Life Unexpected
by jorimargb
Summary: UA. La vida de Lily Evans es perfecta. La vida de James Potter es genial. La vida de Harry Potter no es genial ni perfecta, ha pasado sus 13 años entre hogares de acogida y orfanatos. Unas semanas antes de su cumpleaños Harry decide emanciparse de la tutela del Ministerio de Magia pero para esto necesitara el permiso de sus padres biológicos a los que nunca conoció.
1. Prólogo

**Aviso:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Lily Evans estaba orgullosa de decir que a los 31 años había logrado tener una vida perfecta.

Trabajaba en el periódico más importante del mundo mágico, El Profeta, era la encargada de escribir la columna más exitosa de éste, "El Mundo Según Lily" en la que hablaba acerca de todo, sus opiniones muy francas e inteligentes acerca de temas tan serios como la política o tan triviales como la mejor película muggle de la semana, también era una viajera empedernida por lo cual cada cierto tiempo la columna era adornada por una muy colorida descripción sobre la húmeda Selva del Amazonas o las soleadas Playas de España. Y lo que nunca podía faltar en sus columnas era alguna demostración (grande o pequeña) del orgullo que sentía por su antigua escuela Hogwarts y su casa Gryffindor, Lily adoraba escribir anécdotas sobre sus años en ese lugar. Su hogar.

Lily también estaba orgullosa de decir que tenía a dos chicos maravillosos en su vida, su novio Adam Pevertine y su mejor amigo Severus Snape. Adam era un joven de su edad que también trabajaba en el Profeta, sección de deportes específicamente, se habían conocido hacía cuatro años durante la copa mundial de Quidditch que se había llevado a cabo en Irlanda. Ella particularmente no era muy fanática de ese deporte, más bien lo detestaba, pero nunca se perdonaría no darles a sus lectores su perspectiva del evento más importante del año. Ella y Adam eran la pareja perfecta, eran apuestos, exitosos y simpáticos, él estaba loco por Lily y ella… Bueno, ella le tenía mucho aprecio.

Su mejor amigo, Severus, era totalmente diferente a Adam. Era callado y misterioso, casi al punto de ser frío, no tenía muchos amigos y no era precisamente apuesto pero a Lily eso no le importaba. Sev había sido su mejor amigo desde que era una niña, había sido el primero en decirle que era una bruja y habían pasado juntos todos sus años en Hogwarts… Excepto por un pequeño período que Lily siempre estaba tratando de olvidar. Como fuera, Severus era el mejor amigo que Lily hubiese podido desear, siempre estaba ahí para ella, para escucharla y apoyarla, era como el hermano que nunca había tenido.

Pero Lily también tenía un secreto. Un secreto que, como todo en su vida, era perfecto. Y no porque fuera bueno, sino porque durante los últimos 14 años se había encargado de que nadie lo averiguara, las únicas personas que tenían conocimiento de este secreto eran su madre y su hermana, con las cuales prácticamente nunca hablaba pero que nunca se atreverían a revelarlo.

Aquel secreto era de esos que cambian vidas, de esos que pueden alterar totalmente el equilibrio del tiempo y del espacio… Bueno, no tanto así pero sí podía alterar bastantes cosas.

Era un secreto en el que Lily solía pensar durante las noches cuando estaba sola o cuando veía un partido de Quidditch por obligación, y siempre que pensaba en eso sentía como algo picaba en su corazón y su estómago se volvía un nudo… Pero nunca se permitía sentir eso durante mucho tiempo. No tenía sentido. Había tomado una decisión irreversible y había sido para el bienestar de todos los involucrados… Incluso de aquellos cuyo bienestar no le importaba mucho.

Pero en fin, de no haber guardado ese secreto su vida no sería tan perfecta como lo era. Y si de algo estaba orgullosa Lily Evans era de eso, de su perfecta y organizada vida, la cual nunca nada ni nadie alteraría.

* * *

James Potter estaba muy orgulloso de decir que su vida era genial.

Era el dueño del mejor bar deportivo de todo el callejón Diagon… Bueno, tal vez un bar que rara vez logra llenarse por las noches no se considere como el mejor pero a él le gustaba bastante, sí era cierto que daba más perdidas que ganancias pero no era como si necesitara el dinero, James era asquerosamente rico y lo seguiría siendo hasta el último día de su vida, ya saben, privilegios de nacer en una de las más antiguas familias del mundo mágico.

Claro que dueño de un bar no era como sus maestros y padres lo habían imaginado al graduarse, él lo sabía, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si su padre se lo recordaba a cada bendita oportunidad que tenía. Sí, sí, ese era él, James Potter el mago más talentoso y fracasado de todos los tiempos, lindas palabra de un padre para su hijo, ¿verdad? Realmente él no le daba importancia, sabía que esa amenaza de desheredarlo y quitarle el edificio donde tenía el bar era un cuento muy viejo que nadie se creía.

Una de las cosas que James más amaba de su bar era los dos pisos vacíos que tenía arriba y que había convertido en un cómodo departamento para que él y su mejor amigo/hermano/colega merodeador, Sirius Black, vivieran. Sirius y James siempre habían tenido muchas cosas en común pero "decepción para la familia" no había sido una hasta que James había cumplido 25 años, "bienvenido al club, compadre" habían sido las palabras de Sirius, quien trabaja como bartender en el bar de James.

Además de Sirius, James tenía dos mejores amigos/hermanos/colegas merodeadores más, tal vez no tan cercanos como Black pero era prácticamente lo mismo. Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew tenían vidas un poco más ordenadas y decentes que sus dos amigos, el primero siendo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts, su antigua escuela, y el segundo teniendo un trabajo estable en el ministerio de magia, específicamente en La Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de los Hechizos y Objetos Defensivos Falsos. Los cuatro juntos habían formado el grupo más revoltoso y popular de Hogwarts, "Los Merodeadores" conocidos por ser amados por toda la escuela y por sus infinitas bromas, las cuales seguían haciendo de vez en cuando a pesar de ser adultos responsables y maduros… Bueno, al menos Remus lo era.

Los Merodeadores también tenían un secreto, uno muy serio y que por muchos años había sido casi doloroso… Pero que a los quince años habían logrado convertir en algo divertido e increíble, claro que esto no cambiaba que este fuera posiblemente el segundo secreto mejor guardado de todo el Mundo Mágico, uno cuyas consecuencias incluían cárcel. Claro que nunca se preocupaban por eso, eran Los Merodeadores, preocupación no estaba en su vocabulario… Bueno, tal vez en el de Remus.

Pero lo que James más amaba de su vida era el hecho de que fuera suya y que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y eso le encantaba, tener las riendas de su vida y poder manejarla a su gusto. Esa era la principal razón por la que nunca se había casado, no iba a dejar que nadie controlara su vida, mucho menos una mujer, lo suyo eran las relaciones de una noche… Había aprendido por las malas que el amor es un juego de perdedores, pero el como lo había aprendido era un secreto.

¿Qué? ¿No lo había dicho? James Potter tenía otro secreto aparte del mencionado anteriormente, un secreto que ni Sirius sabía. Era un secreto que lo avergonzaba y lo enfurecía… Pero sobretodo lo lastimaba, por eso nunca se permitía pensar demasiado en eso, al fin y al cabo nunca le volvería a pasar, no iba a dejar que le pasara.

Porque su vida era genial y ningún estúpido secreto con 14 años de longevidad podía arruinarlo. No mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

Harry Potter no estaba orgulloso de su vida. Para nada. ¿Qué orgullo podía haber en ser un huérfano que vivía bajo una escalera? Bueno, por ahora era una escalera, por lo que Harry sabía eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

Porque así había sido siempre su vida, 14 años de incertidumbre y mudanzas de un hogar adoptivo a otro, de un orfanato a otro. De hecho aquel armario debajo de las escalera en casa de los Rosewood estaba bastante bien, era pequeño e incómodo pero al menos era solamente suyo, a los 12 había tenido que dormir en un colchón en una habitación con 15 niños más, había aprendido a apreciar la privacidad.

Harry no tenía secretos, no tenía un trabajo exitoso y tenía pocos amigos. No había nada de perfecto o genial en su vida… Bueno, él consideraba la misteriosa cicatriz sobre su frente bastante genial, quiero decir, tenía forma de rayo, ¿Qué puede ser más genial que eso?... Tal vez saber de donde venía.

Saber cualquier cosa sobre su origen hubiera sido más que aceptable para Harry. Lo único que sabía era que su madre lo había entregado a servicios sociales el mismo día de su nacimiento porque era una adolescente que acababa de graduarse de la escuela y que ni siquiera tenía novio. Por eso último Harry ni siquiera había sabido si su apellido era legítimo hasta hacía unos pocos meses.

Harry no sabía nada. No sabía porque tenía esa cicatriz, porque el color de sus ojos era verde esmeralda y porque éstos eran tan defectuosos que prácticamente no veía nada sin sus anteojos. No sabía porque su madre no lo había querido y porque su padre no la quería a ella. No sabía porque nadie lo había adoptado nunca, no sabía que había mal con él. Pero hacía unos meses que había decidido que eso no iba a importarle más, si sus padres anónimos habían podido continuar con su vida sin él, entonces él podía hacer lo mismo.

Desde hacía ya unas semanas que Harry había decidido que no dejaría que su vida siguiera siendo manejada por personas a quien no le importaba, no más hogares de adopción basura ni orfanatos. Iba a darle un giro real a su vida. Haría lo que quisiera finalmente, no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que quería pero sabía que estaba destinado para algo grande, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Harry Potter sería un nombre que el mundo mágico recordaría, él estaba decidido a eso y no permitiría que nadie siguiera poniendo freno a sus sueños. Sí, Harry estaba decidido a cambiar su vida y sabía que haría lo que fuera para lograrlo, lo que no sabía era que al cambiarla, también cambiaría la de otras personas.

Para bien o para mal, las vidas de los involucrados en esta historia ya no serían tan perfectas o geniales como habían pensado… ¿O quizás sí?

 ** _Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primera historia sobre Harry Potter, si llegaste hasta aquí por fa déjame saber que te parece, acepto cualquier crítica o sugerencia, gracias!_**


	2. Conociendo a James

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner es creación de la autora.**_

 **¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron el prólogo! En especial a _yassin20, Shadwood, Christine C, alexblack_** ** _.07, reader-reader2 y Yoshimi Dragneel_ quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, son un amor!**

 **Espero que este chapter cumpla las expectativas creadas en el anterior, déjenme saber que opinan y gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **1\. Conociendo a James.**

-¡Ya despiértate, Potter! –Escuchó que gritaba la señora Rosewood.- ¡El desayuno está listo y si no llegas a tiempo te quedaras sin comer!

En una mañana normal, Harry se hubiese quedado unos minutos más tumbado sobre su pequeña cama, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en esa casa. Pero ese no era un día normal. Era el primer día del resto de su vida.

El chico estiró su mano, no mucho porque el lugar era mínimo, hasta una pequeña repisa que tenía junto a él y tomó sus anteojos y la primera de una pila de planillas que había recogido hacía unos cuantos días en el Ministerio. Encendió la bombilla del armario ya que a pesar de ser de mañana en ese lugar no entraba nada de luz, entonces cuando por fin pudo leer el título del pergamino que había tomado no pudo pero esbozar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **Solicitud de Emancipación**

Sip, finalmente Harry se había atrevido a hacer lo que él y muchos de los chicos huérfanos con los que había crecido se habían planteado muchísimas veces pero muy pocos de hecho lo llevaban a cabo. Había hecho una solicitud para emanciparse de la tutela del Ministerio de Magia.

Sonara muy loco pensar que un chico de trece años puede vivir y abastecerse solo pero Harry había estado así toda su vida y no veía la diferencia en seguir haciéndolo, solo que ahora con el bonus de no tener que vivir con padres adoptivos abusivos o delincuentes. La simple idea hacía que su corazón se hinchara con ilusión. Muchos le habían dicho que esperara a que fuera mayor pero ya él se había hecho a la idea de que nadie iba a adoptarlo y estaba bien, ya no le dolía, podía vivir con eso. Además, en un par de días cumpliría 14, ya no sería más un niño.

Con todas esas cosas en la cabeza Harry se levantó rápidamente y se vistió, ese sería un día largo y posiblemente lleno de emociones pero ya se había preparado psicológicamente para no dejar que lo afectara, era lo que tenía que hacer y mientras más rápido saliera de eso muchísimo mejor.

Ya había tomado todas sus cosas y estaba en proceso de abrir la pequeña puerta del armario cuando uno de los niños pequeños con los que compartía la casa pasó corriendo y riendo y la cerró con fuerza haciendo que Harry cayera de espaldas en la cama. Sintió como la rabia subía a su rostro, él era bastante amigable con los niños pero esos eran demonios.

Salió de su "habitación" y entro a la cocina donde los pequeños demonios ya devoraban el desayuno como animales mientras que su madre aplicaba pociones para mantener su falso cabello rojo, ignorando totalmente como los utensilios se lavaban mágicamente por detrás de ella.

-¿Podrías decirle a tus hijos que por favor no corran frente a mi armario? –Preguntó Harry con hostilidad.- Un día de estos van a romper la puerta.

-Pues si la rompen es asunto tuyo, Potter. –Respondió la mujer sin darle mucha importancia.- Es tu puerta, tu problema.

-Claro que es mi problema. –Refutó Harry tomando una tostada casi quemada de la mesa.- Si se rompe la puerta necesitaras otro cheque del ministerio para repararla y eso implicara que traerán a otra pobre alma aquí y no es que ame tus tostadas pero tampoco quiero compartirlas.

-¡Eres un muchachito insolente y malagradecido! –Gritó la mujer, furiosa.- ¡Más te vale que obtengas la estúpida emancipación que tanto quieres porque no te tendré aquí por más tiempo!

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros para irritar más a la señora antes de tomar otra tostada y dirigirse a la salida de la casa, con un poco de suerte ya no tendría que seguir viviendo en ese lugar infernal por más tiempo.

En el momento que atravesó la puerta una lechuza voló sobre él y dejó caer una carta y la copia diaria de El Profeta. Harry tomó ambas y sonrió al leer el remitente de la carta. Era de Hannah, su mejor amiga, para no decir la única.

Hannah era una chica que Harry había conocido a los seis años cuando ambos vivían en un orfanato de Londres, se habían hecho amigos al instante, incluso habían compartido hogares de acogida un par de veces. Ella había sido de las afortunadas, hacía cuatro años que la habían adoptado, esto le había dado esperanzas a Harry de que tal vez a él le pasara lo mismo… Pero nunca ocurrió.

Después de caminar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de los Rosewood, Harry se sentó en una banqueta para empezar a leer la carta de Hannah.

" _Querido Harry;_

 _¡Muchísima suerte hoy! ¿Estás asustado? Yo lo estoy y no tengo nada que ver con esto, anoche devoré toda una caja de grageas de la ansiedad que me da lo que vas a hacer (por accidente me comí una con sabor a vómito, fue asqueroso, gracias) Se que para estas alturas ya conoces mi opinión y es obvio que ésta no te importa (¡mocoso testarudo!) pero por última vez te lo diré_ _:_ _no te apresures, aun somos unos niños aunque digas que no y cualquiera puede adoptarte, no deberías perder la esperanza._

 _Bien, una vez dicho eso, te deseo mucha suerte hoy, tal vez hasta te cae bien el tipo, ¿Quién sabe? Y si no, no interesa, solo consigue que firme la maldita planilla, que te de el nombre y ¡listo! Libre como una lechuza._

 _Escríbeme cuando puedas, ¡quiero todos los detalles!, mucha suerte de nuevo. Con todo mi amor, Hannah Tanner._

 _PD_ _:_ _Mamá acaba de decirme que hoy iremos al callejón Diagon para almorzar y empezar con mis compras para Hogwarts, envíame una carta si quieres que nos encontremos en el Caldero Chorreante, ¡ojala puedas llegar!"_

Como siempre Harry terminó de leer la carta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una sensación de calidez en el pecho. No importaba lo nervioso, triste o molesto que estuviera, Hannah siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo sonreír.

Suspiró con algo de abatimiento al leer que su amiga iría a recoger sus materiales para ir a Hogwarts, Harry siempre había deseado asistir, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era el mejor lugar para convertirse en un buen mago. Por desgracia, eran muy pocos los huérfanos que recibían su carta de aceptación. La mayoría, Harry incluido, tenían que conformarse con un mediocre tutor del Ministerio.

Guardó la carta de Hannah y decidió que le escribiría desde el servicio de cartas del callejón, le hacía mucha ilusión almorzar con ella.

Harry sabía que si quería llevar a cabo sus planes de ese día necesitaría todo el coraje posible y había algo que siempre se lo proporcionaba. Tomó el diario que le habían entregado y empezó a buscar su sección favorita, había días en los que no salía pero sonrió aliviado cuando la encontró.

 _ **El Mundo Según Lily**_

" _Entonces, así están las cosas: Adam consiguió entradas para el Mundial de Quidditch que se realizará dentro de un mes y por varios días traté de inventar excusas para no tener que asistir porque asistí al pasado y un evento así de odioso debería vivirse solo una vez en la vida…"_

Harry rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza. Él amaba el Quidditch y no entendía porque a Lily no le gustaba, a veces se sentía herido por sus crueles comentarios sobre éste pero admiraba como era capaz de destruir el deporte favorito de todo el Mundo Mágico sin importarle nada.

"… _pero entonces pensé que tener una relación adulta y saludable incluye hacer concesiones por la otra persona y llegue a la conclusión de que si accedo a acompañarlo al Mundial entonces dejará de hablar de matrimonio por un tiempo ¡Gracias, Merlín! (PD: Adam me matará cuando lea esto. Lo siento, cariño)_

Poco a poco Harry sentía como el pecho se le llenaba de confort y seguridad, no sabía porque pero esa columna siempre había sido capaz de calmarlo. Era como si Lily supiera que decir y justo como decirlo.

El chico tragó saliva antes de buscar entre los documentos para su emancipación el pergamino con la dirección que había conseguido unos meses atrás en su archivo de servicios sociales. Ir a ese lugar sería más difícil de lo que había pensado, no estaba muy seguro de que diría al llegar pero si de que no se iría hasta conseguir la firma y el nombre, como había dicho Hannah.

Por última vez antes de ponerse de pie para finalmente hacer lo que tenía que hacer, Harry leyó el nombre y la dirección que estaban escritos en aquel pergamino.

" _Padre: James C. Potter_

 _Dirección: Brooms on Fire Bar, Callejón Diagon, 3era transversal."_

* * *

-Nunca jamás, Moony… Te juro que nunca jamás…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Nunca volverás a beber?

-No… Nunca jamás dejaré que Peter vuelva a escoger la música, ¿Quién dijo que The Snitches es buena elección para una fiesta?

-Jódete, Padfoot.

-Ya tú me jodiste anoche con esa música, querido Wormtail.

-Sirius, shhh… Tu voz no es el sonido más agradable para escuchar cuando se tiene resaca.

-Aw, Moony, ¿a quien engañas? Si sabes que amas el sonido de mi… ¡Auch! James, no es de caballeros lanzarle cojines a la gente con resaca.

-Que bueno que yo no soy un caballero. –Respondió el aludido con la voz medio dormida.- Vamos, perrito, si eres bueno y dejas de ladrar, más tarde te daré una galleta.

Sirius le dedicó un gesto grosero con el dedo a su mejor amigo haciendo que los otros dos soltaran una risita por lo bajo. James también se hubiese reído de no haber tenido el rostro escondido en uno de los cojines del sofá en el que estaba durmiendo y por lo tanto no había visto el gesto.

Esta era la imagen: cuatro merodeadores y supuestos adultos tirados en distintas esquinas del departamento de James Potter y Sirius Black luego de otra de sus "legendarias" fiestas. James no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado después de las 12 pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía solo podía indicar que había sido una noche genial.

Eso era el paraíso para él, fiestear con sus cuatro mejores amigos y otro montón de gente hasta que saliera el sol, no importaba las consecuencias del día siguiente, como que el lugar era un desastre o que todo el cuerpo le pasaba factura porque ya no tenía 21, todo eso valía totalmente la pena.

-Ay no… ¿Es mi turno de limpiar, cierto? –James escuchó a su amigo Remus preguntar.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú si puedes hablar? –Preguntó Sirius fingiendo indignación.

-Creo que era turno de Peter…

-Ni lo sueñes, yo limpie la última vez y además tuve que deshacerme de la chica con la que Sirius pasó la noche.

-Ja, cierto, buen punto, Pete. –Rió Padfoot.- Se lo ha ganado así que a limpiar, lobito.

-Sirius, no lo llames así… -Murmuró James, irritado porque no se callaban.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es un lobito!

-Y tú eres un idiota pero no te llamo así, ¿o sí?

-De hecho sí, Moony, sí lo haces y déjame decirte que me lastimas. –Respondió Sirius con un exagerado tono de lamentación.

-Por Merlín, Black, cierra la boca…

-Oblígame, Potter. Vamos, intenta obligarme con la resaca que cargas.

James movió su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón donde siempre guardaba su varita pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla para echarle a su amigo un encantamiento silenciador, tocaron la puerta. A esto le siguió un gruñido colectivo.

-Padfoot, abre ya que tanto quieres hablar.

-Ni lo sueñes, Prongs, con este dolor de cabeza no puedo ni mantenerme de pie.

-Debe ser el chico del Firewhiskey para entregar el nuevo pedido, eres el encargado del bar así que atiéndelo

-Es muy temprano, que vuelva después.

-Son las diez de la mañana, ve.

-No.

-Sirius, ve. –Dijo Remus.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también?

-Y yo también. –Se unió Peter.- Abre.

-Están soñando si creen que voy a…

-¡Abre la puerta, Black! –Le ordenaron los tres a unísono.

-Malditos sean, ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –Gruñó éste, poniéndose de pie.- Si lo que dicen los Muggles es verdad y existe un infierno, juro que los tres irán a parar directo ahí.

-Y tú no irás a muy lejos, Pad… ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

James rió por lo bajo, no veía lo que había pasado pero por lo que escuchaba podía decir que Sirius le había dado una patada más que fuerte al pobre Peter.

El mago de 31 años escuchó como su mejor amigo abría la puerta de la entrada, que quedaba en el piso inferior y decidió que podría dormir un poco más, Sirius podía encargarse de las entregas por un rato y luego volvería a unirse a su tradicional mañana de quejas y resacas tras una fiesta. No sería sino hasta la noche que tendría que abrir el bar al público y como le encantaba su trabajo aquello no representaba una molestia.

Así era James, amaba no tener ninguna responsabilidad verdaderamente importante en su vida, así todo era increíblemente fácil, relajado. Lo único por lo que tenía que preocuparse verdaderamente era por él mismo y por sus tres amigos. Pero ya, eso era todo.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh, Prongsy! –Escuchó a Sirius llamarlo desde el piso de abajo, con una voz cantarina que usaba cuando se estaba burlando.- Será mejor que bajes, hay una personita muy especial buscándote.

* * *

Harry nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento, no tenía grandes expectativas acerca de la persona que estaba buscando, hacía ya un tiempo que había dejado de soñar con un padre perfecto, pero aun así tenía miedo de ver a la persona que le abriría la puerta.

Claro que no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios el hecho de que ya hubiesen pasado cinco minutos y nadie se dignara a abrir. El chico bufó con fastidio y volvió a tocar, esta vez con más insistencia, si pensaba que iba a irse tan fácil se equivocaba.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Escuchó a una voz exclamar.- Merlín, además de inoportuno, impaciente…

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello. ¿Era él? ¿De verdad? ¿Finalmente iba a conocerlo? Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Pero volvió a acompasarse en el momento que un sujeto de unos treinta y tantos, cabello negro largo y ojos azules abrió la puerta, Harry había vivido en suficientes hogares de alcohólicos para saber como se veía una resaca y ese sujeto definitivamente estaba teniendo una.

Pero lo que Harry sabía más definitivamente era que ese no era el hombre al que estaba buscando, no solo porque no se parecía en nada a él, sino porque algo dentro de si se lo decía. Ese no era su padre.

-Hey, tú no eres el de las entregas. –Dijo el sujeto, se veía que hacía un esfuerzo por abrir bien los ojos.- ¿Quién rayos…?

No terminó la pregunta ya que sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos al mirar bien a Harry, haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás de manera instintiva. El tipo que había abierto la puerta parpadeó varias veces de forma incrédula, era casi como si no creyera que había un chico de trece años parado frente a él.

-¿Qué eres? –Preguntó atónito.- ¿Eres una broma?

Harry subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Este era uno de los borrachos más peculiares que había visto y había visto muchos.

-No, soy un adolescente. –Respondió Harry con obviedad.- ¿Y tú eres una broma?

El hombre abrió incluso más los ojos al escucharlo dar esa respuesta. Harry empezaba a cuestionar su salud mental.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué me dijiste que querías?

-No te lo he dicho… Como sea, estoy buscando al dueño de este bar... A no ser que tú seas el dueño, en ese caso me he equivocado de dirección porque definitivamente no eres tú a quien busco…

-Hey, ¿y por que no puedo serlo? –Preguntó el hombre, ahora se veía divertido.- ¿No soy suficiente para ti, niño?

-¿Qué…? No, no es eso solo que… -Suspiró, eso le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo.- Estoy buscando a James Potter, ¿vive aquí?

-Apuesto a que sí. –Rió el hombre para la sorpresa de Harry.- Esto será genial… ¡Oh, Prongsy! Será mejor que bajes, hay una personita muy especial buscándote.

-¿Personita especial? –Preguntó Harry.- No soy una personita.

-Bueno, un adolescente especial, ¿así está mejor, niño? –Bromeó.

Luego siguió examinando a Harry con la mirada, aun lucía sorprendido pero ahora la diversión se había unido a su expresión. Esto empezaba a poner a Harry increíblemente incómodo.

-Disculpa, ¿me parezco a alguien que conozcas?

El hombre soltó una inmensa carcajada que desconcertó a Harry. Sip, definitivamente ese tipo estaba loco.

-Ni te imaginas, niño… Merlín, sabía que algún día algo como esto pasaría, honestamente pensaba que me buscarían a mí pero que alivio que no sea así…

Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle cual era su problema cuando una voz habló por detrás de aquel hombre provocándole un escalofrío.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes, Padfoot? –Preguntó un hombre que se acercaba a la puerta.- Si le echaste una maldición al de las entregas y tenemos que cambiar de distribuidor te juro que…

Padfoot se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa divertida para darle espacio al hombre que acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

Harry sintió como si los ojos se fueran a salir de sus órbitas en el momento en que lo vio, ahora entendía porque el otro sujeto había actuado así. De inmediato supo que era él. No solo porque era físicamente idéntico a Harry en maneras que eran casi ridículas, simplemente lo supo, algo en el fondo de su ser se lo decía.

Aquel hombre, James, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo ya que examinaba a Harry de pies a cabeza con una mirada entre aterrada y atónita. El chico trago saliva, había imaginado ese momento millones de veces y estarlo viviendo era bastante surreal. Entonces la mirada de James se detuvo en la de Harry y éste vio como el otro tragaba saliva y una oleada de realización atravesaba su rostro. El color de los ojos de James era avellana, así que el chico supuso que el verde de los suyos debía haberlo heredado de… Pues de _ella_.

-Tú… Tú… -Empezó a decir James, casi sin habla.- ¿Quién…? ¿Qué…?

-Emm… Hola. –Dijo Harry tratando que no le temblara la voz. Entonces decidió ir al grano y no alargar más el momento.- Mi nombre es Harry… Harry Potter, soy tu hijo.

 **PD** **: Si tienen dudas sobre la historia déjenmelo saber y con mucho gusto aclararé.**


	3. Secretos

**Aviso** **: _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Adam Pevertine es creación de la autora._**

 **¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el próximo chapter, que emoción saber que hay gente leyendo esta historia, de verdad no me lo esperaba PARA NADA so, muchísimas gracias de verdad!**

 **Yessica7448** **: JAJA que bueno que la escena entre James y Harry te haya hecho reír, yo AME escribirla y también me dio mucha risa hacerlo.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por comentar de nuevo, ya siento que te quiero! Bueno creo que en este cap se va a responder al menos una de tus dos preguntas, la otra llevara unos cuantos más pero vendrá. Lily tenía solo 18 años cuando nació Harry (en esta historia, obvio) así que tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso... **

**Y para la personita que preguntó como Harry se había hecho la cicatriz si su madre no se sacrificó por él, eso tiene una explicación que tardara un tiempo en llegar pero ojala que les guste cuando la lean porque me costó mucha imaginación!**

 **Bien! No les quito más tiempo de lectura, disfruten:**

* * *

 **2\. Secretos.**

James sentía aquello como un chiste, un chiste de muy mal gusto que no estaba entendiendo. Seguía esperando que alguno de sus amigos, cualquiera, empezara a reírse y asumiera que le había jugado una broma y que ese chico que estaba parado frente a él NO era hijo suyo. Pero por un demonio, se parecían demasiado, mismo cabello negro y enrulado, misma nariz, mismo problema de la vista… Los ojos no eran suyos pero sabía a quien pertenecían.

-¡De acuerdo! Te lo explicaré una última vez. –Empezó a decir el niño, con una expresión cansada. Habían entrado al departamento hacía unos quince minutos y desde entonces había tratado de explicarse.- Tú y alguien más tuvieron un bebé, ¿está bien? Después dieron en adopción a ese bebé. Ese bebé soy yo y ahora estoy solicitando la emancipación.

-Emancipación… -Repitió James con un asentimiento de cabeza.- ¿De…? ¿Tus padres adoptivos?

Hubo un gruñido general que lo hizo sobresaltar y entender que seguía sin entender.

-¡De la tutela del Ministerio, Prongs! –Exclamó Remus exasperado.

-Sí, amigo, presta atención. –Dijo Peter.- No es tan difícil de entender.

-¡Un momento, un momento! –Dijo Sirius de repente.- Entonces… Este niño es real, ¿no nos estás jugando una broma?

-No, no soy una broma. –Harry puso los ojos en blanco.- En serio, ¿Por qué sigue preguntando eso?

-Tiene un problema, ignóralo. –Respondió James.- Está bien, chico, está bien… Suponiendo que sí eres mi hijo…

-¿Suponiendo? –Preguntó Harry con ironía.- Oye, veo que heredé de ti esta vista terrible pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de que somos bastantes parecidos.

-¿Parecidos? –Rió Sirius.- No me sorprendería que no tuvieras madre y te hubiese engendrado solo… Por cierto, ¿Harry, no? ¿Ya sabes quien es? Tu madre, digo.

-Em, no, de hecho no lo se... Estaba esperando que James pudiera iluminarme en ese sentido.

James sintió como los pelos se le ponían de punta ante esa idea. No. No iba a decirle. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Ese era su secreto y no lo revelaría. Menos delante de sus amigos.

-Entonces… -Se aclaró la garganta.- Dime de nuevo, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Ah, bueno… Okay, la cosa fue así: Yo estaba en el Ministerio, ya saben, en la oficina de servicios sociales, averiguando que necesitaba para la emancipación. Entonces ¡y esto fue totalmente cosa del destino! La mujer con la que hablaba dejo mi archivo sobre la mesa, pensé que ahí conseguiría la información que necesitaba y de hecho lo hice, encontré tu nombre y tu dirección y yo... Bueno, digamos que lo tomé prestado.

-Wow, James si necesitabas otra evidencia de que este niño es tuyo… -Empezó a decir Peter.

-¿Robaste información confidencial del gobierno? –Preguntó Remus, escandalizado.- Harry, eso es…

-¡Brillante! –Exclamó Sirius quien se veía divertido como nunca antes en su vida.- ¡James, adoro a este niño! ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

A James no se le escapó la pequeña sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en el rostro de Harry pero incluso así no pudo evitar decir:

-¿Qué? No, Sirius por supuesto que no… Okay, Harry, hay algo que sigo sin entender.

-Que novedad. –Respondió el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había visto esa misma torcida de ojos muchas veces en su vida. De inmediato desechó el pensamiento.

-Bien, no es que no me alegre que estés aquí…

-Porque no es así. –Le cortó el niño.- Tranquilo, a mí tampoco me alegra mucho.

-Bueno. –James suspiró antes de proseguir.- Es que sigo sin entender que necesitas de mí, ¿dinero? ¿Es eso? Si es eso…

-¡No! ¡No quiero tu dinero! ¡No lo necesito! –Exclamó Harry exasperado.- ¡Solo necesito que firmes la renuncia de derechos para que dejes de ser legalmente mi padre! Y listo, saldré de tu vida tan rápido como llegué.

-¿Qué? ¿Y te irás? –Preguntó Sirius confundido.- Pero quiero escuchar más de tus aventuras ilícitas en el minis… ¡Auch! ¡Moony, eso dolió! Vamos, ¿soy el único que quiere aprender a robarle información al gobierno?

Esta vez Harry no se molestó en reprimir una risita divertida por lo bajo. Eso a James no le sorprendió, Sirius era genial haciendo reír a la gente… Lo que sí lo sorprendió era como había estado de acuerdo con las palabras de su mejor amigo. La verdad era que no estaba tan entusiasmado porque Harry se fuera como había pensado. No sabía porque.

-Está bien, firmaré lo que necesites. –James accedió a la vez que tomaba el pergamino de la mano de Harry.- Sólo déjame buscar una pluma…

Recorrió rápidamente su apartamento con la mirada hasta que divisó una pluma y tinta en un pequeño escritorio cerca de ellos. Fue hasta allá y escribió su firma rápidamente antes de volver con el resto y devolverle la planilla a Harry.

-Listo, ya cumplí, aquí tienes tu firma... ¿Te quedas a comer? ¿Tienes hambre o…?

-No y aun no has cumplido. Todavía necesito el nombre de la chica a la que embarazaste.

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que se libraría tan fácil de eso?

-¡Vamos, Prongs, escúpelo! ¿Quién fue la _no tan afortunada_ portadora de tu esperma?

-Padfoot, eres asqueroso. ¿Lo sabías?

-De hecho sí lo sabía, Wormtail, gracias por el cumplido.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Harry, impaciente.- ¿Quién fue?

James no respondió. Rápidamente empezó a maquinar en su mente que mentira podía decir o que excusa podía inventar para salvarse de esa. Podía simplemente decir que no lo recordaba, ¿verdad? Pero no quería mentirle al chico, se veía que realmente quería esa emancipación.

-Okay, Harry, si yo, hipotéticamente, no recordara el nombre de la chica… ¿Qué harías? ¿Aun así puedes emanciparte?

-Pues no… Sin su nombre no puedo hacerlo y no se de que otra manera podría conseguirlo.

Susurró eso cabizbajo y algo decepcionado. Oh no, James empezaba a sentirse increíblemente culpable.

-James, saca cuentas, Harry nos dijo que esta a punto de cumplir catorce, ¿con cuantas dormiste hace catorce años?

-No lo se, Moony, no es como si llevara un diario. –Respondió nervioso.- Podría ser cualquiera, hubo muchas, yo…. Yo…

Pero no pudo seguir con su patética mentira de no recordar quien era porque mientras seguía hablando Harry se hundía más en su lugar y sus ojos se volvían más tristes y desesperados. Y James no sabía porque esto le afectaba tanto, no entendía que tenía ese niño que lo estaba haciendo pensar en revelar su secreto…. Solo sabía que quería ayudarlo, no quería decepcionarlo.

-¿Entonces no te acuerdas? –Preguntó Harry con abatimiento.- ¿Nada?

James suspiró. De acuerdo, iba hacerlo. Hasta ahí llegaba su secreto…

-Sí, sí me acuerdo… Tu mamá es… -Dijo el nombre muy por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? No escuché.

Tragó saliva. No quería repetirlo, ¿aun podía mentir y decir que no se acordaba?

-Li… -Volvió a decirlo demasiado bajo.

-¡No se escucha! –Exclamaron los otros cuatro a unísono.

-¡Bien, bien! Lily Evans, ¿sí? Esa es tu mamá.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el cual Jame sintió como se ponía más y más nervioso. Podía ver como los ojos de Harry se abrían con sorpresa e incredulidad, ¿Qué? ¿La conocía? Seguramente sí, debía haber leído su tonta columna en los diarios. Aquel silencio siguió por unos cuantos segundos y justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y gritar "¡Sí me acosté con Lily Evans, no hay que hacer un escándalo de eso!" Sirius soltó una inmensa carcajada.

Ambos Potter voltearon a verlo con una expresión confusa pero él no se inmuto, siguió riéndose como si le acabaran de contar el mejor chiste de su vida.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó James confundido.- ¿De que te ríes?

-Pues de lo que acabas de decir. –Respondió Peter ya que Sirius no podía hablar por la risa.- Fue un muy buen chiste.

-No fue un…

-Vamos, James, no es momento para recordar tu enamoramiento adolescente. –Dijo Remus divertido.- Dile la verdad al niño.

-¿Mentiste? –Le preguntó Harry confuso.

-¡No! ¡No estoy mintiendo! –Exclamó James.- Lily Evans es tu mamá. ¡Hablo en serio!

-Prongs, por favor. –Ahora Remus también se reía.- Lily nunca hubiese dormido contigo, te odiaba.

-Pues con mucho gusto concordaría contigo, Moony, pero la existencia de este niño prueba lo contrario.

-Prongs, ¿de verdad esperas que alguien crea eso? –Preguntó Remus entre risas.- Compórtate y dinos quien es la madre.

-¡La madre es Lily Evans! ¡No lo volveré a repetir! ¡Lily Evans, la que estaba en nuestro año, en nuestra casa, la que era excelente en pociones y básicamente en todas las materias! ¡Y antes de que alguno vuelva a repetirlo, SÍ, la Lily Evans que me odiaba!

-¿Lily Evans la de El Profeta? –Preguntó Harry, atónito.- ¿La que escribe "El Mundo Según Lily"? ¿La mejor columnista del mundo? ¿ESA Lily Evans?

James soltó un bufido.

-Tampoco es tan buena, niño, no exageres…

-De hecho, sí, es muy buena y no, no es posible que haya dormido contigo.

-Te repito, Remus que sí. Sí es posible.

-¡Por favor, James! –Dijo Sirius quien no había parado de reír y ahora se había calmado lo suficiente como para hablar.- ¿Estás diciéndonos que tuviste sexo con Evans, la Evans con la que fantaseaste desde primer año, y no nos contaste? ¿No me contaste a MÍ? –Rió con ironía.- Buena esa, hermano, pero no es creíble.

-Entonces… -Dijo Harry viéndolo.- ¿Es o no?

James suspiró, esto terminaría siendo más difícil de lo que pensó. Tomó a Harry del hombro y lo hizo dar la vuelta y caminar un poco más cerca de sus amigos.

-Mírenlo a los ojos. –Les dijo a sus colegas merodeadores.- Miren a Harry a los ojos y díganme a quien les recuerda.

Los otros tres hicieron lo que les dijo y miraron al chico a los ojos, James pudo notar como Harry se movía incómodo ante esto pero él sabía que era la única manera de que le creyeran.

No habían pasado más de diez segundos cuando los rostros de los tres adultos se llenaron de realización y sorpresa. "Ja! Se los dije." Pensó James.

-No puede ser… -Peter fue el primero en hablar.- Son iguales a…

-Sip, iguales a los de Evans.

-¿Hablabas en serio? –Preguntó Remus, aun si creérselo.- ¿De verdad es su madre?

-Tan cierto como que los lobos le aúllan a la luna, Moony.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡En serio lo hiciste! –Exclamó Sirius, atónito e ignorando la mirada hostil que Remus le dedicó a James.- ¡Dormiste con Evans! ¡Y no me dijiste! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Cuándo dormiste con Lily? –Preguntó Peter casi chillando.- ¿ _Cómo_ dormiste con ella? ¿Usaste _Imperio_ cierto?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué es eso, Peter? ¿Quién hace eso?

-¿En que momento Lily estuvo embarazada? –Remus parecía estar sacando cuentas mentalmente.- ¿Fue antes o después de la graduación? Tuvo que ser después…

-Fue antes, durante nuestras primeras semanas en séptimo año, estábamos dando nuestras rondas de vigilancia por los pasillos y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y… Y ya no te diré más nada porque creo que a Harry no le agradaría.

-De hecho, no, no me agradaría.

-¿Y que? ¿Nunca te dijo que estaba embarazada?

-Pues… Sí, en verdad sí me lo dijo pero yo pensé que se había encargado del asunto, le dije que lo arreglara y…

Remus le dedicó una mirada significativa y de inmediato cerró la boca. Se volvió hacia Harry que lo veía con una ceja levantada.

-Que lindo. –Dijo con ironía.

-Hey, no dije que deseara que me hubiese hecho caso… Vamos, niño, sabes de lo que hablo.

-Aja, lo que digas. –Respondió Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco, de nuevo.

-¡Pero claro! –Exclamó Peter de repente.- ¡Siempre me había preguntado porque Lily se había negado a tomar las clases de aparición con el resto de nosotros! ¡Y porque durante las últimas semanas del año se veía más grande!

-No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho, Prongs… Esto es traición. Y sabes como se paga este tipo de traición.

James movió una mano como desechando lo que su amigo decía. Tenía problemas más serios parados justo frente a él, luego podría lidiar con el espectáculo que era un _excesivamente dramático_ y "traicionado" Sirius Black.

-Entonces, Harry, ya tienes la firma y el nombre que querías, buena suerte buscando a Evans y ahora…

-¡Espera! ¡No puedo irme todavía! –Dijo el muchacho, luciendo nervioso de repente.- ¡Necesito saber como encontrar a Lily!

-Vamos, sabes que trabaja en El Profeta, ve ahí mañana y…

-¡No puedo hacer eso! –Exclamó Harry quien miraba a James como si acabara de volverse loco.- ¡No puedo simplemente aparecer en su puerta y decirle "hola, soy Harry el niño que abandonaste"!

-¿Por qué no? Acabas de hacer justamente eso conmigo.

-Bueno sí pero… ¡Es diferente! ¡Tú eres solo tú! ¡Ella es Lily Evans!

-Niño, ya te dije que no exageres. –Respondió James tratando de ocultar que le había dolido el comentario.- Es solo una columnista, no la ministra de magia.

-James, creo que Harry tiene un punto. –Intervino Remus con su mejor voz de profesor que había perfeccionado con los años.- Creo que deberías llamar a Lily y contarle lo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Remus? ¿Se adelantó la luna llena este mes o que?

-¿Qué es todo eso de la luna? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

-Nada. –Se apresuró a responder Peter.- Chiste interno.

-Como iba diciendo… -Prosiguió Remus, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a James.- Deberías llamarla y pedirle que se vean, así podrás presentarle a Harry.

-Si, excelente idea, Moony, brillante. –Dijo James con ironía antes de soltar un bufido.- La llamo después de siglos sin hablar con ella, ¿y le digo que? "Hola, Evans, es James Potter, ¿sabes con quien estoy en este momento? Pues con el hijo que nunca me dijiste que habíamos tenido, ¿Qué te parece eso?"

-Suena como un plan sólido para mí. –Respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros.- Pero claro, como ya no me cuentas nada supongo que tampoco te interesara mi opinión…

-Déjalo ir, Sirius. –Le dijo James con tono cansado.- Harry, amigo, me caes muy bien y todo pero por favor, no me hagas llamar a Evans…

-¡Prongs, el chico nunca te ha pedido nada! ¡No pudo haberlo hecho! –Exclamó nuevamente Sirius.- ¡Así que trágate tu ego, se un hombre y llámala! Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

James suspiró, sintiendo como una oleada de pánico invadía su pecho. Sabía que sus amigos tenían razón pero no quería hacerlo, es mas, era posiblemente la cosa que menos quería hacer el mundo… Pero de nuevo, Harry lo miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de suplica, aquellos ojos a los que (para su desgracia) nunca había podido decir que no. Y ahora, por alguna razón desconocida para él, era mucho más difícil hacerlo.

-Bien, aunque aceptara hacerlo ¡y no estoy diciendo que lo haré! ¿De donde sacó su dirección? No se si alguno lo sabe pero la red Flu no es precisamente adivina…

-Yo tengo su dirección. –Le cortó Remus, quien se dirigió a un pequeño bolso y empezó a buscar algo.- Solo déjame…

-¿Cómo haces eso? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido.- Es muy pequeño pero no lo parece… Lo he visto varias veces pero no se como…

-Oh, es un hechizo muy fácil. –Respondió Remus con una sonrisa amable.- Un día de estos puedo enseñarte a usarlo… ¡Ah, aquí está!

Mientras su amigo buscaba entre las hojas de su agenda, James analizaba la sonrisa que ocupaba la cara de Harry. Frunció el seño de manera pensativa, no entendía porque a su hijo parecía agradarle más sus amigos que él. Nunca le había pasado algo así, usualmente era él quien agradaba más rápido… Bueno, quizás era algo que había heredado de su madre.

-Aquí esta, Prongs: Lily Evans. –Dijo tendiéndole la agenda con la dirección.

-Wow, Moony, no sabía que mantenías seguimiento de todos nuestros antiguos compañeros de escuela. –Bromeó James tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-No lo hago. –Remus se encogió de hombros.- Lily siempre va a Hogsmeade y me la he encontrado varias veces, estamos en contacto.

James ignoro la pequeña puntada de celos que se clavó en su estómago. "Viejos hábitos" trato de convencerse. Al final suspiró y posó su mirada en Harry quien lo veía expectante.

-Me debes una grande, niño.

Harry no respondió, simplemente le dedicó una enorme y agradecida sonrisa que James imitó automáticamente, de repente sentía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era un sacrificio tan grande.

* * *

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. De todos los problemas que habían pasado por su mente mientras se planteaba esa situación, el que tenía frente a sus ojos no había sido uno de ellos.

Todo el mundo habla de los retos de mudarse con otra persona: los horarios en el baño, quien pagará las cuentas, quien hará las compras… Nadie dijo nada sobre lo difícil que sería combinar las decoraciones de sus antiguas casas de Hogwarts.

Lily frunció el seño, definitivamente el dorado y rojo de su cuadro del escudo de Gryffindor no combinaban para nada con los azul y plateado del cuadro de Ravenclaw de Adam. Había intentado montarlos de mil maneras diferente para que se vieran más o menos armónicos pero era imposible, no quedaban bien juntos y alguno de los dos tendría que irse… Y definitivamente no sería el suyo.

-Listo, ya armé la nueva cama. –Anunció su novio saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante.- Cinco minutos, nuevo récord. Y tú querías hacerlo al estilo muggle.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, divertida. Adam y ella siempre tenían la misma discusión tonta sobre si hacer los labores del hogar era mejor con magia o al estilo muggle. Ella aceptaba que la primera era más fácil pero afirmaba que la segunda era más divertida.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser inteligente? ¿No podías ser noble? –Preguntó Lily, medio en serio medio en broma.- El amarillo y el negro hubiesen combinado más.

Adam soltó una carcajada que la hizo sonreír, había algo muy contagioso en su risa, siempre la hacía sentir feliz.

-No sabía que le eras tan fiel a los estereotipos de las casas. –Respondió Adam, acercándose a ella para envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y darle un beso en la mejilla.- Y no deberías, porque hace rato cuando encontraste esa araña en el baño no fuiste precisamente valiente…

-¡Hey, eso no es justo! –Se defendió ella, sonrojándose.- ¡Eso no era una araña! ¡Era una Acromántula!

-Lily, no era ni la cuarta parte de mi zapato. –Le dijo divertido.- Creo que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó contigo…

-Pues recuérdame que me queje con él la próxima vez que vaya a la escuela, por eso y por haberte puesto en la casa con la peor combinación de colores.

-Vamos, linda, no se ve tan mal…

-Cierto, se ve horrible. –Con un movimiento de su varita descolgó el cuadro de Ravenclaw de la pared.- No se que harás con eso pero escóndelo donde no pueda verlo.

-Oye, ¿y por qué el mío? –Preguntó Adam con una ceja levantada.- Podríamos quitar el de Gryffindor.

-Es mi casa, ¿Por qué haríamos eso?

- _Nuestra_ casa, Lily. –Le recordó con una sonrisa un poco amarga.- Esa es una de las reglas de vivir juntos, tú sabes, compartir la casa.

Lily se rió ante ese comentario, tratando de fingir que no la hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

-Vamos, ya te deje colgar esa odiosa foto de tu equipo favorito de Quidditch. –Frunció la nariz con asco.- Para mí es como haberte dejado poner a la araña del baño.

-No es odiosa. –Dijo divertido.- Y mejor empieza a cambiar esa actitud con respecto al Quidditch, en unas semanas es el mundial y debes fingir que a menos lo soportas.

-Sigo sin entender porque insistes en llevarme a mí. –Suspiró mientras sacaba unas cosas de una caja.- La pasarías mejor con cualquiera de tus amigos.

-Contigo la pasó mejor que con cualquiera de ellos. –Le respondió con dulzura.- Te amo, Lily.

Lily sintió como se sonrojaba y tragó saliva disimuladamente. Adam siempre la tomaba por sorpresa con ese tipo de comentarios y ella nunca sabía que responderle, no era del tipo romántico.

-Aw, eres tan dulce. –Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué nunca me respondes?

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Lily, confundida.

-Que me amas, nunca me lo dices.

Ella suspiró, lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener esa discusión de nuevo.

-Sabes que lo hago. –Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.- No tengo porque repetirlo a cada rato.

-Bueno, una vez de mil no estaría mal…

Adam dijo aquello con una mirada un poco desilusionada haciendo que Lily se sintiera mal. Ella de verdad lo quería, estaba… ¿enamorada? Sí, pero por supuesto que estaba enamorada de él, se estaban mudando juntos por Merlín. No te mudas con alguien a menos que estés verdaderamente enamorada de esa persona.

Decidida a demostrarle a su novio (y tal vez también a ella misma) lo mucho que lo quería, se acercó a él, envolvió los brazos en su cuello y le estampó un dulce beso en los labios. Adam sonrió y le respondió de inmediato, con muchas ganas.

-Te amo. –Susurró, Lily cuando se separaron, tratando de que no se le notara el nerviosismo en la voz.- De verdad lo hago, ya no lo dudes.

Él esbozó una radiante sonrisa, más de lo necesario quizás, y así Lily supo que estaban bien. Sabía que debía empezar a decirle eso más seguido… Pero la idea no la volvía precisamente loca.

-Y seamos honestos, si no te amara no te acompañaría a ese estúpido mundial y sí ya se que prometí no seguir insultando tu deporte favorito pero no es mi culpa que sea tan estúpido. –Decía todo aquello mientras intentaba decidir donde pondría las escobas que Adam había traído con él.- Oye, ¿no te pareces que cuatro escobas es una exageración? Entiendo que necesites una para practicar pero cuatro es…

Lily jadeo con sorpresa en el momento que se dio vuelta y vio la posición en la que estaba su novio. Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y su corazón empezó a latir como a un millón de veces por segundo. Trató de tragar saliva pero estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo hacerlo, dejó caer las escobas y se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de estupefacción.

-Adam, que… ¿Qué estás…? –Tartamudeó sin aliento.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él le dedicó una brillante sonrisa desde su posición, en el piso delante de ella hincado en una rodilla con una cajita de cristal entre sus manos. Lily de repente empezó a sentir la fuerte necesidad de salir corriendo.

-Adam…

-Lily, ¿te ca…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer su pregunta, Lily volvió a tomar una de las escobas del piso y lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¡Maldición, Lily! –Exclamó atónito mientras se sobaba el brazo.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué tú estás haciendo eso? –Preguntó ella con pánico en la voz.- ¡No es gracioso!

-¡No quería que fuera gracioso! –Respondió Adam, notablemente ofendido.- Lily, trato de pedirte…

-¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡No lo digas! –Lo cortó rápidamente.- ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? ¡Justamente ahora!

-¿Por qué eso es lo que la gente hace cuando esta enamorada, quizás? –Bufó con fastidio poniéndose de pie.- En serio, Lily, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

-¿Conmigo? ¡Yo no soy la que te está pidiendo matrimonio de la nada!

-¿De la nada? ¿Es en serio? –Preguntó Adam atónito.- Tengo más de una semana tratando de hacerlo… Ayer en la cena estuve a punto de hacerlo, te dije que quería pasar el resto de la vida contigo, te burlaste de mí y lo arruinaste.

Ella cerró la boca y bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable. No lo había hecho intencionalmente… ¿O sí?

-Era una broma blanca. –Murmuró.

-Pensé que habías dicho que me amabas. –Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-Si lo dije, te amo. – _Ugh, por qué me haces decirlo dos veces seguidas_.- Es solo que creo que vamos muy rápido, apenas y nos estamos mudando juntos…

-¿Y eso que importa? Lily, yo no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú. –Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su mejilla.- Eres el amor de mi vida.

Lily trató de no hacer una mueca de desagrado ante esa frase. Nunca había sido muy fan de ella.

-A veces quisiera saber que te pasó… -Suspiró Adam.- Quisiera saber quien rayos te lastimo tanto para hacer que le temieras de esta manera al amor y al compromiso.

Lily no respondió, se quedó ahí parada tratando de que las palabras de su novio no la afectaran más de lo debido, tratando de alejar recuerdos y rostros de su mente. No era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas… Nunca lo era.

-Se que alguien te falló una vez. –Lily tuvo un escalofrío al escuchar eso.- ¡Y entiendo si no quieres decirme quien fue, de verdad! Pero solo quiero que entiendas que yo no voy a hacer lo mismo… No voy a abandonarte, Lily.

Lily siguió en silencio, pensando temerosa en cual debía ser su respuesta a todo. La verdad era que le creía, creía cuando Adam le decía que la amaba y que no iba a abandonarla ni a fallarle… Pero era difícil. Lily había tenido el corazón roto durante muchos años y apenas con él era que había empezado a sanar, quería ir despacio… Pero sabía que mientras más despacio fuera más posibilidades habrían de perderlo.

-Lily, si tú no… Si tú no quieres estar conmigo creo que… Pues que deberías decírmelo porque…

-¡Adam, no hagas eso! –Exclamó, asustada del giro que estaba tomando esa conversación.- ¡Sabes que no es cierto!

-La verdad es que no lo se, Lily. A veces pienso que…

-¡Pues ya no pienses más! –Se apresuro a decir.- ¡Yo si quiero estar contigo, te juro que sí! Yo… yo…

Lily tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire. No podía permitirse perder a Adam, él era la base estable de su perfecta vida. Además ella lo quería, tal vez no tanto como él la quería a ella pero… Le quería lo suficiente, ¿no?

-De acuerdo. –Dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa.- Hagámoslo.

Adam la miró con sorpresa, por su expresión Lily pudo saber que casi creía que estaba bromeando pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros de manera inocente.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Preguntó con escepticismo.- Lily, no tienes que decir que sí solo porque…

-Quiero decir que sí. –Contestó rápidamente, tratando de sonar segura.- Quiero hacer esto… Vamos, pregúntamelo.

-¿Qué? –Adam rió.- Eso no funciona así, Lily. Me golpeaste con una escoba, ya mataste el momento.

-¡Adam! –Exclamó ella entre risas.- ¡Vamos, pregúntame! ¡Juro que me comportaré!

-Umm… No. Creo que ya no quiero hacerlo. –Bromeó el chico.

-Hey… Claro que quieres. –Ella le sonrió con ternura.- Hazlo, estoy lista.

-¿Segura? –Preguntó sonriendo.

 _No, para nada. Pero si no te miento seguramente vas a dejarme._

-Sip, segurísima… ¡Pero no te arrodilles! Me pone nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Rió y después suspiró. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.- Lily Evans… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí. –Respondió Lily rápidamente. Soltó una risita.- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Sí quiero!

La sonrisa de felicidad que vio esbozar a su no… Em, prometido, conmovió inmensamente a Lily y no pudo evitar imitarla. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea después de todo.

-Te amo, Lily.

Por suerte tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó a él para besarla, quitándole así la obligación de tener que decir la bendita frase por tercera vez en una misma hora.

Mientras Adam la besaba Lily solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía. No era maravilloso ni apasionado, solo _bien._ Era tranquilo, estable y seguro. Justo como su relación, justo como ella lo quería.

Entonces cuando las manos de Adam se posaron en su cintura y empezaron a acariciarla haciéndola entender lo que quería, Lily escuchó como la chimenea del salón conjunto al que estaban, empezaba a lanzar chispas anunciando que alguien llamaba.

-Pero que oportunos. –Gruñó Adam separándose de ella.

Lily rió por lo bajo colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de él de manera delicada.

-Ya vuelvo. –Susurró sonriente.- No te muevas.

-Ni loco.

Se sonrieron una última vez antes de que ella se alejara de él para ir rápidamente a ver quien la estaba llamando por la red Flu.

Entró al salón donde estaba la chimenea y pudo escuchar como salía de ella una voz bastante familiar… _Demasiado_ familiar.

-Emm… ¿Lily? ¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó la voz.- ¿Evans?

Lily se quedó helada al escuchar eso último. Pero claro que era una voz familiar. Hubiese sido capaz de reconocerla en cualquier lado. Había escuchado ese "Evans" demasiadas veces en su vida como para no hacerlo, no importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado desde la última vez.

Lily sacudió la cabeza varias veces, pensando que solo lo estaba imaginando y que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada… No podía ser él.

-¿Evans, me escuchas?

Pero sí era. No se lo estaba imaginando, era su voz, su arrogante, idiota y condenadamente atrayente voz. Lily sintió como si se estuviera mareando, la sangre le bombeaba con fuerza en los oídos y su corazón no sabía si debía latir rápido o más lento de lo usual _. ¡Genial, finalmente logrará matarme!_

-¿Evans? ¡Evans! ¡Ven acá y háblame no tengo todo el día!

El hecho de que empezaba a subir la voz fue lo que hizo que Lily saliera de su shock, no podía permitir que Adam lo escuchara. ¿Y quien se creía ese idiota para darle órdenes?

Ella se acercó rápidamente a la chimenea y se arrodilló frente a ella. Se sobresaltó cuando estuvo "frente a frente" con él. Si le habían quedado dudas de la identidad de quien la llamaba, éstas se acababan de extinguir. Cabello negro y desordenado, lentes de montura cuadrada… _Ay no._

-¡Evans! –Exclamó sorprendido cuando la vio.- Emm… Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella no respondió. Se le quedó mirando con una expresión que fluctuaba entre la sorpresa y el shock.

-Eh… Soy James Potter, ¿me recuerdas? Ya sabes; la escuela, Gryffindor, yo te acosaba y tú me echabas maldiciones, fuimos premios anuales el mismo año y emm… Una vez como que lo hicimos…

Entonces como en un acto reflejo, Lily tomó su varita e hizo desaparecer el rostro de James de su chimenea. Se levantó rápidamente y la cerró para así evitar que volviera a llamar.

-¿Lily? –Preguntó Adam desde la otra habitación haciéndola sobresaltar.- ¿Todo bien?

-Yo, eh… ¡Sí, sí todo está perfecto! –Respondió con la respiración acelerada.- ¡Creo que la chimenea se descompuso, luego la repararé!

Le echó una última mirada a ésta antes de sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Para que rayos la había llamado? ¿A caso se había vuelto loco? ¡Él no tenía ningún derecho a llamarla a su casa!

Seguro había sido una de sus bromas. Sí, eso era. Seguro estaba aburrido con Black en donde fuera que vivieran, juntos probablemente, y habían pensado en llamarla para molestarla. Sí, definitivamente eso era todo lo que querían. Idiotas inmaduros.

Lily se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, dispuesta a olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Solo había sido una broma ridícula, nada de que preocuparse.

James Potter no estaba ni cerca de volver para afectar su vida.

 **Como habrán visto este chapter fue mucho más largo que el anterior se que hay personas que les fastidia leer tanto así que déjenme saber por fa como les gustan más! Si tienen preguntas por favor háganlas, bye**


	4. Conociendo a Lily

**Aviso** **: _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Merlina Aldrige y Adam Pevertine pertenecen a la autora._**

 **Estos chapters me están saliendo más rápido de lo que esperaba, ¡Recemos para que esto no cambie!**

 **Christine C** **: Lo que querías llega en este capítulo! Ojala lo disfrutesss.**

 **Reader-reader2 : Te tomé la palabra y escribí este chap súper largo JAJA que bueno que te gusten así porque presiento que la mayoría serán largos. PD: Si lloraste con James y Harry conociéndose creo que en este lloraras mas D: #sorrynotsory**

 **Shadwood : ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que este también te encante. Y sí, James es un poco maldito pero es tan bello que casi siempre se me olvida :$$**

 **Yesica7448 : ¡Hola, estoy muy bien gracias! Buenoo, Lily no sabía que su hijo estaba ahí de haberlo sabido creo que hubiese reaccionado diferente, lo sabrás después de este chap(; ¡Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas! Un besotote para ti también :***

 **marcosasepulveda : (No se porque no puedo poner los puntos de tu user) ¡Gracias por unirte a la historia y dejarme tu review! Me hace muy feliz saber que te guste como va esto hasta ahora, ojala te guste este chap y sigas leyendo!**

 **¡Y gracias generales a todos los seguidores nuevos y a los que han dado fav, son lo máximo!**

 **Okay gente no quiero quitarles más tiempo porque el chapter es medio larguito pero al final les voy a dejar una preguntica y les agradecería que si alguien sabe me ayude con eso... Sin más que decir, disfruten la escena esperada por todos:**

* * *

 **3.** **Conociendo a Lily.**

James veía como su… Em, ¿hijo? Aun era algo extraño usar ese término con alguien. En fin, veía como Harry caminaba de un lado al otro por el apartamento con una clara expresión de ansiedad y frustración plasmada en el rostro. Había estado haciendo eso desde que habían realizado la infructuosa llamada a Lily hacía unas tres horas más o menos… Bueno, no había estado caminando durante todo ese tiempo pero sí había estado bastante inquieto.

-Prongs, tu turno… Prongs… ¡James! –Exclamó Peter sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, me toca. –Dijo volviendo a poner su atención en el partido de Exploding Snaps que sus amigos y él llevaban a cabo.- Lo siento, me distraje.

-Tranquilo, seguro estabas pensando en otro de tus secretos. –Dijo Sirius con resentimiento. Había estado en ese plan desde hacía horas.

-Oh, por favor, Sirius ya basta de eso. –Respondió James fastidiado.- No es como si tú me contaras todas las veces que has…

-Harry, ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato? –Preguntó Remus, con claras intenciones de interrumpir a su amigo.- Ven, juega con nosotros.

-Sí, niño, siéntate, me estás poniendo nervioso…

-Han pasado más de tres horas, es obvio que no va a llamar. –Respondió el chico sin dejar de caminar.- ¿Por qué no intentas de nuevo? Tal vez ahora si quiera hablar…

-Naaa, no querrá créeme.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te detesta? –Preguntó Harry.- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? Aparte de haberla abandonado cuando estaba embarazada, obviamente.

-Um, no lo se… ¡Y yo no la abandoné! Yo…

-Tu padre era un poco idiota cuando estábamos en la escuela, Harry. –Respondió Remus sin despegar su atención del juego.- A tu madre no le agradaba eso.

-Uy sí, hablo el más maduro. –James puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y entonces que? ¿Sólo te quedarás ahí sin hacer nada? –Le preguntó Harry a James, obviamente molesto.- ¿No piensas moverte?

-Hey, está librando un partido muy importante. –Respondió Peter ofendido.- A eso no se le dice no hacer nada.

-Gracias, Wormy.

James vio como Harry ponía los ojos en blanco y se dejaba caer en una silla con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. James sonrió un poco, una vez que se había acostumbrado, ver lo mucho que Harry se parecía a él era gracioso y no espeluznante.

-Esto es ridículo, ¿Pasaras todo el día jugando cartas? ¿No tienes que trabajar o algo así?

-Chico, ¿quieres relajarte? Mañana James te llevará a las oficinas de El Profeta y pondrán encontrar a Evans. –Le dijo Sirius con su usual tono de despreocupación.- ¿Cierto, Prongs?

James suspiró y asintió con desgano, ir a buscar a Lily después de tantos años y después de la fracasada llamada por Flu era lo que menos quería hacer… Pero ya se lo había prometido a Harry.

-Eres muy joven para estar tan estresado. –Continúo Sirius. Luego le acercó su botella de firewhiskey a Harry.- Ten, toma un trago.

-Tengo trece.

-¿Y eso que?

-Que los menores de edad no pueden tomar alcohol. –Dijo Remus en tono de regaño.

-¿Quién dice? Yo lo hacía y termine bien.

-Uy sí, que bien terminaste. –Rió Peter.

-¿Lo ven?, ¡Esto es justo por lo que quiero emanciparme! –Exclamó Harry exasperado.- ¡Así no tendré que seguir dependiendo de adultos incompetentes! –Luego volteó a ver a Remus.- Sin ofender.

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré a la culpa por asociación.

-¿Sabes, Moony? Podrías venderle hielo a un esquimal con esa fachada de bondad que siempre tienes…

-Cierra la boca, Padfoot. Y concéntrate, es tu turno.

James también quería concentrarse en el juego pero las palabras de Harry seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza. "Adultos incompetentes" ¿con que tipo de personas había crecido ese niño? Tenían que haber sido realmente horribles para que tuviera esas terribles ganas de emanciparse. James no podía evitar sentirse culpable, tal vez él no hubiese sido el padre del año pero no habría sido tan malo… ¿Verdad?

Posó la mirada en Harry durante unos segundos, analizándolo, y entonces notó algo en lo que no había reparado hasta ese momento. Sintió como el pecho se le hinchaba y sonrió.

-Hey, ¿esa camiseta es de las flechas?

Al principio Harry lo miro confundido pero después bajo la mirada hasta su camiseta de las Flechas de Appleby.

-Oh. Sí, sí lo es. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- ¿Los conoces?

-Pero claro que los conozco. –James dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa y se levantó.- ¿Quién no conoce al mejor equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra?

-James, el juego no ha… -Peter empezó a decir pero de repente calló.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?

James ignoro las protestas de su amigo por haber dejado el juego y camino hacia Harry.

-¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

-¿Gustarme? –Rió James.- Niño, eso es como preguntarme si me gusta respirar.

Casi siempre cuando daba esa respuesta la gente lo miraba como si estuviera loco, pero no Harry, él solo le sonrió con empatía. Así James pudo saber que lo entendía.

-¿Has ido a algún partido? –Preguntó Harry con genuino interés en los ojos.- De las flechas me refiero.

-Uf sí, he ido a millones. El mejor ha sido la final de la liga hace cinco años. –Recordó James con sentimiento.- Donovan tenía el brazo roto por una bludger y…

-Y siguió jugando hasta que terminó el partido. –Concluyó Harry con una sonrisa.- Lo recuerdo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estuviste ahí? –Preguntó James emocionado.

-Idiota. –Escuchó decir a Sirius.

James entendió el insulto de su amigo al ver como Harry borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y la cambiaba por una expresión algo amarga. Subió una ceja de manera irónica.

-No se si lo sabías pero ir a partidos de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch no está dentro de los planes del Ministerio sobre diversión y esparcimiento para huérfanos.

 _Por supuesto que no. Excelente pregunta, James, sigue así, haz que el chico te odie._ Se pateó mentalmente.

-Bueno… ¿Te gustaría ver unos videos del partido?

-¿Que?

-Ya sabes, videos muggle, son como fotografías pero con sonido y…

-Se lo que son los videos muggles. –Respondió Harry con hostilidad.- Pero no quiero verlos.

James puso los ojos en blanco. Claro, ¿Qué más podía ser un hijo suyo sino un adolescente malhumorado?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! ¡Odio los videos muggles! ¿De acuerdo?

James subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Tal vez congeniar con su hijo sería un poco más difícil de lo que había pensado…

* * *

 _Cuatro horas después…_

Harry nunca se había considerado una persona sentimental o emotiva, había muy pocas cosas en el mundo que podían conmoverlo de verdad… El Qudditch definitivamente era una de ellas.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo logró hacer eso? –Preguntó atónito con la mirada pegada a la caja que los muggles llamaban "televisión".- Tenía el hombro dislocado e igual siguió jugando…

-Es un héroe. Dos días buscando esa bendita snitch. –Respondió James con la voz quebrada.- Después de este partido mi vida nunca fue la misma, niño, te lo juro…

Harry vio de reojo como James se pasaba una mano por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas. Naturalmente ver a otras personas llorar era algo que a él lo ponía muy incómodo pero esto podía entenderlo, el Quidditch causaba lo mismo en él… Claro, Harry no era tan llorón como James.

-Me pregunto si algún día podré ser tan buen buscador. –Preguntó Harry en un susurro.

-Por supuesto que sí. –Respondió James de inmediato.- Eres un Potter, somos conocidos por ser los mejores en todo.

Harry rió y se sonrojó un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que podía ser el mejor en algo.

-¡Oye! ¿Tienes videos del Mundial del 84? Leí que ha sido uno de lo mejores de la historia…

Tomó la caja de videos que James había traído y empezó a buscar entre ellos. Escuchó a éste soltar una risita.

-Pensé que odiabas los videos muggles.

Harry dejó de buscar de inmediato, pensó en una respuesta inteligente pero no se le ocurrió nada. La verdad era que solo había dicho eso porque estaba enfadado. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que "odio" fue una palabra demasiado fuerte.

-Está bien. –Rió James.- Eso pasa.

-Por cierto, ¿de donde sacaste tantos videos? Debe haber como cien…

-Regalo de cumpleaños de Remus. Me lo dio con la televi-cosa. –Respondió James sonriente.- Él es el que más conocimiento tiene sobre el mundo muggle, al parecer siempre ha habido alguien que se encarga de obtener estos videos… Debo admitir que es un invento genial.

-Opino lo mismo… Por cierto, ¿A dónde fueron?

Harry y James habían estado tan absortos en sus videos que no se habían dado cuento de cuando los otros tres adultos se habían marchado.

-Remus y Peter deben haberse ido ya a casa; y espero que Sirius esté abajo preparando todo para abrir el bar…

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que ya empezaba a hacerse tarde hasta ese momento. Hizo una mueca.

-Creo que yo también debería irme, se va a hacer tarde…

-¿Que? No tienes que irte. –Se apresuro a decirle James.- Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. Prepararé el sofá o puedes usar la cama de Sirius, a él no le importa dormir en el piso, es como un perro realmente.

El chico soltó una carcajada ante eso.

-¿Estás seguro? Se veía que en serio estaba enfadado contigo, no quiero que por mi culpa…

-Naaa, no le prestes atención. –Respondió James, quitándole importancia.- Solo está exagerando. Sirius Black es la reina del drama, parece más molesto de lo que en verdad está.

Harry sonrió, aliviado por no tener que irse. No estaba muy seguro de porque no quería marcharse, una parte de él quería convencerse de que era porque se había hecho tarde y sería más seguro quedarse… Pero en el fondo sabía que simplemente estaba disfrutando pasar tiempo con James.

-Además, si te quedas podremos llegar más temprano con Evans y tendrás más rápido tu firma.

Harry, que había olvidado casi por completo ese tema, tragó saliva nervioso. Estaba realmente preocupado por la reacción que tendría Lily cuando lo viera al día siguiente… Si era que de hecho se veían.

-James, tú… -Suspiró.- ¿Tú crees que la encontremos?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos y cuando Harry estaba a punto de romperlo, sintió la mano de James en su hombro. Subió la mirada y se encontró con su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Oye, si Donovan pudo encontrar su snitch, nosotros podemos encontrar a nuestra Lily.

Algo cálido y agradable se extendió por el pecho de Harry cuando escuchó a James referirse a Lily como _"nuestra Lily"._ Había algo realmente confortable en eso.

Honestamente, había algo reconfortable en toda la situación, en estar ahí con James. No era como si Harry hubiese cambiado de idea sobre su emancipación ni que se estuviera metiendo ideas en la cabeza, nada de eso… Pero no podía evitar pensar que pretender ser normal por una noche no le haría daño.

Esa noche solo era un chico viendo videos de Quidditch con su padre y a pesar de saber que el sentimiento no duraría, le gustaba… Y le gustaba más de lo que admitía.

* * *

Lily sabía que lo único que tenía que ocupar su mente ese día era la importante reunión que tendría al llegar a la oficina, era la junta mensual del periódico en la que los jefes iban a evaluar el desempeño de todas las áreas. Claro que ella no debía temer a esas reuniones, era muy buena en su trabajo, sus lectores la adoraban y siempre cumplía con sus entregas… Sin embargo sí temía. Y temía porque para su desgracia una de las grandes jefas era Merlina Aldrige, una ex compañera de Hogwarts que, por razones desconocidas para Lily, la había detestado desde que tenía memoria y siempre aprovechaba esas reuniones para avergonzarla y hacerla quedar como una inútil.

Sí, en eso era en lo que debía estar pensando, debía estar preparándose mentalmente para no dejar que los reproches sin sentido y las burlas de Merlina la afectaran, debía estar chequeando que todos sus informes estuvieran al día y que su apariencia fuera impecable… Pero no, Lily solo podía pensar en la estúpida llamada de broma que había recibido el día anterior.

Aquello la frustraba en maneras que no sabía explicar, por más que intentaba convencerse a si misma de que aquello solo había sido un chiste estúpido por parte de un ser humano estúpido no lograba sacárselo de la mente. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, preguntándose por que la había llamado, de dónde había sacado su dirección… Bueno con respecto a eso tenía una pequeña teoría. _Voy a matarte, Remus_.

Y a pesar de saber que no debía darle tanta importancia al tema, igual se lo daba. No sabía por que pero la hacía sentir nerviosa, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar y no sabía si era malo o bueno… Era desesperante.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado la hora de la junta y posiblemente nunca lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Marlene entró en su oficina gritándole.

-¡Lily! ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando y levantarte? –Le preguntó la rubia desde la puerta, exaltada.- ¡Ya te están esperando!

La chica se sobresaltó al ser sacada de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente. Subió la mirada y se encontró con su mejor amiga y editora de su columna viéndola agitada y algo enojada.

-¿Qué dices, Mar? –Preguntó, aun un poco distraída.

-¡Por Merlín! –Marlene caminó hacia el escritorio de Lily y la obligó a levantarse tomándola por un brazo.- ¡Debiste haber estado ahí hace diez minutos! ¡Muévete!

-¡Mar, auch, me lastimas! –Se quejó Lily soltándose de su agarre. Bufó.- ¿Quieres relajarte? La reunión aun no ha empezado, faltan…

-Sí, faltan cinco minutos para el resto de las personas pero no para aquellas a las que Merlina Aldrige odia. –Le explicó su amiga a la vez que entraban en el elevador.- Rayos, Lily, sabes que tienes que llegar antes que ella para que no tenga nada que decir.

-Ya se, ya se, lo olvidé, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba… Distraída.

-Pues esas distracciones pueden costarte tu trabajo, cosa que no me importaría si no fuera porque si te despiden yo me iré contigo. –Bromeó la editora.

-No van a despedirme… -Dijo Lily relajada. Pero luego se tenso.- No pueden despedirme, ¿cierto? No porque ella lo diga.

-No, por supuesto que no. –Respondió Marlene, suspiró.- Pero no quiero que le des razones a esa idiota para que te moleste, trabajas muy duro en esa columna… ¡Ambas trabajamos muy duro en ella!

Lily rió por lo bajo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa agradecida a su amiga, le encantaba la manera en que se preocupaba por ella ya que no era para nada sentimental.

-En fin, ¿en que estabas pensando? Estabas totalmente ida cuando entre a tu oficina.

-Nada, son tonterías. –Mintió, sobándose la frente con la mano.- Mar, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No, Lily, tu camisa verde con tu cabello no hace que parezcas un árbol de navidad. Merlín, ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que pasar por esto?

-Emm... No quería preguntar eso. –Aunque tenía que admitir que era bueno que se lo recordara.- Quería saber si… Pues… ¿Tú has vuelto a saber algo de Los Merodeadores?

Marlene se volvió a verla como si acabara de preguntarle si los hipogrifos son buenas mascotas. Entendía porque lo hacía, Lily rara vez mencionaba algo que tuviera que ver con _él_. Trató en lo más que pudo de mantener una expresión serena para que su amiga no notara nada.

-Bueno… -Respondió dudosa la rubia.- Veo a Sirius de vez en cuando, ya sabes… Para ponernos al día.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, esos dos habían estado "poniéndose al día" todos los meses desde quinto año. _Merlín, por qué no se casan y ya._

-¿Y tú? ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

-No en realidad. –Se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.- Veo a Remus cuando voy a Hogsmeade a hablar con Severus o a visitar la escuela pero eso es todo.

-¿Y entonces por que la pregunta? –Preguntó Mar con una ceja levantada.

-Por nada, solo quería saber sobre ellos.

-¿Así de la nada? –Lily podía ver como una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en el rostro de su amiga.- ¿De _ellos_ o de James?

Lily dio un respingo a la vez que las puertas del elevador se abrían. ¿Cómo sabía? ¿No lo hacía, cierto? Por supuesto que no, era imposible que lo supiera, solo estaba siendo paranoica. _¡Ya cálmate, Evans!_

 _-_ ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, querría yo saber algo sobre ese individuo? –Preguntó saliendo del elevador, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.- No podría importarme menos.

-Aww, vamos, Lily. –Respondió la otra con una voz burlona.- No tiene nada de malo querer saber acerca de tu enamoramiento adolescente.

-¡Él no era ningún…! –Tomó aire y movió una mano de manera despectiva.- Olvídalo, no caeré en tu juego, solo quieres molestarme.

-¿No es eso lo que quiero siempre? –Preguntó Marlene riendo.

Lily le puso los ojos en blanco, a veces era realmente imposible hablar seriamente con ella. En fin, podía pensar en Potter después, ahora tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo. Tomó un largo y casi lastimero suspiro cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a la sala donde se haría la junta.

-¿Todos mis informes están bien, no? –Preguntó Lily como por millonésima vez en esa semana.- ¿No van a despedirme?

-No, no lo harán. –Le volvió a asegurar su amiga con una sonrisita tranquilizadora.- Estaré arriba y si necesitas, algo: Solo escríbelo.

Lily sonrió cuando Marlene le entregó un cuaderno del juego de dos que tenían. Los habían hechizado para poder comunicarse durante esas reuniones. La chica decidió no pensar en el muchacho de lentes que le había enseñado ese hechizo durante su sexto año.

Tomó una última bocanada de aire, tratando de coger valor. y entró.

En la sala de conferencias ya se encontraban casi todos, pudo reconocer Adam sentado casi al otro lado de la sala, él también la notó y le dedicó una enamoradiza sonrisa, la había estado viendo así desde que había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio y ya empezaba a ponerla incómoda. Después de responderle a su novio con una sonrisa recatada, Lily buscó un asiento en la gran mesa frente a ella.

-Vaya, Evans, pensé que no llegarías. –Escuchó que una voz irónica y molesta le decía.- Gracias por deleitarnos con tu presencia.

Lily reprimió el impulso de lanzarle una mirada asesina (o un maleficio), estaba segura de que lo habría hecho si aquella mujer odiosa y miserable no fuera su jefa. Subió la mirada y se encontró con la mirada fría de Merlina quien la veía con desdén.

-Merlina querida, voy a comenzar a pensar que te pagan extra solo para que me tomes el tiempo en cada reunión. –Respondió Lily con una sonrisita hipócrita.- O pensaré que te agrado demasiado y por eso pareces estar solo pendiente de mí.

-No te halagues demasiado, Evans. –La voz de Merlina era dura y hostil.- No a todos nos gustan tus comentarios inteligentes, solo a tus lectores.

Sin decir otra palabra, la mujer se alejó de Lily y tomó lugar junto al resto de los jefes. La pelirroja suspiro con pesar, algo le decía que sería una junta muy larga.

Pero se equivocó. Al principio empezó como todas las reuniones mensuales, la charla sobre los objetivos de El Profeta, sobre lo afortunados que eran por trabajar ahí y más charla motivacional. Después empezaron a hablar individualmente sobre todos los reporteros y columnistas que estaban ahí sentados. Para su suerte nadie, salvo Merlina obviamente, tuvo nada negativo que decir sobre su desempeño ese mes. Claro que solo habían pasado quince minutos, aun quedaba tela por cortar.

De repente su atención fue atraída al ver la caligrafía de Marlene aparecer en una de las hojas de su cuaderno especial.

" _Lily, ¿había alguna razón específica para que preguntaras por James Potter?"_

Se sobresaltó de inmediato al leer eso. Rápidamente vio hacia todos lados como si fuera posible que supieran de lo que estaba hablando. Tomó su pluma muggle y garabateó su respuesta.

" _Mckinnon, este es el peor momento para que me preguntes eso. ¡Y no! ¡No hay ninguna razón!"_

Lily espero que esa respuesta le bastara a su amiga para dejarla en paz con el tema pero…

" _Bien, si no hay ninguna razón entonces explícame que hace en la entrada del edificio pidiendo hablar contigo."_

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, atónita y más alto de lo que había querido.

Varias personas voltearon a verla confundidos pero ella apenas pudo dedicarles una sonrisa de disculpa. Trató de escribirle una respuesta a Marlene pero sus manos no le estaban funcionando, ¡ni siquiera sabía que decir! Empezó a sudar y su corazón a latir rápidamente.

" _¡Pues dile que se largue de aquí!"_ –Escribió luego de salir del momentáneo shock.- _"¡Yo no quiero hablar con él! ¡Desaparécelo!"_

" _¿Me crees idiota o que?"_ -Respondió Marlene a través del cuaderno.- _"¡Ya lo intenté pero es James Potter, no se dará por vencido tan fácil!"_

Lily gimió con aflicción, sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Para ese entonces sus compañeros y jefes podían estar hablando de la cosa más importante del mundo y ella no estaría prestando ni la más mínima atención.

" _Por; Merlín, ahora está usando un hechizo de levitación para mandar notitas por la ventana…"_

Lily bufó fastidiada. _¿Qué edad tienes, Potter? ¿Once?_

" _¿Y que dice el idiota?"_

" _Lo transcribiré, dice: 'Evans, Marlene me dijo que estás en una reunión pero de verdad,_ _ **de verdad**_ _, necesito hablar contigo."_

El pulso de Lily se aceleró al leer su insistencia. Por un pequeño segundo se preguntó si tal vez Potter en serio tenía que hablar algo importante con ella… Pero desechó la idea de inmediato, por supuesto que no tenía que hablar nada importante, simplemente quería amargarle la vida, como siempre.

" _No le respondas."_ –Escribió en la libreta mágica.- _"Ignóralo y eventualmente se irá."_

Eso era algo que no se había creído ni por un segundo pero no estaba de más intentar.

" _Sí, claro."_ –Le respondió su amiga.- _"Envió otra: 'Evans, ¿recuerdas cuando te presté mis apuntes de transformaciones en sexto año? Pues es hora de devolverme el favor: habla conmigo.' "_

" _¡Mar!, ¡Deja de enviarme lo que dice! Tengo que concentrarme aquí."_

" _Lily, no creo que vaya a detenerse, ¿Por qué no le digo que lo verás cuando salgas y…?"_

Lily ni siquiera dejo que Marlene terminara de escribir su pregunta para darle una respuesta.

" _¡NO! No voy a caer en sus estúpidas trampas, no voy a verlo y se acabó."_

" _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesta?"_

" _¡Molesto es él!"_

" _Otra nota: 'Se que amas hacerme rogar, Evans pero por favor madura y baja a hablar conmigo.' "_

¿Qué diablos? ¡Otra vez dándole órdenes! ¿Pero quien rayos se creía?

-¡Imbécil!

Había olvidado casi por completo que estaba rodeada por otras personas cuando exclamó eso. Sintió con horror como todos se le quedaban mirando entre sorprendidos y confusos, sintió como el color dejaba su cara.

-Yo, eh… Yo…

-¿Algo que quieras compartir con el resto de nosotros, Evans? –Preguntó Merlina con mordacidad.

Lily negó rápidamente con la cabeza. _Dudo que te importe saber del insoportable idiota que está intentando contactarme, así que no._

-Disculpen, estaba pensando en voz alta. –Murmuró avergonzada.

-Pues deja de hacerlo.

Merlina le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio antes de devolver su atención al reportero en que estaba enfocada la reunión en ese momento. Lily sintió alivio cuando volvió a estar fuera de las miradas de sus colegas… Pero seguía angustiada.

Volvió a posar la mirada en su libreta y lo que leyó la sorprendió.

" _Ya se calló."_

" _¿Qué?"_ –Escribió Lily confundida.- " _¿Cómo que ya se calló?"_

" _No ha enviado más notas… Tal vez tenías razón y se rindió."_

No había nada que la pelirroja no deseara más que creerse eso, quería pensar que Potter había entendido que no quería hablar con él y se había marchado. Pero sabía que no era así. Por desgracia lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer que se daría por vencido con tanta facilidad. La verdad era que su silencio solo la preocupaba.

Y con razón.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la nota de Marlene afirmando que James se había rendido cuando Lily observo con horror como una carta con sobre rojo entraba por la ventana de la sala de reuniones. Como era de esperarse, la carta cayó frente a ella y fue en ese momento en que supo que no podía ser nada menos que un vociferador. Sintió nuevamente las miradas de todos los presentes puesta sobre ella. _Ay no._

-¡Señorita, Evans! –Exclamó uno de sus jefes.- ¿Qué significa esto?

Lily sabía que si no la abría sería peor así que tragó saliva y con las manos temblorosas, tomó la carta y rompió el sobre. Esta saltó de sus manos y adquirió forma de una boca con dientes y lengua antes de empezar a gritar:

" _¡Por amor a Merlín, Evans! ¡Basta de drama, tuvimos un bebé no asesinamos a la Reina muggle! ¡Se que me odias pero necesito que bajes a hablar conmigo de inmediato! ¡No me hagas enviar otra de estas!"_

Después de eso la carta se calló para luego prenderse en fuego y volverse cenizas frente a los ojos de todos.

El silencio que le siguió a eso fue el más tenso y desesperante que Lily había presenciado en mucho tiempo. Estaba enojada. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado así de enojada. Y "enojo" era una palabra suave para lo que estaba sintiendo. Era tanto así que en ese momento los maleficios imperdonables habían dejado de parecer algo horrible e inhumano.

-Lily… ¿Ese era…?

La voz que había hablado era la de Adam y escucharla fue lo que hizo que Lily saliera del transe en el que había entrado. Se levantó bruscamente antes de que su prometido pudiera terminar de hablar y salió de la sala sin decir una palabra.

Una vez que llegó a la entrada del edificio las únicas palabras que pasaban por la mente de Lily eran " _Voy a matarte, Potter."_ Sentía como la sangre de las venas le hervía y todo el cuerpo le temblaba por la rabia. Salió y lo buscó con la mirada rápidamente, al principio no lo veía y llegó a pensar que se había marchado así sin más.

Pero entonces pudo reconocerlo de espaldas en un callejón cruzando la calle y saber que incluso sin verlo a la cara podía reconocerlo la hizo sentirse incluso más furiosa. Empezó a caminar, casi correr, hacia él.

-¡Potter! –Le gritó cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca.

Él se volteó con una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció en el momento en que vio la mirada asesina de Lily.

-¡Evans, escúchame…!

-¡Te voy a asesinar! –Gritó ella llegando a su lado.- ¡Juro por Merlín que ahora sí te voy a asesinar!

-¡Evans, cálmate! –Respondió él, retrocediendo.- ¡Cálmate y déjame…!

-¿Qué me calme? ¿ Me estás pidiendo que me calme? –Lily se sentía totalmente fuera de sí.- ¿Esa es tu forma de calmarme? ¿Avergonzándome delante de todos los que trabajan conmigo?

-¡Hey, no quería llegar a eso pero ayer no me respondiste! –Trató de defenderse rápidamente.- ¡Y tampoco respondías a ninguna de mis notas y…!

-¡Porque no quería hablar contigo! ¡No _quiero_ hablar contigo! Tú… Grandísimo… Idiota… -Le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo por cada palabra que decía.- Arrogante… Ególatra…

-¡Auch, Evans! ¡Basta…! –Respondió él tratando de evitar que lo siguiera golpeando.- ¡Demonios, aun sabes como golpear…! ¡Auch!

-¿Esta es otra de tus bromas, no? ¿Es eso? –Preguntó ella con la respiración acelerada.- ¡Tú y tus estúpidos amigos no tienen nada más que hacer sino molestarme!

-Evans, esto no…

-¡Black! ¿Black, dónde rayos estás? –Gritó Lily buscando al otro merodeador con la mirada.- ¡Se que estás aquí, Sirius! ¡Así que no seas cobarde y sal!

-¿Qué? Sirius no está conmigo. –James se apresuro a responder.- Evans, escúchame por un segundo; no estoy tratando de gastarte una broma, yo solo…

Pero no terminó de hablar pues en ese momento Lily sacó su varita de su bolsillo y lo apuntó a la garganta de James. Éste soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y tragó saliva, había estado muchas veces en esa posición para saber que no venía nada nuevo.

-¡Lily! ¡Guarda eso! –Le pidió nervioso.- ¡No estoy jugando! ¡De verdad tengo algo importante que decirte!

-¿Y que es? ¿Ah? –Preguntó sin dejar de gritar.- ¿Qué diablos puede ser tan importante que no pudiste esperar a que terminara mi reunión?

James tomó aire y le dedicó una mirada significativa antes de responder.

-Lily, te presentó a Harry. –Respondió James antes de moverse a un lado para que Lily pudiera ver a un niño que era idéntico a él.- Nuestro hijo.

La mente de Lily se quedó por completo en blanco cuando tuvo frente a ella a un chico que solo pudo recordarle a James cuando estaban en la escuela… Un James con los ojos verdes. _Sus_ ojos verdes.

El niño la veía con una expresión entre nerviosa y asustada pero Lily no reaccionaba, si el día anterior había estado en shock al recibir la llamada de James ahora estaba en un nivel superior a eso. Su corazón desaceleró sus latidos y de repente sintió como si el aire de sus pulmones le faltara pero no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo.

-Em… Hola. –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

Lily quiso responderle pero no encontró palabras para hacerlo. Era como si hubiese olvidado como hablar o incluso como pensar algo concreto.

-¿Esto…? ¿Es una broma? –Le preguntó a James con un hilito de voz.- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-Vas a tener que explicarme por que todos te preguntan eso. –Le dijo Harry a James, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron incluso más al escucharlo responder. No, claro que no era una broma. Era demasiado real, demasiado parecido a James… Demasiado parecido a un bebé que tenía casi 14 años sin ver.

No fue sino hasta que parpadeó varias veces que sintió algo húmedo rodar por sus mejillas y supo que estaba llorando, ella no era de las que lloraba en público pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Entonces desde el fondo de su corazón sintió crecer el inmenso impulso de envolver a ese niño en sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca… Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí… –Le dijo con la voz quebrada cuando por fin logró hablar.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¡Digo, estoy feliz de que lo hicieras pero…!

-Evans, creo que Harry se sentiría más cómodo respondiendo si tú…

Ella lo miró confundida pero después vio como James miraba su varita, que ahora apuntaba a Harry, y se apresuró a guardarla.

-Disculpa, disculpa… -Se apresuró a decir, pasándose una mano por la cara tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.- Es que la última vez que te vi eras… Eras un bebé tan pequeño y ahora… ¡Ahora estás inmenso!

Harry y James subieron una ceja y ella ignoró el escalofrío que la recorrió al ver lo idénticos que eran. Lo que había dicho había sonado un poco mal.

-¡O sea no inmenso, _inmenso_! –Corrigió rápidamente.- Pero grande… ¡Proporcionalmente grande, me refiero! Bueno, sabes de lo que hablo, yo… Ay, lo siento, soy un desastre.

Harry soltó una risita por lo bajo y Lily sintió como su corazón se encogía ante esto.

-¿Estás bien? –Aquella pregunta le salió por puro instinto.- ¿Te pasó algo, tú…?

-No, no. Estoy bien. –Le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa.- Ya sabes, proporcionado y eso…

-De hecho, tiene algo que quiere que firmes. –Intervino James.- Vamos, niño, es tu momento…

-Ah, sí, sí. Cierto. –Respondió Harry como recordando algo.- Solo dame un momento…

Lily observo como su hijo buscaba algo dentro de sus bolsillos. Sentía la mirada de James puesta sobre ella pero aunque hubiese querido verlo no habría podido quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry.

-Aquí está. –Dijo el chico sacando un pergamino del bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Necesito tu firma en esto… No puedo emanciparme sin ella.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué? –Preguntó Lily, tomando el pergamino confundida. Por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal.- ¿Emanciparte? ¿De quien? ¿De tus padres?

Harry dudó si responderle por unos segundos y Lily supo que estaba decidiendo si debía decirle la verdad.

-De la tutela del Ministerio, de hecho. -James habló impidiendo que Harry tuviera que hacerlo.- Nunca lo adoptaron.

Lily sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago al escuchar eso. Volvió a ver a Harry como preguntándole si era cierto y a pesar de que el chico asintió ella no podía creérselo. _¿Cómo es posible?_

-Pero…

-Sí bueno, es una historia muy larga y aburrida. –La interrumpió Harry.- Así que si pudieras…

Él apunto hacia el pergamino con la cabeza y Lily asintió rápidamente antes de sacar su pluma muggle del mismo bolsillo donde guardaba su varita. Se apoyó en su propia mano para poder firmar, algo borroso porque le temblaban las manos.

-¡Hey, recuerdo esa cosa! –Exclamó James.- ¿Aun la tienes?

Lily no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando recuerdos de James jugando con su pluma en la sala común de Gryffindor inundaron su mente.

-Listo. –Dijo devolviéndole el pergamino a Harry.- Aquí tienes.

-Genial. –Respondió él con una sonrisa.- Gracias, de verdad.

Ella le dedicó una mirada confundida y algo desesperada también.

-¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó con un poco de aflicción en su voz.- ¿Necesitas algo más o…?

-Em, no, no te preocupes. Con esto estoy bien.

Lily tragó saliva, preocupada. No quería que se fuera, acababan de conocerse, todo había sido demasiado rápido…

-Solo tengo que llevar esto al Ministerio para poder tener mi audiencia mañana…

-¡Yo puedo llevarte! –Le dijo ella sin pensarlo.- El Ministerio está cerca, no tengo problema en acompañarte.

-¿No tienes una reunión a la cual volver? –Preguntó James confundido.

De hecho sí y sabía que debía hacerlo si no quería perder su trabajo pero… Por primera vez en años su trabajo había pasado a segundo plano. Esto era más importante.

-No, no... Ellos estarán bien sin mí. –Le aseguró a Harry con una sonrisa.- De verdad puedo acompañarte, puedo hacerlo.

-Yo también puedo hacerlo. –Dijo James rápidamente.- Ya te traje hasta aquí, tampoco tengo problema.

 _Por favor, Potter, déjame esto aunque sea…_

-Emm… -Harry dudó por unos segundos y miró a sus padres simultáneamente antes de ver solo a Lily.- ¿Estás segura de que puedes acompañarme?

-¡Sí! –Respondió ella de inmediato.- 100% segura.

Él le sonrió antes de voltear hacia James que lo veía expectante.

-¿No te molesta, cierto? –Le preguntó Harry a su padre.

James dudo por unos segundos con una mirada algo… ¿Triste? Lily no pudo estar segura porque rápidamente la cambió por su típica mirada despreocupada y confiada.

-Naaa, no te preocupes. –Respondió con tranquilidad.- Tengo cosas que hacer en… Ya sabes, por ahí.

Harry asintió sin dejar de verlo. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos haciendo sentir a Lily como si estuviera de más, cosa que no le gustaba para nada.

-Bueno… Gracias, James, de verdad. –Le dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras, niño. –Respondió James con una inmensa sonrisa.- Oye y al final no pudimos ver los videos del mundial así que… Bueno, ya sabes donde vivo, puedes pasarte cuando quieras y… Pues los veremos.

Lily dudaba pero conociendo a James estaba casi segura de que hablaban de Quidditch.

-Ah, de acuerdo. –Dijo Harry con una risita.- Un día de estos tal vez vaya.

-Perfecto. –Asintió el Potter mayor sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry también asintió antes de empezar a caminar hacia Lily quien le sonrió inmensamente, no podía creer lo feliz que la hacía que hubiese aceptado irse con ella.

-Adiós, James. –Se despidió el niño moviendo la mano.

Él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y finalmente Harry y Lily salieron del callejón para empezar a caminar hacia el Ministerio.

La pelirroja hubiese deseado que el Ministerio quedara más lejos, mientras más tiempo pasara con Harry mejor para ella, había millones de cosas que quería preguntarle, mucho que quería saber… Pero no decía nada. Caminaban en silencio, podía sentir que para él era incomodo pero para ella era perfecto. No quería hablar porque sentía que si lo hacía rompería toda la ilusión, que se despertaría de un sueño que ni sabía que quería tener… Pero que ahora no se sentía capaz de dejar ir.

Al final, posiblemente incapaz de seguir aguantando el silencio, fue Harry quien hablo.

-¿Estás segura de que no tendrás problemas? –Preguntó el chico con timidez.- Por no volver a la reunión…

-Sí, estoy segura, de verdad. –Mintió. Luego dijo más para ella misma que para él- Además supongo que así será más difícil para Adam pedirme que le devuelva el anillo…

-¿Qué? ¿Se van a casar? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido, haciéndola sobresaltar.- ¿Hablas en serio? Pero siempre dices que no te casaras hasta los cuarenta y cinco.

Lily sonrió y su pecho se lleno de orgullo al escucharlo decir eso. Solo había una forma de que Harry pudiera saber eso.

-¿Lees mi columna? –Preguntó de manera soñadora.

-¡Por supuesto! –Respondió él con una sonrisa.- ¡Es la mejor columna del mundo!

Ella no podía dejar de sonreír de felicidad. Sentía que esa era la mejor crítica que le habían hecho en toda su vida como escritora.

-La leo todos los días que sale. –Siguió contándole Harry.- La he leído desde que empezaste a escribirla… Bueno, excepto por esos meses que viví en Edale, es un pueblo muy alejado y El Profeta no llega hasta allá… Eso fue justamente por lo que pedí que me trasladaran.

Lily dejó de sonreír para verlo confundida. ¿Unos meses? ¿En cuantos lugares había vivido?

-Bueno eso y el hecho de que mis padres adoptivos vendían pociones ilegales.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta y horrorizada cuando lo escuchó decir eso. _Tiene que estar jugando conmigo._ Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos haciendo que Harry volteara a verla.

-¡Pociones medicinales! –Aclaró, como si eso pudiera mejorarlo.- Pero ilegales al fin y al cabo…

-Espera, Harry, yo… -Sacudió la cabeza, totalmente desconcertada.- Em, estoy un poco confundida… -Suspiró.- Cuando naciste una mujer de servicios sociales habló conmigo y me aseguró, me prometió de hecho, que había una lista de espera y que no tendrían problema en encontrarte una familia.

Harry borró también la sonrisa de su rostro y bajo la mirada. A Lily no se le escapó la expresión afligida que atravesó el rostro de su hijo y sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. _No, por favor no estés triste…_

-Bueno, la cosa es que… -Empezó a decir Harry luego de unos segundos.- Nadie sabe muy bien porque pero… Desde pequeño mi magia siempre estuvo muy descontrolada.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Sabes como los niños siempre queman pequeñas cosas? ¿O hacen crecer flores? –Preguntó Harry y Lily asintió.- Bueno, yo podía hacer eso desde bebé. A los 5 años me subí al techo del orfanato porque otro niño me estaba molestando.

Lily lo miro impresionada, y algo orgullosa secretamente. Requería mucha magia y experiencia poder aparecerse, pensaba que era algo imposible para los niños.

-Y bueno, cuando finalmente pude controlar mi magia tenía como 10. –Se encogió de hombros.- Casi nadie adopta niños de esa edad, la mayoría quiere un bebé.

Entonces el chico esbozó una sonrisa algo amarga.

-Bueno, no _todos_ obviamente.

Lily le desvío la mirada, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable al entender el doble sentido en sus palabras. Se lo merecía, por supuesto que sí. Al no recibir respuesta, Harry aceleró su paso y empezó a caminar delante de ella.

Dieron la vuelta a la cuadra y entonces se encontraron frente al Ministerio. Lily entro en pánico. El camino se había hecho demasiado corto y aun había millones de cosas que quería decirle.

-¡Solo para que lo sepas! –Le dijo a su hijo sin pensar, alcanzándolo y poniéndose frente a él para evitar que entrara al edificio.- No es que no quisiera un bebé es solo que… Bueno, solo era una niña cuando tú…

-¿No tenías como 18 o algo así? –Preguntó él con amargura.

-Pues sí pero… -Ella suspiró, no sabía que decir solo quería ganar tiempo.- Acababa de graduarme, no tenía dinero ni trabajo, yo…

-Ya debería entrar. –La cortó Harry.- Quiero volver a casa temprano, mi tutor me dejo tarea.

¿Tutor? ¿Ni siquiera iba a Hogwarts? Pero por supuesto que no, se hubiese enterado si un niño idéntico a James Potter asistía a su antigua escuela.

Quería preguntarle pero entonces Harry le pasó por un lado y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Ella se apresuró a seguirlo.

-¡Hey! ¿No crees que tal vez deberías esperar? –Le preguntó tratando de mantener su ritmo rápido de caminar.- Ya sabes, ver si alguien te adopta, puede que exista esa posibilidad…

-¿De verdad crees que si no quisieron a un niño querrán a un adolescente? Porque yo no.

-Sí, de acuerdo puede que tengas razón. –Admitió Lily, realmente se sentía como una idiota.- ¡Pero es que aun eres un niño, Harry! Solo tienes 13…

-Casi 14.

-Exacto, casi 14. Y se que a esa edad pensamos que lo sabemos todo pero créeme que no es así.

-Oh, sí te creo, en serio.

Su tono era realmente hiriente y a pesar de que ella sabía que le hablaba así para que lo dejara en paz, no quería dejar de insistir.

-Estoy segura de que hay un montó de cosas que no has considerado, ¿Sabes dónde vivirás o si seguirás estudiando? –Él no le contestó, solo siguió caminando como si ella no estuviera ahí.- ¿O de donde sacaras dinero? Harry, escúchame…

-Mira no te ofendas. –El chico se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, tenía una expresión seria y fría.- Pero la verdad es que no he tenido una madre en toda mi vida… No necesito una ahora.

Lily había recibido algunos hechizos realmente dolorosos a lo largo de su vida… Pero nada le había dolido tanto como eso. Tragó saliva y no dijo más nada, sabía que si seguía hablando empezaría a llorar… Y de todos modos eso no haría que el chico cambiara de idea. _Bien, me rindo._

-Fue un placer conocerte. –Le dijo Harry con tono de despedida.

-No, el placer fue mío de verdad….

Pero él ni espero por su respuesta, simplemente se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del Ministerio.

Lily observó como su hijo se alejaba de ella con un dolor horrible en el corazón y lágrimas en los ojos. Quería seguirlo, era lo que más quería en el mundo… Pero no tenía el valor. Así que simplemente lo dejo ir.

 **¿Les gusto? ¡Ojala que sí! ¿Piensan que Harry fue muy cruel con Lily? Déjenme saber que piensan en un review!**

 **PREGUNTA** **: La cosa es que como habrán notado este Fic tiene clasificación K porque a pesar de que tenía pensado escribir algunas escenas subidas de tono *wink wink* estas serán muy pocas así que no sentía que fuera M. Sin embargo quiero saber, ¿si voy a escribir algunas escenas así tengo que cambiar la clasificación del fic? ¿O basta si pongo un aviso al principio de ese capítulo específico? ¡Amaré mucho a quien pueda responderme esta pregunta, gracias!**


	5. La Audiencia

**Aviso** **: _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Adam Pevertine pertenece a la autora._**

 **Son las 12 am donde vivo y probablemente mañana me duerma en clase pero aquí esta su capi, ojala valga la pena mis horas de sueño perdido jajajaj**

 **Irrealiti13, Christine C, Catherine, Mar91, Naza Ford, reader-reader2, lothlorienImladris, Alejandra Darcy y akirataicho: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Todos me sacaron una sonrisa enorme, no se imaginan. Y sí, la reacción de Harry es totalmente normal después de todo lo que ha pasado, me alegra mucho que todas (o todos, no lo se) pensemos igual en ese aspecto. ¡Gracias también a las que respondieron mi pregunta! De verdad estaba super perdida en ese tema porque es mi primer fic y aun soy un poco torpe con eso de las clasificaciones pero con su ayuda y un poco de investigación decidí que lo mejor sería cambiarl avisar arriba cuando haya una escena subida de tono. PD: Sorry por no responderles individualmente como venía haciendo pero es que es tarde y estoy muriendo de sueño, en el próximo ya lo haré de nuevo.**

 **Gracias al anónimo que me sugirió que no me apegara tanto a la idea de la serie sino que creara una historia original y pido disculpas a quien la haya visto y el fic le este resultando aburrido): Por ahora estoy muy apegada a la estructura de la serie pero dentro de poco ya empezaré a desarrollar una historia más mía y más apegada a la historia de HP, más magia y hogwarts!**

 **En fin, este chapter no quedó tan largo como el anterior pero con suerte les gustara igual, es muuuuy importante para el resto de la historia así que no les quito más tiempo, disfruten:**

* * *

 **4\. La Audiencia.**

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Lily llegó a su vecindario, no había vuelto a la oficina, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, menos de que le dijeran que estaba despedida, podía lidiar con eso al día siguiente… En ese momento solo quería estar sola.

Después de que Harry había entrado al Ministerio ella se había quedado afuera por un rato, esperándolo a pesar de saber que él no iba a volver con ella. No quería tenerla cerca y ese era un pensamiento que la atormentaba. Al final se había marchado y había caminado a casa, quedaba muy lejos y hubiese sido muchísimo más fácil simplemente aparecerse pero no tenía energía para hacerlo, ni para nada en realidad.

Pero sus deseos de estar sola se vieron truncados en el momento que estuvo frente a su casa y vio que la luz del porche estaba encendida, se acercó más y vio a Adam sentado en el mueble tipo columpio que tenía ahí. Hizo una mueca, lo último que quería era tener esa discusión con él pero al parecer no tenía escapatoria.

-No esperaba verte aquí. –Susurró ella cuando estuvo frente a él.

Adam subió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. Esto la confundió, había jurado que estaría furioso con ella.

-Supongo que pensaste que no querría hablar contigo. –Respondió él.- Que simplemente te abandonaría y no volverías a verme.

Lily no respondió, eso era justamente lo que había pensado que pasaría pero la verdad era que ella solía subestimarlo. Él sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

-¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

-No, en verdad no. –Respondió ella, sentándose junto a él.- Supuse que te vería cuando vinieras a recoger tus escobas, dejarías cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Bueno, al menos me conoces un poco.

Ella rió por lo bajo, realmente se sentía aliviada de ver lo calmado que estaba, había temido mucho su reacción.

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto le tomó a Merlina hacer que me despidieran? –Preguntó Lily, tratando de retrasar la verdadera charla.

-Nadie te ha despedido, Lily. –Le aseguró Adam, ella le dedicó una mirada escéptica.- ¡Hablo en serio! Digo, por supuesto que lo sugirió pero nadie le hizo caso, los otros jefes saben que das demasiadas ganancias como para dejarte ir.

Lily esbozó una mueca, obviamente estaba bien saber que aun tenía un medio con el que vivir. Pero aun así se sentía mal, seguía estando vacía.

-¿Quién lo diría? Al menos sirvo para algo. –Susurró ella con la voz amarga.

-No seas ridícula, sirves para muchas cosas…

 _Estoy segura de que Harry no piensa lo mismo._ El pensamiento le provocó una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-Sí, para avergonzarme a mí misma delante de todos nuestros colegas. –Respondió con ironía.- ¡Que utilidad!

-Vamos, no fue tu culpa. –Adam se encogió de hombros.- Potter pudo haber sido más prudente… Claro, esa nunca ha sido su especialidad.

Lily lo observó sorprendida, no se había esperado para nada que Adam pudiera reconocerlo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Um, no es fácil olvidar la voz del chico que a pesar de ser dos años menor que tú siempre lograba vencerte en Quidditch. –Explicó él con diversión pero también algo de amargura.- Menos si solía hacer alarde de eso cada vez que podía.

Ella soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco, seguía enfadada con James por haber hecho semejante estupidez más temprano… A pesar de haber sido por una buena causa.

-Ni siquiera era tan bueno. –Murmuró con resentimiento.

-Lamentablemente sí lo era. –Adam suspiró.- Lily… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La pelirroja trago saliva, sabía que no podría zafarse de esa charla pero le habría gustado retrasarla incluso más.

-Hey, respóndeme. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Por qué no te dije _que_ , Adam? –Preguntó Lily, algo enfadada por su insistencia. Volteó a verlo con una mirada exasperada y afligida.- ¿Por qué no te dije sobre el estúpido error que cometí hace 14 años? ¿Por qué no te dije que durante la escuela fui lo suficientemente idiota como para quedar embarazada de un idiota incluso más grande? Oh, no lo se, tal vez porque tú crees que yo soy esta persona perfecta e intachable cuando la verdad es que solo soy una mentirosa, desconfiada, egoísta…

-No hables así de ti misma. –Le cortó él.- Yo se que no eres perfecta pero tampoco eres tan mala… Solo quiero saber por que…

-¡Porque no quería tener que pensar en eso! ¡Porque creí que si guardaba el secreto entonces todo desaparecería! –La voz se le quebró.- Pensé que lo olvidaría y que algún día lo que él me hizo dejaría de doler pero… ¡Pero no fue así! ¡La verdad es que siempre va a dolerme y…!

Calló cuando las lágrimas le ganaron. Se odió por ponerse a llorar frente a él pero había sido un día demasiado largo y emotivo, necesitaba demasiado sacar todo lo que tenía en su cabeza. Adam lo sabía, así que la dejó continuar.

-¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? –Preguntó ella con una risa amarga.- Que pase todo este tiempo convenciéndome a mí misma de que todo había sido un estúpido error pero hoy… Hoy lo conocí. –Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Hoy conocí a mi hijo.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, sabía que era demasiado para procesar así que dejaría que Adam se tomara su tiempo. Entonces siguió hablando.

-Lo conocí y ahora me odio por haber dicho que fue un error. –Sacudió la cabeza.- Él es cualquier cosa menos eso, es… Es un niño maravilloso, ¿puedes creer eso? Apenas lo conocí hoy y ya se que es maravilloso, no se como es posible.

-Estoy seguro de que lo es, Lily. –Respondió Adam con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, lo es. –Ella suspiró con pesadez.- Pero eso no importa porque… Me odia.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que…

-No, Adam, es cierto. –Dijo eso con más hostilidad de la necesaria porque la irritaba que siempre quisiera adornar la verdad para ella.- Me odia y no puedo culparlo… Yo también me odio por haber hecho lo que hice.

Su novio le puso una mano sobre el hombro y ella instintivamente pegó su mejilla de ésta, tratando de buscar consuelo.

-Estoy seguro de que hiciste lo que pensabas mejor para todos, Lily, eso es lo que siempre haces. –Trató de consolarla.- Y también estoy seguro de que Potter no fue de gran ayuda…

-No, no lo fue. –Respondió con frialdad. Suspiró.- Pero eso ya no importa porque… Porque Harry ya se marchó, se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-Bueno, tienes que entenderlo, tal vez si intentas…

-¡Adam, no! ¡No intentes hacerme sentir mejor porque no puedes! –Gritó Lily alejándose de él.- ¡Lo arruiné! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Lo arruiné y no puedo arreglarlo! ¡No merezco que se arregle! ¡No merezco nada! No lo merezco a él, no… Ni siquiera te merezco a ti.

-Lily…

-No te merezco. –Dijo con amargura sacudiendo la cabeza.- No debí haber aceptado tu propuesta, no puedo hacerte esto, yo… Solo soy una amargada y neurótica idiota cuyo único logro en el amor fue quedar embarazada a los 17 años ¡y ni eso pude hacer bien! –Se secó las lágrimas de manera brusca antes de quitarse el anillo de compromiso y extendérselo.- Estarás mejor sin mí, créeme.

Estuvo unos segundos con la mano extendida hasta que finalmente Adam tomó el anillo. Lily tenía la mirada en el piso, sabía que la expresión que debía haber en la cara de él en ese momento solo podía ser de tristeza y no se sentía capaz de soportar eso.

-Está bien, Lily. –Adam se levantó y se puso delante de ella.- Si esto es lo que quieres me iré… ¿Pero puedo decir algo antes de hacerlo?

Ella dudo por un momento, no quería ser sermoneada en esos momentos. Pero escucharlo era lo menos que podía hacer por él, así que subió la mirada para enfrentarlo.

-Puedes alejar a todo el mundo si quieres, a tu familia, a mí… Pero no alejes a tu hijo.

-Él no quiere…

-¿Y tú vas a dejarlo así? ¿Vas rendirte sin haber peleado? Eso no es muy Gryffindor de tu parte.

Lily bufó, ese no era el momento para hablar de cualidades de casas.

-No puedes decir que no tiene arreglo si ni siquiera lo has intentado. Bien, hoy el chico te rechazó pero mañana levántate y ve a buscarlo, inténtalo de nuevo… Haz más de lo que sea que hiciste hoy.

Ella no respondió nada, se quedó mirándolo casi atónita. Adam estaba dándole muchas cosas en que pensar.

-Te arrepentirás si no lo haces, Lily. –Dijo con un tono que le hizo saber a Lily que ya estaba terminando.- Ya te alejaste de él sin luchar… No cometas el mismo error dos veces.

Y con eso dicho, Adam dio media vuelta y salió del porche, Lily lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo en la acera y después simplemente desapareció, ella supuso que se habría sido a su viejo departamento.

A pesar de que quería sentirse mal por lo que acababa de pasar con Adam, realmente no podía hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento. Las palabras de él seguían reproduciéndose en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez, haciendo que algo dentro de ella se encendiera. Entonces, Lily tomó una decisión. Él tenía razón, no podía dejar que Harry se marchara así sin más, no sabía que tipo de relación podían tener o si de hecho podía existir una pero tenía que intentarlo, nunca se perdonaría el no haberlo hecho. Tenía que pelear por su hijo.

Y sabía exactamente por donde tenía que empezar.

* * *

Harry tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago mientras observaba como aquella jueza revisaba todos los papeles que le había entregado, no sabía si era por los nervios o que pero esa mujer tenía una expresión que no le gustaba mucho, se veía muy seria y estricta. James le había dicho que no debía preocuparse, que él solía tener una profesora en la escuela que siempre lucía enfadada pero que en el fondo era toda comprensión, una tal profesora Mcgonagall o algo así.

El chico se volvió para mirar a James quien estaba sentado unos asientos detrás de él. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Harry aun no entendía que hacía allí y en verdad era extraño tener a su padre el día de su emancipación pero no podía negar que su presencia estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

Entonces el chico escuchó como la puerta de la sala se abría, desvío la mirada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver entrar a la última persona que había esperado ver allí. La mirada de Lily se encontró con la suya y le sonrió con algo de timidez a la vez que movía la mano en forma de saludo, Harry le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa confundida, después de cómo la había tratado el día anterior había jurado que no iba a volverla a ver.

-Entonces, señor Potter. -Dijo la jueza, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar.

Harry se volvió rápidamente para mirarla, podía lidiar con sus extraños padres luego.

-Señor Potter, veo aquí que mañana cumplirá 14 años, ¿es eso correcto?

-Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Escuchó que James le preguntaba a Lily.

-Eh, yo… Digo, sí, así es. – _¡No me distraigan!-_ Mañana será mi cumpleaños y…

-Pues he venido a apoyar a Harry. –Le respondió Lily en un "susurro".- Y no hables, Potter.

-Y podré buscar un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. –Continuó Harry tratando de no perder el hilo de lo que decía.- Claro que también pienso terminar de estudiar…

-¿Vas a trabajar y a estudiar al mismo tiempo? –Preguntó la mujer con escepticismo.

-Pues… ¿Sí? Digo, sí. Lo haré.

-Que molesta. –Susurró James.- Muchas personas hacen eso.

-¿No entendiste cuando te pedí que no me hablaras? –Le preguntó Lily con hostilidad.

Harry luchó con el impulso de volverse hacia ellos y pedirles que cerraran la boca.

-Harry, leo aquí que has tenido más de 7 familias adoptivas, ¿es esto cierto?

-Sí pero…

-Y has pedido que te reubiquen de todas ellas, ¿eso también es cierto?

A Harry no le gustó el tono de acusación con el que la mujer hizo esa pregunta.

-Lo hice pero no fue mi culpa que…

-¿Entonces de quien fue? –Lo interrumpió la mujer.- No creo que de todas las familias que trataron de ayudarte.

-¡Ellos no trataban de…! –Harry calló a mitad de la frase y tomó aire, sabía que poniéndose a la defensiva las cosas no funcionarían.- Yo solo quería un buen hogar pero el Ministerio nunca me lo dio.

-¿Pero que quería que hiciera? –Preguntó Lily por lo bajo.- ¿Qué se quedara a vivir con los que traficaban pociones?

-Y eso que no te contó de los que vendían objetos malditos…

-¿Qué?

-Aquí también veo que no tienes un lugar de residencia permanente. –Continuó la juez.- ¿Quieres explicarme donde vas a vivir?

-Pues encontré un apartamento en el callejón Diagon. –Respondió Harry tratando de sonar seguro.- Pienso rentarlo y…

-¿Ah sí? –Preguntó la juez con ironía.- ¿Y con que pagaras la renta?

-Em, bueno tengo dos mil galeones ahorrados en el banco y…

-¿Quién será tu fiador en caso de que no puedas pagar? ¿Ya has pensado en eso?

 _¿Qué?_ Harry se quedó callado durante unos segundos, la verdad era que no había pensado en eso.

-Bueno, pues… Yo, em… -Dudó el chico.- El punto de recibir la emancipación es que no necesitaré un fiador… ¿cierto?

La mujer suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Harry tragó saliva, no le gustaba para nada el camino que estaba tomando todo aquello.

-Hijo, la verdad es que ningún propietario va a arrendarte un apartamento si no tienes un fiador y además…

-¡Yo seré su fiador! –Exclamaron James y Lily a unísono.

Harry volteó rápidamente a ver como ambos se habían puesto de pie. Les dedicó una mirada significativa y extrañada pero ninguno de los dos le hacía caso.

-Vamos, Evans. –Dijo James a la vez que le daba un empujón.- Tú lo trajiste ayer, déjame hacer esto.

-¡No me toques, Potter! Y no voy a…

-Disculpen. –Los interrumpió la jueza con una mirada confundida.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Ellos son mis… -Harry dudó si debía contestar con la verdad, algo le decía que eso no terminaría bien. Al final suspiró con resignación.- Son mis padres biológicos.

-Oh… Entiendo…

-Y si lo de la vivienda es problema yo puedo prestarle a Harry un apartamento de mi familia. –Le explicó James a la juez.- Es pequeño pero no tendrá que pagarme nada…

-Ah, claro. Ahora vas a malcriarlo como hicieron contigo. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Que buena idea, Potter.

-Shh, cállate, Evans. –Le susurró antes de volver a dirigirse a la juez.- Su señoría, Harry y yo somos muy cercanos…

 _¡Apenas y nos conocemos!_ Quiso gritar Harry pero la juez no le prestaba atención por estar revisando sus papeles nuevamente.

-Aww, ¿en serio? ¿Son cercanos? –Preguntó Lily con ironía.- ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde ayer?

-Pues para tu información, Evans; Harry y yo hicimos conexión.

-Claro, con videos de Quidditch. –Continuó Lily con un tono de burla.- ¿Quieres una conexión, Potter? ¿Qué tal si tratas con un cordón umbilical por nueve meses?

-Ay sí, como si él pudiera recordar eso…

-Obviamente no puede porque de hacerlo se acordaría de lo idiota que fuiste.

Harry ya no sabía que mirada dedicarles para que se callaran la boca. ¿Así se sentía que tus padres se pelearan en público y te avergonzaran? Pues no le gustaba nada.

-Bueno, Evans, discúlpame por haber tenido metas y sueños y no…

-¿Metas? ¿Hablas en serio, Potter? –Le puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué metas? ¿Tener un bar con un nombre tonto? ¿Seguir viviendo con Sirius?

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás espiando?

-Señor… ¿James Potter?

La voz de la juez fue lo que, finalmente, logró que dejaran de discutir. Todos volvieron a fijar su atención en ella.

-Eh… ¿Sí, su señoría?

-Leo aquí que usted es dueño de su propio negocio. –Dijo la mujer sin despegar la vista de los archivos.- Y que además es heredero de una prominente fortuna, ¿es esto, cierto?

-Bueno, sí pero…

-¿Y usted…? –Siguió hablando, ahora refiriéndose a Lily.- Señorita Evans, ¿es columnista de El Profeta?

-Sí, señoría pero…

-No tienen antecedentes criminales, poseen vivienda propia y trabajos estables…

-Espere, ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Harry, confundido y con un mal presentimiento.- ¿Ellos que tienen que ver con…?

-Harry, voy a ser muy honesta contigo. –Le dijo la juez viéndolo a los ojos.- No has terminado tus estudios, no tienes suficientes ingresos…

 _Ay no._

-Por lo tanto… No voy a aprobar tu emancipación.

Harry sintió como el corazón le caía a estómago cuando escuchó esa sentencia. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos empezaron a picarle. Se le pasaron por la mente tres años más de hogares de acogida y orfanatos y tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía que ser un chiste…

-¡Su señoría, pero si lo dejara…! –Empezó a decir James.

-¡Sí, esto es muy injusto! –Le siguió Lily.

El chico les dedicó una mirada asesina, ¿Qué ya no habían hecho suficiente? En el fondo sabía que no era del todo su culpa pero tampoco habían ayudado.

-Sin embargo. –Los ignoró la mujer.- James Potter y Lily Evans son aun, legalmente, tus padres.

-No, de hecho no lo son. –Se apresuró a aclarar.- Hice que firmaran la renuncia de…

-Esto es solo un pedazo de pergamino. –Le explicó la juez.- No hay firma de testigos ni de algún notario, es como si no existiera.

Harry gruñó exasperado y se golpeó en la frente con la mano abierta. ¿Qué acaso todo lo había hecho mal? ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Y aunque nada estuviera saliendo como lo planeado, Harry nunca se hubiese podido imaginar las siguientes palabras de la juez.

-Así que… A menos de que alguno de los dos adultos tenga una objeción, les otorgo la custodia temporal y conjunta del menor aquí presente.

-¿Qué? –Exclamaron, James, Harry y Lily a unísono.

-Se cierra este caso.

El chico parpadeó varias veces, tratando de asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo un sueño. Se volvió hacia sus padres y pudo ver que ambos se veían igual de atónitos que él, solo que Lily sonreía y James… Bueno, James se veía más aterrado que cualquier cosa.

¿Cómo vas a la corte buscando emanciparte y sales con dos padres nuevos? Harry no tenía ni la menor idea… Pero justamente eso acababa de pasar.

* * *

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –Exclamó James a la vez que salían del Ministerio.- ¡Si me hubieses dejado firmar como fiador todo estaría solucionado! ¡Pero no, tenías que venir a molestar!

Harry bufó fastidiado, esos dos habían estado peleando desde el segundo que habían puesto un pie fuera de la sala. ¿Qué no se cansaban nunca?

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Hablas en serio? –Se defendió Lily.- ¿Quieres hablar de culpas? ¡Pues tal vez si hubieras usado ese hechizo anticonceptivo que inútilmente vivías practicando entonces…!

-¿Entonces que, Lily? –La interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

Ella calló de inmediato y le dedicó una mirada arrepentida pero él simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

-Okay, ese… Ese no es el punto, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo incómoda.- El punto es que tenemos que planificar como vamos a resolver esto.

Harry se volvió a mirar a James quien veía entre él y Lily con una expresión confundida.

-¿Planificar donde vivirá Harry? –Le preguntó Lily con exasperación.- ¿Eso te parece?

-Oh… Bueno, considerando los eventos recientes creo que lo más lógico sería que se viniera a vivir conmigo…

-¿Qué? ¿Contigo? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Potter? ¡Harry no vivirá en la parte de arriba de un bar contigo y Sirius Black!

-¿Y por que no? Rayos, Evans, ¿Quién crees que eres? La custodia es _conjunta,_ o sea que tú no puedes decidir todo sola.

-Eres increíble, Potter…

-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Harry? –Preguntó el chico a pesar de saber que ninguno le prestaba atención.- Eso sería un buen comienzo.

-Sh, niño, danos un segundo, ¿sí? –Le dijo James.

Tomó a Lily por los hombros y la hizo caminar lejos de Harry, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente lejos para que él no escuchara perfectamente todo lo que decían.

-Disculpa, Evans, pero creo que has decidido olvidar que yo soy el que ha estado ayudando a Harry estos últimos días.

-¡Uy sí, que colaborador eres, Potter, de verdad! –Exclamó ella molesta y con ironía.- ¿Sabes que también fue de mucha ayuda? ¡Cuando negaste que habíamos dormido juntos! ¡Eso fue asombroso!

-¡Por, Merlín, Lily! ¡Luces demasiado indignada para alguien que no me dijo que planeaba tener a mi hijo!

-¿Y por que iba a hacer eso? ¿Ah? ¡Si ni siquiera ibas a admitir que era tuyo!

Las personas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban mirando con expresiones divertidas y de sorpresa. Harry, que odiaba ser el centro de atención, estaba rojo a más no poder y empezaba a estar realmente enfadado con esos dos.

-¡Ni si quiera me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo! ¡Y no quieras culparme de todo a mí porque no recuerdo que tener un hijo a los diecisiete fuera algo que quisieras, Evans!

-¡Pues si yo no lo quería entonces tú menos, Potter! ¿Para que te lo decía entonces si ninguno de los dos lo quería?

Harry estaba depositando todos sus esfuerzos en no dejar que sus palabras lo afectaran.

-¡Había millones de cosas que no quería a esa edad, Lily! ¿De acuerdo? ¡No quería que hubiera una guerra, no quería tomar adivinación y no quería estar enamorado de una molesta y anticuada nerd que…!

-¿Nerd? ¿Acaso me llamaste nerd? –Preguntó Lily luciendo indignada.

-¿Ves? ¡Siempre haces eso! –Exclamó James exasperado.- ¡Digo de todo y tú decides quedarte con la peor parte de lo que digo!

-¡Porque eres un idiota, molesto y desesperante…!

-¿Y que más, Evans? ¿Qué más soy? ¡Porque en ese armario de escobas no te parecía muy molesto!

-No fue un… Yo no… -Tartamudeó Lily, de repente sin palabras.- ¡No fue un armario de escobas!

-¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Tercer piso, cerca de la oficina de Filch! ¡Usabas esa estúpida coleta de caballo que te hacía lucir como una…!

-¡Al menos yo decidía hacer algo por mi cabello, Potter!

Cansado de seguir escuchando tantas estupideces, Harry empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Lo peor no era que estuvieran gritándose ahí delante de todo el mundo, sino que quisieran hacer parecer que era por él cuando obviamente se trataba de ellos dos.

-¡Merlín, ya cállense los dos! –Exclamó Harry cuando llegó junto a ellos.

James y Lily se sobresaltaron y se volvieron a verlo sorprendidos, casi habían olvidado que estaba ahí.

-¡Siguen peleando por algo que pasó hace catorce años! ¡En la escuela! ¡Supérenlo!

-Sí, Harry, tienes razón. –Respondió Lily, tratando de calmarse.- Nosotros…

-¡Especialmente tú, supéralo de una vez! –Le gritó a su madre.- James te abandonó, gran cosa. Como si tú nunca hubieses abandonado a nadie.

La expresión de aflicción en el rostro de Lily hizo entender a Harry que había entendido perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras. El chico podía notar que la estaba lastimando y una parte de él sabía que estaba mal pagar sus frustraciones del día con ella pero… Pero había mucho que necesitaba sacarse del pecho.

-Quiero decir… -Rió por lo bajo con amargura.- ¿Al menos consideraste quedarte conmigo?

Lily no respondió de inmediato. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante más o menos unos quince segundos en los cuales él sentía que se llenaba más de miedo y ansiedad… Aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No.

Harry se mordió el labio para así tratar de controlar las lágrimas que buscaban salir desde que la juez había dicho que no le daría la emancipación. Él lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, sin embargo escucharlo de su boca era peor, más real y por lo tanto más doloroso. Pero no lloraría frente a ellos, no se lo merecían, ninguno de los dos.

-¿Saben que? Yo me regreso al hogar de acogida. Ustedes… -Sacudió la cabeza.- Ustedes no pueden ser padres de nadie, ambos necesitan padres.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ellos. No habría dado más de dos pasos cuando escuchó a Lily gritarle.

-¡Harry, espera, por favor! ¡No te vayas…!

-¡Sólo déjame ir, Lily! –Gritó, volviéndose para verla.- ¡Ya lo hiciste una vez no debería ser muy difícil hacerlo de nuevo!

Le dio tiempo de mirar la expresión dolida de su madre antes de seguir su camino.

Ellos le habían dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaba y aunque en el fondo no era lo que quería, estaba decidido a hacerles justamente lo mismo.

 **Preguntas, comentarios o sugerencias por fa en un review, se los agradeceré! xoxoxo hasta la próxima!**


	6. Aceptación y Rechazo

**Aviso: _Universo Alternativo. Historia Inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner es creación de la autora._**

 **Aviso 2: M por este capítulo. Actividades sexuales explícitas y consumo de alcohol. **

**¡Hola! Bueno como leyeron arriba este chapter será un poco más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, es mi primera vez escribiendo escenas de esta naturaleza y de verdad espero que no haya quedado tan mal, espero sus opiniones! *fingers crossed*Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí voy con las respuestas personalizadas nuevamente:**

 **Half-blood1309:** **¡Beso para ti también! Gracias por el review y bienvenida al club de "Estamos de acuerdo con la actitud de Harry" amo saber que la mayoría está en lo mismo respecto a eso, xoxo! Ojala te guste el chap**

 **irrealiti13 : ¡Que bella eres! Gracias por eso de que se captar las emociones, se que es importante que un buen "escritor" pueda hacer eso y me alegra saber que, al menos contigo, lo estoy logrando. Te envío un besote y ojala este chap cumpla tus expectativas.**

 **Christine C : Lo se): pobre Harry, tal vez a partir de ahora las cosas le salgan mejor... O no, ya veremos. ¿Se llevará mejor con James? Quizás, quizás. ¡Gracias por siempre dejarme tu review! Me alegras mucho, besitos.**

 **Mar91 : Sí, lo más probable es que se la hubiesen concedido de no ser por ellos (Gracias por tantos, James y Lily) xoxo, ojala este chap también te guste.**

 **Naza Ford: ¡Tú, tú, tú! Me has alegrado la vida con tu review, MIL gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme tu opinión tan detallada, no sabes lo que ha significado para mí, amo leer lo que piensas y tus predicciones, ojala la historia te siga motivando a dejar reviews así porque de verdad es lo máximo! Okay, hay cosas en las que acertaste y hay otras en que no, obviamente no te diré en cuales porque sería spoiler pero estoy bastante impresionada. Ojala disfrutes este chapter, un besotototote hacia donde quiera que estés! **

**Love'sHeronstairs: ¡Bienvenid ! Gracias por dejar tu review y me alegra mucho que te guste la trama. Ya pronto empezaras a ver como los sentimientos de Harry por sus padres empiezan a cambiar y a crecer, espero cumpla tus expectativas y no te aburras!**

 **¡Hasta aquí mi habladera! Tienen un chapter largo para leer debido a que el anterior fue bastante corto, lean y disfruten:**

* * *

 **5\. Rechazo y Aceptación.**

James suspiró abatido a la vez que se alejaba de la puerta de aquella casa. La verdad era que no lo afectaba lo espeluznante que era ese vecindario ni lo odiosa que había sido la bruja que acababa de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, lo que lo afectaba era saber que Harry había tenido que vivir ahí… Y también no saber donde estaba en ese momento.

-¿Lo han visto? –Le preguntó Lily, alterada, cuando llegó a su lado.- ¿Te dijeron algo?

-No. –Respondió él con una mueca.- Aunque no estoy muy seguro de que supieran de quien les hablaba…

Lily bufó y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello en muestra de frustración. James la entendía, llevaban horas buscando a Harry y aun no tenían ni una remota pista de donde podía estar.

-Está bien. –Respondió la pelirroja, tratando de calmarse.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-¿A parte de acosar a todos los de servicios sociales del ministerio para que nos den todas las direcciones que ha tenido y de caminar por toda Inglaterra buscándolo? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa amarga.- No tengo idea.

-Aun no caminamos toda Inglaterra… Y aunque lo hiciéramos seguramente no lo encontraríamos. –Lily suspiró.- ¿Soy la peor madre del mundo o que?

En el rostro se le notaba lo mortificada que estaba por todo y James no pudo evitar sentir como algo dentro de él se movía, como una necesidad de arreglarlo todo para ella. Naturalmente habría luchado contra ese conocido y molesto sentimiento pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado para eso.

-Bueno, eso me haría a mí el peor padre del mundo… Supongo que es justo.

Lily esbozó una pequeña y amarga sonrisa. No era mucho pero era algo.

-Tú no le dijiste que no habías considerado quedártelo…. Debí haber mentido. –Sacudió la cabeza de manera incrédula.- ¿Le viste la cara? Merlín, se que le rompí el corazón.

James calló por unos segundos, no estaba muy seguro de que debía responder a eso. Lo más honesto probablemente hubiera sido "Sí, Evans, definitivamente debiste haber mentido" pero algo le decía que Lily no apreciaría eso.

-Naaa, no fue solo tu culpa. –Admitió, empezando a caminar lejos de allí.- Hagamos como Sirius y yo hacíamos en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? Llamémoslo autoría compartida.

Ella rió por lo bajo a la vez que empezaba a caminar a su lado. _Bien, Evans, así está mucho mejor._

-¿Y les servía para algo? –Quiso saber ella.

-Umm, algo así, de todas formas recibíamos detención pero al menos la servíamos juntos. –Se encogió de hombros.- Era mejor que nada.

-Entonces supongo que si nos sirve. –Murmuró cabizbaja.

James no podía describir lo incómodo que lo hacía sentir verla así de triste. Lo peor era que seguía enfadado con ella, no solo por lo de esa tarde, sino por… Pues por todo, pero a pesar de eso quería verla feliz o al menos no tan miserable. Era un sentimiento patético.

-¿Dónde deberíamos buscar ahora? Creo que hay una dirección que aun no hemos…

-¿Honestamente, Evans? Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por ahora.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó ella, escandalizada.- Potter, no podemos hacer eso, puede estar en cualquier parte, puede estar herido, puede…

-Puede estar perfectamente bien. –La interrumpió con calma.- Puede estar durmiendo de lo más feliz y simplemente evitándonos.

-¡Pero y si no…!

-Evans, escúchame. –La tomó por los hombros y la hizo voltear a verlo.- Tal vez sea nuevo en esto de ser padre pero llevó 31 años siendo hijo y créeme que cuando no quieres que tus padres te encuentren, a veces es preferible que no lo hagan.

-James… -Suspiró.- ¿Y si le pasa algo?

-Lily, entiendo tu preocupación, de verdad lo hago. –Le respondió con sinceridad.- Pero nos guste o no, este es un niño que ha atravesado toda su vida solo y entre tú y yo, creo que lo ha hecho bastante bien tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

Ella subió las cejas de manera irónica pero no le llevó la contraria, así que James siguió.

-Ha sabido estar a salvo sin nosotros los últimos 14 años, una noche no cambiará eso… Estoy seguro de que mañana nos buscará.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Entonces saldremos de nuevo y ahí sí recorreremos toda Inglaterra. –Le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.- ¿De acuerdo, Evans?

-Yo… Bueno, de acuerdo. –Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.- Luces muy calmado para una persona que amenazó con hacer huelga de hambre si no nos daban las direcciones de Harry.

James soltó una carcajada ante eso, la verdad era que al principio si se había puesto igual (o quizás más) histérico que ella pero ya se le había pasado.

-Deja de burlarte de mí y acompáñame, Evans. –Extendió un brazo para que ella lo tomara.- Se ve que necesitas un trago.

-¿Qué te acompañe a donde? –Preguntó ella con desconfianza.

-Pues al bar. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Hoy no abrimos y es gratis, así que vamos.

-No lo se, Potter. -Respondió con escepticismo.- Tal vez debería ir a mi casa, empieza a anochecer…

-Evans, míralo de esta forma: Si te vas a casa empezarás a preocuparte sola y te volverás loca. –Empezó a explicarle James, tratando de convencerla.- En cambio, si vienes conmigo al menos tendrás a alguien con quien preocuparte y tendrás un trago gratis, ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Lily se quedó callada analizando su propuesta hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. James sonrió devuelta, sabiendo que la había convencido.

- _Un_ trago, Potter.

-¿Cuántos más creías que te daría? Es un bar no una reserva infinita de firewhiskey.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, divertida, y tomó a James del brazo que le ofrecía. Él ignoro el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al sentir su tacto y se concentró solamente en la dirección de su casa. En menos de un segundo, ya habían desaparecido de ese horrible vecindario.

* * *

Harry había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo por varias horas, nunca se había imaginado lo cansado que puede ser esconderse de tus padres, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si nunca había tenido unos hasta hacía pocas horas.

El chico gruñó, había estado increíblemente cerca de conseguir lo que tanto había deseado: libertad, casi había sido capaz de sentirla y olerla… Pero no, James y Lily habían tenido que venir y arruinarlo todo. Harry seguía muy enfadado con ellos y durante esas horas en soledad había acumulado más y más razones para que el enfado no se le pasara. No era que hubiesen llegado sin invitación a la audiencia, eso había sido hasta amable, pero lo que no era aceptable era el hecho de que se hubieran puesto a discutir ahí delante de la juez, ¡y luego afuera del Ministerio! ¿Qué acaso no tenían vergüenza alguna? Era irritante. Después estaba el pequeño detalle de que luego de 14 años de ausencia de repente querían llegar y ser una linda familia feliz, eso era sobretodo con Lily, quien parecía decidida a ser una madre ejemplar después de haberlo abandonado.

Sí, Harry estaba molesto, no solo no había conseguido la emancipación sino que ahora volvía a estar al cargo de adultos incompetentes que parecían más absorbidos por sus problemas que interesados por él. Toda la situación era como un mal chiste, es decir, ¿Dónde habían estado ellos hacía unos 4 años? A los 10 cuando Harry aun quería padres, cuando se acostaba cada noche como esa, 30 de julio, pidiendo una familia para su cumpleaños. No, ellos no habían estado entonces pero habían decidido aparecer cuando ya no los quería ni los necesitaba.

Bueno, tal vez eso de no quererlos ni necesitarlos era solo en parte, o al menos eso era lo que se permitía sentir por momentos. Había pequeños instantes en los que Harry se encontraba extrañándolos o imaginando que habrían estado haciendo si no se hubiese ido, tal vez habrían ido a comer algo y podrían haber decidido que debían hacer ahora que estaban obligados a permanecer juntos, tal vez habrían ido a casa de James, donde posiblemente estarían sus amigos los cuales habían agradado muchísimo a Harry, y le gustaba creer que él les había agradado a ellos… Pero todos aquellos pensamientos eran ridículos, ¿Cómo hubiese podido pasar algo de eso si James y Lily no podían pasar diez segundos juntos sin querer asesinarse? Entonces pensaba en eso y volvía a estar enfadado. Sin embargo también se sentía algo culpable, sabía que estaba mal haberles gritado y haberles dicho todo lo que les dijo… Sobretodo a Lily, Harry realmente no había querido lastimarla pero eso era lo que sentía y no podía fingir otra cosa.

Una parte de él realmente quería ir a buscarlos pero la verdad era que Harry era muy orgulloso y también seguía enfadado. No obstante, no quería seguir caminando por ahí, estaba cansado y quería hablar con alguien, alguien que lo entendiera y que lo escuchara de verdad. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando llegó frente a la bonita casa que había estado buscando, Hannah realmente había tenido suerte.

Una vez frente a la entrada, se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando, de manera inútil, de aplacarlo; estaba más desordenado que de costumbre debido a todas las horas que llevaba caminando y no quería lucir como un vagabundo frente a los padres de su amiga. Tocó la puerta y a los pocos minutos ésta se abrió, esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver a la persona que lo recibía.

-¡Hola, Ha…! –Harry calló cuando Hannah le propinó un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza.- ¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió!

-¡Pues me alegra, ese era el punto!

-¿Y por que me golpeas? –Preguntó Harry confundido, sobándose.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

La niña de cabello dorado y ojos azules lo veía con una expresión molesta y la verdad era que Harry no estaba muy seguro del por que. No era muy bueno entendiendo a Hannah… O a ninguna chica en realidad.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado, Harry Potter! –Exclamó ella.- ¡Nunca respondiste a mi carta sobre almorzar juntos hace tres días y no supe nada de ti desde entonces!

El rostro de Harry se llenó de realización cuando la escuchó decir eso. _Ups._

-Emm… ¿Lo olvidé?

-¡Eso lo noté! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Pensé que el tal James era un asesino o algo peor!

-¿Qué es peor que un asesino? –Preguntó Harry confundido.-

-¡Ese no es el punto! –Respondió ella con un bufido de fastidio.- ¡Creí que te había pasado algo! ¡Quería ir a tu audiencia a apoyarte pero ni siquiera supe si de hecho tendrías audiencia!

Harry se sentía culpable, pero también algo enfadado con ella por estar enfadada con él. ¡No sabía las razones por las que no le había escrito! Aunque de haberlo hecho las sabría… Pero ese no era el punto.

-¿Entonce? ¿La tuviste o no? ¿Cómo te fue?

Harry subió una ceja de manera irónica y ladeó un poco la cabeza. _¿Tú como crees, Han?_ Ella entendió de inmediato su mirada y dejó de lucir enfadada para verlo de manera confundida y preocupada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Pasó algo malo? Obvio pasó algo malo, por eso me ves así. –Se respondió a ella misma de manera rápida.- ¿No tuviste la audiencia? ¿O la tuviste y…?

-Oh, sí la tuve. –Dijo Harry con ironía.- Pero nuncacreerás lo que ocurrió antes y después de ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Será mejor que nos sentemos. –Sugirió Harry antes de suspirar.- Esto llevará un rato.

Luego de que Hannah les avisará a sus padres que estaría con Harry, llevó a éste hasta el jardín de la casa donde se sentaron en un banquillo para que él empezara a contarle su travesía de los últimos días. Al principio le contaba todo de manera normal y tranquila pero cuando llegó a las partes que lo molestaban y desesperaban se levantó y empezó a caminar y a mover los brazos para poder expresarse mejor. Hannah se dedicaba a mirarlo con una expresión asombrada pero comprensiva, sin interrumpirlo, dejando que se desahogara.

-¿Y sabes que me respondió? ¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó Harry, enfadado, caminando de un lado a otro.- "No." ¡Así mismo! ¡Nunca llegó a considerar quedarse conmigo! ¡Y ahora pretende que yo perdone todo como si nada! ¡Está loca, Hannah, te juro que sí!

-Pues por todo lo que me has contado creo que sí está un poco loca. –Respondió la chica por primera vez en un rato.- ¿Y luego te fuiste? ¿Así sin más?

-Obviamente, no quería seguir con ellos. –El chico pateó una roca que le dio a un gnomo que corría por ahí.- Ambos me abandonaron, ¿Qué interesa si yo les hago lo mismo?

-Entonces… ¿Te estás vengando?

-¡No me estoy vengando! –Exclamó él a la defensiva.- ¡Solo quiero que vean lo que se siente!

-Harry, cariño, eso se llama venganza. –Dijo Hannah divertida.

Él bufó fastidiado pero no respondió porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? Digo, en algún momento tienes que volver con ellos.

-No tengo que hacerlo. –Respondió Harry rápidamente.- La custodio es temporal no definitiva, puedo hablar con los de servicios sociales para que me reubiquen y…

-No hablarás en serio, ¿o sí? –Preguntó Hannah sorprendida, Harry asintió.- Harry, creo que no estás pensando bien las cosas…

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres? –La veía como si se acabara de volver loca.- ¡Claro que lo estoy pensando bien! ¿Por qué querría quedarme con ellos?

-¿Por qué son tus padres? –Preguntó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Y porque al aparecer ellos quieren quedarse contigo.

-¡Pues es un poco tarde para eso! –Exclamó él, enfadado.- Merlín, Hannah, no puedo creer que los estés defendiendo.

-No los estoy defendiendo. –Se apresuró a aclarar ella.- Solo quiero que entiendas lo que estás diciendo… ¡Deja de caminar, me estás volviendo loca!

Harry se detuvo de inmediato, no tanto porque ella se lo ordenaba sino porque tanto caminar lo estaba mareando… Bueno, tal vez un poquito porque se lo ordenaba.

-Ahora, siéntate conmigo y escúchame.

-No vayas a sermonearme.

-Ya veremos… Siéntate.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, conocía a Hannah demasiado bien y sabía que definitivamente iba a sermonearlo. Sin embargo le hizo caso y volvió a sentarse a su lado, con los brazos cruzados de manera testaruda.

-Harry. –Empezó ella.- No crees que tal vez, solo tal vez, ¿estás siendo un poco irracional con todo esto?

-¡No estoy siendo irracional! ¡Y dijiste que no los defendías!

-¡No lo hago! –Le cortó ella.- Déjame hablar, Merlín… Entiendo que estés molesto con ellos, tienes todo el derecho a estarlo.

-¡Pero claro que lo tengo!

-Sin embargo. –Continuó Hannah, ignorándolo.- Pienso que deberías darles una oportunidad. ¡Y te repito que no los estoy defendiendo! –Exclamó cuando Harry abrió la boca para opinar.- Créeme que yo tampoco soy su mayor fan, siguen siendo las personas que te abandonaron y se que eso no es fácil de superar, sabes que lo se.

Harry se quedó callado esperando que continuara, no estaba muy seguro de que le gustara lo que Hannah tenía que decir pero de todas maneras quería escuchar.

-Se que estás enfadado, Harry, por lo de hoy y también por lo demás… Pero en serio creo que deberías darles una oportunidad.

-Hannah, no quiero dárselas. –Respondió él con la mirada baja.- No se lo merecen y además… No pueden hacer eso. No pueden aparecer después de todo este tiempo y simplemente pedir otra oportunidad, así no funcionan las cosas.

-¿Quién dice como funcionan las cosas? –Bufó Hannah.- ¿No te das cuenta de la oportunidad que tienes al darle una a ellos? Podría ser como siempre lo quisiste.

-O podría no serlo. –Le cortó el chico.- Podría terminar siendo como las otras familias adoptivas que he tenido: un total fiasco.

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes… Y creo que deberías intentarlo, ellos quieren hacerlo, ¿no?

-Fingen querer intentarlo. –Respondió Harry con amargura.- Pero solo quieren dejar de sentirse mal con ellos mismos, yo… Yo no les importo.

-Harry, no creo que se hubiesen tomado la molestia de ir a la audiencia y pelearse por ser tu fiador si no les importaras. –Dijo Hannah con la voz suave pero firme.- Y tampoco se opusieron a la decisión de la juez y pudieron haberlo hecho.

Harry no respondió, sabía que en ese sentido su amiga tenía razón.

-¿Y que si se pelean mucho? Todos los padres pelean, los míos lo hacen todo el tiempo, es normal.

-Oh no, no como ellos. –Puso los ojos en blanco al recordar.- Los tuyos seguro pelean por que tipo de cortinas comprar o sobre quien saca a los gnomos del jardín. ¡No por una estupidez que pasó en el colegio!

-Te sorprendería saber por lo que pelean mis padres, Harry. –Respondió ella con mucha seriedad.- Nadie es perfecto, ningún padre lo es, mucho menos lo serán los tuyos que solo han tenido tres días para prepararse… Oye, ¿recuerdas la navidad en casa de los Griffith cuando teníamos 8?

-Sí, claro que la recuerdo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Los Griffith era una de las familias que Harry y Hannah habían compartido y les había tocado hacerlo durante las navidades, había sido horrible porque Los Griffith eran personas terribles y alcohólicas, pero también había sido genial, porque habían estado juntos. Era un recuerdo agridulce.

-¿Y recuerdas la carta que le hicimos a Santa? La que escribimos juntos.

El chico cambió la sonrisa por una mueca, claro que recordaba la carta y por eso sabía por donde venía aquello.

-Sí, pedimos… Pedimos padres.

-Exacto. Yo pedí una mamá que supiera cocinar pasteles de cumpleaños.

-Yo pedí un papá que… Que jugara Quidditch conmigo. – _James juega Quidditch._ Sonrió un poco.

-Y que tuvieran mucho dinero para comprarnos juguetes y golosinas y para llevarnos a Florean por helados.

-Y que se supieran los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. –Harry suspiró y se quitó las gafas, que se le habían empañado, para limpiarlos con el borde de su camiseta.- Al menos a ti si se te cumplió.

-Y también se te puede cumplir a ti… Harry, lo que quería que recordaras era el final de la carta, ¿puedes recordar que decía?

Harry no respondió por varios segundos, claro que lo recordaba pero decirlo en voz alta lo hacía sentir que toda su actitud hacía James y Lily había sido errada.

-Decía que en verdad no importaba si no eran como los pedíamos. –Dijo Hannah al ver que él no respondía.- Que no tenían que ser perfectos, solo…

-Solo tenían que ser buenos e intentarlo. –Finalizó Harry.- Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente, Han pero… Pero ya no tengo 8, ya las cosas no son como entonces, no pueden simplemente aparecer y querer arreglarlo todo.

-¿No pueden o tú no quieres dejarlos? –Preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.- Harry, se que tienes miedo, yo también lo tenía cuando mis padres me adoptaron pero… Pero tienes que darles la oportunidad; y si piensas que no lo merecen, bien, no lo hagas por ellos, hazlo por ti, porque se lo debes al niño de 8 años que escribió esa carta.

Harry pensó en todo lo que decía y mientras más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de que Hannah tenía razón. No quería que la tuviera, quería seguir enfadado… Pero sabía que la tenía.

-Las cosas no siempre llegan cuando las queremos. –Se encogió de hombros.- A veces llegan cuando las necesitamos.

-No sabía que te enseñaban filosofía en Hogwarts, Han. –Dijo Harry divertido.- O terapia familiar.

-No es nada de eso, idiota. –Le pasó una mano por el cabello de manera juguetona.- Se llama sentido común, deberías usarlo de vez en cuando.

Él rió por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada fastidiada pero agradecida. Odiaba cuando Hannah tenía razón, pero por eso era su mejor amiga, porque tal vez no le decía lo que quería escuchar pero siempre le decía lo que necesitaba.

* * *

-¡Eso no es cierto, Potter! –Rió Lily.- ¡Yo no hice tal cosa!

-Claro que sí. –James soltó una carcajada.- Sexto año, había una fiesta en la sala común y tú y Gideon Prewett se perdieron por media hora, obviamente se estaban besando.

-Pues lamento romper tus extrañas ilusiones, Potter, pero Gideon solo me acompañó a hacer mis rondas de prefecta porque Remus, cortesía tuya, estaba demasiado ebrio. –Sonrió con autosuficiencia.- Así que, para variar, estás equivocado.

-Umm, el buen Gideon. –James sonrió con nostalgia.- Malditos Mortífagos, era uno de los buenos.

-Sí, lo era. Igual que Fabian. –Lily suspiró y levantó su vaso de hidromiel.- Por los hermanos Prewett, héroes que tuvimos la suerte de conocer.

-Que patriota, Evans. –Se burló él pero también levantó su vaso.- Por Gideon y Fabian.

Luego ambos tomaron el último rastro de líquido que quedaba en sus vasos.

Habían llegado al bar hacía unas horas y la verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía como había pasado pero en ese momento James estaba tras la barra sirviendo los tragos, Lily sentada sobre ésta de frente a él y lo que había empezado por ser "solo un trago" había terminado en una botella completa de Firewhiskey y la mitad de una de hidromiel. Está de más decir que ambos estaban ya demasiado ebrios, lo cual era bueno por un lado porque los ayudaba a no morirse de preocupación por no saber donde estaba Harry, pero malo por otro porque hacía que Lily se viera más bonita, o al menos eso pensaba James. _Su cabello es más rojo, más sedoso, sus ojos son más brillantes y bonitos, toda ella es bonita… ¡No! ¡Concéntrate, Potter, la odias!_

-Bueno, Evans, ahora que se la verdad… -Dijo James mientras servía más hidromiel en sus vasos.- ¿Te importaría decírselo a Sirius? Esa noche apostamos tres galeones sobre lo que tú y Prewett estaban haciendo, odiará saber que gané.

-Tu memoria sobre esa noche es bastante impresionante tomando en cuenta lo ebrio que estabas, Potter. –Se burló ella.- Pero me anotó para cualquier cosa que incluya molestar a Sirius.

James rió por lo bajo, ignorando la vocecilla en su cabeza que gritaba: _"¡Estaba pendiente de absolutamente todos tus movimientos, Evans, por eso lo recuerdo!"_

-Por cierto, ¿estará en casa? –Preguntó ella viendo a las escaleras que James le había dicho que llevaban a su departamento.- Llevamos horas aquí y no ha bajado.

-Debe estar con una chica. –Luego agregó con una sonrisa burlona.- O con Remus.

-¡Potter! –Lily rió.- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

-¿Por qué? –Él también se reía.- Malo sería que dijera que está con Peter.

-No finjas, Potter. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Tú adoras a Peter.

-Sí, claro que sí. Wormtail, la ratita. –James rió por lo bajo ante su propia broma.

-Merlín, adoras demasiado a esos tres para tu propio bien.

-Vamos, sabes que son fáciles de querer. –Se encogió de hombros, divertido.- Creo que a Harry le cayeron mejor que yo y todo…

Ambos dejaron de sonreír cuando James dijo eso. Suspiraron y se tomaron todo su trago de un tirón, pensar en Harry les arruinaba totalmente el humor.

-No te lo tomes personal, creo que a Harry le caería mejor el calamar gigante de Hogwarts que cualquiera nosotros. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga.

-Si eso es cierto entonces que lo habrá heredado de ti. –James imitó su sonrisa la vez que llenaba sus vasos.- Según recuerdo, ese calamar te caía mejor que algunas personas…

Ella rió por lo bajo y se sonrojó haciéndolo sonreír, amaba cuando se ponía roja, parecía que su cabello era parte de su rostro, era adorable.

-Umm, ¿Por qué somos tan idiotas, Potter? –Preguntó Lily, frotándose los ojos con los dedos.- No podemos culparlo por odiarnos, después de todos los gritos y las cosas que nos sacamos en cara…

-Y los insultos y sarcasmos. –Él suspiró, de repente sentía un sabor amargo en la boca.- ¿Quieres agregar algo más?

-Creo que saber que su madre perdió la virginidad en un armario de escobas no ayudó mucho a nuestra causa. –Subió su vaso para darle un trago pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de James. Rió.- ¿Qué?

Él la veía boquiabierto y casi en shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? Sí, claro que lo había hecho, estaba ebrio pero no tanto, estaba segurísimo de que había dicho…

-¿La virginidad? –Preguntó atónito.- Evans… No, estás tomándome el pelo.

Ella bajo la mirada, tenía una sonrisita tímida y avergonzada a la vez. James abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que no le estaba mintiendo.

-¡Es imposible que fueras virgen! –Exclamó él, incrédulo.- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si casi sabías mejor que yo lo que estabas haciendo!

-¿Por qué no gritas más alto, Potter? Creo que no te escucharon en Irlanda. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡Y en mi defensa, mi mejor amiga era, sigue siendo, Marlene Mckinnon! Uno aprende alguna que otra cosa lo quiera o no.

-Wow, yo… Wow. –James rió, aun sorprendido y le dio un sorbo a su trago.- Recuérdame agradecerle a Mckinnon la próxima vez que la vea.

-¿Te parece que fue tan bueno? –Preguntó Lily por lo bajo.

James calló durante unos segundos, pensando su respuesta. Todo el resentimiento y rabia acumulada con los años le pedían a gritos que le dijera _"No, de hecho fue la peor noche de mi vida"_ pero el alcohol nunca ha hecho buenos mentirosos.

-No se para ti, Evans, pero para mí fue grandioso. –Respondió James con sinceridad.

No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado cuando la vio sonreír.

-Para mí también lo fue, Potter. –Suspiró.- Tal vez si hubiésemos dicho eso hoy Harry no se hubiera marchado.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Lo habría hecho más rápido! Nadie quiere escuchar de lo divertida que fue la noche en que sus padres lo concibieron. –James tuvo un escalofrío ante el pensamiento.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. –Lily frunció la nariz con asco.- Supongo que tampoco le gustaría escuchar como su padre sedujo a su inocente madre.

-Evans, nada de lo que hiciste esa noche fue inocente. –James rió a pesar del manotazo que ella le propinó en el brazo.- ¿Y a que te refieres de todas formas? Si alguien sedujo al otro aquí, fuiste tú.

-¿Yo? ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que sí. –James sonreía a más no poder.- Tú y tu: "Oh, creo que escuché sonidos extraños en ese armario, James. Deberíamos ir a investigar y quítame la ropa mientras tanto…"

-Eres el ser más desagradable del planeta, Potter. –Murmuró sonrojándose y dándole un sorbo a su vaso.- En realidad, no importa quien sedujo a quien, me alegra que haya pasado.

James subió las cejas de manera irónica. Él tenía un recuerdo sobre la opinión de ella muy diferente a ese. El pecho se le contrajo y se apresuró a tomar un trago para aliviar el desagradable sentimiento.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó tratando de sonar inafectado.

-¿Tú no? Al menos desde hace tres días tu opinión tuvo que haber cambiado.

Él entendió a que se refería y volvió a sonreír con ganas.

-Si lo pones así, también me alegra que haya pasado.

-Sí, lo se. –Suspiró.- Harry…

Dijo su nombre como en un susurro, con lentitud, como si estuviera apreciando como se sentía decirlo. Lo había pronunciado con un cariño que sonaba casi a adoración, un sonido que James solo había escuchado de su propia madre. Sonrió un poco, Lily era una madre natural, no sabía como no se había dado cuenta.

-Tiene tus ojos. –Se encontró diciendo.

Lily volvió a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa y feliz que lo hizo alegrarse de haberlo mencionado.

-Y tiene tu… -Lily rió por lo bajo.- Tu todo.

James rió y sintió como él también se llenaba de orgullo. De repente empezaba a ser fan de la idea de que Harry se pareciera tanto a él.

-Por eso le puse tu apellido, ¿sabías?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó James confundido.-

-Harry Potter. –Sonrió ella.- Cuando nació me pidieron un apellido y yo di el tuyo, necesitaban identificarlo mientras le encontraban una familia. El nombre se lo pusieron ellos después pero a mí me pidieron el apellido… Pude haber dado el mío pero se parecía demasiado a ti.

James sintió como algo cálido se extendía dentro de su pecho. Sonrió como un imbécil ante eso. _Basta ya, Evans, deja de ser tan adorable._

De repente empezó a sentir la enorme necesidad de decirle algo, algo que sobrio jamás se habría atrevido a decirle porque sabía que no era del todo su culpa, había tenido sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, ella se las había dado. Pero de nuevo, el alcohol parecía estar nublando todos sus pensamientos racionales e ignorando a estos por completo, se encontró diciéndole:

-Lo siento, Lily.

Ella al principio lo miró sorprendida, luego le dedicó una sonrisa triste que lo hizo sentir incluso más deseos de disculparse. Lily sacudió la cabeza.

-James, no importa, en serio...

-Claro que importa. Mira, en ese entonces… –Suspiró.- En ese entonces, yo era un idiota, se que ya lo sabes pero supongo que te alegrará escuchar que lo admito. –Ambos rieron un poco. Continuó.- Era un niño y estaba asustado, tenía miedo de lo que dirían mis padres, de que mi vida se arruinara, además estaba enfadado contigo…

-¿Por qué estabas enfadado conmigo?

James calló de inmediato. Tampoco estaba _tan_ ebrio como para responder eso, entonces cambio de tema.

-Y si te hace sentir mejor… –Se aclaró la garganta.- La verdad es que al final terminé arruinándome la vida yo solo.

-Vamos, no digas eso…

-Naaa, es cierto, no tengo problema en admitirlo. –Le dio el último sorbo a su vaso antes de mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle.- Quiero decir, no todos podemos ser tan talentosos, exitosos y… _Hermosos_ como lo eres tú.

Ella se sonrojó y se mordió un labio tratando, inútilmente, de no sonreír.

-No hagas eso, Potter.

-¿Hacer que?

-Eso. –Levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.- Mirarme así y… Decirme todas esas cosas, no lo hagas.

-¿Por que no? –Preguntó divertido.

-Porque Harry nació nueve meses después de la última vez que hiciste eso. –Respondió ella divertida.

James soltó una carcajada ante eso.

-Hey, ¿no habíamos acordado que eso había sido algo bueno? –Preguntó mirándola por encima de sus gafas de manera seductora.

-Sí pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Pero…

James no sabía en que momento se habían movido para quedar tan cerca el uno del otro. Tampoco sabía cuando su mano había empezado a acariciar el muslo de Lily ni desde cuando podía sentir su respiración golpearle el rostro tan directamente. Solo sabía que no quería que aquello terminara.

Después las cosas empezaron a pasar bastante rápido. James tomó el rostro de Lily con ambas manos y arriesgándose a que lo rechazara, pegó sus labios a los suyos.

Sin embargo Lily no se opuso, puso sus manos sobre las de James y se limitó a responder con la misma pasión con la que él la besaba. Después ella llevó sus manos al cabello de él para despeinarlo, empezó a sujetarlo con algo de fuerza en el momento en que sus lenguas se conectaron e iniciaron una sensual batalla de dominación sobre la otra.

James no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hacía menos de diez horas habían estado peleando y a punto de asesinarse y de repente estaban besándose como si no quisieran hacer otra cosa en el mundo. _Deja vu._ Las pocas partes de su cerebro que aun no habían sido absorbidas por el alcohol, o por los labios de Lily, le gritaban que se detuviera, que no volviera a caer en eso… Pero al diablo, estaba disfrutando demasiado como para responder a su lado racional.

Dejándose llevar, James pasó un brazo por la cintura de Lily y la arrastró por la barra, con la otra mano le separó las piernas haciéndola quedar totalmente pegada a él. Ella apretó el cuerpo de él entre sus muslos lo que provocó que James tuviera que romper el beso en orden de tomar aire, sin embargo no pensaba dejar a sus labios sin nada que hacer. Rápidamente enterró el rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja y empezó un recorrido de besos, mordidas y chupones, la respiración de Lily empezaba a hacerse más pesada debido a esto lo que hizo sonreír a James.

-Hueles muy bien, Evans… -Murmuró contra su cuello.- Merlín, las cosas que quiero hacerte…

Lily no respondió, bajo las manos del cabello de James hasta su cuello para alejarlo de ella un poco pero solo para volver a unir sus labios. Entonces empezó a recorrer la nunca de él de manera suave, arañándola y ganándose un gruñido de satisfacción por parte del merodeador, quien ya empezaba a sentirse demasiado excitado para tener un solo pensamiento racional. En un movimiento casi instintivo movió sus caderas contra las de ellas provocando en ambos un suspiro de placer. James empezaba a creer que llevaban demasiada ropa.

Entonces subió las manos por la espalda de Lily y bajó el cierre de su vestido, ella imitó sus acciones y bajo las manos por el cuello de la camisa de él para luego abrirla de un solo golpe haciendo que los botones saltarán por todo el lugar. No había nada de romántico o dulce en sus acciones, eran rápidas y descontroladas por el calor del momento, como si tratarán de descargar sus frustraciones del día mediante esa actividad física. Lily se puso de pie de repente para poder deshacerse por completo de su vestido, James tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para poder verla, era una visión que no se hubiese perdonado de habérsela perdido. Tragó saliva, Lily usaba un sujetador y bragas negras, nada especial, pero hacían contraste perfecto con su pálida piel. Sintió como sus pantalones empezaban a quedarle apretados debido al bulto que empezaba a crecer en ellos.

James se hubiese quedando admirando su cuerpo por un buen rato más pero ella tenía otros planes. Se abalanzó sobre su boca nuevamente, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido pero la verdad era que le gustaba que ella tomara el control. Lily recorrió los brazos de James con sus manos, moldeando y acariciando sus músculos. Después pasó a recorrer su pecho hasta la parte baja del abdomen que fue cuando James sintió que el aire se le quedaba atorado en la garganta. Lily sonrió sobre sus labios al sentir lo tenso que se ponía, ahora fue turno de ella de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de James, repitiendo las deliciosas acciones que él le había dedicado a ella unos segundos antes a la vez que le desabrochaba los pantalones y colaba una mano dentro de sus calzoncillos.

James soltó un gemido de placer cuando Lily tomó su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo, sus manos eran tan suaves y se sentían _tan bien_ que él creía que iba a desmayarse de placer de un momento a otro. Las piernas empezaron a fallarle y tuvo que dar un paso hacia delante para acorralar a Lily contra la barra en orden de poner ambas manos sobre ésta para apoyarse y no caerse.

-Lily… -Gimió.

Ella no respondió, siguió con sus insistentes besos por su cuello y lujuriosas caricias por su miembro ya totalmente erecto. A James le pasó por la mente la idea de dejarse ir, cosa que no hubiese sido difícil tomando en cuenta la forma en que la que Lily lo tocaba, sin embargo aun había mucho que quería hacer.

La tomó por la muñeca y le puso la mano detrás de la espalda. Ella le dedicó una mirada confundida y algo fastidiada pero él simplemente le sonrió, excitado. Volvió a tomarla por la cintura y la sentó de nuevo en la barra, besándola con pasión a la vez que llevaba sus manos a la parte de atrás de su espalda y le desabrochaba el sujetador con destreza. Casi de manera automática, James dejó de besarla y bajó el rostro para poder enterrarlo entre sus pechos, suspiró, ¿Por qué toda ella tenía que oler tan deliciosamente bien? Tomó un pezón entre sus labios, succionó y luego lo jaló suavemente con los dientes, ganándose un fuerte gemido por parte de Lily.

-¡James! –Gimió ella, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.- James… James…

Escucharla pronunciar su nombre con aquel deseo y necesidad lo hacía sentir que ya necesitaba dejarse de juegos e ir al punto. Así que deslizó una mano por dentro de sus bragas, totalmente húmedas, y acarició su centro hinchado ganándose un gemido de anhelación incluso más fuerte. James retiro por completo las bragas para tener mejor acceso e introdujo primero un dedo y luego otro dentro de ella, empezando a moverlos de manera errática pero coordinada, en busca del pequeño punto que debía sentirse diferente…

-¡Ah, James! –Gritó Lily cuando lo encontró.- ¡Otra vez, otra vez!

James sonrió y la obedeció, siguió moviendo sus dedos y cada vez que tocaba su punto G, las paredes de Lily los apretaban de manera involuntaria, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido de satisfacción al imaginar como se sentiría alrededor de él…

Una vez tuvo esa imagen mental, James supo que no aguantaría más juegos, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Sacó sus dedos de su interior ganándose un gemido lastimero por parte de Lily, él sonrió al ver que había hecho un puchero, el cual cambió por una mirada expectante al ver como James se deshacía finalmente de sus pantalones y calzoncillos.

Le abrió las piernas nuevamente y justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse en ellas, Lily lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

James la miró como si acabara de volverse loca, lo que hizo que Lily soltara una risita antes de mover el brazo para tomar su varita que había dejado sobre la barra. Él suspiró aliviado al escucharla recitar un hechizo anticonceptivo, primero apuntándolo a él y luego a ella misma.

-Ahora sí. –Dijo cuando termino, dejó la varita a un lado y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de James. Lo miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de deseo.- Házmelo.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces, en menos de dos segundos ya James había empezado a penetrarla. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de placer cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Lily envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James, abrazándolo más cerca de ella a la vez que él empezaba a mover sus caderas, bombeando salvajemente dentro y fuera.

.-Merlín, Lily… -Gimió James con la respiración acelerada.- Estás tan húmeda y… Apretada…

-James, más, por favor. –Pidió entre jadeos.- Quiero más…

Y más era justo lo que estaba a punto de darle. James colocó sus manos en las caderas de Lily, apretándola con fuerza para empezar a penetrarla incluso más profundo, si es que era posible. Ella le jalaba el cabello, gemía su nombre y apretaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Era perfecto, _ella_ era perfecta, no quería que el momento acabara nunca. Sin embargo, Lily tenía otros planes.

-No aguanto más… -Murmuró con la voz entrecortada.- James, ya voy a llegar, ya casi, solo un poco…

Él podía sentir que le estaba diciendo la verdad, sus caderas empezaban a moverse de manera errática junto a las suyas, sus gemidos eran casi gritos y sus paredes vaginales estaban inimaginablemente estrechas. James también estaba a punto de acabar, toda la situación era demasiado excitante como para poder resistirse. Pero determinado a que ella se corriera primero, apretó los dientes y empezó a metérselo tan duro como podía hasta que finalmente Lily estalló alrededor de él.

¡Argh, James! –Gritó llena de placer.- ¡Sí, sí, sí, James, así, Merlín, sí!

La imagen de Lily corriéndose, más sus gritos y lo estrecho que su interior se había vuelto fue demasiado para James; enterró el rostro en el cuello de ella y siguió empujando por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro de Lily, gimiendo y maldiciendo, sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho.

Se quedaron así durante un rato, pudieron haber sido segundos o incluso minutos, James no estaba seguro. De lo que sí estaba muy seguro era que quería más y estaba dispuesto a volver a empezar si ella no tenía objeción.

-Lily… -Empezó a decir con la voz ronca.- ¿Qué tal si…?

Pero ella no lo dejo terminar, volvió a unir sus labios a los suyos y James sonrió, sabiendo que no recibiría objeción de su parte. Sin embargo ya se había cansado de estar de pie, así que la tomó en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla caminó con ella hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

La noche apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

James maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió los primeros rayos del sol darle directo a los ojos, quiso buscar su varita y cerrar las cortinas pero sabía que usar magia a primera hora de la mañana y con resaca solo podía terminar en caos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía una fuerte presión en los oídos; y sin embargo eso no era lo que lo hacía sentirse tan mal, eso era lo de menos. Era el conocimiento de que había hecho algo terrible la noche anterior lo que lo hacía sentirse así, había cometido un error, había hecho lo que tantas veces se había jurado nunca hacer de nuevo. _Oh no._

Y todas sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando la sintió sentarse rápidamente en la cama con un jadeo de sorpresa y horror. James cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de volver a dormirse y fingir que todo había sido un sueño.

-¡Ay no! –La escuchó exclamar.- No, no, no.

Él suspiró, sabía que no podría fingir eso aunque lo deseara.

-Ay sí. –Respondió con la voz pastosa.

-¡No! –Volvió a exclamar Lily, mortificada.- ¡Por favor, dime que no pasó…!

-Oh, sí pasó. –Se dio media vuelta para verla.- Y pasó tres veces.

De no haber tenido resaca y un arrepentimiento increíblemente grande, James se habría detenido a admirar lo adorable que lucía Lily recién despierta con el cabello alborotado y una vieja camisa suya puesta.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué…? ¡Nosotros…! ¡Agh, olvídalo! –Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa por la habitación.- ¡Fue un estúpido error! No debimos… No debió… -De repente se detuvo y miró a James confundida.- ¿Cómo que tres veces?

-Una abajo y dos aquí.

-¿Cuáles dos…? –Su rostro se llenó de realización.- Ah.

James sonrió con ironía a la vez que se sentaba en la cama para verla mejor.

-Evans, que te parece sí…

-¡Silencio, Potter, no me hables! –Le ordenó, mientras volvía a buscar sus cosas.- ¡Te dije que no debía venir! ¡Solo sería una copa pero tú, tú…!

-Wow, Evans, no quieras culparme a mí por esto. –James la cortó, fastidiado.- Porque si mal no recuerdo anoche estabas muy feliz de seguirme el juego.

Ella se sonrojó y le dedicó una mirada escandalizada. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por Merlín, Evans, madura. Tuvimos sexo, gran cosa, no es como si…

-¡No lo repitas! –Le pidió ella, horrorizada.- ¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, Potter! ¡Frente a nadie!

James de repente sentía una sensación amarga en la boca de su estómago. Y no tenía nada que ver con la resaca.

-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Qué saliera corriendo al Profeta y diera detalles de tus habilidades sexuales? –Bufó.- No eres tan importante, Evans.

-¡No te soporto, Potter!

-Eso no me decías anoche.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de seguir buscando sus cosas, James se debatía cuando sería el mejor momento para decirle que su búsqueda era inútil.

-¿Y cual es todo tu alboroto? ¿Tienes novio o algo así?

-¡No! ¡No tengo novio! ¡Yo no haría estas cosas de tenerlo! –Exclamó Lily ofendida.- Digo, lo tuve, me comprometí pero luego como que… ¡Eso no es tu asunto, Potter!

-Ah sí, ya recuerdo. El mediocre golpeador de Ravenclaw. –Recordó con amargura.- Siempre supe que tenías un fetiche por los jugadores de Quidditch, Evans.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún fetiche, Potter! –Le gritó.- ¡Y él no es mediocre! ¡Es una persona buena, cariñosa, que me quiere y me respeta y…!

-Y por eso dormiste conmigo. –Asintió James.- Te entiendo perfectamente.

-¡Oh, cállate, de una vez! –Le espetó, sonrojándose.- ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Sí, sí. Tranquila, Evans, el señor bondad no se enterara de tu pequeña infidelidad.

-¡No hubo ninguna infidelidad porque no estamos juntos! ¡Yo no soy como tú, Potter! ¡¿Y donde está mi maldita ropa?!

-¿Qué tal si pruebas en la barra? Estoy seguro de que la dejaste ahí. –James se encogió de hombros antes de volver a acostarse.- Cierra la puerta al salir y apresúrate si no quieres que Sirius te vea.

La escuchó jadear con horror antes de que saliera, finalmente, de su habitación.

Por una parte James estaba de acuerdo con ella, sabía que habían cometido un, o más bien tres, estúpidos errores que nunca debieron ocurrir… Y sin embargo no podía entender porque se sentía mal, recordaba todas las cosas que ella acababa de decirle y no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Bufó frustrado, justamente eso era lo que había tratado de evitar, esa sensación de rechazo que ya una vez le había provocado. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso? ¿Por qué esa pelirroja necia y fastidiosa tenía todo ese poder sobre él?

-Jódete, Evans. –Murmuró enfadado.- De verdad, jódete.

 **Puedo escuchar sus: ¿Que demonios acaba de pasar? Este chapter fue un sube y baja de emociones, lo se lo se, espero que les haya gustado de verdad. ¿Que creen que pasara ahora con todos estos personajes? ¡Déjenmelo en los reviews! Nos leemos pronto, saluditos!**

 **PD: Ojala la escena que les dije no haya quedado tan mala D:**


	7. Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry

**Aviso:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling (**_ **Aunque desearía que Sirius Black me perteneciera a mí** _ **). Adam Pevertine es creación de la autora.**_

 **Ufff, capi super largo! He dudado muchisimo en si subirlo debido a esto pero si lo dividía iba a perder la esencia y la verdad es que me gusta mucho como ha quedado(: Ojala ustedes disfruten leyendo y no se aburran por lo largo!**

 ** _Shadwood_ : Umm sí, la verdad es que Lily es bastante neurótica. ¿James amargado? En verdad no había pensado en eso pero mi opinión es bastante subjetiva (because I love him) así que lo más probable es que tengas razón. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 ** _Irrealiti13_ : Okay, disculpa, disculpa, disculpa x20! Que pena contigo! No tengo idea de porque te dije que eras chica, me mortifica demasiado, de verdad disculpa! Gracias por leer, y ojala te guste este chapter! (Por fa no me odies)**

 _ **Naza Ford:**_ **¡Tú de nuevo haciéndome feliz con ese super review! Amo demasiado que te tomes el tiempo de escribir tanto porque el fic te parece bueno, de verdad siento que te adoro! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Hannah, al principio había dudado en si agregarla a la historia pero no tenía corazón para dejar a Harry totalmente abandonado en el mundo y también quería alguien que fuera como la voz de la razón para él, tal como has dicho. Y sí te entiendo! Harry también es como mi debilidad en toda esta historia, a veces me odio por escribir cosas tan malas de su vida! Sobre t** **us pregunticas: okay hay una que se explica un poco en este chapter pero seguro aun tendrás dudas que se aclararan luego, hay otra que sí se responde aquí, y voy a decirte que Hermione y los Weasley SI aparecerán en algun momento porque son lo máximo y no podía dejarlos por fuera! Pero aun falta un poquito para leer sobre ellos. Las demás respuestas vendrán poco a poco, lo juro! Ojala también te guste este chapter, un besooooo!**

 ** _Reader-reader2_ : Siii ya se, mi ****pobrecito James): Lily igual te queremos pero niña, por que tanta maldad? Te entiendo perfectamente. Y Harry también ha sufrido mucho... Tal vez en este chapter las cosas mejoren un poco(: Por cierto, leí en uno de tus comentarios pasados que tu idioma no es el español sino el portugués, pues dejame decirte que hablas excelente! Si tienes unos detallitos pero nada grave, entiendo perfectamente todo lo que dices, así que no te preocupes. ¡Gracias por siempre pasarte a leer! Un beso.**

 ** _Mar91_ : ¿Que pasará con Harry? Ummm... Este chapter responderá tu pregunta(:**

 ** _Anii_ : ¡Buenísimo que te encante! Ojala eso no cambie, saludos!**

 ** _Nene_ : Uff nono la historia no irá por ese rumbo JAJAJA a partir de ahora ya el fic no tendrá tanta relación con la serie, aun guardara detalles pero muy pocos! Espero que te guste!**

 **Son las 12 de la madrugada donde vivo, mañana me dormiré en clase lo se... Pero espero que valga la pena! Dios quiera que no se aburran leyendo este chapter, aunque lo dudo pero nunca se sabe. Aquí está, disfruten:**

* * *

 **6\. Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry.**

Lily se cambió escondida tras la barra deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Sirius no bajara y la encontrara ahí, aunque conociendo a los personajes lo más probable era que James se lo terminara contando. Realmente no le importaba, lo que no quería era tener que enfrentar a nadie, ya se sentía demasiado estúpida y avergonzada.

¿Cómo rayos había pasado? ¡Ella odiaba a James Potter! No era como si hubiese cambiado en algo, seguía siendo el mismo idiota arrogante que la había abandonado cuando más lo había necesitado… Y sin embargo, era un idiota que tenía razón, ella había estado más que feliz de seguirle el juego aquella noche, de responder a sus besos y a sus caricias porque Merlín, era demasiado bueno. Y no solo físicamente, las cosas que le decía le hacían sentir como en una nube y la hacían olvidarse de que lo odiaba, de que ellos dos no podían estar juntos porque no, simplemente no. Era algo que no cuadraba para nada.

Como fuera, no tenía porque darle más vueltas al asunto, solo había sido el alcohol, sí, eso era todo, el alcohol y la culpa que ambos sentían debido a su hijo. Lily tenía que obligarse a convencerse de eso, si comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había sido otra cosa iba a volverse loca y en ese punto era algo que podía pasar en cualquier momento. Justo ahora, su única preocupación era salir de ahí sin ser vista.

Abrió la puerta del bar y sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar cuando los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en el rostro, _nota mental: no volver a mezclar hidromiel y firewhiskey._ Se puso una mano sobre los ojos tratando de taparse del sol en orden de no perder la cabeza y salió del edificio. Empezó a caminar rápidamente, tenía que llegar a su casa, necesitaba darse una ducha y quitarse cualquier rastro de la noche pasada, necesitaba dormir la resaca, maldición, también tenía que ir a la oficina, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez, quería hablar con Adam, _tenía_ que hablar con Marlene, tenía…

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos y caminaba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que frente a ella había un pequeño bulto de sabanas y cajas que la hizo tropezar y casi caer.

-¡Ay! –Exclamó tratando de estabilizarse.- ¿Pero que…?

Volteó a ver con que había tropezado y fue cuando notó una vieja colcha que se movía y una mata de cabello negro que salía de debajo de ésta. Por un momento pensó que solo era un vagabundo que había decidido acampar ahí, pero entonces escuchó su nombre.

-¿Lily?

Ella abrió los ojos grandes como platos cuando reconoció a la persona que, evidentemente, había estado durmiendo bajo esa colcha y con la que había tropezado.

-¡Harry, estás aquí! –Exclamó aliviada. Tomó una bocanada de aire.- ¡Gracias a Dios…!

-¿A quien? –Preguntó el chico con un bostezo.

-Nadie, no importa. –Sacudió la cabeza, sus antiguos dichos muggles salían a relucir cuando no estaba concentrada.- ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

-Pues dormí aquí. –Le explicó Harry poniéndose sus gafas.- Estaba esperando que… -De repente se volvió a verla, confundido.- ¿Acabas de salir del bar?

Lily sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas y el pánico la invadía. Abrió la boca para mentir pero solo salieron balbuceos sin sentido. El chico entendió de inmediato su reacción y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces resulta que sí pueden estar más de cinco segundos sin pelear. –Dijo a la vez que se sentaba y ajustaba la colcha a su alrededor.- Y uno pensaría que los adultos aprenden…

Lily no sabía donde meterse. ¿De verdad? ¿De todas las personas que pudo haberse encontrado se tuvo que encontrar a Harry? Como si el chico ya no tuviera una imagen de ella bastante patética. Sin embargo, el alivio de haberlo encontrado finalmente era mayor que cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir. Además él no se veía enfadado así que tal vez las cosas no irían del todo mal.

Y en todo caso, había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, como por ejemplo porque el chico estaba ahí con una cama improvisada con colchas y sabanas viejas rodeado por maletas y algunas cajas.

-Harry… ¿Dormiste aquí la noche entera? –Preguntó Lily, preocupada.

Él se limitó a asentir con un encogimiento de hombros, como quitándole importancia. Ella suspiró.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por que? Pensé que volverías al hogar de acogida.

-Sí bueno, aparentemente el Ministerio había informado a mi madre adoptiva que ya no lo es más. –Hizo una mueca.- Llegué y todas mis cosas estaban en la puerta.

Lily jadeó con sorpresa y horror.

-¿Y puede hacer eso?

-Supongo. –Respondió Harry.- Ya no estoy bajo su tutela así que en verdad no es su problema. En parte es mi culpa, no debí haberla hecho enojar hasta conseguir la emancipación.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Qué clase de ser podía hacer algo así? Dejar en la calle a un niño indefenso. De repente Lily había empezado a sentirse como la peor persona del mundo, Potter y ella teniendo sexo mientras Harry dormía en la calle. _No hay duda de por que nos odia._

-En fin, solo estaba esperando que James o Sirius despertaran. –Continuó Harry al ver que Lily no decía nada.- Realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Lo que Lily quería hacer en ese momento, lo que todos sus instintos le gritaban que hiciera, era interrogar a Harry con preguntas de cómo había pasado la noche, si tenía frío o hambre o si estaba herido, también quería pedirle la dirección de aquella mujer horrible para buscarla y decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de ella. Pero sabía que todo eso simplemente espantaría al chico, ya había aprendido su lección… Bueno, casi.

-Entonces… Conociste a Sirius. –Dijo ella, sentándose en el piso junto al chico, tratando de establecer un tema más relajado.- ¿Te agradó?

-Es gracioso. –Admitió Harry con una sonrisa.- Le gusta mucho molestar a James, ¿cierto?

-Puedes apostarlo. –Lily rió a la vez que miles de recuerdos llenaban su mente.- Pero no dejes que te engañe, Sirius Black es el mayor fan de James Potter que podrás encontrar. Y viceversa.

-Sí, Remus me dijo algo parecido. –Respondió el chico, divertido.- También lo conocí a él y a Peter. Creo que Remus es el más maduro de todos.

-Estás en lo cierto de nuevo. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Siempre me llevé mejor con él, es muy dulce y atento.

-Supongo que sí, me cayó bien. –Se encogió de hombros.- Peter también pero… No se, es algo extraño, no habla mucho.

-No, de hecho no, pero puede ser igual de agradable que los otros una vez que entra en confianza. –Sonrió.- No todos pueden ser James o Sirius.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Harry suspiró y Lily notó que con tristeza.- Debe ser genial tener un grupo de amigos así.

Lily tragó saliva, no estaba segura de si Harry tendría al menos un amigo, deseaba con todo su corazón que sí, la mataba el pensar que había pasado por todas esas cosas horribles totalmente solo. Quería preguntarle, de verdad quería hacerlo pero mientras examinaba su rostro tratando de adivinar su humor para saber si era adecuado, vio algo que ya había notado anteriormente pero no había comentado, y la verdad era que le daba mucha curiosidad, por alguna razón más que lo de sus amigos.

-Harry… -Dudó por un segundo pero al final lo preguntó.- ¿Qué te pasó en la frente?

Él la miró confundido pero luego pareció entender.

-Oh, esto. –Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz en forma de relámpago que tenía en la frente.- No lo se, de hecho pensé que podría preguntarte a ti pero veo que no...

-No, no naciste con ella, ¿no recuerdas como te la hiciste?

-Nop, nada. Está ahí desde que tengo memoria y nadie sabe como me la hice. –Contó el chico.- Bueno, una mujer del Ministerio una vez me contó que tuve una madre adoptiva cuando tenia un año, una de esas que solo querían el dinero, nada serio.

Lily hizo una mueca, lo decía con tal naturalidad que se veía que había sido algo recurrente.

-Y como que un día llegaron a chequear que todo estuviera bien y la mujer había desaparecido, solo estaba yo en la casa, llorando y con esto. –Se tocó la cicatriz.- Al parecer la encontraron unos días después y había perdido por completo la razón, ya sabes que en esa época estaba la guerra y había mucha magia oscura, así que suponen que alguien llegó a la casa y de alguna u otra forma, obtuve esto. Es bastante genial, ¿no crees?

Lily no respondió nada una vez terminada la historia, se dedicaba a ver a su hijo con una expresión atónita y horrorizada. Su corazón latía muy rápido, no podía creer lo que acababa de contarle.

-¿Pero eso…? ¿Eso es posible? –Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.- ¿Es posible que sea por magia oscura? ¿Vivías con personas así de…? –Suspiró.- ¿Las cosas en serio eran tan malas?

De repente se dio cuenta de que había hecho justo lo que había tratado de evitar, atosigarlo con preguntas. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando Harry no se puso a la defensiva y se largo, solamente le dedicó una mirada algo amarga y triste.

-Sí, casi siempre. –Respondió el chico en un susurro.- Peor en algunas ocasiones.

Lily había empezado a sentir la inmensa necesidad de llorar. Se sentían tan mal, tan culpable, sentía que no había diferencia entre ella y la horrible mujer que había dejado a Harry dormir en la calle. Realmente era la peor persona del mundo.

-Merlín, yo… Lamento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Harry. –Le dijo con sinceridad.- No te imaginas cuanto lo lamento.

-No es tu culpa… -Murmuró él.

-Pero claro que lo es. –Lo interrumpió de inmediato.- Harry, yo pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, creí que estarías mejor sin mí y ahora veo que no lo estuviste. –Tragó saliva tratando de aligerar el nudo en su garganta.- Debí haber estado ahí para ti y ahora que se que nadie más lo estuvo yo… Yo lo lamento, en serio yo…

-Lily, está bien, en serio. –Ahora fue él quien la interrumpió.- No te das cuenta, pero la verdad es que sí estuviste ahí.

Ella lo miró confundida, ¿a que se refería? Él soltó una risita ante su mirada de estupefacción.

-Creo que estos días he estado siendo muy duro contigo y no… No te he dicho las cosas positivas que debí haber dicho.

Lily calló para que siguiera hablando, realmente quería escuchar aquello.

-Estuviste ahí, Lily. –Harry sonrió.- En tu columna. Cuando todo lo demás en mi vida cambiaba y… Se arruinaba, tú estabas ahí, casi a diario.

Lily se encontró de repente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que sentía como si el corazón fuera a explotarle. Eso no cambiaba lo culpable que se seguía sintiendo, pero vaya que ayudaba. Harry continuó.

-La gente a mi alrededor era… Todos, siempre tenían tanto miedo de decir la verdad. –Harry puso los ojos en blanco.- Decían cosas como "no te preocupes, todo se resolverá, tendrás una familia algún día". Pero, Lily, tú… -Le sonrió.- Tú dices las cosas como son, eres honesta sin importar a quien no le guste, eres real y consistente y eso me ayudaba. Me llenaba de valor.

La pelirroja se mordía el labio inferior en orden de no llorar, no podía creer lo sentimental que había estado los últimos días aunque en el fondo sabía que toda la situación no ameritaba menos. Al final tomó aire tratando de calmarse, no quería que su sentimentalismo arruinara el momento.

-Creo que es la mejor crítica que me han dado en mi vida. –Ambos rieron y eso fue como música para los oídos de Lily.- Al menos no fui del todo inútil.

-No lo fuiste. –Le aseguró él, aun sonriéndole.- Te juro que no.

Lily se permitió creer que podía reconocer algo más que simpatía y amabilidad en la sonrisa que su hijo le dedicaba, se permitió creer que Harry le sonreía con cariño. Y eso fue lo que le dio el valor de decir lo siguiente.

-¿Y me permitirías hacer eso ahora? Ser honesta, quiero decir. –Le dijo con una sonrisa algo insegura.- ¿Me dejas decirte algo real y consistente? Sin que te enojes y me des una de esas respuestas hirientemente sarcásticas pero inteligentes que honestamente pudiste heredar de cualquiera de tus familias.

Él rió algo confundido, no teniendo idea de que iba a decirle Lily, pero al final asintió.

-Lo que quiero decirte es… No te preocupes, Harry. Todo se resolverá. –Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.- Tendrás una familia algún día.

Harry borró su sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada irónica y triste, incrédula incluso. Sacudió la cabeza, como negado a que las palabras de Lily entrarán en él.

-Eso… -Harry rió con ironía.- Eso no lo sabes.

-Sí, sí lo se. –Le prometió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Al principio la expresión del chico se quedó totalmente en blanco, como analizando las palabras de su madre. Al final esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lucía como si realmente quisiera creerse eso, como si quisiera confiar en la promesa de Lily más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, se que no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo ni desaparecer todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – _Por más que quisiera._ Suspiró.- Pero estoy dispuesta a intentar que funcione; si tú me dejas, por supuesto,

La sonrisa de Harry creció y Lily observó como sus ojos brillaban. Eran sus mismos ojos, así que ella sabía que eran lágrimas que querían salir.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Harry al final.- Intentémoslo.

Una oleada de tranquilidad, felicidad y millones de cosas bonitas invadió a Lily cuando escuchó a Harry pronunciar esas palabras. Había tenido tanto miedo esas últimas 24 horas, miedo a perderlo de nuevo y esta vez para siempre, miedo a que él no quisiera nada con ella, miedo, miedo y miedo, y ahora todo parecía dispuesto a solucionarse, parecía como si todo pudiera estar bien con un poquito de esfuerzo.

Y todo eso le daba muchas fuerzas, la hacía sentir valiente. Y aprovechando esa valentía que sentía, se atrevió a hacer algo que había querido hacer desde que James le había presentado a su hijo dos días atrás. Con cuidado y algo de temor, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y lo acercó a ella.

Al principio él se quedó algo estático sin saber como reaccionar y Lily estaba ya preparándose para que la apartara de su lado cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se relajaba junto al suyo y recostaba la cabeza de su hombro. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿y Harry?

-¿Sí?

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Sintió la sonrisa del chico junto a su hombro.

-Te acordaste… -Murmuró.

-Bueno, no es algo que se olvide ya que estuve ahí hace catorce años. –Bromeó ella.- Ya sabes, sacándote de mi cuerpo y eso.

Harry rió y tomó la mano de Lily que lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

-Gracias, Lily.

Ella suspiró y reposó su cabeza sobre la del chico en un gesto confortante.

Había algo que se sentía tan bien en ese abrazo, tan cómodo, tan natural. Era la primera vez que lo abrazaba y Lily sentía que ahí era donde ambos pertenecían, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan correcta, tan segura de su lugar en el mundo. Y así supo que estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de hacer que todo ese asunto con Harry funcionara. No se rendiría, esta vez no.

* * *

James veía distraído como los trapeadores que había puesto a limpiar la barra mágicamente se movían de un lado a otro, nunca entendería como los muggles podían hacer eso manualmente, era ridículo y verdaderamente cansado, lo sabía por todas las veces que había tenido que hacerlo como castigo en la escuela.

Enterró el rostro en sus manos y soltó un gruñido de dolor, la resaca seguía haciendo de las suyas dentro de su cabeza y no parecía que fuera a parar en ningún momento cercano. Y como si fuera poco las palabras de la pelirroja con la que había pasado la noche seguían repitiéndose en su mente haciéndolo sentir enfadado. _¿Por qué tienes que hacer un alboroto de todo, Evans? Como si ya no fuera suficientemente malo lo que hicimos._ Y ahora por culpa de ella y sus niñadas tendría que ir y buscar a Harry solo, no era que le importara desde luego, pero hacerlo acompañado facilitaría muchísimo más el proceso.

-Buenos días.

Subió la mirada para ver quien lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y se encontró con su mejor amigo que lo veía con una taza en las manos y una sonrisa pícara desde el marco de la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

-Buenos días, Padfoot. –Lo saludó James.- ¿Finalmente has decidido bajar a hacer tu trabajo?

-¿MI trabajo? –Rió Sirius.- Prongs, tú follas en la barra tú lo limpias, esas son las reglas.

James puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo algo fastidiado.

-¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? ¿Tienes un ojo mágico en algún lugar de tu habitación?

-Nada de eso, sabes que Moody es dueño de todas las fábricas. –Bromeó caminando hacia su amigo.- Solo digamos que tú y tu amiga no fueron precisamente silenciosos.

-Siempre puedes poner un hechizo silenciador, Pad, no es mi culpa que seas tan morboso. –James le siguió la broma.

-Pero, Prongsy, ¿Así cómo podría saber si alguna chica malvada te lastima? –Preguntó Sirius fingiendo preocupación.- Sería muy irresponsable de mi parte.

James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante esa lógica, cosa de la que se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir como una puñalada de dolor le taladraba la frente.

-Maldita sea. –Se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- No me hagas reír, la cabeza me va a explotar.

-Lo supuse, por eso te traje esto. –Dijo Sirius sonriendo con autosuficiencia a la vez que le acercaba la taza.- No es necesario que digas: "Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Sirius." Siempre lo he sabido.

James le dio un sorbo a la taza que su amigo le había entregado y sonrió aliviado cuando descubrió que era café mezclado con una poción contra resacas, receta perfeccionada y exclusiva de Los Merodeadores.

-Sabes, Sirius, por esto nunca me casaré. –Bromeó James, tomando de la taza.- Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí contigo.

-Sí, sí, lo se, Prongs. –Respondió el otro, divertido.- Pero no se lo digas a Moony, se pone celoso.

James rió por lo bajo a la vez que seguía tomando de su café/pócima, llevaba poco menos de la mitad y ya sentía como su mente empezaba a despejarse y el dolor desaparecía. _Eso_ era magia.

-Entonces, ¿vas a decirme quien fue la suertuda de anoche? Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado. –Añadió cuando James abrió la boca para responder.- Ya no me hablas de tus parejas sexuales, disculpa, James, no preguntaré.

El merodeador de gafas gruñó fastidiado antes de dedicarle una mirada significativa a su amigo, quien no cambió su expresión ofendida.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso? Te he hablado sobre casi todas las mujeres con las que he dormido y tú te alteras por una.

-¡Porque esta no fue cualquier mujer, Prongs! –Gritó Sirius, ignorando la expresión de dolor de James.- ¡Esta fue _Evans_! ¡Lily Evans! ¡Me hiciste observar su punto en el mapa por años y cuando por fin dormiste con ella no me contaste! ¿Tienes idea del tamaño de esa traición? ¡Lo peor es que aun no se por qué no me dijiste!

-¿Qué quieres saber sobre esa noche, Padfoot? –Preguntó James fastidiado.- Estábamos haciendo rondas, escuchamos unos ruidos en un armario y fuimos a revisar, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos teniendo sexo, después volvimos a nuestras vidas normales en la que ella me odiaba y yo…

-Y tú también empezaste a odiarla. –Terminó Sirius.- Recuerdo claramente que de la noche a la mañana acabaste con tu obsesión, nunca pregunté la razón porque honestamente estaba algo aliviado pero ahora que se que fue después de que tuvieron sexo, _necesito_ saber la razón.

-Bueno pues eso, finalmente ella accedió a hacerlo conmigo y lo superé. –Mintió James con un encogimiento de hombros.- ¿Qué tiene? Esas cosas pasan y por eso no te dije.

-¿Crees que nací ayer, James? –Ahora le tocó a Sirius poner los ojos en blanco.- Tu obsesión con Evans no era solo sexo, estabas loco por esa mujer, se te caía la baba cada vez que la veías pasar.

James no respondió, sabía que su amigo tenía razón y lo odiaba. Odiaba recordar lo idiota que había sido cuando se trataba de Evans.

-¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó después de esa noche? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Hizo algo que…?

-Sirius. –Le cortó James.- Ya, basta del tema.

-James…

-Sirius, yo… -Tomó aire.- Sí, hay una razón por la que no te dije y algún día te lo diré, juro que lo haré pero… Hoy no.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos durante varios segundos, tratando de descifrar algo en la expresión de su amigo. Al final suspiró con resignación y asintió, conocía a James lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a decirle nada pero que efectivamente lo haría algún día.

-De acuerdo, Prongs, tú ganas. –Aceptó finalmente.- Cuando estés listo para contármelo aquí estaré… Pero si te tardas mucho recuerda que obtuve una O en mi examen de veritaserum, fue la única en todos mis cursos con Slughorn y no dudaré en ponerla en práctica.

James soltó una risita, el hecho de que la única poción que Sirius pudiera elaborar a la perfección fuera una de la verdad era irónico y algo preocupante.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema principal. –Dijo Sirius.- ¿Me explicas como es que saliste ayer en la mañana para ir al juicio de Harry y volviste aquí con una chica?

-Oh, Padfoot, si te cuento mi día de ayer cualquier cosa dejará de parecerte increíble.

-Pruébame. –Lo retó Sirius con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, para empezar tengo que felicitarte: ahora eres, legalmente, tío.

-¿Qué? ¿De que diablos hablas?

James empezó a contarle todo su alucinante día pasado a su mejor amigo, desde como se las había arreglado para que le dieran la custodia compartida de Harry hasta como él y Lily se las habían arreglado para hacer que el niño se alejara casi corriendo de ellos. Sirius daba respuestas esporádicas como "¿QUÉ?" "¿Es en serio?" "Ja" "Estás jodido, amigo" entre otras, a veces con expresiones de horror y otras, divertida.

-Entonces vinimos aquí y bebimos un poco… Bueno bebimos mucho. –Admitió James.- Ambos estábamos deprimidos y preocupados y una cosa…

-Sí, sí, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron como en ese armario de escobas. –Sirius sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.- Déjame ver si lo entiendo, Prongs. Hace 14 tuviste sexo con Evans, la embarazaste y te dijo o hizo algo tan malo que literalmente te traumo… Y, ¿anoche lo volviste a hacer? –Al ver que James no respondía, soltó un bufido.- Y todos dicen que el masoquista soy yo.

-Cállate, Padfoot.

A pesar de no querer admitirlo, en el fondo sabía que Sirius tenía razón. Era un masoquista idiota que no podía resistirse a Lily Evans sin importar el daño que ésta le hiciera. _Eres patético, Potter._

-El punto es que no volverá a pasar. –Finalizó James.- Esta mañana los dos acordamos que lo mejor será olvidar que pasó. Fue una estupidez.

-¿Y que pasará ahora con Harry? ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

-Pero claro que voy a hacerlo, Sirius. –Respondió James con total seriedad.- No voy a alejarme de esto dos veces, no soy tan irresponsable.

La sonrisa que su mejor amigo le dedicó le dio mucha tranquilidad a James. La verdad era que la necesitaba, todo el asunto de la custodia lo tenía aterrado aunque no lo demostrara.

-Mírate, Prongsy, todo maduro. –Le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Sí, sí, enorgullécete cuando encuentre al hijo del que tengo que ser padre. –Bromeó James con amargura.

-Baaa, deja de preocuparte, en cualquier momento cruzará esa puerta, nadie se resiste a nosotros… ¿Y como harán que funcione? ¿Vivirá con Evans o…?

-De hecho, quería hablar contigo de eso…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que viva aquí? –Rió Sirius.- Seguro, Prongs.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó James confundido.

Sirius siguió riendo hasta que notó la expresión seria en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablabas en serio?

-¡Claro que hablaba en serio! –Exclamó James algo enfadado.- ¿Por qué mi hijo no puede vivir con nosotros?

-James, no puedes estar hablando en serio. –Le dijo Sirius, incrédulo.- Amigo, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero vivimos en la parte de arriba de un bar deportivo.

-¿Y eso que? –Preguntó James en tono testarudo.- Hay una habitación extra bastante espaciosa y es una buena zona.

-Prongs, decóralo como quieras pero esto sigue siendo un bar. –Sirius suspiró.- Mira, si insistes en que el chico viva aquí sabes que tendrás mi apoyo total, incluso intentaré que mis chicas no griten mucho, no prometo nada pero lo intentaré.

James puso los ojos en blanco, los esfuerzos de Sirius por tener una conversación seria eran bastante bajos.

-Pero honestamente creo que estaría mejor viviendo con Evans. ¡Y no me veas así! –Exclamó cuando James le dedicó una mirada asesina.- Prongs, este lugar se la pasa lleno de borrachos, no la mejor clase de ellos además, y jugadores y bueno gente no muy bonita. No quiero sonar como Moony y se que lo hago pero creo que este no es el lugar mas apto para que un niño de 14 viva.

James no respondió. Sabía que las palabras de Sirius tenían mucho sentido, no era como si el bar fuera un antro de mala muerte pero pensando como un padre responsable lo haría, tenía que admitir que tener a Harry viviendo ahí no era la opción correcta. Al final, suspiró resignado.

-Está bien, está bien, que viva con Evans entonces.

-Hey, anímate. –Le dijo Sirius.- Podemos tenerlo aquí los fines de semana y alguno que otro día, ¡Seremos sus vacaciones de Evans! Y Merlín sabe que las va a necesitar.

Ambos merodeadores soltaron una carcajada cómplice ante eso que no era más que la verdad.

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si hago el desayuno y luego vamos a buscar a Prongs Junior?

-Sirius Black, eres la mejor esposa que podría desear. –Bromeó James.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hasta las escaleras que daban al apartamento.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando James escuchó que la puerta de enfrente se abría.

-Estamos cerrados, vuelva después. –Dijo y puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó pasos que se seguían acercando.- ¡Dije que…!

Se volvió para decirle a quien fuera que había entrado que se largara pero calló cuando vio quienes eran. El pecho se le llenó de alivio cuando vio a Harry entrar y a Lily junto a él. Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Niño, estás aquí! –Exclamó acercándose a ellos.- ¡Casi nos matas de un susto!

Sin detenerse a pensar en si debía o no hacerlo, James se acercó a Harry y lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo. Pudo sentir como el chico se tensaba entre sus brazos y también vio la mirada significativa que Lily le dedicaba pero la verdad era que no podía importarle menos, estaba feliz de ver a Harry y tranquilo al saber que estaba a salvo. Después el chico se relajo y le devolvió el abrazo a su padre, haciendo que éste sintiera una agradable satisfacción, lo apretó más contra él.

-No vuelvas a perderte así. –Le pidió en un susurro.- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

-Gracias, James. –Respondió el chico, sonriendo contra el pecho de James.

-Y dime… -Le dijo James a Lily, dejando ir a Harry.- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En verdad, él me encontró a mí. –Respondió Lily con una sonrisa.- Otra vez.

James los miró a ambos con una expresión confundida, sintiéndose totalmente perdido.

-Sí bueno yo… Digamos que dormí afuera del bar. –Explicó Harry con una mano en la nuca.

-¿Cómo? ¿En la calle? –Preguntó James atónito, Lily y Harry asintieron.- ¿Y por que diablos…?

-Para resumir la historia… -Empezó a responder el chico.- Solo diré que mi madre de acogida me echó.

-Que perra. –Bufó James, enfadado.

-¡James! –Exclamó Lily escandalizada.

-Sí, en verdad lo es.

-¡Harry!

James rió por lo bajo. Evans era demasiado madre para su propio bien.

-Y, niño, nunca se te ocurrió, no lo se… ¿Tocar la puerta?

-¿En serio? –Harry subió una ceja de manera irónica.- Creo que lo mejor que pudo pasarnos a los tres fue que no lo hiciera.

James tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Lily quien se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, como indicándole que no preguntara; él estuvo más que feliz de obedecerla.

-Entonces… -James se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué quieres hacer, Harry?

-Pues…

El chico volteó a ver a Lily como pidiéndole a ella que hablara.

-Oh, bueno; Harry y yo ya hablamos. –Empezó a decir Lily, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.- Y ambos estamos dispuestos a intentar que todo esto funcione.

James se sintió muy aliviado de escucharla decir eso, había pasado toda la mañana pensando que Harry desaparecería y que de verdad preferiría volver al hogar de acogida.

-Así que la pregunta aquí es… -Continuó ella, con una mirada algo insegura.- ¿Estás con nosotros en esto?

James quiso gritar: "¡Por supuesto que estoy con ustedes!" pero decidió jugar un poco con ellos, así que se llevó una mano a la barbilla y puso una mirada pensativa. Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina pero Harry que ya empezaba a conocer a su padre, soltó una risita divertida. James sonrió.

-Claro que sí. –Respondió sonriente.- Hagámoslo.

Y si a James le quedaba alguna duda sobre la decisión que ya había tomado, cuando vio la sonrisa ilusionada que Harry esbozó, se convenció por completo.

-Perfecto… Bueno, ahora yo tengo que ir a darme una ducha y luego a la oficina a dar señales de vida. –Dijo Lily con una mueca.- ¿Podrías cuidar a Harry por un rato?

-Claro, claro. –Accedió James de inmediato.- Pero yo, emm… Necesito hablar contigo primero.

-¿C-conmigo? –Preguntó Lily, nerviosa.

-Sí, Evans, contigo. –James reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.- Harry, Sirius está haciendo el desayuno, ¿Por qué no subes? Yo voy en un minuto.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió Harry antes de volverse a ver a su madre.- Te veo más tarde, Lily.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa antes de que él se alejara de sus padres para subir al apartamento.

James y Lily se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo durante unos segundos, ella sonrojada a más a no poder y él tratando de posar la mirada en cualquier otro lugar. Por suerte la voz de Sirius fue suficiente para romper la tensión.

-¡Hey, Bambi, volviste! –Lo escucharon gritar desde el piso de arriba.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso!

-¿Bambi? –Le preguntó Lily a James, divertida.

-Ya sabes, mi Patronus. –Resumió James.- Antes le dijo Prongs Junior y estoy seguro que tendrá mil apodos más.

-No lo dudo. –Ella soltó una risita.- ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Ah, sí, cierto. –James pensó por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.- Hable con Sirius y, para mi desgracia, concordó contigo… Creo que lo mejor será que Harry no viva aquí.

Lily suspiró aliviada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de asistir.

-¿Estás seguro? Podemos hablarlo con él y…

-Estoy seguro. –Le cortó James.- De todas formas le arreglaré una habitación para que se quedé aquí cuando quiera, los fines de semana al menos.

-Se que le gustara eso… ¿Y James?

-¿Si?

-Lo que Harry nos ha contado… Todas esas cosas horribles… -Lily sacudió la cabeza con horror.- No lo se, creo que solo es la punta del iceberg, estoy segura que hay cosas peores de las que no tenemos ni idea.

James tragó saliva y tuvo un escalofrío, aunque deseaba que no fuera así, algo le decía que Lily tenía toda la razón del mundo en eso.

-No voy a abandonarlo dos veces, James, no podría hacerlo. –Susurró ella.- Nos necesita, a ambos.

-Lo se, Lily. –Respondió James, suspiró.- Ya no quiero ser una persona irresponsable, quiero ser su padre… O intentarlo al menos.

Ella le sonrió y él le sonrió devuelta, era bueno saber que al menos en cuanto a Harry podían ponerse de acuerdo.

-Y sobre, em… Ya sabes… Lo que pasó anoche. –Lily se ponía más roja conforme seguía hablando.- No tenemos que… Digo, solo…

-Evans, shhh. Cálmate. –Le dijo James, divertido.- No tenemos que volver a hablar de eso. Nunca pasó.

Ella suspiró aliviada y le dedicó una mirada agradecida.

-Está bien. Las cosas de Harry están en la puerta, volveré después por él.

-De acuerdo. –James asintió.- Entonces te veo más tarde.

Lily asintió antes de darse media vuelta para salir del bar.

James suspiró, aun estaba enfadado con ella, no estaba seguro si algún día dejaría de estarlo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de lo dispuesto que estaba de poner todo ese resentimiento a un lado por Harry. James no había tomado muchas decisiones buenas en su vida pero nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como lo estaba en ese momento. También estaba aterrado como nunca en su vida, todo ese asunto de tener un hijo le ponía los pelos de punta… Pero también lo emocionaba y era una emoción que no había sentido jamás.

* * *

Después de dormir dos horas, darse una ducha y tomarse una inmensa taza de café, ya Lily se sentía como nueva. Su mente estaba más fresca y despejada, se sentía dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa, cualquier reto.

Iba a ser madre… O al menos iba a intentarlo pero lo haría al 100%, sabía que no sería fácil pero no le importaba, enfrentaría cualquier cosa por Harry y aunque quisiera negarlo la verdad era que la idea de tener a James con ella en eso era bastante alentadora. Sin embargo, había otra persona con quien quería contar en esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Llegó al edificio de El Profeta y antes de subir a su oficina, donde Marlene debería estar esperándola para asesinarla, se detuvo unos pisos antes, donde quedaba la sección deportiva. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de una familiar oficina y tocó la puerta, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

-Adelante. –Escuchó decir a Adam.

Lily tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza de manera casi tímida. Su ex novio subió la mirada y lució muy sorprendido al verla ahí, ella le dedicó una sonrisita.

-Hola. –Lo saludó.- ¿Estás ocupado?

-Eh… Hola, no esperaba verte aquí. –Respondió él, luciendo atónito.- No, no lo estoy. Pasa.

Ella asintió y entró a la oficina, no estaba muy segura de cual sería el resultado que obtendría de aquello pero esperaba que fuera uno buena.

-¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó Adam, aun luciendo confundido.- Ayer no viniste a la oficina, Marlene está como loca.

La pelirroja esbozó una mueca, sabía que sí, la verdad era que había retrasado el momento de hablar con su mejor amiga y explicarle todo, estaba segura de que la mataría.

-Bueno, ayer tuve un día bastante… Diferente. –Respondió ella, sentándose en la orilla del escritorio frente a él.- Seguí tu consejo, el de no rendirme.

-Me alegra que por una vez lo hicieras. –Respondió Adam, divertido.- ¿Y te resultó?

-¿Honestamente? Mejor de lo que pensaba. –Admitió Lily con una sonrisa.- Te resumiré todo, ¿de acuerdo? Ayer era la audiencia de emancipación de Harry, mi hijo.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó él, honestamente sorprendido.- ¿Y…? ¿Cómo estuvo eso? ¿La obtuvo?

-Obtuvo algo, no precisamente la emancipación. –Ella suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.- Al parecer la jueza considero que sería sensato devolvérselo a sus padres biológicos.

Al principio Adam la vio divertida, obviamente sin creerle lo que decía. Pero cuando Lily mantuvo su misma expresión y se dio cuenta de que no era una broma, él abrió muy grande los ojos y la miró boquiabierta.

-¿Quieres decir que tú…? ¿Tú y Potter…?

-Sip, nos dieron la custodia conjunta de Harry. –Lily asintió y esbozó una mueca.- La parte de conjunta no es algo que nos agrade mucho a ninguno de los dos pero nos la arreglaremos.

 _Oh sí, ya sabemos lo bien que se las pueden arreglar._ Lily hizo callar de inmediato a esa fastidiosa voz en su cabeza, ese no era el momento para pensar en eso.

-Lily, esto… Esto es… Wow. –Exclamó Adam incrédulo, sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Hablas en serio? Hace dos días no sabías si el chico quería volverte a ver y ahora está a tu cargo de nuevo, ¿es en serio?

Lily trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor que le provocaba ese recuerdo. Era bastante impresionante saber que en tan poco tiempo hubieran pasado tantas cosas.

-Hablo en serio, Adam. –Se mordió el labio de manera pensativa antes de responder.- Digamos que soy madre ahora… Bueno, intentaré serlo.

-Y eso… ¿Eso te hace feliz?

La pelirroja pensó por un momento. Recordó como se había sentido cuando James le había presentado a Harry, recordó el dolor al pensar que este la odiaba, el alivio al escuchar la decisión de la juez, las horas de angustia y preocupación que pasó al no saber donde estaba; recordó su mirada de ilusión cuando le dijo que intentaría que funcionara y también lo maravilloso que se sentía tenerlo en sus brazos. Pensó en todo eso y en lo increíble que era sentir tantas cosas por una persona que acababa de conocer, y sonrió.

-Sí, de hecho sí me hace bastante feliz. –Respondió con una sonrisa.- Para serte honesta nunca había sentido este tipo de felicidad.

Adam le dedicó una gran y significativa sonrisa que hizo que Lily se sintiera incluso más segura de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Entonces te felicito, Lily. –Le dijo él con sinceridad.- Estoy seguro de que serás una madre genial.

Lily le dedicó una mirada agradecida, antes de finalmente decir lo que la había hecho ir a verlo.

-Gracias, Adam. Y no solo por esto… Por el consejo también.

-Vamos, no fue nada.

-Sí, fue mucho. –Le aseguró ella con rotundidad.- Mira, Harry ha pasado por cosas horribles, inimaginables. Cosas que pudieron haberse evitado si yo… -Tragó saliva.- En fin, hace 14 años cometí un error terrible.

-No seas tan dura, Lily, eras una niña.

Decidió ignorar la molestia que le causaba que nunca le dijera la verdad y simplemente siguió hablando.

-Y la verdad es que gracias a ti, al consejo que me diste, me arriesgué y peleé por él. –Le sonrió.- Gracias a ti tengo la oportunidad de arreglar el error que cometí.

Adam le sonrió con amor antes de tomar la mano de Lily entre las suyas. Ella suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te merezco, Adam, de verdad no. –Él abrió la boca para corregirla pero ella siguió hablando.- Y tal vez tampoco me merezco a Harry, no después de lo que hice… Pero estoy dispuesta a trabajar muy duro cada día para merecerlos a ambos.

Tras decir eso, se levantó de la mesa y se puso de cuclillas junto a Adam, aun tomándolo de la mano. Él la veía sonriendo pero algo confundido.

-Si me disculpas por mi arranque de loca de hace dos días. –Dijo ella con una risita.- Y aun quieres casarte conmigo… Estaré más que encantada de empezar este nuevo capítulo de mi vida a tu lado.

No se sorprendió mucho cuando lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que Adam se inclinara sobre ella para depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Lily se sintió culpable, él era demasiado bueno para ella, demasiado noble; pero eso solo la hacía sentirse más que dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa de ser la mujer que él merecía. _Una mujer que no se acuesta con James Potter._ De inmediato volvió a silenciar a la voz en su cabeza. Esa era una experiencia que tenía que olvidar, no podía permitir que un desliz de una noche arruinara su felicidad, menos ahora que tenía a Adam devuelta. No, esa noche tenía que quedar enterrada. Sabía que para James sería fácil, era obvio que ella no significaba nada para él.

Ignoró la punzada que ese pensamiento le provocó y siguió besando a su prometido, ahí era donde debía estar su corazón y también su cabeza.

Ahí y en pensar en una buena excusa para explicarle a Marlene porque nunca le había contado el pequeño detalle de su embarazo. Si su amiga no la mataba, Lily estaba segura de que viviría por siempre.

* * *

Harry se llevó una agradable sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la casa de Lily quedaba en el mismo vecindario donde vivía Hannah, su amiga se iba a volver loca al enterarse; no podía esperar a ya estar instalado para poder sentarse a escribirle una carta contándole todo. Aunque pensándolo bien incluso podría pasarse por su casa más tarde, no era como si Lily y él hubieran planeado algo específico para esa noche.

-Tu casa es genial. –Comentó Harry mientras arrastraba su maleta hacia la puerta.- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-Umm, algo así, unos cinco años más o menos. –Respondió ella, usando su varita para cargar con el resto de sus cosas.- Y me alegra que te guste porque ahora será tu casa también.

Harry sonrió con timidez y bajó la mirada para que Lily no notara que se sonrojaba, le costaba mucho llegar a considerar una casa como _suya_ , esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.

-Me disculpo de una vez si en algún momento escuchas un sonido extraño, es un odioso cuadro que mi amiga Mary me regaló en mi cumpleaños. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que abría la puerta.- Lo quitaría pero siempre que visita se fija que lo tenga puesto.

El chico quiso decirle que no tenía nada de que disculparse, sonidos extraños de un cuadro era posiblemente la cosa más inofensiva de la que le habían advertido en una casa nueva pero no lo menciono porque Lily se ponía sentimental cuando hablaba de esas cosas.

-¡Bienvenido! –Exclamó ella una vez abrió la puerta.- Por ahora dejaremos las cosas en el salón, no molestarán ahí.

Harry entró y entendió que su impresión al ver la casa por fuera se había quedado corta. El interior de ese lugar era como diez veces mejor de lo que había imaginado, había magia por doquier, no magia negra como en sus antiguas casas, sino magia divertida, cuadros graciosos, relojes hechizados y muchas fotografías, quería que Lily le contara todo sobre ellas.

-Bien, por ahora tendrás que dormir aquí. –Dijo ella señalando el sofá junto al que había dejado sus cosas.- Se que no es lo mejor pero esto fue totalmente inesperado, luego arreglaré la habitación de huéspedes para ti.

-Lily, de verdad no te preocupes, yo…

-¡Sorpresa! –Escuchó que gritaban.

Harry pegó un pequeño salto a la vez que sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando escuchó aquello. Posó la mirada en el lugar del que habían venido los gritos y entendió todo cuando vio a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, parados junto a una mujer rubia que Harry nunca había visto, todos sonriéndole y usando sombreros de fiesta.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué están…? –Se volvió a ver a Lily y ella también le sonreía, él seguía confundido.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Es una fiesta de cumpleaños, niño. –Bufó Sirius divertido.- Prongs, este es igual de lento que tú.

-Es que queríamos hacer algo para ti y pensamos invitar a tus amigos… -Le explicó Lily.- Pero como no los conocemos le dije a James que trajera a los suyos.

-¿Una fiesta? –Preguntó Harry atónito.- Pero yo no… No tenían que…

-Chico, si serás parte de esta familia tienes que saber que _siempre_ tenemos que hacer fiestas. –Le dijo Peter sonriendo, a la vez que se acercaba a él para ponerle un sombrero como el del resto y entregarle una pequeña caja de regalo.- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Emm… Gracias. –Harry sonrió un poco, era la primera vez que Peter le decía tantas cosas.- Pero en serio no tenían que hacer esto.

-Lo sabemos, lo hicimos porque quisimos. –Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa amable a la vez que le entregaba un paquete un poco más grande que el de Peter.- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

-Gracias, Remus pero… -Estuvo apunto de decirle que no debió molestarse pero al final solo sonrió.- Nada, gracias.

-¿Qué te dije, Mar? ¿Es como una versión en miniatura de Prongs o no? –Le preguntó Sirius a la mujer rubia anónima.- ¿Si tú y yo tuviéramos un niño a quien se parecería?

-Merlín, no digas eso ni jugando, Black. –Respondió la mujer horrorizada antes de volverse hacia Harry y sonreírle.- Mucho gusto, Harry. Mi nombre es Marlene, soy la ex-mejor amiga de Lily.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo que ex? –Preguntó Lily, ofendida.

-¡Tú no me hables, estoy aquí por él! –Le respondió Marlene antes de entregarle una bolsa a Harry.- Sirius me dijo que eras fans de las Flechas, así que te he comprado algo en el camino.

Esto era tal vez lo más extraño de todo, una mujer que acababa de conocer le estaba dando un regalo de cumpleaños, a Harry nunca le había pasado nada igual.

-Gracias, Marlene. –Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, avergonzado por tanta atención.

-Se que es muy largo así que puedes decirme Mar o Marly.

-Yo le digo belleza pero creo que tú no deberías hacerlo…

-Sirius, por favor, ¿puedes controlarte? –Preguntó Lily con fastidio.

-¿Evans, como es que todavía me haces esa pregunta? ¿Cuántas veces me encontraste en la torre de astronomía o en armarios?

-Eres asqueroso, Black.

-¿En serio dan esta fiesta por mí o es solo una reunión de exalumnos de Hogwarts? –Le preguntó Harry a James, divertido.- No me ofenderé si es lo segundo.

-Digamos que es un poco de ambos. –Le sonrió su padre antes de entregarle su regalo.- Otra vez: Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Harry tomó el obsequio que James le entregaba y como no estaba envuelto con nada más que un lazo pudo ver de inmediato de que se trataba. Sonrió emocionado al identificar una de las cintas de vídeo muggle que habían visto en el bar y que traía escrito "Mundial de Quidditch, 1984"

-James, pero estas son tus… No debiste, yo…

-Hey, no me las desprecies ahora, niño, me costó mucho encontrarlas porque faltaba el final y…

Pero Harry no lo dejó terminar de hablar porque se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo. El día que se habían reunido no habían podido ver esos videos porque James no los tenía todos y saber que los había buscado solo para regalárselos significaba mucho para Harry.

-Gracias, James. –Susurró aun abrazándolo.

-No es nada, niño, de verdad no es nada.

-¡Prongs, muévete, aun tengo que darle mi regalo! –Exclamó Sirius tomando a James por el hombro y apartándolo de Harry.- ¡No monopolices al chico! ¡Tiene admiradores!

Harry soltó una carcajada ante eso a la vez que se sonrojaba incluso más, aunque para ese entonces ya había dejado de importarle, tenía que ser así si el resto de la noche seguía igual.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bambi. –Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, extendiéndole un paquete casi tan grande como el de Remus.- Unas cuantas lecturas y podremos nombrarte merodeador honorario.

Harry sabía que era un libro por como se sentía y además por el comentario que Sirius había hecho. Lo que lo confundió fue lo que traía escrito la tarjeta de cumpleaños. _"Para Prongsy Junior de su…"_

-¿Padrino? –Leyó Harry, extrañado.

Todos los presentes se volvieron a ver a Sirius con miradas extrañadas, él solo estaba parado ahí con una sonrisa complacida.

-¿Qué? Oh, por favor, ¿Vamos a fingir que en una situación normal no me habrían nombrado padrino de Harry?

-Black, hay muchos candidatos para ese puesto. –Bromeó Lily con una sonrisa.- Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro de eso.

-Evans, vamos, no finjas. Es decir, ¿a quien ibas a poner? –Sirius bufó.- ¿A Snivellus?

-¡Ja, sobre mi cadáver! –Exclamó James con una mirada de asco.- ¡Y no digas malas palabras, Padfoot!

-Oh, por Merlín, no empiecen. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Quieren terminar de madurar?

-¿Quién es…?

Pero antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo de terminar su pregunta, escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abría y vio como Lily esbozaba una sonrisa entre emocionada y nerviosa. Seguido de eso, entró al salón un tipo de la misma edad de sus padres que traía un regalo en la mano, Harry supuso que para él y se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Hola, lamento llegar tarde. –Se acercó a Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Estaba buscando el regalo.

-No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar. –Le respondió Lily con una sonrisa antes de volverse a hacia el resto.- Oigan, todos; este es Adam. Mi prometido.

Como un acto reflejo Harry volvió la mirada rápidamente hacia James y después volvió a ponerla en Lily, no se le escapó que ambos hacían contacto visual con cualquiera menos entre ellos. También notó algo en la mirada de su padre que no pudo descifrar, tenía una expresión tranquila e impasible pero Harry percibía que había algo mal. ¿Lily le habría dicho al tal Adam sobre la noche anterior? El chico lo dudaba y honestamente era mejor para su salud no pensar en ese tema.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Mar y a los chicos los recordarás de la escuela. –Dicho eso, Lily volvió a posar la mirada en Harry y sonrió.- Y él es el cumpleañero.

-Hola. –Saludó Harry con una sonrisa.- Un placer.

-El placer es mío, Harry. –Adam le sonrió con amabilidad y, como el chico había esperado, le entregó el regalo que había traído.- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Ese es por parte de ambos. –Le explicó Lily.- No tuve tiempo de comprarte nada, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Lily… Y gracias, Adam, no tenías que hacerlo. –Respondió Harry haciendo malabarismos para que no se le cayera ninguno de sus regalos.- Leo tus artículos sobre Quidditch todo el tiempo, son geniales.

-¡Hey, ya te recordé! –Exclamó Sirius antes que Adam pudiera hablar.- ¡Tú eras el golpeador de Ravenclaw! ¡Solíamos patearles el trasero todo el tiempo! ¿Lo recuerdas, James?

Harry tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, no entendía como hacía Sirius para decir cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente pero lo mata de risa.

-Sirius, eso es muy grosero de tu parte. –Lo "reprendió" James con una falsa mirada de reproche.- Ahora es el prometido de Evans, muestra algo de respeto. –Les guiñó el ojo a Lily y a Adam.- Felicidades, Pevertine, eres un tipo con suerte.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco hasta el cielo y Adam solo rió por lo bajo aunque lucía algo incómodo.

-Creo que todos recordamos eso, Sirius. Y muchas gracias, James. –Posó la mirada en Lily.- Se que lo soy.

-Aww, que tierno. –Dijo James en broma pero a Harry no se le escapó que con un poco de amargura.- Ven, Peter, acompáñame a buscar el pastel.

-¿Trajeron un pastel? –Preguntó Harry emocionado.

-Pero claro que trajimos pastel. –Rió Sirius.- No puedes tener una fiesta de cumpleaños sin pastel, Bambi. Es de chocolate, te gusta el chocolate, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que le gusta el chocolate! –Exclamó Remus escandalizado.- ¿A quien puede no gustarle el chocolate? Esa pregunta no tuvo sentido, Pad.

-A Mary no le gusta el chocolate. –Comentó Marlene con un encogimiento de hombros.- Pero hay algo que va mal con ella en general así que su ejemplo no cuenta.

-¡Ya tenemos listo el pastel! –Gritó Peter desde la otra habitación.- ¡Vengan antes de que James hechice las velas para…! ¡Auch!

-¡Arruinaste toda la sorpresa, Wormy! ¡Gracias por nada!

-Solo vayamos al comedor. –Dijo Lily cansada pero también divertida.- Déjame ayudarte con eso Harry…

El chico estuvo más que feliz de entregarle parte de sus regalos, pero solo porque los brazos empezaban a dolerle debido a la cantidad de paquetes, de no haber sido así Harry no hubiese dejado ir ninguno. Nunca había tenido regalos de cumpleaños y ahora tenía… ¡Cinco! ¡En menos de media hora y de personas que acababa de conocer! Si aquello era un sueño Harry juró que asesinaría a quien lo despertara.

Llegaron al comedor y todos rodearon la mesa redonda en la que James y Peter habían colocado el pastel. El chico se acercó y se le hizo agua a la boca al ver una deliciosa cobertura de chocolate con galletas. El corazón le dio un salto cuando leyó que habían escrito con glaseado "Feliz cumpleaños, Harry". Harry nunca había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños, bueno una vez una señora del Ministerio le había dado una galleta y otro año Hannah le había comprado una magdalena con su mesada… Pero jamás había tenido un pastel para él solo, mucho menos con su nombre.

Mientras Lily encendía las velas todos a su alrededor seguían hablando, bromeando y riendo ruidosamente. Todos excepto Harry. Él solo veía, veía como todas esas personas se habían reunido ahí para celebrar su cumpleaños. Recordaba como hacía un año Hannah había estado de viaje con sus padres y él había estado solo ese día. No podía creer que ahora estuviera rodeado de tantas personas, Harry había pasado de no tener a nadie en el mundo a tener padres, amigos, ¡incluso tenía un padrino! ¿Qué tan a menudo pasa algo así?

Por eso no podía dejar de observar, quería capturarlo todo en su mente, guardarlo para después… Para cuando todo hubiese desaparecido, porque siempre estaba esa vocecita en su cabeza que le repetía que nada de eso duraría.

-¡Listas las velas! –Exclamó Lily emocionada, poniéndose junto a su hijo.- Ahora pide un deseo, Harry.

El chico volvió a ver a su alrededor, primero miró su pastel, a la esquina donde habían puesto sus regalos y luego detenidamente a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí. Dejó para últimos a sus padres, quienes estaban uno a cada lado de él. Los miró a cada uno por un instante, ambos le dedicaban enormes sonrisas, James tenía una mano sobre su hombro y Lily le acariciaba el cabello con cariño. Harry tragó saliva y les sonrió, sintiendo como el estómago se le volvía un nudo.

Finalmente el chico cerró los ojos y sopló las 14 velas de su primer pastel de cumpleaños.

¿Qué deseo pidió Harry? Pues la verdad es que no pidió nada, su mente se quedó en blanco al momento de soplar las velas. Y es que durante toda su vida, en todos sus cumpleaños, solo había habido un deseo que pedir, uno solo que había querido con todo su corazón… Y ya se le había cumplido.

 **¡Sirius te amoooooo! Solo quería decir esto porque ame sus escenas(?) en este chapter. ¿Mucha felicidad verdad? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Ustedes creen que durará? Dejénmelo en los comentarios! Cuídense y saluditos!**


	8. Llamadas Indeseadas y Quidditch Familiar

**Aviso:** **_Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner y Adam Pevertine pertenecen a la autora, Daisy Evans pertenece parcialmente a la autora. (En los libros no hay nada de la mamá de Lily, ni siquiera el nombre así que la inventé)_**

 **Juro que un día subiré un chapter de día y no a las 12 de la madrugada, juro que sí. ¡Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews en el último chap! Estaba muy emocionada por subirlo y me alegra saber que a ustedes les gustó. No estoy segura de porque este chapter es tan largo, realmente no pasan muchas cosas relevantes, es más que todo una mezcla de "pistas" y digo pistas entre comillas porque soy malísima para crear suspenso así que seguro adivinarán muchas cosas de la trama, algunos son muy buenos en eso por cierto.**

 _ **Irreaiti13:**_ **Umm, ya has leído bastante sobre la personalidad de Harry, ¿tú en que casa crees que quede?**

 _ **marcosasepulveda : **_**(De nuevo, no se porque no me deja ponerle los puntos a tu user) No te preocupes, déjame review cuando puedas lo importante es que te esté gustando la historia y como veo que sí ¡Gracias! Diste en algunos clavos en tus predicciones sobre la trama, no te diré cuales pero por ahí va la cosa. Me alegra que te guste como llevo la personalidad de los personajes y otra cosa es que la historia será una mezcla de dark con momentos más light, trataré de que ambos se equilibren para que haya un poco de ambos. ¡Y sí, mi Harry es un ser de luz! u.u lo amo mucho.**

 _ **Mar91 : **_**No iba a dejar el chocolate de Remus fuera de esto!**

 ** _Reader-reader2: _ Bueno en este chapter Harry todavía está feliz(: Veamos si se cumple tu deseo y le dure la cosa. Lo de James y Lily siendo maduros puede que dure menos. ¡Gracias por siempre dejar review! Eres un solesito, te mando un besototote!**

 ** _Naza Ford : _Y cuando pensé que no te podía querer más, vienes y me dices que Sirius es de tus personajes favoritos asdfglk, o sea entre tú y yo hay demasiada conexión, si no vivieras a otro lado del mundo te diría que nos juntaramos para fangirlear sobre él jajaja. Y estás en lo correcto, aun hay cosas que saber sobre la cicatriz de Harry, algunas serán canon y otras creaciones de mi mente loca. ¡Gracias por la recomendación del fic! Lo busqué y se ve muymuy bueno, solo que no lo he empezado a leer porque se que me obsesionaré y ahora estoy en exámenes finales -.- (fuck you universidad) pero apenas empiece te avisaré! Sí mi James en el fondo es un peluchito lleno de amor, pronto le dirá a Sirius que fue lo que le pasó, nadie se resiste a ese hombre. Ya veremos que pasa entre Jily después de este chapter, no creo que les dure mucho la paz... ¡MIL gracias otra vez por tu review! Ojala siempre tengas tiempo de seguir dejándome uno así de largo porque de verdad me alegran la vida. ¡Un besote hasta España! Que disfrutes la lectura! PD: Envidia a millón porque tienes la varita de Sirius! Suertuda.**

 ** _Circe Drogo:_ ¡Gracias! Ojala este chapter también te encante, un beso.**

 _ **Nene:**_ _ **Dudo que por ahora Lily acepte cualquier sentimiento bueno hacia James. ¡Saludos y gracias!**_

 _ **Lizbeth : **_**Me alegra haberte ayudado a no aburrirte en clase, aunque sea por un rato! También estoy en la Universidad, se lo que se siente u.u ¡Aquí va otro chapter para que no te aburras! Este es largo así que deberías tardarte un rato leyendo (creo) Ojala este guste! Un beso y saludos hasta Colombia! (Estamos cerca, yeii!)**

 ** _Anii:_ ¿Que? ¡Tú me has hecho llorar a mí! ¿Como me vas a decir que este es el mejor fanfiction que has leído? ¡Te pasaste demasiado! Gracias, gracias, gracias, haré todo lo posible para no decepcionarte! "Si hay un personaje que ame a más que a Harry es a Sirius" I feel you, my friend, I feel you. Spoiler: Sí Snape saldrá pronto, lamentablemente. (Lamentablemente porque no me gusta pero sí a ti o a alguien más le gusta, respeto total! Trataré de escribirlo de manera objetiva) ¡Ojala te guste este chapter! ¡Gracias otra vez y hasta la próxima! **

**_msicilia97:_ ¡Welcome! Diste en el punto de porque empecé a escribir este fic: darles la vida que podían haber tenido. Que bueno que te parezca genial(: ¡Ojala sigas leyendo! **

**Okay yaaa, se me cierran los ojos y se me acalambran las manos, además tengo examen de estadística mañana (Por qué, Merlín?) Así que los dejo con este chapter, espero que las 7mil palabras que escribí valgan la pena:**

* * *

 **7\. Llamadas indeseadas y Quidditch familiar.**

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza y su respiración estaba más agitada de lo normal. Tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, no recordaba nada de lo que había visto pero estaba seguro de una cosa: Había tenido una pesadilla, lo sabía porque tenía una sensación de temor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. La verdad era que no sabía si despertarse sin recordar los malos sueños era mejor o peor que sí recordarlos, de todas formas ya eso no le causaba tanta curiosidad; últimamente olvidaba sus pesadillas tan seguido que se estaba acostumbrando… Sin embargo, aun le parecía extraño estar teniendo tantas.

Tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces tratando de que sus ojos se acoplaran a la luz del nuevo día, se sintió confundido por unos segundos al no despertarse en ese armario debajo de las escaleras pero de inmediato recordó que ya no vivía ahí. Estaba en el sofá del salón de casa de Lily… Su madre. Aun era difícil acostumbrarse a ese pensamiento, después de todo solo tenía una semana viviendo ahí.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y se talló los ojos con las manos mientras bostezaba, lo mejor sería que se desperezara de una vez si quería quitarse de encima ese susto por la pesadilla, mientras más rápido empezara el día más rápido olvidaría esa sensación.

-Buenos días, Harry.

Se volvió a ver y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y forzar la vista para poder descifrar quien lo llamaba, eran momentos como esos en los que más le recriminaba a James su horrible miopía heredada, aunque le gustaba tener finalmente alguien a quien reclamárselo. Escuchó una risita.

-Creo que necesitas estos. –Dijo la voz que Harry finalmente reconoció como Adam.- Los dejaste en la mesa de té.

Adam le entregó a Harry sus gafas y éste se las puso de inmediato haciendo que sus ojos se sintieran aliviados. Adam estaba arreglado para salir al trabajo y lo veía sonriendo.

-Gracias. –Respondió Harry con un bostezo.- Y buenos días… ¿Ya te vas al periódico?

-Sí, anoche Las Arpías ganaron y tengo que llegar temprano para redactar la noticia. –Le contó sonriente mientras tomaba su abrigo del perchero.- Además, la capitana me dará una entrevista exclusiva.

Harry sonrió y sintió como millones de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, no podía imaginar que alguien tuviera un trabajo más genial que el de Adam, sin embargo no comentó nada porque sabía que el novio de Lily tenía que irse y además aun estaba algo dormido como para pensar con claridad.

-¿Lily se irá contigo? –Le preguntó Harry.- ¿O ya se fue?

-No, ella entra después que yo. –Respondió Adam con un encogimiento de hombros.- Está en la cocina haciendo el desayuno.

El chico no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Estaba casi seguro de que Lily entraba a la misma hora que Adam y que solo se quedaba hasta tarde para prepararle el desayuno; no era que a Harry le molestara, le parecía algo tierno de hacer pero realmente innecesario, él sabía cocinar… Bueno, más o menos.

-En fin, Harry, ya me tengo que ir. –Adam le sonrió por última vez antes de empezar a caminar a la puerta.- Te veo en la noche.

-Hasta la noche.

Adam salió del salón y Harry escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada. Posó la mirada en el reloj sobre la pared y decidió que sería mejor levantarse ya o se le haría tarde, cosa que no quería ya que estaba particularmente emocionado por ese día. Hannah iba a pasar por él en cualquier momento para ir a donde James, él le había dicho a Harry que ese día irían a hacer algo divertido y cuando el chico le preguntó si podía llevar a su amiga su padre había dicho que sí, lo que era grandioso ya que por fin podría presentarle su mejor amiga a sus padres, y viceversa. Tomó ropa limpia de su maleta y caminó hacia el baño de ese piso, Lily seguía disculpándose por aun no haberle dado un cuarto decente a pesar de que Harry seguía insistiéndole en que así estaba más que bien.

Una vez su aseo personal estuvo listo, Harry se sentía más despierto y de humor, su pesadilla había quedado ya en el pasado y ahora solo podía concentrarse en el delicioso olor a waffle que salía de la cocina. Entró ahí y se consiguió a Lily terminando de servirlos en un plato sobre la barra del desayuno, los platos se lavaban solos en el fregadero y la radio sonaba. Harry sonrió, había algo verdaderamente acogedor en la cocina de esa casa, no podía descifrar bien que era pero le gustaba.

-Buenos días, Lily.

Ella subió la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de algo que hacía a Harry sentirse cálido e incómodo al mismo tiempo. No sabía identificar que sentimiento era porque nadie nunca lo había mirado así.

-Buenos días, Harry. –Lo saludó ella con una sonrisa.- Te despertaste justo a tiempo, acabo de terminar el desayuno.

Al chico se sentó en la barra del desayuno y se le hizo agua a la boca al ver que su plato estaba lleno con waffles, huevos y salchichas. Empezaba a creer que Lily quería engordarlo para navidad con toda la comida que le daba pero como alguien que desayunaba una tostada hasta la semana anterior, Harry no se quejaba para nada.

-¿Cómo te quedan tan buenos? –Preguntó el chico con la boca llena de waffle.- Son los mejores que he probado en mi vida, no que haya probado muchos pero…

-Receta familiar y además mezcló al viejo estilo muggle, le da un sabor especial. –Respondió Lily con una risita divertida.- Y no hables con la boca llena.

Harry tragó y le dedicó una mirada fastidiada. Lily seguía insistiendo en tratar de enseñarle modales sin importar cuantas veces él, y James y Sirius y Marlene, le dijeran que era irritante.

-No empieces.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Se apresuró a disculparse pero ambos sabían que no lo sentía.- ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

-Bien, aunque me duele un poco el cuello…

-Es por ese sofá horrendo en el que te tengo durmiendo. –Lily bufó.- Te prometo que en cuanto pueda pasaré por la tienda a comprarte una cama y el resto de tus cosas, es que de verdad no he tenido tiempo, en la oficina todo está…

-Lily, está bien, de verdad. –Le aseguró el chico por enésima vez.- No me importa dormir en el sofá por unos días. La verdad es que es bastante cómodo solo que ayer llegué tarde y sigo cansado.

-Ah sí, te escuché llegar después de las 11. –Luego preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿A dónde te llevó James esta vez?

-James no, tenía que atender unas cosas en el bar. Sirius, Remus y Peter me llevaron a ver una película muggle. –Harry sonrió divertido al recordar.- Nunca había ido y eso a Sirius le pareció un escándalo.

-Oh, ya veo… -La voz de Lily sonaba algo extraña.- ¿Y te divertiste?

-Bastante. –Exclamó Harry antes de darle un trago a su jugo de naranja.- Las salas de cine son geniales, aunque la película fue extraña; algo sobre un tipo con una máscara verde que le da poderes.

-Yo pude haberte llevado a ver una película. –Susurró Lily.- Solo que no sabía que querías ir…

-Estás ocupada en la oficina. –Harry se encogió de hombros.- De todas formas la pasó bien con ellos.

-Nosotros también la pasamos bien. –Se apresuró a decir ella.- ¿Recuerdas hace dos días? Fuimos al callejón Diagon a hacer las compras y pasamos por esa tienda de Quidditch que te gustó, eso fue divertido, ¿verdad?

-Hubiese sido más divertido si no te hubieses quejado tanto del juego. –Respondió Harry más para si mismo que para ella.- Pero sí, estuvo bien.

Harry escuchó suspirar a Lily con algo de pesadez y se sintió mal, no era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con ella, de verdad sí lo disfrutaba… Pero con Los Merodeadores hacía cosas más divertidas, eso no lo podía negar.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás arreglado tan temprano? –Preguntó Lily extrañada.- ¿Vas a salir?

-Oh, sí. James va a llevarme a hacer algo divertido. Merlín sabrá que significa eso…

-¿Otra vez vas a salir con James? ¿No tienes que ir con tu tutor? Pensé que te había dejado tarea.

Harry no sabía como sentirse ante una pregunta sobre su vida académica, nadie nunca se había preocupado por su educación.

-Sí me dejó pero quien sabe cuando volveré a verlo. –Respondió Harry sin darle mucha importancia.- Está de viaje o algo así, me enviarán una carta cuando vuelva.

-¡Eso es muy irresponsable! –Exclamó Lily enojada.- ¿Y el Ministerio sabe eso?

-Por supuesto que sí, lo saben todo. Claro que no es que les importe…

-¿Y que tal es tu tutor? ¿Es bueno? –Preguntó ansiosa.- ¿Has aprendido cosas útiles?

-Umm, ¿sí? No lo se, Lily. –Tanta pregunta lo ponía incómodo.- Supongo que sí, tengo buenas notas y dicen que soy avanzado para mi edad pero…

-Pero por supuesto que sí, debes ser brillante. –Dijo ella con orgullo.- ¿Cómo no lo serías? Eres mi hijo… Y bueno de James, él era muy bueno en transformaciones.

-Me alegro por él. –Murmuró Harry con desgano.

-Ojala pudieras ir a Hogwarts. –Suspiró Lily.- Serías muy bueno, estoy seguro que uno de los mejores…

-Ni siquiera me has visto usar magia, Lily. –Respondió él con algo de hostilidad.

-Lo se pero recuerdo que me dijiste que tu magia es muy poderosa y ahora lo de tus buenas notas. –Insistió ella.- Estoy segura de que si pudiéramos lograr que fueras…

-No pasará. –Cortó Harry con hostilidad.- Y de verdad no quiero…

-¿Cómo sabes que no pasará? Antes tal vez pero…

-¿Has escuchado de alguien que asista por primera vez en cuarto año? –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Porque yo no.

-Harry, pero no deberías ser tan pesimista, tal vez…

-Lily, superé mis deseos de ir a los 11 cuando no recibí mi carta. –Le respondió enfadado.- Creo que tú también deberías superarlo.

Ella calló de inmediato y bajó la mirada. Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, no quería ser malo con ella, había prometido que lo intentaría y que dejaría de ser tan duro… Pero Merlín, a veces era demasiado intensa.

Terminaron su desayuno en silencio y Harry no pudo evitar notar que Lily seguía con la mirada decaída, cosa que lo hacía sentir culpable. Y algo incómodo también.

-Emm… ¿Ya tienes que irte? –Preguntó de repente.- Es que Hannah ya debe venir en camino y quería presentártela.

Harry se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la sonrisita significativa que Lily le dedicaba. Subió una ceja extrañado. _¿Y ahora que?_

-¿Hannah? ¿Esa es la amiguita de la que siempre hablas?

No le gustó para nada la forma en la que Lily había dicho la palabra _amiguita_ y se lo dejo saber con una mirada hostil.

-Sí, Hannah es mi mejor amiga, Lily y _no,_ no hablo de ella todo el tiempo.

-Ay vamos, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de esto. –Le dijo divertida.- ¿Y no te gusta nada?

Harry casi escupe el sorbo de jugo que había tomado al escuchar eso. Le dedicó una mirada extrañada, asqueada y atónita a Lily.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! –Se apresuró a exclamar.- ¡Es mi mejor amiga, Lily! ¿Qué parte de esto no entendiste? Merlín, ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-¡No me pasa nada! Solo estoy intentando hablar contigo…

Harry abrió la boca para decirle que esa definitivamente no era la forma de hablar con él, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Supo que era Hannah y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Debe ser ella, yo… -Suspiró.- Te veo en la noche.

Salió de la cocina antes de que Lily tuviera tiempo de llamarlo, ya no estaba muy seguro de si quería que conociera a Hannah, no con lo extraño que se estaba comportando ese día. Fue hasta la puerta y sonrió al abrir y darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado.

-¡No puedo creer lo cerca que estás de mi casa! –Exclamó Hannah, sonriendo emocionada.- ¡Somos prácticamente vecinos! ¿Qué tan genial es eso?

Harry rió por lo bajo, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su amiga era como siempre dejaba ver exactamente como se estaba sintiendo. Él en cambio estaba posiblemente igual de feliz que ella y lo único que podía hacer era asentir y decir:

-Ya se, es bastante genial. Y hola para ti también, Han.

-Umm, no te pongas todo educado conmigo, Potter. –Bromeó ella pasando una mano por su cabello desordenándolo más aun.- Nos conocemos mucho.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. –Puso los ojos en blanco, divertido.- Ahora vámonos antes de que…

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó ella confundida.- Quiero conocerla.

-¿A quien? –Preguntó Harry haciéndose el que no sabía.

-No fastidies, Harry, no eres tan ciego. –Bufó.- A tu mamá, preséntamela.

-Sí… No creo que sea lo mejor, Lily hoy está un poco…

-¡Harry, no te vayas aun! –Escuchó que Lily decía acercándose.- ¡Quiero conocer a tu amiga!

El chico gruñó y sabiendo que ninguna de esas dos desistiría, se quitó de la puerta a la que vez Lily llegaba junto a ellos.

-Okay, bueno… -Empezó a decir Harry.- Lily, ella es mi amiga Hannah. Han ella es Lily, mi… Mi mamá.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de la sonrisa que Lily esbozó al escucharlo llamarla así. Harry no podía negar que eso también había causado algo en él pero seguía molesto con ella como para dejar que el sentimiento prevaleciera.

-¡Hola! ¡Es un placer conocerla al fin! –Exclamó Hannah extendiendo su mano hacia Lily.- Soñé con este día por años.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. De acuerdo, tal vez no era _tan_ genial que Hannah dijera todo lo que pensaba.

-Que tierna eres, Hannah. –Lily le dio la mano, sonriendo.- Y el placer es todo mío, Harry se la pasa hablando de ti y ya quería saber quien eras.

-Aww, ¿te la pasas hablando de mí? –Le preguntó la niña a su amigo, molestándolo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Digo, sí le he hablado de ti pero lo normal. –Balbuceó rápidamente.- No es que me la paso en eso, ¿Y por que lo dicen así de todos modos?

Hannah se echó a reír, mientras tanto Harry sentía como el color subía a sus mejillas, ¿y por que diablos se sonrojaba? Realmente no podía esperar para salir de esa situación.

-Harry me ha contado de cómo siempre has estado ahí para él, Hannah. –Siguió diciendo Lily.- Y de verdad quería agradecerte, se que no ha sido fácil y me alegra que lo hayas ayudado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y subió los brazos con exasperación, ¿a caso aquello podía volverse más incómodo?

-No hay nada que agradecer. –Le aseguró Hannah con una pequeña sonrisa.- Él hizo lo mismo por mí.

-¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Dejen tanto sentimentalismo! –Les cortó el chico rápidamente, incapaz de seguir soportando esa escena.- Ya se conocieron, ¿felices las dos? Perfecto, ahora vámonos, Han. James debe estar esperándonos.

-¿Tan rápido? Pero acabo de llegar, ni siquiera he hablado bien con Lily.

-Sí, Harry, eso es cierto. –Dijo Lily con la misma voz ansiosa de la cocina.- ¿Por qué no entran y tomamos un té? Estoy segura de que…

-Sería grandioso pero James nos está esperando… ¿Y tú no tienes que ir a trabajar?

Las palabras de Harry sirvieron para que Lily, que de repente había olvidado sus obligaciones, recordara que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la oficina. El chico puso los ojos en blanco ante eso, no entendía que podía pasarle a su madre ese día.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Suspiró.- Ya no quiero retrasarlos más así que vayan, diviértanse.

-Bien, te veo en la noche. –Respondió Harry, caminando junto a su amiga.

-¡Puedo salir temprano! –Exclamó Lily de repente.- ¡Y puedo pasarlos buscando a casa de James! Podemos ir a comer por ahí.

Sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más, Harry abrió la boca para darle a Lily una respuesta de la que posiblemente se arrepentiría luego. Afortunadamente, Hannah habló primero.

-Nos encantaría hacer eso, Lily. –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable.- Nos vemos entonces.

Lily les sonrió y estuvo a punto de responderles pero en ese momento un ruido extraño empezó a sonar desde adentro de la casa. Harry vio como su madre se ponía pálida y tragaba saliva.

-Lily, ¿ese no es tu tele…? Emm… ¿La cosa muggle que usan para comunicarse?

-Teléfono, Harry. –Respondió ella evidentemente nerviosa.- Bueno, esa debe ser mi… Tengo que ir a… ¡Cuídense y nos vemos más tarde!

Dicho eso, volvió a entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta. Harry y Hannah se quedaron ahí parados durante varios segundos, en silencio y atónitos.

-Eh… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea. –Respondió Harry sin despegar la mirada de la puerta.- Creo que fue algo que se comió, ha estado así toda la mañana.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es un tele…? Eso que ella dijo.

-Es un aparato que los muggles usan para comunicarse entre ellos. –Dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros, a la vez que empezaban a caminar.- Lily lo instaló para poder hablar con su familia… Pero es extraño, es la primera vez en toda la semana que lo escuchó funcionar.

-¿Y crees que esté bien? –Preguntó Hannah extrañada.- Se veía algo preocupada.

-Lily es así, a veces actúa como loca. James dice que siempre ha sido así, aunque Remus lo niega.

-¿Estás seguro de que no le pasa nada? Dijiste que había estado extraña toda la mañana…

-Ah sí, haciendo demasiadas preguntas. –Esbozó una mueca de fastidio.- Y más ansiosa de lo normal.

-Y dices que no le pasa nada. –Hannah puso los ojos en blanco.- No se ni para que te pregunto, eres tan despistado que no te darías cuenta de un hipogrifo en la cocina.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó Harry con el seño fruncido, sonrojándose un poco.- ¡Eso es cruel!

Ella rió y volvió a pasarle una mano por el cabello para despeinarlo. Harry la empujó lejos de él de manera juguetona y trató de peinarse, cosa que era inútil.

Aunque hasta hacía unos momentos se había sentido molesto por la actitud de Lily, ahora Harry no podía evitar pensar en lo que Hannah le había dicho, ¿será que le pasaba algo? De repente se sentía preocupado y culpable por no haberse detenido a preguntarle, de manera amable, si le ocurría algo.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era caminar hacia casa de James y esperar que Lily solo estuviera en una de sus fases de madre intensa y preocupada… De verdad deseaba que fuera solo eso.

* * *

Lily recostaba su rostro sobre una mano y con la otra mantenía el teléfono contra su oído a pesar de que era lo último que hubiera deseado hacer en ese momento, o en cualquier otro.

Odiaba ese momento de la semana, era un día que se levantaba rogando para que el teléfono no sonara o que su madre no estuviera tan insoportable. Sin embargo ese día había estado totalmente consciente de que eso último no sería posible ya que tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado con Harry. Cabe destacar que hacía diez minutos que se lo había dicho y aun no la había dejado volver a hablar.

-No entiendo nada de esto, ¿a quien se le ocurriría darte un niño a ti, Lily? –Preguntó su madre al otro lado de la línea.- ¡Si no puedes mantener vivo ni a un pececito!

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, no habría olvidado alimentar a ese pez a los 6 años de haber sabido que su madre nunca dejaría de sacárselo en cara

-Y esa pobre criatura, todo este tiempo solo por ahí. –Soltó un exagerado suspiro.- ¿Ves? Tuviste que hacerme caso cuando te dije que no lo entregaras.

-¿Eso fue lo que dijiste? –Preguntó Lily finalmente, enfadada.- Que raro, solo te recuerdo diciéndome que no contara contigo para criarlo.

-¡No me respondas, Lily Joanne! –Exclamó la señora Evans.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que herir mis sentimientos? Ya bastante hiciste con entregar a mi nieto sin consultarme y en tardarte más de una semana para decirme que había vuelto.

Lily, que aun recordaba con dolor la navidad que había vuelto a casa embarazada y que su madre le había dicho que no contara con ella para nada, se mordió la lengua en orden de evitar decirle que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle no haberle pedido su aprobación, mientras menos la interrumpiera más rápido colgaría y podría irse a la oficina.

-Y tampoco me preguntaste que opinaba sobre que te dieran la custodia de nuevo, ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?

Nunca entendería como diablos hacía su madre para hacerla sentir culpable por cosas que no debía pero vaya que era buena en eso.

-Pero ya tomaste tu decisión y no hay vuelta atrás. No puedes salir huyendo de tus habilidades de nuevo.

 _¿De verdad, Daisy? Wow y yo pensé que tenía opción._ Pensó con ironía.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo es mi nieto? ¿Es especial como tú?

-Sí, mamá, Harry también es mago. –Respondió a regañadientes.- Es muy inteligente y educado, le está costando adaptarse pero los dos lo estamos intentando… -Sonrió.- Es un niño maravilloso, tiene un gran corazón.

-¿Y a quien se parece? ¿A ti? Apuesto a que es igual de guapo que tu padre, seguro hasta sacó tus ojos.

Lily esbozó una mueca de fastidio. Ella podría contarle las mejores anécdotas sobre la personalidad de Harry y su madre solamente se interesaría en aspectos superficiales.

-Sí tiene mis ojos pero de nuestro lado solo sacó eso. –No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.- Es idéntico a James.

-¿A ese muchachito irresponsable que te abandonó?

-No, mamá, a James Dean. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Por supuesto que al muchachito… ¡A él! Por supuesto que se parece a él, es su padre.

-Que infortunio…

-¡Hey, James es muy guapo!

Cerró la boca automáticamente luego de decir eso. _Bueno mentira no es, sí es guapo pero eso no significa gran cosa,_ trató de tranquilizarse.

-Me siento mal por el pobre niño; depender de dos seres así de inmaduros…

-Aww, gracias por el cumplido, mamá. –Dijo Lily con ironía.- Y su nombre es Harry.

-Espero que si tienes alguna pregunta acudas a mí, ser madre no es nada fácil.

-Otra vez diciendo las cosas obvias… -Susurró de manera casi inaudible.

-Y sabes que también puedes llamar a Petunia. –La ignoró su madre.- Tu hermana es una madre grandiosa, Dudley es un niño estupendo; podrías aprender mucho de ella.

Lily subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Era cierto que tenía casi 4 años sin ver a su hermana pero lo último que recordaba era que su sobrino era un niño enorme, malcriado y con unos modales de terror. Ella no sería una madre estrella pero Petunia tampoco merecía un premio.

-Mamá, dudo muchísimo que Petunia quiera tener algo que ver conmigo o con mi hijo. –Le cortó Lily con amargura.- Y ahora si me disculpas, debo…

-¡Nada de eso! –La interrumpió su madre.- ¡Tu hermana estaría encantada de ayudarte!

-Estoy segura que sí, pero ahora tengo que…

-Es más, vamos a reunirnos a cenar. Todos. Le diré a Petunia que venga con Vernon y Dudley y tú traes a tu niño; y a su padre por supuesto. Quiero conocer finalmente al que te arruinó la vida.

-Okay: empecemos con que James no me arruinó la vida, estoy muy feliz de tener a Harry conmigo, gracias por preguntar. –Respondió Lily, empezando a exasperarse.- Y segundo, dudo mucho que vayamos a cenar, estamos muy ocupados por aquí y no tenemos…

-No seas ridícula, Lily. –Dijo su madre, como quitándole importancia a sus palabras.- No estás tan ocupada como para no venir a cenar el sábado.

-¡Y tú que vas a saber si estoy ocupada o no!

-Solo lo se y ya. –Respondió resuelta la señora Evans.- Esto no está en discusión, vendrás a cenar con tu familia y punto.

-¡James ni siquiera es mi familia, solo es el padre de mi hijo! Estoy con Adam, ¿recuerdas? Y mamá, de verdad no creo que podamos ir a…

-Lily. –Dijo su madre con rotundidad.- ¿Vamos a tener problemas?

Lily se tapó los ojos con una mano a la vez que dejaba salir un gemido de frustración. La última cosa que quería hacer _en su vida_ era tener que llevar a Harry a conocer a su odiosa familia política y a su irritante madre, hacerle eso a un niño era una maldad, ¡ni siquiera ella quería verlos! Y mucho menos quería tener que pedirle a James que los acompañara, mientras menos favores le pidiera mejor. Lo peor era que sabía que no importaba lo mucho que se negara ni cuantas excusas pusiera, conocía a su madre lo suficiente como para saber que no se daría por vencida hasta conseguir que fuera a la bendita cena y que mientras lo lograba iba a ponerse incluso más fastidiosa. De una u otra manera estaba perdida.

-Está bien, mamá. –Suspiró con resignación.- Hablaré con James e iremos a cenar.

-¡Oh, querida, estupendo! –Exclamó su madre con emoción.- ¡No te arrepentirás!

 _Sí que lo haré. Por supuesto que lo haré._

* * *

-¡Ese punto no vale! –Gritó Sirius, enfadado.- ¡Están haciendo trampa!

-¡Claro que vale y no fue trampa! –Le respondió James, divertido.- ¡No es mi culpa que no estés prestando atención!

-¿Y como lo haría? ¡Tengo que estar pendiente de ti y del niño también! –Bufó fastidiado.- ¡Este juego está comprado!

-Dijiste que podías jugar solo. –James se encogió de hombros.- No es mi culpa que seas tan malo en…

James no terminó su oración ya que tuvo que subir en su escoba para evitar que la Bludger que Sirius le había lanzado lo golpeara directo en el rostro.

-¡Padfoot! ¡Esa fue una jugada sucia incluso para ti! –Le gritó unos pies por encima de él.- ¡No se lanzan Bludgers a jugadores desprevenidos!

-¡Trata de decirme que soy mal jugador de nuevo y una Bludger será el menor de tus problemas, Prongs! –Lo amenazó Sirius.

Harry no podía dejar de reír desde su escoba mientras veía la infantil pelea entre su padre y su mejor amigo. Definitivamente había subestimado a James cuando le había dicho que irían a hacer algo divertido ese día, se había imaginado cualquier cosa menos que irían a un campo de Quidditch. Llevaban alrededor de 3 horas ahí y Harry ya podía jurar que estaba siendo uno de los mejores días de su vida, sus experiencias jugando su deporte favorito se limitaban a juegos improvisados en el patio de algún orfanato con una escoba que prácticamente ni volaba. Esto en cambio estaba siendo algo alucinante, aquel era un campo de entrenamiento y la escoba que James le había dado era genial y lo hacía volar increíblemente rápido y alto. Claro que habría sido mejor de no haber sido porque Sirius y James paraban el juego cada 15 minutos para pelear por tonterías, pero no podía negar que era gracioso.

-¡No dije que fueras malo! –Escuchó a James explicar.- ¡Solo que Harry y yo somos mejores!

-¡Obviamente, idiota, ustedes son dos!

-¡Deja de quejarte, Pad! ¡La próxima presta atención y no dejes que anotemos!

-¡Veamos si puedes anotar sin tus anteojos!

-¿Por qué tendría que…?

De nuevo James se vio interrumpido pero esta vez fue porque Sirius volaba rápidamente hacia él de manera amenazadora, él segundo logró alejarse antes de que lo alcanzara y así empezaron una ridícula persecución por todo el campo. Harry suspiró y empezó a descender, sabía que pasarían unos minutos mientras esos dos terminaban de hacer el ridículo.

-Creo que tardaremos en volver a empezar. –Le dijo Harry a Remus y a Hannah cuando estuvo en el piso.- Los dejaré que jueguen un rato.

-¿Siempre son así? –Rió Hannah.

-No siempre. –Sonrió Remus, algo cansado.- A veces son peor.

-Aunque Sirius tiene razón, estaban haciendo trampa. –Dijo la chica, divertida.

-¡No es cierto! –Exclamó Harry, ofendido.- Solo lo distraje fingiendo que vi la Snitch para darle tiempo a James de poder anotar.

-Eso es hacer trampa. –Hannah puso los ojos en blanco.- Que adornes las palabras no lo cambia.

Remus soltó una risita por lo bajo y Harry le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Oh nada. –Remus sacudió la cabeza, divertido.- Solo que adornar la verdad a conveniencia es algo muy James.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que él hacía pero había empezado a gustarle que le dijeran que se parecía a James.

-Al menos ahora se de donde lo sacaste. –Se burló su amiga.

-Cállate, Han. –Puso los ojos en blanco, divertido.- ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

La chica había estado jugando con ellos pero como no era muy buena había caído de su escoba; no muy alto pero lo suficiente para doblarse la pierna.

-Ya estoy bien, no me duele nada. –Respondió ella, viéndose la pierna que se había lastimado.- Sirius hizo un gran trabajo.

En verdad sí, Harry nunca se habría imaginado que Sirius fuera el mejor en hechizos curativos; se sentía culpable por haberse sorprendido cuando Remus lo había comentado.

-Esos hechizos son realmente difíciles. –Siguió diciendo la chica.- Tendré que aprenderlos todos si quiero trabajar en St Mungo.

-Estoy seguro de que algún día lo conseguirás. –Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa amable.- Eres una bruja muy buena.

-Gracias, profesor Lupin. –Respondió Hannah con una gran sonrisa.- Claro que me sentiría más confiada si no tuviera que sacar O en mis exámenes de pociones.

-¿Y por que no lo harías? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

-Porque tengo un profesor terrible.

-Vamos, Hannah, el profesor Snape es muy bueno, solo que puede ser un poco…

-¿Molesto y cruel?

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal al no poder aportar nada de utilidad a la conversación; le habría encantado ir a Hogwarts con Hannah y recibir clases de Remus. Le había dicho a Lily que lo había superado y era cierto, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle.

-¿Crees que dejen de perseguirse en algún momento? –Preguntó Hannah de repente.-

Los tres se volvieron para ver a James y a Sirius que seguían volando uno tras del otro, ahora lo hacían en círculos haciendo que Harry se preguntara si no se marearían haciendo eso. Al final Remus suspiró y sacó su varita de su bolsillo, la apuntó hacia sus dos amigos haciendo que chocaran uno contra el otro. Harry y Hannah soltaron una inmensa carcajada ante eso.

-¡Auch! ¡Moony! –Se quejaron ambos, sobándose.- ¡Eso fue innecesario!

-¿Creen que puedan dejar sus juegos de niños para después? –Les gritó Remus.- Solo tenemos media hora antes de que cierren.

Harry esbozó una mueca, no quería tener que irse todavía, se la estaba pasando demasiado bien.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡Niño, ven aquí! –Lo llamó James.- ¡Aun nos queda tiempo para un juego!

El chico no perdió tiempo y le dio una patada al piso para elevarse en el aire y llegar junto a los dos merodeadores.

-Bien, Harry, jugaras ésta con Sirius. –Dijo James fastidiado.- Así evitaremos que se queje.

-Así evitaremos que hagas trampa. –Lo corrigió su amigo.- Sin artimañas, Harry, mi equipo siempre juega limpio.

-Si claro. –Bufó James.

Harry rió por lo bajo a la vez que volaba para ponerse a un lado de Sirius.

-¿Cómo sigue la pierna de tu novia, Bambi?

-Está bien, Sirius. –Respondió Harry a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco, fastidiado.- Y por enésima vez en el día; Hannah es mi amiga, no mi novia.

-Claro, Harry. –Le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.- Marlene también es mi amiga.

-Por favor no compares la inocente amistad de mi hijo con tu extraña relación con Mckinnon, Padfoot.

-Todo empieza inocente y luego… Bien, bien, me calló. –Dijo divertido al ver la mirada asesina de Harry.- Solo preguntaba por si quería unirse a esta partida, así estaremos pares.

-Naaa, el Quidditch no es lo suyo y menos después de esa caída. –Respondió Harry.

-Bueno entonces tendremos que jugar así. –Se encogió de hombros.- La próxima vez obligaremos a Peter a venir con nosotros, no me importa que diligencia importante tenga que atender.

De repente Harry tuvo un escalofrío y su mente se dirigió a la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior y de la que aun no se acordaba. Tragó saliva, no sabía porque había pensado en eso de repente pero no pudo evitarlo, además esa incómoda sensación de temor que lo había recorrido esa mañana parecía querer volver.

-Hey, niño, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó James extrañado mientras Sirius se alejaba para ponerse en su lugar.- Te ves extraño.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. –Respondió Harry con un hilo de voz.- Emm… ¿Por qué me habías dicho que Peter no pudo venir?

-Tuvo que hacer algo en el trabajo o algo así, no se no presté atención. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- ¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada?

La verdad era que Harry había pensado en compartir lo de su pesadilla con alguien, pensaba que decirlo tal vez lo haría sentirse mejor. Lily no había sido una buena opción ya que lo más probable era que se pusiera toda nerviosa y preocupada… Quizás James fuera mejor elección.

-Es solo que… -Dudó como debía decir aquello.- ¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño que no recuerdes? Una pesadilla más bien. Que sabes que la tuviste pero no sabes que fue.

-Umm… Sí, de hecho sí, varias veces. –Respondió James extrañado.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste una?

-Varias en realidad. Yo, em… He estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente solo que al despertar no las recuerdo… ¿Crees que sea normal?

-Lo más probable es que sí, aunque los sueños rara vez son algo normal… Pero velo de esta manera: Si fuera algo realmente malo, lo recordarías, ¿cierto?

-Supongo que sí… -Respondió el chico sin estar muy seguro.

-Oye, no dejes que te afecte. –Le dijo James con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Recuerda que es solo un sueño.

Harry empezó a sentirse más tranquilo después de eso. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, no sabía porque había dejado que lo afectara tanto. James tenía razón, eran solo sueños, no eran reales.

-Por cierto, ¿crees que Lily tendrá problema si te quedas hoy en mi casa? Quería que mañana fuéramos a comprar cosas para tu habitación, ya has dormido en mi sofá por suficientes noches.

Pensó por un momento ya que había algo que le decía que Lily sí tendría problema con eso. Sin embargo la idea de pasar la noche en casa de James y luego ir a hacer compras para su habitación era muy atrayente como para negarla.

-No creo. –Respondió al final.- Me quedaré.

James le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y abrió la boca para decirle algo más pero la voz de Sirius lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey, tengan su momento de padre e hijo después, me estoy volviendo más guapo pero no más joven!

Harry rió y James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ven con él antes que le explote la cabeza. –Le dijo James al chico.- Por cierto, cuando estés buscando la Snitch no te inclines tanto hacia la izquierda, mantente recto y así irás más rápido. –Le guiñó un ojo.- Eres muy bueno, niño.

El chico le sonrió a la vez que sentía como el pecho se le llenaba de un sentimiento cálido. No sabía porque pero que James lo considerara un buen jugador significaba mucho para él.

-¡Bambi, ven aquí de inmediato o iré por ti! ¡Y ya no seré amable!

-Por favor, hazlo perder y mañana cuando salgamos te compraré una escoba propia. –Le susurró James con una sonrisa cómplice.

Harry sonrió emocionado y asintió antes de volar junto a Sirius. Sabía que éste lo mataría si lo hacía perder pero el tener por fin su propia escoba definitivamente valdría la pena.

* * *

Lily tomó aire antes de tocar la puerta del apartamento de James. Los minutos del día que no había estado trabajando había tratado de ingeniarse una manera de cancelar la cena con su madre pero cada excusa que se le ocurriría era desechada de inmediato, sabía que nada detendría a Daisy Evans en su misión de fastidiarle la vida. Así que al final tendría que hacer la cosa que menos hubiese tenido que hacer… Pedirle a James que la acompañara a la cena.

Gruñó fastidiada, si conocía a Potter como lo hacía entonces estaba segura de que la haría rogar antes de aceptar. Así era él, cada oportunidad que tenía de molestarla la tomaba y a pesar de que lo odiaba por eso, tendría que suprimir ese odio para lograr que la ayudara; lo necesitaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la pelirroja se puso tensa por un instante; pero se relajó al ver que era Harry quien le había abierto.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –Le preguntó a su hijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Te divertiste?

El chico le dedicó una mirada extrañada que la hizo extrañar a ella también.

-Eh… Hola, Lily. –Respondió con una sonrisa confundida.- Sí, sí, nos divertimos bastante, fuimos a jugar Quidditch.

-Oh, eso es genial, me alegro mucho. –Dijo ella, ahora confundida también.- ¿Todo bien?

-Em sí, solo que… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella subió una ceja, esperaba que no estuviera bromeando con ella porque de ser así entonces esas tardes con James tendrían que disminuir.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine a buscarlos, a ti y a Hannah. Iríamos a comer, ¿recuerdas?

El rostro de Harry se llenó de realización y Lily le dedicó una mirada confundida, el chico bajo la mirada de manera incómoda.

-Ah, cierto… Bueno… Con respecto a eso…

Lily estaba a punto de preguntarle que rayos le pasaba cuando escucharon la voz de James.

-Harry, te dije que si era de nuevo el vendedor de antigüedades lo mandaras a la… -James apareció en la puerta junto a Harry y se sorprendió al ver a Lily.- ¡Evans! Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, ¿ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo odiosa que era esa pregunta? _Se amable con él, se amable, se amable,_ se repitió como un mantra.

-Hola, James. –Lo saludó con una sonrisa algo forzada.- Pues vine a buscar a Harry y a Hannah, eso hago aquí.

James puso la misma cara de perplejidad de Harry y de no haber sido porque empezaba a molestarse Lily habría encontrado adorable lo idénticos que eran.

-¿Cómo así? –James puso la mirada en su hijo.- ¿No la llamaste?

-No, lo olvide. –Susurró Harry.

-¿Qué olvidaste? –Preguntó confundida.- ¿Quiere alguno de los dos decirme que les pasa?

-Es que, yo emm… Iba a preguntarte si podía quedarme a dormir aquí hoy. –Preguntó Harry atreviéndose finalmente a subir la mirada.- No te importa, ¿verdad?

Lily sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago. Como si ya el día no hubiese sido suficientemente malo…

-Pero… ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? –Tragó saliva disimuladamente.- ¿No quieres venir conmigo o…?

-¡No, no! No es eso. –Se apresuró a decir Harry.- Es que James dio que iríamos a comprar cosas para mi habitación y… Bueno, nos estamos divirtiendo aquí… Nosotros siempre cenamos juntos, Lily, pensé que hoy podría quedarme…

-Vamos, Evans, no seas dramática. –Intervino James.- Déjalo que se quede, una noche no te matara.

La pelirroja tuvo que luchar contra todos los instintos que le gritaban que; primero matara a James por querer robarle a su hijo y segundo, no dejar que Harry se quedara ahí ¡porque ya ella había hecho planes! Pero ninguna de esas opciones era viable. En primer lugar aun necesitaba a James y segundo; sabía que no podía obligar a Harry a hacer nada que no quisiera, así solo lograría que la odiara.

-No, claro que no tengo problema. Quédate si quieres. –Respondió tratando de no sonar tan triste.- ¿Cómo irá Hannah a su casa?

-Usara la chimenea… ¿Segura que no te importa?

-Segura, Harry, no te preocupes. –Le aseguró tratando de sonar firme.- Iremos otro día.

-¡Podemos ir mañana! –Le aseguró el chico.- James me dejara en el periódico cuando terminemos las compras e iremos, ¿verdad, James?

-Em, si claro. –Se encogió de hombros.- Podemos hacer eso.

Ella asintió y trató de sonreír pero se le dificultaba mucho porque realmente se sentía mal, no porque Harry se quedara donde James o porque no fueran a comer, eso era estúpido. Se sentía mal porque no podía evitar pensar que el chico prefería pasar más tiempo con su padre que con ella. Y eso le dolía.

Pero entonces, como si el chico supiera como se estaba sintiendo, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que lo correspondía, era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa en un abrazo.

-Mañana iremos, lo prometo.

-Está bien, Harry, de verdad. –Le aseguró ella, lo apretó un poco y suspiró.- Anda, sigue divirtiéndote, no quiero interrumpirte más.

Él se alejó de ella y le sonrió por última vez antes de darse media vuelta para volver a entrar al departamento. James estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero Lily lo detuvo, diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Evans? –Preguntó fastidiado.- ¿Vas a enfadarte conmigo? De una vez te digo que no tenía idea de que habían hecho planes, el chico no me dijo nada y eso que le pregunté.

 _No lo asesines, no lo asesines, aun lo necesitas, no lo asesines._ Se repetía una y otra vez. Le sonrió de manera forzada.

-No estoy enfadada contigo, James, de verdad. –Mintió entre dientes.

-¿Entonces que pasa?

-Bueno, la cosa es que yo… Quería preguntarte, em… -Dudó por unos segundos.- ¿Cómo estás?

 _Genial, Evans, buen avance._ Él inclinó la cabeza para verla por encima de sus anteojos, subió una ceja.

-Estoy muy bien, Evans, gracias. –Le respondió con condescendencia.- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás ebria?

Ella rió a pesar de que era lo último que deseaba hacer. _¡No lo asesines, Lily, es en serio!_

-No, no estoy ebria, solo… Solo quiero saber como estás, ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tener una charla casual con el padre de mi hijo?

James la miró como si estuviera loca pero después se echó a reír.

-Claro que podrías, Evans… Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que quieres. –Le sonrió con arrogancia.- ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

 _¡Te odio, Potter!_

-Bien, vayamos al grano entonces. James… Yo… –Lily suspiró.- Necesito que tú y Harry vengan conmigo a cenar a casa de mi madre.

-¿Y yo querría hacer eso por que...?

-¿Por qué te lo estoy pidiendo? ¡Vamos, Potter, me harías un favor enorme!

-¿Por qué quieres ir a cenar con tu madre? Pensé que la odiabas.

-Yo no la odio. – _Creo.-_ Solo que a veces es _muy, muy_ molesta… Y en verdad no quiero, pero si no voy no me dejara en paz.

-Um, entiendo, entiendo.

Lily se quedó callada durante unos segundos esperando que él dijera algo más… Esperó… Y esperó… Pero nada. Bufó fastidiada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Irás?

James se colocó una mano debajo de la barbilla y miró al horizonte de manera pensativa. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, de verdad no podía haber un ser más insoportable que él. Al final, James suspiró de manera dramática.

-Bueno… No, Evans, no creo que vaya.

-¡Potter!

-¡Evans!

-¡Por favor! –Exclamó ella en tono de suplica.- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te cuesta?

-En verdad me cuesta mucho, querida. –Le explicó él.- Y la verdad es que no tengo intención de ir a cenar con tu familia muggle que ni a ti te agrada.

-¡Potter, por favor! ¡Jamás te he pedido nada!

-Eso no es cierto, siempre me pedías mis apuntes de transfiguraciones.

-¡Hablo de algo que no haya pasado en el colegio! –Bufó exasperada.- Potter, no me hagas rogarte… Vamos, recuerda la vez en 5to año que te preste mi tarea de Encantamientos.

-No, no, Evans, dijiste que no podíamos mencionar cosas del colegio. –La corrigió con una sonrisa aun arrogante.- Además no me prestaste nada, se la diste a Remus y yo se la robé a él.

-¡Es lo mismo, de todas formas no te delaté con Flitwick! –Lily suspiró.- Potter, por favor, juro que más nunca te pediré nada…

-Evans, entiende mis palabras. –La miró a los ojos con una expresión seria.- No.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina a la vez que sentía como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de rabia y de desprecio por ese odioso idiota con el que lamentablemente estaba atada de por vida. Al diablo con él, no seguiría rogándole.

-¡Eres un idiota, Potter! ¡No se porque pienso que puedo contar contigo para algo! –Le gritó, roja por el enojo.- ¡Debí aprender mi lección hace 14 años!

-Ya te habías tardado en sacar eso a relucir. –Dijo él con una sonrisa amarga.- Esa no es la manera de conseguir la ayuda de un amigo, Evans.

-¡Tú y yo no somos amigos, Potter! ¡Solo compartimos un hijo!

-Bien, si no somos amigos entonces menos tengo que ayudarte.

-¡Ya ni quiero tu ayuda! ¡Me las arreglaré sola, como _siempre_!

Y antes de que él pudiera decirle algo en respuesta, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí.

Estúpido Potter. Estúpido, molesto y arrogante idiota que nunca podía hacer las cosas que le pedía a la primera, siempre tenía que hacerla rogar y molestarla y _UGGH, ¿Por qué ere así, Potter?_ Una parte de ella pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, James se estaba cobrando todas las veces que él la había perseguido y rogado en la escuela… ¡Pero eso era una ridiculez! ¡No podía ser que siguiera enfadado con ella! No, no tenía nada que ver con eso, la única razón que tenía era ser un idiota inservible cuyo único propósito en la vida era fastidiarla y robarle el cariño de su hijo.

James parecía determinado a darle más y más razones a Lily para que lo odiara.

 **Lily y James *suspira* ¿que haremos con ustedes? Al menos Harry no los vio discutir esta vez. Espero que no les haya parecido aburrido, como dije arriba hay varias cosas importantes pero en su mayoría son pedazos que se me ocurrieron por separado y decidí unir aquí, espero que haya tenido sentido. ¡Déjenme sus preguntas, críticas o lo que sea en un review! Les quiero, besos!**


	9. Mal día de compras

**Aviso:** **_Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling._**

 **Bueno, si eres de los que les gusta leer mucho estas proximas 9mil y pico de palabras son para ti! Si no eres de eso, lo siento por escribir tanto D: Este chapter no debió quedar tan largo pero soy malísima resumiendo y yendo al punto, espero que les guste a mí me parece que pasan cosas más interesantes que en el pasado. Ya veré que les parece a ustedes!**

 **Naza Ford:** **¡Buenos días! Aquí es de noche pero como lo leerás en el día (creo) buenos días(: Me gustó mucho tu hipótesi! No te diré si es acertada o no porque arruinaría todo para todos pero sí diré que las pesadillas de Harry sí tienen que ver con Voldemort, cada vez falta menos para ver como esos dos están relacionados muajaja. ¿Hannah y Harry? Ummmmm... Tal vez sí, tal vez no, Harry es el ser más obtuso del planeta así que ella podría estar perdidamente enamoada de él y Harry no tendría ni idea, así que tendremos que esperar a ver! ¡Aquí está Colagusano! Volvió a este chap tan leal como siempre... Creo. Veo que eres fan de los merodeadores y como yo también hay mucho mucho de ellos aquí, así que disfruta como yo lo hice escribiéndolo! Tengo el presentimiento de que te gustara, espero no equivocarme :s ¡Espero puedas dejarme otro de tus largos review que me encantan! un besoteee, feliz domingo(L)**

 **Lizbeth : Otro chap largo para que leas en tus clases jajaja. También estoy por terminar así que te acompaño en la felicidad que eso da! Ojala y este chapter también te divierta, creo que lo hará pero ya tú dirás que te ha parecido, cuídate y saluditos!**

 **Anii : Mucho Sirius otra vez en este chapter porque como tú I love him too much *cara de enamorada 2* Acerca de lo de Snape quiero que sepas que pienso EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que tú, leer tu explicación fue como leer mis propios pensamientos, I really like you, girl! Y sí, hasta el chap pasado James había compaginado con Harry, ¿que pasará en este? ¿Será que todo sigue igual? Acerca de Remus, he leído varios fics y "teorías" que dicen que Remus pudo haber sentido algo por Lily pero yo no lo veo así que por lo menos en este fic, entre ellos solo hay una linda y adorable amistad *A James le gusta esto* ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme revies, eres un sol! que bueno que te guste como escribo, ojala eso no cambie, saludos!**

 **Soledad13b:** **¡Que bueno que te encante este fic! You're so sweet! Sip, estás absolutamente en lo correcto, Snape le dará un tono muy conflictivo a todo esto, solo porque así es él -.-' Ya veremos si Lily entiende que su intensidad fastidia y cambia... ¡Ojala te guste el chapter! Espero que sigas leyendo, saludos!**

 **Entonces con todas las dudas respondidas (espero) los dejo con sus 9mil y tantas palabras, disfruten estrellitas:**

* * *

 **8\. Mal día de compras.**

James no estaba seguro de que ocurría, no sabía si a Harry le daba vergüenza que gastara dinero en él o si simplemente era humilde y no le gustaban las cosas caras. Cualquiera de las dos, James sabía que no lo había heredado de él; Lily tal vez no era tan derrochadora como él pero había estado en su casa y sabía que definitivamente le gustaban las cosas caras. Así que no, no entendía que le pasaba a Harry.

-No, no, ni lo pienses. –Se negó quitándole a Harry el juego de sábanas que había tomado.- No vas a meter algo tan feo a mi casa, olvídalo.

-¡Oye, no es feo! –Exclamó Harry tratando de volver a tomarlo.- A mí me gusta.

-¿Cómo te va a gustar esto? –Preguntó James con una expresión de asco.- Es horrible, ponlo de vuelta.

-¿No debería comprar lo que yo quiera? Es mi habitación después de todo.

-Habitación que tendrás en mi casa. –Respondió James resuelto.- No se si a Lily le importe que no tengas buen gusto pero a mí sí y no nos llevaremos eso.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Preguntó el chico fastidiado.- Solo son sábanas, solamente dormiré en ellas… Además son baratas.

-¡Aja! ¡Sabía que era por eso! –Exclamó el padre, satisfecho consigo mismo.- Niño, ya hablamos de esto, tengo suficiente dinero para que te lleves sábanas buenas, así que escoge otras.

-Pero es tu dinero, no mío. –Insistió Harry con testarudez.- James, de verdad no hace falta que…

-En realidad, es dinero de mis padres. –Lo corrigió.- Así que no te sientas tan mal.

-¡Eso me hace sentir peor! ¡Ni siquiera conozco a tus padres!

-Hay unas cosas mucho mejores por aquí… -Continuó James, ignorando a su hijo.- Que tal si nos llevamos… ¡Estas! ¡Estas están geniales!

Tomó un juego que había encontrado cerca de las otras feas y se las pasó a Harry; quien las tomó y de inmediato vio el precio para poner una mirada de estupefacción y abrir muchísimo los ojos.

-¡James, no pienso llevarme esto! –Exclamó escandalizado devolviéndole las sábanas.- ¡Es ridículo gastar eso en ropa para la cama!

-Vamos, niño, no lo pongas más difícil. –Respondió fastidiado.- Solo llévatelas y sigamos comprando.

-¡No quiero esas!

-¡Pues nos las llevaremos igual!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Pues…!

-Hey, ¿Qué tal estas? –Preguntó Remus volviendo junto a ellos.- Son bonitas y de un precio considerable, para que los dos sean felices.

Padre e hijo al principio se quedaron sorprendidos, casi se habían olvidado que su amigo se había marchado por un momento. Entonces cuando salieron de su pequeño shock, ambos inspeccionaron las sábanas que Remus había traído consigo, James asegurándose que no fueran muy feas y Harry que no fueran muy caras.

-A mí me gustan. –El primero se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tú que dices, niño?

-Pues… -Harry lo consideró por un momento pero al final suspiró.- Sí, a mí también me gusta, llevemos esas.

Remus sonrió satisfecho antes de colocar las sábanas en la cesta que habían tomado al entrar a la tienda.

-¿Ven lo fácil que puede ser comprar si nos comunicamos? –Les preguntó a su amigo y al hijo de este a la vez que se alejaban de las sábanas.- No hay necesidad de discutir.

-Díselo a él. –James bufó.- Tienes un gusto terrible, niño. Culpo a Evans.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y miro hacia otro lado. James suspiró, empezaba a sentir más simpatía por sus padres, lidiar con un adolescente podía ser verdaderamente molesto.

-¿Dónde están Sirius y Peter? –Preguntó Harry.

-Oh, la última vez que los vi estaban en la sección de las alfombras, por allá. –Remus señaló hacia el final de la tienda, puso los ojos en blanco.- Creo que Sirius intentaba lanzarles un hechizo para hacer que volaran.

-¡¿Es posible hacer eso?! –El chico preguntó con emoción y diversión.

-Si lo intenta, seguro. –Se encogió de hombros.- Adelántate si quieres pero no creo que lo logre porque…

Pero Harry no se detuvo a escuchar lo que Remus tenía que decir y salió casi corriendo hacia donde acababan de señalarle, dejando a los dos adultos solos.

-No entiendo su problema, Moony. –Dijo James fastidiado.- A veces puede ser una verdadera molestia, lo sacó de su madre.

-No lo se, Prongs. –Moony se encogió de hombros.- Tú también puedes ser una molestia.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó James, ofendido.- ¿De que parte estás?

-No estoy parte de nadie. –Se limitó a responder su amigo.- Pero entiendo al niño. Lo estás presionando.

-¿Presionándolo a que? ¿A comprar cosas caras para su habitación? –Bufó fastidiado.- Merlín, Moony, no lo había pensado, ¿crees que me lleven a Azkaban por maltrato infantil?

-No, pero puede que te lleven por ser tan obtuso. –Remus puso los ojos en blanco.- James, ¿no te has detenido a pensar que esta es posiblemente la primera vez que alguien lleva a Harry de compras?

James cambió su expresión de inmediato. La verdad era que no, nunca se le había pasado por la mente semejante cosa. De inmediato empezó a sentirse culpable, ¿Por que no se le había ocurrido eso? _Porque eres un idiota._

-Me atrevería a decir que esta es la primera vez que de hecho tendrá una habitación propia.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, tenía su propio armario, ¿recuerdas?

Eso no había sonado tan mal en su cabeza como en su boca, Remus subió una ceja y James se apresuro a contradecirse.

-Sí, sí, me escuché, olvida lo que dije. –Suspiró.- Pero, Remus, ese es el punto, ¡debería estar feliz de que lo esté llevando a comprar cosas!... ¿No?

-Estoy seguro de que lo está, James. Pero es normal que no se sienta cómodo si a la primera salida ya quieres comprarle sábanas de cabello de unicornio.

-¿Pero eso que tiene de malo? No lo entiendo, ¿a quien no le gustaría que se gaste dinero en él?

-Prongs, sabes que te quiero y voy a tratar de decir esto en la manera más amable posible… -Remus pensó por un momento antes de decir:- Pero tú naciste en una cuna de oro.

James se volvió a verlo escandalizado y honestamente algo ofendido.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no… -Se detuvo a reconsiderarlo por un momento.- Okay, estoy seguro de que no era de oro. Y aunque lo fuera, no es como si fuera mi culpa…

-Obvio que no, James y sabes que jamás te juzgaría por eso. –Explicó Remus con una sonrisa.- Lo que intentó decir es que tú has vivido toda tu vida entre lujos y se te hace normal gastar cantidades ridículas de dinero en ti o en los demás. Eres como Sirius.

-Nosotros no gastamos cantidades ridículas de dinero, Moony, estás exagerando.

-¿O en serio? –Preguntó con ironía.- Cuando cumplí 18 me regalaron una primera edición de Criaturas Fantásticas y Dónde Encontrarlas, autografiada.

-¡Porque tu amas ese libro! –Exclamó James.- ¡Y amas al tal Salamader!

-Scamander, James. –Lo corrigió con paciencia.- El punto es que ese libro debió costarles más de lo que costó la primera casa de mis padres.

-Merlín, Remus, deja de juntarte con Sirius, lo dramático es contagioso.

-Olvídate del libro, Prongs, ese no es el punto. –Remus puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo que trato de decir es que hay personas, como Harry y como yo, que no estamos acostumbrados a tener mucho dinero y a veces nos incomoda cuando otros, como Sirius y tú, nos compran cosas costosas, ¿entiendes?

James asintió con la mirada baja. Obviamente entendía lo que su amigo trataba de decir, tampoco era estúpido. Sin embargo era difícil para él aceptarlo, a veces pensaba en las cosas que a su hijo le había faltado y lo único que quería era dárselo todo, compensárselo de una u otra manera… Pero sabía que Remus tenía razón, tenía que darle tiempo al chico de acostumbrarse a que ahora tenía gente que se preocupaba por él y que no le importaba gastar dinero en cosas que necesitaba… Y en otras que no también.

-Está bien, Moony. –Dijo James resignado.- Que el chico se compre cosas feas si lo hace sentir mejor.

-No te preocupes, pronto se acostumbrará a la idea de que tiene un padre que no conoce el valor del dinero. –Bromeó Remus.

James soltó una carcajada y siguieron caminando hasta la sección de tapicería donde Peter trataba de persuadir a Sirius de no tratar de hechizar la alfombra.

-Padfoot, ese hechizo no funcionara, ya te dije que…

-¡Sh, Wormtail, intento concentrarme aquí! –Lo calló Sirius que tenía su varita extendida hacia una alfombra vinotinto con bordes dorados.- No me sale porque no dejas de distraerme, así que cierra la boca.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Le preguntó Remus a Harry que lo veía todo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sirius tiene como cinco minutos tratando de hechizar la misma alfombra. –Respondió el chico tratando de aguantar la risa.- Peter insiste en que no lo logrará porque les ponen protección especial para que no sean hechizadas y creo que tiene razón.

-Por supuesto que la tiene. –Rió James.- Les ponen esa protección para que idiotas como este no las hagan volar.

-Además es ilegal, Sirius. –Dijo Remus con una ceja levantada.- ¿Alguna vez te has leído las leyes?

-Obviamente no, Moony. –Bufó Sirius.- ¿Quién lee tal cosa? ¡Y basta de negatividad! No es como si quisiera volar por Inglaterra, solo quiero enseñarle un hechizo al niño.

-Pad, solo necesitas un hechizo de levitación fácil. –Le dijo James divertido.- Creo que habrías logrado que volara si de hecho fuera posible.

-Okay, esto no funcionara con ustedes aquí. –Suspiró el merodeador de ojos azules guardando su varita.- Yo soy un ser positivo y mi magia no funciona ante tanta negatividad.

-Podrías estar en el ambiente más positivo del país y aun así no funcionaría. –Peter puso los ojos en blanco.- Trabajo con objetos mágicos, ¿crees que no se de lo que hablo?

A James no se le escapó que Peter había dicho eso con mucha más hostilidad de la necesaria.

-¿Todo bien, Wormy? –Preguntó extrañado.

-¿De que hablas? No me pasa nada. –Respondió a la defensiva.- No se que hablas, James.

Eso hizo que se extrañara incluso más, pudo ver de reojo como sus dos amigos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él, Peter no tendía a dar esas respuestas tan agrias. James vio como Remus abría la boca para decir algo al respecto pero entonces escucharon unas voces tras de ellos.

-Pobre, hombre. –Dijo la voz de una mujer.- ¿Cómo crees que se las habrá hecho?

-No tengo idea. –Respondió otra.- Pero debe ser mortificante, ¿no crees? Salir a la calle con tantas cicatrices y rasguños en el rostro.

James no tuvo que verlas para saber que estaban hablando de Remus. Su rostro adquirió una expresión fría y letal que pudo ver reflejada en el de Sirius. De manera automática ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con unas mujeres de mediana edad que los observaban, de manera muy poco discreta, unos pasos lejos de ellos. Ambas desviaron la mirada al darse cuenta que habían sido descubiertas lo que hizo que Sirius dejara salir un gruñido tal que James por un momento pensó que se había transformado.

-Sí, eso no fue nada evidente. –Dijo James sin dejar de verlas.

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema…? –Empezó a decir Sirius.

-Chicos… -Los llamó Remus.- Por favor, no vayan a…

-¿No te habías enterado, Padfoot? –Preguntó James con intención.- Al parecer salir con cicatrices no es tan _mortificante_ como salir con un zapato dentro del…

-¡James! –Exclamó Remus, empezando a sonrojarse.- Ignóralas y ya, vamos a…

-Lo había escuchado, Prongs pero pensaba que solo era un rumor. –Respondió Sirius, ignorando a su otro amigo.- Y al parecer ser una _vieja chismosa_ es incluso menos mortificante.

Eso hizo que las mujeres soltaran un respingo y volvieran a verlos con expresiones acaloradas, cosa que no hizo que los dos merodeadores cambiaran las suyas.

-¡Jovencito, cuida ese lenguaje!

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarnos de ese modo? ¡Es un entrometido!

-Oh, disculpa, Nancy. –Se burló Sirius.- ¿Te parece entrometido que te haya notado _entrometiéndote_ en nuestros asuntos?

-¡Sirius, James! –Exclamó Remus más fuerte.- En serio, déjenlo así. Si a mí no me molesta a ustedes no debería…

-¡Pues debería molestarte! –Lo interrumpió James, enfadado.- ¡La gente no puede simplemente decir esas cosas y quedarse tranquila!

-¡James, tiene razón, Moony! –Casi gritó Sirius.- ¿Crees que algo cambiara si solo nos quedamos callados y lo aceptamos?

-Tampoco cambiara mucho si empiezas a gritar en una tienda de… -Empezó a decir Peter, sin embargo calló cuando Sirius dirigió su mirada asesina ahora a él.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Le preguntó entre dientes.

-N-nada, y-yo solo…

-¿Qué, Wormy? ¿Quieres irte a chismear con las señoras? –Le preguntó Sirius con intención.- ¿También tienes algo que decir sobre Remus?

-¡Yo no dije eso! –Respondió Peter, nervioso.

-Sirius, él no ha dicho nada de eso. –Dijo Remus, aun sonrojado y con un tono cansado.- Y tiene razón, que te pongas a pelear aquí no resolverá nada.

-Sí, amigo, vamos, déjalo en paz –Intervino James, quien se había calmado pero solo para defender a Peter.- Él no dijo nada parecido y si nos vamos a poner a pelear entre nosotros…

-¡Él es el que nos está peleando! Está amargado y ahora no nos apoya. –Dijo Sirius, enfadado.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Peter? ¿Quieres…?

-¡Oigan, esta alfombra me gusta! –Exclamó Harry de repente.- Combina con las otras cosas que ya compramos. Y es económica, ¿Qué opinas, James?

James había olvidado por completo que Harry seguía ahí con ellos. Rápidamente posó la mirada en el chico que tenía en sus manos la alfombra que Sirius había estado tratando de hechizar y veía a su padre con una expresión entre nerviosa y confundida pero también había… ¿Orgullo? _¿Qué? ¿Qué sentimiento es ese?_

James no se quería ni imaginar lo incómodo que debía sentirse Harry, ya había empezado a entender que al chico no le gustaban los espectáculos en público. Así que tratando de no arruinar por completo el agradable humor que había existido hasta hacía poco, James trató de sonreír y caminó hacia Harry.

-La verdad es que está bastante bonita. –Respondió examinando la alfombra.- Y tienes razón, combina con las sábanas. Tienes ojo para estas cosas, Pad.

-Como sea. –Murmuró Sirius, aun enfadado.- Iré a hacer la fila para pagar y largarnos, si quieren me acompañan.

Dicho eso se alejó de ellos, seguido por un Peter cabizbajo y aun nervioso y un Remus sonrojado, incómodo y probablemente enfadado. James suspiró.

-Lo siento, niño. –Susurró usando su varita para cortar el pedazo de alfombra que se llevarían.- Juro que intentaré dejar de discutir con todo el mundo delante de ti.

-Bueno, al menos con Lily ya lo lograste, ahora te falta con las personas molestas de la calle.

James rió con algo de amargura a la vez que recordaba el pleito que había tenido con Lily hacía menos de 24 horas. No quería ni imaginarse como se pondría Harry si se enteraba de eso.

-James… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Después de ese espectáculo que montamos? –Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.- Claro.

-¿Por qué…? Quiero decir… -Harry bajó la mirada y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Cómo se hizo Remus esas…? Ya sabes…

James no respondió porque la verdad era que no sabía que podía decir. La mayoría de las veces respondía a esa pregunta con un "no es tu maldito problema" pero obviamente a Harry no iba a responderle así. La otra respuesta que usaba era alguna excusa sobre una enfermedad o un gato que tenían, pensó que esa pudo haber servido con su hijo… Pero honestamente no deseaba mentirle a Harry.

-¡Y no lo estoy juzgando! –Se apresuró a decir el chico al ver que James no respondía.- Solo quiero saber… Si quieres decirme, claro.

Él lo sabía, sabía que Harry no hacía esa pregunta por morbosidad o entrometimiento, James podía ver en su rostro verdadera preocupación y curiosidad sana y justamente por eso no podía mentirle. Sin embargo tampoco podía decirle la verdad, primero porque no le correspondía a él y segundo simplemente ese no era un tema para hablarlo en ese lugar ni en ese momento. James suspiró.

-Te lo diré. Harry, un día lo haré. –Le prometió, convencería a Moony de hacerlo.- Pero no en este lugar y tampoco hoy solo… Pronto, ¿sí?

Harry suspiró con resignación y luego le sonrió a su padre con entendimiento.

-Está bien… Y no tienes que disculparte por nada. –Se encogió de hombros.- Yo habría hecho lo mismo por un amigo.

James le dedicó una sonrisa enorme, entendiendo que el sentimiento que había visto en el rostro de su hijo sí era orgullo, no sabía porque lo hacía tan feliz ver que podía hacer que Harry se sintiera orgulloso de él pero lo que más feliz lo hacía era ver que era tan buen chico, tan noble y bondadoso, le recordaba a… Le recordaba a Lily.

Le pasó una mano por el cabello al chico de manera cariñosa antes de decirle que fueran a pagar y a buscar a sus amigos antes que se mataran entre si. James pudo ver como Harry trataba de controlar la expresión de horror en su rostro cuando vio el precio que su padre tendría que pagar por lo que le habían comprado, sin embargo no dijo nada y como agradecimiento por eso, James no dio su opinión sobre lo feas que le parecían algunas cosas. Hacer concesiones, decidió, podía llevarlos lejos.

Después de salir de la tienda de cosas para el hogar, el viaje de compras se puso más animado, afortunadamente. Sirius mantuvo su mal humor por unos 20 minutos más pero se le pasó de inmediato cuando entraron a la Tienda de bromas de Gambol & Japes, a la que Remus sugirió entrar simplemente para alegrar a su amigo. James se maravilló al ver como Harry se la pasaba de maravilla viendo todos los productos de la tienda y escuchando atentamente las anécdotas que los cuatro amigos le contaban de su experiencia usando esos artefactos; no sabía porque pero algo le decía que Lily no apreciaría que estuviera dándole a su hijo tantos datos sobre como hacer bromas… Y por alguna razón eso lo incentivaba más.

Cuando salieron de ahí empezaron a caminar en dirección a Flourish & Blotts porque Harry quería comprar libros nuevos; estaban a unas tiendas de llegar cuando James notó la mirada anhelante de su hijo puesta en un establecimiento específico, puso los ojos en blanco al notar que era la tienda de escobas de segunda mano. ¿De verdad? ¿Harry creía que James le compraría una escoba usada? Ese niño definitivamente tenía mucho que aprender todavía.

James estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto pero entonces pasaron frente a Ollivanders y por su mente pasó una pregunta que nunca se había planteado.

-Harry… -Empezó a decir.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Ah? –El chico había estado metido en una conversación con Remus sobre que libros quería comprar.- Sí, claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú… -Dudo por un momento porque no quería que se molestara.- ¿Tienes una varita, cierto?

Harry subió una ceja pero reprimió una sonrisa.

-Pero por supuesto que tiene una varita, Prongs. –Respondió Sirius por el chico mientras seguía revisando su bolsa de compras.- Vivía en un orfanato, no en Azkaban.

Harry soltó una carcajada pero James y Remus le dedicaron una mirada severa a su amigo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sí, James, sí la tengo. –Harry buscó en sus bolsillos y extrajo su varita.- Obviamente solo puedo utilizarla cuando estoy con mi tutor pero igual siempre la cargo conmigo, por emergencias.

-Esa es una buena idea, Harry. Muy precavida. –Aprobó Remus.- Y me alegra que estés consciente de que _no se puede_ usar magia sin supervisión siendo menor de edad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? –Rió Sirius.- Eso fue solo una vez, Moony y el Ministerio no se enteró, supéralo.

Mientras sus amigos seguían discutiendo James se dedicó a examinar la varita de Harry, era muy bonita y tenía estilo. Era de Ollivander, lo supo apenas la vio y eso fue un verdadero alivio; al menos se habían tomado la molestia de darle una varita decente.

-Está genial, niño. –Dijo James devolviéndole la varita.- Me gusta mucho.

-A mí también. –Susurró Harry admirando su varita con una sonrisa.- Es la mejor del mundo.

-Naa, la mía es la mejor del mundo, Bambi. –Bromeó Sirius.

James rió por lo bajo, entendía el sentimiento, no conocía a nadie que no pensara que su varita era la mejor de todas.

-¿Y de que está hecha? –Preguntó Peter quien, James notó, había estado bastante callado.

-De acebo y tiene núcleo de pluma de Fénix. De hecho es extraño, el día que me la compré me dijeron…

Pero entonces el chico calló, como si acabara de recordar que no estaba solo y que de hecho había gente escuchando lo que decía. Tragó saliva, sacudió la cabeza y guardó su varita, los merodeadores se miraron con extrañeza entre ellos.

-¿Qué te dijeron? –Preguntó James al ver que Harry no seguiría hablando.

-Nada, nada. –Se apresuró a responder el chico.- Es solo algo que el señor Ollivander dijo sobre mi varita, sobre la pluma… Pero no era nada importante.

-Pero…

-Es algo extraño, ¿cierto? –Siguió hablando el chico, impidiendo que le hicieran más preguntas.- El señor Ollivander digo, me cayó bien pero es algo peculiar.

James abrió la boca para volver a preguntarle sobre su varita pero la mirada significativa de Remus lo hizo callar. Suspiró, si, si, sin presión.

-Algo extraño no. –Dijo Sirius divertido.- Muy extraño, siempre he pensado que está loco, ¿Quién sabe tanto de varitas?

-Yo creo que es un genio. –Opinó Peter.- El tipo solo toca las varitas y sabe a quien pertenece, ¿Quién hace eso?

-Concuerdo contigo, Wormtail. –Dijo Remus.- Y contigo también, Harry, es bastante peculiar.

-Es raro. –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.- E insisto en que está loco, ahora más que antes

-La guerra lo cambio mucho. –Murmuró James.

Y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho eso pues sintió como el ambiente se volvía muy frío y tenso. Los rostros de sus tres amigos decayeron y supo que el suyo debía estar igual, millones de recuerdos, imágenes, sensaciones y recuerdos espeluznantes, empezaron a llenar su mente. Pudo ver de reojo que ahora era Harry quien los veía extrañado a ellos.

-La guerra nos cambió a todos, Prongs. –Dijo Sirius con amargura.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes fueron parte de la guerra? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido e interesado.- Digo… ¿Pelearon en ella?

-Algo así. –Murmuró Peter, no era como si él hubiese peleado mucho.

-Sí, peleamos en la guerra. –Suspiró James.- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya…

-¿Y como fue? –Siguió preguntando Harry con genuino interés en los ojos.- ¿Pero que hicieron exactamente? ¿Quieren contarme?

-No. –Respondieron James y Sirius a unísono.

James se dio cuenta de lo rudo que había sonado esa negativa y se apresuró a mejorarlo.

-No es… Algo de lo que nos guste hablar, Harry. –Trató de sonreír.

-Pero por…

-Las guerras no son tan divertidas como parecen. –Dijo Remus más para el mismo que para el resto.

-Menos para ustedes que tuvieron que pelear con quien tú sabes…

-Peter, ¿te he dicho que callado me caes mejor? –Preguntó Sirius entre dientes.- Pues lo haces.

James sintió como un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda cuando en su mente aparecieron imágenes de dos ojos crueles que lo miraban fijamente y millones de rayos de luz verde pasando justo frente a él. Tragó saliva.

-¡¿Es en serio?! ¿En serio pelearon con Voldemort?

James sintió como Peter soltaba un pequeño chillido al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre. Él por su parte lo miró sorprendido, personalmente nunca había tenido miedo de decirlo, menos después de haberlo enfrentado y salir victorioso pero no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido al escuchar que un niño de 14 años pudiera decirlo con tanta seguridad y sin miedo. Harry nunca dejaría de impresionarlo.

-¡No digas su…!

-Está muerto, Peter, supéralo.

-¡Eso no lo sabes, Sirius! –Exclamó Peter verdaderamente nervioso.

-Podemos solo… Dejar de hablar de esto, por favor. –Pidió Remus por lo bajo.

-¿Me contarías? –Le preguntó Harry a su padre.- En otro momento, claro.

Lo último que James quería hacer hablar de eso, simplemente recordarlo le ponía los pelos de punta, quería decirle a Harry que no, no le contaría… Pero de nuevo, jamás había sido capaz de decirle que no a esos ojos. Y esta vez no fue tanto porque eran idénticos a los de _ella_ sino porque estaban llenos de una emoción y un interés que a James solo pudo recordarle a él a su edad, sabía lo que era ser un chico y querer escuchar ese tipo de cosas, historia y héroes de guerra, no era lo mismo vivirlo que verlo… Le alegraba saber que Harry nunca tendría que vivirlo.

-En otro momento. –Asintió James con una sonrisa.- Muchas cosas que contarte, ¿no?

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros, satisfecho. Los cinco siguieron caminando ahora en un silencio algo sepulcral, James quería decir un chiste para sacarlos a todos de ese estado tan deprimente. Y justo cuando más lo necesitaba, divisó una tienda que lo hizo esbozar una inmensa sonrisa.

-Oigan, ustedes adelántense a la librería, ¿sí? –Les dijo a Peter, Harry y Remus.- Iré a ver algo con Sirius, solo será un minuto.

-¿Qué irán a ver? –Preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Sí, ¿Qué iremos a ver? –Lo imitó Sirius.

-Harry, creo que recuerdo haber visto el libro que querías. –Interrumpió Remus sonriendo.- Vayamos y luego nos encontramos con ellos.

-Oh… Bueno, está bien.

Remus le guiñó un ojo a James de manera cómplice antes de empezar a caminar hacia la librería, este le sonrió cuando entendió que Remus se había dado cuenta de a donde quería ir.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Sirius.- Sabes que odio cuando no me dices las cosas, Prongs así que dime antes de…

James puso los ojos en blanco y tomó a su amigo por los hombros para obligarlo a voltear a ver la tienda de Implementos de Quidditch que tenían justo frente a ellos. Al principio Sirius seguía sin entender pero luego su mirada se llenó de realización.

-Oh… ¿Vas a comprarle la escoba?

-Claro que sí. –Dijo sonriendo.- Ven, ayúdame a escoger una.

Ambos entraron a la que James consideraba la mejor tienda de todo el callejón Diagon y empezaron a revisar todos los tipos de escobas que tenían, por un momento de hecho llegaron a conversar sobre comprarse unas nuevas para ellos mismos pero no, tenían que concentrarse en Harry y en conseguirle algo que amara.

-¡Comprémosle una azaeta! –Exclamó Sirius emocionado.- ¡Vamos, Prongs, nos amará si lo hacemos! ¡Cómprala, cómprala!

-¿Has perdido por completo la razón? –Preguntó James poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No le compraré esa escoba, es demasiado costosa.

-¿Y eso que? Te la has pasado todo el día quejándote porque el chico no te deja comprarle cosas costosas. –Bufó fastidiado.- ¿Crees que con esto pondrá peros? Yo no.

James lo pensó por un minuto, observó la Azaeta de fuego que exhibían orgullosos a mitad de la tienda y suspiró como enamorado, claro que quería comprársela a Harry, al diablo quería comprar tres, una para el niño, una para Sirius y una para él mismo pero incluso él sabía que eso sería un gasto demasiado exagerado.

-Pad, no compraré una escoba como esa. –Se negó a regañadientes.- Es de profesionales, solo quiero comprarle algo con lo que pueda entretenerse de vez en cuando.

-Prongs, ¿has visto como juega tu hijo? ¡Podríamos unirlo a un equipo y explotarlo! –Bromeó Sirius.- Por favor piensa en las posibilidades.

James soltó una carcajada a la vez que se obligaba a alejarse de la tentadora vista de la hermosa escoba de carreras que no iba a comprar.

-Jamás te atreverías a explotar a mi hijo, Padfoot. –Dijo divertido mientras observaba las Nimbus.- Le has agarrado mucho cariño.

-Eso es cierto, me agrada mini-Prongs. –Luego adquirió una mirada más seria. Tragó saliva disimuladamente.- Por cierto, ¿en verdad vas a contarle? Sobre, ya sabes… La guerra y eso.

James suspiró y sintió un nudo en la garganta por tener que pensar en todo eso dos veces durante el mismo día.

-Sí, supongo que sí. –Respondió con un hilo de voz.- Le prometí que lo haría.

-¿Y crees que sea buena idea? –Preguntó Sirius en un susurro.- No es exactamente un cuento para dormir.

-No pienso contárselo todo. –Se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con su camisa.- Solo algunas cosas… Las menos traumáticas.

-Buena suerte encontrando algo que no sea traumático. –Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.- ¿Por qué no le dices a Evans que le diga? Que sea como las charlas sobre sexo, pásaselas al otro padre.

-No haré eso. –Rió James.- Quien sabe con que historia decorada le saldrá al niño.

-Por cierto, ¿A que hora tenemos que llevárselo? –Preguntó Sirius.- ¿Nos da tiempo de ir a comer algo?

-Sí, aun faltan unas horas para que salga del trabajo. –Se encogió de hombros.- Pienso llevárselo más tarde además.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque puedo. Además hacerla enfadar nunca estará de más. –Respondió con malicia.

-Después preguntas por qué te odia. –Rió Sirius.- Aun no puedo creer que le hayas dicho que no irías a la cena solo para hacerla enfadar.

-Créeme habrías hecho lo mismo. –Sonrió divertido al recordar aunque algo mortificado por la discusión que había venido después.- Era imposible no fastidiarla.

-No lo creo, no comparto ese fetiche tuyo de ver molesta a Evans. –Se burló Sirius.- Eventualmente le dirás que sí, ¿cierto?

-Sí, claro que sí, no me cuesta nada ir a esa cena. –Respondió James con un encogimiento de hombros.- Ya te dije, solo quería enfadarla. Además tiene que quitarse de la cabeza que haré todo lo que me pida solo porque me lo pide. –Puso los ojos en blanco con irritación.- Así no funcionan las cosas.

-Aww, Prongsy, el Sirius de 15 años dentro de mí está tan feliz de escucharte decir eso. –Dijo fingiendo estar conmovido.- Y también quiere que sepas que de haberte dado cuenta de esto un poco antes entonces no habría tenido que quedarse despierto hasta tarde ayudándote a pensar maneras de impresionar a Evans, lo que era divertido pero honestamente…

La voz de Sirius empezó a volverse lejana para James cuando escuchó otra conocida muy cerca de ellos, James sabía que había escuchado esa voz antes, era incómodamente familiar. Volteó para ver de donde venía y se puso pálido al ver de quien era aquella voz. _Me tienen que estar jodiendo._

-¡Maldita sea! –Susurró aterrado a la vez que se sentaba en el piso, escondiéndose detrás de un estante.- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Sirius viéndolo extrañado.- ¿De que hablas? ¿Y que demonios…?

Pero no terminó su pregunta ya que James lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló para hacer que se escondiera junto a él.

-¡Auch, Prongs! ¡Me lastimaste! –Se quejó, sobándose el brazo.- ¿Me quieres explicar que ocurre? ¿Por qué nos…?

-¡Cállate! ¡Nos va a escuchar!

-Hey, hey no me mandes a callar. –Lo amenazó.- ¿Y se puede saber quien diablos nos va…?

-James Charlus Potter. –Escucharon una voz al otro lado del estante.

James tragó saliva y suspiró fastidiado mientras que la mirada de Sirius se llenaba de realización, sorpresa y también un poco de diversión.

-¿Ese es…?

-James, ya vi que estás ahí escondido. –Volvió a decir la voz.- No me hagas ir a buscarte.

Sirius rió por lo bajo y James le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de hacer una mueca y levantarse lentamente. Al final se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mirada seria que ya conocía demasiado bien, trató de esbozar la sonrisa más inocente que tenía.

-Hola, papá. –Saludó tratando de sonar natural.- Que alegría encontrarte en esta soleada tarde de verano.

Fleamont Potter sacudió la cabeza con cansancio ante la respuesta de su hijo. James seguía sonriendo a pesar de estar muriéndose de los nervios por dentro.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó el Potter mayor con ironía.- ¿Entonces por que te escondiste detrás de ese estante?

 _Porque en verdad no me alegra encontrarte._

-¿Pensabas que me escondía de ti? –Preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendido, rió.- Vamos, papá, eso no era lo que hacía. Estaba jugando a las escondidas con Sirius y le toca contar pero no se a dónde…

-Mmmm, ya veo. –Fleamont posó la mirada en el estante.- Sal de ahí, Sirius, a ti también te vi.

Pero claro que lo había visto, si el idiota no fuera tan escandaloso. Sirius se levantó del piso y se colocó junto a James esbozando la misma sonrisa de no romper ni un plato.

-¡Hola, Monty! –Saludó Sirius sonriendo.- Yo no me estaba escondiendo por cierto, James me obligó.

-Gracias, Padfoot. –Gruñó James por lo bajo.

-¿Y como están, chicos? –Preguntó el hombre con un tono extrañamente casual.- ¿Algo que quieran contarme?

James sintió como si se le bajara la tensión ante esa pregunta. No sabía, no podía saber, ¿cierto? Pero claro que no, era imposible. Y sin embargo tenía un inmenso presentimiento de que sí lo sabía.

-Todo bien, Monty, gracias por preguntar. –Respondió Sirius con tranquilidad.- El bar ha estado teniendo buenas noches últimamente, no te mentiré sigue siendo bastante deprimente pero estamos bien, vinimos a hacer unas compras antes de abrir.

-Que bueno, Sirius, me alegra escuchar eso. –Luego volvió a posar la mirada en su hijo.- ¿Y tú, James? ¿Algo que compartir con tu padre?

James tragó saliva como por enésima vez en menos de cinco minutos y se armó de valor… Para mentir.

-Nop, nada nuevo. –Se encogió de hombros.- Es más o menos eso que dijo, Sirius, un poco más un poco menos pero básicamente…

-¿Nada nuevo? –Le preguntó su padre empezando a lucir enojado.- ¿Nada sobre un niño _idéntico_ a ti con el que te vieron jugando ayer en el campo de Quidditch?

James sintió que podía desmayarse de un momento a otro. Ya, eso era todo, ¿Cómo se había enterado? Ni idea, pero así era su padre, sorprendentemente lo sabía todo y al final ese no era el punto, iban a desheredarlo, le quitarían el bar, tendría que vivir en la calle y Lily ahora sí que se enojaría con él.

-¡Ah, _eso_ también pasó! –Dijo Sirius, tratando de romper la tensión.

Fleamont suspiró y miró a su hijo con una mirada de decepción que James ya había visto tantas veces que había dejado de afectarlo.

-¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-Pues… Felicitaciones. –Dijo James tratando de sonreír.- Eres abuelo.

No sabía como era posible que a los 31 años la expresión enojada de su padre aun pudiera asustarlo… Pero lo hacía.

-No puedo creer esto. –Dijo entre dientes.- Aunque sí, sí puedo creerlo, esto es algo típico de ti, James.

-Claro, típico. –Asintió James.- Como todos los años vengo con un hijo nuevo…

-No quieras dártelas de gracioso ahora. –Le cortó su padre.- Hablo de tu inmadurez, ocultándonos cosas como si tuvieras cinco años.

-En defensa de mi amigo. –Empezó a decir Sirius.- No se los ocultó solo a ustedes, yo no lo sabía y…

-Cierra la boca, Sirius.

-Sí, señor.

-Papá, estás haciendo de esto algo muchísimo más serio de lo que es…

-Ah, ¿es que no te parece serio, James Potter? –Usaba la misma voz de regaño de cuando James era un niño.- ¿No te parece serio haber embarazado a una chica y no haber hecho nada al respecto? ¿No te parece serio no habernos dicho que tenías un hijo por ahí? Merlín, James, ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomó tu madre?

James sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago y sintió como Sirius se tensaba junto a él.

-Tú… ¿Se lo dijiste? –Se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Se lo dijiste a mamá?

-Pero por supuesto que se lo dije, eso es lo que hacen los adultos. Afrontan la verdad sin importar las consecuencias.

De repente James recordó que estaban en una tienda rodeados de personas y que ese posiblemente no era el mejor lugar para discutir algo así. Pero ni loco iba a interrumpir a su padre en ese momento. Fleamont suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-¿Quieres explicarme que está pasando?

-De acuerdo… -James tomó aire antes de empezar.- Hace poco más de una semana Harry apareció en mi puerta… Ese es su nombre; Harry, tiene 14. Estaba buscándome y a su madre, había vivido del Ministerio todo este tiempo y para resumírtelo todo pues… Ellos como que nos lo devolvieron.

-¿Te dieron la custodia de un adolescente? –Preguntó su padre sorprendido.- ¿A quien se le ocurre darte un niño a ti?

James trató de no sentirse ofendido pero realmente no lo logró.

-¿Y la madre? ¿Sabemos quien es?

-Sí… Bueno, creo que sí. Lily Evans, estudiaba con nosotros en Hogwarts.

-¿La chica con la que Sirius siempre te fastidiaba?

Sirius soltó una risita por lo bajo y James le dio un codazo en el costado, más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Y esta chica, Lily, ¿te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo que estaba esperando a tu hijo?

Sabía que debía responder con la verdad, la mentira nunca lo había llevado muy lejos con sus padres. Pero también sabía que decir la verdad era admitir que había sido un inmaduro y egoísta idiota que le había dicho a Lily que no tuviera al niño, había tenido sus razones pero no era momento para eso.

-No. –Mintió.- No me lo dijo.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para no voltearse a ver a su mejor amigo porque podía sentir la acusatoria mirada que este le estaba dedicando.

-Es igual de madura que tú entonces. –Bufó su padre.

-¡Hey! No te metas con Lily. –La defendió James de manera automática.

-Quiero conocerla, a ella y a Harry. –Lo ignoró su padre.- Necesito saber de que va todo esto, que es lo que piensan hacer.

-Bueno pensamos criar a Harry… O terminar de criarlo. –Respondió James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Y realmente no creo que eso sea buena idea, ahora todos estamos ocupados…

-No. No pondrás excusas en esto, James Potter. –Le cortó su padre con una mirada enojada.- Vas a traer a tu hijo y a su madre a casa a cenar el sábado. Y no discutiremos al respecto, ¿quedó claro?

-¡Pero yo no…!

-¿Quedo claro?

James bufó fastidiado, odiaba que su padre lo tratara como a un niño, que lo ordenara a hacer cosas que no quería y sintiera que aun podía controlar su vida. Y sin embargo, no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria cuando se ponía así. Suspiró resignado.

-Está bien, ahí estaremos el sábado.

-Perfecto.

-¿Yo puedo ir? –Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Es un poco tarde para empezar a preguntar eso, Sirius. –Respondió el hombre con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había esbozado en todo el día.- Vayan los dos… Su madre los extraña.

Ambos merodeadores asintieron como niños regañados antes que Fleamont se alejara de ellos sin decir palabra y saliera de la tienda. Finalmente James podía sentir que volvía a respirar.

-¿Qué te parece eso? –Preguntó Sirius unos segundos después.- Todos estos años y aun le caigo mejor.

-Maldita sea. –Susurró James, incrédulo.

-Hey, no seas tan dramático, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué se enteren que Lily si te dijo sobre Harry?

-Sirius, te juro por Merlín que…

-¿Quién se va a enterar de eso? –Preguntó una voz junto a ellos.

James se sobresaltó al notar que de repente Harry estaba parado ahí con Remus y Peter. La gente tenía que dejar de aparecer así.

-James… ¿Ese no era tu padre el que acaba de salir? –Preguntó Peter confundido.

-¡Sí, sí lo era! ¿Por qué? ¿Los vio? Por favor díganme que no los vio.

-No nos vio. –Respondió Remus, viendo extrañado a su amigo.- ¿Todo bien por aquí? ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

-¿Sí era ese? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido.- Genial, ¿puedo conocerlo?

-¡No! –Se apresuró a exclamar James.- ¡Hoy no!

Harry lo miró sorprendido y también ago herido, James sabía que esa definitivamente no había sido la forma más adecuada de responder pero estaba bajo mucha presión.

-¿Y por que hoy no? –Subió una ceja de manera irónica.- ¿Qué, James? ¿Quieres esconderme durante otros 14 años más?

-Niño, no es momento para esto de verdad. –Le cortó James.- Deja de quejarte y vámonos, hay que ir a la oficina de Evans.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que? Me la estoy pasando bien, no quiero irme todavía.

-Vamos, Harry no te pongas difícil ahora. –Le pidió tratando de perder la paciencia.- Necesito hablar con Lily.

-Está bien, ¿Pero al menos puedes explicarme que está pasando?

-Prongs, eso no es tan mala idea…

-Lo haré cuando estemos con Lily, vamos.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Harry, hablo en serio! –Exclamó James empezando a enojarse.- ¡Vamos a donde Evans!

Padre e hijo se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos hasta que Harry finalmente bufó enojado y se dio vuelta para salir de la tienda, abriendo la puerta de manera brusca.

James empezó a seguirlo a la vez que se sobaba la sien con los dedos. Eso tenía que ser el Karma, no podía ser otra cosa…

* * *

Lily había tenido un buen día, la columna del día siguiente ya estaba lista y en ese momento estaba anotando los puntos de las que escribiría el resto de la semana. Estaba de buen humor, era una tranquila tarde de verano que solo prometía mejorar, en cualquier momento su mejo amigo llegaría para tomar el té y luego, cuando éste se fuera obviamente, vendría su hijo e irían a comer algo. Sí, aquel sería un buen día, Lily lo presentía.

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina y sonrió al ver entrar a Marlene.

-Quería venir a preguntarte, ¿a que hora vendrá tu amiguito? –Preguntó su amiga con una expresión de desprecio.- Ya sabes, para irme lo más lejos posible.

Lily puso los ojos con una sonrisa un tanto divertida pero también cansada.

-Mar, puedes llamarlo por su nombre, ¿sabes?

-Umm. Nop, prefiero no hacerlo. –Respondió Marlene con la nariz fruncida.- No se me da bien eso de hablar sobre Slytherins.

-Eres tan inmadura, ¿te lo había dicho? –Preguntó con una risita.- Y ya Severus debe estar por llegar así que si de verdad quieres irte…

-No se diga más. –La interrumpió la rubia empezando a hacer su camino de regreso a la salida.- Que te diviertas, Lily, aunque no entiendo como eso podría ocurrir.

Lily le dedicó una mirada irritada a su mejor amiga antes de que esta le guiñara un ojo y saliera de su oficina. La pelirroja no podía negar que le dolía que ninguna persona en su vida, ni siquiera Adam que era la persona menos prejuiciosa que había conocido, aprobaran su relación con Severus. Lily se consolaba pensando que era porque no lo entendían, no comprendían que era así por todo el dolor que había acumulado durante toda su vida, solo ella lo entendía y por eso eran mejores amigos. A pesar de todo.

Lily seguía pensando en esto cuando la puerta de su oficina volvió a abrirse. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Marlene que rayos quería ahora pero no pudo emitir ni una palabra al ver quienes habían entrado. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente debido a la impresión y a los nervios.

-¡Evans! –Exclamó James, entrando junto a Harry.- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! –Preguntó sorprendida y aturdida.

-Oh, ella tampoco quiere estar conmigo. –Dijo Harry con amargura.- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vuelvo a dormir en la calle frente al bar?

Ella se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado su pregunta y se apresuro a corregirse.

-No, Harry, no es que no quiera estar contigo. –Le dedicó una mirada arrepentida a la vez que se levantaba de su escritorio y caminaba hacia ellos.- Es que no entiendo, dijiste que lo traerías en 3 horas.

-Sí ya se, ya se lo que dije. –Se apresuró a decir James quien se veía igual de nervioso que Lily.- Pero tengo buenas noticias para ti, Evans y no puedo esperar para dártelas, ¿lista?

Lily lo miró como si acabara de volverse loco. Todo lo que quería hacer era gritarle que dejara de hacerse el payaso pero no tenía tiempo para perderlo peleando con él, necesitaba que se fueran antes que Severus llegara y los viera. El simple pensamiento le puso los pelos de punta.

-Bueno dámelas rápido, necesito volver a mi trabajo. –Mintió.

-Bien, he decidido que sí iremos a la cena familiar. –Respondió James con una sonrisa extraña.- ¿Qué genial soy, no? Perfecto, te pasó la dirección de mis padres luego. Vámonos, Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿James, de que diablos estás hablando? –Preguntó Lily sin entender absolutamente nada.- ¿Sí quieres ir a cenar ahora? ¿Y como llegaron tus padres a todo esto?

-¿Una cena familiar? –Preguntó Harry con una mirada confundida.- ¿Y cuando hablamos de ir a una cena…?

-Evans, deja de hacer tantas preguntas. –Dijo James ignorando por completo a su hijo.- Solo di que irás y ya, ¿si?

-¿Así como tú hiciste conmigo? No lo creo, Potter. –Lily se cruzó de brazos y le indicó que siguiera hablando con la mirada.- Explícame que está pasando.

James le dedicó una mirada suplicante pero ella no desistió, sabía que no había cambiado de opinión solo porque sí y quería saber la verdadera razón. Al final James gruñó pero respondió.

-Está bien, la cosa es que me encontré a mi padre y digamos que no le agradó mucho que no les dijera lo de Harry…

-A él le gusta esconderme. –Harry se encogió de hombros.- Es su nuevo hobbie.

-Niño, sh, estoy hablando. –Le dijo James antes de volver con Lily.- Y como es obvio ahora quiere conocer a su nieto y a su… -Le sonrió de manera seductora.- Talentosa, encantadora y despampanante madre que…

-Cierra la boca, Potter. –Le dijo Lily, algo enfadada.- No puedo creer esto, te invito a cenar con mi familia y Harry, dices que no y ahora como tu papi te obliga a ti a hacer lo mismo, ¿yo tengo que hacerte caso? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¿íbamos a cenar con tu familia? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada de esto?

-¡Evans, no hagas esto! –Exclamó James suplicante.- ¡No te pongas en ese plan! Esto debería hacerte feliz, conseguirás una cena familiar después de todo.

-Sí, en casa de tus padres, ¿Qué pasa con mi familia?

-Pues diles que nos acompañen…

-¿Y tú crees que mi hermana querrá visitar una antigua mansión de magos? –Lily rió con ironía.- Preferiría arrancarse las pestañas. Créeme, no querrá ir.

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro de querer ir… -Susurró Harry.

-Harry, danos un segundo para resolver esto, ¿si? –Le dijo Lily sonriendo, el chico le puso los ojos en blanco pero ella lo ignoró.

-Evans, por favor, no me hagas rogar.

-¿Y por que no cenamos en casa de mi madre? Fue mi idea primero.

-Porque tú odias a tu madre. –James puso los ojos en blanco.- Y no es que mi padre sea mi persona favorita en el mundo pero mi madre lo es y se que estará emocionada de darnos de comer a todos.

-Ya te dije que yo no odio a mi madre. – _Creo.-_ ¿Y que pasa con mi hermana?

-Exactamente, si cenamos en mi casa tú hermana no querrá ir y ambos sabemos que a ella _sí_ la odias, todos ganan, ¿te das cuenta?

Lily no quería decirle que sí tan rápido, la enfurecía que siempre las cosas salieran como él quería sin casi nada de esfuerzo… Pero no podía negar que tener que librarse de la cena con su hermana le hacía sentir un enorme peso menos, sería fácil de convencer a su madre de que la acompañara a la mansión de los Potter, estaba segura de eso.

-Vamos, Evans, tú me ayudas con mis padres y yo te ayudo con tu madre. –Le sugirió James con una sonrisa.- Así logramos que nos dejen en paz de una vez, ¿te parece?

Le hubiese encantado discutir con él por un rato más pero vio el reloj y recordó que tenía que sacarlos de ahí lo más pronto posible si no quería una masacre.

-De acuerdo, cenaremos donde tus padres. –Accedió ella finalmente.- Nos encontramos en tu casa el sábado.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó James satisfecho.- ¿Ves, Evans? Si podemos tomar decisiones juntos.

-Uy sí. –Dijo Harry con ironía.- Me encanta como hacemos eso.

Lily podía darse cuenta de que Harry estaba enfadado por algo y le habría encantado preguntarle por que pero no había tiempo para eso. Tenían que irse.

-Bueno, ahora que ya resolvimos eso creo que deben irse. –Les dijo empujándolos a la salida.- Tráelo a la hora que habíamos acordado y…

-¿Por qué nos estás echando? –Preguntó James confundido.- ¿Y si queríamos quedarnos aquí contigo?

-Que lindos, Potter pero ahora no puedo tenerlos aquí. –Respondió ella exasperada.- Así que…

-¿Por qué no? –Levantó una ceja.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Cambio de opinión sobre pasar tiempo conmigo, James, ¿no estás entendiéndolo?

-¡Ya deja de decir eso, Harry! –Dijo Lily en un tono más fuerte de lo necesario. Trató de calmarse.- Sabes que no es eso, solo que ahora estoy trabajando y necesito…

-Pero aun no queremos irnos. –James se cruzó de brazos, rehusándose a irse.- ¿Por qué quieres echarnos?

-¡Potter! –Le gritó empezando a desesperarse.- ¡Hablo en serio, vete!

-No lo haré, no hasta que me digas que está pasando.

-¡Merlín! ¿A caso nunca…?

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Lily sintió como se ponía pálida al escuchar aquella voz dura y fría. Tragó saliva y desvío la mirada hacia la puerta donde estaba parado Severus Snape, viendo entre James y Harry con una mirada furiosa e incrédula.

-Ahhh… -Dijo James con realización.- Ya entiendo porque querías que nos fuéramos.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina y quiso decirle algo pero no le salían palabras.

-¡Snivellus! –Exclamó James en un tono amistoso.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, quisiera decir que has cambiado pero nop, no lo has hecho.

-Lily. –Susurró Severus ignorando a James.- ¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? ¿Quién es ese niño?

-Oh, ¿no le habías dicho, Evans? –Preguntó James fingiendo decepción.- Este no es el tipo de cosas que se le ocultan a tu mejor amigo…

-Tú se lo ocultaste a Sirius. –Respondió Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No eres mejor que ella.

Lily vio como Severus observaba a Harry con una expresión de sorpresa y negación, como si no estuviera dispuesto a creer que estaba ahí, a entender quien era. Miró a James con desprecio.

-Esta es otra de tus infantiles bromas. –Dijo entre dientes.- ¿Cierto, Potter?

-Ah, ya quisieras, Snivellus, ya quisieras. –Canturreó James, divertido.- Pero nop, es exactamente lo que estás pensando. Claro, si no estás pensando que este niño es hijo mío y de Lily entonces…

-¡James! –Lo llamó Lily cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar.- ¿Podrías _por favor_ sacar a Harry de aquí y traerlo a la hora que habíamos acordado? ¿Harías eso?

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Harry irritado.- Ya sabe que existo, ¿Qué diferencia hace que me vaya?

-Harry. –Le dijo Lily con súplica en la voz.- Por favor…

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y bufó enfadado antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos después, Evans. Buena suerte. –Se despidió James con una sonrisa victoriosa antes de seguir a Harry.- Hasta pronto, Snivellus.

Severus lo miró con odio y desprecio a la vez que James salía con Harry de la oficina. Lily vio como el primero ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y éste lo apartaba con un movimiento brusco, sabía que estaba enfadado y aunque se preocupó ahora tenía mayores problemas justo frente a ella.

Lily al final tuvo el valor de posar los ojos en su mejor amigo y sintió como un nudo inmenso se le formaba en la garganta al ver la mirada que este le dedicaba. Había tantos sentimientos, ninguno de ellos bueno, que era imposible para ella saber que era lo que estaba por hacer.

-Sev… -Empezó a decir con un hilo de voz.- Déjame explicarte…

-Podrías por favor, decirme que Potter estaba mintiendo. –Le pidió Severus entre dientes.- Lo estaba, ¿verdad, Lily?

Ella lo miró atónito, ¿Por qué seguía pensando que Harry no era su hijo? ¿No creía que lo hubiera negado de inmediato de haber sido así?

-No, no mintió. –Lily tomó aire.- Ese era mi hijo, Sev… Mi hijo con James.

En ese momento la expresión de Severus se volvió dura y fría como una roca, imposible de descifrar para alguien que no lo conociera, pero Lily lo conocía y sabía que estaba furioso, a punto de perder los estribos.

-¿Me explicas como es eso posible? –Preguntó sin rastro de emoción en su voz.

 _¿Y tú como crees, Severus?_ Una vocecita irritada preguntó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza pero Lily la calló de inmediato, no era momento para ponerse impertinente.

-Siempre decías que lo odiabas. Que te parecía un arrogante, flojo…

-¡Y eso me parecía, de verdad! – _Bueno casi.-_ ¡Pero…!

-Claro, Lily. –Respondió Severus con una mueca burlona y amarga.- Y por eso te quedaste embarazada de él.

-¡No fue como si lo planeara, Severus! –Exclamó exasperada.- ¡Solo…! ¡Solo pasó! Por eso no te lo dije, no significó nada.

Y a pesar de que James Potter no era su persona favorita, Lily sabía a nivel muy consciente que eso era una mentira.

-Además, Harry nació cuando nos graduamos, te lo habría dicho pero no estabas ahí, sabes que durante el último año nos separamos mucho…

Lily trató con todas sus fuerzas de empujar fuera de su mente las razones de eso.

-Y después lo entregué y cuando volvimos a ser cercanos yo no quería hablar de aquello…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-Yo… -Lily tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable.- Yo no tenía como criarlo, no sabía como hacerlo así que…

-No hablo de eso. –Respondió con desdén.- ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con _él?_

Lily lo miró atónita. No podía creer que con todo lo que acababa de decirle a Severus lo único que le seguía importando era el hecho de que había estado con James… Pero otro lado sí lo podía creer.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? –Preguntó con asco.- Algo tan estúpido como eso…

Eso la hizo molestar. No había sido estúpido, pudo haberle parecido así por muchos años pero ya no. Nunca más podría parecerle así.

-No lo fue. Yo no me arrepiento, Sev. –Le dijo con firmeza.- Tengo a Harry ahora debido a eso.

Él la miró como si ella acabara de darle una bofetada pero Lily no cambio su expresión.

-Estoy muy feliz de tener a mi hijo de vuelta. Y yo… -Suspiró.- Pensé que quizás te alegrarías por mí…

A pesar de que sí había llegado a pensarlo, siempre había sabido que eso nunca pasaría. Y la expresión de repulsión en el rostro de su amigo se lo confirmó.

-¿Alegrarme? ¿Por qué lo haría? –Preguntó con desprecio.- ¿Por qué ahora tienes una familia feliz con Potter? ¿Crees que eso me alegraría?

-No el hecho de compartir un hijo con James. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero tal vez saber que soy madre y que eso me hace feliz te…

-Pues te equivocas, Lily. Creo que cometes un terrible error.

-¡No lo hago! –Exclamó empezando a enfadarse.- ¡Harry no es un error!

-Claro que no, es el recuerdo de la maravillosa noche que pasaste con Potter.

Lily no podía creerlo. Era increíble, eso era lo único en lo que Severus era capaz de pensar, en que se había acostado con James, lo demás era algo inexistente para él. No entendía que Harry no era solo el producto de una noche con su estúpido rival de colegio, Harry era el hijo de su mejor amiga… ¿Eso no debía alegrarlo?

-Sev…

-Felicidades por tu linda familia, Lily. –Le dijo con amargura.- Estarás feliz porque tu hijo es idéntico a su padre.

Y antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de decir otra cosa, Severus se dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo que resonó en todo el lugar.

Lily se quedó parada a mitad de su oficina sintiéndose sorprendida por lo rápido que había pasado todo y también muy enfadada. No podía creer que Severus fuera así de infantil, ¡No podía creer que James fuera tan odioso! ¿No podía quedarse callado nunca? Y a pesar de eso, no estaba enfadada con él… Bueno sí lo estaba, siempre estaba enfadada con James pero esa vez lo estaba más con su supuesto mejor amigo. A veces Severus era capaz de hacerla cuestionarse tantas cosas sobre su amistad y eso la ponía muy triste.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia su escritorio para dejarse caer en la silla. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos y suspiró frustrada. Su presentimiento de que aquel sería un buen día era una de las mentiras más grandes que se había llegado a decir a si misma.

 **Snape I hate you! Soy 0 objetiva lo se lo se, espero no molestar a nadie. Díganme si valió la pena lo largo o si hablo demasiado sin necesidad. Spoiler del próximo chapter: Se titula "Cena familiar" y posiblemente sea igual de largo que este. ¿Como creen que irá eso? Dejenme sus reviews, impresiones del chap, críticas o dudas! un besote cibernético!**


	10. Cena Familiar

**Aviso: _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected." Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Las elfinas Dafne y Pinky pertenecen a la autora._**

 **Okay, me siento muy mal porque esta es la primera vez que me tardo una semana en actualizar y la verdad es que no se como ha quedado este chap, no estoy segura de que vaya a cumplir sus expectativas que veo que eran muy altas): pero buenooo, ustedes dirán que les pareció. PD: Estoy terminando la uni así que tenganme paciencia a la hora de subir chap, graciaaas!**

 ** _SaoCa_ : Yo también desearía poder darles un chap todos los días jajajaja Me alegra que te guste tanto y de verdad espero haberte cumplido con este cap. Gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu opinión, espero leerte de nuevo y que te guste la cena(:**

 ** _Randa1_ : JAJAJJA tu rewview me hizo reír demasiado! No ha sido precisamente como la de Sherk pero espero que te agrade igual JAJA gracias por la carcajada**

 ** _RBK16_ : ¡Otro capi largo para ti, enseguida! xoxo**

 ** _miscilia97_ : ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Leí tu review y de verdad de verdad me planteé escribirlo todo en un día para poder dártelo como regalo pero ahhh de verdad fue imposible): ¡Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumple! Y a pesar de que no pude subir el 6 lo escribí con mucho cariño y te lo dedicó a ti como regalito! Ojala te guste, un besote**

 ** _Naza Ford:_ ¡My girl! Aghh, no sabré yo lo difícil que es admitir cuando James hace algo estúpido, el amor a veces ciega lo se, lo bueno es que creo que tendremos un James un poco más maduro en este chapter para contrarrestar lo infantil de los otros... Pero solo un poco. Y no, no se le puede tomar en serio JAJAJAJ por eso lo amo. Y claro que va a saltar a defender a Lily, más aun después de que la insultaran por su culpa, más adelante sabrás si el padre de James se entera de su mentirita! Me encanto el comentario de la guardería y Harry y Remus siendo los cuidadores del resto jajajaj total, son más maduros que todo el resto juntos. Yo siempre tengo ganas de golpear a Snape y opino igual que tú sobre él, soy demasiado team merodeadores para que me agrade e.e Colagusano, colagusano, nadie se fia de ti... Pronto pronto James y Lily sabrán lo de la varita de Harry, solo dame tiempo, queridita muajaja. Creo que ya termine por aquí, ¡Gracias por siempre dejarme tus largos reviews! Eres una belleza y te lo seguiré agradeciendo siempre, de verdad de verdad espero haber cumplido tus expectativas en este chapter y si no bueno dejamelo saber... Nos leemos pronto, un besototote y cuídate! (L) **

**_Lizbeth_ : Yes yes yes, lo de la varita será parecido a los libros así que ya te puedes imaginar el camino por el que va esta historia jeje... ¡Ojala este también te guste! Gracias por dejarme tu review siempre que lees, cuídate tú también y un beso!**

 ** _Maka009-chan_ : ¡Welcome to my fic! Ains, ains que bueno que te haya encantando, gracias por el comentario sobre las personalidades! Snape el amargado que solo sirve para darle drama a la vida JAJAJA ame eso, lo bordaré en una almohada. Gracias, gracias, gracias por tus lindas palabras sobre mi escritura, me has llenado de amor y te alegrará saber que no pienso dejar este fic por la mitad, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para terminarlo porque son lectores geniales y lo merecen! Espero te guste este chapter y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews, te mando un beso, xoxo! **

**Dios mío son las 4 de la mañana y hoy me tengo que leer un libro para la universidad, soy de lo último. Bien aquí les dejó su chapter, ojala les guste como me ha quedado, disfruten (o no):**

* * *

 **9\. Cena Familiar.**

Harry podía sentir la mirada insistente de Lily puesta sobre él y se sintió incluso más enfadado con James, ¿Por qué rayos no terminaba de abrir la puerta?

-No tienes que estar nervioso. –Le dijo su madre.- Todo saldrá bien.

El chico suspiró y finalmente se volvió para verla, había estado tratando de evitarlo desde que habían llegado al apartamento de James pero si ella insistía en hablarle entonces tendría que soportar su hostil y fastidiada expresión. Y a pesar de esta, Lily igual le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo a Harry sentir un poco culpable… Pero no lo suficiente.

-No estoy nervioso. –Mintió con un tono inexpresivo.- Solo quiero que James abra.

Ella le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva y suplicante pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle _otra vez_ que le pasaba, Harry desvío la mirada y la posó lo más lejos posible. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, habían pasado tres días desde la tarde de compras con James que había terminado asquerosamente mal y aun seguía enfadado con sus padres. A James no lo había vuelto a ver desde ese día así que Lily había tenido que cargar con todo su mal humor, respuestas cortantes y miradas hostiles... Aunque de hecho el día anterior había logrado controlarse y ser más amable ya que no había podido controlar su emoción cuando Lily le había mostrado su habitación, era enorme y se veía que su madre había puesto mucha dedicación en lograr que se adaptara a él y a sus gustos, además era su primera habitación, ¿Cómo no estar extraordinariamente feliz por eso?

Sin embargo después de muchos "no tenías que hacerlo, Lily" "De verdad muchas gracias" y "te juro que está genial" Harry había recordado la actitud de su madre en su oficina y había vuelto a su amargado humor, haciendo que Lily empezara a creer que su hijo tenía un serio problema emocional.

-Estoy segura de que te amarán, Harry. –Siguió diciendo Lily.- Quizás hasta nos divertiremos.

Harry no sabía porque pero eso último le había sonado como si Lily estuviera tratando de convencerse a ella misma y no a él. Suspiró irritado, ya de por si estaba nervioso por tener que conocer a sus "abuelos" y ver lo aterrados que James y Lily estaban por todo el asunto no ayudaba en nada.

-Sí, seguro lo haremos. –Susurró con ironía.

Lily suspiró y Harry vio de reojo como dejaba ver esa expresión de preocupación maternal que algunas veces le gustaba pero otras, como esa, detestaba.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó con suavidad.- Llevas días muy… Extraño, ni siquiera has querido venir a ver a James y…

-Pensé que querías que pasara tiempo contigo. –Le cortó el chico.

-¡Y es así, de verdad! –Se apresuró a aclarar.- Pero veo que estás de mal humor y me pregunto si…

Por suerte para Harry, la puerta del apartamento de James finalmente se abrió y pudo ver a su padre arreglado cuidadosamente, el chico podía jurar que nunca lo había visto así. Quiso reír ante esto pero estaba muy enfadado y eso fue lo que le hizo saber con su expresión.

-Por fin. –Dijo entrando al apartamento antes que a James le diera tiempo de saludar.- ¿Qué tan difícil es abrir la puerta?

El chico vio de reojo como James lo observaba sorprendido antes de posar la mirada en Lily quien se encogió de hombros. Entonces Harry se adelantó para ir al salón donde estaba la chimenea y sus padres, como siempre, decidieron tener una conversación "susurrada" jurando que él no escuchaba.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Escuchó preguntar a James.- ¿Qué le hiciste, Evans?

-¡Yo no le hecho nada, Potter! ¿Tú que le hiciste? Está así desde su estúpido día de compras.

-Oh, entonces es culpa de Snivellus, verlo también me pone de mal humor… ¡Merlín, Evans fue solo un chiste, no me veas así!

-Eres un idiota. –Gruñó Lily.- Y no se que le pasa pero no quiere decirme y creo que por eso no ha querido venir.

-¿Crees que sea una de esas fases adolescentes?

-No lo se pero espero que no porque si es hereditario tengo el presentimiento de que no se le pasara.

-Ja, ja, Evans, que graciosa. –Dijo James con ironía.- Estaremos bien siempre y cuando no sea una fase de ser amiga de Mortífagos hasta la vejez.

-Eres un grandísimo…

Harry estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y gritarles que era ciego pero no sordo y que no era una estúpida fase sino que simplemente eran ellos que lo irritaban, cuando vio una forma perfecta de demostrárselos.

-¡Sirius! –Exclamó sonriendo cuando vio a este sentado frente a la chimenea.

Sirius se volvió a verlo y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie. Harry se dio cuenta de que el mejor amigo de su padre también estaba arreglado para salir lo que hizo nacer un rayo de esperanza dentro de él.

-¿Tú también vendrás a la cena?

-Pero claro que sí, Bambi. –Respondió Sirius.- No me perdería un banquete de Monty y Effy por nada del mundo.

Harry se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso, al menos no tendría que estar solo con sus insoportables padres.

-Sirius, solo un recordatorio amigable: si le dices Effy a mamá en su cara, te obligará a cortarte el cabello.

Harry soltó una carcajada ante la mirada de terror que puso Sirius. Sin embargo volvió a usar una expresión seria al ver que James sonreía orgulloso porque se rió de su chiste. Sí, estaba siendo infantil pero no le importaba.

-Bueno. –Suspiró Lily con abatimiento.- Vámonos ya para terminar con esto.

-Aww vamos, Lils, anímate. –Le dijo Sirius poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja.- Las cenas familiares no son tan malas… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué se aparezca mi familia?

El chico frunció el seño ante eso. Acababa de darse cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sirius hablar sobre su familia y le sorprendió que fuera un comentario tan poco amable.

-¿Puedes creer que preferiría ir a cenar con Narcissa que con mi madre, Black? –Le preguntó Lily, medio en serio medio en broma.

-Ah claro, Narcissa es una cosa… ¿Pero y con Bella?

-Ugh, ya esas son palabras mayores. –Lily tuvo un escalofrío y rió.- Gracias por recordarme que hay cosas _muchísimo_ peores que las cenas familiares, Sirius.

-Siempre a la orden, Lils, traer alegría al mundo mediante pensamientos terroríficos es mi especialidad. –Le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona.

Lily rió y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sirius para abrazarlo de manera amistosa. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que la relación de Lily con los amigos de James era de hecho buena mientras que con él apenas y podía mantener una conversación de cinco minutos sin discutir… O emborracharse y dormir juntos. Desechó el recuerdo rápidamente.

-Bien, bien, ¿podemos por favor dejar de hablar acerca de la Noble casa de los Black e irnos? –Preguntó James terminando de preparar la chimenea para el viaje.- Quiero disfrutar de mi pastel de calabaza sin nauseas, muchas gracias.

-Te apoyo totalmente, Prongs. –Dijo Sirius caminando hacia la chimenea.- Entonces, ¿solo nosotros cuatro? ¿Y tu madre, Lily?

-James me dijo que sus padres se encargarían no se como y no quiero preguntar porque automáticamente me sentiré mal por ellos así que solo vámonos.

-De acuerdo. –Sirius soltó una carcajada.- Entonces, pongámonos en marcha, ¿Quién viene conmigo?

-¡Yo! Yo voy contigo. –Exclamó Harry sin pensarlo.

Vio como James y Lily se ponían tensos de inmediato, no había pensado en que viajar juntos tal vez sería incómodo para ellos pero tenía muy pocas ganas de ir con alguno de los dos como para arrepentirse.

-Harry, ¿no sería mejor si vinieras conmigo? –Preguntó Lily tratando de no sonar muy desesperada.- A veces cuando los viajes son largos puedes marearte y…

-No es mi primera vez usando polvos Flu, Lily. –Puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que entraba a la chimenea con Sirius.- Estaré bien.

-Vamos, chicos, no es como si nunca han estado juntos en un espacio pequeño y oscuro. –Se burló Sirius ganándose una mirada asesina de James y Lily y una asqueada de Harry.

-Padfoot, sólo lárgate, ¿quieres?

-Enseguida, capitán. –Le dijo con un saludo militar antes de tomar un puñado de polvos Flu.- ¡Mansión Potter!

A Harry le dio tiempo de ver por última vez el apartamento de James antes de que una llamarada de fuego verde se extendiera frente a él y sintiera como si la chimenea lo jalara por los pies.

El chico detestó admitir que Lily había tenido razón en el momento que cayó nuevamente al piso, el viaje sí había sido más largo de lo usual y no podía negar que se sentía un poco descompuesto y con la cabeza revuelta. Por suerte Sirius estaba ahí y había llegado de pie, así que lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Tranquilo, me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que vine. –Lo animó ayudándolo a salir de la chimenea.- Como la casa es vieja el camino es más estrecho y marea pero te acostumbrarás con el tiempo.

Harry quiso hacer un comentario sobre lo improbable que veía volver a ese lugar en un futuro cercano cuando sus pensamientos fueron desviados por la imponente mansión que apareció frente a él. El chico miró boquiabierto hacia su alrededor, eso no era una casa, ni siquiera era una mansión ¡Era un maldito castillo! En ese salón donde habían llegado había muebles antiguos en los que Harry no quería sentarse por miedo a que se rompieran, esculturas carísimas y grandes cuadros de magos viejos que lo veían sorprendidos y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Pero claro que no es el joven James, es mucho más pequeño, Endora… -Escuchó que un anciano con barba le comentaba a una mujer que lo acompañaba en la pintura.

-¡Pero es idéntico, Aleius! ¿Será cierto lo que decía la señora el otro día? ¿Será su nieto?

-Muy cierto, mi querida Endora. –Intervino Sirius con una sonrisa malévola.- Este pequeño aquí es el nuevo heredero de la Mansión Potter así que hagan reverencia.

-Sirius. –Le dijo Harry, avergonzado.- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no quiero…!

-¡El insolente joven Black! –Exclamó la mujer del cuadro, indignada.- ¡Esta casa nunca conoce la paz cuando usted está aquí!

-Oh vamos, hermosa. –Le dijo de manera seductora.- Sabes que me deseas.

Harry estaba a punto de decirle a Sirius lo incómodo y extraño que era verlo coqueteando con un retrato cuando el sonido de sus padres llegando a la chimenea lo distrajo.

-¡Hey, Evans, cuidado! –Le dijo James ayudándola a salir.- ¡No vayas a vomitar en la alfombra de mi madre o te matará!

-¡No voy a vomitar, idiota! –Exclamó Lily con un hilo de voz, lucía bastante mareada.- Y no necesito que me sostengas, yo puedo…

Pero se detuvo a la mitad de la oración ya que las piernas le fallaron y se fue un poco de lado. James la tomó del brazo antes de que cayera y le dedicó una mirada irónica.

-No, no lo necesitas para nada.

-¡Amo, James!

Harry se volvió para ver de donde venía esa vocecita y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio una elfina doméstica, posiblemente la mejor vestida que había visto, corriendo emocionada hacia ellos.

-¡Hola, Pinky! –La saludó James con una sonrisa.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Amo, James, el amo Fleamont dijo que usted llegaría tarde. –Le informó la elfina con una sonrisa.- Pero Pinky sabía, señor, Pinky sabía que el amo James llegaría a la hora.

-Aww, Pinky, gracias por estar de mi lado siempre. –James le dio una palmada cariñosa a la Elfina en la cabeza.- Eres la mejor.

-Pinky, ¿no te habrás olvidado de mí o sí? –Le preguntó Sirius divertido.

-Oh no, claro que no, amo Sirius. –Se apresuró a decir Pinky con una mirada avergonzada.- Pinky nunca podría olvidar al amo Sirius, el amo Sirius siempre ha sido muy bueno con Pinky.

-Claro que soy bueno contigo, Pinky. –Sirius le guiñó un ojo a la elfina.- Eres mi chica favorita.

Pinky soltó una risita y sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Harry no pudo evitar reír, era la primera vez que veía a un elfo doméstico sonrojarse, también era la primera vez que veía que uno hablara a sus amos con tanta confianza. Pudo ver de reojo como Lily tenía una expresión sorprendida y divertida, sabía que estaba pensando igual que él.

-¡Pinky! –Harry escuchó que decía otra vocecita.- ¡Vuelve aquí, hemos de terminar la comida!

-¡Madre, el amo James y el amo Sirius han llegado! –Exclamó Pinky emocionada.- ¡Y han traído visita!

Por la puerta por la que acababa de entrar Pinky, vieron a aparecer a otra elfina parecida que se veía mayor y a pesar de que sonrió al ver a James y a Sirius supo controlar mejor su emoción.

-¡Dafne! –Exclamó Sirius.- Espero que hayas hecho de tu delicioso pastel de chocolate o estaré muy decepcionado.

-Dafne ha hecho pastel de chocolate, amo Sirius. –Afirmó la elfina llamada Dafne acercándose a ellos.- Pero Dafne no debería darle de ese pastel hasta que el amo Sirius se haga un corte de cabello.

-Vamos, Dafne, no hablas en serio. –Rió Sirius.- Mi cabello es mi mayor arma, ¿Cómo voy a perderla?

-Dafne también ha hecho pastel de calabaza, amo James. –Dijo Dafne viendo a éste con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Dafne sabe que es el favorito del amo James.

-Gracias, Dafne. Se me hace agua a la boca solo pensarlo. –Sonrió James antes de volverse hacia Harry y Lily.- Por cierto, chicas, quiero presentarles a alguien aunque supongo que ya sabrán quienes son. Este es Harry mi hijo y Lily su madre.

Pinky y Dafne posaron su mirada en Harry por primera vez desde que habían llegado y ambas lo miraron sorprendidas, cosa que lo hubiera hecho sentir incómodo de no haber sido porque empezaba a acostumbrarse a que todos se sorprendieran al ver lo mucho que se parecía a James.

-¿Qué les parece, chicas? ¿Verdad que es un guapetón mi ahijado? –Preguntó Sirius a la vez que pasaba una mano por el cabello de Harry, despeinándolo.

-¡Pinky, no puede creerlo! ¡El amo Harry es idéntico al amo James! –Exclamó Pinky dando saltitos de felicidad.- ¡Pinky está encantada de conocerlo, amo Harry!

-También estoy encantado de conocerte, Pinky. –La saludó Harry con una sonrisa amable.- Y no me digas amo, solo dime Harry…

-¡Oh no! ¡Pinky no podría, amo Harry! –Dijo ésta escandalizada ante la idea.- ¡El amo Harry es un Potter, todos los Potter son amos de Pinky y Pinky está feliz de que así sea!

Harry no sabía como sentirse sobre la idea de que una elfina doméstica lo considerara su amo pero no vio el sentido en discutir eso con Pinky.

-A Dafne le alegra mucho conocerlo, amo Harry. –Le dijo la madre de Pinky.- Dafne ha cuidado de su padre desde que era un bebé, amo Harry; y Dafne siempre soñó con que tuviera un hijo para cuidarlo también.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que ya no eres un bebé, James? –Le preguntó Lily fingiendo estar sorprendida.- ¡Quien lo habría imaginado!

-Cállate, Evans.

-¡Oh! ¿Amo Sirius, esta es? –Preguntó Pinky emocionada.- ¿Esta es la Lily de la que el amo James siempre hablaba?

-¡Pinky! –La reprendió su madre.- Prudencia.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver lo rojo que se había puesto James, lo cual fue difícil ya que Sirius no lo había intentado para nada y su risa era muy contagiosa. Lily se sonrojó un poco y soltó una risita antes de extender su mano a Pinky.

-Un placer, Pinky, y sí creo que sí soy esa Lily.

-Oh, el placer es todo mío, señorita Lily. Pinky siempre ha querido conocer a la señorita Lily. –Le informó Pinky.- El amo James decía que la señorita Lily era bonita y Pinky piensa que estaba en lo correcto. Pero su cabello no es tan rojo como el amo James decía…

-¡Ya, Pinky, ya! –James la interrumpió rápidamente, aun sonrojado.- ¡Ya todos entendimos el punto!

-Pinky por esto eres mi chica favorita. –Siguió riendo Sirius.

Lily que estaba muy ocupada haciéndole preguntas a Pinky para molestar a James como para notar que Dafne no se había presentado con ella y que de hecho, notó Harry, la veía con una mirada algo… ¿Indignada?

-¡Pinky, cuéntale de la vez que llegó ebrio diciendo que iba a ir a buscar a Lily para llevarla a pasear en un unicornio de…!

-¡Sirius, ya cállate! ¡Y tú deja de reírte, Evans! –Les grito James, empezando a molestarse de verdad.- ¡Merlín, ambos son muy molestos para ser tan…!

-¿James? ¿Sirius? –Preguntó una voz desde la puerta.- ¿Son ustedes?

De inmediato James relajó su expresión de enfado y se pasó una mano por el cabello, solo que esta vez Harry no supo si era para despeinarlo o peinarlo. Se volvió hacia la puerta y tragó saliva nervioso al ver a tres adultos que tenían puesta la mirada en él. Así que esos eran sus abuelos.

-¡Oh, tú debes ser Harry! –Exclamó una mujer pelirroja acercándose a él.- ¡Pero si eres un encanto!

Harry escuchó a Lily suspirar por detrás de él y así supo que esa era su madre. Le dedicó una media sonrisa a la mujer pero la borró en el momento en que esta apretó con fuerza una de sus mejillas.

-¡Eres un niño adorable! –Exclamó su abuela sin dejar de apretar su mejilla.- No parece que la hubieses pasado tan mal como…

-¡Mamá! –Lily le dijo con un tono significativo.- Podrías por favor…

-¿Qué? Solo le hacía un cumplido. –Se defendió la mujer con una mirada inocente, soltando finalmente la mejilla de Harry.- Y considerando como lucías tú a los 14 años creo que ha tenido suerte.

-Gracias, mamá. –Susurró Lily con ironía.

Harry se sobaba la mejilla mientras veía a la madre de Lily con el seño fruncido, de no haber sido porque tenían el mismo color de cabello no habría creído que esta mujer y su madre estaban emparentadas. Incluso en ese momento que estaba enfadado con ella, Harry podía admitir que Lily era un millón de veces más amable y agradable que su madre.

-Puedes decirme Daisy o abuela, cariño. Como prefieras.

-Señora Evans estará bien por ahora. –Respondió Harry con un patético intento de sonrisa.

-Hola, Harry.

Daisy, por fin, se hizo a un lado para dejar que Harry viera a una mujer que, supuso, era la madre de James. Ésta se le quedó viendo con una mirada atónita y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, haciendo que el chico se removiera algo incómodo en su puesto y luego no pudo evitar encogerse cuando la mujer acercó la mano a su rostro, temiendo que le volvieran a apretar la mejilla. Sin embargo, la madre de James solo lo tocó con delicadeza y le sonrió, haciendo que Harry le sonriera de vuelta.

-Es un placer conocerte, querido. Yo soy Euphemia. –Le dijo con la voz quebrada.- Disculpa, es que no puedo creer esto, sigo un poco atónita.

-Sí bueno. –Harry se encogió de hombros.- Creo que todos seguimos igual.

-Estoy segura de eso. –Euphemia rió, con una risa que le recordó a la de James.- ¡Fleamont, querido, acércate! ¡Ven a conocer a Harry!

El otro adulto que había aparecido en el salón se acercó a ellos y Harry notó que se parecía mucho a él y a James, solo que sin las gafas, hasta un señor mayor tenía mejor vista que ellos.

El padre de James fue el menos emotivo de todos, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Encantado de conocerte, Harry. –Le dijo con amabilidad.- Y bienvenido a la familia.

Harry se sonrojó y le sonrió un poco, seguía sin acostumbrarse a tanta atención de la gente.

-Merlín, James es idéntico a ti a su edad. –Le dijo Eufemia a su hijo con una sonrisa soñadora.- Es increíble.

-Sí lo se. –Sonrió James.- Pero tiene los ojos de Lily… Se las presentó, ella es la madre de Harry.

-Hola, es un placer conocerlos a ambos. –Respondió Lily con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Oh, hola. –La saludó la madre de James con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.- El placer es todo nuestro.

Pero había algo en su tono que le decía a Harry que de hecho no sentía mucho placer por conocerla y estaba seguro que Lily había sentido lo mismo ya que su sonrisa decayó un poco y desvío la mirada incómoda. El padre de James ni se molesto en tratar de sonreír, se limitó a asentir. En un movimiento casi instintivo, Harry se movió hacia su madre, sintiéndose algo enfadado de que la estuvieran tratando así.

-Bueno em… -Lily se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonreír.- Mamá, te presentó a James, el padre de Harry, y este es Sirius…

-Su padrino. –Dijo este con una sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo reír a Harry y que Lily pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Finalmente te conozco, querido. –Le dijo Daisy a James con un tono seco.- Desearía que las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes.

-Mamá…

-Sí, yo también… -Dijo James, incómodo.- Creo…

-Su madre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes dos. –Les dijo, ahora sonriendo mientras veía a Sirius.- Ya veo porque dijo que eran tan guapos.

Harry vio como Lily se sonrojaba y enterraba el rostro en la palma de su mano, se sintió mal por ella a pesar de estar enfadado. No podía creer que su abuela estuviera coqueteando con Sirius… Ni siquiera se sentía cómodo llamándola así. Pero lo peor vino cuando Sirius empezó a seguirle la corriente.

-Pues Lily tampoco me había dicho que tenía una madre tan joven. –Dijo besando la mano de la mujer.- Que vergüenza, Evans, ¿Dónde la tenías escondida?

-Black… -Lily lo miraba con asco.- Compórtate.

-Eso mismo digo yo, jovencito. –Le dijo la madre de James con una mirada reprobatoria.- Y, Sirius tesoro, ¿Qué te cuesta cortarte el cabello? Pareces un indigente.

-No pienso hacer eso. –Rió éste.- Y ya deja de meterle esa idea a Dafne en la cabeza, si no me da pastel será tu culpa.

-Al menos córtate un poco, ¿si? –Le pidió con una sonrisa.- ¿Por mí?

Sirius suspiró y Harry vio como esbozaba una de las sonrisas más dulce que le había visto desde que lo conocía.

-Está bien, mamá. –Se acercó a ella y le dio un inmenso abrazo.- Sabes que lo haré por ti.

-¡Sirius, quítale las manos de encima a mi madre!

-¡Deja tus celos, James! ¡No es mi culpa que me prefiera a mí!

Harry hubiera reído de no ser porque seguía algo sorprendido de que Sirius le hubiera dicho _mamá_ a la señora Potter, sí los había escuchado bromear mil veces sobre ser hermanos pero no sabía que fuera tan en serio. ¿Qué había pasado con la familia de Sirius? El chico empezó a sentir mucha curiosidad sobre el tema.

-Chicos, por favor compórtense delante de los invitados. –Dijo el señor Potter con una expresión de cansancio.- Y ahora vayamos al salón para sentarnos hablar.

-¡Eso sería una magnífica idea! –Exclamó la madre de Lily.- ¡Así podemos conocer mejor a nuestro nieto! Y discutir que haremos acerca de todo esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acerca de que? –Preguntó Harry a sus padres.- ¿Qué _haremos?_

Lily y James le dedicaron miradas igual de confusas que lo hicieron saber que ninguno de los dos sabía de qué diablos hablaba la señora Evans.

-Me parece una excelente idea, Daisy. –Le dijo Euphemia con una sonrisa amable.- Dafne, por favor lleva té al salón grande, querida.

 _¿Salón grande?_ Se preguntó Harry impresionado _¿Y esto que se supone que es? ¿Un salón pequeño?_

-Y deja de estar celoso. –Dijo dirigiéndose a James.- Sabes que eres mi niño especial.

Lily, Harry y Sirius reprimieron una carcajada ante eso y ante el sonrojo de James. El chico nunca lo había visto sonrojarse tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.

-Sí, mamá, lo se. –Susurró.

-Y ahora, Harry querido. –Le dijo al chico, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros para guiarlo a la puerta.- ¿Qué puedes contarnos de ti? Daisy y yo hemos estado todo el día hablando de lo mucho que saber.

-Así es, cariño. –Dijo la madre de Lily poniéndose del otro lado de Harry.- Tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-No sabes como he soñado con conocerte. –Suspiró Euphemia.- Claro nunca imaginé que estarías tan grande.

Harry tragó saliva, se sentía abrumado e incómodo, no le gustaba tener tanto contacto físico con gente que apenas conocía; aun le costaba abrazar a James y a Lily y ahora estas señoras querían hacer un sándwich con él.

-Entonces. –Insistió Daisy.- Cuéntanos algo sobre ti, lo que sea.

El chico vio hacia atrás para pedirle ayuda a sus padres o a Sirius pero estos solo le hicieron señas para que siguiera la corriente, les dedicó una mirada irritada antes de suspirar resignado.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. –Murmuró.- Tengo 14 y… Em… No se, soy Leo, ¿eso cuenta?

-Oh, ¿ustedes también tienen horóscopos? –Preguntó la madre de Lily, sorprendida.- ¡Eso es fascinante! No somos tan diferentes entonces.

-No, solo por los poderes mágicos. –Escuchó que Lily decía.- Casi nada, mamá.

Entraron a otro salón que, sorprendentemente, sí era más grande y elegante que el otro en el que habían estado. Se dirigieron a los sofás y Harry trató de separarse de sus abuelas para sentarse junto a sus padres pero no lo dejaron, así que terminó sentado entre ellas. Suspiró afligido, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían dicho que estarían ahí?

-Entonces, Harry… -Empezó a decir el padre de James, sentándose en un sillón cerca de ellos.- Me dijeron que te gusta el Quidditch. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, señor, así es. –Respondió el chico aliviado de que a menos le preguntaran por algo que le interesaba.- Es mi deporte favorito y…

-¡Es genial, Monty! –Lo interrumpió Sirius que estaba sentado junto a James y a Lily en un sofá frente a Harry.- ¡Sigo diciéndole a James que lo explotemos pero no me escucha!

-No soy tan bueno. –Murmuró el chico, sonrojándose.

-Pero claro que lo eres. –Le aseguró James con una inmensa sonrisa.- Deberías verlo, papá, en serio es increíble.

-James me ha enseñado algunas cosas. –Explicó Harry.- Me ha ayudado a mejorar. Es muy bueno también.

-No lo suficiente para entrar a un equipo profesional. –Dijo Fleamont por lo bajo.

James suspiró y bajó la mirada. Harry se sintió enfadado ante ese comentario y decidió responder.

-Pues yo creo que juega grandioso. –Se encogió de hombros.- Se lo pierden en los equipos.

James le sonrió agradecido y le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice. Harry sonrió también, empezaba a sentirse un poco _solo un poco_ menos molesto con él.

-Y dime, Harry, ¿tú también asistes a la escuela de Lily? A ella le encantaba ir.

-No, mamá, Harry no va a Hogwarts. –Respondió Lily rápidamente.- Es una historia muy larga y…

-¿Y por que no? –Preguntó Daisy, sorprendida.- Lily me dijo que eras muy talentoso.

-Sí bueno… -Harry en serio no quería hablar de eso.- De hecho sí es una larga historia…

-Pues cuéntenosla. –Insistió Daisy.- Tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Mamá. –Le cortó Lily.- En serio, no tenemos que hablar de eso.

Harry y Lily sabían que la historia no era nada larga pero a él simplemente no le gustaba hablar del tema y agradecía que su madre lo apoyara.

-Pues a mí también me parece un tema del que hay que hablar. –Se unió la madre de James.- La educación de Harry es muy importante.

-Lo sabemos. –Respondió James.- Pero si él no quiere hablar de eso entonces…

-Merlín, no recibió su carta porque el ministerio es un asco. –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Ya? ¿Era muy difícil?

-¡Eso es ridículo! –Exclamó indignada la madre de James.- ¡Es un Potter! Solo por eso debieron aceptarlo desde que nació.

-No es como si supieran que lo era… -Murmuró Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo por que era huérfano no lo aceptan en la escuela? –Preguntó la madre de Lily sorprendida.- Eso es muy excluyente.

Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina a su madre y Harry supo que de haber estado más en confianza habría hecho justo lo mismo.

-¿Y entonces como recibes tu educación, chico? –Quiso saber Fleamont.- Digo, ¿la recibes no?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Respondió Harry con más rudeza de la necesaria.- Tengo un tutor del Ministerio.

-¿Y es bueno al menos?

-Trabaja para el Ministerio, Monty. –Le repitió Sirius.- ¿Tú que crees?

-¿Y por que aun no le han escrito a Dumbledore? –Preguntó el padre de James.- Estoy seguro de que se podrá hacer una excepción.

-No lo harán. –Dijo Harry irritado por seguir hablando de ese tema.- No soy tan especial.

-Bueno, supongo que esa escuela no será tan necesaria después de todo. –Daisy se encogió de hombros.- Es decir, miren a Lily, ella terminó en un trabajo que no tiene nada que ver con magia.

-Y con estos dos no fue muy diferente. –Fleamont apuntó hacia James y Sirius.

-No empieces, papá. –Le pidió James y luego como que pensó por un momento pero dijo.- Además la columna de Lily es grandiosa; tiene mucho que ver con magia.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y James le sonrió devuelta. Harry rara vez los había visto así, siendo… _Amables_ , entre ellos. Se encontró sonriendo, le gustaba mucho verlos así.

-Harry creció leyéndola por cierto. –Siguió James.- ¿Cierto, Harry?

-Sí, así es. –Afirmó el chico.- Cada vez que salía… Me encantaba leerla.

-Aww, eso es adorable. –Comentó Daisy.- Lily siempre me envía una copia pero nunca la leo.

-Porque eres una madre tan interesada. –Murmuró Lily con ironía.

-Pues honestamente yo prefiero otro tipo de columnas. –Dijo de repente la madre de James, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Una más centrada en los valores de familia. Ya saben… Como ser honestos con las personas y como afectamos sus vidas.

Harry se dio cuenta del doble sentido en las palabras de la señora Potter pero no pudo descifrar a que se refería exactamente. Lily se veía igual de confundida que él, sin embargo James solo miraba a otro lado tratando de ignorar lo que su madre había dicho y Sirius lo veía de manera acusatoria.

-En fin, sin importar si a estos chicos les sirvió la escuela o no, creo que Harry debería ir. –Dijo con rotundidad el seño Potter.- Y me parece una falta gravísima que aun no hayan intentado arreglar eso.

-Papá, todo lo que hago te parece una falta gravísima.

-Y por que será…

-Oigan, yo no creo que necesite ir a Hogwarts a estas alturas de la vida. –Intervino Harry.- La verdad es que me va bastante bien con mi tutor y…

-¿Ven? Justamente por esto es que tenemos que intervenir. –Dijo la madre de James.- Es necesario.

-Disculpe... –Empezó a decir Lily extrañada.- ¿Pero intervenir en que?

-Pues en esta situación, querida. –Le respondió su madre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- En decidir todos lo que es mejor para Harry.

¿Qué? ¿Y a ellos quien les había dado derecho a decidir que era mejor para él? Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba y la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de seguir ahí.

-¡De acuerdo! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie, posó la mirada en sus padres.- ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento? A solas.

Ambos lo miraron extrañados pero asintieron y se pusieron de pie.

-Reunión familiar, solo para ponernos al día. –Dijo Sirius, también poniéndose de pie, tratando de aliviar la tensión.- Volvemos en un segundo.

James los guió afuera del salón y los llevó hacia la cocina donde había otros elfos trabajando. De nuevo saludaron entusiastamente a James y a Sirius, luego el primero les pidió amablemente que se retiraran para que pudieran hablar y ellos aceptaron de lo más felices.

-Bien, Harry. –Empezó a decir Lily una vez estuvieron solos.- ¿De que querías hablar?

-Quiero irme de aquí. –Soltó Harry de inmediato.- De verdad, vámonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó ella.- Harry, no podemos irnos simplemente así…

-¿Y por que rayos no? –Harry puso los ojos en blanco.- Estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen tan pocas ganas de estar aquí como yo.

-Eso es cierto, chicos. –Intervino Sirius.- Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos así por ahora antes de…

-¿Se han vuelto locos? ¡No podemos irnos! –Exclamó James.- Ya piensan que somos unos inútiles buenos para nada, ¿Qué creen que pensarán si nos vamos?

-¿A quien le importa lo que piensen? No están siendo amables, solo tu madre hasta que hizo ese comentario extraño sobre la columna de Lily. –Harry vio como su madre se encogía un poco ante el recuerdo y eso lo hizo enfadar más.- No merecen que estemos aquí, no si van a comportarse así.

-Harry, entiendo tu punto, de verdad lo hago. –James suspiró.- Pero no podemos irnos, así no funcionan las cosas.

-¿Ah no? –Preguntó Harry con ironía.- ¿Entonces como funcionan, James? ¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí a soportar que los insulten y que se metan en _mi_ vida? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ustedes les temen a sus padres?

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Exclamaron James y Lily a unísono.

-Oh, por favor. –Bufó Sirius.- Están tan asustados que deberían ir a ver sus pantalones en el baño.

-Padfoot, eres asqueroso y no estás ayudando.

-¿Cómo que no estoy ayudando? ¡La única razón por la que nadie se ha asesinado es porque estoy ahí!

-Harry, escucha. –Le dijo Lily con suavidad.- Lo que intentamos que entiendas es que no podemos irnos solo porque las cosas no estén saliendo como esperábamos, hicimos un compromiso y ahora…

-¡Yo no hice ningún compromiso! –Exclamó el chico, enfadado y exasperado.- ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaron si quería ser parte de esto! ¡Trate de decirles que no quería venir pero no me escucharon! ¡Nunca me escuchan!

-¡Por supuesto que te escuchamos! –Los defendió James indignado.- Pero esto es algo a lo que no podíamos decir que no, Harry. Así son las cosas.

Harry sentía que su ira hacia James crecía y crecía a la vez que seguían hablando. Lo frustraba que no quisiera irse pero más le frustraba que no fuera capaz de desobedecer a su padre.

-¡James, eres un adulto! ¿Hasta cuando vas a buscar su aprobación? ¡No la necesitas!

-¡Niño, tú no entiendes nada de esto! ¡Así que lo mejor será que…!

-¡Bueno, ya! ¡Basta los dos! –Exclamó Sirius.- ¿Ven lo que hacen? Divide y vencerás. Esa es su estrategia para fastidiarnos, no podemos permitirlo.

-Sirius tiene razón, chicos… O más o menos. –Dijo Lily, suspiró.- Harry, sí, es cierto, ninguno de nosotros quiere estar aquí más que tú.

-¡Pero es que eso es obvio!

-Sin embargo, no podemos marcharnos. –Continúo Lily.- Y tampoco podemos pelear entre nosotros porque así no sobreviviremos esto. Así que este es el plan, primero: ¡Sirius, deja de coquetear con mi madre!

-Dile a ella que deje de coquetear conmigo. –Dijo divertido.

-Segundo. –La pelirroja continuó, ignorándolo.- James, tú y yo debemos dejar de responderle a nuestros padres, solo dejemos que hablen y tratemos de ignorarlos, ¿sí?

James subió los brazos con resignación antes de asentir.

-Y Harry, solo sonríe y finge que nuestros padres no te irritan tanto como a nosotros, ¿sí? Haz un esfuerzo, por favor.

El chico se le quedó viendo sin poder creer lo que decía. De verdad iban a quedarse, permitirían que los siguieran insultando y que se metieran en la vida de Harry a decidir sabía Merlín que. Si algo del enfado de los últimos días se le había empezado a pasar hacía unos segundos, en ese momento había vuelto peor que nunca.

-¡Bien! ¡Como quieran! –Exclamó molesto.- ¡Al final es a ustedes a quienes están atacando, no a mí!

Le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Sirius y éste entendió de inmediato que lo que el chico no quería era tener que volver a salir solo pero tampoco con sus padres, así que asintió antes de ir junto a él para ponerle una mano en el hombro y guiarlo lejos de James y Lily y de regreso con sus abuelos.

-Tranquilo, Bambi, aquí estoy. –Le aseguró con un apretón en el hombro.- Pronto se acabará, ya verás.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, de verdad quería creer en lo que Sirius decía pero algo le decía que nada iba a acabar pronto.

* * *

James había pasado los diez minutos que tenían sentados a la mesa tratando de cruzar miradas con Harry, pero no importaba lo insistente que fuera o que no dejara de verlo, el chico estaba decidido a no mirar a su padre a los ojos. Suspiró, sabía que su hijo estaba molesto con él y en el fondo no lo juzgaba, se había comportado como un idiota incomprensivo y por eso ahora necesitaba tan desesperadamente que Harry lo mirara, quería tratar de decirle con la mirada que de verdad lo sentía. De haber podido, habría acercado una mano a él y le habría dado una palmada en el hombro o un apretón de mano, sin embargo el chico, inteligentemente, se había sentado junto a Sirius que estaba en el medio de ambos haciendo que cualquier contacto fuera imposible.

El merodeador estaba tan enfocado en hacer que su hijo dejara de odiarlo que ni siquiera había reparado en lo tenso que estaba el ambiente; desde que habían vuelto de la cocina solo había hablado su madre para decirles que fueran al comedor y la madre de Lily para hacer comentarios superficiales acerca de la decoración. El único sonido que se escuchaba mientras comían eran los cubiertos contra los platos y las respiraciones de todos.

-Y dinos, Harry… -Empezó a decir la madre de Lily, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.- ¿Te gusta vivir en casa de Lily?

James pudo ver como Lily le clavaba una mirada interrogante y algo preocupada a su madre; él también podía sentir que esa pregunta era extraña.

-Em… Sí, supongo. –Respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- Está bien.

-¿Solo bien? –Insistió la señora Evans.- Deberías sentirte mejo que bien en tu hogar…

-Mamá, Harry acaba de mudarse. –Respondió Lily y James notó que trataba de no enojarse.- Aun estamos tratando de resolver las cosas.

Su madre la miró y suspiró con algo parecido a la lastima, lo que hizo que al menos Harry, James, Lily y Sirius se le quedaran viendo extrañados.

-Lily hija, yo se que lo estás intentando, de verdad que sí. –Le dijo su madre con condescendencia.- Pero tenemos que ser realistas en este asunto.

-¿Realistas? –Preguntó la pelirroja entre dientes.- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Bueno, la verdad es que a esto nos referíamos con lo de intervenir. –Se unió Euphemia.- Hay algunas cosas que queríamos hablar con ustedes.

-¿Y esas cosas serían…? –Preguntó James con escepticismo.

-Bien, cariño, pasa lo siguiente… -Empezó a explicarle su madre.- Nosotros tres creemos que es necesario que hablemos seriamente sobre lo que es mejor para Harry.

-¿Lo mejor para Harry? ¿Y que creen que Lily y yo hemos estado haciendo? –James empezaba a molestarse.- ¿Llevándolo de compras a Borgin y Burkes?

-James, no le hables así a tu madre. –Le dijo Fleamont en tono severo.- Como dijo la señora Evans, sabemos que lo han estado intentando pero la verdad es que…

-Ustedes dos no tienen ni idea de lo que es criar a un niño. –Lo interrumpió Daisy.- Estaríamos locos si dejamos que esto continúe.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir quien puede criar a mi hijo? –Le preguntó Lily a su madre con rudeza.

-No se trata sobre quien nos haya dado el derecho. –Respondió Euphemia.- Y creo que lo que tu madre trata de decir, querida, es que hay algunas cosas que nos preocupan…

-¿Cómo que cosas exactamente? –Preguntó James, a la defensiva.- ¿Lograron hacer una lista en la hora y media que tenemos aquí?

-James, no te lo volveré a repetir. –Le advirtió su padre.- ¿Quieres saber que pensamos todos? Que ustedes dos no están listos para tener un niño. Tú eres el inmaduro dueño de un bar cuyo edificio ni siquiera compraste, te lo regalaron.

-Y tú, Lily. –Dijo la madre de ésta.- Cariño, sabes que te quiero, pero eres demasiado inestable para tener un hijo.

-¿Inestable? –Lily empezaba a alzar la voz.- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así? Te aseguro que tengo más estabilidad de la que tú tenías a mi edad.

-¿Y a quien le importa si el edificio del bar no lo compré yo? –Le preguntó James a su padre.- ¡No es como si no trabajara muy duro en él!

-Eso no cambia nada, James. –Le cortó Fleamont.- Miren, ustedes dos han cometido grandes errores en sus vidas pero esto no podemos dejar que lo arruinen, estamos hablando de la vida de un niño.

-Un niño que es _nuestro,_ papá. –Respondió James, enojado.- Y creo que podemos decidir que es mejor lo para él.

-¡Tú eres un niño, James! ¡No puedes ni cuidar de ti mismo, por Merlín!

-¡Hey! ¿Nadie quiere postre? –Preguntó Sirius, poniéndose de pie.- Creo que iré a buscar esos pasteles que hizo Dafne. Harry, acompáñame, ¿sí?

-Encantado. –Respondió el chico de inmediato, poniéndose de pie también.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban que ellos dos se marcharan a la cocina. James se sentía realmente agradecido de que Sirius estuviera ahí y también empezaba a arrepentirse de no haberle hecho caso a Harry cuando le dijo que se marcharan.

-Escuchen, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que se necesita para ser padre. –Continuó Fleamont, una vez estuvieron solos.- Y que insistan en el tema es realmente ridículo.

-James, cariño se razonable. –Le pidió su madre.- Ese niño necesita una familia o al menos alguien que se preocupe por su bienestar.

-James y yo nos preocupamos por su bienestar. –Respondió Lily con rotundidad.- Nosotros somos su familia.

-No ponemos en duda que se preocupen por él. –Explicó Euphemia.- Pero nos gustaría que tomaran en consideración sus opciones…

-¿Nuestras opciones? –James rió con ironía.- Mamá, ese es el punto. No hay opciones.

-Exacto, somos nosotros o un hogar de quien sabe que tipo de magos horribles.

-Lily, ¿Tú de verdad te sientes calificada para ser madre? –Le preguntó su madre.- Siempre estás viajando por tu trabajo y a veces llegas tan tarde del periódico…

-¡Muchas mujeres trabajan y son madres, Daisy! ¡Bienvenida al siglo 20! –Exclamó Lily enfadada.- Sí, sí me siento calificada para ser madre de Harry, ¿sabes por que? Porque eso es lo que soy. Su madre.

-Que interesante. –Dijo Fleamont con ironía.- No lo eras cuando decidiste regalarlo.

James se puso tenso de inmediato. Tragó saliva al ver como Lily volteaba lentamente a ver a su padre, con una mirada que a él lo había hecho temblar desde que la había conocido a los 11 años.

-¿Eso piensa? –Preguntó ella con frialdad.- Porque tal vez si su hijo me hubiera ayudado yo habría tomado otra decisión.

 _Ay no._

-¡Me parece horrible que juzgue a mi hija de esa manera! –Dijo Daisy, luciendo indignada.

-¡Pues tal vez si tú no me juzgaras lo demás tampoco lo harían! –Le gritó Lily a su madre.- ¿Qué crees que eres? ¿Una especie de madre maravilla? ¿De verdad piensas que permitiré que críes a mi hijo?

-Querida, nadie aquí piensa permitir eso. –Intervino la madre de James.- Porque si tu forma de ser refleja las habilidades paternas de tu madre entonces…

James quería decir o hacer algo que evitara que la conversación siguiera por el camino que iba porque él sabía que de una u otra manera se terminaría viendo perjudicado.

-Oh, y supongo que la de ustedes serán muchísimo mejor. –Le respondió Lily, James la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ya había alcanzado el punto en que no le importaba lo que saliera de su boca.- Porque hace menos de cinco minutos su esposo estaba diciéndole a su hijo lo inútil que piensa que es.

James no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido ante eso y estaba a punto de opinar cuando su padre se le adelantó.

-Jovencita, aquí todos sabemos como es mi hijo. –Dijo Fleamont enfadado.- Pero creo que podemos concordar que si tú le hubieses dicho que estabas embarazada y no hubieras tomado la decisión de simplemente entregarlo tal vez James sería otra persona, más maduro, responsable y…

La voz de su padre se hizo lejana y casi inaudible para James en el momento que vio la mirada de Lily puesta sobre él. La pelirroja lo veía con una mezcla entre shock, rabia, dolor y _traición._ Esta última fue la que más lo afecto

-¿Es en serio? –Se limitó a preguntarle.

Él sintió como el pecho se le ponía más pesado y el corazón se le encogía, no soportaba que lo viera así.

-No puedo creerlo, James, de verdad no… -Ella sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie.- Me voy, no puedo seguir aquí, Harry tenía razón no debimos venir, yo…

-¡Lily! ¡Espera no…! –James se puso de pie también. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación. Tenía que decir la verdad.- Papá, mentí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-El otro día en la tienda, cuando te dije que Lily no me había dicho sobre Harry, fue mentira. –Finalmente se volvió para enfrentarlo.- Sabía que estaba embarazada y sabía que era mío y no hice nada al respecto. Me acobardé y le dije que no lo tuviera.

Escuchó el suspiró de su madre y no pudo evitar sentirse como la peor persona del mundo. No se atrevía a voltear a verla, odiaba decepcionarla y sabía que lo había hecho.

Mientras tanto su padre no le quitaba los ojos encima. Se veía enojado pero no sorprendido y ya la decepción, pensó James, era algo demasiado usual para seguirlo sintiendo. Al final Fleamont rió con amargura y sacudió la cabeza.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿cierto? –Le preguntó con dureza.- Eres un niño y siempre lo serás… Debería desheredarte y quitarte el bar, James, eso es lo que mereces.

En ese momento lo único que pasó por la mente de James fueron las palabras de Harry en la cocina, _"¿Hasta cuando vas a buscar su aprobación? ¡No la necesitas!"._ Entonces sintió como se llenaba de rabia pero también de valor.

-¿Sabes que, papá? Haz lo que quieras. –Respondió con rotundidad.- ¿Quieres desheredarme? ¿Quieres dejarme viviendo en la calle? Bien, hazlo. Si quieres te doy mi llave de Gringotts para que mañana mismo vacíes la bóveda.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando, cierto?

-¡No, no lo creo! ¡Y yo tampoco lo estoy! ¡Hablo en serio, desherédame! –Exclamó James enfadado.- Ya no pienso vivir ni un día de mi vida tratando de complacerte, ¿Por qué sabes que? ¡Nunca voy a lograr hacerlo! ¡Todo lo que haga siempre te parecerá mal y tendré que vivir con eso!

Nunca se habría imaginado que decir todo eso pudiera sentirse tan bien pero así era.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te mentí, papá? –Le preguntó con amargura.- Mentí porque sabía que me quitarías el bar y el dinero, las cuales son las únicas formas que tengo para cuidar de mi hijo, ¿pero sabes que? No me interesa, llévatelo todo, no me importa si tengo que trabajar en una esquina del callejón Diagon haciendo malabares todos los días. Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para mantener a Harry entonces lo haré. Y quiero que les quede claro a todos. –Miró a la madre de Lily y luego se atrevió a ver a la suya pero solo por un segundo.- Que Lily y yo somos los padres de Harry y los únicos que vamos a criarlo porque a _nadie_ le importa tanto ese niño como a nosotros y además…

Pero su discurso se vio interrumpido por el sonido que hacía la chimenea cuando alguien entraba o salía de la casa, la mirada de todos los presentes se volvió igual de confusa.

-Eh… -Dudó James por un segundo.- ¿Esperaban a alguien más?

Su madre negó con la cabeza sin perder su expresión de extrañeza. De inmediato James subió la vista hacia Lily y supo que estaban pensando justamente lo mismo.

-¿Harry? –Lo llamó Lily.

Esperaron por unos segundos pero nadie respondió. James ya podía imaginarse lo que había pasado.

-¿Sirius? –Llamó James a su amigo.

Nada tampoco. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué a caso Sirius no iba a madurar nunca?

-Perfecto. –Dijo entre dientes.- Ya espantaron al niño… ¡Y a Sirius! Lily, vámonos de aquí.

Lily asintió rápidamente y luego ambos salieron del comedor sin despedirse ni dedicarles siquiera otra mirada a sus padres. Ya los dos habían tenido suficiente de ellos por un día.

-Vamos rápido antes de que les de tiempo de irse a otro lado… -Dijo Lily prácticamente corriendo hacia la chimenea.

-¡Evans, espera!

La tomó por el brazo y la obligó a volverse hacia él. Ella le dedicó una mirada confundida y desesperada, James sabía que tenían que irse pero había algo que debía decirle.

-Lo siento, por todo lo que dijeron mis padres. –Le dijo con suavidad.- No fue justo y lo lamento.

Lily se relajó un poco y al principio miró hacia el piso algo decaída pero al final suspiró y subió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, gracias por decir la verdad después. –Le respondió ella con tranquilidad.- Y no te disculpes, ellos deberían disculparse con nosotros.

Él rió y subió las cejas con ironía, como si eso fuera a pasar pronto.

-Vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo, ¿Si?

James asintió y la guió hacia adentro de la chimenea, decidido dejar definitivamente ese lugar y aquel asqueroso fiasco de cena familiar

 **¿Sirius, a dónde te llevaste al niño? Lo sabremos en el próximo chapter! ¿Les gustó o lo odiaron? Déjenmelo en un review, me encanta conocer sus opiniones, gracias por leer y trataré de actualizar prontito, saludos y cuídense mucho!**


	11. Fugitivos

**Aviso: ****_Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Adam Pevertine pertenece a la autora._**

 **No se porque siento que el nombre del chapter es mucho más dramático de lo que parece, but oh well, supongo que quedaba bien. Este al principio sería el final del anterior pero después decidí volverlo un chapter totalmente aparte para pode extenderme más, espero que valga la pena!**

 **Lily Charlott e Evans: ¡Gracias! Me encanta que te encante como escribo! Bueno lamento que Adam tenga un pequeño papel en este chapter pero mientras sea novio de Lily tiene que aparecer, ya veremos si decido sacarlo de aquí o no... Espero que este chap también te guste, espero leerte de nuevo, un beso!**

 **Naza Ford: Supongo que hemos hecho un pacto silencioso en el que yo subo chapters en la madrugada para que puedas leerlos al despertar JAJA me encanta eso! Ains, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el anterior, de verdad tenía mucha ansiedad de que les pareciera aburrido y leer que te encanto me lleno de alivio. Ufff, entiendo perfectamente lo de morir de estres, yo mañana tengo el último examen del año y estoy que no quepo en mi de la felicidad (y el cansancio). JAJAJ Si Harry tendrá que llenarse de paciencia para lidiar con dos padres que pueden ser igual de obtusos que él, spoiler: James y Lily sorprendentemente no pelean en este chap! Me gusto mucho tu opinión sobre los padres de James y Lily, esperaba que todos los odiaran y me sorprendió mucho que a ti te cayeran bien los tres, fue una grata sorpresa porque es como dices, ellos solo quieren lo mejor para sus hijos. ¡Se revela el secreto de donde están Sirius y Harry! Aquí está mi primera vez escribiendo desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado y espero haberlo hecho bien, como se lo merece (L). Trataré de agregar más escenas de él y Marlene pronto; y aun estoy decidiendo si pondré a los Dursley en la historia, creo que le agregaría algo extra pero aun quiero planear como los agregaré, we'll see! Creo que respondí a todo, espero que te guste este chap, ya quiero leer tu super review como siempre *-* Un besote y cuídate, xoxoxo**

 **AniiJ98; ¡Bienvenida a fanfiction! Ahora podrás saber cuando actualizo muajajaja me encanta. Y yep, siento tu odio hacia Snape en tu review y de nuevo te digo que lo comparto así que no hablemos de él por ahora sino hasta la próxima vez que salga. Obvio que Harry es más maduro que sus padres JAJAJ si estos son unos bebés, a ver cuando maduran. (Btw, también sufro de subjetividad por el apellido Potter, no te preocupes) ¡REMUS! Lo amo y si es una dulzura que merece todo lo mejor del mundo como dices ahí, me ha llenado de amor y ternura tus palabras hacia él, pronto empezaré a escribir más escenas de él porque siento que lo tengo olvidado y me odio por eso! (pd: claro que sigue siendo simpático con sus cicatrices) Y recuerda que siempre que quieras desahogarte acerca del odio hacia Peter puedes hacerlo, tienes libertad, se comprende, bring it on. Más Sirius en este chap porque se que lo amas JAJA ustedes me han hecho querer meterlo en cada chapter y los amo por eso de verdad, y es que tienes razón ese hombre es demasiado perfecto. ¡Espero que te guste este chapter! Ojala me dejes otro review, un beso y saludos, bella! **

**florsilvestre96:** **¡Welcome! Gracias por unirte y por el review, entiendo lo que dices, justamente lo que he tratado de evitar es ponerles las cosas fácil a los personajes, quiero que las relaciones entre todos vayan evolucionando y que no sea todo amor y felicidad de una vez. Ojala te guste y espero que sigas leyendo, un beso!**

 **Alejandra Darcy:** **Te extrañaba, chica! Umm, veamos si James sigue tu consejo y deja de ser tan tonto finalmente, aunque yo lo amo como sea así que... "¿ A donde llevo Harry a Sirius?" Okay eso mato JAJAJA me reí mucho. Bueno aquí podrás averiguarlo, espero que te guste y tengas tiempo de dejarme review de nuevo. Cuídate, besos y saludos, xx**

 **Remia:** ** _¡_ Aquí está el otro! Ojala te siga gustando la historia y no deje de parecerte interesante!**

 **Se me cierran los ojos así que esto será todo por ahora, disfruten leyendo este pedazo de mi imaginación que les he traído con tanto cariño :***

* * *

 **10\. Fugitivos.**

Sirius observaba divertido como Harry devoraba su helado de manera rápida y furiosa, sabía que no era el momento más adecuado para decirle que James solía hacer justamente eso cuando estaba enojado pero igual lo divertía pensarlo.

-Hey, Bambi, cálmate, ¿quieres? –Le sugirió con una sonrisa divertida.- Vas a atragantarte.

-No, no puedo calmarme. –Respondió el chico con la boca llena de helado.- Son unos molestos e infantiles. ¡Estoy tan enfadado con ellos!

-Um, si Remus estuviera aquí te diría que no hables así de tus padres… Pero no está así que sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y tienes razón en estar enfadado…

-¡Pero por supuesto que la tengo! –Exclamó Harry molesto.- ¡No puedo creer que me arrastraran a esa estúpida cena familiar! ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaron si quería ir! ¡Nunca me preguntan nada, solo deciden lo que ellos quieren! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Fingen que sí me preguntan pero la verdad es que…!

El chico había estado en eso desde que habían llegado ahí, alrededor de 20 minutos. Sirius había decidido que permitir que se quedara por más tiempo en la casa de los Potter no sería buena idea, no si todos iban a empezar a pelearse como habían terminado haciendo, así que lo sacó de ahí y después de comprarse helados en Floreans y que Sirius los encantara para que no se derritieran, buscaron su motocicleta voladora y ahora estaban en las gradas del campo de Quidditch al que habían ido unos días antes viendo entrenar a un equipo… Bueno, Sirius los veía mientras Harry seguía quejándose de sus padres.

-¿Es que acaso no pueden estar sin pelear? –Harry puso los ojos en blanco exasperado.- Si no es entre ellos es con los demás, ¿Cuál demonios es su problema?

-Bueno, te diré la verdad: tus padres son unos idiotas. –Respondió Sirius, medio en serio medio en broma.- Pero hey, eso no significa que no se preocupen por ti…

-¡Pues no parece que lo hicieran! –Le cortó Harry.- ¡No les importo yo ni tampoco lo que pienso o como me siento!

-Wow, Harry, cálmate un poco. –Le dijo Sirius ahora serio.- A James y a Lily sí que les importas y mucho.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No viste como me trataron ahí? ¡Les pedí que nos marcháramos y no me hicieron caso! ¡Pensé que estabas de mi lado!

-¡Y lo estoy, de verdad que sí! –Le aseguró el mayor.- Pero vamos, también tienes que entenderlos a ellos, no se fueron porque…

-¡Porque les importa más lo que sus padres piensan que lo que pienso yo! ¡Les temen demasiado, es ridículo!

-Okay eso último tal vez sea verdad. –Aceptó Sirius.- Pero vamos, ¿no te das cuenta de que todo lo que pasó en esa cena fue por ti?

-¡Ellos quieren que parezca que es por mí pero fue por ellos!

Sirius bufó fastidiado y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No seas obtuso, Harry. –Le dijo con un tono de voz más duro.- Pero claro que fue por ti, ¿crees que alguno de esos dos hubiera aceptado ir a esa cena por otra razón que no fueras tú?

-Pues…

-La respuesta es no. No lo habrían hecho. –Lo interrumpió.- Entiendo que lo que te molestó fue que no te preguntaran si querías ir y que además no te escucharan cuando querías marcharte, pero no dejaré que pienses que fue porque no les importas.

-A veces siento que no. –Susurró el niño.- Parecía que solo estaban ahí para probarle a sus padres que maduraron.

-No te mentiré, lo más probable es que también querían eso. –Admitió el mayor en nombre de sus amigos.- ¿Pero no viste como se pusieron cuando sus padres quisieron meterse en tu vida? Estaban defendiéndote y a ellos mismos también claro, pero sobretodo a ti.

-Sí odie que quisieran intervenir así. –Respondió Harry, empezando a calmarse.- Merlín, ni siquiera me gusta que James y Lily lo hagan.

-Ellos lo saben, se los has dejado bastante claro ya. –Dijo Sirius divertido.- Por eso es que se pusieron tanto a la defensiva. Trataban de cuidarte, aunque es cierto que no supieron como hacerlo y lo arruinaron pero la intención fue buena.

Harry rió por lo bajo y Sirius se sintió algo aliviado, al menos estaba logrando calmarlo.

-Odio que peleen y odio que no me escuchen. –Harry suspiró a la vez que tomaba una cucharada de su helado.- Siento que todo lo que hacen es por ellos dos y que yo solo soy un accesorio en su extraña relación.

-Bambi, de todas las cosas que has dicho esa es la más errada. –Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Tú eres cualquier cosa menos un accesorio. Niño, desde que llegaste la vida de Prongs gira a tu alrededor.

Harry se volvió a verlo con una mirada irónica pero Sirius no cambio su expresión.

-¡Hablo en serio! –Le aseguró el merodeador.- Desde que llegaste a su vida todo es Harry esto y Harry lo otro, siempre está pensando en cosas que hacer contigo, lugares a donde llevarte, qué comprarte. –Aumentó su sonrisa.- Lo único que ese idiota quiere hacer es impresionarte y aunque puede ser irritante, la mayoría del tiempo es bastante adorable.

El rostro de Harry se fue relajando a medida que Sirius seguía hablando, al final esbozó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que hizo saber al mayor que podía seguir hablando.

-Y no dudes ni por un segundo que Lily no es así también, Marlene me dice que es peor. –Sirius rió.- Me dijo que la sorprende si habla de algo que no sea el trabajo o tú. Y casi siempre eres tú.

Harry se sonrojó y desvío la mirada para que Sirius no lo notara pero por supuesto que lo notó, el chico era demasiado obvio.

-Tienes razón, tienen que aprender a no ser tan necios y a pelear tanto, por el bien de todos. –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.- Y también tienen que aprender a escucharte y preguntarte que quieres… Pero eso no significa que no se preocupen por ti, porque lo hacen, Harry, créeme que no te mentiría si fuera diferente.

El chico suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo saber al mayor que había entendido y creído en lo que estaba diciendo. _Me deben una, idiotas._

-Tampoco me gusta que me escondan, siento que se avergüenzan de mí. –Murmuró Harry con algo de aflicción en su voz.- James lo hizo con su padre el otro día pero Lily fue peor… En su oficina, no quería que conociera a su mejor amigo, estaba negada.

Sirius no pudo evitar sentir como se llenaba de rabia y dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido al escuchar eso. Quiso lanzarle una maldición a Snivellus por hacer que su inocente ahijado se sintiera mal, ese miserable nunca podía aportar nada bueno.

-¿Lo dices por Snape? –Harry asintió y Sirius bufó.- Harry, por él no te mortifiques de verdad, no vale la pena.

-Pero es el mejor amigo de Lily. –Le explicó el chico como si él no supiera.- Y ella de verdad no quería que me conociera y…

-Pero no es por ti, te juro que no. –Le aseguró Sirius.- O sea si es por ti pero no porque hayas hecho algo malo… Es porque eres hijo de James.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso que? –Preguntó Harry confundido.- ¿Qué importa eso?

-Que Snape odia a James. Nos odia a los cuatro de hecho. –Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.- Pero sobretodo a James, digamos que no éramos las personas más amables con él en la escuela.

Harry le dedicó una mirada acusatoria que solo logró que soltara una carcajada.

-¡Hey, se lo merecía! La mayoría de las veces al menos. –Soltó una risita.- Agh, no te pongas así, niño, han pasado 14 años desde la graduación, debió haberlo superado ya, no es nuestro problema que no lo haya hecho.

-¿Y por que odia a James más que al resto de ustedes? –Preguntó con una mirada un tanto preocupada.- ¿Le hizo algo muy malo? ¿Él…?

-Naaa, de hecho es lo contrario. –Sirius suspiró ya sin diversión y ahora con algo de culpa debido al recuerdo.- Digamos que un día yo… Bueno, hice algo muy, _muy_ estúpido que puso en peligro la vida de Snape y entonces James lo salvó. ¿Imaginas lo que se siente que tu archienemigo te salve la vida? No debe ser bueno para la dignidad.

El chico se le quedó mirando con mucha curiosidad y Sirius notó como tenía un debate interno, probablemente quería preguntarle como había puesto en peligro la vida de Snivellus. Pero a pesar de querer compartir con Harry, no se sentía cómodo contando esa historia, no cuando aun no se perdonaba lo que había hecho… Y cuando sabía que Remus tampoco lo había hecho. Entonces le dedicó una mirada significativa al niño como diciéndole que _no_ iba a explicarle y por suerte éste suspiró y asintió resignado.

-Pero aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué precisamente James es su enemigo?

-Ahh, pues por Evans. –Sirius se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué más sería?

-¿A Snape le gustaba Lily? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido.- ¿De verdad?

-Pues si le preguntas a ella, la respuesta será no. Pero si le preguntas al resto de la población mundial… La respuesta será sí, definitivamente sí. Y no me sorprendería si aun le gusta.

-Wow. –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Harry, aun con una mirada sorprendida.- Todo esto… Es muy loco y… Wow.

-Sí bueno, las cosas con los padres siempre son bastante locas. –Respondió Sirius y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.- Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Harry lo miró con extrañeza, haciendo que el otro se arrepintiera de haber hecho ese comentario, ahora iban a empezar las preguntas.

-Sirius… -El chico dudó por un momento pero al final habló.- ¿Puedo preguntarte que pasó con tu familia?

-Bueno, claro que puedes preguntar. –Respondió Sirius tratando de bromear.- La cosa está en que te responda, ¿no?

-Claro. –Sonrió Harry.- Entonces, ¿Me responderás?

Sirius suspiró y se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos. Su historia con su familia estaba en el primer lugar de temas de los que prefería no tener que hablar nunca, pero pensó que si quería seguir bromeando con el tema como siempre hacía entonces tendría que contárselo a Harry… Una parte al menos.

-Bien, digamos que mis padres, toda mi familia de hecho, no son las personas más… Amables, de todas.

-Oye, los padres de James y Lily tampoco son amables y estoy seguro de que no te refieres a esa clase de _amabilidad._

El merodeador soltó una risita y le dedicó una mirada apreciativa, era un chico listo.

-Sí tienes razón, iré al grano. –Suspiró con amargura.- Los Black, Harry, son una de las más viejas y legendarias familias del mundo mágico pero no por eso son gente buena. Ellos tienen un… _Aprecio_ realmente desagradable hacia lo que se considera "sangre pura" lo que sea que eso signifique. –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.- Para hacerte el cuento corto te diré que no estuvieron de nuestro lado durante la guerra.

Harry lo miró atónito y también con algo de espanto, una vez más Sirius se enorgullecía de su facilidad para convertir la historia de su familia en un cuento de terror.

-¿Quieres decir que ellos…? –Harry tragó saliva.- ¿Eran mortífagos? ¿Todos?

-Bueno, mi prima Andrómeda no, ella se marchó antes que yo. –Sonrió con cariño al recordar a su prima favorita.- Pero sí, los demás eran mortífagos y de los más renombrados además.

-Pero… ¡Pero tú eres bueno!

Sirius soltó una risita y subió las cejas de manera irónica.

-Si te refieres a que no pienso que aquellos con un mínimo ápice de sangre no mágica son una abominación y merecen ser masacrados, entonces sí, podrías decir que soy bueno.

-Dijiste que tu prima se marchó antes que tú… ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-A los dieciséis. Odiaba demasiado a mis padres para permanecer ahí. –Se le pusieron los pelos de punta ante el recuerdo.- James siempre había dicho que podía ir a su casa cuando lo necesitara, así que me mudé ahí.

-Ah… -El rostro de Harry se llenó de realización.- ¿Por eso le dices mamá a la madre de James?

-Y por eso le digo hermano a él. –Asintió Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa.- Son la única familia que he conocido… Por eso puedo decirte que no son tan malos como parecen, no son nada malos de hecho.

Harry asintió y bajo la mirada luciendo algo culpable, probablemente por haber pensado tan mal sobre sus abuelos anteriormente.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu familia. –Susurró.

-No lo hagas. No es algo que me afecte, ya no al menos. –Sirius se encogió de hombros.- Ellos eligieron su camino, yo elegí el mío y me gusta pensar que elegí bien.

-Lo hiciste. –Le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa.- No eres como ellos, Sirius. Tú sí eres bueno.

Sirius le sonrió con aprecio ante eso, la verdad era que muchas estupideces a lo largo de su vida, una en particular, lo hacían dudar muchas veces de eso pero significaba mucho para él saber que Harry pensaba así.

-Gracias, mocoso. –Le pasó una mano por el cabello de manera juguetona.

-Y… ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Mientras que no sea más sobre mi familia entonces sí, seguro.

-No, no es de eso es… -Harry suspiró y bajó la mirada.- ¿Cuándo tú…? Ya sabes… ¿Cuándo empezaste a llamar mamá a la señora Potter?

Sirius supo de inmediato por donde venía aquella pregunta y sonrió divertido.

-Cuando me mude, pero había estado pasando casi todas las navidades y vacaciones de verano en esa casa desde los 11. –Se encogió de hombros.- Ya la consideraba una madre para ese entonces… No tienes que decirle así a Lily si no quieres, Harry.

El chico volvió a verlo fingiendo no saber de que hablaba pero estaba algo sonrojado, lo que le confirmó a Sirius que no se había equivocado.

-¡Yo no…!

-Claro que preguntabas por eso. –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, divertido.- Y te repito que no, no tienes que llamarla así si no estás listo. Merlín, no tienes que llamar a nadie de ninguna manera si no te sientes cómodo haciéndolo.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero pareció pensárselo mejor y al final suspiró con resignación.

-Pero ella quiere que lo haga.

-Claro que quiere que lo hagas, así es Evans. –Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.- Pero no va a presionarte. Hazlo cuando estés listo y si no lo estás nunca entonces no lo hagas.

Harry asintió con la mirada puesta en su copa de helado de manera pensativa. Sirius decidió seguir hablando.

-Hey, no te atormentes con ese pensamiento. –Le dio un codazo de manera juguetona.- Ya verás como antes de darte cuenta le estarás diciendo mamá a ella, papá a James y tío a Remus… A mí no porque soy tu padrino, no te permitiré que me digas tío.

-No creo poder llamar papá a James. –Rió Harry.- Sería muy raro.

-Cierto. –Sirius también rió.- Los papás dan miedo y son gruñones. Y definitivamente imponen más respeto que Prongs.

Ambos siguieron riéndose a expensas de James durante un par de segundos más. Sirius se sentía muy bien al saber que al menos había logrado sacar a Harry de ese estado enfadado en el que había estado.

-Entonces esto hacen los padrinos… -Dijo Harry de repente, con una sonrisita.- Te compran helado y te llevan a ver entrenamientos de Quidditch cuando tus padres se comportan como idiotas.

-Sí, creo que sí. –Sonrió Sirius.- Supongo que esto es lo que hacemos.

-Um… Me gusta.

-A mí también, Bambi. –Le dijo con cariño.- Ah, también sabemos como hacer aparecer más helado cuando se está acabando.

Harry lo miró confundido, entonces Sirius sacó su varita y la apunto a su copa casi vacía y dio varias vueltas en espiral haciendo que se volviera a llenar de helado. El chico lo miró sorprendido y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo! –Exclamó entre risas.- ¡Y también como lograste que tu motocicleta volara! ¡Eso fue probablemente lo más genial que he visto en mucho tiempo!

Sirius rió con él y le aseguró que le enseñaría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Nunca pensó que algún día le fuera a alegrar tanto que James finalmente lograra acostarse con Lily. Harry lo hacía pensar que posiblemente era la tercera persona a la que más feliz lo hacía eso.

* * *

-¡Aquí tampoco están! –Le avisó Lily cuando terminó de buscar en la cocina.- ¿Estás seguro de que no están en el bar?

-Evans, el bar no es tan grande, si estuvieran ahí los habría visto. –Respondió James bajando las escaleras.- En el piso de Sirius no están y las llaves de su motocicleta tampoco así que pudo haberlo llevado a cualquier parte.

Lily gruñó fastidiada y se dejó caer en el sofá. Era la segunda vez que revisaban el departamento de James y Sirius buscándolo a él y a Harry y aun no tenían idea de a donde habían ido, incluso habían buscado en el callejón Diagon donde la única pista que habían obtenido era que habían estado en Floreans comprando helado y luego se habían marchado y aquello realmente no era de mucha ayuda.

-¿No se te ocurre ningún lugar donde podrían estar? –Le preguntó Lily a James.- Digo es Sirius, lo conoces mejor que a la palma de tu mano, debes tener al menos una idea.

-Tengo miles de ideas de hecho pero no me convencen. –Respondió James con una mueca sentándose junto a ella.- Ninguna de ellas es buena opción para llevar a un adolescente.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en esos lugares no aptos para menores a los que Black podía haber llevado a su hijo.

-¡Agh, todo esto es culpa de nuestros padres! –Exclamó ella enfadada.- ¿Por qué tienen que meterse así en nuestras vidas?

-No tengo idea. –Respondió él también enfadado.- No es como si les hubiésemos pedido su opinión.

-¡O como si la necesitáramos! –Lily bufó.- Lo único que hicieron fue hablar de lo mal que hacemos las cosas, algo de apoyo hubiese sido genial.

-Además, ¿como pretenden que maduremos si no nos dejan en paz? ¡Es una ridiculez todo lo que dijeron!

-¿Y puedes creer las cosas que decía mi madre? –Preguntó ella con rabia ante el recuerdo.- "Siempre estás viajando y a veces llegas tarde" ¿Qué rayos pretende? ¿Qué sea ama de casa como ella? ¡Ni loca!

-¿Y mi padre? "Ustedes no están listos para tener un hijo" ¡Pero por supuesto que no lo estamos! ¿Quién lo está? ¡No por eso vamos a arruinarlo! ¿Qué creen que haremos? ¿Qué meteremos a Harry a un horno encendido por equivocación?

-¿O que lo cambiaremos por un puñado de frijoles mágicos? –James la miró extrañado.- Es un cuento muggle, olvídalo… ¿Sabes que? Al diablo con ellos.

-Sí… Sí, Evans, tienes razón, que se vayan al diablo los tres, ¿Quiénes se creen que son?

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que si ellos hubieran hecho un mejor trabajo criándonos nosotros seríamos mejores criando a Harry!

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó James.- Somos un asco de padres debido a ellos, todo esto es su culpa si lo pensamos bien.

-¡Pero por supuesto que lo es!

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos analizando lo que acababan de decir, y en cuanto a Lily, mientras más lo analizaba más se daba cuenta de que aquello no era del todo cierto. La mirada de James le dijo que estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Bueno… Tal vez sea un poco mi culpa también. -Lily suspiró.- Debí haberle preguntado si quería ir a esa cena.

-Y yo debí haberlo escuchado cuando nos dijo que nos fuéramos. –Susurró James con aflicción.- Y no debí haberle mentido a mi padre, Evans, de nuevo lo siento…

-Ya te dije que estaba bien, Potter, no te sigas mortificando por eso. –Le aseguró ella con una sonrisita amarga.- Pero definitivamente los dos debemos empezar a escucharlo.

-Y a tomar en cuenta su opinión, ya sabemos lo horrible que es que tus padres quieran decidir todo en tu vida. –James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- No puedo creer que lo hayamos perdido por segunda vez.

-Yo tampoco. –Lily pensó por un momento antes de hablar.- ¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta de nuestros padres? Que no pudimos hablar con ellos sobre esto, nos tomó todo este tiempo atrevernos a decirles que nuestro hijo había vuelto y es porque no nos criaron para confiar en ellos. Eso me molesta.

-Me has leído la mente, Evans. –Respondió James con una sonrisa amarga.- Se que hicimos estupideces hace años pero no deberíamos tener tanto miedo de decírselos… ¿No sería genial poder tener aunque sea un padre racional?

Lily no respondió, su mente se llenó de recuerdos de su infancia y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó James extrañado.- ¿En que piensas?

-Oh en nada…. Bueno, sí pensaba en algo. –Lily suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.- Pensaba en mi padre, en lo diferente que pudo haber sido todo esto si él… Bueno, si estuviera aquí.

James estuvo callado por un rato y Lily ya estaba buscando como cambiar el tema cuando él respondió.

-¿Tenía…? ¿Cáncer, no? ¿Eso era?

-Sí, de pulmón. –Recordó Lily sintiendo el pecho pesado.- De verdad me hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí hace rato. Me habría apoyado, nunca habría permitido que mi madre me hablara así y habría sido tan cariñoso con Harry.

-No se por que presiento que me habría odiado. –Dijo James divertido.

-Por supuesto que sí, embarazaste a su hijita, te habría golpeado en la cara. –Ambos rieron ante eso.- Estoy bromeando, le habrías agradado, le agradaba cualquiera que lo hiciera reír.

Lily sentía como se le hacía un inmenso nudo en la garganta mientras seguía hablando, pensar en su padre siempre la ponía sentimental pero también la hacía sonreír. Era un sentimiento agridulce.

-Se nota que era un gran sujeto, Evans. Harry habría tenido suerte de tenerlo como abuelo.

-Sí, tienes razón… Nunca te agradecí por cierto, por… Ya sabes, haberme consolado cuando murió, fue algo muy lindo.

James la miró sorprendido y ella no supo como interpretar esa sorpresa, ¿no habría pensado que se le había olvidado eso o si? Eso era ridículo, nunca podría olvidar esa noche en sexto año cuando había recibido la carta de su madre diciéndole que su padre había muerto. Había bajado a la sala común a llorar y James la había encontrado y se había quedado con ella toda la noche, consolándola.

-¿No creerás que se me olvido o si? –Interpretó su silencio como una afirmación.- No lo hice. Significó mucho para mí.

-No fue nada, Evans, era lo menos que podía hacer… Tú habrías hecho lo mismo además. –Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.- Esa noche significó mucho para mí también.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó ella sonriendo, extrañada.- ¿Y por que?

-Pues porque nos hicimos amigos después de eso, idiota. –Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Y gracias a que fuimos amigos ese año al siguiente… Bueno, ya sabemos lo que pasó al siguiente.

Ella rió por lo bajo y se sonrojó. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo pero le gustó saber que al menos algo bueno había resultado de esa noche.

-Y hablando de amigos… No puedo creer que Black se haya robado a nuestro hijo, una parte de mí quiere asesinarlo.

-¿Y la otra? –Preguntó James divertido.

-La otra… -Lily esbozó una sonrisita fastidiada.- La otra está feliz de que lo haya sacado de ahí, supongo que fue lo mejor.

-Claro que pudo habernos dejado al menos una nota. –Dijo James con una mueca.- Imagino que Harry no quería que los encontráramos pero al menos para no preocuparnos.

-Estamos hablando de Sirius, ¿crees que le importa que nos estemos muriendo de preocupación? –Preguntó ella con una risita.

-Naaa, estoy seguro de que ni ha pensado en eso. –James sonrió.- Y no deberíamos preocuparnos, Harry está tan seguro con él como lo estaría con cualquiera de nosotros dos.

-Me gustaría llevarte la contraria en eso, Potter pero en el fondo se que tienes razón. –Lily le sonrió devuelta.- Me alegra mucho que lo tenga en su vida… Eres suertudo, ¿sabes? Por tener un mejor amigo que te apoya tanto en todo esto… ¡Merlín, tienes tres! No sabes como te envidio, James.

-¿Por qué? Tú tienes a Mckinnon, ella es genial también. Claro no tanto como mis muchachos pero…

-Cállate, es igual de genial que ellos. –Sin embargo, Lily suspiró afligida.- Pero ya sabes, quisiera…

Se interrumpió a si misma y calló. La verdad era que había tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en su discusión con Severus pero ahora que lo hacía no podía evitar entristecerse, no entendía porque Sirius, Remus y Peter podían ser tan comprensivos y darle tanto apoyo a James y él no podía hacer lo mismo por ella. ¿No era eso lo que hacían los mejores amigos?

-¿Puedo decir algo al respecto, Evans?

-No, preferiría que no lo hicieras. –Respondió ella con suavidad.- No se porque pero se que terminaremos peleados si permito que lo digas y aun tenemos que buscar a Harry.

-Umm… Sí, creo que será mejor que me calle. –Asintió él con una sonrisa algo amarga.- Por cierto, ¿quieres ver su habitación? Terminaron de traer sus cosas ayer.

Ella asintió sonriendo y se levantaron del sofá. James la guió hacia una puerta que quedaba cerca de las escaleras y que, Lily acababa de notar, tenía una H pintada en ella.

-Él escogió todo pero no la ha visto así que si crees que hay algo que esté mal dímelo. –Le dijo James abriendo la puerta.- Bien, ¿Qué te parece?

Lily esbozó una inmensa sonrisa cuando entro a la habitación y vio todo lo que había en ella. Lo primero que notó fue la gran cama en el medio, al igual que cuando ella misma había puesto una para el niño en su casa se sintió aliviada de saber que finalmente dormiría cómodo. Le encantó el papel tapiz de las paredes que tenía dibujos de snitches y… Bueno, todas las otras bolas de Quidditch de las que ella no sabía el nombre. Tenía un escritorio junto a la ventana y una repisa para que pusiera sus libros. La cantidad de pósters que había de jugadores de las Flechas de Appleby era tal que Lily no entendía como podía aprenderse el nombre de tantas personas.

-Y supongo que esa caja que dice "artefactos para travesuras y jugarretas"… -Dijo Lily con la mirada puesta en una caja junto a la cama.- Fue un regalo de…

-Pues la caja fue idea mía pero muchas de las cosas que tiene fueron escogidas por nuestro pequeño hijo. –Respondió James con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-De tal palo tal astilla. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco divertida.- Quedó fantástico, James, estoy segura de que le encantara.

-¿Verdad que sí? Espero que no piense que es demasiado, sabes que no le gusta que gastemos dinero en él, pienso que es una tontería pero Remus dice que tengo que darle tiempo para acostumbrarse… Espero que al menos así entienda que sí lo escuchó y que sí me importa lo que piensa y las cosas que le gustan, no quiero que viva pensando que no es así, es importante que…

-James. –Lo calló Lily.- Va a encantarle, créeme y cállate.

James suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisita agradecida. Lily lo entendía, también se había sentido muy ansiosa cuando había arreglado la habitación de Harry en su casa pero él era tan bueno que realmente le gustaría cualquier cosa. Tenían suerte en ese aspecto.

-Claro que nunca podré mostrársela si no lo encontramos.

-Cierto… Bien, creo que llegó el momento de ir a mi casa.

-¿De verdad crees que estén ahí? Sería un lugar muy obvio para esconderse.

-Lo se, pero ya se me acabaron las opciones. –Lily suspiró y se encogió de hombros.- Dudo que los encontremos ahí pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

James concordó con ella y volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Harry antes de seguirla hacia el piso de abajo y a la calle para poder aparecerse desde ahí.

Ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir su gruñido de fastidio cuando aparecieron en la acera del vecindario de Lily y vieron la motocicleta de Sirius aparcada frente a la casa.

-¡No puedo creer que el idiota estuviera aquí todo este tiempo! –Exclamó Lily.- ¡Por favor, Black, incluso tú pudiste pensar en algo mejor!

-Tal vez se le perdió Harry y vino aquí a decírnoslo. –Bromeó James pero a ella no le gustó y se lo hizo saber con la mirada.- ¡Es una broma! Alégrate, Evans, por fin los encontramos.

Lily suspiró y asintió a la vez que sentía como se llenaba de alivio, nunca había esperado que ser madre fuera un trabajo tan mortificador.

Entraron a la casa y lo primero que escucharon fue la escandalosa voz de Sirius desde la cocina. Fueron hasta allá y lo encontraron sentado en la barra del desayuno tomando té de lo más feliz junto a Adam.

-¡Cariño, estás en casa! –Exclamó Sirius viendo a James.- ¡Estás no son horas para devolver a mi marido, Evans!

Lily y James le pusieron los ojos en blanco, no podían entender como a veces podía ser tan fastidioso.

-Hola, cielo. –Saludó Lily a Adam con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Lamento que hayas tenido que aguantar a este idiota.

-No tienes que fingir, Evans. –Le dijo Sirius divertido.- Ya tu novio sabe todo sobre nosotros.

-¿Sobre que eres un idiota que secuestro a mi hijo? –Preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

-Y que ni se molestó en dejarnos una nota diciendo a donde irían. –Añadió James viendo a su amigo de manera acusatoria.- En serio, Padfoot, ¿en que demonios pensabas?

-¡Hey, hey! Vine aquí para pasar un buen rato y ahora me estoy sintiendo muy atacado. –Dijo Sirius fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¿Te ha estado molestando mucho? –Le preguntó Lily a Adam.-

-No más de lo normal, solo siendo Sirius. –Le respondió su novio con una sonrisa.- Y… ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?

-Oh, pues buscando a Harry. –Dijo Lily algo confunda, pensó que era obvio.- Nunca imaginamos que lo traería aquí.

-Ah, claro, claro.

A Lily no se le escapó lo raro y secó que había sonado Adam al decir eso. Podía notar que algo le pasaba pero no podía entender que y le habría preguntado de no ser porque Sirius siguió hablando.

-¿Y a donde más iba a llevarlo? –Sirius bufó con fastidio.- Estuvimos un rato en el campo de Quidditch y luego lo traje, ¿Qué? ¿Creían que lo secuestraría y les pediría recompensa?

-Pensamos que lo perderías en una gran multitud de hecho. –Bromeó James.- O lo confundirías con otro niño, cosas muy tú.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso, Prongs. Yo que tú no molestaría al sujeto que tiene información sobre como hacer que tu hijo no te odie.

-¿Te dijo por que estaba enfadado? –Preguntó Lily, separándose de Adam para volver junto a James.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Esperaba que ya se hubieran hecho una idea pero veo que son más lentos de lo que pensaba. –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.- Pues empecemos porque lo arrastraron a esa cena familiar sin preguntarle si quería ir.

-Bueno eso ya lo sabíamos… -Susurró James.

-También está el hecho de que odia que se peleen con absolutamente todo lo que se mueva, sobretodo entre ustedes y creo que hablo por todos al decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Lily y James intercambiaron una mirada significativa de reojo.

-Y por último y creo que más importante aun, el chico piensa que no lo escuchan y que no les importa lo que piensa.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es ridículo! –Exclamó James incrédulo.

-¿Cómo puede pensar que no nos importa? ¡Claro que sí!

-Pues creo que deberían empezar a demostrárselo, chicos. –Intervino Adam en un tono más civilizado que el de Sirius.- Lo primero que podrían hacer sería ir y hablar con él y…

-¡Y escucharlo, por amor a Merlín! –Exclamó Sirius exasperado.- ¿Es muy difícil hacer eso? El niño siempre está tratando de decirles lo que quiere pero se absorben tanto en ustedes cuando discuten que se olvidan del mundo, ¿saben lo irritante que eso es?

James y Lily suspiraron y asintieron como niños regañados, realmente eso era básicamente lo que ambos habían imaginado que le pasaba a Harry pero escucharlo de boca de Sirius era peor. A la pelirroja no se le escapó la expresión algo tensa y amarga que atravesó el rostro de su prometido al escuchar a Sirius decir eso último, ¿Cuál era su problema?

-Tenemos que hablar con él, de inmediato. –Dijo James sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¿Dónde está ahora? No me digas que dejaste que se marchara.

-Obvio que no, Prongs, le dije que tenían que hablar y por eso lo traje. Está arriba en su habitación.

-Aww, eres casi agradable cuando actúas como un adulto, Pad. –Le dijo James divertido.- ¿Sabías eso?

-Soy agradable todo el tiempo, Prongs, lo sabes. –Respondió él con una sonrisa arrogante.- Ahora arreglen las cosas con su hijo antes de que yo mismo vaya al Ministerio y pida que me den la custodia a mí.

-Tendrías que primero dejar de estar bajo la custodia de James y Remus para eso. –Le respondió Lily poniéndolo los ojos en blanco.- Iremos a hablar con Harry y bajamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tómense su tiempo. –Le dijo Adam con una sonrisa.

De no haberlo conocido ya por más de cuatro años, Lily no se habría dado cuenta de que ese "tómense su tiempo" había sonado mucho más a un "Apresúrense". Ella le dedicó una mirada extrañada pero no dijo nada, podía encargarse del extraño humor de su prometido más tarde. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era subir con James y tratar de arreglar las cosas con su hijo.

* * *

Harry estaba acostado en su cama leyendo el libro de criaturas mágicas que Remus le había regalado para su cumpleaños cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y supo que sus padres habían llegado. Suspiró, sabía que eventualmente tendría que hablar con ellos pero le hubiera gustado atrasarlo un poco.

Entonces escuchó como tocaban su puerta y esbozó una mueca, suponía que eso sería todo lo que podría atrasar ese momento.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta perfectamente.

-Somos nosotros. –Escuchó que Lily respondía.- ¿Podemos pasar?

El chico lo pensó por un momento pero al final dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó en la cama.

-¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a sus padres con miradas cautelosas y sonrisas arrepentidas. A pesar de que quiso, al final no pudo evitar devolverles una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aquí está nuestro pequeño escapista. –Dijo James sentándose en la punta de la cama junto a Lily.- Entonces, niño, en una escala del 1 al 10… ¿Cuánto nos odias?

-Él no nos odia, Potter. –Le dijo Lily pero luego volvió a ver a Harry con algo de miedo.- ¿No nos odias, verdad Harry? No mucho al menos…

-Naa, no mucho. –Respondió Harry, divertido.- Creo que un 2.5, más o menos.

-Ja, pensé que sería un 9. –Dijo James fingiendo estar aliviado.- No es un número tan alto.

Harry rió por lo bajo y Lily le puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, creo que si queremos evitar que se convierta en un 9 debemos hablar. –Lily suspiró.- Harry, James y yo queremos decirte cuanto lo sentimos.

-En verdad lo hacemos, niño. –Le aseguró James.- Sentimos no haberte preguntado si querías ir a la cena con nosotros…

-Y sentimos no haberte escuchado cuando nos dijiste que querías irte. –Lily hizo una mueca.- Créeme que después de que te fuiste nos arrepentimos muchísimo.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse bien ante eso.

-Y sentimos que nuestros padres se hayan querido meter en tu vida. –James puso los ojos en blanco.- Y que hayan tratado de obtener tu custodia, eso fue grosero.

-Creo que grosero es poco. –Dijo Harry.- Y yo… Yo lamento haberme escapado. De nuevo.

-No te culpamos por eso, Harry. –Le aseguró Lily.- Culpamos a Sirius.

-Y a ti por haberle hecho caso. –Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa.- ¿Qué? Tiene que tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones, Evans, no puedes malcriarlo tanto.

Harry sonrió, este James le agradaba muchísimo más que el de hacía unas horas en casa de sus padres. Entonces como si le hubiera leído la mente dijo:

-Y yo siento haberte gritado, niño. –Suspiró James.- No quiero ser esa clase de padre… Merlín, no quiero ser mi padre.

-Y yo lo siento si a veces soy tan neurótica y necia como mi madre. –Lily tuvo un escalofrío ante el pensamiento.

-Pues yo lamento… ¿Ser tan infantil como Sirius?

Los tres se echaron a reír ante eso. Harry no podía explicar lo feliz que lo hacía sentir ese momento, había estado increíblemente molesto con ellos hacía casi nada y ver que podían dejarlo todo atrás y reírse de todo como si nada era algo nuevo para él.

-Bien, ahora que todos lo lamentamos… -Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.- James y yo queremos comprometernos contigo, Harry. A partir de ahora trataremos, de verdad trataremos de no pelear… Tanto.

-Y también prometemos que todas las decisiones que tomemos serán un proceso grupal. –Agregó James.- No solo seremos Lily y yo, nos sentaremos los tres y decidiremos lo que es mejor para todos.

-Algo así como… -Harry esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada.- ¿Cómo una familia?

Sus padres le dedicaron sonrisas llenas de cariño que hicieron que Harry sintiera como el corazón se le encogía. No había esperado que disculparlos fuera tan fácil como lo estaba siendo.

-Sí, Harry, así es. –Lily se movió para sentarse junto a él.- Como una familia.

Él suspiró y se recostó de su hombro, Lily pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo apretó más contra ella. A Harry empezaba a gustarle mucho ese tipo de abrazos.

-Y yo me comprometo a no seguirme escapando. –Dijo Harry divertido.- Se que se preocupan cuando hago eso.

-Te lo agradeceríamos muchísimo, niño. –Le dijo James con una sonrisa moviéndose para sentarse en su otro lado.- No es que yo me preocupe, pero ten compasión de Evans.

-No engañas a nadie, Potter.

James rió por lo bajo a la vez que acercaba una mano al cabello de Harry para despeinarlo de una manera que al chico le pareció cariñosa, se inclinó ante el contacto y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando James no quitó la mano.

-Y chicos… -Les dijo Harry.- No se preocupen, no son como sus padres.

Ambos le sonrieron y Harry pudo sentir lo bien que les había hecho escucharlo decir eso.

-Gracias, tesoro. –Le susurró Lily.

Al ser la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba así, alguien importante al menos, Harry al principio no supo como sentirse pero después dejó que la calidez que empezaba a nacer en su pecho se extendiera por todo su cuerpo y se movió más hacia el abrazo de su madre.

Y estando ahí, entre sus padres y con una promesa grupal de intentar que las cosas funcionaran, Harry solo podía pensar en que no importaba si no era perfecta… Cada vez le gustaba más y más su nueva familia.

 **Tenía muy olvidado a Adam y la verdad es que creo que nadie lo extraña pero sentí la necesidad de escribir ese pedacito de él en la historia, veamos si notan que le pasa. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre dejenme saber lo que piensan en un review, ya mañana salgo de vacaciones así que el próximo chap definitivamente debería venir antes de navidad, nos leeremos entonces! Chauuu**


	12. Callejón Knockturn

**Aviso:** _**Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected." Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Merlina Aldrige, Adam Pevertine y los magos del callejón pertenecen a la autora.**_

 **¡AH! Por esto amo las vacaciones, me da tiempo de escribir con tranquilidad y darles este chapter tan pronto, me hace demasiado feliz! Espero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo.**

 **sachacaro: ¡Que bueno que te guste mi historia! La verdad es que aun falta para que James y Lily hablen de lo que pasó entre ellos pero poco a poco irán madurando en su relación, espero, por el bien de todos. Ojala te guste este chapter y sigas leyendo, cuídate xoxoxo**

 ** Lily Charlotte Evans:  Que tierno eso de que soñaste con el chapter *-* Y me sacaste una sonrisa con eso de que es una de las mejores historias de James y Lily que has leído, ¡Eres un amorsito! Te envío un abrazote(:**

 **Naza** **Ford: He leído tus deseos, querida y aquí traigo un poco de Marlene y Sirius para ti, ¡Espero que te guste! No es mucho pero es algo JEJE. Sii, entiendo como se sienten con respecto a Adam, yo me sentiría igual si fuera lectora y no escritora aunque claro aun hay que ver que decido hacer con él e.e Hay muchas cosas que todavía no termino de cuadrar muajajaja. (PD: Cualquiera cae mejor que Snape, al menos a mí) ¡Ains, espero que te guste este chapter! Tengo el presentimiento de que sí pero como siempre esperaré tus geniales reviews, besos y nos leemos pronto, muack!(L)(L)**

 **Christine C:** **Spoiler: Muchas de tus preguntas se responderán en el siguiente chapter! Mientras espero que este también encante, saludos! xoxo**

 **Alejandra Darcy: Aww, eres Ravenclaw, me encanta es mi casa favorita aunque yo soy Hufflepuff y todos mis personajes favoritos están en Gryffindor, lo se mi mente trabaja de maneras extrañas. **

**Nene:** **Lo más probable es que sí este celoso, lo de las condiciones pues ya veremos...**

 **Rebe** **Marauder:** **¡Ame que comentaras todos los chapters! Bienvenid al club: adoramos a Sirius Black.**

 **Lizbeth:** **Que divertido suena eso de una finca, espero que te hayas divertido! Y este chapter llegó el mismo día de tu review así que supongo que no has tenido que esperar mucho. ¡Que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos! Ojala este también te guste, aquí hay más momentos familiares y momentos de Sirius, así que disfruta! xoxoxo**

 **Okay, este chapter es muy importante ya que en el próximo se empezarán a responder muchas de sus preguntas, finalmente! No se si estará listo antes de navidad porque quiero que quede lo mejor posible pero definitivamente lo estará antes de año nuevo, así que esperen por él y mientras tanto disfruten de esta nueva parte de mi historia:**

* * *

 **11\. Callejón Knockturn.**

Normalmente Lily no tenía muchas quejas sobre Adam, incluso había veces que se detenía a apreciar lo suertuda que era por tener un novio casi perfecto. Sin embargo había otras veces, como esa, en la que odiaba que fuera tan considerado, ya que en un intento por ser tierno no la había despertado al irse a la oficina y por supuesto que ella se había quedado dormida y ahora tenía que apresurarse si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. A veces las muestras de cariño podían salir caras.

Y aquello no habría sido tan malo de haber sido un día corriente en el periódico, no era como si su horario fuera muy estricto y demandante; pero por alguna detestable razón Merlina iría ese día de visita y Lily sabía perfectamente que aunque estuviera allí para supervisar al personal de limpieza de una u otra manera encontraría la forma de terminar molestándola a ella, así eran las cosas.

Lo que más odiaba de todo eso era no poder desayunar con Harry ese día, ya se había acostumbrado a comer con él todas las mañanas que pasaba en casa y odiaba tener que dejarlo comiendo solo. Pero a pesar de que tuviera que irse lo más rápido posible Lily iba a dejarle la comida preparada, la atormentaba pensar en la cantidad de veces que el niño había pasado el día sin desayunar y se había jurado que no permitiría que volviera a pasar, aunque eso conllevara llegar tarde a la oficina.

Una vez terminó de cocinar, Lily utilizó un hechizo aromatizante sobre si misma para quitarse el olor a comida y salió de la cocina, se sintió aliviada al ver el reloj del salón y darse cuenta de que si se apresuraba llegaría justo a tiempo. Tomó todas sus cosas, se colocó su abrigo y ya tenía una mano en la manilla de la puerta cuando escuchó una voz por detrás de ella.

-¿Lily? ¿Ya te vas?

La pelirroja se volteó y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa a la vez que sentía como se llenaba de ternura al ver a su hijo de pie en la punta de las escaleras; tenía todo el cabello desordenado y se tallaba un ojo a la vez que bostezaba. Era adorable.

-Hola, Harry. –Lo saludó sonriendo.- Sí, ya me voy. Lamento no poder desayunar contigo hoy pero tengo que llegar rápido a la oficina…

-No te preocupes. –Murmuró el chico medio dormido.- ¿Hoy irá la mujer que te odia, no?

-Por desgracia sí. –Suspiró Lily.- Créeme que no te dejaría tan pronto si no fuera por eso… Lo siento, ¿te desperté? Aun es muy temprano, sube a dormir si quieres.

Él la miró extrañado y ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

-¿Por qué me ves así?

-¿No te acuerdas? –Preguntó él, ella no cambió su expresión.- Oh… Bueno, sí me despertaste pero hoy necesitaba que lo hicieras, tengo que ir a ver a mi tutor, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces Lily recordó que hacía unos días Harry había recibido una carta del Ministerio avisándole que ya su tutor había vuelto y que reanudarían sus clases, se odio por haber olvidado aquello y odio incluso más a Merlina por tener que hacerla salir temprano ese día.

-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó enojada pero después relajó su expresión.- Lo siento.

-No importa. –Respondió él, viéndola divertido.- Y no te atormentes por eso, puedo ir solo…

-Ya se que puedes ir solo pero… -Suspiró fastidiada.- Sabes que quería hablar con tu tutor, conocerlo al menos. Además te prometí que te acompañaría.

-Está bien, se que lo harías si pudieras. –Le aseguró con una sonrisa.- Anda, estaré bien.

Lily sabía que sí, Harry había ido a recibir sus clases solo durante todos esos años pero le había hecho mucha ilusión acompañarlo aunque fuera una vez y ahora que no podría hacerlo se sentía culpable. Sin embargo él le sonreía de una manera que la hacía entender que realmente no le importaba que no pudiera ir con él.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes ir solo? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa dudosa.

-Seguro. –Respondió el chico con firmeza.- No es como si fuera la primera vez que voy al callejón Knockturn y…

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Lily escandalizada haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara.- ¿Recibes tus clases en…? ¿En _ese_ lugar?

-Em… Pues… -Dudó Harry.- No es como si… Quiero decir…

-No me mientas, Harry Potter. –Le advirtió con una voz muy severa.

Harry bajo la cabeza resignado y asintió luciendo como un niño regañado. Lily bufó sintiendo como empezaba a estresarse, la descomponía demasiado pensar en su hijo yendo a un lugar tan horrible por su cuenta.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ahí? Esas son el tipo de cosas que necesito saber.

-Lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas. –Susurró él, viéndola por encima de sus anteojos.- ¿Estás enfadada?

-No, no estoy enfadada, Harry. –Respondió Lily tratando verdaderamente de no estarlo.- Pero ni loca pienso dejar que vayas a ese lugar tú solo.

-Lily, te digo que ya he ido solo, siempre he visto mis clases ahí.

Ese comentario no la hizo sentir mejor.

-No me importa. –Dijo ella de manera testaruda.- Voy a acompañarte así que sube a prepararte y…

-¿Y que pasa con Merlina?

Lily cerró la boca en el momento en que recordó a su insoportable jefa. Gruñó enfadada y frustrada.

-Está bien, está bien. –Se detuvo a pensar en una solución y por suerte esta llegó rápidamente.- Ya se, llamaré a James y que él te acompañe.

-¿A James? –Preguntó Harry con extrañeza y algo de diversión.- Lily, aun no son ni las 8, dudo mucho que esté despierto…

-¡Pues tendrá que despertarse! –Exclamó ella empezando a alterarse.- Ya deja de llevarme la corriente y sube a vestirte, le diré a James que venga a recogerte de inmediato.

Él asintió rápidamente y dio media vuelta para subir nuevamente a su habitación, Lily no pudo evitar sentirse medianamente satisfecha al ver que le había hecho caso sin replicar. Pero la satisfacción rápidamente desapareció para dar pasó a la mortificación, suspiró afligida y volvió a dejar sus cosas para caminar a la chimenea y poder a llamar a James.

Ahora entendía porque todos decían que eso de ser madre no acababa nunca.

* * *

James aun sentía el retumbar de la música en sus oídos cuando se despertó esa mañana pensando que alguien lo llamaba. Levantó la mirada y gruñó al posar la mirada en el reloj y darse cuenta de que aun no eran las 8, de inmediato volvió a enterrar el rostro en su almohada dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. La noche anterior había tenido su primera fiesta desde que había conocido a Harry, Sirius había sugerido que era hora de salir de esa fase de padre "responsable" aunque sea por una noche y a pesar de que la habían pasado bien, a James le sorprendía sentir que no había extrañado aquello tanto como pensaba.

Definitivamente no había extrañado la resaca y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando volvió a tener la sensación de que lo estaban llamando. Al principio pensó que debía ser el firewhiskey que aun seguía jugando con su cerebro pero a medida que su mente se despejaba empezó a darse cuenta de que no lo estaba imaginando.

-¡Potter! ¡Potter, despiértate! –Escuchó que le decía una voz lejana.- ¡Por amor a Merlín, James! ¡No seas tan vago y levántate de una vez!

James volvió a levantar la cabeza y se concentró por unos segundos en la voz que lo llamaba tratando de descifrar quien era y de donde venía.

-¡Potter, sería una maravilla que por un día dejaras de ser tan inútil y te despertaras! ¡Arriba!

Entonces pudo reconocer la voz de Lily y con un poco más de esfuerzo descubrió que venía de la chimenea del salón. Gruñó fastidiado y maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Qué demonios quería a esa hora? Una parte de él quiso ignorarla y volver a dormirse, convencido de que solo quería molestarlo. Sin embargo, su parte madura y racional le decía que lo más probable era que esa llamada tuviera algo que ver con Harry y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Entonces suspiró con fastidio y se levantó de la cama.

Caminó lentamente hacia la chimenea ya que sentía que si apresuraba mucho sus movimientos la cabeza explotaría y la verdad era que la voz chillona de Lily que seguía gritando no ayudaba mucho.

-¡Ya, Evans, ya! Ya me desperté. –La calló con la voz pastosa a la vez que se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea.- Ya estoy aquí, deja de gritar.

-¡Pues ya era hora! –Exclamó luciendo enojada.- ¿Cómo es posible que duermas tanto?

-¿Dormir _tanto_? Evans, son las 8 de la mañana. –Gruñó James.- ¿Por qué diablos me molestas tan temprano?

-¿Por qué hablas así? –Preguntó confundida pero James vio como rápidamente su rostro cambiaba a enojada de nuevo.- ¿Tienes resaca, Potter? ¿De verdad? Merlín pero si apenas es martes.

-Ningún día es bueno o malo para tener resaca, Evans. –James se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir no tenía mucho sentido así que cambio el tema.- Entonces, ¿Llamaste solo para fastidiar o necesitas algo?

-Claro que necesito algo. –Lily bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.- Necesito que lleves a Harry con su tutor. Iba a hacerlo yo pero tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo.

-¿Su tutor? –Preguntó James confundido.- ¿No tenía que ir el martes?

-Potter, te repito: hoy es martes. –Respondió Lily irritada.- Merlín, ¿Qué acaso sigues ebrio?

-Claro, claro, ya recuerdo… Y no, no estoy ebrio. – _Creo._ Suspiró.- Pero… ¿Es muy necesario que lo acompañe? Digo, supongo que ha ido solo antes, sabes que cualquier otro día me haría muy feliz hacerlo pero…

-Es en el callejón Knockturn.

James calló de inmediato y si aun no se había terminado de despertar, con eso definitivamente lo hizo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahí vive su tutor? –Preguntó horrorizado.- ¿Estás bromeando, Evans?

-¿De verdad crees que jugaría con algo así, Potter?

No, por supuesto que no, era muy temprano como para bromear con algo tan grave como eso.

-Entenderás mi negación a dejar que nuestro hijo vaya solo a ese lugar. –Continuó Lily ahora con un tono más preocupado que molesto.- Y en verdad te agradecería si pudieras tomarte una taza de café y venir a buscarlo.

-Sí, Evans, claro que sí. –Le aseguró, tallándose un ojo con la mano a la vez que bostezaba.- Saldré de inmediato, no te preocupes.

Esperó su respuesta pero ella se le quedó mirando con una expresión divertida y algo soñadora. James subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

-¿Soy o me parezco?

-De hecho, te pareces. –Respondió ella con una risita.

-Y preguntas si yo estoy ebrio. –Le dijo divertido.- Vete a trabajar y dile a Harry que me espere, salgo en diez minutos.

-Está bien… Gracias, James.

Él estaba por responderle que no tenía nada que agradecer cuando el rostro de Lily desapareció de la chimenea, se encogió de hombros, al parecer si tenía prisa por irse.

Suspiró y movió la cabeza a ambos lados tratando de desanudarse el cuello, la idea de salir a esa hora y con esa resaca lo ponía de mal humor pero imaginarse a Harry caminando solo entre magos tenebrosos y tiendas de mala muerte lo ponía peor. Se levantó del piso dispuesto a hacer lo que Lily le había dicho, definitivamente necesitaba un café.

Una sonrisa divertida y burlona atravesó su rostro en el momento en que entró a la cocina y encontró a su mejor amigo y a una conocida rubia sentados en la barra de desayuno casi comiéndose la cara.

-Buenos días, Padfoot. Buenos días, Mckinnon. –Los saludó con toda la naturalidad posible.- Espero que hayan cocinado algo porque no pienso desayunar lo mismo que ustedes.

Estos se separaron y se voltearon a verlo, Sirius con una sonrisa divertida y relajada y Marlene sonrojada.

-Prongsy, buenos días para ti. –Le respondió su amigo sonriendo.- Te ves tan mal como cualquiera después de una fiesta como la de anoche.

James se limitó a responderle mostrándole el dedo del medio haciendo reír a Sirius.

-Hola, James. –Lo saludó Marlene con una sonrisa, aun algo colorada.- Creo que te haría bien un poco de café, sírvete.

Sonrió aliviado al verla apuntar hacia la cafetera llena junto a ella.

-Marly, eres un ángel. –Le dijo James a la vez que tomaba una taza para servirse.- Esto es lo bueno de tenerte aquí… Además de hacer que el individuo aquí presente se levante antes del mediodía.

-Umm, de hecho hay muchas cosas buenas sobre tenerla aquí… -Murmuró Sirius dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Okay, Black, ya basta. –Le dijo divertida alejándolo de ella.- Suficiente por una mañana.

James rió por lo bajo a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su taza de café, esos dos tenían años en esa extraña relación abierta y él realmente quería saber cuando iban a llegar a algo.

-Que tiernos. –Dijo con ironía.- Por cierto, Mckinnon, ¿no tienes algo importante en el trabajo? Lily parecía muy estresada.

-Oh, Lily siempre está estresada. –Respondió ella quitándole importancia.- Ella es quien tiene que llegar temprano, yo tengo tiempo de desayunar antes de irme… ¿Para que llamó por cierto?

-Necesita que lleve a Harry con su tutor. –Suspiró James.- Juro que esto de ser padre no acaba nunca… Ah y no se preocupen por no haberle atendido por mí. –Les dijo con ironía.- No es posible que hayan escuchado a una puerta de la chimenea.

-Pero claro que escuchamos. –Dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros.- Solo que estábamos muy ocupados para ir a ver, ya sabes a lo que…

-¡Él sabe a lo que te refieres, Sirius! –Le cortó Marlene, sonrojándose de nuevo.- Merlín, ¿puedes ser más imprudente?

-Eres asqueroso, Pad. –Le dijo James divertido pero con la nariz fruncida.- No me importaría lo que hagas en la mesa de la cocina sino fuera porque ahora mi hijo come ahí, así que compórtate.

-Baa, cierra la boca, Prongs, solo estás celoso porque tienes siglos sin acostarte con nadie.

-¿No dormiste con Lily hace como dos semanas? –Preguntó Marlene confundida.

James le dedicó a Sirius una mirada asesina pero él se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que no se lo había dicho. Entonces ambos voltearon a ver a Marlene extrañados, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sorpresa, muchachos! Las mujeres también hablamos.

-¿Lily te lo dijo? –Preguntó James sorprendido. Ella asintió.- Ja… No se lo habrá dicho a Pevertine también, ¿cierto?

-No, no lo ha hecho. –Marlene le dedicó una mirada severa.- Y estoy segura de que si tú lo haces Lily te hará tragar tu propia varita.

James rió por lo bajo y asintió con una mirada inocente. No sabía porque pero le producía un placer macabro saber que Lily le ocultaba a su novio que habían tenido sexo.

-De cualquier forma, dos semanas es mucho tiempo. –Decidió Sirius.- Mi amigo aquí solía ser un semental pero ahora es papá y ha hecho un voto de castidad.

-Cierra la boca, Padfoot.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por ese comentario, eso no era cierto… ¿O sí? Bueno era cierto que desde que Harry había aparecido su vida sexual había decaído pero eso no significaba que hubiera hecho un "voto de castidad"

-Pero bueno, cambiando el tema. –Dijo Sirius tomando algo de una gaveta.- ¿Ya le comentaste a Evans sobre esto?

James sonrió emocionado cuando Sirius le arrojó las 5 entradas al mundial de Quidditch que Peter había traído el día anterior, las había conseguido en el trabajo y James juró que nunca había querido tanto a su amigo como ese día.

-No, pero lo haré hoy cuando le lleve a Harry a casa.

-¿Y se lo dijiste a él? –Preguntó Marlene sonriendo.- No me imagino como se pondrá cuando lo hagas.

-Yo sí me lo imaginó. –Rió Sirius.- Si es como James, y hemos ido descubriendo que sí lo es, se va a poner tan feliz que posiblemente convulsione.

James rió pero no pudo llevarle la contraria, sabía que tenía razón, él mismo casi se moría de la emoción cuando Peter le había mostrado las entradas. Había pensado en comprarlas pero como aun seguía peleado con sus padres no quería abusar de su suerte y gastar tanto dinero en eso. Quería hablar con Lily antes de decírselo a Harry pero desde ya podía imaginarse lo feliz que se pondría el niño y eso hacía la idea de ir al mundial muchísimo mejor.

* * *

Esa era la segunda vez que James iba al callejón Knockturn por decisión propia, la primera había sido a los 14 años con sus amigos tratando de probar que eran "valientes" pero todo había terminado con los 4 corriendo lejos de ahí, increíblemente asustados y jurándose que nunca volverían. Lamentablemente ojo loco lo había obligado a volver durante su entrenamiento de auror y luego en la guerra a pelear con mortífagos.

Pero por cuenta propia no habría vuelto a poner un pie en ese lugar nunca, acababan de entrar y ya sentía como se le ponían los pelos de punta y la sangre se le helaba en las venas, claro que como buen Gryffindor que era mantenía una mirada firme y relajada, no quería que Harry lo viera preocupado y se preocupara también. Aunque honestamente el chico parecía mucho más relajado que él.

-No puedo creer que no se nos ocurriera que usara la chimenea para ir a tu casa y que me acompañaras desde ahí. –Dijo el chico con una expresión divertida.- Era más rápido que buscarme a casa de Lily y volver. Eso es lo malo de hacer planes tan temprano.

James frunció el seño, en verdad el tampoco entendía como ninguno de los tres había pensado en eso, al parecer lo de ser un desastre de familia lo llevaban en las venas.

-Eso es lo malo de irse de fiesta en días de semana. –Respondió James sobándose la sien, suspiró.- Un consejo paternal, Harry: si tu mejor amigo te dice que hagan una fiesta un lunes, no le hagas caso.

-Si mi mejor amigo fuera Sirius no haría caso a nada de lo que me dijera. –Bromeó el chico riendo.

James le dedicó una media sonrisa, pasar tiempo con él hacía que el dolor de cabeza que sentía y el miedo que le causaba estar en ese lugar valieran la pena.

Pero esos lindos pensamientos fueron destruidos por una estruendosa explosión que se escuchó en un local unos pasos delante de ellos. James se sobresaltó y sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo puso detrás de él.

-No te preocupes, niño, todo… -Tragó saliva y metió la mano dentro de su abrigo para tomar su varita.- Todo está bien, no hay necesidad de temer, todo…

-Tranquilízate. –Le dijo Harry soltándose de su agarre y volviéndose a parar junto a él.- Es solo el viejo Ernie, siempre está haciendo estallar cosas.

-¿El viejo…? ¿Quién? –Le preguntó James extrañado.- ¿Conoces a…?

-Sí, es solo un mago anciano y loco que cree que trabaja para Merlín. –Le contó Harry divertido.- Si te lo encuentras no le preguntes nada o empezará a contarte sobre como peleó en la rebelión de los elfos hace 500 años.

James estaba a punto de responderle que no pensaba preguntarle nada a un sujeto que creía trabajar para Merlín cuando una bruja anciana y encorvada con túnicas viejas y desgastadas se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Mi querido niño, tanto tiempo sin vernos. –Le dijo dejando mostrar sus dientes amarillentos.- ¿Has vuelto para comprarme un valioso reloj o un anillo legendario?

James estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y hacer que esa mujer se alejara cuando Harry respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Siempre le compro, señora May. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo incómoda.- Mis amigos siempre me preguntan de donde saqué mi cadena de oro sólido y mi reloj de rubíes.

-Oh, pero entonces necesitas el anillo del que te comenté. –Respondió la anciana con una mirada llena de avaricia.- ¿Me lo comprarás ahora o después?

-Cuando vuelva de mis clases, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo, muchacho, de acuerdo! –Exclamó la mujer emocionada, alejándose de ellos.- Te esperaré, te esperaré…

Harry rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza a la vez que seguía caminando, James lo siguió sin dejar de verlo con una mirada atónita.

-Esa es la señora May, vende baratijas asegurando que son valiosas. –Harry puso los ojos en blanco.- Tranquilo, nunca le he comprado nada y de todos modos olvidará que nos vimos, como en cinco minutos más o menos.

James tragó saliva de nuevo y apretó más la mano alrededor de su varita, determinado a no soltarla hasta que saliera de ese lugar. El resto del camino consistió básicamente en Harry hablándole de cada vago que veían y cada local tenebroso por el que pasaban. Sabía que debía sentirse orgulloso de lo valiente que era su hijo y tranquilo de ver que nada de eso lo asustaba, sin embargo todo eso solo lo hacía pensar en lo acostumbrado que el chico estaba a todo eso y se sentía culpable, _ningún_ niño en el mundo merecía acostumbrarse a un lugar tan desagradable como ese.

Después de lo que parecieron años, finalmente se pararon frente a un sucio y viejo edificio que parecía a punto de caerse. James suspiró mortificado.

-No me digas que es aquí… -Susurró con amargura.

-Pues aquí es.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre, el cual sonó como un cuervo a medio morir.

-¡Un momento, un momento! –Escucharon que decía una voz ronca desde adentro del edificio.- Malditos mocosos molestos…

Entonces la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un hombre de mediana edad con una expresión irritada y una pinta tenebrosa, traía un ojo de vidrio y caminaba con bastón, solo de verlo James tuvo un escalofrío. De manera casi automática colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry de forma protectora.

-Ah, eres tú, Harold. –Le dijo el hombre a Harry con hostilidad.- Entra antes de que el lugar se llene de moscas. –Posó la mirada en James y frunció el seño.- ¿Y este quien es?

-Hola, Mark. –Lo saludó Harry con fastidio.- Este es James, mi…

-Soy el padre de _Harry._ –Respondió James mirando enfadado a aquel hombre.- Supongo que usted es su tutor.

-Por desgracia lo soy, de él y de otros mocosos impertinentes. –Respondió Mark con desdén.- Lamento que tenga que compartir esta maldición conmigo.

James le dedicó una mirada incrédula antes de volverse hacia Harry.

-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? –Le preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupación.- Si quieres puedo quedarme por aquí hasta que salgas.

-Estaré bien, James. –Le aseguró Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- Tranquilo, luce más terrorífico de lo que es.

-¿ _Seguro?_ –Volvió a preguntarle James con una intensa mirada.- De verdad no tengo problema en…

-Seguro. –Respondió el niño reprimiendo una sonrisa.- Además, temo terminar con un padre traumatizado de por vida si te quedas aquí por mucho tiempo. En serio, James, ¿no peleaste en la guerra?

James le sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Entendía el punto del chico, después de pelear con el mago más tenebroso de todos uno pensaría que ese callejón no le daría miedo… Pero igual le daba.

-Me preguntó a quien habrás salido tan gracioso. –Bromeó antes de suspirar.- Estaré aquí cuando termines… Cuídate, ¿si?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y asintió antes de caminar hacia el edificio. James volvió a usar su expresión mortificada una vez el chico estuvo fuera de su vista pero a pesar de su preocupación, sentía que en su interior nacía un fuerte sentimiento de determinación.

Tenía que ir de inmediato a hablar con Evans, no sabía como harían pero no pensaba permitir que su hijo siguiera recibiendo clases en _ese lugar_ y de _ese sujeto._

Suspiró y tragó saliva cuando fue momento de salir de ahí, la idea de tener que atravesar todo el callejón solo lo ponía nervioso. _¿Por qué no te traje conmigo, Padfoot?_

* * *

Lily no podía creer su suerte, había llegado solamente 10 minutos tarde y en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí Merlina aun no se había pasado por su oficina ni había pedido verla, lo cual era maravilloso ya que cada vez faltaba menos para la hora del almuerzo y su jefa siempre se iba a esa hora. Si efectivamente se marchaba sin ir a fastidiarla la pelirroja consideraría ese día como una victoria.

Pero entonces escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse y se tensó, tal vez había hablado demasiado pronto. Subió la mirada temerosa pero suspiró aliviada, y algo confundida, cuando vio entrar a James.

-¡Potter! Em, hola. –Le sonrió extrañada.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –De repente recordó el favor que le había pedido esa mañana y se puso seria.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Hola, Evans y sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes. –Respondió él sentándose en una silla frente a su escritorio.- Lo deje donde su tutor hace un rato.

Lily asintió y quiso volver a relajarse pero aun le quedaba la duda de que hacía James ahí, dudaba que solo quisiera saludarla.

-Y… ¿Querías decirme algo? Digo, supongo que querrás comentarme algo sobre lo que pasó mientras lo llevabas o…

-De hecho sí se trata de eso. –Respondió él y pensó por un segundo antes de decirle:- Evans, no podemos dejar que Harry vuelva a ese lugar.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido mortificado y afligido. A parte de desear que Merlina no la visitara, Lily también había pasado todo ese tiempo orando para que el lugar donde Harry veía sus clases fuera al menos decente.

-¿Tan malo es? –Le preguntó temerosa, llevándose una mano a la frente.- O sea no esperaba que fuera un lugar de 5 estrellas pero…

-Oh no, Evans, es malo de verdad. –Le dijo él imitando su expresión de preocupación.- Sabes que no lo diría si no fuera cierto.

Ella asintió y se mordió un labio de manera pensativa.

-¿Y su tutor? –Preguntó Lily aun con un ápice de esperanza.- Tal vez el lugar no sea bueno pero el sujeto…

-¿Recuerdas en el entrenamiento cuando Moody nos hablaba de los magos tenebrosos a los que había que temerle? –La interrumpió, ella asintió.- Pues hablaba de tipos como este.

Lily bufó a la vez que sentía como se llenaba de preocupación. Si James, que era el ser humano más relajado y temerario que había conocido, le temía a ese lugar entonces la idea de dejar que Harry siguiera yendo no era factible.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Potter? –Le preguntó con aflicción.- Tiene que recibir sus lecciones, las necesita y dudo que el Ministerio tenga mejores tutores.

-Evans, créeme que cualquiera estaría más calificado que ese sujeto. –Respondió James con el seño fruncido.- Lo estuve pensando y creo que nosotros podríamos darle clases.

-¿Nosotros? –Preguntó confundida.- ¿Quiénes somos nosotros?

-Vamos, todos nosotros. –Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Hasta donde se todos sacamos O en nuestros ÉXTASIS, estamos mejor calificados que ese sujeto. Mira, tú le enseñas pociones, Remus le enseña Defensa, Sirius y yo Transfiguraciones y entre todos le enseñamos Encantamientos. Olvídate de Historia de la magia, esa materia no le sirve a nadie para nada.

Lily rió por lo bajo y contuvo el impulso de responderle que historia era una materia muy importante, no quería quedar como una nerd delante de él.

-Eso suena como un plan sólido, Potter, de verdad que sí…

-¿Pero? –Preguntó él fastidiado.-

-No es un "pero" malo, de verdad me gusta esa idea, solo que he estado pensando…

De verdad que la educación de Harry era un tema que había estado atormentándola todo el día y había un pensamiento en particular que le había estado rondando en la cabeza de manera insistente.

-¿Qué? ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Creo que… -Suspiró, de verdad le costaba decir lo siguiente.- Creo que tus padres tenían razón.

James la miró como si acabara de volverse loca o como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

-¿Sobre que? –Preguntó extrañado.- ¿Sobre regalarles a Harry y que ellos decidan?

-¡No, idiota, no sobre eso! –Exclamó irritada, bufó.- Sobre lo de escribirle a Dumbledore, averiguar si existe la más remota posibilidad de que Harry estudie en Hogwarts.

La mirada de James se llenó de realización y ella le puso los ojos en blanco; nunca dejaría de sorprenderle lo lento que era para ciertas cosas.

-Oh, entiendo. –Adoptó una expresión pensativa.- ¿Y tú crees que eso funcione? No conozco a nadie que haya entrado tan tarde a la escuela.

-Yo tampoco. –Respondió Lily con un suspiro.- Pero no nos cuesta nada intentarlo, le escribiré explicándole toda la situación y también le enviaré una copia de las notas de Harry, eso debe ser suficiente.

-Evans, ser hijo nuestro debería ser suficiente para Dumbledore. –Le dijo James con arrogancia.- ¿Fuimos o no fuimos los mejores miembros de la Orden?

Ella rió y le puso los ojos en blanco divertida, sin embargo no le llevó la contraria, si quería Lily podía ser muy arrogante también.

-Bueno, ya veremos si eso nos ayuda en algo… ¿Crees que deberíamos comentarle a Harry? Ya sabes que hablamos lo de preguntarle primero antes de decidir sobre su vida…

-¿Honestamente, Evans? No deberíamos decirle, no hasta tener una respuesta al menos. –Suspiró.- No quiero que se ilusione y luego no pase nada, sabes que ir a Hogwarts le hace más ilusión de la que aparenta.

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor se lo decimos después. –Acordó Lily tratando de no pensar en lo decepcionante que sería que Dumbledore les dijera que no.- En fin, tengo que terminar la columna de mañana y luego almorzaré, cuando vuelva escribo la carta y la envió, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –Se levantó de su silla y esbozó una sonrisita picara.- Y dile que envíe saludos a Mcgonagall de mi parte, eso seguro ayudara.

Lily volvió a reírse y estaba a punto de responderle cuando se abrió la puerta. Posó la mirada ahí y borró su sonrisa en el momento que vio quien entraba.

-¡Merlina! –Exclamó rápidamente poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué estás…? Digo, como… por que…

Su jefa le dedicó una mirada burlona y condescendiente haciendo que Lily se odiara por ponerse tan nerviosa delante de ella.

-Hola, Evans, ¿no pensarías que me iría sin visitarte? –Pero entonces su mirada se posó en el acompañante de Lily y su mirada cambio.- ¿James?

Lily tuvo que parpadear varias veces para estar segura de que un ligero tono de rojo acababa de aparecer en las mejillas de Merlina. Estaba segura de que nunca la había visto sonrojarse, ni en sus años de colegio.

-¡Hola! –Saludó su jefa con una inmensa sonrisa.- ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Em… Hola. –Le respondió James viéndola confundido pero sonriéndole.- ¿Tú eres…?

-¡Soy Merlina! ¡Merlina Aldrige! –Respondió ella con más entusiasmo del que Lily creía necesario.- ¡Estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts! ¡Éramos del mismo año!

-¡Ah, claro! Merlina, sí, ya te recuerdo. Estabas en Ravenclaw. –Lily vio como James esbozaba su mejor sonrisa seductora.- ¿Estás segura de que estudiamos en el mismo año? Porque te has conservado muy bien.

Merlina rió y Lily subió una ceja, empezando a sentir una sensación amarga en el estómago.

-Tú y tus cosas, James, de verdad. –Respondió con una risita.- Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bien, bien, no me quejo. –Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros.- Vine aquí a hablar con Lily sobre Harry, nuestro hijo, ¿te contó de él, cierto?

-Bueno, tanto como contarme no. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa ahora algo más tensa.- Pero sí, recuerdo tu vociferador hablando de… Em, pues de su hijo.

Lily jamás se había sentido tan orgullosa de tener un hijo con James como en ese momento y no entendía de donde venía tanta satisfacción.

-Sí bueno, pude haber sido más prudente. –Rió James.- Pero a mí no me había contado que tenía una jefa tan guapa… ¿Dónde la tenías escondida, Evans?

Merlina volvió a sonreír a la vez que se sonrojaba. Lily por su parte puso los ojos en blanco empezando a sentirse molesta por toda esa situación, _tampoco es para tanto, Potter, contrólate._

-Bueno es que a Lily no le caigo muy bien que digamos. –Respondió ella con inocencia.

 _¿Y eso por que será, idiota?_ Se preguntó Lily irritada a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada incrédula, aquel era el colmo del descaro.

-Ah, es que a Lily no le cae bien casi nadie. –Respondió James divertido.- Oye, Merlina, ¿ya almorzaste?

-Em… No, de hecho no. –Le dijo ella con una sonrisa ilusionada.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías algo en mente?

-Umm, bueno por aquí cerca queda un restaurante muy bueno. –Le dedicó otra sonrisa coqueta.- ¿Quisieras acompañarme? Claro, si ya terminaste tu trabajo por aquí.

-¡Sí, sí, ya termine! –Respondió Merlina emocionada.- Te acompañaré, si ya terminaste de hablar con Ev… Con Lily.

 _Ah, ahora si me llamo Lily._

-Sí, ya terminamos, de hecho ya me iba…

-¡James! –Se encontró diciéndole Lily.- ¡Aun no habíamos terminado de hablar!

-¿Cómo que no? –Preguntó el confundido.- Quedamos en que le escribirías a Dumbledore después del almuerzo, ¿te molesta que me vaya?

 _¡Sí, me molesta que te vayas con mi despreciable jefa! ¡No estoy segura de porque me molesta pero lo hace así que no vayas!_ Gritó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo no le daría la satisfacción a Merlina de verla irritada por su culpa así que esbozó una tensa y forzada sonrisa.

-No, no me molesta para nada. –Respondió entre dientes.- Vayan y diviértanse.

-Perfecto. –Le dijo James sonriente.- Te veo más tarde cuando lleve a Harry a casa.

Y luego sin decir más nada camino hacia Merlina y le abrió la puerta para que saliera, ella lo hizo sin dejar de verlo con una sonrisita idiota y salieron de la oficina de Lily sin dedicarle ni una mirada más.

Lily se sentó en su silla con brusquedad y tomó su pluma para seguir escribiendo su columna, sin embargo se sentía tan enfadada que solo lograba escribir frases sin sentido. ¡Estaba tan enojada! Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, ¿Cómo podía James hacerle eso? ¡Nadie en su círculo social estaba autorizado para ser amable con Merlina Aldrige! ¡Mucho menos para llevarla a almorzar! ¡Además que estaban hablando de Harry y él así como así solo se desentendía de la conversación! Estaba tan enfadada con él, era como un adolescente, hormonal, idiota, irresponsable…

-¡Lily! –Escuchó una voz desde la puerta.- Yo…

-¡Maldición! –Gritó enfadada.- ¡¿Y ahora que?!

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber reaccionado así cuando vio que el que acababa de entrar a su oficina era Adam, quien la veía sorprendido y con algo de temor.

-Em… ¿Todo bien? –Preguntó dudoso.- ¿Es un mal momento? Puedo volver después si tú…

-¡No, no! Estoy bien. –Tomó aire tratando de calmarse y le sonrió.- Tranquilo, y discúlpame, de verdad estoy bien es solo que… Agh, me agarraste algo molesta.

-Eso lo noté. –Respondió Adam acercándose a su escritorio.- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que acabo de ver a Potter irse con Merlina?

Lily gruñó, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso querían que todo el mundo los viera?

-¿Puedes creer eso? –Bufó Lily.- Es decir, ¿Cómo puede salir con ella? Si es un ser humano tan odioso y miserable y…

-Bueno, Lily ella es así contigo pero no sabemos…

-¡Ah no! ¡No la defiendas! –Exclamó de manera amenazadora.- ¡Tú también no, Adam! ¡No te pongas de su lado!

-No me pongo de su lado, amor. –Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Solo trato de…

-¡Y aunque solo me tratara así a mí! ¿Eso no es peor? ¡Nadie que se considere mi amigo o lo que sea que James me considere debería salir con alguien que me trata tan mal! ¡Es una cuestión de principios! ¡De lealtad! ¡Es el padre de mi hijo y sale con la mujer que me hace la vida imposible! ¿Qué te dice eso de él?

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo único que te molesta?

Lily se tensó cuando escuchó el tono con el que Adam había dicho eso. Es decir, sí, por supuesto que solo era por eso que estaba tan enfadada, ¿Qué otra razón podría haber? Sin embargo no quería que su novio se hiciera ideas raras, lo que menos necesitaba era eso. Así que decidió tragarse toda su ira y le dedicó la sonrisa más tranquila y bonita que tenía.

-Pero claro que es solo eso. –Respondió ella sorprendentemente calmada.- Lo siento, no debí ponerme así… Dame un beso, ¿si? Ayúdame a calmarme.

Se sintió aliviada cuando vio a su prometido sonreírle e inclinarse sobre su escritorio para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Sonrió y le respondió, decidida a dejar atrás cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con James y Merlina.

-Um, mucho mejor. –Respondió sonriente cuando Adam se separó.- Bien, ¿querías decirme algo?

-Sip, conseguí algo que hará que olvides todo ese mal humor.

Lily lo miró confundida al ver la sonrisa emocionada con la que había dicho eso. Entonces subió una ceja cuando Adam le mostró una entrada bastante conocida.

-Adam, ya te dije que te acompañaría al bendito mundial. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Y no te ofendas pero recordarlo no me hace tan feliz como creo que te hace a ti…

-No es una de nuestras entradas, tonta. –Respondió Adam sonriendo.- ¡Es una entrada extra! Un amigo me la consiguió.

Ella entendió de inmediato a que se refería con eso y le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa a la vez que sentía como el pecho se le llenaba de emoción.

-¡Ahora podemos llevar a Harry con nosotros! –Exclamó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Adam.- ¡Amor, esa es la mejor noticia que…! Espera, ¿es para Harry, no?

-Claro que es para Harry. –Rió Adam.- ¿Para quién más sería?

-¡Ah! ¡Adam, eres el mejor de verdad! –Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.- ¡Es la mejor noticia del día!

-Todo sea para verte así de feliz. –Respondió él con ternura.- Te amo, Lily.

Ella tragó saliva y trató de no tensarse mucho, tenía que disimular lo incómoda que eso la ponía.

-Yo también te amo. –Le dijo con un hilo de voz pero luego agregó con más entusiasmo.- ¡Y amo que con esto me conviertas en la madre más genial del mundo!

Él rió y la apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Lily se sentía tan emocionada en ese momento que casi olvidaba la preocupación y la rabia que había sentido unos minutos antes. ¡No podía esperar para mostrarle la entrada a Harry!

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en el sofá de su salón leyendo El Profeta de ese día, le resultaba gracioso como nunca leía el periódico en el que trabajaba sino hasta la tarde cuando ya posiblemente las noticias más importantes habían cambiado, simplemente era una costumbre que había agarrado.

Entonces escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte le alegraba que Harry hubiera llegado y por otro seguía enfadada con James por lo de más temprano. Se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la entrada para recibirlos, esbozó una enorme sonrisa cuando se encontró con su hijo.

-¡Volviste! –Le dijo sonriente.- ¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Tuviste un buen día?

-Estuvo bien, no me quejo. –Respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros pero sonriendo.- Es la escuela al fin y al cabo, no debería ser emocionante.

Lily rió por lo bajo y trató de dedicarle una mirada severa pero no salió muy bien.

-¿De que hablas, niño? –Preguntó James llegando a su lado.- ¡Si la escuela es el lugar más divertido del mundo!

En otro momento Lily se habría reído también con eso pero de nuevo, seguía enfadada.

-Habla por ti mismo. –Le dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Subiré a dejar mis cosas, ya vuelvo.

Lily le sonrió con cariño y observó como subía las escaleras y desaparecía en el piso de arriba.

-Entonces, ¿enviaste la carta?

Al escuchar la pregunta de James no pudo evitar voltearse a verlo con una mirada hostil.

-Hey, Evans, ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Qué hice ahora?

Pensó su respuesta por un momento pero al final decidió no decirle nada al respecto de su molestia sobre Merlina, no le permitiría saber que tenía la capacidad de ponerla tan furiosa. Así que relajó su expresión y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, no has hecho nada. Ignórame. –Suspiró tratando de mantenerse calmada.- Sí, envíe la carta pero supongo que responderá más tarde o mañana… ¿Pasó algo nuevo mientras lo recogía?

-Pues, ¿recuerdas que te comenté que el lugar era escalofriante? –Lily asintió.- Pues cuando está anocheciendo es peor.

Lily bufó fastidiada y tuvo un escalofrío al pensar en su hijo en ese lugar.

-Fantástico. –Respondió mortificada.- De verdad espero que Dumbledore no nos rechace de una vez.

-Espero lo mismo. Por cierto. –James se aclaró la garganta.- No le habrás comentado sobre, ya sabes… Como concebimos a Harry y eso, en donde…

-Sí, Potter, de hecho le envíe una detallada explicación de nuestro encuentro sexual adolescente. –Dijo con ironía antes de poner los ojos en blanco.- No le conté nada de eso pero estoy segura de que si hace las sumas podrá hacerse una idea.

-Cierto… Bueno. –Se encogió de hombros.- De cualquier forma es su culpa por habernos nombrado premios anuales el mismo año.

Ella rió por lo bajo y su yo interno frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo se le hacía tan fácil hacerla reír?

-¡Ah, Potter, por cierto! –Exclamó sonriente cuando recordó la noticia que Adam le había dado ese día.- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Evans, yo también tenía que hablar algo contigo.

-¡Tengo entradas para llevar a Harry al mundial de Quidditch! –Dijeron ambos a unísono.

Callaron y se vieron sorprendidos pero de inmediato se echaron a reír.

-¡No bromees ahora! –Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, dejaron de reír.- ¡Hablo en serio!

-¡Yo sí estoy hablando en serio! –Dijo James con seriedad.

-¡Y yo también lo hago! –Respondió Lily.- ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Evans…

-Potter…

-¡Yo voy a llevar a Harry al mundial! –Dijeron nuevamente a unísono.- ¡No, no lo harás! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que hacer? ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!

-¡Evans, a ti ni siquiera te gusta el Quidditch! –Exclamó James exasperado.- ¿Vas a quitarme este momento padre-hijo? ¿De verdad?

-¿Y tú vas a quitarme que Harry piense que soy una mamá genial? –Preguntó Lily con testarudez.- ¡No te dejaré hacer eso!

-¡No seas necia! –James bufó enojado.- ¿Qué harás cuando estén allá? ¿Aburrirlo hasta la muerte con todas tus preguntas sobre el juego?

-¡Para tu información, Potter, he aprendido bastante desde que estoy con Adam! –Mintió, la verdad era que nunca le prestaba atención cuando hablaba de Quidditch.

-¿Y que has aprendido? ¿Lo bien que lucen los jugadores en sus uniformes?

-¡No hagas chistes sexistas ahora, Potter! –Le advirtió empezando a enojarse de verdad.- ¡Eso solo empeorara las cosas conmigo!

-No me importa si empeoro o no las cosas. –Le respondió enfadado.- Solo me importa que me dejes llevarme a mi hijo al mundial, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué no llevas a tu nueva novia contigo? –Le preguntó Lily con rabia, sin poder evitar tocar ese tema.- Lucías tan feliz hoy, llévatela a ella.

-¡Oh, por favor, Evans! ¿Hablas de Merlina? –Puso los ojos en blanco, irritado.- ¡Ella no es mi novia, solo la lleve a almorzar!

-¿En serio? ¡Porque estuviste apunto de follártela sobre mi escritorio!

-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho a ti que te importa? –Preguntó James con una sonrisa malévola.- Vamos, Evans, no me digas que estás celosa.

-¡Ja, ya quisieras, Potter! ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan engreído?

-¿Cómo es posible que tú seas tan fastidiosa?

-¡Yo no…!

-¿En serio están peleando de nuevo?

Ambos se callaron cuando escucharon la voz de Harry en las escaleras. Se voltearon a verlo y Lily sintió como el estómago se le revolvía cuando notó la mirada enojada y decepcionada con la que los veía su hijo, tragó saliva.

-¿Eso era lo mucho que intentarían cumplir su promesa? –Preguntó con hostilidad.- Honestamente duraron más de lo que esperaba.

-Harry, nosotros no… No estábamos peleando. –Le dijo James tratando de sonreír.- Solo estábamos…

-Sí, estaban dialogando en voz muy alta. –El chico puso los ojos en blanco.- Olvídenlo, me voy a mi habitación.

Lily miró como Harry se daba vuelta para empezar a subir las escaleras y se llenó de desesperación. ¡No! ¡Así no se suponía que terminaría el día! ¡No iba a dejar que terminara así!

-¡Harry, espera, espera! –Se apresuró a llamarlo.- ¡No te vayas! ¡Prometiste que no escaparías!

-¡Y ustedes prometieron que no discutirían! –Respondió él enfadado.- ¡Creo que eso de no cumplir promesas es hereditario!

-¡Vamos, niños, no te pongas así! –Le dijo James con voz suplicante.- Déjanos explicarte, tratemos de arreglarlo.

-¡Sí, Harry, por favor! –Le pidió Lily.- Tratemos de cumplir nuestras promesas, Nosotros no peleamos y tú no te vas, ¿sí?

Harry los miró por un momento hasta que finalmente suspiró resignado y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, haciendo que sus dos padres soltaran un suspiro de alivio.

-Bien, explíquense. –Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué peleaban?

James y Lily se miraron como preguntándose como debían abordar ese tema sin empezar a pelear de nuevo. Al final fue él el primero en hablar.

-Pues creo que deberíamos empezar con nuestra primera parte de la promesa. –Dijo James con un tono diplomático parecido al que Remus usaba.- Y eso sería preguntarle a Harry como se siente sobre nuestros planes.

-Excelente idea. –Tuvo que admitir Lily. Se volvió hacia su hijo con una sonrisa.- Harry; James y yo queremos saber si te gustaría ir al mundial de Quidditch.

Al principio la mirada de Harry se quedó como en blanco, haciendo imposible para Lily descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo. Después el chico abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como buscando las palabras.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó como si le faltara el aire.- ¿Están…? ¡¿Esto es una pregunta seria?!

-Em… Sí, sí lo es. –Respondió Lily confundida.- Pero si no quieres entonces…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar el orden de sus ideas, el chico se arrojó sobre ellos y les dio un inmenso abrazo a los dos. Ellos se vieron sorprendidos pero sonrientes.

-¡Pero claro que quiero ir! –Exclamó Harry emocionado.- ¿Van a llevarme? ¡¿De verdad van a llevarme?!

-Sí, niño, hablamos en serio. –Le dijo James divertido.- Honor de ex-capitán.

Lily rió por lo bajo y se permitió disfrutar de lo bien que la hacía sentir ese inesperado abrazo familiar.

-¡No puedo creer que de verdad vayamos a ir! –Siguió diciendo Harry.- ¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en…!

Pero no terminó lo que quería decir, se tensó en el abrazo y se separó de ellos, viéndolos con una mirada sospechosa. Sus padres lo miraron confundidos por su repentino cambio de ánimo.

-¿Por qué estaban discutiendo entonces? –Tragó saliva, nervioso.- ¿Alguno de los dos no quiere que vaya?

Y por supuesto, esa pregunta la hizo viendo a Lily quien se apresuró a corregirlo.

-¡No, Harry, ambos queremos que vayas!

-¿Entonces por que pelean?

-Bueno porque… -Lily dudó.

-Porque ambos tenemos entradas, niño. –Suspiró James.- Casualmente tenemos una entrada para ti y obviamente hay que decidir…

-Decidir con quien iré. –Harry hizo una mueca.- Claro, no podía ser tan sencillo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ni James ni Lily quitaron su mirada de Harry, él se dio cuenta de esto y los miró con incredulidad.

-¡No estarán esperando que yo escoja con quien ir! ¿O sí?

-¡No, no, por supuesto que no! –Dijeron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.

La verdad era que Lily si había esperado que lo hiciera y algo le decía que James había estado esperando lo mismo.

-Oh, bueno entonces… -Harry empezó a decir pero después los miró con realización.- ¿De verdad tenemos que escoger?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Lily extrañada.- ¿A que te refieres?

-O sea, ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que dijimos? Actuar como… -Harry bajó la mirada luciendo avergonzado.- Como una familia.

Lily sintió como se le encogía el corazón y se mordió el labio. No había cosa que deseara más que darle a Harry una familia pero no sabía como podía hacerlo en ese momento, por suerte James hablo.

-¿Y tienes una idea de cómo haríamos eso, Harry? Estamos abiertos a sugerencias, de eso se trata.

-Pues… -Harry dudó.- Tienen derecho a odiar mi idea, ¿de acuerdo? –James y Lily asintieron.- Bueno… ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos? Nos quedamos en una misma tienda y así disfrutamos la experiencia juntos. Y puedo decirle a Hannah que nos acompañe para que ninguno pierda la entrada, si a ustedes no les molesta y si sus padres la dejan; claro.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada durante unos segundos, se miraron de reojo y Lily supo que estaban pensando lo mismo. No sabían como podía resultar la idea de compartir tanto tiempo juntos, conociéndolos podían empezar a discutir por cualquier estupidez y arruinarlo todo... Pero la forma en que Harry los veía, con los ojitos llenos de expectativas y esperanza, hizo que Lily se sintiera capaz de olvidar lo mucho que James la irritaba y pasar todo un mes viviendo con él en una tienda si con eso podía hacer feliz a Harry. Sonrió y el niño le sonrió de vuelta.

-Yo creo que es una genial idea. –Se volvió hacia James.- ¿Y tú?

Él le sonrió sin pensarlo ni un segundo y Lily se sintió agradecida de que al menos estuvieran de acuerdo en hacer feliz a su hijo.

-Yo también lo creo. –Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.- Y eso de llevar a Hannah me parece estupendo, tendré que comprar una tienda más grande pero eso no será problema.

La sonrisa de Harry aumentó y volvió a acercarse a ellos para abrazarlos nuevamente. Lily suspiró y se encogió de hombros viendo a James, él le respondió guiñándole un ojo, como en una promesa silenciosa de hacer que aquel viaje saliera bien, no por ellos, ellos no importaban, no importaba si se sentían incómodos uno con el otro o si no se soportaban, lo único que importaba era Harry y que él disfrutara de una experiencia con la que nunca había soñado y que le hacía tanta ilusión.

Y Lily pensó que mientras esas ganas y esa necesidad de hacer feliz a Harry los uniera entonces siempre podrían hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

 **En el próximo pasara algo que muchos han deseado y supongo que ya se estarán haciendo una idea de lo que es! ¡Estoy emocionada por escribirlo! Trataré de traerlo lo más pronto posible, espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron, dejenme sus opiniones en un review y nos estaremos leyendo pronto, besitos y abrazos xoxoxo**


	13. El niño que vivió

**Aviso:** **_Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected." Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Adam Pevertine pertenece a la autora._**

 **¡Hellooooo! No puedo creer que logré terminar este capi antes de navidad, estoy emocionada pero a la vez demasiado nerviosa, siento que este es clave y no estoy segura si les gustara, espero que sí pero bueno ya veremos.**

 **DawnDream9435:** **¡Que bueno que te gustara el final! Espero que este también te guste, disfrutalo! xoxo**

 **Alejandra Darcy: Yo odio a la jefa de Lily también JEJE no se debería decir eso porque es mi personaje pero bueno es la verdad. No puedo decirte con quien terminara Harry pero tu opinión sobre HarryxHannah será tomada en cuenta *-* ¡Gracias por el review comos siempre! Eres un sol, espero que disfrutes el capi.**

 **Naza Ford:** **¡My darling! Espero que te haya ido bien en tus parciales, ahora a disfrutar de las vacaciones! Aquí he traído este capítulo como un regalo de navidad adelantado, espero te guste JEJE. ¡Que felicidad que te gustara la escena de Sirius y Marlene! Trataré de agregar más a medida que avance el fic, empieza a gustarme escribir sobre ellos. Amo leer tus hipótesis JAJAJA aunque no pueda decirte si estás en lo cierto o no, más temprano que tarde averiguaras todo! Ya veremos como se comportan James y Lily en el mundial, como todo es un sube y baja con esos dos... Y obvio que ella solo esta celosa de Merlina, no siento que sea spoiler porque es algo obvio así que sí lo está. Dumbledore llega en este capi a responder todas tus preguntas muajajja. Espero que te guste este chapter, repito: estoy demasiado nerviosa! Espero tu review ansiosa, siento que será mi regalo de navidad jeeee. Te envío un besote y saludos xoxo nos estamos leyendo!**

 **AniiJ98:** **Siempre que necesites desahogarte con los personajes estoy abierta a escucharte jajjaja se que a veces hace falta. Y como dije anteriormente, la relación entre James y Lily es un sube y baja, me da un poco de miedo que piensen que es me contradijo porque a veces los hago pelear y a veces están bien así que me alegra saber que te está gustando como lo he ido llevando. Harry y Sirius son puro amor siento que dejo ver mi favoritismo por ellos demasiado obvio :$$$$ No lo puedo evitar. Naaa, los padres de James no le quitaran su dinero, es un niño consentido esas son puras amenazas, síiiiii Hermione pronto saldrá y a pesar de que veo que no te agradan los Weasley ellos también)): porque yo los amo. ¡Feliz navidad para ti también! Un besote y que disfrutes el capi, byeeeee**

 **Lily Charlotte Evans:** **¡Tus review son tan tiernos, siempre me sacas una sonrisa! Gracias por tus palabras bonitas sobre mi escritura y los personajes, ojala disfrutes este capi! Un beso! (L)**

 **neko-hime-snape:** **Que bueno que te guste el fic y que te sientas identificado, me hace muy feliz saber que puedo hacer que mis lectores se conecten con la historia! Okay voy a admitir que me tentó la idea de hacer que Snape y Harry se llevaran bien solo para ver la reacción de James, me tentó muuuucho... Pero tengo que ser honesta contigo y decirte que dudo mucho irme por ese camino): Im sorry! La verdad es que hasta ahora no me he tardado más de una semana en actualizar, por suerte me toma pocos días escribir los capítulos y ahora como estoy de vacaciones actualizo más rápido así que más o menos como cuatro o cinco días! Espero que te siga gustando la historia! Gracias por tu review, saludos!  
**

 **0 Show me love 0:** **¡No me has ofendido para nada! Más bien muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer el fic y dejarme tus críticas, lo has hecho de manera muy amable y constructiva y trataré de seguir tus consejos! Es la primera historia que escribo así que estoy abierta a sugerencias, muchas gracias!**

 **Okay, los dejó para que lean esto, repito que estoy muy nerviosa ya que como les dije en el chap anterior este es muy importante, es largo porque traté de explicarlo todo lo mejor posible, sin embargo si me falto algo o les quedo dudas dejenmelo saber y trataré de responderles (siempre y cuando no sea spoiler. Lean y disfruten! Mientras yo estaré por aquí sufriendo ataques de ansiedad esperando sus reviews.**

* * *

 **12\. El niño que vivió.**

 _Ya había estado en esa casa. No sabía cuando, ni como, pero sabía que ya había estado ahí._

 _Harry tenía frío y también tenía miedo. Esa mansión no le causaba buena impresión, no sabía si era porque se veía que nadie había estado ahí en años o porque era una noche oscura sin luna, no estaba seguro de cual era la razón pero sabía que estar ahí parado frente a ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta. Lo peor de toda era sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía, y es que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahí, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se fuera lo más lejos posible pero sus piernas no parecían captar el mensaje, por el contrario éstas se movían hacia delante, decididas a entrar a la casa._

 _Él no sabía si era posible pero una vez adentro sintió que el miedo que tenía se elevó diez veces más, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, lo único que Harry escuchaba eran unas voces desde el piso de arriba, no podía entender que decían y no lograba reconocer ninguna pero había una en particular que destacaba por encima de las demás y hacía que Harry sintiera un vacío en el estómago y que se le agarrotaran los músculos, sentía que ya el miedo había dado paso a algo peor, sentía pavor y casi desesperación._

 _Y entonces como si ya no estaba lo suficiente aterrado, sintió como algo le rozaba la pierna de manera lenta y tediosa. Bajo la mirada y abrió muchísimo los ojos cuando vio que lo que se arrastraba junto a él era una serpiente, la serpiente más grande que había visto en su vida además. Lo peor fue cuando ésta se detuvo y se volvió para verlo, clavando sus ojos amarillos en él antes de decirle:_

 _-Se acerca la hora._

 _Hubo algo tan siniestro y amenazador en esas palabras que Harry abrió la boca para gritar pero nada salió, fue como si le hubieran cortado las cuerdas vocales, no podía emitir ni un solo sonido. Estaba aterrado, quería salir de ese lugar, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Dónde estaba James? ¿Por qué Lily no se había dado cuenta que no estaba? Quería irse, quería estar a salvo, quería despertar…_

Y justo cuando pensó en eso, Harry abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estuvo unos segundos con la mirada pegada en el techo escuchando su corazón latir como si lo tuviera en los oídos, estaba temblando y sudaba frío… Además algo muy extraño le pasaba, le dolía la cicatriz. No, no la cabeza como era normal después de una pesadilla sino la cicatriz, no era muy intenso era mas bien como un ardor pero de todas maneras no era una sensación agradable.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos tratando de acompasar su respiración y sus pulsaciones, tratando de hacerse entender que nada de lo que acababa de ver era real, tenía que recordar lo que James le había dicho " _No dejes que te afecte, es solo un sueño"._ Sí, solo un sueño, Harry lo sabía, no era estúpido… ¿Pero entonces por que se sentía tan real? ¿Por qué las palabras de la serpiente seguían resonando en su mente tan vívidamente? Suspiró afligido, había pensado que lo de entender reptiles había quedado atrás pero al parecer eso nunca lo abandonaría.

Al recordar eso se preguntó si sería adecuado contarles a Lily y a James sobre ese pequeño "don" que tenía, sin embargo eliminó la idea de inmediato, no quería preocuparlos o que pensaran que… Bueno, que había algo mal en él. Harry sabía perfectamente que hablar pársel era algo que no estaba bien visto en la comunidad mágica por eso la única persona que sabía que tenía esa habilidad era Hannah y eso porque ella había estado junto a él cuando habían encontrado una pequeña serpiente en el jardín de uno de sus orfanatos y Harry había entendido todo lo que había dicho, Hannah siempre le decía que no había nada de que avergonzarse pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de eso. Después pensó que quizás podría hablar con ella sobre sus pesadillas, su amiga siempre era buena escuchando y aconsejándolo.

Cuando ya empezaba a sentir que se calmaba, el chico posó la mirada en el reloj de su mesa de noche, primero sonrió al ver como la manecilla en forma de escoba se movía, Lily le había atinado con ese obsequio, pero después gruñó fastidiado cuando vio que ya era la hora de levantarse, tenía que estar listo cuando James llegara por él para llevarlo con su tutor. Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez por pensar en lo mucho que su padre le temía al callejón Knockturn pero como de todas formas lo acompañaba.

Una vez listo, Harry bajo las escaleras para desayunar antes de irse, aun se sentía un poco mal por su pesadilla pero pensaba que un estómago lleno podría hacerlo sentir mejor. Suspiró feliz cuando olió que Lily había hecho tostadas esa mañana, definitivamente su madre era la mejor cocinera del mundo, el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando escuchó que Lily y Adam estaban hablando y había algo en el tono de sus voces que hizo saber a Harry que era una conversación privada que no debía oír y casi no lo hace… Pero recordó que Sirius le había dicho que escuchar conversaciones privadas era una actividad injustamente despreciada, así que se quedó junto a la puerta y empezó a oír.

-No es que me moleste, Lily, de verdad no. –Escuchó que Adam decía.- Es que no entiendo como al principio iríamos solo nosotros tres y de repente Potter se unió.

Oh, Harry definitivamente quería escuchar eso, sabía que hablaban del Mundial.

-Y Sirius, Remus y Peter también se unieron. –Respondió Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.- Ah y Hannah la amiga de Harry en cuanto hable con sus padres, seríamos 8 en total.

El pecho de Harry se hinchó con emoción ante eso, la idea de ir a ver el Mundial de Quidditch aun lo tenía flotando en una nube de felicidad y saber que lo compartiría con tanta gente que le agradaba lo hacía mejor.

-¿Y es realmente necesario que nos quedemos todos en una sola tienda? –Preguntó Adam.- Podríamos llevar dos, sería más cómodo…

Harry frunció el seño y se preocupó un poco, le agradaba Adam pero eso cambiaría si por su culpa se dividían las tiendas, por suerte Lily desechó esa idea.

-No, Harry tuvo la idea de compartir y así lo haremos. –Dijo su madre con determinación.- Además, si nos dividimos lo más seguro es que prefiera pasar la noche con ellos 4 porque mentalmente tienen su edad.

Harry no supo si reír ante lo de la edad mental, que era cierto, o sentirse culpable porque Lily aun suponía de una vez que prefería pasar tiempo con James y sus amigos que con ella, eso no era cierto… Casi nunca al menos.

-Está bien, está bien. –Adam suspiró resignado.- Es solo que pienso que veo a James Potter más de lo necesario…

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó cuando escuchó aquello, no le había gustado ese tono y mucho menos que hablara mal de James. Bueno, no era hablar mal como tal pero que lo mencionara en un mal sentido.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Adam? Es el padre de Harry. –Respondió Lily tratando de sonar fastidiada.- Y a él le gusta tenerlo cerca, no pienso interferir con eso.

-¿Solo por eso no quieres interferir, Lily?

Harry pudo sentir un poco de amargura en la pregunta de Adam y honestamente esa vez no pudo culparlo, el tono con el que Lily había dicho eso de que solo dejaba que James estuviera cerca por su hijo no había sonado nada convincente e incluso parecía más feliz que fastidiada por eso. Harry no supo porque pero eso le provocó una sensación cálida en el pecho.

-Pero claro que es solo por eso. –Respondió Lily sin darse cuenta del tono de su novio.- Créeme Adam yo quiero cerca a James tan poco como tú… Pero mientras contribuya con la felicidad de Harry pues bienvenido sea.

Aun no se acostumbraba a eso, era tan raro tener a alguien que pusiera su felicidad por encima de sus deseos propios que Harry se sentía incómodo pero a la vez se sentía agradecido. El rugir de su estómago lo hizo decidir que ya no quería seguir escuchando así que entró a la cocina con cara de no romper ni un plato.

También decidió que estaba más que de acuerdo en acostumbrarse a la sonrisa que Lily le dedicaba cada vez que veía que se había despertado, le sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Hey, hablando del rey de Roma. –Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Creo que te llamé con el pensamiento.

-¿Estabas hablando de mí? –Preguntó Harry haciéndose el sorprendido.- ¿Tan temprano?

-Um, ¿no sabías? Siempre estoy hablando de ti.

El tono con el que había dicho eso era bromista pero Harry no pudo evitar recordar cuando Sirius le había comentado que todo lo que sus padres hacían era hablar de él. Con eso en la mente y las palabras de Lily diciendo que solo quería hacerlo feliz, Harry se acercó a su madre y la abrazo.

-Aw, mírate, eres una persona mañanera después de todo. –Respondió ella con cariño.- Honestamente no se de quien lo sacaste.

Entonces lo envolvió con uno de sus brazos, con el otro revolvía un sartén con huevos, y lo apretó contra más contra ella. A Harry le pareció sorprendente como mientras junto a ellos un sweater se estaba tejiendo solo y una jarra de jugo llenaba los vasos, a él le parecía la cosa más mágica del mundo como un simple abrazo de Lily había logrado acabar por completo con las malas sensaciones de su pesadilla.

-Ven, Harry, siéntate. –Lo llamó Adam con una sonrisa.- Lily ya te sirvió las tostadas.

A pesar de que quería estar enfadado con Adam por como había hablado de James la verdad era que no podía, él siempre lo trataba con amabilidad, además trataba bien a Lily y eso significaba mucho para Harry así que al final le sonrió y se separó de su madre para sentarse junto a él.

-¿Listo para un nuevo día de escuela? –Le preguntó Adam.

-No, nunca lo estaré. –Respondió Harry con amargura.- Odio ir a ese lugar, ni siquiera lo considero una escuela.

-Vamos, se que no es la mejor de las situaciones. –Lo animó el novio de su madre.- Pero es mejor que no recibir ninguna enseñanza, tienes que sacar lo mejor de esto.

Harry trató de sonreír pero no pudo. Era un consejo muy bueno, _eso_ era un consejo paternal y se sintió mal al pensar que James no solía dar consejos así.

Entonces los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte golpe desde el salón de al lado.

-¡Auch! ¡Evans, odio tu maldita chimenea! –Escucharon gritar a James.- ¿Qué necesidad tienes de ponerle tantos maderos?

Harry sintió como Adam se tensaba junto a él y vio como Lily ponía los ojos en blanco, él por su parte se limitó a reír por lo bajo. Acto seguido James entró a la cocina sobándose el hombro pero sonrió cuando posó la mirada en su hijo.

-¡Aquí está mi buscador favorito! –Exclamó acercándose a Harry y pasándole una mano por el cabello.- Así me gusta, niño, que estés listo cuando yo llegue.

-¡Suéltame, me despeinas! –Le dijo Harry divertido alejándolo de él.- Y pensé que Donovan era tu buscador favorito.

-Cierto, tú serías mi buscador favorito menor de 18. Y tengo noticias para ti: siempre estás despeinado.

-Y yo te culpo a ti por eso, Potter. –Le dijo Lily.- Merlín, ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido usar un peine?

-Por favor, Lily eso arruinaría la magia. –Respondió luciendo escandalizado.- No le hagas caso, Harry, a las chicas les encanta… Hola, Pevertine, ¡ _bon appétit!_

-Hola, James, igual para ti. –Añadió cuando vio que éste había tomado una tostada del plato de Harry.- Y tengo que concordar contigo, Donovan también es mi buscador favorito.

-¡¿Verdad que es el mejor del mundo?! Oh, amigo, siento que te amo. Evans, si lo dejas ir juro que te asesinaré.

-De verdad dudo que haya uno mejor que él… ¿Pero has visto lo que este chico Krum ha estado haciendo? Me gusta bastante.

-¡Es grandioso, tiene unas jugadas fantásticas! –Exclamó Harry.- ¡No puedo esperar por verlo en el mundial!

-Yo tampoco, y de verdad espero que lo haga bien porque tengo mucho oro apostado en Bulgaria. –Comentó James.

-¿Sí? Que raro, siempre pensé que le irías a Irlanda.

-No, no, este año no quiero nada con Reino Unido. –Dijo James con una mueca de desagrado.- No después de esa vergüenza que nos hizo pasar el equipo de Inglaterra.

-Eso fue bastante deprimente. –Suspiró Harry, abatido al recordar.- ¿Cómo pudieron perder trescientos noventa a diez?

-Transilvania era un equipo muy fuerte. –Dijo Adam con el seño fruncido.- Fue lamentable pero creo que hicieron su mejor trabajo…

-¡Ja! Su mejor trabajo hubiera sido que al menos anotaran veinte, fue una derrota patética y además…

-¡Hey! –Exclamó Lily de repente.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego llamado 'hablemos de algo que Lily entienda'? He escuchado que es bastante divertido.

-Vamos, Evans, ¿no estás feliz de que los hombres de tu vida estén creando un lazo? –Preguntó James divertido.

-Querrás decir el hombre de mi vida y dos adolescentes, Potter.

-¿Por qué llamas adolescente a Pevertine? Eso es rudo, Evans.

Harry rió a la vez que Lily ponía los ojos en blanco, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, cariño. –Se disculpó Adam a la vez que se ponía de pie para ir junto a ella.- No más platica sobre Quidditch.

-Lo agradecería mucho.

-Bien, ahora tengo que ir al trabajo, te veo en el almuerzo –Adam beso a Lily en la mejilla y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.- Que te vaya bien hoy, Harry. Buena charla, James.

Harry le respondió con una sonrisa y mientras veía como salía de la cocina no pudo evitar pensar que había preferido irse debido al comentario de James, pero casi siempre se marchaba a esa hora así que probablemente no tenía nada que ver.

Como fuera, Harry inconscientemente se sintió feliz de haberse quedado solo con sus padres cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos. Sonrió divertido al ver a James tratando de robar huevos del sartén mientras que Lily lo alejaba golpeando su mano repetidamente.

-¡Evans! ¡Deja de golpearme! –Le dijo con un pequeño puchero.- No he desayunado, ¿vas a dejarme pasando hambre?

-Si dejas que se terminen de hacer podré servirte. –Le respondió ella.- ¿Y por que no desayunaste antes de venir?

-Porque mi esposa no se había despertado y él es quien me cocina, creo que estuvo anoche con la editora de tu columna y sabes que cuando eso pasa…

-¡Cállate! Asco, asco, no quiero escuchar sobre la vida sexual de Sirius y Marlene.

La sensación que Harry sentía en su pecho en ese momento era una que pocas veces podía experimentar pero que le encantaba, lo sentía cada vez que James y Lily decidían actuar como seres civilizados y como si de hecho se agradaran. Entonces así era como se sentían los desayunos en familia.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el repiqueteo insistente que sonaba contra la ventana. Volteó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y se encontró con una lechuza que no dejaba de tocar el cristal con su pico.

-Harry, ¿podrías abrirle, por favor? Temo dejar a James solo con la comida.

El chico asintió y se levantó de su silla para ir a abrir la ventana, lo hizo y la lechuza marrón le entregó la carta antes de alejarse. Harry la miró confundido, si se la había entregado entonces era suya pero él no estaba esperando correspondencia de nadie y esa no era la lechuza de Hannah.

Confirmó que la carta era suya cuando leyó su nombre en la parte de atrás seguido de la dirección de Lily, le dio la vuelta y casi la deja caer al ver aquel sello.

Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces para estar completamente seguro de que su vista no le estaba jugando sucio pero no, no se estaba imaginando nada. El chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, sentía que le habían removido todo el aire de los pulmones y que sus ojos dejarían su rostro en cualquier momento. _Tiene que ser una broma._

-¿Todo bien, niño? –Le preguntó James.- ¿Quién es?

-Es… Es… -Tragó saliva.- Es…

-¿Quién es, Harry? –Preguntó Lily preocupada.

El subió la mirada hacia ellos que lo veían confundidos y preocupados, quería decirles que todo estaba bien pero en verdad no sabía si lo estaba. No encontró las palabras para responderles así que solo les enseñó la parte delantera de la carta. Los rostros de sus padres se llenaron de entendimiento al ver el sello característico de su antiguo colegio. El sello de Hogwarts.

-¡Ábrelo, Harry! –Le dijo Lily emocionada.- ¡Ve que dice!

-No… Debe ser para ti. –Logró decir Harry finalmente, ofreciéndole el sobre a su madre.- Seguro se equivocaron, es tuya…

-¿Dice tu nombre? –Le preguntó James, Harry asintió.- ¡Entonces es para ti! Mcgonagall no se equivoca enviando las cartas. Merlín, creo que no se equivoca nunca.

-James, tú… ¿Tú hiciste esto? –Preguntó Harry casi sin aliento.- Digo… ¿Es una broma?

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no fui! No jugaría con esto, niño, no soy tan cruel.

-¿Y Sirius? ¿Él…?

-De nuevo: Sirius está durmiendo o teniendo sexo, no tiene tiempo para hacer una broma así.

-De nuevo: No nos importa, Potter. –Respondió Lily.- Harry… Es tu carta, ábrela.

En verdad todo apuntaba a que efectivamente aquella carta era para él pero es que no podía creerlo, no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué Hogwarts le mandaba una carta? Ya no tenía 11 años, era demasiado viejo para empezar ahí, ¿Qué querían? ¿Felicitarlo por ser hijo de sus estudiantes favoritos? Eso era lo más creíble que se le ocurría.

Sabía que la única forma de enterarse sería abriendo el sobre, así que volvió a sentarse en su silla ignorando completamente su desayuno y sintiendo las intensas miradas de James y Lily sobre él. Finalmente suspiró y con miedo a lo que encontraría ahí, rompió el sobre y sacó la carta. Leyó para sus adentros:

" _Estimado Señor Potter:_

 _El día de ayer recibimos una carta de su madre y ex-alumna nuestra, Lily Evans, explicándonos su situación familiar y académica. A pesar de que no solemos aceptar alumnos después de los 11 años hemos revisado sus notas y reportes escolares y estamos muy satisfechos con su desempeño hasta ahora, parece ser un mago muy talentoso para su edad. Debido a esto hemos decidido hacer una excepción y nos complace informarle que usted dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases…"_

Harry trató de leer el resto de la carta pero sus ojos no se despegaron de las líneas que decían "Usted dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" El chico estaba atónito, mareado y sin palabras. Su deseo más grande a los 11 años había sido leer esas palabras y ahora que finalmente tenía la carta entre sus manos no lo podía creer. Se mordió la lengua para asegurarse de que no era un sueño.

-Tú… -Subió la mirada hacia Lily.- ¿Tú les escribiste?

-Bueno, sí, lo hice. Estábamos preocupados por tu educación, no nos gusta que recibas clases en ese lugar y… -Harry abrió más los ojos y Lily lo miró preocupada.- ¿Estás enfadado, verdad? Harry, se que prometimos que te preguntaríamos antes de tomar decisiones sobre tu vida pero no queríamos decirte por si después no pasaba nada.

-Fue idea de ambos, Harry, no te molestes con Evans. –Agregó James rápidamente.- Yo le dije que tu tutor es… Bueno, un cerdo y decidimos que podríamos enviarle una carta a Dumbledore… Oye, si en verdad te molesta podemos…

-¿Molestarme? ¿Ustedes creen que estoy molesto? –Preguntó Harry atónito, sus padres asintieron.- Pero… ¿Cómo pueden creer eso? ¡No estoy molesto! ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado!

James y Lily suspiraron aliviados antes de sonreírle, el chico les sonrió de vuelta finalmente permitiendo que la idea de la carta se adhiriera a su mente. Iba a estudiar en Hogwarts, tendría la oportunidad de aprender a ser un verdadero mago, ya no más tutores horribles, sentía como si el pecho le iba a estallar de la felicidad y le preocupaba que tantas cosas buenas estuvieran pasando tan seguido porque no sabía si su cuerpo podría soportarlo.

-¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! Bueno, el mejor fue ayer cuando me dijeron lo del Mundial… ¡Pero este también lo es! –Exclamó sonriendo.- ¡Ustedes…! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Entonces supongo que sí te aceptaron. –Dijo James sonriente.-

Harry lo ignoró, se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos, primero a James y después a Lily pero lo hizo tan rápido debido a la emoción que ni les dio tiempo de que les devolviera el abrazo, ellos rieron mientras lo veían caminar rápidamente por la cocina.

-¡No puedo creer esto! ¡De verdad voy a estudiar en Hogwarts! ¡Estudiaré con Hannah! ¡Tengo que avisarle! ¡Tenemos que comprar los materiales! ¿Qué necesitaré? ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases? ¿Nos dará tiempo de buscar todo? ¿Podemos…?

-Niño, cálmate por Merlín. –Rió James.- Te va a dar un infarto, respira y lee que más dice.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Harry tomó aire y volvió a tomar la carta para seguir leyendo, ahora en voz alta.

-"Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre esperamos su lechuza para el final de esta semana. Muy cordialmente, Minerva Mcgonagall, subdirectora." –Harry leyó algo más para él mismo.- Oh.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más dice?

-Es una posdata. –Dijo Harry antes de leer de nuevo.- "Posdata: Le agradeceríamos que nos visitara junto a sus padres en la brevedad posible para discutir las condiciones de su aceptación en el colegio." ¿Condiciones?

-Supongo que querrá regañarnos por haberte concebido cuando debimos haber estado cuidando los pasillos. –James se encogió de hombros.

-No quería ni necesitaba saber eso, James, de verdad.

-Potter, haz silencio. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo más seguro es que quieran explicarnos como funcionará todo, al fin y al cabo es un caso especial.

-Ah, claro… -Harry volvió a sonreír emocionado.- ¿Y podemos ir ahora? Dijo en la brevedad posible, ¿podemos, por favor?

-Em… -Lily dudó.- Bueno, podríamos pero creo que deberíamos avisarle a tu tutor que ya no irás y enviar una carta al Ministerio para que sepan…

-Evans, primero: No volveré a ese lugar si no tengo que hacerlo. –James tuvo un escalofrío.- Y segundo: estamos hablando de Dumbledore, ¿crees que ya no le aviso al ministerio todo esto? Para este momento ya todos deben saber que tenemos un hijo.

-¡Sí, exacto, exacto! –Insistió Harry sin poder ocultar su emoción.- ¡Vayamos, Lily, por favor, por favor!

Harry puso su mejor cara de suplica y al final su madre suspiró y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, supongo que podemos ir hoy…

-¡Grandioso! –Exclamó Harry.- ¿James, podemos decirle a los chicos que nos acompañen?

-Harry, la carta decía que tus padres, o sea James y yo, debíamos acompañarte y…

-¡Pero Remus será mi profesor, no les molestara que vaya! Y Sirius es mi padrino o lo que sea, le gustara acompañarnos, y a Peter también.

-Vamos, Evans, será divertido, ¡día familiar!

-Bueno está bien, de cualquier forma terminarán haciendo lo que quieran.

-Exacto. –Rió James.- Niño, sube a buscar tus cosas mientras yo llamo a mi gente, Evans, sírveme el desayuno.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Potter.

Harry rió y salió de la cocina para subir rápidamente las escaleras, no podía esperar por ir a Hogwarts, por conocer como era, había escuchado muchas historias de Hannah y ahora de sus padres pero finalmente conocerla sería lo mejor del mundo.

No estaba acostumbrado a que tantas cosas buenas le pasaran pero definitivamente no quería que se detuvieran.

* * *

Afortunadamente Harry cayó de pie en la chimenea de aquella casa, había temido que fuera como en la mansión de los padres de James.

Salió y se encontró con una pequeña casita, era rústica pero se veía bastante acogedora, en el salón había libros en el piso y un set de exploding snaps sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá lo que era indicio de que ese lugar era visitado frecuentemente.

Aun no entendía porque James era el dueño de una cabaña en Hogsmeade, el pueblo que quedaba cerca de Hogwarts, había preguntado y la respuesta había sido que él, Sirius y Peter la usaban para ir a visitar a Remus de vez en cuando pero le había extrañado la actitud misteriosa y nerviosa con la que le habían contado eso. Más le extraño ver como Lily parecía actuar de la misma manera, haciendo pensar a Harry que su madre también sabía que pasaba.

Un fuerte golpe sordo sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, se volvió hacia la chimenea y sonrió divertido al ver a Remus y a Sirius salir de esta.

-¿Los dejaron solos? –Les preguntó el chico sonriente.

-Yo no quería hacerlo. –Suspiró Remus.- Pero este ser inmaduro me obligo.

-No me arrepiento de nada. –Rió Sirius.- Jamás dejarán de espantarse ante la idea de quedarse solos.

-Tú y James lograrán que Lily termine odiándome, definitivamente.

-Aww, Moony, no digas eso. –Sirius acercó una mano a él y le apretó una mejilla.- Nadie podría odiarte, eres el pequeño y adorable Remus.

Harry rió a la vez que Remus apartaba a Sirius de él con una mirada de advertencia.

-A veces eres insoportable, Padfoot, lo juro.

-Me amas, Moony, no te engañes.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué Peter no pudo venir? –Preguntó Harry extrañado.- Iba a preguntar hace rato pero lo olvide.

-Un asunto en la oficina. –Respondió Remus.- No nos explicó bien que era pero sonaba apresurado.

-Ha tenido muy pocos días libres en estas vacaciones, ¿no te parece? –Preguntó Sirius con una mirada extrañada.

-Es por el Mundial. –Remus se encogió de hombros.- Todo el Ministerio está de cabeza debido a eso.

-¿Tú dices? Yo creo que le pasa algo raras…

-Sirius, tú siempre ves cosas raras donde no las hay, tranquílizate.

Sirius estuvo a punto de responderle cuando sonó otro golpe en la chimenea y James y Lily aparecieron en ella.

-Bien, Evans y Harry: ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada! –Exclamó James abriendo los brazos.- Bueno, mi humilde morada número 2.

-Está muy lindo esto, Potter, honestamente. –Admitió Lily admirando el lugar.- Bastante limpio para ser ustedes.

-Bueno, no es como si viviéramos aquí. –Respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros.- Solo la usamos una vez al mes y…

-Creo que deberíamos ir yendo, ya deben estar esperándolos. –Remus se apresuró a interrumpirlo.- Si nos movemos podemos mostrarle a Harry un poco del pueblo.

El chico se extrañó primero por eso de que solo usaban esa cabaña una vez al mes y segundo por la negación de Remus a hablar de eso. Sin embargo su emoción por todo lo que estaba pasando seguía siendo muy grande como para detenerse realmente a pensar en lo otro.

Salieron de la cabaña de James y se encontraron con un pueblito muy pintoresco, era uno de los lugares más bonitos en los que Harry había estado nunca, no sabía que era pero había algo en Hogsmeade que lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo.

-¿Puedo venir aquí, cierto? –Preguntó Harry esperanzado.- Hannah dice que los fines de semana aquí son grandiosos.

-Claro que podrás venir, para eso es el permiso que enviaron con tu carta. –Le explicó James con una sonrisa.- Lo firmaremos y listo, podrás venir todos los sábados.

Harry sonrió y no se le escapó como Sirius abría la boca para agregar algo pero James lo hizo callar con la mirada.

-Mira, Harry ahí está la oficina de correos. –Le dijo Lily señalando a uno de los establecimientos.- Puedes escribirnos desde ahí si lo deseas, claro que deberíamos comprarte una lechuza propia por si necesitas algo.

-Y en esa tienda de allá venden plumas y artículos para tu educación. –Comentó Remus señalando hacia otra tienda.- Y esta de aquí es la librería, en la biblioteca casi siempre encuentras lo que necesitas pero esta es muy buena opción también.

-Ya, ya, dejen de enseñarle las cosas aburridas. –Los interrumpió Sirius emocionado.- Mira, Bambi, ¿ves esa tienda de allá? Pues es Zonko, venden artículos de broma, si necesitas comprar algo solo di cualquiera de nuestros nombres y obtendrás un descuento.

-Menciona que conoces a quienes inventaron los gusanos silbantes y tu compra saldrá gratis. –Rió James.

-Oh, cierto había olvidado eso. –Sirius soltó una carcajada.- Ese es un clásico.

-Harry estará muy ocupado con sus asignaciones como para tener tiempo para bromas. –Dijo Remus con el seño fruncido.- Como recordarán, 4to año es bastante difícil.

-Y aunque no lo fuera, confió en que Harry tendrá más criterio que ustedes dos. –Añadió Lily con una voz grave.- Y no querrá comprar en una tienda tan infantil como esa.

-Shh, Evans, me aburres demasiado. –Dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y, Moony, tú sabes perfectamente que se puede ir al día con las asignaciones y de igual manera hacer bromas. –Le dijo Sirius a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa.

Remus le dedicó una mirada severa pero Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Ah, Harry, este es lugar al que traerás a tus citas. –Dijo Sirius cuando pasaron por un abastecimiento con el nombre de "Las Tres Escobas".- Mi querida Rosmerta sigue ahí, imagino que todavía está enamorada de mí.

-Nunca lo estuvo, Padfoot. –Se burló James.- Creo que hasta le dabas miedo.

-Le daba miedo lo mucho que me amaba, Prongs, presta atención.

Harry escuchaba maravillado todas las historias que sus padres y sus amigos le contaban y sentía como su emoción y sus ganas de empezar ya sus clases crecían. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un carruaje que, según le dijeron, estaba esperando para llevarlos al castillo, el chico se sorprendió cuando vio que nada tiraba del carruaje, este se movía solo.

-¡Miren, ahí vive el exnovio de Lily! –Exclamó Sirius apuntando hacia un gran lago.- ¿Recuerdas, James? Tu antiguo rival.

Todos se rieron a excepción de James que le dedicó una mirada asesina a su amigo. Harry aun no conocía la historia pero había escuchado suficiente sobre el calamar gigante para hacerse una idea.

A medida que el carruaje se movía, empezó a aparecer un majestuoso castillo que hizo a Harry abrir la boca como un idiota, no podía creer que de verdad estaba ahí, era un sueño hecho realidad y la verdad era que se le estaban acabando los adjetivos para describir como se sentía.

Harry tragó saliva cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a dos grandes puertas de hierro que se abrieron para ellos, de manera instintiva dio un paso hacia atrás pero James le puso una mano en la espalda y lo obligó a avanzar.

-Todo está bien, niño. –Le aseguró con una sonrisa.- Vamos.

Harry asintió, aun sintiéndose nervioso, y entró al castillo. Se encontraron con un salón principal enorme en el que fácilmente podían meter la casa de Lily tres veces, también era más grande que la mansión de los padres de James y eso era decir bastante. Pero era hermoso en formas que Harry no podía describir.

-Hogar dulce hogar.

El chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no estuvo seguro de quien dijo eso pero tuvo un presentimiento de que pudo haber sido cualquiera de los cuatro adultos. Harry fue distraído por el sonido de unos pasos, se volteó para ver y se encontró con unas grandes escaleras de mármol por las que descendía una mujer mayor con una expresión seria y un montón de pergaminos en las manos.

-Buenos días, profesora Mcgonagall. –Saludó Lily a aquella mujer con una sonrisa amable.- Recibimos la carta de Harry esta mañana y le envíe una lechuza diciendo que vendríamos de inmediato.

-La recibí, Lily, estoy complacida de que hayan decidido venir tan rápido. –Respondió la profesora Mcgonagall con una pequeña sonrisa.- James, tanto tiempo sin verte, no has cambiado nada.

-Hola, profesora, ha sido mucho tiempo en verdad. –Saludó James con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.- Usted tampoco ha cambiado.

-No se porque tuve el presentimiento de que no vendrías solo. –La mujer posó la mirada a la izquierda de James y asintió sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Cómo te has sentido estas vacaciones, Remus? Espero que todo esté yendo bien y te prepares para el nuevo año.

-Me he sentido bien, profesora, gracias por preguntar. –Respondió Remus con una sonrisa.- No puedo esperar por iniciar el curso.

-Hey, ¿así que ahora nos llama por nuestros nombres? Eso es nuevo. –Dijo Sirius divertido.- Hola, Minnie, sigues igual de adorable.

Mcgonagall puso los ojos en blanco y Harry miró a Sirius sorprendido, ni con esa mujer que imponía tanto respeto podía comportarse.

-Desafortunadamente, Señor Black, creo que usted y yo continuaremos con las formalidades.

-¿Hasta cuando te resistirás a tu alumno favorito, Minnie?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y Harry creyó ver que en su expresión algo parecido a la diversión. Luego posó su mirada firme en él y le dedicó una cálida y amable sonrisa a la que Harry respondió de manera tímida.

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor Potter. Soy la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall.

-El placer es mío, profesora.

-Creo que no hace falta que te diga que eres idéntico a tu padre. –Luego agregó con un tono severo.- Aunque espero que en cuanto a comportamiento seas más parecido a tu madre.

-¿O sea aburrido? –Preguntó James, ganándose un fuerte codazo por parte de Lily.

-Centrado y respetuoso de las reglas eran las palabras que buscaba. –Lo corrigió la profesora.

-Si se me permite opinar. –Intervino Sirius.- El hecho de que Harry exista contradice un poco eso de Evans siendo centrada y…

-No, Sirius, de hecho no se te permitió opinar. –Le dijo Lily entre dientes.

-Lamento tener que concordar en eso con usted, señor Black. –La profesora posó su mirada severa ahora en Lily.- Aunque tengo que admirar el hecho de que lograras ocultarlo de todos durante tantos meses.

Harry vio como James reía por lo bajo y Lily se encogía sonrojada.

-Bien, la verdadera razón por la que les pedí que vinieran en la brevedad posible, a parte de querer explicarles como llevaremos el caso de Harry, es que el profesor Dumbledore tiene algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes tres… _A solas._

-¿Qué? ¿Y nosotros que? –Preguntó Sirius ofendido.- ¡También queremos saber!

-Estoy seguro de que debe ser algo importante, Sirius. –Le dijo Remus con calma.- O el profesor Dumbledore dejaría que nos quedáramos.

-Es correcto, Remus. –Asintió Mcgonagall.

-Aja, ¿y que se supone que hagamos mientras?

-Estoy segura de que encontrara muchos entretenimientos en el castillo, señor Black. –Le dijo la profesora, empezando a impacientarse.- No lo recuerdo quedándose mucho tiempo sin nada que hacer.

-¡Pero…! –Sirius estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo pero Remus le dedicó una mirada significativa.- Agh, está bien, vayamos a buscar a Hagrid… ¡Pero quiero los detalles cuando salgan!

James asintió y le aseguró que le contaría todo antes de que Remus tomara a Sirius del brazo y lo obligara a alejarse de ellos.

-Bueno, síganme, el profesor Dumbledore los está esperando.

Harry, James y Lily siguieron a la profesora Mcgonagall por las escaleras de mármol. Luego empezaron a subir por unas que cambiaban de posición cada vez que querían, los tres adultos parecían seguir perfectamente el ritmo pero Harry estaba seguro que de haber estado solo se habría perdido o caído, esperaba acostumbrarse pronto. Había muchísimos cuadros en el castillo, la mayoría saludaban a James y a Lily de manera entusiasta y cuchicheaban acerca de Harry y sobre por que estaba ahí.

-Profesora, tengo una pregunta. –Dijo Lily de repente.- ¿Harry tendrá que empezar en primer año? No se como funcionara esto pero creo que está capacitado para…

-El profesor Dumbledore y yo opinamos lo mismo. –La interrumpió Mcgonagall.- Leímos sus informes y hablamos con el Ministerio y nos aseguraron que Harry cuenta con las habilidades necesarias para unirse al que debería ser su curso, o sea 4to año.

Harry se sintió algo aliviado al escuchar eso, había temido tener que ver sus clases con un montó de niños de 11 años, además le alegraba saber que estaría en el mismo año que Hannah, al menos tendría una amiga al llegar.

-Oh, eso es genial. –Dijo Lily, igual de aliviada que Harry.- Harry, la profesora Mcgonagall será tu profesora de Transformaciones.

-Y la jefa de tu casa también. –Añadió James con una sonrisa.

-Eso aun no lo sabemos, James.

-Evans, por favor, claro que lo sabemos.

-Estoy segura de que Harry encajara perfecto en la casa que sea seleccionado. –Afirmó Mcgonagall con firmeza.- Las 4 casas cuentan con el mismo nivel de prestigio.

-Profesora… -Le dijo James con una mirada significativa.- Por favor.

Esta vez la mujer no respondió pero Harry pudo ver como el fantasma de una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-Serás un Gryffindor, niño. –Le susurró James dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Estoy seguro de eso.

Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose repentinamente presionado.

Siguieron a la profesora Mcgonagall por unos pisos más y através de un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron frente a una gran gárgola de mármol. Entonces la profesora se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión algo preocupada.

-Escuchen, lo que el profesor Dumbledore tiene que hablar con ustedes es… Bueno, un tema bastante delicado.

Harry vio como posó la mirada rápidamente en su cicatriz, fue algo casi imperceptible pero él definitivamente lo notó y no pudo evitar extrañarse ante eso.

-Tienen que saber que haremos todo lo posible para tratar esto con discreción y el cuidado que merece. –Les aseguró.- Mantengan una mente abierta en todo momento.

El chico volvió a ver a sus padres pero estos tenían una mirada igual de extrañada que él.

-Profesora… -Empezó a decir Lily nerviosa.- A que….

-Se enterarán en unos minutos. –Le cortó Mcgonagall antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a la gárgola.- ¡Pastel de limón!

De no haber estado inesperadamente nervioso por las anteriores recomendaciones de la profesora, Harry habría encontrado gracioso que la contraseña para entrar a la oficina de un mago tan famoso como Dumbledore fuera el nombre de un postre. La gárgola empezó a moverse hasta que en su lugar apareció una escalera en forma de caracol.

-Toquen la puerta al llegar. –Suspiró.- Los veo cuando salgan.

Harry no quiso subir de primero así que se puso junto a Lily y James entendiendo sus deseos se dirigió antes que ellos a las escaleras. Subieron y se encontraron con otra puerta grande.

-He estado aquí tantas veces. –Dijo James con una media sonrisa.- Y siempre con la sensación de que estoy en problemas.

Lily y Harry le sonrieron, los tres estaban igual de tensos por la anticipación de lo que Dumbledore les diría y trataban de darse ánimos. James finalmente golpeó la puerta varias veces y una voz amable y calmada habló.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió sola y dio paso a una enorme oficina circular con muchas ventanas, Harry también notó que había una gran variedad de cuadros de directores y directoras anteriores, lo supo por las tarjetas que venían en las ranas de chocolate, y tal vez la biblioteca más grande que Harry había visto en su vida.

En el centro de la oficina había un antiguo escritorio en el que estaba sentado un hombre al que Harry había visto no solo en sus tarjetas sino en millones de libros, en el periódico y del que había escuchado hablar muchas veces. Albus Dumbledore subió la mirada y les dedicó una amable y cálida sonrisa.

-¡James, Lily! –Exclamó sonriente poniéndose de pie.- Oh, mis queridos muchachos, cuánto tiempo sin verlos.

-Hola, profesor. –Sonrió Lily con afecto.- Si me permite, creo que el tiempo no le ha hecho efecto.

-Siempre tan bondadosa, señorita Evans. –Dijo el profesor con un brillo en sus ojos antes de volverse a James.- Y espero, James, que ya no te metas en problemas tan seguido.

-No puedo prometerle nada, profesor. –Respondió James con una sonrisa parecida a la de Lily.- Mire, le presento a nuestro hijo, este es Harry. Harry, el profesor Dumbledore.

El viejo mago posó la mirada en el chico y le sonrió con la misma amabilidad con la que había sonreído a sus padres haciendo que éste le sonriera devuelta.

-Encantado de conocerte al fin, Harry. –Le dijo el hombre.- Y bienvenido a Hogwarts.

-El placer es mío, profesor. –Susurró Harry con timidez.- Y gracias.

Dumbledore asintió y les indicó que se sentaran en tres sillas que habían sido colocadas frente al escritorio del director.

-Hey. Hola, Fawkes. –Le dijo James a la increíble Ave Fénix que descansaba junto al escritorio.- No puedo creer que sigas aquí.

-De verdad venías mucho para acá, ¿no? –Le preguntó Harry a su padre, divertido.

-Más de lo que espero que tú vengas, Harry. –Bromeó Dumbledore, sentándose frente a ellos.

-Y yo espero lo mismo. –Añadió Lily dedicándole una mirada significativa.

-Vamos, estuve aquí menos veces que Sirius… Creo. –Dijo James sentándose junto a Harry.- Por cierto, está bastante molesto por no poder estar aquí escuchando.

-Imaginé que lo estaría. –Dumbledore suspiró.- Pero supuse que sería mejor mantener como privada esta conversación.

Los nervios de Harry volvieron y se removió incómodo en su silla, no podía negar que tener a James y a Lily sentado a cada lado de él ayudaba bastante.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando leí tu carta ayer, Lily, fue inesperado… No tanto que ustedes tuvieran un hijo sino más bien la edad de éste.

Harry reprimió una risa y sintió como sus padres se tensaban un poco.

-He de decir que me alegra que se hayan reunido. –Sonrió de nuevo.- Nada es tan importante para una buena formación que la presencia de los padres. Por lo que Lily me contó y lo que pude averiguar en el Ministerio, Harry, no has tenido una vida fácil pero estoy seguro de que tus padres hicieron lo que en su momento creyeron mejor para ti, espero que lo entiendas.

El chico quiso asentir pero solo logró esbozar una mueca, ese era un pensamiento que aun no había profundizado muy bien en su mente. No se lo creía del todo.

-Sí, no ha sido fácil… -Dumbledore adquirió una expresión más grave.- Y me temo, que lo que estoy apunto de contarles tampoco lo será.

Harry tragó saliva y de manera instintiva tomó la mano de Lily quien lo apretó de manera reconfortante. El director suspiró y se llevó las manos a la barbilla con una expresión pensativa, como buscando por donde debía empezar y mientras más buscaba Harry más ansioso se ponía, luego de lo que pareció como una hora, pero probablemente solo fueron dos minutos, Dumbledore empezó.

-Harry, ¿Sabes como te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Eso descolocó a Harry muchísimo. Para ese entonces se había hecho muchas ideas sobre como iría esa conversación y ninguna tenía que ver con esa pregunta.

-Ah, pues… Yo emm… -Dudó el chico.- Honestamente no, señor, no lo se. Yo… Me contaron que cuando tenía un año algo le pasó a una de mis madres adoptivas, la secuestraron y la torturaron al parecer, unos días después me encontraron llorando y ya tenía la cicatriz. –Harry se encogió de hombros sin saber que más podía agregar.-todos supusieron que había sido magia oscura pero nada más, no se sabe exactamente que pasó.

-Correcto, esa es la historia que me contaron en el Ministerio. –Asintió Dumbledore y con una expresión casi sombría preguntó:- ¿Y que sabes sobre la caída de Lord Voldemort?

El ambiente se volvió frío casi de inmediato. El agarre de Lily se afianzó y sintió como James tenía un escalofrío, sin embargo Harry se sintió cómodo al saber que no era la única persona que no temía decir ese nombre en voz alta.

-De eso se lo mismo, señor, casi nada. –Admitió Harry.- Lo que dicen todos, ya sabe, que de la noche a la mañana desapareció sin dejar rastro, sus seguidores nunca supieron que le había pasado y un día… Un día encontraron su cuerpo sin vida en una casa abandonada. Al parecer lo vencieron, no saben quien o como pero…

-¿Pero que, Harry?

-Pero dicen que no murió. –Continuó el chico.- Dicen que simplemente… Bueno, no se exactamente pero dicen que de alguna u otra manera encontró la forma de sobrevivir, o una parte de él al menos… Lo siento, se que lo que digo no tiene sentido pero…

-Tiene mucho sentido, Harry. –Le aseguró el director con amabilidad.- Sabes más que muchos jóvenes de tu edad lo cual es un alivio… Y déjame preguntarte, ¿tú crees que Voldemort de verdad murió?

-Pues… -El chico dudó por unos segundos, sabía que su opinión no era muy aceptada en la comunidad mágica pero Dumbledore le daba confianza.- La verdad es que no, señor, no creo que haya muerto, era… Según lo que me han contado era muy poderoso, no tiene sentido que simplemente lo vencieran.

-Harry, eso… -Empezó a decir Lily con un hilito de voz.- No…

-Tiene bastante sentido, Evans. –Susurró James.- Lo sabes.

Ella no respondió y Harry supo que esa era su forma de decir que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Profesor… ¿Puedo saber por que me pregunta todo esto?

-Claro que puedes saberlo, Harry, de hecho planeo decírtelo. Solo… -El director analizó sus palabras antes de seguir.- Solo quería saber cuanta información tenías sobre esos temas, tu cicatriz y Lord Voldemort, antes de decirte… _La relación_ que guardan.

-¿R-relación? –Preguntó asustado. Tragó saliva.- Quiere decir… ¿Tengo algo que ver con Voldemort?

-Harry, estoy segura de que el profesor no se refería a eso. –Se apresuró a decir Lily con la voz temblorosa.- Seguro solo…

-Lamentablemente, Lily, sí me refería a eso. –La interrumpió Dumbledore.- Y sí, Harry, tienes mucho que ver con Voldemort. Demasiado que ver con él.

-¿Pero como? –Preguntó James sin aliento.- ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Harry tragó saliva a la vez que sentía que empezaba a sudar y su estómago se volvía un nudo, se sentía asustado y una parte de él no quería que Dumbledore siguiera hablando pero otra necesitaba fervientemente que lo hiciera. El director suspiró y se acarició la larga barba blanca.

-James, tú tomaste Adivinación un año si no me equivoco.

A Harry empezaba a marearlo aquellos cambios tan repentinos de conversación a pesar de saber que tenían que ver una con la otra.

-¿Qué? Digo, sí. Sí, señor, así es. –Respondió James.- Durante mi tercer y cuarto año pero no era que se diga el mejor…

-¿Y alguna vez te hablaron de lo que es una profecía?

-Sí, una vez… -Recordó el merodeador.- Nos dijeron que algunas personas son capaces de tener visiones sobre el futuro de manera divina o algo así, no es un don que cualquiera tenga. ¿Pero que tiene que ver con…?

-Existe una profecía que fue confiada a mi persona hace 13 años. Una profecía sobre Voldemort. –Los ojos de Dumbledore eran serios detrás de sus gafas de media luna.- " _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual."_ Eso decía la profecía.

Harry sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe muy fuerte contra el estómago y le hubiesen sacado el aire. De no haber estado tan absorto en las palabras de Dumbledore y en su significado a Harry le habría dolido lo fuerte que Lily había empezado a presionar su mano.

-Yo… Yo nací el 31 de julio. –Dijo Harry de manera obvia.- El último del 7mo mes… O sea… ¿La profecía se trata de mí? ¿Lo que lo han desafiado 3 veces, eso que…?

-Imagino que tus padres te habrán contado que pelearon en la guerra, Harry. –Le dijo Dumbledore.- Y que se enfrentaron a Lord Voldemort.

-James lo hizo. –Se volvió hacia Lily.- ¿Tú…?

Ella asintió con una expresión grave, tenía los ojos brillantes y como eran sus mismos ojos Harry sabía que estaba tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de ser su hijo.

-En 3 ocasiones distintas tus padres pelearon con Voldemort y lograron salir ilesos. –Explicó el director.- Sí, Harry, la profecía se trata de ti.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con su cicatriz? ¿Y con que _él_ haya desaparecido? –Preguntó James empezando a desesperarse.- No entiendo, señor, ¿Por qué Harry?

-Verán… -El viejo mago suspiró antes de seguir.- Por años pensé que la profecía había sido solo un mito y que Voldemort al ver que podía perder se había ocultado para reunir fuerzas dejando un cuerpo falso como señuelo… Pero ayer, al recibir la carta y ver la cicatriz en una fotografía de Harry pude unir las piezas y finalmente entendí lo que había pasado.

No había cosa que Harry deseara más que no tener su nombre dentro de ese rompecabezas que Dumbledore había armado.

-No se como, Harry, pero Voldemort se enteró de la profecía y por razones igualmente desconocidas para mí, se enteró de ti. Solo una persona que supiera de tu nacimiento y que eres hijo de James y Lily pudo haberle contado, sin embargo no se quien tenía conocimiento sobre esa información. Me preguntó si ustedes…

-Nadie lo sabía. –Respondió Lily.- Solo yo… Y mi madre y mi hermana pero ellas son muggles.

-¿James, tú…?

-Profesor, yo… -James tragó saliva.- Yo no sabía que Lily había tenido a Harry hasta que lo conocí unas semanas atrás.

Harry miró a Dumbledore como esperando su reacción pero este en ningún momento dio señales de estar juzgando a James.

-Tal vez, alguien en el hospital… -Continuó Lily.- Yo les di el nombre de James, cualquiera pudo atar los cabos y… -Se detuvo, luciendo horrorizada.- Merlín, esto es mi culpa.

-¡Lily, claro que no! –Se apresuró a decirle Harry.- ¡Tú que ibas a saber sobre esa profecía o que alguien le diría a Voldemort que ustedes eran mis padres!

-Evans, Harry tiene razón. –Le dijo James.- Esto no puede ser tu culpa, tú solo diste mi nombre porque tenías que hacerlo, porque yo era el padre… Además gracias a que lo hiciste Harry nos encontró.

-Pero… Pero… -Intentó decir Lily.- ¡Es la única forma de que él se haya enterado! Yo no se lo dije a nadie y tú tampoco, James. Es mi culpa y no traten de…

-Lily, querida. –La interrumpió el director con suavidad.- No tuviste forma de saber las conclusiones que se sacarían a partir de tus acciones, ¿entiendes eso?

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio de manera afligida, Harry pudo sentir que en verdad no lo entendía.

-Además, ¿Y si te dijera que posiblemente tus decisiones también salvaron a Harry?

Los tres miraron al director extrañados.

-¿Cómo lo salvé?

-Estuve ahí el día que encontraron el cuerpo de Voldemort y recuerdo que mostraba todas las señales de haber sufrido el maleficio asesino. –Les contó Dumbledore.- Siempre me pareció improbable que un mago, sin importar que tan poderoso fuera, lograra echar ese maleficio sobre él de manera exitosa, aun lo pienso… Así que estas son las conclusiones que saqué. –Posó sus ojos azules en los de Harry.- Harry, Lord Voldemort se enteró de ti, de que eras el niño de la profecía, te buscó e intentó matarte.

No sabía porque pero no se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, la verdad era que había estado esperando un comentario parecido desde hacía un rato. Sin embargo igual sintió como el corazón le caía al estómago.

-Pienso que quiso usar el maleficio asesino en ti pero este le rebotó, debilitándolo hasta casi matarlo y provocándote esa cicatriz.

-Pero eso es imposible. –Dijo James de repente.- _Nadie_ ha sobrevivido a ese maleficio. No se puede hacer, es imposible.

-Pocas cosas son imposibles en esta vida, James. –Respondió Dumbledore.- Hay una leyenda, muy vieja y de la cual casi nadie habla por creerla puras patrañas, que a mí siempre me había parecido interesante y justo ayer confirmé que es verdadera. Esta leyenda habla sobre un viejo hechizo protector, capaz de proteger a cualquier persona de cualquier mal existente si se conjura con suficiente fuerza, es…

-Es un hechizo de amor. –Finalizó Lily por él.

-Correcto, Lily, un hechizo de amor. –Dumbledore le sonrió un poco.- Y como has sabido de inmediato de lo que hablaba estoy seguro de que entenderás porque digo que tus decisiones salvaron a Harry.

-¿Tú…? ¿Tú usaste ese hechizo conmigo?

-Sí… Sí lo hice pero… -Lily sacudió la cabeza.- Profesor, eso no tiene sentido, tiene que haber otra explicación…

-Es la única explicación que hallo para todo esto, Lily. –La contradijo el director.- Usaste un hechizo protector con Harry y este le salvó la vida.

-¿Dónde escuchaste de ese hechizo? –Le preguntó James.

-Lo leí, en un viejo libro de leyendas y mitos. –Contó Lily con la voz débil.- Yo… Yo tenía miedo de dejar a Harry solo, no sabía con quien iba a estar ni si estaría bien, me sentía impotente al saber que no podría cuidarlo y… -Se le quebró la voz y se encogió de hombros.- Unas horas antes de que se lo llevaran, las sanadoras me dejaron sola con él y yo… Utilice el hechizo, no sabía si funcionaría o no pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para no sentirme tan inútil. Para sentir que te estaba cuidando.

La última parte se la había dicho particularmente a Harry. Él veía como de los ojos de su madre salían lágrimas y de no haber sido tan fuerte y haber odiado tanto llorar en público sabía que él estaría igual.

-Y es necesario que sepas, Harry, que solo una persona que sienta un inmenso amor puede conjurar ese hechizo y lograr que dure tanto tiempo.

El chico no quitó la mirada de su madre quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Harry tragó saliva, no sabía como sentirse ante eso, no sabía como reaccionar así que simplemente apretó más la mano de Lily y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo que ahora entenderás, Harry, porque tu magia era tan poderosa cuando eras un niño. –Dijo Dumbledore.- Cuando el hechizo le rebotó, Voldemort pasó varios de sus poderes a ti, no intencionalmente desde luego, pero lo hizo.

Harry tenía que admitir que una parte de él se sentía aliviado, finalmente estaba obteniendo respuestas a tantas incógnitas de su vida, muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

-Eso explica lo de mi varita… -Susurró Harry.

-¿Qué pasa con tu varita? –Preguntó James.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que el señor Ollivander dijo algo sobre mi varita cuando la compré? –James asintió.- Pues me dijo… Me dijo que la pluma del núcleo de mi varita era del mismo fénix de la varita de Voldemort. Varitas hermanas, las llamó.

-Que interesante. –Murmuró Dumbledore pensativo.- ¿Algo más, Harry?

-Pues… -Se removió incómodo, pensando si debía decirlo. Al final suspiró.- Puedo hablar con las serpientes.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Lily escandalizada.- ¿A que te refieres?

-Hablo su idioma; pársel. –Harry tragó saliva.- Lo descubrí cuando tenía como 7 años o un poco más pero... No se lo dije a nadie, se que no es algo común.

Harry esperó nervioso a que Lily soltara su mano o que James hiciera algún comentario… Pero nada pasó, ninguno se alejó de él.

-Tiene sentido. –Asintió Dumbledore.- Tienes razón, no es muy común pero Lord Voldemort también habla esa lengua.

James y Lily soltaron un pesado suspiro a unísono que hizo a Harry sentirse mal, podía sentir lo tensos y nerviosos que estaban, no quería que tuvieran que estar preocupados por él, odiaba hacerlos pasar por eso.

-Profesor, y esto… -James se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Qué significa? Harry no… No está en peligro, ¿cierto?

-Por ahora no, no lo está.

Harry se encogió al escuchar el "por ahora", no era precisamente algo muy alentador.

-Pero si él regresara… -Dijo Lily con aflicción en la voz.- Entonces lo estaría, ¿cierto?

-La verdad es que no sabemos cuando volverá o si de hecho lo hará. –Respondió el director.- Pero de hacerlo, sí, Harry correría peligro.

James puso una mano en el hombro de Harry de manera protectora y el chico se sintió agradecido, en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

-Después de todo… -Continuó Dumbledore, posando la mirada en Harry.- Harry es quien lo venció, él es el niño que vivió.

Harry tuvo un escalofrío y de inmediato supo que iba a odiar esas palabras cada vez que las escuchara.

* * *

El resto de la charla con Dumbledore no trajo más sorpresas, afortunadamente. Les explicó que una de las razones por las que había decidido aceptar a Harry en el colegio era para su protección y les aseguró que nadie se enteraría del origen de su cicatriz ni que era él quien había logrado "vencer" a Voldemort.

A Harry no le gustaba usar la palabra vencer en ese contexto, él realmente no sentía que hubiese vencido a nadie, solo había tenido suerte y ahora tendría que vivir con eso.

Ni él ni sus padres habían dicho una palabra desde que habían dejado la oficina de Dumbledore, caminaban en silencio a través del pasillo, con una inmensa tensión y preocupación entre ellos. Harry tragó saliva y tomó aire para tratar de contener sus lágrimas de confusión y frustración, se suponía que ese sería un buen día. Sí, estaba feliz porque al fin y al cabo iría a Hogwarts… Pero se había enterado de algo tan oscuro que era capaz de desvanecer esa felicidad por completo. Harry siempre había sentido que estaba destinado a algo mucho más grande de lo que tenía frente a él, pero definitivamente no había esperado ni deseado que eso fuera ser elegido por el mago más tenebroso de la historia para ser su rival sin siquiera haber hecho nada para merecerlo.

Lo peor era saber que Voldemort podía volver en cualquier momento y que definitivamente iría por él. El pensamiento lo dejó frío y sus piernas dejaron de funcionarle, se quedó de pie a mitad del pasillo sintiendo como se llenaba de miedo. Lily y James se detuvieron al ver que no los seguía y se voltearon a verlo, confundidos.

-¿Harry? –Lo llamó Lily.- ¿Qué tienes?

En otro momento le habría dado una respuesta irónica y supuso que James también lo habría hecho pero la situación era demasiado fuerte como para eso. Harry suspiró y caminó hacia una pared para recostarse, sentía que le faltaba energía para seguir caminando.

-¿Y si…? –Dijo con una vocecita, tragó saliva.- ¿Y si vuelve por mí? ¿Qué haré si viene a buscarme?

Lily le dedicó una mirada llena de dolor y Harry deseo poder borrar esa expresión de su rostro pero en ese momento no encontraba una forma de hacerlo. Su madre se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su mejilla de manera cariñosa, Harry suspiró y se inclinó ante el contacto.

-No sabemos si volverá. –Le susurró tratando de sonar firme.- Y aunque lo hiciera, podrían pasar años para eso.

-¿Pero y si lo hace? –Volvió a preguntar Harry sin preocuparse en ocultar el tono de miedo en su voz.- ¿Qué pasará si vuelve pronto?

Lily abrió la boca para responder pero James se le adelantó.

-Pues no podrá llegar a ti. –Prometió su padre con rotundidad.- No dejaremos que nada te pase, Harry. Te mantendremos a salvo, no importa lo que él intente.

Harry sintió como una oleada de calma lo invadió al escuchar las palabras de James. Sabía que eso sería increíblemente difícil, Voldemort no era alguien que se diera por vencido con facilidad, pero hubo algo en las palabras de James, en el tono y la seguridad con que las había dicho, que hizo al chico sentirse seguro y protegido. Quería aferrarse a la promesa de su padre y no soltarla, era la única garantía de tranquilidad que tenía.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que sí, Harry. –Le dijo Lily, acercándolo a ella en un abrazo.- Jamás dejaríamos que te pasara algo, estaremos a tu lado en todo el momento.

Harry asintió y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre. Posó la mirada en James y le sonrió agradecido, él le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque pudo leer en sus ojos que aparentaba más calma de la que sentía.

El chico no sabía que pasaría, no tenía ni la menor idea, pero algo le decía que mientras tuviera a sus padres cerca las cosas no irían tan mal.

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa le pareció a James como uno de los más largos de su vida. Después de que él y Lily hicieran lo que había estado a su alcance para tranquilizar a Harry tras la charla con Dumbledore, se habían encontrado con Remus y Sirius que de inmediato habían adivinado que algo iba mal, y es que con las expresiones de funeral que los tres cargaban no fue muy difícil. James aprovechó unos minutos en los que Lily fue a hablar con Mcgonagall, sin atreverse a soltar a Harry en ningún momento, para contarles a sus amigos algo de lo que el director les había dicho, no les dio detalles pero les dijo lo suficiente como para evitar que hicieran preguntas delante de Harry, además prometió que explicaría todo cuando estuvieran solos y con Peter.

Las conversaciones de regreso se basaron en monosílabos y muchos asentimientos de cabeza, nadie tenía ganas de hablar y aunque las hubieran tenido no habrían dicho nada. De hecho la frase más larga que Harry pronunció fue cuando finalmente llegaron al bar para avisarles que subiría a tomar una siesta, nadie trató de detenerlo ya que suponían que debía estar más exhausto que los demás. Remus y Sirius lo siguieron para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Bueno… -Empezó a decir James cuando él y Lily estuvieron solos.- Fue un día muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

Ella no le respondió, suspiró con pesadez y se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente a la barra con una mirada distante y triste. James sintió como el corazón se le encogía al verla así.

-¿Evans? –Preguntó con un tono suave.- ¿Estás bien?

Al principio no respondió, él se puso frente a ella y repitió la pregunta.

-No, no lo estoy… -Dijo finalmente.- Esto es mi culpa.

-Por favor, Evans, no empieces con eso de nuevo. –Le pidió James.- Ya Dumbledore te explicó que no es posible que fuera tu culpa.

-¿Y entonces de quien es, James? –Preguntó con la voz quebrada.- Yo lo deje solo, no estuve cuando me necesitó, yo…

-Lo salvaste. –Le cortó él.- Lily, el hechizo que utilizaste en Harry le salvó la vida, ¿no entendiste eso?

-Pues tal vez de haber estado ahí no habría necesitado el hechizo. –Lo contrarió ella.- Si no lo hubiera dejado solo lo habría escondido, habría evitado que llegara a él y que le hiciera esa cicatriz... Pude haberlo protegido de verdad, James y no lo hice, yo… Yo soy su mamá, debí haber estado con él, debí haberlo cuidado.

-¿Y entonces que queda para mí? ¿Ah? –Preguntó James con aflicción.- Yo no hice nada por él, Lily.

-No pudiste hacerlo, no sabías nada de él…

-¡Eso es aun peor! –Exclamó James.- Tu hechizo lo salvó, lo mantuvo con vida, yo soy su papá y ni siquiera sabía que existía, de haber sido por mí…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, pensar en eso era demasiado doloroso y no se creía capaz de soportar ese pensamiento. Lily negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar, James la dejó porque algo le decía que realmente lo necesitaba.

-¿Por qué él, James? –Preguntó entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué tuvo que escoger a Harry? ¡Él no se merece esto, vivir con ese miedo! Es un niño tan bueno, especial, inteligente…

Las lágrimas le ganaron y no pudo seguir hablando. Entonces como en un acto reflejo, James se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda de manera consoladora.

-Ya, Evans, tranquila. –Le susurró.- Él está bien, está arriba durmiendo, ahora no hay nada que temer.

- _Ahora_ no pero… Pero… ¡Ay, James!

Exclamó eso y le devolvió el abrazo, pegándose más a él y enterrando el rostro en su pecho para seguir llorando. James suspiró y la apretó más entre sus brazos, sin dejar de susurrarle palabras de consuelo.

James tenía años sin sentirse de esa manera, tan desesperado por arreglar una situación pero a la vez tan incapacitado de hacerlo, se había sentido así cuando se había enterado del problema de Remus tantos años atrás y también cuando había encontrado a Lily llorando por su padre en la sala común. Era un sentimiento que nacía desde el fondo de su corazón cada vez que veía a alguien que le importaba sufriendo, era una necesidad descontrolada de parar el mundo hasta que todo estuviera bien. No había nada que deseara más que cambiarlo todo, para Harry y para Lily, para que no sufrieran, para fueran felices.

Suspiró y depositó un suave beso en el cabello de Lily, no quería hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo, una fuerza extraña se apoderaba de él cada vez que la tenía tan cerca y sentir como ella no lo alejaba sino que más bien empezaba a calmarse le daba más ánimos.

-Todo estará bien, Evans. –Le aseguró con suavidad.- Te prometo que no le pasara nada.

Ella asintió y tomó aire para calmarse pero no se alejó, de hecho se pegó más a él. Estaban tan perdidos en ese abrazo que no escucharon cuando la puerta del bar se abría.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué está pasando?

La voz de Pevertine rompió la burbuja en la que habían estado metidos. Se separaron y se vieron como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño muy extraño, James se sentía culpable y pudo leer lo mismo en la expresión de Lily quien estaba sonrojada. Se volvieron a ver a Adam que los veía con sospecha e incredulidad pero su mirada cambió a preocupada cuando la posó en Lily.

-¿Amor, que tienes? –Le preguntó alarmado.- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te pasó algo?

James sintió la necesidad de esbozar una mueca de desagrado pero se contuvo.

-Estoy bien, Adam, de verdad. –Mintió Lily tratando de sonreír.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Leí la nota que dejaste en casa, diciendo que irían a Hogwarts y que los recogiera por aquí…

-Ah, sí, ya recordé. –Dijo ella.- Disculpa, ha sido un día muy duro… Te cuento cuando lleguemos, vamos.

-¿Y Harry?

-Se quedara hoy con James. –Volvió a ver a éste.- Creo que necesitara todo el ánimo que solo los merodeadores pueden darle.

James le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, lo miraba con complicidad y eso lo hizo sentirse muy bien.

-Haremos lo que podamos. –Le aseguró.- Fue genial verte, Pevertine… Cuídala.

-Lo haré. –Respondió Adam con una voz más hostil de lo necesaria.- Te veo después, Potter.

James se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo de Lily antes de que se dieran vuelta para salir del bar.

Cuando finalmente estuvo solo, James se permitió regocijarse en el pensamiento de que Lily lo había dejado consolarla y a Adam no, era una sensación agradable.

Pero la satisfacción no le duró mucho, toda la situación con Harry volvió a acecharlo haciéndolo entrar nuevamente en un estado de tristeza y preocupación enorme. Se sentó en la barra y enterró el rostro entre sus manos para finalmente hacer algo que no se hubiera atrevido hacer frente a otros, dejó que dos lágrimas descendieran de sus ojos, sacando todo lo negativo de ese día.

Las palabras de Lily resonaban en su mente, _¿Por qué tuvo que escoger a Harry?_ ÉL no lo sabía, no entendía y no encontraba una explicación razonable, lo único que sabía era nunca había odiado tanto a Lord Voldemort como lo hacía en ese momento. Y tampoco nunca había estado tan decidido a acabarlo.

 **Buenoooo, muchas preguntas fueron respondidas aquí. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con la explicación de la cicatriz de Harry y su relación con Voldemort, como ven he mantenido muchas cosas de la historia original, espero no molestar ni decepcionar a nadie con esto... De nuevo, si les ha quedado alguna duda déjenmelo saber, estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones! Los quiero mucho a todos, les deseo felices fiestas y espero actualizar antes de fin de año. ¡Besos, mis estrellitas! PD: ¡Tiemblo de nervios!**


	14. Toque de Queda

**Aviso:** **_Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora._**

 **Dios, no se imaginan el bloqueo de escritor tan grande que tuve al escribir este capitulo. Al principio publicaría el Mundial y hasta escribí la primera parte pero después me di cuenta que era demasiado forzado lanzarlo justo después de la ida a Hogwarts y decidí que necesitaba un capi como de relleno y me costó Dios y su ayuda sacarlo, a pesar de que lo traje rápido pero al final me sirvió para escribir más escenas de James y Lily que es algo que amo hacer así que espero que haya quedado bien jeje**

 **Christine C:** **¡Que bueno que te gustara! Draco será mas que todo como en la historia original, sin embargo pienso darle un giro y mostrar más su parte buena, espero que les guste lo que tengo preparado para él muajaa!**

 **Nene:** **Tal vez, tal vez... Muchas hipótesis que serán respondidas en su debido momento! jeje xoxo**

 **SaoCa:** **¡NONO! Lanzame todo menos una rata por favor D: les tengo fobia, solo para que no lo hagas no dejare que nada malo le pase a James y a Lily, lo juro! (Aun jee) Me encanta que reaccionaras tan bien con el capi, de verdad! Aquí te traje otro para que tu corazón no estalle JAJAJA Espero que hayas pasado una hermosa navidad y que pases un feliz año nuevo, besos y te leo pronto xoxo**

 **Naza Ford:** **Como pronosticaste después todos los reviews me aparecieron AJAJA pero no importa! Gracias por haber intentado e intentado hasta que me salió completo, siempre te lo digo pero eres un sol! Okay, primero como siempre que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo, el capi próximo sí será el mundial o al menos la primera parte porque lo dividiré en dos así que espera por él! Y sí, cuando Harry vaya a Hogwarts no estará tanto con sus padres pero mi persona usara todo el poder que otorga el universo alternativo para camiar algunas reglas del colegio y hacer que sigan pasando mucho tiempo juntos, lo que sí habrá será mucho tiempo de Harry y Remus creando lazos y estoy emocionada por escribirlo! No te diré que pero sí muchas cosas se mantendrán como en el libro solo que adaptadas a esta historia, espero que eso tenga sentido. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir todo eso sobre mi fic, la verdad me halaga mucho que pienses que es uno de los mejores porque no sabes cuantas veces me pongo nerviosa por pensar que solo estoy escribiendo un montón de estupideces u.u Así que de verdad, gracias, gracias, gracias! Que bueno que puedas identificar a los personajes y que no sientas que la historia es forzada ni nada, significó mucho para mí, me has dado muchos ánimos y ganas de seguir escribiendo así que MUACK, te envío un besote enooooooorme, espero que te guste este capi y que hayas pasado una feliz navidad (o lo que celebres) se que te la mereces! cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto xoxoxo**

 **DawnDream9435: ¡Gracias por dejar tu review, así no supieras que decir! Por más cortico que sea lo agradezco porque me da ganas de seguir escribiendo, saludos y ojala te guste, xoxo**

 **neko-hime-snape:** **Buenooo, en que casa quedara Harry es un "misterio" que se resolverá en unos cuantos capi, sin embargo el Mundial será en los dos próximos! Gracias por dejarme tu review y espero seguirte leyendo! Cuídate y saludos(:**

 **Alejandra Darcy: Tuve una navidad muy bonita, gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero que tú la hayas pasado genial también (L) No me he tardado mucho para no dejarte en la incertidumbre jeje solo que como dije arriba el capi es un poquitin de relleno así que no estoy segura de que sea tan profundo como el anterior, espero que igual te guste! Prometo que todas tus hipótesis serán respondidas pronto, hasta entonces espero seguirte leyendo, cuídate mucho y te envío un beso(L)(;**

 **Lily Charlotte Evans:** **Ay esa parte de James y Lily yo ame demasiado escribirla *-* por eso me encanta que te haya gustado tanto. No hay nada de Adam en este capi así que estarás libre de él por ahora AJAJA... Okay tengo pensado meter más Sirius y Marlene en la historia pero aun estoy viendo como lo hago, sin embargo te prometo que habrá una escena subida de tono entre ellos en cuanto resuelva como meterla a la trama jeje. ¡Aquí hay una escena medio larga de Lily y James, espero que la disfrutes! Un abrazo y un beso grande y nos leemos pronto :***

 **Bien mis amores, por ahora eso es todo, los dejo con este capi no sin antes desearles un feliz año nuevo porque no subiré hasta el 2017, trataré de que sea en los primeros días pero no quiero forzarme a escribir el Mundial porque quiero que salga lo mejor posible, sin embargo no pienso tardarme años escribiendo así que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Lean y disfruten:**

* * *

 **13\. Toque de queda.**

Harry tragó saliva al ver la mirada aterrada que Hannah le dedicaba. Se había debatido mucho si contarle lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, sobre Voldemort y su cicatriz, era un tema muy serio y no sabía como reaccionaría su amiga… Sin embargo había decidido decírselo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose nunca le había ocultado nada y no iba a empezar ahora.

Llegó a dudar por un momento si había sido una buena idea, ya que la chica llevaba más de un minuto en silencio mirándolo con una expresión de miedo y sorpresa.

-Han, se que da miedo pero… -Realmente no sabía que decirle.- No creo que me vaya a pasar nada, yo…

Ella no lo dejó terminar pues se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un enorme abrazo. Harry se quedó inmóvil por un momento, a pesar de que Hannah siempre había sido muy demostrativa físicamente, siempre estaba abrazándolo y cosas así, él aun no se acostumbraba a tanto cariño, pero de todas formas le devolvió el abrazo; realmente le hacía falta.

-Harry… -Susurró ella con la voz un poco quebrada.- L-lo siento.

-Vamos, Han, no es como si estuviera muriéndome. –Trató de bromear.- Estoy bien, ni siquiera sabemos si él de hecho va a regresar.

La voz se le quebró un poco al final ya que realmente no se creía esas palabras pero pensaba que si las seguía repitiendo lo haría.

-Es que estoy tan preocupada por ti. –Le dijo Hannah.- No quiero que te pase nada…

-No me pasara nada. – _Espero.-_ Ahora estaré en Hogwarts, James dice que es el lugar más seguro del mundo y que Dumbledore no dejará que me pase nada.

-Sí… Sí eso es cierto. Dicen que Quien-tú-sabes le teme demasiado a Dumbledore, no entrará al colegio. –Dijo Hannah con la voz más firme.- Además, han pasado 13 años, si fuera a volver ya lo habría hecho… ¿Cierto?

Harry no respondió a eso, quería creer que sí pero algo le decía que no importaba que hubieran pasado 13 años, Voldemort podía volver en cualquier momento y nadie podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Obviamente el pensamiento siempre le había dado miedo pero ahora lo aterraba.

-Bueno, ya no hablemos de eso. –Murmuró Hannah abatida.- No deberíamos preocuparnos antes de tiempo.

-Exacto. –Aceptó Harry tratando de creérselo.- No tiene sentido.

Hannah asintió y dejó salir un suspiro antes de finalmente alejarse de Harry con una pequeña sonrisa que él trató de devolverle de manera alentadora. Estaban sentados en un banco a mitad de su vecindario, era la primera vez que Harry salía desde que había ido a Hogwarts, Lily y James habían estado muy paranoicos y los únicos destinos del chico habían sido las casas de ambos hasta que Sirius había intercedido por él y les había dicho si no lo dejaban salir lo volverían loco, cosa que no era mentira, y había ofrecido llevarlo a él y a Hannah, salida por la cual Harry estaba emocionado ya que salir con su padre y sus amigos nunca lo decepcionaba.

-¡Enfoquémonos en lo positivo! -Exclamó Hannah sonriente.- ¡Vas a ir a Hogwarts conmigo! ¡Tendremos las mismas clases y profesores! ¡Podremos odiar juntos a Snape! ¿Conociste a Mcgonagall? Se que se ve dura pero es la mejor profesora, sería mi favorita de no tener al profesor Lupin. ¡Aw, quiero que conozcas a Hagrid! Es la persona más amigable del mundo, vas a adorarlo…

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír mientras escuchaba a su amiga hablar y hablar sin parar, le gustaba más cuando Hannah estaba en su estado natural, habladora y entusiasta, que cuando se ponía triste y preocupada como unos momentos antes. Definitivamente le había hecho falta salir con ella.

-¡Espero que quedes en Gryffindor conmigo! ¿Tus padres estuvieron en esa casa, cierto?

-Y Remus, Sirius y Peter también.

-¡Oh, entonces definitivamente tú también lo estarás! –Exclamó ella emocionada.- ¿O quieres otra casa? Todas son geniales, incluso Slytherin aunque todos digan que solo hay magos malvados, yo tengo amigos ahí. ¡Pero de verdad espero que quedes en Gryffindor!

-James espera lo mismo. –Dijo Harry con una mirada pensativa.- Lily dice que no es importante pero creo que para él si lo es.

-Bueno, todo el mundo opina que su casa es la mejor. –Respondió Hannah con un encogimiento de hombros.- Es obvio que espera eso pero estoy segura de que no le importara que quedes en otra.

Harry hizo una mueca y recordó todas las banderas, afiches, bufandas y demás objetos que James tenía de Grynffindor por toda su casa.

-Algo me dice que sí le importará. –Suspiró Harry algo afligido.- Voldemort estuvo en Slytherin, ¿cierto?

Hannah tuvo un escalofrío y Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho su nombre, sabía que a ella no le gustaba.

-Sí, lo estuvo. –Suspiró con pesadez.- Pensé que habíamos acordado no seguir hablando de eso…

-Lo se, lo se pero… Dumbledore dijo que teníamos muchas cosas en común. –Tragó saliva al recordar.- ¿Y si quedó en Slytherin? Se que a Lily no le importará pero James...

Calló y bajo la mirada, no quería pensar en eso, la idea de decepcionar a James lo hacía sentirse muy mal. Entonces Hannah lo sacó de ese estado dándole un manotazo algo fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó sobándose y viéndola confundido.- ¿Por qué diablos…?

-¡Odio cuando haces eso! –Le gritó ella algo enfadada.- ¡Estoy tratando de animarte y tú insistes en hablar de cosas tristes y deprimentes!

Harry abrió la boca para contrariarla pero la cerró de inmediato, la verdad era que siempre hacía eso, tenía que admitirlo. Le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Han pero es que… -Suspiró.- El tema me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza…

-Harry, él era un mago perverso que le hizo daño a millones de personas. –Le dijo Hannah con gravedad.- Lo único en común que yo veo es que ambos pueden hablar con las serpientes lo cual es bastante genial si me permites… Tú no eres _nada_ como él, ¿quedó claro?

El chico se quedó en silencio pero al final asintió. De verdad quería creerse eso, _necesitaba_ creerlo, pensar lo contrario empezaba a volverlo loco.

-Está bien, no hablemos más de temas deprimentes. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa inocente.- Y supongo que tienes razón, quedar en Slytherin no debe ser tan malo.

-¡Pero claro que no! –Respondió ella sonriendo de nuevo.- Mi amigo Draco está en Slytherin, ¿recuerdas que te he hablado de él?

-¿No me dijiste que es un bravucón que molesta a los hijos de muggles? –Preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

-¡No lo es! Bueno en verdad sí… Pero es porque le falta una mejor guía, es muy agradable cuando lo conoces.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero no respondió, ya se había acostumbrado a esa habilidad que Hannah tenía para ver algo bueno en todo el mundo.

Entonces escucharon un crack y voltearon a su izquierda. Harry sonrió al ver que Sirius y Remus acababan de aparecerse junto a ellos.

-¡Hola, Bambi! –Lo saludó Sirius sonriente y después posó la mirada en Hannah.- ¡Y hola, novia de Bambi!

Hannah soltó una carcajada ante eso pero Harry se sonrojó y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-¡Hola, Sirius! –Respondió la chica.- ¡Hola, profesor Lupin!

-Hola, chicos. –Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.- Y, Hannah, puedes llamarme Remus hasta que empecemos el nuevo año.

-Emm… De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

A Harry le resultaba divertido que Hannah tuviera que acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre mientras que él pronto tendría que acostumbrarse a dejar de hacerlo.

-Entonces, mocosos. –Empezó a decir Sirius sonriente.- ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy? Podemos ir a comer o a jugar Quidditch de nuevo; también podemos pretender ser muggles por un día e ir a Londres a ver una película o a un parque de diversiones.

-Y con ustedes: Sirius Black, el centro vacacional para niños. –Bromeó Remus.

Harry y Hannah rieron a la vez que Sirius le hacía una mueca divertida a su amigo. En ese momento Harry notó la ausencia de alguien.

-¿Dónde está James? –Preguntó sintiéndose algo decepcionado.- Pensé que nos acompañaría…

-Oh sí… -Remus pensó por un momento antes de hablar.- Fui a recoger a Sirius está mañana y él no estaba… Del todo preparado para salir.

-Sí, tuvo una noche particularmente divertida. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara.- Al parecer la jefa de Evans es bastante…

-Padfoot, él no necesita tanta información.

Harry frunció la nariz con asco y le agradeció a Remus la interrupción. Ese comentario lo hizo sentir incómodo por varias razones, primero porque lo enojaba que James prefiriera pasar el día con una mujer que con él, segundo porque sabía que la jefa de Lily era bastante injusta con ella así que ya de por si no le agradaba y tercero… La verdad no estaba muy seguro de cual era la tercera razón, pero sabía que había una.

-Eso del parque de diversiones suena bastante divertido. –Hannah lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Tú que dices, Harry?

-Supongo que estará bien. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- ¿Y como llegaremos a…? -Notó algo que lo hizo decepcionarse.- Oh, no trajiste tu motocicleta.

-No, no me dejaron. –Respondió Sirius dedicándole una mirada significativa a Remus.- Al parecer hay quienes piensan que 4 personas en una motocicleta sería irresponsable.

-Lo sería. –Dijo Remus con firmeza.- Apareceremos pero primero iremos a mi apartamento, le prometí a Lily que le avisaría cuando estuviera contigo.

Sirius y Harry gruñeron con fastidio ante eso. Está bien, todos estaban de acuerdo en que el asunto de Voldemort era muy preocupante y que mientras mas protegido Harry estuviera mejor… Pero en serio, Lily podía llevar todo el asunto de mamá gallina a un nivel inimaginable.

* * *

Lily sabía que tenía que calmarse, obviamente tenía razones de sobra para estar más que preocupada por Harry pero no podía seguir tan paranoica y fastidiosa, sabía que por ahora el chico lo había tomado todo con calma pero conociéndolo como había empezado a hacerlo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se hartara de toda la protección que le estaban dando y no quería eso.

La verdad era que no había pensado en eso hasta una media hora antes cuando Marlene se lo había gritado a la cara, su mejor amiga siempre había tenido esa capacidad de decirle la verdad cuando la necesitaba, de la manera menos sutil posible pero de la más efectiva. Y es que hasta ese momento Lily había estado negada a abandonar la oficina hasta que Remus le dejara saber que ya estaba con Harry y no lo habría hecho de no ser porque su amiga le había jurado que se aseguraría de que su hijo estaba a salvo y que si no lo estaba ella misma se encargaría de ahorcar a Sirius, por alguna razón Lily no pudo evitar pensar que eso no sería mucho castigo para ninguno de los dos pero no dejó que la idea profundizara en su mente.

Pero en fin, salir de la oficina definitivamente la ayudaría a relajarse un poco… Aunque lo que estuviera a punto de hacer incluyera ver a James para entregarle la tienda que usarían en el Mundial. La verdad era que las cosas entre ellos habían estado bastante tranquilas desde hacía días, ese viaje a Hogwarts y de lo que se habían enterado los había unido bastantes, a pesar de que ese pequeño momento en el bar la pusiera un poco incómoda al recordarlo, no sabía porque era tan fácil para ella mostrarse tan sentimental y vulnerable frente a él pero había decidido no darle vueltas al asunto, solo había sido un momento de debilidad por toda la presión del día y no quería arruinar esa renovada paz que había adquirido su relación.

Pero como siempre, James parecía decidido a arruinar todo lo que pudiera llevarlos a comportarse como personas civilizadas.

Lily estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del apartamento cuando esta se abrió, espero encontrarse con James o algún repartidor, a cualquiera menos a su jefa.

Se puso pálida en el momento en que vio a Merlina salir del apartamento, esta también se sobresaltó al ver a Lily pero logró recomponerse rápidamente para dedicarle una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Evans, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu hora de almorzar aun no llega.

¿Qué que hacía ella ahí? ¡¿Era en serio?! ¡Era ella la que estaba saliendo del apartamento de su…! ¡De James! ¡Lily tenía más derecho que ella de estar ahí!

-Vengo a hablar con James. –Respondió Lily cortante.- ¿Tú…? ¿Pasaste la noche aquí?

Merlina la miró sorprendida y soltó una risita que hizo que a Lily le dolieran los oídos.

-Dudo que eso sea asunto tuyo, Evans. –Le dijo Merlina empezando a alejarse de ella.- Y si yo fuera tú me apresuraría a volver al trabajo, no queremos que tus jefes piensen que eres irresponsable…

Lily, que ya empezaba a sentir como la rabia le resonaba en los oídos, no pudo evitar ponerle los ojos en blanco, estaba segura de que no existía un ser tan despreciable como ella.

-Toca la puerta antes entrar. –Añadió Merlina con una sonrisa malévola.- Es que no estoy segura de si James ya se vistió…

Lily sintió el impulso de responderle que aquello no le importaba porque no era nada que no hubiera visto ya ¡Porque ella y James tenían un hijo juntos! Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y poner en riesgo su trabajo, Merlina se alejó de ella y sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada desapareció. Lily se sentía tan fúrica que no se detuvo ni por un momento a pensar en la advertencia de su jefa y abrió la puerta del departamento de golpe.

James, que estaba sentado en el mueble, se sobresaltó al verla y escucharla entrar así, y de no haber estado tan enojada Lily se habría sonrojado al ver que no traía camisa.

-¡Evans! –La saludó con una sonrisa.- Hola, ¿me trajiste la…?

-¡Tú tienes que ser idiota! -Empezó a decir Lily cerrando la puerta con fuerza.- ¡No, no lo eres, tienes que ser lo que va después de la idiotez!

El merodeador le dedicó una mirada confundida, que sumado con su cabello despeinado y el hecho de que siguiera con el pecho descubierto la hizo enojarse incluso más

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con inocencia.- ¿Qué hice ahora?

Definitivamente James hacía que golpear a una persona en la cara pareciera algo bueno de hacer.

-Tienes 10 segundos para explicarme… -Le dijo Lily con una voz amenazante.- Que demonios estaba haciendo _ella_ aquí.

-¿Quién? ¿Merlina?

-¡Sí, Potter, Merlina! ¡ _Mi_ insufrible y malvada jefa! –Gritó Lily furiosa.- ¿Por qué acaba de salir de tu apartamento?

El rostro de James se llenó de entendimiento y se puso serio de inmediato. Le mantuvo la mirada a Lily por unos segundos antes de soltar una risita amarga.

-No te ofendas, Evans… Pero eso no es problema tuyo.

-¡Pero claro que es problema mío! –Volvió a gritar enojándose más.- ¿Pasó o no pasó la noche aquí?

-¿Evans, es en serio? –Le preguntó él, empezando a enojarse también.- ¿Desde cuando es asunto tuyo con quien me acuesto o con quien no lo hago?

Él tenía un punto, por supuesto que no era asunto suyo pero de cualquier forma no podía evitar sentirse molesta e indignada.

-¡Sí es mi asunto, Potter, porque tú eres mi… mi…!

-¿Tú que, Evans? –Preguntó James con intensión.- ¿Qué soy?

-¡El…! –Pensó por un momento hasta que tuvo una idea.- ¡AJA! ¡El padre de mi hijo, eso eres!

-¿Y? –Bufó fastidiado.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con esto?

-¡Tiene todo que ver, idiota! ¡Porque no quiero que esa mujer esté cerca de él y si se acuesta contigo lo estará!

-Evans, ¿tú ves a Harry por aquí? –Preguntó con ironía viendo alrededor del apartamento.- Porque para que estuvieran cerca él tendría que estar aquí…

-¡No me trates como a una idiota! -Exclamó ofendida.- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

-Evans, acabo de conocerla. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Ni se me había ocurrido presentársela a Harry, ahora sin embargo…

-¡No! –Apuntó un dedo hacia él de manera amenazante.- ¡Que ni se te ocurra! ¡Ella no será parte de la vida de mi hijo!

-¿Y por que crees que puedes decidir eso? –Exclamó James enfadado.- ¡Yo no te digo a quien puedes o no meter en la vida de Harry! ¿Alguna vez he puesto peros por Pevertine?

-¡Porque Adam es un ser humano racional y bueno! ¡Merlina es una bruja!

-Tú también eres una bruja, idiota.

-¡Bueno pero…! ¡Ella es una bruja mala! –Se corrigió sintiéndose un poco estúpida.- ¡Es una persona cruel y vengativa que no quiero cerca de Harry!

-Claro, Merlina es un problema pero tu amigo mortífago no. –Le cortó James con ironía.- Eres una hipócrita, Evans.

-¡No me llames hipócrita, tú…! ¡Inmaduro y hormonal adolescente! –Siguió gritando ella.- ¡Y no metas a Severus en esto, él ya no es…!

-Por favor, Evans, solo tú y Dumbledore se creen esa basura. –Dijo con rabia.- Si te vas a poner así por Merlina entonces más te vale que Snivellus no se acerque a Harry fuera del colegio…

Lily debió haberle dicho que tenía semanas sin hablar con Severus y que eso no sería problema. Pero decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más real y además una parte de ella quería seguir discutiendo.

-¡No puedes decirme que hacer, Potter!

-¡Y tú no puedes decírmelo a mí tampoco, Evans!

-¡Agh, olvídalo es imposible hablar contigo! –Le arrojó el bolso donde traía la tienda.- ¡Harry se quedara aquí hoy, te veo cuando vayamos al mundial!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Y justo cuando Lily estaba a punto de salir, el pomo de la puerta dio la vuelta como cerrándose. Ella lo vio extrañada pero de todas formas lo tomó, inútilmente porque no abría.

-¿Por qué cierras la puerta? –Le preguntó con el seño fruncido.- ¡Déjame ir!

-Evans… -Le respondió confundido.- Yo no la cerré.

Ella tragó saliva nerviosa, la única razón por la que no le había gritado era porque algo le había dicho que no había sido él.

-Potter, que…

Pero fue interrumpida por alguien que hablaba usando un poderoso hechizo amplificador.

-Brujas y magos, el Ministerio ha recibido una señal de alarma por lo que hemos decretado un toque de queda. –Anunció aquella voz.- No se les permitirá salir de sus casas o establecimientos hasta que el peligro haya pasado. Les recordamos que esto es solo una precaución, sin embargo los invitamos a abstenerse de intentar salir de sus…

Lily ignoró el resto de lo que tenía que decir la voz y posó su mirada en James, quien la veía igual de aterrado como ella se estaba sintiendo. Sabía que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, el Ministerio no había declarado un toque de queda desde la guerra. Desde antes de la caída de Voldemort.

-Harry. –Dijeron ambos a unísono.

Pensar en su hijo casi hace que Lily se pusiera a llorar de la preocupación y sabía que si algo realmente malo estaba pasando el Ministerio no lo diría así que eso de que era "precaución" no la tranquilizaba nada.

-Harry… James, no se si Remus y Sirius buscaron a Harry. –Dijo Lily empezando a desesperarse.- Me avisarían pero… pero…

-¡Evans, ya, ya cálmate! –Le pidió tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.- ¡Déjame llamar a Sirius para ver que…!

-¿Pero como? ¡No podemos usar la red Flu si hay toque de queda! ¡Bloquean las chimeneas y…!

-¡Se lo que pasa en un toque de queda, Evans! ¡También trabaje en la oficina de aurores! –Exclamó empezando a desesperarse también.- ¡Pero no pensaba usar la chimenea!

Ella estaba apunto de preguntarle a que se refería pero él se dio la vuelta y camino rápidamente hasta un estante donde abrió una gaveta para empezar a buscar algo, Lily se apresuró a ponerse a su lado.

-¡Aja aquí está!

Lily lo miró como si acabara de volverse loco en el momento en que vio que sacaba un espejo.

-¡Potter, no es momento para admirar tu reflejo!

Él le dedicó una mirada asesina pero no le respondió, posó la mirada en su espejo.

-¡Padfoot, soy yo, háblame! –Le gritó al espejo, esperaron unos segundos pero nada pasó.- ¡Maldita sea, Sirius, agarra el condenado espejo! ¡Si lo dejaste aquí juro que te…!

Lily iba a gritarle que estaba loco y preguntarle que pretendía que hacía cuando el rostro de Sirius apareció en el espejo. _Claro, es un espejo doble._

-¡Prongs, no me grites! –Le respondió su amigo.- Merlín, ¿Si sabes que no cargo el espejo en la mano todo el tiempo, no?

-¡Sirius! ¿Dónde están? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí todos estamos bien. El maldito toque de queda nos agarró antes de salir de casa de Remus.

-¿Y Harry? –Preguntó James ansioso.- ¿Les dio tiempo de recogerlo?

-Sí, James, aquí están él y su novia…

-¡No es mi novia, Sirius! –Escucharon gritar a Harry.

-Sí, niño, lo que digas.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? –Se apresuró a preguntar Lily.- ¿No te pasó nada? ¡Black, dale el espejo!

-Si eso hace que dejes de gritar, Evans… -Respondió Sirius fastidiado.- Bambi, ven a hablar antes que a tu madre le de un infarto.

Lily y James le pusieron los ojos en blanco pero de inmediato soltaron un suspiro aliviado cuando el rostro de Harry apareció en el espejo, lucía bastante sano pero Lily quería asegurarse.

-¿Harry, como estás? ¿No te pasó nada en el camino?

-Estoy bien, Lily. –Susurró el niño luciendo algo avergonzado.- Llevó rato con Remus y Sirius, todo en la calle lucía normal.

-¿Y Hannah? ¿Ella está bien? –Preguntó James.

-Ya les dije que _todos_ estamos bien. –Escucharon a Sirius.- ¿No me creen?

-¡No, no te creo! –Le gritó Lily antes de volver a Harry.- Harry, no hay nada que temer, estas cosas no siempre significan peligro o que algo malo este pasando.

-Evans tiene razón, niño. –Dijo James.- Posiblemente haya sido una falsa alarma, eso suele pasar.

- _Lo se_ , chicos. –Respondió Harry fastidiado.- Estaré bien, estoy con Remus.

-¡Y con Sirius!

-Y con Sirius. –Añadió Harry divertido.- Dicen que debe pasar en unas horas, iremos para allá cuando todo acabe. Quédense tranquilos.

-Estamos tranquilos, Harry. –Mintió James.- Solo… Queríamos asegurarnos que tú lo estabas.

-Aja. –Respondió Harry con ironía.- Les paso a Sirius de nuevo, nos vemos en unas horas.

-Está bien, Harry, recuerda que nada… -Pero antes de que Lily pudiera asegurarle _otra vez_ que no pasaría nada, Sirius apareció de nuevo en el espejo.- Black, cuida a mi hijo.

-James, no me gusta el tono de Evans, dile que me pida por favor.

-Padfoot. –Le dijo James con un suspiro.- Cuídalo.

-Me ofenda que tengan que pedírmelo. –Respondió Sirius con seriedad.- Si no confían en mí confíen en mi esposo Remus que ya nos está preparando chocolate caliente.

-Pensé que yo era tu esposo. –Dijo James divertido.

-Yo creo en la poligamia, Prongs, lo sabes. –Le siguió la broma.- Los dejo, mantengan el espejo cerca por si necesito decirles algo. –Luego añadió con una sonrisa picara.- No se pongan muy cómodos.

Y con eso su rostro desapareció del espejo, dejando a James y a Lily solos y en silencio. Se miraron y suspiraron, tendrían que estar solos por Merlín sabía cuanto tiempo y además preocupados por Harry.

-Y… -Empezó a decir James.- ¿Quieres jugar exploding snaps?

-¿Qué tal si primero te pones una camisa?

Él asintió y se dio vuelta para ir a su habitación. Lily no pudo evitar quedarse viendo su espalda tonificada mientras se alejaba. Sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente sería una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Harry pocas veces había visto un encantamiento patronus en vivo, por eso en ese momento no podía quitar su divertida y maravillada mirada del perro plateado que salía de la varita de Sirius quien lo hacía correr por todo el departamento. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que habían decretado aquel toque de queda cuando el merodeador había empezado a quejarse, y quejarse y quejarse, sobre estar aburrido hasta que Remus lo había mandado a callar y le había dicho que se entretuviera con su varita. Primero había empezado haciendo salir chispas de colores y escribiendo cosas en el aire y luego había empezado a jugar con su patronus.

-¡Es fantástico, me encanta! –Exclamó Hannah sonriendo con la mirada puesta en el patronus de Sirius.- ¿Cuándo aprenderemos a hacer eso?

-Aun les falta un par de años, es un encantamiento muy difícil. –Respondió Remus con una sonrisa divertida.- Pero estoy seguro de que podrán conjurarlo con facilidad.

-¿Y como sabemos que forma tomara? –Preguntó Harry.- No podemos elegirla, ¿cierto?

-No, es una representación de tu personalidad. –Respondió Hannah.- Por eso es diferente para cada persona.

-Eso es correcto, Hannah. –Le dijo Remus.- Creo que tienes un profesor de defensa muy bueno.

-De hecho sí lo tengo. –Dijo la niña divertida.

-Y por eso es que mi patronus es un perro. –Dijo Sirius haciendo que el animal saltara de la mesa a una silla.- Son animales leales, inteligentes…

-Que comen de la basura y toman agua del inodoro. –Bromeó Remus.- Cosas muy tú.

Como respuesta Sirius hizo que el perro corriera hacia Remus y lo atravesara para después desaparecer.

-Me lastimaste, Remus y así mataste mis recuerdos felices. –Respondió con un tono dramático mientras guardaba su varita.

Harry y Hannah rieron ante esto, la verdad era que se habían estado divirtiendo mucho tomando en cuenta que estaban encerrados en un apartamento pequeño.

-¿Qué forma tiene tu patronus, Remus? –Preguntó Harry interesado.

Y no supo porque en ese momento Sirius y Remus miraron hacia otro lado luciendo incómodos y nerviosos, incluso Hannah lucía algo tensa, Harry la miró con una mirada de extrañeza pero la chica lo ignoró. Estaba a punto de preguntar cual era el problema pero Remus le respondió.

-Es un lobo, Harry. –Dijo con una sonrisa algo tensa.- No es un patronus común pero creo que me gusta.

-Oh… Los lobos son geniales, creo. –Dijo Harry aun algo confundido por las reacciones de todos.- ¿Cuál es el patronus de James?

-Un venado, y el de Peter es una rata. –Respondió Sirius sonriendo.- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs, ¿ves?

-¡AH, de ahí es que vienen esos apodos! –Rió Harry.- Es muy ingenioso.

-Sí, de ahí vienen. –Dijo Remus sonriendo.- Más o menos…

-¡Moony! ¿Puedo contarles la historia de nuestra clase de patronus? –Preguntó Sirius emocionado como si fuera un niño.- ¿Puedo, por favor, por favor, por favor…?

-¿Por qué quieres…? Oh. –Remus puso los ojos en blanco.- Que infantil eres; pero supongo que puedes contarla. –Posó la mirada en los dos niños.- Pero no le digan a Lily.

Hannah volteó a ver a Harry con una mirada interrogante pero él solo se encogió de hombros, no sabía mucho más que ella sobre lo que hablaban.

-Bueno, escuchen niños. –Sirius se aclaro la garganta y adquirió una voz teatral.- Era un atardecer lluvioso de diciembre, estábamos en nuestro 7mo año y el profesor Fleming…

-Padfoot, era una mañana de mayo y estábamos en 6to. –Lo interrumpió Remus fastidiado.- Y el profesor Fleming ya había renunciado.

-¡Moony, estás quitándole lo bueno a mi historia!

-Estás exagerándola como siempre. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Yo se las cuento… Bien, casi terminábamos nuestro 6to año y teníamos nuestra clase de Defensa, todos estábamos emocionados porque, como ustedes, siempre habíamos querido aprender a conjurar un patronus…

-Aunque algunos de nosotros ya lo habíamos logrado anteriormente. –Dijo Sirius con arrogancia.

-Empezó a pasar la gente… -Lo ignoró Remus.- Todos pasamos, James lo hizo y salió un venado como ya Sirius dijo. Pero entonces, fue turno de Lily y le salió…

-¡Una cierva! –Exclamó Sirius emocionado.- Nunca olvidaré sus caras, Evans parecía un tomate completo y juro que Prongs estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es muy tierno! –Dijo Hannah.- ¡Harry! ¿Ves lo que significa? ¡Están destinados a estar juntos!

-¿Ves, Moony? La niña lo entiende.

Harry se quedó callado por unos segundos, tratando de descifrar que era ese sentimiento cálido que se extendía en su pecho. Quería creerse eso que Hannah decía, quería creer que sus padres… Pero no, no podía.

-Chicos, eso no tiene sentido. –Sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Estamos hablando de los mismos James y Lily? ¿Los que no pueden estar más de 5 minutos sin pelear?

-¡Los que se pelean se aman, Harry, todo el mundo lo sabe!

-Ellos no se aman, Han. –Respondió Harry por lo bajo.- Creo que hasta se odian.

-Naaa, no lo hacen. –Dijo Sirius moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia.

-¡Claro que sí! A veces ni siquiera entiendo como nací.

Ese pensamiento le había rondado la cabeza muchas veces y siempre lo hacía sentir mal. Harry no estaba seguro de porque estaba hablando de eso con ellos, no era muy fan de compartir sus sentimientos en público… Pero se sentía bien haciéndolo, era cómodo y natural.

-Niño, estás exagerando. –Le dijo Sirius.- James y Lily…

-¿Qué? ¿No pelean cada vez que se ven? –Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa amarga.

-O sea sí pero… -Sirius calló y resopló.- Eres un aguafiestas, Bambi.

-Soy realista, Sirius, es diferente.

-Harry, tus padres no se odian. –Le aseguró Remus.- Se que pelean mucho, créeme, lo se.

-Nosotros mejor que nadie lo sabemos. –Murmuró Sirius fastidiado.

-Pero es porque ambos son igual de testarudos y necios, les gusta tener la última palabra y que nadie les lleve la contraria.

Harry hizo una mueca, él mismo no hubiera encontrado una mejor forma de describir a James y a Lily.

-Pero también trabajan muy bien juntos si se lo proponen. –Continuó Remus.- Recuerdo una vez que hicimos una fiesta en la sala común sin permiso y Mcgonagall estaba a punto de descubrirnos y enviar a todo Gryffindor a una detención eterna…

-Ja, recuerdo ese día.

-Y entonces James y Lily, no se como, se las arreglaron para distraerla y alejarla de la torre mientras los demás limpiábamos todo.

-Fue hermoso, de verdad que sí. –Recordó Sirius con una sonrisa.- Después continuamos con la fiesta y estuvieron el resto de la noche como los mejores amigos de la noche.

-¿Hicieron una fiesta secreta? –Preguntó Hannah divertida.- Profesor Lupin, nunca volveré a verlo de la misma manera.

Sirius y Harry soltaron una carcajada y Remus le dedicó una mirada severa mientras trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Creo que el punto de Remus es, Harry… -Empezó a decir Sirius cuando dejó de reírse.- Que solo has visto a tus padres en su peor fase. Ojala los hubieras visto en 6to, eran como mejores amigos y estar cerca de ellos era increíblemente divertido.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto pueden volver a ser así. –Dijo Remus con un encogimiento de hombros.- Si superan todas esas tonterías que los hacen pelear tanto, pueden ser amigos.

-¡Y más!

-No la fuerces, Sirius.

Harry rió por lo bajo, no podía negar que escuchar esas historias le daba esperanzas de que algún día sus padres pudieran de hecho llevarse bien… Pero no quería apegarse mucho a la idea, no se quería decepcionar.

-Supongo que podrían serlo. –Dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- Claro, si no se han matado para cuando acabe el toque de queda.

Todos rieron y Harry esbozó una mueca. Pensar en James y Lily solos durante tanto tiempo era agridulce, lo ponía nervioso… Pero también le daba risa.

* * *

-¡Aw, mira esta, esta me encanta! –Exclamó Lily tomando una foto de la carpeta.- Sale adorable… Se parece un poco a mí, ¿no crees?

-Evans, supéralo. –Rió James.- Se parece a mí en todas, fin.

Ella le sacó la lengua de manera juguetona haciéndolo reír más, volvió a posar la mirada en la foto de Harry a los 5 años y suspiró resignada, era cierto, en esa también se parecía a él.

Ya tenían casi 4 horas en ese encierro, habían jugado exploding snaps pero James había ganado todas las partidas y Lily se había enfadado porque según ella él hacía trampa, luego habían intentado con el ajedrez mágico pero había pasado lo mismo, solo que esta vez Lily había ganado y James se había molestado. Cuando los juegos se agotaron James buscó la copia del expediente de Harry que el Ministerio les había entregado a ambos y se habían sentado en el piso para verlo mientras tomaban vino… Esta vez asegurándose ambos de no excederse.

-Era muy alto para su edad, ¿no crees? –Le preguntó James viendo la foto.- En esta parece que tuviera más de 5…

-Aun lo es, creo que el año que viene estará de mi tamaño. –Respondió ella sonriendo.- Lo sacó de ti.

-Eso es obvio, pitufa.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjame en paz! –Rió y lo golpeó en el brazo.- ¿Y tú como sabes lo que es un pitufo?

-Pues para tu información, Evans, siempre voy al cine muggle con los muchachos. –Dijo con orgullo.- Lo encontramos muy divertido.

Ella le puso los ojos en blanco divertida y suspiró de manera soñadora sin dejar de ver la fotografía en la que Harry se reía y saludaba, realmente lucía adorable.

-Mira, se dibujo montando una escoba. –Dijo James con una sonrisa.- Dibujaba horrible pero igual me gusta.

-¡No es horrible, Potter! –Dijo Lily tratando de sonar indignada.- Era un niño, ¿Qué tal dibujabas tú a esa edad?

-Yo siempre he sido un artista, Evans, no me ofendas. Aunque ya sabemos que Harry no tomó eso de mí…

Lily lo ignoró y le quitó el dibujo de la mano para poder verlo, alguien lo había encantado para que el muñeco de Harry en su escoba se moviera por todo el pergamino.

-¿Y leíste esto? –Le preguntó James con una sonrisa algo amarga, tomando lo que Lily reconoció como una carta de navidad.- Yo lo hice, me pareció muy adorable.

-Um, yo la leí también. –Suspiró ella con amargura.- Tuve que detenerme a llorar 3 veces para poder terminarla.

-Eres una llorona, Evans. –Se burló él.- Pero te entiendo… -Abrió la carta y empezó a leerla, suspiró.- Bueno pidió un papá que jugara Quidditch con él, al menos no soy un fracaso total.

-Y yo… Bueno, no preparé su pastel de cumpleaños precisamente con mis propias manos pero lo escogí y le encantó. ¡Además siempre le preparo el desayuno! ¿Eso cuenta, no?

-Umm, Evans, con los desayunos que le das claro que cuenta.

Ella rió por lo bajo sintiéndose complacida, siempre le había gustado cocinar y amaba que la elogiaran por eso.

-¿Nunca has deseado…? –Preguntó James con la misma sonrisa amarga.- Ya sabes, haber estado ahí cuando él era más pequeño.

-Claro que sí, siempre lo hago. –Respondió Lily de inmediato.- Me hubiese encantado estar en su primer cumpleaños…

-Yo habría amado enseñarle a andar en escoba. –Dijo él con nostalgia.- Aprendió muy bien solo pero igual…

Ambos suspiraron y le dieron un sorbo a su copa de vino. A pesar de lo apagada que era la conversación, Lily no podía evitar sentirse aliviada al saber que no era la única que solía pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Puedes creer esto? –Preguntó él leyendo la carta.- "Si puedes, santa, haz que mis nuevos padres no me castiguen con golpes, se que a veces lo merezco pero duele mucho." –James suspiró con rabia.- ¡Tenía 8 años! ¿Qué pudo haber hecho tan malo? Se crió con monstruos, Evans, te lo digo.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, Potter. –Ella tragó saliva.- Y lo peor es lo que te dije la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? Todas estas cosas solo deben ser la punta del iceberg, los golpes solo deben ser una pequeña parte de…

Lily se obligó a si misma a callar y se llevó una mano a la sien, pensar en las cosas por las que Harry debía haber pasado antes de encontrarlos la atormentaba y la hacía sentir culpable hasta el punto de creer que se volvería loca.

-Tenemos suerte, ¿sabes? –Susurró Lily de repente.- Digo, con todo lo que le ha pasado, Harry podría ser un adolescente rebelde o delincuente. –Tuvo un escalofrío ante el pensamiento.- Pero en cambio es un niño tan sano y bueno…

-Sí, tenemos suerte. –James sonrió de manera soñadora.- Pero no te sorprendas tanto, esas cosas las sacó de ti.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño, se preguntaba porque James no podía ser así de agradable todo el tiempo.

-Tú no eres del todo malo, Potter. –Le dijo sonriente.- También es gracias a ti.

James rió por lo bajo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo como siempre.

-Pero a veces de verdad desearía poder buscar a todas esas familias que tuvo y… -Lily gruñó frustrada.- ¡Y no se! Hacer que paguen por todo lo que le hicieron.

-He pensado en eso millones de veces, Evans, no te imaginas. Un día deberíamos hacerlo, tú solo dime cuando.

-Sí, deberíamos… -Suspiró preocupada.- James… ¿Él está bien, verdad? Remus y Sirius lo están cuidando.

-Claro que sí, Evans. No dejarían que nada malo le pasara. –Le aseguró.- Solo que me gustaría saber de que va todo esto… ¿Tú que crees que sea?

-No lo se. –Susurró ella con un encogimiento de hombros.- Realmente podría ser una falsa alarma pero…

-Pero también podría ser algo muy malo. –Finalizó James afligido.- Maldición, en serio espero que no sea eso.

-Pero aunque fuera malo… -Dijo Lily.- No tiene necesariamente que ver con _él,_ puede ser otra cosa mala… Algo menos malo que no involucre a nuestro hijo.

-Realmente lo espero, Evans. –Murmuró él.- De verdad que sí…

Lily se llevó ambas manos al rostro y dejó salir un gemido de aflicción.

-Esto es tan frustrante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Esto! ¡Todo esto, yo…! –Tomó aire para tratar de calmarse.- Yo solo quiero hacer que todo lo malo desaparezca, que todo por lo que ha pasado se vaya pero… ¡Las cosas malas parecen perseguirlo! Sin importar lo que yo intente y es… ¡Es frustrante!

Podía sentir como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta pero también como se quitaba un peso de encima. Esos eran pensamientos que la seguían siempre y que casi nunca se atrevía a decir en voz alta por miedo a que no la entendieran, pero con él podía decirlo, James la entendía porque estaban en ese bote juntos. Lily no se daba cuenta de lo bien que le hacía hablar con él hasta que lo hacía.

-Entiendo tu punto, Evans pero… ¿Puedo decirte la verdad?

-Si preguntas presiento que no me gustara. –Dijo ella con escepticismo.- Pero adelante.

-Bien, la verdad es que… -James sacudió la cabeza.- No importa cuanto lo intentes, a veces las cosas malas del pasado no se irán.

-Potter, no. No me digas eso, si lo intentamos podemos…

-Oye, créeme que yo quiero tanto como tú que Harry deje todo eso atrás, de verdad que sí. –Le dijo él con sinceridad.- Pero por experiencia propia te digo que eso no siempre es posible.

Ella lo miró confundida antes de que él continuara.

-Lo se porque yo lo intenté, con Sirius y con Remus. –Suspiró.- Por años intenté arreglar todo lo malo de sus pasados, como los traumas que causó la asquerosa familia de Sirius o los de… El _peludo_ _problema_ de Remus.

Lily tragó saliva pero no dijo nada, estaba segura que la única vez había hablado de eso con James había sido cuando se enteró años atrás en el colegio.

-Me molesta y me duele que hayan tenido que pasar por esas cosas y quería borrarlo todo pero… -Se encogió de hombros.- Con el tiempo aprendí que hay cosas tan malas y heridas tan profundas que simplemente no puedes eliminar, no importa cuanto lo intentes.

Ella suspiró con tristeza y abatimiento, eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

-Sin embargo descubrí lo que sí puedo hacer. –Continuó James en un tono más optimista.- Lo que puedo hacer es evitar que las cosas malas pasen de nuevo, puedo hacer lo que este a mi alcance para prevenirlas, como evitar que Sirius tenga contacto con nada que le recuerde a su familia… O hacer lo que hago cada mes para ayudar a Remus con su _problema._

Lily se le quedó viendo y asintió. _De acuerdo, eso está mejor._

-Y eso es lo que debemos hacer con Harry, cuidarlo y no dejar que las cosas malas que le pasaron se repitan… Y bueno, tratar que otras nuevas no sucedan.

Definitivamente eso no era lo que quería escuchar, había deseado un "no te preocupes, Lily, pronto lo olvidará." Pero en cambio James le había dado la verdad, no era una bonita pero era la que necesitaba. Le sonrió.

-A veces eres muy profundo para ser un cazador, Potter.

Él soltó una carcajada que la hizo sonreír más.

-Bueno por eso era el mejor capitán, daba charlas motivacionales grandiosas. –Bromeó James.- Y mírate, te aprendiste los nombres de las posiciones de Quidditch, Pevertine sí hizo su tarea.

-Honestamente de él no aprendí mucho, casi nunca escuchó cuando habla de Quidditch. –Admitió ella divertida.- Pero a Harry no puedo evitar escucharlo, se emociona demasiado cuando habla de eso y me contagia.

-Que orgulloso me hace. –Fingió llorar y secarse una lágrima.- Profesando la palabra del Quidditch por el mundo.

Ella rió ante lo ridículo que a veces podía ser y se sintió agradecida de haberse quedado atrapada con él, si se hubiera quedado en su oficina sin ninguna posibilidad de comunicarse con su hijo y nadie que la hiciera reír posiblemente se habría vuelto loca. Paró de reír para verlo aun sonriendo pero con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar así alrededor de él? –Preguntó confundida.- Siempre nos estamos peleando…

-Tal vez si no me celaras tanto no tendríamos que pelear. –Le dijo él con intención.

-Agh, yo no te celo, Potter. –Respondió ella tratando de no sonrojarse.- No inventes.

-¿Y eso de hace unas horas que era? –Preguntó con una ceja levantada.- Todo el asunto de Merlina.

-Eso era que… ¡Pues que ella es realmente mala! Estoy tratando de cuidarte, deberías agradecerlo.

-Umm, Evans, si te soy sincero nada de lo que hizo anoche me pareció malo.

-¡Asco, Potter, cállate! –Le pidió dándole un golpe en el brazo y haciéndolo reír.- ¡Estás hablando de mi jefa!

-Te dije que estaba siendo sincero. –Rió él.

-¡Pues no quiero tu sinceridad! –Suspiró fastidiada.- ¿Por qué tienes que acostarte con ella? ¿De verdad te gusta?

-No se, Evans. –Se encogió de hombros.- Es sexy y es buena en la cama, hasta ahora eso es suficiente.

Lily le puso los ojos en blanco pero se sintió algo aliviada de escuchar esa respuesta. _Al menos no le gusta de verdad… No es que me importe claro._

-¿Y si te dijera que en serio, _en serio,_ es mala…? ¿Dejarías de salir con ella?

-¿Si yo te dijera que Snape de verdad es malo, dejarías de ser su amiga?

Bueno, maldición, con ese argumento Lily no podía discutir aunque quisiera. Siempre se sacaba esa carta y lo odiaba por eso. Suspiró resignada.

-No, no lo haría.

Él asintió con una mirada algo amarga.

-Entonces creo que estamos iguales, Evans. Y si queremos intentar dejar de pelearnos tenemos que aceptar que no podemos decirle al otro que hacer, ¿sí?

Ella se mordió el labio y pensó por un momento. Aun no había logrado lo que quería, que era que James dejara de salir con esa estúpida Merlina, pero sabía que no había manera de ganar esa discusión. No tenía derecho a ganarla.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Dijo casi por obligación.- Lamento haberme puesto como una loca.

-Aww, Evans, no te disculpes por eso. –Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza de manera condescendiente.- Eso es como si yo me disculpara por ser excesivamente guapo, no es como si pudiéramos controlarlo.

A pesar de que trató Lily no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante eso y le hizo una cara graciosa que lo hizo reír a él. Sin embargo dejó de reír y se puso seria a la vez que las palmadas que James le daba empezaban a parecerse más a unas caricias. Ella tragó saliva y clavó sus ojos en lo suyo, él le sonrió.

-Además, tu locura es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

Lily sintió como un nudo le apretaba el estómago y de repente se encontró sonriendo como una idiota. No entendía como un sujeto que la había hecho arrojar chispas de rabia 4 horas atrás podía ahora hacerla sentir tantas cosas bonitas, era ridículo.

No estaba segura de por cuanto tiempo se siguieron mirando a los ojos en silencio, solo sabía que le gustaba y que no quería tener que dejar de ver esos ojos marrones… Pero entonces se abrió la puerta.

Se voltearon sorprendidos y sobresaltaron y como en un acto reflejo sus manos se prepararon para sacar sus varitas, si se suponía que era un toque de queda nadie debería estar abriendo la puerta. Por eso se sorprendieron tanto cuando vieron entrar a Sirius, Remus y Harry.

-Ja, ¿viste, Bambi? Te dije que no se iban a matar.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Preguntó James poniéndose de pie.

-Prongs, esa no es forma de recibir a las personas.

-Pensé que querían que viniéramos apenas acabara el toque de queda. –Dijo Harry confundido.

Lily sonrió aliviada al verlo y salió casi corriendo hacia él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Harry, estás bien! ¿Lo ves? ¡No había nada que temer, todo acabo rápido!

-Lo se, Lily. –Respondió él incomodo y alejándose de ella.- No tenía miedo, eran ustedes los que tenían el drama.

-Sí… Lo siento, tienes razón.

Se alejó de él, recordándose a si misma que aunque Harry la dejara abrazarlo de vez en cuando no significaba que se podía poner tan cariñosa con él todo el tiempo.

-¡No entiendo! –Exclamó James de repente.- ¿Cómo salieron? El toque de queda aun no acaba.

-James, el toque de queda acabo hace como 20 minutos. –Le dijo Remus confundido.- Venimos apenas termino.

-Sí. ¿Qué no escucharon? –Preguntó Harry.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Lily tragó saliva y se sonrojó. Lo peor era que no habían estado haciendo nada malo, solo habían hablado pero se habían metido tanto en esa conversación que habían ignorado por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Y eso, de alguna manera, era peor.

-Oh no. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malévola.- No me digan que Harry tendrá un hermanito.

-¡Sirius, cállate! –Exclamaron los otros 4 haciéndolo reír.

-¿Y donde dejaron a Hannah? –Preguntó Lily, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Uso la chimenea de mi apartamento para ir a su casa. –Explicó Remus.- Sus padres ya debían estar bastante preocupados.

-Todo el día fue arruinado por el estúpido Ministerio. –Dijo Sirius fastidiado.- ¿Alguien tiene idea de que haya pasado?

-Lo más probable es que fuera una falsa alarma. –Se encogió de hombro James.- Podemos preguntarle a Peter después.

-Bueno, yo debería marcharme… Quiero asegurarme que Adam está bien y debe estar preocupado.

Por muy culpable que la hiciera sentir aquello solo había sido una excusa porque era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que pensaba en él.

-Vas a dormir aquí hoy, ¿cierto? –Le preguntó a Harry, mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Sí… Em, déjanos saber cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿sí, Lily?

Ella le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora, no quería que se preocupara por ella pero la conmovía saber que lo hacía.

-Lo haré. –Le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse a ver a los merodeadores.- Cuídense y cuídenlo.

Ellos asintieron y le dijeron que no se preocupara. Lily les dedicó una última mirada agradecida a Sirius y a Remus por haber cuidado de Harry y una a James... Bueno, una de esas miradas que ellos se dedicaban.

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de ese departamento dejo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Por eso la mayoría de las veces prefería pelear con James, porque cuando estaban en buenos términos siempre encontraba la manera de confundirla y de hacerla sentir cosas que… Que simplemente no quería sentir, no por él al menos.

Y Lily no sabía que era, no sabía que era eso tan extraño que James la hacía sentir pero sabía que no le traería nada bueno.

 **Bien, se que posiblemente este capi no haya sido tan emocionante como el anterior (o nada emocionante) pero como ya les dije necesitaba algo calmado para hacer la transición entre el viaje a Hogwarts y el Mundial, además tenía ganas de escribir más escenas con Remus porque siento que lo tenía olvidado (y me odio por eso) y más Jily porque bueno para mí nunca esta de más. Diganme que les pareció en un review, espero que no las haya aburrido mucho y si si pues trataré de redimirme con el mundial... ¡Espero que pasen une feliz año nuevo! Que el 2017 los reciba con los brazos abiertos y mucha felicidad, nos leemos en unos días, chau chau, los quiero (L)(L)(L)**


	15. Mundial de Quidditch - Parte 1

**Aviso:** **_Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected." Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner y Adam Pevertine pertenecen a la autora._**

 **¡Feliz año! Espero que hayan pasado un maravilloso 31 de diciembre y que hayan recibido al 2017 con los brazos abiertos. Okay, les cuento que tuve que escribir el encabezado 3 veces porque no se guardo, estoy que si apunto de lanzar la computadora por la ventana! En fin, aquí está la tan esperada primera parte del Mundial, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito porque, sorpresa sorpresa, la niña no sabe resumir, se que a la mayoría no le molestara pero cumplo con el deber de informarles! PD: Que alivio que el capi anterior no les haya parecido aburrido :D**

 **SaoCa : Que lindo eso de que hayas pasado todo el capi sonriendo como idiota JAJAJA me hace feliz saber que puedo provocar eso con lo que escribo! Yo también odio a Merlina, escribir sus escenas me hace sangrar los dedos, prometo que tomaré en cuenta todas tus ideas para deshacernos de ella muajaja. Okay continuaré con _algunos_ aspectos de la historia original, las muertes aun están en veremos, soy de corazón débil y no sirvo para eso de matar personajes, recemos para que mi corazón no se endurezca a lo largo del fic jee! Puedes decirme lo mucho que odias a Peter todas las veces que quieras, no tengo ningún problema con eso. ¡Espero que disfrutes el capi! Un beso y saludos(L)**

 **Naza Ford : ¡Hola belleza! Uff, que felicidad que te haya parecido interesante el capi anterior, estaba muriendo de nervios! Lily no sabe canalizar sus celos de manera positiva y por eso hace tantas tonterías, hay que tenerle paciencia. El odio de todos por Merlina me llena la imaginación de combustible para poder crear las escenas que tengo creadas para ella, así que gracias y sigan enviándolo muajaja. Que bueno saber que al menos por tu parte no hay problema sobre con quien termine Harry, se que los ships son muy importantes para los lectores y tengo miedo de decepcionar a alguien cuando llegue el final D: Al menos contigo se me quita un peso de encima, gracias Merlín! No se ha mencionado si Hannah sabe o no sobre el peludo problema de Remus, tal vez se enteró como lo hizo Hermione, prestando atención a las señales, o tal vez simplemente sospecha que algo extraño pasa con su profesor, por ahora dejaré que se formen sus propias hipótesis al respecto jeeee. Umm, Peter sigue desaparecido y actuando extraño... Y sí, Lily y James aun tienen muchos obstáculos que superar, muchísimos creo yo, así que tendremos que esperar para ver que pasa entre ellos! Bien bella te dejo que leas el capi del mundial que se que estabas esperando ansiosa, espero que te guste y ya quiero leer tu opinión! Ojala hayas pasado un feliz año nuevo! Te envío saludos y un besote enorme, bye por ahora! (L) :***

 **Lily Charlotte Evans : Lamento leer que estás pasando por un mal momento): Sin embargo espero que todo este mejorando y que hayas podido pasar un feliz año nuevo! Creo que este capi te parecerá algo agridulce, por un lado salió Adam de nuevo (sorry) y estoy segura de que después de esto vas a odiarlo incluso más, pero por otro lado hay más escenas de los merodeadores siendo perfectos así que espero poder alegrarte un poco con esto! Prometo tomar en cuenta tu ship y espero no decepcionarte con mi decisión al final): De nuevo te digo que espero que todo mejore y que estés bien, te envió todas mis energías positivas y un abrazo enoooooorme hasta donde quiera que estés, ojala logre subirte el animo con este capi! Nos leemos pronto, belleza(L)**

 **Mar91:** **¡Aquí está el capítulo del Mundial! Espero que sea tan emocionante como lo esperabas.**

 **AniiJ98:** **Me encanta que te hayas quedado sin palabras JEJEJE eso significa que te ha gustado el capi! Como dije arriba, soy muy débil matando personajes (más a los que amo) así que _por ahora_ no se preocupen por nada de eso. No te odioooo, todos tienen derecho a dar su opinión y tú siempre lo haces de manera amable, yo no doy la mía sobre los ships porque sería spoiler jeje así que por ahora no sabrán! Pero tú siéntete con la libertad de opinar siempre, tranquila. Yo también amo a Hermione, btw (L)(L) La familia Weasley empezará a aparecer poco a poco... Feliz año nuevo y día de los inocentes atrasados jajaja espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de ambos, ojala te guste el capi y espero leerte pronto, un beso y saludos :* **

**Me disculpo si me falto decirles algo o responder alguna pregunta, como ya les dije es la 3era vez que tuve que escribir esto así que jeje mi cabeza esta un poco pesada ya. Creo que ya llegue a las 11mil palabras, hablo demasiado Dios mío, ya me calló para que puedan disfrutar del capítulo, aquí tienen:**

* * *

 **14\. El Mundial de Quidditch – Parte 1.**

 _No sabía porque estaba de nuevo en esa casa, de haber sido por él nunca habría regresado y es que había algo en ese lugar que le ponía los pelos de punta y lo hacía querer gritar asustado. Harry odiaba esa casa y odiaba estar ahí de nuevo._

 _Esta vez, sin embargo, no estaba en la planta baja, esta vez estaba en un corredor de lo que él creía debía ser el segundo piso ya que junto a él había unas escaleras. Al final de ese pasillo una puerta semiabierta dejaba escapar un pequeño destello de luz y se podían escuchar unas voces hablar. Harry no supo como pero de repente estaba junto a la puerta, demasiado aterrado como para mirar hacia adentro pero escuchando todo perfectamente._

 _-Espero que todo este arreglado entonces… -Escuchó decir a una voz ronca y fría.- No debe haber errores esta vez._

 _Harry sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de terror al escuchar esa voz._

 _-Sí, mi Lord, todo está listo. –Respondió una voz notablemente nerviosa.- D-dudo que haya errores…_

 _El chico no pudo evitar pensar que conocía la segunda voz, era extrañamente familiar, quiso agudizar el oído para tratar de averiguar quien era pero entonces la primera voz volvió a hablar, más enojada y terrorífica que antes._

 _-¿Dudas? ¿Estás dudando? –Preguntó como en un rugido.- Si dudas podría conseguir a alguien más que haga tu trabajo… Claro que eso significaría deshacerme por completo de ti._

 _-¡No, señor, por favor! –Pidió la segunda voz a punto de llorar.- ¡Me ha mal interpretado! E-estoy seguro de que el plan funcionara, no habrá errores._

 _-Tal vez debería buscar otro sirviente, uno más leal… -Amenazó la voz con una diversión perversa.- Uno que no haya pasado estos 13 años escondiéndose de mí…_

 _-¡Mi Lord, yo no me escondía! Y-yo solo esperaba el momento de su regreso. Sí, eso hacía, y cuando me necesito vine a su encuentro po-porque yo le soy devoto, mi señor._

 _-Sí, eso es cierto, fuiste el único que vino a ayudarme, aunque lo hayas hecho por miedo supongo que es mejor que nada. –Respondió con condescendencia.- Has sido de mucha ayuda como lo fuiste hace 13 años… Pronto podrás probar tu lealtad nuevamente, vasallo mío, en cuanto me traigas al muchacho… Lo harás, ¿cierto?_

 _-C-claro que lo haré, señor, t-todo está arreglado para eso._

 _-Bien, bien… Espero que no falles porque de hacerlo... ¡CRUCIO!_

 _Hubo un rayo de luz roja y luego la segunda voz soltó un doloroso grito que resonó con fuerza en toda la casa. Era tal el sufrimiento que se sentía en ese grito que Harry podía sentirlo como propio, haciendo que abriera la boca para gritar él también._

Pero por suerte, despertó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente en su cama con la respiración agitada. Volteó la cabeza hacia todos lados y trato de reconfortarse en lo que podía ver sin sus gafas. Estaba en casa de Lily, en su habitación, todo estaba bien, solo había sido un sueño… Un sueño muy realista que le había dejado un dolor horrible en la cicatriz.

Harry no era estúpido, sabía de quien era aquella voz tan tenebrosa que acababa de escuchar. Lord Voldemort. Tuvo un escalofrío ante el pensamiento, desde que habían vuelto de Hogwarts sus pesadillas se habían intensificado, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que lograba reconocer su voz y era la primera vez que la cicatriz le dolía tanto.

-¿Harry? –Escuchó a Lily al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Ya estás despierto?

La voz de su madre hizo que lo envolviera una oleada de tranquilidad, era como un recordatorio de que estaba sano y salvo.

-Sí… -Respondió con la voz algo ronca, carraspeó.- Sí, Lily, entra.

Estiró la mano hacia su mesa de noche para tomar sus anteojos y se los puso a la vez que Lily abría la puerta y entraba a su habitación.

-Buenos días. –Lo saludó con una sonrisa.- Um, aun es muy temprano…

De hecho lo era, posó la mirada en su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 5, el sol ni siquiera había salido lo que hacía que el cuarto siguiera a oscuras. Entonces Lily sacó su varita y encendió las luces de su habitación, haciendo que Harry parpadeara tratando de acostumbrarse a la claridad.

-Así está mejor… -Posó la mirada nuevamente en él y borró la sonrisa.- Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?

Harry sabía porque lo preguntaba, podía sentir que sudaba debido a su pesadilla y el terror de esta más el dolor de su cicatriz debían verse reflejados en su mirada. Sin embargo trato de sonreír.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Trató de tranquilizarla.- Y buenos días para ti también.

-Umm, ¿estás seguro? –Preguntó con escepticismo sentándose junto a él.- Te ves muy pálido…

Puso una mano en su frente como para sentir si tenía fiebre y Harry se relajó ante lo suave de su tacto.

-Estás frío. –Posó sus ojos en los de Harry.- ¿Estás enfermo, te sientes mal o…?

Para ese entonces ya Harry había entendido que mentirle a Lily solía ser inútil, tenían los mismos ojos y eso hacía que supieran comprender lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

-No, yo… –Respondió con un hilo de voz.- Tuve una pesadilla.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Harry. –Respondió con una mueca.- ¿Qué soñaste?

La mente de Harry empezó a trabajar rápidamente. La verdad era que a pesar del toque de queda Lily se había estado comportando, se había ido calmando y cada vez estaba menos paranoica. Sin embargo Harry sabía que si le contaba que había estado soñando con Lord Voldemort el mismo día que tenían que salir al mundial ella se pondría toda preocupada y no podía arriesgarse a que no lo dejara ir, no creía que llegara a tanto pero había que prevenir.

-Casi nunca recuerdo mis pesadillas. –Cosa que no era mentira.- Está bien, ya lo había hablado con James.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que no me preocupara. –Se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar inafectado.- Que a él también le ha pasado.

-Pues tiene razón, no recordar los sueños es algo muy común. –Le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa.- Igual sabes que puedes contarnos si recuerdas algo, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió, claro que lo sabía y la verdad quería hacerlo… Pero no quería preocuparlos y esos dos deseos chocaban.

De todos modos ya no quería seguir hablando de eso, sabía que sí quería sentirse mejor lo mejor sería ya no pensarlo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo haremos para llegar? –Preguntó con un bostezo.- ¿Por qué hay que salir tan temprano?

-Porque James y yo acordamos que nos encontraríamos en su casa y de ahí iríamos hasta el traslador, somos muchos para aparecernos así que hay que caminar. Además hay que tener lista la tienda antes que empiece el partido, mientras más temprano lleguemos mejor.

-Ah… Está bien. –Harry esbozó una inmensa sonrisa.- ¿Estás emocionada?

-No como el resto de ustedes. –Respondió ella divertida.- Pero no puedo evitar contagiarme.

Harry rió por lo bajo, le resultaba increíble que Lily estuviera dispuesta a ir al Mundial con ellos a pesar de odiar el Quidditch como lo hacía.

-Bien, iré a arreglarme y a preparar el desayuno, vístete para que esperes a Hannah. –Dijo levantándose de la cama.- Te veo abajo.

Pero antes de salir se inclinó sobre Harry y colocó una mano en su mejilla para subir su rostro y depositar un suave beso en su frente, junto a su cicatriz. El chico tuvo un escalofrío ante el inesperado gesto de cariño pero como le había pasado unos días atrás eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que los miedos de su pesadilla se marcharan.

No había nada que temer, solo había sido un sueño, no era real. Lo que sí era real era que en pocos minutos saldría a cumplir un sueño que nunca pensó realizar: iría a ver la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch con su familia.

* * *

Lily salió de su habitación ya lista para salir pero sin sentirse ni la mitad de optimista que se había sentido al despertar. Sabía que Harry le estaba mintiendo sobre no recordar su pesadilla, sus ojos lo delataban y no podía evitar preguntarse si lo que había soñado era muy malo o si no confiaba en ella como para contarle, no importaba cual fuera al final ninguno de los dos pensamientos era alentador. Sin embargo Lily sabía que lo mejor sería no presionarlo, podría contarle cuando quisiera hacerlo… O no hacerlo en absoluto.

Entró a la cocina y puso los ojos en blanco divertida al ver que ya Adam estaba ahí, por supuesto que lo estaría, con lo emocionado que estaba con el bendito Mundial seguro se había levantado como a las 4 de la mañana.

-¿Sabes que es gracioso? –Preguntó caminando hacia él.- Anoche me acosté pensando que seguramente tendría que levantarme antes para asegurarme de que tú y Harry se despertaran a tiempo. Honestamente no se a quien quería engañar.

Se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso de buenos días en la mejilla, sin embargo todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue una pequeña y algo forzada sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Lily. –Respondió Adam.

Ella quiso sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca confundida ante su actitud tan fría, se encogió de hombros y se alejó de él para empezar a cocinar. Con un movimiento de su varita puso a freír unos huevos y a hervir agua para el té.

-¿Qué paso con eso de cocinar al estilo muggle porque sabe mejor?

-Tomando en cuenta que tenemos que irnos rápido supongo que por hoy puedo hacer una excepción. –Respondió Lily sonriente.- Además no es como si supiera mal cuando cocino con magia, ¿cierto?

Adam asintió y siguió ojeando su copia de El Profeta. Lily suspiró y siguió preparando el desayuno, no entendía por qué pero su prometido había estado en un humor terrible desde el toque de queda, al principio había pensado que estaba preocupado pero con el paso de los días había notado que era otra cosa.

-Um, tal vez no debería cocinar tanto y solo preparar unos sándwiches, ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó tratando de hacerlo hablar con ella.

-Por mí haz cualquiera, Lily. –Se limitó a contestar.

Ella hizo una mueca, era muy obvio que Adam no tenía el mayor interés en conversar pero de todas formas quería seguir intentando.

-Aunque no se si Hannah vaya a desayunar en su casa, tal vez debería hacer para ella también pero no se si le gusten estos sándwiches…

-Pregúntale a Harry, él debe saber.

-Sí… Debería. –Suspiró.- Pero no quiero molestarlo, quiero que se calme antes de bajar, él… Tuvo una pesadilla y creo que lo afectó un poco.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? –Preguntó, verdaderamente interesado por primera vez en la conversación.- ¿Y te dijo que soñó?

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, era agradable saber que aunque Adam estuviera enfadado con ella se seguía preocupando por Harry.

-No, dice que no recuerda pero creo que me miente. –Sacudió la cabeza.- Me dijo que ya lo habló con James y que no me preocupe, pero no lo sé…

Justo en ese momento pudo ver como Adam se tensaba y adquiría una expresión seria antes de volver a poner su atención en su periódico. Una luz se encendió en la mente de Lily al darse cuenta de por donde venía todo.

-Creo que debería hablar con él al respecto. –Siguió diciendo ella.- Con James, digo, para ver que opina sobre el tema.

-Estoy seguro de que eso te gustaría. –Susurró Adam casi para él mismo.

-Okay, Adam, ya basta. –Exclamó finalmente dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.- Dime que te pasa.

Él trató de mirarla sorprendido pero no fue nada convincente, nunca había sido buen mentiroso.

-No se de que…

-¡No, no me digas que no sabes de que hablo! –Lo interrumpió.- Llevas días que casi ni hablas conmigo y quiero saber que pasa.

Adam quitó su mirada de sorpresa para cambiarla por una algo enojada, sacudió la cabeza.

-Lily, creo que no es el mejor momento para que hablemos sobre esto.

-¿Y por que no? –Preguntó ella empezando a enfadarse.- ¿Qué acaso pretendes ignorarme durante todo el Mundial? Porque no quiero que todos se den cuenta de que estas enfadado conmigo cuando yo ni siquiera se que…

-Sí, porque la opinión de todos ellos es _tan importante_ para ti. –Dijo Adam con intención.- ¿No, Lily?

-¡Aja! ¡A eso me refiero! –Exclamó Lily empezando a desesperarse.- Quiero que me digas que te pasa y no nos iremos hasta que lo hagas.

Adam le dedicó una mirada claramente irritada y tomó aire antes de posar la vista lejos de ella con una expresión pensativa, era obvio que se estaba debatiendo sobre si debía o no contarle y Lily realmente esperaba que lo hiciera porque ya su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

Después de unos segundos Adam se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia ella; una vez estuvieron frente a frente él poso los ojos en los suyos y Lily se puso nerviosa al ver la expresión de su rostro. Había discutido con su novio muchas veces por supuesto pero esa era una mirada que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él, era una mezcla de enfado con determinación y dolor. Lily tragó saliva, no sabía lo que venía pero podía sentir que no era bueno.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa Lily? –Preguntó en un susurro.- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

Ella dudo por un segundo, ahora ya no estaba muy segura de eso pero de todas formas asintió.

-Sí, claro que quiero.

-Bien, pues me pasa que me considero un tipo bastante razonable y paciente, nunca te exijo nada y acepto tus errores, tus cambios de ánimo, tus rechazos y todas tus ocurrencias con admirable normalidad, modestia aparte.

Lily no estaba muy segura de a donde quería llegar con eso pero estaba diciendo la verdad así que no comento nada.

-Cuando me enteré de Harry no dije nada, te entendí y te apoyé en tu decisión de ser madre, aun te apoyo y sabes que siempre lo haré porque te amo. –Siguió diciendo Adam.- Y cuando resultó que con Harry venía su padre y los amigos de éste lo acepté bastante bien, acepté tener a todos los merodeadores metidos en nuestra casa, a Potter desayunando aquí todas las mañanas y a Black pasándose a tomar té cuando le provocara y cuando te sugerí que tal vez estábamos viéndolos demasiado tú me respondiste que también tenía que aceptarlo, ¡Y lo hice, claro que lo hice!

-¡Okay, okay, ya te entendí! ¿Tienes un punto?

-¡Sí, claro que tengo un punto! –Exclamó él empezando a alzar la voz.- ¡Mi punto es que puedo aceptar todas estas cosas pero no aceptaré que me veas la cara de idiota!

-¿Qué te vea la cara de…? ¿Ah? –Preguntó Lily atónita.- ¿De que diablos me estás hablando?

Él tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el rostro luciendo exasperado, lo había visto así muy pocas veces y de verdad no sabía que esperar.

-¿Hay algo entre tú y Potter?

Adam pudo haberle lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a Lily por como se sintió esa pregunta. Abrió la boca para responder pero por varios segundos no salió nada más que unos cuantos balbuceos, quería negarlo rotundamente y no entendía porque las palabras simplemente no salían.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Fue lo que alcanzó a preguntar.

-¡Sí, hablo en serio! ¡Y no me veas como si estuviera preguntando una locura! –Exclamó Adam enfadado.- ¡Sabes que tiene mucho sentido!

-¡No, no tiene nada de sentido! –Respondió Lily a la defensiva.- ¡No hay nada entre Potter y yo y no se de donde sacaste esa idea! ¡Sí, lo veo mucho ahora pero es solo por…!

-No, no, no digas que es por Harry porque eso es una mentira. –Le cortó él.- Porque yo los vi, Lily, él día que fueron a Hogwarts los vi en su bar; se abrazaban y él estaba acariciándote y besándote el cabello.

Lily se maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas, sabía que eso no contribuía a su causa, y también cuando recordó ese día, una parte de ella le había dicho que se alejara y lo detuviera… Pero en ese momento lo único que había querido era acercarlo más porque eso la hacía sentir increíblemente segura y tranquila. Había estado deseando en su fuero interno que Adam no hubiera visto nada de eso.

-Adam, no malinterpretes las cosas. –Empezó a decir Lily en un tono que trataba de ser razonable.- Tienes que entender que ambos acabábamos de enterarnos de algo _horrible_ , nos habían dicho que Harry… -Se le quebró la voz al recordar.- Bueno ya te conté lo que Dumbledore nos dijo. Yo estaba muy mal, estaba triste y preocupada y él… Él solo estaba tratando de calmarme, ¡Eso fue todo lo que viste!

-¿Y unos días atrás? Durante el toque de queda. –Replicó Adam aun enfadado.- Estuvieron solos durante _4 horas_ , Lily.

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Estaba llevándole la tienda y nos dejaron encerrados en su departamento! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡No podía salir!

-¿Y vas a decirme que no pasó nada en todo ese tiempo? ¿No hicieron _nada?_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron incluso más porque al igual que ese día no pudo evitar pensar en que lo que habían estado haciendo durante esas horas era de alguna manera malo a pesar de ser una plática inocente.

-¡No, Adam, no pasó nada! – _Nada de lo que estás pensando.-_ Jugamos exploding snaps, ajedrez y después vimos el expediente de Harry, ¡Ya, eso fue todo!

-¿Y antes de eso? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes antes de esas dos veces? –Preguntó Adam con una mirada fija y determinada.- Y no, no me refiero a cuando estaban en el colegio.

Lily de repente se sintió enferma, el estómago se le revolvió y sintió miedo de que si abría la boca vomitaría. Imágenes y recuerdos de la noche que había pasado con James cuando Harry había escapado llegaron a su mente rápidamente, juzgándola y atormentándola. Definitivamente no había esperado esa pregunta, no había esperado tener esa conversación con él y precisamente por eso no sabía que debía decir.

-Y no me mientas, Lily. –Le pidió él.- Por favor no me mientas.

Ella tragó saliva. Por supuesto que iba a mentirle, no quería tener que hacerlo pero no tenía otra salida, él había tenido razón; ese no era el momento para tener esa charla pero ahora que habían empezado lo mejor sería darla por terminada. Tomó aire y colocó la expresión más tranquila e inocente que tenía.

-No, nada ha pasado entre James y yo desde el colegio. –Mintió, de la manera más descarada posible.- Me acosté con él una vez hace 14 años y eso es todo, no ha vuelto a pasar y no pasara.

Adam se le quedó viendo tratando de descifrar su expresión mientras ella ponía todas sus fuerzas en no quebrarse ante su mirada. Empezaba a sentir que su ansiedad se iba a salir de control cuando él finalmente suspiró y relajo su expresión, luciendo aliviado y haciéndola sentir la peor de las personas.

-Está bien, Lily… Yo te creo, de verdad lo hago. –Le sonrió arrepentido.- Lamento haber dudado de ti.

Ella tragó saliva y le desvío la mirada. Escuchar eso la hizo odiarse, se odiaba por no ser capaz de decirle verdad, Adam no merecía otra cosa que honestidad pero ella tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo y de arruinarlo todo como para ser honesta.

-No te preocupes. –Trató de decir sin que se le quebrara la voz.- Te entiendo, creo…

Por toda respuesta Adam se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo. Lily se mordió el labio en orden de no ponerse a llorar de rabia hacia ella misma, le respondió el abrazo como pudo a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era alejarse de él para no sentirse tan basura.

-Solo no… No se, me gustaría que dejaras de pasar tanto tiempo con él. –Murmuró Adam.- Si puedes evitarlo.

Lily sintió un nudo en su garganta, pensaba en el James que la irritaba, la fastidiaba y la sacaba de sus casillas y le daban ganas de cumplir eso al pie de la letra… Pero cuando pensaba en el otro James, en el que era tierno, amigable y la hacía reír y sonreír cuando más lo necesitaba, aquello se le hacía lo más difícil de todo el mundo. Pero si tenía que elegir sabía bien cual era la mejor decisión.

-Okay, lo haré.

Adam la apretó más entre sus brazos y volvió a pedirle disculpas por desconfiar de ella. Y ese fue uno de esos momentos en los que Lily se convenció de que no se lo merecía y que él definitivamente merecía algo mejor… Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

* * *

James no se consideraba una persona callada o tranquila, sin embargo esa mañana estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para evitar hacer algún ruido o perturbar la paz del apartamento de alguna forma y hasta ahora lo había logrado, había terminado de acomodar su equipaje para el mundial en un silencio absoluto que hasta a él lo tenía sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que podría seguir con ese ambiente tranquilo por unos 15 minutos más hasta que escuchó un poderoso ladrido por detrás de él.

-¿Pero que…? –Preguntó sobresaltado.

Se dio la vuelta y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que el origen del ladrido era un perro negro que acababa de dejar su mochila junto a él, miraba a James con la lengua afuera y moviendo la cola emocionado.

-¿En serio no podías bajar tus cosas como humano? Dudo que esté tan pesado.

El perro bajo la cabeza y uso su nariz para mover la mochila un poco hacia James.

-Sí ya vi que trajiste tus cosas solo. Te felicito, Padfoot, ¿quieres una galleta?

Padfoot volvió a ladrar y James se apresuró a cerrarle el hocico con la mano.

-¡Cállate! –Le ordenó en un susurro.- Deja de hacer ruido.

El animal se alejó de él y gruñó de manera amenazante.

-Oh, por favor, se que no vas a morderme. –El perro volvió a ladrar.- ¡Que basta te dije!... No me mires así y tampoco me gruñas, sabes que… ¡OH por Merlín!

Sacó su varita, la apuntó hacia el perro y con un movimiento de esta apareció Sirius, sentado en el piso ya vestido para salir.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Prongs? –Preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cuál es _tu_ problema? –Puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto escándalo como perro?

-Porque es la parte más divertida de todo. –Respondió Sirius poniéndose de pie.- ¿Y que es todo este asunto de hacer silencio?

-Todo este asunto es que Remus sigue durmiendo. –Dijo James con severidad.- Y mientras más descanse mejor.

El rostro de su amigo se lleno de entendimiento y también de culpa, asintió y empezó a hablar en voz mas baja. Sirius podía ser molesto cuando quería pero cuando se trataba de Remus y su _peludo problema_ sabía comportarse.

-Lo siento. –Susurró.- Lo había olvidado, ¿pasó una buena noche?

-Fui a verlo dos veces y me aseguró que todo estaba bien pero ya sabes… -Suspiró afligido.- No me diría si no lo estuviera.

-Lo se, el idiota orgulloso. –Bufó Sirius.- ¿Crees que sea buena idea que vaya? Yo puedo quedarme con él…

Lo único capaz de opacar la emoción de los dos merodeadores por el mundial era el hecho de que ese año hubiera caído 3 días antes de la luna llena, por suerte les daba tiempo de ir y volver a tiempo pero esos días eran los peores para Remus, se ponía más débil y cansado.

-Ya se lo sugerí pero no permitirá que nos perdamos el mundial por él, además asegura que está lo suficiente estable para ir.

-Bueno, conociéndolo no tiene sentido seguir discutiendo el tema. –Respondió Sirius antes de adquirir una expresión más seria.- Y dime… ¿Hablaste con Evans sobre nuestra idea?

-No, aun no. –Admitió James quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos con el borde de su camisa.- No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella en…

-Aja, ¿y las 4 horas de toque de queda que fueron? –Preguntó Sirius divertido.- ¿Vas a decirme que se sentaron a jugar ajedrez todo ese tiempo?

-No empieces, ya te dije que no pasó nada. –Respondió James fastidiado.- Y olvidé hablarle sobre el tema.

-Claro, lo olvidaste porque estaban muy ocupados estando _enamorados…_

James le arrojó un hechizo silenciador pero Sirius lo desvío fácilmente con su varita mientras reía divertido.

-Cambie de idea, vuelve a ser Padfoot, como perro me caes mejor. –Dijo medio en serio medio en broma.

-Me amas como Padfoot y como Sirius, Prongs, admítelo. –Rió Sirius sentándose en el sofá.- Y no olvides hablar con Evans antes que acabe el mundial, si dice que sí será maravilloso.

-Por supuesto que dirá que sí. –Afirmó James relajado.- Ella adora a Remus, haría cualquier cosa por él.

-¿Quién me adora y que quieren que haga por mí? –Preguntó una voz detrás de él.

James se volteó y sonrió tratando de que la preocupación al ver lo cansado y enfermo que lucía su amigo no se le notara en el rostro.

-Buenos días, Moony. –Lo saludó tratando de sonar normal.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Buenos días a ambos. –Respondió Remus caminando hacia ellos.- Sí dormí bien, ¿Pueden decirme que hablaban de mí?

-Nop, plan ultra secreto, Moony, lo siento. –Dijo Sirius con solemnidad.- Solo podemos revelar que es para tu puro bienestar y te enterarás cuando sea conveniente.

James rió por lo bajo, no hubiera encontrado una mejor manera de responder. Remus les dedicó una mirada de sospecha pero ya los conocía demasiado bien como para insistir.

-Recuerdo que 3 años después de la última vez que me dijeron eso se aparecieron en el sauce boxeador convertidos en animagos. –Suspiró Remus sentándose junto a Sirius.- ¿Debo preocuparme?

-Esa vez que mencionaste no tuviste necesidad de preocuparte. –James se encogió de hombros.- Así que esta tampoco.

-Pudieron haber muerto esa vez. –Respondió Remus con el seño fruncido.

-¿Pero nos morimos? No, así que no te sulfures antes de tiempo. –Le dijo Sirius.- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? No lo pareces.

James le dedicó una mirada significativa que su amigo ignoro, aunque lo alivió ver como Remus reprimía una sonrisa.

-Como siempre gracias por tu sinceridad, Pads. –Dijo divertido.- Y sí estoy bien, cansado como es normal pero el viaje me da ánimos.

-¡Y debería, vamos a pasarla genial! –Exclamó Sirius emocionado.- Iré a prepararte un té para que empieces bien el día, espera aquí.

Sirius se levantó del sofá pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la cocina o antes que a Remus le diera tiempo de decirle que no tenía que prepararle nada, la chimenea sonó avisando que alguien llamaba.

-¿James? ¿Sirius? –Escucharon que decía una conocida voz.- ¿Están ahí?

-¡Wormy, mi roedor favorito! –Exclamó Sirius caminando hacia la chimenea.- ¿Dónde se supone que estás metido?

-Sí, amigo, te estamos esperando. –Dijo James acercándose también.- Saldremos en cualquier momento.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo frente a la chimenea que James se dio cuenta de la expresión de Peter, lucía cansado y algo preocupado. Frunció el seño extrañado.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupado a su amigo.- Te ves…

-Horrible, más que de costumbre al menos. –Bromeó Sirius pero también tenía el seño fruncido.- ¿Qué tienes, Peter?

-Oh, estoy bien, no se preocupen. –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Moony también está ahí? ¿Cómo se siente?

-Aquí estoy, Wormtail. –Le dijo Remus desde el sofá, haciendo ademán de levantarse.- Y me siento bien, ¿Dónde…?

-¡Remus John Lupin, vuelve a tu asiento! –Le ordenó Sirius.- Tenemos que caminar y necesitas energía, mientras menos te muevas mejor.

Remus bufó fastidiado pero obedeció, dándole saber a James que se sentía más débil de lo que admitía.

-Entonces, Peter, ¿Cuándo vas a venir? –Le preguntó a su amigo.- Debiste haberte quedado aquí anoche, hubiese sido más fácil.

-Sí, idiota, arruinaste la pijamada. –Dijo Sirius en broma.- ¿Necesitas ayuda para traer tus cosas? Puedo ir enseguida y…

-No, Padfoot, no es eso, yo em… -Dudó por un momento antes de continuar.- Llamaba para avisarles que no podré ir al Mundial con ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron los otros 3 merodeadores a unísono.

-Estás jugando con nosotros, definitivamente no hablas en serio. –Dijo Sirius.- Casi me lo creí. Vamos, trae tu trasero aquí para podernos ir.

-No estoy bromeando, Sirius. –Respondió Peter con firmeza.- En serio no puedo ir.

-¿Pero…? ¡¿Por qué?! –Preguntó James confundido.

-Es una situación en el trabajo, todos están ocupados con los preparativos del Mundial y debo quedarme…

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Entonces para que te dieron las entradas? –Soltó Sirius molesto.- ¡No puedes no ir, Peter!

-Chicos, en serio lo siento… -Murmuró el aludido.- Es que desde el toque de queda ha habido muchas alarmas y todo el Ministerio está…

-¡Vamos, pero debe haber algo que puedas hacer! –Insistió James.- ¿No puedes hablar con tu jefe? ¡Ya lo tenemos todo arreglado!

-¿No puede quedarse otra persona por ti? –Preguntó Remus aun desde el sofá.- No será lo mismo, Peter.

-Lo se, chicos y de verdad lo intenté pero necesitan que me quede y no hay nada que…

-¿Es eso cierto? –Preguntó Sirius con seriedad.- ¿O hay algo que no nos estás diciendo?

Sirius era el mejor amigo de James, por esto él conocía mejor que nadie ese tono de sospecha que acababa de usar; le dedicó una mirada significativa, entendía su naturaleza de cuestionar a todo el mundo pero este era Peter, no había que exagerar. Wormtail tragó saliva nervioso y James no lo culpaba, no era bonito cuando Sirius se ponía así.

-S-sí, Sirius claro que es cierto. –Respondió Peter con la voz entre cortada.- ¿Qué más sería?

-No lo se. –Se encogió de hombros con frialdad.- Tú dímelo.

-Sirius, cálmate. –Le dijo Remus sonando más cansado.- Estoy seguro de que Peter no se perdería el Mundial de poder evitarlo.

-Remus tiene razón, Pad. –Lo apoyó James, dándole una palmada amistosa a Sirius en la espalda.- Dale un respiro.

Sirius suspiró resignado y le dedicó una mirada desconfiada a Peter quien tragó saliva de nuevo y desvío la mirada hacia James.

-Claro que no me lo perdería si pudiera evitarlo, en serio lo lamento… Prométanme que igual se divertirán sin mí.

-Por supuesto, Wormy. –Le aseguró James con una sonrisa.- Incluso animaré a Irlanda de vez en cuando en tu nombre.

-Y te traeremos recuerdos también. –Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Genial. –Respondió Peter luciendo algo incómodo.- Bien, chicos, tengo que irme a la oficina, em… De verdad lo lamento; diviértanse y cuídense.

-Sí… -Murmuró Sirius.- Tú igual, Wormtail.

Peter les dedicó una última sonrisa nerviosa antes de que su rostro desapareciera de las llamas. Apenas esto pasó James se volvió a ver a Sirius con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Por nada, es solo que eres demasiado desconfiado para ser un perro.

Sirius bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y tú confías demasiado en la gente para ser un adulto.

James movió una mano como desmintiendo lo que decía y se levantó para volver con Remus.

-Vamos, ¿Qué soy el único que se da cuenta de que está actuando extraño? –Preguntó Sirius algo enfadado.

-Tú también eres extraño, Padfoot. –Le dijo Remus divertido.- Y no desconfiamos de ti por eso.

-Soy extraño pero no mentiroso. –Gruñó Sirius.- Y definitivamente nos está mintiendo.

-Bueno, tal vez verá a una chica y no quiere decirnos. –James se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.- Todos tenemos derecho a guardar secretos.

-Sí pero, ¿cuántos secretos va a guardar de nosotros? –Insistió Sirius ansioso.- Tiene semanas evitándonos, siempre poniendo excusas por su trabajo…

-La mayoría de los adultos trabajan, Sirius…

-¡Jódete, Remus, yo trabajo e igual estoy con ustedes todo el tiempo!

-Él trabaja en una división del Ministerio, tú por las noches en un bar. –Remus puso los ojos en blanco.- Para variar estás dramatizando, Sirius y viendo cosas donde no las hay.

-Sí, amigo, relájate. No creo que le pase nada y si lo hace él decidirá cuando contárnoslo.

-Bien, como quieran. –Les espetó Sirius molesto.- Pero estaré más que encantado de decirles "¡Se los dije!" cuando descubramos que tenía razón.

Dijo eso y se dio media vuelta para entrar enfurruñado y susurrando maldiciones a la cocina. James y Remus se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco divertidos.

-Lo sabemos. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Harry observaba radiante todas las tiendas y campamentos que se extendían frente a ellos. Había tantas banderas de tantas nacionalidades diferentes, unas que nunca había visto, que estaba seguro que al menos debía haber un mago de cada país del mundo lo cual era fantástico en su opinión; saber que personas de todas partes se habían reunido para ver la final de su deporte favorito y que además él también sería parte de eso era alucinante.

Ni siquiera el hecho de lo extraño que, para variar, los adultos a su alrededor estaban actuando era capaz de arruinar la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Para empezar estaban sus padres desde luego, que habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel de extrañeza ya que no estaban discutiendo como acostumbraban sino que por el contrario casi ni habían hablado en todo el camino porque Lily había decidido evitar a James bajo cualquier circunstancia, desde el departamento cuando él le había pedido hablar en privado y ella se había puesto nerviosa diciendo que ya tenían que irse; además estaba siendo extremadamente cariñosa con Adam lo cual era inquietante e incómodo ya que Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su madre siendo tan afectuosa con… Pues con nadie, bueno tal vez con él pero era diferente. Aparte de sus padres también estaban Sirius y Remus, el primero había estado molesto desde el principio del viaje porque Peter no había podido acompañarlos, a él lo había tratado como siempre pero con sus amigos había estado insufrible. Y Remus… Bueno él estaba comportándose amigable y sonriente como era usual solo que lucía _muy_ enfermo y débil, Harry se había preocupado y preguntado que pasaba pero todos le habían dado respuestas tajantes sobre una "gripe" que a él le parecían patrañas.

Estaba seguro que de no haber sido por la presencia de su mejor amiga quien era la única persona que parecía estar actuando como un ser normal todos los demás le habían drenado la emoción del viaje. Aunque decir que Hannah estaba actuando normal tal vez era una exageración.

Volteó la cabeza y reprimió una sonrisa al ver como su amiga soltaba un gran bostezo, había estado muy callada todo el camino y Harry sabía que la única razón para eso era lo cansada que estaba por haberse despertado temprano.

-No eres exactamente una persona mañanera. –Le dijo Harry divertido.- ¿Verdad, Han?

-Como si no supieras la respuesta. –Respondió ella con otro bostezo.- Recuérdame por qué tuvimos que salir tan temprano.

-Porque aun tenemos que montar la tienda, el camino al traslador era largo y más tarde habría que hacer fila para usarlo. –Repitió lo que Lily le había dicho.- Además así tendremos tiempo de recorrer un poco el lugar antes del juego.

-Irás a recorrer tú, Harry, yo pienso dormir.

El chico rió por lo bajo a la vez que ella se acercaba más y entrelazaba sus brazos para poder recostar su cabeza del hombro de él, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-No irás a quedarte dormida sobre mí, ¿cierto? –Bromeó Harry.- Honestamente eres algo pesada para cargarte el resto del camino…

Ella respondió dándole un codazo en las costillas y haciéndolo reír.

-Cállate, yo no soy pesada. –Murmuró Hannah contra su hombro.- Y con lo cansada que estoy no dejaré que deseches esa idea de tener que cargarme.

Harry sonrió y recostó su cabeza sobre la suya, encontraba realmente agradable estar así con ella. Pero todo el momento fue roto por Sirius quien llegó saltando junto a ellos.

-¡Pero si es mi pareja favorita! –Exclamó poniéndose entre los dos.- ¿Cómo la están pasando?

-¿No estabas molesto hace como medio minuto? –Preguntó Harry irritado.

-Lo estaba, hasta que James me ayudó a hechizar a una familia de irlandeses allá atrás. –Rió Sirius.- Debieron ver sus rostros.

-¿Qué les hicieron? –Preguntó Hannah divertida.

-Nada realmente malo. –Respondió James poniéndose junto a ellos.- En una semana o dos podrán quitarse lo verde de la piel.

Harry y Hannah rieron y se voltearon para intentar localizar al grupo que había sufrido la broma pero lamentablemente no pudieron divisarlos.

-En serio, ustedes me recuerdan demasiado a dos chicos de la escuela. –Rió Hannah.- Van 2 años por encima de mí y también son geniales.

-Aww gracias, Hannah que adorable. –Le dijo Sirius sonriendo.- Oye, Bambi, ¿Cuándo vas a invitarla a salir?

Harry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, por una parte ya empezaba a fastidiarse verdaderamente del tema pero por otro empezaba a acostumbrarse.

-No se, Sirius, ¿Cuándo vas a casarte con Marlene?

James soltó una inmensa carcajada a la vez que Sirius quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro y le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia a Harry quien simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Ja, ese es mi hijo! –Exclamó James entre risas pasándole una mano por el cabello.- ¡No podría estar más orgulloso de ti, niño!

Harry rió por lo bajo y se sonrojó un poco; no sabía porque lo hacía sentir tan bien que James le dijera eso pero lo hacía.

-Harry, no te metas con alguien que sabe devolver bromas. –Dijo Sirius de manera amenazadora.- Tómalo como un consejo.

El chico trató de reír pero la verdad era que eso le preocupaba un poco, algo le decía que lo que menos quería ser era el receptor de alguna broma de Sirius. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada buscando algo para cambiar el tema, entonces su atención fue captada por Remus que caminaba unos pasos por delante de ellos hablando con Lily y Adam. Harry se dio cuenta nuevamente de lo cansado que lucía el primero y lo mucho que se le empezaba a dificultar caminar.

-James, que… ¿Qué le pasa a Remus?

James posó la mirada en su amigo y su sonrisa se esfumó, frunció los labios de manera pensativa pero antes de que lograra elaborar una respuesta Sirius habló.

-Ya te dijimos que tiene gripe, Bambi, ¿estás sordo o algo así?

-Sí lo se pero… -Harry dudó.- No se ve muy bien para que sea solo gripe, ¿no?

-Pues entonces dinos que puede ser, Harry. –Dijo Sirius con tono burlón.- Como al parecer ahora eres doctor.

Harry bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, Sirius podía ser verdaderamente insoportable.

-Estoy segura de que está bien. –Hannah se encogió de hombros.- En la escuela también se pone así a veces y después se recupera.

Harry vio como James y Sirius se dedicaron una mirada significativa de reojo y después miraban a Hannah con una ceja levantada a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisita inocente. El chico frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba sentir que todos sabían que pasaba menos él.

-Olvídenlo. –Murmuró enojado.

-Remus está bien, niño, no te enfades. –Le dijo James volviendo a pasar una mano por su cabello solo que esta vez Harry se alejó.- Y ahora dime, ¿sabes que le pasa a tu madre?

-Honestamente… No tengo idea. –Suspiró Harry.- Estaba bien cuando me desperté pero después baje a desayunar y estaba toda nerviosa y rara… ¿Qué querías hablar con ella?

-Oh, nada. –Respondió su padre con una media sonrisa.- Cosas de adultos.

-Odio esa frase. –Gruñó Sirius.- Nunca la usaré con mis hijos. Y me decepciona que tú lo hagas con el tuyo, Prongs, me siento herido.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría hijos contigo, Padfoot?

Como respuesta, Sirius le lanzó una pequeña maldición que James pudo desviar rápidamente con su varita para luego lanzarle una él mismo. Y así empezaron los dos a perseguirse mientras intentaban lanzarse hechizos para la diversión de los dos niños que los veían riéndose.

Unos metros después llegaron a un lugar vacío entre todas las tiendas y al ver que todos se detenían Harry supo que ahí montarían la tienda.

-Bien, aquí es. –Confirmó Adam dejando caer su mochila.- Teníamos un lugar más cerca del estadio pero tuve que cambiarlo por uno más grande.

-¡Que excelente idea, cariño! –Exclamó Sirius imitando la voz de Lily.- En serio eres el mejor, claro lo serías más si te parecieras a Sirius pero…

-Yo no hablo así, Black. –Respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que sí. –Rió él empezando a sacar la tienda.- Solo que más gritona y fastidiosa.

-No olvides regañona. –Lo apoyó James divertido.- Ahora pongámonos a trabajar, niños saquen sus varitas y ayuden a…

-¿En serio? –Preguntaron Harry y Hannah emocionados.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! –Se apresuró a responder Remus.- James, eso sería terriblemente irresponsable.

-Sin mencionar ilegal. –Agregó Lily viéndolo irritada.- ¿Qué no tienes ni un gramo de sentido común en todo tu cuerpo, Potter?

-Bah, no sean aguafiestas. –Dijo Sirius sacando su varita para ayudar a Adam a armar la tienda.- Hay como un millón de magos aquí, el rastreador no podrá detectarlos.

Por una parte Harry deseaba muchísimo poder usar su varita ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo pero por otro no quería que hubiera una discusión por el tema.

-Sirius, guarda esa varita de inmediato. –Le ordenó Remus.- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron en la entrada? No está permitido usar magia aquí, puede haber muggles cerca y el Estatuto de Secreto…

-Sí, sí, Moony ya todos sabemos que dice tu querido Estatuto. –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.- Estuviste dándonos una clase sobre él todo el camino no hay necesidad de que lo repitas.

-¡Pues pareciera que no te quedó nada! –Exclamó Lily.- Es en serio, guarden todas las varitas antes de que nos metamos en problemas.

-Vamos, Lily, podemos montar esto rápido y nadie se dará cuenta. –Dijo Adam quien también tenía su varita en la mano.- A la manera muggle nos llevara horas _._

A Harry le sorprendió ver a Adam llevándole la contraria a Lily, eso era algo que casi nunca pasaba, sin embargo viviendo con él había empezado a darse cuenta de que odiaba hacer las cosas al estilo muggle.

-¡Eso! ¡Así se habla, Pevertine! –Dijo James con una sonrisa satisfecha.- Eso sería 3 contra 2 así que tomemos nuestras varitas y empecemos a trabajar.

-Yo no lo creo.

Entonces Remus movió su varita lo que hizo que las de sus dos amigos salieran volando hacia su mano; Lily por su parte hizo exactamente lo mismo con su novio, haciendo que los 3 empezaran a quejarse y a gruñir.

-Pueden llorar todo lo que quieran pero no vamos a devolvérselas. –Les cortó Lily guardando las varitas en su chaqueta.- Ahora sí, pongan esas clases de estudios muggles a funcionar.

Los 3 soltaron suspiros resignados y con caras muy largas empezaron a armar la tienda.

-Ahora hay que mantenerlos ocupados a ustedes dos. –Les dijo Remus a los niños.- Para evitar que alguno de estos los deje usar magia.

-Pero queremos ayudar. –Se quejó Harry.- Sirius tiene razón, el Ministerio no se dará cuenta.

-Harry, por experiencia te digo que la mayoría de las veces que Sirius parece tener razón, no la tiene.

-Pero…

-¡Ya se! Ustedes pueden ir a buscar agua. –Dijo Lily buscando algo en su mochila.- Así podremos hacer té cuando esté lista la tienda.

Harry abrió la boca para contrariarla e insistir en que lo dejaran ayudar pero Hannah se le adelantó.

-De acuerdo, nosotros la buscamos. –Respondió sonriendo.- Recuerdo donde nos dijeron que estaba el grifo.

Lily le sonrió agradecida y le entregó una cubeta a cada uno para que la llenaran.

-Gracias, Hannah. Y tú… -Dijo dirigiéndose a Harry.- No te metas en problemas.

Toda la respuesta que Harry fue capaz de proporcionar fue una torcida de ojos y una mueca antes de seguir a Hannah hacia el grifo del agua.

Se entretuvieron durante la caminata tratando de adivinar las banderas de los países que veían, había unas realmente imposibles de reconocer y empezaron un divertido juego sobre inventar nombres de países. Se reían mucho y Harry no podía evitar sentir esa familiar sensación que le aportaba Hannah, a lo largo de su vida era solo con ella con quien se podía sentir como una persona normal, como un niño normal.

Irónicamente en ese momento pasaron junto a un campamento frente al cual unos niños se pasaban una pelota, para sorpresa de Harry, _con los pies_ ; habían puesto unos conos en dos extremos diferentes y por lo que podía entender tenían que tratar de pasar la pelota através de los conos.

-Oye, Han, ¿sabes a que juegan esos niños?

-Um, es un juego de muggles, no recuerdo su nombre. –Respondió ella con la mirada puesta en aquellos chiquillos.- Papá fue a ver un partido una vez que visitamos Alemania y me habló de él pero ya no recuerdo como se llamaba… O de que se trataba siquiera.

Como siempre, Harry encontraba divertidísimo como su amiga podía ser brillante para la mayoría de las cosas pero cuando se trataba de deportes era como él en las mañanas sin sus anteojos. Y como otras veces no pudo evitar maravillarse al escuchar a Hannah hablar de sus viajes por el mundo junto a sus padres, él que nunca había salido de Inglaterra siempre había encontrado esas historias fascinantes.

-¿A cuantos países has ido exactamente, Han? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Bueno no es como si llevara la cuenta anotada, Harry. –Le dijo la chica, divertida.- Pero creo que… Unos 10, ¿tal vez? Alemania, España, USA, Japón, Francia, esos son los que más me gustaron pero hay otros más.

-Eso es fantástico. –Suspiró Harry con una sonrisa soñadora.- Tienes suerte de que tus padres te lleven tanto de viaje, debe ser genial ver otro clima aparte del lluvioso.

-Deberías hablar con Lily y con James a ver si pueden hacer un viaje familiar. –Propuso Hannah sonriente.- Estoy segura de que no tendrán problema, puedes intentarlo.

-Sí… Mejor veamos como termina esto, si no se matan puede que lo intente. –Respondió el chico con una sonrisa amarga.- Ah y no hablemos sobre este tema frente a Lily, ¿sí? Frente a los demás está bien pero temo que si hablamos de tus viajes y como yo nunca he salido de aquí ella se ponga sentimental y se sienta culpable.

-Oh… De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón. –Asintió Hannah antes de suspirar.- Debe ser duro para ella, ¿no crees? Sentirse tan culpable todo el tiempo debido a… Ya sabes.

Harry no respondió, pateó una pequeña roca con su pie y siguió caminando. Sí, sabía que debía ser duro pero no podía sentir simpatía por Lily en ese aspecto, trataba de sentirlo pero simplemente no podía.

-No pienses eso. –Le dijo Hannah.

-¿Cómo sabes en que estoy pensando? –Le preguntó él con una media sonrisa.

-Porque te conozco, torpe. –Respondió la chica, sonriendo con obviedad.- Estás pensando que se lo merece.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros; sonaba muchísimo peor cuando lo decía en voz alta pero no podía negar que así era como se sentía.

-Ella está intentándolo, Harry. –Le susurró su amiga.- Sabes que lo intenta.

-Se que sí, Han y se lo agradezco pero… -Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.- Para algunas cosas eso no es suficiente, y lo sabes.

Hannah le mantuvo la mirada por un momento pero al final suspiró y asintió; claro que lo entendía, sus situaciones con sus padres podían ser diferentes en mil maneras pero al final era el mismo caso: dos huérfanos adaptándose a sus nuevas familias después de años de soledad.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que finalmente llegaron al grifo de agua que quedaba en la cima de una colina, desde ahí se podían ver casi todas las tiendas del lugar y Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la mayoría eran verdes, lo que significaba que apoyaban a Irlanda. Eso lo hizo pensar que tal vez James y Sirius apoyaban al otro equipo simplemente para llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo, era lo más probable.

Mientras Hannah llenaba las cubetas que Lily les había dado, Harry seguía admirando todo el terreno que se extendía frente a ellos hasta que una mancha roja con negro llamó su atención, supo que debían ser los que apoyaban a los búlgaros no solo por los colores sino por la impresionante valla de Viktor Krum que levitaba sobre ellos.

-¡Han, mira, mira! –Exclamó emocionado señalando la fotografía y jalando a su amiga por la camisa.- ¡Míralo es grandioso!

-¡Hey, no me agarres así, me arrugas! –Se quejó ella, dejando la cubeta de un lado y volteándose hacia él.- ¿Qué demonios quieres que mire? ¿Un hipogrifo?

-¡No, idiota, mira allá arriba! ¡Es Krum, el buscador de Bulgaria!

-Oh… Bueno, no es él, es su fotografía.

-¡Ya se que es su fotografía! –Puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Pero no te parece fenomenal? ¡Y dentro de unas horas lo veremos en vivo!

La fotografía mostraba a Krum haciendo unas peligrosas y asombrosas maniobras en sus escobas. Harry las miraba radiante, deseaba muchísimo poder hacer lo mismo algún día.

-Wow, creo que entiendo tu emoción. –Dijo Hannah con una sonrisa.- Se ve _muy_ sexy con ese uniforme.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Hannah, ese no es el punto! –Respondió irritado por la falta de atención de su amiga.- ¡Hablo de cómo vuela! ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores que he visto!

-Y uno de los más atractivos en mi opinión… ¿Crees que siempre esté así de enojado? No es que me moleste claro, me parece que lo hace verse mejor.

Harry gruñó y le dedicó una mirada fastidiada.

-Tampoco es _tan_ atractivo, Han.

Ella rió y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a fijar su atención en las cubetas que tenían que llenar.

-Hombres. –Canturreó Hannah sonriendo.- Nunca pueden admitir cuando otro es sexy.

-¡Y ustedes solo están pendientes del físico de los jugadores! Es como si… ¡Hey, no hagas eso!

Pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo Hannah dirigió el grifo hacia él mojándole toda la camisa mientras se reía ruidosamente. Harry trató de mirarla enojado pero su risa era muy contagiosa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Eres una inmadura! –Le gritó tratando de lucir enfadado.- ¿Qué edad me dijiste que tenías?

-¡Pues eso te ganas por hacer comentarios tan sexistas!

Harry estaba a punto de refutarle que ella había empezado cuando escucharon unas voces cerca de ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que es Hannah, Ronald! –Escuchó que decía una voz femenina.- Podría reconocer su risa donde fuera.

-El cabello de Hannah no es tan brillante. –Le respondió una voz ahora masculina.- Además no nos dijo que vendría.

-Tal vez lo olvido o fue de último momento, ¿y que hablas sobre su cabello? Creo que esa broma de los gemelos te dejo daltónico.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver que las voces pertenecían a dos chicos como de su edad que caminaban hacia el grifo. Un chico más alto que él, pelirrojo y con pecas y una chica con el cabello castaño alborotado. Supuso que debían ser estudiantes de Hogwarts cuando Hannah sonrió emocionada y se dio vuelta para saludarlos energéticamente.

-¡Ron, Hermione, vengan! –Les gritó.- ¡Soy yo, acérquense!

-Em… ¿Quieres que te espere en la tienda? –Preguntó Harry incómodo.

-No seas ridículo. –Le cortó ella.- Son mis amigos, quiero que los conozcas.

Le hubiese gustado que le preguntara si él quería conocerlos pero decidió que sería mejor no discutir con ella en ese momento. Los dos chicos llegaron junto a ellos, sonriéndole a Hannah.

-¡Hola, muchachos! –Los saludó Hannah mientras abrazaba a la otra chica.- Que bueno verlos aquí.

-Sabía que eras tú, Hannah, te escuché desde debajo de la colina. –Dijo la chica luciendo muy satisfecha consigo misma.- Se lo dije a Ron pero insistió en que me había equivocado.

-Lo dices como si no pudieras hacerlo. –Murmuró Ron fastidiado.- Además, ¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tú? No nos dijiste que vendrías.

-Lo se, lo siento. Iba a escribirles para encontrarnos aquí pero lo olvidé. –Les explicó Hannah.- Y es que fue algo de último minuto, vine con la familia de Harry.

 _La familia de Harry_ , el chico se permitió regocijarse en esa frase por un momento.

Pero el momento acabó cuando Ron y Hermione posaron sus miradas en él por primera vez, Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y movió la mano en modo de saludo.

-Chicos, este es mi amigo Harry Potter. –Lo presentó Hannah.- Harry, ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Tienen nuestra edad y están en Gryffindor conmigo.

-Hola, es un placer. –Los saludó Harry dándoles la mano.

-Igualmente. –Le sonrió Ron.- Aunque siento que ya nos conocemos, Hannah habla de ti _todo_ el tiempo. Es como Hermione con la tarea.

Harry rió a la vez que Hermione le dedicaba una mirada indignada a su amigo y Hannah se sonrojaba; era agradable saber que por una vez la que se sentía avergonzada era ella y no él.

-Y dime, Harry, ¿Dónde estudias? –Le preguntó Hermione interesada.- No estás en Hogwarts pero debes estudiar en alguna escuela, ¿no?

-Por Merlín, Hermione estamos en el Mundial de Quidditch. –Ron puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado.- ¡Basta de hablar de educación!

-Em, pues yo…

-De hecho, Harry empezará en Hogwarts en septiembre. –Lo interrumpió Hannah sonriente.- Incluso estará en nuestro año.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso es posible? –Preguntó Ron sorprendido.- Bueno, obviamente lo es pero nunca había escuchado de algo así…

-Y yo tampoco, no sabía que se aceptaban nuevos estudiantes después de primer año. –Dijo Hermione sorprendida.- Imagino que habrá sido una excepción.

Harry le dedicó una asesina mirada de reojo a Hannah quien articuló los labios en un "lo siento"; el chico suspiró, ahora tendría que explicar toda su complicada historia… Bueno una pequeña parte al menos.

-Sí, este… Había estado viendo mis clases con tutores del Ministerio pero todos apestaban. –Les contó Harry, evitando entrar en detalles.- Pero siempre obtuve buenas calificaciones así que Lily… Um, mi madre, le envió una carta a la escuela para ver si podían aceptarme y… Pues lo hicieron.

-Oh, entiendo. –Murmuró Hermione aun luciendo sorprendida.- Eso es genial, debes tener muy buenas notas entonces.

-O a Dumbledore le caen muy bien tus padres. –Bromeó Ron.

-Un poco de ambos tal vez. –Respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _O tal vez solo quiere protegerme por si Lord Voldemort viene a buscarme_ , pensó Harry con amargura.

-¿Y donde está su tienda? –Les preguntó Hannah y ellos se lo indicaron.- Está cerca de la nuestra, terminemos de recoger el agua y bajemos juntos.

Hannah llenó la cubeta que les quedaba y Ron y Hermione llenaron la suya, una vez estuvieron listos empezaron a caminar de regreso a la tienda.

-¿Y a que equipo le vas Harry? –Le preguntó Ron de repente.- Por favor no me digas que a Irlanda.

-Nop, le voy a Bulgaria. Los irlandeses tienen un buen equipo pero no tienen a Krum.

-¡Sí, exacto, eso es lo que le he estado diciendo a mi hermano todo este tiempo! –Exclamó Ron emocionado.- ¡Krum es una bendita leyenda!

-¿Lo se, cierto? –Preguntó Harry emocionándose también.- No puedo esperar para verlo en vivo, tiene unas jugadas impresionantes.

-¿Has visto esa en que baja hasta casi tocar el suelo y luego sube? ¡Hombre, es espectacular!

-Aw, mírense están enamorados. –Se burló Hannah.

-¡Cállate, Han! –Le espetó Harry.- No es amor, es admiración.

-¡Es veneración! ¡Que es lo que merece!

Harry rió pero no le llevó la contraria; había pensado que él tenía la obsesión más grande por Krum pero ahora que conocía a Ron se lo cuestionaba.

-A mí me parece que luce algo enojado. –Comentó Hermione.- ¿Siempre es así o solo en las fotografías?

-¿A quien le importa como luce? –Preguntó Ron irritado.- ¡Es una leyenda y solo tiene 18 años o algo así!

Las dos chicas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su plática, Ron y Harry se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Mujeres. –Dijeron a unísono.

Finalmente llegaron a su tienda y Ron les dijo que la de su familia quedaba unos metros después.

-Está vieja y no es muy grande. –Murmuró Ron colorándose un poco.- Es mediana pero somos muchos, tengo 6 hermanos.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, siempre le intrigarían y atraerían las familias grandes, le hubiese gustado tener hermanos.

-A mí me parece que está bien, Ron. –Le dijo Hannah con una sonrisa.- Y conociendo a tus hermanos debe ser divertidísimo.

-Eso pensarías pero no es así todo el tiempo.

-¿Y en cual tienda se quedan ustedes? –Preguntó Hermione divisando el lugar.- ¿En esa?

Harry asintió al ver que ella señalaba el lugar que antes había estado vacío pero en el que ahora empezaba a aparecer una tienda. Todos estaban afuera aun tratando de armarla, frunció el seño, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

-Oh… Se ve muy bonita y moderna. –Comentó Ron.

-Es que es nueva. –Respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- La compraron para la ocasión porque éramos muchos.

-¿Y todos ellos son tu familia?

-Sip. La del cabello rojo es mi mamá y el que está parado junto a ella es su novio. –Señaló hacia Lily y Adam que leían el manual de instrucciones.

-Ah, ¿tus padres están divorciados? –Le preguntó Hermione.

Hannah soltó una risita y Harry movió la cabeza de manera pensativa; dudaba mucho que Ron y Hermione quisieran escuchar la historia sobre como era el producto de un desliz de una noche y que sus padres no habían ido ni a una cita juntos.

-Algo así. –Se limitó a responder.- Esos que están haciendo el ridículo son mi papá y su mejor amigo. –Dijo señalando a James y a Sirius que estaban usando partes de la tienda para jugar a las espadas.- Y el que los mira con cara de querer asesinarlos pero en verdad está divertido es…

-¡Es el profesor Lupin! –Exclamó Ron sorprendido.- ¡Es él! Bueno al menos es idéntico, ¿es él, cierto?

-Sí, sí, por supuesto que es él. –Le respondió Hermione también sorprendida.- ¿Conoces al profesor Lupin?

-Bueno yo le digo Remus pero sí, es el otro mejor amigo de mi papá.

-Y es incluso más genial fuera de la escuela, chicos. –Les dijo Hannah.- Bueno eso es obvio creo que todo el mundo lo es.

-Oh, ¿creen que podría preguntarle sobre mi tarea de defensa? No estoy segura de si está correcta…

-Escribiste 6 hojas de pergamino y él pidió 3. –Le recordó Ron cansado.- Seguro te pondrá buena nota solo para no tener que leer todo eso.

-¡Eso sería una irresponsabilidad! – Exclamó Hermione escandalizada.- El profesor Lupin no es así, además quiero…

-Olvídalo, le preguntas después papá está esperando que llevemos el agua. –Le dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo tomándola del brazo.- Nos encontramos antes de que empiece el partido para ir juntos al estadio, ¿les parece, chicos?

Hannah y Harry aceptaron y se despidieron de ellos mientras que Ron jalaba a Hermione del brazo que aun se quejaba sobre su tarea.

-Son divertidos, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Hannah mientras caminaban de regreso a la tienda.- A mí me caen muy bien.

-Sí, a mí también. –Respondió Harry con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.- Me alegra que tengas buenos amigos, Han.

-Que bueno porque ahora serán tus amigos también. –Dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Harry rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza, estaba seguro de que Hannah debía ser amiga de todo Hogwarts y que esperaba que él lo fuera también. Pero en verdad Ron y Hermione sí le habían caído muy bien, esperaba que les tocaran asientos cercanos para poder hablar más con ellos, además le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien más con quien admirar las maniobras de Krum durante todo el partido.

 **¡Ron y Hermione están aquí! Traté de escribirlos lo más parecido al libro y a las películas que pude, además de mi percepción de ellos obvio, espero que hayan quedado medianamente decentes y si opinan que les falta algo dejenmelo saber para poderlos mejorar y hacerlos más creíbles. El próximo capi ya será el juego y empieza el drama jeee. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, trataré de actualizar antes de la próxima semana para no dejarlos esperando tanto. Les deseo un 2017 lleno de felicidad y que podamos seguir esta historia hasta el final! Nos leemos prontito mis amores, un beso :* :***


	16. Mundial de Quidditch - Parte 2

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenecen a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner y Adam Pevertine pertenecen a la autora.**_

 **¿Recuerdan que el capítulo pasado les dije que era el más largo que había escrito? Bueno este es más largo y eso que le quite una parte, pero a mi parecer es muy interesante de leer, estoy orgullosa del resultado y emocionada de que lo lean! Ojala les guste y valga la pena lo largo aunque yo creo que sí.**

 **Alejandra Darcy : Tranquila! Gracias por dejarme review en el pasado jeje... Me gusta tu hipótesis de que tal vez Adam sea con quien sueña Harry, puede ser, ¿quien sabe? Bueno yo pero no les diré muajaja. Ginny sale un poquitín en este chapter, como avance la historia le iré dando más escenas a su personaje. Ojala te guste, cuídate! **

**Lily Charlotte Evans : No importa que sea corto, tu comentario igual me hace sonreír :* Te dejó una mini interacción entre Harry y Ginny en este capi pero prometo que más adelante habrá más, no te diré si terminan juntos porque sería spoiler, mis labios están sellados! Espero que disfrutes el capi, te mando un beso! **

**Naza Ford : Bien, voy a empezar diciéndote que empecé a leer Guerra como me recomendaste y lo estoy AMANDO, gracias, gracias, gracias por hablarme de ese fic y por hablarle a Ceci de este porque ahora intercambiamos reviews y es lo máximo, eres la mejor(L)(L) Okay a lo nuestro: efectivamente el capítulo pasado fue más introductorio que otra cosa, aquí es donde empezarán las cosas a calentarse! Lily es una buena persona que está muy asustada de quedarse sola y por eso no dice la verdad): a mí también me da pena Adam jajaja a veces cuando estoy escribiendo escenas de James y Lily me siento mal por él pero bueno así es esto jeje. Esperemos que no escuchar a Sirius no les salga tan caro a James y a Remus y que no se arrepientan de confiar tanto en su amigo. Obviamente los amigos que a Hannah le recuerdan a James y a Sirius son Fred y George y obviamente ellos saldrán porque los amo y no entiendo quien podría no hacerlo! Que alivio que te hayan gustado Ron y Hermione, en mi pequeña cabeza Hannah efectivamente ha sido la mediadora para que no se asesinen jajajja pero iré hablando de eso más adelante. Creo que ya cubrí todo, sin más que decir aquí te dejo este super capi larguísimo, espero ansiosa por tu review como siempre! Un beso enorme, belleza, cuídate! **

**Nene : Lily está muy asustada de quedarse sola para ser sincera con Adam D: esperemos que después no le cueste tan caro su error.**

 **Shadwood : Bueno yo siempre he creído que a pesar de que Harry era como el que unía a Ron y a Hermione ellos a pesar de que vivían peleando tenían una amistad que iba aparte de Harry, en el libro muestra varios años que pasaban veranos juntos sin él y se intercambiaban cartas pero entiendo tu punto! Y más adelante iré mostrando más de como se desarrolló su relación sin Harry ahí, don't worry. No estás equivocada! Es exacto lo que pasa, según lo que Lily se dice a ella misma, James la hace sentir bien, segura y tranquila y un millón de bobadas pero no está enamorada de él, solo le gusta ser su amiga pero bueno si es verdad o no queda a criterio de cada quien. Gracias por tu review! Saludos y ojala disfrutes este capi!**

 **SaoCa: James y Remus confían mucho en sus amigos y nunca se imaginarían que podrían traicionarlos, Sirius es más desconfiado por eso no le creen :s El problema de Remus es muy delicado y sabemos como es él todo inseguro sobre eso): ya veremos si deciden decírselo o él tiene que enterarse solo. Gracias por siempre dejar tu review, eres un solesito! Espero que te guste este capi, nos seguimos leyendo, un beso!**

 **DawnDream9435 : Creo que todos en el lugar de Adam habrían hecho lo mismo, es entendible. Ahora hay que ver por cuanto tiempo Lily cumple su promesa... Saludos y ojala te guste el capítulo! **

**Ari Black-18 : ¡WELCOME! Que alegría que te este gustando la historia, espero no decepcionarte! Y es bueno tenerte en el club de amamos a Sirius y odiamos a Snape jeje. Por ahora Hannah y Harry son solo muy buenos amigos habrá que ver si entre ellos surge algo más o todo queda así. También me emociona escribir la amistad entre Ron y Harry, los quiero mucho! El personaje de Ginny también me encanta, trataré de hacerle honor y que les guste! Bueno en este universo alternativo loco que he creado, en Hogwarts si Harry todo ha sido como en un colegio normal pero ya él va a llegar y a todos se les acabara la felicidad supongo JEJE, te prometo que de alguna u otra forma montaré a Harry en una escoba y pondré a todos a apoyarlo y preocuparse, no te preocupes. No te preocupes en extenderte jee yo amo los reviews largos :$ Gracias, gracias por todas tus palabras bonitas, espero que la historia te siga gustando como vaya avanzando. Todo lo mejor para ti también y nos seguimos leyendo, un beso!**

 **Anniee-Black : Gracias por tu review y bienvenida a la historia! Tomaré en cuenta tu ship pero tendrás que esperar a ver como van pasando las cosas jeje no haré spoiler! Ojala disfrutes este capi y sigas leyendo! Te envío un beso enorme. **

**FerHerondale** **: No creo que mis niveles de maldad alcancen los de JK en lo que muerte se refiere jajaja pero ya veremos. Nunca lo mencione (mi error) pero es que Adam es sangre pura y está acostumbrado a hacer todo con magia, eso no necesariamente tiene que ser algo malo... O sí, quien sabe jeeee. Yo también amo a Hermione! Por ahora no ha salido pero a medida que avance la historia empezará a tener todo el protagonismo que ella merece, promesa! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando la historia :* Saludos y besos, nos estamos leyendo!**

 **vickyy-pinkk : JAJA awww yo también quisiera poder crearlos en los sims): pero no tengo el juego FML. Que bueno poder darte una historia de James y Lily que te guste y consideres buena, la escribí porque vivo en negación de sus muertes y me siempre me ha gustado, como dijiste, imaginar como sería todo si hubieran estado ahí para Harry u.u Ojala disfrutes este capi igual que los otros, cuídate y te mando un beso muackk :* **

**LothlorienImladris : Espero haber escrito bien tu nombre! Bueno al menos ya se que tengo a alguien dispuesto a leer los capítulos menos interesantes jajaja creo que el próximo será un poquito así, entonces ya sabes, pendiente! Respuesta a tus preguntas: Snape sí se unió a los death eater en este fic, sin embargo se cambió de lado y cuando acabó la guerra él y Lily volvieron a ser amigos porque ella cree que él ha cambiado, la respuesta a porque exactamente se cambió obviamente tiene que ver con ella (yo tampoco creo que hubiera arriesgado su vida por alguien más) la daré mucho más adelante en la historia, Snape siempre es todo un misterio y quiero mantener eso aquí también, así que por ahora esa pregunta queda en el aire! Un beso y ojala sigas leyendo :***

 **Ceci Tonks : No se cuando vayas a leer esto porque aun te falta mucho por llegar a este capi pero solo quería agradecerte en público por todos los reviews que has dejado a lo largo del fic! Eres increíble y espero que cuando llegues hasta aquí no haya cambiado tu opinión sobre la historia, me deprimiría un año si eso pasa u.u pero ya en serio, si llegaste hasta este cap y te sigue gustado muchas gracias, belleza!**

 **Quiero recomendarles 100% el fic Guerra que escribe la señorita de aquí arriba, es INCREIBLE, es de los merodeadores y vale toda la pena del mundo. También quiero que sepan que ahora habrá más escenas de Blackinnon gracias a Ceci así que disfrutan esta pareja vayan y agradezcánle a ella jeje!**

 **Yaya no les quitó más tiempo de lectura, repito: es MUY largo, así que si gustan esperen a no tener nada que hacer, busquense un cafecito (o un tesito) sientense y lean con calma o por partes, como prefieran. Espero que disfruten:**

* * *

 **15\. El Mundial de Quidditch – Parte 2**

Evans era rara, definitivamente era la persona más rara que James había conocido.

Bueno no, obviamente había conocido a muchas personas más raras a lo largo de su vida pero la pelirroja parecía dispuesta a ganar la batalla por el primer lugar. No entendía cual era su problema ahora, unos pocos días atrás durante el toque de queda habían logrado actuar como adultos y en James había nacido la esperanza de que tal vez podrían empezar a construir una relación más saludable. Pero no, ella parecía dispuesta a ignorarlo y a evitar cualquier contacto, a solas o delante de otros, con él. Lo peor era que había decidido actuar así justo cuando necesitaba que le hiciera un favor tan importante, definitivamente iba a acabar volviéndolo loco.

James suspiró irritado y siguió devorando su cena, se habían sentado a comer antes de ir al partido que empezaría en un rato y culpaba a Lily por sentirse tan fastidiado cuando debía estar emocionado por la final de su deporte favorito. Posó su mirada en ella que estaba justo al otro lado de la mesa, hablando de lo más relajada con Remus y Sirius; ese idiota, fácilmente podía preguntárselo él pero no, le dejaba todo el trabajo a James, todo el trabajo de lidiar con lo necia que podía ser Lily cuando se lo proponía; quien además ese día había estado más insufrible que de costumbre, con su molesta moralidad y su afán de seguir las reglas y sus insoportables muestras de cariño a Pevertine.

No era que Adam le cayera mal… Bueno sí le caía mal, pero es que no soportaba que siempre fuera tan amable y complaciente, lo hacía sentir enfermo, ¿Dónde estaba el idiota por cierto?

Ah sí, unos puestos después de él hablando con Harry. James gruñó por lo bajo, parecían estar teniendo una conversación mas que placentera, no entendía porque su hijo tenía que llevarse bien con ese idiota, ¿Por qué no hablaba con él? Era su padre y se consideraba más agradable que Pevertine, ¿de que hablaban además? James agudizó el oído para escuchar mejor.

-Realmente creo que deberías intentarlo, Harry. –Le estaba diciendo Adam.- Estar en el equipo de la escuela es realmente divertido.

Oh, Quidditch, eso era interesante. Decidió seguir escuchando.

-Estoy seguro de que debe serlo pero… No lo se. –Dudó Harry.- No se si soy lo suficiente bueno como para que me elijan.

-Vamos, no digas eso, estoy seguro de que eres genial.

 _Por supuesto que lo es, es hijo del mejor jugador que haya visto Hogwarts, ¿Qué esperabas, Pevertine?_

-¿Tú eras cazador, cierto? En Ravenclaw.

-Así es, 4 años seguidos. –Respondió Adam con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Y eras bueno? –Preguntó Harry con interés.

-Umm, creo que sí, me gusta pensar que lo era.

 _Definitivamente no lo suficiente para ser capitán._ Pensó James con arrogancia. _¿Y cuantas copas ganaste? Oh sí: cero._

-Bueno, sí necesitas consejos puedes decírmelo. –Le dijo Adam dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.- Estaré encantado de ayudarte.

James sintió como su pecho se ponía caliente por la rabia que empezaba a nacer ahí, miró a Adam de reojo con enfado. Harry no necesitaba consejos de _él_ , para eso tenía a James, un verdadero jugador, su padre y el único del que necesitaba consejos.

-Gracias, Adam. –Le sonrió Harry.- Claro que antes voy a necesitar una escoba propia, ya sabes, para poder hacer las pruebas.

-Oh, claro… Bueno si gustas yo puedo llevarte a comprar una.

El pedazo de carne que James se acababa de llevar a la boca tomó el camino equivocado cuando escuchó aquello. Empezó a toser violentamente haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo, sorprendidos.

-¿Estás bien, Prongs? –Preguntó Remus pasándole un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

-Espero que lo estés porque iremos al partido aunque te mueras. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

James le dedicó una mirada asesina sin dejar de toser a la vez que tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía Remus y le daba un trago.

-Em, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? –Le preguntó Harry.

-Seguro, niño. –Respondió cuando por fin la tos se detuvo. Se aclaró la garganta.- Y no te preocupes, Pevertine, Harry no necesita que lo lleves a comprar nada, para eso me tiene a mí.

-James… -Escuchó que Lily decía como en advertencia pero la ignoró.

-Si insistes de acuerdo, pero no tengo problema en llevarlo. –Dijo Adam con un encogimiento de hombros.- Te ahorraría la molestia, como yo vivo con él sería más fácil.

Había dicho eso con un aparente desinterés pero James había entendido la clara intención en sus palabras. Sintió como se le tensaba la mandíbula y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse de pie y golpearlo en la cara.

-Que amable pero no gracias. –Respondió James de manera desafiante.- _Yo_ llevaré a Harry a comprar su escoba y eso es todo.

-Creo que Harry es bastante mayor para decidir solo. –Contrarió Adam con una sonrisa forzada.- ¿Verdad, Harry?

-Bueno, yo…

-No se si lo sabías, Pevertine pero comprar una escoba por primera vez es una ocasión muy importante. -Dijo James empezando a perder la amabilidad.- Es como una actividad padre-hijo, tú entiendes.

-Dicen que aprender a volar también lo es pero no estabas ahí precisamente, ¿cierto? –Comentó Adam con intención.- ¿Cuál sería la diferencia esta vez?

Y en ese momento James sintió que no podría controlarse más, estuvo a punto de levantarse para partirle la cara sin arrepentimientos pero por suerte Remus, sabiendo lo que venía, se puso de pie evitando cualquier altercado.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos al estadio. –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Mientras más rápido estemos en nuestros asientos mejor, vamos niños.

Harry asintió rápidamente y puso su plato a un lado antes de hacerle una mueca a Hannah, quien lo había visto todo con los ojos muy abiertos, para que se pusieran de pie y salieran junto con Remus.

Adam y James se dedicaron una última mirada desafiante antes de que el primero se pusiera de pie para salir de la tienda; el segundo quiso seguirlo pero decidió que sería mejor calmarse un poco, no quería hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Y estaba tan concentrado en tratar de calmarse que no se dio cuenta de que Sirius también había salido dejándolo solo con Lily.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? –Le preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida y algo enfadada.- ¿Crees que puedas controlar tus arranques infantiles el resto de la noche, Potter? Pues muchas gracias.

Dicho eso se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. James hubiese querido gritarle que el que tenía que controlarse era su patética excusa de novio pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella. Se puso de pie de inmediato y casi corrió para poder impedir que saliera.

-¡Evans, espera, espera! –Le dijo tomándola del brazo.- Aun necesito hablar contigo.

-Potter, estoy segura de que cualquier cosa puede esperar. –Respondió ella evidentemente nerviosa.- Vayamos al partido y…

-¡Es urgente, Evans! ¡Ya no me hagas rogar! –Exclamó él, aun algo alterado.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

-No te estoy evitando. –Dijo Lily rápidamente, evidenciando su mentira.- Solo… Solo no quiero hablar contigo a solas, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Su rostro se llenó de arrepentimiento en el mismo momento en que terminó de hablar pero eso no impidió que James se llenara de rabia y le dedicara una mirada fría y tensa. Estuvo apunto de mandarla al diablo y decirle que lo olvidara pero no podía, tenía que aguantarse por Remus. Tomó aire antes de seguir hablando.

-Que coincidencia, Evans, yo tampoco quiero hablar contigo. –Dijo James con una sonrisa cruel.- Sin embargo estamos atrapados juntos hasta… O espera, para siempre.

-Solo di lo que querías decirme. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco irritada.- Nos están esperando.

-Bien… -Pensó un momento como sería la mejor manera de decir aquello, al final suspiró y la miró a los ojos.- Sirius y yo queremos pedirte que prepares la poción mata lobos para Remus.

Por la expresión que adquirió su rostro, James supo que lo menos que Lily había esperado que le pidiera era aquello, se veía sorprendida y sin palabras, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces tratando de decir algo.

-¿Qué quieren que haga…? ¿Qué? –Preguntó ella casi pasmada.- No entiendo…

-¿Qué no entiendes? –Bufó fastidiado.- Queremos que hagas la poción para que su siguiente… _momento del mes_ no sea tan terrible como siempre. –James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro.- Sniv… Snape siempre se la prepara en la escuela pero obviamente durante las vacaciones tiene que sufrir todos los síntomas y eso…

James calló antes de seguir hablando, le dolía pensar en como se ponía su amigo durante las transformaciones, era algo horrible de ver y no se podía ni imaginar como debía sentirse.

-Odiamos verlo así, Evans es… Es doloroso, para todos. –Admitió.- Sirius y yo hemos estado dándole vueltas a la idea de prepararla nosotros mismos desde hace un tiempo pero sabemos que no somos los mejores en pociones, así que se nos ocurrió que tal vez tú…

-James, no… No se. –Respondió ella, tragó saliva nerviosa.- Digo, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a Remus pero… Esa poción es increíblemente difícil y peligrosa si no se hace bien, yo… No estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

-Evans, el profesor Slughorn estaría muy decepcionado de saber que su mejor alumna cuestiona sus habilidades. –Dijo tratando de convencerla a través del humor.- Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, eres brillante para esto.

Lily se sonrojó ante el cumplido y James trató, infructuosamente, de no pensar en lo adorable que se veía toda roja.

-Él no te lo pediría personalmente, nunca admitiría lo doloroso que es. –Siguió con la voz suave.- Pero te lo pido yo, por favor ayúdalo.

Pudo notar como miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Lily en unos pocos segundos, se quedó mirándolo con una expresión muy pensativa a la vez que se mordía el labio algo nerviosa. Y entonces cuando James empezaba a temer que la respuesta fuera un feo y rotundo "no" ella suspiro resignada y le sonrió.

-Lo intentaré, pero si no queda _exactamente_ como la receta no permitiré que se la des, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es lo único que te estoy pidiendo. –Respondió James con una enorme sonrisa.- Gracias, Evans, te lo agradezco muchísimo y se que él lo hará también.

-Sí, sí, agradéceme cuando funcione. –Dijo ella divertida pero algo temerosa.- ¿Tienes los ingredientes, no? Porque son difíciles de conseguir y por como lo veo la luna llena es dentro de poco.

-Sip, los tenemos todos en el bar no te preocupes por eso.

-Está bien, la prepararé apenas volvamos.

James le dedicó una última sonrisa agradecida y aliviada antes que ella se diera media vuelta y saliera de la tienda.

Bien, ahora solo quedaba lograr que Lily no se enterara que en verdad no tenían el permiso requerido por el Ministerio para preparar la poción… Pero esos eran detalles.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasaba a James? –Le preguntó Hannah una vez estuvieron fuera de la tienda.

Harry subió los brazos exasperado y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No se y no quiero saberlo. –Respondió fastidiado.- Mis padres están locos, dejaré de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Pues eso explica muchas cosas. –Bromeó Hannah.- ¿Hacemos lo que dijo Ron? ¿Vamos a buscarlos antes de ir al estadio?

-Claro, solo déjame avisarle a Lily.

Pero justo cuando estaba por voltearse para hablar con su madre, reconoció a Ron y a Hermione caminando hacia ellos acompañados por dos chicos, que por lo parecidos Harry asumió que eran gemelos, más altos que ellos y pelirrojos como Ron.

-¡Oh, mira ahí vienen! –Exclamó Hannah.- Ven, vamos a buscarlos.

Entonces lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia ellos. En ese momento Harry pensó que posiblemente haber dejado que Hannah tomara esa siesta luego de que buscaran el agua no había sido muy buena idea. Había recuperado mucha energía.

-Hey, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos. –Les dijo Hannah cuando llegaron con los otros 4.- Ya vamos a entrar.

-Nosotros también, el señor Weasley está con el resto haciendo la fila. –Les explicó Hermione.- Es increíble, debe haber como mil personas ahí.

-Yo creo que más. –Respondió Harry divertido.- ¿Ya saben en que puestos estarán? Nosotros estamos hasta arriba, en la parte lateral.

-¡Genial, nosotros igual! –Exclamó Ron emocionado.- Aunque creo que no se puede ver tan bien desde ahí…

-Se puede ver bien desde cualquier lugar, Ron. –Respondió uno de los muchachos mayores burlonamente.- Es un juego con _escobas_ , las escobas vuelan, arriba, en el cielo.

-Wow, Fred, no te aceleres con esa explicación. –Añadió el otro.- No se si Ron pueda digerir todo tan rápido.

Harry reprimió una risa ante eso, le había hecho gracia pero no quería reírse a cuesta de Ron.

-Cierren la boca. –Les dijo Ron, colorándose un poco.

-Ellos son los que me recuerdan a Sirius y a James. –Le susurró Hannah divertida.

-Ya me di cuenta. –Respondió él, también por lo bajo.

-Hola, Hannah, nos alegra encontrarte aquí. –La saludó el que no era Fred haciendo una exagerada reverencia.- ¿Vas a presentarnos a tu amigo? Ya que al parecer Ronald olvidó sus modales en casa.

-Tal vez no quiero presentarlos y ya. –Respondió Ron cortante.

-Ron, no seas grosero. –Lo reprendió Hermione.

-¡No los apoyes, Hermione!

-¡Espera, espera! –Exclamó Fred.- ¡Si vas a llorar déjame traer mi cámara para capturarlo!

-Déjenlo en paz ya. –Rió Hannah.- Yo los presento. Chicos, él es Harry, mi mejor amigo. Harry, ellos son los hermanos de Ron, él es Fred y este es George… Creo.

-¡Lo adivinaste, Hanna, felicidades! –Le dijo George ofreciéndole una mano para chocarla.- Hasta mamá tiene problemas para identificarnos.

-Si no la confundieran a propósito no tendría problemas. –Dijo Hermione divertida.

-Hola, chicos, es un placer. –Los saludó Harry sonriendo.- Ustedes también le van a Bulgaria, eso es genial.

No tuvo necesidad de preguntar ya que los gemelos estaban vestidos de rojo y negro de pies a cabeza.

-Sí pero Irlanda ganará, su equipo está mejor preparado. –Comentó Fred con un encogimiento de hombros.- Aunque apostamos que Krum atrapará la snitch.

-Insisto en que eso es estúpido. –Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú eres estúpido. –Le dijeron sus hermanos a unísono.

Harry no podía decir que era del todo estúpido, en verdad era una apuesta con bastante sentido, improbable, pero con sentido.

-¿Entonces vamos a hacer la fila? –Preguntó Hermione.- Nos deben estar esperando.

-Um, ¿tú que dices, Harry? ¿Vamos con ellos o les quieres presentar a los demás?

El chico hizo una mueca y pensó por un segundo, con la escena que habían montado durante la cena no se sentía precisamente emocionado por presentarle su extraña familia a nadie.

-Yo tengo que volver o Lily… Mi mamá enloquecerá. –Dijo con fastidio.- Si quieren se adelantan o les presentó a mi familia y subimos juntos, como prefieran.

Aun se sentía un poco raro usando esa palabra en voz alta, tenía que acostumbrarse. Todos acordaron acompañarlo devuelta a su tienda y empezaron a caminar hacia allá.

Llegaron y no le sorprendió nada que Lily se relajara notablemente cuando lo vio. Suspiró cansado, tenía que hablar con ella, no podía seguir preocupándose tanto por él.

-Hey, ¿Dónde estaban? –Les preguntó cuando llegaron junto a ella.- Los estábamos esperando, Adam y los chicos están… -Se calló al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.- Oh, hicieron amigos.

-Son amigos de Hannah de la escuela. –Le explicó Harry.- Ellos son Ron, Fred y George, son hermanos, y ella es Hermione. Todos, ella es Lily mi mamá y su novio Adam.

Todos se dieron la mano y se saludaron y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo cansado que sería tener que seguir presentando a tanta gente.

-Aww, me alegra que estés haciendo amigos, Harry. –Le dijo Lily con cariño pasándole una mano por el cabello.

Él se alejó de ella sonrojado y le dedicó una mirada significativa.

-Lily, lo estás avergonzando. –Le susurró Adam, divertido.- Déjalo.

Estaba apunto de concordar con él cuando Remus apareció junto a ellos, sorprendiéndose al ver a sus alumnos ahí parados.

-¡Profesor Lupin! –Exclamó Fred… O George, Harry no estaba seguro.- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Les dije que lo había visto. –Dijo Ron luciendo satisfecho consigo mismo.- Es amigo del papá de Harry.

-Así es, Ron. Me alegra mucho verlos, chicos. –Respondió Remus sonriendo.- Pues vine a disfrutar del partido igual que ustedes.

-¡Eso es fantástico! –Exclamó uno de los gemelos.- ¡Profe, ahora lo quiero más!

-Acaba de ratificar su puesto como el mejor profesor de Hogwarts. –Le dijo el otro con solemnidad.

-¿Verdad que es genial? –Preguntó Hannah con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió, aun no conocía al resto de los profesores de Hogwarts pero no le costaba mucho creer en lo que todos decían sobre que Remus era el mejor de todos.

-Creo que me sobrestiman, muchachos. –Les dijo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado.- Pero gracias de igual manera.

-Profesor, quiero hacerle una pregunta sobre la tarea que nos dejó. –Intervino Hermione acercándose a Remus.- No estoy segura de si está correcta.

-¡Hermione, déjalo en paz! –Exclamó Ron fastidiado.- Aun estamos de vacaciones, no empieces.

Hermione lo ignoró y caminó hasta Remus quien empezó a responder todas sus preguntas con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Harry notó nuevamente lo cansado que lucía, casi ni había tocado su comida y quiso preguntarle si se sentía bien pero sabía que no le diría la verdad.

Un momento después James y Sirius salieron de detrás de la tienda con sonrisas llenas de una inocencia preocupante. Harry subió una ceja de manera sospechosa y Remus y Lily imitaron su expresión.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora? –Les preguntó Lily.

-Nada. –Respondieron ambos a unísono.

-Oh sí, nosotros conocemos ese nada. –Dijo divertido uno de los gemelos.

Los dos amigos desviaron la mirada divertidos para seguir la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a todos esos niños frente a ellos.

-Evans, nos fuimos como cinco minutos. –Le dijo Sirius sorprendido.- ¿En que momento tuviste a todos estos niños?

-Cállate, Black. –Le cortó Lily.- Son amigos de Hannah de la escuela, nos los acaban de presentar.

Entonces Harry volvió a presentar a todos, uno por uno, esperando no tener que volver a hacerlo.

-¿James Potter? –Preguntó Ron cuando James se presentó.- He escuchado ese nombre, ¿Dónde lo he escuchado, Hermione?

-¡Claro! En la sala de trofeos. –Recordó la chica.- Hay una placa de Quidditch con su nombre.

-¡Sí es verdad! ¡Eras cazador! –Exclamó George boquiabierto.- ¡Y capitán!

-¡Y ganó como un millón de copas para Gryffindor! –Agregó Fred.- ¡Harry, tu familia es genial!

Harry se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, para él eran solo su familia y ya.

Vio como James le lanzaba una mirada burlona a Adam, quien le puso los ojos en blanco, antes de volverse a los chicos.

-No sabía que aun tenían esa placa ahí. –Dijo sonriendo.- Seguramente Minnie la manda a pulir cada vez que puede.

-Aww, Prongs eres una celebridad escolar. –Le dijo Sirius con fingido orgullo.- Jamás me había sentido tan feliz de ser tu hermano.

-Tranquilo, Pad, te firmaré un autógrafo más tarde.

-¿Escuchaste, Moony? ¡Me iré del Mundial con el autógrafo de un jugador famoso!

-Sería más emocionante si no vivieras con él, Padfoot.

Todos se echaron a reír ante eso. Pero entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que los gemelos no se estaban riendo, se habían quedado de piedra viendo entre James, Sirius y Remus simultáneamente y luego viéndose el uno al otro, sorprendidos y emocionados.

-¿A caso lo llamó…? –Harry escuchó que decían.

-¡Sí, yo también lo escuché! ¿Crees que sean…?

-¡Deben ser! No puede ser coincidencia.

-¿Decimos algo?

-Ahora no, hay mucha gente.

-Pero…

-¡Después!

Harry se sintió inmensamente confundido ante ese intercambio de palabras, no tenía ni idea de que podían estar hablando, miró a su alrededor como esperando que alguien lo sacara de sus dudas o le hicieran saber que tampoco entendían pero nadie había prestado atención a la conversación de los gemelos. Odiaba quedarse con la intriga.

Unos minutos después decidieron que sería mejor empezar el camino hacia el estadio antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Harry empezó a sentirse incluso más emocionado por el partido mientras hablaba con los chicos que acababa de conocer, le gustaba mucho hablar con James o con Adam sobre Quidditch pero definitivamente era mil veces mejor hacerlo con gente de su edad.

No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando llegó al estadio y vio lo grande y majestuoso que era, posiblemente más alto que cualquier árbol que hubiera visto en su vida y como tres veces más ancho que el campo al que James lo había llevado a jugar. Eso, más la gente que empezaba a aglomerarse en la entrada hizo que la ansiedad de Harry siguiera en aumento.

La fila ya estaba bastante larga y Sirius estuvo a punto de sugerir que se colaran cuando Ron reconoció al resto de su familia casi en la entrada. Cuando llegaron con ellos Harry se sorprendió, estaba seguro de que nunca había visto tantas personas pelirrojas juntas en su vida. Había un adulto unos años mayor que sus padres que supuso era el padre de Ron, vestía gracioso, Harry pensó que tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a vestir como muggle. También había tres chicos mayores que los gemelos y una niña que se veía como de su edad, seguía atónito ante la idea de tener tantos hermanos.

-¡Chicos! Que bueno que volvieron, estaba a punto de pedirle a Percy que los buscara. –Dijo el padre de Ron pero calló cuando vio que habían traído a más gente.- Oh por Merlín, ¿Y quiénes son estas personas?... ¡Profesor Lupin, que placer verlo aquí!

Una vez más, empezaron las largas presentaciones. Harry supo que el padre de Ron, Arthur, trabajaba en el Ministerio especialmente con objetos muggles. Sus tres hermanos ya se habían graduado de Hogwarts, el mayor era Bill que trabajaba en Gringotts, el otro era Charlie quien a Harry le pareció particularmente genial porque trabaja en Rumania entrenando dragones, Sirius y James también parecían muy entusiasmados de conocerlo, y el último era Percy que había empezado a trabajar en el Ministerio con Barty Crouch y tenía un aire pomposo y de superioridad que a Harry no le agradaba mucho, hablaba como si tuviera 40 años en lugar de 18.

Por último le presentaron a la hermanita de Ron, Ginny, que también iba a Hogwarts y estaba un año por debajo de él.

-Hola, es un placer. –La saludó Harry con una sonrisa.- Me llamó Harry.

La niña se sonrojó intensamente.

-Hola. –Le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.- El placer es mío.

Él frunció el seño confundido y volvió a ver a Ron como preguntándole que pasaba pero este solo se encogió de hombros y articuló "está loca" ganándose un puñetazo por parte de su hermana.

-Mi esposa ama su columna, la lee todos los días. –Escuchó que le decía el señor Weasley a Lily.- ¿Le molestaría firmarme una copia para ella?

-A mamá no le gusta tanto, seguro es para él. –Le susurró Ron a Harry.- Le encanta porque tu mamá siempre habla de los muggles, está obsesionado con ellos.

Harry rió por lo bajo pero no juzgó al señor Weasley, él también amaba leer la columna de Lily, aunque ahora que vivía con ella había ido perdiendo la gracia. Podía escuchar sus opiniones cada vez que quería… Y cuando no quería también.

-Claro, encantada. –Le sonrió Lily tomando el periódico y firmándolo.- ¿Y no vino con ustedes?

-Oh no, no, estas cosas no son para ella, se estresa mucho con los chicos y tanta gente. –Explicó el señor Weasley antes de posar la mirada en Adam.- Tus artículos de Quidditch también son excelentes, aposté un galeón a Irlanda, ¿crees que tendré suerte?

Adam y el señor Weasley empezaron una rápida conversación sobre el juego y los dos equipos, mientras Harry veía divertido y confundido como James le hacía muecas de burla a Adam, ¿Qué le pasaba a esos dos ese día?

Entonces el padre de Ron desvío su atención hacia James quien puso su mejor expresión de inocencia.

-Creo que conozco a tu padre, ¿Fleamont Potter, cierto?

-Así es, también trabaja en el Ministerio seguro lo conoce de ahí.

-De hecho, trabajamos juntos unos años atrás. –Le comentó el señor Weasley.- Siempre hablaba mucho de ti; se veía orgulloso.

-Sí… Creo que no era él. –Rió James.- O tal vez fue hace unos 20 años.

De repente la mirada de Harry captó como Remus y Sirius, que estaban justo detrás de James, se tensaban al mismo tiempo.

-Maldita sea. –Murmuró Sirius mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mantente sereno, Sirius. –Le dijo Remus de forma tranquilizadora.- No le prestes atención.

-Sería más fácil si no estuvieran caminando para acá. –Bufó Sirius.- ¿Y que tiene en el cuello? ¿Un visón o un zorro?

Y justo cuando Harry iba a preguntar de quien estaban hablando tres personas se pararon junto a ellos. Y no lucían nada agradables.

Harry pudo adivinar que eran una familia porque vestían igual y todos se parecían, rubios platinados que miraban a todos por encima del hombro, eran un hombre, una mujer y un chico de su edad. Supo que Sirius y Remus se referían a la mujer cuando vio el animal muerto que traía alrededor del cuello, se suponía que debía ser un accesorio pero a Harry le parecía repulsivo. Era alta, delgada, con pómulos altos y la nariz perfilada, poseía un aire aristocrático y el chico hubiera opinado que era atractiva si no hubiese tenido una expresión de desprecio tan evidente. Pero eliminando eso último, a Harry le pareció que esa mujer tenía rasgos similares a los de Sirius. Debían ser familia.

-Arthur, que sorpresa verte aquí. –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció falsa.- No sabía que pudieras costearlo.

Y ese comentario fue todo lo que Harry necesitó para saber que no le agradaba ese sujeto. Frunció el seño y escuchó un gruñido por detrás de él, no supo si era Sirius o James.

-De hecho, Lucius, no tuvimos que comprar las entradas. –Respondió el señor Weasley con la cabeza en alto.- Ludo Bagman nos invitó personalmente.

-Que bueno, Arthur, creo que es la única forma de que pudieras estar aquí… Oh, Potter, tanto tiempo sin verte, un placer.

-Malfoy. –James asintió con una expresión fría.- Quisiera decir lo mismo pero… No, en verdad no quiero.

Harry sonrió ante esa respuesta de su padre, esos eran los momentos en que la habilidad de James para decir lo que quisiera sin pensarlo era útil. Se dio cuenta de que éste se había movido para tapar a Sirius intencionalmente, posiblemente para evitar que se metiera.

El Malfoy menor captó la atención de Harry pero tampoco en una manera buena. Sintió como se llenaba de rabia cuando notó la mirada de desprecio con la que el chico miraba a los Weasley, en especial a Ron y a Hermione quienes le devolvían la mirada sin pestañear. Harry estaba a punto de dejar salir el James que tenía dentro de él cuando vio como el chico desvío la mirada hacia su derecha y relajo su expresión, esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

Harry miró confundido y vio como Hannah movía una mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa cariñosa. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto, ese debía ser el Draco Malfoy del que le había hablado, solo ella podía encontrar algo bueno en ese chico.

-Potter, no sabía que tenías un hijo. –Dijo Lucius posando la mirada en Harry.- Que agradable sorpresa.

Harry le devolvió la mirada al hombre de manera desafiante a la vez que este lo observaba de pies a cabeza, posando la mirada en su cicatriz, haciendo que Harry sintiera el impulso de taparla con su cabello, y por último en sus ojos. Lucius sonrió con ironía antes de voltear a ver a Lily y luego de regreso a James.

-Quien lo diría, Potter. Creo que todo Hogwarts te debe unos galeones.

Estaba seguro de que si otro hubiera hecho ese chiste todos se habrían reído. Pero nadie hizo ni un sonido.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Lucius? –Preguntó Lily con amargura.- Porque si no quieres nada creo que deberían retomar su camino.

-Sí, deberíamos. –Dijo Lucius con una mueca.- El Ministro nos está esperando, nos sentaremos en su palco.

-¿En serio? ¡Grandioso! –Exclamó James con ironía.- Sería más grandioso si alguien te hubiera preguntado pero bueno.

La esposa de Lucius no había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí y Harry notó que ella tenía la mirada puesta en cualquiera que no fuera Sirius y él hacía justo lo mismo.

-Creo que ustedes deberían ir subiendo. –Dijo Malfoy después de ojear la entrada del señor Weasley.- Es muy arriba, espero que no llueva.

-Oh yo espero que sí. –Dijo James sonriente.- Esa sería la mayor de las diversiones.

Lucius les dedicó una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca amarga antes de hacerles una señal a su esposa y a su hijo para que se marcharan de ahí. Una vez se alejaron, Harry sintió de inmediato como todo el ambiente se aligeraba.

-Que desagradables personas. –Comentó el señor Weasley.- Que mala suerte habernos topado con ellos.

-Y uno pensaría que la gente cambia después de la graduación. –Dijo Lily con una sonrisa irónica.- Hay quienes simplemente no cambian.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó James a Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry observó muy atentamente la reacción del mejor amigo de su padre quien había tenido una expresión críptica durante todo el tiempo que los Malfoy estuvieron ahí. Y le sorprendió ver como Sirius simplemente volvía a esbozar su sonrisa de siempre, casual y relajada.

-¿Yo? Pero claro que estoy bien. –Respondió con normalidad.- Quien no se veía bien era Cissy, lucía más constipada que de costumbre.

James rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su mejor amigo que quiso parecer casual pero a Harry le pareció más alentadora que otra cosa. Ya no le quedaban dudas de que él y la señora Malfoy debían estar emparentados de alguna forma.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Pad. –Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa.- No hiciste nada de lo que pudiéramos arrepentirnos.

-¿Y que esperabas, Moony? –Rió Sirius.- No pensaba lanzarle maleficios aquí delante de literalmente todo el mundo.

Pasaron por la entrada y la bruja que les recibió las entradas les indicó las escaleras por las que tendrían que subir. Harry se cansó solo de ver para arriba y darse cuenta de que eran muchísimos pisos.

Aprovechó que todos estaban muy ocupados en subir y quejarse del cansancio para acercarse a Hannah y hablarle.

-Por favor… -Empezó a decirle a su amiga.- Dime que ese chico no era tu amigo Draco.

Ella volteó a verlo sorprendida pero después le dedicó una mirada significativa.

-Sí, sí lo era. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por que? –Le preguntó atónito.- ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de _ese?_

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –Hannah bufó.- ¡Ni siquiera habló! No lo conoces, Harry

-No le hizo falta, su mirada lo dijo todo. –Gruñó Harry.- Y si es como su padre creo que no quiero conocerlo.

-Draco es muy agradable. –Le cortó ella.- Y tú no deberías ser tan prejuicioso.

 _-_ ¡¿Yo soy prejuicioso?! ¡Yo no soy el que miraba a todo el mundo como si fueran insectos!

-Eso no… Tú… -Tartamudeó Hannah.- ¡Agh! No me molestes, Harry. No hables sin saber.

Le dio satisfacción que no tuviera nada que responderle, eso quería decir que tenía la razón aunque ella no lo admitiera.

No hablaron más en lo que resto de camino, Hannah se adelantó para ir a hablar con Hermione y él se quedó hablando con Ron. Podía lidiar con su testaruda amiga cuando terminara el partido.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente llegaron al último piso del estadio. A pesar de que estaba cansadísimo no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa cuando pudo ver todo el campo de juego. Había muchas luces y millones de colores en los distintos asientos, se respiraba una energía asombrosa y Harry aun no podía creer que sería parte de eso.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! –Dijo una poderosa voz que resonó por todo el espacio.- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch número 422!

Hubo una ovación general, aplausos y demás. Harry sintió como si el corazón le fuera a estallar, esa se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor noche de su vida.

 _Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida_ , pensó Harry sin dejar de sonreír mientras caminaba hacia su tienda con el resto de su familia. ¿Por donde podía empezar? En verdad no importaba, cada parte de la noche había sido magnífica.

* * *

No solo había sido el primer juego profesional que había visto, además había sido el _mejor_ de todos. Definitivamente Viktor Krum se había convertido en su jugador favorito, había hecho la maniobra de la que Ron y él habían hablado más temprano y verlo en vivo había sido sencillamente fantástico, además volaba con tanta soltura, lo hacía ver tan fácil como respirar. Lo más sorprendente fue que atrapara la snitch cuando Irlanda aun iba muchos puntos por encima, ¡los gemelos habían acertado! Ron le comentó, amargamente, que nunca habían estado tan felices y que seguramente no dejarían pasar que habían tenido razón en años. A Harry no le importaba que Bulgaria hubiese perdido, ver a Krum acabar el juego bajo sus términos era, para él, mejor que la copa.

Después del partido el señor Weasley los había invitado a su tienda a tomar chocolate caliente; ahí todos hablaron y rieron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. A Harry los Weasley le parecían de las personas más cálidas y agradables que había conocido y no pudo evitar pensar que si los Malfoy tenían un problema con ellos entonces no debían valer la pena como personas.

-Te ves muy feliz, niño.

La voz de James lo sacó de sus pensamientos, subió la mirada y se encontró con que este lo veía sonriendo divertido. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

-Fue el mejor partido del mundo. –Dijo Harry con un tono de voz casi soñador.- Definitivamente estoy feliz.

James rió y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Harry para acercarlo a él en un medio abrazo que el chico le respondió. Estaba tan feliz que se sentía cariñoso.

-Bueno en mi no tan modesta opinión eso fue alucinante. –Estaba comentando Sirius cuando Harry entró a la tienda con James.- Casi me arrepiento de no haberle apostado a Irlanda… _Casi_.

-Aun no entiendo porque ese muchacho tomó la snitch si iban perdiendo. –Dijo Lily confundida, recogiendo los platos que habían quedado de la cena.- No tuvo sentido.

-Porque es Viktor Krum y hace lo que quiera, Evans por eso. –Le respondió Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco. Después se empezó a reír.- ¿"Muchacho"? ¿En serio, Evans? ¿Cuándo cumpliste 65?

Ella le hizo una mueca a lo que él respondió con un guiño que pretendía ser coqueto, Harry rió por lo bajo.

-Porque quería que el juego terminara cuando él lo decidiera, cariño. –Le explicó Adam con amabilidad ayudando a Lily con los platos.- No importa que hayan perdido, la gloria se la llevó él.

-Me parece que eso es algo egoísta. –Dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A quien le importa, Moony? –Bufó Sirius dejándose caer en un pequeño sofá.- Es el mejor buscador del mundo, déjenlo ser.

-Al menos pudo haber sonreído. –Opinó Hannah sentándose junto a Sirius.- Yo sonreiría de haber ganado la copa del mundo.

-Eso es cierto, Hannah. –La apoyó Lily.- Es muy joven para ser tan serio.

-Es búlgaro, no son conocidos por ser una fuente de felicidad. –Rió James.- Y repitiendo lo que dijo Sirius: es el mejor jugador del mundo, puede hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Y a quien le importa como es su expresión facial? –Preguntó Harry exasperado.- Es una estrella, ¿vieron como hizo el Amago de Wronski? ¡Lo hace ver como algo tan fácil! ¿Quién hace algo así?

-Tú pudieras hacerlo. –Sirius se encogió de hombros.- Si practicas lo suficiente.

Harry se sonrojó y no respondió nada, ese cumplido lo había agarrado desprevenido.

-Yo no…

-Estoy de acuerdo, Padfoot. –Dijo Remus quien estaba acomodando su equipaje.- Por lo que vi eres un excelente buscador, Harry.

-Pero no soy Krum. –Susurró sonrojado.

-No, eres mejor que eso, eres un Potter. –Le dijo James con una sonrisa.- Podemos practicar esa jugada cuando volvamos, antes de que te vayas a Hogwarts.

-¿Sí podemos? –Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-Por supuesto y en navidad también, en un parpadeo ya podrás hacerlo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí, Harry. –Le dijo Lily antes de que James pudiera hablar, con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

Harry les sonrió aun rojo como un tomate, seguía sin acostumbrarse a que tantas personas creyeran en él de esa manera, le gustaba pero lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-Bueno… -Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.- Todos ustedes me caen muy bien pero yo me voy a dormir.

-¿Hora de tu sueño de belleza, Black? –Le preguntó Lily divertida.

-Ja, como si lo necesitara, Evans. –Respondió con arrogancia entrando a su habitación.- Buenas noches a todos… Te espero en la habitación, querido. –Le dijo a James con picardía y guiñándole un ojo.

James le guiñó de vuelta haciendo reír a Remus y a Harry.

-Yo también me voy a dormir, estoy cansadísima. –Dijo Hannah levantándose del sofá.- Muchas gracias por haberme invitado, la pasé genial.

Lily y James le respondieron que no tenía nada que agradecer, ella dijo buenas noches y se fue hasta su habitación.

-Tú deberías dormir también. –Le dijo Lily a Harry cuando terminó con los platos.- Ha sido un día largo.

Honestamente Harry se sentía aun demasiado emocionado y lleno de adrenalina como para dormir, sin embargo sabía que era solo superficial, en el momento que tocara su cama iba a quedarse dormido como una piedra.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Aceptó él.- Buenas noches a todos, nos vemos en la mañana.

-Buenas noches, niño. –Se despidió James despeinándolo más aun.- Sueña que atrapas una snitch.

Harry rió por lo bajo y se separó de él, entonces Lily llegó a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Harry. –Le dijo tratando de peinar, inútilmente, su cabello.- Que descanses.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darle un abrazo rápido, aun se seguía sintiendo cariñoso.

Cuando entró a la pequeña habitación que compartiría con Hannah ya la chica había escalado hasta la cama de arriba de la litera y se había enrollado en sus sábanas. Harry rió por lo bajo, al dejar sus cosas más temprano ni siquiera habían discutido quien tomaría que cama, Hannah simplemente había subido a la de arriba y él no la había cuestionado porque después de tantos orfanatos juntos ya sabía que ella prefería esa cama.

Se paró frente a ella y descubrió que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ya estás dormida? –Le preguntó divertido.

-No. –Respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Quieres hablar del partido?

-No.

Frunció el ceño al escucharla darle esas respuestas tan secas, sabía que tenía sueño pero no era para que le contestara así.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Por lo que dije de Malfoy.

Hannah suspiró y abrió los ojos a regañadientes, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

-No estoy molesta, ya estoy acostumbrada a que digan cosas de él. –Respondió con una mueca.- Solo que esperaba que le dieras una oportunidad.

-¡Pero Hannah, él…!

-Harry, estoy cansada. Lo discutimos luego, ¿sí?

-¿Segura que no estás molesta?

-Segura. –Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Solo tengo mucho, _mucho_ sueño. Así que por favor…

Él asintió y cuando ella se dio media vuelta aprovechó para cambiarse rápidamente el pijama.

Se metió a la cama de abajo y fue cuando su cuerpo realmente sintió lo cansado que estaba, no era lo más cómodo del mundo pero era justo lo que necesitaba después de un día tan largo.

-Buenas noches, Han.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Segura que no quieres hablar del partido?

-Harry, juro que si no te callas y me dejas dormir pensaré seriamente en lo que dijo Sirius más temprano sobre que el rastreador no se dará cuenta si uso magia aquí. Así que silencio.

Harry se rió de nuevo pero decidió hacerle caso y callarse la boca, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que podía ser un amor en cualquier momento menos cuando tenía sueño. Estiró la mano y apagó la pequeña lámpara que había en la mesa de noche.

Cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro, dispuesto a soñar con escobas, colores verdes y rojo, y como le había dicho James, con atrapar una snitch.

No estaba seguro de si se acababa de quedar dormido o tenía rato durmiendo muy profundamente porque juraba que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando Hannah volvió a despertarlo, moviéndolo bruscamente.

-¡Harry, despiértate por favor! –Le pidió casi desesperada.- ¡Tenemos que salir!

El tono de urgencia en la voz de su amiga hizo que se levantara rápidamente, o que lo intentara al menos.

-¿Han…? –Alcanzó a preguntar todavía medio dormido.- ¿Qué pasa…?

-¡No lo se pero hay un alboroto horrible afuera! –Le respondió ella tomando sus varitas de la mesa de noche y pasándole la suya.- Hay que salir de aquí.

Fue en ese momento que Harry escuchó que efectivamente afuera de la tienda las celebraciones de los irlandeses habían acabado pero se escuchaban explosiones y gritos. El chico se apresuro a tomar sus jeans pero Hannah lo tomó de la mano.

-¡No tenemos tiempo, ven en pijama! –Le gritó llevándolo afuera de la habitación.

Justo cuando salían chocaron con Sirius quien también estaba en pijama y lucía apresurado.

-Que bueno, ya se despertaron. –Les dijo guiándolos hacia el exterior.- Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Sirius, que está pasando? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

Sirius no respondió, solo les pasó una chaqueta a cada uno y salieron de la tienda.

Remus y James los esperaban afuera, aun estaba oscuro así que Harry no pudo responder su pregunta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había cerrado los ojos. Las antorchas que habían alumbrado el campamento más temprano estaban todas apagadas, había tiendas en llamas, la gente gritaba despavorida y corría hacia el bosque.

-¿James, que…?

Pero su pregunta fue opacada por el grito ahogado que soltó Hannah. Volvió a ver a su amiga y sintió que el corazón caía a su estómago cuando vio la razón de su grito.

Un grupo de magos usando máscaras y túnicas negras eran los causantes de las explosiones que habían escuchado antes, hacían salir luces verdes de sus varitas, lanzando hechizos al azar y quemando tiendas. _Mortífagos._

Harry había escuchado y leído mucho sobre los mortífagos para saber perfectamente que eran los seguidores de Voldemort y que solo aparecían si él estaba cerca pero en ese momento no se asustó por él, se asustó porque otra cosa que sabía de los mortífagos era que atacaban a magos de padres muggles, lo que ellos consideraban impuros. Gente como su madre.

-James… ¿Lily…? –Trató de preguntar pero el miedo le tenía la garganta casi cerrada.- ¿Dónde...?

-Está bien, Harry, Lily está bien. –Le aseguró James sacando su varita.- Fue con Pevertine a ayudar al Ministerio apenas escuchamos.

Harry sintió todo el alivio que la situación permitía cuando escuchó a James decirle eso.

-Yo también iré a ayudar. Ustedes vayan con Sirius y Remus al traslador.

-No, yo voy contigo… -Dijo Remus sacando su varita.

-No. Estás enfermo. –Le cortó James de inmediato.- Necesito que te quedes con Sirius.

-¡James! –Protestó Remus.- ¡No voy a…!

-¡Moony, vámonos! –Le gritó Sirius jalándolo del brazo.- ¡Tenemos que cuidar a los chicos, otro día peleamos con esas ratas!

Remus y James se mantuvieron la mirada por un instante hasta que el primero bufó enojado y guardó a regañadientes su varita, él y Sirius empezaron a correr pero antes de seguirlos Harry tomó a James por la manga de su camisa.

-James… ¿Estarás…?

-Voy a estar bien, Harry. –Le prometió.- Ve con Sirius… Y por favor ten cuidado.

-¡Harry! –Le dijo Hannah tomándolo de nuevo de la mano.- ¡Ven!

De no haber sentido la urgencia y el miedo en el tono de voz de Hannah no se habría ido del lado de James, pero éste le dedicó una última mirada tranquilizadora antes de que ambos se dieran la vuelta para empezar a correr en direcciones opuestas.

Corrían através del campamento tratando de no tropezar con nada, Harry y Hannah corrían entre Sirius y Remus quien estratégicamente se habían colocado uno delante y otro detrás, ambos con las varitas afuera y pendientes de todo a su alrededor.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del bosque, Harry pensó que seguirían corriendo pero Remus se detuvo jadeando para recostarse de un árbol.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- Vamos, amigo, no te me mueras ahora.

Harry encontraba increíble como Sirius podía bromear incluso en momentos así.

-No me muero, idiota. –Le dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero necesito descansar o no llegaré al traslador.

-¿Qué quieren esas personas aquí? –Preguntó Hannah con un hilito de voz.

-Lo que siempre han querido: arruinarlo todo. –Gruñó Sirius.- ¿Puedes seguir, Moony? No quiero tener que encontrarme a alguno de esos animales.

-Sí… -Respondió Remus con la respiración más controlada.- Estoy mejor, vámonos.

Dicho eso, siguieron con su camino através del bosque. Harry se sentía claustrofóbico, había muchísima gente corriendo alrededor de ellos, hacía frío y estaba oscuro, lo único que podía ver era aquello que las varitas de Remus y Sirius alumbraban que en verdad no era mucho. Escuchaba gente llorando y llamando a sus amigos o familia, se sentía el temor y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres y desear que estuvieran bien haciendo lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

Esa pequeña distracción le costó la concentración que había tratado de mantener para no tropezarse. Alguien, no vio quien, pasó junto a él de manera muy brusca haciéndolo caer al piso y que se le cayeran los anteojos.

Quiso levantarse y seguir corriendo pero sabía que no llegaría muy lejos a ciegas. Se puso de rodillas y empezó a buscar totalmente a oscuras, se movía por todos lados casi desesperado, mientras más se tardaba más le preocupaba no encontrarlos o que alguien se tropezara con él y los partiera.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y seguir su camino, cuando los encontró. Se los puso rápidamente pero el alivio que sintió acabó de inmediato al notar que ya no había nadie cerca de él. No había gritos ni llanto, todos habían salido del bosque y se había quedado solo. Tragó saliva, no sabía si levantarse y tratar de encontrar a Hannah, a Sirius y a Remus o quedarse y esperar que volvieran por él, cualquiera de las dos lo hacía sentir como un idiota por haberse quedado atrás.

De repente escuchó unos pasos por detrás de él y se dio vuelta rápidamente para pedir ayuda pero el grito se le quedó en la garganta al ver que quien estaba ahí era uno de los hombres con máscaras. Por suerte no lo había visto, simplemente estaba caminando determinadamente a un lugar específico. Harry se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo sin hacer ruido hasta quedar junto a un árbol que le daba algo de refugio.

Entonces el mortífago apuntó su varita al cielo.

-¡ _Morsmordre!_ –Gritó y un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita.

Harry sintió que se ponía pálido y se le bajaba la tensión al escuchar esa voz. Era la voz de sus pesadillas, no, no la de Voldemort sino la otra voz, la de su sirviente.

Se sintió peor cuando subió la mirada y se encontró con una imagen tenebrosa en el cielo nocturno, un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.

 _La marca tenebrosa._

Harry bajó la mirada y por primera vez el hombre pareció reparar en él y empezó a caminar en su dirección. El chico se sentía aterrado pero no iba a quedarse ahí esperando que lo mataran, se puso de pie y sacó su varita, la apuntó hacia aquel hombre pero antes de que pudiera conjurar un hechizo o lanzar una maldición, el enmascarado miró hacia el cielo, se paró en seco y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí.

Harry dejó salir una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado aguantando. Pero aun no se había podido alegrar por la desaparición de aquel tipo cuando sintió como el frío de la noche se intensificaba. De repente empezó a sentirse mal, no físicamente pero en su interior, sentía nauseas y se sentía deprimido, de pronto el bosque parecía más oscuro.

Subió la mirada, la marca seguía ahí pero ahora la acompañaban unos seres, si se podía, más tenebrosos. Eran enormes, traían capas negras y flotaban en el cielo con una lentitud casi torturosa. Harry sabía que eran, los había visto en un libro de Defensa hace unos años: Dementores.

Quiso creer que tal vez si se ocultaba no lo encontrarían, nunca había visto uno pero sabía que no quería tener que enfrentarlos. Pero se quedó petrificado cuando empezaba a moverse y de la nada tuvo uno frente a frente.

Harry tenía agarrada su varita con mucha fuerza como si ésta fuera una fuente de valor pero sabía que era inútil, no tenía ni idea de cual era el hechizo para alejar a un Dementor, sabía que había uno pero no recordaba el nombre y de haberlo hecho no sabría utilizarlo. Entonces la figura levantó una mano hacia él, una mano gris y huesuda, a Harry le recordó a alguien muy enfermo pero en ese momento todo le parecía enfermo.

El Dementor tomó una bocanada de aire haciendo que a Harry se le helaran los huesos del cuerpo. No podía respirar, sentía como si el corazón y los pulmones se le hubieran congelado, un vacío en su estómago lo hacía sentir que vomitaría de un momento a otro. Perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y cayó de espaldas al piso, en una parte de su mente aun consciente de algo que no fuera la tristeza que sentía se permitió pensar que la criatura se alejaría pero solo se hincó sobre Harry en el suelo y continuó lo que fuera que estaba haciéndole.

Entonces Harry se escuchó gritar dentro de su mente, como un recuerdo o un pensamiento, era un grito de dolor que lo hizo desear morirse si eso hacía que dejara de escucharlo.

Y justo cuando pensaba que sí se iba a morir, que el Dementor lo iba a matar, escuchó un fuerte y poderoso ladrido, seguido de cuatro patas que corrían hacia él.

De repente las patas fueron reemplazadas por pisadas de humano que seguían corriendo y por una voz conocida que gritó:

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Un perro plateado saltó sobre el Dementor haciendo que finalmente se alejara y que Harry pudiera recuperar algo de calor corporal, sin embargo aun no encontraba fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-¡Maldita sea…! ¡Harry, Harry! –Gritó la voz conocida arrodillándose junto a él.- ¡Vamos, Bambi, reacciona! ¡No me hagas esto!

 _Sirius,_ pensó Harry con alivio. Desvío la mirada hacia él y parpadeó para darle a entender que estaba escuchándolo. El rostro de Sirius cambió el pánico por el alivio cuando lo vio reaccionar.

-Está bien, Bambi, está bien. –Lo tranquilizó.- Ya pasó, ya lo alejé. Vamos respira, adentro y afuera…

Harry hizo lo que le pedía, primero de manera irregular pero después pudo controlar las respiraciones que tomaba.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? –Harry asintió, se sentía mucho más fuerte.- Bien, te ayudo.

Sirius lo tomó de la mano y puso su brazo por debajo de su espalda para ayudarlo a impulsarse hacia arriba. Harry se levantó pero no se soltó del agarre de su padrino, tampoco se sentía tan fuerte como para mantenerse en pie solo.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde están todos? –Preguntó Harry aun sin aliento.- ¿Por qué esa cosa…?

-Están bien, el Ministerio alejó a los mortífagos, Hannah y Remus volvieron a la tienda y yo vine a buscarte. –Le explicó Sirius.- Pero no se porque… ¡Abajo!

- _¡Desmaius!_ –Escucharon varias voces gritar.

Sirius lo obligó a arrodillarse justo en el momento que muchas luces rojas chocaban justo sobre ellos. _¿Y ahora que pasa?_ Pensó Harry miserablemente a la vez que Sirius ponía un brazo sobre su cabeza de manera protectora y soltaba maldiciones y palabras muy fuertes.

-¡Basta, deténganse! –Gritó, para alivio de Harry, James corriendo hacia ellos.- ¡Ese es mi hijo, maldición!

Llegó junto a ellos, los tomó del hombro y los obligó a levantarse. James revisó a su hijo y a su mejor amigo rápidamente con la mirada.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó ansioso.- ¿Ambos están bien?

Sirius le dijo que sí pero Harry simplemente asintió, aun se sentía muy débil como para hablar.

-¡Harry!

En ese momento la voz de Lily le sonó como un coro de ángeles. Ella llegó corriendo y Harry finalmente se atrevió a soltar a Sirius para hundirse en el abrazo de su madre que de repente le parecía el lugar más cálido y seguro de la tierra.

-Harry, Harry. –Repetía Lily como un mantra sin dejar de abrazarlo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? Dime que no te hicieron daño.

-Estoy bien, Lily, estoy bien. –Respondió él tratando de creérselo. Tragó saliva.- Lily… ¿ _Él_ está aquí?

-No, claro que no. –Respondió ella con rotundidad.- Solo sus asquerosos seguidores.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa alguien aparto a Lily de su lado, haciéndolo casi caerse al piso. De pronto un hombre de bigote y una mirada severa apuntó una varita a su rostro y luego al de Sirius.

-¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Ah? –Preguntó a voz de grito.- ¿Quién la conjuró?

-¡No me apuntes con tu maldita varita, Crouch! –Le espetó Sirius furioso, quitándose la varita de la nariz con un manotazo.- ¡Aléjate de mí!

-¿Qué acaso se ha vuelto loco? –Le preguntó Lily volviendo a atraer a Harry hacia ella.- ¡Es un niño! ¡Él no ha hecho esto!

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Los descubrimos en la escena del crimen! –Gritó Crouch.

-¡No te atrevas a acusar a mi hijo de esto! –Le respondió James enfadado.- ¡Tiene 14 años, Crouch!

Harry sabía que sus padres y Sirius no se callaban ante nadie ni aceptaban que les pasaran por encima pero una cosa era pelear y desafiarse entre ellos y otra cosa era hablarle así a una autoridad del Ministerio. No recordaba cual era el cargo pero sabía que era importante.

-Barty, por favor. –Escuchó decir al señor Weasley de algún lugar que no podía ver.- Es solo un niño.

-¡Black no es un niño!

-¿Qué estás…? ¿Me estás acusando de Mortífago, Crouch? –Preguntó Sirius indignado e incluso más furioso.- ¡Espero que la respuesta a esa pregunta sea que no!

-Sirius. –Dijo una voz junto a Lily que Harry reconoció como Adam.- Cálmate.

-Barty, Sirius Black era miembro de la orden. –Le dijo una bruja que Harry no pudo reconocer.- Estoy segura de que no hizo esto.

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que a pesar de no poder ver bien cuantas personas había estaba rodeado. Se alejó con delicadeza del abrazo de Lily, no porque lo deseara sino porque no quería lucir como un niño asustado delante de tantos oficiales del Ministerio.

-¡Miembro de la orden nada! –Exclamó el señor Crouch.- ¡No sería la primera vez que un Black…!

Harry escuchó como un gruñido gutural salía desde el pecho de James, pensó que si él hubiera sido Crouch estaría aterrado.

-Te reto a que termines esa frase. –Gruñó Sirius con una voz mortalmente tranquila.- Atrévete.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a hablar de familia ahora? –Preguntó James furioso.- Porque según recuerdo tú no tienes un historial muy limpio…

-¡Okay, ya basta de esto! –Exclamó Lily rápidamente, evitando que James dijera algo más.- ¡Sirius no hizo nada! ¿De acuerdo? Él estaba conmigo cuando se conjuro la marca, no pudo haberlo hecho.

Harry supo de inmediato que eso era una mentira, Sirius le acababa de decir que había estado con Remus y Hannah y luego había ido a buscarlo, además entre la marca y el Dementor no había pasado tanto tiempo, de haber estado juntos Lily habría llegado de inmediato con ellos.

Recordar al Dementor lo hizo sentirse estúpido, él era testigo de que Sirius no había conjurado la marca y no había dicho absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo.

-¡Sirius no fue! –Se apresuró a decir tratando de no tropezarse con las palabras.- Era un hombre con una máscara, yo lo vi. Estaba por allá y Sirius llegó a salvarme del Dementor por el otro lado.

-¿El…? ¿El Dementor? –Preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz.

 _Ups,_ debió haber dicho eso con más tacto.

-¿Te atacó un Dementor?

-¡Sí, lo atacó! ¿Por qué no vas a averiguar que demonios hacía un dementor tan lejos de Azkaban, Crouch? –Le preguntó Sirius con rabia.- En vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-Los Dementores vinieron a ahuyentar a los Mortífagos por orden del Ministro. –Murmuró una voz nueva.- No fue la decisión más inteligente pero…

-Pero es tan típico de Fudge. –Susurró Adam como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Con el testimonio del chico y de su madre yo tengo más que suficiente. –Dijo con rotundidad la bruja que había hablado unos momentos antes.- Además confió en la palabra de Black.

El señor Crouch pareció pensarlo por unos segundos pero al final bajó su varita casi a regañadientes.

-¿Hijo, dónde exactamente viste al hombre que conjuró el hechizo? –Le preguntó a Harry una voz nueva.

Harry les indicó exactamente donde lo había visto y todos los agentes del Ministerio salieron corriendo hacia allá. El chico se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente estuvo solo con su familia y el señor Weasley.

-Maldito Crouch. –Murmuró Sirius aun enfadado.- Estuve a nada de lanzarle un maleficio, se los juro.

-No hace falta que nos lo jures, Sirius. –Respondió Adam.- Y honestamente no te culpo.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con los dos comentarios de Adam. Nunca había visto a Sirius así de furioso y en ese momento hizo una nota mental sobre nunca ser el causante de esa furia.

-Pero que bueno que no lo hiciste. –Dijo el señor Weasley con amabilidad.- No vale la pena terminar en Azkaban por culpa de un hombre tan testarudo.

-Señor Weasley. –Lo llamó Harry al pensar en algo.- ¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione? ¿Y los demás?

-Están bien, Harry, regresaron a la tienda cuando los mortífagos se marcharon. –Le dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa.- Por suerte todo esto solo fue un susto.

 _Y vaya susto_ , pensó Harry con una mueca amarga.

-¿Y que fue todo eso del Dementor? –Preguntó James viendo a su amigo y a su hijo.- ¿Por qué se separaron?

-Mejor cuéntenos mientras caminamos a la tienda. –Les pidió Lily con la mirada en el cielo.- Este lugar me da escalofríos.

Harry subió la mirada y tragó saliva al ver que la marca seguía ahí. No podía estar más de acuerdo con la propuesta de Lily.

En el camino Sirius les contó lo del Dementor y Harry les explicó que se había perdido buscando sus anteojos haciendo que Sirius le dedicara una mirada exasperada pero James lo miró con comprensión, él sabía como era eso. Lily en cambio no dejaba de verlo con esa expresión de preocupación maternal que algunas veces lo sacaba de quicio pero en otras, como esa, le encantaba.

Llegaron primero a la tienda del señor Weasley y después de que todos le agradecieran por su ayuda y le desearan buenas noches siguieron caminando a la suya.

Harry acababa de poner ambos pies dentro de la tienda cuando tuvo a Hannah colgada de su cuello.

-¡Harry! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –Sollozó su amiga.- ¡Te perdí de vista y no me di cuenta hasta que estaba muy lejos! ¡Perdón, Harry, no fue mi intención!

-Han, tranquila, estoy bien. –Le aseguró él devolviéndole el abrazo.- ¡Y no fue tu culpa! Es culpa de mis estúpidos anteojos.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti. –Siguió llorando Hannah.- Pensé que…

-No me pasó nada, Han. –Le susurró él de manera tranquilizadora.- Y ya estoy aquí, no llores más.

La chica asintió y tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire antes de alejarse de él para que pudiera terminar de entrar.

-Estás pálido. –Le dijo secándose las lágrimas.- Y muy frío, ¿te sientes bien?

-Dementor. –Dijo James mirando a Remus.- Se encontró con uno.

Harry finalmente reparó en Remus que estaba parado junto a ellos y lucía mucho más débil que antes. Suspiró con pesar y se sacó una barra de chocolate del bolsillo.

-Esas criaturas. –Murmuró abriéndolo y pasándole un pedazo a Harry.- No se cuando el Ministerio entenderá que no se deben soltar así como así.

-Agradécele a nuestro brillante Ministro. –Gruñó Adam dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Harry, cómete el chocolate, te hará sentir mejor. –Le dijo Remus.- ¿Algún otro vio al Dementor?

-Yo, dame eso. –Dijo Sirius arrancándole la barra de chocolate de la mano.- Bendito seas tú y tu adicción al dulce, Moony.

-Harry. –Lo llamó Lily.- Obedece y cómete el chocolate.

Harry no entendía por que diablos tenía que comer chocolate hasta que lo hizo. Como por arte de magia apenas tuvo el dulce sabor en la lengua sintió como las nauseas que sentía desaparecían y se sentía más cálido de nuevo.

-Sigo sin entender por que pasó esto. –Susurró Hannah.- ¿Por qué esa gente vino? ¿Qué buscaban?

-Asustar a las personas. –Respondió Sirius entre bocados de chocolate.- Crear pánico y desastres que es justo lo que hicieron, los muy malditos…

-Sirius. –Le dijo Lily cansada.- No hables así.

-Acabamos de ver Mortífagos y Dementores, Evans, ¿a quien le importa mi vocabulario?

-No le hables así, Pad. –Le dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa.- Más bien agradécele que te haya salvado el trasero.

Sirius bufó pero de todas formas le dedicó una mirada agradecida a Lily quien le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa amarga, como asegurándole que no había nada que agradecer.

-Creo que iré a dormir. –Dijo Hannah por lo bajo.- O a intentarlo al menos. Buenas noches.

Todos le desearon buenas noches y luego de que ella entrara a la habitación todos decidieron que sería mejor tratar de dormir también. Harry estaba casi seguro de que él no lograría conciliar el sueño y le hubiera gustado que se quedaran hablando un rato más pero entendía si todos estaban cansados.

-Harry. –Le dijo Lily cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación.- Dame un minuto.

Él se detuvo y volteó a verla. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en sus copias, o sea los de Harry.

-Se que ya te pregunté muchas veces pero… ¿Estás bien?

Harry no sabía cual era la respuesta honesta a esa pregunta pero decidió decirle lo más honesto que se le ocurrió.

-Físicamente sí. –Susurró.- Pero mentalmente estoy exhausto… Creo que el Dementor fue lo peor de todo.

Lily asintió y volvió a envolverlo en un inmenso y protector abrazo. Harry se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que podía ser un abrazo. Lily llevó las manos a su cabello y lo acarició de manera cariñosa.

-Nunca he visto uno personalmente. –Admitió ella en susurro.- Pero me han contando que es lo peor… Siento mucho que hayas tenido que verlo.

Harry suspiró y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, deseando no tener que soltarla nunca. Una parte de él incluso se llegó a plantear la idea de pedirle que se acostara a su lado hasta que se quedara dormido pero no podía ser tan bebé, tenía 14 años no 4, había pasado por algo terrorífico pero tenía que lograr superarlo sin dormir con su mamá… Siempre lo había hecho de todos modos.

Se odio por pensar en eso último justo en ese momento porque como en un acto reflejo se alejó del abrazo de Lily, no bruscamente pero si rápido.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Ya todo pasó.

Harry asintió y decidió hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba la mente.

-Lily… ¿Por qué le mentiste a Crouch? Ya sabes, sobre Sirius.

El rostro de su madre se lleno de entendimiento y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Tú estás seguro de que Sirius no fue?

-¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! –Respondió Harry sin pensarlo.- ¡Yo vi a quien lo hizo! Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, se que Sirius nunca haría algo así.

-Ahí, eso último es la respuesta a tu pregunta. –Le dijo Lily sonriendo.- No tuve que estar con él para saber que no lo había hecho… Así que técnicamente la mentira no cuenta.

Harry no estaba seguro de si se podía escoger cuando una mentira contaba o no pero como lo que decía Lily tenía sentido simplemente le sonrió y asintió.

-Entiendo… -Suspiró.- Bueno intentaré dormir un poco, mañana tenemos que irnos temprano, ¿no?

-Dentro de unas horas de hecho. –Respondió ella con una mueca.- Deben ser como las 3 de la mañana.

-Perfecto. –Masculló Harry con amargura.- Nos vemos en unas horas entonces, Lily.

Ella le sonrió antes de acercarse a él para darle un beso en la frente, justo al lado de su cicatriz.

-Duerme bien, tesoro. –Le susurró.- Sueña algo bonito.

Por toda respuesta Harry le sonrió, estaba seguro de que eso sería imposible pero no quería decirle eso a su madre.

Entró a su habitación y Hannah se había acostado y apagado la luz, Harry sintió el impulso de preguntarle si se había dormido pero no estaba de ánimos y no quería molestarla.

Se acostó en su cama, sin quitarse la chaqueta porque aun tenía frío y tomó sus cobijas para enrollarse en ellas. Puso su varita junto a su almohada para que le diera valor.

No cerró los ojos, tenía miedo de dormirse, no quería soñar con nada de lo que había visto, quería poder evitar las pesadillas que sabía que vendrían. Entonces tuvo una idea.

-Han… -La llamó en susurro pero lo suficiente alto para que ella escuchara.- No puedo dormir.

Casi de inmediato, Hannah sacó un brazo de su cama y lo dejó colgando a un lado, la litera no era tan alta así que su mano quedó a la altura perfecta para que Harry se la tomara.

El chico sonrió con nostalgia, era una vieja costumbre. De niños, cuando vivían en orfanatos y alguno de los dos no podía dormir, se lo decía al otro, se tomaban de la mano y dormían así. Era increíble lo efectivo que eso era, después de un día horrible, como muchos que tuvieron, siempre podían contar con el otro para mejorarlo.

-Gracias, Han. –Le dijo él dándole un suave apretón a su mano.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos sintiéndose más seguro al tener la mano de su mejor amiga entre la suya y deseando de todo corazón no encontrase con Mortífagos ni Dementores en sus sueños… Deseo incluso con más fuerza no tener que soñar con la casa de siempre.

 **Mucho mucho drama como prometí la vez pasada. Por favor diganme que lo largo valió la pena, estoy emocionada pero tal vez ustedes lo odien, espero que no pero nunca se sabe. Se me hizo muy difícil escribir la escena de los Weasley porque ya tenía pensado que todos se conocieran aquí en el Mundial pero cuando la fui a escribir me di cuenta de que eran 16 personas conociéndose! Iba a ser un despelote así que por eso hay personajes que no hablaron nada, no pienso hacer como en las películas y olvidarme por completo de su existencia porque amo a todos los Weasley (tal vez no tanto a Percy) así que trataré de hacer que cada uno salga aunque sea un poquito a lo largo de la historia, espero no haberlos decepcionado con esa pequeña reunión. ¡Muero por leer sus opiniones! Si les quedaron dudas como siempre estoy abierta a todo y trataré de responder sin hacer spoiler, les envío un beso y espero que les haya gustado esto(L) :***


	17. Día Familiar

**Aviso : _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected." Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenecen a JK Rowling. Merlina Aldrige pertenece a la autora._**

 **¡HOLA! Quiero empezar este capi agradeciéndoles por todos sus reviews en el cap pasado que me tenía nerviosa ya que no quería que se aburrieran al leer una historia parecida a la de los libros, por lo que vi hice un buen trabajo. Bien, un dato curioso sobre este capítulo (a pesar de ser muy largo porque de nuevo no se resumir) es que tuve un bloqueo horrible a la hora de titularlo y bueno, puse lo más nulo que se me ocurrió pero creo que funciona, mñe. Aquí va mi primera escena larga de Blackinnon, quiero que sean honestos porque soy primeriza en ese ship y quiero saber si se ve realista para ustedes, se que hay muchas expectativas así que espero no decepcionar.**

 **Viri Plisetsky : Bien aquí hay otro capítulo largo para que lo disfrutes jajaja como no se ir al punto estoy segura de que habrá muchos así. Todas las hipótesis son válidas así que no importa si no aciertas igual me gusta leerlos JEJE ya veremos si le atinaste! Espero que este capi te guste tanto como los otros, gracias por leer y dejar review, un beso!**

 **SaoCa : Sabía que Adam levantaría pasiones en el capi pasado JAJA amo echarle leña al fuego lo admito. En cuanto a Sirius y Narcissa, siempre he tenido como la idea de que él habría llegado a un momento en su vida en el que simplemente su familia (sus primas al menos) empezarían a serle indiferente, por el pasar de los años y la madurez que aunque no parezca _tiene_ que haber adquirido; y bueno ya sabemos como es Cissy, no perderá su tiempo con un traidor desertor o lo que sea que lo llamaran -.- Que bueno que el Dementor obtuvo el efecto deseado que era sorprender, quería darle algo extra a esa escena para no copiarme literalmente del libro, además que ese encuentro desencadenará otras situaciones más adelantes. Y Sirius*-* ame escribir esa parte salvando a Harry. ¡Gracias por dejarme review aunque no te guste hacerlo! Por favor hazlo jajjaa ya me he acostumbrado a leer tu opinión y siempre me sacas una sonrisa, espero que este tampoco decepcione. Cuídate y nos leemos pronto, besos! **

**Naza Ford : ¡HOLA BELLA! Como he dicho arriba, aquí va el primer momento Blackinnon largo, ojala te guste porque se que los shipeas! La actitud de Adam es el simple producto de los celos, trata de herir a James porque sabe que entre Lily y él hay algo, y como ella se siente culpable porque le está mintiendo descaradamente no le dice nada, las personas hacen estupideces por los celos, incluso el bueno de Adam. Okay no sabes como he AMADO tu hipótesis sobre Hannah, Harry y Draco, de verdad me encantó, obviamente no te diré si es acertada o no pero solo quiero que sepas que la ame mucho, te quedo genial. Los gemelos (L) definitivamente habrá escenas incluyendo al mapa y ya me muero por escribirlas y que las lean! Las escenas de abrazos entre Harry y Lily fueron una de mis favoritas de escribir en el capi pasado, leyendo los libros siempre había deseado que ella estuviera ahí para consolarlo cuando le pasaban esas cosas y bueno lo he logrado aunque sean en un fic! Como siempre espero ansiosa tu review, aunque no sea un capi como el pasado ojala y te guste, amo leerte en cada actualización(L) Que lo disfrutes, cuídate y te mando un millón de besos y abrazos!**

 **Ari Black-18 : Yo también siempre me he imaginado que Harry era guapo (porque si era idéntico a James o sea, como no lo sería?) y bueno a mí Daniel Radcliffe me parece un Harry bello así que en mi mente lo es y por eso Ginny se ha sonrojado jejeje. Ojala y te guste este capi, gracias por leer y dejar review, saludos! **

**Valerya-Cullen : Hola! Bienvenida! Draco tendrá un papel importante en esta historia, como es uno de tus personajes favoritos espero hacerlo lo más creíble posible para no decepcionar! Que bueno que te este gustando, ojala eso no cambie, mil gracias por el review!**

 **vickyy-pinkk: jajaja sí bueno hasta ahora he estado actualizando muy rápido y trataré de no dejar de hacerlo. Tranquila, entendí perfectamente lo que querías decirte y me dado mucho alivio! justamente lo que estaba buscando era eso, apegarme al canon pero sin aburrir y aportar algo nuevo, me alegra que te haya gustado, Ginny saldrá más y definitivamente habrá acción entre James y Lily porque los amo mucho jejeje. Muchas gracias a ti por tu review, espero te guste este capi, un beso!**

 **Lily Charlotte Evans : Siento que solo te doy razones para odiar a Adam JAJA ojala te gusten la escena de Sirius y Marlene, que nervios con eso porque lo han pedido mucho! Y James y Lily siempre son adorables, es imposible no amarlos *-* Como siempre gracias por dejarme tu opinión, eres un sol y te envío muchos besos y abrazos, muackkk :*:***

 **RBK16: Gracias por el cumplido! Aquí tienes otro capi largo para que se te pase el día leyendo, disfrutalo!**

 **Ceci Tonks : Bienn, como ya te había dicho aquí está mi primera escena Blackinnon, espero que te guste porque sabes que los AMO PERDIDAMENTE en Guerra, aquí su relación y ellos son muy diferentes pero espero no decepcionar, Im so nervous! Me muero por leer tu opinión que como ya te he dicho miles de veces me alegra la vida entera! Un besoo y seguimos en contacto, como siempre(L)(L) **

**Vanessa : He actualizado lo más rápido que he podido, gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el capi, saludos!**

 **albus potter-greengrass: Tomaré en cuenta tu opinión sobre Harry y Hannah, que bueno que te guste tanto su relación, saludos y gracias por el review!**

 **StefaniaPotter : ¡Bienvenida! Ayy, muchas gracias por tu review de verdad, me has hecho sonreír, me alegra que te guste la historia. Y sí, guarda muchas similitudes con la historia original pero creo que el simple hecho de que Lily y James vivieran lo vuelve un universo alternativo completamente. Entiendo lo que dices, yo también siempre había deseado leer como habrían sido sus vidas siendo una familia y justamente por eso empecé esta historia, para llenar ese hueco en mi alma jajaja. Se que la personalidad de Lily es _muy_ diferente a lo que hemos leído de ella y eso siempre me dio nervios a la hora de escribir, pero es que aquí le han pasado cosas que la han hecho tener esa forma de ser, empezando porque James la abandonó cuando estaba embarazada (por razones que se revelaran más adelante) y eso obviamente tiene que ser un trauma para cualquiera, la volvió más insegura en sus relaciones y más desconfiada también, además hay que recordar que estaba sola y era muy joven (más que en la historia original) cuando Harry nació y quería que tuviera lo que ella no podía darle aunque al final no haya resultado así, espero que esa explicación haya tenido sentido! Compartimos a Sirius como persona favorita y eso me hace quererte *-* espero que no te decepcione con el paso de los capítulos. AYY, que bueno que te guste mi Harry y que te recuerde al de los libros, era uno de los personajes que más me aterraba escribir porque bueno es el protagonista y creo que al que conocemos mejor porque toda la historia es narrada desde su perspectiva, me alivia saber que te gusta aquí! De nuevo gracias por tu review y espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones, disfruta el cap y nos leemos pronto, bye! **

**AniiJ98 : Sorry por lo de tus esperanzas y tus ships): espero que la decepción no haya sido tan grande... Aunque me has dicho que te ha gustado el capi así que supongo que he equilibrado la cosa jejeje A mí también me cae bien Adam pero creo que es porque es mi personaje e.e entiendo a los que lo odian porque bueno se está metiendo en la pareja soñada! Más escenas gemelos-merodeadores están por venir *o* Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capi, un beso belleza, muackkk! **

**#DatoCurioso: Mientras escribía las respuestas en el cuarto de al lado empezó a sonar el final de las reliquias de la muerte parte 2 y se me han salido unas lágrimas, sip, soy así de sentimental y obsesionada. Bien como les dije la vez pasada, es un capítulo de transición porque creo que necesitábamos un respiro después del Mundial, espero que no se aburran porque igual es larguito, disfruten:**

* * *

 **16\. Día familiar.**

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración era frenética al igual que los latidos de su corazón y le dolía la cicatriz; eran todos típicos síntomas, a los que ya se había acostumbrado, de cuando se despertaba después de una pesadilla. Sin embargo esta vez se había sumado uno nuevo, sentía que la garganta le ardía como si hubiera estado gritando… Se tensó ante el pensamiento, ¿no había gritado, cierto? Esperaba que no.

Estaba sentándose en su cama cuando la puerta se abrió y entró James.

-¿Harry, estás bien? –Le preguntó con la voz pastosa.- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

El chico gruñó aun medio dormido y si no siguiera asustado por su sueño sus mejillas se habrían puesto rojas.

-Sí, otra vez. –Respondió en un murmullo.- Por favor no me digas que grité.

James rió por lo bajo a la vez que se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Lamento tener que decirte que sí lo hiciste.

Bufó fastidiado y se talló los ojos con las manos.

-Genial. –Susurró malhumorado.- Ahora Sirius no me dejara en paz hasta año nuevo.

-No creo que lo hayas despertado. –Dijo James con un encogimiento de hombros.- Marlene se quedó aquí anoche.

Harry lo miró, o intentó hacerlo ya que no traía sus anteojos, sorprendido de la habilidad de Sirius para meter a Marlene al apartamento sin que él se enterara.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a decirme que soñaste?

Se removió incómodo en su lugar y tragó saliva al recordar el sueño que había tenido. No había nada nuevo, la misma casa y la misma conversación entre las mismas personas pero esta vez había sido peor, habían ido empeorando desde que habían regresado del Mundial, ahora eran más vívidas, más reales, el frío, la oscuridad, el enojo y la maldad de la primera voz y el miedo de la segunda y el del mismo Harry, todo se había intensificado y estaba seguro de que por eso había gritado.

Pensó que tal vez debía aprovechar el hecho de que James tampoco traía sus anteojos y no se daría cuenta si le mentía… Pero ya no quería seguir haciéndolo. Esconder sus pesadillas era una carga emocional adicional de las que ya estas traían, necesitaba sacárselo del pecho aunque eso significara asustar a sus padres. Además no quería mentirle a James.

-Es… Es un sueño que he tenido varias veces. –Empezó a decirle Harry con la vista puesta en sus manos sobre su regazo.- Es una casa… Siempre la misma casa, con las mismas personas.

-Ah, yo pensé que nunca recordabas tus pesadillas.

El comentario de James fue más divertido y tipo "te atrapé" que juzgador haciendo que Harry esbozara una pequeña sonrisa inocente.

-Lo siento, es que no quería preocuparlos porque… -Suspiró.- No se, tal vez solo estoy inventando cosas.

-¿Qué tal si me cuentas bien y decidimos si estás inventando?

-De acuerdo. –Harry se mantuvo callado por un momento antes de volver a hablar.- C-creo que una de las personas de mi sueño es… _Voldemort._

Harry no tenía que ver a James para saber que había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro; de repente el ambiente en su habitación se había vuelto más frío. Tragó saliva mientras esperaba por la respuesta de su padre, que no tardó en llegar.

-Y… -James se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Por qué piensas que es él?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que lo es, hay algo en su voz, no lo se. –Tuvo un pequeño escalofrío al recordar.- Y la persona con la que habla, su sirviente supongo, se refiere a él como mi señor y mi lord… No debe ser una coincidencia.

-No, no creo que lo sea. –Harry apenas pudo ver como James se pasaba una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa.- ¿Y de que hablan? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Harry se tensó y tragó saliva de nuevo, de acuerdo, eso sería un poco más duro.

-Hablan de… De mí. –Admitió con un hilito de voz.- Siempre es de mí. De buscarme y llevarme junto a él para… Bueno, nunca dicen para que pero creo que es obvio.

De nuevo James se tardó en contestar, Harry podía sentir como todo su cuerpo había empezado a irradiar nerviosismo, se preguntó si tal vez hubiera sido mejor hablar de eso en la mañana.

-Y siempre me duele la cicatriz cuando me despierto. –Continuó el chico con una mano en la frente.- No lo se, tal vez solo estoy haciendo un drama de…

-No, yo no creo que sea un drama. –Le cortó James con voz pausada.- ¿Han empeorado desde el Mundial, cierto?

A Harry le sorprendió aquello y se puso nervioso, pensando que tal vez había gritado más veces de las que creía. James adivinó sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

-Supuse que si me lo estás contando es porque han empeorado. –Le explicó.- ¿Acerté? –Harry asintió despacio.- Bien… ¿Hay algo más?

-Sí bueno… -Harry tomó aire, ya había empezado así que decidió contarlo todo.- La voz de… Del mortífago que conjuró la marca en el Mundial… Me recuerda a la del sirviente de mi sueño.

-Ya veo. –James suspiró con algo de afligimiento.- Bueno si te sirve de consuelo para mí todos ellos hablan igual: como reptiles venenosos.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa torcida, le daba más consuelo el humor de su padre que el comentario como tal pero igual servía.

-No creo que estés exagerando, Harry, es normal tener miedo después de sueños así. –Le dijo su padre con tranquilidad.- Pero recuerda lo que hablamos, son solo sueños.

-Pero, James y si… -Esa idea le había estado rondando la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y se la quería sacar del pecho.- Es que mis pesadillas se sienten… Muy reales, demasiado diría yo, ¿Y si no son solo pesadillas? ¿Y si son algo más?

James no respondió, dejó salir un largo suspiro que hizo sentir mal a Harry, no debía estar hablando de eso a esas horas y menos después del susto que habían pasado en el Mundial.

-Pero eso… Eso no es posible, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó esperanzado a su padre.- Digo, no _puede_ ser más nada.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y de estar medio ciego sin sus anteojos, Harry se dio cuenta de cómo James clavaba sus ojos marrones en los suyos.

-No lo se, niño. –Respondió en un susurro.- Quisiera decirte que son solo sueños pero no lo se. Todo esto es muy extraño.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado. Claro que la respuesta de James no había sido precisamente alentadora, pero saber que no le había mentido asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que no debía hacerse ideas locas lo hacía sentir mejor. Esa era una de las diferencias entre James y Lily, él no lo cuidaba tanto de la verdad.

-¿Qué te parece esto? –Preguntó James después de unos segundos de silencio.- Mañana cuando vayamos al callejón Diagon por tus útiles podemos comprar un libro que explique sueños y esas cosas… Aunque tal vez Sirius tenga uno, le preguntaré.

-¿Sirius? –Soltó Harry sorprendido y extrañado.- ¿Por qué Sirius tendría un libro sobre sueños?

-Te sorprendería saber que a Sirius le interesan temas más profundos de lo que parece. –Dijo James con una risita.

Harry subió las cejas de manera irónica y también dejó escapar una pequeña risa; Sirius realmente estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Y también podemos preguntarle a Remus su opinión, él sabe un poco sobre literalmente todo. –Continuó su padre con un encogimiento de hombros.- Ya verás como mañana todo tiene más sentido, es la magia de la luz solar.

-Está bien, me agrada esa idea. –Asintió Harry sonriendo.- Gracias, James.

Pudo reconocer la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su padre en la oscuridad y también como le guiñaba un ojo. Entonces éste se levantó de la cama haciendo que a Harry lo volviera a invadir el miedo.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos volver a dormir. –Bostezó James.- Seguramente Lily nos hará caminar mucho mañana así que…

-¿Ya te vas? –No pudo evitar preguntar Harry.

-Pues sí, me muero de sueño. ¿Qué? ¿Tenías algo más en mente?

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un gesto nervioso que empezaba a creer había copiado de él, a la vez que su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía a esa hora de la madrugada. No quería que James se fuera aun, sí era cierto que su charla lo había hecho sentirse mil veces mejor pero aun recordaba la fría voz de Voldemort, los chillidos suplicantes de su sirviente y los ojos amarillos de la serpiente. No quería quedarse solo de nuevo, no aun.

-Bueno yo pensaba que… Digo podrías… Si quieres yo… -Harry tartamudeaba y se tropezaba con las palabras.- Olvídalo no… Aunque quizás…

-Muévete.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

-Que te muevas. –Repitió James moviendo la mano.- Hazme espacio, ya te dije que me muero de sueño.

A Harry le tomó un momento procesar lo que James le estaba diciendo y cuando lo entendió no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo que quería no era precisamente que se acostara a dormir con él… Pero la idea no sonaba del todo mal, más bien era hasta atrayente. Así que sin pensarlo más, hizo lo que James le pedía y se movió haciéndole un espacio.

James se acostó a su lado y se removió un momento hasta encontrar una posición que le gustara. De inmediato el chico se sintió más tranquilo y más preparado para dormirse, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Que duermas bien, niño. –Susurró James casi dormido.

-Tú igual, James.

Y lo más sorprendente fue que no le llevó más de 5 minutos quedarse dormido placidamente y que además las pesadillas no volvieron a atormentarlo en toda la noche.

* * *

Los rayos de luz que le quemaban la espalda hicieron que Sirius soltara un gruñido de fastidio pero también de satisfacción. De fastidio porque ya era de mañana y además había olvidado cerrar las cortinas; pero de satisfacción porque no traer puesta su pijama le recordaba la fantástica noche que había pasado.

Deseoso de sentir el contacto de su cuerpo, se movió un poco y subió un brazo para abrazarla, decepcionándose y extrañándose cuando este cayó en el colchón frío y vacío. Abrió los ojos confundido para encontrar que la mitad de la cama donde ella había dormido estaba vacía, ¿en que momento se había ido? Subió un poco la cabeza y movió los ojos por la habitación con parsimonia.

-Aquí estoy, genio.

Desvió la mirada hacia la voz y se encontró con la divertida sonrisa de Marlene que estaba sentada en el tocador. Tenía el cabello mojado y ya estaba vestida para irse al trabajo, Sirius le sonrió medio dormido.

-¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó con la voz pastosa.- Ven acá, a dormir.

-Si viviéramos en un universo en el que no tengo que trabajar para vivir, quizás. –Bromeó ella volviéndose al espejo para seguirse maquillando.- Pero como no es así, te aguantas.

Sirius se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, le gustaba verla maquillándose, lucía muy concentrada y siempre que estaba así se le hacía una arruga adorable a mitad de la frente. Además el sol le daba directo al cabello haciéndolo ver más brillante.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir a trabajar? –Preguntó con el seño fruncido.- Evans no va, irá a comprar las cosas del niño con James.

-Porque por increíble que parezca nuestros trabajos son autónomos. –Dijo ella con ironía.- O sea que aunque ella no vaya yo sí debo hacerlo.

-Se lo que significa autónomo, Mckinnon. –Respondió él tratando de lucir ofendido.

-Bueno, uno tiene sus dudas viendo como James y tú se mueven a todas partes como siameses. –Bromeó la rubia.

-Te despertaste muy irónica esta mañana, Mar. –Dijo Sirius reprimiendo una sonrisa.- No puedo decir si me gusta o no.

-Pues te culpo a ti por eso. –Dijo ella poniéndose de pie una vez terminó su maquillaje.- Si no te gusta tal vez no debería seguir pasando tanto tiempo aquí…

-Ja, como si pudieras resistirte. –Le guiñó un ojo de manera pícara.

-Lo que digas, Black. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Ya me voy, hablamos después.

Sirius analizó la situación por un momento, pensando que no quería que se fuera todavía. Le gustaba despertarse con ella en las mañanas, quedarse acostados un rato y tontear. Eso sí, solo con ella, a las que se quedaban solo una noche no podía esperar para sacarlas de ahí apenas terminaban. Sin embargo Marlene era diferente.

-Está bien. –Dijo con falsa resignación.- Pero ven a despedirte.

Marlene asintió y se acercó a él para darle un beso de despedida pero justo cuando se estaba inclinando, Sirius la tomó del brazo y la jaló haciéndola caer en la cama; se puso sobre ella en un rápido movimiento para evitar que se levantara.

-¡Sirius! –Exclamó ella, roja y tratando de no reírse.- ¡Déjame ir!

Él sacudió la cabeza a la vez que ponía su pierna por encima de las de ella y la abrazaba con fuerza, aprisionándola.

-¡Me estás arrugando la ropa! –Marlene se removía de manera infructuosa.- ¡Es en serio, Black, tengo que trabajar!

-No, no te irás todavía. –Murmuró de manera testaruda enterrando el rostro en el cabello de ella.- Aun es muy temprano.

-Pero se me hará tarde si no te me quitas de encima. –Insistió ella ya sin moverse tanto.- No te volveré a repetir que…

-Shh… No huyas de mí. –Le susurró al oído.

Sintió como Marlene se tensaba debajo de él y no pudo evitar imitarla. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, por eso era que debía haberla dejado ir, se ponía demasiado cursi en las mañanas… Con ella al menos.

-Eres una molestia eterna. –Susurró Marlene.

Eso lo hizo relajarse, al menos las cosas no se pondrían incómodas. Sonrió al sentir como ella dejaba de luchar y empezaba a acariciarle los brazos de manera distraída.

-¿Eso crees? Porque así no me decías anoche. –Dijo él subiendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

-Porque anoche estabas haciendo cosas que me gustaban. –Rió ella.

-Umm… Eso puede arreglarse.

Y antes de darle tiempo de que preguntara a que se refería, Sirius enterró el rostro en el cuello de Marlene y empezó a regar húmedos besos y pequeñas mordidas por cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance; sonrió cuando la sintió estremecerse.

-Sirius… -Murmuró ella con la respiración empezándole a cambiar a la vez que ponía una mano sobre su pecho para "alejarlo".- Detente.

-Naaa. –Respondió él subiendo sus besos a su mandíbula.- No creo que lo haga.

-¿Qué no puedes estar en la cama con una mujer sin hacer _esto_? –Preguntó Marlene con la voz ronca.

-Sabes que contigo no, belleza. –La besaba muy cerca de la oreja.

-Sí claro. Solo conmigo. –Dijo, con ironía, entre risas.- ¿Crees que te conozco de ayer? A mí no me vendes tus líneas baratas.

Él también rió y siguió besándola ahora con más ganas. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Marlenne, lo conocía casi tan bien como James y aun así estaba con él.

-Pero, belleza, tratar infructuosamente de que compres mis líneas es la mitad de la diversión…

Marlene se siguió riendo y Sirius, de manera muy necia, tomó eso como permiso para poner una mano en el muslo de ella y empezar a acariciarla.

-¿Tú no entiendes el significado de la palabra "no", verdad? –Él la ignoró y siguió en lo suyo, Marlene bufó.- Sirius, no vamos a hacer esto ahora.

-¿Pero por que no? –Preguntó de manera testaruda empezando a rozar sus caderas contra una de las piernas de Marlene.

-Porque ya me bañé, me vestí y me maquillé. –Respondió la rubia de manera cortante.- Y no volveré a hacerlo todo solo para tu disfrute… ¡Te dije que no!

Y con ese "no" tan rotundo, tomó la mano de Sirius que había estado en su muslo y la apartó a la vez que ella alejaba su rostro de la boca del merodeador. Sirius gimió fastidiado y le dedicó una mirada suplicante que Marlene respondió con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

Sirius gruñó, vencido y resignado a que no tendría sexo mañanero, y dejó caer su rostro junto al de ella, aun con sus brazos y su pierna a su alrededor.

-En mi defensa. –Dijo con fastidio.- No iba a ser solo para mi disfrute, era disfrute de ambos. Soy más considerado de lo que piensas, Marly.

Y si se había molestado, Sirius supo que se le pasó en el momento que la llamó así. Le sonrió ante el apodo que le gustaba más aun cuando él se lo decía.

-No engañas a nadie, Sirius, pero está bien.

Él rió por lo bajo y no dijo ni intentó más nada, se quedó ahí acostado junto a ella, disfrutando del olor de su cabello recién lavado y de las caricias que la rubia seguía dedicándole a sus brazos.

Había algo muy confortable en estar así con Marlene, se sentía normal, pensó con ironía que la respuesta a la pregunta de ella sobre si no podía estar en una cama con una mujer sin querer tener sexo era que sí, sí podía pero solo si la mujer era ella.

-Hey. –Dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras le acariciaba una parte del brazo con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué te paso aquí?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido, levantando el brazo para ver.- ¿Dónde…? Oh.

Había olvidado la cicatriz ya curada que tenía en la parte de atrás del brazo derecho hasta que la vio.

-No es nada. –Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.- Herida de luna llena, sabes como es.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, volviéndole a acariciar la cicatriz ahora de manera más suave.

-Pensé que Lily había conseguido preparar la poción…

-Lo hizo. –Le confirmó Sirius con una sonrisa.- Fue grandioso.

Aun estaba agradecido con la pelirroja soñada de James por haberles preparado la poción mata lobos que tanto le mejoraba a Remus las transformaciones. Al principio, como todos habían supuesto, su amigo se había mostrado reacio a permitir que Lily preparara la poción sin el permiso necesario y más aun si lo hacía a ciegas, pero con una buena dosis de las tácticas maestras de convencimiento de Sirius y James, había aceptado a tomársela y a no decirle a la pelirroja que había preparado una poción ilegal. De todos modos no era como si el Ministerio fuera a enterarse.

La poción había funcionado de maravilla, para orgullo de la vanidad de Evans, y habían logrado hacer que la última luna llena de todo el verano fuera la más divertida. Incluso Peter había aparecido, luciendo tan normal y con ganas de divertirse con sus amigos como siempre; haciendo que Sirius se sintiera un poco culpable por dudar de él… Solo un poco.

-¿Y entonces como te hiciste eso? –Preguntó Marlene con una ceja levantada, ya sin verlo con preocupación.

-Digamos que retar a un licántropo a una pelea de mordidas no fue mi idea más brillante. –Rió divertido al recordar.

-Merlín, tú de verdad eres estúpido, ¿cierto? –Dijo ella en una mezcla de diversión y reprimenda.- No se como logras asombrarme después de tantos años pero lo haces, felicidades.

-Hey, repito que no fue mi idea más brillante pero fue divertido, además sabes que no pienso bien como perro.

-Ni como perro ni nunca. –Murmuró ella medio en serio medio en broma.

-Marlene Mckinnon, tendré que prohibirte seguir viendo a esa niña Evans si sigues poniéndote tan fastidiosa. –Bromeó él con un fingido tono severo.

Marlene le puso los ojos en blanco y movió una mano como desestimando su comentario; ambos sabían que nunca podría prohibirle nada.

-Aun no le han dicho a Harry, ¿cierto?

-No, no lo hemos hecho. –Sirius suspiró con una mueca.- James quiere decirle porque el chico sigue haciendo preguntas pero ya sabes como es Remus con todo el asunto.

Ella asintió, claro que lo sabía, Sirius estaba seguro de que de no haberse vuelto tan cercanos durante sus días en la Orden Remus tampoco le hubiera confiado su secreto a Marlene.

-¿Y tú que opinas?

-Yo creo que deberíamos decirle. –Respondió él con tranquilidad.- Es un asco que todos te mientan y además tiene que saber donde demonios se mete su padre cada luna llena. Ya es parte de la familia.

-Creo que tienes razón… Pero no vayas a decir nada sin el permiso de Remus, Sirius.

-Por supuesto que no lo haré.

Y no pudo evitar que esa respuesta le saliera a la defensiva. Él más que nadie era incapaz de revelar el secreto de Remus sin su permiso; ya una vez lo había hecho y hasta el presente lo seguía atormentando.

-Bien. –Dijo ella antes de morderse el labio de manera pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?

Volteó a verlo con una mirada que a él se le antojó fastidiada.

-En serio me tengo que ir.

Sirius dejó salir un enorme suspiro de fastidio. Claro que tenía que irse, siempre se iba temprano, estúpidos trabajos normales con sus estúpidos horarios.

-De acuerdo pero desayunemos juntos, ¿si? –Le propuso con su mejor sonrisa seductora, negado a dejarla ir tan rápido.- Desayunamos y yo mismo te escolto a la salida.

-Uy sí, como yo no se donde queda. –Rió ella liberándose de su agarre para ponerse de pie.- Pero me gusta tu idea… Tú vístete mientras yo voy preparando el desayuno.

Él asintió con una sonrisa y ella le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

Sin embargo se quedó acostado unos segundos, retrasando el tener que levantarse por cuanto tiempo pudiera, le gustaba estar con Mar pero también le gustaba acostarse sin hacer nada.

Había empezado a calcular cuanto tiempo podría quedarse ahí cuando Marlene volvió a entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de si. Había perdido una cantidad considerable de color en el rostro y tenía una expresión de haber visto un fantasma. Sirius se sentó de inmediato en la cama, alarmado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó ansioso.

-¿Quieres explicarme…? –Su voz era mortalmente baja.- ¿Qué diablos está haciendo mi jefa en tu cocina?

El rostro de Sirius se llenó de entendimiento y sintió ganas de reclamarle por haberlo asustado por algo tan tonto. Soltó una risita burlona haciendo que Marlene le dedicara una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué me ves así? ¡Yo no soy el que se la está tirando! –Exclamó Sirius sintiéndose injustamente atacado.- Ve y reclámale a James, es su culpa.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Pensé que era algo de una noche! –Marlene lucía indignada.- ¡No puedo creer que esté haciéndolo con esa arpía!

-Vamos, no es para tanto. –Dijo él con su usual tono de relajo.- Dejen que el pobre tenga algo de placer.

-¡Pues no debería recibirlo de la mujer que le hace imposible la vida a Lily! ¡Eso es cruel!

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, no podía importarle menos todo ese asunto, solo quería desayunar y después volver a dormir hasta que fuera hora de bajar al bar pero gracias a James eso se estaba retrasando.

-¡Y además Harry pasó la noche aquí! ¿Sabes lo que Lily le hará a James si se entera?

-Le gritara y pelearán, lo de siempre. –Respondió él empezando a exasperarse.- Honestamente no me interesa, Mar, James sabe lo que hace… Creo.

-No puedo creer que seas tan apático. –Le dijo enfadada a la vez que caminaba hasta donde había dejado su bolso y lo tomaba.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-¡No pienso desayunar con esa mujer, Sirius! –Exclamó ella caminando hacia la puerta.- Y si James piensa seguirla trayendo no me seguiré quedando aquí.

-¡Hey, hey, tranquila con eso! –Se apresuró a decirle Sirius subiendo las manos.- ¿Por qué demonios James la caga y tengo que sufrir yo?

-Porque así de buenos amigos son. –Le dijo ella con ironía poniéndose su abrigo.- Hablo en serio, Sirius, no quiero tener que encontrarme a esa mujer fuera de la oficina.

-¡Pues habla con James y convéncelo de que no se la tire aquí! Merlín, Mar, me tratas como si fuera mi culpa.

-Olvídalo. –Le puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta.- Te llamó en la semana, nos vemos.

Pero antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más que le impidiera marcharse ya ella había salido de su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Sirius levantó los brazos con exasperación y dejando salir un gruñido de frustración se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose las manos al rostro.

Genial, ahora estaba enfadado. Enfadado con Marlene por querer culparlo a él por la fulana Merlina, enfadado con él mismo por no habérsele ocurrido algo mejor que decir para hacerla quedarse y sobretodo, _sobretodo,_ enfadado con James por tener que agarrarse a la jefa de Evans que al parecer era peor que las sirenas del lago negro.

Maldito James. Maldito él y su irritante habilidad de fastidiarle la vida a todos en su intento de fastidiar a Evans.

* * *

Estúpido James. Estúpido él y su estúpida novia que ahora Harry tenía que soportar en el desayuno.

La verdad era que el chico se había propuesto no juzgar a la tal Merlina antes de conocerla, quería darle una oportunidad porque si a James le gustaba era por algo. Error. Que a James le gustara solo mostraba el mal gusto de su padre.

Se la había encontrado al entrar a la cocina esa mañana y de inmediato se había puesto incómoda y le había empezado a hacer preguntas estúpidas queriendo parecer amable y cariñosa pero Harry, que había pasado años conociendo personas que solo fingían ser buenas para agradarle por interés y dobles motivos, había reconocido de inmediato la hipocresía que se ocultaba tras la sonrisa de Merlina.

Así que se había mostrado tan seco y desinteresado como podía, no quería tener nada que ver con esa mujer, lo sentía mucho por James pero no sería amable con una persona tan falsa y que además trataba mal a su mamá sin motivo aparente. No podía esperar para decirle a Lily que había tenido razón y que su jefa era una arpía.

Sin ninguna intención de entablar una conversación con ella, Harry se había servido un plato de cereal y comía mientras leía el periódico distraídamente; ignorando olímpicamente lo incómoda que lucía Merlina debido al silencio, no podía importarle menos, si tanto le molestaba que se fuera, él no tenía porque sentirse incómodo, esa era la cocina de su padre, la intrusa era ella.

Lo que si lo incomodaba era tener que desayunar cereal, ese era uno de los contra de quedarse a dormir en casa de James, éste no sabía ni hervir agua y Sirius que sí sabía cocinar casi siempre se despertaba tarde y además sus desayunos no eran tan sabrosos como los de Lily. Tal vez Marlene pudiera salvarle la vida ese día.

Frunció el seño ante sus propios pensamientos. James tenía razón, Lily lo estaba malcriando.

-Y dime, Harry… -Empezó a decir Merlina con una sonrisa incómoda.- Em… ¿Está bueno tu desayuno?

Harry desvío la mirada del periódico y le dedicó una mirada aburrida.

-Es solo cereal.

-Oh… -Alcanzó a responder ella, cortada por la actitud de Harry.- Qué rico.

Por toda respuesta el chico esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa que salió más bien como una mueca sarcástica y volvió la mirada a la columna de Lily de ese día, seguía quejándose de como el Ministerio había utilizado Dementores para resolver el caos del Mundial y lo hacía de una manera tan inteligente que era ruda sin parecerlo, Harry sonrió, su mamá era brillante.

-Veo que estás leyendo _El Profeta_. –Volvió a hablar Merlina, con un molesto tono de orgullo en su voz.- Tiene reportajes muy buenos, ¿cierto?

-Pudieran ser mejores. –Respondió Harry, con desinterés y honestidad.- En verdad lo leo por la columna de Lily, me parece que es la mejor parte de todo el periódico, ¿tú que opinas?

Harry no tuvo ni que verla para saber que se había puesto tensa y que había fruncido los labios como si el café no tuviera azúcar.

-Sí… Es buena. –Murmuró Merlina como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo, por haber defendido a Lily y por haberle amargado el desayuno a Merlina, el chico volvió a concentrarse en su lectura y en su tazón de cereal, el cual estaba muy bueno por cierto, ¿Qué marca sería? Definitivamente le diría a Lily que lo comprara.

Se habían vuelto a sumir en un silencio perfecto para Harry cuando la intrusa decidió que sería correcto volver a hablar.

-¿Sabes a que hora volverá James? Tengo que irme pero no quiero…

-¿Volverá? –Preguntó Harry, posando toda su atención en ella como producto de la confusión.- ¿Volverá de donde?

-Pues, no lo se, de donde sea que esté. –Respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros.- Me imaginó que habrá salido temprano, desperté y no estaba.

El rostro de Harry se llenó de entendimiento y a pesar de que sus impulsos le decían que se echara a reír simplemente asintió con desinterés.

-James, no salió a ningún lado. –Le dijo con tranquilidad.- Pasó la noche en mi habitación.

La mueca que adquirió el rostro de Merlina en ese momento fue tan épica que el chico lamento con toda su alma no tener una cámara cerca, era como una mezcla de indignación y molestia. Harry tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa y burlona al saber que su padre había preferido quedarse con él que con esa mujer.

-¿No eres un poco grande para dormir acompañado? –Preguntó Merlina con más rudeza de la que Harry supuso habría querido.

Incapaz de seguir manteniendo una actitud civilizada, Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina y abrió la boca para darle una respuesta que habría hecho a Sirius llorar de orgullo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, James entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días. –Saludó bostezando y pasándose una mano por el cabello, luego se acercó a Harry y le hizo lo mismo.- Y buen provecho, niño… ¿Solo has comido cereal?

-Es lo único que puedo hacer. –Respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros tras saludarlo.- Si tuvieras una cocina muggle sería más fácil para mí.

Ah, ese era otro detalle sobre la comida en casa de James, todo en la cocina, excluyendo algunos aparatos, funcionaba solo con magia.

-Um, cierto. –Dijo James ajustándose los anteojos y paneando la cocina con la mirada.- Creo que debería prepararte algo más, antes de que Lily empiece a quejarse de que no te alimento bien.

-¿Y que pretendes cocinar sin quemar el departamento? –Rió Harry.

James rió con él e hizo una seña aceptando su falta de habilidades en la cocina. Harry se regocijaba de gusto al ver que James aun no saludaba a Merlina que empezaba a fruncir el seño por esto.

-Déjalo, esperaré que Sirius o Marlene se despierten. –Le dijo Harry a su padre con una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que eso será lo más inteligente.

Entonces Merlina se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de James y haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco. Finalmente James reparó en ella y por la mirada que le lanzó, el chico supuso que había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-¡Hey, buenos días! –Le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella.- Veo que ya conociste a Harry.

James se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella movió la cabeza deliberadamente para que sus labios se juntaran. Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado y alejó su plato de cereal. _Esa es la forma de arruinar un desayuno._

-Sí, tenemos rato hablando. –Dijo Merlina cuando se separaron.- Es un buen niño.

Harry quiso señalar el hecho de que en verdad no habían hablado nada pero decidió simplemente sonreír con ironía.

-James, supuse que querrías café así que preparé un poco. –Le dijo ella ahora con una sonrisa excesivamente amable.

-Oh, gracias. –Respondió James sonriendo.- Que considerada.

Para ese entonces ya Harry no sabía si tal vez él era muy prejuicioso o James era muy obtuso; se inclinaba más por la segunda. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando lo vio darle un sorbo al café y tener que disimular una mueca de desagrado, sospecho que sabría horrible.

-Entonces, ¿iremos a almorzar hoy? –Le preguntó Merlina.

-Ah sí, sí. –Respondió él viendo la taza de café distraídamente.- ¿A que hora es eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Saldrás con ella? –Preguntó Harry de golpe.- Pero hoy iríamos al callejón Diagon, me voy en dos días y aun no hemos comprado nada.

James borró la sonrisa de su rostro al recordar, miró a Harry preocupado y este le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Se te olvidó, ¿cierto?

-¡No! No, no, niño, claro que no. –Se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa nerviosa.- No se me olvidó solo que… Iré a almorzar con Merlina y después me encontraré con ustedes.

-Tenemos que salir en una hora. –Le recordó Harry subiendo una ceja.- Y le dijimos a Lily que almorzaríamos juntos.

-¿Irás a almorzar con ella en lugar de hacerlo conmigo? –Preguntó Merlina boquiabierta y empezando a molestarse.- Espero que no.

- _Ella_ es mi mamá. –Le dijo Harry con hostilidad.- Y James prometió que iríamos a comer.

-Eh…

James los miró alternativamente y tragó saliva. Harry podía notar que se sentía en un callejón sin salida y pensó que quizás no debía presionarlo pero es que ya se había hecho la idea de pasar el día y tener un almuerzo con sus _dos_ padres juntos y no iba a cambiar sus planes solo por un capricho de esa mujer.

-Puedes ir con ellos cualquier otro día. –Sugirió Merlina aunque su tono era más exigente que otra cosa.- No les molestará.

 _Estoy aquí y me molesta._

James se volvió a ver a Harry con una mirada interrogante, como preguntándole que opinaba de esa idea. El chico suspiró resignado y sacudió la cabeza, no sabía porque se sorprendía ni porque se sentía decepcionado; honestamente era de esperar que la escogiera a ella.

-Como prefieras, James. –Murmuró, volviendo a ver el periódico y tratando de lucir desinteresado.- Supongo que Lily puede decirle a Adam que nos acompañe…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó James de repente haciendo sobresaltar a Harry.- Olvídate de eso, iré con ustedes.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y confundido, la verdad era que no había dicho eso con la intención de que cambiara de opinión… Pero si había funcionado no se quejaba.

-Pero… ¡James! –Le dijo Merlina atónita y ofendida.- ¡Dijiste que…!

Harry hizo una mueca, ¿Por qué era tan chillona?

-Lo se, lo siento. –Le dijo él, esbozando su mejor sonrisa.- Mañana almuerzo contigo, ¿si?

A pesar de seguir molesta, el rostro de Merlina se relajo notablemente ante eso, Harry no podía entender como era capaz de caer tan fácil pero no le importaba, mejor para él si salían otro día que no fuera ese.

-Está bien. –Masculló ella de mala gana.- Tengo que irme ahora.

-Ya era hora… -Dijo Harry por lo bajo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada. –Le respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa forzada.- Que te vaya bien.

Merlina le dedicó una mirada desconfiada antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia James. Harry desvió la vista lo más lejos que pudo mientras ellos se despedían.

-Bien, te veré mañana entonces. –Le dijo Merlina a James antes de volverse hacia él.- Nos vemos, Harry.

Por toda respuesta el chico solo movió una mano a modo de despedida. Se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando finalmente Merlina salió de la cocina, con ella ahí todo el ambiente se sentía pesado y… Poco natural; no le gustaba y no entendía porque a James sí.

-¿En una hora dijiste que nos íbamos? –Le preguntó James, Harry asintió.- Um, me da tiempo de comer y darme una ducha.

-¿En serio irás? Puedes ir con ella si lo prefieres…

-¿Y perderme de tu primer viaje de compras escolares? –Preguntó con una sincera sonrisa.- Ella puede esperar hasta mañana.

Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, quería creer que en serio no deseaba perdérselo y que no iba simplemente por alguna extraña riña que había iniciado con Adam.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Sirius entró, con su usual cabello de recién levantado y su también usual expresión de enojo cuando se levantaba tan temprano; sin embargo Harry notó que esa mañana se veía más enfadado que de costumbre y que además parecía ser solo con James porque a él lo vio y se relajo un poco para sonreírle.

-Buenos días, Bambi. –Le pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo, ¿Por qué todos hacían eso?

-Oye, Pad, ¿ya Mar se despertó? –Le preguntó James viendo con asco su taza de café y apartándola.- Necesito que me preparé un café decente, no se que es esto.

-Oh sí, se despertó. –Respondió Sirius con ironía y la voz dura.- Y ya se fue, todo por _tu_ culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? –James lo veía sorprendido, como si Sirius estuviera loco.- ¿Y yo que le hice?

-¡Te estás tirando a su jefa y al parecer es un demonio porque ella también la odia! –Exclamó Sirius exasperado.- Por Merlín, James, ¿tienes que arruinarme la vida en tu obsesión con arruinar la de Evans?

-¡¿Por eso es que estás saliendo con ella?! –Le preguntó Harry alzando la voz.

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! –Respondió James de inmediato.- No es por eso.

Harry subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva y vio de reojo como Sirius le dedicaba una mirada irónica; James los miró a ambos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No es por eso! –Les repitió.- ¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy?

-¡Una muy estúpida! –Soltó Sirius con un bufido.- ¿Entonces que es? ¿Ah? Porque la acabo de ver irse y tan sexy no es, Prongs.

-Padfoot, las razones que tengo para salir con ella no son tu problema. –Le dijo James con la voz cortante.

-Tienes razón, tu vida sexual no es mi problema _hasta_ que se interponga en la mía. –Señaló Sirius enfadado.- Y en este momento, lo está haciendo.

La verdad es que aquella no era una conversación de la que Harry estuviera desesperado por formar parte pero tampoco quería irse, si Sirius pensaba quejarse de Merlina él debía estar presente.

-¿Y como demonios está sucediendo eso? –Le preguntó James empezando a enojarse también.

-Pues porque Marlene no va a volver si existe la posibilidad de encontrarse con… con…

-Merlina. –Le recordó Harry.

-¡Aja! Con ella. Gracias, Harry… Y como entenderás, Prongs, si ella no viene eso disminuye notablemente mis oportunidades de…

-Ya, ya, ya entendí el punto. –Lo interrumpió James para alivio de Harry.- Marlene solo está exagerando, Sirius, no creerás que…

-Sí claro. –Sirius rió con ironía y amargura.- ¿James, conoces a esa mujer? ¡Hace tres años dejo de venir dos meses porque no le gustaban las cortinas de mi habitación! Tuve que cambiarlas para que volviera, créeme que está hablando en serio.

-¿Y entonces que? ¿Yo tengo que dejar de ver a Merlina solo por ti? –Le preguntó James irritado.

-No, Prongsy, ese no es el punto, te repito: tu vida sexual no es mi asunto. –Le respondió Sirius con condescendencia.- Solo no lo hagas aquí, eres millonario, llévatela a un hotel.

-¿Y por que no te llevas tú a Marlene a uno?

-¡Porque esta es mi casa y pago la mitad del alquiler!

-¡Pues también es mi casa y no pagas nada!

Harry encontraba sumamente divertido verlos discutir y tenía que morderse la parte de adentro de la mejilla en orden de no echarse a reír.

-De nuevo: ese no es el punto. –Sirius tomó aire tratando de mantenerse sereno.- No iré a un hotel, no me gustan.

-Entonces vayan a su casa, siempre vas no entiendo el problema.

-Así no funciona esto, James. –Suspiró con exagerado pesar.- Si ella no quiere venir tampoco me dejara ir para allá. ¿No sabes nada de mujeres, cierto?

-¿Y como hacemos? ¿Entonces elegimos entre Marlene y Merlina? –Preguntó James con sarcasmo.

-Eso no… -Sirius calló y lo reconsideró por un minuto.- De hecho sí, eso es lo que hay que hacer.

-Yo voto porque se quede Marlene. –Intervino Harry levantando la mano.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó James viéndolo atónito e indignado.

-¡Eso es, Bambi! –Exclamó Sirius sonriente ofreciéndole una mano para chocarla.- ¡Ese es mi ahijado!

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Le preguntó James a Harry sin podérselo creer.- ¡Eres mi hijo! ¿Por qué me traicionas?

-¡Porque ella no me agrada, James! –Harry sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima al decir eso finalmente.- Es odiosa y falsa, ¿Cómo demonios no te das cuenta?

-¡Acabas de decir que te agrada!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Desmintió Harry de inmediato.- _Ella_ dijo que yo era un "buen niño" con un tono amable increíblemente fingido. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Yo no hice ni un comentario al respecto.

-Pues… -James pensó por un momento pero al final no le ocurrió como refutar eso.- ¡Ay vamos, Harry, dale una oportunidad!

-No quiero hacer eso. –Dijo el chico con rotundidad.- Además trata mal a Lily, ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien así?

-No se si te has dado cuenta, niño, pero Pevertine no es precisamente mi fan número uno. –Gruñó James fastidiado.

-Es totalmente diferente y lo sabes. Al menos a Adam yo le agrado y Lily lo quiere, a ti apenas y te gusta Merlina.

-"Y Lily lo quiere" Que estupidez. –James imitó la voz de Harry de manera muy infantil.- ¡Todo esto es por Evans! Tú odias a Merlina por su culpa, Marlene la odia por su culpa y por ende Sirius también la odia. ¿No se dan cuenta de que es ella quien me fastidia a mí la vida?

-¿Por qué invitaste a salir a su jefa en primer lugar? –Preguntó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Querías complicarte la existencia, Prongs, acéptalo.

-Y también querías fastidiarla. –Le dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.- Nadie te mandó a ser tan molesto.

James miró de Harry a Sirius repetidamente pero ninguno de ellos cambió su expresión; al final gruñó exasperado.

-¿Saben que? No es que tenga que darles explicaciones pero no voy a terminar con Merlina. –Les dijo enfadado y decidido.- Lo lamento por ustedes y lo lamento por Marlene. Iré a bañarme porque si Evans llega y no estoy listo empezará a gritar y ya no estoy de humor.

Dicho eso, salió de la cocina refunfuñando y gruñendo por lo bajo. Una vez solos, Harry y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Sabes que si le dices a Lily que te despertaste y Merlina estaba aquí pondrá el grito en el cielo y lo atormentará tanto que tendrá que terminar con ella, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo se. –Respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- Hoy le digo.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Sirius sonriendo satisfecho.- Agh, ¿ese plato de cereal es tuyo? –Harry asintió.- Pues Evans me atormentará a mí si no te alimento bien, prepararé algo.

Harry sonrió feliz y aliviado de saber que podría comer algo decente esa mañana y también porque no era el único que estaba en contra de todo el tema de Merlina.

Le agradaba James, por supuesto que le agradaba y mucho, pero era bueno saber que cuando éste se ponía insoportable siempre podía contar con Sirius.

Sabía que Sirius estaría muy enfadado con él, ya podía visualizar su mirada furiosa y sus comentarios nada amables. Pero no le importaba; de cualquier forma no le diría a Lily sobre Merlina.

* * *

Y es que hasta ahora ese día de compras por el callejón Diagon junto a Lily y James estaba siendo perfecto. A Harry le parecía ridículo que a esas alturas, después de casi un mes juntos, aun esos momentos _familiares_ entre los tres le parecieran irreales, había pasado tanto tiempo seguro de que nunca podría experimentar eso que ahora que podía hacerlo era como una experiencia extra corpórea. No podía creer que ese niño que estaba entrando a tiendas a comprar sus útiles para el año escolar en _Hogwarts_ fuera él, era demasiado bueno para ser real. Por eso trataba de grabar todo en su mente, apropiarse de toda la experiencia… No quería olvidarlo si en algún momento todo desaparecía.

Y por eso no había sido capaz de decirle a Lily que Merlina había pasado la noche en casa de James con él ahí, sus padres se habían estado comportando inusualmente civilizados ese día, obviamente con una pelea aquí y allá, y no pensaba ser él que lo arruinara. Ya encontraría otra forma de deshacerse de Merlina, sabía que Sirius lo haría.

Ya estaban por terminar con las compras, antes del almuerzo habían pasado a comprar las túnicas y el resto de su uniforme; de hecho ahí había tomado lugar la primera pelea de sus padres. James había hecho un comentario sobre que pronto su uniforme estaría adornado con escarlata y dorado y Lily le había respondido que cualquier color estaría bien y bueno habían discutido un poco hasta que salieron pero podían habían estado peor. Después habían pasado a Flourish y Blotts por sus libros, no era que Harry amara estudiar pero no había podido evitar maravillarse al ver todos los libros que usaría ese año, definitivamente el que más le llamaba la atención era el de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, estaba lleno de criaturas interesantes y hechizos increíbles, no podía esperar a ver clases con Remus. Transformaciones por otro lado lo hacía sentir nervioso, James había abierto su libro y le había hablado entusiasmado sobre todo lo que le enseñarían a hacer y de lo fácil que era pero a Harry no le parecía _tan_ fácil, era bueno en esa materia pero no esperaba amarla tanto como su padre. De electivas tomaría Aritmancia, que según Lily valía la pena saber, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por sugerencia de Remus y Adivinación que según Sirius era fácil de pasar, solo leías hojas de té e inventabas cuentos.

Habían ido a comprarle un set de plumas y pergaminos y ahora estaban entrando a la Botica a comprar sus materiales para Pociones.

-Ugh, este lugar me recuerda a Snape. –Dijo James con un estremecimiento.- Huele a coles podridas.

Harry trató de sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca preocupada. Esa era una de las materias que más le preocupaba, no sabía si era por el psicoterror que Hannah le había inducido por Snape durante tantos años y al que ahora James y Sirius se habían unido o si era por el hecho de que su padre no fuera bueno en esa área y si James, a quien Harry consideraba un mago brillante, le parecía difícil entonces la situación era preocupante. Trataba de buscar valor en el hecho de que tal vez había heredado de Lily más que los ojos verdes, ella podía preparar pociones casi con los ojos cerrados pero Lily era Lily, era buena en casi todo o algo así.

-¿Para que alguien necesitaría _esto? –_ Preguntó Harry con asco viendo un frasco de una sustancia verde y viscosa.- ¿Moco de Troll? ¿Es en serio?

-Tienen muchas propiedades beneficiosas, Harry. –Le explicó Lily que caminaba delante de ellos poniendo cosas en una canasta.- Puede servir para pociones contra el catarro, la ceguera…

-Para hacerte hablar como un idiota gigantón de las montañas. –Se burló James para luego imitar a un Troll haciendo reír a Harry.

Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina pero al chico no se le escapó que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Hey, deberíamos comprar uno de estos! –Exclamó James con los ojos brillantes tras sus gafas, tomando algo parecido a un cuerno.- Cuerno de erumpent, ¿sabes para que…?

-Deja eso ahí, Potter. –Le dijo Lily de inmediato.

-¡Oh, vamos, Evans! –Respondió en un tono de súplica.- ¡Será divertido si…!

-No. –Le cortó ella con rotundidad.- No quiero escucharlo.

-¿Para que sirven? –Preguntó Harry confundido y con mucha curiosidad.

-¡Para hacer cosas geniales! –Exclamó su padre divertido.

-Y estúpidas. –Agregó Lily con la voz severa.- Es el principal ingrediente de las pociones explosivas, una de las pocas que James sabe preparar a la perfección.

-Te voy a enseñar, niño. –Rió James.- Es divertidísimo ver la cara de la gente cuando las cosas empiezan a explotar sin motivo aparente.

-Potter. –Volvió a decirle Lily con severidad.- No te lo repetiré.

Él suspiró resignado y volvió a colocarlo en su sitio antes de sacarle la lengua a Lily haciendo a Harry reír por lo bajo.

-Inmaduro. –Murmuró la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Ahora busquen un caldero, es lo único que falta.

Harry y James fueron hasta el estante donde almacenaban los calderos y empezaron a buscar. Había unos grandes y otros más pequeños, redondos y unos delgados, realmente escoger un caldero no era la cosa más emocionante que al chico se le pudiera ocurrir así que decidió que tomaría cualquiera.

Pero no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa al ver como en el medio de todos los calderos, uno dorado y grande se posicionaba orgulloso. Harry se acercó, como cegado por lo brillante y leyó la etiqueta: _Oro sólido._

-Vaya. –Silbó James a su lado, con la mirada puesta en el mismo lugar.- Muy bonito, niño, tienes buen gusto.

-Es increíble. –Susurró Harry sin dejar de ver el caldero.- ¿Puedo llevármelo?

-¿No me querías dejar comprarte sábanas de pelo de unicornio pero quieres que te compre un caldero de oro? –Preguntó James entre risas.- Eres extraño, niño.

-Pero es que… Es que… -Balbuceó Harry como atónito.- ¡Míralo! ¡Es muy _brillante_!

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. Bueno, si lo quieres es tuyo. –Respondió James sin siquiera pensarlo.- Debe estar pesado, busquemos a alguien que…

-¡Oh, por favor! –Escucharon exclamar a Lily.- ¡No van a comprar eso, aléjense de ahí!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Harry decepcionado.- ¡James dijo que podíamos!

-Y yo digo que no. –Le dijo Lily con la mirada muy seria.- Solo necesitas uno de peltre, no tiene que ser tan caro.

-Por favor, Evans. –James chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.- No seas tan amargada, ¿Qué tiene si el chico se compra un caldero bonito?

-No es "bonito", Potter. –Bufó ella viéndolo como si fuera idiota.- Es de _oro_ , ¿sabes lo que es el oro? Algo muy valioso para un niño de 14 años.

-¡Pero yo lo quiero! –Insistió Harry de manera testaruda.- Tengo dinero ahorrado en bóveda, no es mucho pero creo que alcanza.

-Potter, quiero preguntarte algo. –Le dijo Lily a James con los ojos cerrados.- ¿Qué le hubieran hecho tú y Black a alguien que llegara con un caldero de oro a clase con Slughorn? Solo por curiosidad.

Eso pareció tener el efecto deseado ya que el rostro de James se llenó de realización y también de algo parecido al espanto. Asintió despacio.

-Si… Harry, Evans tiene razón, solo escoge ese ordinario de allá.

Harry suspiró, decepcionado y tomó el caldero que James le había dicho.

Sin embargo una vez lejos de la influencia brillante del oro, Harry se dio cuenta de lo estúpido e irresponsable que sería llegar en su primer año con un caldero así, a él ni siquiera le gustaba gastar tanto dinero. Merlín, ¿Qué le pasaba ese día?

-Te culpo a ti. –Le dijo Lily a James poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras caminaban a la caja.- Lo malcrías demasiado.

-¿Yo lo malcrío? Tú no te quedas atrás, Evans, esta mañana no dejaba de quejarse porque al parecer en tu casa desayuna como rey y yo lo mato de hambre.

Harry subió los brazos exasperado, solo había hecho un pequeño comentario sobre como la comida de Lily lo llenaba más y James y Sirius no habían dejado de tomarle el pelo por eso.

-Yo solo le doy lo que necesita para nutrirse eso es todo. –Respondió ella buscando dinero dentro de su bolso.- Si supieras cocinar tal vez…

-¡Wow, Evans detente ahí! –Exclamó James tomándola del brazo y sacándoselo del bolso.- Tú pagaste las plumas y eso, me toca a mí.

-No te pongas con eso de nuevo. –Dijo Lily fastidiada.- Quiero pagar las pociones, es mi área de especialidad.

-¡Quieres pagarlo todo! –Exclamó James exasperado entornando los ojos.- Tu "área de especialidad", has dicho lo mismo en todas las tiendas.

Harry suspiró cansado y se sentó en una pequeña silla junto a la caja a esperar, las otras pequeñas peleas habían sido para decidir quien pagaría que, ambos eran muy orgullosos para dejar que el otro pagara y siempre terminaban discutiendo, ya hacía unas dos tiendas que Harry había decidido no seguirles proponiendo que simplemente se dividieran la factura.

Al final terminó pagando James, luego de que la venciera en un infantil juego de piedras, papel o tijeras, y salieron de la botica con sus últimos materiales. Lily los hechizó para hacerlos tan diminutos que cabían en su cartera al igual que había hecho con el resto de las cosas.

Por un momento Harry se deprimió porque ya habían terminado con las compras, ya no tenían nada que hacer juntos y posiblemente sería hora de irse. Esbozó una inmensa sonrisa cuando James les dijo que fueran a la tienda de mascotas antes de irse porque necesitaba un acompañante.

-¿Tú tenías mascota cuando estudiabas? –Le preguntó a su madre mientras acariciaba un gato gris que movía la cola feliz ante el contacto.

-No, me hubiera gustado pero Petunia, mi hermana, era alérgica al pelo de animal. –Respondió Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Aunque Marlene tenía una de estas bellezas. –Agregó acariciando al mismo gato que Harry.- Era adorable, siempre se metía a dormir a mi cama.

-¡Evans, mira esto!

Lily se volteó al llamado de James y de inmediato soltó un grito aterrada al ver que sostenía un sapo grande y viscoso frente a su rostro. James empezó a reírse a carcajadas sin soltar al animal que a Harry le resultaba desagradable.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mí, Potter! –Le gritó ella poniéndose detrás de Harry.- ¡Sabes que les tengo fobia, no juegues con eso!

-Evans, eso es muy cruel. –Le dijo él de manera reprobatoria pero divertida.- Si este pobre amiguito no te está haciendo daño.

-¡Me hace daño con su asquerosidad! –Lily se estremeció y se le salió una arcada.- Potter, por favor, hablo en serio…

-Creo que le pondré Henry. –Continuó James, ignorándola y acariciando al sapo.- Mi guapo amigo Henry, hemos encontrado al quinto merodeador.

-Pues hace juego perfecto con Sirius y contigo. –Le espetó Lily aun escondida detrás de Harry.- No te lo repetiré: Aleja-esa-cosa-de-mí.

La discusión tonta de sus padres dejó de ser el foco de la atención de Harry cuando una mujer con la que James había estado hablando al entrar se acercó a ellos con una jaula en la que habitaba una majestuosa lechuza blanca con ojos color ámbar que lo veían fijamente como si lo estuviera analizando. Harry sintió que perdía el aliento, era preciosa.

Estaba a punto de pedir que _por favor_ se la compraran cuando la mujer habló.

-Señor Potter. –Dijo con una sonrisa amable refiriéndose a James.- Ese sapo cuesta 1 galeón pero como la lechuza ya está pagada supongo que no se la llevará.

 _¿Pagada?_ Se preguntó Harry confuso, _¿pagada por quien?_

-Oh, de acuerdo. –Dijo James poniendo el sapo en su lugar para limpiarse las manos del pantalón y tomar la jaula.- Muchas gracias.

-¿Y eso es…? –Preguntó Harry atónito.- ¿Es para mí?

-Sip, pagada y todo. –Le respondió James con una sonrisa entregándole la jaula.- Así no tendrás excusas para no escribirnos, niño.

-¿Pero quien…? –Trató de preguntar Harry mirando a sus padres sin comprender.- ¿Cuándo…?

-Ten. –Lily sacó una carta de su bolso y se la entregó, sonriendo.- Esto explica todo.

Le devolvió la jaula a James para poder leer la carta, que con una excelente caligrafía dictaba:

" _Querido Harry:_

 _He pasado por la tienda hace unos días y esta hermosa amiguita captó mi atención. Como tengo una propia y no es adecuado gastar dinero en cosas que ya tenemos (No importa lo que James y Sirius digan) decidí que sería agradable comprarla para alguien que sí la necesite. Se que no recibiré nada de ella porque nos veremos casi todos los días pero tengo el presentimiento de que tus padres (Y Sirius, que te adora y sufrirá si no le escribes) agradecerán tener una forma de comunicarse contigo._

 _Espero que te guste, Remus"_

Harry sintió un sentimiento cálido en el pecho y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, era un regalo fantástico y lo reconfortaba saber que Remus había pensado en él al verla. Era muy considerado.

-Es perfecta. –Susurró sonriendo, acariciando a su nueva amiga.- Recuérdame llamarlo por Flu para darle las gracias.

-Lo haré. –Le prometió Lily también acariciándola.- Espero verla por la casa al menos dos veces a la semana, ¿está bien?

-Como si fueras a resistirte a escribirle más veces, Evans. –Dijo James divertido.- ¿Se te ocurre un nombre, niño?

Harry frunció los labios de manera pensativa y empezó a repasar todos los nombres que recordaba tratando de dar con uno que le gustara y que además le quedara bien.

Entonces, tuvo un flash back de unas horas atrás en Flourish y Blotts cuando había abierto su aburrido libro de Historia de la Magia en una página al azar.

-Que tal… ¿Hedwig?

Por toda respuesta, la lechuza le picó el dedo de manera cariñosa y Harry le sonrió.

-Creo que a ella le gusta. –Le dijo Lily sonriente.- Bueno, Hedwig, bienvenida a la familia.

 **¡Y ESO ES TODO! Tres cositas antes de irme: al escribir estos últimos capítulos olvide totalmente que la poción mata lobos tiene que tomarse todos los días de la semana previa a la luna llena para que haga efecto y aquí como que Lily la hizo que si dos días antes, vamos a ignorar ese pequeño error técnico, ¿okay? Okay. Otra cosita es que tal vez mi pequeña explicación de pociones no fue muy buena pero es que siempre me quedaba dormida en clase de Snape jeje (ojala) Y la última cosita, tal vez se decepcionen porque no fue Hagrid quien le regaló Hedwig a Harry pero no quiero que piensen que no me agrada o algo así (a quien puede no agradarle Hagrid?) pero aquí no se conocen y aunque estoy segura de que Lily y James le tienen aprecio no se que tan cercanos podrían ser como para regalarle a Harry una lechuza sin conocerlo, además me pareció algo bonito para fortalecer el lazo entre Remus y Harry que he dejado algo olvidado(L) De todas maneras ya Hagrid tendrá su bien merecido protagonismo!**

 **¡En el próximo nos vamos a Hogwarts! Lo más probable es que sea tan largo como este porque bueno, planeo retratar todo el viaje, la selección y etc, puede que lo divida pero ya veremos. Como siempre dejen sus opiniones, hipótesis y demás en un review que sabré apreciar con todo mi corazón. Trataré de volver prontito, hasta la próxima, se les quiere!**


	18. 1 de Septiembre

**Aviso : _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Adam Pevertine y Hannah Tanner pertenecen a la autora._**

 **Okay... ¡LO SIENTO! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que les dije que este capítulo iríamos a Hogwarts y sí vamos! pero solo por una escena u.u Ains discúlpenme de verdad! Cuando les dije eso la semana pasada tenía planeado que las escenas de Hogwarts fueran más largas pero es que en mi cerebro los caps se arman de una forma y cuando los escribo resulta que todo sale de otra, al final los momentos antes de Hogwarts me tomaron mucho tiempo y de verdad son importantes y no quería quitarlos. Espero que valgan la pena)=**

 **Ceci Tonks : ¡Gracias por tu hermoso review! Sabes que me alegras la vida con tus opiniones y cuando fangirleamos JAJAJA ojala te guste el capítulo y GRACIAS por apoyarme en mi crisis de twitter hace unos minutos jaja): eres la mejor de verdad(L) Ojala te guste el capi!**

 **Shadwood : ¡Que bueno que te me emociones! La relación de Merlina y James es un poco de todo lo que dijiste, sí es cierto que ella prácticamente se le lanzó encima y él tampoco es idiota, obviamente va aprovechar la situación, por otro obviamente quiere molestar a Lily pero también hay que recordar que Merlina con él se ha mostrado como un amor de persona no como nosotros la conocemos (una perra) así que bueno, es normal que le guste porque no la conoce, si además está ciego el pobre! Habrá que ver como evoluciona la amistad de Harry y Hannah con el correr del tiempo. Gracias por tu review! Espero que disfrutes el capi, un beso enorme!**

 **Ari Black-18 : ¡GRAACIAAS! Me sonrojas :$ Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por hacer a Ginny un personaje digno, al menos que le haga justicia al del libro y no al de la película -.- que para mí son totalmente diferentes! Bien, como dije arriba no habrá mucho Hogwarts aquí (SORRY) pero espero que igual cumpla las expectativas. Y estás en lo cierto, sin importar como se comporte Snivellus, ahora Harry tendrá mucha gente que lo defienda(L) Jee, la pregunta de la relación entre Harry y Malfoy se responderá en este capítulo. Sí, aquí James tiene una pequeña cabaña en Hogsmeade que usan para acompañar a Remus durante la luna llena y eventualmente la usaré para crear situaciones que los obliguen a encontrarse con Harry, aunque ahora él esté en Hogwarts igual seguirán apareciendo Los merodeadores y Lily, ya veré que me invento! ¡Ojala que el capi te guste! Espero seguirte leyendo, lo mejor para ti también, te envío un beso y un abrazo :* **

**Naza Ford : ¡AY YO TE ADORO A TI! Que felicidad que te haya gustado la escena de Blackinnon! Es un alivio inmenso JAJA era la primera que que escribía y estaba nerviosa, me alegra que te parezca que mi Marlene es perfecta para Sirius asdfkla los shipeo demasiado! Ceci me ha enviciado horrible con ellos dos jajaja En Guerra voy por el capi 30 y apenas me ponga al día te escribiré para que intercambiemos hipótesis porque de verdad es BUENÍSIMO, te adoraré por siempre por habérmelo recomendado (L)(L) Aja, ahora a lo nuestro: ¿Puede James ser más adorable? Creo que sí jeje dime que opinas cuando llegues al final del cap, mi bebé está madurando :') ¡Has dado en el clavo con todo el asunto de Merlina! Obviamente James no tiene ni idea de que ella es una desgraciada, manipula la situación y bueno él es ciego literal y figurativamente, ya veremos cuanto se tarda en dejar de serlo! James y Lily son amor con sus peleas de niños jeje Aquí te dejo más material para que sigas shipeando a Hannah y a Draco jajajaja espero que tu corazón lo aprecie y lo disfrute! Otra vez me disculpo porque no habrá tanto Hogwarts (se que estoy intensa con el tema pero en serio me siento mal) Sin embargo te diré que una de tus preguntas se responde aquí, otros dos en el próximo y los que quedan poco a poco iremos sabiendo más! Como siempre gracias por tus reviews que me alegran tanto, juro que ya se han vuelto parte de mi vida jajaja de verdad eres lo máximo! Espero ansiosa tus comentarios y opiniones, ojala disfrutes este capi, un beso enoooooorme querida mía, cuídate mucho (L) :***

 **ArielJonesBlack : Sí, James y Lily aun tienen que entender que tienen que poner a Harry por encima de todas sus decisiones pero *suspira* a veces son tan idiotas los pobres. Tienen muchísimo que aprender sobre ser padres (solo tienen un mes siéndolo!) pero poco a poco llegarán ahí, además como hemos ido viendo hay muchas cosas sin decir y resentimientos entre ellos y eso dificulta mucho las cosas. Mi cajita de review siempre está abierta para cualquier desahogo que necesites jajaaja (L) Como siempre, tomaré en cuenta tu ship, muchas gracias por confiar en que me quedara bien! Espero que te guste el cap, un beso y nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Iccastilloy : ¡HEY! Que bueno que te hayas animado a comentar! Eso significa que la historia va por buen camino, me encanta que hayas comentado por la escena de Hedwig *-* Yo amé escribirla pero no sabía si a ustedes les gustaría, me alegra el corazón saber que tuvo tan buena recepción. Y eso de que te hizo sonreír como la piedra filosofal :') :') ains, lloro. Gracias a ti por leer esta creación de mi loca cabeza, espero que te siga gustando y te animes a dejar más reviews! Un placer leerte, te envío saludos(L)**

 **Aquamariine : Una vez me dijeron que mientras leemos estas historias todos nos convertimos en Harry, así que sí, él dice lo que todos pensamos!**

 **SaoCa : ¡HOLAAA! Ayyy, que bueno que todos los capítulos te diviertan, eso me hace sonreír (L) Creo que por eso precisamente Harry no se lo dice a Lily, a veces ella es muy mamá y él como que no quiere pensar que sus pesadillas son algo serio y Lily lo volverá algo serio, entonces se va por alguien menos histérico como James. Más escenas padre-hijo porque nunca me canso de ellas *-* James es un idiota insoportable a veces, lo se pero creo que eso es parte de su encanto. Y te juro que a veces mientras escribo a Merlina ese instinto asesino también se me mete y me dan ganas de matarla pero nono JAJA me controlo porque su papel en la historia aun no acaba. Que felicidad que te gusten los pequeños cambios de la historia, en serio tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz jajaja espero seguirte leyendo porque ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus reviews! Ojala te guste el cap, te envío un beso enoooorme, cuídate mucho(L)**

 **Valerya Cullen : Holis! ¿El torneo de los tres magos? Puede ser puede ser... No quiero hacer spoiler! Habrá que seguir leyendo, saludos para ti también y gracias por el review!**

 **Noah-Friki : ¡Holaaaaa! Wow, te admiro por leerte todo esto en horas jajaja yo soy muy lenta para leer así que 20 puntos para ti! Que no seas muy fan de este tipo de historias pero esta te guste de verdad significa mucho para mí, trataré de no decepcionarte y enamorarte más de esta temática JEJE James y Lily son amor, lo se (L) ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero seguirte leyendo y que te guste el cap, saludos!**

 **StefaniaPotter: AY, que mis capítulos puente te parezcan interesantes es un alivio grandísimo porque a pesar de que no son trascendentales para la historia me esfuerzo mucho porque al menos sean entretenidos y me alegra saber que lo logro! Las escenas de James y Harry también son de mis favoritas *-* En cuanto a Lily, como dije más arriba, hemos visto que ella a veces puede ser muy mamá y hay que recordar que Harry tiene 14 años y a esa edad adolescente no solemos querer a nuestras madres siendo quisquillosas y metidas en todo (al menos yo era así jee) entonces considero natural que el chico se sienta a veces fastidiado por ella, pero tienes razón, su relación aun necesita madurar mucho. Okay, ya mismo explicaré todo lo relacionado con la época de la orden porque es cierto que no he explicado esa parte de manera corrida, solo he dejado pedazos por ahí y se que confunde (Mi error!) Bien, Lily tuvo a Harry en julio después de la graduación, después de eso se unió a la Orden para pelear en la guerra al igual que los merodeadores y Marlene. La guerra finalizó un año después con la caída de Voldemort, o sea que duró mucho menos que en la historia original. Obviamente James y Lily se habrán tenido que encontrar durante ese año más de una vez pero como los dos no querían saber nada uno del otro habrá resultado muy fácil simplemente ignorarse y concentrarse en pelear, además que con una guerra y mortífagos de por medio no había tiempo para pensar en dramas de adolescentes; por otra parte pudieron haberse enfrentado a Voldemort por separado, distintas misiones y eso. Espero haberte aclarado el tema y que estés más ubicada en toda la secuencia de la historia, sino dímelo y volveré a explicarme, siempre estoy abierta a responder preguntas! Muchas muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras sobre mi escritura y la exactitud de los capítulos, de verdad eres un amor! Espero que te siga gustando y seguir leyendo tus opiniones. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que la hayas pasado fantástico y que bueno que el cap anterior te haya parecido un buen regalo, espero que este igual jeje. Un beso y un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo(L) :***

 **Vanessa : Enséñanos magia por favor(8) He cantado la canción en mi cabeza al leer tu review jajaja Creo que todos queremos una lechuza *-* Más si es tan preciosa como Hedwig. Todavía Sirius no se deshará de Merlina pero tal vez lo haga pronto. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capi, saludos!**

 **Tengo que contarles que tuve que escribir toooodo lo de arriba dos veces porque me fue el internet y todo se borró ... fue horrible. Por eso quiero hacerles una pequeña encuesta, ¿quieren que siga respondiendo por aquí o prefieren que lo haga al privado? Me gusta por aquí porque siento que dudas que otros puedan tener y no las hagan por cualquier razón están a la vista de todos y así se responden pero no se si prefieren que les responda al privado, la otra vez también se me borró y en verdad es porque soy una idiota que nunca copia antes de darle guardar pero bueno, si les respondo al privado no me pasara eso jeje en verdad estoy bien con cualquiera de las dos, si prefieren por aquí simplemente me obligo a mí misma a copiar todo ya pero quiero saber que prefieren!**

 **No quiero extenderme pero tengo unas cositas que decirles antes de dejarlos leer. Una es que gracias a la maravillosa Ceci Tonks me he creado una cuenta en twitter: Jorimargb, si gustan pueden seguirme por ahí, he estado compartiendo fotos y tonterías sobre HP (los merodeadores más que todo) y me gustaría fangirlear con ustedes si lo desean, los espero con los brazos abiertos! La otra es que en estos días me puse a darle un retoque a mi perfil de FF porque lo tenía desnudo(?) agregué algunas cosas así que si quieren conocerme un poco más pueden chequearlo. Y por último para ya callarme, quiero usar este espacio para publicidad y recomendarles de nuevo el fic Guerra de Ceci porque es ASOMBROSO, no quiero fastidiarlos pero en serio no se arrepentirán, hay de todo y además ella es un amor*-* si quieren vayan por allá y dénle cariñito de mi parte. **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, otra vez DISCULPEN por lo poco de Hogwarts que hay aquí, me siento mal pero hay escenas aquí que son importantes y en serio espero que les gusten porque como siempre, las escribí con amorsito. No los fastidio más, como ya nos venimos acostumbrando esto está larguito así que busquen un tiempito libre y disfruten:**

* * *

 **17\. 1 de Septiembre.**

Harry nunca se había despertado tan rápido como esa mañana. Había salido corriendo de su habitación y en menos de 10 minutos ya había estado aseado y vestido, bajó corriendo a la cocina para devorar su desayuno aforadamente ignorando las advertencias divertidas de Lily diciéndole que si no se calmaba se iba a ahogar. Pero es que era imposible calmarse.

Finalmente, el día que había soñado toda su vida había llegado, iba a ir a Hogwarts, por fin se sentiría como un adolescente normal, haría amigos, vería clases con profesores decentes y tal vez hasta jugaría Quidditch, aprendería todo lo que necesitaba saber para ser un gran mago y eso lo tenía en una montaña rusa de sentimientos. Las costillas le dolían por el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, su estómago se había convertido en un ridículo manojo de nudos y sus respiraciones eran erráticas y descontroladas.

No podía quedarse quieto, subía y bajabas las escaleras sin razón aparente de manera nerviosa. Era tanto su descontrol que Adam y James, que había llegado después del desayuno, habían tenido que bajar todas sus cosas al salón porque él no estaba lo suficientemente centrado para hacerlo sin dejarlo caer todo al piso; aunque con la que habían estado montando esos dos era una sorpresa que tampoco se les hubiesen caído.

-Potter, estás dejándome todo el peso a propósito, ¿cierto? –Escuchó a Adam preguntar irritado desde las escaleras.

-¿Qué? Pevertine, por favor. –Respondió James en un tono exageradamente ofendido.- ¿Me crees capaz de eso?

-De eso y más. –Bufó Adam en respuesta.- Y si te preguntas que te delató, fue el hecho de que yo esté sudando mientras tú luces igual a como llegaste.

-¡Hey! Eso no es cierto… Estoy despeinado, ¿ves?

-Que novedad. –Gruñó Adam.

Lily suspiró cansada y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Junto a ella, Harry estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá y movía rápida y repetidamente la pierna en modo ansioso sin quitar la vista del lugar por donde debían entrar James y Adam con su baúl.

-Harry, estás demasiado inquieto. –Le dijo Lily poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una poción relajante? ¿O al menos un té?

-No, no, estoy bien tranquila. –Respondió él acelerado.- Solo quiero que nos vayamos ya, ¿está todo listo, no? Solo falta el baúl, ¿nos iremos apenas lo traigan, cierto? ¿Aun estamos a tiempo?

Se dio cuenta de lo rápido que estaba hablando y tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire, en serio necesitaba calmarse o le daría una embolia. Lily lo veía con una sonrisa soñadora y divertida.

-¿Sabes? Si alguna vez sentiste curiosidad de cómo lucía James antes de un partido de Quidditch, ve a mirarte en el espejo ahora mismo.

Harry rió nervioso y siguió moviendo la pierna tratando de drenar sus energías, sentía la necesidad de correr por toda la casa pero sabía que si lo hacía Lily lo obligaría a tomarse un sedante.

Después de unas cuantas quejas más desde las escaleras, Adam y James entraron con el baúl de Harry y lo dejaron junto al resto de sus cosas, ambos con expresiones fastidiadas y lanzándose miradas asesinas de reojo.

-¿Era lo último que quedaba, verdad? –Preguntó Harry ansioso.- ¿Ya podemos irnos? ¿Sí?

-Niño, tranquilízate. –Rió James pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Esto era lo último, ¿y que empacaste, por cierto? Pesaba como una tonelada.

-Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta. –Murmuró Adam malhumorado.- Casi ni lo tocaste.

James abrió la boca para responder algo que Harry supuso los llevaría a una pelea y atrasaría el momento de salir. Por suerte, Lily habló justo a tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedes venir con nosotros? –Le preguntó a Adam con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Tal vez encuentres viejos compañeros en el andén.

Harry vio de reojo como James se tensaba y dejaba ver una mueca de desagrado. El chico no lo culpaba, no era que no quisiera que Adam los acompañara pero se sentía más cómodo compartiendo ese momento solo con sus padres.

-Seguro, lo siento. –Respondió Adam con una sonrisa algo amarga.- Tengo que ir a cubrir el inicio de los entrenamientos de la liga.

De no haber estado ya en un torbellino de emoción, Harry se hubiese interesado mucho en esa actividad e incluso le habría pedido que le trajera un autógrafo o algo. Supuso que James habría hecho lo mismo de no haber estado en esa etapa de odiar a Adam a toda costa.

-Bueno, Harry, mucha suerte este día y el resto del año. –Le dijo Adam acercándose a él con una enorme sonrisa.- Extrañaré tenerte por aquí.

Harry le sonrió devuelta y aceptó con gusto que Adam le pasara una mano por el cabello en un gesto cariñoso; la verdad era que le había agarrado gusto a vivir con él, a hablar de Quidditch y de otras cosas en general, era divertido y siempre tenía una palabra amable o un consejo. También lo extrañaría.

-Gracias, Adam. –Respondió el chico con una sonrisa sincera.- Te escribiré cada vez que pueda.

Ignoró el gruñido que dejó escapar James ante eso.

-Y anímate a las pruebas de Quidditch, ¿eh? –Lo alentó dándole una palmada en el hombro.- La casa en la que quedes será suertuda por tenerte.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Harry en el momento que Adam hizo ese comentario. Posó la mirada en el rostro de James y por un momento juro que estaba viéndose en un espejo, ya que su padre tenía la misma mirada desencajada que suponía debía tener él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Adam extrañado al darse cuenta.- ¿Qué…?

-Maldita sea. –Dejó salir James en un todo frustrado.

-¡James! –Exclamó Lily de manera significativa.- ¡Contrólate!

-Olvidamos comprar la condenada escoba. –Explicó James acariciándose la frente de manera furiosa.- Estuvimos todo el maldito día en el callejón Diagon y lo olvidamos… ¡Es tu culpa, Evans!

-¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó ella sorprendida e indignada.- ¡¿Cómo demonios es mi culpa?!

-¡Porque te dijimos para comprarla apenas llegamos y no quisiste! –Exclamó él enfadado.- ¡Querías ir a comprar los aburridos libros!

-¡No te atrevas a culparme a mí por esto, Potter! –Le respondió ella alzando la voz.

-En verdad, sí te pusiste muy necia con eso de los libros. –Susurró Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta y atónita. Harry se encogió de hombros, no quería culparla pero se sentía mal por no tener su escoba.

-¡Esto no es mi culpa! –Se defendió Lily.- ¡No me culpen a mí!

-Bueno pero vamos a calmarnos, tampoco es el fin del mundo. –Dijo Adam tratando de calmar lo ánimos.- No hay necesidad de ponerse así; no te preocupes, Harry, podemos comprarte una y enviarla…

-Espera, espera. ¿ _Podemos?_ –Preguntó James con una voz amenazante.- No, Pevertine, tú no vas a comprar nada.

Harry y Lily soltaron un suspiro a unísono, él le hizo espacio para que se sentara a su lado en el brazo del sofá, si esos dos iban a empezar otra vez estarían un rato ahí.

-No te ofendas, Potter... –Le respondió Adam poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Pero si ya lo olvidaste una vez creo que deberías superarlo.

James le lanzó una mirada furiosa, de esas que Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ver en él pero cuando lo hacía se le ponían los pelos de punta. La verdad era que no le importaba quien le comprara la escoba, solo quería tener una, no entendía el pique de esos dos por decidir quien se la daría.

-No tendré esta conversación contigo de nuevo. –Dijo James de manera cortante y decidida.- Yo le compraré la escoba a Harry y yo se la enviaré, tú no te metas.

-No puedes decirme que hacer, Potter. –El tono de Adam era muy serio, uno que Harry no le había escuchado.- Quizás se la compre y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

-¡No vas a comprarle nada a mi hijo, Pevertine! –Exclamó James empezando a perder la paciencia de verdad.- ¡Yo lo haré y no seguiré discutiendo eso!

-¿En serio lo harás? ¿Crees que lo recuerdes?

-¿Crees que Harry querrá la escoba de quinta que seguramente le comprarías?

Harry estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritarles que dejaran de pelear porque estaban arruinando su día soñado cuando la chimenea sonó con la llegada de alguien. Voltearon hacia ella sorprendidos y extrañados porque no estaban esperando a nadie.

Cuando las llamas bajaron, Harry esbozó una inmensa sonrisa al ver aparecer a Sirius con una expresión particularmente agradable para esa hora de la mañana y algo escondido tras la espalda. Lo emocionaba verlo ahí, no habían podido verse el día anterior y había lamentado mucho no despedirse de él.

-Prongs, escuché tus gritos desde tres chimeneas atrás. –Le dijo Sirius a su amigo en una expresión de falso reproche.- Tienes que controlar ese temperamento, en casa de Evans solo se pone histérica ella.

Lily y James le dedicaron una mirada asesina a la vez que Adam ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Harry sonriente ignorando a los otros tres adultos.- ¿Nos acompañarás?

A pesar de que aun quería ir solo con sus padres, la idea de compartir ese día con su padrino era más aceptable que hacerlo con Adam.

-Lo siento, Bambi, no puedo. –Le respondió con una mueca de fastidio.- En media hora llega un cargamento de whiskey y tengo que recibirlo porque mi estúpido jefe tenía un compromiso.

-Yo soy tu jefe y el compromiso es acompañar a Harry a la estación. –Le dijo James con incredulidad.- ¿Eres idiota o que?

-¿Ves? Sufro maltrato laboral. –Le susurró Sirius a Harry con falso afligimiento.

Harry rió por lo bajo, realmente iba a extrañar a Sirius.

-¿Y cual era todo el alboroto además?

-Harry y James olvidaron comprar la escoba. –Le explicó Lily fastidiada y sin dejar de ver su reloj.- Y Adam se ofreció y…

-Y le dije que lo olvidara porque no es asunto suyo. –La interrumpió James dedicándole una mirada significativa a Adam.

-Realmente te cuesta aceptar sugerencias, ¿verdad, Potter? –Le preguntó Adam con una mirada desafiante.

-De hecho sí, sobretodo cuando me las dan personas a las que no se las he pedido y que no deberían meterse.

-Eso es muy irónico viniendo de una persona que se mete en la vida de _todo_ el mundo.

-¡¿Y eso que se supone que…?!

-¡Por Merlín, ya basta! –Exclamó Lily, poniéndose de pie y haciéndolos sobresaltar a todos.- ¡Si siguen con esta estupidez se nos va a hacer tarde! ¡Es solo una escoba! Se la compró yo y se acabó, no quiero escuchar otra palabra al respecto de…

-Ah, ¿ese es todo el problema? –Preguntó Sirius como si fuera cualquier cosa, después movió una mano como desestimando toda la situación.- No te preocupes, Evans, no tendrás que comprar nada.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Sirius sacó lo que había estado escondiendo tras su espalda. James, Adam y Harry jadearon sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, Lily los veía a todos sin entender nada.

Harry estaba boquiabierto y se acercó a Sirius casi de manera autómata. No podía creerlo. Ahí, frente a él, entre las manos de Sirius con un lazo de regalo en la punta estaba la escoba más maravillosa que había visto, la más rápida del mundo.

 _Una Saeta de Fuego._

-¿Es…? ¿Para mí? –Preguntó Harry sin aliento, viendo alternamente entre la escoba y Sirius.- ¿La compraste para mí?

-Pero claro que para ti, Bambi. –Rió Sirius entregándosela.- No iba a dejar que mi ahijado llegara Hogwarts sin una escoba decente.

-Sirius, no… No debiste, de verdad. –Susurró Harry sin dejar de admirar la maravillosa escoba.- Es muy costosa, no…

-Baa, tonterías. –Respondió Sirius con tranquilidad.- Te la mereces. Ahora prométeme que harás la prueba y serás el mejor buscador que Gryffindor haya tenido, ¿si?

Harry ignoró el peso adicional que ahora sentía sobre en que casa quedar y le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa a Sirius antes de, de manera muy impulsiva, lanzarse sobre él y darle un gran abrazo. Tenía el mejor padrino del mundo.

-Lo prometo. –Susurró sin dejar de sonreír.- Muchas gracias, Sirius.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Harry. –Sin dejar de abrazarlo le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Pásala bien, ¿si? Hogwarts no es solo estudiar.

Harry asintió antes de separarse de él, cargando a la escoba como si fuera su primer hijo. Realmente se sentía bastante así.

-Wow, Black, eso… -Adam silbó sorprendido, viendo la escoba como hechizado.- Es un gran regalo, hombre, te luciste.

-¿Qué tiene? Es solo una escoba. –Resopló Lily enfadada por no entender nada.

-¡No es solo una escoba! –Exclamó Adam viéndola como si estuviera loca.- ¡Es la escoba más rápida del mundo, es la mejor de todas!

-Es solo un palo volador. –Susurró Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Sirius, te dije que no le compraríamos esa escoba. –Le dijo James a su amigo recuperándose del shock y viéndolo algo enfadado.- Es de profesionales y además es muy costosa.

-No, James, dijiste que _tú_ no le comprarías esa escoba. –Le recordó Sirius con una sonrisa resuelta.- No dijiste nada sobre que yo no lo hiciera.

-Eso no cambia nada. –James puso los ojos en blanco.- Gastaste demasiado, ¿y de donde sacaste el dinero?

-Hey, yo tengo trabajo, Prongs, discúlpame. –James le dedicó una mirada escéptica.- Está bien, está bien, tomé la mitad de la caja fuerte del bar. –James no cambió su expresión.- Bueno, lo tomé todo. –James subió una ceja y después de un momento de silencio, Sirius bufó vencido.- ¡Está bien use el dinero de mi familia! Vamos, alguien tiene que encargarse de despilfarrar la prominente herencia de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Harry se sorprendió ante eso; con lo que sabía de la familia de Sirius y la relación de éste con ellos, lo menos que había esperado era que él tuviera en su posesión la herencia de los Black. Quiso preguntar pero ese no era el momento.

-Además es mi trabajo como su padrino gastar exageradas cantidades de dinero en regalos. –Expresó Sirius con mucha solemnidad.- ¿Quién lo hará sino yo?

-Supongo que es mejor que se la dieras tú y no otra persona. –Susurró James viendo a Adam de soslayo.

-Bueno, entonces eso esta resuelto. –Dijo Lily dedicándole una agradecida sonrisa a Sirius.- Ya no quiero escuchar más discusiones sobre la bendita escoba.

-Ah, rojita, casi se me olvida. -Sirius buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una caja que Harry no reconoció.- También tengo un regalo para ti, atrápala.

Lanzó la caja en dirección de Lily quien la agarró por poco, ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada que se volvió confundida cuando examinó el "regalo" de Sirius.

-¿Una cámara _muggle_? –Preguntó viéndolo extrañada.- ¿Y que se supone que haga con esto?

-Por si Prongs se pone a llorar cuando el tren se vaya. –Explicó con una enorme sonrisa burlona.- Toma todas las que puedas, mientras más se vean las lágrimas mejor.

-No me voy a poner a llorar. –Respondió James con el seño fruncido.

-Claro que lo harás. –Rió Sirius.- Bien, será mejor que se vayan o se les hará tarde. –De nuevo posó su mirada en Harry.- Cuídate, Bambi, escribe cuando puedas y… -Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa traviesa.- No hagas nada que yo no haría, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –Asintió Harry sonriendo.

-Perfecto. Ahora me voy, a ustedes tres los veré después. –Empezó a caminar a la chimenea pero antes de irse volvió a hablar.- Y, Harry, saluda a Snape de mi parte y si tienes problemas con algún ensayo haz lo que hacía yo y dile a Remus que te los haga.

-Sirius, cállate. –Le dijo Lily de inmediato.- No hagas eso, Harry, ninguna de las dos.

El aludido soltó una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice a Harry antes de desaparecer.

Harry rió y miró con nostalgia como su padrino desaparecía entre las llamas. De verdad lo iba a extrañar.

* * *

Atravesar la barrera había sido fácil, más de lo que esperaba de hecho y no entendía porque se había puesto nervioso; posiblemente por ser la primera vez que tendría que pasar através de una pared de ladrillos a mitad de King's Cross con un carrito de equipaje lleno. Tenía que admitir que haber tenido a James y a Lily a su lado había facilitado mucho el proceso, Harry no podía negar que últimamente eso facilitaba muchas cosas.

Su corazón empezó a latir increíblemente más rápido cuando aparecieron en ese andén tan legendario que nunca creyó llegar a conocer. No sabía si era el ambiente, los niños corriendo mientras saludaban a sus amigos y se despedían de sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez era el imponente tren con su orgullosa placa que rezaba _Expreso de Hogwarts_ y queesperaba el momento de arrancar o si simplemente era la emoción que sentía, pero el andén 9¾ era el lugar más mágico en el que había estado.

-¿Reconoces a alguien? –Le preguntó Lily a James mientras se hacían paso por la multitud con el carrito.- Me gustaría saludar viejos compañeros.

-No veo a nadie… ¡Espera! ¡Ese de allá! –James señaló por encima de ellos a alguien que Harry no podía ver.- Anderson creo que era su apellido, saliste con él un día, ¿cierto?

-Oh… Cierto. –Lily se sonrojó y desvío la mirada de donde James señalaba.- Era un chico agradable.

-¿Y qué pasó? –Preguntó James entre risas.- ¿Trató de llegar a segunda base en la primera cita?

-Que asco. –Murmuró Harry tratando de alejar las imágenes mentales.

-No seas bestia, Potter. –Le dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Fue muy amable, simplemente no funcionó pero la pasamos bien.

-¿En serio? –La veía con una expresión burlona y divertida.- ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo entonces?

-Lo haría si quisiera. –Bufó Lily.

-Bien, hazlo entonces, si no lo haces asumiré que la cita terminó mal… Porque quiso llegar a segunda.

-Eres un idiota. –Lily lo veía enfadada pero desvío la mirada pensativa.- Iré a saludarlo para que te calles, espera aquí.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que Lily se separaba de ellos para atravesar el andén en busca del tal Anderson, no entendía como podía caer en los juegos de James después de tanto tiempo.

-Bien, ahora que nos deshicimos de ella… -Empezó a decir James cuando Lily estuvo lo bastante lejos.- Sígueme.

No le dio tiempo de verlo como si estuviera loco o de preguntarle de que rayos hablaba porque James lo guió hacia una esquina apartada del lugar. Le indicó que dejara el carrito pegado a una pared porque no le pasaría nada y los hizo esconderse tras una columna desierta donde nadie podía verlos.

-James, que está…

-Shhh, no hay tiempo para preguntas, niño. Evans volverá pronto. –Se apresuró a decir James sacando algo de su chaqueta.- Hay algo que quiero darte antes de que te marches.

Dicho eso, sacó un tumulto amorfo que parecía ser una tela, lo deshizo para que cayera con elegancia hasta casi rozar el suelo y mostrar que era una especie de sábana de un material muy particular que Harry nunca había visto.

-¿Quieres darme una…? –Harry lo miró con una ceja levantada.- ¿Una capa?

-No es cualquier capa, niño. –Dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco divertido.- Este es el secreto detrás de todas las bromas que los chicos y yo hicimos durante años… Uno de los secretos al menos.

Harry no quitó su expresión de confusión y empezaba a preguntarse si su padre se había vuelto loco.

-Es muy importante que la cuides, Harry y que no dejes que _nadie_ en quien no confíes al 100% la utilice. –James ahora se veía muy serio, ya sin rastro de diversión en su rostro.- Puedes decirle a Hannah pero eso es todo, nadie más.

-James, es solo una capa. –Le dijo Harry como si fuera un niño de cinco años.- ¿A quien voy a querer decirle que tengo una capa vieja?

-Estira el brazo.

-¿Qué? No quiero…

-Haz lo que te digo, niño. Dame el brazo.

Harry bufó fastidiado aun sin comprender, decidió hacer caso aunque una parte de él tenía miedo de que James fuera a jugarle una broma justo antes de partir.

Por eso se sobresaltó y los ojos casi abandonaron su rostro cuando vio como James envolvía la capa en su brazo y este desaparecía, solo así. Parpadeó varias veces de manera incrédula pero su brazo no estaba. Era invisible.

-¿Es…? ¿Es una…? ¿Una…?

-Sí, es una. –Lo interrumpió James removiendo la capa y volviendo a doblarla.- Y como sabrás, no las encuentras en el callejón Diagon durante una rebaja.

-¿Pero de donde la sacaste? –Preguntó Harry aun sin creérselo.- ¿Por qué me la das a mí?

-Era de mi padre, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones. –Mientras hablaba James tenía un brillo particular en los ojos.- Él me la dio a mí en mi primer año y no lo se. –Se encogió de hombros.- Se supone que yo se la pasaría a mi hijo así que eso hago.

El pecho de Harry se encogió ante eso y esbozó una sonrisita algo incómoda pero feliz. Nunca había tenido algo heredado y hubiese deseado tenerlo, de repente la capa entre sus brazos adquirió un peso más grande, un peso emocional.

-No… No se que decir, James…

-No tienes que decir nada. –Le aseguró su padre con una sonrisa.- Solo espero que la uses bien y no te metas en tantos problemas como yo. –Subió las cejas de manera irónica.- No importa lo que Sirius diga, pasar los sábados castigados no siempre valía la pena.

Harry asintió y se guardo la capa con delicadeza dentro de la chaqueta, se impresionó al ver lo práctica que era para esconder.

-Cuídala, ¿si? Es… -James esbozó una sonrisa más soñadora y nostálgica.- _Especial._

-Lo haré, lo prometo. -Respondió Harry sonriendo.- Gracias, James.

James asintió con una sonrisa. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un momento en el que Harry sintió como ese hilo invisible que se había estado tejiendo entre ellos durante ese último mes se hacía más fuerte.

-Bien, volvamos antes de que Evans no nos encuentre y se vuelva loca.

El chico rió y se apresuró a seguir a su padre de regreso al caos del andén. Sus cosas seguían intactas donde las había dejado, con la diferencia de que ahora Hedwig tenía una expresión fastidiada en el rostro. Llevaba dos días con ella pero Harry empezaba a notar que su lechuza tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

James ayudó a Harry a subir su equipaje al tren y después se hicieron paso de nuevo entre la gente para buscar a Lily. Mientras Harry movía el cuello tratando de encontrarla pudo divisar a la familia con la que se habían encontrado en el Mundial, los tres veía hacia todos lados con expresiones de rechazo y desdén, el amigo de Hannah, Draco, estaba ahí y llevaba túnicas de color verde y plateado con el sello de la serpiente en ellas. Harry sintió rabia al recordar su primer encuentro pero después tragó saliva, nervioso.

-James. –Lo llamó, dejando salir una pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta.- Esas personas desagradables que nos encontramos en el Mundial… Son familia de Sirius, ¿cierto?

James lo miró confundido pero después siguió el curso de su mirada y su expresión se llenó de entendimiento, suspiró y volvió la atención a Harry.

-Solo la mujer. Narcissa. –Dijo el nombre con un tono de voz agrio, como si fuera una mala palabra.- Es su prima, o lo fue al menos.

-Y ella… -Tragó saliva de nuevo.- Perteneció a Slytherin, ¿cierto? Al igual que su hijo.

-Toda la familia de Sirius perteneció a Slytherin. –Le explicó James algo incómodo por el tema.- Fue un escándalo cuando él quedó en Gryffindor, fue una de las razones para que lo expulsaran años después.

Harry tuvo un escalofrío y de repente sintió que las palmas le sudaban. Bajó la mirada al piso para que James no pudiera ver la expresión preocupada que se había adueñado de su rostro. Sin embargo, su padre ya había empezado a conocerlo muy bien.

-Oye, Harry, mírame. –Lo tomó por los hombros y se inclinó un poco para verlo a los ojos.- Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió, no quería tener que verlo a los ojos y que James se diera cuenta de lo aterrado que estaba pero este se negaba a dejarlo mirar para otro lado.

-Se que te he estado fastidiando con todo el tema de las casas y he hecho mucho énfasis en que deseo que quedes en Gryffindor pero lo que dice Lily es cierto. –A Harry esto lo sorprendió mucho y James sonrió divertido.- Hablo en serio. No importa en que casa quedes, ¿está bien? Nadie se enojara si no quedas en Gryffindor.

-Pero tú dijiste que… Que era la mejor casa… Que solo los mejores…

-Yo digo muchas cosas, Harry, no hagas caso a todas. –James puso los ojos en blanco a si mismo.- Gryffindor fue la mejor casa _para mí_ , la casa en la que quedes será la mejor para ti. No importa si eres un águila, un hurón o una serpiente, solo se tú mismo y estarás bien.

-Pero, Sirius él… Él odia a su familia. –Dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.- Y toda su familia es Slytherin, si yo quedó ahí él…

-Él hará un drama por dos semanas y después se le pasara. –Respondió James con tranquilidad.- Así es Sirius, pero eso no significa que te odiara por quedar en Slytherin. Te repito que nadie se enojara contigo.

-¿Ni siquiera tú?

-No, ni siquiera yo. –Le prometió con una sonrisa.- Solo quiero que aprendas a diferenciar entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal y que esos dos conceptos no vienen clasificados por casa. Haz eso y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

Harry sintió como se quitaba un enorme peso de los hombros. Sonrió aliviado, aun no entendía por que era tan importante lo que James pensara de él pero lo era, quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso y escucharlo decir que siempre lo estaría le daba tranquilidad.

-¡Harry! –Escuchó una conocida voz gritándole.

Se volteó hacia ella sonriendo y como siempre, el huracán de felicidad que era su mejor amiga casi lo hace caer cuando se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Que gusto me da de verte! –Exclamó Hannah guindada a su cuello.- ¡Es el día más feliz de todos! ¿No estás emocionado?

-Creo que tú estás emocionada por los dos. –Rió Harry abrazándola.- Y también me da gusto verte.

-La encontré de camino hacia acá. –Explicó Lily que también acababa de llegar con ellos.- Me quedé hablando con sus padres un rato.

-Mis padres la aman. –Comentó Hannah dejando ir a su amigo.- Mamá leía su columna todos los días y ahora creo que empeorara la obsesión.

Harry rió por lo bajo, empezaba a acostumbrarse a la habilidad que tenía Lily para agradar a todo el mundo.

-Te envían saludos; y a ti también, James.

-Pues diles que igualmente, Hannah. –Le dijo James con una sonrisa.- Por favor no dejes que Harry gaste todo el dinero en el carrito de las golosinas, sabemos que es el impulso que provoca la primera vez que lo ves.

Hannah rió y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía cinco años como para gastar todos sus galeones en chucherías.

Entonces escucharon el primer silbato del tren anunciando que pronto partiría. Harry posó la mirada en sus padres quienes lucían ansiosos. Era hora de despedirse.

-Iré a buscar un compartimiento, ¿si? –Le susurró Hannah al oído.- Te veo adentro.

Harry asintió y agradeció secretamente que le diera un momento para despedirse de sus padres. Su amiga se despidió y empezó su camino hacia el tren.

-Bien, creo que… -Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa.- Creo que es hora de irme.

-Sí, así es. –Le dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Tienes todo? ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Preguntas…?

-No, todo está listo. –Respondió Harry sonriendo.

-De acuerdo… Deberías subir entonces.

Harry los miró a ambos durante un momento y fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que tendrían que separarse.

Su corazón se cayó a su estómago al pensar que por tres meses ya no desayunaría con Lily ni jugaría Quidditch con James. Había estado tan emocionado por ir a Hogwarts que no había reparado en que eso significaba alejarse de sus padres, cosa que para cualquiera sería algo normal o incluso anhelado… Pero para Harry, que acababa de conocerlos, que solo tenía un mes junto a ellos no era una idea tan atrayente. De repente se sintió algo molesto, hace nada que se habían reunido y ahora tendrían que separarse de nuevo, por un momento deseo poder quedarse pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Harry? –Le preguntó James al darse cuenta de su expresión.- ¿Qué tienes?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Entonces se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, James. –Susurró pegado a su pecho.- Por… Pues por todo.

-Vamos, no te pongas sentimental ahora, niño. –Le pidió James con una voz que trataba de sonar divertida pero estaba algo temblorosa. Suspiró y lo apretó más contra él.- Cuídate y pásala bien… Ya verás que será fantástico.

No dijeron más nada, con esa conversación sobre la selección y sobre la capa de invisibilidad, Harry sentía que había cubierto todo con su padre.

Se alejó de él con una sonrisa que James le devolvió de una manera que a Harry le pareció casi forzada; empezaba a creer que Sirius tenía razón y de hecho se pondría a llorar.

Entonces se volvió hacia Lily y juro que quien se pondría a llorar sería él. Su madre lo veía con esa sonrisa especial, llena de ese algo que Harry aun no descifraba pero que tanto le gustaba, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Estudia, ¿si, Harry? Si quieres no seas como yo pero aplícate, se que serás excelente si te lo propones. –Le dijo Lily con la voz quebrada.- Diviértete mucho pero sobretodo cuídate, Harry, por favor.

-Lo haré, Lily, tranquila. –Le respondió él tratando de absorber todo lo bueno que lo hacía sentir ese abrazo.- Escribiré cada vez que pueda.

-Sí, por favor hazlo. –Le pidió ella antes de suspirar y apretarlo más.- Y Harry…

-¿Si?

Lily suspiró y le dio un suave beso en la parte de arriba de su cabello.

-Te quiero mucho.

Él tragó saliva disimuladamente. Pensó en responderle, quería hacerlo, de verdad quería… Pero no lo hizo.

Apretó su agarre en ella por un momento y después se separó. La miró para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero ella parecía no haber notado nada, seguía sonriéndole y le pasó una mano por la mejilla en una caricia que lo hizo sentir cálido.

-Los extrañaré, chicos. –Les dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y nosotros a ti también, niño. –Le respondió James despelucando más su cabello.- Dile a Mcgonagall que su estudiante favorito le manda saludos.

-Está bien. –Harry soltó una risa por lo bajo.- Nos vemos pronto.

-Nos vemos pronto, Harry. –Se despidieron ambos a unísono.

Harry les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar rumbo al tren a través de un andén ya casi vació.

Realmente iba a extrañarlos, más de lo que había esperado de hecho, pero pensar en todo lo que le esperaba por conocer y experimentar en Hogwarts lo hacía sentir extasiado y ansioso. Además ahora tendría algo que nunca había tenido… Un hogar al que regresar.

* * *

Lily se quedó observando como el tren se alejaba con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y las lágrimas apunto de traicionarla. Era difícil para ella, apenas le habían dado tiempo de procesar el hecho de que era madre y de repente tenía que ver a su hijo alejarse, la mayoría de la gente tenía once años para preparase para ese momento.

Tomó una bocanada de aire estabilizadora, debía estar tranquila, Harry estaría bien, después de todo iría al lugar más seguro del mundo y estaría bajo la protección de Dumbledore, nada le podía pasar mientras estuviera en Hogwarts y eso la hacía sentir muy tranquila.

Entonces sus pensamientos de mamá gallina fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como James sorbía por la nariz. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver de reojo como se pasaba la manga de la camisa por los ojos.

-No puede ser… -Empezó a decir volteándose por completo hacia él.- Potter, ¿estás llorando?

-¿Qué? Por favor, Evans. –James resopló como si le estuviera preguntando algo absurdo pero para su desgracia la voz se le quebró al final.- No seas ridícula.

Lily buscó sus ojos y cuando los encontró, por un microsegundo antes de James volviera a desviar la mirada, pudo darse cuenta de que los tenía brillantes y húmedos.

-¡Claro que estás llorando! –Tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no reír muy fuerte.- Aww, eres un papá tan sentimental.

-No estoy llorando, Evans. –Repitió James rascándose el lagrimal tratando de apartar una pequeña gota.- Solo es… El polvo que suelta el tren.

-¿Qué polvo suelta el tren? –Preguntó ella divertida.

-Ese polvo, el que le ponen para… -James buscó una respuesta pero al final bufó fastidiado.- ¡No estoy llorando!

-Umm, claro, Potter, desde luego. –Asintió ella con ironía.- Dime, ¿Cuánto crees que Sirius me pague si le llevó la foto que me pidió?

-No me molestes, Evans. –Le dijo él fastidiado pero empezando a sonreír.- Tú estabas a punto de hacer que se quedara al último instante.

Ella cambió su expresión por una menos burlona y más nostálgica.

-¿Para que te digo que no? –Preguntó con la voz algo apagada.- Lo voy a extrañar.

-Yo también, Evans. –James suspiró con la mirada puesta en el horizonte por donde ya había desaparecido el tren.- Estará bien, no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

-Sí, sí, claro que lo estará. –Concordó la pelirroja tratando de convencerse.- Obtendrá buenas notas y se divertirá, sin meterse en muchos problemas.

-Exacto, exacto… Bueno, hora de marcharnos.

La sonrisa de Lily se borró por completo en ese momento. Acababa de darse cuenta de una de las implicaciones que traía la partida de Harry.

-Oh sí, creo que es hora… -Murmuró ella en respuesta.- Em, ¿estamos en contacto?

James la miró con realización y Lily vio que acababa de darse cuenta de lo mismo que ella. Con Harry en la escuela, ya no tendrían excusa para verse aunque fuera para querer matarse a gritos y a hechizos. De repente se sentía más triste.

-Supongo si… Si Harry necesita algo tendremos que hablar y eso. –Razonó él como quien no quiere la cosa.- Y si queda en el equipo podemos ir juntos a los partidos.

-Claro, claro. –Respondió Lily sintiéndose más optimista.- Yo, em, estoy segura de que eso le gustaría.

-Puedes pasarte por el bar si quieres. –Le ofreció James con un encogimiento de hombros.- Cualquier noche que… No se, la casa invita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. –Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces se sumieron en un silencio algo incómodo mientras ambos se removían en su lugar sin saber bien que hacer o decir a continuación.

-Bueno… -Empezó a decir James.- Aun tenemos que volver a Londres.

-Por supuesto. –Soltó Lily sintiéndose estúpida de repente.- Vamos.

Él asintió y juntos empezaron a caminar hacia la barrera y mientras lo hacían, Lily se permitió aceptar por un brevísimo momento que durante esos tres meses Harry no sería el único que le haría falta.

* * *

Harry no podía entender como era posible que Hannah conociera a prácticamente todo el bendito tren, habían partido hacía ya como diez minutos y aun no se habían sentado porque la chica se seguía deteniendo en casi todos los compartimientos para saludar a alguien y además presentárselos a él.

No era que Harry se considerara una persona asocial u odiosa pero definitivamente no tenía esa habilidad para hacer amigos con solo respirar que ella tenía.

-Han, no quiero matar tus ánimos. –Le dijo a la chica mientras salían de otro compartimiento.- ¿Pero podrías dejar un momento tu necesidad de socializar con todo el mundo? Me quiero sentar.

-Hey, no te pongas celoso. –Le dijo ella con voz burlona pasándole un brazo por el cuello.- Tranquilo, a ti te quiero más que a los otros.

-No estoy celoso. –Respondió quitándosela de encima y poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Solo me quiero ir a sentar.

-Y estás celoso. –Harry le dedicó una mirada significativa y ella levantó las manos en un gesto de paz.- Está bien, está bien, busquemos a Ron y a Hermione para sentarnos con ellos.

Él asintió y empezó a seguirla a través del vagón. No podía negar que parte de su incomodidad con conocer tanta gente era que le hicieran tantas preguntas sobre por que iba a entrar en 4to año, lo menos que quería era pensar en eso. Aunque tenía que admitir que tener a Hannah era una ventaja, ella explicaba todo por él rápido y fácil, además gracias a ella estaba un paso adelante en toda la cuestión de hacer amigos.

-Aquí están. –Le avisó la chica deteniéndose frente a un compartimiento.- Está silencioso, gracias a Merlín que no están peleando.

Harry quiso preguntar de donde venía el comentario pero entonces Hannah abrió la puerta deslizable del compartimiento. Hermione estaba sentada leyendo atentamente el _Profeta_ de ese día y Ron estaba acostado en el asiento del frente comiendo ranas de chocolate.

-Oh hola, Harry. Hola, Hannah. –Los saludó Hermione, levantando la vista de su periódico y sonriéndoles.- Nos estábamos preguntando donde estarían, no los vimos en el andén.

-Hola, chicos. –Los saludó Ron subiendo la cabeza, le sonrió a Harry divertido.- Déjame adivinar, ¿estaba presentándote a todo el tren mientras hacía su recorrido social anual?

-Naaa, no fue todo el tren. –Harry le siguió el juego.- Le faltó presentarme al conductor.

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír bajo la mirada asesina de Hannah y la divertida de Hermione, ellas se sentaron juntas y Ron se enderezó en el asiento para que Harry se sentara junto a él.

-Está bien, búrlate. –Le dijo Hannah a Harry algo picada.- No te seguiré ayudando a que hagas amigos.

-No los necesita. –Le respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya nos tiene a nosotros.

Harry sonrió algo aliviado, al menos eso era un peso menos.

-Nos preocupamos mucho durante el Mundial, Harry. –Le dijo Hermione con una expresión algo afligida.- El padre de Ron nos dijo que viste a quien conjuro la marca.

-Y que además te atacó un Dementor. –Ron tuvo un escalofrío ante la idea.- ¿Qué tal fue? He escuchado que son aterradores.

-Lo son. –Respondió Harry con un hilo de voz, de repente le volvió a dar frío.- Fue como… No lo se, pero no se lo deseo a nadie.

-¿Y se ha sabido algo sobre el ataque? –Preguntó Hannah, por fortuna para Harry, cambiando el tema.- ¿Ha habido arrestos o…?

-Nada, solo especulaciones y teorías. –Dijo Hermione con el seño fruncido pasándole el periódico.- Sigue apareciendo en las noticias pero _El Profeta_ asegura que el Ministerio lo tiene todo controlado. –La chica bufó.- Si lo tuvieran controlado al menos tendrían una idea de lo que pasó o de quien conjuro la marca.

-Papá dice que por eso no dicen nada, porque no tienen idea y no quieren que parezca que no pueden controlar la situación. –Respondió Ron antes de poner los ojos en blanco.- El idiota de Percy se cree el cuento del Ministerio y dice que es para no alarmar.

-Eso no tiene sentido. –Agregó Hannah, incrédula.- Si un montón de Mortífagos ataca un área supuestamente resguardada creo que el momento de alarmarse ya llegó.

Harry quiso concordar con todo lo que los otros tres decían pero sus ojos se habían quedado pegados a la página del periódico que Hannah tenía abierto en su regazo. Era la fotografía de la marca del Mundial, moviéndose y acechándolo como en sus pesadillas. Tuvo un millón de flashbacks de esa noche y desvío la vista rápidamente a la vez que se rascaba la cicatriz de manera distraída.

-Aun no puedo creer que enviaran Dementores. –Dijo Hermione luciendo muy indignada.- Ya es suficiente con que los utilicen en Azkaban para que también se los lancen a las personas normales.

-No empieces, Hermione. –Le pidió Ron fastidiado.- El que está en Azkaban merece estar ahí, los Dementores son su castigo.

-¡Es un trato totalmente inhumano, Ron! –Exclamó la chica, poniéndose roja.- ¡Ni el peor criminal merece pasar la eternidad así!

-A mí no me importaría ver a Snape así. –Murmuró Ron con una sonrisita.

Harry vio como Hannah reprimía una risa que no dejó salir por respeto a su amiga que cada vez se veía más enfadada.

-No sabes lo que dices, Ronald. –Soltó Hermione con rotundidad.- Las personas se vuelven locas debido a esas criaturas, ni Dumbledore las aprueba… ¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer? Enviar una carta.

-Ay no, Hermione, no empieces con las cartas otra vez.

-¡Yo pienso que es una idea muy buena! –La apoyó Hannah con una sonrisa.- ¡Yo te ayudaré a escribirla! Y podemos hablar con más personas para que las firmen y así…

Ron puso los ojos en blanco hacia las dos chicas y se volvió hacia Harry con una mirada fastidiada y cansada.

-Dime algo, ¿siempre es así de entusiasta o solo en la escuela?

-Ella nació así. –Le aseguró Harry divertido.- Yo solo la dejó ser y ya.

-En serio, cuando se juntan son insoportables. –Le susurró viendo a las chicas de reojo.- Siempre quieren mandar cartas y hacer campañas. Que bueno que estás aquí, me vuelven loco.

La verdad era que Harry no podía culparlo; él mismo a veces se sentía abrumado por todas las ideas que Hannah tenía y el entusiasmo de su amiga, le gustaba que fuera así pero a veces lo cansaba.

-En fin, supongo que estarán un rato en eso. –Le dijo Ron sacando otras dos ranas de chocolate de su bolsillo.- ¿Gustas? El carrito no debe tardar, me alcanza para otra después.

-Gracias. –Respondió Harry tomando el chocolate.- Te la devolveré cuando pasé el carrito.

Ron le dijo que no hacía falta pero en verdad Harry quería hacerlo, James le había dado demasiados galeones y si solo se los gastaban en él después el cargo de conciencia sería muy grande.

-¿Quién te tocó? –Le preguntó Ron con la boca llena de chocolate.

-Flamel de nuevo. –Respondió Harry viendo decepcionado su tarjeta.- Tengo como cinco ya, empiezo a agarrarle idea al sujeto.

-Um, yo solo tenía una y Fred me la robó. –El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco enfadado.- Me tocó Ojoloco Moody y tengo tres, ¿quieres cambiar?

-En verdad nunca había encontrado una, gracias. –Intercambiaron las tarjetas y se las guardaron en sus respectivos bolsillos.- Igual Lily tiene una fotografía con él en su casa así que…

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo sobresaltar a Harry.- ¿Tu mamá conoce a Ojoloco Moody? ¿El viejo auror?

-Emm, sí, algo así. –Respondió Harry extrañado por la reacción de Ron.- James también lo conoce, lucharon con él en la guerra o algo así…

-¡¿Tus padres pelearon en la guerra?! –Harry empezaba a temer que los ojos de Ron se salieran de su rostro.- ¡Eso es genial! Bueno, mis tíos también pelearon en la guerra pero no los conocí… ¡A tus padres los conozco! Merlín, Fred tiene razón, tu familia es genial.

Harry le dedicó una pequeña y casi amarga sonrisa; estaba seguro de que si Ron se enteraba de las consecuencias que había traído que sus padres pelearan en la guerra entonces no le resultaría tan genial.

-¿Y como es Moody? ¿Te han contado? Papá dice que es muy extraño aunque lo ha visto pocas veces.

-Lily dice que es muy estricto y James que es un genio, ambos están de acuerdo en que es demasiado paranoico. –Recordó Harry, riendo internamente ante lo extraño que era que esos dos concordaran en algo.- Y Sirius dice que está loco de remate pero Peter afirma que más loco está él porque siempre lo hacía enfadar.

-Por supuesto que está loco, el tipo perdió casi la mitad del cuerpo combatiendo magos tenebrosos. –Rió Ron.- Por cierto, ¿Por qué llamas a tus padres por sus nombres? Mamá me mataría si me escucha haciendo eso.

-Eso… Es una larga historia. –Respondió Harry con una sonrisa algo incómoda.- No he pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos como para llamarlos así.

El rostro de Ron reveló que acababa de recordar algo y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

-Ah sí, Hannah… -Se aclaró la garganta.- Entiendo, entiendo.

Harry supuso que si Hannah les había contado sobre él a Ron y a Hermione entonces sabrían que hasta hace menos de un mes el chico había vivido en un hogar de acogida. No era que le molestara, pero Ron parecía haberse puesto muy incómodo y así la conversación había decaído, se quedaron ahí sentados escuchando la plática de las chicas sobre Dementores y regulaciones del Ministerio.

-¡Listo, terminamos! –Exclamó Hannah poniéndose de pie con un pergamino en la mano.- Ahora firmen aquí.

-¿Ya lo escribieron? –Le preguntó Harry divertido con una ceja levantada.- Les tomó como cinco minutos.

-Eso se llama eficiencia, Harry. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa orgullosa.- Deberías aprender a usarla, ahora firma.

-¿Por qué querríamos firmar eso? –Preguntó Ron fastidiado.- No es como si alguien fuera a leerlo.

-No es importante si lo leen o no, Ron. –Le dijo Hermione decidida.- El punto es que te unas a una causa que importa porque es lo correcto.

Harry observó divertido como Ron ponía los ojos en blanco y seguía quejándose de que todo el asunto era una tontería… Pero de todas maneras tomaba el pergamino y la pluma que Hannah le tendía y firmaba la carta, empezaba a entender como era la dinámica ahí. Él también firmó, en parte porque si le parecía una buena causa y en parte porque sabía que Hannah no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera.

-¡Perfecto! Iré a buscar más firmas y la enviamos al llegar. –Anunció la rubia empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.- Ya vuelvo.

-Juro que todo su optimismo haría sonreír a un Dementor. –Bromeó Ron cuando ella salió, haciendo reír a Harry.

-Dime, Harry, ¿ya decidiste que electivas tomaras?

-Ya se había tardado mucho…

-Aritmancia, criaturas mágicas y adivinación. –Respondió Harry, ignorando el comentario de Ron.- ¿Qué tal son esas?

-Aritmancia es horrible. –Opino Ron con la nariz fruncida.- Un montón de números sin sentido.

-Es muy útil en realidad e interesante. –Replicó Hermione.- Adivinación _sí_ es horrible.

-No, Trelawney es horrible, la materia es divertida. –La corrigió Ron antes de volverse hacia Harry.- Todos los años predice que alguien morirá, es divertido ver quien será.

-No es divertido, es un fraude y una pérdida de tiempo. –Dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Ojala Hannah te hubiera advertido de esa materia.

-Estarás conmigo, no te preocupes. –Le dijo Ron con un encogimiento de hombros.- La pasaremos bien.

-¿Y criaturas mágicas? –Preguntó Harry con una mueca, preocupado por haber tomado solo materias aburridas.- A Hannah le gusta.

-Esa es… -Hermione divagó, buscando la palabra correcta.- _Interesante._

-En verdad la tomamos por Hagrid. –Admitió Ron.- Es el profesor y se sentirá muy mal si escogemos otra materia.

-Ah sí, Han y mis padres me han hablado mucho de él. –Sonrió Harry, le habían hablado tan bien de Hagrid que ya sentía que le agradaba.- ¿Pero cual es el problema?

-Es que los métodos de Hagrid no son los más ortodoxos. –Suspiró Hermione.- Le gustan mucho sus criaturas y olvida que no a todos nos gustan tanto.

-Pero la mayoría del tiempo es una clase divertida, así que no te preocupes.

Harry quería preguntarles más sobre las asignaturas cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento. Se volteó con una sonrisa para hacerle a Hannah algún comentario gracioso pero la borró al instante al notar que no era ella quien había entrado.

-Weasley, como siempre es una sorpresa verte. –Dijo con una mueca irónica y cruel el chico del Mundial.- Sigo esperando que tu familia se vuelva tan pobres que no puedan ni costear el uniforme… Espera, acabo de recordar que todos lo comparten.

-Cierra la maldita boca, Malfoy. –Le espetó Ron, furioso.- Y lárgate de aquí.

Harry sentía como las venas le ardían por la rabia y no sabía que lo molestaba más, si el comentario que acababa de hacer, recordar el encuentro del mundial, que el chico tuviera pinta de creerse el amo del universo o que Hannah considerara a ese Draco Malfoy como una persona digna de su amistad. Tal vez era todo junto.

-Como verás, Malfoy, Hannah no está aquí ahora. –Le informó Hermione con una expresión seria y la cabeza en alto.- Así que lo mejor será que te vayas.

Por un brevísimo segundo, Harry juró que las pálidas mejillas de Malfoy se habían teñido de rosa pero no pudo estar seguro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de dos chicos altos, corpulentos y con aspecto de idiotas, como unos troll miniatura, que estaban parados detrás de Malfoy como guardaespaldas.

-No es que sea tu problema, Granger pero no estoy aquí por Hannah. –Le respondió él dedicándole una mirada de desdén, luego se volvió hacia Harry.- Vine a conocer a su nuevo amigo.

Harry subió una ceja sin perder su expresión hostil a la vez que el chico se dejaba caer en el lugar vacío a su lado.

-Draco Malfoy. –Se presentó con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.- Ellos son Crabbe y Goyle. –Señaló a sus guardaespaldas.- Supongo que Han te ha hablado de mí.

Harry sintió cosquillas en sus nudillos por la repentina necesidad de golpear a ese chico engreído en la cara. Había entendido perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras y ahora comprendía porque estaba ahí.

-Harry Potter. –Se presentó, tratando de no dejar entrever ninguna emoción.- Hannah me ha hablado de muchas personas, posiblemente te haya mencionado… A ti sí debió haberte hablado de mí.

Se sintió muy satisfecho consigo mismo al ver como los ojos de Malfoy se oscurecían, posiblemente por la rabia.

-Algo me ha dicho. –Respondió Malfoy con una mueca.- Eres el chico del orfanato, ¿cierto?

Reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, ¿en serio? ¿Pensaba que eso iba a ofenderlo?

-Sí, ese mismo. Nos conocemos desde los seis años más o menos. –Dijo Harry con intención.

-Ya, yo la conocí el primer día de primer año. –Malfoy hablaba con una suficiencia irritante.- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde entonces.

Odio sentir que eso si lo había afectado; por supuesto que en los últimos cuatro años ese idiota debía haber pasado más tiempo con Hannah que él. No sabía en que momento la conversación se había convertido en una competencia por ver quien era más amigo de la chica pero realmente era una estupidez. Harry era su mejor amigo y Malfoy solo hacía el ridículo.

-Me preguntó como sería posible eso. –Siseó Harry con una sonrisa llena de ironía.

Se mantuvieron la mirada de manera desafiante y hostil en absoluto silencio por unos cinco minutos en los que Harry sentía como el ambiente se volvía más frío y tenso. Malfoy fue el primero en romperlo.

-Te preguntaras por que quería hablar contigo. –Harry no respondió, en verdad no le importaba.- He pasado estos últimos años tratando de que Hannah deje de juntarse con personas… _Inadecuadas._

Dijo eso dedicándole rápidas miradas de desprecio a Ron y a Hermione, Harry sintió como la mano del primero viajaba hasta el bolsillo donde debía tener guardada la varita.

-Y supuse que con tu ayuda podríamos ayudarla a cambiar su camino. –Continuó Malfoy con aire engreído.- Aun estás a tiempo de unirte al bando correcto… No te conviene amistar con los equivocados.

El mes que Harry había pasado conviviendo con Sirius y James empezaba a hacer efecto en él ya que sentía la inmensa necesidad de partirle la cara a Malfoy y no tener ningún tipo de remordimiento y estuvo a punto de levantarse y hacerle honor a su padre y a su padrino… Pero la convivencia con Lily y con Remus también había hecho efecto en él y en el fondo sabía que esa era la forma correcta de actuar.

-No te preocupes. –Respondió Harry con hostilidad.- Ya me di cuenta de quien es el equivocado.

Todo rastro de ironía, burla o engreimiento se borró de golpe de la cara de Malfoy para llenarse de rabia, indignación y desprecio.

Se puso de pie con una actitud que quería parecer intimidante pero Harry se concentró en lucir tan aburrido como podía.

-Mi padre tenía razón. –Le espetó Malfoy con displicencia.- No eres más que un traidor a la sangre como tu padre y el desertor de su amigo.

Toda la racionalidad que Harry había tratado de mantener hasta ese momento se esfumó con esa simple frase.

Se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a Malfoy de manera desafiante, listo para dar pelea, no le importaba que sus amigos gorilas acabaran de entrar también al compartimiento, lo hacía sentir seguro que Ron también se hubiera puesto de pie.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! –Los llamó Hermione ansiosa.- ¡No caigan en su juego!

Ambos la ignoraron. Harry llevó la mano hasta el bolsillo donde tenía la varita, preparado para sacarla y ganarse su primera detención del año.

-¡Chicos, encontré muchas firmas en…! –La voz energética de Hannah se cortó de golpe al ver la escena que se había armado en su compartimiento.- ¿Draco? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

De no haber estado tan enajenado por el desprecio que Malfoy lo hacía sentir, Harry se habría dado cuenta de lo irónico que era que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, ambos chicos se habían relajado visiblemente ante la aparición de Hannah y habían dado un paso hacia atrás, manos lejos de las varitas.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Malfoy quitó su expresión de superioridad y la cambió por una sonrisa _humana_ para posarla en Hannah que se había parado junto a ellos y los veía con sospecha.

-Nada, Han, todo está bien. –Le aseguró con calma.- Solo vine a buscarte y me estaba presentando con tu amigo Potter, solo eso.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza y se volvió hacia Harry como buscando una confirmación; él suspiró resignado y asintió, dándole la razón.

-Ah, de acuerdo… -Susurró Hannah, obviamente sin creérselo. Luego volvió a adquirir su típico semblante alegre y optimista.- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato, Draco? A los chicos no les molesta.

-A mí me molesta. –Murmuró Ron y Harry bufó en acuerdo.

-No te preocupes, Han, ya nos íbamos. –Le respondió Malfoy sin dejar de sonreírle.- Pásate más tarde por mi compartimiento, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero escuchar sobre tu verano.

-Seguro. –Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Hablamos después.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco de manera descarada, Hannah no podía ser tan buena con la gente, no era normal.

Malfoy le dedicó una última sonrisa a Hannah antes de voltearse, sin dedicarle otra mirada a Harry, Ron o Hermione, y hacerles una seña a sus amigos para que se fueran de ahí. Cuando los cuatro chicos estuvieron solos de nuevo el ambiente volvió a recuperar su estado natural sin tensión.

-Y… ¿De que hablaban con Draco? –Preguntó Hannah con inocencia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione le clavaron miradas asesinas al mismo tiempo haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y los viera sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me miran así?

-¡¿Cómo es posible que seas amiga de ese imbécil?! –Preguntó Harry tratando, infructuosamente, de no elevar la voz.

-Bienvenido al club. –Bufó Ron, volviéndose a sentar.

-Nos hemos estado haciendo esa misma pregunta desde primer año. –Suspiró Hermione.

-¡Ay no! No se pongan en ese plan tan rápido. –Les pidió Hannah afligida.- Ni hemos llegado al castillo, ¿Por qué no intentamos ser amables este año?

-¡Ve y díselo a tu estúpido amiguito! –Exclamó Harry enfadado.- ¡Él vino aquí a insultar a todo el mundo!

La mirada de Hannah viajo rápidamente hacia Hermione, luciendo alarmada. La segunda simplemente negó con la cabeza haciendo que la primera se relajara.

Sin entender Harry se volvió hacia Ron con una mirada interrogativa pero él le hizo un ademán indicándole que no quería saber.

-Insultó a la familia de Ron, solo porque sí. –Le informó Harry.- ¡Y dijo que Ron y Hermione eran personas "inadecuadas"! ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Hannah suspiró y les dedicó una mirada de disculpa a sus dos compañeros antes de sentarse junto a Hermione.

-Lo siento, chicos. –Murmuró Hannah con la vista en sus manos entrelazadas.- Él no siempre piensa antes de hablar y…

-No tienes que disculparte ni hacer excusas por él, Han. –Le cortó Hermione de inmediato.- Es una persona horrible y no se cuando vas a entenderlo.

-No digas eso, Hermione. –Le pidió la chica con un hilo de voz.- Hablaré con él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Has hablado con él desde primer año. –Ron puso los ojos en blanco.- Y cada vez viene peor. Está dañado, olvídalo.

-¡No está dañado, Ron! –Exclamó Hannah a la defensiva.- ¡Es solo que…!

-Llamó a James "traidor de la sangre." –La interrumpió Harry de manera hostil.- Y a Sirius desertor.

Hannah calló de inmediato y su rostro perdió un poco de su color y de su alegría natural. Harry sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sentarse; odiaba cuando su amiga se ponía en un estado tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado en ella pero tenía que intentar que entrara en razón.

-Es culpa de su familia. –Murmuró Hannah de manera testaruda.- Lo llenan de prejuicios y de odio, pero él es bueno en el fondo, si lo conocieran…

-Ya te dije que no quiero conocerlo. –Le cortó Harry.

-Nosotros sí lo conocemos. –Respondió Hermione.- Y no hay nada bueno sobre él.

-Sí, Han, entiéndelo de una vez. –Agregó Ron.

La aludida suspiró afligida antes de voltear la mirada y posarla en la ventana para ver el paisaje.

-Creo que iré a ponerme el uniforme. –Anunció Hermione después de unos minutos en silencio.- Quiero repasar unos ensayos antes de llegar.

-Yo iré a buscar a la señora del carrito. –Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.- Necesito azúcar después de esto y no esperaré a que vuelva.

Los dos amigos salieron del compartimiento dejando a los _otros_ dos amigos sentados en silencio y sumidos en sus pensamientos y en el paisaje frente a ellos.

No era un silencio incómodo, no existían silencios incómodos entre Harry y Hannah pero tampoco era agradable quedarse sin decir nada después de una discusión.

-No estés enojado conmigo. –Le pidió ella de repente.

-No lo estoy.

Esa era una mentira a medias, no estaba increíblemente enojado pero sí un poco, no le gustaba que Hannah, tan bondadosa y cariñosa como era, fuera amiga de un chico tan imbécil como ese, no le gustaba que lo defendiera tanto, le causaba una sensación amarga en la boca del estómago.

Un momento después, Hannah se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a Harry, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Él posó su mirada en ella quien lo veía con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia a la vez que batía las pestañas exageradamente.

-Anda, no estés enojado. –Volvió a pedirle con un pequeño puchero.- Por favor.

Harry sintió como toda su molestia se derretía en un instante, reprimió una sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, ¿sí lo sabes, no?

-Lo se. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Y por eso me quieres.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, divertido. A veces le resultaba simplemente imposible estar enfadado con ella.

Tal vez porque en el fondo no quería estarlo; seguía nervioso por llegar a la escuela, sabía que la escuela sería difícil y quería, _necesitaba,_ a Hannah a su lado durante todo el proceso.

Y definitivamente no iba a dejar que Draco Malfoy se entrometiera entre ellos.

* * *

Harry se había equivocado. El lugar más mágico en el que había estado no era el andén 9¾, _Hogwarts_ lo era.

El día que la había ido a visitar con su familia le había parecido majestuoso pero ahora estaba lleno de vida, no solo por el conglomerado de niños que se seguían acumulando frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor charlando y riendo, sino también por los colores de sus túnicas que se mezclaban y se confundían, los cuadros lucían más alegres y platicadores que la última vez, se veían interesados por todo lo que decían los niños, ¡incluso estaban los fantasmas! No los había visto en la ocasión anterior.

Lo único que podía arruinar su felicidad por estar ahí eran todos los ojos confundidos y sorprendidos que se le quedaban viendo; las miradas lo habían seguido por el tren y en los carruajes también, no los culpaba, seguramente era la primera vez que veían a un chico tan grande entrar a la escuela por primera vez pero en verdad habría agradecido un poco más de discreción. Ya quería saber a que casa pertenecería, se sentía como un renegado usando las túnicas totalmente negras entre tanto amarillo, rojo, verde y azul.

-¿No tienes que ir a formarte allá? –Le preguntó Ron de repente.

Harry vio a donde le señalaba y frunció el seño al ver una formación de niños sin colores en la túnica.

-¿Por qué tendría que ir para allá?

-Pues para la ceremonia. –Respondió el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- No puedes sentarte en una mesa hasta que te seleccionen a una casa.

Harry se tensó de inmediato.

-Pero… No tengo que ir con ese montón de niños. -Tragó saliva, nervioso.- ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Respondió Hermione con seguridad.- Todos tenemos que pasar por ahí al llegar.

El chico se volvió a buscar la mirada de Hannah con una expresión casi en suplica.

-¿Qué? Yo no lo se. –Ella se encogió de hombros con una mirada de disculpa.- Supongo que tienes que ir con ellos… Si Hermione lo dice es verdad.

Harry suspiró afligido y preocupado. Perfecto, ahora no solo tendría que desfilar delante de todo el colegio sino que tendría que hacerlo con niños de once años, iba a lucir ridículo, sería el hazmerreír de todos y apenas era su primer día.

Seguía hundiéndose en ese pozo de autocompasión y vergüenza cuando una voz severa lo llamó. Se volteó y se encontró con la mirada seria de la profesora Mcgonagall que caminaba hacia él.

-Potter, al fin te encuentro. –Le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.- Necesito que me acompañes antes de que empiece todo.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó Harry confundido.- ¿A dónde quiere que…?

-A mi oficina, Potter. –Le cortó la profesora.- Y ustedes tres vayan a la mesa de Gryffindor, en pocos minutos empezará la ceremonia.

Los tres chicos asintieron y Harry sintió como el corazón le caía al estómago, no quería quedarse solo, quería ir con ellos así esa no fuera su casa. Les dedicó una mirada desesperada pero ellos simplemente le hicieron señas para que siguiera a Mcgonagall y le sonrieron de manera alentadora.

-¡Potter, apresúrate! –Lo llamó Mcgonagall con voz impaciente.- El tiempo no espera por nadie.

A pesar de lo poco que llevaba conociéndola, Harry presentía que no era sensato hacer enojar a esa profesora, así que se apresuró a seguirla de inmediato. Le dio tiempo de ver como Hannah articulaba "Buena suerte" con los labios, antes de darse la vuelta.

La profesora caminaba rápidamente através del castillo con Harry casi corriendo para seguirle el paso, tenía miedo de quedarse atrás y perder alguna de las escaleras que se movían a su antojo; sabía que si eso pasaba se acabaría el año antes de que encontrara él solo el camino devuelta.

Harry podía escuchar a unos cuadros cuchichear entre ellos y estuvo seguro de escuchar que uno preguntaba si James Potter no se había graduado hacía años; de no haber estado increíblemente nervioso se habría reído.

-Profesora. –La llamó Harry, casi sin aliento cuando Mcgonagall disminuyó el ritmo.- ¿Por qué vamos a su oficina? ¿No tengo que estar en la ceremonia de…?

-Luego de que seas seleccionado volveremos al comedor. –Respondió la mujer deteniéndose frente a una puerta.- Es un caso especial así que tu ceremonia será aparte.

Harry creyó por un segundo que las comisuras de la boca de Mcgonagall subían de manera cómplice pero lo más probable era que lo estuviera imaginando. De cualquier modo le alegraba saber que no tendría que ser seleccionado delante del resto del colegio.

Con un movimiento de varita, la puerta se abrió y Harry siguió a la profesora hacia adentro de ella. Se encontró dentro de una espaciosa oficina, no tan grande como la de Dumbledore, perfectamente pulcra y ordenada. En una esquina pudo notar una pequeña cama de gato. La profesora debía tener una mascota.

-Siéntate por aquí, Potter. –Le señaló un pequeño banco cerca de su escritorio.- Esto no debería tomar más de unos minutos.

Harry tragó saliva y caminó prácticamente temblando hasta sentarse en el banco que se sentía muy pequeño para él. No fue hasta que la profesora lo tomó que Harry se dio cuenta del viejo y desgastado sombrero que adornaba el escritorio.

Sabía como funcionaba, Hannah se lo había contado luego de su primer año, sabía perfectamente que todo su futuro dependía de la decisión de un antiguo sombrero mágico.

-¿Listo?

Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos a la vez que asentía, no sabía que tan listo estaba pero ya el momento había llegado.

La profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y empezó a escuchar una voz en su mente que _definitivamente_ no era la suya.

- _Um, interesante, veo cosas muy interesantes por aquí… -_ Dijo la voz quedamente.- _Veo talento, habilidades grandiosas y ganas de probarte a ti mismo… Mucha ambición, sí, señor, tal vez Slytherin sería una buena elección…_

Harry sintió como todos los músculos del cuerpo se le agarrotaban. Pensó en lo que James le había dicho en el andén y en lo que Lily le había estado repitiendo desde hacía semanas; no importaba en que casa quedara, nadie lo juzgaría… Pero no podía evitar encontrarse pensando _"No, por favor, en Slytherin no."_

 _-¿En Slytherin no? Yo no estaría tan seguro, tienes una mente maravillosa, veo un gran futuro frente a ti y la grandeza está asegurada para aquellos pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin._

No, en Slytherin había estado Voldemort, Harry no quería ser como él, no quería ese tipo de grandeza. También la familia de Sirius, Sirius odiaba a su familia, él no quería que Sirius lo odiara. _En Slytherin no, por favor…_

- _¿Entonces dónde te pondré? Escucho un corazón valiente latiendo con atrevimiento y lealtad, sí, necesitaras valentía para enfrentar tu camino… Tus padres estuvieron en Gryffindor, ¿será eso suficiente? ¿Es lo que quieres?_

En ese momento lo único que Harry podía ver eran las orgullosas sonrisas de James y Lily, brillando porque era como ellos, porque era valiente. _Sí, eso quiero, por favor Gryffindor, te lo suplico._

 _-Bien, si estás seguro, cada hombre escoge y forja su propio destino, siendo así te pondré en…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa cuando bajó la mirada y vio que sus túnicas se habían bañado de color escarlata. Realmente le gustaba ese color.

Y si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía escuchar que desde el fondo de su pecho salía el potente rugido de un león.

 **¡NO ME ODIEN!**

 **¡Antes de que me odien por siempre déjenme explicarles! Yo se que** _ **muchos**_ **estaban esperando que Harry quedara en Slytherin, se que este es un headcanon muy popular (creo que el más popular) que mucha gente disfruta leyendo y se que tenían expectativas de que lo pusiera ahí, sin embargo yo decidí dejarlo en Gryffindor por 2 razones: 1) Creo que de ponerlo en Slytherin la historia tendría que tomar otro rumbo y centrarse mucho en que tan diferente habría sido la vida de Harry de haber sido seleccionado en esa casa y aunque resulta interesante pensarlo esta historia no esta centrada en ese tema, no quiero que ese sea el foco de la trama y no me parece que amerite ese cambio. Y 2) Analicé la situación y llegué a la conclusión de que si Harry sin conocer a sus padres o a Remus y a Sirius no quería estar en Slytherin, de conocerlos (como es este caso) sus ganas de ser Gryffindor se habrían intensificado. Esas son mis excusas espero que sean suficientemente fuertes para evitar el odio u.u**

 **Como habrán visto les deje dos momentos de James siendo un padre maravilloso porque los huecos de mi corazón que JK abrió no se van a llenar solos! Espero poder cerrar los suyos también, un poquito al menos. Y nadie puede decirme que no habría llorado en el primer viaje de Harry a Hogwarts, por favor.**

 **Otra cosa es que no pensaba dejar que** _ **nadie**_ **le regalara a Harry su escoba más que Sirius JEJE solo disfrute dejando que Adam y James pelearan sin necesidad.**

 **Biennn, espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo perdón por el mínimo momento que ha habido de Hogwarts pero ahora si LES JURO que el próximo capítulo no saldremos de ahí.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, como siempre espero ansiosa sus críticas, preguntas y demás, nos estaremos leyendo pronto, un beso y los quiero enorme!**


	19. Anuncios y Antídotos

**Aviso : _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner es creación de la autora._**

 **¡Hola, mis amores! Estoy feliz por lo rápido que he vuelto con este capítulo, no tuve clases hoy así que estuve todo el día escribiendo, ¡Gracias a la gente de mi país que ama ir a marchar y suspender clases! Pensaba que me tomaría más de lo que pensaba pero me salió bastante rápido así que es un alivio. Algunas preguntas importantes serán respondidas aquí asi que estoy nerviosa y emocionada por que lean jejeje. C** **omo verán cambie la portada del fic y es que cada vez que veía la vieja me daba dolor de cabeza porque me parecía horrible, esta me gusta más (a pesar de que Lily sale como volando) ¿A ustedes les gusta?**

 **Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta he empezado a contestar por privado, se me hace más fácil así y además me parece que es más personal. Los reviews de Guest si los seguiré respondiendo por aquí porque no quiero dejar a nadie por fuera así que, vamos a eso:**

 **Valerya Cullen : No eres Guest pero no me dejó responderte al privado u.u También opino que sería interesante leer a Harry en Slytherin pero no se si soy la persona apropiada para escribirlo, gracias por la confianza pero no se si me saldría bien. Igual me alivia que te pareciera bien que lo pusiera en Gryffindor! Gracias por tu review y por leer, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, te mando un beso :***

 ** The Black Shield: Exacto, Sirius es Sirius *-* Y lo mismo que arriba, me parece que sería interesante leer a Harry en otra casa! Gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando la historia(L)**

 **Rouse : Mis labios están sellados. Por ahora no hay comentarios de parejas. **

**Continualooooo: JAJAJA AWW, continualo el fan, me has llenado de amor y de ganas de continuar este fic! No te preocupes, te haré caso y lo continuaré! Ay gracias por decir que la historia es perfecta a mí manera (aunque nada es perfecto obviously), créeme que a veces necesito recordar que efectivamente puedo hacer lo que quiera con esto jajaja así que gracias por decírmelo! Me encantó tu comentario y como ya dije: lo continuaré(L)**

 **Así que eso es todo! Vayan y disfruten de este capítulo y al final en la nota de autor he dejado una pequeña encuesta que amaría que leyeran y respondieran! Espero que disfruten este cap, los adoro:**

* * *

 **18\. Anuncios y Antídotos.**

Salió de la oficina de Mcgonagall con una enorme sonrisa y un sentimiento de alivio y felicidad tan grande que sentía que el pecho le explotaría en cualquier momento. Era un Gryffindor. El sombrero lo había puesto ahí. Era un Gryffindor como Hannah, Ron y Hermione, como Peter, Remus y Sirius… Como Lily y como James. Ya podía imaginar la sonrisa de orgullo de este último cuando se enterara, les escribiría a todos esa misma noche.

Harry se sentía tan feliz, optimista y, para que negarlo, valiente; que se atrevió a entregarle a Mcgonagall los saludos que le había enviado su estudiante favorito. Obtuvo como respuesta una torcida de ojos y una mirada severa pero nuevamente el chico pudo adivinar un pequeño deje de diversión en su sonrisa, definitivamente no era tan dura como aparentaba.

Se separaron al llegar a la entrada del gran comedor, la mujer se dirigió a los alumnos de primero que esperaban por su ceremonia y él atravesó las grandes puertas con la mirada gacha tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

Las cuatro grandes mesas ya estaban llenas por alumnos que charlaban y se reían ruidosamente, no le costó mucho reconocer la mesa de Gryffindor, _su nueva mesa_ , ya que graciosamente era la más ruidosa y los colores la delataban. Caminó hasta allá levantando unas cuantas miradas de extrañeza y ganándose un chillido de felicidad que, honestamente, ya se había esperado.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! –Exclamó Hannah sonriente, levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia él.- ¡Sabía que quedarías en Gryffindor!

Abrió los brazos de manera automática porque no había que ser adivino para saber que la chica se arrojaría sobre él en un inmenso abrazo. Lo hizo y Harry se lo devolvió, a pesar del sonrojo que le causo tener ahora más miradas clavadas en ellos dos, particularmente una que le quemaba la nuca desde la mesa de Slytherin.

-Han, la gente nos está mirando. –Le susurró él, algo mortificado.

-¡Que nos miren! ¡Estoy muy feliz para que me importe!

Harry suspiró a su pesar, él también estaba feliz pero seguía sin ser fanático de la idea de ser el centro de atención de tantas personas. Por suerte Hannah, en el fondo, entendía este matiz de su personalidad y se separó de él usando una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos. –Le indicó la chica empezando a caminar de regreso a la mesa.- Ya la ceremonia va a empezar.

Él la siguió y mientras caminaba notó la larga mesa que estaba al final del salón donde estaban sentados varios magos y brujas adultos, supuso que eran los profesores. De manera automática su mirada buscó a Remus a quien no le costó reconocer sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa junto a un profesor bajito con bigote.

Remus lo reconoció y recorrió sus túnicas con la mirada antes de mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo que le provocó al chico un sentimiento de calidez en el pecho. Le devolvió la sonrisa y Remus asintió como en un saludo, Harry no podía esperar para tener su primera clase con él.

Pero fue sacado el pequeño momento por una mano que lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo obligaba a sentarse.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Estás con nosotros! –Exclamó Ron, quien lo había hecho sentarse a su lado.- Sabía que esta sería tu casa, es la mejor de todas.

-¡Harry, que felicidad que estés aquí! –Le dijo Hermione sonriendo del otro lado de la mesa.- Ahora podremos estudiar juntos y hacer las tareas.

-¡Y animar juntos al equipo de Quidditch y dormirnos en Historia!

Harry rió ante lo diferente que eran los dos amigos; le recordaban un poco a él y a Hannah, se complementaban.

-No se imaginan el alivio cuando el sombrero dijo Gryffindor. –Les contó Harry con una sonrisa feliz.- Por un momento pensé que me mandaría a Slytherin.

-Ugh, no digas eso ni jugando. –Ron tuvo un escalofrío ante el pensamiento.- Esas serpientes te comerían vivo.

-Ron, no son serpientes literalmente. –Dijo Hannah poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No todos al menos.

-No empieces con tu campaña defensora de reptiles, Han…

-Shhh. –Les indicó Hermione poniéndose un dedo en la boca.- Ya va a iniciar.

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio a la vez que se abrían las puertas y entraba la profesora Mcgonagall con un montón de niños siguiéndola, viéndolo todo como venados encandilados por la luz.

La ceremonia de selección transcurrió sin contratiempos. Harry se la pasó toda agradeciéndole infinitamente a la Mcgonagall por haberlo llevado aparte, sus sospechas de que se habría visto ridículo junto a todos esos niños y sentado en esa silla tan pequeña se confirmaban mientras los veía pasar; ya estaba teniendo suficiente con las miradas extrañadas de sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

En determinado momento de la ceremonia, Harry recorrió con la mirada la mesa de los profesores y reconoció al hombre que había conocido en la oficina de Lily.

Al igual que la primera vez que lo había visto, Snape tenía una expresión fría e indescifrable, a Harry se le antojó que era como mirar una pared de mármol. De repente los ojos del profesor de pociones se encontraron con los suyos y el chico vio como los de éste se oscurecían. Harry tragó saliva y trató de sonreírle; al fin y al cabo era el mejor amigo de Lily y ella le había pedido que le diera una oportunidad antes de juzgarlo y que no hiciera caso a lo que todos decían sobre él.

Pero su sonrisa se borró en el mismo instante que Snape fruncía la nariz y le dedicaba una casi imperceptible pero bastante fuerte mirada de desprecio. Harry se apresuró a ver hacia otro lado, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que Snape ya lo odiaba sin siquiera conocerlo.

La selección concluyó con una niña que fue enviada a Ravenclaw y luego de los aplausos de su respectiva mesa, Mcgonagall recogió el banco y se retiró. Entonces Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se hizo silencio nuevamente, Harry lo observaba de manera expectante.

-¡Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts! –Los saludó el director con una cálida sonrisa.- Como siempre, tengo algunos anuncios que darles pero puedo escuchar sus estómagos rugiendo desde aquí, así que primero: disfruten del banquete.

Harry frunció el seño, ¿eso era todo? Pensaba que Dumbledore daría un discurso inaugural profundo y conmovedor, así era como se había imaginado al director. Quiso preguntar si el discurso vendría luego pero su mente fue bruscamente arrebatada del pensamiento en el momento en que la mesa delante de él se llenaba de comida.

-¡Por fin! –Exclamó Ron empezando a servirse pollo frito.- ¡El mejor momento de la noche!

Harry quiso darle la razón pero estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando todo lo que tenía delante de él. Nunca _en su vida_ había tenido tantos platillos para escoger, había de todo y no sabía por donde empezar o que servirse; todo eso hacía que la comida de Lily luciera como sobras y eso era decir bastante.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era comer y comer hasta saciarse, sin tener que hablar o pensar en otra cosa, pero por supuesto Hannah no iba a perder la oportunidad de presentarle a cuanta gente pudiera.

-¡Mira, Harry, ella es Parvati y su mejor amiga Lavender! –Exclamó Hannah señalándole a dos chicas que estaban sentadas junto a ellas.- ¡Él es Dean y Seamus y él es Neville…!

Hannah hablaba tan rápido y Harry estaba tan ocupado comiendo que era prácticamente inútil tratar de detenerse a tener una conversación real con las personas que estaba conociendo, se limitaba a sonreír y soltar cosas como "Hola" y "Un placer". Sin embargo cuando vio a ese chico, Neville, que le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa tímida y lo saludó de manera casi imperceptible, sintió mucha curiosidad, tanta que de hecho se tomó la molestia de dejar de comer.

-Hola, Neville. –Dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Hannah que ahora le presentaba gente de otros años.- Es un placer conocerte… Me resultas familiar, ¿te he visto antes?

-Um, no lo se. –Respondió Neville moviéndose incómodo en su lugar.- Em… Creo que mi abuela tiene una foto de mis padres en donde está tu papá… B-bueno creo que es tu papá, se parece a ti.

Entonces Harry recordó una vieja fotografía que había encontrado mientras ayudaba a James a limpiar su casa, en la foto salía él junto a Sirius, Remus, Peter y otras personas, le había preguntado de que era y le había dado una tajante respuesta sobre que era de la guerra y después la había vuelto a guardar. Recordó ver a un sujeto muy parecido a Neville parado unos puestos después de James.

-¡Ah, claro! Sí, es mi papá y tiene la misma foto en su casa. –Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sorprendido por la coincidencia.- Creo que pelearon juntos en la guerra o algo, ¿conoces la historia? A mí nadie… ¡Auch! –Exclamó cuando sintió una patada en la pantorrilla. Se volvió hacia Hannah quien comía con expresión inocente.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué hice que? –Respondió ella viéndolo extrañada.

-¡Me pateaste!

-No es cierto.

-¡Sí es cierto, tú…! ¡Auch! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

-Entonces ya cállate. –Siseó la chica entre dientes con una mirada significativa.

-¿Quieren dejar la pelea de amantes para otro momento? –Preguntó a gritos uno de los gemelos Weasley unos puestos más allá.

-¡Sí, algunos tratamos de cenar! –Gritó el otro con una expresión ofendida.- Al menos paren hasta que podamos escuchar bien.

-No zze mejtan dinde nu lus llaman. -Trató de decir Ron con la boca llena de comida.

-Eso es desagradable, Ronald. –Le dijo Hermione con una mueca de asco.- Por favor traga antes de hablar.

-Aja, Ronald, escúchala. –Se burló uno de sus hermanos.

Ron tragó y le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermano y después a Hermione.

-Oye, Harry, ¿harás las pruebas para Quidditch? –Le preguntó uno de los gemelos. Algo le decía que era George.- Nos falta un buscador, deberías intentarlo.

Harry sintió como se le cerraba la garganta y se le quitaba el hambre al escuchar eso.

-Em… No lo se. –Respondió nervioso.- Tal vez lo haga pero no creo que sea muy bueno.

-Inténtalo de todas formas. –Respondió ¿Fred? Con un encogimiento de hombros.- Angelina no estará en paz hasta que consigamos uno pronto.

-Angelina Johnson es la capitana de Gryffindor. –Le explicó Ron al oído.

-Hagamos un trato. –Le gritó Fred.- Nosotros le hablamos a Angelina de ti y tú nos consigues una cita con tu padre y su amigo.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó Harry confundido y sorprendido.- ¿Para que quieren algo así?

-Discutir. –Respondieron los gemelos a unísono.- Asuntos de negocios.

-¿Qué asuntos de…?

-Asuntos súper secretos. –Le cortaron ambos.

-Ignóralos. –Le dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Es mejor que no preguntes.

Harry suspiró resignado y continuó con su cena. Quería saber porque Hannah se había puesto así mientras hablaba con Neville y también quería saber que interés podrían tener los gemelos en hablar con James y Sirius, lo primero podía preguntárselo después a su amiga, lo otro tendría que pensar como averiguarlo

Cuando terminó su cena Harry sentía que nunca había estado tan lleno en su vida, había comido de todo y gran parte había sido por simple gula porque el hambre se le había pasado de inmediato. Se preguntaba como haría para no terminar rodando por el castillo si todas las comidas eran iguales a esa.

Se sentía cansado por el largo día y gracias al banquete ya empezaba a cabecear y se le cerraban los ojos. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ron si ya podían irse cuando Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y de inmediato todo quedó en silencio.

-¡Bien! Veo que como siempre nuestro delicioso banquete los ha dejado satisfechos. –Les dijo el director con una sonrisa.- Antes de que se retiren a sus dormitorios, quiero informarles de algunos acontecimientos que tendrán lugar este año.

-Un galeón a que repite lo del bosque prohibido. –Escuchó que murmuraba Seamus.

-No lo hará. –Respondió Dean.- Lo hace todos los años, ¿hasta cuando lo dirá?

-Primero que todo… -Continuó Dumbledore.- Quisiera recordarles que el pueblo de Hogsmeade está prohibido para los alumnos de primero y segundo año; mientras que los terrenos del bosque son zona prohibida para todo el estudiantado.

Harry escuchó como Dean gruñía por lo bajo y Seamus soltaba una risita.

-Y también tengo el doloroso deber de informarles que este año no se realizará la copa de Quidditch.

Un jadeo general de horror se escuchó en todo el comedor y Harry sintió que se le caía el corazón al estómago. Había estado muy emocionado por el Quidditch, todos le habían hablado de lo grandioso que eran los partidos y aunque no quedara en el equipo Harry hubiera querido disfrutar de los juegos. Genial, su primer año y ya se cancelaba su deporte favorito, vaya suerte la suya.

Dumbledore siguió hablando por encima de los murmullos que había ocasionado su anuncio.

-Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que iniciará a finales de octubre y seguirá a lo largo del año. Tengo el placer de informarles que a Hogwarts se le ha concedido el honor de ser la sede de un evento legendario…

-¿Qué es más legendario que el Quidditch? –Preguntó Ron con amargura.

Harry movió la cabeza, indicándole que se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía un siglo: ¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos!

* * *

Harry se dejó caer en la cama que Ron le había indicado era la suya y suspiró feliz al sentir lo cómoda que era, sonrió ante lo cambiante que podía ser la vida, había pasado de tener que dormir en el piso muchas veces a tener tres camas increíblemente cómodas, la de casa de Lily, la de casa de James y ahora esta, ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

-Es un asco, ¿no? –Preguntó Ron sentándose en su cama, que estaba junto a la de Harry.- Si tuviéramos diecisiete podríamos participar en el Torneo.

El aludido quitó el rostro de su almohada y sonrió divertido, a él realmente no le importaba no poder ser parte del dichoso Torneo pero Ron se había decepcionado bastante cuando Dumbledore había dicho que habría una regla de edad y que solo los mayores de diecisiete podrían postularse.

-No se si me gustaría ser parte de eso. –Admitió Harry.- Además creo que Lily me mataría si decidiera participar en algo así… Si no se muere de preocupación primero, claro.

-Ah claro, mi madre también me mataría. –Dijo Ron con una risita.- Pero debe ser divertido, y escuchaste lo que dijo Dumbledore, el ganador obtendrá: "La gloria eterna"

Harry no entendía que tanta gloria podía haber en arriesgar la vida en una competencia por una copa y unos cuantos galeones… Bueno, eran muchos galeones, pero de todas formas no creía que valiera la pena.

-Fred y George lucían muy enojados por no poder entrar. –Recordó Harry con el seño fruncido.- ¿Crees que hagan lo que dijeron?

-¿Lo de encontrar la manera de burlar la regla de la edad? Probablemente. –Ron se encogió de hombros despreocupado.- Al menos lo intentarán, seguro se meterán en un montón de problemas pero definitivamente tratarán.

El chico rió por lo bajo; le agradaban los gemelos y mientras más los conocía más entendía porque Hannah decía que le recordaban a James y a Sirius, posiblemente por eso querían hablar con ellos.

-¿Tú como crees que sean los otros colegios? –Le preguntó Ron, con la voz ya empezando a sonarle pesada, Harry suponía que por el sueño.- Beauxbatons y Durmstrang… ¿Dónde dijo Hermione que quedaban?

-Francia y Bulgaria. –Respondió Harry.- ¿Te imaginas que venga Krum?

-Sí claro. –Rió Ron.- El sujeto es millonario, ¿Por qué seguiría en la escuela?

Harry también rió pero no podía decir que estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Después de todo lo que había soñado con estar en Hogwarts no se podía imaginar marchándose aunque se volviera el chico más rico del planeta. Quería decirle a Ron que no tomara por sentado su educación pero eso sonaba demasiado… _Lily_.

De repente la extrañó. A ella y a James, era la primera noche en todo un mes que dormía bajo otro techo que no fuera el de uno de los dos.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir? –Le preguntó Ron, metiéndose debajo de sus sábanas.

-Aun no. –Susurró Harry, levantándose a duras penas para buscar en su baúl por su pluma, tinta y pergamino.- Quiero escribirles a James y a Lily que he quedado en Gryffindor.

-Está bien. –Ron soltó un bostezo y cerró los ojos.- Buenas noches.

Harry susurró un "buenas noches" antes de volver a cerrar su baúl y subirse a su cama. Era el único de la habitación que seguía despierto y no quería molestar así que apagó su lámpara y pasó las cortinas.

Se sintió increíblemente realizado cuando pudo murmurar _lumos_ libremente. Saber que ahora tenía meses y meses para practicar magia cuando quisiera lo llenaban de felicidad. Los párpados le pesaban con el cansancio del día, pero de todas maneras escribió tres cartas, alumbrado por la luz de su varita.

 **"** _Lily:_

 _¡Quedé en Gryffindor!_

 _No te imaginas lo aliviado que estoy; se que me dijiste que no importaba en que casa quedara pero en serio, en serio no quería quedar en Slytherin, ¿recuerdas el chico Malfoy que nos encontramos en el mundial? Pertenece a esa casa y es despreciable. Es amigo de Hannah pero honestamente no entiendo por qué, ella es demasiado buena para él y sigue diciendo que es un chico incomprendido pero yo creo que es un idiota y ya, llamó a James traidor a la sangre y a Sirius desertor, me alegra no tener que compartir casa con él._

 _El viaje en tren estuvo tranquilo en su mayoría (sin contar el encuentro con Malfoy) y tenías razón: el banquete ha sido sensacional, creo que nunca en mi vida había estado tan lleno, tendré que mandar a estirar mis túnicas si sigo comiendo así. Mañana en la mañana me darán mi horario, Hermione opina igual que tú sobre Aritmancia pero Ron opina como James así que no lo se, supongo que tendré que esperar a ver la clase._

 _¡Dumbledore nos dijo que Hogwarts será la cede de el Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¿Increíble, no? Hermione dijo que lo habían cancelado por el gran número de muertes que había traído así que no entiendo porque volverán a hacerlo… Puedo escuchar tu preocupación desde aquí y de una vez te digo que te tranquilices: no pienso postularme para ser Campeón, mis niveles suicidas aun no alcanzan ese nivel y además hay que ser mayor de diecisiete, puedes estar tranquila._

 _Por ahora no tengo más que contarte y me estoy muriendo de sueño así que hablaremos después, te iré contando como van mis clases._

 _Envía mis saludos a Adam._

 _Att: Harry. **"**_

 **"** _James:_

 _¡GRYFFINDOR!_

 _No importa que hayas dicho que no importaba en que casa quedara, se que estarás feliz de saber que soy un león, yo lo estoy. No hubiese soportado quedar en la misma casa que ese chico Malfoy, entiendo porque Sirius odia a su familia, no puedo culparlo si son todos como él. Te llamó traidor a la sangre y a él desertor, estuve a punto de lanzarle una maldición o soltarle un puñetazo pero Hannah llegó y nos detuvo. Es su amiga, ¿puedes creerlo? Es decir, tú la has visto, es bondad pura y es amiga de ese imbécil. No se como hacer que entre en razón y me desespera._

 _Por cierto, creo que Snape me odia, tal vez estoy exagerando pero durante la cena me miró como si lo hiciera, aunque los chicos me dijeron que odia a todo el mundo así que tal vez no sea personal. De todas formas no le digas a Lily, no quiero que haya problemas._

 _¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebrará en Hogwarts! Es una lástima porque debido a eso cancelarán el Quidditch, los gemelos Weasley me dijeron que el equipo de Gryffindor necesitaba un buscador y que aunque no se realicen los juegos igual harán las pruebas, se que te he preguntado mil veces pero… ¿Crees que debería intentarlo? No estoy seguro si debería hacerlo, puede que solo haga el ridículo._

 _Eso resume casi todo, varios fantasmas y cuadros te mandan saludos. ¡Ah! Y he visto a Remus durante el banquete, espero tener pronto mis clases con él._

 _Le di tus saludos a Mcgonagall y torció los ojos, creo que no eres su alumno favorito después de todo._

 _Te contaré como van yendo las cosas por aquí. Envía mis saludos a Peter._

 _Att: Harry._

 _PD: Tenías razón, el carrito de las golosinas es fantástico y gasté casi todo los galeones que me diste, ¿podrías enviarme más? ¡Pero no exageres! No los necesito aquí, es solo para emergencias. **"**_

 **"** _Sirius:_

 _¡SOY UN GRYFFINDOR!_

 _Puedo escuchar tu risa de felicidad desde aquí y estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarme a reír yo también. En serio estoy feliz y tenía razón, la sala común es fantástica y las camas muy cómodas (Pero no, no pienso usarlas para lo que dijiste)_

 _Ahora entiendo porque odias tanto a Slytherin, si todos son como Malfoy yo también los odio. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer que Hannah deje de ser amiga de ese chico? Me gustaría escucharla. Es un imbécil, te llamó desertor, ¿puedo golpearlo o lanzarle una maldición la próxima vez que lo vea? Se que tu respuesta será afirmativa así que lo haré._

 _Estoy casi seguro de que Snape me odia ¿a quien le agradezco el honor, a ti o a James? No se que le hicieron pero si repruebo pociones los haré personalmente responsables. No le digas a Lily nada de esto, por favor, ni para molestarla, no quiero que tenga problemas con su amigo por mi culpa._

 _¡Realizarán el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts! Y antes de que me lo pidas: No, no me postularé como campeón, no comparto tu amor por las situaciones estúpidamente peligrosas y además hay que ser mayor de diecisiete. Supongo que el Torneo será divertido pero lo malo es que cancelaron Quidditch así que no usaré la saeta tanto como pensaba (aunque seguro ni me escogían) De igual forma Ron y sus hermanos me aseguraron que podemos hacer partidos improvisados en el campo, ¡ya quiero probar la saeta, gracias otra vez!_

 _Vi a Remus en la mesa de profesores y no, no luce como un nerd anticuado, deja de molestarlo._

 _Envíale saludos a Marlene, espero que se hayan arreglado._

 _Att: Harry._

 _PD: ¿Ya te deshiciste de Merlina?_

 _PD2: Los hermanos de Ron quieren hablar contigo y con James, ¿tienes idea de sobre que podría ser? No quieren decirme **"**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron descubrieron lo verdaderamente cansados que habían estado en el momento que se despertaron y se dieron cuenta de que solo faltaba media hora para el inicio del primer período.

Mientras se vestía a la carrera, Harry hizo una nota mental de no contarle a Lily que había llegado tarde el primer día, ya podía leer sus líneas en una carta de: "¡Te dije que pusieras el despertador antes de marcharte, te dije que la primera clase es la más importante y…!" Y otro millón de "te lo dije" en los que el chico no quería pensar.

Estaba seguro de que lucía completamente andrajoso mientras corría por el castillo hacia el comedor, trataba de peinarse el cabello con una mano para que no luciera tan desastroso pero sabía que era inútil.

Cuando entraron al gran salón ya casi todas las mesas estaban vacías y no había mucha comida, Harry se decepcionó inmensamente porque el desayuno era su comida favorita del día y la cena había creado expectativas en él. Con Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y devoraron en tiempo record lo poco que quedaba de huevos revueltos y tostadas.

Mientras comía, Hedwig llegó y a Harry se le antojo que parecía un copo de nieve volando por el hechizado cielo azul del castillo. Se paró junto a él y le entregó tres cartas y una copia de _El Profeta_ ; revisó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que eran las respuestas de las que había enviado antes de dormirse. Tenía curiosidad de ver que decían pero Ron se levantó diciéndole que solo faltaban cinco minutos, así que las guardó diciéndose que las leería luego.

Para su suerte, el Prefecto de Gryffindor aun no se había marchado y les entregó sus horarios con una media reprimenda que los chicos no escucharon.

-Espero que no sea del todo horrible. –Murmuró Ron mientras caminaban rápidamente a la salida.- A esta hora cualquier cosa será mejor que Historia.

-¿Historia es realmente tan…?

Pero su oración se quedó por la mitad ya que chocó de frente con alguien que venía pasando.

-Disculpa no te…

Harry sintió como la garganta se le cerraba cuando se encontró con el rostro de la persona que había tropezado con él. Una chica de cabello negro lacio y largo con flequillo, ojos marrones y túnicas azules le sonrió a manera de disculpa y Harry sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban.

-No te… -Balbuceó.- No te vi… Disculpa…

-No te preocupes. –Respondió la chica sonriendo.- Venía distraída.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, probablemente algo estúpido, pero la amiga de la chica lo interrumpió.

-¡Vamos, Cho, tenemos que buscar nuestros horarios! –Exclamó la otra tomándola por el brazo y apartándola del camino.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y se sintió decepcionado cuando ya no tuvo la imagen del rostro de la Ravenclaw frente a él. _Cho… Que bonito nombre._

-¿Harry? ¡Apresúrate! –Le gritó Ron, unos pasos delante de él.- ¡Tenemos que bajar a las mazmorras! ¡La primera clase es Pociones!

Eso sacó a Harry de su ensoñación y se apresuró a seguir a Ron; lo menos que quería era llegar tarde a su primera clase con Snape.

Las mazmorras quedaban en el último piso del castillo, a pesar de lo cansado y nervioso que estaba, Harry se sentía aliviado de al menos tener a Ron a su lado, estaba seguro de que solo se habría perdido. El momento que tuviera libre lo usaría para aprenderse de memoria el castillo.

El pasillo frente al aula estaba vacío lo que significaba que ya todos debían haber entrado lo que definitivamente no era buena señal. Pero la sorpresa fue grande y el alivio más cuando abrieron la puerta y descubrieron que, efectivamente todos los alumnos estaban ahí, pero Snape aun no había llegado.

-Que maldito alivio. –Exclamó Ron con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas tratando de recuperarse de la carrera.- Snape no ha llegado.

-¿Está seguro de eso, señor Weasley?

Harry, que había adquirido la misma posición que Ron, sintió que el poco aire que había recuperado se le escapaba de los pulmones. Los chicos se vieron de reojo antes de enderezarse y darse la vuelta para encontrarse con Snape que acababa de entrar al aula y los veía con su impertérrita mirada.

-No-nosotros… -Empezó a decir Ron.

-Llegan tarde. Felicidades, acaban de perder los cinco primeros puntos del año para Gryffindor. –Dijo Snape sin ninguna inflexión en su voz. Se volvió hacia Harry.- _Cada uno._

Harry sintió como los ojos de Snape lo quemaban y observó como las comisuras de su boca se elevaban un poco en una mueca casi indescifrable de desprecio.

-Y era de suponerse. –Susurró con intención.- ¡Siéntense!

Ambos asintieron rápidamente y se dieron la vuelta para caminar hacia el lado del salón en el que predominaban los colores rojo y dorado.

Harry estaba preguntándose que rayos le había hecho James a Snape para que la agarrara con él sin conocerlo cuando trastabilló con algo en el piso.

El algo era un pie y cuando recuperó el equilibrio se dio cuenta de que salía de una de las mesas de Slytherin, esa donde Draco Malfoy estaba sentando viendo al frente con una falsa mirada de desinterés. Harry sintió como las venas empezaban a hervirle, le dedicó una mirada asesina y estaba a punto de hacer algo, que disfrutaría pero probablemente lamentaría, cuando una mano conocida tomó la suya y lo obligó a alejarse.

Volteó y encontró la mirada de Hannah viéndolo de manera suplicante. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se deshizo, más hostilmente de lo necesario, de su agarre para ir a sentarse en la mesa frente a la de la chica y Hermione, junto a Ron.

-No creo que haga falta recordarles lo primordial que es la puntualidad en esta clase. –Dijo Snape con frialdad escribiendo algo en el pizarrón.- No se hacen excepciones, no me interesa que tan _especial_ considere el director que alguno de ustedes es.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba hablando de él. Escuchó varias risitas burlonas por parte de las mesas de Slytherin y para su desgracia sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

-Este año trataremos pociones sumamente importantes y complicadas que, como siempre, la mayoría no lograra elaborar debidamente.

-Siempre es así de alentador. –Le susurró Ron con ironía.

-Si tienen algo de sentido común entenderán lo primordial que es la preparación de Antídotos para venenos comunes y lo fatal que sería un error en esta. –Siguió diciendo Snape a la vez que escribía _Antídotos_ y algunos ingredientes en la pizarra.- ¡Potter!

Harry se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar su nombre tan de repente que casi se cae de su asiento. Snape se dio la vuelta hacia ellos rápidamente y clavó sus oscuros ojos en él.

-¿Sería tan amable de recitar la Tercera Ley de Golpalott para nosotros? –Le preguntó el profesor con un ligero tinte de ironía en su tono.

-¿La…? ¿La que? –Preguntó Harry algo atónito.

-Tercera Ley de Golpalott, Potter. –Repitió Snape ahora con un tono algo impaciente.- ¿Se tomó la molestia de leer aunque sea una página del libro que compró?

Harry tragó saliva y empezó a buscar rápidamente en su mente todo el conocimiento que tenía de pociones. No, no había abierto su libro de Pociones porque odiaba esa materia pero sabía que había leído sobre el tal Golpalott.

 _La tercera ley… Habla sobre mezclar… La suma de los antídotos… No, la suma de los componentes del veneno… La suma de… Era la suma de algo._

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como la mano alzada de Hermione se movía de manera casi desesperada, Harry esperó esperanzado que Snape le diera la palabra a ella pero eso no pasó. Suspiró resignado.

-No lo sé, señor. –Dijo con firmeza.

-Que sorpresa. –Comentó Snape con ironía y una mueca de disgusto y burla.- Veo que la arrogancia y la ignorancia son cosas que se heredan.

Harry entendió de inmediato el doble sentido en sus palabras y tuvo que morderse muy fuerte la lengua en orden de no responder. Si alguien volvía a meterse con James delante de él, juraba por Merlín que lo iba a lamentar. Lily y Remus le habían dicho que se llevara bien con sus profesores pero al diablo, Snape ya lo odiaba.

-Profesor. –Intervino Hermione con ansiedad en la voz.- La Tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que el antídoto para un veneno mezclado será igual que la suma de los antídotos para cada uno de los componentes por separado.

Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire al terminar y Harry entendió que había estado aguantando las ganas de hablar por mucho tiempo.

-Como siempre habla sin que se lo autoricen, señorita Granger. –Dijo Snape de manera cortante y más ruda que antes.- Otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, y seguirán restando si no aprende a dejar de ser una sabelotodo insoportable.

De nuevo el aula fue inundada por las risitas burlonas de los Slytherin. Ron se tensó junto a él y Harry sintió que su rabia seguía aumentando. En serio, ¿Cuál era el problema de este tipo?

-Hoy empezaremos a preparar los primeros Antídotos. –Dijo Snape volviendo a escribir en la pizarra.- No crean que por ser los primeros estos serán más fáciles. Háganlos como si su vida dependiera de ellos y para asegurar que entiendan esto, puede que uno de ustedes tenga que ser envenenado para comprobar que su Antídoto funcione. –Un jadeó generalizado de horror se produjo en el aula.

-¡No puede envenenarnos! –Escuchó exclamar a Hannah notablemente molesta.- ¡Somos estudiantes!

-Puedo y lo haré, señorita Tanner. –Respondió Snape, volviéndose para verla de manera desafiante.- Así que le recomiendo que elabore un Antídoto efectivo.

-Es ilegal envenenar personas. –Contradijo Hannah con firmeza.- Aunque sea una clase.

Harry quiso sonreír, una de las cosas que adoraba de Hannah era la valentía con la que le hacía frente a las cosas que ella consideraba injustas… Así pudiera meterse en problemas.

-Entiendo su punto, señorita Tanner. - Agregó Snape con burla y malicia.- Supongo que entonces la rana del señor Longbottom podría servirnos como señuelo.

Un gemido de miedo se escuchó al final de la sala. Harry volteó y vio a Neville sentado en una de las mesas de atrás; mortalmente pálido, tembloroso y con una expresión de terror plasmada en el rostro. Estuvo a punto de intervenir en su favor pero de nuevo, Hannah se adelantó.

-¡Pero Neville ni siquiera ha hablado! –Exclamó Hannah empezando a colorarse por el enojo.- ¡No es justo que…!

-Silencio. –Le cortó Snape, empezando a perder la paciencia.- Pensé que había superado ese afán suyo de ser abogada de todos sus compañeros, señorita Tanner.

Harry esperó las risitas de Slytherin pero, sorprendentemente, esta vez no llegaron.

-Cinco puntos menos. –Soltó Snape.- ¿Algún otro Gryffindor que se sienta lo suficientemente _valiente_ como para opinar algo?

Nadie más comentó nada pero Harry se mordía la lengua tan fuerte que ya empezaba a sentir el sabor de la sangre. Imaginaba que ya Hannah debía estarla sintiendo.

-Bien. –Snape se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el salón mientras dictaba las instrucciones.- Quiero que trabajen en absoluto silencio, no quiero escuchar ni una mosca y el que derrame algo tendrá que pasar todo su sábado limpiando…

Harry gruñó a la vez que se levantaba para ir a buscar los ingredientes que Snape había escrito en la pizarra.

¿Cómo Lily podía ser amiga de Snape? ¿Qué bueno había visto en él? No entendía el afán de las personas en su vida con ser amigas de Slytherins despreciables… Pero estaba empezando a molestarle todo el asunto.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que nos haya quitado veinte puntos en el primer día! –Exclamó Hannah enfadada sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.- ¿Cómo va a amenazar con envenenarnos? ¡Estoy harta que haga esas cosas! ¡Tiene serios problemas, Harry, te lo juro!

El chico no necesitaba que le jurara nada, solo le había bastado una clase con Snape para comprender que en serio era un sujeto con algún tipo de problema de odio hacia el mundo.

El resto de la clase había sido tranquila en comparación con el principio. Claro, Snape se la había pasado todo el tiempo insultando a los Gryffindor y desestimando sus pociones pero al menos no había quitado más puntos. También se había dedicado a asustar a Neville de vez en cuando pero al final no había envenenado a su rana.

La clase que le seguía había sido Encantamientos pero como era el primer día el profesor Flitwick solo se había dedicado a explicar por encima lo que verían ese año y los había dejado salir antes. Hermione se había marchado a buscar unos libros en la biblioteca mientras que Ron iba a recoger unos materiales de la próxima clase que había olvidado en el dormitorio.

Aun era temprano pero Harry y Hannah entraron al comedor casi vacío para esperar por sus amigos y almorzar. La chica había estado quejándose de Snape todo ese tiempo y Harry en verdad no sentía ánimos de detenerla.

-¿Y viste como amenazó al pobre Neville? –Bufó Hannah molesta.- Como si ya de por si no tuviera problemas con Pociones para que además Snape lo maltrate así.

Eso hizo que Harry recordara ese extraño momento durante la cena la noche anterior.

-Oye, ¿y que fue eso con Neville anoche? –La interrumpió.- ¿Por qué me pateaste?

Ella lo miró algo descolocada porque le había cambiado el tema tan de repente y además confundida. Pero de inmediato su rostro adoptó una expresión de entendimiento y reproche.

-Ah sí, ¿querrías ser más discreto la próxima vez que te mande a callar? Gracias.

-Lo seré si me explicas por que debía callarme. –Respondió Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo estábamos charlando.

-Ya lo se, Harry, es solo que… -Hannah suspiró algo afligida y se acercó más a él para hablar en susurro.- Neville perdió a sus padres durante la guerra.

A Harry lo atravesó un escalofrío y se volvió a ver a su amiga con una expresión incrédula como esperando que le dijera que había mentido pero ella solo asintió con una mirada seria.

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo? –Preguntó el chico, atónito.- ¿Qué les pasó?

-No se los detalles, Neville nunca habla de eso. –Respondió ella cabizbaja.- Solo se que vive con su abuela desde poco después de la caída de _ya-sabes-quien._

Harry tragó saliva y se sintió como un idiota por haberle hablado a Neville de sus padres y de la guerra como si cualquier cosa.

-Yo… Yo no lo sabía.

-Lo se. –Le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Solo no comentes el tema más, ¿sí?

Él asintió de inmediato, por supuesto que no pensaba comentar nada de eso, no era idiota.

-Y uno pensaría que un profesor podría tener más complacencia con él pero no, Snape igual lo maltrata. –Siguió diciendo Hannah volviendo a enfadarse.- Y no estoy diciendo que debería tenerle lástima pero Neville es muy bueno y nunca ha hecho nada para molestar a Snape y de todas formas él…

La voz de su amiga se hizo lejana y casi insonora para Harry en el momento que su mirada se poso en la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio a la chica con la que había tropezado esa mañana sentándose.

Sabía que debía lucir como un idiota pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, Cho hablaba con sus amigas con una sonrisa que hacía sonreír a Harry, el azul le quedaba bonito, aunque estaba seguro que cualquier color le hubiera quedado bien…

-¡Harry! –Le gritó Hannah sacándolo de su ensoñación.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí. Claro. –Respondió él rápidamente volviendo a verla.- Decías algo de Snape.

-Eso es obvio. –Hannah puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿A quien estabas viendo?

-Esa… Esa chica, en la mesa de Ravenclaw. –Le dijo, mirando la mencionada mesa de reojo.- La que tiene el cabello negro y flequillo, ¿la conoces?

Hannah levantó una ceja antes de posar la mirada en la mesa de las águilas e inspeccionarla.

-¿Cho Chang? Sí, la conozco. –Se encogió de hombros.- Todos la conocen, es la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

-¿Juega Quidditch? –Preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón empezando a acelerarse.- ¿Y que más sabes de ella?

 _Le gusta el Quidditch y es bonita._

-¿Qué? Nada, ¿Por qué sabría algo de ella? –Bufó Hannah.- Es popular y supongo que inteligente. No conozco a todo el mundo, Harry.

-Claro que sí. –Dijo él divertido.- ¿Quieres presentármela?

-No. –Respondió ella de inmediato.- Ni siquiera soy su amiga, va un año por encima de nosotros.

-¿Y? Debes conocer a alguien que la conozca. –Insistió Harry.- Por favor, Han…

-¿Cuál es tu emoción con conocerla? –Preguntó la chica a la defensiva.- ¿Te gusta o que?

-¿Por qué no lo haría? –Preguntó Harry volviendo a mirar a Cho con una sonrisa soñadora.- Es bonita, inteligente y le gusta el Quidditch.

-Es tonta y no es tan bonita. –Le cortó Hannah.- Pensé que tenías mejor gusto. Además no es la única jugadora de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

-¡No es tonta y sí es bonita! –La defendió, a pesar de no conocerla.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó Hannah, obviamente disgustada.- No se de que hablas, yo no tengo ningún problema.

-Estás enfadada. –Puntualizó Harry con el seño fruncido.- ¿Qué? ¿Estás molesta por que te cambie la conversación sobre Snape?

De inmediato Hannah relajó su expresión y Harry observó, confundido, como millones de sentimientos atravesaban el rostro de su amiga. Fue como una mezcla entre la sorpresa, la confusión y algo de vergüenza.

-Sí… Sí me moleste por eso. –Murmuró Hannah, sonrojándose.- Sí, sí fue por eso.

-Bueno, disculpa. –Respondió Harry mirándola como si estuviera loca.- No volveré hacerlo pero… ¿Me la presentarás?

-Sí, sí, yo te la presento. –Respondió Hannah rápidamente, suspiró y se levantó de la mesa.- Ya vuelvo.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a hablar con Draco. –Le dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas.- Le dije que hablaríamos antes del almuerzo.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Harry, más hostil de lo que quiso.- ¿Por qué vas a hablar con él?

-¿Por qué quiero? –Hannah bufó fastidiada y puso los ojos en blanco.- No empieces, Harry, ya te dije que es mi amigo.

-¿Pero como puede serlo? –Preguntó él exasperado.- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es como una versión miniatura de Snape!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Exclamó ella empezando a enfadarse de nuevo.- ¡Y si no te empeñaras en juzgarlo tanto lo sabrías!

-¡Si él no se empeñara en ser un idiota no lo juzgaría! –Replicó Harry sin importarle que ambos empezaban a alzar la voz.- ¡Casi me hace caer en Pociones!

-¿Qué edad tienes, Harry? –Preguntó Hannah fastidiada.- No digas tonterías.

Estaba consciente de que había sonado como un bebé al decir eso pero… ¡Estaba muy enfadado para analizar lo que decía!

-Hannah, escúchame. –Le pidió.- Tú eres buena y noble y agradable, ¿Por qué quieres ser su amiga? No necesitas serlo, no puedes arreglar a la gente.

Ella se le quedó mirando por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, lo miraba dolida y enfadada. Al final sacudió la cabeza.

-No necesito que me cuides. No aquí. –Respondió en un susurro.- Yo no te digo de quien ser amigo así que tú no pretendas decírmelo a mí… Volveré en veinte minutos para almorzar.

Y sin decir más nada, o darle tiempo a Harry de que lo hiciera, empezó a alejarse de la mesa y salió del comedor.

Harry gruñó enfadado y se cruzó de brazos. Genial, ahora tenía que esperar solo porque Hannah quería estar con Malfoy. Cada vez sentía más y más como ese chico se iba ganando su odio.

Pensó en matar tiempo empezando el ensayo que Snape les había mandado pero estaba demasiado molesto con el mundo y probablemente escribiría un montón de estupideces sin sentido.

Decidió que era buen momento para leer las respuestas de sus padres y Sirius, era mejor que quedarse sin nada que hacer.

Las sacó de su bolso y la primera que abrió fue la que estaba escrita con la elegante y correcta caligrafía de su madre:

 **"** _Querido Harry:_

 _¡Felicidades por quedar en Gryffindor! Es una gran casa y se que te divertirás mucho ahí. Gracias por escribirme pronto, pensaba que tendría que esperar como dos semanas para que te acordaras de mí._

 _Lamento que hayas tenido que encontrarte con ese muchacho en el tren; si es como su padre supongo que no habrá sido agradable… Pero por favor no dejes que te afecte, Harry, ese tipo de personas tienen la habilidad de hacerte enfadar y que salgas perjudicado, pregúntale a James si no me crees. Y en cuanto a Hannah, no la juzgues por ser su amiga, estoy segura de que ella habrá visto algo en él que valga su amistad, no la presiones al respecto, ella debe saber lo que hace._

 _¡Sabía que amarías el banquete! Aunque estoy algo preocupada porque ahora cuando vuelvas mi comida te parecerán sobras, tendré que superarme a mí misma mientras no estás. Eso sí, trata de comer solo lo suficiente, recuerda que todo en exceso es malo._

 _Aritmancia es una materia muy útil, James la odia porque casi reprobó así que no hagas caso a su opinión, ve a clase y averígualo tú mismo._

 _Me alivia escuchar que pusieron una regla de edad en el Torneo, aunque igual no me preocuparía, se que heredaste tu sentido de supervivencia de mí y no de James (gracias a Merlín por eso) ¡Lo bueno es que conocerás gente de otras escuelas! Aprovéchalo al máximo, puede ser una gran oportunidad._

 _¿Ya tuviste Pociones? Recuerda lo que te dije: dale una oportunidad a Severus, es una persona maravillosa una vez que la conoces. Y si puedes por favor envíale mis saludos y a Remus igual. Adam también te saluda y te pregunta por el Quidditch._

 _Ya te hecho de menos, Harry, escríbeme cuando puedas y cuídate. Aléjate de los problemas lo más que puedas, ¿Sí?_

 _Con amor, Lily **"**_

Harry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, definitivamente _no_ iba a entregarle sus saludos a Snape… Pero tampoco le diría a Lily como lo estaba tratando, por una parte no quería ir corriendo con su mamá cada vez que alguien lo tratara mal y por otra sabía que Snape era importante para Lily, no quería ser él quien arruinara su amistad.

Sonrió al posar la mirada en el "Con amor" que su madre había escrito, esperando que su carta no le hubiera parecido muy seca.

La apartó, haciendo una nota mental de contarle a Adam que no habría Quidditch pero que podría hacer la prueba, y tomó la carta con una ortografía alargada y no muy pulcra que pertenecía a James.

 **"** _Harry:_

 _¡FELICIDADES, NIÑO! Se que te dije que no importaba en donde quedaras pero tienes razón, estoy feliz de que hayas quedado en Gryffindor, estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _Entiendo tu desagrado por ese chico Malfoy, tuve que lidiar con varios de él mientras estaba en la escuela; pero no te metas en problemas ni por mí ni por Sirius, nos han dicho cosas así y peores por años, si a nosotros no nos molesta a ti tampoco debería molestarte. Se lo fácil que puede ser perder el control con esas serpientes pero trata de que no te afecte, ¿si? Hay personas por las que simplemente no vale la pena tener detención. Y no, no puedo creer que Hannah sea amiga de ese chico, creo que es un poco como Lily en ese sentido: Les gusta ver lo bueno en todo el mundo._

 _Lo que me lleva a tu imbécil profesor de pociones, no creo que estés exagerando pero no te lo tomes personal, estoy casi seguro que Snape odia todo aquello que se mueva o que no pertenezca a Slytherin. Era una serpiente cuando estudiábamos y veo que lo sigue siendo pero lamentablemente es tu profesor así que trata de quedarte en su lado bueno. Yo opino que sí deberíamos decirle a Lily que su querido amigo es un ser despreciable pero bueno, respeto tu decisión, se que tratas de cuidarla._

 _¡¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos?! ¡Eso es fantástico! Pensé que lo habían cancelado porque la gente moría cada año o algo así, hablaré con Peter para que nos consiga entradas, no pienso perdérmelo por nada del mundo. Aunque agradezco que no lo hicieran en mi época, me habría lanzado de la Torre de Astronomía si cancelaban Quidditch. Y te repito que SÍ, SI TIENES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACER LA PRUEBA, ¡HAZLA! Tengo plena confianza en que te elegirán como buscador, eres sensacional._

 _Mcgonagall me ama no importa lo que te diga. Peter también te envía saludos y dice que tal vez pase por la escuela un día de estos, es parte del comité que organiza el Torneo así que podrán hablar._

 _Por cierto, ¿Te importaría echarle un vistazo a Remus de vez en cuando? Se que es tu profesor y no es cool que te vean hablando con uno fuera de clase pero se que a veces se siente solo en el castillo (no le digas que te dije eso) y sigue recuperándose de la gripe. Te lo agradecería._

 _Espero que te estés divirtiendo, si necesitas ayuda con Transformaciones sabes que estoy aquí._

 _Cuídate. Att: James._

 _PD: Sabía que amarías el carrito, te envíe una bolsa con unos cuantos galeones, prometo que no son muchos, solo emergencias. **"**_

Harry notó la bolsa que venía pegada a la carta y frunció el seño. Eso definitivamente no eran unos _pocos_ galeones… Bueno para él no pero tal vez para James sí.

Se sintió más tranquilo con respecto a las pruebas de Quidditch al leer la confianza que James tenía en él.

Tomó la última carta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que la letra de Sirius era más bonita y elegante que la de Lily, parecía caligrafía de un libro.

 **"** _Querido Bambi:_

 _¡Ja! Sabía que quedarías en Gryffindor, no lo dudé ni por un segundo, eres demasiado genial para quedar en otra casa. No deseches todavía lo de las camas, volveremos a hablar del tema cuando estés en sexto o séptimo._

 _No te culpo por odiar a Malfoy, yo crecí en una casa rodeado por Slytherins y todos eran basura, creo que solo he conocido una decente en mi vida y estoy seguro de que el sombrero se equivocó con ella. Y no te preocupes, mi madre me decía insultos peores que "desertor"… Pero si en serio quieres vengarte de Malfoy hay una buena cantidad de hechizos que podrías usar, los escribiré aparte y te los enviaré. En cuanto a Hannah, James y yo tratamos de hacer que Evans dejara de ser amiga de Snivellus por años y nunca funcionó así que no, ni idea de que puedas hacer con Hannah. Pero no estés celoso, Bambi, ¿has visto como te mira? Estoy seguro de que te prefiere a ti._

 _En cuanto a Snivellus… Llamémoslo autoría compartida, ¿si? Creo que ambos tenemos nuestra parte de la culpa en eso. Aunque en nuestra defensa, todo pasó hace catorce años, que se consiga una novia y lo supere._

 _NUNCA te diría que te postularas como campeón para el Torneo, tienes razón, amo las situaciones estúpidamente peligrosas pero eso sería un acto suicida, por lo que he leído cada año morían dos de los tres campeones o algo así, me alegra que no tengas nada que ver con eso. Peter nos dijo que es parte de los que organizan todo el evento e irá al colegio pronto, ¿puedes decirme si lo notas extraño? James dice que alucino pero que se vaya al diablo._

 _No, todavía no me he podido deshacer de la arpía y Marlene se niega a verme, ¿Puedo yo golpear a tu padre o lanzarle una maldición? No se cual será tu respuesta pero de todas formas lo haré. En verdad no me preocupa, Marly está loca por mí, ya volverá._

 _Remus ya era un nerd anticuado cuando estudiábamos y ahora que es profesor debe ser peor, no lo defiendas… Pero ve a verlo de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo? El pobre debe extrañarme, además a veces le vuelve la gripe._

 _Deja de agradecerme por la escoba, es mi trabajo. Extraño tenerte por aquí, Bambi, recuerda divertirte al máximo por ambos._

 _Att: Sirius "El padrino más genial del mundo" Black._

 _PD: Por lo que vi los hermanos de Ron tienen alma de merodeador y además, ¿quién no querría hablar conmigo y con James? **"**_

Harry rió al ver la extensa lista de hechizos y maleficios que Sirius había anexado para que usara en Draco, decidió que iba a tratar algunos si tenía la oportunidad. Por otro lado, no pudo evitar pensar en lo peligroso que debía ser ese Torneo si Sirius no pensaba que era genial, estaba feliz de no participar.

Definitivamente iría a ver a Remus más tarde, quería contarle como estaban yendo sus clases y decirle personalmente que había quedado en Gryffindor… Y además preguntarle por esa misteriosa "gripe".

Decidió ignorar por completo el comentario que había hecho sobre Hannah. Por supuesto que no estaba celoso de Malfoy, no tenía porque estarlo, Malfoy debía estar celoso de él... Aunque Harry estuviera solo en ese preciso instante mientras él estaba con Hannah.

Bufó fastidiado al notar que ninguno de sus amigos había llegado y decidido a no dejar que la molestia por la discusión con Hannah lo volviera a afectar, tomó el diario y buscó esa sección que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

 _ **El Mundo Según Lily**_

" _¿Qué ha pasado en mi vida esta semana? Pues para empezar creo que me he convertido totalmente en una madre gallina. Sí, de esas que me burlaba por siempre querer hablar de sus hijos y por deprimirse cuando estos estaban lejos. Ya saben lo que dicen: la lengua es el castigo del hombre (o de la mujer)_

 _Así que si ustedes son como solía ser yo, lamento decirles que voy a aburrirlos un poco. Mi hijo se ha marchado a su primer año en Hogwarts y ya lo extraño, es raro, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo silenciosa que puede ser la casa cuando solo hay dos personas en ella, Adam definitivamente no hace tanto ruido como un adolescente. Y la comida, me acostumbré a cocinar para tres y ahora siempre sobra comida; le mandaría algo extra a mi hijo, ¿pero han visto el banquete de Hogwarts? Mis pobres tostadas le sabrán a tierra a partir de ahora."_

Harry sonrió con nostalgia, dándose cuenta de que no importaba que tan malo fuera el día, si Snape lo trataba como basura o si Malfoy se comportaba como un idiota; la columna de Lily siempre estaría ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor… Y, ahora, la real también lo estaba.

 **ASÍ QUE… ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? Se que en su mayoría fue un capítulo de transición pero la gran pregunta fue contestada: ¡Sí habrá Torneo! Uff, me lo preguntaban demasiado y siempre quería responderles que sí pero me lo guardé, soy pésima para no hacer spoiler, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta. Díganme, ¿Cómo se sienten con lo del Torneo? ¿Decepcionados, emocionados…? ¿Querían que lo incluyera o no? Me interesa mucho saber lo que opinan y también sus hipótesis, amo leer sus hipótesis. También hemos tenido el esperado encuentro con Snape que se que dará de que hablar, ya quiero saber que piensan! A parte de dar la noticia del Torneo quería usar este capítulo para darle a Harry las cartas que nunca llegaron en la historia original u.u soy una debilucha lo se.**

 **¡Por cierto! Gracias a ustedes mis maravillosos lectores, estamos a punto de llegar a los 200 reviews y he copiado la idea de mi queridísima** **Ceci Tonks** **y he decidido hacer un capítulo especial para celebrarlos. Sería algo así como un** _ **spin off**_ **, una parte de la historia que no haya sido incluida en el fic como tal y tengo dos propuestas: una sería escribir la primera vez de Jily en Hogwarts (cuando concibieron a Harry) y la otra sería más larga y sería como un recorrido por el embarazo de Lily, desde que se lo dijo a James hasta que entregó al bebé. Me inclinó más por la primera opción y más adelante, tal vez si llegamos a los 300 o simplemente por gusto, escribiré la segunda para que sea como una continuación. Pero igual quiero saber cual idea les gusta más, así que déjenmelo saber!**

 **No los molesto más por ahora, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto. Los quiero un montón, les mandó millones de besos :***


	20. Siempre habrá una excusa

**Aviso : _Universo Alternativo. Historia basada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora._**

 **¡HOLAA! Volví, finalmente, el trágico día en el que me he tardado más de una semana en actualizar ha llegado u.u bueno solo me retrase por dos días, lo bueno de eso es que... CHAN CHAN! Ya he subido el OS de Jily que les había prometido *-* Se que aun no hemos llegado a los 200 reviews pero jejeje no pude contenerme porque quería que lo leyeran de inmediato! Si aun no lo han leído métanse en mi perfil y haganlo, se llama _Prométeme una madrugada_ y es mi regalo para ustedes por todo el apoyo que me han dado(L)**

 **ArielJonesBlack : Entiendo tu odio por Snape e.e el mío también crece bastante seguido. Es posible que los celos de Hannah sean solo de amistad y estoy de acuerdo en que todos estarían encantos si Harry y Ginny terminarán juntos... Aunque no diré nada, poco a poco iremos descubriendo los sentimientos de todos estos personajes. Neville es amor, dan ganas de abrazarlo! Él y Harry tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar(L) Gracias por dejarme tu review y por leer, saludos y espero que te guste este cap!**

 **Luavigut : Wow! ¿Tres horas? Me conmueve que te haya gustado tanto, ainsss*-* estoy muy feliz de tenerte como lectora, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí, saludos(L)**

 **Diana** **: ¡Holaa! Bienvenida(: no te preocupes por no dejar reviews kilométricos! Así sea una palabra que puedas dejarme yo soy feliz jeje. Bien aquí va el único spoiler sobre parejas que haré: a mí tampoco me gusta Cho así que Harry _no_ terminara con ella, tranquila jajaja. El torneo también es una de mis partes favoritas de la saga, el cuarto libro en general por eso más que todo inspiré la historia en este año, también era el que más fácil se me hacía de adaptar. Me ha encantado tu opinión! Espero seguir recibiéndola y como ya te dije: una palabra es más que suficiente! Merlina y Adam seguirán aquí por un tiempo jajaja pero mñe, no eres la única a la que no le caen bien ;) ¡Gracias por dejarme tu review! Te mando un beso y saludos(L) **

**Por alguna razón este capítulo no me ha quedado como esperaba, no se si sea bueno o malo pero ya eso tendrán que decidirlo ustedes, confió en que habrá partes que les gustarán (muajaja) pero no estoy segura de otras, así que lean, disfruten y díganme que tal:  
**

* * *

 **19\. Siempre habrá una excusa.**

Haciendo un rápido repaso de sus clases, Harry podía afirmar que: Pociones era horrible, Historia era tan aburrida como todos le habían advertido, Encantamientos era divertido, Herbología era normal, nada resaltante pero tampoco repudiable, Astronomía era genial y Transformaciones era complicado y no podía afirmar que había heredado las habilidades en la materia de James pero tampoco era un completo idiota.

La materia por la que se sentía verdaderamente emocionado era por Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no simplemente porque Remus fuera el profesor sino porque esa parte de la magia siempre había sido su favorita y le enorgullecía decir que era bueno con los hechizos de defensa que había visto hasta ese momento, aunque no eran muchos.

Se sentía culpable, era su tercer día de clases y aun no había ido a visitar a Remus como le había prometido a James y a Sirius y como él mismo había querido hacer desde que había llegado. Pero la verdad era que no era del todo su culpa, no había tenido mucho tiempo libre en esos dos primeros días y planeaba explicárselo después de clase.

Claro que primero tenía que llegar a la clase y eso no parecía ir a ocurrir si Hermione no salía de la sala común pronto.

El chico suspiró y chequeó la hora en el gran reloj mágico del corredor. Frunció el seño, aun no era tarde pero si la chica no se apresuraba lo sería, Harry no entendía porque siempre estaba tan empecinada en llegar puntual a todas sus clases y ese día en especial que él quería estar a tiempo en Defensa se tardaba tanto. Eso le pasaba por ser amable y ofrecerse a esperarla mientras iba por sus libros.

Harry empezaba a preguntarse que tan cruel sería irse a clase sin ella cuando el retrato se abrió y Hermione salió de éste con un montón de libros entre sus brazos.

-Oh, Harry, sigues aquí. –Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Ven, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde.

Él asintió y emprendieron su camino hacia el aula de Defensa caminando rápidamente.

-¿Para que tantos libros? –Preguntó Harry confundido.- Pensé que solo necesitábamos uno.

Hizo un rápido recuento de su lista de útiles escolares para estar seguro de que no había olvidado nada. Aunque no era como si Lily fuera a dejar que eso pasara.

-Así es. Esto es solo parte de mi lectura consultiva. –Le explicó ella revisando que estuvieran todos los libros.- Me gusta revisar lo que veremos en el año antes de las clases. Los devolveré a la biblioteca al final del día.

Harry la miró sorprendido, esos libros eran muchos y muy gruesos para que se consideraran ser solo de "consulta".

-Gracias por esperarme. –Le dijo Hermione.- Se que estás emocionado por la clase, espero que no lleguemos tarde.

-Tranquila, estamos a tiempo. –Susurró él, algo avergonzado por ser tan obvio.- No entiendo porque Ron y Hannah salieron tan temprano, pudieron haber esperado.

-Bueno… -Ella dudó antes de contestar pero suspiró resignada.- A Hannah le gusta hablar con Malfoy antes de clase y Ron siempre intenta detenerla. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Como si pudiera lograrlo.

Harry experimentó dos sentimientos distintos en ese momento. Por una parte se sintió agradecido con Ron y por otra, se sintió furioso. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de Hannah de hablar siempre con ese idiota? ¿Qué tanto tenían que hablar además? No se le ocurría nada que pudieran tener en común.

-¿Quieres explicarme como se hizo amiga suya? –Gruñó Harry.- No puedo entenderlo, es una basura.

-Créeme, lo se. –Respondió ella en un tono algo tenso.- Pero tú la conoces mejor que nadie, es muy buena y le gusta creer que todos son como ella.

-Sí, sí eso lo tengo claro. –Le espetó el chico con más rudeza de la necesaria, se estaba cansando de que todos le dieran esa respuesta.- Es buena pero no es idiota, sabe diferenciar entre la gente decente y alguien como Malfoy.

-En verdad no lo se, Harry. –Hermione se encogió de hombros, contrariada.- Fue la primera persona con la que habló en el tren, se hicieron amigos y lo siguieron siendo incluso después de la selección. Y es que aunque nos guste o no, cuando se trata de ella, Malfoy no actúa tan... _Malfoy._

Harry bufó, eso en lugar de calmarlo solo lo hacía sentir más molesto e indignado, Malfoy solo fingía y Hannah no se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, fue otra cosa en las palabras de Hermione que llamó su atención esta vez.

-No sabía que él había sido la primera persona que conoció. –Admitió Harry, algo resentido por no conocer toda la historia.- Pensé que habían sido Ron o tú.

-No, fue Malfoy. A nosotros nos conoció durante la cena. –Hermione se sonrojó un poco y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Fue la primera amiga que tuve… Bueno, aun lo es.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido.- ¿Y Lavender y Pavarti? ¿No comparten dormitorio?

-Lo hacemos pero ellas, em… No nos llevamos muy bien. No tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que la cantidad de veces que había visto a Hermione convivir con las dos chicas era prácticamente nula. No las conocía bien pero no lo sorprendía, a simple vista se notaba que no tendrían mucho de que hablar.

-Y Ron y los otros chicos tampoco eran muy amables. –Continuó Hermione con el seño fruncido.- No querían ser mis amigos al principio… Pero Hannah sí, nos hicimos cercanas y hasta hoy lo somos.

-Yo habría sido tu amigo. –Dijo Harry con sinceridad.- Eres agradable, Hermione.

Harry no pensó verdaderamente antes de decir eso, sin embargo lo decía en serio. Hermione le caía bien y lo hacía sentir mal saber que había pasado sus primeros días en Hogwarts sin amigos, no se podía imaginar como habría sido eso.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y algo avergonzada.

-Tú también eres agradable, Harry.

Él le sonrió devuelta y continuaron su camino hasta el aula de Defensa.

Al llegar, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de ver que, como siempre, el salón se había dividido entre los alumnos de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor y que su amiga estaba a salvo en una de las mesas del frente, muy lejos de Malfoy. Remus todavía no había llegado al salón.

El chico aun se sentía un poco enfadado con Hannah por haberse marchado temprano solo para hablar con Malfoy y estuvo apunto de ignorarla y sentarse con Ron pero la chica rápidamente captó su mirada; le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se sentara con ella. Harry trató de no sonreírle devuelta pero le resulto imposible y al final se sentó a su lado.

-Hey, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo. –Le dijo ella cuando se sentó.

-Hermione tardó buscando sus libros. –Le explicó Harry sacando sus materiales.- ¿Dónde está Remus?

-Debe estar por entrar, a veces se le hace tarde. –Hannah le sonrió divertida.- Y recuerda decirle profesor Lupin.

Harry hizo una nota mental de no olvidar eso, no quería equivocarse frente al resto de la clase.

-Gracias por recordármelo… Por cierto, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano?

Vio como la chica se tensaba un poco pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Por nada en especial. –Se encogió de hombros.- Tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas? –Insistió él.

-Cosas.

-Han…

-Harry. –Le cortó con una mirada significativa pero sin dejar de sonreír.- Presumo que Hermione te habrá dicho lo que estaba haciendo y no deseo volver a tener esa conversación contigo, menos antes de clase, ¿está bien?

Harry esbozó una mueca y suspiró. La verdad era que él tampoco quería discutir con ella, no le gustaba y últimamente lo hacían más seguido de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero le enfermaba que pasara tiempo con Malfoy y quería insistir en el tema hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero Hannah tenía razón, no era el momento ni el lugar para eso, además mientras más tiempo mantuvieran la paz mejor para él.

-Está bien. –Aceptó antes de agregar de manera testaruda:- Pero insistiré.

-No si puedo evitarlo. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa resuelta.

Él iba a refutar esa afirmación pero en ese momento Remus entró al salón con su típica sonrisa amable aunque Harry notó que esta era más cálida que en otras ocasiones. También notó que se veía más saludable que la última vez que había hablado con él antes de partir a la escuela, James y Sirius se alegrarían de escucharlo.

-Buenos días, chicos. –Los saludó caminando hacia el frente del aula.- Espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones y que hayan descansado.

A Harry le agradó ver como todos, hasta unos cuantos Slytherin, le respondían con simpatía.

-Les emocionará saber que este año las lecciones serán incluso más prácticas que el año pasado. –Les informó ganándose reacciones positivas.- Ahora, ¿alguno se tomó la molestia de revisar el plan de estudio de este curso?

Harry deseó poder responder esa pregunta pero no había revisado. Lily le había sugerido que lo hiciera y casi lo hace, de verdad, pero entonces Sirius había subido al apartamento a decirle que había una entretenida pelea de ebrios en el bar y quería que lo ayudara a llevar las apuestas. Tal vez había confundido sus prioridades.

Pero como era de esperarse, Hermione levantó el brazo. Hasta entonces Harry no había tenido una clase con ella en la que no lo hiciera.

-Sabía que no me defraudarías, Hermione. –Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa.- Cuéntanos, ¿que estaremos haciendo este año?

-Empezaremos con hechizos de defensa, más complicados que los que vimos el año pasado. –Empezó a decir Hermione.- Seguiremos aprendiendo de criaturas pero más que todo serán los hechizos.

-Así es, Hermione. Muy bien. –La felicitó Remus.- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió, la diferencia entre la clase de Snape y la de Remus y el trato de estos con los estudiantes era demasiado evidente.

-Cinco puntos por ser una nerd fastidiosa. –Murmuró una voz femenina desde el otro lado del salón.

Varias risitas burlonas vinieron del lado de Slytherin y Harry volteó para encontrar que quien había hecho el comentario era una chica pálida de cabello negro con una expresión arrogante. Hermione se había sonrojado y notó como sujetaba a Ron de la manga de la túnica para evitar que dijera algo.

-Señorita Parkinson. –La llamó Remus, sin perder la sonrisa pero ahora con la mandíbula algo tensa.- Ya que está tan interesada en intervenir, ¿quiere decirnos al menos uno de los hechizos que estaremos viendo este año?

La chica palideció incluso más y no respondió nada, esta vez las risitas vinieron del lado de Gryffindor.

-Bien, la lista de hechizos está en la página veinte de su libro. –Les dijo Remus abriendo su propio libro.- Como ya les dije las clases serán más prácticas que teóricas pero por hoy nos apegaremos al libro.

Harry buscó la página que Remus les había indicado y su emoción con la clase incrementó al leer todos los increíbles hechizos que estarían aprendiendo, quería empezar ya.

-Estos solo son hechizos de defensa. –Dijo un Slytherin.

-Se llama _Defensa_ Contra las Artes Oscuras, idiota. –Le respondió Seamus.- ¿Qué esperabas?

-Chicos, por favor. –Intervino Remus con un tono que a Harry le recordó al que usaba siempre con Sirius y James.- Pero es una buena pregunta, señor Zabini. ¿Qué esperaba aprender este año?

-Pues… -El chico se removió incómodo, posiblemente no esperaba que le prestaran atención.- Es que siempre vemos como defendernos… Pero nunca _de que._

-Sabe que no puedo enseñarlos a pelear. –Respondió Remus divertido pero aun con amabilidad.

-No a pelear pero a saber de que defendernos. –Intervino Malfoy.- Sería bueno conocer algunos de los hechizos que se supone debemos repeler.

-Tiene un punto… -Murmuró Hannah.

-No lo defiendas. –Le cortó Harry, enfadado.

-No lo defiendo. –Le respondió ella con el seño fruncido.- Solo digo que…

-De hecho esa no es tan mala idea, Draco. –Dijo Remus, dedicándole una mirada significativa a Hannah y a Harry.- Supongo que podríamos hablar de algunos maleficios.

-¿Cómo cuales? –Preguntó Ron divertido.- ¿Los imperdonables?

-Podría ser. –Zabini se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué arte es más oscura que esa?

-No pueden enseñarnos eso. –Saltó Hannah rápidamente.- Es ilegal, ¿verdad, profesor?

Harry sentía lo tensa que su amiga se había puesto y él mismo tragó saliva. Esperó que Remus se negara de inmediato a enseñarles sobre eso… Por esa razón se sorprendió tanto cuando el profesor cambio su sonrisa amable por una mirada pensativa. Pasó la mirada por cada uno de sus alumnos, preguntándoles algo con la mirada.

-No, no es ilegal. –Dijo después de varios segundos. Suspiró.- Si bien es cierto que tienen derecho a saber a que se enfrentan allá afuera, no les enseñaré _nada_ que no se sientan capacitados para aprender… ¿Se sienten capacitados para esto?

Hubo un momento de silencio pero rápidamente fue llenado por varios murmullos afirmativos. Remus asintió antes de empezar a hablar.

-Como saben, este tema no está dentro del plan de estudios de Hogwarts, sin embargo me sentiré más tranquilo si les habló de esto en vez de dejar que alguien con malas intenciones lo haga. –Les explicó con calma.- Por otra parte, no les diré nada que no puedan encontrar en un libro, si saben en cual buscar, así que tratar de escondérselos no tendría sentido.

En el fondo, Harry no quería que Remus hablara de eso, le hubiera gustado rogarle que hablara de otro tema. Sin embargo no pudo encontrar una forma de refutar esa explicación que acababa de dar, tenía muchísima razón en todo lo que había dicho.

-Habiendo dicho eso… ¿Qué saben sobre los maleficios imperdonables? –Posó la mirada en alguien detrás de Harry y sonrió.- ¿Hermione?

-Son tres, señor. –Respondió la chica con la voz algo temblorosa.- Son los maleficios más oscuros del mundo mágico. Son ilegales, si un mago los usa y se le descubre es enviado inmediatamente a Azkaban.

-Acabas de ganar otros cinco puntos para tu casa. –Asintió el profesor con una sonrisa.- Entonces, otro que no sea Hermione, ¿pueden nombrar alguna de estas maldiciones?

Harry las conocía las tres y sabía que Hannah también, sin embargo no se atrevieron a levantar la mano. Otros más valientes si lo hicieron y el chico se sintió un poco cobarde.

-A ver… -Remus evaluó a los alumnos con la mano levantada.- Ah, Ron. ¿Qué maleficio conoces?

-Em… Bueno. –Dudó el muchacho.- Mi papá habló sobre uno, una vez… Em… El maleficio Imperius.

-Correcto ese es uno… ¿Sabes para que se utiliza?

-Pues… Se utiliza para controlar la mente de las personas, sus acciones y sus pensamientos. Puede hacer que… -Ron tragó saliva.- Se puede obligar a una persona a lastimar a otra, incluso a asesinarla.

-Correcto. –Remus le sonrió a Ron antes de darse la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra _Imperio_.- Como bien dijo Ron, el maleficio controlador sirve para poseer a las personas y hacerlas actuar según el deseo del perpetrador. La víctima pierde por completo la posibilidad de pensar o actuar por si misma… Sin embargo, esta es la única maldición que tiene una forma de defensa ya que una persona con una fuerza de voluntad muy grande y una mente fuerte es capaz de resistirse a sus efectos.

-Por eso dicen que es la menos grave de las maldiciones. –Intervino un Slytherin que Harry no pudo identificar.- La menos perjudicial.

Una ligera sombra atravesó la mirada de Remus al escuchar eso.

-Es cierto, eso dicen. –La voz de Remus sonaba algo tensa.- Sin embargo, les pido que recuerden que estamos hablando de la pérdida total del libre albedrío. Este maleficio convierte a las personas en títeres, las deshumaniza, puede convertir en asesina a una persona increíblemente buena pero que tal vez tenga una mente algo débil. Juzguen ustedes si eso no es grave.

A pesar de que aun no quería seguir con el tema, Harry se sentía aliviado de escuchar como Remus lo estaba tratando hasta ahora.

-¿Preguntas? –Nadie respondió.- Está bien… ¿Conocen algún otro? –De nuevo, varias manos se levantaron y Remus posó la mirada en alguien que lo hizo sonreír con un poco de amargura.- ¿Si, Neville?

Harry se sintió verdaderamente sorprendido, si algo había notado durante esos tres primeros días era que Neville solo intervenía en clase de Herbología y en Transformaciones porque Mcgonagall lo obligaba.

-El maleficio Cruciatus también es uno, señor. –Dijo Neville con su típica voz nerviosa pero un poco más estable de lo usual.- Sirve para… Para...

-No tienes que contestar si no quieres, Neville. –Le recordó Remus con amabilidad.- Solo si te sientes cómodo.

-Es el maleficio torturador. –Terminó Neville.- Puede causar un dolor insoportable.

Hannah tomó la mano de Harry y él de manera automática le dio un apretón tranquilizador, buscando darle ánimos pero también tratando de calmar sus propios nervios.

-Exacto, Neville, muy bien. –Le dijo Remus de manera alentadora, de nuevo se dio la vuelta y escribió _Crucio_ en el pizarrón.- Las personas que han sido víctimas de esta maldición lo describen como el dolor más horroroso que han experimentado en sus vidas. Es un dolor tan profundo que en ocasiones puede ocasionar daño mental permanente.

Harry encontraba eso último totalmente creíble. Notó como, mientras hablaba, Remus le lanzaba miradas casi imperceptibles por el rabillo del ojo a Neville.

Trataba de mantener su mente en blanco, de no dejar que lo afectara y deseaba que Hannah estuviera haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Quería que pasaran a la última maldición lo más rápido posible.

-La bruja o mago que realice esta maldición debe poseer un deseo de hacer daño increíblemente poderoso. –Les explicó Remus con la voz grave.- Debe tener un instinto puramente sadista dentro de si. El dolor puede alcanzar escalas en las que, de aplicarse muchas veces sobre la misma persona, la maldición puede causar la muerte… Lo que nos lleva a la última de las tres, ¿alguien?

Esta vez nadie levantó la mano, sin embargo Harry estaba seguro de que _todos_ sabían la respuesta. Remus no escribió nada en la pizarra esta vez, solo los miró con mucha seriedad.

-El maleficio asesino. –Les dijo con cautela.- Al igual que el anterior, para lograr su efectividad se deben tener muchos deseos de matar a alguien. Es, en mi opinión, la manera más fría en la que se puede asesinar. Solo con dos palabras se puede acabar para siempre con la vida de una persona.

-Esa tampoco tiene defensa. –Intervino Malfoy.- Nadie la ha sobrevivido jamás.

El odio que Harry había estado sintiendo hacia Malfoy esos últimos días creció considerablemente después de ese comentario. Sentía como si el chico estuviera diciendo eso para afectarlo directamente a él, a pesar de saber que eso era imposible.

-Cierto, Draco, aun no se conoce a nadie que haya podido salir ileso de esa maldición.

A Harry no se le escapó como hacía hincapié en la palabra _conoce._ Se sintió más nervioso aun, como si todos ahí supieran su secreto, como si las palabras de Dumbledore fueran de conocimiento para todos; se tapó la cicatriz con el cabello de manera instintiva. También agradeció inmensamente que Remus no le hubiera dirigido ni una sola mirada en todo ese tiempo.

-Se que no es un tema fácil de digerir, chicos y entiendo si prefieren que no volvamos a tocarlo, pero me alegra que lo hayamos hecho hoy. –Suspiró Remus con la seriedad.- Hubo un tiempo en el que estas maldiciones eran noticia del día a día, podías verlas en cualquier parte y ser conjuradas por cualquier persona. Fueron tiempos oscuros y aunque me alegra saber que no tuvieron que vivir eso, es importante que conozcan la historia.

El ambiente del aula se había vuelto pesado y frío. Harry esbozó una mueca irónica, era increíble como en una época que se consideraba más segura y libre de ese tipo de magia algunas personas parecían no haber captado el mensaje. El pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío involuntario y trató de alejarlo lo más que pudo, no debía dejar que lo afectara. Ya no.

-Un tema un poco fuerte para el primer día, ¿no creen? –Les preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa algo amarga.- Mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy. Cinco puntos para todos los que intervinieron. Prometo que la próxima clase será más divertida, nos vemos.

Apenas Remus los despachó, Hannah soltó la mano de Harry y se puso de pie de un golpe, empezando a guardar todas sus cosas rápidamente.

-¿Qué…?

-Voy al baño. –Respondió ella a la carrera.- Te veo en Encantamientos.

-Han, pero…

La chica no se detuvo para escucharlo, terminó de guardar sus materiales y salió casi volando del aula. Él suspiró y empezó a recoger sus cosas, sabía que el tema la había afectado y a pesar de que posiblemente necesitara un momento para recomponerse, Harry no podía permitirse dejarla sola, no cuando sabía como se estaba sintiendo.

-Harry. –Lo llamó Remus cuando estaba a punto de salir para seguir a Hannah.- ¿Me permites un minuto?

De repente recordó que había planeado hablar con Remus al terminar la clase. Consideró pedirle que lo dejaran para después, en serio quería chequear a su amiga, pero aun tenía tiempo antes de su próxima clase y no tendría período libre hasta el día siguiente, no sabía si de hecho tendría otro momento para hablar con él. Les hizo una seña a Ron y a Hermione para que se adelantaran y anotó mentalmente buscar a Hannah apenas terminará de conversar con Remus.

-Remus, yo…

-Profesor Lupin, Harry. –Le recordó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pero no hay nadie aquí. –Respondió el chico con el seño fruncido. Ya todos los alumnos habían dejado el aula.

-De todos modos deberías acostumbrarte, ¿no? –Con un movimiento de varita acercó una silla para que Harry se sentara.- No querrás equivocarte delante de otras personas.

Harry no le llevó la contraria, hacía unos minutos había estado pensando justo en eso mismo.

-Está bien. –Aceptó, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.- Em… Profesor Lupin. –Se sentía extraño llamarlo así.- Lamento no haberme pasado por aquí, quería hacerlo pero he estado muy ocupado con…

-Oh no, Harry, no te preocupes por eso. –Desestimó Remus con un movimiento de la mano, sentado en la esquina de su escritorio.- Se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, con tantas materias nuevas y todo eso. –Sonrió divertido.- Además, si eres tan parecido a James como pienso, no querrás que te vean hablando mucho con un profesor, ¿cierto?

-A mí no me importa. –Respondió Harry con sinceridad.- Eres mi amigo, quería venir a hablar contigo.

La sonrisa de Remus cambió de divertida a una un poco más cálida y cariñosa.

-Entonces creo que eres más parecido a Lily de lo que pensamos.

Harry se sonrojó ante ese comentario. Para ese entonces ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a que todos le dijeran lo idéntico que era James, en cambio era la primera vez que alguien señalaba una similitud con Lily que no fuera acerca de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres tomar un poco té? –Le preguntó Remus acercando una bandeja con la varita.- Creo que aun está un poco caliente.

-Sí, me encantaría. –La verdad era que le hubiese gustado ir a ver como estaba Hannah pero no quería rechazar a Remus.- Azúcar, por favor.

-Aquí tienes. –Le entregó una humeante taza antes de servirse una para él mismo.- Me alegra que te quedaras. Quería preguntarte sobre Hannah.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –Preguntó Harry, tratando de no dejar entrever nada.

-Lucía muy nerviosa hace unos momentos en clase. –Suspiró el profesor.- ¿Está bien? Espero que el tema no haya sido muy fuerte para ella.

-Para nada. –Se apresuró a responder el chico, no queriendo dejar en evidencia a su amiga.- Bueno, es verdad que esos temas la ponen un poco sentimental pero está bien, no te preocupes.

Remus no respondió, se quedó callado escrutando la expresión de Harry tratando de buscar alguna evidencia de si mentía, le recordaba mucho a Lily cuando hacía eso. Él por su parte trató de mantener una mirada serena para que no se notara nada.

-De acuerdo. –Asintió Remus al final. Harry esperaba que en serio le hubiera creído.- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

No era que estuviera mal o bien, estaba en neutro, era un tema que prefería no tener que discutir o analizar pero no le afectaba tanto como a Hannah. En serio esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

-Sí, estoy normal. –Se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad, antes de darle un sorbo a su té.- Aunque me sorprendió que hablaras de ese tema, pensé que te negarías.

-Casi lo hago, en realidad. –Admitió con una sonrisa algo amarga.- Pero como les dije, prefiero ser yo quien les hable de estas cosas para que puedan tener la información correcta por si alguien trata de engañarlos.

-Y no te preocupa que… -El chico se removió un poco en su asiento, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- ¿Qué _algunos_ estudiantes usen esa información de manera inadecuada?

-Harry, te diré algo que, hasta el sol de hoy, Sirius no ha entendido pero confió en que eres un poco más sensato que él… No todos los Slytherin son gente mala.

-Yo no hablaba de…

Remus subió una ceja y le dedicó una mirada significativa. Harry suspiró vencido, de acuerdo, sí estaba hablando de los Slytherin… De _uno_ en particular en el que no confiaba para nada.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?

-No fue difícil. –Remus le dio un trago a su té antes de sonreírle divertido.- Después de todo sigues siendo hijo de James.

-No es mi culpa. –Harry se cruzó de brazos de manera testaruda.- Hasta ahora todos los Slytherin que conozco son un asco.

-Deberías conocer a la prima de Sirius, es una mujer encantadora, tiene incluso menos Black dentro de ella que él. –Le contó con una pequeña sonrisa.- Hasta se casó con un hijo de muggles y tuvo una hija; es una chica muy agradable un poco mayor que tú, en navidad podrías conocerla.

-Sirius dice que el sombrero se equivocó con su prima.

-Harry, Sirius dice muchísimas cosas. –Remus puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír.- Y no se si te has dado cuenta pero no siempre es recomendable escucharlo.

Harry mantuvo su expresión testaruda por un momento pero al final bufó fastidiado y asintió, no podía negar esa lógica.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puede que hayan Slytherin buenos por ahí. –Aceptó el chico a regañadientes.- Pero es que yo no conozco ninguno… ¡Mira a Snape, él me…!

-El profesor Snape, Harry.

-¡Él me odia! –Exclamó, ignorando la corrección de Remus porque según él, Snape no merecía ese título.- Me odia y no le he hecho nada; seguro reprobaré y todo por alguna mala broma que ustedes le jugaron en el pasado.

Entonces Remus borró la sonrisa de su rostro y frunció el seño con una expresión algo amarga y reflexiva. Le dio otro trago a su té y asintió.

-Tienes razón, Harry, es nuestra culpa y lo siento.

El chico se quedó algo atónito ante eso. Realmente no había dicho ese comentario buscando que le pidiera disculpa, así como no se los había contado a James y a Sirius buscando eso, pero no podía negar que escuchar que al menos él lo lamentaba y no se lavaban las manos como los otros dos hacían era algo reconfortante.

-Está bien, estoy seguro que de cualquier forma me odiaría. –Murmuró Harry.- No parece que le agrade nadie, no se como Lily es su amiga.

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu madre… Y no temas reprobar Pociones, puedes preguntarle a ella si en serio necesitas ayuda, te ofrecería la mía pero nunca fui muy bueno.

Harry encontró eso difícil de creer, Remus le parecía un mago brillante en casi cualquier área.

-¿Y que tal el resto de tus clases? –Preguntó interesado.- Me alegro que quedaras en Gryffindor, a mí me encantó mi tiempo ahí.

-Hasta ahora a mí también me encanta. –Harry hablaba con una gran sonrisa.- Amo la sala común y los dormitorios, la mayoría de los chicos son geniales… Las clases están bien, aunque creo que no herede de James las habilidades para transformaciones.

Estuvieron hablando unos diez minutos más mientras tomaban el té. A Harry le agradaba estar con Remus, siempre parecía muy atento a lo que le decía y dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, realmente era como tener una parte de su… _Familia_ ahí en Hogwarts y apreciaba eso, así no tendría que extrañarlos tanto.

Cuando terminaron su té, Harry aun quería hablar con él pero ya casi era hora de ir a Encantamientos y quería asegurarse de que Hannah estuviera bien antes de clase, así que se disculpó con Remus dándole la excusa de no querer llegar tarde.

-Vendré a verte después. –Le prometió el chico poniéndose de pie.- Podemos volver a tomar té.

-No tienes que hacer eso, Harry. –Le aseguró Remus con una sonrisa.- No porque Sirius y James te lo pidan.

Al chico no le sorprendió que supiera que sus amigos le habían pedido que le echara un ojo de vez en cuando, suponía que debía conocerlos demasiado bien.

-Ambos tienen la mala impresión de que necesito una niñera. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Se aburren fácil cuando están solos y creen que yo soy igual, pero estoy bien.

-¿Y tu gripe?

-Por ahora la gripe no vendrá, quédate tranquilo y diles que estoy bien.

Harry quiso preguntar a que refería con "por ahora" pero sabía que solo recibiría respuestas tajantes.

-No es solo por eso. –Respondió el chico con sinceridad.- Me gusta hablar contigo… Además no es como si Lily no te hubiera pedido que me vigilaras también.

La sonrisa culpable de Remus lo dejó en evidencia y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, conocía demasiado a su madre.

-Vendré de cualquier forma. –Se encogió de hombros.- Así hablamos y mantenemos a todos en casa felices, ¿te parece?

-Está bien, me parece un buen trato. –Asintió Remus sonriendo.- Entonces nos estaremos viendo. Ahora ve a tu clase, no quiero que llegues tarde.

Harry asintió y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Remus antes de despedirse con la mano y salir del aula, prometiéndose a si mismo que volvería apenas pudiera.

Una vez estuvo en el corredor, Harry se arrepintió de no haberle pedido a alguno de sus amigos que lo esperara; sabía donde quedaba el salón de Encantamientos pero le iba a costar llegar ya que era la primera vez que tendría que ir solo. Pero sabía que no podía depender de Hannah, Ron y Hermione para siempre, tenía que aprender de una vez como andar solo por el Castillo.

Se sintió bastante orgulloso de si mismo cuando llegó al piso correcto luego de haberse equivocado de pasillo dos veces y haber sido desviado por las escaleras solo tres, en verdad era un avance para él. El corredor que llevaba al aula de Encantamientos estaba ligeramente lleno a esa hora, esperaba que ya Hannah estuviera ahí porque sino en serio se iba a preocupar.

Iba tan metido en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una persona venía cruzando para meterse en su camino hasta que chocaron. Trastabilló un poco y se volvió para pedir disculpa pero cuando vio con quien había tropezado las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Intercambió una mirada asesina con ese chico de Slytherin que parecía estar metido en todo.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?! –Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Estudio aquí, Potter. –Le espetó Malfoy con desdén.- Se que eres nuevo pero el concepto no es muy difícil de captar.

- _Yo_ tengo clases en este corredor, Malfoy. –Respondió Harry con rabia.- Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Y como lo sabes? –Preguntó con voz burlona.- ¿Me estás espiando acaso?

-No, espiar serpientes no es una actividad que me atraiga. –El tono de su voz era irónico y ácido.- Ahora haznos un favor a ambos y lárgate.

-No pretendas decirme que hacer. –Le cortó el Slytherin con la mandíbula apretada.- Lo que haga aquí no es asunto tuyo.

Harry sabía que Slytherin no tenía clase en ese pasillo porque había escuchado a uno de ellos en la clase de Remus diciendo que pasarían ese período libre en su sala común. El chico no entendía que demonios podía querer Malfoy en el mismo corredor donde él tenía… Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Sintió como la sangre de las venas empezaba a hervirle y los nudillos le cosquilleaban.

-Aléjate de ella. –Siseó Harry con una voz fría.

Se sintió incluso más furioso cuando Malfoy le dedicó una mirada burlona y condescendiente.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ella no parece querer que me aleje.

-Ella no sabe lo que quiere.

El chico se daba cuenta de cómo la gente se empezaba a agrupar alrededor de ellos y los veía con curiosidad pero en ese momento no le importaba.

-Deja de pensar que eres quien más la conoce. –Le dijo Malfoy de manera amenazante.

-Lo soy. –Le cortó Harry.- Y eres un iluso por pensar lo contrario.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Potter? –Preguntó el Slytherin con autosuficiencia y arrogancia.- ¿Te da miedo un poco de competencia?

Pero por supuesto que no. Harry no tenía que competir ni con él ni con nadie por la amistad de Hannah, eso era un hecho.

-Ya desearías que eso fuera cierto, Malfoy.

-¿Y no lo es? –La sonrisa burlona de ese idiota le ponía los pelos de punta.- ¿Sabes que creo? Creo que has intentado hacer que se aleje de mí, que le has dicho que no ande conmigo y apuesto a que no te ha hecho caso. Seguro hasta me defiende.

La sangre le sonaba en los oídos por la rabia que le daba saber que eso era verdad, lo enfurecía que tuviera razón y lo enfurecía que ambos lo supieran. Pero no iba a darle a Malfoy el placer de verlo enfadado por su culpa, no lo valía.

-Sí, tienes razón, te defiende. –Aceptó con calma.- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Siempre le ha gustado tratar de arreglar lo que está roto… Aunque no pueda.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina y furiosa que bañó a Harry con satisfacción y orgullo de si mismo. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita victoriosa antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a alejarse de él.

No habría dado más de unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó varios jadeos de horror provenientes de las personas que se habían agrupado alrededor de ellos. Por suerte, Harry estaba pasando frente a una armadura y pudo ver reflejado el momento justo en el que Malfoy sacaba su varita y la apuntaba hacia él.

- _¡Fluctus!_ –Escuchó gritar a Malfoy.

Con unos reflejos que hasta a él lo sorprendieron, Harry sacó su propia varita y se volteó a tiempo para invocar un _Protego_ que hizo rebotar la maldición de Malfoy.

-¡Eres un…! ¡Al menos atácame de frente, cobarde! –Gritó Harry rojo por la rabia y la sorpresa de lo rápido que había pasado todo, presa de ambos sentimientos apuntó su varita a Malfoy y gritó:- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Para su regocijo, a Malfoy no le dio tiempo de usar el encantamiento protector y el hechizo le dio en el pecho haciéndolo salir despedido hacia atrás y provocando que unas niñitas de Ravenclaw que habían estado viéndolo todo se alejaran gritando para que no les cayera encima.

Harry estaba disfrutando ver como su oponente caía al piso cuando sintió una mano que lo tomaba por el brazo.

-¡Basta! –Les ordenó un chico mayor con túnicas amarillas y una placa de Prefecto.- ¡Deténganse de inmediato!

-¡Suéltame! –Harry se deshizo de su agarre con rabia.- ¿Quién rayos…?

- _¡Everte Statum!_

Por estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese sujeto de Hufflepuff a Harry no le dio tiempo de bloquear ese hechizo y de repente se encontró volando por los aires y aterrizando en el piso, cerca de varios chicos que lo veían sorprendido.

La espalda le dolía horrores por el golpe que acababa de darse pero estaba tan enfadado e indignado que se puso de pie de inmediato.

Caminó hacia Malfoy con la cabeza caliente y la rabia saliéndole por los poros. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente repasando todas las maldiciones que había leído en la lista que Sirius le había enviado. De repente recordó una que era _oh tan perfecta_ para ese momento que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa malévola antes de gritar.

-¡ _Furnunculus Colorus!_

El embrujo le dio a Malfoy en la cara haciendo que se la tapara con las manos en señal de horror.

Harry apenas y pudo contener una carcajada, aunque ninguno de los espectadores lo hizo, cuando Malfoy se destapó el rostro que ahora estaba lleno de asquerosas y repulsivas espinillas.

Y no cualquier espinilla, espinillas de color rojo. Rojo Escarlata. Gryffindor Escarlata.

Harry nunca había querido tanto a Sirius.

-¡Pagarás por esto, Potter! –Gritó Malfoy desde el fondo de sus pulmones.- ¡In…!

-¡Deténganse inmediatamente!

Aquella voz conocida y severa hizo que la sonrisa de satisfacción de Harry muriera al igual que sus ganas de echarse a reír. Miró como casi todos los que se habían acercado a ver, excepto el Prefecto que había tratado de detenerlo, salían huyendo ante la aparición de la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¿Quieren explicarme…? –Entonces fijo su atención en el rostro de Malfoy, quien le dedicó una mirada tan inocente que Harry casi vomita, y su expresión se llenó de realización y disgusto.- ¡Potter!

-¡Él empezó! –Se defendió Harry apuntándolo con el dedo.- ¡Me provocó!

-¡Eso no es cierto, profesora! –Mintió Malfoy.- Yo solo estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando…

-¡No quiero escuchar una palabra, señor Malfoy! –Lo calló la profesora.- ¡Vaya a la enfermería inmediatamente a que le quiten eso del rostro!

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada indignada a la profesora y una asesina a Harry antes de marcharse prácticamente corriendo hacia la enfermería.

-Cobarde. –Susurró Harry con los dientes apretados.

-¡Y en cuanto a usted, señor Potter…!

-Profesora, Harry tiene razón. –Intervino el chico mayor de Hufflepuff.- Yo lo vi todo. Estaban discutiendo pero Malfoy lo atacó por detrás cuando él se alejaba.

La profesora miró al chico y sus facciones se relajaron un poco pero no lo suficiente.

-Gracias por aclararlo, señor Diggory. –Asintió la Mcgonagall antes de fijar su mirada severa en Harry nuevamente.- Sin embargo, el señor Potter respondió el ataque lo que lo hace igual de culpable.

-¡Pero yo no…!

-Además, usando un embrujo que según recuerdo es herencia familiar. –Lo miró con una ceja levantada.

Harry cerró la boca de inmediato, esperaba que Sirius no se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

-Eso supuse. –Dijo la mujer de manera cortante.- Lo felicito, señor Potter, rompió el récord de su padre, se ganó su primera detención al tercer día de clase.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó exaltado.- ¡Pero Malfoy, él…!

-El profesor Snape será informado de la actitud del miembro de su casa y tomará las medidas que crea pertinente. –Le cortó Mcgonagall con seriedad.

Harry no pudo reprimir un bufido, Snape seguramente le regalaría a Malfoy cien puntos por todo el asunto.

-Lo espero el sábado en mi oficina. Y sus padres serán informados de inmediato.

El chico suspiró resignado y enfadado antes de asentir casi automáticamente. Mcgonagall le dedicó una mirada de advertencia antes darse media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

-Lamento eso. –Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff, sacándolo de su ensoñación.- Detención es lo peor.

Harry había olvidado que ese chico seguía ahí y se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz.

-¡No quiero que…! –Empezó a gritar pero se obligó a callar y a tomar una bocanada de aire.- No, yo lo lamento, no debí gritarte.

-Descuida. –El chico le dedicó una sonrisa amigable.- Se que Malfoy puede ser desesperante.

-Eso se queda corto. –Bufó Harry.- Pero gracias por ayudarme con Mcgonagall.

-Solo dije la verdad. –El chico se encogió de hombros.- Soy Cedric, por cierto, un placer.

-Yo soy Harry… Pero eso tú lo sabes. –Subió una ceja.- Me llamaste así hace un minuto, ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

-Eres el nuevo cuarto año de Gryffindor. –Sonrió Cedric divertido pero algo avergonzado.- Los chismes en Hogwarts corren rápido.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, genial, al parecer era la comidilla de todo el castillo, a pesar de que Hannah le había asegurado que nadie le daba importancia.

Se tensó al pensar en su amiga. Iba a enfurecerse cuando se enterara de lo que acababa de pasar.

-En serio lamento que tengas detención. –Continuó Cedric.- ¿Tus padres se molestarán mucho?

-Pues mi papá no creo, pero mi mamá…

Gruñó ante el pensamiento. En ese momento Harry pudo escuchar claramente el vociferador que Lily iba a enviarle apenas Mcgonagall le escribiera.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Lily sobre escribir su columna era que Marlene la editara, ella era brillante y hacía una labor maravillosa, además que trabajar con su mejor amiga era más práctico y divertido de lo que uno se podía imaginar.

Sin embargo había momentos, como ese en específico, en los que Lily sentía que podría ahorcar a Marlene sin remordimiento de conciencia.

Porque la pelirroja estaba ahí en su oficina, tratando en lo más que podía de escribir las ideas para la próxima columna y su amiga estaba sentada junto a ella, llenando unos informes y afincando la punta de su pluma de manera tan brusca que la desconcentraba totalmente, sin importar cuantas veces le había pedido que se detuviera.

-Mar. –La llamó empezando a exasperarse.- Estoy segura que no te recibirán esos informes si le abres un hueco a las letras. Por favor, detente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Le preguntó la rubia de mala manera.- Estoy escribiendo como siempre lo hago.

-Escribes como si quisieras asesinar ese pergamino. –Respondió Lily con el seño fruncido.- Y no me interesaría si tu pluma no hiciera ese ruido tan molesto mientras intento concentrarme.

Marlene bufó molesta pero finalmente empezó a escribir como una persona normal, aunque Lily notó lo tensa que estaba su mano por agarrar tan fuerte la pluma, suspiró, su amiga tenía ya varios días en ese humor tan horrible. Quería tratar de animarla pero sabía que tenía que ser sutil.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con algo? –Le preguntó, sonriendo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Con que?

-Estoy decidiendo sobre que hablaré en la próxima columna. –Lily trató en lo más que pudo de ignorar su tono hostil.- Estoy entre ese horrible restaurante nuevo al que fui o…

Esbozó una sonrisa increíblemente nostálgica cuando posó la mirada en el estúpido libro de bromas que Sirius le había regalado a Harry para su cumpleaños. El chico lo había olvidado en casa, le había pedido a Lily que se lo enviara y ella lo había leído por mera curiosidad.

-O este libro de Harry. –Suspiró con una sonrisita.- Lo extraño.

-Se fue hace tres días, Lily.

-Ya se. –Respondió la pelirroja afligida.- Pero me acostumbré muchísimo a tenerlo cerca y a estar con él… ¿No lo extrañas?

-Algo. –Esta vez Mar no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa.- Siempre está dispuesto a burlarse de ti conmigo.

Lily la miró indignada pero aliviada de verla al menos un poquito menos amargada.

-Harry no se burla de mí.

-Claro, Lily. –Dijo Marlene divertida y con ironía.- ¿Y sobre que se trata el libro, de todos modos?

-Bueno, no es exactamente una fina pieza de literatura. –Puso los ojos en blanco divertida.- Es un tonto libro de bromas que Sirius le regaló para su cumpleaños.

Entonces notó como Marlene borraba su sonrisa y su expresión volvía a ser agria y malhumorada.

-Que estupidez. –Gruñó volviendo la atención a su trabajo.- ¿Por qué querrías escribir sobre eso?

-Emm, no lo se. –Dijo Lily extrañada por su repentino cambio.- Pensé que sería divertido, algo como: "Esos estúpidos regalos que hacen los padrinos de tus hijos y te hacen preguntarte por que los escogiste en primer lugar… Aunque este se escogió solo" –Soltó una risita ante su propio chiste.- ¿Es gracioso, no?

-Mejor pon algo como: "Estúpidos regalos dados por un estúpido ser humano".

Lily estaba a punto de preguntarle cual demonios era su problema pero entonces todas las piezas se armaron en su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la boca de manera disimulada para apagar sus risas, era demasiado obvio lo que ocurría con su amiga.

-Merlín, Mar, solo escríbele y alégrate.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó la aludida, sorprendida.- No se de que estás hablando.

-Sí sabes. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Escríbele a Sirius, tengan sexo y vuelve a ser la de siempre.

Marlene se sobresaltó y Lily pudo ver un ligero tinte rojo esparcirse por sus mejillas. Eso era algo que siempre había envidiado de su amiga, Mar sabía como controlar su sonrojo hasta casi dominarlo mientras que a ella se le hacía imposible avergonzarse sin parecer un tomate.

-Estás loca, Lily. –Le cortó la rubia viendo hacia otro lado, fingiendo desinterés.- Mi humor no tiene nada que ver con Sirius.

-Pero claro que tiene que ver con él. –Lily bufó fastidiada.- ¿Por qué tenemos que jugar a esto? Te conozco desde los once años, Mar y se que desde los quince cada vez que pasas mucho tiempo sin acostarte con él, te pones de malas.

Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente Mar relajó los hombros y bufó resignada, haciendo que Lily sonriera con satisfacción.

-No voy a escribirle. –Determinó Marlene con la voz firme.- Si quiere verme que me escriba él.

-Sí te das cuenta que estamos hablando de _Sirius,_ ¿verdad?

-No me interesa. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer si quiere acostarse conmigo y si no lo hace pues es su problema.

Lily quiso comentar que si era capaz de ponerla tan amargada entonces también era problema de ella pero desistió, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de intentar entender esa extraña relación.

-¿Y que se supone que tiene que hacer?

-Lograr que James no meta más a Merlina a su apartamento, no pienso volver ahí si corro el riesgo de encontrarme con ella.

Por un breve instante Lily olvidó todo lo que estaban hablando, las únicas palabras que su mente fue capaz de recolectar fueron "James" "Merlina" y "apartamento". Golpeó su escritorio con ambas manos, haciendo sobresaltar a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó alzando la voz.- ¿James todavía está saliendo con esa…? ¿Esa…?

-¿Perra? Sí, aun está saliendo con ella.

Lily abrió la boca, enfadada e indignada, había guardado las esperanzas de que eso hubiera acabado y escuchar que no era así la irritaba.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Ese grandísimo idiota! –Exclamó molesta.- ¿Qué puede ver en ella? ¡Nada! ¡Solo hace esto para molestarme y…!

-Y por lo que veo lo sigue logrando. –Mar puso los ojos en blanco.- Lily, si vas a tener un ataque de celos al menos dímelo para estar preparada.

-¡Yo no tengo un ataque de nada! –La pelirroja la miró ofendida.- ¡Solo que me parece una total falta de respeto!

-Los celos te vuelven loca. –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa divertida.- No se le está faltando el respeto a nadie pero está bien, como digas.

Lily bufó enojada pero tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire para tratar de calmarse. Sabía que no debía enfadarse así ni dejar que la afectara, James tenía derecho a salir y a hacer con su vida lo que quisiera mientras Harry no estuviera ahí, no tenía que darle explicaciones a ella.

-No son celos, Mar. –Trató de sonar lo más calmada que pudo.- Solo que me irrita pensar en ella… Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene Sirius que ver en esto?

-Que le dije que se deshiciera de ella si quería que volviera a su apartamento y no lo ha hecho.

-¿Y por que no se ven en tu apartamento? –Preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-Porque el punto no es ese, el punto es que le pedí algo y él no ha cumplido, por lo tanto tiene que pagar las consecuencias. Merlín, Lily, ¿es quo entiendes nada sobre relaciones?

-Sobre relaciones así de extrañas, pues no, nada. –Admitió Lily divertida.- Y realmente no quiero entender.

Mar rió por lo bajo antes de sacudir la cabeza, a Lily no se le escapó el aire amargo que adquiría su semblante.

-Si en serio quieres verlo solo díselo, Mar.

-Las cosas no son así de sencillas, Lily. –Sonreía con una diversión amarga.- No entre nosotros.

Lily suspiró y asintió, entendía exactamente a que se refería.

Estaba a punto de sugerirle a su amiga que dejaran los temas sentimentales para un trago al salir y se concentraran en el trabajo cuando una lechuza desconocida irrumpió en su oficina.

-Hey, ¿Y tú quién eres amiguita? –Le preguntó Marlene, acercándose con una sonrisa y acariciando al animal.- ¿Estás perdida?

Lily rió divertida al ver como el humor de su amiga iluminarse con tal facilidad, Mar amaba a los animales. Pero borró la sonrisa una vez que tomó la carta que estaba atada a la pata de la lechuza y reconoció el sello de Hogwarts en ella y la letra de su antigua profesora.

-¿Qué? –Mar conocía demasiado bien la expresión preocupada de su amiga.- ¿Qué ocurre, Lily?

-No lo se, es Mcgonagall. –Lily abrió la carta a la carrera.- Debe ser sobre Harry, espero que todo este bien…

Estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a leer el pergamino a la carrera, saltando casi la mitad de la carta y tratando de buscar, nerviosa, por la razón de la ésta.

Pero sus nervios desaparecieron de inmediato para darle paso al enfado cuando reconoció las palabras " _Detención"_ y " _Usando un hechizo bastante familiar._ "

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó con ironía, poniéndose de pie cuando termino de leer.- ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¡Merlín pero es que es demasiado parecido!

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –Marlene la veía sin entender.- ¿Qué dijo Mcgonagall?

-¡Que Harry ya tuvo su primera detención! –Lily bufaba enojada a la vez que tomaba su abrigo y su bolso.- ¡Solo tiene tres días ahí! ¡Estoy segura que ni Sirius tuvo detención tan rápido!

-¿Y a donde vas? –Preguntó Mar divertida.- ¿Te pidió que fueras al colegio?

-¡No! ¡Iré a ver a James! –Caminó hacia la puerta.- ¡Esto es su culpa!

-¿Y eso es por…?

-¡Porque es su hijo y al parecer no era suficiente con que fuera la copia física, también tenía que heredar ese sentido de irresponsabilidad y la habilidad de cometer estupideces!

Ignoró por completo la sonrisa burlona y la mirada significativa que le dedicó su mejor amiga y salió de la oficina dando un portazo para irse a buscar a James.

* * *

" _Querido James Potter:_

 _La esperanza de no tener que escribir esta carta solo duró tres días. Hoy he tenido que darle a Harry su primera detención del año por involucrase en un duelo a mitad de un corredor con un estudiante de Slytherin, no me complace la sensación de deja vu que experimenté._

 _También debo informar que Harry utilizó un embrujo de espinillas modificado que recuerdo haber visto múltiples veces mientras tú estudiabas. Me inclinó a pensar que no has motivado al joven a verse envuelto en este tipo de situaciones y que conversaras con él sobre las consecuencias de sus actos._

 _De todo corazón espero que tú y Lily tomen cartas en el asunto para evitar que esto se repita, el año apenas está iniciando._

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Subdirectora."_

James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No podía negar que una pequeña parte de él se sentía divertido y un tanto orgulloso, pero en mayor escala estaba… ¿Molesto? No, no podía molestarse con Harry por algo que él mismo habría hecho, ¿decepcionado? James no podía pensar en algo que su hijo pudiera hacer para hacerlo sentir así. Sentía algo amargo, no quería que Harry se metiera en problemas y por Merlín, se lo había dicho, le había pedido que tratara de evitar la detención y solo le había tomado tres días conseguirse una, ¡ni él había tenido detención tan rápido! Le había llevado una semana completa al menos.

Si estaba molesto con alguien era con Sirius, sabía perfectamente que él era la única persona suficientemente estúpida como para enviarle maldiciones y embrujos propios a un chico de catorce años, él mismo aun tenía esa edad.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por unos fuertes golpes a su puerta, frunció el seño confundido ya que no esperaba a nadie, y se levantó del sofá para abrir.

Observó quien era por la mirilla de la puerta y sonrió sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba, ignoró el agradable sentimiento que se extendía por su pecho y abrió.

-¡Evans! Tanto tiempo sin…

-¡Esto es tu culpa! –Le cortó ella con brusquedad mientras entraba al apartamento.- ¡Esto es únicamente _tu_ culpa, Potter!

Él dejó de sonreír para dedicarle una mirada extrañada y atónita.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que hice?

-¡Esto hiciste! –Exclamó ella levantando la mano donde tenía un pergamino.- ¡No se si te enteraste pero tu hijo ya se metió en problemas!

-¿Y desde cuando es solo mi hijo? –Bufó James.

-¡Cuando hace cosas tan parecidas a ti lo es! Merlín, ¡Solo ha estado ahí por _tres_ días, Potter! ¿Quién consigue detención tan rápido?

-¿Y por que estás gritándome a mí? –Preguntó él alzando la voz.- ¡No le dije que se peleara con nadie! ¡Envíale un vociferador si estás tan enojada!

-¡No lo haré porque entonces quedaré como la mamá malvada y tú como el papá divertido y amigable! ¡Como siempre!

-Hey, tú te has ganado ese papel sola, no me culpes.

-¡Pues tal vez si no lo alentaras a hacer este tipo de cosas entonces eso sería diferente! –Le gritó Lily poniéndose tan roja como su cabello.- ¡Para ti las detenciones habrán sido un chiste, Potter pero no deberían serlo para él! ¡Eso queda en su expediente de por vida y…!

-Oh por favor, el expediente es basura. –No pudo evitar decir él moviendo una mano desestimándolo.- ¿Has visto el de Remus? Es casi tan negro como el mío y míralo, profesor de Defensa.

-¿Ves? ¡Por eso Harry hace estupideces! ¡Porque te escucha decir eso y entonces piensa que no importa cuando la verdad es que…!

-¡Por amor a Merlín, Evans, cállate! –Le gritó James incapaz de seguirse conteniendo.- ¿Qué demonios crees que hice? ¿Qué le escribí una lista con maleficios y le dije que los usara en Malfoy?

-¡De hecho sí, eso es lo que pienso!

-Vaya pues gracias por le voto de confianza. –Espetó él con ironía y algo de indignación.- ¡Entérate que no lo hice! ¡Le dije que no se dejara afectar por Malfoy y que tratara de no meterse en problemas! ¡Maldición, incluso le expliqué que tener detención no es tan divertido como parece!

Lily lo miró sorprendida y poco a poco la molestia empezó a abandonar su rostro, su cuerpo se relajó notablemente al igual que sus líneas de expresión.

-¿En…? ¿En serio le dijiste todo eso?

-Pero claro que lo hice. –Bufó él fastidiado.- ¿Qué es lo que crees? ¿Qué quiero que sea como yo? Pues no es así, mientras menos se parezca a mí mejor para él.

James no se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado esas palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lily posó sus ojos en los suyos pero él desvío la mirada rápidamente, no quería que lo viera con esa mirada llena de empatía y arrepentimiento que siempre lograba nublarle la mente.

-De todas formas ya se parece. –Susurró ella.

-Eso lo se. La carta de Mcgonagall lo confirma.

-Potter… -Suspiró.- Lo siento, ¿si? No sabía que le habías dicho eso, no debí haber venido hasta aquí solo para gritarte.

Algo hizo _click_ en la mente de James cuando escuchó esas palabras, hasta ahora no había reparado en ese pequeño pero importante detalle. Su corazón aumentó un poco sus latidos pero él lo ignoró.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Se encontró preguntándole.

-¿Ah? –Ella lo veía confundida.- ¿Por qué hice que?

-Eso. Venir hasta aquí solo para gritarme.

-Oh… Bueno pues… -Se aclaró la garganta.- Pensé que… Ya sabes, teníamos que discutir la detención de Harry.

-¿Y por que no me llamaste por Flu? ¿O enviaste un vociferador? –Preguntó él sonriendo divertido.- No tenías que venir hasta acá.

El rostro de Lily que había vuelto a su color natural ahora que estaba calmada, volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez porque James la había atrapado, sabía que era por eso.

-P-pues yo… -Balbuceó ella con la mirada gacha.- Creí que… Así sería, ya sabes, más formal.

-¿Te parece _formal_ entrar gritando al apartamento de una persona? –James se rió.- Creo que tienes mejores modales que eso, Evans.

-¿Cuál es tu punto? –Bufó la pelirroja.

-Mi punto es que me extrañabas. –Respondió él con una sonrisa condescendiente.- Y viniste hasta aquí solo porque querías verme.

-¡Potter, por favor! –Lily puso los ojos en blanco pero no dejo de sonrojarse.- Eres demasiado arrogante y ridículo y….

-Y me extrañaste. –Canturreó.

-¡No te extrañé nada! –Le cortó ella con brusquedad.- ¡Vine aquí porque tenemos que hablar sobre la detención de Harry y pensé que sería mejor si lo hacíamos en persona!

-¿A quien crees que engañas con tantas excusas? –Preguntó con la diversión plasmada en el rostro y la satisfacción recorriéndole el pecho.- Solo admite que me extrañaste.

Lily le dedicó una significativa mirada de advertencia a lo que él respondió subiendo las manos en son de paz. No importaba que no lo admitiera, sabía que lo había extrañado.

-Entonces si no fuiste tú quien le contó sobre ese embrujo, quien…

-Oh no lo se, Evans, pensemos. –Se llevó una mano a la barbilla fingiendo analizar la situación.- ¿Quién es tan inmaduro como para enviarle a un adolescente una lista con embrujos?

El rostro de la pelirroja se llenó de realización y puso los ojos en blanco, irritada.

-Imbécil. –Murmuró.- ¿Está aquí? Quiero lanzarle una maldición.

-No está pero con gusto se la lanzaré por ti cuando vuelva.

-Te lo agradecería. –Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, James sonrió al ver que aun no se iría y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes, Evans? La cantidad de veces que has entrado aquí gritándome ya sobrepasa lo que se considera _normal._

-Cállate, solo han sido dos veces. –Murmuró ella sonrojada.

-¿Te parece poco? Yo creo que es un número bastante inusual.

Ella rió por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

-No entiendo, si ambos le dijimos que se comportara y que no se metiera en problemas, ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Simplemente para llevarnos la contraria?

-Esa no sería una idea tan loca, después de todo es un adolescente y eso es lo que hacen. –Dijo James divertido pero después sacudió la cabeza.- Pero no, no creo que lo haya hecho por eso. No se si te contó pero Malfoy ha estado siendo particularmente insoportable.

-Sí me contó pero vamos, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser simplemente ignorarlo?

-Para un Potter es _muy_ difícil, ahí si tomaré mi parte de la culpa. –Dijo James divertido.- Creo que no heredó tu enfermizo amor por los Slytherin.

-Yo no tengo ningún enfermizo amor. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Solo soy lo suficientemente capaz de entender que pertenecer a cierta casa no te define.

-Según lo que Harry me ha contado tú y Hannah deberían formar un club para defender los derechos de las serpientes, Evans.

-Pues creo que es una niña muy madura al tener amigos de otras casas. –Afirmó Lily.- Y Harry haría bien aprendiendo de ella.

-¿En serio crees que lo haga? –James levantó una ceja.- Yo creo que está muy ocupado tratando que deje de juntarse con Malfoy para aprender algo.

-Agh. Eso es solo porque está celoso.

-¿Celoso? –Preguntó él extrañado.- ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Bueno… -Lily sonrió con diversión y se acercó más a él para hablarle con una secrecía casi infantil.- Yo creo que a él le gusta.

-¿Quién? ¿Hannah? –Preguntó James divertido, ella asintió y él rió.- Claro que no, Evans, es su mejor amiga.

-¿Y eso que? Yo creo que le gusta… ¡Y Sirius opina igual que yo!

-¿Has hablado con Sirius al respecto?

-Pues sí, lo encuentro muy agradable cuando no le está diciendo a mi hijo como embrujar a sus compañeros.

-Um no lo se… -Pensó por un momento.- Yo creo que es más factible que a ella le guste él y se junta con Malfoy para molestarlo.

-Eso es ridículo. –Señaló Lily con un movimiento de su mano.- Han sido amigos por años, Harry me lo contó.

-Bueno está bien, pero eso no cambia nada. Yo apuesto a que ella le gusta él pero el pobre es muy obtuso para darse cuenta.

-Uy y a quién habrá salido. –Bromeó ella a lo que él respondió con una mueca. Lily rió por lo bajo.- Si Harry se entera que estábamos hablando de esto se molestaría _muchísimo._

-Puedes apostarlo. –James soltó una carcajada ante el pensamiento.- Y nos lanzaría esa graciosa mirada asesina tuya.

-¿Mía? –Preguntó ella riendo.- ¿Y por que mía? Puede ser la tuya, también es bastante graciosa.

-Naaa, la mía es diferente. Él mira como tú, con esos grandes ojos verdes que parecen querer ahorcarme.

-Tal vez es simplemente un sentimiento que provocas en las personas. –Se burló Lily antes de sonreír con nostalgia.- Lo extraño mucho.

-Yo igual. –Admitió él con un suspiro.- Sirius no hace suficiente ruido y eso es decir bastante.

Rieron juntos y después se vieron a los ojos; James sintió que ella lo veía como queriendo decirle algo y él mismo sentía varias palabras atoradas en la garganta pero se las tragó, no queriendo descubrir que pasaría si las decía en voz alta.

-Entonces… -Dijo ella aclarándose la garganta.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Debemos… ¿Castigarlo?

-No, no, nada de eso. Yo no se hacer eso. –Dijo James rápidamente.- Y no es como si pudiéramos prohibirle muchas cosas estando a kilómetros de distancia.

-Buen punto… -Pensó por un momento.- No quiero regañarlo.

-Claro que sí. –Rió James.- Amas regañar a todo el mundo.

-¡Hablo en serio! –Exclamó divertida, puso los ojos en blanco.- Bueno tal vez quiero un poquitín pero… -Suspiró.- Sabes que odia cuando me pongo intensa y no quiero que se enfade y deje de escribirme.

-Wow, Evans, siempre pensé que serías de esas madres tipo "¡No me importa si te molestas, es mi deber regañarte!

Ella rió un poco ante la voz regañona que había usado James pero después subió las cejas con amargura.

-Lo sería… Si fuéramos una familia normal.

James entendió de inmediato a que se refería y porque no quería regañarlo. A él también le pasaba, a veces la culpa por no haber estado para Harry durante tantos años lo hacía sentir que si trataba demasiado fervientemente de ser un padre real el chico se alejaría y lo rechazaría y es que había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, James se imaginaba que se había acostumbrado a que nadie se encargara de él y tener gente que lo hacía debía ser algo incomprensible.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de tener esas charlas con Lily, era reconfortante saber que había alguien que se sentía igual que él.

-Ser normal está sobrevalorado, Evans. –Le dijo él con una sonrisa.- Nuestra familia moderna es mucho más genial que una común.

No pudo evitar deleitarse en lo bien que sonaba eso. _Nuestra familia._

-Supongo que tienes razón. –Respondió ella más animada.

-¿Sabes que debemos hacer? Escribámosle juntos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes, cuando se meta en problemas. –Respondió James pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Dado que ambos somos unos inútiles para lidiar con nuestro adolescente problemático sin arruinarlo, unámonos, así tú lo regañas pero yo lo escondo con mis bromas para que no se vea tan mal.

-Igual se dará cuenta. –Sonrió ella.- Nos conoce.

-Cierto pero podemos equilibrarlo sin que sea demasiado regaño o demasiadas bromas. –Le explicó él, orgulloso de su plan.- Nos complementamos.

No pasó desapercibido por él el escalofrío que atravesó a Lily cuando dijo eso.

-Está bien. –Dijo ella con una sonrisita y un hilito de voz.- Me gusta esa idea.

-¿Entonces quedamos así? ¿Cada vez que Harry haga algo estúpido le escribimos juntos?

-De acuerdo. –Pero se adelantó a decir.- Claro, esperemos que no pase mucho.

-Por supuesto, esperemos que no. –Aclaró él también.- Iré por pluma y pergamino.

Ella asintió sonriente antes de que él se levantara y fuera hacia su escritorio para buscar lo que necesitaban para escribir la carta.

No importaba que la mayoría de las veces se odiaran y quisieran asesinarse, James sabía que a Lily le aliviaba tanto como a él saber que tenía quien lo acompañara en todo ese viaje inesperado que era la paternidad.

 **¿Ven? Les dije que James y Lily encontrarían excusas para verse, ahora entienden el título del capítulo jejeje**

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi querida Ceci que me dio varias ideas sobre la clase de Remus porque estaba en 0 sobre que hacer con eso; al final decidí que les enseñara las maldiciones pero de una manera mucho más _humana_ a como lo hizo Barty Jr, además que traté de agregar algo que, obviamente, Barty no menciona y es lo dañinas que son las maldiciones, en fin, que traté de adaptar la clase a la personalidad de Remus lo más que pude. **

**Um, creo que eso es todo por ahora. De nuevo no fue un capítulo muy trascendental pero estoy tratando de deslizarme delicadamente hacia las partes más conflictivas, no quiero atosigarlos con drama y acción pero prontito llegaremos ahí. Espero no tardar tanto en volver por aquí, recuerden ir a mi perfil y leer la primera vez de Jily que he escrito con tanto amor(L)**

 **LOS ADORO DE AQUÍ A LA LUNA! Cuídense mucho y les mando millones de besitos, nos estamos leyendo(:**


	21. I'm just jealous, I'm just human

**Aviso : _Universo Alternativo. Historia basada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner es creación de la autora. Clasificación M para este capítulo._**

 **¡Hola, mis amores! He vuelto rapidito por aquí. Y es que quería sacare este capítulo lo más pronto posible porque es un poco de transición... Pero creo que es uno de transición bueno, hay varias cosas que querían ver y bueno espero que les guste, eso sí, prometo que ya el próximo se acabo la transición y volveremos a leer cosas divertidas interesantes y dramáticas, así que esperen por eso!**

 **Iccastilloy : Pobre Sirius, lo van a matar... Aunque se lo merece por enviarle maldiciones a un niño para que la use con sus compañeros, pero hay que entenderlo, él es un niño también! JAJAJA AHH, quiero encontrar una manera de insertar la escena del Ford Anglia en la historia solo para poder tener el vociferador de Lily pero mi imaginación no contribuye u.u Espero poder escribirlo en algún momento! Creo que tus teorías sobre a quien le gusta quien quedarán un _poco_ más despejadas aquí, igual iremos sabiendo más! Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu review, ojalá te guste este capítulo y nos leemos pronto, saludos(: **

**Si me siguen en twitter habrán leído mis quejas sobre lo horrible que es titular los capítulos, en serio me está costando demasiado, tanto que al principio tenía la idea de que todos los títulos fueran en español pero en este mande esa idea al demonio porque no podía traducir una canción de Beyoncé (no se siente bien.) Y era el único título más o menos decente que tenía. Ese fue mi momento hablador de tonterías de la semana jajajaj no los sigo molestando, lean y ojala les guste:**

* * *

 **20\. I'm just jealous, I'm just human.**

" _Querido Harry:_

 _Aunque en este momento no eres precisamente querido… Si ves esa mancha de sangre ahí es porque Lily me golpeó por escribir eso; tienes una mamá muy violenta, niño, no me sorprende que andes en la escuela matándote a embrujos con otros chicos._

 _Bueno, ella dice que lo sacaste de mí y no creo que a estas alturas valga la pena negarlo pero en mi defensa la mitad del ADN es suyo así que…_

 _ **Harry, como verás a James se le hace imposible escribir sin desvariar así que creo que mejor lo hago yo. Bien, queremos empezar por decirte que no estamos molestos contigo… Okay, yo tal vez lo estoy pero es que por favor, ¿Cuántas veces te pedí que no te metieras en líos? Se que hacerme caso no es tu actividad favorita pero en serio, si te digo las cosas es por algo. Se que no eres James o Sirius y que no te meterías en problemas solo por el placer de hacerlo (James dice que ellos no hacían eso pero no engaña a nadie) y que si decidiste atacar a Malfoy es porque él te provocó pero de verdad, Harry la violencia nunca es la respuesta, ¿Qué ganaste con eso? Perder tu primer sábado en Hogwarts, honestamente no creo que haya valido la pena.**_

 _Niño, lo que Lily quiere decir es que entendemos que Malfoy sea una serpiente despreciable y que posiblemente se mereciera las espinillas que le diste pero la próxima vez, ¿puedes tratar de que no te atrapen? Espera a que este distraído y apenas pase tú…_

 _ **¡Ese no es el punto, Harry! ¡Ignora todo lo que dijo James! Merlín, NO debes lanzarle embrujos o maleficios a nadie, no importa que tan mal te traten o lo molesto que estés, tienes que tratar de controlar ese genio que, siendo honestos, pudiste heredar de cualquiera de nosotros dos.**_

 _Me gustaría recalcar la hipocresía en las palabras de Lily, ya que ella no las consideraba cuando se molestaba conmigo y me lanzaba maleficios… Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, entiendo que tenías motivos y que posiblemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo pero eso no significa que esté bien; ya te lo dije: perder sábados en detención no es tan divertido como parece y se que ahora entenderás por que lo digo. Y por Merlín, Harry, no uses esas maldiciones que Sirius te dio, ¿crees que Mcgonagall no las conoce de memoria? En serio, ya tuve suficiente de regaños durante siete años, no me metas en problemas de nuevo._

 _ **¡Y no hagas caso a las cosas que te diga Sirius! Él cree que todo es un juego y nunca ha pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos pero se que tú eres mucho más consciente que eso.**_

 _Lily tiene razón, niño. Mira, no te diré que los chicos y yo no nos hayamos divertido haciendo desastres en el colegio (Porque lo hicimos, fue grandioso) pero no siempre tomamos las mejores decisiones. Buscar pelea con los Slytherin puede parecer divertido, y la mayoría de las veces lo es, pero si se sale de control créeme que las cosas pueden ponerse feas y algo que parecía inofensivo puede tornarse muy peligroso, Sirius mejor que nadie sabe eso. Se que tienes que cometer tus propios errores pero deja que unos cuantos de los míos te guíen, ¿sí? Haz que mis estupideces y las de los chicos hayan servido para algo… Genial, ahora Lily se burla de mí porque me he puesto "sentimental", solo no te parezcas tanto a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Se más como Remus._

 _ **No me burlé de él, solo comenté que nunca me lo imaginé como un papá que de hecho diera buenos consejos. En fin, creo que todo esto se resume en que por favor no te metas en más problemas, Harry, enfócate en tus estudios y en divertirte con tus amigos, no le des importancia a quien no lo merece.**_

 _ **Cuídate, te extrañamos. ATT: James y Lily.**_

 _ **PD: ¡PÓRTATE BIEN!**_

 _PD2: En serio, niño, si vas a volver a hacer algo así recuerda que lo importante es que no te atrapen, siempre trata de"_

Harry nunca se enteró que tenía que tratar porque la carta terminó justo ahí, sospechaba que Lily le había quitado la pluma a James antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir.

Estaba un poco en shock por todo lo que acababa de leer y no era para menos, cuando Mcgonagall le había dicho que le escribiría a sus padres había imaginado cualquier reacción menos esa que había recibido. Había esperado un vociferador de Lily histérica y gritándole o uno de James y Sirius felicitándolo, _nunca_ había esperado una carta conjunta de sus padres, el chico había imaginado que con él lejos tratarían de verse lo menos posible… Al parecer no sería así.

Un agradable y cálido sentimiento se extendió por su pecho ante el pensamiento, esbozó una sonrisita, saber que James y Lily habían logrado escribir una carta tan civilizada sin asesinarse lo hacía sentir tan bien que casi hacía que todo el enojo que sentía por la pelea con Malfoy y con sus padres por regañarlo, porque al fin y al cabo había sido un regaño, desapareciera.

Ese era uno de esos momentos en que los intentos de James y Lily por ser padres normales eran tan graciosos que no lo irritaban… No lo irritaban _mucho._

-Con que aquí estás.

Harry borró la sonrisa de su rostro cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga. Tragó saliva y subió la mirada de la manera más inocente que pudo para encontrarse con la de Hannah que lo veía seria, lo cual fue otra sorpresa, habría jurado que estaría furiosa.

-¿Dónde más estaría? –Preguntó él como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh, no lo se. –Hannah se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez en la clase de Encantamientos que tuvimos y a la que no asististe, o el almuerzo al que no llegaste.

El chico se encogió un poco en su asiento sintiéndose culpable. Después de la pelea con el imbécil de Malfoy había estado demasiado enfadado como para entrar a clase o enfrentarse con sus compañeros, así que se había marchado a la sala común y se había tumbado en el sofá frente a la chimenea a refunfuñar y maldecir al mundo, además de esperar por el vociferador de sus padres o los gritos de Hannah… Seguía sorprendido de que ninguno de los dos hubiese llegado.

-No me sentía de un humor precisamente bueno como para ninguna de las dos. –Admitió Harry con amargura.

-Me lo imagino. –Dijo la chica sentándose a su lado en el sofá.- Entonces, te peleas en los pasillos y faltas a clase… ¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Le escribo a Lily o espero a que empieces a fumar a escondidas?

-No seas dramática. –Resopló él.- Solo fue una clase, no es como si hubiera…

-¿Cómo si le hubieras lanzado un embrujo de espinillas a alguien? –Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-¡Él me atacó primero! –Exclamó Harry de golpe.

-Eso escuché. –Respondió Hannah con un tono seco.

-¿Entonces por que estás aquí? –Preguntó él de mala manera.- ¡Ve a gritarle como seguro vas a hacer conmigo!

-El único que parece a punto de empezar a gritar eres tú. –Le dijo ella empezando a tensarse.- Así que cálmate.

Harry bufó enojado pero tomó aire para tratar de mantenerse calmo, si no quería pelear con su amiga lo mejor sería hacerle caso y controlarse.

-Y estoy aquí porque me gustaría que mi mejor amigo me explicara que ocurrió y no enterarme por cuchicheos de niñas de segundo.

-¿En serio? Que raro. –Soltó Harry con hostil ironía.- Yo pensé que tu mejor amigo vivía en las mazmorras.

-No. –Le cortó Hannah, muy seria y apuntándole con un dedo a manera de advertencia.- No hagas eso. No te pongas con eso, jamás te he dado razones para que digas algo así.

-Uno pensaría que defender a Malfoy a capa y espada sería razón suficiente. –Dijo Harry en un tono que sonó más herido de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-¿Y como sabes que a ti no te defiendo igual? –Preguntó ella, indignada.- ¿Lo sabes?

-Pues…

-No, no lo sabes y el hecho de que asumas que no es así es verdaderamente hiriente.

Harry cerró la boca de inmediato, analizó la expresión de Hannah y se sintió mal al ver como sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y lo miraban heridos. Sintió como su ira se desinflaba un poco, no quería lastimarla, sabía que estaba siendo injusto.

-Me gustaría pensar que _tú_ mejor que nadie sabes que te defendería de cualquiera.

Claro que lo sabía, juntos habían atravesado las peores cosas más de una vez y habían salido ilesos cuidándose y defendiéndose mutuamente. No podía dejar que su odio hacia Malfoy nublara ese hecho.

-Lo se, Han. –Se apresuró a asegurarle.- Sí lo se, lo siento.

-Me alegra. –Ella hora lucía más tranquila, suspiró.- Entonces, me dijiste que te atacó.

-Lo hizo. –Dijo Harry rápidamente.- Estaba alejándome y me lanzó un _Fluctus_ por la espalda, si no me hubiese volteado a tiempo yo…

-¿Alejándote _de que_?

El chico calló y tragó saliva, algo nervioso.

-Bueno, em… -Se pasó una mano por el cabello y culpo mentalmente a James por haberle pegado la maña.- Nosotros, tal vez… Puede que estuviéramos discutiendo.

-¿Puede?

-Bien, bien, estábamos discutiendo.

-Que novedad. –Dijo Hannah con ironía.- Y tú, por casualidad de la vida, ¿le habrás dicho algo que lo hiciera lanzarte una maldición?

Harry analizó rápidamente, obviamente le había dicho muchas cosas a Malfoy para llevarlo hacerlo enojar pero tenía que pensar en la mejor manera de responder eso sin dejarlo ganar.

-Harry, si me dices que te atacó simplemente porque le provocó yo te creeré, creeré cualquier cosa que me digas. –Le aseguró Hannah con sinceridad.- Así que por favor, dime la verdad.

Él suspiró resignado y se pateó mentalmente por haber considerado la posibilidad de mentirle a Hannah. Ellos no hacían eso, no se mentían.

-Bueno yo… -Pensó un momento antes de responder.- Le dije que… Que se alejara de ti.

En ese momento el rostro de Hannah adquirió una expresión fría y pudo ver como entrecerraba los ojos por el enojo. Harry se tensó y de manera instintiva se movió lejos de ella, sabía que cuando estaba enfadada no era tan adorable como solía serlo, agradeció que estuvieran solos en la sala común.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Quién…? ¡Harry, no puedes decir esas cosas!

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó él de manera desafiante.- ¡Solo estoy cuidándote!

-¡Porque no! ¡No necesito que…! –Hannah calló para tomar una inmensa bocanada de aire y respirar varias veces tratando de calmarse.- No puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente que se aleje de mí.

-No a la gente, a Malfoy.

-¡Es lo mismo! –Exclamó exasperada.- ¡Eso no te corresponde! ¡Y no necesito que me cuides de él!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque tú no sabes, tú piensas que todo el mundo es bueno pero…!

-Por favor, Harry. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Tú piensas que soy estúpida?

-¿Ah? No, claro que no pienso eso.

-Pues pareciera. –Bufó enojada.- Me haces sentir como si fuera una niña tonta y manipulable que piensa que la vida es toda risas y unicornios, ¿eso piensas que soy?

-¡No! –Se apresuró a exclamar Harry.- Han, yo se que tú no eres nada de eso, solo que…

-Yo no pienso que todo el mundo es bueno, Harry. –Le dijo ella, ya no se veía molesta pero si hablaba con rotundidad.- Se que hay maldad y se que hay personas crueles, sabes que lo se.

A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío a la vez que pequeños recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Trató fervientemente de alejarlos.

-Solo porque soy amable no significa que soy estúpida. –Continuó Hannah.- Y me gustaría que confiaras en mí y en que se porque tengo los amigos que tengo.

-Pero Malfoy es…

-Es mi amigo. –Le cortó ella.- Y si me conoces como espero que lo hagas confiaras en que debo tener una buena razón para que lo sea.

-Pero es que no entiendo cual es. –Respondió él irritado.- ¡Trata mal a todos! ¡Cree que es superior que el resto! ¿Eso no te molesta?

-Sí, me molesta muchísimo. –Admitió ella.- Y siempre discuto con él por eso… Pero hay partes que tú no ves, partes que solo conozco yo y que, necesito que entiendas, valen la pena.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía que partes tan buenas y nobles podía haber dentro de Malfoy que pudieran valer la pena para Hannah. Él no le había mentido, en serio no pensaba que fuera tonta o demasiado inocente, sabía que no lo era, pero no podía confiar en las intenciones de Malfoy, no _quería_ hacerlo y aunque hubiera querido no lo habría logrado.

Había algo oculto en todo ese asunto que no le gustaba, que lo hacía sentir molesto hasta casi enfermarse, era algo en toda esa relación que no terminaba de cuadrarle.

-Necesito que confíes en mí y en las decisiones que tomó. –Dijo Hannah al ver que él no respondía.- Solo tenemos tres días en Hogwarts y hemos peleado en todos… Yo no quiero eso, nosotros no somos así.

-No quiero pelear contigo. –Susurró Harry.- Es cansado y me pone de mal humor pero… -Suspiró, dándose por vencido.- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

-Sí.

Dio esa respuesta con tanta seguridad y rotundidad que Harry no pudo evitar sentirse más ligero y tranquilo; sin embargo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no significaba que bajaría la guardia.

-Está bien, Han. Tienes razón. –Admitió eso y de repente la boca le supo agria.- Yo no… Yo… -Le costaba decir lo siguiente.- No me meteré más ni haré comentarios al respecto de tu amistad con ese idiota.

Ella le dedicó una mirada significativa ante lo último pero después le sonrió, tranquila y agradecida, cosa que lo hizo sonreír a él también a pesar de seguir sintiéndose un poco enfadado con tener que resignarse… Aunque por supuesto no lo haría por completo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias… Y solo para que lo sepas, voy a hablar con él también, lo que ambos hicieron fue muy estúpido.

-Y sin embargo el único que obtendrá detención soy yo. –Gruñó Harry.

-Eso es algo a considerar si vas a pelearte con un Slytherin. –Dijo ella con una sonrisita irónica.- Podrían quemar esta torre con todos nosotros adentro y Snape no les daría detención.

Harry rió por lo bajo, honestamente eso le parecía algo totalmente fácil de creer.

-¿Y que tal estuvo Encantamientos? –Preguntó él tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Nada que reportar, este año Flitwick nos enseñará los encantamientos convocadores. –La chica suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.- En verdad no presté mucha atención, estaba distraída.

Por un momento el chico se preguntó si sería por la pelea pero entonces recordó la clase de Defensa y como Hannah se había visto tan afectada después de esta.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó acercándose más a ella.- Iba a ir a buscarte pero Remus me llamó y…

-No te preocupes. –Le cortó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.- Estoy bien solo que… Ya sabes. –Se encogió de hombros.- Esa clase me puso a pensar.

El chico tragó saliva y de inmediato se preocupó, no quería que Hannah tuviera que pensar en esas cosas, quería protegerla aunque ya todo hubiera pasado y lo único que quedara por hacer era olvidarlo… A pesar de saber que nunca podrían.

De manera instintiva y cariñosa, acercó su mano a ella y removió dos mechones de cabello que tenía sobre la frente y le tapaba los ojos.

-Estamos bien, Han. –Le susurró con una sonrisa.- Ahora estamos bien, no nos pasará nada.

La chica le sonrió con un poco de tristeza en la mirada y asintió antes de suspirar con pesadez.

-Lo se. –Respondió ella moviéndose más hacia él.- No si estamos juntos.

Harry se sintió más ligero y aliviado al escucharla decir eso. Entonces decidió que cumpliría su promesa y _trataría_ de no seguir molestándola por todo el asunto de Malfoy.

Estaban juntos y en Hogwarts, donde se suponía que tenían que pasar los mejores años de su vida y solo era decisión suya dejar que otra persona viniera arruinar eso.

* * *

Ese ventanal en aquel alejado pasillo del cuarto piso era uno de los lugares de todo el castillo que a Draco más le gustaba, su favorito posiblemente. Había muchas razones para eso: casi nunca había nadie que molestara, la vista hacia el lago era fantástica y otras más, pero al final, la única razón que importaba era que cada vez que estaba sentado en esa ventana era para verla.

Sonrió a la vez que sentía como su corazón aceleraba en latidos, verla era la mejor parte de sus días por eso siempre encontraba un hueco para escaparse hacia ese pasillo, no importaba que tan ocupado estuviera o que tan molestos estuvieran siendo sus compañeros de casa o la intensa de Pansy, siempre se alejaba y la encontraba ahí. Ni siquiera sus impuros y traidores amigos lograban hacer que ella dejara de ir… Ni Potter podía lograrlo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante eso aunque también empezó a sentirse nervioso. Estaría enfadada por la pelea con ese idiota el día anterior, la conocía; seguramente también le daría uno de sus sermones que, increíblemente, nunca lo cansaban, a veces lo fastidiaba que quisiera cambiar sus pensamientos y sus creencias pero le gustaba escucharla hablar así que terminaba disfrutándolo. Por otro lado Potter lo había mandado a la enfermería, eso tenía que ser un punto a su favor.

Su mandíbula se tensó al recordar las palabras del Gryffindor.

 _Aléjate de ella._

¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿Su guardaespaldas? Estaba loco si por un segundo pensaba que iba a alejarse de ella solo por complacerlo. La única forma en que se apartara de su lado era si ella se lo pedía y eso no iba a pasar… No podía permitir que pasara.

Unos pasos conocidos acercándose lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, sonrió inmensamente cuando la vio aparecer por la esquina, traía una expresión seria, en una situación normal habría pensado que era porque aun era muy temprano y ella odiaba madrugar pero sabía que estaba molesta con él.

Esbozó la sonrisa más inocente que tenía cuando llegó a su lado.

-Llegas tarde. –Le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Me estás llevando el tiempo? –Preguntó Hannah con una ceja levantada.

-Para nada. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Pero pronto será hora de ir a clase y te irás corriendo para que tus _amiguitos_ novengan a buscarte.

-Mis amigos nunca vienen para acá. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de ese lugar. Que era solo de ellos.

-¿Estás enojada? –Preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza antes de sentarse en la ventana frente a él.

-Van a sacarme canas si siguen con sus peleas sin sentido.

-Bueno dile a Potter que no me moleste más. –La voz de Draco cambió a una un poco más amarga.- Yo iba caminando inocentemente a buscarte cuando él me emboscó y…

-Y tú le lanzaste una maldición por la espalda.

-¡Porque me dijo que me alejara de ti!

-Me lo contó.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó sorprendido.

Ella asintió y él se llenó de rabia; no había contado con que Potter fuera totalmente honesto con Hannah, había estado esperando que omitiera algunos detalles que lo pudieran ayudar.

-¿Y entonces? –Ahora sonaba más hostil de lo que hubiese querido.- ¿Vas a hacerle caso?

-No, claro que no. –Hannah bufó fastidiada.- ¿Qué les pasa a ambos? ¿Por qué asumen lo peor de mí?

-No me compares con él. –Gruñó Draco.- Yo no soy un imbécil traidor de…

-Draco. –Le cortó ella con severidad.- No lo llames así.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco pero no terminó la oración, se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, se estaba cansando de que lo defendiera tanto.

-¿Y se lo dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que no te alejarías de mí?

-Claro que se lo dije. Y lo entendió. –Le dedicó una mirada significativa.- Cosa que tú aun no haces.

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? –Preguntó a la defensiva.- ¿Qué te encanta juntarte con un montón de…?

Calló en el momento que ella se levantó y le dedicó una mirada amenazadora.

-Si terminas la frase me iré. –Le dijo muy seria.- No bromeo.

-No lo haré, lo juro. –Se apresuró a decirle Draco, temiendo que se marchara.- No lo diré, Hannah, por favor siéntate.

Una de las cosas que nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo acerca de su relación era que ella era la única persona con la que se permitía sonar tan… _Desesperado_ sin sentir vergüenza.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. –Suspiró Hannah cansada.- No puedes insultar a mis amigos y creer que no te diré nada.

-Lo se, ya te dije que no lo haré. –Insistió a pesar de saber que probablemente sí lo haría.- Siéntate, ¿si?

Ella se le quedó mirando por unos segundos pero al final suspiró resignada y volvió a sentarse, haciéndolo sentir que lo bañaba el alivio.

-¿Sabes? –Le preguntó Draco, dispuesto a no abandonar el tema.- Si ese idiota no se hubiese metido en mi camino a molestar yo no…

-Draco… En serio no quiero seguir hablando de esto.- Y Harry no es un idiota, no lo llames así.

-No se porque lo defiendes tanto. –Bufó molesto.

-Porque es mi mejor amigo. –Le cortó ella con la mirada perdida por la ventana.- Y ahora que insistes en hablar de esto; no puedo creer que lo atacaras por la espalda.

Draco gruñó pero no respondió nada. Todo sobre su relación con Potter lo hacía sentir enfermo, escuchar como lo defendía, toda esa… _Devoción_ que sentía por él, era capaz de hacer que el chico sintiera un odio gigantesco nacerle desde lo más profundo del pecho.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, el imbécil me mandó a la enfermería lleno de asquerosos granos.

Esperó que la chica volviera a pedirle que no lo insultara pero solo obtuvo silencio y unos segundos después una risita ahogada. Se volvió a verla, confundido y se encontró con que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por aguantar la risa.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó extrañado.- ¿De que te ríes?

-Es solo que… -Se le escapó otra risita.- Me hubiese gustado ver eso.

Él le dedicó una mirada atónita e indignada que le hizo incapaz a la chica el poder seguir aguantando y se echó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que Draco frunciera el seño.

-¡No es gracioso, Hannah! –Exclamó, no tan enfadado como hubiera querido.- ¡En serio fue humillante!

Por toda respuesta ella se llevó las manos al estómago y siguió riéndose con más fuerza. Él trató de verla enojada pero al final una inmensa sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro.

No importaba si era a cuesta suya, le encantaba escucharla reír.

-¿Bueno, quién sabe? Tal vez ese mocoso Creevy tomó una fotografía y podrás verlo. –Comentó divertido y fastidiado a la vez.

-¡Hey! Deja a Colin en paz. –Le dijo ella entre risas.- Es un buen niño.

Draco hizo una mueca, no soportaba que Hannah tuviera tan buen concepto de todo el mundo, a veces era irritante.

-Y es mi nuevo mejor amigo si en serio tiene esa foto.

-Ya, ya, basta con el tema. –Le cortó él.- Tampoco fue tan gracioso.

-Disculpa. –Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.- Ya me calló.

-Te lo agradezco. –Posó la mirada en un reloj cerca de ellos y frunció el seño al ver la hora.- ¿Qué clase tienes?

-Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas pero puedo quedarme cinco minutos más, a Hagrid no le importará.

Draco se mordió la lengua tratando de contener el comentario mordaz acerca del inepto profesor, sabía que Hannah no lo apreciaría.

-Y dime. –Empezó a decir la chica en un tonó más susurrado.- ¿Le escribiste a tu papá?

Soltó un suspiro, sabía que iba a preguntarle eso en algún punto de la conversación aunque él hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera.

-Siempre le escribo.

-Ya se. –Respondió fastidiada.- Pero sobre lo que me habías dicho…

-No voy a escribirle para decirle que lo extrañé durante las vacaciones. –Le cortó tratando de sonar desinteresado.- No soy un maldito bebé.

-Eso no significa que seas un bebé, Draco. –Le dijo Hannah con suavidad.- Solo que te hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con él.

No respondió, desvío la mirada de ella para posarla en el lago que se veía tan pacífico esa mañana.

-Estaba ocupado, lo ha estado mucho últimamente. –Susurró con la mirada pérdida.- Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

Eso solo lo decía de la boca para afuera, la verdad era que su padre había pasado todo agosto fuera de la casa, muy ocupado y sin tiempo para nadie… Ni siquiera para él, aun no entendía como había hecho tiempo para llevarlo al mundial y la verdad era que algo le decía que todo eso antes de acabar, apenas estaba comenzando.

-Igual deberías escribirle. –Insistió la chica.- Es tu padre, estoy segura de que querrá saber como te sientes, el mío querría saberlo.

Sonrió con amargura, Hannah tenía la errónea idea de que todas las familias eran funcionales y _amorosas_ como la suya.

-Si le escribo algo como eso a mi padre pensará que soy débil. –Respondió Draco volviéndose para mirarla con ironía.- No queremos que piense eso, ¿cierto?

-Estoy segura de que no lo haría. –Dijo ella con mucha seguridad.- ¿Sabes, Draco? Para una persona cuyo lema es: Mi padre se enterará de esto, te cuesta mucho hablar con él.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso, lo que lo hizo sentir liberado y ligero. Hannah era probablemente la única persona en esa escuela con la que podía reír _de verdad_ , la única que en serio podía divertirlo, porque él se reía con Crabbe y Goyle, a veces con Blaise pero de manera burlona o cruel, despectiva, en cambio con Hannah las carcajadas eran sinceras.

Era posiblemente la única amiga real que tenía en el mundo… A pesar de que la palabra _amistad_ le hubiera empezado a saber amarga desde hacía ya un tiempo.

-Prométeme que le escribirás, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –Mintió, por supuesto que no lo haría. Suspiró y se puso de pie.- Creo que deberíamos irnos, puede que a Hagrid no le importe pero a Mcgonagall sí.

-Oh, olvidé que tenías Transformaciones. –Ella también se puso de pie.- ¿Te veo aquí mañana en la tarde?

Le molestaba un poco que propusiera el día siguiente y no esa misma tarde pero tampoco quería lucir muy desesperado así que acepto con tranquilidad.

-Bien… -Se quedó callada por un momento con una mirada pensativa.- ¿Puedo confiar en que te comportarás si te encuentras a Harry por ahí?

Gruñó y puso mala cara pero al final se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea.

-Hey, no te pongas así. –Le pidió ella con una sonrisita.- En serio, él es una maravillosa persona, si se conocieran bien tal vez…

Él le dedicó una mirada significativa que la hizo callar. Suspiró vencida y asintió.

-Está bien, voy a superar el tema ya… Solo no te metas en problemas.

Iba a responderle pero las palabras se quedaron a mitad de camino cuando Hannah se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Fue rápido y amistoso, casi ni le dio tiempo de responderle, pero la sensación que le provocó le duraría por el resto del día.

-Ya me voy. –Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana.

Apenas y le dio tiempo de mover una mano a modo de despedida cuando ya la chica se había dado media vuelta y se había marchado.

Draco se quedó viendo hipnotizado como se marchaba con sus despreciables amigos que definitivamente no la merecían y con el estúpido de Potter que, por primera vez en cuatro años, podía pasar más tiempo con ella que él.

* * *

Lo que a Harry más le gustaba de esa primera semana en Hogwarts era que todas las materias eran nuevas para él así que, por ahora, ir a sus clases era una experiencia llena de ansiedad y emoción. Hasta ahora la única materia realmente decepcionante había sido Pociones y deseaba que continuara así.

En ese momento caminaba por los terrenos del castillo junto a Ron y a Hermione para ir a su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, había estado anhelando ver esa clase, primero porque era al aire libre y eso nunca podía ser algo malo, y segundo porque _todos,_ y por todos se refería literalmente a _todos_ , le habían estado contando lo grandioso y amigable que era Hagrid, Harry estaba emocionado de conocer a una persona con tan buena reputación.

Lo único que podía distorsionar su emoción un poco era que Hannah no estuviera ahí con ellos y es que Harry sabía exactamente donde y con _quien_ estaba; sin embargo había mantenido su promesa y no había hecho comentario alguno cuando la chica se había marchado de la mesa del desayuno mucho antes que el resto, estaba determinado a no pelear con ella.

Además no era como si Ron y Hermione fueran a dejar que pasara mucho tiempo enfadado por las actividades de Hannah ya que habían estado discutiendo desde que habían dejado el castillo.

-Vamos, no te cuesta nada. –Insistía Ron con voz suplicante.- Juro que algún día te lo pagaré…

-¡No, Ron, no haré tu tarea de Historia por ti! –Exclamó la chica empezando a sulfurarse.- No es mi culpa que no hayas empezado aun y todo se te haya acumulado.

-¡No es la tarea completa, Merlín! ¿Por qué eres tan dramática? –Preguntó el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Solo unas cuantas palabras para yo guiarme y…

-Ya te dije que no. –Le cortó Hermione con determinación.- Si pasaras más tiempo preocupado por tus tareas y menos jugando ajedrez mágico ya habrías terminado.

-Por favor, Hermione, solo ayúdame. –Empezaba a perder los amables modales que había mantenido hasta ese momento.- No seas tan nerd.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

En ese momento Harry supo que tenía que intervenir; la experiencia de convivir con James, Sirius y Lily le había enseñado que cuando alguno de estos dos la llamaba _nerd_ las cosas no terminaban bien. Solo podía imaginarse que con Ron y Hermione debía ser igual.

-Oigan, ¿Qué animales creen que aprenderemos a cuidar este año? –Preguntó rápidamente.- Hermione, tú siempre lees el plan de estudio.

-Como si eso sirviera en esta materia. –Rió Ron.

-Hagrid nunca se apega al plan de estudios original. –Suspiró Hermione.- Siempre nos trae las criaturas que se le antoje en cierto momento.

-Espero que este año se le antoje un dragón.

Harry rió ante el comentario de Ron y se sintió aliviado de que ya la pelea hubiese acabado. Había empezado a acostumbrarse al hecho de que sus dos nuevos amigos discutían cada dos por tres y también había notado como Hannah siempre estaba ahí tratando de traer la paz, Harry había decidido que si sería parte de ese grupo debía aprender a hacer lo mismo.

-Mira, allá está Hagrid. –Dijo Hermione señalando al frente.- Ven, querrá conocerte.

A pesar de que todos le habían hablado muchísimo de Hagrid, nadie se había molestado en describírselo físicamente. Por esto Harry no pudo evitar quedarse muy sorprendido y abrir la boca, atónito, al ver al hombre de unos _tres_ _metros_ parado a mitad del claro apilando unas cajas que no dejaban de moverse.

-¡Hagrid! –Lo llamó Ron cuando estuvieron más cerca.

El hombre mitad humano, mitad gigante se volteó hacia ellos y les dedicó una inmensa sonrisa llena de calidez que le ocupó todo el rostro.

-¡Ron, Hermione! –Los saludó con una voz gruesa pero amigable y un acento que Harry no pudo descifrar.- ¡Los extrañé durante las vacaciones!

-Y nosotros te extrañamos a ti, Hagrid. –Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.- Mira, queremos presentarte a…

-¡Harry Potter! –Exclamó Hagrid haciendo sobresaltar al chico.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Finalmente nos conocemos, es un placer, Harry, todo un placer!

-Emm… Hola, el placer es mío. –Harry le sonrió y le ofreció una mano que Hagrid tomó, cubriéndosela toda.- ¿Pero como sabes…?

-Oh, el profesor Dumbledore me contó todo sobre ti, Harry. –Le explicó Hagrid sin dejar de sonreír o soltar su mano.- ¡Ya estaba ansioso por conocerte!

Harry tragó saliva disimuladamente, realmente esperaba que Dumbledore no le hubiese contado exactamente _todo_ lo que sabía sobre él. Sin embargo no se sintió nervioso ante esa idea; Hagrid le sonreía de manera sincera y sus grandes ojos brillaban con familiaridad y honestidad lo que hizo que el chico se sintiera tranquilo.

-Espero que solo haya dicho cosas buenas. –Respondió Harry sonriendo.

-¡Pero por supuesto! El profesor Dumbledore es un hombre muy noble. –Exclamó Hagrid con solemnidad, dejando ir su mano finalmente.- Y no podría creer nada malo sobre ti, conozco a tus padres, de las mejores personas que hay, sí señor.

Hagrid dijo eso con un cariño notable que conmovió a Harry y lo hizo sentir orgulloso; cada persona que lo conocía siempre tenía una palabra amable o un cumplido para con sus padres… Excepto Snape, pero él no contaba.

-Yo también estaba ansioso por conocerte, Hagrid. –Admitió el chico con una sonrisa.- James y Lily me han hablado mucho sobre ti.

-Oh, apuesto a que fueron demasiado generosos. –Murmuró Hagrid sonrojándose y notablemente conmovido.- ¿Y como están? Extrañándote supongo.

-Están bien, preocupados pero bien. –Harry se encogió de hombros y su mente voló hacia la carta que le habían enviado el día anterior.- Te envían saludos… Y Sirius también.

-El buen Sirius Black, un joven muy particular. –Hagrid dejó salir una sonora pero bastante contagiosa carcajada.- Vino a verme él día que tú y tus padres hablaron con Dumbledore. Habló mucho sobre ti, dijo que era tu padrino.

-No lo es… O sea sí pero no. –Se contradijo Harry, sin saber como explicarse.- Digo, legalmente no lo es pero se autonombró como tal porque dijo que en una situación normal lo sería.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda, él y tu padre eran inseparables de chicos, casi como hermanos. –Recordó Hagrid con una sonrisa.- Pasé siete años de mi vida manteniéndolos alejados del bosque, sin mucho éxito me temo, eran bastante incontrolables.

-No te sientas mal, aun lo son... –Le dijo Harry divertido.- La mayoría de las veces.

-Apuesto a que sí. –Volvió a reír Hagrid.- Bien, será mejor que empecemos con la clase, vayan a sus lugares.

Los tres chicos asintieron y fueron a pararse junto al resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw con los que verían la clase.

-Yo no sabía que Sirius era tu padrino, Harry. –Le susurró Ron mientras Hagrid saludaba a la clase.

-No lo es. –Respondió Hermione.- Acaba de decirnos que no es legal.

-Bueno pero es como si lo fuera. –El pelirrojo sonrió de manera soñadora.- Yo consideraría padrino a cualquiera que me regale una Saeta de Fuego.

Harry rió por lo bajo y asintió, esa no era la única razón por la que le gustaba considerar a Sirius su padrino pero era una de bastante peso.

-¿Y por que no lo hacen legal? –Preguntó Hermione tratando de no perderse las instrucciones de Hagrid.- No debe ser muy complicado.

En ese momento Harry recordó algo en lo que no había pensado ni una sola vez pero que era bastante importante. A esas alturas James y Lily todavía no eran sus padres legalmente, ante el Ministerio seguían en período de prueba y según lo que el chico conocía del tema eso se mantendría así por unos meses más.

De repente se sintió incómodo, no le gustaba pensar que por algún tecnicismo o una estupidez del Ministerio, que no era una institución totalmente eficiente, podrían separarlo de sus padres. Eso no podía pasar, ya se había acostumbrado, ya eran una familia… Pero aun así no podía negar que el pensamiento le daba algo de miedo.

Estaba a punto de explicarles a Ron y a Hermione todo eso, o una parte al menos, cuando Hannah llegó corriendo para pararse a su lado y tropezándolo.

-Ya llegué, ya llegué. –Dijo su amiga con la respiración agitada por la carrera.- ¿Cuánto me perdí?

-¿Dónde…? –Empezó a preguntarle Ron.

-¡Hannah, ya estás aquí! –Le dijo Hagrid con una gran sonrisa.- Pensé que te habías cambiado de clase.

-Sabes que nunca haría eso, Hagrid. –Respondió la chica con su sonrisa de siempre.- Lo siento, no volveré a llegar tarde.

-Lo harás si sigues dando vueltas por ahí con serpientes. –Susurró Ron.

La chica estiró un brazo por detrás de Harry para darle un golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

-¡Auch! ¡No me golpees!

-Entonces no digas tonterías.

-Tiene razón, Hannah. –Le dijo Hermione con la voz severa.- No puedes llegar tarde por su culpa.

Harry, que se estaba mordiendo la lengua muy fuerte para no opinar, agradeció inmensamente que ellos dos estuvieran ahí para decir las cosas que él no decía.

-Lo se, lo se. –Admitió la recién llegada con un suspiro.- No lo volveré a hacer, solo perdí la noción del tiempo.

Harry frunció el seño con desagrado pero no emitió comentario, en serio quería tratar de no molestarla más con el tema… Pero por Merlín que era difícil.

Hagrid empezó la clase hablándoles de la criatura que tendrían que cuidar ese año: escregutos de cola explosiva.

-Son criaturas muy interesantes y divertidas. –Les explicó a la vez que distribuía unas cajas por todos los estudiantes.- Sin embargo son incomprendidas.

-¿Por qué no podemos ver animales comprensibles? –Escuchó que se lamentaba Lavender Brown.- Como Unicornios.

-Porque no vivimos en un cuento de hadas. –Susurró Hermione para si misma.

Harry rió por lo bajo pero se detuvo cuando abrió su caja y se encontró con lo que parecía ser una langosta pálida, viscosa y deforme con un aguijón que no lucía muy seguro.

-Em… ¿Hagrid? –Preguntó Ron con la misma de mirada de extrañeza y _desagrado_ que Harry debía tener.- ¿Qué se supone que haremos con estas escre-cosas?

-Escregutos, Ron. –Le corrigió Hagrid con amabilidad.- Pues tendrán que criarlos por supuesto, los verán crecer durante todo el año. Serán como sus nuevos bebés.

-Esto no luce como un bebé. –Murmuró Hermione viendo preocupada su escreguto.

-Hoy empezaremos con la alimentación. –Explicó Hagrid entregándoles pequeñas bolsas de papel.- Ahí deben encontrar huevos de hormiga e hígado de rana, aliméntenlos de poco a poco o podrían vomitar.

-No son los únicos. –Dijo Hannah sacando la comida con asco y entregándosela a su criatura.- ¿De que hablaban cuando llegue?

A Harry le dio gusto que le recordara esa conversación, tomó su caja y se acercó un poco más a ella para hablarle en susurro.

-Em… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-No. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No entiendo por que lo dudas.

-Bien, bien. –Dudó un momento antes de hablar.- Han, tú… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron tus padres en período de prueba? Ya sabes, antes de que te adoptaran.

-Um… Al principio serían unos tres meses. –Le contó ella concentrada en que el escreguto no la picara.- Pero hubo un problema con unos papeles y se alargó… ¿Recuerdas que casi me envían devuelta al orfanato?

Sí, claro que lo recordaba y justamente por eso era que estaba preguntando.

Harry sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago al pensar que por algo tan trivial como _papeleo_ podrían apartarlo de sus padres.

-Hey. –Le dijo Hannah dándole un codazo juguetón.- No te preocupes, todo irá bien con ustedes.

-¿Y si no es así? –Harry no pudo evitar sonar afligido.

-¿Crees que James y Lily te dejarían ir a algún lado, Harry? -Le preguntó ella sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

 _Ya lo hicieron una vez_.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Aceptó él, tratando de creérselo y de alejar malos pensamientos.- Todo irá bien, no hay de que preocuparse.

De repente su conversación fue interrumpida por los grititos aterrados de unas chicas de Ravenclaw que al parecer habían sido atacadas por las criaturas en sus cajas.

Harry quiso poner los ojos en blanco pero ver el azul y plateado de sus túnicas le trajo flashbacks de su primer día de clases en el comedor. Entonces tuvo una idea que en ese momento le pareció brillante.

-Hannah, Hannah. –La llamó dándole codazos un poco más fuertes de lo necesario.- Han, escúchame.

-Auch, auch. ¿Qué? –Se quejó ella sobándose el costado.- Estoy justo aquí, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Esas chicas, las de Ravenclaw. –Le dijo apuntándolas disimuladamente con la cabeza.- ¿Son tus amigas?

-No en realidad. –Hannah se encogió de hombros confundida.- Nos conocemos y nos saludamos a veces pero no somos _amigas._

-Pero las conoces. –Confirmó él con una enorme sonrisa, emocionado.- Perfecto, eso sirve.

-¿Eso sirve para que? –Le preguntó ella sin entender.

-Deben conocerla, están en la misma casa, puedes pedirle que nos la presenten.

-¿De quien estás hablándome?

-Pues de Cho, tonta. –Dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Auch! –Exclamó con dolor sacando la mano de la caja y llevándose un dedo a la boca.- Maldición.

Harry solo pudo imaginar que esos escregutos debían picar muy fuerte porque Hannah nunca maldecía.

-¿Por qué insistes en conocerla? No tiene sentido.

-Porque es _tan_ linda. –Harry suspiró al recordarla.- ¡Y le gusta el Quidditch! ¿Qué otra razón necesito?

Si Harry no hubiese estado tan ocupado fantaseando con Cho se habría dado cuenta de la expresión de fastidio que había puesto su amiga.

-Está bien, suponiendo que te la presentara. –Dijo Hannah fastidiada.- ¿Qué piensas decirle?

Harry borró su sonrisa soñadora y la cambió por una mueca de preocupación. La verdad era que no había pensando en eso.

-Pues… Yo… No lo se… -Murmuró contrariado.- ¿Tú qué crees que debería decirle?

-No lo se, Harry. No soy experta en coquetear con chicas. –Bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Pregúntale a James o a Sirius.

-Eso no… -Pero se tomó un momento para pensarlo mejor y después volvió a sonreír.- De hecho es una idea muy buena, gracias, Han.

Ella le puso los ojos en blanco y siguió concentrada en alimentar a su escreguto.

Harry sonreía mientras pensaba a cual de los dos sería mejor escribirle. Sirius probablemente se burlaría de él pero era quien parecía tener más experiencia en el tema… Bueno, tal vez James tenía razón y su relación disfuncional con Marlene no podía considerarse _experiencia._

Entonces Harry se encontró preguntándose si habrían solucionado el problema que habían tenido antes de que se marchara. Esperaba que sí porque, desde su punto de vista, ellos dos lucían, de alguna manera, correctos cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

Era un estúpido. Sí, definitivamente era el ser más estúpido que había pisado la faz de la tierra.

 _Pero la estupidez nunca se vio mejor_ , pensó con arrogancia a la vez que se arreglaba el cabello en el reflejo de un automóvil.

En fin, era un estúpido y sus atributos físicos no cambiaban eso, en todo caso lo hacían ser más estúpido. Porque claro, podía estar en cualquier parte con cualquier chica que se le antojara pero no, él estaba parado a mitad de una calle _muggle_ frente al edificio donde quedaba el apartamento de Marlene.

Sirius bufó enfadado consigo mismo a la vez que volvía a plantearse el marcharse de ahí y esperar que ella lo buscara a él, así era como debía ser, no había hecho nada malo y ella era una loca que solo estaba exagerando todo el asunto.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, esperando que saliera como lo hacía todos los días a esa hora, esperando para verla porque… Al diablo, solo quería verla, había pasado mucho tiempo.

La peor parte era que eso era mentira, no había pasado mucho tiempo, una semana como mucho pero le estaba pareciendo una eternidad, y es que desde que Harry había aparecido sus destinos, por razones obvias, parecían estar más unidos que nunca, siempre se estaban viendo y encontrando y como eran ellos, era imposible que se vieran sin terminar durmiendo juntos.

Honestamente Sirius estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no pensar en sus razones para estar ahí parado como un idiota, no era porque necesitara desesperadamente tener sexo con alguien, solo había pasado una semana y no era un adolescente, y aunque fuera eso era perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas sin Marlene… Pero no quería hacerlo.

Pero podía tratar de analizarse después, en ese momento su atención había sido robada por un sujeto que acababa de pararse frente a la puerta del edificio. Había algo mal en él, Sirius lo supo en el momento que lo vio, algo no encajaba, no sabía si era su forma de caminar o la extrañeza en su mirada, tal vez era su ropa que…

Por supuesto que era la ropa, era un montón de piezas que juntas no tenían sentido, así no se vestían las personas normales. Así no se vestía un muggle, así se vestía un mago que estaba intentando hacerse pasar por uno.

Gruñó al entender que hacía un mago disfrazado de muggle a las afueras del apartamento de Mar. Pero estaba loca si pensaba que iba a salir con ese sujeto, ella podía hacer lo que quería con su vida, a Sirius no le importaba… Pero ese día no.

Rápidamente se refugió en un callejón que estaba cerca de él y después de asegurarse que no había nadie que pudiera verlo, se apareció en medio del salón de la casa de Marlene.

A Sirius le gustaba mucho ese apartamento, era pequeño pero acogedor y estaba lleno de divertidas cosas muggles, a veces prefería que se quedaran ahí que en el suyo. En ese momento Marlene salió de su habitación y se sobresaltó muchísimo al verlo ahí de pie; él notó que efectivamente estaba lista y para salir, sintió la sangre empezando a deslizarse hacia el sur al ver lo divina que se veía.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –Le preguntó ella exaltada.

-¿A dónde vas? –Soltó él de inmediato de manera hostil.

-¿Qué a donde…? ¡¿Has perdido por completo la razón?! –Lo veía enfadada y empezaba a subir la voz.- ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

- _Magia._ –Respondió Sirius moviendo las manos de manera mística.

Por toda respuesta ella le dedicó una mirada asesina; se apresuró a responder antes de que le echara una maldición.

-¿Cómo más, Mar? –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Me aparecí, no es como si nunca hubiese venido o tuvieras alguna protección.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –La rubia bufó, más calmada pero aun enojada.- No puedes simplemente aparecerte a mitad del apartamento de alguien.

-No de alguien, de ti. –Le dijo él de manera encantadora.- ¿Qué tiene? Si este es algo así como mi segundo hogar.

-Pues espero que a James nunca se le ocurra echarte del primero.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y ella suspiró cansada pero pudo ver el fantasma de una sonrisa luchando por aparecer en su rostro; en el fondo le agradaba verlo.

-Es en serio, Sirius: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eh, eh, no, Marly, yo pregunté primero. –Canturreó él sonriente acercándose a ella.- ¿A dónde vas?

-A la calle. –Respondió resuelta.- Te toca.

A pesar de no dejar de sonreír, Sirius soltó un gruñido de fastidio, sabía que no le daría una respuesta concreta hasta que hablara.

-Bien, estoy aquí con un solo propósito. –Empezó a decir relajado y con una torcida sonrisa arrogante.- He venido para que tengas la oportunidad de pedirme disculpas.

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó ella subiendo una ceja.- ¿Y como por que tendría que pedirte disculpas?

-Pues primero por haberme gritado y culpado por las estupideces de James. –Enumeró con los dedos.- Y segundo, por haberte ido ese día sin hacerme el desayuno, eso fue grosero.

Marlene se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza un poco y sonreírle de manera condescendiente.

-Aw, cariño, ¿en serio piensas que eso va a pasar? –Preguntó ella con un pequeño puchero.- ¿Dejaste el cerebro botado en algún lugar cuando te apareciste?

-No seas idiota. –Bufó él fastidiado y empezando a perder la paciencia.- En serio deberías disculparte, lo que hiciste no tuvo ningún sentido.

-¿Por qué no te disculpas tú?

-¡Lo haría si supiera que demonios fue lo que hice!

Probablemente tampoco lo haría de saberlo pero ese no era el punto a tratar en ese momento.

-Pues para empezar por haber sido tan apático e importarte tan poco mi reacción a encontrarme a mi _jefa_ en el mismo apartamento donde acababa de tener sexo.

-¿De verdad, Mar? ¿Todos estos años y aun no entiendes que no me importa casi nada?

-Y por otro lado… -Continuó ella, ignorándolo.- Te pedí que te deshicieras de ella y no lo hiciste, ¿o sí?

-¡Traté pero el idiota de James no quiere escucharme! –Exclamó exasperado.- Y honestamente no es como si pudiera obligarlo dado que también vive ahí, es como si él me pidiera que tú…

-Piénsalo muy seriamente antes de compararme con Merlina, Sirius. –Le cortó de manera amenazante.

-No iba a hacer eso. –Mintió.- ¿Sabes, Mckinnon? Me burlo mucho de James porque le gusta Lily pero tú estás casi tan loca como ella.

-Tienes una manera muy extraña de intentar que no esté enfadada, Black. –Le dijo entre dientes, tenía los puños apretados y Sirius sabía que estaba tratando de no perder el control. Se veía sexy así.- Y discúlpame si no me quedó aquí contigo perdiendo el tiempo, pero tengo una cita.

-¿Qué? ¿Con ese idiota de la puerta? –Preguntó Sirius con una mueca de disgusto.

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia pero sí, con él. –Respondió ella de mala gana tomando su bolso.- Y no es un idiota, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-No necesito conocerlo, se viste como un retrasado. –Bufó enojado.- Amas a los muggles y sus cosas, ¿Cómo puedes salir con alguien que no sabe ni como se visten?

-Sirius, de verdad, no es tu problema. –Le dijo Marlene exasperada.- Y estamos un poco viejos para que empieces a armarme escenas de celos.

-Ja, ya desearías que eso estuviera haciendo. –Rió con ironía.- Lo único que digo es que no entiendo por que saldrías con él cuando yo estoy aquí y luciendo mejor que de costumbre, lo cual es decir mucho.

-En serio, Sirius, sigo esperando el día que tu ego te infle y te lleve volando. –Le dijo irritada, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.- Trata de que sea antes de los treinta y cinco, Remus y yo tenemos una apuesta.

-Mar, deja de caminar, ambos sabemos que no irás a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices? ¿De verdad?

-No porque yo lo digo, pero porque estoy aquí y tú estás aquí también. –Explicó señalando el apartamento y señalándose mutuamente.- Y porque cada vez que estamos juntos, terminamos ahí. –Señaló la habitación.- O ahí.

Señaló el sofá y sonrió con nostalgia, esa había sido una buena noche.

Volvió a ver a Marlene y tuvo que reprimir una mueca de satisfacción al ver como sus ojos se oscurecían por lo excitante del recuerdo.

-Pues tal vez hoy no quiera estar contigo. –Dijo ella tratando de sonar inafectada pero su voz era más profunda.- Tal vez quiero estar con él.

-Por favor. –Dijo de manera burlona.- De verdad, Mar, tomando en cuenta que tienes tanto tiempo acostándote conmigo uno pensaría que tienes mejor gusto.

-Yo opino que el que me acueste contigo prueba justamente lo contrario.

Sirius sintió como la sangre empezaba a palpitarle en los oídos, estaba jugando con él porque sabía que eso lo volvía loco… Y Merlín, le encantaba que hiciera eso.

-No te engañes, Marly. –Le dijo por lo bajo con una sonrisa pícara.- Sabes que soy el mejor que has tenido.

-No te engañes, cariño. –Se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.- No eres tan bueno.

Sirius sintió como una oleada de sentimientos lo recorrían en ese momento. Obviamente, le había dado donde le dolía, lo había hecho de manera intencional y estaba furioso y ofendido pero esos sentimientos siempre lograban excitarlo.

Y ella lo sabía.

La tomó con fuerza por el brazo antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron y así pudo saber que estaba igual de caliente que él, le sonrió de manera lasciva y una amenaza casi animal.

-No debiste decir eso.

Marlene abrió la boca para responder pero él no le dio tiempo, ya que la tomó por la cintura y la presionó contra una pared con su cuerpo haciéndola soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Voy a hacer que te arrepientas. –Le susurró con la voz ronca.

Por toda respuesta ella le sonrió desafiante por un segundo antes de que él estampara sus labios con los suyos en un beso furioso y hambriento. Sus dientes chocaron y sus lenguas entraron en contacto de inmediato, recorriendo la boca del otro que ya se conocían de memoria pero que nunca dejaba de ser excitante. Sirius la tomaba por la cintura tal fuerza que estaba seguro de que al día siguiente tendría marcas; el pensamiento hizo que el bulto en sus piernas cobrara vida y empezara a endurecerse, soltó un gruñido y presionó sus manos con más fuerza, acercándola a él lo más humanamente posible.

Marlene gimió contra su boca en una mezcla de dolor y excitación haciendo que la cabeza de Sirius empezara a dar vueltas. Al ver que no la soltaba ella tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió con muchísima fuerza, al principio él lo disfrutaba pero se alejó cuando pudo saborear la sangre.

-Estás loca. –Murmuró picado pero sonriente.

-Y te encanta.

 _Pero claro que sí._

Él rió por lo bajo, excitado, antes de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de la rubia para morder y chupar, dejando un rastro de saliva y de marcas rojas. A Marlene la respiración se le atoró en la garganta y Sirius sentía como estaba resistiendo los gemidos de placer que luchaban por salir; muriéndose por escucharlos succionó con mucha fuerza el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro lo que hizo que Marlene soltara un jadeo y llevara las manos a su cabello para atraerlo más hacia ella.

Para seguir con el recorrido de besos, Sirius removió el abrigo de la chica y lo lanzó hacia algún lugar del apartamento. Su pantalón se sintió más apretado cuando se alejó de su cuello y vio que se había puesto un vestido con un escote pronunciado que dejaba ver demasiado de sus senos que, según él, eran los más mejores que había visto.

Una oleada de rabia lo recorrió al pensar que por poco estuvo apunto de salir con ese idiota luciendo así de apetecible. De manera instintiva acercó el rostro hacia su escote y empezó a besar y a lamer el inicio de sus senos que apretaba con fuerza por encima de la camisa, ella respiraba aceleradamente pero aun no gemía.

 _Maldita orgullosa,_ pensó Sirius, ciego por las ganas que tenía de escucharla soltar esos sonidos maravillosos que le hacían saber que la estaba haciendo sentir en el cielo.

Con todo eso en la mente se dedicó a besar su pecho izquierdo y de repente succionó con fuerza, haciéndola gemir, finalmente. Alejó el rostro y le sonrió satisfecho, ella bajó la mirada y su rostro se llenó de rabia al ver la marcha rojiza, que más tarde se tornaría morada, que ahora adornaba su seno.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Le espetó con la voz ronca.- ¡Sabes que odio que me dejes marcas, grandísimo…!

Pero dejó la frase a la mitad y soltó un jadeo en el momento que Sirius colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas, pegándola contra sus bragas que se sentían húmedas contra su pantalón. Gruñó excitado ante la sensación y empezó a mover la pierna, rozándola en su parte más sensible haciendo que Marlene echara la cabeza hacia atrás y empezará a dejar salir pequeños y casi imperceptibles gemidos.

-Soy el mejor que has tenido, Mar. –Le dijo con la voz ronca.- Nadie puede hacerte sentir como yo _y lo sabes._

Por toda afirmación, la rubia gimió con más fuerza y movió las caderas contra la pierna de Sirius que cada vez se sentía más húmeda.

Entonces él la tomó por las caderas y la levantó en sus brazos para ir a la habitación, con facilidad y ganas pudo habérsela follado contra la pared pero en ese momento la quería acostada.

La dejó caer sobre la cama y de inmediato se puso encima de ella, volviendo a besarla de manera apasionada y salvaje, lenguas peleando y dientes mordiendo, así como a ambos les gustaba. De repente Marlene se llevó las manos a las mangas del vestido para intentar quitárselo pero él la detuvo de inmediato.

Por más que le gustara el cuerpo desnudo de Mar, ese vestido le quedaba demasiado bien y se le apetecía follársela así. Vestida.

Metió las manos por debajo de la tela y en un movimiento rápido tomó sus bragas, las bajó por sus piernas y las arrojó lejos. Dejó de besarla para bajar su rostro hasta sus piernas, tomó la tela del vestido con ambas manos y la subió hasta arriba de sus caderas dejando al descubierto su parte más íntima.

Sirius tragó saliva al verla y al sentir el delicioso olor de su humedad, tuvo que luchar con el impulso de saborearla, primero quería jugar con ella un poco.

Le besó el vientre con lentitud y calma, bajando pero deteniéndose cuando estaba a punto de llegar, acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos de manera suave y torturosa. Podía escuchar como la respiración de Marlene se aceleraba para tratar de tomar el aire que le hacía falta, estaba empezando a temblar cuando colocó una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Si-Sirius… -Susurró con la voz entrecortada.- Yo… Yo…

-¿Qué quieres, Mar? –Le preguntó él, con intención.- Dime que quieres.

Ella le lanzó una mirada suplicante pero no dijo nada solamente intentó bajar su cabeza de nuevo pero él no obedeció. Le sonrió con picardía y negó con la cabeza.

-No te puedo entender si no hablas, belleza. No he aprendido Legeremancia.

Marlene gimió frustrada y abrió y cerró la boca, buscando las palabras.

-Sirius... –Le dijo con una mirada significativa.- Tú… Tú sabes…

-Di las palabras mágicas, Mar. –Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Tú sabes cuales son, dilas.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada mitad asesina mitad suplicante y se mordió el labio en orden de no dejar salir nada. Él subió una ceja de manera desafiante antes de esconder la cara entre sus piernas y quedar a pocos milímetros de ella para de manera deliberada soplar con delicadeza su clítoris.

-¡Sirius! –Gimió con fuerza tomándolo del cabello.- Por favor, por favor.

Sirius sonrió victorioso y estuvo más que complacido de obedecer.

Marlene dejó salir un gemido ronco y anhelante en el momento que él empezó a lamer sus fluidos, deleitándose en su sabor que conocía de memoria pero del que nunca se aburría. Tomó su clítoris, ya sensible por la estimulación de su pierna unos minutos antes, entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza.

Ella seguía gimiendo a la vez que movía sus caderas contra su cara, queriendo más del delicioso placer que le provocaban sus labios. Entonces Sirius atrajo sus dedos hacia ella para introducir dos en su interior y empezar a moverlos hacia adentro hacia fuera y en círculos, llevándola lo más cerca que podía.

-Um, Sirius… -Jadeó Marlene.- Sí, así…

Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su rubia; al principio se negaba rotundamente a dejar salir algún sonido pero en el momento que lograba quebrarla por completo, se volvía más gemidos que persona.

De repente Sirius sintió que ya no aguantaría más, su erección estaba a punto de estallar en sus pantalones si no la liberaba de inmediato. Alejó el rostro de las piernas de Mar y la única pieza de ropa de la que se deshizo fue de su chaqueta de cuero, estaba demasiado sudado y se pondría peor si no se la quitaba.

Se desabrochó los pantalones ante la mirada expectante de ella, y los bajó junto a sus bóxers solo lo suficiente para dejar libre su erección que se irguió orgullosa contra su estómago.

Pero el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla cuando justo en el momento que estaba a punto de entrar en ella finalmente, Marlene cerró las piernas.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó atónito.- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué pasa? –Le sonrió, excitada pero con inocencia.- ¿Deseas algo, Sirius?

Él abrió los ojos muy en grande y la miró como si acabara de volverse loca y no descartó el que fuera así.

-¡No juegues ahora! –Exclamó con la voz estrangulada.- Abre…

Puso las manos en sus rodillas e intentó separarlas pero ella no lo permitió, las tenía presionadas con mucha fuerza.

-¡Mar! –Le dijo de manera suplicante.- ¡No hagas esto!

-Vas a tener que decirme que quieres, cariño. –Le susurró con una sonrisita.- Yo tampoco se Legeremancia.

Sirius se tensó cuando sintió el pie de Marlene subir y bajar _lentamente_ por su erección. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo y dejó salir un gruñido desde el fondo de su pecho.

-Marlene…

-¿Qué, Sirius? ¿Qué quieres?

-Maldita sea. –Gruñó él sintiendo como su pie lo torturaba.- Quiero follarte hasta que grites eso es lo que quiero.

Ella frunció los labios de manera pensativa y siguió moviendo su pie cada vez más lento, haciéndolo sentir que quería matarlo.

-Tendrás que decir las palabras mágicas. –Murmuró ella viéndolo através de sus pestañas.- Tú sabes cuales son, acabo de decírtelas.

Sirius tragó saliva y se mordió el labio; no podía ser, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Tan… Tan… ¡Tan parecida a él! ¡No podía simplemente dejarlo ganar aunque fuera esa maldita vez! La hacía odiarla y adorarla a partes casi iguales.

Y terminó de perder en el momento que ella alejó su pie por completo.

-¡No, Marly, por favor! –Le pidió casi desesperado, gimió resignado.- Por favor.

Ella le dedicó una sonrió satisfecha y abrió sus piernas para él. Pero de repente su rostro dejó ver que acababa de recordar algo.

-Espera…

Pero a Sirius no podía importarle menos que maldita cosa había olvidado. Ignoró por completo el intentó de Mar por tomar su varita que estaba en la mesa de noche y la penetró con fuerza y brusquedad, haciendo que ambos dejaran salir un gemido de alivio y satisfacción.

Como siempre, el interior de Marlene lo recibió totalmente listo, húmedo y estrecho, _perfecto._ Gimió largamente y de inmediato empezó a moverse, rápido y casi desesperado, el juego previo había tomado más tiempo del que había anticipado y ahora se sentía al borde.

-¡Sirius! –Gimió Mar, moviendo sus caderas con las suyas.- Más duro.

Él sonrió y la obedeció complacido. Sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes haciéndola gemir sin parar, la tomó por la parte de atrás de las rodillas para que las flexionara y así poder llegar más profundo. De manera instintiva ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó más adentro, si aun era posible.

-¡Ahí! ¡Sirius, ahí, ahí! –Gritó ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda.- ¡Otra vez!

Sirius siguió moviéndose para tocar su punto G cada vez que la penetraba, haciéndola soltar gemidos que casi eran gritos y apretarse más a su alrededor.

-Maldición, Mar. –Gruñó, toda sensación que no fuera de placer olvidada.- Estás muy estrecha… Muy mojada… Merlín, me encantas.

Siguió moviéndose por unos segundos más hasta que la respiración de Marlene se hizo demasiado errática y sus caderas se movían muy rápido junto a las de él. Sus paredes se hicieron más estrechas a la vez que ella arqueaba más la espalda. Sirius una última vez y ella gritó, viniéndose.

Él se deleitó en la imagen de Mar entregándose por completo al orgasmo arrollador que la invadía. Lucía hermosa, con el cabello dorado esparcido por la almohada, la boca abierta mientras temblaba como una hoja; además estaba seguro que nada se sentía mejor que estar dentro de ella.

Todo eso fue demasiado para Sirius, quien la penetró una última vez antes de venirse dentro de elle, gimiendo y gruñendo. Satisfecho, _feliz._

Salió de ella y se rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama atrayéndola hacia su pecho, ambos respirando entrecortadamente y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor.

-Dime… -Le dijo él tratando de recuperar el aliento.- ¿Le dices a tu amigo que no van a ningún lado o le digo yo?

-Ya debió haberse dado cuenta. –Respondió ella divertida.

Sirius rió con ganas y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, sintiendo que al final sí había ganado.

-Entonces… -Bajó la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió con arrogancia.- ¿Soy o no soy el mejor que has tenido?

Marlene puso los ojos en blanco divertida.

-No. –Respondió sonriente.- Necesitaré una segunda prueba.

Él rió de nuevo sintiendo como su miembro volvía a reaccionar ante la idea de una ronda número dos. La tomó por la cintura y la hizo subir a él soltando una risita.

Marlene tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó él para empezar a besarlo nuevamente.

Sirius sonrió sobre su beso, por eso nunca había estado realmente preocupado, sabía que Marlene no se podía resistir a él.

Y lo sabía porque él tampoco podía resistirse a ella.

* * *

 **Bien… ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? Se que fue un poco raro, al menos yo lo sentí así al releerlo. Y es que al principio es la inocencia de los niños y todo adorable y de repente estos dos pervertidos de Marlene y Sirius jajaja no se, siento que es un contraste muy fuerte pero esa escena tiene una razón de ser, no la escribí solo porque mi mente es pervertida… Aunque también es un poquito por eso. Se que la cantidad de Jily es prácticamente, para no decir totalmente, nula en este capítulo, esa carta al principio no fue suficiente y lo se, lo siento): espero que el Blackinnon lo haya compensando y prometo que nuestros adorados volverán en el próximo.**

 **En otras noticias los sentimientos de nuestros pequeños alumnos de Hogwarts empiezan a aflorar, ¡tráiganme sus hipótesis! Vivo por y para ellas*-* Y ha salido Hagrid, díganme que les pareció su aparición y bueno como lo he retratado, please.**

 **Como ya les dije, este será el último capítulo de transición por un tiempo, estoy emocionada por llegar a las partes interesantes de la historia muajaja.**

 **Un millón de gracias por haberme acompañado en estos 20 primeros capítulos, los quiero muchísimo (L) Trataré de traerles el 21 lo más pronto posible. Les envío muchos besos, cuídense y nos leemos pronto, bye :***

 **PD: Espero que ese título haya tenido sentido al terminar de leer.**


	22. El miedo no acepta excusas

**Aviso:** **_Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner, Adam Pevertine y Merlina Aldrige pertenecen a la autora._**

 **¡HOLA! Acaban de terminar los Grammy y yo he venido de inmediato a dejarles este nuevo capítulo, recién salidito del horno. Me emociona que lo lean porque después de esto empiezan a pasar cosas interesantes, al menos creo yo que lo son, espero que ustedes piensen igual.**

 **Brenda16 : ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por tu review! Traje esto lo más rápido que pude para que no tuvieras que esperar mucho por la actualización jeje(L) L pregunta del millón de dólares "¿Con quien terminara Harry?" Se irá respondiendo poco a poco porque quiero dejarlos con la intriga hasta el final e.e Aunque en algún momento todo se volverá bastante obvio. Te mandó muchos saludos(:**

 **Es muy tarde y mañana es lunes pero no quería iniciar la semana sin dejarles nuevo material así que aquí tienen, esta ve no me extendí mucho porque tengo sueñito y además el capítulo es igual de largo que los anteriores. Espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

 **21\. El miedo no acepta excusas.**

 _Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez, ya incluso pensaba que todo había quedado atrás y que no volvería a ese lugar; sin embargo ahí estaba, otra vez en esa casa oscura y tenebrosa, junto a esa puerta entre abierta por la que aun no se atrevía a mirar._

 _Tenía frío y estaba asustado, sus padres ahora estaban lejos, podía sentirlo, si esa vez pasaba algo no vendrían por él, nadie iba a salvarlo. Estaba en peligro, no debía estar ahí y lo sabía, por eso no entendía por que no podía moverse, por que aunque todos sus instintos le gritaban que saliera corriendo antes de que lo encontraran sus piernas no le respondían, solo se quedaba ahí como siempre, escuchando la conversación entre esas voces que tanto pavor le provocaban._

 _-Todo está listo, mi Lord. –Dijo la usual voz temblorosa.- E-el plan empezará esta misma noche._

 _-Bien, bien… -Harry se tensó al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Lord Voldemort.- ¿Debo confiar en que esta vez funcionará? La última me decepcionaste…_

 _-Mi Lord, y-ya le expliqué lo que pasó en el Mundial. –Murmuró el sirviente notablemente más asustado.- Había mucha gente, e-el chico estaba muy bien protegido._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Le tienes miedo a unos cuantos Aurores? –Preguntó con un cruel tono de burla.- Como sea, solo espero que esta vez no lo arruines y trata de no hacer tanto alboroto, desde que trataste de irrumpir en nuestro antiguo cuartel el Ministerio ha estado en guardia._

 _-Mi-mi señor, eso no fue…_

 _-Lo arruinaste y ese toque de queda alertó a la gente. –Le cortó con brusquedad.- No trates de justificarte, solo haz el trabajo que se te ha asignado y consigue al chico._

 _-E-está bien, señor._

 _-No debería haber errores… -Dijo Voldemort más para él mismo que para su sirviente.- No ahora que tenemos a mi más fiel vasallo de vuelta con nosotros._

 _Harry escuchó al sirviente lanzar un gemido lastimero antes de que hablara una tercera voz._

 _-No lo decepcionaré, mi Lord. –Dijo una nueva persona con una devoción inmensa en la voz.- El plan tomará unos meses pero valdrá la pena. Esta vez lo conseguiremos._

 _A Harry se le atoró el corazón en la garganta y los ojos empezaron a picarle por el miedo que le había causado la seguridad en esa afirmación. No, no podía ser verdad, no podían conseguirlo._

 _-Ah, sabía que no me decepcionarías. –Voldemort sonaba macabramente complacido.- Traerte devuelta con nosotros fue uno de mis planes más brillantes._

 _-E-esa fue mi idea, mi Lord. –Murmuró el primer sirviente.- Recuerda que le conté que…_

 _-Y con tu ayuda ahora podremos sacar de ese pozo a nuestros fieles camaradas. –El Señor Tenebroso sonaba muy emocionado por esa idea.- ¿Seguro que podrás llevar acabo ese plan?_

 _-Seguro, mi Lord. –Le aseguró la nueva voz.- En cualquier momento me encargaré de dar ese golpe._

 _-Perfecto. Oh, mis fieles vasallos, tengo un buen presentimiento, ya puedo sentir como el poder vuelve a nosotros._

 _Y justo en ese momento Harry se puso incluso más frío al sentir a la gran serpiente que ya había visto una vez rozarle el pie de manera torturosa. Entró a la habitación y escuchó que susurraba algo pero no pudo descifrar que._

 _-Nagini trae noticias interesantes. –Les comunicó Voldemort.- Al parecer hay un intruso escuchando nuestra conversación, debemos invitarlo, ¿no creen?_

 _Harry entró en pánico y se volvió más miedo que persona en ese momento. Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta y pensó que se volvería loco del terror._

 _Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que huir, salir corriendo antes de que lo encuentren, tenía que irse de inmediato, tenía que hacerlo…_

Para su inmenso alivio, abrió los ojos en el último momento. Parpadeó varias veces y trató de acostumbrarse a la luz del día que ya se colaba entre las cortinas del dormitorio.

Tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de acompasar los latidos de su corazón que parecía querer salirse de su pecho; se llevó una mano a la frente y esbozó una mueca de dolor cuando se tocó la cicatriz que se sentía como si la tuviera recién hecha.

Harry se sentía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido nada la noche anterior y eso que se había acostado temprano, esas pesadillas eran tan vívidas y reales que no lo dejaban descansar bien.

Suspiró fastidiado, ya tenía tres semanas en Hogwarts y había empezado a creer que tal vez todos esos sueños habían llegado a su fin y que la seguridad del colegio había hecho entender a su subconsciente que no había nada que temer… Al parecer el mensaje no había sido captado.

Seguía sin entender por que tenía eso sueños, por que las conversaciones eran tan específicas y las voces se escuchaban tan reales. Tuvo un escalofrío al pensar que en algún lugar del mundo esa conversación en serio podía estarse llevando a cabo pero con un movimiento rápido de cabeza desechó el pensamiento, la idea de que Voldemort estuviera por ahí planeando reunir seguidores y planeando maneras de llegar hasta él era bastante desequilibrante. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de recordar las palabras que James le había dicho una vez: _Es solo un sueño, solo un sueño, no es real._

Intentando que esa frase se le quedara grabada, abrió las cortinas de su cama y se encontró con que estaba solo en la habitación. Frunció el seño, arrepentido de haberle pedido a Ron la noche pasada que no lo despertara porque quería dormir hasta tarde, lo mejor que podría haberle pasado hubiera sido que lo despertaran.

Le alivió recordar que era sábado, no se sentía capaz de aguantar ninguna clase después de una pesadilla tan perturbarte como esa. Pensó en bajar a desayunar pero aun tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y no podía negar que el miedo lo seguía recorriendo, quería poder calmarse antes de enfrentarse a sus compañeros… Además quería escribirle a James.

Había ido descubriendo que su papá era la mejor persona para hablar sobre sus pesadillas y además tenía una semana que no le escribía y ya como que lo extrañaba un poco. Tomó un pergamino y su pluma que tenía en la mesa de noche y empezó a escribir.

" _Querido James:_

 _Se que no te he escrito en toda la semana y lo lamento, he estado ocupado con mil tareas y ensayos y realmente no había tenido tiempo. Si hablas con Lily sabrás que a ella sí le he escrito pero es que si no lo hago sabes que se aparecerá aquí a asegurarse que estoy bien y mejor evitar eso; se que tú si entiendes pero igual trataré de escribir más seguido._

 _Te actualizaré rápidamente: apesto en pociones y creo que eso solo hace que Snape me odie más, el lunes accidentalmente derrame un ingrediente que manchó la mesa y me dejó limpiando hasta después del almuerzo, ¡pasé toda la tarde con hambre por su culpa! Es un idiota. Por otro lado, quería preguntarte, ¿es normal dormirse en clase de Historia? Tengo dos días haciéndolo, trato de no hacerlo pero es demasiado aburrido, (no se lo digas a Lily). Y tengo buenas noticias, Mcgonagall nos está enseñando a transformar lechuzas en anteojos y lo logré, soltó unas cuantas plumas y me llevó más tiempo que a Hermione pero creo que hice un buen trabajo, estarás orgulloso._

 _Por cierto, ¿le preguntaste a Sirius sobre el libro de sueños que me dijiste? Volví a tener una pesadilla y me gustaría saber que significa. Otra vez Voldemort hablaba con su sirviente pero ahora había dos de ellos, hablaron del ataque en el Mundial y del toque de queda de la otra vez, también hacían planes para conseguir más Mortífagos… Seguro no es nada, puede que solo esté delirando pero en serio me gustaría saber más, dime si el libro dice algo al respecto, ¿sí?_

 _En otras noticias: hoy llegan los colegios del Torneo, espero que Beauxbatons traiga Veelas como las del Mundial. Y también viene una comitiva del Ministerio a traer el objeto que elegirá a los Campeones, aun no sabemos que es pero debe ser interesante. Remus me dijo que Peter vendrá, trataré de hablar con él. Por cierto, creo que la gripe de Remus está volviendo, lo vi más débil esta semana, ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudar? Él me dijo que no me preocupara pero igual lo hago._

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora, bajaré a desayunar antes de que sea muy tarde, mándale saludos a Sirius y dile que le escribiré apenas tenga otro momento libre. Les informaré más sobre el Torneo._

 _ATT: Harry._

 _PD: La semana próxima es el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, tal vez podrían venir. Si quieren claro."_

Supuso que así estaba bien, tampoco quería hacer un largo y profundo testamento acerca de lo aterrado que estaba por una pesadilla, no quería hacer un drama de algo que posiblemente no tuviera importancia, además el simple hecho de escribirlo lo hacía sentir mil veces mejor, esperaba que James pudiera encontrar algo.

Después de esperar unos minutos más a sentirse totalmente calmado y ocultar su sueño en la parte más lejana de su cerebro, Harry se vistió y subió a la lechucería donde Hedwig descansaba para entregarle la carta que acababa de escribir, posiblemente recibiría la respuesta de James en la noche o al día siguiente. Bajó a desayunar y a pesar de que ya el comedor empezaba a vaciarse, pudo reconocer a Ron sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor terminando su comida.

-Buenos días. –Saludó Harry sentándose junto a su amigo.

-Hey, buenos días. –Trató de responder Ron con la boca llena antes de tragar.- Aun es temprano, pensé que querías dormir más.

-Eso quería pero tuve un mal sueño. –Explicó Harry quitándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.- No me apeteció seguir durmiendo.

-Oh, lo siento, amigo, conozco el sentimiento. –Respondió Ron con una mueca antes de seguir comiendo.

Harry, que ya había recuperado el apetito luego de superar su pesadilla, frunció el seño decepcionado cuando quiso servirse su desayuno pero se dio cuenta que en la mesa solo quedaban sobras de pan y de tocino, nada que pudiera llenarlo hasta el almuerzo para el cual faltaba mucho.

-Ah sí, Hannah te guardó comida antes de irse. –Recordó Ron dejando su desayuno para buscar algo en su bolso.- Iba a subírtela al dormitorio cuando terminara de comer.

Esbozó una sonrisa agradecida y se sonrojó un poco ante lo atento que habían sido sus amigos. Ron sacó una servilleta larga que envolvía unos _muffins_ de queso y jamón.

-Y toma de esto. –Le dijo el pelirrojo pasando huevos de su plato al de Harry.- Siempre me sirvo más de lo que como.

-No es necesario… Pero gracias. –Murmuró Harry sonrojado y empezando a comer.- ¿Y donde están ella y Hermione? ¿Ya desayunaron?

-Lo hicieron; Hermione se fue a la biblioteca a empezar el ensayo de Transformaciones. Y Hannah… –Puso los ojos en blanco hastiado.- Bueno, ya te imaginarás donde está.

Harry gruñó y le dio un mordisco rabioso al _muffin_ que estaba devorando en ese momento. Esa era otra razón para arrepentirse de no haberse levantado temprano, de haberlo hecho habría intentado evitar que su amiga se fuera con Malfoy.

-¿Es que va a pasar todos sus ratos libres con él o que? –Preguntó de mala manera.

En el fondo sabía que ese comentario estaba infundado, Hannah tenía tres días que no se escabullía para ir a donde fuera que iba cuando hablaba con el Slytherin pero de todas formas le molestara que pasara su mañana de sábado con él. Tenían tarea que hacer, había que ser responsable.

-A veces pareciera que eso planea. –Bufó Ron.- No se como te lo has tomado tan bien estas últimas semanas, Harry.

Él tampoco lo sabía, a veces sentía que toda la molestia que le causaba que Hannah pasara tiempo con Malfoy explotaría pero sorprendentemente eso aun no había pasado. Estaba orgulloso de decir que había logrado cumplir su promesa y que aunque su lengua estuviera a punto de perder la sensibilidad por lo mucho que se la mordía en orden de no opinar cada vez que su mejor amiga se iba con ese idiota, estaba valiendo la pena porque no había discutido con ella ni una vez en todo ese tiempo.

-Con muchísimo esfuerzo. –Harry admitió con una mueca de fastidio.- ¿Tienes idea de a donde se van? Nunca los veo en los pasillos o en los jardines.

-Ni idea. He intentado seguirla pero es rápida y siempre me pierde, deje de intentarlo el año pasado.

Harry no entendía cual era la necesidad de tanto secreto y misterio, no sabía si sentirse más o menos molesto por eso.

-En serio espero que sepa lo que hace. –Subió una mano para removerse el cabello y accidentalmente se rozó la cicatriz.- Agh.

-¿Qué ocurre?

A pesar de que el punzante dolor que había sentido al despertarse había desaparecido, la cicatriz en su frente seguía estando sensible al taco y le había ardido un poco al rozarla.

-Esta maldita cicatriz. –Explicó con una mueca de dolor.- A veces me duele… Sin razón aparente.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste? –Preguntó Ron viendo con interés la frente de Harry.- ¿Y por que tiene esa forma?

Harry se removió incómodo ante la pregunta pero trató de no dejar traslucir mucho en su expresión, no era un tema del que quisiera hablar durante el desayuno.

-No lo se. –Mintió, moviéndose el flequillo para taparse la frente.- Ha estado ahí desde que tengo memoria.

-Que mal. –Se lamentó Ron volviendo a su comida.- Es bastante genial, ¿verdad? No todos tienen una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Es solo una cicatriz. –Murmuró Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió con su desayuno.

Harry suspiró. No, no todos tenían algo así y la verdad era que Harry no se lo deseaba a nadie. Le resultó irónico que por tantos años él también había pensado que su cicatriz era genial y ahora le daban escalofríos vérsela en el espejo o pensar en ella.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, y eso más la mención de su cicatriz solo logró que la mente de Harry volviera a desviarse hasta su pesadilla.

Seguía preguntándose cual era el significado de todo lo que veía, ¿habría una razón oculta en todo eso? ¿Su subconsciente estaría tratando de decirle algo a través de esas tenebrosas conversaciones? Le parecía que habrían sido unas buenas preguntas para hacer en Adivinación porque estaban aprendiendo a descifrar sueños pero ya había entendido por que Hermione decía que la profesora Trelawney era un fraude.

Y aunque no lo fuera, Harry no se sentía especialmente entusiasmado por contarle a su profesora que por las noches veía a Lord Voldemort planear maneras de asesinarlo. Lo único que quería era que James le respondiera la carta diciéndole que había encontrado el libro y que sus sueños solo significaban que tenía que dejar de escribir sus ensayos de Astrología antes de dormir.

-Oye, Harry. –Lo llamó Ron cuando terminó de comer.- ¿Sabes que le pasa al profesor Lupin?

Harry salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a Ron extrañado pero luego posó la mirada en la mesa de los profesores y entendió. Él también lo había notado, desde luego, desde hacía varios días Remus había adquirido una apariencia debilitada que hacía que el chico recordara como había lucido en el mundial hacía ya casi un mes.

-Creo que tiene gripe… -Respondió Harry con duda en la voz, viendo a Remus hablar quedamente con Flitwick.- ¿Lo has visto así otras veces?

-Muchas. –Admitió Ron.- Se pone así cada cierto tiempo, parece que tuviera una enfermedad o algo. Pensé que sabrías, como es amigo de tu papá y eso…

No pudo evitar sentirse molesto cuando Ron dijo eso. Sí, efectivamente Remus era amigo de James y también lo consideraba su amigo por lo cual le parecía injusto que nadie quisiera decirle cual era el cuento real tras esa "gripe".

-Siempre pregunto pero nunca me dicen. –No pudo evitar que el resentimiento se mezclara en su voz.- Le escribí a James esta mañana preguntando de nuevo. Ya veré si me responde.

-Al menos tú sí piensas que algo está mal. –Dijo su amigo también sonando algo enfadado.- Siempre se lo comento a Hannah y a Hermione y me dicen que imagino cosas. Se que no lo hago, a mí me parece bastante obvio que algo pasa.

Eso le resultó curioso. No entendía porque Hannah que le gustaba tanto ayudar a los demás y se preocupaba por prácticamente todo el mundo, no podía notar que algo iba mal en su profesor de Defensa, mientras que Hermione era posiblemente la persona más observadora que había conocido y Harry no podía comprender como tampoco había reparado en la situación por la que Remus obviamente pasaba.

-¿Tú crees que sepan algo? –Le preguntó a Ron por lo bajo.

-No se, pero si es así deberían decírnoslo. –Respondió el pelirrojo antes de agregar en tono cómplice.- Investiguemos, ¿de acuerdo? Un día de estos vayamos a la biblioteca y busquemos los síntomas que hemos notado a ver si encontramos algo.

-De acuerdo. –Asintió Harry, sin poder evitar sentirse emocionado.- Cualquier cosa que encontremos será mejor que nada… ¿Vamos ahora?

-Mejor mañana, le dijimos a Hagrid que iríamos a tomar el té con él antes del almuerzo, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero podríamos ir después de eso…

-Aun tenemos que empezar con el ensayo para Mcgonagall… Además, los colegios llegarán en un rato. –Le recordó Ron que de repente sonreía entusiasmado.- Y la cosa con la que elegirán a los campeones, no me lo quiero perder.

-Cierto lo había olvidado… Bueno, entonces vayamos con Hagrid ahora para volver a hacer el ensayo y mañana investigamos.

La verdad era que Ron y él habían empezado un ritual de no moverse de la sala común en todo el domingo más que para bajar al comedor y dudaba mucho que eso fuera a cambiar al día siguiente pero tal vez trataran de hacerlo.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del castillo Harry notó a varias personas que definitivamente no eran profesores ni alumnos caminando de manera rápida por el corredor y varios apostados en varios puntos, como vigilando. Desafortunadamente, Harry había pasado toda su vida lidiando con trabajadores del Ministerio y podía reconocer de inmediato cuando veía uno.

-¿Crees que estén aquí por el Torneo? –Le preguntó a Ron mientras atravesaban las puertas de hierro hacia el exterior.

-Supongo que sí, deben estar preparando todo para la noche. –Respondió el pelirrojo quien miró al cielo y frunció el seño.- Eh, ¿crees que deberíamos subir a buscar otro sweater?

De repente Harry subió la mirada y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo gris que se veía el cielo a pesar de que esa mañana al despertarse el sol había estado radiante. Sabía que estaban en pleno otoño pero incluso ese cambio había sido muy drástico.

-Si vuelvo al dormitorio no querré bajar de nuevo. –Le dijo a Ron con una sonrisita.- Vamos, Hagrid debe estar esperándonos.

Ron asintió algo inseguro y empezaron a caminar por los jardines hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando empezaron a alejarse del castillo Harry se dio cuenta de que no había ningún estudiante regado por ahí lo cual era extraño ya que era sábado, supuso que era por el clima que mientras más caminaban más frío se sentía. Empezaba a sentirse inseguro caminando por ahí con ese tiempo que hacía.

-Se siente muy… _Raro,_ ¿no crees? –Le preguntó Ron en un susurro, tiritando por el frío.- Parece que fuera a llover.

Harry no pudo pero concordar con él en lo primero, el ambiente se había empezado a sentir pesado y denso, tanto que ahora caminaban más lento como si les costara mover las piernas. De nuevo subió la mirada hacia el cielo y descubrió que estaba incluso más oscuro, casi parecía que fueran las seis de la tarde en lugar de las diez de la mañana.

-No creo que llueva. –Susurró más para si mismo que para Ron.- No hay nubes pero…

-¡Harry!

El grito de horror de su amigo lo hizo voltear a verlo de inmediato. Ron estaba pálido, parecía que se fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro y tenía la mirada fija en algo detrás de Harry; se volteó para ver que era y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta.

Una criatura enorme y con capa negra, la misma del Mundial, estaba parada junto a él y lo apuntaba con su escalofriante dedo huesudo. Harry sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago y le drenaban todo el aire de los pulmones. Trató de mover la mano en orden de buscar su varita y conjurar el encantamiento que Sirius había usado en el Mundial pero fue inútil, su cuerpo no le respondía.

De repente la tristeza y el desamparo eran los únicos sentimientos que conocía, su mente daba vueltas y pensaba que iba a congelarse debido al frío y al miedo _._

Entonces se escuchó, dentro de su cabeza, como si estuviera soñando o recordando.

 _-¡No, por favor, no! ¡Juro que no volveré a hacerlo!_

 _-¡Maldito mocoso, te lo advertí, pagaras por esto!_

 _-¡No, no, por favor…!_

Lo próximo que vio fue un rayo de luz roja provocando que el dolor más horrible y desestabilizante que Harry había sentido en su vida se hiciera presente a través de ese recuerdo, era como estar viviéndolo de nuevo.

Lo último que escuchó fue a él mismo, gritando dentro de su cabeza de manera desesperada y escalofriante. Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Lily amaba los sábados, en eso si era tan cliché como cualquier otro ser humano. Desde que tenía memoria el inicio del fin de semana había sido su día favorito y siempre trataba de sacarle el máximo provecho, así fuera saliendo a dar un paseo o quedándose en casa a leer un libro en el sofá. Esa vez había optado por lo último, Adam había salido temprano a visitar a su madre y no le apetecía salir sola.

Suspiró y posó la mirada en la ventana, le hubiese gustado que Harry estuviera ahí, podría haber salido a caminar con él; era un lindo día, estaba soleado y las hojas de los árboles hacían que todo luciera naranja, esperaba que en Hogwarts el día estuviera igual y que su hijo se estuviera divirtiendo con sus amigos… Y que lo estuviera haciendo de la manera que ella consideraba como _diversión_ , porque si lo hacía a la manera de James posiblemente estuviera planeando maneras de hacer que las serpientes de las túnicas de los Slytherin rugieran como leones.

Lily rió por lo bajo ante el recuerdo, tenía que admitir que de todas las estúpidas bromas que los merodeadores habían lanzado esa le había dado risa. Suspiró con nostalgia mientras se preguntaban que estaría haciendo James ese sábado, seguramente lo mismo que ella pero con Sirius y Peter a su lado… Y sin el libro, solo los tres en el sofá diciendo estupideces, aunque con los años en Hogwarts había aprendido que eran más afines a leer de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado pero igual no se los imaginaba haciendo eso un sábado, lo más seguro era que Remus lo estuviera haciendo.

Se mordió el labio al pensar en su amigo, la luna llena sería dentro de una semana y esperaba que estuviera sintiéndose bien; decidió que le escribiría más tarde para saber como se estaba sintiendo. Al menos saber que tenía la poción y a sus tres tontos amigos que lo acompañarían la hacía sentir más tranquila.

Pensar en la poción automáticamente la llevó a pensar en Severus y en como no había sabido de él desde que había ido a su oficina y se había encontrado a James y a Harry. Tragó saliva al recordar, aun le dolía la actitud de su amigo ese día y también el hecho de que no se hubiese acercado después o al menos escrito una carta, había pensado hacerlo ella misma pero no era justo, siempre tenía que buscarlo ella o tratar de arreglar las cosas y no era justo porque esta vez Lily estaba segura de que no había hecho nada malo.

El sonido de la chimenea sacó a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos que ya empezaban a volverse bastante deprimentes. Suspiró y esbozó su mejor sonrisa a la vez que Adam entraba en el salón, sacudiéndose unas cuantas cenizas del abrigo. Le sonrió con cariño cuando la vio.

-Hey, volviste temprano. –Le dijo Lily sonriente.- Pensé que tendría que almorzar sola.

-Mamá tenía que salir, se encontraría con unas amigas. –Se acercó a ella y deposito un casto beso sobre sus labios.- Te mandó saludos.

-¿Eso hizo? ¿O volvió a pedirte que terminaras conmigo? –Preguntó ella divertida.- Estoy segura de que aun me odia.

-Ella no te odia. –Le dijo Adam con una mirada significativa.

Lily subió una ceja de manera irónica ante eso; no era estúpida y hacía mucho tiempo había aceptado el hecho de que su futura suegra la detestara. Empezaba a creer que era un patrón de las madres el no agradarle, la suya era la primera. Pensó también en la madre de James pero eso había sido totalmente culpa de él por ser un mentiroso.

-Está bien, sí te odia. –Admitió su novio con una sonrisita sentándose frente a ella.- Pero esta vez, sorprendentemente, no me habló de ti.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Lily fingiendo estar muy interesada.- ¡Oh, ya se! Te habló de tu ex-novia la que curiosamente siempre se encuentra cuando voy contigo a visitar.

-No te pongas celosa ahora, Lily. –Rió Adam.

Ella rió por lo bajo, la verdad era que no lo estaba, solo se lo decía para molestarlo; era muy raro sentir celos cuando se trataba de Adam, le gustaba pensar que era debido a la confianza que se tenían.

-De hecho, me habló de algo mucho más interesante… -La sonrisa de él se volvió más soñadora.- Quiere saber para cuando tiene que desempolvar sus túnicas de gala.

Se quedó callada por unos segundos tratando de descifrar que significaba aquello pero no lograba entenderlo y así se lo hizo saber a Adam con su mirada quien se rió ante su incomprensión.

-A veces eres muy lenta, Lily… -Le dijo sonriente.- Hablaba de las túnicas de gala que usara en _nuestra boda._

La realización la golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que casi se cae del sofá. Tragó saliva y las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudarle. Maldición, había olvidado eso por completo.

-¿N-nuestra…? –Se aclaró la garganta tratando de que no se le notaran los nervios.- ¿Nuestra boda?

La palabra _boda_ le supo muy desagradable a su lengua.

-Sí, tonta, quiere saber la fecha. ¿Has pensado en eso?

No, por supuesto que no había pensado en eso, como si hubiera tenido tiempo para eso, justo el día después a que se comprometieran, Harry había aparecido y después de eso la cantidad de cosas para las que Lily había tenido cabeza aparte de él era casi nula.

-Yo, em… -Lily trató de disimular su desconcierto con una sonrisa.- ¿Tú lo has pensado?

-Claro que sí. –La sonrisa de Adam hizo que Lily se sintiera culpable.- Se me había ocurrido que en primavera, ya sabes con las flores y eso, sería bonito.

Lily trató lo más que pudo de no hacer ningún comentario sobre todo el cliché del asunto. _Boda en primavera con muchas flores_ , ¿de verdad?

-Creo que finales de febrero o principios de marzo estaría bien…

El estómago se le apretó al pensar en la cercanía de esa fecha, ¡no faltaba nada para eso! Marzo era a un suspiro de distancia… En verdad seis meses no podía considerarse un suspiro pero de todas maneras era muy pronto.

-¿Marzo? ¿De verdad? –Estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no sonar afectada.- Y no te parece que… Bueno… Tal vez sea muy apresurada esa fecha.

-No, no lo creo. –Respondió Adam mirándola extrañado pero sin quitar su sonrisa.- Me parece que es un tiempo prudencial, nos da tiempo de organizar todo, escoger un lugar, puedes recoger un vestido, Mar puede ayudarte…

La idea de escoger un vestido de novia la hizo sentir el estómago revuelto, de no haber sido por la graciosa imagen de ella y Marlene escogiéndolo estaba segura que habría vomitado.

-Pues, la verdad es que... Yo creo que… -Con una mano temblorosa se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.- C-creo que sería mejor atrasarla un poco más, no mucho pero sí…

-Vamos, Lily, ¿para que más? –Preguntó Adam empezando a desanimarse.- Ambos queremos casarnos, lo mejor será que solo lo hagamos y ya.

A Lily eso no le parecía algo tan obvio. Sabía que era algo estúpido porque el punto de un compromiso era casarse pero la verdad era que el hecho de estar comprometida no la había llevado a pensar en la _boda_ ni una sola ve.

-Hablo en serio, Adam. –Respondió tratando de sonar firme pero no asustada ni muy hostil.- En serio creo que vamos a necesitar unos meses más.

-¿Por que?

 _Excelente pregunta._

-Pues por… Por… -Bufó y empezó a maquinar una excusa rápidamente. Por suerte, esta llegó como caída del suelo.- ¡Por Harry! ¡Harry estará en Hogwarts en ese momento! No podemos casarnos si él no está aquí.

Agradeció a su hijo por darle una excusa y prometió que le enviaría pastel de chocolate con Hedwig.

-Oh, cierto… No lo había pensado. –Susurró Adam, luciendo notablemente culpable por haber olvidado al chico pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír.- Bueno pero el receso de pascua es en abril este año, ese también es un buen mes, podemos casarnos entonces.

Lily gruñó mentalmente ante eso. ¡No! Abril seguía siendo muy pronto, ella necesitaba más tiempo, todo el que pudieran darle, la idea de estar casada necesitaba mucha meditación.

-No me gusta abril. –Soltó con simpleza y un encogimiento de hombros.- No es un buen mes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –Adam empezaba a perder la amabilidad.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? En serio, Lily, estás…

-¡Verano! ¡Casémonos en verano! –Exclamó ella rápidamente.- Agosto, ese mes es perfecto

Agosto estaba a casi diez meses de distancia, ese era una distancia temporal muchísimo más prudencial, le daba más tiempo de analizar toda la situación y de seguir con su vida normal un poco más.

-¿Agosto? ¿En serio? –Preguntó Adam extrañado.- No lo se, Lily, hará calor y será más difícil encontrar un buen sitio.

-Somos magos, Adam, usamos hechizos refrescantes. –Respondió ella resuelta.- Por favor, agosto será perfecto… ¡Siempre quise una boda en verano!

-¿De verdad?

Bueno… Sí, cuando era una niña enamoradiza y se había encargado de planear todo el evento a la perfección. Ahora era una adulta con una idea del matrimonio y del romance muy diferente y la verdad era que aquello no podía importarle menos.

-De verdad. –Mintió a medias.- Por favor, hagámoslo en verano.

Le dedicó su mirada más suplicante y adorable, esa a la que Adam nunca podía resistirse. Esta vez no fue la excepción, ya que él le respondió dedicándole la sonrisa más enamorada que tenía.

-Está bien, amor. –Respondió él, acercándose para besarla.- Cuando tú quieras estará bien.

Ella le respondió el beso a la vez que sonreía aliviada. Ahora tenía diez meses para acostumbrarse a esa idea escalofriante que era el matrimonio.

-Ahora… -Siguió diciendo Adam, volviendo a su puesto.- ¿Tienes pensado algún lugar? Yo tengo varios en mente pero tendría que mostrártelos.

Lily reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Tenían diez malditos meses para planear todas esas tonterías, ¿Por qué insistía en hacerlo en ese momento? Justo cuando ella no quería tener que pensar en eso.

-Adam, yo no creo que…

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por una lechuza que entró volando por la ventana y se posó sobre el respaldar de una silla cerca de ellos.

De inmediato Lily la reconoció como la lechuza de Remus y esbozó una gran y sincera sonrisa al pensar que su amigo le había escrito justo cuando hacía unos minutos ella había pensado en hacer lo mismo.

-Debe ser Remus. –Le explicó a Adam a la vez que se levantaba del sofá.- Me preguntó que dirá, espero que todo este bien por allá…

Camino hasta la lechuza y le quitó la carta que tenía atada a la pata. Le sorprendió un poco ver que la caligrafía de su amigo lucía apresurada y no tan pulcra como acostumbraba, también le sorprendió cuando abrió el sobre y se dio cuenta de que más que una carta, aquello parecía una nota.

" _Lily:_

 _Por favor, no te alarmes. Harry está bien, ahora está durmiendo en la enfermería pero… Fue atacado por uno de los Dementores que vinieron a resguardar el Cáliz con el que se escogerá a los Campeones del Torneo; logré apartarlo antes de que pasara algo grave pero se desmayó. Madame Pomfrey lo revisó y me aseguró que solo necesitaba descansar, no quiero asustarte pero pensé que debías saberlo._

 _No te preocupes por favor, él está bien y yo estoy aquí, te escribiré cuando despierte._

 _ATT: Remus."_

-¿Lily? ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Adam alarmado y levantándose para caminar hacia ella.- ¿Qué dice? ¿Todo está bien?

No tuvo que preguntar como sabía que le pasaba algo, se imaginó que sus sentimientos debían estar plasmados en su rostro como una pintura. Las manos que sostenían la carta temblaban y sentía como el corazón le latía a una velocidad increíble contra el pecho.

Pensar en Harry, _su Harry,_ acostado en una de las camillas de la enfermería porque se había tenido que encontrar de nuevo con una de esas nauseabundas criaturas era horrible y desesperante.

-Harry… Harry, él… -Trató de explicarse pero la voz le temblaba.- Dementor… Remus dijo que un Dementor…

-¿Un Dementor? –Preguntó él sin entender.- ¿Qué hace un Dementor en Hogwarts?

-¡Esa es una estupenda pregunta! –Gritó ella, enfadada y asustada.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que dejen entrar esas cosas a la escuela?!

-Hey, hey, no te alteres. –Le pidió él con calma y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.- Todo estará bien, ¿si? Cálmate y habla conmigo.

Lily bufó exasperada, no quería calmarse y no quería hablar. Necesitaba hacer algo, salir de ahí, le molestaba que Adam luciera tan sereno cuando lo que estaba pasando era tan grave, necesitaba… Necesitaba…

-Tengo que irme. –Soltó con brusquedad, alejándose de él.- Vuelvo en unas horas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él, descolocado.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a ver a James.

Las palabras dejaron su boca antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar en lo que podían significar para Adam. Tragó saliva y volteó hacia él de manera sigilosa; sintió que su estómago daba un brinco cuando se encontró co la mirada dolida y algo enfadada de su novio. Lily suspiró, sabía que estaba en problemas y que se avecinaba una pelea… Pero no podía cambiar lo que había dicho ni los planes que había hecho en su mente.

-Tengo que hablar con James. –Repitió ahora con más suavidad y calma.- _Necesito_ hablar con él.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Adam de mala gana.- ¿Qué tienes que hablar con él que no puedes hablar conmigo?

Lily bufó frustrada y se pasó una mano por el cabello, ¿Cómo explicarle aquello? No sabía en que forma podía decirle a Adam que cuando se trataba de Harry la única persona que entendía casi completamente como se estaba sintiendo era James. Él era el único que entendería el miedo y la preocupación que podía invadirla cuando pensaba en su hijo herido o sufriendo.

-Porque es su papá. –Se limitó a responder ella, tomando su abrigo.- Necesito avisarle…

-¿Y Lupin no le escribió a él?

-No. –Mintió, en verdad no tenía idea pero seguramente lo habría hecho.- Me pidió que lo hiciera y eso es lo que debo hacer, así que…

-Lily… -Empezó a decir él, suspiró.- ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cierto? Para lo que necesites pero sobretodo para Harry.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que podía contar con Adam para cualquier cosa... Pero en ese momento a quien necesitaba era a James.

-Lo se, cariño. –Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a él para besarlo rápidamente.- Volveré pronto y te explicaré bien todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Adam se le quedó viendo pero al final suspiró resignado y asintió. Lily le sonrió agradecida y se alejó de él, sabía que discutirían cuando volviera pero se preocuparía por eso cuando pasara. Trató de borrar la mirada herida de su prometido que la acechaba haciéndose sentir culpable y salió de la casa.

Sin embargo no se apareció de inmediato, se quedó en la acera por unos minutos para tomar bocanadas de aire estabilizadoras tratando de serenarse, estaba asustada y nerviosa y sabía que si se aparecía sintiéndose así terminaría o en un lugar muy diferente o dejaría alguna parte del cuerpo atrás. La verdad era que sabía que no iba a poder calmarse del todo, no hasta que estuviera en presencia de James o Remus le asegurara que Harry estaba en perfecto estado. Así que no perdió más tiempo y se apareció.

Para su suerte logró llegar al apartamento de James sin problemas pero con un intenso dolor de cabeza debido al viaje. Se apresuró a tocar la puerta pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo esta se abrió.

Gruñó enfadada a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco cuando vio salir a su jefa. ¿De verdad? ¿Tenía que encontrársela en ese momento?

Sintió como el pecho se le encogía y la boca del estómago le ardía por la rabia de saber que ella estaba ahí, que aun estaban juntos.

-¿Evans? –Preguntó Merlina, viéndola con desprecio y sorpresa.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Dónde está James? –Preguntó ella sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué quieres con él? –Merlina se cruzó de brazos de manera pedante.

Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina, en ese momento no podía importarle menos el hecho de que esa fuera su jefa y que ponía en peligro su trabajo si se sobrepasaba, lo único que le importaba era que su hijo había sido atacado y que necesitaba hablar con James.

-Necesito hablar con él. –Se limitó a responder.- Así que déjame pasar.

-Vamos saliendo. –Respondió su jefa sin moverse ni un centímetro.- Lo que tengas que hablar con él puedes decírselo después.

-¡No intentes decirme cuando…!

Justo en el momento que Lily estaba a punto de dejar salir años de odio acumulado hacia esa mujer, James apareció en el umbral de la puerta, luciendo muy sorprendido de verla ahí.

-¡Evans! –Exclamó sonriente.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Lily trató de transmitirle su preocupación y su miedo a través de una mirada para no tener que hablar delante de Merlina. Por suerte James pareció entender de inmediato porque borró su sonrisa y la miró serio.

-¿Qué pasa, Evans?

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Respondió ella tratando de no explotar.- A solas.

-Pues eso no podrá ser. –Se apresuró a meterse Merlina.- James y yo íbamos a ir a comer algo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo? –James la ignoró por completo y no apartó su atención de Lily ni un segundo.- ¿Todo está bien?

-Es sobre Harry.

Pudo ver como la preocupación se adueñaba también del rostro de James, tragó saliva notablemente antes de hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo o…?

-¡Estoy segura de que se encuentra en perfecto estado! –Interrumpió Merlina empezando a sonar desesperada.- James, tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde.

-¿Remus no te escribió? –Preguntó Lily, ignorándola.

-Sí, su carta me llegó hace un rato pero, em… -Se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa.- Estaba ocupado.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y trató de ignorar el extraño vuelco de su corazón al pensar que lo que podría haberlo tenido tan ocupado.

-Él está bien… Creo. –Suspiró afligida.- Remus dice que está bien pero…

-¿Pero…?

Lily vio a Merlina de reojo, _no_ pensaba hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con su hijo delante de ella, menos de un tema tan delicado. Si James quería saberlo pues tendría que deshacerse de ella y si no quería hacerlo pues entonces…

-Claro, claro. –Se apresuró a decir él antes de posar la mirada en la otra mujer.- Oye, ahora no puedo ir, salimos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

De no haber estado tan preocupada Lily habría esbozado una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión indignada de Merlina.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás hablando en serio? –Chilló la jefa de Lily.- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Lo siento pero en serio necesito hablar con Lily. –Le dijo James sin darle importancia a su tono.- Te escribo después.

-Pero… Pero…

Merlina dejó salir un chillido frustrado y malcriado antes de dedicarle una mirada asesina a Lily, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír, y alejarse de ellos golpeando con fuerza sus tacones. La pelirroja no pudo sino suspirar aliviada una vez que se apareció lejos de ahí.

-Entra. –Le dijo James apenas Merlina se marchó.- Antes de que me mates de un infarto.

Lily asintió y se apresuró a entrar al apartamento, entendía a que se refería, si la situación hubiese sido al revés ella estaría histérica por la intriga.

-Lamento haberme aparecido así. –Le dijo cuando estuvieron adentro.- No quise interrumpirlos pero…

-Sí, claro. –Respondió James con sarcasmo.- Olvídate de ella, ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

Ella suspiró y buscó la carta de Remus dentro de su abrigo. Se la entregó y él empezó a leerla de inmediato.

Lily podía ver comos detrás de los cristales de sus lentes, los ojos de James se movían rápidamente por el pergamino, observó atenta como su expresión iba evolucionando, primero lucía confundido pero poco a poco pasó a la preocupación y al miedo, haciendo a Lily sentirse ansiosa, al final fue una mezcla de las dos últimas y también de enojo.

-¿Pero que mierda…? ¡¿Qué demonios hacían unos Dementores en Hogwarts?! –Preguntó casi gritando.- ¡¿Han perdido por completo la razón o que?!

-¡Al parecer eso es lo que pasa! –Exclamó ella, aliviada de que él estuviera alterado como ella se sentía.- ¡Todo por ese estúpido Torneo! ¡El Ministerio no tiene idea de lo que hace!

-Pues no sería la primera vez. –Bufó James fastidiado.- ¿Y como Dumbledore ha permitido que entraran? ¡Debió haber supuesto que herirían a alguien!

-¡Y a un niño que es lo peor de todo! –Lily se sentía tan indignada como lucía James.- ¡Un niño que ya de por si tiene tantos recuerdos…!

Se calló de golpe cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Su corazón se encogió al pensar en eso, al entender la razón por la cual su hijo había sido atacado dos veces por un ser que disfrutaba con los momentos de desesperación y tristeza de una persona.

Empezó a sentirse culpable y no supo bien como, pero James de inmediato entendió lo que estaba pensando y colocó una mano en su brazo de manera reconfortante.

-No pienses en eso ahora. –Le dijo con un tono de voz suave.- Esas criaturas no debieron haber estado ahí para empezar, punto y final.

-Pero lo atacaron porque…

-Lo se, Lily. –Le cortó él con suavidad.- Pero no es momento para buscar culpables más que el maldito Ministerio. Tú no soltaste a esas cosas en el castillo, ¿entiendes?

Ella suspiró y asintió, tratando de creérselo, necesitando hacerlo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que culparte por todo? –Le preguntó él con una sonrisita divertida.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta; seguía sintiéndose preocupada y un poco culpable pero ahí, en la presencia de James, que con sus gritos de enfado e indignación la hacían sentir que sus sentimientos eran absolutamente normales, podía permitir que la invadiera un poco de la calma que él intentaba transmitirle con su tacto y sus ojos marrones.

Instintivamente subió su mano para tomar la de James, que aun seguía sobre su brazo, y apretarla para buscar confort en su tacto cálido.

-Okay, no quería salir pero estaban gritando y de repente no. –Dijo Sirius saliendo de su habitación y rompiendo la burbuja.- Evans, espero que no lo hayas matado porque… Aww, están tomados de manos.

Lily y James voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo con idénticas miradas asesinas. Sirius les sonreía divertido y con picardía hasta que vio las expresiones funerarias que cargaban ambos.

-Hey, ¿Qué les pasa? –Preguntó con el seño fruncido, caminando hacia ellos.- ¿Quién se murió?

James le puso los ojos en blanco y le pasó la carta que hasta hace nada había estado leyendo. Sirius la tomó sin entender y empezó a leer, Lily encontró muy cómico el que su expresión pasara por las mismas fases que la de James. Eran tan parecidos que daba risa.

-Te lo he estado diciendo desde hace años, Prongs. –Gruñó Sirius cuando dejó de leer.- Fudge está tratando de matarnos a todos, el hijo de puta.

-Es tan inútil que dudo que sepa que eso es lo que hace. –James suspiró tratando de calmarse.- Bien, supongo que lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar que Remus nos envíe otra carta que…

-¿Estás loco? Por supuesto que no. –Soltó Sirius de inmediato.

-¿Y que propones, Pad? –Bufó James fastidiado.- ¿Qué vayamos a Hogwarts a gritarle a la gente del Ministerio?

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Lily de repente.- Hagamos eso.

-¿Ves, Prongs? Evans entiende.

-¿Estás segura? –Le preguntó James viéndola sorprendido.- Creo que Harry no apreciara que vayamos a armar un escándalo.

-Bien, bien, tal vez no a gritarle a alguien pero… -Suspiró.- En serio quiero ir a asegurarme que está bien. No estaré tranquila aquí sentada sin hacer nada.

No sabía como no se le había ocurrido ir hasta Hogwarts para ver a Harry; a veces las acciones impulsivas de Sirius servían para mucho.

-Bien, vayámonos entonces. –Dijo Sirius resuelto volviendo a su habitación.- Pero primero iré a arreglarme un poco, seguramente Poppy me ha extrañado y no quiero defraudarla.

-Yo que tú empiezo a comportarme si no quieres que te saque de la enfermería como siempre hacía. –Le dijo James reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Sirius le respondió mostrándole el dedo del medio y Lily rió por primera vez en ya bastante rato.

Se sentía más liviana y tranquila estando con James y con Sirius y sabiendo que ellos estaban igual de preocupados que ella. Era cierto que a veces la hacían sentir la incontrolable necesidad de asesinarlos pero había otras, como esa, en que agradecía inmensamente tenerlos en su vida.

* * *

Harry escuchaba voces a su alrededor y sentía un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ¿se había golpeado? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado yendo a la cabaña de Hagrid con Ron.

Agudizó un poco el oído para tratar de descifrar las voces que estaban junto a él, la primera que reconoció fue la de su amigo.

-Está muy pálido… ¿Seguras que está bien? –Preguntó muy por lo bajo.- Parece que estuviera…

-Está bien, Ron. –Le cortó Hermione, quien sonaba algo nerviosa.- Madame Pomfrey dijo que estaría bien, solo necesita descansar… Han, no llores más.

En ese momento Harry pudo reconocer los conocidos sollozos de su mejor amiga y el calor de su mano alrededor de la suya.

-E-es que no entiendo… -Dijo la chica, su voz era la que sonaba más cercana.- Ya debería haberse despertado, han pasado más de dos horas.

 _¿Tanto?_ Se sorprendió Harry, debía haber perdido por completo la noción del tiempo porque sentía que hacía nada que se había encontrado con el… Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Ya recordaba todo. Ron y él se habían encontrado con un Dementor, debía haber perdido el conocimiento después de eso.

Hizo un esfuerzo, ya que sentía que los párpados le pesaban una tonelada, y por fin logró abrir los ojos. Al principio no reconoció donde estaba porque era la primera vez que estaba ahí pero después entendió que estaba acostado en la enfermería, sus amigos lo rodeaban y lo veían con miradas preocupadas, soltaron suspiros aliviados al verlo despertar.

Estuvo a punto de intentar sentarse pero Hannah se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo y seguir sollozando sobre su pecho. De repente Harry recordó lo que había escuchado y visto al encontrarse con el Dementor y sacó fuerza de donde no la tenía para pasar un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y apretarla contra él, tratando de encontrar confort en ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó ella sin despegarse, con la voz quebrada.- ¿E-estás bien?

-Sí, Han. –Su voz salió como un hilo y se aclaró la garganta.- Estoy bien… ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? C-claro que estoy bien. –Ella se separó de él y lo miró confundida.- Yo no estaba ahí cuando pasó.

De repente Harry recordó que no, por supuesto que no había estado ahí y por supuesto que no sabía lo que había escuchado. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor, fue un recordatorio de que no había vuelto a pasar, solo lo había recordado por el Dementor.

-Nada, olvídalo. –Se apresuró a decirle.- Sí, estoy bien… Aunque me siento raro.

-Ven, siéntate. –Le indicó Hannah, alejándose pero sin soltarlo de la mano.- Llevas mucho tiempo tendido.

Él asintió y se impulsó un poco hacia arriba para sentarse en la camilla. Entonces se encontró con las miradas nerviosas de Ron y Hermione, la última parecía a punto de llorar como Hannah y el primero lucía increíblemente pálido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? –Alcanzó a preguntarles.

-Ibas con Ron a donde Hagrid. –Le explicó Hermione con calma.- Y se encontraron con unos Dementores. –La chica tomó aire antes de seguir hablando.- Están aquí con el Ministerio, vinieron a traer el Cáliz de Fuego.

-¿El que?

-Es lo que usaran para elegir a los Campeones. –Le explicó Hannah, quien empezaba a calmarse.- Es un objeto muy valioso y los Dementores vinieron como guardias.

Harry no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco; ¿Por qué nadie les había advertido? De haber sabido que esas cosas estarían ahí no habría dejado el castillo.

-¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó a Ron al darse cuenta de que él no estaba acostado en una camilla como él.

-Bien, bien. –Le aseguró su amigo con una media sonrisa.- A mí no me hicieron nada… Tú te desmayaste.

Harry sintió como se le ponían rojas las mejillas al escuchar eso. Se sintió como un chiquillo debilucho al escuchar eso, no podía ser que el Dementor solo lo afectara a él de esa forma y que Ron estuviera como si nada, obviamente su amigo era más fuerte que él.

-Grandioso. –Murmuró de mala gana.

-El profesor Lupin lo alejó. –Contó Ron.- Llegó corriendo y usó un encantamiento para que se marchara, luego me ayudo a traerte aquí.

-¿Alguien me vio? –Preguntó avergonzado.

-Algunos chicos, pero casi todos estaban en sus habitaciones. –Dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.- El clima en serio estaba horrible.

Harry desvío la mirada hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya el sol había salido, suponía que los Dementores debían haberse marchado.

-¿Y donde está Remus? –Preguntó volviendo su atención a ellos.

-El profesor Lupin. –Lo corrigió Hermione.- Nos dijo que iría a hablar con un amigo del Ministerio y después volvía.

-Con Peter, llegó poco después de que te trajeron aquí. –Le explicó Hannah.- Es parte de lo del Torneo… Ah, el profesor me pidió que te diera esto.

Hannah sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y a Harry se le hizo agua a la boca, extendió su brazo hacia ella para que se lo diera, aun recordaba lo bien que se había sentido después de comerlo en el Mundial.

Su amiga picó un pedazo y se lo dio. Harry suspiró aliviado cuando empezó a comer y sintió como el frío se reducía y se le pasaban las nauseas, ya se sentía más como él mismo.

-Por cierto, el profesor Lupin le escribió a tu mamá. –Le dijo Hermione.- Así que no tienes que hacerlo.

Harry gruñó fastidiado y esbozó una mueca, él no había planeado hacerlo.

-Genial. –Dijo con ironía sin dejar de comerse el chocolate.- Ahora se pondrá histérica.

-Es tu mamá. –Le dijo Hannah de manera significativa.- Es normal que se preocupe. Además, se pondría peor si nadie le escribe.

-Parece que no conocieras a Lily. –Respondió él poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Sus reacciones _nunca_ son normales.

-Ella suena mucho como a mi mamá. –Dijo Ron con un suspiro.- Deberían conocerse, así podrían ser madres histéricas juntas.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada ante eso, no podía imaginar a alguien que fuera igual o más histérica que Lily. Se dio cuenta de que la risa podía ser tan efectiva como el chocolate cuando sintió como el pecho le cosquilleaba de manera agradable. Se sentía afortunado de tener a sus amigos ahí.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Harry sonrió cuando vio entrar a Remus; sin embargo se sintió culpable al ver que se veía incluso más débil que en el desayuno, el haber salido a ese frío por su culpa debió haberlo afectado.

-Oh, ya te despertaste, Harry, que bueno. –Le dijo sonriendo cuando llegó junto a su cama.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, Hannah me dio el chocolate y estoy mejor. –Respondió, sonriendo algo avergonzado.- Gracias por, em… Ayudarme.

Pensó en decir _salvarme_ pero no quería sonar demasiado dramático.

-Vamos, no fue nada. –Remus movió una mano desestimando eso, suspiró.- Entendí a que se debía el cambio del clima y salí para decirle a los estudiantes que entraran cuando los vi, hubiese deseado llegar antes…

-Llegó justo a tiempo. –Le aseguró Ron con una sonrisa.- Yo no habría sido capaz de ayudar a Harry.

Las mejillas del chico se enrojecieron un poco, odiaba ser la víctima de todo el asunto, se sentía un inútil. Hannah apretó su mano de manera alentadora haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor.

-¿Dónde está Peter? –Preguntó, tratando de desviar la atención de él.- Hermione dijo que irías por él…

-Está en el comedor arreglándolo todo, después vendrá. –Explicó Remus.- Los colegios están por llegar y deben tener listo el Cáliz.

-¿Ya va a empezar? –Preguntó Ron, emocionado.- Vamos, antes de que…

-Harry aun no puede irse, Ron. –Le dijo Hermione entre dientes.- Nos quedaremos aquí con él.

-Oh. –Dijo Ron como si acabara de recordarlo, le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Harry.- Claro, nos quedaremos… De todos modos no quería ir.

Ron era muy mal mentiroso y aunque no lo hubiese sido, había pasado toda la semana emocionado por la llegada de los otros colegios como para ahora venir a convencer a Harry de que no le importaba perdérselo.

-No van a dejar de ir porque estoy aquí. –Les dijo a sus tres amigos con miradas significativas.- Estaré bien, no se preocupen.

-Yo no pienso moverme. –Dijo Hannah con determinación.- No hasta que te den de alta.

-Estoy bien. –Insistió Harry.- Estoy con Remus, hablaré con él.

La verdad era que sí quería que se fueran pero solo porque en serio había algo que quería hablar con Remus en privado, algo que quería pedirle. Miró a Hannah como tratando de explicarle eso con la mirada, ella entrecerró los ojos y subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva pero al final suspiró resignada.

-Quiero que vayan para que puedan contarme como estuvo todo. –Los animó con una sonrisa.- Y no se preocupen por mí, seguro saldré en un rato.

-¿Estás seguro? –Le preguntó Hermione, él asintió.- De acuerdo… Te vemos en la sala común.

Harry asintió y les sonrió a ella y a Ron quien le dedicó una mirada alentadora antes de levantarse de la silla donde había estado sentado y caminar hacia la puerta.

Hannah, que seguía sin moverse de su lado, le dedicó una mirada que obviamente decía _Me contarás todo cuando salgas_ a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa algo tensa. Por supuesto que iba a contarle, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que el Dementor lo había hecho recordar y ese alguien solo podía ser ella.

La chica se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Harry correspondió más que feliz, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerlo olvidar todo el frío que había sentido estaba bien recibida. Hannah se despidió de Remus y salió de la enfermería junto con Ron y Hermione.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien? –Le preguntó Remus cuando estuvieron solos, sentándose en la punta de su cama.- ¿Quieres más chocolate?

-Estoy bien… Solo tengo un poco de frío. –Admitió frotándose los brazos con las manos.- Pero me encantaría más chocolate.

Remus rió por lo bajo y buscó en su túnica antes de dar con una rana de chocolate.

-Ten; por experiencia se que no hay suficiente chocolate en el mundo. –Le pasó la rana con una sonrisa.- Y ten esto también, para que entres en calor.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería pero entonces vio como Remus se quitaba su capa para entregársela.

-Remus, no hagas eso, no es necesario. –Se apresuró a decirle, sonrojándose.- Ya se me pasará, de verdad.

-Solo úsala, Harry. –Insistió Remus con su eterna sonrisa amable.- La necesitas más que yo.

No estaba muy seguro de eso, Remus en serio parecía necesitar todo el confort que pudieran ofrecerle.

-Lily me asesinará si te dejó sufrir de una hipotermia. –Bromeó Remus pasándola la capa por sobre los hombros.- No me siento tan mal como parece, te lo juro.

Harry quiso refutar eso pero el calor que le provocó la prenda extra fue demasiado vigorizante como para apartarse ahora.

-Se lo dijiste. –Le dijo Harry en tono acusador.- Hermione me dijo que le escribiste.

-Lo hice. –Admitió Remus con tranquilidad.- Y a James también.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el chico sin poder sonar un poco miserable.- Sabes como se va a poner Lily y James se lo contará a Sirius y ahora no dejara de burlarse de mí.

-Se como se pondrá Lily y es totalmente normal; es tu madre.

Harry chasqueó con la lengua, se estaba cansando que le dijeran eso.

-Además, está en su naturaleza preocuparse de más por las personas que le importan. –Añadió con una sonrisa afectuosa.- Y Sirius nos e atrevería a burlarse de ti.

Le dedicó una mirada irónica que hizo reír a Remus, Harry no estaba acostumbrado a verlo reír y eso fue un buen cambio.

-Déjame reestructurar mi frase. –Aun lucía divertido.- Sirius no se burlaría de ti por haberte enfrentado a un Dementor.

-Querrás decir por haber sido atacado por uno. –Harry esbozó una sonrisa amarga.- Enfrentar significa defenderse y yo no hice nada.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro contigo mismo.

-¿Por qué no debería serlo? –Preguntó con amargura.- Debes pensar que soy débil.

-Yo no pienso eso. –Le cortó Remus con rotundidad.- No tienes por que sentirte avergonzado, Harry.

-Me desmayé como un niño asustado. –Puso los ojos en blanco, enojado consigo mismo.- Eso es vergonzoso.

-Estar asustado no te hace ser un niño, solo te hace más humano y no hay nada malo en eso.

Harry suspiró con aflicción y se llevó el último pedazo de su rana de chocolate a la boca, sentía que iba a necesitar todo el azúcar del mundo.

-Eso es lo que hacen los Dementores, Harry. –Continuó explicando Remus.- Son criaturas desagradables y malvadas que se alimentan de tus recuerdos más felices para dejarte solo con los peores de ellos. Si estos son muy graves pueden debilitarte mucho, por eso te desmayaste.

Tuvo un escalofrío y se cerró más la capa que tenía sobre los hombros, lo menos que quería era tener que seguir pensando en eso.

-¿Y por que Ron no se desmayó? –Preguntó con un hilito de voz.- Es decir, me alegra que no le haya pasado nada pero…

-No eres cobarde, Harry, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando. –Respondió Remus de inmediato.- Y tampoco débil. Es solo que los Dementores te afectan más por los horrores de tu pasado. –Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.- No eres el único que le pasa.

Harry se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Remus se veía mucho más amarga tras decir eso, de repente las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran más grandes y lucía más pálido.

-¿A ti también te afectan así? –Adivinó.

-Creo que soy muy obvio. –El profesor volvió a verlo con una agria sonrisa.- Sí, suelen afectarme más que a la mayoría… Igual a Sirius, por eso te digo que no se burlara de ti.

Eso no pudo creérselo, Harry no podía imaginarse a Sirius aterrado como él había estado hacía unas horas o quedándose de piedra ante ninguna criatura… Aunque por otro lado tampoco podía imaginarse a Remus así.

-Tengo miedo, Remus. –Admitió en un susurro, sonrojándose.- No quiero volver a sentir…

Suspiró y no terminó la frase, lo que no quería era tener que volver a recordar ese horrible momento de su vida ni tampoco quería sentir que no sabía defenderse.

Claro, esas dos veces Sirius y Remus habían estado cerca, ¿pero qué pasaría si se encontraba con un Dementor estando solo? Tenía que ser capaz de alejarlo él solo, sin ayuda.

-No tendrás que sentirlo. –Le aseguró Remus.- Es muy poco probable que vuelvas a enfrentarte con una de esas cosas.

-¿Podrías enseñarme? –Preguntó con ilusión.- A conjurar un _Patronus,_ significaría mucho para mí.

Remus se le quedó mirando, sorprendido, era obvio que no había esperado que Harry le pidiera eso.

-Dudo que sea necesario que tengas que aprender eso, Harry. Cuando Dumbledore se entere estará furioso y no querrá que ningún Dementor vuelva a tocar Hogwarts así que…

-Pero aunque no lo vuelva a necesitar. –Lo interrumpió rápidamente.- ¿No debería aprenderlo igual? Ya sabes, por si algún día lo necesito.

-Cuando llegues a sexto año estaré más que encantado de enseñarte a usarlo, Harry. –Insistió Remus sin perder la amabilidad.- No me malentiendas, desde que te doy clases he notado que eres un mago extraordinario y tienes mucho talento pero un Patronus es magia muy avanzada, estoy seguro que un día podrás conjurarlo a la perfección pero ahora…

-Remus, por favor. –Le pidió Harry abriendo los ojos lo más que podía para poner su mejor cara de suplica.- En serio quiero aprender… Así si vuelve a pasar no tendrás que dejar el castillo para salvarme, si lo piensas bien esto no solo me beneficia a mí.

Remus tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa divertida ante eso último, haciendo que la esperanza de Harry creciera un poco. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio en el que el profesor parecía estar analizando muy detenidamente los pros y los contras de la petición del chico. Harry parpadeó varias veces para incrementar su expresión de suplica.

Al final Remus suspiró resignado, el pecho de Harry se infló con felicidad.

-Te lo juro, Harry, a veces eres demasiado parecido a James para tu propio bien. –Sacudió la cabeza.- Está bien, podemos intentarlo pero si veo que se hace demasiado difícil para ti, lo dejamos.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, de acuerdo! –Exclamó Harry con una enorme sonrisa.- ¡Intentarlo, eso es lo único que te pido! ¡Gracias, Remus!

-Agradéceme si aprendes algo. –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Y deja de juntarte con Sirius, después de un rato esa mirada suplicante empieza a fastidiar.

Harry rió y asintió esbozando una inocente sonrisa; esa era una de las mejores noticias que le habían dado en el día, saber que podría defenderse la próxima vez que se encontrara con un Dementor lo hacía sentir aliviado y tranquilo por primera vez en el día.

-¡Oh, Poppy, querida espero que tengas preparado té para mí! –Escuchó gritar desde afuera de la enfermería a una _muy_ conocida voz.- ¡Tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos!

-Sirius, cierra la boca. –Respondió otra voz, más severa.- Merlín, ¿Qué todo el castillo se tiene que enterar que estás aquí?... ¡No te rías, Potter, así lo alientas!

-Creo que tienes visita. –Le dijo Remus a Harry reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida.

El chico gruñó y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

Al menos sabía que ya el miedo y el desamparo que había sentido casi desde el momento en que se había levantado desaparecerían para darle espacio a la gran vergüenza que estaba a punto de vivir.

* * *

 **Si me siguen en twitter tal vez vieron mis momentos de desesperación porque no sabía si dejar esto hasta aquí o extenderlo. Obviamente decidí dejarlo hasta aquí porque de otra forma sería imposible de leer; imagino que querrán saber de cuando James, Lily y Sirius entran a la enfermería y eso es lo que leerán en el próximo capítulo en el que podré extenderme más de lo que lo habría hecho aquí.**

 **Lo que me emociona de esto es que se que vendrán muchas hipótesis y preguntas y me muero por leerlas! Así que por favor, déjenlas todas abajo en la cajita de reviews y para poder deleitarme con ellas *-***

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, estoy emocionada por lo que viene ahora así que trataré de escribir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda. Hasta entonces pueden seguirme en mi twitter** **Jorimargb** **para mantenernos en contacto.**

 **Les envío muchísimos besos, gracias por leer todo esto, los quiero de aquí a la luna, muack :* (L)**


	23. Recuerda que me tienes a mí

**Aviso : _Universo Alternativo. Historia Inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

 **¿Recuerdan que la vez pasada les dije que tuve que dividir el capítulo para que no quedara tan largo? Pues escribiendo este me di cuenta de que no era necesario -.- De esa forma incumplo mi promesa y vuelvo a traer un capítulo de relleno después de decir que no habría más, tienen permiso para odiarme u.u Aunque espero que encuentren esto entretenido y que me disculpen por traer más relleno a esta historia. Espero que les guste de todas formas.**

 **Luavigut : Se que ha pasado casi una semana pero creo que nunca está de más decir que Adele es una diosa con todas las letras jajaja(L) **

**nene** : **Más momentos familiares en este capítulo que creo que es lo único que lo salva un poco jajaja me gustaría escuchar sus propias hipótesis sobre quienes son los sirvientes de Voldemort y sobre con quien quedaran nuestros niños, yo por mí parte no revelaré nada aun jeje Gracias a ti por tu review(L)**

 **acochero : Vi que le diste me gusta a _Prómeteme una Madrugada_ así que lo tomaré como que llegaste muy lejos y te gustó la historia jiji espero que sigas por aquí(L) **

**Los dejo mis amores, me iré a escribir otras cositas que tengo pendiente y a tratar de sacar rápido el próximo que con suerte será mejor que este, disfruten:**

* * *

 **22\. Recuerda que me tienes a mí.**

-¡Harry! –Exclamó su madre, sonriendo aliviada desde la puerta de la enfermería.- ¡Ya despertaste!

-Hola, Lily. –Susurró Harry, sonrojándose.- No era necesario que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se vio presionado contra el pecho de Lily que había llegado hasta su cama en menos de cinco segundos y había arrojado sus brazos alrededor de él para darle un asfixiante abrazo.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! –Le dijo apretándolo más fuerte.- Pensé que… Bueno, ya no importa, lo que importa es que estás bien, ¿Por qué lo estás, verdad? ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? ¿Mejor?

-Estoy bien, Lily. –Murmuró, tratando de alejarse para poder respirar.- Fue una tontería, me siento bien, en serio no era necesario que vinieran…

-¡Pero claro que era necesario! –Le cortó ella de inmediato.- Tenía que asegurarme que estabas seguro y que esas cosas horribles no te habían hecho daño. Ay, en serio me alegra demasiado ver que no te pasó nada.

Harry suspiró y movió la cabeza lo más que Lily se lo permitía para asegurarse que era el único estudiante ahí. Para su suerte la enfermería estaba vacía, habría muerto de la vergüenza de otro modo.

Cuando observaba se encontró con la mirada de James, que lo veía con una mezcla de diversión, pena ajena y también alivio; Harry imaginó que también había estado preocupado y eso lo hizo sonrojarse más. Le dedicó una mirada suplicante pero su padre solo se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que no pensaba intervenir.

-Evans, vas a ahogar al niño. –Escuchó reír a Sirius, que estaba fuera de su campo visual.- Si el Dementor no lo dañó entonces ya lo harás tú.

-Sirius… -Le dijo Remus con un tono de advertencia.- Compórtate.

-Disculpe, profesor Lupin, no lo volveré a hacer. –Respondió Sirius con voz burlona.- Por favor no me de detención, tengo una cita el sábado.

Remus suspiró cansado y Harry pudo visualizar como le ponía los ojos en blanco, rió por lo bajo, había extrañado eso.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar. –Le susurró Lily apartándose de él. Lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió con cariño.- Es que en serio me preocupé… ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

Harry asintió y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta; a pesar de que hubiese preferido que se mostrara menos efusiva, no podía negar que le alegraba verla y que su abrazo había sido muy bien recibido por su cuerpo aun algo frío y temeroso. En cambio el beso que depositó sobre su frente, junto a su cicatriz, sí fue un poco más vergonzoso e innecesario.

-No tienes que venir corriendo cada vez que me ocurra algo. –Le dedicó una mirada significativa.- De verdad están armando mucho alboroto por nada.

-Preocuparnos es parte de todo esto de ser tus padres, niño, déjanos ser. –Le dijo James sonriendo y poniéndose a su otro lado.- Pero trata de no darnos más sustos como estos, ¿sí?

Acto seguido le pasó una mano por el cabello de manera juguetona, despeinándolo más si es que era posible.

-Sí, Bambi, por favor se más considerado. –Dijo Sirius fingiendo reprocharlo.- Estaban tan preocupados que pensé que les daría una aneurisma, no te negare que es divertido verlos perder la cabeza pero los pobres sufren mucho.

-Tienes razón, Sirius, la próxima vez trataré de hablar con el Dementor y convencerlo de que no me ataque. –Respondió el chico con ironía y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Exacto, ¿ves que todo tiene solución?

-¿ _Nosotros_ íbamos a perder la cabeza? –Le preguntó Lily levantando una ceja.- Tú pasaste todo el camino maldiciendo y jurando que ibas a asesinar al primer trabajador del Ministerio que se te cruzara.

-Yo siempre estoy maldiciendo, Evans, no se si lo has notado. –Le respondió sonriendo resuelto.- Y nunca está de más querer asesinar gente del Ministerio.

Pero después de agregar eso, Sirius posó la mirada en Harry y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

-Estaba muerto de la preocupación por ti, niño. –Le susurró James, lo suficientemente alto para que su amigo lo escuchara.- Casi se pone a llorar.

-¿Cómo tú cuando lo dejaste en el tren antes de venir? –Preguntó Sirius con su mejor sonrisa burlona.

Harry se volvió sorprendido para ver a James pero este veía a Lily con una mirada asesina.

-¿En serio tenías que decirle?

-¡Yo no le dije! –Se apresuró a aclarar Lily para después dedicarle una mirada acusatoria a Remus.

-Bueno no me dijiste que era un secreto. –Se defendió ocultando su diversión, se volvió hacia Sirius.- Por esto nadie te dice nada.

Por toda respuesta, Sirius soltó una carcajada muy escandalosa que Harry estuvo seguro que se escuchó en gran parte del castillo.

Acto seguido se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey, esta salió luciendo muy sulfurada y posó la mirada en Sirius antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Creí reconocer esa risa imprudente apenas la escuché. –Dijo, con voz severa, la enfermera acercándose a ellos.- Han pasado catorce años, señor Black, ¿ha pensado en aprender a controlarse?

-No me querrías tanto si lo hiciera, Poppy. –Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa coqueta.- Tú y Mcgonagall deberían aceptar su amor por mí y crearme un club de seguidores, harían todo más fácil.

Madame Pomfrey le dedicó una mirada exasperada antes de volverse hacia James quien sonrió con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Espero que ninguno de los dos esté aquí para alterar a mi paciente. –La mirada estricta de la mujer fluctuaba entre los dos amigos.- Ya tuve suficiente de eso por muchos años.

-Le dábamos luz y alegría a este lugar, Poppy. –Rió James.- Lo sabes.

-Yo los mantendré calmados. –Intervino Remus con una sonrisa amable.- Como siempre.

-Confío en que así será. –Respondió Madame Pomfrey con calidez.

Harry los miró, confundido pero todos parecían ignorarlo, quería que alguien le explicara por cual motivo James, Sirius y Remus parecían tener tanta confianza con la enfermera y por que parecían haber pasado tanto tiempo ahí. Le enfadó sentir que todos, hasta una persona ajena a su círculo, formaban parte de un chiste interno del cual él no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Estuvo a punto de exigir que le dieran respuestas cuando Madame Pomfrey posó su mirada severa en él, haciéndolo callar de inmediato e imitar la mirada inocente de James de manera automática.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó con una voz delicada pero firme.- ¿Mejor?

-Sí, ya estoy bien. –No quiso sonar tan amargado pero se estaba cansando de que le hicieran esa bendita pregunta.- ¿Puedo marcharme? Quiero ir a la ceremonia.

-Pero por supuesto que no. –Respondió Lily de golpe.- Necesitas pasar un tiempo aquí hasta que estés totalmente recuperado.

-No te pregunté a ti. –Soltó Harry, pero un pequeño manotazo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza por parte de James lo hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso y se apresuró a arreglarlo con una voz más calmada.- En serio me siento bien, no necesito quedarme aquí más tiempo.

-Me temo que tu madre tiene razón. –Determinó Madame Pomfrey luego de chequear su temperatura.- Aun estás algo frío, deberías recuperar la temperatura normal en un rato pero mientras prefiero que te quedes.

Harry gruñó fastidiado e ignoró la mirada significativa que le dedicó Lily, sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado pero en ese momento lo único que le importa era que quería marcharse y que todos dejaran de tratarlo como si tuviera viruela de dragón.

-Lo dejaré para que descanse. –La enfermera le dedicó otra mirada severa a James y a Sirius.- Necesita recuperarse en _tranquilidad._

-Perfectamente copiado, Poppy. –Asintió Sirius con solemnidad.- James, ¿tienes tú los gusanos silbantes o los guardé yo?

-Creo que tenemos mitad y mitad. –Respondió James con una falsa mirada pensativa.- Déjame revisar…

Harry rió por lo bajo ante la mirada exasperada de Madame Pomfrey quien abrió la boca para decirles algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Sonrió al ver entrar a Peter, quien se sorprendió de encontrar a todos sus amigos ahí. Si bien Harry no había desarrollado tanta confianza con él como sí lo había hecho con Sirius y Remus igual lo consideraba su amigo y parte de su nueva familia y le agradaba verlo de nuevo.

-El que faltaba. –Bufó Madame Pomfrey exasperada.- Escucho algún indicio de alboroto y tendrán que irse todos. Hablo en serio.

Luego de eso se marchó con paso decidido hacia su oficina; dejando a James y a Sirius haciendo todo lo posible por aguantar la risa bajo las miradas irritadas de Lily y Remus y la confundida de Peter que acababa de llegar junto a ellos.

-¿Y ahora que le hiciste a la pobre mujer? –Le preguntó divertido a Sirius.

-Solo la deslumbré con mis encantos. –Respondió él batiendo exageradamente las pestañas.- ¿Y donde estabas, ratita? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, te extrañé.

Entonces le hizo una llave por el cuello y empezó a despeinar su cabello con el puño haciendo reír a Harry y a James. Seguía enfadado por tener que estar ahí y avergonzado por tanta atención pero no podía negar que tenerlos a todos ahí lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Sirius, por favor déjalo en paz. –Le pidió Remus cansado pero divertido.

-Y baja la voz. –Le dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Te lo juro, si me sacan por tu culpa te echaré una maldición.

-Y tendrían que traerme de regreso aquí y tú igual te quedarías afuera. –Se burló Sirius dejando ir a Peter.- Tu plan tiene muchos huecos, Evans.

-Igual que tu cerebro. –Murmuró Peter acomodándose el cabello antes de mirar a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Cómo…?

-No le preguntes como está o te va a morder. –Le advirtió James, divertido.

Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que su mal humor por la pregunta había sido muy evidente pero le agradeció a James que lo pusiera en palabras.

-Estoy bien, gracias. –Respondió Harry, por enésima y última vez.- En serio, están demasiado preocupados por algo muy estúpido.

-Un Dementor no es algo estúpido, Harry. –Le dijo Lily con rotundidad, sentándose junto a él.- Y James tiene razón, es nuestro trabajo preocuparnos.

-¿Lo escuchaste, Wormy? Evans usó _James_ y _tiene la razón_ en la misma oración. –Le "susurró" Sirius a Peter con fingida estupefacción.- Creo que la maternidad la ha humanizado.

-Cállate, Padfoot. –Dijo James, también sentándose en la cama, al otro lado de Harry.- Ahora, niño, cuéntanos como te las arreglaste para ser atacado dos veces por un Dementor.

-¿En serio? ¿Y es a mí a quien siempre le dan charlas sobre sensibilidad? –Preguntó Sirius con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno todos siempre me han dicho que eres una mala influencia. –Respondió James divertido.

Sirius le puso los ojos en blanco y a Harry le sorprendió ver que en serio no le había hecho gracia el comentario de James, a él tampoco le había parecido nada gracioso, y entonces empezó a creer eso que Remus le había dicho sobre que Sirius no se burlaría de él por encontrarse a un Dementor.

-No hay mucho que contar... –Murmuró Harry fastidiado.- Iba caminando con Ron a casa de Hagrid para tomar té, notamos que todo estaba oscuro y hacía frío y de repente ahí estaba una de esas cosas. Me desmayé y desperté aquí, eso fue todo.

No pensaba contarles los detalles de su recuerdo a ninguno de los presentes, ni juntos ni individualmente.

-Me parece muy tierno que visites a Hagrid. –Le sonrió Lily mientras le acariciaba el cabello de manera cariñosa.- Pero debes tener más cuidado, si ves que el clima no está para salir lo mejor es que te quedes adentro.

Había veces en las que Harry aun no podía evitar sentirse incómodo cuando Lily se ponía en ese papel tan maternal, no se acostumbraba del todo y a veces deseaba que ella no lo intentara tanto.

-Sigo sin entender como pudieron traer Dementores a la escuela, no me importa que tan preciado sea ese cáliz. –Dijo James enojado.- ¿Conoces a alguien a quien podamos gritarle por esto, Pete?

-No van a gritarle a nadie. –Se apresuró a intervenir Harry, ya sintiendo la vergüenza empezando a recorrerlo.- Por favor no le griten a nadie.

-No, Harry, no lo haremos. –Le prometió Lily.

-¿No? –Preguntaron James y Sirius a unísono.

-No, no lo harán. –Les dijo Remus con rotundidad.- Ya el momento pasó y como le dije a Harry, Dumbledore se enterara y se encargara del asunto.

-Además aquí no hay nadie a quien puedan gritarle. –Dijo Peter con un encogimiento de hombros.- Crouch fue quien pidió a los Dementores y aun no ha llegado.

-Ah, con que nuestro amigo Barty es el responsable de esto… -Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa amarga, sonándose los nudillos.- Tal vez si debemos gritarle un poco a alguien…

-Por favor… -Pidió Harry de manera miserable.

-No vamos a ir a gritarle a nadie, Sirius, entiéndelo.

-Evans, actúas como si no hubieses estado de acuerdo con él antes de salir. –Dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿No lo conoces? No puedes simplemente meterle una idea en la cabeza y después desistir.

-Eso es demasiado cierto. –Suspiró Peter cansado.

-Ya vimos que Harry está bien y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. –Les dijo Lily con rotundidad.- No servirá de nada gritarle a Crouch… Por mucho que se lo merezca.

-Y sí que se lo merece, no puedo creer que se le haya ocurrido traer Dementores a la escuela. –Remus sacudió la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.- Esto está lleno de niños, menores que Harry incluso.

-Por favor, Remus. –Bufó Sirius.- Si no le importó su propio hijo, ¿crees que le importaran los de los demás?

-¿Podemos por favor no entrar en ese tema? –Preguntó Peter rápidamente, notablemente nervioso.

-Aww, Wormy, ¿temes que el pequeño Barty jr te lleve en la noche? –Se burló Sirius pellizcándole una mejilla de manera molesta.

-No, idiota. –Respondió Peter de manera hostil alejándose de él.- Solo que dudo que sea el mejor tema para hablar en este momento.

-Yo opino lo mismo. –Lo apoyó Lily con un suspiro.- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

-¿Crouch tiene un hijo? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

Le costaba mucho imaginarse al aborrecible hombre que lo había acusado a él y a Sirius de conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa siendo padre de alguien.

-Tenía. –Le explicó James.- Murió hace unos años en Azkaban.

-¿Por qué estaba en…?

-Harry, en serio, no quieres escuchar sobre eso. –Le cortó Peter con una sonrisa nerviosa.- No si quieres recuperarte de lo del Dementor.

El chico bufó fastidiado y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la camilla.

-¿Sí saben que no soy un niño, cierto?

-Por supuesto que lo eres. –Le dijo James divertido y volviendo a despeinarlo.- Por eso siempre te llamó así, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

-Eres un pequeño cobarde, Wormtail. –Rió Sirius, luego sacó su varita y movió dos sillas para que él y Peter se sentaran.- Pero está bien, hablemos de otra cosa: Cuéntanos sobre el fulano Cáliz que ocasionó todo eso.

Harry mudó su expresión enojada por una más interesada, eso era algo que quería escuchar, era un buen cambio de tema.

-¿Cómo será la ceremonia? Ya que no podré ir…

-Estás muy joven para ser tan amargado, niño. –Lo molestó James.

-Realmente no será gran cosa, no hoy al menos. –Empezó a explicarles Peter.- Solo presentarán a los colegios y se les explicará como pueden postularse para ser Campeones.

-¿Y como se hace? –Preguntó Harry interesado y luego se apresuró a aclarar.- Y no es porque piense intentarlo.

-Eso esperamos todos. –Le sonrió Remus.

-Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, Dumbledore usara un hechizo para evitar que los menores de diecisiete intenten postularse. Pero para el resto es muy fácil, lo único que hay que hacer es escribir el nombre y arrojarlo en el Cáliz de Fuego. –Siguió Peter.- Y dentro de una semana éste arrojara los tres nombres de los que reúnan las cualidades para ser Campeones.

-La única cualidad que se me puede ocurrir es tener un instinto suicida del tamaño de todo el castillo. –Bromeó Sirius, balanceando su silla sobre las dos patas traseras.

-¿Recuérdame de nuevo por que no te estás postulando? –Le preguntó James divertido.

-Porque afortunadamente no organizaron ese Torneo mientras estudiábamos. –Respondió Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No quiero ni pensar en como habría sido eso. –Suspiró Remus cansado.- Solo se que mi nombre hubiera terminado en ese Cáliz de alguna u otra manera.

-Tengo que corregirlos en eso, queridos amigos. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida.- Mis instintos suicidas no llegan al nivel de estupidez… No siempre. –Añadió al ver que todos estaban por intervenir.- Y hay que ser muy estúpido para postularse en este Torneo.

De nuevo, Harry se sintió aliviado, no le apetecía participar en nada que Sirius considerara demasiado peligroso.

-Dudo que ocurra algo este año. –Murmuró Peter.- La condición que puso Dumbledore para que Hogwarts participara fue hacer las pruebas lo más seguras que se pudiera.

-¿Y cuales serán? –Preguntó James, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.- Seguramente algo divertido y arriesgado.

-Y estúpido. –Agregó Lily.

-Supongo que una mezcla de eso. –Respondió Peter con una pequeña sonrisa.- Aun no nos dicen exactamente que será porque hay que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que llegue el día de todas las pruebas.

-Vamos a venir a todas esas pruebas. –Determinó James con una enorme sonrisa.- No te preocupes, niño, no tienes que hablarnos si no quieres pero igual asistiremos. Peter, tienes que conseguirnos entradas.

-No hace falta entradas, Prongs. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.- Para eso tenemos un infiltrado dentro del castillo…

-No voy a meterlos al Torneo a escondidas. –Respondió Remus con severidad.- Podré asistir porque soy profesor pero no pienso abusar de ese privilegio en beneficio de ustedes.

-Eso mismo dijiste durante los tres años que fuiste Prefecto. –Rió Sirius.- Y todos sabemos como terminó eso.

-Ya, yo les consigo las entradas no se preocupen. –Les prometió Peter divertido.- Y una para ti también si quieres, Lily.

-No gracias, Peter, yo me abstengo de presenciar algo tan ridículamente peligroso. –Suspiró y volvió a posar la mirada en Harry para sonreírle de manera cariñosa.- Solo me alegra muchísimo saber que no tendrás nada que ver con eso.

-Sí, gracias a Merlín por eso. –Añadió James con una sonrisa.- Si con un Dementor casi nos matas de susto imagínate teniendo que enfrentar tres pruebas mortales.

Harry rió por lo bajo a la vez que les ponía los ojos en blanco; seguía pensando que todos estaban exagerando pero ahora que estaba casi completamente recuperado se podía permitir que la situación le diera gracia.

-Aww, mírenlos. –Dijo Sirius con una expresión algo burlona.- Son como una pequeña familia.

-Em, yo… Creo que debería volver. –Murmuró Peter, luciendo repentinamente incómodo y levantándose de su silla.- Deben estar por empezar y…

-¿Tan rápido? –Preguntó Sirius con una ceja levantada.- Acabas de llegar.

-Sí, Wormy, quédate otro rato. –Insistió James.

-Les recuerdo que vine aquí a trabajar, no estoy de paseo. –Respondió el aludido con una sonrisita divertida.

-Vamos, te has estado escondiendo de nosotros este último par de días y ahora te vas otra vez. –Bufó Sirius.- Ya casi ni te vemos.

-Y yo pensé que era solo a James a quien le montabas escenas de celos. –Bromeó Peter, haciendo reír a todos excepto a Sirius que le hizo una obscena señal con la mano.- He estado trabajando, Sirius, eso hacen los adultos.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo hace ese comentario?

-Porque como no eres un adulto se te olvida. –Suspiró Remus también levantándose.- Yo también me iré, debo hablar con Severus sobre… Mi medicina para la gripe.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, Remus? –Le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Estoy bien, Lily. –Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa pero Sirius bufó.- En serio, he estado peor.

-Me dijiste que no tenías nada. –Saltó Harry, algo enfadado por seguir a ciegas sobre el tema.

-Te dije que no tenías nada de que preocuparte. –Lo corrigió el profesor sin dejar su sonrisa amable.- Y es la verdad. Estoy bien.

Harry bufó y se cruzó de brazos de manera testaruda; empezaba a hartarlo que todos le mintieran tan descaradamente, ya quería salir de ahí para ir a investigar con Ron como habían acordado.

-Solía culparte a ti, Evans, pero me retracto. –Bromeó Sirius, aun haciendo balance en su silla.- Creo que Bambi es malcriado de nacimiento, ahora culpo a Prongs.

-Empiezo a creer que eso de sacar a pasear al perro no es tan divertido como todos dicen. –Dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Remus, crees que podrías… -Dudó Lily y luego tragó saliva.- ¿Mandarle saludos a Severus de mi parte? ¿Por favor?

Harry movió la cabeza para que ella no viera la mueca de desagrado que iba a esbozar; que ganas tenía de decirle a Lily que su amigo era un ser despreciable y resentido que desde que lo había conocido se había empeñado en hacer miserable sus clases… Pero aun no se sentía capaz de hacerlo y arruinar la imagen que su madre tenía de su horrible profesor de Pociones.

Pudo ver como James tensaba la mandíbula y trataba de posar la atención en otra cosa, posiblemente queriendo evitar opinar al respecto. Harry le agradecía mucho que no le hubiera dicho a Lily nada de lo que le había contado sobre Snape; eso fortalecía la confianza que tenía en su padre.

-¡Y de mi parte también! –Exclamó Sirius fingiendo estar emocionado.- Snivellus se alegrara de escuchar de mí.

-Lo haré encantado, Lily. –Respondió Remus, ignorando a su amigo. Posó la mirada en Harry por última vez.- Dejé más chocolate en esa gaveta por si necesitas más, te veo el miércoles en clase.

-El jueves tengo período libre. –Se apresuró a decir Harry.- Podemos, em… Tomar té.

Remus sonrió de manera cómplice, entendiendo que el chico no se refería precisamente a _tomar té_ sino a tomar lecciones de cierto Encantamiento avanzado.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos entonces.

Él y Peter se despidieron y salieron juntos de la enfermería. Harry no podía esperar para que llegara el jueves.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Volvió a preguntarle Lily.- ¿Quieres más chocolate del que te dejó Remus?

-¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar de mí? –Le pidió cansado.- Hablemos de ustedes, ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué han hecho en mi ausencia?

-Extrañarte. –Respondió Lily con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Por amor a Merlín, Evans, ¿Cómo eres tan empalagosa? –Preguntó Sirius riendo.- Pobre, Pevertine, lo compadezco.

Harry no creía necesario que Sirius compadeciera a Adam, la verdad era que rara vez veía a Lily siendo muy cariñosa o empalagosa con alguien que no fuera él; aun estaba tratando de descifrar como se sentía al respecto.

-Mi novio no necesita tu lástima, Black. –Respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Además tú también lo extrañas. –Rió James.

-¿Y? Nunca he dicho lo contrario. –Se encogió de hombros.- Bambi lo sabe, era mi compañero de aventuras y ahora solo te tengo a ti.

El chico se sonrojó y suspiró, no sabía como se las habían arreglado para volver a hablar de él pero parecía que no planeaban hablar de nada más.

-¿Van a venir el sábado a Hogsmeade? –Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema de nuevo.

-Si nos quieres aquí, por supuesto. –Le dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa.- Le diré a Adam que me acompañe, estará encantado de verte.

-Oh sí, que emoción. –Dijo James con ironía.

-Contrólate, Potter. –Lily le puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué tiene que venir Pevertine? –Preguntó él fastidiado.- Es un día familiar.

-Él es mi familia, idiota. –Le cortó Lily, empezando a enfadarse.- Y no recuerdo que alguien te haya preguntado.

-Aquí vamos… -Murmuró Sirius.

-A mí no me importa que Adam venga. –Intervino Harry, tratando de frenar la pelea que se avecinaba.- Me alegrara verlo.

-Ah claro, pero si yo quisiera traer a Merlina…

-No. –Dijeron Harry, Lily y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ven? –Bufó fastidiado.- Están en mi contra.

-En tu contra no, Prongsy. –Le corrigió Sirius.- En contra de tu novia que según y es bastante…

-Odiosa. –Dijo Harry.

-Y malvada. –Añadió Lily.

-En serio, Padfoot, a veces dudo mucho sobre si en serio eres mi amigo. –Gruñó James.

Sirius rió y siguió echándose tan atrás en la silla que Harry empezaba a preguntarse si la había hechizado para que no se cayera.

Quería sentirse mal por James, se imaginaba que debía ser difícil que todos estuvieran en contra de su novia pero para ese entonces ya estaba casi seguro de que la única razón por la cual seguía saliendo con Merlina era para llevarle la contraria a todos.

-Y yo dudo sobre si tienes alguna pizca de sentido común en ti. –Respondió Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Creo que iré a saludar a Mcgonagall, me gustaría saber que opina sobre lo que pasó…

-Lily, por favor no hagas un escándalo. –Le pidió Harry.

-No lo haré. –Le aseguró con una sonrisa divertida.- Solo quiero que me aseguren que esto no volverá a pasar. –Se acercó y le volvió a besar la frente. Se levantó de la camilla y antes de salir le dedicó miradas severas a James y a Sirius. -¿Puedo confiar en que no harán que los echen mientras salgo? ¿Y que cuidaran a Harry?

-No lo se, Evans. –Sirius fingió estar muy pensativo.- ¿Crees que nos echen si se me ocurre escribir "Sirius Black: amo y señor de Hogwarts" en las cortinas?

Lily bufó fastidiada y le dio un manotazo en el brazo que solo lo hizo reír.

-Compórtense. –Le dijo a los tres.- Vuelvo en un rato.

Harry vio a su madre salir de la enfermería y sacudió la cabeza soltando un suspiro, en serio esperaba que no fuera a montar un espectáculo en la oficina de su profesora.

-¿Quieres por favor poner esa silla en su lugar? –Le preguntó James a Sirius, algo irritado.- Me pone nervioso.

-Aww, Prongs, ¿estás preocupado por si me caigo?

-De hecho sí, pero solo porque si te caes harás ruido, Pomfrey nos echará de aquí y Evans hará un escándalo… Como siempre.

-Baaa, eso no pasará. –Respondió Sirius, relajado y echándose más para atrás.- Soy el maestro del balanceo de sillas y lo sabes.

-Ya, en serio ¿Cómo haces para llevarla tan atrás? –Preguntó Harry viendo la silla interesado.- Le pusiste un hechizo, ¿no?

-Ja, Bambi por favor, no me faltes el respeto así. Esto es solo años y años de entrenamiento.

-Años y años de caerse al suelo como un idiota es como lo llamo yo. –Rió James.- Y de no prestar atención en clase.

-No necesitaba prestar atención, todo estaba aquí. –Dijo con arrogancia señalando su cabeza.- Y no te la quieras dar de dedicado, señor _hago dibujos en las esquinas de los pergaminos en vez de tomar apuntes._

-Deberíamos dejar de hablar de esto o alguien pensara que esta bien no prestar atención… O quedarse dormido, ¿verdad, niño? –Le dio un codazo juguetón en el costado.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó Harry mitad divertido mitad fastidiado.- Te dije que no lo contaras.

-Me dijiste que no se lo contara a Lily. –Le recordó James divertido.- Este es Sirius, ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué va a regañarte por algo que él hacía?

-Disculpa, James pero tengo que diferir contigo, ya que yo nunca me dormía en clase de Historia.

-¿Y que hacías? ¿Prestabas atención? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Por supuesto que no. –Sirius soltó una carcajada.- Nadie le prestaba atención a Binns, solo Moony y tu madre, los empollones… Yo me dedicaba a regalarles a nuestras compañeras el privilegio de mi presencia.

-Se la pasaba coqueteando toda la clase. –Le explicó James.

-Ah, ya… ¿Con Marlene?

-Sí, con Mar. –Sirius se encogió de hombros.- Y con una de sus amigas que tenía unas enormes…

-¡Él no quiere saber, Sirius!

-¿Qué? Pero por supuesto que quiere saber; es un adolescente, todos quieren.

-No, en serio no quiero. –Dijo Harry con la nariz fruncida.

-Eres demasiado como tu madre, Bambi, me decepcionas. –Dijo Sirius con un exagerado suspiro.

-¿Y por que le mientes? Con esa chica solo hablaste como una vez, el noventa por ciento de las clases hablabas con Mar.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, Prongs. –Dijo indignado pero por alguna razón, Harry no le creyó.

-¿Y has hablado con ella? –Preguntó el chico.- ¿Ya están bien?

Ante esa pregunta Sirius dejó de balancear la silla y le dedicó una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

-Pero claro que estamos bien. –Puso los pies sobre la cama de Harry y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.- Te dije que lo estaríamos, está loca por mí.

-Sí, ella está loca por ti y tú fuiste quien la busco a ella. –Asintió James, sonriendo con ironía.- Claro, Pads, entendemos tu punto.

-La busqué para que pudiera rogarme que volviera. Merlín, Prongs, ¿nunca entiendes nada, cierto?

-En verdad yo no entiendo. –Admitió Harry, confundido.- ¿Si a ti te gusta Mar y tú le gustas a ella…? ¿Por qué no están juntos?

James se tapó la boca con una mano para disimular la risa; Sirius, por su parte, quitó las manos de su cabeza y se las llevó a los bolsillos, también mudó su expresión ególatra por una más incómoda.

-Porque… Es lo mismo. –Se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.- No hay diferencia entre si estamos juntos o no.

-¿Ah? Claro que la hay. –A Harry le parecía ridículo tener que explicar algo así.- Digo… ¿Tú la quieres? –James ahogó una risa pero lo ignoró.- Porque entonces sí hay mucha diferencia en…

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todas estas preguntas? –Preguntó Sirius, notablemente nervioso y a la defensiva. Bufó.- Sí, la quiero como a una… Ya sabes, una…

-¿Hermana? –Preguntó James, aguantando la risa.

-Cierra la boca. –Le espetó Sirius.- Es solo… Es complicado, Harry, déjalo así, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry hizo una mueca, en verdad a él no le parecía tan complicado, de hecho era bastante sencillo. A veces simplemente no entendía a los adultos.

-Niño, acabas de hacer todas las preguntas que me he estado haciendo desde los quince años. –Le dijo James divertido.- Si consigues las respuestas por favor compártelas.

-No hables como si tuvieras las relaciones más estables y normales del mundo, James. –Respondió Sirius, enfadado.- Harry, no hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Mar y yo somos felices con lo que tenemos y ya, eso es lo importante.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, todo el asunto seguía sin tener mucho sentido para él pero quería confiar en que Sirius sabía de qué hablaba… Aunque algo le decía que no.

-Lamento que tengas un padrino que esté emocionalmente traumado. –Le dijo James fingiendo aflicción.- Buscaré uno mejor la próxima vez.

-Ya tiene un padre que es así, nada puede ser peor que eso. –Bufó Sirius, enfurruñado.- Y hablando de traumas…

Sirius rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó un paquete que Harry reconoció como un viejo y desgastado libro de empastado negro.

-No pudimos encontrar nada pero te lo traje por si quieres revisar. –Le arrojó el libro.

Harry lo atajó por poco y se sintió confundido hasta que leyó el título, el cual rezaba: _Los sueños y las estrellas,_ de manera automática sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿También le contaste sobre esto? –Le preguntó a James entre dientes, mortificado.

-¿Cómo pretendías que le pidiera el libro sin contarle? –Bufó James.

-¿No podías solo entrar a su habitación y buscarlo?

-Wow no, chico, nada de eso. –Se apresuró a decir Sirius con una expresión de horror.- Nadie entra a mi habitación sin permiso, menos a rebuscar entre mis cosas.

Trató de no preguntarse qué podía tener Sirius en su habitación que no quería que nadie viera.

-¿Y que tiene que me haya contado? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

-Oh no lo se. –Dijo Harry con sarcasmo.- ¿Burlarte, quizás?

-Vamos, yo no soy así. –Harry le dedicó una mirada significativa y Sirius rió.- Bien, ¿pero me estoy burlando ahora? No, así que supéralo.

Harry suspiró resignado y decidió dejarlo así, no le encantaba la idea de que más de una persona supiera sobre sus pesadillas pero suponía que Sirius inevitablemente se enteraría de cualquier cosa que le contara a James.

Abrió el libro que tenía entre sus manos y empezó a ojearlo, en una de las primeras páginas se dio cuenta que había una inscripción.

-¿Quién es Walburga Black?

-Um, esa pregunta tiene muchas respuestas. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa amarga.- Creo que los muggles la llaman Satán pero no estoy seguro…

-Su madre. –Le susurró James de manera casi inaudible.- No preguntes más.

Harry tragó saliva y de inmediato decidió cambiar de tema, a pesar de que le causaba curiosidad el por que Sirius tendría un libro de su madre, a la cual obviamente despreciaba, sabía que no era algo de lo que su padrino quisiera hablar.

-¿En serio no dice nada? –Preguntó algo abatido, aun ojeando el libro.- ¿Sobre que podría significar o…?

-En lo que leímos no, nada específico. –Suspiró James, pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Aunque por eso te lo trajimos, tal vez si profundizas más encuentres algo.

-¿Y ustedes…? ¿Creen que signifique algo? –El chico tragó saliva.- Digo, se que es solo un sueño y que no debería hacerme mentes pero… E-es que siempre es el mismo sueño y eso es raro, ¿no?

-Sí, en verdad sí es raro. –Respondió Sirius con una expresión grave.- Pero en serio, Harry, con todo ese asunto de Voldemort que les contó Dumbledore es normal que estés preocupado. Obviamente te afecta.

Sabía que sí, podía ser eso, se lo había planteado muchas veces y la verdad era que tenía muchísimo sentido, por supuesto que tenía derecho de estar asustado y de soñar que Voldemort iría tras de él en cualquier momento… Pero igual, había algo que no le cuadraba en esa explicación.

-Es que es muy… _Real_. –Les contó, con la mirada gacha.- Tanto que hay veces que me despierto cansado, como si no hubiera dormido; como si en serio estuviese en el lugar del sueño.

-Pero no lo estás, ¿de acuerdo? Estás aquí, a salvo. –Le recordó James con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Y es normal que a veces las pesadillas no te dejen descansar bien; una poción para dormir podría arreglarlo…

-¿Y quien se la preparará? –Bufó Sirius.- ¿El jefe de Pociones de la escuela? No queremos que envenenen al chico, Prongs.

-Excelente punto, Padfoot. –Respondió James con una risita amarga, después volvió su atención a Harry.- Compraré un poco y te la enviaré con Hedwig, ¿te parece? Eso debería ser suficiente.

El chico asintió, la idea de tomar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño por completo le resultaba aliviante… Aunque no del todo.

-Por cierto… ¿Recuerdan el toque de queda del otro día? Antes de irnos al Mundial.

-¿Cuándo tus padres se quedaron encerrados solos durante cuatro horas? –Preguntó Sirius divertido.- Claro.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –Preguntó James, tratando de ignorar a su amigo.

-¿Al final se enteraron de cual fue la causa? Es que en mi sueño… Voldemort y sus sirvientes hablaron de eso; dijo que intentaron entrar en su viejo cuartel pero se activó una alarma y por eso el Ministerio se enteró.

-Eso suena… Interesante. –Asintió Sirius, pensativo.- Desafortunadamente no tenemos idea de cual fue la causa del toque de queda, El Profeta nunca informó nada al respecto… Oye, James, Monty debería saberlo, ¿cierto?

-Supongo que sí. –Respondió James como quien no quiere la cosa.- Pero no pienso preguntarle.

-Oh por favor. –Dijo Sirius exasperado.- ¿Te vas a poner con esa estupidez? Esto es algo importante.

-Podemos conseguir alguien más a quien preguntarle. –James bufó fastidiado y algo nervioso.

-¿Qué tal Peter? -Preguntó Harry, tratando de ayudar a su padre.- Él podría saber, o tal vez conozca a alguien que sepa.

-No, le preguntamos y resultó que ese día no había ido a la oficina y no se enteró… En serio, James, tendrás que preguntarle.

-¿Pero por que? –Preguntó el aludido con un tono suplicante.- De verdad, Sirius, no he hablado con él desde la fracasada cena familiar, no puedo salir de la nada y pedir favores.

-Entonces dile a mamá y que ella le pregunté a él. –Respondió Sirius como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.- Prongs, necesitas poner a trabajar propiamente esa cabeza.

James suspiró con pesadez y se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Harry quería decirle que no era necesario, no deseaba que su padre tuviera que hacer algo que lo incomodaba solo para ayudarlo a él… Pero en serio _necesitaba_ saber la verdad sobre el toque de queda, necesitaba saber si su sueño estaba en lo correcto, aunque esa posibilidad lo aterrara.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. –Aceptó con una sonrisa amarga.- Si eso ayuda a que mi mocoso duerma bien por las noches.

Harry se sonrojó, le sonrió con timidez y desvío la mirada, sin embargo eso no impidió que James le pasara una mano por el cabello. El chico había empezado a entender que mientras Lily era toda abrazos asfixiantes y besos ruidosos, la forma en que James le demostraba cariño era despeinándolo.

* * *

Lily sí había salido de la enfermería con la intención de ir a hablar con Mcgonagall y eso había hecho. Había ido a la oficina de su antigua profesora, que después de tres años como Prefecta y Premio Anual ya se sentía casi familiar, y estaba orgullosa de decir que había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Harry y no había armado un escándalo; aunque sí había dejado muy claro su descontento con el hecho de que unas criaturas inhumanas hubiesen atacado a su hijo. Para su alivio la profesora se había mostrado igual de indignada que ella y le había asegurado que Dumbledore se enteraría de inmediato y que aquello no se repetiría.

Y luego de que esa charla terminara había querido regresar con su hijo pero casi de manera involuntaria había tomado un camino que la llevaba muy lejos de la enfermería, era como si sus piernas supieran las ganas que tenía de bajar a las mazmorras… Aunque su cerebro le gritara que no era buena idea.

En el fondo sabía que no, sus instintos y su sentido común no dejaban de repetirle que se estaba equivocando, que tomar esa decisión, por enésima vez, no iba a traerle nada bueno sin embargo no podía detenerse.

Y es que todo en ese castillo, desde las columnas hasta el aroma, la hacía sentir como si de nuevo fuera una adolescente. Era increíble pero la mayoría, para no decir todas, las relaciones importantes que tenía en su vida había sido producto de su estancia en esa escuela y estar de regreso la hacía extrañar personas que posiblemente ya no necesitara pero que quería tener en su vida porque, de una u otra manera, la hacían sentir segura, estable, como a ella le gustaba.

Por eso había decidido volver a apagar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que había personas y situaciones que simplemente eran mejor dar por pérdidas. Era demasiado testaruda como para aceptar eso.

Con esos pensamientos se encontró de pronto frente a la puerta de su despacho, estaba nerviosa y dudaba sobre que era lo que debía decir. Tomó aire para tratar de ganar seguridad y con la mano un poco temblorosa, tocó.

-Adelante. –Escuchó que decía, con ese tono bajo y neutro de siempre.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se asomó antes de entrar, su mejor amigo estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando lo que parecían ser tareas de estudiantes con una expresión de desagrado. A pesar de que Severus era brillante, Lily a veces se preguntaba si su carácter sería el más apropiado para dar clases a niños.

Entró con lentitud y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Hola, Sev.

Escuchar su voz pareció descolocarlo, ya que se sobresaltó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para subir la cabeza y verla con una expresión atónita y sorprendida, pero rápidamente la reemplazó por su típica mirada indescifrable que la sacaba de quicio la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella ignoró la punzada amarga que le provocó su pregunta tan brusca y poco amable y se limitó a sonreír un poco y a acercarse más.

-Pensé que podría pasar a saludar. –Respondió, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio.

-Eso es obvio. –Dijo él con una mueca.- ¿Qué haces en el castillo?

-Harry está en la enfermería… Se encontró con uno de los Dementores del Ministerio. –Explicó con un suspiro.- Vine a asegurarme que estuviera bien.

-¿Y como está?

Esa pregunta salió sin emoción, como si la hubiese pronunciado para salir del paso y no por que en serio se preocupara pero Lily prefirió pensar que lo estaba imaginando.

-Bien, solo fue un susto. –Trató de convencerse a si misma.- Madame Pomfrey dice que podrá salir dentro de un rato.

Severus asintió y esbozó una sonrisa que en verdad parecía más una mueca.

-Extraordinario, ¿no te parece? Heredó la misma _atracción_ por las situaciones estúpidas y peligrosas.

-Él no se buscó esto. –Saltó a la defensiva de inmediato.- Solo iba a dar un paseo y esas cosas llegaron, no fue su culpa.

De nuevo, la mirada de él se volvió un poco sorprendida pero se compuso deprisa y simplemente asintió.

-Si tú lo dices.

Luego de esto ambos se quedaron en un silencio pesado e incómodo que Lily no sabía como romper a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

-Hacía mucho que no hablábamos. –Susurró él después de un momento.

-No me habías escrito. –Respondió ella sin poder sonar herida.- Tampoco me buscaste…

-¿Y por que no me buscaste tú a mí? –Preguntó él de golpe.

 _¡Porque siempre soy yo la que te busca!_

-Pensé que no querrías hablarme. –Se limitó a contestar.- Lucías muy enfadado ese día…

-Acababa de descubrir que tenías un hijo con James Potter. –Le cortó Severus con la voz tensa.- Discúlpame si no estaba saltando de gusto.

Lily suspiró, no podía creer que eso todavía fuera en lo único que él pudiera pensar, casi lo hacía sonar como si hubiera sido una ofensa directa hacia su persona, cuando la verdad era… La verdad era que lo que había pasado entre James y ella no había involucrado a más nadie, era algo que había sido solo de ellos dos.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho. –Se encontró diciendo y sintiéndose estúpida por hacerlo.- Debí haberlo hecho… Pero no me pidas que me arrepienta de lo que hice, porque nunca podría hacerlo. No ahora que tengo a Harry.

Snape se quedó en silencio por un rato que pareció muy largo, su expresión no dejaba ver nada, como siempre. Se dedicó a escrutarla de esa manera que a veces podía hacerla sentir muy incómoda a pesar de los años.

Al final, su amigo frunció los labios y asintió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho. –Concordó de manera más suave que de costumbre.- Pero supongo que… Ya no importa.

Lily suspiró aliviada y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que él, como siempre, apenas y le respondió, pero ese _apenas_ era mejor que nada.

-Te extrañé, Sev. –Le dijo sonriente.- Han pasado tantas cosas que quería contarte… Harry es maravilloso, me hace muy feliz ser su madre.

-Me alegro por ti. –Respondió él, aunque no sonaba muy feliz.

-¿Y como es en clase? –Preguntó interesada.- ¿Le va bien? Siempre le pregunto como le va pero casi nunca me cuenta.

-¿No te cuenta? –Severus lucía realmente sorprendido por eso.- ¿Nada?

-No. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Creo que no le gusta mucho hablar de las clases… Así que cuéntame, al menos sobre Pociones.

Severus retomó su expresión seria e indescifrable y empezó a revisar entre los pergaminos que había estado revisando.

-Lamento informarte que no ha heredado tus habilidades. –Le dijo con desgano.- Te alegrara saber que tiene algo más en común con su padre.

-No, no me alegra.

 _Eso_ particularmente no le alegraba, le hubiese gustado que a Harry se le hicieran fáciles todas sus materias y más que le agarrara tanto cariño a Pociones como había pasado con ella. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que para el resto de las cosas casi siempre era un alivio ver que Harry se parecía más a James que a ella.

-Aquí está el último ensayo que entregó. –Le pasó un pergamino.- No te tomará mucho tiempo encontrar los errores que tiene.

Lily lo tomó y de inmediato reconoció la letra de su hijo.

Efectivamente los errores que tenía sobre Antídotos eran bastante obvios, al menos para ella e incluso más lo habrían sido para Severus.

De repente tuvo un flash back y recordó como solía corregir todos los errores de James en los trabajos para Slughorn, se mordió la mejilla para no sonreír.

-Tienes razón, no se le da tan bien. –Dijo divertida.- Trata de ayudarlo, ¿si, Sev? Se que puede ser estupendo si se esfuerza… Significaría mucho para mí.

Lily pudo ver como la idea no era una que a su amigo le encantara pero le dedicó su mejor mirada de suplica y al final Snape suspiró resignado.

-Seguro.

La pelirroja le sonrió con ganas y se permitió disfrutar de lo cómoda que era la vida en ese momento.

Iba a casarse en agosto y tenía devuelta a su mejor amigo. Todo estaba en su lugar, en orden. Perfecto.

* * *

Harry lucía increíblemente feliz y aliviado de salir de la enfermería, James por su parte no podía evitar sentirse algo abatido. No era que no le alegrara que su hijo estuviera a salvo y volviendo a su vida normal, pero que a Harry le dieran de alta solo significaba que ya había llegado la hora de despedirse.

-Eh… ¿Entonces sí quieres que vengamos el sábado? –Le preguntó al chico, pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Si prefieres pasar el día con tus amigos podemos…

-No, en serio quiero que vengan. –Le aseguró Harry sonriente.- Será divertido y así podrán hablar con los hermanos de Ron, en serio están muy emocionados por conversar con ustedes, Merlín sabrá por que…

-¿Y por que más sería? –Preguntó Sirius con arrogancia.- Somos geniales, Bambi, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta.

James rió, contento pero sin embargo algo confundido, no entendía porque Harry querría que fueran a visitarlo en su día libre, él sabía que no le hubiese gustado tener a sus padres ahí. Mejor para el chico nunca se sentía así.

-Bien, creo que volveré a la sala común. –Suspiró abatido.- Supongo que ya la ceremonia pasó pero quiero que me cuenten que tal estuvo.

-Lamento que te lo hayas perdido, niño. –Le dijo James, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.- Pero ya escuchaste a Peter, la importante será el sábado en la noche.

-Esa sí no te la pierdas por nada del mundo. –Le pidió Sirius.- Quiero saber quienes serán los pobres infelices que arriesgaran sus vidas estúpidamente.

-Estás hablando de chicos de diecisiete años, Sirius. –Le recordó James con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y? Por eso no dejan de ser infelices… Tú eras uno a los diecisiete, todo enamorado de Evans como un…

James le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro que solo lo hizo reír y a Harry también.

-Larguémonos, este lugar te vuelve más estúpido. –Le dijo a su amigo, irritado.- Cuídate, niño. Como habrás notado, la enfermería no es un lugar divertido para pasar la tarde.

-Créeme que ya no se me olvidara. –Respondió Harry con la nariz fruncida.- ¿Y donde estará Lily?

-Esa es una excelente pregunta…

Pero no pudo terminar el orden de sus ideas ya que justo en ese momento, como si la hubieran llamado con la mente, Lily llegó corriendo junto a ellos.

-¡Ya te dieron de alta! –Exclamó sonriente.- Ay que alivio, Harry. Me alegra que ya estés bien…

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Sirius con una ceja levantada.- ¿Te fuiste de compras con Mcgonagall o que?

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia, Black. –Bufó la pelirroja.- Pero estaba hablando con Severus.

De manera automática, James tensó la mandíbula y la sangre empezó a hervirle por la rabia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ir a hablar con ese miserable? Estaban ahí por su hijo y aun así ella se iba con el despreciable de Snivellus.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Harry con desagrado.

-Porque… Es mi amigo. –Le dijo Lily, sin entender la reacción del chico.- ¿Qué tiene?

James espero y deseo con todo su corazón que Harry le dijera la verdad a Lily, que dejar a Snape como lo que en verdad era… Pero su decepción fue mayor cuando el chico relajó su expresión y negó con la cabeza.

-Por nada, solo que… -Harry pensó y al final se encogió de hombros.- Me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo, eso es todo.

James y Sirius soltaron un bufido a unísono y Harry los miró de reojo de una forma que claramente decía _¡Cállense!_

-Ay, Harry, lo siento. –Lily lo atrapó en un abrazo, con la mirad arrepentida.- El sábado pasaremos más tiempo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Respondió Harry, sonrojado por la atención.- No te preocupes, Lily, en serio.

-¿No te detendrás hasta que lo asfixies, cierto? –Preguntó Sirius divertido.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que vuelvas con tus amigos. –Dijo Lily, dejándolo ir con una sonrisa algo triste.- Cuídate, ¿si? Y escríbeme si necesitas algo.

-Lo mismo digo, niño. –Le dijo James con una sonrisa.- Aléjate de los Dementores, ¿de acuerdo?

-Intentaré. –Harry puso los ojos en blanco.- Gracias por, em… Por venir, en serio no era necesario.

-Oh, perfecto. –Sirius se encogió de hombros.- La próxima vez no lo haremos.

James puso los ojos en blanco, si había una próxima vez Sirius sería el primero en ir a quemar el Ministerio.

-Aja. –Dijo Harry divertido.- Nos vemos el sábado.

-Nos vemos, Harry. –Respondieron los tres adultos a unísono.

El chico les sonrió y movió una mano a manera de despedida antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia su sala común.

-Bien. –Suspiró Lily aliviada.- Al menos nos aseguramos que está bien.

-Sí, genial. –Dijo James con amargura.- Vámonos.

-Hey. –Le dijo ella viéndolo extrañado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada. –Se encogió de hombros con ironía.- Yo no soy el que se va a tomar té con Mortífagos mientras mi hijo está en la enfermería.

-James… -Le dijo Sirius en modo de advertencia pero lo ignoró.

-Eso no… ¡Eso es muy injusto! –Exclamó Lily, ofendida.- ¡Harry me dijo que se sentía bien y estaba contigo! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo solo quería saludar…!

-Porque saludar a Snivellus es más importante que estar con nuestro hijo. –Le espetó James con una risa irónica.- Que alegría que tengas tus prioridades ordenadas.

-¡No te atrevas, Potter! –Saltó la pelirroja de manera amenazante.- ¡Nada es más importante para mí que Harry y nunca he dejado ver lo contrario!

-Pues tal vez la próxima vez lo dejes un poco más claro. –Bufó molesto.- Por favor, Evans, no puede ser que todos nos demos cuenta de quien Snape es en verdad excepto tú. Definitivamente tienes un problema.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema. El problema lo tienes tú que no superas tu estúpida rivalidad de adolescencia.

-¡¿Yo no lo supero?! –Gritó indignado.- ¡Él es quien no lo supera, si lo hubiera hecho no…!

Y estaba a punto de soltar todo lo que Harry le había contado, como lo trataba solo por ser su hijo y tener una estúpida venganza en su contra, pero entonces sintió la mano de Sirius cerrarse alrededor de su brazo.

Volteó a ver a su amigo, enfadado y confundido, y se encontró con que éste le dedicaba una intensa mirada de advertencia.

-No… No…

Quiso terminar la oración pero Sirius no quitó su mirada que, como siempre, James pudo leer a la perfección.

Sabía lo que Sirius estaba pensando, decirle a Lily la verdad haría que ella finalmente terminara su amistad con Snivellus… Pero también rompería la confianza que había construido con Harry, su hijo le había pedido que no le contara y él, desgraciadamente, tenía que hacerle caso.

Gruñó irritado pero resignado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Pues si lo hubiera hecho no… No seguiría usando ese mismo peinado.

Sirius suspiró y le soltó el brazo. Lily por su parte lo miró como si estuviera loco pero al final puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un idiota. –Murmuró enojada.- Vámonos ya.

Él le hizo una mueca y observó como caminaba lejos de ellos. Le hizo una seña a Sirius y la siguieron.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó su amigo en un susurro.

-No. –Gruñó él.- Odio a Snape.

-No es novedad. –Respondió el otro divertido.- Pero mejor que quede él como el malo y no tú, ¿cierto? Al menos delante de Harry.

James suspiró y asintió, en verdad eso sí era lo más importante, no podía ponerle precio a lo que para él significaba tener la confianza de Harry… Pero a pesar de eso, estaba cansado de saber que para los ojos de Lily, él siempre estaría un puesto debajo de Snape.

* * *

 **Bien, como les dije no pasó nada resaltante aunque si deje varias pistas por ahí y también está la escena de Lily y Snape que supongo que levantara muchas opiniones.**

 **Espero que este capítulo no haya sido tan decepcionante como yo lo sentí porque aunque hay muchas escenas familiares no pasó nada muy emocionante, por esto trataré de traer pronto el próximo que definitivamente compensara este en cuanto a eventos importantes, me esmeraré porque así sea.**

 **¡Por cierto! El título de este cap lo tomé prestado de la canción** _ **Siempre a mí**_ **de Gloria Trevi, la letra me recordó mucho a la actitud de apoyo de los adultos de la historia con Harry.**

 **Como siempre, hipótesis, críticas y sugerencias son aceptadas, muchas gracias por siempre estar ahí detrás de la pantalla leyéndome, yo aquí, detrás de la mía, quiero que sepan que los adoro. Les mandó millones de besos, cuídense y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo, saludos(L)**


	24. To Hope for a Protector

**Aviso** : _**Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora.**_

 **¡HOLAA! Afortunadamente pude volver antes de irme a la playa hasta el martes, escribí a contra tiempo porque no se si allá tenga Wifi y estaba muriéndome por traerles este capítulo!**

 **Pirulinpinpon : GRACIAAAAS(L) Espero que este te guste también *-***

 **Siriussexyblack : ¿Puedo decir lo mucho que me encanta tu nombre? Estoy segura de que Sirius te amaría por eso. Gracias por leer y que bueno que hasta ahora te guste la historia jeje. Cada vez falta menos para saber que pasara con el Torneo y sus concursantes, espera por eso dentro de unos pocos capítulos! Saluditos para ti :***

 **Estoy muy emocionada por este capítulo y también nerviosa, como siempre, así que espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

 **23\. To Hope for a Protector.**

Harry estaba tan emocionado que se sentía como si estuviera de nuevo en su primera semana; desde el sábado había estado esperando esa clase especial con Remus, tanto así que los días se le habían pasado desesperantemente lentos.

Pero finalmente había llegado el jueves y ahora estaba frente al aula de Defensa en la que debía estar esperándolo el profesor. Esperar por el período libre también había parecido eterno y tedioso y de no haber sido porque Hannah lo había obligado a calmarse, se habría salido antes de clase.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Le preguntó su amiga por enésima vez en la semana.- Deberías pensarlo mejor, si…

-No necesito pensarlo más, Han. –Le respondió, impaciente y ansioso por entrar.- Estará bien, estaré con Remus.

-Ya se, ya se es solo que… Yo… ¡¿Te quieres quedar quieto?!

No fue hasta que la chica le gritó eso, impaciente, que se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había estado saltando de la emoción. Se quedó quieto y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que he tenido que soportar desde que te conozco? –Le preguntó divertido.

-Cállate. –Bufó ella.

-Vamos, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Practicaré un _Patronus,_ es un encantamiento de defensa, no algo macabro. Además estaré con un adulto responsable, Merlín, creo que el más responsable que he conocido.

-Estoy consciente. –Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, nerviosa.- Es que… Me da miedo que te enfrentes a una de esas cosas de nuevo.

De inmediato el chico borró la sonrisa y tragó saliva. La verdad era que había estado tan entusiasmado con la idea del _Patronus_ que había olvidado el hecho de que para aprender a usarlo bien, tendría que enfrentar de nuevo a un Dementor.

-¿No te preocupa?

-Pues me preocupa ahora. –Respondió con una mueca.

-Lo siento. –Dijo, arrepentida de haberle quitado la emoción.- No me prestes atención, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que soy una cobarde para estas cosas.

Eso lo hizo sonreír de nuevo, subió una ceja de manera irónica.

-No es cierto. –Le dijo con determinación a la vez que le daba un toque en el escudo de su túnica.- Ese león lo prueba.

-Eso no significa nada. –Lo desestimó ella, divertida.- Es solo un escudo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y lo dejó de estar a pesar de saber que tenía razón. No era necesario un escudo de Gryffindor para saber que su amiga era una de las personas más valientes que había conocido.

-Será mejor que vayas yendo. –Susurró Hannah, señalando la puerta con la cabeza.- El profesor Lupin debe estar esperando.

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿Estás bien?

-See, solo estoy preocupada. –Le dedicó una sonrisita.- Pero si insistes en que necesitas hacerlo, confío en ti.

Sabía a lo que se refería. El sábado en la noche, luego de salir de la enfermería, le había contado a Hannah que pretendía aprender a defenderse de los Dementores y ella había estado negada a la idea, alegando que era innecesario y además dificilísimo para chicos de su edad. Estaba totalmente decidida a no cambiar de idea… Hasta que Harry le contó sobre el recuerdo.

Habría preferido evitar esa parte de la historia, la mirada espantada de Hannah no era algo que quería tener que presenciar, sin embargo había sido la única forma de que su amiga entendiera por que _necesitaba_ aprender a alejar Dementores.

Era improbable que se volviera a encontrar con uno pero no imposible y estaba negado a que pasara sin estar preparado.

-Todo saldrá bien. –Le aseguró a ella, y un poco a sí mismo, con una sonrisa.- Te veré en la cena.

-Bien. –Asintió resignada.- ¿Les digo a Ron y a Hermione donde estás?

-No todavía. –Decidió con el ceño fruncido.- Prefiero esperar a ver si lo logro, si lo hago yo mismo les diré.

-Está bien, ya veré que me invento… -Le sonrió de manera alentadora.- Suerte.

Él le sonrió de regreso antes de apartarse para entrar al aula.

De inmediato notó que ésta lucía diferente, los pupitres habían sido movidos hacia ambos lados del salón para dejar un espacio en el medio. Reconoció a Remus parado donde debía estar su escritorio, que también había sido apartado, y en donde ahora estaba un viejo baúl que se movía de manera violenta.

-Hola, Harry. –Lo saludó Remus cuando notó que había llegado.- Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías.

-Lo siento, Hannah me distrajo… -Explicó caminando hacia el profesor.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Sabía que la respuesta sería una mentira, ya se había acostumbrado, pero igual la pregunta le seguía saliendo por inercia. Remus sonreía amable y cálidamente como de costumbre pero no lucía para nada bien; estaba pálido y más delgado de lo normal, tenía enormes bolsas bajo los ojos y parecía que le estaba costando estar en pie.

-Es solo un poco de la gripe de la otra vez. –Le aseguró, moviendo una mano desestimándolo.- No te preocupes.

-¿Seguro? -Ahora estaba junto a él y aprovechó para revisarlo más de cerca. Se veía muy mal.- Si prefieres podemos cambiar la clase para otro día, no me molesta…

-Te prometí que iniciaríamos hoy. –Le cortó Remus, sin perder la amabilidad.- Y siempre cumplo mis palabras… En serio, estoy bien.

El hecho de estar viendo clases con Remus desde hacía casi un mes había hecho que Harry desarrollara por él un nivel de respeto que no sentía por James y muchísimo menos por Sirius, y solo por eso se contuvo de ponerle los ojos en blanco ante esa descarada mentira.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un movimiento incluso más violento del baúl que lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás de manera instintiva.

-¿Ese es el…? -Tragó saliva, nervioso.- ¿El…?

-Sí, le pedí uno prestado a Azkaban para nuestra clase. –Bromeó Remus.- Por supuesto que no, no te enfrentaría a una de esas cosas.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando y sonrió algo avergonzado pero divertido. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Remus siendo, bueno, bromista y era un cambio agradable.

-Usaremos un Boggart para las lecciones. –Le explicó sentándose sobre el baúl para evitar que siguiera moviéndose.- Tengo entendido que ya te enseñaron a combatir uno, ¿cierto?

-Sí. –Respondió con un hilito de voz, tratando de no recordar esa clase particularmente desagradable.- Solo tengo que pensar en el Dementor para que aparezca.

-Exactamente. –Asintió Remus con una sonrisa.- Ahora, un Encantamiento Patronus es una protección, si lo usas correctamente puede servir como un escudo que se interpondrá entre tú y el Dementor; está hecho de las cosas de las que se alimentan: amor, felicidad, esperanza… Por eso es tan difícil conjurar uno cuando enfrentas Dementores, porque nublan la capacidad de sentir todo esto. Incluso a mí se me suele dificultar.

De nuevo, a Harry le parecía muy poco probable ver a Remus fallando en algo que tuviera que ver con encantamientos o hechizos.

-El conjuro que usaras es: _Expecto Patronum._ –Pronunció con lentitud.-Repítelo.

Harry lo repitió varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse para no trabarse.

-Bien, esa es la parte fácil. La clave para conjurar un _Patronus_ a la perfección es estar sumamente concentrado. Tienes que pensar en un recuerdo feliz y dejar que este te consuma y usarlo para el conjuro.

Harry empezó a recorrer por su mente en busca de todos los recuerdos felices que había tenido en su vida; no se le escapó que la mayoría de estos no se remontaban a más de dos meses atrás.

Pensó en el Mundial pero el como había terminado opacó el recuerdo, sin embargo, éste trajo como consecuencia que pensara en Quidditch y así en su _Saeta de Fuego._

Recordó la emoción y la alegría que había sentido cuando Sirius se la había entregado; también reconoció que parte de lo agradable del recuerdo no era tanto el obsequio sino la persona que se lo había dado.

-¿Lo tienes? –Le preguntó Remus luego de unos segundos. Harry asintió.- Trata de hacerlo sin el Boggart primero.

El chico tragó saliva y sacó su varita de su chaqueta.

- _Expecto Patronum._ –Dijo con la voz temblorosa, se aclaró la garganta y repitió con más seguridad, concentrándose en su recuerdo.- _Expecto Patronum._

Se sintió genial el momento en que de su varita salió un chorro de luz plateada parecida a una nube.

-Buen inicio. –Sonrió Remus.- ¿Estás listo para usarlo en el Dementor?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco más confiado ahora que había visto que sí podía producirlo.

Remus se levantó de encima del baúl y se puso de cuclillas junto a éste. Sacó su propia varita y con un movimiento de esta, el objeto se abrió y salió el Dementor.

En el momento que Harry lo vio, sintió muchísimo frío y un peso muerto presionarle el pecho. Sin embargo afianzó el agarre de su varita y la apuntó hacia la criatura con determinación.

- _¡Expecto Patronum! –_ Gritó con fuerza.

Al principio el mismo chorro de luz salió de su varita pero este fue tan efímero que después pensó que lo había imaginado.

Trató de concentrarse en su recuerdo, en la ilusión de tener una escoba propia, _una escoba de carreras_ ; recordó la mirada de cariño de Sirius y pensó en lo genial que se había sentido tener un padrino que se tomara esa molestia por él… Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente.

El miedo y la tristeza que había sentido las dos veces pasadas se volvieron a hacer presentes, menos intensas esta vez pero igual de asfixiantes. De repente su mirada se nubló y empezó a escuchar de nuevo esas voces…

 _-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –_ Preguntó la voz llena de rabia.- _¡Te dije que no bajaras aquí!_

 _-¡Perdón, yo solo quería…! ¡No, por favor…!_

No supo en que momento pasó todo, pero de repente Remus estaba junto a él, ayudándolo a sentarse en el piso, ya con el Dementor de regreso en el baúl.

-Ven, Harry, levántate. –Le indicó Remus con la voz ansiosa.- Ten, chocolate.

Se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y aceptó gustoso el trozo de dulce que le ofrecía, sintiendo de inmediato sus efectos.

-Que horrible. –Susurró el niño, sin querer.

-Está bien; es normal que no lo lograras en tu primer intento. –Le aseguró el profesor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Nadie es tan talentoso… ¿Puedo preguntar que recuerdo usaste?

Harry se sonrojó y desvío la mirada, ahora que sabía que su recuerdo no había servido se sentía un poco idiota.

-El, em… El momento en que Sirius me regaló mi escoba.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio en el que Harry espero una reprimenda por usar un recuerdo tan tonto; sin embargo esta nunca llegó, en su lugar, obtuvo una risita ahogada.

Se volvió hacia Remus, confundido, y se encontró con que éste estaba haciendo un notable esfuerzo por aguantar la risa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, nada. –Sacudió la cabeza divertido.- Es solo que me recuerdas a… Bueno, no te lo seguiré repitiendo. –Se puso de pie y le extendió una mano.- Estoy seguro de que puedes buscar algo más feliz que Quidditch.

Harry sonrió un poco y le tomó la mano para levantarse del suelo.

Sabía que había estado a punto de compararlo, de nuevo, con James, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Sin embargo en lugar de fastidiarlo la repetición constante, solo lo había hecho sentir una renovada confianza.

-¿Quieres volverlo a intentar? –Harry asintió.- Trata con un recuerdo más poderoso, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry volvió a sumergirse en su mente y a divagar entre los cajones felices de su memoria, no eran muchos, pero esto solo los hacía más especiales.

Entonces pensó en su primer día en Hogwarts, en el alivio que había sentido al escuchar que había quedado en la misma casa que sus padres, la alegría de saber que podría estudiar con Hannah y con sus nuevos amigos. Pensar en el orgullo que todos habían mostrado ante su selección fue un extra que lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Listo? –Le preguntó Remus.

Harry asintió y apuntó su varita hacia el lugar donde el Dementor aparecería.

Remus volvió a abrir el baúl y de nuevo la terrorífica criatura apareció frente a él.

- _¡Expecto Patronum! –_ Gritó Harry con determinación.

El chorro de luz reapareció y esta vez duró unos segundos más pero de nuevo se evaporó con facilidad. El miedo le agarrotó los músculos pero intentó de nuevo.

- _¡Expecto…! ¡Expec…!_

Se sintió arrastrado por una oleada de desolación y amargura que le nubló todos los sentidos.

Y las voces volvieron.

 _-¡Maldito mocoso malagradecido! ¡¿Qué buscabas aquí?!_

 _-¡Yo...! ¡Yo…!_ –Su yo de siete años sonaba desesperado.- _Solo quería un poco de… Hace días que no…_

Luego, una luz roja invadió su visión; se escuchó gritar con un dolor que volvió a revivir y después todo se apagó.

-¡Harry! –Escuchó que lo llamaba Remus.- ¡Harry, despierta!

El chico abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de donde estaba. Estaba tumbado en el piso aunque Remus lo sostenía; le dolía la parte de atrás de la cabeza por lo que suponía que se había desmayado y golpeado.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Remus preocupado.

-Sí. –Le salió una vocecita muy aguda y se apresuró a aclararse.- Sí, estoy bien.

Remus suspiró, no muy convencido y de nuevo quiso ayudarlo a sentarse pero esta vez Harry se tensó y no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Tragó saliva y se movió lentamente, como temiendo el dolor físico que quedaba luego de… Pero eso no había pasado, no en realidad, era solo el recuerdo y se sintió estúpido al no darse cuenta al instante.

Suspiró aliviado al moverse y darse cuenta de que efectivamente no sentía más dolor que el de su cabeza.

-Estoy bien. –Repitió, tratando de creérselo y volviendo a tomar chocolate.- Yo solo… Necesito un minuto.

-No tenemos que seguir intentándolo, Harry. –Le recordó Remus con la voz grave.- Si se está volviendo mucho para ti solo dímelo.

-No, por favor, quiero hacerlo de nuevo. –Se apresuró a pedir.- Mi recuerdo no fue suficiente esta vez pero pensaré en uno mejor.

-La condición para hacer esto fue que si se te dificultaba lo dejaríamos…

-Remus, por favor. –Repitió el chico, con la voz suplicante.- Déjame volver a intentarlo.

El profesor clavó su mirada escrutadora en él y entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de leerlo.

-¿Seguro que todo está bien?

Harry tuvo un escalofrío y desvío la mirada. Sabía que esa vez la pregunta tenía otro significado, ya no tenía nada que ver con si se sentía bien física o anímicamente, tenía que ver con lo desesperado que el chico empezaba a sonar y con su empeño en aprender a dominar el encantamiento. Había algo más detrás de todo eso y Remus empezaba a notarlo.

-Seguro. –Mintió con la voz temblorosa.- Una vez más y si no lo logro lo dejamos.

Remus le dedicó una mirada escéptica pero al final suspiró con pesadez y volvió a levantarse, con dificultad.

Harry se permitió no ser el centro de sus pensamientos por un segundo para darse cuenta de que ahora su profesor lucía más enfermo que cuando había entrado al aula. Se sintió culpable, imaginaba que enfrentar al Dementor y volverlo a meter a la caja no debía ser bueno para su salud; no quería que Remus empeorara por su culpa… Pero aun tenía que intentarlo.

Se puso de pie y trato de sacudirse el miedo.

-Última vez. –Le dijo Remus con rotundidad.- Avísame.

Harry asintió y rápidamente empezó a buscar otro recuerdo. Repasó todas las semanas que tenía en Hogwarts, sus clases con Hannah, sus conversaciones y sus risas con Ron, hacer tareas con Hermione. Sí, todos eran recuerdos agradables pero no los sentía lo suficientemente poderosos. Debía haber algo más…

Siguió echando para atrás y se topó con su primer día de nuevo pero ahora antes del castillo, específicamente en el andén. Sonrió, ese había sido un buen día.

Recordó la conversación con James sobre las casas, como éste le había asegurado que _siempre_ estaría orgulloso de él, sin importar en donde lo seleccionaran y también como le había confiado su capa de invisibilidad. También recordó que esa había sido la primera vez que Lily le había dicho _Te quiero_ y eso le inflaba el pecho agradablemente.

Sí, ese tenía que ser suficiente.

Asintió hacia Remus y este pareció pensarlo un poco pero al final, volvió a abrir.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Harry se sintió increíblemente frustrado en el momento en que vio la misma cantidad de luz plateada salir del final de su varita, sin embargo la frustración rápidamente dio pasó al miedo en el momento que la luz se evaporó.

El humo del Dementor empezó a llenar el aula de nuevo y Harry ya estaba preparado para volver a escucharse gritar con terror… Solo que esta vez no fue su voz la que escuchó.

- _¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz! –_ La vocecita de Hannah le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.- _¡Harry, vete!_

 _-¡Hannah, no!_ –Esta vez si fue él.- _¡Sube, estoy bien, yo…!_

- _¡Niños de mierda! ¡Se lo han buscado…!_

 _-¡Hannah!_

 _-¡Crucio!_

Luz roja, gritos, dolor y, de nuevo, oscuridad.

-¡Harry, Harry! –Escuchó que lo llamaban y sacudían.- ¡Harry, vuelve…!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sin pensarlo trató de zafarse del agarre.

-¡No, déjame en paz!

-Harry, soy…

-¡Suéltame! –Exclamó, aterrado.- ¡Hannah…! ¿Dónde…?

-¡Harry, mírame!

Volteó rápidamente hacia la voz y volvió en sí al ver la expresión preocupada y confusa de Remus. Parpadeó varias veces de manera incrédula, como tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando y donde estaba.

-¿Hannah…?

-Hannah no está, Harry. –Le dijo Remus con suavidad.- Estamos en el aula… ¿Recuerdas que hacemos aquí?

Por un momento no lo recordó pero luego todo volvió a él con rapidez y se sintió, de nuevo, como un idiota.

-E-estamos… Practicando el _Patronus_. –Murmuró con la voz queda.- Eso hacíamos…

-Exactamente. –Asintió Remus aun viéndolo preocupado.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry no respondió, era inútil decir que se sentía bien cuando acababa de actuar como un completo demente. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, Remus suspiró y lo ayudó, con mucha delicadeza, a sentarse.

Ambos se recostaron del baúl, Harry se sentía abatido y cansado, como si le hubiesen drenado todas las fuerzas del cuerpo. El último recuerdo seguía atormentándolo y repitiéndose en su mente, sacudió la cabeza y quiso estrujarse los ojos pero se dio cuenta de que los tenía húmedos.

Se apresuró a secarse las mejillas y se maldijo por estar llorando, Remus debía pensar que era un maldito bebé.

-Eso es todo. –Dijo de repente el profesor.

-¿Ah? –Aun se sentía algo desubicado.- ¿Qué dices?

-Que es todo por hoy. –Repitió con determinación.- No seguiremos intentando esto.

El miedo que el chico había estado sintiendo se incrementó en un instante.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, tengo que volver a intentarlo! –Pidió desesperado.- ¡No puedo escucharlo! ¡No de nuevo!

Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo habían sonado todas esas palabras ya era muy tarde. Remus lo veía sorprendido y notablemente estupefacto, pensó en retractarse pero no tenía sentido después de haber saltado así.

-Yo… -Tomó aire.- Necesito defenderme de esas cosas, Remus.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el profesor con genuino interés.- ¿Qué recuerdas cuando ves al Dementor, Harry?

Se congeló ante esa pregunta, sin entender como no había supuesto que Remus se daría cuenta de lo que se trataba todo el asunto: él no queriendo tener esos recuerdos de nuevo. Sin embargo no quería decirle, no podía decirle. Desvío la mirada rápidamente haciendo suspirar al adulto.

-¿Sabes? La experiencia me ha dicho que no hay mejor remedio que _conversar._ –Vio de reojo como le ofrecía una barra de chocolate.- Y el chocolate, pero conversar también ayuda.

Quiso reírse ante esa pequeña broma pero no pudo ni esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. De una manera casi mecánica movió la mano y tomo el dulce que le ofrecían, más por necesidad que por gusto, lo comió en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Remus volvió a hablar.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ves?

-Nada. –Mintió en un susurro.- No es nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que aguardó la esperanza de que Remus lo dejara todo así pero, supuso Harry, uno no es amigo de Sirius y James por veinte años sin volverse al menos un poco insistente y testarudo.

-Harry, lo que sea que te pase definitivamente no se debe a: _nada._ –Susurró Remus con la voz apacible.- Lo que recuerdes al ver al Dementor debe ser muy duro para que reacciones así.

El chico se encogió como si le dolieran las palabras, _duro_ era una palabra que se quedaba corta.

No quería hablar, en serio no, hablar siempre lo volvía más real… Sin embargo, no quería que Remus dejara de insistir.

-Cuéntame, Harry. –Le pidió Remus preocupado.- Prometo que trataré de mejorarlo…

Ante eso, Harry soltó una risita amarga.

-No puedes mejorarlo… Nadie puede…

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, posando la mirada en el techo del salón.

-Cuéntame. No estaré tranquilo hasta que lo hagas.

Harry no supo si fue esa honesta preocupación o si era que Remus le transmitía una confianza y una seguridad que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, tal vez era que solo _necesitaba_ desesperadamente hablarlo con alguien, alguien que no fuera Hannah.

Fuera cual fuese la razón, de repente el chico se encontró empezando a hablar.

-Solo promete que… Que no se lo dirás a Lily. –Murmuró aun con la mirada en el techo.- Ni a James… Promételo.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio que Harry no supo interpretar hasta que Remus respondió.

-Continúa.

Frunció el ceño, esa no era la respuesta que había buscado; hubiera preferido que se lo prometiera pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que iba a contarle, no podía echarse para atrás.

Se tomó unos segundos para analizar cual sería la mejor manera de contar todo aquello pero al final decidió no darle muchas vueltas, la historia seguía siendo igual de negra se contara como se contara.

-¿Sabes como conocí a Hannah?

-En un... Orfanato, si mal no recuerdo. Eso fue lo que James me contó.

-Un orfanato de Londres. –Asintió Harry, suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.- Viví ahí dos años, no recuerdo mucho antes de eso, ella llegó cuando teníamos seis y recuerdo que era… Justo como es ahora, solo que más pequeña, no se callaba nunca y siempre parecía feliz. –Sonrió un poco al recordar.- Era muy ruidosa y yo, bueno, era más tranquilo, creo que nos complementábamos de alguna forma… No se si tiene sentido.

-Creo que puedo comprenderlo. –Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Remus sonreía.

-Bien, el punto es que le dieron la cama junto a la mía y después de eso empezamos a estar siempre juntos, creo que fue la primera amiga que tuve… Es decir, siempre estaba rodeado de niños pero eran simplemente compañeros en ese lugar, no amigos, ella fue la primera. –De repente, su sonrisa se volvió más amarga.- Pero un día la reubicaron, no recuerdo si a un hogar de acogida o a otro orfanato… Solo recuerdo que se marcho.

-Eso debe haber sido duro. –Murmuró Remus.- Pero volvieron a verse, ¿no?

Ahora la sonrisa de Harry se borró por completo a la vez que sentía como si el aula volviera a fundirse bajo la espesa niebla del Dementor. Esa era la parte difícil de contar.

-Sí, unos meses después. Ya teníamos siete y… -Tragó saliva nervioso.- A mí me habían ubicado en una nueva casa de acogida que era…

Millones de recuerdos y sensaciones invadieron su mente, haciéndolo sentir nauseas y provocándole escalofríos.

La verdad era que Harry nunca se había jactado de tener una memoria sorprendente, con el tiempo había ido ideo dejando atrás muchas cosas y naturalmente solía olvidar pequeños detalles. Pero esa casa… Esa casa nunca iba a olvidarla, podía recordar todo a la perfección, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba incluso podía percibir el olor a basura, alcohol y repugnantes ingredientes para pociones. Sabía que lo que había vivido ahí lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida y lo odiaba.

-Era horrible. –Admitió en un susurro, casi hablando con él mismo.- Eran un hombre y su mujer, ambos pasaban la mayor parte del día bebiendo y cuando no… Abajo, en el sótano preparando pociones.

Durante muchos años de su niñez Harry siempre había asociado el infierno con ese sótano; era oscuro, hacía calor y olía horrible. Como muchas veces, sintió pena por su yo más pequeño, claro que él ahora estaba bien, todo había pasado… Pero entonces había sido solo un niño.

-Debe haber sido espantoso, Harry. –Respondió Remus con la voz tensa.- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

-Y aun no llego a la peor parte. –Dijo el chico, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.- A Hannah también la reubicaron ahí lo cual fue muy extraño, una vez que te cambiaban de hogar o de orfanato era muy difícil volver a coincidir con alguien.

Hannah solía decir que eso era un indicio de que estaban destinados a estar juntos eternamente, a él le gustaba creer que tenía razón.

-Al principio me alegré de verla, era genial saber que no tendría que estar solo en ese lugar… Pero después quise que se marchara, no quería que viviera ahí, ya era suficientemente malo para mí, yo… Yo quería…

-Querías protegerla.

Harry asintió, eso era lo que siempre había querido, lo que aun quería… Y esa vez no lo había hecho.

-¿Qué te hicieron esas personas, Harry? –Remus sonaba muy serio, su voz fuerte y ya no tan amable.

-Al principio nada… La mayoría del tiempo solo me ignoraban. –Se encogió un poco al recordar toda esa soledad.- Y hablo de que en serio me ignoraban, como si no estuviera ahí, a veces… A veces ni siquiera me daban comida.

Remus no dijo nada pero Harry pudo espiar de reojo como sus ojos se volvían más oscuros y sus facciones se endurecían. Nunca lo había visto _realmente_ enfadado pero algo le decía que así era como lucía.

-Eventualmente lo hacían, nunca pasaban más de tres días. –Se apresuró a aclarar, como si aquello pudiera arreglarlo.- Pero bueno, el punto es que cuando Hannah llegó la cuestión no cambió mucho y ella… -Suspiró con pesadez al recordar.- Ella en serio la estaba pasando mal. Entonces baje al sótano porque ahí guardaban la comida, nos habían dicho que no fuéramos pero… Hannah tenía hambre y lucía muy enferma, quería ayudarla, tenía que hacer algo…

La ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo como si lo estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que sujetaba su varita hasta que empezaron a dolerle las manos.

-Y eso no les gustó… Les enfureció que bajara y… Me castigaron. –La voz se le quebró un poco al decir eso.- Ella intentó ayudarme y… La castigaron también. –Recordar aquello le hacía arder el pecho.- Ahí empezaron los castigos, cada vez que hacíamos algo ellos… Nos castigaban.

-¿Cómo…? –Remus suspiró.- ¿Cómo los castigaban, Harry?

No respondió, no podía responder, no hallaba las palabras. Era muy sombrío, algo terrible que lo avergonzaba y lo enfurecía sentirse así porque no era su culpa… Sin embargo a veces sentía que sí.

De repente Remus se sobresaltó y Harry pudo sentir que le clavaba los ojos de manera penetrante; se negó a enfrentarse a su mirada. Ya había entendido.

-Harry… No. –Sonaba atónito.- No me digas que…

-Ya entiendes porque se puso así en la primera clase. –Murmuró con amargura.

-Maldita sea… -Era muy extraño escuchar a Remus hablar así.- No puede ser, Harry por que… ¿Por qué no le dijeron a nadie?

-¿A quien íbamos a decirle? –Preguntó con más rudeza de la necesaria.- Teníamos siete y estábamos solos, por años pensamos que nos lo merecíamos.

-¡Pero no se lo merecían! ¡Eran unos niños!

Escuchar a Remus tan alterado sobresaltó a Harry y por fin se atrevió a verlo.

El profesor lucía muy enojado y preocupado, era como una mezcla de ambas y de otras emociones que Harry no supo identificar pero que fluctuaban entre esas dos.

-¿Qué clase de personas…? Siete años, que… -De repente su mirada se volvió muy determinada.- ¿Quiénes eran?

-¿Qué? No pensarás ir a buscarlos. –Dijo nervioso.

-Pues sinceramente debería…

-¡No! ¡No debes, no…! –Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.- Remus, si te conté todo esto es porque esperaba que no reaccionaras como lo harían James o Sirius… No quiero eso. No es necesario… Ya no. Por lo que se esas personas pueden estar muertas o en Azkaban, es irrelevante.

Y en verdad lo era; a Harry no podía importarle menos que hubiera pasado con esa gente, no quería venganza ni que alguien se redimiera con él y su amiga, solo quería tratar de olvidarlo o de al menos no tener que pensar en eso tan seguido.

Después de unos pequeños segundos de debate interno, Remus tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a adquirir su semblante sereno aunque lucía muy tenso todavía.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. –Suspiró.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí?

-Unos tres meses, creo, tal vez menos. –Tragó saliva.- Pero luego tuve que volver.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?

-Me tocó, así era eso. –Se encogió de hombros.- Fue hace poco en verdad, antes de la familia con la que vivía cuando los encontré. Y antes de que lo preguntes: sí, todo siguió igual… Por eso decidí emanciparme, no podía soportar la posibilidad de volver a ese lugar.

-Por supuesto que no, es totalmente normal… No puedo creer que el Ministerio le confíe niños a esa clase de personas. –Dijo Remus, enfadado.- Es un trato inhumano, pudieron haberte lastimado muy gravemente. Y a Hannah también, ahora su reacción tiene sentido… Sabía que me estabas mintiendo pero no imaginé…

Se sonrojó un poco ante eso, sabía que la mayoría del tiempo no era el mejor de los mentirosos, de hecho era bastante malo, pero había esperado que Remus se lo creyera.

-Entonces eso… ¿Eso es lo que recuerdas cuando te enfrentas al Dementor? ¿Recuerdas la maldición?

-Sí. –Respondió Harry con un hilito de voz.- Ahora entiendes porque necesito aprender a usar un _Patronus_. No puedo volver a enfrentarme a esas cosas, Remus… No si voy a tener que recordar eso.

-Entiendo, claro que sí, Harry pero… -Remus calló por un momento y se le quedó mirando con preocupación, pensando en si debía o no decir lo siguiente, Harry hubiera preferido que no.- Tienes que decirles. A James y a Lily, debes decirles.

-No. –Se apresuró a responder.- Por supuesto que no.

-Harry…

-Remus, no. –Le cortó, con rotundidad.- No voy a decirles, no… No puedo. No quiero hacerlo.

-Son tus padres. –Trató de razonar.- Tienen derecho a saberlo.

-No, no lo tienen… O sea sí, se que sí pero… Agh, ¡prometiste que no les dirías!

-No, te dije que continuaras, nunca prometí nada.

-¡Remus! –Exclamó indignado.- ¡No les digas!

-Entonces hazlo tú.

-No, no lo haré.

-¿Pero por que no? Ellos no van a culparte si eso es lo que piensas, Harry, se enfadaran y querrán ir a matar a los que te lastimaron pero…

-Lo se, lo se… No es por eso que no quiero decirles es porque… Van a poner la mirada.

-¿Qué mirada? –Preguntó confundido.

-¡ _Esa_ mirada! –Harry bufó fastidiado.- Esa que ambos ponen a veces. Me ven como deseando retroceder el tiempo y protegerme, como queriendo arreglarlo todo pero... –Suspiró con pesar.- Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden arreglar.

-Ah… _Esa_ mirada. –Remus sonrió con un poco de amargura.- Sí, la conozco perfectamente.

-Entonces debes saber que es un fastidio.

-Sí, muchas veces lo es… Pero no se si has notado, Harry que tus padres son muy parecidos en ciertas cosas.

Hacía un mes Harry habría opinado que eso era una total locura y es que a primera vista James y Lily eran las personas más diferentes del mundo. Pero cuando los conocías bien a ambos, juntos y separados, empezaba a ser bastante obvio lo mucho que tenían en común.

-Sorprendentemente, sí lo he notado.

-Y supongo que también habrás notado que una de esas cosas es la necesidad que ambos tienen de proteger a los que quieren. –Le dedicó una sonrisa un poco más Remus.- Y tú eres la persona a la que ellos más quieren.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron muchísimo. No estaba seguro de eso; sabía que lo normal en los padres era querer a sus hijos más que a nada pero ellos tres no eran normales, nada en su relación lo era y aun ese concepto de _amor_ lo hacía sentir muy incómodo.

Sin embargo escuchárselo decir a Remus era de alguna forma más creíble.

-Si Sirius te escucha decir eso se pondrá a llorar. –Bromeó.

Remus rió ante eso y Harry sonrió al sentir el ambiente mucho más ligero. Él mismo se sentía así y empezaba a creer que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de haberle contado tanto a Remus.

-Te hablo en serio. –Le dijo, sonriente.- Tus padres te ven así porque se preocupan por ti, porque lamentan no haber estado ahí cuando los necesitaste.

-Eso también lo se, se que tienes razón pero… Simplemente no quiero decirles. No es necesario que lo sepan, no tiene solución y no ayudara a nadie que sufran por algo que no pueden reparar… Con que me afecte a mí es más que suficiente.

Estaba preparando todos los argumentos que podía usar para convencerlo de no decirle nada a sus padres porque pensaba que seguiría insistiendo, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando Remus sacudió la cabeza, resignado y se levantó del piso. Harry lo miró confundido.

-Veo mucho de Sirius en ti, Harry, es increíble en verdad. –Le explicó Remus con una sonrisita fastidiada.- Él también tiene esa manía de pensar que tiene que cargar solo con sus penas. –Pareció pensarlo un momento y al final suspiró.- Aunque yo también pecó de eso a veces, puede que más que él.

A Harry le gustó que agregara eso último porque él había estado a punto de hacerlo y volver a recriminarle el no querer contarle sobre por que lucía tan enfermo. Pero también le gustó que dijera que veía mucho de sí mismo y de Sirius en él, era agradable escuchar eso porque lo ayudaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de que ahora eran una familia.

De repente un bombillo se encendió en su mente y se sintió muy estúpido pero emocionado también; no entendía porque no lo había pensado antes.

Ya sabía que recuerdo utilizar.

-Remus. –Lo llamó poniéndose de pie rápidamente.- Quiero intentarlo una última vez.

El profesor, que ya había empezado a recoger sus cosas, se volvió a verlo como si estuviera loco.

-Harry… -Le dijo de manera significativa.- ¿Después de esa conversación? No sería responsable.

-¡Sí lo sería! ¡Por favor, solo una vez! –Insistió, ansioso.- ¡Esta vez lo lograré, estoy seguro!

-La próxima semana podemos volver intentar pero ahora…

-¡Por favor, por favor! –Harry odiaba suplicar pero esta era una situación desesperada.- ¡Tengo el recuerdo perfecto! ¡Por favor...!

Remus se le quedó mirando por unos segundos en los que Harry no cambió su mirada suplicante. Al final el primero suspiró resignado y cansado, el chico sonrió.

-Bien… Pero si no lo logras tendrás que decirles a tus padres lo que me contaste, ¿trato hecho?

-¡Hey, eso es chantaje!

-Es un trato justo. ¿Aceptas?

Harry bufó, él también podía ver mucho de Sirius en Remus.

Pensó en los pros y los contra de ese trato y la verdad era que eran más los segundos, se estaba arriesgando demasiado a hacer algo de lo que se podía arrepentir… Pero tenía que intentarlo, su sentido de autopreservación no solía ser tan fuerte como su testarudez.

-Trato. –Sacó su varita.- Si no lo logro les diré.

Remus se sorprendió al ver su determinación pero Harry pudo notar como las comisuras de sus labios querían elevarse, a pesar de verlo preocupado y ansioso.

-Bueno… -Suspiró y volvió a pararse junto al baúl.- Dime cuando te sientas listo.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos para visualizar mejor su recuerdo.

Ese había sido uno de esos raros momentos en los que todos sus sentidos habían estado al tanto de cada pequeño detalle porque había querido guardarlo todo para poder reproducirlo luego en su mente. Se concentró y recordó los olores, los sabores y la sensación de felicidad que había provocado ese momento volvió a invadirlo haciéndolo sentir fuerte e invencible.

Abrió los ojos y asintió. Remus dudó pero al final, volvió a abrir el baúl.

El Dementor volvió a aparecer y Harry tuvo un escalofrío al ver su huesuda y desagradable mano apuntándolo. El aula se volvió muy fría pero él estaba determinado, así que tomó su varita con más firmeza y concentrándose con fuerza en su recuerdo gritó:

- _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Las voces volvieron al igual que su grito pero esta vez era lejanas y casi inexistentes a la vez que Harry veía como ahora sí se forma un escudo que parecía estar reteniendo al Dementor que arremetía contra este con fuerza como tratando de atravesarlo pero no lo lograba.

Aun escuchaba los gritos y le temblaban las piernas pero lo estaba logrando, estaba conjurando un _Patronus_ a pesar de no estar muy seguro de por cuanto tiempo podría seguir aguantando.

Por suerte, Remus estaba ahí.

- _¡Riddikulus!_

Se entrepuso entre él y el Boggart por lo que Harry no alcanzó a ver en que se convertía, solo escuchó que el baúl volvía a cerrarse y que el aula recuperaba su luz natural.

Se sentía increíble pero tan exhausto que creía que se desmayaría así que antes de que eso pasara se sentó sobre una silla cercana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te dije que podría hacerlo.

-Lo hiciste y fue excelente. –Lo felicitó Remus con una sonrisa a la vez que volvía a sacar chocolate de su túnica.- Es mi último pedazo por hoy, disfrútalo.

Harry lo aceptó y se lo comió con muchas ganas; se sentía fantástico consigo mismo, no podía creer que había logrado conjurar un Encantamiento que se enseñaba en sexto año, no podía esperar para contárselo a Ron.

-¿Qué recuerdo elegiste esta vez?

-Mi cumpleaños. –Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Ahora le parecía tan obvio que no podía creer que no lo hubiera pensado antes. Su último cumpleaños era posiblemente el recuerdo más feliz que tenía.

Podía recordar a la perfección toda esa ilusión y esa felicidad de saber que ahora tendría una mamá y un papá, que tendría un padrino y amigos que se habían reunido para celebrarlo a él cuando acababan de conocerlo, para Harry ese día seguía pareciendo un sueño demasiado bueno.

-Fue mi primera fiesta. –Se explicó.- Bueno se que no fue una fiesta como tal pero…

-Te entiendo. –Le aseguró Remus sonriendo.- Es un excelente recuerdo.

-Y… ¿Puedo intentar de nuevo?

-Creo que ya tuviste suficiente por hoy. –Respondió Remus divertido y notablemente cansado.- Y estoy seguro de que quieres ir a disfrutar del resto de tu período libre.

Por una parte se sintió algo decepcionado, ya que ahora que sabía que podía utilizar el encantamiento quería repetirlo, pero por otra parte estaba de acuerdo con Remus en que sería mejor seguir después, se sentía muy cansado.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Tomó aire una última vez y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado.- Te veré luego… ¿Y, Remus?

-¿Sí?

-Pues… Gracias. –Le dijo con una sonrisita y un encogimiento de hombros.- Por enseñarme y… Escucharme; en serio gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Harry. –Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.- Me gusta poder ayudarte, sabes que estoy aquí si necesitas algo… Cualquier cosa.

Harry le sonrió y asintió antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta del aula.

No podía describir el alivio que sentía al saber que si alguna vez tenía que volver a enfrentarse a un Dementor podría defenderse, ya no se sentiría inútil ni desamparado y muchísimo más importante, no volvería a escuchar esos recuerdos.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus optimistas pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien esperando afuera del aula y casi se lo lleva por delante. Estaba preparándose para pedir disculpas cuando se encontró con la fría y desdeñosa mirada de su profesor de Pociones; se puso serio de inmediato.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter. –Le dijo Snape con desdén.- ¿Saltándote clases? No recuerdo que tuvieras Defensa hoy.

-Estoy en período libre. –Se limitó a responder.

-No me digas. –Respondió con una mueca llena de burla e ironía.- Que parecido tan extraordinario tienes con tu padre, él también adoraba pavonearse por todos los pasillos.

-Mi padre no hacía eso. –Le cortó, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de si era verdad.- Y yo tampoco.

La expresión de burla en el rostro de Snape se acentuó haciendo que Harry sintiera la rabia expandirse por su cuerpo.

-Es muy triste el hecho de que tengas una impresión tan buena sobre tu padre. Es solo una prueba de lo poco que lo conoces.

Harry estaba a punto de olvidar que estaba hablando con un adulto y, más importante, con su profesor y gritarle a Snape que conocía a James lo suficiente como para no creer nada de lo que saliera de su resentida boca, pero entonces notó lo que el profesor llevaba en la mano. Era un frasco de cristal que contenía un líquido que Harry nunca había visto.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó, sin detenerse a pensar que estaba siendo imprudente, subió la mirada confundido.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Al principio Snape lo vio sorprendido y también algo extrañado pero después pareció llenarse de entendimiento y rápidamente se compuso para volver a esbozar esa irritante mueca de burla.

-Veo, Potter, que conoces menos sobre tu _familia_ de lo que pensaba.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería con eso, la puerta del aula se abrió y Remus apareció, con su expresión amable pero Harry notó que estaba algo tenso.

-Harry, no sabía que seguías aquí, deberías volver a tu sala común para prepararte para la cena. –Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Severus, estaba esperándote, por favor pasa.

Snape le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a Harry antes de entrar. Remus estuvo a punto de cerrar pero el chico lo detuvo.

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué vas a hablar con Snape?

-No quiero ser descortés, Harry, pero esas son cosas de adultos que no…

-Trae una poción. –Se apresuró a informarle.- No se que es, luce extraña creo que…

-Lo se, Harry, tranquilo. –Le aseguró Remus.- Es mi medicina para la gripe.

-¿Ah? Claro que no. –Respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido.- La medicina para la gripe no luce así, yo se como…

-Esta es especial, he estado enfermo más tiempo de lo usual.

No importaba lo sereno que Remus quisiera aparentar lucir, Harry sabía que estaba mintiéndole.

-Me dijiste que no debía preocuparme.

-Y no debes, estoy bien. –Suspiró el profesor.- Hay cosas de las que a veces es mejor no enterarnos, ¿entiendes eso?

Para Harry eso se sintió como una bofetada en la cara. Él acababa de contarle a Remus unos de los episodios más traumáticos de su vida y sin embargo éste se negaba a confiar en él para contarle su enfermedad.

A veces en serio detestaba a los adultos.

-Bien, como quieras.

No dio tiempo a que Remus le respondiera, se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse con paso decidido y enojado.

No podía creer que incluso _Snape,_ quien Harry estaba segurísimo que odiaba a Remus tanto como a James o a Sirius, supiera lo que pasaba y él no. Estaba harto de que todos le mintieran a la cara de esa manera tan mala, se sentía indignado, odiaba que lo trataran como a un niño. Pero no importaba, si nadie quería contarle la verdad pues bien por ellos, él iba a enterarse de todas formas.

Entonces llegó a las escaleras y en lugar de seguir las que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor, bajó para ir a la biblioteca.

* * *

Harry gruñó y enterró el rostro en el libro que había estado leyendo desde hacía una hora, en el que aun no encontraba nada.

Había pasado gran parte de su tarde en la biblioteca, luego de encontrar a Ron y pedirle que empezaran a investigar sobre la enfermedad de Remus como habían acordado; se habían internado ahí buscando entre todos los libros de medimagia y enfermedades extrañas que habían conseguido, sin éxito.

Luego cuando se había acercado la hora de la cena, a la cual Ron por supuesto no podía faltar, regresaron a la sala común con una pila gigantesca de libros que empezaron a revisar apenas terminaron de comer. Sin embargo todos sus intentos seguían siendo infructuosos, nada de lo que decía ese libro se parecía remotamente a lo que Remus parecía tener, algunas enfermedades eran demasiado severas y otras demasiado tontas, había unas que encajaban a la perfección pero que para Harry no cuadraban, no lo convencían por completo.

Para ese entonces ya la sala común estaba casi vacía, se acercaba la hora de dormir y Ron había ido a la biblioteca a buscar un diccionario porque el libro que estaban leyendo tenía palabras muy refinadas que ninguno de los dos entendía.

Empezaba a creer que tenían que dejarlo estar y ya, tal vez Remus tenía razón y había cosas que era mejor no saber… Aunque eso lo hiciera enfadar muchísimo.

Seguía hundido en esos desalentadores pensamientos cuando unos gritos conocidos lo hicieron levantar la cabeza.

-Por favor, Hermione. –Escuchó decir a Ron.- ¿Por qué no puedes?

-¡Porque lo que pides es algo ridículo! –Respondió la chica irritada.- No puedo creer que de hecho lo estés pidiendo.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando pasaron frente a la mesa en la que él estaba sentado, Hermione traía un gran libro entre sus manos y Ron, bueno, él no traía nada.

-No es ridículo. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Es un pequeño favor que no amerita nada de tu tiempo. Vamos, sería la primera vez que todo tu tiempo en la biblioteca de hecho serviría para algo útil.

Harry suspiró, no entendía como Ron llevaba más tiempo que él con Hermione y aun no consideraba que esas cosas no eran las más correctas de decir.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Todas mis horas en la biblioteca han sido increíblemente provechosas! –Exclamó Hermione orgullosa de si misma.- Le verías el producto si te pasaras por ahí de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora? –Preguntó Harry, odiando que Hannah se hubiese ido a dormir temprano.

-Pasa que Ronald cree que voy a la biblioteca para ayudarlo a conseguir citas.

-No es una cita. –Bufó el pelirrojo.- Solo te estoy pidiendo que hables con él y me consigas una autógrafo.

Harry entendió de inmediato de lo que estaban hablando y puso los ojos en blanco al igual que Hermione.

Desde que los colegios habían llegado para el mundial y Ron había descubierto que Viktor Krum se encontraba entre ellos, el chico había estado actuando como una fanática enamorada. Harry no podía negar que también se había emocionado al verlo ahí y también había considerado el hecho de pedirle un autógrafo pero Krum lucía tan fastidiado de tanta atención que había sentido empatía por él y había decidido dejarlo así.

También se habían dado cuenta de que el buscador pasaba, por algún motivo, demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca y por supuesto, Ron había pensado que podría usar a Hermione para conseguir un autógrafo.

-Ron… -Empezó a decir Harry poniendo su mejor voz diplomática.- En serio creo que no es la mejor idea.

-Gracias, Harry. –Le dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia.

-No puedo creer que estés de su lado. –Dijo Ron indignado.- ¡Tú también querías su autógrafo!

-Lo único que quiero es que dejen de gritar. –Murmuró Harry más para él mismo.- Y ya te expliqué porque no lo quiero más, seguro el pobre solo está intentado ser normal y por eso pasa tiempo ahí, déjalo ser.

-Y yo no puedo creer que fueras hasta allá solo para seguir molestándome sobre lo mismo. –Le dijo Hermione a Ron, enfadada.

-¡Ya te dije que no fui para eso, se me ocurrió cuando estaba allá!

-¿Y para que fuiste entonces?

-Para… Em… Harry, dile a que fui.

-A buscar un diccionario.

-¡Exacto, por un diccionario!

-¿Y lo trajiste? –Preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno… No, lo olvidé. –Le dijo Ron apenado.

Harry bufó y cerró el libro de golpe.

-Supongo que será inútil seguir con este. –Gruñó tomando otro.

-Como es inútil que sigas insistiendo en esto, Ron. –Le dijo la chica con determinación antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia su dormitorio.- No me molestes más.

-¡Hermione, por favor! –Exclamó Ron, siguiéndola.- ¡Nunca te pido nada y ahora…!

Harry los miró alejarse y suspiró cansado, esos dos eran capaces de succionarle la energía a cualquiera.

-No te preocupes, antes eran peor.

Volteó la cabeza, confundido, para ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ginny, la hermanita de Ron, que estaba parada junto a él con el gato de Hermione en los brazos, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que hablaba con ella salvo por cuando se habían conocido en el mundial.

-Encuentro eso sorprendentemente difícil de creer. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ginny rió por lo bajo y se sentó en la silla frente a él acomodándose a Crookshanks en el regazo.

-No lo hagas. –Le respondió divertida.- Al menos ahora pueden estar juntos, antes ni eso.

-¿Puedes decirme como se volvieron amigos en primer lugar? –Preguntó, genuinamente interesado.- Porque no puedo encontrar nada que pudieran tener en común...

-Um, estoy segura de que sí puedes…

Harry la miró confundido y pensó por un momento en algo que pudiera haber unido a Ron y a Hermione. Le costó unos segundos pero después lo entendió.

-¿Hannah?

-Sip. –Asintió Ginny.- Creo, según lo que me contó, que estaba harta de escucharlos discutir en todas las clases y aquí, así que decidió empezar a juntarse con ambos al mismo tiempo para hacerlos amigos.

-¿Y como pudo lograr que no se mataran?

-No lo se. –La chica se encogió de hombros.- Tú la conoces mejor yo, ¿alguna vez se rinde?

Harry sonrió y subió las cejas, entendía a lo que se refería.

-Siguen peleando sin embargo.

-Supongo que no serían Ron y Hermione si no lo hicieran. –Dijo Ginny divertida.- En el fondo se quieren, por eso Hermione pasa vacaciones en mi casa sin Hannah ahí, aprendieron a ser amigos con y sin ella… Aunque aun la necesiten para no matarse.

-Hace un gran trabajo en eso. –Respondió Harry.- En serio a veces no se como lo logra, es exhaustivo.

-Ya aprenderás. –Le aseguró Ginny antes de sonreír.- Tienes que hacerlo porque si Hannah sigue siendo amiga de todo el colegio no podrá estar siempre con ellos.

Sabía que la chica había dicho eso en broma pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar en una de las _amistades_ de Hannah; esa que le irritaba tanto.

-Con un poco de suerte dejará de ser amiga de algunos cuantos… -Susurró con amargura.

-¿Lo dices por Malfoy?

-¿Soy tan obvio? –Preguntó con una sonrisita.

-Algo. –Se sonrojó un poco.- Y los escuché discutir en el Mundial, supuse que no te haría muy feliz… Lamento haber escuchado.

-No te preocupes. –Le aseguró, no le importaba que lo supiera.- No es como si ella no supiera lo que opino de ese idiota… ¿Estoy loco por odiarlo?

-Claro que no, es totalmente normal… Yo también lo odio un poco, es bastante despreciable. –Lo apoyó la chica con una expresión de desagrado que lo hizo sentir muy bien.- Y si fuera tú creo que la odiara más.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –Preguntó confundido y escéptico.

-Pues que es normal que estés celoso. –Se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy celoso. –Respondió de inmediato.- No tengo porque estarlo.

No tenía idea de cómo habían saltado a ese tema ni porque estaba discutiendo todo eso con una niña a la que prácticamente ni conocía… Pero no se sentía mal así que no le prestó mucha atención.

-Yo lo estaría. –Respondió Ginny con honestidad.- En serio es normal, es tu mejor amiga y debes odiar que haya alguien que se acerque a ese tipo de proximidad. –Sonrió divertida.- Supongo que de cualquier manera lo odiarías pero eso le agrega un extra, ¿no?

Harry parpadeó, no sabía si todo el asunto parecía tan obvio para todo el mundo, lo cual sería horrible, o simplemente Ginny era demasiado observadora; prefería pensar que era lo segundo.

-Aunque no deberías preocuparte… Creo que, si tuviera que hacerlo, ella te escogería a ti.

-¿Tú crees?

Odió lo esperanzada que sonó su respuesta, pero claro que lo escogería a él, no tenía sentido que escogiera a Malfoy, estaba segurísimo de eso.

-Claro. –Respondió ella con seguridad.- Yo te conocía antes del Mundial y es por todas las cosas que me había contado sobre ti, estoy segura de que todo Hogwarts te conocía debido a ella.

Harry se sonrojó ante eso, no le encantaba la idea de que todo el mundo lo conociera ni que Hannah se la pasara hablando de él… Sin embargo, escuchar todo eso de la boca de Ginny lo hacía sentir que algo dentro de sí se llenaba de seguridad, por primera vez desde que había llegado se sintió completamente seguro acerca de su amistad con Hannah y le sonrió agradecido a la niña pelirroja que tenía frente a él.

Ginny le sonrojó devuelta y entonces Harry notó que ya traía puesta su pijama y que ésta era de las Arpías de Holyhead.

-¿Es tu equipo favorito? –Preguntó apuntando a su camiseta, ella asintió.- ¿En serio te gusta el Quidditch?

-¿A quien no? –Respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.- Bueno a mi mamá… Pero ella no cuenta.

-A la mía tampoco, por lo que Ron me ha contado creo que tienen mucho en común. –Rió Harry.- ¿Y juegas en el equipo?

-De hecho ella no me deja, dice que es muy peligroso. –Dijo fastidiada.- Pero he aprendido con la escoba de Charlie; y Fred y George siempre practican conmigo.

Harry sonrió divertido al imaginarse el escándalo que armaría James si a Lily alguna vez se le ocurría no dejarlo practicar Quidditch por considerarlo arriesgado. Y, como otras veces, se sintió algo celoso de Ginny y de Ron, a él le hubiera gustado tener hermanos o hermanas a pesar de saber que era imposible.

-Ron me dijo que te regalaron una _Saeta de Fuego_ antes de venir. –Lo miraba sorprendida y maravillada.- ¿Es cierto?

-Es cierto, me la dio mi padrino. –Sonrió al recordar.- Aunque aun no la he volado, lo cual apesta… Fred y George me dijo que podíamos jugar un día, si quieres puedes unirte y te la presto.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro. –Se encogió de hombros divertido.- ¿Cuál es el punto de tener una escoba así si no la compartes?

-Eso sería estupendo. Gracias, Harry. –Le dedicó una emocionada sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie.- Ya se está haciendo tarde, ¿no irás a dormir?

El chico frunció y volvió a posar la mirada en los libros, realmente no sabía si seguir investigando o dejarlo todo así. La clase de _Patronus_ lo había dejado exhausto y en serio le apetecía dormir pero las ganas de averiguar lo que pasaba con Remus estaban luchando con su cansancio para evitarlo.

-¿O vas a seguir investigando? –Le preguntó Ginny.

-No se… No se si debería. –Respondió con honestidad.- Me dicen que es mejor que no encuentre lo que estoy buscando pero… Pero yo creo que sí debo, de verdad lo creo.

-Bueno… Si trece años viviendo con los gemelos me ha enseñado algo es que a veces es mejor seguir nuestro instinto que escuchar a los demás.

Harry rió por lo bajo, eso sonaba a algo muy Sirius y eso hizo que sus ganas de buscar volvieran a encenderse.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Le sonrió.- Te dejaré saber si estabas en lo cierto.

Ginny le sonrió por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las escaleras para subir a su dormitorio.

Sintiéndose motivado por las recientes palabras de la hermana de su amigo, Harry volvió a enterrar la nariz en uno de los libros que había traído de la biblioteca. Sin embargo unos veinte minutos después empezó a arrepentirse y a frustrarse de nuevo ya que seguía sin encontrar nada de utilidad.

-¿Sigues en eso?

Se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Hermione, pensó que ya se habría ido a dormir, odiaba despertarse tarde. Volteó a verla y notó que aun tenía el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca.

-Lo hago. –Respondió cansado.- ¿Y Ron?

-Le cerré la puerta en la cara y creo que se fue a dormir. –Dijo fastidiada.- Hace eso cuando se enfada.

Harry suspiró e hizo una nota mental de despertarlo intencionalmente cuando volviera a la habitación.

-Al menos pudo avisarme que no me seguiría ayudando…

-Tal vez entendió que su búsqueda es inútil.

-No sería inútil si nos ayudaras.

No había querido sonar tan enfadado pero hacía unos días les había pedido a ella y a Hannah que los ayudaran en la búsqueda y ambas se habían negado, lo cual le parecía bastante cruel de su parte.

-Ya te dije lo que pienso. –Respondió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.- No debemos inmiscuirnos en la vida de un profesor.

-Sí, si está enfermo y en peligro. –Dijo Harry con rotundidad.- Y Remus no es solo mi profesor.

Hermione no respondió nada, relajó su expresión y suspiró.

-En serio te preocupa, ¿cierto? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-Cierto. –Admitió Harry.- Es mi amigo y parte de mi familia… O lo que sea que tengo, me preocupa porque está enfermo y aunque nadie quiera decirme de qué, yo lo voy a averiguar. Claro me llevaría menos tiempo si me ayudaran pero igual lo haré.

Y con eso dicho, volvió a posar la mirada en su libro a pesar de haber leído todo en esa página.

-Tienes razón, deberías seguir buscando. –Dijo Hermione luego de unos segundos.- Solo que… Tal vez deberías tratar con otro tipo de libros.

Harry volvió a verla, emocionado, para preguntarle en que libros creía que debía buscar pero frunció el ceño al ver que ya la chica había marchado y además había dejado el libro que había traído con ella en la mesa.

-¡Hermione, dejaste tu…!

Pero pareció no escucharlo porque volvió a subir las escaleras como si nada. Él suspiró y se levantó de su silla para tomar el libro y devolvérselo. Entonces leyó el título de este y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ¿Qué hacía Hermione leyendo un libro llamado _Guía de protección contra Criaturas Mágicas_? Hagrid no había pedido que leyeran nada y no sonaba como un texto que él recomendaría de cualquier forma.

Otra cosa que lo extraño fue que parecía haberlo dejado marcado y presa de su curiosidad lo abrió en la página que su amiga debía haber estado leyendo y por unos segundos se sintió confundido y perdido pero después, _todo_ tuvo sentido.

La actitud de secreto que todos adquirían cuando preguntaba que le pasaba a Remus, el por que nadie quería decirle la verdad, los síntomas y la diferencia de tiempo entre éstos, un mes exactamente, todas las bromas de James y Sirius sobre la luna llena… Todo tuvo sentido en el momento en que Harry leyó el título de ese capítulo, el cual rezaba:

 _Todo lo que necesita saber sobre los Hombres Lobo._

* * *

 **Finalmente, Harry se enteró de la verdad. Muchas gracias, Hermione que como siempre lo sabes todo y te adoramos por eso. También ahora saben a que se deben los recuerdos de Harry y la reacción de Hannah en la clase de las maldiciones, estoy un poco nerviosa por esa parte pero con suerte les gustara.**

 **Estoy orgullosa de este capítulo porque me salió bastante rápido, en parte porque la clase de Patronus solo tuve que adaptarla a la historia y en parte porque ya tenía todo pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se que no hay Jily ni Sirius u.u también extraño cuando no salen pero espero que mi hermoso Remus compense la falta de los otros merodeadores; tenía planeado una escena de nuestra pareja favorita pero preferí guardarla para dentro de unos capítulos donde creo que quedará mejor jiji**

 **Ya leímos un poquito más de Ginny de quien gran mayoría quería saber más y como se que es un personaje querido y tan importante trate de hacerla lo mejor posible, espero haberle hecho justicia, al menos más que en las películas que la arruinaron totalmente-.- Igual después veremos más de ella.**

 **AHH, estoy emocionada por este capítulo y por leer sus comentarios al respecto, espero que les guste y si les queda alguna duda háganmelo saber y, si no es spoiler, les contestaré con mucho gusto (L)**

 **Antes de irme quiero invitarlos mi perfil y buscar _The World Was Built For Two_ , una serie de Drabbles que he estado subiendo por un reto de Hogwarts a través de los años, si gustan pueden leerlos y darme sus opiniones :$**

 **No me quiero extender así que lo dejó hasta aquí, el próximo capítulo también me tiene emocionada así que trataré de traerlo lo más pronto posible. Les mandó un beso enorme, los adoro y muchísimas gracias por leer :***


	25. La Luna Más Brillante

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora.**_

 **Hello, my loves! No se si es que la semana se pasó muy rápido o la que subí rápido fui yo pero en serio juro que no pasó nada de tiempo desde la última vez que estuve por aquí, espero no estarlos abrumando, ups.**

 **Tanke 98** **: Dices no ser mucho de reviews pero me dejaste dos así que algo bueno debo estar haciendo jajajaja. Me alegra que la historia te haya atrapado, se que al principio cuesta entender a James y a Lily por haber dejado a Harry pero poco a poco se hace más fácil perdonarlos. Si lees esto espero que la historia todavía te guste y que te siga gustando (L) Saludos!  
**

 **Solo les quitaré un momento para volver a hacerme publicidad por última vez, para no fastidiar, y recordarles que estoy participando en un reto de Hogwarts a través de los tiempos y que llevó ya 8 viñetas subida, si les interesa pasar y dejarme sus comentarios se los agradecería*-***

 **Ahora sí, no los entretengo más, aquí está su capítulo de esta semana, ojala les guste:**

* * *

 **24\. La Luna Más Brillante.**

Harry estaba en shock, tanto así que se quedó parado con el libro en las manos por lo que debieron haber sido cinco minutos. No podía creerlo, Remus era un… No, en verdad sí podía creerlo, todas las pruebas estaban ahí, frente a sus ojos, la respuesta ahora parecía tan obvia que no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Tampoco era increíble que Hermione sí lo hubiera hecho, pero lo era que más personas no lo supieran.

Ahora entendía un poco más porque no le habían dicho nada y se sintió mal por haberse enfadado, conocía la reputación de los hombres lobo en el mundo mágico y sabía que era un tema delicado, aunque de todas maneras hubiera esperado un poco más de confianza por parte de sus padres… Pero entendía que no estaba bien divulgar un secreto que en realidad no es tuyo.

Cuando finalmente salió de su sorpresa, Harry empezó a sentir la _urgente_ necesidad de hablarlo con alguien, con quien fuera. Se planteó la idea de escribirle a sus padres o a Sirius pero eso tardaría mucho, necesitaba una respuesta inmediata y con esta idea en la mente, subió las escaleras al dormitorio.

Sin embargo no entró al suyo; saltó el tercer escalón, piso a la izquierda en el cuarto y siguió hasta arriba para dar con la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.

Abrió con muchísimo cuidado y se asomó antes de entrar para asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidas. Las luces estaban apagadas y todas tenían las cortinas pasadas, Harry paneó la habitación rápidamente hasta que dio con la cama de Hannah, que tenía su baúl en frente. Por suerte todos los años en orfanatos y hogares de acogida habían hecho que Harry desarrollara una increíble habilidad para escabullirse de noche, así que cruzó la habitación en completo silencio hasta que llegó a la cama de su mejor amiga y abrió un poco las cortinas para sentarse junto a ella.

-Han… Han, despierta. –Le susurró con voz urgente.- Han, por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

Gruñó al ver que la chica ni se inmutaba, a veces su sueño pesado era verdaderamente irritante.

-Hannah, despiértate. –Empezó a moverla un poco.- Necesito que despiertes.

Siguió moviéndola unos segundos y cuando empezaba a desesperarse; ella suspiró. Se movió lentamente y se volvió a verlo, al principio abrió un poco los ojos confundida pero después de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Abrió la boca pero él se apresuró a tapársela con una mano.

-Soy yo, no vayas a gritar. –Le pidió aun susurrando.

Hannah lo miraba sorprendida y confundida, hizo una seña para que la dejara hablar y él quitó la mano de su boca.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó la chica, con un hilo de voz, tratando de sentarse.

-Hablar. –Respondió él de manera obvia.- Hay algo que necesito decirte.

-¿ _Cómo_ entraste aquí? –Lo veía atónita.- La escalera… No se supone…

Harry entendió su sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas y su amiga medio dormida.

-Bueno pues… -Se rascó la nunca, apenado.- Sirius me… Me dijo como pasar la escalera sin activar la trampa.

-¿Y como es? –Levantó una ceja.

Tragó saliva a la vez que las palabras de Sirius llegaban a su mente: _¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia le digas a las chicas cual es el escalón, se lo dirán a Mcgonagall y arruinaras la vida de todos para siempre!_

-No… No puedo decirte. Me hizo prometerlo.

-¡Harry! ¡Eso es horrible!

-¡No pensaba hacerlo! No para lo que me lo dijo al menos, es que en serio necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Y sobre que? –Bufó, fastidiada por que la había despertado.- ¿Qué es tan importante que no pudiste esperar al desayuno?

- _Lo se,_ Han. –Susurró de manera casi inaudible.- Ya se lo que pasa con Remus.

De repente ella cambió su mirada enfurruñada por una expresión atónita y alerta, se acercó más a él para susurrar también.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?

-Hermione… Ella me lo dijo.

Harry ya había empezado a planear formas de cómo contarle a su amiga sin asustarla cuando esta soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio.

-Ay gracias a Merlín. –Dijo notablemente relajada.- Que bueno que lo sabes, no podía seguir mintiéndote.

El chico abrió la boca, sorprendido e indignado también, su amiga lo notó y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

-Harry…

-¡Lo sabías! –La acusó, algo enfadado.- ¡Sabías que era un hombre lobo y no me dijiste!

-¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz! –Le dijo ella de manera significativa.- ¡No sabemos si están escuchando! ¡Y por supuesto que no te lo dije!

-¿Cómo que por supuesto? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! –De repente pensó en algo y se puso tenso.- ¿Se lo dijiste a Malfoy?

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ¡No empieces con eso! –Bufó exasperada.- No le he contado a nadie. Lo lamento, en serio quería decirte pero… No estaba bien, Harry, no era mi secreto para compartirlo.

Por un momento, Harry quiso enfadarse con ella y marcharse a su dormitorio a quejarse con Ron… Pero sabía que Hannah tenía razón, por eso ni sus padres ni Sirius le habían contado, el único que tenía derecho era Remus; suponía que por eso Hermione había dejado el libro y no se lo había dicho ella misma.

-Está bien, entiendo. –Murmuró con una mueca.- ¿Y cuando se enteraron?

-El año pasado, gracias a Snape de hecho. –Puso mala cara ante eso.- Un día el profesor Lupin no pudo ir a clase y él lo suplantó; supongo que pensó que sería gracioso mandarnos un ensayo sobre como identificar y matar hombres lobo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry, enfadado.- ¡Eso es detestable incluso para él!

-Lo se. –Gruñó ella.- En fin, Hermione y yo estábamos escribiéndolo y bueno, nos dimos cuenta. En verdad todos los síntomas estaban ahí y el ensayo solo lo confirmó.

-Maldito Snape. –Soltó el chico, sintiéndose muy indignado.- ¿Y si otra persona se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿Alguien peligroso? ¡No le importa nada!

-Por supuesto que no, es un imbécil. –Suspiró.- Lo bueno es que la gente puede pasar por alto muchas cosas cuando no quiere saber algo.

Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

-Bien… Creo que mejor me voy, te dejaré dormir. –Susurró el chico, haciendo ademán de levantarse.- Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, ahora iré a decirle a Ron…

-¡No, no puedes! –Lo tomó por el brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.- ¡No debes decirle!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó extrañado.- ¿Y por que no?

-Porque no, Harry. –Insistió ella con rotundidad.- ¿Recuerdas? No es nuestro secreto.

-Pero es Ron, no es justo que los tres sepamos y él no. –Dijo con testarudez.

-Lo se, Harry pero… Mira, Ron creció escuchando cuentos sobre los hombres lobo siendo monstruos; eso es lo que él conoce.

-¡Remus no es un monstruo, es…!

-Yo se. –Le cortó.- Pero la licantropía es un asunto que no todos se toman bien, lo sabes. Hay una razón por la cual el profesor lo mantiene en secreto.

De nuevo, Harry hubiera preferido no aceptar que Hannah tenía razón pero eso habría sido muy difícil. Entendía a lo que se refería.

-Aun me parece injusto.

-También sería injusto que Remus dejara de ser el profesor favorito de Ron por nuestra culpa, ¿no crees?

-Sí, sí… -Suspiró.- Te detesto cuando tienes razón.

-Entonces debes detestarme todo el tiempo. –Respondió Hannah divertida.

-Ya acuéstate a dormir. –Puso los ojos en blanco divertido.- Estás diciendo estupideces.

-Pues vete de aquí. –Le dijo pateándolo fuera de la cama.- ¡Y no vuelvas a entrar! Es una total violación de privacidad.

-No planeaba hacerlo… Te veo en el desayuno, Han.

-Que duermas bien.

-Tú igual.

Y con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado, volvió a salir de la habitación, aliviado de saber que la verdad, aunque difícil de asimilar, era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado.

* * *

El viernes pasó sin pena ni gloria, Harry tuvo sus clases de costumbre y a pesar de que su mente divagaba de vez en cuando hacia el gran descubrimiento que había hecho la noche anterior, había logrado concentrarse.

Lo único que lamentaba era no haberse encontrado con Remus en todo el día, no lo había visto en el desayuno ni en el almuerzo ni por los corredores y eso lo preocupaba, sabía que esa era noche de luna llena y el conocimiento que tenía sobre los hombres lobo le decía que debía estar preparándose para su transformación, la cual sería muy dura juzgando por como Harry lo había visto esos últimos días.

En verdad era una lástima no saber donde pasaba el profesor las horas previas a la luna llena, le hubiera encantado hablar con él y decirle que se había enterado de la verdad pero sobretodo asegurarle que no le importaba, él no lo juzgaba, sabía que no era un monstruo, nada más alejado de la realidad; lo que ahora sabía solo lo hacía admirarlo más, pasar por algo como eso durante todos los meses requería muchísima valentía.

Además, Harry conocía Remus y podía decir que era una de las personas más atentas y bondadosas que había conocido en su vida, ¿a quien le importaba lo que pasaba esa noche del mes? A él definitivamente no; Remus era parte de su nueva familia y eso era lo que importaba.

-Oye, ¿viste eso? –Ron le dio un codazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- El profesor Lupin no vino a cenar.

Harry volteó hacia la mesa de los profesores para reafirmar lo que decía su amigo y lo que él mismo ya sabía. Hizo una mueca y volvió la atención a su comida.

-Sí… Que raro.

-Mucho. –Respondió su amigo pensativo.- Tampoco lo vi en el desayuno ni en el almuerzo.

-Bueno… -Trató de pensar en una buena mentira.- Tal vez su gripe empeoró y prefirió quedarse en su oficina.

-Sí, claro: _gripe_. –Bufó Ron.- En serio quisiera saber que es…

Harry lo dudaba mucho. Había analizado lo que Hannah le había dicho y mientras más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón; decirle la verdad a Ron no sería lo más apropiado. No solo porque no fuera correcto contar un secreto ajeno, sino porque él también había crecido escuchando las mismas historias horribles sobre hombres lobo, la diferencia era que Harry nunca había creído nada de lo que le habían contado los adultos que se habían encargado de él de niño, no lo culpaba si creía eso de que los licántropos eran criaturas malignas a las que había que temerle.

Aun así, se sentí mal por estarle mintiendo a su amigo; Ron había sido el único que no lo había hecho creer que estaba loco por notar algo diferente en Remus y ahora que sabía la verdad en serio le hubiera gustado compartirlo con él.

-Sí… Yo también quisiera saberlo. –Mintió por lo bajo.

-Por cierto, lamento haberme ido anoche. –Se disculpó el pelirrojo por enésima vez.- Es que Hermione me hizo enojar y de todas formas no habría sido de mucha ayuda.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes. –Le volvió a asegurar Harry.- Podemos… Ya sabes, seguir otro día.

-¿Qué tal está noche? –Propuso Ron, llevándose una pieza de pollo a la boca.- No es que vayamos a hacer tarea o algo así.

Harry suspiró, no podía de repente empezar a actuar como si no le importara lo que pasaba con Remus pero la verdad era que no le encantaba la idea de buscar por una respuesta que ya conocía.

-Vamos, es viernes. –Dijo tratando de sonar fastidiado.- No me siento como para leer libros de medimagia, ¿tú sí?

-Sí, tienes razón, mañana tal vez…

-Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade. –Se apresuró a recordarle.- El primer viaje del año, seguro que será grandioso.

-Claro que lo será. –Respondió Ron sonriente.- Siempre lo es; vas a amar Honeydukes, siempre gastó más de la mitad de mi dinero ahí.

Sonrió aliviado de haber podido cambiar el tema; ahora solo tenía que ingeniárselas para mantenerlo así por unos días más.

-Hey, ya que no haremos tarea ni investigaremos esta noche, ¿podrías enseñarme tu _Patronus_?

-Claro, aunque aun no tiene forma así que es básicamente un humo plateado, no hay mucho que ver.

-No importa, debe ser genial de cualquier forma. –Dijo emocionado el pelirrojo.- Es un Encantamiento de sexto año y lograste conjurarlo; quiero verlo.

Se sonrojó un poco ante eso pero no pudo evitar que dentro de su pecho volviera a nacer ese agradable sentimiento de orgullo propio que lo hacía sentir el recordar su clase con Remus. Ya quería contarle a James y a Lily.

Entonces recordó que Hedwig le había entregado una carta de su padre esa mañana y que la había guardado para después porque tenía que irse a clase. Ahora que ya había terminado con su cena era un momento perfecto para leerla.

-¿Qué buscas? –Le preguntó Ron.

-Una carta que James me envió, seguro es para decirme que vendrá mañana…

Encontró la carta dentro de uno de sus libros y empezó a leer.

" _Harry:_

 _¿Cómo te has sentido esta semana? Había pensado escribirte antes pero supuse que te molestaría seguir hablando del tema, además imaginé que ya con Lily preguntándote tendrías suficiente. En fin, espero que te sientas mejor y que no hayas tenido más pesadillas, estuve pensando en que si en serio te preocupan podríamos hablar con Dumbledore al respecto; créeme el hombre siempre lo sabe todo, a veces es espeluznante._

 _Cambiando el tema un momento, ¿sabes si tu querida madre sigue enfadada conmigo? Puede que haya hecho comentarios muy poco amables sobre Snape la última vez que la vi… Bueno puede no, lo hice y se enfadó, aunque siempre lo está, al menos conmigo. Igual déjame saber si te ha dicho algo, espero que se le haya pasado porque será horrible pasar el sábado con ella si sigue de malas._

 _Por cierto, ¿a que hora tú y tus amigos bajaran al pueblo? Sirius, Peter y yo iremos hoy a la cabaña para visitar a Remus, nos quedaremos con él esta noche y mañana…"_

Harry no pudo seguir leyendo nada después de ese último párrafo.

Lo releyó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estuviera imaginando las palabras, pero no lo estaba haciendo, había leído a la perfección.

 _Iremos a visitar a Remus y nos quedaremos con él esta noche…_

Quería pensar que James se había equivocado, que se había confundido y no se quedarían ahí _esa_ noche. Quería pensar que él se había equivocado y que la luna llena era otro día. También quiso pensar que tal vez su padre no sabía sobre la condición de su amigo pero esa fue la idea más ridícula de todas; por supuesto que lo sabía, tenía que saberlo.

Pero si lo sabía, ¿Por qué iba a arriesgarse de esa forma? No había que ser ningún experto en el tema para saber que estar cerca de un hombre lobo no era algo seguro de hacer, incluso aunque había deducido que lo que Snape le había llevado a Remus era la poción matalobos, la cual debía ayudarlo en sus transformaciones.

Lo peor de todo era saber que el arriesgar sus vidas haciendo algo increíblemente estúpido era algo que _definitivamente_ harían su padre y su padrino y a lo que Peter se les uniría de lo más feliz.

Una de las cosas que Harry más admiraba de James era como parecía dispuesto a lo que fuera por proteger a sus amigos pero andar con un hombre lobo en plena luna llena no era algo digno de admirar, era peligroso, podía salir seriamente lastimado, podía…

-Ron, yo… -Empezó a decir, con la garganta seca.- Tengo que ir al baño, te veo en el dormitorio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Em… De acuerdo. –Respondió su amigo, viéndolo extrañado.- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí, todo bien. –Mintió.- Solo tengo que irme.

Se levantó de la mesa y atravesó el gran comedor prácticamente corriendo, ignorando las miradas extrañadas que dejaba a su paso. No fue muy lejos, una vez afuera solo caminó un poco más para esconderse detrás de una armadura.

Se inclinó y reposó las palmas en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire y no porque estuviera cansado, sino porque estaba asustado.

Una desagradable sensación de miedo había empezado a nacer dentro de sí en el momento en que había leído las palabras de James. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera, sabía que Remus nunca lo lastimaría intencionalmente pero dudaba que incluso con la poción pudiera controlarse por completo.

También sabía que posiblemente ya lo hubieran acompañado muchísimas veces, era algo muy propio de ellos y ahora que lo pensaba era la explicación perfecta a por que James tenía esa cabaña en Hogsmeade y porque habían dicho que la usaban solo una vez al mes. Pero la verdad era que nada de eso le importaba, el hecho de que durante todas esas veces no les hubiera pasado nada no quería decir que no existiera la posibilidad.

Entonces recordó una fea cicatriz que Sirius tenía en el brazo, le había preguntado como se la había hecho y su respuesta había sido _heridas de guerra_ y ahora entendía a que "guerra" se refería. Bien, hasta ahora habían sido solo cicatrices pero podían pasarles cosas muchísimo peores, ¿Y si un día no lograban controlar la situación? ¿Y si _en serio_ salían lastimados?

La idea le provocó un escalofrío. No podía dejar que eso le pasara a James, entendía su afán de querer ayudar a Remus pero no podía poner en peligro su vida, no ahora que… Bueno, que él estaba ahí.

James se había vuelto demasiado importante para Harry, era su padre, _lo necesitaba_ , tenía que evitar que le pasara algo.

Tomó una bocanada estabilizadora de aire tratando de mantener su miedo a raya, no podía entrar en pánico, necesitaba maquinar un plan. Rápidamente empezó a pensar en todas las posibles soluciones al problema; lo primero que se le ocurrió fue escribirle a Lily y hacer que obligara a James a quedarse en su casa, estaba seguro de que su madre no sabía lo que los merodeadores hacían, nunca los habría dejado. Sin embargo esa idea no podría ser, Hedwig era rápida pero aun así cuando llegara con Lily ya sería muy tarde. Se maldijo por no haber leído la carta antes.

Entendió que a esa hora lo que único que podía hacer era ir hasta Hogsmeade y evitar él mismo que James hiciera algo estúpido, necesitaba salir del castillo y aunque pareciera imposible Harry no se acobardó, haría lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró aliviado al recordar que tenía la capa de invisibilidad y que ya con eso tenía un problema menos, nadie lo atraparía saliendo. Pero no podía simplemente usar la ruta principal, era demasiado larga sin carruajes.

Por suerte para él; Sirius le había contado que el castillo poseía varios pasadizos y que algunos llegaban a Hogsmeade, por desgracia Remus había evitado que le contara cuales eran y donde estaban pero alguien en esa escuela debía saberlo.

No podía contarle a Ron sin revelar el secreto de Remus, Hannah y Hermione estaban descartadas también porque ni locas lo dejarían llevar a cabo su plan por considerarlo muy peligroso. ¿A quién podía preguntarle?

Escuchó las puertas del comedor abrirse y unas conocidas voces saliendo de ahí; se volteó para ver y cuando pudo reconocer quienes eran sintió que todos sus problemas se resolvían. Sabía exactamente quienes podían ayudarlo.

-¡Chicos! –Los llamó corriendo hacia ellos.- ¡Esperen!

Fred y George, que murmuraban entre ellos con esas expresiones divertidas que no podían augurar nada bueno, se voltearon hacia él cuando lo escucharon llamarlo. En otro momento Harry se habría reído de cómo aun tenían canas gracias al hechizo infructuoso que habían utilizado para tratar de burlar la línea de la edad que había creado Dumbledore y poner sus nombres en el Cáliz de Fuego.

-Harry, buen amigo. –Lo saludó el que reconoció como Fred.- ¿A que debemos el honor de tu presencia?

-Si vienes a decirnos que perdiste a Ron en algún sitio no cuentes con que te ayudemos a encontrarlo. –Bromeó George.

-A no ser que quieras que te ayudemos a pederlo, en ese caso…

-Cuenta con nosotros.

Harry se permitió olvidar por un segundo que estaba en un apuro y soltó una risita; se sentía mal por reírse a costa de Ron pero los gemelos lo divertían demasiado como para evitarlo.

-Lo que sea dilo ya, estamos algo apresurados.

-No estarán intentando poner su nombre en el Cáliz de nuevo, ¿o sí? –Les preguntó Harry divertido.

-Naaa, ya tenemos detención por lo que queda de mes. –Respondió George con una mueca.

-El gran premio no vale tanto la pena. –Añadió Fred.- Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, la cosa es que… -Harry pensó por un momento la mejor forma de decir aquello.- Estoy en un pequeño apuro y… Necesito que me ayuden.

-Suéltalo. –Lo animaron ambos.

-Pues… Quería saber si ustedes, por casualidad, ¿conocerían alguna forma de llegar a Hogsmeade? Una forma… _No convencional,_ obviamente.

Ante eso, los dos hermanos soltaron un jadeo de horror y, muy dramáticamente, se llevaron una mano al corazón como si los hubiera herido. Harry subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

-¿No saben…?

-Claro que sabemos. –Respondió George rápidamente, fingiendo estar ofendido.- Pero nos sentimos insultados por el hecho de que preguntes.

-Muy insultados.

-Es como preguntarle a Mcgonagall si puede convertir agua en vino.

-O a Sprout si sabe sembrar una flor.

-O a Snape si…

-¡Ya, ya, ya entendí! –Se apresuró a callarlos Harry, puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo siento, no quería ofenderlos.

-Disculpas aceptadas. –Dijo Fred sonriente.- Ahora, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que necesito ir ahí, es una emergencia.

-Eso es obvio… ¿Pero para que?

-Yo, em… -Bajó un poco la mirada.- No puedo decirles.

Los escuchó suspirar pesadamente y sus esperanzas decayeron un poco.

-Por favor…

-Lo sentimos, Harry. –Dijo George aunque lucía más divertido que otra cosa.- No podemos involucrarnos en una travesura sin saber los detalles.

-Así sabremos que negar si nos preguntan.

-¡Nadie va a preguntarles nada, de verdad! –Les aseguró Harry.- No pienso hacer una travesura solo bajar al pueblo.

-Um, no lo se, George, ¿eso suena confiable?

-No se, Fred, creo que trata de embaucarnos.

-Chicos, por favor… -Insistió Harry empezando a desesperarse.- Es para algo urgente.

Al ver que el chico estaba hablando muy en serio, los gemelos borraron sus expresiones de diversión y lo miraron también con seriedad.

-¿Todo bien, Harry?

-Sí, todo está bien. – _Creo, espero.-_ Es solo que necesito resolver un asunto, em… Familiar.

Las mirada de los hermanos se iluminaron de nuevo, esta vez con realización y picardía como si estuvieran por hacer otra travesura; Harry los miró con sospecha.

-¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó Fred a su hermano.- ¿Le mostramos?

-Supongo. –George se encogió de hombros.- Íbamos a hacerlo de todas formas…

-¿De que están hablando? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

-No vamos a decirte como llegar a Hogsmeade. –Harry estuvo a punto de intervenir pero no lo dejaron.- Vamos a enseñártelo.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntarles a que se referían, Fred y George se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras, Harry se apresuró a seguirlos.

Al principio se entusiasmó porque pensó que lo llevarían a alguno de los pasadizos pero a medida que seguían caminando se daba cuenta de que estaban yendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Se sintió decepcionado cuando sus sospechas se volvieron realidad y se encontraron frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Preguntó con fastidio.

Pero ninguno pareció prestarle atención, dieron la contraseña y atravesaron el retrato con Harry confundido pero casi pisándoles los talones.

Subieron al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto y Harry hizo una nota mental de no permitir que Hannah ni Hermione volvieran a mencionar lo desordenado que estaba el suyo.

-¿No se les ha ocurrido limpiar? –Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Muchas veces. –Respondió Fred, buscando algo entre sus pertenencia.

-Solo que no vemos la diversión en hacerlo. –Añadió George.- ¿Sabes donde lo dejamos la última vez?

-Creo que lo habías guardado en… ¡Aja, aquí está! Pensé que nos tomaría más encontrarlo.

Los gemelos caminaron hacia Harry, que se había quedado en medio del dormitorio y trataba de ver lo que Fred escondía tras su espalda pero no lo logró.

-Harry, vamos a ayudarte. –Le dijo George.

-En serio seremos de gran ayuda.

-Pero queremos algo a cambio…

-Por nuestros servicios; naturalmente no te cobraríamos nada…

-Pero estamos a punto de entregarte el secreto de nuestro éxito y eso tiene un precio.

-Será barato, no te preocupes… Ahora, tienes que _jurar_ que cuidarás esto con tu vida.

-Puedes decirle a Ron, Hermione y a Hannah pero de resto: secreto total.

-Te lo daremos porque confiamos en ti, así que debes _jurar_ que no caerá en manos equivocadas.

-De acuerdo, lo juro. –Respondió Harry con ansiedad, el tiempo seguía corriendo y necesitaba apresurarse.- Ahora muéstrenme.

-Lo juras… -Ambos hermanos sonrieron.- ¿ _Solemnemente_ _?_

-¿Qué? Sí, sí, lo que digan. Chicos, en serio estoy…

-Bien, aquí tienes.

Harry no pudo contener su expresión de extrañeza cuando Fred le entregó lo que traía en la espalda y descubrió que era un pergamino viejo, desgastado y en blanco.

-¿Qué es esta basura? –No quiso sonar tan grosero pero en serio se estaba desesperando.

-¿Basura? –Preguntó George fingiendo estar dolido.- De nuevo nos ofendes, Harry. Esta belleza nos ha ayudado a convertirnos en lo que somos.

-Esto… Es un pergamino vacío. –Dijo Harry como si estuvieran locos.- ¿Qué tiene de belleza?

-Debes aprender a ver más allá de la superficie. Pero esa es lección para otro día, veo que estás apurado así que, Georgie, haznos los honores.

-Encantado, Freddie. –George sacó su varita, la apuntó al pergamino y se aclaró la garganta.- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Los ojos de Harry casi dejan su rostro y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa en el momento que el pergamino dejó de estar vacío y aparecieron letras que rezaban:

" _Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs,_ _los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar: el Mapa del Merodeador._ _"_

-¿Ese es tu papá, cierto? –Preguntó Fred con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Y su amigo y el profesor Lupin? Esos son sus apodos, los escuchamos en el Mundial.

-Sí… Sí, esos son, y su amigo Peter, pero… -Harry se sentía muy perdido.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es el Mapa del Merodeador?

-Pues un mapa. –Bufó George divertido y emocionado al igual que su hermano.- Ábrelo.

Lo abrió y se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que efectivamente era un mapa. Pero no cualquier mapa.

Era un mapa de Hogwarts, de todo el castillo y sus alrededores, desde el primer hasta el último piso y sin duda lo más fascinante eran las etiquetas con nombres de estudiantes, profesores y demás habitantes de la escuela, mostrando exactamente donde estaban.

-¿De donde sacaron esto? –Preguntó Harry, olvidando por un momento su apuro.

-Se lo robamos a Filch hace unos años. –George se encogió de hombros.- Fue pan comido.

-Esto… Esto es asombroso. –Susurró Harry maravillado.- Este mapa muestra…

-Todo. –Dijeron los hermanos a mismo tiempo.- Todo y a todos.

-¿Incluidos los pasadizos?

-Los pasadizos incluidos. –Asintió Fred.- Te lo decimos en serio, Harry, tu papá y sus amigos son nuestros héroes.

-Les debemos muchísimo. –George fingió secarse una lágrima.- Y ahí es donde tú nos ayudas a nosotros. Queremos hablar con ellos.

-Y agradecerles.

-Y pedirles consejos.

-Sobretodo pedirles consejos… ¿Nos ayudaras?

Harry pensó, muy crípticamente, que si lograba su cometido de esa noche estaría más que encantado de presentarles a quienes ellos quisieran.

-Claro, claro, los ayudaré. –Les aseguró.- Ellos vienen mañana a Hogsmeade, ahí podrán hablar.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamaron ambos a unísono con grandes sonrisas llenas de satisfacción y expectativa.- Ahora, ¿a que parte del pueblo quieres ir?

Como mejor se lo permitió su memoria, Harry trató de explicarles donde quedaba la cabaña de James; mientras lo hacía desviaba la mirada cada pocos segundos hacia el reloj del dormitorio y su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que notaba que el tiempo estaba ganando la carrera.

-Entiendo… -Murmuró Fred con expresión pensativa.- ¿Qué dices? ¿La bruja tuerta?

-Sería lo mejor pero ya Honeydukes está cerrado. –Respondió George antes de suspirar.- Creo que tendrá que ir por el Sauce Boxeador…

-¿Ah? –Preguntó Harry atónito.- No me dirán que esa cosa es un pasadizo…

-Lo es.

-¿Pero eso no es…? Ya saben... Un poco arriesgado.

-Quieres bajar al pueblo a esta hora. –Dijo George divertido.- ¿En serio ahora vas a pensar en los riesgos?

Harry suspiró y asintió con pesar, sabía que tenían razón.

-¿Uso ese entonces? ¿No hay otra opción?

-Nop, es tu única salida. Tranquilo, el Sauce no es tan peligroso como parece.

-No si sabes como atravesarlo. –Sonrió Fred.- Tendrás que inmovilizarlo para poder entrar.

-Una vez lo hagas, tendrás que atravesar un túnel que te llevara a la casa de los gritos.

-Sales de la casa y ya, estarás en el pueblo, serán diez minutos como mucho.

Esos diez minutos lo hicieron sentir optimista y aliviado, era menos de lo que había estipulado y parecía ser más que suficiente. Escuchó atento, y algo preocupado, la explicación de los gemelos sobre que nudo de ese árbol asesino tenía que tocar para que este se detuviera y prestó mucha atención a la ubicación de la puerta del túnel que tendría que atravesar, no tenía tiempo para equivocarse o divagar.

-Ahora, baja por este pasillo para que evites encontrarte con Filch. –Le dijo George apuntando hacia una parte del mapa.- No quieres que nadie te vea a esta hora.

Harry pensó que sería muy improbable que alguien lo viera una vez tomara la capa de James pero prefirió guardarse esa información.

-Perfecto, ya lo tengo. –Asintió, guardando el mapa.- Muchísimas gracias, chicos. Les juro que se los devolveré apenas…

-Quédatelo.

-¿Ah? Pero es de ustedes…

-No lo necesitamos; ya nos conocemos de memoria todas las esquinas de este castillo.

-Además es tuyo por derecho. –Dijo George con una sonrisa.- Considéralo herencia familiar.

Harry les dedicó una enorme y agradecida sonrisa al escucharlos decir eso, sabía que no podía decirles lo mucho que todo aquello significaba para él pero esperaba que pudieran adivinarlo.

-Bien… En serio, gracias. Les juro que algún día se los pagaré. –Miró el reloj y borró su sonrisa al ver que ya casi llegaba la hora.- Tengo que irme. Los veré mañana.

-Suerte, Harry. –Le dijeron a unísono con una sonrisa.

Les sonrió de vuelta como mejor pudo antes de salir corriendo de su dormitorio hacia el suyo.

Una vez ahí se sintió aliviado al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros había vuelto de la cena, por una parte porque eso significaba que aun tenía tiempo y por otra porque así no tenía que inventar excusas sobre a donde iba.

Buscó la capa que había guardado en el fondo de su baúl para evitar que alguien la viera y se la echó encima antes de salir, no quería encontrarse con nadie saliendo de la sala común. Se tomó un segundo para verse en el espejo y admirar el sorprendente hecho de que, en serio, era invisible.

Por suerte para él justo cuando llegó al retrato alguien venía entrando y logró escabullirse hacia fuera. Empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo que le habían indicado los gemelos sin dejar de revisar en el mapa por si se encontraba con alguien indeseado.

Se sintió mortificado al ver a sus tres amigos caminando hacia la torre, posiblemente esperando encontrarlo ahí. En serio odiaba mentirles, hubiera sido mucho más fácil para él poder contarles todo pero en ese momento solo tenía cabeza para impedir que su padre cometiera una estupidez; ya tendría tiempo para explicarse si todo salía bien.

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando finalmente salió del castillo sin haberse topado con ningún profesor en el camino; de cualquier manera no hubieran podido verlo pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Tragó saliva, nervioso, al darse cuenta de que ya había anochecido por completo y que ya la luna debía estar por salir, con suerte llegaría antes de que dejaran la cabaña pero tenía que apresurarse.

Juró que su pulso decaía cuando estuvo frente al Sauce Boxeador que se veía incluso más grande y amenazante de cerca. Harry hubiera preferido mantenerse apartado de ese árbol durante su estadía en Hogwarts pero como al parecer los problemas lo perseguían y él les seguía el juego, ahí estaba.

Sin ánimos de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en estar asustado, tomó aire, se guardó el mapa y empezó a caminar hacia el nudo que los gemelos le habían dicho debía tocar; cabe destacar que tuvo que esquivar al menos unas cinco ramas que intentaron matarlo antes de lograr llegar. Trató de mantener a raya la mirada preocupada y mortificada de Lily que no dejaba de juzgarlo, sabía que a su madre le daría un infarto de saber lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, arriesgando su vida y rompiendo un montón de reglas, pero él sabía que era por una buena causa.

Sonrió aliviado cuando llegó, presionó el nudo y vio como el árbol se quedaba quieto; en serio iba a devolverles a Fred y George el favor apenas pudiera. Entonces notó que en la base del tronco había un agujero que dejaba entrever un pasaje similar a un túnel, sin detenerse a pensarlo se deslizó a través de él.

Empezó a caminar hasta que llegó a lo que debía ser la casa de los gritos, aunque era extraño, estaba bastante silenciosa y no lucía embrujada, solo muy vieja y polvorienta. Sin embargo, notó como había muchas puertas y muebles que lucían destruidos, parecía que alguien los hubiera golpeado o _mordido_ , era bastante desequilibrante así que Harry se apresuró a salir de ahí. Bajó la escaleras y llegó a la puerta principal, se sintió mucho mejor una vez estuvo afuera en la calle.

Corrió hacia el pueblo tratando de no tropezarse con la capa y mirando al cielo cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que aun la luna no apareciera; no lo hacía pero sabía que cada vez faltaba menos.

Llegó al pueblo con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera y el corazón latiéndole a un millón por hora, no se le escapó lo bonito que lucía Hogsmeade de noche con todas las luces encendidas pero no pudo dedicarle al pensamiento más de unos pocos segundos. Afortunadamente no le costó mucho divisar la cabaña de James, que era una de las primeras que se veían cuando se llegaba al pueblo desde la casa de los gritos. Dudaba que fuera pura coincidencia.

Se paró frente a la puerta y se aterró al ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que además no se escuchaba ni un ruido adentro. Temiendo haber llegado demasiado tarde, Harry sacó una temblorosa mano de la capa y tocó varias veces.

Para su atribulada y desesperada mente la espera pareció eterna pero en verdad no habían pasado más de diez segundos cuando James abrió la puerta; luciendo confundido al ver que no había nadie. Harry dejó salir una buena cantidad de aire al verlo. Aun había tiempo.

-¡James! –Exclamó aliviado.

Su padre se sobresaltó y Harry no entendió su desconcierto hasta que vio como lo buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Harry?

 _Claro, la capa_ ; pensó estúpidamente. Se apresuró a quitársela de la cabeza para que pudiera verlo.

-Soy yo. –Le dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.- Aquí estoy.

James pareció entender en el momento que Harry se descubrió la cara pero aun parecía muy confundido.

-¿Qué estás…? ¿Cómo…? Maldición, ven aquí.

Harry no preguntó como James supo donde estaba su hombro pero pudo encontrarlo a la perfección para tomarlo y empujarlo hacia dentro de la casa.

-En nombre de Merlín, Harry… -Le dijo James, cerrando la puerta.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sabes que hora es? ¡No puedes salirte así del castillo!

¿De verdad? ¿Iba a entrar en papel de padre de responsable _ahora?_

-Lo se, lo se y lo siento. Yo no quería… O sea no, sí quería. –Balbuceó quitándose la capa. A pesar de estar aliviado su mente aun estaba trabajando muy rápido y tropezaba con las palabras.- Necesitaba hablar contigo, _necesito_ hacerlo.

-¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana o enviar a Hedwig? –Preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No, no podía esperar hasta mañana! –Exclamó Harry exasperado.- ¿Crees que me habría tomado tantas molestias de ser así?

-Honestamente no se que creer en este momento. –Bufó su padre, pasándose una mano por el cabello.- ¿Sabes cuantas reglas rompiste al venir aquí, Harry? Pueden expulsarte por eso. Si alguien te hubiera visto…

-Nadie iba a verme, tengo la capa y… -Se sacó el mapa de la chaqueta.- Tengo esto.

Al igual que cuando los gemelos se lo habían mostrado a él, los ojos de James parecieron querer dejar su rostro cuando reconoció el viejo pergamino que Harry tenía en las manos.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –Preguntó atónito, tomando el mapa y abriéndolo.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Los hermanos de Ron, ellos me lo dieron porque necesitaba venir aquí. En fin ese no es el punto, lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué hace Mcgonagall en las cocinas a esta hora? –Preguntó James viendo el mapa detenidamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Ese no es el punto, James! –Gritó Harry, haciendo sobresaltar a su padre y que regresara su atención a él.- ¡Olvídate del mapa! Solo me lo dieron para asegurarme de no toparme con nadie mientras caminaba hacia el Sauce…

-¿Ah? –Lo cortó James, de repente pálido y con una mirada aterrada.- ¿Usaste ese…? ¿Pasaste por la casa de los gritos?

-Sí porque Honeydukes está cerrado y… ¡En serio estás deteniéndote por estupideces, yo…!

Pero al parecer, eso no era una estupidez para James quien se apresuró a soltar el mapa y acercarse a él para ponerle amaba manos en los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No había nadie en la casa? –Le preguntó notablemente alterado.- ¿No te lastimaste? ¿No te encontraste con nadie? ¿Escuchaste algo?

Mientras preguntaba lo recorría con la mirada como asegurándose de que estuviera intacto y haciéndolo sentir incómodo. En serio no entendía el drama.

-James, no está embrujada de verdad, es solo un tonto rumor. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- No hay nada en esa casa más que basura.

-¿Nada? ¿No había nada? –Harry negó con la cabeza y James soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Gracias a Merlín, pensé que… Bueno deben estar por llegar… Creí que iba tarde…

-¿De que diablos estás hablando? –Preguntó Harry confundido.- ¿Estás loco?

-Aquí el que debe responder esa pregunta eres tú, niño. –Le dijo James viéndolo algo enfadado.- ¿Por qué demonios viniste aquí? ¿Tienes idea del peligro que corriste?

-¡No me hables de peligro, no tú y mucho menos ahora! –Soltó Harry empezando a enfadarse también.- ¡Vine aquí porque tenía que hablar contigo! ¡Porque tengo que detenerte!

-¿Qué? ¿Detenerme de que?

-¡De lo que estás apunto de hacer! –Su voz perdía fuerza porque empezaba a volverse suplicante.- ¡Se lo que vas a hacer, James y no puedes! ¡Es peligroso!

Al principio James lo veía confundido pero después su mirada se quedó en blanco antes de entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlo con escepticismo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- _Lo se,_ James. –Le dijo con un tono de voz significativo.- Se lo de Remus… Se lo que es.

El rostro de James se llenó de realización al escucharlo decir eso. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa antes de dedicarle a Harry una mirada severa; volvió a tomarlo por los hombros para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Harry, necesito que me escuches con mucha atención. –Susurró de manera cautelosa, como si hablara con un niño.- Remus no es peligroso, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo Remus, tú lo conoces, sabes quien es, de lo que te enteraste no cambia…

-¡Por supuesto que no lo cambia y por supuesto que se quien es! –Harry se alejó de él de manera brusca, sintiéndose ofendido.- ¡Se que Remus no es peligroso pero lo que estás por hacer sí lo es!

-¿Qué? –James lo veía sin entender.- ¿Viniste hasta acá solo para…?

-¡Para evitar que hagas algo estúpido! –Lo interrumpió Harry.- ¡No tengo nada en contra de Remus, James, por favor! ¡Pero no puedes andar con él durante la luna llena, es peligroso!

-No, Harry, no lo es…

-¡Claro que lo es! –Empezaba a desesperarse en serio.- ¡Es un hombre lobo y es peligroso cuando se está transformando, lo he leído!

-No es peligroso para mí. –Trató de explicarle James.- He estado haciendo esto desde los quince años, si me dejas que te…

-¡Eso no cambia nada! ¡En cualquier momento todo puede salirse de control y…! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Crees que no se por que Sirius tiene esa cicatriz en el brazo? –De repente calló al recordar algo; empezó a ver hacia todos lados de la cabaña.- ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Y Peter?

-Deben estar llegando con Remus en este instante. O en camino…

Harry soltó un jadeo de horror y sintió como el cuerpo se le congelaba por el miedo.

-No… ¡No, James, debes detenerlos! ¡Están en peligro, deben…!

-¡Harry, nadie está en peligro! –Le cortó, empezando a alzar la voz.- ¡Nadie aparte de ti si Mcgonagall se entera de que estás aquí!

-¡No me interesa eso ahora! ¡Solo me interesa que me digas que no vas a ir a ningún lado!

-Harry… -Le dijo con una mirada significativa.- No voy a decirte eso.

-¿Qué? –Su voz bajó varias notas al realizar esa pregunta.- ¿Por qué?

Durante todo ese tiempo había estado esperando que su presencia y su demanda de que no lo hiciera fuera suficiente para James; no había planeado que haría si eso no lo convencía.

-Porque no puedo. –Se limitó a contestar su padre.- Tengo que estar con Remus esta noche, él me necesita… Se lo prometí.

-Pero es peligroso. –Repitió Harry con la voz débil, como si seguirlo diciendo ayudaría en algo.- ¿Por qué Remus permite que hagan eso? Él no es así, él no…

-Porque sabe que no estamos en peligro. Y en verdad no lo estamos.

-James… -Harry tragó saliva.- Por favor, no lo hagas.

No le importó lo suplicante y desesperada que sonara su voz, no le importó que James pensara que era un cobarde que no encontraba la idea de ir a jugar con un hombre lobo fascinante. Solo le importó saber que la determinación en los ojos de su padre le decía que iba a hacerlo de cualquier forma y tenía que encontrar un modo de detenerlo.

-Por favor. -Repitió, abriendo mucho los ojos.- Puedes salir herido, no quiero que…

-No tienes por que preocuparte por mí, Harry. –Le dijo James con la voz calmada.- Se lo que estoy haciendo; al igual que Sirius y Peter.

-P-pero…

-¿Harry, tú confías en mí?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué si confías en mí?

-Sí… Sí, claro que confío en ti.

Le parecía una pregunta muy ridícula de hacer a esas alturas.

-Pues eso es lo que necesito de ti ahora: que confíes en mí. –Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- No me va a pasar nada, todo estará bien.

Harry tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior mortificado. Quería confiar en James, de verdad quería hacerlo pero estaba aterrado, la idea de perder a su padre había llegado a su mente en el momento que había leído la carta durante la cena y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Acababa de conocerlo, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener un padre pero ya no podía volver a acostumbrarse a _no tenerlo_ , nunca más podría hacerlo. No estaba seguro de que James entendiera lo mucho que Harry necesitaba que de verdad estuviera bien… Pero sabía que lo único que quedaba era confiar en él.

-¿Me lo prometes? –Preguntó con un hilito de voz.- ¿Me prometes que estarán bien?

-Lo prometo.

La seguridad con la que James dijo eso hizo sentir a Harry muchísimo mejor, más confiado y tranquilo pero no por eso dejaba de estar preocupado.

-Si no lo están me voy a enfadar. –Murmuró tratando de bromear.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. –James soltó una risita.- Bueno, a esta hora ya no puedes volver al castillo así que tendrás que esperar a que vuelva. Hay unos cuantos libros en esa repisa, enciende las luces si quieres leer o si vas a dormir la habitación está por allá; hay mantas en el armario y comida en la cocina, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió a regañadientes, la idea de quedarse ahí solo no era para nada tranquilizante pero suponía que no tenía de otra.

-Bien, volveré poco antes de que amanezca y te lo explicaré todo. –Le pasó una mano por el cabello y le sonrió.- Quédate tranquilo, niño, estaré bien.

El chico trató de responderle la sonrisa pero lo único que salió fue una extraña línea amarga. James le guiñó un ojo y sin decir otra cosa, se dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña.

Harry suspiró cuando se encontró solo, a mitad del salón y en la oscuridad; pensó que quizás podría hacer caso, encender las luces y pasar el tiempo leyendo un libro, tal vez tomar algo de comer, pero ninguna de esas ideas sonaba agradable. Aun ni había digerido su cena y sabía que sin importar que libro escogiera no podría concentrarse en ninguna palabra que leyera.

No podía creer que todo lo que había hecho, salir del castillo de noche, paralizar al árbol asesino, atravesar la casa de los gritos y correr por Hogsmeade, había sido en vano. Tampoco podía creer que Remus permitiera que sus amigos lo acompañaran en algo tan peligroso, Harry siempre había pensado en él como una persona cautelosa e incapaz de entrometerse en situaciones así de arriesgadas, él era mucho más consciente que los otros tres… Aunque el mapa que acababa de descubrir le decía lo contrario.

Lo recogió del piso a igual que la capa y los dejó sobre la mesa del café, después fue hasta el armario que James le había dicho y tomó varias mantas, ya la época empezaba a traer temperaturas muy bajas y su estado de ánimo no ayudaba al frío. No se sintió como para irse a la habitación ya que a pesar de estar cansado se negaba a quedarse dormido, quería esperar a que James llegara; así que se recostó en el sofá y se abrigó con las mantas que había buscado.

Estaba enfadado con su padre, en serio enfadado… Quería estarlo al menos, pero la verdad era que la preocupación y el miedo impedían cualquier otro sentimiento, en serio deseaba que ya fuera de mañana y que James estuviera ahí. De haber tenido a Hedwig con él le habría escrito a Lily para que le enviara un vociferador, aunque de haber sabido que estaba ahí a esa hora Harry supuso que la mitad del vociferador sería para él mismo.

Estaba preocupado, temeroso y solo, pero por sobre toda esas cosas, estaba cansado. Y no era para menos, después de todo era viernes y había tenido una semana bastante larga en sus clases, encima apenas y había dormido la noche anterior por estar pensando en lo de Remus. Así que después de un cuarto de hora de divagar por su mente, Harry empezó a cabecear a la vez que los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele.

Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, no debía quedarse dormido, quería esperar a que James llegara y asegurarse de que estaba bien… Pero tenía sueño y ese sofá era _demasiado_ cómodo, tampoco ayudaban lo calientito que lo hacían sentir todas las mantas que se había echado encima.

Se acomodó un poco más hasta casi quedar acostado, sentía los párpados demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos así que decidió que los cerraría por unos pocos segundos, solo para descansar… No se iba a dormir, solo quería descansar… Con los ojos cerrados, sin dormirse…

…

-Harry…. Harry, despierta. –Escuchó que lo llamaban mientras lo movían con delicadeza.- Ya llegué, niño.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de sentarse rápidamente.

-No estoy dormido. –Soltó con la voz pastosa.- No lo estoy.

-Claro que sí. –Dijo James divertido.- Y como una roca además.

Parpadeó confundido, acababa de cerrar los ojos, era imposible que se hubiera quedado dormido por mucho tiempo.

-Volviste rápido… ¿Entonces no fuiste?

-Sí fui y no volví rápido. –Su sonrisa divertida seguía creciendo.- Ya son las cinco de la mañana.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, segurísimo de que le estaba jugando una broma. Entonces buscó un reloj que estaba en la pared y terminó de despertarse al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, ya era de mañana.

-Pero… Acabo de cerrar los ojos. –Dijo sin poder creerlo.- ¿Cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo?

-Supongo que no estabas tan preocupado como decías y que dormiste corrido.

-Sí estaba preocupado. –Le cortó Harry volviéndose hacia él, enojado por que pensara lo contrario.- Pero también tenía sueño.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –Aceptó James, levantando las manos en son de paz.- Lo que tú digas, niño.

Harry bufó fastidiado a la vez que sentía como sus mejillas se coloraban un poco, agradeció que el sol aun no saliera y que las luces siguieran apagadas. No podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormido, en serio había estado preocupado, aunque suponía que era algo bueno tomando en cuenta de lo eterna que se le pudo haber pasado la noche pensando en…

Relajó su expresión y suspiró aliviado cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que ya era de mañana y que James estaba ahí, sano y salvo como había prometido; aunque con una cortada en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí?

-No es nada. –Le aseguró con un encogimiento de hombros.- Me las he visto peor, esta fue una buena noche.

-No puedo creer que en serio lo hicieras… -Murmuró Harry.- Fue una estupidez, pudieron haber salido heridos.

-Te repito que no lo fue. –James se puso de pie tras decir eso.- Y si vienes conmigo te lo demostraré… A no ser que desees seguir con tu sueño reparador, en ese caso…

Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina que lo hizo reír por lo bajo; puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó también.

-A veces te pareces mucho a Sirius. –Le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.- Y no es divertido.

-Y tú a veces te pareces a Lily y tampoco lo es. –Respondió James, pasándole la capa y el mapa.- Ponte esto y guarda esto; lo necesitarás más tarde para volver.

-¿No la necesitas tú también? –Le preguntó apuntando la capa.

-Yo no soy el que debería estar durmiendo en el castillo. –Dijo con una ceja levantada.

 _Touché_. Harry asintió y se colocó la capa encima quedando invisible de nuevo.

-Sí sabes que no te di esto para que te escaparas de noche, ¿cierto? –Le preguntó James mientras salían de la cabaña.

-¿Entonces para que me la diste? ¿Para jugar a las escondidas? –Bufó Harry.- Además no es como si estuviera haciendo alguna travesura, la use para una buena causa.

-Una causa innecesaria.

-Eso tendrás que demostrármelo. –Susurró empezando a caminar por el pueblo.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al bosque, no puedo demostrártelo aquí.

-¿Usaremos el camino normal? –Preguntó sin poder evitar que se notara su fastidio.- ¿Por qué no vamos por la casa de los gritos?

-Porque Remus la usa para descansar después de la luna llena. –Le dedicó una mirada severa, Harry seguía sin entender como sabía donde estaba con la capa.- Y también se transforma ahí, por eso no debiste usar ese pasadizo.

Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente y agradeció con fervor haber pasado justo antes de que Remus llegara.

-Oh… Pues si me hubieran contado no lo habría hecho.

-Ese es un buen punto. –Admitió James.- Pero como entenderás, no era nuestra decisión hacerlo.

Sí, sí, entendía todo eso, no era el primero en decírselo.

-¿Y donde están Sirius y Peter?

-Cuidando a Remus hasta que Madame Pomfrey llegue por él.

-¿Y ella sabe lo que hacen por Remus? –Preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-No, no lo sabe.

-¿Y por que no lo sabe si según tú no es peligroso?

-No quiero sonar como mi padre, Harry pero ya deja de cuestionarme. –Bufó fastidiado pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Solo camina, pronto lo entenderás todo.

Harry aprovechó que no lo estaba viendo para hacerle una mueca muy poco respetuosa tomando en cuenta que ese era su padre.

El resto del camino lo transitaron en silencio, era una ruta bastante larga entre el pueblo y los terrenos del castillo y la oscuridad de la madrugada no ayudaba. Ahora que ya la luna llena había pasado y que su padre y sus amigos estaban a salvo, Harry se permitió enfadarse con ellos; de haber hecho lo correcto y quedarse en casa podría estar en su dormitorio durmiendo con tranquilidad, además que no entendía a donde lo estaba llevando James, ¿Qué iba a mostrarle que tenía que hacerlo caminar tanto? En serio esperaba que valiera la pena.

Después de lo que parecieron ser hora de caminata y cuando Harry ya estaba casi jadeando del cansancio, llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, sacó el mapa para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca con quien pudieran encontrarse y por supuesto que no, eran las cinco de la mañana y los únicos que deambulaban por ahí a esa hora eran ellos dos.

-¿Aquí estará bien? –Preguntó Harry cuando llegaron a los límites del bosque, deseando poder dejar de caminar.

-Aquí cualquiera puede vernos, genio. –Respondió James con una risita.- Un poco más adentro, no seas flojo.

Harry gruñó pero hizo caso y siguió a su padre hacia el bosque prohibido. Quiso preguntar si no rompían las reglas al hacer eso pero después recordó con quien estaba y lo desechó; recordar eso también fue lo único que lo hizo sentir seguro a pesar de estar entrando en un sitio donde debían vivir todo tipo de criaturas peligrosas.

-Ya, este lugar servirá. –Anunció James cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro no muy lejos del castillo.- Puedes quitarte la capa.

-Ya era hora. –Murmuró Harry volviendo a ser visible.- Entonces, ¿Cuál es todo el gran misterio?

Se dio cuenta de que el rostro de James ya no era divertido ni burlón, había adquirido un semblante muy serio y precavido que hizo a Harry ponerse alerta.

-Em… ¿Todo bien?

-Harry, lo que vas a ver… Necesito que mantengas la mente abierta, ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo James, algo nervioso.- Y que me prometas que esto no vas decírselo a _nadie_.

-Sí, sí. –Respondió Harry, ansioso.- Entiendo.

-A nadie, Harry. –Repitió James con rotundidad.- Esto es más serio que la capa, ni a tus amigos puedes decirles, ¿entiendes?

-No soy estúpido, James, ya entendí. –Bufó fastidiado y algo nervioso por tanto secretismo.- ¿Ni a Lily?

-Lily ya lo sabe… -Suspiró.- Solo sabemos nosotros cinco y ahora tú pero eso debe ser todo.

A pesar de sentirse nervioso y expectante, Harry se sintió bien al saber que ahora él también formaría parte de ese pequeño secreto familiar.

-No le diré a nadie… Lo prometo.

James asintió y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de cerrar los ojos.

Un segundo después, Harry jadeó con sorpresa y de manera instintiva dio un salto hacia atrás con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-¿Qué…? Pero…

No lograba encontrar las palabras para expresar su asombro y desconcierto al ver que donde había estado parado su padre ahora estaba un venado adulto con grandes astas.

Parpadeó varias veces y se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos y asegurarse de que no estaba imaginándolo; en serio James se había convertido en un… _Venado._

-¿Eres un…?

El venado dio un paso hacia él y Harry se alejó de manera automática, pero inmediatamente se sintió mal a ver que el animal le dedicaba lo que parecía ser una mirada de disculpa, había sido una reacción algo grosera.

-No, yo lo siento… -Se sentía muy raro estar hablando con un animal.- Es solo que esto… Ya sabes…

El venado movió la cabeza con entendimiento y Harry sacudió la suya aun sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿James? –Preguntó, sin saber que más decir.- En serio… ¿En serio eres tú?

De nuevo, el venado empezó a caminar hacia él, ahora más despacio, hasta que estuvieron a centímetros de distancia. Harry tragó saliva, nervioso al tener un animal tan grande e imponente tan cerca de él pero no se alejó. Entonces, el venado apunto el hocico hacia la cabeza del chico y resopló, despeinándolo.

Harry rió y puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que era él.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que no me gusta ir despeinado como tú? –Le preguntó en broma.

Ante toda respuesta, James volvió a resoplar para despeinarlo más y le dio un toque en la cara con la nariz, torciéndole los anteojos.

-¡Déjame! –Rió el chico, divertido y ajustándose las gafas.- No puedo creerlo, en serio eres un… _Animago._

James asintió y Harry pensó en lo extraño que era ver a un animal entenderlo y responderle todo lo que decía… Bueno, un animal que no fuera una serpiente.

Más extraño incluso era conocer a un Animago; era el primero que conocía además de Mcgonagall.

-¿Pero por que? No entiendo… -Entonces recordó algo.- _Oh._

Las páginas del libro sobre licántropos que había tenido que leer para sus lecciones el año anterior, y que le habían proporcionado tanta información que le permitía entender lo que le pasaba a Remus, llegaron a su mente y lo hicieron comprender todo a la perfección.

-Los hombres lobo no pueden infectar animales al morderlos, ¿cierto? –James asintió de nuevo.- Por eso puedes estar con él sin riesgo… ¿Sirius y Peter también?

No hizo falta que su padre volviera a asentir para saber que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Soltó una risita, aliviada y fastidiada; por supuesto que no había tenido de que preocuparse, todas esas horas y el esfuerzo que había puesto en tratar de detenerlos habían sido inútiles y, como había dicho James, innecesarios. No había peligro.

Aunque en realidad no sentía que todo hubiera sido inútil, ahora conocía ese secreto.

Sonrió y acercó una mano hacia la cabeza del venado para sobarlo; éste se movió hacia el contacto.

- _Prongs_. –Susurró tocando las astas con delicadeza.- ¿Ves? Por estas cosas es que Lily se molesta contigo. –Bromeó.- No imagino que convertirse en Animago haya sido un paseo al parque.

James soltó un bufido que sonó algo fastidiado pero Harry supo que no negaba sus palabras e igual no necesitaba que lo hiciera, tenía suficientes conocimientos sobre Transformaciones para saber todo el trabajo que requería ser un Animago, era peligroso y si algo salía mal las consecuencias podían ser fatales… Sin embargo lo habían hecho, por Remus, para ayudarlo y estar con él cuando más los necesitaba. El pecho de Harry se hinchó con orgullo ante el pensamiento.

-Esto es fantástico. –Dijo con sinceridad.- Acabas de ganar el premio al padre más genial del año, ¿lo sabes, no?

Como respuesta, James volvió a mover la cabeza esta vez con algo más de arrogancia y conociéndolo Harry sabía debía estar diciendo algo como: _claro que lo se._

Pero el bonito momento se vio interrumpido por un fuerte ladrido y unas patas que parecían estar acercándose a ellos. Harry nunca había visto a un venado poner los ojos en blanco hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó, confundido.- Parece un…

No se había terminado de voltear hacia donde venía el sonido cuando de repente tuvo a lo que parecía ser un gran perro negro saltando sobre él y poniendo sus patas en su pecho haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¡Pero que demonios…! –Exclamó atónito pero calló cuando el perro le pasó la lengua por la mejilla.- ¡Buaj! ¿Qué…?

El perro ladró como llamando su atención y Harry posó su mirada en él que jadeaba emocionado. El hocico del animal estaba muy cerca de su rostro lo que le permitió verlo directamente a los ojos y descubrir que ya los había visto antes… Una oleada de reconocimiento lo invadió y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿ _Padfoot_?

El perro ladró otra vez y Harry soltó una carcajada al entenderlo como una afirmación, Padfoot lo lamió de nuevo.

-¡Asco, deja de hacer eso! –Le dijo entre risas, quitándoselo de encima para poderse sentar.- Los apodos eran por sus _Patronus_ , ¿no? Mentiroso…

Sirius volvió a ladrar antes de acostarse boca arriba y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, divertido, a la vez que empezaba a acariciarle la panza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó James, que había vuelto a ser humano.- Te dije que te quedaras con Remus hasta que Pomfrey llegara.

Sirius lo ignoró y siguió moviendo la cola feliz ante las atenciones de Harry.

-No puedes dejar de ser el centro de atención ni un minuto, ¿cierto? –Le dijo James fastidiado.- ¿Quién cuida a Remus ahora?

El perro gruñó fastidiado y volvió a ponerse en cuatro patas para ladrarle a James.

-Ya se que Peter está ahí pero tiene que irse a arreglar lo de la selección de esta noche. –Sirius volvió a ladrar.- ¡No me interesa que querías ver a Harry! Te dije que yo hablaría con él.

Harry siguió riendo ante lo hilarante que era ver como hasta con Sirius como perro James podía entender a la perfección lo que estaba diciendo.

-No puedo creer que hicieran todo esto por Remus… -Susurró sonriendo y rascando a Padfoot tras las orejas.- Es genial, chicos, de verdad.

Sirius ladró y después soltó un gemido cariñoso. James por su parte le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, niño.

-¿Y cuando lo hicieron? –Preguntó Harry interesado.- ¿Desde cuando son así?

-Empezamos en segundo cuando nos enteramos del problema de Remus y lo logramos en quinto. –Le explicó James, después frunció el ceño.- Sin embargo digamos que no era del todo legal.

Sirius sacó la lengua y movió la cola, emocionado.

-No se puede empezar la transformación antes de los diecisiete. No estamos registrados y si alguien se entera estaríamos en muchos problemas, ¿entiendes por que debe ser un secreto?

-Entiendo. –Respondió Harry con seriedad.- Vivo con criminales.

James soltó una carcajada y Sirius ladró antes de volver a pasarle la lengua por la cara.

-Es una forma de verlo. –James le sonrió.- Pero si es por una buena causa no cuenta como crimen, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no. –Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.- Lily me dijo algo así una vez.

-Eso sí es extraño. –Comentó James divertido.- Ahora, ¿que te parece si le enseñas a Padfoot tu nueva adquisición? Le encantará verlo.

Harry sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta por el mapa y cuando lo sacó la reacción de Sirius fue un poema; levantó las orejas y se puso alerta de inmediato antes de empezar a ladrar ruidosamente.

-Maldición, ¿y si mejor te conviertes y te comunicas? –Le preguntó James con una mueca.

Sorprendentemente, Sirius obedeció y dejó de ser perro para volver a su forma humana.

-¡Mi precioso! –Exclamó arrancándole el mapa a Harry de la mano.- ¡Oh, como te extrañé! ¿Bambi, de donde lo sacaste?

-Los hermanos de Ron me lo dieron, se lo robaron a Filch hace unos años y lo han tenido desde entonces.

-Supe que esos chicos valían la pena cuando los conocí. –Comentó James con una sonrisa.- Por favor dales las gracias por recuperar nuestro mapa.

-Ellos me dijeron que son sus héroes. –Dijo Harry divertido.- Y la condición para que me lo dieran fue que hablaran con ellos mañana así que podrán darles las gracias ahí.

-Será un placer. –Dijo Sirius devolviéndole el mapa.- Cuídalo mucho. Me alegra que cayera en las manos adecuadas.

- _Travesura Realizada._ –Dijo James, tocando el mapa con la varita y haciendo que todo desapareciera.- Extrañaba decirlo… No olvides hacer eso o alguien podría leerlo.

-No lo haré. –Murmuró Harry maravillado al ver que el mapa volvía a estar en blanco.- Tendrán que decirme como crearon esa cosa.

-Encantados. –Respondió James, sonriente.- Pero otro día, ahora debes volver antes de que amanezca y te encuentres con alguien.

Agradeció que le recordara eso, casi había olvidado que aun tenía que regresar al castillo.

-De acuerdo, ¿a que hora los veo mañana?

-Después del mediodía por favor. –Bostezó Sirius.

-Podemos almorzar en el pueblo, así que a las doce. –Resolvió James.- Necesitamos descansar, en especial tú. Si Lily se entera de tu aventura de esta noche nos cortara la cabeza a todos.

-Sí… Creo que será mejor no decirle. –Decidió Harry.- Por cierto, em… ¿Remus sabe que se?

-Lo sabe, tuve que decírselo. –James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- ¿Crees que podrías ir a hablar con él en un rato? Necesitará saber que no te importa su _peludo problema_. Estará en la enfermería.

-Claro, lo haré. –Dijo Harry de inmediato, no quería que Remus se hiciera ideas erradas.- Que duerman bien, los veo en un rato.

-Tú igual, mocoso. –Le respondió James.

Harry sonrió y antes de irse se acercó a su padre para darle un abrazo.

-Gracias, James… -Susurró.- Por contarme.

-Gracias a ti por entender, niño. –Respondió James dándole una palmada en la espalda.- A veces creo que tienes más de Lily dentro de ti que de mí.

El chico rió por lo bajo a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco, era la segunda vez que le decían eso y a pesar de no estar muy seguro de que fuera cierto, no podía decir que se sintiera mal.

-Por fin podré ser parte de sus bromas interna. –Comentó Harry divertido cuando se separó de James, se volvió para ver a Sirius.- Y siempre quise tener un perro de mascota.

-Será un placer ser tu perro falso cuando lo necesites. –Bromeó Sirius guiñándole un ojo.- Ya me hacía falta cambiar de dueño, el que he tenido estos últimos años es un poco…

-Tú me amas, cierra la boca. –Le cortó James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Harry rió y se despidió de ellos antes de echarse la capa encima para empezar a caminar hacia el castillo.

Ya quería estar en su cama para seguir durmiendo, se sentía muy cansado pero lo contento que estaba por saber aquel secreto opacaba por completo cualquier cansancio; le gustaba saber que James había confiado en él lo suficiente como para decirle y también le gustaba sentir que cada vez existían menos secretos dentro de su familia.

No podía esperar a que llegara la hora de ir a Hogsmeade todos juntos, presentía que iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

 **Un bien merecido exceso de James siendo adorable ya que no lo tuvimos en el capítulo anterior y siempre hace falta leerlo. Espero que les haya gustado, quería escribir este capi casi desde que empecé la historia y de hecho al principio lo tenía planeado para antes de que Harry se marchara a Hogwarts pero pensé que aquí quedaría mejor así que tuve que aguantarme por más tiempo jajajaja. Por otra parte cuando lo releí sentí que todo pasó demasiado rápido, no se si también les pareció así o si estoy alucinando e.e**

 **De una quiero avisarles que el siguiente va a ser** _ **laaaargo,**_ **posiblemente el más largo hasta ahora así que ya saben que en la próxima actualización se busquen un café o un juguito para sentarse a leer ajajaja advertidos ya están, por lo mismo tal vez tengan que esperar un poquito más pero tampoco será una espera exagerada así que tranquilos.**

 **Creo que por ahora eso es todo, en serio espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí me gustó escribirlo :$ Igual estoy abierta a cualquier crítica, comentario, pregunta, etc, solo déjenlo en la cajita de abajo y les responderé apenas pueda! Como siempre gracias por leer y por estar ahí, son los mejores lectores del mundo! Los adoro y les envío muchos besos, hasta la próxima(L) :***


	26. Sábado Agridulce

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora.**_

 **Este capítulo es una grosería de largo, ¿Cómo escribo viñetas de 500 palabras y no puedo resumir esto? Soy un desastre, lo se.**

 **Tanke 98** **: Bueno si en serio piensas que mi historia merece reviews tan largos como ese no me voy a quejar JAJAJA para mí mientras más escribas en esa cajita de comentarios mejor! Trataré de no extenderme en la respuesta porque ya tienes mucho que leer así que voy rápido: James y Lily son idiotas que incapaces de admitir lo que para el resto de nosotros está más claro que el agua. Sirius es tan Sirius, tan desastre y tan perfecto a su manera, normal que Marlene este loca por él. Y sí… Ella no se cuidó, sabrán más de ese tema próximamente. –Hasta ahora James ha demostrado que poco a poco va entendiendo de que se trata todo el asunto de la paternidad, Lily por su lado… Bueno, a ella le está costando un poco más; tratando de hacer todas las cosas perfectas y correctas la mayoría de las veces solo logra embarrar más la situación. Y en su relación con Adam y Snape es simplemente esa comodidad que ambos le dan, la costumbre también, esta cegada por la necesidad de estas dos. "Infantil" es la palabra más inocente con la que yo personalmente describiría a Snape jajaja pero sí lo es. Creo que todos opinan que Adam es demasiado bueno, no se, quizás sí o quizás hay algo raro, ya veremos. Hice lo que no quería: me extendí, pero es que un review así merece una buena respuesta, MUCHAS GRACIAS por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tu opinión tan detallada y te repito: si deseas seguir haciéndolo mejor para mí jiji. Te dejó para que leas el capítulo, ojala te guste u.u saludos! (PD: La verdad no entendí a que te referías con Harry siendo más "único" soy bruta, lo se)= )**

 **Ahora sí, busquen un café o un jugo, porque esto será largo. Ojala valga la pena:**

* * *

 **25\. Sábado Agridulce.**

-Aquí tienes, querido. –Le dijo Madame Pomfrey entregándole una taza de té.- Con mucha azúcar como te gusta.

-Muchas gracias, Poppy. –Respondió Remus, tratando y fallando de esbozar una sonrisa.- Por todo.

-Oh, ya basta, tienes muchos años agradeciendo por lo mismo. –Desestimó la mujer con una sonrisa.- Ahora tómate eso, te hará sentir mejor.

Remus asintió y no comentó nada sobre que al menos ese día ninguna taza de té podría ayudar mucho a su estado.

Estaba recostado en su cama de siempre, esa que usaba todos los meses desde los once años, con las cortinas cerradas esperando que Madame Pomfrey le diera autorización para irse a su habitación y seguir descansando ahí, en serio necesitaba hacerlo. Y esta vez no era tanto por el dolor físico, de hecho lo animaba un poco el sentir que había sido una buena noche, la transformación no había sido tan mala como había esperado y la poción había funcionado a la perfección, sonrió con amargura al recordar las palabras de Sirius: _Sabía que Snivellus tenía que habitar la tierra por alguna razón más grande que jodernos la vida._

Pero entonces su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea absolutamente amarga cuando pensó en la verdadera causa de lo miserable que se estaba sintiendo ese día. Lo que le había contado James antes de marcharse lo acechaba y lo atormentaba, haciendo todo el proceso de sanación muchísimo más duro.

Harry sabía.

Cómo se había enterado, Remus no tenía ni idea y James no había aportado suficiente información en su apresurada salida para encontrarse con su hijo. De cualquier forma, el cómo no importaba, lo importante era que el chico lo sabía y que él ya podía ir despidiéndose de esa relación que habían empezado a formar. Remus sabía mejor que creerle a James eso de que a Harry no le importaba su _peludo problema_ , lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo optimista que era ante cualquier situación. Remus siembre había admirado eso en James, tal vez era lo que más le agradaba sobre su amigo y quizás era porque él personalmente carecía casi por completo de ese rasgo.

Sabía que lo más probable era que ahora Harry se tornara distante y frío, con miedo incluso, lo entendía y no lo juzgaba; se imaginaba que habría escuchado mil historias sobre gente como él y que debía pensar que era un monstruo… El pensamiento hizo que algo en su pecho se encogiera con amargura, suspiró con pesadez. Le dolía que el chico al que ya consideraba como un sobrino, después de todo era el hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos, pensara así de él pero tendría que aceptarlo.

Tendría que aceptar que de esa relación que había forjado con Harry ahora solo quedarían los recuerdos de esa clase de _Patronus_ que de alguna forma los había unido solo para que ahora todo acabara.

Había pasado por eso tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

-Lo siento pero ahora no puedes verlo. –Escuchó que Madame Pomfrey le decía a alguien.

Remus suspiró y espero escuchar la dudosa voz de Peter, la naturalmente simpática de James o las escandalosas estupideces de Sirius. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando una cuarta voz fue la que hablo.

-No voy a molestarlo, de verdad. –Respondió Harry.- Solo quiero hablarle…

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al reconocer la voz del chico, no había esperado que quisiera hablar con él, mucho menos que fuera a visitarlo.

-Tu profesor no se siente bien, tendrás que venir a verlo más tarde.

-Él no es solo mi profesor, es… -Harry pareció pensar por un segundo pero al final cambió de idea.- Juro que será rápido, solo cinco minutos y me iré.

-Lo siento. –Cortó la mujer con determinación.- Tendrás que volver más tarde.

Imaginó que con eso sería suficiente y esperó a que Harry aceptara y se marchara.

-Entonces esperaré aquí hasta que pueda verlo, no tengo nada más que hacer.

Pero después de todo, ese era el hijo de James y de Lily y era imposible que no tuviera algo de su testarudez. Suspiró resignado, sabiendo que no se iría.

-Está bien, Poppy. –Se encontró diciendo, con la voz algo apagada.- Déjalo.

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa triunfante del niño y la mirada exasperada de Madame Pomfrey antes que le dejara llegar a su cama. Sus nervios aumentaban a medida que escuchaba los pasos de Harry acercándose.

Cuando abrió las cortinas, Remus se encontró con su expresión que definitivamente no era la que había esperado. Harry lucía nervioso, sí, e inseguro también, sin embargo no había rastro de miedo ni de asco en su rostro, lucía algo inquieto pero de todas maneras le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola. –Saludó el chico.- En serio no quiero molestarte…

-No me molestas. –Respondió Remus en un susurro.- Ven, siéntate.

Harry asintió y entró, asegurándose de volver a cerrar las cortina tras de sí, para sentarse en la punta de la cama. Remus se movió de manera instintiva para asegurarse de no tocarlo.

Se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo por un momento hasta que Harry lo rompió, buscando algo dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Em, te traje esto. –Murmuró sacando una rana de chocolate.- Quería traer más pero era la última que me quedaba.

-No tienes que dármela. –Dijo Remus algo atónito.

-Está bien, hoy iré a Hogsmeade y compraré más. –Insistió el chico ofreciéndole el dulce.- Tómala, siempre dices que mejoran cualquier situación.

Remus tragó saliva, sintiéndose verdaderamente confundido, y estiró la mano para tomar el chocolate. Se tensó un poco cuando su mano rozó la de Harry, esperó que él se alejara asqueado pero ni pareció notarlo.

-Es… Muy considerado de tu parte, Harry. Gracias.

-No es nada. –Aseguró encogiéndose de hombros antes de preguntar con cautela.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-He estado peor. –Respondió con sinceridad y una sonrisa amarga.- En verdad es más cansancio que otra cosa… Tú también luces exhausto.

-Lo estoy. –Admitió Harry frotándose un ojo con la mano.- Fue una noche… Diferente.

-Espero que no haya sido muy mala.

-Para nada. –Se apresuró a decir.- Fue interesante, no todos los días te enteras de que tu padre y sus amigos son animagos ilegales.

-No lo digas muy alto. –Le cortó Remus rápidamente.- Alguien puede escucharte.

-No hay nadie que… Bueno está bien, lo siento.

Remus asintió antes de soltar un suspiro y frotarse la cien tratando inútilmente de aliviar la punzada de dolor que sentía, tratar de comprender que hacía Harry ahí no ayudaba mucho.

-Supongo… -Murmuró pensativo.- Eso habrá sido lo… Menos malo de todo lo que te enteraste anoche.

-Yo… No creo haberme enterado de nada malo.

Remus soltó una risita llena de amarga ironía y sacudió la cabeza con pesadez.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Harry. –Le aseguró muy por lo bajo.- No porque James y Sirius te…

-¿Hacer que? –Preguntó, verdaderamente confundido.

-Fingir que no te importa lo que soy. No tienes que hacerlo solo porque ellos te lo hayan pedido, entenderé si decides tomar distancia y puedes irte ahora si lo deseas…

-No lo estoy haciendo porque ellos me lo hayan pedido. –Se apresuró a aclarar Harry, viéndolo confundido.- En serio no me importa, no cambia nada…

-Cambia todo, Harry, lo se. –Respondió Remus con un deje de tristeza.- Entiendo que quieras obedecer a tu padre pero…

-No hago esto para obedecer a James, por favor. –Bufó el chico como si eso fuera lo más absurdo del mundo.- Remus, _en serio_ no me interesa. Así como a los chicos y a Lily no les interesa, ni a Hermione ni a Hannah, ellas también saben y…

Remus sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago y por un momento llegó a pensar que vomitaría, era peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Entiendo que… -Se aclaró la garganta.- Que hayas tenido que compartirlo con tus amigos, supongo que el shock de…

-Yo no lo compartí con nadie. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Hermione fue quien me dijo, así me enteré, ellas lo han sabido durante un año.

Esa respuesta definitivamente _no_ se la había esperado. Miró a Harry, totalmente anonadado, y parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose algo perdido. ¿Cómo era posible que Hannah y Hermione supieran? Nunca habían demostrado que fuera así, en ningún momento su trato con él había cambiado, eran las mismas de siempre.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Se encontró preguntando.

-Se dieron cuenta hace un año, gracias al idiota de Snape. –Gruñó Harry.- Un día te hizo suplencia y les mandó una tarea sobre… Eso.

La mandíbula de Remus se tensó y tuvo que morderse la lengua en orden de no dejar salir las palabras tan al estilo Sirius que pasaron por su mente al pensar en Snape. A diferencia de sus amigos, él realmente trataba de olvidar sus riñas de adolescente y ser cordial con su colega pero había veces, como esa, en las que no podía evitar que su odio por ese individuo le llenara el cuerpo.

-Supuse que alguien se enteraría. –Dijo con la voz tensa. Suspiró tratando de mantener la compostura.- Aunque sigo sin entender por que nunca dijeron nada sobre…

-Porque no les importa. –Respondió Harry empezando a exasperarse.- Te conocen y saben quien eres. Igual que yo, sabemos que eres bueno y que definitivamente no eres un monstruo o lo que sea que lo llame la gente.

Remus hacía lo que podía para tratar de que el optimismo que empezaba a nacer en su pecho no se desbordara a cada esquina de su ser, aun era muy pronto para cantar victoria, tenía que estar seguro.

-Soy peligroso, Harry. –Susurró.- Incluso con la poción, puedo lastimar a alguien si no…

-Honestamente, Remus, creo que el hecho de que Sirius tenga una motocicleta voladora es más peligroso que tu condición. –Le cortó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No te tengo miedo, eres mi profesor y parte de esa extraña unión que ahora considero mi familia. –Se encogió de hombros.- No se tú, pero por mi parte nada ha cambiado.

-Entonces… ¿No estás enfadado?

-¿Por lo que eres? No. –Luego agregó con una mirada acusatoria.- Sin embargo lo estoy porque me hiciste contarte sobre mi horrible familia adoptiva y tú no me contaste tu problema, de no ser porque Hermione se apiadó de mí seguiría siendo el único sin saber.

Al ver lo indignado que lucía Harry ante eso exclusivamente y al ver que era el único sentimiento negativo que podía reconocer, Remus soltó una risita aliviada.

También lo invadió una increíble sensación de deja vu y no supo si fue por los comprensivos ojos verdes que en el pasado ya le habían dicho que no era un monstruo o por ese conocido rostro que una vez le había asegurado que lo que era no cambiaba nada. Lo abrumó la oleada de seguridad y calidez que se apoderó de él y tratando de no quebrarse le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a Harry.

-Supongo que no estarás tan cansado de escuchar que te pareces a Lily como sí debes estarlo sobre James. –Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Pero tienes muchísimo de ambos dentro de ti.

Harry se sonrojó y aunque sonrió se movió algo incómodo en su lugar.

-Bueno yo… -Se aclaró a garganta.- Creo que mejor me voy, los hermanos de Ron nos invitaron a un juego de Quidditch antes de bajar a Hogsmeade, ¿tú no irás, cierto?

-No me siento con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo aunque me encantaría. –Se lamento con un suspiro.- No creo poder aguantar tanta energía.

-¿Habla de nosotros o de Sirius? –Preguntó divertido.

-De Sirius por supuesto. –Respondió con una risita.- Que se diviertan, toma una cerveza de mantequilla por mí y mándale saludos a Rosmerta.

-Lo haré. –Prometió Harry y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para salir pero volvió a posar su atención en Remus una última vez.- Estamos bien, ¿no? Todo sigue igual.

-Todo sigue igual. –Le aseguró Remus con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. –Dijo divertido.- Ahora ve y disfruta de tu sábado.

Harry le sonrió antes de asentir y dar la vuelta para atravesar las cortinas y alejarse, dejando a Remus solo y aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose feliz y agradecido con James y Lily por haber tenido sexo irresponsable y haber traído al mundo a un chico tan increíble como ese.

Gracias a esa conversación sentía como todo el proceso de sanación empezaba a hacer efecto.

* * *

Harry se sentía un millón de veces más liviano ahora que finalmente había logrado hablar con Remus. Lo aliviaba saber que todo había salido bien y esperaba que la promesa del profesor de continuar como hasta ese momento siguiera en pie, no quería que las cosas cambiaran por algo que para él no tenía ninguna importancia.

Realmente había aprendido a ver a Remus como una parte fundamental de su familia, era como un tío o algo así, lo más parecido a uno que había tenido, le agradaba por sabía que podía conversar con él cosas que no podía conversar con James y mucho menos con Sirius, era como la contraparte racional y sabia de estos dos, Harry no quería perder eso.

Por ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver como resultaba todo, pero en el fondo tenía un buen presentimiento… Aunque tal vez tuviera que ver con que se estaba preparando para bajar al campo de Quidditch a jugar un partido con Ron y los gemelos antes de ir a Hogsmeade; los habían invitado durante el desayuno y había sido imposible decirles que no.

Harry esbozó una enorme sonrisa a la vez que dejaba su _Saeta de fuego_ sobre la cama, el corazón le latía muy rápido por la emoción de saber que por fin podría volarla, estaba seguro de que sería alucinante.

-¡No puedo creer que no me hayan dicho! –Exclamó Ron desde su cama.- ¡Son unos desgraciados…!

Posó la mirada en su amigo y puso los ojos en blanco; Harry le había mostrado el mapa hacía ya más de veinte minutos y aun lo estaba viendo con la misma mirada de estupefacción y traición.

-¿Quieres guardarlo de una vez? Alguien puede entrar y verlo.

-Ya todos salieron del castillo, nadie vendrá. –Respondió su amigo sin prestarle mucha atención.- No entiendo, ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¡Soy su hermano!

-Tal vez nunca preguntaste. –Dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- No es para tanto, Ron, ya te lo mostré y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

-Supongo… -Murmuró Ron.- Pero no entiendo porque nunca me dicen nada, es como si no confiaran en mí.

Harry desvío la mirada de él sin poder evitar sentirse culpable. Le había mostrado el mapa porque de alguna manera tenía que explicar el por que había vuelto a la habitación de madrugada, le había inventado que había querido chequear como estaba Remus y que le había preguntado a los gemelos como andar por el castillo de noche sin ser visto y así le habían dado el mapa.

Esa era una razón, la otra era que en verdad ya no le quería seguir mintiendo, empezaba a sentirse como mentirle a Hannah, no estaba bien y se sentía fatal hacerlo.

-No creo que no confíen en ti… -Trató de animarlo Harry.- Tal vez solo… No estaban seguros de cómo reaccionarían.

-¿Y que creen que voy a hacer? ¿Delatarlos? –Bufó el pelirrojo.- Que buena impresión tienen de mí.

Harry suspiró, en verdad no sabía porque sus hermanos le habían ocultado lo del mapa pero sí sabía porque él le estaba ocultando lo de Remus y se sentía mal. Entendía como se estaba sintiendo su amigo, hasta hacia menos de dos días él había tenido la misma sensación de traición y enojo al saber que le ocultaban cosas, entendía que sintiera que no confiaban en él porque eso era lo que él había pensado, que sus padres y Sirius, Remus y Peter no confiaban en él.

Ahora entendía que no tenía nada que ver, no era que no confiaran en él, solo habían temido que se asustara o que reaccionara de mala manera pero a final los había sorprendido… Tal vez Ron lo sorprendería a él, no podía saberlo si no lo intentaba.

Pensó por un momento si sería muy malo revelar el secreto de Remus… Pero después pensó que James se lo habría dicho a Sirius sin pestañar y eso lo hizo sentir seguro.

-Oye, Ron… -Le dijo, decidido.- Cuando volvamos de Hogsmeade… Hay algo que quiero contarte.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Ron confundido.- ¿Pasó algo?

-No… Bueno sí, pero todo está bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Entonces por que no me cuentas ahora?

-Porque si se nos hace tarde no te dejaré montar mi escoba. –Le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de desviar la conversación.- Muévete, nos deben estar esperando.

Ron sonrió emocionado y se levantó de la cama rápidamente para terminar de arreglarse. Harry tomó el mapa y lo borró antes de guardárselo en la chaqueta, los gemelos le habían pedido que lo llevara para que James y Sirius lo firmaran.

Tomaron sus escobas una vez que estuvieron listos y salieron del dormitorio. Bajaron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con sus dos amigas que estaban a punto de salir.

-¡Hey! –Las llamó Ron antes de que atravesaran el recuadro.- ¿A dónde van? ¿Irán a vernos jugar?

-¿Y por que haríamos eso? –Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque es mejor que cualquier cosa que estén a punto de hacer. –Bufó Ron.

-No lo creo. –Respondió la chica con indiferencia.- Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade a buscar unos libros antes del almuerzo.

-Como lo supuse, el Quidditch es definitivamente mejor que eso.

-No te mataría leer algo en tu vida, Ronald, de verdad.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, ni se habían saludado y ya estaban discutiendo. Se volvió hacia Hannah que los miraba divertida, no entendía como no se fastidiaba de esas peleas sin sentido.

-Buenos días. –Saludó a su amiga sonriendo, mientras los otros dos peleaban junto a ellos ajenos a todo.- En el desayuno dijiste que vendrías a ver el partido.

-Buenos días para ti. –Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.- Lo se, lo siento pero es que Hermione me dijo que iría a la librería y quiero pasar por un libro antes de…

-¿Antes de…? –Preguntó extrañado.

-Ya sabes. –Se encogió de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Quiero reunirme con unos amigos en el pueblo…

Harry se puso serio al entender de qué _amigos_ podía estar hablando si no quería decirlo en voz alta. Reprimió un gruñido de fastidio y se trago su opinión, no quería que empezaran a pelear ellos también.

-Voy a volar la escoba que me dio Sirius. –Le dijo, tratando de convencerla para que no se fuera.- Es la primera vez, pensé que querría verlo…

-¿En serio? Eso suena genial, Harry. –Respondió ella con sincera alegría.- Pero tendré que perdérmelo, en serio debo irme.

Esta vez si dejo escapar un bufido, no entendía porque sí podía cancelarle a él pero no al idiota de Malfoy.

-James y Lily vendrán hoy. –Le recordó, como último recurso.- Y Sirius también, seguro querrán verte y saludarte.

-No estaré todo el día con Dra… Con mis amigos. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Solo un rato y después me reuniré con ustedes, en las tres escobas, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry suspiró resignado y esbozó una mueca de fastidio, odiaba cuando no podía convencerla.

-Está bien. –Aceptó a regañadientes.- Ve con tus _amigos_ y después nos vemos.

-Aww, no estés molesto. –Se burló ella dándole una palmadita juguetona en la mejilla.- Se que vas a extrañarme pero no es para tanto.

Hannah no apartó su mano y Harry inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia ésta, posó los ojos en los de su mejor amiga.

-¿Podemos hacer algo juntos? –Se encontró preguntando.- Solo tú y yo, antes de volver al castillo o mañana si no da tiempo.

-Seguro. –Respondió ella con una sonrisita algo tímida, apartó su mano.- Siempre podemos hacer algo juntos.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose sinceramente aliviado. No era que ellos no pasaran tiempo juntos, después de todo estaban en la misma casa y veían las mismas clases, al final pasaba más tiempo con ella que Malfoy, sin embargo la mayoría de las veces estaban acompañados por Ron y Hermione, no le molestaba pero con el Slytherin estaban ellos dos _solos_ y había algo en eso que no le parecía norma y definitivamente no le gustaba. No le gustaba que Hannah usara su sábado para estar con Malfoy y no con él, lo hacía sentir como en una competencia que ni sabía que estaba corriendo y en la que además iba en segundo lugar.

-Por cierto, ¿has podido hablar con Remus? –Preguntó ella en un susurro para que sus amigos no escucharan.

-Lo hice. –Asintió, pasando por alto los detalles de su noche anterior.- Estamos bien.

-¿Sí? ¿No le molesto que supiéramos?

-No, creo que estaba algo feliz incluso. –Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Supongo que le alegra que no lo juzguemos.

Por suerte Ron y Hermione seguían muy envueltos en su pelea como para prestarles atención.

-Por supuesto que no lo haríamos. –Dijo Hannah con determinación.- Es una gran persona y eso es lo que importa.

Harry le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, ella de verdad era la mejor y definitivamente Malfoy no merecía pasar tanto tiempo a su lado.

-¡Ni siquiera has leído libros muggle para saber si son mejores que los mágicos, Ron! –Exclamó Hermione, exasperada, sacando a Harry y a Hannah de su burbuja.- ¡No opines de algo de lo que no sabes!

-¡Tú siempre opinas de Quidditch! ¡Y creo saber más sobre libros que tú sobre eso!

-¡Okay! Suficiente de ustedes por un rato. –Intervino Hannah tomando a su amiga del brazo.- Será mejor que nos vayamos, los libros nos esperan.

Hermione le dedicó una última mirada indignada a Ron antes de hacer caso a Hannah y seguirla y desaparecer tras el retrato.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerla rabiar? –Le preguntó Harry a Ron, mitad interesado mitad casando.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo no soy, es ella! –Exclamó el pelirrojo luciendo ofendido.- ¡Siempre busca pelear conmigo!

Harry subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva, preguntándose si en serio Ron se creía eso.

-Como sea, mejor vayamos antes de que…

-¡¿Van a ir a jugar?!

Se volvió para ver quien era y sonrió divertido cuando se encontró con Ginny que veía entre ellos y sus escobas con una sincera expresión de ilusión y emoción.

-Hola, Ginny. –La saludó con una sonrisa.- Sí, a eso íbamos de hecho, Fred y George nos esperan en el campo…

-¡Eso es genial! –Exclamó la niña.- ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

-Pues…

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –Respondió Ron fastidiado.- No queremos jugar contigo.

-No te pregunté a ti, tarado. –Le espetó su hermana, enfadada, antes de volverse hacia Harry sonriendo de nuevo.- ¿Puedo jugar, Harry?

-Yo no tengo problema. –Dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros.- Mientras más seamos pues mejor.

-Ella ni siquiera sabe jugar. –Gruñó Ron.

-Se jugar y un millón de veces mejor que tú. –Le dijo con una mirada asesina.

-Mamá no te deja subirte a una escoba.

-¿Tú ves a mamá por aquí, Ron? –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Voy a jugar sin importar lo que digas. Además Harry dijo que me prestaría su _saeta._

-¡Me la va a prestar a mí! ¿Verdad, Harry?

-Puedo prestársela a ambos, no me importa. –Se apresuró a aclarar Harry, tratando de no quedar en medio de su riña.- Claro, después de que yo la use.

-¿Ves? –Le dijo Ginny a Ron con autosuficiencia.- Ahora vámonos, se hará tarde.

Y sin decir más nada, les pasó por un lado y caminó hacia la salida de la sala común.

-¿Por qué tenías que decirle que sí? –Preguntó Ron fastidiado, a la vez que la seguían.- ¡Ahora no se nos quitará de encima!

-Vamos, déjala que juegue un rato, no le hará mal a nadie.

Ron gruñó y murmuró algunas malas palabras pero no volvió a poner peros sobre su hermana en todo el camino hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Una vez ahí, Harry sintió que el corazón le explotaría de emoción. Era inmenso. No tanto como la del Mundial, obviamente, pero sí mucho más al que James lo había llevado en el verano; había una energía increíble y se sentía genial estar ahí. En ese momento de verdad odió el bendito Torneo por privarlo de la oportunidad de jugar ahí más seguido.

-¿Dónde les dijeron los gemelos que estarían? –Preguntó Ginny, buscando a sus hermanos con la mirada.- No los veo en ningún lado…

-No lo se, pero supongo que…

-¡Ron, atrápala! –Gritó alguien por encima de ellos.

Por suerte, los reflejos de Harry eran bastante rápidos y le dio tiempo de tomar a su amigo por el brazo y alejarlo del camino de una quaffle que había caído del cielo, literalmente.

-¿Pero que…? –Balbuceó el pelirrojo, algo asustado por lo repentino del ataque antes de subir la mirada y gruñir.- ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Pudieron matarme!

-¡Esa era la idea! –Exclamó uno de los gemelos desde su escoba, unos centímetros encima de ellos.

-¿Y así quieres ser Guardián? –Preguntó el otro.- Debes mejorar esos reflejos, Ron.

El chico les dedicó una mirada asesina un poco sonrojado, Ginny por su parte se estaba riendo de lo lindo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó uno a su hermana, confundido.

-Harry me invito a jugar. –Respondió la chica sonriente.

-No es cierto. –Murmuró Ron malhumorado.

-Sí lo hice. –Intervino Harry, dedicándole una mirada significativa a su amigo.- Supuse que nos serviría otra jugadora.

-Mamá nos asesinará si se entera. –Le recordó Ron a sus hermanos.

-Mamá ya quiere asesinarnos de cualquier forma. –Rió el que parecía ser George.- Lo importante es que no se entere.

-Y que nadie hable al respecto. –Añadió Fred con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que bajaba hasta el piso.- Ven, Ginny, busquemos una escoba.

La chica asintió ansiosamente antes de seguir a su hermano hacia los vestuarios en busca de una escoba para que jugara.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estás esperando? –Le preguntó Ron, volviendo a sonreír emocionado.- ¡Pruébala!

Harry entendió de lo que hablaba al ver la mirada de su amigo puesta en su _Saeta_ _de Fuego_. Esbozó una inmensa sonrisa a la vez que empezaba a sentir como el corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho debido a la anticipación.

Sin perder más tiempo, se subió a la escoba y pateó el silencio, elevándose en el aire con una rapidez que le hizo sentir un conocido vacío en el estómago.

Quiso reír y llorar ante lo estable que era la _Saeta_ , hacía que todas las escobas que había volado antes parecieran tan desequilibradas como una bicicleta muggle. Se inclinó solo un poco hacia delante y salió disparado hacia el otro lado del campo en menos de cinco segundos, el viento dándole en el rostro con tal fuerza que casi pensó que perdería sus anteojos.

Con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro Harry empezó a volar por todo el campo de Quidditch, haciendo piruetas y maniobras que nunca habría podido hacer con las asquerosas escobas con las que había aprendido a volar, ni siquiera con la que James le había prestado lo habría conseguido. Rió emocionado y feliz a la vez que daba vueltas por el aire, el corazón apunto de estallarle y la adrenalina recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Esos días en los Orfanatos en los que había crecido peleándose con otros niños por una escoba que apenas y volaba parecían ahora tan lejanos, como si nunca hubieran existido; no tendría que pasar por algo así nunca más. Gracias a Sirius ahora tenía su propia escoba.

-¡Deja de lucirte y baja aquí! –Escuchó que le gritaba uno de los gemelos.- ¡Es mi turno!

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –Respondió el otro.- ¡Yo la usaré primero!

-¡Ninguno la usara antes que yo! –Les dijo Ron.- ¡Yo soy su amigo e iré primero!

-¡Yo también quiero usarla! –Se metió Ginny.- ¡Harry me prometió que me dejaría usarla!

Harry volvió a reír y bajó hacia ellos, definitivamente lo mejor de su escoba era tener gente con quien compartirla.

El primero en usarla, por razones obvias, fue Ron, que lucía igual de extasiado como él se había sentido pero no se había atrevido a hacer tantas piruetas en el aire como Harry.

La siguiente fue Ginny, quien sorprendió muchísimo a Harry con su forma tan extraordinaria de volar, lo hacía muy bien para tener trece, casi se veía que tuviera más edad.

Casi tuvo un mini-infarto cuando los gemelos empezaron a pelearse por su escoba como si se tratara de un muñeco de hule. Por suerte la pelea acabo con una pelea de pulgares en la que ganó Fred que fue el primero de los dos en usarla. Harry creyó que sus piruetas habían sido arriesgadas hasta que vio a esos dos en el aire.

-¡Eso fue lo más alucinante que he hecho en mi vida! –Exclamó George cuando volvió al piso.- Bueno, top diez a menos.

-No se como harás, Harry. –Le dijo Ron.- Pero tienes que entrar en el equipo el próximo año.

-¡Sí! ¡Con esa escoba podrás vencer a Malfoy! –Dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Harry podría vencerlo con una escoba ordinaria. –Rió Fred.- Malfoy persigue la Snitch como un mediocre.

Oh, ¿entonces Malfoy era el buscador de Slytherin? Ahora Harry se sentía más determinado que nunca a entrar en el equipo.

-¡Bien, juguemos! Ginny, tú harás equipo con Fred y conmigo, Harry y Ron que se las arreglen solos.

-Lamentablemente no conseguimos que Hooch nos prestara una Snitch. –Fred puso los ojos en blanco.- No confía lo suficiente en nosotros.

-Así que solo tendremos que jugar con la Quaffle; igual nos divertiremos.

Harry no dudaba que se divertirían, no era la primera vez que jugaría solo anotando, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, después de todo la posición que más le gustaba era la de buscador y saber que no podría perseguir la pequeña pelotita dorada apestaba. Recordó que James tenía una que habían usado durante sus juegos, tal vez podía pedirle que se la prestara o averiguar cuanto costaba una para comprársela.

Sin embargo la decepción pasó pocos minutos después de que empezara el juego, no hubo tiempo para eso ya que estuvo muy ocupado tratando de que los gemelos y Ginny no los aplastaran. No podía creer lo buena que la chica era, no solo sabía volar sino que además anotaba con una facilidad que lo hacía sentir incluso algo celoso, él era rápido y bueno con la Snitch pero anotando no era el mejor, en cambio Ginny lo hacía ver tan sencillo como respirar. No entendía porque Ron había dicho que no sabía jugar.

Y su amigo por su parte estaba demostrando ser un guardián muy bueno, Harry podía notar que le faltaba práctica y definitivamente más confianza en sí mismo pero definitivamente tenía talento, tenía que preguntarle porque no había intentado entrar al equipo. Se le ocurrió que podría invitarlo a practicar con él y con James en las vacaciones para que presentaran juntos la prueba al siguiente año. Sonrió, la idea de un verano jugando Quidditch se le hacía muy atractiva.

De repente, cuando llevaban casi cuarenta y cinco minutos en ese juego y Ron y él iban perdiendo por cinco puntos, Harry se encontraba volando hacia los aros con la quaffle bajo el brazo cuando reconoció una voz que gritaba en el suelo.

-¡Diez galeones al que arroje a Potter de su escoba!

-Por favor, Sirius, ¿puedes controlarte?

Harry se detuvo en el acto y bajo la mirada hacia donde había escuchado las voces. Esbozó una inmensa sonrisa cuando reconoció a Sirius parado al inicio del campo junto a Marlene. De inmediato dio la vuelta en su escoba y empezó a descender para acercarse a ellos.

-Es una escoba genial esa que tienes ahí. –Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa cuando Harry estuvo lo bastante cerca.- Debes adorar a quien te la regaló.

Sin responder, Harry se bajó de su escoba y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¡Lo hago! –Exclamó abrazando a su padrino.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-Vamos, no es para tanto. –Le respondió Sirius devolviéndole el abrazo.- Me alegra que la disfrutes, Bambi… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?

-No te estoy viendo de ninguna forma. –Respondió Marlene, divertida.- Solo que no sabía que fueras tanto de abrazar.

-Cállate, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

-Se que desearías que eso fuera cierto.

Harry rió por lo bajo y se alejó de Sirius, algo sonrojado por no haberse detenido a pensar que tal vez estaba siendo muy emotivo.

-Hola, Mar. –La saludó sonriendo.- Me alegra verte, no sabía que vendrías hoy.

-Hola, Harry, a mí también me alegra verte. –Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.- No pensaba venir pero cierta persona se apareció en mi apartamento rogándome para que lo hiciera.

-Sí, claro. –Le dijo Sirius con ironía.- Solo te propuse que nos acompañaras y te auto invitaste. Sabes como es, Harry, no puede vivir sin mí.

-De nuevo: se que desearías que eso fuera cierto.

El chico rió de nuevo y le dedicó una mirada escéptica a Sirius, algo le decía que el que estaba mintiendo era él. Estaba a punto de agregar algo al respecto cuando uno de los gemelos llegó junto a él y lo empujo hacia un lado.

-¡Señor Padfoot, déjeme presentarme formalmente! –Exclamó, dándole la mano a Sirius muy emocionado.- Soy Fred Weasley, su mayor fan.

-¡Quítate de en medio! –Le dijo George, empujando a su hermano para tomar él la mano de Sirius.- Hola señor, soy George y _yo_ soy su mayor fan.

-¡No, yo lo soy!

-¡Cállate, soy yo!

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó Harry confundido.- Ya lo conocían.

-Pero no formalmente. –Respondió Fred como si fuera muy obvio.- Conocíamos al amigo de tu padre no a uno de nuestros héroes.

-Hay una gran diferencia. –Añadió George.

-No se preocupen, muchachos, ambos pueden ser mis mayores fans. –Rió Sirius con un pequeño toque de arrogancia, bastante común en él.- Harry me ha hablado mucho de ustedes; me alegra saber que mis amigos y yo dejamos buenos sucesores aquí.

-Es un gran honor. –Dijo Fred con una exagerada reverencia.- Les debemos todo lo que somos.

-No seríamos nada sin ustedes. –Dijo George, imitando a su hermano.- Estamos en deuda.

-Por favor, niños, no lo alaben tanto. –Les pidió Marlene fastidiada.- Créanme que a su ego no le hace falta.

-Presten atención, chicos, siguiendo mis pasos podrán conseguirse una de estas.

Como respuesta, Marlene le propinó un manotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que pareció muy doloroso, haciendo que Sirius se quejara y que los tres chicos rieran. Ron y Ginny llegaron junto a ellos y Harry aprovechó para presentarles a Mar, decidió hacerlo simplemente como la mejor amiga de su mamá porque sí intentaba explicar su relación con Sirius… Bueno, no tenían todo el día.

-Este es un día memorable. –Dijo George fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima.- Hemos sido admiradores de su trabajo por años.

-Jamás pensamos que podríamos conocerlos. ¡Harry! Dales el… Em, el pergamino que te pedimos para que lo firme.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que buscaba el mapa, entendía porque a Marlene le preocupaba lo que pasaría con el ego de Sirius después de ese día.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Ginny viendo extrañada el pergamino.- ¿Por qué quieren que lo firme?

-Información súper confidencial, Ginny. –Respondió su hermano con solemnidad.- Te diríamos si pudieras.

La chica bufó y se cruzo de brazos con una expresión malhumorada. Harry sintió empatía por ella, sabía lo que era ser el único de un grupo en no entender algo.

-No te preocupes, cariño. –Le dijo Mar fastidiada.- No es nada de lo que quieras enterarte.

-Solo está picada porque ella tampoco sabe que es. –Dijo Sirius firmando el mapa, como Padfoot obviamente.

-Por cierto, no puedo creer que no me hayan dicho, de no ser por Harry no sabría que tienen eso. –Les dijo Ron a sus hermanos, molesto.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-No preguntaste. –Respondieron los gemelos con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Esa es una buena respuesta en cualquier situación. –Rió Sirius devolviéndole el mapa a Harry.- Es un alivio que lo hayan conseguido ustedes, James, Peter y yo estamos ahora más tranquilos.

-¿Dónde está por cierto? –Preguntó Harry ahora que lo notaba.- Se que Peter tenía que trabajar, ¿pero y James? Pensé que vendría con ustedes…

-Iba a hacerlo, subimos para ver a Remus antes de encontrarnos contigo. –Le explicó Mar.- Pero él se quedó en el pueblo esperando a Lily.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó algo atónito e incrédulo.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué más? –Bufó Sirius divertido.- Porque es un baboso enamorado.

-Cállate. –Marlene le puso los ojos en blanco.- No está enamorado.

-Eso es lo que él dice. –Rió Sirius.- Todos sabemos que lo está y un día me darán la razón.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en lo imposible que era que ese día llegara y sobretodo tratando de ignorar esa casi imperceptible y esperanzada sensación que nacía en su pecho cada vez que Sirius hacía ese tipo de comentarios sobre sus padres.

* * *

James sabía que siempre iba a considerar Hogwarts su segundo hogar, amaba volver y recordar todos los buenos momentos que había vivido ahí cuando era solo un adolescente despreocupado, sin obligaciones reales, le recordaba a tiempos más fáciles, lo hacía sentir que todo era posible y que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Lo que no le gustaba era que estar ahí _siempre_ iba a recordarle a ella, a ella y a todo lo que alguna vez había vez había sentido y que a veces parecía tan lejano pero muchas otras se sentía a pulgadas de distancia.

Ya se había hecho la idea de que tendría que pasar el día con ella y con el idiota de su novio, estaba bien, no era algo que lo volviera loco de felicidad pero lo había aceptado. No tenía que prestarles atención, él pasaría un divertido día con su hijo y eso sería todo, no había necesidad de darle vueltas al asunto. Pero esa mañana, cuando Mar había llegado a la cabaña y les había dicho que Adam no iría con Lily algo se había despertado entusiasmado dentro de James y de manera impulsiva les había dicho a ella y a Sirius que fueran a ver a Remus, que él se quedaría esperando que la pelirroja llegara.

La excusa que había dado para ese plan tan impetuoso era que tenía algo que hablar con Lily sobre Harry, y era cierto, en el fondo lo era… Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo para tratar de ocultar que la idea de estar en Hogsmeade con ella hacía que su corazón saltara de emoción.

Sí, Hogwarts lo hacía sentir como un adolescente y eso conllevaba actuar como un idiota impulsivo para poder estar a solas con Lily.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio sentada en un banco casi en la entrada del pueblo, fue un alivio ver que a sus alrededores no había prácticamente nadie tomando en cuenta que era día de visita.

Sigilosamente se acercó a ella por detrás y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se llenó los pulmones de aire, preparado para gritar alguna estupidez.

-Cualquier cosa que pienses hacer, Potter, por favor no lo hagas. –Le dijo ella sin moverse ni un milímetro.

James se sintió totalmente descolocado ante eso, la miro confundido pero después soltó una risita, al final siempre parecía ser ella la que lo sorprendía a él. Saltó el banco con agilidad y se sentó junto a Lily que tenía la mirada puesta en unos árboles frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? –Preguntó divertido.

-Sexto sentido. –Se limitó a contestar.- Y haces demasiado ruido al caminar.

-Vaya, vaya, Evans, nunca espere que tuvieras memorizado como camino. –Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa burlona.- Aunque en el fondo supongo que es normal considerando…

-Considerando que no te molestaste en tratar de no pisar las hojas secas del piso. –Lo interrumpió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Solías ser más cuidadoso al tratar de jugar una broma, Potter.

La poca inflexión y sentimiento con los que había dejado salir esas palabras hizo que James borrara su sonrisa y la mirara confundido. Trató de detallar su rostro queriendo entender que le pasaba pero no lucía enojada ni alterada, estaba como en neutro y no sabía cual era la razón, decidió pensar lo más obvio.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? –Preguntó con precaución.

Se sintió incluso más perdido cuando Lily se volvió hacia él con una expresión extrañada.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? –Lucía verdaderamente confundida.

-Oh… Bueno, ya sabes… -James dudó, si no seguía molesta no quería ser él quien se lo recordara pero algo tenía que decir.- La última vez que nos vimos no fui… Vamos, no fui muy amable contigo por irte a ver a Snivellus.

El rostro de la pelirroja se llenó de entendimiento y le puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si por no muy amable te refieres a que fuiste un idiota… -Dijo con la voz severa.

-En mi defensa sabes que no es mi persona favorita en el mundo. –Trató de defenderse sin poder reprimir un gruñido.

-Pero es una de las mías así que tendrás que soportarlo.

Normalmente se hubiera enfurecido ante esas palabras pero esa vez sintió más interés que otra cosa por como habían sonado, no muy… _Sinceras_ en su humilde opinión, se jactaba de conocer lo suficiente a Lily como para reconocer esos pequeños cambios en su voz.

-Puedo soportarlo. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Pero no por eso tengo que callarme al respecto.

-Sería una ingenua si esperara que lo hicieras. –Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica ante eso.

James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, había algo que quería decirle y aunque no estaba entusiasmado al respecto sabía que tenía que hacerlo en orden de llevar el día en paz.

-Lo siento, Lily. –Soltó rápidamente para no arrepentirse.- No por lo que dije… Pero sí por haber cagado ese día cuando lo hice, debo aprender a callarme.

Lily parpadeó varias veces, notablemente atónita ante sus palabras. James se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita, tratando de ocultar lo ansioso que lo hacía sentir no estar seguro de cual sería su reacción. Conociéndola y conociendo como era con él, podía disculparlo o podría gritarle e insultarlo, nunca podía asegurar cual sería.

Al final ella esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a ponerle los ojos en blanco, haciéndolo sentir más tranquilo.

-Muy atento de tu parte disculparte. –Respondió notablemente divertida.- Y definitivamente deberías aprender a callarte… Aunque no sea por eso por lo que estoy enojada.

James la miró estupefacto haciéndola soltar una risita; abrió y cerró las bocas varias veces sintiéndose confundido de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es por eso? –Preguntó sin entender.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Diversión. –Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.- Además, no todos los días puedo escucharte disculpándote por cagarla.

Abrió la boca indignado haciéndola reír más alto.

-Eso es muy… -No pudo evitar sonreír.- _Inteligente_ de tu parte, Evans. Aplaudo tu astucia.

-Pues muchas gracias.

-Entonces, si no estabas molesta por eso, ¿Por qué la cara de pocos amigos?

La sonrisa de Lily decayó un poco y se volvió más una mueca amarga, sacudió la cabeza y posó la mirada lejos de él haciéndolo sentir intrigado.

-No es por ti. –Le aseguró casi en un susurro.- No te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo.

-Estoy consciente. –Respondió James con una sonrisa confundida.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Lily suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior de manera pensativa.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Pevertine no esté aquí?

Volvió a verlo sorprendida y James no pudo evitar sonreír complacido al ver que había dado en el clavo, aunque algo decepcionado al saber que era su estúpido novio quien la tenía así.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tu expresión te delató. Debes ser una pésima jugadora de póker, Evans. –Bromeó.

Ella chasqueó con la lengua, fastidiada, antes de volver a suspirar.

-Sí, es por él pero… -Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.- No quiero hablar de eso, olvídalo.

Aunque sentía mucha curiosidad para saber que había hecho Pevertine para ponerla en ese estado de ánimo, James prefería hacerle caso y no hablar simplemente no hablar sobre él.

-Así que, ¿sabes a que hora vendrá Harry? –Le preguntó ella, sonriendo y tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ya debería venir, me dijo que a las doce. –Respondió James, chequeando su reloj.- Tal vez Mar y Sirius vengan con él…

-¿Dónde están ellos?

-Fueron a ver como está Remus.

-Ah, cierto… -La expresión de Lily se volvió preocupada, se acercó más a él para susurrarle.- ¿Cómo estuvo anoche? ¿Todo bien?

James movió la cabeza, realmente no sabía como responder a esa pregunta.

-Estuvo… Diferente.

-Tienes una cortada en la mejilla. –Susurró ella acercando su mano a su rostro.- ¿Pasó algo malo?

Ignoró el escalofrío que lo recorrió al sentir su tacto y se alejó de ella de manera instintiva.

-No pasó nada, es solo un rasguño. –Realmente había sido una cortada muy fea que por suerte Sirius había logrado curar luego de mucha sangre.- Estamos bien, Remus estaba bien la última vez que lo vi, solo necesitaba descansar.

Lily soltó un suspiro de puro alivio y le sonrió más tranquila. James le sonrió devuelta, siempre lo conmovería ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por sus amigos.

-¿Y por que no fuiste con ellos a verlo? –Preguntó confundida de nuevo.- Digo, no es que me moleste que estés aquí pero…

-Sí, pues… -James se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa.- Es que… Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Subió una ceja.

James suspiró, tratando de pensar como sería la mejor forma de decir eso, aunque sabía que no existía ninguna, Lily iba a estar furiosa.

Al principio había pensado no decirle nada sobre la pequeña _aventura_ suicida que su hijo había llevado a cabo la noche anterior, pensaba que no le haría bien a nadie que Lily se pusiera histérica por algo que ya había pasado y que no había traído consecuencias negativas… Sin embargo su parte madura había llegado para hacerlo entrar en razón, no importaba si no había pasado nada malo, Lily merecía saber lo que Harry había hecho, a él le hubiera gustado saberlo y se habría enfadado si se lo hubieran ocultado. Sabía que parte de todo ese asunto de ser padres era acerca de ser honestos mutuamente, al menos sobre su hijo.

-Okay, primero tienes que prometer que no te enfadaras con Harry… ¡Ni conmigo!

Lily entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y frunció los labios.

-¿Qué demonios hicieron?

-Primero prométemelo.

-Potter… -Dijo con un tono de advertencia.- ¿Qué hicieron?

James hizo una mueca de fastidio pero a final suspiró resignado. Sabía que no prometería nada y que definitivamente se enojaría. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos.

-De acuerdo. Primero que todo… Harry ya lo sabe.

Empezó a recapitular los hechos de la noche pasada tan rápido como podía y omitiendo algunas cosas que Lily no necesitaba saber, como que Harry ahora tenía en su posesión un mapa cuya existencia ella no tenía ni idea. Hubo un par de veces en las que estuvo muy seguro de que Lily iba a interrumpirlo para empezar a gritarle pero a pesar de que lucía verdaderamente enfadada y aterrada no dijo ni una palabra hasta que James terminó su relato.

-Y después de eso volvió a su dormitorio. –Finalizó él.- Lucía bastante normal para mí, creo que podemos estar tranquilos…

-¿Tranquilos? –Lo interrumpió Lily empezando a ponerse tan roja como su cabello.- ¿Podemos estar tranquilos?

-Eh… -Tragó saliva.- ¿Sí? Bueno yo creo que sí…

-¡¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquila?! –Preguntó empezando a alzar la voz.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hizo? ¡No solo rompió Merlín sabe cuantas reglas! ¡Puso en peligro en su vida! ¿Entiendes lo que…?

-¡Evans, por favor, cálmate!

-¡No me digas que me calme! –Le espetó de manera amenazante.- ¡Nuestro hijo se salió del castillo a mitad de la noche y tú me pides que me calme como si…!

-¡Como si nada hubiera pasado porque así fue! Merlín, Evans, por esto es que no quería contarte…

-¡Pero por supuesto que tenías que contarme! ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera considerar no hacerlo?

-¡Porque sabía que ibas a exagerar!

-¡No estoy exagerando!

-¡Lo estás, como siempre! –Bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse.- Estás haciendo esto algo más grande de lo que es, Harry está bien, nunca estuvo en peligro real…

-¿Y si se hubiera encontrado a Remus? ¿Qué habría pasado, James?

James tragó saliva disimuladamente, tratando de ocultar lo aterrado que lo había hecho sentir esa posibilidad.

-Pero no lo hizo. –Le cortó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.- Él está bien. Todo fue un susto.

-Un susto. –Bufó ella.- ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas y después me haces sentir como una histérica?

-Porque eso es lo que eres. –Dijo James ganándose una mirada asesina.- Baaa, no me pongas esa cara. Mira el lado positivo, nuestro hijo es un gran chico, deberías estar orgullosa.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó enojada.- ¿Por qué heredó tu total falta de conciencia sobre el peligro?

-No… -Esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.- Porque heredó tu exceso de compasión.

Ante eso, Lily dejo de verlo enfadada para subir una ceja, confundida.

-Y tu increíble necesidad de mantener a salvo a las personas que te importan.

La pelirroja relajó notablemente su ceño y bajo los hombros que había tenido erguidos mientras gritaba.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Todo que hizo anoche lo hizo pensando que estábamos en peligro. –Puso los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo.- Trataba de detenerme para que no me pasara nada.

Una sensación cálida le cubrió el pecho como cada vez que recordaba lo preocupado que su hijo había estado por él. James ya había tomado conciencia de lo mucho que ese niño había empezado a significar para él pero hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que él significaba para Harry.

-Y en caso de que te lo estés preguntando, no tuvo ningún problema con el _peludo problema_ de Remus. –Sonrió ante eso.- Es un gran chico, Evans, en serio lo es.

Lily suspiró y le sonrió devuelta, aun luciendo algo preocupada pero notablemente conmovida.

-En verdad sí lo es. –Respondió en un susurro.

-Se que todos siempre dicen que se parece a mí… Pero tiene muchísimas cosas tuyas, se vuelve muy obvio cuando prestas atención.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensanchó más y James imaginó que debía estar sintiéndose tan orgullosa como él cuando le decían eso.

-Pues tomando en cuenta que la única solución que encontró al problema fue atravesar un árbol asesino para detenerte de ir a jugar con un hombre lobo. –Dijo lo último muy por lo bajo, asegurándose de que solo él escuchara.- Creo que podríamos decir que le dimos cincuenta y cincuenta.

-Tiene lo mejor de ambos. –Dijo James sonriendo antes de soltar una risita.- Es gracioso, en verdad me dijo varias cosas que tú dijiste cuando te enteraste.

-¿En serio? ¿Como que?

-Bueno creo que lo más relevante fue que me recalcara lo estúpido que estaba siendo con esa misma mirada furiosa y asesina.

-¿De verdad te dijo eso? –Preguntó Lily sonriendo.

-Me lo gritó de hecho. –Rió James.

Ella le dedicó una mirada significativa pero que trataba de ocultar su diversión, sacudió la cabeza.

-No deberíamos dejar que Harry nos grite tanto…

-Tal vez primero deberíamos dejar de gritarnos entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

-Vamos, ya no nos gritamos _tan_ seguido.

-Estabas gritándome hace dos minutos, Evans. –Le recordó James, riendo.- Y nos gritamos la última vez que nos vimos.

-Pero... –Lily bufó resignada.- Está bien, nos gritamos mucho y tenemos que dejar de hacerlo.

-No lo se. Creo que te ves sexy cuando estás alterada.

-Debo lucir sexy todo el tiempo entonces. –Dijo ella fastidiada pero James pudo notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sonrió.- ¿En serio no tiene problema? ¿Con lo de Remus? -James negó con la cabeza.- En serio es un gran niño… Y muy valiente también, debemos estar orgullosos.

-Sí así es… Y por favor, no te pongas empalagosa cuando lo vea, Evans.

-¿Discúlpame?

-Ya sabes… -James se pasó una mano por el cabello.- No empieces a abrazarlo y besarlo y esas cosas vergonzosas que haces, sus amigos estarán con él.

-¡Yo no hago…!

-Sí lo haces. –Le cortó él con una mirada significativa.- Y es muy vergonzoso.

-A Harry no le…

-Claro que le molesta, solo es demasiado noble para decírtelo.

Pudo notar que a Lily le dolían sus palabras y a pesar de no querer lastimarla, esa era una conversación que había querido tener con ella desde hacía un tiempo.

-Yo solo quiero que sepa que… Que lo quiero. –Susurró Lily cabizbaja.- Eso es todo.

-Él lo sabe. –Le aseguró James.- No es necesario que lo abrumes para que lo entienda.

-Es solo que… -Tomó aire.- A veces pienso en todos esos años que pasó sin alguien que lo abrazara o… -La voz se le quebró un poco.- Solo quiero compensarlo, James, eso es todo.

-Te entiendo, Lily, en serio lo hago. –James suspiró y esbozó una mueca algo amarga.- Pero lamentablemente para nosotros, Harry ya no es un bebé. Es un adolescente.

Lily suspiró con pesar y a pesar de que le apartó la mirada James pudo notar que tenía los ojos brillantes, posiblemente por las lágrimas.

-Lo se… Por eso no…

-¿Por eso no que? –Preguntó él confundido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva. Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, solo con el viento y el ruido de los chicos de Hogwarts a lo lejos.

-James… -Lo llamó ella, rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Has pensado en tener más hijos?

Eso lo sobresaltó completamente. Por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal pero definitivamente le había preguntado eso, al principio no supo que responder ni por que le estaba preguntando eso, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Estás proponiéndome algo, Evans? –Bromeó tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.- Porque tengo la cabaña aquí mismo si deseas…

-Eres un imbécil. –Le cortó ella, poniéndose de pie.

James la vio empezar a alejarse de él sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota. No entendía como siempre se las arreglaba para cagarla con ella pero de nuevo lo había hecho.

Decidido a no dejar que ese agradable momento que habían estado teniendo se arruinara, se puso de pie y se apresuró a seguirla.

-¡Evans, espera, espera! –Le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.- Lo siento, en serio no quería…

-Déjalo así, Potter. –Lo interrumpió con brusquedad, sin dejar de caminar ni voltear a verlo.- Olvida lo que dije.

-Realmente dudo poder olvidar una pregunta así. –Admitió James.- Vamos, me agarraste desprevenido, no esperaba que…

-Solo olvídalo.

-No quiero. –Dijo de manera testaruda poniéndose frente a ella para evitar que siguiera avanzando.- Dime por que preguntaste.

-Quítate de en medio.

Trató de pasarle por al lado pero él se movió, volviéndole a bloquear el camino.

-¿En serio eres incapaz de madurar, verdad? –Le preguntó irritada.- ¡Déjame pasar!

-No, no lo haré. –Se negó él, cruzándose de brazos.- Dime.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de gruñir.

-Solo responde la pregunta, ¿quieres?

-Bueno… -James pensó por un momento.- No, no he pensado en tener más hijos.

Lily se le quedó mirando como tratando de adivinar si estaba siendo honesto y al final se relajó notablemente y asintió.

-Bien. Gracias por responder.

James la miró como si acabara de volverse loca a la vez que Lily le pasaba por un lado y empezaba a caminar hacia el pueblo.

-¿Qué demonios, Evans? –Preguntó él, poniéndose a su lado de nuevo.- ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?

-Por… Por nada.

-Nadie hace esa pregunta por nada. –Bufó él.- Solo cuéntame.

-No es nada… -Repitió ella ahora en un susurro pero después suspiró.- Bueno es que… Adam… Él si quiere tener hijos.

A James eso le cayó como una patada en el estómago. No entendía por que pero la idea de Lily teniendo hijos con alguien más, dándole a Harry hermanos que no fueran suyos, lo hizo sentir enfermo.

-¿Y…? –Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de no dejar relucir nada.- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú quieres eso?

-Yo… -Lily pensó por un momento pero después dijo:- No. No quiero.

James dejó salir un suspiro de puro alivio, ahora se sentía mejor.

-No… No puedo. –Continuó Lily.- Digo, claro que _podría_ pero… No se sentiría bien, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

-Em… No, de hecho no entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando.

Ella rió por lo bajo y se frotó los ojos con los dedos. James sonrió, complacido de haberla hecho reír.

-No se si esto tiene algo que ver, Evans… Pero yo creo que eres una excelente madre, vamos, eres demasiado fastidiosa para no serlo.

-Voy a tomarme eso como un cumplido. –Respondió ella divertida y fastidiada a la vez.- Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa… Es que yo quería tener hijos, antes…

-¿Antes…?

-Antes de que Harry apareciera. –Admitió.- Pero ahora ya no, no puedo, James.

-¿A que te refieres con que no puedes?

-A que no… No puedo estar ahí para un bebé y quererlo y cuidarlo cuando no hice lo mismo por Harry. –Tragó saliva.- Estaría mal.

James no respondió de inmediato, se permitió analizar detenidamente las palabras de Lily por un momento. Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo pero ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de que él se sentía exactamente igual. No se sentiría bien tener otro hijo, no después de lo que le habían hecho a Harry.

-Supongo que… -Dijo él con un hilito de voz, se aclaró la garganta.- Esa es la razón por la que Pevertine no está aquí.

-Algo así. –Susurró Lily.- Anoche intentó sacar el tema y yo… N-no pude decirle la verdad así que simplemente lo esquive, puse muchísimas excusas para no hablar de eso… Y bueno, por supuesto que se enojó conmigo.

-Merlín, Evans, en serio eres un desastre en las relaciones.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaba diciendo. Se tensó esperando el golpe, la maldición o el grito que ella le lanzaría, pero no llegó ninguna de las tres, lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue una sincera carcajada.

-Gracias por la honestidad. –Respondió ella divertida y mortificada.- Se que lo soy, no te imaginas cuanto.

-Tienes que decirle, Evans. No puedes guardarte algo así.

-Yo se… Y voy a hacerlo, de verdad lo haré.

-¿Cuándo? –Bufó James.- ¿Antes o después de tu boda?

-¿Después? –James le dedicó una mirada significativa.- Antes, definitivamente antes.

James asintió y siguió caminando intentando no pensar en la amarga sensación que le provocaba imaginarse la _boda_ de Lily.

-No se que pasa conmigo. –Susurró ella.- Yo solía hacer todas las cosas correctas, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando era más joven, creo que no cometía tantas estupideces.

-Um, eso es cierto. –Aceptó él antes de sonreírle.- ¿Pero te soy sincero? Creo que así me caes mejor.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo? –Preguntó ella sonriendo con ironía.- ¿Siendo un desastre?

-Exacto. –Se encogió de hombros.- Te hace parecer más humana.

Lily cambió su sonrisa irónica por una más sincera a la vez que se sonrojaba. James le sonrió devuelta, la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a verla sonreír así, no a él al menos lo cual era una lástima… Se veía muy bonita cuando lo hacía.

-Gracias, James.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser mi amigo. –Respondió ella.- Eres muy bueno en eso.

-Oh… Sí bueno, me lo han dicho. –Dijo él con falsa humildad.- Aunque no sabía que me consideraras como tal.

-Pues lo hago, cuando no estás sacándome de mis casillas. –Le dedicó una mirada significativa.- Pero el resto del tiempo me gusta estar contigo y me gusta criar a Harry a tu lado.

-A mí también me gusta, Lily. –Admitió James sonriendo.- Ahora, _amiga…_ ¿Me acompañarías a comprarle algo a nuestro mocoso?

-No le digas así. –Le pidió Lily.- ¿Y que vas a comprarle?

-Solo un regalo por su acción heroica de ayer.

-No deberías recompensarlo por haber hecho algo tan peligroso.

-No lo haré. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Es solo algo simbólico, quiero que sepa lo que significa para mí que haya entendido todo.

-A veces se me olvida lo sentimental que puedes ser… -Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Está bien, vamos.

James le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando con ella hasta al pueblo, esperando que Sirius pudiera retener a los chicos por allá todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Quería pasar el día con su hijo, claro que lo quería… Pero pasar tiempo con Lily también era una buena opción.

* * *

Harry supo que sería un buen día en el momento que vio a Sirius y Marlene aparecer, sabía que los gemelos no se despegarían de ellos ni un momento del día, como efectivamente pasó, y eso era genial, lo divertían muchísimo y ver la admiración con la que le interactuaban con su padrino era hilarante. Incluso Ron que lucía fastidiado por sus hermanos al final se había permitido divertirse.

Sin embargo, lo que lo termino de convencer de que ese día sería estupendo fue cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade y se encontraron a James y a Lily, Harry sabía que estarían juntos pero Harry estaba mentalmente preparado para encontrarlos en su estado natural: peleando como si quisieran asesinarse; por eso su sorpresa fue tan grande cuando los vio salir de una tienda de Quidditch luciendo… _Felices_ , divertidos, como si estuvieran pasando el momento de sus vidas, se reían e incluso parecían amigos, ni siquiera los comentarios imprudentes de Sirius logró incomodarlos ni sacarlos de ese estado de simpatía tan extraño.

Y Harry no podía negar que ver a sus padres así le fascinaba y le llenaba el pecho de mil sensaciones agradables, era tan inusual verlos así y sin embargo se sentía normal, correcto, se veían bien juntos como si de alguna manera James y Lily _encajaran_. Esto lo llenaba de algo extraño que le parecía esperanza, aunque no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba esperando.

Todo el día transcurrió así, con ellos actuando como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, de hecho la única vez que se habían separado había sido porque James y Sirius se habían apartado con los chicos para darles consejos sobre bromas y formas de saltarse las reglas, por supuesto los más interesados habían sido Fred y George.

-Casi con todos los profesores existen métodos para copiarse sin ser descubiertos. –Les contó Sirius.- Flitwick camina por el salón durante los primeros quince minutos así que es imposible pero después se sienta el resto de la clase y es pan comido.

-Y Binns no escucha ni lo que dice así que es perfecto para susurrar respuestas. –Añadió James.

-Descubrimos en segundo año que Snape nunca sube la mirada durante los exámenes. –Comentó George.- Solo escucha así que pueden pasar notas.

-Y hay que llevar los papeles ya cortados para que no escuche cuando los rasguen.

-Díganme… -Sirius sonrió con malicia.- ¿Descubrieron como copiarse con Remus?

Fred y George esbozaron idénticas sonrisas traviesas ante eso.

-Lo hicimos. –Respondió Fred.

-¿No le dirán, cierto? –Preguntó George.

-Por supuesto que no. –Rió James.- Ser soplones va en contra de todas nuestras creencias… Pero por favor díganos.

-Es el único profesor que no revisa los pergaminos. –Dijo Fred con un encogimiento de hombros.- Solo hay que escribir las respuestas antes de entrar y listo.

-Eso es brillante. –Sirius soltó una carcajada.- Pobre Moony, es tan ingenuo.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable ante esa conversación, no le gustaba copiarse y mucho menos le gustaría hacerlo con Remus… Pero no negaba que la información podía ser beneficiosa en algún momento.

-¿Y Mcgonagall? –Preguntó Ron interesado.- ¿Cómo se hace con ella?

Harry había estado a punto de hacer la misma pregunta y se alegró de no haberlo hecho en el momento que los cuatro se le quedaron viendo a Ron antes de echarse a reír ruidosamente haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

-Para eso la única respuesta es estudiar, Ron. –Le dijo James divertido dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.- Con esa mujer es imposible hacer trampa.

-Eso lo aprendimos por las malas. –Recordó Sirius con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Y nosotros. –Agregaron Fred y George.

-¿De que están hablando? –Les preguntó Lily que caminaba con Mar detrás de ellos.

-De nada. –Respondieron los seis a unísono.

Lo único que por poco opaca el día había sido que su mente constantemente viajaba a donde fuera que Hannah estuviera con Malfoy, era un pensamiento que lo amargaba y lo hacía ponerse de mal humor de inmediato. Pero afortunadamente, la chica no tardó en aparecer con su mejor sonrisa y disposición a acompañarlos por el resto del día.

-Pensé que no vendrías… -Le dijo él como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? –Preguntó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Te dije que llegaría.

-Supuse que no querrías dejar solo a Malfoy.

-No empieces, Harry…

-Bambi, ya te dije que no debías preocuparte por eso. –Se metió Sirius con su usual sonrisa de burla.- A ella le gustas tú, entiéndelo.

Como de costumbre Hannah solo se rió ante el comentario y Harry se sonrojó a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su padrino.

-Déjalos en paz. –Le dijo Marlene poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Si sabes que no tienes su edad, cierto?

-Hey, solo intento darles un consejo. –Se defendió él fingiendo inocencia.- Entiendo a Hannah, se lo que es tener que convivir con celópatas extremos.

-Aw, ¿hablas de convivir contigo mismo?

-Por favor, Mar, aquí la de los celos locos eres tú.

-Yo no soy la que se apareció sin tocar en tu apartamento para evitar que tuvieras una cita…

-Yo tampoco, solo me aparecí para ofrecerte una mejor opción.

-Harry… ¿Qué me dijiste que eran ellos? –Le preguntó Hermione, viéndolos confundida.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. –Confesó Harry.

-No creo que ni ellos lo sepan. –Comentó Ron divertido.

Al principio Harry había opinado lo mismo pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con esos dos más se daba cuenta de que posiblemente si lo supieran pero simplemente decidían no hablar al respecto, lo cual a él le parecía estúpido, incluso para él que admitía no ser la persona más observadora del mundo, resultaba evidente que Sirius y Mar se querían y les gustaba estar juntos. Solo había que observar como no se habían separado casi en ningún momento y como de vez en cuando caminaban tomados de las manos fingiendo no notarlo.

Una de esas veces que se separaron fue para que las chicas entraran a la librería, Hermione y Hannah no habían encontrado los libros que habían buscado en la mañana, dejándolos solos, momento que los gemelos aprovecharon para que James firmara el mapa también.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Fred cuando se los devolvió.- Ahora solo faltan dos.

-Pete estará en la selección esta noche. –Les informó James.- Pueden decirle ahí.

-Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia, escuchen bien: _ninguna circunstancia. –_ Les dijo Sirius como si hablara de un secreto de Estado.- Pueden decirle a Remus que tienen el mapa.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ron confundido.- Pensé que había ayudado a crearlo…

-Lo hizo pero cuando era joven y no _tan_ amargado. –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.- Después de la graduación empezó a hablar de lo malo que había sido crear el mapa.

-¿Malo? –Preguntaron Fred y George, ofendidos y heridos.- ¡Pero si fue maravilloso!

-Pero él opina que es una violación a la privacidad de las personas y bla, bla, bla. –Comentó Sirius, desestimándolo con un movimiento de su mano.

-Solo no le digan si no quieren que se los decomise. –Dijo James divertido.- Y que nos grite a nosotros por no habérselos quitado.

Después de eso empezaron a comentar sobre tácticas para hacer que Filch no los atrapara fuera de la cama en la noche. James y Sirius se sintieron sorprendidos al escuchar que los gemelos habían descubierto un hueco detrás de un cuadro del séptimo piso donde podían esconderse.

-No se por que nunca se nos ocurrió revisar detrás de los cuadros. –Comentó James pensativo.- Es un buen lugar para esconderse.

-Pero Pete es claustrofóbico así que posiblemente le habría aterrado meterse ahí.

-Cierto… -James se encogió de hombros sonriendo.- Bueno, han añadido un escondite nuevo a nuestro patrimonio, chicos. Bien hecho.

Harry rió por lo bajo al recordar como los gemelos habían brillado de orgulloso ante ese cumplido. A él también lo hacía sentir así saber que su padre y su padrino eran así de geniales.

Ahora se encontraban caminando hacia los carruajes, ya casi acababa el día y tenían que volver al castillo para la ceremonia de selección, le emocionaba conocer quienes serían los campeones aunque en el fondo hubiera preferido quedarse más tiempo junto a su familia, había sido un día fantástico, de esos que lo hacían cuestionarse que de hecho esa fuera su vida y no solo un sueño.

-Supongo que tendremos que mover nuestra actividad juntos para otro día. –Le dijo Hannah caminando a su lado.

Él se volvió a verla confundido pero de repente recordó la conversación que habían tenido en la sala común y entendió de que hablaba.

-¡Diablos, Han, lo olvide por completo! –Exclamó sintiéndose culpable.- ¡Lo siento, de verdad yo…!

-Tranquilízate. –Rió ella.- No estoy molesta.

-¿Segura? Si quieres antes de subir podemos…

-Podemos nada porque me estoy muriendo de hambre. –Le cortó ella, divertida.- Ya será mañana.

-Lo siento. –Repitió él, sinceramente.- En serio quería hacer algo contigo pero se me fue el día y lo olvide.

-Lo noté. –Le dijo Hannah con una sonrisa.- Estabas demasiado entretenido.

Él se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario y ella le puso los ojos en blanco.

-No hay nada malo en eso. –Le aseguró sonriendo.- Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

Harry le dedicó una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa, no le gustaba ser tan obvio.

-Gracias, Han. –Rió por lo bajo.- No se siente real, ¿sabes?

-Pero lo es, así que disfrútalo.

Él asintió y decidió hacerle caso, debía disfrutarlo, no sabía en que momento lo perdería.

-¿Es en serio, Sirius? –Escucharon decir a Marlene cerca de ellos.- No necesitan que les digas que armario de escobas es más espacioso.

-Cálmate, Mar, por favor, no te alteres solo porque nunca te lleve a ti…

Lo próximo que escucharon fue un golpe y las carcajadas de los gemelos y Ron, Harry los divisó y pudo ver a Hermione sonrojada pero aguantando la risa.

-Mejor vayamos a evitar que te quedes sin padrino. –Sugirió Hannah riendo.

Harry rió y asintió antes de caminar hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Deberíamos ir subiendo. –Estaba diciendo Hermione cuando llegaron.- La ceremonia empezará justo después de la cena y no quiero perdérmela.

-Yo tampoco. –Respondió Ron antes de ver a Sirius y a Mar.- ¿Van a quedarse?

-¡Sí, por favor quédense! –Exclamó George.

-¡Aun tenemos muchas cosas que discutir! –Añadió Fred.

-Yo me quedo. –Respondió Sirius sonriendo.- Quiero ver a los pequeños suicidas.

-En serio me preocupa el efecto que puedas tener en estos niños. –Suspiró Mar.- Sin embargo no puedo quedarme, tengo cosas que hacer mañana.

-¿Qué? Pero dijiste que te quedarías en mi casa hoy. –Dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo nunca te dije eso. –Le puso los ojos en blanco.- Tú lo asumiste solo.

-Cierto… Bueno solo quédate y ya.

-Que tengo cosas que hacer mañana, intenso. –Le repitió irritada.- ¿Estás sordo o algo?

-En serio no entiendo por que no puedes quedarte, ¿estás en tus días o algo?

Ese comentario, como casi todos los de Sirius, obtuvo reacciones diversas. Mientras los gemelos se echaron a reír, Ron y Harry adquirieron muecas de asco y Hannah y Hermione lo vieron sonrojadas y ofendida.

Sin embargo la reacción que más lo confundió fue la de Mar. Lo normal habría sido que le respondiera con una ironía o que lo volviera a golpear, esa vez simplemente su expresión se quedó en blanco, estuvo varios segundos sin decir nada como si le hubieran lanzado un encantamiento aturdidor.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Sirius viéndola extrañado.- ¿Te picó algo?

Esa pregunta la hizo salir de su transe y volvió a verlo fastidiada, poniéndole los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un idiota. –Se limitó a decirle.- Fue genial pasar el día con ustedes, chicos, los veré otro día, espero que se diviertan esta noche… -Miró hacia atrás y sonrió divertida.- ¿Creen que debería interrumpir para despedirme?

Harry siguió su mirada y también sonrió cuando vio a lo que se refería.

James y Lily se habían detenido unos metros detrás de ellos y lucían muy cómodos juntos, ella se estaba riendo de algún chiste que él había dicho y él prácticamente brillaba debido a eso.

-Déjalos. –Dijo Sirius sonriente.- James de dieciséis años está en algún lugar muriendo de la felicidad.

-Está bien. –Aceptó ella divertida.- Despídanme de ellos entonces… Nos vemos después.

A Harry no se le escapó como, mientras Mar se alejaba, Sirius no la perdió de vista ni un momento.

-Se que vas a extrañarla. –Lo molestó, divertido.- Pero no seas tan obvio.

Su padrino se volvió a verlo y esbozó su mejor sonrisa socarrona y arrogante.

-Ella es la que va a extrañarme a mí, Bambi, creo que es obvio.

Harry rió por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que digas. Ahora vayamos a buscar un carruaje.

-¿Por qué no subes con ellos? –Le sugirió Hannah con la mirada puesta en sus padres.- Eso les gustaría.

-Oh… Bueno, no lo se…

-Te guardaremos un puesto en la mesa. –Le aseguró Hermione sonriendo.- No te preocupes.

-¿No tienes problema? –Le preguntó a Sirius.

-Por mí ni te preocupes. –Rió su padrino.- Aun debo enseñarle a los chicos como repotenciar los artículos que compraron Zonko.

-¡Sí, por favor! –Exclamaron los gemelos muy emocionados.

-Eh… Está bien. –Aceptó Harry sonriendo.- Los veo arriba entonces.

Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano antes de empezar a caminar hacia sus padres que parecían ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por una parte no quería interrumpirlos pero estaría mintiendo si decía que no quería ser parte de ese momento.

-¡Niño! ¿Qué tal todo? –Le preguntó James sonriente cuando reparó en él.- ¿Te divertiste hoy?

-En verdad sí, fue grandioso. –Admitió con una sonrisa.- Gracias por venir.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Harry. –Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Nosotros también nos divertimos.

 _Se nota_ pensó Harry divertido.

Tras eso, Lily acercó una mano a su rostro y le dio una suave y rápida caricia. Eso y un abrazo al verlo fueron los únicos actos físicos de cariño que su madre le había dedicado ese día y en serio lo agradecía, había demasiada gente para que se pusiera empalagosa, aunque se preguntaba si habría una razón en específico para eso.

-Mar me pidió que la despidiera de ti. –Le dijo Harry antes de olvidarlo.

-¿Ya se fue? –Preguntó Lily sorprendida.- ¿Y por que no nos espero?

-Seguro Sirius la hizo hartarse de su presencia. –Rió James.

-Casi pero no. –Respondió el chico divertido.- Sirius dijo que se quedaría a la ceremonia y ella no podía porque tiene cosas que hacer… ¿Ustedes se quedaran también?

-No lo se. –Respondió James, viendo a Lily.- ¿Quieres quedarte? Si no puedo acompañarte y después volver…

Harry reprimió una risa y finalmente entendió porque Sirius se burlaba tanto de cómo su padre había sido en la escuela.

-Puedo quedarme. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Supongo que será divertido.

-Genial… ¿Y donde están todos?

-Ya subieron, dijo que nos verían arriba. Sirius iba a ayudar a los gemelos a mejorar lo que compraron en Zonko o algo así…

-¿Sí? Demonios, me hubiera gustado ver eso. –Se quejó James.

-¿Sí sabes que tienes treinta y uno y no doce, cierto? –Le preguntó Lily divertida.

-Lo se, lo se. –Suspiró él.- Pero igual habría sido divertido.

Harry rió por lo bajo y empezó a caminar junto con ellos hacia los carruajes.

Aunque le gustara que los gemelos y su padre se llevaran tan bien, el chico no podía evitar que algo lo incomodara al respecto, estaba seguro de que era una tontería pero igual lo estaba molestando.

-James… -Lo llamó, con algo de duda en la voz.- ¿Te caería mejor si fuera más como Fred y George?

-¿Ah? –Preguntó su padre, viéndolo confundido.- ¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes. –Harry se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.- Si me gustara más hacer bromas y meterme en problemas…

-Por favor piensa bien tu respuesta, James. –Le pidió Lily.

Su padre soltó una carcajada antes de mirarlo divertido y con ironía.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Le pasó una mano por el cabello de manera juguetona.- Me caes genial justo como eres, niño.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-En serio. Claro si a veces no fueras tan fastidioso como _ciertas personas_ sería mejor pero…

-Ignóralo, Harry. –Le dijo Lily divertida.- Le encanta que sacaras mi sentido común, en el fondo disfruta que los fastidiemos.

-Solo porque ustedes disfrutan fastidiarme y los complazco. –Bromeó James, antes de guiñarle un ojo a su hijo.- En serio, niño, es un alivio que no seas tan parecido a mí, al menos en lo que respecta al área de estupideces.

Harry le sonrió sintiéndose mucho mejor. La verdad era que mientras él, Sirius y los gemelos habían estado discutiendo sobre bromas él se había dedicado a reírse y no había aportado mucho a la conversación, era un alivio saber que a James no le importaba que no fuera tan fanático de esas cosas como él.

-¿Sabes que, James? –Preguntó Lily, sonriendo cuando ya estuvieron en el carruaje.- Creo que Harry estaría más convencido si le entregas tu regalo…

-Esa es una idea excelente, Lily. –Respondió James.

El chico los miró confundido y divertido a la vez; no había pasado por alto que todo el día habían estado llamándose por sus nombres y no por sus apellidos.

-Ten, niño, tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti. –Le dijo James, sacándose una bolsita de regalo del abrigo.- No te diré que espero que te guste porque se que lo hará.

Harry tomó el regalo, emocionado y esbozó una inmensa sonrisa cuando vio lo que contenía.

-¡Es una Snitch! –Exclamó feliz.- ¿Me compraste mi propia Snitch?

-Claro. –Le respondió su padre sonriendo.- ¿Qué tipo de buscador no tiene una?

-Esto es genial. –Dijo Harry tomando la dorada pelotita en sus manos.- Justo hoy estaba pensando en que me prestaras la tuya para practicar…

-Solo espero que no la utilices en clases como hacían algunos. –Comentó Lily viendo a James significativamente.- Y ahora, lee lo que tu cursi padre pidió que le escribieran.

-¡Hey! No soy cursi, solo detallista.

-Eres un cursi, James.

Harry miró la pelota confundido hasta que divisó que en letra muy pequeñita alguien había escrito: _Merodeador Honorario._

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sonriendo sin entender.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Bueno, como ahora sabes nuestro secreto eres uno de nosotros.

Harry borró de inmediato su sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada pasmada antes de volverse a ver a Lily algo asustado. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me veas así, ya me lo contó todo.

-¿Todo? –Harry tragó saliva y se encogió un poco.- ¿Y…? ¿No estás molesta?

-Lo estuve. –Admitió ella algo tensa.- Pero mentiría si te dijera que… -Suspiró y le sonrió.- Que no estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

El chico parpadeó, incrédulo, y le dedicó una mirada escéptica pero al ver que su madre no cambiaba su expresión, se atrevió a dedicarle una sonrisita.

-Entonces… ¿No vas a gritarme?

-Ya me gritó a mí. –Le dijo James con un encogimiento de hombros.- No me agradezcas.

-No grité… Bueno sí pero pudo ser peor. –James y Harry rieron y ella les sonrió.- ¿Hablaste con Remus?

-Sí, está mañana. –Les contó Harry, esbozó una mueca.- Le aseguré que no me importaba pero a principio no me creía…

-Que raro. –Bufó James fastidiado.

-Trató de convencerme de que es peligroso pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Insistí e insistí y creo que lo convencí. –Suspiró.- En serio no quiero que nada cambie, me dijo que no sería así pero no lo se…

-Si te lo dijo es porque en verdad intentara que así sea. –Le aseguró James con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Remus es un mentiroso horrible.

-De todas maneras, iré a verlo antes de la ceremonia. –Le dijo Lily sonriendo alentadoramente.- Y me aseguraré de que cumpla su palabra, te lo prometo.

Harry le sonrió agradecido y sintiéndose ahora muchísimo más seguro, la palabra de sus padres pesaba mucho y lo hacía sentir que el tema con Remus ya estaba cerrado.

Suspiró y recostó la cabeza del hombro de Lily, hasta ahora su presentimiento de que ese sería un gran sábado se había cumplido y esperaba que siguiera así hasta el final.

* * *

Lily se sintió verdaderamente aliviada cuando llegó a la enfermería y descubrió que Remus ya no estaba ahí, Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que acababa de darle el alta lo que significaba que ya su amigo debía sentirse muchísimo mejor.

Había tenido un día maravilloso, había disfrutado mucho junto a Harry y a sus amigos, con Sirius y Mar… Y con James. Tenía que admitir que esa charla con él al principio del día la había ayudado muchísimo a relajarse.

Lo único que pudo haber mejorado el día hubiera sido tener a Remus con ellos y aunque no había podido acompañarlos Lily no planeaba irse de Hogwarts sin visitarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Sonrió cuando llegó a la puerta de su oficina y vio que justamente estaba entrando, lucía muy débil era cierto pero lo había visto peor y tomando en cuenta que aun no pasaban veinticuatro horas desde la transformación, podía decir que se veía bien.

-¡Remus!

Él se sobresaltó un poco y se volvió hacia ella extrañado pero le sonrió con calidez cuando la vio acercarse.

-Lily, no esperaba verte. –La saludó.- Pero me alegra hacerlo.

-No pensaba irme sin saludarte. –Le dijo ella, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Bien?

-De maravilla. –Lily se alejó para dedicarle una mirada escéptica. Él rió por lo bajo.- Bueno, tampoco así pero no me siento tan mal como otras veces.

-Se te nota. –Dijo Lily sonriéndole con dulzura.- Luces muy bien.

-Que no te oiga James o tendré que aguantarme sus celos. –La fastidió Remus.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que sentía un leve rubor llenarle la mejillas. Remus definitivamente no era tan molesto como Sirius pero aun así le gustaba fastidiarla con el tema.

-No empieces. –Le pidió la pelirroja.- Y hablando de James… Ya me contó de la pequeña aventura de Harry.

Remus la miró sorprendido pero rápidamente cambió su expresión por una más inocente.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, lo hizo. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- No me mires así, no estoy enfadada.

-Por alguna razón no te creo…

-En serio no lo estoy. –Le aseguró ella.- Digo, fue increíblemente arriesgado y no te negaré que casi se me sale el corazón cuando James me contó…

-Naturalmente.

-Pero no soy tan obtusa para negar que… Que fue muy valiente. –Esbozó una sonrisita.- Y que estoy orgullosa de que hablara contigo.

-¿Te…? ¿Te contó eso?

-Sí y en serio está esperando que las cosas no cambien entre ustedes. –Le contó Lily antes de sonreírle de manera alentadora.- No trates de protegerlo de ti, ¿sí, Remus? Realmente te quiere en su vida.

-Lo se. –Suspiró con pesar.- Sin embargo sería más sabio que no fuera así…

-No digas eso. –Le cortó Lily con dulzura.- No es cierto. Nos necesita a todos, ¿de acuerdo? Y eso te incluye a ti… Eres su tío Remus.

Lily supo que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado al ver como el rostro de su amigo se iluminaba y se quebrara en una de esas sinceras sonrisas que era tan difícil sacarle.

-En ese caso… Estaré más que encantado de no proteger a tu hijo.

-Solo de ti. –Se apresuró a aclararle, divertida.- De todo lo demás por favor hazlo.

Remus rió por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de agregar algo cuando lo interrumpieron.

-¿Lily?

La pelirroja se volteó hacia la voz y se sorprendió al ver a Severus ahí de pie con su típica expresión y una poción en la mano.

-¡Hola, Sev! –Lo saludó con una sonrisa.- Que bueno verte aquí, planeaba hablar contigo durante la ceremonia de…

-No sabía que vendrías hoy.

Para variar, su tono fue más acusador que otra cosa lo que la hizo encogerse un poco.

-Estoy seguro de que olvidó comentártelo, Severus. –Se apresuró a intervenir Remus, sonriendo con amabilidad pero notablemente más tenso.

-Vine a pasar el día con Harry en Hogsmeade. –Le explicó Lily a su amigo.- Nunca te ha gustado ir así que no te dije.

-Tienes razón, sabes que no disfruto de ese cursi pueblo. –Dijo Snape con una mueca de desagrado.- En fin, solo vine a traerle a Lupin esta poción antes de ir a la ceremonia.

-¿Y para que es?

-Me ayuda a recuperarme más rápido. –Se limitó a explicar Remus, tomando la poción de la mano de Snape.- Muchas gracias, Severus.

-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, Sev. –Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.- Que bueno que ayudes a Remus.

Por toda respuesta, Severus le dedicó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pero que viniendo de él era bastante.

Lily sabía que Snape ayudaba a Remus más por obligación que por gusto y que no debía ser agradable para ninguno de los dos pero le gustaba creer que ayudaba a suavizar toda la situación con sus comentarios.

-Lo que me recuerda, Sev, hay algo que quiero preguntarte sobre la poción de Remus.

-¿Esta?

-No… La otra. –Vio de soslayo como Remus se tensaba incluso más pero lo consideró normal, bajo un poco la voz para que se sintiera más cómodo.- ¿Es normal que burbujee antes de que esté lista?

-Lily… -Intervino Remus.- Dudo que Severus quiera…

-¿Por qué quieres saber tal cosa? –Preguntó Severus con sospecha.

-Bueno es que como no puedes prepararla durante las vacaciones entonces yo puedo hacerlo. –Continuó Lily, sin notar las miradas que Remus le dedicaba.- Pero no estoy segura de si debe burbujear cuando…

-No la habrás preparado, ¿o sí?

Esa pregunta y lo perdido que lucía Severus ante todo lo que ella estaba diciendo la hizo sentir confundida.

-¿Por qué no lo habría hecho?

-Porque ellos no tienen el permiso. –Le informó Snape.- ¿No lo sabías?

Lily rió ante lo absurdo que era pensar que James, Sirius y Remus la hubieran dejado hacer una poción de manera ilegal que podría mandarla a prisión.

Pero dejó de reír cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella idea no era del todo descabellada.

-Pero por supuesto que…

Finalmente se volvió para ver a Remus y fue cuando notó la mirada suplicante y casi desesperada que éste le estaba dedicando y no tuvo que ser un genio para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Lily sintió como la ira empezaba a recorrerle las venas y tuvo que morderse la lengua con muchísima fuerza para no empezar a gritarle ahí mismo en el pasillo y delante de Severus.

-Por supuesto que no la he hecho. –Mintió esbozando una sonrisa forzada pero suficientemente creíble.- Pero pienso pedir el permiso para hacerlo y quiero estar segura de saber todos los detalles antes.

Remus soltó un suspiro de puro alivio y Lily lo miró de soslayo tratando de decirle que no se acostumbrara.

-Entiendo… -Dijo Snape, viéndolos a ambos con sospecha.- Bueno, los dejó para que sigan con su… _Charla._

-Está bien, Sev. –Le dijo Lily, aun con su sonrisa falsa.- Hablamos cuando acabe la ceremonia, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Después de que asesine a estos idiotas preferiblemente._

-De acuerdo.

Les dedicó una última mirada desconfiada antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo.

Lily esperó a que estuviera totalmente fuera de vista para volverse a ver a Remus con una mirada furiosa, el rostro rojo por la rabia y los puños apretados a ambos lados de sus costados. Él tragó saliva y la miró preocupado.

-Ellos me obligaron.

-¿Y cuando no? –Preguntó entre dientes.- Te salvas porque estás enfermo. A ellos los voy a matar.

-Lily, no creo que…

Pero no se quedó a escuchar lo que Remus tenía que decir, empezó a caminar hacia el gran comedor hecha una furia y pensando que el no hacer una escena delante de todos los compañeros de Harry sería lo único que podría detenerla de asesinar a Potter y a Black esa noche.

* * *

-¡Wormy! –Exclamó Sirius, saltándole encima a su amigo.- ¡Mi pequeño, hace tanto que no te veía!

Como de costumbre, Peter se sobresaltó ante el arrebato de su mejor amigo, haciendo que Sirius soltara una carcajada, siempre sería extraordinario lo fácil que era asustarlo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Le preguntó Peter sonrojado.- Mi jefe está por allá, no me llames así.

Sirius posó la mirada en el hombre que en ese momento se encontraba frente a la mesa de los profesores detrás de Dumbledore, que empezaba a decirles a los alumnos como se haría la selección, y a la izquierda de Crouch. Sirius soltó uno de esos gruñidos que lo hacían parecer más perro que persona, no entendía como Peter podía trabajar para gente así.

-Mírale el lado bueno, quizás te despidan y consigas un trabajo más divertido.

-Déjalo ya. –Le susurró James, dándole un codazo en el costado.- Y baja la voz, quiero escuchar lo que Dumbledore dice.

-No pensarán quedarse toda la ceremonia. –Les dijo Peter, notablemente nervioso.- ¿O sí?

-Lo haremos. –Respondió James con una sonrisa emocionado.- Queremos ver quienes serán los campeones.

Sirius rió por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco, él podía parecer un adolescente a veces pero James era un niño la mayoría del tiempo.

-P-pero será aburrido… -Peter tragó saliva.- No querrán verla _toda._

 _-_ De hecho sí queremos. –Sirius subió una ceja.- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que nos quedemos?

-Claro que quiere, Sirius. Adora tenernos cerca.

-Pues no cuando mi jefe anda por ahí. -Murmuró su amigo.- No quiero que hagan algo que me meta en problemas.

-No te preocupes, Pete. –Le dijo James dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Prometemos comportarnos.

Peter trató de sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca llena de intranquilidad y zozobra. Sirius entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, había algo en todo esa excusa sobre su jefe que no le cuadraba.

-¿Te sientes bien, amigo? Luces nervioso…

-Lo estoy porque si no te callas me meterás en problemas. –Tartamudeó Peter, estuvo a punto de agregar algo más pero entonces posó la mirada en algo detrás de James y Sirius que lo hizo lucir enfermo.- ¿Lily? ¿Qué estás…?

Sirius no supo si Peter terminó la pregunta ya que el doloroso manotazo que le propinaron a él y a James en la cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué mierda…? –Se volteó y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja.- ¡Evans! ¡¿A caso te has vuelto loca?!

-Sí, Lily, auch. –Dijo James, sobándose.- Eso dolió, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Síganme afuera. –Les dijo ella entre dientes.- _Ahora._

-¿Disculpa? No trates de decirnos que hacer. –Respondió Sirius, enfadado.- Baja tus humos, Evans.

-Lo único que voy a bajar será tu cabeza cuando la corte, Black. –Le dijo de manera amenazante.- Grandísimo imbécil inconsciente que…

-Lily, por favor habla más bajo. –Trató de pedirle Peter.- No quiero que…

-Tú ni me hables. –Le cortó la pelirroja apuntándole un dedo de manera amenazadora.- Te salvas porque estás trabajando porque si no tu cabeza también rodaría.

Peter tragó saliva y volvió a su puesto de manera automática.

-Lily. –La llamó James, viéndola sin entender nada.- ¿Quieres decirnos que ocurre?

-Les diré _afuera_.

-Pues si no nos dices no saldremos. –Sirius se cruzó de brazos de manera testaruda.- No me moveré de aquí sin una buena razón.

-Sirius… -Dijo James a manera de advertencia.

Lily le dedicó una fría y mortal mirada que Sirius le mantuvo sin inmutarse aunque sí algo preocupado en el fondo, sabía que nada bueno podía venir cuando esa pelirroja histérica lo miraba así, también sabía que si seguía haciendo que su enfado aumentara las cosas podían ponerse...

Reprimió un gemido de dolor cuando sintió las uñas de Lily clavarse con fuerza alrededor de su brazo.

-Les estoy pidiendo _amablemente_ que vayamos afuera. –Le dijo clavándole las uñas con más fuerza.- ¿Me harías el honor de seguirme?

-¡Bien, bien! –Exclamó Sirius, alejando su brazo del agarre de Lily.- Maldición, solo vayamos y ya.

Lily los miró enfadada antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar lejos de ahí.

Sirius le dedicó a James una mirada totalmente confundida pero su amigo simplemente se encogió de hombros, luciendo tan descolocado como él dejándolo saber que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez atravesaron las puertas del comedor Sirius escuchó como Dumbledore anunciaba el inicio de la selección.

-¡Oh, grandioso, Evans! Muchas gracias. –Gruñó con ironía.- Nos perderemos todo por tu culpa.

-¡No me interesa esa maldita selección! –Le cortó Lily, conteniéndose para no gritar.- Denme una razón, solo una razón para no asesinarlos.

-Lily, primero necesitamos que nos digas que hicimos. –Le dijo James sin entender nada.- La última vez que nos vimos estabas normal.

-Ella nunca es normal. –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.- Está loca.

-¿Sabes que, Sirius? Sí, de hecho sí estoy loca. –Dijo la pelirroja a punto de echar chispas.- Tengo que estar loca por haber creído que ayudarlos sería buena idea.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó James confundido.- ¿De que estás…?

-¿Pensaban decirme en algún momento que no tienen permiso para preparar la poción de Remus?

Sirius entendió todo de inmediato e ignorando la mirada asesina de Lily y la aterrada de James, puso los ojos en blanco y bufó fastidiado.

-¿Ese es todo tu problema?

-¿ _Todo mi problema_? –Susurró Lily de manera críptica.- ¿Todo mi…? ¡¿Es que crees que esto es un juego, Black?!

- _La campeona de Beauxbatons… -_ Escucharon decir a Dumbledore.- _¡Es Fleur Delacour!_

-¡Maldita sea, ya no perdimos la primera! –Se quejó Sirius por encima de los aplausos de los chicos.- ¿No podías esperar hasta que acabara esto?

-¡No, no podía esperar, maldito imbécil! –Le gritó Lily furiosa antes de empezar a golpearlo en el brazo.- ¡Tú…! ¡Me hiciste…! ¡Cometer…! ¡Un delito…! ¡Y ahora…!

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Ya deja de golpearme, Evans!

-¡Lily, por favor déjanos explicarte! –Intervino James, ansioso y tratando de calmarla.- ¡No tuvimos opción nosotros…!

-¡Me mentiste! –Le gritó ella.- ¡Te pregunté si tenías el permiso y me dijiste que sí! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

- _El campeón de Durmstrang… ¡Es Viktor Krum!_

-Lily, en serio lo sentimos. –Se apresuró a decirle James.- Pero es que tú no sabes cuanto Remus necesita esa poción, no sabíamos que más hacer.

Sirius lo miró atónito y honestamente sintiéndose algo traicionado. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa fase de James de no mostrarse tan arrastrado delante de Lily y verlo así de nuevo era un desagradable deja vu.

-Yo no lo siento. –Soltó sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía.- Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer por nuestro amigo.

-Sirius… -Le dijo James de manera suplicante.- Por favor…

-¡No me veas así, James! –Le cortó enfadado.- ¡Fue tanto tu idea como mía y no te veías muy preocupado al respecto!

-Eso fue entonces pero ahora…

-Oh claro ahora es diferente porque Evans está exagerando.

-¡Yo no estoy exagerando! –Saltó Lily.- ¿Es que de verdad eres tan obtuso? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que me hicieron hacer?

- _El campeón de Hogwarts… ¡Es Cedric Diggory!_

-Ayudar a Remus fue lo que hiciste, eso hacen los amigos así que actúa como tal.

-¡Los amigos no hacen que el otro cometa un delito!

-¡Por favor, Evans nadie va a enterarse! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué van a enviarte a Azkaban?

-¡Pues sí eso es lo que creo!

-Lily, eso no va a pasar. Está bien, debimos decirte y lamentamos no haberlo hecho pero…

Sirius estaba a punto de intervenir para repetir que él definitivamente no lo lamentaba cuando el sonido del Cáliz de Fuego, por cuarta vez, lo distrajo.

-Esperen… -Dijo confundido.- ¿Escucharon eso?

-¡No trates de cambiarme el tema, Black!

-¡No lo estoy haciendo! Es que creo que el Cáliz soltó otro nombre…

-Yo también lo escuché. –Dijo James.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya dijeron tres, por que...

- _¡Harry Potter!_

El ruido de gente y aplausos que había acompañado la pelea hasta ese momento desapareció para darle paso a un silencio sepulcral.

De manera inmediata los rostros de James y de Lily palidecieron como si acabaran de ver un fantasma. Sirius sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

-¿Acaso…?

- _¡Harry Potter!_ –Volvió a decir Dumbledore.

Escuchar el nombre por segunda vez hizo que los tres salieran de su momentáneo shock.

-No. –Murmuró Lily aterrada.

Sin decir ni una palabra, los tres corrieron de vuelta al gran comedor y se detuvieron de golpe en la entrada.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio y cargaban las mismas miradas atónitas que ellos debían poseer. Vio que Dumbledore estaba a la mitad del salón junto al Cáliz y con lo que Sirius reconoció como un pequeño papel entre las manos. De manera automática buscó a Harry y al encontrarlo pudo notar lo aterrado y descolocado que lucía el niño.

Pudo ver de soslayo como Lily perdía el equilibrio y se desvanecía, por suerte James la atajó en sus brazos antes de que cayera el piso porque Sirius estaba demasiado anonadado como para moverse. Sus ojos no dejaron a Harry en ningún momento mientras el chico se movía inseguro y temeroso hasta el centro donde el director lo esperaba.

Sirius parpadeó varias veces, el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, tratando de creer que todo estaba siendo un mal sueño y que pronto se despertaría y todo habría acabado.

Pero todo lo contrario, apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Bueno, en serio espero que esas 16.394 palabras de arriba hayan valido la pena. También espero no haberlos abrumado con tanta información, se que este capítulo fue un poco sobrecargado, trate de que fuera lo más llevadero posible pero la verdad no se me ocurrió otra forma de escribirlo u.u Espero que no me estén odiando por haberlos hecho leer tanto jajaja):**

 **Creo que era bastante obvio que Harry sería parte de los campeones pero de cualquier forma traté de no decirlo directamente para mantener al menos algo de intriga. También espero con todo mi corazón haber cumplido las expectativas con esa reunión gemelos-merodeadores que se que tanto esperaban, había planeado que fuera más larga pero como ya ven si seguía escribiendo esto se haría eterno, en fin, ojala no se sientan decepcionados.**

 **Siento que se me está pasando algo pero no quiero seguir escribiendo porque ya he hablado demasiado. Sin embargo antes de irme quiero darles las gracias a las personas que votaron por mí y por esta historia en los** _ **Amortentia Awards**_ **donde logramos varias nominaciones y digo logramos porque sin su amor y apoyo no habría logrado nada, ni siquiera llegar hasta 25 capítulos. No se que he hecho para ganarme lectores tan fieles y maravillosos como ustedes, todo este mundo es mi escape de la vida real y no podría estar aquí sin ustedes y no saben cuanto les agradezco eso(L) No se si gane algo jajajaja pero si lo hago será un premio tanto mío como de ustedes. Los amo!**

 **Y así con todo mi amor ahora quiero pedirles que si llegaron hasta aquí y les gusto** _ **por favor**_ **me dejen un review, esta vez sí se los voy a implorar porque no se imaginan las mil crisis existenciales que tuve escribiendo este capítulo y aun mientra escribo esto estoy sufriendo una porque ya me volví a extender ahhh. Por favor, hasta un corazón me servirá jajajaja.**

 **Ya los dejo en paz para que descansen de mí, les mandó todo mi amor y millones de besos, significan el mundo para mí(L) Nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD: Discúlpenme los mil errores de redacción y puntuación que debo tener pero la cabeza no me da para más y no pude releer.**


	27. Me Inventaré

**Aviso** **: _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora._**

 **¡HOLA! Mis crisis existenciales no aparecieron durante este capítulo, gracias al cielo, así que ya me tienen aquí y además con un capítulo más civilizadamente corto. Antes de empezar a responder quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me dejaron review la última vez(L)(L) En serio los adoro demasiado, gracias por dejarme saber que mis crisis valieron la pena JAJAJ Son lo máximo(':**

 **Paula : ¡Lamento haberlos dejado ahí! Pero si seguía escribiendo me iba a quedar sin dedos para los demás, lo siento): Peter y Adam son los dos nombres que más suenan por lo del Torneo, umm... **

**Nere** **: You're perfect(L) Gracias por tu review :***

 **Andrea : ¡Ains! Yo te amo a ti *-* **

**Liz Black: Si amas a los merodeadores has llegado a la historia correcta porque aquí lo que hay es amor de sobra para esas hermosos idiotas(L) La verdad era que yo tampoco era fan de ponerle la pareja a Sirius hasta hace poco, primero porque también me gusta verlo como espíritu libre y segundo porque that's my baby e.e Pero recientemente he desarrollado un lado débil por el Blackinnon así que decidí explorarlo aquí. Saber que he podido contagiarte un poco me llena de felicidad*-* ¡Gracias a ti por tu review y por leer! Más que encantada de compartir esta historia con ustedes :***

 **Tanke 98 : Empezaré diciéndote que si fuera por mí te doy carta blanca para que digas lo que quieras sobre Snap, pero se que hay lectores que les gusta y hay que respetarlos, no quiero herir a nadie así que nos quedaremos con "infantil" JAJAJA. Gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi Sirius! Como es de los personajes que más amo siempre me hace feliz saber que les gusta como lo he retratado. Remus por su parte se que puede llegar a ser cansado con sus complejos pero, ¿podemos culparlo? Vive en una sociedad que mayormente rechaza a las personas como él, le cuesta terminar de aceptar que tiene a mucha gente en su vida que lo ve como la maravillosa persona que en verdad es y no como el "monstruo" que definitivamente no es. Me alegra que en general te gustara la interacción de todos en Hogsmeade y en cuanto a Hannah, bueno, al final volvió con los chicos y no paso todo el día con Malfoy así que punto para ella(?) Marlene y Sirius son unos tontos que admiten lo suficiente pero sí, mucho más que James y Lily. Y en defensa de esta última, él suele crear esos mismos sentimientos diversos en mí así que entiendo sus arranques de locura jiji. Sabremos más de las reacciones épicas de todos por la selección de Harry aquí! No te preocupes por dejarme un libro en cada review, yo más que encantada de leerlo todo! Lo único que lamento es tener que responderte por aquí ya que lo hago todo desordenado y siento que me faltan cosas así que sorry por eso! Bien, te dejo para que leas y en cuanto a las groserías puedes escribirlas pero trata de encontrar un límite JAJAJA sin exagerar por favor que después nos denuncian a los dos! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, te mando saludos y espero que estés bien, nos seguimos leyendo(L) **

* * *

**26\. Me Inventaré.**

En esos momentos Lily no se sentía como ella misma, sentía que era espectadora pero no parte de la obra, era como si todo estuviera pasando frente a sus ojos sin ella poder hacer nada al respecto; la verdad era que aun seguía en estado de shock, había estado así desde que el Cáliz de Fuego había expulsado el nombre de su hijo.

No podía creerlo, lo que estaba pasando no tenía ningún sentido y ella simplemente no entendía nada. En un primer momento había jurado que había escuchado mal y que Dumbledore había dicho otro nombre y al entender que efectivamente había dicho _Harry Potter_ la sorpresa la golpeó con tanta fuerza que la hizo perder el equilibro y de no ser porque James la había atrapado se habría caído al piso. De hecho, si él no la hubiese prácticamente arrastrado hasta la oficina del director, donde estaban en ese momento, estaba segurísima de que seguiría clavada en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Llevaban casi treinta minutos ahí, esperando que alguien, quien fuera, llegara para explicarles que demonios estaba pasando y donde estaba su hijo, y aun nadie se aparecía. Lily sentía que sus emociones estaban librando una batalla dentro de ella; se sentía ansiosa y asustada, enojada y preocupada, tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar al mismo tiempo, casi se sentía capaz de matar a alguien y lo peor de todo era que su cuerpo parecía desconectado de estas emociones ya que no podía actuar en orden a ninguno de estas. Por suerte Sirius estaba ahí para exteriorizar todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Malditos imbéciles incompetentes. –Soltó enojado mientras caminaba a la oficina de un lado a otro.- ¡¿Dónde diablos están metidos?! ¿Tan difícil es venir a darnos una explicación?

Al parecer, pensaba Lily con amargura, más fácil era dejarlos muriéndose de ansiedad.

-Deben estar resolviendo este desastre. –Respondió James, que estaba parado junto a una ventana, notablemente tenso.- No deben tardar en…

-¿Resolver? No van a resolver una mierda. –Le cortó Sirius sin dejar de caminar.- No sirven para nada, ellos y su inútil Cáliz inservible.

-Inútil e inservible son lo mismo, Sirius.

-No me interesa, James. Remus se enferma y te traen a ti… –Gruñó el aludido antes de empezar a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.- ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

-No hemos fumado en trece años. –Le recordó James confundido.

-Pues este es un buen momento para volver a empezar, ¿tienes o no?

-No puedes fumar aquí. –Murmuró Lily distraídamente.

-¿En serio, Evans? –Bufó Sirius, irritado.- ¿No has hablado en media hora y cuando lo haces vas a decir algo negativo?

-Déjala en paz. –Le pidió James con una mirada significativa.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca para responder algo pero pareció pensarlo mejor porque la volvió a cerrar y se volvió hacia Lily para dedicarle una mirada de disculpa. Ella le sonrió a medias, no le había molestado su comentario, entendía que estaba estresado.

-En serio no entiendo nada de esto… -Dijo Sirius volviendo a caminar.- No entiendo como pudo ocurrir, ¿No se supone que la maldita cosa solo aceptaba jugadores de diecisiete años?

-Harry no lo hizo. –Le cortó James de inmediato.- Alguien tuvo que meter su nombre ahí.

-Yo no he sugerido lo contrario. –Respondió su amigo, viéndolo ofendido.- Pero si es un objeto tan sofisticado e inteligente debió saber que no era Harry el que metía su nombre. ¡Ni siquiera está en edad para ser elegido!

Lily tuvo un escalofrío ante la mención de esa palabra que cada vez odiaba más.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. –Admitió James, mortificado y pasándose una mano por el cabello.- ¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¿Quién querría involucrarlo en algo así?

-Pues yo puedo pensar en un par de nombres. –La expresión de Sirius empezaba a llenarse de odio.- ¿Soy el único que notó que Crouch lucía más misterioso y constipado que de costumbre?

-¿Por qué Crouch querría que Harry participara en el Torneo, Sirius? –Le preguntó James poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Entiendo que lo odies pero trata de pensar con coherencia.

-Tiene coherencia, su hijo es el mejor ejemplo de que lo demente lo lleva en la sangre. –Sirius pensó por un momento y luego movió la cabeza, como desestimando su propia idea.- Está bien, aunque él no tuviera nada que ver, este lugar está lleno de Mortifagos, yo creo que tenemos de donde escoger…

-Entiendo lo que dices pero dudo que Snape sea tan basura como para hacer algo así…

-Pues yo lo creo completamente capaz.

-Dumbledore confía en Severus. –Intervino Lily de manera casi autómata, sin ánimos para pelear con ellos por defender a su amigo.

-Lo felicito, yo no.

-Karkarov tal vez… -Dijo James de manera pensativa.- Pero no tiene sentido, es el director de una escuela llena de chicos de la edad de Harry…

-Y antes de eso era un maldito enfermo que estuvo en Azkaban. –Le recordó Sirius.- No confío en nadie con esa asquerosa marca en el brazo, James.

Entonces, lo que ambos discutían cobró sentido en el cerebro de Lily y sintió como su corazón se detenía.

-Esperen un minuto. –Les dijo, viéndolos con los ojos muy abiertos.- Por favor, díganme que no están sugiriendo que todo esto es obra de… -Tragó saliva.- De _él._

Los rostros de James y Sirius palidecieron casi al mismo tiempo y se vieron entre ellos, notablemente preocupados antes de volverse hacia ella quien los miró aterrada.

-Lily… -Empezó a decirle James.

-¿Es eso, cierto? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz y un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Eso es lo que piensan?

-Evans, no creo que…

-Pero claro que es eso. –Dijo Lily sintiendo como el miedo le calaba los huesos.- Él está detrás de todo esto, quiere que Harry entre al Torneo para… Para…

-Lily, no sabemos eso. –Le dijo James caminando hacia ella.- Puede ser cualquier otra cosa, puede ser un error, puede…

-¿Qué otra cosa, James? –Preguntó ella afligida.- Esta es la única explicación, quiere llegar a él, quiere lastimarlo…

Se calló de golpe al decir eso, la sola idea era insoportable y dolorosa, sentía las lágrimas de pavor queriendo brotarle de los ojos.

-Nadie va a lastimar a Harry, Lily, por favor. –El pensamiento parecía igual de terrible para James que para ella.- No tenemos que pensar así…

-Tú lo dijiste. –Lo ignoró la pelirroja, volteando a mirar a Sirius.- Dijiste que las personas morían ahí cada año, que por eso lo cancelaron que…

-Vamos, Evans, no vas a empezar a hacerme caso ahora. –Respondió Sirius algo incómodo y tratando de bromear.- Y no dije que _cada año_ solo que era un poco peligroso…

-¡No dijiste un poco, dijiste mucho! –Exclamó ella, empezando a alterarse.- Y él es solo un niño, no es mayor de edad, aun tiene mucho que aprender…

-Lily, mírame. –James llegó a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para obligarla a verlo.- A Harry no va a pasarle nada, ¿entiendes eso?

-Pero es peligroso, James…

-Ni siquiera estamos seguros si formara parte del Torneo. –Le cortó él con insistencia.- Solo son tres magos, tal vez no lo dejen participar. Y aunque lo hicieran, nosotros somos sus padres, sin nuestro permiso no puede hacer nada.

-¿Y si sí participa? ¿Y si no tiene otra opción? –Le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Entonces lo hará y saldrá ileso de las tres pruebas. –Le aseguró James con firmeza.- Lily, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando Dumbledore nos lo contó todo? ¿Lo que te prometí?

-No puedes estar seguro de que no pasara nada. –Susurró ella abatida.

-Sí puedo, claro que puedo. –Le cortó con suavidad.- Y lo hago de nuevo: te prometo que a Harry no va a pasarle nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily pudo ver en los ojos de James que él, en el fondo, estaba igual de aterrado que ella, y sin embargo ahí estaba, haciéndole promesas y manteniéndose fuerte, tratando de no desmoronarse para hacerla sentir mejor, para tranquilizarla.

Recordó que hubo un tiempo en que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerlo así, a su lado, apoyándola y asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Sabía que siempre iba a dolerle su ausencia en ese entonces, pero ahora se lo estaba compensando y se lo agradecía inmensamente.

La pequeña burbuja en la que se habían metido se rompió en el momento que escucharon la puerta de la oficina abriéndose, entonces apareció Dumbledore seguido por Snape y la profesora Mcgonagall; a Lily no se le escapó la mirada sombría que ocupaba el rostro del segundo, supuso que se debía a su cercanía con James pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –Preguntó de inmediato, alejándose delicadamente de él.

-Está esperando afuera. –Les informó Dumbledore con su usual voz calmada.- Quería unas palabras con ustedes antes de dejarlo pasar.

-Señor… -Dijo Snape con amargura.- ¿No cree que sería más prudente que solo los _padres_ del muchacho estuvieran presentes?

-Seguro, Snivellus. –Respondió Sirius con intención.- ¿Te acompaño a la salida o vas solo?

-Profesor, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Le preguntó Lily a Dumbledore, interrumpiendo deliberadamente a Sirius.- ¿Cómo pasó esto?

-Creo que es obvio... –Volvió a meterse Snape.- Que el chico ha empezado a demostrar su poco respeto por las reglas y su empeño en traspasar límites…

-¿Estás insinuando que mi hijo hizo esto? –Saltó James, con brusquedad y la mandíbula tensa.- No creo que haga falta decirte lo estúpido que…

-¿Creen que puedan comportarse? –Les preguntó McGonagall exasperada.- Esta es una situación bastante seria.

-Harry no lo hizo. –Dijo Lily sin pensarlo y aun viendo al director.- Él no pudo haberlo hecho.

-Eso mismo nos dijo él. –Asintió Dumbledore.- Y yo le creo.

Lily dejó salir un suspiro aliviado y vio de reojo como James hacía lo mismo, sabían que el que Dumbledore le creyera ya era una victoria.

-¿Entonces quien pudo haberlo hecho? –Preguntó James.- ¿Quién querría meter a Harry en algo así?

-Yo tengo mis teorías. –Susurró Sirius viendo a Snape de reojo.

-Me temo que aun no tengo una respuesta. –Respondió el profesor dedicándole una mirada significativa a Sirius.- Sin embargo les prometo averiguar el transfondo de todo esto.

-Y mientras tanto… Harry no tendrá que participar, ¿cierto? –Lily no pudo evitar sonar esperanzada.- El Torneo es solo para tres campeones, él no tiene que hacerlo.

McGonagall suspiró y el rostro de Dumbledore adquirió una expresión más grave. No tuvieron que responderle para que Lily supiera cual era la respuesta.

-Lamentablemente… -Empezó a decir el profesor.- Harry tendrá que ser parte del Torneo.

-¿Pero por que? –Preguntó James sonando afligido.- Ya eligieron un campeón de Hogwarts no hay necesidad de que haya otro.

-¡Es solo un niño! –Exclamó Lily, empezando a desesperarse.- No tiene diecisiete años, necesita nuestro permiso y por supuesto que no se lo daremos.

-Necesita el permiso pero es solo una formalidad. –Les explicó McGonagall.- Una vez que el Cáliz escupe el nombre es como si el competidor firmara un contrato mágico irrompible.

-¡Pero Harry no puso su nombre!

-Por desgracia, eso es irrelevante.

-¿Entonces lo dejamos así? –Preguntó Sirius enfadado.- ¿Solo lo lanzamos a los leones y esperamos que no se lo coman?

-No lo digas así. –Le ordenó Lily, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Lo estoy diciendo como es!

-Creo que sabe, señor Black, que nunca dejaría que ninguno de mis estudiantes ni miembro de mi casa se enfrentara a una situación que no este debidamente vigilada. –Le dijo McGonagall con severidad.

-Todas las pruebas serán realizadas con el máximo cuidado. –Respondió Dumbledore sin dejarse alterar por las imprudencias de Sirius.- Siempre poniendo como prioridad la seguridad de los estudiantes, no debería haber ningún daño realmente grave.

Lily trató de buscar consuelo en esas afirmaciones pero en ese momento resultaba demasiado difícil.

-Profesor, quien haya puesto el nombre de Harry… Quien lo quiera involucrado en esto… -James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- ¿No estará relacionado con…? El _asunto_ que nos contó el otro día.

-Entiendo lo que se deben estar imaginando, James. –Asintió Dumbledore.- Pero tengo tan poca información sobre el tema como ustedes.

-Sin embargo… -Intervino Snape.- Los eventos recientes pueden darnos una pequeña pista de lo que podría estar pasando.

-¿Eventos recientes? –Preguntó Lily confundida.- ¿A que te refieres?

-Gracias, Severus. –Dijo el director con gravedad. Luego se quedó en silencio por varios segundos con una expresión pensativa.- No quería comentar nada en caso de que solo se tratara una falsa alarma, sin embargo creo que sería conveniente que estuvieran al tanto.

Lily se sentía ansiosa por las palabras de Dumbledore pero la reconfortó un poco ver de reojo como James y Sirius lucían igual de perdidos que ella.

-Ha habido una desaparición en el Ministerio. –Les informó el director.- Bertha Jorkins, trabajaba en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, nadie la ha visto desde principios del verano.

El corazón de Lily primero pareció detenerse antes de caer a su estómago, haciéndola sentir enferma.

Sabía que la desaparición de un funcionaria del Ministerio no tenía que significar nada, podía deberse a cualquier cosa, podían existir miles de explicaciones… Pero también sabía que si Dumbledore lo estaba mencionando era porque había algo extraño detrás de todo y ella comprendía perfectamente que. Ya lo había vivido, todo empezaba con desaparición inocente a la que nadie prestaba atención y que luego se multiplicaba y se salía de control.

Por segunda vez en el día sintió como las piernas le fallaban, se dejó caer en una silla que tenía cerca, el peso de tanta información en tan poco tiempo abrumándola.

-Es como la última vez. –Murmuró con un hilito de voz, casi para ella misma.- Esta empezando de nuevo.

-¿Que? No, Lily por supuesto que no. –Soltó Sirius de inmediato.- Nada está empezando de nuevo, no digas ridiculeces.

En ese momento hubiese deseado no conocer tanto a Sirius, así no habría reconocido ese tono de negación que usaba cada vez que algo lo asustaba o lo preocupaba. Y nadie quería estar en una situación que causara eso en él.

-Aun nada nos indica eso. –Le dijo McGonagall, con ese tono suave que adquiría solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba.- No hay que alarmarse.

-Sí, Lily, tranquila. –Le susurró James poniéndose junto a ella.- Ya te lo dije, puede ser cualquier otra cosa, ¿hazme caso, quieres?

Claro que quería, era lo que más quería en ese momento, sin embargo todos sus instintos le gritaban que tenía razón y que no importaba cuanto quisieran calmarla, eso no iba a cambiar.

Se permitió relajarse un poco cuando James le dio un apretón reconfortante en el hombro que ella recibió gustosa y subió su mano para tomar la de él en agradecimiento. Entonces sintió la mirada de Severus quemándola furiosamente pero no pudo importarle menos, si tanto le molestaba bien podía acercarse y tratar de consolarla él mismo. Aunque en verdad no lo necesitaba… Ahí estaba James.

-No hay necesidad de preocuparnos ahora, ¿de acuerdo? –Intervino Dumbledore viéndola por encima de sus gafas de media luna, le sonrió con amabilidad.

Lily le sonrió devuelta con un poco más de ánimos; no sabía como pero desde que tenía memoria el director siempre había tenido una increíble capacidad de traer tranquilidad a cualquiera. La hacía sentir como una niña.

-Ahora debemos mantenernos en calma. Harry necesitará todo el apoyo que sea posible.

-Y saber que están tranquilos lo ayudará. –Agregó McGonagall dedicándoles a los tres miradas significativas.- ¿Lo dejó pasar?

Aunque no había nada que deseara más que ver a Harry, en ese momento Lily no se consideraba la persona más adecuada para tratar con él… Pero podía controlarse, tenía que hacerlo, si su hijo necesitaba que se calmara y lo apoyara eso haría.

Se puso de pie y tomó varias bocanadas de aire para después relajar su rostro y cambiar su expresión lívida y preocupada por una más pacífica y en control, aunque estaba muy lejos de sentirse así. Vio de reojo como Sirius y James hacían lo mismo, el primero volviendo a sonreír con la misma socarronería de siempre, mientras que el segundo se frotaba los ojos por debajo de los anteojos a la vez que dejaba salir un suspiro pesado antes de sonreír con fingida tranquilidad. Realmente eran buenos actores.

McGonagall asintió antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta para volver a abrirla.

-Potter, ya puedes entrar, tus padres hablaran contigo.

En el momento que Harry entró a la oficina y Lily notó lo nervioso e incómodo que lucía, le entraron ganas de abrazarlo para así protegerlo de todo lo que tendría que enfrentar. Por suerte, la conversación que había tenido más temprano con James seguía vigente en su mente y reprimió esos instintos en orden de no avergonzar a su hijo, se cruzó de brazos para controlarse y le dedicó a Harry la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que consiguió esbozar.

-Hey, niño, aquí estás. –Le dijo James, sonriendo como si nada.- Te estábamos esperando.

-Yo no lo hice. –Se apresuró a decir Harry, viéndolos a los tres con intensidad.- Les juro que yo no lo hice.

-Lo sabemos. –Le aseguró Lily, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, necesitaba eso al menos.- Sabemos que no serías capaz de algo así.

Harry dejó salir una bocanada de aire y asintió, notablemente aliviado.

-Ahora, Harry, en serio necesitamos que ganes esto. –Le dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.- Nos vendrán bien esos mil galeones.

-T-tú dijiste que… -Empezó a decirle Harry, tragó saliva.- D-dijiste que era estúpido y peligroso, que solo un loco suicida competiría en algo así.

Sirius se tensó ante el comentario y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de bufar y poner los ojos en blanco.

-Tú sabes lo que dice Remus, no hay que hacer caso a todo lo que digo, la mayoría son estupideces.

James rió por lo bajo ante eso y Lily, una vez más, admiró su capacidad de mantener una actitud tan relajada en situaciones así de tensas.

-Estaba diciéndole a Harry la suerte que tuvimos de que estuvieran aquí. –Les comentó Dumbledore.- Así nos ahorramos muchas lechuzas y vociferadores.

-Yo… Le dije al profesor sobre mis sueños. –Susurró Harry viendo entre James y Sirius.- Que tal vez tuvieran algo que ver con…

-¿Qué sueños? –Preguntó Lily confundida.- ¿De que hablan?

Harry calló la boca de inmediato y la miró como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba ahí. Volteó hacia James y Sirius pidiéndoles una explicación pero ambos ignoraban olímpicamente su mirada; bufó irritada.

-¿Quieren explicarme de que sueños hablan?

-Estoy seguro de que Harry y James estarán felices de hacerlo. –Intervino el director.- Mientras, estoy seguro de que Sirius querrá explicarme a mí más sobre el tema.

-¿Yo? –Preguntó confundido.

-Además creo que Peter aun no se ha marchado, supongo que a ambos les gustaría visitar a Remus antes de partir. –Continuó Dumbledore, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

Lily entendió de inmediato que estaba intentando el director y se sintió agradecida, en serio necesitaba un momento a solas con James y con Harry. Por suerte, Sirius captó todo más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

-Ah, claro, claro. –Respondió, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.- Entonces vamos.

-Excelente. Ustedes siéntanse libres de estar aquí el tiempo que quieran. –Les dijo el profesor antes de un carraspeó por parte de McGonagall.- Claro, antes de que se haga la hora de ir a la cama.

-Pero Señor… -Quiso objetar Snape.

-Severus, Minerva, por favor síganme. –Lo ignoró empezando a alejarse.

Snape lo miró ofendido antes de dedicarle a Lily una mirada inexpresiva y a James una de desprecio y darse media vuelta para salir rápidamente de la oficina. La pelirroja suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, esperaba que la cosa no pasara de ahí porque no se sentía con ánimos para lidiar con él.

-Aw, sabía que extrañaría hablar conmigo, profesor, se lo dije cuando me gradué. –Le dijo Sirius a Dumbledore mientras atravesaban la puerta.

La risa divertida de Dumbledore fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara y quedaran ellos tres solos en la oficina.

-Entonces… -Suspiró Lily.- ¿Qué pasa con esos sueños?

-Nada. –Respondió Harry con un hilo de voz.- Son las pesadillas que estaba teniendo hace un tiempo.

-Me dijiste que no las recordabas.

-A veces no lo hago. –Se apresuró a aclarar el chico.- Bueno, antes no lo hacía… Pero empecé a hacerlo.

-¿Y que sueñas? –Preguntó ella empezando a preocuparse.- ¿Qué ves en esas pesadillas?

-Veo… -Harry se volvió hacia James como pidiéndole ayuda y este asintió indicándole que continuara, suspiró.- Veo a Voldemort, está en una casa hablando con sus criados y hablan de… De mí.

A pesar de que no pudo retener un escalofrío, Lily sí hizo un gran esfuerzo para no dejar que su rostro reflejara el pánico que había empezado a sentir. No podía ni imaginarse lo aterradoras que debían ser esas pesadillas, le hubiese gustado consolarlo o ayudarlo y por eso le molestaba y la lastimaba que no le hubieran dicho nada.

-Debieron decirme. –Susurró.

-No queríamos preocuparte. –Le dijo James tratando de ayudar a su hijo.- No creímos que fuera necesario.

Eso, en lugar de animarla, solo la hirió más. Ella era la madre de Harry, ¿no era su deber preocuparse por él? Además que se creía en el derecho de saber ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero si se lo mencionaste a Dumbledore fue por algo, ¿no? –Le preguntó Lily a Harry.- ¿Has visto algo que pudiera explicar esto o…?

-No… No lo se, no lo creo. –Dudo Harry.- Digo, una vez estaban hablando de un plan para… -Tragó saliva disimuladamente.- Para buscarme y llevarme con él, dijeron que empezaría en poco tiempo… Pero podría significar cualquier cosa, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí, Harry. –Le aseguró James rápidamente.- Ya te dije, lo más seguro es que sean solo pesadillas, ¿cierto, Lily?

Por el tono en su voz Lily supo que una parte de él en verdad no creía eso pero que en ese momento no importaba, lo importante era tranquilizar a Harry; así que trató de sonreír y seguir la corriente.

-Pero claro que sí, no hay razón para pensar otra cosa… ¿El profesor Dumbledore que dijo al respecto?

-Eso, que tal vez solo sean sueños. –Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Que no debería darle muchas vueltas. –Suspiró y se ajustó los anteojos.- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Por favor?

Lily hubiera preferido que le explicaran más sobre esas pesadillas y el por que había escogido decirles a James y a Sirius y ocultárselo a ella pero decidió respetar los deseos de su hijo al ver lo afligido que lucía.

-Seguro. –Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres.

Harry asintió y la vio agradecido.

-¿Qué les dijo Dumbledore mientras estaba afuera?

-Que le habías dicho que no fuiste tú quien puso tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. –Le contó James.- Y que te cree, al igual que nosotros.

-Pues son los únicos. Y McGonagall. –Dijo Harry con amargura.- De resto todos creen que yo lo hice, los directores de las otras escuelas, Crouch, Snape…

Lily sintió una punzada de enojo clavarse en su estómago al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, no entendía por que seguía con ese empeño de pensar que Harry era James, se parecían claro, pero no eran iguales y él era incapaz de verlo.

-Al demonio con todos ellos. –Gruñó James.- No tienen idea de lo que están hablando, que no te afecten sus opiniones.

-Chicos, yo… -Suspiró y los miró con clara preocupación.- No quiero hacer esto, no quiero competir… Por favor díganme que hay una manera de salirme de esto.

Escuchar el temor y la angustia en su voz hizo que Lily sintiera como el corazón se le apretaba dolorosamente.

Deseó poder hacerlo, poder mentirle y decirle que no, que por supuesto que no tenía que participar en algo así, que no tenía que arriesgar su vida por algo que no había buscado. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso y le daba muchísima rabia.

-No… No podemos hacer eso, Harry. –Susurró ella, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.- Quisiéramos hacerlo, pero no podemos.

-P-pero… -Balbuceó el chico, incrédulo.- Pero es para mayores de diecisiete, si no me autorizan no puedo…

-Pensábamos lo mismo. –Suspiró James pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Pero ya Dumbledore y McGonagall nos explicaron que no importa que no te autoricemos… Igual tendrás que competir.

Harry suspiró con pesadez y esbozó una mueca.

-Genial. –Dijo con amarga ironía.- Voy a morir.

-¡No digas eso! –Exclamaron sus padres a unísono.

-¡Entonces quedaré paralizado de por vida o algo! –Respondió Harry exasperado y obviamente asustado.- ¡La gente muere en esa competencia, yo no estoy listo para eso!

-Eso era antes, Harry, cuando las pruebas eran ridículamente peligrosas. –Trató de razonar Lily, por el bien de ambos.- Esta vez habrá vigilancia y se ocuparán de que no les pase nada…

-¡Incluso Sirius le tiene miedo a esto! ¿Creen que quiero ser parte de algo a lo que Sirius le tenga miedo?

Lily no pudo responder ya que unos momentos antes ella había estado pensando lo mismo; por suerte ahí estaba James.

-Por favor, Harry, Sirius le teme a muchísimas cosas. –Dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Alguna vez lo has visto cerca de una serpiente? Muéstrale una si quieres verlo llorar.

-¡Apenas y se usar mi varita!

-No digas estupideces. –Le cortó James, enfadado.- Eres un mago increíble, mejor que la mayoría de los de tu edad.

-¡Pero estaré compitiendo con chicos mayores! ¡Competiré con Krum! –Gruño y se pasó una mano por el rostro.- Ellos tienen muchísima más experiencia y conocimientos que yo, será pan comido.

-Bien por ellos. –Dijo Lily con brusquedad, empezando a desesperarse por su negatividad.- Nosotros te ayudaremos a pasar esas pruebas, haremos lo que sea necesario.

-Está prohibido recibir ayuda, de ustedes o de profesores…

-Oh, disculpa de repente me dieron ganas de seguir las reglas. –Dijo James con ironía antes de desestimarlo con la mano.- Que se vayan al diablo, igual vamos a ayudarte.

-Pero por supuesto que lo haremos. –Lo apoyó Lily sin pensarlo.- Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que salgas ileso de todo esto, no interesa lo que diga el Ministerio.

La mirada orgullosa que James le dedicó la hizo sentir mucho mejor. Harry por su parte la miró sorprendido y en verdad no lo culpaba, en cualquier otra situación se habría opuesto por completo a romper las reglas pero ahora estas eran lo de menos.

-Pero…

-Deja de ponernos peros, niño. –Le pidió James fastidiado.- Vamos a ayudarte y todo habrá acabado en menos de un suspiro.

-Ustedes… ¿Hablan en serio?

-Claro, Harry. –Le aseguró Lily con cariño, acariciándole la mejilla.- Estamos juntos en esto. Los tres.

Ante esas palabras Harry relajó su expresión y sus hombros notablemente.

Después, sin que ella lo hubiera esperado, se acercó a Lily y se enterró entre sus brazos. De inmediato ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose mejor pero también más asustada. No quería dejarlo ir; ahí, justamente ahí era donde quería mantenerlo, abrazado a ella, donde nadie podía hacerle daño, donde nunca dejaría que se le acercaran.

-¿Todo estará bien? –Preguntó en un susurro contra su pecho.- ¿Están seguros?

Lily suspiró y no respondió, solo lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Se volvió hacia James y la conmovió ver la sonrisa optimista que siempre cargaba, esa que era capaz de iluminar todo a su paso.

-Sí, niño, todo estará bien. –Le respondió despeinándolo con cariño.- Lo prometo.

No sabía como podía hacer eso, como hacía esas promesas tan sinceras sin que le temblara la voz, como si en serio pudiera estar seguro de eso.

Entonces recordó la vez que James le había dicho que se complementaban y entendió a que se había referido. Él estaba ahí para ser esa fuerza optimista y esperanzada que ella, la mayoría de las veces, no sabía ser. Sintió que su corazón se apretujaba agradablemente, nunca había agradecido tanto tenerlo a su lado.

-Sí… Lo estará. –Susurró ella, recostando su mejilla del cabello de Harry.- No te dejaremos solo en esto.

Sentir a Harry relajarse notablemente entre sus brazos la hizo darse cuenta de que no importaba si ella se sentía asustada o insegura sobre el futuro, lo importante era tranquilizarlo sin importar lo que costara.

Ya en el pasado había conocido lo difícil que era mantenerse fuerte por otra persona aun cuando el miedo parecía apunto de ahogarle. Pero nunca lo había sentido tan intensamente como en ese momento.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo me prepararé para esto. –Admitió Harry, alejándose de ella con la mirada preocupada.- Ni siquiera se de que se tratara la primera prueba.

-Ya resolveremos eso. –James se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.- Pete nos dirá de que se trata.

-Recuérdame pedirle que me consiga una entrada. –Suspiró Lily, frotándose la frente con una mano.- Odio tener que tragarme mis palabras…

-No lo sabré yo. –Rió James.

-No tienes que venir. –Le dijo Harry a su madre.- Entiendo si no…

-¿Qué parte de que no te dejaré solo no entiendes? –Preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.- Por supuesto que vendré. Me dará un infarto pero bueno, supongo que tenía que pasar.

Harry rió por lo bajo y el corazón de Lily dio un salto, era maravilloso poder hacerlo sonreír en esa situación.

-Por cierto, pretendo apostar unos cuantos galeones por ti así que intenta ganar, ¿quieres?

-Eso no es importante, James. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Solo trata de que no te lastimen.

-Y de ganar. –James le guiñó un ojo.

-Me conformo con salir vivo. –Dijo Harry divertido.- Creo que volveré a la sala común, tendré mucho que explicar… Aunque no estoy seguro de que diré.

-Suerte con eso, niño. –Le deseó James dándole un golpe alentador en el hombro.- No te preocupes, tus amigos te creerán.

-Eso espero. –Suspiró el chico.- Les escribiré como va todo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por favor hazlo, Harry. –Le pidió Lily con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Y cuídate.

El chico asintió y les sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta para salir de la oficina.

Cuando lo hizo, James y Lily dejaron salir un pesado suspiro a la vez que volvían a adquirir las expresiones de funeral que habían tenido antes de que su hijo entrara.

-Bueno, eso estuvo bastante bien. –Le dijo James con una sonrisa amarga.

-Tan bien como se puede en esta situación. –Suspiró ella.- ¿En serio crees que Peter pueda averiguar cuales son las pruebas?

-Seguro. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Es un merodeador, Lils, no nos subestimes.

-No lo hago. –Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.- Le estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Debo admitir que me gusta esta fase rebelde tuya. –Le dijo él divertido.- Te queda bien eso de querer romper las reglas.

-Cállate. –Le respondió sonrojándose un poco aunque sintiéndose algo orgullosa.- Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que las reglas pueden romperse siempre y cuando se tenga una buena causa.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó James a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa inocente.- Me tomaré eso como que ya no estás enfadada por lo de la poción de Remus.

La verdad era que había olvidado eso por completo. Gruñó y sintió un poco de la rabia anterior queriendo nacer en su pecho pero estaba demasiado agotada emocionalmente como para lidiar con eso.

-Te equivocas, aun corres el riesgo de ser asesinado. –Respondió con honestidad antes de suspirar.- Sin embargo no estoy como para cometer homicidio en este momento… De hecho creo que me haría bien un trago.

-Ah, eso es lo bueno de tener un amigo que sea dueño de un bar. –Dijo él con una sonrisa resuelta, indicándole la salida con el brazo.- Ven, pasemos a visitar a Remus y después vamos.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo demonios haces para estar animado todo el tiempo? No es que sea algo malo, pero es sorprendente.

-No se, siempre he sido así. Mamá dice que es un don. –Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.- Estará bien, ya te lo dije. Confía en mí.

Lily suspiró y le sonrió devuelta. Confiaba en él, pero no confiaba en esas pruebas asesinas a las que iban a someter a su hijo.

Por más desesperante que fuera, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a la promesa de James con toda la fuerza que tenía.

* * *

En el momento que Harry entró a la oficina de Dumbledore supo que sus padres y Sirius estaban fingiendo, los conocía lo suficiente como para creerse esas impostadas miradas de tranquilidad y esas sonrisas alentadoras. Sabía que estaban igual de asustados que él y que se sentían tan confundidos y perdidos como él se estaba sintiendo.

Sin embargo les estaba agradecido, le había ayudado verlos así de calmados a pesar de saber que mentían y si no hubiera estado tan preocupado habría encontrado gracioso como Sirius intentaba deshacer todo lo que había dicho sobre el Torneo.

Sobretodo les estaba agradecido por haberle creído; había sido una experiencia horrible luego de que Dumbledore había dicho su nombre y se había unido al resto de los campeones. No tenía ánimos de recordar como prácticamente todos lo habían atacado y asumido que él lo había hecho sin siquiera dejarlo explicarse, no estaba seguro de que le habrían hecho si el director y la profesora McGonagall no hubieran estado ahí. Por un momento había temido que sus padres tampoco le creyeran o que se molestaran con él, pero como ya había pasado varias veces, estos lo habían sorprendido.

En verdad, pensaba Harry, no habría sido muy justo que se molestaran tomando en cuenta que aquello era su culpa.

Gruñó hacia si mismo y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar esa idea. No quería pensar así, estaba mal… Pero era un pensamiento que había llegado a su mente poco después de escuchar su nombre en la ceremonia y por más que trataba no podía desecharlo. Y es que no importaba cuanto quisiera negarlo, en el fondo sabía que todo aquello solo podía ser obra de Voldemort. No podía ser coincidencia, ¿Quién más querría meterlo a una competencia de la cual probablemente no saliera con vida? La respuesta era bastante obvia. Aun no entendía que relación podían tener sus pesadillas pero sabía que existía una.

Y a pesar de que trataba de no hacerlo, porque sabía que estaba mal y que no era justo, Harry no podía evitar culpar a James y a Lily por su cicatriz y por lo de la profecía. A veces pensaba que de haberlos tenido a su lado la cosas habrían sido diferentes, si lo hubieran cuidado quizás Voldemort no hubiera llegado hasta él.

Pero no tenía sentido seguir pensando así, ya eso había quedado en el pasado y no quería tenerle rencor a sus padres; no era justo tomando en cuenta que ahora sí estaban ahí, apoyándolo y asegurándole que todo estaría bien… A pesar de no tener ni idea de si de hecho lo estaría.

Sin embargo tendría muchísimo tiempo para preocuparse por eso, en ese momento tenía otra prueba que pasar.

Tragó saliva cuando estuvo frente al retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor; ya había tenido que aguantar las miradas acusatorias de todo el Gran Comedor, lo cual no había sido nada agradable, y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a sus compañeros de casa. De mas estaba decir que la idea no lo emocionaba.

Al final suspiró resignado y dio la contraseña, tampoco podía quedarse todo el día a mitad del pasillo retrasándolo lo inevitable… Que llegó apenas puso un pie en la sala común.

A pesar de que se lo había estado esperando no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando todo se quedó en silencio y todas las miradas se posaron en él. Paneó rápidamente el lugar buscando a sus amigos y al no encontrarlos bajó la mirada y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras, tratando inútilmente de ignorar los murmullos y comentarios que dejaba a su paso.

Subió esperando encontrar paz en su dormitorio para poder hundirse en su miseria y autocompasión, pero sus planes cambiaron apenas entró.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! –Preguntó Ron, parándose frente a él y haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-¡Él no lo hizo! –Exclamó Hannah, que estaba sentada en la cama de Harry.- ¿Por qué no me crees?

-¡Claro que lo hizo! –Refutó Ron, viéndolo emocionado aunque algo enfadado.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo harías?

-Ron, al menos déjalo entrar. –Le dijo Hermione que estaba sentada junto a Hannah.- Harry debe estar exhausto.

-Lo estoy. –Murmuró Harry empezando a caminar hacia adentro de la habitación.- No esperaba que el día fuera tan…

-¡Debiste haberme dicho! –Insistió Ron, volviéndose a parar frente a él.- ¡Pude haber puesto mi nombre yo también!

-Ron… -Intentó decir Harry.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no querías participar? –Le preguntó su amigo, ignorándolo.

-No quería hacerlo…

-¿Entonces por qué pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz? –Preguntó confundido.

-¡No lo hice! –Explotó Harry.- ¡No puse mi nombre en esa maldita cosa y si dejaras de hablar te lo hubiera dicho!

-Te lo dije. –Dijo Hannah poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Está seguro, Harry? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Oh, Hermione, no lo se. –Respondió con ironía, bruscamente.- ¡Pero creo que recordaría si me postulé ilegalmente para un Torneo asesino!

-No seas grosero. –Lo reprendió Hannah.- Queremos apoyarte.

-¿En serio? Porque siento que me están atacando.

-Pues ese es tu problema porque no lo hacemos.

Harry le dedicó una mirada exasperada a su amiga, odiaba cuando tenía razón.

-¿Tú…? –Empezó a preguntar Ron, viéndolo confundido.- ¿En serio no lo hiciste?

-No, Ron, no lo hice. –Suspiró Harry.- Y sería maravilloso si al menos ustedes me creyeran.

-Nosotros te creemos, Harry. –Se apresuró a decir Hermione.- Solo que esto es muy extraño…

-Sí, demasiado. –La apoyó Ron con el ceño fruncido.- Si tú no lo hiciste, ¿entonces quien?

-Eso quisiera saber. –Susurró Harry sentándose en la cama de Ron ya que la suya estaba ocupada por las chicas.- Pero no tengo ni la más remota idea…

-Tiene que haber sido alguien a quien no le agradas. –Comentó Ron sentándose a su lado.- ¿Qué tal Malfoy?

-Oh por favor. –Hannah puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué? Tiene sentido. –El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.- Es cruel y perverso y odia a Harry lo suficiente como para querer verlo convertido en comida para los escregutos de Hagrid.

-Gracias, Ron.

-Cuando quieras, amigo.

-¡Draco no lo hizo!

-Por supuesto que no. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa amarga.- Es demasiado idiota para eso.

-Eso es cierto. –Lo apoyó Hermione.- Malfoy nunca podría pasar por la línea de la edad de Dumbledore, no es tan talentoso.

-Es un buen mago. –Trató de defenderlo Hannah.

-Claro, tan bueno como en el Quidditch. –Se burló Ron, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga.- ¡Bien, bien! Supongamos que no fue él, quizás le pidió a alguien de su casa que lo hiciera…

-Eso sí tendría más sentido. –Analizó Hermione, pensativa.- Sabemos que puede comprar a casi cualquiera en Slytherin…

-¡Él no lo hizo!

-Claro, tú tendría que saberlo. –Dijo Harry con intención.- Si te la pasas con él todo el tiempo.

-Cállate. –Le cortó su amiga, algo enfadada.- ¡Dejemos de hablar de esto! Draco no lo hizo y lo saben.

Harry bufó fastidiado pero no le llevó la contraria, aunque le hubiera gustado creer lo contrario sabía que ella tenía razón. Además Malfoy era demasiado estúpido para eso.

-¿Y que te dijeron tus padres? –Le preguntó Hermione.- ¿Se enojaron?

-No, me creyeron pero… -Harry suspiró.- Están preocupados, muy preocupados.

-Que suerte. –Bufó Ron.- Mamá me habría asesinado.

-Sorprendentemente, Ron, no me considero nada suertudo en este momento.

-Pobre Lily. –Dijo Hannah.- Debe estar muy asustada.

Harry asintió y sintió una punzada de culpa en el estómago, no le gustaba que su madre se sintiera así por causa suya.

-James y Sirius también lo están. –Susurró afligido.- No lo demostraron pero se que lo están… Y eso no es bueno.

-Creo que es completamente normal. –Respondió Hermione de manera tranquilizadora.- Quieren que estés a salvo.

-No es normal que a ellos les asuste algo. –La contradijo Harry.- Eso solo significa que lo que voy a tener que hacer es demasiado peligroso y no tengo salvación.

-¡No empieces con tu pesimismo! –Lo interrumpió Hannah de inmediato.- Solo entraste al Torneo, no firmaste tu sentencia de muerte.

-Honestamente no logro ver la diferencia en este momento.

-Tus ironías no sirven para nada en este momento. –Le cortó su amiga irritada.

-Harry, se que te dije que la razón por la que cancelaron el Torneo era porque muchos habían muero pero eso fue antes. –Le dijo Hermione, tratando de arreglar sus palabras como había hecho Sirius.- Han pasado muchos años, ahora todo es civilizado.

-Además Dumbledore es uno de los jueces. –Le recordó Ron.- No va a poner a nadie en peligro real, es muy blando.

-Bien, aunque tuvieran razón… Estaré compitiendo con estudiantes mayores que yo en pruebas mortales, ¡Este es mi primer año en una escuela decente! Mis expectativas no son muy altas…

-Eres un gran mago, Harry, claro que tus expectativas son altas. –Le dijo Hannah de manera alentadora.- Solo necesitaras prepararte bien, te ayudaremos.

-Desde luego, podemos hacer mucha investigación sobre hechizos defensivos y encantamientos. –Propuso Hermione, de manera pensativa.- Tengo muchos libros que podrían ayudarte.

-Y yo puedo hablar con papá para que nos ayude a saber cuales son las pruebas. –Añadió Ron.

-¿En serio podría hacer eso? –Le preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Bueno al principio pondrá excusas pero luego accederá. –Su amigo se encogió de hombros.- Le caíste bien así que querrá ayudar.

-Ustedes… ¿De verdad van a ayudarme? –Preguntó atónito.- ¿En serio?

Esa pregunta la hizo viendo a Ron y a Hermione, nunca había dudado que Hannah lo ayudaría, pero de ellos no estaba seguro.

-Claro que sí, Harry. –Le aseguró Hermione sonriendo.- No tienes ni que preguntar.

-O sea que… -Susurró algo inseguro.- ¿En serio me creen?

-Si dices que no lo hiciste, seguro. –Respondió Ron, luego añadió divertido.- Se que me lo habrías dicho de lo contrario, no querrías la gloria eterna para ti solo.

Harry rió por lo bajo y les sonrió algo avergonzado pero sobretodo agradecido. A pesar de que acababa de conocerlos ya los consideraba sus amigos, eran importantes para él… Solo que no sabía si el sentimiento era recíproco.

Entonces se le ocurrió que la mejor forma de agradecerles por su amistad era confiando en ellos así como ellos confiaban en él.

-Chicos, yo… -Se aclaró la garganta.- De hecho, creo tener una idea de quien puso mi nombre en el Cáliz.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Ron boquiabierto.- ¿Quién?

-Bueno no en realidad… Pero creo saber quien me querría participando el Torneo.

Posó los ojos en Hannah que lo veía confundida y le dedicó una mirada significativa que la chica captó a los pocos segundos. Abrió mucho los ojos y dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, asustada.

-No, no, no. –Dijo rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.- No es eso, tiene que haber otra explicación, cualquier otra.

-Sabes que esa es la más lógica…

-¡No, Harry! –Le cortó ella, negada a aceptarlo.- ¡No tiene nada que ver con _él_! ¡No lo pienses y mucho menos lo digas!

-¿De que demonios están hablando? –Les preguntó Ron viéndolos como si estuvieran locos.- ¿Tú entiendes algo?

-Estoy igual que tú. –Respondió Hermione, extrañada.

-¡Pues que Harry cree que…! ¡Que él…! –De repente Hannah calló y se volvió hacia Harry, confundida.- Espera, tú vas a… ¿Vas a decirles?

Él asintió y Hannah abrió los ojos incluso más. Entendía por que la sorpresa, Harry era reservado, no estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus secretos con nadie, mucho menos uno tan grande como ese que estaba a punto de revelar… Pero Ron y Hermione le transmitían la confianza suficiente como para contarles.

Hannah parpadeó sorprendida y boqueó varias veces antes de suspirar y hundirse un poco en la cama.

-En serio no creo que tenga nada que ver con eso. –Insistió por lo bajo.- Pero si quieres decirles, estoy de acuerdo.

-Dudo que podamos opinar si no nos dicen de que hablan. –Bufó Ron empezando a fastidiarse.

Harry tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y pensó en la mejor manera de contar esa historia… Al final decidió que no había ninguna y decidió decirlo como era.

-Bien… -Empezó a decir, con cautela.- Ron, el otro día me preguntaste como me había hecho esta cicatriz. –Se llevó una mano a la frente.- Y te mentí… Sí se como me la hice.

* * *

Hannah bostezó y se talló un ojo con la mano mientra subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso; había tenido un sábado larguísimo que realmente no había acabado porque se había ido a dormir como a las dos de la mañana, de no haber sido porque le había prometido a Draco que lo vería a primera hora habría dormido hasta el mediodía.

A pesar de que habían compartido un rato bastante largo durante la visita a Hogsmeade, había vuelto a quedar con él, habían tenido una semana llena de clases y casi ni se habían visto. Suspiró pensando en lo fácil que habría sido explicarle eso a Harry pero no hubiera sido posible sin ocasionar una discusión así que había soltado una escueta excusa sobre ir a la biblioteca y se había escabullido del desayuno.

Se estaba cansando de eso, de ponerle excusas a uno para irse a ver a el otro… Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, rara vez le ponía excusas a Draco la mayoría del tiempo simplemente le decía que iba a ver a Harry, pero con él no podía hacer lo mismo. Porque de cierto modo estar con Harry se sentía correcto, no veía la necesidad de mentir al respecto y no porque Draco no fuera a molestarse, porque lo hacía, sino porque simplemente Harry era una parte elemental de su vida que no podía ni quería ocultar, su amistad con él era algo bueno, que se sentía bien… Y se odiaba por no poder decir lo mismo acerca de Draco.

No porque no lo considerara realmente su amigo, de verdad lo hacía, y la mayoría del tiempo no veía que de malo pudiera haber en eso… Sin embargo había pequeños momentos en los que dudaba. Eran esos momentos en los que se encontraba diciéndole a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione que iría a ver unos amigos o que quería ir a la biblioteca, mentía porque sabía lo que ellos pensaban acerca de Draco y aunque ella muchas veces lo negara había otras en las que no podía hacerse la vista gorda.

Sabía que tenían razón, él era prejuicioso, bravucón y muchas veces cruel... Pero no era así todo el tiempo, ella conocía una parte de Draco que valía la pena y entendía porque no dejaba que el mundo la viera. Él había crecido en una casa en que todas esas cosas eran bien vistas y su deseo de complacer a su padre no ayudaba a que se diera cuenta de lo contrario.

Mentiría si dijera que no se había cuestionado esa amistad muchas veces, pero siempre encontraba una excusa para no alejarse de él. Y es que no podía dejar a Draco solo, Hannah era su única amiga y estaba consciente de eso, le dolía porque estaba segura de que si lo intentaba podría tener muchísimos amigos reales y no esos idiotas de su casa con los que se la pasaba, el problema era que él no ponía de su parte y en eso ella no podía hacer nada.

Hannah sabía lo que era la soledad, la había experimentado en carne propia hasta ese día maravilloso en el que había encontrado a Harry y no quería que nadie tuviera que atravesar eso, sobretodo no Draco. Y si el tonto de su mejor amigo no fuera tan cabezota y posesivo le habría encantado explicárselo.

Pero bueno, al menos por ese día no podía estar enfadada con Harry al respecto, no podía sentir nada por él que no fuera preocupación. Tragó saliva e intentó no pensar en la noche anterior y en la ceremonia, cada vez que lo hacía sentía como un miedo horrible se adueñaba de su cuerpo y la descomponía.

Se sintió mal por haberse marchado esa mañana, sabía que la necesitaba pero ya le había prometido a Draco que se verían. Además la dejaba tranquila saber que lo había dejado con Ron y Hermione, a quienes culpaban por no haberla dejado irse a la cama temprano, aunque sabía que no era para menos considerando lo que Harry les había contado.

Sonrió divertida y orgullosa ante el recuerdo, sabía que no era difícil para él hablar de eso, no lo era para ella volver a escucharlo o siquiera pensarlo, pero el hecho de que hubiera decidido confiarles ese secreto significaba mucho para Hannah; la hacía increíblemente feliz saber que sus tres mejores amigos en el mundo se estaban uniendo por algo que no era tenerla a ella en común. Además que ver a Harry abrirse con otras personas siempre sería maravilloso, se lo merecía.

Sonrió al recordar que le había prometido que pasarían un rato a solas ese día y su estómago dio un extraño salto ante el pensamiento que decidió ignorar. Ya había llegado al pasillo.

No estaba segura de cómo ese se había vuelto su sitio para hablar pero desde que tenía memoria él siempre estaba esperándola sentado frente a ese mismo ventanal.

-¡Buenos día! –Exclamó sonriente cuando llegó a su lado.

Draco se sobresaltó y le dedicó una mirada irritada a lo que ella respondió con una risita, sabía que le gustaba su entusiasmo aunque lo negara.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

Ignoró el tono acusador en su voz y se sentó frente a él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Son las ocho de la mañana de un domingo. –Le dijo divertida.- Agradece que de hecho estoy aquí.

Él puso los ojos en blanco pero le sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Si pudieras dormirías toda la mañana, cierto?

-Eso puedes asegurarlo. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa soñadora al imaginarse la posibilidad.- Es lo que tiendo a hacer en los día de vacaciones.

-No entiendo como. –Draco sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- Madre dice que el día rinde más si lo aprovechas desde temprano.

-Pues mi mamá dice que soy una niña en formación y que necesito descansar para seguir creciendo. –Bromeó esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

-Eres una adolescente, no una niña. –Le recordó Draco divertido por su respuesta.- Y ya no creo que crezcas más.

-Hey, claro que creceré. –Se defendió ella con un puchero.- Aun tengo catorce, se crece hasta los dieciocho.

-Es igual. –Dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros.- La chicas no crecen tanto.

-Eso es una estupidez, seguro termino creciendo más que tú.

-Eso lo dudo. –Se burló él.- Más aun si sigues perdiendo hora de sueño.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ojeras. –Se limitó a decir con autosuficiencia.

-Oh…. –Respondió ella tratando de verse los ojos en el cristal de la ventana.- ¿Se ven muy mal?

-No.

Hannah se volvió para dedicarle una mirada escéptica pero se encontró con que él la miraba con sinceridad así que le sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Lo hago, así que créeme. –Dijo Draco con rotundidad.- Y no me cambies el tema, ¿Por qué no dormiste?

-Ya sabes… -La chica suspiró con pesadez.- Todo el asunto de Harry y el Torneo, nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde.

Vio como el rostro de Draco cambiaba su expresión divertida por una más amarga, más cruel, con la nariz fruncida que le daba ese aspecto de desagrado por todo, esa máscara que siempre se ponía y que ella odiaba.

-Vanagloriándose por su gran hazaña supongo. –Dijo con un tono de burla.

-¿De que hablas? –Preguntó ella, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva.

-Me imagino que los habrá deleitadoa todos con su gran historia de como logró poner su nombre en el Cáliz de…

-Él no fue. –Le cortó ella sin pensarlo.- Alguien más lo hizo.

-Por favor, Hannah. –Soltó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No iras a creerle…

-Pero claro que le creo. Harry no es así, él no se arriesgaría de esa manera sin motivo.

-Lo idealizas demasiado. –Dijo con resentimiento en la voz.

-No lo hago. –Susurró ella.

Otra cosa que ya empezaba a cansarla era tener que defender a uno siempre que estaba con el otro; al menos Harry había ido controlando sus comentarios pero para Draco parecía imposible, era como si no pudiera ocultar su desprecio ni por respeto a ella.

De repente una de las conversaciones que había tenido la noche pasada en el dormitorio con los chicos vino a su mente y la tentación de hacer la pregunta fue más grande que ella.

-Tú no lo hiciste, ¿cierto? –Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.- No pusiste su nombre en el Cáliz.

A pesar de que lo había negado rotundamente cuando Ron y Harry lo habían comentado tenía que admitir que una semilla de duda se había creado en su mente a partir de eso.

-¿Por qué haría eso? –Preguntó él levantando una ceja.

-Porque lo odia. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa amarga, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Y porque lo considerarías una broma graciosísima para hacer con tus amigos.

-En eso te daré la razón. –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.- Pero de haber sabido como burlar la protección de Dumbledore habría postulado mi nombre, no el suyo.

Hannah suspiró aliviada al saber que sus sospechas en el fondo habían sido acertadas.

-Además no perdería mi tiempo encontrando formas de _matar_ a Potter.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Vamos, participará en una competencia conocida por matar a sus campeones. –La sonrisa cruel en su rostro le provoco un escalofrío.- Que crees que le espera a…

-Cállate. –Le ordenó ella de inmediato.- No digas eso, no va a pasarle nada.

-No, solo que no durará más de diez minutos en la primera prueba.

Hannah se quedó de piedra ante ese pensamiento que había estado tratando de alejar desde la noche pasada y que la tenía tan aterrada.

Sabía lo peligroso que era pero en todo ese tiempo había tratado de mantenerse optimista. A Harry no podía pasarle nada, nada grave al menos, tenía que estar bien, ella lo necesitaba, no podía perderlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –Le preguntó a Draco con un hilo de voz, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Espera, no te vayas! –Le pidió él rápidamente.- Solo fue un chiste.

-¡Eso no es un chiste! –Exclamó ella enfadada.- ¡No es gracioso jugar con algo así!

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que él no diría lo mismo sobre mí?

-No, no lo haría.

-De nuevo: lo estás idealizando.

-De nuevo: No, no lo hago. Lo conozco que es diferente.

-Bien. –Soltó Draco, enfadado volteándose para ver por la ventana.- Anda, vete con el príncipe azul, para lo que me importa.

Hannah bufó y suspiró cansada, esas peleas estaban empezando a drenarle toda la energía emocional que poseía.

-No se trata de eso. –Susurró.- No está bien que hagas esos comentarios… Sobre nadie.

-Por favor no me des un sermón.

-Solo si dices que lo sientes, ¿lo harás?

Draco gruñó enfadado pero al final le hizo caso.

-Siento haber dicho que tu amiguito moriría, ¿feliz?

-No. –Admitió ella volviéndose a sentar.- Pero supongo que es un avance.

Él le puso los ojos en blanco y siguió viendo por la ventana. Hannah suspiró y recostó la cabeza de la pared, pensando si debía irse o quedarse, una parte de ella sabía que debía irse… Pero no podía dejarlo solo.

-Hablemos de otra cosa. –Le pidió ella tratando de volver a sonreír.- ¿Qué hiciste ayer en Hogsmeade cuando me fui?

-No mucho. –Respondió él sin ganas.- Me encontré con Crabbe y Goyle y anduvimos por ahí un rato.

-Suena… Divertido.

-Normal. –Se encogió de hombros antes de volver a verla.- ¿Y tú? Imagino que te habrás ido corriendo donde Potter.

Ella le dedicó una mirada significativa, dándole la oportunidad de retractarse y hablar de cualquier otra cosa como le había pedido pero al ver que no lo hacía, decidió responder.

-Sí, me fui con Harry. –Dijo con tranquilidad.- Ron, Hermione y yo pasamos el día con su familia.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que por que? Son agradables y me gusta estar con ellos, me divierte.

-Mi madre está relacionado con el amigo de su padre. –Dijo con desagrado.- Dice que…

-Draco.

-Que es un desertor y un inútil.

-¿Y tú lo conoces? –Le preguntó ella enfadada.- ¿Conoces a Sirius? Porque yo sí y es genial.

-Para ti todo el mundo es genial. Eso no significa que sea así.

No entendía porque Draco insistía en hablar mal de las personas que sabía ella apreciaba, Harry, Ron, Hermione, sus otros amigos de Gryffindor, ahora la familia del primero a los que la chica les había agarrado cariño. Era como si la estuviera probando, como si quisiera ver hasta donde los defendía, de que lado estaba… Y no le gustaba.

-Mejor me voy. –Susurró ella, cabizbaja y sin sentirse ni la mitad de optimista que cuando había llegado.- Tengo que hacer mi tarea de Transformaciones.

-Puedes hacerla conmigo.

Naturalmente habría aceptado, casi siempre cuando le pedía que se quedara ella le hacía caso… Pero ese día no se sentía tan buena como el resto.

-En serio tengo que irme. –Respondió con desgano.- Te veo mañana, ¿sí?

Draco se le quedó mirando sorprendido y con algo de tristeza en los ojos que la contagió a ella. No quería irse pero a veces él no le dejaba opción.

-Está bien. –Aceptó con una sonrisa amarga.- Lo… Lo siento, no estés molesta, ¿si?

-Cuídate, Draco. –Se limitó a decir.

Y sin permitir que pudiera decirle algo que la hiciera sentir peor, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Con el paso de los años había aprendido que así como Draco tenía la capacidad de hacerla sonreír y divertirla, muchas veces cuando se lo proponía era capaz de ponerle el humor por el piso.

Y es que mientras más iban creciendo más se cansaba ella de poner excusas para su comportamiento y se empezaba a preguntar si en serio había algo dentro de él que salvar… Le gustaba pensar que sí pero su corazón empezaba a sentirse dividido entre lo que ella quería pensar y como en verdad eran las cosas.

* * *

Había días en los que Lily estaba segura de que el sol tenía algo en su contra. Sí, ese sol de Inglaterra que no salía prácticamente ningún día del año y mucho menos en otoño pero que justamente cuando ella tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y se sentía de la patada decidía aparecer y brillar con todo su esplendor.

Gruñó poniéndose una mano sobre los ojos para tratar de cubrirse de los rayos, como si ya los lunes no fueran suficientemente malos y el fin de semana no le hubiera drenado toda la energía.

A pesar de que hubiera preferido quedarse en su cama enterrada entre sábanas, Lily suspiró aliviada cuando entró al edificio del periódico, tal vez trabajar la haría despejar un poco la mente. Sonrió cuando vio a Mar esperándola, ya no tan pacientemente, junto a la recepción.

-Finalmente. –Le dijo su amiga cuando llegó a su lado.- Tengo años esperándote.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa, conociéndola debía tener solo como diez minutos.

-Me lo imagino. –Dijo con ironía, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia los elevadores.- En mi defensa, tuve una mañana horrible.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Marlene confundida.

-Adam. Queriendo hablar de lo que nos hizo pelear el viernes. –Recordó la pelirroja cansada y fastidiada.- Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes en la cabeza…

-Aun tienes que contarme por que pelearon. –Le recordó Mar entrando al ascensor.- Pero lo otro es más importante así que empecemos por ahí.

-De lo otro no hay mucho que contar. –Suspiró Lily de mala gana presionando su piso.- Te lo explique todo en la carta que te envíe.

-Sí, sí, Sirius también me explicó pero hay mucho que no entiendo. –Bufó Marlene.-Quiero decir, ¿en serio no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

-No. –Respondió Lily sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.- Tiene que competir, no importa lo que digamos.

-Pero… Es solo un niño.

A Lily la conmovió la expresión de preocupación con la que Marlene susurró eso, era un sentimiento increíble el saber que su mejor amiga le había cogido tanto cariño a su hijo.

-Lo se. –Dijo afligida.- Pero al parecer al Ministerio no podría importarle menos eso.

Marlene suspiró y tomó una mano de Lily para darle un apretón tranquilizador que ella agradeció y se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa. Desde el sábado en la noche había estado muriéndose por conversar con Mar sobre todo eso, pero entre el trago que se había tomado con James y Sirius y la extenuante explicación que había tenido que darle a Adam, no había tenido tiempo.

Ahora estaba desesperada por llegar a la oficina y desahogarse con su amiga pero en ese momento alguien se escabulló entre las puertas del elevador justo antes de que estas se cerraran.

Ambas amigas se volvieron para ver y no se molestaron en reprimir un gruñido de fastidio al reconocer a la mujer de lentes y túnicas verde brillante que había entrado.

-Oh, Lily que suerte encontrarte al fin. –Dijo la mujer, sonriéndole con sus dientes de cocodrilo.- He estado buscándote.

-Hola, Rita. –La saludó Lily sin preocuparse por esbozar una sonrisa falsa.- Estoy tratando pero en serio no se me ocurre ninguna razón por la cual podrías estar buscándome.

Eso era una mentira, claro que sabía para que la buscaba pero estaba loca si pensaba decirle algo sobre eso a Rita Skeeter.

-Bueno, Lily me parece que quizás podríamos ayudarnos. –Le dijo la mujer con una molesta mirada de complicidad.- Un poco de información que posees podría servirme en mi próximo artículo. Ya sabes, colaboración entre escritoras.

-Se me dificulta imaginarme como podría ser eso. –Intervino Marlene mirándola con una sonrisa evidentemente hipócrita.- Tomando en cuenta que Lily escribe una columna real y tus artículos son basura sensacionalista.

Rita se volvió hacia Marlene sin dejar de sonreír pero claramente irritada.

-No que tu opinión sea relevante, Mckinnon pero mis lectores consideran mis artículos como _encantadores_.

-Ah, tus lectores. ¿Hablas de esas señoras cincuentonas sin vida propia?

Lily soltó una risita, por eso quería tanto a Mar.

-Entonces, Lily… -Dijo Rita tratando de ignorar a Marlene.- Esta mañana recibí la lista con los nombres de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó la pelirroja tratando de sonar inafectada.- Que bueno, Rita, me alegro.

-Y no supe que me impresionó más, si saber que serían cuatro campeones o encontrarme con el nombre de ese pequeño tuyo del que siempre escribes…

-El nombre de mi hijo es Harry. –Le cortó Lily de inmediato.- Y no tengo nada que hablar contigo sobre él.

-No seas reservada, Lily. –Rió Rita de manera irritante.- Solo quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

-Que no pretendo contestarte.

-Primero… -La mujer la ignoró y sacó una libre donde parecía tener anotaciones.- ¿Qué crees que lo impulsara a postularse en una competencia tan arriesgada?

-Él no se postuló. –Dijo Lily de inmediato, empezando a sentir la rabia brotar por sus poros.- Y eso es todo lo que te diré.

Rita Skeeter pretendía hacer otra pregunta pero en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Mar y Lily se apresuraron a salir hacia su piso.

-Dime que no nos siguió. –Le dijo Lily entre dientes, caminando rápidamente hacia su oficina.

-Como si no supieras la respuesta. –Gruñó Mar.

-¿Crees que sea por haber vivido tantos años solo? –Preguntó Skeeter, tratando de seguirles el paso.- ¿Tal vez la necesidad de atención que dejó tu abandono?

-¿Disculpa? –Lily se volvió hacia ella, enojada.

-Ignórala. –La detuvo Mar, abriendo la puerta de la oficina y obligándola a entrar.- Busca algo que hacer y desaparece, Skeeter.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer otro comentario, Marlene le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Mi abandono? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? –Exclamó Lily indignada.- ¡Ella no tiene idea de nada y pretende…!

-No le prestes atención, Lily. –Le dijo Mar, poniendo un Encantamiento silenciador alrededor de la puerta.- Te he dicho mil veces que no hay que escuchar una palabra que salga de su boca... O leer una que suelte su pluma.

-Lo se, lo se, pero es que… ¡Agh! –Gruñó la pelirroja dejándose caer en su silla.- Me saca de quicio.

-Es Rita Skeeter, ¿Qué te sorprende? –Preguntó Marlene sentándose frente a ella.- Ya, no pienses más en eso, ya se fue.

Lily asintió y tomó aire tratando de eliminar toda la rabia que esa mujer había creado en ella.

-Supongo que hoy no vamos a trabajar. –Susurró Mar, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Sinceramente no me siento como para escribir una columna ingeniosa y divertida. –Respondió sonriendo con algo de amargura.

-Bien, podemos retrasar la próxima uno o dos días. –Le aseguró la rubia con tranquilidad.- Entonces… ¿Cómo está Harry?

-¿Y tú como crees, Mar? –Lily suspiró afligida y se llevó una mano a la frente.- Asustado, no quiere hacer esto, no quiere participar. Merlín, ¡yo estoy asustada! No he podido dormir nada en estos dos días.

-No creas que no te entiendo, Lily pero dejar que la preocupación te consuma no va a ayudar a Harry…

-¡No soy solo yo! ¡Hasta Sirius está asustado!

-¿Y? –Preguntó Mar sin entender.

-¡Que a él no lo asusta nada!

-Eso es ridículo. –Dijo Mar con un bufido.- ¿Alguna vez lo has visto frente a una serpiente?

-No te pongas en plan James, sabes a lo que me refiero. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Es una situación que requiere toda mi preocupación, Mar, él… Puede estar en peligro real.

-Ya te dije que te entiendo, Lily pero no puedes automáticamente asumir que le va a pasar algo, debes tener fe en que saldrá bien de esto.

-Quiero hacerlo, en serio quiero. –Respondió Lily tratando de no quebrarse.- Quiero creer eso y creer lo que James me dice de que todo estará bien pero…

-¿Pero…?

Lily suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Ya había atormentado a James y a Sirius, y a ella misma, con el mismo pensamiento macabro y preocupante pero no se sentiría completamente desahogada si no lo comentaba con Mar.

-Es que… N-no puedo evitar pensar en la razón para que esté ahí, en quien querría lastimarlo de esa forma.

Marlene entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y se tensó antes de desviar la mirada. Lily sabía que todo eso era un tema delicado para ella pero en serio necesitaba hablarlo.

-Sí, Sirius me contó que… Que piensan que él tiene algo que ver. –Suspiró.- Pero, Lily, no tiene que ser verdad, debe haber otra explicación.

-¿Qué otra explicación, Mar? Si tiene la oportunidad de ir tras de Harry y acabar lo que inició hace trece años lo hará, sabes de lo que es capaz.

-Por supuesto que lo se. –Saltó Marlene de inmediato, tratando de no pensar en eso.- Pero tienes que recordar lo que les dijo Dumbledore, nadie sabe si de hecho regresara.

-¿Y si de eso se trata? Y si quiere llegar a Harry para utilizarlo y luego… -A Lily se le quebró la voz de manera inevitable. Tomó aire.- Ya una vez logró llegar a él, Mar… Voldemort lo encontró y casi…

-Pero no lo hizo. –Le recordó Marlene de inmediato.- Se salvó esa vez, Lily. Se salvó y lo venció, recuérdalo.

-Lo hago. –Suspiró y esbozó una mueca amarga.- Esa cicatriz me lo recuerda cada vez que la veo.

Para Lily, ver esa cicatriz siempre sería un sentimiento agridulce. Por un lado era la prueba de que su hijo había sobrevivido de un destino fatal pero también era el recuerdo constante de que no había estado ahí para ser ella quien lo salvara.

Mar suspiró y se inclinó hacia ella para volver a tomar su mano como lo había hecho en el ascensor. Lily se volvió a verla y su amiga le sonrió de manera alentadora.

-Él estará bien, tonta. –Le dijo con cariño.- No hay razones para pensar que Voldemort está detrás de todo esto. Por lo que sabemos, él podría no regresar nunca.

-Eso quiero creer. –Respondió Lily con un suspiró.- En serio quiero creerlo, Mar.

Lily siguió desahogándose con Mar durante una hora más aproximadamente, tomando la seguridad de su oficina como la excusa perfecta para extenderse y no guardarse nada.

En su mayoría, hablaron de cosas que no se habrían atrevido a mencionar de saber que toda su conversación estaba siendo atentamente escuchada por un escarabajo que se había colado por debajo de la puerta y que emocionado ya estaba armando en su cabeza el artículo perfecto, cuyo título sería: _El niño que vivió._

* * *

 **Siento como me odian por dejarlos con un final así por segundo capítulo consecutivo, en mi defensa… Bueno, no tengo defensa solo me gusta crear suspenso; aunque supongo que sabrán quien es el escarabajo y por donde vendrá la cosa en la siguiente parte.**

 **Por otro lado, se que los tenía preocupados la pelea entre Ron y Harry que vimos en la historia original y como habrán visto yo decidí no incluirla. Al principio tenía planeado hacerlo pero después de mucho pensar y de mucha charla conmigo misma llegue a la conclusión de que en esta historia no tendría el mismo sentido que en los libros, en los últimos los chicos ya han sido amigos durante cuatro años y por todo ese tiempo Ron se había sentido dejado de lado por causa de Harry y esa fue una de las causas de la pelea, aquí se acaban de conocer y no me pareció que tenía mucho sentido que se le molestara con él así como así… En un lado más subjetivo esa pelea y la del séptimo libro me rompen el corazón en mil pedazos así que si puedo evitarlas lo haré u.u Pero en serio, díganme que opinan sobre esta decisión, quiero saberlo.**

 **En otro orden de ideas quiero agradecerle a mi queridísima Naza Ford por recomendarme la canción de Funambulista que le dio el título a este capítulo(L) Si quieren llorar un rato se la recomiendo.**

 **Me disculpo si este capítulo no quedó tan entretenido como el pasado, se que es un poco de transición pero como vieron se abrieron puertas para cosas importantes y el próximo… Será muy intenso; al menos así lo tengo planeado, creo que lloraremos un poco incluso.**

 **¡YA! No más spoiler, me despido para no hacer esto más largo. Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y me encantará escuchar sus opiniones así que si lo desean pueden dejármelo en la cajita de aquí abajo. Sugerencias, críticas, headcanons, todo lo que deseen(L)**

 **Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible. Les mandó millones de besos, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Los adoro!**


	28. A mí nadie me escogió

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner y Adam Pevertine pertenecen a la autora.**_

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! Me tenía un poco preocupada que les pareciera algo aburrido pero la repuesta fue bastante buena lo cual me alivia mucho, ¡los quiero muchísimo!**

 **Tanke 98** **:** **Primero lo primero: Gracias por volverme a dejar tu review! Ya me estoy acostumbrando así que tendrás que continuar así JAJAJA(L) Me alegra que te pareciera interesante a su manera. Creo que a mí Sirius me gusta en todos los capítulos jiji, y lo de las serpientes bueno, vivía en una casa donde eran que si un símbolo sagrado así que imagine que le traerían malos recuerdos y por ende, les tendría miedo, hipótesis locas mías. Hay mucho parecido entre la amistad de Hannah y Draco y la de Lily y Snape y creo que su relación empieza a pasar por algunas etapas difíciles, como vimos en el último capítulo ella está empezando a pensar mucho las cosas así que por ahí vamos. Lamento haber dejado el retraso de Mar fuera del pasado cap asdfgk pero para redimirme lo he incluido más abajo jeje. Y uyyy, si Rita te dio bronca aquí vas a querer matarla. "La mujer de Sirius" JAJAJA me encanta que le digas así, ains*-* No me importa que sea mucho compromiso para él, es su mujer y punto. En cuanto a mi opinión sobre el Draco de la historia original; bueno, tengo que empezar por aclarar que nunca me ha parecido un villano, ¿un idiota racista y abusivo? Definitivamente y a pesar de que no defiendo sus acciones si puedo entenderlas; creo que es el típico caso de un chico que crece en una familia tóxica en la que lo adoctrinan y entrenan para tener ciertos pensamientos y podemos pensar que pudo darse cuenta de que lo que hacía su familia estaba mal pero no todos pueden ser Sirius, ¿cierto? Algunos chicos son más débiles y tienen más deseos de complacer a sus padres, creo que todas las acciones de Draco giraban más en torno a eso que a otra cosa. Creo que lo más importante de este personaje y lo que más hay que resaltar (Y me choca que JK no lo haga!) es el hecho de que maduró y entendió que sus acciones habían sido erradas y cambio para bien, a diferencia de cierto grasiento que se quedó atorado en la adolescencia por siempre -.- Por otra parte, me atrevo a decir que a todos se nos encogió un poco el corazón al leer y ver a Draco en HP6, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo)': … En un ámbito menos serio y más subjetivo, he de admitir Tom Felton juega un papel importante en hacer que Draco tenga un puesto especial en mi corazón. Me extendí lo siento pero querías mi opinión y ahí está JAJAJA espero que tenga sentido :$. Como siempre un millón de gracias por dejarme tu review, espero ansiosa por ver si me dejaras otro! Saludos y cuídate!**

 **Increíble: Increíble eres tú con ese review JAJAA GRACIAAS! Me enterneces con eso de que es el mejor capítulo que has leído *-* Te pasas! ¿Quién puede negar que James es un padre hermoso y adorable? Nadie. Creo que Lily los mataría si enseñaran a Harry a ser un animago así que mejor no JJAJA además que el niño tiene mucho sentido común para eso. ¡Gracias de nuevo por tu review! Espero que los dos siguientes también te hayan gustado, saludos!**

 **Este capítulo es mucho más corto que los anteriores y en teoría se lee rápido, pero como les dije es intenso… Espero que les guste:**

* * *

 **27\. A mí nadie me escogió.**

-¡De acuerdo! Asumamos que si quiere usar el Torneo para matarte. –Dijo Ron, acomodándose la corbata del uniforme frente al espejo.- Eso no significa que de hecho va a hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Solo tienes que pasar todas las pruebas y habrás arruinado su plan.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y siguió guardando sus libros en su bolso, tratando de ignorar lo que decía su amigo. Ya era miércoles, habían pasado cuatro días desde que le había contado su secreto y Ron aun parecía incapaz de dejarlo ir, honestamente no se arrepentía de haberles dicho, después del susto y la sorpresa inicial sus amigos se habían mostrado comprensivos y habían sido de gran ayuda… Pero en serio deseaba que Ron dejara de comentarlo cada vez que se quedaban solos.

-Además si necesita meterte a un Torneo es porque no puede hacerlo él mismo, ¿no crees? –Insistió el pelirrojo.- Si te pones a pensar el tipo es bastante inútil.

-No creo que podamos llamar _inútil_ a un asesino racista y demente, pero entiendo tu punto. –Respondió Harry al ver que no se callaría.- ¿Crees que podríamos dejar de hablar de esto por un rato?

-Hey, yo solo trato de animarte. –Se defendió Ron, tomando su bolso.- Hermione dijo que debíamos evitar que el tema te afectara.

-Me afectaría menos si no lo discutiéramos en absoluto.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres. –Se encogió de hombros y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.- Pero en serio, no creo que debas preocuparte.

Harry rió por lo bajo ante eso y puso los ojos en blanco; cuando le había contado todo Ron se había puesto tan pálido como un fantasma y había estado así hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, le resultaba gracioso que ahora le dijera que no se preocupara.

-Trataré de no hacerlo. –Dijo, empezando a bajar las escaleras.- Por cierto, ¿terminaste la tarea de Defensa?

Ron se detuvo en seco y su expresión se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos antes de voltear a verlo con una mueca nerviosa en el rostro, Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar? –Preguntó divertido.- Hermione te lo recordó como cuarenta veces.

-No te burles, no es gracioso. –Murmuró preocupado, volviendo a bajar.- Y lo olvidé porque estaba haciendo el ensayo para Snape.

-¿Y lo terminaste?

-Claro que no, es para el lunes, lo haré el domingo.

Volvió a reírse y esta vez Ron se le unió. Harry no podía considerarse el alumno más responsable y estudioso de todo Gryffindor, pero a veces su amigo lo hacía sentir como tal.

-Vamos, copia la mía antes de ir a desayunar.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Bueno no exactamente igual. –Le dijo Harry con una mirada significativa.- Remus se dará cuenta si lo haces.

-Bien, bien, no soy estúpido.

Harry no creía que lo fuera, sin embargo pensaba que era mejor aclararle ese tipo de cosas, por si las dudas.

Llegaron a la sala común y se encontraron con que todavía estaba casi vacía, era bastante temprano aun. Divisaron a Hannah en una de las mesas junto a la ventana y sonrió contento, había notado que en esos tres días que llevaban de semana los había esperado para desayunar todas las mañanas y en ningún momento se había escabullido; no sabía si había una razón para eso pero mientras siguiera así a él no le importaba.

-¡Sí, Hermione no está! –Exclamó Ron con una sonrisa aliviada, sentándose en la mesa.- Perfecto

-¡Ron! Eso es muy cruel. –Lo regañó Hannah con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, no lo dije con ese sentido. –Respondió él poniendo los ojos en blanco y empezando a sacar sus cosas.- Solo que necesito terminar la tarea y si estuviera aquí empezaría a regañar.

-Agh, no puede ser, estoy hambrienta. –Se quejó la chica con pequeño puchero.- ¿Por qué no la hiciste en el fin de semana?

-Cúlpalo a él que nos tuvo entretenido con sus problemas.

-Puedes copiarle la tarea a otro si prefieres…

-¡No, no! No es tu culpa, dámela.

Harry rió por lo bajo mientras sacaba el pergamino donde había escrito su ensayo sobre el último hechizo defensivo que les estaban enseñando y se lo entregaba.

-No puedo creer que vayas a dejar que se copie. –Le dijo Hannah con una mirada desaprobatoria.- Se va a malacostumbrar.

-No seas dramática. –Dijo Harry desestimándolo con la mano y sentándose junto a ella.- A ti también te dejaría copiarte.

-Yo no me copiaría porque siempre hago todo a tiempo.

-Han, suenas como Hermione, ¿Qué pasa contigo? –Preguntó Ron con una expresión de desagrado, empezando a copiar la tarea de Harry.

-Pues tengo que mantenerlos en línea mientras ella no está.

-Solía dejar que me copiara todo el tiempo. –Le dijo Ron a Harry con una sonrisa burlona.- Fue de un año para acá que decidió ponerse moralista.

-Se llama: _madurar_ , Ron. –Respondió ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra madurar. Se volvió a ver a Harry con una mirada acusadora.- Y tú, dijiste que no te gustaba hacer trampa en clase del profesor Lupin.

-Yo no estoy haciendo trampa. –Harry se encogió de hombros.- Estoy dejando que Ron lo haga, hay muchísima diferencia.

-Es lo mismo. –Hannah puso los ojos en blanco, divertida.- Solo porque lo decores no lo cambia.

Harry rió y estaba a punto de responderle pero entonces escuchó unos murmullos detrás de él. Se volvió para ver y borró su sonrisa cuando notó que eran dos niños de primero que lo veían y susurraban entre ellos, desviaron la mirada rápidamente al ver que los había atrapado pero obviamente ya era tarde. Harry suspiró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, no podía escuchar que hablaban pero podía hacerse una idea, también notó que tenían una copia de El Profeta de ese día en el regazo pero no logró divisar la portada.

-Ignóralos. –Le susurró su amiga.- No vale la pena.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no están hablando de ti. –Respondió él, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa amarga.

-No, pero hablan de ti así que es difícil igual. –Le refutó con una mirada significativa.- No les hagas caso, ni saben lo que dicen.

-Pero igual lo dicen. –Suspiró Harry con pesar.- Está volviéndose cansado, ¿sabes? Todas esas miradas y murmullos…

-Eventualmente tendrán que cansarse; es solo el último acontecimiento, ya se les pasará.

-El Torneo dura todo un año. –Le recordó él, cabizbajo.- No creo que vayan a superarlo.

-Amigo, estás siendo pesimista de nuevo. –Intervino Ron, sin dejar de copiar.- Ya lo hablamos, ganaras esto y serás el héroe de Hogwarts.

-Lo dices como si fuera un paseo al callejón Diagon, Ron. –Dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Además nadie quiere que yo sea el Campeón, todos quieren a Cedric.

-No todos… -Dijo Hannah como quien no quiere la cosa.- Solo Hufflepuff... Y Ravenclaw… Y Slytherin.

-Sobretodo Slytherin. –Aportó Ron.

-¿De que lado estás? –Bufó la chica.

-Y más de la mitad de nuestra casa. –Harry suspiró.

-Vamos, solo quieren a Cedric porque les parece lindo. –Dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco con desagrado.- Lo cual no tiene sentido.

-Bueno lindo sí es. –Aceptó Hannah.

-¿De que lado estás tú? –Le preguntó Harry irritado.

-¡Del tuyo!... Pero no estoy ciega.

-Tienes un gusto terrible, Han.

-Las chicas están locas, ignóralas. –Se burló Ron.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –Le preguntó Hannah con una sonrisa irónica.- ¿Incluso _Fleur_ _Delacour?_

Harry rió por lo bajo al escuchar el falso acento francés con el que su amiga y al ver como Ron se sonrojaba hasta estar del mismo tono de su cabello.

-Cállate. –Le espetó a su amiga, haciéndola reír.- El punto es que estarás bien, Harry, deja de preocuparte… Ahora, díganme un sinónimo de _desarmar_ , no quiero usar las mismas palabras.

-Por Merlín... –Se quejó Hannah antes de empezar a buscar algo en su bolso, sacó un pergamino y se lo pasó.- Ten, copia esto.

-¿Tu tarea? Pero pensé que…

-Hice dos, no me gustó y volví a escribirlo. –Explicó ella con un encogimiento de hombros.- Ese es el primero, son diferentes así que cópialo.

-No entiendo porque volverías a escribir una tarea… Pero gracias. –Dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa.- Así no tendré que cambiar las palabras.

-Pensé que no querías malacostumbrarlo. –Le dijo Harry con una ceja levantada.

-No quiero. –Bufó ella.- Pero me dará un bajón de azúcar si no vamos a comer pronto.

Harry se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida; su amiga le recordaba a como era Remus con Sirius, trataba de no hacerle caso en sus necedades para que aprendiera, pero más temprano que tarde terminaba cediendo.

-¿Por qué no solo le borro tu nombre y escribo el mío?

-Oh no lo se, Ron, ¿crees que el profesor Lupin reconozca mi letra después de cuatro años?

-Cierto. –Asintió él. Estuvo a punto de volver a escribir pero se detuvo, tragó saliva y volvió a verlos, nervioso.- Oigan y creen que… Ya saben, ¿debería decirle que ya se?

Hannah y Harry le dedicaron idénticas miradas severas.

El mismo sábado, aprovechando que ya les había revelado su secreto, Harry decidió que sería el momento perfecto para contarle a Ron sobre el _peludo problema_ de Remus, le parecía mejor matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Claro que primero tuvo que convencer a las chicas como por quince minutos… Bueno a Hannah, con Hermione le tomó como media hora, pero a final lo logró. Y como había esperado la reacción de Ron estuvo bastante bien.

Bueno estuvo bien luego de que casi se desmayara e insistiera en que le estaban mintiendo… Y que dijera cosas muy poco amables, pero luego de que Hermione le gritara por media hora sobre los maltratos injustificados a los hombres lobos, se había disculpado y un poco después había aceptado que no era algo tan malo. Aunque Harry presentía que parte de su palidez durante las horas siguientes también habían tenido que ver con eso.

Pero estaba contento, su amigo era tan excelente persona como ya se había estado imaginando... Aunque pareciera incapaz de dejar ir algunos temas delicados.

-Obvio que no. –Respondió Hannah poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No puede saber que te dijimos.

-Bien, bien… ¿Pero cómo debería tratarlo? ¿Igual que siempre o…?

-Ron, si no va a saber que sabes no tiene sentido que lo trates diferente. –Le cortó Harry con rotundidad.- Es solo Remus, nuestro profesor de Defensa.

-Exacto, el profesor que no nos dejara pasar si llegamos tarde por estar desayunando. –Bufó Hannah antes de empezar a empujar a Harry.- Me cansé, iré a comer y los espero allá.

-¡Ya termine! Merlín, que impaciente. –Murmuró Ron anotando algo más y empezando a guardar sus cosas.- Y los entendí, no actuaré diferente frente al profesor.

-Si sientes la tentación recuerda que Hermione ya aprendió como desarmar. –Le recordó Hannah divertida y feliz porque ya se iban.- Y apresurémonos, dijo que nos esperaría en el comedor.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida de la sala común; no pasó desapercibido para Harry que las personas que habían empezado a acumularse también susurraban a sus espaldas. Maldito Torneo.

Sin embargo, mientras más empezaba a caminar por el Castillo, más se daba cuenta de que las miradas que le lanzaban no eran las mismas a las que se había empezado a acostumbrar desde el sábado; esas habían sido rencorosas, odiosas e incluso lo juzgaban… Estas eran algo totalmente distinto. Curiosidad fue lo primero que notó en esas nuevas miradas, después algo parecido al miedo y no podía entender por que, otros lo miraban estupefactos, como si no pudieran creer que estuviera ahí, incluso se encontró con varios que no lo notaban hasta que lo tenían de frente y entonces se sobresaltaban. También notó que ahora _todos_ lo veían, era imposible que pasara junto a alguien sin levantar una mirada, cosa que no le había pasado en su primera semana cuando era el chico nuevo de cuarto, incluso después de lo del Torneo había personas que simplemente lo ignoraban. Esta vez, todo el mundo lo veía y lo veían como tratando de escrutarlo, de ver algo através de él.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada y lo que menos le gustaba era sentir que sabía que era lo que todos trataban de buscar en su rostro, porque no lo veían a los ojos, veían encima de esto… En su frente.

Tragó saliva nervioso e intentó taparse la cicatriz con el cabello; ya de por si lo hacía sentir inseguro y no ayudaba para nada que de repente todos parecían haber empezado a notarla.

-Chicos… -Les susurró a sus amigos, incómodo.- Creo que… Creo que la gente me está viendo…

-Han estado viéndote desde el sábado, amigo. –Rió Ron.- Se que eres miope pero no te pases.

Harry quiso responderle que no tenía nada que ver con su ceguera pero estaba muy ocupado rehuyendo la mirada de unos chicos de Slytherin.

-No, no así. –Les respondió tratando de mirarlos solo a ellos.- Me están mirando diferente y es… _Raro_ , ¿no se dan cuenta?

-Harry, estás paranoico. –Le dijo Hannah poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Te dije que los ignoraras.

El chico gruñó, ¿Qué creía que no quería hacerlo? Había tratado de ignorarlos durante esos cuatro días pero en ese momento _en serio_ le resultaba imposible.

Entonces junto a ellos pasaron unos chicos, también viéndolo y que además traían un periódico en la mano, caminaron muy rápido pero Harry pudo echar un vistazo y lo que vio en la portada le detuvo el corazón.

-¡Esperen! –Exclamó, tratando de voltear para ver el periódico.- ¡¿Vieron eso?!

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?

-La-la portada del periódico… -Trató de decirles confundido y con la respiración empezando a acelerarse.- Era mi foto en…

-Por favor, Harry, ahora estás siendo ri…

-¿La viste? Está en su frente. –Escuchó que decía una vocecita a unos metros de ellos.- Parece un rayo…

Se volteó rápidamente hacia la voz y pudo ver a unas niñas de túnicas azules apuntándolo y viéndole la frente.

-Díganme que eso sí lo escucharon. –Les pidió a sus amigos, tratando de tapar incluso más su cicatriz.

-Sí pero… -Empezó a decir Ron extrañado.- Es que… Tu cicatriz es bastante peculiar.

-Apenas y se ve. –Respondió Harry, tratando de entender que pasaba.- Nunca ha llamado tanto la atención, además todos…

-¡Harry!

No alcanzó a ver quien lo había llamado porque cuando volteó la brillante luz del flash de una cámara le dio en los ojos dejándolo incluso más ciego.

-Maldita sea. –Se quejó frotándose los ojos con las manos.

-¡Colin! –Escuchó que decía Hannah.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Es que quería una foto de Harry! ¿Quieren que les saque una también? ¿Me toman una de los dos?

-¿Ah? –Preguntó Ron confundido.- Pero si lo ves todos los días en la sala común.

Cuando Harry por fin pudo abrir los ojos y captar una imagen clara sin motas blancas, efectivamente se encontró con el chico un año menor que él que siempre parecía estar hablando y sonriendo y con esa condenada cámara en la mano.

-¡Solía ver a Harry en la sala común! Ahora veo al niño que…

-¡Harry! ¡Que bueno que los encuentro! –Escucharon exclamar a Hermione, desde las puertas del comedor.- Estaba por ir a buscarlos…

Ignorando a Colin por completo, los tres caminaron hasta Hermione que lucía acelerada y ansiosa. Harry esperaba que tuviera respuestas a lo que estaba pasando a pesar de que le asustaba conocerlas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Les preguntó cuando llegaron junto a ella.- ¡Debieron bajar hace horas!

-Que exagerada. –Bufó Ron.- Estaba terminando mi tarea, ¡Y no vayas a regañarme! No pude hacerlo antes porque estaba…

Pero, sorprendentemente, Hermione no lucía con ganas de reprocharle nada a Ron. En lugar de eso posó su atención en Harry y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como buscando la mejor forma de decirle algo, lucía muy preocupada y él se puso alerta de inmediato.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Harry… -La chica tragó saliva.- Se enteraron. No se como pero se enteraron.

A pesar de no saber a que se estaba refiriendo exactamente tuvo un pequeño presentimiento que le provocó un escalofrío y que su corazón perdiera un latido.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería pero entonces algo llamó su atención en el gran comedor, algo que definitivamente no era normal… Que estaba fuera de lugar. Se alejó de sus amigos y empezó a caminar hacia allá.

-Harry, espera… -Intentó llamarlo Hermione

Pero fue muy tarde, Harry se detuvo en las grandes puertas del comedor a la vez que sentía como le quitaban el aire de los pulmones y el corazón se le caía al estómago.

Por un momento quiso creer que estaba soñando o que sus ojos le estaban haciendo una mala jugada porque lo que veía era demasiado irreal.

Alguien se había encargado de forrar todo el comedor, las paredes, mesas, muros y demás, con copias de El Profeta de ese día las cuales, como por desgracia había adivinado, tenían una fotografía de él en la portada. Una gran fotografía de él que lo veía desde todas las esquinas al igual que los muchos ojos curiosos que habían parado su desayuno para observarlo.

-¿Pero que…? –Quiso preguntar pero le faltaba el aire.- ¿Qué significa…?

-Ten. –Le susurró Hermione con un hilito de voz.- Lee tú mismo.

Salió de su pequeño transe para arrancar de las manos de su amiga el periódico que le ofrecía. El título casi lo hace vomitar, en letras grandes y llamativas estaba escrito: _Harry Potter, el niño que vivió._

-No puede ser. –Jadeó con horror Hannah junto a él.- ¡¿Quién escribió eso?!

-Rita Skeeter. –Gruñó Hermione.- Es totalmente su estilo en cada letra y mentira que contó.

¿Mentira? Aquello no era una mentira, era la pura verdad, la patética y asquerosa verdad de la vida de Harry que tanto se había preocupado por ocultar y que ahora parecía escupirle a la cara recordándole que no podía huir de ella por más que lo intentara.

-¿Cómo se enteró? –Preguntó Ron con la voz estrangulada.- Dijiste que nada más tu familia y nosotros sabíamos…

Así era, así había debido ser pero ahora lo sabía todo el colegio y peor, el mundo mágico entero. Harry sintió como una espesa sensación de rabia empezaba a nacer en la boca de su estómago y a expandirse por su cuerpo, nadie tenía derecho a contar su secreto y saber que lo habían hecho y que además algún infeliz se había encargado de decorar el comedor con él lo hizo dejar de lado la sorpresa para sentir pura furia.

Necesitaba leer que decía ese artículo pero no podía hacerlo ahí con los ojos de todos quemándolo y sus murmullos perforándole los oídos. Sin decirles nada a sus amigos, dio media vuelta para alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar.

Escuchó como los tres empezaban a seguirlo y sintió la tentación de voltearse y gritarles que lo dejaran solo pero no tenía la energía para hacer eso además que toda su concentración estaba puesta en tratar de evitar todas las miradas que pudiera.

Finalmente dio con la puerta de un aula vacía y se metió ahí, cerrando la puerta tras de él a pesar de saber que sus amigos lo seguían, estos entraron solo unos segundos después.

-Voy a leer. –Murmuró secamente.

Los tres asintieron y no dijeron nada, habían entendido perfectamente su claro tono de: no me molesten. Asintió y suspiró antes de empezar a leer.

 _ **Harry Potter: el niño que vivió.**_

 _Por muchos años la caída de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha estado rodeada de muchas teorías e hipótesis, algunas ridículas y otras un poco más creíbles pero, al final, todos siempre hemos estado en la oscuridad sobre este tema, preguntándonos: ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Alguna vez volverá? ¿En serio lo acabaron? Y, creo que la más importante de todas, ¿Quién lo acabó?_

 _Tal vez esta última pregunta fue la que nos creó más expectativas; seguro, al igual que yo, se imaginaban a un poderoso mago y héroe anónimo que había usado sus poderes para salvarnos a todos, un hechicero sabio y poderoso, tal vez la reencarnación de Merlín. Pero qué me dirían si les confesara que después de una exhaustiva y fructífera investigación he descubierto que el responsable de la desaparición del Innombrable fue… Un niño._

 _Sí, como lo leen, mis queridos. Un niño de apenas un año fue ese quien un día se encargó de salvarnos a todos de lo que habría sido una existencia trágica. Un niño que logró sobrevivir la maldición asesina quedándose con solo una cicatriz en forma de rayo como secuela. Su nombre es Harry Potter, un estudiante de Hogwarts que hasta hace poco tuvo una vida desdichada y solitaria, habitando tristes orfanatos, viviendo del Ministerio luego del abandono de su madre, la conocida columnista de nuestro periódico: Lily Evans, quien me concedió una entrevista para explicarme más del asunto._

" _Es muy duro, Rita, no te imaginas cuanto." Me contó Lily con los ojos verdes, iguales a los de su hijo, abnegados en lágrimas de pena. "Hay días en los que no puedo verlo a la cara, ver esa cicatriz y recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar luego de mi egoísta abandono es lo más difícil que podrías imaginarte."_

 _Seguimos con nuestra plática, en la que Lily me contó llena de pena y sufrimiento, y lujo de detalles, sobre la noche en la que El Señor Tenebroso intentó matar a su pequeño._

Harry continuó leyendo el resto del artículo y se encontró con muchas ridiculeces que debía haberse inventado la mujer esa, conociéndola no sería muy extraño. Pero también estaba lleno de detalles muy específicos que sí eran reales, cosas que nadie sabía salvo él, su familia y ahora sus amigos. Lo más vergonzoso de todo fue leer una detallada descripción de cómo había sido su vida antes de encontrar a sus padres, como para hacer que la gente sintiera incluso más lástima por él.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que su secreto hubiera quedado expuesto de esa manera. No podía creer que ahora todo el mundo mágico estaba en pleno conocimiento de esa oscura y tenebrosa parte de su vida que a él tanto le hubiese gustado desaparecer… Que tanto había querido ocultar.

Cuando empezaba a llegar al final del artículo podía ver como las palabras se volvían borrosas pero era porque sus manos no dejaban de mover el periódico ya que estaban temblando, producto de todos los sentimientos que estaba teniendo. Se sentía asustado, herido, confundido… Furioso con Rita Skeeter, ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de contarle eso al mundo sin su consentimiento?

Pero sobretodo se sentía traicionado… ¿Cómo Lily había podido hacerle eso? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle todo a esa mujer? Aun sabiendo como se sentía al respecto, aun cuando ella misma le había prometido que nadie se enteraría. Apretó las hojas del periódico sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de todo su ser. Al parecer a su madre no le había bastado con ser la causante principal de todo el asunto, ahora también venía y se encargaba de que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Entonces sintió como años de enfado y resentimiento que había intentado tan fervientemente de desaparecer llenaban cada fibra de su cuerpo de manera intensa y cegadora.

-Al menos tuvo la _cortesía_ de dejar que Skeeter lo escribiera. –Gruñó cerrando de golpe el periódico cuando termino de leer.- Me sorprende que no lo contara en su columna.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas, Harry? –Le preguntó Hannah, que se había puesto junto a él sigilosamente para leer, confundida.- No creerás que Lily en serio…

-Por supuesto que lo creo. No, no lo creo lo se. –Le cortó él, enfadado.- Lo leíste, fue ella.

-Que Rita Skeeter lo dijera no lo hace cierto, además…

-¿Quién más pudo darle toda esa información, Hannah? –Preguntó empezando a alterarse.- Yo estoy seguro de que no se lo dije. Y James no es quien trabaja con ella.

-Harry, pero no tiene sentido. –Opinó Hermione, intentando mantener la paz.- ¿Por qué tu mamá haría una cosa así?

-Sí, Harry, piénsalo bien. –Le dijo Ron, que también se había puesto a su lado.- Es muy poco probable que…

-¡No me traten como si fuera un idiota! –Explotó, gritándoles y haciéndolos sobresaltar.- ¡Y dejen de defenderla! ¡Lo hizo, se lo dijo y aquí están todas las pruebas!

-¡Eso no lo sabes! No estás pensando con claridad. –Intentó hacerlo razonar Hannah.- Estoy segura de que Lily no lo hizo, Harry ella no…

-Claro, como tu opinión es tan objetiva. –Soltó Harry, enfadado y con intención.

Hannah cerró la boca y lo vio sorprendida y atónita, no se había esperado ese comentario.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Es que según tú nunca nadie hace nada. –Continuó él, a la defensiva.- Apuesto a que intentaras convencerme de que no fue tu querido amigo quien decoró el comedor.

-¿Draco? Harry, eso tampoco lo sabes…

-¡Pues aparentemente yo no se nada! –Volvió a gritar él, furioso e indignado, sintiéndose traicionado ahora también por ella.- ¡Discúlpame, Hannah por ser tan ignorante! ¡Tal vez deberías dejar de juntarte conmigo y estar solo con él!

-¿Qué estás…? ¡¿Por qué estás atacándome a mí?!

-¡Porque estás empecinada en defender a todo el mundo menos a mí que supuestamente soy tu mejor amigo! –Siguió gritando, ignorando las miradas atónitas y algo asustadas de Ron y Hermione.- ¡Defiendes a Lily, defiendes a Malfoy y yo que me muera! ¿No? Pues tranquila, Han, tal vez dentro de unas semanas eso pase y así no…

-¡No digas eso! -Lo interrumpió la chica, empezando a enojarse también.- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-¡¿Por qué no debería decirlo?! Probablemente es lo que pasará pero no finjas que te preocupa, todos sabemos que ya no me necesitas, tienes a tu querido _Draco_ que es más que suficiente.

No se detuvo a analizar sus palabras ni la mirada herida y confundida de Hannah, estaba demasiado enfadado para eso. De manera brusca le lanzó el periódico a los pies y salió del aula, gruñendo y con los puños cerrados a cada lado del cuerpo.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a las puertas del castillo y escuchó una voz corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Harry, ven acá!

-Déjame en paz, Hermione. –Le espetó sin siquiera voltear a verla.- No quiero escuchar nada.

-Vuelve aquí de inmediato, Harry, no puedes solo irte así.

Estuvo a punto de voltearse y gritarle también a ella pero otra voz lo distrajo.

-Vaya, Potter, creí que te habías esfumado. –Dijo con ironía y burla.- Casi pensé que no te había gustado nuestra _sorpresa_ en el desayuno.

Seguido de eso, escuchó unas risas burlonas y patéticas y ya rojo por la rabia se volteó a la izquierda y se encontró con Malfoy junto a Crabbe, Goyle y otros chicos de Slytherin.

-Que sorprendente ¿no, Potter? –Siguió diciendo Malfoy con una sonrisa llena de malicia.- Sabía que a tu mami le gustaba ser la estrella de El Profeta pero no sabía a que escala…

Ya se había abalanzado sobre él, listo para descargar toda su rabia y frustración, cuando sintió la mano de Hermione tomarlo por el brazo.

-¡Harry, no lo hagas! –Le dijo su amiga con mucha severidad.- No le des el gusto, no vale la pena.

-Aw mira eso, Potter, ya te conseguiste una novia.

-Harry… -Insistió Hermione por sobre las risas de los Slytherin, tomándolo con más fuerza.- No.

El chico suspiró con fuerza y usando el último y casi inexistente rastro de sentido común que le quedaba, decidió hacerle caso. De manera brusca se soltó de su agarre y le dedicó una mirada desafiante y asesina a Malfoy antes de volver a emprender su camino hacia los jardines.

-¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas? –Le grito Hermione desde las puertas de castillo después de que él ya hubiese salido.

-Lejos de aquí.

-¡Pero tenemos clase de Defensa! ¡El profesor Lupin se preocupara si no…!

-¡No me interesa, Hermione! –Le respondió finalmente dándose la vuelta pero sin dejar de caminar.- ¡Déjame en paz y ya! ¡Quiero estar solo!

Volvió a darse la vuelta y por suerte no escuchó más llamados por parte de nadie.

Empezó a caminar hacia el Campo de Quidditch esperando que estar ahí lo hiciera sentirse mejor a pesar de saber que nada podría mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Se sentía demasiado enfadado, decepcionado y herido, y odiaba que la responsable de que se sintiera así fuera la persona a la que había empezado a querer más que a nadie en el mundo… Esa a la que posiblemente nunca lograra perdonar.

* * *

Lily sabía que en algún momento de esa semana, cuando todos los pendientes se le acumularan, iba arrepentirse haber faltado al trabajo por tres días seguidos… Bueno, el lunes había ido pero solo se había sentado en su oficina a hablar con Mar toda la tarde, a eso no podía considerársele trabajar.

A pesar de que poco a poco había ido superando el mal trago del Torneo en el fondo aún era que aun seguía sin ánimos para sentarse a escribir algo divertido que les sacara sonrisas a sus lectores, si todavía era bastante difícil para ella hacerlo. Suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, esperando que eso le quitara el dolor de cabeza que ya tenía un día entero atormentándola y que además la ayudara a despertarse.

-Buenos días, linda.

Se volvió hacia la puerta de la cocina y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a Adam entrando, ya listo para irse a trabajar. Por suerte él también estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre y a olvidarse de su enfado por su última discusión, lo cual ella agradecía inmensamente.

-Buenos días. –Le respondió sonriendo, subió una ceja.- Aunque no estoy segura de que tan _linda_ puedo lucir ahora pero te creeré.

-Luces linda todos los días. –Dijo él, acercándose y envolviendo un brazo en su cintura para besarle la mejilla.- Por eso te amo.

Lily soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Espero que lo digas solo para hacerme sentir mejor porque sí lo dices en serio necesitarás hacerte un examen de la vista. –Le respondió divertida, acercándole otra taza de café.

-No digas tonterías. –Le dijo Adam sonriéndole con ternura.- ¿Lograste dormir algo anoche?

-No. –Suspiró ella.- Como dos horas pero es como si no fuera nada. Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

Ante eso Adam, en un acto verdaderamente cursi, se acercó más y depositó un beso en su cabello. Lily frunció el ceño, preguntándose por que él era tan romántico cuando ella solía ser tan seca.

-¿Mejor?

-Un poco. –Mintió con una sonrisita.- Pero si me disculpas creo que mi poción para el dolor y mi café me ayudarán más.

Él rió y asintió antes de separarse y rodear la barra para sentarse y empezar a comer el desayuno que ya ella había preparado.

-Sigues cocinando como si fuéramos tres. –Notó él, divertido.

-No quiero perder la costumbre. –Admitió Lily con un encogimiento de hombros.- Y la mayoría de las veces se me olvida que no está aquí.

Su pecho se contrajo ante lo nostálgica que a veces la hacía sentir el que Harry estuviera tan lejos, era inútil negar que ese sentimiento se había intensificado esos últimos días.

-Tranquila. –Susurró su prometido con una sonrisa alentadora.- Ya falta menos para que regrese.

Ella suspiró y se permitió esbozar una enorme sonrisa al pensar en lo maravillosa que sería su primera navidad junto a su hijo, aun faltaba por supuesto pero ya se había empezado a imaginar como podía lograr que esa fuera una celebración inolvidable para el chico.

-Lo se, estoy… -Un inmenso bostezo le ganó y habló sobre él.- Emocionada.

-Deberías intentar dormir un poco, cariño. –Le sugirió con el ceño fruncido.- Toma una poción y acuéstate.

-Sabes que me caen mal las pociones para dormir, el dolor de cabeza se pondrá peor. –Se quejó ella, deseando no ser tan intolerante a la valeriana.- Además debería tratar de adelantar la columna, al menos pensar en el título…

Gruñó fastidiada, en serio no quería trabajar, quería subir a su habitación y quedarse enrollada en sus sábanas pero las responsabilidades la llamaban.

-Si no te sientes bien no te fuerces, Lily…

-Estaré bien. –Le aseguró, tratando de hacer que ambos se lo creyeran.- Ya basta de hablar de mí, ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Harás algo interesante hoy?

-No mucho, solo terminar un artículo y una entrevista. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros pero de repente pareció recordar algo.- Ah sí, voy a llamar a unos contactos del Ministerio, en el área de Deportes Mágicos.

-¿Y para que? –Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Para conseguirnos entradas al Torneo, ¿para que más? –Habló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Supongo que no piensas perdértelo y conseguir asientos no será difícil.

Lily parpadeó algo sorprendida, no se había esperado que Adam estuviera interesado en asistir al Torneo con ella, no había mencionado nada al respecto.

Entonces se sintió culpable al pensar que tal vez no había dicho nada porque para él resultaba evidente que asistiría y para ella no.

-Es muy tierno que quieras asistir. –Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de disimulada disculpa.

-No es nada, quiero apoyar a Harry, lo necesitará. Estoy seguro de que podré conseguir buenos puestos, solo necesito…

-Oh no te preocupes por eso. –Dijo Lily relajada y movió la mano como desestimándolo.- Ya hablé con Peter, él las conseguirá.

En realidad solo le había dicho que le consiguiera una pero solo era cuestión de enviarle una carta y pedirle otra, Peter siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

-¿Peter…? ¿Pettigrew? –Preguntó Adam con el ceño fruncido.- ¿El amigo de Potter?

-¿Conoces otro? –Rió ella pero él no cambió su expresión.- ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No en verdad, solo que ya sabes… -Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.- Si él consigue las entradas seguramente tendremos que sentarnos todos juntos.

Lily no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendida y enfadada por el tono con el que había dicho eso, no era despectivo ni nada parecido pero sí muy fastidiado. Entendía que tal vez él no era tan afín a los merodeadores y lo respetaba pero ella ya se había hecho la idea de que compartiría las tres pruebas junto a ellos y la idea era bastante alentadora, no pensaba cambiar de parecer ahora, no cuando sabía lo mucho que necesitaría su apoyo… No pretendía ver a Harry pasar por esas pruebas sin a sonrisa optimista de James a su lado.

-Seguramente. –Se limitó a responder como quien no quiere la cosa.- Personalmente no me molesta, será agradable estar cerca de ellos.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga suya?

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó sorprendida, frunciendo el ceño también.- He sido amiga de Remus por años. Y Peter siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-¿Y Black que?

-Sirius es mi amigo también. –Respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros y una torcida de ojos.- Cuando no me está sacando de mis casillas; es agradable estar con él una vez que lo conoces bien.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Sí, yo lo digo.

No había querido sonar tan ruda y cortante en esa afirmación pero no podía evitar sentir una sensación de incomodidad en el pecho al escucharlo expresarse así sobre Sirius. Ella sabía que era un idiota insufrible a quien la mayoría del tiempo provocaba maldecir pero también era una gran persona y enfadaba cuando la gente no se tomaba la molestia de conocerlo más a fondo.

-Además no es como si el punto de todo el asunto fuera divertirme. –Susurró con pesar y preocupación.- Si no fuera por Harry…

Soltó un fuerte suspiró y su mente se desvío hacia su hijo, esperando que estuviera manejando todo el asunto muchísimo mejor que ella y, una vez más, rogando que lograra salir de aquello sano y salvo.

-No te preocupes, Lily. –Le dijo Adam con una sonrisa alentadora.- Todo estará bien.

Ella sonrió más tranquila, pero solamente porque esas palabras la hicieron recordar a alguien que ya le había prometido lo mismo y a cuya promesa se aferraba con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-Sí, tiene que estarlo.

-Tengo una propuesta. –Adam se inclinó sobre la barra del desayuno con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar hoy?

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó confundida.- ¿Hay algo que celebrar?

-No, nada pero pensé que te haría bien salir de la casa y despejarte un poco… Además hace un tiempo que no tenemos una cita.

Decir _un tiempo_ se quedaba corto, Lily estaba segura de que no habían salido juntos en plan romántico desde que Harry había aparecido lo cual era bastante lamentable tomando en cuenta que antes solían hacerlo al menos una vez por semana.

-Eso suena fantástico. –Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.- Gracias, cariño.

Él le guiñó un ojo y siguió con su desayuno. Lily suspiró tratando de emocionarse ante la idea de ir a cenar con su prometido, Adam tenía razón, posiblemente necesitara eso para sentirse mejor, para sentirse normal de nuevo.

Entonces la lechuza que entregaba el periódico todos los días entró a la cocina para dejar una copia junto a Adam, robar un pedazo de tostada y volver a volar lejos. Lily encontraba gracioso que a pesar de que la subscripción estaba a su nombre siempre se lo entregaban a él, como si las aves supieran que ella no lo leía hasta la tarde.

-¿Quieres echarle un vistazo tú primero? –Le preguntó él por pura cortesía.

-Lo haré en la tarde como siempre. –Respondió Lily desinteresada.- Creo que lavaré unos platos.

Adam asintió y tomó el periódico para quitarle la protección en la que venía.

Lily se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el lavaplatos, desde luego que con un hechizo sencillo habría bastado pero cuando estaba estresada le gustaba hacer los quehaceres de la casa al estilo muggle, la ayudaba a relajarse. De más estaba decir que en esos cuatro días no había parado de limpiar.

Estaba a punto de tomar el primer plato cuando la voz de Adam la distrajo.

-¿Pero que…? –Preguntó atónito.- ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Qué ocurre? –Se volvió hacia él de nuevo, confundida.- ¿Qué dice?

Le sorprendió y asustó un poco ver la expresión atónita que Adam traía en el rostro además de lo pálido que se había puesto.

-¿Adam? ¿Todo bien?

Él desvío la mirada y tragó saliva, ella lo interrogó con la mirada pero no obtuvo respuesta. Bufó fastidiada y en serio empezando a asustarse.

-¿Quieres decirme que pasa?

-Lily… -Dijo con un hilo de voz antes de suspirar resignado.- Necesita ver esto…

Y acto seguido le entregó la copia de El Profeta para que lo leyera, Lily la aceptó escéptica, lo abrió y lo que vio en la portada le hizo soltar un jadeo de horror y sorpresa.

 _ **Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.**_

-¡¿Qué es esta mierda?! –Preguntó con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…?

-No lo leí. –Se apresuró a responder él, obviamente temiendo su reacción.- Deberás hacerlo para…

No había terminado de hablar cuando ya Lily se había sumergido en la lectura de aquel artículo.

Sintió como las venas se le encendían por la rabia reconocer el estilo de la supuesta periodista que había escrito aquellas líneas. Maldita Rita Skeeter. Iba a matarla, no le importaba si por eso perdía su trabajo, iba a asesinar a esa perra. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a publicar algo así?! No, esa no era la pregunta correcta, la pregunta correcta era: ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?

-¿Quién le dijo todo esto? –Preguntó empezando a subir la voz.- ¡¿Con quien pudo hablar?!

-No tengo idea, Lily. –Contestó Adam, preocupado y aun algo atónito.- ¿Tú le has contado a alguien que no…?

-¡Yo no se lo he contado a nadie! ¡Solo a Mar y a ti!

-¡Bien, bien! Disculpa… ¿Entonces…? ¿Crees que te habrá escuchado? ¿Hablando con Mar o…?

Lily se sintió enferma al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su mejor amiga el lunes. Volvió a releer varios párrafos y mientras más leía más se le ponían los pelos de punta al darse cuenta de que casi todo lo que ahí decía, excepto las partes evidentemente inventadas para cubrir los huecos en la historia, eran extractos de lo que había hablado con Marlene.

-¡Esa maldita nos espío! –Gritó Lily, furiosa e indignada.- ¡¿Cómo demonios logró escuchar?! ¡Si Mar aseguró la puerta!

-Bueno, es Rita Skeeter, sabemos que sus métodos no son los más profesionales.

-¡Una mentirosa es lo que es! –Siguió gritando.- Mira lo que dice aquí: " _Lily me explicó sin dejar de llorar, con el arrepentimiento y la pena siempre presentes en su expresión, como la hace sentir saber que la falta de amor y atención que experimentó su hijo puede haber sido la clave para que decidiera unirse a una competencia tan peligrosa como es el Torneo de los Tres Magos._ " ¡Yo nunca dije tal cosa! ¡Ni siquiera hable con ella!

-Lily cariño, escúchame… -Le pidió Adam, caminando hacia ella.- Tienes que tranquilizarte…

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme! –Exclamó Lily, casi temblando por la rabia.- ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Nadie podía enterarse de esto y ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá! ¿Tienes idea de cómo se pondrá…?

Se calló de golpe a la vez que la rabia empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo para darle espacio a una enorme preocupación que la envolvió al pensar en lo que iba a significar eso para Harry.

-Harry… Ay no, toda la escuela va a enterarse. –Dijo con horror.- Todos esos chicos… Pensarán que es un chiste o algo, empezarán a tratarlo diferente… Él…

-Lily, creo que debemos ir a Hogwarts.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó perpleja.- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio. –Respondió él con total seriedad.- Esto es algo muy grave, Lily y seguramente te necesitará ahí.

Lily tragó saliva y el corazón se le encogió ante la idea de Harry necesitándola. Pero también fue lo que necesito para calmarse y pensar con claridad.

-Sí… Sí tienes razón. –Aceptó de inmediato.- ¿Puedes acompañarme?

-Por supuesto. Ve a vestirte, te espero aquí.

Lily le dedicó una mirada agradecida antes de salir de la cocina y correr escaleras arriba para ir prepararse, lo cual le llevo como cinco minutos, no tenía tiempo para perder en arreglarse de verdad.

Cuando volvió a bajar, Adam la esperaba en la puerta con su abrigo en la mano y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la mano. Tomó el abrigo y le respondió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo, salieron de la casa y él la cogió de la mano para aparecerse juntos en el pueblo.

Consideraba ridículo que fuera la segunda vez que se aparecía en Hogsmeade para ir a visitar a Harry sin invitación y presa de pura preocupación, también estaba segura de que había visitado ese pueblo más veces en los últimos meses que en todos sus años de estudiante… Está bien, estaba exagerando pero en serio ya había ido muchas veces en un tiempo muy corto.

-¿Dónde crees que este? –Le preguntó Adam cuando llegaron a los terrenos del Castillo.- ¿Sabes que clase tiene?

-Dudo muchísimo que esté en clase. –Respondió Lily, mortificada.- Podría estar en cualquier sitio…

-Creo que tendremos que separarnos. –Decidió él.- Yo iré al Castillo y tú búscalo aquí afuera, ve al Campo de Quidditch, seguro estará ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily asintió rápidamente y volvió a sentirse agradecida de que estuviera ahí, ella sola se habría vuelto loca.

Tomaron los caminos que habían acordado y la pelirroja empezó a recorrer esos jardines que se conocía casi de memoria, la cantidad de alumnos que había era prácticamente nula, cosa que era normal ya que era miércoles en la mañana y grandiosa porque así podría conseguir a Harry más rápido.

Estuvo deambulando por los jardines unos diez minutos hasta que entendió que su búsqueda estaba siendo inútil y se dirigió al campo como le había dicho Adam.

Lily soltó un inmenso suspiró de alivio una vez que estuvo ahí y lo divisó parado junto a las gradas de Hufflepuff; de inmediato notó su mirada seria y enojada, no podía ser para menos, él había sido muy claro ante el hecho de no querer que todo el asunto se supiera y ella sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. De inmediato se sintió mal y empezó a caminar hacia él decidida a hacer lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, Harry no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo fácil.

Unos metros antes de llegar a su lado, el chico reparó en la presencia de su madre quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Harry…!

Pero las palabras se le quedaron por la mitad al notar como Harry la miraba con frialdad. Lily borró su sonrisa de inmediato y se detuvo en seco sin entender esa reacción, le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva que él respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y empezando a alejarse de ella que se apresuró a seguirlo.

-¡Harry, espera! –Lo llamó corriendo hacia él.- ¿Qué está…?

-Déjame en paz, Lily. –Soltó de manera cortante.

-¿Ah? No, Harry, espera… -Insistió, llegando a su lado.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿En serio tienes que preguntar? –Preguntó sin detenerse ni voltear a verla.- ¿Qué no lees el periódico en el que trabajas?

-Sí, claro que sí, se que eso es lo que te pasa pero… -La confusión por su actitud no la dejaba pensar con claridad.- ¿Pero por que estás así? Digo, por qué no quieres hablar conmigo…

-Porque no. –Le cortó con brusquedad.- Déjame solo.

-¡No, no lo haré! –Exclamó Lily, tomándolo por el brazo y obligándolo a detenerse y voltear a verla.- Habla conmigo.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo! –Respondió él con rudeza soltándose de su agarre.- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Pues porque… Porque… -Dudó ella, sin entender que estaba pasando.- Porque soy tu mamá y quiero que…

-Oh claro. –Dijo Harry con ironía.- Dos meses como mi mamá y ya pretendes decirme que hacer.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ella, sorprendida y herida por la intención en sus palabras.- No se trata de eso, solo quiero entender…

-No hay nada que entender. –Se limitó a decir Harry.- Todo está bastante claro.

Lily abrió la boca para decir algo más pero para su frustración Harry volvió a darse la vuelta y a alejarse.

-¡Harry, deja de irte! Explícame, ¿Cuál es el problema…?

-¡Tú! –Le gritó él volviéndose a dar la vuelta.- ¡Tú eres el problema!

Eso a Lily le cayó como un balde de agua fría, podía ver el enfado y la traición en los ojos de su hijo pero por más que intentaba no lograba entenderlo.

-¿Yo? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.- ¿Yo que…?

-¿Tenías que ir y contárselo todo a Rita Skeeter, no? –Preguntó Harry furioso.- ¡No podías simplemente callarte la boca!

-Okay, espera un minuto… -Le pidió boquiabierta e incrédula.- Harry, tú no creerás que yo…

-¡Yo no creo nada, lo se!

-¡No, no lo sabes! ¡Yo no hablé con esa mujer, Harry! –Exclamó Lily sintiéndose ofendida.- Y me duele que…

-¿Te duele? ¿En serio? –Bufó el chico.- Si te dolía tanto pues no le hubieras dicho nada.

-¡Yo no le dije!

-¡Ya deja de mentirme, Lily! –Le gritó Harry.- ¿Quién más pudo haberle dicho? ¿Quién más tiene tanta información? ¡¿Quién trabaja en su mismo edificio, por amor a Merlín?!

-Sí, sí tienes razón en todo eso. –Dijo Lily rápidamente, tratando de explicarse.- Y te juro que yo estoy tan confundida como tú pero yo no le conté. Ella vino y quiso hacerme unas preguntas pero no le respondí, yo jamás…

-¡Deja de poner excusas! ¡Ya no importa! ¿De acuerdo? El idiota de Malfoy pegó copias del periódico por todo el gran comedor y ahora todos lo saben.

Una oleada de entendimiento la bañó en ese momento; claro que estaba enojado, si no obstante con que toda la historia había salido en el periódico también ese chico se había encargado que todos lo leyeran. Quiso sentirse furiosa pero la confusión de por que la estaba pagando con ella era más grande.

-Lo lamento mucho, Harry…

-Sí, yo también lo lamento. –Soltó él enfadado y con ironía.- Lamento que todo el mundo sepa que soy el guardián del peor secreto del mundo y que a partir de ahora empezarán a tratarme como a un maldito fenómeno.

-Okay, Harry, por favor escúchame. –Le pidió Lily empezando a caminar hacia él con cautela.- Se que ahora todo se ve como un gran problema, ¡y no estoy diciendo que no lo sea! Pero tienes razón, todos lo saben y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto más que encontrarle un lado bueno o…

-¿Lado bueno? –Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa amarga y algo burlona.- ¿Tú crees que esto tiene un lado bueno?

-¡Sí! Sí, Harry, sí lo creo. –Respondió ella tomándolo por los hombros.- El lado bueno es que estás vivo, ¿no entiendes? Se que tu cicatriz es el recordatorio de algo muy malo pero también es un milagro…

-Un milagro. –Repitió el chico soltando una risa amarga y alejándose.- Mi cicatriz no es un milagro, Lily… ¿Sabes lo que sí es? Es el recordatorio de que mientras un psicópata estaba buscándome para matarme, mis padres estaban en Merlín sabe donde jugando a ser los héroes del mundo.

Las palabras de Harry se clavaron dolorosamente en el corazón de Lily y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no echarse a llorar.

¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Nada, no había nada que pudiera decir para defenderse o para refutarlo, no cuando todo lo que estaba diciendo era la pura verdad.

-¿Sabes que más es? Es la razón por la cual nadie, ni una sola persona en catorce años me adoptó. –Continuó Harry, con resentimiento en la voz.- Y es que quién iba a querer adoptar al niño raro incapaz de controlar sus poderes.

-Lo se. –Intervino Lily incapaz de seguir escuchando todo eso.- Lo se, Harry y entiendo que estés molesto conmigo pero…

-¡No, claro que no lo entiendes! –Exclamó él irritado.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Cómo podrías entender lo que se siente que de todas esas personas que iban a vernos al orfanato _ninguna_ quiso quedarse conmigo.

La ventaja de tener unos ojos exactamente iguales era que con solo mirarlos Lily podía entender como se estaba sintiendo Harry y en ese momento lo que sentía era dolor, un dolor que ella estaba experimentando como propio.

-Ellos… Ellos nos miraban como si estuviéramos en la vitrina de una tienda, como cachorros en una exhibición. –Le contó el chico con la voz quebrada por la rabia.- Y yo tenía que ver como escogían a todos los niños… Pero no a mí, a mí nadie me escogió… Ni siquiera tú.

Y en ese momento no pudo seguir conteniéndose y de manera involuntaria dejó que dos espesas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, producto de lo fatal que se sentía su corazón.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así? –Le preguntó Harry, ahora más herido que molesto.- Cómo si no importara…

-Pero sí importabas. –Respondió ella entre lágrimas.- Me importabas entonces y me importas ahora…

-Claro, te importaba tanto que no te molestaste ni una vez en asegurarte de que estuviera bien. –Dijo Harry con amargura.- ¿Te das cuenta de que esa noche pude haber muerto y tú nunca te habrías enterado?

Ante eso a Lily se le escapó un sollozo acompañado de más lágrimas. Claro que se daba cuenta, era un pensamiento que se le había pasado por la mente millones de veces pero ahora, con Harry diciéndolo en voz alta, resultaba insoportable.

-Harry, yo… -Alcanzó a decir con un hilito de voz.- Yo de verdad, _de verdad_ , pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, yo…

-¡Ya deja de mentirme, Lily! –Gritó Harry, enfadado otra vez.- ¡No lo hiciste por mí! Lo hiciste por ti, por lo que era mejor para ti. Porque la prefecta Lily Evans no podía tener un hijo a los diecisiete años porque eso era demasiado horrible, ¿no? Lo hiciste porque yo no tenía cabida en tu perfecta y maravillosa vida. Y ya deja de negarlo.

Eso no era cierto, ni una sílaba de todas esas palabras era cierta. Lily había hecho aquello solo pensando en él, con la esperanza de que encontrara una familia decente que le diera todo lo que ella no podía darle, que consiguiera una madre que hiciera lo que ella no sabía… Y había hecho eso con todo el dolor de su alma pero lo había hecho porque pensaba que era lo correcto.

Quiso decírselo pero, ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le había dicho a Harry las mismas palabras, si él se negaba a creerlas no veía el sentido en volverlo a repetir.

-Perdóname, Harry. –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.- Perdón, yo…

-No. Lo siento pero no… No te perdono, Lily. –Le cortó con Harry con pesar.- No puedo.

Lily se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo sus ojos tan lastimados y llenos de resentimiento que la estaban matando lentamente.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Harry sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para empezar a alejarse de ella nuevamente. Esto la hizo salir de su transe y a pesar de estar dolida y de saber que él no la quería cerca en ese momento, se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Harry, por favor... –Le pidió caminando detrás de él.- Ven acá, vamos a hablar…

Estaban a punto de abandonar el terreno de Quidditch cuando Adam apareció.

-Eh, hola, Harry. –Les dijo con una sonrisa.- Hasta que los encuentro, llevó rato buscándolos.

Pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando posó los ojos en los de su prometida y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Adam viéndolos a ambos.- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, cariño, no te preocupes. –Mintió Lily tratando de sonreír.- Nosotros solo…

-¡No, claro que no está bien! –La interrumpió Harry, irritado.- ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejar de mentir?!

-Wow, Harry amigo, cálmate. –Le pidió Adam viéndolo confundido.- No deberías hablarle así a tu madre.

-¿Por qué no eres honesta al menos con él? –Le preguntó el chico a Lily con intención.- Vamos, Lily, ya que últimamente estás tan impaciente por decir la verdad, cuéntale…

Lily no estuvo segura de que exactamente fue lo que lo delató pero de inmediato supo a lo que Harry se refería y se alertó.

-¡Harry! No…

-¡Así como le dijiste a Rita Skeeter todo sobre mi secreto creo que perfectamente podrías contarle a Adam de la vez que te acostaste con James!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en el mismo instante que Harry dejó salir esas palabras. Lo sabía, lo había presentido desde que el chico había empezado a hablar pero no lo había querido creer hasta que por fin lo había dicho.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Lily quiso que se abriera un enorme hueco a mitad del campo para poder meterse ahí, para no tener que enfrentar lo que vendría después, pero eso era imposible.

Suspiró con pesar y abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba ahí, lo vio caminando ya algo lejos con dirección al Castillo. Sorprendentemente, no se sintió enfadada o con ganas de recriminarle nada, en verdad estuvo a punto de volver a correr tras de él y lo hubiera hecho… Pero aun tenía algo que resolver.

Finalmente se atrevió a posar la mirada en Adam y se encontró con su expresión llena de sentimientos encontrados; la observaba sorprendido, incrédulo, enfadado y dolido. Esa última fue la responsable de dibujarle una grieta en el corazón.

-Adam… -Trató de decir con la voz quebrada.- Déjame… Por favor, solo…

-¿Cuándo? –Preguntó con la voz tensa.- ¿Cuándo te acostaste con James?

Lily tragó saliva y tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire a la vez que buscaba dentro de si esa valentía Gryffindor que tantas veces parecía huir de ella. Ya no podía seguir mintiendo, no más.

-El día de la audiencia de Harry. –Respondió con un hilo de voz.

Adam suspiró con fuerza obviamente tratando de calmarse pero Lily podía ver en sus facciones lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo; se pasó una mano por el rostro con brusquedad.

-No puede ser…

-Lo siento. –Se apresuró a decir ella.- Lo siento muchísimo, Adam, yo…

-Te lo pregunté, Lily. –Le espetó él, enfadado.- Te pregunté si te habías acostado con él de nuevo y me dijiste que no. ¡Me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que no! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-¡Lo se, lo se y lo lamento! –Exclamó ella rápidamente.- ¡No sabes cuanto lo lamento! ¡Pero es que no quería hacerte daño…!

-¡Así que me mentiste! ¿Eso era mejor que no hacerme daño?

-¡Se que debí decir la verdad! ¡Te juro que lo se pero…! ¡Fue una estupidez! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Nunca debió pasar pero yo estaba ebria y estaba triste por Harry y…!

-¡Y la respuesta más inteligente que se te ocurrió fue acostarte con él! ¡Te acostaste con él dos días después de que te pidiera matrimonio!

-¡Pero ya no estábamos juntos! –Intentó razonar Lily.- ¡Y yo pensé que con lo de Harry no querrías volver conmigo….!

-¡¿Estás tratando de culparme por esto?!

-¡No! –Gritó ella con la voz quebrada.- ¡Solo quiero que entiendas que técnicamente no estábamos juntos!

¡Dos días, Lily! –Le gritó él, furioso.- ¡Hacía solo dos días que habíamos terminado una relación de cuatro años y tú fuiste y te acostaste con otro! ¡Eso es engañar y no trates de cubrirlo con tecnicismos!

-¡No estoy tratando de cubrirlo! –Chilló Lily, entre lágrimas.- ¡Estoy tratando de ser honesta contigo como me pediste!

-¡Solo porque te descubrí! ¡No porque quisieras! ¿Pensabas contarme esto si Harry no me lo decía?

Lily no respondió, solo se quedó ahí con las lágrimas cayéndole sin filtro por las mejillas y con un ardor casi insoportable en el pecho. El rostro de Adam cambió su expresión enfadada por una más dolida que la hizo sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

-Olvídalo, Lily. –Dijo ya sin gritar.- Se acabó, me voy de aquí.

-Está bien, vámonos. –Asintió ella empezando a caminar.- Vamos a casa y arreglemos esto…

-No, Lily. –Le cortó él con mortal seriedad.- No vamos a arreglar nada. Se acabó.

En ese momento Lily sintió que le habían quitado el piso de los pies. Se sintió mareada y casi pudo ver el mundo derrumbándose a su alrededor. Estaba perdiendo todo en cuestión de minutos.

Adam empezó a alejarse de ella y para no perder la costumbre, lo siguió.

-¡Adam, no hagas esto por favor! –Le rogó tomándolo por el brazo y obligándolo a verla.- Por favor habla conmigo…

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Lily! ¡Se acabó!

-¡No, no se puede acabar! –Gritó ella desesperada, a la vez que trataba de tomar su rostro con sus manos.- Solo escúchame…

-No, Lily, ya no. –Respondió él con rabia alejándose.- Ya te he escuchado demasiado. Te escuché ponerle peros a nuestra relación por años, te escuché dar excusas para no vivir juntos y te escuché burlarte de mis propuestas de matrimonio.

Lily escuchaba lo que él le decía y fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de todo lo que lo había hecho aguantar durante tantos años; entonces se sintió incluso peor con ella misma.

-Te escuché decirme que querías tener una familia conmigo y te escuché mentirme cuando te pregunté si tenías algo con Potter.

-Yo no mentí.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –Preguntó él, dolido y con ironía.- Entonces dímelo de nuevo. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por él.

Lily abrió la boca y se sintió increíblemente frustrada cuando no pudo lograr que las palabras salieran. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, tenía que decir la verdad, ella no sentía nada por James, estaba segura de eso; y sin embargo no podía decirlo, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta como si no estuviera bien dejarlas salir.

Ante su silencio Adam asintió con la mirada llena de dolor y traición, suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Se acabó, Lily.

-¡No, Adam, no! –Gritó ella, intentado detener lo inevitable.- ¡No, por favor…!

-No tú, Lily. –Le cortó él.- Ahora es tu turno de escuchar: esta relación se acabó.

-Adam… -Susurró con las esperanzas por el piso.

Esta vez él no se detuvo ni ella lo intentó parar, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de su lado.

Lily ya no lloraba pero no entendía por que si el dolor de su pecho seguía taladrándole el alma como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición; tal vez se había quedado seca. Las palabras de Harry y de Adam le daban vueltas en la cabeza, atormentándola y lastimándola, juzgándola por todos los errores que había cometido.

De repente se sintió extraña, una incómoda sensación de deja vu bañándola y haciéndola darse cuenta de que ya había vivido eso antes. Ya había estado ahí, a mitad de ese campo de Quidditch con el corazón destrozado, completamente sola y sintiendo como todo su mundo se caía a pedazos.

Solo que esta vez a la única persona que podía culpar por el desastre, era a ella misma.

* * *

Marlene gruñó, mitad enfadada mitad asustada y arrojó muy lejos el calendario con el que había estado sacando cuentas. Acostada en su cama, se llevó las manos al rostro y gimió frustrada, no importaba cuantas veces sumara, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Un mes. Ya había pasado un maldito mes.

No importaba cuantas veces contara los días, cuantas veces recapitulara las semanas y anotara y tachara cuadritos en el calendario, los números no mentían. Tenía un mes que no le bajaba el período.

Se quitó las manos del rostro y pegó la mirada en el techo como si este tuviera la respuesta al problema tamaño familiar que estaba teniendo.

Un retraso de treinta días.

No era que nunca se hubiese atrasado, por supuesto que sí, pero sus retrasos siempre eran de, ¿cuánto? ¿Una, dos semanas? No de todo un puto mes. Y justo por eso no entendía como no se había dado cuenta de la falta hasta hacía unos pocos días. El sábado para ser precisa.

La verdad era que en el momento no se había permitido darle muchas vueltas al asunto, asegurándose a si misma que no debían ser más de unos cuantos días y tratando de consolarse ante la idea, pero entonces se había empezado a cansar de ir al baño y rezar para ver la bendita mancha que no terminaba de aparecer.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de no perder la calma. Eso no podía estarle pasando. No a ella.

Empezó a sentir como el pavor se hacía paso por su cuerpo, queriendo llenarla completa a pesar de que luchaba por alejarlo, la posibilidad de que estuviera… No, simplemente no podía ser cierto, tenía que haber otra explicación, aceptaría cualquiera.

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasándole ahora, en ese momento en el que no se había acostado con más de una persona en dos meses y por lo tanto sabía perfectamente quien era el responsable; eso en lugar de tranquilizarla solo hacía que su preocupación creciera más.

Posó su atención en una silla junto a la cama y fulminó con la mirada la chaqueta de cuero que estaba ahí tendida, justo donde la había dejado la última vez, como si de esa manera el idiota pudiera sentir como lo estaba maldiciendo en ese momento.

Bueno, tampoco era tan trancada, sabía que no era solamente su culpa, ella había estado ahí también, dejándolo que se lo hiciera sin usar el maldito hechizo anticonceptivo como si fuera una adolescente inconsciente.

¿Debía decirle? No veía el punto en hacerlo, no cuando lo único que tenía era ligeras sospechas sobre un posible… Eso. A pesar de que le parecía lo más justo que él pasara el susto con ella, conociéndolo como lo hacía sabía que ponerlo histérico y preocupado no iba a ayudarla en nada, solo la estresaría más y no pensaba estresarse el doble por algo que podía no estar pasando.

Y sin embargo quería decirle, no quería atravesar aquello sola, lo quería a su lado pero lo quería siendo ese Sirius comprensivo y atento que podía ser cuando se lo proponía, ese que más de una vez había estado ahí para ella. Pero el problema con él era que nunca sabías cual parte de su personalidad mostraría ante un problema, y por más que quisiera tener al Sirius bondadoso aun no estaba tan desesperada como para arriesgarse a buscarlo y encontrarse en su lugar con el Sirius inconsciente e imbécil que provocaba arrojar por la ventada de una patada.

Tuvo un escalofrío cuando se encontró preguntándose, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ¿con cual Sirius iba a contar? ¿Con el compresivo o con el imbécil? En el fondo sabía que lo más probable era que se diera de frente con el segundo. Su favorito siempre era la mezcla de ambos pero no podía pedirle tanto a la vida.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando rápidamente esos pensamientos. Eso _no_ podía estarle pasando a ellos. No en ese momento, no ahora que tenían tantos problemas encima, acababan de enterarse lo de Harry y el Torneo y ahora iba a llegar a ella con _eso_.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía ir a San Mungo y hacerse la maldita prueba pero eso era demasiado definitivo y la verdad era que no estaba lista para eso, la idea de un rotundo _positivo_ era demasiado aterradora.

Podía esperar, sí, podía esperar unas dos semanas y ver si le bajaba la regla, después de todo aun no estaba experimentando ningún síntoma raro y hasta que no aparecieran podía estar tranquila.

Pero no estaría tranquila si no lo hablaba con alguien, no podía seguir comiéndose la cabeza ella sola, necesitaba desahogarse, quería alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien…

Se sentó de golpe al escuchar el _crack_ de una aparición en su sala de estar. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho ante eso, no podía ser él, sabía que era un inoportuno de primera pero no podía ser posible que fuera a aparecerse justo en ese momento.

-¿Mar?

Soltó un suspiro lleno de puro alivio cuando reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga. No había podido escoger un mejor momento para llegar.

-¡Lily! –Exclamó saliendo de su habitación.- ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! Necesito…

Pero se calló de inmediato cuando se encontró a la pelirroja a mitad del salón, abrazada a ella misma con la expresión llena de pena y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Hey… -Dijo, preocupada acercándose a ella.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Mar… -Le respondió Lily con la voz quebrada.- Se-se que no t-te gusta que nos aparezcamos así… P-pero…

-Deja de decir tonterías. –La calló, algo irritada porque no terminaba de explicarse.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Adam… Él… -Sollozó su amiga, antes de tomar aire.- Se enteró, Mar… Se enteró de lo de James, lo que pasó cuando Harry…

A Marlene no le hizo falta que Lily terminara la oración para entender a que se refería. Sintió como se le apretaba el pecho, ya no por temor ante su situación, sino de empatía por ver a su mejor amiga así y por entender como se debía estar sintiendo.

-¿Él te…? ¿Terminó?

Lily asintió antes de soltar un sollozo y abrazar a Mar con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su cuello para empezar a llorar desconsoladamente. La rubia suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Shh… Está bien, Lily, tranquila. –Trató de consolarla.- Estoy aquí, todo está bien.

-Y Harry… Harry me odia, Mar, él…

A Mar se le encogió el corazón al escuchar el dolor con el que Lily dijo aquello; se extrañó muchísimo, no se lo había esperado para nada y no entendía que tenía que ver.

-Por supuesto que no te odia. –Le cortó Marlene, confundida pero con suavidad.- Vamos, cuéntame.

Empezó a hacer círculos en su espalda de manera tranquilizadora pero nada parecía calmar a su amiga; se alejó un poco de ella pero solo para poder llevarla al sofá a que se sentara.

Mar no tenía que ser una genio para saber que aquello llevaría rato, así que tomó todos sus problemas, sus calendarios y a Sirius y los ocultó en la parte más lejana de su mente. Después podría atormentarse con eso, en ese momento Lily la necesitaba. Y ella tenía que estar ahí.

* * *

 **Les dije que sería intenso. Y en twitter les dije que pasaría algo que muchos querían que pasara, Lily y Adam terminaron, pero supongo que no les habrá gustado el por que ni el como. No voy a defender las acciones de Harry (Aunque muero por hacerlo) porque dejaré que él se defienda solo después, si desea hacerlo, claro. Se que tal vez les parezca que esto fue un retroceso en su relación con Lily y puede que no entiendan que demonios hago con mi vida y con esta historia haciéndolos pelear así después de que habían avanzado tanto pero confíen en mí, por favor, solo les pido eso.**

 **Bueno les dije que llorarían y no se si lo hicieron pero a mí se me salieron unas lágrimas escribiendo esa escena entre Harry y Lily u.u y con Adam también, se que a muchos no les agrada pero yo le tengo cariño, supongo que porque es mi personaje y ya pero me da mucha pena.**

 **Supongo que habrán extrañado a nuestros merodeadores, yo lo hice, pero no tenían mucho que hacer en este capítulo, volverán en el próximo. Igual que veremos más sobre el polémico retraso de Mar que se que me quede corta aquí pero habrá más en el siguiente así que ténganme paciencia.**

 **La verdad es que estoy nerviosa por sus reacciones después de todo este drama, quiero saber que les pareció así que por fa déjenmelo en la cajita de aquí abajo! Se los agradeceré con todo mi corazón y les responderé como siempre(L) (Sin hacer spoiler)**

 **Me despido, esperando no haber olvidado nada, y disculpándome de nuevo porque hay una escena que no releí ya que son casi las doce y me tengo que levantar a las cinco así que, no hay tiempo, espero que no tenga muchos errores y si es así, sorry):**

 **¡LOS ADORO! Muchas gracias por estar ahí esperándome, les mandó muchísimos besos y nos estamos leyendo(:**


	29. I've hurt myself by hurting you

**Aviso** **: _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner y Adam Pevertine pertenecen a la autora._**

 **Randa1** **: Totalmente de acuerdo con todo tu review. Harry debió darle a Lily el beneficio de la duda así como ella hizo con él durante el asunto del torneo, era lo mínimo que le debía… Pero como dices, no podía simplemente haber borrón y cuenta nueva, en algún momento el chico tenía que estallar y dejar salir todo eso que se había guardado durante tantos años. Aun falta el de James… Ya veremos como va eso. Saludos!**

 **Prongs** **: ¡Hola! De nuevo, me has dejado un review Increíble JAJA(L) Como dije arriba, en algún momento Harry iba a tener que explotar y eso definitivamente iba a ser doloroso para más de uno u.u Todos quieren que Sirius y James maten a Rita, lo se, pero aunque desearía que lo hicieran no los mandaré a Azkaban por culpa de ella jajaja control! Saludos, gracias por tu review(L)**

 **Mariana** **: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te encante esta historia, al igual que tú, Jily es mi debilidad y cuando salen en la vida de Harry pues me muero. Espero que el capítulo sea tan interesante como esperabas. Saludos, cuídate!**

 **Tanke98: ¡Hola, tú otra vez! Como siempre, me encantan tus reviews. Todos tus halagos me hacen sonrojar, me gusta pero temo que se me va a subir a la cabeza jajajaja en serio, estoy segura de que no soy tan buena como dices pero GRACIAS! Mi Ron haciendo la tarea a última hora, como dices: genio(L) Y sí, Rita: Más mala que la maldad. Si dices que eres muy duro y casi te hice llorar pues creo que mi trabajo está hecho jajaja no me gusta hacerlos sufrir pero obvio me gusta hacer que se me emocionen. Ese "pude haber muerto y nunca te habrías enterado" créeme que me dolió en el alma escribirlo pero al fin y al cabo es muy cierto): Como dices, Harry explotó y lamentablemente hizo desastre a su paso, las hormona de la adolescencia son las peores, mñe. Ains, un mini canuto con los ojos de Marlene, eso sería lindo para todos menos para ellos JAJAJ creo que se morirán de un susto primero. Tu ejemplo de la reacción de Sirius si Mar resulta sí estar embarazada pues creo que es muy achúrate. Pues Hannah simplemente es así): Muy buena y le gusta pensar lo mismo de los demás, más abajo podrás leer su reacción cuando se entere de la verdad así que no tendrás que esperar más. Todo el tema de si Lily en serio entregó a Harry por ella o por su bienestar planeo mostrárselos en una capítulo aparte que planeó escribir así que no quiero adelantar mucho ni hacer spoiler, pero tu hipótesis es excelentemente recibida y aceptada. Cuando me dijiste que te volverías a leer la historia no te creí pero después me dejaste un review en el capítulo 8 y vi que hablabas en serio JAJAJA ¡que adorable eres! ¡Gracias! No puedo creer que te gustara tanto como para volver tantos capítulos atrás. Siempre que no te molesten mis respuestas tan largas no temas dejarme reviews extensos JAJAJA yo más que feliz de leerlos y responderte todo! De nuevo: MUCHAS GRACIAS por dejarme tu opinión tan detallada, siempre es un placer leerte y como siempre, ya me muero por ver que opinas de este jiji. ¡Saludos, espero que estés bien! Te mandó un abrazo!**

* * *

 **28\. I've hurt myself by hurting you.**

James no sabía exactamente por que pero desde que Harry había aparecido había desarrollado la costumbre de levantarse temprano, era extraño, lo seguía haciendo incluso con el chico lejos, Sirius decía que era su instinto maternal que se había despertado y Remus opinaba que solo estaba madurando... Ninguna de las dos opiniones le gustaba mucho.

Sin embargo no podía decir que no le gustara, había descubierto que lo que todos decían era cierto y que mientras más temprano se despertara más le rendía el día. Por ejemplo, en ese momento aun no llegaba el mediodía y ya él había recibido las entregas de ese día y además había limpiado el bar completamente, se sentía bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

Ahora estaba libre hasta que llegara la hora de abrir y podía ir a despertar a Sirius solo por el simple placer de interrumpir sus horas de sueño. Aquel prometía ser un buen día.

Por supuesto, se equivocaba.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras al apartamento cuando escuchó la puerta del bar abrirse. Gruñó fastidiado y se volteó para decir que estaba cerrado pero entonces reconoció a la persona que entraba.

-¡Pevertine! Hola. -Lo saludó confundido.- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

Honestamente James no podía encontrar una razón lógica para que el estúpido prometido de Lily estuviera en su bar a esa hora, mucho menos solo. Sin embargo lo que más le extraño fue ver la expresión desencajada y furiosa que este cargaba.

Entonces se alarmó, si estaba ahí solo y con esa cara debía haber pasado algo malo.

-Oye hombre, ¿todo bien? -Preguntó preocupado, caminando hacia él.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasó algo a Lily?

Eso al parecer, hizo que algo encajara en la mente de Adam porque posó su mirada en él y pareció querer asesinarlo con los ojos. James abrió la boca para volver a preguntarle que diablos le pasaba pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, tuvo el puño de Adam clavado violentamente contra su nariz.

Se cayó al suelo del impacto y en un acto instintivo se llevó las manos a la nariz y se quejó del dolor punzante que había empezado a sentir, no le hizo falta ver las manchas rojas en sus dedos para saber que la tenía rota.

-Maldita sea. -Se quejó, mirándolo atónito.- ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa, Pevertine?!

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, Potter! -Le gritó Adam, furioso.- ¡Y no te atrevas a preguntarme que me pasa, grandísimo...!

Se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo y estuvo a punto de darle otro puñetazo pero esta vez James fue más rápido y logró moverse al último instante.

-¡Okay, Pevertine, cálmate! -Le gritó James, levantándose y sacando su varita.- Vamos a calmarnos y hablar como hombres civilizados.

-¡No me amenaces con esa varita, maldito infeliz! -Le espetó Adam viéndolo con desprecio.- ¡Y no puedes hablar como un hombre si no eres uno!

-¡Pues no creo poder hablar en absoluto si no me explicas que demonios te pasa! -Respondió James, empezando a perder la paciencia.- ¡Y si me disculpas, imbécil, yo soy el doble de hombre de lo que tú llegaras a...!

-¿Sí, Potter eso crees? -Le preguntó con ironía y rabia.- ¡Porque de donde yo vengo los hombres no se acuestan con las prometidas de otro!

Una oleada de comprensión invadió a James en el momento que escuchó a Adam decir esas palabras, sin embargo una parte de él seguía confundido, ¿cómo se había enterado? Tal vez Lily se lo había dicho pero lo dudaba muchísimo.

-Oh. -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Eres un bastardo. -Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.- Todo estaba perfecto hasta que tú apareciste, no podías mantenerte apartado, ¿cierto? Tenías que como siempre ser el centro de atención.

-Bueno en mi defensa, si todo era tan perfecto mi sola presencia no lo habría arruinado.

Adam le dedicó una mirada asesina; James sabía que no se estaba ayudando a sí mismo pero no era más que la verdad.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!

-¡Pevertine, no entiendo por que estás aquí gritándome y golpeándome! -Respondió James empezando a bajar su varita en son de paz.- ¡No es como si fueras a resolver algo!

-¡Puedo resolver partirte la cara!

 _Como si pudieras ganarme en una pelea justa, iluso._

-¿Y a quien crees que vas a ayudar con eso? -Le preguntó, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.- Suponiendo que me ganaras...

-¡Ayudaré a que la próxima vez lo pienses dos veces antes de acostarte con la novia de alguien!

-¡Pevertine, yo ni sabía que tú existías cuando me acosté con Lily! -Le gritó James.- ¡Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas hablando con ella y Harry ocupaba casi todos nuestros pensamientos! Además, ¿no habían terminado o algo así?

-¡No me vengas con esa excusa de mierda tú también!

-¡No lo hago! ¡Solo quiero que entiendas que esto no es mi culpa!... Okay sí lo es, obviamente. -Aceptó él.- Pero no lo hice conscientemente, no sabía que estaba comprometida, ¿por qué no le gritas a ella?

-¡Eso ya lo hice, genio, por eso te gritó a ti ahora!

-¿En serio? -Le preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Sí, yo...! -Adam cerró la boca, suspiró y desvío la mirada.- Ya terminamos.

En ese momento, James experimentó dos sentimientos bastante diferentes. Por un lado se sintió culpable, y es que aunque quisiera no podía negar que tenía la mitad de la culpa en aquello y sabía que, donde fuera que estuviese, Lily debía estar sintiéndose fatal en ese momento y no le gustaba saber que la pelirroja la estaba pasando mal, era una sensación desagradable. Y sin embargo, no logró ignorar ese sentimiento de alivio y plenitud que lo invadió al pensar que esos dos habían terminado, su corazón se infló como si eso significara algo bueno para él, cuando obviamente no era así.

Esto solo lo hizo sentir incluso más culpable, por ella claro pero también por Pevertine; no había que ser un empático de primera para entender que el sujeto estaba sufriendo, podía saberlo simplemente al ver su expresión miserable y como una persona que sabía lo que era tener el corazón roto por Lily Evans, se apeado de él.

-¿Quieres un trago? –Le preguntó como si cualquier cosa.

Adam volvió a poner su atención en él y lo miró significativamente y todavía con algo de odio, pero cuando James no cambió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que no le estaba jugando una broma, relajó sus facciones notablemente.

-Deben ser como las diez de la mañana.

-Ah, pero en China ya es de noche. -Insistió James tratando de ser gracioso.- Vamos, la casa invita.

Adam puso los ojos en blanco pero al final suspiró.

-Seguro. –Susurró con un encogimiento de hombros.

James le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hacia la barra, donde Adam se sentó a la vez que él le daba la vuelta para ponerse del otro lado.

Tomó un pequeño espejo que Sirius siempre dejaba ahí y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que efectivamente tenía la nariz llena de sangre, el dolor ya le decía que la tenía rota pero ver la forma extraña que tenía se lo confirmó. Suspiró y la apuntó con su varita para limpiar las manchas rojas.

-¿Quieres que…? Em… -Trató de decir Adam.- ¿Quieres que te la arregle?

-No te ofendas pero no. –Respondió James, sacando una botella de firewhiskey.- No tengo garantía de que no me la dejaras peor.

-No seas imbécil… Bueno más imbécil. No debe ser recomendable que la tengas así por tanto tiempo.

-Estaré bien, no es la primera nariz rota que tengo. –Se encogió de hombros a la vez que servía dos tragos.- Sirius la arreglara en un segundo. -Le entregó un vaso y lo miró con una ceja levantada.- Y no finjas que te interesa.

Adam asintió a la vez que tomaba el vaso que le había ofrecido y le daba un sorbo. James hizo lo mismo dejando que el primer trago le quemara un poco la garganta, hacía mucho que no bebía… Como que sí estaba madurando.

-Entonces… -Empezó a decir como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Lily te lo dijo?

-Sí, claro. –Respondió Adam con amarga ironía, suspiró.- No, Harry lo hizo.

Eso lo sorprendió más que todo lo demás. Lo miró con incredulidad esperando que Pevertine se retractara o dijera que estaba bromeando pero eso no ocurrió, lo que hizo que James abriera mucho los ojos por el asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? –Preguntó aun sin poderlo creer, Adam asintió.- ¿Y por que hizo eso?

-Estaba enfadado con Lily. –Se limitó a responder Adam ojeando distraídamente su vaso.

James frunció el ceño, no preguntó por que Harry estaba enfadado con Lily ni pidió detalles pero conociendo a su hijo como ya lo hacía sabía que la molestia podía cegarlo y hacerlo decir estupideces, de no ser porque eran idénticos habría tenido la duda de si no era más bien hijo de Sirius y no suyo. Hizo una nota mental de escribirle para preguntarle que había ocurrido y sobretodo reprenderle por haber lastimado a su madre como seguramente había hecho.

-Es un poco desagradable que sepa eso, ¿no te parece? –Preguntó Adam con una mueca de aversión.

-Sí un poco. –Respondió James sin darle mucha importancia, ya se había hecho a la idea.- Pero se la encontró saliendo de aquí y…

-Ya, ya. –Lo calló de inmediato.- No quiero demasiadas imágenes.

James se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron tomando su whiskey en un silencio absoluto pero incómodo que después de unos minutos no pudo seguir aguantando.

-¿En serio lo hiciste? –Sabía que quizás era una pregunta muy imprudente pero necesitaba saber.- ¿En serio terminaste con ella?

Adam suspiró con pesar y le dio un trago a su vaso hasta dejarlo vacío. De nuevo James se sintió mal por él y su desgracia y volvió a servirle.

-Lo hice. –Susurró Adam con amargura.- Supongo que fue lo mejor…

Ante la confirmación James volvió a sentir como se llenaba de júbilo, quería decirle que por supuesto que era lo mejor, la mejor decisión de su vida… Pero su recién renovada amistad con Lily se lo impedía.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –Le preguntó luego de tomar de su vaso.- Ustedes se iban a casar y todo, Pevertine, ¿no crees que estás…?

-Por favor no me digas que exagero, Potter. –Lo cortó con rudeza.- Ella se acostó contigo, me engañó, eso no es exagerar.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón… Pero vamos, habían terminado, técnicamente…

-Ustedes dos de verdad que son el uno para el otro. –Dijo Adam con una sonrisa amarga.

-Por favor, Pevertine, intento ayudarte aquí. –James puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiado e ignorando el cosquilleo de su pecho ante ese comentario.- Se que cometió un error, no estoy tratando de justificarla pero entiéndela, había bebido demasiado y estaba deprimida, créeme que apenas se despertó casi se muere, no dejaba de repetir que había sido un error y una estupidez y de decirme lo genial que eras.

No pudo evitar que eso último saliera con un poco más de aspereza de lo que pretendió pero no podía ser para menos si los recuerdos de esa mañana aun eran capaz de ponerlo tan de malas.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda. –Suspiró Adam.- Pero… No es solo por eso por lo que terminé con ella.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó James confundido.

Adam no dio señal de haberlo escuchado, se mantuvo con la mirada perdida dándole sorbos a su vaso de whiskey por unos momentos más que hicieron pensar a James que simplemente había decidido ignorar su pregunta.

-Te mentí. –Susurró de repente.- Hace un momento, cuando te dije que todo era perfecto… No era así, desde hace mucho que no era así.

James parpadeó varias veces y desvío la mirada empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo, de saber que la conversación se iba a poner tan intensa no habría preguntado.

-Bueno, no te mentí del todo. –Continuó Adam.- Hablaba en serio al decir que todo empezó a joderse cuanto tú apareciste.

-No es que quiera defenderme pero no estoy de acuerdo. –Trató de razonar James, sirviéndose más whiskey.- Digo sí, se que últimamente estuve muy metido en sus vidas y pasé mucho tiempo con ella pero fue solo por Harry…

-¿Ensayaron el mismo libreto o que? –Gruñó Adam.- No se a quien engañan pero definitivamente lo que pasaba aquí no tenía nada que ver con Harry, no todo al menos.

-Por supuesto que sí. Pevertine, solo quieres ver cosas donde no las hay…

-Potter, puedo hacer la vista gorda ante muchísimas cosas pero ante esto es imposible. –Le cortó con determinación, suspiró con pesar y sacudió la cabeza.- Ella no me mira como te mira a ti.

En ese momento James reconoció un maldito y familiar sentimiento, demasiado familiar, queriendo nacer en su estómago y expandirse por su cuerpo, por suerte logró controlarlo y deshacerlo con facilidad. No se iba a permitir sentir estupideces producto de las alucinaciones de Pevertine.

-Se que fui un imbécil al no aceptarlo antes pero es bastante obvio. –Siguió diciendo Adam con una mueca.- Yo ni siquiera puedo hacerla enojar como lo haces tú…

-Ya no te serviré más, Pevertine, empiezas a decir estupideces. –Lo interrumpió James bruscamente, apartando su vaso.- No se de donde sacas todo pero lo único que queda de cualquier cosa que pudo haber existido entre Lily y yo es Harry.

-No estoy diciendo estupideces. –Bufó Adam fastidiado.- Pero está bien, se que ambos en serio se creen eso que dices.

-No lo creemos, lo sabemos. –Dijo James con menos firmeza de la que hubiera deseado. Suspiró.- Sin embargo… Me disculpo si en serio sientes que estuve en el medio de su relación, se que no te gustó que fuera con ustedes al mundial ni que me apareciera en su casa de vez en cuando…

-Todas las mañanas. –Lo corrigió.

-Todas las mañanas. –Aceptó James antes de suspirar.- Pero no lo hice con dobles intenciones. –Al menos no lo percibía así.- Solo quería estar cerca de Harry, lo hacía por él.

-Eso no te lo voy a refutar, Potter. –Sonrió, esta vez con más sinceridad y menos amargura.- Sigo pensando que eres un imbécil… Pero se nota lo mucho que te importa ese niño.

Ante eso James no pudo evitar sonreír también, le gustaba pensar que si Adam podía notarlo entonces posiblemente Harry también lo notara.

-Por eso creo que debería disculparme yo también. –Dijo Adam con una leve mirada de arrepentimiento.- Se que muchas veces quise tomar acciones que no me correspondían en cuanto a Harry…

-Demasiadas veces diría yo. –Recordó James con un chasquido de lengua.

-Exacto, tal vez demasiadas… Lo siento, estuvo mal y estoy consciente de eso. –Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que solo quería amargarte un poco la existencia como tú hacías conmigo.

-Sí bueno, siempre creí que era algo parecido. –Dijo James con una mueca fastidiada.- Eso y que querías robarme a mi hijo.

-No es como si de hecho hubiera existido esa posibilidad. –Respondió Adam divertido.- Nunca entendí como dejaste que te afectara tanto, como si no fuera bastante claro que Harry te prefiere a ti.

-Obviamente iba a preferirme a mí, soy su padre. –Bufó James con una seguridad y arrogancia que no sentía, no ante ese tema al menos.- Pero me molestó que quisieras meterte donde nadie te llamaba.

-Como dije: Lo siento, por eso y por… Ya sabes. –Lo apuntó con la cabeza.- Por golpearte la cara.

James no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada de la que se arrepintió al instante al sentir una punzada de dolor en la nariz.

-Eso no lo sientes. –Le respondió divertido y algo picado.- Tenías demasiado tiempo deseándolo, lo entiendo.

-Bien, no te lo voy a negar. –Dijo Adam con una pequeña sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.- Ahora entiendo por que tú y Black a veces preferían usar los puños que la magia en la escuela…

-Bueno si algo tienen los muggles es que su forma de pelear es mucho más liberadora físicamente que la nuestra.

-Sí, ahora lo se. –Rió por lo bajo y se levantó de la silla.- Ya me voy, Potter, debo ir a recoger algunas cosas.

Supuso que iría a recogerlas a casa de Lily para llevarlas a donde fuera que viviría ahora, quiso volver a insistirle en que lo pensara mejor pero ya había sido demasiado bueno con él por un año.

-Gracias por el trago.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer… En serio lo siento. –Dijo, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de cuanto lo sentía.- Y lamento que te hayas enterado por Harry, le escribiré al respecto.

-Sí, definitivamente deberías escribirle. –Concordó Adam con seriedad.- Nos estamos viendo, Potter.

James estaba a punto de preguntarle a que ese refería con ese _definitivamente deberías escribirle_ en ese tono tan extraño pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ya Adam había salido del bar.

-¡Maldita serpiente mentirosa!

Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar los gritos de Sirius desde las escaleras, se preguntó que podía tenerlo maldiciendo a esa hora del día, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa? –Le preguntó dando la vuelta para verlo.

-¡Malditos imbéciles amarillistas! –Siguió gritando Sirius blandiendo furiosamente lo que parecía ser una copia de El Profeta.- ¡¿Cómo pueden publicar algo así?! Te juro que voy a…

Pero entonces se calló de golpe cuando reparó en James y notó la evidente herida que tenía a mitad de la cara.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó? –Preguntó, poniendo el periódico en la barra y acercándose a su amigo, con expresión preocupada.- Eso está horrible.

-Bueno no es como si tú te despertaras luciendo como una estrella. –Bromeó James.

-De hecho lo hago, pero ese no es el punto. –Respondió su amigo con arrogancia.- Hablo de tu nariz, está rota y horrible, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-No me lo hice yo, Pevertine acaba de irse.

-¿Y por que…?

-Se enteró. –Le explicó James con una mueca.- Se enteró de lo que pasó entre Lily y yo.

-Ah… -Soltó Sirius con entendimiento; se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, no podemos decir que no te lo merecías.

-Supongo que no. –Aceptó James, suspiró.- ¿Puedes arreglarla?

-No lo se, creo que así te ves mejor, más masculino y peligroso…

-Puedo dejártela igual si deseas. –Gruñó James.

-No puedo ser más masculino y peligroso de lo que ya soy, Prongs. –Respondió con su sonrisa pícara.

James puso los ojos en blanco pero no respondió nada al ver que Sirius sacaba su varita y la apuntaba a su nariz.

-¡ _Episkey!_

Sintió el ya conocido calor seguido del frío y se quejó un poco del dolor al sentir como el hueso se volvía a colocar en su lugar pero después de tantos años y tantas fracturas ya prácticamente ni lo sentía.

-Un día de estos vamos a ser inmunes a ese hechizo, ya verás. –Dijo Sirius volviendo a guardar su varita.

-Es lo más probable. –Respondió James sobándose la nariz.- Y entonces tendrás que hacer un curso en medicina muggle. –Sirius le puso los ojos en blanco y él rió por lo bajo.- Ahora, ¿me explicas a quien maldecías tan temprano?

Sirius borró de su rostro cualquier rastro de diversión y lo miró con mortal seriedad, de manera casi amenazante.

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos a ir a Azkaban por asesinato. –Le explicó, pasándole el periódico.- Pero valdrá la pena.

James estaba a punto de preguntarle a su amigo si había consumido algún hongo ilegal pero entonces leyó el titular de ese día y quedó boquiabierto, pensó que sus ojos abandonarían su rostro al ver la foto de su hijo en la portada de El Profeta.

-¡¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de esto?! –Preguntó alterado.

-Léelo, se pone peor.

Se apresuró a hacerlo y para cuando terminó, la sorpresa había dado paso a la indignación y también a la rabia que empezaba a sentir fluyendo por sus venas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta mujer? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –Exclamó, enfadado cuando terminó de leer.- ¡Lily jamás le habría dicho ni una palabra!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por eso la llamé serpiente mentirosa! –Gritó Sirius, incluso más enfadado.- Vístete, vamos a ir a quemar el maldito edificio con ella adentro.

-¡Pues definitivamente deberíamos! –Y a pesar de que lo decía en serio, James se tomó un segundo para tomar aire y calmar sus impulsos.- Pero obviamente no haremos eso… No entiendo, ¿Cómo se pudo enterar de esto?

-¿A caso importa? –Bufó Sirius fastidiado.- Vamos a quemarla y ya, James, después te ocupas de los detalles.

-Espera, espera un minuto…

De repente las palabras de Adam volvieron a su memoria y empezaron a tener bastante sentido… Aunque James hubiese deseado que no fuera así.

-Oh no.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que Harry les creyó. –Les explicó con un suspiro pesado.- Él en serio cree que Lily fue quien habló con Rita Skeeter.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es absurdo! Lily nunca haría eso.

-Lo se, pero Pevertine me dijo que fue Harry quien le contó que Lily y yo nos habíamos acostado y que lo hizo porque estaba enfadado con ella. –Se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Y dudo que haya sido coincidencia.

-Demonios, Bambi, eso fue estúpido. –Susurró Sirius.- ¿Ves? Con más razón hay que ir y asesinarla.

-No vamos a asesinar a nadie, Sirius. –Le dijo exasperado.- No seas ridículo. Voy a subir y les escribiré a Harry y a Lily.

-Y a tu novia.

-¿Quién? –Por un segundo en serio no supo de quien estaba hablando pero después la recordó.- Ah, ¿Merlina? ¿Y por que le escribiría a ella?

-Pues porque es la jodida dueña o directora o que se yo del periódico, idiota. –Le dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo.- Y creo que nos debe, o al menos a ti, una explicación de por que permitió que publicaran algo así.

-¿Permitió? ¿Crees que ella haya sabido antes de…?

-Pero por supuesto que sí, imbécil. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Es la jefa de toda la cuestión, no pueden publicar una noticia tan grande sin preguntarle a ella.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –Le preguntó James extrañado.

-Para tu información, Mar no solo duerme conmigo, también solemos hablar bastante y yo tiendo a escuchar.

-Pues eso sí es una novedad… -Susurró James, medio en serio medio en broma.

Suspiró con pesadez viendo la foto de Harry en el periódico, no tenía que haber hablado con él para saber lo enfadado que debía estar; solo le bastaba recordar como había insistido en que no le dijeran nada a nadie sobretodo el maldito secreto.

Y si lo que decía Sirius era en serio y Merlina había dejado que eso se publicara sin tener la decencia de haber hablado con él, entonces tenía un par de cosas que decirle.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Harry se había acostado y sin embargo aun no lograba conciliar el sueño; no entendía que pasaba, estaba exhausto, había sido un día asqueroso y estresante y lo único que había deseado hacer era echarse a dormir y dejarlo atrás. Pero no importaba cuantas vueltas diera y cuantas ovejas contara, el sueño no terminaba de llegar.

Suspiró y se giró por enésima vez en la noche.

En serio quería dormirse, quería descansar y olvidarse de toda la mierda que había atravesado ese día; todo había salido mal, el único mini rayo de esperanza lo había aportado Hagrid que lo había encontrado deambulando por los terrenos del Castillo y le había permitido esconderse en su casa, no había tenido ánimos para ir a ninguna de sus clases.

Maldito día, quería tomarlo y ocultarlo en un lugar muy lejano para no tener que pensarlo nunca más, sin embargo sabía que eso era imposible, sabía que lo recordaría por el resto de su vida… Sabía que nunca podría deshacerse del recuerdo de esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos que lo veían lastimados.

Se tensó a la vez que la respiración se le quedaba atorada en la garganta. Trató de apartar esos recuerdos pero no lo logró, no podía hacerlo y no importaba cuanto tratara de ignorarlo, sabía que era eso lo que no lo dejaba irse a dormir.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada como si eso fuera a servir de algo, por supuesto que no fue así. Durante el día no había pensado en eso, la rabia y el dolor no lo habían dejado analizar la situación, mucho menos sentirse culpable… Pero en ese momento, de noche, con todo apagado y ya sin sentirse tan molesto, la culpa estaba empezando a devorarlo.

Solo le hacía falta pensar en el recuerdo de Lily llorando para sentirse horrible, no le gustaba verla así, menos por causa suya, había ido entendiendo porque todos decían que no hay nada peor que ver llorar a tu madre… Y él la había hecho ponerse así deliberadamente, había estado enojado y se había desquitado con ella. Sí, todo lo que había dicho era cierto y en verdad había pasado demasiado tiempo queriendo sacárselo del pecho… ¿Pero había sido necesario hacerlo de esa manera? Lo único que había ganado con todo eso era lastimar a Lily y se odiaba porque sabía que eso era justamente lo que había buscado.

Lo peor era saber que en el proceso de desquitarse con el primero que se le pasara enfrente no solo la había lastimado a ella… También había herido a Adam. A Adam que lo único que había hecho desde que lo conocía había sido apoyarlo y ser bueno con él, no porque tuviera que hacerlo sino porque le provocaba y así era como Harry le pagaba, definitivamente había algo malo en él.

Quería escribirle a Lily, a ambos en realidad, disculparse y retractarse de lo que había dicho… Pero le parecía algo muy estúpido, ya el daño estaba hecho y ahora lo único que quedaba era retorcerse en su cama y dejar que su conciencia se lo comiera vivo como estaba pasando.

Bufó fastidiado e irritado y volvió a voltearse, esta vez con más fuerza y brusquedad.

-¿En que estás pensando?

La voz de Ron en la oscuridad lo sobresaltó, a pesar de no traer sus anteojos no había pasado la cortina de su cama así que solo le bastó voltear hacia él para divisarlo.

-En nada. –Mintió Harry.

-¿Y entonces por que te duermes? –Percibió el toque de ironía en la voz de su amigo.

-Lo siento. –Susurró.- ¿No te estoy dejando dormir?

-No, en verdad no. –Admitió Ron, también en un susurro.- Digamos que no das las vueltas más silenciosas.

Harry rió por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, sabía que estaba siendo ruidoso pero no esperaba que tanto.

-¿Sigues enojado? –Le preguntó su amigo con cautela.- ¿Por todo lo que pasó hoy?

-Sí… Bueno no… Algo, solo un poco. –Suspiró Harry.- Definitivamente no tan enojado como en la mañana.

-Eso es un alivio…

De repente Harry recordó su actitud más temprano con sus amigos y no tuvo que analizarlo mucho para saber que había sido un idiota. Si quería disculparse con alguien bien podía hacerlo con quien tenía justo enfrente.

-Lo lamento, Ron. –Murmuró, con honestidad pero a regañadientes, no era fan de las disculpas.- No debí haberles gritado.

-Está bien. –Se apresuró a responderle.- Se que la estabas pasando mal… Y no soy yo quien se llevó la peor parte además.

Harry entendió inmediatamente a que se refería y su pecho se contrajo con millones de sentimientos diferentes. Gruñó al ver el rostro dolido de Hannah que tanto había tratado de apartar.

-Lo se. –Admitió como quien no quiere la cosa.- Pero es que ella… ¿Por qué tiene que defenderlo?

-No creo que estuviera haciendo eso. –Respondió Ron algo nervioso.- Creo que solo trataba de calmarte.

-Me hubiera calmado más rápido si se hubiera quedado callada. –Espetó fastidiado.

-Es Hannah. –Harry sintió la sonrisa de Ron en su voz.- ¿En serio esperabas eso?

Él suspiró; no, por supuesto que no, sería un ingenuo de haberlo pensado.

-¿Cómo estaba? –Preguntó por lo bajo.- Ya sabes, después de que me fui…

-Bueno… -Ron se movió algo incómodo antes de responder.- Estaba triste, ella… Se puso a llorar.

Si Harry había pensado que era imposible sentirse más culpable a como él se estaba sintiendo en ese momento supo que se equivocaba.

-Había estado soportándolo mucho tiempo. –Susurró Harry más para si mismo que para Ron.- Ella y su afán por defender a ese imbécil… Era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara.

-Supongo. –Murmuró Ron.- Aunque no fue muy justo de tu parte, fue como si la pagaras con ella…

Harry gruñó, Ron tenía razón, lo sabía incluso sin que lo dijera, pero escucharlo lo hacía sentir mil veces peor.

-Creo que soy bueno en eso… -Dijo distraídamente.

-¿A que te refieres?

Suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio un segundo, posó la mirada en el techo de su cama, a pesar de que necesitaba y quería hablarlo con alguien no estaba loco por la idea de contarle a Ron todo lo que le había dicho a Lily, no quería tener que repetirlo.

-Ron… -Tragó saliva.- Tú alguna vez… ¿Has hecho enfadar a tu mamá?

-¿Me escuchas cuando hablo? –Bufó su amigo.- _Todo_ molesta a mi mamá.

-No, no, no hablo de eso. –Se apresuró a corregirse.- Me refiero a… ¿Le has dicho algo malo? ¿Algo que en serio la lastimara?

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, solo interrumpido por los movimientos de Ron en su cama, Harry no tenía que verlo para saber que lo había puesto incómodo.

-Bueno… Una vez, creo. –Respondió Ron después de unos segundos.- En navidad, hace como dos años, siempre nos teje un sweater de regalo y le pregunté si podía darme otra cosa.

-¿Ah? –Preguntó Harry confundido.- Eso no tiene nada de malo, solo le pediste otro regalo…

-No, no entiendes. –Ron suspiró con pesadez.- Nosotros no… Pues no tenemos mucho dinero y somos muchos, mamá nos daría más regalos si pudiera pero no puede así que teje cosas… Además le gusta mucho y que le pidiera otra cosa la lastimo, creo que lloro por una noche entera.

Harry parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces, la verdad era que a él no le parecía algo tan grave, no si lo comparaba con todo lo que le había dicho a Lily esa tarde, sin embargo el tono de tristeza y arrepentimiento con el que Ron había dicho eso le dejó saber que para él sí significaba mucho y eso era lo que importaba.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo hoy dije cosas peores…

-¿A Lily? –Harry no respondió pero no hizo falta.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad. –Susurró Harry.- Pero… No como debí hacerlo.

Por suerte, Ron entendió que no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar así que no preguntó.

-Harry, no se si tiene algo que ver… Pero yo no creo que ella haya dicho nada.

Harry tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, suspiró con fuerza tratando de frenar la oleada de sentimientos que lo invadían al darse cuenta de que… Él lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, en el fondo al menos, sin embargo había sido tan fácil enfadarse con ella en ese momento que no lo había podido evitar.

-¿Ron?

-¿Sí?

-Tu mamá… ¿Estuvo molesta mucho tiempo? Ya sabes, después de esa navidad.

-No, no en realidad. Al día siguiente ya estaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado… Seguro con Lily pasa igual.

Harry quiso sonreír pero solo le salió una línea amarguísima.

-Lo dudo. –Dijo con aflicción.- Nosotros no… No somos como tu mamá y tú.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. –Le cortó Ron.- Simplemente es tu mamá y eso es lo que hacen, ¿no? Perdonarnos incondicionalmente y toda la cosa.

Harry sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva tratando de aligerarlo pero fue inútil, quería creer que sí, que Ron tenía razón y que Lily iba a perdonarlo, por lastimarla y por arruinarlo todo con Adam… Pero la situación era tan diferente, ellos eran diferentes, no eran tan normales como Ron y su madre.

Aun así, hablar sí que lo había hecho sentir mejor, definitivamente saber que Ron no lo juzgaba por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho le daba más tranquilidad y le estaba agradecido.

-Lamento estar manteniéndote despierto. –Susurró con la voz algo débil.- Vamos a dormir, tenemos clase temprano.

-Está bien, ¿ya podrás dormir?

-Creo que sí, ya veré… Gracias, Ron.

-Cuando quieras, estoy justo aquí.

Harry sonrió, sabía que hablaba en serio.

* * *

Lily se miró en el espejo una última vez y suspiró con pesar, había tomado prestada una camisa de Marlene que siempre le había gustado esperando que verse bien ayudara a subir su ánimo… De más estaba decir que no había sido así.

Examinó su rostro por un nanosegundo antes de desviar la mirada, estaba roja e hinchada, no tenía que verse para saberlo, los hechizos habían ayudado a esconder un poco la cuestión pero era demasiado grave como para desaparecerlo por completo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó su abrigo para salir de la habitación de Mar. Era un departamento pequeño, solo había una habitación y Lily dormía en el sofá siempre que se quedaba, sin embargo esa noche se había sentido demasiado mal como para dormir sola y Mar no había puesto objeción a que durmiera con ella.

-Ya me voy. –Anunció con la voz apagada, entrando al salón.- Iré rápido, seguro te veo en la oficina a las…

Se quedó callada cuando reconoció a su mejor amiga sentada sobre el sofá, con las rodillas pegada al pecho, pálida y con una expresión enfermiza.

-¿Mar? –Le preguntó, extrañada sentándose a su lado.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Um? –La aludida se movió para verla.- Sí, Lily, tranquila, solo… -Suspiró.- No se, me desperté sintiéndome rara.

-¿Qué sientes? –Lily tocó su frente para chequear su temperatura.- No tienes fiebre.

-No creo que sea fiebre, solo… No lo se, seguro se me pasa en un rato.

Conociéndola como lo hacía, Lily de inmediato supo que Marlene le estaba ocultando algo, aun no la había visto a los ojos y siempre hacía eso cuando mentía. Una punzada de culpabilidad se clavó en su estómago.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró la pelirroja.- ¿Es por que nos acostamos tarde? Se que debí dejarte dormir pero…

-No es por eso. –Marlene puso los ojos en blanco.- Solo me siento mal y ya… Sabes que no iba a dormirme hasta que te calmaras.

Lily trató de dedicarle una sonrisa sincera aunque solo le salió una muy amarga. Había estado por irse a su casa la noche anterior pero Mar había insistido en que se quedara y la había dejado llorar y desahogarse como hasta las dos de la mañana. En serio se lo agradecía, lo menos que quería era tener que regresar a casa sabiendo que Adam no estaría ahí.

-Gracias, Mar.

-No seas ridícula. –Le cortó de inmediato, con una pequeña sonrisa.- Para eso estoy aquí.

Y no tenía idea de lo suertuda que Lily se sentía por eso.

-¿A dónde vas? Pensé que no iríamos a la oficina.

-Tomando en cuenta que es jueves y no hemos hecho nada en toda la semana, creo que deberíamos al menos dar la cara. –Respondió Lily antes de suspirar.- Pero primero iré a Hogwarts un rato.

-Oh… -Dijo la rubia con entendimiento.- Vas a… ¿Vas a hablar con él?

El corazón de Lily dio un saltó olímpico dentro de su pecho antes de contraerse con dolor. A pesar de lo mucho que quería y _necesitaba_ hablar con Harry, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea si lo haría, no sabía si él seguía enfadado o si siquiera querría verla, menos hablar con ella.

-No lo se en realidad. –Respondió abatida.- Remus me invitó a tomar el té hace unos días y eso haré.

-¿Y no vas a buscarlo? Deberías hacerlo.

-No quiero interrumpir sus clases. –Susurró y suspiró.- Pero si me lo encuentro y él quiere hablar conmigo pues… Nada, le diré lo que te dije.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Lily se permitió repasar de nuevo todo lo que había acordado que le diría a Harry. Tragó saliva, no quería hacerlo, quería encontrar otra forma de solucionar todo… Pero se sentía en un callejón sin salida y a esas alturas no sabía que más podía hacer.

-Todo estará bien, Lily. –Le aseguró Mar con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Ya lo verás, podrán solucionarlo.

-Eso es lo que temo. –Le explicó ella con la voz quebrada.- ¿Y si tengo razón? Y si él prefiere…

Tuvo que callarse a si misma y tomar aire para no ponerse a llorar, esa posibilidad la había estado atormentando y lastimando desde la noche anterior, más aun sabiendo lo probable que era.

-Eso no importa. –Le recordó Marlene con suavidad.- Lo que importa es que él sea feliz, ya lo hablamos.

Lily suspiró y asintió, sí, eso era lo único que importaba, ella lo sabía y de hecho era lo único que no le había permitido desmoronarse. Seguía sorprendiéndose de esa falta total de egoísmo que experimentaba cuando se trataba de Harry, lo único que quería era que él estuviera bien, no interesaba si eso implicaba que ella sufriera.

-Escogerá lo correcto, lo se. –Dijo Lily tratando de tranquilizarse.- Es muy inteligente… Mucho más que yo obviamente.

-Ya deja de torturarte, Lily. –Le pidió Mar por enésima vez.- Cometiste un error, todos lo hacemos.

-He cometido muchísimos errores, Mar. –Murmuró ella con tristeza.- Y todos me explotaron en la cara al mismo tiempo.

No importaba cuantas veces su amiga le dijera que no tenía que torturarse y seguirse culpando, a Lily se le hacía imposible. Todos los eventos del día anterior le habían dado muchísimo para pensar, las palabras de Adam y de Harry no habían parado de reproducirse en su mente y así era inútil esperar que no se sintiera como la peor persona del mundo.

Los quería tanto a los dos y sabía que los había lastimado, había cometido tantos errores y ahora se sentía como una estúpida al darse cuenta de todo lo que podía haber hecho por ellos y no había hecho. Lo que había pensado al momento de conocer a Harry estaba más presente que nunca en su mente… No se los merecía, a ninguno de los dos.

-Mar, tú crees que…

Pero se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando Marlene se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo del salón. Lily la siguió con la mirada, atónita y confundida, y vio como se dirigía al baño donde cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Mar? –La llamó alarmada, poniéndose pie.- ¿Todo bien?

Cuando lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue los sonidos de Mar vomitando, Lily se apresuró a seguirla.

-¿Mar, que está…? –Preguntó preocupada y abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Vete. –Le pidió con la voz débil, arrodillada junto a la taza del inodoro. Estoy b…

Pero su obvia mentira se vio interrumpida cuando tuvo que volver a meter la cara en el inodoro para seguir vomitando. Lily suspiró e ignorando el olor se acercó a ella para tomar su cabello y apartarlo de su rostro.

-Vamos, sácalo todo. –Le indicó, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.- Está bien, Mar, estoy aquí.

Habían ido a suficientes fiestas y bares a lo largo de su amistad para que ya estuvieran más que acostumbradas a esa situación, sin embargo Marlene no había estado bebiendo la noche anterior lo que hacía sentir a Lily muy preocupada ya que tampoco era de las que se enfermaban con facilidad.

Después de unos segundos más de vómito, Mar dejó salir un gemidito y le hizo una seña a Lily para que la soltara. Esta lo hizo y tomó una toalla para pasársela a su amiga y que se limpiara la cara.

-¿Mejor?

-Algo. –Respondió Mar con un hilito de voz.- Aun siento un poco de nauseas pero no tengo más nada que vomitar.

Suspiró y extendió una mano para bajar la palanca del inodoro, Lily hizo una mueca y se sentó en el piso frente a ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías nauseas? –Le preguntó subiendo una ceja.

-No quería preocuparte. –Murmuró su amiga con la mirada puesta en su regazo.- Tenías cosas más importantes en que…

-Tu salud también es importante, Mar. –Le cortó Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Dime que está pasando.

Marlene se mordió el labio, mortificada, y se removió notablemente nerviosa.

-Yo… No lo se. O sea sí lo se… No, en verdad no se pero creo saberlo… Aunque espero equivocarme.

-Mar, me estás asustando. Por favor habla claro.

La rubia tragó saliva y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de finalmente ver a su amiga a los ojos.

-Estoy retrasada, Lily.

Lily frunció el ceño en confusión.

-¿Para ir a donde?

Mar bufó exasperada y le dedicó una mirada significativa que hizo entender a Lily de inmediato.

-Ah… -Dijo con entendimiento. Pero entonces, comprendió _de verdad_ de lo que hablaba su amiga; se sobresaltó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡NO!

-¡SÍ! –Chilló Mar enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

Lily se quedó boquiabierta tratando de procesar lo que Mar estaba diciendo, esperó por unos segundos que le dijera que estaba bromeando pero por la mortificación que mostraba supo que no había ningún chiste en todo eso. Lily estaba atónita.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-Un mes. –Murmuró Marlene contra sus manos.

-Okay…. ¡Okay, okay! No nos alarmemos. –Dijo tratando de mantener la calma.- Es solo un retraso, ¿de acuerdo? Y esto solo puede ser algo que te comiste, quizás es una infección, quizás…

-Lily. –La calló Mar, volviendo a posar su mirada en ella.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un retraso de un mes?

-Em, hace poco… -Mintió.

-Lily.

-Bueno, hace como… -Se mordió el labio inferior y la miró con miedo.- ¿Catorce años?

Mar soltó una risa amarga, irónica y notablemente aterrada.

-Genial. –Gruñó.- Estoy jodida.

-No digas eso. En serio puede ser cualquier cosa…

-¡Tengo un maldito retraso de un mes y acabo de vomitar, Lily! –Exclamó Mar, notablemente mortificada.- ¡Discúlpame si no logro ver el resto de mis posibilidades!

-¡Bien, bien! Suponiendo que lo estés. –Marlene tuvo un escalofrío ante la idea, Lily suspiró.- ¿Al menos sabes _de quien_?

La pregunta pareció aterrar más a su amiga haciendo que las sospechas de Lily se confirmaran.

-Sí, lo se. –Murmuró Mar.- Y honestamente no se si eso es mejor o peor.

A Lily no le hizo falta más que eso para entender perfectamente. Su corazón perdió un latido y se tensó un poco.

-¿Sirius? –Preguntó por lo bajo.

Marlene cerró los ojos como si el nombre le doliera y asintió despacio. A Lily le había empezado a doler la cabeza, como si no tuviera ya suficientes preocupaciones…

-Maldición, Mar…

-Soy una idiota, Lily. –Dijo Marlene enojada consigo misma.- Soy la más grande idiota del siglo, ¡¿Cómo permití que algo así pasara?!

-Bueno, no soy exactamente la más adecuada para juzgar…

-Tú tenías diecisiete años y era tu primera vez, es normal que fueras idiota. –Bufó.- Yo soy una mujer adulta que ya perdió la cuenta de las veces, ¿soy o no soy una idiota?

-Para alguien que pasó toda la noche diciéndome que no me torturara, estás siendo muy dura contigo misma. –Le dijo Lily tratando de tranquilizarla.- Y en serio estás asumiendo cosas antes de tiempo, tienes que hacerte la prueba, hasta entonces seguirán siendo suposiciones.

-¿Y si no son suposiciones? –Tragó saliva, asustada.- ¿Y si la prueba es positiva?

Lily suspiró y se conmovió inmensamente; sabía por lo que estaba pasando su amiga, como se estaba sintiendo, había estado ahí y aun lo recordaba como si acabara de pasar.

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que sería maravilloso y que al final sería lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero sabía que eso no era lo que Mar quería escuchar, mucho menos de ella.

Se acercó y la abrazó con un solo brazo, Mar suspiró y recostó la cabeza del hombro de Lily.

-No será el fin del mundo, Mar. –Le prometió.- Créeme.

-Puede que esté embarazada de Sirius Black, Lily. –Le recordó con amargura.- ¿Cómo eso no es el fin del mundo?

-¿Preferirías que fuera de alguien más? –Preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-De alguien más predecible sería grandioso…

-Ahora estás siendo muy dura con él. –Le dijo, tratando de darle ánimos.- Sirius adora a Harry, es genial con él.

-Es su ahijado, no su hijo.

-Pues entonces mira a James, él también está haciendo un gran trabajo. – _Mejor que yo incluso._

-Sirius no es James, Lily.

Lily pensó, muy amargamente, que James tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda al principio de todo pero eso no iba a ayudar en nada a Mar así que se lo calló.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te sorprenda.

-Oh, se que lo hará… Pero las sorpresas de Sirius no siempre son agradables.

Lily suspiró y la apretó más hacia ella de manera reconfortante. Sabía que en ese momento Mar estaba en la fase de negatividad absoluta y que sin importar lo que ella dijera todo iba a seguir pareciéndole demasiado malo, así que se decidió dejarlo así.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a San Mungo? Podemos ir ahora…

-No, tienes que ir a ver a Remus. –Le cortó Mar con rapidez.- Iré sola.

Quiso insistir porque no quería que atravesara eso sola pero conocía demasiado a Mar para saber que cuando prefería hacer las cosas por su cuenta era mejor no llevarle la contraria, si la necesitaba se lo diría.

-Todo estará bien, Marly. –Le prometió recostando su cabeza en la suya.- Ya verás.

-Sí… Igual tú, Lily.

Lily sonrió con tristeza, sabía que ella tenía razón… Sobre si Mar la tenía, no estaba muy segura.

* * *

Harry gruñó cuando entró al Gran Comedor y sintió las miradas de prácticamente todo el lugar puestas sobre él; esa mañana al despertarse en serio había analizado la posibilidad de saltarse el desayuno pero ya se había saltado la cena de la noche anterior y pasar hambre no era algo que se le antojara demasiado, casi prefería soportar las miradas curiosas… Casi.

Por suerte no le costó divisar a Hermione así que empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor viendo a sus zapatos y tratando fervientemente de ignorar los cuchicheos que dejaba a su paso. Quiso enojarse con Ron por haberse quedado dormido y no acompañarlo pero tomando en cuenta que se había desvelado por su culpa, no podía enfadarse.

-Buenos días. –Murmuró con desgano sentándose frente a Hermione.

-Buenos días.

De inmediato notó el tono seco de la chica y subió la mirada para encontrársela leyendo el periódico con una expresión muy seria.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó extrañado.

-Bien. –Se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros.

Supo que mentía y sabía perfectamente por que no estaba bien, suspiró con pesadez.

-Lo siento. –Le susurró.- Se que no debí gritarte, entiendo que estés molesta.

-Yo no estoy molesta. –Le cortó Hermione, dejando el periódico a un lado para enfrentarse a su mirada.- Y definitivamente no es conmigo con quien debería disculparte.

Entendió a quien se refería y no pudo evitar que su pecho se contrajera con culpa, se encogió un poco en su asiento ante la mirada penetrante de su amiga.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó por lo bajo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hermione le hizo una seña hacia la derecha y Harry la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla muy alejada de ellos sentada con unas chicas un año superior que no conocía, hablaban animadamente pero Hannah lucía decaída. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué no se sentó contigo?

-Porque pensó que tú lo harías y que no querrías estar con ella.

-Eso es ridículo. –Soltó Harry de inmediato.- ¿Por qué no querría…?

-No lo se, quizás porque ayer la trataste horrible. –Respondió la chica con una ceja levantada.- Y le gritaste y le echaste la culpa de algo que no hizo cuando solo intentaba ayudarte.

Por un momento quiso enojarse con Hermione por hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya lo hacía pero después desechó la idea, era lo mínimo que merecía después de todo el desastre que había causado.

-Yo no le eche la culpa de nada. –Trató de defenderse Harry.- Solo que… ¿Por qué tuvo que defender a Malfoy? ¡Él lo hizo! ¡Tú lo escuchaste!

-Lo escuché y se lo dije, ella ya lo sabe y está… -Hermione suspiró.- Está muy triste, Harry, por todo.

-Pues que se enfade con él no conmigo. –Dijo a la defensiva.

-Ella no está enfadada contigo. –Hermione gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco.- Está _dolida_ , la lastimaste sin razón, ¿entiendes eso?

-¿Y Malfoy que? ¿Lo que él haga no importa? –Preguntó Harry enfadado.- Claro, él puede avergonzarme y meterse conmigo sin lastimarla pero yo soy el malo simplemente por explotar.

-Porque tú significas más para ella, Harry. –Le cortó Hermione.- ¿Qué tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Obviamente vas a lastimarla más que él porque le importas más.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, esa agua que había estado necesitando desde el dí anterior. Las palabras de Hermione eran tan… _Obvias_ , no había nada nuevo en ellas, nada que no supiera y sin embargo le parecieron tan extrañas, como si no las hubiese recordado hasta ese momento, como si hubiese olvidado por completo de cómo eran las cosas.

-Tú… ¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura. –Dijo la chica también más calmada.- Tienes que dejar de compararte con Malfoy, Harry. No tienes que competir con él… No en cuanto a Hannah.

Harry suspiró y asintió a la vez que se sobaba la frente, sabía que ella tenía razón, no le gustaba, casi le desagradaba más que cuando Hannah la tenía… Quizás porque era más frecuente.

-Fui un idiota, ¿cierto? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

-Sí, lo fuiste. –Le dijo Hermione con honestidad.- Pero no hay nada que no se arregle con una disculpa.

-¿Crees que quiera escucharme?

-Deberías ir y averiguarlo tú mismo. –Dijo mirando a donde estaba sentada Hannah.

Harry siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento su amiga se había levantado y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del comedor, se volvió hacia Hermione quien le sonrió de manera alentadora y después se puso de pie.

La siguió hacia el corredor principal donde los estudiantes ya empezaban a conglomerarse para ir a sus respectivas clases y estuvo a punto de llamarla cuando pudo divisar una conocida cabellera pelirroja entre la multitud.

Su corazón se aceleró, si Lily estaba ahí tal vez estaba buscándolo, tal vez no estaba tan molesta y quería hablar con él, tal vez Ron tenía razón y después de todo sí iba a disculparlo.

Con esos pensamientos en mente decidió dejar la conversación con su mejor amiga para otro momento y caminar rápidamente hacia su madre, necesitaba hablar con ella y eso no podía esperar.

-¡Lily! -La llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Ella se volteó hacia él y lo primero que Harry notó fue las grandes bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos; su corazón cayó a su estómago al darse cuenta de que seguramente había estado llorando. Lo segundo que notó fue la expresión de sorpresa con la que lo observaba, como si no esperara verlo ahí.

-Lily... -Le dijo cuando llegó junto a ella.- Em... Hola.

-Hola. -Respondió ella aun viéndolo algo atónita.

-No... No esperaba verte aquí. -Admitió el chico, sin saber muy bien que debía decir.- ¿Cómo estás?

Inmediatamente se sintió como un idiota, obviamente no iba a estar bien después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Vine a ver a Remus. -Le explicó Lily.- Me invitó a tomar el té y a conversar un poco.

Harry se sintió decepcionado, en serio había guardado la esperanza de que estuviera ahí para hablar con él.

-En fin, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu clase. -Le dijo ella empezando a darse la vuelta.- Hablamos después...

-¡Espera! -Le pidió él sin poder evitar sonar algo desesperado.- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Lily parpadeó varias veces y le dedicó una mirada que Harry no supo como interpretar; al final suspiró.

-Ven conmigo un minuto, Harry, ¿sí?

Él asintió rápidamente, sintiéndose aliviado de que quisiera conversar, había muchísimas cosas que quería decirle. Se apresuró a seguirla, ignorando las miradas curiosas que algunos chicos todavía le dedicaban. Lily chequeó en varias aulas hasta que encontró una que estaba vacía y a la que entraron.

Harry se quedó parado a mitad del lugar mientras que Lily le ponía un hechizo silenciador a la puerta, obviamente deseando que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-Bien. -Dijo ella una vez terminó y antes de volverse hacia él.- La verdad era que no esperaba encontrarte hoy... Aunque sí quería hablar contigo.

-Yo también. -Se apresuró a decir él.- En serio quería hacerlo.

Ella asintió y posó la mirada en sus zapatos a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior de manera pensativa. Harry esperó ansiosamente a que ella empezara, ya preparado para enfrentarse con su molestia, y por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando Lily lo miró y lucía triste y apenada, no enfadada.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo tan mal?

-¿Que? -Preguntó Harry, muy confundido.- ¿De que hablas?

-Esto, todo esto. -Lily movió las manos como tratando de explicarse, suspiró con pesadez.- Ser tu mamá... ¿En serio lo hago tan mal?

Harry sintió como el corazón se le apretaba dolorosamente y de inmediato se sintió culpable. No se había esperado que la conversación tomara ese giro.

-Lily...

-Porque sí es así, te juro que no es porque no lo esté intentando. -Se apresuró a aclararle Lily.- Porque lo hago. Digo, se que soy fastidiosa e histérica y te avergüenzo y definitivamente no soy tan divertida como James pero... Pero te juro que lo estoy intentando.

-Lo se, Lily...

-No, Harry, no creo que lo sepas. -Lo interrumpió con notable tristeza en su voz.- Porque si lo supieras entenderías que yo no le dije nada a Rita Skeeter.

La culpa que lo había estado consumiendo desde la noche anterior pareció terminar de llenar los espacios de su cuerpo que aun quedaban vacíos. Él lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Yo no hablé con ella, Harry. No tengo idea de como se enteró y que en serio hayas creído que lo hice es... -La voz se le quebró un poco y se detuvo un momento para calmarse.- Me duele, de verdad me duele.

A Harry no le costó reconocer la pena en sus ojos, sabía que hablaba en serio.

-Y lo que pasó con Adam...

-¿Estás molesta por eso? -Se apresuró a preguntar.

Ya estaba preparado para empezar a disculparse cuando Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no estoy molesta por eso. -Respondió con honestidad, sorprendiéndolo.- No estoy molesta porque se que todo eso fue mi culpa, la que estuvo mal fui yo y me merezco como terminó todo. -Tragó saliva y volvió a suspirar.- Pero tú no le dijiste porque fuera lo correcto, ¿cierto? Lo hiciste porque querías lastimarme... Porque sabías que ibas a lastimarme.

En ese momento Harry deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Quiso negarlo todo pero no podía... Porque Lily tenía razón y eso lo hizo sentir como la peor persona. Ella asintió, con los ojos llenos de dolor, cuando entendió su silencio.

-Y la cosa es que... Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte, Harry. Y se que lo hice, se que te dejé solo y que por eso te pasaron muchas cosas horribles pero... -La voz se le quebró.- Pero lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti y se que quizás no me creas pero esa es la verdad... Harry, cuando quedé embarazada no tenía a nadie, ¿entiendes eso? James no estaba, mi padre acababa de morir, mi madre me dijo que no contara con ella para nada y mi hermana ni siquiera me dejó asistir a su boda. Estaba sola y no tenía nada que ofrecerte, pensé que estarías mejor sin mí y honestamente no se cuantas veces más debo repetirlo.

-Me tenías a mí. -Susurró Harry sin pensarlo.- Yo también estaba solo.

Se arrepintió de decir eso al ver como los ojos de Lily se llenaban de lágrimas, sabía que la estaba lastimando y en verdad ya no quería hacerlo... Pero era la verdad.

-Lo se, ahora lo se. -Respondió ella con aflicción.- Y no sabes cuanto lamento no haberme dado cuenta en ese momento. Se que estás enfadado, yo también estoy enfadada por lo que hice, créeme que no pasa un día en el que no me arrepienta pero... -Las lágrimas le ganaron, tomó aire a la vez que se encogía de hombros y posaba la mirada en otra parte.- Pero tarde o temprano vamos a tener que aprender a vivir con eso y avanzar porque si no lo hacemos entonces...

Hubo algo en ese _entonces_ que a Harry no le gustó y que le provocó un escalofrío; abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como los músculos se le congelaban por el miedo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó en un tono demandante y asustado.- ¿Entonces que, Lily?

Ella soltó un largo suspiró antes de volver a posar sus ojos verdes en los idénticos que tenía Harry.

-Entonces no creo poder seguir haciendo esto. -Le respondió con un hilo de voz.- Ya no se como hacerlo. Harry, todo lo que he hecho desde que llegaste es intentarlo, intentar acercarme a ti, intentar hacerlo bien pero tú no me dejas, solo me alejas y me alejas y no confías en mí y así esto no va a funcionar.

Harry sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al entender por donde iba la cosa. Sus ojos empezaron a picarle y tuvo que tomar una inmensa bocanada de aire para no ponerse a llorar como un bebé.

-Tú... -Tragó saliva.- ¿Ya no quieres ser mi mamá?

Esa pregunta provocó que los ojos de Lily botaran incluso más lágrimas y tuvo que morderse el labio para no sollozar.

-No hay nada en este mundo que yo quiera más que ser tu mamá. -Susurró con honestidad.- Pero no estoy segura de que tú quieras lo mismo.

Él quiso responder que sí, que por supuesto que lo quería... Pero pensar en lo que Lily había dicho anteriormente lo detuvo. Sabía que tenía razón, tarde o temprano iba a tener que dejar de un lado todo ese resentimiento y rabia que sentía y si no lo hacía entonces era imposible que su relación funcionara.

El problema era que no sabía si podía o si de hecho quería hacerlo.

-Y si ese es el caso entonces... Podemos arreglarlo, ¿de acuerdo? -Le dijo ella, aun llorando pero tratando de lucir más calmada.- Si no quieres estar conmigo podemos resolverlo, Harry. Podemos ir al Ministerio y hablar con la jueza, hacer que le den la custodia a James, puedes vivir con él si eso deseas... Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, no importa lo que eso conlleve.

En serio le creía cuando decía que quería que fuera feliz pero sabía que darle todas esas opciones le dolía, a él particularmente no le encantaban, vivir con James sonaba bien claro... Pero no estaba seguro de querer cambiar la vida que ya llevaba con Lily.

-Lamento no ser la mamá perfecta que deseaste y lamento que esto sea todo lo que puedo ofrecerte pero... -Se encogió de hombros.- No puedo hacer esto mejor a como lo he estado haciendo, no se como.

La mente de Harry empezó a trabajar rápidamente, no sabía que hacer o que decirle para mejorar toda la situación. No quería que Lily se sintiera mal por su culpa, no quería perderla, no después de lo mucho que la había esperado. Pero no sabía como decírselo, como expresarle lo mucho que la necesitaba, así que no lo hizo.

-Piénsalo, ¿sí? -Le pidió Lily por lo bajo.- Piénsalo y dime que quieres hacer.

Harry asintió de manera automática, ¿que tenía que pensar? ¿Si quería volver a alejarse de su madre? Eso definitivamente no era lo que quería y no le hacía falta pensarlo.

Lily se acercó a él y por un momento pensó que iba a abrazarlo, cosa que no lo habría molestado, pero solamente le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, él se movió para no perder el contacto y ella le dedicó una pequeña y triste sonrisa antes de alejarse de él y salir del aula.

Cuando estuvo solo Harry tuvo un escalofrío y sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Tomó aire tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente disculparla y ya? Quería hacerlo pero todavía existían tantas cosas que le recriminaba y por las que la culpaba que no podía.

Tal vez era eso lo que tenía que pensar, si era lo suficientemente bondadoso como para perdonarla por todo lo que había hecho, como para dejarlo todo atrás y poner de su parte para que las cosas funcionaran.

Sí, definitivamente tenía mucho que pensar.

* * *

Hannah pudo ver de reojo como Harry la seguía hacia fuera del comedor y apresuró su paso, no porque no quisiera hablar con él, claro que quería, se moría por hacerlo y arreglar las cosas, pero había algo que necesitaba hacer primero.

Se sintió aliviada cuando después de caminar unos metros se dio cuenta de que ya no la seguía, sin embargo el alivio no la hacía sentir menos triste por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. También estaba enojada, claro, Harry no había tenido ningún derecho de gritarle y de pagar toda su molestia con ella… Pero más que todo se sentía herida por las cosas que le había dicho. Para Hannah seguía siendo incomprensible que Harry creyera que Draco significaba más para ella que él, eso era inconcebible, nadie podía ocupar su lugar en la vida de la chica, el Slytherin era muy importante para ella… Pero no era Harry.

Se apresuró a salir a los jardines, su clase empezaría en cualquier momento y tenía que encontrarlo rápido para hablar con él y poder entrar, cuarto año de Slytherin tenía libre esa hora así que no debía ser tan difícil.

Y de hecho no lo fue, pudo reconocerlo cerca de la entrada charlando con la insoportable de Pansy Parkinson. Hannah no entendía porque se juntaba con ella, ni siquiera le agradaba. Se acercó un poco con paso decidido y cuando estuvo a pocos metros logró escuchar su conversación.

-¿Viste la cara de Potter cuando entro hoy a desayunar? –Le estaba preguntando Pansy en un tono burlón.- Pensé que se iba a poner a llorar del miedo.

Hannah gruñó a la vez que sentía como el pecho se le llenaba de rabia, ella lo había visto y definitivamente no había estado asustado, solo increíblemente incómodo por toda la atención que no quería, pero claro que esa estúpida chica era incapaz de darse cuenta.

-¿Qué te sorprende? Es un cobarde. –Le respondió Draco también burlándose.- No se como va a sobrevivir el Torneo… Tal vez su cicatriz lo salve.

Hannah nunca se había puesto a pensar en las cosas que Draco debía decir de Harry cuando ella no estaba cerca y ahora que lo escuchaba se sintió como una tonta; si en su cara decía cosas suficientemente malas, obviamente a sus espaldas sería peor. ¿Cobarde? Harry no era cobarde, era la persona más valiente que había conocido y no entendía como podía decir algo así… No entendía como podía burlarse de algo tan grave como lo que había salido el día anterior en El Profeta.

Y lo que dijo después fue incluso peor.

-Honestamente no pensé que entrara hoy al Comedor. –Siguió diciendo Draco.- No después de la sorpresa que le dejamos ayer.

Hannah se quedó de piedra al escucharlo decir eso. Parpadeó varias veces de manera incrédula, no quería creerlo… No lo había querido creer cuando Hermione le había dicho que lo había escuchado diciéndolo, no porque no confiara en su amiga, sino porque quería creer que Draco era mejor que eso, quería creer que lo que todos le decían no era cierto… Quería creer que era tan bueno como ella lo veía.

-Entonces lo hiciste. –Dijo, haciéndose notar por fin.

Ambos Slytherin se sobresaltaron al verla, Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó una mirada despectiva, Draco por su lado se puso incluso más pálido y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Tanner? –Le preguntó Parkinson con una mirada de superioridad.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras. –Dijo Hannah, sin prestarle atención, viendo a Draco.- No puedo creerlo…

-Hannah…

Ella negó con la cabeza y negada a escuchar otra palabra se dio vuelta y emprendió su camino de nuevo hacia el Castillo, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos sin importar cuanto quisiera apartarlas. Lo escuchó correr detrás de ella y deseó poder desaparecer.

-¡Hannah, detente! –Le pidió Draco tomando su brazo y obligándola a voltear a verlo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Déjame en paz. –Le espetó con la voz quebrada.- No quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué lloras? No entiendo que te pasa.

Le dedicó una mirada incrédula, no podía ser que en serio no se diera cuenta.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¡Te escuché, Draco! ¡Fuiste tú quien pegó los periódicos ayer en el comedor!

-¿Y? –Preguntó con un bufido.- Fue solo una broma, Hannah, no exageres.

-¿Una…? ¡¿Una broma?! –Preguntó elevando la voz.- ¡Eso no fue una broma! ¡Las bromas son graciosas y eso no lo fue! ¡Me peleé con Harry por culpa de eso!

-¿Y por que te peleaste con él?

-¡Porque me dijo que habías sido tú y yo lo negué! –De repente se sentía como una imbécil por haberlo hecho.- ¡Te defendí y resultó que me gané una pelea por nada!

-¿Y por que lo hiciste? –Preguntó él a la defensiva.- Yo no te pedí que me defendieras.

-¡Lo hice porque no pensé que fuera capaz de algo así! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

-Es solo un estúpido artículo, Hanna. –Le dijo enfadado.- No es como si fuera cierto. –De repente su mirada se volvió confundida.- No lo es, ¿o sí?

Ella bufó frustrada, ni sabía si era cierto y de todas formas se había encargado de que todos lo leyeran.

-¡No importa si es cierto o no! –Exclamó, negada a decirle la verdad.- ¡Lo hiciste para lastimar a Harry y…!

-¿Y eso que demonios importa? –Preguntó empezando a alzar la voz también.- ¡Lo fastidié a él no a ti! ¡No entiendo porque arma un escándalo!

-¡Es lo mismo! ¡Es como si me lastimaras a mí! ¿Qué tan difícil es entenderlo?

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron ante eso y su expresión se volvió más fría y dura. Como una máscara.

-Es muy difícil en verdad. –Le respondió con rudeza.- No es mi culpa que te afecte tanto como se sienten los demás.

Hannah abrió muchísimo los ojos, anonadada. Buscó en la expresión de Draco por algún indicio de culpa o arrepentimiento… Pero no había nada, casi creía que no podía importarle menos y ante esto sintió como su corazón se agrietaba un poco.

-No los demás. Él. –Le dijo a la vez que dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- Me afecta como se sienta porque me importa… Pero eso a ti te da igual.

-Claro que me da igual Potter, Hannah, ya te lo he dejado claro.

-No, te da igual lastimarme. –Le espetó la chica, llorando.- Yo no te importo.

-¡Sí me importa! –Respondió Draco de inmediato.- ¡Pero no por eso tengo que llevarme bien con Potter!

-¡Yo nunca te he pedido eso! –Exclamó ella frustrada.- ¡Solo te pedí que no te metieras con él! ¡Por mí! ¿Por qué no podías hacer eso?

Le dedicó una mirada triste y suplicante que él le desvío, ni siquiera era capaz de verla. Hannah sentía que la imagen que había tenido de su amigo durante tantos años se estaba quebrando ante sus ojos… Era como si no lo conociera.

-No puedes tener todo lo que quieres, Hannah. En algún momento vas a tener que escoger…

-Tú no quieres eso. –Respondió ella en un susurró.- De verdad no lo quieres.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con brusquedad, volviendo a posar sus ojos en los de Hannah.- ¿Por qué no lo querría?

-Porque si tengo que escoger… Voy a escoger a Harry. –Dijo Hannah, llorando pero con firmeza.- Sí en serio eres incapaz de compartirme con esa otra parte de mi vida y en serio me haces elegir… Lo elegiré a él.

No le dio tiempo de ver su reacción ni que le respondiera ya que se dio la vuelta rápidamente y empezó a alejarse. Esperó y deseó que la siguiera, que se acercara y se disculpara y le mostrara ese Draco que quería y que hacía que defenderlo valiera la pena… Pero no lo hizo, por supuesto que no lo hizo.

La chica suspiró con fuerza a la vez que más lágrimas dejaban sus ojos. Había sido tan tonta, tan ingenua, al pensar que podía unir esas dos partes tan diferentes de su vida y hacer que funcionaran. No importaba cuanto esfuerzo y energía pusiera en eso… Nunca había sido posible.

Y ahora tenía que lidiar con el dolor que causaban esas esperanzas rotas.

* * *

 **Hola… Sí, he vuelto con este capítulo que ha sido igual de triste que el anterior, además que no estoy segura de que fuera completamente interesante, creo que me ha quedado algo aburrido pero ustedes juzgaran.**

 **Se que todos estaban esperando por el momento en que James consuele a Lily y lo hará, pero en el próximo capítulo. ¡Lo siento! Se que siempre parezco que lo retraso todo pero es que necesitaba estas escenas antes de ir a eso, prometo que cuando llegue el momento valdrá muuuucho la pena. Ya verán.**

 **Y en lugar de Jily, hemos tenido más sobre el retraso de Marlene que sorprendentemente los tiene muy interesados, digo sorprendentemente porque no esperaba tantos comentarios sobre eso, aunque no se porque, pero me encanta jejeje, es un tema que me tenía nerviosa, (aun es así) y me gusta ver que está teniendo buen recibimiento.**

 **Pensé que me tardaría más subiendo esto pero los estudios de hoy terminaron más rápido de lo esperado y pues termine volando la escena que me faltaba. ¡Buenas noticias! Salgo de vacaciones el miércoles hasta finales de abril así que tendrán toda mi atención(L)**

 **No puedo irme sin darles UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS! Esta historia ha pasado los 300 reviews y yo no me lo puedo creer, no saben lo que significa para mí. En este momento Life Unexpected y ustedes son de las cosas más bonitas que tengo en la vida y por eso les estoy inmensamente agradecida, no se imaginan cuanto los adoro a cada uno de ustedes que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones, son lo máximo, mis amores, se los juro! Les debo el regalito por los 300 y prometo que se los traeré en Semana Santa.**

 **No me extiendo más, solo quiero decirles que el siguiente será mucho mejor e interesante, estoy emocionada y nerviosa, pasarán cosas importantes. ¡Nos leemos entonces! Les mandó un millón de besos, cuídense y se los repito: LOS ADORO(L)**

 **PD: Creo que el golpe que le dieron a James me dolió más a mí que a él.**


	30. Lo que desea tu corazón

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner y Merlina Aldrige pertenecen a la autora.**_

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡Hello!** **Espero que te encuentres muuuy bien y primero que todo: gracias por tus geniales reviews! Creo que esa conversación entre James y Adam fue la gran sorpresa del capítulo, me pareció que sería muy raro que después del golpe y los gritos se sentaran a hablar como si nada pero también pensé que sería gracioso así que lo agregue jeje. Aun nos queda mucha historia así que tal vez tus dudas sobre Adam no sean resueltas en un tiempo. Sirius siendo tan perfectamente Sirius nunca puede decepcionar, él es simplemente maravilloso. Ron(L) Él es el amigo que todos merecen en esta vida. Aw, me alegra que Lily haya subido varios puntos para ti, creo que se ha estado comportando muy bien últimamente. Era normal que a Harry empezara a consumirlo cuando pensara todo con más calma, y sobre tu otro review… Supuse que esa frase de Harry a Lily rompería corazones, ese "yo también estaba solo" casi me hace tener que dejar de escribir para llorar, así que te entiendo u.u En otras noticias, Merlina tendrá su participación en este capítulo así que ya podrás ver si James se gana esos insultos jajaja. Bueno el capítulo especial sobre Lily lo publicaré esta semana si todo sale bien, así que pendiente! Draco es un personaje que a mí me rompe el corazón, como dices, parece haber perdido a su única amiga y eso es muy triste): No creo ser capaz de hacerlo sufrir más lo siento jajaja. En fin, creo que ya contesté todo. Espero que este capítulo sea tan interesante como había prometido, ojala te guste, ya estoy deseando ver tu review jeje. Una vez más GRACIAS infinitas por dejarme tu opinión tan detallada, adoro leerla! Cuídate mucho y te mando un abrazo. Nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Liz Black** **: ¡Holaaa! Tranquila, yo acabo de salir de vacaciones así que entiendo totalmente que no tengas tiempo para dejar review. La verdad es que me mueves el corazón con todas esas hipótesis de Sirius siendo papá, que adorable! Pero creo que esa en la que todos estamos de acuerdo es en que: La va a regar, indudablemente, aunque sea una vez. Creo que es fácil ponerse en el lugar de Harry porque todos fuimos adolescentes que dijimos cosas malas en un momento de rabia, además que como dices, él tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas muy fuertes y obviamente siente la necesidad de culpar a alguien): En este podremos saber más sobre la primera prueba, cada vez falta menos! Saludos y gracias por tu review(L)(L)**

 **Mariana** **: ¡Holaa! Todos están esperando ver más sobre James y Lily a partir de ahora y aquí les traigo más de ellos! Espero que les guste :$ ¡Gracias por tu review! Nos seguimos leyendo(:**

* * *

 **29.** **Lo que desea tu corazón.**

Sus primeras clases de ese día pasaron sin pena ni gloria, probablemente porque había estado más ocupado en recordar toda la conversación que había tenido con su madre en lugar de prestando atención. Había tratado varias veces de concentrarse y dejar esos pensamientos para después, pero por más que lo intentaba Harry no podía apartar las palabras de Lily de su mente.

Se sentía demasiado culpable y estaba muy preocupado también, tenía una decisión demasiado grande que tomar y a pesar de que todos sus impulsos le gritaban la solución más obvia y feliz para ambos, él sabía que tenía que pensarlo bien, si decidía quedarse con Lily tenía que perdonarla y poner de su parte para dejarlo todo atrás… Quería hacerlo pero no podía ni empezar a explicar lo difícil que era.

También se había sumado la preocupación de no saber donde se había metido Hannah, no había asistido a ninguna de sus clases y se preguntaba si estaría bien, de más estaba decir que eso hacía que su sentimiento de culpa se incrementara. Pensó en ir a buscarla pero con los ánimos que tenía no se sentía capacitado para tener una conversación con ella.

Sin embargo, había una persona con la que sí quería hablar y aprovecharía su período libre para hacerlo.

-¿Remus? –Lo llamó tocando la puerta de su oficina.- ¿Estás ahí?

-Adelante.

Harry tragó saliva y abrió con cautela, se asomó antes de entrar y no supo si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado al darse cuenta de que Lily ya se había marchado.

-Ah, hola, Harry. –Lo saludó sonriendo.

-Hola. –Respondió el chico con timidez, preguntándose si sabría lo que había pasado.- ¿Estás ocupado?

-Para nada; entra.

Harry asintió antes de entrar, ya había estado en la oficina de Remus antes y siempre se detenía a observar lo cálida y confortable que era, se parecía mucho a su departamento.

-Ayer no fuiste a clase. –Le dijo con una mirada significativa pero amable.

-Sí, lo se yo… -Suspiró.- No estaba de humor, lo siento.

-Lo supuse. –Asintió Remus, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara.- Aunque igual me hubiera gustado que vinieras, me preocupe.

Harry hizo una mueca y se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea, no estaba seguro de por que pero no le gustaba preocupar a Remus, ni a nadie en realidad, pero sobretodo no a él.

-¿Quieres té? –Le preguntó, sentándose en el sillón de al lado.- Creo que queda un poco…

El chico ojeó la tetera y se le apretó un poco el pecho al ver que aun estaba humeante, lo que significaba que Lily debía haberse ido hace poco.

-No, gracias. –Respondió con un hilo de voz.- No… No tengo ganas de tomar nada.

-Está bien. –Aceptó Remus, antes de suspirar y volver a verlo a los ojos.- Lamento que se haya filtrado tu secreto a la prensa, Harry.

Harry suspiró y se rascó la cicatriz distraídamente, él también lo sentía, ahora más por el desastre que había ocasionado posteriormente que por el hecho en sí.

-Rita Skeeter no merece ni una cuarta parte de la credibilidad que posee. –Continuó el profesor con una mueca de desagrado.- Aunque tal vez mi opinión no sea muy objetiva; hace unos años publicó un artículo en el que no hablaba precisamente bien de las personas en mi _condición._

-Es una persona despreciable. –Soltó Harry, ahora más enfadado y con otra razón para odiar a esa mujer.- No puedo creer que trabaje en el mismo periódico que Lily.

-Yo tampoco, por eso se me dificulta entender porque creíste que ella le habría dicho algo.

Harry tragó saliva y bajo la mirada de inmediato, la culpa presionándole el pecho con la misma fuerza con la que se había empeñado en hacerlo todo el día. Remus no había dicho aquello pretendiendo juzgarlo, para nada, había utilizado el mismo tono amable de siempre… Pero no era necesario, Harry ya se estaba juzgando solo.

-Se que no lo hizo. –Susurró afligido.- Siempre lo supe es solo que…

 _Soy un idiota._ Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza antes de posar la mirada en las llamas de la chimenea como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Te contó? –Preguntó por lo bajo al ver que Remus no respondía.- Me dijo que vendría a hablar contigo…

-Es cierto y sí, me contó.

Harry se encogió un poco en su sillón, muy avergonzado y queriendo ocultarse de la mirada de Remus que debía estar pensando que era un chico malvado y horrible. Por un momento espero por la reprimenda pero esta, desde luego, no llegó.

\- Y…. ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaba bien?

-Ha estado mejor. –Dijo con su usual sinceridad.- Iba a quedarse un rato más pero tenía que ir a casa de James a buscar su entrada para el Torneo.

-¿Qué? –Harry se volteó hacia él de golpe, mirándolo sorprendido.- ¿Por qué haría eso? Digo… ¿De todas formas va a asistir?

-Pero claro que va a asistir. –Respondió Remus, viéndolo confundido.- ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Bueno, porque… -Se removió en su silla algo incómodo.- Creí que… Que estaría enfadada conmigo…

-Lily no está enfadada, Harry. –Le cortó Remus con delicadeza.- Dolida, sí, y triste, pero no enfadada, y aunque lo estuviera, dudo que exista algo que pudiera mantenerla alejada de ese Torneo.

Harry suspiró con pesadez, él consideraba todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho lo suficientemente malas como para hacerla no querer estar cerca de él.

-Y no te contó… -Tragó saliva.- Lo que hablamos hace un rato, ¿te contó eso?

-Sí, también me lo contó pero no entiendo como podría afectar eso su decisión de venir al Torneo.

-Si ya no es mi mamá no tiene que venir. –Susurró Harry con más tristeza en su voz de la que le hubiera gustado.

-Harry. –Le dijo de manera significativa y firme.- No importa lo que decidas al final, Lily siempre va a ser tu mamá y siempre va a estar ahí para ti, ¿entiendes eso?

No hizo señal de haber entendido porque a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba que Remus tuviera razón, en ese momento Harry sentía que no se merecía que fuera así.

-Lo arruiné, Remus. –Murmuró Harry afligido.- Arruiné su relación con Adam, le dije cosas horribles… Eran ciertas pero las dije de la peor manera posible, la hice sentir mal, la hice llorar, la acuse de algo que nunca haría…

-Lo se, Harry. Me contó todo.

-¿Y por que no me dices nada? –Preguntó el chico, algo desesperado.- ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada? ¿Por qué no me gritan y me dicen lo horrible que fui? Que la traté mal y fui injusto y que no merezco que quiera estar conmigo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Y por que no me lo dices tú?

-¿Por qué quieres que te diga eso? –Suspiró Remus.- Creo que ya tú mismo te lo estás diciendo, que lo haga yo no hará ninguna diferencia.

Harry bufó frustrado, a veces no le gustaba que Remus fuera tan racional. Sí, ya él se estaba castigando y juzgando pero sentía que no era suficiente, realmente quería alguien que le gritara y lo hiciera sentir tan mal como se merecía. Lily y Remus eran demasiado comprensivos y a veces resultaba irritante.

-Deberías hacerlo. –Insistió, esperando que hiciera algún efecto.- Deberías decirme que soy una persona horrible.

-No puedo decir eso porque no es cierto. –Remus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.- Solo eres alguien que se enfadó y dijo cosas sin pensar que lastimaron a gente que quiere. –Soltó una risita ante eso.- Tengo demasiado tiempo lidiando con alguien así como para juzgarte.

-Estoy seguro de que ni Sirius hubiera dicho tantas estupideces como las que dije yo. –Gruñó Harry, a pesar de saber que no era cierto.

-No, él hubiera dicho estupideces incluso peores… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Harry se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Lily?

-Tú mismo acabas de de decirlo. –Respondió el chico, con desgano.- Estaba enfadado y no lo pensé, solo… Solo me desahogué con la primera persona que se me puso enfrente, pudo haber sido cualquier, incluso James.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Remus subiendo una ceja.- ¿Con James también te hubieras puesto así?

-Claro. –Soltó Harry de inmediato. Sin embargo, aquella respuesta no se sintió bien.- Bueno, no… No lo se…

-Yo no lo creo.

Harry suspiró y analizó la situación por un segundo. Había estado molesto, sí, le había gritado también a sus amigos y solo por haber estado con él en ese momento, también había herido a Adam, eso era obvio… Sin embargo la que se seguía llevando la peor parte era Lily. Trató de imaginarse que le habría dicho a James si se lo hubiera encontrado a él y quiso creer que habría sido parecido, pero no era así.

-No. En verdad no. –Admitió por lo bajo, sintiéndose incluso peor.- Digo, seguramente le habría gritado y lo habría tratado mal… Pero no como lo hice con ella.

-Opino lo mismo. –Asintió Remus con la mirada llena de comprensión.- Supongo que no estás tan enojado con él como lo estás con Lily.

El chico parpadeó varias veces, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso pero ahora que Remus lo decía se daba cuenta de que tenía todo el sentido y la razón del mundo.

Era cierto, Harry no estaba enfadado con James ni una cuarta parte de cómo lo estaba con Lily. Claro que igual lo estaba, a él también le recriminaba muchísimas cosas y aun tenía heridas abiertas… Pero era diferente, en un grado menor.

-Sí, es cierto… Pero es que no es lo mismo. –Se apresuró a explicarse.- Sí, obviamente fue su culpa y de no haber sido tan idiota todo habría sido diferente pero… Pero él no lo sabía, además es James, ¿entiendes? No es precisamente el pináculo de la madurez y la responsabilidad. Pero Lily… Ella tenía que ser diferente, ella… -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y suspiró.- Te lo dije, soy una persona horrible.

-Eso no es cierto, Harry y ya deja de decirlo. –Le dijo Remus severamente.- No eres una persona horrible, solo eres un chico que tiene mucho dolor dentro de sí y que necesitaba sacarlo.

-¿Pero por que tuve que hacerlo así? –Preguntó, miserablemente.- Pude habérselo dicho de otra forma, no para lastimarla como lo hice, yo…

-Harry, por favor deja de juzgarte. –Suspiró Remus.- Se que es irónico que yo lo diga pero torturarte a ti mismo no te servirá de nada.

-Pues alguien debería hacerlo. –Masculló Harry de mala gana.- Es lo que merezco.

-La única persona que podría tener derecho a juzgarte es Lily y no lo hace ni lo hará.

Pero por supuesto que no, Lily no era así, al menos no con él. Ella siempre era comprensiva y noble e indulgente, haciéndolo sentir bien cuando no lo merecía, incluso cuando lo único que quería era que lo hiciera sentir como una basura… Lily nunca hacía eso y pensarlo en ese momento provocó que su corazón se cayera a su estómago.

-No merezco que quiera ser mi mamá. –Murmuró con un hilo de voz.- Ella es demasiado buena, yo… Debería irme con James solo para dejarla en paz.

-Tú no quieres eso. –Le dijo Remus con suavidad.- Y ella menos.

Harry no respondió, por supuesto que no lo quería pero en ese momento sentía que era lo que tenía que pasar.

-¿Entonces que hago? –Preguntó afligido.- ¿Cómo puedo arreglar este desastre?

-Bueno, creo que deberías empezar por disculparte con Lily, ¿ya pensaste en eso?

Harry se tensó y tragó saliva.

-Yo… Sí, claro que lo pensé, es solo que… -Suspiró abatido y nervioso.- N-no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

-No existe una fórmula perfecta para pedir disculpas, Harry. –Le explicó Remus con calma.- Solo basta que en verdad quieras hacerlo y por lo que veo sí quieres.

Claro que quería y sabía que solo tenía que decir _lo siento_ , pero le daba miedo. Por eso no le gustaba disculparse, porque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que la otra persona no aceptara la disculpa y no quería tener que pasar por eso.

-Y claro, tienes que empezar a perdonarla. Intentarlo al menos. –Le dijo sonriendo alentadoramente.- Se necesitan el uno al otro, Harry y no hay razón para que sigan como están ahora.

Harry asintió, sin poder evitar desear que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como Remus se las planteaba porque él definitivamente no las sentía así.

-Remus, ¿te importaría si me quedó aquí un rato? –Preguntó con timidez.- No tengo ganas de volver a la sala común.

Remus le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, más grande de lo normal, y asintió.

-Puedes quedarte cuanto gustes. –Luego pareció pensarlo mejor.- Bueno, hasta que empiece tu próxima clase al menos.

-De acuerdo. –Sonrió Harry.- Gracias.

-Cuando gustes; estoy aquí si me necesitas, ya te lo he dicho.

-Lo se y… ¿De casualidad tendrás chocolate? –Se encogió de hombros.- Dices que lo mejora todo.

-Por supuesto que sí. –Rió Remus.- Dame un momento.

Se levantó del sofá para ir a su escritorio y empezar a rebuscar por el preciado dulce entre unas gavetas.

Harry suspiró y se acurrucó más en aquel cómodo sofá, sintiéndose como en casa.

La mayoría del tiempo le alegraba que Remus fuera su profesor porque era genial en su trabajo, pero eran momentos como ese en que se sentía verdaderamente afortunado de poder recurrir a él… De saber que tenía una parte de su familia en el Castillo.

* * *

James se consideraba a si mismo una persona bastante paciente… Bueno, al menos podía decir que era más paciente que Sirius. Sin embargo en ese momento sentía como empezaban a drenarle la paciencia gota por gota, y en su defensa no era para menos.

Había enviado cuatro cartas el día anterior y las dos más importantes aun no habían sido respondidas, bien, entendía que tanto Lily como Harry debían estar pasando por momentos difíciles pero no creía que eso justificara que estuvieran ignorándolo tan descaradamente, James solo se preocupaba por ellos, quería saber como podía ayudarlos y lo que recibía a cambio era que lo ignoraran. Empezaba a sentirse bastante molesto con ambos.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello a la vez que miraba distraídamente su taza de café. Más que molesto, en serio se sentía ansioso, no podía evitar preguntarse que tan mal la estaban pasando como para no tomarse un minuto y responderle.

De repente escuchó un ruido y creyó esperanzado que era Hedwig o a la lechuza de Lily entrando por la venta, pero no, solo era Sirius abriendo la puerta de la cocina con demasiada brusquedad.

-Buenos días, Prongsy. –Lo saludó bostezando y estirándose.- Bonita mañana, ¿dormiste bien?

-No, de hecho no dormí nada. –Gruñó James.- ¿Y tú?

-Yo sí, bastante bien de hecho. –Respondió Sirius con tranquilidad, tomando una taza y sirviéndose café.- Esto de irse a dormir temprano y sobrio es más efectivo de lo que esperaba.

James puso los ojos en blanco, no era normal que Sirius se despertara de buen humor y que decidiera hacerlo justo cuando él estaba tan ansioso era verdaderamente irritante. De no haberlo conocido tan bien casi se habría creído esa impostada imagen de despreocupación.

-¿Por qué le pones tanta azúcar al café? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver que iba por la cuarta cucharada.- No tiene sentido.

-Porque yo, a diferencia de ti, soy una persona muy dulce. –Respondió Sirius batiendo exageradamente las pestañas.

-Un idiota es lo que eres. –Replicó James de mala manera.- No me sorprende que seas una maldita bola de hiperactividad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con todo excepto con eso de ser una _bola._ –Dijo su amigo sin perder su buen humor.- Percibo tu mal humor, ¿no te responden aun?

-No. –Bufó fastidiado.- Ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho y empiezo a molestarme.

-Relájate, James. –Le dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.- Lo más seguro es que estén demasiado molestos o deprimidos como para responder.

-Eso lo se, no les pido un testamento de amor y dolor. Con un simple: "estoy bien, no te preocupes" me bastaría.

-Pues: Están bien, no te preocupes. –Le dijo Sirius divertido.- ¿Mejor?

-Tú no cuentas. –Le espetó James molesto.

-Llorón. –Rió Sirius.- ¿Al menos Remus te respondió?

-Sí pero no fue de mucha ayuda. –Suspiró abatido.- Solo me dijo que Harry no fue ayer a su clase y que no lo vio en todo el día, aun no logro decidir si saber eso es mejor que no saber nada.

-Bueno, confórmate con saber que el que falte a clases es otra prueba de que sí es tu hijo.

-Esos chistes dejaron de ser graciosos hace meses, Sirius, supéralo.

-Hey, hey, yo no soy el que no te responde las cartas, contrólate.

James chasqueó con la lengua pero no respondió, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era una pelea con su mejor amigo, tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

-¿Al menos tu novia te respondió?

-Deja de llamarla así. –Le pidió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Pero lo es o no? –Preguntó Sirius divertido.

-La cosa no es tan seria ya te lo he dicho mil veces. –Respondió fastidiado y cansado.- Y sí, me respondió, le dije que quería hablar con ella, no sobre que, y me dijo que vendría hoy. Debe estar por llegar.

-Gracias por la advertencia, así me largo lo más lejos posible.

No estaba seguro de en que momento había pasado pero a James ya realmente no le importaba los comentarios que hiciera Sirius sobre Merlina. Aunque ese en particular lo hizo pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Y Mar te respondió?

-Naa, no se que le pasa, tiene días sin hablarme. –Se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.- Debe estar ocupada consolando a Lily, si es que está ahí.

-Por supuesto que está ahí, ¿Dónde más estaría?

-¿Por qué asumes eso?

-Porque está despechada y triste, necesitara a su amiga. Yo me quedaría contigo si estuviera así.

-Aww, James, eso es muy tierno. –Se burló, haciendo un puchero.

Abrió la boca para decirle que se fuera al demonio pero en ese momento, sonó el timbre.

-Sirve para algo y abre, ¿quieres?

-Lo haré porque quiero, no porque me lo ordenas.

James le puso los ojos en blanco pero no le respondió, se sentía demasiado irritado como para seguirle el juego por más tiempo.

Una vez Sirius salió de la cocina, James suspiró y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello en señal de frustración. En serio esperaba que su amigo tuviera razón y que Harry y Lily estuvieran bien y que pronto le respondieran porque empezaba a desesperarse.

-¡Monty! –Escuchó a Sirius exclamar desde la puerta.- ¿Qué te trae a nuestra humilde morada?

Escuchar eso hizo que James se sobresaltara por la impresión. Parpadeó atónito un par de veces y se limpió el oído asegurándose de no haber escuchado mal, ¿Qué podía hacer su padre ahí? No era algo muy suyo ir a visitarlo, no desde… Bueno, desde nunca.

Al principio se puso nervioso, no lo veía desde hacía bastante. Estuvo a punto de huir a su habitación pero antes de siquiera planearlo bien, la puerta se abrió y Fleamont Potter entró a la cocina.

-Em… Hola, papá. –Lo saludó, confundido.- ¿Qué ha…? Eh, buenos días.

-Buenos días, James. –Lo saludó su padre, caminando hacia él.- Me da gusto verte.

James subió una ceja de manera irónica y lo miró con escepticismo, estaba seguro de que la última vez que su padre le había dicho eso había sido en su llegada a casa después de su graduación… Bien, tal vez estaba exagerando.

-A mí también me alegra verte… Y me extraña. –Admitió James.- Pero ven, siéntate. Te presentó mi departamento.

-No hables como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. –Le respondió Fleamont poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándose en la barra del desayuno.- He venido varias veces…

-No creo que el día que lo compraste cuente como _varias veces_. –Dijo James con una sonrisa irónica.- Pero como tú digas.

Su padre le dedicó una mirada significativa y severa pero James solo se encogió de hombros, no era como si estuviera diciendo una mentira; para el momento que se había mudado ya su padre había perdido todas sus esperanzas en su futuro así que ir a visitarlo nunca había estado dentro de su cronograma de actividades.

Se hizo un silencio que no tardó en volverse incómodo; maldijo a Sirius internamente por no volver a la cocina, siempre se metía en todo pero era incapaz de quedarse con él para soportar esa extraña visita.

-Entonces… -Se aclaró la garganta, no muy seguro de que decir.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, no habíamos hablado en un tiempo, desde la cena que tuvimos en casa.

-Cuando quisiste llevarte a mi hijo y me amenazaste con dejarme en la calle. –Recordó James con amargura.- Lo recuerdo.

-¿Crees que podamos llevar la fiesta en paz? –Preguntó Fleamont, cansado.- Al menos por hoy.

Ante eso, James relajó su expresión. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sabía que estaba a la defensiva y en verdad no le molestaría tener una conversación con su padre que no acabara en gritos y amenazas. Sería un buen cambio para variar.

-Seguro. –Asintió por lo bajo.- Así que… ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, todo bien, tranquilo afortunadamente. –Se quedó callado por un momento, con una expresión pensativa. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo de manera cautelosa.- Por lo que leí, tú no puedes decir lo mismo, ¿cierto?

No hizo falta que dijera más para que James entendiera perfectamente por donde venía todo.

-Ah. –Exclamó con entendimiento.- Por eso estás aquí…

-Quería preguntarte cuando pensabas decirnos que tu hijo estaba participando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. –Continuó Fleamont con una mirada severa.- Habríamos preferido no enterarnos por El Profeta.

-Iba a decirles. –Aquello no era del todo falso ni del todo cierto, la verdad era que simplemente no se le había pasado por la mente.- Nos enteramos hace poco, apenas el sábado fue la selección.

-Eso leí. –Asintió su padre con una grave expresión.- La verdad es que estoy impresionado, según escuché habría fuertes medidas para controlar la edad de los participantes y que lograra…

-Harry no lo hizo. –Le cortó James de inmediato, tensando la mandíbula.- Alguien puso su nombre en el Cáliz.

Su padre le dedicó una mirada significativa pero James no cambió su expresión, como mucho solo se tensó más, listo para defender a su hijo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, James?

-Porque me lo dijo.

-¿Y confías en él?

-Sí, bueno eso es lo que hacen algunos padres. –Respondió James con amargura e intención.- Ya sabes, confiar incondicionalmente en la palabra de sus hijos, no se si estás familiarizado con el concepto…

-Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que te di plena confianza por muchos años. –Le cortó Fleamont.- No es mi culpa que te encargaras de quebrarla a cada oportunidad.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de llevar la fiesta en paz? ¿Solo aplica si no estás atacándome? –Preguntó con hostilidad.

-No lo haría si pudieras responder con menos sarcasmo y más seriedad.

-Lo haré, si dejas de acusar a mi hijo de algo que no ha hecho.

Fleamont relajó notablemente su expresión y sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro.

-Está bien, si tú le crees supongo que debe ser suficiente.

-No se trata solo de si le creo o no. –Le explicó James, más calmado.- Se que no lo hizo, él no es así, tan… Bueno, tan yo.

-Pues si eso es cierto me alegro por ti. –Esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.- No envejecerás tan rápido como yo.

James soltó una risita algo irónica y subió las cejas, con todo lo que había estado pasando últimamente en serio lo dudaba.

-Si leíste completo el artículo del periódico sabrás que eso no es del todo cierto…

La expresión de su padre volvió a llenarse de seriedad, al principio lo vio incrédulo como esperando que James admitiera que era otra de sus bromas, pero al ver que no era así y que su hijo hablaba muy en serio, su expresión se volvió más críptica.

-Yo… Preferí creer que esa parte de la historia era mentira…

-Ojala. –Suspiró James.- Inventó algunas cosas pero la base del asunto es… Es cierta.

Fleamont abrió mucho los ojos y por un brevísimo momento, James juró que había visto algo parecido al miedo en su expresión, pero como siempre su padre logró recomponerse de inmediato.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Antes de que fuera a Hogwarts, Dumbledore nos lo dijo. –Le contó, esperando no tener que entrar en detalles.- Y no era como si estuviéramos en los mejores de los términos…

-La pelea que habíamos tenido no debió influenciar en que nos ocultaras algo así. –Le dijo su padre con severidad.- Por Merlín, James, esto es gravísimo, te das cuenta…

-Pero claro que me doy cuenta. –Le cortó con hostilidad.- Se lo grave que es pero no dije nada porque no tiene caso, ya eso pasó y ahora Harry está bien.

-Eso no lo…

-Sí lo se. –Insistió con rotundidad.- Nadie va a hacerle daño. _Él_ ya no está.

-¿Y no crees que esto del Torneo tenga algo que…?

-Una cosa no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la otra. –Dijo James, tratando de convencer a su padre y sobretodo a él mismo.- Harry estará bien.

Su padre bufó pero no dijo más nada, sabiendo que cuando se ponía así de terco era imposible discutir con él. James se lo agradeció, ya estaba demasiado nervioso por todo como para también permitirse pensar en todos los posibles peligros que Harry corría en ese momento.

-Espero que tengas razón, hijo. –Susurró Fleamont.- En serio lo espero.

-La tendré, ya verás.

-Si gustas puedo conseguirles entradas para las pruebas, aunque supongo que ya lo tendrás cubierto.

-Peter nos las consiguió… Pero gracias por ofrecerte.

No estaba seguro de cuando había sido la última vez que su padre se había ofrecido a utilizar su trabajo para ayudarlo así que significaba mucho para él.

-Y deséale suerte… Nos preocupamos por él, aunque pienses que no.

James asintió, no era que no lo hubiese creído en aquella desastrosa cena, sino que a veces las actitudes de sus padres hacían que lo olvidara.

-Ya me voy al Ministerio, pase por aquí para conversar eso contigo. –Se puso de pie pero de repente pareció recordar algo.- Ah sí, tu madre quiere saber que harán en navidad.

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó confundido.

-Pues ustedes, Harry y tú, y bueno Sirius obviamente.

-Oh, no lo se, no había pensado en eso. –Cosas más graves habían ocupado su mente.- ¿Por qué?

-Me pidió que te dijera que son bienvenidos a pasar el veinticinco en casa, si gustan.

James no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa, claro que su madre los invitaba todos los años pero su padre rara vez se mostraba tanto entusiasmado con la idea como para hacer de intermediario.

-Bueno, podríamos pero supongo que Lily también querrá estar con Harry…

-Dile que puede venir. –Respondió Fleamont con un encogimiento de hombros.- Y a Remus y Peter también. Sabes que tu madre ama tener invitados.

De repente esa imagen de una navidad en familia, como la que no había vivido en años, se plantó en la mente de James y deseó demasiado volverla una realidad. No sabía como pero iba a convencer a Lily de asistir.

-Hablaré con ellos. –Dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa.- Haré lo que pueda, en serio.

-Está bien… No te pierdas, ¿de acuerdo, James?

Asintió y casi permitió que su padre saliera de la cocina pero entonces, una pregunta que tenía pendiente, saltó en su mente.

-¡Oye! Espera un minuto. –Se apresuró a decirle.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Fleamont se volvió hacia él, confundido.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Desde luego.

-Tú… Bueno, no tienes que responder si no puedes pero… -Tragó saliva, nervioso, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- De casualidad sabrás… El toque de queda de hace unos meses, ¿sabes que lo ocasionó?

-De hecho sí, lo se. –Su padre suspiró con pesadez.- Alguien intentó irrumpir en un viejo cuartel de Mortífagos, activaron una alarma.

James pudo sentir como la sangre le huía del rostro y el vacío se adueñaba de su estómago. Trató en lo más que pudo de mantener su ansiedad a raya.

-El Ministerio investigó pero no descubrieron nada extraño; lo más probable es que fueran solo unos chicos portándose mal. –Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada importante. –Mintió con un hilo de voz.- Mera curiosidad.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó su padre aunque viéndolo extrañado.- Nos vemos, James.

-Nos vemos, papá.

Esperó a que su padre saliera finalmente para dejar salir la bocanada de aire que había estado aguantando y enterrar el rostro entre sus manos.

Desde que Harry le había contado sobre su sueño había estado deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera en lo correcto, que aquel toque de queda fuera producto de cualquier otra cosa… Pero ahora las palabras de su padre lo habían puesto a cuestionarse todo muy seriamente, ¿sería posible que Harry pudiera tener una especie de…? ¿ _Conexión_ con Voldemort? Sabía que la tenía, Dumbledore se los había dicho, ¿pero podía llegar hasta ese nivel? James esperaba que no, de todo corazón esperaba que no.

Porque algo le decía que si de hecho era así, entonces las cosas no iban a ir tan bien como él trataba tan fervientemente de convencer a todos.

* * *

Lily no sabía como debía sentirse después de esa conversación con Harry, quería sentirse aliviada porque él le había permitido hablar y no había vuelto a gritarle, le gustaba pensar que ya no estaba tan enfadado… Pero aunque así fuera, era imposible sentirse por completo contenta, ¿Cómo podía? La decisión que había dejado en las manos de su hijo era demasiado grande e importante para las vidas de ambos.

Era impresionante, pero en esos últimos meses Lily había tomado todas sus ilusiones, esperanzas y sueños de futuro y las había reconstruido alrededor de su hijo, pensar que ahora posiblemente tendría que volver a cambiar todo eso le rompía el corazón… Pero ya había tomado una decisión, si eso era lo que hacía feliz a Harry entonces podía soportarlo.

Tenía que agradecerle la poca cordura que aun mantenía a Remus, que se había mostrado tan atento y dulce como de costumbre y que le había asegurado que había hecho lo correcto, además de repetirle que Harry escogería quedarse con ella… Seguía insegura al respecto pero era algo reconfortante escucharlo decírselo.

Pero ni su amigo con toda su calidez y todo el chocolate que le había ofrecido habían logrado hacerla sentir totalmente animada. Se había planteado ir al apartamento de Marlene y echarse a dormir, o llorar, y además asegurarse de que hubiera ido al hospital, pero había decidido primero ir a buscar su entrada en casa de James… Habría mentido de decir que no se moría de ganas de hablar con él.

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y estuvo apunto de tocar cuando ésta se abrió. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al ver salir al padre de James, quien se sorprendió notablemente al verla.

-Oh… Hola, señor Potter. –Lo saludó tratando de esbozar una sonrisita.

-Señorita Evans. –Asintió Fleamont con cortesía.- No esperaba verla aquí.

-Por favor, dígame Lily. –Lo invitó ella.- Y sí bueno, he venido a recoger mi entrada para el Torneo… ¿James le contó sobre eso, cierto?

-Me gustaría decir que sí pero no. –Esbozó una sonrisa algo amarga.- Me enteré por el periódico.

Lily se tensó al pensar que el padre de James había leído ese horrible artículo. En serio esperaba que no creyera que ella había hecho tal cosa.

-Lo siento, debió haberlo hecho. –Se disculpó en nombre de James, como si fuera un niño errante.- Estoy segura de que lo olvidó.

-No tienes que hacer excusas por él, tranquila… ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja se sonrojó y se mordió el labio, mortificada; sabía que seguía roja e hinchada por tanto llorar y debía verse horrible.

-Sí, no se preocupe. –Respondió con un hilo de voz.- Solo un poco preocupada por… Pues por todo esto que está pasando con Harry… -Suspiró.- Bueno, usted ya leyó el periódico.

El padre de James asintió con una expresión seria y llena de gravedad, pareció analizar un pensamiento por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Señorita… Lily, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Emm… Sí, claro. –Respondió ella, algo confundida.

-Pensé decírselo a James pero se que es demasiado orgulloso y probablemente no me hará caso. –Suspiró con pesadez y se sobó la frente con una mano.- Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, ayuda en esta situación y con Harry… Déjenmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré más que feliz de ayudarlos.

A Lily la enterneció inmensamente escuchar esas palabras. La verdad era que aquella horrible cena le había dejado una imagen muy poco favorable sobre el padre de James, no era para menos después de cómo la habían tratado. Pero en ese momento mostraba una preocupación tan sincera por ellos, por Harry en especial, que Lily decidió borrar por completo lo anterior.

Sonrió lo máximo que se lo permitió su estado de ánimo, Fleamont Potter le recordaba muchísimo a su padre y ahora por fin entendía porque James lo había idolatrado tanto cuando eran niños, no era para menos.

-Claro, lo haré. –Le aseguró ella.- Y les informaré sobre la primera prueba en caso de que James no lo haga. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Ya sabemos como es.

-Te lo agradeceríamos. –Le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa agradecida.- Oh, y acabo de decirle a James que están invitados a pasar navidad en nuestra casa, los tres.

El pecho de Lily se apretó dolorosamente ante la incertidumbre de si Harry la querría a su lado esa navidad. Tragó saliva para aligerar el nudo en su garganta y trató de sonreír, era lo que menos que podía hacer ante ese gesto tan amable.

-Estaré encantada. –Respondió con honestidad.- Hablaré con James al respecto, gracias por la invitación.

El señor Potter le aseguró que no tenía nada que agradecerle, se despidieron y luego este se alejó un poco de ella para poder aparecerse.

Lily suspiró con pesadez y volvió a adquirir su semblante de amargura para finalmente tocar la puerta. Sirius le abrió a los pocos segundos y como era de esperarse no disimuló para nada su expresión de susto.

-Merlín, Lily. –Exclamó sorprendido.- Luces horrenda.

Ella no supo si reírse o golpearlo por ser tan sincero; así que hizo ambas.

-Cállate. –Le espetó con una risita y un pequeño golpe en el brazo.- Y hazte a un lado, hace frío.

-No me parece que me golpees por decir la verdad pero adelante.

Lily le puso los ojos en blanco y entró al departamento, sintiéndose inmediatamente mejor solo por estar ahí.

-Que bueno que llegaste, pensé que le daría un infarto. –Le dijo Sirius, cerrando la puerta antes de gritar:- ¡James, ya puedes volver a respirar, Monty se fue y tu pelirroja está aquí!

-¿Y por que le iba a dar un infarto? –Preguntó confundida.- ¡Y no me llames su…!

-¿Lily? –Preguntó James saliendo de la cocina, el alivio bañó su rostro cuando la vio pero también el enfado.- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? –Le preguntó él, llegando junto a ella.- Merlín, te escribí preguntándote si estabas bien y me ignoraste perfectamente. Muchas gracias por tu consideración con mis nervios.

Entonces Lily recordó la carta de James que le había llegado a casa de Marlene el día anterior pero que no había abierto debido a los ánimos que cargaba. Se sintió culpable, en serio lucía preocupado, pero también se enojó, no era como si lo hubiera hecho apropósito.

-Lo siento, James pero no estaba teniendo un día particularmente bueno.

-¡Eso lo se! ¡Por eso quería saber como estabas! –Exclamó frustrado.- ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser responderme?

-Chicos, que tal si… -Intentó decir Sirius pero lo ignoraron.

-Muy difícil tomando en cuenta el _maravilloso_ artículo que salió ayer en el periódico. –Le dijo ella con ironía.- Y además no se si te enteraste pero ya ni siquiera estoy comprometida.

-¿No me estás escuchando? ¡Lo se, Lily! –Bufó James exasperado.- ¡Y por eso quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien!

-Tú… ¿Lo sabías? –Preguntó sorprendida y extrañada.- ¿Cómo?

-Pues Pevertine vino a conversar conmigo ayer. –Le contó con una mueca.- Bueno, su puño y mi nariz hicieron casi toda la conversación.

-¿Ah? –Soltó atónita.- Él te… ¿Te golpeó?

-Oh, sí y muy feo. –Se metió Sirius.- Lo hubieras visto, se veía peor que tú ahora.

-Cállate, Sirius.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta, increíblemente sorprendida. Era algo muy ajeno a Adam eso de llegar a la violencia física con otra persona, él naturalmente era muy calmado y no se irritaba con facilidad… Pero desde luego, era de esperarse tomando en cuenta de lo que se había enterado.

Entonces sintió como la invadía una inmensa oleada de culpa que ayudó a aumentar el nudo en su garganta.

-Ay, James, lo siento tanto…

-Vamos, Lily, no es tu culpa…

-¡Pero claro que es mi culpa! –Exclamó afligida.- Todo este desastre es mi culpa. Lo hice ponerse así y por eso te golpeó y…

-Bueno, pelirroja, si te hace sentir mejor, llegamos a la conclusión de que James se lo merecía.

-Y además te preocupaste por mí y yo lo que hago es venir a gritarte… -Se le quebró la voz.- Soy tan idiota.

-Lily, no digas eso.

-Pero es la verdad, yo…

Como por enésima vez en esos dos días, las lágrimas le ganaron y le impidieron seguir hablando, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá. Se odio por ponerse a llorar frente a ellos, en especial frente a Sirius, pero no se podía controlar, estaba demasiado de a toque, cualquier mínima tontería podía hacer que todo lo malo volviera a brotar, como le estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Disculpen, es solo que… -Trató de decir, entre sollozos, mirando sus manos.- Todo esto ha sido horrible.

-No te preocupes. –Le susurró James, con calma.- Entendemos.

Asintió y se limpió las mejillas, inútilmente ya que las lágrimas no pararon de salir.

-¿Quieres un té o agua…?

-Agua, por favor. –Pidió con la voz débil.- Y disculpa, James en serio…

-No te preocupes. –Le aseguró él con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de marcharse a la cocina.

En otro momento Lily habría encontrado graciosísima la mirada aterrada que Sirius le dedicó por dejarlo solo con ella en ese estado. La incomodidad que irradiaba el pobre era palpable en todo el departamento.

-Lo siento, Sirius. –Susurró tratando de serenarse.- No tienes que quedarte aquí, en serio…

El aludido abrió la boca para responder pero pareció pensarlo mejor porque la volvió a cerrar y suspiró. Lily estaba a punto de insistir en que se fuera pero entonces Sirius desapareció y en su lugar se hizo presente un perro negro.

-¿Qué estás…?

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que el perro se subió al sofá junto a ella y de manera muy poco sutil, le pasó la lengua por la cara.

-¡Agh! ¡Sirius! –Rió Lily, por primera vez desde lo que parecía ser una eternidad.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Sirius ladró y volvió a lamerle la mejilla, haciéndola reír de nuevo y dedicarle una mirada mitad divertida mitad asesina.

-Ah, creí haber olido perro mojado. –Bromeó James, volviendo de la cocina.- Aunque pudiste ser tú aun sin convertirte.

-No tengo idea de porque se convirtió. –Le dijo Lily divertida.- Lo hizo de repente…

-Sí bueno, es que él tiene una teoría… -Empezó a explicarle, tendiéndole el vaso con agua que había traído.- Dice que los perros hacen felices a las personas, así que cada vez que ve a alguien triste se convierte.

Sirius sacó la lengua y Lily le sonrió con ternura, su corazón se encogió un poco ante esa explicación.

-Oh, ¿estás tratando de animarme? –Le preguntó como si en serio fuera un perro, acariciándole las orejas.- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Sí?

-Bueno eso dice él. –Continuó James con un encogimiento de hombros.- Yo creo que lo hace porque es un traumado que no sabe lidiar con las emociones humanas.

Lily volvió a reír, Sirius le gruñó de manera amenazadora a James antes de volverse nuevamente hacia la pelirroja y otra vez lamerle la mejilla. En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que lo que trataba de hacer era secarle las lágrimas.

-Me agrada mucho tu perro, James. –Susurró ella con una sonrisa, abrazándose al cuello del animal y enterrando la mejilla en su pelo.- ¿Crees que haya forma de evitar que vuelva a su forma humana?

-Quisiera decir que sí. –James suspiró con pesadez.- Pero Remus, Peter y yo hemos investigado por años y aun no encontramos nada.

Sirius volvió a gruñir y Lily soltó una risita.

-¿Mejor? –Le preguntó James sonriendo.

-Algo. –Respondió ella, con un encogimiento de hombros.- Creo que su teoría no es tan errada.

-En realidad no, yo lo he comprobado un par de veces. –Dijo con una risita.- Por cierto, ya Peter envió las entradas para el Torneo.

-Sí, me escribió contándome, de hecho vine a buscarla… Y bueno… A hablar.

Sirius volvió a sacar la lengua para jadear ruidosamente y Lily supo que de haber podido habría hecho un comentario fuera de lugar.

-Oh… Bueno, ¿Qué tal si la buscó y después hablamos?

-Me parece buena idea. –Dijo Lily sonriendo.

James asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, dejándolos solos nuevamente, solo que ahora sin la incomodidad de Sirius molestando.

Lily se tomó el vaso de agua que James le había traído de un solo trago, sentía la garganta seca y adolorida por tanta lloradera. Luego lo dejó en una mesita frente a ella y volvió a enterrar el rostro en el pelaje de Sirius que le resultó demasiado confortable y cálido.

-Debería estar molesto conmigo, ¿no crees? –Le preguntó por lo bajo.- Lo golpearon por mi culpa…

Sirius dejó salir un sonido desde su garganta y Lily sonrió al adivinar lo que querría decir.

-Lo se, es demasiado bueno… Pero no por eso es un idiota. –Volvió a hacer un sonido que la dejó saber que había acertado.- Y no, no lo hace porque le gusto.

El perro dejó salir un ladrido que se pareció demasiado a una carcajada típica de Sirius Black.

-No le gusto. –Insistió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco, divertida.- Es mi amigo… Como tú, eres mi amigo, ¿verdad, Padfoot? ¿Verdad que sí?

Padfoot ladró y se alejó de ella con las claras intenciones de volver a lamerle la cara pero algo lo detuvo. Acercó su hocico a Lily que miró confundida como empezaba a olfatearla.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me…? _Oh_.

Entonces recordó que tenía puesta una blusa de Mar y que su olor era obviamente lo que Sirius había detectado. Dejó de olerla y se volvió a verla, extrañado y de manera acusadora.

-Sí, ya se que es de Mar. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Me la prestó, ¿Qué tiene?

Sirius ladeó la cabeza y sacó la lengua de una manera que a Lily se le antojó… _Sugerente._ Esbozó una mueca de asco.

-No quiero imaginarme por que me pones esa cara porque entonces tendré que quitarme la blusa y quemarla.

Sirius volvió a dejar salir ese ladrido demasiado parecido a una carcajada y ella le dedicó una mirada severa pero la quitó al recordar a su amiga… Al recordar su situación.

Se mordió el labio, preguntándose si se habría hecho el examen, pero trató de no demostrarle a Sirius su preocupación. La verdad era que se sentía un poco mal, le parecía algo injusto que ella supiera algo tan importante que podía alterarle la vida cuando él no tenía idea de nada. Obviamente no pensaba decir una palabra… Pero podía dar un empujoncito.

-Deberías ir a verla. –Dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, acariciándolo detrás de la oreja.- Se que no han hablado en varios días.

Quiso agregar un _te extraña_ , pero ambos sabrían que eso lo había inventado ella, no porque no fuera cierto, sino porque Mar no era así de honesta con sus sentimientos. Padfoot la miró algo extrañado pero al final movió la cabeza en lo que parecía ser un asentimiento y Lily le sonrió, esperando que en serio la buscara… Sabía perfectamente que, aunque ella lo negara, debía necesitarlo.

Entonces ambos se vieron con extrañeza en el momento que sonó el timbre.

-¿Esperaban a alguien? –El perro sacudió la cabeza y Lily por un momento esperó que se convirtiera para ir a abrir pero nada pasó.- Si sabes que esta no es mi casa, ¿cierto?

Padfoot bostezó antes de acostarse sobre el sofá. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para ir a abrir.

-No eres un perro real, Sirius, espero que lo sepas.

Él le ladró en respuesta pero cambió los ladridos por gruñidos cuando Lily abrió la puerta y se dieron cuenta de quien era. La expresión de ella cayó de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntó con hostilidad.

Merlina la miró, primero sorprendida, pero luego con el mismo desprecio y superioridad que usaba siempre y que hacía a Lily sentirse enferma.

-No se cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no es asunto tuyo, Evans. –Le respondió con frialdad.- Pero no lo es, así que quítate.

Entonces, de manera muy poco sutil, la hizo a un lado para poder entrar. Lily tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de mantenerse calmada pero toda la rabia que era capaz de sentir por esa mujer empezaba a hacer paso por su cuerpo sin ella poder detenerla. Cerró la puerta de golpe y volvió a caminar hacia el sofá.

-Quien debería explicar que hace aquí eres tú, Evans. –Empezó a decirle Merlina.- Porque hasta donde se… -Se sobresaltó y no terminó su oración.- ¿Qué es _eso?_

Lily tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando vio la mirada de miedo y desagrado que Merlina le dedicaba a Sirius, que seguía acostado pero le gruñía de manera amenazadora.

-Eso es un perro. –Le explicó Lily, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, parándose junto a Sirius.- No se si existan de donde tú vienes…

-Se lo que es un perro. –Le cortó Merlina con brusquedad.- Pero James no tiene uno, la última vez que vine no estaba.

-¿En serio? Pero Padfoot siempre ha estado aquí. –Fingió estar extrañada la pelirroja, se encogió de hombros.- Debe ser porque nunca sale cuando hay personas que no le agradan.

Merlina le dedicó una mirada asesina y otra, asustada, al perro que gruñó más fuerte como para respaldar lo que Lily decía.

-Shh, ya Padfoot, no seas maleducado. –Dijo como si lo reprendiera, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- Calma.

Padfoot gruñó una última vez antes de mover la cabeza hacia la mano de Lily en un gesto cariñoso.

-Creo que yo sí le agrado.

-Al menos a alguien. –Murmuró Merlina de mal humor.- Como sea, ¿Dónde está James?

Lily bufó enfada y harta de toda su insistencia, es más, su simple presencia empezaba a resultarle más insoportable de lo usual.

-Me pidió que viniera aquí para hablar y honestamente, no veo como podría ser requerida tu presencia aquí…

-De hecho, Merlina, yo creo que mi presencia aquí es muy necesaria. –Le cortó Lily con hostilidad.- Yo también quería hablar contigo.

A pesar de que sí quería, nunca se lo había planteado como algo que de hecho fuera a ocurrir pero ahora que la tenía de frente, ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, Evans, tal vez si te hubiera molestado en aparecerte por la oficina al menos una vez en toda la semana pudiéramos haber hablado.

No supo que la indignó más, si el venenoso tono de burla que utilizó o que quisiera reñirla por haber faltado a la oficina cuando ella debía saber perfectamente sus razones.

-Pues como sabrás no he tenido la semana más fácil. –Le dijo con mortal seriedad.- No desde que cierta noticia salió a la luz.

-Precisamente, ¿sabes cuantas lechuzas han estado llegando a tu oficina? Y ni tú ni Mckinnon están ahí para responder, se que son unas inútiles pero podrían al menos hacer la mitad de su trabajo.

Sirius gruñó y esta vez de una forma que hasta a ella la asustó, decidió que si iba a morderla no lo detendría.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica? –Le preguntó, ya sin importarle que hablaba con su jefa.- Sabes perfectamente que no he ido a la oficina porque la noticia de la semana me afecta directamente. Y entre otras cosas, ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que publicara eso sin siquiera consultarme?

-No te hagas la indignada conmigo. –Le respondió destilando prepotencia.- Aquí la que debe responderme eres tú, ¿Cómo guardaste información tan valiosa? ¡Pudimos haberlo publicado hace siglos!

-¿Información tan…? ¡Estás hablando de la vida de mi hijo! –Le gritó Lily.- ¡Y él no es _información valiosa_ para que tu periódico consiga más ventas!

-Oh claro pero sí lo es para tu columnita. –Bufó Merlina.- No seas hipócrita, desde que apareció no haces más que hablar de él, ¿ahora vas a molestarte por que alguien más lo publicó?

-¡Es _MI_ hijo! –Le repitió empezando a sentirse demasiado furiosa como para pensar racionalmente.- ¡Y yo publico lo que quiera de él porque no le voy a hacer daño! ¡Pero lo que Rita Skeeter escribió…! ¡¿Siquiera te imaginas la gravedad del asunto?!

-No seas dramática, Evans. –Dijo Merlina poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Es solo un artículo. Y no se para que hablaste con Rita si te ibas a poner…

-¡Yo no hablé con ella! ¿Eres estúpida o que? – _Genial, ya me quedé sin trabajo.-_ ¡Ella escribió, sin mi consentimiento, una conversación que no debió escuchar! ¿Cómo puedes tener una mujer así de falsa trabajando ahí?

-Pues si te tengo a ti con tus lloriqueos y tus infantiles quejas, qué mas da que la tenga a ella. –Le dijo con indiferencia.- Al menos Rita hace su trabajo y me consigue buenos titulares.

-¡Que obtuvo de formas poco éticas! ¿Sabes todo lo que mi hijo ha pasado para que…?

-Supéralo de una vez, Evans. –Le cortó.- Es solo un niño insignificante con una gran noticia y además…

-¿Qué? ¿Y además que?

Ambas se quedaron calladas y de piedra cuando escucharon la irreconocible voz de James. Se voltearon a verlo y estaba de pie junto a Sirius, no sabía en que momento había ido a buscarlo.

Lily se sintió mal por haberse olvidado casi completamente de que esa era la casa de James y ella había estado gritando como una histérica. Temió que él estuviera molesto pero por una vez se sintió genial al darse cuenta de que James no tenía su atención puesta en ella.

-James… -Empezó a decir Merlina con un hilito de voz.- Yo no…

-¿Sabes que es bastante extraño? –La interrumpió James, pretendiendo estar pensativo.- En todo este tiempo nunca se te ocurrió decirme que mi hijo era solo un: niño insignificante.

No importaba la expresión seria de su rostro, Lily lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba enfadado y tuvo que reprimir una inmensa sonrisa.

-James, cariño… No creerás que yo…

-No necesito creer nada. –Le cortó James con brusquedad.- Solo que, tal vez, ya deberías irte.

Al ver el rostro desencajado e indignado de Merlina Lily juro que se moriría de la satisfacción y la alegría.

-Pero… -Trató de de decir, luciendo atónita.- Dijiste que… Que querías hablar…

-Ya tú dijiste todo lo que quería escuchar, tranquila. –Le respondió él, antes de apuntar a la puerta con la cabeza.- Y en serio, es hora de que te vayas.

Merlina lo miró boquiabierta y de manera suplicante pero James no cambió su expresión en ningún momento. Al final, ella jadeó furiosa, le dedicó una mirada asesina a Lily, que apenas pudo seguir reprimiendo su sonrisa, y se dio media vuelta para salir del apartamento dando un portazo.

Lily no supo si lo estaba imaginando, pero en el momento que Merlina se marchó pudo jurar que el lugar se llenó de una tranquilidad que no se había sentido desde su llegada.

-Que horrible mujer. –Dijo James después de unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que era tan mala?

Lily y Sirius bufaron al mismo tiempo haciéndolo reír por lo bajo antes de que posara su mirada en ella y le dedicara una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Supongo que tendré que escucharte la próxima vez.

-No se cuando vas a empezar a hacerlo finalmente. –Respondió ella sonriendo.

Vio de reojo como Sirius le guiñaba un ojo, nunca había visto un perro hacer eso, antes de empezar a alejarse para irse a su habitación. Lily en serio esperaba que fuera a escribirle a Mar.

-Bueno. –Suspiró Lily.- Creo que finalmente me he quedado sin trabajo.

-Naa, ella no puede echarte. –Dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros.- Y si lo hace ellos son los que pierden, conseguirás algo mejor.

Lily rió con ironía y subió las cejas.

-Sería un buen cambio para variar. –Susurró de manera derrotista.- Últimamente la única que pierde soy yo.

James relajó su expresión y suspiró con pesadez, la miró de manera suplicante, como preguntándole que podía hacer, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Le dije la verdad, ¿sabes?

-¿Al decirle que era una estúpida? –Preguntó James tratando de cortar la tensión.- Sí, supongo que decías la verdad…

-No, no en eso. –Respondió Lily intentando sonreír pero solo le salió una línea amarga.- Yo no le dije nada a Rita Skeeter, en serio.

-Yo lo se, Lily. –Se apresuró a aclararle James.- Nunca podría creer lo contrario.

Por un lado la conmovió muchísimo que James le creyera sin más, sin demasiadas explicaciones o pruebas… Pero por otro, hacía que le doliera incluso más que Harry no lo hiciera.

-Harry creyó que lo hice. –Le contó, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.- Ni siquiera me dejó explicarle o… -Suspiró y no siguió hablando.

-Eso supuse. –Susurró James, sentándose a su lado.- Pevertine me dijo que fue Harry quien le contó y yo… Bueno, armé el resto en mi cabeza.

Lily suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente para tratar de calmar el punzante dolor de cabeza que no parecía querer marcharse. Aun le costaba creer que Adam hubiera golpeado a James.

-¿Estaba muy molesto? –Le preguntó James.- Harry, me refiero.

-Bastante. –Respondió Lily afligida.- Como aquel día en el Ministerio, en su audiencia.

James hizo una mueca y Lily supo que el recuerdo debía ser igual de desagradable para él como lo era para ella.

-¿Y dijo…?

-Básicamente las mismas cosas que esa vez. –Tragó saliva.- Culparme y gritarme, mayormente.

-No tenía porque comportarse así. –Le dijo James con rotundidad.- Estaba enfadado y tenía razones pero no…

-No me culpaba por lo del periódico… O sea sí, al principio sí pero… -Aun le dolía recordar y pensar en eso.- Creo que solo era una fachada, ¿entiendes? Quería culparme por lo del artículo pero en verdad me culpaba por lo demás… Por lo de su cicatriz.

James se le quedó mirando en silencio, Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en una forma de desmentir eso pero no encontraba como, así que ella decidió creer que opinaba lo mismo.

-Ya lo discutimos una vez, Lily. –James suspiró cansado.- Eso no es tu culpa.

-No importa. –Le cortó ella.- No importa si es mi culpa o no, él piensa que sí y…

-Si piensa que es tu culpa entonces también debe pensar que es mía. -La interrumpió.- Si es por eso estoy seguro de que también me hubiera gritado a mí si…

-No, no lo hubiera hecho. –Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.- Él me culpa y tal vez también a ti… Pero más a mí, y no intentes negarlo. –Le pidió cuando James abrió la boca para refutar.- No estabas ahí, no escuchaste todo lo que…

La voz se le quebró a la vez que las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos. James le tomó la mano y se la apretó de manera alentadora.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que… Que no me importaba cuando era un bebé y que por eso lo dejé solo. –No pudo evitar empezar a llorar de nuevo.- Que no lo hice por él, que lo hice por mí y…

-Shh, pero eso no es cierto. –Le susurró él con suavidad.- Tú no eres así.

-Pero él no lo sabe. –Sollozó Lily.- ¿Y como iba a saberlo? Apena me conoce, es normal que desconfíe de mí.

-Harry no desconfía de ti más de lo que puede hacerlo de mí, Lily. –Le dijo James, acariciándole la mano con el pulgar.- Solo estaba molesto y dijo cosas sin pensar.

-No las pensó pero eran la verdad. También me dijo que… -Tomó aire tratando de no ponerse peor.- Que esa noche, la noche que le hizo esa cicatriz… Él pudo haber muerto y yo nunca me habría enterado.

Pudo ver como el rostro de James se tensaba y sus ojos se oscurecían por pena y culpa; sabía que lo estaba lastimando y no era que quisiera compartir su miseria con él… Pero necesitaba decirlo, esa parte se la había guardado hablando con Remus porque era una verdad tan horrible que la hacía sentir avergonzada.

-Y me dijo que… Que mientras Voldemort... –Tuvo un escalofrío al decir su nombre.- Mientras él lo buscaba nosotros estábamos jugando a ser héroes en lugar de estar a su lado y eso es verdad, James.

-Lily, pero… -A James le fallaron las palabras pero rápidamente se aclaró la garganta.- No estábamos haciendo eso, es normal que él lo vea así pero tú sabes la verdad. Tratábamos de hacer lo correcto, de hacer del mundo un mejor lugar, queríamos proteger a las personas.

-Debimos protegerlo a él primero que a los demás. –Susurró Lily entre lágrimas.- Yo debí estar ahí, cuidándolo y no… No lo hice. Merlín, no lo hice y tiene derecho a estar enojado por eso.

-Sí, tienes razón, tiene derecho a estar enojado. –James le dio razón, antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza.- No estuviste ahí en ese entonces, pero adivina que. Ahora estás ahí, ahora lo estás cuidando, ambos estamos aquí para él y eso es lo que importa. Digo… -Bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Es obvio que no es algo para que lo supere de inmediato pero seguir ahí tampoco le hará bien a él. Te lastimó pero te aseguro que con tanto resentimiento también se hace daño a él mismo. –Suspiró.- Créeme, lo se.

Por un momento Lily se preguntó si James seguía hablando de Harry porque por un momento ella juró que estaba hablando de alguien más… De si mismo, tal vez.

-Tiene que darte la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, si no lo hace entonces…

-Entonces no va a funcionar. –Completó ella con amargura.- Lo se, estoy consciente de eso y se lo dije. –Se mordió el labio, recordar la conversación de esa misma tarde tampoco era agradable.- Pero puede que haya llegado muy tarde.

-No digas eso, Lily…

-No, James es la verdad. –Lo interrumpió con decisión.- Tal vez ya pasó demasiado tiempo y tal vez Harry ya no… Tal vez ya no puede perdonarme y eso está bien… Bueno, no, no está bien porque si es así creo que me va a dar un infarto del dolor. –Soltó una risa llena de amargura.- Pero si es el caso entonces… Entonces lo dejaré así, dejaré que él decida.

-¿Qué decida que?

-Si quiere… Si quiere que lo siga intentando. –Se encogió de hombros.- Si él ya no me quiere a su lado entonces no lo seguiré molestando.

-Lily, no… No entiendo. –Le dijo James, verdaderamente confundido.- ¿Cómo nos deja eso entonces?

-Le dije que lo pensara, que pensara si quiere seguir estando conmigo.

-¿Y si decide que no…?

La posibilidad volvió a romperle el corazón a Lily aunque no estaba segura de que para ese entonces quedara mucho que romper.

-Bueno si decide que no, es que no. –Trató de sonreír y le apretó la mano.- Suerte que tiene un papá genial que, obviamente, le agrada más.

James bufó como si lo que acababa de decir Lily fuera lo más absurdo del mundo.

-Estás loca si piensas que Harry me escogería a mí antes que a ti, Lily.

-Claro que no. –Ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Tú le caes como un millón de veces mejor, James, confía en ti, de verdad lo hace. Por favor, a mí ni siquiera me quiso contar lo de sus pesadillas.

-Porque no quería que te preocuparas. –Le cortó James.- Lily, Harry se lleva mejor conmigo porque me ve como su amigo o su hermano mayor divertido que siempre hace o dice estupideces.

Ella le dedicó una mirada significativa, eso no era cierto y si lo estaba diciendo solo para hacerla sentir mejor no ayudaba porque no tenía sentido.

-James, creo que nos quedó bastante claro que Harry no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

-Por favor, se molestó y te gritó, ¿tú nunca le gritaste a tu mamá cuando tenías catorce? ¿Nunca le ocultaste algo para no preocuparla?

-Sí, claro que lo hice pero no entiendo que tiene que ver…

-Tiene mucho que ver. –Le cortó él con una sonrisa.- Solo te trata como cualquier adolescente trataría a su madre.

Las palabras de James calaron en su mente y al comprender su significado pudo sentir como algunos pedazos de su corazón volvían a juntarse dejando que una pequeña esperanza naciera en su pecho.

-Estás diciendo que Harry… -Sonrió un poco.- ¿Tú crees que Harry piensa en mí así? Digo… ¿Cómo una mamá?

-Claro que piensa en ti como una mamá. –Le respondió con una sonrisa.- Todos te ven como una mamá, estoy seguro de que a Sirius ni su madre lo regañó tantas veces como lo has hecho tú. –Esbozó una sonrisa pícara.- Bueno yo obviamente no puedo verte así porque ya te vi desnuda dos veces pero…

-Cállate, por Merlín. –Rió sonrojándose.- Eres un idiota.

-Eso es cierto. –Le dijo él sonriendo.- Pero te hice reír.

Le dio un suave toque en la nariz que la hizo reír por lo bajo y sonrojarse incluso más.

-Todo estará bien, Lily. Harry te quiere y te necesita.

Ella suspiró, deseando con todo su corazón que eso fuera cierto.

Entonces, James se acercó a ella, aun sonriéndole con ternura, y con mucha delicadeza pasó ambos pulgares por sus mejillas, acariciándola y secando sus lágrimas.

Lily sintió como su corazón se expandía ante lo tierno de ese gesto y se encontró sonrojándose más y dedicándole una sonrisita.

-En serio quería hablar contigo, James. –Admitió sonriendo.- Gracias... Y bueno disculpa también. –Soltó una risita y se limpió los restos de lágrimas.- Parece que últimamente me la pasó llorándote y tú consolándome.

-Hey no hay nada que agradecer ni de que disculparse. –Le aseguró con su sonrisa más sincera.- Para eso estoy aquí.

Lily no le respondió, pero de haberlo hecho le habría dicho que sí, que tenía muchísimo que agradecerle. Era la primera vez en dos días que no se sentía por completo miserable, se sentía casi… Feliz. Era una felicidad extraña, tranquila, _esperanzada._ Empezaba a creer que iba a volverse adicta a esa facilidad que James tenía para hacerla sentir que todo tenía una solución y que todo era posible.

Le asustaba pero también le gustaba.

-Y hablando de padres y todo eso… -Empezó a decir, tratando de cambiar el tema.- Me encontré al tuyo cuando llegué.

-Ah sí. Vino a visitarme, por primera vez. Estaba preocupado por Harry o algo así. –Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.- Lamento que tuvieras que hablar con él.

-Yo no, fue muy amable. –Él le dedicó una mirada escéptica.- Hablo en serio. Y sí creo que estaba preocupado.

-Seguro le preocupó entrar aquí y no tener nada que criticarme. –Bromeó James con algo de amargura.

Ella le dio un empujón juguetón y le puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía por que tenía que ser tan terco en ese tema.

-¿Te comentó lo de navidad? –Lily asintió.- ¿Y…? ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece una bonita idea, podríamos hacerlo… -Suspiró.- Claro, si Harry me quiere ahí.

James rió por lo bajo antes de rodearle los hombros con un brazo para atraerla hacia él. Lily sonrió y se dejó abrazar, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura y recostando la cabeza de su pecho.

-Así será. –Le susurró él, acariciándole el cabello.- ¿Quién no querría pasar navidad contigo?

Lily rió por lo bajo e ignoró el cosquilleo de su corazón, solo se apretó más contra él y lo dejó abrazarla, consolarla, haciéndola sentir segura… Como si estuviera en casa.

* * *

" _Harry:_

 _Empezaré esta carta con una advertencia: si me sigues ignorando juro que me voy a aparecer en el Castillo a asegurarme de que estés bien. Por Merlín, niño, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser responder un simple: estoy bien, déjame en paz? Es lo único que te pido, de verdad._

 _En fin, no quiero que suene como un regaño, no te lo tomes mal, ya Remus me dijo que habló contigo así que me quedó más tranquilo… Pero en serio estaba preocupado así que por favor, respóndeme la próxima vez._

 _Ya te lo dije en la carta anterior (que espero hayas leído) pero te lo repito: lamento mucho que se haya colado tu historia al periódico. Imagino como te debes estar sintiendo, Sirius pensó que sería buena idea ir a quemar el edificio de El Profeta pero logré persuadirlo… Claro, si deseas que lo haga puedo volver a pensármelo, solo avísame. Se que ahora todo se ve mal pero recuerda que solo es la noticia del momento, sabes como es esto, antes de que te des cuenta todos estarán hablando de algo más interesante; solo ten paciencia, niño, al final todo mejorará._

 _Cambiando de tema. Harry, sabes que no me gusta decirte que hacer ni ordenarte nada… Pero tienes que disculparte con Lily. Repito: entiendo como te debiste sentir al leer la noticia en el periódico y entiendo que estabas enfadado pero le dijiste cosas que no querías decir, te conozco, se que no la lastimarías apropósito pero lo hiciste y ahora debes disculparte, principalmente porque se que en serio lo lamentas._

 _También deberías disculparte con Pevertine, eso lo dejo a tu criterio porque la verdad es que no me interesa mucho pero deberías. Se que, por alguna razón, te agrada el sujeto, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es disculparte… Ah, y la próxima vez que quieras repartir honestidad por el mundo, trata de no ser tan honesto, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos hasta un punto en que no me provoques a mí una nariz rota, gracias._

 _Si te pareces en algo a Sirius, y estos eventos me demuestran que sí, imagino que ahora debes estar sintiéndote terrible, ante eso solo te pediré que no te tortures demasiado. Todos cometemos errores y decimos cosas que no queremos decir, no es el fin del mundo._

 _Y sobre tu última conversación con Lily… No quiero influir en tu decisión, aceptaré cualquier cosa que elijas, solo te pido que lo pienses bien y que no escojas desde la rabia o el dolor. Confió en que tomaras la decisión correcta, eres un chico inteligente._

 _Bueno he agotado mi dosis de padre responsable y consejero por un tiempo así que me despido, por favor piensa en lo que te dije y no veas esto como un regaño; en serio no lo es._

 _Cuídate y por favor, responde._

 _Att: James._

 _PD: Peter acaba de decirme que vayas a ver a Hagrid esta noche, tiene información importante sobre la primera prueba. Lleva la capa y avísame que averiguas._

Harry suspiró, dobló la carta de James y la dejó sobre su mesa de noche. No sabía como debía sentirse con respecto a las palabra de su padre; por un lado quería responderle un simple y llano: _¡Ya se que tengo que disculparme con Lily, no necesito que me lo repitas!_ Pero por otro en serio se sentía culpable, primero porque al parecer se había peleado con Adam, y segundo por no haberle respondido su carta anterior, la verdad era que ni la había abierto, había estado de un humor pésimo cuando la había recibido así que simplemente la había dejado olvidada. Si ya no le gustaba que Lily se preocupara, que lo hiciera James era peor.

Su corazón se encogió un poco al pensar en Lily, debía estar realmente triste si James estaba interviniendo y diciéndole que se disculpara. Se pateó mentalmente, como por enésima vez en el día, por haber puesto a su madre en esa situación.

Tragó saliva al recordar la parte de la carta que seguía haciendo eco en sus pensamientos: _Confió en que tomaras la decisión correcta._ Harry no entendía por que, que había hecho para que James tuviera toda esa confianza en él, una confianza que no tenía en si mismo, pero al final, la verdad era que se lo agradecía, que su padre confiara en él significaba demasiado para Harry, lo hacía sentir más confianza en si mismo, sentía que de verdad podía escoger bien.

En serio esperaba hacerlo.

Y claro la parte más importante de la carta había sido la posdata. No porque lo demás no fuera importante, pero poniéndolo en una balanza, lo que decía la posdata podía o no ser la respuesta para salvar su pellejo en las próximas semanas así que por ahora crecía en importancia.

Ya era de noche y si quería salir antes de que se pasara la hora de ir a la cama tenía que salir de inmediato, le hubiera gustado llevarse a Ron pero Hermione lo había obligado a ir a la biblioteca después de cenar a terminar su tarea para que no lo dejara hasta el último minuto y aun no había regresado. Él tampoco la había hecho pero aun no estaba de humor como para estudios.

De manera disimulada, para que sus otros compañeros no notaran nada, abrió su baúl y sacó la capa de James del fondo para guardársela bajo la chaqueta y salir de la habitación.

Bajó a la sala común y, como había estado pasando en los últimos días, atrajo prácticamente todas las miradas de sus compañeros. Bufó fastidiado y bajó la cabeza para empezar a caminar rápidamente hacia el retrato, dejando una buena ola de murmullos a su paso.

-¿Harry? –Escuchó que lo llamaban cuando estaba a punto de salir.

De inmediato reconoció la voz y se apresuró a voltearse hacia ella. Hannah estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea y lo veía con inseguridad, Harry notó rápidamente que tenía los ojos hinchados, se sintió horrible al saber que había estado llorando.

-Hola. –La saludó con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Cómo…?

Pero no terminó la pregunta, era obvio como estaba, posiblemente igual que él.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó ella con timidez.

-Em… A ver a Hagrid. –Se limitó a responder, consciente de los curiosos que escuchaban su conversación.- Y tú, ¿Qué haces?

-Oh, nada. –Se encogió de hombros.- Solo pasaba el rato antes de la hora de dormir.

Harry asintió y decidió que no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad ahora que finalmente la tenía enfrente.

-¿Tienes un minuto? Quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro. –Respondió ella de inmediato, poniéndose de pie.- Pero… Mejor afuera, ¿sí?

-Excelente idea. –Dijo Harry, ahí había demasiada personas.

Hannah llegó junto a él y salieron juntos de la sala común para así poder tener más privacidad. Una vez afuera, se ocultaron detrás de una armadura para que su conversación pasara lo más desapercibida posible.

-Entonces… -Susurró ella con la mirada en sus zapatos.- ¿De que querías hablar?

Harry suspiró y se llevó una mano al cabello pero rápidamente la bajó, no quería que se le pegara la maña de James. Se sentía tan estúpido, nunca le había importado pedirle disculpas a Hannah después de haber hecho algo malo… Pero quizás, eso había sido demasiado malo.

-Te estuve buscando hoy. –Admitió Harry por lo bajo.- Durante las primeras clases, pero no te vi.

Ella se tensó notablemente y bajó incluso más la mirada haciéndolo empezar a frustrarse, no entendía su actitud.

-¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Estaba… -Intentó decir ella pero la voz se le quebró un poco.- No estaba de humor.

-¿Todo está bien? –Preguntó con genuino interés.

-No. –Respondió Hannah con una sonrisa algo amarga.- No lo está.

Harry presentía que algo más le había pasado, algo que no tenía que ver con él y le molestaba no saber, pero como no quería presionarla decidió que lo dejaría así… Por ahora, solo podía arreglar lo que él había hecho.

-Han, lo lamento. –Le dijo con sinceridad.- En serio lo lamento. No debí gritarte ni acusarte de nada, yo… No lo decía en serio, que estaba molesto y no… -Suspiró.- Sabes como soy, no pienso lo que digo a veces pero en serio no quise…

Pero sus disculpas se quedaron por la mitad ya que antes de que pudiera terminar, Hannah se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-A veces eres tan idiota. –Le susurró la chica con la voz quebrada.- Y dices tantas cosas sin sentido, me dan ganas de golpearte.

Harry suspiró aliviado y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había necesitado hasta en ese momento que deseó que no se acabara nunca.

-Me lastimaste mucho. –Harry sintió algo mojado en su hombro y supo que estaba llorando.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me importa lo que te pasé en ese Torneo? ¿Sabes como me sentiría si en serio te ocurre algo?

-Lo se, Han. –Le respondió con un nudo en la garganta.- Y en serio lo siento, se que te preocupas por mí, solo… Tienes razón, soy un idiota.

-Y vaya que lo eres.

Ambos soltaron una risita que le bañó el pecho a Harry con más tranquilidad de la que había sentido en esos dos días.

-También lamento haber roto mi promesa. –Casi se obligó a decir, esa era la parte más difícil.- Te dije que ya no comentaría sobre tu amistad con Malfoy y lo hice, lo lamento.

-Eso… Ya no importa. Bueno, no lo se. –Hannah suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.- Tú tenías razón, él lo hizo. Lamento no haberte creído.

Harry no pasó por alto la inmensa tristeza en la voz de su amiga, en ese momento sintió incluso más desprecio por Malfoy y ya no por haberse metido con él… Sino por haber herido a Hannah.

-No importa, Han, tranquila. –Le aseguró él.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Lo estoy. –Respondió ella alejándose de su abrazo y sonriéndole.- Ahora lo estoy.

Entonces Harry le sonrió devuelta, aliviado, al menos con sus amigos ya había arreglado todo.

-Ya deja de llorar, pareces un tomate. –Bromeó.

Hannah rió y se puso más roja pero ahora debido a la pena.

-Déjame en paz. –Le dijo secándose la cara con el dorso de las manos.- Y ahora dime en serio, ¿A dónde vas?

-Te dije, a ver a Hagrid.

-¿A esta hora? –Preguntó ella subiendo una ceja.

-Bueno no será exactamente una visita social, yo… -Vio hacia los lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie para luego susurrarle.- Va a mostrarme algo sobre la primera prueba.

-¿En serio? –Los ojos de Hannah se abrieron muchísimo ante eso.- ¿Y que va a mostrarte?

-Pues eso es lo que voy a averiguar. –Le dijo divertido.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó entusiasmada.- Vamos, vamos.

Harry rió por lo bajo a la vez que ella lo empujaba de nuevo al corredor y hacia las escaleras, realmente le había hecho falta su continúa emoción.

* * *

-¡Dragones! –Exclamó Hannah, mientras salían del bosque.- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre…?!

-Shhh, baja la voz. –Le pidió Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Pero… Pero… ¡Eran dragones!

Harry suspiró y le dedicó una mirada significativa, él había estado ahí junto a ella y había visto lo mismo, no necesitaba que se lo siguiera repitiendo.

-Los vi, Han. –Le susurró él.- Y ahora baja la voz.

-Aquí no hay nadie que nos escuche. –Le dijo la chica mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.- ¿Cómo se supone que vas a enfrentarte a un dragón?

Harry sabía que Hannah no estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir más miserable y pesimista con respecto a la primera prueba… Pero era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Hagrid los había llevado al bosque lo menos que había esperado era encontrarse con cuatro inmensos dragones descontrolados que lanzaban fuego al cielo y trataban de librarse de sus cuidadores. Tragó saliva al recordar al hermano de Ron diciendo que el fuego que expulsaban podía alcanzar los seis metros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. –Susurró.

Se mantuvieron en silencio caminando a paso rápido pero nervioso de regreso al castillo, ambos aun demasiado impresionados por lo que acababan de ver.

-Está bien… Está bien, esto es bueno. –Dijo Hannah, tratando de sonar optimista.- Ahora sabemos que será y podemos estudiar, Hermione encontrará una forma de controlar dragones.

Harry rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón por su varita y sintió como su estómago daba un salto al vacío, ¿Cómo iba a luchar un furioso dragón de quince metros con púas y que echaba fuego por la boca con aquel palito de madera? Estaba seguro de que ni Hermione podría encontrar una respuesta rápida a eso.

-Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos pesimistas hasta aquí. –Le susurró Hannah con un bufido.- Estarás bien.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te enfrentaste a un dragón? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Encontraremos una solución. –Le prometió su amiga.- Confía en mí.

Harry asintió y no dijo nada, por supuesto que confiaba en ella… No confiaba en el Colacuerno húngaro de escamas negras, cola con púas y cuernos de bronce que acababa de ver y que parecía dispuesto a devorarlo en una sentada.

Si James había temido que no le respondiera la carta pues no tenía que hacerlo más porque esa misma noche iba a escribirle suplicando que lo ayudara a encontrar una solución.

-Y cambiando de tema… -Le dijo Hannah mientras entraban al castillo.- Te dije que Hagrid tenía una cita.

-¿Cómo sabes que era una cita? –Preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Tal vez solo estaba siendo amable…

-Estaba emocionado, llevaba una flor e intentó peinarse. –Respondió la chica con una risita.- Se que eres ciego, Harry pero no exageres.

Harry le dedicó una mirada significativa, a él también le resultaba extraño todo el asunto pero no quería pensar que era una cita. Había algo en Madame Maxime, la directora de Beauxbatons, que no permitía que le agradara del todo… Quizás porque había sido una de las más había insistido en que había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego.

-Hagrid puede conseguir algo mejor. –Decidió a la vez que empezaban a subir las escaleras.

-Pero lucía muy feliz. –Insistió Hannah.- Y tienen mucho en común, obviamente, espero que funcione.

El chico estaba a punto de llevarle la contraria de nuevo cuando las escaleras se movieron bruscamente y cambiaron su curso.

-Genial. –Gruñó.

-Tendremos que rodear el corredor para subir a la torre. –Susurró Hannah fastidiada.- Vamos.

Se quedaron en el tercer piso, ya desierto a esa hora, y empezaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la torre. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando de una esquina salió la señora Norris, haciéndolos jadear y que se les parara el corazón.

-Shh… -Intentó decirle Hannah al animal.- No vayas a…

Pero la estúpida gata la ignoró y volteó la cabeza para maullar ruidosamente.

-¿Quién anda ahí, preciosa? –Escucharon preguntar al señor Filch.- ¿Mocosos fuera de la cama?

Ambos amigos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a correr hacia el otro lado del corredor, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Escuchaban los pasos de la gata y de Filch siguiéndolos y a pesar de saber que no podían verlos, el no poder comunicarse para decidir a donde ir hacía que Harry empezara a desesperarse.

Por un momento pensó en arriesgar sus cuellos y tratar de susurrarle a Hannah que volvieran a las escaleras pero entonces ella lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a doblar hacia otro pasillo donde encontraron un pequeño e inutilizado salón donde se refugiaron.

-Okay… -Empezó a decir Hannah tratando de normalizar su respiración.- Creo que… Creo que podemos quedarnos aquí un momento…

Harry asintió y les quitó la capa de encima para que pudieran recuperar mejor el aliento que les había quitado la carrera y el susto de encontrarse con Filch.

-Al menos hasta que nos aseguremos de que ya se marchó. –Continuó la chica, abriendo un poco la puerta para espiar.- No lo veo, no creo que nos haya seguido. Debiste traer el mapa, hubiera sido más sencillo…

Pero ya Harry no la estaba escuchando, su atención había sido totalmente atraída hacia un grande y majestuoso espejo que se erguía en medio del aula hasta casi llegar al techo. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder leer la inscripción que tenía en el tope y que rezaba: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

Harry no tenía idea de lo que eso podía significar y estaba a punto de llamar a Hannah para preguntarle cuando su reflejo lo distrajo.

No pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa cuando se vio en el cristal del espejo. De manera automática volteó a ambos lados, asustado, pero estaba solo. Parpadeó y se frotó los ojos con las manos pero nada cambio, no se lo estaba imaginando.

Ahí, en el reflejo, estaba él parado junto a James y a Lily, uno a cada suyo. Los tres sonreían y se veían… _Felices_ , verdaderamente felices como Harry nunca los había visto, a ninguno, ni siquiera a él mismo.

Además había otra cosa, algo que no encajaba por completo, que era diferente, al principio le costó reconocerlo pero entonces vio con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban tomados de las manos y que además se miraban a los ojos con… _Amor_ , se miraban como si estuvieran enamorados.

Harry sintió como su corazón daba una vuelta al observar esa imagen y como un nudo inmenso le apretaba la garganta. Aquella imagen le resultaba sencillamente maravillosa, perfecta, sentía que jamás había deseado algo como deseaba que eso que veía fuera real… Hasta ese momento jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería que James y Lily estuvieran juntos.

Se sintió tan estúpido, tan infantil, era un pensamiento tan tonto pero que lo hacía tan feliz, no estaba seguro de por que lo deseaba tanto, tal vez porque eso los haría una familia verdadera, normal, como todas las demás, quizás era porque simplemente cuadraba, era algo que se veía y sentía tan bien que Harry no podía evitar desearlo con todo su corazón.

¿Era posible que ese espejo predijera el futuro? Harry desechó el pensamiento en el mismo momento que lo tuvo. Era ridículo, no importaba lo bien que sus padres estuvieran empezando a llevarse… Aquella era una realidad imposible y él lo sabía.

-¿Harry? –Lo llamó Hannah llegando a su lado y sacándolo de su ensoñación.- ¡Harry! Tengo como un minuto llamándote, ¿Qué haces?

-Mira este espejo. –Respondió de manera estúpida.- Míralo.

-¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó ella extrañada.- Es bonito pero es solo un espejo.

-No es solo un espejo. –Saltó Harry de inmediato, incapaz de apartar la vista del reflejo.- ¿Tú no…? ¿No ves algo raro?

-Eh… No, no veo nada, ¿Harry, te sientes bien?

-¿A que te refieres con que no ves nada? ¿No ves a tus padres?

-No, Harry, yo no veo nada. –Le dijo despacio, sin entender.- Solo somos tú y yo.

-Pero eso no puede ser, tienes que ver algo más.

-Harry, ya te dije que no hay nada más. –Bufó fastidiada.- Solo nosotros, ahí estás tú, ahí estoy yo y estamos….

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Al no obtener respuesta por un período considerable de tiempo Harry finalmente se atrevió a dejar de ver el espejo para volverse hacia su mejor amiga.

Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con la expresión sorprendida de Hannah quien se había puesto pálida, como si acabara de ver un fantasma, y no dejaba de mirar su reflejo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó alarmado.- ¿Qué es, Han? ¿Qué ves?

-No… No entiendo… -Murmuró ella con un hilito de voz.- Nosotros no…

-¿Hannah? ¿Qué estás viendo?

La chica parpadeó rápidamente varias veces como queriendo asegurarse de lo que veía pero no quitaba su mirada de impresión y miedo. De repente la imagen pareció demasiado fuerte para ella porque bruscamente apartó la vista pero solo para posarla en Harry, quien también pareció asustarla.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Hannah tragó saliva ruidosamente y lo miró por varios segundos como si le doliera hacerlo.

-Vámonos. –Susurró finalmente apartando la mirada.- Por favor, volvamos a la Torre.

A Harry no le dio tiempo de volver a preguntarle que le pasaba pues la chica le quitó la capa de las manos y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del aula.

A pesar de estar muy preocupado por la actitud de su mejor amiga y de saber que tenía que correr tras de ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y además volver rápido a la sala común, Harry se tomó un segundo más para volver a admirar esa imagen utópica frente al espejo.

Miró el reflejo falso de su madre y quiso quedarse mirándola por siempre, ahí Lily no lucía enfadada ni dolida, a esa Lily no la había lastimado, ahí sonreía, con amor y felicidad. Sintió que podría quedarse viéndola por el resto de su vida y nunca necesitaría nada más.

Posó la mirada una última vez en las manos entrelazadas de sus padres antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta para salir de ahí, deseando no volverse a encontrar más nunca con ese espejo.

Porque sí, era una imagen maravillosa que hacía que su corazón saltara de felicidad… Pero esa felicidad no era suficiente para cubrir el dolor de saber que nunca sería una realidad.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Los saludó con mucho temor porque siento que después de esa última escena la mayoría (para no decir que todos) querrán mi cabeza en un plato ._. Así que varias notas sobre el capítulo:**

 **Primero, se que en la historia original el espejo de Oesed estaba en ese salón porque Dumbledore iba a utilizarlo para proteger la piedra filosofal, sin embargo aquí esto no tiene nada que ver porque no estaremos viendo esa parte de la trama (la piedra, etc) pero amo ese espejo y quería que fuera parte de la historia.**

 **Segundo… Bueno, si comprendieron lo que Hannah vio en el espejo se que muchos van a odiarme, se que existían mil razones diferentes para que la mayoría deseara que esto no pasara pero bueno, esta era mi idea desde el principio de la historia y aunque me lo planteé varias veces al final decidí no cambiarla. No me odien mucho, ¿si? :$ Aun queda mucha tela por cortar y mucha historia, todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas.**

 **Tercero, sí tenía pensado mostrar toda la escena en que Hagrid le muestra los dragones a Harry, me parece que hemos visto demasiado poco al primero, pero se me estaba haciendo súper tedioso y me costó demasiado poder escribirla, creo que porque no había mucho que cambiar y me da un poco de ansiedad transcribir una escena prácticamente igual a la del libro. Supongo que no habrá problema porque ya conocemos más que de sobra ese momento pero por si acaso, les explicó.**

 **Cuarto, como les había dicho anteriormente les debo un regalo por los 300 reviews, ya lo empecé y trataré de terminarlo esta semana para no dejarlos esperando por más tiempo. Intentaré escribirlo simultáneamente con el próximo capítulo para que no tengan que esperarlo por mucho tiempo, haré lo que pueda, I promise. Así que eso, estén pendientes por que puede que les traiga ese regalito en estos días, será un OS contando más sobre el embarazo de Lily y el momento que entregó a Harry en adopción.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora, en serio estoy nerviosa así que si en serio quieren matarme por favor no sean tan crueles jajaja):**

 **Como siempre espero ansiosa sus reviews, hipótesis, críticas y todo lo que deseen dejarme, la cajita de abajo los espera ansiosos así que denle amor(L) ¡Un millón de gracias por estar ahí! Los quiero muchísimo, cuídense y nos leemos pronto. Les mandó muchos besos, muack :***


	31. Cuando se trata de elegir

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora.**_

 **Sunny** **: Lamento que te decepcionara lo de Hannah): Pero como dices, aun queda historia y ellos aun son unos niños, cualquier cosa puede pasar! Gracias por tu review(L) Saludos!**

 **Ana** **: ¡Que bueno que el capítulo te haya encantado! Creo que lo mejor fue eso: Ver a James y a Lily empezando a mostrar más sus sentimientos*-* Y bueno, yo siempre he visto a Harry y a Hermione como amigos así que entre ellos no pasará nada más, pero si tengo que empezar a escribir más sobre ella en la historia porque hace falta. ¡gracias por tu confianza! Trataré de que el resultado sea tan bueno como se espera, besos y nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **Paula** **: ¡James y Lily! ¿Quién puede no adorarlos? *-* El Os de Lily ya está en mi perfil no se si ya lo leíste pero si no pues ya puedes hacerlo(: Volviendo al capítulo: Harry es lo más adorable que existe en el mundo y pues su deseo es un deseo compartido jajjaja. Me deja aliviada saber que el personaje de Hannah te haya gustado y gracias por tomarte bien todo el asunto :$ ¡Gracias por tu review! Nos leemos pronto, te mandó un abrazo enoorme.**

 **Prongs** **: James finalmente botó a Merlina y puedo decir que todos estamos felices por eso :D Espero que te haga caso y se de cuenta de que Lily debe ser su novia, así hace feliz a Harry y pues a todos nosotros jejejej. Remus es AMORR(L) Adorable en todas sus formas posible; yo siempre he deseado que en la historia original tuvieran una relación más cercana pero bueno u.u la vida es cruel. ¡Gracias por tu review!Saludos(:**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡Holiiiis! Gracias como siempre por tu review tan genial que me hace tan feliz(: No te preocupes por haber tardado un poco en dejarlo y si esta vez también te tardas, entiendo que no podemos vivir 24/7 conectados a Internet (Aunque sería maravilloso que pudiéramos) lo importante es que al final llegues, no importa si temprano o un poco más tarde de lo usual, tranquilo que yo espero(L) Ahora el capítulo: Remus es un amor, con todo y su complejo de inferioridad yo lo adoro a morir, siempre es esa voz calmada y racional que Harry necesita y lo mejor: siempre tiene chocolate :D James y Sirius(L) Ellos nunca decepcionan y el último con sus estupideces pues eso es lo que lo hace tan genial JAJJAJA Alguna razón debe tener para ser un hiperactivo insoportable, yo digo aquí que el azúcar JAJAA y después en su forma de perro, él hace que amarlo sea fácil. ¡Y James se deshizo de Merlina! Como dije arriba creo que todos estamos muriendo de felicidad por esto JAJAA Y Lily y James acercándose pues*-* No hay nada mejor que eso, aunque aun muy pronto para pensar en hermanitos para Harry, vamos con calma. La señora Norris es un animal insoportable -.- Pero al menos aquí hizo algo bueno y llevo a los niños hasta el espejo! También creo que Harry es muy inteligente al no querer verlo más, aunque en la historia original Dumbledore es quien le dice que obsesionarse con ese objeto no es bueno me pareció que aquí ya era más grande y podría darse cuenta él solito:3 Y también estoy de acuerdo en que su deseo es demasiado adorable, siempre me ha parecido un personaje demasiado puro y pues eso quise expresar, su deseo más grande es una familia normal asjdasaj cosita): En cuanto a Hannah: pues yo no se si los vio casándose o besándose pero algo así vio jajaja, por ahí iba la cosa, la segunda es más factible porque casarse es como muy fuerte, después de todos son unos niños jeje. Bueno en otro tema: estoy súper contenta de que no quieras mis cabeza por el asunto de Hannah y Harry, me da un alivio enorme en el alma jajajaja Trataré de que la idea te terminé de convencer, haré mi mayor esfuerzo(: Gracias por mantener la mente abierta(L) Aquí en este capítulo habrá Marlene y Sirius así que por esa parte podré complacerte! Ahora responderé el OS de Lily: Primero, que bueno que te gustara el summary jeje y GRACIAAS por pasarte a leerlo;) Quisiera pedirte que no odies a mi niño pero entiendo que eso fue lo que provocó leerlo siendo tan imbécil con Lily, un patán. Pero sí, el odio completo se lo lleva la familia de Lily, que yo también considero que ese termino esta sobrevalorado en este caso e.e.. Por otro lado estoy segura de que Lily sabía que no era la única mujer en su condición pero ella simplemente no se sentía preparada para ser madre, claro que tu opinión es totalmente válida, no me parece cruel solo es una forma de ver las cosas y eso se acepta, no me ofendí tranquilo jajajaja. Me alegra que el hechizo de amor quedara aceptable, yo tampoco se mucho de poesía así que estaba como mñe, escéptica. Me alegra que no te ofendiera el tema de la interrupción del embarazo, se que es delicado y estaba un poco nerviosa sobre tocarlo. Bueno mi opinión personal es que es una decisión que cada mujer debería tomar libremente sin ser juzgada, aunque yo no lo haría me parece que cada quien decide que hacer con su cuerpo y con su vida, también pienso que debería ser legal en todos los países porque las mujeres igual lo hacen y ponen en peligro sus vidas, es un factor que se elimina si se legaliza. Volviendo al OS: Sí lloré porque soy llorona jajjajaja aunque no lo hayas hecho que te afectara me dice que hice un buen trabajo(: Por último: sí, me refiero a la navidad en el tiempo del fic, no en el real, no soy tan mala para dejarlos esperando hasta diciembre JAJAJA. Me extendí, como siempre :$ Pero bueno, otra vez GRACIAAAAS por tus reviews en ambas historias y te repito que no te preocupes si te tardas un poco en dejarlos alguna vez, yo espero pacientemente jeje. ¡Cuídate mucho! Te mandó un abrazo y espero que te gusté este capítulo, nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 **30\. Cuando se trata de elegir.**

Al llegar a la lechucería el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que debía haberse puesto un sweater antes de salir de la sala común, era un día frío y que no hubiera ventanas en ese lugar no ayudaba en nada.

No le costó nada reconocer a Hedwig en una de las perchas superiores, sus plumas blancas resaltaban entre tantas lechuzas grises y marrones, ella también lo divisó con rapidez y voló hacia él para posarse sobre su hombro.

-Hola, te traje algo. –Le dijo, entregándole una galleta que había guardado para ella en el desayuno.- Y también una carta para James.

Hedwig devoró la galleta con ganas pero cuando escuchó para quien era la carta soltó un ruidito de fastidio. Harry la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Disculpa, ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer? –Le preguntó con ironía.- Si gustas puedo pedirle a otra de aquí el favor…

La lechuza lo miró escandalizada y se apresuró a estirar la pata para que le entregara la carta. El chico rió por lo bajo y sacó el sobre de su bolsillo para atárselo.

Entendía por que estaba fastidiada, tenía una semana yendo y viniendo solamente de casa de James lo que debía ser algo tedioso para ella. Le hubiera gustado darle un descanso pero no dejaría de escribirle a su padre hasta que encontraran una forma de defenderse de los dragones.

-Cuando termine la primera prueba te enviaré a Escocia para que te diviertas. –Bromeó, pero después tuvo un pensamiento amargo que lo hizo borrar su sonrisa.- O quizás pronto puedas volar a donde Lily de nuevo…

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con su madre y a pesar de que le hubiera encantado hacerlo no se atrevía a recoger valor para escribirle, no se sentía bien decirle todo lo que debía por carta; le había pedido a James que le contara lo de los dragones y por unos días había esperado que ella le escribiera llena de preocupación e histeria pero no pasó, se limitaba a decirle a James sugerencias de hechizos que podía usar en la prueba y él se las hacía llegar.

Harry entendía que quería darle su espacio y por una parte lo apreciaba… Pero eso no cambiaba lo mucho que quería que le escribiera.

Hedwig sintió su humor y le picoteó el dedo de manera cariñosa.

-Gracias. –Le dijo Harry con una sonrisita.- Ahora ve para que puedas volver temprano.

Ella sacó el pecho para que Harry la acariciara y él lo hizo antes de que ella se elevara y saliera de la lechucería. Se le quedó viendo a través de una de las ventanas hasta que solo se volvió un punto casi invisible en el horizonte.

Suspiró esperando que la respuesta de James esta vez fuera de más ayuda y emprendió su camino hacia la salida. Como tenía la mirada en el piso tratando de no pisar suciedad de lechuza o algún ratón, Harry no se dio cuenta de que habían abierto la puerta y que alguien había entrado y se tropezó con esa persona.

-Disculpa. –Se apresuró a decir.- No te…

Pero las palabras se le quedaron a mitad de camino cuando subió la mirada y se encontró con Cho que lo veía sonriendo. Harry sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas y agradeció estar parado en el umbral de la puerta para recostarse por si las rodillas le fallaban.

-Oh, hola, Harry. –Lo saludó ella sonriente.- Parece que siempre que nos vemos nos tropezamos.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa un poco perdida al darse cuenta de que ella recordaba la primera vez que se habían visto.

-Sí, parece que sí. –Respondió él con timidez.- Disculpa, ¿pero como sabes mi nombre? Nunca me presenté…

-Bueno… -Ahora fue turno de ella de sonrojarse.- Creo que todos saben tu nombre.

Harry se pateó mentalmente por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida, por supuesto que sabía su nombre, con el artículo de Rita Skeeter y el torneo ya se había vuelto no existía nadie que no lo conociera.

-Yo soy Cho, por cierto.

-Sí, lo se. –Dijo Harry demasiado rápido, dejando en evidencia su ansiedad.- Digo, Hannah me lo dijo…

-Ah sí, he notado que son amigos. Yo he hablado con ella varias veces y es muy agradable.

Harry pudo sentir que estaba siendo muy honesta, no que le sorprendiera, pero había notado que Hannah no parecía agradarle mucho Cho ya que siempre que la mencionaba se ponía a la defensiva.

Claro, le agradaba Malfoy pero no Cho, a veces ni él entendía a su amiga.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí? –Preguntó tratando de hacer conversación.

-Emm, vine a enviar una carta. –Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry volvió a patearse y esta vez con más fuerza. Pero por supuesto que iba a mandar una carta, ¿Qué más podía hacer ahí?

Agradeció que ella tomara la iniciativa de seguir con la conversación porque estaba seguro de que él solo iba a seguir diciendo estupideces.

-¿Tienes una lechuza blanca, cierto? –Le preguntó Cho, interesada.- Te he visto con ella en el desayuno…

-Ah sí, Hedwig, acaba de irse.

-Oh, quería conocerla. –Dijo ella algo decaída.- Es hermosa, creo que es la más bonita de aquí.

-Puedes acercarte un día a nuestra mesa y saludarla. –De nuevo habló demasiado rápido y emocionado, se aclaró la garganta.- Claro, si quieres.

-Me encantaría. –Respondió ella con una inmensa sonrisa.- ¿Y como vas con la primera prueba? ¿Estás nervioso?

-Naaa, un poco solamente. –Mintió tratando de parecer relajado.- Aun tengo que afinar unos detalles. Acabo de enviarle una carta a mi papá preguntándole algo sobre mi… Em, entrenamiento.

No tenía idea de si había sonado muy idiota diciendo eso pero Cho pareció creerle así que no le dio muchas vueltas a la idea. No era una completa mentira pero no pensaba decirle que aun no tenía idea de cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir a un dragón asesino.

-¡Eso es genial, Harry! Te deseo suerte… Bueno será mejor que vaya a enviar mi carta o se me hará tarde para ir a mi clase.

Eso lo hizo recordar que él también tenía clase y de pociones además, o sea que si no se apresuraba posiblemente recibiría su enésima detención con Snape cosa que no le hacía nada de ilusión.

-Sí, yo también tengo clase… ¿Nos vemos después?

Hizo una nota mental de tomar clases para hablar sin sonar tan esperanzado e idiota.

-Seguro. –Le respondió Cho sonriendo.- Nos vemos, Harry.

Él se despidió antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar antes de salir de la lechucería.

Atravesó todo el camino hacia el castillo consciente de que tenía una gran sonrisa de idiota plasmada en el rostro pero siendo honesto no le importaba mucho, acababa de tener una de las conversaciones más satisfactorias en mucho tiempo y lo había hecho sin dejarse en completo ridículo; estaba bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

Apresuró su paso y por suerte para él llegó a las mazmorras y se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros aun estaban afuera del aula, al menos no se le había hecho tarde.

-¿Por qué luces tan feliz? –Le preguntó Ron, divertido cuando llegó junto a él y Hermione.- ¿Las lechuzas te contaron un chiste?

-Algo así. –Respondió Harry sin dejar de sonreír.- Tuve una muy buena mañana.

-Bien, al menos tú sí. –Murmuró Ron esbozando una mueca de fastidio.

-¿A que te refieres? –Preguntó Harry confundido.- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?

-Dónde estabas _tú,_ es la pregunta aquí. –Intervino Hermione viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues… En la lechucería. –Respondió él, sin entender su tono de molestia.- Les dije que iría a enviarle una carta a James…

-¿Y te demoraste toda la mañana enviando una carta? –Hermione bufó fastidiada.- Dijimos que nos veríamos en la biblioteca para seguir investigando antes de clase.

 _Oh._ La conversación con Cho lo había hecho olvidar totalmente ese pequeño detalle.

-¡Diablos, Hermione, lo lamento! –Exclamó aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto lo lamentaba.- ¡Me distraje y lo olvidé por completo!

-Está bien, no te preocupes. –Le dijo Ron con un encogimiento de hombros.- Igual no conseguimos nada nuevo.

-Tú ni siquiera buscaste, estabas muy ocupado decidiendo si le pedías su autógrafo a Krum. –Le recordó la chica molesta.- Y yo no encontré nada pero tal vez si hubieras estado ahí me habrías ayudado.

-Lo siento. –Repitió Harry algo cabizbajo.

-No te disculpes conmigo, yo no soy a la que parece no interesarle tener que enfrentarse a un dragó este sábado.

-¡Claro que me importa! –Dijo Harry algo ofendido.

-Si te importara estarías al menos algo interesado en ayudarme a investigar.

-Yo he investigado…

-No es cierto. –Le cortó Hermione.- Solo me has acompañado a la biblioteca una vez y terminaste revisando un libro sobre Quidditch con Ron.

Los chicos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice de reojo, no sabían que se había dado cuenta.

-Y de resto lo único que haces es enviarle mis ideas a tus padres y decirme a mí las suyas. Creo que nosotros estamos más preocupados por que te salves que tú.

-Hermione, dale un respiro. –Dijo Ron torciendo los ojos.- Aun tenemos tiempo, no es tarea.

-¡No, no es tarea pero si no lo resolvemos no sobrevivirá!

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya basta! –Dijo Harry rápidamente tratando de no pensar en eso.- Más tarde en la hora libre iremos a la biblioteca y juro que me concentraré, lo prometo.

-Eso espero. –Respondió la chica seria.- Ahora entremos o se nos hará tarde.

Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y caminó con paso decidido hacia el aula.

-Entonces… -Le susurró Ron, con una sonrisa divertida, para que Hermione no escuchara.- ¿Qué dijeron las lechuzas?

-Cállate. –Respondió Harry aguantando la risa.- Te digo después.

Siguieron a Hermione adentro del salón, Snape ya estaba ahí con su usual mirada de… Bueno, esa mirada que tenía cada vez que le daba clases a Gryffindor.

Harry atravesó el aula tratando, y fallando, de ignorar los comentarios de las mesas de Slytherin que dejaba a su paso y los brillantes botones que llevaban en sus túnicas los cuales decían: _Potter Apesta._

Divisó a Hannah sentada en una de las mesas de adelante y se apresuró a sentarse a su lado. A principio de año había sido pareja de Ron pero como ambos eran pésimos en pociones, y juntos eran peor, se habían dividido con las chicas que eran mil veces mejores.

-Espero que todos saquen excelentes calificaciones en Encantamientos. –Le murmuró con ironía a su amiga cuando se sentó junto a ella.- Sería una lástima que desperdiciaran su talento en botones.

Hannah volteó a verlo, primero un poco confundida, pero después notó que Harry veía de reojo hacia el lado de los Slytherin y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que ya no importa cuantas veces te diga que los ignores. –Suspiró cansada.- No me harás caso.

-Sería más fácil si no los usaran cada vez que se cruzan conmigo. –Respondió él con amargura.- Dificulta la tarea de ignorarlos.

-No te preocupes. –Le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.- Podrás cerrarles la boca cuando termine la primera prueba.

Harry suspiró y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, sus amigos parecían tener más confianza en que saldría ileso de todo el asunto que él mismo.

-Y por cierto, si no empiezas a interesarte más por investigar, los dragones te parecerán una dulzura comparada con como Hermione se pondrá.

-Lo se. –Suspiró el chico.- ¿Está muy molesta?

-Normalmente le molesta que dejen la tarea para último momento, ¿Cómo crees que se siente sobre tu poco interés en prepararte para una prueba mortal? –Le preguntó Hannah con ironía.- Y de todas formas, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Pensé que solo enviarías una carta.

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar la misma sonrisa idiota de hacía un rato al recordar que lo había demorado.

-Hablé con Cho en la lechucería. –Le contó de manera soñadora.

La verdad era que no esperaba una ronda de aplausos como respuesta pero igual no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por la reacción de Hannah.

Se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo, ya sin rastro de sonrisa en su rostro y con una expresión enfadada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó de golpe.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque me la encontré. -Respondió Harry como si fuera demasiado obvio, mirándola sin comprender.- ¿Por qué te pones así?

-¡Porque…!

-Señor Potter. –La interrumpió la voz de Snape.- Solo usted tendría la osadía de llegar tarde a clase y además pasársela platicando.

-No he llegado tarde. –Respondió el chico tratando de ocultar su fastidio.- Ni siquiera ha empezado a escribir las indicaciones.

-Disculpe, no sabía que usted llevaba el tiempo de mi clase. –Le dijo Snape, con una mezcla de ironía y amargura, desde su escritorio.- Y si prestara algo de atención sabría que seguimos en la práctica de Antídotos. Espero que su reciente fama no le haya causado amnesia.

Harry apretó los puños con rabia y al escuchar las risitas provenientes del otro lado de la sala sintió como sus orejas se teñían un poco de rojo.

-Sí, yo espero lo mismo porque si se me olvida todo lo que he aprendido este año aquí tendré que volver el siguiente y nadie quiere eso.

Ignoró el codazo que Hannah le dio en el costado y mantuvo su mirada firme incluso al ver como los ojos de Snape se oscurecían incluso más ante su respuesta.

-Cinco puntos menos. –Siseó enfadado.- Y si no consigue controlarse seguirán bajando. ¡A trabajar!

Contuvo el impulso de voltear los ojos y empezó a sacar sus materiales de muy mala gana.

-Aunque logre controlarme encontrara la forma de bajarme puntos… -Murmuró enfadado abriendo su libro.

No esperaba que Hannah le respondiera porque eso haría que Snape se enfadara más pero sí lo sorprendió ver que no se rió por lo bajo o sonrió divertida o simplemente dio una seña de que lo había escuchado, lo ignoró olímpicamente a la vez que empezaba a trabajar.

Bufó enojado y decidió que él también podía ignorarla. No entendía cual era su problema; bien, sabía que, por alguna razón desconocida, Cho no era de su agrado pero le parecía que al menos podía fingir alegrarse por él y definitivamente no era necesario que actuara tan infantil y amargada.

Había estado comportándose muy extraña desde hacía días, desde que habían encontrado aquel extraño espejo precisamente. Lo peor era que estaba increíblemente negada a decirle que había visto y como él no sabía cómo trabajaba exactamente esa cosa no podía ni hacerse una idea.

Estaba empezando a desesperarlo, al principio incluso parecía que no quería hablar con él y era evidente que lo evitara, y aunque al poco tiempo había ido volviendo a tratarlo con normalidad había veces que Harry sentía que algo iba mal, ella sobre reaccionaba por muchas cosas que él decía y la notaba mucho más sensible.

También había llegado a pensar que no tenía nada que ver con el espejo y que tal vez solo seguía molesta con él. Esa posibilidad lo hacía sentir culpable porque Hannah no era una persona resentida y si aun no lo disculpaba era porque en serio la había herido, no le gustaba pensar eso.

-Oye… -La llamó después de varios minutos de trabajo.- ¿Cómo haces para que te quede de ese color?

-Lee el libro. –Le cortó ella.

-Okay, ¿vas a decirme cual es tu problema o que? –Le preguntó empezando a impacientarse.

-Mi problema es que no quiero que nos bajen más puntos. –Susurró Hannah sin levantar la mirada de su caldero.- Cinco serán suficientes por hoy.

-No salgas con eso. –Bufó.- Siempre hablamos en clase…

-¿Quieres hacer enfadar más a Snape o que? –Preguntó ella irritada.

-Él está allá atrás criticando la poción de alguien, solo finge que me ayudas por si viene.

-Uy sí porque eso no lo hará enojar. –Dijo con ironía, tomando un ingrediente para agregarlo a su poción.- Lo discutimos después.

-No quiero dejarlo para después. –Dijo él con testarudez, tomándola por la muñeca para que no siguiera trabajando.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella se soltó de su agarre casi como si le quemara y Harry la miró sorprendido e incluso más confundido.

-En serio, dime que pasa.

-Nada. –Susurró Hannah algo afligida.- Solo que…

-¿Qué?

-No puedo creer que te quedaras hablando con ella mientras nosotros investigábamos para el Torneo. –Respondió con el ceño fruncido.- Me parece muy grosero de tu parte.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Preguntó incrédulo.- ¡Lo olvidé! No pueden estar enojadas solo porque se me olvido…

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que tienes que encontrar una forma de no convertirte en alimento de dragón? –Le preguntó ella enfadada.- Se que te vuelves idiota cuando la tienes cerca pero ordena tus prioridades.

-Yo no me vuelvo idiota. –Respondió Harry sintiéndose algo ofendido, a pesar de que no era del todo falso.- ¡Y yo tengo muy claras mis prioridades!

-¿O en serio? Pues creo que si fuera así habrías ido hoy a la biblioteca en vez de quedarte a admirar lo bonito que le queda el azul de sus túnicas. –Dijo con algo de burla en la voz.

-No te conté eso para que te burlaras. –Le dijo él enfadado.- Y no entiendo porque te molesta tanto…

-¡Me molesta porque no quiero que termines con la mitad del cuerpo quemado después de esa maldita prueba! –Exclamó Hannah empezando a levantar la voz.- Claro que si prefieres que tu nueva amiguita te ayude dínoslo y nosotros no perdemos más él tiempo.

Harry no podía entender de donde salía todo aquello; sabía que tenía que ser un poco más serio en el asunto de los dragones pero no se imaginaba que a ella le molestara tanto. Después pensó que definitivamente no podía ser eso porque antes de que le dijera que se había encontrado con Cho ella no había mostrado problema.

Obviamente el problema era la chica; tal vez se estaba vengando por como él había reaccionado ante su amistad con Malfoy pero en su defensa Harry al menos le había hecho saber sus razones.

Esa idea hizo que algo hiciera clic dentro de la mente del chico. La miró sorprendido y algo escéptico, era muy extraño pensar algo así pero no podía negar que tenía sentido.

-Han… -Le dijo con cautela.- ¿Estás celosa?

-¡¿Qué?!

Al gritar eso giró demasiado rápido y con demasiada brusquedad, lo que causo que accidentalmente golpeara el caldero de Harry con el brazo haciendo que todo el contenido se vaciara sobre la mesa.

A ambos chicos se les atoró el aire en la garganta al ver el desastre.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! –Susurró Harry alarmado.

-¡Fue tu culpa, me estresaste! –Respondió Hannah mortificada.- Ay no, ay no, tenemos que limpiar antes de que venga…

-Espera, yo lo hago. –Dijo él sacando su varita.- Solo déjame…

-¡Harry, no…!

-Vaya, señor Potter, creo que rompió su propio récord. –Le dijo Snape con frialdad parándose junto a su mesa.- Había durado más de una semana sin hacer un desastre en mi salón de clase.

-Profesor, fue mi culpa. –Se apresuró a decir Hannah.- Harry no…

-Silencio. –Le espetó Snape.- No se cuantas veces tendré que decirle, señorita Tanner, que no sirve de nada su irritante necesidad de ser abogada de sus compañeros.

-No tiene porque hablarle así. –Saltó Harry en su defensa.- Y fue solo un accidente, yo…

-Me doy cuenta de que todo lo que ha hecho desde que llegó ha sido producto de _accidentes_ , señor Potter. –Dijo Snape con ironía.- Me sorprendería que algún día se atreviera a aceptar sus actos sin excusas.

-Fue un accidente. –Respondió Harry, apenas aguantando su molestia.- No es mi culpa que usted prefiera pensar que todo lo hago intencionalmente.

-Harry… -Le susurró Hannah de manera suplicante.

-Veo que su imprudencia aumenta con su _fama_. –Le dijo el profesor con desprecio.- Quizás pasar su período libre de hoy en detención le dará tiempo para pensar en porque debería mantener la boca cerrada.

El corazón de Harry cayó a su estómago y se encogió en su lugar al sentir la mirada asesina que le clavó Hermione al darse cuenta de que ese día tampoco iba a investigar nada.

-Y no limpie lo que derramó, tendrá suficiente tiempo para hacerlo más tarde.

Harry gruñó y volteó la cabeza para no dedicarle una mirada que definitivamente iba a causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-Lo siento.

Posó su mirada en Hannah y por un breve momento quiso estar enfadado pero se le pasó cuando vio lo mortificada y verdaderamente arrepentida que lucía. Harry suspiró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, como asegurándole que no había problema.

-¿Me dirás que te pasa?

Hannah suspiró y le dedicó una mirada suplicante antes de esbozar una mueca.

-¿Y si lo dejamos así?

Esa pregunta le provocó un sabor amargo en la boca pero al final decidió asentir y no insistirle más. Sabía que, lo que fuera que le pasara, ella se lo diría cuando lo creyera conveniente... Al menos así había sido siempre y justo así era como Harry quería que se mantuviera.

* * *

Cuando Lily le había contado sobre su último encuentro con Merlina, Marlene había estado casi segura de que ambas iban a perder su trabajo. Era lo más obvio, uno no puede simplemente llamar estúpida a tu jefa, humillarla y hacer que la abandonen y esperar que todo siga normal, así no funcionan las cosas.

Por eso se sentía tan sorprendida de que aun se les permitiera la entrada al edificio, no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría ni si habría otras consecuencias pero mientras tanto Mar lo único que quería hacer era agradecer no ser desempleada y trabajar lo más que pudiera… Además, mientras más trabajara menos tiempo le daba de pensar.

Y pensar era definitivamente lo último que quería hacer en ese momento, mientras más tiempo pudiera vivir en negación mejor para ella.

La puerta que conectaba su oficina con la de Lily se abrió y apareció el conocido rostro de su mejor amiga, llevando una sonrisa más amable que cualquier otra cosa. Mar le sonrió con sinceridad, Lily tenía días sin sonreír con ganas y eso a ella le dolía.

-Terminé otra columna. –Le informó la pelirroja entregándole un pergamino.- Te la dejó para que la revises.

-Gracias… Con esta llevas cuatro. –Le dijo Mar, sorprendida.- Si sigues así tendremos que publicar como por un mes.

-Bueno, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de haber estado desaparecidas por una semana. –Respondió Lily con una sonrisa culpable, sentándose frente a ella.- Así nos cubrimos las espaldas.

-No tendremos que cubrirnos nada si no vuelves a insultar a la jefa. –Bromeó Mar.- Solo una idea, no me tomes en serio.

-Oh ya basta, dije que lo sentía. –La verdad no lucía como si lo sintiera mucho.- Además ella se lo buscó.

-Tú vas a buscarte que nos despidan si no te controlas. –Le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, en el fondo estaba orgullosa de ella.- No he terminado de revisar el que me trajiste ayer, cuando lo haga te digo que tal y empiezo con este.

-De acuerdo. –Lily suspiró.- Creo que podría escribir otro antes de irme, me distrae…

Mar suspiró y subió las cejas de manera irónica, sabía a lo que se refería.

-Si seguimos con tantos problemas vamos a tener que mudarnos aquí para distraernos. –Murmuró medio en serio medio en broma.

-Definitivamente…

Se dio cuenta de cómo Lily la observaba atentamente e hizo lo que pudo para ignorar su mirada y hacer como que no se daba cuenta mientras fingía trabajar. Sabía lo que estaba pensando su amiga y que quería preguntarle pero ella estaba bastante decidida a no tocar el tema.

-Entonces, ¿vas a escribir otro ahora? –Preguntó tratando de desviar su atención.- Creo que te da tiempo antes de la hora de salir.

-Em sí, también venía a hablarte de eso. –Respondió Lily algo dudosa.- Voy a irme un poco antes de la hora hoy.

-¿Y eso? ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a pasar un rato por Hogwarts, para… Em… Bueno, hablaré con Severus.

Mar entendió de inmediato porque se había andado con tantos rodeos y bufó irritada a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco. La amistad de Lily con Snape siempre le había provocado nauseas durante sus años en el colegio y el sentimiento solo había empeorado en la adultez

-Pues que te diviertas. –Le dijo con ironía.

-Mar, no empieces. –Le pidió ella de manera suplicante.- Por favor no.

-Solo te dije que te divirtieras. –Respondió Mar con un encogimiento de hombros.- Aunque no veo como eso puede ser posible…

-¿Ves? Por eso nunca te digo cuando me veo con él. –Bufó Lily fastidiada.- Te pones insoportable.

-Tal vez porque no entiendo como puedes seguir siendo su amiga después de todo. –Susurró la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.- Pero no es mi asunto así que no me meto.

-Me encanta que tu forma de no meterte sea metiéndote.

-Me lo enseñaste tú, querida.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa y Mar se limitó a responderle esbozando una sonrisita falsamente inocente, la pelirroja subió una ceja.

-Merlín, ustedes en serio son perfectos el uno para el otro.

No le costó nada entender de quien hablaba, tuvo un escalofrío y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Cállate.

-Mar…

-No quiero escuchar nada de eso, Lily. –Le cortó bruscamente.- Y ahora que estamos jugando a meternos en la vida de la otra… -Suspiró.- ¿Vas a hablar con Harry hoy?

Lily se tensó ante eso y su expresión cayó, notablemente lastimada por el tema.

-No… No lo creo. –Susurró la pelirroja.- No creo que todavía quiera hablar conmigo.

-¿Y? Tú si quieres hablar con él, búscalo y pregúntale si ha pensado en lo que quedaron.

-No quiero presionarlo, Mar, quiero que se tome el tiempo que necesite.

-Yo creo que ya tuvo suficiente tiempo. –Insistió Mar.- Lily, te conozco y es bastante fácil para mí notar que esa espera te está matando.

Lily no respondió, solo se encogió más en su silla y eso fue todo lo que Marlene necesito para saber que le estaba dando la razón.

-Y estoy segura de que él se siente igual. –Continuó la rubia.- Mira, no tiene que responderte hoy, solo… Solo búscalo y hablen de cualquier cosa, al menos pregúntale directamente como va con lo de los dragones.

Su amiga gruñó preocupada y se frotó la frente con la mano. La verdad era que en ese momento estaba calmada si la comparaba con el ataque de nervios que había tenido cuando se había enterado.

-Lo que intento decirte es que le dejes saber que estás ahí. –Finalizó Mar con una pequeña sonrisa.- Sin importar nada.

-¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo? –Preguntó Lily afligida.

-Pues mal por él. –Bufó fastidiada.- Hazlo hablar, eres su madre actúa como tal.

Lily rió por lo bajo y Mar se sintió mucho mejor al verla aunque fuera un poco más animada.

-Gracias, Mar. –Le dijo con honestidad.- Lo voy a pensar.

Le puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió, con lo testaruda que era sabía que no conseguiría mucho más.

Entonces esperó a que Lily se levantara y se marchara pero esto no pasó, en cambio la pelirroja parecía más que decidida a quedarse ahí sentada analizándola con la mirada, como presionándola. Mar se aclaró la garganta y tomó el pergamino que había estado revisando antes de que ella entrara y fingió leerlo.

-Bueno, creo que deberías irte, ya sabes, para que no se te haga tarde…

-Mar. –Le cortó Lily con rotundidad.- Que me ignores no va a hacer que el tema desaparezca.

-Me hará no tener que pensarlo y por ahora eso me sirve.

-No, no te sirve. –Bufó Lily.- No seas necia, ¿Te hiciste la prueba?

-Lily. No quiero.

-Marlene. Respóndeme.

Le dedicó una mirada suplicante pero la pelirroja no cedió y Mar sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Sintió como las palmas de las manos empezaban a sudarle y el corazón se le aceleraba por los nervios.

-Oye, se que quieres hacer como que nada está pasando. –Suspiró Lily con la voz más suave.- Créeme lo se… Pero tal vez si hablas conmigo te sentirás mejor.

-Como si tú pudieras saberlo. –Respondió ella con intención.

Lily cerró la boca y la miró algo triste y dolida, haciéndola arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber dicho eso.

Bueno, sí era cierto que Mar seguía dolida porque Lily le había ocultado durante tantos lo de Harry, no sabía cuando dejaría de estarlo, pero de todas formas no le gustaba sacárselo en cara.

Y lastimar a su mejor amiga definitivamente no iba a ayudarla en nada. Lo único que la ayudaría era llenarse de valentía y terminar de afrontar la verdad.

Suspiró resignada y fastidiada antes de inclinarse para abrir una de las gavetas inferiores de su escritorio donde estaba un único sobre que hacía varios días había guardado ahí y que tomó con las manos temblorosas.

-¿Ni lo has abierto? –Le preguntó Lily boquiabierta cuando lo vio.

-No, no lo he abierto. –Bufó nerviosa.- No es como si fuera una prueba para ver si tengo gripe, Lily.

Miró el sobre que tenía en las manos y se mordió el labio inferior, decir que estaba aterrada era quedarse corto.

-¿Quieres que lo lea? –Le preguntó su amiga por lo bajo.- ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

-No, no puedo. –Respondió de golpe y le entregó el sobre.- Hazlo tú.

Lily asintió y le dedicó una mirada alentadora que no la engañó para nada, sabía que estaba igual de aterrada que ella.

La pelirroja abrió el sobre y Mar se agarró con fuerza de los lados de su silla, como si de repente pudiera caerse. Observó como Lily sacaba la prueba sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y un nudo gigante le apretaba la garganta.

Odio que Lily fuera tan expresiva con su rostro porque en el segundo que leyó la prueba, Marlene supo el resultado.

-¿Qué dice? –Preguntó sin aliente.- ¿Lily?

Lily abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como tratando de decidir cual era la mejor manera de decírselo.

-Pues… -Tragó saliva.- Creo que vas a tener que empezar a comprarte ropa más holgada.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, ninguna decía nada, lo único que Mar era capaz de escuchar eran sus respiraciones erráticas y el engranaje de su cerebro tratando de ajustarse a la nueva información.

A esa nueva realidad.

-Entonces… Entonces sí. –Dijo con un hilito de voz.- Estoy… ¿Estoy embarazada?

-Sí, Mar. –Respondió con cautela.- Así es.

Mar suspiró con fuerza tratando de no perder el control, tratando de mantener a raya la oleada de pánico que nacía en su pecho y amenazaba con adueñarse de todo su cuerpo.

-Maldita sea. –Gruñó antes de enterrar el rostro en sus manos.

-Marly…

-Lily, solo… -Tomó aire.- Solo dame un minuto.

Su amiga no dijo nada más y ella se lo agradeció, no quería escuchar nada, solo quería conseguir calmarse y no permitir que las lágrimas de terror que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos le ganaran; llorando no iba a resolver nada por más atractiva que sonara la idea.

Estaba embarazada. Iba a tener un bebé… Con Sirius.

-Maldita sea. –Repitió, afligida, quitándose las manos del rostro para poder ver a Lily.- Lily… Yo no… Yo no se… No se nada yo…

-Mar… Cálmate, no te desesperes. –Le dijo ella con voz tranquilizadora.- Estoy aquí, tranquila.

Extendió su mano para tomar la suya y Mar se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de esto.

-Lily. –Tragó saliva, aterrada.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Okay… Okay, esto es solo un recordatorio, ¿de acuerdo? No te estoy sugiriendo nada. –Lily suspiró y pensó por un momento antes de decir lo siguiente, con mucho cuidado.- Mar… No tienes que tenerlo, ¿lo sabes, no?

Marlene se mordió el labio y analizó esas palabras por un momento.

Sí, por supuesto que lo sabía, lo tenía más que claro y en cualquier otra circunstancia no lo habría pensado dos veces para hacerlo… Pero esto era diferente… Porque era él y con él todo siempre era diferente.

-No… O sea sí, se que no tengo que tenerlo pero… Pero, Lily yo no…

-Está bien, está bien, entiendo. –Se apresuró a decirle su amiga.

-Digo, si no fuera él lo haría pero…

-Entiendo, Mar, de verdad. –Insistió Lily con honestidad.- Bueno si estás seguro de eso entonces… Tienes que hablar con Sirius.

Mar cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, claro que lo sabía. Pero cada vez que trataba de visualizar el momento en su mente encontraba más razones para no hacerlo.

-¿Y decirle que? –Preguntó amargamente, volviendo a abrir los ojos.- ¿Qué finalmente encontramos una forma de cagarnos la vida?

-No lo digas así…

-Pero es que así es. –Exclamó Mar exasperada.- No importa como quieras ponerlo tú, Lily, esa es la realidad y él no va a verlo de otra forma.

-Como vaya a verlo no es relevante. –Replicó Lily con el ceño fruncido.- _Tienes_ que decírselo.

-¿Y después que? ¿Qué haré después de eso? –Bufó afligida.- ¿Te das cuenta en la que estoy metida?

-Mar…

-¡Voy a tener un niño con otro niño, Lily! La simple idea es… -Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Esto ya te lo dije pero lo repetiré: Creo que estás siendo muy dura con él. No puedes saber como reaccionará, tal vez no sea tan malo como…

-Lily. –Le cortó Mar con rotundidad.- Estamos hablando de _Sirius._ ¿Conoces a Sirius? ¿En serio esperas que yo espere que reaccione bien?

-Obviamente al principio va a estar… Bueno como estás tú ahora. –Lily suspiró.- Y puede que al principio las cosas se pongan raras pero él te quiere, Mar, sabes que es así.

-Es que no… No se trata de eso, no se trata de si me quiere o no. –Respondió Mar por lo bajo.- Eso no importa, nunca ha importado porque nosotros no… No somos así, nuestra relación no es así, Lily.

-Si con así te refieres a _normal._ –Intentó bromear la pelirroja.- Pues créeme que lo se.

-Siempre ha funcionado como hasta ahora. –Continuó Marlene.- Nos acostamos, nos divertimos y luego seguimos nuestros caminos hasta la próxima vez.

La verdad era que Mar nunca había entendido porque las personas se confundían tanto con respecto a ella y a Sirius, no lo entendían o decían que era complicado pero frente a sus ojos todo siempre había sido tan simple y funcionaba que era lo mejor.

No mentiría diciendo que nunca se había planteado que podrían tener algo más… Pero era demasiado riesgo y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo todo simplemente para _probar_.

-¿Sabes que nunca hemos tenido una cita?

-No seas ridícula, por supuesto que sí.

-No, nunca. –Repitió Marlene con sinceridad.- Creo que lo más cercano que hemos tenido es un sábado en Hogsmeade hace mil años y estoy casi segura de que tú y Remus estaban ahí.

Lily la miró con escepticismo pero no la corrigió.

-Nunca, Lily, nunca ha habido… No lo se, una cena en un restaurante o una salida al parque yo que se lo que ustedes los normales hacen. –Negó con la cabeza.- Nunca ha habido nada de eso y ahora de repente tenemos que actuar con normalidad y tener un hijo, ¿te das cuenta de lo retorcido que eso suena?

-Sí, un poco, no te voy a mentir. –Dijo Lily con una mueca.- Pero entonces tal vez esto llego en el mejor momento, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué? –Soltó Mar, viéndola como si estuviera loca.- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Tal vez esto es lo que necesitan para ser… Ya sabes, más como nosotros los normales. –Esbozó una sonrisita y se encogió de hombros.- Un empujoncito del destino no le hace mal a nadie.

Mar bufó, no queriendo admitir que lo que Lily decía tenía demasiado sentido.

-Tengo miedo, Lily. –Admitió en un susurro.

Su amiga le sonrió con comprensión y le dio un apretón alentador en la mano.

-Lo se. –Le dijo Lily sonriendo.- Pero si algo puedo enseñarte desde mi reciente experiencia es que nunca es tan malo como parece… De hecho, no es nada malo.

Mar intentó sonreírle y creerse esas palabras pero era muy difícil. Ella sabía cuando Lily quería a Harry y lo feliz que la hacía tenerlo en su vida… Pero es que así era ella, Lily era una madre natural, era de esas personas que habían nacido para tener hijos, al igual que James.

Ella y Sirius en cambio…

-Le diré… Cuando lo crea conveniente. –Lily le dedicó una mirada severa pero lo dejó estar, lo cual Mar agradeció.- Por favor no me dejes sola.

Lily rió haciendo que el ambiente se relajara de inmediato.

-Por supuesto que no. No importa lo que ese idiota haga. –Lily le sonrió.- Aquí estoy yo.

Mar suspiró y asintió. Realmente dudaba poder encontrar algo de tranquilidad en ese momento… Pero la certeza de que Lily estaría ahí para ella lo hacía ver todo con un poco más de optimismo.

* * *

Esa mañana cuando se había encontrado a Cho en la lechucería y habían hablado, Harry había creído, muy ingenuamente, que el resto de su día iría de maravilla. Por supuesto que para esa hora de la tarde ya se había dado cuenta de lo errado que había estado.

Era uno de esos días en los que todo y todos parecían conspirar para ponerlo del peor humor posible; no solo seguía amargado porque Hannah no quería decirle que la tenía tan rara, también había tenido que aguantar los intensos regaños de Hermione por haber conseguido detención cuando debían haber ido a la biblioteca, al parecer ella pensaba que lo había hecho intencionalmente.

Harry no mentiría diciendo que estaba muriéndose de ganas por ir a la biblioteca pero pensaba que resultaría obvio para cualquiera que hubiera preferido eso a perder su tarde en detención. Peor, en detención con Snape.

Al principio el chico no había entendido porque su profesor había hecho énfasis en que no limpiara el desastre que había hecho de inmediato, después había entendido que los componentes de la poción derramada eran increíblemente difíciles de quitar cuando se secaban.

-Es una pena que seas tan rápido limpiando como lo eres preparando pociones, Potter. –Le dijo Snape sentado en su escritorio.- De lo contrario habrías terminado hace mucho.

-De usar mi varita habría terminado antes… -Murmuró de mala gana.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada. –Se apresuró a decir con inocencia.

Snape le dedicó su usual mirada de desprecio antes de volver su atención a la copia de El Profeta de ese día; Harry aprovechó que ya no lo veía para hacerle una mueca y volver a su trabajo.

Gruñó y siguió tallando la mesa con el cepillo muggle más viejo que debía existir en la faz de la tierra, ya ni recordaba que demonios había usado para esa poción pero lo que fuera parecía negado a cooperar con él.

Tenía como cuarenta minutos intentando quitar esa mancha, le dolían las manos y estaba seguro de que le iban a salir ampollas en los dedos; Harry no entendía como Lily podía disfrutar limpiar al estilo muggle, sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba estresada pero igual le parecía una locura.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo recordar algo, una vez durante el verano que Lily había estado limpiando la cocina con él ahí y estaba seguro de que había dicho algo sobre las manchas, algo sobre como quitarlas de manera más efectiva…

"- _Si es madera recuerda mover el cepillo en la dirección de las vetas si no nunca quitarás la mancha."_

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había estado limpiando en forma circular y quiso llorar de felicidad cuando empezó a hacer lo que su madre había hecho y por primera vez en toda la tarde vio que la mancha empezaba a desaparecer. Antes no había entendido para que podía servirle saber eso, para algo tenía su varita, pero en ese momento se sentía más que feliz de que Lily lo hubiera mencionado. Se preguntó si ella lo habría aprendido limpiando mesas en detención pero lo dudaba muchísimo.

-¡Terminé! –Anunció aliviado y alegre después de diez minutos más.- ¡Quedó limpia! ¿Puedo irme?

Pero borró su sonrisa en el momento que vio como Snape lo observaba con escepticismo y amargura, aun era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

Sin decir una palabra se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia Harry para examinar la mesa; el chico tuvo que reprimir una satisfactoria carcajada cuando notó la efímera expresión de sorpresa que adquirió el rostro del profesor cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba limpio.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó intentando contener su felicidad.- ¿Puedo irme ya?

Snape esbozó una mueca de desagrado y pasó un dedo por la superficie de madera.

-Fascinante. Un trabajo sencillamente excelente.

Harry subió una ceja y sintió como su felicidad y optimismo desaparecían de nuevo, aquello no podía ser sino el más cruel de los sarcasmos.

-Pero creo, Potter, haberte dicho que limpiaras _sin_ tu varita.

-¡Yo no usé la varita! –Exclamó Harry ofendido.- ¡Lo hice a mano!

-¿Crees que las mentiras van a llevarte a algún lado, Potter?

-¡Tengo casi una hora intentando limpiar la condenada mesa! –Como solía pasarle con Snape, Harry empezaba a olvidar que era su profesor.- ¡De haber querido usar magia lo habría hecho hace mucho!

-¿Esperas que crea que te deshiciste de esa mancha tú solo? –Preguntó con la burla pintada en el rostro.- ¿Dónde pudiste haber aprendido a limpiar a la manera muggle tan eficientemente?

-Mi madre me enseñó.

Las facciones de Snape se endurecieron y Harry no estuvo muy seguro de porque pero notó como se ponía más pálido, cosa que parecía imposible.

-Te informo, Potter, que a mí no me interesa que ahora seas una _celebridad_. –Se mofó, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho.- Si te digo que limpies sin magia lo haces sin magia y punto.

-Yo no me considero una celebridad. –Dijo Harry entre dientes.- Pero si usted gusta verme así no puedo impedirlo.

Snape se tensó y Harry sabía que se estaba metiendo en aguas peligrosas pero poco a poco estaba empezando darle igual.

-Y ya le dije que no utilicé magia, limpié solo, a mano.

-Nunca dejara de sorprenderme tu increíble parecido con tu padre. –Gruñó Snape.- Él también pensaba que podía librarse de todo con una simple mentira...

-Yo no soy mentiroso. –Le cortó.- Y mi padre tampoco lo es.

-Seguro. –Le dijo Snape con ironía.- Como tampoco es un irresponsable, flojo…

-Cállese.

Sabía lo que había dicho y sabía que se arrepentiría pero no le importó. Todo el mal humor del día más la rabia que le producía cada vez que Snape hablaba de James acababan de explotar y hacía que no pudiera importarle menos ver lo rígido que se había puesto el profesor.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó de manera amenazante.

-¡Que se calle y que no hable así de mi padre! –Prosiguió Harry.- ¡No lo permitiré!

-¿No lo permitirás? –El rostro de Snape estaba teñido con una malicia que a Harry le revolvió el estómago.- Eres un imprudente e insensato irrespetuoso de las normas y de la autoridad, justo como él, además de ser un insoportable arrogante…

-¡Mi padre no es arrogante! –Le gritó Harry enfadado y ya sin poderse contener.- ¡Es un gran hombre!

Harry sabía que la mitad de esa frase era mentira. Es decir, conocía a James desde hacía poco pero aun así sabía que a veces podía ser arrogante y presumido… Pero también sabía que era una buena persona, de las mejores que había conocido, y eso, al menos para él, pesaba más que lo primero.

-¡No me interesa que usted y mi padre se llevaran mal en la escuela, no toleraré que hablé así de él! ¡No cuando debería estar agradecido!

-¿Agradecido? –La voz de Snape se volvió escalofriantemente baja.- ¿Y por que exactamente?

-¡Porque él le salvó la vida! ¡Es un héroe y usted lo sabe! –Le espetó Harry.- ¡Sirius me lo contó todo, él…!

-No me digas. –Le cortó Snape y ahora sí lucía enfadado.- ¿Te lo contó _todo?_

Harry cerró la boca de golpe, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que en verdad no conocía toda la historia.

-Él…

-¿Te dijo Sirius las circunstancias en las que tu padre me salvó la vida? –Preguntó, entre dientes, con rabia.- ¿O consideró que los detalles eran muy poco beneficiosos para la perfecta imagen que tienes de todos ellos?

-Yo… -Harry tragó saliva al ver lo cerca que Snape se había puesto.- Yo no…

-Estoy seguro de que Black no te contó exactamente por que tu padre tuvo que salvarme la vida. De hacerlo habría mencionado que todo empezó porque él en el fondo no es más que un miserable asesino.

La mano de Harry se cerró con rabia y miedo alrededor de su varita, a la vez que sentía como la sangre le huía del rostro. No podía explicar lo furioso que lo había hecho sentir que se atreviera a llamar asesino a Sirius… Pero también le dio muchísimo miedo porque recordaba que le había contado que él había hecho algo estúpido que había arriesgado la vida de Snape, pero no le había dicho _que._

-Ahora escúchame con mucha atención, Potter, porque odiaría que te marcharas con una opinión errada de tu querido padre.

Harry se puso lívido del miedo cuando sintió la mano de Snape cerrarse con fuerza alrededor de su brazo.

-Tu padre no me salvó por un noble acto de heroísmo. Lo hizo porque se acobardó después de que Black me jugara una muy divertida broma que habría acabado con mi vida. Lo único que hizo fue asegurarse de que no lo echaran a él y a sus amiguitos del colegio, no hubo nada _heroico_ en sus acciones.

Harry no le creía, eso no era lo que Sirius le había dicho… Aunque la verdad era que Sirius no había dicho mucho y no era como si le fuera a decir algo malo sobre James… ¡Pero no! Se negaba a creer alguna palabra que saliera de la boca de Snape. Él conocía a su padre y conocía a su padrino.

Le hubiese encantado decirle todo aquello pero sus palabras parecían habérselas tragado el miedo que le producía que la mano de Snape cada vez le apretaba más el brazo, lastimándolo.

-Así que sí, Potter, el hombre que tanto te empeñas en defender no es más que un cerdo cobarde y _arrogante_ que se creía el dueño del colegio y que por saber jugar un poco bien al Quidditch podía pasar por encima de todos. –Sus palabras destilaban resentimiento hasta la última sílaba. Esbozó una amarga y espeluznante sonrisa.- Y es sinceramente desagradable ver como naciste para ser una copia exacta de…

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

El shock del momento fue tan grande que a Harry no le dio tiempo ni de sentirse aliviado cuando el hechizo golpeó a Snape obligándolo a soltarle el brazo y haciéndolo salir disparado hacia su escritorio, el cual se llevó por delante.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido por lo que ni siquiera pudo reconocer la voz de la persona que había conjurado el encantamiento hasta que la tuvo de frente.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? Por Dios, ¿te hizo daño?

Escucharla soltar ese dicho muggle, que seguía sin entender, hizo que Harry saliera de su transe.

-Lily. –Dijo casi en un susurro.- ¿Qué estás…?

-¡Eso no es importante ahora, Harry! –Le cortó ella, los ojos verdes llenos de preocupación recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

-Sí... Sí, Lily, estoy bien. –Murmuró, aliviado de tenerla ahí.- Ahora estoy bien.

Lily suspiró y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para acariciarlo, haciéndolo sentir instantáneamente seguro.

-Lily…

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Snape, Harry vio de reojo que intentaba levantarse del suelo pero no se atrevió a voltear por completo. Lily en cambió si lo hizo, de manera brusca y apuntándolo con la varita.

-¡No! ¡Tú ni te acerques!

Harry se encogió un poco al sentir la ira en la voz de Lily y se regocijó un poco en saber que Snape debía sentirse peor.

-¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo! –Lo amenazó a voz de grito.- Y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Harry solo pudo imaginarse la expresión de Snape ante eso porque de inmediato Lily lo tomó por el brazo y lo sacó del aula.

No se sintió totalmente tranquilo hasta que finalmente dejaron las mazmorras. Siguieron caminando y caminando y Harry no tenía ni idea de hacia donde lo estaba llevando pero no le preguntó nada, no quería interrumpirla mientras soltaba improperios bastante fuertes.

-¡No puedo creer esto! ¡¿Como se atreve a tratarte de esa forma?! –Exclamó, furiosa mientras lo arrastraba por algún pasillo del segundo piso.- ¡Debería ir a hablar con Dumbledore eso debería hacer!

-¿Qué? No, Lily, por favor. –Se apresuró a pedirle Harry.- No es necesario que…

-¡Pero claro que es necesario! –Dijo ella, deteniéndose para volverse a verlo.- ¡No tiene ningún derecho comportarse así! ¡Se supone que es tu profesor!

-No quiero que hagamos un alboroto. –Dijo Harry rápidamente.- Si haces un escándalo solo empeorara las cosas, Snape ya piensa que soy un mocoso consentido.

Entonces la expresión en el rostro de Lily cambió de enojada a confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que piensa eso?

-Oh… Bueno, ya sabes. –Harry se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.- Él piensa que soy como era James en el colegio y…

-Ya, ya entendí. –Lo interrumpió Lily antes de suspirar.- ¿Te había dicho cosas así antes?

Él no respondió de inmediato, bajó la mirada y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro de manera nerviosa. No estaba seguro de si debía responder, justamente esa conversación era la que había estado evitando durante todos esos meses.

-Harry…

Pero el tono de advertencia en la voz de Lily le hizo saber que ya no podía seguir ocultando eso. Suspiró resignado y subió la mirada.

-Sí, algunas veces… Bueno muchas veces. –Admitió en un susurro.- Siempre dice que soy arrogante y flojo como James y que no respeto las normas, lo cual es gracioso porque prácticamente todas mis detenciones me las ha dado él…

Se calló de inmediato al ver como la mandíbula de Lily se tensaba y sus ojos se oscurecían por la rabia, Harry sabía perfectamente que cuando se ponía así nada bueno seguía. Por un momento pensó que estaba enojada con él pero entonces posó la mirada en el corredor que llevaba a la oficina de Snape.

-Y yo le lancé el hechizo más inofensivo que se me ocurrió. –Susurró más para si misma que para Harry.- Debí haber usado uno más…

-Lily, no. –Le pidió Harry, temiendo que volviera a atacar a su profesor.- En serio, está bien…

-¡No, Harry, no está bien! –Exclamó ella, enfadada.- ¿Por qué no me habías hablado sobre esto? Esas son el tipo de cosas que necesito saber.

Harry tragó saliva y se encogió un poco en su lugar, no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser el blanco del enfado de su madre.

-¿Se lo contaste a James al menos?

-Sí. Él quería contarte. –Aclaró rápidamente para no meterlo en problemas.- Pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Lily, Harry notó un brillo de dolor en sus ojos.- Yo iba a creerte…

-Ya se, no tiene que ver con eso. –Harry suspiró y volvió a bajar la mirada.- Es que… Yo se que él es importante para ti, Lily. No quería arruinar tu amistad.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio en el que Harry no estuvo seguro de si Lily iba a gritarle o ir a buscar a Snape para gritarle a él. Al final la escuchó suspirar pesadamente.

-Harry, mírame.

Puso una mano en su hombro y con la otra lo tomó por la barbilla para obligarlo a subir la miada y verla a los ojos.

-Ahora, escúchame con mucha atención. –Le pidió con seriedad.- Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida, y si alguien no lo entiende o se atreve a tratarte mal pues yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esa persona, ¿entiendes eso?

Harry sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas debido a la inmensa honestidad que pudo reconocer en los ojos de Lily. Tragó saliva a la vez que sentía como una agradable sensación le llenaba el pecho.

Lily acababa de decirle que era la persona más importante en su vida. Lo estaba defendiendo, era como si lo escogiera a él sobre su mejor amigo de toda la vida y Harry no supo como expresar lo bien que se sintió escucharla decir eso.

Recordó todo lo que le había dicho en el campo de Quidditch la semana anterior y se dio cuenta de que ya no importaba, no importaba si hace catorce años no lo había elegido… Ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Y Harry quería hacer exactamente lo mismo.

-Lo siento, Lily. –Se encontró diciéndole con mucha honestidad.- En serio siento todo lo que te dije.

Al principio Lily lo miró confundida pero después entendió a que se refería y su expresión cambió de enfadada a nerviosa y un poco dolida. Le sonrió con tristeza.

-No, Harry, no lo sientas. Dijiste muchas verdades que…

-No, sí lo siento. –La interrumpió él.- Puede que dijera la verdad pero lo hice de la peor manera posible, te lastimé y en serio lo siento. Siento mucho haberte gritado y no haberte creído, se que no hablaste con Rita Skeeter, yo… Yo se que nunca harías nada para lastimarte, te conozco.

Lily soltó una bocanada de aire y Harry se dio cuenta de que acababa de quitarle un peso de encima, él también se sentía bastante así.

-No hay excusa para que te hablara como lo hice ni para que le dijera a Adam lo que pasó con James. –Tragó saliva ruidosamente.- Estuve fuera de lugar y lo siento… Siento haberte hecho pensar que no quiero que seas mi mamá, porque sí quiero, Lily, en serio lo quiero…

-Está bien, Harry, de verdad está bien. –Le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa.- No estoy molesta contigo, nunca lo estuve.

Harry asintió pero no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó pensando en lo siguiente que debía decir, lo otro que había pensado hasta el cansancio y que estaba seguro no encontraría otro momento para expresar.

-Hay… Hay algo más. –Murmuró algo nervioso.- Lily, yo… Yo se que la mayoría del tiempo actúo como que estoy bien y que parezco ser fuerte pero… -Tragó saliva.- Pero no te imaginas con todo lo que he tenido que lidiar y con lo que aun lidio.

Lily asintió y Harry notó que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus emociones a raya. Él no estaba mucho mejor en realidad, le era muy difícil hablar de esas cosas.

-Y la verdad es que... –Suspiró con fuerza.- No… No te perdono, Lily. No se cuando seré capaz de perdonarte.

En ese momento los ojos de Lily se volvieron más brillantes a causa de lágrimas. Harry se tensó, había tenido mucho miedo de decir eso, miedo de que ella no entendiera o que malinterpretara lo que él quería. No perdonarla no significaba que no quisiera estar con ella, solo que había demasiadas heridas dentro de él que no podía simplemente cerrar y olvidar.

Por eso se sintió muy aliviado cuando la vio suspirar con fuerza y la escuchó decir lo siguiente.

-Harry, no tienes que hacerlo. –Le dijo Lily con la voz quebrada.- No tienes que perdonarme… Yo nunca voy a poder perdonarme.

En ese momento tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte pensar en todo el peso que para Lily debía significar no poder perdonarse lo hacía sentir terrible. Pero por otro lado lo aliviaba muchísimo saber que lo entendía.

-Solo quiero intentar compensarte todos estos años y que me des la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas contigo. –Lily le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Me dirás como puedo hacerlo?

Harry relajó su cuerpo, dejó salir un suspiro que había estado conteniendo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Solo no…. No vuelvas a dejarme solo, por favor.

Lily le sonrió con cariño antes de acercarse a él y envolverlo en un abrazo que no tardó en corresponderle.

-Nunca más. –Le susurró Lily al oído.- Te lo prometo.

Harry se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre a la vez que sentía como una oleada de felicidad y de seguridad lo envolvía.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que, siendo honesto consigo mismo, había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo, era un sentimiento del que había estado consciente casi desde el momento en que la había conocido pero no se había sentido tan seguro de exteriorizarlo como en ese momento.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Lily se permitió sentir lo mucho que la quería y que la necesitaba, se permitió entender y aceptar que finalmente tenía una mamá.

Una que lo amaba y que siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

-Lily. –Le susurró.- Te quiero.

La escuchó soltar un suspiro de felicidad a la vez que lo apretaba más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Yo también te quiero, tesoro.

Harry sonrió y dejó que los acompasados latidos del corazón de Lily lo calmaran y lo hicieran sentir esa seguridad que solo ella era capaz de darle.

-Bueno, ahora… -Le dijo Lily después de unos minutos, alejándolo para verlo a la cara.- Voy a necesitar que me hagas un pequeño favor.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

-Tú crees que podríamos, ya sabes… -Se mordió el labio inferior algo angustiada.- No contarle a James lo que acababa de pasar, por unos días al menos.

El chico reprimió una risita y subió una ceja divertido.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?

-Porque quiero poder retrasar sus _te lo dije_ lo más que pueda. -Bufó fastidiada.

Harry rió por lo bajo al imaginarse lo satisfecho que iba lucir James al saber que por fin Lily había aceptado lo miserable que era Snape.

-Y además si crees que yo reaccioné mal imagina como reaccionara él si sabe que te tomó así por el brazo.

Pero entonces borró la sonrisa de su rostro, eso definitivamente no iba a ser algo lindo de ver.

-De acuerdo. –Asintió con gravedad.- Creo que podemos guardar el secreto un rato… Como hasta mi graduación.

-Me parece perfecto. –Rió ella antes de guiñarle el ojo de manera cómplice.

-¿Y a Sirius podemos decirle?

-¿Tú crees que Sirius sea capaz de ocultarle algo a James?

-Sí, olvida esa pregunta…. ¿Y a Remus podemos decirle?

-¿A dónde crees que vamos ahora? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa.- Ven, vayamos a verlo y que nos de chocolate.

Harry asintió y la siguió a la oficina de Remus con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y el pecho lleno de tranquilidad.

* * *

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Marlene se había sentido así, así de estresada e intranquila; había pensado que cuando recibiera la prueba se sentiría mejor pero claro, no había contado con que el resultado fuera positivo.

Gruñó enojada y nerviosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? A ella que no sabía nada de niños, que nunca había pensado en eso y cuya experiencia se limitaba a las pocas veces que había acompañado a Sirius a cuidar a la hija de su prima.

Pensar en él hizo que sus nervios y su preocupación se incrementaran. Tragó saliva y se levantó del sofá donde había estado acostada para empezar a caminar por el salón de su departamento.

Tenía que decirle, sabía que debía hacerlo pero mientras más lo pensaba más ansiosa se ponía, una parte de ella quería hacerlo porque le gustaba creer que la ayudaría a relajarse pero otra parte, una más objetiva, sabía que lo único que conseguiría con eso sería estresarse más y en ese momento no necesitaba eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de alejar el rostro de Lily sus: _Tienes que decirle Mar._ ¡Sabía que tenía que decirle!... Solo que no lo haría todavía.

Cansada de dar vueltas por el mismo espacio minúsculo se dirigió a la cocina, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que solo le llevó cinco pasos llegar a la puerta de ésta se detuvo en seco. Le echó un vistazo a su apartamento y un nuevo problema se sumo a su lista.

Aquel lugar era mínimo, realmente mínimo, claro que para ella estaba bien pero como aparentemente iba a necesitar una habitación extra que no tenía lo más seguro era que tuviera que mudarse. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba.

Caminó hasta el refrigerador refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo a su mala suerte, lo abrió y gruñó fastidiada cuando miró adentro. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y ahí no había nada que le apeteciera, de hecho la comida que tenía le provocaba bastante asco.

Suspiró y pegó la frente a la puerta del congelador, Marlene era una persona práctica que no se enrollaba mucho en problemas diarios o domésticos, comía lo que encontraba en su refrigerador y si no había nada salía y compraba lo primero que encontraba. No tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir si después de treinta años tenía que empezar a seleccionar cuidadosamente su comida, no tenía idea de si tendría la suficiente fuerza para pasar por aquello.

Estaba tan metida en sus derrotistas pensamientos que no escuchó que alguien había aparecido en su departamento y que ahora estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¡Bu! –Exclamó poniéndole las manos en la cintura.

De inmediato supo quien era pero eso no impidió que diera un salto de sorpresa acompañado por un pequeño grito que lo hizo empezar a reírse escandalosamente. Se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una mirada asesina tratando de ocultar que dentro de ella su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y no solamente por el susto que acababa de darle.

-¡No me hagas esa mierda, idiota! –Le ordenó enojada golpeándolo en el brazo.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Qué? ¿Te asusté? –Le preguntó Sirius esbozando su más grande sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh no, es solo que yo acostumbro a gritar así por la alegría que me da verte. –Respondió irritada haciéndolo reír más. Puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta del refrigerador.- ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que no te aparezcas así?

-¿Y perderme tu cara de susto? –Preguntó él fingiendo escandalizarse.- Ni loco.

-Uno de estos días me obligarás a poner hechizos de protección te lo juro.

-Sabes que no harías eso. –Le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.- Si en el fondo te encanta que me parezca sin avisar.

Mar bufó a la vez que él tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja. Ignoró el pequeño salto que le provocó a su estómago ese gesto y le desvío la mirada, saber lo que sabía y no decírselo hacía muy difícil verlo a los ojos sin sentirse culpable.

-Uy sí, no sabes cuanto. –Murmuró con ironía.- Como sea, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No se dio cuenta de lo hostil que había sonado esa pregunta hasta que vio de reojo como Sirius parpadeaba varias veces algo sorprendido.

-No lo se, me provocó venir. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Averiguar por que me estabas ignorando…

-Yo no te estaba ignorando. –Mintió ella.

-¿Solo decidiste no responder ninguna de mis cartas? –Le preguntó con una ceja levantada.- Eso me suena a ignorarme.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior de manera pensativa. Claro que lo había estado ignorando pero solo porque no quería tener que enfrentarse a él.

-No te estaba ignorando. –Repitió con un suspiro.- Solo he estado muy estresada últimamente, eso es todo…

Decidió responder eso que no era necesariamente una mentira, de mentir descaradamente Sirius se habría dado cuenta.

-Ah, entiendo. –Pudo sentir su sonrisa traviesa en su voz.- Supongo que puedo ayudarte con eso…

-¿A que te…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Sirius tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a voltear hacia él para pegar sus labios a los de ella.

Al principio el beso la tomó por sorpresa y colocó ambas manos en sus hombros para alejarlo pero entonces él le mordió el labio inferior deliciosamente y mató todos sus pensamientos racionales. Suspiró a la vez que cerraba los ojos y empezaba a responderle.

De manera instintiva llevó las manos de sus hombros a su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella haciéndolo gruñir y obligarla a abrir la boca para que sus lenguas entraran en contacto.

Trató de buscar en su mente por algún trozo restante de su cordura pero era demasiado difícil pensar con claridad en esas circunstancias. Cada vez que él la besaba era como si sus labios la hipnotizaran y le impidiera analizar bien lo que estaba haciendo, a veces se sentía estúpida por eso, como la misma chiquilla de quince años cuyas rodillas temblaban incontrolablemente con un beso de Sirius Black.

Entonces lo sintió meter la mano por debajo de su blusa y empezar a acariciarla sugestivamente. Eso la hizo volver a tocar tierra firme y le permitió pensar racionalmente. No tenía quince años y definitivamente no era el momento de dejarse llevar por él y sus besos y caricias, no podían hacer eso en ese momento, aun tenían que hablar.

-Sirius… -Le dijo con la voz ronca, alejándolo de ella.- Ya basta.

-Sh… -Respondió él enterrando el rostro en su cuello.- Solo quiero que te relajes…

Mar bufó enfadada a la vez que la conversación que había tenido con Lily esa misma tarde se reproducía en su memoria, colmando definitivamente su paciencia.

-¡Basta! –Exclamó empujándolo con fuerza.- Merlín, ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que digo?

Le dio tiempo de ver su mirada atónita y confundida antes de empezar a caminar para salir de la cocina, necesitaba analizar bien como abordar el tema y no podía hacerlo cerca de él.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –Le preguntó Sirius, siguiéndola hacia el salón.

Escuchar el tono de su voz la hizo volverse a verlo y cuando notó que estaba enfadado sintió como la indignación nacía en su pecho y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar enfadado en ese momento?

-¡Me pasa que no quiero hacerlo ahora! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo que tener ganas todo el tiempo?

-¡Merlín, Mar, solo tienes que decírmelo! –Exclamó exasperado.- ¡No soy un maldito adivino!

-¡Te lo dije pero nunca me escuchas! –Dijo ella empezando a elevar la voz.- ¡Solo te apareces aquí y asumes que quiero hacerlo!

-¡Pues eso no te molestaba hasta hace…! ¡Oh, espera! ¡Hasta hoy!

 _Sí, porque hoy fue que descubrí que estoy embarazada._ Alejó rápidamente el pensamiento y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-¡Pues tal vez hoy me cansé de que vengas a mi casa solamente cuando quieres tener sexo! –Le gritó enojada.

-¡¿Qué?! –Soltó Sirius viéndola con incredulidad.- ¿De donde diablos salió eso? ¿Te volviste loca?

-¡No, no me estoy volviendo loca, imbécil! ¡Solo quiero saber si eso es lo que soy para ti! ¿Eso soy? ¿La tipa que siempre está en su departamento esperando que vayas a hacerle el favor de acostarte con ella?

-¿Qué estás…? Sí, definitivamente te volviste loca. –Dijo él tratando de mantener su enojo a raya.- No se si es una cosa hormonal o algo pero escríbeme cuando…

-¡No te atrevas a culpar a mis hormonas por esto! –Siguió gritándole, ahora más enfadada por ese comentario.- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te diste cuenta de que no nos vamos a acostar y de inmediato decides irte!

-¡Porque lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido! –Le gritó en respuesta.- ¡No entiendo de donde salieron todas esas estupideces que dices y no entiendo por que me estás atacando!

-Bueno tal vez porque me parecería agradable que de vez en cuando te aparecieras por aquí simplemente a decirme: Hola. ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!

-¡Okay, basta! –Gritó antes de tomar aire tratando de calmarse.- Estoy tratando de ser civilizado y no lanzarte un hechizo silenciador para que dejes de gritar como una histérica.

Mar le dedicó una mirada asesina y se maldijo por haber dejado su varita en su habitación y perder la oportunidad de lanzarle una maldición.

-Primero, está mintiendo porque millones de veces me he quedado aquí y no hemos hecho _nada_ sexual y sabes que digo la verdad.

Bufó fastidiada pero no le respondió porque, para su desgracia, estaba en lo correcto.

-Así que dime de una vez por que estás tan enfadada y dejemos ya esta ridiculez.

Sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro ante eso y tragó saliva disimuladamente para que no notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sabía que debía hacerlo, era el momento perfecto para decírselo… Pero entonces se le ocurrió una mejor pregunta.

-¿Qué somos?

Sirius la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué somos de que?

-Nosotros, idiota. –Respondió con un bufido.- Tú y yo, ¿Qué somos?

Al principio le costó comprender pero de repente el entendimiento bañó su rostro y se sobresaltó. Abrió mucho los ojos y se puso muy pálido, notablemente aterrado por esa pregunta.

-¿Ah? –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Eso solo una pregunta. –Dijo Marlene con un encogimiento de hombros.- Respóndela y ya.

-Yo… Yo… ¡No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto!

-¡A que me respondas lo que te pregunto! –Exclamó empezando a desesperarse.- ¡No es Aritmancia, Sirius es una pregunta simple! ¿Qué-Somos-tú-y-yo? ¡¿Es muy difícil responder?!

-¡Sí en realidad es muy difícil! –Exclamó él, nervioso y a la defensiva.- ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¡Te juro que no lo entiendo!

-¡Porque me parece que después de dieciséis años es hora de que tengamos una respuesta!

Sirius bufó fastidiado y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello de manera ansiosa.

-¿Desde cuando te importa eso, Marlene?

-Sigues sin contestarme…

-¡Porque no hay nada que contestar! –Le espetó irritado.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué invente un nombre para lo que tenemos?

-Así que, ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que no somos nada?

-Oh, por favor, no intentes cambiar mis palabras. –Le pidió él fastidiado.- Solo digo que nunca hemos tenido la necesidad de ponerle etiquetas a esto que somos, ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

-¡Porque yo quiero saber que somos! –Respondió Mar de manera testaruda.- Porque tal vez ya no quiero estar en el limbo sin saber que diablos voy a hacer con mi vida.

Por un momento se pregunto que tan grave sería exaltarse en su estado pero hablar con él no ameritaba menos.

-Si estás teniendo dudas existenciales no quieras desquitarte conmigo…

Marlene gruñó irritada y frustrada, su empeño en actuar tan infantil justo en ese momento no estaba ayudando en nada a sus nervios.

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de actuar como un adolescente al menos cinco segundos? –Le preguntó de manera suplicante.- Solo quiero tener una conversación de adultos, por Merlín, ¿Qué te cuesta?

-Pues de manera muy adulta te digo que no entiendo tu repentina necesidad de ponerle nombre a lo que tenemos. –Bufó nervioso.- Estamos bien así, Mar, siempre hemos estado así, desde el principio.

-Al principio teníamos quince, Sirius. –Le recordó ella.- _Quince,_ ahora tenemos treinta y no puede ser que sigamos en el mismo punto, ¿no te das cuenta de que es una locura?

-Yo no veo la locura. –Dijo con terquedad.- Así somos nosotros y ya está, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Tiene de malo que me desespera estar así, en esta maldita incertidumbre. Tenemos sexo y nos divertimos juntos, pero no somos novios porque salimos con otras personas y tampoco somos solo amigos porque nos preocupamos demasiado el uno por el otro.

-Tú solo te estás dejando llevar por las reglas sociales de…

-¡No quiero escuchar tus sermones idealistas en este momento! –Exclamó al borde de la histeria.

-¡No, Mar, no somos nada de eso! ¡No somos novios y tampoco somos amigos! Somos tú y yo. Marlene y Sirius. Ya, eso es todo, ¿Qué no te basta?

Mar apretó los labios y se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, él la veía aun un poco confundido y también suplicante, como pidiéndole que terminara de una vez con esa conversación.

Pero ella no pensaba hacerlo, necesitaba saber como se sentía él con respecto a su relación, con respecto a ella. No, antes no le había importado pero de más estaba decir que desde esa misma tarde sus prioridades habían cambiado bastante.

-No, ya no. –Respondió con sinceridad.- Ya eso no me basta.

Sirius la miró incrédulo, como pensando que le estaba jugando una broma, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así su expresión cambió a una más sorprendida y pudo reconocer que dolida.

Marlene lo miró expectante, ansiosa porque le diera una respuesta, no que le dijera que era el amor de su vida ni que se arrodillara y le pidiera matrimonio, la simple idea le ponía los pelos de punta, solo quería que se atreviera a decirle que no eran simplemente dos personas que tenían sexo y ya, quería que le asegurara que eran algo más.

En ese momento lo único que ella necesitaba era que le diera estabilidad, que la hiciera sentir que estaban yendo a algún sitio… Que tenían un futuro.

Pero ambos eran pésimos en todo el tema de la comunicación.

-Pues creo que ya no estamos en la misma página, Mar.

Sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, se mordió la lengua para mantener en control sus emociones.

Asintió aparentando una paz y una indiferencia que definitivamente no sentía.

-Entonces supongo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Él se le quedó mirando por un momento sin decir nada, sus ojos grises penetrándole el alma y haciéndola sentir vulnerable pero ella en ningún momento cambió su expresión, ni siquiera cuando pudo reconocer algo parecido a la tristeza atravesarle la mirada.

-Como prefieras. –Fue lo último que él dijo antes de aparecerse.

En el mismo instante que se vio totalmente sola a mitad de su departamento, Mar sintió como las lágrima se le acumulaban en los ojos. Suspiró con fuerza tratando de evitar a toda costa dejarlas salir.

Nunca, ni una vez en todos esos años, Marlene se había permitido derramar una lágrima por Sirius, no porque no hubiera querido o porque nunca le hubiera dado razones, vaya que se las había dado, pero para ella siempre había existido una línea delgada e imaginaria que dividía su relación y mantenía en orden sus sentimientos, y sabía que el día que se atreviera a llorar por él sería el día en que cruzaría para siempre esa línea… Y no podía explicar el miedo que le daba lo que podía encontrar de ese otro lado.

Un miedo que con todo lo que acababa de pasar solo se había incrementado.

* * *

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Bien, lo primero que les diré por aquí es que no estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo. Pasaron cosas** _ **muy**_ **importantes y desde hace rato me moría de ganas por escribirlo y la verdad es que no me ha quedado como yo esperaba): No se, siento que le falto algo, díganme si estoy alucinando y si a ustedes les gusto.**

 **Lo que sí puedo decir es que este fue un capítulo agridulce porque aunque por un lado ya Harry y Lily se arreglaron(': Al final tuvimos ese momento Blackinnon que no fue nada agradable.**

 **Lo que me lleva a que ya por fin tienen la esperada respuesta: Sí, Mar está embarazada, lo cual ya era bastante evidente después de los vómitos pero igual hacía falta la comprobación médica. Esa es una de las escenas que no estoy segura de que tal quedó pero ustedes dirán.**

 **La verdad es que sigo sorprendida, no solo porque se engancharon muchísimo con esta parte de la historia sino que además la mayoría en serio querían que el resultado fuera positivo, estaba casi segura de que odiarían la idea porque no es algo muy común y me hace feliz ver que no es así. Y del lado de los que no ven a Sirius como padre de nadie pero tienen confianza en mí y en lo que vaya a escribir pues MILLONES DE GRACIAS! Su confianza me llena a mí de confianza JAJAJ la verdad es que no fue una decisión fácil de tomar porque honestamente yo tampoco veo a mi Sirius (ni a ninguno) con un niño propio pero me vino esta idea, me gustó y pensé, ¿Por qué no? Creo que será divertido intentarlo y por supuesto ustedes después juzgaran si hice un buen trabajo o no, tendremos que ver como se desarrolla la historia.**

 **En la escena entre Harry y Snape encontrarán similitudes al capítulo 14 del prisionero de Azkaban, con sus obvias modificaciones. Me encanta cuando Harry lo manda a callar así que tuve que agregarlo *lunita amarilla***

 **¡Y por último! Solo recordarles (o informarles) que ya subí el OS de Lily que les había prometido; está en mi perfil y se llama:** _ **Me Siento Tan Sola**_ **, su regalito por ayudarme a llegar a los 300 reviews(L)**

 **¡El siguiente será la primera prueba! Creo que todos están tan emocionados como yo así que trataré de no decepcionarlos. Espero volver pronto con eso, hasta entonces pueden decirme que les pareció esto, dejenme sus opiniones en la cajita de abajo y lo sabré apreciar igual que siempre(:**

 **¡LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO! Les mandó millones de besos y abrazos, gracias por todo su apoyo y nos leemos prontito. Cuídense, chau!**


	32. Una de Tres

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora.**_

 **Mara** **: Creo que todos quieren matarme por la espera con el Blackinnon u.u ¡Lo siento! Trataré de no hacerlos esperar por mucho rato. Se que últimamente la historia ha estado muy enfocada en Harry y el colegio pero ya vamos a empezar a ver más de los adultos y menos de los chicos, you'll see(; ¡Gracias por tu review y prometo no hacerte sufrir** _ **mucho!**_ **Saludos(L)**

 **LizBlack** **: ¡Es un placer saber que te encanta esta historia! La escribo con todo el cariño de mi alma y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que esa escena Jily del capítulo anterior fue la gloria*-* Al igual que el embarazo de Mar que creo que nos hace felices a todos menos a ella jajajaj. Y Sirius): No creo ser capaz de tenerlo triste por mucho tiempo, mi corazón es débil. Bueno, bella, gracias por tu review(L) Espero que te guste este capi y nos leemos pronto(:**

 **Paula** **: Ya he llegado con mas! Que Lily mandar a volara Snape, literalmente, creo que fue lo mejor del capitulo jajajaja, yo también lo detesto así que tenemos eso en común (': Me alegra mucho que hayas leído el OS! Se que es muy doloroso leer a James siendo tan idiota pero pronto llegaran las explicaciones! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero leerte pronto, saludos!**

 **Rss** **: Wow, como una persona lentísima te admiro por haber llegado hasta aquí en dos días! Y también me alegra muchísimo que hayas encontrado la historia y la estés disfrutando *-* ¡GRACIA! Y espero que te siga gustando(:**

 **Mariana** **: Hola, bella! Me llenaste de ternura cuando recibí tu otro review, yo también los extrañé! Tuve una pequeña crisis de inspiración y no se si este capítulo salió muy bien pero espero que les guste u.u Y respondiendo al primer review, ¿a quien no le animaría un abrazo de James? Eso hace sentir mejor a cualquiera jajaja. Gracias por tus dos reviews*-* Me llenaste el alma, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto(L)**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡HELLO! Gracias, gracias como siempre por tu review tan detallado! Como dices no hay que dejarnos llevar por el final triste del último capítulo sino por lo bonito del resto *-* ¡Como que Harry y Lily ya están bien! Y creo que mejor: que ella atacara a Snape jeje. Ains, me alegra muchísimo que te siga gustando el personaje de Lily, cada vez está menos fastidiosa lo se jajajaa. Me gusta que digas que la reconciliación entre ella y Harry no fue muy exagerada porque eso era justo lo que quería lograr, que fuera dulce pero que no empalagara JAJA:$ Y Harry obtuso ay JAJAJA a mí me encanta que sea así, leyendo los libros recuerdo haber muerto de ternura en todos sus momentos de lentitud total en tema de mujeres y quise mantener ese rasgo aquí. Por el otro lado de la moneda pues sí, creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que Marlene y Sirius tienen más problemas para expresar sus sentimientos que James y Lily y eso ya es decir DEMASIADO! En cuanto a tu petición): Lamento no poder complacerte, en verdad sí pensaba incluir la escena en que James le dice a Lily acerca de los dragones porque habría sido gracioso verla histérica jeje pero no me alcanzó el espacio y pues no lo incluí): Sorry por eso. Para compensarte prometo que Snape sufrirá más en este capítulo :D Nunca tengo suficiente de eso. Gracias Por tu fe en mí y en que haré bien la parte del embarazo de Mar u.u Trataré de no defraudarte! Creo que logré resumir bastante bien esta vez la respuesta(: Aunque igual me quedó larga pero bueno JAJAJ ya me empiezas a conocer sabes que no se ir al grano. Espero que disfrutes esta primera prueba y ya quiero leer tus opiniones *-* Te mandó saludos y un abrazo INMENSO, cuídate y nos leemos pronto(L)**

 **MariaT** **: Holisss! Me alegra que estés disfrutando de esta historia, muchas gracias por el cumplido sobre ser una buena escritora, me sonrojas :$ Eres muy tierna. En este capítulo hay mucho Jily y Sirius y James así que espero que te guste jeje. En cuanto a los niños, estoy plenamente consciente de que me ha faltado desarrollar más la amistad de Harry y Hermione pero es falta de organización, no de ganas u.u Iré trabajando más en eso porque tengo esa espinita ahí. El fic sobre Lily nos rompió el corazón a todos tranquila): Y se que es fácil querer asesinar a James después de eso jajaja pero como ya he dicho tuvo sus razones, no lo justifico para nada pero cuando explique esa parte creo que podrán entenderlo un poco más. Creo que Harry es más duro con Lily que con James precisamente por ese vínculo madre e hijo, es algo así como eres mi mamá y me dejaste, obvio que con James también hay resentimiento pero en un grado menor, aunque en cualquier momento puede que le toque su golpe de realidad, quien sabe. Pero créeme que sí se siente culpable, en el fondo sí, you'll see. En fin! Gracias por tu review(L) Espero que te guste este capítulo y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Holiwis123** **: ¡HOLAA! Bueno te respondo por aquí el review que dejaste en Me Siento Tan Sola. Es genial que te este gustando la historia(: Me alegra que hayas podido ver a Lily como un personaje valiente, como dices, pudo haber tomado el camino fácil pero hizo lo mejor que pudo en una situación difícil y eso se le aplaude. Y James… Tengo a todos con sentimientos encontrados por él jJAJA porque lo amamos a morir pero sabemos que se portó muy mal y lo que hizo no tiene justificación. Gracias por tu review, espero que tengas razón y pueda llegar hasta el final con una buena historia(L) Te mandó saludos y espero seguirte leyendo(:**

 **Bueno a uno de mis reviews anónimos que me preguntó si la historia seguiría el mismo ritmo que la serie, pues no completamente, habrá algunas partes que seguro te parecerán conocidas pero creo que en general tomara otro rumbo.**

 **Y mis hermosos reviews anónimos, quiero pedirles un favor, me siento mal al no poder responderles así que si pudieran poner un apodo o algo, así sea "hola" jajaja cualquier cosa! Es para no dejarlos sin sus respuestas y al menos hacerlo por aquí(L)**

 **Btw, este capítulo tiene muchas palabras pero en verdad es bastante corto, así que no se asusten. Espero que les guste:**

* * *

 **31\. Una de tres.**

-Entonces, no vas a ir. –Le dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.- Te quedarás aquí auto compadeciéndote.

Mar bufó fastidiada y le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de acurrucarse más en su esquina del sofá.

-No estoy auto compadeciéndome. –Refunfuñó Marlene.- Solo voy a quedarme aquí viendo televisión y comiendo comida china, muchas gracias por tu interés.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y posó la mirada en el televisor encendido del departamento de Mar, había pasado tanto tiempo alejada del mundo muggle que ya no reconocía los programas de televisión pero parecía ser una comedia.

Después miró a su amiga y suspiró, Mar había cargado con un mal humor horrible desde que había hablado con Sirius y ya Lily no sabía que hacer para hacerla sentir mejor o para hacer que lo buscara y le dijera la verdad; en serio empezaba a frustrarse.

-No quiero meterme pero creo que es muy temprano para que comas eso. –Le dijo ojeando el envase de arroz chino que su amiga estaba devorando.- Y estoy casi segura de que no deberías ingerir tanta soja.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde sacas eso?

-Pues yo también estuve embarazada, por si no sabías…

-Esto es ridículo. –Gruñó Mar, dejando a un lado su comida.- Me dan estos raros antojos de comer arroz en la mañana pero entonces no puedo porque tiene soja, ¿Qué clase de castigo es este?

Lily reprimió una sonrisa y ojeó rápidamente el reloj de la pared, debía estar saliendo a casa de James para irse juntos al colegio pero decidió sentarse con su amiga un momento.

-Además la soja es solo una… Semilla o algo, no es como si estuviera tomándome un vaso de whiskey.

-No digo que no puedas, solo que no en altas cantidades. –Le explicó Lily ocultando su diversión.- Es como el café.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó Mar de golpe.- ¿Qué pasa con el café?

-Nada, solo que no puedes tomar más de una taza al día y…

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo. –Lily negó con la cabeza y Marlene soltó un gemidito suplicante y fastidiado.- Lily, yo no puedo hacer esto…

-¡Claro que puedes! –Exclamó la pelirroja dándole un empujón en el brazo.- Sí puedes, Mar, no seas negativa.

-No soy negativa, soy realista. –La corrigió la rubia soltando un bufido.- ¿Cómo se supone que me aprenda todas esas cosas? Tú eres la enciclopedia humana, no yo.

-Hey, no soy una enciclopedia. –Dijo Lily sonrojándose un poco.- Solo leí mucho cuando estaba embarazada y aun lo recuerdo. Vamos, mañana podemos salir y comprarte un montón de libros para que empieces.

-Hay millones de cosas que debo comprar, no quiero ni pensar en eso. –Mar suspiró y se sobó la frente con una mano.- Una lugar más grande para empezar.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió el departamento con la mirada, ella también lo había estado pensando pero no había dicho nada para no alterarla más; era casi imposible que Mar tuviera un bebé aun viviendo en ese lugar.

-Ese idiota va a tener que ayudarme a pagar otro departamento, al menos para eso tiene que servir.

-Estoy segura de que no tendrá problema… Claro, para eso vas a tener que decirle la verdad. –Le dijo lo último con una mirada significativa.

-Entonces olvídalo, que no pague nada.

-Mar, por favor. –Lily bufó y torció los ojos.- No puedo creer que sigas tan negada.

-¿Yo? El negado es él. –Respondió Mar de manera testaruda.- Solo le hice una inocente pregunta y perdió la cabeza, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará si se lo digo? No muy bien en mi opinión.

- _Si_ se lo dices no, Mar, _cuando_ se lo digas _._ –La corrigió Lily con severidad.- Porque en algún momento vas a tener que hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es el punto, Lily? –Preguntó por lo bajo, amargamente.- Ya me dejó claro que no significo gran cosa para él.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa pero Mar no la estaba viendo, estaba mirando la televisión aunque era evidente que no estaba prestando atención.

-Vamos, sabes que eso no fue lo que él quiso decir. –Intentó convencerla Lily, por enésima vez.- No actúes como si no supieras que el idiota habla sin pensar.

Mar rió por lo bajo y suspiró con amargura. A otro se le hubiera escapado el casi imperceptible tinte de tristeza que manchaba sus ojos pero Lily la conocía demasiado bien como para pasarlo por alto, sabía que esa conversación con Sirius la había afectado muchísimo más de lo que demostraba.

-Tengo una cita con una sanadora la semana que viene. –Susurró Mar como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Me acompañarás?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Le respondió Lily de inmediato.- ¿Pero no preferirías que fuera él?

-No. –Respondió de inmediato pero pareció pensarlo mejor.- Bueno, sí… Obviamente sí pero… No se, creo que prefiero tenerte a ti por ahora.

Lily frunció los labios pero no respondió; no le molestaba para nada tener que acompañarla, de hecho secretamente estaba un poco emocionada por toda la situación, pero la frustraba su negación a contarle a Sirius. Entendía que podía ser muy… _Sirius_ pero tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Es necesario que te pida que no le digas nada hoy? –Le preguntó Mar con una ceja levantada.

-Es innecesario y muy ofensivo también. –Le respondió Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Y no es por menospreciar tu situación pero dudo tener cabeza hoy para pensar en eso.

Suspiró con fuerza tratando de mantener bajo control el miedo y la preocupación que en ese momento estaban librando una batalla campal para expandirse por su cuerpo.

Finalmente el tan poco deseado día de la primera prueba había llegado y tomando en cuenta que dentro de unas horas Harry tendría que enfrentarse a un dragón gigante y tratar de que se lo comiera, Lily estaba bastante calmada… O al menos fingía estarlo. Necesitaba estarlo, no podía dejar que sus emociones la sobrepasaran porque si lo hacía entonces no llegaría al final del día.

Ella podía hacerlo, podía aparentar calma y tranquilidad a pesar de que era lo menos que estuviera sintiendo, no era la primera vez que atravesaría algo así. Todo iría bien, Harry iba a lograrlo, James le había dicho que ya habían encontrado la manera de que se enfrentara al dragón, no le había dicho cual era pero le había asegurado que no había pérdida.

Y Lily confiaba en James, era extraño considerando que hasta hacía unos meses atrás lo detestaba, pero en ese momento casi confiaba más en él que en si misma; tal vez era porque en gran medida era el responsable de que no hubiera perdido la cordura durante esos días de estrés total.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir? –Le preguntó esperanzada a Marlene, mientras más apoyo tuviera mejor.- A Harry le gustaría verte ahí.

-No es que no quiera, Lily. –Respondió Mar con un suspiro.- Pero créeme que será mejor así, yo estoy molesta con él y él está molesto conmigo. –Subió las cejas de manera irónica.- Lo menos que tus nervios quieren es tenernos cerca si estamos así.

Lily no lo había pensado así pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón y a pesar de que no quería dejarla sola decidió no insistir más; no estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –Le preguntó Mar.- Olvídalo, por supuesto que lo estás.

-Sí, lo estoy. –Respondió Lily tratando de sonreír.- Creo que es muy posible que vaya a vomitar el desayuno en cualquier momento.

-Hey, no quieras quitarle el protagonismo a mis nauseas matutinas. –Le dijo Mar medio en broma.- Harry estará bien, Lily.

-Más le vale. –Respondió ella con una sonrisita nerviosa.- Y hablando de, será mejor que me vaya a casa de James antes de que se me haga tarde…

-Sí, vete con tu príncipe azul para que se te pasen los nervios. –Se burló Mar con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Cállate. –Respondió Lily sonrojándose.- No lo llames así, suena raro.

-¿Por qué? Lo llamo como es. –Rió la rubia.- Solo mira como te pones. Aw, tenía años sin verte sonreír así.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. –Mintió, siendo muy consciente de la ridícula sonrisa que tenía pintada en la cara pero que no podía quitar.- Y me voy antes de que te pongas más fastidiosa, te veo en la noche.

-¿Estás planeando en volver a tu casa en algún momento?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No. –Respondió Mar rápidamente.- Ahora menos, solo es una pregunta.

-Solo necesito unos días para acostumbrarme a la idea de que tengo que vivir sola de nuevo. –Suspiró Lily con pesadez.- Como sea, ya me voy. Recuerda: ni café ni soja, come una zanahoria.

-El sábado más divertido de mi vida está por empezar. –Exclamó Mar con mucha ironía.

Lily rió antes de ir a pararse a mitad del salón, una de las mejores cosas del departamento de Mar era que no tuviera hechizos de protección así que podía aparecerse desde adentro. Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y contó hasta diez, prometiéndose a si misma que no perdería la calma y asegurándose, o al menos tratando de hacerlo, que absolutamente todo saldría bien.

* * *

James sacó humo de su boca y buscó por el apartamento algún lugar donde arrojar la colilla pero debido a que era la primera vez en años que fumaba, no encontró nada. Al final bufó, la arrojó al piso y la desapareció con un movimiento de varita.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, dio unas vueltas nerviosas de la puerta de la entrada a la puerta de la cocina y viceversa tratando de mantener su ansiedad a raya pero después de unos minutos en eso mismo se rindió y se sacó otro cigarrillo del bolsillo, lo encendió y se sentó en el sofá para empezar a fumárselo; había luchado mucho para no volver al vicio pero si Harry planeaba tenerlo así de estresado tan seguido iba a necesitar comprarse una docena de ceniceros y un depósito lleno de cajas de cigarros.

Le dio una calada y dejó que el humo entrara en sus pulmones, matándolo un poco pero, mucho más importante, relajándolo. Empezó a mover la pierna de manera rápida y ansiosa sin dejar de mirar el reloj, no tenía idea de porque Lily se estaba tardando tanto pero sería mejor que se apresurara si no quería que llegaran tarde.

-¡Sirius! –Lo llamó a voz de grito.- ¡No se que tanto estás haciendo pero termina ya, tenemos que irnos!

-¡Cierra la boca, James! –Le respondió el aludido desde su habitación.- ¡Tu novia aun no llega así que déjame en paz!

James gruñó y lo maldijo para sus adentros a la vez que seguía fumando. No sabía por que era el único que parecía remotamente interesado en llegar temprano al castillo pero definitivamente no estaba ayudando a su salud mental; no era como si necesitaran llegar temprano, después de todo los boletos que Peter les había conseguido ya venían con puestos asignados pero mientras menos tiempo tuviera que estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada y pensando que su hijo iba a pelear cara a cara con un dragón pues mejor.

Tragó saliva y con la mano libre se subió un poco los anteojos y se frotó los ojos con los dedos. James estaba casi seguro de que habían pasado exactamente trece años desde la última vez que se había sentido así de asustado y eso que esta vez no era él el que estaba en peligro, era Harry y eso hacía todo muchísimo peor. Por más que trataba no lograba llegar a un consenso sobre si era más peligroso enfrentar mortífagos o dragones, quería pensar que los primeros.

Para el momento en que se había terminado de fumar el otro cigarro aun ni Lily había llegado ni Sirius había salido de su habitación y ya James estaba empezando a impacientarse, ¡No era normal que se estuvieran tomando tanto tiempo!

-¿Quieres por favor terminar de salir? –Gritó de pie junto a la puerta de Sirius. Al no recibir respuesta se impacientó y empezó a golpearla con fuerza.- ¡Sirius, sal de ahí de una maldita vez! ¡Vamos a Hogwarts no a un jodido baile!

-¡Si sigues golpeando mi puerta así tendrás que pasar por San Mungo antes de ir al colegio! –Lo amenazó Sirius desde adentro.- ¡Por Merlín, ya voy a salir!

James bufó molesto y se alejó de la puerta a la vez que esta se abría y Sirius salía de esta.

-¿Por esto te tardaste tanto? –Le preguntó James viéndolo de arriba abajo con irritación.- Luces patético.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina en señal de advertencia pero James no se retractó. Sabía que desde hacía unos días su amigo andaba con un humor horrible y que lo mejor sería no provocarlo pero estaba nervioso y necesitaba distraerse.

-Al menos no huelo como una tabacalera. –Le respondió Sirius subiendo una ceja.- No sabía que habías vuelto a fumar

-No sabía que ahora te metías en mis asuntos.

-Yo no me meto en ningún lado pero mi zapato amará meterse en tu culo si no te controlas. –Lo amenazó entre dientes.

Se miraron de manera retadora por varios segundos, esperando que el otro dijera algo más que terminara de encender la mecha de la pelea. Ambos estaban estresados y enojados, diez años atrás habría sido el momento perfecto para una pelea simplemente para drenar… Pero ahora eran adultos, debían comportarse como tales. James tomó aire tratando de calmar su instinto asesino.

-Solo ven acá y cierra la boca. –Le dijo con fastidio.- Lily debe estar por llegar.

Sirius le hizo una mueca que James ignoró antes de alejarse y volver al salón para dejarse caer bruscamente sobre uno de los sofás, analizando si sería demasiado fumarse otro cigarro…

-Esa cosa va a matarte. –Le dijo Sirius, sentándose en un sillón frente a él, al ver que estaba sacando la caja de su bolsillo.- Tomaré el riesgo por ti, dame uno.

James rió por lo bajo y sacó un cigarro para entregárselo, decidiendo que con el humo de ese le bastaría. Sirius lo encendió y suspiró complacido después de la primera calada.

-Recuérdame por que dejamos esto.

-Porque habíamos dejado el estrés atrás y no lo necesitábamos más. –Dijo James con una sonrisa irónica.- Obviamente nos equivocamos.

-Obviamente no sabíamos que un día tu hijo iba a entrar a una prueba mortal.

James sintió se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva tratando de aligerarlo.

-Lo cual apesta porque eres un fastidio cuando estás estresado. –Continuó Sirius dejando salir humo de su boca.- Me caes mejor cuando pretendes estar bien.

-¿Podrías repetirme como es que eres mi mejor amigo? A veces se me olvida. –Le dijo James con hostilidad.- Y en un momento empezaré a pretender, no te preocupes.

Sirius lo miró confundido pero entonces pareció comprender y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entiendo, ya volviste a la etapa de: ni voy a disimular que soy un idiota enamorado.

-No soy un idiota y mucho menos estoy enamorado. –Le respondió James con un gruñido.- Solo intento calmarme para no ponerla más nerviosa.

-Traducción: La amo, la amo, la amo. –Se burló Sirius con malicia.

James puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de recordarse por que no lo había golpeado unos momentos antes.

-Puedes negarte todo lo que quieras, amigo mío, pero ambos sabemos la verdad. –Siguió picándolo su amigo.- No le temas al amor, James.

-No pretendas querer darme _tú_ una charla sobre negación. –Respondió James tratando de picarlo también.- Señor _me hicieron la pregunta más básica de la historia y perdí la cabeza._

Para su satisfacción pudo ver como la mandíbula de Sirius se tensaba a pesar de encogerse de hombros y aparentar indiferencia.

-No se de que me estás hablando. –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras seguía fumando.- Yo no he perdido la cabeza.

-Oh no, para nada. –Respondió James con sarcasmo.- Claro que no estás como un perro rabioso porque Mar terminó contigo. ¿Cómo pude pensar eso?

-Ella no terminó conmigo porque no había nada que terminar. –Le cortó Sirius empezando a enfadarse.- Y esa no fue precisamente: la pregunta más básica del mundo.

-Pero claro que es. Has estado con la misma chica por años, en algún momento tenía que preguntarte que son. –Dijo James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y en verdad lo era.- Es la naturaleza humana.

-No recibiré consejos de James _veinte años después sigo enamorado de Lily Evans_ Potter, gracias.

James abrió la boca para responder algo aun más hiriente pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Suspiró y le dedicó una mirada arrepentida a Sirius, sabía que Mar era un tema sensible para él, más aun cuando se peleaban.

-Cortémosla ya, ¿si? –Le pidió por lo bajo.- No quiero pelear contigo, ya tengo mucho estrés encima.

Sirius no respondió por varios segundos pero al final relajó los hombros y asintió, aceptando la tregua, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

-Oh, Prongsy, no puedes estar enojado conmigo. –Le dijo en tono de burla.- Está bien, el buen Padfoot te perdona.

James rió por lo bajo y lo dejó estar, ya había aprendido a reconocer entre los tonos burlones de Sirius, uno era para en serio hacerte molestar y otro para jugar, esta vez había usado el segundo.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –Le preguntó con cautela.- Por lo de Mar y eso…

-Seguro, no es gran cosa. –Respondió Sirius con indiferencia.- Solo está teniendo una crisis hormonal, ya se le pasará.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pero claro. Es Mar, James, no puede estar enojada conmigo por siempre. –Luego agregó más por lo bajo y no tan seguro de si mismo:- ¿Cierto?

James no respondió de inmediato, después de lo que Sirius le había contado no estaba tan seguro de eso como le habría gustado. Si algo sabía sobre las mujeres era que no les gustaba que le evitaran la temible pregunta de: _¿Qué somos?_ Y Sirius lo había hecho… Y bastante mal al parecer.

-¿Cierto? –Volvió a preguntar Sirius de manera insistente.

-Sí, Pads, por supuesto. –Respondió James tratando de sonar seguro.- Seguro se le pasa en cualquier momento.

-Pero claro que sí. –Asintió Sirius, tratando de creérselo.- Es más, seguro ya se le pasó y entrará con Lily en cualquier momento.

-Seguro. –La verdad era que ninguno se creía eso pero si Sirius quería pretender pues le seguiría el juego.- Por cierto, cuando ella llegue dile que sí sabemos que demonios hará Harry con el dragón.

-¿Y ya lo sabes? –Preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-No. –Bufó.- Pero si le digo eso a Lily seguramente le da algo, mejor ahorrarnos un mal momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Y él aun no tiene idea de que hará? –Los ojos de Sirius estaban muy abiertos en señal de alarma, James pensó que de estar en su forma animaga habría tenido las orejas levantadas.- ¿Está loco o que le pasa?

-Sí sabe… Bueno al menos eso me dijo. –James se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera ansiosa.- Ayer en la tarde me envío una carta, una nota más bien, que decía: _Ya lo resolví, después te explico._ ¡Pero nunca explicó nada!

-Buena esa, Bambi. –Murmuró Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero estoy seguro de que sí lo resolvió, lo más probable es que no me haya escrito nada más por estar muy ocupado practicando y eso. –Trató de convencerse James.- Él va a estar bien, será pan comido.

-Claro que lo estará. –Le respondió Sirius con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Más le vale al menos, pretendo apostar diez galeones por él.

James rió y dejó que la tranquilidad del momento lo bañara un poco, tener a Sirius ahí ayudaba muchísimo siempre y cuando hiciera bromas y no fastidiara.

Entonces escucharon el sonido del timbre y antes de que le diera tiempo de levantarse ya Sirius estaba junto a la puerta; James soltó una carcajada ante esto.

-¿Quién es el idiota enamorado? –Preguntó entre risas.- Se me olvidó.

-Sigues siendo tú. –Respondió Sirius sonriendo como si nada.- Yo solo soy un caballero.

James siguió riendo hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar solamente a Lily lo que hizo que la expresión en el rostro de Sirius decayera notablemente aunque rápidamente se recompuso.

-Lils, vamos a tener que conseguirte una llave. –Le dijo divertido, ocultando su decepción.- No pretendo levantarme a abrirte seis de los siete días que te la pasas aquí.

-Sirius, sabes que amas que esté aquí metida. –Le respondió Lily, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.- No engañas a nadie.

Cuando pudo observarla bien, James de inmediato notó que la pelirroja estaba más pálida que de costumbre y que además estaba muy tensa, claro que no era para menos. Así que decidido a darle cuanta tranquilidad estuviera en sus manos, suspiró y esbozó la sonrisa más relajada que tenía.

-Hola, Lily, por fin llegaste. –La saludó sonriente levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia ella.- Entonces, ¿estás lista?

-No, para nada. –Bufó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero creo que ninguno lo está.

-Vamos, será divertido. –Dijo James con un encogimiento de hombros.- Habrá mucha gente y seguro habrá comida y música…

-Vamos al Torneo de los Tres Magos, James, no a una feria muggle. –Rió Sirius.- Y ah claro, ella se tarda y la tratas bien. A mí casi me corta la cabeza, Lils, fue horrible.

-¿Y si mejor te llevamos como Padfoot? Dicen que los perros dan buena suerte. –Sugirió James fastidiado por su insistencia con el tema.- Y así no hablas.

-Lo siento, se que me tardé pero estaba hablando con… -Lily miró de reojo a Sirius y pareció reparar en algo; cambió de idea de inmediato.- Solo se me fue la noción del tiempo.

No fue necesario que mencionara su nombre para que los tres supiéramos que hablaba de Marlene y no hubiera sido difícil para cualquiera leer en el rostro de Sirius las ganas que tenía de preguntarle por que no estaba ahí. James sabía que no lo haría, demasiado orgulloso para eso, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Pensé que Mar vendría contigo. –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.- Tenía su entrada y todo.

-Ella iba a venir quería hacerlo pero… Digamos que no se sentía muy bien. –Explicó Lily, James notó que no quería tener que dar muchos detalles.- Le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Sí, a mí también me dan esos dolores de cabeza. –Rió James viendo a su amigo quien lo estaba apuñalando con la mirada.- Son insufribles algunas veces.

-¿Por qué mejor no te quedas? Hablé con Harry y me dijo que no te quería ahí. –Respondió Sirius irritado haciendo que James se riera más.- Y estoy seguro de que el dolor de Mar es otro síntoma de la crisis hormonal que está teniendo.

James había esperado que Lily saliera en defensa de su amiga con un manotazo en el brazo de Sirius o una mirada asesina. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando la segunda llegó pero no tan intensamente como pudo haber sido ya que estaba notablemente opacada por manchas de diversión y algo parecido a la… Burla.

-De hecho sí, Sirius, tienes razón. –Dijo la pelirroja tratando de no sonreír divertida.- Lo que le pasa a Mar definitivamente tiene que ver con las hormonas.

Sirius la miró sin entender antes de voltearse a ver a James de manera interrogante pero este solo se encogió de hombros, dejándole saber que no tenía idea de a que se refería. Mientras, Lily solo se quedó ahí con una mirada que dejaba ver que estaba disfrutando mucho de esa broma privada.

-Okay bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos. –Dijo James chocando sus palmas y frotándose las manos.- No queremos que se nos siga haciendo tarde. ¿Tienen sus entradas?

-Sip. –Respondió Lily dándole una palmada a su bolso.

Volteó a ver a Sirius y puso los ojos en blanco al ver su mirada pensativa mientras se palmeaba los bolsillos.

-Esperen, la deje en mi habitación.

-Por amor a Merlín, un siglo arreglándote y no se te ocurrió tomar la maldita entrada. –Gruñó James.- Eres un inútil.

-Te estoy dando tiempo a solas, agradéceme y cállate. –Le susurró Sirius cuando pasó a su lado, con una sonrisa socarrona.

James le metió un codazo para que se alejara y rápidamente volteó a ver a Lily que si había escuchado algo lo disimuló muy bien.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó James cuando estuvieron solos.- ¿Nerviosa?

-Nerviosa es poco. –Respondió ella con una risita temblorosa.- Pensarías que pelear con mortífagos te prepararía para toda clase de temores, parece que no.

-Yo estaba pensando justamente en eso hace un momento. –Dijo él divertido, pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Recuérdame presentarle nuestras quejas a Ojoloco cuando lo vuelva a ver.

-Sí, que agregue: _como ver a tu hijo pelear con dragón sin morir de un infarto_ en el pensum de preparación de Aurores.

-Vamos, Lily, ya te lo dije, todo irá fantástico. –Le dijo James con una sonrisa mientras le frotaba los brazos con ambas manos de manera reconfortante.- Es más, en la tarde cuando todo haya acabado te invito un trago para celebrar, ¿Qué tal?

-¿Cómo demonios lo logras? –Rió la pelirroja, viéndolo como si fuera el ser más extraño del mundo.- Yo estoy aquí tratando de que no me de un ataque de pánico y tú estás tan tranquilo como un domingo.

Él rió por lo bajo y subió las cejas con ironía, claro que Lily pensaba eso; no podía saber que por dentro James sentía el estómago vuelto un nudo y el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que casi parecía taquicardia, no podía saber que estaba en cualquier estado menos _tranquilo._

-Es fácil. –Mintió descaradamente.- Solo tengo que recordar que Harry es un chico brillante y talentoso que podrá salir de esta. Vamos, ¿Qué es un dragón gigante lanza fuego para él?

Lily le lanzó una mirada significativa pero volvió a reírse un poco haciéndolo a él sonreír más, al menos saber que podía hacerla reír entre la angustia lo hacía sentir más calmado.

-Es nuestro hijo, Lily. –Le recordó de manera optimista.- Si eso no te hace sentir mejor nada lo hará.

-Sí… Sí, tienes razón, podrá salir de esta. –Afirmó Lily antes de tomar aire y sonreírle.- Y cuando eso pase con gusto aceptaré ese trago.

-¡Eso es lo que quería oír! –Exclamó James, finalmente soltándole los brazos para decepción de ambos.

-¡Por cierto! Si quieres ayudarme más con los nervios, ¿podrías decirme que hará Harry hoy? –Le pidió Lily.- En serio me quitarías un peso de encima.

James tragó saliva disimuladamente y trató de que ella no notara como su cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Por qué demonios Sirius se estaba tardando tanto?

-Bueno, pues… -Se aclaró la garganta tratando de ganar tiempo.- Eso… Eso es algo bastante…

-¿Qué? ¿Bastante que?

-Ya sabes…

-No, no lo se. –Lily abrió mucho los ojos en señal de alarma.- Ay no, por favor dime que si encontró una manera de enfrentarse al dragón, James, por favor…

-¡Sí, sí, claro que sí! –Exclamó rápidamente, después de todo según Harry eso no era del todo mentira.

-Bien, ¿puedes decirme que es?

-Es que… Em… ¡Es que Harry quiere que sea una sorpresa! –Otra vez James se sorprendía a si mismo por su habilidad de inventar excusas de la nada.- Sí, quiere sorprenderte y me pidió que no te dijera nada.

-Oh… Entiendo, bueno creo que está bien. –Aceptó Lily aunque no lucía muy segura.- Siempre y cuando la sorpresa no sea que va a improvisar.

James soltó una carcajada aunque por su mente solo pasaban las palabras: _Yo espero lo mismo._

-¡Bien, ya estoy listo! –Exclamó Sirius, saltando junto a ellos.- La había dejado junto a mi cepillo.

-¿En serio? –Le preguntó James divertido.- ¿Y ese lo usaste antes o después de maquillarte?

-Antes, Prongs. Y si quieres puedo prestártelo, aunque estoy seguro de que no sabrás como utilizarlo ya que evidentemente nunca has visto uno.

-Chicos, aunque me encantaría quedarme a escuchar otra de sus discusiones sin sentido. –Empezó a decirles Lily, de manera irónica y divertida.- Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

-De acuerdo. Bueno…. –James tomó aire y les dedicó una sonrisa.- Aquí vamos.

Dicho eso, los tres se dirigieron hacia la chimenea para usar la red flu. Por insistencia de Sirius, él viajo primero solo y después Lily y James lo siguieron, un poco más cómodos estando juntos en un espacio tan reducido que la última vez.

Ya en la cabaña James recordó que la próxima luna llena sería dentro de poco e hizo una nota mental de llevar comida y demás provisiones que ya empezaban a agotarse.

Afuera en Hogsmeade los recibió el frío de una tarde cualquiera de noviembre, fue extraño ver como esta vez el pueblo no estaba lleno de estudiantes viniendo del castillo sino de muchísimas personas yendo hacia él, el Torneo era un evento enorme por eso estaba tan agradecido con Peter por haberles conseguido las entradas.

Rápidamente se mezclaron con la multitud y siguieron el camino hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts solo que en lugar de adentrarse hasta el castillo los condujeron al bosque prohibido donde luego pudieron divisar algo parecido a un estadio que había sido construido para la prueba.

-¿Por qué la gente luce tan feliz? –Preguntó Lily viendo a todos lados con una expresión fastidiada.- Me irrita.

-Porque ellos están aquí por diversión, a diferencia de nosotros. –Respondió James con una sonrisa amarga.

-Hablen por ustedes. –Dijo Sirius sonriendo socarronamente.- Ya yo le puse el ojo a esas veelas que están por allá…

-Esas son estudiantes, Sirius. –Le dijo James con el ceño fruncido aunque viendo discretamente en la misma dirección de su amigo.- Como mucho serán mitad veelas y además les doblas la edad.

-Disculpa, James pero yo no discrimino por especie ni por edad. –Respondió Sirius con fingida solemnidad.- Y sabes lo que dicen, mientras más jóvenes más abiertas están a…

-Por amor a Merlín, Sirius, compórtate. –Le cortó Lily haciéndolo reír.- Y dame tu entrada, ya vamos a entrar.

-Claro, madre, aquí tienes. –Respondió él divertido.- Sabes no es justo que me regañes más a mí que a Harry, ordena tus prioridades, Lils.

-Lo que no es justo es que él se comporte mejor que tú. –Le dijo ella tomando la entrada de James y entregando las tres en la entrada del campo.- Y tú ordena tus prioridades, no estamos aquí para conseguirte una cita.

-Todos tenemos nuestras formas de lidiar con el estrés, pelirroja, déjame ser.

James rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, sabía que él estaba igual de nervioso que ellos a pesar de que no lo dejara ver.

-Bueno creo que nuestros asientos están por allá… -Empezó a decir Lily.- Y ya va a empezar así que…

-Espera, espera, no voy a sentarme hasta encontrar al resto de mi gente. –Le cortó Sirius subiendo la cabeza para empezar a buscar con la mirada.- Avísenme si ven al resto de mi club de fans.

-Tienes un concepto muy errado de lo que nuestro grupo de amigos es. –Murmuró James también recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.- Y mira, están por allá, al pie de…

-Ya los vi, ¡Pete! ¡Pete, por aquí! –Empezó a gritarle moviendo los brazos de manera exagerada.- ¡Pete! ¡Voltea a verme, grandísimo idiota!

Lily soltó un suspiro pero lo dejó liberar estrés en su extraña y exagerada forma. Normalmente James lo habría encontrado graciosísimo y habría empezado a gritar con él pero ya la ansiedad de saber que el momento estaba a punto de llegar empezaba a dominarlo.

No hicieron falta muchos gritos por parte de Sirius para que Peter y Remus, que habían estado charlando calmadamente en la punta de lo que parecía ser el lugar donde se sentarían los profesores, los escucharan. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó a Peter que fueran hacia ellos antes que Sirius siguiera atrayendo la atención de todo el campo.

-¿Es necesario que todo el mundo se entere de que acabas de llegar? –Le preguntó Remus a Sirius cansado.- ¿No puedes simplemente decir _hola_ como una persona normal?

-Aw, Moony, amo tu forma no directa de decir que me extrañaste. –Respondió Sirius pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.- Tranquilo, las vacaciones se acercan y podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

-Eso es lo que me temo. –Murmuró Remus con un suspiro.

-Entonces, Wormy. Cuéntame ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? –Preguntó James a su amigo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.- ¿Qué tal los…? Ya sabes, no son muy grandes, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… No, no son muy grandes… -Dijo Peter aunque no sonaba muy seguro.- Son algo así como… Eh, tamaño regular.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Lily esperanzada.

-Pues… No, en verdad no. –Admitió Peter.- Son enormes y terro… ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?

-A veces tienes que aprender cuando callar, Wormy. –Le dijo Sirius con una mirada significativa.

-Hey, solo estoy siendo honestoo.

-Ellos no te pidieron honestidad, genio. Si quieren que les mientas, les mientes y ya.

-Está bien, de todos modos ya estaba mentalizado para lo peor. –Dijo James con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Alguno habló con Harry? –Les preguntó Lily tratando de contener su angustia.- ¿Saben si está bien?

-Yo hablé con el ayer cuando vine a terminar de arreglar unas cosas. –Les contó Peter.- Le di unos, em… Unos consejos para hoy, espero que le hayan servido.

-Y yo lo vi hoy antes del desayuno. –Les informó Remus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Estaba un poco nervioso pero es lo normal, me dijo que lo tenía todo resuelto.

James y Lily soltaron un suspiro a unísono, al menos escuchar eso de la boca de Remus les daba algo de tranquilidad.

-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros asientos. –Dijo Remus separándose de Sirius.- Nos vemos después de…

-Wow, wow, Moony, detente ahí. –Le cortó Sirius viéndolo sorprendido.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A sentarme en el lado de los profesores, Sirius. –Respondió su amigo, ya sabiendo como terminaría todo.- Ahí está mi asiento y Peter tiene que volver a…

-No seas traidor, Remus. –Le cortó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.- Todos vamos a pasar por este calvario juntos, no nos dejaras.

-Por más tentadora que suene la idea, tendré que declinar…

-¿Disculpa? No recuerdo que te dijera que podías decidir.

-A veces te comportas como un niño, Sirius. Y lo lamento pero debo…

-¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenza que te vean con nosotros?

-¿Ah? No seas absurdo, solo quiero…

-Solo quieres evitar estar con tus amigos y prefieres ser un aburrido profesor, entiendo, Remus, no te…

-¡Por amor a Merlín, Remus, dile que sí para que cierre la boca! –Exclamó Lily exasperada.- Por favor, solo vamos a sentarnos.

-Bien. –Aceptó Remus a regañadientes lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sirius.

-¿Tú también vienes con nosotros, Pete? –Le preguntó James .

-Claro, ¿si no quien aguanta los lloriqueos de este? –Respondió Peter divertido viendo a Sirius de soslayo.

James rió por lo bajo y todos juntos empezaron a caminar hacia la parte de arriba donde estaban sus puestos. Lily se sentó en el último de los asientos seguida de James y de Sirius, que aun seguía sonriendo satisfecho de tener a todos sus amigos ahí, luego Remus, que lucía de mal humor por haber tenido que hacerle caso a Sirius, y de último Peter, que era al que más difícil se le empezaba a hacer ocultar sus nervios.

Aprovechando que aun había gente buscando sus asientos, James empezó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada buscando alguna cara conocida. Sonrió cuando reconoció a Ron, Hermione y Hannah sentados a varios puestos de distancia, los tres con miradas preocupadas y ansiosas, rodeados de los respectivos rojo y dorado de Gryffindor, le alegraba saber que Harry al menos los había tenido a ellos para apoyarlo durante esas semanas.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando posó la vista en el palco de los profesores y se encontró con la mirada de Snape que, para variar, parecía querer estrangularlo desde la distancia. James le mantuvo la mirada de manera desafiante sintiendo como el pecho le empezaba a borbotear con desprecio, hubiera sido mejor simplemente ignorarlo pero en ese momento prefería sentir rabia que nervios.

De repente Snape dejó de verlo para desviar la mirada hacia la derecha de James, donde estaba sentada Lily. Se tensó esperando un saludo o una sonrisa que lo hiciera terminar de perder los nervios, pero eso no pasó; lo sorprendió mucho darse cuenta de que Snape no parecía feliz, o lo que fuera que él sintiera, de ver a Lily, estaba tenso y parecía que iba a enfermarse.

James subió una ceja confundido y se volvió a ver a Lily quien estaba evitando la mirada del profesor de pociones olímpicamente.

-Hey… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó por lo bajo.- ¿Quieres…?

-Sí, todo bien. –Respondió Lily. Suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa.- Todo está como debe ser.

Eso definitivamente no lo ayudo a sentirse menos confundido y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si pasaba algo con Snivellus pero unos insistentes y fastidiosos codazos a su izquierda lo interrumpieron.

-Prongs, Prongs. –Lo llamó Sirius insistentemente.- James, mira esto…

-¿Qué rayos quieres? –Preguntó volteándose hacia él irritado.- ¿Qué miro?

-Allá, donde están los jueces. –Gruñó Sirius con la vista fija en el otro lado del campo.

James siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con los asientos donde reconoció a Dumbledore, una mujer enorme que debía ser la directora de Beauxbatons y junto a ella estaba sentado Karkarov.

-No lucía tan seguro de si mismo cuando estaba encerrado en Azkaban, ¿no? –Le susurró James con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué? Ah no, no hablo de Karkarov. Detrás de él. –Lo corrigió Sirius.- Fíjate en Crouch _._

James estaba por responderle que superara su odio hacia Crouch pero cambió de parecer cuando observó mejor al miembro del ministerio y se dio cuenta de que en verdad sí lucía bastante extraño… Bueno, más de lo normal. Tenía un aspecto diferente, había algo en su rostro que definitivamente no estaba bien, quizás era que no había ninguna emoción en este, no que Bartemius Crouch fuera el hombre más expresivo del planeta pero normalmente mostraba al menos hostilidad, esta vez no había nada.

-Tienes razón, luce extraño, como si estuviera enfermo o algo. –Le dijo James a Sirius por lo bajo para que solo él escuchara.- ¿Qué crees que le pase?

-No se pero definitivamente no es normal. –Respondió Sirius con la mirada llena de sospecha. Luego volteó a su izquierda.- Hey, Wormy, ¿sabes que le pasa a Crouch? Luce peor que de costumbre.

-Yo también lo noté cuando llegó. –Intervino Remus también mirando al frente con desconfianza.- Puede ser el estrés de tener que organizar el Torneo, pero no se…

-Es lo más probable. –Dijo Peter rápidamente, con un encogimiento de hombros.- Todos estamos igual.

-El estrés nada. –Cortó Sirius con un gruñido que parecía más propio de un perro.- ¿El sujeto tiene toda su vida siendo adicto a su maldito trabajo y de repente lo va a afectar el estrés? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Vamos, Pads, ya suenas como Ojoloco. –Rió Peter.- Viendo enemigos en todas las esquinas y eso.

-Alerta total, Wormy, no lo olvides. –Bromeó James.

Peter se rió pero Sirius y Remus siguieron viendo al palco de los jueces de manera sospechosa. James no los culpaba, también podía sentir que algo extraño ocurría pero en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era otra preocupación.

Por suerte su atención fue desviada por unas voces conocidas que iban gritando cerca de ellos.

-¡Apuestas! ¡Apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! –Iban gritando los gemelos Weasley pasando justo por el lado de ellos.- ¡Si Krum no sobrevive le devolvemos su dinero!

-Aww, James, mira son nuestros discípulos. –Le dijo Sirius, olvidando a Crouch, y fingiendo secarse una lágrima.- Me hacen sentir orgulloso.

-Hola, señores Padfoot, Wormtail y Prongs. –Los saludó uno de los gemelos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y Profesor Lupin. –Dijo el otro con más seriedad.

-Hola, muchachos. –Les respondió Remus viéndolos con recelo.- ¿La profesora McGonagall les dio permiso de hacer esto?

-Bla, bla, bla, ya vas a venir tú a arruinarnos a todos la diversión. –Se burló Sirius desestimándolo con la mano y buscando en su bolsillo por una bolsita llena de monedas.- Diez galeones a que el mocoso queda de primer lugar.

-¡Sirius! –Lo llamó Lily boquiabierta.- ¡Eso es horrible!

-Yo apuesto cinco.

-¡James! –Exclamó ella de nuevo, dándole un golpe en el brazo.- ¡No puedo creer que estés apostando la vida de nuestro hijo!

-Lily, tienes que aprender la regla básica de esto... –Le dijo James a la vez que le entregaba cinco monedas a los chicos.- No es apuesta si sabes que vas a ganar.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido. –Bufó la pelirroja.

-Tal vez pero es divertido. –Dijo Peter entregándoles cinco también.- Es una lástima que nunca tuviéramos un evento así para conseguir algo de dinero.

-Tenías todos los partidos que gané, Wormy, que más quieres. –Respondió James con arrogancia.

-¿Va a apostar, profesor Lupin? –Le preguntó uno de los gemelos con inocencia.

-Prometemos no cobrarle comisión si nos sube la calificación en el próximo ensayo. –Propuso el otro.

-Y yo les prometo que no le diré a McGonagall que están detrás de apuestas ilegales si van a sentarse en este momento. –Respondió Remus tratando de ocultar su diversión.

Los gemelos aceptaron y luego de despedirse salieron disparados a sus asientos.

-Que lindo, Moony, en el fondo siempre supe que no te habías vuelto tan amargado.

-Sirius, contigo uno aprende que batallas valen la pena pelear y cuales hay que dejar pasar.

Sirius estaba a punto de responder con algún comentario sarcástico pero fue interrumpido por alguien usando un _sonorus._ James divisó a Ludo Bagman, sentado junto a Crouch, con la varita en la mano apuntando hacia su garganta.

-¡Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos a la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos!

A esa bienvenida le siguió una oleada de gritos y aplausos de la multitud pero en los asientos cerca de él, James lo único que escuchó fueron cuatro jadeos nerviosos. Volteó a ver a Lily y se encontró con su mirada ansiosa.

Ya iba a empezar.

Le sonrió, con una calma que no sentía, y acercó su mano a la de ella para tomársela y darle un apretón tranquilizador. Lily le sonrió como pudo antes de volver la atención al campo donde acababan de meter a un enorme dragón de color azul platinado.

Bagman anunció que aquel era un Hocicorto sueco que protegería un huevo de oro que los campeones debían rescatar, cada campeón tendría un dragón diferente que había sido asignado al azar.

-¡Ahora demos la bienvenida a nuestro primer campeón, de Hogwarts: el señor Cedric Diggory!

Se escuchó el sonido de un cañón y la multitud volvió a aplaudir a la vez que un chico mayor que Harry con túnicas de color amarillo Hufflepuff salía al campo. Le dedicó un pequeño saludo a la multitud antes de enfocarse totalmente en el dragón.

Un año atrás, o sin ir tan lejos, seis meses atrás James hubiera encontrado fascinante el ver a cualquiera intentando robarle un huevo a una dragona tan espeluznante como esa, seguramente se habría divertido en grande y habría aplaudido y saltado como lo estaba haciendo la mayoría de los asistentes al evento. Pero en ese momento lo menos que estaba haciendo era disfrutar, no podía hacerlo porque ver a ese chico huir de las garras de esa criatura le recordaba que en cualquier momento Harry tendría que hacer lo mismo y si Cedric lucía pequeño e indefenso ahí, su hijo iba a parecer un gnomo.

Ya habían pasado como diez minutos y el chico había logrado esquivar a la dragona unas tres veces pero aun sin tomar el huevo. James sentía como su mano se adormecía por lo fuerte que Lily lo estaba agarrando pero debido a que él la agarraba con la misma fuerza casi ni lo sentía.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo? –Preguntó Sirius cuando Cedric se escondió detrás de una piedra y tardó un rato en salir.- No puedo ver…

Entonces se levantó de su asiento para tener mejor vista pero Remus rápidamente lo tomó por la manga de su camisa y lo obligó a sentarse.

De repente algo tras la piedra se movió pero no fue el chico sino un labrador que corrió en dirección al dragón para distraerlo.

-¡Oh, eso estaba haciendo! ¡Transformó una roca! –Exclamó James sorprendido.- ¡Que excelente! Conozco ese hechizo, solo tienes que…

-James, shhh. –Lo calló Sirius con toda la atención puesta en el campo.- Déjame ver.

-Yo sí quiero saber. –Le dijo Lily rápidamente con la voz llena de ansiedad.- ¿Qué hechizo es?

James empezó a darle una pequeña clase de Transformaciones, no porque a ella le interesara o no supiera que hechizo era sino porque ambos necesitaban esa pequeña distracción, necesitaban pensar en cualquier otra cosa al menos por un segundo.

Mientras él seguía con su explicación, el dragón se distrajo lo suficiente para que a Cedric le diera tiempo de tomar el huevo de oro pero antes de que alguien pudiera celebrar, la bestia se volvió hacia el chico y echó una llamarada de fuego azul por la nariz que por poco logró esquivar a pesar de que le dio en el hombro y parte de la mejilla.

La multitud bramó y aplaudió en voz alta a la vez que retiraban a la dragona del campo y Cedric salía con el huevo en la mano.

-¡Bien, bien! –Aplaudió Sirius ruidosamente.- ¡Uno menos!

-Uno menos. –Repitió Lily con un hilito de voz.

James trató de sentir alivio en que al menos ese chico había sobrevivido pero no fue suficiente porque sabía que no era garantía de nada.

-¡Ahora, las puntaciones!

Los jueces lanzaron números al aire con sus varitas y la suma de todos dio un total de treinta y ocho de cincuenta.

-Harry hará los cincuenta. –Dijo Sirius con seguridad.

-Con que sobreviva es más que suficiente. –Escuchó que Peter decía y James estaba más que de acuerdo.

-Pudieron darle más puntos a Cedric. –Opinó Remus.- Creo que estuvo bastante bien lo que hizo.

-Tranquilo, Moony, puedes darle puntos en su próximo examen para compensar.

A James apenas le dio tiempo de escuchar el _vete a la mierda, Sirius_ que Remus respondió porque volvió a poner su atención en el campo donde acababan de meter a otra dragona, ahora de color verde brillante y más pequeña que la anterior.

-¡Ahora demos un fuerte aplauso para la señorita Fleur Delacour!

No fue muy difícil darse cuenta de que la chica que acababa de entrar a la arena tenía que ser, por lo menos, mitad _veela,_ su cabello brillante la delataban.

-Vaya, vaya…

-Podría ser tu hija, Sirius. –Le recordó James por lo bajo.- Recuérdalo.

-Al que le gusta tener hijos en la adolescencia es a ti, Prongsy, no a mí.

Fleur tardó menos que Cedric, con un movimiento de varita un poco tembloroso pero certero conjuró un hechizo que al principio pareció no funcionar pero después de unos segundos hizo que la dragona entrara en una especie de transe y se adormeciera.

-Eso es inteligente. –Murmuró Lily.

Pero a James no le dio tiempo de responder porque cuando Fleur estaba acercándose la dragona roncó dejando salir unos finos pero peligrosos hilos de fuego por su nariz que alcanzaron las túnicas de la chica. Ella rápidamente se apartó para volver a sacar su varita, arrojar agua desde esta y apagar el fuego. Luego de eso, volvió a acercarse y finalmente pudo recoger el huevo dorado haciendo que la multitud volviera a aplaudir.

-¿Treinta y nueve? –Preguntó James cuando los jueces dieron la puntuación.- ¡Pero el hechizo de Diggory fue más complejo! Ese tipo de transformaciones requieren habilidad.

-Pero ella fue más eficiente. –Le respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros.- Además se tardó menos.

James no sabía si era porque a él le encantaba Transformaciones y le habría dado los puntos completos a quien tuviera la habilidad de hacer lo que Cedric había hecho pero le parecía bastante injusto.

El siguiente en salir fue Viktor Krum que lucía más grande que los otros dos a pesar de que su dragona lucía mucho más amenazante. Bola de Fuego Chino, era como la había anunciado Bagman, tenía escamas rojo escarlata y apena Krum salió dejó salir por su nariz una gran bola de fuego, haciéndole honor a su nombre.

Krum fue el más rápido de los tres, uso lo que parecía ser un conjuro de conjuntivitis directo a los ojos de la dragona que la dejó ciega y además la hizo chillar y retorcerse de manera dolorosa, aplastando varios de los huevos en el proceso. El chico aprovechó la oportunidad y rápidamente caminó hacia la bestia que seguía moviéndose por el dolor y exitosamente tomó su huevo.

Le dieron cuarenta puntos, la más alta hasta el momento. Solo le llevó cinco minutos pero James hubiera deseado que se tardara más porque ahora le tocaba a Harry.

Sintió como el ambiente alrededor de él se tensaba en el momento que Krum salía de la arena y removían a su dragona. Lily le tomó la mano con más fuerza y vio de reojo como metía la otra en su bolsillo, James presumía que para tomar su varita en busca de confort.

-¡Y ahora enfrentando al dragón restante: el Colacuerno Húngaro! –Exclamó Bagman.- ¡El último de nuestros campeones, también de Hogwarts: Harry Potter!

James sintió que se le bajaba la tensión cuando metieron a la dragona que Harry tendría que enfrentar, una criatura enorme con escamas negras y una cola llena de pinchos que no parecían nada suaves.

-Pero claro. –Murmuró Lily miserablemente.- Le tenía que tocar el más grande.

Harry atravesó el hueco por el que los otros tres habían entrado y James de inmediato notó en su expresión corporal que debía estar igual de aterrado a como ellos se estaban sintiendo. Tuvo que aferrarse a la mano de Lily y a su propio asiento para tratar de frenar los impulsos que le decían que se levantara y saltara al campo para ayudar a su hijo.

-Luce tan pequeño… -Dijo Lily con un hilito de voz.

-Estará bien. –Respondió James de manera automática.- Estará bien.

Tragó saliva al reparar en la manera retadora con la que los amarillos ojos de la dragona seguían a Harry. El chico dio un paso hacia delante y alzó su varita en el aire.

- _¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!_

-¿Ah? ¿Puede hacer eso? –Le preguntó Lily rápidamente.

-Claro. –Respondió James, a pesar de no tener idea.

Hubo unos momentos de tensión en los que lo único que quedó fue rezar para que Harry hubiera prestado atención en Encantamientos y supiera convocar la escoba a la perfección.

De repente se pudo ver algo volando rápidamente en dirección al campo. La Saeta se detuvo justo al lado de Harry y sin perder más tiempo, la montó y dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse en el aire.

James esbozó la sonrisa más grande que el estrés le permitió al reconocer en el rostro de Harry una tranquilidad que él mismo había sentido millones de veces.

Era esa tranquilidad que provocaba subirse a una escoba y volar, como si se pudiera dejar todos los problemas en el piso, como si en el momento que se estaba en el aire todo fuera más sencillo, te hacía sentir que eras capaz de todo.

 _Es solo un juego de Quidditch, niño, puedes hacerlo. Es solo un juego…_

Rápidamente pudo reconocer que lo que Harry estaba tratando de hacer era distraer a la dragona y alejarla del nido para poder tomar el huevo. A pesar de estar tan tenso, James no pudo evitar sentir como el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo, era la primera vez que veía a Harry volar esa escoba y no podía creer lo talentoso que era.

Claro que hubiera podido disfrutar más si la criatura no hubiera estado tan empeñada en lanzarle llamaradas de fuego a cada segundo.

Todo el campo, Sirius incluido, habían empezado a aplaudir y vitorear a Harry pero James y Lily permanecían quietos y en completa tensión, con los corazones latiéndoles a millón y esperando que todo acabara pronto; para ese momento ya ella había empezado a clavarle las uñas en la mano y James vio de reojo que se había puesto incluso más pálida y que si no dejaba de morderse el labio iba a empezar a sangrarle, pero no le dijo nada.

Entonces cuando Harry descendió para tratar de tomar el huevo, el Colacuerno abrió la boca y a pesar de que el chico logró esquivar el fuego justo a tiempo, no tuvo tanta suerte con la cola, que lo golpeó en el hombro haciendo que el corazón de James se saltara un latido.

-¡No! –Gritó Lily a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la boca.

James agradeció que decidiera soltar su varita porque de haberlo soltado a él estaba seguro de que se habría desmayado.

-¡Está bien, está bien! –Se apresuró a decirles Sirius pero parecía que quería convencerse más a él mismo que a ellos.- ¡No le pasó nada!

-Solo es un rasguño. –Agregó Remus con la voz tensa.

Incluso desde esa distancia James logró reconocer que la herida en el hombro de Harry definitivamente era más que un rasguño pero no parecía estar impidiendo su vuelo.

Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de la dragona para marearla antes de subir y empezar a gritarle cosas no entendibles debido al alboroto de la gente.

-¡Por amor a Merlín, Harry, no es momento para que te hagas su amigo solo toma el maldito huevo! –Le gritó Sirius.

-¡Tengo que decirlo: que manera tan extraordinaria de volar! –Exclamó Bagman por encima de los gritos de la multitud.- ¿Ha visto eso, señor Krum?

James estaba a punto de gritarle que cerrara su maldita boca de una vez por todas pero entonces todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sensación de euforia absoluta en el momento en que Harry se lanzó en picada hacia el nido y soltó la escoba para tomar el huevo dorado con ambas manos.

-¡Miren eso! -Gritó Bagman- ¡Nuestro campeón más joven ha sido el más rápido en coger el huevo!

El lugar estalló en aplausos y bramidos pero James y Lily no se levantaron a pesar de que se sentían más felices que todos ellos; se limitaron a soltar dos inmensos suspiros de alivio y dejarse caer en el respaldo de sus asientos, sus manos finalmente aflojaron un poco el agarre.

-Lo hizo. –Le susurró Lily con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

James le sonrió devuelta y asintió, aun sin encontrar las palabras para expresar lo aliviado y feliz que se sentía. Sintió algo húmedo queriendo brotarle del lagrimal y se apresuró a secarse los ojos.

-¡Aw, Prongsy, no llores! –Exclamó Sirius, que se había levantado de su asiento para celebrar.- ¡Bambi está bien, tranquilo!

Lily soltó una carcajada y James miró a su amigo de manera asesina pero sin poder esconder una enorme sonrisa, estaba demasiado contento. Volteó a ver a sus otros dos amigos, Remus le dedicó una enorme sonrisa alentadora que lo hizo sonreír más, no era normal ver a Remus así de feliz. Peter por su parte también sonreía solo que con el miedo aun plasmado en el rostro y un poco sudado debido al estrés.

Estaba increíblemente feliz de tenerlos ahí.

-¡Y tú no querías que le comprara la escoba! –Le dijo Sirius pasándole una mano por el cabello de manera amistosa.- ¡Ves porque nadie te hace caso! ... ¡Eh, ya van a dar los puntos!

La primera juez en dar su puntuación fue la directora de _Beauxbatons que lanzó al aire un ocho._

 _Luego le siguió Crouch que le asignó un nueve para sorpresa de James._

 _-Al menos sirve para algo. –Gruñó Sirius, aun de pie._

 _Después vino Dumbledore que también dio un nueve. Luego Ludo Bagman que le dio un diez haciendo que James se arrepintiera de querer mandarlo a callar._

De último le tocó a Karkarov que de mala gana le colocó un cuatro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuatro? –Preguntó Sirius indignado.- ¡Maldito cerdo parcializado, yo te voy a dar tu cuatro…!

-Sirius, por favor cálmate.

James dejó que Remus calmara a Sirius. En verdad las puntuaciones no le podían importar menos; claro era genial, era un total de cuarenta puntos lo que hacía que estuviera empatado en primer lugar con Krum. Pero eso se sentía como un bonus, el verdadero premio había sido ver a Harry salir sano y salvo del campo.

Se volvió hacia Lily nuevamente y sintió como el corazón empezaba a aletearle más deprisa, solo que esta vez de manera agradable, al ver la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba. James no podía explicar lo bonita que se veía cuando sonreía así, estaba seguro de que era la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto en su vida.

Entonces es un acto impulsivo subió sus manos que seguían unidas y besó la de ella con dulzura haciéndola sonrojar y soltar una risita.

-Una de tres. –Le susurró James sonriente.

-Una de tres. –Repitió Lily, feliz.

* * *

A pesar de que Madame Pomfrey le había pedido que no se moviera Harry no estaba seguro de hasta donde podía obedecer esa orden. Aun sentía la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, toda la situación había sido demasiado surreal, no podía creer que había sobrevivido y además había conseguido el huevo en casi nada de tiempo, se sentía aliviado y bastante orgulloso de si mismo.

Incapaz de permanecer sentado por más tiempo, Harry se aseguró de que Madame Pomfrey no estuviera cerca y saltó de su camilla para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera llegar se encontró con Cedric que estaba saliendo del cubículo junto a él.

-¡Hey, hola, Harry! –Lo saludó con una sonrisa.- Escuché que quedaste de primer lugar, te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien.

-Oh, no lo sabía. –Admitió Harry sintiendo como se le coloraban un poco las mejillas.- Pero gracias, tú también lo hiciste genial.

Aunque no tenía idea de cómo había logrado Cedric burlar al dragón Harry pensaba que el que hubiera sobrevivido era un buen trabajo.

-Bueno, creo que al dragón no le pareció tan genial. –Bromeó Cedric, apuntando su mejilla que tenía una pasta anaranjada, seguramente para curar la quemadura. Luego se acercó más a Harry para hablarle en susurro.- Gracias, por cierto, por… Ya sabes, haberme contado lo de los dragones.

Harry sacudió la cabeza queriendo asegurarle que no era gran cosa. En la noche que Hagrid le había mostrado de qué se trataría la primera prueba, cuando él y Hannah volvían al castillo habían visto a Karkarov caminando hacia donde tenían a los dragones; no había sido muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que el único de los campeones que no sabía a que tendría que enfrentarse sería Cedric y eso a Harry no le parecía justo, así que le había contado.

-No te preocupes. –Le aseguró Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.- Estoy seguro de que habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

-Claro y lo haré apenas tenga la oportunidad. –Respondió Cedric rápidamente.- Te debo una.

Harry no sentía que le debiera nada, después de todo Cedric lo había apoyado con McGonagall durante su pelea con el idiota Malfoy en septiembre, como mucho el que debía algo había sido Harry pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, volveré con mis padres, solo quería darte las gracias. –Dijo Cedric con una pequeña sonrisa.- Te veo por ahí, de nuevo felicitaciones.

-Igual para ti.

Cedric asintió y volvió hacia el cubículo que le habían asignado. Harry volvió a emprender su camino hacia la salida, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a donde pretendía ir, pero antes de que pudiera llegar vio entrar a sus tres amigos.

-¡Harry! –Exclamaron Hannah y Hermione a unísono.- ¡Has estado genial!

No le dieron tiempo de responderle ya que se lanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo, casi haciéndolo caer y asfixiándolo, Ron lo veía todo muy divertido aunque algo pálido.

-¡Eso fue simplemente alucinante! –Le dijo Hermione conmocionada, soltándolo.- ¡Volaste increíble y lo hiciste todo tan rápido!

-¡Fuiste el mejor, sin lugar a dudas! –Dijo Hannah aun sin soltarlo.- ¡Siempre supimos que lo lograrías!

-Claro y por eso no cerraste la boca ni un momento sobre todo lo malo que podía pasar. –Se burló Ron.

-Cállate. –Le espetó la chica.- En el fondo sabía que lo lograría, siempre se lo dije.

-Eso nunca estuvo en duda. –Agregó Hermione.- No había porque preocuparse.

Harry decidió que no iba a creerle al ver como tenía marcas de uñas en las mejillas, posiblemente por haberse pellizcado de los nervios.

-Muchísimas gracias, Hermione. –Le dijo con honestidad.- Nunca habría aprendido ese hechizo de no ser por ti.

La chica se sonrojó y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, a la vez que los ojos se le cristalizaban un poco.

-¡Hey! Nosotros también estábamos ahí. –Protestó Ron con el ceño fruncido.- Ya sabes, trayéndote cosas para que las convocaras y eso.

-¡Y dando apoyo moral! –Lo apoyó Hannah.- Y muchos ánimos.

Eso era cierto pero la verdad era que todo el crédito de enseñarle a usar correctamente el encantamiento convocador se lo llevaba Hermione; Hannah había ayudado al principio pero no era tan paciente como su amiga así que se había retirado a dar apoyo con Ron.

-Gracias a ustedes también.

Hannah sonrió satisfecha y volvió a abrazarlo una última vez antes de separarse definitivamente.

-Cedric me dijo que quedé de primero, ¿es cierto?

-¡Pero claro que es cierto! –Exclamó Ron sonriente.

-Bueno, quedaste empatado con Viktor Krum. –Le explicó Hermione.

-Pero solo porque Karkarov es un idiota y no te dio más puntos, ¡pero fuiste el mejor de los cuatro! –Continuó Ron, notablemente emocionado.- ¡Todos estaban diciendo lo genial que puedes volar! Seguro hasta Krum quedó impresionado, él también lo hizo rápido pero fue algo tosco…

Harry dejó que Ron le explicara rápidamente como les había ido a los otros tres campeones con Hermione interviniendo cuando exageraba en alguna parte. A pesar de estar prestando atención, la mente de Harry no pudo evitar divagar de vez en cuando y preguntarse si Cho lo habría visto volar y si le habría parecido tan genial como sus amigos lo describían, en serio esperaba que sí.

-¡El punto es que fuiste el mejor! –Exclamó Ron cuando terminó su relato.- Mucho mejor que Viktor, no entiendo como no se le ocurrió volar…

-Es un poco tonto. –Dijo Hannah con un encogimiento de hombros.- Seguro prefirió irse por lo más fácil.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo. –Intervino Hermione con el ceño fruncido.- Y no es tonto.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? –Preguntó Ron confundido.- Claro, ahora te agrada pero cuando te pido que me consigas un autógrafo…

-¡No estoy diciendo que me agrade! –Se apresuró a decir Hermione sonrojándose de nuevo ahora con más intensidad.- Solo que… ¡No es justo que me utilices para conseguir su autógrafo!

Mientras ellos discutían, para variar, Harry notó la sonrisita divertida que Hannah trataba infructuosamente de reprimir; la vio confundido esperando que le explicara pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza asegurándole que no pasaba nada pero él la conocía, sabía que había algo que se estaba perdiendo.

-James y Lily están allá afuera. –Dijo Hannah lo suficientemente alto para que Ron y Hermione dejaran de pelear.- Igual que los chicos.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó sin poder contener una sonrisa.- ¿Hablaron con ellos?

-No, pero los vimos desde lejos, tus papás lucían muy preocupados. –Le dijo Hermione.

-Estaban tomados de mano. –Le susurró Hannah con una sonrisa sugerente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, aquello era tan improbable que lo más seguro era que lo hubiera imaginado.

-Y creo que apostaron por ti con Fred y George. –Le contó Ron divertido.- ¡Y el profesor Lupin lo permitió! No puedo creer lo genial que es.

Harry sonrió más, él sí podía creerlo.

-Pensé que estarían aquí antes que nosotros, deben estar en camino…

-¡Los únicos que estarán en camino serán ustedes! –Dijo de repente Madame Pomfrey, mirándolos con dureza.- ¡Pero fuera de aquí! Y tú irás a tu cama, Potter, donde te dije que te quedaras.

-Los veo más tarde en la sala común. –Le dijo Harry a sus amigos.

Ellos asintieron y Hannah y Ron empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, Hermione por su parte volvió hacia él una última vez y le dio otro inmenso abrazo.

-¡En serio es un alivio que estés bien, Harry! –Chilló con la voz quebrada.

-Yo también, Hermione. –Respondió él desconcertado.- Pero no tienes que llorar.

Ella asintió rápidamente antes de darle un último apretón y salir corriendo de la carpa, con sus amigos justo detrás de ella riéndose.

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a su cubículo escoltado por Madame Pomfrey que seguía quejándose sobre los dragones y las locuras que metían al castillo. Lo obligó a recostarse y después de volver a revisar la herida en su hombro que había sanado anteriormente le ordenó no levantarse por un rato y desapareció.

El chico empezaba a preguntarse si sus padres vendrían a verlo antes de partir cuando reconoció unas voces entrando a la carpa.

-¡Ahí está mi maquina hace dinero! –Exclamó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa, caminando hacia él.- ¡Gracias, Bambi, acabas de hacernos ganar veinte galeones!

-¿Solo veinte? –Preguntó Harry pretendiendo estar decepcionado.- Pensé que tenían más confianza en mí.

-Pudimos haber ganado más pero Remus y tu madre son unos aguafiestas. –Bufó Sirius.

-Si por aguafiestas te refieres a que no creemos que la vida de Harry tiene precio, pues si lo somos. –Respondió Remus llegando junto a ellos, dedicándole una mirada severa Sirius antes de voltear hacia Harry y sonreírle.- Hiciste un trabajo estupendo, Harry, volaste como un profesional.

-¡Mejor diría yo! –Dijo James, que acababa de llegar con Lily y Peter, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡Ni Krum lo hubiera hecho tan bien! ¡Merlín, niño, estoy demasiado orgulloso de ti!

Harry le sonrió devuelta a la vez que sentía como una sensación de calidez le brotaba en el pecho. Ya Ron y las chicas le habían dicho lo mismo pero escucharlo de James significaba muchísimo más para él, estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de escucharlo decir esas palabras.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó con un hilito de voz, luego se volvió hacia Lily.- ¿Si creen que lo hice bien?

-¿Bien? Estuviste fantástico, tesoro. –Le dijo ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Hasta yo que no tengo ni idea sobre esas cosas se que volaste de maravilla…

Dijo algo más pero Harry apenas y la escuchó, su atención había sido totalmente absorbida por el hecho de que sus padres estaban, como Hannah había dicho, tomados de la mano. Parpadeó varias veces asegurándose de que no era una alucinación pero no lo era, en serio lo estaban y él no sabía por que; entendía que lo hubieran estado durante la prueba por el estrés y eso, pero en ese momento ya todo había pasado y seguían sosteniéndose de una manera tan... _Casual_ , era casi como si no se dieran cuenta, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a eso.

-Y utilizaste el encantamiento convocador muy hábilmente. –Seguía diciendo Lily cuando volvió a escucharla.- Fue muy inteligente.

-Oh, bueno Hermione me ayudó con el encantamiento. Pero fue Peter quien me dio la idea. –Volteó hacia donde él estaba parado y le sonrió.- Tus consejos me ayudaron muchísimo. En serio gracias, Peter.

La verdad era que de no haber sido por Peter, Harry nunca habría pensado en eso por si solo. El día anterior cuando se lo había conseguido ya había empezado a entrar en pánico porque solo quedaban horas para la prueba y él aun no tenía idea de que haría; por suerte Peter le había dado pistas de cómo podía usar sus habilidades sin violar las normas del Torneo y eso lo había llevado a pensar en su escoba.

-Vamos, eso no fue nada, prometí que ayudaría. –Le dijo Peter algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa.- Me alegra que estés bien, Harry.

-Aww, Wormy, siempre supe que tu aburrido trabajo en el Ministerio nos serviría de algo un día. –Dijo Sirius despeinando molestamente a su amigo.

-¿Harry?

Harry buscó la conocida aunque poco familiar voz y se encontró con Angelina Johnson, una chica de sexto de Gryffindor y capitana del equipo de Quidditch.

-Eh… Hola, Angelina. –La saludó sin poder ocultar su confusión al verla ahí.- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí, todo bien. –Le aseguró la chica con una sonrisa.- Fred y George me dijeron que estarías aquí y quise pasar a hablar contigo.

A Harry no se le ocurría nada que Angelina pudiera tener que hablar con él; ignoró como pudo los murmullos de Sirius a Remus que parecía decir algo sobre un club de admiradoras.

-¿Sobre que quieres hablar?

-Es que allá fuera… Wow, en serio volaste estupendo. –Le dijo emocionada.- Y los gemelos me comentaron hace tiempo que querías ser buscador y a nosotros nos falta uno.

Al entender por donde podía venir aquella charla el corazón de Harry volvió a acelerarse y sintió como la respiración se le atoraba en la garganta. Escuchó como James y Sirius soltaban idénticos jadeos de sorpresa pero los ignoró.

-Eh, yo… -Balbuceó Harry.- Sí bueno, yo había pensado hacer las pruebas pero…

-Bueno como cancelaron esta temporada las pruebas serán el año que viene pero me gustaría tener el equipo casi listo para entonces. –Explicó Angelina con un encogimiento de hombros.- Así que, si lo deseas, el puesto es tuyo, ¿Qué dices?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto con las palabras _el puesto es tuyo_ rezumbándole en los oídos. Se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y a pesar de que le dolió no se sentía seguro de estar despierto, eran demasiadas cosas buenas en un día… A él no le pasaba eso.

Boqueó varias veces tratando de dejar salir las palabras, consciente de que estaba quedando como un tarado pero no logró decir nada hasta que Sirius le dio un manotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Responde, pequeño idiota.

-Auch… Digo sí, claro que sí. –Respondió colorándose.- Sí quiero estar en el equipo.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Angelina.- Tal vez hagamos entrenamientos este año así que te estaré avisando, nos vemos en la sala común.

-Nos vemos. –Alcanzó a decir Harry.

Angelina se marchó luego de eso dejando a Harry atónito. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y además había sido totalmente de la nada, hubiera esperado que le pasara cualquier cosa ese día pero quedar en el equipo de Quidditch no había sido una de ellas.

-¡Harry, felicidades! –Exclamó Lily, sacándolo de su shock.- ¡Buscador! ¡Eso es grandioso!... Lo es, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Lily, lo es. –Rió Peter.- De tal palo a tal astilla.

-Vaya que sí. –Dijo Remus sonriéndole.- No todo es tan malo, Harry, ¿te das cuenta?

-¡James, si vas a llorar por favor déjame buscar una cámara! –Exclamó Sirius entre risas.

Harry volteó a ver a su padre que parecía tan en shock como él y se tensó un poco al ver que tenía los ojos le brillaban, quizás Sirius tenía razón y posiblemente si empezara a llorar.

Por suerte James logró componerse, suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-Eso… -Se aclaró la garganta tratando de que no le saliera un hilo de voz.- Eso es grandioso, Harry, felicidades.

-Em… Gracias, James.

James asintió y se le quedó viendo de manera inexpresiva. Pero después de unos segundos más de shock, pareció comprender por completo lo que acababa de pasar y su rostro se deshizo en una inmensa sonrisa orgullosa que hizo a Harry sonreír de vuelta.

-Maldita sea, niño, que genial eres. –Exclamó James riendo y pasándole una mano por el cabello de manera cariñosa.- ¡Te dije que ibas a quedar en el equipo! ¡Y ni hiciste la prueba! ¿A quien le pasa eso?

-Creo que es mejor que tú y todo, Prongs. –Comentó Sirius tratando de picarlo pero no funcionó.

-¡En verdad lo eres! ¡Eres como mil veces mejor! –Harry rió al ver las expresiones de sorpresa del resto al escuchar a James decir eso.- ¡Eres algo así como el mejor buscador de la historia!

-No creo que tanto así… -Murmuró Harry avergonzado.

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Voy a venir a todos los partidos!

-¡Genial, mas oportunidades para apostar! –Dijo Sirius juntando sus palmas.- Vas a hacerme rico, Bambi, así me gusta.

Pero seguido de eso le guiñó un ojo y Harry también pudo reconocer orgullo en su sonrisa lo que lo hizo sentir incluso mejor.

-¡Y vamos a practicar todos los días en vacaciones, compraré el maldito campo si tengo que hacerlo! –Continuó diciendo James sin dejar de sonreír.- ¡Este es el mejor día de todos! ¡Sobreviviste al dragón, quedaste de primer lugar y eres parte del equipo! ¡Niño, me declaro tu fan número uno!

Harry rió y le puso los ojos en blanco, ahora solo estaba exagerando pero estaba tan feliz que no le importó.

-Bueno, yo me conformo con que lo primero. –Le dijo Lily sonriéndole con ternura y tratando infructuosamente de peinarlo.- No sabes lo feliz que estoy, Harry.

El chico le sonrió y notó por el lenguaje corporal de su madre y por su rostro que quería abrazarlo pero se estaba debatiendo internamente si sería buena idea o no. Él soltó una risita y tomó la iniciativa, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura y abrazándola con fuerza. Lily rió por lo bajo y lo envolvió en sus brazos antes de depositar un suave beso en su cabello.

En otro momento tal vez no la habría dejado hacerlo porque estaba rodeado de muchísimas personas pero se sentía tan feliz y aliviado que no pudo importarle menos.

Había sobrevivido la primera prueba, lo había hecho bien y tal vez era por todos los cumplidos de sus amigos y de su familia pero empezaba a pensar que sí tenía posibilidades de ganar ese Torneo.

Quería hacerlo, para él eso sería como una forma de agradecerles a todas las personas en su vida que lo habían ayudado tanto, quería que se sintieran orgullosos… Quería devolverles al menos un poco de la felicidad que ellos le daban al estar a su lado.

* * *

Desde afuera de la carpa, por una ranura entre las cortinas, una persona observaba toda la escena familiar con el corazón tan pesado que sentía que en cualquier momento se le desprendería del pecho.

Severus había sabido desde el momento en que la idea le llegó a la mente que no encontraría nada bueno ahí, sabía que habría sido mejor apartarse, dejarlos estar y volver al castillo… Pero no había podido hacerlo, la rabia lo había cegado como cada vez que los veía juntos.

No podía explicar lo enfermo que se había sentido al verlo tomarse la libertad de besarle la mano, era desagradable ver como la trataba, como si ella fuera algo suyo. Había esperado que Lily se hiciera respetar, que lo alejara y le gritara pero su espera fue inútil y cuando solo la vio sonreírle y sonrojarse fue cuando supo que debía seguirlos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, espiando esa escena tan lejana a él, un momento que parecía haberle sido arrebatado. Potter no merecía estar ahí, mucho menos sus asquerosos amigos, no merecían compartir esa felicidad con ella, no habían hecho nada para ganárselo.

La amargura lo invadió cuando recordó las últimas palabras que Lily le había dedicado y que seguían atormentándolo. _No vuelvas a acercarte a mí._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la fortuna lo trataba así? No entendía porque ella siempre tenía que verlo así, en sus peores momentos, lo agarraba fuera de guardia y haciendo cosas de las que se terminaba arrepintiendo… Así la había perdido la primera vez, entonces había tenido suerte, ella lo había perdonado… Pero ahora no había necesidad de engañarse, sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Había perdido, sí, pero el único alivio que encontraba era saber que Potter tampoco había ganado, no aun, no importaba lo desesperado y baboso que actuara, Lily aun lo detestaba y Severus tenía la esperanza de que eso no cambiara.

No podía cambiar. Eso no lo iba a soportar.

* * *

 **¡Hello! He vuelto, más rápido de lo que esperaba tomando en cuenta que me atacó una crisis de inspiración y desmotivación horrible, debido a esto debo disculparme si el capítulo no quedó como esperaban, en serio al principio me costó muchísimo empezar y creo que se nota en algunas partes u.u**

 **Pero en fin, espero haber cumplido sus expectativas con respecto a la primera prueba, la segunda si me tiene más preocupada porque no se como lo solucionaré varia cosas e.e Pero ya llegaremos a eso, no me adelantaré, ¡solo espero que esto les haya gustado!**

 **Btw, se que hace varios capítulos había dicho que el capitán de Gryffindor era Oliver pero una lectora hermosa (Silvers, te veo) me recordó que él se habría graduado un año antes con Percy, como soy torpe lo había olvidado :D Pero ya lo arreglé allá y bueno aquí podemos ver que Angelina es la capitana, también se que en la historia original no lo es hasta el año que viene pero mñe, obviemos eso.**

 **Nota: me di cuenta que en este Universo Wood nunca es capitán de Harry y eso me pone triste):**

 **Estoy segura de que se me está olvidando decirles algo pero honestamente no me acuerdo así que creo que lo dejaré corto por hoy (para variar) Ojala hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo y como siempre espero leer sus críticas, ideas, headcanons y más en los reviews(L)**

 **Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí! ¡Los amo muchísimo! Son los mejores lectores del universo, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo pronto(:**


	33. A Way Out

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora.**_

 **Paula** **: ¡Holaaa! Que gusto que te haya gustado y que te este gustando el Jily, creo que todo está siendo tan natural y fluido porque se han tomado su tiempo, para conocerse de nuevo e ir perdonándose poco a poco los errores del pasado, claro que aun hay muchas cosas que aclarar pero como dices, mientras tanto están construyendo un vínculo muy fuerte. AY, que adorable es imaginar a Mar y a Sirius así como tú dices jajajaja esperemos que puedan dejar de ser tan idiotas y logren llegar a ese punto con su futuro bebé. La verdad de Mar cada vez está más cerca de saberse :$ jeje. ¡Gracias a ti por el review! Espero leerte pronto, saludos!**

 **Mariana** **: ¡Hola, bellezaa! Bueno muy contenta de que te haya gustado el capítulo y que conservara la idea original, me gusta demasiado como para cambiarla. La segunda prueba es en febrero así que primero viene la navidad que se que todos la esperan ansiosamente. JAJA honestamente yo también extraño las peleas entre James y Lily, eran divertidas de escribir pero escribirlos queriéndose me llena de feels así que jeeje, igual son ellos así que seguramente en cualquier momento vuelven a tener sus discusiones locas. Me encantó tu comentario sobre lo de Marlene, de hecho es una de las razones por las cuales quise incluir ese embarazo: es hora de que ambos maduren y que mejor forma que con un bebé? ¡GRACIAS por tu review y por tus deseos! Estamos llegando a una parte crucial de la trama y eso me motiva más jeje así que todo va por buen camino. Trataré de no tardarme tanto en el próximo para no dejarte en la espera mucho tiempo(L) Te mando un abrazo y saludos, nos leemos pronto :***

 **Rss** **: Ver a James y a Lily empezando a acercarse es algo que creo que nos llena de feels a todos*-* Y comparto contigo el amor a Sirius, ¿se puede ser tan insoportablemente hermoso? Gracia por tu review, espero leerte pronto(:**

 **Alas de tinta** **: ¡Holiiiis! Primero que todo gracias por considerar mi historia una obra de arte :$ Y gracias por todos tus cumplidos y cosas buenas que dijiste, en serio me llena de orgullo y felicidad saber que la estás disfrutando! En fin: gracias por tu review jajaja, eres un sol y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí!**

 **Holiwis123** **: ¡Hello! Que genial saber que logré transmitir toda la adrenalina que Harry sintió! Y un mini Sirius, creo que ni yo podré soportar tanta ternura sin morir en el intento jajaja. Ya pronto podrán ver su reacción ante esa noticia. Y James y Lily(L) Tienes razón a pesar de todos los errores que han cometido en el fondo todos sabemos que son almas gemelas*-* ¡Gracias por tu review! Te mandó saludos y espero leerte pronto, bye(:**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡HOLAAA! Bueno yo por aquí todo bien, igual que mi perro y no tengo novio ni novia ni nada de eso así que todo bien por ahí también JAJAJA espero que tú también estés bien, que alegría que pudiera encontrar un día libre para leer el capítulo(: Me voy a terminar creyendo eso de que es la mejor historia de todas las que sigues y que será un best seller jajaja, solo te advierto. Ahora el capítulo: Créeme que es MUY posible amar a Sirius y a Marlene y querer asesinarlos al mismo tiempo, esa es una de las características principales de todo Blackinnon JAJAJA, opino igual que tú, creo que un bebé de esos dos será cumplir todas las pesadillas de la pobre McGonagall y del resto de los profesores. Creo que es bueno que seas hombre, así no corres riesgos de cambiar tu alimentación por culpa de un embarazo JAJAJ. Umm, me gusta tu hipótesis de cómo Sirius se enterara, obvio no puedo decirte si estás en lo correcto o no, tendrás que leerlo por ti mismo más temprano que tarde! Um, bueno yo no fumo y también opino que es un vicio muy malo que trae muchos problemas de salud… Pero siempre me he imaginado a James y a Sirius fumando en su adolescencia y me gusto agregar que volvieran al hábito por el estrés; en un lado más superficial: me imagino que Sirius fumando debe verse muy sexy y me gusta la imagen. AWW, me encanta que lo quieras cada vez más, no te culpo, ese idiota se hace querer demasiado fácil. Pero bueno, sabemos como es y obviamente ante una pregunta tan profunda iba a reaccionar mal, es muy incapacitado sentimentalmente, el pobre. James y Lily en su faceta de padres preocupados nos llenan de feels a todos(L) Me encanta explotar esta parte de la historia porque en los libros obviamente no lo tuvimos y es hermoso imaginar como pudo haber sido todo): Y tienes razón en lo de las apuestas, es su forma de demostrar que confían en él y también de quitarle seriedad al asunto para relajarse jajaja. Sobre el puesto de Harry en el equipo de Gryffindor, siempre me resulto gracioso que en la historia original no tuviera que hacer la prueba para quedar (McGonagall lo vio y lo ficho de inmediato!) Y quise mantener eso aquí. Creo que Harry me sale tan tierno porque lo adoro a morir y eso se me nota demasiado jajaja): ese niño me puede en todo sentido. Muajajaa, yo también soy malvada y amo hacer sufrir a Snape, mñe, se lo merece por todo lo que hizo pasar a esos pobres niños -.- Y como dices, se respeta a la gente que lo quiere pero uno no es parte de ellos. Si James y Lily deciden dejar de ser idiotas y están juntos su cara será un poema*-*** **¡Gracias por tu review! Estuvo perfecto igual que siempre ashdsj *—* Gracias también por tu apoyo en esta historia y por siempre estar ahí esperando mis actualizaciones, te mandó un saludo ENOORME y nos leemos pronto(: Cuídate, bye!**

* * *

 **32\. A way out.**

Había llegado diciembre y con él había empezado el frío, había ido evolucionando con el paso de los días pero justo esa noche parecía que había alcanzado su punto más alto hasta ese momento. El viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que las ventanas casi desechas de aquella mansión hicieran un escándalo ensordecedor, como si ya el lugar no fuera lo suficientemente escalofriante.

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sopló tratando de que no se le durmieran los dedos, ya ni los hechizos de calentamiento estaban sirviendo. Debía ser el karma, pensó, que justamente esa noche que tenía que cumplir una misión tan poco agradable la temperatura hubiera decidido bajar tanto; sí, tal vez era el karma y no podía decir que no se lo merecía.

Tragó saliva y trató de apartar esos pensamientos, esa maldita culpa que justo en momentos como ese, cuando más necesitaba seguridad y fortaleza, parecía llegar para envolverlo y hacerlo reevaluar sus decisiones.

No había nada que reevaluar, no había de que arrepentirse, cada decisión que había tomado lo había hecho sabiendo las consecuencias que traería y quería esas consecuencias, ya casi podía tocarlas y cuando eso pasaba sentía que no había lugar para dudas. Poder, respeto, honor; estaba a punto de conseguir todas esas cosas que le habían prometido una vez y que tanto anhelaba, conseguirlas valdría la pena, sabía que sí, lo demás no importaba… Casi nunca al menos.

De nuevo, sintió la culpa querer hacerse paso en su interior queriendo opacar todos los demás sentimientos de codicia y maldad. No, casi nunca le importaba, solo cuando estaba a punto de dar golpes tan grandes como ese, cuando estaba a punto de dar otro paso en ese camino sin retorno que había emprendido tantos años atrás. Le importaba cuando pensaba en todas las vidas que iba a cambiar, todas las personas que iba a lastimar y a traicionar… Porque eran personas que le importaban. Sí, a pesar de todo el daño y las decisiones que había tomado no podía decir que no le importaran, incluso aunque se empeñara en negarlo delante de sus nuevos aliados, en el fondo él sabía la verdad.

Había aprendido a vivir con eso, al final daba lo mismo, él sabía que esos sentimientos debía dejarlos en segundo plano, tenía que sacrificarlos en orden de conseguir todo aquello que siempre había querido y estaba bien con eso. Era lo que en verdad importaba.

— ¿Estás listo?

Escuchar esa voz tan de repente lo hizo pegar un pequeño salto, del cual se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la sonrisa burlona y perversa que ocupaba el rostro de su compañero.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te asuste? —Le preguntó con malicia— Si te asustas aquí cuando estés allá vas a…

—No me asusté. —Le cortó de inmediato, tratando que no le temblara la voz— Me sorprendiste, esta casa no es precisamente el lugar para que te aparezcas tan sigilosamente.

Barty soltó una risita malévola, que como siempre le ocasionó un escalofrío, y movió su varita. Al principio no entendió que estaba haciendo pero después observó como levitaba un cuerpo inconsciente y lo dejaba caer bruscamente sobre un viejo y polvoriento sofá.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? Lo necesito despierto para poder…

—Solo lo aturdí un poco, está bien. —Respondió Barty con indiferencia— Lo único que tienes que hacer es usar un _Imperius_ y hará lo que quieras.

Asintió y observó la figura dormida del director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Tenía una expresión muy poco pacífica, casi asustada, como si temiera lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

—Sigo sin entender porque no lo haces tú. —Le susurró a Barty aunque sin despegar la mirada del otro hombre— Es tu padre, eres quien lo ha estado controlando todo este tiempo…

—No es como si pudiera aparecerme por allá sin que los Dementores me noten, idiota.

—Se supone que están muertos, no es como si…

—No tienes que hacerlo si te asusta. —Lo interrumpió esbozando nuevamente esa sonrisa maliciosa— Puedo decirle al señor que no estás dispuesto a cumplir con la tarea que te fue encomendada.

Los músculos se le agarrotaron nada más por el miedo que le causaba pensar en esa posibilidad, en lo enfadado que estaría el señor si se negaba a hacer lo que le había pedido y en como lo castigaría.

—Claro que estoy dispuesto y la realizaré. —Respondió de inmediato, obligándose a sentir la determinación que quería mostrar.

—Más te vale, no podemos permitirnos errores o todo se arruinara. —Le dijo Barty severamente— Recuerda, está en la parte más alta de la torre, máxima seguridad.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que los Dementores no se opondrán? Trabajan para el Ministerio después de todo.

—El Ministerio no puede ofrecerles todas las almas que les daremos nosotros cuando tomemos el poder. —Decía todo aquello con esa expresión desquiciada que aterraba a cualquiera— Lo recuerdan porque estuvieron de nuestro lado la última vez.

— ¿Y por que hay que sacarla a _ella?_ —Su intento de que no se le notara el miedo en esa pregunta fue inútil— Cualquier otro serviría…

—No puede ser ningún otro. —Dijo Barty empezando a impacientarse— Estamos haciendo esto porque necesitamos ayuda para reclutar a nuestros viejos aliados y nadie los conseguirá tan rápido como ella.

Sí, lo sabía, ya el señor se los había explicado y como siempre había tenido razón, solo que había guardado la esperanza de no tener que hacerse cargo de esa mujer esa noche… Ni nunca en realidad.

—Basta de preguntas, lárguense. —Posó la mirada en su padre y sonrió con sadismo y odio— ¿Estás feliz, padre? Vas a visitar tu lugar favorito en el mundo, ese al que tanto te gustaba enviar personas.

Todas sus actitudes hacia su padre destilaban un desprecio tan visceral que estaba segurísimo de que la única razón por la que no lo había matado apenas había podido escapar era porque sabía que necesitaría utilizarlo cuando volviera con el Señor Tenebroso, como habían estado haciendo.

Suspiró, sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el señor Crouch, había llegado la hora.

— _Imperio._

Crouch padre abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso de pie cuando se lo indicó, llevaba la misma expresión enferma y casi vacía que últimamente cargaba.

—No hables, solo indícale a él lo que tiene que decir. —Le dijo Barty mientras caminaban hacia la puerta— Es alguien importante del Ministerio, le creerán… Más te vale que no te arrepientas a mitad de camino.

No le respondió, abrió la puerta y salió decidido al frío de la noche, dispuesto a cumplir su tarea sin segundos pensamientos.

No iba a arrepentirse, no que no lo hubiera pensado… Pero ya estaba muy lejos de donde había empezado y volver había dejado de ser una opción.

* * *

Ese estaba siendo un sábado patético, de esos que no lo parecen, que parecen más bien un lunes por lo horribles que son. No solo porque afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros y hacía un frío infernal, el clima se estaba tomando muy en serio el inicio de diciembre, tampoco porque en lugar de estar haciendo algo divertido estaba encerrada en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea de Snape… Bueno tal vez sí era una mezcla de todas esas cosas, pero lo que peor la tenía era saber que se había peleado con Harry… _Otra vez_.

En verdad no habían peleado, solo había sido otro momento de él haciendo un comentario y ella molestándose sin necesidad. No, con necesidad pero sin explicarle nada.

Hannah sabía que tenía que calmarse, no podía seguir sobre reaccionando a cualquier cosa que Harry le dijera, sabía que si no lo hacía tarde o temprano él terminaría notando algo, tampoco era tan ciego, y además no le gustaba estar molesta con él, nunca le había gustado y ahora muchísimo menos.

Suspiró enfadada y siguió escribiendo su ensayo de mala gana. Todo había estado perfecto hasta que se habían tenido que encontrar con ese estúpido espejo en el que había visto… _Eso_. Eso que al principio la había asustado a muerte y que tanto había intentado negar, asegurarse que no significaba nada. Pero había sido en vano.

No sabía como había pasado, cuando habían nacido todos esos sentimientos. No sabía si era porque ahora estaban más juntos de lo que nunca habían estado, si eran tantos años a su lado y todo lo que habían atravesado durante estos, o tal vez era saber que él era la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo y viceversa, saber que compartían un lazo gigante que nadie podía romper… No lo sabía, solo sabía que, no importaba cuanto lo negara, recordar la imagen del espejo la hacía sentir demasiadas cosas distintas y agradables, cosas que nunca había sentido.

Y por supuesto, tenía que ir y sentirlas por su mejor amigo, estaba verdaderamente orgullosa de su manera magistral de complicarse la vida.

—Soy una estúpida. —Susurró enfadada.

— ¿Ah? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

De inmediato relajó su expresión y cerró la boca, dándose cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y recordando que no estaba sola. Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hermione que la veía confundida.

—No, estoy bien. —Respondió Hannah tratando de aparentar tranquilidad— Solo estoy como… Dispersa.

Hermione subió la ceja de manera inquisitiva pero asintió y siguió con su ensayo. Hannah intentó hacer lo mismo pero entonces la escuchó volver a hablar.

—Si estás tan molesta, deberías ir y hablar con él, debe seguir en la sala común.

Había estado deseando que ese fuera uno de esos días en los que para su amiga no existía nada tan importante como para no prestar atención total a su tarea, en serio había esperado poder evadir el tema lo más que pudiera, pensó en negar que estuviera así por eso… Pero mentir casi nunca era lo suyo.

—No creo, debe haberse ido a buscar a su cita para el baile. —Respondió Hannah con hostilidad y resentimiento en la voz— Ya viste lo emocionado que estaba por ir a preguntarle.

—Aun no sabes si será oficialmente su cita. —Dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido, pensativamente— Puede que le diga que no.

—Es lo más seguro. —Bufó ella— Tú sabes como es esa chica, toda… Toda…

— ¿Toda…?

Hannah intentó buscar alguna palabra o algo con que terminar su oración pero no pudo así que solo gruñó frustrada. Odiaba no tener nada malo que decir sobre Cho Chang.

—Toda así, como es ella.

—Yo pensé que te agradaba.

Le había agradado, nunca había hablado mucho con ella, después de todo estaba en otro año y en otra casa, pero de las pocas veces que habían coincidido podía decir que era una chica bastante agradable y dulce, le había caído bien. Claro que eso había acabado cuando Harry había empezado a babearse como un tarado por ella, al principio no había entendido por que eso le molestaba tanto pero ahora ya lo tenía más que claro.

—No es que no me agrade. —Admitió en un susurro— Es solo que…

—Que no quieres que Harry vaya con ella al baile. —Adivinó Hermione.

—Me tiene completamente sin cuidado con quien decida ir. —Soltó eso demasiado rápido y con demasiada brusquedad como para que fuera verdad— En verdad no me interesa, pero es que… Es que…

Es que había esperado, muy ingenuamente, que quisiera ir con ella.

Se sentía como una tonta, lo único que se le había pasado por la mente en el momento que McGonagall les había contado sobre el baile era la posibilidad de que fueran juntos, no tenía que ser una cita real, podían ir como amigos. Había pensado en proponerlo ella misma, había estado apunto de hacerlo pero aun no habían terminado de recibir la noticia cuando ya Harry había estado todo emocionado preguntándole como podía pedirle a Cho que lo acompañara; de más estaba decir que se le habían quitado las ganas de todo y que por eso se había molestado.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que vaya contigo?

Hannah dio un pequeño saltó en su asiento y la observó sorprendida, boqueó por un momento mientras trataba de decidir si negarlo todo o decir la verdad.

— ¿Qué? Yo no quiero que vaya conmigo. —Mintió con un bufido— Esto no se trata de eso, que te…

Se calló cuando Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada significativa. Suspiró resignada, odiaba cuando su amiga tenía razón.

— ¿Soy tan obvia? —Preguntó por lo bajo, algo preocupada.

—Para mí sí, él aun no nota nada. —Hermione se encogió de hombros y luego agregó con más severidad— Pero si no te controlas puede notar algo.

Hannah se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, haciendo una nota mental de no volver a sobre reaccionar la próxima vez que Harry le hablara de Cho… Aunque sería difícil.

— ¿En serio te gusta? —Preguntó Hermione en un susurro, viéndola algo sorprendida— ¿Desde cuando?

—Yo… No lo se. —Respondió Hannah mortificada, suspiró con pesadez— Creo que desde hace un tiempo pero no me había dado cuenta… Ni siquiera se si me gusta de verdad, puede que sea solo una fase, ¿cierto?

—Es muy posible. —Asintió su amiga con la mirada pensativa— Puede que solo estés confundida.

— ¡Exacto! Seguro es eso. Digo, es mi amigo, es normal que me guste pasar tanto tiempo con él… Y que me guste cuando vamos a caminar por los jardines, y que quiera que se siente conmigo en todas las clases… -No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa soñadora que había esbozado hasta que fue demasiado tarde— Y que últimamente me esté dando cuenta de que es muy lindo, ¿es lindo, verdad?

Borró su sonrisa en el momento que vio la expresión sorprendida y muy divertida de su amiga.

—Han, no es que yo sepa mucho sobre estas cosas… Pero eso no me suena como una fase.

Hannah gimió afligida y se golpeó la frente con la mesa varias veces.

—Soy estúpida. —Repitió con la cara en la madera— Dímelo, soy estúpida.

—No puedes juzgar tu inteligencia por un problema con un chico. —Le dijo Hermione de inmediato— Y deja de golpearte te harás un morado.

Ella le hizo caso y subió la cabeza para verla con un puchero, Hermione la miró con compresión y Hannah agradeció que no estuviera molesta por estar retrasándola en sus tareas.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con él? —Sugirió Hermione— Estoy segura de que eso ayudaría.

— ¿Y decirle que? "Harry, creo que me gustas, ¿Qué tú no sientes lo mismo? Oh está bien, ahora solo he arruinado nuestra amistad para siempre y tendré que arrojarme de la torre de astronomía, gracias por la charla."

—No seas dramática. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco— Primero, dudo que haya algo que pueda arruinar su amistad y segundo, no puedes estar segura de que no siente lo mismo hasta que le preguntes.

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza quiso nacer en el pecho de Hannah pero ella lo desapareció rápidamente, no podía permitirse hacerse ilusiones sin sentido, eso solo iba a lastimarla.

—No siente lo mismo, yo no soy una buscadora de Ravenclaw con cabello bonito. —Dijo Hannah con tono de burla— Ni siquiera se montar una escoba.

—Tu cabello también es bonito. —Le aseguró su amiga con una sonrisa— Y además no puedes compararte con ella porque Harry ni siquiera la conoce, a ti te conoce de toda la vida.

Hannah suspiró y esbozó una mueca, no sabía si eso se suponía que tenía que ser algo bueno o malo. Desde su punto de vista era un arma de doble filo.

—Y no importa si ella le dice que sí. —Determinó Hermione con firmeza— Iremos juntas y nos divertiremos… O nos quedaremos empacando para volver a casa, eso también será divertido.

—No seas ridícula, tú obviamente vas a tener con quien ir.

— ¿Yo? Pero si a mí nadie me ha invitado. Y dudo que lo hagan.

No le dio tiempo de responder porque entonces escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta junto a ellas. Subieron la mirada y Hannah tuvo que apretar los labios para reprimir la sonrisa divertida que quería aparecer en su rostro al ver quien era.

—Disculpen la interrupción. –Les dijo una voz muy grave.- Querría saberr si podía hablarr contigo, Herr-mai-oni.

A Hannah no le había costado mucho darse cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual Viktor Krum pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, solo había que fijarse en que siempre se sentaba cerca de Hermione y que la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaba a mirarla todo el rato, ni siquiera fingía estar leyendo algo.

—Eh… ¿Conmigo? —Preguntó Hermione con un hilito de voz, sonrojándose— E-es que, estamos haciendo la tarea y…

—Pero puedes seguirla haciendo. —Se apresuró a decir Hannah— Ya yo me iba, puedes sentarte aquí con ella y hablan.

Krum le dedicó lo que parecía ser una sonrisa que ella le respondió más que contenta a la vez que se ponía de pie y empezaba a guardar sus cosas, esquivando olímpicamente la mirada suplicante y algo aterrada de Hermione.

-Hannah. —La llamó entre dientes— No creo que…

—Te veo en la sala común. —Le respondió Hannah sin dejar de sonreír— Adiós, Viktor.

El chico la miró confundido y algo sorprendido ante eso, Hannah supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas actuaran tan naturalmente en su presencia; se le ocurrió que hubiera sido un buen momento para pedirle un autógrafo para Ron y que así se callara sobre el tema pero no quiso volver e interrumpirlos.

Salió de la biblioteca con una enorme sonrisa y sintiéndose verdaderamente emocionada por Hermione, sabía que iba a querer asesinarla por dejarla sola pero no pensaba quedarse y arruinar el momento; había estado segurísima de que Krum iba a querer invitarla al baile y sabía que ese sería el momento, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que su presencia ahí estaba de más.

Llegó a las escaleras y frunció los labios, pensando a donde debería ir ahora. No quería estar sola en la sala común, Harry debía estar ahí y en ese momento lo menos que quería era lidiar con él y enterarse de si ya había hablado con Cho, podía ir a buscar a Ron pero lo más probable era que estuvieran juntos y no iba a arriesgarse.

Siguió pensando en que podía hacer con su tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto piso.

De repente su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y su estómago se apretó, tragó saliva y vio de reojo hacia la entrada de ese pasillo que se conocía a la perfección pero que tenía tanto tiempo sin atravesar.

Sintió como la embargaba la nostalgia y la tristeza, hacía un año eran momentos como ese los que la llenaban de felicidad porque no tenía nada que hacer y podía pasar un rato a su lado. Se movió nerviosa en su lugar y tomó la correa de su bolso con fuerza como si esta pudiera ayudarla de alguna forma, como si aferrándose a ella pudiera vencer el hilo invisible que la jalaba hacia aquel pasillo.

Pensó que no le haría daño echar un vistazo, lo más probable era que él no estuviera ahí, así que asegurándose que no perdía nada con ir a revisar, empezó a caminar hacia ese viejo lugar de reunión.

La cosa fue que había estado tan segura de que no iba a encontrarlo ahí que cuando llegó y lo vio sentado frente a la misma ventana de siempre su mente se quedó en blanco.

Sintió como todo su valor salía corriendo lejos y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a buscarlo… Pero no había hablado con él en semanas y había estado muriendo por hacerlo, le dolía recordar como había terminado todo, no quería creer que había perdido esa amistad por completo, seguía siendo importante para ella a pesar de todo.

Y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, estaba ahí esperando verla, tal vez él también quería hablar con ella. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerla sentir más confiada y optimista, así que decidió hacerle honor a los colores de su casa y reunió valor para empezar a caminar hacia él, lentamente que era lo máximo que le permitían sus piernas.

Draco pareció sentir su presencia porque cuando ella se encontraba ya a pocos pasos, se volteó, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de que era ella. Parpadeó varias veces, como asegurándose de que fuera real. Hannah se quedó inmóvil ante su mirada, no muy segura de que tenía que decir o hacer.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —Al chico la pregunta le salió de golpe, pero ella supo que era más por la impresión que por otra cosa.

—No lo sabía. —Respondió ella, tratando de que no le temblara la voz— Yo solo… Estaba en la biblioteca y quise pasar un rato…

— ¿Por qué?

Hannah se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros, no queriendo responderle con la verdad. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo por unos segundos, Draco con sus ojos clavados en ella que hacía todo lo que podía para esquivar su mirada.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Hannah en un susurro después de varios segundos. De repente tuvo un pensamiento desagradable— ¿Estás esperando a alguien? Si quieres puedo…

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. –Respondió Draco de inmediato— Y sigo viniendo cuando tengo tiempo libre… Es agradable.

Ella asintió a la vez que sentía un poco de alivio ante su respuesta, era un tanto agradable saber que ese pequeño rinconcito del castillo seguía siendo solo de ellos.

—Tenía tiempo sin hablar contigo. —Lo escuchó susurrar— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

—Normal… Bueno, estresante. —Admitió ella con una mueca— Entre los exámenes y el Torneo puede que colapse en cualquier momento.

—Ah sí, te vi ese día, cuando la primera prueba. —Le contó el chico con el ceño fruncido— Te veías muy preocupada.

—Lo estaba. —Tuvo un escalofrío al recordar lo aterrador que había sido ver a Harry pelear con ese dragón. Entonces recordó otra cosa sobre ese día y esbozó una sonrisa amarga— Yo también te vi, con tus… _Amigos,_ llevaban pancartas muy bonitas.

A él no le fue muy difícil entender el sarcasmo en sus palabras y bajó la mirada, lucía arrepentido y eso la sorprendió; por un momento había esperado que tomara la actitud desafiante y desinteresada de la última vez que habían hablado.

—Eso… Eso no fue mi idea. –Murmuró Draco.

— ¿Cómo los botones que llevaron por días? —Preguntó ella con la voz dura— Supongo que eso tampoco fue tu idea.

—Fue solo un chiste, Hannah. —Respondió Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco— No es gran cosa.

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, empezando a arrepentirse de haber ido allí en primer lugar. Nada había cambiado, él aun seguía siendo incapaz de comprender que ese tipo de acciones no eran simples bromas, no para ella al menos.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi sala común. –Susurró Hannah empezando a darse la vuelta— Tengo tarea…

— ¡No, no, espera! —Le pidió él rápidamente— No te vayas, yo…

Se dio cuenta de que quería decirle otra cosa así que suspiró y se volvió nuevamente hacia él para mirarlo de manera interrogante; el chico suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Te he extrañado.

Escucharlo decir eso le provocó a la chica un nudo en la garganta; sintió como todo dentro de ella se ablandaba y como su labio inferior empezaba a temblarle, se lo mordió tratando de no dejar salir la oleada de emociones que acababan de invadirla. También lo había extrañado, no importaba lo molesta que estuviera.

—Nunca me buscaste. —Susurró Hannah con la voz temblorosa y sin poder ocultar lo lastimada que la hacía sentir ese hecho— Pudiste haber hablado conmigo.

—Quería hacerlo; pero siempre estabas con… -Esbozó una mueca de desagrado y no terminó la oración pero no hizo falta— Además no pensaba que quisieras escucharme.

—Claro que quería escucharte. —Se sentó junto a él en la ventana, sorprendiéndolo y experimentando un deja vu— Quería que… Quería que te disculparas.

— ¿Con quien? —Preguntó Draco con amargura— ¿Con Potter?

—No… Conmigo.

Él relajó su expresión, volvió a dedicarle una mirada arrepentida pero no le dijo nada. La frustraba que no terminara de disculparse pero sabía que con Draco tenía que ir a pasos de bebé.

—Estoy enfadada, en serio enfadadísima. —Le dijo ella con mucha honestidad— Pero eso no signifique que quiera dejarlo todo así…

—Tú fuiste la que escogió, no yo.

—Porque tú me hiciste escoger, yo no quería hacerlo, yo… -Suspiró con pesar— Yo solo quiero poder convivir con ambos, ¿es muy difícil?

—En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta: sí, lo es.

— ¿Pero por que? –Preguntó de manera insistente— ¡No entiendo por que no pueden compartir!

Se dio cuenta de que había sonado como una niña pequeña en el momento que vio como las comisuras de la boca del chico se elevaban un poco; se sonrojó pero sintió como empezaba a relajarse.

—Compartir a alguien que te importa es más difícil de lo que piensas. —Dijo él mirando por el ventanal— Me alegra que no tengas que hacerlo.

—Antes no te importaba compartirme con Ron y con Hermione. —Le recordó Hannah, empezando a esperanzarse— Es lo mismo…

—No lo es. —Le cortó Draco, volviéndose para clavar sus ojos en los de ella— Hacerlo con Potter es un millón de veces diferente.

— ¿Y no podrías hacer el intento? —No le importaba lo suplicante que le había salido esa pregunta, en ese momento necesitaba convencerlo— Yo… Yo puedo hacerlo, si quieres.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, lucía sorprendido pero Hannah lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba igual de esperanzado que ella.

—Pensé que no querías ser más mi amiga.

—Claro que quiero. —Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre la del chico de manera tierna— Sabes que eres importarte para mí… No quiero perderte.

Los hombros del chico se relajaron notablemente y dejó salir un suspiro que a ella le resultó aliviado.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Le preguntó él con una mirada recelosa, como si no quisiera creérselo— Tú… ¿Es en serio?

—No, lo decía en broma. —Rió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco— Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, Draco.

— ¿Incluso yo?

Le provocó una mezcla de pena y ternura escucharlo preguntarle eso. Con el pasar de los años Hannah había descubierto una parte de Draco que estaba llena de inseguridades y de temor a no creerse suficiente; pensaba que por eso no podía despegarse con tanta facilidad de él, quería ayudarlo a entender que era más valioso de lo que le habían hecho creer y que entendiera que era valía era debido a él y no a estúpidas creencias sobre la sangre.

—En especial tú. —Le aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

Draco suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto amarga, sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, ¿te lo he dicho?

—Demasiadas veces. —Respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros— Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Y tú no eres quien para quejarte.

—No lo estoy haciendo. —Respondió ensanchando más su sonrisa, esta vez con más sinceridad— Dime como puedo arreglarlo y lo haré.

—Pues… Puedes empezar por pedir disculpas.

— ¿A ti, no?

—Um, bueno si se las pidieras a Harry no me…

Calló en el momento que vio la mirada significativa del chico, asintió y decidió dejarlo estar, sabía que eso ya sería demasiado pedir.

—Sí, solo a mí.

—Está bien… -Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la miró a los ojos— Hannah, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Por…?

—Por todo. —Ella subió una ceja y él gruñó fastidiado pero siguió hablando— Por lo de los periódicos y las pancartas el día de la prueba, y los botones también… Aunque lo deteste, se que el idi… Que Potter es importante para ti. —Dijo aquello como si acabara de probar un jugo de calabaza podrida— Pero mi intención no era hacerte daño… Aunque se que lo hice.

Hannah sintió como el pecho se le hinchaba a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa que le ocupó todo el rostro, dejó salir un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad.

—Y lamento no haberte buscado para disculparme. —Desvío la mirada al decir eso y esbozó una mueca— Aunque en mi defensa habría sido más fácil si no te la pasaras con tantos…

—Hey, hey. —Lo interrumpió ella con una mirada de advertencia— Las disculpas no tienen sentido si vas a volver a hacer lo mismo.

—Bien. —Aceptó a regañadientes— No me seguiré metiendo con tus _amiguitos._

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó la chica esperanzada.

—Trataré de no hacerlo. —Se corrigió antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros— Pero sí, hablo en serio.

—Gracias, Draco. —Le dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

No le dio tiempo de que le respondiera ya que se acercó a él y le dio un asfixiante abrazo de esos que incomodaban al chico, por eso se sintió incluso mejor cuando, por esa vez, se lo respondió.

—No es para tanto, Hannah. —Susurró él.

— ¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó ella, separándose para aplaudir emocionada— Créeme, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día.

No pudo evitar pensar que si Harry no fuera un idiota empecinado con Cho Chang ese estaría siendo uno de los mejores días de su vida.

—Y sabes que extrañabas mi entusiasmo. —Le dijo con mucha seguridad— Así que no trates de negarlo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que confirmó lo que la chica decía.

— ¡Entonces! Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal ha estado todo?

—Nada que reportar, todo ha estado bastante aburrido. Demasiadas tareas, creo que intentan explotarnos.

— ¡Lo se! No quiero ni imaginar como será el próximo año con los TIMOS. —La chica suspiró a la vez que movía un poco el cuello tratando de soltar los nudos que tenía— Estoy aliviada de que pronto acabara este trimestre. Quiero presentar los exámenes para poder irme a mi casa, necesito descansar.

—Primero viene el súper baile de navidad. —Le recordó él con falsa emoción— No lo olvides.

—No me recuerdes esa tontería. —Bufó ella, amargándose nada más de pensarlo.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Draco, sorprendido pero notablemente divertido— ¿Escuché mal? Acaso tú, Hannah Tanner, ¿acabas de llamar _tontería_ a un evento cursi al que normalmente estarías muriendo de ganas por asistir?

—Oh, déjame en paz.

—Pues perdóname por sorprenderme, después de todo no duramos sin hablar más de un mes y ya no te reconozco.

—Que exagerado. —Murmuró sonrojándose y recordándose a si misma no ser tan obvia— Bueno es cierto, normalmente me emocionaría más, y en el fondo es así, supongo que será divertido y todo… Pero no lo se, no me tiene tan entusiasmada.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial?

Hannah esbozó una sonrisita amarga y subió las cejas con ironía. La razón especial era que el chico con el que quería ir no estaba ni remotamente interesada en invitarla… Claro que no podía decirle eso a Draco; no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría si le contaba sobre sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia Harry.

—Debe ser por que no tengo pareja. —Se limitó a decir aquello que no era del todo mentira— Supongo que todo el punto de un baile es ir con alguien y si no tienes con quien pues pierde la magia.

— ¿Tú…? ¿No tienes pareja? —Lucía verdaderamente sorprendido ante eso; ella sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa— ¿Pero que? ¿Nadie te ha invitado? No me lo creo.

—Bueno me dijeron que un chico de Hufflepuff quería invitarme y Seamus lo hizo pero…

— ¿Finnigan? —Preguntó Draco con una expresión de desagrado— ¿El…?

—Con él también aplica lo de no insultar a mis amigos. —Le cortó Hannah de manera significativa.

—El que explota cosas, era lo que iba a decir. —Se apresuró a corregirse haciéndola soltar una carcajada— Como sea, ¿le dijiste que no?

—Le dije que lo pensaría pero ya invito a Lavender así que esa opción esta descartada.

Se pateó mentalmente por haber rechazado la oferta de Seamus, lo había hecho simplemente por su infantil ilusión de que Harry la invitaría. Ahora por pensar en estupideces tendría que ir sola o no asistir en absoluto.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quién es la afortunada? —Le preguntó, tratando de desviar el foco de la conversación de ella— ¿Pansy?

—Ya quisiera ella. No, me invitó pero no acepte.

— ¿Tienes permitido hacer eso? —Preguntó Hannah fingiendo estar escandalizada— Pensé que estaban bajo un contrato mágico o algo que…

—Cierra la boca. —La interrumpió fastidiado, haciéndola reír nuevamente— ¿Entonces que? ¿No irás?

—No lo se, como al día siguiente volveos a casa iba a quedarme en el dormitorio con Hermione a empacar pero creo que ella sí tendrá con quien ir. —Se mordió el labio para no volver a sonreír de emoción por su amiga— Así que creo que solo me iré a dormir temprano y ya.

—Oh… -Dejó salir él, con una expresión pensativa— Entiendo.

Hannah frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida e interrogante.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—No importa. Era una tontería.

—No, no. Ahora me dices. —Insistió ella de manera testaruda— ¿En que pensabas?

—Nada, solo que… Bueno, como tú no irás con nadie y yo aun no tengo con quien ir… —A Hannah no se le escapó que Draco no la miraba a la cara sino que tenía la vista puesta en los jardines— Quería saber si... Em... Si querrías ir al baile conmigo...

La verdad fue que no se había esperado para nada que le pidiera aquello, estaba segura de que muchísimas Slytherin increíblemente atractivas debían estar muriéndose por ser su cita; no entendía porque iba a preferir ir con ella.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo amigos?

—Eh… Sí, claro... —Se encogió de hombros, aun sin verla— Como amigos.

De repente Hannah se encontró sonriendo emocionada y sintiéndose optimista en cuanto al baile por primera vez en varios días. Saber que Draco podía ir con cualquiera pero aun así quería ir con ella en plan de amigos la hacía sentir muy bien.

—Claro, me encantaría. —Respondió con honestidad— ¡Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo!

Draco relajó los hombros al escucharla responder y finalmente se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa que ella le respondió.

Era increíble como ese sábado le había empezado pareciendo un asco y ahora no solo se había reconciliado con uno de sus mejores amigos sino que además podría disfrutar del baile como una persona normal.

Claro que ahora quedaba contarles a sus amigos que iría con Draco, conversación que sabía no sería nada fácil ni bonita… Pero no podía negar que saber que Harry iba a molestarse por todo el asunto lo hacía todo un poquito mejor.

* * *

" _Sirius:_

 _¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? Aquí todo está volviendo a la normalidad… Bueno, más o menos, tan normal como se puede esperar, al menos ya la gente está dejando de verme como si fuera un fenómeno; por otro lado todos parecen empezar a superar el hecho de que el Cáliz arrojara mi nombre, todos menos los Slytherin pero ellos no cuentan… Bueno los de Hufflepuff también están algo molestos porque le estoy "quitando la gloria" a Cedric pero al menos toda mi casa ya me apoya, me hace sentir mejor._

 _Antes de que preguntes: no, aun no he averiguado que tengo que hacer con el huevo, lo abrí una vez y solo hizo un ruido horrible sin sentido. Tampoco he empezado a investigar formas de descifrarlo pero si Lily o Remus te preguntan diles que ya lo hice, ambos me preguntaron y tuve que mentirles, no me enorgullece pero fue el único modo de no ganarme una charla._

 _Por otro lado, te escribía porque hay algo que quiero hablar contigo… Por favor no te vayas a reír (o no me lo digas si lo haces), pensé en hablarlo con James pero es algo vergonzoso así que te preferí a ti. Verás, al parecer una de las tradiciones del Torneo es un Baile de Navidad (cursi, lo se) y según McGonagall tendré que abrirlo porque soy uno de los campeones, no tengo idea de que haré porque no se bailar pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que necesito una cita… Y hay una chica, es un año mayor que yo y está en Ravenclaw y es… Bueno es bonita y también es buscadora, le hablé una vez y creo que le agrado pero no estoy seguro si debería invitarla, no se como hacerlo, siempre anda como en grupo con sus otras amigas y no quiero hacer el ridículo. Y si decidiera hacerlo, ¿Qué debo decirle? Hannah la conoce y le pedí que me ayudara pero solo se molestó y me dejó hablando solo, no se cual es su problema._

 _En fin, solo quería saber si debería invitarla u olvidarlo y resignarme a ir solo, si tienes algún consejo en serio te lo agradecería, estoy completamente perdido en este tema._

 _Espero que estés bien, mándale saludos a Mar._

 _ATT: Harry._

 _PD: De verdad, Sirius, si te burlas juro que no volveré a escribirte ni a contarte nada."_

" _Querido Bambi:_

 _En casa todo está bastante aburrido, James ya no está estresado por la prueba y Peter está ocupado en su trabajo, así que no tengo de quien burlarme. Me alegra que todo se esté calmando por allá, Slytherin es caso perdido, no les prestes atención y Hufflepuff pues entiéndelos, en verdad sí les estás robando la poca gloria que han alcanzado en su historia, pero ser buenos es lo suyo así que no hay nada que temer._

 _No hay necesidad de darme explicaciones, Bambi, mentirles a Remus y a Lily para evitar sermones es mi especialidad desde los once años. Aunque sí te recomendaré que no dejes lo de la segunda prueba para último momento, tuviste suerte en la primera pero mejor asegurar esta, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _¡AHORA! Vayamos a la parte jugosa de tu carta… Primero que todo, me siento indignado y ofendido, ¿Cómo puedes creer que me burlaría de ti? Tienes muy mal concepto de tu padrino, Harry, me lastimas. Pero al punto: has hecho lo correcto en acudir a mí y no a James, creo que es obvio para todos que mi experiencia supera la suya por mucho, es decir mira al pobre: siete años rogando y no consiguió nada… Bueno, te consiguió a ti pero eso no es lo que quieres alcanzar. ¿Dices que es Ravenclaw? Bien, bien, entonces tienes que actuar con clase pero de manera práctica, pregúntale de directamente y sin muchas dudas, hazlo parecer algo casual y lo más importante, en serio lo más importante, es que solo preguntes una vez. No insistas, si te dicen que no es no, ten dignidad a las de Ravenclaw les gusta eso así que tal vez cambie de opinión._

 _Y por último te daré el consejo más cliché del mundo: se tú mismo, y lo digo en serio, créeme que no es algo que le sirva a todo el mundo pero a las personas como tú y yo nos funciona más que bien. Quédate tranquilo, lo más probable es que te diga que sí, ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres uno de los campeones y además eres realmente genial, en caso de que te diga que no ni te preocupes, seguro tendrás una fila de chicas esperando que las invites._

 _En cuanto a Hannah… Naturalmente te diría que está celosa pero, ¿Quién sabe? Mi experiencia me dice que las rubias están todas locas y se molestan sin necesidad y sin dar explicaciones, no puedes ganar una con ellas, Bambi, es imposible. (Antes de que preguntes: Sí, peleé con Mar pero solo porque ella es una histérica hormonal)_

 _Avísame como sale todo con tu chica y déjame saber si necesitas que te de "la charla", tu existencia demuestra que James y Lily nunca la recibieron; Remus seguramente te dirá que esperes a tener cuarenta y estoy seguro de que Peter aun cree en la cigüeña. Por ende, el más apto para decirte lo que necesitas saber soy yo._

 _Espero que todo salga bien, escríbeme si necesitas más consejos. Cuídate, mocoso._

 _ATT: Sirius._

 _PD: Acabo de darme cuenta de que la segunda es prueba es a finales de febrero, así que olvida lo que dije arriba, aun puedes ignorar todo el asunto por un rato."_

Sirius selló la carta y se acercó a la ventana donde Hedwig esperaba pacientemente luego de haber devorado los restos de sándwich que él había dejado en el desayuno.

—Nuestro niño está creciendo, Hedwig. —Le dijo a la lechuza acariciando sus plumas luego de haberle atado la carta a la pata— ¿Tú que dices? ¿Le envío instrucciones de cómo conjurar un hechizo anticonceptivo?

Hedwig sacó el pecho y dejó salir un sonidito de agrado ante las atenciones de Sirius quien rió por lo bajo ante esto; en serio le agradaba ese animalito, Remus había hecho una buena elección.

—Tienes razón, Lily nos cortara la cabeza a todos si se entera. —Se respondió a si mismo— Bien, será mejor que vuelvas, deséale suerte a mini-Prongs.

La lechuza le picó el dedo con suavidad antes de elevarse y salir volando por la ventana. Sirius la observó alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, en serio esperaba que a Harry le sirviera su carta aunque no podía pensar en lo contrario, no solo porque sus consejos eran infalibles sino porque no se imaginaba que una chica pudiera decirle que no a su ahijado, en serio era un chico genial y la que no se diera cuenta no lo merecía.

Se sentía muy complacido de que Harry hubiera decidido recurrir a él para pedirle consejos sobre chicas, aunque no entendía por que no le había escrito a James, claro que no podía culparlo por preferirlo antes que su padre. Y le estaba agradecido, leer su carta había sido lo único capaz de alegarle un poco la horrible mañana que había estado teniendo.

Borró su sonrisa y soltó uno de esos gruñidos que lo hacían pensar que había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo perro. Se dio la vuelta y sintió como el mal humor que cargaba desde la noche pasada volvía a embargarlo cuando vio el desastre que estaba hecho su cama, al menos la chica con la que había pasado la noche se había marchado antes de que se despertara porque no estaba de humor para tratar de ser amable con nadie.

De mala gana sacó su varita, con un rápido movimiento acomodó las sábanas y luego salió de su habitación, de lo contrario la amargura no se le iba a pasar.

Sirius siempre había pensado que James y él mantenían una conexión especial de la que se sentía orgulloso la mayoría de las veces, sin embargo esa mañana le resultó más irritante que sorprendente el momento en que su amigo abrió la puerta de su habitación en el mismo instante que él salía de la suya.

—Hey, Hola, Pads. —Lo saludó James con una sonrisa, el cabello más desastroso de lo normal y los anteojos torcidos— Buenos días.

El aludido bufó en respuesta, esa actitud jovial y entusiasta de su amigo no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? —Gruñó empezando a caminar hacia el salón.

Sintió la mirada contrariada de James siguiéndolo pero lo ignoró y se fue a dejar caer en el sofá bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñado.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Le preguntó James llegando junto a él.

—Me siento. —Se limitó a contestar— ¿O que parece?

— ¿Y quien va a hacerme el desayuno? —Preguntó haciendo un ridículo puchero.

—No tendrías ese problema si aprendieras a hacer algo con tus manos aparte de pasar la quaffle.

— ¿Sabes, Pads? Puedes ser una esposa muy cruel cuando estás en tus días. —Le dijo James fingiendo estar dolido por su comentario.

Aunque lo intentó, Sirius no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita, el maldito buen humor de James era demasiado contagioso.

—Vamos, dime que pasa. —Le pidió, sentándose a su lado y dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara— Te escuché llegar acompañado anoche así que no deberías estar tan amargado.

—Sí, no debería. —Respondió Sirius de mala gana, chasqueando la lengua— Pero justamente por eso es que lo estoy.

— ¿Y entonces? —Ahora James lucía verdaderamente perdido— ¿Qué le pasaba? Ah ya, no te diste cuenta de que era fea hasta esta mañana.

— ¿Qué? Disculpa pero el ciego eres tú. No, no era fea. Merlín, era totalmente lo opuesto, era una jodida diosa.

Se pateó mentalmente por haber tenido a semejante mujer en su cama por toda la noche y no haberlo disfrutado como se debe por haber estado pensando estupideces.

—No te estoy siguiendo, Pads, ¿si no era fea entonces que le pasaba? ¿Mal polvo? ¿Quiere que vuelvan a salir? ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Era un hombre! ¿Fue eso, cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Exclamó Sirius haciendo reír a su amigo— No era un hombre y fue de los mejores polvos de mi vida pero lamentablemente no pude disfrutar nada de esa mierda.

—Pues dado que no soy adivino vas a tener que decirme que tenía de malo. —Dijo James aguantando la risa— Porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

Sirius tomó aire y requirió mucho control mental lograr controlar el sonrojo que quería brotarle en las mejillas, aquello era verdaderamente vergonzoso; llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de no contarle nada… Pero era James, peores cosas suyas ya sabía.

Tomó aire y desvío la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos cuando dijera lo siguiente.

—La llamé Mar _cinco_ veces _._ —Le contó entre dientes— _Cinco_. ¡Y eso fue solo antes del sexo! Durante perdí la cuenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio que lo hizo sentir ansioso, entonces vio a su mejor amigo de reojo para darse cuenta que estaba mordiéndose el labio en un obvio intento de no echarse a reír. Se volteó hacia él de golpe y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—James, si te ríes te juro por la barba del maldito Merlín que…

— ¡No me estoy riendo, lo juro! –Se apresuró a decir James poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ocultar su diversión— Sirius, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Solo te confundiste, no es como si…

—No, eso fue más que una _confusión_. Diablos, si hubiera sido una o dos está bien, no me molestaría, ¡Pero cinco! ¿Quién se equivoca de nombre cinco veces?

—Bueno si te hace sentir mejor, yo antes solía equivocarme y llamar Lily a las chicas todo el tiempo.

Sirius soltó un jadeo ante eso y sintió como el pecho se le contraía por el terror.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy como un tú adolescente? ¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor! En todo caso lo empeora.

—Umm… Lo se, no estaba tratando de que te sintieras mejor.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de gruñir y pasarse ambas manos por el cabello en señal de frustración.

—No entiendo que mierda me está pasando. —Masculló irritado y mortificado— ¡No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza ni a ella ni a esa puta discusión!

—Oh, yo se perfectamente que te está pasando…

—No. —Le cortó Sirius a la vez que lo apuntaba con un dedo a manera de advertencia— No digas la palabra con _E._ No lo estoy, no es eso lo que me pasa.

—Pero por supuesto que es eso lo que te pasa. —James puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza— Has estado saliendo… O acostándote o lo que sea, con Mar por siglos, ahora ella decide terminar contigo y no puedes pensar en otra cosa, ¿Qué crees que sea?

— ¡Ella no…!

—Te terminó, Sirius, que lo niegues no lo cambia.

Chasqueó con la lengua pero no respondió, no lo hizo porque, aunque quisiera negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que James tenía razón. El pensamiento le provocó una punzada en el pecho que trató de ignorar.

—Yo solo intento hacer que entiendas… —Empezó a decir Sirius de manera testaruda— Que no podemos terminar si no teníamos nada.

— ¿Alguna vez te escuchas cuando hablas? —Le preguntó James viéndolo con incredulidad— Sirius, puede que ninguno de nosotros sepa que demonios pasa entre Marlene y tú… Pero definitivamente no es _nada_ y que insistas en eso te hace parecer un idiota… Bueno, uno más grande.

Por un momento Sirius quiso seguir cruzado de brazos y de manera testaruda seguir negándolo todo pero después recordó como lo había hecho sentir cuando Mar había insinuado eso mismo, que ellos no tenían nada, y soltó un suspiro resignado. Sabía que eso no era cierto, algo tenían… Solo que no sabían que.

—Esto es una mierda. —Murmuró enojado— ¿Por qué de repente quiere ponerle nombre a esto? ¡Estábamos bien, James! ¿No lo crees?

—Tal vez tú lo estabas… —Respondió su amigo con una mirada significativa— Pero recuerda que le preguntaste si a ella ya no le bastaba lo que tenían y te dijo que no.

— ¿Pero entonces que quiere? ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¡Si dejara de ser tan increíblemente orgullosa y me hablara claro yo podría…!

—Por Merlín, relájate y no te ahogues en un vaso de agua. —Le pidió James con un bufido pasándose la mano por el cabello— Estás haciendo todo esto un drama más grande de lo que es, como siempre.

— ¡La dramática es ella!

—Y por eso es que son perfectos el uno para el otro. —Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos de manera pensativa, analizando lo siguiente que diría— Bien, veamos con que podemos trabajar. La extrañas, eso ya lo tenemos claro. —Sirius abrió la boca para diferir pero James subió una mano haciéndolo callar— Tú mismo acabas de decir que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella si eso no es extrañarla nada lo es.

—Eres un idiota. —Se quedó callado por un momento pero al final respondió de golpe— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Sí, la extraño un poco!

—Sí, un poco. —Repitió James con ironía— Bien, ahora lo otro es… ¿La quieres?

Respondió con una mueca de fastidio dejando ver una calma que definitivamente no estaba sintiendo. Odiaba esa maldita pregunta.

—No estoy seguro de a que te refieres exactamente…

— ¡Merlín, Sirius! —Explotó James, haciéndolo sobresaltar— ¿Quieres a Marlene o no? Ni siquiera tú eres tan retrasado emocionalmente como para no saber que responder.

—Maldita sea, James, tú mismo lo dijiste: llevo siglos acostándome con ella. —La respuesta de Sirius salió demasiado acelerada, dejando en evidencia sus nervios— De todas las mujeres que he conocido solo ella me gusta lo suficiente como para no aburrirme, creo que eso responde tu pregunta.

— ¡Pues ve y díselo! Acabamos de dejar claro que la quieres y la extrañas, ¡Eso es todo lo que ella quiere escuchar! Díselo y acaba con tu sufrimiento.

—Dices eso como si fuera muy fácil, James. —Le espetó Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz tensa— Como si fuera simplemente ir y preguntarle por el clima. Discúlpame pero no todos tenemos la habilidad de pararnos en la mesa del comedor a gritar nuestros sentimientos.

—Hey, eso solo lo hice una vez y fue porque me obligaste tras una apuesta. —Le recordó James antes de suspirar— Se que no es fácil, no estoy diciendo que lo sea… Solo te estoy dando la solución a tu problema, Sirius, tú verás si la tomas o no.

Deseó que fuera así de sencillo, pero con Mar no lo era, nunca lo había sido.

—Ella sabe como me siento. —Murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa, después de varios segundos de analizar en silencio— Solo necesita recordarlo y ya, cuando lo haga se le pasará y volverá.

—Siempre dices eso y eres tú quien termina volviendo a ella. Pero como quieras.

Soltó una risa llena de amargura y subió las cejas con ironía; lo enfadaba lo cierta que era esa afirmación.

—No puedo creer lo complicadas que se vuelven las mujeres cuando envejecen. —Empezó a decir, hablando más consigo mismo que con James— Es ridículo que Harry esté tan preocupado, él solo tiene que tratar con una quinceañera…

— ¿Ah? ¿De que estás hablando?

—Oh, nada, nada, ignórame. —Lo desestimó con una mano, había olvidado que él no sabía de eso— Es solo que habrá un baile de navidad y quiere invitar a una chica, entonces me escribió por consejos y…

— ¿Qué?

Al principio lo confundió el tono y la expresión dolida de James al soltar esa pregunta, casi parecía que lo habían herido; pero después entendió y se sintió un tanto culpable por no haber tocado el tema con más tacto.

—Prongsy…

—Tiene dudas sobre chicas y te escribió a ti. —Dijo James boquiabierto, luciendo verdaderamente indignado y herido— ¿Por qué te escribió a ti?

—Bueno, yo soy su padrino…

— ¡¿Y yo quien soy?! ¿El vecino de enfrente? —James bufó enfadado y empezando a alzar la voz— ¡Soy su padre, pude haber ayudado! ¡Tú ni eres su padrino legal!

—Hey, tus palabras duelen, James, contrólate.

—No puedo creer que no me escribiera, ¿Por qué no me escribió?

—Tal vez prefirió a alguien con un poco más de experiencia. —Sirius se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona tratando de bajar la tensión— Por lo que él sabe todos tus logros amorosos fueron embarazar a su madre y acostarse con su jefa catorce años después.

—Oh, claro porque tú eres un experto en relaciones amorosas. —Le espetó James con ironía— Y toda la conversación que tuvimos hace menos de cinco minutos lo prueba.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No entiendo por que te contaría a ti… ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo por que te prefirió?

—Bueno no es como si necesitara mucha explicación. —Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que no disminuyó ni con la mirada asesina que James le dedicó— Solo me dijo que le daba vergüenza hablarlo contigo. Es normal, Prongs, esas no son el tipo de cosas que se le preguntan a tu padre… Obviamente yo no podría saberlo pero entiendes el punto.

—Bueno tal vez no a un padre normal y aburrido… Pero yo no soy así, yo soy diferente, soy divertido y le caigo bien. Una vez me dijo que era un padre genial, ¿lo soy, verdad?

—Que tengas que preguntarlo es una respuesta en si. —Sirius quiso seguirlo fastidiando un rato pero al ver la mirada suplicante y confundida de James no pudo evitar compadecerse de su miseria— Claro que eres un padre genial, James; pero sigues siendo su padre… Yo, en cambio, soy el tío divertido que está ahí para darte la charla.

—Ni se te ocurra hablarle de sexo a Harry, Sirius. —Le cortó James de inmediato— Aun no lo necesita, es muy joven.

— ¿Ves? Por esos comentarios anticuados es que no te cuenta nada.

— ¡Él si me cuenta cosas! —Exclamó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos de manera testaruda— Solo que no me contó esto.

Sirius soltó una risita al imaginarse que desde una perspectiva externa habría sido muy gracioso verlos a ambos con la misma pose y expresión de adolescentes malcriados.

—Aww, mi pobre esposo. —Le dijo con condescendencia, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza que pretendían ser consoladoras pero fueron más fuertes de lo necesario— ¿Quieres que te haga sentir mejor? Escoge: en la cocina o en la habitación.

—Aléjate de mí, maldito enfermo. —Exclamó James, con una expresión mitad divertida mitad fastidiada, empujándolo lejos de él y haciéndolo reír— Deja de ser tan extraño y vamos a desayunar, mucha plática profunda por hoy.

—Que suerte, pensé que me insistirías en hacerme hablar de mis sentimientos. —Fingió un escalofrío y se puso de pie— Sirve para algo y ve a recoger el periódico, iré a la cocina.

—Eres una esposa verdaderamente maltratadora, Black. —Bromeó James levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta— Te voy a denunciar, ya verás.

— ¿Y por que me denunciarías? ¿Por qué te cocino todos los días gratis o por que te he otorgado el privilegio de disfrutar de mi presencia cada día? —Esperó por una respuesta una carcajada o cualquier cosa pero nada llegó; entonces se dio cuenta de que James no parecía estar siguiéndolo— Hey, te dije que buscaras el periódico no que lo fabricaras, que estás…

Pero la pregunta se quedó a la mitad cuando se volvió hacia su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente ya había recogido el periódico y miraba la primera página con una expresión atónita y desencajada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa confundida— ¿Mal clima?

Subió la mirada del periódico para posarla en Sirius quien borró su sonrisa de inmediato al ver la expresión sombría y preocupada que había adquirido el rostro de James. Sintió como la preocupación empezaba a subirle del estómago al pecho.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —Preguntó de golpe acercándose a él— James, que…

Trató de tomar el periódico pero James lo alejó de él en un acto casi instintivo.

— ¡James! —Le gritó Sirius, empezando a enfadarse y a desesperar por tanto misterio— ¿Vas a mostrarme o tengo que maldecirte?

—Sí… Sí, lo haré solo… —Suspiró, le dedicó una mirada precavida y significativa, y le entregó el periódico— No hagas una estupidez, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius no respondió, solo resopló enojado y le arrebató el periódico de las manos con demasiada brusquedad.

Miró la primera plana y de inmediato sintió como las venas se le congelaban a la vez que un sentimiento de confusión mezclado con rabia le invadía el cuerpo.

Siempre había sabido que aquella parte de su vida era una maldición que nunca iba a abandonarlo pero en ese momento, con esa expresión desquiciada viéndolo desde la primera página del periódico sintió que todo era una cosa personal del maldito universo contra él.

* * *

Harry arrojó una piedra al lago y se quedó viendo las ondas que empezaban muy pequeñas y luego iban extendiéndose por el agua. Suspiró, lanzó otra y volvió a observarla como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo… Aunque en ese momento se sentía como si de hecho lo fuera.

—Hermione. —La llamó fastidiado— ¿Podemos volver a la sala común?

—Dame un minuto. —Respondió la chica sin despegar la mirada de su pergamino— Ya voy a terminar.

Harry suspiró cansado y se dejó caer sobre el tronco del árbol bajo el que estaban sentados, le había dicho eso unas diez veces en la última media hora y aun no parecía estar por terminar nada, así que suponía que tendrían que quedarse ahí otro rato más.

— ¿Por qué no adelantas tu tarea? —Le propuso Hermione— No te he visto empezarla en todo el fin de semana.

—La terminé antes, ya está lista.

Eso, desde luego, era una mentira. No había terminado ninguna de sus tareas y con los ánimos que cargaba no se le antojaba empezarla en ese momento, de hecho empezaba a analizar la posibilidad de fingir que estaba enfermo para no tener que ir a ninguna de sus clases del día siguiente, tal vez podía preguntarle a Sirius alguna forma de fingir fiebre o gripe… Pero si hacía eso tendría que contarle sobre su fallido intento de invitar a salir a Cho y no quería hacer eso.

Gruñó y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos en señal de frustración. Aun no podía creer que su primera vez invitando a salir a una chica hubiera salido tan mal, no entendía que había pasado, había hecho todo lo que Sirius había dicho, había actuado normal y relajado… Bueno se había puesto nervioso y había tropezado con las palabras como tres veces antes de poder expresar correctamente lo que quería pero estaba seguro de que no se había avergonzado tan brutalmente. Había hecho todo correcto, estaba seguro… Claro, no había contado con que tal vez Cho ya tuviera con quien ir.

Recordar el momento en que la chica le había dado esa explicación le provocaba una sensación muy desagradable a su estómago y hacía que la sangre se le acumulara en las mejillas, se sentía como un fracaso y saber que ahora tenía que buscar otra pareja con la que abrir el baile le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de no tener que asistir? —Preguntó con la mirada puesta en el lago frente a él— Debe existir una manera de salvarme de esto…

—No, lo creo. —Respondió la chica con sinceridad, aun escribiendo— McGonagall dijo que es una tradición importante.

—Puedo fingir que tengo viruela de dragón y no asistir. —Dijo él de manera pensativa— No pueden obligarme a ir si estoy enfermo.

—Solo tienes que buscar otra pareja, Harry. —Le dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco— Estoy segura de que alguna chica te dirá que sí.

—Yo no quiero buscar otra pareja. —Masculló Harry cruzando los brazos de manera testaruda.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres bailar solo delante de todos los colegios.

Harry tuvo un escalofrío ante el pensamiento y le dedicó una mirada asesina que ella no notó por estar muy ocupada en su tarea.

—No era necesario que me lo recordaras pero gracias.

—Oh, lo siento. —Dijo ella al darse cuenta de su poco tacto. Suspiró y dejó a un lado su pergamino para voltear a verlo— Si en serio no quieres ir supongo que podrías hablar con McGonagall, estoy segura de que entendería.

De más estaba decir que la idea no sonaba para nada atractiva; decirle a su profesora de Transformaciones que no había conseguido cita para el baile no era algo que estuviera muy emocionado por hacer.

—Creo que mejor no. —Se limitó a decir con el ceño fruncido— Tal vez deberíamos ir solo nosotros cuatro, como amigos, divertirnos y…

— ¿A que cuatro te refieres? —Le cortó Hermione con la expresión seria y levantando una ceja.

—Pues nosotros cuatro. —Respondió Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Tú, Ron, Hannah y yo…

—Ya les dije que tenía con quien ir. ¿Tampoco me crees?

Harry cerró la boca y se tensó al ver la expresión enfadada que había adquirido el rostro de su amiga. Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos derrotistas y en reproducir miserablemente la conversación que había tenido con Cho unas horas antes que había olvidado por completo la discusión que se había llevado acabo la noche anterior en la sala común.

Había empezado básicamente igual, Ron y él quejándose de que no tenían con quien ir, luego cuando Hermione había comentado que ella ya tenía pareja, Ron había hecho comentarios muy... _Ron_ , y la había hecho enfadar muchísimo.

—Sí tampoco me crees puedo dejar de hablarte también.

Realmente no sabía si creerle, no entendía como se había marchado a la biblioteca en la mañana y había regresado con una cita, para él era algo bastante impresionante. Pero cuando de hacer enfadar a Hermione se trataba él había aprendido a desarrollar más su sentido de autoconservación que Ron.

—Sí, sí, claro que te creo. —Se apresuró a responder— Solo que se me había olvidado.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con escepticismo pero al final decidió creerle y asintió, haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente aliviado.

—Entonces… —Empezó a decir Harry como quien no quiere la cosa— ¿Con quien irás?

—No te diré.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no?

—Porque se lo dirás a Ron. —Bufó Hermione, evidentemente fastidiada— Y él está comportándose como un idiota.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco; está bien, sabía que Ron había sido muy brusco y no había tenido tacto pero, ¿Cómo podía esperar que le creyeran si no decía quien era su cita? En su opinión era una razón bastante buena para desconfiar.

—Está bien, no me digas. —Se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia y tomando una piedra para arrojarla al lago— Supongo que solo seremos Ron, Hannah y yo…

—Hannah también tiene pareja.

Eso sí que lo descolocó por completo, volteó a verla con tanta rapidez que se lastimó un poco el cuello. Abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, sorprendido, esperó que ella le dijera que estaba bromeando pero no pasó.

— ¿Qué? —La pregunta le salió con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Em, ella me lo dijo. —Respondió Hermione viéndolo confundida.

— ¿Y por que no me dijo a mí? —Harry estaba consciente de lo infantil que había sonado esa pregunta pero se sentía muy indignado para que le importara— ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ¿Con quien irá?

—No lo se, no quiso decirme. —Hermione frunció el ceño y Harry pudo saber que también se sentía ofendida— Estábamos en la biblioteca, se marchó y cuando volví a verla me dijo que ya tenía con quien ir… Pero lucía muy contenta así que no insistí.

Una sensación de incomodidad le invadió el pecho al chico, no le gustaba no saber con quien iba a ir Hannah que podía ponerla tan contenta.

—Sigo sin entender por que no me habría contado.

— ¿No estaban peleados?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Respondió Harry rápidamente, irritado— Que yo sepa no. Bueno el otro día ella se molestó conmigo por no se que pero…

—Pensé que se había molestado por lo del baile. —Lo interrumpió Hermione— Porque invitarías a Cho.

—Sí, fue por eso pero sigo sin entender por que. —De repente algo se encendió en su cerebro y la vio esperanzado— ¿Tú sabes por que le molesta tanto eso?

—Eh… No, no realmente. —Murmuró la chica, esquivando su mirada— A ella no le agrada mucho Cho…

—Eso lo tengo claro. —Harry suspiro— Pero no entiendo por que, es tan agradable…

—Tal vez Hannah piensa que mereces a alguien mejor.

Eso le pareció ridículo, no podía imaginarse a nadie mejor que Cho… Quizás empezaba a exagerar pero al menos en ese momento no podía imaginarlo.

—Eso sería muy dramático incluso para ella. —Respondió Harry negando con la cabeza— Y aunque fuera eso, sería mejor que me lo dijera y que no se pusiera como una loca de repente.

—En eso si tengo que darte la razón. —Hermione lucía igual de fastidiada a como él se sentía— Pero no quiere escucharme.

—Gracias. —Le dijo, complacido al ver que estaban de acuerdo— Y también debería decirnos con quien va a ir al baile, yo le dije con quien quería ir y tú le dijiste con quien irías, ¿cierto? —Hermione asintió— Entonces no entiendo por que no nos diría… ¿Tú tienes idea de quien puede ser?

—Ni la más remota. —La chica pareció pensar en algo, lo analizó por un momento antes de aclararse la garganta y ponerse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja— Lo único que se es que no la invito quien ella quería…

— ¿Quería que alguien la invitara? —Preguntó Harry interesado, ella volvió a asentir— ¿Quién?

—Un chico que le gusta. —Se limitó a responder Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros— En serio estaba muy ilusionada con que le pidiera que fuera su cita.

— ¿A Hannah le gusta alguien? —La voz le salió dos tonos más por debajo de lo normal debido a la sorpresa que también había hecho que su corazón cayera a su estómago— ¿Quién?

—Pues obviamente no puedo decirte, Harry, es cosa de chicas.

Harry alzó los brazos con exasperación, no entendía por que le soltaba esa bomba si no iba a contarle completo. No era que fuera entrometido pero era normal que quisiera saber quien era el sujeto que le gustaba, ¡él era su mejor amigo! Se sentía en el derecho de saber.

— ¿Y como sabes que no la invitó él? Tal vez sí lo hizo…

—Naaa, no fue así… Él quiere ir con otra persona.

— ¿No quiere ir con Hannah? —Bufó, sintiéndose indignado en nombre de su amiga— ¿Por qué? ¡Si ella es grandiosa! Es graciosa y cariñosa, debe ser un idiota si no quiere ir con ella.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa un tanto divertida— Nosotras opinamos lo mismo.

—Sigo sin entender por que no me lo dijo. —Suspiró con pesadez— ¿No confía en mí?

—Claro que sí… Pero creo que espera que te des cuenta tú solo, ella es muy evidente cuando está cerca de él.

Harry repasó mentalmente todos los meses que llevaba en Hogwarts, buscó entre sus recuerdos alguna actitud extraña de Hannah que le indicara quien podía ser el chico que aparentemente le gustaba pero no encontraba nada. Se culpaba a si mismo por ser tan despistado pero también la culpaba a ella por ser tan amable con todo el mundo, así era muy difícil adivinar.

—Me rindo, no tengo idea de quien puede ser. Voy a preguntarle directamente…

— ¡No, no puedes! –Hermione gruñó frustrada y le dedicó una mirada significativa— No puedes decirle que te dije, se enfadara conmigo.

— ¡Pero…!

—No volveré a contarte nada si le dices. —Le cortó ella resulta— Tú decides.

—No estás siendo de mucha ayuda el día de hoy, Hermione. —Murmuró Harry de mala gana y algo picado.

—Al menos te dije que alguien le gustaba, confórmate. —Se encogió de hombros y empezó a recoger sus cosas— Y ya vámonos a la sala común, se está haciendo tarde.

A pesar de que no le agradó mucho que le cortara el tema solo así, decidió hacerle caso y seguirla; en poco tiempo había entendido que discutir con Hermione en ciertas ocasiones era inútil.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre, que bueno que casi es hora de cenar. —Dijo la chica mientras atravesaban los jardines hasta el castillo.

—No estoy seguro de que baje. —Respondió Harry con una mueca— No tengo muchas ganas de comer, además quiero irme a dormir…

Estaba a punto de decir que quería irse a dormir temprano para levantarse antes de la hora y hacer las tareas que le faltaban cuando su memoria se llenó de imágenes y recuerdos de la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior y que lo había despertado sudando de miedo y con la cicatriz ardiendo. El pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío.

— ¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó Hermione, viéndolo extrañada— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Nada solo… —Suspiró— Estaba pensando en una pesadilla que tuve anoche.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Harry no tuvo que voltear a verla para saber que Hermione había entendido perfectamente que no se trataba de una pesadilla normal.

— ¿Esas que…? ¿Qué nos contaste la otra vez? —Él asintió y la chica tragó saliva— Y… ¿Él estaba ahí de nuevo? En la misma casa…

—Sí, todo era igual, la misma casa, las mismas voces. —Tuvo otro escalofrío al recordar la voz de Voldemort— Sigue ahí una de las voces que me parece familiar, aunque aun no recuerdo de donde… Pero ahora había alguien más.

Eso lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que de no haber sido porque vio de reojo como Hermione se tensaba más habría pensado que no lo había escuchado.

—Era una mujer. —Siguió contándole Harry, más por la necesidad de desahogarse que por otra cosa— Y se escuchaba muy… _Feliz,_ pero era una felicidad extraña, no se, se reía mucho y era escalofriante.

No le gustaba para nada recordar la voz de la mujer de sus pesadillas, mucho menos su risa, sonaba bastante desquiciada y cada una de sus palabras estaba impregnada por una devoción enfermiza hacia Voldemort, solo recordarlo hacía a Harry sentirse enfermo.

— ¿Tú sabes algo de eso, Hermione? —Le preguntó ilusionado al pensar que tal vez su amiga podría iluminarlo un poco en todo eso— De sueños y esas cosas.

—Sabes que Adivinación nunca ha sido mi materia predilecta. —Respondió con una mueca de desagrado.

—Lo se, lo se pero, ¿no habrás leído algo? Tú lees muchísimo, algo debes saber, ¿no?

—No, Harry, lo siento. —Se lamentó la chica con honestidad— No he leído nada que pueda ser útil…. ¿Por qué no hablas con Dumbledore?

Harry hizo una mueca y ladeó de cabeza con inseguridad. Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad y el mismo director le había dicho que si seguía manteniendo esas pesadillas y le preocupaban que podía ir a verlo, pero igual Harry no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea de ir llorando con él solo porque lo asustaban un poco sus sueños; era estúpido, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Prefiero no hacerlo… Pero está bien, esas pesadillas no deben ser más que producto de mi subconsciente, no debería darles tanta importancia.

—De todas formas creo que debería ayudarte. —Decidió Hermione con firmeza— Iré a la biblioteca y veré que puedo averiguar, ¿de acuerdo?

Quiso decirle que ya él había hecho que Sirius y James buscaran algo que pudiera ayudarlo y que había sido en vano, pero supuso que un poco más de ayuda no lo dañaría.

Le sonrió con sinceridad, Hermione siempre estaba dispuesta a tenderle una mano en lo que necesitara y en serio se lo agradecía.

—Sería genial. Gracias, Hermione.

Su amiga le sonrió devuelta y siguieron con su camino hacia la sala común hablando de las tareas y los ensayos de esa semana, cualquier cosa que dispersara la atmosfera de tensión que se había creado debido al último tema.

Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y cuando Harry apenas se preparaba decir la palabra clave, el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y salió Neville.

—Hey, hola, Neville. —Lo saludó Harry con una sonrisa— ¿Qué tal está…?

Pero el chico no les respondió, apenas y les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de pasarles por un lado y caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Le preguntó a Hermione, verdaderamente confundido.

—No tengo ni idea. —Respondió la chica con la misma expresión estupefacta— Lucía algo pálido, ¿no te parece?

Harry asintió y le hizo una seña para que entrara, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por Neville, la verdad era bastante normal verlo nervioso pero había notado que esa vez lucía peor que de costumbre.

—Por fin llegan. —Les dijo Ron, acostado sobre el sofá, al verlos entrar— ¿Dónde estaban? Han estado perdidos todo el día.

—Harry, si me disculpas iré a cambiarme para la cena. —Le informó Hermione ignorando a Ron descaradamente— Te veré en el comedor.

—De acuerdo. —Respondió él moviéndose incómodamente, odiaba quedar en el medio de sus discusiones.

—Uy sí que madura. —Resopló Ron irritado mientras veía como Hermione se dirigía a las escaleras— ¿Por qué está enfadada conmigo y no contigo?

—Porque sigues haciendo preguntas como esa. —Respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros, sentándose a su lado— Oye, ¿Dónde está Hannah?

—Se fue hace como quince minutos, dijo que nos vería en la cena y que tenía que "hacer algo importante."

Harry gruñó en un acto reflejo, para ese entonces ya conocía a la perfección a donde se iba su amiga cuando daba esas excusas. De hecho se sorprendió un poco, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se había ido con él.

—Genial. —Siseó entre dientes con ironía— Y de casualidad, ¿sabes que le pasa a Neville? Lo acabamos de ver salir y lucía algo raro.

—Todo el mundo está raro hoy. —Respondió Ron con una mueca— Creo que lo que salió en El Profeta hoy provocó una crisis general de…

— ¿Qué salió en el periódico?

— ¿Qué? ¡¿No has leído?! —Preguntó su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry negó con la cabeza, en la mañana solo había tenido cabeza para digerir la carta de Sirius y prepararse para hablar con Cho y luego de que lo había hecho había estado tan molesto que se había ido a refunfuñar en distintas partes del castillo, no había tenido tiempo de revisar el periódico.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo de inmediato. —Dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que metía una mano por debajo del sofá en busca de algo— Es una maldita locura, yo aun no puedo entender como pasó.

Después de unos segundos más de búsqueda, Ron sacó una copia de El Profeta de ese día y se la entregó a Harry quien lo abrió en la primera página.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver la imagen de una mujer cuyos rasgos le resultaban ligeramente familiares. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta al leer el titular.

" _Fuga en Azkaban._

 _Se busca: Bellatrix Lestrange."_

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores! Vuelvo por aquí un poco más tarde de lo habitual y un capítulo que, honestamente, puede que no muy interesante y sobre el que tengo varios puntos que aclarar:**

 **Primero: se que muchos de ustedes me han dicho en los reviews que les gustaría ver más sobre los adultos y no tanto sobre los chicos, se que les dije que ya eso iba a empezar a cambiar y me deben estar odiando en este momento porque, nuevamente, este capítulo estuvo muy centrado en los chicos y en Hogwarts a excepción de ese momento entre James y Sirius. Quiero disculparme por esto pero les aseguro que era necesario, necesitaba dejar abierto el tema del baile de navidad y la reconciliación entre Hannah y Draco; para compensar el próximo ni vamos a pisar Hogwarts, habrá solamente Jily, Blackinnon (que se que los tiene al borde de la ansiedad) y merodeadores, además este será posiblemente el último que estará tan centrado en los chicos, creo que ya deje más que claro como está todo por allá y llegó la hora de enfocarnos casi por completo en los adultos.**

 **Segundo: Bellatrix. Okay, tengo que ser muy honesta aquí y admitir que su aparición en esta historia es principalmente un capricho mío, yo decidí arbitrariamente ignorar el canon y adelantar situaciones del quinto libro (Los Dementores cambiándose de lado y eso) porque pasa lo siguiente: yo tengo planeada esta historia hasta el final de cuarto año, hasta ahí la pensé cuando empecé y es a donde pretendo llegar, sin embargo en el transcurso de estos meses he ido pensando en la posibilidad de extenderme hasta quinto año, es algo que me hace mucha ilusión y me emociona porque en serio quisiera seguir con esta historia que me hace tan feliz compartir. Pero esto sigue siendo una idea, no es algo concreto, aun tengo que pensarlo mucho y a pesar de tener varias ideas puede que no llegue a ningún lado y efectivamente lo deje hasta el Cáliz de Fuego. Y decidí meter a Bellatrix aquí en caso de que eso pase, porque es un personaje por el que siento un amor/odio muy fuerte (odio por las razones obvias que todos sabemos) pero me encanta leerla porque siempre que está ella hay drama y pelea aseguradas, no quería perder la oportunidad de escribirla en caso de que no lleguemos hasta quinto año. Pero no estará aquí solo por capricho, todo su escape derivará en varias situaciones importantes que veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Tercero: Lo de Barty. Creo que la mayoría ya sabía que una de las voces que Harry escucha en sus sueños es la suya; aquí toda su historia si es canon, yendo a Azkaban y sus padres sacándolo y fingiendo su muerte blablabla, todo ese cuento que ya nos sabemos. Aun queda el misterio del otro mortífago que espero haber mantenido bien el misterio porque aun falta para saber concretamente quien es. Si les quedó alguna duda sobre esto díganme y les aclaro (: Si no es spoiler obviamente.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, finalmente aprendí a usar los guiones largos en Word como se habrán dado cuenta (Sí, treinta capítulos, dos años en la universidad y aun no sabía, soy todo un éxito) y me gusta más que los normales, estoy feliz por eso. De nuevo disculpen si este capítulo no les pareció gran cosa, prometo que ya el próximo pasarán cosas importantes y aparecerá un personaje que me tiene demasiado feliz de poder escribir finalmente (L) Y después de ese vendrá el baile de** _ **navidad**_ **en el cual, los alerto de una vez: Habrá mucho drama.**

 **¡Ahora sí, bellezas! Me despido hasta la próxima vez, gracias por leer, recuerden que críticas, headcanons, preguntas o lo que les ocurra me lo pueden dejar abajo en la cajita de reviews, estaré más que feliz de contestarles(L) Los adoro a morir, les mandó un beso y nos leemos pronto! :* muaaak**


	34. Friends, lovers or nothing

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Alas de tinta** **: ¡Lo siento! Siento haber hecho que Draco vaya al baile con Hannah (bueno no lo siento pero siento que no te agrade la idea) Pero como dices, es necesario para la trama así que habrá que tener paciencia, sobre si se besan o no pues no puedo revelar nada. JAJA no eres la única que quiere que Harry y James tengan una discusión tipo la que él ya tuvo con Lily, hay más personas que quieren ver el mundo arder, tranquila, James aun no supera lo de los consejos así que habrá que esperar y ver si en algún momento hablan de eso. En cuanto a Snape y a Lily, tendré que dejarte en ascuas hasta el próximo capítulo u.u sorry. ¡GRACIAS por tu review! Espero leerte pronto y te mando un inmenso abrazo bye!**

 **Prongs** **: ¡Las actualizaciones de la página están horribles! No eres la única que está teniendo problemas con eso, a mí tampoco me avisa nada e.e los odio. Supongo que lo bueno es que tuviste una buena dosis y no me extrañaste mucho(¿) Okay no. También disfruté el momento en que Harry pone a Snape en su lugar, eso nunca dejará de encantarme, y ya Lily tendrá tiempo para decirle más cosas jeje. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capi, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Nicole** **: ¡HOLIS! Me alegra muchísimo saber que te esté gustando la historia, significa mucho para mí. Como habrás notado a mí también me encantan los merodeadores y poder compartir este pedacito de historia con gente que comparte ese amor es maravilloso *-* Además de poder ver a James y a Lily como padres que creo que es algo que todos necesitamos para no sufrir tanto u.u. Y bueno Sirius y su no novia JAJAJ amé que la llamaras así, son geniales. Este capítulo estará más centrado en los adultos y el resto de la historia ya empezara a girar más en torno a ellos. ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar review! Me alegra tenerte como lectora, bienvenida y espero no decepcionarte(:**

 **Tanke** **98: ¡HELLO! Espero que estés bien, te he traído este capítulo un día antes de tu cumpleaños, ojala que no te moleste jeje. Como siempre gracias por los libros de reviews que me dejas(L) Vamos al capítulo ahora: No negaré ni afirmaré las sospechas sobre Peter, obviamente es el mayor sospechoso por lo que vimos en la historia original pero todo puede cambiar aquí, hay quienes piensan que Adam puede ser el traidor, tal vez no sea ninguno de ellos, ¿Quién sabe? Bueno, yo lo se pero no les diré aun:p Tendrán que esperar muajajaa. Me alegra que te parecía tierna toda la escena de Hannah hablando con Hermione sobre Harry JAJA fue una de mis favoritas en verdad*-* Es tan adorable, me la como. Y el rayo de alegría del capítulo anterior y de mi vida y de todo: James y Sirius que como siempre están aquí para hacernos reír con sus intentos de conversaciones profundas JAJA. Sirius reconociendo que quiere y extraña a Marlene, el único que no lo sabía era él, gracias, y por otro lado es un desubicado de primera: por supuesto que va a querer mandarle un hechizo anticonceptivo a Harry JAJAJA. Y bueno, sobre Harry y Hermione yo pienso que uno no puede decir los secretos de las demás personas, ellos deben hacerlo cuando lo crean conveniente, podemos hacer como hizo ella y dar pistas a ver si el otro lo capta jajaja. Otra de mis partes favoritas fue Harry hablando mal sobre el chico que le gusta a Hannah JAJAJ ES TAN OBTUSO! "si fuera mas lento le llevaría 90 minutos ver un programa de una hora." Me encantó JAJAJA. Y la loca de Bellatrix ha salido, no creo que estés exagerando al alarmarte, porque ya sabemos que esa mujer está loca y es capaz de cualquier cosa así que jajaja hay que temerle. Sobre la pregunta que me hiciste sobre la profecía: la verdad es que no tengo claro si cuando dice lo de "Nacido de los que lo han desafiado 3 veces" significa que en el momento de su nacimiento ya esas 3 veces habían pasado, lo más probable es que sí pero yo lo interpreté de otra forma para que esta historia tuviera sentido, aquí esas 3 veces se supone que ocurrieron en el año que transcurrió luego de que Harry naciera, ojala y que mi explicación haya tenido sentido. ¡En fin! Creo que lo cubrí todo, disculpa si me falto algo pero ando medio dormida porque ya es tarde aquí. ¡Espero que pases un excelente cumpleaños mañana domingo! Te deseo lo mejor en ese nuevo año y te mandó un abrazo ENORME, ojala y comas mucha torta(: Como siempre gracias por tu review, siempre es una felicidad inmensa leerlos, ya me acostumbré a ellos jajajaja(L) Hasta la próxima, nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 **33\. Friends, lovers or nothing.**

Desde que tenía memoria, Sirius odiaba los lunes, los lunes y las mañanas, por ende, cualquiera que lo conociera, aunque fuera un poco, sabía que el momento en que su mal humor prácticamente alcanzaba su punto de ebullición eran los lunes por la mañana.

Ese no estaba siendo la excepción, de hecho, parecía querer pasar a la historia como uno de los lunes más irritantes de toda su vida.

No solo tenía que lidiar con la ansiedad, la preocupación y la rabia de la noticia del día anterior, se le había sumado no haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y en ese momento, tener a al menos cinco funcionarios del Ministerio metidos en su departamento y en el bar revisando todo y haciéndole preguntas estúpidas. Y por supuesto, el idiota de James había escogido justo ese día para salir desde temprano y dejarlo lidiando solo con todo.

—Señor Black. —Escuchó que lo llamaba la joven Auror que le había estado intentando hacer preguntas desde hacía diez minutos. Él la ignoró— Señor Black, ¿podría responder la pregunta?

— ¿Sabes que demonios están haciendo ahí? —Preguntó Sirius con la mirada puesta en el depósito del bar— ¿Creen que está escondida entre las botellas o que?

—Señor Black, por favor.

—Digo, se que está loca pero eso no significa que sea alcohólica.

—Señor Black…

—Aunque no deberíamos sorprendernos si fuera así —Siguió diciendo Sirius, en su enésimo intento de esquivar sus preguntas— Siempre pensé que el tío Cygnus empinaba mucho el codo; no puedes culparlo claro, si yo hubiera estado casado con su mujer también…

—Señor Black, entiendo que esto sea incómodo para usted. —Lo llamó la chica, con la voz más firme aunque un poco impaciente— Pero solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo…

— ¿Qué crees que me incomode más? —Le preguntó él con hostilidad e intención, finalmente volviéndose hacia ella— ¿Qué estén volteando mi departamento y mi bar sin ninguna razón o tus preguntas ridículas?

—Mientras más rápido termine de hablar conmigo más rápido podrá volver a sus actividades. —La actitud correcta e impasible de la chica solo lo estaba irritando más— Así que si por favor pudiera responder la pregunta que le hice…

—Que tal si tú respondes primero la que yo te hice hace rato. —La interrumpió Sirius sin poder, ni querer, ocultar la molestia en su voz— Ya sabes, ayúdame y yo te ayudo.

—Ya le dije que no puedo darle información sobre otra investigación aparte a la mía…

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —A pesar de estar increíblemente cabreado logró esbozar su sonrisa más encantadora y seductora— Vamos, ellos no están escuchando, ayúdame…

Se sintió optimista ante sus posibilidades al ver como la chica lo veía sorprendida y se sonrojaba ligeramente antes de espiar de reojo a sus compañeros que en ese momento revisaban distintas partes del bar. Sirius ya estaba cantando victoria cuando ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró con la mirada puesta en su libreta— Pero como ya le dije, no tengo autorización para informarle si alguien ha ido a hablar con la señorita McKinnon…

Sirius borró su sonrisa de inmediato a la vez que gruñía enfadado y ponía los ojos en blanco, solo quería que alguien le asegurara que Mar estaba bien pero la mujer seguía empeñada en no responderle nada.

—Así que, volviendo a la pregunta: ¿Ha visto o tenido contacto con Bellatrix Lestrange últimamente?

— ¿Sabes que? De hecho sí, sí la he visto últimamente. —Mintió Sirius fingiendo haberse acordado de repente— Estuvo aquí esta mañana, pasó a saludar y nos tomamos un té; se fue a comprar algo de comer pero no debe tardar, espérala.

La Auror cerró su libreta, suspiró y le dedicó una mirada cansada y suplicante. Sirius quiso seguir en plan sarcástico y molesto pero decidió que mejor sería dejarlo, ella tenía razón, mientras más rápido terminarán ahí más rápido podría largarse a ver a Mar.

—No, no he tenido contacto con ella. —Respondió con un suspiro de resignación— No la he visto desde que la metieron a Azkaban y no tengo pensado hacerlo nunca.

—De acuerdo, ¿tiene alguna idea de a donde podría haber ido?

—Acabo de decirte que no la he visto en trece años, ¿Cómo saber a donde podría haber ido? —Bufó fastidiado— Y en serio no entiendo porque están haciéndome a mí todas estas preguntas.

—Es un procedimiento de rutina. —Dijo la chica mientras anotaba sus respuestas— Hemos hablado con todos sus familiares vivos.

El hecho de que aun lo consideraran _familiar_ de esa desquiciada lo hizo sentir enfermo.

—Entonces supongo que habrán ido a visitar a su hermana Narcissa. —Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa amarga e irónica, no esperando que le respondiera— O no, déjame adivinar, el señor Lucius Malfoy no quiere que disturben la paz de su correcta familia con estos asuntos.

—Ahora que lo menciona tenemos un escuadrón más grande que este en la mansión de los Malfoy y otro más pequeño en casa de su otra hermana…

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué puedes hablarme sobre esa investigación y no sobre la que te pedí? —Preguntó de golpe, incrédulo e indignado.

—Porque estás personas están directamente relacionadas con usted, la señorita McKinnon en cambio…

Sirius apretó la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua en orden de no dejar salir la oleada de ira que empezaba a nacerle del pecho y a bombearle en los oídos. Por mierdas como esa era que odiaba al maldito Ministerio y a sus malditas formalidades y reglas. Que no tuviera derecho a que le hablaran sobre Mar pero sí sobre sus asquerosas excusas de primas era ridículo.

—Okay, creo que eso será todo lo que responderé. —Dijo de manera cortante, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado— Gracias por venir, espero haber ayudado y si no lo hice en verdad no me interesa.

—Espere, aun no hemos…

—Linda, entiende lo siguiente. —La interrumpió él con una sonrisa condescendiente— Desearía poder ayudarlos pero la verdad no tengo ni puta idea de donde está la demente que buscan y si piensan que podría saberlo porque aparentemente somos "familia" déjame decirte que sigo esperando que alguien me pruebe que eso es verdad.

—Nosotros solo…

—Ahora voy a subir, ustedes terminarán lo que sea que creen que están investigando y se van a largar. Cierren al salir, gracias. —No le dio tiempo de responder ya que se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban al apartamento— Y por favor traten de no desordenar mucho, el dueño es un poco imbécil y le molestan esas cosas.

Subió las escaleras dando ruidosos pasos que sabían que lo hacían quedar como un niño malcriado pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para que le importara. Sabía que si James se enteraba que los había dejado solos en el bar se iba a poner intenso pero eso le pasaba por no estar ahí, él tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer y que ya había retrasado demasiado, no iba a quedarse ahí perdiendo el tiempo con esos idiotas.

Entró al departamento cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, decidido a tragar lo primero que encontrara de desayuno para luego largarse a buscar a Mar pero en el momento que puso un pie en la cocina supo que sus planes serían interrumpidos.

Al principio se sorprendió y se preocupó de verlo ahí, después de todo era un día de clases, pero después entendió por donde debía venir la cosa y gruñó fastidiado.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó de manera hostil.

—Como siempre tu hospitalidad me conmueve, Sirius. —Respondió Remus con ironía, sentado en la barra del desayuno y poniendo los ojos en blanco— Es bueno saber que soy bien recibido aquí.

—Lo eres… La mayoría del tiempo. —Dijo Sirius de mala gana sentándose a su lado— Y responde la pregunta.

—Solo pasé a saludar. —Remus se encogió de hombros— Pensé que podría desayunar contigo y con James para variar.

Sirius subió una ceja, habría creído esa ridícula excusa de no haber conocido a Remus como a la palma de su mano y a esa expresión de fingida inocencia que había puesto innumerables veces con el fin de sacarlos de problemas.

—Es lunes y tienes mocosos que atender, discúlpame por creer que eres demasiado responsable como para faltar solo para ver mi hermoso rostro.

—Dumbledore me dijo que no había problema, les dejé una asignación para no…

— ¡Córtala ya, Remus, por Merlín! —Exclamó Sirius exasperado— James te pidió que vinieras, ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? —Preguntó el aludido con falsa confusión.

—Porque tiene la impresión de que necesito alguien que me cuide de salir y hacer una estupidez y como él no puede hacerlo te pidió el favor a ti.

Remus lo miró atónito por un momento, pretendiendo no tener idea de lo que estaba hablando pero al final cambió su expresión y suspiró cansado antes de asentir.

—Vine porque comparto la misma impresión que James y honestamente no creo que sea errada.

—Por favor, ¿Qué creen que voy a hacer? —Preguntó Sirius con un gruñido, moviendo su varita para llenar la tetera con agua y luego ponerla al fuego— ¿Qué voy a recorrer el país para buscarla y matarla yo mismo?

Claro que Sirius no admitiría que ese plan no le parecía del todo retorcido, de hacerlo estaba seguro de que sus amigos lo encerrarían en su habitación encadenado a la cama.

—Solo queremos asegurarnos de que no hagas algo estúpido que en tu caso pueden ser infinidad de cosas.

— ¿Y la forma de lograrlo es mantenerme cautivo aquí hasta que la atrapen?

—No cautivo… Pero si tenerte vigilado.

—Son unos idiotas. —Le cortó entre dientes— Y no es que necesite pedirte permiso, pero tenía pensado salir en unos minutos.

— ¿A dónde? —Remus lo veía con escepticismo y alerta, como preparándose para lanzarle un _Petrificus Totalus_ si era necesario.

—Pues si en serio necesitas saber: voy a ir a ver a Mar porque quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

La verdad era que para ese momento ya había dejado de _querer_ hacerlo, había empezado a necesitarlo.

—Pensé que seguían peleados…

— ¿Y? Eso no significa que no me preocupe por ella. —Saltó Sirius de inmediato, a la defensiva— No es como si porque peleamos voy a presionar un botón y dejar de importarme lo que le pasa.

—No quería insinuar eso, relájate. —Remus le puso los ojos en blanco— Solo era un comentario. Y pensé que le habías escrito ayer y te había dicho que estaba bien.

—Yo, em… Le escribí a Lily de hecho. —Admitió, como quien no quiere la cosa— Supuse que no estaría de ánimos para responder nada y…

—Y aun siguen peleados.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio pero no lo contradijo.

—Si Lily dice que está bien es porque lo está, Sirius, te lo habría dicho de lo contrario.

—No, ella pretende estar bien. —Lo contradijo con una sonrisa amarga e irónica— Pero no lo está, nunca lo está cuando se trata de este tema.

—Bueno, tampoco podemos culparla. —Murmuró Remus con pesar en su voz y en su mirada.

Sirius asintió y se quedaron en un silencio confortable aunque cargado de preocupación.

En serio esperaba que Remus no se pusiera demasiado intenso con lo de no dejarlo salir, la ansiedad empezaba a consumirlo y si no la veía y se aseguraba con sus propios ojos de que efectivamente estaba bien acabaría por volverse loco. Lo único que le había impedido hacerlo al instante de haber leído el periódico había sido James, por supuesto que en el momento había sentido la necesidad de maldecirlo hasta el próximo siglo con tal de que lo dejara salir del departamento pero después, mucho rato después, cuando había logrado tranquilizarse, había tenido tenía que admitir que su amigo había hecho lo correcto… Muy a su pesar.

De haber salido seguramente se habría aparecido en el apartamento de Mar y la habría puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya debía estar, lo cual posiblemente habría provocado otra pelea y seguramente una muchísimo peor.

—Sabes como es Mar, Sirius. —Le susurró Remus de manera conciliadora— Va a necesitar su espacio, no la presiones.

—Ya le di un día, es más que suficiente. —Sabía que posiblemente no lo fuera pero no le interesaba. Volvió a hablar con la voz cargada de rabia— Esa enferma va a ir a buscarla y tengo que estar con ella, Remus. No voy a dejar que se le acerque.

En ese momento la tetera aviso que ya estaba lista el agua del té y aunque Sirius tomó su varita para servir, Remus le hizo una seña para que lo dejara y se levantó a hacerlo él mismo.

—Supongo que no será necesario que tengamos esta conversación de nuevo. —Le dijo Remus tomando dos tazas y sirviendo el té— Pero esto no es tu culpa, Sirius.

El aludido subió las cejas con ironía y suspiró tratando de alejar la amargura que empezaba a presionarle el pecho, siempre le pasaba cuando pensaba en aquello.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces de quien es?

—Pues definitivamente no tuya. —Insistió su amigo dedicándole una mirada significativa y pasándole una taza— No es tu culpa que Bellatrix haya decidido obsesionarse con Mar…

—Pero claro que es mi culpa. —Soltó Sirius con rabia, golpeando la taza contra la mesa y derramando un poco su contenido— Fui un idiota impulsivo y por eso Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que yo la… De que Mar es…

Suspiró con fuerza y se frotó los ojos con los dedos tratando de aliviar un poco la frustración y la impotencia que lo hacía sentir recordar los acontecimientos de esa noche ya tantos años atrás.

—Sirius, tienes muchas características que te califican como un idiota impulsivo pero cuidar a alguien que te importa no es una de ellas. —Suspiró Remus volviendo a sentarse y poniéndole azúcar a su té— Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no tuviste opción.

Tenía razón, claro, o al menos así lo sentía Sirius cada vez que recordaba la perturbadora carcajada de la Mortífaga y el chorro de luz roja que iba directo a Mar y que la habría golpeado de no haberse metido él en el medio. No se arrepentía, estaba bastante familiarizado con ese tipo de dolor como para dejar que ella lo sintiera… Pero había otras veces en las que pensaba en todo lo que había acarreado ese pequeño acto y no podía evitar cuestionarse si había hecho lo correcto.

—Voy a ir a verla, Remus. —Dijo con un tono determinado que no dejaba lugar para replicas— Puedes acompañarme o confiar en mí y dejarme ir solo, tú decides.

Remus analizó sus palabras por un momento en el que Sirius lo único que hizo fue esperar no tener que pelear con él, no estaba de ánimos para eso.

—Está bien. —Respondió su amigo finalmente, haciéndolo sentir aliviado— Iré contigo.

— ¿Qué pasó con la confianza incondicional de la amistad y todo eso? —Preguntó Sirius divertido y algo fastidiado.

—Yo confío en ti, no confío en tu capacidad de cometer idioteces. —Explicó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa— Espérame aquí, iré a ponerme algo más cómodo.

—Apresúrate o me iré sin ti.

Remus asintió, pasando completamente por alto su tono de amenaza, antes de darle un sorbo a su té y levantarse de la silla para salir de la cocina. Sirius frunció el ceño, no recordaba en que momento Remus había dejado de tomarlo en serio… O si alguna vez lo había hecho.

Suspiró con pesadez, le dio un sorbo a su taza de té e hizo una mueca de desagrado, Sirius siempre había sido más de tomar café, el sabor le gustaba más y por años había sido la excusa perfecta para evitar tomar té con su familia. Sin embargo ese día lo necesitaba si quería calmarse, la cafeína no iba a ayudar en nada a su ansiedad, en todo caso solo lo empeoraría.

Pensó en la posibilidad de en serio largarse si Remus no se apresuraba pero decidió que sería mejor esperarlo, no sabía si las cosa con Mar se pondrían extrañas y prefería estar acompañado, al menos si estaba con Remus no pelearían… _Tanto._

Entonces el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien aterrizando bruscamente en la chimenea.

De manera instintiva se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde tenía la varita, alarmándose de inmediato. Sin embargo cayó rápidamente en cuenta de que si Bellatrix pensaba irrumpir en su departamento no lo haría usando la red flu y definitivamente no cuando había al menos seis Aurores en el piso de abajo.

No obstante no tenía idea de quien podía haber llegado, James siempre entraba por la puerta principal y además aun no era hora de que regresara. Estaba a punto de salir para revisar cuando escuchó un golpe seguido de algo cayendo al piso y partiéndose.

— ¡Lo siento! —Exclamó una voz que reconoció al instante— ¡Yo lo arreglo, no hay problema!

Sirius bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Al igual que como había pasado con Remus, en cualquier otro momento habría estado encantado de escucharla llegar pero ese día no.

—Todo bien, solo era un florero viejo pero ya lo reparé. —Dijo su prima entrando a la cocina y quitándose las cenizas de la ropa— En serio no entiendo porque tienen cosas cerca de la chimenea, provocan accidentes.

—Yo no entiendo como es que rompes algo cada vez que vienes a visitar. —Respondió él sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisita burlona— Y si no tuvieras dos pies izquierdos no ocurrirían accidentes.

— ¡Yo no tengo dos pies izquierdos! —Se defendió la chica— Solo tengo un pequeño problema de coordinación.

—Cierto, se llama: torpeza. —Se burló Sirius antes de suspirar— ¿Qué haces aquí, Nymphadora?

—No me llames así. Que difícil. —Le cortó Tonks frunciendo el ceño, indignada.

— ¿Por qué no? Es un nombre precioso.

Tonks le dedicó una mirada asesina a la vez que su rostro se enrojecía hasta casi confundirse con su cabello rosado. Sirius subió las manos en señal de paz, no la culpaba por preferir usar su apellido, Nymphadora era un nombre ridículo, la llamaba así solo porque era divertido molestarla.

—No me gusta tu actitud, Sirius. —Le dijo ella sentándose en la silla que Remus había ocupado unos minutos antes— Estás como irritado.

—Disculpa si los eventos recientes no me tienen saltando de felicidad. —Respondió con amargura y fastidio— Y no me has respondido que haces aquí.

—Solo decidí pasar a saludar. —Se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa— Tenía tiempo sin visitarte.

—Wow, que coincidencia, hoy todos han decidido venir a saludarme.

— ¿A que te refieres con todos? —Lo miraba confundida y su expresión se acentuó más cuando vio la otra taza de té humeante— ¿Está James aquí?

Sirius estuvo a punto de corregirla pero cambió de opinión y decidió ignorar su pregunta, tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo pero solo para ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

—Entonces, viniste solo a saludar. —Dijo, cambiando el tema con toda la intención del mundo— Pensé que estarías trabajando y ayudando a buscar a tu _querida_ tía.

—Ojala. —Bufó la chica quitándose un mechón de cabello rosa del rostro— No he podido ir a la oficina, no se ni como logré venir para acá, ayer papá se puso todo paranoico y no quería dejarme salir, y esta mañana tuve que quedarme a responder un montón de preguntas… Que solo lo pusieron peor.

—Para acá también vinieron, revisaron la casa y el bar. —Recordó con una mueca de disgusto, esperaba que ya se hubieran ido— Desearía que te hubieran enviado a ti, la que me hizo las preguntas era un puto fastidio… Creo que tenía tu edad, por cierto, tal vez la conoces. Morena, cabello corto, Cindy… Candy…

— ¡Oh, Cinthia! Uy sí, se graduó conmigo, es _tan_ aburrida. Toda seria y fastidiosa, no le agrado mucho pero eso es porque tengo sentido del humor y una vez le jugué una pequeña bromita que creo que no superó.

—Es reconfortante saber que pasaste tu entrenamiento de Auror haciéndole bromas a la gente, muy disciplinado de tu parte. —Dijo Sirius con una risa, la primera sincera del día; Tonks siempre encontraba la manera de divertirlo. Pero luego recordó por que ella estaba ahí y suspiró con pesadez— ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Bien… Bueno un poco nerviosa, pero está más tranquila que papá. —Le contó con una mirada un tanto preocupada— Aunque creo que es solo para no asustarlo porque tampoco quería que dejara la casa, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Bueno, ella… —Se aclaró la garganta y se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja— De hecho es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, me pidió que viniera a asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Sirius gruñó fastidiado y puso los ojos en blanco, empezaba a hartarlo que todos creyeran que necesitaba una niñera.

—Y yo pensé que en serio habías venido a saludar…

— ¡Lo hice! A saludar y a asegurarme de que no te hubieras metido en problemas.

—Pues como habrás visto no lo he hecho, así que ve y dile a Andy que lamentablemente en la próxima reunión de los Black solo estaremos nosotros tres.

—De una vez te adelanto que te responderá. —Transformó su rostro para que se pareciera al de su madre e imitó su voz— Ya yo no soy una Black pero que gracias por la invitación, querido.

Sirius soltó una risita amarga ante eso, siempre le había envidado a Andrómeda su suerte al poder casarse y cambiarse de apellido. Él en cambio tendría que cargar con ese yugo hasta la muerte.

—Tu madre no tiene la nariz tan larga, estás perdiendo habilidades.

—He vivido con ella toda mi vida no quieras corregirme su apariencia. —Respondió con arrogancia, volviendo a adquirir su aspecto normal— Oye, ¿has hablado con la tía Marlene?

—Tonks, no tienes que llamarla así. —Dijo exasperado— Nunca has tenido que hacerlo.

—Ya se pero me acostumbré. —Respondió divertida con un encogimiento de hombros— Siempre me decía que le dijera así.

—Te lo dijo solo una vez y nunca lo superaste.

Y solo esa vez de Mar acompañándolo a cuidarla cuando tenía como seis años había bastado para que las dos crearan una especie de lazo que consistía únicamente en molestarlo a él, empezando por todo el asunto de "Tía Marlene". Ambas eran ridículas.

—Y en todo caso, ¿no deberías decirme tío a mí?

—Naa, tú no pareces tío de nadie. Además Mar es más divertida y me cae mejor que tú.

—A todos nos cae mejor que él.

Como había esperado, no decirle a Tonks de quien era en verdad la taza valió mucho la pena.

Ella reconoció la voz de inmediato lo que provocó tres cosas: que se sonrojara, que pegara un salto en su silla y que al intentar levantarse se enredara con sus propios pies y trastabillara un poco, por suerte logró estabilizarse pero eso no evitó que Sirius soltara una liberadora carcajada.

— ¡Remus! Em… Hola. —Lo saludó con un hilo de voz y una enorme sonrisa— No sabía que estabas aquí.

Le dedicó a Sirius una mirada asesina de reojo pero él solo sonrió con diversión e inocencia.

—Hola, Tonks. —Remus le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa más amable de la acostumbrada, al menos así lo percibió Sirius— ¿Sirius no te dijo que estaba aquí?

—No, no lo hizo. —Sirius pensó que debía estarlo odiando en ese momento pero no le importó en lo más mínimo— ¡Oh! Entonces esta taza de té es tuya, creo que se enfrío un poco, déjame calentarla.

—No es necesario, no te molestes…

—No es molestia, en serio, yo… —Se volvió para tomar la taza con un movimiento torpe de su brazo que la hizo volcarla, derramando todo el líquido y quebrándole un pedazo— ¡Demonios, demonios! ¡Ya lo limpio!

—No hay necesidad de ponernos nerviosos, Tonks, tranquila. —Rió Sirius.

La chica le dedicó una mirada asesina y suplicante a la que decidió hacer caso, ya se había divertido lo suficiente, al menos como para relajarse.

—Está bien, déjame. —Se ofreció Remus que había visto toda la escena con una sonrisa divertida, sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento limpió el té de la mesa— La taza podemos dejarla así, era horrible.

—No puedes venir a mi casa e insultar mi vajilla, Remus, eso es grosero. —Dijo Sirius fingiendo estar ofendido. Se levantó y tomó las dos tazas para llevarlas al lavabo y así dejar libre la otra silla— Por favor siéntense, que mi presencia no impida su reunión de niñeras.

—Entonces, Remus. —Empezó a decir Tonks, ignorando a Sirius completamente— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal las clases?

—Todo está bastante bien, gracias. —Respondió Remus. Sirius no pasó por alto un pequeño brillo diferente en sus ojos— Hoy me tomé un pequeño descanso para asegurarme que cierta persona no hiciera algo estúpido.

—Que coincidencia, yo vine por lo mismo.

— ¿Ven? Mis niñeras. —Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa amarga.

— ¿Y como están tus padres? —Preguntó Remus, de nuevo, ignorando a su amigo.

—Están bien pero demasiado paranoicos. —Le contó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco— Le estaba contando a Sirius que ayer no me dejaron salir de casa y que hoy casi lo hacen de nuevo.

—Tienes que entenderlos. —Suspiró él— Tienen razones de sobra para estar preocupados. Nadie sabe que planea hacer Bellatrix.

—Lo se, lo se, pero no es como si fuera a aparecerse en la casa y secuestrarme. Mamá está exagerando.

—Te recuerdo que tu madre creció con esa loca. —La interrumpió Sirius, un poco cansado de haberse quedado afuera de la conversación—Créeme si te digo que no está exagerando.

—Lo que Sirius quiere decir es que tu madre sabe de lo que es capaz, por eso se preocupa. —Aclaró Remus con una sonrisa conciliadora— Incluso tú solías temerle cuando eras más pequeña y ni la conocías.

—Solía tener pesadillas con ella por lo que escuchaba hablar a mis padres. —Recordó Tonks con un escalofrío— Pero eso ya pasó, soy una Auror ahora, puedo defenderme.

Sirius bufó pero no dijo nada. No sabía si esa confianza que la chica demostraba se debía a que aun era muy joven, a que después de todo era tan imprudente como él o a que nunca había conocido a Bellatrix. Posiblemente fuera una mezcla de tres.

—Además todos en la oficina dice que la atraparán pronto, todo el mundo está volcado sobre esa investigación.

—Hey, ahora que lo mencionas, lo de la investigación y eso. —Dijo Sirius recordando algo de repente— Será que tú sí puedes decirme si alguien fue a ver a Mar, la tal Cinthia no quiso decirme nada.

—Es lo más seguro, posiblemente para ofrecerle protección por lo que ocurrió con su familia. —A Sirius eso le provocó una desagradable sensación en todo el cuerpo— Y por supuesto que no va a decirte nada, no puede hacerlo, no están relacionados.

— ¡Claro que estamos relacionados!

—No directamente. —Tonks le puso los ojos en blanco— Solo podemos hablar de las investigaciones con los familiares.

—Pues resulta que Mar no tiene familia.

—No te alteres, Sirius. —Le pidió Remus con calma— Esas son sus reglas y tienen que respetarlas aunque sean ridículas.

—Exacto, y si en serio quieres que te consideren su familia pues vas a tener que casarte con ella.

Ante eso Remus soltó una carcajada y ella se le unió. Sirius les dedicó una mirada asesina que no tuvo la intensidad que le hubiera gustado ya que era increíblemente extraño escuchar a su amigo reírse tan sinceramente y a pesar de que era a costa suya, lo hacía sentir bien.

—Que graciosa. —Le espetó a Tonks con ironía— Y no es porque quiera echarte pero creo que deberías despedirte, aun pretendo ir a verla.

—Eres un aguafiestas. —Le respondió la chica sacándole la lengua de manera infantil— Y solo me voy porque tengo que trabajar, no porque me lo ordenes.

—Nos vemos después, Tonks. —Se despidió Sirius con fastidio— Dile a Andrómeda que todo está bien por aquí y que se relaje.

—Lo haré, aléjate de los problemas. —Se volvió hacia Remus por última vez y le sonrió— Me alegro verte, Remus.

—Igualmente. —Respondió él con una sincera sonrisa— Suerte en el trabajo, espero verte pronto.

—Lo mismo dijo. —Susurró ella con las mejillas teñidas de rosa— Hasta luego.

Salió de la cocina tras decir eso y un momento después se pudo escuchar el mismo golpe de cuando había llegado.

— ¡Lo siento, mismo florero! ¡Lo repararé de nuevo!

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertido cuando posó la mirada en Remus y se dio cuenta de que este también sonreía aun viendo la puerta de la cocina por la que acababa de salir Tonks.

No era ningún misterio para él, ni para nadie que prestara atención, que a su prima le gustaba Remus, lo había sabido desde que tenía memoria. Al principio solo había pensado que era un enamoramiento adolescente, nada grave, pero con el tiempo ella había empezado a creer y Sirius había empezado a notar que la cosa podía no ser de un solo lado.

—Aun puedes ir a buscarla, ¿sabes? —Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa pero con una sonrisa maliciosa— Yo puedo ir solo a ver a Mar, utilicen el cuarto de James.

—Sirius… —Remus volvió a verlo con una mirada significativa.

— ¿Qué? Bueno el de Harry también está disponible pero eso sería un poco bizarro.

—Sirius. —Le cortó Remus cansado e irritado— Te recuerdo que hablas de tu sobrina.

—Prima segunda, de hecho. Y no entiendo tu punto.

—El punto es que es una niña.

—Dejó de ser una niña hace años, Remus. —Movió una mano desestimándolo— Sí es un poco joven y naturalmente te diría que no corrompieras menores pero en serio le gustas, amigo.

—Yo no le gusto. —Murmuró Remus con la mirada puesta en sus manos, suspiró— Y aunque lo hiciera, no es como si fuera a pasar algo.

— ¿Y no será así por que…?

—No es como si no pudiera conseguir a alguien mejor, seguro habrá alguien que trabaje con ella, que tenga su edad… Alguien normal.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua con la rabia llenándole el sistema. Odiaba cuando Remus se ponía en ese autocompasivo estado de mierda, la mayoría del tiempo le provocaba sacarlo de ese maldito hueco a golpes.

— Si por normal te refieres a alguien que no sea un aburrido pesimista de primera pues puede ser, pero yo creo que ustedes se complementan más que bien.

—No estaba hablando de eso. —Respondió Remus de manera cortante y algo hostil.

Abrió la boca para refutar pero entonces el timbre sonó haciéndolo soltar un gruñido desde el fondo del pecho, ¡¿ahora quien mierda era?!

—Ve a abrir.

—Lo haré pero no creas que te salvaras de esta conversación. —Le advirtió Sirius saliendo de la cocina— No hemos terminado.

—Claro que no. —Ahora Remus sonaba cansado, más de lo normal— Ten cuidado.

—Porque Bellatrix seguro va a tocar a mi puerta antes de matarme, Remus. —Le gritó ya que estaba lejos, llegando a la puerta de entrada— Se que mis excelentes modales te han creado expectativas sobre los magos de familias antiguas pero no creas que…

Pero las palabras se perdieron en el camino porque fue incapaz de seguir hablando cuando vio quien había tocado la puerta.

Tuvo un pequeño momento de shock que rápidamente fue reemplazado por un enorme sentimiento de alivio que lo bañó al verla ahí de pie. Objetivamente estaba echa un desastre, el cabello rubio peinado en una cola mal amarrada, ropa algo holgada y grandes bolsas bajo los ojos que dejaban en evidencia que no había dormido nada la noche anterior, pero a pesar de todo eso Sirius se sentía inmensamente feliz de verla.

—Hola. —Le dijo ella por lo bajo.

—Hola. —Respondió él con la voz algo estrangulada.

No dijeron nada más después de eso, se quedaron ahí parados sumergiéndose en los ojos del otro. Sabía que debían parecer un par de idiotas pero en realidad no importaba, porque Mar estaba ahí frente a él y eso era lo que único que importaba.

—Si Ojoloco nos viera ahora nos gritaría por quedarnos parados en el umbral de la puerta. —Murmuró Mar con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Ah, sí, sí, claro. —Se apresuró a quitarse de en medio para dejarla entrar— Estás en tu casa.

Ella asintió y entró al departamento. Sirius cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia ella y soltó un suspiro de alivio, estaba bien, finalmente estaba seguro de que estaba a salvo, estaba con él y no dejaría que nada le pasara. Por primera vez desde la mañana anterior, se sentía tranquilo.

—Y… —Empezó a decir, no muy seguro de por donde empezar— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo… Vine a traerte esto. —Respondió Mar, ofreciéndole algo que había tenido en la mano todo ese tiempo pero que él no había notado— La dejaste en mi casa hace meses.

Lo desconcertó ver que lo que sostenía era su chaqueta de cuero. Sabía que la había dejado ahí porque había sido intencional, quería que ella la tuviera y por eso no se la había pedido de regreso.

—Oh, gracias, me preguntaba donde la había dejado. —Mintió antes de esbozar una sonrisa lasciva— Me divertiré pensando que hiciste con ella durante todo este tiempo.

— ¿Aparte de maldecirte por llenar mi casa con tu basura? —Preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco— No mucho.

—Claro, ahora sí es _mi_ basura pero cuando te da frío en la noches cambia de dueño.

Mar iba responder pero entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Sirius, donde estás? —Preguntó alarmado, saliendo hacia el salón— Si te fuiste sin mí, vas… Oh, hola, Mar.

—Hola, Remus. —Le sonrió ella, notablemente confundida por verlo ahí— No esperaba verte.

—Vino a vigilarme. —Le explicó Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros— Al parecer todos piensan que voy ir y hacer una estupidez.

— ¿Todos? —Preguntó Mar confundida.

—Tonks vino hace un momento, Andrómeda quería que se asegurara de que estaba bien. —Le explicó Remus— No es como si pudieras culparnos.

—Marly, puedes explicarle que no soy tan idiota como todos piensan.

—Sirius, no voy a mentirle a Remus. —Dijo ella con mucha seriedad.

Remus rió por lo bajo y él no pudo evitar sonreír, ver que al menos estaba haciendo bromas lo hacía sentir mejor.

— ¿Estás bien, Mar? —Le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa cálida.

—Sí, tranquilo. —Le aseguró ella también sonriendo, pero Sirius que la conocía sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincera— Yo tampoco planeo ir y hacer una estupidez.

—Me alegro. —Asintió Remus— Los dejaré solos entonces. Se buena con él, se estaba muriendo de la preocupación.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada pero Remus lo ignoró y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación que él y Peter siempre usaban.

—Aww, ¿estabas preocupado por mí? —Mar hizo un puchero de manera burlona.

—Sí. —Respondió de golpe, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Se apresuró a cambiar el tema— En serio, ¿Cómo estás?

Ella se encogió de hombros, le desvío la mirada pero él igual confirmó que no estaba tan bien como le había asegurado a Remus. Ahora que podía detallarla mejor pudo notar lo cansada y tensa que lucía, no se sorprendió, sabía que si a él le había afectado lo más lógico era que ella estuviera peor.

— ¿Mar?

La rubia suspiró con pesadez y se sentó en el brazo de un sofá que tenía cerca.

—Estoy… Normal. —Tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto invisible y hablaba como ida— No lo se, creo que estoy en shock, yo… No puedo creer que se haya escapado.

—No va a pasarte nada, Mar. —Le aseguró él de inmediato— Sabes que no… No lo permitiré. No dejaré que se acerque.

—Lo se, lo se, no estoy asustada. Sabes que no le tengo miedo. —Dijo eso sin que le temblara la voz, con la mirada determinada y rabia en la voz— Es solo que… ¡Agh! Me molesta que hayan permitido que se escapara, esa mujer hizo tantas cosas que… Y ahora solo se escapa y… Y…

Sirius dejó que hablara, tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba desahogando y quería que lo hiciera, le alegraba saber que no estaba tan molesta con él como para no contarle como se sentía.

— Y yo se que están haciendo lo que pueden pero… ¡Es que son tan inútiles en ese maldito Ministerio!

—Dímelo a mí. —Bufó él— Los tuve aquí metidos hace rato.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Dijeron que para hacerme preguntas de "rutina" pero creo que querían asegurarse de que no la estuviera escondiendo en el depósito de las botellas. —Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

—Oh por Merlín, ¿lo ves? ¡Son unos tarados! Podrían estarla buscando pero _no_ ellos pierden el tiempo haciendo preguntas estúpidas y ofreciéndome "protección" ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué voy a dejar que uno de sus idiotas me siga a todos lados como una sombra? ¿Si no pueden ni proteger su prisión cómo esperan que les confíe mi vida? Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

— ¿Y se los dijiste?

—Claro que se los dije. Los mandé al infierno.

Sirius esbozó una enorme sonrisa a la vez que sentía como el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo, sabía que Mar no iba a aceptar ninguna protección del Ministerio, era demasiado necia para eso _._

—Y eso es lo que más me irrita, ¿sabes? —Continuó ella— Que son tan inútiles que seguramente no van a atraparla… Debería ir a buscarla yo misma, seguro la encuentro primero que ellos.

Y entonces la sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

—Pero no lo harás. —Le dijo con firmeza— Dijiste que no harías ninguna estupidez.

—No lo haré. —Relajó su expresión al ver que lo había alterado— Era solo un decir…

Sirius le dedicó una mirada escéptica, de cualquier otra persona lo hubiera creído pero de Mar… Ella era igual de impulsiva que él, por eso le preocupaba tanto que esos pensamientos estuvieran pasando por su cabeza.

—Mar, no puedes hacerlo. Se que eres capaz de defenderte pero ella sigue siendo la misma loca de siempre y sabrá Merlín si el encierro no la puso peor.

—Lo se, Sirius, no voy a…

—Entiendo que estés enfadada y se que es irónico que justamente yo lo diga pero no puedes cegarte por eso…

—Sirius, cállate ya. —Le cortó ella empezando a exasperarse— No lo decía en serio, no voy a ir a buscarla. Tranquilízate

Él le dedicó una mirada aun algo desconfiada que ella respondió torciendo los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y posó la mirada lejos de él.

—Ir a buscarla no va a devolverme a mi familia. —Susurró.

Sirius tragó grueso al escucharla decir eso, la misma culpa de hacía rato volviendo a presionarle el pecho y ahora, viendo la pena en su rostro, era mil veces peor.

Mar nunca hablaba de su familia, no desde que los había perdido al menos, antes de eso sí lo hacía. Sirius aun la recordaba hablándole sobre sus dos hermanos mayores y otro más pequeño que ella, sobre sus padres… Pero después de la guerra había sido como si los metiera en un cajón que nunca se atrevía a sacar.

Sirius agradecía que, en lo que a ese asunto se trataba, había desarrollado un escudo contra su típica incomodidad ante temas serios y profundos. Casi nunca conversaban sobre eso, pero cuando Mar lo necesitaba, él la escuchaba.

—Es solo que… —Ella suspiró— Cuando la metieron a Azkaban pensé que todo había acabado, que no tendría que pensar más en eso y ahora…

La entendía, así había estado sintiéndose él desde que había leído el periódico. Todo el asunto parecía una broma de mal gusto, era como si todo hubiera empezado a acumularse justo en ese momento y no le gustaba.

No estaba seguro de si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era buena idea, sabía que existía una gran posibilidad de que Mar lo alejara de ella con una patada, o con una maldición, pero iba a arriesgarse porque _en serio_ lo necesitaba.

Así que sin detenerse a pensarlo más, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Al principio, como había previsto, Mar no le respondió y él se preparó para que lo empujara lejos pero no pasó. Al final suspiró y relajó el cuerpo, lo abrazó devuelta y se acurrucó en su pecho.

Sirius la apretó más entre sus brazos y le besó el hombro con suavidad.

—Van a atraparla, Mar. —Le prometió en un susurro— Ya verás.

—Eso espero. —Respondió ella de manera casi inaudible.

Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, por primera vez en semanas, Sirius se permitió sentir por completo todo lo que le había dicho a James el día anterior. En serio la había extrañado, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto hasta ese momento pero sí que lo había hecho. Tal vez James tenía razón, tal vez solo tenía que decírselo y así todo volvería a la normalidad… Pero era tan difícil, odiaba expresar sentimientos en voz alta, era estúpido e innecesario. Él estaba ahí, abrazándola y tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, ¿no bastaba con eso? ¿No podía así darse cuenta de lo que significaba para él? ¿En serio tenía que decirlo?

Tal vez había otra forma de demostrárselo.

De nuevo arriesgándose a que lo rechazara, se alejó un poco de ella pero solo lo suficiente para colocar una mano en su mejilla y hacerla levantar la mirada y posar sus ojos en los suyos. Entonces acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó.

Al principio Mar se sorprendió pero después suspiró y movió sus labios contra los de él haciéndolo sonreír. Siguió besándola sintiendo como la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin eso y ahora quería saborearla completa… Pero tenía que calmarse para que no se hiciera la idea equivocada.

Con eso en mente, quitó la mano que tenía en la cintura de ella y la subió a su rostro para impedirse tocar algo que no debía. No era que solo la quisiera para eso, era que cada vez que la besaba perdía casi por completo la razón, no sabía que tenían esos malditos labios que lo volvían loco y siempre lo hacían querer más.

Se sentía como un completo idiota porque llevaba besándola más años de los que podía recordar y aun así se sentía increíble, era tan conocido y familiar pero eso no le quitaba lo genial que era.

Pero lo que es así de genial nunca dura.

Estaba empezando a cantar victoria cuando ella se separó y bajó la cabeza. Sirius gruñó fastidiado y frustrado.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. —Le pidió con la voz ronca.

—Sirius, no… —Tragó saliva— No puedo hacer esto. No ahora.

— ¿Pero por que no? —Preguntó con más hostilidad de la que hubiera querido— No entiendo que es lo que te pasa.

—Yo solo… No puedo. —Repitió Mar poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Sirius y alejándolo con mucha más delicadeza que la última vez— Ahora todo está… Todo está raro y revuelto y yo no… Además tuvimos esa discusión que…

— ¡Una estúpida discusión que no tuvo sentido! —Exclamó Sirius empezando a alzar la voz, tomó aire tratando de calmarse— Habla conmigo, dime que es lo que en serio te molesta.

Mar abrió muchísimo los ojos al escucharlo decir eso, como si de repente estuviera aterrada y eso lo frustró incluso más.

—Tengo que irme. —Murmuró, alejándose de él— Debo irme, yo…

— ¡Solo dime que es lo que ocurre! —Insistió él, tomándola por el brazo y obligándola a volver— ¿Es otro sujeto? ¿Es eso?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! Sirius, solo…

— ¿Entonces que es? ¿Acaso te aburriste?

—Sirius…

—Intento entenderte pero no puedo, es imposible entender si lo único que haces es…

—Estoy embarazada. —Soltó, de golpe.

Sirius calló de inmediato, pero solo para dedicarle una mirada irónica y soltar una carcajada.

—Mar, no hagas bromas ahora.

Esperó que ella se riera con él o sonriera pero solo subió una ceja.

— ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

Él se siguió riendo, demasiado seguro de que le estaba jugando una broma y que en cualquier momento quitaría esa expresión de seriedad y se echaría a reír. Pero pasó todo lo contrario, el rostro de Mar se llenó, si acaso era posible, de mucha más seriedad y le dedicó una mirada significativa.

—Mar, esto no es divertido ni para mí. —Le dijo aun con atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro aunque empezando a preocuparse— Así que ya basta.

—No estoy bromeando.

— ¡Marlene!

— ¡Sirius!

— ¡Ya basta! —Exclamó empezando a impacientarse— ¡No es gracioso!

— ¡Que bueno porque no te estoy contando un chiste! —Respondió ella exasperada y notablemente nerviosa— Te estoy hablando _muy_ en serio.

Imitó su expresión de seriedad de inmediato, cualquier rastro de diversión o juego por completo olvidado. Su corazón perdió un latido y sintió como la sangre de las venas empezaba a hervirle, tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños.

— ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó entre dientes, dándole una última oportunidad para terminar con su broma— ¿En serio estás…?

—Sí.

Entonces le creyó, estaba demasiado seria y preocupada, sabía que decía la verdad. Decía la verdad y confirmarlo hizo que Sirius sintiera como una sensación de rabia incontrolable empezaba a brotarle del pecho y a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, suspiró con fuerza y se pasó una mano por la cara con brusquedad tratando de no perder la cordura, de no estallar, pero estaba furioso, la sangre le palpitaba en los oídos y se sentía… _Traicionado._

—Maldita sea, Mar. —Murmuró con la voz llena de rabia— Maldita sea…

Dio un par de pasos para tratar de calmarse pero terminó encontrándose con una silla con la cual decidió descargar su enojo pateándola con fuerza.

— ¡Maldición!

— ¡Sirius! —Lo llamó Mar, caminando hacia él— Cálmate ya.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! —Preguntó a gritos— ¡No me da la gana de calmarme!

— ¡Pues que te den porque si no lo haces te juro que me voy a largar! —Lo amenazó ella empezando a alzar la voz.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes soltar una noticia así y después largarte! —Siguió gritándole indignado— ¡¿Qué acaso te volviste loca?!

— ¡El loco aquí eres tú! ¿Puedes por favor controlarte y dejarme…?

— ¡¿Yo?! ¿Hablas en serio? —Sirius soltó una carcajada demasiado amarga y enojada— ¡Yo no soy no soy el que va por ahí quedando embarazada!

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Mar ya sin gritar, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Cómo que "va por ahí"? ¿A que te…?

— ¿Quién es? —Él también había dejado de gritar para hablarle con una calma mortal y tensa— Dime quien es porque te juro por Merlín que lo voy a matar.

— ¿Ah? ¿Quién es _que?_

—No te hagas la que no sabes. ¡El mal nacido que hizo esto! ¡¿Quién es?!

Mar relajó el rostro al escucharlo decir eso, parpadeó varias veces con incredulidad y ladeó la cabeza confundida, entrecerró los ojos escepticismo.

— ¿De que demonios estás hablando, Sirius?

— ¡Pues del padre! ¡El padre del…! ¡De _eso_!

— ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Tú crees que…?

—Oh no, ¿Es el estúpido que estaba en tu apartamento el otro día, cierto? —Preguntó Sirius con asco y odio— ¿El que ni siquiera sabe como visten los muggles? ¡¿Es ese idiota?!

Se sentía tan furioso, lo único que podía visualizar en ese momento era buscar al hijo de puta y molerlo a golpes. Estaba tan cegado por esa imagen que no se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro de Mar se llenaba de realización y ponía los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Por Merlín, eres un idiota! —Gruñó ella exasperada.

— ¡Ya deja de insultarme, McKinnon y dime quien demonios es el padre!

—Pues el padre es un estúpido subnormal que tengo parado enfrente y que por cierto acaba de llamar a nuestro bebé un _eso._

Le llevó menos de un parpadeo entender a que se refería y cuando lo hizo sintió como la rabia abandonaba por completo su cuerpo… Al igual que la sangre de su rostro y el aire de sus pulmones.

Se quedó helado, inseguro de si su corazón seguía latiendo o se había detenido por completo. Intentó hablar pero no sabía que decir y había perdido el aliento necesario para pronunciar alguna palabra.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego volvió a abrirlos como queriendo asegurarse de que no estaba en medio de una pesadilla, pero por supuesto que no lo estaba. Estaba muy despierto.

— ¿Ah? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

—Sip. Como lo escuchas.

Sintió como el pánico y la desesperación empezaba a adueñarse de él, ahogándolo. Le había empezado a doler la cabeza y estaba casi seguro de que le habían quitado el piso de los pies.

—No. —Murmuró con pavor— No, no, no, no, no….

—Sí, ya intenté eso pero al parecer no importa cuanto lo niegues, el problema no desaparece.

— ¡Marlene, deja de bromear! ¡Esto es algo serio!

—Créeme que estoy plenamente consciente de lo serio que esto es.

— ¡Entonces por que luces tan calmada!

—Supongo que ya atravesé por la fase de pánico.

— ¡Pues yo la estoy atravesando ahora así que más te vale que me expliques como demonios pasó esto antes de que me de un infarto! ¡No lo entiendo, no es posible, nosotros no…!

— ¿Nosotros no que? —Bufó ella— ¿No hemos tenido sexo?

— ¡Pero siempre usas el…!

—No siempre, al parecer una maldita vez es más que suficiente.

Le hubiera gustado negarlo pero la que estaba pendiente de esas cosa era ella así que no tenía idea de si era verdad o que.

—Maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando. —Dijo él con incredulidad— ¿Y desde cuando lo sabes?

Mar le desvío la mirada y se encogió un poco en su lugar, lucía algo culpable.

—Desde… Hace un tiempo…

Al principio no comprendió pero después lo golpeó la realización y absolutamente todo cobró sentido.

— ¿De esto se trataba? ¿Por eso me hiciste todas esas preguntas raras el otro día? —Ella no respondió y eso le sirvió como respuesta— ¡Me atacaste a preguntas sin sentido en vez de decírmelo!

— ¡Estaba probando el terreno! ¡Y las preguntas tenían muchísimo sentido!

— ¡No tenías que probar ningún terreno, Marlene! ¡Solo tenías que decírmelo!

—Ah, claro, solo decírtelo. —Dijo ella con ironía— ¿Y como crees que habría sido esa conversación, Sirius? "¿Qué quieres quedarte para siempre en esta relación adolescente e inmadura? Oh, está bien pero lamentablemente eso no podrá ser porque resulta que vamos a tener un bebé".

— ¡No intentes cambiar el tema, tenías que habérmelo dicho!

— ¡Si me hubieses dado una respuesta decente lo habría hecho!

— ¡Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, Mar, pensé que solo estabas teniendo una crisis! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces: no soy un puto adivino!

—Okay, Sirius, vamos a calmarnos. —Le pidió ella poniendo las manos frente a su cuerpo— Intentemos tener una conversación de adultos al menos esta vez.

—Está bien… Está bien, podemos hacerlo. —Dijo él a pesar de no estar muy seguro si en verdad podían— Vamos a hablar, sentémonos.

—No tengo ganas de sentarme.

—Entonces quédate de pie y yo me siento. —Levantó la silla que había pateado un momento antes y se sentó en ella— Vamos a respirar y a calmarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

Mar asintió pero siguió manteniéndose serena, Sirius la envidiaba muchísimo, lucía nerviosa pero estaba controlándose.

Él por su parte tomó varias bocanadas de aire, asegurándose que no era para tanto, no era el fin del mundo, todo estaba bien… Pero no era así, porque Mar estaba embarazada y eso no estaba bien.

—Okay… —Empezó a decir aparentando una calma que no sentía— Voy a hacerte una pregunta pero tienes que prometer que no me vas echar una maldición ni me golpearas.

—Prosigue. —Dijo ella con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno, que si tú... Digo, tú... ¿Tú estás completamente segura de que es mío?

—Lo estoy, yo… —Mar suspiró y desvío la mirada antes de susurrar— Es la única razón por la cual me lo estoy quedando.

Sirius asintió y tragó saliva, no estaba seguro de si eso mejoraba todo o lo empeoraba.

—Okay, entonces… ¿Ya es seguro? —Le preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa— ¿Si vas a quedártelo?

—Eh, sí eso creo... Digo sí. —Agregó ella tratando de sonar firme y decidida— Voy a quedármelo.

— ¿Y tú crees que eso sea una buena idea? Honestamente.

— ¿Y por que no lo sería? —Preguntó a la defensiva.

—Puedo pensar en un par de razones bastante buenas. —Respondió él con un bufido— Tú acabas de decirlo, somos unos adolescentes inmaduros.

—Dije que nuestra relación… —Pero no terminó la oración, Sirius supuso que se había dado cuenta de que eso no iba a ayudar— ¡Yo no soy inmadura!

—Mar, piensa las cosas objetivamente, ¿si? —Le dijo Sirius de manera suplicante— ¡Solo míranos! Nos gusta dormir hasta tarde, beber hasta perder la consciencia, tener sexo con extraños que encontramos en la calle, yo vivo encima de un bar y discúlpame pero tu apartamento es una ratonera.

— ¿Tienes un punto al que llegar o que? —Le cortó ella empezando a enfadarse.

—Mi punto es que creo que no lo has pensando bien, Mar.

—No, Sirius, no lo he hecho. —Dijo ella sarcásticamente— Creerías que todo esto sería tan grande que viviría cada minuto del día analizándolo pero naaa, todo lo contrario.

— ¡No seas…! Estoy tratando de comportarme, haz lo mismo. —Le dijo él con hostilidad, molesto por su infantil actitud— Lo que intento decir es que no creo que estemos listos para esto. Merlín, estoy casi seguro de que tú y yo no servimos para esto.

—Wow, tú sí que sabes como hacer que una mujer se sienta mejor consigo misma. —Le cortó enfadada— Muchas gracias, Sirius.

Sabía que no estaba ayudando, en todo caso solo lo estaría empeorando todo pero en serio quería que ella fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estamos hablando de un _bebé,_ Mar. —Le habló despacio para asegurarse de que lo entendía— Una de esas cositas pequeñas e indefensas que la gente tiene y que literalmente te succionan la vida, que lloran y se ensucian y necesitan atención todo el maldito tiempo…

—Por un momento pensé que hablabas de ti pero dijiste _pequeño e indefenso._

— ¿Siquiera te gustan los bebés? Se que a mí no. —Continuó él, ignorándola— Creo que no estás consciente de lo difícil que es mantener una de esas cosas.

— ¿En serio vas a seguir diciéndole cosa?

— ¡Mira a James y a Lily! Si ellos no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo que te hace pensar que nosotros si la tendremos.

—Okay, basta ya. Sirius, por favor escúchame. —Le pidió con seriedad, acercándose a él— No creas que no he pensado en todo lo que dices porque lo hice, lo pensé mucho pero ya tomé una decisión y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer.

— ¡Pero…!

—No, no hay pero que valga. —Lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos— Lo que te dije es cierto, la única razón por la cual voy a tener a este bebé es porque es tuyo.

Sirius tuvo un escalofrío, escucharla decir eso era agridulce, le provocaba demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

—Pero esa es _mi_ decisión, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo mía y voy a enfrentar las consecuencias que conlleva. —Suspiró— Pero tú no tienes que hacer lo mismo, jamás te he forzado a nada y jamás lo haré.

Sirius la miró confundido, no estaba seguro de a que se refería con todo eso y estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Así que lo lamento pero vas a tener que tomar una decisión, porque solo hay dos formas en las que voy a hacer esto: contigo completamente o sin ti en absoluto. —Se encogió de hombros— No hay punto medio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás dejando escoger?

—Bueno yo lo hice creo que lo más justo es que tú lo hagas también.

Eso definitivamente no lo hizo sentir mejor. Había estado esperando que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo pero ahora ella venía y le dejaba una decisión tamaño familiar en las manos… Una decisión que no quería tomar, nada parecía correcto. Porque él no podía hacer eso, no tenía ni que analizarlo mucho, era plenamente consciente de que no serviría para algo así y estaba seguro de que cualquiera que lo conociera opinaría igual… Pero no quería dejarla sola, no podía.

—No puedo… No puedo responderte ahora, Mar. —Le dijo con honestidad— Necesito pensarlo, necesito… Yo no…

—Está bien, tienes seis meses más para pensarlo. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos— Bueno ahora… Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

— ¿Qué? No, no tienes que irte. —Se apresuró a decirle, recordando todo el asunto de Bellatrix y sintiéndose enfermo— Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos hasta que la atrapen.

—Voy a estar bien, Sirius. —Le aseguró ella poniendo los ojos en blanco— Lily está igual de paranoica que tú y ahora sí creo que nunca va a dejar mi apartamento.

Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle luego a la pelirroja por eso, al menos así estaría muchísimo más tranquilo.

—Está bien. —Aceptó a regañadientes, no tenía energía para discutir con ella y de cualquier forma sería inútil— No hagas nada estúpido.

—Tú tampoco, por favor.

—Y si necesitas algo, ya sabes para... Eso, solo dímelo.

—Primero que todo en serio necesito que dejes de decirle _eso._ —Le pidió con una sonrisa fastidiada— Cuando lo pienses por favor házmelo saber.

—Lo haré.

Ella asintió y le sonrió una última vez antes de darse media vuelta y salir del departamento.

Gruñó y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, no podía creerlo. No podía creer que esa mierda le estuviera pasando a él, de todas las personas en ese miserable mundo le tenía que pasar a _él_ … Bueno a James también le había pasado, ¡pero era totalmente diferente!, estaba seguro de que todo se debía al karma de la infinitas veces que se había burlado de su amigo.

Y lo que definitivamente no podía creer era que Mar le hubiera dejado una decisión tan grande para que la tomara solo, no entendía como podía tener tanta confianza en él.

Sirius siempre había caracterizado por creerse invencible y estaba orgulloso de la seguridad que tenía… Pero nunca se había sentido tan perdido como en ese momento.

— ¡Moony! —Llamó a su amigo, sin poder ocultar el pánico en su voz, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia su habitación— ¡Tenemos que hablar!

* * *

Lily tuvo un escalofrío cuando se apareció en su vecindario, era muy extraño estar ahí después de tantas semanas quedándose con Mar, había olvidado lo agradable que era ese lugar aunque en ese momento lo único que le provocaba era nostalgia, era imposible estar ahí sin pensar en Adam y en como había acabado todo.

Se cerró más el abrigo para no quedar a merced del frío y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, se suponía que ese sería el día en que finalmente volviera a vivir ahí… Pero no iba a dejar sola a Mar, no importaba cuanto ella insistiera en asegurarle que estaba bien y que lo de Bellatrix no la afectaba, Lily la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le molestaba más de lo que admitía, no era para menos.

Por eso luego de que terminaran de aguantar las ridículas preguntas de la gente del Ministerio y que Mar se fuera a casa de Sirius, donde en serio esperaba que terminara de decirle la verdad, Lily había ido decidido que si se quedaría con su amiga por más tiempo lo inteligente sería ir a buscar más ropa porque Mar era buena pero si seguía tomando prestadas sus cosas la terminaría echando.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta y se extrañó al tomar la manilla y darse cuenta de que estaba abierta. De más esta decir que el que hubiera una asesina suelta y que en su casa pudiera haber alguien envió una señal de alerta a su cerebro que de manera automática la hizo sacar su varita.

— ¿Hola? —Llamó, entrando y con la varita en alto— ¿Hay alguien aquí?

— ¿Lily?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre desde las escaleras y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con la última persona que esperaba ver ahí.

— ¡Hey, tranquila! —Le dijo él levantando las manos— Soy yo.

— ¿Adam? —Preguntó, sin podérselo creer.

—Sí, soy yo. —Le sonrió algo divertido— Aunque seré quien desees si dejas de apuntarme con tu varita.

—Oh, lo siento. —Se apresuró a decir ella, sonrojándose un poco y guardando su varita— Es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Odió darle la razón a Mar pero sí estaba paranoica, en otro momento la explicación más obvia a la puerta abierta hubiera sido que él estaba ahí, después de todo también era su casa.

—Está bien, debí haberte avisado que vendría. —Se disculpó, terminando de bajar las escaleras para ponerse junto a ella— Vine a buscar una maleta que había dejado aquí.

Entonces Lily notó que efectivamente en una mano estaba cargando una maleta marrón que a ella siempre le había parecido horrible y estaba segura de que por eso no la botaba, sonrió con nostalgia.

—Y bueno, pensé que estarías en el trabajo.

—De hecho yo también vine a buscar algo de ropa, em, voy a quedarme en casa de Mar. Quiero hacerle compañía.

No pensaba decirle que había estado viviendo ahí desde que habían terminado, no quería sonar tan triste.

—Ah sí, había pensado en escribirle… ¿Cómo está?

—Tan bien como podría esperarse. —Lily suspiró y se sobó la frente con una mano— Está más enojada que otra cosa en verdad.

—Es de esperarse. —Adam se quedó callado con una expresión pensativa— ¿Y tú Lily? ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella no respondió de inmediato, no sabía como hacerlo, no sabía que decir o que estaba esperando él que le dijera.

La verdad era que estaba… Bien. Bastante bien, a pesar de todo. Sí, las primeras semanas habían sido realmente dolorosas, había sido duro tener que acostumbrarse a estar sin él después de tanto tiempo y a veces lo extrañaba. Pero en términos generales estaba bien.

Tal vez tenía que ver con que no se estaba quedando en la casa y no había tantas cosas que le recordaran a él, o tal vez era que había estado muy concentrada en Harry y en la prueba, pero había superado el estado de depresión bastante rápido, aunque la avergonzara decirlo.

—Estoy… Bien, creo. —Respondió evitando su mirada— ¿Tú?

—Bien, bien, bueno he estado mejor. —Esbozó una sonrisita amarga que hizo a Lily sentirse culpable— El trabajo me tiene muy ocupado, pero está genial, he ido a muy buenos partidos.

—Oh, eso suena genial. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa honesta— Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Sí, de hecho le dije a Harry que tal vez en estas vacaciones de navidad puede acompañarme a alguno. No se si te comento, le dije que te pidiera permiso.

—No me ha dicho nada. —Respondió Lily sorprendida— Ni siquiera sabía que hablaban...

—Ah sí, es que él me escribió después de… Ya sabes. —Dijo eso último como quien no quiere la cosa— Me pidió disculpas, le dije que no se preocupara que no estaba molesto con él. Y bueno, me ha escrito algunas veces después de eso.

—Eso es... Lindo. Claro, si quieres llevarlo por mi está bien. —Esbozó una sonrisita incomoda— Me alegra que se escriban y que te pidiera disculpas… ¿Te contó sobre la primera prueba?

—Lo hizo, ¿dragones, eh? —Preguntó sonriendo, Lily asintió— Me imagino como habrás estado.

—Muerta de miedo. —Bufó Lily, pero después se sonrojo al recordar que había pasado toda la prueba tomando la mano de James— Pero pensé que sería peor. Lo hizo estupendo.

—Sí, me contó que quedó empatado en primer lugar. De hecho le di algunos consejos para enfrentarse al dragón pero no se si le habrían servido.

—Estoy segura de que sí, gracias por hacerlo… Gracias por preocuparte por él, significa mucho para mí.

—Es un buen chico. —Se limitó a decir Adam— Es fácil interesarse en lo que le pasa.

Eso a Lily le sonó a un _no lo hago por ti_ y aunque le dolió, sabía que se lo merecía.

— ¿Y para que es la maleta? —Preguntó Lily para no entrar en silencios incómodos— ¿Vas de viaje?

—No, yo solo… Quería venir a recogerla. —Respondió Adam de manera evasiva y nerviosa— Es una de las últimas cosas que me quedaban aquí.

A Lily no le costó darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, ella era muy buena leyendo a las personas y él era un pésimo mentiroso. Era obvio que no quería decirle a donde iba a viajar o si de hecho iba a hacerlo, entonces se dio cuenta de que su pregunta había sido algo imprudente.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya. —Le dijo él después de un momento, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta— Fue bueno verte, Lily.

—Adam, espera. —Soltó de golpe, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo— No te vayas aun.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó él, deteniéndose para volver a verla.

—Es que… Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Adelante.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba segura de cómo debía decir lo siguiente. Lo había pensado muchas veces durante esas últimas semanas pero nunca encontraba una manera adecuada de hacerlo, de expresar como se sentía en verdad. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería decir la verdad.

—Lo siento, Adam. —Suspiró y lo vio a los ojos— En serio siento mucho lo que pasó… Como terminó todo, lo siento.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando reconoció dolor en los ojos del que había sido su prometido unos meses atrás.

—Lamento haberte lastimado y haberte mentido. —Se le quebró un poco la voz pero se aclaró y continuó— Tuve que haber dicho la verdad y no lo hice… Lo siento.

—Sí… Debiste hacerlo. —Adam suspiró y se encogió de hombros— Pero bueno, ya… Ya pasó, sabes que no soy rencoroso.

—Deberías serlo. —Le dijo ella con amargura— Es lo que merezco.

—Siempre te he dicho que no seas tan dura contigo misma, en esto aplica también. —Le sonrió con tristeza— Además, se lo que sientes y eso… Eso está bien, creo.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de que el hecho de que Adam siguiera siendo tan bueno y la tratara tan bien solo la hacía sentir más culpable.

— ¿Vas al periódico? —Le preguntó él— Puedo esperarte y nos vamos juntos…

—Ah no, hoy no voy a trabajar. Voy al callejón Diagon a ver a James.

De nuevo, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho y de inmediato se sonrojó. Ver como Adam se tensaba no la ayudo en nada.

—Entiendo… —Susurró él, luciendo algo incomodo— Ustedes… ¿Están saliendo o no…?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no. —Respondió ella extrañada por la pregunta— Solo vamos a comprarle una túnica a Harry para el baile, pero no estamos… No.

— ¿En serio? —Adam lucía sorprendido, Lily negó con la cabeza— Oh, yo pensé que…

—No, nosotros solo somos amigos.

El recuerdo del beso en la mano que James le había dado tras la prueba de los dragones llegó a su mente como un rayo y a pesar de que lo desechó eso no impidió que se sonrojara más.

—Ah… Bueno eso, está bien… Está genial.

Lily soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que se había relajado tras la aclaratoria.

 _Hombres._

—Bien, creo que ahora sí me voy… —Empezó a decir Adam pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se volvió hacia ella— ¿Crees que podríamos…? Ya sabes, ir a comer un día de estos.

Eso la agarró totalmente fuera de base, no había esperado que después de todo lo que había pasado él la invitara a salir… ¿Eso estaba haciendo? La verdad era que no lo creía, lo más seguro era que solo estuviera siendo amable con ella.

—Seguro. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa algo extrañada— Un día que esté libre podemos ir.

—Bien. —Adam le dedicó una última sonrisa y reanudó su caminó a la puerta— Te veo después.

—Nos vemos…

Entonces salió de la casa dejando a Lily muy confundida por todo el asunto de ir a comer juntos.

En serio no creía que fuera una cita, Adam había estado demasiado enfadado con ella y con toda la razón del mundo, a pesar de que no era rencoroso no podía ser que en serio fuera a perdonarla tan fácil. Tal vez solo estaba siendo amable, tal vez lo único que quería era que terminaran mejor las cosas, más civilizadamente. Quizás podían ser amigos, le gustaba esa idea.

Se sorprendió a si misma cuando se encontró pensando que en serio esperaba que fuera eso último… Porque no estaba segura de si volver con Adam era una idea que le gustaba.

* * *

Aunque quería, sabía que no podía culpar a Sirius por el mal humor que cargaba. Bueno, en parte si era su culpa porque se lo había pegado pero tenía razones de sobra que James entendía, claro que su amigo siempre tenía que llevarlo todo a grados exagerados pero después de tantos años se había acostumbrado.

Realmente no estaba de mal humor, solo no estaba tan de buenas como siempre, no era uno de esos días en los que el optimismo era su característica principal; estaba demasiado cansado para eso. No solo había sido tener que cuidar que Sirius no saliera en alguna misión suicida, había sido también tener que pretender que no se estaba muriendo de la preocupación para que él no se pusiera peor, y claro, a todo eso se le había sumado la carta de Harry que había recibido casi al terminar el día.

Al principio se había emocionado al pensar que al final sí había decidido pedirle consejos a él también y había guardado la esperanza de que tal vez eso ayudara a animarlo un poco. Pero no, Harry no le había escrito por eso, aquella carta consistía en un saludo, una breve explicación del baile y un _por favor cómprame una túnica de gala._ Eso fue todo, no le pidió consejos ni tips ni nada, no tuvo ni la decencia de contarle que planeaba invitar a una chica. _Nada._

Y James no entendía por que, siempre había pensado que Harry y él tenían una conexión especial, le gustaba creer que confiaba en él y que le contaba las cosas que le pasaban. La explicación que Sirius le había dado tampoco ayudaba en nada, se había esforzado mucho para no ser como el resto de los padres que conocía, aburrido y estricto, se había esforzado para que Harry lo viera como a un papá genial, al parecer sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Sabía que era una tontería, ahora Bellatrix estaba suelta por ahí haciendo Merlín sabría que y poniendo a todo el mundo en peligro y a él lo que más le molestaba era que Harry no le contara sobre su vida amorosa. Era ridículo… Pero es que en serio estaba dolido.

Y definitivamente no estaba ayudando para nada el que tuviera más de media hora parado frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin y Lily siguiera sin llegar, ¿Dónde rayos estaba metida?

Empezaba a plantearse que tanto se molestaría si entraba y compraba antes de que ella llegara cuando la divisó un par de tiendas atrás caminando hacia él. Su primera idea fue hacerle saber lo irritante que era que lo hicieran esperar pero ese pensamiento quedó en el olvido cuando la pelirroja lo reconoció y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la vez que movía la mano en forma de saludo. Entonces se encontró devolviéndole el saludo y la sonrisa.

—Llegas tarde. —Le dijo cuando lo alcanzó, aunque sin la molestia que tenía planeada.

—Lo se, lo siento. —Se disculpó ella con una sonrisa arrepentida— Es que estaba buscando ropa en mi casa para quedarme de nuevo donde Mar y… Bueno, me tardé más de lo planeado.

—Oh… —Por un momento analizó la idea de hacerle saber que lo había molestado esperar pero al final la rechazó— No te preocupes, me alegra que llegaras.

— ¿Te alegra que la bruja mala no me atrapara en el camino? —Preguntó Lily con una risita.

—Por supuesto. —Rió James a pesar de no haberlo dicho por eso— Ven, entremos.

Le abrió la puerta a la tienda y la dejó pasar primero. Una vez adentro, y como ya le había pasado cuando habían llevado a Harry en el verano, sintió un deja vu de todas la veces que había ido a ese lugar a comprar sus túnicas para la escuela.

En ese momento Madame Malkin estaba atendiendo a otros clientes así que ellos se apartaron a una parte de la tienda donde no estorbaran.

—Esto es tan emocionante, ¿no te parece? —Le preguntó Lily con una enorme sonrisa viendo algunas túnicas que estaban guindadas cerca de ellos— ¿No estás emocionado?

—No se si me expliqué bien en mi carta, Lily, pero la túnica es para Harry no para mí. —Respondió James sonriéndole confundido.

—Ya se, idiota. —Dijo ella poniéndole los ojos en blanco— ¡Pero igual es emocionante! Es su primera túnica de gala, tenemos que escoger la mejor de todas no podemos dejar que vaya mal.

James se dedicó a escuchar sus parloteos con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lily le resultaba incluso más adorable cuando se metía en esa fase de mamá gallina que le quedaba tan bien y le hacía tanta gracia.

—Ya quiero verlo, seguro lucirá adorable.

—Pues tendrás que chantajearlo con algo para que acepte enviarte una foto. —Le dijo divertido— O de resto no podrás verlo.

En ese momento Lily se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa que era una mezcla de picardía y timidez. James se puso serio y subió una ceja.

— ¿Qué diablos estás pensando hacer, Lily?

—No estoy pensando hacer nada. —Respondió ella sin quitar su sonrisa— Es solo que puede que le haya escrito a Remus ayer luego de que me contaras lo del baile y puede que él me haya dicho que podía ir para ver a Harry…

—Por amor a Merlín, Lily, por favor no hagas eso.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Y por que no?! —Preguntó la pelirroja luciendo ofendida.

—Porque no permitiré que lo avergüences. —Le dijo James con firmeza— Es su primer baile y lo menos que va a querer será tener a su mamá ahí tomando fotos.

—Ay no voy a tomarle fotos, solo quiero verlo con su túnica y su cita. Prometo que ni notara que estoy ahí, me quedaré en una esquina con Remus y ya, no lo avergonzaré.

James entrecerró los ojos y la miró con desconfianza pero al final suspiró resignado, ya estaba demasiado decidida y así no tenía sentido discutir con ella, además lucía tan emocionada que no encontró fuerza para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Si avergüenzas a nuestro hijo te juro que no te dejaré verlo en todas las navidades. —Dijo con una expresión seria pero ambos sabían que bromeaba.

—No digas ridiculeces. —Rió ella volviendo a revisar las túnicas— Y dime, ¿a quien crees que vaya a invitar? Espero que a una chica divertida, sería una pena que pasara la noche aburrido.

La expresión de James cayó y no pudo reprimir un gruñido.

—No lo se. —Respondió con rudeza y hostilidad— Tendrás que preguntarle a Sirius, yo no tengo idea.

Lily lo miró confundida y levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué tengo que preguntarle a Sirius?

—Porque al parecer él es el de los consejos sobre citas. —James bufó molesto— Yo solo soy el sujeto con dinero que tiene que comprarle la túnica.

—Ah, ya entiendo. —Dijo Lily tratando de reprimir una sonrisa divertida— Le contó a él sobre la chica que quiere llevar al baile y a ti no.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera me contó que le gusta alguien y Sirius ya tiene todos los detalles! —Exclamó indignado haciéndola reír— No te burles de mí.

—No me burlo, de verdad. —Dijo ella tratando de aguantar la risa— Solo que me resulta adorable que estés celoso.

—Yo no estoy celoso. —Murmuró sintiendo como la sangre quería acumularse en sus mejillas— Solo que no puedo creer que no me contara, pensé que le caía bien.

—Pero por supuesto que le caes bien, James. —Le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Seguramente le daba vergüenza hablarlo contigo, eres su padre, es normal.

—Sí, sí, Sirius, dijo lo mismo pero no es justo. —James se daba cuenta de que sonaba como un niño caprichoso pero lo ignoró— No debería darle vergüenza, yo no soy un padre aburrido. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Harry te ocultara cosas?

—Te recuerdo que lo hace, más que a ti. —La sonrisa de la pelirroja ahora era un poco más amarga— No me contó lo de sus pesadillas.

James relajó su expresión y se pateó mentalmente por haber olvidado eso, posiblemente la persona menos adecuada para quejarse de ese tema era Lily.

—Vamos, eso fue diferente…

—Eso era muchísimo más grave. —Le cortó Lily— Agradece que al menos a ti te lo contó.

—Lily, no te lo volveré a repetir, Harry no te contó eso porque no quería que te preocuparas. —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello— A mí no me cuenta esto porque al parecer no soy tan genial como yo pensaba.

—Sí eres genial. —Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa— Solo que entraste al gran grupo de padres cuyos hijos adolescentes les ocultan cosas. Bienvenido, lo vas a odiar.

—No quiero ser parte de ese grupo.

—Nadie quiere, pero supongo que es señal de que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. —Esbozó una mueca y subió las cejas— O en mi caso, que lo estás haciendo horrible.

—No lo estás haciendo horrible, Lily. —Le aseguró James sonriéndole— Para nada.

—Gracias, James… Tú tampoco, así que relájate.

Él suspiró y asintió de mala gana, suponía que lo que le restaba era resignarse a que al menos en lo que al tema de chicas y citas se trataba, tendría que cederle la batuta a Sirius. Se consoló en saber que al menos el área de Quidditch aun le pertenecía.

—Y para que después no llores si no te cuenta, creo que Adam va a llevarlo a un partido de Quidditch en navidad.

— ¡Ah no, eso si que no! —Exclamó de inmediato— ¡Ya Sirius se quedó con las chicas, no dejaré que Pevertine se quede con el Quidditch!

—Ay, James, no seas infantil. —Le pidió Lily cansada— Nadie se está quedando con nada, además ya le dije a Adam que no había problema.

James abrió la boca, listo para volver a protestar cuando se dio cuenta de que exactamente era lo que Lily estaba diciendo.

—Espera, ¿has hablado con Pevertine? —Preguntó confundido— ¿Cuándo?

—Em… Bueno, de hecho esa fue la razón por la cual llegué tarde. —Le dijo Lily con la mirada puesta en sus zapatos— Me lo encontré en mi casa, estaba buscando unas cosas y nos quedamos hablando.

James no le respondió, se quedó callado tratando de alejar el mal humor que lo había estado atacando desde el día anterior y que ahora quería volver. Sabía que no tenía porque ponerse así, lo que Lily hiciera con su ex no era asunto suyo… Pero de todas formas no podía evitar que lo molestara, había jurado que Pevertine estaba en el pasado.

— ¿Y que tal estuvo eso? —Preguntó como si nada, tratando de no dejar entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos— Ya sabes, la charla.

—Fue corta, me contó que ha estado ocupado en el trabajo y que Harry le ha escrito, así fue que llegamos a lo del quidditch. —James tuvo que tragarse un gruñido al escucharla decir eso— Y bueno, yo… Le pedí disculpas. De verdad, con calma, no como la última vez que… Bueno, había demasiado llanto esa vez.

Mientras hablaba James se encargó de escrutar su expresión tratando de descifrar como se sentía realmente, quería saber cuanta importancia le había dado a ese encuentro. No lucía triste, lo que era bueno, pero sí estaba pensativa y se notaba que le había afectado, eso no era bueno.

— ¿Y te perdono?

—Él dice que sí, pero no lo se, yo no me perdonaría. —Dijo con una sonrisa amarga— Aunque me invito a comer así que no debe ser tan malo.

— ¿Cómo? —Esta vez si James no pudo ocultar el tono alarmista en su voz— ¿Cómo una…? _¿Cita?_

—Lo dices como si fuera una mala palabra. —Rió Lily haciéndolo maldecirse por ser tan obvio— Y no, no creo que sea una cita. No se si me gustaría eso.

— ¿No?

—Creo que no, es que… —Se encogió de hombros— Creo que eso significaría que vamos a volver y…

— ¿Tú no quieres? —James ahora sonaba muy feliz y se odiaba por eso.

—Realmente no se lo que quiero. —Suspiró con pesadez— Una parte de mí sí lo desea… Pero otra cree que es mejor dejarlo así. ¿Tú que opinas?

— ¿Yo? —Esa pregunta lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, Lily asintió— Em, bueno yo… No lo se, Lily, honestamente… Honestamente creo que no deberías volver con alguien si no estás segura de querer hacerlo. —No podía describir lo extraño que se sentía darle consejos amorosos a ella— Pero por otro lado... Ustedes se iban a casar hasta hace nada, ¿en serio vas a romperlo todo así? Digo… ¿No lo amas?

Hacer esa última pregunta le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Lo menos que James quería era empujarla a que repensara todas esas cosas, si Lily prefería no volver con Adam pues a él le daba igual… Pero es que en serio quería saber, _necesitaba saberlo._

—O sea… Sí, íbamos a casarnos y todavía me preocupo por él y lo quiero mucho pero…

—Pero no lo amas.

—No es que no lo ame. —Lo corrigió Lily con un suspiro, se encogió de hombros— No lo se, no creo que nunca haya llegado a ser tan…

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que nunca lo amaste?!

— ¡No, yo no he dicho eso!

James se sintió decepcionado, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Es solo que… Nunca ha sido como te lo debes estar imaginando. Como todos se imaginan que debería ser. —James la miró sin entender y ella soltó una risita— Me explicó: yo lo quiero, lo quiero mucho y se que lo amé, muchas veces imaginé el resto de mi vida a su lado… Pero ese amor inmenso e incondicional de cuentos de hadas del que todos hablan no puedo decir que existió. No fue algo así como _oh, él es el amor de mi vida._

De repente, ya no se sentía tan decepcionado.

—Okay, entiendo. —Asintió él, tratando de no sonreír— Entonces deja que te haga una pregunta. Si no es el amor de tu vida y no era así como dicen en los cuentos, ¿Por qué ibas a casarte con él? ¿No era mejor buscar al que en verdad lo fuera?

—Bueno, no pretendía perder mi tiempo buscando algo que no iba a encontrar. —Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa irónica.

—Vamos, Lily, tú no eres tan cínica, no me vas a decir que no crees en esas cosas.

—Oh no, yo sí creo, de verdad. Lo que no creo es que todos estemos destinados a eso, ¿entiendes?

—De hecho sí lo entiendo. —James asintió sonriendo con amargura— Solo que no esperaba que tú pensaras así.

—Antes no pensaba así pero tú sabes como es. El primer amor viene con la primera decepción y solo… —Suspiró se encogió de hombros— Te das cuenta de que no es para ti y de que no importa que tan bonito digan todos que es, sabes que nunca más quieres sentirte así de miserable por nadie. —Soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza— Olvídalo, debes pensar que estoy loca…

—No lo hago. —Respondió James totalmente serio— Entiendo a lo que te refieres.

— ¿En serio?

—Créeme. —Le dedicó una mirada significativa— Entiendo perfectamente.

Lily asintió y le desvío la mirada antes de volver a seguir revisando las túnicas que tenían cerca de ellos.

James suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que no había entendido lo que había querido decirle con su mirada y en el fondo estaba aliviado de que así fuera.

— ¡Queridos, disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar! —Exclamó Madame Malkin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y viéndolos con una sonrisa— Así que díganme, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos hoy?

—Pues venimos a buscar una túnica de gala para nuestro hijo. —Le contó Lily con una sonrisa amable y de nuevo emocionada.

—Oh, que maravilla. ¿Y su hijo está con ustedes?

—No, está en la escuela. —Respondió James— Pero es como de esta altura y es delgado, no debería ser problema encontrarle algo.

—Entiendo, entiendo, tiene razón, no debería serlo. Y díganme, ¿ustedes ya escogieron sus túnicas?

James se volvió hacia Lily con una mirada interrogativa, queriendo saber si ella entendía pero lucía igual de perdida que él.

—Eh, ¿disculpe? —Preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

— ¡Pues para la boda! ¿Es para eso que quieren una túnica para su hijo, no?

— ¡Oh! ¡No, no, no! —Se apresuraron a decir ambos al mismo tiempo— Nosotros no… No estamos… No somos…

—Ah, entiendo. —Masculló la mujer luciendo abochornada— Disculpen mi imprudencia. Por favor síganme seguro encontraremos algo para el chico en la parte de atrás.

Lily asintió y empezó a caminar detrás de Madame Malkin con el rostro tan rojo que casi parecía que su cabello fuera parte de él.

James suspiró y la siguió, él no estaba pensando en lo que la mujer había dicho, su mente se dedicaba a dar vueltas y a construir hipótesis sobre quien sería ese _primer amor_ del que Lily había hablado.

 **¡Hello, my darlings!**

 **Como prometí, mucho Blackinnon. El momento esperado por todos finalmente llegó: Sirius se enteró de todo, se que los tenía en ascuas con ese asunto y ojala haya cumplido las expectativas, quise dejarlo lo más Sirius Black que pude.**

 **¡Y el personaje nuevo que les dije: Tonks! Creo que no lo he comentado pero ella es de mis personajes favoritos en la saga y ella y Remus son una de mis OTP(L) ¡LOS AMO! Quería que su aparición fuera más larga pero si seguía escribiendo no me habría quedado tanto espacio para el Jily del final y ya había prometido que los tendrían aquí.**

 **Y sobre estos dos, se que no fue tan largo como tal vez hubieran querido pero el drama de Marlene y Sirius me ocupo más de lo que tenía previsto. Pero no teman, en los siguientes capítulos habrá Jily para arrojar al techo.**

 **Por otro lado se que la mayoría deseaba que Adam no volviera por estos lados nunca más y deben querer asesinarme porque regresó pero bueno, su trabajo no está completo todavía así que tenía que volver. Sorry.**

 **Bien, los dejó hasta aquí porque son las tres de la mañana y se me cierran los ojos. Les recuerdo que el siguiente será el baile de navidad y como dije: drama. Y además drama importante.**

 **Si algo no les quedó claro como siempre estoy abierta a todas sus dudas, solo déjenmelo en la cajita de abajo y estaré feliz de responderles. Igual sus críticas, comentarios, hipótesis o lo que deseen siempre son más que bienvenidos (L)**

 **¡Los quiero muchísimo! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero leerlos pronto, miles de besos, cuídense!**

 **PD: Como ya dije, son las tres de la mañana así que no pude releer la última escena. No me juzguen demasiado por los horrores ortográficos o de redacción que encuentren, please.**


	35. El Recuento de los Daños

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora.**_

 **Meli** **: ¡Holaaaa! ¡Bienvenida, mi nueva lectora! (L) Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí y saber que he logrado enamorarte con mi historia(': Mira, créeme que si hay alguien que quiere a Snape viendo el amor de James y Lily en primera fila soy yo JAJAJ así que no temas por eso. Spoiler: Todas las respuestas del drama adolescente entre esos dos está muchísimo más cerca de lo que crees. Pero tienes razón, los verdaderos reyes del drama aquí son Marlene y Sirius, pobre futuro bebé, lo que le espera jAJAJ. ¡Me alegra que te gustara Tonks! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y tenía nervios de cómo resultara, me quedo tranquila. Bueno, sobre los niños y sus romances no quiero decir nada porque ya el baile está aquí mismo y podrás leer más de eso tú misma, solo que me encanta saber que te gustó Ginny en los capítulos que salió! Pretendo traerla de vuelta en su debido momento(; ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que la historia te siga gustando y leerte por aquí de nuevo, bye!**

 **Rss** **: Muchísimas gracias a ti por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review(L) Sirius es demasiado tonto para su propio bien eso ya lo sabemos JAJAJ, todos estamos esperando que no lo eche a perder, amén!**

 **Milacecer es03** **: ¡Holaaa! Me da gusto que disfrutes de la historia y sí, bueno, se que puede ser un poco lenta pero ya las cosas empezaran a avanzar un poco, igual muchas gracias por tu opinión(L) Es muy importante para mí leer ese tipo de cosas(: Te mandó un beso y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí, byee!**

 **Mariana** **: ¡Hola, bellezaaaa! Extrañé tu review en el capi anterior u.u pero ya estás aquí de nuevo y eso es todo lo que importa(L) Tienes toda la razón, Sirius nunca podría alejarse totalmente del bebé a no ser que pretenda mudarse y dejar a James, cosa que no pasara, lo sabemos, así que tendremos que ver con que solución ridícula nos viene jajaja. James es ternura extrema en todas sus formas! Pero sí, yo también creo que es hora de una peleita con Harry e.e mucha felicidad. ¡Gracias por tu review, hermosa! Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y me muero por leer tu opinión(: Te mandó un abrazo enorme y nos seguimos leyendo!**

 **Tanke** **98: ¡HELLO! Espero que hayas tenido un cumpleaños genial y que te encuentres muuy bien(: Me alegra que te haya quedado clara la explicación sobre la profecía, sabes que puedes dejarme cualquier cosita que te este rondando la cabeza. ¡Y como siempre: gracias a ti por tu maravilloso review que me llena de vida! Bueno me encanta que te haya gustado el título, siempre me reviento la cabeza buscándolos así que cuando me los mencionan me siento orgullosa jeje. ¿Es que es posible no amar a Sirius en algún capítulo? Puede que mi opinión sea muy subjetiva pero mñe, me alegra que te haya hecho reír JAJAJ ¿Quién mejor que él para hacer el trabajo? Creo que el odio por el ministerio es algo así como una cosa compartida por el fandom, en mi caso trato de drenar mi propio odio por el gobierno de mi país así que por eso me la paso repitiendo lo inútiles que son. Tonks es un ser tan lleno de luz y ternura, me alegra que te haya gustado su aparición y que pienses que combina con Remus, son una de mis OTP(L) Aun faltan razones para agarrarle más idea a Bellatrix, eso apenas está empezando. Y nuestro Padfoot todo preocupado y tierno*-* De nuevo: ¿es posible no amarlo? Aunque dan ganas de golpearlo cuando se va de lento y hace cosas como suponer que el bebé no es suyo -.- La lentitud corre en las venas de todos en esta familia. Pero él y Mar así como pueden ser unos necios irremediables también pueden llenarnos mucho de feels y ternura*-*. Ese encuentro con Adam sí que resultó sospechoso, puede que sea solo coincidencia aunque como dices, sería muy raro. Hasta Madam Malkin quiere que James y Lily se casen, ¿te das cuenta? Es el destino. Y sobre el baile y saber si Harry será avergonzado pues tendrás que seguir leyendo jiji. No te preocupes por no haber sido muy explícito, entiendo lo que es tener que estudiar en los momentos menos oportunos e.e ¡Pero en fin! Te dejo para que no seguir reteniendo el "drama importante" Espero que te gusteee y espero emocionada desde YA por tu review*-* ¡Te mandó saludos y un abrazo muuuy fuerte! Nos seguimos leyendo, cuídate! PD: Mi cumpleaños es el 12 de septiembre(:**

 **Alas de tinta** **: ¡Gracias a ti por dejarme tu review! Siempre que lo hagas tendrás mi respuesta en el siguiente capítulo, es lo menos que puedo hacer y justamente por lo que dices, es una forma de integrarlos más a la historia! Y me encanta que te hayas animado a dejar tu primer review aquí, lo considero un logro personal JAJAJ. Este fanfic no es sobre política, cierto, pero al menos en mi caso creo que desahogo mi odio por el gobierno de mi país escribiendo sobre lo inútil que es el Ministerio así que sí: es casi como un gobierno muggle corrupto. Cinthia solo es un personaje de relleno, no creo que volvamos a verla nunca, solo necesitaba a alguien que irritara a Sirius y lo hiciera enfadar porque como dices: es extraordinario JAJA. Remus es la niñera consagrada del grupo, más con su mejor amigo impulsivo que necesita cuidados casi las 24 horas del día. ¡Me encanta que te gustara la aparición de Tonks! Aasdj Siempre me he preguntado como se habrían llevado ella y Sirius si la vida fuera un poco más justa, creo que habrían tenido una bonita relación de primos y eso quise retratar aquí. ¡Y ella y Tonks! Los libros nos dejaron con ganas de más y las películas pues mejor ni hablamos de eso, trataré de darles la atención que merecen. Me alegra que Sirius no fuera el único que se sorprendiera con la llegad inesperada de Mar JAJJA, me da gusto saber que te gustara la escena a pesar de que no fuera como te la imaginabas, Sirius se comportó dentro de lo que cabe, pudo haber sido peor y no,** _ **NADIE**_ **quiere otro Harry. No sonaste cursi con tu reflexión sobre Adam y Lily, bueno un poquito, pero es que tienes toda la razón, ¿Quién no conoce una pareja así? Que están por estar y aunque se quieren no es ese amor verdadero al que todos deberían aspirar. ¡Tu emoción porque Harry y Adam se manden cartas me conmueve! Pensé que solo era a mí jeje, ternuritas. James siempre es lindo*-* mas aun con sus inseguridades de papá "primerizo". Y esa pelea con Harry… Sigue leyendo, solo eso diré jeje. Y tu reflexión sobre las edades de James y Lily en la historia original pues es muy acertada, una de las dudas que tuve al empezar a escribir este fic fue si realmente habría una diferencia, ya que en el canon tuvieron a Harry súper jóvenes y se comportaron muy bien, pero diste en la tecla: ¿y si hubieran sido adolescentes normales? No creo que hubiera pasado exactamente esto que retrato aquí pero tal vez hubiera sido un shock más fuerte. No me molesta tu cantaleta con Lily y Snape JAJAJ es más, aquí mismo te traigo esa esperada confrontación para no dejarte más con la intriga jiji. Te dejo para que leas todo el DRAMA que esto aguarda JAJAJ. ¡Saludos, corazón! Nos seguimos leyendo(:**

* * *

 **34\. El Recuento de los Daños.**

De más estaba decir que cualquier tipo de expectativa que Harry se había hecho en cuanto al baile de navidad para ese momento ya se había evaporado completamente.

Claro que al principio había estado emocionado, cuando McGonagall les había contado se había puesto nervioso, obvio, pero rápidamente se había creado la ridícula idea de que podría ir con Cho y por supuesto que se había llenado la mente con ilusiones y fantasías. Luego, la chica lo había rechazado para ir con algún chico, que Harry no quería ni enterarse porque sabía que automáticamente lo odiaría, y su emoción había disminuido en un grado bastante considerable pero había tratado de ser optimista y pensar que tal vez encontraría otra chica agradable con quien ir, alguien que lo emocionara como le había pasado con Cho.

Eso no había pasado. Después de días de esperar que la chica soñada cayera del cielo, Harry se había rendido y había aceptado que no encontraría a nadie que le gustara lo suficiente como para volver a levantar sus ánimos. Había pensado hacer lo que Hermione le había dicho e inventarle una excusa a McGonagall por la cual no podría asistir, incluso se había planteado escribirle a James o Lily para que le escribieran a la profesora alguna excusa por la cual tendría que volver a casa antes y podría asistir. Pero al parecer sus padres habían estado más emocionados que él por el baile y habían ido a comprar la túnica justo en el momento que se las había pedido, estaba perdido.

El último rayo de esperanza lo había obtenido cuando la túnica le había quedado apretada, les había escrito a sus padres insistiendo en que no era necesario que la arreglaran pero por supuesto había sido en vano porque si separados eran intensos y tercos, cuando estaban juntos era peor.

Así que al final no le había quedado de otra que invitar a la última chica quedaba sin pareja y obligar a Ron a que hiciera lo mismo porque bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaba asistir solo a esa tortura.

Y como inicio del calvario que atravesaría ese día, se había tenido que levantar temprano porque, por alguna razón, Sirius había sido el encargado de llevar su túnica a que la arreglaran y ahora estaba negado a enviársela con Hedwig; le había enviado una carta insistiendo en que lo viera en la cabaña en Hogsmeade para dársela ahí.

Al principio Harry no había entendido y había pensado en negarse pero después cayó en cuenta de que si lo descubrían escabulléndose al pueblo lo castigarían y no tendría que ir al baile. Valía la pena el intento.

—Okay, ya me voy. —Dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que Ron lo escuchara pero para no despertar al resto de sus compañeros, mientras se guardaba la capa y el mapa debajo del abrigo de invierno y cerrando el baúl— ¿Vas a venir o que?

Frunció el ceño al ver que por toda respuesta Ron se cubrió más bajo sus mantas y suspiró con comodidad.

—Te veo más tarde en el desayuno. —Murmuró su amigo más dormido que despierto— Estarás bien.

Harry suspiró, no podía negar que verlo así le provocaba un poco de envidia. Era sábado, era temprano y además estaba haciendo frío, de haber sido por él también se habría quedado durmiendo.

—Vamos, no me dejes ir solo. —Le pidió Harry a pesar de saber que sería inútil— Dijimos que atravesaríamos juntos este día miserable.

—Al menos tú serás miserable en una túnica decente. —Bufó Ron sin abrir los ojos— Yo tendré que serlo en un vestido de anciana.

El recuerdo de la túnica que la madre de Ron le había enviado llegó a la mente de Harry y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse. En verdad sí se sentía mal por su amigo y porque tuviera que usar una cosa así… Pero cuando la había recibido había sido muy gracioso.

—Si cambiamos te acompaño.

—Tienes razón, estaré bien solo. —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida y fastidiada a la vez— Te veo en el desayuno.

Ron hizo un ruido que pareció una despedida y volvió a dormirse. Harry le dedicó a su cama una última mirada de añoranza y empezó su camino hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando bajó las escaleras y vio que había bastante actividad para ser un sábado en la mañana, la gente se veía emocionada y feliz, al principio no entendía por que pero luego recordó que había quienes de hecho sí querían asistir al baile.

Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, debía admitir que era imposible entrar a la sala común y no sentirse instantáneamente cálido y festivo, todo el lugar ya tenía las decoraciones navideñas: guirnaldas, muérdago, incluso habían puesto un pino. Hannah y Ron le habían contado que un año habían pasado las fiestas en Hogwarts y que era algo fenomenal, había pensado en preguntarles si querrían quedarse ese año con él para poder experimentarlo pero la idea de su primera navidad con una familia real era algo que no podía rechazar.

Entonces como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, vio entrar a su mejor amiga con una caja algo grande entre los brazos, le sonrió de manera instantánea.

—Buenos días. —Lo saludó ella con una enorme sonrisa— Luces como si la cama te hubiera escupido.

—Gracias, Han, siempre tienes algo agradable que decir. —Respondió Harry con ironía poniendo los ojos en blanco— Y mi cama no me escupió, ojala lo hubiera hecho, creo que estaba más emocionada que nunca porque me quedara con ella.

—Aww, pobre, Harry. —Rió la chica antes de hacer un puchero de manera burlona— ¿Se puede saber que horrible razón te obligo a abandonar tu cama un sábado en la mañana?

—Este estúpido baile. —Bufó Harry con fastidio— Tengo que ir a buscar mi túnica con Sirius, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah sí, cierto. —Le dedicó una mirada significativa— Ten cuidado, si te atrapan no podrás ir al baile.

—Oh no, ¿Cómo podré seguir viviendo si eso ocurre?

—Cállate… —De repente pareció recordar algo y se acercó más a él para susurrarle— Y vas a hablar con Sirius de… Ya sabes, _la cosa._

— ¿Sobre que cosa? —Preguntó Harry con un suspiro— ¿La cosa espeluznante que no sabemos si es cierta o la cosa impresionante que Remus me contó?

—Como no sabemos si la primera es cierta creo que es más importante que le comentes sobre la segunda.

—No lo se… —Dudó el chico— No quiero meterme en sus asuntos.

—No lo hagas solo… —Hannah suspiró y se encogió de hombros— Recuérdale que aquí tiene dos buenas razones para no alejarse.

Harry asintió, esperando no tener que recordarle eso. Aun no podía creer que lo que Remus le había contado fuera cierto, el shock había sido tan grande que había tenido que contarle a Hannah, e imaginaba que Sirius debía estar peor pero Harry quería confiar en que sin importar nada, su padrino terminaría haciendo lo correcto… No podía ser diferente después de haberlo conocido a él.

—A Sirius no le gusta hablar de ese tipo de cosas pero lo intentaré. —Dijo Harry a pesar de saber que lo más probable era que no lograra nada— Como sea, ¿me dirás para que tienes una caja que es casi más grande que tú?

—Solo un montón de cosas divertidas que ordené para que las chicas y yo nos arreglemos para la noche. —Le contó, nuevamente sonriendo y ahora con mucha emoción— Tengo pociones para el cabello, para la piel...

—Ya, ya, no quiero saber. —La calló Harry con una mirada de desagrado e incomprensión— ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? Es solo un baile.

—Porque no somos unas amargadas. —Respondió Hannah torciendo los ojos— Y además, es divertido.

— ¿Y Hermione formara parte de esta tontería? —En serio le costaba ver a su amiga involucrada en algo así. A Hannah claro, pero a Hermione no.

—No por voluntad propia pero voy a obligarla, duh.

Harry rió por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada recelosa pero no comentó nada. En serio le seguía costando creer que Hermione fuera a asistir al baile, aun no había dicho con quien iría y no lucía emocionada ni una cuarta parte que el resto de las chicas.

—Y te prometo que dejaré a Pavarti más linda de lo normal.

—Como quieras. —Gruñó Harry con desgano.

—Trátala bien. —Le ordenó Hannah dándole un golpe en el hombro— Está muy emocionada.

Harry le dedicó una mirada hostil a la vez que se sobaba donde lo había golpeado. Claro que iba a tratarla bien, no era un idiota, pero no estaba seguro de que lograra ser el mejor acompañante de la noche. Pavarti le caía muy bien… Pero no era con ella con quien habría querido ir.

—Prometo que me comportaré… Y ahora que estamos en esto, ¿puedes terminar de decirme con quien vas a ir?

De no haberla conocido mejor que a la palma de su mano tal vez no se habría dado cuenta de cómo la sonrisa de la chica temblaba un poco de manera nerviosa.

—Te enterarás esta noche. —Se limitó a decirle ella con un encogimiento de hombros— Ahora vete para que vuelvas a desayunar, te veo después.

— ¡Han…!

Intentó llamarla para convencerla de que le dijera de una maldita vez quiera su pareja pero ella le pasó por un lado y corrió escaleras arriba, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Harry gruñó poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a emprender su camino para salir de la sala común. Que Hannah no quisiera decirle empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, solo esperaba que su cita no fuera alguien demasiado idiota.

Atravesar el castillo fue más difícil de lo que había planeado incluso con la capa puesta, había mucho movimiento de la gente yendo y viniendo terminando todo para la noche, fue todo un reto llegar hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta sin que Filch o la señora Norris lo atraparan, antes había pensado que sería buena idea pero cuando estuvo a punto de pasarle decidió que no sería tan buena idea.

Al final logró atravesar el pasadizo y fue un alivio ver que Honeydukes había abierto temprano ese día, no le apetecía tener que devolverse e ir al sauce boxeador. Se le hizo agua a la boca ver todos los dulces y caramelos que estaban a su disposición totalmente gratis pero hizo un esfuerzo y siguió de largo, no quería abusar de los beneficios de ser invisible.

Como era normal el pueblo estaba bastante lleno debido a que era sábado, se dio cuenta de que sería muy imprudente llegar a la cabaña y tocar la puerta siendo invisible así que se escondió en un callejón, se quitó la capa y se puso la capucha del abrigo para prevenir.

Cuando llegó y tocó la puerta, Sirius le abrió con una enorme sonrisa pero de todas formas Harry notó que tenía ojeras y que además lucía terriblemente cansado, no podía culparlo después de lo que se había enterado.

— ¡Bambi, por fin! Pensé que te habías quedado dormido. —Lo saludó dejándolo pasar— Entra antes de que te congeles.

—O antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que estoy aquí. —Murmuró Harry entrando, esperó a que Sirius cerrara para descubrirse la cabeza— No se si lo sabías pero no tengo exactamente permitido estar aquí como para que andes gritando mi nombre.

—Oh, disculpa, había olvidado que todo Hogsmeade conoce el apodo que te puse.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír, ese apodo siempre iba a parecerle lo más ridículo y cursi que a Sirius se le había ocurrido pero en el fondo le gustaba, mientras no lo dijera en público pues bien por él.

—En fin, aquí está tu túnica. —Le informó Sirius entregándole una caja que ya reconocía— Tengo que reconocer que tus padres tienen buen gusto, lucirás genial.

El chico subió las cejas con ironía y murmuró un pequeño _gracias_ a la vez que dejaba el paquete sobre una mesa cercana, quiso sentirse mejor pensando que al menos luciría bien esa noche pero no hizo mucha diferencia.

—Ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Le preguntó Sirius apuntando a su cabeza.

— ¿Con que? —Harry lo miró confundido y se llevó una mano a la cabeza— ¿Qué tengo?

—Pues con ese desastre que tú y tu padre llaman _cabello_. —Respondió Sirius con una mueca de desagrado a la vez que se acercaba a él y trataba de peinarlo—No pensarás ir así esta noche, ¿o sí?

— ¡Hey, déjame ya, suelta! —Exclamó Harry alejándose de él y viéndolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco— No pretendo hacerle nada, así está bien.

— ¿Bien? —Sirius soltó una carcajada— Bambi, creo que James ya ha hecho demasiado daño pero por si queda algo por salvar te aclararé lo siguiente: esto está bien. —Señaló su propio cabello y luego el de Harry— Eso no.

Harry le dedicó una mirada hostil y se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de peinarlo él mismo pero, al igual que siempre, fallando miserablemente.

—A mí me gusta así, no pienso hacerle nada así que déjame en paz.

—Como quieras. —Sirius soltó un suspiro exageradamente dramático— Pero que nadie diga que no intenté ayudar.

Harry volvió a ponerle los ojos en blanco y estuvo a punto de preguntarle para qué diablos había insistido tanto en que fuera a verlo ahí pero recordó que tenía algo más importante que preguntar.

—Oye, Sirius… —Dudó por un momento, no muy seguro de cómo debía llevar esa conversación— Em… ¿Cómo estás?

El aludido subió una ceja en señal de confusión y Harry se pateó mentalmente por ser tan ambiguo.

—Estoy bien. —Sirius se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Pues, ya sabes… —Harry se removió en su lugar algo incómodo— Lo de… Lo de Mar y eso…

El rostro de Sirius se llenó de entendimiento y al mismo tiempo se tensó notablemente. Tragó saliva de manera casi imperceptible.

— ¿A que te…? —Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar— ¿A que te refieres con _lo de Mar_?

—Vamos, no finjas. —Le dijo Harry con una mirada significativa— Ya lo se.

Sirius suspiró resignado y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

— ¿Y puedo saber cual de los chismosos que tengo por amigos te lo dijo?

—Remus lo hizo. —Admitió Harry aunque luego se apresuró a aclarar— Pero solo porque le pregunté si te pasaba algo, no me respondías mis cartas y quería saber si estabas bien.

—De todas maneras es un bocón. —Gruñó Sirius de mala gana aunque trató de calmarse para seguir hablando con el chico— Estoy… Bueno, para qué mentirte, he estado mejor.

—Sí, me lo imagino. —Harry se mordió el labio inferior de manera pensativa, pensando como sería la mejor manera de decirle lo que quería— Sirius, ¿es necesario que…?

—No, no lo es. —Le cortó su padrino con un suspiro— Se lo que dirás, Harry, y en este momento de verdad no quiero escucharlo.

—Pero…

—Harry, hoy no. —Repitió Sirius dedicándole una mirada de advertencia— Créeme, ya he escuchado de James más que suficiente.

Harry suspiró vencido, decidiendo que lo mejor sería dejarlo así. En serio había muchas cosas que quería decirle al respecto pero había estado mentalizado a que Sirius no quisiera hablarlo así que la negativa no lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Hoy no pero después si lo hablaremos, ¿verdad?

—Dudo que vayas a dejarlo estar. —Dijo Sirius fastidiado pero también divertido— Está bien, después lo hablamos.

Harry asintió e hizo una nota mental de planear exactamente lo que quería decirle a Sirius de modo que no pareciera muy altanero ni entrometido… Aunque no estaba seguro de si lo lograría.

—Entonces, ¿estás emocionado por esta noche?

—Algo… En verdad nada. —Aceptó Harry sin poder ocultar el fastidio que sentía por todo el evento— Preferiría no tener que ir.

—Lamento que tu cita no funcionara, Bambi, pero si te hace sentir mejor creo que esa chica no vale la pena.

Harry suspiró, claro que pensaba eso, Sirius no conocía a Cho, no sabía lo especial y bonita que era y que por supuesto que valía la pena.

— ¿Y que tal tu pareja? —Le preguntó con una mirada sugerente— ¿Sexy?

—No lo se, no creo. —Se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo— Es una buena compañera, espero pasarla bien.

—Bien, bien, esa es la actitud que quiero. —Pero luego de decir el rostro de Sirius adquirió un semblante más serio— Sin embargo hay cosas que necesitas saber para _pasarla bien._

— ¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó Harry con algo de temor, ya sabiendo que esa conversación no terminaría en nada bueno.

—Ven acá.

Harry lo siguió hacía el pequeño salón de la cabaña donde estaban los sofás y la mesa de café.

—Te traje unas cosas para que estés preparado para la noche. —Le dijo a la vez que tomaba un libro y se lo entregaba— Marqué la página que quiero que leas.

Harry se sintió incluso más confundido cuando leyó el título del pesado libro que Sirius había traído y se dio cuenta de que era de medimagia. Lo miró confundido esperando a ver si era un chiste pero él solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que lo abriera. Harry suspiró y lo abrió despacio, con inseguridad.

Espío el título del capítulo que Sirius había marcado y de inmediato entendió todo. Puso los ojos en blanco y se sonrojó irremediablemente.

— ¿"Hechizos anticonceptivos"? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Cerró el libro de golpe con exasperación y asco— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Okay, se que la mayoría son algo complicados y no salen bien a la primera pero creo que antes de que llegue la noche te da tiempo de…

— ¡Sirius, de verdad no quiero saber! —Le cortó Harry rápidamente, entregándole el libro de regreso— Gracias pero te juro que no lo necesito.

—Claro que lo necesitas. —Refutó Sirius tomando el libro y empujándolo de regreso hacia él— Todo el mundo lo necesita. Llévatelo, es mi regalo de navidad.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me regalaste la escoba? Pues deberías volver a eso. —Insistió Harry empujando el libro lejos de si— No lo quiero.

—No te estoy preguntando, Harry. Solo déjame enseñarte uno…

— ¡Que intenso eres! —Exclamó el chico exasperado dejando caer el libro en la mesita— ¡No quiero que me enseñes nada porque no lo necesito!

— ¡Eso pensamos todos y cuando te das cuenta de que sí lo necesitabas ya es demasiado tarde! Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Sirius. —Lo llamó Harry, rojo a más no poder y dedicándole una mirada suplicante— En serio, no.

—Está bien, está bien. —Aceptó Sirius levantando las manos en son de paz— Supuse que serías muy perezoso para querer aprender un nuevo hechizo un sábado.

— ¡No se trata de…!

—Así que he traído un plan de respaldo. —Le informó empezando a buscar algo en sus bolsillos— Te juro que los muggles tienen los más inteligentes inventos.

Harry miró confundido y asustado como sacaba de un bolsillo lo que parecían ser varios envoltorios de un papel platinado y colores brillantes. Les echó un vistazo más de cerca y cuando entendió lo que eran soltó se sonrojó más y subió los brazos exasperado.

— ¿Preservativos? —Le preguntó con incredulidad y algo de asco— Por favor dime que estás bromeando.

—No, no estoy bromeando, fui hasta el Londres muggle solo para conseguírtelos. Y me alegra que ya sepas lo que son.

—Tengo catorce, por supuesto que se lo que son.

—Perfecto, ¿así que sabes como se usan?

—Sirius, creo que no me estás escuchando. —Le dijo Harry con lentitud y una mirada suplicante y significativa— Pero cuando te digo que no necesito nada de esto es porque en serio _no lo necesito._

—Eso dices ahora pero créeme que cuando menos te lo esperas las hormonas te traicionan y…

— ¡Mi pareja ni siquiera me gusta de esa manera!

— ¿Y eso que?

Harry suspiró cansado y se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración. Empezaba a creer que todo el cansancio que Remus siempre cargaba encima no era completamente debido a su licantropía.

—Escucha, entiendo que estás traumado por todo lo que está pasando con Mar pero no pienso hacer nada de lo que estás pensando y no tienes idea de lo en serio que te lo digo.

—Yo no estoy traumado. —Respondió Sirius pretendiendo no darle importancia. Luego suspiró— Pero si lo estuviera, me ayudaría mucho que me dejaras hablarte de esto.

Harry gruñó fastidiado, no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que poder librarse de esa charla, con Sirius y honestamente con cualquier adulto de su vida… Pero no pudo evitar compadecerse de él, no entendía como podía pensar que Harry era parecido a él en ese aspecto, era muy obvio que no lo era, pero si eso lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor pues tan malo no podía ser.

—Bien. —Aceptó a regañadientes, esperando no arrepentirse demasiado, y sentándose en el sofá— Pero rápido que aun no he desayunado.

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Sirius sonriendo demasiado pagado de si mismo— Ahora escucha…

— ¡Espera! —Lo interrumpió Harry, recordando algo de repente— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Antes de que empieces hablar y termine odiándote tanto que deje de importarme.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar. —Dijo Sirius de manera burlona— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Es sobre… —De nuevo Harry se sentía dudoso e incomodo por no saber como abordar el tema— La mujer… Esa mujer que se escapó de Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Al escuchar ese nombre Harry pudo ver como la mandíbula de Sirius se tensaba y sus ojos se oscurecían, lucía incluso peor que cuando le había preguntado por lo de Mar y por un momento pensó si sería mejor decirle que lo olvidara, pero ya era muy tarde.

—Q-quería saber si… Bueno, ¿es familia tuya? Es que leí en el periódico que…

—Ella es… Hija del hermano de mi madre.

—O sea, ¿tu prima?

Sirius suspiró y desvío la mirada, notablemente incómodo y prefiriendo hablar de cualquier cosa menos de eso.

—Pues si quieres ponerle un nombre, supongo que sí, es mi prima.

Harry tragó saliva de repente sintiéndose nervioso y preocupado, saber que una mortífaga que, según El Profeta, había sido una de las más fieles seguidoras de Voldemort era familia de Sirius era bastante perturbador, no le gustaba, e imaginaba que a él menos.

—Y tú… Digo, ¿vas a estar bien, no? —Preguntó, esperando que no se le notara mucho la preocupación.

Sirius volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió, de una manera que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver en él, con más honestidad.

—Lo estaré, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, Bambi. —Le dijo pasándole una mano por el cabello— Solo preocúpate por divertirte esta noche… Pero de manera segura, así que escucha…

Harry suspiró con pesar y empezó a escucharlo, decidido a pensar en cualquier cosa que impidiera que tuviera que prestar atención a lo que Sirius fuera a decirle.

* * *

Lo que estaba pasando con Mar no lo había "traumado", solo lo tenía un paranoico, preocupado, malhumorado e irritado pero no era un trauma como Harry había sugerido, no era por eso que había insistido tanto en que le dejara tener esa charla con él… Bueno, sí era un poco por eso.

En el fondo Sirius sabía que Harry era demasiado inocente como para hacer algo así, además creía en eso que le había dicho de que su pareja ni le gustaba de esa manera pero de todas formas, ahora que habían hablado se sentía muchísimo más tranquilo, capaz esa noche no pasaría nada pero Harry no sería un niño toda la vida, en cualquier momento empezaría a crecer y ahora gracias a él se ahorrarían sorpresas desagradables. Todos en esa familia le debían una grande.

También debía admitir que ver la cara de perturbación de Harry era una de las razones por las cuales había querido hablar de ese tema, era simplemente demasiado gracioso y lo había hecho sentir muchísimo mejor.

Para ser totalmente honesto, ver a Harry había sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían pasado en esos últimos días. Lo había ayudado para olvidarse por un momento de la bomba que Marlene le había lanzado y en la que todavía no quería pensar.

Atravesó la puerta que conectaba las escaleras del apartamento con el bar y subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva cuando se encontró con James y un montón de escobas y trapeadores limpiando el lugar mágicamente.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Limpiar, ¿o que te parece que hago? —Respondió su amigo de manera hostil, sentado en una de las mesas, sin levantar la vista del periódico de esa mañana— Como no estabas aquí para hacerlo tú…

Sirius gruñó irritado y se mordió la lengua para no responderle, no quería lidiar con él en ese momento.

Aquella estaba siendo una de esas extrañísimas ocasiones en las que James y Sirius estaban, por decirlo de alguna manera, _peleados_. De más estaba decir que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba, no estaban acostumbrados y era desagradable, por eso pasaba tan pocas veces, además que cuando era así ambos eran demasiado testarudos para dar el primer paso a la reconciliación.

Esa vez, claro, tenía que ser James quien lo diera. Sirius no había hecho nada, él era el que se estaba comportando como un demente exagerado. Y es que Sirius podía aceptar cuando Remus se ponía en plan de regañar al mundo y de decirles como debían comportarse, de hacerlos sentir avergonzados por su comportamiento y darles charlas sobre hacer lo correcto… Pero casi nunca soportaba cuando James lo hacía y mucho menos lo haría en ese tema.

— ¿Se puede saber donde estabas metido?

Como no se estaban hablando sino para lo necesario, Sirius no le había dicho que iría a ver a Harry y aunque en el camino se había planteado la idea de contarle la conversación que habían tenido, ahora al ver su actitud decidió que no lo haría.

—En la calle. —Se limitó a responder, caminando hacia la barra.

—Muy explícito de tu parte.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y sacó su varita para hacer que los utensilios se detuvieran solo para ponerlos a limpiar a su manera… Que era básicamente la misma que la de James.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Le preguntó este al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mi trabajo. —Respondió Sirius de manera cortante— No necesito que lo hagas tú.

—Si asumieras tus responsabilidades no tendría que hacerlo…

No le fue muy difícil entender el doble sentido de sus palabras. Bufó molesto y se volvió hacia él con una mirada de advertencia que James le mantuvo de manera acusadora.

— ¿Sabes? Empiezas a actuar como si te hubiera embarazado a ti.

—Por suerte para mí no lo hiciste.

—Por amor a Merlín, James. —Soltó Sirius exasperado— No entiendo cual es tu maldito problema, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero que hagas lo correcto, Sirius. —Le respondió su amigo de manera cortante y severa— No entiendo como es que no terminas de entenderlo.

—No tienes idea de la maldita molestia que estás siendo en todo este asunto. —Sirius estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no largarse de ahí— ¡Lo estoy pensando! ¿Si Marlene me dejó hacerlo no entiendo por que tú tienes que ser tan imbécil?

— ¡Tú eres el imbécil! ¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes que pensar? —James cerró el periódico y lo dejó de golpe sobre la mesa— ¿Si quieres hacer lo mismo que hice yo?

Sirius sabía que James tenía buenas razones para estar enfadado, una excelente de hecho, lo que le molestaba era que quisiera presionarlo tanto.

—No es lo mismo. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en su defensa— Son dos situaciones completamente diferentes.

—Yo era joven y fui estúpido, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? —James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de levantarse y caminar hacia él— Sirius, sabes que me gusta tanto como a ti esta asombrosa conexión que hay entre nosotros pero eso no significa que tengamos que cometer los mismos errores.

— ¡Actúas como si ya hubiera tomado una decisión! —Exclamó Sirius empezando a desesperarse— ¡Estoy-pensándolo! ¿Puedes dejar que lo haga en paz?

—Debiste haber tomado una decisión en el momento que te lo dijo. La mejor decisión, la única de hecho, es: no ser como James. —Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad— ¿Quieres una razón para decidir eso? Solo recuerda como Harry me veía la primera vez que estuvo aquí, el chico me odiaba, Sirius. En el momento no me importó pero ahora no es un recuerdo muy agradable.

—Yo no soy tú, James, esto no es sobre ti y Harry.

—No estoy tratando de que lo sea. Solo estoy tratando de que no cometas el peor error de tu vida.

Sirius soltó una carcajada sin ninguna pizca de diversión, la cabeza le había empezado a doler por tantos pensamientos y, como cada vez que le dedicaba demasiado tiempo a analizar aquello, sentía como sus sentimientos tenían una pelea dentro de sí.

—Tal vez el peor error sería ser parte de la vida de ese niño, ¿no crees?

—Eso no…

—Es algo que tiene todo el sentido del mundo. —Le cortó Sirius con brusquedad— Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, James, así que se sincero, ¿crees que serviría para esto?

—Sí, te conozco mejor que nadie y por eso se que te subestimas. —James suspiró y relajó su expresión y su tono— Eres capaz de muchísimas más cosas de las que crees.

—No empieces con tus sermones de mierda. —Le espetó enfadado— No sirvo para eso y ambos lo sabemos, solo voy a arruinarlo todo para ella y sobretodo para ese niño y Merlín sabe que lo menos que el mundo necesita es otro Black demasiado dañado.

—Tú no estás dañado, Sirius, solo eres un imbécil de primera.

—Ahí lo tienes, los imbéciles de primera no deberían ser padres de nadie. Gracias por darme la razón.

—Sirius, no te estoy diciendo que serás una estrella en el asunto, sería un ingenuo si lo pensara… Pero tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que yo no hice: estar. Y eso es lo que importa.

—No, James, eso no es lo que importa. —Le respondió con una sonrisa amarga— "Estar" no siempre es suficiente y no siempre es mejor que _no estar_. Hay personas en el mundo que bajo ninguna circunstancia se les debería permitir tener hijos, yo lo se mejor que nadie.

—Tú no eres tus padres, Sirius. —Le recordó James, con honestidad, en serio creyéndoselo— En ningún aspecto.

Él lo sabía, por suerte no era como ellos, había pasado toda su vida asegurándose de eso… Sin embargo eso no cambiaba que fuera un imbécil, egoísta, impulsivo y se le ocurrían millones de adjetivos más que definitivamente no sumaban a un padre decente.

También sabía que James no estaba siendo un dolor de culo solo por placer, sabía que quería que hiciera lo correcto, que no se acobardara como había hecho él catorce años atrás.

Pero así era Sirius, valiente para un montón de cosas estúpidas pero no para las que involucraban demasiados sentimientos.

—Como sea, James. —Dijo de manera tajante, empezando a alejarse de él— Te veo después.

— Ah claro, huye de aquí, eso definitivamente va a solucionarlo todo. ¿Y a dónde demonios vas ahora?

— ¡A un lugar donde no tenga tu maldita mirada juiciosa encima! —Le gritó antes de salir del bar, dando un portazo.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño, pero de nuevo, ¿Cuándo no lo hacía? Otra excelente razón para plantearse seriamente todo el asunto y no saltar a lo obvio como James quería que hiciera.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar en donde estar al menos hasta que fuera hora de abrir el bar, no podían hablar de eso si estaban trabajando. Tenía que alejarse de James, primero porque odiaba discutir con él y segundo porque se negaba a pensar en eso, cualquier camino que intentaban tomar sus pensamientos terminaba en un callejón sin salida en el que, de alguna u otra forma, alguien salía lastimado y siempre por culpa suya.

* * *

Lily se sentía muy emocionada, casi como si la que iba a asistir al baile fuera ella. Bueno, sí iba a asistir pero no era lo mismo, no lo haría para bailar ni ser parte de todo el ambiente, obviamente, solo estaba ahí porque se moría de ganas de ver a Harry con la túnica que ella y James le habían comprado y con su cita. Además que pasar una noche diferente y sin tanto estrés con Remus le hacía mucha ilusión.

Su amigo abrió la puerta de su oficina unos momentos después de que ella tocara, llevaba puesta una túnica de gala que lucía algo vieja pero le quedaba muy bien.

— ¡Pero mírate! —Le dijo sonriendo y viéndolo de arriba abajo— Luces genial, Remus.

— ¿Casi irreconocible, no? —Preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojado.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Lily le puso los ojos en blanco— No empieces, solo acepta que te ves bien.

—Pues ignoraré que Sirius me dijo que luciría como un pingüino y aceptaré tu cumplido.

—Ay y él que va a saber. —Bufó ella, intentando no sentirse más molesta con el susodicho de lo que ya estaba— Es un idiota.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar. —Rió Remus, saliendo de su oficina y cerrando la puerta— Tú te ves increíble también, Lily.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y se sonrojó un poco. Había tratado de no exagerar mucho, después de todo, la noche no era sobre ella, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de arreglarse para un evento "formal" que no había querido perder esa. Estaba usando una túnica color lila, su primera opción había sido una verde pero Mar le había dicho que la confundirían con un árbol de navidad y lo había arruinado, y se había recogido el cabello en un moño dejando unos cabellos sueltos que caían sobre su rostro.

—Tendré que tomar una foto o James no me lo perdonará nunca. —Bromeó él, a la vez que empezaban a caminar hacia el gran comedor.

—Agh, cállate y no empieces con eso. —Le dio un pequeño empujón a la vez que se sonrojaba incluso más, sin poder detener la sonrisita que apareció en su rostro— No es como si le importara y aunque lo hiciera pues pudo venir y verme él mismo, le dije que me acompañara.

—Sí, yo también le dije que podía venir si quería. —Dijo Remus con un encogimiento de hombros—Habría sido divertido.

—Es un necio que tiene la mala impresión de que avergonzaríamos a Harry si viniéramos los dos, ¿es ridículo, no?

—Sí… —Respondió él, sin mirarla a los ojos, inseguro— Algo.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó Lily, ofendida cuando entendió su actitud— ¡Tú también piensas que voy a avergonzarlo! ¿Cierto?

— ¿Sería mucho pedir que no te le acercaras? —Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—No pensaba hacerlo. —Bufó ella, cruzándose de brazos de manera testaruda— A pesar de lo que todos ustedes piensan, sí recuerdo lo que es tener su edad. Seré invisible para él.

—De todas maneras creo que haré lo que James me pidió y te mantendré a mi lado toda la noche. —Dijo Remus con una sonrisa divertido— Por si las dudas.

A pesar de que se sentía insultada y fastidiada, Lily no pudo evitar reír ante lo absurdo y exagerado que James podía llegar a ser.

—Pues entonces te felicito. —Se acercó más a él y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo— Acabas de ganarte una pareja dependiente para el resto de la velada.

Remus rió y sacudió la cabeza, luciendo divertido, Lily sonrió con ternura, le encantaba verlo así de relajado, era muy extraño.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando pensó que ese mes la luna llena caería poco antes de año nuevo, o sea que no habría mucha celebración para ninguno de ellos. Ya lo había decidido hacía un tiempo, pero en ese momento se sintió más segura de prepararle la poción así no tuvieran el permiso, quería tratar de ayudarlo cuanto pudiera.

James y Sirius de verdad que eran una pésima influencia para cualquiera.

— ¡Esto está precioso! —Exclamó maravillada cuando se hicieron en paso entre los alumnos para entrar al comedor— ¡Me encanta toda la decoración!

—Me alegra, McGonagall nos tuvo a todos arreglándolo durante dos días. —Le contó Remus sonriendo aunque con un leve aire de fastidio.

—No sabía que tenías habilidades para el diseño de interiores, Remus. —Lo picó ella— Ya se quien va a ayudarme a decorar mi casa para navidad.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Lily. —Él le siguió la broma— Y no se cuando pretendes decorar tu casa pero estoy casi seguro de que estaré ocupado ese día.

Las cuatro grandes mesas habían sido reemplazadas por otras más pequeñas, una grande para los que parecían ser los miembros del jurado del Torneo y otra para los profesores; no le costó reconocer a Severus sentado en esta última, vestía igual que siempre y traía una mirada que dejaba en evidencia las pocas ganas que tenía de estar ahí. No queriendo tener que lidiar con él en toda la noche, Lily le pidió a Remus que se sentaran en otro lado, no supo si se creyó su excusa de no querer molestar a los demás profesores o si se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón pero simplemente le hizo caso y la guió hacia una de las pocas mesas que quedaban vacías y se sentaron.

— ¿Dónde crees que esté Harry? —Le preguntó Lily buscando entre todas las mesas llenas de chicos— No lo veo…

—Entrará cuando todos se sienten, en procesión con el resto de los campeones.

Lily soltó una carcajada al escucharlo decir eso y se volvió hacia Remus con una mirada reprobatoria. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que este la veía confundido y sin unirse a sus risas.

— ¿Qué? No hablaras en serio. —Estaba divertida pero se puso seria al ver que él no respondía— ¿Es en serio?

—Bastante en serio.

— ¿Van a obligar a Harry a atravesar el gran comedor bajo la mirada de todos? —Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Remus asintió— ¿Y a ustedes les daba miedo que _yo_ lo avergonzara?

—Vamos, Lily, no estará solo, irá con su cita y los otros campeones.

—No se si te has dado cuenta, Remus, pero Harry _odia_ ser el centro de atención. —Se mordió el labio inferior, algo mortificada— Me sorprende que en serio vaya a hacerlo.

—Y a abrir el baile también. —Le recordó Remus, de repente luciendo igual de preocupado que ella— Bueno, no es como si McGonagall iba a darle mucha opción.

Ella asintió dándole la razón, en su fuero interno se sentía preocupada y orgullosa. Preocupada porque sabía que Harry debía estar muriéndose de los nervios mientras esperaba por entrar pero orgullosa al ver que iba a hacerlo de cualquier forma y no había intentado evadirlo.

Después de unos minutos todos estuvieron sentados y la profesora McGonagall procedió a entrar seguida de los campeones, uno detrás del otro con sus respectivas parejas, los presentes los bañaron con aplausos.

—Aww, mira a Hermione, luce hermosa. —Le dijo Lily mirando a la amiga de Harry, que iba sonriente del brazo de Viktor Krum.

—Harry me había dicho que Krum se la pasaba en la biblioteca, ahora entiendo por que. —Dijo Remus con una sonrisa divertido.

— ¡Míralo, míralo ahí está! —Exclamó emocionada cuando vio entrar a Harry— ¡Luce adorable! ¿Se o no se elegir bien una túnica? ¡Y su pareja es muy linda!

Como Lily había esperado, las pocas ganas de estar ahí de su hijo se le notaban en el rostro y en la forma de caminar, casi parecía que la chica con la que iba lo estaba arrastrando por el pasillo. Era una chica muy bonita que llevaba una preciosa túnica rosada y lucía muy feliz de estar ahí.

— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es buena persona?

—Pavarti, está en Gryffindor con Harry y es una niña muy buena, no te preocupes. —La mirada de Remus adquirió un aire pensativo— Aunque por lo que Sirius me contó esa no era la chica con la que él quería ir, esa es la que va con Cedric.

Lily buscó con la mirada al otro campeón de Hogwarts que recordaba de la primera prueba y vio que iba con una chica que lucía mayor que Harry y que también era bonita. Se sintió mal por él al saber que no había podido ir con quien querría.

Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de Harry y vio como los ojos de este se abrían muchísimo al verla ahí. Lily le sonrió y estuvo a punto de subir una mano para saludarlo pero Remus, previniendo lo que estaba por hacer, la tomó por la muñeca y la detuvo.

—Invisible, recuérdalo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada significativa.

Ella le sonrió con inocencia antes de volver a posar su mirada en Harry quien seguía viéndola con incredulidad pero luego puso los ojos en blanco y le desvío la mirada con evidente fastidio, haciéndola disminuir su sonrisa.

—Me odia, ¿no es cierto? —Le preguntó a Remus entre dientes.

—Claro que no. —Respondió él con una risita— Solo intenta que no te vea por el resto de la noche y estarás bien.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo— Pero no entiendo que tienen él y James en contra de peinarse.

Siguió con la mirada a Harry hasta que llegó a la mesa principal donde se sentó junto a un chico que reconoció como uno de los hermanos de Ron, lo habían conocido durante el Mundial. También se dio cuenta de que Crouch no estaba por ningún lugar, no sabía si estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Sirius pero le pareció sospechoso.

La cena empezó justo después de eso. A pesar de que la forma de servir era diferente, leías el menú y lo que preferías aparecía en el plato, a Lily la embargó un inmenso sentimiento de nostalgia al estar comiendo nuevamente en ese lugar.

—Creo que lo único bueno que se puede rescatar de todo el Torneo está siendo este baile. —Sonrió Lily mientras comía el pollo que había pedido— Habría sido bonito que hicieran esto cuando estudiábamos, ¿no crees?

Remus no respondió, pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego soltó una risa por lo bajo.

— ¿De que te ríes? —Le preguntó ella, divertida.

—Oh, nada. —Respondió él aun riendo un poco— Solo estaba pensando en que estupidez me habría obligado a hacer James para lograr que fueras con él.

Lily gruñó fastidiada pero no pudo contener la risa sincera que se le escapó cuando se imaginó lo mismo, sonrojándose un poco solo por la idea.

—Y estoy segura de que mágicamente la única invitación que recibiría hubiera sido la suya.

—No se de que estás hablando. —Dijo Remus, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Oh, en serio? —Preguntó Lily con ironía— ¿Vas a decirme que las pocas citas que tuve en siete años no tuvieron nada que ver con ustedes? No quiero sonar ególatra pero me cuesta creer que en todo ese tiempo solo James estuviera interesado en mí.

—No puedo negar ni afirmar esas acusaciones, lo siento.

Ella rió y puso los ojos en blanco. Por años había sabido que el que prácticamente nadie la invitara salir tenía muchísimo que ver con el miedo que la mayoría le tenía a las estúpidas bromas de James y los chicos, antes le había molestad muchísimo pero ahora le hacía gracia.

—También habría sido gracioso ver como Sirius y Mar terminaban yendo juntos pero tratando de convencernos a todos de que no era una cita. —Agregó Remus con una sonrisa divertida.

En otra ocasión ese comentario le habría provocado muchas risas pero tomando en cuenta los eventos recientes lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa. No podía pensar en esos dos sin sentirse preocupada por Mar y molesta con Sirius.

— ¿Has hablado con él? —Le preguntó a Remus, en un susurro.

—No mucho, solo el día que Mar se lo dijo. —Suspiró él en respuesta— Estaba bastante alterado, decía muchas estupideces.

—Para variar. —Murmuró Lily algo molesta.

—Está pensándolo, Lily. —Salió en defensa de su amigo, como siempre— Me parece que es lo más prudente que puede hacer.

— ¿Qué tiene que pensar, Remus? —Bufó ella sin poder comprender— Mar lo necesita, no puede dejarla sola, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Solo desaparecerse y dejarla lidiando con todo? Así nada más, como si…

— ¿Seguimos hablando de ellos dos? —Le preguntó Remus con suavidad.

Lily calló de inmediato, entendiendo de inmediato a lo que él se refería. Suspiró y jugó con el pollo que tenía en su plato, sin comerlo.

Claro que seguía hablando de ellos… Pero no podía negar que todo el asunto levantaba viejos sentimientos y que a veces pensar en que Sirius podía hacerle a Mar lo que James le había hecho a ella la ponía demasiado sensible.

— ¿Tú crees que debí haber hecho eso? —Susurró, dejando salir una pregunta que la había estado rondando desde que Mar le había contado de su conversación con Sirius— ¿Debí haber dejado que James lo pensara? Puede que lo haya presionado, si le hubiera dicho que podía escoger tal vez…

—No quiero dejar mal a mi amigo, Lily… ¿Pero crees que eso habría hecho alguna diferencia?

Ella suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa amarga. James se había puesto tan a la defensiva ese día que ella en serio dudaba que cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle dicho lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Sirius tiene que hacer lo correcto, Remus. —Dijo Lily tratando de volver al tema— No puede hacerle eso.

—Tengo confianza en que no lo hará. Es un idiota pero en el fondo tiene algo parecido a un corazón.

Ambos rieron ante la broma y volvieron a cambiar de tema, ya habría tiempo para atormentarse por los problemas de sus dos amigos.

Después de terminada la cena, empezó el baile. Lily decidió que lo mejor sería observar desde la mesa aunque no fuera lo más cómodo, ya Harry lucía demasiado incómodo y nervioso y no quería ser ella quien lo hiciera sentir peor.

Miró todo divertida y conmovida, se sentía muy feliz de estar ahí, tal vez se había perdido muchas cosas de la vida de Harry pero al menos estaba ahí para disfrutar de su primer baile… De hecho estaba segura que lo estaba disfrutando más que él que solo dejaba que Pavarti lo guiara por la pista de baile, luciendo como si quisiera terminar de una vez con todo pero no podía negar que dentro de lo que cabía, no bailaba tan mal.

De repente más alumnos empezaron unirse a los campeones y hubo un momento en que Lily vio como la expresión de Harry se tensaba y dejaba ir la incomodidad para llenarse de rabia.

Confundida, siguió la dirección de la mirada de su hijo y la realización la golpeó al ver a Hannah bailando con el chico que reconoció como el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

—Remus… —Lo llamó Lily sin quitar la mirada de la pareja— Ese chico con el que baila Hannah, ¿es Malfoy, no? Con él se peleó Harry durante su primera semana.

—Sí, ese es. —Respondió Remus también viéndolos— Son muy buenos amigos desde que tengo memoria.

—Harry me contó. —Lily no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de desagrado—Pero por lo que me ha contado se parece mucho a su padre.

—A primera vista sí. —Soltó un largo suspiro— Está muy mal influenciado pero en el fondo es un buen niño, solo le falta le dirección. De hecho creo que es muy bueno que Hannah sea su amiga, podría ayudarlo.

 _O no,_ pensó Lily con amargura.

—Creo que Harry no opina lo mismo. —Dijo volviendo a posar la mirada en su hijo que cada vez lucía más furioso.

—Es impresionante lo James que puede ser a veces, ¿no?

Ella rió por lo bajo y asintió dándole la razón, aunque en el fondo esperaba que no lo fuera tanto porque de ser así seguramente estaría a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarle a Malfoy algún estúpido hechizo que lo metiera en muchos problemas.

— ¿Lily?

No le hizo falta voltearse ni ver de reojo como Remus se ponía tenso para saber exactamente quien era la voz detrás de ella que la llamaba.

Los recuerdos de la última vez que había hablado con él llegaron rápidamente a su memoria y sintió como se llenaba de rabia y de impotencia al saber que si le lanzaba la maldición que le había reservado desde ese día le arruinaría el baile a todos. Así que tomó aire, contó hasta diez y se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Severus la miraba una expresión seria que no dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones, Lily siempre había tratado de ignorarlo pero la verdad era que le ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Severus? —Preguntó tratando de mantenerse calmada.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Vio de reojo a Remus y su expresión se crispo un poco, haciendo que Lily se enfadara más— A solas.

—Discúlpame. —Respondió tratando de sonar civilizada— Pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Lily. —Volvió a llamarla Severus esta vez más suplicante— Creo que hay que hablar sobre la última vez que…

— ¿Qué te vi maltratando a mi hijo? —Preguntó de golpe, empezando a alzar la voz— ¿Esa vez?

—Cálmate… —Escuchó susurrar a Remus.

Ella suspiró tratando de hacerle caso, sabía que dentro de los términos de _no avergonzar a Harry_ entraba no maldecir a su profesor de pociones.

—Solo quiero explicarte. —Siguió intentándolo— Si me das un momento, lo haré.

Lily analizó por un momento y al final llegó a la conclusión de que no sería mala idea. Su explicación no le importaba, desde luego, pero había muchas cosas que quería decirle y no podía hacerlo ahí delante de todos esos niños.

—De acuerdo. —Decidió, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó Remus viéndola precavido.

Lily le sonrió con cariño, agradecida por su preocupación. Él era el único aparte de ella y Harry que sabía lo que había pasado con Snape y por ende quería asegurarse de que no fuera a cometer una imprudencia.

—Estaré bien. —Le prometió ella dándole un apretón en la mano— Volveré en un momento.

Remus la miró con algo de inseguridad pero confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para saber que podía dejarla ir, así que asintió con una sonrisa alentadora y volvió a posar la mirada en Harry.

Terminó de ponerse de pie y, otra vez con una expresión seria, le hizo una seña a Snape para que la siguiera.

Caminó determinada hacia fuera del comedor, lista para decirle muchísimas cosas que, siendo totalmente honesta, se había callado durante ya demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Harry había sabido que esa noche sería horrible, había estado preparado para pasarla mal desde el mismo momento en que se había despertado y poco a poco lo había aceptado.

Pero eso estaba siendo ridículo.

Pavarti y él solo habían estado juntos durante la cena y el primer baile, luego se había ido a sentar y ella se había ido a bailar con un de otro colegio, ya ni recordaba cual de los dos era, tampoco le importaba, en ese momento solo tenía mente para una cosa.

Ahora entendía, por supuesto, porque Hannah no había querido decirle con quien pensaba asistir al baile. Gruñó y apretó los puños sin quitarles la mirada de encima, había tenido que suponerlo, ¿con quien podría ir que no quería que sus amigos se enteraran? Pues con el imbécil de Malfoy.

Aun recordaba lo enfermo que se había sentido cuando los había visto juntos en el vestíbulo antes de entrar al comedor, claro que en ese momento lo último que pasó por su mente había sido que estuvieran ahí para asistir juntos, había preferido pensar que solo se estaban saludando. Pero después habían empezado a bailar y se había sentido como un idiota por no asumir lo obvio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar ir con Malfoy? ¡Él no merecía eso! No se la merecía ningún día y mucho menos ese que lucía tan bonita.

Suspiró y volvió a posar la mirada en su amiga que en ese momento bailaba de lo más feliz. Harry la conocía desde que tenían seis años y estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto luciendo tan _linda_ como ese día. Traía una túnica dorada que con su cabello, el cual lo traía recogido por la mitad y con ondas, la hacían verse como si estuviera hecha de oro.

Quería sentirse contento por ella, en serio parecía que la estaba pasando bien y no había nada que a Harry le gustara más que ver a Hannah sonriendo y divirtiéndose, pero entonces recordaba que era con Malfoy y su molestia volvía mil veces peor. El imbécil también lucía demasiado feliz y no había nada que Harry quisiera más que borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe.

—Con razón no quiso decirnos con quien iría. —Escuchó murmurar Ron, que estaba sentado junto a él, malhumorado— Esa traidora.

Harry gruñó en respuesta, por suerte su amigo había cumplido su promesa y se había quedado con él, Padma también se había ido a bailar, a quejarse y refunfuñar.

—Sabía que no íbamos a estar de acuerdo. —Respondió Harry de mala manera, sin dejar de ver a Hannah— No quiso enfrentarnos.

—Por supuesto que no estaríamos de acuerdo, ¿es que como pudo aceptar ir con ese idiota?

—No tengo ni la menor idea, no es como si no pudiera haber encontrado una mejor pareja.

—Pf, exacto. Si no hubiera sido tan ridícula e intensa hasta yo la habría invitado.

—Yo también. —Harry no lo había pensado pero ahora que Ron lo decía estaba muy de acuerdo— Con cualquiera de nosotros la estaría pasando mil veces mejor.

—Obviamente, mírala, se ve que es miserable. —Dijo Ron con demasiada confianza— Aunque no puedes culparla, se nota que el tipo es un imbécil.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos. —Bufó Harry con desagrado— Seguro está aburriéndola a morir.

—Por supuesto que está aburriéndola, si no sabe nada de ella, ¿de que podrían hablar?

—Lo peor es que no ha venido a saludar ni una vez. —Harry sabía que sonaba demasiado indignado pero no le importó— Al parecer ya no somos suficiente para ella.

—Claro, como ahora tiene a su buscador de quidditch profesional.

Harry abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró confundido cuando las palabras de su amigo calaron bien en su mente, ¿Por qué Ron se referiría a Malfoy de esa manera? Además no había sido sarcásticamente.

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó volteándose hacia él— ¿De que estás…?

Pero la pregunta se quedó a la mitad cuando siguió la mirada enfadada de su amigo y entendió que no estaban hablando de la misma persona. Toda la atención de Ron estaba puesta en Hermione que en ese momento estaba bailando con su pareja, que había resultado ser Viktor Krum.

No sabía cual había sido el shock más grande de la noche, la pareja de Hannah o la de Hermione, en cuanto a la última Harry no se sentía ni una carta parte de lo asqueado que se sentía por la primera, nada en realidad. Estaba muy feliz por su amiga, a pesar de lo que dijera Ron, se veía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, durante la cena había enseñado a Krum a decir su nombre y Harry estaba seguro de que nunca había visto al chico tan platicador como en ese momento.

Ella también lucía preciosa, Harry estaba impresionado, traía una túnica azul y su cabello ya no era la maraña descontrolada de todos los días, se lo había alisado y recogido.

Harry no entendía la molestia de Ron por que hubiera ido con Krum.

—Al menos ahora sabemos por que iba tanto a la biblioteca. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

— ¡Solo la está usando y ella no se da cuenta!

Harry frunció el ceño, a él eso no le parecía así y estuvo a punto de decirlo cuando entonces la música cambió por una más lenta y romántica, mandando una señal de alerta a su cerebro.

Rápidamente volvió a posar la mirada en Hannah y Malfoy y sintió que vomitaría toda su cena cuando vio que habían empezado a bailar muy cerca. _Demasiado_ cerca.

—Voy a ir a tomar aire. —Le susurró a Ron, incapaz de seguir resistiendo esa imagen— En un momento vuelvo.

Su amigo asintió de mala gana, aun con la mirada puesta en Hermione y Krum que también habían empezado a bailar.

Harry atravesó rápidamente el gran comedor queriendo estar lo más lejos posible de esa asquerosa canción que estaba seguro que odiaría a partir de ese momento.

En su camino a la salida se dio cuenta de que ya Lily no estaba sentada donde la había visto al llegar y esperaba no encontrársela porque no quería pagar con ella el mal humor que cargaba encima.

Salió al vestíbulo y se recostó de un muro para tomar aire, sintiéndose como si acabara de correr un maratón.

Por más que trataba no lograba apartar de su mente la imagen de Malfoy bailando así con Hannah. Lo odiaba. En serio odiaba haber visto eso, se sentía descompuesto y tan enfadado, su estómago parecía estar en llamas que llegaban hasta su garganta.

Y no podía entender por que le molestaba tanto, sabía que eran amigos y había sido de suponer que irían juntos, no debía haberlo tomado tan de sorpresa.

Quizás lo molestaba ver lo feliz y divertida que Malfoy parecía estarla haciendo sentir. Quizás sí estaba celoso, porque definitivamente hubiera preferido ser él quien la hiciera sentir así, incluso mejor.

Lo peor era saber que podía haber sido así, Harry podía haberla invitado, incluso antes de que Cho le dijera que ya tenía pareja, pudo haberle dicho a Hannah que fuera con él y la habrían pasado genial, no estaría ahí sintiéndose enfadado y triste y con ganas de largarse a dormir o de ir y matar a Malfoy.

Entonces un pensamiento casi espeluznante le pasó por la mente haciéndolo sentir nauseas. ¿Sería él? ¿El chico del que Hermione le había contado? ¿Por eso no le había dicho nada a Harry? ¿Por qué la persona que le gustaba…? ¿Era Malfoy?

Pero no podía ser, ¿cierto? Hannah tenía mejor gusto que eso, él la conocía, claro que jamás la había visto enamorada o siquiera atraída por alguien, no seriamente al menos, no hubiera podido notar las señales… Pero no podía ser él. Hermione le había dicho que el chico que le gustaba no la había invitado así que no era Malfoy. Harry quería creer eso, necesitaba creerlo.

Sentía que podía empezar a gritar de frustración en cualquier momento, pateó el piso de manera malcriada y se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos con la manga de su túnica, pues se habían empañado.

 _Malditos anteojos, maldito Torneo, maldito baile, maldito Malfoy, maldito todo…_

— ¿Harry?

Se sobresaltó cuando reconoció esa voz y su corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente dentro de su pecho. No confiando en sus oídos, y mucho menos en sus ojos al natural, volvió a colocarse los anteojos y sintió que se le secaba la boca cuando vio a Cho parada frente a él, sonriéndole.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa amable— Estás pálido…

Harry balbuceó un poco consciente de que, como siempre, estaba quedando como un idiota. Pero rápidamente logró componerse.

—Sí… Sí estoy bien. —Carraspeó para que se le normalizara la voz que había salido demasiado aguda— Solo salí porque… Hacía mucho calor.

—Oh, entiendo. —Asintió Cho sin dejar de sonreírle— ¿Y que tal tu cita? Vi que estaba muy bonita.

—Ella está bailando con… —Esbozó una mueca al no saber con quien demonios estaba Pavarti— Alguien. No lo se, yo no me sentía bien.

— ¿No estás divirtiéndote mucho, cierto?

— ¿Se nota mucho? —Preguntó él con ironía.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró la chica, luciendo verdaderamente arrepentida— Siento no haber venido contigo, es que…

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. — _Es culpa de Malfoy_ , se contuvo en el último instante antes de soltar eso— ¿Y donde está Cedric?

El nombre del chico salió con más amargura y desagrado del que Harry había querido dejar en evidencia pero no había podido evitarlo, desde que se había dado cuenta de que él era la cita de Cho su simpatía por el chico había disminuido considerablemente. Casi se arrepentía de haberlo ayudado en la primera prueba.

—Fue a su sala común a buscar algo que quería mostrarme, no debe tardar en venir… ¿Quieres dar un paseo mientras tanto?

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó Harry estúpidamente— ¿En serio?

—Sí, podemos hablar un poco, tal vez te ayude a sentirte mejor. —De repente su expresión cayó y lo miró insegura— Digo, solo si tú quieres, no tienes que…

— Sí, sí, claro que quiero. —Se apresuró a decir Harry, demasiado entusiasta, despegándose de la pared— Vamos, vamos.

—De acuerdo. —Le dijo la chica, sonriendo de nuevo— Vamos.

Harry le sonrió, sintiéndose ya muchísimo mejor, y empezó a caminar con ella por los pasillos, esperando que esa charla con ella fuera suficiente para olvidarse de Hannah y de Malfoy… Aunque en serio lo dudaba mucho.

* * *

James colocó la última caja con comida sobre el mesón de la cocina, resopló por el cansancio y se pasó la manga de la camisa por la frente que tenía sudada, todo eso mientras maldecía a Sirius en su interior.

Ya las provisiones de la cabaña se habían acabado y aunque no pasarían la luna llena de diciembre ahí, habían acordado que dejarían todo listo para enero antes de que empezaran las vacaciones al día siguiente. Pero claro, como Sirius estaba en una de sus riñas de niño de cinco años pues había tenido que llevarlas él solo.

Había regresado de su paseo, el cual había durado toda la tarde, y había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para no tener que hablar más de cinco minutos con James, obviamente intentando volver a hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando con Mar, como si de esa manera el problema fuera a desaparecer.

James era consciente de que lo estaba presionando demasiado porque lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención del mundo. Por años había mantenido una estricta filosofía de no meterse en la vida de Sirius en lo que respectaba a Marlene, ellos tenían su relación abierta y extraña y James lo respetaba completamente, pero con eso que estaba pasando no podía quedarse callado, ya la situación no los afectaba solo a ellos dos, ahora también había un bebé de por medio que, James había aprendido por las malas, era el que iba a llevarse la peor parte de todas las estupideces de sus padres.

Más importante aun, no iba a dejar que Sirius cometiera el mismo error que él había cometido, tal vez en ese momento su amigo podía pensar que lo mejor sería alejarse o desaparecer pero un día iba a querer retroceder el tiempo y sería demasiado tarde… Y nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

James suspiró con pesadez y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los anteojos, tal vez lo que Sirius le había dicho en la primera discusión que habían tenido era cierto, tal vez todo lo que quería era tratar de arreglar el daño que él mismo había hecho impidiendo que Sirius lo repitiera, ¿pero eso estaba tan mal? Desde donde él lo veía, con que uno de los dos ya la hubiera cagado era más que suficiente.

Salió de la cocina pero antes de meterse a la chimenea para volver a su departamento caminó hacia una de las ventanas y dirigió la mirada hacia el castillo el cual podía verse perfectamente desde la cabaña. Esbozó una sonrisita al ver como habían decorado los exteriores con luces verdes y rojas, se veía bastante bien y él suponía que por dentro debía verse mejor.

Esperaba que Harry la estuviera pasando con su cita, aunque le seguía doliendo no saber quien demonios era porque el chico no le había contado nada y estaba muy enojado con Sirius como para preguntarle.

También esperaba que Lily no lo estuviera avergonzando demasiado, le había pedido mil quinientas veces que no lo hiciera y le había rogado a Remus que la mantuviera vigilada. Sonrió fastidiado, tal vez sí debía haberla acompañado como le había pedido, así se aseguraría personalmente de que no se le acercara a Harry… Y podría estar con ella un rato.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos ridículos pensamientos y decidió que lo mejor sería volver al bar, estaban a punto de abrir y con los ánimos que Sirius cargaba capaz y espantaba a todos los clientes.

Se dirigía a la chimenea cuando algo sobre la mesa de café en el pequeño salón llamó su atención, caminó hacia allá para ver que era y se sintió muy confundido cuando vio que era un libro de medimagia. Lo tomó para examinarlo pero no lo reconoció, definitivamente no pertenecía a ellos.

Lo abrió en la página que tenía marcada y sintió como el corazón caía a su estómago cuando leyó de qué trataba el capítulo que habían estado leyendo y sintió como se le congelaba la sangre de las venas cuando notó los envoltorios de papel brillante que habían servido para marcar la página.

Y por supuesto, James supuso lo peor.

* * *

—Entonces… —Dijo Lily, deteniéndose a mitad de uno de los pasillos cerca del vestíbulo— ¿De que querías hablarme?

Severus, que la había seguido de cerca en completo silencio se plantó frente a ella y esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Crees que podríamos hablar como adultos?

—No lo se, ¿podemos? —Preguntó ella con la voz cargada de intención— Porque hasta donde yo se, los adultos no cobran sus traumas de la infancia con _niños indefensos._

Él le dedicó una dura mirada, Lily sabía que esa no estaba siendo la manera más madura de llevar esa conversación y que además era un golpe bajo, pero estaba tan furiosa por todo lo que había pasado que no se podía contener.

— ¿Cómo pudiste tratarlo así? —No pudo evitar que su voz reflejara lo dolida que se sentía.

—Eso no es lo que ocurrió. —Respondió Severus entre dientes— Tú malinterpretaste todo, no era…

— ¿Qué? ¿No eras tú lastimando a mi hijo y diciéndole un montón de cosas horribles sobre su padre?

Se dio cuenta de que eso le sentó como una bofetada en la cara.

— ¿Eso es lo que te molesta, no? Que me haya atrevido a decirle la verdad sobre Potter…

— ¡No, no _la_ verdad! ¡Tu verdad! —Exclamó Lily, a la defensiva— ¡Lo que sea que James te haya hecho hace _siglos_ no tiene nada que ver con Harry y no entiendo como no te das cuenta!

—La que no parece darse cuenta eres tú… —Empezó a decirle él, cada vez con la voz más tensa— Tu hijo es más parecido a su padre de lo que imaginas y…

—Sí, lo es y no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de eso.

Lily no tuvo que ser adivina para hacerse una idea de cómo debía haberle sentado aquello, su mirada, casi siempre tan indescifrable, lo delató por un segundo. Eso le había dolido y sin embargo Lily no se sintió mal, no sintió ganas de arrepentirse ni de corregirse, porque era la pura verdad.

— ¿Orgullosa? ¿De que? —Le preguntó con acidez, de manera hiriente— ¿De que sea un…?

—De que sea un niño valiente, inteligente, humilde y con un corazón enorme. Ese es Harry. —Le cortó Lily con determinación. Soltó una risa amarga— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que ni siquiera te veo disculpándote por lo que hiciste.

Snape la miró sorprendido y atónito, casi incrédulo, como si no pudiera entender lo que Lily le reclamaba, incluso cuando era tan obvio.

— No entiendo por que debería disculparme. —Respondió con un descaro que Lily no se podía creer—Estaba castigando a un estudiante con un comportamiento terrible…

— ¡No te atrevas a salirme con eso! —Lo interrumpió ya empezando a sentirse demasiado enfadada e indignada— Porque al menos una detención tuve mientras era estudiante y ningún profesor me puso un dedo encima. ¿Es que eres tan incapaz de darte cuenta de lo mal que estuvo eso? ¡Debería habérselo dicho a Dumbledore! Merlín, no sabes la suerte que tienes de que aun no se lo haya dicho a James.

— ¿Eso es lo que haces ahora? ¿Usarlo a él como amenaza?

—Oh, creo que el hechizo que te lancé ese día te dejó bien claro que soy la única amenaza que necesito y eso que fui amable. —Tomó aire tratando de no perder el control y no buscar su varita dentro de su túnica— ¿Sabes que Harry no me había contado nada? Es tan bueno que prefirió aguantarse todos tus maltratos antes que decírmelo solo porque no quería hacerme daño, para que no me separara de ti, y definitivamente debió haberlo hecho.

— ¿Así que eso harás? —Preguntó de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos— ¿Separarte de mí?

Lily suspiró, dándose cuenta de que hacía años que debía haber tenido esa conversación.

—Creo que ese día lo dejé bastante claro.

Severus suspiró con fuerza en un notable intento de mantener sus emociones a raya.

—Lily. —Hablaba como si le faltara el aliento— Lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Ella subió los brazos en señal de exasperación, ese definitivamente era el colmo.

— ¿Qué no tiene nada que ver conmigo? Yo soy la madre de Harry, él es _mi_ hijo. —Le dijo con detenimiento, para que no le quedara lugar a dudas— Y es muy triste que no puedas darte cuenta de lo grande que eso es… Es más grande que nada.

Bufó y se apartó del rostro unos pocos cabellos que se le habían soltado del moño.

—No entiendo por que después de tantos años sigo teniendo esta conversación. Por que sigo perdiendo mi tiempo haciéndote entender cosas que no… —Calló y sacudió la cabeza— ¿Sabes algo, Severus? Creo que he sido demasiado buena contigo, creo que hasta casi rayar en la estupidez y en la ingenuidad.

—Lily…

—Te he perdonado más de lo que nadie debería perdonar. —Continuó ella, ignorándolo— Te perdoné que me llamaras _sangre sucia_ cuando lo único que quería hacer era ayudarte. —Se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo era doloroso para él pero ya Lily había superado eso, ya no le importaba decirlo en voz alta— Te perdoné cuando te uniste a ese psicópata que mataba gente como yo y que casi destruyó todo nuestro mundo. —Decirlo en voz alta la hizo preguntarse por que había sido tan tonta, por que había perdonado tanto— Pero mi hijo… Mi hijo es sagrado para mí. No puedes meterte con él y esperar que yo lo olvide. Eso no va a pasar _jamás._

Severus le mantuvo la mirada en silencio, con los ojos llenos de un montón de sentimientos que Lily no supo adivinar. De no haberlo conocido mejor habría pensado que se iba a poner a llorar… De todas formas no habría hecho ninguna diferencia.

— ¿Entonces eso es todo? —Preguntó de manera casi imperceptible.

—Eso es todo. —Respondió Lily sin pensarlo— Debió haber sido todo hace muchísimo tiempo.

No tenía más que hablar y lo que él tuviera que decir simplemente no le importaba, así que se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Lily, por favor…

Ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando, sin arrepentimientos, sin mirar atrás y sintiéndose _libre_.

Llegó nuevamente al vestíbulo y dejó salir una inmensa bocanada de aire, se sentía como si acabara de quitarse de encima un peso de años, un peso con el que no debía haber cargado tanto tiempo.

Con el que no pensaba volver a cargar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Esbozó una sonrisita llena de tranquilidad y de orgullo propio, ese que se siente cuando se tiene la certeza de haber hecho lo correcto.

Entonces esbozó una sonrisa incluso más grande, llena de emoción aunque también de sorpresa, cuando lo vio salir del gran comedor. No sabía que hacía ahí pero le alegraba inmensamente verlo, más aun después de lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡James! —Lo llamó, caminando hacia él— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él se volvió hacia su voz y Lily vio como dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Lily! —Exclamó poniéndose frente a ella de dos grandes zancadas— ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!

La pelirroja borró su sonrisa y lo miró atónita al escuchar el tono demandante de su voz. Ahora que lo tenía de cerca pudo detallar mejor su rostro y se alarmó.

James estaba blanco como la nieve y tenía una expresión de preocupación pura plasmada en el rostro, lucía demasiado alterado.

—Estaba… Caminando. —Supuso que decirle que había estado hablando con Severus no ayudaría a calmarlo— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás tan…?

— ¿Dónde está Harry? —Le preguntó de golpe, alzando la voz— ¡Por favor, dime que sabes donde está!

— ¿Ah? Harry está adentro bailando, James, bueno ahí fue donde lo dejé, yo…

— ¡No ahí no está, acabó de ir a buscarlo! —Exclamó James demasiado fuera de si— ¡Todos sus amigos están ahí menos él!

—Bueno pero cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? —Le propuso Lily, no muy segura de a que se debía su escándalo ni de que hacer para calmarlo— Seguro salió al baño o está dando un paseo con su cita…

James soltó un jadeo de horror al escucharla decir aquello, abriendo mucho los ojos como si tuviera un ataque de pánico.

—Okay, James, estás empezando a asustarme así que por favor…

— ¡Tenemos que buscarlo, Lily! ¡Hay que detenerlo!

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero detenerlo de que? ¿Qué diablos…?

Pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar su pregunta, James se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el lado contrario para salir a los jardines.

Lily parpadeó varias veces, tratando de digerir todo lo que acababa de pasar, quiso entenderlo pero al ver que no podía se apresuró a seguir a James con un mal presentimiento naciéndole en la boca del estómago.

* * *

Si se había sorprendido al entrar al gran comedor y ver la increíble decoración que habían logrado, los jardines tampoco lo dejaron mal. Lo habían llenado con pequeñas hadas que hacían pasar por luces y revoloteaban entre las rosas, también habían colocado estatuas de San Nicolás y sus renos, Hogwarts le parecía grandioso todos los días del año pero en ese se habían destacado.

En el fondo Harry sabía que lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ese paseo tenía más que ver con la compañía que la decoración pero había hablado tanto sobre ella en los primeros cinco minutos que había terminado admirándola.

No llevaban mucho tiempo dando ese paseo pero luego de los primeros momentos de incomodidad Harry había empezado a descubrir que Cho no solo era bonita y buena en el quidditch, aunque nunca la había visto jugar, también era divertida y bastante platicadora, la estaba pasando tan bien que el saber que Malfoy estaba adentro bailando con su mejor amiga no lo hacía sentirse _tan_ enfermo.

—Digo, se que ve es un buen sujeto y bastante agradable pero es más genial cuando está montando su escoba. —Le iba contando Harry mientras caminaban cerca de la gruta que habían colocado cerca de la entrada— Juro que es algo del otro mundo, nunca había visto a nadie volar así de bien.

—Oh, vamos tú vuelas muy bien, en la primera prueba lo hiciste genial.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido, odiaba como eso siempre lo dejaba en evidencia. Culpaba a Lily.

—Es que mi escoba es genial. —Respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros, tratando de no ponerse muy incómodo— Además no es nada comparado con lo que se ve en el Mundial, esos sí son profesionales.

—No sabes la envidia que me da que hayas podido ir, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener la oportunidad. —Suspiró la chica con una sonrisa soñadora— Cedric también fue, ¿no se encontraron por allá?

Tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano para no gruñir y dejar en evidencia su fastidio. Casi se había olvidado de Cedric y que en cualquier momento volvería para arruinarlo todo. Esperaba que se perdiera en las cocinas que quedaban cerca de su sala común.

—No, no lo hicimos. —Intentó no hacer muy obvio su desagrado— Tal vez lo vi pero como aun no nos conocíamos no lo recuerdo… Aunque seguramente Hannah lo hubiera saludado.

— ¿Fuiste con ella? —Preguntó honestamente interesada, Harry asintió— ¡Que divertido! Se nota que son muy amigos, a mí me cae muy bien, es muy agradable.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa un poco bobalicona al escucharla decir eso, sin embargo se sintió más confundido. No entendía por que si Cho tenía una impresión tan buena de Hannah, a su amiga parecía no agradarle para nada.

—Luces mucho mejor, Harry, ¿crees que deberíamos entrar?

Su expresión decayó de inmediato y sintió un vacío de decepción en el estómago. Estaba consciente de aquello no podía durar mucho, en algún momento iba a querer volver con su pareja… Pero igual quería extenderlo un poco más.

—Eh… Aun no me siento muy bien. —Mintió con una falsa expresión de malestar— ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos un rato más?

— ¿Es por tu mamá? —Le preguntó ella, de manera comprensiva aunque cautelosa— ¿Por eso no quieres estar ahí?

— ¿Mi mamá? —Preguntó, confundido— No, ¿Qué pasa con ella? —De repente se tensó y la miró alarmado— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

— ¡Nada, nada! —Se apresuró a aclararle Cho— Solo que la vi hace rato, la reconocí de cuando vino a verte en el Torneo, y… No se, solo supuse que yo estaría muy mortificada si mi mamá estuviera aquí.

Harry entendió y suspiró aliviado, por un momento había jurado que Lily había hecho algo demasiado vergonzoso que lo obligaría a esconderse por el resto de la noche.

La verdad era que eso había estado esperando cuando la había visto al entrar al gran comedor, seguía sin entender que hacía ahí y se había mentalizado que en cualquier momento se le acercaría pero eso no había pasado, y se lo agradecía.

—Naa, no es por ella. —Harry sonreía divertido— Hoy se está comportando bastante bien.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres. —Cho soltó una risita— Mi mamá me avergüenza _todo_ el tiempo, es horrible.

—Dímelo a mí. —Harry suspiró cansado pero al final sonrió— Supongo que solo lo intentan… Con demasiadas ganas.

—En eso tienes razón. —Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa— Por cierto, la vi sentada con el profesor Lupin, ¿se conocen?

—Son amigos, estudiaron juntos aquí. Es el mejor amigo de mi papá, de hecho.

—Aw, eso es grandioso. En serio me agrada el profesor Lupin, es un gran maestro. —Para ese entonces Harry ya estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar eso— ¿Y tu papá también lo intenta demasiado?

—Ah, pues él es… —Empezó a decir con una inmensa sonrisa.

— ¡Harry!

Por un momento Harry pensó que se había imaginado la voz de James porque era demasiada coincidencia fuera a aparecerse justo en ese momento, pero vio como Cho lo miraba confundida y supo que no estaba imaginando nada. Se volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a James caminando, casi corriendo, hacia él.

— ¿James? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo, cuando este llegó junto a ellos— ¿Qué haces aquí? Eh… Cho, este es mi…

— ¡No puedes hacerlo, Harry! —Exclamó James, demasiado alterado— ¡Créeme que lo mejor que puedes hacer en tu vida es no hacerlo!

— ¿Ah? —El chico lo veía sin entender una palabra— ¿Qué no puedo hacer? ¿De que estás…?

— ¡James! —Lo llamó Lily que lo había venido siguiendo, parándose a su lado con la respiración agitada y una mano en el pecho— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? ¿Te volviste loco? —Después reparó en Harry y en Cho y trató de tranquilizarse para esbozar una sonrisa amable— Hola, mucho gusto, soy…

— ¡No es momento para presentaciones, Lily! —Le gritó James, haciéndola callar y verlo sorprendida— ¡Te dije que tenemos que impedir esto!

— ¿Harry? —Lo llamó Cho, mirándolo a él y a sus padres con una expresión confundida— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡No tengo ni idea! —Juró Harry, sintiendo como los colores se le empezaban a subir al rostro. Se volvió hacia sus padres con una mirada de estupefacción— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Y que tienen que impedir que…?

—Escucha, se lo que estás planeando. —Le dijo James de manera apresurada, tropezándose con las palabras— Y de verdad es una terrible idea. No es el momento, eres muy joven, ¡ambos lo son!

— ¿De que demonios está hablando? —Le preguntó Harry a Lily.

—No lo se. —Respondió ella con una sincera mirada de confusión plasmada en el rostro— James, ¿Qué tal si…?

—Se que crees estar listo pero no lo estás, esos hechizos son más complejos de lo que parecen, necesitan practica. —Siguió diciendo James, sin escuchar a nadie ni prestar atención a los seis ojos que lo veían como si estuviera loco— ¡Además no puedes simplemente llevarla a la cabaña! ¡Si los descubren pueden expulsarlos!

— ¡¿Estabas pensando ir al pueblo?! —Le preguntó Lily escandalizada.

— ¿Ibas a llevarme a una…? ¿Cabaña? —Cho lo veía confundida, sorprendida y también algo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no! —Volvió a ver a James con una mirada asesina, empezando a entender por donde venía la cosa— ¡No se que crees que sabes, James pero te aseguro que…!

—Niño, escúchame atentamente. Se que en este momento las hormonas no te dejan pensar con claridad y lo único que puedes ver es que vas a pasarla muy bien y será divertido, ¡y no te digo que no lo sea! ¡Pero ese tipo de diversión puede esperar!

—Oh no. —Dijo Lily, el entendimiento adueñándose de su rostro— James, por favor no pensarás que…

— ¡Lily, díselos! ¡Diles por que lo mejor que pueden hacer es esperar!

— ¡¿James, que demonios te pasa?! —Le gritó Harry, rojo a más no poder y no muy seguro de cuanta más vergüenza soportaría— ¡Solo hablábamos y dábamos un paseo!

— ¡Sí, claro, así es como comienza! ¡Al principio es solo un paseo! ¡Luego alguien cree escuchar un ruido y otro alguien sugiere un armario de escobas y cuatro semanas después tienes a una histérica gritándote y persiguiéndote por todo el campo de quidditch!

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó Lily dedicándole una mirada ofendida y significativa— Ya es suficiente.

—Harry, creo que… —Empezó a decir Cho, también sonrojada y empezando a caminar de regreso al castillo— Iré a buscar a Cedric.

—E-está bien, te veo en…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar ya la chica había empezado su camino hacia el castillo. Harry la miró alejarse, sintiendo que el rato tan agradable que acababan de pasar solo había existido en su imaginación, queriendo que se abriera un enorme hueco en la tierra para poder saltar en él.

O meter a James ahí.

Tensó la mandíbula, apretó los puños y volvió hacia su padre lentamente, sintiendo como la rabia empezaba a llenarle el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Preguntó entre dientes— ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

— ¡Salvar tu vida es lo que acabó de hacer! —Respondió James también enfadado— ¡Agradéceme cuando quieras!

— ¡No has salvado mi vida, en cualquier caso solo la arruinaste! —Le gritó Harry incapaz de seguirse aguantando— ¡Acabas de arruinarlo todo, James!

—Okay, chicos, un momento. —Trató de calmarlos Lily— Vamos a tomar aire, estoy segura de que debe haber una explicación para…

— ¡La única explicación aquí es que tu hijo estuvo a punto de hacer una estupidez! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Harry? ¡Pensé que eras más prudente, más inteligente, más…!

— ¡Y yo pensaba que no estabas demente pero creo que ambos nos equivocamos! —Lo interrumpió el chico a gritos— ¿Puedes decirnos, según tú, que estupidez estuve a punto de hacer?

— ¡No te hagas el que no sabe, niño! ¡Estuve en la cabaña, vi el libro! Y vi… —Buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó los envoltorios de colores que reconocía de esa misma tarde— ¡Esto!

Lily soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y volvió a ver a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Él por su parte puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó exasperado.

—Eso ni siquiera es mío. —Dijo con una calma que definitivamente no sentía.

— ¡Ah, claro que no! ¿Por qué yo nací ayer, no?

— ¡No se si naciste ayer pero sí se que eso no es mío! —Exclamó Harry alzando la voz nuevamente— ¡Yo no dejé eso ahí, Sirius lo hizo!

— ¿Qué? ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué dejaría Sirius…?

— ¡Porque los trajo para darme la "charla"! ¡La cual fue bastante innecesaria!

—Ay, no puede ser... —Suspiró Lily.

—Espera… —Empezó a decir James, relajando su expresión y viéndolo sorprendido— Estás diciéndome que estos no son tus…

—No.

—Y que ese libro no…

—Todo lo trajo Sirius, yo no tuve nada que ver.

El rostro de James se llenó de realización, tragó saliva y le dedicó una mirada de arrepentimiento que solo hizo que Harry se enojara más.

—Maldita sea… —Gruñó James pasándose una mano por el cabello— Ese grandísimo imbécil…

— ¡No, él no es el imbécil aquí! ¡Tú sí!

— ¡Harry! —Lo llamó Lily dedicándole una mirada significativa— Contrólate.

— ¡Niño, lo siento muchísimo! —Se apresuró a decirle James— ¡Pero entiéndeme, estaba preocupado, yo…!

— ¡Pues tengo noticias para ti, James, llegaste catorce años tarde a la convención de padres preocupados!

—Harry, cálmate.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responder, esta vez Lily no tenía la culpa y no quería pagarla con ella.

James le dedicó una mirada suplicante y arrepentida, también pudo darse cuenta de que lo había lastimado con esa frase.

—Okay, se que ahora me odias y posiblemente quieres asesinarme. ¡Lo cual es totalmente comprensible!. —Le dijo de manera conciliadora— Pero yo… ¡Yo pensé que tú habías pedido eso para…! ¡Pues para…!

— ¿Para que? ¿Ah? —Preguntó Harry con intención— ¿Para tener sexo, embarazar a alguien y luego desaparecer?

—Yo no…

—En serio, James, se que todos dicen que me parezco a ti pero no te lo tomes tan literal.

— ¡Yo se que no! Se que no eres así, se que jamás hubieras…

— ¡Pues que bueno! ¡Porque en caso de que no lo hayas notado, yo no soy como tú y créeme que todos los días doy gracias a Merlín por eso!

— ¡Okay, Harry, ya es suficiente! —Le cortó Lily— ¡Vamos a calmarnos y…!

El chico bufó furioso ignorándola, le dedicó una última mirada asesina a James y se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar de regreso al castillo.

Por si no había quedado claro: Harry odiaba los bailes.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de regresar mientras se adentraban en los jardines del castillo, posiblemente hubiera sido lo más sensato dado que se habían alejado de las partes que habían decorado y por la hora ya no se veía casi nada, además el frío definitivamente no ayudaba, sin embargo ambos estaban muy sumergidos en sus pensamientos como para hacer algo al respecto.

Caminaban en completo silencio por el patio de la torre del reloj y en ese momento Lily no tenía idea de cómo debía sentirse. Estaba, en una pequeña porción, aliviada y sorprendida de no haber sido ella quien hiciera molestar a su hijo en esa ocasión, otra parte se sentía muy mal por James, Harry le había dicho cosas muy poco amables y su comportamiento no había sido el más adecuado, aunque no podían negar que eso se lo había buscado él mismo.

Y justo por eso último era que el sentimiento que más fácil se le estaba haciendo reconocer era el enfado, James había dicho tantas estupideces que aun no podía creérselo completamente. Porque al parecer no le había bastado con avergonzar a Harry también había tenido que involucrarla a ella en toda la cuestión.

—Que extraño, después de todo no será a mí a quien no se le permitirá ver a Harry en navidad. —Se encontró diciendo antes de ser capaz de detenerse.

—Eso, patéame cuando estoy en el suelo, Lily. —Respondió él con un bufido molesto— Realmente me ayudas.

—No estaba tratando de ayudar. —Murmuró ella.

James la escuchó y le dedicó una mirada hostil a lo que ella respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Él sacudió la cabeza y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—No puedo creer que le hice eso a Harry. —Susurró James, más para si mismo que para ella, sonaba en verdad afligido—Agh, soy un verdadero imbécil.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, no quería hacerlo sentir peor pero no iba a decir _no eres un completo imbécil_ porque tampoco quería mentirle.

—No lo hiciste con malas intenciones. —Le dijo Lily, de manera conciliadora— Solo intentabas cuidarlo.

—Sí, que excelente forma de cuidarlo. Avergonzándolo a muerte. —Respondió él poniéndose los ojos en blanco a si mismo— Maldita sea, si antes no me contaba sobre chicas ahora sí que nunca lo hará.

—Pues de nuevo: bienvenido al club.

— ¡Yo no quiero ser parte de ese club, Lily! —Exclamó frustrado— Quiero que me cuente las cosas y que confíe en mí y ahora eso nunca va a pasar.

—Harry, no es rencoroso, James. —Trató de tranquilizarlo Lily— Él va a perdonarte, no es tan grave…

— ¡No es tan grave para ti, Lily! Tú estás acostumbrada a avergonzarlo y hacerlo enfadar, yo no.

Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina y estuvo a punto de responderle de mala manera o con alguna ironía pero se mordió la lengua y contó hasta diez; ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había discutido con él y lo que menos quería en ese momento era volver a caer en eso.

—No va a perdonarme. —Siguió diciendo James de manera derrotista y pesimista— Acabo de arruinarle la vida por completo.

—No sería la primera vez. —Murmuró Lily con intención.

James entendió el doble sentido en sus palabras y se volvió hacia ella para verla con una mirada enfadada que Lily le mantuvo de manera desafiante por varios segundos, sintiendo como la tensión empezaba a construirse entre ambos.

—Ya he tenido una noche bastante asquerosa y la verdad es que no tengo la paciencia ni la energía para soportar tu actitud.

Ella le respondió poniéndole los ojos en blanco y empezando a caminar un poco más rápido para no estar a su lado.

—Esto no pudo haber ido peor. —Lo escuchó decir.

—Claro que pudo ser peor, pudiste haberme insultado delante de nuestro hijo y su amiga. —Empezó a decir Lily, ya incapaz de seguírselo tragando— Oh espera, eso ya lo hiciste.

— ¡¿Ese es todo tu maldito problema?! —Preguntó James deteniéndose. Ella se volvió para verlo y descubrir que la veía incrédulo y enfadado— ¡Yo no te insulté!

—No, no lo hiciste. —Respondió Lily con la voz cargada de ironía— Solo me llamaste histérica gritona.

—Disculpa pero si mal no recuerdo, sí estabas gritando y sí estabas histérica.

—Sí, el comportamiento reprochable de ese día definitivamente es el mío. —Soltó ella con rabia.

— ¿Podrías por favor no hacer esto sobre nosotros? —Le pidió James entre dientes, tratando notablemente de tragarse su ira.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien lo volvió sobre nosotros! —Exclamó Lily empezando a alzar la voz— ¡Y honestamente no entiendo por que! ¿Cuál era la necesidad de mencionar eso? ¡De recordar lo patética y miserable que lucí mientras te perseguía rogándote que no me dejaras sola!

— ¡Maldita sea, no puedo creer que me estés sacando eso en la cara! ¡De nuevo! —Le gritó él, ya sin molestarse en mantenerse sereno— ¡Han pasado catorce malditos años, Lily!

—Bueno, disculpa si mi humillación no tiene fecha de caducidad, James. —Lily sentía como el pecho empezaba a dolerle por todos los recuerdos.

—Tu humillación. Eres tan… —Soltó una risa llena de amargura y sacudió la cabeza— Olvídalo, no voy a hablar de esto. No ahora que literalmente acabo de arruinarle la vida a nuestro hijo…

— ¡Por favor, deja de ser tan dramático! —Exclamó exasperada— ¡No le has arruinado la vida!

— ¡Oh no, solo lo avergoncé y lo hice lucir como un idiota delante de la chica que le gusta! Tú obviamente no sabes lo que es eso pero a la edad de Harry ese es el equivalente a una vida arruinada.

—Harry, estará bien. Lo chicos superan rápido esas cosas. —Lily subió las cejas con ironía— Tú deberías saberlo.

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en el mismo instante que las palabras dejaron su boca y vio como las facciones de James en endurecían y sus ojos se volvían más oscuros, apretó los puños con fuerza y tomó aire.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Lily? —Le preguntó entre dientes, con una calma preocupante.

—Nada, no importa. —Lily trató de que el tema quedara hasta ahí pero sabía que ya era muy tarde— Déjalo así.

—Dime que mierda estabas insinuando.

—Por Merlín, James, solo…

— ¡Quiero saber a que demonios te referías con esa frase y quiero que me lo digas ya porque si no lo haces te juro que…!

— ¡De acuerdo, me refería a que tú perfectamente sabes lo rápido que se olvida todo a esa edad! —Le gritó Lily con resentimiento y rabia— ¡Tú sabes como es, James! ¡Hoy Harry puede estar diciendo lo mucho que le gusta esa chica y mañana simplemente se le olvida lo que acaba de ocurrir! Como si _nunca_ hubiera pasado.

— ¿Tú crees que eso fue lo que pasó entre nosotros? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de gracia— ¿Qué me acosté contigo y lo superé todo?

—No, no lo creo, se que eso fue lo que pasó.

—Pues déjame informarte algo, Lily: No sabes nada.

—Te diré lo que sí se. —La voz se le quebró al final y se maldijo por ser tan llorona pero es que no podía evitarlo— Se que una noche estabas besándome y desnudándome y diciéndome lo bonita y especial que era y que al día siguiente no te apareciste por ningún lado; también se que la próxima vez que te vi me trataste como si fuera basura y me dijiste que lo que había pasado no significaba nada. Eso lo se y no creo que pueda considerarse como _nada_.

— Así que yo voy, te digo todas esas cosas y claro, tú primer instinto fue pensar que te había superado. —Asintió James con ironía, estaba calmado pero en su mirada podía notarse lo furioso que se sentía— Por supuesto que después de siete malditos años rogándote todo se me pasó con una noche de sexo, lógico.

—No lo digas como si yo lo estuviera inventado porque eso es exactamente lo que pasó. —Le espetó Lily de manera cortante, luchando para que la voz no se le quebrara de nuevo— Supongo que estabas esperando que yo fuera esta experimentada chica y que cuando resultó que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo obviamente te enfadaste y…

— ¿Tú crees que eso fue lo que me molestó, Lily? ¡¿Tu concepto de mí era tan patético que de verdad creíste que por eso me había enfadado contigo?! —James estaba gritando de nuevo y su rostro dejaba ver que se sentía indignado.

—No, de hecho mi concepto de ti era tan bueno que decidí tener sexo contigo. Claro que cuando me rechazaste después de haberte _perseguido como una histérica_ mis expectativas cambiaron bastante.

—Escúchame bien, Lily. —Masculló James, rojo por la rabia y con los ojos llenos de algo que Lily no supo señalar pero parecía dolor— Yo no estaba enfadado contigo por eso y que en serio lo pienses te hace quedar como una estúpida.

— ¡Entonces ilústrame, genio! —Le gritó ella empezando a desesperarse— ¡Tengo catorce años esperando una respuesta así que si fueras tan amable!

James le mantuvo la mirada con la mandíbula apretada; las respiraciones de ambos eran erráticas debido a lo alterados que estaban y no le era muy fácil suponerse que James debía sentir el corazón palpitándole en los oídos al igual que ella. Entonces, sin previo aviso, él bufó, negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta por un segundo y la sensación de deja vu que experimentó al verlo alejándose de ella fue tan desagradable que tuvo que seguirlo.

— ¡No, no vas a huir de mí! —Lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo darse la vuelta, no pudo esconder el tono suplicante y desesperado en la voz cuando soltó lo siguiente— ¡Dime de una maldita vez que fue lo que te hice que te enfadó tanto!

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —Le preguntó James mirándola a los ojos con intensidad— ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?

— ¡Sí! ¡Necesito saberlo!

James examinó su mirada por un momento, Lily reconoció en sus ojos que estaba analizando todo lo que iba a decir a continuación, casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro por lo rápido que corrían sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, James suspiró y empezó a hablar.

—Te escuché, ¿de acuerdo, Lily? En Pociones, hablando con Snape… Te escuché.

Al principio Lily lo miró totalmente confundida, sin entender de lo que estaba hablando y por un momento pensó que estaba jugando con ella.

Pero entonces se acordó.

Se acordó y de inmediato sintió como toda la rabia dejaba su cuerpo y la sangre de las venas se le congelaba haciéndola sentir más el frío de la noche. El aire escapó de sus pulmones y su rostro se relajó pero solo para adquirir una expresión de horror e incredulidad.

—Aparentemente, un mocoso de Slytherin nos vio saliendo del armario en la madrugada y el chisme se corrió. Entonces nuestro amigo Snivellus te preguntó si habías dormido conmigo.

Lily sintió como el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la realización. De repente todo cobró tanto sentido. Ahora todo tenía una explicación y a pesar de sentirse aliviada, se sintió enferma.

Jadeó con sorpresa y horror y se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión.

—Ah, sí te acuerdas. —Escupió James con amargura— Creo, si mi memoria no me falla, que tus palabras exactas fueron: "La única forma en la que dormiría con Potter sería bajo un _Imperio_ e incluso así creo que el asco me lo dificultaría."

Un escalofrío la recorrió completa cuando escuchó esas palabras, las cuales hicieron eco en su mente y volvió a escucharse a si misma diciéndolas tantos años atrás.

Pero no lo había dicho en serio, nada de eso había sido verdad, James no debía haber estado escuchando… Pero ella lo había dicho, él había escuchado y por eso todo se había ido a la mierda.

—Y entenderás mi shock al escuchar eso, porque yo pensé que nos llevábamos bien.

—James... Yo no… —La voz le salió muy aguda y tragó saliva para tratar de aclararse pero fue en vano— Solo déjame… Déjame explicarte, yo…

— ¡No, no, llevo meses escuchándote quejar de cómo te lastimé y de lo mal que te traté pues ahora te toca a ti!

Ese grito estuvo tan lleno de rabia y resentimiento que Lily no pudo sino callarse de inmediato y encogerse un poco en su lugar. Él también lucía un poco sorprendido por su arrebato así que suspiró con fuerza y siguió hablando en un tono más calmado, casi en susurro.

— ¿Te cuento algo? Cuando subí esa madrugada a la torre de Gryffindor Peter estaba despierto y le dije… —Esbozó una sonrisa amarga— "¿Sabes, amigo? Creo Lily ya no me odia."

James tenía la mirada puesta en algún lugar junto a ella y Lily sabía que estaba reproduciendo ese momento en su mente.

Estaba oscuro pero de todas formas no le costó nada reconocer todos los sentimientos dolorosos que cubrían los ojos de James en ese momento, sentimientos que ella le había provocado y que en ese momento la hicieron odiarse con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Y por el resto de la noche no pegué un ojo, tampoco bajé a desayunar, me quedé acostado pensando que te invitaría a salir la próxima vez que te viera y planeando todo lo que haríamos, los lugares a los que te llevaría, las cosas que quería mostrarte…

La sonrisa triste y perdida que adornaba el rostro de James mientras contaba todo eso hizo que Lily se sintiera como la peor persona del mundo. Le dolía el corazón con culpa y arrepentimiento, no podía creerlo, no podía creer nada de lo estaba escuchando pero sabía que era verdad.

—Así que sí, Lily, estaba enfadado contigo. Furioso. Y sabes, creo que tenía derecho a estarlo porque tú… —Tomó aire para calmarse pero no pareció surgir efecto— Tú convertiste la mejor noche de mi vida en algo demasiado horrible y vergonzoso como para decirlo en voz alta. —Soltó una risita amarga— Que Merlín no permitiera que tu querido Severus se enterara de la verdad, ¿no?

En ese momento Lily quiso sentir toda la rabia que su cuerpo era capaz de producir y quería sentirla contra Snape, quería pensar que todo era su culpa, su culpa y solo suya por andar metiendo las narices donde nadie lo llamaba.

Pero la culpa la tenía ella, lo sabía y no podía escapar de ese hecho.

Que James estuviera así de herido era su culpa. Ella lo había lastimado. Le había roto el corazón. ¿Igual que como él había hecho con ella? ¿Menos? ¿Más? No importaba, lo había hecho y había pasado todos esos años sin saberlo.

Pero no lo había hecho intencionalmente, tenía una excusa… O una explicación al menos, sabía que no serviría para mucho, tal vez no serviría para nada, pero tenía que decírselo.

—James… —Intentó volver a llamarlo— Por favor, solo déjame…

—Y no estoy tratando de justificarme, ¿de acuerdo? —La interrumpió él, ignorándola completamente— Se que me comporté como un imbécil, como el peor imbécil de toda la tierra y que lo que hice no tiene excusa pero… —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Pero por Merlín, Lily, tienes que dejar de castigarme por eso. Créeme que no pasa un día en que la culpa por lo que hice no me atormente y saber que mi hijo me odia y que nunca va verme como a un padre y ahora ni siquiera como un amigo es castigo suficiente.

Lily sintió como sus ojos empezaban a picarle y le temblaba el labio inferior. Como quería que James entendiera que Harry no lo odiaba, que nunca podría odiarlo, porque no importaba que tan enfadado estuviera, ella conocía a su hijo y si de algo estaba segura era de lo mucho que lo quería.

—Y sí, se que me merezco que no me vea como ninguna de esas cosas porque le fallé, te fallé a ti cuando más lo necesitabas y así le fallé a Harry. Se que arruine las cosas para ti y para él, pero… —Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, cuando su voz estaba apunto de quebrarse, para recomponerse y seguir— Pero vas a tener que cargar con tu parte de la culpa en esto porque estoy harto de hacerlo solo.

—Tienes razón. —Soltó Lily de inmediato— Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho y si pudieras escucharme…

—No, no, Lily, no quiero escucharte. —Le cortó él con una expresión cansada— No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, da lo mismo.

—No, James, no da lo mismo. —Volvió a intentar ella, acercándose a él, casi suplicando— Si solo me dejas…

—Sí da lo mismo. El daño está hecho y ya no hay vuelta atrás. —Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y subió las cejas— Ambos lo sabemos perfectamente.

El corazón y el estómago se le apretaron con miedo al escucharlo decir eso, no podía ser así, tenía que haber vuelta atrás. Habían cometido muchos errores pero debía haber una manera de enmendarlo.

—James…

—Lily, solo… —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza— Solo quiero estar solo, ¿sí? Por favor déjame solo.

Volvió a darse la vuelta solo que esta vez Lily dejó que se marchara, sintiendo como una culpa gigantesca le presionaba el pecho y como su garganta ardía con miles de cosas por decir, por explicaciones que dar… Que _tenía_ que dar.

No sabía como lo haría tomando en cuenta que era posiblemente la última persona que James quería ver en ese momento, pero tenía que buscarlo y decirle lo que en verdad había pasado. No podía dejar que todo se quedara así.

James tenía razón, tenía que aceptar su parte de la culpa… Y tenía que intentar arreglarlo.

* * *

 **Okay, tengo dos cosas que decir en mi defensa: Uno, yo les dije que sería en navidad, ustedes asumieron que sería el 24 o el 25, yo no los corregí pero tampoco les dije que estaban en lo correcto. Y segundo, hace varios capítulos les escribí "baile de** _ **navidad"**_ **en una nota de autor para darles una pista pero nadie se dio cuenta. Lo intenté.**

 **Creo que de más esta decir que este es uno de los capítulos que más nervios me ha dado publicar, se que lo de James era un secreto que los había estado comiendo vivos desde que empezó todo esto y ahora que lo sabemos pues, me da miedo lo que opinen jajaja): Creo que cuando uno espera algo demasiado al final la realidad no cumple las expectativas, espero que este no sea el caso pero sí lo es y están decepcionados, supongo que tienen derecho a odiarme. Si es así, puedo proponerles que lean otra vez (o por primera vez) el OS que escribí sobre la primera vez de James y Lily y presten atención a lo enamorado y feliz que él estaba, escuchar eso al día siguiente pues… No se lo deseo a nadie. Claro que con esto no busco poner excusas para la forma en que trato a Lily, desde mi punto de vista nada justifica eso, pero ahora por fin pueden entenderlo mejor. Obvio, esta es solo mi opinión, me muero por leer las de ustedes sin importar cual sea(L)**

 **Otra cosita que olvidé decirles en el capítulo pasado por despistada es que el baile tendrá dos partes, o sea que en el próximo seguiremos aquí y terminaremos de ver lo que nos faltó aquí: más Jily, Hannah y Malfoy, Romione, etc. Esto no acaba aquí.**

 **No quería extenderme mucho aquí porque se que ya el capítulo es DEMASIADO largo pero no puedo irme sin darles UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS porque logramos alcanzar los 400 reviews. No quiero volver a empalagarlos pero en serio los amo, los amo, los amo(L) Son los mejores lectores del planeta y nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente por todo el cariño y apoyo que recibo, LOS AMO! Y como ya es costumbre, tendrán su merecido regalito. La idea que tengo esta vez es escribir algo sobre Marlene y Sirius, primero porque quiero darles más información sobre su relación, como inició, por lo que han pasado y, sobretodo, hablarles de la familia de Mar y de la obsesión loca de Bellatrix. Segundo, pues en los próximos capítulos no habrá mucho de ellos y hay que llenar ese hueco u.u**

 **También varias personas me habían dicho que les gustaría un OS de James que explicara porque se alejó de Lily pero como ya aquí esta la explicación no se si igual lo querrán, honestamente sería exactamente eso que él acaba de contar solo que más extenso y doloroso. Muy doloroso. Pero si ustedes quieren leer a mi niño sufriendo pues será JAJAJ el regalo es de ustedes así que díganme que prefieren(L)**

 **Okay, voy a dejarlo hasta aquí porque deben estar cansados de mí. Se que el capítulo fue bastante pesado pero espero que en general les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios, teorías, headcanons, críticas y lo que se les antoje (L) Trataré de volver pronto porque el próximo capítulo me hace muchísima ilusión escribirlo y mostrárselos*-* Spoiler: será algo bonito, no teman.**

 **Me despido por aquí, les mandó un millón de besos y abrazos, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo. Bye(:**


	36. It was always you

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora.**_

 **Lunatikka** **: ¡Que felicidaaaad que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y en este habrá todo el Jily que dejo deseando el anterior (L)**

 **Rss** **: ¡Me alegra que te haya parecido increíble! Aun estoy armando ese OS de James para que puedan saber más sobre que paso esa vez, pronto lo tendrán(:**

 **Mariana** **: ¡Lo siento! Lo primero que me pediste fue que no me tardara más de una semana y aquí me tienes u.u con el retraso más largo de todos, en mi defensa, tuve una semana atareadísima que casi ni me dejó tiempo para respirar. Me da mucha ternura la parte de tu comentario que habla de Sirius*-* Claro que es capaz de querer a alguien más pequeño que él, tiene mucho amor dentro de su corazón, solo tiene que aceptarlo. Harry celoso es un amor y concuerdo contigo, Ron celoso es lo mejor de 4to año JAJAJ. Aunque naturalmente mi corazón no aguantaría dejar a James y a Harry tanto tiempo molesto, tendremos que esperar un poquito más para ver esa reconciliación. Y el Jily, que está vez nos dejo con el corazón roto, bueno casi siempre lo hace. Bueno ya Lily tendrá tiempo para dar sus razones para decir lo que dijo pero es algo así como lo de James, no tiene excusa porque lo que hizo no estuvo nada bien, ambos cometieron sus errores pero como dices, lo están intentando y merecen otra oportunidad. ¡De nuevo lo siento por haber tardado tanto! Trataré que no vuelva a pasar, de verdad. ¡Gracias por ese review tan largo! *-* Lo amé demasiado. Nos seguimos leyendo, belleza, te mandó un beso!**

 **Paula** **: Al igual que Mariana, tengo que decirte que lo siento mucho jajaja cuando vi que me dejaste tres reviews no sabía si emocionarme y amarte o esconderme de la vergüenza por haber tardado tanto y dejarlos colgando. Pero bueno, a lo nuestro: El corazón de James se rompió en unísono con todos los nuestros u.u el pobre bebé, no me gusta hacerlo sufrir porque es tan bueno y hermoso que es lo menos que merece, y ahora Lily tiene otra razón para sentirse culpable. Y esa discusión padre-hijo, todo dolió en ese capítulo, lo se. Excepto en la charla de Sirius que veo que sacó unas cuantas risas JAJAJ, tienes razón, son una familia muy disfuncional pero al menos están juntos u.u. Y opino igual que tú, lo de Snape más que amor era un obsesión e.e afortunadamente ya Lily abrió los ojos. De nuevo, disculpa por la tardanza): Pero gracias por tu review jeje *-* Nos leemos pronto, bella, saludos!**

 **Holiwis123** **: ¡Lamento la tardanza! Y sí, se que ese final fue demasiado rompe corazones, y bueno en cuanto a Sirius opino igual que tú y que James, lo importante es estar, además que él es un amor y cuando termine de aceptar lo que ocurre no lo hará tan mal como piensa. ¡Gracias por tu review! Nos seguimos leyendo y saludos(:**

 **Alas de tinta** **: ¡YO NUNCA MIENTO SOBRE EL DRAMA! Ya, me calmo. Hola, belleza, espero que tú también hayas comido y que no se te haya olvidado lo que me has dejado de review después de todo este tiempo que me he tomado para responder jajajaja): Primero tengo que empezar diciéndote que eres un AMOR, gracias por todo eso de ser una genio escribiendo, creo que exageras un poquito pero no me quejo para nada jejeje me sonrojas :$ Tranquila, sí me estoy cuidando y bueno de hecho este lapsus de tiempo tan largo se debió a que tenía que encargarme de mis responsabilidades académicas, pero bueno, no te aburro con mis problemas y vayamos al punto: Vi tus reviews en las dos otras historias de LU y la verdad es que me llenas de amor*-* me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado y bueno, lamento haberte hecho llorar): pero eso significa que lo hice bien así que no lo lamento tanto jiji. Sí creo que hubo cierta tensión entre Hannah y Harry en su primer encuentro, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es porque todos nosotros sabíamos que ella iría con Draco y creo que estábamos como ._. no se, es lo que se me ocurre jajaja. Y bueno es normal estar muriéndose de la preocupación con Sirius, el pobre ahora tiene dos mega problemas encima, Bellatrix y el bebé, o sea tiene de sobe para pensar. También es normal que la charla te dejará un sabor amargo, como dices es algo que debería ser entre padre e hijo pero bueno esto es parte de su disfuncionalidad familiar que tanto nos divierte jajaja. Y se que ver a Sirius y a James peleados es la cosa más dolorosa del planeta porque ellos son hermanitos y deberían amarse sempre u.u pero también son unos tercos de primera y deben tener sus discusiones de vez en cuando, sobretodo en un tema tan importante, la verdad es que ambos tienen sus razones para actuar como lo hacen pero es como tú dices, la decisión final solo puede tomarla Sirius, btw, amo que lo llamaras la** **esposa-cocinera-mejoramigo-mascota, de** **James** **JAJAJ** **. Y bueno la escena del baile no se por que varios esperaban que Harry se le lanzara encima a Draco (mentira, sí lo se, el niño es un impulsivo) pero se comportó muy bien y hay que aplaudirle su madurez. Bueno sobre lo de Snape, me alegra que entiendas que lo que llevaba con Lily era una relación bastante tóxica, a pesar de que sea un personaje de tu agrado, no es de los míos pero trato en lo más que puedo de mantenerlo canon sin mucha subjetividad aunque se que a veces no lo consigo jajaja. En cuanto a la pelea de James y Harry, es cierto que no tuvo el mismo grado de intensidad que la de Lily pero es porque como él mismo ha dicho, el nivel de resentimiento que tiene hacia James es menor que el de ella, obviamente existe y lo vimos aquí pero es diferente, además que la situación en si era menos dramática. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en prácticamente todo lo que respecta a la conversación entre James y Lily, ambos hicieron cosas muy malas y cometieron errores pero ahora lo único que les queda es avanzar, tal vez no perdonarse porque las heridas son muy graves pero sí aprender a vivir con ellas, además que sabemos que cada vez que la verdad sale a la luz las cosas fluyen con más naturalidad. Y como dices, tienen que centrarse en el que verdaderamente se llevo todos los platos rotos que es Harry… Me súper mega extendí con esta respuesta pero es lo que te mereces tras ese review jeje, gracias por eso y por todo, cariño, eres lo máximo! Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Tanke 98: ¡HOLAA! Bueno como siempre gracias por tu review grandioso y por todos tus cumplidos que como siempre me sonrojan y me elevan el ego jajajaja un poquito nada más no te preocupes. Sí bueno creo que el drama fue más que "importante" fue importantísimo pero jeje tenía que mantener al menos un poquitín la intriga, pero en fin, a lo nuestro. Creo que, de nuevo, Sirius se ha llevado el premio al padrino más gracioso/imprudente/desubicado del planeta JAJAJ pero es parte de su encanto y me encanta que se hayan reído con esa escena, no todo podía ser lágrimas aquí, pobrecito está muy traumado mi niño JAJAJA. En cuanto a lo de la familia de Sirius, sí es cierto que en el mundo mágico los niños también reciben el nombre del padre pero, y aquí viene la parte bizarra, los padres de Sirius eran primos, sí, su amor por la sangre pura era tal que decidieron casarse entre ellos, pero bueeno… el punto es que ambos eran Black y según Wiki, Bellatrix era prima materna de Sirius, si Pottermore dice otra cosa me disculpo pero es que JK siempre está cambiando todo y eso me confunde -.- Cambiando de tema, creo que a TODOS nos duele ver a James y a Sirius pelear u.u para mí es una de las cosas más horribles que pueden existir pero creo que la situación lo ameritaba, ambos tienen razones para estar molestos: James no quiere que Sirius cometa sus errores y él está demasiado aterrado de arruinarlo todo para todo el mundo. Es cierto que la escena entre Lily y Remus tuvo de todo un poco y es que la amistad de ellos dos a mí me llena de amor y felicidad, es simplemente muy pura y me encanta poder darles más de eso aquí(L) Y sí bueno una de las cosas que une a Harry y a Ron es que son lentísimos en cuanto a las chicas, también me molesto muchísimo en la historia original que fueran tan patéticas citas para las gemelas, ni que ellas tuvieran la culpa de que fueran unos torpes que no se dieron cuenta a tiempo de a quien sí querían invitar, pero bueno son adolescentes idiotas así que se les pasa. Y aunque estoy segura que la pelea a mitad del baile hubiera sido interesante ya el capítulo tenía suficiente drama sin eso jajajaj. Sobre Snape no tengo nada que decir que no haya dicho ya jajaja sabes que pienso igual que tú en todo esto, por suerte ya Lily abrió los ojos. Y James está igual de traumado que Sirius, obviamente vio unos preservativos y un libro de hechizos anticonceptivos y pensó lo peor lo que concluyó en que hiciera esa escena tan vergonzosa y ridícula. Al igual que como ocurrió con Lily, Harry tenía mucho resentimiento también por James y bueno, explotó en el peor momento y de la peor forma, aunque es cierto que es su padre y no debería hablarle así, ya sabemos que el pobre tiene problemas para controlar su ira. Tengo que decir que wow, cuando me dijiste que se te llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no mentiré, me sentí un poco orgullosa de mi capacidad como escritora porque siempre me dices que nunca lloras y bueno se que tampoco fue llorar como tal pero algo es algo jeje, se que también tuvo que ver con lo que dices de tus amigos pero me gusta considerarlo un logro personal. Pero volviendo al tema, es como dices, él es increíblemente fuerte y ella cometió un error, ambos lo hicieron en verdad, peo ahora lo que les queda es seguir adelante y enfocarse en lo que importa que al final de cuentas sigue siendo Harry. BUENO, creo que ya lo respondí todoo, te dejo para que puedas ir a leer en paz y no sigas leyendo mis locuras jeje. MUCHAS GRACIAAS, por ser parte de quienes me ayudaron a llegar a los 400 reviews(L) Tu apoyo ya es crucial para esta historia así que espero seguirte leyendo jejeje. Te mandó un abrazo enooooorme, saludos y espero que estés bien(:**

* * *

 **35\. It was always you.**

— ¡Ay, adoro esa canción! —Exclamó emocionada, cuando la banda empezó a tocar un nuevo tema— ¡Vamos a bailar, anda! Esta última y ya.

—Has dicho eso de las últimas cinco canciones. —Le respondió él, fastidiado pero algo divertido— Ya basta, no quiero seguir bailando.

—Por favor. —Volvió a pedir, haciendo un puchero— Esta y ya…

Draco se le quedó viendo con una mirada pensativa, ella batió más las pestañas en un inútil intento por convencerlo que solo lo hizo reír por lo bajo.

—Olvídalo, ya estoy cansado.

Hannah suspiró resignada pero no siguió insistiendo, sabía que la cantidad de canciones que lo había hecho bailar era bastante considerable.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos volver ya a nuestros dormitorios? —Le preguntó él bostezando— Se está haciendo tarde.

— ¿Qué? No, no seas aburrido, aun es muy temprano.

—No soy aburrido. —Respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Pero te recuerdo que mañana tenemos que despertar temprano para volver a casa, no quiero ir por la estación como un muerto en vida.

Ella chasqueó la lengua con fastidio pero no le llevó la contraria, sabía que tenía razón. No entendía de quien había sido la idea de poner el baile justamente el día antes de irse de vacaciones, no había sido nada inteligente.

—Bueno solo un ratito y nos vamos. —Resolvió ella con una sonrisa inocente— ¿Sí?

—Como si fueras a dejarme en paz si no acepto. —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa— Pero vayamos afuera un rato, ya me cansé de estar aquí.

La verdad era que esa idea a ella no la volvía loca, en verdad el comedor estaba decorado muy bonito y el ambiente era agradable. Sobre todo, no quería irse porque desde hacía rato tenía el ojo puesto en la mirada asesina que Ron le seguía dedicando a Hermione que estaba muy ocupada divirtiéndose con Krum para notarlo, estaba preocupada de dejarlos solos y que explotara la guerra.

Pero por otro lado sabía que lo menos que podía hacer por Draco después de que había bailado cada canción que ella le había pedido era acompañarlo afuera un rato.

—Está bien. —Aceptó poniéndose de pie y echándoles una última ojeada sus amigos— Vamos.

Él asintió y se puso de pie junto a ella para empezar a caminar hacia la salida. Mientras lo hacían Hannah iba rezando en su fuero interno para que Ron pudiera comportarse y no hiciera una estupidez, si se atrevía a arruinarle la noche a Hermione iba a asesinarlo y si tenía que hacerlo arruinaría la suya propia, y la estaba pasando demasiado bien como para que eso ocurriera.

No podía creer que en algún momento se le hubiera pasado por la mente la idea de no asistir al baile, de haberlo hecho se habría perdido de una noche fantástica, la estaba pasando en grande y se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo, prácticamente ni había pensado en Harry o en Cho o en nada que tuviera que ver con ellos, lo cual era un alivio ya que de lo contrario se habría amargado la noche. Había logrado poner todo eso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo había hecho gracias a Draco.

—Que bueno que me invitaste a venir. —Le dijo, sonriendo con honestidad a la vez que se sentaban en las escaleras del vestíbulo— Definitivamente fue mucho mejor que quedarme haciendo maletas.

—Bueno no podía dejar que te perdieras el evento más cursi del año. —Bromeó él, sentándose a su lado— No creo que lo hubieras soportado.

—Ay sí, claro, finge que no querías venir. —Rió ella, dándole un empujón juguetón en el brazo— Sabes que te has divertido.

—Eso es verdad. —Le sonrió sinceridad— Pero solo porque vine contigo, de otra forma no lo habría hecho.

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y ahí encontró otra razón para sentir que ir al baile había sido su mejor decisión, le encantaba saber que había podido ayudarlo a que se divirtiera de una manera sana y sin sus desagradables compañeros.

—Me alegra saber que ayudé a que disfrutaras del evento más cursi del año. —Le dijo ella haciéndolo reír por lo bajo— Y dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer en estas navidades?

—No lo se, estar en mi casa supongo. —Respondió Draco con una expresión desinteresada— Y madre dijo que iríamos a una fiesta en donde los Crabbe el día de navidad.

Hannah no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, eso sonaba como cualquier cosa menos a una bonita navidad, no podía imaginarse algo más aburrido y lúgubre que una fiesta con un montón de estirados magos sangre pura.

—Puedes ir a mi casa si quieres. —Le sugirió sonriendo emocionada— Cualquier día antes de que volvamos aquí, podemos hacer muchas cosas divertidas.

—No creo que a tus amigos les agradaría mucho esa idea. —Él había cambiado su sonrisa sincera por una irónica y agria.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera a invitarlos.

—O a decirles…

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? —Le preguntó confundida.

—Vamos, no creas que no me di cuenta. —Siguió diciendo con un ligero tono de amargura en su voz— No tenían idea de que ibas a venir conmigo.

Se sonrojó al escucharlo decir eso y apartó la mirada, avergonzada. La verdad era que nunca se había detenido a pensar en como podía sentarle a él que no le dijera a sus amigos que sería su cita para el baile y ahora se sentía mal.

—Está bien, no tengo problema con ser tu amigo en secreto.

—Que seas mi amigo no es un secreto. —Respondió ella de inmediato, volviendo a verlo— Solo no les dije que vendría contigo porque no les iba a gustar la idea.

—Obviamente que no les iba a gustar, Hannah. —Dijo de mala gana— Ellos me odian y yo a ellos, ¿Qué esperabas?

Por supuesto que eso no era nada nuevo, ni para ella ni para nadie, pero escucharlo de esa forma tan brusca hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

—Solo desearía que no fuera así. —Susurró, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz.

—Pero así es y no deberías darle tanta importancia. —Continuó diciendo él— A mí me pasa lo mismo con mis amigos y no le presto atención, es nuestro problema no de ellos.

Quiso hacer un comentario sobre que su relación con sus amigos no era ni remotamente cercana a la que ella tenía con los suyos, pero supo que no sería sensato así que lo reformuló.

—Es diferente, a mí no me gusta pelear con mis amigos.

—No tienes que pelear si simplemente les dices que se metan en sus asuntos.

Draco decía eso como si fuera muy sencillo y estaba segura de que para él lo era, pero para ella no, no cuando sabía que todo lo que sus amigos le decían era por que se preocupaban.

—No lo oculté por nada malo, solo no quería pelear. —Le aseguró, con honestidad— Lamento si te hice sentir mal.

—No me sentí mal. —Dijo él, demasiado rápido y brusco como para ser verdad— Solo que me parece una estupidez que les ocultes cosas.

Hannah no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que definitivamente sí lo había lastimado, solo el ponerse en su lugar la hacía sentirse muy culpable.

Se rodó para quedar más cerca y colocó una mano sobre la suya para llamar su atención, él se volvió hacia ella viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—En serio lo siento. —Repitió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Él parpadeó varias veces, viéndola con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar pero que la hizo sonrojar un poco.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Susurró el chico con una pequeña sonrisa que. Subió las cejas con ironía— Aunque lamento decírtelo pero creo que de todas formas te ganaste una pelea con ellos.

— ¿Tú dices? —Preguntó Hannah, mortificada.

—Bueno, al menos con Potter, por lo que pude notar no lucía nada feliz.

Hannah entornó los ojos y bufó algo enfadada. Aunque al principio le había parecido que hacer molestar a su amigo sería uno de los pros de ir al baile con Draco en ese momento tenía una opinión totalmente diferente, porque se había divertido muchísimo y si él pensaba ponerse pesado por eso no lo iba a tolerar.

Suspiró con pesadez ante el pensamiento, la idea de tener que discutir con Harry _de nuevo_ la lastimaba mucho, estaba empezando a hartarse de todo eso. La peor parte era sentir que toda la culpa la tenía ella por andar sintiendo cosas que definitivamente no tenía que sentir.

—No sería una novedad… —Murmuró más para ella misma que para Draco.

— ¿Qué? No me digas que hay problemas en el paraíso. —Dijo divertido.

—Si soy sincera no se ha sentido como el paraíso en varios días.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho y a quien se lo había dicho. De inmediato se tensó, sabía que la persona menos adecuada en el planeta para hablar sobre sus problemas con Harry era Draco y haber hecho ese comentario había sido algo muy estúpido. Se mordió el labio y se encogió un poco, preparada para la respuesta cruel o irónica y se sorprendió cuando esta no llegó.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Se quedó perpleja cuando notó la mirada verdaderamente preocupada con la que el chico la veía, parecía que en serio quería saber que ocurría y que no le importaba si se trataba de Harry.

—Yo… No lo se. —Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita— Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… Me pone triste. —Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo irse por la verdad— Y a ti te va a alegrar y eso no va a ayudarme.

— ¿De verdad crees que me alegraría algo que te pone triste? —Preguntó sorprendido y algo herido.

—Pues… Naturalmente no. Pero si tiene que ver con que últimamente peleo mucho con Harry creo que la cosa cambiaría.

El rostro de Draco se llenó de entendimiento pero no respondió ni intentó refutarlo, dándole la razón. Hannah rió con amargura y subió las cejas, naturalmente le había dolido pero se lo había esperado.

—Te lo dije.

—No es que me alegre que estés triste. —Se apresuró a aclarar el chico— Pero sabes que tu amistad con Potter no es de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo.

Pero era una de las suyas, pensó Hannah con tristeza, y verla en ese estado estaba volviéndola loca.

Gruñó al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a deprimirse por su culpa y eso era justamente lo que había tratado de evitar toda la noche.

— ¡Ya, ya, no quiero seguir hablando de esto! —Exclamó rápidamente— Es demasiado triste y la estábamos pasando muy bien, así que basta de esto.

—Pues como tú prefieras. —Dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros— Solo… Si en serio necesitas hablar sabes que estoy aquí, y…. Y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por no recordarte que Potter es un imbécil que no merece tu tiempo.

A pesar de que la molesto eso último no pudo evitar reír ante su fallido intento de mostrarse como un amigo atento y comprensivo. En su defensa al menos había tratado.

—Dudo muchísimo que vayas a lograrlo. —Le dijo ella con una mirada severa pero divertida, aunque luego le sonrió— Me alegra haber venido contigo, Draco, gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —Respondió el chico con una dulce sonrisa que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver— A mí también me alegra que vinieras conmigo… Es extraño, en verdad cuando te pregunté no esperaba que me dijeras que sí.

—Ay vamos, ¿y por que no?

—No lo se… Supuse que él te invitaría y que preferirías eso. —Su sonrisa se volvió más amarga— Por toda la cosa de "si tengo que escoger lo escogería a él".

Hannah suspiró, no sabía por que tenía que sacar eso en ese momento y tampoco sabía que estaba esperando que ella le dijera, no iba a arrepentirse ni a decirle que no lo había dicho en serio, las cosas no habían cambiado en ese aspecto.

—Esto no fue una elección entre tú y él, no entiendo por que…

—Pero de haberlo sido, no estaríamos aquí sentados.

Ella se tomó un momento para analizar eso.

No iba a negar que al principio la idea de ir con Harry le había quitado el sueño y que hasta el último momento había albergado la esperanza de que lo hiciera, la habría hecho inmensamente feliz. Pero la había pasado tan bien con Draco, había sido todo tan agradable y relajado que no podía imaginarse deseando una noche diferente.

En ese momento sus sentimientos por ambos chicos eran tan diferentes que ya no sentía que tenía que hacer una elección.

—Pues ahora mismo, no quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar. —Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta con una de esas sonrisas que, Hannah sabía perfectamente, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrarle a todo el mundo.

— ¿Hannah? —Le preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo intentar algo?

—Em, supongo… ¿Qué cosa?

El chico tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso, a la vez que empezaba a acercar más su rostro hacia ella.

Al principio la chica pensó, muy ingenuamente, que quería decirle algo así que acercó también movió su rostro más cerca, pero entonces lo vio a los ojos y un escalofrío la recorrió entera al darse cuenta de que no parecía tener ganas de decirle nada. Sintió como se le cerraba la garganta y se congelaba en su lugar al ver como los ojos de Draco bajaban a sus labios a la vez que seguía acercando su rostro más y más.

Todo había empezado a pasar tan rápido y tan inesperadamente que Hannah no sabía como reaccionar, estaba paralizada, no sabía que debía pensar o que hacer, si alejarse o quedarse ahí donde estaba, sabía que si no se apresuraba a tomar una decisión él sería quien decidiera por ella pero aun así no lograba mover ni un dedo.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Reconocer esa voz finalmente logró hacerla salir medianamente del momentáneo shock en el que había entrado, al menos lo suficiente como para alejarse rápidamente de Draco y voltear la cabeza tan rápido que le dolió un poco el cuello.

La poca sangre que le quedaba en el rostro terminó de huir de su rostro cuando vio a Harry y se dio cuenta de que estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

 _Ay no._

—Potter, puedes seguir tu camino como venías. —Le dijo Draco con la voz llena de desprecio— Que nuestra presencia no te distraiga.

Harry, que hasta ese entonces había mantenido su tensa mirada puesta sobre Hannah, se volteó de golpe hacia él y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Aléjate de ella.

—No creo que lo haga, Potter, no por que tú me lo digas al menos. —Decidió el Slytherin esbozando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa maliciosa— Si Hannah quiere que me aleje me lo dirá ella misma, ¿cierto, Hannah?

—Yo…

La chica trató de hablar pero no encontró las palabras para responder, ni siquiera estaba segura de que quería responder, solo quería irse corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondían.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves con Patil? Estoy seguro de que te extraña. Anda, Potter, aquí nadie te necesita.

Hannah sabía que a Harry no hacía falta decirle mucho para hacerlo cometer una imprudencia y sabía que debía decir o hacer algo si no quería que las cosas estallaran pero simplemente no era capaz de reaccionar.

—No voy a volver a repetírtelo, Malfoy. —Soltó Harry entre dientes, caminando lentamente hacia ellos— Aléjate.

—Naa, no creo que lo haga. —Respondió Draco con una mirada desafiante— ¿Por qué no vienes y me obligas?

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para encender la mecha, de repente Harry tenía la varita en la mano y Draco ya se había levantado para sacar la suya. Por suerte, eso fue lo único que Hannah necesito para alarmarse lo suficiente como para salir de su transe.

— ¡Okay, ya basta! —Exclamó, poniéndose de pie tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus tacones— ¡Deténganse!

Se colocó en medio de los dos, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus pechos para tratar de alejarlos pero estaban negados a moverse.

— ¡Les dije que ya! —Volvió a decirles, alzando la voz y empezando a desesperarse— ¡Si los ven se van a meter en problemas! ¡Aléjense!

—Que se aleje él. —Le espetó Draco viendo a Harry de manera amenazante— Ella no necesita que seas su maldito guardaespaldas, Potter, déjala en paz.

—Draco. —Lo llamó Hannah de manera suplicante— Ya basta.

— ¡No trates de decirme que es lo que ella necesita! —Le gritó Harry, acercándose tanto como Hannah se lo permitía— ¡Tú no la conoces, no sabes nada de ella, no tienes ningún derecho a…!

—Suenas demasiado seguro de eso, Potter. —Draco no gritaba pero mientras más hablaba su voz iba volviéndose más fría— Creo que te sorprenderías la cantidad de cosas que se de las cuales tú no tienes ni idea…

— ¡Ya paren esto de una vez! —Exclamó la chica, ya demasiado enfadada ella también, y sacando las fuerzas suficientes para empujarlos lejos a ambos— ¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí parada! ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son?!

Los dos chicos la veían sorprendidos desde sus puestos y Hannah no sabía si era por lo fuerte que los había empujado o por verla así de enojada de repente.

— ¡No los quiero volver a escuchar hablando de mí de esa forma! ¡A ninguno! —Agregó eso último viéndolos individualmente de manera severa— ¡No voy a permitir que arruinen la noche con sus peleas infantiles!

— ¡Él fue quien empezó! —Dijo Draco, poniéndose rojo por la indignación— ¡Estábamos hablando y llegó a decir un montón de idioteces!

— ¡¿Eso era lo que estaban haciendo?! _¿Hablar?_ ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Estabas tratando de…!

—Harry, por favor. —Lo calló Hannah, no queriendo tener que pensar en eso— Por favor…

Le dedicó una mirada suplicante en la que prácticamente le rogaba que no siguiera hablando de eso, que lo dejara así. Él se la mantuvo por unos segundos pero al final resopló resignado y se cruzó de brazos, aun notablemente enfadado, Hannah suspiró aliviada.

—Ahora guarden las varitas, no me obliguen a sacar la mía. —Les ordenó con la voz firme, ambos vacilaron un momento pero al final le hicieron caso— Bien, bien… Escuchen, tienen que dejar de hacer esto, por favor, no pueden seguir…

— ¡Él es quien no puede seguir metiéndose en tu vida de esa manera!

— ¡Y tú no deberías tratar de decirme que hacer!

Hannah alzó los brazos y gruñó frustrada, sintiendo que estaba hablando sola.

—No quiero seguirlos escuchando a ninguno de los dos, así que ya basta.

Se sintió aliviada al ver que obedecían aunque no dejaban de lanzarse miradas hostiles y amenazantes. Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio tratando de frenar las lágrimas que querían salir, de repente se sentía muy cansada.

—Como sea, te dejo para que controles a tu amiguito. —Le dijo Draco de mala gana— ¿Te veo mañana en el tren?

Hannah asintió y le dedicó la sonrisa menos incomoda que le salió, él le sonrió devuelta apenas y volvió a fulminar a Harry con la mirada antes de darse media vuelta y caminar rumbo a su sala común.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

Suspiró y se volvió nuevamente hacia Harry que la veía con incredulidad y aun enojado, ella le dedicó una mirada significativa y severa, pidiéndole internamente que lo dejara así.

—De verdad, Harry, en este momento no quiero lidiar con esto así que…

— ¡Pero yo sí quiero!—Le cortó él, empezando a alzar la voz nuevamente— ¡Quiero que me digas que estaba pasando!

— ¡Nada! ¡No estaba pasando nada! —Le respondió ella, empezando a alterarse también— ¡Solo estaba hablando y divirtiéndome mucho hasta que llegaste a gritar idioteces!

— ¡¿A eso le llamas divertirte?! ¡Estaban a punto de…!

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a callarlo antes de que pudiera decirlo— ¡No es así, ya cállate!

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si yo los acabo de ver!

— ¡Tú… tú…! ¡No sabes lo que viste! ¡No puedes saberlo porque ni yo se que estaba pasando! ¡Así que tienes que cerrar la boca hasta que lo averigüe!

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Pero si lo tenías frente a ti, estaba…! —Hannah agradeció cuando vio como se hacía callar a si mismo. Harry tomó aire para tratar de calmarse antes de volver a hablar— Por favor… Dime que no es él.

— ¿Qué no es él que? —Preguntó la chica confundida.

—El chico que te gusta. —Respondió Harry, como si le doliera decirlo— Por favor dime que no es Malfoy.

Hannah sintió que su corazón caía a su estómago, de repente estaba mareada y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para no vomitar.

— ¿Ah? —Fue lo único que la impresión del momento le permitió soltar— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta alguien?

—Em… Hermione me lo dijo, ¡pero no te enfades con ella, me pidió que no te dijera!

—Y no… ¿No te dijo quien era? —Preguntó con un hilito de voz.

—No, no quiso. Por eso te estoy preguntando si es Malfoy… ¿Lo es?

Soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio al escucharlo decir que no sabía quien era, por un terrible y escalofriante momento había temido lo peor. Dejó que su corazón se volviera a adaptar a su ritmo normal antes de empezar a hablar.

—No, no es él. —Respondió Hannah, aparentando más calma de la que sentía— Y no voy a enfadarme con Hermione porque imagino que la habrás tenido tan harta que tuvo que decírtelo.

— ¡Ese no es el punto aquí! —Harry se sonrojó un poco, delatándose— ¿Si no es el chico que te gusta por que iban a besarse?

Tuvo un escalofrío ante esa pregunta y de nuevo se sintió a punto de vomitar. Hannah estaba dispuesta a pretender que nada de eso había pasado y que solo había sido un malentendido pero Harry no parecía dispuesto a permitírselo.

Incluso cuando ella estaba siendo sincera, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado y la verdad era que no quería tener que pensarlo, no en ese momento… O en ningún otro momento, todos los esquemas que ya tenía mentalmente construidos se le seguían quebrando y ella solo quería que todo desapareciera.

—Él no es el chico que me gusta. —Se limitó a responder, tratando de que no le temblara la voz e ignorando descaradamente lo otro— Y hablo muy en serio.

— ¿Entonces por que viniste con él?

—Porque es mi amigo y me lo pidió como amigo. —Aunque ya no estaba segura de que tan cierto era eso— Y no quería venir sola, pensé que sería divertido… Bueno, lo estaba siendo.

Harry pareció entender a lo que se refería porque de inmediato relajó su expresión y dejó de verla enojado, tragó saliva y le desvío la mirada.

—Yo… Lo siento, Han. —Susurró arrepentido— Lo arruiné todo.

—Está bien. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa triste— Y no tienes que fingir sentirlo, se que lo odias.

—Sí pero… Suspiró pesadamente y esbozó una mueca— No lo siento por él, lo siento por ti. —Se volvió para verla y le dedicó una mirada sincera— No quería arruinar nada para ti.

Entonces esas molestas e incomodas mariposas que habían decidido mudarse a su estómago durante las últimas semanas empezaron a revolotear por todas partes, creándole un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo arruinaste todo. —Dijo, no muy segura de si era una mentira o no— Solo pudiste actuar más civilizadamente.

Harry subió las cejas con ironía y esbozó lo que pareció querer ser una sonrisa pero terminó siendo una mueca muy amarga. En ese momento Hannah se dio cuenta de que lucía extraño, como pensativo y preocupado o afligido.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?

—No. —Respondió Harry con sinceridad— A diferencia de ti yo he estado teniendo una noche asquerosa.

Escucharlo decir eso no se sintió nada bien, incluso la hizo sentirse peor, porque a pesar de todo sí había querido que él la pasara bien… Así no fuera con ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, genuinamente interesada— A parte de no haber venido con Cho, obviamente…

—En este momento creo que eso es lo de menos. —Murmuró Harry de mala gana— Yo… Creo que hice algo que no debí.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada realmente, solo… En el fondo no fue mi culpa pero… Pues lo mismo de siempre, me molesté y dije estupideces. —Se puso los ojos en blanco a si mismo— Muchas estupideces.

Hannah suspiró teniendo una ligera aunque no muy precisa idea de lo que podía estar pasando, no tenía que ser adivina, conocía a Harry demasiado bien. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con el hecho de que hubiera visto a Lily más temprano.

— ¿Quieres contarme?

—No, ahora no. —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza— No quiero pensar en eso, solo… Todo se salió de control, ya se arreglará.

Ella asintió, en serio esperando que fuera así, no le gustaba ver a Harry de esa manera.

—Y tú… ¿Vas a contarme quien es?

No tuvo que preguntarle a que se refería. Sintió como el corazón empezaba a latirle violentamente y las manos le sudaban debido a los nervios.

—No. —Se limitó a responder, con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó, confundido y afligido.

—Porque vas a hacer un escándalo. —Respondió, atreviéndose a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la idea.

— ¡Pero si ya me dijiste que no era Malfoy! Honestamente no puedo pensar en nadie peor que él. —De repente pareció reparar en algo, frunció el ceño y su expresión parecía dolida— ¿No confías en mí?

Hannah resopló ante eso, le parecía ridículo que Harry pudiera pensar tal ridiculez. Quiso tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que dejara de ser tan obtuso y viera más allá de su nariz.

—De hecho… No te lo digo porque confío demasiado en ti.

Harry la miró como si estuviera completamente loca ante lo que ella no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido. —Bufó, resignado y fastidiado— ¿Y por que no viniste con él?

—Porque no me invito. —Respondió Hannah, dejando ver lo obvio. Suspiró y sonrió con tristeza— Él quería venir con otra persona.

—Que imbécil. —Soltó Harry, enfadado.

—Si tú lo dices. —Rió Hannah— Naaa, no lo es… Es una increíble persona, de las mejores que he conocido. —Sonrió con dulzura pero aflicción— Puede que la imbécil sea yo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo serías tú?

—Por estar sintiendo cosas que no debería.

—Eso es ridículo. No puedes escoger como sentirte, Han. Y aunque pudieras él sigue siendo un imbécil, ¿Quién no querría venir contigo al baile? ¡Mírate! Estás hermosa.

La chica sintió que sus mejillas se prendían en fuego al escucharlo decir eso y no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro, trató de morderse el labio inferior para que no siguiera creciendo pero fue inútil.

— ¿Tú crees? —Preguntó con un hilito de voz.

—Claro que sí. El que no haya querido venir contigo hoy no vale la pena y es idiota. —Suspiró con fuerza y esbozó una mueca de fastidio— Hasta yo lo soy, debí haberte invitado antes que Malfoy.

—Ya tendrás la oportunidad. —Respondió ella con un encogimiento de hombros— Habrá otros bailes.

—Tal vez el chico que te gusta te invite a alguno.

—Sí… Tal vez.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres grandiosa. —Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Hannah sentía que el nudo en su garganta seguía creciendo y las mariposas de su estómago estaban descontroladas. Quería dejar de sentirse así porque ella sabía que él no la veía de la misma manera y le dolía muchísimo.

De repente sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y se apresuró a caminar hacia él para abrazarlo y esconder el rostro en su hombro y que así no se diera cuenta, cosa que fue inútil ya que cuando la abrazó devuelta las lágrimas salieron con más rapidez, mojándole el hombro.

—Hey, tranquila… —Le pidió, confundido por su arrebato— No llores.

Ella resopló contra su hombro y rió por lo bajo, si con decirle que no llorara le hubiera bastado para detenerse las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles.

—Dime que hago. —Le dijo él, nervioso— ¿Cómo te ayudo?

Hannah suspiró y lo abrazó con más fuerza, la única forma en que podía ayudarla era posiblemente lo único que no podía pedirle.

Sabía que lo más inteligente sería simplemente ser honesta, la molestaba porque se suponía que ella era valiente, era Gryffindor, debía hacerle honor a su casa, decir la verdad y enfrentar las consecuencias… Solo que no sabía si lo que quería conseguir era lo suficientemente grande como para arriesgarse a perder lo que ya tenía.

—Harry, yo…

— ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

— ¡Traidora! ¡Eso es lo que eres!

Hannah abrió los ojos de golpe y rápidamente se separó de Harry para voltear a ver de donde venían esos gritos enfadados que no podía confundir después de cuatro años.

— ¡Él es de Durmstrang, compite contra Harry! —Le estaba gritando Ron a Hermione, a la vez que ambos salían del comedor— ¡Fraternizas con el enemigo!

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —Le preguntó Hermione, indignada— ¡Tú eres el que no me dejaba en paz para que le consiguiera el autógrafo!

Hannah se volvió hacia Harry, que la veía atónito y preocupado, antes de hacerle una seña para que caminaran hacia donde sus amigos estaban a punto de matarse.

— ¡Eso…! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —Decía Ron, sonrojado cuando los otros dos llegaron junto a ellos— ¡Tú eres la que vino aquí con él! ¡Traicionas al colegio!

—Hey, hey, ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Hannah, alzando la voz por encima de sus gritos y el ruido del comedor— ¿Por qué pelean ahora?

— ¡Porque Ron es un idiota!

— ¡Yo no soy un idiota! ¡Tú estás traicionando al colegio!

— Y según tú, ¿Cómo estoy haciendo eso? ¡Solo soy su pareja para el baile, no es como si…!

—Aja claro, seguramente te lo pidió cuando estaban en la biblioteca.

—Sí, eso hizo. —Hermione tenía la cabeza en alto pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas— ¿Y eso que?

— ¡Pues es muy obvio que solo quiere sacarte información sobre Harry para usarla en el Torneo!

A Hermione eso le cayó como si Ron le hubiera dado una bofetada. Hannah gruñó molesta y tuvo que controlarse para no matarlo, no entendía por que ponía tantas excusas ridículas cuando lo que le pasaba era tan obvio. Trató de no pensar en la ironía de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Para que lo sepas, Ronald, Viktor no me ha preguntado sobre Harry ni una sola vez! ¡Y estaba yendo a la biblioteca para pedirme que viniera con él pero no se había armado de suficiente valor para hacerlo!

—Pues… ¡Entonces quiere que lo ayudes a descifrar el enigma del huevo! —Exclamó, cambiando de argumento en el último minuto— ¡Es obvio que es muy estúpido para hacerlo solo!

— ¡Él no es estúpido! ¡Y aunque quisiera eso no lo ayudaría porque yo soy amiga de Harry! ¡Y yo quiero que él gane y lo sabe! ¿Verdad, Harry?

—Eh… Yo… —Balbuceó el aludido, sin saber que decir— A mí no me molesta que hayas venido con él.

—Y a nadie debería. —Intervino Hannah, dedicándole a Ron una mirada asesina que no captó por seguir soltando estupideces.

— ¡Se supone que tú eres la inteligente, Hermione! ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta? ¡Te está usando!

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?

— A mí… ¿Qué? —Ron sonaba perplejo— ¡Claro que me importa!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa si vine con él o no? —Le preguntó Hermione aun sonrojada pero ya más calmada— Ya te dije que no quiere que lo ayude ni preguntarme sobre Harry, si está usándome es mi problema, entonces, ¿Por qué te importa?

—Porque… Porque…

—Pues mientras buscas una respuesta, yo volveré con Viktor. —Decidió Hermione acomodándose el cabello— Y en el próximo baile, te recomiendo que me invites antes de que alguien más lo haga y no como último recurso, así te ahorras el arrepentimiento.

Si Hannah no sonrió con más ganas y satisfacción fue porque seguía estando muy enfadada con Ron. Hermione no dijo más y se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar al baile.

—Bueno eso… Eso lo demuestra. —Balbuceó Ron, sonrojado— Está loca y sabe que estaba equivocada.

—Y tú eres un tarado. —Le dijo Hannah, dándole un fuerte manotazo en el brazo que lo hizo quejarse— Me voy al dormitorio, te lo dejó y no permitas que haga más estupideces.

Harry asintió rápidamente y tomó a Ron por el hombro para llevárselo lejos, escuchó que el último soltaba las palabras "todas las mujeres están locas" pero decidió ignorarlo.

Hannah suspiró e inicio su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sabiendo que esa noche le iba a ser imposible conciliar el sueño. Tenía muchísimas cosas en que pensar… Aun cuando deseaba no tener que hacerlo.

* * *

— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

James gruñó y enterró el rostro en sus manos, ya se sentía suficientemente mal como para ahora tener a Sirius a través del espejo recordándole lo que ya sabía.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! —Siguió diciéndole su mejor amigo— ¡Fue muy, muy, muy estúpido, James! ¡Incluso para ti!

— ¡Ya cierra la boca! —Exclamó James, incapaz de seguirlo escuchando— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo demonios esa estupidez que hiciste es culpa mía?

— ¡Te dije que nada de charlas sobre sexo! ¿Y que hiciste? ¡Trajiste condones y libros sobre hechizos anticonceptivos! ¿Eres idiota o que?

—Hey, no es mi culpa que después de tantos años aun pienses que voy a escucharte. —Bufó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¡Y deberías estar agradecido! Les ahorre a ti y a Lily el trabajo.

— ¡Nosotros no te pedimos que nos ahorraras nada!

—Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi papel de padrino, discúlpame por querer salvar al chico de una sorpresa desagradable en el futuro.

—Harry no es como nosotros, Sirius. —Gruñó James fastidiado.

— ¡Ya se que no lo es, James! Y por eso precisamente no puedo creer que hayas reaccionado así. Y en cualquier caso, ¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Ponerle un cinturón de castidad?

James suspiró y se frotó los ojos por debajo de sus gafas, tratando de liberar toda la frustración y el enojo que estaba sintiendo hacia si mismo por lo que acababa de hacer.

—No se que pretendía hacer. —Admitió en un murmullo, afligido— Yo solo… Solo quería… ¡No lo se! Solo estaba pensando en mí y en ti y en todo esto que…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí. —Lo interrumpió Sirius con un suspiro— Y después el traumado soy yo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías venido a verlo? —Preguntó James de manera miserable— O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le habías hablado de eso?

—Porque estabas siendo un insufrible dolor de culo. —Le recordó su amigo chasqueando la lengua— ¿Ves? Por esto no debemos meternos en las vidas de los demás.

— ¡Opino exactamente lo mismo! —Exclamó irritado— Maldita sea, Sirius, ¿no podías solo ser un padrino normal y cerrar la boca?

— ¿Y tú no podías ser un padre normal y mantenerte alejado?

—Pues no, no pude. —De manera involuntaria su mente regresó a la discusión que había tenido con su hijo y a todo lo que éste le había dicho haciéndolo sentir una desagradable pesadez sobre el pecho— Obviamente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ser un padre de ningún tipo, yo pensé que estaba cerca pero aparentemente soy un fracaso total.

Sirius no respondió de inmediato, solo se le quedó mirando a través del espejo luciendo inseguro sobre lo próximo que debía decir. James suspiró y desvío la mirada para posarla en algún lugar de la cabaña, no había vuelto de inmediato a su casa porque sabía que si se encontraba con su amigo en ese momento terminaría ahorcándolo.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo. —Le dijo Sirius después de un momento de silencio— No eres un fracaso.

—Harry no opina lo mismo. —Respondió James con una sonrisa amarga— De hecho en este momento estoy casi seguro de que me odia y no va a querer volver a verme.

—Estás exagerando, Harry no te odia. Y aunque no quisiera volver a verte no es como si tuviera mucha opción.

—Por supuesto que me odia, lo avergoncé delante de la chica que le gusta, ¡¿sabes lo que yo habría hecho si mi padre me hubiera hecho algo así?!

— ¿Irte de la casa y arrojarte de un puente?

—Exacto. —Respondió James con pesar.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, él no vive contigo así que técnicamente no puede irse de la casa.

James no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante eso, había llamado a Sirius para gritarle, no había pensado que terminaría haciéndolo reír, no se sentía mejor pero al menos no era tan miserable.

—Aunque lo hiciera, no es como si pudiera culparlo…

—Por favor, James. —Le cortó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco— Cometiste un error, uno increíblemente estúpido sí, pero sigue siendo un error, no es el fin del mundo.

—No estuviste ahí, no sabes que…

—Se que estás haciendo un escándalo de algo que en el fondo no es tan grave como parece.

Sirius tenía razón, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero lo sabía, en el fondo lo que había pasado no era tan grave. Lo grave era todo lo que Harry le había dicho, eso era lo que lo tenía tan mal, lo peor era saber que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad y que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, eso era lo que más dolía.

—No se desde cuando estás tan dramático, ¿con quien te has estado juntando últimamente?

— ¿Contigo? —Preguntó James con una sonrisa amarga pero divertida.

—Yo iba a decir con Lily. —Respondió Sirius también sonriendo— Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? ¿Tratando de calmar al mocoso?

La sonrisa de James se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado cuando volvió a pensar en Lily… En ella y en la última conversación que habían tenido. Tragó saliva e intentó actuar con normalidad pero supo que se había delatado al ver como Sirius lo miraba confundido y subía una ceja.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó extrañado— ¿Qué te hizo la pelirroja loca ahora?

—Ahora nada. —Respondió James con sinceridad, suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Es… Una larga historia.

— ¿Cuándo no lo es con ustedes dos? —Bufó Sirius en una mezcla de diversión y fastidio.

James subió las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón.

Luego le llegó una idea y aunque su primer impulso fue rechazarla, se quedó analizándola por un momento y al final decidió que no podría ser tan malo, tal vez ya había llegado la hora.

—Sirius… —Lo llamó con cautela, se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando— ¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde?

—Eso depende. —Respondió éste, viéndolo con recelo— Si vas a volver a darme uno de tus sermones estilo Remus, no lo creo.

—No sobre eso. —Respondió torciendo los ojos— En este momento no me siento con la autoridad para darle sermones de nada a nadie.

—Oh, entonces claro que sí, Prongsy. —Aceptó esbozando una enorme y emocionada sonrisa— ¿Sobre que quieres hablar?

—Eres un maldito chismoso. —Rió James— Aun tenemos que trabajar, después de cerrar te digo.

—O sea que… ¿Estamos bien?

James no pudo evitar resoplar y subir una ceja de manera irónica ante esa pregunta que, honestamente, era bastante estúpida.

— ¿Cuándo no?

—Aw, ¿lo ves? No puedes estar enojado conmigo ni se por que lo intentas. —A James no se le escapó que Sirius ahora lucía más relajado, él mismo se sentía así— Ahora deja tu pozo de autocompasión y trae tu trasero aquí, hay trabajo que hacer.

Ni lo dejó terminar de responder porque entonces su reflejo desapareció. James rió por lo bajo y se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentado para guardarse el espejo en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y volver a su departamento, lo mejor sería que se fuera a trabajar, así no tendría que pensar en nada de lo que había pasado, no tendría que pensar en Harry ni en Lily ni en todos los errores que había cometido en su vida y que esa noche parecían empeñados en no dejarlo estar tranquilo.

Bueno, al menos podría no pensar en eso hasta que cerraran y fuera hora de hablar con Sirius. Una vez le había prometido que algún día le contaría lo que había pasado con Lily y aprovechando que ya ella lo sabía pues suponía que ese día había llegado.

Empezó a caminar hacia la chimenea, tratando con muchas fuerzas de no pensar en nada de eso hasta que tuviera que hacerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Al principio frunció el ceño confundido, sin tener idea de quien podía ser. Pero entonces le llegó el recuerdo de esa vez hacía ya varios meses que Harry se había aparecido allí con la capa para hablar con él y no pudo evitar emocionarse al pensar que tal vez volvía a ser así. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, James se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y a pesar de que abrió y se dio cuenta de que no era Harry, no se sintió decepcionado, sorprendido sí, como si su corazón se hubiera lanzado en caída libre a su estómago también, pero nada decepcionado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó de golpe, más por la impresión que por otra cosa.

Lily se encogió un poco en su lugar, lucía algo nerviosa y entonces James se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de lo mal y grosero que había sonado aquella pregunta. Estaba a punto de corregirse cuando ella empezó a hablar.

—Escucha, se que posiblemente soy la última persona que quieres ver en este momento. —Empezó a decir, demasiado rápido, tropezando con las palabras— Siendo honesta no tengo idea de por que has querido verme cualquier otro día durante todos estos años.

James sintió como la sangre de su rostro se acumulaba en sus mejillas, ahora que la rabia del momento se le había pasado recordar todo lo que le había dicho, lo que le había confesado, lo hacía sentirse realmente nervioso y avergonzado. Agradeció que fuera de noche y estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que ella no se diera cuenta.

—Lily…

—Y entre tú y yo, no se por que aun no me has cerrado la puerta en la cara pero por favor no lo hagas. —Le pidió Lily cada vez más nerviosa— Quiero que hablemos.

Quiso poner los ojos en blanco ante lo ridícula que estaba siendo pero supo que no ayudaría a mejorar la situación. Pensó que quizás había sido muy duro unas horas atrás y le había hecho creer que estaba más enfadado de lo que en realidad estaba.

Iba a corregirla y a asegurarle que no era para tanto cuando se dio cuenta de que traía algo en la mano. Se ajustó los anteojos y miró más de cerca para darse cuenta de que era un six pack de cervezas.

— ¿Y eso para que es? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios.

—Em, pues para tomar. —Respondió ella, relajándose al ver que él sonreía— Si quieres, claro.

— ¿De donde la sacaste? No pareces ser de las que cargan seis botellas de cerveza debajo de una túnica de gala.

—Yo… Remus me las consiguió.

—Hubiera sido más creíble que me dijeras que sí las traías escondida en la túnica. —No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Está bien. —Aceptó ella de mala gana pero sonriendo— Me las dieron los hermanos de Ron, aparentemente se las robaron la semana pasada.

—Espero que no los hayas regañado y que les hayas pagado por el riesgo que tomaron.

—Casi los regaño, pero no lo hice. Y les iba a pagar pero aparentemente tenían suficientes para el resto de la noche así que no les importó.

—Bueno, si alguna vez te preguntaste como sería si Sirius y yo tuviéramos hijos… —Empezó a decir James, divertido.

— ¿Por qué alguien se preguntaría algo así? —Preguntó Lily, mordiéndose el labio para no echarse a reír.

—Ciencia. —Respondió James con un encogimiento de hombros— ¿Y que? ¿Planeabas comprar mi compañía con alcohol?

— ¿Me dejas intentarlo? —Le preguntó con una sonrisita nerviosa y tímida.

James sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido y el poco enfado que aun quedaba en su cuerpo terminaba de abandonarlo. Se pateó mentalmente por ser tan débil pero de cualquier forma se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Bueno, no puedo decirle que no a alguien que acaba de robarle cervezas a unos adolescentes solo para hablar conmigo. —Lily le puso los ojos en blanco y él soltó una risita— Entra.

Así lo hizo y él cerró tras la puerta tras de ella.

Adentro no estaba mucho más iluminado, James solo había encendido la chimenea que fue más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que Lily lucía esa noche.

Antes había estado demasiado preocupado y después enojado como para detallarla pero ahora que por fin lo hacía se deleitó en lo bien que le quedaba esa túnica y lo bonita que se veía con el cabello recogido de esa forma. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y trató de mantener una expresión normal y no babear.

—Está haciendo mucho frío. —Susurró Lily, pasándose las manos por los brazos y sentándose en el pequeño escalón donde estaba la chimenea— ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

—Claro. —Respondió James, agradecido de que la voz le hubiera salido normal, a la vez que caminaba hacia ella y se sentaba a su lado— Ya es como costumbre nuestra, ¿no? Sentarnos a beber en el piso.

—Solo lo hemos hecho una vez. —Le puso los ojos en blanco, divertida, y pasándole una botella— Aun no se le puede llamar _costumbre_.

James asintió y tomó la botella que Lily le extendía, la abrió y le dio un trago largo, después de la noche que había tenido en serio le hacía falta.

Se quedaron en un silencio inquieto y algo incómodo por varios minutos, el único sonido era el fuego tras de ellos y los tragos que eventualmente le daban a su cerveza. James pensó en varias formas en las que podía romper aquel ambiente pero ninguna le pareció adecuada, además que ella era quien había querido hablar con él, debía tener algo que decirle así que supuso que debía ser ella quien rompiera el hielo.

Pero al ver que seguían pasando los minutos y no terminaba de hacerlo ya él empezó a desesperarse y estuvo a punto de decir cualquier estupidez cuando Lily se le adelantó.

—James, sobre… Sobre lo que me dijiste, yo… Hay algo que quiero…

—Lily, no. —Se apresuró a interrumpirla— No tienes que decir nada, ¿de acuerdo? Todo está bien, no debí habértelo dicho, olvídalo.

—No, James, no está bien. —Le cortó ella viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si… Si tú aun no lo haces.

James tragó saliva a la vez que sentía como el pecho se le apretaba dolorosamente, mirar directamente a esos ojos verdes tan brillantes definitivamente no mejoró las cosas así que le desvío la mirada.

—Y por supuesto que debiste decírmelo. —Continuó Lily, ahora en reproche— Debiste haberlo hecho hace tanto… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

A James se le salió una pequeña risa amarga y sin pizca de gracia y subió las cejas con ironía. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que con una simple frase había destruido todas las ilusiones que se había hecho? ¿Qué cuando finalmente había logrado lo que tanto había soñado todo se había esfumado en menos de un minuto? ¿Qué le había roto el corazón después de haber tenido la mejor noche de su vida?

No iba a decirle nada de eso, como tampoco iba a decirle como se había sentido que lo llevara hasta el cielo para luego dejarlo caer sin más.

— ¿Qué iba a decirte, Lily? —Fue lo único que dijo, guardándose todo lo demás, ocultando lo mucho que aun le dolía todo aquello— Nada hubiera cambiado, ya tus sentimientos me habían quedado claros.

—Pero es que… Tú no… —Suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia su botella— No debiste haber escuchado eso.

—Eso es obvio. —Le dijo James, con una sonrisa irónica y amarga— Pero al final escuché y eso es lo que importa.

—Ay, James, yo… No sabes cuanto lo siento. —Aunque él trató de no encontrar su mirada de nuevo, ella insistió y la buscó hasta que logró clavar sus ojos en los suyos— En serio lo siento muchísimo.

Él le creyó, sabía que lo sentía, era imposible que no lo hiciera después de todo lo que había desencadenado ese simple comentario.

—Lo se. —Respondió él con honestidad— Yo también lo siento.

—No, no así. —Insistió ella, frustrada al adivinar lo que él estaba pensando— No siento que lo hayas escuchado, siento haberlo dicho porque… Porque no era verdad, yo no me sentía así.

—Lily. —Le dijo James con una mirada significativa— No es necesario que hagas esto, ya pasaron catorce años, está bien, no…

— ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! —Exclamó ella, exasperada— James, tienes que creerme, yo no lo decía en serio. Te lo juro.

— ¿Entonces por que lo dijiste? —Preguntó en un tono más demandante de lo que hubiera deseado— ¿Snape estaba amenazándote con la varita o algo?

—No, lo dije porque… ¡Agh! —Gruñó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se los cubrió con una mano— ¡Es que es tan estúpido!

— ¿Qué es estúpido? —James la veía totalmente confundido— ¿De que estás hablando?

—La razón por la que lo dije, ¡es tan estúpida!

— ¿Y serías tan amable de decírmela?

—Okay…. —Lily tomó aire y volvió a abrir los ojos, viéndolo con algo de temor— Tú… ¿Tú me viste hablando con Snape? ¿O solo me escuchaste?

—Solo te escuché, pero…

—Entonces no viste quien más estaba ahí conmigo, ¿cierto?

—No, Lily, no te vi, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con…?

— ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Mary?

— ¿Macdonald? —James cada vez se sentía más perdido en el curso de pensamientos y preguntas de Lily— Sí, la recuerdo, ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Bueno, ella… Ella estaba ahí conmigo y… —Suspiró con pesar y cerró un ojo para espiarlo con timidez por el otro— Digamos que… Estaba un _poquito_ enamorada de ti.

James se sobresaltó al escucharla decir eso. La miró con sorpresa e incredulidad, de todas las cosas que podía haberle dicho eso definitivamente no se lo había esperado.

— ¿Ah? —Soltó confundido— ¿Cómo que Mary estaba enamorada de ti?

—Bueno, tal vez _enamorada_ es una palabra muy fuerte, solo le gustabas mucho. —Se corrigió Lily— En serio, como desde tercer año.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Buscó en los cajones de su memoria por algún recuerdo de su ex compañera que le indicara eso pero no encontró nada— ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?

—Y yo que se. —Respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros— Muchas veces le dije que lo hiciera pero ella insistía en que no tenía caso.

Pensándolo bien, Mary había tenido razón, James la recordaba como una chica bonita y agradable pero en aquel entonces él solo tenía ojos para una persona, habría sido inútil que lo intentara.

—Sigo sin entender, Lily, ¿eso que tiene ver con…? —De repente la realización lo golpeó, haciendo que las cosas cobraran sentido— Oh… Dormiste conmigo sabiendo que le gustaba a tu amiga… Que cruel, Lily.

—Ay cállate. —Le ordenó ella, sonrojándose y dándole un manotazo en el brazo— Se que estuvo mal, por eso…

—Sí, sí, por eso negaste que habías dormido conmigo de esa manera _tan_ sutil.

—Se que lo que dije… En fin, fue horrible. —Lily suspiró con pesar— Pero es que… ¡Agh, Snape me molestó tanto! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que me molestó! Yo había planeado decírselo a Mary con calma, iba a explicarle todo detenidamente en el momento indicado, ¡Pero entonces llegó él con su bocota y empezó a interrogarme delante de ella y yo fui estúpida y solté lo primero que se me ocurrió y…!

—Lily…

— ¡Y se que no debí! ¡Maldita sea, lo negué de la peor manera posible y no sabes lo terrible que me siento por eso! ¡Pero es que él ni siquiera era mi amigo en ese momento! ¿Con que derecho venía a hacerme ese tipo de preguntas? ¡Me puse furiosa y…!

—Y yo pagué los platos rotos. —La interrumpió James.

Lily calló su perorata para dedicarle una mirada arrepentida que él le respondió con un suspiro y una sonrisa que trató de ser conciliadora.

Escuchar su explicación… No cambiaba nada realmente, o tal vez sí, no estaba seguro. Igual seguía doliendo porque de cualquier forma lo había dicho y lo había herido… Pero una parte de él en serio quería creer que no lo había dicho en serio, porque eso significaba que, tal vez, Lily se había sentido acerca de esa noche igual que él.

Y no podía negar que eso mejoraba las cosas.

—Lo siento. —Repitió la pelirroja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Se que te lastimé y no sabes cuanto lo siento. No me imagino lo horrible que debió ser para ti escucharme decir eso, yo… No tengo excusa, lo se, pero en serio lo siento.

James suspiró a la vez que sentía como se quitaba un peso de años de los hombros. Nunca se había percatado de cuanto quería escucharla decir esas palabras, no se había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que podrían ayudarlo a sentirse mejor… A sanar.

—Tal vez debí decir la verdad. —Murmuró Lily con una pequeña sonrisa— Pero es que no quería hacerlo. Y no porque me avergonzara o porque me arrepintiera sino porque… Ya sabes, había sido mi primera vez y había sido… Contigo, y había sido especial, yo… Yo quería que fuera nuestro secreto, algo que solo supiéramos tú y yo, al menos por ese día. —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza— No lo se, creo que solo estaba siendo romántica y tonta.

—No fuiste tonta. —Se apresuró a corregirla James, con la voz algo estrangulada, sentía el corazón queriéndosele escapar del pecho por la impresión que le había causado escucharla decir todo eso— Yo… Yo no les dije nada a los chicos por eso mismo. Una parte de mí quería decírselo a Pete cuando lo vi y despertar a Sirius y a Remus para contarles… Pero eso, quería que fuera solo nuestro, lo hacía más especial de algún modo.

—Entonces tienes que creerme, saber que no lo decía en serio. Jamás podría haber sido en serio. —Esbozó una bonita sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de James diera un salto— Creo que ambos sabemos que no estaba bajo ninguna maldición y que _nada_ de lo que hicimos esa noche me dio asco.

—Bueno, en eso no puedo llevarte la contraria. —Dijo James con una risa. Pero después suspiró— Y la verdad es que… No fue tanto lo que dijiste… Bueno no, lo que dijiste fue muy malo. —Admitió, haciéndola encoger un poco— Pero fue más que se lo dijeras a él. Esa fue la peor parte. —Tragó saliva disimuladamente, tratando de aligerar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y posó la mirada en la botella que aun tenía en las manos— Supongo que fue algo duro saber que siempre iba a estar un puesto debajo de él.

Siempre había querido decirle eso, que ella supiera que así era como se sentía al respecto de Snape y de su relación. Era como una maldita espina que nunca terminaba de sacarse por más que lo intentara.

Entonces la mano de Lily tomó una de las suyas y él subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

—Ya no más. —Le susurró con una sonrisa.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Le preguntó confundido.

—A que ya no estarás por debajo de él, no para mí al menos. —Suspiró— Ya eso acabó.

James la miró sorprendido a la vez que sentía como el pecho iba a estallarle de felicidad.

— ¿En serio? —Sonó demasiado feliz pero no le importó— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque… Okay, voy a decirte pero tienes que prometer que no vas a alterarte.

La sonrisa de emoción que había empezado a aparecer en su rostro desapareció para dar paso a una expresión tensa y hostil.

— ¿Qué diablos sucedió? —Preguntó, sin prometer nada porque ella nunca lo hacía.

Lily suspiró y le dedicó una mirada significativa antes de empezar a hablar.

—Está bien, ocurrió unos días antes de la primera prueba…

Cuando les había preguntado a Harry y a Lily sobre como se habían reconciliado tras la fuerte discusión que habían tenido ambos se habían mostrado reacios a darle muchos detalles, se habían limitado a decirle que se habían encontrado en el colegio y tras platicar habían logrado arreglarse. La verdad era que no había preguntado mucho porque ya estaba bastante contento y satisfecho con saber que se habían arreglado. Pero ahora que Lily le estaba contando como había sucedido todo entendía por que ninguno de los dos había querido decirle nada.

De más estaba decir que para cuando terminó de contarle todo lo que había pasado, James sentía que las venas iban a explotarle por la furia.

— ¿Qué hizo…? ¡¿Qué?! —No pudo evitar gritar eso último, demasiado cegado por la rabia— Ese hijo de… ¡¿Quién mierda se cree que es?!

— ¡James, cálmate!

Pero él no la estaba escuchando, se puso de pie de golpe, incapaz de seguir sentado con toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—Es un maldito. —Masculló enfadado, empezando a caminar por el salón— Siempre lo supe claro, pero esto… Esto…

— ¿Puedes por favor sentarte? —Le pidió Lily viéndolo preocupada— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡Allá arriba es a donde debería ir! —Gritó James apuntando hacia la ventana por la cual se veía el colegio— ¡A darle lo que se merece! ¡Si su maldito problema es conmigo pues bien puede intentar enfrentarme! A ver si se atreve el muy…

—Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado. —Le dijo ella de manera determinada— Siéntate.

— ¡¿Cómo me pides que me siente?! —Preguntó viéndola como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo— ¡No puede simplemente ponerle una mano encima a nuestro hijo y quedarse así! ¡Debiste decírmelo! ¡Debiste decírselo a Dumbledore!

— ¡Yo quería hacerlo! Pero Harry me dijo que no lo hiciera.

— ¡Harry es un niño, Lily, no podemos hacer caso a todo lo que nos pida!

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Preguntó la pelirroja, subiendo una ceja de manera irónica— Porque según me enteré, tú sabías sobre esto hace bastante tiempo y no me habías dicho nada.

Si se le bajó un poco la rabia fue por darse cuenta de que lo había atrapado.

—Eso… ¡Eso es diferente! —Exclamó, tratando de defenderse— ¡Una cosa es insultarme a mí y otra muy diferente es tomar a Harry por el brazo! ¿Es que no te molesta?

— ¡Pero por supuesto que me molesta! —Respondió Lily viéndolo ofendida— ¡Y créeme que le dejé bien claro cuanto!

— ¿De verdad? —A pesar de seguir molesto había cambiado su tono demandante y fuerte por uno más interesado— ¿Cómo?

—Bueno… Cuando vi lo que estaba pasando lo desarmé y salió volando hacia su escritorio.

James no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro al imaginarse tal momento. Hubiera dado cualquiera de sus dos brazos por haber presenciado algo así.

— ¿Te he dicho lo genial que eres? —Soltó, sonriendo, antes de poder detenerse a pensar lo que decía.

—No tanto como deberías. —Susurró Lily, sonrojada pero con una sonrisita. Suspiró— Por favor, siéntate.

Él gruñó, aun se sentía enfadado y en serio le hubiera gustado poder ir al castillo y darle a Snape lo que merecía. Pero sabía que escuchar a Lily sería lo mejor, no le convenía ir, hacer una estupidez y seguir arruinando la noche para todo el mundo.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho. —Le reprochó, volviéndose a sentar.

—Tú debiste hacerlo. —Reclamó ella devuelta, con el ceño fruncido— No puedo creer que me dejaras ser su amiga sabiendo como estaba tratando a Harry.

—Bueno, Lily, no es como si tu pasatiempo favorito fuera escucharme. —Bufó James antes de darle un trago a la botella que había dejado olvidada— Y el chico me pidió que no lo hiciera, no quería quebrar su confianza.

—Entiendo eso… Pero de todos modos debiste hacerlo.

— ¿Y tú por que no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no lo hizo él? ¡Sabía lo mucho que quería que te enteraras!

—Es que yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. —Admitió con una mirada fastidiada— No quería que me dijeras "te lo dije _"._

—Por favor, eso sería infantil. —Trató de contenerse por un momento pero al final decidió que no iba a perder esa oportunidad— Pero definitivamente te lo dije.

Lily gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco, a lo que James respondió con una sonrisa.

—Así que… ¿En serio ya terminó?

—Sí. Finalmente, supongo. —Respondió ella, tomando de su cerveza.

James no pudo sino soltar un suspiro de alivio, no podía creer la cantidad de años que había pasado esperando que Lily dijera eso, había empezado a creer que nunca pasaría.

—Lo siento, Lily.

—No lo haces.

—Cierto.

Ambos rieron un poco ante eso y de manera impulsiva, James acercó su mano a la de Lily y volvió a tomarla para darle un apretón tranquilizador, ella sonrió y lo apretó devuelta.

—Pero tienes razón, sí me lo dijiste. —Susurró ella, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con su pulgar— Todos me lo dijeron, en verdad. Debí haber hecho caso, debí haber acabado con esto hacía muchísimo tiempo.

—Pero lo habías hecho, cuando nos graduamos ya no se hablaban. —Dijo James, dejando salir una duda que lo había atormentado desde que Lily había vuelto a entrar en su vida— ¿Cómo es que volviste a eso?

—Fue cuando la guerra acabó, se había cambiado de lado así que pensé, muy estúpidamente, que si Dumbledore podía darle una oportunidad pues yo también. —Puso los ojos en blanco hacia ella misma y tomó de su botella— Pero la verdad es que en ese momento todo estaba muy revuelto. Me había pasado lo de Harry, la guerra… —Se encogió de hombros— Solo quería un poco de normalidad, de mi vieja vida, sentirme como yo de nuevo… Él parecía una buena forma de empezar.

—La verdad es que odio admitirlo pero tiene sentido lo que dices, Lily. Mucho sentido. —Esbozó una sonrisa divertida y amarga— Y admite que también querías cerca a alguien que me odiara tanto como tú lo hacías.

— ¡Ay por favor! —Rió ella— ¡Eso no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver!

James entrecerró los ojos con escepticismo sin dejar de verla. Al final Lily dejó de reír y se mordió el labio luciendo algo culpable.

—Bien, puede que también haya tenido que ver pero la principal razón sigue siendo lo primero que dije.

—Está bien, Lily, no me molesta. —Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa— Mientras no me odies ahora, todo perfecto.

—No lo hago. —Le aseguró ella, volviendo a apretarle la mano— Nunca lo he hecho realmente. Solo estaba muy, _muy,_ molesta contigo.

—En tu defensa creo que podemos decir que te di todas las razones existentes para estar molesta eternamente.

—Tal vez… Pero ya no quiero esas razones. No quiero seguir estando molesta contigo, James, ya no.

—Vamos, si es solo porque te dije que te escuché esa vez no…

—No, no es por eso. —Le cortó Lily antes de suspirar— Es porque tienes razón. Han pasado catorce años, cometiste un error, eso lo tenemos claro pero que yo siga castigándote y sacándotelo en cara no va a repararlo, solo te estoy lastimando... —Pensó por un momento pero al final siguió hablando— Y al hacerlo me lastimo a mí porque en serio quiero estar bien contigo.

De repente James se encontró perdido entre las profundidades de esos ojos verdes que brillaban con honestidad iluminados por las llamas de la chimenea. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil retener el montón de sentimientos que querían invadir su cuerpo.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar molesto contigo, Lily. —Murmuró con sinceridad.

—No tienes que decir eso solo porque yo…

—Lo digo muy en serio. —Suspiró a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello— Lily, eso… Eso que te dije, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius. No podía hacerlo, pensarlo era demasiado doloroso y decirlo incluso peor.

Podía ver en su mirada que esas palabras le estaban haciendo daño y aunque no quería herirla, tenía que decírselo.

—Por años me juré que sería mi secreto, nadie iba a saberlo. Y no estoy diciendo que lo haya superado, pero creo que finalmente me atreví a decirlo porque ya no quiero cargar con todo ese resentimiento yo solo, porque de verdad ya no quiero que me afecte. No quiero seguirte odiando. —Esbozó su más sincera sonrisa— Bueno, nunca lo hice.

Lily le sonrió de manera sincera haciéndolo creer que si seguía haciendo eso iba a hacerlo perder completamente la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que hayamos perdido tanto tiempo enfadados el uno con el otro. —Dijo Lily aun sonriendo— No debimos, hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no crees?

— ¿Siendo unos rencorosos? Totalmente de acuerdo.

—No, idiota, en todo lo demás. Como amigos, como padres de Harry…

—Ah, en eso si voy a tener que corregirte, Lils. —Respondió James con una sonrisa amarga a la vez que se llevaba la botella a la boca— Tú haces un buen trabajo como madre de Harry, yo solo estoy aquí estorbando.

—Ay, James por favor. —Resopló Lily, entornando los ojos— Si cuando esto empezó Harry no se marchó fue porque tú estabas ahí balanceando un poco el desastre que yo hacía, a eso no se le dice estorbar.

—No, yo estaba ahí actuando como un idiota mientras tú hacías el papel de padre responsable. —La corrigió él— El verdadero desastre llegó cuando traté de hacer lo mismo.

—Hey, lo que pasó hoy fue un malentendido, cometiste un error, ¿y que? Yo también los he cometido y no ha sido el fin del mundo.

—Tú no lo avergonzaste y lo hiciste quedar como un pervertido delante de la chica que le gusta. —El recuerdo lo hizo gruñir y llevarse una mano a los ojos— ¡Maldita sea, no entiendo que diablos me pasó! Soy un imbécil, Lily, el más grande…

—Ya, ya, deja de auto flagelarte. —Le cortó Lily con suavidad— Por favor deja de hacer ver esto como el peor pecado de tu vida, solo sobre reaccionaste, estoy segura de que yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo…

—Pero no hubiera importado, Lily. Cuando tú haces las cosas no es lo mismo a cuando las hago yo.

—Sí, sí, porque ya está acostumbrado a que yo lo avergüence. —Dijo ella con amargura, repitiendo sus palabras de hacía un rato.

—No, no por eso. —James tomó aire— Es porque la relación de ustedes ya… Ya está lista, ¿entiendes? No importa lo que hagas, tú no tienes que ganarte a Harry.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Lily lo veía como si estuviera completamente loco— ¡Pero claro que he tenido que ganármelo! Aun tengo que hacerlo…

—No, Lily, no es cierto. Digo sí, aun tienen muchas cosas que resolver y que superar pero pueden lograrlo porque… Porque sí, porque tú eres su mamá y ese es un vínculo que no se compara con nada. —Sonrió con tristeza— ¿Nunca has escuchado eso de que madre solo hay una y padre es cualquiera?

—Por amor a Merlín, James, no me digas que vas a basar toda tu relación con Harry en el dicho más retrógrada del mundo.

—Será retrógrada pero tiene sentido. —Insistió James de manera testaruda— Ya tú tienes la mitad del camino listo, lo conociste primero que yo, te encargaste de cuidarlo y de asegurarte que llegara bien al mundo, lo protegiste cuando más lo necesitaba, en cambio yo… —Se calló cuando sintió que se le iba a quebrar la voz, bajó la mirada y suspiró antes de seguir— Yo no hice nada por él, yo sí tengo que empezar desde cero.

Podía sentir la mirada confundida de Lily puesta sobre él y entendía por que lo veía así. James siempre había actuado muy confiado sobre la situación con Harry, mientras ella desbordaba todas sus inseguridades él siempre era quien le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que podrían hacerlo, pero eso había sido solo una fachada, la verdad era que desde el principio había estado aterrado. Lo que acababa de decirle a Lily no era nuevo, le había estado rondando la cabeza y quitándole el sueño desde que Harry había aparecido, solo que esa noche parecía que por fin todos esos temores se habían vuelto realidad.

—Tal vez él tiene razón. —Murmuró afligido— Tal vez sí llegué demasiado tarde.

—Eso no es cierto. —Le dijo Lily con suavidad, acercándose más a él— No has llegado tarde, no digas eso.

— ¿Ah no? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica— ¿Estabas ahí hace unas horas, Lily? El chico me odia.

—James, eso no es verdad. —Colocó una mano en su cabello y lo acarició— Harry te adora, tú lo sabes.

James ladeó la cabeza y se deleitó en todas las sensaciones que le provocaba que Lily lo acariciara de aquella manera.

—No se si escuchaste lo mismo que yo pero nada de lo que dijo me sonaba a _adoración._

—Nada de lo que dijo Harry era cierto, James, por favor. —Bufó fastidiada— Él es así, dice cosas que no siente cuando está enfadado. Y te hablo en serio cuando digo que no podemos dejar que nos siga hablando así.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Con la verdad?

— ¿Cuál parte te pareció verdad? ¿Cuándo te dijo que no quería parecerse a ti?

—Pues para empezar, sí.

—No puede ser. —Lily puso los ojos en blanco— James, Harry diciendo que no quiere parecerse a ti es la mentira más grande de la historia y no puede ser que te lo hayas creído.

— ¿Por qué no me lo creería? Mírame, Lily: Soy el fracasado dueño de un bar cuya vida empezó a ponerse más o menos ordenada solo porque él apareció. ¿Qué tengo que Harry pueda desear copiar?

—Yo no se, James, solo se que quiere hacerlo, tal vez no copiarte pero definitivamente quiere ser como tú y es demasiado evidente, no puedes ser tan ciego. Por favor, no me digas que no lo has visto.

— ¿No he visto que?

—Vamos, como se ríe cuando dices una broma, el interés con el que escucha alguno de tus cuentos. —Lily iba diciendo todo aquello con una sonrisa que a James se le antojó dulce— La forma en que se le ilumina la mirada cada vez que alguien le dice que se parece a ti o cuando le dices que estás orgulloso de él.

James no supo que responder a eso, al principio se le quedó viendo con incredulidad porque realmente nunca se había percatado de ninguna de esas cosas que Lily estaba mencionando... Pero ella lo estaba diciendo con tanta convicción y seguridad, de una manera tan honesta, que James no pudo evitar ilusionarse ante la idea de que fuera verdad.

— ¿Tú crees? —La voz le salió como un hilo.

—No lo creo, lo se. Se lo mucho que te admira y que te quiere… Merlín, ese niño te adora incluso desde antes de nacer.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, viéndola extrañado— ¿A que te refieres?

Lily se le quedó viendo como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que había hablado de más. Boqueó un par de veces como buscando las palabras pero al final calló y se quedó mirando la nada con una expresión pensativa.

Cuando James empezaba a desesperarse y estaba por decirle que lo dejara así, ella volvió a verlo con una expresión decidida.

—Okay, una vez me prometí que nunca te enterarías de esto porque no te lo merecías pero hoy en día definitivamente puedo decir que te lo has ganado. —Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa soñadora y casi nostálgica— Cuando estaba embarazada de Harry, él siempre reconocía tu voz.

James sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones al escucharla decir eso. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y de repente sentía que le picaban las esquinas de los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

—Eso, que sabía quien eras. No me preguntes como porque no tengo ni la menor idea, solo se que cuando él estaba dentro de mí y te escuchaba hablar, en la sala común o en alguna clase, el pobre se desesperaba y empezaba a moverse y a pegarme patadas y codazos, como queriendo que te llamara o algo. —Rió por lo bajo— Debo admitir que me ponía un poco celosa porque nunca mostraba tanta emoción cuando yo le hablaba. Podemos decir que no ha cambiado mucho.

James soltó una risita sin aliento, no muy seguro de cómo debía sentirse pero consciente de que estaba sintiendo mil cosas a la vez.

Una parte de él se odiaba por no haber estado ahí, por habérselo perdido, por no haberle hablado a Harry cuando estaba dentro de Lily, no haberle respondido cuando parecía querer comunicarse con él. Pero otra parte no podía dejar de sonreír, emocionado ante la idea de que incluso antes de nacer Harry sabía quien era, que lo reconocía y, de cierta manera, lo quería. Tomó aire para controlar la oleada de emociones que lo invadían, sentía que el corazón iba a explotarle con un sentimiento incontrolable de felicidad y… _Amor_.

—Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que ese lazo que ya tú tienes con Harry, muchos matarían por tenerlo. —Sonrió con algo de tristeza— Se que yo lo haría.

—Hey, no te pongas así… Tú tuviste el cordón umbilical por nueve meses.

Ambos rieron ante eso y ella le dio un suave empujó con el brazo. No sabía en que momento se habían movido para quedar pegados hombro con hombro pero no pensaba ser él quien se quejara.

— ¿Sabes algo? —Preguntó Lily, después de un momento de silencio, sonriendo con nostalgia— A veces cuando estamos los tres juntos, o cuando te veo con él o cuando lo veo con los chicos, pienso… Pienso que pudimos hacerlo, James, en serio, lo habríamos hecho genial.

James sonrió a la vez que millones de imágenes imaginarias le inundaban la mente, millones de momentos que pudieron haber sido y nunca fueron, él también había pensado en eso muchas veces, en como de no haber sido tan idiotas podrían haberlo logrado, le habrían dado a Harry la familia que merecía.

—Bueno… —Empezó a decir él, obligándose a sentirse más optimista— Lo estamos haciendo ahora.

Se embriagó en la sonrisa ilusionada que Lily le dedicó, permitiéndose cautivar por lo bella que se veía esa noche con las llamas de la chimenea creando contornos en su rostro.

—Sí, lo estamos haciendo. —Susurró ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Luego entrelazó un brazo con el de James y recostó su cabeza de su hombro, él suspiró y reposó la suya sobre la de ella.

—Tienes razón, Evans. —Le dijo en broma, luego de un momento de silencio, aun sonriendo— Hacemos un buen equipo.

—Hey, no me llames Evans.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundido.

—Porque ya me acostumbré a que me digas Lily y… Me gusta.

La sonrisa de James se volvió más idiota al escucharla decir eso, sentía como unas burbujas de sentimientos le llenaban el estómago y escalaban hasta llegar a su corazón para hacerlo sentir ese cosquilleo diferente y agradable que hacía años no sentía.

—Está bien. —Murmuró antes de darle un suave beso en la frente— _Lily_.

La sintió sonreír y luego depositar un beso sobre su hombro que prácticamente lo derritió.

Se quedaron ahí sentados un par de horas más, James agradeció que al menos por ese día Sirius no estuviera comportándose como él mismo y no lo hubiera llamado por el espejo ni ido a buscar, no quería que nada rompiera ese momento.

Hablar con ella hizo que toda la amargura y la tristeza que lo había embargado después de haber discutido con Harry disminuyeran, claro que no lograría desaparecer por completo hasta que pudiera hablar con él pero estar ahí con Lily definitivamente lo mejoraba… Se encontró preguntándose si había algo en su vida que no se sintiera mejor con ella ahí.

Cuando las seis cervezas se acabaron y ambos ya empezaban a sentirse mareados decidieron que sería mejor irse, el recuerdo de la última vez que se habían emborrachado juntos seguía fresco en sus memorias.

— ¿Segura que puedes aparecerte así? —Le preguntó James, una vez estuvieron en su apartamento, acompañándola a la puerta— Si no te sientes bien puedes quedarte o te acompaño…

—Estoy bien, James. —Le aseguró con una sonrisita— Me he aparecido más borracha que esto, tranquilo.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó él, sonriendo para tratar de esconder lo decepcionado que se sentía por no poder quedarse otro rato con ella— Pero ten cuidado. —Le abrió la puerta antes de seguir hablando— ¿A que hora vamos por Harry a la estación?

—Ah sí, sobre eso… —Lily le dedicó una mirada inocente y algo culpable— ¿Crees que podrías ir solo? Es que tengo que hacer algo.

De inmediato James cambió su sonrisa por una expresión nerviosa, tragó saliva y se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—Oh, bueno… Sí, claro, supongo que sí pero… —Suspiró y se despeinó el cabello de manera nerviosa— ¿Segura que no puedes ir? Será rápido, solo vamos y…

—James. —Le cortó Lily con una sonrisa comprensiva y alentadora— Estará bien, Harry no come. Así tendrán tiempo para hablar, lo necesitan.

Él suspiró resignado y asintió, sabía que tenían que hablar solo que le habría gustado que Lily estuviera ahí.

—De acuerdo, de todos modos vendré por él cuando termine así que te veo mañana.

—Está bien.

Lily asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir del apartamento, pero entonces cuando James estaba a punto de cerrar, ella se volvió de golpe y puso una mano sobre la puerta para impedirlo.

—Espera. —Soltó rápidamente— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó James, confundido.

—Hace rato, cuando dijiste que esa había sido la mejor noche de tu vida… ¿Lo decías en serio?

James la miró sorprendido, esa pregunta lo había agarrado con la guardia baja así que se tomó un momento para meditar su respuesta.

Unos meses atrás lo habría negado todo, diciéndole que solo había sido una forma de hablar y que por supuesto que no, no era para tanto.

Pero después de la conversación tan sincera que habían tenido esa noche, de ambos hubieran volcado sus sentimientos y su corazón frente al otro, mentir no se sentía bien. No supo si fue eso o el alcohol o una mezcla de ambos pero de repente se encontró diciendo la verdad.

—Sí, lo fue. —Sonrió y se encogió de hombros— Una de ellas al menos, ¿Por qué?

—Nada, es solo que... —Lily le dedicó una sincera sonrisa— También fue una de las mías.

James sintió que le saldrían grietas en las mejillas si su sonrisa seguía creciendo pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que no le importó.

Se despidieron y ella se dio la vuelta para empezar a alejarse, él la siguió con la mirada hasta que apareció.

Luego suspiró y cerró la puerta para quedarse recostado de ésta, revolviéndose el cabello de manera distraída y con la misma sonrisa idiota pintada en la cara.

Seguía en eso cuando un pensamiento fugaz le vino a la mente, haciéndolo ponerse serio de inmediato.

Quiso apartarlo con un rápido movimiento de cabeza pero fue inútil. Esos pensamientos, esas sensaciones y sentimientos, todo tan conocido, tan malditamente familiar, habían vuelto a aparecer y ahora parecían más presentes que nunca, más dispuestos a quedarse.

Se alejó de la puerta y por inercia fue hasta uno de los sofás donde se dejó caer con brusquedad, reposando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas para ponerse las manos sobre la boca. Se quedó ahí sentado, confundido y pensativo como hacía mucho que no lo estaba.

De repente lo entendió todo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, lo que le había estado pasando durante esos últimos meses… Eso que posiblemente jamás había dejado de pasarle solo que había hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndolo.

Y fue entonces cuando se cansó de seguir negando lo obvio. Fue ahí, en ese momento, en el que por fin admitió que estaba, nuevamente, jodido.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores! Finalmente estoy aquí, después de la pausa más larga que me he tomado en esta historia, se que no es mucho (hay quienes dejan de actualizar por** _ **años)**_ **pero prefiero seguir con mi ritmo habitual de un capítulo por semana. Ya este lo tenía prácticamente listo en mi mente, solo que estoy casi terminando el año en la universidad y tenía millones de trabajos encima que me dejaban agotada y el poco tiempo que tenía durante el día pues no era suficiente para escribir algo decente, así que decidí esperar a estar más libre para traerles este capítulo que, supongo se habrán dado cuenta, será el inicio de muchas cosas.**

 **Sobre este capítulo tengo para decir que bueno, al igual que James en el pasado, Lily no tiene excusa para lo que dijo pero al menos ahora sabemos sus razones. Y bueno lo de Ron y Hermione, naturalmente no me gusta escribir escenas que sean prácticamente la transcripción del libro PERO esa pelea es demasiado épica y no quise cambiarle demasiado, solo agregue y quite algunas cositas para que no fuera exactamente igual pero como habrán notado es básicamente lo mismo.**

 **Okay el próximo va a ser un poquito de transición, tendrá varias escenas interesantes e importantes pero no habrá tanto drama, lo más seguro es que este listo rápido porque ya la semana más fuerte de exámenes pasó, igual deséenme suerte.**

 **Y bien, creo que eso es todo. Como siempre me muero por saber sus reacciones, comentaros, críticas, cualquier cosita que quieran dejarme estaré más que encantada de leerla(L) Les mandó millones de besos y abrazos, cuídense y nos leemos pronto. ¡Los amo mucho!**


	37. Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. Hannah Tanner pertenece a la autora.**_

 **Mariana** **: Ay, gracias por entender esta semana full de exámenes que tuve, por suerte ya prácticamente estoy fuera, solo me quedan entregar unas cositas y seré completamente de ustedes JAJAJ(L) Amo que te encanten Harry y Hannah*-* estoy intentando que, aunque no sea canon, se enamoren un poquito de esa pareja y saber que lo estoy logrando me hace feliz. Y la pelea de Ron y Hermione era demasiado genial para dejarla afuera, JAJAJ. James y Sirius volviendo a ser amiguitos como siempre es lo mejor del mundo, seamos honestas, se aman demasiado como para estar peleados tanto tiempo. Y Sirius puede decir idioteces y aun ser buen amigo, esas dos cosas no son excluyentes JAJAA. Y el Jily(L) Hermoso y perfecto Jily que llena nuestras vidas de tanto amor. Como dices, aunque la justificación de Lily no pueda cambiar nada si nos da otro punto de vista desde el que ver la situación, al fin y al cabo era una niña que dijo algo estúpido en un momento de presión y no queriendo lastimar a una amiga aunque al final termino lastimando a James, cometió un error como pudo pasarle a cualquiera pero lo importante es que ahora lo asume y está dispuesta a corregirlo con él. ¿Soy yo o en todos los fics siempre es James quien se enamora primero? Es como una tradición JAJAJ pero es que verlo así es tan hermoso que *-* vale la pena! En este capítulo podremos ver un poquito más de cómo ella se está sintiendo con respecto a todo esto jeje. Esta vez si hice caso a tu petición y volví pronto jajajaa, espero que vaga la pena y que te guste el capítulo(L) ¡Te mandó un beso enooooorme! Nos seguimos leyendo, bella, gracias por tu review y cuídate mucho!**

 **Paula** **: ¡Hello! Primero que todo, me alegra poder estarte contagiando un poco de ese cariño hacía Hannah y Harry, aunque sea muy chiquito yo me conformo y lo tomo como logro personal JAJAJ. Se que muchas quieren que Peter no sea un traidor como en la historia original, yo quiero lo mismo, pero como dices, habrá que esperar y ver que opina mi cabecita(: Aun hay mucha tela por cortar jiji. Un placer hacer que te enamores más de Sirius, aunque él es tan bello que lo logra solito JAJAJ es un amigo maravilloso y eso no se lo quita nada. Jily puuues sí, creo que nos robo el aire a todos en el capítulo anterior, se que también les gustaban las discusiones y aunque eran divertidas creo que ya era hora de darle un poco de romance a la cuestión, se lo merecen JAJAJA, cada vez falta menos para la irremediable confesión de amor que todos estamos esperando! ¡Muchas gracias a ti por seguir esta historia! Y no te preocupes por ser ansiosa, eso me presiona y la presión es buena, me hace escribir más rápido jejeje. ¡Un beso, belleza! Nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Rss** **: No mentiré, amo cuando puedo sacarles lágrimas, siento que hago bien mi trabajo así que *-* Yei! Más que todo si es con el Jily(L) Me encanta que te haya encantando jajajaja de verdad! Sobre los otros fics, ese del armario de escobas también es parte de esta historia, es como una especie de "precuela". Tengo planeado escribir otras de ese estilo, una de Mar y Sirius y otra de James después de esa noche en el armario, pero me encantaría saber que más les gustaría leer, así que déjame saber si has pensado en algo y puede que lo escriba jijij. ¡Gracias por tu review! Te mandó un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo!**

 **Alas de tinta** **: ¡Holaaaa! Es bueno saber que no exageras y que si estuviera haciendo un desastre me lo dirías, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo para así no conocer tu parte mala JAJAJ. Pero vamos al capítulo: La verdad es que Draco es un personaje por el que siento una pequeña debilidad, nunca lo considere malo, solo me parecía que le hacía falta una mejor guía, quiero tratar de darle aquí una historia menos trágica y una opción además, que pueda ser más de lo que fue en los libros, así que um no, no creo que su relación con Hannah termine tan como Snape y Lily. Me da alivio saber que te gusta esa conexión que he construido entre Ron, Hermione y Hannah, se que puede ser difícil aceptar a otra persona en el trío dorado (a mí me costó al principio) pero era necesario para la historia, y sí JAJA ella es como la mamá gallina y sabemos que esos dos la necesitan! Y en mi defensa, me pediste que no hubiera beso y efectivamente no hubo, solo quería agregarle drama a la cuestión pero te hice caso! JAJA :$ La amistad de James y Sirius es de esas cosas tan raras y maravillosas que no es fácil encontrarlas y cuando lo haces es tan *-* la verdad es que se aman demasiado como para estar mucho tiempo peleados, no lo soportan ellos y nosotros tampoco u.u Mira sí, la verdad que si me gusta hacerlos llorar, no voy a mentir, pero de amor! De puro amor y felicidad con escenas de James y Lily, es que ellos provocan solos las lágrimas, yo solo soy la mensajera(¿ Pero en serio, honestamente yo no soy fan de esa frase de "madre solo hay una y padre es cualquiera" pero me pareció que podía ir con como se estaba sintiendo James en ese momento, es normal teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado pero nosotros conocemos a Harry, sabemos que para él James es único e irremplazable. ¡Y sí, su relación sigue avanzando en pasos de gigantes*-*! Sobre tu PD, por lo menos aquí en este capítulo hay otra anécdota sobre la infancia de Harry y además sí he ido pensando en varios OS que me gustaría compartir con ustedes sobre eso, así pueden saber más de todo lo que vivió, solo tengo que ordenar bien mis ideas y ver como se las entregó. No se si lamentar o no el tener que informarte que por ahora la relación de Hannah y Draco estará en espera, nos iremos a navidad y cuando los niños vuelvan a Hogwarts ya sabremos más de eso. ¡Bien, creo que esto es todo por ahora! Espero no haberme dejado nada y si fue así pues solo recuérdamelo y te responderé en el próximo capítulo jeje, ¡Te mandó un abrazo muy fuerte y muchos saludos! Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡HOLAA! Espero que te encuentres bien y que hayas tenido una buena semana de exámenes! Yo acabo de salir de una horrible así que entiendo la presión, no te preocupes si te tardas con los reviews o no puedes dejarlos o si no son muy largos, yo entiendo(; Vamos con el capítulo: La conversación entre Draco y Hannah a mí me parece que es de esas en las que ambas partes tienen la razón, me explicó, por una parte es como tú dices, a nadie más que a ellos debería importarles su relación ni con quien se juntan, es algo privado y no se deberían meter terceros. Pero sabemos que los amigos de Hannah no conocen la privacidad JAJA al menos Ron y Harry, y si la situación fuera al revés lo más probable es que ella también se metería, además que sabemos como es su personalidad, por más que sea le importa lo que sus amigos piensen y no quiere tener que pelear con ellos. Se que quieres que Harry y Draco se agarren a golpes pero por el bien de Hannah, y de lo que les hará si eso pasa, tengo que mantener la paz JAJAJ. Sobre el desenlace de ese casi-beso tendremos que esperar a que los chicos vuelvan de navidad, hay otras cositas que atender antes de volver a eso jeje. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que así como puede ser un maravilloso amigo Ron también tiene el tacto menos desarrollado del mundo, seguro exagero pero sí le falta mucha delicadeza JAJAJ. Se que la conversación de Jily fue larga pero es que tenían muchas cosas que tratar así que aproveche la noche y las cervezas y los puse a declararse de todo jeje. Creo que una de las cosas que SIEMPRE me molestaron de Snape fue el que tratara tan mal a unos simples** _ **niños**_ **y en HP5 cuando tomó a Harry del brazo y lo arrojó al suelo pues… Casi explotó. Así que sí, comprendo tu indignación y la de James. Y ese "te lo dije" a Lily tenía que venir, no lo podía dejar de lado JAJAJa. Se que esa parte en la que ambos piensan en todo lo que le pudieron dar a Harry es medio dolorosa pero al final es como James dice, ahora sí se lo están dando*-* No, lo que Lily tiene que hacer no es acompañar a Mar con la sanadora, ya te enterarás de que se trata (Y siento que querrán cortarme la cabeza pero bueno) Por último, estoy 100% De acuerdo contigo, lo más probable es que James nunca dejara de amar a Lily, solo fingía que sí porque por supuesto así era más fácil lidiar con el dolor. Sobre tus presentimientos: 1) Sí, aun hay una escena que ver en cuanto a Snape maltratando a Harry y James estará involucrado pero no será tan dramático como pueden esperar. 2) Aquí en este capítulo tendremos otra anécdota sobre la infancia de Harry y tengo pensado escribir algunas historias aparte contando más sobre eso pero aun debo pensarlas bien. 3) Hay un poquito de Blackinnon aquí(L) 4) Bueno, como ya dije esas charlas entre Draco y hannah tendrá que esperar un poco. 5) Snape con Harry seguirá siendo Snape con Harry, iremos viendo como fluye eso jeje. Bueeeno, creo que por ahora eso es todo, espero haber respondido todo y de nuevo, no te preocupes si el review no fue muy largo! Igual fue genial así que gracias gigantescas(: ¡Te mando muchos saludos y un abrazo muy fuerte! Nos seguimos leyendo! PD: Eso de que hace Dumbledore mientras Snape maltrata a todo el mundo es una pregunta que me he hecho desde el 2001 -.- Habrá que hacérsela a JK.**

* * *

 **36\. Did I ever tell you you're my hero?**

 _Estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad, no que antes no lo estuviera, pero es que ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había estado en esa casa durante los últimos meses y era inquietante, pero una parte de él empezaba a acostumbrarse a estar ahí._

 _Eso no le quitaba lo escalofriante que era, nada podía, y ahora menos que esa nueva voz se había unido a las conversaciones, una de las voces más perturbadoras que Harry había escuchado en su vida. Escuchar esa risa lo hacía sudar frío y querer largarse corriendo pero sus piernas nunca le respondían. Y justamente por eso empezaba a preocuparse, se daba cuenta de que había tenido suerte, tenía todo ese tiempo escuchando esas conversaciones secretas y hasta ahora nadie lo había descubierto… ¿Pero que pasaría cuando lo hicieran? ¿Qué le harían si lo encontraban espiando? La pregunta era demasiado desestabilizadora._

— _Pero mi señor, se lo ruego. —Estaba diciendo la nueva voz, en ese tono devoto y suplicante que le ponía los nervios de punta— Déjeme hacerlo, he esperado demasiado por este momento…_

— _Te dije que todavía no. —Le cortó Voldemort con irritación— Te saqué para una tarea específica, no para que siguieras con tus juegos._

— _Lo se, mi señor, lo se y no sabe cuanto agradezco que me haya confiado una tarea tan importante como la de reclutar a vuestros seguidores. —Su voz destilaba una honestidad y veneración casi enfermiza— Y nunca la descuidaría pero si solo me dejara hacerle una visita a esa…_

— _¡Silencio! No quiero escuchar nada más de eso, cuando llegue el momento podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana con ella. No arruinarás todos nuestros planes con tus escándalos._

— _¡No lo haré, mi señor! Se lo juro, no será nada grave, no le tocaré ni un pelo. Solo quiero hacerle una visita… —A Harry no le hizo falta verla para saber que había esbozado una macabra sonrisa— No vaya a ser que se olvide de mí._

 _A pesar de que no tenía idea de quien estaba hablando, Harry no pudo evitar sentir un enorme sentimiento de preocupación presionándole el pecho, sentía miedo por quien fuera que estuvieran hablando y a pesar de no conocerla quería advertirle, ayudarla._

— _Está bien. —Aceptó Voldemort, después de un momento de silencio, de mala gana— Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Bella._

 _A esa decisión le siguió una carcajada de júbilo llena de una emoción que habría parecido infantil de no haber estado cargada de un sadismo y una malicia que Harry sintió arcadas de repulsión y medo en el estómago, estaba seguro de que vomitaría en cualquier momento, podía sentirlo…_

Por suerte, abrió los ojos de golpe y se despertó.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse nuevamente a la realidad y aunque al principio se sintió confundido los movimientos del tren ayudaron a traerlo de vuelta.

El corazón le latía desaforadamente, como ya era usual en cada vez que se levantaba tras una pesadilla, al igual que el sudor en su frente que se mezclaba desagradablemente con el dolor de su cicatriz. Se llevó una mano a ésta y dejó salir un quejido de dolor, últimamente estaba ardiendo más de lo normal y aunque no quería pensar que podía significar, sabía que no debía ser bueno.

Un brusco movimiento del tren lo hizo de repente darse cuenta del peso que tenía sobre el costado y se tensó al recordar que no estaba solo en aquel vagón. Rápidamente bajó la mano de su frente y sonrojado recorrió el lugar con la mirada, esperando encontrarse con tres pares de ojos preocupados y sorprendidos por su aspecto de terror.

Pero suspiró aliviado cuando vio que, para su suerte, sus tres amigos dormían tranquilos en distintos lugares del vagón. De hecho, Harry hubiera apostado que más de la mitad del tren estaba durmiendo ya que el viaje se había mantenido bastante tranquilo en comparación con el primer día de septiembre; todos, él incluido, estaban exhaustos y no era para menos, se habían ido a dormir tardísimo y se habían tenido que despertar temprano para tomar el tren. Se preguntaba de quien habría sido la brillante idea de tener el baile un día antes de volver a casa.

Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento todo había resultado beneficioso; el cansancio y las ganas de dormir habían evitado que Ron y Hermione, que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde el baile, convirtieran el pequeño vagón en el que viajaban en un campo de batalla. En ese momento su amigo usaba el asiento frente al suyo como una cama individual, Hermione estaba sentada del otro lado junto a la puerta y no estaba seguro de en que momento había pasado pero Hannah estaba pegada a él, durmiendo con la cabeza recostada en su hombro.

A pesar de que la chica lo tenía presionado incómodamente contra la ventana le alegraba que hubiera decidido dormirse en esa posición; esa cercanía y ese contacto le estaban dando la tranquilidad y confort que necesitaba para recuperar la calma después de esa pesadilla.

Suspiró y posó la cabeza sobre la de Hannah antes de dirigir la mirada al paisaje que se extendía frente a él a través de la ventana y que le decía que ya estaban a punto de llegar. Entonces empezó a divagar, decidido a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en ese sueño perturbador.

Decir que no había esperado que la noche pasada fuera un desastre hubiera sido mentir, desde la mañana había tenido claro que sería un calvario y así lo había estado esperando para no decepcionarse, sin embargo la realidad había superado sus expectativas, y no de buena manera.

La peor parte era que lo único que lo había ayudado a atravesar todo eso era saber que al día siguiente podría volver a casa, y es que una parte de él se había acostumbrado y encariñado tanto con Hogwarts que no quería dejarla por nada del mundo pero otra parte anhelaba ver como serían esas primeras navidades dentro de lo más parecido que nunca había tenido a una familia. Ya los extrañaba además, a Lily, a Sirius y a Mar, a Peter e incluso extrañaba estar con Remus en una ambiente que no fuera de clases, extrañaba a James y recordar su promesa de que jugarían Quidditch durante las vacaciones había sido otra buena razón para estar emocionado por volver. O al menos así había sido hasta la noche anterior.

Harry esbozó una mueca al pensar en su padre y la discusión que habían tenido. Había estado enfadado, muchísimo, y con toda la razón del mundo, James se había comportado como un idiota y Harry no podía ponerle un número a lo vergonzoso que había sido todo, esa mañana había hecho todo en su poder para no encontrarse con Cho bajo ninguna circunstancia, no lo habría soportado. Y la verdad era que aun seguía enfadado… Un poco al menos.

Ahora, pensando las cosas con la cabeza más fría, podía entender a su padre _un poco_ más, no completamente, pero sí un poco. Se imaginaba que después de todo lo que habían pasado James solo había actuado por impulso y preocupación, había sido estúpido y totalmente innecesario, pero lo entendía. Y por eso se consolaba pensando que James también lo entendía a él, había estado molesto y avergonzado, tenía que entenderlo, sabía que dicho cosas que no venían al caso y eso había estado mal pero solo habían sido muchas cosas que tenía guardadas y habían salido en el peor momento, lo mismo le había pasado cuando se había peleado con Lily y entonces su padre le había dicho que lo entendía.

James tenía que entender que no lo había dicho en serio, eso de no querer ser como él era una estupidez y tenía que saberlo… Al menos eso esperaba Harry. También esperaba no tener que pasar por lo que había pasado cuando se había peleado con Lily, no se sentía capaz de atravesar eso de nuevo… Definitivamente no con James.

De repente Hannah se movió más hacia él y Harry bajó la mirada para ver si se había despertado pero descubrió que seguía profundamente dormida, a pesar de que se había ido al dormitorio relativamente temprano había estado más cansada que los demás, el chico se preguntaba si habría conseguido descansar algo la noche pasada.

Mientras la veía Harry no pudo evitar pensar que la guinda al pastel de la noche horrible que había tenido definitivamente se la había puesto ella… Bueno no, ella no, Malfoy.

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos y tuvo que suspirar con fuerza varias veces para intentar calmarse y calmar la oleada de sentimientos de desprecio y rabia que amenazaban con apoderarse de su cuerpo. Cada vez que recordaba esa imagen le daban ganas de levantarse para ir a buscar a Malfoy al vagón de Slytherin y utilizar uno de los hechizos que Sirius le había enviado a principios de año.

Recordarlo traía de regreso la sensación de descomposición y de tener el estómago en llamas y el corazón pesado que había sentido al momento de verlo. Por un momento había querido pensar que no estaba pasando, que se lo estaba imaginando, porque simplemente no podía ser, él no podía besarla, ella no podía querer eso, no era posible, estaba mal… No. Simplemente no.

Porque Malfoy era un imbécil prejuicioso y engreído que no se la merecía, y aunque Harry podía aceptar, o al menos dejar pasar, que fueran amigos, pensar que podía ser algo más lo enfermaba.

Hannah le había dicho que no era él el chico que le gustaba y eso quería creer Harry, en serio quería hacerlo, pero esa era la única razón que encontraba para el que no quisiera contarle quien era. Ella sabía como se pondría si era Malfoy y se lo decía, pero a Harry no le importaba, quería saberlo, quería que se lo dijera, fuera Malfoy o no. Lo malo era que sabía que ahora gracias a su espectáculo de la noche anterior, jamás se lo diría.

Sabía que lo único que podía hacer por ahora era creerle y esperar que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

No habían recorrido muchos kilómetros más cuando se pudo empezar a divisar la estación a lo lejos, al mismo tiempo el ambiente en el tren empezó a ponerse en movimiento con los alumnos despertando y empezando a alistarse para regresar con sus familias después de un primer trimestre bastante agitado. Harry trató de no pensar en que la próxima vez que volviera al colegio tendría que enfrentarse a una segunda prueba mortal de la que aun no tenía idea.

Por suerte no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en eso ya que justo en ese momento, Ron suspiró y abrió los ojos con pesadez.

—Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de todos… —Comentó con la voz pastosa mientras se desperezaba— No preguntes como, pero había logrado entrar al carruaje de Beauxbatons y era mejor de lo que había esperado…

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada ante eso, Ron siempre se despertaba contándole alguna extraordinaria situación que había soñado, a veces no entendía por que le costaba hacer tanto las asignaciones de Adivinación.

—Pues lamento que hayas tenido que despertarte. —Le respondió Harry divertido.

—Sí, yo también. —Dijo Ron con una mueca de decepción a la vez que se acomodaba para sentarse— ¿Cómo cuanto falta para que lleguemos?

—Estamos cerca. —Respondió la voz de Hermione, sorprendiéndolos a ambos ya que hasta hacía nada había estado dormida, que veía por la ventana con una expresión pensativa— Deben faltar como diez minutos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si estás hablándome? —Le preguntó Ron con hostilidad.

—No lo se. —Respondió la chica fingiendo desinterés— ¿Sigues comportándote como un idiota?

— ¿Sigues siendo amiga del enemigo?

Harry estaba debatiéndose entre si intervenir para intentar calmarlos o permanecer al margen y dejarlos ser cuando Hannah, percibiendo la pelea que estaba por empezar, se movió un poco antes de bostezar y abrir los ojos, dedicándoles a sus dos amigos miradas significativas y molestas. Harry sabía que odiaba que le despertaran.

—No vayan a empezar. —Les pidió con el sueño aun plasmado en la voz— Ya tengo dolor de cabeza.

Luego de eso soltó un pesado suspiro y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Harry, quien se sintió decepcionado y un poco enfadado con Ron y Hermione por haberla despertado, había estado muy cómodo así.

—Tratemos de terminar bien el viaje, ¿si? —Les dijo a la vez que movía el cuello para terminar de despertarse.

—Díselo a él. —Murmuró Hermione cruzándose de brazos y viendo hacia la puerta— Malcriado.

—Traidora.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Hannah puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió resignada para ver a Harry.

— ¿Ves lo que he tenido que soportar estos años? —Le preguntó divertida y fastidiada.

—Lo que ahora tengo yo que soportar cuando tú te escabulles por ahí. —Respondió él en tono de reproche.

Ella rió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia.

Hermione tuvo razón, para variar, y luego de no más de diez minutos ya el tren estaba deteniéndose en la estación que había dejado atrás hacía ya tres meses. Trató de buscar con la mirada a James o a Lily, cuyos cabellos nunca los dejaban pasar desapercibidos, pero había tanta gente que le fue imposible.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar a mis padres, se hace tarde. —Les dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Hannah, ya en el andén luego de haber recogido su equipaje— Voy a extrañarlos mucho.

—Y yo a ti. —Le respondió Hannah devolviéndole el abrazo— Quiero que me escribas y me lo cuentes todo, ¡Y envía muchas fotos!

—Lo haré. —Prometió la chica antes de acercarse a Harry para abrazarlo también— Que tengas una feliz navidad, Harry. ¡Intenta descifrar el huevo por favor! No lo dejes para último momento.

—Feliz navidad para ti también, Hermione. —Respondió el chico sonriendo con algo de fastidio— Que te diviertas esquiando. Y prometo intentar no dejarlo para el último momento.

—Eso espero. —Le dijo con una voz severa antes de separarse— Les traeré regalos. —Se volvió hacia Ron— Para ti también.

—Si quieres. —Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros— No olvides comprar algo para Vicky.

Harry no pudo evitar gruñir ante eso, por un breve momento había guardado la esperanza de que se fueran contentos a las vacaciones.

—Les escribiré. —Les dijo Hermione a sus otros dos amigos, sonrojada, e ignorando a Ron— Nos vemos en enero.

Hannah y Harry se despidieron de ella y luego de eso empezó a caminar para perderse entre la multitud. Voltearon a ver a Ron con miradas hostiles que él no notó o decidió pasar por alto.

—Yo iré a buscar a Ginny, si se tarda mucho mamá hará un escándalo. —Les informó Ron tomando sus cosas— Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad, Ron, saluda a tu mamá por mí. —Le pidió Hannah dándole un abrazo— Y escríbele a Hermione.

—Feliz navidad, Harry. —Respondió el chico, alejándose de ella e ignorándola, para voltearse a su amigo— Te escribiré, tal vez podamos jugar Quidditch antes de volver.

—Seguro, hablaré con James y te aviso. —Dijo Harry, emocionado ante la idea— Feliz navidad, Ron.

Ron les sonrió a ambos y se despidió con la mano antes de, igual que Hermione, darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la multitud.

— ¿Crees que estén bien? —Le preguntó Harry a Hannah, preocupado.

—See, se escribirán un día de estos y cuando volvamos será como si nada hubiera pasado. —Le respondió Hannah con tranquilidad— Siempre es lo mismo.

—Eso espero. —Dijo el chico con una sonrisita— ¿Vas a ir a buscar a tus padres?

—Em, primero voy a… —Le desvío la mirada y se sonrojó— Ya sabes…

Harry entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar salir lo que pensaba, no quería que se fueran de vacaciones peleados ellos también.

— ¿Hoy te quedarás donde Lily o donde James? —Preguntó ella, tratando de cambiar el tema.

— No lo se. —Suspiró con pesadez— Dudo que donde James…

Hannah, a la que ya le había contado todo durante el desayuno, le dedicó una mirada significativa y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que se arreglarán. —Le aseguró ella de manera alentadora— Pero si te quedas donde Lily escríbeme para pasarme a saludarla, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ella asintió y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo que no tardó en responderle.

No le pasó por alto que se quedaron así más tiempo del necesario, tomando en cuenta que iban a verse esa misma noche o si no al día siguiente… Sin embargo no quería moverse, no tenía ninguna prisa.

—Deberías…. Deberías ir a buscar a James y a Lily. —Le susurró Hannah después de un momento, aun sin soltarlo.

—Está bien. —Respondió él, sin soltarla tampoco.

—Anda… Se van a preocupar. —Insistió ella, separándose a regañadientes y algo sonrojada— Te veo pronto.

—De acuerdo, te escribo. —Respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar... Para ir a buscar a Malfoy. Harry la siguió hasta que se perdió en la multitud y luego con un suspiro tomó sus cosas y se fue a ver donde estaban sus padres.

Estuvo buscándolos más tiempo del que había pensado, casi estaba esperando encontrárselos a la puerta del tren, cosa que por suerte no habían hecho, pero al no verlos luego de unos buenos cinco minutos Harry empezó a preguntarse si de casualidad se habrían olvidado de ir a recogerlo.

Cuando ya se estaba preocupando y empezaba a pensar que tendría que enviar a Hedwig a avisarles que ya había llegado, reconoció a James algo alejado de la multitud charlando con una mujer mayor que Harry nunca había visto en su vida. Frunció el ceño confundido y se acercó a ellos, confundiéndose incluso más cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de que junto a la mujer estaba parado Neville.

—Wow, no puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto, la última vez que te vi eras un bebé. —Estaba diciendo James cuando Harry llegó— Te pareces mucho a tu papá.

—Eso es justo lo que yo le digo. —Respondió la mujer con una mirada orgullosa— Pero es muy blando, en eso se parece a Alice.

—Ya basta, abuela. —Murmuró Neville sonrojado, luego reparó en la presencia de Harry y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa— Hola, Harry.

—Hola, Neville. —Lo saludó este antes de subir la mirada hacia James— Em, hola. Te estaba buscando.

—Hola, niño. —Le respondió James con una sonrisa nerviosa— Lo siento, iba a acercarme más pero me encontré con tu amigo Neville y su abuela, nos conocemos de… Hace tiempo, te la presento. Señora Longbottom, este es mi hijo Harry.

—Un placer conocerte, jovencito. —Le dijo la mujer, dándole un firme apretón de mano— Neville me ha contado de ti, dice que eres muy bueno volando.

—Lo es. —Dijo James, antes de darle tiempo a Harry de responder, con una enorme sonrisa— Realmente es increíble.

—Ni tanto. —Respondió Harry, dedicándole una mirada significativa a él y a Neville— Están exagerando. Y el placer es mío, señora.

—También me contó de la prueba, una irresponsabilidad por parte del Ministerio, me parece a mí, haberlo dejado participar. —Siguió diciendo la señora Longbottom con una mirada desaprobatoria— Es tan solo un niño. No se como han logrado soportar tanto estrés.

—Con mucho esfuerzo. —Suspiró James antes de esbozar una sonrisa cansada.

—Me lo imagino… Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, muchas cosas por hacer. Fue encantador volver a verte, querido. Neville despídete.

—Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Potter. —Le dijo Neville educadamente.

—Igualmente, Neville. —Respondió éste, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro— Y puedes decirme James.

—Oh… Está bien. —Aceptó Neville, sonrojándose de nuevo antes de voltear la mirada— Te veo en enero, Harry.

—Te veo en enero, Neville, que te diviertas en vacaciones.

—Mucha suerte, jovencito. —Le dijo la señora Longbottom a modo de despedida— Que pasen una feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad. —Dijeron James y Harry a unísono.

Neville y su abuela se alejaron pero en lugar de atravesar la barrera como Harry había esperado, se fueron a hablar con otra familia que él no conocía pero la señora Longbottom parecía conocerlos muy bien.

—No me dijiste que estudiabas con Neville, conocí a sus padres. —Le dijo James después de un momento, con una sonrisa nostálgica— Grandes personas.

—Neville me dijo que pelearon juntos en la guerra. —Le contó Harry, tratando de que no se notara el reproche en la voz— Y estaban en esa vieja foto en tu apartamento, ¿cierto?

—Sí, estaban ahí. —James suspiró y se volvió hacia él. De repente pareció haber recordado algo y se puso algo nervioso— Y tú… ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

—Sí, dormí la mayoría del tiempo. —Respondió Harry, incómodo por la misma razón que él— ¿Dónde está Lily?

—Tenía algo que hacer, no me dijo que, irá a recogerte en la noche… Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos, déjame ayudarte con eso.

James tomó su baúl y luego de saludar a Hedwig, que lucía muy feliz de verlo, se encaminaron hacia la barrera para volver a King's Cross

El corto trayecto entre la estación y el callejón donde normalmente se aparecían para llegar al departamento estuvo silencioso y bastante incomodo, era obvio que ambos aun tenían el eco de su última discusión resonándoles en los oídos.

No le gustaba estar así con James, en cualquier otro momento el camino habría estado lleno de bromas y anécdotas, incluso habría podido contarle de cómo casi le rompía el cuello a Malfoy la noche anterior, pero esa vez todo estaba lleno de una tensión extraña que Harry no sabía como romper.

Quería decir algo, quizás debía disculparse por como le había hablado y las cosas que había dicho, pero no estaba seguro de cómo debía hacerlo. No estaba acostumbrado a tener charlas profundas con James, eso casi siempre era con Lily. En este caso no sabía como debía actuar. Notó que él estaba igual de indeciso y pensativo, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia Harry para decir algo pero se arrepentía en el último momento.

Por suerte para ambos, en menos de lo que esperaban ya habían llegado al departamento. Guardó la esperanza de que Sirius estuviera ahí para ayudar a conciliar un poco la situación pero por supuesto que no lo estaba.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar? —Le preguntó James, luego de que metieran el baúl a su habitación.

—Tranquilo, yo puedo. —Le aseguró Harry dejando a Hedwig en su jaula sobre el escritorio— Además solo dejaré aquí un par de cosas, el resto lo llevaré a donde Lily.

—Oh, cierto. —Calló y volvieron a sumergirse en ese silencio incómodo que Harry no pensaba seguir soportando pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, James lo hizo— Oye, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, repentinamente nervioso.

— ¿En serio tenemos que hacerlo? —Preguntó con una mueca, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

—Me temo que sí. —Le respondió James con una pequeña sonrisa— Ven, vayamos afuera.

El chico suspiró resignado, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria de esa, y le dio un trozo de galleta que había comprado en el tren a Hedwig antes de seguir a su padre afuera de la habitación.

Se sentaron juntos en el sillón grande del salón y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, tal vez esperando que el otro hablara y a la vez buscando algo propio con que empezar.

Harry aprovechó ese momento para echarle un vistazo a ese lugar y recordar la primera vez que había estado ahí, hacía ya casi cinco meses. No podía creer la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado en ese período tan corto de tiempo, en como todo había cambiado, en lo diferente que era su vida… Lo diferente que había sido su primera impresión de James y como pensaba sobre él ahora.

—Harry. —Lo llamó, después de unos segundos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Mira, anoche todo estuvo… Mal, muy mal.

—Sí, lo estuvo. —Le dio la razón el chico.

—Y creo que podemos decir que _mal_ es una palabra que se queda corta. —James suspiró a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello y miraba a Harry a los ojos, con una expresión arrepentida— Fue horrible lo que hice y lo lamento. Niño, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo lamento.

—Lo se. —Respondió Harry con una mueca y un encogimiento de hombros— Está bien, tampoco es para tanto…

—No finjas conmigo, se que sí lo es. —Le cortó James de manera significativa— Se lo que es tener tu edad y sentir algo por una chica. Y tal vez no se como es que tu padre venga y lo arruine pero puedo hacerme una idea. —Gruñó y se puso los ojos en blanco a si mismo— Y por eso entiendo si en este momento me detestas y no quieres ni estar teniendo esta conversación conmigo…

—No te detesto. —Se apresuró a asegurarle Harry— Es decir sí, anoche estaba muy molesto y lo que hiciste fue… —Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso— Pero eso no significa que te deteste.

James parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces antes de ajustarse los lentes y escrutar su rostro, como tratando de descubrir alguna señal de mentira en sus palabras o en su expresión. Al no encontrar nada, dejó salir un suspiro aliviado que hizo a Harry bufar y torcer los ojos.

—No puede ser que en serio eso haya pasado por tu mente. —Le dijo de manera incrédula.

—Bueno, lo que dijiste anoche no fue precisamente una declaración de amor, niño. —Respondió James con una sonrisa amarga— No es que no me lo mereciera, pero entiendes el punto.

—Yo-yo no quería… —Tartamudeó Harry, a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco, arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho— Solo estaba enfadado y no… Lo que dije…

—Fue cierto, lo entiendo. —Lo interrumpió James con aflicción— Puede que lo hayas dicho de una manera muy poco… Sutil, pero eso no le quita lo cierto.

Harry no respondió, no supo que decir, no pudo desmentirlo porque era la verdad. Quizás si había inventado algunas cosas y dicho otras que definitivamente no sentía… Pero algunas sí las sentía y sí eran ciertas, aunque ambos desearan que no fuera así.

—Y también quería disculparme por eso. —Tragó saliva y le dedicó una mirada muy seria— Se que lo que dijiste anoche debes habértelo guardado durante demasiado tiempo y que tarde o temprano tenía que salir, estás enfadado conmigo y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, yo… Lo siento Harry, lo siento mucho.

Harry tragó saliva intentando aligerar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta ante sus palabras pero fue inútil.

—Siento lo que le hice a Lily, yo… Siento haber sido un idiota y no haber estado ahí para ti. —Suspiró y se encogió de hombros— En mi favor quisiera poder decir que se cometen errores cuando se es joven y que es parte de la vida, lo cual es cierto, pero esto es diferente, porque tú fuiste quien pagó por ese error y no es justo. Y por eso lo siento.

Había pasado tanto tiempo cobrando todo con Lily que casi nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que también estaba enfadado con James, en cuanto él también lo había lastimado. Tal vez no se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería saber que su padre lamentaba eso tanto como él si no se lo hubiera dicho en ese momento.

—Desearía haber estado ahí, no sabes cuanto lo deseo. —Esbozó una gran aunque algo triste sonrisa— Desearía haberte enseñado a volar en una escoba o a atarte las agujetas de los zapatos, haberte llevado a ver todos los partidos de la liga, incluso como decirle a Sirius que se fuera al diablo cuando se metiera con nuestro cabello.

El chico soltó una risita floja ante eso último a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello, en una maña que había copiado de él. De repente había empezado a sentir una pesadez en el pecho producto de lo genial que era imaginarse como habría sido todo eso pero saber que no había pasado y que ya nunca pasaría.

—Solo estar ahí, creo que eso es todo lo que desearía. Y se que no puedo regresar el tiempo y cambiar todo eso, lo cual en serio es un asco porque te hace preguntarte para que demonios nos sirve tanta magia. —Ambos rieron un poco ante eso— El punto es que lo siento y que entiendo si estás molesto conmigo y si lo de anoche solo lo empeoró todo y… Y entiendo si arruiné todo lo que habíamos logrado durante los últimos meses…

—Okay, detente ahí. —Le pidió Harry— Tampoco exageres.

—No exagero. —Respondió James ofendido— Hablo en serio…

—Yo también. James, no lo has arruinado todo. —Puso los ojos en blanco, queriendo demostrarle lo ridículo que era lo que decía— Solo tuviste un estúpido momento de padre vergonzoso que honestamente se veía venir tomando en cuenta lo mucho que ahora te juntas con Lily.

James soltó una risita y subió las cejas con ironía ante eso, en una expresión que Harry no entendió pero que prefirió ignorar.

— ¿Puedo decir algo yo ahora?

—Claro, niño.

—Bien… —Sabía lo que tenía que decir pero quería encontrar una manera no tan tonta de decirlo, al no encontrarla decidió solo ser honesto— Yo… No quiero estar peleado contigo, James. No me gusta.

—A mí tampoco, Harry. —Respondió éste con una sonrisa sincera— De verdad apesta.

—Y por eso estaba pensando… Que tal vez podríamos volver a ser como antes.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó James confundido.

—Ya sabes, como éramos hasta hace poco. —Intentó explicarse Harry— Últimamente yo te he estado viendo más como… No se, como un padre, creo, y tú como que te has metido más en ese papel y creo que por eso nos peleamos, entonces tal vez podemos volver a cuando éramos solo amigos. —El tono de su voz era anhelante pero temeroso— Así no tienes que estar preocupándote por mí y hacer… Bueno, lo que hiciste ayer.

James se le quedó mirando por un momento, tratando de digerir todo lo que Harry le había dicho, él por su parte casi ni respiró esperando una respuesta al montón de cosas que acababa de soltar.

Al final James asintió y esbozó una sonrisa divertida aunque triste.

—Es una buena idea, Harry, no te lo voy a negar. —Suspiró— Pero así no es como funciona esto. No podemos simplemente regresar, no ahora.

Harry sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago y supuso que la decepción se le notó en el rostro porque James se apresuró a corregirse.

—Lo que intento decir es que no puedo simplemente dejar de preocuparme por ti, no puedo volver a ser solo tu amigo… Claro que quiero serlo, de verdad quiero. —Aumentó su sonrisa un poco más y se encogió de hombros— Pero lo que más quiero en el mundo es poder ser tu papá, uno real, uno bueno, y nunca dejaré de intentarlo. —Bufó con una pequeña risa— Ni porque esté haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

Harry suspiró aliviado y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. No se había esperado que esa fuera la respuesta de James pero ahora que la escuchaba no creía poder estar más contento.

Una vez más se encontró recordándose a sí mismo que no debía subestimar tanto a sus padres.

—Pues eso me gustaría, muchísimo. —Admitió con una sonrisa sincera— Y en tu defensa, creo que yo también hago un pésimo trabajo como hijo. —Suspiró con pesadez y bajó un poco la cabeza— Yo… Yo también quería disculparme, por como te hablé anoche… Por como suelo hablarles a ti y a Lily cada vez que estoy molesto. Se que no debo, se que parte de todo esto es que yo también aprenda a ser respetuoso y a tratarlos como… Bueno, como a mis padres. —Tragó saliva y le dedicó una mirada arrepentida— Tengo que acostumbrarme a muchas cosas, pero es difícil, esto de ser hijo también es nuevo para mí.

—Está bien, Harry. Y no te preocupes, aprenderemos sobre esto juntos. —Le prometió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Y siendo honestos, entre Lily, tú y yo, eres quien mejor hace su trabajo de adolescente malhumorado.

—Creo que Sirius nos gana a todos con su papel de padrino imprudente y metiche. Deberíamos darle un premio y todo. —Bromeó Harry haciendo que James soltara una carcajada— ¿Todo bien entonces?

—Claro que sí, niño. —Le aseguró, despeinándole más el cabello— Todo perfecto.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose contento y también muy sorprendido de haber salido ya de eso, no había esperado que todo se resolviera tan fácil. Pero al fin y al cabo, las cosas con James siempre habían sido más fáciles.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —Le preguntó James con una sonrisa emocionada, casi infantil— ¡Estás de vacaciones! Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

—Creo que almorzar estará bien por ahora. —Respondió Harry divertido— Tengo hambre.

—Oh, de acuerdo. —De repente lucía algo decepcionado ante la aburrida idea y Harry tuvo que reírse— Ven, vayamos a ver si tu otra madre dejó algo preparado.

—No se como me siento con la idea de Sirius siendo mi otra madre. —Dijo Harry, siguiéndole la broma mientras se levantaban del sofá— Creo que es algo perturbador.

—Bueno, niño, dale una oportunidad. —Siguió bromeando James entrando a la cocina— No te gustó Merlina, no te gusta Sirius, un día vas a tener que aceptar a alguna de mis elecciones.

—Si no te molesta creo que me quedaré con la madre que ya tengo. —Decidió Harry sentándose en la barra del desayuno— Es la que más me gusta.

—Sí… —Suspiró James, buscando entre los gabinetes— A mí también.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó, confundido y algo sorprendido.

—Em, nada. —Respondió James rápidamente, aclarándose la garganta— Creo que Sirius no dejó nada preparado…

Harry entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada extraña que solo se acentuó cuando se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de su padre se habían puesto un poco coloradas, algo muy raro en él.

Pensó en insistir sobre el tema pero en su lugar, decidió sacar un tema que le había rondado la mente desde que habían dejado la estación.

—James… ¿Qué les pasó a los padres de Neville?

Ya sabía que era algo delicado y que sacarlo no iba a ser fácil, sin embargo sus sospechas se confirmaron en el momento que James detuvo en seco sus acciones, suspiró con pesadez y se volvió hacia él con una expresión mortalmente seria. Abrió la boca para responder pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Y no me digas que no sabes. —Le cortó, adivinando lo que venía— No soy idiota.

James cerró la boca y rió por lo bajo.

—Por favor dime que no doy excusas así seguido.

—Más de las uno esperaría. —Admitió Harry con una sonrisa fastidiada.

James le dedicó una mirada de disculpa antes de sentarse junto a él y ponerse una mano sobre los labios en una expresión pensativa, Harry supuso que analizando como sería la mejor manera de tocar ese tema.

—Alice y Frank, esos son los padres de Neville. —Empezó a decir James después de unos segundos en silencio— Eran Aurores hace muchos años, los conocí en la escuela, iban unos años por encima de nosotros, y luego fuimos compañeros en la Orden. Eran increíbles en su trabajo e incluso más como personas.

—Y ellos están… —Trató de decir Harry con un hilo de voz— Ya sabes…

—No, están vivos pero… —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosamente— Sirius me dijo que le preguntaste por la Mortífaga que se escapó de Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange. —El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido al escuchar ese nombre, asintió y James continuó hablando— Bueno ella… Supongo que habrás leído que era una de las más letales seguidoras de Voldemort, la maldición _Cruciatus_ era su favorita, la usaba para torturar personas hasta que… Hasta que perdían la cabeza por completo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que les pasó a los padres de Neville? —Preguntó Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos y la garganta seca— ¿Los torturó?

—Han estado en San Mungo hace trece años. —Asintió James con una mirada fúnebre— Fue algo horrible lo que les pasó. No se lo vayas a decir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te enteraste en el colegio supongo que es porque Neville lo quiere así.

Harry asintió de inmediato, bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaba contar eso, era algo demasiado delicado como para compartirlo. Varias veces se había preguntado por que Neville vivía con su abuela pero nunca se había esperado algo así.

— ¿Por eso la encarcelaron? ¿Por torturar a los padres de Neville?

—Por eso… Y por otras cosas. —Su expresión se torno pensativa nuevamente pero al final siguió hablando— Ella mató a la familia de Mar. Deberías saberlo.

De no haber sido porque a último momento se sujeto de su silla, Harry estaba segurísimo de que se habría caído. Sentía que toda la sangre había abandonado su rostro y la expresión de incredulidad que debía tener seguro no era normal.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó estúpidamente, muy atónito para preguntar nada coherente— ¿Por qué?

—Ella… Está loca, totalmente loca. Y quería matar a Mar porque sabía que era importante para Sirius, ya sabes todo su cuento con su familia.

—P-pero… Por que no... Ella nunca…

—Nadie habla de esas cosas, Harry. No nos gusta es… Es doloroso. —James tragó saliva e intentó sonreír— Y no hay necesidad de que tú sepas nada de eso, por suerte no tendrás que vivir algo así.

Harry pensó que mientras podía entender que no les gustara hablar de eso para no desenterrar viejas heridas y recuerdos era ridículo que no lo hicieran para protegerlo, él ya tenía su propio repertorio de momentos traumáticos con los que lidiaba bastante bien… Claro que no había necesidad de recordarle eso a James en ese momento, o en ningún otro.

—Lamento haber sacado el tema a colación. —Se disculpó, con honestidad.

—No te preocupes, había pensado decirte lo de Mar de cualquier forma, Sirius está un poco de a toque por eso y por… Ya sabes, la otra cosa con Mar.

—Ah sí, _la otra cosa_ … Remus me dijo que lo estaba "pensando", ¿Cómo va con eso?

—No creo que haya pensado mucho, el idiota. —Bufó James, notablemente molesto por eso— Pero prometí que no volvería a meterme, ¿crees que podrías decirle algo?

—Seguro, había pensado hacerlo de cualquier forma.

—Bien, necesita toda la presión que podamos ponerle. —Dijo volviendo a sonreír— Pero ya basta de todo esto, no entristezcamos tu primer día de vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer por ahí? Aquí no hay nada y no quiero quemar el lugar.

—Fantástico. —Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, emocionado ante la idea de ir a comer afuera— Solo no me des demasiado, seguro Lily querrá cocinarme un banquete en la noche y si el digo que no se deprimirá.

—Está bien. —Rió James siguiéndolo hacia la puerta — Prometo dejarle a ella la tarea de engordarte.

—James, algo más. —Le dijo el chico, antes de que salieran.

— ¿Si?

—Sobre otra de las cosas que dije ayer… No era tan literal. —Sonrió y se encogió de hombros— No es tan malo ser como tú.

La sonrisa que James le dedicó hizo saber a Harry lo bien que le había hecho escuchar eso y se alegró de haberlo dicho.

—Solo por eso podrás escoger donde comer, vámonos.

Harry rió y lo siguió hacia fuera de la cocina, ahora sí, completamente listo para disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones.

* * *

Ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que James tenía pintada en la cara mientras abría la puerta que conectaba el departamento con el bar hizo saber a Sirius que la charla con Harry había ido perfectamente bien, como él ya sabía que pasaría. Puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar sonreír, su buen humor nunca dejaba de ser contagioso.

—Siento tu felicidad desde aquí, así que puedo suponer que el mocoso te disculpó. —Le dijo a modo de saludo, dejando de lado el libro que había estado leyendo.

—Lo hizo. —Respondió James, sin dejar de sonreír y sentándose en la mesa que él ocupaba— Todo está bien de nuevo.

—Que novedad. —Rió Sirius entornando los ojos— Se sabía que lo estaría, estabas haciendo un drama.

— ¡Un drama con mucha razón! —Exclamó su amigo, ofendido— Me disculpó porque es demasiado bueno, no porque lo que hice no fuera grave. Merlín, yo me habría escupido la cara.

—Recuerda ese comentario la próxima vez que quieras llamarme dramático. —Le dijo divertido y con una ceja levantada— Supongo que es una suerte que se parezca tanto a Lily.

—Um. —Asintió James, esbozando una sonrisa soñadora— Opino lo mismo.

Sirius suspiró y casi sintió lástima por él. Había pasado esos últimos meses temiendo el momento en que volviera a ver esa estúpida sonrisa esculpida en el rostro de James, hacía años que no la veía pero la reconoció de inmediato apenas volvió a verla la noche anterior. No lo había tomado por sorpresa, desde luego, pero igual era lamentable de ver.

—Bueno si me disculpas creo que abandonaré mi escondite. —Se había ido al bar para dejarle tiempo de hablar con Harry— Iré a saludar a mini Prongs, planear nuestras actividades vacacionales…

—Espera. —Lo detuvo James, antes de que pudiera levantarse— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sirius le dedicó una mirada significativa pero suspiró resignado, había estado esperando eso, de hecho ya se había empezado a preguntar por que se estaba tardando tanto.

—Adelante. —Le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza— Aunque estoy casi seguro de que tiene que ver con la sonrisita estúpida que has cargado desde anoche.

—No se de que sonrisita hablas. —Respondió James, fingiendo desconcierto.

—Aja. —Dijo Sirius con ironía antes de resoplar— Vamos, escúpelo de una vez para poderme ir a mal influenciar a tu hijo.

James le dedicó una mirada severa a lo que él respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Su amigo lo ignoró y tomó una bocanada de aire, la sonrisa se había marchado y ahora estaba muy serio, Sirius no entendía cual era todo el rodeo si ambos sabían lo que iba a decir.

—Estoy enamorado de Lily.

Y no se había equivocado. Suspiró y se inclinó más hacia James, pensando si serviría de algo darle una bofetada.

—Entiendo, no puedo decir que me sorprenda. —Dijo con honestidad— Ahora, una pregunta importante: ¿Enamorado como en tercer año o como en sexto?

—Como en sexto.

Si no había estado preocupado antes ahora sí lo estuvo. Para otra persona la diferencia hubiera pasado por alto, pero para Sirius que había presenciado en primera fila las dos fases de ese enamoramiento, era bastante evidente.

En tercer año era básicamente una obsesión divertida que se basaba en ver cuantas estupideces Lily podía soportar antes de mandar a James a la enfermería. En sexto, en cambio, la cosa se había puesto más seria, era cuando habían empezado las quejas y los lloriqueos y todo el asunto de ser más maduro, ese era el James que babeaba y se desvivía sin pudor por Lily… Y no era lindo de ver.

—Mierda. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, con mucha seriedad— ¿Y desde cuando pasó esto?

—Para ser honesto contigo, no creo que haya dejado de pasar nunca. —Suspiró James antes de frotarse los ojos por debajo de los lentes— ¿Soy un idiota?

—Si consideras una idiotez mantenerte enamorado de la misma chica durante veintitantos años… Pues sí, eres un idiota.

—Bueno no es como si yo lo hubiera escogido. —Trató de defenderse su amigo, débilmente— Es solo… Solo es así y ya, no puedo cambiarlo y por Merlín, ya me cansé de seguir negándolo.

Sirius no podía negar que saber que ya no seguiría tratando de negar algo que era obvio para todos era un alivio… Pero eso no lo hacía sentirse menos escéptico.

—Déjame ver si entiendo esto bien, James. Después de todo lo que me contaste anoche… —No pudo reprimir que eso le saliera como un gruñido, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco enfadado con Lily por eso— Después de que Lily literalmente te traumara, ¿tú vas a ir y entregarle tu corazón en bandeja de plata para que, otra vez, tome un cuchillo y lo despedace? ¿En serio?

—Si lo dices así me haces sonar más idiota aun. —Bufó James.

—Lo estoy diciendo como es. Amigo, ¿en serio quieres pasar por todo eso de nuevo? Ya estuvimos ahí, no hay necesidad de volver, entiendo que quieras superar tu enfado hacia ella y estoy totalmente de acuerdo pero…

—Sirius. —Le cortó James antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza— Créeme, entiendo todo lo que estás diciendo y estoy totalmente consciente de que es una locura pero… Pero no puedo cambiarlo, es como es y ya, yo… La quiero. En serio la quiero.

Si alguna vez Sirius le había envidiado algo a James era esa facilidad que tenía para decir exactamente como se sentía, lo hacía parecer tan sencillo como decir la hora, no importaba lo ridículo que sonara o lo doloroso que fuera, él solo lo soltaba y ya.

Decidió que no seguiría tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, lo conocía demasiado y sabía que cualquier intento sería en vano. James era así, como todo el mundo en verdad, demasiado adicto al amor y al sufrimiento que este conllevaba.

Quizás eso solo lo hacía adorarla más, pensó Sirius, esa estupidez y necedad eternas de perseguir todo lo que hace daño.

— ¿Y entonces que harás ahora?

—No lo se… Pero no será como la última vez, ya verás. —Empezó a decir James, sonriendo otra vez— No voy a perderla de nuevo, esta vez haré las cosas bien, puedo sentirlo, Sirius, todo será genial. No estoy seguro de si ella siente exactamente lo mismo pero se que hay algo, se que podemos hacerlo.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo tan emocionado, contagiándose irremediablemente de su optimismo. Seguía pensando que era una mala idea, pero quizás era que él era demasiado cínico, quería creer que James tenía razón y que esa vez todo saldría bien. Últimamente había ido descubriendo que, a pesar de todo, Lily sí se preocupaba genuinamente por él, así que eso debía significar algo bueno.

—Bueno, Prongsy, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. —Le dijo, sonriendo con honestidad— Ojala todo salga bien y espero ansioso por el día en que pueda ser el padrino de tu boda.

— ¿Crees que lleguemos a eso? —Preguntó James, con los ojos casi brillando de la emoción.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y puso los ojos en blanco, había olvidado lo hilarante que era James estando enamorado.

—Todo es posible en la guerra y el amor. —Le respondió con dramatismo, levantándose de la mesa— Ahora si me disculpas, enamorado, iré a hablar con el mocoso, me cansé de ver tu cara.

—Porque la suya es _tan_ diferente. —Rió James.

Sirius le dio una palmada alentadora en la espalda y se alejó para subir al departamento, esperando que la emoción de James no terminara en decepción y sufrimiento. No estaba seguro de que su amigo pudiera soportar algo así.

Decidió dejar esas preocupaciones de lado por un momento, así que subió las escaleras y se plantó frente a la puerta de Harry con una enorme sonrisa, lo emocionaba que el chico estuviera de vuelta aunque fuera por unos pocos días, sabía que el chico siempre era diversión asegurada.

— ¡Mocoso! ¿Estás disponible? ¿Puedo pasar? —Le preguntó de manera fastidiosa, intencionalmente, a la vez que golpeaba la puerta repetidamente— ¡Igual voy a pasar así no estés disponible pero te aviso!

—Entra de una vez. —Respondió Harry, divertido y fastidiado a la vez.

Sirius soltó una risita antes de abrir la puerta. Se encontró con Harry sentándose en la cama, había estado acostado, y viéndolo con una expresión que reflejaba su fastidio.

—Aw, Bambi, no me veas así. —Le dijo fingiendo estar herido— Sabes que me extrañaste.

—Uy sí, no te imaginas cuanto. —Dijo Harry con ironía, tallándose un ojo con la mano— Desde ayer que no te veo, no se como lo he sobrevivido.

—Un día sin mi presencia es mucho tiempo, chico, entiendo tu sufrimiento.

—Aja… —Harry puso los ojos en blanco y bostezó— Iba a tomar una siesta, ¿Qué quieres?

—Harry, no seas aguafiestas, eres mi única fuente de diversión, no te puedes dormir. —Se quejó Sirius, verdaderamente decepcionado, y sentándose a su lado— Es temprano, ¿Qué tan cansado puedes estar?

—Mucho, no dormí casi nada anoche.

—Oh, entiendo… —Esbozó una sonrisita pícara y subió las cejas de manera sugerente, a pesar de saber que no se trataba de eso— ¿Te divertiste, no?

—Ah sí, no te imaginas cuanto. —Respondió el chico con ironía— Sobretodo al final. Muchas gracias, por cierto.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! —Se defendió, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Te dije que no necesitaba nada de esas cosas e igual las dejaste ahí. —Lo acusó Harry con una mirada severa— Mira todo lo que causaste, en serio necesitas empezar a escuchar.

—Oh, Bambi, lo siento tanto. —Le respondió Sirius, fingiendo un gran pesar— Que lamentable, sabía que pasar tres meses viendo clases con Remus te haría esto, ya hasta hablas como él…

—Cállate. —Rió Harry, sin poder seguir con su enojo— ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

—Baa, no seas exagerado, Harry, no fue para tanto. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— Al final ya te arreglaste con James, ¿es lo que importa o no?

—Sí, pero hubiera preferido no tener que pelear con él en primer lugar.

—Verás como un día me agradecerás que te haya dado esa charla y te arrepentirás de estar siendo tan molesto ahora.

—No esperes por ese día. —Resopló Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Un momento después, su mirada se iluminó como si acabara de recordar algo— Pero ya que lo mencionas, ahora eres tú quien me debe una charla a mí…

Sirius lo miró confundido pero después recordó la conversación que habían tenido al día anterior y de inmediato se tensó, quitó su sonrisa y cualquier rastro de diversión de su rostro.

—No, Harry, no. —Le dijo de inmediato— No vamos a hablar de eso, ahora no…

— ¡Pero dijiste que lo haríamos! —Se quejó Harry— ¡Lo prometiste! Implícitamente.

—Y ahora explícitamente te digo que no. —Bufó Sirius, nervioso— Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, chico, pero de eso no.

—Yo no quiero que hablemos de cualquier cosa. —Lo contradijo el chico— Quiero que hablemos de eso.

—En serio, Harry, ya hablé con James y básicamente me dijo todo lo que necesitaba oír, ahora…

— ¿Podrías solo escucharme? —Le pidió Harry, empezando a exasperarse— Yo escuché tu innecesaria charla, lo menos que puedes hacer es escuchar la mía.

Sirius gruñó y le dedicó una mirada suplicante pero Harry no desistió, se notaba que en serio quería hablar de eso y que no iba a desistir hasta que lo lograra. Así que por las malas y prefiriendo estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, decidió salir de eso.

—Está bien, mocoso insufrible. —Aceptó con una sonrisa fastidiada— Supongo que no me dejarás en paz de otra forma así que adelante, te escucho.

—Gracias. —Dijo Harry, satisfecho. Luego estuvo unos segundos en silencio con la mirada pensativa— Sirius… ¿De verdad estás pensándolo? Quiero decir, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar? Después de todo lo que…

—Sí, sí, ya se lo que me dirás. —Le cortó él con un suspiro— Después de todo lo que tú pasaste, se que debería haber aprendido una lección o algo pero… Pero la situación es diferente, Harry, todo es diferente.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido— Para mí es lo mismo. ¿En serio estás pensando en simplemente…? ¿No estar ahí?

—Harry, mira, se que desde tu punto de vista eso es algo horrible y si al final decido eso posiblemente tú y todos terminen odiándome pero te hablo en serio cuando te digo que la mejor decisión podría ser esa. ¿Chico, tú me conoces? ¿Crees que tengo idea de que hacer con un bebé?

—Y yo no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarme con un dragó pero lo hice de cualquier formas porque _tenía que._

—Eso… Es un buen punto, no es justo que saques esa carta pero es buen punto. —Aceptó Sirius a regañadientes— Sin embargo no cambia que las probabilidades de que ese niño esté mejor sin mí que conmigo sean…

—Nadie está mejor sin sus padres. —Le cortó Harry, con mucha seriedad.

—Eso lo dices porque no conociste a los míos. —Refutó Sirius con una sonrisa amarga— Eso sí es peor.

—Sirius, el poder odiar a tus padres ya es un privilegio. —Insistió Harry— Al menos deja que el niño decida si sirves o no, no decidas por él.

—Harry, créeme cuando te diga que yo hubiera preferido un millón de veces crecer solo que con mis padres. Y no me molestaría que ellos hubieran tomado esa decisión por mí.

Harry abrió la boca para responder pero después la volvió a cerrar, desvío la mirada y entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica y después de un momento asintió a la nada, parecía que había estado hablando consigo mismo, antes de volver a mirar a Sirius.

—Voy a mostrarte algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius miró confundido como una vez dicho eso, Harry se levantaba de la cama para ir y arrodillarse junto a un baúl que él recordaba de la vez que lo habían acompañado a comprar cosas para su habitación. Lo observó mientras revolvía buscando algo.

—Espero no haberlo dejado donde Lily, estoy casi seguro de que… ¡Aja! Aquí está.

Cuando volvió a ponerse de pie traía una pequeña caja de madera entre las manos.

—Aww, Bambi, me trajiste un regalo. —Le dijo en broma, ocultando su curiosidad— No debiste molestarte.

Harry lo ignoró y se sentó de nuevo a su lado para abrir la cajita que, Sirius notó, estaba llena de cartas y baratijas. Seguía sintiéndose perdido cuando el chico sacó un pequeño reloj de bolsillo.

—Esto es lo que quería mostrarte. —Le dijo, entregándoselo— Mi primer regalo de navidad.

Sirius no pudo disimular su mirada de asombro ante eso, al mismo tiempo una desagradable sensación se extendía por su cuerpo. Aquel reloj era viejo, estaba oxidado y tenía el vidrio roto, ni siquiera funcionaba. Odiaba pensar que ese había sido el primer regalo de Harry.

—Una vez viví con una familia en Bristol, fueron… Horribles, como todos. —Admitió Harry con una mueca de disgusto— No estuve ahí mucho tiempo pero pasé una navidad con ellos y el padre me regaló esto, estaba limpiando y lo encontró, no se por que pero prefirió dármelo antes que echarlo a la basura así que yo… Lo conservé, lo cargaba conmigo todo el tiempo.

— ¿Al menos servía? —Preguntó Sirius, al no encontrar nada mejor que decir.

—Cuando me lo dio sí. Unas semanas después me arrojó contra una pared y por eso se rompió. —Le explicó Harry, como si cualquier cosa— Me corté la pierna con uno de los vidrios, pero ese no es el punto.

Sirius apretó la mandíbula y estuvo casi seguro de que las pupilas se le dilataron al escucharlo decir eso. Tuvo que hacer uso de mucho autocontrol para dominar la rabia que se le esparció por el pecho y que desde hacía mucho le pedía que buscara a todas las familias adoptivas que Harry había tenido.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por que mierda conservas esta cosa? —Aunque trató, no logró disimular el odio en su voz.

— ¿Tú por qué conservas el libro de tu madre? —Le preguntó Harry, aunque lo veía como si ya supiera la respuesta— El de sueños que me diste.

Esa pregunta lo agarró con la guardia baja y lo miró perplejo y confundido.

—Porque… Porque es un libro muy interesante, que tiene cosas que me gustan.

— ¿Y por que no le arrancas la página que dice su nombre? O lo borras o algo. —Sirius no respondió y Harry asintió con entendimiento— Fue un regalo, ¿cierto?

Sirius suspiró resignado y asintió, la incomodidad y el asco que sentía cada vez que tenía que hablar de su familia empezando a hacerse camino dentro de él.

— ¿Tienes un punto al que llegar?

—Mi punto es que… Yo te entiendo. Se que conservas ese libro por la misma razón que yo conservo el reloj. —Le explicó Harry con un encogimiento de hombros— Porque tener algo, lo que sea, es mejor que no tener nada, ¿Cierto?

Suspiró y le desvío la mirada para admirar el reloj que tenía entre las manos, recordando la vez que su madre le había regalado el libro, había sido antes de Hogwarts, antes de que perdiera todas sus esperanzas en él y antes de que él la odiara lo suficiente como para quemar cualquier cosa que le recordara a ella… Muchas veces había pensado en deshacerse también de ese libro o, como había dicho Harry, arrancarle la primera página pero nunca fue capaz de hacerlo, ahora con la explicación del chico creía haber resuelto el misterio.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa amarga, empezando a entender a donde quería llegar Harry.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ese bebé estaría mejor conmigo como padre que sin uno? ¿Incluso si soy el peor padre que ha puesto un pie en la tierra?

— ¿De verdad? Acabo de decirte que un sujeto me arrojó a una pared con tanta fuerza que me corte la pierna con un reloj de bolsillo. —Le recordó Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Sirius, he vivido con más padres adoptivos de los que puedo recordar y créeme que hubiera preferido crecer contigo que con cualquiera de ellos.

Sirius le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al escucharlo decir eso.

Honestamente, aun no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero por primera vez desde que se había enterado no se sentía tan renuente a la idea de intentarlo. De algún modo Harry acababa de decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar, Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que era un talento que había heredado de Lily.

— ¿Vas a pensarlo? —Le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Lo haré. —Le prometió Sirius con honestidad— James y tú no me dejarán en paz de lo contrario.

Harry rió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros, con una expresión inocente que no engañó a nadie.

Entonces, el momento fue interrumpido por un par de golpes contra la ventana. Ambos voltearon y pudieron ver a una lechuza gris, que Sirius no reconoció, intentando entrar con un sobre atado a la pata.

— ¿Sabes de quien es?

El chico negó con la cabeza a la vez que se levantaba de su cama y caminaba hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar al ave, a quien Hedwig le hizo soniditos de desagrado apenas entró.

—Tienes una amiguita bastante posesiva aquí, ¿no? —Bromeó Sirius, viendo a Hedwig intentando apartar su agua de la intrusa— Oye, Bambi que…

Pero dejó de hablar en el momento que volvió a posar su mirada en Harry y se dio cuenta que había abierto el sobre y se encontraba leyendo el pergamino que este contenía, con una expresión perpleja.

—Hey, Harry, ¿todo bien? —Le preguntó, alarmado— ¿Qué dice?

—Es… Es… —El chico parecía haber perdido las palabras y cuando Sirius empezaba a preocuparse y a pensar que tendría que quitarle el pergamino de las manos, lo volvió a guardar, tragó saliva y se volvió hacia él— ¿Puedes dejarme solo?

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó Sirius sin entender— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué te enviaron?

—Es… Te diré más tarde, ¿sí? Ahora necesito…

Por más que lo intentó no pudo descifrar la expresión del chico, era como una mezcla de sorpresa, temor e incredulidad, una parte de él ya estaba preocupado y quería quedarse y obligarlo a decirle que le pasaba… Pero otra, también se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería estar solo.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, lo está. Bueno, eso creo. —Dudó Harry, con la mirada puesta en el sobre de nuevo cerrado— Más tarde te digo, lo prometo.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Sirius a regañadientes, levantándose de la cama— Estaré afuera si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Harry no le respondió, se quedó mirando aquel sobre como si fuera lo más preciado e importante que hubiera tenido en las manos.

Y Sirius no supo por que, pero algo le decía que estaba bastante cerca.

* * *

Lily subió una ceja cuando un momento después de haber tocado el timbre nadie le abrió, en su lugar le pasaron una llave por la rendija de la puerta.

En ese punto de su vida se sentía tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas por parte de las dos mentes que vivían ahí que no se detuvo analizar que podía significar eso, solo se inclinó para recoger la llave del piso y poder abrir.

— ¡Bien, pelirroja, felicidades! —Aplaudía Sirius, cuando Lily entró— ¡Lo lograste, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

— ¿Y que logré si se puede saber? —Preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar su diversión mientras cerraba la puerta— ¿Pasar tantos años contigo sin asesinarte?

—No, abrir con tu propia llave. —Le explicó él, fingiendo que se limpiaba una lágrima— Ya no tendré que levantarme a abrirte todos los días de la semana, nunca pensé que este momento llegaría.

— ¿Ah? —Lo cuestionó Lily con una risa incrédula— ¿Esta es mi llave?

—Sip, te la conseguí hoy. —Le respondió Sirius con una enorme sonrisa— Eso de recibirte cada vez que vienes empezaba a volverse aburrido.

—Aww, Sirius, eso es muy tierno. —Le dijo ella, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa sincera— Gracias.

—Ya, ya, no te emociones. —Bufó de manera cortante— Todo sea para no tener que abandonar mi comodidad.

A pesar de su cambio Lily rió por lo bajo y le sonrió con cariño. Era extraño, pero tener su propia llave la hacía, de alguna manera, sentir que estaba más integrada, más parte de esa familia.

—Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprende que no vinieras más temprano, pensé que estarías aquí molestando a mi pobre ahijado antes de que llegara.

—Tranquilo, mientras está aquí te cedo todos los derechos de molestarlo. —Respondió divertida, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Y estuve ocupada todo el día, tenía trabajo y al salir fui a comer con Adam…

— ¿Qué? —La interrumpió Sirius, de golpe, viéndola con el ceño fruncido— ¿Adam que? ¿Tu ex?

Lily parpadeó varias veces, viéndolo confundida y sorprendida por su arrebato. Le había preguntado casi como si le estuviera reclamando algo.

—Sí… Ese Adam. —Respondió con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me preguntas así?

— ¿Por qué fuiste a comer con él? Si ya terminaron.

Lily subió una ceja y le dedicó una mirada hostil, no le gustaba para nada el tono que estaba usando. No hubiera tenido ningún problema en contarle si no estuviera siendo tan… Sirius.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia pero habíamos quedado en que iríamos a comer y eso hicimos.

—No vas a volver con él, ¿o sí?

—De nuevo, no es de tu incumbencia. —Chasqueó con la lengua, sabiendo que si no le respondía se pondría intenso— Pero no, no voy a volver con él.

La verdad era que en ningún momento de la comida ese tema había salido a relucir. Habían hablado más que todo acerca de cómo les estaba yendo, lo que estaban haciendo, aparentemente a él le había salido un viaje en el extranjero para principios de año, no le había dicho a donde iría, pero había sonado muy emocionado al respecto. Ella básicamente había hablado de Harry, de cómo había ido su primer baile, por supuesto obviando como había sido el desenlace.

También le había contado los planes que tenía para esas vacaciones navideñas e irremediablemente el ambiente había decaído un poco, hasta hacía prácticamente nada esas serían sus primeras navidades comprometidos. Era imposible no sentirse nostálgico por eso.

Pero en general todo había ido bien, se había sentido como cuando se habían conocido hacía casi cinco años en aquel partido de Quidditch, habían empezado como amigos y a Lily le gustaba pensar que poco a poco podrían volver a eso. Adam era una excelente persona que merecía todo lo bueno en el mundo… No sabía si ella merecía tenerlo en su vida pero le gustaba pensar que sí.

—Oh, está bien entonces. —Le dijo Sirius, sonriendo nuevamente— Así me gusta, Lily.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ibas a invitarme a salir? —Le preguntó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me gusta pensar que estás disponible para que eventualmente lo nuestro ocurra, sí. —Bromeó él, encogiéndose de hombros— Solo tienes que avisarme.

—No creo llegar a estar lo suficientemente disponible como para algo así. —Dijo Lily, aguantando la risa— Pero gracias por la propuesta.

—Vamos, pelirroja, no me rechaces tan rápido. Piénsalo, mi cabello, nuestros ojos, tendríamos hijos hermosos.

Lily se dio cuenta como se arrepentía de inmediato de haber soltado eso último, ella por su parte se lo agradecía porque le trajo a la mente una conversación que hacía muchísimo tiempo que quería tener con él. Pudo adivinar que él hubiera preferido que no lo sacara a colación pero no le importaba.

—Por cierto…

—Lily, tú también no. —La calló, de manera casi suplicante— No quiero que hablemos de eso.

—Pues si tú me preguntaste sobre mi comida con Adam yo tengo derecho a preguntar sobre tu bebé con mi mejor amiga. —Eso lo hizo crisparse un poco pero Lily lo ignoró— Sirius, yo…

—Lily, por favor, ya se lo que vas a decirme, ¿de acuerdo? Todos me han dicho lo mismo, no necesito escucharlo de nuevo.

—Yo no voy a decirte lo que te han dicho todos. —Negó la pelirroja— Solo escúchame…

—No, tú vas a decirme que no sea como James y bla, bla…

—No, voy a decirte que no seas como yo.

Eso lo hizo, milagrosamente, cerrar la boca y mirarla confundida. Sabiendo que no era muy fácil hacer callar a Sirius lo suficiente como para escuchar, se apresuró a explicarse.

—Escucha, se que todos piensan que esto es como una copia de lo que pasó entre James y yo, y ciertamente tiene sus obvias similitudes pero también tiene diferencias. —Le explicó Lily con un suspiro— No eres James, él no lo sabía. Pero tú lo sabes, tu decisión es si quedarte en su vida o no… Estás en la misma situación en la que yo estaba.

—Bueno, tanto como _la misma_ no creo, rojita, tú tenías la panza y las hormonas.

—Lo que intento decir… —Siguió diciendo, ignorándolo descaradamente— Es que yo comprendo, entiendo todo lo que te pasa por la mente en este momento. Se que piensas que estará mejor sin ti, eso pensaba yo porque Merlín, ¿Qué podía ser peor que tenerme a mí como madre?

— ¿Tener a _mi_ madre? —Le preguntó él con una sonrisa que no tenía ni una pizca de diversión.

—Y también entiendo eso. —Asintió Lily— Se que lo que te da miedo es ser como ellos, repetir sus errores, yo también estuve ahí, Sirius, lo comprendo…

—Por favor, Lily. —Le cortó, de repente enfadado— No compares a tu inocente madre muggle con…

— ¿Inocente? Sirius, la mujer que conociste en casa de los padres de James era una ternura comparada con la que madre que yo conozco. —Dejó salir una risita amarga— Esa definitivamente no es la que estuvo a punto de echarme de la casa cuando quedé embarazada.

A pesar de que su madre nunca había usado esas palabras ni implicado eso, Lily sabía que de no haber sido porque pasó todo su embarazo en la escuela la habría echado, de ahí que luego de la graduación se mudara casi de inmediato.

—Literalmente me dijo que no iba a contar con ella para nada y yo no quería ser así, no quería ser ese tipo de madre y estaba segurísima de que lo sería… Pero mírame, ¿tú crees que yo podría hacerle algo así a Harry?

—Creo que primero te arrancarías las pestañas una por una. —Bromeó él con una sonrisita. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza— Pero es diferente, Lily, yo no soy tú…

—Y tampoco eres ellos. Yo se que no soy mi madre, gracias a Merlín. —Tuvo un escalofrío que hizo reír a Sirius y ella le sonrió divertida— No te mentiré, habrá veces que te encontrarás haciendo cosas que ellos hacían y vas a odiarte por eso. —Era increíble cuanta sinceridad había en esa simple frase— Pero te darás cuenta y lo corregirás porque, te repito, no eres como ellos. Vamos, yo me tardé…

—Sí, sí, catorce años te tardaste en darte cuenta de tu error y ahora no puedes repararlo aunque quieras, lo se, ya James me dio esa parte del discurso. —Le cortó con una pequeña sonrisa fastidiada— En serio, tú y Harry deberían montar un negocio de consejos, no incluyan a Prongs, es malísimo en eso.

—No lo haré. —Rió Lily, entornando los ojos— Solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso hago, eso hago. —Calló por un momento y se acaró la garganta antes de bajar la mirada a sus pies— Lily, y… ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?

No pudo evitar conmoverse al ver la genuina preocupación en sus ojos al hacer esa pregunta.

—Ella está… Asustada, aunque no lo demuestre. Y muy confundida por todo. —Respondió con honestidad— ¿Por qué no vas a verla? Aunque sea para que sepa que te importa.

— ¿Y me patee por aparecerme sin una respuesta? No gracias.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces. —Respondió ella exasperada.

—Era lo que tenía en mente pero gracias por darme permiso. —Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona antes de guiñarle el ojo.

Lily suspiró cansada y decidida a que no seguiría tratando con él, solo le quedaba esperar que le hiciera caso y sí pensara en lo que le había dicho.

Entonces el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los distrajo, se volvieron para ver y Lily no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro cuando reconoció a James saliendo de su habitación, revolviéndose el cabello y bostezando, luego se ajustó los lentes y cuando reparó en su presencia le sonrió de vuelta, una de esas sonrisas enormes y brillantes que a veces no podía creer que le dedicara a ella.

— ¡Lily, hola! —La saludó, caminando hacia ella mientras se tallaba un ojo con una mano— No te escuché llegar, estaba tomando una siesta.

— ¿Qué clase de adulto toma siestas un día de semana? —Preguntó ella divertida y secretamente encantada por lo tierno que lucía recién levantado.

—Uno que se tuvo que despertar temprano para ir a buscar a nuestro mocoso. —Respondió él, aun sonriendo y estirándose— El cual por cierto no ha salido de su habitación en toda la tarde…

—Bueno, creo que es más que obvio que sobro aquí. —Intervino Sirius dedicándoles sonrisas sugerentes a ambos— Así que si me disculpan iré a ser ignorado en mi habitación, nos vemos.

— ¡Piensa en lo que te dije! —Le gritó Lily, mientras se alejaba— ¡No vayas a ignorarme!

Sirius levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación antes de encerrarse en su habitación. A pesar de que no podía verlo Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina y le puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó James, divertido.

—Cosas sobre la situación con Mar, ya te imaginarás. —Se limitó a decir ella, no queriendo entrar en detalles deprimentes— ¿Y por que Harry no ha querido salir de su habitación? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Hablaron?

—Tranquila, debe estar durmiendo, lucía cansado cuando lo recogí. Y sí, todo está perfecto. Ya hablamos y estamos bien de nuevo. —Si acaso era posible, la sonrisa de James se ensanchó más al decir eso— Incluso me dijo que no era tan malo ser como yo.

Lily sintió como el corazón se le derretía de ternura al ver lo feliz que James lucía por eso, ella ya lo sabía pero era agradable saber que ahora él lo aceptaba.

—Me alegra mucho que se hayan arreglado. —No pudo evitar imitar la enorme sonrisa de él— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse.

—Sí, lo dijiste. Gracias por eso, por cierto. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, luciendo algo tímido de repente— En serio me ayudaste mucho ayer, creo que me habría vuelto loco yo solo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, para eso estoy aquí. —Le aseguró Lily, repitiendo las palabras que él le había dicho una vez— Y me gustó mucho que habláramos anoche… Fue una buena charla.

—A mí también, Lily. —James seguía sonriéndole cuando dijo eso, haciéndola perderse un poco en sus palabras— Fue genial.

Había algo en su forma de verla que la hizo sonrojarse, de repente se sentía tímida y su estómago se sentía familiarmente extraño.

En serio estaba feliz de haber tenido esa conversación con James, había ido mejor a como había esperado cuando se había aparecido frente a su cabaña, casi temblando del miedo de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Pero James la había sorprendido, como últimamente hacía mucho, se había portado muy bien con ella, mejor de lo que merecía incluso.

Recordar todas las cosas que se habían dicho la hacía sentirse un poco mareada, estaba segura de que no habría soltado tantas verdades sin la influencia de las cervezas pero no le importaba, todo eso solo la había llevado a ver a James totalmente diferente, como si tuviera unos ojos nuevos… Y no podía negar que le encantara.

—En fin, será mejor que lo llame para que venga a saludar. —Le dijo James, sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¡Harry, Lily ya llegó, ven acá!

— ¡Enseguida salgo! —Escucharon responder a su hijo.

—Pensé que estaba dormido, se escucha bastante despierto. —Señaló Lily, extrañada.

—Tal vez quería estar solo. Adolescentes. —Se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio— Dime, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer?

El día anterior no le había dicho a James que iría a comer con Adam había sido porque no quería decir nada hasta ver como salía todo. Pero luego de que saliera eso y como las cosas habían ido bien sí quería decírselo.

—Sí, en verdad sí, fui a comer con Adam.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, perplejo y Lily, notó, decepcionado— ¿Con…? ¿Con Adam? ¿Por qué?

—Eh… Porque sí, le había prometido que lo haríamos. —Respondió ella, repentinamente nerviosa, mal interpretando su decepción— Disculpa, se que debí acompañarte a buscar a Harry pero ya no volveré al periódico hasta después de año nuevo y no sabía cuando…

—No, no, no me molesta haber ido solo, Lily, de verdad. —Se apresuró a asegurarle— Solo que… —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello— ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Estuvo… Bien, creo. —De repente se sentía cohibida— Estuvo bastante bien.

James se le quedó mirando a los ojos y Lily como queriendo sacarle más información pero no sabiendo como hacerlo, entonces ella siguió hablando.

—Creo que quedamos bien. —Luego sintió la necesidad de asegurarle algo— Como amigos.

— ¿Amigos? —Preguntó James de golpe— O sea que ustedes no…

— ¡Oh no, nada de eso! Ya te lo dije, no creo que sea posible que volvamos a eso. Pero necesitaba hablar con él.

—Ah, entiendo. —Dijo él con entendimiento, entonces su sonrisa volvió a crecer— Pues me alegra, Lily, que bueno que te sientas mejor con respecto a eso.

—Sí, me alegra haber cerrado esa etapa.

Y le alegraba habérselo contado, no sabía por que pero de repente sentía unas inmensas ganas de contarle a James todo lo que le pasaba.

Como unos minutos atrás, se escuchó una de las puertas de la habitación abriéndose y esta vez fue Harry quien apareció.

—Hola, Lily. —La saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, tesoro. —Le respondió ella, sonriéndole devuelta— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?

—Bien, bien… —Murmuró él— Todo bien.

De inmediato notó que algo no estaba bien, ya sabía que Harry no iba a hacer una fiesta porque ella había llegado, después de todo se habían visto hacía solo veinticuatro horas, pero igual lucía extraño. Estaba cabizbajo y tenía una expresión preocupada y pensativa.

—Hey, niño, ¿todo bien? —Le preguntó James, notando lo mismo que ella, ajustándose los lentes para verlo mejor— ¿Qué traes ahí?

Al escuchar a James preguntar eso fue cuando Lily se dio cuenta del pergamino que Harry traía en la mano, lo cual solo le provocó más extrañaza.

—Esto es… Em… —Dudó el chico, antes de suspirar y subir la mirada para verlos, tímidamente— ¿Podemos sentarnos? Por favor.

Una alarma se prendió en el cerebro de Lily y de inmediato se sintió asustada. Vio como James se tensaba junto a ella, obviamente sintiéndose igual.

—Seguro. —Fue él quien pudo responder— Vamos.

Lily lo siguió y los tres caminaron hacia los sofás, James y Lily se sentaron en el más grande y Harry se sentó en el brazo de uno que tenían justo enfrente, luciendo notablemente incómodo e inquieto.

—Bien, ya nos sentamos. —Empezó a decir ella, tratando de sonreír con normalidad y no dejarle saber su preocupación— ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry tomó una mirada de aire antes clavar sus ojos simultáneamente en los de sus padres, cuando se encontró con los de ella Lily pudo reconocer muy claramente el temor que estaba sintiendo su hijo y eso la perturbó más.

—Hoy me llegó esto, lo mandaron del Ministerio. —Les explicó Harry, detenidamente. Tragó saliva— Es de servicios sociales.

Lily sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago y el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al escucharlo decir eso. De manera casi automática su mano buscó la de James que le devolvió el apretón.

— ¿Y que dicen, Harry? —Preguntó James, por suerte porque ella no se sentía capaz de hablar — ¿Qué quieren?

El chico no respondió de inmediato y entonces Lily empezó a suponer lo peor. Que había un problema o una queja, que habían hecho algo malo o había algo que no habían hecho, desde luego que se habían enterado de lo del Torneo, ¿y si ese era su problema? ¿Si eso ponía en duda sus habilidades como padres? Eso no había sido culpa de ninguno de ellos desde luego pero no sabía que esperar. El miedo de que alejaran a Harry nuevamente de ellos la tenía pensando cualquier cosa.

Pero entonces, él deshizo todas esas hipótesis.

—Es una aprobación.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Lily, confundida— ¿Cómo que una…?

—Ellos… Los aprobaron, como mis padres legalmente. —Siguió diciéndoles Harry— Dicen que cumplen con los requisitos y como no ha habido ninguna queja pues… Ya la custodia puede ser permanente.

A pesar de que Lily sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo al escucharlo decir eso, no supo que más debía sentir. Quería estar feliz, era lo más que quería, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos porque esa era la noticia más maravillosa que le habían dado en toda su vida... Pero Harry lucía tan asustado que la confundía, casi pensaba que estaba mal interpretando sus palabras.

— ¿Y que ocurre? —El primero en dejar salir sus dudas fue James— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú no quieres eso?

Lily sintió que la sangre de las venas se le congelaba ante esa posibilidad.

—Porque está bien si no quieres. —Se apresuró a aclararle James— Si quieres esperar está bien, no tenemos ningún problema, ¿verdad, Lily?

—No… No, claro que no hay problema, Harry. —Alcanzó a decir, sin que se le quebrara la voz— Podemos esperar el tiempo que tú quieras.

—Sí, niño, solo dinos y nosotros…

—Yo… Yo no quiero esperar.

Su nueva hipótesis había empezado a ser que Harry tal vez no quería que les dieran la custodia, pero entonces esa también se rompió al escucharlo dar esa respuesta. Lily se sentía totalmente perdida y vio de reojo que James estaba igual de confundido que ella.

—Es que, yo pensé que… —Harry tragó saliva y bajó la mirada— Que quizás ustedes sí querrían eso.

— ¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Lily, como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, bueno, después de la audiencia ya no hay marcha atrás y yo… Se que es algo muy grande y si aun no quieren firmar está bien, podemos escribirles y pedirles un aplazamiento, que nos den más tiempo.

A Lily se le encogió el corazón cuando entendió todo.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de esos cinco meses juntos, Harry aun tenía miedo que ellos fueran a abandonarlo, de que no lo quisieran más. Nuevamente se sintió culpable pero no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura, ¿Qué a caso nunca iba a entender que él se había convertido en el principio y el final de sus mundos?

—Pero claro que queremos, niño. —Le dijo James con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Cómo puedes creer que no?

— ¿En serio? —Le preguntó Harry, nervioso— ¿Están seguros? Porque no tienen que estarlo sino…

—Estamos seguros. —Le aseguró Lily, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz, a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia él.

—Pero…

—Shh, aquí no hay ningún pero. —Lo calló con suavidad abrazándolo— Te amamos, Harry.

Sabía que estaba hablando en nombre de James y que posiblemente no debía pero era ridículo preguntarse a esas alturas si él también se sentía así.

Sintió a Harry relajarse aliviado entre sus brazos y eso la hizo apretarlo con más fuerza, como queriendo dejarle claro lo sinceras que eran sus palabras. Entonces él la abrazo de vuelta haciéndola sonreír.

—Y yo a ustedes. —Lo escuchó responder— A los dos.

Soltó una risita y tomó aire para controlar las lágrimas de felicidad que querían abandonar sus ojos.

Entonces liberó a Harry de uno de sus brazos pero solo para extenderlo hacia atrás, hacia James, quien de inmediato y le tomó la mano; después Lily lo jaló hacia ellos y él, entendiendo la señal, se puso de pie y los envolvió a ambos en un inmenso y cálido abrazo.

Lily lo sintió darle un dulce beso en el cabello y su sonrisa se ensanchó incluso más.

Entonces entendió que esa felicidad que siempre había deseado pero que por años pensó que nunca podría alcanzar por fin había llegado, y estaba ahí, justo ahí… Entre ellos, abrazada a ellos.

* * *

El embarazo la tenía paranoica.

Lo sabía, tenía que ser eso, era la única explicación que podía encontrar a todos esos infundados pensamientos y sensaciones que estaba experimentando. No era real, nada de lo que se estaba imaginando era real y ella lo sabía, no podía serlo.

Y sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la mente el terrible y escalofriante presentimiento de que alguien la estaba observando.

Mar sacudió la cabeza, intentando desechar ese pensamiento y siguió preparando su cena. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, comer en paz y olvidarse de tonterías, nadie la estaba observando, no había nadie espiando por su ventana y todas esas preocupaciones eran solo producto de su ridícula imaginación.

Se había estado sintiendo así todo el día, en la mañana mientras iba a la oficina se había volteado infinidad de veces para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía y desde que había llegado a casa tenía una muy incomoda sensación, como una presión desde la ventana, que la hacía creer que alguien estaba parado justo al otro lado de la acera, espiando todos sus movimientos. Se departamento quedaba en un piso inferior así que verla no había representado ningún inconveniente.

Pero era una estupidez, solo estaba inventándose cosas, no había nadie vigilándola, no corría ningún peligro. Estaba sola, totalmente sola… Al menos tan sola como se podía estar en su caso.

De repente, como entendiendo que necesitaba distraerse, sintió un vacío en el estómago a la vez que éste rugía con fuerza, recordándole cuanta hambre tenía. Jadeó sorprendida y se llevó una mano al vientre como queriendo callarlo, aun podía asombrarla los sonidos inesperados que su estómago hambriento podía provocar.

—Ya te entendí, yo también tengo hambre. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada puesta sobre su vientre que ya empezaba a abultarse— Merlín, que impaciente…

Se había prometido a sí misma que si en serio tenía que hablarle, no lo haría con esa ridícula voz aguda que siempre escuchaba en el resto de las madres, ella lo respetaba, pero iba a hablarle como a una persona normal.

Estaba consciente de que de cualquier forma debía sonar como una demente pero en su defensa, solo hacía eso cuando estaba sola.

—Ya me tienes comiendo estas cosas extrañas, lo menos que puedes hacer es esperar…

Siempre había escuchado sobre los antojos que da el embarazo y la verdad era que nunca los había creído, pensaba que solo eran exageraciones de las madres, ¿Qué tantas ganas podías tener de comer algo asqueroso como para de hecho hacerlo? En su opinión, resistirse no podía ser tan difícil.

Pero la vida estaba enseñándole a no opinar sobre algo que no había vivido. Ahora sabía lo casi imposible que era no comer lo que su cuerpo le pedía, de otra forma no se encontraría en ese momento untándole chocolate a una tostada a la que luego iba a ponerle… Una rebanada de jamón.

No tenía idea de que debía significar eso o si de hecho podía comerlo, trataba de no pensar mucho porque si lo hacía definitivamente iba a arrepentirse de estar tragándose algo así.

Seguía deambulando entre esos triviales pensamientos cuando sintió un pequeño y casi imperceptible roce en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que en cualquier otro momento habría pasado por alto pero esa vez mandó su corazón como cien pulsaciones por encima de lo normal y la hizo voltearse bruscamente con la varita en la mano.

Con la respiración acelerada y la mano temblorosa, recorrió la cocina completa con la mirada, buscando la razón de su sobresalto, esperándose lo peor, para darse cuenta… De que había sido una mariposa. Una pequeña e inofensiva mariposa que ahora la miraba de manera casi burlona desde la puerta del refrigerador.

Mar soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio antes de gruñir y dedicarle una mirada asesina al animalito que acababa de darle un susto de muerte. Esperó que su corazón volviera a latir a una velocidad normal y bajó la varita para volver a guardarla en el bolsillo de su bata de dormir.

Aprovechó que estaba sola y se permitió sonrojarse, agradecida de que la cocina no tuviera ventanas por la cual se pudiera ver el susto que su paranoia le había causado.

Porque ella insistía, tenía que ser solo paranoia, sus miedos no estaban justificados, no podían estarlo… Pero a pesar de saber eso, no había logrado estar tranquila en todo el día, no se quitaba esa sensación de pavor del cuerpo y si algo odiaba con todo su ser era sentirse así. Observada. Acorralada.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para sentirse mejor, para sentirse segura, era tan fácil, solo tenía que ir y cerrar la cortina de la ventana del salón y poner los hechizos de protección que la gente del Ministerio le había sugerido y que le había prometido a Lily que usaría. Hizo una mueca, si la pelirroja se enteraba de que no lo había hecho la iba a matar… Sirius la iba a matar.

Ella los entendía, sabía que se preocupaban pero ellos también tenían que entenderla. Debían entender lo que significaba para Marlene ponerle protección a su departamento, era como encerrarse, como volver a sentir que tenía que esconderse y tener miedo, como que todo lo que habían dejado trece años atrás volvía y no quería eso, ya no había nada de que ocultarse. No quería sentir que había vuelto a perder el control de su vida, poner esos hechizos era como decirle a Bellatrix que sí le temía, que estaba asustada y eso no era cierto, ella no le temía… Ya no había nada que pudiera quitarle.

El lugar había quedado en un silencio tan absoluto que el sonido del timbre de la entrada la hizo pegar un pequeño brinco, maldijo por lo bajo ante eso y se hizo jurarse que se iba a calmar. Le extrañó que hubiera alguien tocando a esa hora pero se tranquilizó pensando que si ella quería matarla solo se aparecería a mitad de la sala, no tocaría el timbre.

Atravesó el salón, tratando de que no se le pusieran los pelos de punta cuando pasó junto a la ventana, y fue hasta la puerta para espiar por la mirilla. Su corazón se lanzó en caída libre hasta su estómago cuando vio quien era y cuando empezó en las mil posibilidades que podía haberlo hecho ir hasta allá.

Se alejó de la puerta, ignorando como tocaba de nuevo impacientemente, se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de varita cerró las cortinas. No lo había hecho antes porque si ella de hecho estaba afuera observando no le iba a dar el gusto de verla escondiendo… Pero si él entraba la cosa cambiaba, no iba a dejar que lo viera ahí, su orgullo no era tan grande como para ponerlo en peligro.

Se arregló un poco el cabello, consciente de que igual no debía tener un aspecto muy bonito, y tomó una bocanada estabilizadora de aire antes de abrir.

No pudo evitar maldecirlo un poco al verlo y notar que, como siempre, lucía genial cuando ella estaba hecha un desastre, le agradecía a los años juntos el haber perdido la vergüenza delante de él.

—Hola. —Lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, sin ocultar su extrañeza— No… No sabía que ibas a venir…

—Eso es obvio, no te avisé. —Respondió él, de manera burlona.

—Pues debiste. —Bufó ella, fastidiada por su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes a alguien aquí metido? —Le preguntó, demasiado pagado de si mismo al saber la respuesta.

—Tal vez. —Mar puso los ojos en blanco— Entra y cállate.

Sirius rió por lo bajo y le hizo caso, por suerte no se dio cuenta de cómo Mar casi lo empujó para poder cerrar la puerta y de las tres vueltas que le echó a la cerradura.

Estuvo a punto de señalar el milagro que suponía que por fin le había hecho caso y había entrado por la puerta pero a último momento recordó que Sirius debía suponer que la casa estaba protegida y que aparecerse era imposible. No tenía planeado sacarlo de su error.

— Entonces… —Empezó a decir él, de repente sin lucir tan seguro— ¿Cómo estás?

Mar no pudo contener la sonrisa divertida que se apoderó de su rostro. Ver a Sirius nervioso ante una situación no era algo que le gustara, siempre era señal de que algo iba mal, de que el mundo no estaba siguiendo su curso… Verlo nervioso por culpa de ella, sin embargo, solía resultar divertidísimo.

— ¿Así estamos ahora? —Le preguntó sin querer perder la oportunidad de picarlo— ¿Haciendo charla insignificante?

—Jódete, Marlene. —Le espetó fastidiado.

De repente ella vio como sus ojos empezaban a detallarla pero se detenían a mitad de camino, justo sobre su vientre de quince semanas. No pasó por alto como él se tensaba, haciéndola cerrarse la bata de manera instintiva.

—Yo estaba… —Mar se aclaró la garganta para desviar su atención— Iba a comer, acompáñame.

Sirius asintió y la siguió en silencio hasta la cocina. Una vez ahí, Mar recordó el hambre que tenía y prácticamente corrió hacia la pequeña mesa donde había dejado su sándwich, termino rápidamente de prepararlo y le dio un mordisco que la hizo sentir en la gloria.

— ¿Qué demonios estás comiendo? —Le preguntó Sirius, extrañado.

—Un sándwich. —Respondió ella, como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle otro bocado.

— Un sándwich, _¿con que?_

—Pues con chocolate… Y jamón. —Lo último lo susurro pero él igual la escucho.

—Argh, ¿es enserio? ¡Mar, eso es asqueroso hasta para mí! —Exclamó con una mueca de asco— ¿Y puedes comer eso?

—Pues si no puedo ya es muy tarde. ¡Y déjame en paz! Hay mujeres que les da por comer tierra. —Trató de defenderse, pero en verdad estaba disfrutando demasiado su comida como para que le importara su opinión— Y no es mi culpa, es suya.

—Que niño más extraño. —Bufó.

—Bueno, si te quedaba alguna duda de que fuera tuyo… —Bromeó ella.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada significativa pero ella no pasó por alto que lo había divertido un poco el comentario.

Terminó su sándwich en un confortable silencio solo interrumpido por las miradas de asco que él le lanzaba pero que ella ignoraba olímpicamente. Colocó el plato en el lavabo y volvió a verlo, decidiendo que era hora de hacer la pregunta que le había estado rondando la mente desde que había llegado.

—Entonces… —Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos— ¿Ya lo pensaste?

Él también suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, a pesar de traer su actitud de tranquilidad Mar sabía que estaba igual de nervioso que ella.

—Sí, lo pensé. —Le respondió con lentitud— Pero… Aun no decido.

A pesar de todo, su respuesta la hizo sentir aliviada. Era cierto que la duda la estaba consumiendo un poco más cada día, pero prefería que lo pensara bien antes de decidir, eso impediría que fuera a arrepentirse a mitad de camino. Además, eso era mejor que un simple _no._

—Solo quería venir a saludar. —Se explicó— Hacía tiempo que no te veía… ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Mejor de hecho… Em, las nauseas ya desaparecieron, gracias a Merlín. Bueno están esos antojos raros, me dan muchas ganas de comer dulces, no se por que, y cada vez me da más hambre y sueño, pero la sanadora dijo que es normal…

—Oh, ¿ya fuiste con una? —Preguntó, genuinamente interesado. Mar asintió— ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Bien, bien, me dijo que todo iba excelente. —No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso— Tengo que ir en enero otra vez pero dijo que no había de que preocuparse.

Por un breve segundo considero la idea de preguntarle si quería acompañarla pero al final decidió que no sería buena idea.

—Que bueno, Mar. Me alegra que estés bien.

Ella asintió, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Aunque quiso, no lograba negarse a si misma las ganas que había tenido de contarle esas cosas.

—Y sobre lo otro… —Dijo, poniéndose serio nuevamente— ¿Todo bien? ¿No ha pasado nada?

No tuvo que preguntarle para saber exactamente a que se refería. Suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, no podía decirle sobre su paranoia, existían dos posibilidades: una era que se burlara de ella y le dijera que estaba volviéndose loca, lo cual no sería tan malo, pero la otra, que era ponerlo a él igual de paranoico y preocupado no le gustaba nada. Con ella estando así ya era más que suficiente.

—Nada que reportar. —Mintió a medias— Todo ha estado tranquila. —Sonrió con amargura— Sabía que no iban a atraparla.

—Creo que podemos decir que no es una sorpresa para nadie. —Sirius chasqueó la lengua con notable fastidio— Son unos inútiles.

Mar subió las cejas, dándole la razón. Por eso nunca se había hecho ilusiones de que la atraparían, no se decepcionaría cuando no pasara.

— ¿Qué crees que esté planeando? —Le preguntó ella en un susurro.

—No tengo idea. —Suspiró él, con honestidad— Pero no debe ser nada bueno.

De manera automática se cubrió el vientre con los brazos, no le gustaba no saber que era lo que estaba planeando hacer esa demente, era la incertidumbre lo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sin embargo, no se le pasó por alto la repentina tranquilidad que había empezado a sentir desde hacía unos minutos, justo cuando él había aparecido. Era como si su presencia la pudiera hacer sentir segura, de alguna manera.

— ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche? —Se encontró preguntándole, antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sirius la miró sorprendido, obviamente no esperando esa pregunta y ella entendía por que.

Sabía que no era buena idea, él aun tenía que pensarlo, estaban tomándose algo así como un tiempo _,_ por decirlo de alguna manera, y dormir juntos no iba a ayudar a nadie, si acaso solo complicaría más las cosas.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que si al final resultaba que él decidía no estar ahí entonces todo tendría que terminar… Ya se había hecho a la idea, para que no la tomara por sorpresa, pero si podía aprovechar una noche más antes de que eso pasara pues no la iba a desperdiciar.

Además, no quería estar sola esa noche.

—No tenemos que hacer nada… —Murmuró ella, al ver que no le respondía.

— ¿Se supone que eso debería convencerme? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Sirius… —Le dijo con una mirada significativa, sin poder ocultar el tono casi suplicante de su voz.

Él borró su sonrisa y suspiró, se quedó mirando al piso de manera pensativa pero al final volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro.

El alivio que sintió en ese momento no la abandonó en el resto de la noche.

Cuando fue el momento de irse a dormir efectivamente no hicieron nada, al parecer él estaba en su misma sintonía y entendía que eso solo haría todo más complicado. Estaba agradecida por eso, estaba segura que de haber intentado algo sus hormonas la habrían traicionado y habría terminado cediendo.

Así como lo hizo su sentido común cuando, estando acostados, Sirius se dio la vuelta y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él, pegando su espalda de su pecho. Mar se dejó hacer, estúpidamente contenta por tenerlo ahí, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta, odiándose por eso, por… _Necesitarlo_ de esa manera cuando todo podía acabar en cualquier momento.

Pero luego podía preocuparse por eso, en ese momento lo único que tenía que hacer era disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le proveía dormir entre sus brazos, como si no hubiera peligro alguno, ya con todas sus preocupaciones del día ocultas en la parte de atrás de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos lo menciono, pero esa fue la primera noche en semanas que lograron dormir corrido, sin despertarse en la oscuridad, solos, deseando estar exactamente donde estaban en ese momento.

Pasaron toda la noche rodeados de la paz que les daba no saber que afuera, al otro lado de la calle, una figura encapuchada los acechabas desde las sombras… Lista para acabar con toda esa tranquilidad cuando el momento llegara.

* * *

 **¡Hola, bellezas! Estoy de vuelta con lo que a mí me gusta llamar: el capítulo de transición más largo jamás escrito. No tengo idea de por que me ocupo tantas palabras pero bueno, así me quedó y aunque se que no pasaron muchas cosas trascendentales esperó que lo hayan disfrutado, sobre todo la sobredosis de Sirius que tuvimos porque lo extrañaremos en el próximo u.u**

 **Puede que el título no haya tenido mucho que ver pero es un extracto de una canción llamada W** _ **ind beneath my wings**_ **y me recuerda a James y a Harry así tomé ese pedacito para representar su conversación, en caso de que se lo estuvieran preguntando. Por otro lado se que me faltó la escena entre Lily y Adam pero era esa o el Blackinnon al final y bueno, la carne es débil así que escogí la última jiji, igual Adam aun no termina su papel en esta historia así que habrá tiempo para él.**

 **Creo que por ahora eso es todo, el próximo posiblemente también sea largo, spoiler: seguro me demandan por el exceso de Jily que tendrá (L)(L) Estoy segura de que se me olvida algo, como siempre, pero si es importante se los comentaré en el próximo capítulo(: ¡Nos leemos entonces! Debería estar prontito así que espérenlo. ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO! Les mandó muchos saludos y un millón de besos, cuídense y gracias por todo(L)**

 **PD: Gracias a todos los que me mandaron buenos deseos para esta horrible semana de exámenes, son lo máximo!**


	38. Aun Hay Algo

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Luviagut** **: ¡Holi! En serio es una felicidad muy grande saber que te gusta la pareja entre Harry y Hannah, me deja una agradable satisfacción y una enorme sonrisa. Esa parte del abrazo pues fue muy sentimental, es entendible que te pusieras como Magdalena jajaja. Y Sirius bueno se está tomando su tiempo, sabemos que sabrá hacer lo correcto porque al fin y al cabo tiene un corazón de oro, solo que también es un poco bestia. ¡Muchas gracias a ti por tu review! Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos leemos pronto, saudos!**

 **Alas de tinta** **: ¡Hola, belleza! Bueno como siempre muchísimas gracias por tu súper review, me ha vuelto a hacer increíblemente feliz jiji. Me tomaré un momento para hablar de la primera parte y decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, la madurez de Harry no habría soportado un beso entre Draco y Hannah jajajaja. Empecemos con el capítulo: Obviamente ya era hora de que escucháramos algo de nuestra mortífaga odiada/favorita, aunque fuera a través de los sueños de Harry. Y sííí, se que el momento de Hannah en el hombro de Harry fue cliché pero es que lo admitiré: yo soy súper cliché jajajaja): No puedo evitarlo, sin embargo prometo tratar de controlarme y no llenarlos de esto. Y sí, definitivamente se empieza a notar la tensión entre ellos. ¡Y esa escena padre-hijo! A mí me lleno de millones de sentimientos escribirla así que te entiendo, sobretodo esa frase de James, y es que a fin de cuentas, él habrá muy inmaduro pero ya ha crecido mucho y obviamente quiere ser un padre real, que todos sabemos que puede llegar a serlo. Sobre Alice y Frank, en verdad me parecía que era el momento perfecto para que Harry se enterara sobre eso (al igual que lo de Mar) pero no será demasiado relevante para la historia, solo que no podía dejar de tocar ese tema que toca una tecla en mí jejeje. Por otro lado obvio que a Sirius le parecerá una idiotez que James este enamorado de la misma chica durante tantos años (el muy hipócrita) pero hay que recordar que él es un incapaz sentimental de primera, James no tanto. Se que la parte del reloj, a pesar de ser muy conmovedora y fuerte, no termina de llenar los huecos sobre la infancia de Harry que les interesa bastante y estoy pensando en escribir un fic hablando de eso, no se cuando, pero llegara. Esa escena familiar la verdad es que al principio no la tenía planeada pero ahora estoy muy feliz de haberla incluido porque ha tenido muy buen recibimiento (L) Ya prácticamente son una familia normal y la verdad es que con un poquito más de esfuerzo Harry podrá dejar detrás esas inseguridades y terminar de aceptar que sus padres lo aman a muerte. Creo que es el momento Blackinnon más romántico y cursi que he escrito JAJAJ estaba súper nerviosa por eso, porque al final siguen siendo ellos y se que lo arco iris no les va, pero les ha gustado mucho así que viva la vida! Y por supuesto que la paranoia de Mar está totalmente justificada, recordemos que la busca la loca más loca del mundo. Mira por mí, mientras más endemoniadamente largo los reviews pues mejor ajajjaja, te lo repito: muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión tan detallada, en serio lo aprecio muchísimo. Espero que estés bien, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero leerte pronto, saudos!**

 **Paula** **: Me encanta saber que puedo alegrarte el día con un capítulo, tú me lo alegraste con tu review(L) En serio*-*. Bueno Bella ya era hora de que hiciera su "primera aparición" por decirlo de alguna forma y definitivamente sabemos de** _ **"ella"**_ **estaba hablando, la desquiciada esa. Sobre la escena entre Harry y James la verdad es que ambos tienen muchísimas cosas en común, no solo el aspecto, así que por eso fue tan sencillo que se reconciliaran, además que se adoran y no pueden pasar tanto tiempo peleados. Recemos para que Sirius abra los ojos y vea que no tiene nada que pensar -.- Y sobre el Jily, pues tendremos mucho de eso más abajo en este capítulo jeje. Sobre Hannah y Harry habrá que ver como se sigue desarrollando esa historia de amor/amistad. ¡Gracias por tu review,, bella! Te mandó muchos besos, cuídate y nos leemos pronto (:**

 **Tanke 98** : **¡HOLA! Empecemos con felicitarte por haber salido bien en tus exámenes :D me alegro mucho por ti, al igual que me alegra que ya tengas Internet y que me dejaras otro grandioso review. Pero ahora sí, vamos al capítulo: la verdad es que la habilidad de Harry de ver la mente de Voldemort a mí no me parece muy genial que se diga, creo que es un arma de doble filo, recordemos el otro incidente que provocó eso en HP5 y del cual no hablamos porque duele muchísimo, pero sí es cierto que por otro lado puede ser muy útil como vimos en HP7, pero esa es mi opinión y respeto la tuya. Si Bellatrix le hace algo a Mar las posibilidades de que Sirius la mate literalmente son 100/100, en eso no hay discusión posible. Yendo con los niños, cualquiera capaz de soportar las peleas sin sentido de Ron y Hermione merece todos los aplausos de pie del mundo JAJJA. Sobre la charla padre-hijo entre James y Harry, bueno, su relación siempre ha sido mucho más llevadera que la del segundo con Lily, además que la discusión en si fue menos dramática, por ende la reconciliación también lo sería, nadie soportaría una charla entre lágrimas de esos dos jajajaj demasiados sentimientos. Obviamente lo que James dice duele como nada porque es verdad y no solo en su situación, en todas las relaciones entre padres e hijos es así, en los errores de los adultos siempre terminan más afectados los chicos, claro que aquí la situación es un extremo de eso, pero se ve la similitud. No es sorpresa para nadie la confesión de James a Sirius (en serio, el único que no sabía que seguía queriendo a Lily era él) y lógicamente éste actuara como lo que es: el mejo amigo del mundo, puede que sea bruto para la mayoría de las cosas, como las que mencionaste más abajo en tu review, pero como amigo nadie le gana. Me alegra saber que te gustó esa escena entre él y Harry, es verdad que la opinión del chico es muy importante porque sabe de lo que estaba hablando. Y sí, presionarlo para que entre en razón es el nuevo pasatiempo de estos personajes jajajaja. Bueno, ¿Qué decir sobre esa escena familiar? Fue Lily a la que leímos pensando en lo feliz que se siente con ellos pero es obvio que Harry y James se sentían igual, es lo que los tres merecen. Y por supuesto que la mujer de Sirius tenía que ser igual de imprudente que él jajaja, por eso se aman tanto, y no, nada fácil estar embarazada y tener que soportar todos esos síntomas y antojos, para que vean las cosas por las que pasamos jajajaja.** **Pero entrando a un tema más serio, ya para cerrar, estás en lo cierto, existen muchas personas que Mar puede perder por culpa de Bellatrix, esperemos que se de cuenta pronto.** **¡Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora! Me despido, espero que no tengas que volver a estar 18 horas sin dormir D: que horrible! De nuevo, y como siempre, gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto! Saludos y te mandó un abrazo, cuídate(L)**

* * *

 **37\. Aún hay algo.**

— ¡No puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado! Esto definitivamente merece ser celebrado.

—Lily, en serio no hace falta que…

—No, no, claro que hace falta así que no trates de matar mi entusiasmo. Al menos tenemos que brindar, ¿sí? La situación lo amerita. James, por favor trae unas copas y la botella que está en esa esquina.

—Por Merlín, Lily, aun no son ni las once de la mañana. Acaban de darnos la custodia y ya quieres que no las quiten por promover el alcoholismo en…

—Cállate y trae la botella. —Rió la pelirroja.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo no digas que no te lo advertí. —Respondió James, en un tono de advertencia que fue opacado por la sonrisa divertida de su rostro, caminando hacia la parte de la cocina que Lily le había indicado— Agh, ¿de verdad vas a hacernos beber esto?

— ¿Qué? Es lo único que tengo.

—Este whiskey muggle es terrible, Lily, no puedo creer que tengas tan mal gusto.

— ¿En serio no puedes? Y yo que pensaba que el nacimiento de Harry era la mejor prueba.

Harry no pudo evitar reír ante eso y ante la expresión mitad ofendida y mitad divertida en la cara de James.

—Que graciosa. Y hablo en serio, no podemos celebrar con eso, ¿en serio no podemos ir al bar?

—Ya acordamos que celebraríamos aquí en mi casa, ¿vas a insistir con eso?

El chico esperó muy atento por la respuesta de su padre, decidiendo que de ésta dependería si la teoría que había desarrollado a principios de la mañana era acertada.

—Está bien. —Aceptó James a regañadientes, dándose la vuelta para ir por las copas— Pero estoy acostumbrado a cosas mejores así que si me desgarro la garganta será tu culpa.

Harry se llevó una mano a la boca para así disimular la risa que se le quería escapar y dejarlo en evidencia, su teoría acababa de ser confirmada y eso lo hacía sentir increíblemente bien.

Desde que Lily y él se habían encontrado con James en la entrada del Ministerio antes de su audiencia, Harry había notado algo diferente en su padre, de hecho lo había empezado a notar desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts pero ese día en particular estaba siendo más evidente que nunca. Y es que no importaba cuanto Harry se dijera que lo estaba imaginando, la verdad estaba ahí frente a él y no podía negar que James estaba siendo increíblemente atento y _complaciente_ con Lily.

Desde que habían entrado al Ministerio hasta ese momento todo había sido "Sí, Lily" "Está bien, Lily", "Como tú digas, Lily", "Hazle caso a Lily, Harry" y la lista seguía y seguía. El chico también había llegado a pensar que se debía al buen humor que todos cargaban por el resultado de la audiencia pero lo había rechazado cuando había sugerido que fueran a comer al Londres muggle para celebrar y Lily había dicho que no y James la había apoyado, o sea que no estaba simplemente complaciente con el mundo. Era con ella específicamente.

Y a Harry tal vez lo habría fastidiado de no estarle resultando increíblemente divertido.

—No es mi culpa que tu garganta de niño rico no soporte licor fuerte. —Lo picó Lily con malicia mientras tomaba las copas que él le estaba entregando— Tranquilo, no será como la primera vez que lo tomaste, no vomitarás después de tres vasos.

— ¿Quién te…? ¿Cómo…? —Trató de preguntar él, viéndola perplejo. De repente pareció reparar en algo y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado— Remus es un bastardo traidor. No puedo creer que confabulen en mi contra, me dejas mal frente a nuestro hijo, Lily.

—Está bien. —Le aseguró Harry con una mirada de falsa inocencia—Sirius ya me había contado la misma historia.

—Creo que tendré que buscarme nuevos amigos, ustedes me han robado a los viejos. —James sacudió la cabeza con pesar, haciendo reír a Harry y a Lily, a la vez que se sentaba junto a ellos. Al final volvió a sonreírles divertido— Mujer, o te ríes de mí o sirves tu asqueroso licor, si haces ambos me temo que lo derramaras.

—Oh, silencio, soy completamente capaz de hacer ambas. —Lo calló Lily, sirviendo las tres copas y pasándole una a cada uno— Está bien, salud por…

—Por el peor licor del planeta. —La interrumpió James.

—Por el mago más incapaz de dejar ir las cosas después de Sirius Black. —Respondió la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por que lograran la aprobación tan rápido. —Intervino Harry con una sonrisa, tratando de devolverle la seriedad al momento— Créanme, es un milagro viniendo del Ministerio.

—No tienes que jurárnoslo. —Bufó Lily antes de sonreírle con cariño— Por ti, terminando tus primeros tres meses en Hogwarts exitosamente.

—Y por superar tan bien la primera prueba. —Añadió James, también sonriendo— Y porque definitivamente harás lo mismo en las otras dos.

—Totalmente. —Concordó Lily de inmediato.

Harry les dedicó una mirada significativa a la vez que sentía como se le coloraban las mejillas, no habría aceptado el brindis de saber que se pondrían vergonzosos.

—Y por… —Murmuró, pensando una manera de desviar la atención de él. Sonrió cuando la encontró— Por ustedes. Llevándose bien finalmente.

Al principio ambos lo miraron algo sorprendidos, Lily incluso se sonrojó un poco en la raíz del cabello. Pero después se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con timidez.

—Cierto, salud por eso. —Fue James el primero en hablar, sin dejar de verla ni de sonreír— Por Lily, finalmente tratándome como a un ser humano.

—Por James, finalmente _comportándose_ como un ser humano. —Respondió ella con una risita.

James rió por lo bajo ante eso y después se quedaron en silencio, todavía mirándose a los ojos, haciendo que Harry pensara que quizás había empezado a sobrar, pero no se sintió mal por eso, simplemente sintió como el pecho se le llenó con ese cosquilleo agradable y esperanzado que había sentido al verlos tomados de la mano en la primera prueba.

La primera en salir del transe fue Lily quien le desvío la mirada, aclarándose la garganta y sonrojándose más.

—Sí, por eso y por… Por nuestras primeras navidades juntos.

—Y por nuestra familia. —Finalizó James, con una sonrisa.

Harry esbozó una enorme sonrisa que provocó que le dolieran las comisuras de la boca pero no le importó, se sentía demasiado feliz y completo como para que le importara otra cosa.

—Por nuestra familia. —Repitió Lily con los ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca, Harry sabía que eran un reflejo de los suyos. Subió su copa y la acerco a ellos— Salud.

—Salud. —Dijeron James y Harry a unísono, subiendo sus copas y chocándolas con la suya.

Luego de eso James y Lily le dieron pequeños sorbos a sus copas, él último adquiriendo una expresión de asco que hizo reír a Harry.

—Sabe al combustible que usa la motocicleta de Sirius. —Se quejó con la nariz fruncida— Hey, ¿Por qué no le das un trago, niño?

—Ah, pues yo pensaba que era solo para brindar, no pensé que podía…

—Tonterías. —Le cortó James— Claro que puedes, dale un trago.

— ¡James! No puede. —Le dijo Lily con la voz severa y una mirada significativa— Es menor de edad.

—Oh por favor, Lily. —Rió James— ¿Vas a decirme que tú tomaste tu primer trago a los diecisiete?

—No estamos hablando de mí. —Respondió ella rápidamente, dejando en evidencia la verdad.

—Vamos, déjalo que le de un trago, ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

La verdad era que Harry no sentía demasiada curiosidad por la bebida, había vivido con demasiados padres alcohólicos como para tener una buena opinión sobre ésta. Sin embargo sabía que comentar eso mataría todo el ambiente y además ni lo escucharían.

—James…

—Lily, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué tome su primer trago con nosotros o con un extraño? —Le preguntó James con su mejor sonrisa de no romper ni un plato— Yo se que prefiero lo primero.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada escéptica antes de volverse hacia Harry quien se encogió de hombros, dejándole claro que no podía importarle menos. Al final ella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, puedes darle _un_ trago, Harry.

— ¡Excelente! Vamos, niño, disfrútalo.

Harry rió por lo bajo y se llevó la copa a la boca, pensando que, tal vez, James no era el único que estaba siendo excesivamente complaciente.

Aun recordaba la época en la que todo lo que uno decía el otro tenía que refutarlo simplemente porque sí; aquello definitivamente era un agradable cambio.

Lo que no fue para nada agradable fue la sensación de ardor que le quemó la garganta cuando el líquido la atravesó. Tosió un poco y frunció la nariz con asco, tenía un sabor demasiado amargo.

—Sabe horrible. —Confesó alejando la copa de él— ¿Por qué la gente toma esto?

—Pues no por el sabor, niño. —Le explicó James, entre risas— Y te dije que esa cosa sabía horrible. Además es tu primer trago, el segundo es mejor, dale otro.

— ¡James, dije que…!

Pero antes de que Lily pudiera terminar su protesta, Harry dio un segundo trago, que definitivamente fue menos desagradable y no le quemó tanto la garganta pero seguía sin gustarle.

—Nada, no entiendo el escándalo.

—Estás joven aún, ya aprenderás. —James le dio una palmada en la espalda de manera alentadora antes de suspirar de manera teatral— Pobre Sirius, se sentirá tan decepcionado cuando le cuente de este fracaso.

—Si le cuentas hará un berrinche porque no tomé mi primer trago con él así que mejor ahórratelo. —Rió Harry.

—Pues si me preguntas creo que es algo menos de lo que debemos preocuparnos. —Opinó Lily con una pequeña sonrisa, usando su varita para levitar la copa de Harry hacia el lavabo— ¡Entonces! ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podemos seguir celebrando?

Pero no había terminado de soltar la última sílaba de esa pregunta cuando la serenidad de la casa fue interrumpida por un insistente sonido que al principio confundió Harry pero después reconoció.

—Es el teléfono. —Le explicó Lily a James al ver su mirada de extrañeza— Pero no se por que…

— ¿Qué hoy no es martes? —Le preguntó Harry.

El rostro de su madre se llenó de entendimiento, como si acabara de recordar algo, antes de caer en una expresión de hastío y amargura.

—Maldita sea. —Gruñó fastidiada, enterrando el rostro entre sus brazos, pero de inmediato volvió a subirlo para mirar a Harry— Lo siento.

—Harry pasa la mitad de su tiempo con Sirius, Lily, ¿Qué sentido tiene que te disculpes por maldecir? —Señaló James con una sonrisa, aunque seguía confundido por lo del teléfono.

—Pues alguien tiene que recordarle que no está bien hacerlo.

—De cualquier forma lo hago.

Lily trató de dedicarle una mirada severa pero al final le ganó la sonrisa divertida. Pareció tomarse un momento para pensar si ir a responder o no, al final ganó la primera opción así que suspiró resignada y se levantó de su silla.

—Denme un momento, mientras pueden rezar por mí.

—Seguro… —Respondió James viéndola salir de la cocina, después se volvió hacia Harry con una mirada interrogante.

—Su madre la llama todos los martes. —Le explicó el chico con un encogimiento de hombros— Para eso tiene el teléfono.

Luego esbozó una mueca de preocupación, en el verano Harry se había dado cuenta de que el humor de Lily siempre decaía después de una conversación con su madre, no le gustaba nada verla así.

—Oh, entiendo. —Dijo James con una mirada pensativa— ¿De que crees que hablen?

Harry abrió la boca para responder pero la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

—Sí, mamá me alegra que encontraras una estrella nueva para el árbol pero por favor escucha: ¡Hoy a James y a mí nos dieron la custodia completa de Harry! ¿Verdad que es fantástico?

Padre e hijo esbozaron idénticas sonrisas al escuchar la emoción con la que Lily había contado eso. Sin embargo éstas duraron hasta que la pelirroja volvió a hablar, esta vez con la voz más apagada.

—Pues… No, ya se que no te lo dije antes pero… Realmente fue algo de último momento, no… Bueno tampoco fue un gran evento… Ay, estás hablando como si… ¡No es por eso que no te invité! No invitamos a nadie, queríamos que fuera algo familiar, solo nosotros tres… —La escucharon suspirar con pesadez— Sí, la próxima vez que pase algo así prometo invitarte.

— ¿Siempre es así? —Le preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

—Apenas están empezando. —Respondió Harry con un suspiro.

—Bueno pero ese no es el punto. —Volvió a empezar Lily— Lo importante es que ya por fin somos sus padres legalmente y… Oh, me alegro pero… Mamá… Bien, cuéntame que le pasó a Petunia.

—Esa es tu tía, ¿no?

—Por lo que Lily me ha contado de ella creo que Mar es la única tía que necesito.

James soltó una risita y estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando Lily volvió a hablar.

—Por favor, mamá, ¿Por qué Petunia querría eso?... Sí, es justo lo que estoy insinuando… Pues para empezar no he hablado con ella en siglos y además… ¡Yo no soy la que pone distancia!... Honestamente no creo que una fiesta vaya a cambiar eso y… ¡Bueno, fiesta, cena, es lo mismo!

La mente de Harry empezó a hacer conjeturas y a entender el que camino estaba tomando la conversación.

—No, honestamente no creo que podamos… Mamá, se realista, Petunia y Vernon no van a querernos ahí junto a todos sus… Bueno no, no me lo han dicho pero tampoco han insinuado lo contrario… No creo que sea buena idea y de verdad prefiero… Pero… Claro, te entiendo, es solo que… ¡Mamá, no, no hagas eso, yo no…! Hablas como si fuera solo mi culpa que… Sí, tienes razón… Lo se… De acuerdo… ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ahí estaremos! ¿A que hora dijiste que sería?

—Creo que tendrás cena con la abuela esta noche. —Le dijo James con un tono burlón aunque, Harry notó, también preocupado.

—Yo espero que no. —Admitió el chico en un susurro.

La escucharon despedirse antes de trancar el teléfono con brusquedad y empezar a caminar de nuevo hacia la cocina.

—Juro que un día de estos voy a desconectar ese maldito teléfono. —Refunfuñaba Lily cuando volvió junto a ellos— No se quien me mandó a ponerlo en primer lugar…

—Por el tono de tus comentarios asumiré que tuviste una conversación placentera. —Comentó James, tratando de hacerla reír.

—Fue tan placentero como escuchar los conciertos que daba la señora gorda los domingos a las seis de la mañana. —Le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa amarga.

— ¿Tan mal? —Preguntaron los dos con miradas de desagrado.

—Peor. —Suspiró ella, volviendo a tomar su copa y dándole un trago largo.

— ¿Pero que te dijo? —Le preguntó Harry, observando preocupado como se servía más whiskey— Escuchamos algo de una fiesta…

—Sí bueno, aparentemente, tu tía Petunia ha decidido, totalmente de la nada, que quiere conocerte, así que nos ha invitado a ambos a su fiesta anual de navidad.

— ¿Y dices aparentemente por que…?

—Porque tienes cinco meses aquí y ni una vez ha intentado comunicarse conmigo. —Bufó Lily, aparentando estar enojada pero Harry pudo notar algo más en su mirada— No hay manera en la tierra de que esto haya sido idea suya, es mi madre con su ridículo e inútil plan para acercarnos.

— ¿Y no es posible que sí fuera idea de tu hermana? —Le preguntó James en un tono conciliador— Quien sabe, tal vez…

—Mi hermana _jamás_ me ha invitado a una de sus fiestas, solo que este año están remodelando su cocina o su baño o no se que, y tendrá que hacerla en casa de mi madre, solo por eso accedió a invitarme.

—No te vayas a enfadar, Lily. —Le pidió James— Pero si estás tan segura de eso, ¿Por qué aceptaste ir?

—Porque mi madre me hace sentir culpable con todo su cuento de "son mis únicas hijas, necesito que se lleven bien, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de darme eso antes de que me vaya?" Y bla, bla, bla…

—Bueno, ¿y a que hora tenemos que ir? —Preguntó Harry fastidiado.

—Oh no, tú no vas a ir a ningún lado. —Respondió Lily de inmediato— Iré sola.

—Pero dijiste que…

—No voy a llevarte a una cena con mi familia y la familia de mi cuñado que son tan… —Tuvo un escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza— No, no lo haré, no voy a exponerte a eso.

—Vamos, ¿Qué tan malos pueden ser?

—Mucho, créeme. Demasiados comentarios hirientes y ridículos que no pienso dejar que escuches, no te haré pasar por eso.

—Pero tú si tendrás que hacerlo.

—Ya le dije a mi madre que iría así que sí. —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica y subió las cejas— Yo estoy acostumbrada a eso, estaré bien.

—En serio no me molesta ir contigo, puedo hacerte compañía y…

—Harry, no. —Le cortó ella con suavidad y una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora— Mi trabajo es cuidarte y eso es lo que haré. No vas a acompañarme, fin de la discusión.

Harry gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco pero decidió dejarlo así, odiaba cuando Lily lo trataba como si fuera un niño y se ponía tan sobre protectora, lo hacía enfadar muchísimo y en otro momento habría insistido pero no quería arruinar el momento de celebración con una discusión.

—Estaré bien. —Volvió a asegurarle Lily, aunque parecía estar hablando más con ella misma— Solo tengo que empezar a beber desde ahora para poder soportar toda la noche.

Harry suspiró, era bastante evidente que Lily no estaba tan bien como quería hacerlo creer y eso lo frustraba, no quería que tuviera que ir sola a esa cena pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión.

Entonces se volvió hacia James, que se había mantenido en silencio durante los últimos minutos, y notó la mirada preocupada y casi suplicante con la que la estaba viendo. Parecía estar igual que él, queriendo encontrar una manera de ayudarla pero sin estar muy seguro de que podía hacer…

Entonces Harry tuvo una idea.

— ¿Y por que no vas con James?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, viéndolo sorprendidos.

—Que él te acompañe a la cena. —Sugirió Harry sin poder ocultar su sonrisa— Así no tienes que ir sola y además él puede lidiar con tu familia, ¿verdad, James?

—Pues, yo…

—Harry, estoy segura de que James tiene mejores cosas que hacer que…

—No, no, yo puedo acompañarte. —Le dijo James rápidamente, tropezando con las palabras— No tengo ningún problema.

—James, no es necesario, de verdad no quiero ser una molestia…

—Vamos, no es molestia, solo… No quiero que vayas sola a ese lugar, ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si permito eso?

Harry miró como Lily empezaba a ablandarse ante las palabras de James y sonrió.

—En serio no tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero yo quiero.

— ¿Y quien se queda con Harry?

—Yo puedo cuidarme solo. —Intervino el chico frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay una loca asesina por ahí suelta, no pienso dejarte solo.

—Entonces me quedo con Sirius o con Mar.

—Remus y Peter también se pueden quedar con él.

— ¡Exacto! Hay muchas personas que pueden quedarse conmigo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Lily subió una ceja de manera interrogativa, como preguntándole cual era su interés en que James fuera con ella y en verdad lo único que Harry quería era que alguien la acompañara a enfrentar a su familia… Bueno, eso en parte.

Esbozó su sonrisa más inocente y al final Lily suspiró y se volvió hacia James con una sonrisita.

— ¿En serio harías eso por mí?

—Claro, Lily. —Le aseguró James, también sonriéndole y estirando su mano para tomar la de ella— Estaré encantado de aguantar a tu horrible familia política contigo.

A pesar de que la sonrisa agradecida de Lily y la tranquilizadora que James le devolvió provocó que Harry volviera a sentir que estaba demás, también le permitió notar algo entre los dos, algo que le provocó un sentimiento de bienestar y alegría que no entendería hasta dentro de unos días, pero que no quería dejar de sentir.

* * *

Lily no estaba nerviosa. Para nada nerviosa.

Solo que sí lo estaba, definitivamente lo estaba y para ese momento no sabía si era por la cena en si o porque iría sola con James. Una parte de su mente seguía recordándole que de ser solamente por lo primero no se habría cambiado de ropa diez veces antes de por fin quedarse conforme con un conjunto, aunque claro, eso también podía deberse a que si no lucía como una muggle perfecta a Petunia le daría un infarto.

Gruñó ante eso, sabía que al final podría lucir como la muggle más muggle de todas y su hermana encontraría algo que criticarle o que señalar, así era, así había sido desde que tenía once años. Por eso había estado tan reacia a llevar a Harry con ella, en esa fiesta no solo estarían Petunia y su marido, estaba segura de que el resto de los invitados serían iguales a ellos y no pensaba dejar que su hijo tuviera que convivir con gente así, ya se sentía mal por hacer que James la acompañara a esa tortura… Claro que se habría sentido peor de no haber estado secretamente emocionada.

Definitivamente James era lo único bueno que iba a poder rescatar de esa noche y por eso quería lucir medianamente decente. Después de casi una hora revisando su clóset se había decidido por una blusa verde oliva con pantalones de vestir y botas negras, pensaba que lucía bien, esperaba no equivocarse.

— ¡Harry! —Lo llamó, aun viéndose en el espejo— ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Esperó un poco y en menos de dos minutos ya el chico estaba abriendo la puerta y entrando a su habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó, deteniéndose junto a ella— ¿Estás lista?

—Creo que sí, ¿Qué dices? ¿Me veo muggle para ti?

—Em, considerando que luces muy extraña para mí, diré que sí. —Respondió Harry con una sonrisa divertida— Creo que estás bien.

— ¿Crees o estás seguro? —Le insistió, sonando algo nerviosa— Si no estás seguro dime y me cambio, tengo que lucir completamente muggle o si no…

—Estás bien, Lily. —Le aseguró el chico con honestidad— Te ves bonita.

El corazón se le derritió cuando lo escuchó decirle eso y no tuvo que estar viéndose para saber que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, podría resultar estúpido, pero pocas veces se había sentido tan bonita como se sentía en ese momento.

—Gracias, tesoro. —Luego agregó en broma— Te voy a castigar si no estás siendo objetivo.

—Sí claro. —Rió Harry— Tranquila, seguro a James le gusta como te ves.

Lily se sobresaltó ante ese comentario y sintió como se sonrojaba intensamente, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que logró dejar salir alguna palabra.

—Eso no… Eso… ¡No es por eso por lo que te pregunto!

— ¿Y entonces por que te sonrojas? —Le preguntó el chico, divertido.

—Porque… Porque haces comentarios que no vienen al caso. —Respondió ella, intentando recuperar la normalidad de su voz— ¡Y no me veas así! —Le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa sugerente que quería esbozar— No te pregunté por eso, ya basta.

—Aja.

—Basta. —Le cortó Lily con una mirada significativa— Si sigues voy a eliminar tanta visita a casa de Sirius.

— ¿Te estás tomando muy en serio esto de la custodia, no? —Le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa divertida.

A pesar de que quería aparentar severidad no pudo evitar reírse ante eso último que era bastante cierto. Abrió la boca para responderle pero el sonido de un brusco golpe en el piso de abajo la interrumpió.

— ¡Oh, Lilibeth, Lilibeth! —Escucharon gritar a una conocida, y teatral, voz— ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? ¡Deja caer tu pelirrojo cabello!

—Esas son dos historias totalmente diferentes, idiota.

—Wormy, shh, estás arruinando mi gran entrada.

—Creo que llegaron tus niñeros. —Dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y te preocupaba dejarme solo.

Lily resopló antes de tomar su bolso y guiarlo hacia fuera de la habitación, realmente analizando si había mucha diferencia entre dejarlo solo o a cargo de ellos.

— ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan escandaloso? —Le preguntó a Sirius cuando llegó a la planta de abajo— ¿Es que no puedes visitarme sin que todos mis vecinos se enteren?

—Pero Lily, ¿entonces como se enterarían de nuestro amor? —Preguntó él, llevándose una mano al corazón de manera dramática.

—No lo harían, ese es el punto. —Respondió ella antes de volverse hacia Peter con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo lo soportas?

—No lo hago, tiendo a pretender que no está aquí. —Bromeó Peter— Aunque a veces sea casi imposible.

—Sí, sí, todos actúen como si no fueran parte de mi club de fans. —Bufó Sirius antes de ver a Lily de pies a cabeza— Fiesta con tu hermana anti gente mágica, ¿no?

—Y con su marido _todo lo que no es aburrido me asusta._ —Suspiró ella— ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Si parezco muggle?

—Tú creciste entre ellos. —Respondió Peter con un encogimiento de hombros— Deberías saber más que nosotros.

—Estás bien. —Le repitió Harry, haciendo énfasis en la n— Pasarás desapercibida, ¿verdad, Sirius?

—Absolutamente. —Asintió el susodicho, con mucha seriedad— Nadie notará que con esa camisa y tu cabello pareces un árbol de navidad, imposible.

Lily le dedicó una mirada hostil, esa era la blusa que Mar siempre le decía que no usara por la misma razón. Ella sabía que no parecía un árbol de navidad, no era ese tipo de verde, pero que se lo mencionaran así fuera como broma la hacía sentir insegura.

— ¿Por qué tú y tu mujer siempre tienen que hacer el mismo comentario insoportable? —Le preguntó con intención, subiendo una ceja.

—Yo no tengo mujer, no se de lo que me estás hablando. —Respondió Sirius a la defensiva.

—Está hablando de Mar. —Le dijo Peter, divertido, como si él no lo supiera.

—Pues no es como si estuviéramos casados así que definitivamente no es mi mujer.

—Bueno firmaron como mis padrinos en el documento que entregamos hoy al Ministerio. —Le recordó Harry— Así que si están un poco casados.

—Eso no…

—Oye eso me pone a pensar. —Continuó Peter, adquiriendo una mirada pensativa— Si Mar y tú firmaron como guardianes de Harry, eso significa que existe la posibilidad de que sí termines criando un niño con ella… De una u otra manera estás jodido, amigo.

Lily y Harry se echaron a reír ante el comentario, no permitiendo que la mirada asesina de Sirius los perturbara.

— ¿Puedo tener una maldita noche de paz sin que me recuerden eso?

—Si ella no la tiene tú tampoco la tendrás. —Le dijo Lily con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Oh, pelirroja, eres tan…

Pero Lily no pudo enterarse que era, según Sirius, porque lo interrumpió el sonido de dos personas más aterrizando en la chimenea. Escucharon voces y un poco después aparecieron Remus y James, el primero empezando ya a mostrar signos de debilidad por la luna que empezaba a acercarse y el segundo… Tenía que lucir muy bien porque no había terminado de salir del salón hacia el vestíbulo cuando a Lily ya se le había acelerado el corazón.

La radiante sonrisa que le dedicó tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.

— ¡Ah, mira, Lily, tu príncipe azul ha llegado! —Exclamó Sirius con malicia, queriendo devolverle la broma anterior.

—Sí, Sirius, eso noté. —Le respondió ella, tratando de no darle el gusto de verla avergonzada por su comentario— Hola, Remus, ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, Lily, gracias. —Le dijo éste, entendiendo el asunto y siguiéndole la corriente— He venido a riesgo de que Harry se aburra de seguir viéndome la cara después de tantos meses en clases.

—Aw, Remus pero si hasta a los que no te vemos en clase nos aburre tu cara.

—Eso es estúpido, sabes que no me interesa. —Le aseguró Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y aunque lo hiciera, prefiero tenerte aquí para que te asegures de que estos tres no me quemen la casa.

—Les dije que no era necesario que vinieran todos. —Le explicó James, hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado— Pero nadie me escucha.

—Tranquilo, se que hacer caso no se les da bien. —Respondió ella, sonriéndole— Em, luces muy bien, muy muggle.

—Oh, estupendo. —Dijo él, bajando la cabeza para examinar su ropa— Me alegra haberlo logrado, hiciste mucho énfasis en eso y no quería arruinarlo.

—En serio, estás perfecto. —Insistió Lily, sintiendo como algo en el pecho le burbujeaba al escuchar que se había esforzado por lucir como ella le había pedido— De verdad gracias, James.

—Naaa, ni lo menciones. —Se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

En ese momento, Lily se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

—Oigan, ¿no deberían ir saliendo? Se les va a hacer tarde…

—Pete, están teniendo un momento, cállate y no interrumpas.

—Tú cállate y compórtate—Le dijo James a su mejor amigo, dándole una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza— No estoy seguro de si viniste aquí a cuidar a Harry o a que te cuidaran a ti.

—Esa es la pregunta sin respuesta. —Bromeó Lily, yendo hasta el perchero para tomar su gabardina y una bufanda— Y sí, será mejor que nos vayamos. Prometo que no tendrán que quedarse mucho rato, estaremos ahí media hora e inventaré una excusa.

—No se preocupen, traten de divertirse. —Les dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso no pasará. —Murmuró Lily con amargura.

—Y tú no te diviertas mucho. —Le dijo James a Harry despeinándolo— Hazle caso a Remus e ignora lo que Sirius te diga. —Luego se volvió hacia Peter— Igual tú.

—Solo váyanse. —Dijo Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lily, regrésamelo a una hora decente y Prongsy, no hagas nada que yo no haría. —Pidió Sirius guiñándoles un ojo de manera sugerente.

Después de varias torcidas de ojos, gruñidos y muchos _¡Ya cállate!_ , James y Lily se despidieron y salieron de la casa para aparecerse en la acera. De inmediato los golpeó el implacable frío de diciembre y Lily encantó sus abrigos para que les dieran más calor; estaba segura de que nevaría antes de año nuevo.

— ¿Crees que debí dejarles algo de comer? —Le preguntó Lily echándole una última mirada a la casa— No se me había ocurrido pero debí preparar algo…

—Lily, se que no lo parecen pero en verdad sí son adultos. —Le recordó James riendo.

—Que sean adultos no me deja más tranquila. —Replicó Lily con el ceño fruncido— Estoy segura de que ninguno tiene idea de lo que es una cena balanceada.

—Bueno, Remus está ahí…

— ¿Remus? ¿De verdad? Él seguro les hará chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

—Eso no estaría mal. —Opinó James, volviendo a reír ante la mirada hostil de Lily— Estarán bien, ya deja de preocuparte y vámonos. —Le sonrió y subió una ceja— Estas tonterías no impedirán que tengamos que ir.

Ella sabía que no, a esas alturas ya nada podía impedir que fueran a ese calvario de fiesta, pero quizás pensar en algo tan trivial como la cena le daría un poco más de seguridad.

—Ven. —Le dijo él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ofreciéndole su brazo— Mientras más pronto vayamos más pronto podremos volver.

Lily asintió antes de suspirar y aferrarse a su brazo con fuerza, esperando que tenerlo ahí fuera suficiente para poder soportar esa velada.

Un minuto después se aparecieron en un callejón cerca de casa de su madre que Lily siempre usaba cuando iba a visitarla. Salieron a la calle y de inmediato, como cada vez que estaba en Cokeworth, la invadió una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y recuerdos que nunca sabía si conservar o desechar de inmediato.

— ¿No te sientes raro cuando vuelves a casa de tus padres? —Le preguntó a James, mientras empezaban a caminar por el viejo vecindario— No se, como si fueras un niño otra vez, solo que no lo eres obviamente.

— ¿Cómo si estar ahí fuera a resolver todos tus problemas pero no es así? —Asintió él, con una sonrisa nostálgica— Sí, me pasa mucho.

—Es tan raro. —Susurró Lily, mirando a su alrededor— Es como surrealista…

—Lo se, ¿Quién se imaginaría que después de todo si terminaría viniendo al vecindario de Lily Evans? —Preguntó James, antes de agregar con una sonrisa traviesa— Con invitación, claro.

—Ah, así que tú eras el acosador que me fotografiaba mientras dormía. —Bromeó ella.

— ¿Mientras dormías? Disculpa pero en todas las fotos sales cambiándote.

A pesar de que quiso lucir ofendida y enojada, Lily no pudo contener la carcajada que se le escapó al escucharlo decir eso.

— ¡Eres horrible! —Exclamó entre risas— ¡Más te vale que eso sea mentira!

—Está bien, Lily, si eso te hace sentir mejor entonces es mentira.

Ella volvió a reírse pero las risas se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando de repente se vio frente a frente con su antigua casa. De inmediato notó el coche del esposo de Petunia y muchos más que no pudo reconocer pero supuso eran de los demás invitados, los cuales podía escuchar desde afuera aunque no demasiado animados, la música era alguna vieja canción de mal gusto que no pudo reconocer.

—Bueno. —Suspiró y se sobó la frente con la mano— Aquí es.

—Entonces salgamos de esto de una vez. —Le dijo él sin quitar esa sonrisa tranquilizadora y optimista.

Lily se embriagó en esa encantadora sonrisa, que aun no podía creer que le dedicara a ella, y tomó una estabilizadora bocanada de aire antes de ir hasta la puerta y con la mano temblorosa tocar. James se colocó junto a ella y colocó una mano en la parte baja de su cintura, a pesar de que tuvo un escalofrío ante su tacto, se sintió agradecida y apoyada.

Aguantó la respiración cuando notó la puerta abriéndose y tragó saliva cuando reconoció a su hermana, arreglada elegantemente, lo que la puso nerviosa de inmediato al pensar que tal vez había ido muy informal. No le pasó por alto que al abrir Petunia tenía una expresión de anfitriona perfecta pintada en el rostro la cual dio un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados al darse cuenta de quien había tocado.

—Hola, Tuney. —La saludó Lily con un hilito de voz y una pequeña sonrisa— Que gusto verte.

—Hola, Lily. —Asintió Petunia, con una sonrisa bastante incómoda y forzada.

No pudo evitar tensarse cuando la vio acercarse a ella pero después entendió que solo quería abrazarla, o algo así, un apretón cordial más que todo. Lily le dio una palmadita en la espalda, no muy segura de cuando era la última vez que ella y Petunia habían compartido un abrazo real.

—Em, gracias por invitarme. —Murmuró Lily, atropelladamente cuando se separaron— Fue un lindo gesto.

Petunia le dedicó otra forzada sonrisa y la forma en que su rostro se tensó le hizo saber a Lily que había acertado en su teoría de más temprano sobre que no había sido idea suya invitarla.

—No es nada, tranquila. —Le aseguró su hermana, aunque Lily no le creyó.

Entonces la mirada de Petunia se desvío hacia James y lo observó de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, como examinándolo, asegurándose de que fuera adecuado para su fiesta. Lily reprimió un gruñido y trató de ignorar la molestia que estaba empezando a sentir.

—Tuney, este es James, el padre de Harry. —Lo presentó, tratando de que la voz no le saliera tan hostil— Le dije a mamá que vendría conmigo. James, esta es mi hermana Petunia.

—Un placer conocerte, Petunia. —Le dijo James, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno y encantador que no rompe un plato— Lily me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Petunia lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente, como si fuera el ser más extraño de la tierra, luego posó la mirada en la mano que James había extendido hacia ella y su expresión se tornó _indignada,_ Lily imaginó que le habría parecido una ofensa terrible que alguien de _su clase_ tuviera el descaro de saludarla como hacían las personas comunes. Tuvo que hacer uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no tomar a James por el brazo y largarse de ahí.

—El placer es mío. —Respondió Petunia con la expresión totalmente seria, sin darle la mano— Vengan, entren.

Volvió a entrar a la casa y Lily se volteó hacia James de inmediato para dedicarle una mirada disculpa.

—Lo siento, ella…

—Y tú te quejas de los modales de mi pobre hermano. —Fingió reprocharle él, antes de sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo— Está bien, vamos.

Lily no entendía en que momento se había vuelto tan encantador y bondadoso, o si siempre había sido así y ella no se había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento sintió que el pecho le iba a explotar con gratitud y se encontró deseando de todo corazón no terminar arrepentida de haberlo metido a ese tanque de tiburones.

Adentro Lily encontró algunas caras que le resultaron conocidas, no estuvo muy segura de la mayoría pero suponía que debían ser familiares de Vernon que había visto en el pasado, los demás seguro trabajaban con él.

—James, si en algún momento te sientes incómodo solo dímelo. —Le susurró, mientras dejaban sus abrigos en el perchero junto a la entrada— Dímelo y te juro que nos iremos…

—Lily, por favor, parece que olvidaras con quien estás hablando. —Le cortó él con una risita y una torcida de ojos— Deja de preocuparte tanto, ¿sí?

—Pero es que…

— ¡Lily, querida! —Escuchó la inconfundible voz de su madre acercándose a ellos— ¡Que bueno que vinieras!

—Hola, mamá. —La saludó Lily, dejándose abrazar y besar escandalosamente— ¿Cómo…?

—Dime, ¿Qué opinas de la decoración? Tuney hizo todo el trabajo. —La interrumpió su madre, viendo con una sonrisa de adoración absoluta a su hija mayor— Ya sabes que tiene un gusto excelente.

Lily miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño, la verdad era que, en su opinión, todo lucía bastante cursi y exagerado pero nunca había que confiar en su madre para dar una crítica real sobre algo que hiciera Petunia. Miró de reojo a James, quien estaba admirando la decoración con la misma expresión escéptica que ella; por un momento sus miradas se encontraron pero ambos se apresuraron a desviarlas para evitar echarse a reír.

—Es un gusto volver a verla, señora Evans. —Le dijo James a la madre de Lily esbozando la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a Petunia— Tiene una hermosa casa.

—Muchas gracias, querido. —Respondió la señora Evans, con una mirada un poco más amable que la que le había dedicado cuando se habían conocido— Muy amable de tu parte haber acompañado a Lily, lamento que Harry no pudiera venir.

—Ah sí, nosotros también. —Mintió Lily— Es que no se sentía bien, creemos que pescó algo en el tren camino de la…

—Ven para que saludes a Dudley. —La interrumpió Petunia de golpe— Hace años que no lo ves.

Aunque por un momento la interrupción la desconcertó, luego comprendió que Petunia debía haber pensado que haría algún comentario sobre la escuela a la que iba a Harry y, por supuesto, tenía que impedirlo antes de que alguno de sus distinguidos invitados la escuchara. Bufó irritada antes las estupideces de su hermana pero no queriendo iniciar una disputa sin necesidad le hizo una seña a James para que la siguiera y no dejarlo solo con su madre.

Petunia los guío hacia una esquina apartada de la fiesta, donde había una televisión encendida frente a la cual estaba, literalmente postrado e hipnotizado, el que, después de un momentáneo shock, reconoció como su sobrino.

—Dudy, amorcito, alguien ha venido a saludarte. —Lo llamó Petunia, casi como si tuviera miedo de interrumpirlo— Di hola, cielo.

Dudley se volvió hacia ellos, obviamente molesto por la interrupción y Lily notó que tenía la barbilla llena de algo que parecía ser crema batida.

—Hola, Dudley. —Lo saludó Lily con una sonrisa cariñosa— Soy tu tía Lily, ¿me recuerdas?

—Hola, sí, te recuerdo. —Respondió el chico, no verdaderamente interesado— ¿Me trajiste un regalo?

— ¡Dudy! —Lo reprendió Petunia con una risita.

—Eh no, no te traje nada. —Se disculpó Lily algo perpleja— Pero…

—Oh, está bien, puedes enviarlo por correo. —Le dijo Dudley con un encogimiento de hombros antes de volver su atención al televisor.

—Tranquilo, cielo, puedes volver a tu programa. No le gusta que lo interrumpamos cuando ve televisión. —Le contó Petunia con una sonrisa de adoración— Y tiene esa mala costumbre de esperar que todo el mundo le tenga un obsequio, no se por que.

—Un enigma. —Dijo Lily con ironía.

La verdad era que ella no se sentía con la moral ni la autoridad para decirle a nadie como debía criar a sus hijos ni criticar métodos de crianza, pero aplaudir y minimizar un comportamiento tan maleducado le parecía un error.

—Y tú dices que yo malcrío a Harry. —Le susurró a James cuando ya Petunia estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

—Pues si no te controlas justo así terminará. —Bromeó él, haciéndola soltar una risita y poner los ojos en blanco.

—Vernon debe estar por aquí. —Les dijo Petunia, unos pasos más adelante— Síganme.

Eso hizo que Lily borrara la sonrisa divertida de su rostro y se detuviera en seco, tomando a James por el brazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó él, viéndola confundido.

—James, creo… Creo que es mejor que yo vaya sola. —Sugirió tratando de que no notara sus repentinos nervios— Si quieres me esperas aquí, voy rápido y…

— ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Quién es Vernon?

—Es mi cuñado.

— ¿Y por que no quieres que lo conozca?

—Es que él es un poco… — _Troglodita—_ Solo no quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato.

—Lily, si es tan malo como lo haces quedar no dejaré que vayas sola. —Respondió él con mucha seriedad.

—No, no, no es eso, yo estaré bien, es solo que…

— ¡Lily! —Escuchó que la llamaba Petunia— ¿Van a venir?

— ¡Un momento! —Soltó ella en respuesta— James, en serio, solo…

—Prometo comportarme, Lily, tranquila. Ahora vamos.

— ¡No, espera…!

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo y explicarle que no era su comportamiento el que le preocupaba, James ya había vuelto a emprender su camino hacia donde Petunia los esperaba junto a su marido y, notó Lily a su pesar, otros sujetos que debían trabajar con él, esto solo la hizo ponerse más nerviosa. Suspiró y caminó hasta allá, esperando que las cosas no salieran tan mal como se lo esperaba.

—Querido, disculpa que te interrumpa. —Le dijo Petunia a su esposo, dándole un golpecito en el hombro— Lily está aquí.

Lily en serio esperaba que el desagrado que sentía por Vernon Dursley no se mostrara tan evidente en su rostro como sí lo hizo en el de él sus sentimientos por ella.

—Hola, Vernon. —Lo saludó con la sonrisa más amable que encontró, extendiéndole una mano— Un placer volver a verte.

La mirada que el enorme hombre le dedicó le recordó a la que Petunia le había dedicado a James más temprano, como si fuera un extraterrestre y no una persona la que estuviera ahí parada frente suyo.

—Lily, lo mismo digo. —Asintió Vernon con amabilidad, devolviéndole el saludo pero solo para no quedar mal delante de sus colegas— Señores, les presento a mi cuñada y a su…

—James Potter. Un gusto conocerlos a todos. —Se presentó James sonriendo con simpatía, tomándole la mano a todos los sujetos que estaban ahí— Gracias por invitarme a su reunión.

Si algo siempre le había fascinado a Lily sobre James era esa facilidad que tenía para ser agradable y amigable con todo el mundo, además de caer bien de inmediato, no debía tener ni un minuto hablando del frío que hacía cuando ya todos lo veían con aceptación… Todos excepto Vernon, claro, que lo miraba con repelencia, como si estuviera de más o no perteneciera. Y por supuesto que no pertenecía, James no tenía cabida entre tanta gente aburrida y monótona, pero era demasiado noble y humilde como para demostrarlo o hacer un desplante.

Lily se congeló mentalmente al darse cuenta de que acababa de usar _James_ y el calificativo _humilde_ en un mismo pensamiento. Estaba sorprendida, demasiado tomando en cuenta que pasaron años en los que nunca podría haber unido ambos términos pero le parecía tan correcto como en su momento se lo había parecido decirle arrogante y egocéntrico.

Por un instante se vio tan absorta en esos pensamientos que no pudo preveer ni impedir la pregunta que Vernon estaba apunto de soltar.

—Cuéntanos, Potter. —Empezó a decir, dándole vueltas a la copa de champaña que tenía en la mano— ¿En que auto viniste?

— ¿Cómo?

—Tu auto, ¿Qué marca es? Justo hablábamos de eso, ¿cierto, caballeros?

Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina a la vez que sentía como se ponía roja pero por la rabia. No ponía en duda que estuvieran hablando de eso, tal vez no habría convivido demasiado con su cuñado, por suerte, pero lo había hecho lo suficiente como para saber que era el tipo de persona que pensaba que la valía de un hombre podía ser medida por cuanto ganaba al año o el tipo de auto que conducía, estaba segura de que esos hombres que trabajaban con él debían tener el mismo pensamiento.

Y por supuesto que no pensaba perder la oportunidad de hacer sentir inferior o humillar a alguien que sabía perfectamente no poseía ninguna de esas cosas. Para él, James, que era tan extraño como ella, era todo lo que iba en contra de sus ideales de normalidad y rectitud, y eso no se podía permitir, así como Lily no podía permitir que quisiera pasar por encima de James y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría pero que valdría la pena, cuando él se lo adelantó.

— ¡Ah, mi auto! Se los mostraría pero no está aquí. —Respondió James con toda la naturalidad del mundo— El chófer nos trajo y volvió a llevárselo, iba a esperarnos afuera pero con este frío sería una crueldad, lo envíe a que se tomara algo caliente y después volverá por nosotros, ¿cierto, Lily?

Otra cosa que le fascinaba de James era lo bien que se le daba inventar mentiras tan creíbles en tiempo récord.

Por un momento lo miró perpleja pero rápidamente se compuso y, aguantando la risa, le siguió el juego.

—Sí, cierto, es un seño es muy atento y quería esperar pero preferimos que se diera una vuelta.

— ¿Y por que tienes chófer? —Le preguntó Vernon de golpe, dejando de un lado sus buenos modales y con el labio superior temblando debajo de su bigote— ¿No sabes conducir?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿pero no es muy peligroso? Después volvemos tarde, cansados y con algunas copas de más, es mejor prevenir accidentes, siempre lo he dicho.

Lily se mordió la parte de adentro de la mejilla con mucha fuerza para evitar echarse a reír. Siempre se había preguntado como era posible que después de tantas estupideces James hubiera lograd no ser expulsado de la escuela, ahora entendía que con esa carita de niño bueno era capaz de venderle plumas a un hipogrifo.

No supo si molestarse o sentirse satisfecha cuando reparó en las expresiones de Vernon y Petunia, que veían a James por una parte con miedo, como si su mentira fuera a delatar su verdadera naturaleza y por otra con indignación porque se había atrevido a mentir de esa manera tan descarada. Decidió que se sentía satisfecha.

—Bueno, si nos disculpan seguiremos saludando. —Intervino Lily, decidiendo que ya habían hecho mucha plática ahí, cuando uno de los colegas de Vernon quería preguntarle cuanto le pagaban al chófer— Nos vemos más tarde.

Dicho es, tomó a James por el brazo y lo arrostró lejos de ellos tan rápido como pudo.

—Entonces, ¿a quien conoceremos ahora? —Preguntó él, viendo a su alrededor con interés.

—A nadie, solo quería sacarnos de ahí. —Dijo Lily tomando dos copas de champaña de una bandeja que alguien había dejado sobre una mesa— ¿Y que demonios fue eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? —La veía confuso mientras tomaba la copa que ella le tendía.

— ¡Esa mentira que dijiste! —Exclamó ella en un susurro, guiándolo a una parte medianamente alejada del salón— ¡Lo del auto!

—Ah eso. —Desestimó él con una mano, como si fuera cualquier cosa— Solo me preguntaron algo y yo respondí, nada interesante.

—Pues fue… —Por un momento Lily pensó en decirle que había sido imprudente o peligroso, que alguien podía haber descubierto que mentía, pero prefirió decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba— Una gran respuesta.

—Me ofende tu sorpresa. —Dijo James entre risas— Pero gracias.

—Gracias a ti… Y disculpa. —Negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su copa— No deberías tener que aguantar ese tipo de ridiculeces.

—Deja de agradecerme y deja de disculparte. No es tu culpa que tu cuñado sea tan _adorable_. —Agregó lo último con una sonrisa irónica, luego puso los ojos en blanco— Y te dije que estaría bien.

—Ya se, solo… —Suspiró y le dedicó una mirada sincera— Estaba preocupada. Esta gente es…

—Hey, sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando vine, así que deja de preocuparte por mí. —Le pidió con una sonrisa sincera y tranquila, le guiñó un ojo— Créeme, me las he visto peor.

—Está bien. —Aceptó ella a regañadientes, no muy segura de que pudiera dejar de preocuparse pero dispuesta a intentarlo. Después sonrió divertida— ¿Y de donde sacaste eso del chófer? ¿Cómo sabes que eso existe?

—Una película que Remus nos hizo ver un día. —Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros— Vieja, blanco y negro, una familia millonaria tiene un chófer y la hija se enamora de uno de los herederos, o algo así, no recuerdo bien.

— ¿Sabrina?

— ¡Esa misma! Sirius quería que se quedara con el hermano menor pero yo sabía que escogería al otro. Muy buena película. —Le comentó antes de probar su trago, el cual vio con una mirada de sorpresa y agrado— Al igual que esta champaña, ¿ves, Lils? Esto si es licor decente, no esa porquería que me hiciste tomar hoy.

—Eres increíble. —Dejó salir ella antes de poner detenerse, con una sonrisa bobalicona pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Por reconocer un buen licor? Pues gracias, la verdad es que trabajar en un bar te deja algunos conocimientos. —Le dio otro trago a su copa mientras recorría la mirada por el salón, antes de apuntar con la cabeza hacia los sillones— Mira, hasta al perro le gusta.

Lily siguió su mirada y tuvo que ahogar una risa cuando se dio cuenta a que se refería. En el centro del salón estaba sentada una de las hermanas de Vernon junto a su pequeño perro el cual en ese momento estaba tomando vino de la copa de la mujer.

—Es Marge, la hermana de Vernon. —Le susurró, viéndola de manera disimulada y tratando de no reír— En serio, tengo años sin ver a esa mujer y la última vez que lo hice tenía un perro idéntico, sin embargo espero que no sea el mismo, no le deseo esa tortura a ningún ser vivo.

—Lo mismo digo. —Concordó James viendo hacia el mismo lugar pero con una mirada más asqueada que la de ella, ya que ahora Marge estaba besando a su perro— Por favor, dime que no soy así con Sirius.

—No, tú eres peor. —Rió Lily— Ustedes se besan con lengua, es asqueroso.

—Sí, quisiera él. —Respondió James entre risas.

— ¡Lily, aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por toda la casa!

Lily se tensó al no reconocer la voz, esperando que fuera otra persona desagradable con la que no quería tratar, pero pudo relajarse cuando se volvió y reconoció a una prima de Vernon que siempre se había mostrado más o menos amable con ella, siempre había insistido en preguntarle que tinte usaba para su cabello, parecía incapaz de aceptar que era natural, y ella suponía que por eso mostraba tanto interés.

—Hola, Pat. —La saludó con una sonrisa amable cuando llegó junto a ellos— Tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Lo mismo digo, querida, ha pasado una eternidad. —Siguió diciendo la mujer, viéndola de arriba abajo— Pero a ti los años no te han hecho nada, estás idéntica.

—Bueno, tanto como idéntica no creo, pero gracias. —Respondió Lily colorándose un poco— Tú también luces muy bien.

—Tan bien como te lo permite tener tres maridos. —Le susurro antes de guiñarle un ojo de manera cómplice, luego posó la mirada en James y sonrió— ¿Y quien es este guapo que has traído contigo?

—James Potter para servirle, bella dama. —Se presentó él esbozando una seductora sonrisa y tomándole la mano para depositar un beso en ella— Y si me permite el atrevimiento, yo creo que esos tres maridos no se le notan en ninguna parte.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco a pesar de estar sonriendo, de nuevo sorprendiéndose ante su habilidad de ser tan jodidamente encantador todo el tiempo.

—Pues muchas gracias. —Respondió Pat con una risita— Usted es todo un caballero. Y tú, Lily, eres muy afortunada, ¿te conseguiste uno bueno, no?

— ¿Disculpa? —Le preguntó Lily confundida.

—No podía creérmelo hace un rato cuando Petunia me lo dijo, tengo que decirte que hubiera esperado ser invitada a la boda.

Aunque al principio se sintió realmente extrañada, y pudo ver de reojo que James lucía tan perdido y perplejo como ella, rápidamente logró atar cabos y entender de donde venía todo.

Obviamente, Petunia en su obsesión por que todo fuera correcto y perfecto, no había podido permitir que su hermana menor se presentara en su fiesta con un hombre con quien no estaba casa porque al parecer seguían viviendo en el siglo pasado.

Lily suspiró con fuerza y sintió como todo su rostro se sonrojaba intensamente por la pena que le daba con James que su hermana hubiera dicho tal mentira y por tener que decirle a Pat que estaba equivocada.

—Pat, disculpa, pero yo no…

—Ella no es la afortunada aquí. —La interrumpió James con una enorme sonrisa, pasándole un brazo a Lily por los hombros— Es decir mírala, es obvio quien de los dos se sacó el premio.

Lily lo miró como si estuviera loco, sin la menor idea de que estaba haciendo, pero entonces James le dedicó una mirada significativa que claramente decía: _sígueme la corriente_. Ella al principio estaba demasiado perpleja para responder pero después de unos segundos decidió hacerle caso y le sonrió divertida y aliviaday.

—Creo que… Em, ambos somos afortunados.

—Eso no lo dudo. —Respondió Pat con una enorme sonrisa— Es todo un milagro que hayan durado juntos tanto tiempo. Petunia nos dijo que se casaron muy jóvenes, justo después de salir de la escuela, siempre me había preguntado porque no habías asistido a su boda, pero claro ahora entiendo, estabas de luna de miel.

Ante eso Lily solo pudo sonreír con ironía y subir las cejas a la vez que sentía un brote de amargura en la boca del estómago. Era algo muy Petunia inventar una mentira así antes de admitir que había vetado de su boda a su hermana embarazada.

—Y cuéntenme, ¿Cómo fue la ceremonia? ¿Grande? ¿Mucha gente? Seguro costosísima.

—No, de hecho fue bastante sencillo todo. —Empezó a explicarle James con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si aquello fuera ensayado— Solo nosotros y un par de amigos, ¿verdad, Lily?

—Sí… Sí, exacto, sencilla. —Ella por su parte sí tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensar en algo con sentido— Fue em… En la playa, éramos como diez personas, el lugar estaba lleno de flores y el padrino dio un discurso ridículo que casi ni se entendió.

—Antes de irse con la dama de honor, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Agregó James con una mirada sugerente que las hizo reír a ambas.

—Sí, eso… Pero fue hermosa. —Agregó Lily con una sonrisa— En verdad lo fue.

— ¡Me imagino que sí! Y ahora quiero que me cuentes como se lo propusiste. —Le pidió Pat a James con una emocionada sonrisa de niña pequeña— ¡Amo esas historias!

— ¿En serio? ¡Que coincidencia! Porque mi Lily ama contarla. —Respondió James con una enorme sonrisa— Vamos, cuéntale como fue.

De no haberlo estado maldiciendo por traicionarla de esa manera se habría tomado un momento para apreciar el salto de su corazón al escucharlo llamarla _su_ Lily.

— ¿Por qué no la cuentas tú? —Le pidió con una sonrisa forzada y una mirada suplicante— Siempre te sale mejor, _por favor._

—Oh, está bien. —Aceptó él, para alivio de Lily— Es porque siempre llora contándola, le da pena contigo.

Pat le dedicó a Lily una sonrisa comprensiva que ella respondió con una nerviosa y un encogimiento de hombros. James calló por un momento y adoptó una mirada pensativa, posiblemente creando la mejor mentira posible, pero de repente pareció recordar algo y esbozó una sincera y nostálgica sonrisa.

—Bueno, cerca de nuestra antigua escuela había un bosque que tenía un claro espectacular, está lleno de flores de todos los colores y animalitos, a ella le encantan. —Empezó a contar James, sonriendo más a medida que iba hablando— Así que la llevé ahí para una cita pero lo había decorado todo con un hech… Con estas lucecillas. —Se apresuró a corregirse, señalando unas luces de navidad que colgaban de una pared junto a ellos— Y las arreglé para que se leyera _¿te quieres casar conmigo, Evans?,_ Lo de Evans es un chiste interno, y bueno después de que me dijera que sí tuvimos un picnic y bailamos _Your Song_ de Elton John, es su canción mugg… Su canción favorita.

—Aww, creo que voy a llorar, es una hermosa historia. —Dijo Pat con la voz quebrada y una sonrisa soñadora— No me sorprende que hayas dicho que sí, Lily.

Pero ella no respondió, las palabras de Pat de hecho le sonaron casi como un murmullo lejano. Se había quedado embelesada escuchando la historia inventada de James y ahora no podía dejar de verlo, sorprendida y encantada, sintiendo como un montón de mariposas empezaban a revolotear en su estómago y subían a su pecho haciéndole cosquillas y provocándole esa estúpida sonrisa que no podía quitarse del rostro.

Había sido una hermosa mentira.

—Te lo repito, querida, eres muy afortunada.

—Sí… —Susurró Lily sin dejar de verlo— Lo soy.

James le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, no se le escapó el leve sonrojo que aparecía a sus orejas que Lily encontró simplemente adorable.

—En fin, esa es la historia. —Dijo James aclarándose la garganta y volviendo a ver a Pat con una sonrisa divertida— Creerías que después de eso me dejaría escoger al menos la música de la boda pero nop.

—Pero por supuesto que no. —Rió la mujer— En serio hacen una hermosa pareja, espero que sigan así de felices.

—Gracias, Pat. —Susurró Lily, sonrojándose.

—Ahora si me disculpan iré a hablar con tu madre y felicitarla por tan maravilloso yerno. —Les guiñó un ojo— Nos vemos después.

Se despidieron de ella y esperaron a que estuviera suficientemente lejos para volver a hablar.

— ¿Qué tal? Resulté ser un maravilloso yerno después de todo. —Comentó James con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Estás en una racha de buenas mentiras esta noche. —Le dijo Lily, divertida y con una ceja levantada— No tengo idea de cómo lo haces.

—Eso no fue nada, deberías escuchar a Remus, hubiera inventado algo muchísimo mejor.

—Remus no es mentiroso. —Replicó Lily ingenuamente.

—Que creas eso prueba lo buen mentiroso que es. —Señaló James, riéndose.

—Idiota. —Dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco, después suspiró— Lamento que estés teniendo que inventar tantas cosas, en serio no tienes que hacerlo.

—Por enésima vez te digo que dejes de disculparte. —Le pidió James con honestidad— Y claro que tengo que hacerlo, imagino que a tu hermana no le agradara mucho que digamos la verdad. —Lily subió las cejas dándole la razón— Pues no pienso dejar que te moleste. Además dijiste que sería media hora solamente, en cualquier momento nos vamos y ya.

—Te voy a deber una grandísima después de esta. —Fue lo único que pudo responderle Lily después de eso.

—Búscame otro trago de esto y todo perdonado. —Respondió él, sonriendo y entregándole su copa vacía de champaña.

—Podemos empezar por ahí, pero después buscamos otro pago. —Acordó ella con una sonrisa, tomando la copa— Espera aquí, la botella debe estar en la cocina.

James asintió antes de que Lily se diera media vuelta para emprender su camino a la cocina.

Por suerte para ella no se encontró con nadie en el trayecto, sabría Merlín que más les habría contado Petunia a sus invitados para explicar las ausencias de su hermana en su vida y estando sola no se sentía capaz de soltar mentiras tan buenas y elaboradas. James estaba errado, ella sí era buena mentirosa… Pero no cuando la agarraban desprevenida, el mérito por eso lo tenía él completamente.

Una oleada de nostalgia la invadió cuando estuvo de pie en su antigua cocina, salvo por alguno que otro aparato nuevo la verdad era que su madre no le había cambiado gran cosa desde que ella se había mudado. Era agridulce estar ahí, a su mente saltaban imágenes de su niñez, cuando su familia aun era real y buena… Pero también una escena de hacía ya quince años que no quería evocar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar ese doloroso recuerdo, y empezó a buscar la botella de champaña que ella y James habían estado tomado entre los gabinetes. Empezaba a pensar que tal vez se había acabado o la habían llevado afuera cuando escuchó a alguien más entrar a la cocina.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Suspiró con molestia al reconocer la voz de su hermana, después de todas las mentiras que había contado de más estaba decir que en ese momento no era precisamente su persona favorita.

—Buscando la champaña. —Le respondió Lily, volviéndose para verla— No la vi allá afuera.

— ¿Qué tipo de champaña era? —Le preguntó Petunia, parada a mitad de la cocina, con una expresión fría.

—No se. —Admitió Lily con un encogimiento de hombros— Dulce.

—Compramos muchas botellas de ese estilo, tendrás que ser más específica.

—Solo es champaña, Tuney. —Bufó Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Dime donde está y yo misma voy por ella.

—Hay una mesa al final del comedor, ahí dejamos todo el licor. —Le respondió su hermana, antes de dedicarle una mirada de reproche— Y debiste preguntarme antes de venir aquí, los invitados no entran a la cocina.

— ¿Disculpa? —Soltó Lily viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos, atónita e indignada— No se si tu memoria es tan buena como la mía pero por si lo habías olvidado, Petunia, yo viví aquí casi la misma cantidad de años que tú.

—Exacto, _viviste_ , tiempo pasado, ahora eres invitada.

—Soy tan invitada como tú. —Le espetó la pelirroja con intención— Esta sigue siendo la casa de nuestra madre, creo que tenemos igual derecho aquí.

—Pero por hoy es la casa donde se celebra mi fiesta de navidad así que creo que tengo un poco más de derecho que tú.

—Claro. —Lily le sonrió con ironía— Tú eres la favorita después de todo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Lily? ¿Ocho? —Le preguntó Petunia torciendo los ojos y yendo a un mesón para empezar a picar algo— Aquí no hay favoritismo, por favor madura.

Ambas sabían que eso no era cierto, Petunia por su parte lucía demasiado confiada y tranquila como para no saberlo.

— ¿Planeas quedarte hasta tarde? —Preguntó después de un momento de silencio, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No pretendo avergonzarte delante de tus invitados. —Respondió Lily de manera cortante, adivinando el doble sentido de la pregunta— Así que puedes estar tranquil.

Petunia ni siquiera se molestó en negar su acusación, se limitó a asentir y a seguir en su labor. Lily suspiró con amargura.

—No tenías que dejarla invitarme, ¿sabes?

—Eso no…

—No finjas. —Le cortó Lily— Se que solo estoy aquí porque esta es su casa y te pidió que me invitaras, no porque te interesara verme o a mi hijo.

Su hermana, que había dejado de cortar por un momento para voltear hacia ella, la observó en silencio por un momento, como analizando que debía responder. Al final decidió simplemente ser sincera, quizás por primera vez en la noche.

—Ella insiste en querer que nos llevemos bien, lo menos que podemos es fingir que lo intentamos.

—Pero no nunca lo haremos.

—Por supuesto que no. —Respondió Petunia, como si estuvieran hablando del clima y no de su relación de hermanas, antes de volver a su labor— Tú sigues siendo… _Eso_ que eres.

 _Bruja. Soy una bruja,_ estuvo a punto de soltar Lily con todo el orgullo que la palabra le ameritaba pero se mordió la lengua y decidió mantener la paz tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Si era honesta con ella misma admitiría que las palabras de su hermana la habían lastimado, no entendía como siempre había podido dar por terminada su relación con aquella facilidad, como si estuviera despidiendo al jardinero. Lily siempre había intentado que le importara tan poco como a ella pero nunca le había resultado posible.

—Solo lo hice por ella. —Siguió diciendo Petunia— Así que no le des tanta importancia.

—No debiste invitarme para mentirle a todo el mundo sobre mi vida. —Le dijo Lily de manera acusatorio— A la próxima al menos déjamelo saber para poder prepararme para seguir el juego.

— ¿Qué querías, Lily? ¿Qué les dijera la verdad? —Se detuvo nuevamente para verla como si esa simple idea fuera lo más absurdo del planeta— Y no es como si a tu amigo se le hubiera hecho muy difícil salir con una mentira.

—Se llama James. —Le respondió Lily con frialdad— ¿Y que querías? ¿Qué les dijera que no tenía auto? ¿Qué se dejara humillar por ti y tu esposo?

—Al menos pudo haber dicho una mentira más creíble.

Lily gruñó, enfadada e indignada, conocía demasiado a Petunia, lo que le molestaba no era la mentira, era precisamente eso, que James hubiera sido más rápido e inteligente que Vernon y que no quedara en ridículo como ellos habían esperado.

—Tal vez la próxima vez digamos la verdad, que nos aparecimos _mágicamente_ en un callejón a unas cuadras de aquí.

A la otra mujer eso pareció caerle como un balde agua hirviendo, jadeó con horror y se llevó una mano al pecho, asustada e incrédula, como si lo que acababa de decir Lily fuera la ofensa más grande de toda la tierra. Le puso los ojos en blanco con un bufido.

—No seas ridícula, Petunia.

— ¡No digas esas cosas en voz alta! —Chilló su hermana, echando mirada de soslayo por encima de su hombro— ¡¿Qué acaso necesitas que todo el mundo se entere de tus rarezas?!

Lily se encontró preguntándose como sería su reacción si se le ocurría sacar la varita que tenía escondida bajo la blusa y mostrar verdaderamente alguna de sus _rarezas._

Abrió la boca para responder pero decidió callar cuando una tercera persona entró en la cocina.

— ¡Mis niñas, que bueno que las encuentro juntas! —Exclamaba Daisy Evans mientras caminaba hacia ellas— ¡Quería decirles que…!

Sin embargo no terminó la oración al reparar en las expresiones faciales y corporales de sus hijas y darse cuenta de que definitivamente no estaban teniendo una charla amena.

—Ay, no me digan que están discutiendo otra vez. —Les dijo con un suspiro pesado— ¿Qué pasó ahora?

— ¡Lily pasó! —Exclamó Petunia antes de que su hermana pudiera defenderse— ¡Como siempre queriendo que todo el mundo se entere de que es un fenómeno!

—Y yo soy la que tiene que madurar. —Susurró Lily con amargura.

—Lily, querida, por favor no alteres a tu hermana. —Le pidió su madre con una mano sobre el hombro de Petunia— Se comprensiva.

Lily soltó una risa sin ninguna pizca de gracia, era tan típico que Petunia la insultara e igual ella recibiera el regaño.

—Bien, ahora podría alguna de las dos responderme, ¿Por qué Pat cree que Lily está casada y me felicito por…?

—Pues eso justamente es lo que yo quiero saber. —Respondió Lily enfadada— En serio, Petunia, se que para ti seguir soltera a mi edad es un crimen pero te juro que no necesito que seas mi casamentera.

—No será un crimen pero no todo el mundo ve con buenos ojos que una mujer vaya a una fiesta con un hombre que ni es su esposo ni su novio ni su…

— ¡Es mi amigo! —Lily empezaba a alzar la voz debido a lo exasperada que se sentía— ¡La gente va a fiestas con sus amigos todos los días!

— ¡La gente no tiene hijos con sus amigos, Lily!

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¿En que siglo te quedaste viviendo, Petunia?

—En uno donde la decencia aún es importante para algunas personas. —Replicó ésta elevando más el mentón— Lo que sea que hagas con tu _amigo_ en ese extraño mundo de ustedes no es de mi importancia, pero si vas a venir aquí…

—Tuney, cariño, por favor. —Intervino su madre, dedicándole una mirada significativa— Lily no está involucrada con él de ninguna manera, ¿verdad, hija?

Lily no respondió de inmediato, primero porque después de todo lo que James había hecho por ella esa noche y de todo lo que ya habían superado no se sentía bien decir que no estaban involucrados, tal vez no como ellas estaban insinuando pero no le apetecía negarlo. Y segundo porque no le gustó para nada el tono con el que su madre hizo esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas así? ¿Y que si estuviera involucrada con James?

—Lily, no es tiempo para que hagas una de tus bromas, querida.

—Yo no estoy bromeando. —Cortó ella con toda seriedad— Hablo en serio, ¿Qué tiene que esté involucrada con él?

—Por favor, hija, ¿Por qué tendrías algo con ese muchacho? Después de lo que te hizo…

De repente le pareció algo simplemente ridículo seguir poniendo eso sobre la mesa, entonces entendió lo resentida que había sonado durante demasiado tiempo y se pateó mentalmente.

—Ya eso… Ya eso no importa. —Murmuró Lily antes de suspirar— Han pasado catorce años, no le pienso seguir dando importancia.

— ¿O sea que lo perdonaste? —Preguntó Petunia de golpe, viéndola boquiabierta— ¿Solo así?

Lily quiso responderle con un _¿y a ti que te importa?_ Pero se contuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de perdonarlo, es… Es dejar ir las cosas, aprender a vivir con ellas. —Tragó saliva a la vez que sentía una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad en el pecho— Además él no fue el único que se equivocó, yo también lo lastimé.

—Pues no como él te lastimó a ti eso es seguro. —Saltó su madre, luciendo enfadada e indignada— ¿Qué acaso ya te olvidaste del día que estábamos aquí las dos y me contaste todo? Yo no, no podría olvidar todo el daño que te hizo…

Lily no respondió, la miro sorprendida e incrédula, no podía creer que su madre tuviera tanta cara dura y que decidiera usar _ese_ momento para hablar mal de James.

—Yo sí me acuerdo de ese día. Perfectamente. —Respondió la pelirroja tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz— ¿Y tú te acuerdas? ¿De todo lo que me dijiste o solo de lo que es conveniente para ti?

— ¿Por qué insistes en atacarme, Lily? Te recuerdo que quien te dejó sola…

—James. James me dejó sola, era joven y estúpido y me abandonó. Pero tú eras mi madre y también lo hiciste, ¿cuál es tu excusa?

—No entiendo como puedes dejar ir todo lo que él te hizo pero a mí me sigues sacando en cara que…

— ¡Porque él lo acepta! ¡Él acepta que cometió un error y se arrepiente! ¡Tú sigues queriendo actuar como si no hubieras hecho nada!

— ¿Y que se supone que íbamos a hacer, Lily? —Intervino Petunia en nombre de su madre— ¿Qué te diéramos una palmadita en la espalda y te felicitáramos por haber quedado embarazada?

— ¿Era mucho pedir que me apoyaran? —Preguntó Lily buscando la mirada de su madre que se la esquivaba a toda costa— Ustedes eran… _Son_ mi familia.

—Pues no nos necesitaste para decidir que harías con tu vida y con tu hijo después de eso. —Le dijo su madre aun sin verla— No fue agradable enterarnos de que lo habías dado en adopción después de que lo hicieras.

—Tampoco fue agradable dar a luz sola porque tú me dijiste que no contara contigo. —La acusó Lily, dejando salir años de dolor— Entiendo que no estuviéramos pasando por un buen momento en ese entonces pero yo solo quería…

—Que detuviéramos todas nuestras vidas por ti, ¿no? —Dijo Petunia con rabia y resentimiento en la voz— Siempre lo habíamos hecho, cambiar todo en esta familia para tu conveniencia tuya y de tus…

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Exclamó Lily indignada— ¡Lo que soy no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasaba en ese momento! ¡Estaba embarazada! ¡Era lo más normal de…!

—Nada de lo que tú hacías o haces es normal, Lily. —Le cortó su hermana de manera hiriente— Ni siquiera hoy en día puedes tener una vida como la de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti no resaltar y ser diferente a todos?

Lily le dedicó una mirada asesina a la vez que sentía como se iba poniendo más roja debido a la molestia.

—Pues prefiero mi extraña vida de "fenómeno" que la aburrida y falsa que tienes tú.

— ¡Niñas, ya basta! ¡No vayamos a arruinar la fiesta con estas peleas de siempre! ¿No pueden llevarse bien?

—No, mamá. —Respondió Lily de inmediato— Petunia tiene razón, soy demasiado extraña para tener una relación con ella.

—Lily, no seas…

Pero no pensaba quedarse ahí parada a que, de alguna u otra manera, volvieran a culparla por esa pelea y por ese desastre. Ella no tenía cabida en ese lugar, no debía haber ido y el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí era más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta.

Así que se movió de donde estaba y les pasó por un lado, negada a escuchar cualquier otra cosa que alguna de las dos tuviera para decirle.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de la cocina y atravesó el salón castigando al piso con sus fuertes y enfadados pasos, sentía la rabia brotándole del pecho y necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

En menos de treinta segundos estuvo nuevamente en la esquina donde había dejado a James, quien en ese momento estaba viendo a Marge y a su perro con la misma expresión asqueada de unos minutos atrás; se volvió hacia ella cuando sintió su presencia y aunque al principio le sonreía, se puso serio de inmediato ver la expresión atribulada en el rostro de la pelirrojo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella se adelantó.

—Nos vamos. —Dijo sin más— Ya mismo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Le preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos, verdaderamente preocupado— ¿Estás bien?

Reconocer el genuino interés en esa pregunta hizo que la rabia que estaba sintiendo Lily se derritiera para darle paso a la pena. Sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos empezaban a picarle.

—Solo vámonos. —Murmuró con la voz quebrada— Por favor, vámonos.

James asintió con los ojos llenos de preguntas que no se atrevió a formular, Lily se dio la vuelta y a pesar de que caminó apresuradamente él la siguió pisándole los talones, como había hecho toda la noche.

Fueron hasta la puerta y sin preocuparse en despedirse de nadie ni en como eso la haría quedar, tomó sus abrigos, le entregó a James el suyo y abrió la puerta para salir de esa fiesta a la que nunca debió haber asistido en primer lugar.

Estaba tan urgida de marcharse que ni siquiera se detuvo en abrigarse antes de dejar la casa, cosa de la cual se arrepintió cuando estuvo en la calle y la fría brisa prácticamente le cortó la respiración y la heló completa. Bufó molesta, con el clima y con todo lo demás, y siguió caminando, prácticamente temblando, a la vez que se iba poniendo la gabardina y se enrollaba la bufanda en el cuello.

Caminaron varias cuadras en silencio y Lily casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de James justo detrás de ella, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la hiciera hablar.

—Lily, dime que ocurrió. —Lo escuchó decir a centímetros de distancia— ¿Por qué saliste así?

—Te dije que sería rápido. —Se limitó a responder ella, evitando la verdad— Ya cumplí y ahora nos vamos.

—No me mientas, por Merlín. —Le espetó él, notablemente enfadado— ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Fue tu hermana? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada que no me haya dicho antes. —Murmuró Lily para ella misma, sin embargo él estaba tan cerca que escuchó a la perfección.

— ¿Eso que demonios significa? ¡Maldita sea, Lily, detente! —Le gritó, adelantándose y parándosele enfrente para hacer que dejara de caminar— ¿Qué pasó? Y no me digas que nada, no me trates como imbécil.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano para no dejar que la mezcla de preocupación y enfado en esos ojos marrones la quebrara, pero fue inútil y al final se encontró dejando que dos lágrimas espesas descendieran por sus mejillas a la vez que soltaba una risa amarga.

—Lily. —La llamó James en un susurro, ya sin rastro de molestia— Cuéntame, por favor.

—Es que no hay nada que contar, es más de lo mismo. —Le explicó Lily con la voz rota— Es como siempre ha sido, están ellas dos juntas y yo sola, me hacen sentir como que todo lo que hago está mal y como que no encajo en esa familia, en mi propia familia. Y sabes, de Petunia puedo aceptarlo, ella tiene su problema conmigo y con lo que soy, lo entiendo pero… Pero mi madre no, a ella no le importa eso pero simplemente le sigue la corriente porque… —Se le quebró la voz y se tomó un momento antes de seguir— Porque sí, porque así ha sido toda la vida.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste venir, Lily? —Le preguntó James con pesar— Si sabes que te van a hacer sentir así, no deberías prestarte para eso.

—Es que… —Se detuvo un momento, no queriendo decir la verdad porque era demasiado ridícula. Al final se encogió de hombros— Es que ellas siguen siendo mi familia. La única que tengo.

Aceptar eso en voz alta hizo que incluso más lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, era estúpido, pero sabía que al final de cuentas ella no podía simplemente desprenderse de su hermana y de su madre, en el fondo las quería y toda la situación le causaba más dolor del que se admitía incluso a ella misma.

James le dedicó una mirada comprensiva antes de suspirar y acercarse a ella, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la hizo levantar la vista, le sonrió con… Algo que Lily no supo identificar pero que la hizo sonreír devuelta.

—Eso no es cierto. —Le susurró, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares— Me tienes a mí y tienes a Harry. Nosotros somos tu familia, ¿recuerdas?

El corazón le aleteó violenta pero agradablemente a la vez que las palabras que les había dicho la jueza más temprano volvían a su mente.

 _Felicidades._ _Ya son una familia._

Soltó una risita ahogada ante eso y soltó un par de lágrimas más pero esta vez por la oleada de buenos sentimientos que le provocaba recordar eso, el conocimiento de que ahora tenía una nueva familia, una que la hacía sentir feliz todo el tiempo, una a la que sí pertenecía, sin condiciones ni falsas pretensiones.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, presa de sus impulsos, se acercó a James y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho como si en los acompasados latidos de su corazón estuviera el remedio para todo lo malo del mundo. Sonrió cuando lo sintió envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y depositar un dulce beso en su cabello.

—Te juro que algún día dejaré de hacer que me consueles. —Le susurró ella, sin soltarlo, avergonzada— Antes de que te hartes preferiblemente.

—Nunca voy a hartarme. —Sonaba sin aliento al dar esa respuesta— Es preferible a verte llorar.

Lily se pegó más a él y respiró hondo, como si de esa manera pudiera absorber todo lo bueno que James le estaba entregando, como si pudiera adueñarse de todos esos sentimientos que se sentían tan ajenos a ella pero que definitivamente eran suyos.

—Así que ya para, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pidió alejándola un poco para verla a la cara y sonreírle— Un día de estos te van a confundir con un tomate.

No pudo evitar reír ante eso y, para su desgracia, sonrojarse más, sabía que debía estar toda hinchada y colorada, además que llena de lágrimas. Se pasó ambas manos por la mejilla y una, de manera muy poco femenina, por la nariz a la vez que sorbía.

—Que adorable. —Se burló James riendo.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Exclamó ella, riendo también— ¡No te rías de la gente que llora!

—Entonces deja de hacerlo. Y alégrate, mira lo que tengo… —Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y pícara que a Lily le recordó a sus años de adolescencia, a la vez que sacaba una botella de vino de su abrigo— Espero que nadie lo extrañe.

— ¿De donde tomaste eso? —Le preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos, a pesar de tener una buena idea de la respuesta— Dime que lo trajiste del bar.

—No, lo tomé mientras estabas en la cocina, es que tu cuñado seguía alardeando sobre el excelente Merlot que le habían traído exportado de no se donde, así que quise ver cual era el alboroto.

— ¡James! ¡No puede ser! —Lily trató de sonar severa pero la diversión y las carcajadas le ganaron— ¡Eso es robar!

— ¿Y? Ellos te hicieron llorar, tomar prestada una botella de vino es lo menos que podía hacerles. —Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros— Si te hace sentir mejor les envío otra después, ahora vámonos de aquí.

La verdad era que Lily la tenía sin cuidado si se las enviaba o no, él tenía razón, después de todo ese mal rato eso era lo menos que podían recibir a cambio. Empezaron a caminar por el vecindario mientras que James abría la botella.

—No está mal, he probado mejores pero es aceptable. —Opinó James después de darle el primer trago— Ahora sabemos que sus gustos no están del todo perdidos.

—Una de un millón, no está mal. —Bromeó Lily, tomando la botella que él le pasaba y probar el vino para comprobar que estaba bastante aceptable— Quisiera decir que no puedo creer que todo terminará tan mal pero la verdad es que siempre lo supe. Me alegra haber sido firme y no permitir que Harry viniera.

—Yo también, nos hubiera delatado, es tan mal mentiroso como tú.

— ¡Ay, déjalo! ¡Y déjame a mí! —Se quejó haciéndolo reír y devolviéndole la botella— No soy mala mentirosa, te seguí el juego perfectamente.

—Solo digo que pudiste haber puesto un poco más de empeño en la historia de nuestra boda falsa. —Dijo James como quien no quiere la cosa— Pero está bien, no me quejaré.

—Pues discúlpame por no estar graduada de la escuela merodeadora de mentiras y falsedades. —Bufó ella.

—Um, definitivamente deberíamos fundar ese lugar. —Murmuró James de manera pensativa.

—Y nuestra boda falsa estuvo muy bonita. —Se defendió Lily— Tal vez no tan elaborada como tu falsa propuesta de matrimonio pero algo es algo.

—Ah sí, eso. —Recordó él con una sonrisa algo tímida— No fue para tanto.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Fue hermoso! Ni pareció que lo hubieras inventado en ese mismo…

Pero las palabras se perdieron en el camino cuando se dio cuenta de que James, al igual que le había pasado antes, volvía a colorarse un poco en las orejas a la vez que le desviaba la mirada, avergonzado, y le daba un trago a la botella.

—Sí lo inventaste en el momento. —Dijo Lily detenidamente, mirándolo sorprendida— ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… Algo así… No, en verdad no.

— ¿Cómo así? ¿A que te refieres? —Él no le respondió así que ella se movió para ponerse enfrente y cerrarle el paso— Hey, responde.

—Esa es mi movida, no te copies. —Intentó bromear, débilmente.

Lily subió una ceja y le dedicó una mirada significativa, no pensaba moverse hasta que le respondiera y él lo sabía, así que suspiró resignado y sonrió fastidiado antes de empezar a hablar.

—No, no lo inventé en ese momento, yo… —Tragó saliva disimuladamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Lo pensé hace años.

El corazón de Lily perdió un latido ante eso.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí bueno, se me ocurrió cuando estábamos en quinto o sexto, no recuerdo bien, encontré el claro en una noche de luna llena. —Le explicó él, viendo al suelo con una sonrisa nostálgica— Y en serio era hermoso, así que se me ocurrió que si algún día aceptabas salir conmigo y las cosas salían bien, después te pediría matrimonio ahí, de la forma en que dije, solo que no serían luces de navidad, usaría algún hechizo.

— ¿Y la canción como sonaría? —Preguntó Lily con un hilito de voz.

—Remus me prestaría su tocadiscos. —Respondió James con un encogimiento de hombros— Él me dijo que esa era tu canción favorita, por cierto.

Lily suspiró y le sonrió de manera soñadora, las mismas mariposas que había sentido al escucharlo por primera vez más temprano volvieron a atacarla y esta vez con más intensidad, sentía que su corazón quería desprenderse de su pecho para huir hacia él.

Por un momento se encontró sintiéndose culpable, preguntándose si tal vez no habría sido muy dura con él en la adolescencia. En serio quería saber si siempre había sido así y ella simplemente había sido demasiado ciega.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir… —Empezó a decir, sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta— Que con una propuesta así, definitivamente te habría dicho que sí.

Él levantó la mirada rápidamente, sorprendido pero dedicándole esa enorme sonrisa cegadora que hacía que el corazón de Lily se desbocara desesperadamente haciéndole doler hasta las costillas.

—Naaa, lo dudo mucho. —Respondió él en broma, empezando a caminar de nuevo— Me habrías rechazado por tu compromiso previo con el calamar gigante.

—Ay por Merlín. —Exclamó ella entre risas entornando los ojos— ¿Qué nunca van a dejar ir eso?

—Toda la sociedad de alumnos de Hogwarts quedó traumada por eso, Lily, por supuesto que no lo dejaremos ir.

— ¡Tenía quince y me tenías harta! —Se defendió ella, inútilmente— No es como si siguiera sintiéndome así.

—Eso dices pero, ¿Quién sabe si eres honesta? —Siguió picándola él.

—Ay sí, idiota, no me digas que tú eres exactamente igual a como eras a los quince años.

—Te sorprendería que en algunas cosas sí lo soy. —Admitió él con una sonrisa que ella no supo descifrar— Pero obviamente no en todo… Si lo fuera aún querría ser jugador de quidditch profesional.

—Oye y… ¿Por qué no lo fuiste? —Le preguntó, verdaderamente interesada.

— ¿Jugador de quidditch?

—Sí, siempre me lo he preguntado. —Admitió Lily— Digo, no es como si no hubieras sido suficientemente bueno como para no quedar en un equipo.

—Obviamente no fue por eso pero gracias por mencionarlo. —Respondió James con un guiño haciéndola torcer los ojos. Él rió por lo bajo pero después se puso más serio— Bueno, obviamente quería serlo, ese era _el_ sueño… Pero como entenderás, cuando nos graduamos la situación no estaba para irme a jugar por el mundo. —Suspiró con gravedad— Era eso o tratar de detener a un puñado de enfermos que querían destrozarlo todo, creo que sabemos cual era la prioridad.

—Por supuesto, eso lo entiendo. —Asintió Lily— ¿Pero y después de que todo acabara? No se mucho de quidditch pero creo que aún tenías oportunidad.

—Sí la tenía pero ya no era lo mismo, ya era como un sueño lejano que lucía infantil después de todo lo que había visto en esa guerra. —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa amarga— No iba a ser lo mismo. Por otro lado no quería tener un trabajo aburrido de oficina, Sirius tampoco obviamente, así que papá me regalo el edificio esperando que hiciera algo útil con él, nosotros decidimos convertirlo en un bar. —Soltó una risa a su propia costa— No lo más útil del mundo pero es divertido y da dinero.

—No que lo necesitaran de cualquier forma. —Lo picó ella, divertida.

—No, claro que no… ¿Y que hay de ti?

— ¿Qué conmigo?

— ¿Qué pasó con tus sueños? —Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa— Querías ser escritora, lo recuerdo, me hablaste de eso varias veces.

—Bueno, ahora lo soy… De cierta manera.

—Pero querías escribir libros, no una columna en El Profeta. ¡No que eso tenga nada de malo! —Se apresuró a aclararle— Pero ya sabes…

—Tranquilo, te entiendo. —Lo calmó ella, antes de responder— Creo que fue más o menos lo mismo que te pasó a ti, después de la guerra ya ese sueño no tenía mucho sentido, necesitaba pagar cuentas y escribir libros no es la forma más rápida de hacerlo. —Suspiró— Mar estaba igual y tenía un conocido que le consiguió trabajo en el periódico, ella después encontró lugar para mí y nos dimos cuenta de que trabajábamos bien así. —Sonrió con añoranza al recordar esa época— Yo escribiendo y ella editándome, hacíamos buen equipo.

—Lo hacen. —Le aseguró él con una sonrisa— Y quien sabe, tal vez algún día sí escribas un libro.

—No lo creo. —Respondió ella, ignorando el pequeño brote de ilusión que sintió ante esa idea— ¿Quién querría leer eso?

— ¿Los millones que leen tu columna? —Preguntó James con una risa— Eres una gran escritora, Lily, no te hagas la que no lo sabe.

—Pues tendré que tomarte la palabra. —Murmuró sonrojada. Luego recordó algo y se detuvo antes de seguir hablando— Sabes, había momentos en los que me preguntaba cuál era el punto, ¿Por qué escribir una columna sobre mi vida? ¿Qué tan superficial podía llegar a ser? —Se puso los ojos en blanco pero después sonrió con cariño— Pero cuando conocí a Harry y me dijo que siempre la leía, sentí que lo que hacía sí tenía un propósito real. Por primera vez no me sentí un tota fracaso por no haber cumplido mi sueño.

—No eres un total fracaso, Lily. —James le sonreía con dulzura y honestidad— Y aún estás a tiempo de escribir tu libro. Tal vez no lo hagas hoy ni mañana, puede que sea en diez años, pero seguro al final lo haces.

Ella soltó una risita, honestamente no esperaba que eso fuera a ocurrir, ya no lo veía como algo factible, pero no podía negar que le encantaba tener a James parado ahí junto a ella diciéndole que sí era capaz de hacerlo.

—Lamento que tu sueño no se hiciera realidad. —Se lamentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien. —James se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con dulzura, transmitiéndole millones de cosas con la mirada— Ahora tengo un nuevo sueño.

El corazón de Lily, irremediablemente, volvió a iniciar su carrera contra lo que debía ser considerado normal y sintió como sus rodillas empezaban a temblar, estaba mareándose y estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con el vino que estaban tomando.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así… Aunque en verdad sí lo hacía y eso la asustaba.

— ¿Quieres que nos aparezcamos aquí o caminamos un rato más? —Le preguntó él con suavidad.

—Caminemos. —Respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír— No quiero volver aún.

Y así lo hicieron, caminaron por casi todo el vecindario, hablando y riendo, de tonterías y de cosas importantes, compartiendo anécdotas y sueños, haciendo planes individuales… Y algunos en conjunto, con Harry, con los chicos… Los dos solos. Lily sentía que por esa noche todo lo que planearan podía ser posible, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para que ellos compartieran ese momento, y ella estaba agradecida con el universo por eso.

Lily no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya llevaban más de media botella, no lo habrían hecho de no haber sido porque a ella, que a causa de que seguía algo deprimida por su pelea familiar había tomado más, se le estaba empezando a enredar la lengua y le costaba coordinar el curso de sus pensamientos.

Entonces James sugirió que volvieran pero como tampoco estaba muy sobrio que se diga, no pensó en como afectaría eso a Lily hasta que se aparecieron frente a su casa y ella casi se cae al suelo y vomita en su propio jardín. Él se apresuró a sujetarla para que ninguna de las dos cosas pasara y tomándola por la cintura la ayudó a subir las escaleras al porche de la casa. Lily le pasó un brazo por el cuello ya que secretamente estaba disfrutando esa cercanía.

— ¿Necesitas que abra la puerta? —Le preguntó él guiándola hacia la entrada.

—Tranquilo, aquí puedo sola. —Le aseguró ella, soltándose de su agarre a regañadientes, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta— Volvimos más tarde de lo que les dije, ¿Crees que ya se hayan dormido?

—Remus es probable que sí, Harry lo dudo y Peter debe estar intentándolo pero no creo que Sirius vaya a dejarlo.

—Idiota. —Dijo Lily con una risita.

James también rió pero no dijo nada, se quedó callado viéndola fijamente, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos marrones que la hacían sentir mareada de nuevo, quería pedirle que dejara de hacer eso pero a la vez sabía que no podía.

—Lily, se que posiblemente no te sientas de la misma manera, tomando en cuenta tu discusión con tu hermana y tu madre. —Empezó a decir él, rompiendo el silencio, con una sonrisita— Pero me divertí esta noche.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, la verdad era que lo menos que se había esperado al salir más temprano había sido pasarla bien, pero a pesar de todo sí lo había hecho, empezaba a resultarle imposible no pasarla bien estando con James.

Y sí esa horrible discusión con su familia había sido el precio por eso… Pues tan malo no podía haber sido.

—No creas, yo también me divertí, a pesar de todo. —Admitió ella con toda la honestidad del mundo— Se que me dijiste que dejara de hacerlo pero en serio, no sabes cuanto te agradezco haberme acompañado, no se que habría hecho ahí sola.

—Soltar mentiras horribles eso es seguro. —Rió él— Aunque no habrías tenido que inventarte una boda falsa.

—Pues no fui a la boda de Petunia pero estoy segura de que nuestra boda falsa fue mucho mejor que la de ella. —Ambos rieron ante eso— Y entre tú y yo, mi marido falso es mil veces mejor que el suyo.

—Entonces deberías pensarte la parte de _falso._

James había dicho eso como una broma, un chiste, por supuesto que sí… Y sin embargo no habían soltado más de un par de risitas ahogadas, seguidas de otro intenso intercambio de miradas que le revolvió el estómago y la hizo sentir como hipnotizada.

—Sí. —Se encontró diciendo— Debería.

Incluso con lo ebria que estaba, que tampoco era mucho pero si lo suficiente, pudo notar como las pupilas de James se dilataban al escucharla decir eso. Ella misma repasó sus palabras y a pesar de que entendió casi a la perfección lo que había dicho, no se arrepintió.

—Oye… —Empezó a decirle James, luciendo algo inseguro, tragó saliva.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó ella como una idiota.

—Es que… Tienes algo aquí. —Se acercó mucho a ella y le pasó el pulgar por la comisura del labio— Creo que es vino.

Lily suspiró con fuerza, queriendo grabarse por siempre el olor de la noche, el frío, los pinos de navidad y James. Sobre todo James.

Ese James que a pesar de haber limpiado lo que sea que tuviera aun no le había soltado el rostro y ahora no dejaba de mirar sus labios con intensidad haciendo que Lily perdiera el aliento.

—No tengo nada, ¿cierto? —Preguntó ella de manera casi inaudible.

—No… —Susurró él, lanzando su aliento a vino contra ella— Nada.

Lily tragó saliva y de repente empezó a pensar que si su aliento olía tan bien, entonces debía saber mejor.

James pareció pensar lo mismo ya que de un momento a otro empezó a acercar más su rostro al suyo, acortando la distancia, haciéndolos respirar el mismo aire, chocando primero sus narices y luego…

Se abrió la puerta.

— ¡Lily Evans, te dije que me lo trajeras a una hora decente! ¿Cómo te…?

Sintió como todo, o parte, del alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo desaparecía y de inmediato colocó una mano en el pecho de James y lo alejó de ella, más bruscamente de lo necesario.

Volteó la cabeza y sintió como se ponía del color de su cabello al encontrarse con cuatro pares de ojos que los veían sorprendidos y divertidos. Lily tragó saliva.

—Hola, chicos. —Les dijo, tratando de sonreír con naturalidad— ¿Se divirtieron?

—Nosotros sí. —Respondió Sirius con una enorme sonrisa sugerente— ¿Y ustedes?

—Sí, sí, nosotros también. —Dijo Lily intentando, inútilmente que no se le enredara la lengua— Íbamos a volver antes pero hubo un pequeñísimo inconveniente…

— ¿Estás ebria? —Le preguntó Harry, sonriendo incrédulo.

—No, Harry, claro que no. —Mintió ella, aunque no tenía idea de para que— Bueno, puede que un poquito.

—Puede que mucho. —Intervino Peter, aguantando la risa— ¿La casa de tu madre es un bar o algo así?

—Una cámara de torturas sería más apropiado. —Siguió diciendo Lily, incapaz de callarse.

—Lily, ¿Por qué no entras? —Le sugirió James, quien estaba mucho más normal— Aquí hace mucho frío.

—Prongs, no puedes embriagar a una señorita y después largarte. —Fingió reprocharle Sirius— Eso no es de caballeros, ¿Qué vamos a enseñarle a Harry?

—Tú no vas a ensañarle nada. —Lo calló Remus, tomando a Lily del brazo y haciéndola entrar a la casa— ¿Estás bien?

—Ya dejen de tratarme como si estuviera enferma. —Se quejó ella con un bufido— No tomé tanto, ¿verdad, James?

—No pero definitivamente deberías comer algo e irte a dormir. —Respondió él, hablándole todavía con esa misma dulzura que la estaba enloqueciendo.

—Y definitivamente deberías ser tú quien la meta a la cama.

—Y tú definitivamente deberías largarte de aquí. —Le dijo Remus con una mirada severa, empujándolos a él y a Peter fuera de la casa— Escríbenos si necesitan algo, Harry.

—No necesitaremos nada porque no me estoy muriendo. —Les aseguró Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco— Gracias por quedarse con Harry, ahora váyanse.

—Gracias a ti por cuidar a James, al pobre ya le hacía falta una niñera así de…

—Por qué yo soy el que bebe y tú el que suelta estupideces. —Lo calló James con una mirada asesina que se suavizó cuando volvió a posarse en Lily y en Harry— Buenas noches, chicos, que descansen.

—Buenas noches, James. —Se despidieron los dos a unísono.

Él les sonrió por última vez antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a alejarse junto a sus amigos. Lily los siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvieron en la acera donde se aparecerían, lo último que pudo escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta fue un _¿Quieres matarme, cierto?_ soltado por la voz burlona de Sirius.

Cerró y se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Harry que estaba parado justo detrás de ella y la veía con la misma sonrisa sugerente que le había dedicado más temprano esa misma noche.

— ¿Y tú por que me sigues viendo así? —Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Yo no te estoy viendo de ninguna forma —Respondió el chico, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Pues entonces anda a verme o a no verme… O lo que sea, a tu habitación. —Le ordenó, tratando de sonar estricta pero su lengua no colaboró— Ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo.

— ¿Tú llegas ebria casi de madrugada y quieres reñirme por estar despierto? —Preguntó él con una carcajada.

—Harry, se que nuestra relación no es la más normal de todas pero en serio deberías pensar en respetarme un poquito.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó él, tratando de disimular su sonrisa— ¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, tranquilo. —Le aseguró ella sonriendo— Anda, sube a dormir.

—De acuerdo, avísame si necesitas ayuda. —Le dijo él antes de darse la vuelta para subir las escaleras— ¡Que descanses, Lily!

—Igual tú, tesoro, buenas noches. —Se despidió ella viéndolo subir.

Una vez Harry desapareció de su vista, Lily volvió a suspirar soñadoramente y a esbozar la misma sonrisa tonta que había tenido pintada en el rostro durante casi la mitad de la noche.

Se recostó de la pared para cerrar los ojos y volver a recordar el olor de James y su cercanía, plenamente consciente de que todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él no tenía nada que ver con el exceso de vino en su cuerpo.

Ni ella era tan necia como para creerse eso.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Estoy escribiendo esto el jueves a pesar de que lo voy a subir el viernes porque su pobre servidora ha estado sin Internet desde el domingo, aun no tengo idea de cuando me lo vayan a poner y tendré que ir a buscar un lugar donde pueda rentar una computadora por unas horas y poder subir esto porque no soporto tener un capítulo listo sin poder subirlo. Con suerte para el próximo todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad.**

 **Algunos comentarios sobre esta entrega: Primero, se que lo último fue la típica escena a la que me gusta llamar** _ **el beso interrumpido en la puerta**_ **pero una vez que tuve la idea no pude sacármela de la cabeza porque en el fondo soy una cursi que ama los clichés de películas románticas, de todas formas espero que les haya gustado esa parte. Por otro lado ya deben pensar que tengo algún problema de alcoholismo porque siempre terminó haciendo que James y Lily beban o emborrachen o se mareen o lo que sea, en mi defensa diré que nada nos hace más sinceros que el alcohol y todos sabemos que esos dos necesitan ser tan honestos como se pueda, además que la idea de robarle a Vernon una preciada botella que en algún momento querrá mostrar y no podrá era muy buena para dejarla ir. Pero para no ser repetitiva juro que no los haré tomar ni una gota de licor en un muy buen tiempo.**

 **En otras noticias, en el próximo finalmente podremos ver la reunión de navidad en casa de los Potter, siento que mencioné eso por primera vez hace millones de años, no esperaba que nos tomara tanto llegar a ese momento pero ya está aquí, podremos volver a ver el Blackinnon que imagino que algunos lo habrán extrañado en este capítulo.**

 **¡Y hablando de Blackinnon! ¿Recuerdan El regalo que les había prometido por los 400 reviews? Decidí que será un mini fic de aprox. cinco capítulos de los cuales ya subí el primero, de esta manera podré extenderme un poco más en esta relación que se que ha enganchado a varios de ustedes. Si quieren leerlo búsquenlo en mi perfil, se llama** _ **Helium**_ **.**

 **Y es bastante loco que les este hablando de los 400 reviews cuando ya alcanzamos los 500 en tiempo récord. No se ya ni como agradecerles por todo lo que me dan, en serio estaba en shock cuando vi ese número, sigo un poco así jajajaja, en serio no saben lo feliz que me hacen, son lo máximo y les juro que mientras pueda seguiré devolviéndoles un poquito de ese cariño que ustedes me transmiten en sus comentarios(L) Se que hubo varios que preferían leer un OS sobre James al de Blackinnon así que apenas termine con el mini fic lo escribiré y se los daré como regalo, lo prometo.**

 **Bueno ya me he extendido en esta nota y no quiero aburrirlos así que mejor me despido. ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! Así que debería mantener el ritmo regular de un capítulo por semana, recemos porque así sea. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre, cualquier comentario, duda, crítica, headcanon o lo que se les ocurra me lo pueden dejar aquí abajo y, aunque a veces me tarde, se los responderé siempre. ¡Los quiero muchísimo! Les envío millones de besos y abrazos, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo(:**


	39. Hecho con tus sueños

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Luavigut** **: ¡Hola nuevamente, belleza! Pues a mí me hizo muy feliz ver tu review! Pues a ver, James de por si es un ángel y ahora que admite que está enamoradísimo pues por supuesto que no dejaría que su pelirroja fuera sola a esa fiesta horrible. Y en cuanto a ella, se supone que los merodeadores son "adultos" o al menos eso pretenden ellos, así que al menos mantener vivo al niño puede jajaja. Aún es muy pronto para que Harry tenga un hermanito, lamentablemente, tendremos que seguir viendo como se desarrollan las cosas. ¡Gracias por tu review aquí y en Helium! Espero que también te este gustando esa historia, te envío un beso!**

 **Paula** **: ¡El colmo sería que no leyeras! Jajajaj no mentira, también leo fics y se que a la hora que sea uno necesita leer los capítulos nuevos, pero seré responsable y te recomendaré que no te desveles mucho jeje. Ahora vamos con el capítulo… Pues James es un príncipe, eso ya está más que claro, y por supuesto que ya había planeado toda la propuesta y seguro hasta la boda jajaja si es demasiado cursi el niño. Por supuesto que no la dejaría enfrentar sola a toda su familia que, como ya vimos, dejan demasiado que desear en cuanto a ese título, Petunia como dices, sigue siendo la Petunia de los libros (o parecida, adaptada a mi cabeza) y de parte de ella nunca puede venir nada menos. De Vernon menos, iugh. Y por último, ni Lily es tan tonta para seguir negando que algo siente por James, algo, aún no sabe que aunque nosotras si, of course! ¡Bien, bella, esto es todo por ahora! Como siempre gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas, nos seguimos leyendo, un beso!**

 **Tanke98** **: ¡Holiiiii! Como siempre gracias por otro de tus geniales reviews! Me alegran demasiado el día sin importar donde esté o que esté haciendo (: Así que vamos a responder rápido por aquí para que te vayas a leer lo verdaderamente importante que es el capítulo. Yo comparto la opinión de James y por eso la escribí aquí, es mejor enseñarles a los chicos esas cosas en la casa para que no lo haga alguien con dobles intenciones en la calle. No recuerdo exactamente cuando fue mi primer trago pero la primera vez que bebí bastante que me maree tenía 15 en una fiesta, fue divertido. Bueno, en cuanto a Lily la verdad yo no la veo tanto como "masoquista", puede parecer así pero al fin y al cabo es como ella dice, su madre y su hermana pueden ser lo que sean pero siguen siendo su familia y sabemos que la mujer tiene un corazón de oro, no puede simplemente sacarlas de su vida así como así. Por lo mismo, ama demasiado a Harry como para meterlo en esa fiesta horrible a pesar de lo divertido que pueda ser para nosotros jajaja. Y obvio que ya Harry se dio cuenta de que entre sus padres pasa algo, ¿Quién podría no verlo? Nadie es tan ciego, ni él. Por cierto, sí, las dos historias de las que habla Sirius son Rapunzel y Romeo y Julieta, no sabía cual elegir así que lo hice decir ambas para hacerlo más ridículo jajaja. Y aunque el razonamiento de Peter no tuviera mucho sentido, por eso de que Harry ya pronto dejara de ser un niño, pues cualquier excusa es buena para molestar a Sirius, so. JAJAJAJ me reí mucho con lo de que Sirius diciéndole a James que no haga nada que él no haría significa que no diga te amo, es TAN cierto. Y bueno James en la fiesta demostró sus habilidades magistrales para soltar mentiras a diestra y siniestra jajaja, aunque claro, por una buena causa que era salvar a la pelirroja de tanta gente molesta. Sobre los perros: yo tengo una perrita y la verdad la adoro y dejó que duerma en mi cama y en el mueble y donde quiera jajaja así que creo que ahí no estamos en la misma sintonía pero entiendo tu punto de vista y no tiene nada de malo, claro que lo de Marge ya es más por ella que por el perrito ._. Me apiado de él. No me enrollaré mucho en el tema de la familia de Lily porque ya quedaron claro que son un asco y no nos molestemos de nuevo, así que sigamos jajajaja. Como ya dije en la nota de autor, Vernon perdiendo su botella era algo demasiado bueno para dejarlo ir así que ahí está, como dice James, era lo menos que merecía. Amo que supieras quien había abierto la puerta antes de que saliera el nombre de Sirius JAJAJ, ¡Es el rey de los inoportunos! Pero amarlo y quererlo golpear es lo que él provoca en la gente, Mar lo sabe mejor que nadie. Y el comentario final de Harry fue demasiado "turn down for what" lo admito, y me dio risa que dijeras knock out JAJAJA. ¡Bueno creo que lo respondí todo! Quedo un poco más extenso de lo que esperaba pero bueno, hablo demasiado, ya eso quedó claro. ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste! Espero que no tengas muchos problemas con el Internet, no tanto por el review sino porque se lo horrible que es estar desconectado del mundo y no se lo deseo a nadie jajaj): ¡Espero volver a leerte pronto! Un abrazo inmenso y espero que estés bien, saludos(:**

* * *

 **38\. Hecho con tus sueños.**

El camino que llevaba a casa de los Potter era la imagen perfecta para una postal navideña, la nevada del día anterior se había encargado de eso, cada rincón estaba cubierto por aquella capa blanca y brillante tan parecida de lejos a la escarcha, el olor de los pinos inundaban todo el sendero y el frío era de esos que provocan no salir de casa en todo el día.

Y Mar lo odiaba.

Odiaba la nieve y odiaba el frío. Siempre había sido así, desde que tenía memoria, lo cual era bastante frustrante debido a que vivía en un país donde el sol salía una vez por semana, pero en su defensa ella había crecido en la playa, seguía siendo Inglaterra, no el lugar más caliente de todos, pero era mucho mejor.

Con los años se había acostumbrado a Londres y sus lluvias continúas, no le fascinaba, pero se había acostumbrado, la nieve era otro tema, la nieve y ella nunca habían sido buenas amigas, no le gustaba, la ponía incómoda y la desesperaba.

—Odio esto. —Murmuró de mala gana, sin dejar de caminar— ¿Por qué alguien…?

Pero no completó la pregunta ya que al voltear a su izquierda se encontró con la sonrisa emocionada de Lily, que estaba roja en la nariz debido a frío, y recordó con quien estaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué alguien que?

—Nada, olvidé que estaba con la embajadora universal de la nieve.

—Ay, no entiendo como no te gusta. —Dijo la pelirroja, inclinándose para tomar un puñado de blancura del suelo y empezar a hacer una bola— Es tan divertida y hace que todo se vea tan navideño.

—Santa hace que todo se vea navideño. —La corrigió Mar con el ceño fruncido— La nieve solo cierra los caminos, además es tan húmeda y… _Fría._

—Para venir de una familia de magos pareces ser la fan número uno del Grinch, Mar. —La picó Lily, arrojándole la pelota de nieve que había armado.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Exclamó la rubia, enfadada y pegando un pequeño brinco cuando el frío le golpeó el brazo, ante las risas divertidas de su mejor amiga— No soy el Grinch, no tengo nada en contra de la navidad, solo de la estúpida nieve.

— ¡La nieve es uno de los elementos principales de la navidad! —Refutó Lily, volviéndose a inclinar para poder hacer otra bola— Es como si odiaras los pinos…

Mar puso los ojos en blanco y a pesar de que seguía irritada, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa infantil de la pelirroja. Lily llevaba días con un humor excelente y no importaba cuanto quisiera atribuírselo a las fiestas o al clima o a lo que fuera, ambas sabían la verdadera razón y Mar no perdía oportunidad para pincharla al respecto.

—Me gusta mucho cuando estás así de feliz, Lily. —Comentó con una sonrisa inocente— Deberías salir a embriagarte con James más seguido.

La pelirroja dio un respingo y dejó caer el montón de nieve que tenía en la mano lo que provocó que ahora fuera Mar quien se echara a reír ante la mirada asesina y sonrojada de la pelirroja.

—Yo no salí a embriagarme con James, solo…

—Solo saliste con él y casualmente se embriagaron, claro, dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

— ¡Yo no me embriagué!

—Claro que sí. —Rió Mar— Harry me dijo, tuvo que cuidarte al día siguiente.

—No tuvo que cuidarme. —Murmuró Lily, sonrojándose incluso más— Solo me llevó té y se quedó conmigo y…

—Y te cuidó.

—Cállate.

Marlene soltó una risita y le dio un codazo juguetón en el brazo que Lily respondió con otro, cambiando su expresión enojada por una sonrisa.

—Hablo en serio, Lily. —Le dijo Mar con una sonrisa sincera— Me alegra… Lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes dos, te hace bien.

—No está pasando nada. —Respondió la pelirroja, cabizbaja— Solo…

—Solo estuvieron a punto de besarse, eso fue lo que me contaste. —Mar arqueó una ceja— ¿O no?

—Estaba ebria. —Se excusó Lily, sin muchos ánimos— Y él también.

— ¿Y eso que?

—Pues que… Que tal vez él no quería, tal vez solo estaba borracho y yo estaba triste y quería hacerme sentir mejor porque… Porque él es bueno, es demasiado bueno, ¿no te parece?

El brillo en los ojos verdes de su amiga y la sonrisa soñadora con la que le hizo esa pregunta descolocó un poco a Mar, ella ya sabía que Lily _tenía_ que sentir por James más de lo que se admitía a si misma, pero verlo de manera tan obvia era nuevo.

—James no te besaría solo para hacerte sentir mejor, Lily. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Créeme.

Ella soltó un suspiro y asintió rápidamente, tratando de creérselo.

—Y si aún tienes dudas, solo ve como se comporta hoy. —Le recomendó Mar con un encogimiento de hombros— Verás que apenas lleguemos empezará a babear por ti.

—Mar, hablas de James como si tuviera quince años todavía.

—Cuando se trata de ti todavía los tiene, amiga.

Lily le puso los ojos en blanco a lo que Mar respondió con una risita que murió en su garganta cuando se encontraron frente a unas enormes rejas metálicas que daban paso a la mansión de los Potter.

De repente el pánico que la había invadido primero cuando Lily le había comentado la idea de pasar navidad ahí y segundo antes de salir de su casa en la mañana, volvió a ella y la hizo detenerse cuando su amiga estaba por abrir.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó Lily, viéndola confundida.

—Yo… Yo no creo que esto sea una buena idea, Lily.

—Agh, Mar. —Se quejó la pelirroja entornando los ojos— ¿Vas a volver con lo mismo?

—Sí. —Respondió ésta de inmediato— Porque en serio no creo que sea buena idea, a mí no me invitaron, te invitaron a ti, no quiero molestar a nadie.

—No serás molestia, le pregunté a James y me aseguró que no había ningún problema. Vamos, tú leíste la carta, él hasta pensaba que ya era obvio que vendrías.

—Por supuesto que James diría eso, tú misma acabas de decirlo: es demasiado bueno.

—Bien, supongamos que sí lo dijo por eso. —Resopló Lily fastidiada— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya llegamos hasta aquí, no vas a regresarte.

—Claro que sí. —Saltó Mar de inmediato— Puedo volver a mi departamento, no tengo problema en caminar hasta donde nos aparecimos, está ahí mismo.

— ¿De verdad crees que dejaré que estés sola en navidad, Marlene? —Le preguntó Lily con mucha seriedad y tal vez algo enfadada.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema. —La rubia se encogió de hombros para demostrar su punto— No me pesa estar sola, será una noche como todas las demás.

—Mar, ¿a quien engañas? Estás demasiado sensible para pasar navidad sola, estarías llorando toda la noche.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —Preguntó ofendida— ¡Yo no estoy sensible y definitivamente no me voy a poner a llorar por…!

— ¿Por un comercial sobre comida para perros? —Preguntó Lily arqueando una ceja.

Mar cerró la boca y gruñó irritada, sabía que se arrepentiría eternamente en el momento que Lily entró a su departamento mientras ella veía ese maldito comercial en la televisión.

— ¡Eso no era llanto! —Exclamó, tratando de convencer a ambas— Solo se me pusieron los ojos un poco húmedos porque… Porque…

— ¿Por qué el perro se te hizo conocido?

—Jódete, Lily. —Le espetó Mar enfadada. Quiso mantener esa expresión pero al final se relajó y suspiró— Es… Es por eso que no quiero estar cerca de él, porque estoy muy... Sensible.

—Bueno, Mar, si algo te da muchas ganas de llorar solo ve al baño y…

—No me refería a ese tipo de sensibilidad, Lily. —Le explicó entre dientes, con una mirada significativa— Estoy _sensible_ en una forma que no quiero estar cerca de Sirius.

Al principio Lily la miró sin comprender pero después pareció que la bañaba el entendimiento.

—Ah. —Soltó, con realización— Sí... Recuerdo eso, es horrible.

Mar sonrió con ironía antes de soltar un gemido de fastidio.

Todo el mundo hablaba de las nauseas del embarazo, de los antojos y de los kilos de más, incluso te hablaban de cómo te daban ganas de llorar por cada estúpida cosa que veías. De lo que nadie hablaba era de cómo llegaba un momento en el que todo, absolutamente _todo_ , te ponía caliente.

Era horrible. Era un desastre hormonal que nunca había experimentado, ni en la adolescencia se había sentido así, era como si todo la excitara, cualquier cosa que veía le provocaba ganas de tener sexo y habría sido divertido de tener a alguien con quien poder desahogar todas esas ansias. Claro, Mar no tenía a nadie.

—Bueno, Mar pero no es tan malo. —Trató de conciliar Lily— Puedes controlarte, no es como si le fueras a saltar encima al verlo.

—Si no lo hago es por el orgullo y la dignidad, Lily, porque ganas no me van a faltar. —Admitió Mar, aprovechando que estaba sola con ella para permitirse sonrojar un poco ante la idea.

—Hey, estoy segura que por dos días serás perfectamente capaz de controlarte. —Dijo Lily con seguridad— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar en una noche?

—Esto me pasó en una noche. —Le recordó, apuntando a su barriga con un dedo.

—Y afortunadamente no puede pasarte dos veces, así que vamos.

Antes de que Mar tuviera tiempo de volver a poner alguna excusa, Lily ya había abierto la reja y la había tomado de la muñeca para jalarla hacia adentro de la propiedad.

Una vez las dos estuvieron dentro, la reja se cerró sola y pareció sellarse por algún hechizo. Mar supuso que debían haberlas estado esperando, esas casas antiguas tenían todo tipo de protecciones.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa, la cual parecía más un castillo que otra cosa, y cada paso que daban solo hacía que Mar se pusiera más y más nerviosa, que pensara una y otra vez en todo lo que podía salir mal en esas Navidades.

— ¿Y si no les agrado? —Preguntó de golpe, cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de la casa.

— ¿A quien?

—A los elfos domésticos. —Resopló nerviosa— ¡A los padres de James! ¿Qué pasa si no les caigo bien?

— ¿Y por que no les caerías bien? —Preguntó Lily, cansada.

—Yo que se, cualquier razón. —Se encogió de hombros— Son lo más parecido que Sirius tiene a padres reales, ¿y si piensan que no soy suficiente para él?

—Pero claro que eres suficiente para Sirius, Mar.

— ¡¿Pero y si ellos piensan que no?!

— ¿Estás segura de que no te estás proyectando? —Le preguntó la pelirroja, subiendo una ceja.

—Pf, claro que no. —Respondió Mar como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo— Soy lo mejor que a ese imbécil le ha pasado en la vida… Solo que ellos pueden no verlo así.

Hubiese ayudado muchísimo a su causa que la voz le saliera más confiada y menos débil al final.

—Aja. —Dijo Lily, sin creerle— Van a adorarte, Mar. En serio, conociendo a Sirius estarán felices de que no seas una loca que recogió afuera del bar.

Mar trató de reír ante eso pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado nerviosa y sabía que eso no se le quitaría hasta que conociera a los padres de James.

Lily tocó la puerta y unos segundos después esta se abrió, Mar espero encontrarse a alguno de los chicos o a los dueños de la casa y por eso se sorprendió por un momento al ver a una pequeña elfina que las recibía emocionada.

— ¡Señorita Lily, ya está aquí! —Exclamó la elfina con una enorme sonrisa— ¡La estábamos esperando! El amo James estaba muy ansioso de que llegara, el amo Sirius le dijo que no vendría pero Pinky sabía que sí lo haría.

—Hola, Pinky, que gusto volver a verte. —La saludó Lily con una sonrisa amable— Mira, esta es mi amiga Marlene, ella…

— ¿La Marlene del amo Sirius, señorita Lily? —Preguntó Pinky viendo a Mar con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Um, sip, la misma. —Respondió la pelirroja, divertida ante la mirada sorprendida de Mar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es un placer conocerla, señorita Marlene! —Exclamó Pinky estirando su bracito hacia ella— ¡El amo Sirius siempre hablaba de la señorita Marlene! ¡Así como el amo James de la señorita Lily!

—El placer es mío, Pinky. —La saludó Mar, divertida ante la familiaridad de la elfina y sorprendida de que la conociera— Y estoy segura de que no hablaban de nosotras de la misma manera…

— ¡Claro que sí, señorita Marlene! Bueno, Pinky no podría estar segura, a veces cuando el amo Sirius quería contarle algo al amo James sobre la señorita Marlene le pedían a Pinky que saliera de la habitación. Pinky no entendía por que.

Mientras Lily soltó una carcajada ante eso, Mar gruñó y entornó los ojos, mortificada de solo pensar en que podría Sirius haberle contado a James que no había querido que escuchara Pinky.

— ¡Pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí! La mamá de Pinky dice que es de mala suerte quedarse de pie en los umbrales de las puertas. Además los señores las esperan.

— ¿Dónde están ahora, Pinky? —Le preguntó Lily siguiendo a Pinky hacia dentro de la casa— ¿Llegaron hace mucho?

—Hace unas horas, el amo James y el amo Sirius llegaron con el amo Harry, después llegó el señor Lupin y anunció que el señor Pettigrew llegaría dentro de poco, tenía trabajo.

— ¿Y ahora que están haciendo? —Preguntó Mar, con la esperanza de poder retrasar lo más que pudiera el momento de ver a Sirius.

—Están jugando al quidditch en el jardín, bueno el amo Fleamont y el señor Lupin solo observan, el amo Sirius dijo que el amo James solo quería jugar para que cuando la señorita Lily llegara se impresionara.

—No deberías hacer tanto caso a lo que Sirius diga, Pinky. —Le dijo Lily, sonrojada— No siempre es verdad.

—Muchas veces son solo idioteces. —Murmuró Mar.

—No hable así del amo Sirius, señorita Marlene, él la quiere mucho, aunque no lo haya dicho Pinky sabe, Pinky conoce al amo Sirius.

Mar sintió un vacío en el estómago ante las palabras de Pinky y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Él… ¿En serio hablaba mucho de mí? —Le preguntó Mar como quien no quiere la cosa, ignorando la mirada divertida de Lily.

—Oh sí, señorita Marlene, todo el tiempo. —Asintió Pinky rápidamente— Una vez el amo Sirius se molestó mucho porque la señorita Marlene iba a salir con un muchacho, el señor Lupin le dijo que no hiciera nada… Indebido, pero el amo Sirius estaba muy molesto y se fue de la casa a buscar a la señorita Marlene.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces a las que podría estarse refiriendo. —Le dijo Mar a Lily con una sonrisa divertida y fastidiada.

—Pinky, a Sirius no le agradara que andes diciendo esas cosas por ahí.

Mar desvío la mirada y se encontró con una mujer mayor que reconoció como a la madre de James, aunque nadie las hubiera presentado formalmente ella la había visto el día de la graduación y varias veces en el andén a Hogwarts.

—Discúlpeme usted, ama. —Se apresuró a decir Pinky a la vez que hacía una exagerada reverencia— Pinky no quería ofenderla, ni al amo Sirius, Pinky solo quería que la señorita Marlene supiera que el amo Sirius…

—Está bien, Pinky, tranquila. —Le aseguró la señora Potter con una sonrisa amable— Anda al jardín a ver si los muchachos necesitan algo, ¿si?

Pinky asintió rápidamente y después de despedirse de las invitadas y de su ama, se alejó dando saltitos.

—Bienvenidas, señoritas. —Las saludó la madre de James, con una cálida sonrisa, caminando hacia ellas— Me alegra mucho que hayan podido venir, ¿llegaron bien?

—Sí, nos aparecimos en el lugar que nos dijo James, unos metros antes de la reja. —Le explicó Lily con una sonrisa— Es un placer volver a verla, señora Potter, gracias por permitirnos venir.

—Oh por favor, querida, no tienes nada que agradecerme. —Respondió Euphemia, desestimándolo con una mano— Se que no empezamos bien pero queremos repararlo. Tú eres la madre de mi nieto y eso es importante para mí.

El corazón de Mar dio un salto y de manera automática se envolvió el vientre con los brazos, internamente se trató de convencer a ella misma de que definitivamente no era lo mismo.

—Y tú debes ser Marlene. —Exclamó la señora cuando reparó en ella, también sonriéndole— Euphemia Potter, querida, un placer conocerte.

—El placer es mío. —La saludó Mar, dándole la mano y sonriendo— Y por favor, llámeme Mar.

—Mar. —Asintió Euphemia— Empezaba a preguntarme si algún día te conocería, lo que decía Pinky era cierto, cuando Sirius vivía aquí nunca lo escuché hablar de otra chica que no fueras tú.

—Espero que dijera cosas buenas. —Murmuró Mar, tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí, a su estilo, pero eran buenas. —Rió la madre de James, con una risa que guardaba mucho parecido con la de su hijo— Ahora síganme, estaban esperando a que llegaran.

La señora Potter se dio la vuelta y Lily le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora a Mar, quien pudo notar lo aliviada que se veía a su amiga de que su segundo encuentro con la madre de James hubiera resultado mucho mejor que el primero. Ella se sentía igual.

Siguieron a Euphemia a través de la enorme casa, que a Mar cada vez se le antojaba más y más a un castillo, hasta un salón relativamente pequeño, en comparación con varios por los que habían pasado en el camino, donde había dos grandes puertas de vidrio que daban paso al jardín donde de inmediato pudieron ver tres puntos volando en el cielo.

—Llevan en eso desde que llegaron. —Les informó Euphemia, guiándolas hacia ellos— Harry es muy bueno, Lily, debes estar orgullosa.

—Lo estaría más si no viviera con miedo a que se caiga de esa bendita escoba. —Admitió Lily con una sonrisa preocupada.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. —Suspiró Euphemia, sonriéndole con comprensión— Yo vivía así con James todo el tiempo, al menos podemos consolarnos en que lo hacen bien.

Mar las observaba y escuchaba en silencio, sintiendo una presión extraña en el pecho que no le permitía dejar de preguntarse si ella alguna vez podría ser tan maternal como esas mujeres que tenía al lado… O como lo había sido su madre.

Lo dudaba muchísimo y eso la aterraba.

—Sirius es muy bueno también. —Comentó la señora Potter, sacando a Mar de sus pensamientos— Solo que creo que pasa más tiempo haciendo payasadas que concentrado en el juego.

—Como en todo lo que hace. —Bromeó Mar con un suspiro.

Lily y la madre de James le rieron la broma a la vez que llegaban al punto exacto donde los chicos estaban llevando a cabo su juego. Pudieron reconocer a Remus sentado en unas sillas platicando con el padre de James.

— ¡Fleamont, querido! —Lo llamó su esposa— Ven a que saludes a Lily y a que conozcas a la Mar de Sirius.

— ¿Y yo desde cuando tengo una Mar? —Preguntó una voz por encima de sus cabezas— ¡No sabía que me la había comprado!

Mar subió la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada a lo que él respondió con una carcajada a la vez que descendía en su escoba.

—Compórtate, Sirius, por favor. —Le pidió la señora Potter, con una mirada severa— Al menos inténtalo.

—No te preocupes, Mar sabe que siempre me porto bien. —Comentó él, bajando de su escoba, con una falsa sonrisa de inocencia— ¿Verdad, Marly?

Mar lo miró y por un momento sintió como el frío de su cuerpo desaparecía solo al verlo con su ropa de invierno y con puntos blancos de nieve haciendo contraste sobre su cabello negro.

Siempre había tenido claro que su vida sería muchísimo más fácil si Sirius no fuera tan guapo pero nunca lo había sentido tan obvio como en ese momento.

—Claro. —Respondió Mar, tratando de lucir normal.

—Entonces… —Empezó a decir Sirius, mirándola un poco extrañado pero rápidamente se compuso— Remus, ¿viste que me compré con una Mar?

—No te digo lo que opino de lo que el frío le hace a tu cerebro porque la señora Euphemia está presente. —Le respondió Remus con un suspiro, haciendo reír a la susodicha, antes de volverse hacia las dos amigas con una sonrisa— Gracias por venir a aguantar esta tortura conmigo.

— ¿Bromeas? Jamás te dejaríamos pasar por algo así solo. —Bromeó Lily con una sonrisa precavida— ¿Cómo estás, Remus?

Mar sintió el verdadero significado de esa pregunta porque ella también se preguntaba lo mismo. También supo la respuesta de Remus antes de que él la diera.

—Estoy bien, Lily.

— ¿Seguro que tanto frío te hace bien? —Le preguntó Mar, también preocupada— Digo, por tu… _Gripe._

Los primeros síntomas de la cercanía de la luna llena ya empezaban a notársele y era prácticamente imposible no preocuparse al verlo tan débil y apagado.

—Con frío o sin frío me temo que esta gripe empeorará. —Contestó Remus con esa sonrisa nostálgica tan propia de él— Pero no pienso dejar de disfrutar de la nieve por eso.

—Muy bien, querido, así se habla. —Lo ánimo la señora Potter con una cálida sonrisa.

Lily y Mar le dedicaron sonrisas sinceras y alentadoras, era genial escuchar a Remus ser más o menos optimista sobre su situación.

— ¡Ese es mi amigo, todo un luchador! —Exclamó Sirius dándole una palmada, más fuerte de lo necesario, en la espalda— ¡Así me gusta! ¡Viviendo la vida al máximo, como siempre te he dicho, superando retos!

—Sirius, contigo, la vida _siempre_ termina siendo un reto a superar.

—Pero no vas a negar que te encanta. —Rió el susodicho, volviendo a darle una palmada y esta vez ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Sirius, no se siente bien, déjalo. —Lo reprendió el señor Potter llegando junto a ellos, luego se volvió hacia las recién llegadas y sonrió— Bienvenidas, señoritas, que bueno que hayan llegado bien.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor. —Se presentó Mar, sonriendo y extendiendo su mano— Soy Marlene. James hablaba mucho sobre usted en la escuela.

—Estoy seguro de que ya no tanto. —Respondió Fleamont, dándole la mano— Encantado, Marlene, Sirius también hablaba mucho de ti.

—Dejen de decirle mentiras que se las va a empezar a creer. —Intervino Sirius riendo.

Y Mar en serio esperaba que dejaran de hacerlo, mentiras o no, porque en cualquier momento sus mejillas iban a traicionarla.

—Es un gusto que hayas podido venir, Lily. —Dijo el señor volviéndose ahora a la pelirroja— Trataremos de que tu estadía sea más placentera esta vez.

—Estoy segura de que así será, muchas grandes. —Respondió Lily con una enorme sonrisa— Y gracias nuevamente por invitarnos.

—No hay nada que agradecer. —Subió la mirada al cielo— Dudo que ellos me hubieran perdonado de no hacerlo.

— ¿Será que pretenden venir a saludar o se quedarán jugando toda la noche? —Preguntó ella viendo a las dos escobas que flotaban sobre ellos con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Déjame, pelirroja, yo lo resuelvo… ¡James, Lily quiere que vengas a saludar con un…!

—Cállate. —Le cortó ella con un pellizco en el brazo. Mar supo que no les dijo nada más por respeto a los padres de James.

No pudo evitar que su carcajada retumbara con la de Sirius cuando en menos de un suspiro ya James había descendido su escoba hacia ellos, incluso Remus soltó una risa disimulada.

—Hola, Mar. Me alegra que sí hayas decidido venir. —La saludó rápidamente, bajándose de la escoba. Luego se volvió hacia Lily y la expresión se le iluminó— Hola, Lily.

—Hola, James. —Respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa, ignorando el _te lo dije_ en la mirada de Mar— Pensé que se iban a quedar allá arriba todas las navidades.

—Ah, casi. —Dijo él con una pequeña risa— Es que no encontrábamos la snitch y por eso tardamos.

—No, él no la encontraba y no quería dejarme buscarla. —Aclaró Harry, también llegando junto a ellos— Hola, Mar, que bueno que llegaste, Sirius no dejaba de…

—Ya, ya, nadie te preguntó nada, mocoso. —Lo calló él, dándole un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Hola, Harry. —Lo saludó ella con una mirada significativa— Hazle caso o te quedaras sin regalos mañana.

—No le prestes atención. —Intervino Lily, sonriéndole a su hijo con cariño— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

— ¡Bastante! ¡Este lugar es inmenso, hay mucho por donde volar!

—Me alegro… Solo no vayas demasiado alto y no hagas muchas cosas peligrosas.

—Sí, Lily, ya lo se. —Respondió Harry en un tono cansado.

—Que suerte tienes, querida, a mí me costaba tres horas conseguir una respuesta así. —Bromeó Eufemia dedicándole una mirada significativa a James.

—No logro comprender a que te refieres con eso. —Dijo James, divertido aunque fingiendo incomprensión— ¿Por qué dices esas cosas frente a la visita? ¿Qué van a pensar Mar y Lily de mí?

—Nada que no sepamos de antemano. —Rió la primera.

—Y que pasaste por dentro de un pino o ago. —Añadió Lily con una sonrisa divertida— Estás todo lleno de nieve, ven acá…

Dicho eso, se acercó un poco a él y subió una mano para pasársela por el cabello y delicadamente quitar los copos de nieve que habían caído sobre él. Mar tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no echarse a reír al ver la mirada de James que la observaba con los ojos muy grandes y, nadie se lo iba a negar, a punto de empezar a babear.

— ¡Lily, por favor! —Como siempre, fue Sirius el encargado de romper el momento soltando una enorme carcajada— ¡Vas a matar al pobre, respétalo!

James lo fulminó con la mirada en el momento en que Lily se apartó rápidamente, sonrojada.

—Idiota. —Le espetó Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—James, ¿no ibas a llevar a Harry a conocer el resto de los jardines? —Le preguntó su padre.

Mar miró a su alrededor sorprendida, ¿Cuántos jardines había en ese lugar?

—Eh, sí pero…

— ¿Por qué no van ahora? —Siguió preguntándole Fleamont— Así llevan a Lily con ustedes.

— ¿Tú quieres? —Le preguntó James a Lily— No tenemos que ir si no…

— ¡Claro que quiere! —Se apresuró a decir Harry con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Verdad, Lily?

La pelirroja los observo a ambos con una sonrisa y Mar supo que no había forma en el mundo en que su amiga pudiera negarse a esos dos.

—Está bien. —Respondió sin dejar de sonreír, caminando hacia ellos— Vamos.

Mar los miró alejarse con una inmensa sonrisa, incluso a la distancia que ya habían puesto se podía palpar la felicidad de esos tres y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que se lo merecían.

—Aw, míralos. —Dijo Sirius— Son la imagen de una bella familia feliz.

—Nunca pensé que viviría para ver ese día, a James así. —Comentó el señor Potter, más para él mismo que para los demás, con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro— ¿Quién sabe, Sirius? Quizás pronto tú no sorprendas con tu propia familia.

La única que pudo reírle con ganas la broma fue su esposa porque aunque Remus soltó una pequeña risa, fue más de simpatía que de otra cosa, conocía demasiado bien la situación como para divertirse con el comentario.

Los rostros de Mar y Sirius, mientras tanto, eran un poema.

Ambos se negaron rotundamente a encontrarse la mirada después de eso pero si lo conocía como lo hacía sabía que todos los músculos del cuerpo se le habían tensionado al igual que le había pasado a ella. De repente también había empezado a sentirse ansiosa y nerviosa, empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y bajó la mirada para tratar de respirar con la boca abierta.

—Querida, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó la señora Potter con preocupación.

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe. —Respondió Mar con un patético intento de sonrisa— Solo que… Este frío me pone un poco mal.

—Oh pues entonces entremos a tomarnos un té y a que entres en calor. —Le dijo Euphemia acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su espalda para guiarla adentro— La cena se servirá dentro de poco, chicos, enviaré a Pinky a que les avise.

Mar se dejó llevar hasta la casa, ignorando olímpicamente la disimulada mirada de preocupación que Sirius le dedicó.

Volvieron al salón "pequeño" y suspiró aliviada cuando la señora Potter cerró las puertas de vidrio y echó un hechizo calentador para así alejar el frío.

Acto seguido, como si sintiera nuestra presencia, se apareció otro elfo, no tan entusiasta como Pinky, a preguntarle a su ama si necesitaba algo. Ella le pidió una bandeja de té y él de inmediato corrió a traérsela y en menos de cinco minutos ya la estaba trayendo.

—Ten, querida. —Le dijo Euphemia entregándole una taza. Se habían sentado en un sofá— Espero que te ayude.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondió Mar, echándole unos copos de azúcar y un poco de crema— Disculpe la molestia, es que el frío de verdad no es lo mío.

—No es molestia, estas temperaturas son de locos. —Comentó la mujer mayor, dándole sobro a su taza de té— Y además tú vivías en la costa, ¿cierto?

—Así es. —Asintió Mar, preguntándose sorprendida cuanto habría hablado Sirius de ella— ¿Sirius se lo dijo?

—No hizo falta, James siempre lo molestaba con que se iba a quemar si seguía pasando tanto tiempo en la playa. —Recordó Eufemia con una sonrisa nostálgica— Yo saqué sola mis conclusiones.

Marlene esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó un poco de té para tratar de deshacer el nudo en su estómago que se había creado al recordar esa época en la que Sirius se aparecía sin invitación en su casa.

—En serio pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí. —Murmuró Mar.

—Es que le gustaba estar contigo. —Suspiró y adquirió un aire más serio— Tú lo ayudaste mucho en aquel tiempo, cuando lo necesitaba, James me lo dijo… Nunca pude agradecerte.

Mar tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, estaba casi segura de que sabía exactamente a que tiempo se refería y el recuerdo no era agradable.

—Él me ayudo mucho a mí también. —Admitió ella por lo bajo. Suspiró— Señora, no se que tanto le haya contado Sirius, pero nosotros no… Es decir, no somos…

—Oh, querida, lo se, lo se. —Se apresuró a decirle ella, dándole una palmadita en la mano— Se que las cosas son… Complicadas.

Ella subió las cejas con ironía, en ese momento _complicado_ parecía quedarse corto.

—Pero igual me alegra mucho saber que puede contar contigo. Él es un buen muchacho, solo que… Bueno, se que tú ya lo conoces.

Claro que lo conocía, incluso más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro y se echó hacia atrás para poder recostarse del respaldar del sofá. Estaba cansada. Emocionalmente se sentía exhausta y tener a la madre de James diciéndole todas esas cosas sobre Sirius no la estaba haciendo sentir mejor y era justo por eso, porque Mar ya lo sabía, sabía todo lo que esa mujer le estaba diciendo y saber que posiblemente todo podía acabar… No sabía cuanto más podría aguantar antes de estallar, solo quería que terminara de decidirse.

Ya no importaba que le dijera, solo quería terminar ya con aquella incertidumbre.

Entonces, como había estado haciendo últimamente de manera muy impulsiva y casi por inercia, se llevó una mano al vientre y lo sobó dando vueltas.

No fue hasta que sintió la mirada de la madre de James clavada en ese punto que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Rápidamente retiró la mano pero ya era demasiado tarde, Euphemia la miraba estupefacta, con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo que Mar se encogiera en su lugar y el corazón se le disparara.

—Yo...

— ¿Él lo sabe? —Fue lo primero que la mujer quiso saber.

En otro momento tal vez Mar habría mentido para salvarle el trasero al idiota pero, de nuevo, estaba demasiado cansada y no se sentía como ella misma así que se encontró asintiendo.

Euphemia suspiró con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza antes de levantarse del sofá y caminar nuevamente hacia las puertas que daban al jardín. Las abrió y cuando el frío volvió a invadir el lugar Mar se estremeció.

—Sirius Black, por favor ven a acá de inmediato. —Lo llamó con firmeza.

No estaba segura de cuando fue la última vez que había visto a Sirius atender a un llamado tan rápido y de no estar increíblemente nerviosa se habría sorprendido al verlo entrar tan rápido.

— ¿Que ocurre? —Preguntó confundido, posó la mirada en ella— ¿Estás bien?

—Está embarazada y tú no me lo dijiste. —Lo acuso la señora con severidad— ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

Ene se momento la sangre abandonó el rostro de Sirius y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Se aclaró la garganta antes de volverse hacia Mar y dedicarle una mirada interrogativa y exasperada. Como pudo ella intentó hacerlo entender que no había dicho nada.

— ¿Entonces? —Le volvió a preguntar Euphemia— ¿Por que no me dijiste?

—Porque, yo… —Sirius suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco— Lo estoy pensando.

— ¿Y que se supone que tienes pensar?

— ¡Pues en todo! ¡Tengo que pensar que voy a hacer al respecto!

— Ay, cariño. —Le dijo con una mirada afectuosa al entender de lo que hablaba— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subestimes?

La expresión en el rostro de él se ablandó y no respondió. Mar se sorprendió, era extraño verlo comportarse tan tranquilo con alguien.

— ¿Podemos no hablar de eso hoy? —Preguntó Sirius de manera suplicante— Es navidad, por Merlín.  
Euphemia suspiró y le dedicó una mirada significativa, luego adquirió una expresión pensativa durante unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Mar y sonreírle.

—Esperen aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Mar asintió rápidamente, aliviada al ver que la señora no estaba enfadada con ella, a la vez que ésta volvía a salir hacia el jardín.

—Pero... —Intentó decir Sirius.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su protesta ya Eufemia caminaba en dirección a su esposo. Una vez estuvieron solos, Sirius se volvió hacia Mar con una mirada significativa y exasperada.

— ¿Qué demonios, Marlene?

— ¡Yo no se lo dije! —Se apresuró a decir ella, poniéndose de pie— No me veas así, yo no he hecho nada.

—Pues hasta donde yo recuerdo ella no es adivina así que alguien se lo dije.

—Pues no fui yo, imbécil. —Le espetó enfadada para ocultar sus nervios— Solo… Se dio cuenta.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? —Preguntó con ironía— Porque ni se te ve él…

—Estaba pensando en algo y accidentalmente… —Explicó Mar entre dientes— Me llevé una mano al vientre y se dio cuenta.

—Por Merlín, y después dices que el imbécil soy yo. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¡Ahora no va a dejarme en paz!

Mar boqueó varias veces pero al final volvió a cerrar la boca y resopló.

— ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo. —Le dijo de manera hostil, empezando a tomar sus guantes y su bufanda que había dejado en el sofá— Le dije a Lily que esto sería mala idea y yo…

—Espera, espera, ¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¡Irme, eso hago! —Exclamó, más alto de lo necesario— ¡No quiero perturbar tus navidades con mi…! ¡Solo me voy!

—No seas dramática, Mar, no vas a irte a ningún lado.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que voy a irme! Y eso hago, así que…

— ¡Ven acá!

Ella estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Sirius la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él.

Mar no supo si fue sentir su tacto directamente sobre su piel o si fue que de repente lo tenía demasiado cerca, pero en ese momento sintió como todas sus ganas de irse se evaporaban.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿A dónde irías si dejo que te vayas?

—Pues a… A… —Se aclaró para no lucir como una idiota— A mi departamento, ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Y que? ¿Pasarás la noche tú sola? —Le preguntó como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo.

—Muchas personas lo hacen. —Respondió Mar, débilmente.

—Pues tú no eres una de ellas. —Determinó Sirius con la voz muy firme— Estás loca si crees que te dejaré sola en navidad.

De repente el frío que pudo haber estado sintiendo se derritió al igual que todo dentro de Mar.

Era demasiado. Sentía ganas de golpearlo, pero también de besarlo y quería echarse a llorar como una cría pero al mismo tiempo tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la primera habitación que se encontraran en el camino.

Ya de por si tenía todas las emociones alborotadas y tenerlo ahí de pie quemándola con esa intensa mirada gris solo lo hacía todo mucho peor.

—Sirius…

Pero el momento fue roto, por fortuna antes de que Mar hiciera o dijera una estupidez, por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente. Finalmente él la soltó y ella sintió que volvía a pisar tierra, se voltearon para encontrarse con el señor Potter.

—Disculpa, querida. —Le sonrió a Mar con calidez antes de volverse hacia él— Sirius, ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca por favor?

Mar leyó en Sirius las muy claras ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y gruñir pero se contuvo.

— ¿Es necesario? —Preguntó fastidiado.

—Si no lo hacemos no nos dejará en paz a ninguno de los dos. —Respondió Fleamont con la misma expresión— Ven, acompáñame.

Sirius chasqueó con la lengua pero no dijo nada, solo miró a Mar una última vez, que fue suficiente para revolverle todo por dentro, antes de seguir a Fleamont lejos de ese salón. Después de eso Euphemia volvió a entrar.

—Listo, él se encargara por un rato. —Le informó con una sonrisa— Siéntate, Mar, vamos a hablar.

No se detuvo a pensar si tenía opción o no, solo se sentó mansamente a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir la señora Potter.

Algo le decía que serían unas largas navidades.

* * *

Cuando su padre los había invitado a pasar las fiestas con ellos, James irremediablemente se había llenado la cabeza de expectativas, había hecho millones de planes y se había imaginado muchísimas situaciones, la simple idea de pasar una navidad en su antigua casa, con su familia completa, lo llenaba de ilusión. Lo mejor, era que estaba siendo de esas veces en la que la realidad superaba por mucho a la imaginación.

No podía recordar la última vez que había pasado una navidad como aquella, una navidad real, posiblemente había sido durante su último año en Hogwarts, no recordaba ninguna mejor después de eso. Después había estado la guerra y luego de eso todo había cambiado, los últimos años habían consistido básicamente en fiestas desastrosas en el bar que terminaban con él y una desconocida en su habitación.

Ese año no había fiesta desastrosa, casi ni había bebido, la música era la más navideña posible y definitivamente no habría sexo con desconocidas, y sin embargo estaba seguro de que era la mejor navidad que había pasado en su vida.

Sonrió y se estiró más en el sofá del salón grande de su antigua casa, tenía la mirada puesta en las llamas de la chimenea mientras iba repasando todos los acontecimientos del día. La cena había ido genial, la que habían tenido en el mismo comedor unos meses atrás ahora solo era un mal recuerdo, todo el mundo se había comportado, incluso Sirius y Mar que si bien no habían hablado mucho luego de que los padres de James se enteraran de lo del bebé, al menos no habían peleado. Lo único que tal vez podía opacar un poco toda la situación era que Peter lucía decaído, Sirius insistía en que tenía que dejar de trabajar tanto y James estaba de acuerdo, ese año parecían estarlo explotando y se le empezaba a notar, Remus les había dicho que lo dejaran en paz porque ellos no entendían lo que era trabajar de verdad y Sirius se había ofendido y habían discutido, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Harry y Lily parecían estarla pasando bien, sus padres los estaban tratando maravillosamente y James sentía que no podía estar más agradecido, sabía que la primera cena le había dejado a la pelirroja una mala impresión sobre ellos, lo cual era en gran parte culpa suya, y ver que ahora parecía que ese momento no había pasado era excelente.

Definitivamente el mejor momento había sido cuando ella había llegado y los tres juntos habían recorrido los jardines, era una imagen tan perfecta que James no podía creer que fuera parte de ella. A veces le costaba creer que sin importar lo que terminara pasando entre Lily y él, ya eran una familia, todo el mundo siempre le había hablado de cómo se sentía tener una propia pero nada podía compararse con eso que él estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Interrumpo el curso de tus pensamientos?

No tuvo que voltear para reconocer aquella voz y de inmediato sonrió antes de volverse hacia ella a la vez que sentía como el corazón se le desprendía del pecho para caer a su estómago. Solo traía puesta su pijama y el cabello recogido, pero aun así, para él lucía preciosa, como siempre.

—Tú puedes interrumpirme siempre. —Se encontró diciendo antes de poder detenerse o pensarlo— Ven acá.

Su comentario la había hecho sonrojarse, como siempre, pero igual le sonrió con timidez y empezó a caminar hacia el sofá. James se movió para hacerle espacio y ella se sentó a su lado, recostándose del respaldar como estaba él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó la pelirroja, viendo hacia la chimenea.

—No podía dormir. —Admitió él, ahora viéndola a ella, detallando cada milímetro de su perfil— Estaba emocionado.

—Eres como un niño. —Rió ella, volviéndose a verlo y sorprendiéndose un poco al ver que él ya la veía, se encogió un poco y siguió hablando— ¿Emocionado por los regalos de Santa mañana?

—Pero claro, ¿tú no? —Le preguntó James, con toda seriedad, pero al final los dos terminaron riendo— Solo emocionado, por todo lo que pasó hoy, fue un buen día.

—Sí eres un niño. —Respondió Lily, sonriéndole con ternura— Pero te entiendo, yo también la estoy pasando muy bien. Ayuda que ya tus padres no me odien.

—Nadie que te conozca de verdad podría odiarte, Lily. —Le dijo él, tomando un mechón de su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, acariciándole la mejilla en el proceso— Esa vez fue todo culpa mía, lo siento.

—Ya te disculpaste entonces, olvídalo. —Le pidió ella, sonriendo, con honestidad— Son excelentes personas, James, entiendo porque eres así… Y porque Sirius no está peor.

James rió por lo bajo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, no podía describir lo bien que se sentía que Lily pensara así de sus padres, de Sirius y, por supuesto, de él. Tomando en cuenta que había pasado años creyendo que era el peor ser humano del mundo, eso era un cambio maravilloso.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

—No, aunque no de la emoción como tú. —Lo picó Lily con un risita— Estaba pensando cosas…

— ¿Qué cosas? —Quiso saber James, genuinamente interesado.

—Son tonterías, me levanté a buscar a Mar para hablar con ella pero… —En el rostro de Lily apareció una mirada divertida— Resulta que no estaba en su habitación.

Por un momento él la miró sin entender pero entonces Lily entornó los ojos y arqueó una ceja de manera significativa, haciendo que James comprendiera y soltara una carcajada.

—Shh, vas a despertar a todos. —Susurró ella, aguantando la risa.

—Si tanto querías hablar con ella pudiste haberla buscando. —Le sugirió James, tratando de no reírse tan alto— El cuarto de Sirius es el de…

—Sí, ya mismo voy a ir a ver. —Rió Lily con ironía— Porque esa es justo la imagen que necesito en mi mente.

—Créeme que no, accidentalmente los he visto varias veces y…

—Asco, asco, no quiero saber. —Lo calló Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza con horror, haciendo reír más a James— ¿Cómo puedes seguirlos viendo a la cara?

—Es una de las ventajas de estar ciego. —Respondió haciéndola reír, él le sonrió— Y no me cambies el tema, ¿en que pensabas?

—En serio son tonterías, James. —Volvió a decir la pelirroja, rehuyendo su mirada— No te quiero aburrir.

—Estaba sentado solo viendo a la chimenea, ¿Crees que estaba muy entretenido? —Lily volvió a reír ante eso y James pensó en lo mucho que amaba hacerla reír— Vamos, quiero escuchar.

Lily suspiró y posó la vista a las llamas con una expresión pensativa que mantuvo durante unos segundos, al final volvió a verlo y se encogió de hombros.

—Solo recordaba… Mis otras navidades. —Le explicó ella con una sonrisa nostálgica— Las anteriores a esta, no me las puedo sacar de la cabeza.

—Pues por ahí dirían que estamos conectados, Lily. —Le respondió James con una enorme sonrisa— Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Mjm. —Asintió él— Pensaba en… Como es la primera vez en años que de verdad se siente como navidad.

—Lo se. —Susurró Lily, subiendo las piernas al sofá para recostar su mentón en sus rodillas, viendo a James a los ojos— Es tan raro.

— ¿Cómo fueron las tuyas? —Ella subió una ceja y él se aclaró— Tus navidades digo, las anteriores, ¿Cómo fueron?

—Ah, pues… No lo se, creo que la última real fue a lo dieciséis, antes de que mi padre muriera. La recuerdo a la perfección. —Sonrió con tristeza pero con un brillo especial en los ojos— Al año siguiente pues… Ya sabes. Y luego de eso…

—La guerra.

—La guerra, exacto. —Suspiró y se encogió de hombros— Luego éramos solo Mar y yo, aunque no todos los años, a veces me pasaba justamente esto mismo. —Puso los ojos en blanco, divertida, y James rió por lo bajo— Después apareció Adam y las cosas mejoraron bastante…

Aunque intentó no ser muy evidente, no pudo reprimir el gruñido de desagrado que se le salió del pecho. Pensar que Pevertine había pasado más navidades junto a Lily que él lo enfurecía de celos, pero entonces ella le dedicó una mirada significativa y decidió relajarse… Después de todo, era él quien estaba ahí esa noche.

—Sin embargo, seguía sin sentirse bien del todo, a veces íbamos con amigos o con su familia, que me odia por cierto. —Añadió con una mueca— No era tan malo, pero siempre terminaba pensando…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó James al ver que ella callaba— ¿En que pensabas?

—Pensaba en… —Suspiró, aún con la misma sonrisa triste— En Harry. Siempre pensaba en Harry.

A James se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se aclaró para tratar de deshacerlo, buscó los ojos de Lily, que volvían a estar fijos en la chimenea y brillaban en la oscuridad, por un momento creyó que lloraría pero no lo hizo.

—Se que él no me lo va a creer si se lo digo, yo no me creería. —Empezó a decir Lily en un susurro— Pero cada navidad, al igual que en su cumpleaños, lo recordaba y me preguntaba que estaría haciendo. Me lo imaginaba en una gran casa, comiendo muchas cosas deliciosas, rodeado de un montón de regalos, con una familia que lo quisiera, tal vez con hermanos y hermanas… —Sonreía hacia las llamas mientras hablaba— Eso siempre me hacía más fáciles las fiestas, pensar que él estaba bien donde fuera que estuviera, que la estaba pasando mejor que yo.

James sonrió solo para que Lily no notara lo culpable que se estaba sintiendo tras todo eso. No podía evitar pensar que al menos ella había tenido la posibilidad de pensar en su hijo, él había vivido a oscuras durante años, lo mataba pensar en todas esas fiestas que había vivido mientras Harry estaba solo en algún orfanato o con alguna familia horrible.

No dijo nada pero supo que el tren de pensamientos de la pelirroja debía estar recorriendo el mismo camino cuando se dio cuenta de que había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Claro, ahora se que nunca fue así y… No es justo, James, él merecía más, merecía tener navidades como las del resto de los niños, llenas de amor y regalos y…

—Lily, ya. No pienses en eso. —Le pidió James, tomándola por la barbilla para obligarla a verlo— Ya eso pasó. Ya Harry no está solo, está aquí, con nosotros, la está pasando bien y mañana se despertara con unas navidades reales, como las que merece.

Lily suspiró y asintió, intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero no pudo, así que James sonrió por ambos.

—Hey, hablo en serio, no pienses eso. —Soltó su barbilla para pasarle un dedo por la mejilla— No quiero verte triste. Sonríe para mí.

Al principio le costó, pero al final Lily logró hacerle caso y terminó esbozando una sonrisa más sincera a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, ese acto capturó la atención de James por más tiempo de lo que debía considerarse normal.

— ¿Cómo fueron las tuyas? —Preguntó ella de repente, rompiendo el transe al que James había entrado— Tus navidades, antes de estas.

—Oh pues… No voy a mentirte, fueron divertidas. —Admitió él a la vez que millones de recuerdos borrosos llegaban a su mente— Pero no eran navidades reales, eran lo que uno llamaría: "La excusa de James y Sirius para hacer desastres"

—Entonces, estoy en lo correcto si me imagino mucho alcohol y música escandalosa y mujeres. —Comentó Lily con una sonrisa sugerente y una ceja levantada.

—Y Remus intentando controlarnos, no te olvides de eso. —Ambos rieron ante eso— En fin, eso era lo que estaba pensando antes de que llegaras, lo extraño que es que en solo un año ya no tengo ninguna de esas cosas y… —Sonrió con toda la honestidad que la situación le merecía— Y no me importa, esto es mucho mejor.

—Vamos, no todo es mucho mejor. —Lo molestó Lily con una sonrisa pícara y juguetona— Se que te gustaría algo de eso, al menos las mujeres.

— ¿Eres loca? El alcohol tal vez pero las mujeres son lo de menos. —Respondió él de inmediato— Prefiero estar aquí contigo.

De inmediato se tensó, al pensar que había dicho demasiado, que había cruzado alguna línea invisible en el juego que él y Lily se habían traído desde hacía varios días, pensó que ella iba a levantarse, irse y todo estaría arruinado.

Y pensó que sus sospechas se cumplirían cuando vio la mirada sorprendida con la cual Lily lo veía, se preparó para soltar cualquier disculpa que se le ocurriera para evitar que se marchara pero entonces la pelirroja lo sorprendió, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose y sonriéndole.

—Eres un idiota. —Murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza, se llevó el dorso de las manos a las mejillas y frunció el ceño— No se como siempre te las arreglas para hacerme lucir como un maldito tomate.

James soltó una risa ahogada, llena de alivio y de genuina diversión, además de felicidad de ver que ella le seguía la corriente.

Quería pensar que sí había cruzado una línea, pero que a ella también le gustaba el juego.

Y esa vez sus sospechas sí se confirmaron, exactamente en el momento que Lily se movió más contra él para quedar con los costados pegados. Se recostó de su pecho y pasó ambos brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo, sus piernas flexionadas muy cercas de las de James, que sonrió como un imbécil y le cubrió los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndola más.

—Yo también prefiero estar aquí contigo. —La escuchó susurrar.

James soltó un inmenso suspiro de felicidad y sonrió incluso más, últimamente lo hacía más de lo acostumbrado y empezaba a pensar que le iban a quedar marcas permanentes en las mejillas, pero no le importaba.

Lily se acurrucó más contra su costado y él empezó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad y ternura. Mientras, su corazón estaba haciendo estúpidas volteretas y su estómago parecía haber empezado a ser un albergue de mariposas

Se quedaron en silencio, solo con los sonidos de sus respiraciones y la chimenea, por un momento que pareció eterno y perfecto. James quería congelarlo, quedarse ahí para siempre, junto a ella, queriéndola, amándola. La amaba tanto que pensaba que se iba a volver loco si no se lo decía pronto, pero sabía que más loco se volvería si ella no sentía lo mismo, por eso seguía esperando, muy aterrado de romper lo ya que había conseguido.

Era poco, sí, pero le bastaba, siempre había sido así, siempre había sentido que cualquier cosa que Lily quisiera entregarle, por más pequeña que fuera, él la recibiría gustoso y la trataría como a lo más grande del mundo.

Y en ese momento, ese abrazo era para él lo más grande del mundo.

—Oye... —Murmuró Lily, rompiendo el silencio— Ya son las doce.

James siguió la mirada de la pelirroja y a duras penas logró captar el reloj de la pared y darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, ya era veinticinco de diciembre.

—Hey, tienes razón. —Le dijo, bajando la mirada para encontrar la de ella, le sonrió— Feliz navidad, Lily.

—Feliz navidad, James. —Le respondió ella, también sonriendo.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, demasiado, y James tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cortar la distancia y besarla. Merlín, cuanto quería besarla.

Desde el día de la cena en casa de su madre, desde que el imbécil de Sirius los había interrumpido, en lo único que James había podido pensar era en como se sentiría tener esos suaves labios pegados a los suyos, si se sentiría igual a la primera vez que lo había hecho, ya quince años atrás.

Respiró hondo, se aclaró la garganta y se alejó para volver a recostar la cabeza del sofá, era lo que menos quería pero si no lo hacía no sería capaz de controlarse.

— ¿Quieres ver tu regalo? —Le preguntó de repente, con la voz un poco ronca, intentando no seguir pensando en sus labios.

— ¿Ah? —Lily lo miró confundida— ¿Qué regalo?

—El mío, te compré un regalo.

—Estás bromeando.

—No, de hecho eso es lo que se hace en navidad, es una tradición simple: la gente compra cosas que quieren que otro tenga y…

—Idiota. —Lo interrumpió con una risita, aún viéndolo extrañada— ¿En serio me compraste algo?

—Sip, está ahí. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia el gran pino navideño que estaba junto a ellos— Es una de las cajas.

—Ay, James, yo… —De repente había enrojecido y lucía culpable— Yo-yo no te compré nada, disculpa…

—Naaa, está bien, yo no pensaba comprarte algo hasta que lo vi. —Le explicó, quitándosela de encima, a regañadientes, para poder levantarse del sofá— Era muy nosotros, no podía quedarse en la tienda.

Sintió su mirada confundida seguirlo mientras iba al árbol y buscaba entre todos los regalos por la caja mediana que había escondido ahí al llegar, era la única que se había encargado de envolver en un papel diferente y con muchísimo cuidado, aunque seguía siendo un desastre.

—No soy el mejor envolviendo regalos, tengo que admitirlo. —Comentó, sentándose a su lado y entregándole la caja— Pero dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta, así que…

—No puedo creer que me compraras algo. —Murmuró ella, viendo con los ojos muy abiertos la caja entre sus manos— Soy la peor. Te prometo que te compraré algo apenas…

—No quiero nada. —Le cortó él con honestidad— Si te gusta será suficiente regalo para ambos, así que ábrelo y dime que tal.

Lily le dedicó una última mirada de disculpa antes de empezar a romper el papel de regalo, tras éste se encontró con una caja de cartón con dibujos navideños algo infantiles, normal debido a que lo había comprado en una juguetería. Entonces la abrió y James aguantó la respiración, nervioso por no saber si le gustaría o no.

Pudo volver a respirar cuando vio la sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Lily, boqueó varias veces, sin estar muy segura de que decir pero al final soltó una risita.

—James…

—Feliz navidad.

Ella rió otra vez antes de sacar el regalo de la caja.

Había dicho la verdad al decirle que al principio no había pensado en comprarle un regalo, pero unos días antes, caminando por el callejón Diagon, había pasado frente a una juguetería donde exhibían en la vitrina una selección de bolas de cristales navideñas. Todas habían estado muy bonitas pero al ver esa en particular, James supo que tenía que comprarla para ella.

Era mediana y en la base tenía figuras de casas y pinos navideños junto con adornos dorados, verdes y rojos.

— ¿Esos son…? —Preguntó Lily examinándola de cerca.

—Se que los renos y los venados no son lo mismo, pero creo que cumplen el propósito. —Respondió James con una sonrisa— Muévela, se pone mejor.

Lily le hizo caso y James sonrió incluso más al verla observar maravillada como la nieve falsa caía dentro de la bola a la vez que los dos renos que venían en ella, un macho y una hembra que fácilmente podían pasar por venados, empezaban a corretear por lo que parecía ser una montaña nevada.

—Ves, somos nosotros. —Le dijo James, con una sonrisa divertida— Ahí estoy yo, haciendo estupideces y tú huyendo de mí.

—Nuestros patronus. —Murmuró ella sin dejar de mirarla— James, es hermosa.

— ¿Si te gustó? —Preguntó él, con una emoción casi infantil.

—Me encantó. —Respondió Lily, finalmente dejando de ver la bola para mirarlo a él, sonriendo— Gracias.

James suspiró aliviado y sonrió, había estado muy nervioso, no se lo había mostrado a nadie, Remus y Peter se lo contarían a Sirius y él se burlaría, también había pensado en mostrárselo a Harry pero no sabía que tanto sobre sus sentimientos por Lily podía compartir con su hijo. Así que se lo había guardado en secreto desde que lo había comprado y la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo.

—Me alegra que te guste, Lily, y por favor no te atrevas a comprarme nada, no lo aceptaré.

—Yo te compro lo que quiera, no me digas que hacer. —Respondió, divertida y desafiante, antes de tomar la bola de cristal y volver a meterla cuidadosamente en su caja— En serio gracias, James. —Colocó la caja en el piso cerca del sofá y se movió más hacia él— Y no solo por el regalo, por esta navidad.

—Gracias a ti, Lily. — _Te amo._

Ella le sonrió antes de acercarse a él y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un abrazo que James no tardo en responderle, envolviendo los brazos en su cintura.

—Gracias por invitarme. —Le susurró ella al oído.

—Gracias por venir. —Le respondió él— Tú lo haces todo mejor.

Lily soltó una risita y James no tuvo que verla para saber que se había vuelto a sonrojar. La apartó un poco para ver, porque adoraba cuando se ponía roja, y al comprobarlo no pudo resistir el impulso de estamparle un beso en la mejilla.

Por un milisegundo creyó que ella se apartaría pero lo único que hizo fue afianzar el agarre en su cuello y dejar salir un pequeño suspiro, James volvió a besarla y Lily se pegó más a él.

Pero entonces fue James quien se separó para poder verla a los ojos, brillaban y tenía las pupilas dilatadas, sus narices chocaban y respiraban el mismo aire.

—Lily… —Le susurró James antes de tragar saliva, sabiendo que arriesgaba demasiado— El… El día de la cena de tu hermana, cuando te dejé en casa yo… Yo quería…

—Lo se. —Lo interrumpió ella, bañándolo con su aliento— Yo… Yo también quería.

James abrió mucho los ojos y sintió que el corazón y la cabeza le explotaban al mismo tiempo, mientras su pulso se disparaba a una velocidad que no podía ser normal.

Ella también había querido. Lily quería que la besara, quería que James la besara y tendrían que maldecirlo hasta el fin de los días si no lo hacía de inmediato.

Entonces acortó la distancia y ya sin importarle nada más, la besó.

La besó y por un segundo brillante juró que el mundo se había detenido, tenía que ser así, no era posible que ellos estuvieran viviendo algo tan perfecto mientras el mundo seguía girando. Todo mejoró cuando Lily movió sus labios contra los suyos, James suspiró y empezó a seguir el ritmo que ella marcaba, demasiado feliz como para importarle tener el control.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que era como volver a besarla por primera vez, no como el día de la audiencia de Harry del cual casi ni se acordaba, ahí todo había sido producto del licor, de la frustración y la preocupación que ambos sentían. Esto era diferente. Era especial, era como aquella vez en ese armario de escobas solo que mejor, porque eran mayores y sabían lo que hacían, porque no se sentía prohibido.

Se sentía correcto.

Porque él la quería y ahora sabía hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar por ella y porque cada vez estaba más seguro de que Lily le correspondía, tenía que hacerlo, nadie podía responder un beso con tantas ganas sin sentir algo.

En el momento que la lengua de la pelirroja invadió su boca, James supo que necesitaba más, más contacto, más roce, simplemente más de ella. Entonces se movió para empezar a inclinarse sobre Lily hasta que la recostó con suavidad sobre el brazo del sofá

Sonrió internamente cuando la sintió mover las manos que tenía enlazadas en su cuello para colocar una sobre su rostro y la otra enredarla en su cabello, haciéndolo suspirar y profundizar el beso al mismo tiempo que colaba una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Lily y empezaba a acariciar su cintura suavemente. Ella suspiró y se movió para quedar más debajo de él a la vez que subía una pierna y rodeaba con ésta su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

James sentía que estaba en la gloria, que si los muggles tenían razón y existía un cielo entonces así era como debía sentirse y sino pues bien podía quedarse el resto de la vida sin conocerlo. No podía existir nada mejor que eso.

Estaba mareado como si se hubiese tomado veinte vasos de ponche y no solo dos, Lily lo estaba volviendo loco, su lengua, sus labios, su cuerpo que se arqueaba contra el suyo, su mano que le seguía acariciando el cabello mientras la otra arañaba con suavidad la piel de su cuello. Su olor. Su olor lo estaba matando. No entendía como era posible que Lily siempre oliera tan bien.

Ya estaba sintiendo como sus cuerpos empezaban a calentarse y como su entrepierna empezaba a reaccionar ante sus acciones cuando Lily se alejó con brusquedad, haciéndolo sentir que perdería la cabeza.

— ¿Qué…? —Intentó preguntar, demasiado ebrio de ella como para articular bien lo que decía— No, por favor, ven…

—Shh. —Lo calló Lily, colocando dos suaves dedos sobre sus labios— Alguien viene.

Por un momento James no logró procesar las palabras de Lily, le costó bastante poder encontrar la cordura necesaria para entender de qué hablaba y recordar que no estaban solos en el mundo y mucho menos en aquella casa.

Volvió a pisar tierra, o casi, y agudizó el oído para descubrir que, efectivamente, en el silencio de la mansión se escuchaban unos pasos que cada vez se hacían más cercanos.

—Maldita sea. —Gruñó— Si es Sirius otra vez lo voy a matar.

Lily soltó una risita, sonrojada, y se le antojó tan adorable y perfecta que no pudo evitar robarle otro beso, más corto y rápido, antes de alejarse para sentarse en una esquina del sofá mientras ella hacía lo propio, tratando de acomodarse la ropa y el cabello que había quedado prácticamente suelto.

James se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando inútilmente de peinarlo, a la vez que los pasos terminaban de llegar. Abrió la boca para decirle a Sirius a donde podía irse pero la cerró al darse cuenta de que no era él.

Vio quien era y eso fue más que suficiente para que de su cuerpo desapareciera cualquier resto de calentura que había podido sentir y que volviera a la tierra, dejando de lado todo el mareo y la fantasía. Tragó saliva y vio de reojo como Lily parecía estar en una disyuntiva entre ponerse roja o palidecer.

Sabía que la pelirroja no lograría soltar palabra así que decidió hacerlo él.

—Hola, niño. —Por suerte la voz no le salió ni ronca ni muy aguda ni temblorosa— Te hacíamos dormido desde hace rato.

—Hola. —Saludó Harry bostezando y frotándose un ojo por debajo de los anteojos— Lo estaba, me desperté hace unos minutos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Lily, quien ya había logrado alcanzar un estado más calmado— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o…?

—Por suerte no. —Respondió el chico, sentándose en el sofá, en medio de ambos— Solo quería ir al baño y luego ir por un vaso de agua pero me perdí, este lugar es inmenso.

James y Lily soltaron risas ahogadas ante eso, ambos agitados al saber que con un poco de menos suerte, Harry los habría visto.

— ¿Y ustedes? —Preguntó él, recostándose del respaldar del sofá, bostezando otra vez— ¿Qué hacían aquí?

—Solo hablábamos. —Respondió James, con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible— Yo llevaba rato aquí cuando Lily llegó.

—Sí… James estaba aquí muy emocionado por los regalos, quería esperar a Santa y tuve que explicarle que lamentablemente no es real. —Bromeó la pelirroja.

James se rió a su pesar, aliviado de que Lily estuviera llevándolo tan bien, algo bueno debía significar.

—Como verás, niño, tienes una madre bastante aguafiestas, me mató todo el espíritu navideño ella sola.

—Sabes que siempre es el alma de la fiesta. —Añadió Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ay ya, déjenme los dos. —Les dijo Lily, ofendida, haciéndolos reír— Saben que les encanta estar conmigo.

Harry se rió pero fue interrumpido por otro bostezo, esta vez más largo y pesado.

— ¿Por qué no te duermes, tesoro? —Le preguntó su madre, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y atrayéndolo hacia ella— Es tardísimo.

—Lo haría, pero me preocupa tratar de volver a mi habitación y terminar en la cocina o en el sótano. —Bromeó, recostando la cabeza del hombro de Lily, ganándose risitas por parte de sus padres— ¿De que hablaban?

—De todo un poco. —Contestó la pelirroja, reposando la mejilla sobre el cabello de Harry, empezando a acariciarlo— De la navidad, de ti…

— ¿Qué hablaban de mí? —Preguntó el chico, empezando a cerrar los ojos.

—Que esperamos que te guste el regalo que te daremos en unas horas. —Improvisó James, aunque lo siguiente si fue real— Y lo feliz que nos hace que estés aquí.

—Sí, mucho. —Respondió Lily con una sonrisa, antes de depositar un beso en la cabeza del chico— ¿La estás pasando bien?

—Mjm. —Fue lo que alcanzó a responder Harry que ya empezaba a dejarse vencer por el sueño— Es muy bonita tu casa, James.

—Bueno, no es mía, es de mis padres…

—Igual es muy bonita… —Siguió diciendo Harry, más dormido que despierto— ¿Podemos vivir aquí?

—No lo se… —James buscó los ojos de Lily y sonrió— ¿Podemos, Lily?

Ella le dedicó una mirada significativa y a pesar de que entornó los ojos no pudo evitar responderle la sonrisa.

—Tal vez. —Respondió en un susurro, volviendo recostar su cabeza contra la de su hijo— Feliz navidad, Harry.

—Feliz navidad, chicos…

James sonrió y le pasó una mano por el cabello a Harry de manera cariñosa.

—Feliz navidad, niño.

No pudo quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que su respiración se volvió más acompasada y supo que se había quedado dormido, entonces tomó sus anteojos y se los quitó para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su pijama, sabía lo incómodo que era dormir con éstos puestos.

Después se movió para quedar pegado al chico y así estar cerca de ambos, buscó a tientas la mano de Lily y cuando la encontró y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, se sintió completo. Como si fuera la persona más feliz del planeta.

Y justo así se sentía.

* * *

Sirius le metió un fuerte puñetazo a la almohada, el enésimo de la noche, antes de volver a voltearla y dejar caer la cabeza bruscamente contra ésta, al parecer, una parte de él pensaba que mientras más golpes y vueltas le diera, más pronto podría conciliar el sueño que tanto parecía rehuirle aquella noche.

Gruñó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que esa vez si lograra quedarse dormido para así poder dejar de pensar, pero sabía que era inútil, no importaba lo cansado que estuviera y lo mucho que quería rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo, estaba alerta, atento y su mente seguía trabajando. Seguía pensando en cosas que no quería pensar pero que todos insistían en que lo hiciera.

Había sido demasiado ingenuo al creer que podría salir de esa casa y superar esa navidad sin al menos dos sermones más, que era justo lo que había obtenido de los padres de James. No le quedaba duda de que Mar no había soltado la verdad intencionalmente, ella no era así, pero igual hubiera preferido que tuviera al menos algo de cuidado ante el tema.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su costado y quedó de espaldas a la pared con la mirada fija en la ventana, nevaba nuevamente, intentó concentrarse en los copos de nieve cayendo desde el cielo pero fue inútil, en lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras del padre de James.

— _Puedes hacerlo, Sirius, tengo fe en ti._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos tenían tanta fe en él? ¿Qué acaso no lo conocían? ¿No sabían que lo iba a arruinar todo? Era más factible que un hipogrifo diera huevos de oro a que él resultara ser un buen padre, esa era la verdad y el que intentara pensar lo contrario o no lo conocía en lo absoluto o se estaba engañando vilmente.

Pues él se conocía perfectamente y no estaba tratando de engañarse. Iba a cagarla. Una y otra vez. No tenía ni que imaginárselo para saberlo, no podía ser de otra forma, no con los ejemplos que había tenido porque no importaba lo que todos dijeran, él sabía que dos años viviendo con los Potter no iban a remediar dieciséis viviendo en Grimmauld Place. Para ese entonces, ya todo el daño posible se había hecho.

Como siempre había hecho, se encontró sintiéndose increíblemente agradecido con Fleamont y Euphemia por preocuparse por él y por tratar de hacerlo un ser humano decente, por eso no había encontrado la manera de explicarles que ya no importaba lo que pudieran decirles.

Ya él había tomado su decisión.

El silencio de la noche fue roto por el rechinar de la puerta anunciando que alguien entraba a la habitación, se giró y elevó un poco de la cama y se sorprendió al ver quien era, aunque debió suponerlo.

—Hey. —Susurró Mar, desde el borde de la puerta— ¿Te desperté?

—Ojala, eso significaría que de hecho logré dormir algo. —Respondió Sirius, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio— Entra.

Mar asintió y entró antes de cerrar la puerta, con cuidado para no hacer ruido, y empezar a caminar hacia él. Sirius se sentó en la cama y se movió a un lado para darle espacio a ella de que hiciera lo mismo.

—Hace frío. —Dijo ella, más como una información que un comentario casual.

—Lo se, ¿y?

—No traes camisa. —Respondió, señalando hacia su torso desnudo con la cabeza.

Sirius bajó la mirada para como para comprobar lo que ella decía, a pesar de ya saberlo. Sabía que hacía frío pero había lanzado un hechizo calentador antes de irse a dormir.

—Sabes que no me gusta dormir con tanta ropa encima. —Esbozó una sonrisa sugerente y lasciva a la vez que subía las cejas— ¿Te distrae?

—Me distrae que te vayas a congelar. —Bufó Mar— Pero ese es tu problema.

Él rió por lo bajo y llegó a analizar la posibilidad de ponerse la camisa que había dejado tirada en el piso más temprano pero la forma en la que Mar intentaba no quedarse mirando su pecho era demasiado divertida.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te despertaste por algo?

—No. —Negó la rubia, sacudiendo la cabeza— No… No podía dormir. Sabes que me cuesta dormir en navidad.

Se sintió como un idiota por haber olvidado eso. Claro que lo sabía, había sido testigo de muchísimas las noches de insomnio que Marlene había pasado durante las fiestas.

Después de la guerra.

—Sobre hoy… En serio no fue mi intención. —Volvió a disculparse la rubia— Que los padres de James se enteraran, fue un accidente.

—Si vuelves a disculparte por eso empezaré a creer que lo hiciste intencionalmente. —Atajó Sirius, mitad divertido por verla disculparse más de dos veces en el mismo día y mitad fastidiado por lo mismo— No interesa, de cualquier forma iban a tener que enterarse.

—Supongo… —Suspiró Marlene antes de clavar sus ojos en los de él— Todo sigue igual, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de lo que me hayan dicho o a ti cambia el acuerdo que tenemos, aún puedes pensarlo.

Sirius asintió, no le dijo nada, pero por dentro estaba tratando de determinar si sería ese un buen momento para decirle que ya no tenía que seguir pensando nada. Decidió que mejor lo dejaba para después, ya ella debía estar muy afectada por la fecha.

— ¿Qué tanto te dijeron? —Le preguntó después de un momento— Los padres de James.

—No mucho, fue su madre la que habló conmigo. —Le aclaró ella, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que descansaban en su regazo— Y solo me preguntó como me sentía, si había ido con algún sanador, cuanto tiempo tenía, cuando era la fecha…

— ¿Cuándo es? —Sirius acababa de darse cuenta de que no tenía idea.

—Junio, mediados o finales. —Respondió Mar con un encogimiento de hombros— La sanadora dijo que no es seguro pero no pasa de junio.

—Vas a engordar. —Le informó él.

—Sí, dicen que es uno de los síntomas del embarazo. —Ironizó ella con una risita y una torcida de ojos.

—Si sigues comiendo porquerías como jamón y chocolate será peor.

— ¿Eso en serio te traumó, no?

Sirius volvió a reírse y estuvo a punto de seguir molestándola con el tema cuando otra cosa captó su atención.

Como le había pasado la vez que había ido a su departamento, no pudo evitar reparar en la curva que ahora nacía desde unos centímetros debajo de sus pechos y que seguía hasta el final de su vientre, estaba tan acostumbrado a ver esa parte de su cuerpo plana que la nueva redondez lo perturbaba un poco.

Observó de reojo como ella buscaba con la mirada algo con que taparse pero no encontraba nada, él subió una ceja ante eso.

—No eres la primera mujer embarazada que veo, ¿sabes?

—Entonces deja de mirarme así, como si fuera a dar a luz de un momento a otro.

—Eso es estúpido, Marlene. —Le espetó él, pero de repente se tensó y la vio con los ojos abiertos— No pasará, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, imbécil.

—Que alivio. —Resopló, antes de hacer la primera pregunta que le pasó por la cabeza— ¿Y ya sientes algo?

— ¿Cómo… al…? ¿Al bebé? —Sirius asintió y Mar se mordió un labio de manera pensativa, con la mirada fija en su vientre— No. Creo que no. Bueno, hace unos días sentí algo, como un… No se, seguro solo lo imaginé.

Sirius tragó saliva y se frotó los ojos con los dedos, intentando asegurarse de que no se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y que estaba soñando.

Todo eso era demasiado surrealista, estar hablando de cosas así con Mar, de bebés y sanadores y dar a luz, era como si a pesar de dedicarle el sesenta por ciento de sus pensamientos diarios, su cerebro aún era incapaz de acostumbrarse por completo a la idea.

Nuevamente se encontró con los ojos pegados al vientre de la rubia y comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo incómodo en la palma de la mano. Quiso convencerse de que era simple curiosidad, pero una parte de él sabía que era otra cosa.

Pensó que quizás debía preguntarle primero pero como nunca se calentaba mucho la cabeza con ese tipo de cosas, siguió sus impulsos y se inclinó más hacia ella para colocar, con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, la palma de la mano sobre su vientre provocándole un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Mar con un hilo de voz.

—No lo se. —Admitió él en un susurro.

La escuchó tragar saliva y vio como, de manera temblorosa, subía su propia mano y la colocaba sobre la suya.

A Sirius no se le ocurría nada que durante todos esos años Marlene y él no hubieran hecho, sexualmente se conocían completamente el uno al otro, en otros aspectos era prácticamente lo mismo. A pesar de las dificultades, de los muros y de cualquier traba que pudiera tener su relación, no había nada que uno no compartiera con el otro.

Y sin embargo, ese momento, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre de Mar, se sintió como lo más íntimo que habían compartido.

El pensamiento provocó que Sirius alejara la mano rápidamente, rompiendo por completo el momento.

—Es tarde, y mañana siguen las fiestas. —Soltó de golpe, aclarándose la garganta y volviéndose a acostar— Así que mejor tratemos de dormir.

—Oh… De acuerdo, entonces mejor… Mejor me voy…

—No seas ridícula. —Le cortó Sirius, rodándose para hacerle espacio— Ven acá, es preferible que pases el insomnio aquí que sola.

Marlene se quedó mirando por un momento entre él y el espacio libre a su lado, con una expresión analítica y preocupada que Sirius no supo interpretar pero que empezó a hartarlo cuando después de diez segundos ella aún no se decidía, estaba a punto de decirle que si tenía que pensarlo tanto pues podía largarse cuando ella asintió y se acostó a su lado.

Sirius suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando la sintió recostarse de su pecho, de repente sentía que así sería mucho más fácil que el sueño llegara, así se sentía más tranquilo.

Entonces bajó la mano por su espalda y de manera casi imperceptible empezó a acariciarla, no era sugerente, no tenía segundas intenciones, fue posiblemente la caricia más inocente que Sirius había dado en su vida, porque en serio había planeado quedarse dormido.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando accidentalmente rozó la mano por el espacio donde acababa la camiseta de Mar y se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la piel de gallina. Volvió a pasar un dedo por esa pequeña porción de carne y sintió como ella se tensaba, siguió haciéndolo y rápidamente las respiraciones de Mar empezaron a volverse más rápidas y pesadas.

Impresionado, Sirius coló lentamente la mano por debajo de su pijama y empezó a acariciarle la columna vertebral con el índice, fue más un roce que una caricia pero Mar jadeó y dejó caer la palma abierta sobre el pecho de él, como queriendo sujetarse de algún lado.

— ¿Mar? —La llamó desconcertado, ya con la voz ronca.

Ella subió la cabeza y Sirius vio como tenía las pupilas dilatadas y una mirada lujuriosa que lo calentó de inmediato. Aunque una porción mínima de su cerebro se preocupó, porque sabía que era bueno pero incluso para ser ellos, aquello había escalado demasiado rápido.

Abrió la boca para hacer un comentario al azar al respecto pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra, Mar ya se había impulsado hacia arriba para empezar a besarlo, con pasión y ganas, como no lo había besado nunca, y eso era decir _demasiado_.

De inmediato Sirius cedió y mandó a la mierda cualquier pensamiento racional que hubiera podido albergar, había pasado demasiado tiempo y si ella quería pues no sería él quien lo impidiera.

Le respondió de inmediato y la escuchó suspirar cuando su lengua envolvió la de ella y succionó. Mar se pegó incluso más a él y colocó las manos en su cuello para profundizar más el beso y empezar a acariciarle los hombros y la nuca.

Todo era demasiado desesperado, sus lenguas peleaban, los dientes chocaban y las manos deambulaban por cualquier centímetro de piel que estuviera a su alcance, era alucinante y aún así no parecía ser suficiente para Mar, que se subió sobre él, colocando ambas piernas a sus costados. El movimiento provocó que sus pechos se encontraran y fue cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de que no traía sujetador ya que pudo sentir sus pezones, ya erguidos, a través de la camiseta y contra su pecho.

Gruñó excitado ante la sensación y sus manos, que le habían estado sujetando la cintura, se dirigieron al sur donde se encontraron con su trasero y apretaron con ganas, haciendo que Mar gimiera en el beso.

Sirius volvió a apretar con más fuerza haciéndola gemir de nuevo y alejarse, pero solo para sentarse sobre su estómago y llevarse las manos al borde de la camisa del pijama y sacársela por encima de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus pechos por los cuales ya empezaban a caer gotas de transpiración.

Si le hacía falta algo para perder el control por completo, esa imagen se lo dio. Los senos de Mar le gustaban demasiado. Y aunque lo que más quería era tomarlos en su boca, se tomó un momento para ver que tan sensible estaba.

Colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y empezó a hacer círculos, con suavidad y lentitud, de manera casi torturosa, ante lo cual ella empezó a jadear y a moverse contra el estómago de Sirius, que bajó una mano hacia sus caderas para empujarla hacia atrás y que quedara encima de su ya visible erección, donde ella siguió con sus movimientos provocando que él gruñera y se mordiera el labio inferior. Ya podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba.

—Sirius…

Escuchar la necesidad en su voz lo puso a cien y antes de que pudiera reaccionar correctamente, ella ya le había tomado las manos para colocarlas sobre sus pechos. Sirius movió sus caderas contra las suyas y Mar echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo mientras él pellizcaba y jugaba con sus pezones, irguiéndolos incluso más si era posible.

Entonces se impulsó para poderse sentar en la cama con ella encima y así quedar a la altura de sus senos, abrió la boca y engulló uno con ganas, haciendo que Mar soltara un gemido anhelante y lo tomara por el cabello para atraerlo más hacia ella.

Siguieron en eso durante unos segundos, él alternándose para jugar con ambos senos, hasta que Mar soltó un gemido demasiado alto que lo hizo volver a la realidad por un instante y recordar que no estaban solos y que a pesar de que el lugar era grande si Mar seguía tan ruidosa alguien los escucharía.

La tomó por las caderas y la tumbó sobre la cama, ella se dejó hacer y a pesar de que de inmediato lo tomó por el cuello para acercarlo, Sirius no recordaba haberla visto mostrándose así de necesitada antes, él se aguantó un momento para buscar la varita, que religiosamente dormía bajo su almohada desde que tenía memoria, y lanzó un rápido hechizo silenciador hacia la puerta antes de sellarla.

No había terminado de hacer eso cuando Marlene volvió a jalarlo con fuerza hacia ella, esta vez Sirius obedeció y la cubrió con su cuerpo, la varita olvidada en algún lugar del piso. La besó por un momento antes de que sus labios bajaran en busca de otro objetivo, recorrió la piel de su mejilla hasta su cuello y siguió bajando hasta encontrar el punto entre éste y su hombro, al cual dedicó toda su atención, escuchándola gemir y jadear cada vez más alto.

Sirius tragó saliva, excitado ante la visión que tenía frente a él: Mar se removía y gemía y jadeaba como si fuera la primera vez que la tocaba, normalmente era muy receptiva y sensible, pero sin importar lo caliente que estuviera, siempre lo hacía trabajar un poco antes de demostrarlo, más aún antes de soltar sonidos como esos.

 _Y eso que aún no la toco en serio._

Se sintió turbado y con su erección, dolorosa dentro de sus pantalones, a punto de estallar en el momento que se imaginó como se pondría Mar si de hecho la tocaba donde más lo necesitaba. Era una imagen que necesitaba como el aire y por eso coló una mano dentro de los pantalones de ella.

No le sorprendió sentir lo mojada que estaba pero sí el gemido largo, ronco y anhelante que dejó salir una vez que Sirius empezaba a frotar sus dedos en su parte más intima, creando círculos largos y suaves entre sus pliegues húmedos.

Quiso besarla pero no se perdonaría si perdía la imagen frente a él. Mar tenía los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, la boca abierta tratando de buscar el aire que se le escapaba, temblaba como una hoja bajo su tacto y Sirius juró que se correría con tan solo verla y sentir como le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Entonces sobó el clítoris con el pulgar varias veces para luego colar un dedo en su interior, el cual solo alcanzó a mover dos veces antes de que Mar echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejara llevar por un orgasmo ruidoso y violento.

Sirius la miró boquiabierto, extasiado, mientras terminaba de drenar las últimas oleadas de placer de su cuerpo. Era lo más alucinante que había vivido y había vivido bastante.

—Mar… —Susurró con una voz que no parecía la suya— Eso fue…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Mar lo tomó por el cuello y lo acercó hacia ella para volver a unir sus labios violentamente.

En un parpadeo ya los pantalones y la ropa interior de ambos habían quedado olvidados en algún lugar de la habitación.

El gruñido ronco que Sirius soltó cuando estuvo finalmente en el interior estrecho y húmedo de Mar fue acallado por el grito ahogado que soltó la rubia.

Sabía que sería una noche grandiosa.

* * *

A diferencia de las otras mañanas del año, en navidad era prácticamente imposible que te despertara un rayo de sol entrando por la ventana y dándote ánimos para empezar el nuevo día. En navidad, era el frío lo que te despertaba.

Ese frío mañanero en forma de brisa que acababa de envolverla y provocarle un escalofrío. Mar gruñó con incomodidad, odiaba despertarse de aquella manera, no solo le recordaba que afuera todo estaba lleno de nieve sino que además le quitaba cualquier mínimo interés que podía tener en levantarse.

Negada a abandonar el maravilloso lecho que había conseguido la noche anterior, tomó la manta que le cubría el cuerpo desnudo y se metió más adentro de ella a la vez que se acurrucaba más contra el pecho sobre el que había dormido toda la noche. El más cómodo que había conocido y que conocería.

Entrelazó sus piernas con las de él para entrar más en calor y suspiró con una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro. Así estaba más cómoda. Bostezó, decidida a seguir durmiendo por un rato más, cuando sintió una suave y casi imperceptible caricia empezar en la parte baja de su espalda y subir para recorrerla toda, haciéndola sentir incluso mejor. Soltó otro suspiro que esta vez fue seguido por un ruidito de comodidad que se pareció demasiado a un ronroneo a la vez que arqueaba la espalda hacia la caricia, la vibración de su pecho contra su mejilla le permitió saber que se estaba riendo.

—Shhh, cállate. —Murmuró Mar con la voz pastosa.

—Pero si no he dicho nada. —Le contestó él por lo bajo, divertido, más dormido que despierto.

—Pero lo harás y arruinarás todo. —Siguió diciendo ella, sin abrir los ojos— Así que calla.

—La que debió callar eres tú anoche, estoy segura de que hay una bruja sorda…

— Sí, sí, una bruja sorda en Egipto que no me escuchó. —Completó Mar, demasiado familiarizada ya con la misma frase— Tienes que conseguirte una nueva broma post sexo, esa aburre.

—Um, sabes que cuando el sexo es así de genial me cuesta mucho pensar en las mañanas.

Mar abrió los ojos con dificultad y subió la mirada para decirle que siempre parecía que le costara pensar, pero las palabras se perdieron en camino al ver la medio dormida sonrisa que él le dedicaba, era una de esas sonrisas arrogantes pero sinceras que le daban ganas de borrarle con un beso.

—Buenos días. —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle, posando la barbilla sobre su pecho para seguirlo viendo— Y feliz navidad.

—Buenos días y feliz navidad a ti también. —Respondió Sirius estirándose un poco debajo de ella— Aunque creo que anoche nos felicitamos más que bien…

— ¿Estás planeando romper tu cuota de estupideces dichas en cinco minutos? ¿Regalo navideño? Porque te lo puedes ahorrar.

Sirius rió por lo bajo y ella le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, estaba tan contenta que no lograba recordar ni entender por que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían hecho eso.

—En serio, fue genial. —Le dijo él, tomando un mechón rubio y poniéndoselo tras la oreja— Estabas bastante… Receptiva.

—Que te calles te dije. —Rió Mar.

—Te lo juro. —Le aseguró Sirius, riendo con ella— Supongo que será una cosa hormonal, debí haberte embarazado hace tiempo.

Y así, excedió su cuota.

De las risas que habían estado compartiendo solo quedó el eco envuelto en el aire de la habitación que se volvió tenso e incómodo a la vez que ambos se daban cuenta de lo que había dicho. Y que Mar se daba cuenta, _de verdad_ , de lo que habían hecho.

—Ay no. —Dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos, ya sin rastro de sonrisa en su rostro— Ay no, no, no, no…

—Mar, espera…

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada ella se alejó de él, como si su tacto de repente hubiera empezado a quemarla, se sentó rápidamente en la cama, dándole la espalda, a la vez que gruñía y enterraba el rostro en sus manos.

—Mar…

—Sirius, shh. —Lo calló de inmediato, sin poder ocultar la angustia en su voz— Déjame pensar.

Mar atribuyó a un milagro navideño que Sirius por una vez en su vida decidiera hacerle caso y callarse para permitirle un minuto en el que aclararse.

Había sido estúpida, increíblemente estúpida y lo había complicado todo, como si ya no lo estuviera lo suficiente.

Lo sabía, en el momento en que se le había ocurrido levantarse de la cama y salir a buscarlo sabía que todo se iba a complicar, pero no lo había podido evitar. Había sido un cúmulo de todo, porque era navidad y desde que su familia había muerto siempre se sentía sola en esas fechas, porque no quería dormir sola, no sabiendo que la habitación de él estaba a solo una puerta de distancia y no con lo… _Caliente_ que se sentía. Era todo culpa de esas malditas hormonas de embarazada. La necesidad de tener sexo había sido más grande que ella y cuando él había empezado a acariciarle la espalda se había desecho y entregado de inmediato.

Claro que había estado receptiva, aún recordaba los poros de su piel abriéndose y ardiendo ante el más mínimo roce y como en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en un desastroso manojo de humedad, jadeos y gemidos.

No tenía idea de cuantas veces se había corrido, solo sabía que había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, con Sirius y con cualquiera, ¿pero a que precio?

—Maldita sea. —Gruñó, destapándose la cara para mirar hacia el techo— Soy una estúpida.

—Okay, Mar, cálmate. —Le pidió Sirius, sentándose detrás de ella— No te pongas…

— ¡No me digas como tengo que ponerme! —Chilló ella, empezando a alterarse— No debiste… No debió… ¡No debimos!

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó él con un bufido— Creo que es un poco tarde para empezar con arrepentimientos.

— ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Esto es muy serio!

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Puedes calmarte?

— ¡No, no puedo calmarme! —Se volteó hacia él con una mirada mitad asesina mitad afligida— ¡No puedo calmarme porque acabo de complicar incluso más las cosas!

—Mar, eso no…

— ¡Y no me digas que no es cierto porque…! —Calló, consciente de que estaba haciendo un escándalo y quedando como una loca. Tomó aire intentando tranquilizare antes de volver a hablar— Sirius, yo… —Quería decir _lo siento_ pero a la vez no— No quería hacer esto más complicado para ti, yo no debí venir aquí, no…

—Estás hablándome como si fuera una virgen de quince años. —Le dijo él enarcando una ceja— Y espero no haberte dado esa impresión anoche.

— ¡No se trata de eso, idiota! Tú aún tienes que pensar las cosas, no sabes lo que harás y esto… ¡Esto no va a ayudarte!

—Mar, no…

—Y por favor, no me digas que no, no me mientas. —Lo interrumpió ella de golpe— Todo sigue igual, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy esperando nada después de esto, aún puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que…

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte la boca?

—Pero es que…

— ¡Marlene, cállate! —Exclamó Sirius empezando a exasperarse— Estás sacándolo todo de proporción, fue solo sexo, no…

—Sirius, con nosotros dos _nunca_ es "solo sexo". —Soltó Mar de sopetón, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Quiso arrepentirse pero no veía el punto, era la verdad— Siempre es algo más, siempre ha sido así, ya basta de tratar de engañarnos.

Sirius cerró la boca y se le quedó viendo fijamente, mientras, Mar maldijo al universo porque, por Merlín, todo habría sido muchísimo más fácil si el idiota no luciera tan bien apoyado sobre sus brazos, con el pecho descubierto y el cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro de esa manera tan perfecta. Al final, asintió.

—Tienes razón. Siempre es algo más, por eso…

— ¿Por eso que?

Él abrió la boca para responder pero pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a cerrarla, repitió el mismo acto unas tres veces antes de bufar y sacudir la cabeza. Se removió en su lugar, pensativo y nervioso, Mar no entendía que le pasaba. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando volvió a hablar.

—Espera aquí, voy a buscar algo.

Mar observó confundida como Sirius se ponía de pie, sin molestarse en taparse con nada, e iba hacia la esquina donde había dejado sus cosas el día anterior para ponerse de cuclillas, dándole la espalda, y empezar a buscar por algo que ella no podía ver.

Mientras tanto, Mar aprovechó para examinar aquel lugar con la mirada, nunca se lo diría porque no era idiota, pero siempre había sentido curiosidad de cómo luciría su habitación de la adolescencia, había estado en la que compartía con los chicos en Hogwarts pero nunca en una de él solo. Era más o menos como se la había imaginado, pósters de motocicletas, banderas de Gryffindor y lo que parecía ser un tablero con planos de cosas que Mar prefería no tratar de adivinar.

De repente lo escuchó aclararse la garganta y volvió a poner su atención sobre él. Estaba parado frente a ella con algo escondido en la espalda, por suerte se había puesto ropa interior, así le sería más fácil no distraerse.

— ¿Qué escondes ahí? —Le preguntó ella, extrañada, intentando ver.

—Es… Es algo que… —Parecía estarle costando explicarse, lo cual era muy raro en él— Es… No puedes reírte, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Cómo podría reírme de algo que no he visto?

—Marlene, te hablo en serio. —Le dijo con rotundidad, dejando claro lo serio que hablaba— No te vayas a reír.

— ¡Bien, bien! No me voy a reír.

—Promételo.

—Lo prometo. —Respondió Mar, poniéndose nerviosa ella también— Dime que tienes ahí.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada suplicante y significativa antes de suspirar y sacar lo que había estado escondiendo. Mar se sintió incluso más confundida cuando vio como extendía hacia ella lo que parecía ser una bolsa de regalo de color dorado con un lazo rojo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Qué te parece? —Resopló con nerviosismo— Es navidad, es un regalo. Ábrelo y no hagas tantas preguntas estúpidas.

Mar lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada para tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz y porque por esa vez quiso darle el beneficio de la duda y pensar que actuaba como imbécil porque estaba nervioso.

Tomó la bolsa, tratando inútilmente de recordar la última vez que Sirius le había regalado algo, y cuando la abrió y vio lo que había adentro no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa confundida pero llena de ternura.

— ¿Qué…? —Intentó preguntar, tomando el regalo y sacándolo— ¿Esto es…?

Él asintió haciéndola soltar una risita extrañada mientras examinaba su regalo. No había esperado nada en particular pero definitivamente no había esperado encontrarse con un adorable peluche de un perrito negro.

—Es un poco egocéntrico no te mentiré, pero eres tú así que… —Trató de bromear ella, débilmente— ¿Me regalas un mini…?

—No es para ti. —Le explicó Sirius sin verla directamente a los ojos— Es para…

Entonces entendió todo cuando lo vio apuntar con la barbilla hacia su vientre cubierto por la manta.

De manera automática Mar se llevó una mano a la barriga, sintiendo como todo dentro de ella se derretía de ternura y su corazón se expandía tanto que parecía querer explotar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva ruidosamente para aligerarlo.

— ¿Y que pasa si…? —La voz le salió en un hilito y se aclaró para poder hablar mejor— ¿Qué pasa si no le gustan los perros? Si prefiere los gatos, como yo.

—Dijiste que estabas segura de que era mío, ¿Por qué a un hijo mío le gustarían los gatos? Piensa en lo que dices, Marlene.

Ella soltó una risita ahogada ante eso y le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que tenía, mordiéndose la lengua para controlar esas estúpidas ganas de llorar que la estaban invadiendo.

— ¿Y…? ¿Tendré que dárselo yo? ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

Sirius suspiró ante el doble sentido de sus palabras y se sentó junto a ella, finalmente atreviéndose a verla a los ojos.

—Pues… Prefiero hacerlo yo, es lo que pretendo.

Mar respiró hondo y trató de hacerse creer que el llanto que empezaba a formarse en su garganta y que sentía a punto de salir a borbotones por sus ojos era pura obra de las hormonas que querían volverla loca. En el fondo sabía que no era solo debido a éstas.

—Mar, yo… No te estoy diciendo que voy a hacerlo todo bien, porque no, me conoces casi mejor que nadie y sabes que voy a cagarla, infinidad de veces, contigo, con él… —Respiró profundo, tenía la mirada turbia y no sabía donde ponerla, a veces en los ojos de ella, a veces en su vientre— No se por que todos parecen tener tanta confianza en que no será así pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad, no sirvo para esto, no se como hacer nada de esto.

—Sirius, yo tampoco se nada de esto, _nada,_ sabes que los recién nacidos me dan… —Se estremeció un poco solo de pensarlo— Y también voy a cagarla, Merlín sabe que lo haré… Pero no puede ser tan malo, ya nos hemos librado de peores, ¿no?

—Supongo. —Respondió él con un suspiro— Imagino que los Mortífagos dan más miedo.

—Eso dicen. —Dijo Mar con una risita— ¿Entonces sí? ¿Estás seguro?

—No, seguro no estoy. —Admitió con un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa— Pero nunca he estado seguro de una mierda e igual lo hago, ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer ahora?

En ese momento, Mar se encontró esbozando la sonrisa más sincera y feliz que había esbozado desde que se había enterado de que estaba embaraza. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad sentía que tenía algo seguro en la vida, que lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar no sería tan difícil, no podía serlo… No si él estaba con ella.

Eso era todo lo que había querido desde el principio, que le dijera que la acompañaría sin importar nada. Que se equivocarían una, dos y las veces que hicieran falta. Pero que lo harían juntos.

Por toda respuesta, se movió más cerca de él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercó su rostro al suyo y depositó el que se sintió como el beso más dulce y empalagoso que había dado en su vida y del cual se habría avergonzado si él no se lo respondía de inmediato, como hizo.

—Gracias. —Murmuró ella, sobre sus labios, le dio un beso más corto y volvió a separarse— En serio gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, una vez te dije que nunca ibas a quedarte sola y pretendo cumplir eso.

Una lágrima traicionera abandonó uno de sus ojos al recordar la vez que le había hecho esa promesa, el lugar y el por que. Rápidamente volvió a unir sus labios para que no se diera cuenta y para tratar de olvidar eso, de guardarlo lejos, donde no doliera, como siempre hacía.

Prefirió deleitarse en la felicidad de ese momento y en el prospecto de un futuro que la asustaba, pero que prometía muchísimo más de lo que nunca se había esperado.

* * *

Después de estar en la cama un rato, Sirius se levantó para mostrarle a Mar donde quedaba el baño y para bajar a que empezaran las celebraciones navideñas.

Tenía su mejor sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y caminaba silbando un villancico muggle que se había aprendido en la adolescencia solo para molestar a su madre, al final le había gustado tanto que había terminado aprendiéndose más de sus canciones que las mágicas. Eran mejores en su opinión.

Pensó, sin dejar de silbar, que solo una persona muy alegre podía perder el tiempo pensando que tipo de villancicos eran mejores. Y es que lo estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía más o menos en paz, aún seguía cagado y sin saber que iba a hacer, pero ahora podía consolarse en la idea de que él y Mar estaban bien de nuevo. Eso siempre podía mejorarlo todo.

Se dirigió hacia el salón grande donde habían puesto el árbol con los regalos y cuando llegó se encontró a Peter recostado de un muro en la entrada dándole la espalda. Sirius sonrió con malicia, demasiado contento como para perder esa oportunidad y aminoró el paso para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de estaba ahí.

Se colocó detrás de él con mucho cuidado y se inclinó un poco para que la boca quedara a la misma altura de su oído.

—Bu.

Peter pegó un pequeño salto, asustado, que le provocó a Sirius una inmensa carcajada. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, pegarle sustos a su amigo con un mínimo de esfuerzo siempre sería un clásico.

— ¿Qué pasa, Wormy? —Le preguntó entre risas— ¿Ahora duermes de pie?

—Eres un imbécil. —Murmuró Peter de mala gana, dedicándole una mirada asesina, sonrojado— No estaba durmiendo, solo los veía…

— ¿A quien veías?

Peter movió la cabeza en dirección al salón y Sirius se asomó, sin poder contener una enorme y sincera sonrisa ante la imagen que encontró.

Sobre el sofá, frente a la chimenea ya apagada, dormían James, Lily y Harry. El chico estaba en el medio de los dos, con la cabeza recostada del hombro de su madre que lo abrazaba con un brazo mientras que el otro estaba extendido hacia James para que él le tomara la mano.

Sirius no tenía que ser adivino para saber que James lo marearía de tanto proclamar esa como una de las mejores noches de su vida. Sabía que lo terminaría hartando… Pero en ese momento se sentía muy feliz por él.

—Sabes, Wormy, si quince años atrás me hubieras dicho que James lo lograría y tendría una familia con Lily, te habría hecho sentar en una esquina y pensar en por que es malo mentir. —Bromeó sin dejar de mirarlos y sonreír— Y ahora tendría que tragarme mis palabras. Míralo, es el bastardo más feliz del planeta.

Peter soltó un suspiro pesado que desconcertó un poco a Sirius. Bajó la mirada y borró su sonrisa al reparar en que su amigo no sonreía como él había esperado, también los veía, pero con una expresión pensativa, y… Preocupada, también había otros sentimientos que Sirius no pudo reconocer pero que le dejaron un agrio sabor en la boca.

—Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido— Luces constipado.

—Tú siempre tan cariñoso. —Respondió Peter con una sonrisa amarga, dejó de ver a los otro tres para mirar a Sirius— Y sí estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro? Luces muy extraño, desde ayer andas como… Más feo de lo normal.

—Te lo dije, es el trabajo. —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a suspirar— Es todo lo del torneo… Me preocupa Harry.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya sabes que será la próxima prueba? —Quiso saber Sirius, bajando la voz para que ellos no escucharan.

—No, aún no. —Peter sacudió la cabeza— Pero no debe ser nada bueno.

Sirius resopló y esbozó una mueca de desagrado. Había estado tan preocupado por otras cosas, lo de Mar y lo de la maldita de Bellatrix, que casi ni había recordado que Harry aún tenía que enfrentarse a otras dos pruebas que posiblemente serían igual de mortales que la primera.

—Estará bien. —Dijo al final, tratando de convencer a Peter y a él mismo también— El niño es un genio, ¿Y qué puede ser peor que un dragón?

—Te sorprendería… —Murmuró Peter, abatido.

Sirius arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada de sospecha.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada más que quieras compartir con la clase?

—No, profesor Black, nada más. —Intentó bromear su amigo, bastante inútilmente— Pero gracias por su atención.

—Oye, pero en serio… —Volvió hablar Sirius, sin rastro de ironía ni broma— Si necesitas hablar de algo sabes que aquí estamos… O bueno, aquí están Remus y James, sabes que aman esas cursilerías de "conversar", yo puedo llevarte al bar y conseguirte una mujer, eso lo resuelve todo.

Peter lo vio atónito por esa declaración y Sirius estaba a punto de decirle que no fuera a ponerse a llorar cuando su amigo rió por lo bajo y entornó los ojos.

—En serio estoy bien, Sirius. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa— ¿Y tú por que estás tan alegre?

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¡Es navidad, Wormy! ¡Época de paz, de esperanza y bla, bla, bla!

—Que hayas terminado la frase con "bla, bla, bla" arruinó todo tu discurso. —Rió Peter— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Por segunda vez en el día, Sirius no pudo controlar la sonrisa sincera que se adueñó de su rostro.

—Voy a hacerlo, Pete. De verdad voy a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Conseguir un corte de cabello?

— ¡No, imbécil! Lo de Mar. Voy a hacerlo.

Peter le dedicó una mirada escéptica pero al ver que Sirius no cambiaba su expresión abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

—Sip, de verdad, Wormy. No me preguntes si estoy seguro porque no estoy seguro de una mierda, pero supongo que no me queda de otra.

—Wow, Sirius, yo… Wow. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir— Em… ¿Felicidades?

—Felicítame cuando mini-yo cumpla los diecisiete sin muchas traumas. —Dijo con una risa.

—Por el bien de todos los involucrados yo espero que sea mini-Marlene. —Bromeó Peter.

Sirius soltó una de sus carcajadas tan parecidas a un ladrido, para ocultar el hecho de que en el fondo él esperaba lo mismo.

—Bueno ya, hay que empezar las navidades. —Aplaudió, volviendo a sonreír con malicia antes de entrar al salón gritando— ¡Buenos días, querido público! ¡Todo muy bello, muy bonito pero ahora vamos a despertar que llegó Santa con los renos y…!

—Vete de aquí, idiota. —Escuchó murmurar a Lily contra el cabello de Harry.

— ¡Hey, hey, pelirroja! ¿Qué son esos ánimos? ¡Es navidad! ¡El único día del año en que todos fingimos amarnos y tener modales! ¡¿Dónde está tu espíritu?!

—Maldito seas, Sirius. —Se quejó James abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una mirada asesina— Vete a la mierda.

* * *

Para Harry las navidades siempre habían sido como estar frente a la vitrina de una de esas tiendas costosas del callejón Diagon. Puedes verlo todo, puedes ver como otros entran, puedes ver como disfrutan, puedes imaginar como sería poder entrar y ser como el resto, pero sabes que no puedes. Por mucho tiempo él pensó que las cosas seguirían así.

Sin embargo todo ese año había resultado ser una prueba de que todas las cosas que tienen que llegar, al final llegan y que a veces esa tienda a la que no puedes entrar no es como te la esperabas… Es mejor.

Así estaban siendo sus primeras navidades, mejores de lo que nunca se había imaginado. Y no era por los regalos, estos eran lo de menos, sino por las personas con las que estaba compartiendo todo, ellos eran quienes le daban el toque especial a todo.

Bueno, los regalos también hacían lo suyo.

El primero había venido, por supuesto, de Sirius que había bajado de su habitación especialmente entusiasmado y no lo había dejado ni terminar de despertarse cuando ya le estaba entregando su regalo.

El cual había parecido más un regalo para él mismo que para Harry.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Preguntó Harry tomando el sobre que Sirius le había dado extrañado y abriéndolo, de adentro sacó un papel blanco, lo examinó de cerca antes de mirar a su padrino, extrañado— ¿Me regalas una factura?

— ¿Sirius, que…? —Escuchó preguntar a James.

— ¡Pero lee de que es!

—Es de… —Harry detalló la factura más de cerca y después esbozó una sonrisa divertida— ¿De verdad? ¿Un carro lateral para tu motocicleta?

—Sip. —Asintió Sirius con una enorme sonrisa— Feliz navidad, Harry.

— ¿Y le regalas la factura? —Le preguntó James, viéndolo como si estuviera loco— ¿No era mejor mostrarle la moto?

— ¿Y que querías, genio? ¿Qué la metiera hasta aquí? Además aún no lo he instalado.

—Tú de verdad das los peores regalos de la tierra. —Suspiro Remus.

— ¡Disculpa! Le regalé un modo seguro de transportarse conmigo, así nadie me tachará de "irresponsable".

—Yo sigo esperando que algún día vendas esa motocicleta. —Suspiró la madre de James con una mirada preocupada— No entiendo como se te permite andar volando por ahí con eso.

—No se le permite, ese es el punto. —Respondió Mar, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Vamos, Marly, no seas así! ¿No te alegra saber que tendrás como llegar a casa del hospital?

Y de esa manera tan sutil fue como todos se enteraron de que Sirius, finalmente, había tomado una decisión.

Realmente Harry pensó que ese era un mejor regalo navidad que el carrito, pero Sirius estaba tan emocionado por eso que no se lo mencionó.

Uno de sus regalos favoritos vino por parte de Remus que le dio un set completamente nueve de ajedrez mágico. Harry le había dicho, hacía ya bastante, que nunca había aprendido bien y que era muy malo, Ron siempre le ganaba por mucho, y le pareció muy atento que se acordara y se lo regalara.

Lo que Peter le dio también fue genial, un gran frasco repleto de golosinas, no solo mágicas sino muggles, había unas que Harry jamás en su vida había probado y sabía que pasaría más de un dolor de barriga pero que valdría la pena, además que eran tantas que podría llevarlas a Hogwarts y compartirlas con sus amigos.

Por supuesto que Sirius lo había hecho arrepentirse de comentar eso.

—Eres un novio muy atento, Harry, entiendo porque Hannah está loca por ti.

Harry no le habló por un buen rato después de eso.

El regalo por parte de los padres de James lo sorprendió, no era nada de lo que se le había pasado por la mente aunque eso no quitaba que le hubiera gustado.

—Sabemos que la primera vez que estuviste aquí no fue la más agradable, Harry. —Le dijo el señor Potter con una mirada de disculpa— Pero si algo recordamos de esa vez es que nos dijeron que no habías tenido muy buenos maestros antes de Hogwrts…

—Y aunque estamos seguros de que ahora sí los tienes. —Añadió la señora Potter dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Remus— Queríamos obsequiarte esto.

—Ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones. —Le explicó Fleamont a la vez que le entregaba un viejo cuaderno— Nuestros antepasados solían escribir muchos hechizos ahí, te servirán para defensa más que todo.

—Hey, ¿Por qué yo nunca vi ese libro? —Preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque me tenías a mí, amigo. —Le respondió Sirius, dándole una palmada en la espalda— Que estoy tan lleno de sabidurías como cualquier libro.

—Tú nunca lo necesitaste, eras suficientemente bueno sin él. —Le dijo su padre, ignorando a Sirius— No que Harry no lo sea pero tú tuviste tres años más de enseñanzas en la escuela.

A pesar de lo último a nadie le pasó por alto que lo primero había sido un cumplido. Y uno muy bueno, supuso Harry debido a la enorme sonrisa que James esbozó al escucharlo. No tenía idea de cuanto habría pasado desde la última vez que su padre le habría dicho algo así pero se alegró por él, claro que James había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habían estado ahí y seguramente Fleamont también lo había notado.

—Está increíble. —Dijo Harry con honestidad, ojeando el antiguo cuaderno cuyas páginas estaban amarillentas. Se veía interesantísimo— Muchas gracias, prometo cuidarlo.

—Feliz navidad, querido. —Le dijo Euphemia con una sonrisa cariñosa— Esperamos que la estés pasando bien.

—Y que sepas que si necesitas algo siempre puedes venir aquí. —Agregó Fleamont también sonriéndole— Esta es tu casa.

Harry se sonrojó muchísimo pero les sonrió como mejor se lo permitió la timidez y la sorpresa que aún le causaba el tener tanta gente que le hiciera comentarios de ese tipo.

Sirius había tenido razón, sus abuelos no eran para nada malos.

Las lechuzas con regalos de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

Hermione le envío postales del sitio donde estaba esquiando con sus padres y un set nuevo de plumas y tinta que Harry agradeció muchísimo porque así no tendría que ir a comprar uno nuevo. También le envío _Historia de Hogwarts,_ el libro del que siempre hablaba, Sirius dijo que era basura pero Lily lució muy entusiasmada. Tampoco faltó la carta preguntándole si ya había descifrado el huevo, la cual guardó de inmediato para que nadie pudiera verla.

El regalo de Hannah fue un equipo para cuidar su Saeta de fuego y más dulces, también le envío una carta muy larga y algo cursi que de cualquier otro le hubiera resultado incómodo, pero como era de ella solo pudo sonreír y prometerse que le respondería penas tuviera tiempo. Se encontró recordando todas las navidades que había pasado con ella y aunque ninguno de los dos deseaba volver a estar bajo esas circunstancias, extrañaba estar con ella en esas fechas. Quizás el año siguiente podrían arreglárselas para pasarla juntos.

Y no por despreciar a sus amigas, pero el regalo que más le gusto fue el de Ron que le envío su copia de _Quidditch A través de los Tiempos_ , James tenía una pero al parecer la quería más que a él porque nunca la dejaba tomarla ya que estaba autografiada y decía que era una "reliquia". En su carta Ron decía que ya se lo sabía de memoria así que por eso se lo daba, también le envío postres caseros de su madre y Harry juró por todas las entidades mágicas y muggles que nunca había probado nada tan delicioso.

Su amigo también se disculpó porque su madre había insistido en enviarle un sweater tejido con una H en el centro. Harry no entendía porque tenía que disculparse, estaba genial. Tal vez por la parte de la carta en la que especificaba que se lo mandaba porque Ron le había hablado demasiado de él, fue algo vergonzoso.

—Ron me invitó a su casa para las vacaciones de pascua. —Les dijo Harry a sus padres mientras leía la carta de su amigo y devoraba uno de los muffins de la señora Weasley— ¿Puedo ir?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Le respondió Lily pasándole una mano por el cabello de manera cariñosa— Son personas maravillosas, seguro la pasas genial.

—Aw, mírate, ahora nos pides permiso y todo. —Le dijo James con una sonrisa divertida— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos torcía los ojos cada vez que lo saludábamos, Lily?

—Cállate, no recuerdes eso. Y aún lo sigue haciendo, algunas veces.

Harry reprimió una risa al ver como, desde la noche pasada, Lily se sonrojaba cada vez que James la veía o le hablaba.

No tenía idea de que había pasado entre ellos dos, y en el fondo no quería pensarlo mucho y menos tener detalles, pero no había estado tan dormido para no darse cuenta de cómo palidecieron, y sonrojaron en el caso de Lily, cuando lo vieron aparecer. No había sido su intención interrumpir… Lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, pero en serio se había perdido.

—Oigan, yo tengo algo para ustedes. —Les dijo, moviéndose para buscar debajo del árbol— No es mucho, pero me pareció que tenía que darles algo.

—No tenías que darnos nada, Harry…

—Pero un buen regalo nunca se rechaza, así que déjanos ver, niño.

—No es exactamente un _buen regalo_. —Aclaró el chico, levantándose con los dos paquetes en la mano y entregándoselos— Solo es algo que vi y me pareció que podría gustarles… No se, tal vez me equivoque.

—Pues déjanos decir a nosotros. —Le aconsejó Lily abriendo el papel donde Harry había envuelto los regalos.

El chico asintió y bajo un poco la cabeza tímidamente, no era gran cosa en verdad, no si lo comparaba con todo lo que James y Lily le habían dado en esos últimos meses, pero había querido darles aunque fuera un detalle en esas navidades.

Espío por debajo de sus anteojos como ambos lo abrían mismo tiempo y esbozaban idénticas sonrisas que solo hicieron que Harry se sonrojara.

—Tesoro, es…

—No es nada. —Se apresuró a decir él— Es una tontería, solo vi los portarretratos en Hogsmeade antes de venir y los compré, solo hacía falta la foto.

Y Harry sabía que la había encontrado en el momento que se habían sacado esa foto familiar luego de su audiencia, lo único que había tenido que hacer era duplicarla. Sirius, Remus y Peter lo habían ayudado a hacerlo mientras James y Lily salían a la cena de su hermana, había sido una suerte que a la mañana siguiente se despertar con resaca y no preguntara que había hecho la noche pasada, al igual que el que Sirius lograra cerrar la boca al respecto.

—Nada de tonterías, está genial. —Le aseguró James con una enorme sonrisa— Gracias, niño, al fin tenemos una foto los tres.

—Muy atento de tu parte, Harry. —Le sonrió Lily con los ojos brillantes— Está hermoso, gracias.

—Bueno, no es para que se pongan así. —Les pidió sonrojándose más.

—Claro que sí, niño, este es el mejor regalo que me han dado hoy. —James se volvió hacia Lily, aún sonriendo, y subió las cejas— Bueno, el segundo, ¿no, Lily?

—Nosotros también tenemos algo para ti. —Soltó Lily de golpe, sonrojándose incluso más— James, dáselo.

—Si insistes. —Se encogió él de hombros, con una mirada inocente.

Harry apartó cualquier hipótesis de a que regalo podría estarse refiriendo James, no quería demasiadas imágenes, pero de todos modos soltó una risita ante la expresión abochornada de Lily.

—Bien, aquí tienes. —Le dijo James, entregándole lo que parecían ser unas tarjetas— No te diré que no fue nada porque costaron bastante…

— ¡Eso no se dice! —Lo regaño Lily, dándole un pequeño manotazo en el brazo— Y no tienes idea de cuanto costaron, las compré yo.

—Pero yo te di la idea y sugerí el destino, así que merezco el mismo crédito.

—No entiendo. —Admitió Harry, extrañando, leyendo y tratando de entender el montón de números y letras en esa tarjeta— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es…? ¿Grecia?

—Bueno, niño, te explico: Grecia es un país europeo en el que…

— ¡Se lo que es Grecia, James! —Exclamó Harry exasperado— ¿Pero por que lo dice por todos lados?

—Porque son pasajes de avión, Harry.

El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido.

— ¿Qué? —Alcanzó a preguntar, con un hilito de voz— ¿Co-como? ¿Por qué?

—Es que estábamos pensando que regalarte y Lily dijo que algo que no tuvieras, yo le dije que no habías tenido unas vacaciones entonces me di cuenta de que yo nunca he viajado en avión muggle y ella nunca ha estado en Grecia, así que…

—Basta, no más ponche para ti. —Lo interrumpió Lily, quitándole el vaso de la mano antes de volverse hacia Harry— Se nos ocurrió que cuando terminaras el año y el Torneo necesitarías unas vacaciones, así que eso te regalamos.

— ¿Me regalan…? ¿Vacaciones? —James y Lily asintieron— ¿Y…? ¿Iremos los tres?

—Pero claro, ese es el punto de las vacaciones familiares, niño. —Respondió James sonriendo.

— ¿Sí te gustó? —Le preguntó Lily con una sonrisita.

Por toda respuesta, Harry les dedicó una enorme y emocionada sonrisa, luego se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

—Es genial. Gracias, chicos.

—Feliz navidad, tesoro. —Le deseó Lily, devolviéndole el abrazo y bajando la cabeza para susurrarle— Te queremos.

—Y yo a ustedes.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se irán de vacaciones sin mí? —Preguntó Sirius a voz de grito, rompiendo el momento— ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

—Son vacaciones familiares, idiota. —Respondió James entornando los ojos.

— ¿O sea que yo no soy de la familia? —Harry quería reírse ante la expresión indignada de Sirius pero se contuvo— Wow, James, me lo esperaba de la pelirroja pero nunca de ti.

—Tú vas a tener un bebé que cuidar, concéntrate en eso. —Le recordó, Lily divertida.

—Ah, esa es la excusa que usaremos ahora, ¿no? —Dijo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida decepción— Esto no es posible, ¿te parece posible esto, Mar?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Van a dejarme sola con _dos_ recién nacidos? —Preguntó Mar con un suspiro largo— Uno piensa que tiene amigos y de repente…

Ante eso todo el mundo se echó a reír, incluido Sirius que después trató de estamparle un beso en la mejilla pero ella se lo quitó de encima con un empujón, aunque lucía demasiado divertida como para que alguien se creyera que de verdad lo quería lejos.

Harry estaba feliz por ellos, lucían felices juntos y aunque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, horas, para que volvieran a pelearse, era mejor que verlos ignorándose. Además, si ellos dos podían arreglarse y tratar de llevar una relación más o menos "adulta", eso significaba que, tal vez, James y Lily también podían.

Solo le hacía falta ver la casi dolorosa sonrisa que no había dejado el rostro de James en toda la mañana y como Lily, a pesar de rehuir su mirada constantemente y sonrojarse cada vez que lo tenía muy cerca, no dejaba de sonreírle de soslayo. Eso era suficiente para crear un inmenso sentimiento de ilusión dentro de Harry.

Y poder sentir esa ilusión cada vez más cerca y sólida era el mejor regalo de navidad que podía pedir.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Aquí estoy con este capítulo navideño en julio, demasiado raro. Para poder entrar en ambiente me puse a escuchar villancicos y todos pensaron que estaba loca, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?**

 **Algunos comentarios sobre este capítulo, no estoy segura de si esto era exactamente lo que estaban esperando, la verdad no era así como lo tenía pensado en un principio pero me pasa a veces que planeo algo y cuando me siento a escribir todo se descontrola y tengo que quitar y cambiar cosas. Tenía planeado mostrar más escenas familiares y hasta una pelea de nieve pero el Jily y el Blackinnon me quitaron más espacio del que había calculado y pues tuve que hace recortes, aunque creo que las escenas que sí vimos valdrán la pena jeje. Igual intentaré escribir lo que quite en el próximo que será año nuevo.**

 **Antes de irme quiero avisarles que ya subí la segunda parte de** _ **Helium**_ **que es el mini-fic de Mar y Sirius en el que estoy trabajando por los 400 reviews, que ya quedaron súper atrás. Tiene muchas cosas importantes para entender la historia de ellos aquí en el fic así que si quieren, pueden buscarlo en mi perfil, amaría leer sus comentarios (:**

 **¡Y ya! Creo que eso es todo por ahora, como siempre espero poder seguir con mi ritmo regular y traerles el próximo capítulo dentro de una semana o diez días, ya veremos como sale todo. Mientras tanto pueden decirme que les parecieron estas navidades en el cuadrito de abajo, amaré leer cualquier cosa que quieran opinar o preguntar o simplemente soltar.**

 **¡Me despido por ahora, bellezas! Gracias por todo su apoyo y por siempre estar ahí esperando otro pedacito de esta historia que les entrego con todo mi amor, son lo máximo y nos leemos pronto. Un beso enorme y cuídense!**


	40. My Heart Is Open

**Aviso** **: _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Luavigut : ¡HOLAA! Bueno como siempre gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo(L) No me ofendes, se que parecía una loca escuchando canciones navideñas en esta fecha JAJA. Claro que Sirius al final recapacitó, si en el fondo tiene un corazón de oro y claro, Euphemia le iba a jalar las orejas de otro modo jajajaja. ¡Gracias por el review, belleza! Nos seguimos leyendo(: ¡Un beso!**

 **Paula : He de confesar que yo casi babeo también escribiendo este capítulo jajaja hubo demasiada felicidad y cosas bonitas. ¡Y si Harry es como un niño! Creo que también es algo normal, la mayoría de las personas quieren que sus padres estén juntos, al final es un sentimiento muy humano. Mira yo no se si existirá en la vida real un hombre tan lindo como James pero espero que sí porque si no que desgracia el mundo JAJA pero en serio, me alegra que no te pareciera empalagoso, estaba preocupada por eso. Y ya el Jily es prácticamente innegable, son demasiado evidentes jeje. Y el Blackinnon pues eso, Sirius a veces piensa con los pies pero en el fondo es hermoso y quiere demasiado a Mar como para no quedarse con ella. ¡Y que bueno que te gustaron los regalos! Tuve dolores de cabeza pensando en ellos, me costó porque soy la peor regalando cosas JAJAJ. Bueno como siempre digo, hay que esperar y ver que pasa con Peter, aún falta para saber quien es el traidor y no puedo decir mucho, sorry. El próximo capítulo será medio agridulce así porque tienes razón, ha habido mucha calma últimamente. ¡Muchísimas gracias a ti por tu hermoso review! Me encanta poder leerte en cada actualización. ¡Te mando un beso y un abrazo enorme! Nos seguimos leyendo, bella(L)**

 **Holowis123 : Lo de quinceañera colegiala me dio demasiada risa te lo juro JAJAJAJ y me alegra que el capítulo te haya hecho suspirar así, ay :') Bueno este capítulo tendrá un pequeño cambio en la etapa de felicidad del anterior, me avisas si lloras como cocodrilo(¿ jajajaj): ¡Gracias por tu review! Nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Rss : Todos queremos una propuesta como la de James, así sea falsa, no importa jJAJA. Y bueno Sirius siempre tiene que llegar en el momento menos indicado porque así nació él. ¡Me alegra que te gustara el regalo para el bebé! Gracias por tu review(: Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos!**

 **Tanke 98 : ¡HOLAA! ¿Cómo estás? Por aquí todo bien! Primero que todo, gracias por el review (L) Y me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo y que te haya parecido bueno jeje. Bueno la verdad es que yo nunca he conocido la nieve así que no puedo decir si estoy de acuerdo con Lily o con Mar jajajaja, toda esa descripción fue bastante imaginaria de mi parte, a ciegas casi. Pero soy igual que tú y me encanta el frío, siempre prefiero congelarme que pasar calor, no lo soporto. Y tu experiencia con la nieve no suena nada agradable, entiendo porque no te gusta JAJAJ. Al final Mar y Sirius son como cualquier pareja normal, aunque ellos quieran creer otra cosa, y obviamente que ella se va a poner nerviosa por conocer a lo más cercano que tendrá a suegros, nunca he tenido novio pero me imagino que debe ser horrible jeje. Obviamente los padres de James tienen fe en Sirius, ellos lo conocen como si fuera su hijo y saben que en el fondo es un amor de persona, claro que él no puede verlo por todo el daño que su familia le hizo, pero los que lo rodean pueden notarlo con más facilidad. Solo Harry y James podrían jugar quidditch con ese frío, la obsesión es real. Lily y James ya no pueden ocultar sus sentimientos, lo del cabello fue muy evidente, chicos por favor. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo! Como decía en otro review, soy horrible dando regalos y me costó muchísimo pensar en esa parte, aunque al final unas amigas me ayudaron mucho(: Igual me alegra que el beso te haya parecido perfecto y sí, definitivamente habrían llegado al final si Harry no aparece, cosas de la vida jajajaja. Bueno, Sirius no fue precisamente genio cuando le dijo a Mar lo de "debí haberte embarazado antes" ahí la cagó un poquito pero por suerte su charla al final mejoró toda la situación. Y es Sirius Black, obvio es el ser más desubicado en cosas de embarazo, o sea como va a dar a luz ahí? JJAJAJ. Bueno en cuanto el lemmon digo lo mismo que los regalos, me alegra que te haya gustado, mi seguridad baja a 0 cada vez que tengo que escribir ese tipo de escenas jajajaja siento que lo hago horrible así me alivia que tanto este como los otros dos quedaron más o menos aceptables. Con lo del perrito de peluche pues Sirius demuestra que tiene su lado tierno, muy, muy, muy escondido pero ahí está. Claro que tenía que arruinar la hermosa escena familiar, ¿Quién lo haría sino él? Típico. Y bueno sobre Peter y la mirada sospechosa no puedo decir nada, aún falta para descubrir quien es el traidor así que habrá que esperar y ver. Sobre tus teorías de la motocicleta de Sirius creo que las dos son válidas: en el Ministerio son unos irresponsables y unos miopes, y agregaré una tercera: Sirius es muy bueno evadiendo la ley. De nuevo: me encanta que te hayan gustado los regalos, a mí también me gusta muchísimo viajar aunque no lo haga mucho): Y el segundo regalo pues como eres el único que lo comentó te confesaré que no será la última vez que sepamos de ese cuaderno, volveremos a saber de él mucho más adelante. Por otro lado sí, se que el Torneo esta un poco olvidado pero antes de volver a Hogwarts y a las pruebas necesito cerrar varias cosas con los adultos, pronto sabremos de eso, lo prometo. Mira la última canción que había escuchado cuando me mandaste el review fue "Nada" de Shakira y la que estoy escuchando ahora mientras escribo la respuesta es The Greatest de Sia. Aún tengo pendiente escuchar la que me dijiste(: Y bueno, creo que lo respondí todo, no te entretengo más para que vayas a leer el capítulo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario! Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto, ¡un abrazo enorme para ti! (L)**

* * *

 **39\. My Heart Is Open.**

Navidad siempre le había gustado más.

Desde niña había sido así, Navidad era su día favorito del mes, ese que esperaba entusiasmada porque todo era felicidad, regalos y esperanza, era el día en que todos parecían olvidar sus preocupaciones para reunirse y tener un poco de paz, para pensar que el mundo era un lugar muchísimo mejor de lo que en verdad era.

Año Nuevo era otro tema.

Lily siempre sentía la Nochevieja más triste, más nostálgica, era cierto que la idea de un año totalmente nuevo siempre era emocionante, era una noche llena de expectativas en la que todo se veía posible, donde no había sueño o meta demasiado difícil o imposible, porque con trescientos sesenta y cinco días por delante de repente la vida se veía más emocionante.

Pero también estaba la otra parte de la noche, esa parte en la que se analiza todo el año que se va y empiezan a surgir todo tipo de sentimientos; los arrepentimientos por lo que no se realizó, las lágrimas por lo se perdido y otras por lo que se ganó El treinta y uno de diciembre siempre era un día que te ponía a pensar y en ese particularmente, Lily tenía muchísimo que pensar.

Esos últimos cinco meses habían sido los más locos, estresantes, dolorosos… Y maravillosos de su vida. Ese año había cambiado todo totalmente y los esquemas que se había construido habían quedado hechos polvo, era extraño, pero ella no lo habría querido de otra manera.

Ese año le había otorgado la mejor experiencia de su vida, que era ser madre de Harry. Él era lo mejor de todo, hacía que los cambios, las preocupaciones y los dolores de cabeza valieran toda la pena del mundo. Gracias a Harry, ese año había conocido el amor más grande que había sentido jamás.

Y con Harry, por supuesto, había llegado James.

James, que al principio se había comportado tan parecido al insoportable adolescente que creía haber dejado en el pasado, ese que tantos años atrás la había lastimado y que por un rato la había hecho creer que el sacrificio más grande que tendría que hacer por su hijo sería convivir con él… Y que de la noche a la mañana la había hecho cambiar por completo su forma de verlo, que había llegado a su vida sin avisar y poco a poco se había vuelto a meter en su corazón, tan delicado y sutil que no se había dado cuenta hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Hasta que la había besado y ella le había respondido.

Lily gruñó y enterró el rostro entre sus brazos, recordando. Se habían besado y había sido maravilloso. Todo acerca de ese beso había sido perfecto, había sido dulce pero apasionado, James la había besado como nadie lo había hecho nunca, como si quisiera bebérsela entera, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo pero a la vez no tuvieran nada de tiempo y quisiera aprovechar lo que les quedaba. Se sorprendió dándose cuenta que ya le conocía esa habilidad para hacerla sentir como en una nube solo con sus besos, con su tacto… Con su mera presencia James era capaz de empañarle los pensamientos y el sentido común, tenerlo cerca le impedía pensar como se debía, la hacía perder el control de lo que hacía y simplemente entregarse, seguir sus instintos y los gritos de su corazón.

La hacía sentir nuevamente como si fuera una adolescente.

— ¿Lily, nos quedó pastel de calabaza?

Pero no era una adolescente y esa voz se lo recordó.

Se tensó al escucharlo entrar a la cocina y, como le había pasado en casa de James, volvió a poner los pies en la tierra.

— ¿Lily? —Volvió a llamarla, acercándose a ella— ¿Estás bien?

Suspiró y después de tomarse un segundo para que se le bajara el sonrojo de recordar su beso con James, subió la cabeza para responderle, pero en vez de eso, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué sigues en pijama? —Le preguntó arqueando una ceja— Me dijiste que te arreglarías temprano.

—Y lo haré, son… —Harry posó la mirada en el reloj de la cocina antes de volverse hacia ella y encogerse de hombros— Son las cuatro y media, tengo tiempo.

—Todos llegarán a las cinco. —Le recordó Lily con una mirada significativa— Eso es dentro de media hora.

—Pues más a mí favor, solo necesito como diez minutos. —Respondió el chico, resuelto.

— ¿Y no es más fácil que te vistas de una vez? Así me ayudas a terminar de arreglar aquí.

— ¿Más? —Gruñó Harry, notablemente fastidiado— Pero si estuvimos arreglando toda la mañana.

—Si no querías ayudarme no debiste sugerir que todos vinieran a pasar Año Nuevo aquí. —Atajó Lily, tratando de no lucir divertida.

—No es que no quiera ayudarte, pero ya todo luce bien, ¿Qué más le vamos a hacer?

—En serio, ¿es tan difícil hacerme caso y arreglarte de una vez?

— ¡Sí voy a arreglarme! En veinte minutos.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió cansada, no había nadie en esa familia que no pudiera ser culpado por la testarudez de Harry, así que ya no la sorprendía.

— ¿Por qué tienes que dejarlo todo para último minuto? —Le preguntó sobándose la frente con una mano— Es lo que nunca voy a entender.

—No lo dejo todo para último momento. —Murmuró Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa— Solo las cosas que no son _tan_ importantes.

— ¿En serio? —Ironizó Lily, viéndolo con escepticismo— Entonces supongo que ya habrás descifrado el huevo para la segunda prueba.

Harry abrió la boca pero la cerró rápidamente antes de bajar la cabeza y rehuir la mirada de su madre, quien suspiró con pesadez sintiendo como punzadas de preocupación se le empezaban a clavar en la sien.

—Yo considero que eso es algo _muy_ importante.

—Estoy en eso. —Soltó Harry, aún sin levantar la cabeza— Solo… Es difícil.

—Y más difícil será si no lo intentas. —Le dijo la pelirroja, no quería que sonara a un regaño pero fue inevitable— No puedes esperar que Peter te diga otra vez de que se trata.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó con fastidio, finalmente levantando la cabeza— La primera vez funcionó bastante bien.

—Porque tienes que aprender a resolver las cosas tú solo. —Lo reprendió Lily con severidad— Y le prometiste a Hermione que tratarías de resolverlo.

— ¡Estoy tratando! —Intentó defenderse Harry— Pero tú escuchaste esa cosa, no se entiende nada, es solo un ruido ensordecedor.

Esta vez Lily no respondió pero hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar la vez que Harry había abierto el huevo dorado que había conseguido en la primera prueba con ella presente, pasaron solamente como cinco segundos antes de que lo volvieran a cerrar, sin haber resuelto nada.

— ¿Podemos no hablar de eso hoy? —Le pidió su hijo con un suspiro y una expresión suplicante— Por favor, es Año Nuevo.

Aunque hubiera preferido seguir insistiendo en el tema un poco más, decidió dejarlo así y no presionarlo, no quería preocuparlo ese día que se suponía debían estar celebrando.

Era irónico, pero la verdad era que le dejaba pasar muchas cosas tomando en cuenta lo mucho que la molestaban con que era fastidiosa y regañona.

—Antes de que vuelvas a Hogwarts investigaremos más, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry asintió, no muy entusiasmado por la idea, y ella le sonrió de manera alentadora— Oye, no te preocupes, vamos a resolverlo.

—Eso espero. —Suspiró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa— Y volviendo a mi pregunta, ¿nos quedó pastel de calabaza?

—Sí nos quedó pero está escondido y no te diré donde hasta que no te vistas. —Sonrió Lily con suficiencia.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó Harry, intentando no sonreír— ¡Eso no es justo!

—Pues tienes la mala suerte de tener una madre muy injusta. —Respondió Lily, sonriendo divertida y un poco burlona.

—Sirius tiene razón, a veces eres mandona y cruel. —Bromeó el chico.

Intentó mirarlo enojada pero no pudo contener la risa que se le escapó. No porque le hiciera gracia realmente, sino porque aún recordaba la época en la que hablar con Harry sin hacerlo enfadar era para ella como hacer malabares con una sola mano, desde hacía un tiempo habían ido desarrollando una nueva confianza que la tenía demasiado feliz como para quejarse.

—Te agradezco que no se lo digas, su ego definitivamente no lo necesita. —Harry rió ante eso y Lily colocó una mano sobre su cabeza para empujarlo suavemente a la salida— Y vete a vestir, no te lo volveré a repetir.

—Bien, bien… —Respondió Harry, a regañadientes, saliendo de la cocina— ¡Pero quiero mi pedazo de pastel cuando baje!

Lily se rió y lo miró salir de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro, agradecida de que hubiera bajado en ese momento para así alejarle la mente de James y de lo que había pasado.

Y para no seguir pensando en eso al menos hasta que él llegara, se fue a arreglar la mesa del comedor para la cena, Harry tenía razón, ya no había mucho más que hacer porque todo lucía perfecto pero cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar era más que recibida.

Diez minutos después estaba terminando de limpiar las copas, por tercera vez en el día, cuando casi quiebra una al escuchar el sonido del timbre. Su corazón salió disparado al imaginar que ya había llegado y el estómago se le apretó por los nervios, aún no tenía idea de cómo iba a actuar delante de él y ya se había quedado sin tiempo para planear algo.

Resignada, tomó una estabilizadora bocanada de aire y se arregló un poco el cabello antes de salir del comedor y dirigirse a la puerta sintiendo que las rodillas le iban fallar en cualquier momento.

Y por eso soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y sonrió aliviada al abrir y darse cuenta de que no era él.

— ¡Remus! —Exclamó, demasiado sonriente— ¡Qué alegría que hayas llegado!

—Voy a intentar creerme que te emocionas por mí y no porque haya llegado solo. —Respondió él con una sonrisa divertida, entrando a la casa.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa pero por dentro estaba intentando descifrar como Remus hacía para siempre adivinar sus pensamientos.

—No seas tonto, solo estoy feliz de verte. —Aclaró ella, que no era del todo mentira, a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de él— ¡Y más aún si me trajiste pastel!

—Ah sí, no quería llegar con las manos vacías. —Le explicó Remus entregándole la bandeja con pastel de chocolate que traía en las manos— Pasé a comprarlo antes de venir, por eso vengo solo.

—Pues fue una fantástica idea. —Y no se refería solo al pastel— Luce delicioso. Ven, acompáñame a llevarlo a la cocina. —Empezó a caminar hacia allá pero antes de salir del vestíbulo se detuvo en la punta de las escaleras— ¡Harry, espero que estés listo!

— ¡Aún no es la hora!

— ¡Pero ya Remus llegó y trajo pastel, del cual no te daré si no te apresuras!

—Oh… ¡Ya estoy casi listo te lo juro!

—Me ha estado diciendo eso desde la mañana. —Le contó Lily a Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco y guiándolo hasta la cocina— No entiendo por que no hace las cosas de una vez…

—Estás hablando del hijo de alguien que nunca hizo una tarea con más de dos días de anticipo. —Le recordó Remus con una pequeña risa— ¿Qué esperabas?

—Yo pensaba que ese era Sirius. —Siguió la broma, colocando el pastel sobre la encimera de la cocina.

—No, él las hacía la mañana del mismo día.

Lily rió por lo bajo y asintió dándole la razón. Se volvió hacia su amigo, que se había sentado en la barra del desayuno y su corazón se encogió un poco cuando lo detalló. La luna llena había sido solo tres días atrás y a pesar de que la poción lo ayudaba aún podían notarse las secuelas.

— ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? —Le preguntó con ternura.

—He estado peor, lo sabes. —Respondió Remus con una sonrisa triste— Aunque el haberme levantado de la cama esta mañana se lo debo a tu poción, así que gracias, Lily.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —Desestimó ella, con un movimiento de su mano— Solo págame un buen abogado si me descubren y me envían a Azkaban.

—Hecho. —Rió Remus por lo bajo— Sigo sin entender como te convencieron de esto.

—Lo hago por ti, no por ellos. —Aclaró Lily, a pesar de saber que la carita de suplica de James también había hecho su parte— Por cierto, ¿Dónde están? Pensé que tú y Peter estaban en su departamento.

—Así era, deben venir en unos minutos pero quería comprar el pastel… Y Mar y Sirius me iban a volver loco.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Lily con una risa— ¿Se les acabó la felicidad navideña?

—Estoy seguro de que solo les duró un día. —Bufó Remus fastidiado— Estaban teniendo esta absurda discusión sobre el sexo del bebé.

— ¡Aw! Pero si eso es…

—No, no es nada adorable. —Le cortó de inmediato, con seriedad— Entre dos personas normales lo sería, pero con ellos se volvió una competencia de gritos y de insultos y de Mar jurándole que lo iba a ahorcar si por su culpa resultaba ser varón.

— ¿Y eso como sería culpa de Sirius? —Preguntó Lily arqueando una ceja.

—Él preguntó lo mismo y ella respondió, y cito: "porque todo lo que me ocurre es culpa tuya, imbécil."

—Ay por favor. —No pudo evitar seguirse riendo— Con razón saliste de ahí.

—En la calle había más paz.

—No lo dudo… Entonces, Sirius quiere un varón, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que quiere un varón. —Remus entornó los ojos— Es _Sirius_ , ya se refiere al bebé como "su nuevo compañero de juerga". Pensé que Mar le lanzaría el plato del desayuno en la cabeza.

—Idiota. —Respondió Lily chasqueando la lengua— No se, yo me los imagino con una niña, imagínate que tengan un niño que se parezca a él…

—Todos le dijimos lo mismo, él insiste en que quiere un niño pero que se parezca a Mar.

— ¿Dijo eso? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Bueno, obviamente no frente a ella.

Lily rió por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco aunque después no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa al imaginar al futuro bebé, sabía que sin importar que fuera, sería adorable.

—Y tú, Lily, ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿Yo? Pues bien. —Respondió ella, algo confundida— ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— Es solo que no te he visto en varios días. Pensé que irías con Harry a llevar la poción…

Entendió por donde iba el tren de pensamientos de Remus y se sonrojó irremediablemente, miró hacia otro lado para que él no lo notara pero sabía que había sido inútil.

—Yo… —Se aclaró la garganta— He estado ocupada.

—Pensé que estabas de vacaciones.

—Lo estoy, pero… Pero yo…

—Lily. —Le cortó con suavidad, poniendo una mano sobre una de las suyas. Era un acto tan poco común en Remus que no pudo evitar volverse de inmediato hacia él que la recibió con una sonrisa apacible— Soy yo, tranquila, no tienes que mentir.

Ella suspiró con fuerza y asintió, sonrojándose más.

—Yo supongo que ya te lo habrá contado.

— ¿Contado? El pobre no ha dejado de hablar de eso en toda la semana. —Le confesó Remus con una sonrisa divertida y fastidiada— Empiezo a preocuparme, en cualquier momento Sirius lo asfixia con una almohada o le empiezan a sangrar las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Lily no supo si reír o gruñir mortificada, así que hizo ambas a la vez que se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello en señal de estrés.

—En serio, está tan feliz que ni se ha dado cuenta de que lo estás evadiendo. —Le dijo con una mirada significativa— Pero yo sí.

—No es que lo esté evadiendo. —Mintió Lily en un murmullo— Es solo que… No lo se, Remus, no se que hacer ahora con todo esto que… —Movió las manos tratando de explicarse, al no lograrlo suspiró— Es tan complicado.

—No tiene que serlo. —Respondió él de manera conciliadora— Es comprensible que no sepas que hacer pero si hablas con él estoy seguro que llegaran a algo.

Se mordió el labio y desvío la mirada, no quería decírselo a Remus, pero es que el problema radicaba ahí: en hablar con James.

Quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, tarde o temprano, pero es que era imposible para ella estar con él y pensar racionalmente, le ponía todo el mundo de cabeza y sus ideas no seguían un curso coordinado.

Nunca le había pasado algo así con nadie. Y la aterraba.

—Lily. —La llamó Remus, sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella se volvió nuevamente hacia él— ¿Tú sientes algo por James? Algo, cualquier cosa.

—Yo… No lo se. —Murmuró, afligida— No lo se, me gusta estar con él, me divierte… Siempre me hace sentir mejor, me da ánimos... —Sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa soñadora— Me hace tan feliz estar con él y con Harry, adoro lo buen padre que es, a veces creo que es mejor que yo…

—Creo que tomaré eso como un sí. —La interrumpió, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero es que no es así de fácil, Remus. —Se explicó Lily, con pesar— Hay tantas cosas en que pensar…

—Lily, si ambos sienten algo…

— ¿Y que pasa con Harry? —Le preguntó en un susurro, con la mirada puesta en la puerta— Tenemos que pensar en él.

—Harry va a adorar la idea.

—No digo que no, ¿pero y si no funciona? No podemos solo lanzarnos y esperar a ver que pasará, esto no se trata solo de nosotros dos, yo… No quiero lastimarlo más.

Sabía que Remus iba a darle una de sus respuestas que le tumbaban cualquier argumento que pudiera tener, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y muchas voces conocidas.

—Pero que…

— ¡Pelirroja, no queríamos molestarte así que me tomé la molestia de forzar la cerradura!

— ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera, Lily!

Escuchar su voz provocó que su corazón empezara a latir desbocadamente dentro de su pecho a la vez que un nudo le apretaba el estómago.

— ¡No seas mentiroso, James, si fue tu idea!

—Cállate, idiota.

—Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pidió Remus con una sonrisa cómplice y cansada.

—De acuerdo. —Prometió Lily. Se aclaró la garganta para gritar— ¡Harry! ¡Ya todos llegaron y tú sigues sin estar listo!

— ¡No es mi culpa que hayan llegado antes! —Respondió el chico con hostilidad.

—Si me sigue hablando así te juro que no lo vas a ver más. —Le espetó Lily al primero de sus invitados en entrar a la cocina.

— _¿Yo?_ —Preguntó Sirius, apuntándose con un dedo, dramáticamente— Te lo juro, Lily, me estoy cansando de ser atacado por ti cada vez que nos vemos, ¿Por qué tienes que echarme la culpa de todo?

—Porque tienes la culpa de todo. —Respondió Mar, dándole un empujón para poder pasar. Les sonrió a Remus y a Lily— Hola otra vez, Remus. Hola, Lily.

Ver a su mejor amiga le provocó una sensación de calidez en el pecho y le dedicó la sonrisa más grande que tenía. Era la primera vez que Mar salía a la calle con una blusa que no fuera tres veces su talla para intentar esconder su barriga. Lucía adorable… Y alegre.

—Hola, extraña. —La saludó Lily, dándole un rápido abrazo— ¿Estás planeando en mudarte a su apartamento o algo así? Tengo siglos sin verte.

—Uy no, ya con una semana tuve más que suficiente. —Mar se alejó de ella, fingiendo un escalofrío— Mañana vuelvo a mi casa, muchas gracias.

—Pf, eso lo veremos. —Rió Sirius, llevándose a la boca un pedazo del pastel que había traído Remus— No soportas estar lejos de mí, Marly, admítelo.

—Normalmente te diría que estás mal… Pero quiero chocolate, así que dame.

—Claro, adelante, no me pregunten si pueden comer. —Dijo Lily con ironía, torciendo los ojos— Van a tener al niño con los peores modales del planeta.

—Ellos son los niños con los peores modales del planeta. —La corrigió Remus, con un suspiro, viendo como se peleaban por el cuchillo del pastel— ¿Y donde están Peter y James?

—Prongs fue a buscar a mini Prongs a su habitación. —Le respondió Sirius con la boca llena de pastel, antes de subir las cejas de manera sugerente y sonreírle— Y Peter viene por ahí con tu regalo de Año Nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el licántropo, confundido— ¿A que te…?

— ¡Oh, está genial ese jarrón! —Exclamó una voz femenina que Lily no reconoció pero que hizo a Remus sonrojarse y fulminar a Sirius con la mirada— ¿De donde será?

— ¡No tienes permitido tocar nada en esta casa, Tonks! —Le gritó Sirius— ¡Si lo partes la dueña te quemará viva!

—Sirius… —Suspiró Remus sobándose las cien con las manos— ¿Por qué…?

—Hey, ella solo se apareció en el departamento a saludar y le dije que viniera un rato con nosotros. —El aludido se encogió de hombros con una falsa mirada de inocencia— A Lily no le molesta, ¿verdad que no, cuñada?

— ¿De que estás…? ¡No me llames así! ¿De quien estás hablando…?

—De la novia de Remus.

—Eres un…

Pero no se enteraron de que pensaba Remus que era Sirius porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Peter seguido por una chica de cabello rosado cuyas facciones se le hicieron muy familiares.

— ¡Hola! ¡Tú debes ser Lily! —Exclamó la chica, con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a ella— ¡Soy Tonks, la prima de Sirius! Bueno, soy la hija de la única prima suya que no está… Ya sabes… —Se colocó una mano cerca de la oreja y dibujó círculos imaginarios.

—Y eso no impide que tú sí lo estés. —Rió Sirius— Dile Nymphadora, Lily, le encanta.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Ah claro, eres la hija de Andrómeda. —Recordó Lily, sonriendo y ofreciéndole una mano— Es un placer conocerte, he oído hablar mucho de ti.

—Por Remus. —Murmuró Peter, divertido, ganándose una carcajada de Sirius

—Espero que no te moleste que haya venido, Sirius dijo que no había problema…

—Sí, él siempre dice eso. —Respondió la pelirroja viéndolo de reojo— Pero no, por supuesto que no hay problema.

— ¡Genial! Igual solo será un rato, si no vuelvo para la cena mi madre enloquecerá. —Se giró a su izquierda y esbozó una sonrisa totalmente diferente— Te mandó saludos, Remus, igual que papá.

—Diles que igualmente, Tonks. —Respondió él sonriéndole devuelta— Y me alegra mucho verte aquí.

— ¡A mí igual! —Exclamó ella, emocionada— Digo… Había pasado un tiempo, deberías pasarte por la casa un día de estos.

—Puede ser. —Se limitó a decir Remus, sin dejar de sonreír— Ya veremos.

Al principio Lily tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que no se estaba imaginando nada y viendo espejismos. Pero un momento después, fue muy claro para ella que en los ojos de su amigo había un brillo que _nunca_ le había visto, al igual que su sonrisa que si bien era amable como siempre, tenía algo diferente que Lily no pudo identificar, pero le gustó.

Sonriendo confundida, se volvió hacia Mar, Sirius y Peter y subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Como respuesta por parte de su amiga obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa, muy diferente a la de Sirius que era lasciva y sugerente, Peter rió por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando se abrió la puerta.

Lily borró su sonrisa y el aire se le atoró en la garganta cuando vio a entrar a James, que traía a Harry por una llave en el cuello, y que lucía tan bien que ella empezaba a pensar que lo hacía solo para distraerla.

—Disculpen la tardanza. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa sin soltar a Harry— Cierto mocoso no estaba listo todavía…

— ¡Suéltame ya! —Exclamó Harry, quitándoselo de encima con una sonrisa mitad divertida mitad fastidiada— ¡Iba a estar listo a la hora! Pero llegaron antes.

—Les dije que aún teníamos tiempo. —Chasqueó Mar, tomando otra porción de pastel— Pudieron darme quince minutos más para arreglarme.

—Para ti quince minutos son dos horas así que no, no podíamos dártelos. —Dijo Sirius, entornando los ojos.

—Y te dije que estuvieras listo antes. —Le dijo Lily a Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha— ¿Ves lo que pasa por no hacerme caso?

—Estaba _casi_ listo. —Se defendió Harry, tratando de peinarse el cabello que James le había dejado incluso más despeinado— ¿Y yo que iba a saber? Venían sin Remus, ellos solos nunca son puntuales.

—Pero tú tienes que ser mejor que nosotros, niño, ese es el punto. —Replicó James, pasándole una mano por el cabello— ¿Cierto, Lily?

Sin que ella pudiera pensar en hacer otra cosa, su mirada ya se había dirigido sola a encontrarse con la de él. James le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que le nublaban la mente y le hacían temblar las rodillas, así que antes de darse cuenta ya le estaba sonriendo devuelta.

—Cierto. —Respondió con un hilito de voz— Si no quieres obedecerme a mí al menos obedece a James.

—Solo me tardé vistiéndome. —Se quejó Harry fastidiado— No exageren.

— ¡Harry, por fin te conozco! —Lo saludó Tonks con una sonrisa— ¡Soy Tonks! Sirius me ha hablado mucho sobre ti…

A continuación siguieron otra serie de presentaciones y risas y comentarios, pero Lily apenas y pudo escuchar lo que decían, toda su atención estaba siendo absorbida por James y esa sonrisa cegadora que no parecía dispuesto a quitar por nada del mundo, era como una fuerza magnética que la jalaba hacia él y a la cual ya se había resistido por mucho tiempo.

Empezaba a pensar que si en ese momento James se acercaba y la besaba delante de todos no habría fuerza, dentro o fuera de ella, capaz de detenerlo o de obligarla a no corresponderle.

— ¡Este pastel está excelente! —Alcanzó a escuchar que exclamaba Sirius— ¿Saben que lo haría muchísimo mejor? Ponche. Pete pásame la botella que te pedí que trajeras… ¿Pete? La botella. —Hubo un pequeño silencio seguido por un gruñido de Sirius— Maldita sea, Peter, te pedí solo una cosa y…

— ¡Ya, ya, lo olvidé en casa! Merlín, no hables como si tú recordaras todo. —Bufó el aludido— Iré a comprar otro y vuelvo, ¿Lily, sabes a donde puedo ir?

Escuchar su nombre la hizo salir finalmente de su ensoñación y darse cuenta de que otra vez se había dejado absorber por su presencia. De repente sentía que necesitaba salir de esa cocina y ahí vio su oportunidad.

— ¡Claro, te acompaño! —Soltó rápidamente, atropellándose con las palabras— Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí en el que puedes comprarlo.

—Tranquila, puedo ir solo. —Le aseguró Peter, viéndola algo extrañado— Solo dime donde…

—No, en serio, yo voy contigo. —Interrumpió, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, ignorando las miradas de todos y en particular la de él— Queda cerca, no tardaremos mucho.

—Pues como quieras. —Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros— ¡Y guarden pastel!

—Remus, no dejes que se lo coman todo. —Le dijo Lily rápidamente, tratando de no encontrarse con su mirada reprobatoria— Volvemos enseguida.

Siguió a Peter hacia fuera de la cocina sin esperar a que nadie le comentara nada. Necesitaba salir de ahí, tomar aire, aclarar su mente en un lugar sin su presencia distrayéndola y…

— ¡Lily, espera! —Lo escuchó decir, justo afuera de la cocina, tomándola de la mano y obligándola a detenerse.

Se volvió a verlo y su tacto más la repentina cercanía y sus ojos clavados en los suyos provocó que todo dentro de Lily se apretara.

— ¿S-sí? —Alcanzó a decir con un hilito de voz.

— ¿Estás bien?

La genuina preocupación en su rostro la derritió e hizo que se sintiera mal por haber huido de él de esa manera y además haberlo evadido durante toda la semana.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Le aseguró, a pesar de no estar muy segura de si era verdad— Solo… Quiero acompañar a Peter.

James entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo descubrir si le decía la verdad, ella le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que lo hizo relajar su expresión y sonreírle devuelta.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Le susurró con dulzura.

—Lo se. —Asintió ella, internamente nerviosa, tragó saliva— Cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Seguro?

—Seguro. —Soltó una risita— Vivo aquí, no puedo escapar a ningún lado.

Él rió por lo bajo y asintió antes de soltarle la mano finalmente, haciendo que Lily sintiera un cosquilleo por el vacío.

—Bien, te espero entonces.

Lily le sonrió una última vez antes de darse la vuelta para ir por su abrigo, obligándose a si misma a salir pero volver con la valentía necesaria para enfrentar esa conversación con él.

* * *

Remus siempre había pensado en sus amigos como lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, eran su familia, quienes habían estado ahí desde el primer día y no se habían marchado, sabía que harían cualquier cosa por él y viceversa.

Sin embargo, había veces en las que se encontraba preguntándose por que era amigo de esas personas tan irritantes e insistentes que parecían no entender el significado de la palabra _no._ Sirius en especial.

Esa noche estaba atrapado entre ambos pensamientos sin saber por cual debía decidirse.

Al principio cuando los tres complotaron para dejarlo solo en el sofá de Lily con Tonks definitivamente se había inclinado hacia el segundo, eran unos infantiles que se divertían con las cosas más ridículas y les encantaba orillarlo a ese tipo de situaciones.

Claro que a medida que la noche pasaba y más hablaba con la chica ese pensamiento se había ido derritiendo y el primero había empezado a calar en su mente con mucha fuerza. Tonks era como una bocanada de aire fresco, era divertida y no le importaba hacer ridiculez para entretener a las personas a su alrededor.

Quería convencerse de que el bienestar y la fuerza que sentía tomando en cuenta que la luna llena había sido hacía poco se debían a la poción que Lily le había preparado pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, era solo una parte de la respuesta pero no era todo, sabía que la otra parte, la que más pesaba, era que Tonks lo estaba divirtiendo y haciendo reír como nadie, ni sus amigos, lo habían hecho en un buen tiempo.

Y eso hacía que volviera al segundo pensamiento porque sabía que no debía sentirse así pero sus amigos no parecían entender eso.

—Así que al final el tipo terminó un poco más lastimado de lo necesario y Kingsley casi me mata pero se divirtió así que no hubo problema. —Terminó de contarle la chica de cabello rosado— Terminó siendo la mejor misión de todas.

—Creo que fue un momento poco apropiado para hacer una broma. —Remus intentó sonar severo pero la expresión divertida en su rostro arruinó por completo sus intenciones— Algo pudo salir mal.

—Lo se pero estaba siendo una misión _tan_ aburrida. —Se defendió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco— Alguien tenía que ponerle acción o íbamos a dormirnos.

Remus rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, Tonks a veces era muy como Sirius, solo que de una forma muchísimo más adorable y nada molesta.

— ¡Diablos, ya anocheció! —Exclamó la chica, echándole un vistazo a la ventana— Mamá se va a volver loca, tengo que volver ya.

—Oh, entiendo. —Murmuró Remus, odiándose por sonar tan decepcionado y más aún por lo que soltó después— ¿Quieres que te acompañe afuera?

—Claro. —Respondió Tonks, sonrojándose y esbozando una sonrisa— Solo iré a despedirme de todos.

Se levantaron del sofá y él la siguió a que se despidiera, tratando de ignorar las miradas sugerentes de sus amigos y sabiendo que lo harían pasar por un infierno más tarde.

—Gracias por recibirme, Lily. —Se despidió, dándole un abrazo— Tienes una casa muy bonita.

—Ay gracias, Tonks, fue un placer tenerte aquí, ni te preocupes. —Respondió la pelirroja, que lucía aliviada de que alguien interrumpiera su intento de impedir que Mar asesinara a Sirius por alguna razón que Remus no había escuchado— Por favor vuelve cuando quieras.

La chica volvió a agradecerle y luego cuando se dio la vuelta, Lily miró a Remus con una sonrisa y articuló un _"es linda"_ a lo que su amigo, muy inteligentemente, respondió con un _"habla con él"_ mientras veía a James, que estaba sentado junto con Harry y Peter, de reojo. La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que él se encogiera de hombros y siguiera a Tonks.

— ¡Espera, espera! —Lo detuvo Sirius, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la casa. Le sonrió con picardía— ¿A dónde vas?

—No empieces. —Le cortó Remus con una mirada hostil— Solo la acompañaré afuera.

—Ella es grande, puede ir sola. —Lo molestó su supuesto amigo subiendo las cejas— ¿Necesitas que te invente una excusa? Nadie te juzgara si no vuelves.

—Sirius…

— ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? Cualquier duda que tengas sabes que estoy aquí.

Remus ni se molestó en responderle, solo bufó y puso los ojos en blanco antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

— ¡Recuerda, no hagas nada que yo no…!

No pudo escuchar el resto de esa oración ya que cerró la puerta antes de que terminara, de todas formas ya sabía que iba a decir.

—Esta definitivamente es mi parte favorita de las fiestas. —Le comentó Tonks con una enorme sonrisa, recogiendo una porción de nieve del jardín de Lily— Dejó de sonreír al reparar en la expresión de él— ¿Estás bien?

Remus intentó sonreír de manera normal pero el frío estaba siendo implacable ese diciembre y su cuerpo debilitado no lo recibía muy bien que se dijera.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió, no queriendo preocuparla— Solo acabo de salir de una gripe y no me he podido recuperar del todo.

—Oh… —Respondió ella, dejando caer la nieve de su mano— Debiste decirme, no tenías que salir…

—No hay problema. —Se apresuró a aclarar él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Puedo soportarlo.

Sí podía pero sabía que más tarde sus huesos empezarían a pasarle factura por exponerlos así, sin embargo la sonrisa que Tonks le dedicó en respuesta valdría la pena por todo el futuro dolor.

—Es mi época favorita del año. —Siguió contándole ella, mientras caminaban hacia la acera— Recuerdo cuando estaba en Hogwarts siempre hacíamos peleas de nieve. Yo ganaba por supuesto.

—No lo pongo en duda. —Respondió Remus, divertido— Yo hubiese preferido no verme involucrado en nada parecido pero con ellos resultaba imposible. —Puso los ojos en blanco pero entonces un recuerdo llegó a su mente y no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó Tonks, extrañada.

—Nada, es solo que recordé algo. —No pudo evitar volverse a reír por lo bajo y sacudir la cabeza— Una broma que los chicos y yo jugamos una vez en Navidad.

— ¿Qué? ¡Cuéntame, yo quiero saber! —Exclamó ella, emocionada, deteniéndose a mitad del camino— ¡Por favor, quiero saber!

—Fue muy tonto e infantil. —Intentó disuadirla— Y seguro Sirius ya te lo habrá contando, ama esa historia.

—Tal vez pero yo quiero que me la cuentes tú. —Le pidió la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero— Por favor…

—Bien. —Suspiró resignado pero volvió a sonreír divertido— Fue en sexto, nevaba y acabábamos de descubrir un encantamiento para que nieve no se derritiera en veinticuatro horas, así que se nos ocurrió que sería buena idea llenar la sala común de Slytherin con bolas de nieve.

— ¡No puede ser! —Rió ella, cada vez con los ojos más brillantes— ¿Y como lograron entrar?

—Creo que había una chica de sexto que quería salir con Sirius y le dio la contraseña, ya no recuerdo bien. Pero el punto es que nos metimos en la madrugada y dejamos dos torres enormes de nieve y una estatua de león hecha de hielo en el medio, que rugía por supuesto. No lograron derretir nada hasta el día siguiente, nos dijeron que pusieron mil hechizos calentadores pero igual pasaron frío toda la noche.

— ¡Que broma tan genial! —Siguió riendo Tonks, lo que provocó que su cabello se volviera más rosa—¡Esa sí es una forma de celebrar las navidades! ¿Y los descubrieron?

—Creo que el león nos delató, además que ponerle una bufanda de Gryffindor con las iniciales de Peter no ayudó a nuestra causa. —Ella se rió con más ganas y no pudo evitar unírsele— No nos dejaron asistir al banquete de Navidad y estuvimos castigados hasta marzo pero valió mucho la pena.

—Estoy segura de que sí. —Soltó una última carcajada y se pasó una mano por el ojo para quitarse una lágrima— No me quiero imaginar que pensarían tus alumnos si se enteran de estas cosas.

—Pues espero que no se enteren. —Admitió con una sonrisa divertida— Aunque creo que ya con Harry el daño está hecho, no se como sigo pareciéndole una figura de autoridad.

—Es que por lo que noté él es un buen chico, más tranquilo que su padre.

—Definitivamente, se parece más a Lily en ese sentido.

—A veces no puedo creer que James tenga un hijo. —Comentó Tonks con una mirada de sorpresa— Aún recuerdo cuando acompañaba a Sirius a cuidarme y de repente tiene que hacerlo con un adolescente.

—Todos nos quedamos en el mismo shock al principio. —Recordó Remus— Y con Sirius está siendo peor.

—Merlín, eso tampoco puedo creérmelo… Pobre Mar. —Ambos rieron ante eso.

—Bueno a ti lograron mantenerte viva más de una vez. —Arqueó una ceja— Y eso es decir bastante.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó, luciendo ofendida— ¡Yo me portaba maravillosamente!

—Hubiera sido más maravilloso de no haberte escondido en todos lados y salir luciendo diferente cada vez pero está bien.

—Ay vamos, sabes que te divertías. —Lo picó dándole un empujón suave en el hombro. Remus se tensó ante el contacto pero ella no lo notó— Además, ya no soy una niña.

—No, no lo eres. —Aceptó Remus, sonriéndole.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio, sonriendo y viéndose a los ojos. Remus sintió en ese momento como el frío se desvanecía y una calidez confortable nacía de su estómago y subía por su pecho para envolverse en su corazón.

Pero ese sentimiento mandó una señal de alarma a su cerebro que lo hizo poner los pies en la tierra y recordar que no podía ser, no estaba bien.

—Creo que deberías irte. —Soltó, con más brusquedad de la necesaria— Tus padres se preocuparán.

—Ah sí, cierto. —Dijo ella rápidamente, sonrojándose— Eh… Me alegra mucho haber platicado contigo, Remus.

—A mí igual, Tonks. —Le respondió, adquiriendo un tono más amable y formal— Espero que la sigas pasando bien.

—Tú igual. —Había empezado a lucir decaída y estaba cabizbaja. Pero de repente volvió a subir la mirada y sonreía— Tal vez podríamos vernos antes de que vuelvas al colegio, podríamos reunirnos y tomar té o…

—Disculpa, creo que no será posible. —Le cortó Remus, sin perder la amabilidad— Estaré ocupado.

Se arrepintió de haber sido tan cortante al ver como los hombros de la chica caían al igual que su expresión.

—Oh, bueno. —Murmuró, intentando sonreír y fallando— Entonces… Nos vemos por ahí.

—Nos vemos, Tonks.

La chica asintió antes de suspirar con pesadez y empezar a alejarse con el caminar lento.

Él se le quedó viendo, sintiendo como con cada paso que ella daba se sentía más y más culpable. Pero sabía que no podía ser de otra forma, no podía darle esperanzas de algo que no podría ser, aún seguía pensando lo mismo: ella merecía algo mejor, muchísimo mejor. Era lo correcto.

Pero no podía evitar preguntarse, si de verdad era lo correcto, entonces por qué se sentía tan mal.

Y a último momento, segundos antes de que ella se apareciera, se encontró dándose cuenta de que uno no pasa tantos años siendo amigo de Sirius Black sin terminar siendo al menos un poco impulsivo.

—Pero puedes ir a Hogsmeade un día. —Se encontró diciéndole, antes de poder detenerse— Solo… Solo envíame una lechuza y te encontraré ahí.

Al terminar la oración se sintió como un idiota egoísta, como el peor de todos… Pero la enorme sonrisa que ella le dedicó fue suficiente para deshacer cualquier sentimiento negativo.

— ¡De acuerdo! Un día… —Se resbaló al dar un pequeño saltó pero logró estabilizarse— Demonios… ¡Aja, un día que esté libre me pasaré, te lo aseguro!

—Se que sí. —Asintió él, sin dejar de sonreírle— Feliz Año Nuevo, Tonks.

—Feliz Año, Remus. —Le deseó ella, aún con la misma sonrisa radiante, antes de aparecerse.

Remus suspiró y volvió a entrar a la casa escuchando una voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le repetía lo increíblemente irresponsable y desconsiderado que estaba siendo.

Pero por ese día, se permitió que esa voz fuera acallada por el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Tonks y el eco de las risas que habían compartido.

* * *

Había vuelto de comprar el ponche con Peter hacía muchas horas, ya había anochecido, habían cenado y ella aún no hablaba con James.

Sin embargo, Lily podía afirmar con total honestidad que no había sido culpa suya, ella había vuelto totalmente mentalizada a irse a un sitio aparte con él y hablar pero todos sus invitados parecían negados a dejar que eso ocurriera.

No los habían dejado en paz ni un momento de toda la velada y aunque al inicio Lily se hubiera sentido aliviada por eso, ahora sentía que la ansiedad empezaba a ahogarla, odiaba esa incertidumbre, el no saber que pasaría ahora entre ellos o si de hecho pasaría algo, la estaba matando. Había pensado en simplemente pedirles a todos un momento para estar a solas con él pero había desechado esa idea e inmediato, no iba a soportar todas las miradas significativas y los comentarios que se ganaría si hacía eso. Así que mejor esperaría.

El único momento de soledad que había tenido en toda la noche era ese, después de asegurarse de que Mar no iba a asesinar a Sirius por haber comentado acerca de todo lo que había comido en la cena, se había escabullido a la cocina a buscar alguna botella de champaña o vino o lo que fuera, los muchachos habían traído para escoger, que la ayudara a controlar la ansiedad que sentía.

No se había dado cuenta de que James la había seguido y por eso casi deja caer las copas que acababa de tomar cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró con él, tan cerca que se golpeó la nariz con su pecho.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó con una risita, sonrojándose, y sobándose— ¿Has escuchado de algo llamado _espacio personal_?

—Lo he escuchado, sí. —Respondió él con una enorme sonrisa— Pero con ciertas personas se me olvida.

Ella se sonrojó más y le dedicó una mirada significativa. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y le dio un suave empujón hacia atrás, no porque realmente quisiera alejarlo sino porque necesitaba pensar y su cercanía lo impedía. Por suerte él se dejó hacer sin quejas y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Creo que todos están en contra de nuestra conversación. —Dijo James con una mueca de fastidio.

—Creo que sí. —Concordó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Lamento que mi amiga intentara matar al tuyo.

—Naa, se lo merece, alguien eventualmente lo hará, mejor que sea ella.

Lily le rió la broma a lo que él respondió con una de esas sonrisas adorables que lo hacían parecer un niño. Tomó aire y le dedicó una mirada que claramente decía que ya habían hecho mucha charla casual, era hora de entrar al verdadero tema.

—Lily, yo…

Pero como el universo parecía conspirar en su contra, sonó el timbre.

—Maldita sea. —Gruñeron ambos a unísono.

Esperaron en silencio a que alguien en el salón se dignara a avisar que abría pero sonaban demasiado animados así que, por supuesto, nadie lo hizo.

—Que colaboradores. —Bufó Lily, antes de dedicarle una sonrisita de disculpa— Espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó James a regañadientes, aunque sin dejar de sonreírle.

Lily volvió a mirarlo, disculpándose, y dejó las copas sobre la encimera para salir de la cocina.

Atravesó el vestíbulo, preguntándose quien podía estar tocando ese día y a esa hora, pensó que quizás era otra vez la prima de Sirius que había olvidado algo. Pero no lo era y su corazón se saltó un latido cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¿Adam?

—Hola, Lily. —La saludó él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, confusa y sorprendida, no se había esperado que se apareciera ahí ese día. Tampoco tenía claro que podía querer.

—Hola. —Respondió finalmente, sonriéndole de vuelta— ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, me da gusto verte pero…

—Lo siento, se que debí avisarte antes de venir. —Se disculpó cabizbajo.

—No, no te preocupes. —Se apresuró a asegurarle ella— Solo… Perdón, ¿quieres pasar?

—Eh… Primero quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedo?

Lily se tomó un momento para considerar eso. Sabía que James la estaba esperando para eso mismo, hablar, y se sentía horrible por estar retrasando tanto ese momento pero no encontraba fuerzas para decirle a Adam que se marchara porque estaba ocupada, no en Año Nuevo. Pensó en invitarlo a pasar y hablar después pero sabía que para hablar con James necesitaría toda la concentración posible.

—Claro. —Accedió, cerrando la puerta tras de ella y tratando de que no se le notara que su mente seguía en la cocina— Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Él asintió y la siguió hacia el mueble que tenía en el porche donde tomaron asiento.

—Veo que tienes una fiesta. —Comentó él, apuntando hacia la casa, donde se escuchaba música y voces.

—Bueno, no tanto como una fiesta. —Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa— Solo los chicos y Mar. —De repente se tensó un poco— ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes de…?

—Estaba en casa de mi madre, toda mi familia está ahí.

Rápidamente la bañó el alivio, por un segundo horrible había olvidado esas reuniones familiares y había pensado que estaba pasando Año Nuevo solo.

—Todos estaban preguntando por ti. —Le contó Adam de repente— Querían saber por que no estabas ahí.

—Aliviados me imagino. —Intentó bromear ella, ignorando la culpa que empezaba a extenderse dentro de ella.

—No digas eso, les gustaba que estuvieras ahí…—Añadió divertido— A algunos.

—A tus primitos de cinco años, a ellos sí. —Recordó Lily con una risita.

—A mí también. —Admitió Adam, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

A Lily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que intentó aligerar tragando saliva pero fue inútil.

—Estaba pensando en ti. —Siguió diciéndole él— En como estas iban a ser nuestras primeras navidades comprometidos…

—Sí, yo también pensaba lo mismo hace rato. —Dijo ella, recordando sus pensamientos de la tarde— Las cosas cambiaron muchísimo en estos últimos meses.

—Dímelo a mí. —Adam subió las cejas con ironía— Recuerdo la última vez que nos sentamos aquí, fue en el verano, el día que conociste a Harry.

Entonces ese recuerdo la golpeó con fuerza y volvió a revivirlo todo, nuevamente sintió ese dolor insoportable en el pecho y ese miedo paralizante que había sentido al pensar que no volvería a ver a su hijo.

También recordó que había terminado con Adam esa noche y se sintió mal.

—Me porté horrible contigo esa vez. —Susurró Lily con una mirada de disculpa— Fui muy injusta.

—Es comprensible. —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste— Acababas de pasar un día muy duro.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, con él logrando justificar todas las estupideces que ella cometía.

—Y tú te portaste excelente, como siempre. —Recordó ella, con una sonrisa agradecida— Siempre te portaste muy bien conmigo… —Su sonrisa se volvió algo amarga— No se porque, muchas veces no me lo merecía.

—Creo que me cansé de decirte esto entonces pero te lo repito: no seas tan dura contigo misma.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y suspiró cansada, Adam siempre había tenido una imagen demasiado buena de ella.

—Tampoco se porque me soportaste durante tantos años. —Lily puso los ojos en blanco— A veces ni yo me soportaba.

—Que te puedo decir. —Suspiró y clavo sus ojos en los de ella— Eso hace la gente cuando está enamorada.

Lily no aguantó y tuvo que desviarle la mirada, nunca había sido capaz de soportar verlo a los ojos cuando se abría de esa manera con ella, cuando era tan brutalmente sincero.

Por años había inventado excusas para eso pero ahora por fin entendía, y aceptaba, que era porque ella nunca había podido corresponder el sentimiento, no como se debía.

—Supongo que no habrás venido aquí solo para recordar viejos tiempos… —Murmuró Lily, viendo al suelo.

—No, no vine a eso. —Respondió él. Tomó aire y le sujetó una mano— En serio estaba pensando en ti… La última vez que nos vimos no hablamos… De nosotros.

Lily suspiró y quiso soltarse de su agarre pero no quería lastimarlo.

Ella había pensado que durante ese almuerzo había quedado claro que lo mejor que podían hacer era quedar como amigos, suponía que era porque eso era lo que ella quería… Pero no lo que quería él.

—Lily, vine porque necesitaba decirte que, a pesar de todo… Todavía te quiero.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, inevitablemente, y las palmas empezaron a sudarle.

—Y se que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero hoy es Año Nuevo y en lo único que podía pensar era en estar contigo y eso debe significar algo, ¿no?

Lily no respondió, la esperanza en su voz la hizo encogerse un poco, aún sin mirarlo. Él estaba ahí para declararse y ella, en vez de sentirse halagada o feliz, solo podía sentirse como la peor persona del mundo.

—Vine porque… Porque quería saber si aún hay oportunidad para nosotros, se que hay muchas cosas que resolver pero…

—Adam. —Le cortó Lily, atreviéndose a verlo finalmente— Yo… Yo no…

No alcanzó a decir nada pero no hizo falta, tantos años juntos le habían dado a Adam la habilidad de leer sus expresiones y en ese momento el rostro de Lily era muy evidente.

Si ya se sentía mal, quiso hundirse en la tierra cuando él le soltó la mano con una mirada de entendimiento y tristeza.

—Ya veo. —Susurró.

—Lo siento mucho. —Le dijo ella rápidamente, mortificada— En serio lo siento, Adam, pero yo…

—No quieres volver conmigo.

Lily suspiró, se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—No… No es que no quiera. —Admitió en voz baja— Es que no puedo hacerte eso, tú mereces más de lo que puedo ofrecerte.

—Lily, eso no…

—Es la verdad. —Dijo con rotundidad— Ambos sabemos que es verdad.

Nunca había pensado en eso pero algo le decía que en el fondo siempre lo había sabido, solo había sido muy egoísta para darse cuenta.

—Te quiero mucho, en serio sí. —Le susurró con honestidad— Pero no como tú te mereces que te quieran.

—Eso es… —Suspiró con tristeza y asintió viendo al piso— Muy honesto de tu parte.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. —Dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía ser conciliadora— Al menos eso te debo. Y no me digas que no te debo nada. —Le cortó cuando él abrió la boca para opinar— Porque aunque tú sientas que no, yo se que sí y te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Lily sabía que siempre iba a guardar un lugar en su corazón para él, Adam había llegado a su vida cuando no confiaba en nadie, cuando había pensado que nunca podría abrirle el corazón a otro hombre. La había ayudado a recoger los pedazos rotos de su corazón y ha a ponerlos más o menos en su lugar, la había ayudado a superar muchas cosas y sabía que parte de quien era se lo debía a él.

Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era suficiente.

—Se que encontrarás a alguien que sí te merezca y que te quiera mucho mejor de lo que lo hice yo. —Le aseguró volviéndolo a tomar de la mano y apretándola— No te costará mucho, lo se.

—En este momento no puedo verlo pero espero que tengas razón. —Respondió él con una sonrisa amarga— Y espero que tú consigas a alguien también.

Esa oración la hizo recordar que aún tenía que ir a hablar con James y sus ojos la traicionaron al moverse rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Aunque creo que ya lo conseguiste.

No pudo controlar su sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado evidente. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a desviar la mirada.

—No lo se. —Dijo con honestidad— Todo es muy confuso ahora… Pero creo que sí.

—Bueno, siempre supe que era un idiota con suerte. —La tristeza en su voz no estaba ayudando a Lily para nada. Suspiró, le soltó la mano y se puso de pie— En fin, creo que será mejor que vuelva.

—Oh, entiendo. —Se levantó junto a él— Em, ¿no quieres pasar? A saludar a Harry al menos…

—Creo que mejor no, otro día hablaré con él. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos— Anda, deben estarte esperando.

—De acuerdo… Adam, en serio lo…

—No tienes nada de que disculparte, Lily. —La interrumpió él— Solo espero que seas feliz, te lo mereces.

—Igual tú. —Le sonrió con honestidad— Gracias, por todo.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que su idea de seguir como amigos ya no podría ser, no si él seguía sintiéndose así por ella, no era justo y ya había sido demasiado injusta con Adam.

— ¿Lily, estás bien…?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose más aquella voz la hicieron separarse de golpe y voltearse rápidamente.

Sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago cuando se encontró con la expresión desencajada de James. La miró confundido y Lily quiso golpearse en la cara por no haber supuesto que como se había tardado tanto él la iría a buscar. Y por supuesto había tenido que encontrarla justo en ese momento.

Abrió la boca para soltar cualquier cosa que le ocurriera pero rápidamente James se recuperó y adoptó una expresión de impostada tranquilidad.

— ¡Pevertine, tanto tiempo! —Exclamó, ahora viendo a Adam con una sonrisa— No esperaba verte aquí hoy.

—Hola, Potter. —Lo saludó Adam con una sonrisa amable— Solo vine a saludar a Lily.

—Sí, eso ya lo vi. —Subió las cejas, ignorando la mirada significativa de Lily— ¿Vas a pasar? Seguro todos querrán saludarte…

—No lo creo. —Se limitó a responder Adam— Ya me iba, me esperan en otro lado.

—Ah, pues que lástima… Bueno, los dejo para que se despidan entonces.

—James. —Intentó llamarlo Lily— No…

—Te veo adentro. —Le dijo él, sin verla a la cara— Un placer verte, Pevertine, Feliz Año nuevo.

—Feliz Año nuevo, Potter.

Lily quiso llamarlo otra vez pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo James volvió a entrar a la casa, dando un portazo tan fuerte que hizo que su corazón se desprendiera de su pecho.

* * *

Harry había escuchado el timbre de la casa justo en el momento que había subido a su habitación a buscar un libro que quería enseñarle a Sirius. Luego, totalmente presa de la curiosidad, se había asomado por la ventana a ver quien había llegado.

Al descubrir que era Adam había tenido un mal presentimiento, aún le agradaba pero había algo que le decía que su presencia ahí no iba a traer nada bueno. Se había quedado ahí intentado espiar o descubrir que estaba hablando con Lily pero el techo del porche había tapado gran parte de la visión. Sin embargo había visto a la perfección el momento en que se habían levantado para darse un abrazo y seguido de eso como se abría la puerta.

No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber quien había abierto, porque es que la vida era así.

Tragó saliva, nervioso, y se apresuró a salir de su habitación, no tenía idea de para que, lo más seguro era que no pudiera ayudar a arreglar las cosas, si de hecho había algo que arreglar, pero sabía que no se podía quedar ahí.

Y supo que sí habría algo que arreglar cuando llegó a la punta de las escaleras y vio a James cerrando la puerta con fuerza y una expresión contraída en el rostro. Unos segundos después Lily entró también, luciendo preocupada. Ninguno de los dos reparó en su presencia.

— ¡James, espera! —Lo llamó acelerada, cerrando la puerta— ¡Déjame…!

—Mar te estaba buscando. —Le dijo él, volviéndose a verla.

— ¿Qué? James…

—Está en la cocina, creo que quería preguntarte algo, ve.

—No, espera. —Le pidió tomándolo por el brazo— Íbamos a hablar, ¿ya no quieres?

—Otro día mejor. —Le dijo James de manera cortante— Ya… Ya creo que no será tan buena idea.

—P-pero…

—Creo que Sirius me estaba llamando, te veo después.

—James…

Pero él no le respondió, se separó con cuidado de su agarre y se marchó hacia el salón.

Lily se quedó parada a mitad del vestíbulo, perpleja y notablemente herida por la reacción que había obtenido de James. Después de unos segundos de shock, apretó los labios, tomó aire y sacudió la cabeza a la vez que empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

Harry se sentó en las escaleras, sin entender absolutamente nada pero de repente sintiendo que le acababan de drenar todas las ganas de seguir celebrando. Suspiró con pesadez y cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas para recostar el mentón de ahí.

No tenía sentido engañarse, sabía que el resto de la velada había quedado arruinada y que hasta ahí había llegado el único deseo de Año Nuevo que no había dejado su mente en toda la noche.

* * *

Las vacaciones navideñas habían acabado, finalmente había llegado el día de volver a Hogwarts y la emoción que había sentido en su primer viaje de septiembre ahora parecía un sueño lejano.

Bueno, Harry se sentía bastante ilusionado por volver, había empezado a extrañar a sus amigos y el castillo, incluso algunas de sus clases; nunca esperó que le emocionara volver a una escuela pero Hogwarts era simplemente genial.

El problema era, que esta vez tenía muchos sentimientos no tan positivos que opacaban bastante la emoción. Para empezar, estaba el hecho de volver aún sin la menor idea de que iba a hacer en la segunda prueba y sabiendo que Hermione no lo dejaría en paz al respecto, ese era un gran problema que a partir de ese día no lo dejaría dormir.

Pero lo que realmente estaba influyendo en su humor decaído eran, por supuesto, James y Lily.

Harry seguía intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado en Año Nuevo, desde ese día no se habían vuelto a ver e incluso para él era evidente lo mal que eso los traía. Había pasado un par de días con ella y esos últimos en el departamento de él e inevitablemente le habían pegado su mal humor. No entendía porque simplemente no hablaban de lo que fuera que tuvieran que hablar.

Harry no entendía nada y se sentía furioso con ellos…Y con él mismo. Sentía que se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones y que había tenido una actitud demasiado infantil al pensar que sus padres podrían estar juntos y serían una familia normal, había sido muy estúpido, ellos estaban demasiado lejos de alcanzar la normalidad sin importar lo mucho que él lo deseara.

Su único consuelo era que al menos cuando volviera a clases podría distraerse y dejar de pensar en sus padres y sus complicaciones. Suspiró con fuerza y cerró su baúl con más brusquedad de la necesaria, ya se había vestido y había terminado de guardar sus cosas, él y James se encontrarían con Lily en la estación, desde ya podía sentir la tensión que los acompañaría en el trayecto.

—Hey, hola, Harry, buenos días. —Lo saludó Mar, sonriendo, cuando entró a la cocina.

El chico le sonrió devuelta lo mejor que pudo, de no ser por ella y por Sirius, James lo habría matado de depresión esos últimos días.

—Hola, Mar. —Le devolvió el saludo, sentándose junto a ella en la barra de la cocina— Buenos días.

— ¿Listo para volver al castillo? —Le preguntó ella, poniéndole sirope a una torre de panqueques.

Harry miró sorprendido el abundante desayuno de Mar pero recordando lo que le había pasado a Sirius dos días atrás cuando había comentado algo al respecto, decidió callar.

—Creo que sí. —Se limitó a responder con un encogimiento de hombros— Te levantaste temprano.

—Um, la espalda me está matando. —Le contó estirándose un poco con una expresión de dolor y fastidio— Necesito dormir en mi propia cama.

—Pensé que volverías a tu casa después de Año Nuevo. —Dijo Harry tratando de reprimir su sonrisa divertida.

—Ese era el plan, pero creo que Sirius dejó de ser un perro para volverse un koala. —Puso los ojos en blanco— No me deja en paz.

A él le parecía que más allá de que Sirius no la dejara en paz, ella no tenía muchas ganas de irse, pero no comentó nada.

—Además hoy va a acompañarme con la sanadora por primera vez.

—Buena suerte con eso. —Le deseó Harry, divertido, pero nervioso por ella.

—Gracias, la necesitaré. —Respondió Mar con una mueca de preocupación— En fin, hice suficiente comida para todos, ¿quieres que te sirva?

—No tengo mucha hambre. —Respondió el chico, negando con la cabeza.

—Igual deberías comer algo. —Insistió ella— Por lo que recuerdo, no te espera un viaje precisamente corto.

—Comeré algo en el tren, en serio estoy bien.

—Mira, si no comes algo Lily se va a dar cuenta, no se como pero lo hará, y nos hará a todos la vida imposible por dejarte pasar hambre. —Le dijo Mar con una mirada significativa— Así que ahórranos el mal momento y come al menos cereal.

Harry trató de reír por lo bajo pero le salió una risa demasiado floja como para ser real, en ese momento cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sus padres no lo divertía mucho.

—Hey, estoy intentando convencerme de que puedo lograr que un niño me haga caso. —Volvió a hablar Mar, con una pequeña sonrisa— Así que por mí, come antes de irte.

No sabiendo como responder ni negarse a algo así y aún sintiéndose agradecido con ella, suspiró resignado y se levantó para tomar un plato hondo donde se sirvió un poco de leche con su cereal favorito. Volvió a sentarse y empezó a comer, fingiendo no darse cuenta de las miradas de soslayo que Mar le lanzaba a cada rato para asegurarse de que le hacía caso.

Pero después de unas cinco cucharadas, no encontró ganas para seguir pretendiendo y empezó a mover cucharilla por el plato, tomando un poco de leche y volviendo a dejarla caer, viendo como el cereal se iba ablandando como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme que está mal o tengo que adivinarlo? —Le preguntó Mar después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Nada está mal. —Mintió Harry, patéticamente.

—Vamos, puedo notar que algo te pasa, cualquiera puede notarlo. Si James y Lily no te han preguntado es porque están muy ocupados siendo miserables ellos mismos. —Bufó Mar, entornando los ojos— Así que vamos, cuéntale a la tía Mar que ocurre.

Rió un poco ante eso de _tía Mar_ porque no estaba acostumbrado a pensar en ella de esa forma, aunque fuera lo más cercano que tenía a una. Suspiró, analizando si hablar con ella y llegando a la conclusión de que no podía ser tan malo.

No se había detenido a pensarlo pero en serio quería conversar aquello con alguien que no fuera a cambiarle el tema, como sus padres, ni a volverlo un chiste, como Sirius.

—Mar… —Pensó un momento y suspiró, sin verla a la cara— ¿Lily va a volver con Adam?

Sacar esa pregunta, finalmente, después de tenerla por días atorada en la garganta se sintió muy liberador pero saber que tendría una respuesta hizo que su ansiedad se disparara hasta el cielo. Esperó unos segundos y cuando empezaba a desesperarse más, finalmente Mar habló.

—No, Harry, Lily no va a volver con Adam.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó, demasiado emocionado, finalmente subiendo la cabeza. Ella asintió— ¿Cómo?

—Porque ella me contó que hablaron en Nochevieja pero que no van a volver. —Le contó Mar con una sonrisa— Así que no, no lo hará.

Harry soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía desde cuando había estado aguantando a la vez que sentía como una oleada de alivio se hacía paso alrededor y dentro de él.

—Luces muy contento por mi respuesta. —Lo molestó Mar, divertida— Pensé que te agradaba Adam.

—Sí me agrada. —Aclaró rápidamente— Es solo que… Yo… Yo quiero…

Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero no se atrevió a dejarlas salir porque eran demasiado infantiles y ridículas, se sonrojó simplemente de pensarlas. Vio de reojo como Mar asentía con entendimiento.

—Ya, te agrada… Pero no quieres que Lily esté con él. —Adivinó. Harry negó con la cabeza— Tú quieres que esté con James.

Se encogió un poco en si mismo y volvió a desviarle la mirada, sonrojándose más, era mil veces más vergonzoso escucharlo de la boca de otra persona que en sus pensamientos.

—Es ridículo… —Murmuró, enfadado consigo mismo.

—Hey, claro que no lo es, es totalmente entendible. —Le aseguró Mar, Harry subió un poco la cabeza y la miró sonreír con tristeza— Entre tú y yo, creo que ella quiere lo mismo.

—Lo dudo. —Bufó Harry— Si lo quisiera ya habría dicho algo.

—Creo que aún tienes que conocer mucho sobre tu madre, Harry. —Le dijo ella, fastidiada y divertida a la vez— Le gusta decir que tengo problemas para expresar mis emociones pero ella no está mucho mejor.

—No lo entiendo. —Admitió el chico— En Navidad estaban bien y de pronto… —Movió las manos exasperado— Son tan extraños.

—No quiero decir que no lo son, porque lo son… Pero es más complicado de lo que parece.

—Yo no le veo lo complicado. —Le cortó él— Si se gustan pues deberían hablar y ya, son adultos, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Es irónico, pero mientras más adulto eres, más difícil parece ser.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, no entendiendo nada y pensando, por incontable vez en su vid, que los adultos amaban complicarlo todo.

—Hey, es normal que te sientas así. —Le aseguró Mar con una sonrisa conciliadora— Todo el mundo quiere que sus padres estén juntos.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharla decir eso y parte de su enfado lo dejó para darle paso a un molesto sentimiento de tristeza. Sabía que tal vez todos los chicos querían eso… Pero Harry no podía evitar pensar que él lo quería más que ninguno, que nadie anhelaba una familia tanto como lo hacía él.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con James? —Le preguntó Mar, después de un minuto en que Harry no le dijo más nada— Estoy segura de que podrás hacer que hable con ella.

—Lo dudo mucho.

— ¿De verdad? Si lograste que empezara a despertarse antes del mediodía créeme que eres capaz de convencerlo de cualquier cosa. —Bromeó.

Harry rió, aún algo decaído pero con más ganas, y le sonrió agradecido. Seguía sin sentirse bien al respecto pero al menos se lo había sacado del pecho.

—Y yo creo que sí lograrás convencer a un niño de que te haga caso. —Le dijo con una sonrisa— Así que no te preocupes mucho.

Esta vez fue turno de Mar de sonreírle agradecida, aunque algo incómoda. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió la vista a su plato, haciendo pensar a Harry que era tan buena como Sirius aceptando un cumplido _sincero_.

—Solo espero que este se parezca un poco a ti. —Le confesó, volviendo a comer sus panqueques— En serio, Lily y James se ganaron la lotería contigo, te portas demasiado bien.

—No creo que tanto así… —Murmuró Harry, avergonzado.

—Claro que sí, yo a tu edad era insufrible y no me hagas hablar de Sirius. —Puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una mueca de horror— Lo único que me deja dormir por las noches es esperar a tener una niña.

—Luces muy segura de eso. —Comentó él, algo divertido y confundido— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé. —Respondió Mar con un encogimiento de hombros— Tendré una niña porque si los muggles están en lo cierto y existe un Dios, se que se apiadará de mí y no me enviará un mini Sirius.

Ante eso Harry soltó una carcajada sincera, que se sintió tan bien como si no lo hubiera hecho en muchísimo tiempo. Mar se unió a sus risas y por un momento pudo olvidar todo el asunto de sus padres.

Pero el momento acabó cuando se abrió la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días a los dos. —Los saludó James, ya arreglado para salir, con un terrible intento de sonrisa.

—Buenos días, James. —Le sonrió Mar.

—Hola. —Soltó Harry, de mala gana.

—Estás listo, así me gusta. —Intentó bromear su padre, no notando o ignorando su actitud cortante y pasándole una mano por el cabello— Tomó café y nos vamos.

—Bien. —Murmuró el chico en respuesta.

—Te lo juro, Mar, la persona que más se beneficia de que te arregles con Sirius siempre seré yo. —Le dijo James mientras se servía una taza del café que ella había hecho— ¿Y de que hablaban?

—Quidditch. —Mintió ella rápidamente.

— ¿Le contabas por que nunca escuchaste mis suplicas y fuiste mi cazadora? —Le preguntó divertido.

— ¿Tú juegas? —Harry se pateó mentalmente por arruinar la mentira con su pregunta, pero James no pareció notarlo.

—Jugaba, hace años. —Aclaró Mar, antes de dedicarle a James una mirada burlona— Pero nunca me uní al equipo porque el capitán era un tirano que programaba prácticas los domingos a las seis de la mañana.

—Ah, pero nunca te quejaste de las fiestas que hacíamos cada vez que ganaba. —James le siguió la broma, levantando su taza como si fuera a brindar.

—Jamás me quejaría de una fiesta. —Respondió Mar con un encogimiento de hombros— Y si me disculpan, creo que seguiré con mi desayuno allá adentro.

—No le des tanta atención, Mar, recuerda que es literalmente un cachorro, después no se te despegará.

A pesar del comentario de James, Harry sabía que esa no era la razón por la cual Mar se marchaba.

—Muy tarde para eso. —Dijo ella divertida, tomando su plato y levantándose de su silla— Avísame cuando te vayas, Harry.

—De acuerdo.

Mar le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice antes de articular _Habla con él_ , y salir de la cocina.

—Buaj, no le digas que te dije pero está demasiado embarazada. —Comentó James, con una expresión de asco después de probar el café— Esto parece azúcar con café…

Harry no respondió, se quedó mirándolo mientras buscaba en la cocina por el envase con café para agregárselo.

Tal vez sí debía hablar con él, lo peor que podía pasarle era que no le respondiera con honestidad o que evadiera el tema por completo, pero también podía decirle la verdad y esa era una posibilidad que valía la pena el intento.

—James... —Alcanzó a decir, nervioso— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, niño, ¿qué ocurre? —Le preguntó él, sin prestarle mucha atención, moviendo una cucharilla dentro de su taza.

—Quería saber si tú... —Tragó saliva y tomó aire antes de preguntar— ¿Tú quieres a Lily?

De inmediato, James detuvo sus acciones y Harry pudo notar como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, parecía que le había lanzado alguna maldición en vez de una pregunta.

Estuvieron quietos por un instante antes de que James pareciera caer en cuenta de la pregunta que su hijo había hecho, suspiró con fuerza y colocó su taza lejos antes de aclararse la garganta y volverse hacia Harry con una mirada que pretendía ser confundida pero parecía más aterrada que otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque quiero saber. —Se limitó a responder Harry— ¿Sí o no?

—Bueno, esa… Esa es una pregunta un poco… —Tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Digo, sí… O sea Lily es… Es tu mamá y yo… Ella y yo…

Harry subió una ceja, sin entender por que se enredaba tanto y no terminaba de responder. Al final James suspiró resignado y clavó sus ojos en los de su hijo, sonrió con melancolía.

—Sí. —Respondió en un susurro— La quiero.

Si Harry no sonrió en ese momento fue por la expresión mortificada en el rostro de James, porque esa respuesta le acababa de provocar una descarga de felicidad en todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Y se besaron en Navidad, cierto? —Preguntó, demasiado emocionado como para detenerse a pensar si estaba siendo entrometido— En casa de tus padres, antes de que yo… Ya sabes.

James parpadeó varias veces y boqueó sin lograr transmitir palabra, resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Eres demasiado observador para tu propio bien. —Murmuró, ya sin mirarlo— Y gracias por la interrupción, por cierto.

—Lo siento. —Soltó Harry, sonrojado— Y… ¿Ahora que?

— ¿A que te refieres?

— ¡Pues a Lily! —Exclamó el chico— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

James sacudió la cabeza con una expresión que alejó cualquier nueva esperanza que Harry había empezado a sentir.

—No hay nada que hacer, niño. —Respondió con pesar— No tiene caso, es…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tiene caso? —Preguntó Harry de golpe, enfadado y demandante— ¡Claro que lo tiene! ¡Si tú la quieres y ella a ti…!

—Eso no es cierto. —Lo miró con una expresión condescendiente que solo lo hizo enfadar más— Ella no me…

— ¿Es por que habló con Adam en Año Nuevo? ¡Mar me dijo que no van a volver, James, ella…!

—Que Mar lo diga no lo hace verdad, Harry. No podemos saberlo…

—Cierto, no podemos, no si no hablas con Lily, lo cual no has hecho. —Lo acusó el chico, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y para que se supone que voy a hablar con ella? —Quiso saber James, empezando a molestarse también— Por si no te has dado cuenta, Lily tampoco parece muy entusiasmada por hablar conmigo…

— ¡Porque tú no le has dicho como te sientes! —Exclamó el chico, empezando a alzar la voz— ¡Ella quería que hablaran en la reunión y le dijiste que no!

—No me grites, Harry.

— ¡No te pongas estricto conmigo ahora! —Bufó exasperado y molesto— ¡Tienes que hablar con ella y decirle como te sientes!

—No voy a hacer eso. —Le cortó James con mucha seriedad— Lo intenté y todo salió mal.

— ¡Entonces inténtalo de nuevo! ¡Tú eres el que siempre me dice que no me rinda y que sea valiente y todas esas cosas! —Al ver que James no le decía nada y que parecía culpable, continuó— ¡Además, si no le dices que la quieres entonces seremos como esas familias que se mienten y nunca hablan de sus sentimientos!

—Niño, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero así son todas las familias.

— James… —Empezó a decir Harry con un tono suplicante— Solo…

—Harry, entiendo que quieras que Lily y yo estemos juntos y que seamos una familia. Créeme cuando te digo que yo quiero exactamente lo mismo. —La sinceridad y tristeza en su mirada y en su voz lo sorprendió y lastimó un poco— Pero a veces… A veces las cosas no son como queremos que sean, ¿entiendes eso?

A Harry se le cayó el corazón al estómago al escucharlo decir eso y de repente sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ahora se sentía incluso peor que cuando se había despertado y se arrepentía de haber hablado con James porque no había logrado absolutamente nada.

Sin decir otra palabra, se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Harry, espera…

Pero no lo hizo, salió de la cocina dando un portazo, deseando llegar a Hogwarts tan rápido como pudiera.

* * *

Lily estaba experimentando un muy desagradable deja vu. Era como ver desde afuera una imagen que ya había vivido y que había pensado que nunca volvería a ver y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo.

No le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que algo iba mal entre James y Harry apenas los había visto aparecer en King's Cross, pero no se había imaginado que _tan_ mal hasta que ambos habían llegado junto a ella. Le habían dedicado dos escuetos saludos y prácticamente ni la habían visto a los ojos, en especial James.

Le dolía y enfadaba muchísimo la actitud de ambos, se suponía que ya habían superado esa etapa de incomodidad y hostilidad, unos días atrás habían estado tan bien y de repente todo había vuelto a ser como en agosto.

Lo peor era no saber como podía mejorar la situación, Harry lucía enfadado con ambos y James solo parecía indiferente y distante.

Definitivamente no era así como se había imaginado su último día de vacaciones navideñas.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a buscar a tus amigos? —Finalmente rompió el silencio, después de que lo ayudaran a subir su equipaje.

—No tengo once, puedo hacerlo solo. —Chasqueó Harry de mala gana.

Lily subió una ceja y le dedicó una mirada severa. Si a ellos no les importaba retroceder mil pasos en la relación que ya habían logrado pues a ella sí y no lo iba a permitir.

Harry le mantuvo la mirada pero al final relajó su expresión y bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—En serio, yo voy solo, deben estar cerca. —Respondió con un poco más de calma.

—Está bien.

Se volvieron a sumir en un silencio incómodo solo roto por el sonido de los chicos y padres que caminaban a su alrededor.

—Bien, entonces… —Empezó a decir James, pasándose una mano por el cabello— Nos vemos en la segunda prueba, ¿no?

—Sip. —Asintió Harry, sin siquiera molestarse en fingir una sonrisa— Nos vemos en febrero.

—O antes. —Intervino Lily, al darse cuenta de que aún faltaban dos meses para eso— Podemos ir a Hogsmeade un día que tengas visita, la última vez nos divertimos, ¿verdad, James?

—Seguro. —Él se encogió de hombros, sin quitar la mirada de Harry— Ahí vemos.

—Claro. —Lily suspiró y se volvió hacia Harry— Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Y escríbenos si necesitas ayuda para la prueba.

—Lo haré. —Prometió el chico. Pareció pensar algo por unos minutos segundos y al final bajó la mirada y susurró— Los voy a extrañar.

—Hey, nosotros a ti también, mocoso. —Le dijo James, esbozando la primera sonrisa de la mañana— No te metas en muchos problemas.

Harry asintió y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo. Lily los miró y a pesar de todo sintió como se derretía ante la imagen, sonrió enternecida sintiendo como su corazón se inflaba.

—James… Arregla lo que hablamos en la mañana, _por favor._

Lily frunció el ceño, confundida, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. James hizo una mueca pero después suspiró.

—Ya veré que hago, ahora anda o se te hará tarde.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió, Harry le sonrió devuelta a medias y se acercó a Lily para abrazarla también.

—Recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez, diviértete…

—Sí, sí, pero también estudiar, ya lo se.

—Está bien. —Lo apretó más entre sus brazos antes de dejarlo ir— Que te vaya bien, tesoro.

—Les escribiré cuando llegue. —Se despidió el chico empezando a alejarse— Los veo pronto.

James y Lily lo observaron hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes, luego se alejaron a un lado a esperar, en completo silencio, a que el tren se marchara.

Fueron unos buenos quince minutos de incomodidad y tensión en los que solo compartieron furtivas miradas de reojo. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más enojada Lily empezaba a sentirse, le parecía tan ridículo que menos de dos semanas atrás se habían dado el beso más perfecto de todos y ahora… Nada. Nada de nada.

Al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que no había hecho nada malo, él lo había malinterpretado todo y no la había dejado explicarse, ni siquiera le había querido hablar. Si así quería que fueran las cosas pues así serían.

Cruzó los brazos y se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada en el tren hasta que este desapareció en el horizonte. Era una estupidez recordar que la última vez que habían estado ahí todo había sido muchísimo más civilizado que entonces.

—Bueno, creo que… —Se dignó a decir James, una vez el tren desapareció— Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

Ella asintió y sin decirle nada más se despegó del muro donde estaban y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar lejos de él. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando lo sintió justo detrás de ella.

—Lily, espera… —Ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Lo escuchó resoplar— ¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme?

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó, indignada, dándose la vuelta de golpe y casi dándose de frente con él— ¿ _Yo_ te estoy ignorando?

—Yo… —Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— ¡Ah, claro ahora sí quieres hablar! —Exclamó, sin importarle los padres que se le quedaban viendo— ¡Porque yo quería hablar contigo hace unos días y tú…!

—Ya se. —Le cortó él dedicándole una mirada suplicante— Ya se y lo lamento pero… Pero ahora sí…

— ¡Ahora sí quieres, por supuesto! ¿Y yo tengo que hacer las cosas cuando a ti te convienen, no? ¡Pues déjame decirte algo, James…!

—Por amor a Merlín. —Gruñó él.

La tomó por la muñeca y antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de volver a refutar algo, la jaló hacia detrás de unas columnas donde no podían verlos.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Le preguntó enfadada, soltándose de su agarre— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Tengo que decirte algo. —Dijo James, mirándola con mucha seriedad— Y tiene que ser en privado.

—Pues adelante. —Lo invitó ella, cruzándose de brazos— Te escucho.

James apretó los labios y se le quedó viendo fijamente, tomó aire y se llevó ambas manos al cabello, notablemente nervioso, Lily llegó a pensar que estaba temblando pero se sentía muy enojada como para preocuparse.

— ¿Entonces?

Él gimió mortificado y se pasó una mano por el rostro, subiéndose los lentes y frotándose los ojos.

—Ay, olvídalo. —Soltó Lily, después de un minuto de lo mismo— Yo me voy, haz lo que quieras.

Se dio la vuelta pero no había empezado a caminar cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

—No puedes hacerlo, Lily.

— ¿Qué cosa no puedo hacer?

—Volver con él… Con Pevertine, no puedes hacerlo.

Entendió por donde venía la cosa y se volvió hacia él nuevamente para dedicarle una mirada hostil. Si le hubiera dejado explicarle todo el mismo día que había hablado con Adam no estarían pasando por eso.

—James, yo no…

—No puedes hacerlo. —La interrumpió. Tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia ella, viéndola a los ojos— Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti.

En un instante, todo rastro de molestia que Lily podía estar sintiendo desapareció.

Sintió como se congelaba en su sitio y sus ojos querían abandonar su rostro, le temblaban las manos y su corazón no sabía si debía latir más rápido o detenerse por completo.

Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero lo único que logró fue lucir como una idiota porque no pronunció palabra.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Lily. —Repitió, ahora luciendo como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima— Ni siquiera voy a decirte desde cuando porque es patético y no es el punto pero lo estoy, te juro que lo estoy.

Lily suspiró con fuerza intentando mantener sus emociones a raya y quiso desviarle la mirada pero sus ojos la tenían hipnotizada.

Brillaban con una honestidad que la hacían perder la noción del tiempo y le removían todo por dentro.

James le había dicho lo mismo un centenar de veces siendo niños, tantas que ya ni las recordaba todas… Pero esa fue la primera vez que le creyó.

—Y no voy a pretender saber que tú sientes lo mismo porque no lo se, quiero creer que sí pero no tengo idea. —Continuó diciéndole, como si le faltara el aire— Pero se que hay algo y tú también sabes que sientes algo por mí, no se que tanto… Pero ahí está.

Ella se mordió el labio pero eso no impidió que se le cristalizaran los ojos… Porque tenía razón.

—Y también se… —Tomó aire y la miró como si las siguientes palabras le dolieran— Se que te lastimé, te fallé y te rompí el corazón. Lo se y nunca voy a perdonarme por eso, no estoy esperando que tú lo hagas.

—Yo te hice lo mismo. —Susurró ella, con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí, así es. —Sonrió con tristeza— Y todavía duele, creo que nunca dejará de doler. Pero hablaba en serio cuando te dije que ya no quería estar enfadado contigo, porque no quiero. —Llevó una mano a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla— Pero lo que sí quiero es que lo dejemos atrás, que aprendamos a vivir con eso, _juntos._

La forma en la que pronunció ese "juntos _"_ le provocó un escalofrío y que una lágrima rebelde rodara por su mejilla, él se apresuró a secársela.

—Ya no quiero eso, ya no quiero hacerte llorar. —Le susurró con ternura— Solo quiero hacerte sonreír y reír hasta que te pongas como un tomate. —Esbozó una sonrisa pícara— Por la risa y por otras cosas.

Lily soltó una risita ahogada y entornó los ojos cuando se sintió sonrojándose.

—Se que parece una locura, que después de todos estos años y todo lo que hemos vivido yo esté aquí otra vez, pidiéndote una oportunidad, pero aquí me tienes. —Abrió los brazos en cruz— Aquí estoy, Lily, dispuesto a aceptar lo que tú quieras, incluso si lo que quieres es lanzarme una maldición.

—No seas idiota… —Le pidió en un susurro.

—Se que tienes miedo, se que crees que todo volverá a ser como la última vez.

Apretó la mandíbula intentando que más lágrimas no la traicionaran pero al menos dos parecieron no entender el mensaje. Le desvío la mirada a pesar de saber que la había visto.

—Pero ya no soy así, no soy el mismo chico estúpido que te abandonó. Cambié y se que podemos con esto. Podemos hacerlo, Lily. —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a verlo a los ojos, le sonrió— Podemos ser Harry, tú y yo. Como siempre debió ser.

—Ay, James… —Murmuró Lily, demasiado conmocionada por sus palabras— Yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, James acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó.

Más lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos pero eso no impidió que colocara las manos sobre las suyas y le respondiera el beso con todas las ganas del mundo. La misma sensación burbujeante en su pecho que había sentido durante su beso en Navidad volvió a invadirla, se aferró con fuerza a él para evitar que las rodillas le fallaran y suspiró sobre sus labios que seguían siendo los más dulces que había probado en la vida.

Nuevamente, todo desapareció, no había ruido de padres ni de trenes, solo eran ellos dos en el anden, en la estación. En el mundo. James y ella, fundidos en ese beso tan poderoso que la asustaba y que junto con sus palabras la tenían hecha un manojo de pensamientos y ansiedad, ese beso perfecto que no quería que terminara nunca.

Pero lo que es así de maravilloso nunca dura para siempre. Maldijo a sus inútiles pulmones cuando sintió que le empezaba a faltar el aire y lo maldijo a él por alejarse cuando a ella aún le quedaban unos segundos de oxígeno.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él aún los tenía cerrados, tenía los labios hinchados y una expresión concentrada, como tratando de grabar ese momento en su memoria.

—James… —Lo llamó con la voz ronca— No… Yo no…

—Piénsalo, ¿sí? —Le pidió con suavidad, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole— Solo piensa en todo lo que te dije y dime como te sientes, eso es lo único que quiero.

Una parte de ella quería mandar a la mierda todo eso de pensar y pedirle que la volviera a besar, decirle que después podían resolver cualquier cosa que él quisiera, siempre y cuando no se alejara.

Pero tomó una bocanada de aire y se organizó. Contó hasta diez y volvió a recuperar, medianamente, el control de sus pensamientos. No se trataba solo de volver a besarlo y olvidar el mundo un rato, James acababa de decirle muchísimas cosas y ella tenía que digerirlas, pensar bien y tomar la mejo decisión.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

—Perfecto. —James asintió sin dejar de sonreírle— ¿Quieres que volvamos ya?

—Solo… Dame un momento, ¿sí? Ya te alcanzo.

—De acuerdo.

Y como si ya no estuviera suficientemente derretida, se volvió a acercar a ella y depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente. Lily suspiró y frunció el ceño cuando, muy a su pesar, le soltó el rostro.

—Te espero afuera.

Se recostó del muro una vez él estuvo fuera de su vista, sacó su varita y se quitó las lágrimas y la hinchazón del rostro.

Se suponía que ese sería su primer día devuelta en el periódico pero esperaba que Mar volviera pronto de su consulta y que Sirius no la pusiera de muy mal humor.

Porque tenían que hablar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores! Aquí me tienen nuevamente con el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **Estoy orgullosa porque logré volver a un número de palabras relativamente decente y creo que el capítulo quedó igual, así que algunos comentarios sobre este:**

 **Quiero que sepan que en todos los 40 capítulos que llevamos este ha sido el que sufrió más cambios, tuve mil ideas y hubo mil borradores antes de finalmente decidirme por esto que acaban de leer, espero que les haya gustado como quedó. Estoy un poco nerviosa por obvias razones jajjaja.**

 **Aja sobre Adam. Me siento un poco idiota porque, por enésima vez, tengo que decir que aún no nos despediremos del personaje. Ojo, ya con esto Lily y él terminaron toda su relación, ese fue el cierre que consideré que merecía la pareja, sin embargo aún tengo un trabajo para Adam más adelante, así que volveremos a saber de él.**

 **Se que hace muchos capítulos que no volvemos a Hogwarts y lamento decir que tendremos que esperar uno más para eso, en el próximo seguiremos con los adultos y luego al siguiente ya vamos con los niños otra vez.**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que decir por ahora, solo que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que los invito, otra vez, a leer el fic que estoy escribiendo de Blackinnon en el que se explican muchas cosas sobre ellos para esta historia, está en mi perfil y se llama _Helium._ **

**Como siempre cualquier comentario, crítica, headcanon o lo que se les ocurra, aquí abajo en la cajita de descripción, todo se los agradezco. ¡Como siempre gracias por estar ahí esperándome! Espero volver pronto por aquí, hasta entonces nos estamos leyendo. ¡Un beso enorme! Los quiero muchísimo(L)**


	41. Begin Again

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Paula** **: ¡Hola, belleza! Me encantó leerte nuevamente por esta historia y aquí vengo a responderte. Efectivamente, Adam fue absurdamente inoportuno y entiendo que te haya caído mal en esa escena. La verdad a mí me da mucha pena con él, su problema es que está muy enamorado de Lily y quiere mantener sus esperanzas hasta el final a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, tienes razón, es muy masoquista, pero, ¿Qué persona enamorado no lo es? Me dio mucha risa que comentaras que la inteligencia emocional de Harry es mayor a la de sus padres pero con ya veremos que tal con Hannah JAJAJAJ Este niño, entiende perfectamente a los adultos pero no a la niña que conoce de toda la vida, hay que ser ciego. ¡Y la declaración de James! No es posible que quepa tanta perfección en un hombre, debería ser ilegal. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esos dos necesitaran todo el apoyo posible para las dos pruebas que quedan. Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Tonks*-* Y creo que todos son Team Mar y quieren una niña jajajajaj, pobre Sirius, ya veremos quien tiene la razón de los dos. Y nada, bella, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre, gracias por leerme y por tu review! Espero que estés bien y nos estamos leyendo, te mando besos y abrazos, cuídate(L)**

 **Luavigut** **: ¡Holiiiis! Bueno, entiendo que no haya sido de tus capítulos favoritos ya que la aparición de Adam fue bastante amarga para todos. Se que tanta dulzura y bondad hacen que cualquiera desconfíe, tendremos que esperar y ver si es solo una fachada o es que en serio es así de bueno, que no es imposible. Por otro lado, su aparición no tiene necesariamente que provocar un retroceso en la relación de Lily y James, como dijiste eso puede hacerlos más fuertes y además que ya él le declaró sus sentimientos, eso es un paso al frente a pesar de todo. ¡Gracias por tu review, corazón! Espero leerte pronto y que te guste este capítulo, te mando besos y un abrazo enorme. Cuídate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo, bye(L)**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡HOLAAA! Espero que estés muy bien, no se porque dices que tienes horrores ortográficos, yo nunca te encuentro ninguno jaja, tranquilo. Pero bueno, vamos al capítulo: La verdad es que personalmente tampoco me pongo muy pensativa durante Año Nuevo, mis noches son básicamente como las que describiste, pero a Lily se le entiende después del último año que tuvo en el que su vida cambio radicalmente, es normal que se ponga a analizarlo todo. Y por supuesto que está súper mega re enamorada de James, solo ella puede insistir tanto tiempo en lo contrario cuando es tan evidente jajajaja. No se si el pastel de calabaza sea rico, nunca lo he probado, pero a esta gente mágica le encanta todo de calabaza así que algo rico debe tener JAJAA. ¿Cómo vas a querer que Mar y Sirius tengan gemelos? ¡Si la pobre ya tiene suficiente con él y el bebé! Jajajaja, sería muy cruel, terminaría más loca. Me deja feliz saber que te reíste con la broma de los merodeadores porque soy demasiado mala inventando esas cosas JAJA nunca le hago justicia a los muchachos, ellos eran demasiado ingeniosos. Y bueno esta historia no podía seguir si no había una traba para James y Lily; Adam puede ser o el más inoportuno del planeta o si puede ser que haya algo más sospechoso, como dices. El punto es que le arruino la noche a nuestra familia feliz y que dejó a James otra vez dudando acerca de todo u.u. Cambiado de tema, solo él que es un psicópata se levantaría a las 6 un domingo y a HACER EJERCICIO! Nop, nunca me pasaría. Y claro, la mejor escena del capítulo fue esa declaración, normal que todos nos quedáramos babeando y casi llorando como Lily, James es demasiado romántico y adorable): Okay ahora sobre la pregunta que me hiciste, el último libro que leí se llama El Juego del Ángel de Carlos Ruiz Zafón pero es la segunda parte de otro llamado La Sombra del Viento y ambos son EXCELENTES, HERMOSOS, PERFECTOS, TODO LO BUENO DEL MUNDO, el primero se metió a mi lista de libros favoritos porque de verdad adsjasaskdj es precioso. Lo recomiendo. No he leído Divergente pero sí vi la película y me gusto bastante, si dices que el libro es bueno pues creo que lo pondré en mi lista de pendientes(: siempre es mejor que la adaptación. Para terminar quería comentarte sobre un grupo en facebook llamado Jily Squad, siempre estamos montando cosas sobre los merodeadores, etc, así que si quieres puedes pasarte y si te gusta te unes, me gustaría verte por allá! Y ya, creo que eso es todo, te dejo para que vayas a leer tranquilo. Como siempre, gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capítulo y estaré esperando ansiosa por tu opinión*-* ¡Te mando saludos y un abrazo enorme! Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate(L)**

* * *

 **40\. Begin Again.**

Desde que tenía memoria ir a San Mungo la ponía nerviosa, tal vez porque las veces que lo había hecho se debía a alguna enfermedad o como a los diez años que se había roto una pierna y la llevaron de emergencia. No tenía un recuerdo bueno en ese lugar y saber que tendría que seguir yendo durante los próximos seis meses solo le causaba ansiedad.

Ingenuamente había pensado que el piso de Maternidad y Cuidados Infantiles sería más soportable, por supuesto se había equivocado. Era demasiado… _Pastel_. A todos lados que volteaba solo podía ver colores pasteles, rosado pastel, azul pastel, amarillo pastel; empezaba a creer que cuando tuviera que comprar ropa para el bebé sería todo en escala de grises porque tanto color pastel la estaba enloqueciendo. Tampoco ayudaban los millones de dibujitos cursis que adornaban las paredes y que le recordaban que aún necesitaba mudarse a un lugar con otra habitación.

—Este maldito lugar es un laberinto. —Se quejó Sirius, sacándola de sus pensamientos y dejándose caer en la silla vacía a su lado— No me preguntes como terminé tres veces en el piso de Daños Provocados por Hechizos pero te aseguro que no necesito volver.

— ¿Cómo es posible que te perdieras? —Le preguntó ella, confundida, dejando de lado la revista que había estado leyendo— Te dije, la tienda de regalos queda en el cuarto piso.

—Exacto, y queda en el quinto.

Mar abrió la boca para refutar eso pero entonces recordó el camino que había recorrido la última vez que había estado ahí y se dio cuenta.

—Oh… Bueno, un error táctico lo comete cualquiera.

—Eres la peor guía que he conocido en mi vida. —Bufó Sirius.

—Ay, cállate, no es mi culpa, es el cerebro de embarazada. —Se defendió ella tomando otra vez su revista— Aquí lo dice, es normal olvidar cosas y estar un poco lenta.

—Eso no es nuevo… —Susurró él, ganándose un codazo en las costillas al que respondió con una mirada hostil— No puedes usar el embarazo como excusa para todo, ¿sabes?

—Claro que puedo, y en mi libro dice que tú tienes que ser comprensivo conmigo. —Hizo un puchero y bateó las pestañas de manera exagerada y burlona.

Ante esto Sirius resopló fastidiado y le puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndola soltar una risita. Era cierto que se sentía nerviosa e incomoda por estar sentada en esa sala de espera pero tenía que admitir, para sus adentros, que tenerlo ahí lo mejoraba notablemente.

—No puedo ser más comprensivo de lo que ya soy, te repito: pasé por el mismo piso tres veces buscando la maldita tienda porque querías un chocolate.

— ¿Y me lo trajiste o que? Porque solo te escucho quejarte y no me entregas nada…

—Toma, y ya cierra el pico. —Le respondió entregándole la barra de chocolate que había traído— No te ofendas pero estás un poco insoportable hoy.

—Wow, me pregunto como eso podría ofenderme. —Ironizó Mar, torciendo los ojos mientras abría su golosina— Y es por este lugar, me pone los nervios de punta, todo es tan…

— _¿Lindo?_ —Preguntó Sirius, mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, dándole un mordisco al chocolate que había traído para él.

—Demasiado. No se por que pero me recuerda a… —Sin embargo no se enteraron de a que le recordaba ya que el primer bocado de chocolate le dejó un sabor horrible en la boca y tuvo que escupirlo en el envoltorio— ¡Buaj! ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué demonios me compraste?

— ¿Cómo que qué te compré? Lo que me pediste. —Sirius la veía confundido y asqueado— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué escupes?

—Agh, no me veas así, yo te he visto hacer cosas muchísimo más asquerosas. —Le recordó ella al notar su expresión— Y lo escupo porque sabe horrible, como a…

— ¿Maní? —Le preguntó Sirius, levantando una ceja.

—Eso. —Asintió Mar, arrugando la nariz y tragando saliva para quitarse el sabor de la boca.

—No es sorpresa considerando que es un chocolate con maní.

—Creo que ya no me gusta el maní… O al bebé no le gusta. —Se corrigió dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a su vientre, luego se volvió hacia él con interés— ¿Y tú que compraste?

—No.

— ¿No que? ¡Si no he dicho nada!

—Vas a pedirme mi chocolate y no te lo pienso dar.

—No iba a hacer eso. —Resopló Mar, pero no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua a la boca cuando ojeó el dulce— Pero no me molestaría si…

—No te lo voy a dar, Mar, ya no fastidies.

—Bueno pues eso no es muy comprensivo de tu parte. —Insistió ella, cruzándose de brazos de manera testaruda— De hecho es muy grosero que te niegues a compartir un poco de chocolate con la persona a la que embarazaste y además…

—Por Merlín. —La cortó, exasperado, entregándole su barra— Ya cállate.

—Muchas gracias. —Sonrió Mar, aceptando el dulce. Le dio un mordisco y sintió como se le deshacía en la boca— Um, este sí está bueno, tengo un nuevo chocolate favorito.

—Bien por ti.

La cortante respuesta provocó que la sonrisa de Mar resbalara de su rostro y que tragara con dificultad el pedazo de chocolate que tenía en la boca. Se volvió hacia él y por primera vez fue plenamente consciente de la expresión de fastidio que Sirius tenía plasmada en el rostro y que barrió casi por completo su buen humor.

—Si no querías venir no tenías que hacerlo. —Murmuró ella, odiándose por querer sonar enfada y terminar sonando dolida.

Vio de reojo como las facciones de Sirius se relajaban ante sus palabras pero intentó ignorarlo.

—No es eso. —Le aseguró él, ya sin tanta hostilidad— Si en serio no quisiera no estaría aquí, lo sabes.

—No, no lo se. —Respondió Mar, volviéndose a verlo y dedicándole una mirada enfadada— Tu mal humor no me permite saberlo y definitivamente no me está ayudando en nada.

—Ya, ya, entendí tu punto. —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara— Es que este maldito lugar es tan… No se, creo que también me pone nervioso.

—Pues creo que es por tantos dibujos de escarbatos bebés y hadas. —Intentó bromear ella, viendo a su alrededor.

—No solo eso. —Sirius negó con la cabeza, el desagrado tiñéndole el rostro— Es que es inquietante saber que detrás de las paredes hay mujeres dando a luz, con toda esa sangre y…

—Sirius…

—Y deben estar gritando por el dolor, Merlín, como debe doler esa mierda…

—Sirius, no creo que…

—Jamás voy a entender como lo hacen, es como sacar una sandía de un galeón, digo, eso debe desgarrarte toda…

— ¡Sirius! —Exclamó Mar, casi gritando, haciéndolo sobresaltar— No te imaginas el esfuerzo sobrehumano que he hecho estos últimos meses para no pensar en eso y pretendo seguir haciéndolo durante los próximos cinco.

—Ah, cierto… Por un momento olvidé que tendrás que hacer _eso_.

—Claro, seguramente pensaste que el bebé iba a abrir un hueco indoloro en mi estómago y a salir por ahí gateando.

—Eso no sería tan mala idea. —Señaló él poniéndose una mano debajo de la barbilla de manera pensativa— Con tanta magia no se por que a nadie se le ha ocurrido.

—Porque es más divertido seguir hechizando pedazos de madera para que vuelen que encontrar una forma de sacar personitas del cuerpo sin quebrarte por la mitad. —El pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío y lo apartó rápidamente.

—Vamos, a ti te gustan las escobas, no finjas. —Desestimó Sirius con un movimiento de su mano— Además ya Lily te aseguró que no duele tanto como dicen.

—Por supuesto que Lily dirá eso, es mi mejor amiga, tiene que protegerme de la verdad. —Resopló Mar— Lo mismo le dije yo sobre perder la virginidad.

—Baa, pero si a ti no te dolió tanto. —Subió las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa sugerente y lasciva— Al menos yo no te recuerdo muy adolorida, de hecho lucías bastante…

—Cállate la boca. —Le pegó en el brazo con la revista que estaba leyendo, tratando de ocultar su diversión y haciéndolo reír— Cambié de opinión, vuelve a estar amargado.

—Nop, muy tarde para arrepentimientos, piénsalo mejor la próxima.

Mar resopló y puso los ojos, y sin embargo no pudo reprimir la sonrisa divertida que se extendió en su rostro. Pretendió continuar con su lectura, intentando descifrar si era menos molesto tenerlo de mal humor o haciendo chistes de mal gusto.

—Mira y… —Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta— Sobre… Sobre eso te quería hablar.

— ¿Sobre que? —Preguntó Mar, confundida, volviendo a encontrarse con su mirada.

—Ya sabes… Cuando vayas a… —Movió las manos como tratando de explicarse pero no lo logró, al final gruñó frustrado— Cuando llegue el momento.

—Te dije que no quería hablar de eso…

—Lo se, lo se, solo quería preguntarte si… Bueno, es una duda más que todo. —Trataba de lucir relajado, y a otra persona la habría convencido de que lo estaba, pero no a Mar— Quería saber si… Yo no… No tengo que estar ahí… ¿Cierto?

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Marlene cerrando de golpe su revista y viéndolo perpleja— Pero por supuesto que no.

—Ah, gracias a Merlín. —Soltó Sirius, aliviado, con una pequeña sonrisa— Por un momento creí que…

—No, no, no, nada de eso. —Le cortó ella con determinación— No es solo que no tienes que estar, es que no vas a estar.

—Pues…

—Merlín, es que yo no quiero que estés.

—Hey, al principio estaba aliviado pero ahora empiezo a ofenderme un poco. —Le dijo él, arqueando una ceja y demostrando su descontento— ¿Por qué no quieres que esté?

— ¿Tú quieres estar?

—Agh, no.

—Pues eso, para empezar. —Puntualizó Mar entornando los ojos— Además que no te necesito ahí poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaré y diciendo estupideces sobre cuanta sangre hay y preguntándome si me duele cuando obviamente será así y lo más importante… Bueno…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo más importante?

Quizás, objetivamente, el último no era el punto más importante, pero para ella sí lo era.

Sabía que era superficial pero simplemente no quería que Sirius la viera… _Así._ Adolorida y asquerosa. Ya iba a ser suficientemente malo que la viera toda enorme y regordeta, tenía que mantener la buena imagen física que tenía de ella aunque fuera un poco.

Por supuesto, preferiría arrancarse las pestañas antes de admitir eso en su cara.

—Que quiero que Lily entre conmigo y ya se lo pedí.

—Alabada sea esa pelirroja. Recuérdame comprarle un arreglo de globos antes de partir. —Bromeó Sirius con una sonrisa enorme— See, creo que será mejor que ella te acompañe y yo me quede aquí esperándote… O me avisen cuando ya todo haya terminado y vengo.

— ¿No quieres mejor enterarte cuando llegue a visitarte con el bebé? —Le preguntó ella con ironía.

—Podría ser pero creo que eso sería abusar de tu buena fe.

—Para lo que te importa. —Murmuró Mar.

—Oye y esto no va a ser como una de esas veces en las que me dices que no es necesario que haga algo y después me lo sacas en cara durante años, ¿cierto?

—Ay, por favor, yo nunca hago eso. —Mintió la rubia, descaradamente— Y te aseguro, Sirius, que nunca te había hablado tan en serio como en este momento: no quiero que entres.

—Bien, bien, tenemos un trato entonces, todos quedamos felices. —Acordó Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha— Yo me quedaré aquí tranquilo mientras tú traes al mundo a mi nuevo compañero de…

—Sirius, no te lo volveré a repetir. —Le cortó con la voz severa, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada— No lo llames así y no va a ser niño.

—Claro que va a serlo. —La contradijo él con una sonrisa retadora— ¿Quieres apostar?

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó ella, subiendo una ceja— ¿Qué apuestas?

—Si es niña, tú la nombras y yo no puedo decir nada, pero si es niño yo lo nombro y tú no dices nada.

—Olvídalo, no apostaré eso.

—Claro que no. —Rió escandalosamente, ganándose miradas asesinas de parte de otros pacientes y varias enfermeras— No te arriesgas porque sabes que perderás.

—No es por eso, imbécil. —Le espetó Marlene con hostilidad.

—No, claro, ¿entonces por que?

—Porque… —Lo pensó por un momento pero al final suspiró resignada— Porque si es niño ya… Ya se que nombre quiero ponerle.

— ¿De verdad? —Le preguntó él confundido— ¿Cuál?

—Pues… —Tragó saliva y desvío la mirada antes de volver a hablar en voz muy baja, casi un susurro— Alex.

Sintió como el ambiente alrededor de ellos cambiaba y no tuvo que verlo para saber que Sirius había borrado por completo la mueca burlona de su rostro.

Se hundieron en un espeso silencio solo interrumpido por los sonidos de las personas a su alrededor. Mar se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho aquel comentario. Había querido hablarlo con él desde hacía unos días… Pero tal vez había escogido un mal momento.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Sirius, después de lo que pareció una eternidad— Como tú quieras.

— ¿En…? ¿En serio? —Preguntó ella, atreviéndose a verlo por debajo de las pestañas.

—Seguro. —Se encogió de hombros con una expresión de tranquilidad impostada— No es como si yo tuviera algo pensado.

Mar rió por lo bajo, contenta al ver que no le había puesto ningún pero a su elección, y pensó que quizás sería una buena oportunidad, aprovechando su buen humor, para comentarle otra cosa que había pensado.

—Y si quieres podemos… —Dudó, no sabiendo como debía abordar el tema— O sea… No tenemos que ponerle solo el nombre de _mi_ hermano, digo…

—Que considerada, Mar, pero dejemos que Lily le ponga James a su próximo mocoso. —Bromeó él.

—No me refería a…

—Lo se. —Le cortó Sirius, sin perder la expresión relajada pero con la mandíbula tensa— Pero no.

Mar estaba consciente de que aquella sala de espera definitivamente no era el lugar más apropiado para discutir eso, pero al parecer el embarazo también estaba nublando su buen juicio, el cual de por si no era muy confiable.

Estaba a punto de insistir cuando una enfermera se le acercó.

—Señorita McKinnon, la sanadora Johnson la recibirá ahora.

—Oh, de acuerdo, gracias. —Le dedicó una mirada severa a Sirius antes de levantarse— Compórtate.

—Siempre. —Respondió Sirius con una falsa sonrisa de inocencia.

Ella suspiró cansada, arrepintiéndose de una vez de haberlo llevado.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el consultorio de la sanadora que la había estado atendiendo desde que toda aquella locura había empezado.

La sanadora Johnson era una mujer que debía rondar los cincuenta años y Mar estaba increíblemente agradecida por haberla encontrado. Era sorprendentemente dulce y cálida, desde el primer día la había tratado con una infinita paciencia y tranquilidad, respondiendo a sus ridículas preguntas e inquietudes sin pestañar.

—Marlene, que gusto me da verte. —La saludó la sanadora, con una sonrisa, rodeando su escritorio para acercarse a ella— Te ves increíble, pero dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Respondió la rubia, devolviéndole la sonrisa— Gracias a Merlín las nauseas ya desaparecieron, como me dijo que pasaría, y aún tengo algunos antojos pero…

—Sí, sobre eso… —Intervino Sirius por detrás de ella— ¿Le importaría prohibirle que le agregue chocolate a todo? Es asqueroso.

—Y este es Sirius. —Le informó ella, forzando su sonrisa y dándole un golpe en el pecho, que pretendía ser casual pero le arrancó un pequeño quejido— Se lo presento.

—Ah, es un placer conocerlo al fin. —Le sonrió la mujer, con calidez y una pizca de diversión, estrechándole la mano— Usted debe ser el padre.

—Bueno, eso es lo que dice ella. —Respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros— Uno nunca sabe, tendremos que esperar unos meses y ver si…

—Cállate. —Le dijo Mar entre dientes.

—Mucho sentido del humor veo yo. —Comentó la sanadora, divertida, antes de volverse hacia Mar— Tienes mucha suerte.

—Eso le digo siempre pero nunca me escucha.

—Solo empecemos con esto. —Pidió Mar, conteniéndose de poner los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, por favor síganme. —Les indicó la mujer, sin dejar de sonreírles.

Mar aprovechó que se había dado la vuelta para volverse hacia Sirius y dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a la que él respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una falsa sonrisa de inocencia. Ella bufó y entornó los ojos antes de seguir a la sanadora Jones.

La mujer los llevó al espacio del consultorio diseñado para hacer las revisiones. Ahí, Marlene se tumbó en la camilla que ya conocía de las dos veces anteriores que había asistido, Sirius tomó asiento a su lado, en la silla que ante había ocupado Lily, quien, desde luego, era una acompañante menos irritante.

Debían llevar solo unos cinco minutos de revisión cuando ya él había empezado con sus imprudencias.

— ¿Puedes quedarte sentado? —Quiso saber ella, entre dientes, tomándolo por el brazo para impedir, por tercera vez, que se asomara a ver lo que hacía la sanadora.

—Pero quiero ver. —Volvió a quejarse él, dejándose caer en la silla con el ceño fruncido— Quiero saber que está haciendo.

—Su trabajo. —Le cortó Mar con una mirada significativa— Tú no tienes nada que ver _ahí._

—Mar, no hay necesidad de que se sientas vergüenza, ella sabe que no es la primera vez que veo…

— ¡Sirius! —Estaba a punto de sonrojarse y si lo hacía no permitiría que la acompañara nunca más— Basta.

—Bueno, todo luce muy bien por aquí abajo. —Les informó la sanadora, ignorando su intercambio y levantándose de la silla para colocarse junto a Mar y empezar a palpar su vientre— Luce bastante sano y sigue creciendo adecuadamente, ahora está midiendo doce centímetros y debe rondar los cien gramos más o menos.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Mar, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa sorprendida que apareció en su rostro— Ha crecido mucho…

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es _mucho_? —La cuestionó Sirius, viéndola con incredulidad— Pero si es una miniatura, ¿están seguras de que es normal?

—Acaba de decirnos que está sano y que crece bien. —Le respondió ella, significativamente— No la cuestiones.

—No lo estoy haciendo, es que en serio es demasiado pequeño. —Tenía el ceño fruncido y le veía el vientre fijamente— De verdad, mi varita mide más de eso…

—Sirius, solo…

—Le aseguró que es totalmente normal, señor Black. —Le aseguró Johnson con una sonrisa cálida y divertida— Los padres primerizos tienen ese tipo de inquietudes pero todo está bien.

—Si usted lo dice. —Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Pueden quedarse tranquilos, todo luce perfecto. —Se volvió hacia Mar sin dejar de sonreír, ahora más alentadoramente— Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, querida.

Marlene no pudo contener el suspiro de alivio que se le escapó. No sabía si su necesidad de escuchar eso era muy obvia y por eso se lo decía pero le estaba agradecida. A pesar de estar haciendo todo, o casi todo, como le habían indicado seguía estando demasiado nerviosa.

—Aunque yo insisto en que no debe ser bueno que esté comiendo tanto dulce. —Terció Sirius, rompiendo su pequeño momento de alivio— Le aseguró que las cantidades no son normales.

— ¿Puedes dejar tu trauma con mi comida? —Saltó ella, de manera hostil, olvidando que había una tercera persona junto a ellos— En serio, creciste con Remus, deberías estar acostumbrado al chocolate.

—Hey, yo no tengo ningún trauma, a mí también me gusta. Y el problema es que Remus no engorda, tú en cambio…

—De hecho el chocolate tiene muchos beneficios para el embarazo. —Comentó la sanadora, salvándolo de su propia estupidez, y midiendo los latidos del bebé— Así que no hay problema con eso.

—Okay pero definitivamente tiene que haber un problema con las mezclas que hace. Quiero decir, chocolate con jamón, ¿usted cree que eso es posible?

—No voy a volver a comer _nada_ enfrente de ti, te lo juro.

—Ahí si voy a tener que regañarte, Marlene. —Le dijo la mujer con una mirada severa— Te dije que los embutidos debías limitarlos.

—Pero no es mi culpa. —Se quejó ella— El bebé lo pide.

—Pues deberás aprender a decirle que no desde ahora. —Le sugirió la sanadora volviendo a sonreírle.

Mar bufó y se volvió hacia Sirius, que sonreía demasiado pagado de si mismo, con una mirada asesina.

—No me veas así, ganaste una de dos, no puedes tenerlo todo, Mar.

—Empiezo a analizar muy seriamente si volver a traerte conmigo…

—Deberías estar agradecida, si no fuera por mí no se habría enterado de que haces esas mezclas asquerosas y seguirías dañando al bebé.

—En verdad esa es una de las mezclas más normales que he visto, si le contara de otras pues… —Hizo una mueca de desagrado— Para los padres siempre resulta difícil de procesar.

—Porque son idiotas. —Bufó Mar, fastidiada.

—Esa es una manera horrible de hablar del padre de tu hijo, Marlene. —Fingió reprocharle Sirius— ¿No te da vergüenza?

—Le juro que no pensé bien esto. —Lo ignoró ella, viendo a la sanadora con una mirada de disculpa— La próxima no lo traigo.

—Tranquila, querida, es su primera vez, es normal que esté nervioso.

—Aja, Mar, tienes que respetar mis nervios.

—Le aseguró que no tiene nada que ver con nervios, él es así de nacimiento.

Johnson rió y continuó con su trabajo, pasando por alto la enésima mirada de advertencia que Marlene le dedicaba a Sirius y que definitivamente no sería la última del día.

El resto de la consulta duró unos quince minutos en los que él no dejó de hacer preguntas, incluso más ridículas que las que ella hacía, y de hacer comentarios fuera de lugar. La sanadora se lo había tomado con mucha gracia pero Mar estaba agradecida de que hubiera llegado el final, diez minutos más y lo habría echado a patadas del consultorio.

—Bueno todo luce muy bien, el bebé y la madre están muy sanos, afortunadamente. —Les aseguró la sanadora, indicándoles que se sentaran en las dos sillas frente a su escritorio— Deberías sentirte cada vez mejor pero si notas algo extraño sabes que puedes escribirme. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que Mar le devolvió de inmediato— Y durante estas próximas semanas deberías empezar a sentir algún movimiento.

—Ah sí, lo leí en uno de mis libros. —Respondió Mar, sin dejar de sonreír y llevándose una mano al estómago— Aunque decía que ya debería estar sintiendo algo y no…

—En el primer embarazo es normal que los primeros movimientos no sean tan evidentes, esa sensibilidad se va desarrollando, durante el segundo se sienten mucho más rápido.

—Primero salgamos de este y después vemos. —Se apresuró a decir Sirius— No le meta ideas en la cabeza.

— ¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a que se empiece a mover? —Preguntó Mar, ignorándolo completamente.

—Pues en este momento su oído está empezando a desarrollarse así que es podrían empezar a hablarle para estimularlo.

— ¿Ha…? ¿Hablarle? —Repitió Sirius abriendo más los ojos, perplejo.

—Ponerle música también sirve, pero si empiezan a hablarle desde ahora es posible que el bebé comience a aprenderse sus voces, cuando nazca será como si ya los conociera.

Mar sintió como su corazón daba un pequeño salto al escuchar eso y el pecho se le llenaba de una extraña calidez que empezaba a hacerse regular durante esas consultas.

Vio de reojo como la expresión de incredulidad y extrañeza en el rostro de Sirius solo se incrementaba. Ella supo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que lo dijera.

—Eh, yo no creo que eso…

—Es una idea fantástica. —Lo interrumpió Mar deliberadamente— Haremos ambas.

— ¿Ambas? Pero yo no…

—Le hablaremos y le pondremos música. —Continuó ella, dándole una patada a Sirius por debajo de la mesa— _Ambas._

Él la miró como si acabara de volverse loca y abrió la boca para refutar pero Marlene le dedicó una de esas miradas que le dejaban muy claro que era mejor no discutir en ese momento y él, por una vez, entendió. Bufó enfadado y se echó atrás en su silla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Muy bien. Pasemos a otra cosa… —Les dedicó una sonrisa emocionada y guardó un momento de silencio de suspenso antes de terminar su frase— Ya puedo decirles el sexo del bebé.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Saltaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Así es, lo averigüe durante la revisión pero preferí tenerlos sentados antes de decirles, se que es un momento emocionante y además hay quienes prefieren que sea una sorpresa, no se si ustedes…

—Ah sí, queremos que sea una sorpresa. —Respondió Mar rápidamente— Definitivamente.

— ¿Ah? ¡Claro que no! —La contradijo Sirius, con el ceño fruncido— Queremos saberlo ya.

—No es cierto, queremos esperar.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Tenemos semanas discutiendo por esto y de repente no quieres saber? —La veía como si acabara de salirle un ojo en la frente.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Le puso los ojos en blanco, nuevamente habían olvidado que estaban con otra persona— Podemos seguirlo discutiendo durante los próximos cinco meses. De todas formas será una niña.

—Pues podemos saberlo de una vez si solo…

—No.

— ¡Pero yo quiero saber!

— ¡Pero yo quiero esperar!

— ¿Por qué eres tan…?

—Escuchen, esto es lo que haremos. —Intervino la sanadora, cuando ya ambos empezaban a levantar demasiado la voz— Les escribiré el sexo en un pergamino y lo pondré en este sobre con el resto de los exámenes, así pueden decidir cuando decidan verlo o no.

—Muchísimas gracias. —Exclamó Mar, con una sonrisa triunfal, tomando el sobre rápidamente antes de que Sirius pudiera hacerlo— Nadie verá nada.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan fastidiosa? —Le preguntó, enfadado.

— ¿Por qué tú tienes que ser tan impaciente? —Bufó ella.

—Bueno, Marly, creo que eso es lo que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar, ¿no? —Comentó él, con intención y una sonrisa sugerente.

—Y mejor nos vamos ya. —Le cortó Mar, poniéndose de pie— Entonces volvemos el mes que viene…

Luego de que la sanadora le diera las indicaciones para ese mes y le dijera los medicamentos que tenía que empezar a tomar, se despidieron y Marlene tomó a Sirius por el brazo para obligarlo a salir del consultorio antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa que terminara en provocando que lo asesinara.

—No vas a venir más. —Le dijo apenas estuvieron en el pasillo— Esto fue una mala idea.

—Todo habría sido mejor si no fueras tan insoportable. —Bufó él, mientras caminaban a la salida— Y ahora dame el maldito sobre.

—Que no te voy a dar nada te dije ya.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Eres una maldita molestia! —Le espetó, ignorando las miradas escandalizadas y de reproche que le dedicaron varias personas a su alrededor— No puedes decidir estas cosas sola, yo quiero saber, ¿Por qué no me dejas ver? Tú no tienes que enterarte.

—Si no te conociera perfectamente y supiera que apenas lo leas tu bocota no podrá controlarse y me lo dirás pues te lo daría, pero lamentablemente para ambos: sí te conozco perfectamente.

Sirius gruñó y la miró enfadado, pero no respondió, ambos sabían que tenía la razón.

—Como quieras, no necesito que me digas una mierda. —Se encogió de hombros, picado— Yo se que será niño.

—No va a ser niño, ya deja de molestar con eso.

—Ya vas a ver, algún día en el futuro voy a contarle como no querías que fuera varón y como me dijiste que lo amarías menos si lo era y te odiará.

— ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! —Exclamó Mar, ofendida y empezando a molestarse.

— ¿Y eso que? Creerá todo lo que le diga porque será un chico y se llevará mejor conmigo.

—Eres un idiota. —Bufó ella de manera cortante— Aunque no se como pretendes que se lleven bien si ni quieres hacer algo tan simple como _hablarle._

—No creas que podrás hacerme sentir mal por eso, Marlene, no pienso hablarle a tu barriga.

—No es a mi barriga, imbécil, es al bebé que vive en ella.

—Es lo mismo. —Puso los ojos en blanco— No voy a hacer eso, es ridículo.

—Tú eres ridículo. —Le cortó Mar, mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras— Todo el mundo sabe que los bebés reconocen voces ante de nacer. Merlín, hasta yo lo se.

— ¿Cómo puedes creerte eso? ¡Mide doce centímetros, Marlene! —Le recordó exasperado— ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Te he visto usar tacones más altos que eso!

—Sigue comparando a nuestro hijo con cosas y en serio no volverás a acompañarme a ninguna consulta. —Lo amenazó, mortalmente seria.

—Entonces aceptas que será hijo y no hija.

Mar gruñó irritada y se le adelantó para no tener que bajar junto a él y estar tentada a empujarlo escaleras abajo.

Se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado más atrás de lo que pretendía cuando se dio cuenta de que había salido del Hospital y se encontraba nuevamente en la calle frente al viejo almacén que hacía de fachada.

Una vez ahí, sintió como el frío la envolvía y se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba la calle, casi podía contar los peatones con una mano, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta que era un lugar bastante transitado.

De repente una incomoda inquietud empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo y a ponerla nerviosa. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo ya que nuevamente estaba teniendo esa desequilibrante sensación de que alguien la estaba observando.

Se volvió a todos lados pero no logró ver a nadie sospechoso, los pocos transeúntes que había en la zona parecían interesados en cualquier cosa menos en ella y aún así no consiguió sentirse mejor.

Escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo para ocultar los temblores que la habían empezado a invadir. Mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí parada con más intensidad sentía que había alguien mirándola. El pensamiento provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y por un segundo consideró la idea de salir corriendo hacia el Hospital y refugiarse ahí.

Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí de pie. Suspiró y subió la cabeza, con firmeza y determinación. Apretó la varita con una mano y con la otra se aseguró de que el abrigo estuviera bien cerrado y no se le viera la barriga.

— ¡Y solo para que lo sepas…! —Lo escuchó decir, finalmente dejando el almacén— Pretendo _considerar_ hablarle cuando tengas ocho o nueve meses, no te estoy diciendo que lo haré, pero eso sería más razonable que…

Apenas y podía entender alguno de sus balbuceos sin sentido, estaba muy ocupada tratando de descifrar si sus sensaciones tenían base o si solo estaba paranoica, y si que él hubiera llegado la hacía sentir más segura o más preocupada.

—Oye… ¿Me estás escuchando? —Le pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de llamar su atención— Mar… ¡Mar! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Mar suspiró, decidida a creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, y finalmente le prestó atención.

—Caminas demasiado lento. —Susurró, intentando sonar bromista o fastidiada, cualquier cosa menos asustada.

—No, tú saliste corriendo. —Señaló él, viéndola extrañado— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Seguro. —Mintió, intentando no preocuparlo sin necesidad— Solo vámonos de aquí.

—De acuerdo… —Aceptó Sirius, viéndola con escepticismo— ¿Quieres que te acompañe al periódico?

— ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer algo primero? —Le preguntó, no queriendo separarse de él tan rápido.

—Claro, aún no es mediodía pero como dijiste que dejara de meterme con tu comida pues haz lo que quieras…

Ella le rió la broma, tan sinceramente como pudo, antes de hacerle una seña para que empezaran a alejarse de ese lugar.

Unos metros más allá del Hospital, aquellas nefastas sensaciones empezaron a perder fuerza y comenzó a creerse su propia idea de que había estado imaginando todo… Y sin embargo, durante todo el trayecto, mantuvo una de sus manos en su abrigo, cerca de su varita y la otra alrededor de la de Sirius, ambas aferrándose con mucha fuerza a la calma que le trasmitían.

* * *

« _No puedes volver con él, porque yo estoy enamorado de ti._ »

Lily suspiró con fuerza, sacudió la cabeza y tachó por completo el único párrafo de su columna que había logrado idear, era demasiado patético como para publicarlo.

Dejó su pluma de lado y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, finalmente aceptando que no iba a lograr escribir nada decente, lo había estado intentando desde su llegada, dando tiempo para que Mar volviera del Hospital, pero solo le habían salido oraciones muy pobres y párrafos que no tenían ningún sentido. Cada vez que trataba de pensar en algo, su mente independientemente flotaba hacia unas horas atrás, en la estación de tren, flotaba hacia James y a esa declaración tan… _James._

« _Aquí estoy, Lily, dispuesto a aceptar lo que tú quieras, incluso si lo que quieres es lanzarme una maldición._ »

Muy a su pesar, no pudo contener la risita que se le escapó al recordar esa frase y muchas otras que le había dicho, pero seguido también soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero. Estaba hecha un desastre mental, todos sus sentimientos estaban revolucionados dentro de ella y no sabía cual debía o quería sentir.

Por vez infinita desde que lo conocía, James le había roto todos los esquemas, le había puesto el mundo de cabeza y la había dejado en un limbo. Porque una parte de ella se estaba muriendo por ir a buscarlo y decirle que no había nada que pensar… Pero otra parte estaba paralizada de miedo.

Pensó con tristeza que en ese momento lo que más deseaba era tener una forma de volver quince años en el tiempo y borrar todos los errores que ambos habían cometido, esos que habían hecho tanto daño y que ahora la frenaban de correr hacia lo que tanto quería, a lo que su corazón le gritaba que tomara.

¿Por qué todo siempre tenía que ser tan difícil?

Entonces el silencio en el que estaba fundida fue roto por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Suspiró aliviada al ver quien era.

—Sabes, empezaba a extrañar venir aquí… —Le dijo Mar, cerrando la puerta tras de si y quitándose el abrigo— Pero era porque no me había dado cuenta de que eso me impide dormir en las tardes y esta barriga parece decidida a drenarme toda la energía.

—Imagínate como fue estudiar para los ÉXTASIS con una. —Respondió Lily, con una pequeña sonrisa— Y bienvenida de regreso.

—Igual a ti. —Mar se dejó caer con cuidado en la silla frente al escritorio de su amiga y suspiró, cansada— Solo espero que este año no perdamos tanto tiempo como el pasado, demasiado drama.

—Sí, esperemos… —Murmuró la pelirroja, sabiendo que al menos ese día, las cosas se mantendrían iguales— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Se comportó?

—Se comportó… Muy Sirius.

— ¿Tan mal? —Preguntó Lily con una mueca.

—Muy mal. —Bufó su amiga— Creo que pudo ser peor, solo que ahora me queda claro que serás tú quien que lleve al bebé al Hospital cuando algo le pase.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y yo por que?

—Porque a mí me pone nerviosa ir para allá y a él no le confío una tarea así de importante, o se pierde o pierde al bebé, mejor ahorrémonos inconvenientes.

—Supongo que no puedo debatir esa lógica. —Rió Lily, por primera vez en el día— Estaré encantada de llevar a tu retoño a sus consultas.

—Y si no lo estás pues igual tendrás que hacerlo, parte de tus labores de madrina.

Por un momento Lily la miró sorprendida pero después sintió como el corazón se le derretía de ternura y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa soñadora.

—Ay, Mar, eso…

—Por favor, Lily, no te pongas cursi. —La cortó, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Eso era obvio, ¿Qué? ¿Creías que iba a poner a otra mejor amiga?

—Bueno no, pero como no habías dicho nada pues no…

—Me pareció muy redundante tener que pedírtelo. —Explicó Mar, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Pero sí, eres la madrina, ya no hagas un drama.

—Te aseguró que no te arrepentirás, Mar. —Le prometió Lily con una sonrisa cariñosa— Seré la mejor madrina para tu mini-lo que sea.

—Se que sí, Lily. —Sonrió Mar, primero sinceramente y luego con picardía— Se que tú y James harán un trabajo excelente, se verán tan lindos en las fotos.

Ese comentario le borró de golpe la sonrisa y Lily, sintió como su corazón perdía un latido y se encogía un poco en su asiento a la vez que sus pensamientos volvían al tema anterior a la llegada de Mar.

—Ay no. —Soltó Mar, preocupada, cuando reparó en su expresión— ¿Y ahora que pasó?

Lily suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, mortificada, tratando de averiguar por donde sería mejor empezar.

—Ha-hablé con él. —Susurró Lily con un hilito de voz— Esta mañana, en el andén después de dejar a Harry.

—Entiendo… ¿Y que te dijo? —Le preguntó la rubia, inclinándose sobre el escritorio para poder escuchar mejor.

Todas las palabras de James volvieron a ella de golpe y lo único que podía escuchar era su voz, le había dicho demasiadas cosas y todas las recordaba a la perfección, de haber podido le habría recitado todo a Mar para que entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Pero prefirió ir al punto.

—Me dijo… Que está enamorado de mí.

No le sorprendió cuando la expresión de Mar no varió en nada, obviamente no era nada nuevo para ella, se sintió un poco estúpida por aparentemente ser la única que no se había dado cuenta… O que había querido negarlo.

— ¿Y que más?

—Me besó. —Sintió un cosquilleo agradable en los labios ante el recuerdo— De nuevo.

—Te dijo que te amaba y te besó… En una estación de tren. —Subió las cejas y asintió— Entiendo porque Sirius siempre dice que es un cursi.

— ¡Mar, necesito que te concentres! —Exclamó Lily, afligida— ¡Esto es muy serio! ¡James está enamorado de mí!

—Sí, desde los once años o algo así, Lily, gran cosa. —Bufó ella, moviendo una mano, desestimándolo— Ese no es el punto aquí.

— ¡¿Cómo que no es el punto?! ¡Pero claro que…!

—No, no lo es. —Le cortó su amiga, con rotundidad— Aquí el punto es como te sientes tú.

— ¿Y-yo?

—Sí, Lily, tú. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sientes lo mismo que él?

Lily se congeló ante esa pregunta. Tragó saliva y empezó a navegar entre esa marea de sentimientos que la estaban ahogado para tratar de encontrar una respuesta sincera.

—Yo… No… No lo se.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Lily? —Preguntó Mar con un tono de voz cansado— Tienes que saberlo.

—No, no lo se. —Repitió Lily, con más firmeza— No se si siento lo mismo, yo… Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Me gusta muchísimo y me gusta estar con él, me gusta cuando me hace molestar y cuando me hace reír y… Me gusta como me besa. —Añadió eso de manera casi imperceptible— Lo hace muy bien.

— ¿Y eso te suena a un _no se?_ Porque a mí me parece que estás bastante clara.

— ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡No estoy clara de nada! —Chilló Lily, mortificada— ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, Mar?

—Decirle todo eso que acabas de decirme a mí, ¿tal vez? —Le sugirió exasperada— Lily, hasta tú sabes que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.

—No es eso. No es así de sencillo. —Se obcecó Lily— Hay tantas cosas que tengo que considerar, tengo que pensar en Harry…

—No quieras usar a Harry como excusa para complicar todo esto. —Le cortó Mar con severidad— Créeme que por él no tienes de que preocuparte.

— ¡Por él es por quien más debo preocuparme! —Exclamó la pelirroja— Esta mañana ni quería hablarnos porque sabía que había algo raro entre nosotros, ¿puedes imaginarte que pasará si lo intentamos y después sale mal?

—Primero que todo, ¿Por qué tendría que salir mal, Lily?

—Porque… ¡Pues porque sí! Porque así es la vida, porque todo ahora puede parecer maravilloso y romántico y de repente… Nada. —Suspiró con amargura y sacudió la cabeza— Tú no entiendes. Y tienes suerte, en serio sí… Pero no entiendes.

Sintió como un viejo y conocido dolor se le aferraba al corazón al recordar exactamente a que se refería.

—Nunca te han lastimado por ser ingenua y enamoradiza. —Murmuró Lily con la mirada fija en sus manos— Por dejarte llevar…

—Yo no estaría tan segura. —Masculló Mar en respuesta— Pero tienes razón, puede que no entienda tan bien como tú como se siente… Pero sí entiendo que eso, más que Harry o cualquier otra cosa, es lo que te detiene.

Lily suspiró y se mordió la lengua para tratar de frenar la oleada de sentimientos que querían invadirla.

—James, me dijo que no sería como la última vez. —Le contó la pelirroja— Que ya no es el mismo… Y yo le creo, se que ha cambiado y se que… Que me quiere. —La voz se le quebró un poco y sonrió con amargura— Pero siento que la que no ha cambiado soy yo, Mar.

Marlene subió una ceja y asintió, indicándole que se explicara mejor. Lily resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperada, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de decir aquello.

—Cuando estoy con él es… Me siento como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, ¿entiendes? —Soltó, a la carrera, tropezándose con las palabras— Como si otra vez estuviera en séptimo, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, no haberla cagado demasiado con él y aún tener una oportunidad. —Enterró el rostro entre sus palmas y gruñó— ¡Es tan frustrante! Porque ya no tengo diecisiete, no soy una adolescente, soy una mujer adulta pero aún me derrito cuando lo veo sonreír y no puedo pensar cuando lo tengo cerca y es como si cualquier estúpida cosa que me dice me hiciera perder los tiempos y cuando me besa, maldita sea, se me olvida hasta como me llamo cuando me besa. ¿A que persona de mi edad le pasa eso?

Se quitó las manos de la cara y se atrevió finalmente a mirar a su amiga, esperando encontrársela con una mirada de incomprensión y extrañeza total. Por eso se sorprendió un poco al ver la mueca fastidiada y bastante comprensiva que Mar tenía en el rostro.

—Tú no te sientes así por Sirius. —Señaló Lily, como si lo contrario fuera una locura.

—Obvio que no. —Soltó Mar, demasiado rápido— Bueno… No lo diría tan cursi como acabas de sonar tú… ¡Pero no estamos hablando de mí ahora! —Exclamó antes de soltar un bufido, Lily supo que quería sonrojarse aunque no lo haría— Lily, no se a ti, pero eso me sonó a una declaración de…

— ¡Lo se, lo se! —La interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase— Por eso es que es tan grave, Mar, porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aún pierdo el control cuando estoy con él.

— ¿Y por que eso tiene que ser algo malo? —Quiso saber Mar— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener el control de todo, Lily?

—Porque sí, porque todo va mal cuando no es así. —Se explicó la pelirroja, con la voz estrangulada— Hay una razón por la cual me gusta que todo esté ordenado y tranquilo, por la cual pienso las cosas mil veces y nunca me dejo llevar… Es porque la última vez que hice algo por impulso…

—Tuviste a Harry. —Le cortó Mar, sonriéndole.

—Y los tres salimos heridos. —Añadió Lily con amargura— Ya no quiero eso, no quiero hacerles más daño, Mar, los he lastimado demasiado a los dos.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto, Lily. —Dijo su amiga con un tono cansado— Cometiste errores, sí, pero tienes que dejarlos atrás. Sabes tan bien como yo que no volverías a hacerles daño.

Lily suspiró con pesar y posó la mirada en la ventana, pensativamente. Sabía que no, sabía que primero se cortaría ambos brazos antes de volver a herir a Harry o a James… Eran demasiado importantes para ella.

Ellos eran partes fundamentales de su vida y no quería perderlos, no quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo, volverse a sentir como se había sentido en el pasado, volver a estar así de lastimada.

No quería quedarse sola y vacía nuevamente.

—Yo estaba enamorada de él, Mar. —Susurró, aún viendo por la ventana— No me di cuenta hasta hace poco, nunca lo admití… Pero lo estaba.

—No tienes que jurármelo, Lily. —Pudo percibir la sonrisa en su voz— Lo recuerdo bastante bien.

—Y me da miedo volver a estarlo y que todo termine… —Suspiró y no terminó de hablar.

—Lily, es normal que después de todo lo que han pasado sientas miedo. —Le aseguró Mar de manera conciliadora— Y no pretendo ser una experta, Merlín sabe que no lo soy, pero no es justo que te niegues a ser feliz solo por ese miedo. Sí, es cierto, todo puede salir horriblemente mal.

Lily se volvió de golpe para dedicarle una mirada suplicante y significativa que a Mar le arrancó una carcajada, que la hizo reírse a ella también.

—Ya veo por que dices que no eres una experta. —Bromeó la pelirroja, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Déjame terminar. —Rió Mar— Puede salir mal, pero también puede salir ridículamente bien. Lily, sabes que no te he mentido nunca y no voy a empezar ahora, así que créeme cuando te digo que la sonrisa de idiota que se te pone en la cara cuando estás con James no te la había visto antes.

Irremediablemente, Lily se sonrojó y bajó un poco el rostro para que no se viera que estaba sonriendo.

—Esa sonrisa justamente. —Señaló Mar divertida— Sabes que yo no creo en cursilerías de cuentos de hadas y finales felices… Pero tú sí, en el fondo sí lo crees, aunque quieras pensar que no, y si hay alguien en el mundo que merece todas esas tonterías, ese alguien eres tú.

Durante años, Lily se había empeñado en no creer en eso, en dejar de un lado las fantasías y los romanticismos, quería ser realista y no perder el tiempo en necedades que no pasaban en la vida real. Por años se había negado a creer en todas esas cosas.

Pero cuando se trataba de James, quería creer. Lo quería más que nada.

—Quien diría que el embarazo te pondría tan filosófica. —Picó Lily a su amiga, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Estoy profunda lo se. —Mar le siguió la broma, poniéndose una mano sobre la barriga— Casi te cuesta creer que sea hijo de Sirius.

—Sí, casi. —Concordó Lily con una risa.

—Te prohíbo que pierdas ese mal humor por el resto del día, ¿entendido? —Lily asintió Y Mar la imitó, levantándose de la silla— Muy bien, ahora me voy a trabajar y tú, por favor, empieza a hacer lo mismo, que no quiero quedarme sin empleo empezando el año.

—No prometo lograr escribir nada decente ni con sentido. —Le confesó Lily, preocupada— Avisada quedas.

—Con tal de que no me entregues dos pergaminos completos de porque la sonrisa de James te vuelve gelatina pues creo que estaremos bien.

—Ja, ja, que graciosa. —Ironizó la pelirroja, haciendo reír a Marlene— No volveré a contarte nada.

—Sí, claro… Oye. —Le sonrió con sinceridad, alentadoramente— Y cuando termines aquí, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

—Tengo que pensarlo. —Dijo Lily, volviéndose a poner seria— O te entrego una columna decente o hago eso.

—Eres completamente capaz de hacer ambas. —Contraatacó Mar, enarcando una ceja— Ya no tienes nada que pensar, no quiero peros.

—Pero…

— ¿Qué acabo de decir? —La calló, riendo— Columna y pensar, tienes toda la tarde.

—A veces eres muy mandona. —Se quejó Lily, enfurruñada.

—Aprendí de la mejor. —Respondió su amiga, guiñándole un ojo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta contigua que llevaba a su oficina.

Lily rió por lo bajo antes de suspirar con fuerza. Se frotó las cien con las puntas de los dedos antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a tomar su pluma y un pergamino, dispuesta a intentar escribir al menos la mitad de su primera columna del año.

Tenía que intentarlo y dejar para después los pensamientos y recuerdos relacionados con ese cabello negro desastroso y esas gafas que escondían esos increíbles ojos marrones que iban a terminar por hacerla perder la cabeza.

* * *

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y, como era costumbre a esa hora, el bar estaba en pleno apogeo. James se sentía agradablemente sorprendido, estaba bastante lleno para ser lunes y además el inicio de las clases y vuelta al trabajo para la mayoría de las personas, aunque suponía que si él hubiese tenido que volver a alguno de los aburridos empleos de sus clientes, pues también se habría ido a embriagar.

—Digo, la mujer me cayó bien, se ve que sabe de que habla y no dejó que Mar me echara de la sala… —Siguió contándole Sirius, limpiando unos vasos, detrás de la barra— Pero no creo que esté muy bien de la cabeza, amigo.

—El que no está bien de la cabeza eres tú. —Respondió James, torciendo los ojos, cansado del mismo tema— Todo el mundo le habla a sus bebés, Sirius, supéralo.

—James, solo porque todo el mundo lo haga no significa que tenga sentido. —Refutó él con un bufido— Dijo que medía doce centímetros, _doce._ Merlín, estoy seguro de que ni tiene orejas, ¿para qué voy a hablarle?

James suspiró y se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos con el borde de su camisa. Fue uno de esos pocos momentos en los que se arrepintió de haber contratado otros empleados que atendieran el bar, le quitaba las posibilidades de irse por ahí e ignorar a su amigo.

—Y además dijo que pesaba cien gramos, ¡eso no es nada! Esta botella pesa más que eso.

—Pues yo te he visto hablarle a las botellas más de una vez. —Le recordó James, divertido y fastidiado— Les dices cosas muy bonitas y románticas, tienes suerte de que Mar nunca te haya escuchado…

—No cuenta si estoy ebrio, imbécil. —Le espetó Sirius, enfadado— En ese estado le hablaría a cualquiera y a lo que sea.

—Entonces pretende que estás ebrio y háblale a tu bebé, fin del tema.

— ¡No, no es el fin del tema! ¿Qué no me escuchas cuando hablo? No le encuentro el sentido lógico a hablarle a algo que posiblemente no puede oírme…

—Sirius, nada de lo que tú haces tiene sentido lógico. —Le cortó James con un bufido— Solo admite que te pone incómodo hacer algo tan íntimo.

— ¿Qué? Estás loco. —Soltó de inmediato, sin molestarse en verlo— Eso no es _íntimo_ , es hacer el ridículo, si a Mar no le importa hacerlo pues bien, por ella pero yo no le seguiré el juego.

James volvió a ponerle los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose incapaz de entender porque para Sirius todo lo que involucrara sentimientos buenos y _humanos_ representaba una amenaza directa a su persona.

—Y aunque decidiera hacerlo, que definitivamente no lo haré, ¿de que se supone que le hable a un feto? No es como si tuviéramos mucho en común.

—No se como comparas a tu bebé con botellas de whiskey y lo llamas _feto_ y aún Mar te deja estar cerca de ella. —Admitió James, verdaderamente sorprendido— Y si me preguntas, creo que tienen muchísimo en común.

—Aparte del hecho de que compartimos la mitad del ADN pues yo no puedo pensar en nada más, y ese no es exactamente un tema de conversación sustancioso.

—La idea no es que conversen sobre filosofía y temas de profundidad psicológica, idiota. El punto es que le hables para que reconozca tu voz.

—Pues tendrá que conocerla cuando nazca, es la única opción que le doy.

James movió una mano, desestimando todo lo que decía y decidiendo que no seguiría intentando discutir con él, eso era tan útil como hacerlo con alguno de los borrachos que estaban ahí esa noche.

Quería ahorcarlo por tener la oportunidad de hablarle a su bebé y estar dispuesto a perderla solo por ser un idiota, pero se había prometido que dejaría de volver todo el asunto sobre él… Pero entonces un pensamiento demasiado agradable le llegó y tuvo que compartirlo.

—Lily me dijo que Harry reconocía mi voz. —Le contó con una sonrisa soñadora— Que se movía y pateaba cuando me escuchaba hablar.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Sirius, perplejo.

James asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, a la vez que esa sensación agradable que lo había invadido cuando Lily se lo había contado por primera vez.

—No se si tenía el mismo tiempo que Mar tiene ahora, pero si quieres puedo preguntarle…

—No uses mis problemas como excusas para hablar con Lily, James, eso es grosero.

James le dedicó una mirada asesina, resopló, se cruzó de brazos y se encogió más en su silla, de manera testaruda. No le respondió, no era necesario que Sirius supiera que, en ese momento, habría utilizado cualquier excusa para ir y hablar con Lily.

Suspiró con pesadez ante la idea, ganándose una torcida de ojos por parte de su mejor amigo.

—Si vas a empezar otra vez a lloriquear, dímelo par abrir una de las botellas caras.

—Ah claro, yo sí puedo escuchar tus problemas ridículos y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí. —Se quejó James, enfadado— Eres el peor amigo de la historia, Sirius.

—Aw, eso no te lo creerías ni en un millón de años, James. —Lo molestó, dándole una palmada algo fuerte en el hombro— De acuerdo, si quieres llorar otra vez pues adelante.

—No voy a llorar. —Murmuró James, enfurruñado— Solo…

—Aquí vamos… —Canturreó Sirius.

— ¿Qué tal si me equivoqué? Al decirle que sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, quizás no es así, quizás ella no siente nada. —Balbuceó James, nervioso— Quizás solo quiere ser mi amiga y yo mal interpreté todo…

—James, prácticamente me dijiste que si Harry no hubiera interrumpido en clase de tus padres habrían follado en el salón. —Le recordó Sirius, entornando los ojos— Esas cosas no se hacen con alguien que solo quiere ser tu _amiga._

—Solo quiero señalar que yo nunca use la palabra _follar._

—Oh, disculpa, amigo. Quise decir que habrían _hecho el amor._ —Se corrigió, con una voz burlona y empalagosa.

—Tampoco dije eso. —Chasqueó James, haciendo reír a Sirius— Solo dije que habríamos llegado al final.

—Eres patético, James. —Siguió riendo su supuesto mejor amigo.

— ¿Crees que Lily piense lo mismo? —No pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Y si sí lo piensa? Puede que me haya excedido con lo que le dije. Maldita sea, no debí decir nada, seguro hablé de más. Seguro piensa que fue la peor declaración de la tierra, ¿crees que piense eso?

—Y yo que mierda voy a saber. —Soltó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. De repente, posó la mirada el frente y sonrió con malicia— ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo?

James lo miró confundido antes de seguir su mirada hasta la puerta y sentir como el aire se le atoraba en la garganta.

— ¡Lily! —Exclamó de golpe, levantándose demasiado rápido y tumbando la silla en el proceso.

—Pues si no le pareciste patético esta mañana ahora definitivamente será así.

Pero ya James no lo estaba escuchando, toda su atención había ido a caer en Lily que estaba parada junto a la puerta viendo a todos los ebrios del lugar con una mirada de sorpresa.

En ese momento, deseó haber convertido ese edificio en un restaurante de lujo en lugar de en un bar, algo que fuera más elegante y limpio, donde ella no se viera tan fuera de lugar. Aunque tenía que admitir que solo con su mera presencia aquel chiquero se veía mil veces mejor.

Estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla para que no estuviera ahí parada más tiempo, pero entonces sus mirada se cruzaron. James tragó saliva, nervioso al recordar la última conversación que habían tenido, cuando le había confesado todos sus sentimientos y le había pedido otra oportunidad, ella le había dicho que lo pensaría y él había deseado que lo hiciera rápido. Aunque no _así_ de rápido.

Logró controlar lo suficiente sus nervios para sonreírle y mover una mano en modo de saludo. Lily se sonrojó, por supuesto, y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que le derritió el corazón a James y le dio ganas de salir corriendo y besarla porque Merlín, no era normal que fuera tan adorable.

Ella se hizo paso entre las personas y las mesas y, en menos tiempo de lo que James creyó, llegó a la barra.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, pelirroja. —La saludó Sirius, con una sonrisa socarrona, antes de que a James le diera tiempo de decir algo— Por vez primera te damos la bienvenida a nuestro humilde sitio de trabajo.

—Sabes, Sirius, siempre he tenido la duda de si pertenecemos al mismo planeta… —Empezó a decirle Lily, sentándose al otro lado de la barra— Pero estoy segura de que no eres tan despistado para notar que ya he estado aquí antes.

—Claro que has estado aquí antes, solo que siempre está cerrado. —Señaló el aludido con una sonrisa triunfal— Nunca lo has visto en su máxima expresión.

—Sí había venido cuando está abierto. —Intervino James, finalmente encontrando su voz— Nos tomamos un trago aquí el día de la selección y después la primera prueba.

—En el primero no abrimos y en el segundo fue en la tarde. Haz memoria, James, no es tan difícil.

—Naturalmente odio darte la razón, pero esta vez la tienes. —Confirmó Lily con una mueca de fastidio— En verdad nunca lo había visto abierto.

— ¿Y te gusta? —Preguntó James, estúpidamente.

—Claro que le gusta, James. —Respondió Sirius por ella— Si este lugar es un palacio.

James lo ignoró y posó su mirada en Lily, que se sonrojó más al ser el centro de su atención, haciéndolo sentir la necesidad de acariciarle todo el rostro.

—Sí, está bonito. —Respondió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa— Se ve que trabajan muy duro.

—Bueno, tanto así como _duro…_

— ¿Y que haces aquí? —Quiso saber James, no dejando que Sirius continuara— Ya es muy tarde…

—Lo se, es que… Estaba en casa, pensando… —James sintió como el corazón dejaba de latirle en ese instante— Y… No se, quise pasar a saludar.

—Entiendo. —Masculló él con un hilo de voz, se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir— Y tú, eh… ¿Quieres un trago?

—Pero por supuesto que quiere un trago, ¿para que vendría a un bar si no?

—De hecho no, no quiero. —Dijo Lily por lo bajo— Quería… ¿Podemos hablar? —Vio a Sirius de reojo y sonrió algo divertida— A solas.

—Claro, claro. —Soltó de inmediato, tratando de que los nervios no lo nominaran pero su corazón no parecía captar el mensaje— Vamos a… Podemos ir a…

— ¿Arriba? —Preguntó ella.

—Pelirroja, entonces lo que tú quieres no es hablar…

— ¿Puedes callarte? —Le espetó James con hostilidad, haciéndolo reír. Le puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Lily— Ven, sígueme.

Ella asintió y se levantó de su silla. James tomó las llaves del depósito, discretamente para que Sirius no comentara nada, y le dio la vuelta a la barra para llegar junto a Lily y guiarla. Sintió el impulso de tomarle la mano pero decidió que sería mejor no adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Aún podía mandarlo a la mierda.

Tragó saliva ante el pensamiento e intentando que no le temblaran las manos, abrió la puerta del depósito y le indicó que pasara.

—Me gusta este lugar… —Comentó Lily, ojeando a su alrededor— Lo tienen ordenado.

James, asintió realmente era bastante irónico pero el lugar donde guardaban las botellas estaba más limpio y olía mucho mejor que el bar.

— ¿Te recuerda a la última vez que estuvimos en un depósito, no? —Le preguntó él con una sonrisa sugerente, tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado a Sirius en la barra. —Respondió ella, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, lo siento. —Se disculpó rápidamente. Tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Entonces que… ¿Qué querías hablar?

Lily suspiró con fuerza y se movió para quedar frente a él, ahora más cerca pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial que les permitiera a ambos pensar con claridad.

—Tú sabes de que. —Murmuró ella, viéndolo por debajo de las pestañas.

—Claro… Lo pensaste rápido.

—Pues Mar no me dejó mucha opción.

—Alabada sea. —Intentó bromear pero la voz le tembló mucho— Bueno, tú dirás, Lily.

La pelirroja asintió y se mordió el labio inferior de manera pensativa. Pudo notar que estaba igual de nerviosa que él y eso solo lo puso peor.

—Primero que todo. —Empezó a decir— Quiero que sepas que no voy a volver con Adam.

James soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando a la vez que le quitaban un peso muerto del pecho.

—Y creo que es necesario que sepas que no es por lo que me dijiste hoy, no pensaba hacerlo de ninguna manera. —Se explicó ella, antes de dedicarle una mirada severa— Y si me hubieras dejado decirte eso el mismo día nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas.

—Lo siento. —Soltó James, de repente sintiéndose como un imbécil— Yo solo… Es que… Cuando los vi yo… Bueno, lo siento.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, asegurándole que no había problema. Después se quedó en silencio por varios segundos de tortuosa incertidumbre que a James le parecieron horas.

—Y segundo, pues… Tenías razón. —Soltó Lily, al fin, viendo a sus zapatos— Hoy en el andén, tenías razón, yo… Sí siento _algo_ por ti.

James sintió como su corazón y su pulso se lanzaba en una carrera de velocidad dentro de su cuerpo. Trató como pudo de controlar la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro.

—Tú… Tú me gustas, James. —Confesó, atreviéndose a verlo por debajo de las pestañas— En serio me gustas. Mucho.

Un sentimiento de júbilo y euforia estalló dentro del pecho de James y ya no pudo contener la enorme sonrisa que se adueñó de su rostro y que amenazaba con romperle las mejillas.

—No se si en la misma forma en la que yo te gusto. —Siguió diciendo, sonrojándose más y más con cada palabra— Aún no puedo decirte si siento lo mismo que tú…

—O no quieres admitirlo. —Soltó él, sin poder contenerse.

Lily subió la cabeza para mirarlo de mala manera pero lo único que consiguió fue sonreírle de vuelta. Gruñó y entornó los ojos.

— ¡No me sonrías así! —Chilló, frustrada.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó James, sonriendo con más ganas.

— ¡Porque no me dejas pensar y aún no he terminado de hablar!

—Bueno, bueno, termina. —La animó entre risas.

—Idiota… —Tomó aire y borró su sonrisa— Sí me gustas, pero…

—No, no, nada de peros. —Le cortó él, empezando a perder la sonrisa— Déjalo hasta donde dices que te gusto.

—No puedo. —Se lamentó ella— Es… Esto es complicado, James.

—No es cierto, no tiene porque serlo. —Se apresuró a asegurarle, ya sin sonreír— Puede ser fácil, Lily, no tenemos porque complicarlo.

— ¿En serio? Porque eso parece ser lo único que sabemos hacer: complicarnos la vida.

—Entonces dejemos de hacerlo. —Saltó James, ansioso— Ya no tiene porque ser así. Podemos con esto, Lily, si lo intentamos podemos.

Ella suspiró y bajó la mirada hasta posarla en sus zapatos.

—Lo mismo me dije hace años. —Murmuró con tristeza— Y mira a donde nos llevó.

James sintió como se le detenía el corazón, se le congeló la sangre de las venas y toda sensación de felicidad empezaba a evaporarse.

—No tiene porque ser así. —Le susurró, intentando no sonar desesperado— Puede ser diferente…

— ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si no puede ser diferente? ¿Y si lo que ya vivimos es como debe ser? Tal vez sí, tal vez así son las cosas y tal vez no estamos destinados a…

— ¡A mí el destino me importa una mierda! —Exclamó James, empezando a enfadarse.

Lily tragó saliva y subió la cabeza lentamente, tenía los ojos brillantes y James se pateó mentalmente por haberle gritado. Le sonrió con amargura y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo miedo. —Admitió ella, con una risita agria— Estoy aterrada.

— ¿De que? —Le preguntó él, por lo bajo.

— ¡Pues de todo! De nosotros, de ti, de mí… —La voz se le quebró un poco y calló para poder reponerse— No quiero lastimarte, James, te juro que no quiero, no de nuevo… Y tampoco quiero que me lastimes a mí.

—Lily, yo jamás te lastimaría. —Le juro, suplicante. Se acercó más a ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos— No lo haría de nuevo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Intentó encontrar sus ojos, quería que viera lo sincero que era, pero ella estaba negada a verlo.

—Harry…

—Harry quiere esto, Lily. Tanto como tú y como yo. —No pudo evitar sonreír divertido— Si te gustó alguna de las ridiculeces que te dije esta mañana pues tendrás que agradecerle a él.

Lily frunció el ceño, confundida, pero no pregunto nada.

—Si lo lastimamos otra vez…

—No lo haremos. —Le cortó con rotundidad— Lo queremos demasiado como para volver a lastimarlo.

Esta vez no le respondió, pero James, que la conocía casi mejor de lo que ambos creían, sabía que estaba intentando buscar otra excusa que él desechara, otra traba que pudiera romper.

Quería que la convenciera, y eso haría.

—Yo también tengo miedo. —Admitió en un susurro— Supongo que lo sabrás, pero eres una mujer aterradora.

Lily frunció los labios intentando no soltar una risita pero fue en vano.

—Te mentiría si no te dijera que estoy igual de aterrado que tú, Lily, se que con esto nos arriesgamos mucho… Demasiado, diría yo.

—Supongo que hay un _pero_ escondido por ahí…

—Pero… —Sonrió James— Pero se que tú, al igual que yo, has temido a cosas muchísimo peores y lo has superado. Se lo valiente que eres. Y no lo digo yo, lo dice el sombrero que te puso en Gryffindor. Y Dumbledore, cuando te nombró Premio Anual.

—No puedo creer que estés metiendo a Dumbledore en esto. —Rió Lily, con sinceridad.

—Es que es un hombre sabio, él sabe de lo que habla. —Bromeó James— Lily, mírame…

Ella tragó saliva y aunque al principio dudó, al final se atrevió a mover lentamente la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran. James recurrió a mucho control mental para no hundirse en ese verde precioso y olvidar todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Sí, tengo miedo. Mucho. —Repitió él, lentamente, para que entendiera bien cada palabra— Pero quiero demasiado esto. Confío en ti, en mí. Confío en nosotros y en esto que nos pasa. Te lo dije esta mañana: podemos hacerlo, Lily.

Lily tomó aire y los ojos se le pusieron más brillantes. Se removió con delicadeza y se alejó de él, bajando la cabeza y negando.

James se tensó y aguantó la respiración, preparado para el doloroso golpe que supondría su rechazo.

—Está bien.

— ¿Ah? —Soltó él, de golpe, inseguro de si había escuchado bien— ¿Qué dices?

—Dije que está bien. —Volvió a decir Lily. Subió la cabeza y le sonrió— Podemos… Podemos intentarlo. Quiero que lo hagamos.

De todas las cosas que Lily le había dicho a lo largo de esos veintitantos años, nada hizo a James sonreír con tanto ganas y sentirse tan plenamente feliz como eso.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Preguntó subiendo la voz varias octavas debido a la emoción.

—Sí. —Rió Lily— De verdad.

James soltó una carcajada, demasiado contento para interesarle lo ridículo que luciera.

—Pero…

—Agh, no empieces con tus _peros_ otra vez. —Le pidió James, fastidiado.

—Pero… —Siguió diciendo Lily, ignorándolo— Pero vamos a ir despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Despacio? —Preguntó él, sin entender— ¿Cómo que despacio?

—Pues eso, que iremos poco a poco, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para ver que funciona y que no, para conocernos…

—Nos conocemos desde los once años, Lily, ¿Qué demonios?

—Pero no de esta forma, James. —Le explicó ella, pacientemente— Es diferente y lo sabes.

—Yo te conozco perfectamente. —Replicó él, testarudamente— Y tú a mí también, fin de la conversación, ahora vamos a…

—No vamos a nada. —Le cortó Lily, entornando los ojos— James, las cosas de por si ya están pasando demasiado rápido entre nosotros…

—Lily, te recuerdo que tenemos un hijo de catorce años, no se que tan lento podamos ir después de eso…

—Y yo te recuerdo que hace menos de seis meses nos habríamos matado mutuamente a la primera oportunidad.

James abrió la boca para refutarla, pero contra esa lógica no tuvo nada que decir. Gruñó fastidiado y chasqueó la lengua. Ella rió por lo bajo y le sonrió con ternura.

—Por favor… —Le pidió, viéndolo a los ojos y tomándolo de la mano— Quiero hacer las cosas bien, que esta vez todo nos salga como se debe, ¿sí?

James sintió como toda su determinación y su necedad se derretía en el mismo instante que la escuchó hablarle así. Y entonces supo que a partir de ese momento cualquier cosa que esa pelirroja le pidiera sería ley para él.

Suspiró resignado y le sonrió de vuelta.

—De acuerdo, despacio.

Lily le sonrió agradecida y él pensó que si podía hacerla sonreír así pues tan malo no podía ser tomarse su tiempo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto pero entonces ella se puso de puntillas y pegó sus labios a los de él.

James se quedó en shock por un momento hasta que entendió que aquella era la primera vez que Lily lo besaba.

El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír sobre sus labios y de inmediato empezó a responderle el beso, con ganas, con _amor,_ queriendo que le quedara claro todo lo que sentía por ella y lo feliz que lo hacía que, por fin, podrían tener la oportunidad que se merecían.

La tomó por la cintura y pegó su cuerpo más al de ella, profundizando el beso y haciéndola suspirar a la vez que envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. La sintió pasar la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior y él no se hizo rogar.

Lily hundió sus manos en su cabello y James subió una de las suyas a su cuello, acariciándola y manteniéndola en su lugar, para que no pudiera irse a ningún lado.

—Oye, ya llevan mucho rato, ¿Qué están…? —Escuchó que una voz odiosa y conocida decía desde la puerta— Ah… Pero en serio, ¿quieren que explicarme esta fijación de ustedes por los lugares encerrados y oscuros?

James gruñó al sentir que Lily se separaba pero antes de que pudiera voltearse a responderle o lo que fuera, él sacó su varita del bolsillo y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Ella rió por lo bajo, sonrojada, y él se deleitó por un segundo en la hermosa imagen antes de empezar a besarla nuevamente.

Decidido a no dejar que nadie volviera a interrumpirlos, la tomó por las caderas y la pegó a la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero a Lily no pareció dolerle o molestarle. Como respuesta solo gruñó sobre sus labios y lo tomó por el cuello para besarlo con más intensidad, a lo que él respondió más que feliz.

Sin despegar sus labios en ningún momento, James se movió más cerca de Lily, pegando sus cuerpos lo más humanamente posible, queriendo fundirse en ella, decidido a que nunca más iba a dejarla ir.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Finalmente, después de ocho meses y cuarenta capítulos, estos dos se han dado su merecida segunda oportunidad. Se que la mayoría entró en pánico en el capítulo pasado cuando apareció Adam pero ya ven que al final no hubo necesidad, después de tanto tiempo ya nada podía seguir retrasando este momento.**

 **Como habrán visto este cap volvió a alcanzar un número decente de palabras, fue más corto de lo que ya venía dándoles, igual creo que el siguiente volverá a ser groseramente largo. Volveremos a Hogwarts, finalmente, pero también seguiremos viendo a los adultos, de una vez aviso que será un poco más dramático que este.**

 **Bueno hoy me despido rápido porque no tengo mucho más que comentar, si les quedó alguna duda pueden hacérmelo saber en un review, igual pueden decirme si les gusto el capítulo, si no, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y todo lo que les ocurra, la cajita esta allá abajo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y con suerte los veo dentro de una semana por esta misma vía. Nos seguimos leyendo hasta entonces, cuídense, les mando un beso y un abrazo. ¡Los quiero muchísimo! (L)**


	42. My Girl

**Aviso** **: _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. M por este capítulo._**

 **Paula** **: ¡Hola, belleza! Bueno, creo que todos podemos concordar en que Mar es una santa, porque aguantar a Sirius y a sus infantilidades no puede ser nada fácil, aunque ella también es un poco difícil así que jajaja ellos se entienden. Y después de lo que ha parecido una eternidad, Lily y James por fin empiezan a dar pasos en la dirección correcta, son tan adorables que se merecen esa segunda oportunidad. Poco a poco ya iremos viendo más sobre los villanos y sus papeles en la historia. ¡Gracias por tu review, bella! Espero que te guste este capítulo y nos seguimos leyendo, un beso(L)**

 **Luna** **: ¡EL JILY SIEMPRE NOS DEJA CON LOS FEELS A MILLÓN! Es que son tan hermosos que aksdjasj es imposible que no sea así): Y el blackinnon pues ellos son hermosos a su estilo propio JAJJA, no tan adorables pero por ahí van. Es normal no saber si golpear a Sirius o reír de sus idioteces, es la duda eterna de la humanidad. Creo que todas hemos estado en una situación similar a la de Lily, con mil dudas atormentándonos a cabeza, así que es normal que te sintieras identificada *le pasa pañuelito para que se seque las lágrimas*. ¡En fin te dejo para que vayas a leer! Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos y seguimos hablando jiji(:**

 **Luavigut** **: ¿Viste? Al final la visita imprudente de Adam no era para temer tanto JAJAJ Lily y James ya están demasiado enamorados como para que algo así pueda seguirles poniendo trabas. Creo que todos esperaban algo más de limoncito y honestamente, ¿Quién soy yo para negarme a sus deseos? Tendré que resolver eso. Mira, quiero que sepas que AME ese headcanon de Sirius hablándole al bebé, o sea me llene de feels leyéndolo, es demasiado adorable*-*! No se si vaya a utilizarlo pero si lo hago prometo darte todos los créditos por la idea, fue genial(L) Y nada, belleza, gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te guste, nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡HOLA! Como siempre y primero que todo, ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y empecemos por el principio: tengo que admitir que sí sería muy gracioso que Mar y Sirius tuvieran gemelos JAJAJ eso daría pie a muchas escenas divertidísimas, pero pobrecitos, apenas están adaptándose a la idea de tener un niño y bueno creo que tener dos los volvería locos tanto a ellos como a los de su alrededor jajajaja, así que uno por ahora estará bien. La verdad es que yo tampoco soy fan de ir al médico, me molesta esperar y como todos odio estar enferma, pero cuando me toque ir por la situación de Mar creo que estaré emocionada y feliz y pues no me molestará tanto jeje, yo no soy tan parecida a ella JAJAJ, de hecho sí me gusta el chocolate con maní, es mi favorito. Y bueno cuando dice lo de "la persona a la que embarazaste" obviamente sí es injusto porque aja, tampoco es que ella no estaba ahí cuando pasó o sea jajajaj es una cosa de dos, pero en el fondo lo hizo más para fastidiarlo y conseguir su objetivo de que le regalara el chocolate así que no me molesta mucho. Hablo en nombre de todas las mujeres del mundo al decir que _nadie_ querría a alguien como Sirius en el momento de un parto, antes y después tal vez pero durante, no gracias, ya hay suficiente estrés sin él y sus comentarios, ya lo viste con sus imprudencias en la consulta, en el parto dudo que sea mejor; aunque tal vez tengas razón y si le damos el beneficio de la duda puede que nos sorprenda. Sobre el sexo del bebé…. Solo diré que no es mi culpa que Mar haya decidido esperar y que Sirius no fuera más rápido para tomar el sobre, así que reclamen con ellos, yo no se nada… Okay no, obvio sí fue mi culpa pero todo lo hago por una razón! Y las cosas llegan cuando tienen que llegar, así que paciencia. Y no, no me gusta hacerlos sufrir(L) Pasando a James y a Lily, por supuesto que la dejo pensando en esa declaración por el resto del día, él es demasiado para cualquier mujer, a todas nos habría dejado igual. Y bueno sí es cierto que aguantar a James con sus lloriqueos por Lily es difícil pero aguantar a Sirius siendo Sirius también lleva su trabajo, así que es lo mínimo que le debe como amigo ajajjaja. Esa charla final nos dejo a todos con la misma sonrisa en el rostro jajaja, finalmente se van a dar esa oportunidad que tanto se merecen, demasiado habían esperado ya. Bueno sobre tu pregunta, la verdad es que no veo anime): Así que no puedo decirte nada sobre series ni eso, sorry. Y bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, cualquier cosa ahora puedes escribirme por Facebook, no dudes en contactarme! Espero que estés bien y que tengas una grandiosa semana, te mando saludos y un abrazo enorme(L) Nos seguimos leyendo, bye(: **

* * *

**41\. My Girl.**

Cuando le había dicho a James que quería tomarse las cosas con calma, había hablado en serio. Muy en serio. Ese había sido su plan inicial y en todo momento había mantenido la idea de cumplirlo. Sabía que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer, ir poco a poco, tomarse su tiempo para descubrir como era la mejor forma de llevar aquella nueva relación, hacer, por una vez, las cosas como se debían.

Claro, para ellos dos aquello parecía imposible.

Lily, que con los años se había convertido en una experta en ir lento, había vivido suficientes relaciones para saber que dormir todos los días con una persona definitivamente no era ir _lento._ Mucho menos cuando hacía solo una semana que acababa de acordar que podían intentarlo.

Esos eran los pensamientos que le llenaban la mente aquella mañana de sábado, acostada en su cama, recién despertada y mirando los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer sobre su hombro, con delicadeza, no queriendo despertarlo. Volvió a repasar los eventos de la semana y todos los recuerdos lograban apretarle agradablemente el corazón y le provocaban, a la vez, una punzada placentera entre las piernas.

Supo que su determinación se iría al diablo en el momento que la había pegado a esa maldita puerta y había presionado su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ahora la pregunta de Sirius parecía tener mucho sentido, ¿Qué tenían con los lugares oscuros y pequeños?

Se mordió el labio tratando de frenar la oleada de sensaciones que la invadían cada vez que recordaba aquella noche, sus labios en su cuello, sus manos colándose por debajo de su falda, buscando el bode de sus bragas y deslizándolas por sus piernas. Inútilmente había intentado ponerle un poco de racionalidad a la situación y detenerlo… Pero estaría mintiendo si decía que no lo había deseado tanto como lo hacía él y que se habría vuelto loca de no llegar al final.

Quería sentirse arrepentida, encontrar dentro de ella la fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que había planeado desde el principio y ponerle un parado a todo aquello. Pero en ese momento, lo único que su atención parecía captar era el sonido de su acompasada respiración junto a su oído y el brazo que tenía envuelto en su cintura.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se pegó más a James, acurrucándose contra su pecho y adorando la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. No podía sentirse mal por todo lo que había pasado, no cuando aquella había sido la mejor semana de su vida.

Esos días la habían hecho volverse adicta a la satisfactoria tranquilidad que le daba dormir junto a James. El lunes, luego de su momento en el depósito del bar, no se había sentido con ánimos de irse así que había dormido en su apartamento. Al día siguiente había ido a trabajar y casi al final de la jornada él se había aparecido para invitarla a cenar, obviamente no se había podido negar y habían terminado durmiendo en su casa. Y así se habían ido alternando en los días siguientes.

Lily se sentía como en una nube, una burbuja donde el mundo se había detenido para que ellos hablaran hasta la madrugada, tuvieran el mejor sexo del mundo y durmieran en los brazos del otro.

Aún tenía mil razones para estar asustada y para querer llevar las cosas con calma, pero en esos días no había podido pensar en ninguna de ellas durante más de cinco minutos, siempre era interrumpida por algo mucho más agradable.

Como en ese instante, que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los dedos de James que empezaban a dibujar círculos en su vientre, dejándole saber que ya no estaba dormido.

—Buenos días. —Lo saludó, con la voz pastosa, sonriendo— ¿Dormiste bien?

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un casi imperceptible " _Um"_ que no habría sentido de no ser por la vibración de sus labios contra su hombro.

Poco a poco, los dedos de James fueron intensificaron sus caricias, dejándole claro cuales eran sus intenciones para esa mañana. Lily suspiró con fuerza y empezó a ablandarse, consciente de que no encontraría fibra en su cuerpo con ganas de resistirse a esas manos expertas que en pocos días parecían haberse aprendido cada rincón sensible de ella con una exactitud casi ridícula.

Mientras su mano seguía subiendo peligrosamente hacia su pecho, la otra tomó la porción de cabello que le caía por el cuello e impedía el camino que sus labios estaban trazando desde su hombro y lo hizo a un lado.

—Tu cabello es un desastre en las mañanas. —Lo escuchó decir con la voz ronca.

—Mira quien lo dice. —Rió ella, moviendo la cabeza para darle más espacio.

James también se rió antes de depositar un dulce beso en el espacio que había entre su cuello y su hombro. Empezó con besos cortos y castos, que poco a poco fueron tornándose en intensos chupones, mordidas placenteras y lametones húmedos.

La respiración de Lily empezaba a volverse más irregular a la vez que seguía moviendo el cuello para darle cuanto espacio pudiera, sus labios la volvían loca, no importaba a que parte de su cuerpo estuvieran dedicándose, siempre la dejaban sensible, ardiente, con ganas de más.

Sus labios y su mano siguieron subiendo paralelamente, haciéndola soltar un jadeo pesado cuando sintió a los primeros llegar a un punto detrás de su oreja y succionar con fuerza, mientras que la segunda alcanzaba uno de sus pechos y empezaba a jugar con el pezón, pellizcando placenteramente, endureciéndolo.

Lily abrió la boca para empezar a jadear, intentando buscar el aire que él le estaba robando con sus acciones. El conocido y excitante jalón en la parte baja de su vientre no se hizo esperar, al igual que el calor que empezó a emanar su entrepierna y que parecía dispuesto a adueñarse de todo su cuerpo.

—James… —Soltó, por lo bajo, con lo más parecido a un gemido.

Para ese momento ya su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para avergonzarse de lo rápido que había logrado calentarla y se lo hizo saber moviendo el trasero contra su regazo, frotándose contra su erección, pulsante y preparada. James gruñó ante esto y le mordió el cuello deliciosamente a la vez que movía la cadera para rozar su miembro contra ella.

Lily gimió y siguió su ritmo, empezando a moverse uno contra el otro, perdiéndose en esa fricción deliciosa pero insuficiente.

Movió el rostro para poder besarlo pero él la tomó por las caderas y la hizo tumbarse boca abajo en la cama, dándole la espalda. Lily se incorporó sobre sus codos y elevó la cintura, gimiendo nada más de pensar en lo siguiente, pero James tenía otros planes.

Lo escuchó soltar una risita, excitado, y se colocó sobre ella para que volviera a bajar los glúteos.

—Adoro tu espalda. —Le susurró en el oído, sin aliento.

Le había dicho lo mismo un sinfín de veces durante todos esos días y ella seguía sin entender exactamente por que. Nunca la había considerado un atributo importante de su cuerpo, quizás porque nadie se había fijado tanto en ella, pero a James en serio parecía encantarle, y aunque ella se sentía halagada, a veces era un poco frustrante que se detuviera tanto tiempo ahí.

Esa vez no era la excepción. Plantó un suave beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello y luego en ambos hombros antes de seguir bajando por la columna hasta la parte más baja de la espalda, haciéndola estremecerse y morderse el labio inferior para no gemir demasiado alto. Eran besos dulces y no tan lujuriosos como los que había dejado por su cuello, pero aún así, había algo en ellos que la ponía a mil y provocaba que todos los poros en su cuerpo se abrieran en flor ante él.

Siguió el mismo recorrido unas dos veces hasta que finalmente se detuvo en sus hombros, donde se deleitó regando besos en cada milímetro de piel que pudo encontrar. Quizás toda esa fijación con su espalda tenía que ver con las pecas, pensó ella, siempre parecía detenerse más tiempo en los hombros y ahí era donde más tenía.

Pero esos desvaríos terminaron de golpe cuando James se llenó las manos con sus pechos, apretando y masajeando antes de tomar los pezones entre sus dedos y endurecerlos incluso más si para ese momento era posible. Lily jadeó y se restregó más contra él, pensando en lo mucho que adoraba esas manos.

Continuó con eso durante unos segundos antes de que bajar una de sus manos hasta dar con los pliegues calientes y húmedos de la pelirroja donde enterró dos dedos que empezaron a frotar lenta y tortuosamente haciéndola gemir, de placer y de frustración, porque no era suficiente, su entrada ya estaba pidiéndole algo más.

Por suerte, él entendió sin que tuviera que decírselo e introdujo primero un dedo y después el otro dentro de Lily, moviéndolos en círculos coordinados, haciéndola gemir cada vez más y mover las caderas hacia su mano, necesitada de más, más roce, más fricción. Más de él.

—James, por favor… —Le pidió, cegada por la excitación— Um, por favor…

—Shh… —Murmuró él contra su hombro— Paciencia.

Lily gruñó fastidiada y enterró el rostro en la almohada, pensando que si no hubiera estado tan excitada se habría volteado para golpearlo, cosa que definitivamente haría si seguía empecinado en torturarla tanto cada vez que tenían relaciones.

 _«Tú me has hecho esperar mucho por esto, ahora te toca esperar a ti»_ le había dicho la primera vez que la había vuelto loca con tanto maldito juego previo.

Claro que ella se había vengado más de una vez y le había sacado una cantidad considerable de súplicas, pero él seguía llevando la delantera porque, desgraciadamente, tenía más auto control que ella.

Auto control que, afortunadamente, en ese momento parecía igual de escaso que el suyo ya que de un momento a otro retiró ambos dedos de su interior, haciéndola jadear lastimeramente ante el vacío que, al final, solo duró unos segundos.

La habitación fue inundada por dos gruesos y anhelantes gemidos cuando James finalmente se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró con una estocada certera. Parecía igual de afectado que ella ya que no tardó mucho en empezar a moverse, adentro y afuera de ese interior resbaloso y caliente que recibía con gusto sus embestidas rápidas y profundas que llegaban a todas partes.

Lily gemía con ganas, alentada por los sonidos roncos que James soltaba en su oído, la sensación de su pecho pegado a su espalda y los deliciosos movimientos de cadera que la estaban matando de placer.

La pelirroja veía estrellas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Sentía que su piel estaba en llamas y la parte baja de su vientre parecía estar en una batalla de placenteras sensaciones que chocaban unas con otras, preparándose para explotar.

Estaba a unos segundos de dejarse llevar cuando, de la nada, él salió de ella y no volvió a entrar.

— ¡James! —Exclamó, sin aire, enfadada, confundida y necesitada— ¿Qué estás…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su queja, James la tomó por las caderas y la hizo voltearse, cayendo de espalda contra el colchón.

Resollando y jadeando, le cogió las piernas y con manos desesperadas las enredó en su cintura para volver a entrar en ella, con fuerza, arrancándole a Lily un pequeño grito.

Apretó las piernas a su alrededor, acercándolo más y haciéndolo llegar más profundo, gimiendo ambos roncamente ante esto. Aunque el placer la estaba obligando a cerrar los ojos, hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos para deleitarse en el rostro de James, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos apretados, concentrado en lo que hacía, sudando por el esfuerzo.

Lily supo que estaba cerca cuando sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y torpes, desesperadas. Queriendo que ella se corriera primero, coló una mano por el medio de sus cuerpos para encontrar y acariciar su clítoris hinchado con el pulgar, lo que hizo que Lily llegara a un poderoso y demoledor orgasmo.

—Ay, James, sí, sí, así… —Soltó, entre fuertes gemidos, arqueándose y retorciéndose debajo de él, apretando sus paredes vaginales de manera inconsciente— Por favor, James… Yo… Ahh…

—Lily… —Gimió él, con la voz ronca llena de excitación, dando un último empujón para acabar dentro de ella.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, solo con los sonidos de sus respiraciones intentando nivelarse y el eco de sus gemidos y jadeos envolviéndolos.

Aunque el peso muerto de James le estaba dificultando la respiración, Lily trató de que no se notara; no quería perder el refugio de su cuerpo ni la sensación de sus pechos conectados. Lamentablemente, él era más consciente y no estaba dispuesto a aplastarla, así que suspiró y salió de su interior, haciéndola soltar un gemido lastimero, y se movió un poco para quitarle su peso de encima.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y colocó su barbilla entre los pechos de la pelirroja. Sus ojos se encontraron y él la miró con su mejor expresión post orgásmica, satisfecha y risueña. Lily soltó una risita y le sonrió con ternura.

—Y buenos días para ti. —Le dijo James, devolviéndole el saludo que ella le había dado hace rato.

—Me gusta más tu otra forma de saludar. —Bromeó ella con una risita.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. —Le sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo.

Aunque ella se rió con ganas, no pudo evitar que un molesto e imprudente pensamiento le llegara a la mente.

Volvió a reírse, pero esta vez mortificada, a la vez que se tapaba los ojos con un brazo.

—James… —Suspiró y sonrió, afligida— Esto no es ir despacio.

—Ah, pues… En mi defensa, te dije que tuvieras paciencia y tú insististe en…

— ¡No me refiero a eso! —Rió, quitándose el brazo de la cara para mirarlo con una expresión severa que perdió fuerza gracias a la sonrisa y al sonrojo de ella— Tú sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

—Lo se, lo se…

Suspiró, resignado, y estiró un brazo para buscar su varita debajo de la almohada; la tomó y susurró un _accio_ que de inmediato trajo volando sus lentes de algún lugar en el piso de la habitación.

—Muy bien… —Dijo, limpiando los lentes con la sábana antes de ponérselos— Ahora sí te veo, podemos conversar con seriedad.

Lily ni pudo ni quiso controlar la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su rostro ante la imagen. No lograba decidir si James le gustaba más con lentes o sin ellos, de ambas maneras le quitaba la respiración.

—Si me sonríes así se vuelve a perder la seriedad. —La riñó él, entre risas.

—Entonces deja de ser tan adorable. —Le ordenó ella, sonriendo, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos e impulsándolo hacia arriba.

James volvió a quedar sobre ella, solo que esta vez colocó ambas manos sobre el colchón para elevar su cuerpo y no aplastarla. Luego de que se acomodara, Lily acercó su rostro al de ella para dar y recibir el primer beso de la mañana.

—Y yo pensando que querías hablar… —La picó James, entre besos.

—Sí quiero… —Balbuceó Lily, antes de tragar saliva y alejarse, intentado ser firme— Sí, sí quiero, y eso haremos.

Lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó suavemente para que rodara al otro lado de la cama. Ella se giró para quedar sobre su costado y poder verlo a la vez que él se elevaba y reposaba su peso en un codo para mirarla desde arriba.

—Bueno. —Asintió James, indicándole que empezara— Hablemos.

—Dijimos que iríamos lento…

—Eso hacemos.

—No es cierto. —Replicó Lily, sonriendo mortificada— Tener sexo todos los días no es ir lento en ningún idioma.

—Um, entonces me gustan mucho los idiomas. —Comentó él, sonriendo con picardía y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

—Pues a mí no tanto. —Mintió, empujándolo para impedir que sus labios la alcanzaran— Teníamos un trato.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Lily? —Le preguntó James con un suspiro pesado, paseando los dedos por la curva de su cintura— Desde un principio te dije lo que pensaba de ese trato…

—Y yo te expliqué por que me parecía que era lo mejor. —Contraatacó la pelirroja, tratando de no perderse en sus ojos marrones— Si no nos controlamos esto se nos va a ir de las manos…

—Lily, hace mucho tiempo que a mí todo se me fue de las manos contigo.

Subió una ceja para dedicarle una mirada significativa, pensando que solo le decía aquello para distraerla, pero entonces reparó en su expresión limpia y sincera y sintió como su corazón se derretía.

Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para detener la sonrisa idiota que quería aparecer en su rostro.

—No es necesario que lo pienses tanto. —Insistió él, viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa honesta— Solo disfrútalo, eso hago yo.

—Sabes perfectamente que lo estoy disfrutando. —Respondió rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al sentir la sangre agruparse en sus mejillas y al ver su sonrisa complacida— Pero ese no es el punto…

—El punto es que eres insoportablemente necia. —Interrumpió, entornando los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír— No te diré que no me gusta pero a veces cansa.

—Solo no quiero que lo estropeemos todo por no saber esperar. —Se sinceró Lily en voz baja— Quiero que salga bien, James, lo quiero muchísimo…

—Pero sí está saliendo bien, Lily. —James le regaló una de esas cegadoras y hermosas sonrisas optimistas que le quemaban los ojos— No hay nada que nos indique lo contrario.

Ella suspiró y no respondió nada, sabiendo que a cualquier cosa que dijera él le encontraría la vuelta. Le gustaba mucho que fuera capaz de hacer eso, de tomar todas sus ridículas dudas y desaparecerlas tan fácilmente, con una palabra o una sonrisa, pero aún había muchas que seguían ahí, peleando por quedarse.

—Hey… —La llamó él, adivinando el conflicto interno que estaba teniendo. La tomó por la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo nuevamente y sonreírle con ternura— Dime que quieres hacer, ¿Cómo te ayudo a sentirte mejor con todo esto?

Lily le sonrió, muriéndose de ternura y de agradecimiento, y tuvo que luchar con las vocecitas que le gritaban que se abalanzara sobre él y le robara todos los besos posibles.

—No se, yo… —Murmuró, no muy segura de que quería hacer exactamente— Podríamos… Solo…

— ¿Quieres que durmamos separados por hoy?

—No. —Soltó de golpe, sonrojándose inmediatamente— No, no quiero eso…

— ¿Entonces que quieres? —Le preguntó James, divertido.

—Quiero… Quiero que hagamos algo más normal, como… —Una idea le vino a la cabeza y a pesar de que le pareció bastante ridícula, la dijo— Podríamos… Ya sabes, tener una cita.

— ¿Una cita? —Preguntó él, levantando ambas cejas, sorprendido.

—Sí, eso. —Respondió Lily, sosteniéndole la mirada, tratando de no lucir muy ridícula diciendo aquello— Nunca hemos tenido una cita real.

—Fuimos a cenar el martes…

—Pero no es lo mismo.

James parpadeó, perplejo, haciéndola sentir verdaderamente estúpida. Se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos en los que Lily pensó que se convertiría en ansiedad pura.

Estaba a punto de arrepentirse y decirle que lo olvidara cuando lo vio esbozar una enorme sonrisa, bastante pagado de si mismo.

—Así que tú, Lily Evans, estás pidiéndome a mí, James Potter… —Su sonrisa creció más si es que era posible— ¿Una cita?

—Sí… —Lily subió una ceja— ¿Por qué lo dices así?

—Por nada. —Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír— Solo estoy pensando en todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts que me deben dinero, quiero que sepas que pretendo cobrarles a todos…

—Por favor. —Resopló Lily, soltando una pequeña risa— Se serio.

—Yo soy muy serio. —Le aseguró James, sin borrar su sonrisa, si acaso volviéndola más juguetona— Entonces, ¿debería decir _no_ unas quinientas veces para que estemos a mano o…?

—James… —Le sonrió con dulzura y le pasó una mano por el cabello— Solo sal conmigo.

Vio como la sonrisa en el rostro de él se transformaba, perdiendo la arrogancia y la diversión, cambiándolas por alegría y una emoción casi infantil que hizo saltar el corazón de la pelirroja.

—Está bien. —Aceptó él, rodándose para quedar sobre ella, haciéndola pegar la espalda del colchón nuevamente— Si insistes, saldré contigo.

—Yo no te he insistido nada. —Lo picó ella, sonriendo con picardía, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Aún. —Soltó James, subiendo las cejas con picardía antes de acercarse y besarla.

Lily soltó una risita sobre sus labios y empezó a responderle con ganas, preguntándose si era normal que los besos de James la hicieran sentirse tan bien y si algún día se cansaría de éstos.

Sus manos ya habían empezado a recorrer esa espalda delineada que tanto le gustaba cuando fueron interrumpidos por un aleteo entrando por la ventana abierta.

Se separaron, con las respiraciones un poco agitadas, y se voltearon para encontrarse con Hedwig mirándolos desde la silla del escritorio con una carta en la pata. Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ridículamente, e intentar esconderse debajo de James. Como si la lechuza fuera a irle a Harry con el chisme.

—Bueno, hora de ser padres. —Le dijo James, sonriendo.

—Hora de ser padres. —Asintió Lily.

Él volvió a acercarse para plantarle un beso casto sobre sus labios antes de quitarse de encima y saltar fuera de la cama para ir a buscar la carta de Harry.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me han respondido?

—Claro que te respondieron.

— ¡Pero no lo que les pregunté!

—En su defensa, no les preguntaste nada concreto.

— ¡Eso no es…!

— ¡Harry! ¡No te escucho leyendo!

El chico se volvió y le dedicó una mirada hostil a su amiga que estaba parada frente al lago con Ron y un montón de piedritas en la mano.

—Hermione, realmente dudo que puedas escuchar a alguien leer. —Le respondió con ironía— Y al menos no estoy jugando como ustedes.

—No, te estás quejando. —Contraatacó la chica, lanzando otra piedra al lago— ¡Y no estoy jugando! Le estoy demostrando a Ronald que sí soy capaz de realizar actividades físicas.

—Esto no es una actividad física, solo es lanzar piedras. —Intervino Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrojando una de las piedritas que él tenía en la mano, con mucha más destreza que ella— Y además, lo haces horrible…

—Sabes, cuando me dijiste que se arreglarían antes de volver...

— ¿No esperabas que fuera tan rápido? —Le preguntó Hannah, sin despegar la mirada de su libro— Te lo dije, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Aunque aún lucen algo enojados uno con el otro…

—Son Ron y Hermione. —La chica puso los ojos en blanco, divertida— Siempre están enojados. No les prestes atención, el amor es raro.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, donde la chica tenía recostada la cabeza, y la miró extrañado.

— ¿De que estás hablando? Ellos no…

—Harry, por Merlín. —Lo interrumpió ella, dejando de leer para encontrarse con su mirada— No me lleves la contraria en esto.

— ¡Pero si siempre se están peleando!

—Ese es mi punto exactamente. —Hannah resopló— Llevas medio año viviendo con tus padres y con Sirius y Marlene, ¿y tu argumento para decir que no se gustan es que _pelean mucho_?

Harry abrió la boca para llevarle la contraria, pero al no encontrar como hacerlo prefirió callar.

Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia sus amigos y frunció el ceño, por lo que podía entender estaban discutiendo porque Ron pensaba que Hermione no conocía la técnica correcta y ella le estaba diciendo que era solo arrojar piedras, ¿Qué tanta técnica podía haber? Ambos lucían bastante frustrados y enojados.

—No, no puedo verlo. —Determinó finalmente el chico, volviéndose hacia su amiga.

—Que novedad. —Suspiró Hannah con ironía— Estoy segura de que si el dragón de la primera prueba no hubiera echado fuego tampoco lo habrías visto.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó él, ofendido— ¿A que te refieres con eso?

—A que eres demasiado lento y nunca ves lo obvio. —Respondió ella, mitad divertida y mitad fastidiada— Eres exasperante.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante eso, sabía que algunas veces podía costarle un poco notar algunas cosas pero no era para tanto, y tampoco era para que se lo echara en cara así.

—No es que yo sea lento es que tú ves relaciones en todos lados, estás enferma. —Se defendió él— Y mis padres no están…

—Sí están.

— ¡¿Cómo estás tan segura?! —Le preguntó él exasperado— ¡Si no me dijeron nada! Las únicas pistas que me ha dado James fueron "ya lo arreglé" el lunes y un "Lily te manda saludos" esta mañana. ¡Eso no me dice nada!

—Harry, es sábado, le enviaste la carta anoche y te respondió esta mañana. —Le dijo ella, despacio, como si estuviera explicándole algo demasiado obvio— ¿Por qué crees que estaban juntos tan temprano?

Al principio él la miró sin entender exactamente a que se refería… Pero después lo hizo y se asqueó de inmediato.

— ¡Agh, Han! —Exclamó, con una mueca de desagrado, haciéndola reír— ¡No! ¡Ellos no…!

— ¿Sí sabes como viniste al mundo, cierto? ¿Necesitas que te lo explique?

—Cállate. —La cortó el chico, con una mirada asesina. Ella soltó una risita y Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar imágenes indeseadas— No quiero saber eso, solo… Solo quiero saber si van a estar juntos.

—Claro que van a estarlo. —Respondió Hannah con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Seguramente ya lo están.

— ¿Y por que no me lo dicen? —Preguntó, miserablemente.

—Porque esas cosas no se dicen por carta, idiota. Hazme caso, lo más probable es que te lo digan la próxima vez que se vean.

Harry suspiró resignado y trató de volver la atención hacia uno de los libros que Hermione había traído de la biblioteca para seguir con la investigación de la segunda prueba.

Leyó dos palabras y su mente volvió a desviarse hacia lo que fuera que sus padres estuvieran haciendo en casa. Quería pensar que lo estaban intentando, Hannah le había asegurado sin parar que sí estaban juntos, pero ella era muy optimista, su opinión no era exactamente objetiva. Pensó en preguntarle a Sirius o a Remus pero ninguno de los dos iba a mentirle y no quería arriesgarse a una negativa, prefería vivir con la duda hasta que los volviera a ver.

Escuchó a Ron soltar un quejido de dolor y se volteó hacia ellos. Al parecer, Hermione le había lanzado una piedrita por la cabeza y estaba insistiendo en que no había sido tan grande, mientras él la acusaba de querer asesinarlo. Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, aún sin entender de donde sacaba Hannah que podían gustarse… Bueno, si pensaba en los argumentos que le había dado era cierto que Mar siempre golpeaba a Sirius pero la mayoría del tiempo se lo merecía, era diferente.

— ¿Crees que todas las personas que parecen no soportarse…? ¿Es por que en el fondo se gustan? —Preguntó Harry, viendo a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido.

—No todas. —Respondió Hannah, con la mirada puesta en el mismo lugar— Pero hay unos casos bastante obvios.

— ¿Y no es posible que dos personas que sí se lleven bien también puedan estar juntas?

Esta vez la respuesta no llegó de inmediato.

Bajó la mirada y se encontró con Hannah que aún sostenía el libro en sus manos, viéndolo sin leer. Tragó saliva, de repente nerviosa, antes de desviar la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Quiso saber, con un hilito de voz.

Harry la miró confundido, no solo porque no entendía su repentino nerviosismo, sino también porque no estaba seguro de a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta, solo había sido un pensamiento fugaz.

—No se. —Respondió con honestidad, encogiéndose de hombros— Quiero saber. ¿Tú que dices? ¿Si dos personas se llevan bien desde antes también pueden gustarse?

—Te refieres a dos personas que… ¿Sean amigos?

—Em… Sí, exacto. Amigos.

—Pues… —Hannah se removió incómoda y al final le sonrió con timidez— Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?

Harry le sonrió y asintió, decidiendo que le gustaba bastante esa respuesta.

— ¡Olvídalo, Hermione! —Escucharon exclamar a Ron, enfadado— ¡Vámonos! ¡Siempre arruinas la diversión!

— ¡Son solo piedras, Ron, no es necesario que hagas un berrinche! —Le respondió ella, siguiéndolo hacia el árbol donde estaban sus amigos— ¿Encontraron algo?

—Nop, más lectura inútil. —Suspiró Hannah, cerrando el libro y sentándose en el césped— Dudo que vayamos a encontrar algo sobre ese huevo aquí.

—Ya deja de preocuparte tanto. —Intervino Ron, empezando a guardar sus cosas— Harry nos dijo que el amigo de su padre le dirá de que se trata, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Hermione, relájate. —Le dijo Harry, también empezando a recoger— Peter me dijo que averiguaría.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Tienes que resolver las cosas tú solo y mientras más rápido lo hagas mejor!

—Ya empiezas a sonar como mi mamá. —Bufó Harry, fastidiado.

—Y como la mía. —Dijo Ron con una mirada de desagrado.

— ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con Cedric? —Le preguntó Hannah, tratando de mantener la paz, levantándose del suelo— Te dije que te estaba buscando para decirte algo de la prueba y no has hecho caso.

Harry cambió su expresión y gruñó con desagrado.

Sabía que no debía ser tan infantil, si Cedric podía decirle algo que lo ayudara a descifrar de una vez por todas la clave de la segunda prueba pues no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad… Pero en serio no quería hablar con él.

—Después. —Murmuró, de mala gana, poniéndose de pie— Volvamos al castillo, ya casi es hora de comer.

—Aún tenemos tiempo, vayamos a visitar a Hagrid. —Sugirió Hannah con una sonrisa— Nos dijo que pasáramos.

— ¿Y tú no tienes que ir a darte un paseo por las mazmorras? —Le preguntó Ron, en broma— No queremos retenerte de tus otros amigos.

Harry se tensó y juró que si Hannah se marchaba, él mismo iba a buscar una piedra grande y a arrojársela a su amigo en la cabeza.

—Cállate. —Le espetó la chica, con una mirada asesina y sonrojándose.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con Hermione hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Estoy casi seguro de que no ha hablado con ese idiota desde que volvimos. —Le dijo Ron a Harry— ¿Tienes idea de por que? Digo, no es que me esté quejando, pero es raro.

Harry se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza hacia donde estaban las chicas para que empezaran a caminar hacia ellas.

La verdad era que sí tenía una pequeña idea de porque Hannah no había hablado con Malfoy desde que habían vuelto al castillo y honestamente, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Solo sabía que si se mantenía así, pues mejor para él.

* * *

Desde hacía un tiempo que Lily ya tenía la ligera sospecha de que James era un romántico empedernido, había algo en él que se lo decía.

Ese día acababa de confirmarlo, solo que nunca se había esperado que lo fuera _tanto._

—No puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí. —Murmuró, mirando a su alrededor, maravillada.

—Me dijiste que era uno de tus lugares favoritos. —Respondió James, sonriéndole de manera soñadora— Pensé que sería un buen lugar para una primera cita.

El corazón de Lily dio un ridículo salto ante eso último, aún le costaba asimilar que estaba teniendo una cita real con James.

—Es increíble que te acordaras. —Le dijo ella, posando su mirada en él y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Hey, estaba tan ebrio pero no tanto. —Bromeó él, levantando una ceja— Y tú estabas peor así que si te acuerdas yo también lo hago.

Ella rió y le dio un codazo juguetón en la costilla, sonrojada.

La verdad era que no lo recordaba del todo bien, pero si se esforzaba, podía recuperar algunas de las conversaciones que había tenido con él la noche que habían ido a cenar a casa de su madre y en una le había contado acerca del pueblo muggle que quedaba cerca de su antiguo vecindario y al que adoraba ir cuando era pequeña.

—Solía venir aquí todo el tiempo. —Le contó Lily, con una sonrisa nostálgica, a pesar de suponer que lo había hecho la otra noche— La pasábamos genial.

— ¿Venías con tu familia? —Quiso saber James, interesado.

—Sí, los cuatro juntos. —El corazón se le arrugó un poco ante el recuerdo— Dejamos de venir aquí cuando mi padre, ya sabes…

Él asintió y le dio un apretón alentador a su mano que ella agradeció. Se pegó más él y, sin soltarlo de la mano, pasó su brazo por encima de su propio hombro y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Aw, mira que cariñosa estás. —La picó él, sonriendo.

—Si quieres te suelto. —Amenazó ella, divertida.

—No, no, no inventes.

Lily rió por lo bajo y se apretó más contra su cuerpo, recibiendo gustosa el dulce beso que él depositó en su cabello.

—Es un pueblo muy bonito. —Comentó James, mientras pasaban frente a unas jugueterías— Aunque no entiendo muchas de estas cosas que venden los muggles…

—Esos son juguetes, genio. —Rió Lily, mirando divertida a una de las vidrieras frente a la cual él se detuvo— Estaría muy preocupada si los entendieras.

—No hay nada de malo en mantener un alma infantil, Lily, te impide envejecer. —Bromeó él, guiñándole un ojo— Y ven, vamos a entrar, quiero comprar algo.

—James, una cosa es mantener un ama infantil y otra es ser literalmente un niño. —Le dijo ella, viéndolo de manera sospechosa.

—No seas tonta. —James soltó una carcajada— No compraré nada para mí, es para el bebé.

— ¿Para Sirius?

—Cállate y entremos.

Lily dejó que la guiara hacia la puerta de la tienda, y a pesar de seguirse riendo a sus expensas, por dentro estaba sintiendo como su corazón se derretía al escuchar que quería comprar algo para el niño de Mar y Sirius.

—Hay muchas cosas geniales en este lugar. —Dijo James, sorprendido mientras paseaban por los pasillos— Creo que compraré de todo un poco…

—No, no lo harás. —Le cortó Lily, entornando los ojos, divertida— Guarda tu faceta de millonario y compra de manera inteligente.

—No se pueden comprar juguetes de manera inteligente, Lily, ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

—Cómprale dos cosas y estará bien. —Le sugirió ella, intentando que no gastara toda su herencia— Estoy preocupada de que entre tú y Sirius creen al bebé más malcriado del planeta.

—Oh, claro porque Mar será _tan_ estricta. —Resopló James, sonriendo divertido.

—No, pero al menos lo intentará, Sirius ni eso.

—Es un buen punto. —Concordó él, tomando de un estante un auto de carreras— ¿Debería comprar dos juguetes neutrales o uno para chica y uno para chico?

—Compra dos de chica y ya, eso es lo que tendrán.

—Tú y Mar lucen muy confiadas de eso. —Dijo James, viéndola confundido.

—Ella solo tiene miedo de tener que lidiar con otro Sirius. —Respondió Lily, entornando los ojos— Yo lo se porque está comiendo demasiado dulce, si fuera niño comería cosas saladas.

—Si tú lo dices. —Se encogió de hombros y cambió el auto por otro más grande y costoso— ¿Las niñas muggle también juegan con esto?

—Por supuesto. —Le dijo Lily, aguantando la risa. Siempre le harían gracia sus preguntas tan sangre pura.

—Bueno entonces llevamos uno, ahora busquemos una muñeca o algo así. —Dijo a la vez que empezaban a caminar hacia otra área de la tienda— Por cierto, cuando veas a Sirius no vayas a darle la explicación de las comidas dulces y eso, no lo quiero en otro berrinche por el sexo del bebé.

—Es tan imbécil. —Bufó Lily con hastío—Se que Mar quiere que sea una niña y está fastidiosa con el tema, pero él lo lleva todo a un ridículo extremo machista que…

—Yo creo que es más profundo que eso. —La interrumpió James con una pequeña sonrisa— Digo sí, en parte es eso, pero no es todo lo que ocurre.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó Lily, viéndolo confundido.

—Bueno… —James suspiro y pensó por un momento antes de sonreír divertido— ¿Alguna vez te has fijado como Sirius le coquetea a todas las mujeres que se le ponen enfrente?

—Naturalmente. —Respondió ella con un chasquido de lengua.

—Pues más allá de que lo haga por ser un idiota, que lo es, lo hace porque es la única manera que conoce de tratar con las mujeres. —Le explicó ante la mirada sorprendida y extrañada de Lily— Para hacerte el cuento corto: Sirius no tiene ni idea de como tratar a una mujer que no sea con sexo.

—Eso es… Asqueroso. —Decidió Lily, ganándose una carcajada por parte de él— Pero tiene mucho sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene. —Dijo James, empezando a pasar la mirada por el estante de las muñecas— El pobre no quiere una hija porque le aterra no ser capaz de hablar con una chica sin tratar de llevarla a la cama.

—Ya, ya, entendí. —Le cortó ella antes de suspirar— Es tan imbécil que a veces se te olvida que tiene más capas de las que muestra.

—Vamos, en el fondo sabes que lo quieres.

—Bueno, no negaré que una vez que aprendes a ignorar sus estupideces se hace bastante fácil. —Admitió ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Por vez infinita en ese solo día, se vio cegada por la enorme y sincera sonrisa que James le dedicó y que hizo saltar su corazón. Algo le decía que esa respuesta significaba más para él de lo que podía parecer.

—Esa me gusta. —Le dijo Lily, señalando una muñeca de tela grande— Es muy rosa, Mar va a odiarla.

—Él también, así que esta nos llevamos. —Rió James, estirando el brazo para tomar la muñeca.

Fueron a la caja con los dos juguetes que habían escogido y después de unos cinco minutos de James asegurándole que sí sabía manejar dinero muggle, aceptó que no era así y la dejó pagar a ella.

—Bien, ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Le preguntó él una vez estuvieron en la calle de nuevo— Tú conoces todo aquí, muéstrame el lugar.

—Oh pues, hay varios sitios a los que podríamos ir, como… —Pero de repente una idea le vino a la mente y sonrió emocionada— ¡Ya se a donde! Sígueme.

Antes de que a él le diera tiempo de opinar o preguntar algo, Lily lo tomó por la mano y prácticamente empezó a arrastrarlo lejos de ahí.

Pasaron por varios establecimientos, unos que Lily reconocía y otros que eran muy nuevos, hasta que finalmente logró reconocer la calle que estaba buscando.

—Espero que no lo hayan cerrado, no he venido en años y… ¡Sí, aquí sigue!

—Me trajiste a… ¿Una pastelería? —Preguntó James, arqueando una ceja.

—No, a la mejor pastelería con los mejores dulces del mundo. —Lo corrigió Lily sin dejar de sonreír como una niña— De chica solía gastar gran parte de mi mesada aquí.

—Pues entremos a ver si la pequeña Lily Evans gastaba su dinero en algo que valiera la pena. —Respondió él, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara ella primero.

Adentro aún era como Lily lo recordaba, incluso el olor, seguía teniendo esa deliciosa esencia a azúcar, canela y pasteles que le hacía agua a la boca.

Un montón de recuerdos se amontonaron en su mente y por un momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Todo ese paseo la hacía sentir tan nostálgica que empezaba a creer que estaba envejeciendo muy rápido.

—Eres un cobarde. —Se burló de él, cuando quince minutos de él salían del local— Había millones de dulces y tú escogiste un pastel de chocolate.

—Hey, no conozco nada de esas cosas extrañas que comen aquí. —Se defendió él, llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca— Además tú también pediste algo con chocolate, solo que lo tiene en el relleno.

—Porque es mi dulce favorito, ya los otros los probé. —Replicó ella, sentándose en una banca frente a la pastelería para darle su primer bocado al postre que había pedido— Um, sigue siendo delicioso.

—Espera, estoy teniendo un deja vu, recuerdo que anoche me dijiste algo parecido…

— ¡Agh, cierra la boca! —Exclamó Lily, sonrojada, dándole un empujón en el hombro que no impidió que se siguiera riendo de lo lindo— Idiota. Si sigues haciendo esos chistes te dejaré a pan y agua por un mes.

—No finjas, eso sería tanto castigo para ti como para mí. —Le guiñó un ojo con picardía antes de llevarse otro trozo de pastel a la boca— Y tenías razón, estos postres están muy buenos.

—No se si te has dado cuenta, James, pero yo siempre tengo la razón. —Respondió ella, con una sonrisa arrogante que perdió toda la intención en el momento que soltó una sonora carcajada al notar los trozos de pastel que él tenía por toda la boca— Eres un desastre, comes como si tuvieras dos años.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.

—Claro que sí. —Siguió riéndose ella— Ven acá…

Se movió un poco más cerca de él y con mucha delicadeza, pasó su pulgar por las comisuras de sus labios, removiendo el chocolate.

—Listo, ya pareces un adulto.

James parpadeó varias veces antes de dedicarle una sonrisita que a Lily le apretó el corazón con ternura y tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de acercarse más y robarle un beso.

Por suerte, él decidió no reprimir nada y se movió hacia ella para besarla con dulzura.

—Eres adorable. —Le susurró sobre sus labios, antes de darle otro beso.

—Y tú eres un niño. —Respondió Lily con una risita, le devolvió el beso y se alejó.

—Pero te encanta. —Señaló James, subiendo las cejas de manera sugerente, ganándose una torcida de ojos. Rió por lo bajo y siguió comiendo su pastel, con más cuidado esta vez— ¿Sabes? Este lugar es mucho más bonito de lo que recordaba…

— ¿ _Recordabas_? —Le preguntó Lily, extrañada— ¿Habías estado aquí antes?

De repente James se tensó y abrió mucho los ojos, con esa expresión de haber sido atrapado haciendo una travesura que Lily conocía a la perfección. Tragó con dificultad y se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Cuándo estuviste aquí, James? —Ahora su voz era más severa al igual que su expresión.

—Pues, yo…

—No me mientas.

—Bien. —Aceptó él a regañadientes, suspiró resignado y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Primero que todo, tienes que saber que esto pasó hace casi dieciséis años, es un poco ridículo molestarse ahora. —Añadió eso con un tono bromista que Lily no le compró— Bueno… ¿Recuerdas el verano antes de séptimo? Que saliste con este chico idiota que vivía por tu calle…

— ¡¿Me espiaste?!

— ¡No!... Bueno, sí, un poco.

— ¡¿Un poco?! —Trató de lucir enfadada pero lo que él había dicho era cierto, había pasado demasiado tiempo como para molestarse por algo así, de hecho le hacía bastante gracia y no pudo controlar la risa que se le escapó— ¿Cómo demonios espías a una persona solo _un poco_?

—Em, ¿sin que se den cuenta? —Bromeó él, notablemente aliviado al verla reírse— Si te hace sentir mejo, Sirius quería que les hiciéramos una broma y yo lo controlé.

—Ah claro, me hace sentir mucho mejor saber que Sirius también estaba ahí. —Ironizó Lily, torciendo los ojos— ¿Alguna vez alguien te habló de algo llamado _privacidad,_ James?

—Vamos, tampoco hubo mucho que ver. —Sonrió, demasiado pagado de si mismo, antes de volver a hablar— Pobre infeliz, ni un besito le diste.

—Eres horrible. —Le reprochó ella, sonrojada— No quiero ni saber como te enteraste de esa cita ni como hicieron para que no me diera cuenta de que estaban ahí.

—Que bueno, porque no pensaba decírtelo. —Rió James antes de tragarse el último pedazo de pastel— Y tienes que admitir que entre las dos cita esta se lleva el premio a la mejor.

—Pues yo no estaría tan segura. —Lo picó ella, a pesar de que ambos sabían que él tenía razón— En serio era un chico bastante agradable y dulce, no puedo decir que no me gustaba…

—Has estado durmiendo conmigo toda la semana, Lily, no existe forma en el mundo en que puedas ponerme celoso por alguien a quien ni besaste. —Atajó, con una sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía parecerse mucho a Sirius— Además aquí la que sufre de esos males eres tú, no yo.

— ¿Discúlpame? Acabas de admitir que me seguiste en una cita, durante el verano además, ¿y quieres acusarme a mí de ser celosa? ¿Es en serio?

—Muy en serio. —Respondió James con una sonrisa malévola— ¿O he de recordarte la vez que casi me asesinas con una tienda de acampar por que encontraste a tu jefa saliendo de mi departamento?

La sonrisa de Lily se borró de golpe y fue reemplazada por una expresión hostil. Sintió como todo dentro de ella se llenaba de rabia al recordar ese incidente y en general, todos los meses que James había pasado _divirtiéndose_ con esa mujer.

—Yo no estaba celosa. —Le dijo entre dientes— Solo estaba molesta porque saliste con ella simplemente para irritarme.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó él, fingiendo estar ofendido— ¿Me crees capaz de tal cosa, Lily?

—De eso y más. —Bufó ella, molesta.

—Lily, los celos no le hacen bien a nadie, deberías…

— ¡Yo no estaba celosa entonces ni lo estoy ahora! ¡Así que déjalo!

—Eso espero. —Se acercó a ella y buscó con sus ojos para sonreírle, ahora sin rastro de arrogancia ni de broma— Porque no tienes razones para estarlo.

Lily sintió como la molestia que se había acumulado dentro de ella se derretía al mirar toda la sinceridad que destilaban sus ojos. Suspiró y relajó su expresión y su cuerpo, se sonrojó, sintiéndose muy ridícula e idiota por haberse puesto así. En su defensa, Merlina nunca iba a dejar de ponerle los nervios de punta.

—Lo se. —Susurró al fin, sonrió con diversión y subió las cejas— La que ha estado durmiendo contigo toda la semana soy yo, ¿no?

—Exactamente. —Sonrió James, antes de acercarse y darle un beso— Y no lo querría de ninguna otra forma.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y le devolvió el beso, admitiéndose internamente que tal vez sí había estado un tanto celosa, pero no pensaba decírselo nunca.

De repente, de una de las tiendas cercanas empezó a escucharse una canción que a Lily no le costó nada reconocer y que hizo arrugar su corazón y le provocó una sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó él, alejándose un poco para sonreírle confundido.

—Esa canción… Me gusta mucho. —Le explicó ella, intentando que no le temblara la voz— Me recuerda a mi papá.

— ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber James, ahora sonriéndole con ternura.

—Me enseñó a bailar con ella. —Soltó una risita ante eso— Tendría como ocho años, la ponía a todo volumen en el salón y bailábamos por todas partes, siempre lo pisaba pero nunca lo escuché quejarse.

 _I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl…_

No había esperado que ese paseo resultara ser tan emotivo como lo estaba siendo pero la verdad era que no se podía quejar. A pesar de que le dolía, le gustaba poder recordar esas pequeñas partes de la otra vida que había conocido y en la también había sido muy feliz.

—Tu padre suena como un gran sujeto, Lily. —Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce antes de cambiarla por una más juguetona— ¿Puedo preguntarte por que se casó con tu madre?

Una pequeña parte de ella sabía que debía sentirse ofendida por esa pregunta, pero aún así no pudo controlar la inmensa y honesta carcajada que se le escapó.

—Desearía poder responderte pero me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta durante treinta años y nada.

Él se rió con ella por un momento antes de mirarla con esa expresión, que ella conocía tan bien, que nunca podía augurar nada bueno.

— ¿Qué te parece si vemos que tan buena aprendiz fuiste? —Le preguntó, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una exagerada reverencia para extenderle su mano.

—Ah no, no, no, ni lo sueñes. —Se negó ella rotundamente, viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos y riendo nerviosa— No pienso bailar contigo.

— ¿Y por que no?

— ¡Porque no! ¡Estamos en público, hay gente…!

—Vamos, no me digas que te pone nerviosa un poco de gente.

No le pasó por alto el tono retador con el que hizo ese comentario y a pesar de saber que lo utilizaba solo para provocarla, no pudo evitar arquear una ceja antes de darle la mano y permitirle que la ayudara a levantarse.

Él colocó la mano en su cintura y ella hizo lo propio con su hombro antes de que empezaran a dar moverse al ritmo de la música. Lily hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para no prestar atención a los peatones que paseaban a su alrededor y así no morir de vergüenza.

— _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl…_

— ¡Hey! ¡Te la sabes! —Exclamó Lily, sorprendida, al escucharlo cantar.

—Compartí una habitación con Remus durante siete años no aprenderme todas las canciones muggles que escuchaba no era una opción. —Se explicó él, sin dejar de tararear la canción— Esta me gustaba bastante.

—Um, tienes más conocimientos sobre este mundo de lo que yo esperaba. —Lo picó ella, divertida.

—Ah, ves, no soy tan ignorante como pensabas. Imagina todo lo que aún no sabes de mí…

Ella se río y dejó que él la hiciera dar una ridícula vuelta antes de volverla a acercar a su pecho, donde escondió el rostro para que no se le notara el sonrojo que le había provocado pensar en lo emocionada que estaba por conocer todas esas cosas que aún no sabía sobre James.

* * *

Después de lo que parecían semanas quedándose donde los chicos, Mar finalmente había regresado a su departamento.

A pesar de que había insistido en esa excusa, no se había marchado por necesitar un respiro de Sirius, de hecho, si era perfectamente honesta con ella misma, admitiría que separarse de él era una de las cosas que la había detenido durante tantos días.

En serio le gustaba dormir con él. No tener sexo, aunque eso también le gustaba bastante, simplemente dormir. No sabía como era posible, pero siempre se sentía más descansada cuando dormía a su lado, incluso si se quedaba despierta hasta tarde, era ridículo.

Sin embargo, había decidido que lo mejor sería volver. Al final las cosas seguían igual que siempre, podían pasar varios días juntos pero ella seguía teniendo su departamento y él el suyo, ambos estaban bien así, les gustaba tener su espacio personal y siempre lo habían respetado.

Realmente aquello era una razón menor, lo que verdaderamente la había obligado a volver era lo muchísimo que extrañaba su casa. Su cama, para ser específica. No que la de Sirius tuviera algo de malo, pero es que durante esos últimos días parecía no querer colaborar con su cada vez más creciente barriga y le había estado provocando un dolor de espalda que ya no podía aguantar más y que no le estaba permitiendo dormir.

Así que al final, había regresado buscando conciliar el sueño y dormir con un poco de paz.

Y esa madrugada en particular, no lo estaba logrando.

No tenía idea de durante cuanto tiempo se había estado removiendo en su cama antes de despertarse, sudando frío y con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Tragó saliva y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, intentando regular su errática respiración. De manera instintiva se llevó las manos al vientre y palpó con los dedos, tratando de asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y que ese malestar que sentía no tuviera algo que ver con el embarazo.

No lo era, su barriga se sentía normal y la verdad era que no creía que aquel malestar fuera físico. Era como una especie de intranquilidad, de susto, que el recorría el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de hacer memoria, buscar entre los rincones de su subconsciente para recordar si había tenido una pesadilla, pero no encontraba nada, no había soñado nada… Solo tenía miedo.

Era frustrante, odiaba sentirse así de asustada, paralizada, y lo peor de todo: en incertidumbre. Eso era lo que más detestaba, no saber porque se sentía así, no tener idea de si había una amenaza real o si solo se estaba volviendo loca.

Entonces los escuchó, claramente, en la sala. Unos pasos.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y de inmediato todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. No se movió, tratando de escuchar más atentamente, intentando descifrar quien estaba ahí. Por un momento quiso pensar que era Sirius pero sabía que ni él era tan imprudente como para aparecerse a esa hora de la madrugada sin tocar.

Aguantó la respiración y se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, estiró un brazo hacia su mesa de noche y tomó la varita. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y empezó a levantarse lentamente, dispuesta a salir a investigar.

Dio dos pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando un nuevo sonido inundó el apartamento.

Una risita. Baja, prácticamente inaudible, pero inconfundible.

Nada más escuchar aquello, se le pusieron los pelos de punta y su corazón se lanzó en caída libre a su estómago.

Abandonó por completo su plan de no hacer ruido y salió corriendo hacia la sala, la varita levantada y la maldición en la punta de la lengua. Pero justo cuando abría la puerta de la habitación, escuchó el sonido de una aparición.

Llegó a la sala y la encontró totalmente vacía. En penumbras.

Se había marchado.

Soltó una bocanada de aire y boqueó, estupefacta por lo rápido que había pasado todo y lo surreal que había sido.

— _Lumos._ —Susurró, con un hilito de voz.

La punta de su varita se iluminó y le permitió revisar el lugar, asegurarse de que, efectivamente, estaba sola.

Tensó la mandíbula y tuvo que suspirar para frenar las lágrimas de rabia que querían abandonar sus ojos. Estaba furiosa. No entendía como era posible que pudiera aparecerse en su apartamento como quisiera, seguirla por la calle y nadie podía atraparla. La enfurecía ese maldito juego que se traía, quería volverla loca, hacerla saber que, a pesar de que no le hacía nada, no se había olvidado de ella.

No sabía si tenía planeado atacar en algún momento, no sabía cuando se iba aburrir de jugar. Solo sabía que, así como estaba furiosa, también estaba aterrada.

Y que tenía que salir de ahí.

* * *

Al principio los golpes a la puerta sonaban lejanos, distorsionados, lográndose mezclar con el resto de los sonidos que estaba experimentando en aquel sueño.

Sirius se removió en su cama, intentando alejar el molesto golpeteo que estaba interrumpiendo su descanso y que no le permitía disfrutar de su sueño, pero fue inútil. Con cada segundo que pasaba, los golpes se hacían más insistentes, más fuertes.

Al final, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando y que aquellos sonidos eran muy reales.

Gruñó con fastidio y abrió los ojos lentamente, posó la mirada en el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche y con dificultad alcanzó a ver que eran las tres y media de la mañana. Aún medio dormido, no logró comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, de donde provenía ese ruido. Frunció el ceño, confundido y desorientado por el sueño, intentando que su mente se despejara para poder hacer algo que acabara con esa molestia y lo dejará seguir durmiendo.

Empezaba a pensar en ignorar aquello y volver a dormir cuando reconoció un nuevo sonido. Una voz que lo llamaba.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

Y si los golpes no lo habían despertado, eso lo hizo.

Se sentó de golpe al reconocer la voz. Sintió como se le disparaba el pulso y su corazón iniciaba una ridícula carrera de velocidad.

Era Marlene.

— ¡SIRIUS! ¡Sirius, ábreme…!

De inmediato tomó su varita y se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación, tratando de coordinar sus pasos para no caerse en su rápida carrera hacia la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sirius…!

— ¡Ya, aquí estoy! —Le gritó devuelta, exaltado, abriéndole— ¿Qué está…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, o si quiera abrir bien la puerta, Mar se escabulló hacia adentro de la casa como un rayo, empujándolo en el proceso.

— ¿Marlene, que diablos…?

—Cierra la puerta. —Farfulló ella con la respiración acelerada— Solo cierra. Rápido.

Sirius la obedeció y se apresuró a cerrar para después pasar el cerrojo.

Se volvió hacia ella, confundido y preocupado, y sintió como su corazón se detenía al ver como estaba. Aún traía puesto el pijama, cubriéndolo con un abrigo que seguramente había tomado a la carrera antes de salir, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y estaba tan pálida como la nieve. Temblaba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó Sirius, preocupado— Es tardísimo.

—Lo lamento. —Se disculpó rápidamente, sin verlo— No quería aparecer así es que… No sabía a donde… Pensé en ir con Lily pero…

— ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? —Demandó saber él, sintiendo como empezaba a perder los nervios.

Mar tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire, tratando de controlarse, guardó silencio por un momento, lo que hizo que a Sirius le empezar a doler la cabeza por la frustración y a enfadarse por toda esa maldita lentitud.

Ella tragó saliva, pasándose los dedos por los desastrosos rulos rubios antes de sentarse en un sillón que tenía cerca.

—Solo… No te alteres, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pidió, finalmente viéndolo a los ojos.

—Marlene, estás temblando. —Le informó Sirius entre dientes— ¿Cómo mierda me pides que no me altere?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo para encontrarse con sus manos trémulas. Las sacudió, tratando de volverlas a su estado normal, y luego las escondió debajo de sus brazos.

Suspiró y desvío la mirada antes de hablar.

—Estuvo en el apartamento. —Murmuró, casi para ella misma.

Sirius sintió como se le congelaban las venas y la respiración se le atoraba en la garganta. Apretó los dientes intentando controlar la oleada de rabia que quería invadirlo.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó, mortalmente calmado, a pesar de saber muy bien la respuesta.

— _Ella_ … —Respondió Mar, con un hilo de voz— Bellatrix.

Lo sabía, desde luego, solo había querido escucharlo.

Suspiró con fuerza y se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de no perder el control, tratando de frenar la frustración y la rabia que le provocaban ganas de gritar, de tomar cada maldita cosa en ese lugar y despedazarla. Pero sobretodo, de salir y buscar a esa maldita y hacer lo que el Ministerio aún no era capaz de hacer.

Sentía la furia quemándole el pecho y la garganta, nublando su visión, y acumulándose rápidamente, esperando el momento de estallar. Sin embargo volvió a respirar hondo y no explotó, no lo hizo porque aún había algo que no le cuadraba.

—Pero, ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es…? —Intentó preguntar, tropezándose con las palabras— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La escuché, hace unos momentos. —Le explicó ella, subiendo la mirada para verlo— Estaba durmiendo y escuché que alguien estaba…

— ¿Pero estás segura de eso? No será que tú…

—No me lo he imaginado. —Aclaró Mar de inmediato, algo ofendida— Se lo que escuché, no me trates como si estuviera loca porque…

—No estoy diciendo eso. —Le cortó él, con un bufido— Solo te digo que tal vez escuchaste mal, no es…

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que sí estaba ahí! ¡Se apareció en la sala y cuando salí a ver ya no estaba! —Le explicó, empezando a desesperarse— ¿Por qué no me crees?

— ¡No es que no te crea, Marlene, es que no tiene sentido! —La interrumpió Sirius, tratando, y fallando, de no subir la voz— ¿Cómo es posible que se haya aparecido y desaparecido a su gusto? El lugar está protegido, no…

Pero su oración se quedó por la mitad al ver como, nuevamente, Mar le desviaba la mirada, más pálida ahora de lo que había estado antes. Sirius la examinó desde su posición, confundido, y se dio cuenta de cómo se había encogido más en su lugar y lucía más nerviosa.

Entonces el entendimiento lo golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que el enfado de unos segundos atrás siguiera creciendo.

—Sí le pusiste protecciones a tu departamento. —Dijo entre dientes, tratando de no estallar— ¿Verdad, Marlene?

La vio tragar saliva y boquear un par de veces, sin alcanzar a decir nada.

Y eso fue lo que prendió la mecha de la bomba que se había estado construyendo dentro de él.

—Maldita sea… —Gruñó, furioso.

—No vayas a…

— ¿A que? ¿Ah? ¿A alterarme? —Le preguntó, empezando a levantar la voz— ¡Pues sí voy a alterarme porque me mentiste!

— ¡Yo no te mentí! —Saltó ella, volviendo a verlo.

— ¡Te pregunté si habías protegido el maldito lugar y me dijiste que sí! —Le gritó, sintiendo como se empezaba a poner rojo por la rabia— ¡¿Por qué mierda no lo hiciste?!

— ¡Yo no te mentí! —Repitió Mar, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo— ¡Te dije que iba a hacerlo, nunca te dije que ya lo había hecho!

— ¡Ah, pero claro, cuanta diferencia! ¡Discúlpame, Mar, eso repentinamente cambia toda la puta situación! —Le espetó Sirius con ironía— ¡Es la misma mierda! ¡Y responde lo que te pregunté!

— ¡No me da la gana de responderte nada! —Gritó ella, en respuesta, ahora enfadada también— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

— ¡Por supuesto que es asunto mío! —Sirius se sentía cada vez más furioso y eso solo empeoraba sus gritos— ¡Es mi maldito asunto porque estás aquí lloriqueando como una cría por, otra vez, negarte a hacerme caso!

— ¡Yo no tengo que hacer lo que tú ni nadie me diga! —Respondió Marlene, sin intimidarse por él, si acaso solo subiendo más el tono de su voz— ¡Si no protegí el lugar es porque así lo decidí! ¡Es mi departamento, mi vida, y hago con ella lo que quiera!

Sirius, que estaba temblando por el disgusto, se tomó un momento para pedirle a todas las entidades en las que no creía por una porción de paciencia para no agarrarla y sacudirla hasta que dejara de ser tan insoportablemente inconsciente y testaruda.

— ¡¿Y ser una maldita suicida es lo que quieres?! ¿Así pretendes llevar tu vida? —Quiso saber, antes de soltar una risa amarga y furiosa— ¡Me hubieses dicho que lo que querías era dejarle a Bellatrix las cosas más fácil, Mar, me habrías ahorrado mucho estrés inútil!

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. —Siseó ella, también poniéndose roja.

— ¡Pero es lo que estás haciendo, maldita idiota! —Volvió a gritarle, sabiendo que estaba entrando en arenas peligrosas, pero sin importarle— ¡¿Es que te das cuenta de lo que te pudo haber pasado?! ¡Entró y salió de ahí como le dio la gana porque tú se lo permitiste! ¡¿Es que eres estúpida o que?!

— ¡Ya deja de insultarme, imbécil! —Le gritó Mar, poniéndole las manos en el pecho y empujándolo. Tenía el rostro bañado en rabia pero también había otra cosa que él, tan furioso como estaba, no pudo descifrar— ¡No estás ayudándome en nada! ¡Tú y tus malditos gritos solo lo empeoran todo!

— ¡Tú no te estás ayudando a ti misma y por eso te grito! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necia?! ¿Qué te costaba ponerle los malditos hechizos de protección?

— ¡Me costaba mucho! ¿Bien? ¡Me costaba porque no quiero volver a sentirme encerrada por culpa de ella! —Le explicó Mar, subiendo la voz un par de octavas— ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡No voy a vivir asustada y no me importa lo que tú ni Lily ni nadie me diga!

Esta vez Sirius no le respondió, se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo como si le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría y un encantamiento aturdidor al mismo tiempo.

Él la entendía, no tenía que ser un genio ni ser muy comprensivo para lograr entenderla, estaba seguro que de haber sido al revés él habría hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sus palabras dolieran y lo hicieran enfadar incluso más.

Porque Marlene le hablaba como si su vida fuera solo suya, que lo era, claro, pero no estaba sola en el mundo, había gente que se preocupaba por ella, por lo que le pasara, y había gente que no podría seguir adelante si Bellatrix conseguía lo que quería.

Eso ella parecía no entenderlo y a él lo volvía loco de frustración y de rabia.

—Eres una egoísta de mierda, Marlene. —Le dijo, escupiendo las palabras con furia.

—Y mira quien lo dice. —Resopló ella.

— ¡Pues hasta donde se yo no soy el que le deja las puertas abiertas a una Mortífaga enferma para que entre a tomar el té de madrugada!

— ¡Ya deja de gritarme!

— ¡No me da la gana! ¡Lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan idiota e infantil!

— ¡Sirius, te juro por Merlín que si esta niña sale igual de histérica que tú te voy a…!

— ¿Qué?

En un segundo, pasaron de los gritos y reproches al silencio total. Sirius la miró confundido y Mar le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos y la boca abiertos, como dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

— _¿Niña?_ —Le preguntó Sirius, confundido— ¿Cómo que niña?

Sí, era cierto que durante todas esas semanas Mar se había empecinado en decir que el bebé sería una chica pero en ningún momento se había referido a él de esa manera, seguía siendo neutro y no había razón para cambiarlo, a menos que…

— ¡Miraste el sobre! —Exclamó, viéndola de manera acusadora.

— ¡No es cierto! —Soltó ella, demasiado rápido para ser cierto.

— ¡Marlene!

— ¡De acuerdo sí lo hice! —Aceptó, encogiéndose en su lugar.

— Pero… —Balbuceó Sirius, sin entender nada— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dijiste que no querías saber!

— ¡Lo se, lo se pero…! ¡No quería que tuvieras razón! —Confesó, luciendo un poco culpable— ¡Seguías insistiendo en que sería niño y ya me tenías harta! Necesitaba asegurarme de tener la razón yo y… —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de impostada inocencia— Y la tenía, como siempre.

Sirius boqueó varias veces, sin tener idea de lo que debía decir ahora. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar por tantos pensamientos y tantas ideas en tan poco tiempo y a tal hora.

Se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo sujetó con fuerza, resistiendo el impulso de jalárselo.

 _Niña._ Marlene había dicho niña. Iban a tener una jodida niña y él no tenía idea de cómo debía sentirse al respecto.

Así que volvió a cambiar el tema, porque ahí sí sabía como sentirse.

— ¿Por qué demonios me dices esto ahora? —Le preguntó, volviendo a adquirir su semblante hostil.

— ¿Ah? —Soltó ella, confundida— Pero… Fue un accidente…

— ¡Accidente una mierda, Marlene! —Empezó a gritar otra vez— ¿Crees que por soltarme eso vamos a cambiar de tema y todo olvidado?

—Yo no…

— ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Lo que hiciste sigue siendo estúpido y aún no hemos terminado de hablar!

— ¿Qué estás…? —Su rostro volvió a llenarse de furia y volvió a alzar la voz— ¡¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser?! ¿De verdad crees que te dije eso solo para…?

— ¡Ah no, claro, que coincidencia que justo en este momento se te salió!

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! —Ahora estaba gritándole a todo pulmón y parecía que la vena de la frente le iba a explotar— ¡Te acabo de decir algo importante y tú lo único que quieres es seguir peleando! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

— ¡Me pasa que eres una maldita inconsciente y pareces incapaz de darte cuenta! ¡Discúlpame si enterarme del sexo del bebé no me hace olvidar que eres una suicida de mierda!

— ¡Maldita sea, eres un…! —No pudo terminar la oración porque empezó a toser— ¡Eres un…! ¡Un…!

Esperó a que ella volviera a recuperarse pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el ataque de tos solo se intensificaba.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —Alcanzó a responder, sin dejar de toser— Solo… Solo…

Pero no parecía estar bien.

De repente los tosidos fueron cambiados por jadeos largos y desesperados.

—No… No puedo… —Intentó explicarse, echándose aire con las manos— No puedo…

Lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de miedo, y Sirius se tensó completo, cualquier rastro de enfado completamente olvidado para ser reemplazado por la preocupación.

Parecía que se estaba asfixiando.

— ¿Respirar? ¿No puedes respirar? —Le preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar la nota de temor en su voz. Ella asintió, sin dejar de jadear, y el corazón de Sirius cayó a su estómago— Mar… Está bien, todo está bien…

Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de si en verdad lo estaba.

—Tranquila, trata de… Trata de calmarte… —Se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, ella lo veía desesperada y eso solo lo ponía peor— Vamos, cálmate, estoy aquí… Trata de respirar, ¿de acuerdo? Adentro y afuera…

Sabía que debía parecer un idiota, indicándole que inhalara y exhalara como si ella no supiera hacerlo, pero no le importó, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que Mar estuviera bien y que lograra recuperar el aire.

Después de unos segundos de inhalar y exhalar, la respiración de Marlene empezó a nivelarse y poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión desesperada por una más tranquila.

— ¿Estás mejor? —Le preguntó Sirius, soltando una bocanada de aire que ni sabía que había estado aguantando.

—Sí… —Respondió ella, agitada— Sí, creo que ya... Ya pasó…

Pero el alivio no les duró mucho.

Sirius apenas se estaba preparando para suspirar con tranquilidad cuando sintió como la piel de Mar perdía temperatura, enfriándose mucho y muy rápido. Examinó su rostro y los nervios volvieron a atacarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba incluso más pálida que cuando había llegado, cosa que no era buena debido a que unos momentos atrás había estado roja fuego.

—Sirius… —Lo llamó en voz baja, luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos— No me…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal, que…?

—Yo…

No pudo terminar su oración ya que de repente cerró los ojos y perdió el equilibrio, yéndose un poco de lado antes de que Sirius pudiera tomarla por la cintura para evitar que cayera al piso.

— ¡MAR! —Trató de que no le temblara la voz pero fue inútil— ¡Hey, mírame! ¡Vuelve…!

—Estoy… —Murmuró ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, suspiró— Quiero sentarme…

—Claro, claro, vamos a sentarnos…

La llevó hacia el sofá grande del salón y la sentó ahí con delicadeza, aún sujetándole la cintura. Le pasó una mano por la frente, tratando de limpiar el sudor frío que caía por ésta, resistiendo la tentación de besarla para que volviera a recuperar el color.

Estaba cagado de miedo y no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer, el corazón le latía en la garganta y por más que intentaba tragar saliva para aliviarlo parecía inútil.

—Creo que deberíamos ir al…

—No. —Le cortó ella, abriendo los ojos un poco— No me lleves a ningún lado, yo estoy bien.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada escéptica y significativa. Prácticamente se había desmayado en sus brazos y aún así encontraba fuerzas para mentirle y además darle batalla, aunque no pudo evitar alegrarse por lo último, pensando que era una buena señal.

Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, tenía que pensar en frío para poder encontrar una forma de ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

—Iré a la cocina a ver que te traigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se le quedó viendo y por un momento Sirius pensó que le pediría que se quedara, pero al final solo asintió y se recostó del respaldar para volver a cerrar los ojos.

Se levantó del sofá y no dejó de lanzarle miradas furtivas para asegurarse de que estuviera bien hasta que llegó a la puerta de la cocina. Se metió ahí y después de un momento de incertidumbre, decidió prepararle un té, era lo mejor que se le ocurría en ese momento.

No queriendo perder el tiempo esperando, hizo hervir el agua con su propia varita y luego preparó el té como sabía que ella lo prefería. Estaba a punto de volver a salir pero entonces recordó la caja que James guardaba con pociones y medicina, y pensó que quizás podría encontrar algo ahí.

La tomó de la despensa y empezó a rebuscar entre el montón de basura que su amigo había guardado ahí. En verdad no era basura, eran cosas que él había insistido en que no servirían para nada y en ese momento parecían ser su única esperanza.

Empezaba a desesperarse cuando encontró un frasquito blanco que según la etiqueta servía para los mareos y la tensión, supuso que eso debía servirle y si no, pues tampoco la mataría, así que agregó dos gotitas a la taza de té y salió.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía un rato infinito, pudo respirar con tranquilidad al llegar al sofá y ver que tenía los ojos cerrados pero que el color había vuelto a su piel y que su respiración estaba nivelada.

—Ten. —Le dijo él, con la voz más suave que fue capaz de encontrar, sentándose a su lado— Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Gracias. —Respondió ella, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose para tomar la taza que le tendía— Ya me siento mejor.

Sirius asintió, esperando que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio por un período considerable de tiempo en el que ella se dedicó a tomar su té mientras él armaba los últimos acontecimientos en su cabeza, tratando de entender lo que había pasado y por que había pasado.

Claro que no tenía que hacer mucho análisis para comprender eso. Era bastante obvio.

Poco a poco sintió como la culpa empezaba a hacerse paso a través de él, aferrándose a cualquier pedazo de su cuerpo que pudiera encontrar.

—Tal vez… —Empezó a decir, rompiendo el silencio— Tal vez fue algo que te comiste o…

Marlene lo interrumpió volviéndose hacia él con una ceja levantada y una mirada significativa. Sirius resopló, resignado, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Es el estrés. —Le explicó ella por lo bajo— No puedo ponerme así…

Por supuesto que no, cualquier persona con dos dedos frente podía saber lo peligroso que era alterarse tanto en su estado.

Volvió a sentirse enfadado, pero esta vez con él mismo por haber sido tan idiota.

—No debí gritarte. —Se disculpó, de manera casi inaudible.

Ella suspiró y se inclinó para dejar la taza sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente. Se volvió hacia él con la mirada gacha.

—No debiste, pero tenías razón. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado— O algo así, yo… Debí usar los hechizos.

Volver a recordar aquello hizo que la rabia inicial volviera a envolverlo. Trató de liberar tensión moviendo el cuello para sonarse los huesos, y se quedó callado, no queriendo volver a pelear con ella.

—No quiero preocupar a nadie. —Siguió diciendo Mar— Y se que… No puedo ser egoísta, ya no soy solo yo.

Sirius tuvo un escalofrío cuando la vio llevarse una mano al vientre. Tragó saliva al recordar lo que ahora sabía.

Iban a tener una niña.

Quiso hacer un comentario al respecto pero las palabras le fallaban, si antes había estado aterrado por la simple idea del bebé pues ahora estaba peor.

—No vas a volver a tu departamento. —Soltó al final, tratando de no pensar en eso.

—Pues eso era obvio. —Respondió ella, intentando bromear— No pensaba preguntarte pero pretendo dormir hoy aquí…

—No solo hoy. —La interrumpió Sirius, mirándola con mucha seriedad— No vas a volver a ese lugar.

—Sirius… —Le dedicó una mirada significativa, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Sacudió la cabeza— No voy a…

—Me importa una mierda que no quieras darle el gusto. —Le espetó de manera cortante— Se lo vas a tener que dar porque no pienso dejar que sigas viviendo ahí.

Ella bufó y entornó los ojos, sabía que odiaba que la tratara así pero estaba determinado a ganar esa.

—No quieras ordenarme que hacer.

—No lo hago. —Se encogió de hombros, resuelto— Tú ya habías dicho que tenías que mudarte a un lugar más grande, solo adelanto el proceso.

—Tan amable. —Ironizó Mar con una pequeña sonrisa— Pues no es como si tuviera listo otro lugar a donde ir así que…

—Quédate aquí.

—Ya te dije que sí…

—No, no solo hoy. De verdad. Quédate aquí.

Marlene cerró la boca de golpe y abrió muchísimo los ojos, anonadada. Parpadeó varias veces y analizó su rostro, intentando descubrir si bromeaba, pero Sirius estaba hablando con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Era plenamente consciente de lo que le estaba proponiendo, pero si no hacían eso no iba a dormir tranquilo ninguna puta noche hasta que atraparan a Bellatrix.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Le preguntó, aún sorprendida, con un hilo de voz— Sirius, creo que estás muy cansado, no estás pensando con…

—Estoy pensando con mucha claridad. Te estoy diciendo que te vengas a vivir para acá.

—Pero… Pero…

—Es lo más lógico que puedes hacer. —Siguió diciéndole él, aprovechando que, por una vez, la había dejado sin habla— Necesitas otro lugar y aquí lo tienes. Y sí, se que querrás pagar alquiler, James no te dejará pero tranquila que yo sí te cobro.

—De acuerdo, suponiendo que lo hiciera. —Alcanzó a decir ella— No es, digo… Aún necesito una habitación para la bebé.

—Aquí hay una. Bueno, es la de Peter y de Remus pero ellos que duerman en el sofá.

—Yo no quiero molestar…

—Mar, ya es muy tarde para empezar a preocuparte por eso. —La picó él, tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente— No vas a molestar, es como cuando te quedas aquí a veces solo que… Sin irte.

—Deberíamos hablar primero con James, él también vive aquí…

—Por favor. —Resopló Sirius, desestimando eso con un movimiento de mano— James tiene dos noches seguidas durmiendo en casa de Lily y acaban de empezar hace una semana, para cuando el bebé nazca ya se habrán ido a vivir juntos.

Mar soltó una carcajada ante eso y Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo aquello como un bálsamo bien recibido de tranquilidad.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Vamos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Puedo ahogarte con una almohada a media noche.

—Um, no sabía que ahora te gustaban ese tipo de cosas, pero puedo acostumbrarme… —Le dijo de manera sugerente.

—Estás enfermo. —Rió ella, dándole un manotazo en el brazo, haciéndolo reír. Puso los ojos en blanco— Supongo que… No tengo otra opción.

—Hey, esto sigue siendo un mejor arreglo que andar moviendo a un recién nacido de apartamento en apartamento. Todos ganamos.

—En eso sí tienes razón. —Concordó Mar. Se tomó un par de segundos para empezarlo pero al final suspiró resignada y se encogió de hombros— De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió Sirius antes de ponerse de pie y extender una mano hacia ella— Ahora vamos a la cama que son las cuatro de la mañana y yo necesito dormir.

—Tú sí te das cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer, ¿no?

— ¿Dormir?

—Vivir juntos.

—Mar, estoy tratando de no detenerme en los detalles, ¿de acuerdo? —Bufó él, no queriendo pensar en lo grande que era aquel paso que iban a dar— Es muy tarde para esto. Vamos viendo en el camino, es lo que hacemos siempre.

Ella le dedicó una mirada desconfiada pero al final, posiblemente estando tan cansada como él, solo suspiró y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía para ponerse de pie y dejarla a guiar a la habitación que, a partir de ahora, era de ambos.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno esta vez llegue mucho más rápido de lo usual, espero no abrumarlos con capítulos tan seguidos, pero es que escribir esto me tenía muy emocionada desde hacía un tiempo y la ansiedad por mostrárselos no me dejaba en paz, así que aquí está.**

 **Volvimos a Hogwarts, como les dije que haríamos, aunque se que lo que vimos es realmente muy poco transcendental y no da mucho de que hablar pero es que no tenía pensado que los adultos volvieran a ocuparme tanto espacio y de verdad no quiero seguirles entregando capítulos tan groseramente largos como los anteriores. Para el próximo sí trataré de mantenerlos a estos en un tono más secundario ya que aún hay cosas que ver sobre el Torneo y el drama adolescente en general.**

 **En otras noticias, no había esperado que la "primera cita" de James y Lily me quedara tan cursi como al final quedó, en mi defensa diré que estuve esperando igual que ustedes a que por fin se juntaran y pues me cuesta contenerme jajaja, prometo tratar de no ser tan empalagosa en próximas escenas, me controlaré. Aunque yo supongo que el drama Blackinnon del final habrá ayudado a contrarrestar un poco la situación. Quiero darle gracias públicas a mi querida Vero que me ayudó con la parte médica del fic(L) Moraleja: no se debe estresar a las embarazadas.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente será más de transición antes de por fin irnos a la segunda prueba que creo que ya hemos atrasado bastante. ¡Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme! Cualquier cosita que quieran decirme será más que bienvenida así que estaré esperando por sus opiniones o críticas en los review. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto(L)**


	43. Big Girls Cry

**Aviso** **: _Universo Alternativo. Historia basada en la serie para televisión Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

 **Luavigut** **: ¡Hola, belleza! Como siempre, un gusto leerte por aquí. Créeme que no eres la única que se muere con tanto amor entre James y Lily, esperar tanto para que llegaran a esto también fue una tortura para mí y ahora lo estoy disfrutando mucho. Conociendo a Mar y a Sirius y a sus temperamentos pues es normal que las cosas escalaran hasta ese punto, ojala y el susto les sirva para algo. Sobre la teoría de Sirius sabiendo tratar con mujeres, la verdad es algo que me vine dando cuenta en varios fics que he leído, sobretodo esos en los que lo muestran como tan mujeriego, se me ocurrió que una razón para esa necesidad crónica de coquetearle a todas las chicas que se les ponían enfrente, más allá de querérselas tirar, es que era la única manera que conoce para hablar con ellas. Por otra parte, leí una entrevista a un famoso que decía que le daba miedo tener hijas porque no sabía que podía hablarles, me pareció bastante parecido a Sirius y lo agregue jajajja. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capítulo y nos leemos pronto(:**

 **Paula** **: JAJA, bueno me encanta saber que no los abrumo y que los hago felices, me deja con el alma tranquila. ¡Hola de nuevo, querida! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, sobretodo la escena subida de tono que siempre me sacan canas. Igual la cita, que puede que haya sido demasiado cursi. Por supuesto que James y Lily están hechos el uno para el otro, los únicos que no se habían enterado eran ellos, no hay duda de que Harry es su hijo, trío de lentos. Ron y Hermione son amor en todas sus formas, me encanta poder hacerles justicia. Por último, más abajo Sirius por fin asimilara que va a tener una niña, spoiler: nos vamos a reír jajaja. ¡Ojala te guste el capítulo, linda! Nos seguimos leyendo como siempre, te mando un beso y espero estés bien(L)**

 **Nicole** **: ¡Holaaaa! Tranquila, fue una espera colectiva por James y Lily, finalmente podemos disfrutarlos en su máxima expresión. Sirius va en pasos de bebé en eso de madurar jajaja pasitos, pero al menos lo intenta. Este capítulo es bastante corto pero prometo que ya el siguiente será más largo para que puedas distraerte yendo al trabajo jiji. ¡Gracias por leerme y por tu review! Te mando un beso(L)**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que podría cerrar la computadora? ¡Mientras más largo sea el review pues mejor para mí! Si todos son como ese último de verdad no tengo ningún problema jajajaa, gracias por llenarme con todos tus comentarios y ahora vamos a lo nuestro. Empezando porque me halaga muchísimo ese nueve de diez en la escena lemon porque como ya te había dicho, esas escenas me cuestan, así que saber que lo logro a pesar de las canas que me salen, pues me deja satisfecha. También hacen su tarea James y Lily y catorce años de ganas reprimidas JAJAJ de ahí viene tanta pasión. Y por supuesto que esto no es ir lento, en ningún idioma ni país ni religión ni nada, eran ingenuos al pensar que podrían lograr eso (btw, me reí mucho con lo de Bolt) Y es que tienes razón, ya han perdido demasiado tiempo, no tiene sentido seguirlo desperdiciando cuando pueden disfrutar de estar juntos y ser felices. Por supuesto que Hannah ha sabido ver las señales** _ **obvias**_ **muchísimo antes que Harry, ¿Quién no lo haría? Claro que nadie quiere imaginarse que sus padres acaban de tener relaciones justo antes de escribirte pero como sea, es de suponer en este caso ajajaja no hay tanto que buscar. ¡Y la cita más esperada por James! Es bueno saber que no logre empalagarte con tanto romance y cursilería, a pesar de que suelo dejarme llevar, siempre trato de no pasarme de la raya para no volverlo algo demasiado insoportable, nunca llegaré al extremo de apodos cursis y voces ridículas JAJAJ hasta ahí no llego. Obviamente van a volverse locos comprándole cosas al bebé de Mar y Sirius, si van a ser los padrinos más consentidores del mundo, ains. Y sobre tu pregunta del sexo del bebé, pues estoy como tú, la verdad no me importa mucho, me gustaría que el primero fuera niño pero no me molestaría que fuera diferente, siempre que todo esté bien y sea sano. Cambiando el tema, pobre Sirius, lo despiertan de su dulce sueño y además a pasar ese susto, claro que el que Mar ya había pasado fue peor. Es cierto que no fue la decisión más sabia lo de irse a su apartamento y no ponerle protección, ya vimos lo que pasó, pero también hay que comprenderla, han pasado muchísimos años desde que Bellatrix fue un problema para ella, tener que volver a esconderse y temer es un retroceso enorme que no quiere tener que vivir. Y bueno esa pelea entre Sirius y ella pues entiendo tu preocupación, cuando lo escribía sentía que me moría de ansiedad jajajaja esos dos van a matarnos a todos, creo que si a Mar no se le baja la tensión sí lo hubiera golpeado y hechizado, ambas a la vez. ¡Y van a tener una niña! Y todas las palabras que utilizaste para decir niña JJAJAJAJ que risa. Ay me encanta que les guste la idea, se que hay muchísimas respuesta que dar al respecto pero habrá que tener paciencia, pronto se irán enterando de todo. Sobre las dos cosas que me dijiste: Creo que una vez me dejaste un review más largo que este, no lo se, tendría que revisar. Y segundo, me odio mucho porque en este momento no se me ocurre ningún artista que odie a muerte JAJAJ pero tiene que haber alguien. Tampoco soporto a Romeo Santos así que estamos en las mismas, y un estilo de música que no tolero PARA NADA es el ballenato, no puedo con eso, lo detesto. No se si eso contesta tu pregunta pero ahí está jajaja. Bien, me despido por ahora para no seguirte aburriendo. ¡De nuevo, gracias por tu extenso review! Siempre es una felicidad enorme leerte(: ¡Te mando un abrazo enorme y muchos saludos! Nos leemos pronto(L)**

* * *

 **42\. Big Girls Cry.**

Las relaciones, Hannah había aprendido, eran increíblemente confusas y extrañas.

Por años había querido creer, ingenuamente, que podía entenderlas, que sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en el terreno amoroso y cuando un día tuviera que vivir algo así, sabría exactamente que hacer.

Pero ahí estaba, con catorce años viviendo lo que parecía ser su primer enamoramiento sin idea de como debía proceder. Había sido demasiado infantil al pensar que tenía la más remota idea de como comportarse ante situaciones así.

El problema había sido ese espíritu incrédulo y tan propenso a fantasear que ella sabía que poseía, ese que la había impulsado siempre a esperar lo mejor de todo y así, a creer que las relaciones eran como las que leía en los libros, que todas las parejas eran iguales y por ende, que aquello era fácil.

A veces se odiaba por eso, por ser tan optimista y querer ver lo bueno en todas partes. Desde que tenía memoria ese había sido su escudo de protección, fue la forma en la que logró salir adelante durante los oscuros momentos que le había entregado el mundo durante su niñez. Así había sobrevivido, pensando que aunque ella estuviera pasándola mal había una vida mejor en otro lado, que afuera había un mundo que era diferente… Solo que ella no lo conocía.

Y era irónico pensar que ese escudo y todas sus fantasías eran las que ahora la tenían tan confundida, porque no todas las relaciones eran iguales y no con todas las personas se podía proceder de la misma manera cuando se trataba de ese tipo de sentimientos.

Hannah soltó un suspiró pesado y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, sus amigos estaban muy ocupados con sus tareas así que no notaron su semblante serio y pensativo. No sabía porque había escogido pensar en eso justamente en ese momento, en la biblioteca mientras trataba de escribir un ensayo para Transformaciones.

Aunque en el fondo sí lo sabía.

De manera delicada, no queriendo que la descubrieran espiando, se quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro y con disimulo, miró de reojo hacia su izquierda, hacia la esquina de la mesa donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados, juntos.

No habían hablado mucho desde que habían llegado a la biblioteca, hacía ya como cuarenta minutos, ella siempre era así y él pues, tenía que terminar rápido esa tarea porque tenía otras acumuladas, por eso estaba adoptando esa actitud estudiosa tan inusual.

Estaban sentados uno junto al otro, en completo silencio y con los codos tocándose, de vez en cuando el pelirrojo se elevaba un poco para ojear el pergamino de la chica y asegurarse de que iba por buen camino, Hermione a veces se movía para no dejarlo ver, otras lo dejaba estar.

Los había visto así muchas veces pero nunca se había detenido a analizarlos, a tratar de comprenderlos.

El eco de una conversación que había tenido con Harry hacía más de un mes volvía a ella. No sabía cuándo se había dado cuenta, pero desde un tiempo atrás que sabía que entre Ron y Hermione existían sentimientos que no eran solo de amistad. Ninguno estaba consciente de ello, no completamente al menos, posiblemente pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que lo aceptaran e hicieran algo al respecto, pero ahí estaba, obvio para cualquiera que prestara atención.

Por eso había empezado a pensar en lo extrañas y diferentes que eran las relaciones, porque ahí estaban ellos, que peleaban cada dos por tres y por cualquier tontería que les pareciera, y de repente callaban y se quedaban como estaban ahí, en una burbuja de paz a la que nadie podía entrar. Porque sí, era cierto que se habían hecho amigos por ella pero en ese entonces ya habían creado un lazo particular del que la chica no era parte, tenía que ser así o como se explicaban esos veranos de los que ella no había formado parte o esas tardes en que no los acompañaba.

Lo de ellos no se parecía a nada que conociera… Pero era real.

No queriendo seguir inmiscuyéndose en su momento, volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez hasta el asiento frente al suyo donde estaba sentado Harry.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con una tonalidad muy diferente, antes de reposar su mejilla sobre su palma para dedicarse a mirarlo ahí, ajeno a la mirada de su mejor amiga mientras intentaba descifrar su libro de Pociones.

Claro que había creído que era fácil, si nunca había contado con que iba a sentirse así por él, de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser él.

Él, que se sentaba ahí con esos ojos verdes llenos de incomprensión, que de vez en cuando subía una mano para quitarse el cabello rebelde de la frente y rascarse distraídamente la cicatriz, provocándole a la chica un montón de mariposas en el estómago.

Frunció el ceño sin dejar de verlo, enojada con ambos. Con él por ser así como era, por estar solo ahí sentado como si cualquier cosa, sin tener en cuenta como la hacía sentir, que su presencia hacía que le sudaran las palmas de las manos y que el corazón se le apretara casi dolorosamente. Era tan obtuso que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en ella, ni siquiera había reparado en que estaba perdida en él desde hacía más de dos minutos ya.

Y sobre todo estaba enojada con ella misma, porque al parecer toda la valentía que la había colocado en esa casa cuatro años atrás se había evaporado en el aire y la había dejado sola, sin el valor necesario para hablar con él. Para decirle la verdad.

Jamás le había ocultado nada a Harry y empezar a hacerlo después de tantos años la hacía sentir culpable, pero pensar en contarle la paralizaba de miedo.

Quería que él se diera cuenta solo, que un día decidiera limpiarse los anteojos y finalmente entender que ella estaba ahí. Que la viera como Hannah quería que la viera, como ella lo veía a él.

Pero que Harry se diera cuenta sin que tuviera que decírselo era tan factible como que algún Gryffindor, que no fuera Hermione, sacara un Extraordinario con Snape.

Volvió a suspirar, solo que esta vez lo hizo accidentalmente más ruidosa, haciendo que Harry levantara la cabeza y se encontrara de frente con la fija mirada de la chica puesta sobre él. Hannah se sonrojó de inmediato y pensó en mirar hacia otro lado pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría todo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa confundida.

Ella boqueó varias veces, consciente de que debía lucir como una tonta, sonrojándose más, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña que había sido atrapada haciendo una travesura.

—Nada. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Y por qué me estabas viendo?

Claro, _eso_ sí lo notaba.

—Por nada en especial. —Se encogió de hombros, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía— Solo que se nota que ese ensayo puede más que tú.

—Es una pesadilla. —Bufó él, fastidiado— No entiendo nada.

—Sí, tu cara te delató. —Se burló ella con una pequeña risita.

—Déjame ya. —Suspiró y miró su pergamino casi con dolor— ¿Crees que Lily quiera hacerlo por mí?

—No. —Dijo Hannah sin siquiera detenerse a considerarlo— Si le pides ayuda sí lo pero si quieres que lo haga completo, olvídalo.

—No, por supuesto que no lo hará… Debería escribirle a James…

—Deberías hacerlo tú solo. —Lo corrigió Hannah poniendo los ojos en blanco — Intentarlo al menos. Y además, ahora leen juntos todas tus cartas, no tienes mucha opción.

—Creo que ya puedo irme despidiendo de mis buenas notas en Transformaciones.

Hannah rió por lo bajo, enterneciéndose al notar que a pesar de lucir fastidiado por eso, había un destello de felicidad y emoción bailando en sus ojos, ese que siempre aparecía cuando hablaba de sus padres. Aún no le habían respondido nada al respecto, pero ya poco a poco Harry había ido digiriendo y entendiendo las señales obvias que le daban.

—Como sea, imposible que termine esto hoy. —Decidió Harry empezando a guardar sus cosas— ¿Vamos a la sala común?

Debió decir que sí, básicamente porque sabía que ella tampoco lograría terminar nada ese día, pero aún Ron y Hermione seguían en lo suyo y no quería interrumpirlos… Además tenía algo que hacer antes de volver a la Torre.

No pudo reprimir la sincera sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al pensar en eso.

—Los veo ahí en un rato. —Respondió ella, guardando sus materiales y poniéndose de pie— Tengo que ir a…

Calló al encontrarse con la mirada hostil de su mejor amigo, ya habían alcanzado un punto en el que no era necesario dar demasiadas explicaciones al respecto.

—Harry…

—Ya, entiendo. —Asintió él, esbozando una sonrisa apretada, fingiendo que no le importaba— Anda, nos vemos al rato.

Ella le sonrió agradecida, era pésimo pretendiendo no tener problema con eso pero al menos lo intentaba.

—De acuerdo. —Entonces recordó algo y le dedicó una mirada severa— Y si no quieres seguir aquí, haz el favor de ir a hablar con Cedric.

El semblante del chico cambio de inmediato por una expresión más amarga y desagradable que a ella le provocó un vacío en el estómago.

No era tonta, sabía exactamente cuál era su problema con Cedric.

—Ya lo has atrasado demasiado tiempo, madura de una vez y haz algo para salvar tu vida.

Harry se sobresaltó un poco y la miró algo estupefacto. Sabía que había sido más hostil de lo necesario pero la sacaba de quicio su testarudez.

—Hazlo.

—Bien, bien, lo haré. —Aceptó el chico, de mala gana— Cuando salga lo busco.

Hannah asintió y suspiró, aliviada.

La verdad era de que más allá de molestarle su negación a hablar con el Hufflepuf por sus celos, la molestaba que no lo hiciera porque ya no faltaba nada para la prueba y él, como siempre, aún no tenía idea de que iba a hacer ni de que se trataba.

Esa perturbadora preocupación que la había acompañado desde que todo aquello del Torneo volvió a llenarla y sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. No entendía como él podía estar así de tranquilo cuando ella estaba muriéndose de miedo cada día un poco más.

Presa de un impulso y víctima de la preocupación de todos sus pensamientos anteriores, dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta llegar junto a él. Se inclinó un poco y sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, se acercó a su amigo y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

El rostro de Harry se tiñó de un rojo intenso y la miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y una mirada significativa. Hannah rió por lo bajo y le sonrió con inocencia, lo bueno de haber sido siempre así de afectuosa era que no necesitaba excusa para hacer esas cosas, que ahora tenían otro significado para ella.

—Pon de tu parte para salvar tu propia vida, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo. —Respondió Harry con un hilito de voz.

Hannah le sonrió con cariño, le pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo, y se enderezó para alejarse de él.

Le dedicó una última mirada a Ron y a Hermione antes de salir de la biblioteca, sintiéndose un poco celosa. Porque podía ser que ninguno tenía idea de lo que pasaba… Pero al menos era mutuo.

* * *

Draco tuvo que morderse la parte interna de la mejilla para no sonreír de más al verla aparecer al final del pasillo.

Como le había pasado cada tarde de esa segunda parte del año escolar, el chico sintió como el alivio le invadía el pecho y pudo volver a respirar tranquilo desde la última vez que la había visto.

Era patético. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el ridículo baile y él aún estaba esperando que Hannah cambiara en algo su trato, que lo evadiera y que eventualmente, desapareciera. Era lo más lógico que podía pasar.

Pero como le había pasado cada día desde que la había conocido, ella había terminado sorprendiéndolo y cambiando todo lo que creía saber sobre las personas.

Aunque durante los primeros días de enero sí había parecido que no quería verlo, a las pocas semanas todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Seguían hablando antes de las clases que compartían y en cada período libre que compartían, trataban de hacer un hueco para pasarlo justo ahí, en esa ventana del cuarto piso.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás aquí antes que yo? —Le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa divertida— Me haces sentir que llego tarde.

—Es que sí llegas tarde. —Respondió él, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque dándose cuenta de que sí era cierto que él siempre tenía que esperarla. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo.

—Llegó a la hora que es. —Finalizó ella con suficiencia sentándose en su lugar frente a él— Tú llegas antes.

El chico no respondió, hizo una mueca de molestia, sabiendo que era cierto y odiándose por eso.

—Tal vez a mí me importa más llegar que a ti. —Comentó Draco, queriendo que sonara como una broma pero escondiendo sus propias dudas.

—Eso no es cierto. —Dijo Hannah con una sonrisa dulce.

El Slytherin le sonrió devuelta y como pasaba con cada cosa parecida que ella decía, la tomó y la guardó para recordarla luego.

— ¿Y de dónde vienes? ¿No tenías clases, cierto?

—Nop, estaba en la biblioteca tratando de adelantar algo de tarea.

Draco no tenía que ser adivino para saber con quién había estado y el simple pensamiento le lleno el pecho de amargura y odio.

Trató de consolarse con el pensamiento de que ahora estaba ahí con él, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—La tarea de Transformaciones me va a volver loca. —Le contó Hannah con una mueca de cansancio y hastío— No se me da…

—No digas estupideces. —Bufó él, como si acabara de decirle lo más absurdo del mundo, que lo era— Se te da genial esa materia.

—Tampoco genial. —Respondió ella, pero Draco lo desestimó con un movimiento de su mano— Bueno, la tarea estaba difícil.

—La tarea de McGonagall siempre es difícil. —Replicó el chico, empezando a intrigarse por todas sus excusas— Y esta ni estuvo tan mal.

—Merlín, ¿no puedes dejar que me queje y ya? —Quiso saber ella con una expresión de exasperación pero la sonrisa divertida queriendo nacer en sus labios.

—Conmigo puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras. —Se encogió de hombros para ocultar cuanta verdad había en sus palabras— Pero por algo que tenga sentido.

Hannah puso los ojos en blanco pero al final suspiró resignada y ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Supongo que solo estaba distraída. —Murmuró desviando la mirada hacia la ventana— Pensaba…

— ¿En qué pensabas?

—La vida. —Respondió con una risita, burlándose de ella misma. A Draco lo intrigaba saber como sería eso.

— ¿Serías más específica?

La chica frunció los labios y frunció el entrecejo en una adorable mueca pensativa en la que él se perdió, de reojo para que no fuera tan evidente. Aunque al final no pudo evitar el impulso de verla de frente al notar como su expresión se tensaba un poco y su rosto enrojecía.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

La observó con detenimiento mientras ella se volteaba lentamente hacia él encogiéndose un poco y mirándolo con timidez.

— ¿Hannah…?

—De hecho hay… Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo. —Susurró de manera casi inaudible— Algo de lo que no hemos hablado…

Una señal de alerta se disparó dentro del cerebro del chico y a pesar de sentir como dentro de él se contraía y paralizaba, trató de aparentar una serenidad que no poseía.

—Sobre… El baile.

A pesar de mantenerle la mirada en todo momento, tuvo que sujetarse del borde del alféizar donde estaban sentados para impedirse salir huyendo a las mazmorras, lejos de ese fracasado recuerdo.

Había jurado que nunca iban a hablar de eso, que ella lo olvidaría y que así él podría controlarse y no matar a Potter por arruinar lo que habría sido un momento perfecto. Pensó que podrían hacer como que nada había pasado, obviamente se había equivocado.

Pero afortunadamente no se había confiado y ya había repasado perfectamente que le diría si surgía el tema.

— ¿Con que parte del baile? —Preguntó como si nada, como si no estuviera a punto de empezar a sudar por los nervios— ¿Cuándo me obligaste a bailar cada maldita canción que pusieron hasta que me sangraron los pies?

— Exagerado. —Lo acusó Hannah viéndolo por debajo de las pestañas— Y no, no hablo de eso… Sino de lo que pasó después, cuando fuimos a las escaleras.

— Ah ya, cuando llegó tu guardaespaldas a arruinarlo todo. —Gruñó el chico, con desagrado plenamente sincero— Pues eso deberías hablarlo con él, no conmigo.

—Tampoco es de eso. —Soltó ella de manera cortante, empezando a exasperarse— Sino de… De lo que Harry… "Arruino".

Él subió las cejas en una mueca de fingida incomprensión, como si acabara de caer en cuenta de lo que la chica quería decir.

—Ah… ¿Qué con eso?

—P-pues… —Balbuceó, sonrojándose más a medida de que hablaba— De… ¿De verdad ibas a…? ¿A hacerlo? Digo… —Suspiró con fuerza y clavó sus ojos azules en los de él— ¿Ibas a besarme?

 _Sí._

—Sí. —Respondió, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos, pero con un tono monocorde y desinteresado que no iba con la conversación— ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró estupefacta, obviamente no había esperado que le diera una respuesta tan directa. Vio como el sonrojo se marchaba y daba espacio a una expresión totalmente desencajada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que _por qué?_ —Preguntó ella con un tono de voz demandante— ¡Eso debería estarlo preguntando yo!

—Hannah, por favor no hagas un escándalo de esto…

 _Por favor, solo déjalo así._

—Pero… Pero… Es que no entiendo. —Soltó, con la sinceridad y la incomprensión talladas en su rostro— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… Sí. —Respondió el chico, sin perder esa expresión de desinterés y tranquilidad impostada— Era un baile, es lo que la gente hace en los bailes.

—Pero habíamos ido como amigos.

—Lo sé.

—Los amigos no hacen… _Eso._

—De nuevo: no hagas un escándalo. —Le pidió, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Iba a ser solo un beso, Han, no era gran cosa. Iba a ser… Divertido. — _Muchísimo_ — Pero ya está.

— ¿O sea que no…? ¿No era algo como…? ¿Importante?

—Como tú quieres ponerlo no. —Se sorprendía a si mismo de la capacidad con la que dejaba salir mentiras tan grandes— No tiene por que ser siempre algo súper importante, sabes de lo que hablo, lo has hecho antes.

Hannah volvió a sonrojarse y a encogerse sobre ella misma nuevamente, avergonzada.

El corazón de Draco dio una ridícula voltereta al entender su reacción.

—Lo has hecho, ¿cierto? Has besado a alguien.

—La verdad es que no. —Admitió ella, haciéndose más chiquita cada vez que hablaba— Nunca.

Él tragó saliva disimuladamente y de nuevo se sujetó con fuerza del borde de la ventana, pero esta vez para no ir a buscar a Potter y maldecirlo hasta el próximo milenio.

Había estado a punto de ser el primer beso de Hannah y el estúpido lo había arruinado.

—Oh, lo siento. —Fue una disculpa honesta, aunque no fuera por lo que ella creía— No lo sabía.

—E-está bien.

—No tienes por que apenarte. —Le aseguró él poniendo los ojos en blanco— Hazlo si tienes cuarenta y aún nada.

—Bien, bien, pero volviendo a lo otro… ¿Entonces no fue nada?

Draco le mantuvo la mirada y por un momento quiso decirle que sí, que sí había sido algo y que no había querido hacerlo solo "porque si", que era algo con lo que había soñado muchas veces y con lo que aún lo hacía.

Que besarla habría significado todo.

—Nada. —Respondió en cambio— Lamento si te moleste, no quería…

— ¿Entonces tú…? —Volvió a hablar ella, ignorando su disculpa— ¿Tú no…?

Adivinó lo que estaba preguntando sin necesidad de que soltara las palabras y aunque la verdad se le atoró en la garganta por las ganas de salir, mintió.

—No, Hannah.

Y supo que había hecho bien al mentir al ver el suspiro aliviado que soltó su amiga y que lo golpeó como si acabara de lanzarle una maldición.

Suspiró con fuerza tratando de alejar ese maldito dolor de pecho que ahora quería fastidiarlo, como si no hubiera sabido la verdad desde antes.

—Pues entonces queda claro. —Dijo Hannah con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida con fastidio— No entiendo nada de nada.

— ¿Ah?

—Lo que estaba pensando en la biblioteca, tenía razón al final, la verdad es que no entiendo nada sobre… No interesa, déjalo así.

—Mejor. —Aceptó él, viéndola como si acabara de volverse loca.

— ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—Adelante.

— Si la respuesta hubiera sido sí… ¿Me lo dirías?

A pesar de que el dolor de pecho no había remitido, logró esbozar una enorme sonrisa, algo arrogante y victoriosa.

—No.

—Ah, pues genial. —Resopló ella sacudiendo la cabeza— O sea que o me mientes ahora o me mentiste antes.

—Exacto.

— ¡¿Y que se supone que debo creer?!

—Lo que te haga más feliz, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

Hannah lo fulminó con la mirada pero al final no pudo evitar reírse y gruñir a su pesar.

—Me encanta saber que encuentras divertida mi terrible confusión. Al menos encontramos algo que te entretiene sin que vayas por ahí molestando a alguien.

Draco soltó una carcajada, de esas sinceras a las que aún no se acostumbraba y que solo podía sacarle ella, esas que borraban cualquier rastro de dolor que dejaba el rechazo y que lo hacían saber que, por ahora, mentir era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Siempre y cuando las tardes junto a esa ventana no acabaran, mentir no era tan terrible.

* * *

" _James y Lily:_

 _Bueno, la verdad no tengo idea de si están juntos en este momento pero como ahora siempre me escriben entre los dos pues supuse que yo también debería hacer lo mismo. Y sobre eso… ¿Creen que podamos hablar de lo que sea que esté pasando la próxima vez que nos veamos? He estado tratando de adivinar y obviamente ya tengo una idea pero me gustaría escucharlo de ustedes, si quieren decirme, claro._

 _Pero en verdad no les escribía para eso sino para hablarles de la segunda prueba. ¿Recuerdan a Cedric el otro campeón de Hogwarts? Pues en la prueba pasada le dije lo de los dragones y creo que quiso devolverme el favor porque hace como un mes me dijo que tomara el huevo y lo abriera bajo el agua. Admitiré que al principio no quise hacerle caso porque… No es importante el por que, pero se estaba acercando la fecha y ya no tenía idea de que más hacer así que decidí darle una oportunidad. ¡Y funcionó! Bajo el agua deja de ser un ruido sin sentido, es una canción o un poema, algo así._

 _Para hacerles el cuento corto, la siguiente prueba será en el Lago Negro y tengo que encontrar una manera de aguantar la respiración bajo el agua durante una hora. Sí, ahí pierde emoción mi descubrimiento._

 _Miren, yo se nadar bastante bien pero es imposible que aguante tanto tiempo sin respirar, he estado investigando con los chicos pero todo parece demasiado complicado y lo que no lo es no durará suficiente tiempo, así que si pudieran darme algún consejo se los agradecería._

 _Creo que podemos estar tranquilos, el dragón daba más miedo y resolví como enfrentarlo un día antes, aquí al menos tengo una semana. Supongo que estaré bien, Hermione no me dejará salir de la biblioteca hasta el sábado pero si eso me ayuda a sobrevivir no tengo problema._

 _Les avisaré si hago algún avance y esperaré a ver que me dicen ustedes. Espero que estén bien, nos vemos en una semana. Los chicos les envían saludos._

 _ATT: Harry._

 _PD: ¡No vayan a ignorar lo que pregunté arriba!"_

—Y ya, eso es todo. —Terminó de leer James, antes de doblar el pergamino y subir la mirada hacia su amigo— ¡Una hora, Wormy! ¡Tiene que aguantar la respiración durante una hora! Por favor dime que alguna vez inventamos un hechizo para eso, Sirius no se acuerda pero tuvimos que haberlo hecho.

—Déjame ver… —Peter frunció el ceño de manera pensativa y se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Al final suspiro y sacudió la cabeza— Lo siento, Prongs, nunca hicimos nada así.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó sorprendido, Peter negó con la cabeza y él chasqueó la lengua— Estoy muy decepcionado de nosotros.

—Meternos al lago de madrugada sin que nos atraparan ya era bastante riesgo, nunca se nos ocurrió ir más allá. —Explicó Peter con un encogimiento de hombros— Pero vamos, Harry tiene razón, lo del dragón era muchísimo peor que esto. Por cierto, pensé que Lily no sabía que lo había resuelto un día antes.

—No lo sabía. —Respondió James esbozando una mueca— Este niño casi hace que me mate cuando lo leyó… ¡Ese no es el punto! Tienes que ayudarlo, ¿Qué crees que tendrá que hacer en el lago? ¿A pelear con una criatura o algo así?

—No creo, eso ya lo hizo en la primera. Además estuve investigando un poco y averigüe que tendrá que buscar un tesoro o algo por estilo, solo que no sabía los detalles.

—Oh, entiendo, entiendo. Bien, es bueno saber eso, un peso menos. —Suspiró James, agradecido de tener a Peter ayudándolos— Le escribiré contándole, ¿Qué clase de tesoro puede ser?

—No tengo idea, intentaré averiguar pero supongo que será algo muy secreto así que no prometo nada. —Respondió su amigo con una mirada de preocupación— Aunque no creo que el tesoro sea el problema, sino como llegar hasta él, no quiero ponerte más nervioso, James, pero ese lago está lleno de… _Cosas._

—Lo se, lo se. —Le cortó él, no queriendo pensar demasiado en eso— Remus nos dijo que se asegurará de que sepa defenderse de la mayoría de las criaturas. Harry es listo, no le costará lograrlo.

Le había repetido eso a Lily tantas veces que ya se lo creía completamente. Nunca lo había puesto en duda realmente, pero al principio había estado mucho más nervioso por la idea de su hijo nadando en las profundidades del Lago Negro.

—Vamos, el chico es buscador, ¿Qué tan difícil se le puede hacer encontrar un tesoro? —Preguntó Peter, intentando ayudar a tranquilizar a su amigo— Será pan comido.

—Claro que sí, seguro hasta termina de primero. —Por un momento James se permitió soñar con lo maravilloso que sería que eso pasara— Claro que el problema sigue siendo como demonios estará una hora sin respirar, ¿ideas?

—James, ¿si a ustedes no se les ha ocurrido nada por qué crees que a mí sí? —Quiso saber él sonrojándose un poco.

—No te pongas con esa, sabes que das buenas ideas. —Lo ánimo James dándole una palmada en el hombro— Y estamos bastante desesperados así que cualquier cosa sirve.

— ¿Crees que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de esto?

—Pero claro.

En verdad se le ocurrían un millón de lugares mejor que aquella tienda muggle de artículos para bebés en la que cualquiera podía escucharlos, pero no había podido esperar a salir de ahí para contarle, además se lo había llevado a una esquina apartada, estaban bien.

—Bueno… —Pete volvió a quedarse en silencio un momento para concentrarse y tratar de buscar una solución— No se, amigo… Está el encantamiento este… El que es como una burbuja de aire…

—Casco-burbuja, sí, Lily ya lo sugirió. Esta mañana le escribió dos pergaminos explicándole como conjurarlo. —Suspiró cansado y se pasó una mano por el cabello— No se como hace esa mujer para recordar tantos detalles, parecía que estuviera haciendo tarea otra vez. —Quiso comentar lo adorable que había lucido toda concentrada escribiendo aquella explicación, pero prefirió guardárselo— Pero entre tú y yo, no creo que sirva de mucho, es bastante complicado para su edad.

—En ese caso pues… No se, podemos instruirlo en animagia y que se convierta en un pez.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te volviste loco? —Preguntó James, horrorizado— ¡No podemos hacer eso, Peter! ¡Es peligroso y además solo tiene una semana! ¿No recuerdas todo lo que…?

—Por Merlín, James, era un chiste. —Bufó su amigo, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que le sugeriría eso? No soy del todo idiota, ¿sabes?

—Oh… —James se llenó de alivio al entender, aunque también se sintió bastante estúpido— Pensé que… Claro que no sugerirías eso, solo…

—Estás paranoico, entiendo.

—Si tu hijo tuviera que arriesgar la vida en un maldito torneo asesino también lo estarías… —Respondió James con una sonrisa amarga. Suspiró y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos con el borde de su camisa— Necesito que esto acabe ya, Wormy, es demasiada preocupación…

Era cierto que su ansiedad había bajado considerablemente si la comparaba con la que había sentido durante la primera prueba, pero eso no cambiaba que estuviera viviendo esos días en máxima tensión y saber que después todavía quedaría otro desafío no ayudaba.

Esas vacaciones en Grecia aún lucían muy lejanas pero James ya podía sentir lo mucho que iba a disfrutar y agradecer toda esa merecida tranquilidad y relajación.

Se volvió a colocar los lentes y se encontró con la mirada contraída y pálida de su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, James. —Susurró Peter con un hilito de voz, se aclaró antes de seguir hablando— Digo… Que tengan que vivir todo esto.

—Na, tranquilo. —Intentó sonreír y volver a adoptar su optimismo de siempre— Todo estará bien. Y nada de lo siento, si hemos llegado tan lejos es por ti, te voy a pagar todo un día, Pete, te lo juro.

Peter enrojeció un momento antes de volver a palidecer y dedicarle una sonrisa estrangulada que hizo reír a James, tanta junta con Sirius lo estaban volviendo igual de negado a aceptar cumplidos.

—No seas ridículo, no me debes nada. Y ya encontraremos una solución, veré que puedo encontrar. —Le prometió su amigo con la mirada baja— ¿Y que pasa con la pregunta que les hizo? Al principio de la carta, ¿van a responderle?

—Ah, eso… Pues lo discutimos un poco en la mañana y decidimos que ya le hemos evadido el tema lo suficiente. —Explicó James pasándose una mano por el cabello— Hablaremos con él el día de la prueba.

— ¿Qué van a decirle?

James suspiró y frunció los labios. Esa había sido una conversación que habían tenido Lily y él demasiadas veces durante ese mes y medio que llevaban de "relación". Ninguno parecía dar con la respuesta a cual sería la mejor manera de contarle a Harry lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, no porque fuera complicado sino porque nadie daba clases de cómo explicarles a los hijos que sus padres están saliendo.

Iba a ser una conversación extraña, James ya lo veía venir.

—La verdad, supongo. —Respondió al final, sin sonar muy seguro, con un encogimiento de hombros— Que estamos juntos, que lo estamos intentando y que las cosas van… —No pudo evitar sonreír— Bien. Bastante bien.

Casi por inercia, su mirada se desvío hacia el lugar de la tienda donde Lily observaba divertida como Mar y Sirius discutían por alguna cosa de la habitación de la bebé.

Tal vez bien era un adjetivo muy pobre para describir como estaban las cosas con Lily, desde su perspectiva aquello no podía ir mejor, todo estaba siendo tan perfecto que a veces le costaba creer que les estuviera pasando a ellos.

La primera semana había sido magnífica y las siguientes solo habían ido mejorando. Con un poquito de esfuerzo había logrado que Lily se relajara y empezara a confiar en que no había necesidad de llevar las cosas con tanta calma como ella al principio había querido. No había tomado mucho para convencerla y estaba agradecido, porque todo estaba siendo grandioso.

Sabía que no estaba siendo demasiado idealista al decir que Lily y él funcionaban, aún no estaba claro de que tenían pero sabía que era algo bueno, algo por lo que valía la pena seguir luchando. Nunca se había sentido tan correcto al estar con una persona y odiaba el haber perdido tantos años de eso, por eso no podía soportar la idea de ir despacio, sentía que ya habían desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Cada día que pasaba la conocía más y se enamoraba más de ella, ya había aceptado que no existía otra persona en el mundo con la que pudiera querer estar. La amaba, y cada vez que podía se lo hacía saber, si no se lo repetía más seguido era porque ella aún no se lo había dicho devuelta y no quería presionarla. La verdad era que no le importaba, claro que quería escucharla diciéndolo pero podía esperar a que estuviera lista. Era una de esas veces en las que las acciones definitivamente valían mucho más que las palabras.

—En serio todo va fantástico. Lily es… —Suspiró y agrandó más su sonrisa hasta que le dolieron las mejillas— No se, es Lily.

—Creo que tendré que tomarte la palabra en eso. —Respondió su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa— Luces bastante feliz.

—Es porque lo soy, Wormy. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Es decir, mírala: es perfecta.

—Te creo, no tengo que verla. —Rió Peter— Y volvamos de una vez, alguien tiene que impedir que echen a Sirius de la tienda.

—La única que va a echarlo es Mar si vuelve a decirle que no necesitan comprarle carrito de bebé porque él la levitara a todas partes.

—Hacerla molestar es algo así como un deporte para él, ¿cierto? —James soltó una carcajada y Peter puso los ojos en blanco— ¿Quieres repetirme por que vinimos a comprar cosas aquí? En el callejón Diagon también hay tiendas de bebés.

—Mar quería venir, dice que los muggles tienen cosas más divertidas.

—Y más extrañas. —Agregó Peter viendo a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido— Si normalmente no entiendo nada de niños ahora estoy peor.

—Imagínate como está él. —Siguió riendo James, apuntando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba su otro amigo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Verde y morado? —Estaba diciendo Sirius, con una mueca burlona, cuando llegaron junto a ellos— Esa tiene que ser la peor de todas tus ideas y eso que has tenido ideas bastante estúpidas.

—Sí, decidir venir aquí contigo definitivamente es una de ellas. —Contraatacó Mar con hostilidad— ¡Y no hay nada de malo con el verde y el morado! Es una buena combinación.

—Es una combinación asquerosa y estás loca si piensas que vamos a elegirla. —Bufó él— Pete, dile que no dejarás que arruine tu antigua habitación de ese modo.

—Por favor no me metas en esto. —Le pidió el susodicho con una mirada suplicante.

— ¡Asqueroso es lo que tú quieres hacer! —Exclamó ella exasperada— ¡Gris! ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre pintar de gris la habitación de una niña?

—Tú dijiste que querías un color que fuera neutral y no vomitivo, ¿Qué es más neutral que el gris? Si no sabes ni lo que quieres no te enfades conmigo, Marlene.

—Me marché y estaban discutiendo sobre la cuna. —Le susurró James a Lily con diversión— ¿Cómo terminaron hablando de colores?

—Sabes que las cosas entre ellos siempre toman giros extraños. —Respondió la pelirroja girándose hacia él con una sonrisita— En cualquier momento volverán a discutir sobre si comprar los pañales ahora o esperar a que nazca.

James soltó una risita y gruñó fastidiado al recordar una de las primeras discusiones de aquel día. La más estúpida desde su punto de vista.

—Oye… —Le susurró la pelirroja, acercándose más para que solo él la escuchara— ¿Le leíste la carta a Peter?

—Sí, lo hice. —Asintió él, estaba calmado pero quiso lucirlo incluso más para contagiarla— Por lo que sabe se trata de buscar un tesoro en el lago, así que podemos quedarnos tranquilos: no más criaturas gigantes.

—No me deja tan tranquila como quisiera pero supongo que es algo. —Suspiró Lily, preocupada, sobándose la frente con una mano— Aún queda el problema de estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, ¿tiene alguna idea?

—No realmente. —Admitió James, tratando de no perder el semblante despreocupado— Pero seguirá averiguando y me avisará.

—Deberíamos irnos temprano, así podremos investigar un poco más…

—Vamos, Lily, es viernes y estamos aquí intentando que estos dos compren al menos algo sin destruir la tienda, no pienses en eso ahora.

—James, en una semana nuestro hijo se enfrentará a su segunda prueba mortal en menos de tres meses. —Le recordó ella, abriendo los ojos significativamente— No creo ser capaz de no pensar en eso.

—Me encanta cuando lo llamas así.

— ¿Ah? ¿Así como?

— _Nuestro_ hijo. —Repitió James con una sonrisa bobalicona— Lo hace más real.

Ella le dedicó una mirada exasperada pero a James no se le escapó la pequeñísima sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro.

— ¡No me distraigas con tus tonterías! —Exclamó Lily, intentando lucir enfadada y fallando miserablemente— ¡Te hablo en serio!

—No son tonterías. —Se defendió él, luciendo ofendido— Y yo también te hablo en serio, Lily, no tiene sentido que te preocupes por eso en este preciso momento.

— ¡Pero…!

—Conociendo a Harry lo más probable es que él tampoco esté preocupado. —La interrumpió antes de que pudiera empezar— Seguro lo hará el viernes en la noche.

—Eso solo me pone peor, James. —Le dijo entre dientes.

—Lo se, pero solo intento hacer que entiendas que preocuparte ahora no servirá de nada. —Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y los apretó con la mezcla perfecta de firmeza y dulzura— Solo relájate un rato y esta noche te prometo que no dormimos.

— ¿Investigando, no?

—Bueno, yo me refería a eso pero si tú tienes otros planes…

Lily se lo quitó de encima con una mirada enfurruñada pero notablemente sonrojada lo que lo hizo soltar una carcajada a la cual, al final, ella no pudo evitar unirse, afortunadamente luciendo más relajada.

Pero el momento fue roto por el sonido de un golpe seguido de una queja junto a ellos.

Se voltearon para encontrarse con Sirius sujetándose el brazo con una expresión de dolor y a Peter viéndolo a él y a Mar sin saber si estar divertido o aterrado.

— ¿Y ahora que dijiste? —Le preguntó James a su amigo, mitad divertido y mitad cansado.

— ¡Nada malo! —Exclamó él con una impostada mirada de inocencia— ¡Está loca, solo le gusta maltratarme!

—Por favor, llévenselo de aquí. —Les pidió Mar, entre dientes, a James y a Peter— No puedo estresarme y si lo mato lo haré, aléjenlo.

—Pads, ven, vamos a buscar la cuna. —Se apresuró a decir James, tomándolo por el hombro y alejándolo de las chicas— Deja que ellas decidan los colores y eso.

—Bueno, pelirroja, te dejo a cargo que después esta mujer escoge algo horrible para la bebé.

— ¿Así como hice con el padre?

—Vámonos. —Intervino Peter, tomándolo por el otro hombro y ayudando a James a alejarlo— No quiero que me echen de una tienda de bebés.

—Nos han echado de lugares más vergonzosos por culpa de éste. —Respondió James divertido, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sirius— Uno más no hará la diferencia, ¿y que demonios le dijiste?

—Algo de que las hormonas la van a dejar más loca y que se quejaría si no fuera por el sexo. —Explicó Peter con una mueca de desagrado— Como si yo, o alguien, quisiera saber eso…

—Sirius, en serio tienes que dejarla en paz. —Bufó James— No entiendo tu necesidad de…

— ¡Bien, bien, aquí no nos ven! —Susurró Sirius, deteniéndose a mitad de un pasillo y volteándose hacia sus amigos con una expresión de horror— ¡Necesito hablar con ustedes!

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó Peter, extrañado.

— ¡Chicos, esto está mal! ¡Mal, mal, muy mal!

— ¿Está ebrio? —Volvió a preguntar Peter, viendo a James quien se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No, imbéciles, no estoy ebrio! —Soltó Sirius con un gruñido exasperado— ¡Ojala lo estuviera! ¡No sería consciente de este desastre que está por ocurrir!

— ¿Sirius, de que demonios estás hablando?

— ¡Una niña, James! ¡Mar va a tener una niña! —Explicó el aludido, abriendo los ojos con horror— ¡ _Yo_ voy a tener una niña!

—Sí, lo se. —Le respondió su mejor amigo con lentitud— Y tú también lo sabes. Lo has sabido durante seis semanas.

— ¡Ya se pero no lo había procesado hasta hoy! —Sirius se llevó las manos al cabello, exasperado— ¡Hasta que Mar empezó a hablar de colores y vestidos y estupideces! ¡Acabo de entenderlo!

—Y el lento soy yo. —Resopló Peter.

— ¡Lo eres pero ese no es el punto! —Siguió diciendo su amigo, en crisis— ¡El punto es que voy…!

—A tener una niña, entendimos. —Lo interrumpió James, empezando a hartarse— Sirius, se que te preocupa pero la diferencia no es tanta…

— ¡La diferencia es enorme! ¡Gigante!

— ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Peter sin entender nada— Es lo mismo, niño, niña, igual no te dejará dormir ni nada.

— ¡No es lo mismo, Peter, maldición! ¡Los chicos, son fáciles, las chicas no! ¡Yo no se tratar con chicas!

Entre los tres amigos se impuso un silencio solamente roto por el ruido que hacían el resto de los clientes de la tienda.

—Espera… ¿Qué?

— ¡Que no se como mierda se trata a una chica! ¿Qué le diré? ¿De que le voy a hablar?

— ¿Estás…? ¿Estás nervioso por hablar con una chica? _¿Tú?_ —Preguntó Peter empezando a esbozar una sonrisa llena de diversión.

James no pudo retener la risita que se le escapó al escuchar eso y además ver como el rostro de Sirius cambiaba al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Wow… —Silbó Peter— Nunca pensé que viviría para escucharte decir eso, este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

— ¡Maldito seas, Pettigrew, no me ayudas!

—No intento ayudar.

—Bueno ya, intentemos mantener la calma. —Intervino James tratando de disimular lo hilarante que le resultaba todo— Sirius, para variar, estás exagerando.

—Tú no me hables, Potter. —Le espetó Sirius de mala gana— Maldito bastardo suertudo.

— ¿Y suertudo por que?

— ¡Porque tú tienes un chico! ¡Tienes toda la vida resuelta solo por eso! —Se explicó Sirius con una expresión miserable— ¡Ustedes pueden hablar de Quidditch y de chicas! ¿De que hablaré yo con una niña?

—Oye, Sirius, no seré la persona más progresiva del mundo… —Empezó a decir Peter con el ceño fruncido— Pero creo que eso es bastante sexista.

—Lo es. —Respondió James torciendo los ojos— Y no se si te acuerdas pero Harry no me habla de chicas.

— ¡Pero al menos tienen el Quidditch!

—Hablas como si a las chicas no les pudiera gustar eso, o los deportes en general. Se que eres un imbécil pero no te pases.

—Además a ti te gusta y a Mar también, puede que lo herede de ambos.

—Exacto, y si no pues se lo inculcamos y ya está. —Resolvió James con un encogimiento de hombros— Tradición familiar.

Sirius vio entre sus dos amigos paralelamente durante varios segundos, al final dejó salir una bocanada de aire y se soltó el cabello, relajándose notablemente.

—De acuerdo, les creo… —De repente pareció pensar en otra y volvió a tensarse— ¿Y cuando quiera salir con chicos y esas cosas? ¿Entonces que haré?

—Nadie en su sano juicio te hablaría de chicos a ti. —Rió Peter.

— ¿Y que pasa si se parece a Mar y sale con un montón de imbéciles? —Preguntó nervioso, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba implicando aquel comentario— ¡¿Qué haré entonces?!

—Tal vez sale como tú y le gustan las chicas. —Sugirió Peter— Tendrán algo más en común.

— ¡Eso es…! —Sirius estuvo a punto de refutar el comentario, pero después pareció pensárselo mejor y decidir que no era tan mala idea— Eso sería algo bastante bueno. Sí, sí, puede que eso pase, un peso menos de mis hombros.

—Bien, así que ya basta de estas crisis existenciales. —Resopló James a la vez que volvían a emprender su camino— Sabes, Sirius, empiezo a creer que solo te gusta armar drama y ya.

—No es que me guste, Prongs, es que con esto de los embarazos parece haber un drama nuevo todo el tiempo. —Explicó con una mueca de desagrado— No me libro de un susto cuando ya estoy en otro.

—Si sabes que ella es la que está cargando con el bebé, ¿no?

—Y yo soy el que la está soportando, creo que estamos empatados.

James lo ignoró e intercambio una mirada exasperada con Peter que simplemente respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Atravesaron varios pasillos hasta llegar a la sección que estaban buscando, esa en la que dejaban todas las cunas y en donde había una cantidad tan ridícula de éstas que a James le costó creerlo por un momento.

—Esa de allá. —Soltó Sirius apenas llegaron, señalando a una en particular— Llevemos esa.

— ¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera la has visto.

— ¿Y que importa? Es solo una cuna. —Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombros— Es grande y es blanca, así combina con cualquier horrible color que Mar escoja, es perfecta.

— ¿Podrías al menos ver si tiene las medidas correctas? —Le preguntó James, fastidiado— Si escoges una que no quepa en el cuarto Mar va a ahorcarte.

—Eso no suena como un plan del todo malo. —Respondió Sirius sonriendo y subiendo las cejas de modo sugerente.

—Eres asqueroso. —Determinó Peter con una mueca de repugnancia— ¿Y por que estas cosas son tan grandes? Se supone que es para bebés, yo podría dormir en esta.

En ese momento, una idea llegó como un relámpago a la mente de James y aunque de verdad, _de verdad,_ intentó reprimirla, era demasiado divertida, y estúpida, como para dejarla pasar.

Vio de reojo como Sirius sonreía maliciosamente, dándole a entender que, como siempre, se les había ocurrido lo mismo.

James imitó su sonrisa e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de voltearse a ver a Peter que seguía inspeccionando las cunas frente a él, ignorando el plan que se había trazado en las infantiles mentes de sus amigos.

* * *

— ¡Por amor a Merlín, Lily, ya basta con el rosado!

— ¡Pero si no me has dejado escoger nada! —Se quejó la pelirroja, viéndola con el ceño fruncido— Desechas cada cosa que sugiero.

—Porque todo lo que quieres comprar es asquerosamente cursi. —Bufó Mar, tomando el mini vestido que Lily había escogido y poniéndolo devuelta en su lugar— Ya te deje escoger esos lazos gigantes y ridículos, confórmate.

—Ay no son ridículos, son adorables. —Sonrió volviendo los lazos de flores y colores que había seleccionado— Se va a ver tan linda.

—Va a parecer un regalo. —Replicó Marlene poniendo los ojos en blanco— Espero que estés consciente de que mi hija no va a ser tu muñeca personal, Lily.

—Claro que sí, alguien tiene que vestirla bonito y yo me encargaré.

— ¡Hey! Yo voy a vestirla bien.

—Solo has escogido ropa en colores neutro, Mar. —La acusó Lily chasqueando la lengua— No hay nada divertido ahí, solo blancos, beiges y grises.

—No es cierto, también hay azul y lila, ¿Qué más color que eso?

Lily entorno los ojos pero decidió no responderle, sabiendo que discutir con ella sobre algunas cosas era lo mismo que hacerlo con una pared. De cualquier forma la pelirroja pretendía comprarle a su ahijada todas las cosas adorables que se le ocurrieran y ponérselas con o sin la autorización de su madre.

—Va a ser una niña aburrida gracias a ti…

—No es cierto, será una niña normal y un día verá sus fotografías y me agradecerá no haberla vuelto un arco iris viviente. —Dijo Mar con suficiencia, mientras se alejaban de la sección de ropa— Si quieres ten una propia y vístela como te plazca.

—Sí, eso no va a pasar. —Respondió Lily con una sonrisa amarga. —

—Aja, claro.

— ¿Ah? Estoy hablando en serio, yo no…

—Seguro, Lily. —Le cortó Mar con ironía mientras ojeaba un estante lleno de juguetes. La pelirroja bufó.

—Eso no va a pasar, Mar.

—Pues eso decías de James. —Su amiga se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia a sus palabras— Les doy un año.

— ¡Basta! —Exclamó Lily, empezando a exasperarse— No sigas con eso, no vaya a ser que le metas ideas raras en la cabeza.

—Conociendo a James esas ideas seguro ya están ahí. —La picó Mar, riendo.

Lily sacudió la cabeza pero no respondió, podía explicarle a Mar toda la conversación al respecto que había tenido con James hacía meses y seguro ella entendería pero ese no era el momento.

Eso no iba a pasar, era cierto que las cosas habían cambiado… Pero no tanto.

— ¿Ves? Por esto es que las tiendas muggles son mejor. —Dijo Marlene, sacándola de sus pensamientos— Esto está genial.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Lily, extrañada, viendo la caja que Mar tenía en las manos.

—No estoy segura, pero creo que lo pones en la cuna y tiene luces y sonidos, dice que sirve para hacerlos dormir. —Le explicó mientras leía las instrucciones en la parte de atrás de la caja, se encogió de hombros y lo arrojó a su cesta— Cualquier cosa que me ayude a tener más horas de sueño será una compra inteligente… Aunque no servirá de mucho si resulta ser sorda.

— ¡Marlene! —La reprendió Lily con una mirada severa— ¡No digas eso!

— ¿Qué? A estas alturas no podemos descartarlo. —Resopló ella— Ya voy a llegar a los seis meses y nada que se mueve. Le he hablado, puesto todos los tipos de música existentes y nada. Quieta. Eso no puede normal.

—Ya la sanadora te aseguro que sí es normal. —Le recordó Lily con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Cada bebé es diferente, ella solo se está tomando su tiempo, déjala.

Mar suspiró con una mirada afligida y tragó saliva antes de asentir nerviosamente. A Lily la mataba de ternura ver como se preocupaba tanto por hacerlo todo bien y porque la bebé estuviera segura. Incluso se preocupaba de más, lo que era tan extraño en ella que daba risa.

—Esto es culpa de Sirius. —Volvió a decir Mar, por enésima vez en el día— Si dejara de ser tan idiota y le hablara tal vez ya se hubiera movido.

— ¿Estás loca? Seguro se asusta más y ahí si no se mueve hasta que salga. —Bromeó Lily.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Dijo Mar, divertida— Bueno, es su problema, lo veré chillar cuando la niña reconozca la voz de James primero que la suya.

— ¿James…? ¿James le habla? —Preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

—Claro, todo el tiempo. —Respondió Mar, viéndola confundida— ¿Nunca lo has visto?

Lily negó con la cabeza. En verdad sí era extraño que en todo ese mes y medio que llevaban juntos no lo hubiese visto haciendo eso ni una sola vez, tomando en cuenta que había pasado una cantidad incontable de noches en su departamento.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa y sentir como todo el pecho se le llenaba de amor ante la imagen de James haciendo algo tan tierno.

—Me gustaría ver eso. —Susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Cursi. —Se burló Mar divertida, antes de suspirar y empezar a abanicarse con una mano— Y ya vamos a pagar para irnos, hace demasiado calor en este lugar.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —Aceptó Lily, sin ver la necesidad en comentar que ella particularmente tenía bastante frío— Supongo que ya deben haber escogido una cuna.

—No se porque les confíe una tarea tan importante, lo más seguro es que escojan la peor de todas.

Lily suspiró cansada, sabiendo de antemano que habría otra discusión en pocos segundos, no tenía que ser adivina para predecirlo.

—Creo que queda por aquí. —Le indicó Lily mientras doblaban por un pasillo— Los vi cruzar a…

— ¡Suéltenme, idiotas! —Escucharon gritar a Peter, al otro lado de las estanterías por las que ellas estaban pasando— ¡Esto es ridículo…!

— ¡Vamos, Wormy, no seas aguafiestas! —Le respondió Sirius, con las risas de James de fondo— ¡Es un experimento, hazlo por la ciencia!

— ¡No me jodas, Sirius, ya déjame…!

—No quiero ver que están haciendo. —Suspiró Mar cerrando los ojos.

—Creo que no tenemos de otra. —Respondió Lily con una mueca de fastidio.

Mar gruñó resignada y terminaron de cruzar para llegar junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Los tres parecieron congelarse al escuchar la pregunta sin terminar de la pelirroja, quien veía la escena frente a ella mientras experimentaba una lucha interna entre gritarles o echarse a reír.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —Les preguntó Mar, quien no parecía encontrarlo tan divertido.

—Nada. —Respondieron James y Sirius a unísono.

— ¡Bájenme! —Exclamó Peter tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus dos amigos, que lo tenían tomado por las piernas y el torso.

—Ya, ya, llorón. —Bufó Sirius, fastidiado haciéndole una seña a James para que lo soltara— Solo queríamos probar algo…

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Lily tratando de no demostrar su diversión.

—Una estupidez. —Respondió Peter, dedicándole miradas asesinas a sus amigos mientras trataba de acomodarse la ropa— Como todo lo que hacen…

—Por favor, díganme que no estaban…

— ¿Intentando meterme a una cuna? Sí, eso hacían.

—Por Merlín… —Susurró Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Es que es imposible para ti controlarte? —Le preguntó Mar a Sirius con una mirada exasperada— Tenías solo una maldita tarea y la conviertes en un juego.

— ¡Hey, no era un juego, todo esto tenía un punto! —Se defendió él, tratando de poner una expresión severa que fue arruinada por la diversión que brillaba en sus ojos— ¡Estas cosas cuestan una fortuna! ¡Si vas a hacerme pagar tanto por una cuna al menos tengo que asegurarme de que Peter también pueda dormir en ella!

—Eres padre de un adolescente. —Le recordó Lily a James con una mirada significativa, antes de volverse a Sirius— Y tú… Bueno, tú no tienes remedio.

— ¿Sabes? Al final esto habla peor de nosotras que de ellos. —Le dijo Mar a Lily con una mueca de decepción.

—Lo se. —Suspiró Lily, tratando, y fallando, de no sonreír.

—Fue una broma, Lily. —Se apresuró a asegurarle James, poniéndose junto a ella— Pero sí, tienen razón, fue estúpido.

—Muy estúpido. —Lo apoyó Mar.

—Habría sido genial si no lo arruinan. —Chasqueó Sirius.

— ¿Nunca van a madurar, verdad? —Le preguntó Lily a James, con una mirada de falso reproche y subiendo una mano para darle una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Es la fórmula para la eterna juventud. —Respondió él, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Y consiguieron una cuna decente o que?

—Sip, esa de allá. —Dijo Sirius señalando hacia una cuna blanca a su izquierda.

— _¿Esa?_ —Quiso saber Mar, subiendo una ceja con escepticismo— ¿De verdad?

—Pues sí, ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó él, a la defensiva— ¿Y ahora que mierda pasa?

—Es tan… Aburrida.

—Pues disculpa, Mar, pensé que me habías mandado a buscar una cuna no un parque de diversiones.

— ¿Y no podías escoger una que no fuera tan patética?

— ¿A quien le importa? —Quiso saber Sirius con un tono de voz hastiado— ¿Tú crees que se va a dar cuenta?

— ¡Yo me daré cuenta, imbécil!

—Deberíamos buscar donde sentarnos. —Le sugirió Peter a James y a Lily— Esto llevará tiempo.

Sin embargo aquella discusión llevó menos de lo que habían esperado, se gritaron un poco durante unos diez minutos hasta que Mar decidió que tenía demasiado calor como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él. Al final no eligieron nada y decidieron que volverían otro día.

—Cuando tú no recuperes algo de buen gusto. —Le espetó Sirius.

—Y cuando tú dejes de ser tan bestia. —Replicó ella.

— ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que terminaremos viniendo nosotros a comprar lo que falta? —Le preguntó James a Lily con una sonrisa fastidiada, mientras caminaban a la caja.

—Porque que es bastante improbable que ellos logren ponerse de acuerdo. —Respondió Lily divertida.

—Buenas tardes. —Los saludó con una sonrisa amable la joven encargada de la caja— ¿Encontraron todo lo que buscaban?

—Casi, habría sido más fácil si la señorita no se hubiera dado un baño en hormonas de embarazo antes de salir…

—Sirius, te lo juro. —Le cortó Mar, de manera amenazadora, depositando su cesta en el mostrador— Cierra la boca ya.

— ¿Ves? Parece que fuera más hormona que persona. —Siguió fastidiando Sirius, como si Mar no estuviera parada justo al lado suyo— Tú estás aquí todos los días, ¿Cómo lo soportas?

—Pues la paga es buena, eso lo mejora bastante. —Respondió la chica, sin dejar de sonreírle, empezando a registrar lo que iban a comprar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Dijo Sirius esbozando su mejor sonrisa— Luces como una empleada muy atenta como para tener mal salario.

La chica respondió con una risita, sonrojándose un poco.

Lily tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando lo que pasaba, y a aún así tuvo que voltear a ver la reacción de los demás para asegurarse.

—Por favor… —Murmuró Peter, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James por su parte se limitó a suspirar y a frotarse los ojos por debajo de los anteojos, dándole a entender que sí, efectivamente Sirius estaba flirteando con esa chica.

Su atención se desvió rápidamente hacia Mar, sin necesidad, ya que su amiga parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada y ojeaba con interés una revista que había comprado más temprano. Incluso lucía algo aburrida.

—Pero siendo honesto, luce como un trabajo bastante aburrido, dime que no tienes que estar aquí todo el día.

—No, no todo el día. —Respondió la chica con una sonrisa tímida— Entró temprano así que salgo antes de que anochezca.

—Igual, eso a mí me suena a explotación. —Suspiró Sirius de manera teatral— Estoy seguro de que querrás divertirte cuando salgas… ¿Te conté que trabajo en un bar?

Lily resopló, incrédula, ni siquiera era tan… Bueno, sí era bastante atractiva, tenía que ser honesta.

Le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Sirius que él, por supuesto, no notó. Sintió como una oleada de indignación y enfado la recorría al verlo coquetear tan descaradamente con la empleada, teniendo a Mar _embarazada_ justo a su lado.

Sabía que era estúpido sentirse así cuando su amiga parecía no estarle dando ni un gramo de importancia… Pero es que no soportaba que fuera así de imbécil.

—No entiendo por que hace tanto calor en este lugar. —Le dijo Mar, volviéndose hacia ella y dándose aire con una revista— Y además necesito ir al baño, ¿sabes si hay baño en este lugar?

—Eh, no… No creo…

—Creo que enfrente hay una heladería. —Respondió James— Debe haber baño ahí.

—Um, me haría bien un helado. —Decidió Mar con una pequeña sonrisa— Iré, los espero afuera.

Le entregó a Lily su monedero para que pagara por ella y sin más empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda.

—Esa mujer es mi ídolo. —Dijo Lily una vez que Mar hubo salido— No se como lo hace.

—Así son ellos. —Explicó James, divertido— Lo que para los demás es extraño, ellos lo ven como algo normal.

Lily resopló, preguntándose si algún día dejaría de tratar de entender esa extraña relación.

Después de unos cinco minutos más de Sirius haciendo sonrojar a la cajera, por fin la dejó hacer su trabajo y pudieron pagar, una cantidad bastante considerable de dinero, para después tomar el montón de bolsas con biberones, ropa y juguetes.

— ¿Dónde está, Mar? —Preguntó Sirius una vez estuvieron fuera de la tienda— Se que está embarazada pero está loca si piensa que no tendrá que ayudarnos con todo esto.

Lily abrió la boca para soltar la respuesta más grosera que se le ocurriera pero James le dedicó una mirada significativa que claramente pedía llevar la fiesta en paz. Decidió hacerle caso, no queriendo golpear a su amigo con una bolsa llena de juguetes, y no dijo nada.

—Debe seguir en la heladería. —Respondió entre dientes, tragándose su molestia— Iré por ella.

Luego de entregarles las bolsas, cruzó la calle que separaba l tienda de bebés del local en el que su amiga se había metido. Entró ahí y se extrañó un poco al no encontrarla en ninguna de las mesas ni tampoco en el mostrador ordenando algo.

Decidió irla a buscar al baño, a pesar de que se había ido hacía bastante rato y ya debería haber salido de ahí.

— ¿Mar, estás aquí? —Preguntó, abriendo la puerta del baño y entrando sin llamar— ¿Qué estás…?

Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Mar, que estaba de pie junto al lavabo, darse la vuelta rápidamente para no encontrarse con su mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Volvió a preguntar Lily, confundida, acercándose a ella— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Respondió Mar, bajito, con un hilito de voz— Estoy bien…

Lily se tensó cuando le prestó atención a las palabras de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando.

—Hey, mírame… —Se acercó más y la tomó por un brazo para obligarla a volverse— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás…?

Se le atoró la respiración en la garganta cuando pudo ver su rostro y la notó roja, con los ojos hinchados y con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

De inmediato Lily temió algo espantoso, sabiendo perfectamente que Mar nunca lloraba a no ser que fuera por algo importante.

— ¿Mar, que tienes? —No pudo ocultar el tono de pánico que tiño la pregunta. La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su barriga, tratando de buscar algún daño— ¿Te sientes mal que…?

—Lily, no, estoy bien… —Repitió Mar, tratando de sonar firme— Te juro que no me pasa nada.

— ¿Y por que estás llorando?

Mar suspiró con fuerza y se enderezó, intentando recomponerse, pero fue inútil ya que las lágrimas siguieron cayendo y su labio inferior tembló hasta convertirse en un puchero.

—Es… Es solo que… —Sollozó y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, se pasó una mano por la mejilla quitándose una lágrima— Es un imbécil…

Lily entendió de inmediato lo que ocurría y pudo relajarse al saber que no era nada grave… Aunque igual lo era, porque Mar no se ponía así por esas cosas, ella no era así, y la preocupaba.

Y además de preocupación, también sentía como la indignación y el enfado que había sentido hacia Sirius en la tienda volvían y ahora con más fuerza.

—Es una estupidez. —Determinó Mar, con la voz un poco quebrada— Es ridículo, yo soy ridícula.

—No, no es cierto. Él lo es. —Bufó Lily con rabia— Es un imbécil… Pero así es él, tú lo sabes, probablemente ni se dio cuenta de lo que hacía… —Se sentía demasiado extraño tener una conversación de ese tipo con Mar, tener que decirle esas cosas— Lo más seguro es que solo quisiera que le hicieran un descuento, no hay razón para que estés…

—No es eso. No son celos. —La interrumpió su amiga, resoplando con ironía— Por supuesto que es lo que parece porque lo vi coquetear con esa chica y mi primer instinto fue meterme a llorar a un baño… Pero no son celos.

— ¿Entonces que pasa?

El pequeño instante de entereza que Mar había logrado volvió a quebrarse y volvió a sacar el labio inferior, en un puchero muy impropio de ella, a la vez que la amargura le bañaba el rostro y más lágrimas la traicionaban.

—Es que… Ella… —Intentó explicarse pero el llanto se lo impedía. Al final tomó aire y bajó la mirada— Es tan… _Delgada._

El corazón de Lily se saltó un latido, entendiéndola. Y odiando a Sirius por ser tan insensible.

—Ay, Mar…

— ¡Y se que es una estupidez! ¡Lo se! —Exclamó ella, sin dejarla hablar— ¡Y se que posiblemente no significó nada! No soy nueva en esto, Lily, se como es, estoy acostumbrada y no me interesa, no me encanta que sea… Como él es, pero no le doy importancia porque se que en el fondo no interesa, pero... Pero esta vez no podía dejar de pensar en lo bonita y delgada que es y en que… —Se le volvió a quebrar la voz— Que yo ya no lo soy.

Lily sabía que eran las hormonas las que en ese momento hablaban y lloraban por ella y detestó saber que no podía hacer mucho para ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

—Eso no es cierto. —Le susurró con cariño, sobándole un brazo— Digo sí, obviamente no estás delgada ahora pero eso no es importante…

— ¡Sí es importante porque odio sentirme así! —Chilló Mar, frustrada— Estoy gigante, ya mi ropa no me queda, ponerme los zapatos es misión imposible, el maquillaje no me dura porque doy dos pasos y sudo como si estuviera viviendo en el sol, y lo único bueno de todo esto es que los senos me están creciendo, ¡Y ni puedo disfrutarlo porque me hacen doler la espalda! —Lo último fue interrumpido por más llanto— Es horrible, Lily, me siento como una incubadora gigante y como si mi cuerpo ya no fuera mío y…

Calló antes de que la voz se le volviera a quebrar y se pasó las manos por el rostro con rabia, Lily sabía lo mucho que odiaba ponerse así y sabía que eso no debía estar ayudando a su humor.

— ¡Y lo peor es saber que todo solo va a empeorar!

—Lo se, lo se… —Lily hizo lo único que se le ocurrió razonable y se acercó a ella para abrazarla— Te entiendo, de verdad, es normal que te sientas así.

—No. Nada de esto es normal. —Gruñó Mar, dejándose consolar— ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera puedes abrazarme bien por culpa de esta barriga!

—Ya… Está bien, todo está bien. —Le susurró Lily haciendo círculos tranquilizadores en su espalda.

— ¡Y sabes, duele que ese estúpido vaya y coquetee con una tipa que luce mil veces mejor que yo! ¡Odio que me duela! ¡No me ayuda nada!

—Eso también lo se, es un idiota. —Gruñó Lily— Pero no lo hizo intencionalmente, sabes que pensar le cuesta, así es él y ya…

—Te dije que ya lo se, solo que… Ese también es parte del problema.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—A que yo… —Mar bufó— Esto va a sonar tan estúpido…

—Solo dímelo. —La animó Lily con suavidad.

Marlene suspiró y se alejó un poco de su amiga para poder verla a la cara. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y se encogió de hombros.

—Es solo que yo… Yo esperaba que, tal vez… No lo se, creí que las cosas serían diferentes. —Entornó los ojos hacia si misma y siguió explicándose— Digo, sabes que siempre me ha gustado la relación que tenemos y que nunca he tenido ganas de cambiarla pero… No se, creo que como ahora estamos viviendo juntos y vamos a tener un bebé, yo… —Sacudió la cabeza y bajo la mirada— Solo pensé que sería diferente, eso es todo.

A Lily la conmovió verla así y también la entristeció. Para ella Mar siempre había sido una imagen de confianza y seguridad, y verla así era extraño y desequilibrante.

—Hey, no hay nada de malo en querer algo de normalidad de vez en cuando. —Le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa, quitándole un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—No, lo malo es quererla en una situación que no va a serlo nunca. —Respondió Mar con una sonrisa amarga— Como sea, esto es ridículo…—Rebuscó en su bolso por un momento antes de dar con una servilleta que uso para intentar secarse la cara— Al final es mi culpa por ser estúpida y enamorarme de un imbécil de ese calibre.

Lily dio un respingo al escucharla decir eso, tratando de descifrar si había escuchado bien o si solo había sido un truco de su mente.

La frase quedó bailando en medio de las dos mujeres, sin que Mar se diera realmente cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La pelirroja observó atónita a su mejor amiga. No era ninguna novedad, como mucho sería el secreto peor guardado de Inglaterra, pero nunca había esperado que llegara el día en que la escuchara pronunciar las palabras exactas.

Es más, estaba segura de que Mar jamás las había llegado a concebir como un pensamiento sólido.

—Mar… —La llamó, no muy segura de que debía decir— ¿Dijiste…?

Su amiga la miró confundida mientras se pasaba el pedazo de papel por las mejillas, secando la humedad, pero entonces pareció golpearla la realización, haciéndola darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y adoptando una expresión horrorizada.

—Hey…

— ¡Lily, shh! —Se apresuró a callarla, viendo a la nada con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡No digas nada!

—Pero…

— ¡Sí, me escuché, se lo que dije, solo…! —Primero resopló y después soltó un gemido lastimero, se volvió hacia ella con una mirada suplicante— Dejémoslo así, por favor.

Lily suspiró y asintió, la verdad era que no había esperado nada más, seguía siendo Mar y seguían hablando de Sirius. Era incrédulo esperar que la charla a corazón abierto llegara.

—No has dicho nada que no estuviera claro ya. —Dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

—Cállate. —Le cortó Mar con una hostilidad que se evaporó en el momento que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo pálido nada natural en ella. Se dio cuenta y jadeó horrorizada, se llevó las manos al rostro como para de ocultar su sonrojo pero fue inútil. Gruñó fastidiada— Perfecto. Me encierro en un baño a llorar, hablo de amor y me sonrojo, lo que me falta es salir y comprarme un vestido de seda rosada. —Arrojó a la basura, de mala gana, el papel con se que se había secado las lágrimas, antes de bajar la mirada hacia su barriga— Muchas gracias, espero que estés feliz.

Lily soltó una risita, la mataba de ternura y de diversión ver a Mar hablando con su hija. Lo hacía de una manera bastante particular, pero al menos lo hacía.

—Ya, no vamos a hablar más de esto. —Decidió Marlene, tomando una bocanada de aire y usando la varita para quitarse los restos de llanto del rostro— Nunca dije nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Lily con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Si te hace sentir mejor, igual no le descontaron nada.

—Sí me hace sentir mejor. —Admitió Mar con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Lo hiciste pagar más que yo?

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto. —Respondió la rubia aumentando más su sonrisa. Gruñó fastidiada y entornó los ojos— Estos cambios de humor van a matarme.

Lily suspiró, compadeciéndola y recordando lo molesto que eso era.

—Cuatro meses y ya, Mar. —Le recordó, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros para abrazarla y además guiarla hacia la salida— Cuatro meses y ya.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como su amiga abría los ojos, aterrada, pero también esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa con una casi imperceptible _emoción._

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Veamos, por donde empiezo esta semana… Creo que disculpándome, porque además de haberme tardado más de lo usual, les traje este capítulo que desde mi punto de vista, no es mi mejor trabajo. Ya les había dicho que era de relleno pero aún así creo que fue demasiado aburrido, si me leyeron en Helium saben que pase por una crisis de inspiración estas últimas semanas y pues este es el resultado. La buena noticia es que el próximo capítulo será la segunda prueba y ya habrá más acción, será más divertido, sin tantas crisis existenciales del Blackinnon jajaja.**

 **Bueno, para hacer que esta actualización valga la pena he decidido hablarles de un proyecto que llevo rato armando y que poco a poco ha ido tomando forma, no quería contarles hasta que fuera algo seguro y ya lo es, así que aquí voy.**

 **Tengo que empezar dando la agridulce noticia de que a partir de este momento, a este fic le quedan solamente 10 capítulos más. Digo agridulce porque terminar esto es algo que me emociona pero a la vez me entristece muchísimo, no se imaginan todo el amor que le tengo a esta historia y a todos los personajes. De verdad no quería que terminara y por eso decidí que, por ahora, no será así.**

 **No se si recuerdan que hace varios capítulos les dije que aunque al principio mi intención era adaptar solamente el cuarto libro la idea de extenderme hasta el quinto me había empezado a tentar. Y me tentó tanto que no pude desechar la idea, me llene de planes y de tramas y personajes nuevos que quería mostrarles y no podía ignorar. Así que para hacerles el cuento corto, Life Unexpected terminará dentro de 10 capítulos pero tendrá una continuación, una segunda parte, o "temporada" si quieren, se que eso es de programa de televisión pero bueno.**

 **No lo empezaría inmediatamente después de terminar porque quiero atar todos los cabos y estructurar todo a la perfección antes de empezar, además que tengo otros proyectos que quiero llevar acabo antes de seguir con esta historia, pero es algo que más temprano que tarde pasará porque mi alma no puede dejar esta historia tan rápido, ya es una parte demasiado grande de mí.**

 **Y como siempre, los grandes anuncios llenan de nervios y expectativas así que si pudieran dejarme sus opiniones acerca de esto se los agradeceré con todo el corazón. Por favor díganme si les gusta la idea, si les emociona o si por el contrario les parece que debería quedarme solo con esta parte, se que hay quienes temen al quinto libro por obvias razones que no mencionaré, así que quiero leer todo lo que tengan que decir al respecto.**

 **No quiero terminar de este tema sin agradecer a mis** _ **partners in crime**_ **, Ceci Tonks, Naza Ford, Aisha96 (Verito, mi consejera en asuntos médicos) y Lunatika, (Lunita). No solo aguantan mis crisis de inspiración y de inseguridad sino que me llenan de headcanons y además me terminaron de empujar e inspirar para atreverme a desarrollar esa segunda parte. Se han vuelto parte muy importante de mi vida, lo que es lamentable para ellas porque ahora nunca se librarán de mí.**

 **Y no quiero aburrirlos más así que me despido por ahora, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, tanto del capítulo como de esta segunda parte. ¡Prometo hacer que mi inspiración vuelva en el próximo!**

 **Los quiero muchísimo y nos seguimos leyendo. Cuídense, les mando muchos besos(L)**


	44. Dos de Tres

**Aviso:** _ **Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión Life Unexpected. Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Alex13** **: ¡Holaaa! ¡Ay, me encanta saber que eres fanática del Blackinnon! Y tranquila que esa segunda parte llegará en cualquier momento. Bueno, la verdad es que no se que tan involucrado pueda estar Harry en el embarazo de Mar estando en Hogwarts, realmente ese es el mayor obstáculo aquí, pero cuando salga de vacaciones puede que muestre más interés en cuanto a la bebé y esas cosas. Lo de la manta de perro negro es demasiado adorable JAJAJ e imaginarme la cara de Sirius me encanta. ¡Gracias por tu review! Me encanta saber que lograste ponerte al día y te sigue gustando la historia, también que me hayas dejado un review tan largo jiji. Te mando mucho cariño y nos seguimos leyendo, bella(L)**

 **Luavigut** **: ¡Muchísimas gracias a ti por tu review! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo aunque no fuera el más divertido de todos. Amo saber que te tendré ahí para la segunda parte, prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer que valga la pena!**

 **Nicole** **: ¡Hola, bella! Bien, se que el miedo de todos con la segunda parte es ese capítulo horrible del quinto libro, pero como pasó con esta parte, no pretendo dejar la historia completamente canon, hay muchas cosas que pienso cambiar y mejorar. ¡Gracias por tu review! Te mando saludos y un beso(L)**

 **Tanke98** **: ¡HOLAAA! Como siempre, todo un gusto leerte por aquí, de inmediato me disculpo si se me pasa algo, es que estoy corta de tiempo y escribo volando! Primero tienes que saber que si hemos tenido gustos parecidos ha sido mera casualidad, no suelo decir las cosas para quedar bien con nadie ni seguir la corriente, así que no te preocupes por eso! Ahora vamos al capítulo: Sí, se que Hannah puede ser un poco crédula, pero esa es la parte amarga de querer pensar siempre lo bueno de todo el mundo. Y si bien Draco sigue siendo medio brusco a la hora de hablar de Harry, Ron y Hermione, pues creo que ha ido aprendiendo a controlarse, hay que darle crédito por eso. Me mataste con eso de que Harry no dándose cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente lo heredó de Lily JAJAJAJ ¡ES TAAAN CIERTO! Son tal para cual. Creo que Harry estará igual de feliz que tú por haber arruinado ese beso jajaja, que horror. La conversación de James con Peter pues… Habrá que esperar y ver. Y sí, él está muertísimo por Lily, más claro ni el agua. Sobre la decoración pues a mí si me gusta el gris para los bebés, pero si se combina con otro color más claro, como el rosa o el azul, el morado y el verde también me gustan pero separados JAJAJ ya veremos que deciden esos dos idiotas. Sobre Sirius coqueteando con la vendedora: sí es tonto, estoy casi segura de que su mamá si lo tiró de cabeza, pero no creo que se tomé el shampoo porque se cuida mucho el cabello. Y Mar llorando por Sirius, pues esa fue mi forma de gritarle al mundo que los embarazos no son tan hermosos y maravillosos para todas las mujeres, hay unas que lo pasan mal y es completamente normal. No me había dado cuenta de los títulos en inglés hasta que lo mencionaste, jeje, es pura casualidad, la verdad todas son canciones que tienen algo que ver con el capítulo en cuestión. Y sobre la segunda parte, extrañaría mucho tus reviews si no te animas a leer): Voy a cambiar algunas cosas así que no será tan tedioso como el libro (eso espero) Ojala decidas leerla! Tienes tiempo para pensarlo igual. Y sobre la pregunta que me dejaste en Helium: mi color favorito es el azul, TOOODOS, los tipos de azul me encantan! De nuevo disculpa si me salté algo, espero tener más tiempo la próxima vez. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo valga más que el anterior e.e ¡Muchos saludos y un abrazo enooorme! Cuídate(L)**

* * *

 **43\. Dos de Tres.**

Harry cerró con fuerza la inmensa copia de _Donde hay una varita, hay una manera,_ y con un gruñido de frustración y, siendo franco, algo de miedo, empezó a golpearse la frente contra la portada. Una y otra vez. Como si de esa forma la respuesta que buscaba fuera a aparecer de repente en su mente.

Era todo, hasta ahí había llegado, había hecho lo que todos le habían pedido que no hiciera: dejarlo para último momento, y ahora era la mañana de la segunda prueba y él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a aguantar la respiración bajo el agua por una hora.

 _Voy a morir, es todo, voy a morir hoy._

—Voy a morir. —Masculló, con la nariz pegada al libro.

—Sip, definitivamente.

— ¡Hannah! —Exclamó Harry, levantando la cabeza y mirándola como si estuviera loca— ¡No me ayudas!

— ¡Tú no te ayudaste a ti mismo! —Le espetó la chica, desde su silla en la mesa de la biblioteca junto a la ventana— ¡Se me secó la garganta de pedirte que te movieras a resolver esto! Pero no, tú decidiste hacerlo una semana antes.

—En este momento no necesito tus regaños. —Dijo Harry, queriendo sonar enfadado pero la desesperación ya era demasiado evidente— Necesito que me ayudes o moriré.

—Pues en este momento esa es tu única opción, de otra forma Lily va a matarte y si fuera tú, le temería más a ella que a la prueba.

El chico sintió como el corazón se le caía al estómago al pensar en su madre y no solo por lo enojada que debía estar con él, sino también porque estaba seguro de que debía tenerla increíblemente preocupada. Estaba tratando de descubrir por que aún no le había enviado un vociferador.

—Y Hermione ni se diga…

—Sí, sí, ya, todos van a matarme. —Le cortó Harry con aflicción en la voz— No es mi…

—No me jodas con eso de que no es tu culpa, claro que lo es.

Harry frunció el ceño, sabía que estaba molesta y escucharla soltar malas palabras solo le demostraba cuanto. No estaba acostumbrado a escucharla hablando así y la verdad era que no le gustaba, pero fue sensato y no dijo nada.

— ¿Y donde se supone que están ella y Ron? —Preguntó para cambiar el tema y volviendo a preocuparse por eso— ¿Segura que no volvió a su habitación anoche?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Me tuviste despierta toda la noche. —Resopló la chica de mala gana.

El chico suspiró y se echó para atrás en su silla, no le gustaba que estuviera de ese ánimo y aunque lo irritaba y lo ponía incluso más nervioso, sabía que en el fondo solo estaba preocupada, y eso lo hacía sentir culpable.

—Sabes, si de hecho muero esta sería nuestra última conversación. —Le dijo él en broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente— ¿Quieres pasar estos últimos minutos molesta conmigo?

Hannah le dedicó una mirada severa que solo logró mantener unos segundos antes de que la delatara una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡No me hagas reír, idiota! ¡Estoy enfadada!

— ¿Cómo puedes estar enfadada conmigo ahora? ¡Voy a morir en una hora!

—No vas a morir, tarado. —Puso los ojos en blanco, pero ahora que no estaba tan molesta la preocupación se le empezaba a notar— Dumbledore no dejará que nada te ocurra. Si se hace la hora y aún no lo resolvemos les explicas y listo.

Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose incluso más nervioso. Sí, aquella sonaba como una idea bastante buena y factible, y en verdad lo era, pero para él era la peor de las ideas posibles.

No podía hacer eso, no era concebible que lo hiciera, solo visualizarlo era horrible. Se veía yendo hacia los jueces y explicándoles que no podía hacer la prueba porque no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivir y una perturbadora sensación de vergüenza y decepción lo invadía hasta casi ahogarlo.

Sabía que al final del día lo que sus padres, y todos los demás, querían era que estuviera sano y salvo, pero ver el orgullo y la emoción en sus rostros al superar la primera prueba lo había hecho sentir tan feliz que solo quería verlos así nuevamente, quería ganar el Torneo por ellos, para darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que le habían dado.

Quería que Sirius, Peter y Ron ganaran las apuestas que habían hecho por él, quería que Remus se sintiera feliz de ser su profesor y, tal vez más importante aún, quería escuchar a James y a Lily decirle lo orgullosos que estaban de él, incluso tratar de convencerlo de que ganar no era importante a pesar de que todos sabían que eso sería grandioso.

Claro que si perdía esa prueba entonces quedaría descalificado y así podía despedirse de todo eso.

—Eso no puedo hacerlo. —Soltó con rotundidad, desechando la idea con un movimiento de cabeza— Tengo que encontrar una solución.

Ignoró el suspiro cansado de su amiga y tomó otro de los grandes libros que habían tomado la noche anterior y que ya había revisado al menos unas dos veces, como si algo fuera a aparecer de la nada.

Abrió un capítulo e intentó leer por unos cinco minutos antes de aceptar que había estado en la misma línea todo el tiempo y que su mente no iba a dejar de desviarse hacia la prueba. Había alcanzado ese horrible punto en el que los nervios le hacían imposible leer o registrar algún conocimiento nuevo.

— ¡Esto es imposible! —Exclamó frustrado, alejando el libro con brusquedad— ¡¿Por qué estás tan calmada?! ¡Ayúdame!

—Harry, aquí no vamos a encontrar nada, buscamos en todos los libros y los capítulos posibles. —Respondió ella, moviendo la mano por encima de los volúmenes que tenían enfrente— Solo seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Vamos, en una hora podemos encontrar algo, lo que sea. —Harry estaba desesperado por creerse lo que decía, pero si algo no había heredado de James era el optimismo ciego— Hermione no se rendiría, ve a la sala común a ver si ya volvió y... —Un pensamiento desagradable le llegó a la mente y frunció el ceño— Oye, ¿crees que no hayan vuelto por que están enfadados? Tal vez se cansaron de ayudarme y…

—No seas ridículo, no es nada de eso. —Lo interrumpió Hannah, mordiéndose el labio de manera pensativa— Seguro se les hizo tarde con McGonagall y lo que sea que iba a pedirles, lo más probable es que vengan en camino, incluso hasta con una solución.

— ¿Y si no traen ninguna solución? ¿Entonces que haré? —Volteó a ver el reloj de la chimenea y tragó saliva al reparar en la hora— ¡Ya solo falta media hora! ¡Tú eres la que está toda confiada insistiendo que no busque más! Así que dime, ¿Qué hago?

—Solo… Esperar.

— ¿Ah? ¿Esperar? —Repitió Harry, viéndola con una expresión desconcertada— ¡¿A que te refieres con esperar?!

—A que esperes, ya la respuesta vendrá. —Continuó diciendo Hannah con una expresión tranquilizadora— Es obvio que no podemos hacer nada, así que la solución tiene que llegar sola, así sea diez minutos antes de la prueba, pero llegará.

Harry parpadeó repetidamente y por un momento esperó a que su amiga le dijera que estaba bromeando, por supuesto que eso no pasó.

Suspiró con fuerza y enterró el rostro entre sus brazos. No entendía de donde Hannah sacaba tanta actitud positiva, a veces era genial pero otras era simplemente desesperante. Iba a tener que preguntarle a Sirius como había aguantado a James durante tantos años.

—Eso no me sirve de nada. —Murmuró él de manera miserable— No puedo quedarme aquí a esperar que la solución me caiga del cielo, eso no pasará. —Gimió con aflicción— Estoy acabado.

—Ya, no digas eso. —La escuchó mover su silla para quedar más cerca de él— Hey, ten un poco de confianza en mí, ¿quieres? Estarás bien.

Sintió como la chica buscaba su mano y la tomaba, entrelazando sus dedos y dándole un apretón que lo hizo descubrirse el rostro y voltear a verla.

— ¿Cómo se supone que sabes eso? —Preguntó Harry, genuinamente intrigado, queriendo contagiarse de un poco de sus buenos ánimos.

—Porque lo se y ya. —Respondió ella, con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros— Porque… Tienes que estar bien.

Harry la vio a los ojos y fue cuando notó que realmente no lo sabía, no podía saberlo obviamente, pero en serio quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo, incluso más que él.

Sintió una punzada de culpa clavándose en su estómago, esa que sentía cada vez que veía la mirada preocupada de Lily y que lo hacía odiar más que nunca estar en ese Torneo.

Y sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para estar seguro de que, de una u otra forma, tenía que salir ileso de aquella prueba. Tenía que hacerlo por ella.

—Está bien. —Asintió él, reuniendo fuerzas que no tenía para sonreírle de vuelta— Prometo no morir hoy.

Hannah aumentó más su sonrisa y Harry vio como sus ojos, que no dejaban de verlo, tenían un brillo especial y diferente que estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca… Pero decidió que le gustaba.

De repente unos golpecitos contra el cristal de la ventana los sacaron de su momento. Harry se volvió confundido y sintió como su corazón daba un salto al encontrarse con Hedwig que tenía una carta atada a su pata.

Una llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de él, al pensar que tal vez no todo estaba perdido, y se apresuró a abrir la ventana, casi cayéndose de su silla por la prisa.

Tomó la carta de la pata de su lechuza y cuando reconoció la letra con la que estaba escrito su nombre soltó un inmenso alivio de suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa demasiado grande a pesar de no tener idea de si lo que había ahí le serviría.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. —Le dijo Hannah con suficiencia, notablemente aliviada también— Directo del cielo.

* * *

Lily seguía atentamente el galope de los Thestral que llevaban el carruaje hacia los terrenos del castillo, concentrada en como los pasos de éstos lograban confundirse con los fuertes latidos de su corazón, los cuales aumentaban su ritmo y velocidad a medida que se acercaban más.

No le gustaban esas criaturas, se sentía mal solo de pensarlo y nunca lo diría en voz alta, seguía creyendo que cada ser viviente del mundo mágico era fascinante y merecía existir sin ser juzgado, pero no podía evitar ver esos alados cuerpos esqueléticos y sentir un malestar general en todo el cuerpo.

No eran los Thestral como tal, obviamente, sino lo que representaban. Verlos la hacía recordar la última vez que había estado en Hogwarts sin verlos y la primera vez que los había visto, le recordaba por que podía verlos y todos los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a eso.

Las nauseas que la habían acompañado desde que se había despertado en la mañana se profundizaron y tuvo que respirar hondo y tragar saliva para controlarlas. Sabía que concentrar su atención en esas criaturas justo ese día era lo menos apropiado que se le podía ocurrir, pero la estaba ayudando a apartar su mente de Harry y de la prueba, y eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Tomaría gustosa cualquier cosa que la ayudara a no pensar en eso.

No se había dado cuenta de lo metida que estaba en sus pensamientos y de lo fuerte que se había estado clavando las uñas en las palmas hasta que sintió su mano tomando la suya y obligándola a abrirla y relajarla. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo cuando él le acarició la palma con suavidad, aliviando el ardor que ella misma se había causado.

—Te estás lastimando. —Lo escuchó susurrarle, con dulzura, justo en su oído.

Suspiró y abrió la mano que él no le había sujetado, mientras la que sí entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y lo apretaba, buscando, y encontrando, el confort que requería.

Se volvió hacia él y la envolvió una oleada de calma al encontrarse con sus ojos tranquilos y su sonrisa sincera, que no pudo evitar responderle, a medias.

—Estoy nerviosa. —Se excusó Lily, sonriendo más al sentir su pulgar acariciándole el dorso de la mano— Ni me di cuenta.

—Pues muy mal. —Le reprochó James, con una mirada significativa pero sin dejar de sonreírle— Va a lograrlo, Lily.

—No lo sabes. —Le cortó ella de inmediato. Resopló enfadada y sacudió la cabeza— Ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que va a hacer, James.

Sabía que de haber tenido una relación más convencional con su hijo lo habría castigado hasta su siguiente cumpleaños. Estaba enfadada con él, pero solo por lo angustiada que la tenía, no podía creer que hasta la noche anterior aún no tuviera idea de cómo iba a lograr nadar bajo el Lago Negro durante una hora, sabía que no había heredado su sentido de la responsabilidad pero aquello era ridículo.

Estaba enojada con él por no haber averiguado antes de que trataba la prueba, frustrada con ella misma por haber sido tan inútil en su propia búsqueda y preocupada por todo lo demás. Todo aquello era una pésima combinación.

—Nos prometió que lo resolvería. —Le recordó James de manera tranquilizadora— Tienes que confiar más en él, no es como si fuera a lanzarse al agua sin un plan, eso es demasiado…

— ¿Tú?

—Exacto.

Lily rió por lo bajo y supo que eso era lo que James había estado buscando al ver como esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Sí heredó tu amor por la improvisación. —Chasqueó ella, sonriendo con hastío.

—Y tu sentido común… Un poco al menos. —Bromeó él antes de acercarse más y darle un dulce beso en la sien— Todo va a salir bien, Lily. Recuerda que ya venció al dragón, esto será pan comido.

Lily suspiró y asintió con un poco más de firmeza. Recordar eso era lo único que le estaba permitiendo mantener un poco de paz interior, saber que ya había salido ileso la primera vez la hacía controlar los nervios.

—Estaba pensando en castigarlo. —Le dijo ella en broma, tratando de aliviar la tensión— Así termina de aprender a ser menos…

— ¿Yo?

—Exacto.

James soltó una carcajada y Lily se apresuro a tomar todos los buenos sentimientos que esa risa le causaba para usarlos más tarde, iba a necesitarlos.

—Sabes que no soy un padre de castigos. —Le siguió el juego, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado— En mi casa nunca me castigaron.

—Pues eso explica _muchísimas_ cosas. —Rió la pelirroja.

Él volvió a reírse y abrió la boca para dar una respuesta que no llegó ya que fue interrumpido por la voz de uno de sus dos acompañantes.

— ¿Beth? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Beth? —Preguntó Sirius con cara de haber probado un limón amargo— ¿Por qué quieres castigar a la niña antes de nacer?

—No seas ridículo, no está tan mal. —Bufó Mar, entornando los ojos— Y no puedes seguir rechazando todos los nombres que doy, alguno tiene que gustarte.

—Si no dieras nombres tan malos tal vez me gustaría alguno. —Replicó Sirius antes de fruncir el ceño de manera pensativa— ¿Qué tal Sophie?

—Agh, demasiado cursi… ¿Agatha?

—Oye, ese no está tan… Olvídalo, me acosté con una Agatha una vez.

— ¡Si nos vamos a basar en eso la niña se va a quedar sin nombre!

James ahogó una risa y Lily puso los ojos en blanco, divertida, antes de desviar su atención hacia ellos, que estaban sentados en los puestos de enfrente. Al final, escucharlos tener esa ridícula discusión, que mantenían desde que habían salido, era mejor que pensar en la prueba y que escucharlos gritarse hasta perder la voz

La verdad era que se habían estado comportando esa última semana, no tenía idea de si habría alguna razón en particular, pero el punto era que la aliviaba verlos llevándose de una manera más o menos civilizada, era un cambio bastante bueno… Hasta que volvieran a lo de siempre.

— ¡Ya se! —Exclamó Mar emocionada— ¡Arabella! ¡Ese me gusta!

— ¿Arabella? ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Sirius levantando una ceja— ¿Y cual sería su apodo? ¿Bella?

—Pues… Sí. —Mar redujo su sonrisa y lo vio extrañada— ¿Pero por que lo dices así?

—Oh, por nada. —Se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa— Solo se me ocurrió que una Bella Black en el mundo sería más que suficiente.

Lily se tensó de inmediato y observó como Mar hacía lo mismo a la vez que chasqueaba con la lengua y esbozaba una mueca de exasperación y desagrado.

—Maldita sea, ella lo arruina todo.

—Arabella era horrible de igual forma, así que no importa. —Dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros— Ponle un nombre común y ya, Lisa o algo.

—Eso es aburrido, todo el mundo se llama así. —De repente esbozó una sonrisa inocente y se rodó para quedar más cerca de él— Sería genial ponerle un nombre original e interesante, por eso podríamos buscar en…

—No.

— ¡Ay! ¿Pero por que no?

—Porque no, Marlene. —Le cortó Sirius con firmeza y hostilidad— Ya déjalo ir.

— ¿De que hablan? —Quiso saber James, metiéndose finalmente en la conversación y recordándoles que no estaban solos.

—La señorita cree que sería buena idea ponerle a la niña el nombre de una estrella o constelación o cualquier mierda de esas. —Explicó Sirius con un gruñido— Como si llevar el apellido no fuera ya castigo suficiente…

—Solo digo que no sería malo utilizar la única tradición decente que tu familia dejó, para algo tienen que servir.

—Pues no, no sirven para nada. —Sentenció él con amargura— Y ya dije que no, así que basta.

Mar puso los ojos en blanco y resopló con una expresión resignada. Naturalmente un "dije que no" por parte de Sirius solo lograba ponerla más intensa y testaruda, pero Lily sabía que aquel era un tema sensible y su amiga sabía hasta donde podía llevarlo.

—Entonces no se, me quedé sin ideas. —Soltó Mar cruzándose de brazos— Si no pones de tu parte vamos a terminar llamándola "niña" por el resto de la eternidad.

— ¿Y eso que tiene? James le dice así a Harry y nadie se queja.

— ¡Hey! No te copies, búscate tu propio apodo.

—Bien, la llamaré "pequeño regalo indeseado."

—Por amor a Merlín. —Dijo Lily, dedicándole una mirada severa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó él, confundido. Se volvió hacia Mar y se encontró con una mirada incluso más fulminante que la de su amiga— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Le dije regalo!

—No tienes permitido hablarle hasta que tenga al menos cinco. —Le informó Mar con una expresión muy seria— Te lo juro.

— ¿Ves, Lily? Tienes que ser más como ellos. —Dijo James viendo a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa llena de diversión— Míralos: es como si no tuvieran idea de a donde vamos.

—Sí, no pudimos encontrar unos padrinos más interesados y atentos. —Ironizó Lily.

James se rió ante eso y ella gruñó fastidiada, deseando tener la capacidad de esos dos de apagar la parte preocupada y asertiva de sus cerebros y simplemente hablar de cualquier trivialidad.

El resto del camino pasó bastante rápido, Lily no estuvo segura de si debía sentirse aliviada, porque por una parte quería que todo terminara lo más pronto posible para poder tener la certeza de que su hijo estaba bien, pero por otro lado temía demasiado que el momento llegara.

Unas gradas parecidas a las que habían usado para la primera prueba habían sido levantadas en los alrededores del lago, dándole a los terrenos del colegio una imagen totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Una vez fuera del carruaje, los cuatros se unieron a la multitud de personas que se dirigían a sus asientos para ver la prueba. Como le había pasado la primera vez, hacía ya varios meses, Lily no pudo evitar sentir un alto nivel de irritación ante las expresiones emocionadas y entusiastas de los asistentes al evento. Sabía que nadie ahí les prestaba atención, pero le parecía de mal gusto que todos se mostraran tan alegres por ir a ver a su hijo arriesgar su vida por segunda vez en un período ridículo de tiempo.

—James, espera… —Lo llamó, jalando de su mano antes de que pudieran llegar a las gradas— Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Lily suspiró y volvió a jalarlo de la mano, alejándolo de la multitud. Él se dejó llevar mansamente hasta un apartado lugar debajo de las gradas en donde nadie podía verlos ni escucharlos.

—Voy a empezar a creer que tienes un fetiche con este tipo de lugares, Lily. —La picó James con picardía aunque dejando ver su desconcierto— Todo oscuro y escondido…

—Por favor, si quisiera ese tipo de comentarios habría traído aquí a Sirius. —Lo calló Lily, demasiado nerviosa como para molestarse en sonrojarse.

—Hablando de él, va a armar un drama cuando se de cuenta de que nos alejamos sin avisar…

—Puede aguantar sin ti cinco minutos, estará bien. —Dijo rápidamente la pelirroja antes de tomar una bocanada de aire— James, quería hablar sobre… ¿En serio vamos a hacerlo? ¿Vamos a decirle a Harry...? ¿Lo que ocurre entre nosotros?

—Pues… Sí, claro, eso era lo que teníamos planeado. —Respondió James, viéndola confundido— ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres?

—No es que no quiera, es que tal vez este no sea el mejor momento de todos.

—Bueno, no tenía planeado hacerlo _ahora mismo_ , iba a decirte para buscarlo luego de que todo terminara y…

—Sí, eso lo tengo claro. —Lo interrumpió Lily un tanto exasperada— ¿Y no crees que será demasiado? Digo, tantas emociones para solo un día, no quiero abrumarlo con…

—Lily, Harry ha estado preguntando por casi dos meses que es lo que está ocurriendo en casa. —Le recordó él con una mirada significativa— Ignorarlo sería insultar su inteligencia. Además, le prometimos que hablaríamos hoy, no se tú pero yo no quiero incumplir mi promesa.

—No, claro que no, y yo tampoco quiero eso. —Se apresuró a aclarar la pelirroja— Pero es que esto es algo muy importante y tenemos que ser responsables en la manera en que se lo decimos, estas cosas no son para…

—Estás balbuceando sinsentidos, Lily. Toma aire. —Le pidió él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole divertido— Se que es importante y que hay que tratar el tema con cuidado, pero sería más irresponsable seguirle evadiendo el tema. Además, hace unas semanas tenía sentido ocultárselo pero ahora… —Esbozó una sonrisa algo tímida y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Yo estoy muy seguro de a donde va esto, Lily, y se que no nos vamos a arrepentir de contarle.

En ese momento, y como le pasaba cada vez que hablaba con él, sintió como todas sus dudas y preocupaciones con respecto al tema se evaporaban y dejaban espacio para sensaciones reconfortantes y agradables. Esa sonrisa y esa forma de decir las cosas con tanta seguridad eran más que suficiente para hacerla sentirse justamente igual.

—Además, no es justo que todos en la familia sepan menos él. —Siguió diciendo James con un encogimiento de hombros— No tiene sentido seguirlo ocultando, no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Le sonrió devuelta fingiendo un fastidio que no sentía— Odio cuando tienes razón.

—Um, entonces debes odiarme todo el tiempo. —Rió James antes de abrazarla por la cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Lily soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco antes de que él acercara su rostro y depositara un dulce beso en sus labios— Deja de preocuparte por tonterías, ¿quieres? Ya esto lo habíamos hablado.

—Lo se, lo se. Y lo siento. —Se disculpó ella, hablando bajito ya que sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia. Suspiró— Solo quería preocuparme por algo menos importante que todo esto.

— ¿Decirle a nuestro hijo sobre nuestra relación no te parece importante? —Se alejó un poco de ella para mirarla con una expresión de falsa ofensa— Hieres gravemente mis sentimientos, Lily.

—Tonto. —Susurró ella con otra risita, envolviendo los brazos en su cuello y acercándolo de nuevo para poderlo besar, disfrutando de la calma que eso le transmitía— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, lo se, y te repito: deja de preocuparte. —Con suavidad le pasó una mano por el rostro— Harry estará bien.

Lily suspiró y afianzó más su agarre en él, creyendo que así podría dejar que las palabras calaran hondo en ella y que además éstas se harían realidad.

— ¿Tienes idea de que vamos a decirle exactamente? —Quiso saber ella, volviendo a desviar el tema hacia un territorio más seguro.

— _Exactamente_ no. —Admitió él con tranquilidad— Ya veremos que nos sale.

—James, en verdad me ayudaría muchísimo tener una idea y no empezar a soltar idioteces con él enfrente. —Le dijo ella con una expresión suplicante.

—Solo hay que decirle la verdad y ya está, Lily. —Le sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía, algo que solo él lograba conseguir a la perfección, que mandó el corazón de la pelirroja a un ritmo ridículamente irregular— Que te resististe mucho tiempo pero al final te rendiste porque estás loca por mí…

—Esa es solo tu versión de los hechos. —Lo acusó sin poder contener la risa.

—Y que eso me hizo increíblemente feliz… —Siguió diciendo él, aumentando su sonrisa más y más conforme iba hablando— Porque también estoy loco por ti.

Por un momento Lily pensó que sus mejillas se habían prendido en fuego y estaba segura de que externamente era justo como debían lucir. Le sonrió con ternura y timidez, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

No tenía idea de cómo lograba James decir esas cosas solo así, sin vergüenza ni timidez, solo las lanzaba, como si fueran cosas de cada día. Y Lily no creía que lo fueran, de lo contrario no sería normal que aquello lograra levantar en ella aquel torrente de sentimientos.

—Eres un cursi. —Le susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y te encanta.

Aunque hubiese querido, Lily no habría podido responder ya que James volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla, esta vez sin separarse tan rápido.

Suspiró y se impulsó más hacia él para profundizar el beso, moviendo sus labios contra los suyos, en esa sincronía perfecta que habían conseguido crear en un tiempo cortísimo. Besar a James era increíble, se sentía tan natural que a veces parecía que llevaban haciéndolo toda la vida.

Entendía por que le decía que estaba seguro de a donde iba aquello, ella ya no podía imaginarse besando otros labios que no fueran esos, estaba casi segura de que ya nunca podría, dudaba que alguien pudiera hacerla sentir así como James lo hacía.

De nuevo tenía razón, estaba totalmente loca por él.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de fastidio cuando se alejó de ella, aunque todo mejoró cuando lo sintió posar los labios sobre su frente. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Lily se movió más contra su tacto.

—Te quiero, Lily. —Lo escuchó susurrar contra su frente.

Ella sonrió de manera automática, sintiendo como un familiar cosquilleo le inundaba el pecho y le hacía saltar el corazón. Todavía mareada por aquel beso, Lily abrió la boca para responderle.

Pero la respuesta murió en el camino cuando sintió como los brazos de James se tensaban alrededor de ella y como su boca dejaba su frente.

— ¿James? —Lo llamó, confundida, abriendo los ojos— ¿Qué está…?

Se calló de golpe cuando subió la mirada y se encontró con la expresión hostil de James, que tenía la mirada puesta en un punto frente a él. Lily se preocupó al ver como se le empezaban a marcar las venas del cuelo y la mano que tenía en su cintura la apretaba más.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?

Se deshizo de su agarre para poderse dar la vuelta y ver que lo había puesto así. Cuando lo hizo y su mirada se posó en el mismo punto donde estaba la suya, Lily se sobresaltó un poco debido a la impresión.

Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro en el momento que pudo divisar a Snape, de pie como una estatua, a una distancia bastante prudencial, pero desde donde había visto claramente todo lo que había pasado.

Su antiguo mejor amigo no la veía a ella, tenía la mirada fría, desafiante y desencajada, fija en James, y Lily no tenía que verlo para saber que él tenía la misma expresión, aunque seguro debía mostrar más enfado y desprecio.

De repente Lily empezó a sentirse nerviosa, los conocía lo suficiente a los dos y ya tenía una experiencia más grande de lo que le hubiera gustado para saber que en cualquier momento las cosas podían alcanzar niveles indeseados. Sabía que ahora eran adultos y que debían comportarse, pero no estaba segura de nada.

Vio como Snape le quitaba la mirada de encima a James pero solo para bajarla y fijarla en ella. La miró de forma inquisitiva, como preguntándole que estaba pasando, que estaba haciendo, y eso hizo que Lily olvidara sus nervios para poder sentirse enfadada e indignada, porque lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí no era asunto suyo, ella ya no le debía explicaciones.

Nunca lo había hecho.

Le mantuvo la mirada por un momento antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta, tomando a James por la mano.

—Ven, vámonos.

Hizo ademán de caminar nuevamente hacia la entrada pero James no se movió.

—James, por favor… —Le pidió, jalándolo de la mano— Vámonos…

Eso pareció ser suficiente para regresarlo a la tierra. Soltó un gruñido grueso desde el fondo del pecho y finalmente dejó de ver a su antiguo compañero para darse la vuelta y dejarse llevar por ella nuevamente, ahora de regreso con la multitud.

—Maldito imbécil…

—Shh, ya, déjalo así. —Le susurró Lily, mientras se juntaban con el resto de las personas que llegaban a las gradas— No le des importancia.

—Siempre tiene que aparecer a arruinarlo todo. —Gruñó James con amargura.

—No si no lo dejas. —Le dijo ella, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora— Ignóralo, ¿de acuerdo? No ha pasado nada.

A James le tomó un momento antes de que las palabras de Lily entraran por completo en él. Al final suspiró con fuerza y relajó visiblemente sus facciones, se sonó el cuello y asintió.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. —Aceptó, antes de sonreírle de una manera casi tímida— Lo siento.

—Yo no. —Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Le apretó la mano y siguieron caminando hacia la entrada, dejando a Snape en la parte más apartada de sus pensamientos, no iba a preocuparse por él en ese momento, ni en ningún otro en realidad.

Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Al igual que había pasado en la primera prueba, el lugar se veía muy diferente debido a los arreglos que habían hecho para el Torneo, de repente el lago frente al que había vivido tantas tardes y donde se había refrescado los pies durante los calurosos días de verano, se veía mucho más imponente y oscuro, quiso preguntarle a James si tal vez le habían agregado unos centímetros de más para la prueba, pero se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era eso y calló.

Estaba tratando fervientemente de no sentirse abrumada, de más estaba decir que no lo estaba logrando.

— ¡Hasta que por fin! —Les gritó Sirius, desde la punta de las gradas, cuando logró divisarlos entre la multitud— Por Merlín, ¿creen que puedan controlarse? Se que están estresados y eso ayuda, pero por favor, este lugar está rodeado de gente y niños de…

—Deja de proyectar tus asquerosidades en nosotros, Padfoot. —Le respondió James cuando llegaron junto a ellos, dándole un empujón en el brazo— Compórtate.

—Tenemos que dejar de decirle eso. —Añadió Remus, con la misma expresión cansada, y divertida, que tenía siempre que estaba cerca de Sirius— No es como si fuera a hacer caso.

—Qué bueno verte, Remus. —Lily esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa cuando reparó en la presencia de su amigo— Veo que esta vez no intentarás sentarte donde te corresponde.

— ¿Y escuchar los lloriqueos de éste? —Le preguntó él, viendo a Sirius de soslayo antes de rodar los ojos— No, gracias.

— ¡No son lloriqueos! ¡Es mi reclamo de que pasemos juntos este momento importante en la vida del mocoso de estos dos!

—Maldición… —Suspiró Mar, cerrando los ojos y sobándose la frente con una mano—Había olvidado lo insoportable que te pones cuando estás nervioso.

— ¿Cómo? Yo no estoy nervioso. —Respondió Sirius, viéndola como si estuviera loca, notablemente ofendido— No digas estupideces... ¿De que demonios te ríes, James?

— ¿Hablaste con Harry hoy? —Le preguntó Lily a Remus, sin poder esconder la preocupación en su voz, ignorando el alboroto de los otros tres— ¿Sabes si ya resolvió esto o…?

—No fue a desayunar esta mañana, Lily, no pude preguntarle. —Se disculpó Remus con pesar, pero al ver a Lily tensarse y tragar saliva se apresuró a demostrar más optimismo— Pero estoy seguro de que estaba terminando de investigar, lo más probable es que lo haya resuelto a último momento.

— ¿Crees que si lo castigo deje de hacer eso? —Lily había intentado bromear a pesar de que en serio empezaba a considerarlo— Se está pasando.

—Desde mi experiencia te digo que no servirá de nada. —Respondió el licántropo con una sonrisa cansada, viendo a sus dos amigos que parecían estar en un concurso de quien hacía estresar más a Mar— Y si te hace sentir mejor, no he visto a Peter hoy, tal vez esté ayudándolo.

No sabía si la gente empezaba a decirle cualquier cosa para calmarla, pero con lo nerviosa que estaba pues no iba a quejarse.

—Estará bien, Lily, quédate tranquila. —Le aseguró su amigo con una sonrisa conciliadora, que aumentó cuando divisó algo detrás de ella— Y mira, allá está Hannah, puedes preguntarle si…

Lily no esperó a que Remus terminara su oración ya que se dio la vuelta rápidamente para buscar con la mirada a la amiga de Harry. La divisó a unos metros de distancia, también parecía estar buscando a alguien y traía una mirada de circunstancia que no hizo que Lily se sintiera mejor.

Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando los ojos de la chica se posaron en los suyos y le sonrió un poco, de repente luciendo igual de nerviosa a como Lily se estaba sintiendo, para luego empezar a caminar hacia ella.

— Hola, linda, que gusto verte. —La saludó Lily, intentando lucir más calmada para no poner peor a la chica— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Hola, Lily! —Con la misma afectividad que la había caracterizado desde que la conocía, Hannah se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido abrazo— Pues estoy cansada porque cierta persona dejó todo para último momento y no me dejó dormir anoche.

—Aw, los sacrificios que se hacen por amor. —Escucharon decir a Sirius con un suspiro teatral— Así empieza, primero pierden sueño ayudando y después…

—Lo que sea que vayas a decir por favor no lo digas. —Lo calló Mar con una mirada severa.

—Sí, por favor. —Susurró la chica de manera suplicante, sonrojada a más no poder.

—No lo escuches, cariño, se pone estúpido cuando está nervioso.

— ¡Qué no estoy nervioso, maldita sea!

A pesar de que Lily quería hacerle millones de preguntas sobre Harry y la prueba, dejó que saludara a los demás, dándose cuenta de que no dejaba de mirar hacia los lados, aún buscando a alguien.

—Harry va a estar muy feliz de verlos. —Les dijo Hannah cuando terminó de saludar— Creo que es lo único que le gusta de este Torneo.

— ¿Y él cómo está? ¿Está bien, cierto? —Quiso saber Lily, sin poder ocultar la ansiedad de su voz— Se quedaron hasta tarde y lo resolvieron, ¿no?

En un instante, la sonrisa que la niña siempre parecía traer en el rostro resbaló un poco hasta convertirse en una mueca nerviosa que provocó que el corazón de Lily cayera a su estómago.

—Bueno, sí, está bien… Em, casi lo resolvíamos, _casi_. —Les explicó Hannah, sin ver a ningún lugar en específico— Solo… Solo hacía falta, eh… Un…

—Pues no se que les enseñan en los orfanatos, pero a mentir no será.

—Cierra la boca. —Le espetaron Mar y Remus con las mismas expresiones de exasperación.

—Pero estoy seguro de que tendrá al menos una idea de lo que va a hacer. —Saltó James, que parecía ser el único que aún mantenía intacta la tranquilidad y el buen humor.

—Pues… No lo sé. —Soltó Hannah por lo bajo, pero al darse cuenta en las expresiones de los cinco adultos que tenía enfrente se apresuró a repararlo— ¡Es que a ver, déjenme explicarle! Esta mañana… No tenía idea de que iba a hacer.

—Ah, pues genial. —Bufó Mar con ironía.

— ¡Pero entonces llegó una carta! ¡De Peter! —Les contó la chica, empezando a recuperar la sonrisa— Y le dijo que se alistara para la prueba y lo encontrara cerca de la casa de Hagrid, eso fue hace como cuarenta minutos así que ya deben tener todo resuelto.

— ¡Ya! ¿Ven? ¡Todo estará genial! —Exclamó James con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Peter le dirá que es lo que tiene que hacer y listo! Entrará y buscará el tesoro y volverá a salir, sano y salvo.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que yo le dije! —Lo apoyó Hannah sonriendo con optimismo— Solo había que esperar a que alguien nos ayudara y todo estaría bien, claro hubiera sido mejor que él no lo dejara hasta el final, ¡Pero igual salió bien! Es lo que importa.

—Que lindo, pelirroja, Harry se consiguió un James versión chica. —Le susurró Sirius de manera burlona.

—Miren, se que todos estamos estresados y preocupados por Harry, ¿pero por favor podemos sentarnos? —Preguntó Mar con una expresión incómoda, poniéndose una mano en la espalda— Ya no aguanto más tiempo de pie.

—Em, yo debería ir a buscar a Ron y a Hermione, no los he visto desde…

Pero entonces su oración fue cortada por la voz de Ludo Bagman usando un _Sonorus_ y pidiendo que tomaran asiento porque la prueba estaba por iniciar.

—Deben estar por llegar, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? —Le ofreció Lily, sabiendo que tener a la mejor amiga de Harry con ella durante la próxima hora le daría mucha tranquilidad— Estoy segura de que se acercarán cuando te vean.

—Oh, bueno… Está bien. —Aceptó la chica, aunque sin dejar de ver a los lados— Sí, mejor vamos, debe estar por empezar.

Luego empezaron a caminar hacia sus asientos, James le ofreció su mano y Lily la tomó más que gustosa, aunque preguntándose si él estaría consciente de que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a apretársela con tanta fuerza que seguro le cortaría la circulación.

— ¡Mira, allá están los mocosos! —Gritó Sirius una vez estuvieron sentados, apuntando hacia una especia de tarima frente al lago donde estaban parados tres de los cuatro campeones— Pero… Maldito niño, ¿Dónde demonios está?

—Debe venir llegando. —Le aseguró James a Lily al ver su expresión de preocupación— Seguro solo se le hizo tarde.

—Pero faltan cinco minutos para que empiece, por qué…

— ¡Ya, ahí está! —Exclamó Hannah, con la voz llena de alivio y alegría— ¡Ya llegó!

Lily tuvo una marea de diferentes sensaciones en el momento que vio a Harry llegar corriendo y jadeando a la tarima. Se sujetó con fuerza a la mano de James para frenarse de bajar corriendo hacia su hijo y asegurarse de que tenía todo bajo control y que estaría bien. Sí la hacía sentir mejor saber que Peter parecía haber encontrado una solución pero eso no le quitaba por completo los nervios.

—Hey… —La llamó James, con un apretón a su mano. Ella subió la mirada y se encontró con su sonrisa— Ya está aquí, tranquila.

La pelirroja respiró hondo, siendo capaz de volver a soltar solo un poco de ese aire. No importaba lo calmado que James quería aparentar estar, Lily ya había empezado a leerlo demasiado bien como para saber que estaba igual de nervioso que ella. Y aunque no lo hubiera conocido tanto, el fuerte agarre en su mano lo habría delatado, claro que no podía culparlo.

Iba a responder pero la voz de Ludo Bagman volvió a sonar, retumbando en las negras aguas del lago y en las tribunas.

— ¡Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la según da prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato! —Dijo el hombre, con la varita puesta en el cuello— Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!

El sonido del pito le provocó a Lily un escalofrío, miró como los otros campeones realizaban los hechizos que los ayudarían a atravesar la prueba. Cedric y Fleur usaron el Encantamiento Casco-burbuja, mientras que Krum se transformó parcialmente en un tiburón, pudo escuchar los comentarios impresionados que James y Sirius intercambiaban pero no les prestó atención.

Esperó ansiosa a que Harry sacará su varita y realizara algún encantamiento o hechizo… Pero no hizo nada.

Dejó que los otros tres se lanzaran al lago mientras que él se tomaba su tiempo para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, después se metió al agua pero solo hasta que ésta le llegó a la cintura. Luego se detuvo, como esperando por algo.

—Ay no, ¿Qué está haciendo? —Escuchó preguntar a Hannah, que estaba sentada a su otro lado, afligida— ¿Será que no está funcionando o…?

—Seguro está esperando que haga efecto. —Respondió Remus, aunque no lucía muy seguro.

James y Lily se miraron de reojo, ambos pensando lo mismo, que si Harry no se apresuraba de una vez a hacer lo que había planeado ambos iban a perder por completo los nervios.

— ¡Maldita sea, Harry solo métete al agua! —Sirius se puso de pie y empezó a gritar para que lo pudiera escuchar entre tanto alboroto— ¡Aguanta la respiración o algo, solo…!

— ¡Lo vas a poner nervioso, ya cállate! —Mar lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hacia abajo antes de que pudiera pararse sobre su asiento— ¡Deja de actuar como los chicos de séptimo, por Merlín!

— ¡Pero es que no entiendo su puto problema! —Siguió gritando él, aunque le hizo caso y se volvió a sentar— ¡Y si esas malditas serpientes no se callan las voy a…!

Lily no sabía si maldecirlo para que dejara de soltar tantas malas palabras estando rodeando de todos esos niños, o si en cambio ponerse a gritar con él porque los abucheos y silbidos de la grada de Slytherin la tenían nerviosa.

Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez tendría que hacer ambos cuando, finalmente, Harry se metió al agua.

— ¿Pero que…? ¿Qué hizo? —Le preguntó Lily a James, como si él pudiera saber más de lo que ella ya sabía— No hizo nada, no…

James abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero al final no dijo nada, era obvio que no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo su hijo, así que solo se quedó mirando con una expresión extrañada al punto donde había estado parado unos momentos atrás.

Lily miró hacia todos lados, buscando por alguien que luciera más o menos enterado y pudiera ayudarla a entender que estaba pasando, pero todos tenían la misma mirada de confusión.

— ¡Hey, hola, ya llegue! —Escuchó que decía una conocida voz, sentándose en el asiento vacío junto a Remus— ¡Me tarde porque…!

— ¡Ya era hora, Pete, tienes a todos muriéndose aquí! —Lo interrumpió Sirius, actuando como si él no estuviera igual de nervioso que el resto— ¡¿Qué demonios le dijiste al mocoso?!

—Bran… Branquialgas. —Les contó Peter, con la respiración agitada, se veía que había corrido hasta ahí— Le di Branquialgas.

El párrafo de algún libro de Herbología que Lily había leído en algún momento de su vida llegó volando a su mente y por primera vez en el día, sintió calma.

— ¡Ah, claro! —Exclamó, al mismo tiempo que Remus hacía un ruido de compresión— ¡Por supuesto, ahora entiendo!

—Es una idea muy inteligente y eficiente también. —Comentó Remus con una sonrisa— No se como no se nos ocurrió.

— ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió _que?_ —Preguntó Mar, sin entender nada.

— ¿De que mierda están hablando? —Soltó Sirius, confundido y claramente enfadado por tampoco entender— ¿Qué son esas branquicosas?

—Branquialgas, Sirius.

— ¡Lo que sea, Moony! ¿Qué es eso? ¿James, que es eso?

—Y yo que se. —Se encogió de hombros el susodicho— Las enciclopedias son ellos dos.

Luego, con su voz de profesor que había ido perfeccionando con los años, Remus les explicó a Hannah, Mar y a sus dos amigos que las Branquialgas eran unas plantas especiales que proporcionaban a quien las consumía agallas para respirar bajo el agua y adaptaba manos y pies para convertirse en unas especies de aletas.

Era una idea perfecta y extremadamente sencilla, tanto así que cuando dejó de sentirse sorprendida y aliviada, Lily empezó a sentirse enfadada con ella misma por no haberlo pensado antes.

—Ay, que bueno que se te ocurrió eso, Peter. —Le dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa llena de agradecimiento— Muchísimas gracias de verdad, es la segunda vez que nos salvas.

—No es para tanto. —Murmuró él con una sonrisa nerviosa, sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado— Les dije que ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

—Ya te dije que te pagaríamos apenas pudiéramos, amigo, como sea. —Le dijo James con su mejor sonrisa, Lily estaba segura que de no tener a cuatro personas de por medio, le habría dado un abrazo— ¿Qué te parece irte a Grecia con nosotros?

— ¡Prongs, si te lo llevas a él y a mí no…!

— ¿Y si dura la hora completa? —Preguntó Hannah, de manera ansiosa— ¿Estará seguro allá abajo?

A Lily la conmovió la sincera preocupación que mostraba la chica, no sería la primera vez que se sintiera agradecida de que Harry tuviera a Hannah en su vida y sabía que no sería la última.

—Seguro, lo único por lo que hay que preocuparse ahora es porque consiga rápido el tesoro… —Respondió Peter, que de repente miró a Hannah confundido— Que extraño, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí…

—Eh… ¿Y por qué no?

—Pues por la prueba… El tesoro. —Explicó él, pero al ver que nadie entendía de que hablaba se aclaró— La canción decía que a los campeones se les había robado un _tesoro_ invaluable, que está escondido en el fondo del lago. Pues no es un tesoro material, es una…

— ¡Una persona! —Exclamó Hannah, llevándose una mano a la boca, dándose cuenta de repente— ¡Ahí es donde Ron y Hermione están!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienen metidos a los chicos en el fondo del lago? —Le preguntó Mar con un hilo de voz y una expresión atónita— ¡Pero son unos niños! ¿Qué locura es esta?

— ¿Y que ocurre si no llegan a tiempo? —Quiso saber la niña, poniéndose nerviosa— ¿Les pasará algo? ¿Estarán en peligro, que…?

—No, linda, dudo muchísimo que alguien esté en peligro real. —Le aseguró Lily con la voz dulce, a pesar de no estar muy segura— ¿Verdad, chicos?

—Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore habrá tomado las previsiones necesarias para llevar a cabo algo así. —La apoyó Remus, sonriéndole a Hannah de manera tranquilizadora.

—Claro, se encargó personalmente de que todo fuera estrictamente seguro. Tanto para los campeones como los otros chicos.

—Igual me parece una locura. —Bufó Mar, luciendo algo enfadada, y cruzándose de brazos— Es demasiada presión para esos pobres niños.

—Yo pienso que es genial. —Opinó Sirius con una sonrisa juguetona, volviéndose hacia James y poniéndole una mano en el hombro— Si estuviera compitiendo tú serías mi tesoro, James.

—Aw, Sirius. —James le devolvió la sonrisa y le puso la mano en la nunca— Tú serías el mío.

—Que ridículos son.

—Lo siento, Marly, pero sabes que con mi amor por James no compite nadie.

Lily se rió, con ganas y sinceridad, por primera vez en el día, ya sintiéndose más confiada y calmada. Por supuesto, no dejaría de estar nerviosa hasta que viera a Harry salir a la superficie, pero ahora era más controlable. Sonrió al sentir el pulgar de James acariciando el dorso de su mano de manera tranquila, ya se sentía capaz de soportar esa hora sin perder la cabeza.

Aunque soportarla sin morirse de aburrimiento sería el nuevo reto.

Si Peter no hubiera llegado con la noticia para tranquilizarla, estaba segura que se la habría olvidado estar nerviosa pero solo por lo aburrida que estaba. Al parecer a nadie se le había ocurrido que estar una hora completa mirando al lago y esperando que alguien saliera definitivamente no sería muy divertido.

Después de los primeros veinte minutos hasta el bullicio de las personas empezó a apagarse, solo se escuchaban murmullos aquí y allá. Era obvio que todos ahí estaban igual de fastidiados.

—Me aburrooooo. —Canturreó Sirius cuando se cumplió media hora. Chasqueó la lengua y gruñó fastidiado mientras se echaba para atrás en su asiento— Esto es estúpido, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió esta idea de mierda?

— ¿Puedes dejar de soltar tantas groserías? —Le pidió Mar con severidad— Hay niños aquí.

—No me jodas, Marlene, estás muy maternal hoy. —Bufó él, desestimando su comentario con una mano— Y eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Se le ocurrió a Dumbledore… —Respondió Peter entre bostezos— ¿A quién más?

—Pues será muy Primera Orden de Merlín y muy el mejor mago de todos los tiempos… Pero ha sido la más absurda de todas sus ideas.

— ¿Peor que nombrar a James Premio Anual? —Intervino Remus con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Oye! Te recuerdo que de no haber hecho eso no tendríamos a Harry y no estaríamos aquí.

—Eso no cambia que nombrarte a ti responsable de tantos menores de edad haya sido verdaderamente absurdo. —Rió Sirius de manera escandalosa, atrayendo la atención de quienes ya no la tenían sobre él— Si necesitaban una prueba de lo senil que Dumbledore está pues…

— ¿Es que tú no respetas nada, verdad? —Le preguntó Mar, enfadada y exasperada. El comentario de Sirius se había ganado risas por parte de unos chicos que estaban cerca de ellos— Es su director, si te escuchan…

—No estoy diciendo nada que ya no supieran. ¡Además, sabes que tengo razón! Si nos quería viendo al maldito lago durante una hora al menos pudo contratar un espectáculo. Música en vivo, unos payasos…

—Oh, y yo pensando que por eso estabas aquí, mi error.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora, Marlene?

—Que eres un idiota, ese es mi problema. Todos estamos aburridos y no fastidiamos.

—Pues tu presencia me fastidia.

— ¡¿AH SÍ?! Pues…

—No me… No puede ser que vayan a matar el aburrimiento peleándose. —A último segundo, Remus logró controlarse antes de soltar una mala palabra frente a sus alumnos— Por favor, contrólense.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Lo dices como si peleáramos por diversión! —Se ofendió Mar, boquiabierta.

—Que lo hacen.

— ¡Nadie está hablando contigo, Potter!

—Y tienen que saber que lo divertido no es la pelea. —Empezó a decir Sirius como si estuviera explicando un problema matemático o la realización de un Encantamiento— Lo divertido es el sexo que viene desp…

Lily no estaba de humor como para ver el intento de James y Remus de frenar las estupideces que su amigo soltaba y que terminarían con su muerte a manos de una embarazada.

Buscando entablar una conversación con alguien más o menos cuerdo, se volvió hacia el otro lado, aún sin soltar la mano de James.

De nuevo se encontró con que Hannah parecía buscar algo con la mirada, solo que esta vez Lily pudo entender de inmediato que.

Se mordía el labio con aflicción, al ver que sus ojos se dedicaban exclusivamente a pasearse por las gradas de Slytherin. A la pelirroja se le apretó el corazón y tuvo un desagradable deja vu al comprender perfectamente las emociones que debía estar enfrentando la chica en ese momento.

—Creo que tu amigo está por allá. —Le indicó Lily cuando reconoció a Draco Malfoy, con una expresión de fastidio, sentado en un puesto de las gradas— En los lugares que están cerca de la orilla.

Hannah se sobresaltó un poco y volvió a verla, atónita y también apenada, con las mejillas coloradas. Lily se sintió culpable al imaginar que tal vez había sido demasiado imprudente y metiche, pero por suerte la chica le sonrió con timidez y se encogió de hombros.

—Harry me ha contado. —Le explicó la pelirroja, frunciendo un poco la nariz aunque sonriéndole— Se que no se llevan muy bien…

—Se odian. —Aclaró Hannah con un suspiró pesado— Está bien, ya me acostumbré, solo tengo que evitar que se encuentren y todo está bien. —De repente pareció reparar en algo y le desvío la mirada— Lo siento, debes pensar que soy una amiga terrible…

— ¿Cómo podría pensar algo así? —Le preguntó Lily, pensando que eso sería lo más absurdo del mundo.

—Pues porque… Porque soy amiga de Draco, y él no ha sido precisamente amable con Harry. No quiero que pienses mal de mí, yo he intentado hablar con él para que lo deje estar, ¡Y de verdad me ha hecho caso!

—Jamás podría pensar mal de ti, Hannah. —Respondió Lily con una sonrisa cariñosa y llena de ternura— Eres una amiga maravillosa y me alegra que Harry te tenga.

Lo había dicho con mucha sinceridad, y eso hizo que la chica esbozara una enorme sonrisa haciendo que Lily se sintiera feliz de haberlo dicho. Se veía que significaba mucho para Hannah.

—Aunque… —Empezó a decir Lily en un tono más serio. Suspiró con pesar— Hay algo que me gustaría…

—Ya se lo que me dirás, Lily. —Le cortó Hannah, con firmeza pero sin perder el respeto ni la suavidad en su tono— Pero no es necesario, esto… Es una situación completamente diferente.

En ese momento, Lily se reconoció en la mirada de esa chica, sabiendo que ella muchas veces había defendido con la misma fiereza una amistad por la que al final no había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Sabía que los chicos tenían que cometer sus propios errores, pero a Hannah ya le había tomado cariño y no quería verla repetir lo mismo que había hecho ella.

Pero ella hablaba con tanta seguridad que Lily no encontró el valor para cortarle aquello, mucho menos en un momento como ese.

Esperaba que tuviera razón y que al final el chico resultara ser tan bueno como ella lo imaginaba.

—Pues en mi opinión creo que sí te ha hecho caso. —Comentó Lily, agregándole algo de humor a su expresión para no estar tan tensas— No está cargando ninguna de esas _adorables_ pancartas.

—Créeme que sí, es un gran avance. —Admitió Hannah con una sonrisa, viendo hacia donde estaba su amigo. Luego vio a Lily nuevamente— Por cierto, Harry estará muy feliz con la noticia.

— ¿Qué noticia? —Preguntó la pelirroja, de repente poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Ya sabes… —Se limitó a decir la chica con una sonrisa inocente y un encogimiento de hombros.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a suspirar y a asentir antes de acercarse más a James que seguía soltando estupideces con sus amigos.

—Hey… —Le apretó la mano para llamar su atención— Escúchame.

— ¿Qué pasa? —James se volvió hacia ella y se sobresaltó un poco su cercanía.

—Harry sabe. —Le explicó Lily, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior— Bueno, no estoy segura de cuanto sabe, pero lo sospecha al menos.

—Por supuesto que lo sospecha, Lily. —Respondió él con una risita— Se que a nuestro hijo le cuesta darse cuenta de algunas cosas pero esto ya era bastante obvio.

—Que horror. —Susurró, sonrojándose— Hannah dice que va a estar feliz, pero…

—Entonces va a estarlo. —Le cortó James con dulzura y diversión— Si no me crees a mí al menos créele a ella y ya deja de preocuparte por eso.

Lily asintió y acto seguido sacudió la cabeza, apartando de su mente esos pensamientos para concentrarse en la prueba que seguía desarrollándose frente a ella.

Todo se mantuvo en completa calma y tedio hasta que, cuarenta minutos luego de empezar, una figura emergió de las profundidades del lago. Lily aguantó la respiración por un segundo al mismo tiempo que la mano de James le devolvía el fuerte agarre.

Pero el momento pasó al reconocer la rubia cabellera y darse cuenta de que se trataba de Fleur, que salió del agua con dificultad y los brazos llenos de rasguños rojos. Al notar lo último Lily sintió que el corazón se le caía al estómago y de manera automática le clavó las uñas a James en la mano.

—Debieron ser los Grindylows. —Le dijo James, con la voz ronca, Lily supo que por la preocupación.

—Harry sabe cómo enfrentarlos. —Intervino Remus al ver las expresiones de sus dos amigos— Me aseguré de eso.

—Son Grindylows, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —Bufó Sirius, ocultando su propia preocupación de una manera bastante mala.

Después de eso los minutos siguieron pasando y la ansiedad de Lily y de las personas que estaban a su alrededor iba creciendo.

—Deja de morderte las uñas. —Escuchó que Sirius le decía a Mar— Que asco.

— ¡Déjame en paz, idiota! Estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Y por eso vas alimentar a la niña con tus uñas?

Lily estuvo a punto para voltearse y gritarles que se callaran cuando, un minuto después de que se cumpliera la hora, dos figuras emergiendo del agua, dándole esperanza por un momento antes de reconocer a Cedric con la chica que había sido su cita en el baile de Navidad.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha salido? —Le preguntó Lily a James con aflicción.

—Debe venir en camino. —Le respondió él con una sonrisa que ya había dejado de llegarle a los ojos— En cualquier momento sale.

La poca confianza que James de repente había empezado a mostrar no la estaba ayudando en nada, como tampoco lo hacía que el público, en especial la grada de Hufflepuff, hubiera reanudado sus gritos y aplausos.

Unos minutos después, Viktor Krum salió del agua junto a una chica que reconoció como Hermione. Lily vio como Hannah respiraba un poco más tranquila al ver a su amiga, pero seguía increíblemente tensa.

Lily quiso decirle algo para ayudarla pero sabía que la voz le iba a salir como un hilo tembloroso que solo la pondría más nerviosa.

—Maldito mocoso lento. —Gruñó Sirius pasándose las manos por el cabello— ¿Por qué mierda se tarda tanto? ¡El lago ni es tan profundo!

—Sirius, tus comentarios no ayudan a nadie. —Le dijo Remus con severidad.

— ¡Es que no entiendo que demonios está haciendo! ¿Será que las Branquialgas fallaron?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Saltó Hannah, con la voz muy aguda.

—No. Claro que no, eso no es lo que está pasando. —Dijo Lily muy rápidamente, clavando con más fuerza sus uñas en la mano de James, aunque él no parecía sentirlo— No van a fallar, ¿verdad, Peter?

—Por supuesto que no. —Respondió él, dedicándole a Sirius una mirada asesina— Todo va a salir bien.

— ¿Ves? Por cosas como estas no te quiero conmigo cuando vaya a dar a luz. Lo único que sabes hacer es alterar a todos.

—Sí, y a ti te alteré tanto que hasta te embaracé… ¡Auch!

Al final pasó más de una hora y media y aún no había señales de Harry. Lily empezaba a perder la poca cordura que había reunido unos minutos antes y sabía que en cualquier momento James tendría que soltarle la mano o se la iba a hacer sangrar.

—James, tenemos que hacer algo. —Empezó a decir, perdiendo los nervios— Se está tardando demasiado, seguro le pasó algo, seguro…

—Lily, ya, no ha pasado nada. —Le cortó él, sin atreverse a desviar la mirada del lago— Dale un minuto.

— ¡Pero…!

Su réplica quedó suspendida en el aire justo cuando vio como tres figuras nuevas salían del agua. Sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando reconoció la cabellera negra y revuelta que ahora estaba en la superficie y parecía tratar de recuperar el aire.

Igual a como había pasado en la primera prueba, las gradas estallaron en gritos y aplausos, pero James y Lily lo único que alcanzaron hacer fue dejar salir el aire que habían estado aguantando desde hacía una hora y media, y echarse hacia atrás en sus asientos.

—Te lo dije. —Alcanzó a decirle James, sin aliento, entre la algarabía de todo el mundo— Todo bien.

Lily soltó una carcajada aliviada y no supo si golpearlo o besarlo, al final se sentía tan mareada por todo que no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos.

—Lo voy a castigar. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—No lo harás. —Rió James, llevándose sus manos enlazadas a la boca para besar la suya, un reflejo de la primera prueba— Ya, dos de tres.

Sintió como su corazón se expandía y esta vez sí encontró la fuerza para acercarse a él y tomarlo por el rostro para darle un beso en los labios, sin importarle quien pudiera estar viendo.

—Dos de tres. —Susurró, sonriendo sobre sus labios.

* * *

Harry estaba en una lucha interna, no sabía si tomar el aire que sus pulmones tanto le exigían o por el contrario, volver a sumergirse y quedarse ahí hasta perder la conciencia.

Había sido un idiota, un idiota demasiado crédulo y, por supuesto, Ron se lo había hecho saber solo segundos luego de salir del agua.

" _¡La canción era sólo para asegurarse de que te dabas prisa en volver! ¡Espero que no perdieras el tiempo allí abajo interpretando el papel de héroe!"_

Claro que lo había hecho, se había tomado literal la letra de la maldita canción y por eso había rescatado a la hermanita de Fleur cuando no había sido necesario. Era obvio que ni Viktor ni Cedric habían creído eso, ellos eran inteligentes, mientras él era un completo idiota.

—Ven, ayúdame a llevarla a la orilla. —Le pidió a Ron, miserablemente, refiriéndose a la hermana de Fleur.

En la orilla los esperaban el resto de los campeones y sus "tesoros", cerca de la señora Pomfrey que estaba atendiéndolos. Pudo reconocer a Fleur peleando contra Madame Maxime para poder volver al agua.

— ¡Gabguielle, Gabguielle! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Estás heguida?

—Está bien. —Intentó decirle Harry, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para articular bien.

Los ayudaron a salir del agua y de inmediato tuvo a la enfermera sobre él y sobre Ron, envolviéndolos en enormes mantas calientes, que estuvieron más que recibidas, y darles una poción que le hizo salir humo por las orejas.

— ¡Harry, lo lograste! —Exclamó Hermione, tiritando un poco pero con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Averiguaste como resolverlo! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Pues… —Estuvo a punto decirle que él en verdad no había hecho nada y que todo había sido gracias a Peter, pero los jueces estaban cercas así que calló— Em, encontré un libro de Herbología.

— ¡Pero claro! ¡No se como no se me ocurrió! —Se regañó la chica, ignorando los intentos de Krum por llamar su atención— ¡Las plantas tienen tantas propiedades, debí saberlo! Pero te tardaste muchísimo, ¿te costó encontrarnos?

—Para nada. —Soltó Harry de mala gana, sintiéndose otra vez como un imbécil— Yo…

— ¡Harry!

La mención de su nombre lo hizo voltearse, pero antes de poder hacerlo por completo, tuvo un cuerpo abalanzándose sobre él y guindándose a su cuello.

— ¡Lo lograste, lo lograste! —Exclamó Hannah, abrazándolo con fuerza— ¡Lo hiciste fantástico, Harry!

—Fui el último. —Murmuró el chico, sonrojado por la muestra de atención.

— ¡Eso no es importante! —Le cortó su amiga, abrazándolo cada vez más— ¡Estás a salvo y eso es lo que importa! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que todo saldría bien!

A pesar de que se seguía sintiendo como un idiota, no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla devuelta. De repente ya no se sentía tan mal.

— ¡Y ustedes dos! ¡Me tenían muerta de preocupación! —Les dijo a Ron y a Hermione, soltando a Harry para ir hacia ellos y abrazarlos también— ¡Al menos podían decirme donde estaban!

—Claro, olvidamos tomar un momento mientras nos dormían y sumergían para enviarte una nota. —Bufó Ron fastidiado, pero dejándose abrazar y devolviéndole el abrazo.

— ¿Han, puedes estar aquí? —Preguntó Harry confundido, dándose cuenta que era la única visitante que estaba por ahí.

—Creo que no, pero no vine sola.

— ¿Con quién…?

— ¡Lo hiciste, estás bien! —Exclamó una conocida voz, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho— ¡Ay, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ¡Pero me tenías tan preocupada! ¿Te pasó algo allá abajo? ¿Te encontraste algo extraño?

—No, todo está bien, Lily. Estoy bien. —Le respondió como pudo, abrazándola devuelta, tratando de no perder el aire que apenas había recuperado— Solo… Me tardé. Pero no pasó nada.

— ¡Que alivio! ¡Me alegra mucho escuchar eso! —Lo abrazó con más fuerza, frotando sus manos en su espalda, por encima de la toalla, para ayudarlo a entrar en calor— ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, tesoro!

— ¿De verdad?

Harry se alejó un poco de ella para subir la mirada y encontrar su rostro. Lily le sonreía con los ojos muy brillantes, haciéndolo sonreír devuelta, no parecía importarle que hubiera llegado de último.

—De verdad. —Le aseguró Lily, pasándole una mano por la mejilla, pero luego subió una ceja— Y te juro que si vuelves a dejar algo así para último momento…

—Lo se, lo se. —La interrumpió para evitar que rompiera el momento con sus regaños— Lo siento.

— ¿Hey, me dejas felicitar a mi hijo o piensas acapararlo el resto del día?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de sonreír, y a regañadientes soltó a Harry para que pudiera moverse hacia donde estaba James que lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Niño, si vas a seguirme haciendo sentir así de orgulloso voy a tener que comprarte tu propio estadio de quidditch como regalo.

—Como siempre, estás exagerando. —Rió Harry, haciendo que le castañearan los dientes por el frío que aún tenía— Aunque un estadio no me vendría mal.

—Lo pondré en tu lista de regalos de cumpleaños. —Bromeó James, pasándole una mano por el cabello empapado— Bien hecho, Harry... Pero a la próxima trata de no demorarte tanto, ¿quieres?

—Ya, lamento haberlos preocupado. —Se disculpó Harry, viendo paralelamente a sus dos padres— Trataré de no volverlo a hacer.

—Bueno, viniendo de un hijo tuyo pues es lo máximo que puedo esperar. —Suspiró Lily viendo a James.

— ¡Pog favog! ¡Atienda a Gabguielle! —Harry escuchó que Fleur a la señora Pomfrey, distrayéndolo, antes de acercarse hacia donde estaba él— ¡La salvaste! ¡Aunque no tenías que salvagla! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Yo…

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, la chica se inclinó sobre él y le estampó dos besos en cada mejilla, haciendo que toda la cara le ardiera por el sonrojó.

— ¡Y tú! —Exclamó Fleur, ahora volviéndose hacia Ron— ¡La ayudaste!

—Sí, un poco. —Respondió él, bastante ilusionado.

Fleur también le dio dos besos, haciendo que el rostro del chico se confundiera con su cabello. Hermione y Hannah lucían furiosas, Harry no supo por qué.

— ¡Eso, ese es mi ahijado! —Escuchó que le gritaba Sirius— ¡Así me gusta! ¡Conquistándolas a todas!

—Cállate. —Le pidió Harry dedicándole una mirada significativa y sonrojándose— ¿Por qué siempre haces comentarios como ese?

—Porque le alegra ver que estás bien y no sabe como expresarlo. —Bromeó Remus, llegando con él, Peter y Marlene, sonriendo divertido— Así que suelta la primera estupidez que se le venga a la cabeza.

—Oye…

—Debiste verlo mientras estabas dentro del agua. —Se unió Marlene también sonriéndole— Pobre, un poco más y se lanza a sacarte él mismo.

—Pero eso me suena a preocupación. —Comentó Harry, bromeando también— ¿Eso no es algo así como un sentimiento humano? ¿Él tiene de esos?

—Algo así, no completamente pero se parece. —Rió Peter, uniéndose a la broma.

—Estamos intentando enseñarle a expresarlo correctamente pero le cuesta. —Bromeó Mar, acercándose a Harry y pasándole una mano por el cabello— Me alegra que estés bien, Harry.

—Gracias, Mar. —Respondió Harry, ahora sonriendo con honestidad. Se dio cuenta de que la barriga le había crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que la había visto— Luces genial.

—Luzco como una vaca. —Bufó ella— Pero gracias por intentarlo.

—Aw, mírate, que linda. —Le dijo Sirius, intentando devolverle la broma— El embarazo te vuelve toda cariñosa, Mar.

—Sí, con todo el mundo menos contigo, idiota.

Sirius estaba a punto de responderle cuando la voz de Ludo Bagman volvió a retumbar en las gradas, haciendo que todo el mundo se callara.

Luego de eso empezó a decir las puntuaciones.

Fleur sacó veinticinco puntos, ya que a pesar de haber realizado un buen Encantamiento Casco-burbuja, fue atacada por Grindylows y no logró recuperar a su hermana.

Cedric también utilizó el mismo método de manera efectiva y fue el primero en volver con solo un minuto de retraso. Harry intentó pasar por alto la mirada emocionada que Cho le dedicaba, y sintió como el alma le caía a los pies cuando escucho que le dieron cuarenta y siete puntos. A él seguro le ponían cero.

Krum utilizó una forma de transformación incompleta, Harry tuvo un escalofrío al recordar. Llegó de segundo y por eso le coincidieron cincuenta puntos.

—Lo que te den estará bien, niño. —Le aseguró James, apretándole el hombro— Ya lo importante es que estás bien.

Harry intentó sonreír pero lo único que logró fue esbozar una mueca extraña. Sabía que era lo importante… Pero habría sido genial obtener algo más que un cero.

—El señor Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las Branquialgas —Continuó Bagman— Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hasta los rehenes, y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo al suyo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le preguntó Lily, confundida.

—Yo… Pensé que se ahogaría si no la sacaba. —Murmuró avergonzado.

—Agh, pero este mocoso idiota… —Gruñó Sirius, rodando los ojos— Harry, que demonios…

—Fue algo muy noble, Harry. —Dijo Remus, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que iba a decir Sirius— Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Yo no.

—Cualquiera con alma. —Añadió James, dándole un golpe en el brazo a su amigo.

—Estuvo muy tierno, Harry. —Le aseguró Lily con una sonrisa— No te preocupes.

Sí, muy tierno y noble y lo que quisieran, pero eso no le iba a servir para…

—Al menos no nos quedan dudas de que es hijo de ustedes, tiene el altruismo de la pelirroja y la idiotez de James.

—Sirius, si no te callas te voy a…

—Sin embargo… —Continuó Bagman— La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... —Le dedicó una fea mirada a Karkarov— La puntuación del señor Potter son: cuarenta y cinco puntos.

Harry no pudo evitar jadear con sorpresa al escuchar aquel número. Su corazón dio una vuelta y cayó a su estómago, por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal pero la marea de aplausos y gritos de la multitud lo hizo saber que no era así.

— ¡Al final no fuiste tan tonto, Harry! —Rió Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda— ¡Demostraste grandes valores morales!

— ¡Cuarenta y cinco puntos! ¡Eso es muchísimo! —Gritó Hannah, para poder escucharse entre la bulla de la gente— ¡Estás empatado con Cedric! ¡Y te preocupaste por haber llegado tarde!

—Bueno…

Pero no termino de hablar ya que Hannah volvió a abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo, solo que esta vez le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. No supo porque, pero se sonrojó más que cuando Fleur había hecho lo mismo.

Recibió gustoso las felicitaciones de su familia, cuyas sonrisas orgullosas y aliviadas le recordaban que ya todo había pasado. Y que, de nuevo, lo había logrado.

Seguía un poco aturdido por todo cuando Madame Pomfrey empezó a arrear a los campeones y a sus rehenes hacia el castillo para calentarlos y ponerles ropa seca. Sin embargo, logró escaparse rápidamente hacia James y Lily que empezaban a caminar a la salida.

— ¡Esperen, esperen! —Los llamó, aún temblando por el frío— ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Prometieron que hoy hablaríamos, no…!

—Y eso haremos. —Le aseguró Lily, con una sonrisa repentinamente nerviosa— Pero tienes que ir a secarte o te resfriaras.

—Anda, te esperamos afuera de la enfermería.

— _¿Seguro?_

— ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? —James le guiñó un ojo y con la cabeza le indicó que se fuera— Seguro, ahora vete de aquí.

Aunque hubiese querido quejarse, no habría podido ya que Madame Pomfrey lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza y lo obligó a volver con el resto.

—Pobre idiota. —Gruñó Ron cuando llegó junto a él— Es obvio que no tiene amigos, por eso su rehén es alguien que acaba de conocer.

Harry siguió su mirada y encontró a Krum hablando con Hermione unos pasos más delante de ellos. Él parecía tratar de llamar su atención pero la chica no lucía muy interesada.

—Sí, es bastante triste. —Fue lo único que a Harry se le ocurrió decir.

—Oye… ¿Por qué crees que fui el tuyo?

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tu rehén, ¿Por qué crees que fui yo? —Preguntó Ron, confundido— Habría sido más lógico que tomaran a Hannah.

Entonces Harry entendió por donde iban sus pensamientos, pero la verdad era que él no se había detenido a analizarlo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Peter le había contado en que consistía el tesoro, de una vez había asumido que sería Ron y no había encontrado nada raro en eso.

—Supongo que querían que se quedara conmigo a ayudarme. —Harry se encogió de hombros, era la única explicación que se le ocurría— Además… Es casi lo mismo.

— ¿En…? ¿En serio?

—Supongo, digo… Tú también eres mi amigo.

—Oh, claro, eso lo se… —Murmuró Ron, sonrojándose— Pero, no se… No como Hannah.

—No, no como Hannah —Pero es que nadie era como Hannah— Pero se parece bastante.

—Ah… Bueno, está bien.

—Bien.

Siguieron su camino hacia el Castillo y ya no mencionaron nada al respecto.

Llegaron a la enfermería y ahí Madame Pomfrey les dio más pociones calientes y les entregó ropa seca que se sintió excelente poder usar después de lo que parecían años.

Ahora con todo lo de la prueba ya superado, Harry empezó a sentir la ansiedad de la charla con sus padres en cada centímetro de su cerebro. Saber que lo estaban esperando justo al otro lado de la puerta no estaba ayudando en nada.

— ¿Creen que me deje salir? —Les preguntó a Ron y a Hermione, viendo de reojo a la enfermera— Tengo que hablar con James y con Lily.

—Harry, el agua estaba muy fría, tienes que calentarte bien. —Le respondió la chica con una mirada significativa— Puede darte hipotermia si no te…

—Que hipotermina nada, Hermione, por favor. —Resopló Ron, rodando los ojos— Vete rápido, antes de que se de cuenta.

—¡Pero…!

Harry ignoró la queja de Hermione y aprovechó el momento en que Madame Pomfrey fue a su oficina, y cuidándose de no llamar la atención se escabulló hacia la salida de la enfermería, haciéndole señas a sus amigos para que lo cubrieran.

Como habían prometido, sus padres estaban esperándolo a solo unos metros de la puerta, James estaba recostado de la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y viendo a Lily con una expresión divertida mientras ella caminaba repetidamente de él al ventanal de enfrente, claramente nerviosa. Se detuvo cuando lo escuchó abriendo la puerta y subió la mirada para sonreírle.

— ¿Ya? ¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó, con un tono que Harry ya conocía muy bien y que destilaba ansiedad— ¿Te dejaron salir?

—Sí, estoy listo. —Mintió el chico, sabiendo que lo devolvería si le decía que se había escapado— No tenía tanto frío de cualquier forma.

—Claro, temblabas y te castañeaban los dientes por el calor. —Se burló James, despegándose de la pared y caminando hacia él.

—Déjalo en paz. —Lo amonestó Lily, dándole un suave codazo en el costado. Se volvió hacia su hijo para sonreírle con cariño— Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Harry.

—En serio lo estamos, niño. —Completó su padre, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera— Hiciste un excelente trabajo.

Harry sintió como un calor parecido al que le había provocado la poción de Madame Pomfrey se esparcía por sus mejillas y sus orejas. Les dedicó una mirada significativa y suplicante.

—No es para tanto, lo único que hice fue tragarme las branguialgas. —Murmuró el chico, avergonzado, Lily estuvo a punto de replicar así que se le adelantó— Pero no están aquí para que hablemos de eso, ¿cierto?

—No, tienes razón. —Asintió Lily antes de respirar hondo— Ven, alejémonos un poco.

Caminaron un poco más, para no estar tan cerca de la puerta por si alguien quería escuchar, y se detuvieron frente a uno de los ventanales.

—Puedes sentarte si quieres. —Le sugirió James, apuntando el alféizar con la cabeza— Para prevenir.

El chico lo miró con una ceja alzada, sabiendo que exageraba porque tampoco le dirían algo tan sorprendente, pero decidió hacer caso y sentarse, subiendo la mirada para clavarla en sus padres.

—Pues ustedes dirán. —Dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros— Los escucho.

James y Lily se dedicaron una mirada de reojo, antes de volverse hacia él, ahora ambos luciendo nerviosos, sin emitir ni una palabra por un momento.

—Bueno, tesoro, verás… —Empezó a decir Lily, dudosa, tropezándose con las palabras— James y yo… Nosotros… Pasa que…

Siguió balbuceando monosílabos y frases inacabadas por unos segundos más, bajo las miradas extrañadas de padre e hijo, hasta que finalmente resopló resignada y se volvió hacia James con una expresión suplicante.

—Ah, ya, claro. —Exclamó él, al darse cuenta de lo que ella pedía. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de posar sus ojos en los de Harry— Bien… Harry, ¿recuerdas la…? ¿ _Discusión_ que tuvimos antes de que volvieras aquí en enero? En la cocina, durante el desayuno.

—Claro. —Respondió el chico, tratando de que no se notara como su propia ansiedad empezaba a hacerse presente en forma de nudo en su estómago— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Pues yo… Hice lo que me dijiste. —Continuó James, empezando a relajarse y volviendo a sonreír— Y hablé con Lily.

El corazón de Harry dio un gracioso salto al escuchar eso y automáticamente, y tal vez con más rapidez de la necesaria, volteó la cabeza para mirar a su madre, que estaba sonrojada y le regresaba la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior con aflicción.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Harry, más emocionado de lo que le hubiera gustado. Lily asintió despacio— ¿Y tú que dijiste?

—No mucho, en realidad. —Admitió Lily, en voz baja— Era un lugar bastante público y tenía que pensar las cosas, tenía que hablar con… ¡Ya, ese no es el punto! —Se recordó a ella misma, exasperada y nerviosa. Bufó y se sujeto la cabeza con las manos, como tratando de que así sus pensamientos se ordenaran, suspiró con fuerza y juntó las palmas, entrelazando sus dedos— Hablamos. James y yo. Y llegamos a un… Acuerdo.

—Vamos. —La interrumpió el susodicho, con una sonrisa burlona y divertida— No lo digas así.

— ¿Así como? —Preguntó ella, viéndolo con una ceja levantada.

— _Acuerdo._ —Repitió James chasqueando la lengua— Lo haces sonar como si te hubiese vendido una casa.

— ¡No es cierto! —Se defendió Lily, viéndolo con una expresión ofendida— Es a lo que llegamos, ¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame? ¡No tengo idea de cómo debo decirle esto, James!

—Solo llámalo por su nombre. —Respondió él, resuelto.

— ¿Y esto desde cuando tiene un nombre?

—Pues nunca es mal momento para buscarle uno, podemos llamarlo como tú quieras, solo no digas _acuerdo_ como si…

— ¡¿Están juntos o no?! —Preguntó Harry de golpe, harto de tanto rodeo.

Sus padres se volvieron hacia él con idénticas miradas de sorpresa, impresionados por el tono demandante y rudo en que había salido la pregunta, pero él estaba muy concentrado en tratar de controlar su corazón para que no saliera corriendo de su pecho y en no botar el aire que estaba aguantando.

Aunque solo se tomaron un segundo para responderle, a Harry se le hizo eterno.

—Nosotros… —Empezó a decir Lily, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, ya que calló y le sonrió casi con miedo— Sí.

Harry soltó el aire que había contenido, aliviado… Y feliz.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento para procesar lo que Lily acababa de decirle, asegurarse de que no lo había imaginado y que no estaba soñando, quería estar totalmente seguro de que aquello que había deseado con tantas ganas, a pesar de haber estado seguro de que nunca ocurriría, se había hecho realidad.

Se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla, queriendo contener la inmensa sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro, producto de los sentimientos de euforia, emoción y expectativa que empezaban a explotar en su estómago y en su pecho.

— ¿En serio? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar, ignorando el millón de dudas que inundaban su mente, viendo a James con una sonrisa que sabía, debía ser muy infantil— ¿De verdad?

—Pues creo que ella no mentiría con algo así. —Respondió su padre, sonriéndole de vuelta. Harry habría apostado que nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —Quiso saber Lily, empezando a sonreír con timidez— ¿No tienes ningún problema?

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero claro que no! —Saltó Harry de inmediato, pensando que aquello era lo más absurdo del mundo— ¿Por qué lo tendría? ¡Esto es genial!

No había terminado de soltar aquello último cuando se arrepintió al sentirse sonrojándose por lo infantil y ridículo que había sonado.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza desapareció en el momento que vio la sincera y limpia sonrisa que se extendía en el rostro de su madre. Como le había pasado con James un segundo antes, se encontró dándose cuenta de que nunca la había visto sonreír así y la imagen le provocó una sensación de calidez en el pecho.

Por un momento, volvió a tener frente a él el reflejo que había visto en aquel peculiar espejo, ya tantos meses atrás, y sintió como su corazón se expandía haciéndole doler las costillas. Tal vez aquel objeto si predecía el futuro después de todo.

¿Cómo podía tener algún problema si aquello los hacía a los tres sentirse tan bien?

— ¿Ves? Te dije que le iba a encantar la idea. —Le dijo James a Lily, cada vez sonriendo más— Y tú poniendo peros por nada.

—Pensé que ya te habrías acostumbrado a eso. —Respondió ella, viéndolo con fastidio y diversión.

— ¿Así que por eso ahora me escriben juntos siempre? —Les preguntó Harry, divertido.

—Sí bueno, tienes que entenderla, no puede quitarme las manos de encima…

— ¡James! —Lo calló Lily, sonrojándose y abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¡Eso no era lo que…! —Harry calló y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no recibir ninguna imagen desagradable— ¡No quiero ese tipo de información!

—Entonces no preguntes. —Rió James, lucía demasiado alegre.

— ¡No para que me des detalles! —Exclamó el chico con una mirada asqueada y exasperada, su padre se siguió riendo y él rodó los ojos— En fin… ¿Entonces que? ¿Cómo funciona esto?

—Solo lo estamos intentando. —Respondió Lily con un encogimiento de hombros— Tenemos que ver como sale todo y…

—Saldrá genial. —Le aseguró James con una expresión confiada y relajada— Intenta que no te des cuenta de que está loca por mí, niño, pero es inevitable.

—Por amor a Merlín, James…

— ¿Qué? Pensé que habíamos acordado que le diríamos eso.

—Y ustedes están… Ya saben… ¿Viviendo juntos o algo?

—No, no, nada de eso. —Le dijo Lily rápidamente— Es muy pronto para pensar en algo así.

—Todavía. —Añadió James, ocurrentemente.

—Y si va a pasar, será dentro de mucho tiempo.

—O en unos meses, ¿Quién sabe que puede pasar?

— ¿Y yo que haré? —Preguntó Harry, tratando de resolver todas las dudas que tenía— ¿Dónde me quedaré ahora?

—Pues donde tú quieras, niño. —Respondió James con una sonrisa más tranquila y menos bromista— Con Lily o conmigo, eso no ha cambiado.

—Un día podemos quedarnos en el mismo lugar. —Sugirió Lily, evaluando la reacción de su hijo ante la idea— Si no te incomoda, claro.

—Creo que podría soportarlo. —Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa— Sería una buena idea.

—Bien, entonces podemos hacer eso. —Le dijo Lily, sonriéndole con cariño— ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

De todas las preguntas que quería hacer, había una en especial que resonaba en su mente por encima de todas, estaba consciente de que era algo tonta, pero era importante para él saberlo.

— ¿Están felices? —Preguntó rápidamente, para no arrepentirse ni avergonzarse.

No hubo necesidad de que respondieran, las sonrisas los delataron.

—Pues yo sí, bastante. —Por supuesto, James fue el primero en responder, haciendo que Harry comprendiera porque Sirius se burlaba tanto de él cuando se trataba de Lily— No se tú.

—Yo también. —Lily rodó los ojos, aunque sin dejar de sonreír— Lo sabes.

Como había pasado varia veces antes, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos haciendo que Harry se sintiera como si estuviera de más en la escena.

Pero por primera vez, entendía el sentimiento que existía cuando se miraban así, y no podía importarle menos estar de sobra.

—Bueno, ahora me voy porque sigo siendo su hijo y esto se está poniendo raro. —Bromeó el chico, sin dejar de sonreír, levantándose del ventanal— Además, ya Madame Pomfrey debe de haber vuelto y debo estar ahí…

—Dijiste que te había dejado salir.

 _Maldición._

—No necesitaba quedarme más. —Resolvió Harry rápidamente, intentando evitar el regaño de su madre— Ya estoy seco y se me quitó el frío, podría irme a la sala común de inmediato.

—Pero no lo harás. —Le dijo Lily con una mirada significativa— Vuelve ahí y no salgas hasta que te lo permitan.

—Y hazlo antes de que Poppy se de cuenta de que te fuiste, puede dar tanto miedo como McGonagall. —Comentó James con una mueca y un falso escalofrío.

—No lo sabrás tú. —Le respondió Lily con una sonrisa divertida. Se acercó a Harry y le pasó una mano por el cabello de manera cariñosa, intentando peinarlo y fracasando—Pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo? Esto ya casi termina.

Harry asintió y suspiró, aliviado al saber que efectivamente, ya había llegado a la recta final de aquel Torneo. Una prueba y listo, estaría fuera de peligro.

—Por suerte aún falta para que te enteres de que se trata, así no tienes que preocuparte todavía.

—Claro, como en las otras dos estuvo tan preocupado. —Comentó James viendo a su hijo de manera significativa.

— ¡Hey, sí lo estuve! —Se defendió Harry con el ceño fruncido— Solo que lo dejé pasar un poco.

—Lo dejaste pasar demasiado. —Chasqueó Lily, pero después lo desestimó con la mano— Como sea, ya eso pasó y todo salió bien.

—Exacto, les dije que tenía todo controlado.

—Aja. —Resopló James, divertido— Vuelve adentro, te veremos en Pascua.

—Está bien.

Se tomó un momento para pensar si hacer lo que estaba deseando sería correcto y al no encontrar nada que indicara lo contrario, se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

—Gracias… Por venir. —Susurró Harry, no muy seguro de que debía decir.

—Bueno, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer. —Bromeó James, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho. —Le susurró Lily pasándole una mano por el cabello— Si necesitas algo…

—Lo se.

Los abrazó con más fuerza, disfrutando como se sentía poder probar un poco de normalidad, de esa familia que siempre había deseado y que por tanto tiempo pensó que nunca tendría… Pero ahora estaba ahí.

Entonces tuvo un deja vu de la primera prueba, de nuevo había logrado sobrevivir el reto y le habían dado una noticia increíble.

No podía dejar de desear que la tercera prueba terminara igual.

* * *

— ¿Ves? ¡Todo salió genial! Y tú preocupándote sin necesidad.

— ¡No fue sin necesidad! —Se quejó Lily, viéndolo sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido— No todos los días una le dice a su hijo que está saliendo con su padre.

—Es solo un acuerdo, no lo olvides. —Recordó James, sonriendo aunque aún algo picado de que hubiera usado esa palabra.

—Ya, lamento haberlo dicho así. —Se disculpó ella, rodando los ojos— ¡Estaba nerviosa! Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

James soltó una carcajada, pensando en lo adorable que Lily podía ser a veces, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercarla más hacia él.

—Ya ves que no tenías porque estarlo. —Le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrío, y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Si le encanto la idea.

— ¿Sí le gustó, verdad? —Preguntó Lily, sonriente, subiendo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos— Lucía muy emocionado y feliz, ¿te diste cuenta? ¿O solo fui yo?

Él le sonrió con amor, sintiendo como el corazón se le derretía al ver en sus ojos el mismo brillo que habían tenido los de Harry unos minutos atrás, cuando le habían contando todo.

Se le hizo imposible resistir el impulso de acercarse y besarla, así que lo hizo, sin dejar de pensar que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por seguir viendo ese brillo en aquellos ojos verdes que ambos compartían.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba. —Le susurró, a pocos milímetros de sus labios— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¡Todo el mundo lo está!

Tal vez no todo el mundo.

—Eres un exagerado. —Dijo Lily con una risita, aunque después reparó en su expresión y lo miró confundida— ¿Estás bien?

No, de hecho no lo estaba. O tal vez sí, solo que aún tenía un asunto pendiente en el Castillo.

—Claro. —Mintió, esbozando su mejor sonrisa inocente de niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida— Es que tengo que hacer algo antes de marcharnos, ¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas a buscar a Mar y a Sirius?

— ¿Algo como que? —Le preguntó la pelirroja, mirándolo con sospecha.

James tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de fastidio que quería soltar su garganta. No sabía si estaba perdiendo sus habilidades o si Lily había empezado a leerlo demasiado bien, normalmente adoraba pensar que era lo segundo, pero en ese momento no era de mucha ayuda.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con McGonagall. —Volvió a mentir, encogiéndose de hombros y aparentando tanta tranquilidad como le era posible— Es sobre Harry y el quidditch, te aburrirás.

Lily no respondió, lo miró con desconfianza y empezó a escrutar su rostro detenidamente, buscando algún signo de engaño.

James trató de no tensarse ante la inspección a la que la pelirroja lo estaba sometiendo. Lo peor era que mientras más tiempo pasaba más culpable se sentía por estarle mintiendo, lo odiaba, pero si le decía la verdad ella lo detendría y aquello era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Empezaba a creer que si volvía a preguntarle terminaría contándole todo, pero al final ella suspiró resignada y asintió con firmeza.

—Está bien, te espero en la entrada para tomar el carruaje… No hagas nada estúpido, ¿sí?

—No lo haré. —Dijo él, a pesar de no saber que tan cierto era eso— Te veo en un momento.

Ella le sonrió un poco antes de separarse de su abrazo y empezar a caminar hacia el vestíbulo. James esperó a que desapareciera de su campo visual para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras, pero no a las que llevaban hasta la oficina de McGonagall. Sino las que bajaban a las mazmorras.

Nunca había sido particularmente fan de esa parte del castillo, Pociones jamás había sido su materia predilecta y esa cercanía con la sala común de Slytherin le ponía los pelos de punta.

Todos sus viajes a ese lugar habían sido por obligación, nunca por gusto, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Llegó frente a la puerta que estaba buscando y tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de frenar la oleada de rabia que se empezaba a formar en la boca de su estómago. Tenía que calmarse o iba a reaccionar por impulso y cometer una estupidez, eso no era lo que quería.

Al final, queriendo salir de eso de una vez, recogió todo el sentido común que se le escurría entre los dedos, y tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrir, sin tocar.

Mientras la oficina de Remus siempre le había parecido un lugar cálido y confortable, aquel hueco le resultó increíblemente lúgubre y deprimente, no entendía como una persona podía vivir ahí.

—Tengo que decir que esto no me sorprende. —Fue lo primero que dijo, sin saludar o anunciarse, como si su presencia ahí fuera lo más normal del mundo— Es muy tú todo este lugar.

—Y a mí no me sorprende la forma en que entras aquí. —Le espetó Snape, desde su escritorio, con la misma apatía de siempre solo que esta vez mezclada con desprecio— ¿Qué a los niños ricos no los enseñan a tocar la puerta?

—Na, nos enseñan otras cosas más interesantes. —Respondió James, sin inmutarse por aquel patético intento de ofenderlo— Eso se les olvida.

—Por qué no me sorprende. —Gruñó el otro hombre, poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a él— ¿Qué quieres aquí, Potter?

James clavó sus ojos en los de él y sintió un malestar casi físico al encontrarse con esa expresión parca y vacía, sin emoción. Lo ponía enfermo.

—Tengo algo que hablar contigo. —Soltó al final, tratando de mantenerse calmado.

—Que yo recuerde, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. —Respondió Snape, destilando desprecio en cada palabra. Al menos algo parecía sentir.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. —Replicó James, sintiendo como sus venas empezaban a calentarse por el disgusto— Ya Lily me contó, lo que pasó con Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Quiso saber, sin inmutarse ni mostrar el más mínimo gramo de interés.

Tuvo que respirar hondo y apretar los puños con mucha fuerza para reprimir las ganas de sacar su varita y maldecirlo o en cambio, hacerlo a la manera Sirius y partirle la cara. Cualquiera de las dos lo habría matado de satisfacción.

— ¿Crees que puedes ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo y que todo quedé así? —El plan de James de no dejar que su furia lo superara empezaba a fallar y en su voz se notaba— ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?

—Pues alguien debería enseñarle a _tu hijo_ algunos modales. —Respondió Snape doblando los labios en una mueca de desagrado— Es obvio que tú no le has enseñado nada. Claro, no habrías podido.

—No te atrevas a hablarme de Harry. —Le cortó James, sintiendo el pecho quemándole con rabia e impotencia al saber perfectamente que implicaba con ese comentario— Es más, no hables de algo sobre lo que no tienes ni puta idea. Él tiene más modales que todos los malditos mocosos de tu casa juntos.

—El parecido me sigue resultando increíble. Él también adora defenderte ciegamente a pesar de no tener idea de la realidad. ¿No te da vergüenza que tu hijo tenga una imagen falsa de ti?

—Lo único que me da vergüenza es no poder hacer nada para que dejes de estar cerca de él. —Le espetó James, sintiendo como el odio lo colmaba entero— No se que le habrás dicho a Dumbledore para que confíe tanto en ti, pero se que no hay forma de que dejes de enseñar aquí, aunque es obvio no lo mereces.

—Supongo que tendrás que soportar la pena. —Le respondió el profesor, esbozando una mueca desagradable que parecía ser una sonrisa— No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres.

—No, el que tendrá que soportar la pena eres tú si vuelves a hacerle daño a Harry. —Le aclaró, pasando deliberadamente por alto lo último— Lo que viste hace rato, con Lily…

Vio como el otro se tensaba de inmediato y por un momento una expresión que no era tan apática, sino casi enfermiza, tiñó su rostro.

Sin embargo, James no le dio mayor importancia, no estaba ahí para hablar de ella.

—Se que sin importar lo que te diga, tus castigos sin sentido y tu trato hacia Harry seguirá igual. —Gruñó, odiando no poder hacer nada para cambiar aquello— Pero más te vale que lo que viste hoy no lo empeore, porque no lo voy a tolerar. Y sabes que ella tampoco.

—Ahora te crees con la libertad de hablar por ella, ¿no? —El tono de Snape empezaba a perder la frialdad para llenarse de desprecio— Como si no pudiera hacerlo sola.

—Si quiere venir y decírtelo personalmente lo hará, está en su derecho. Lo que haya pasado con Lily es entre ustedes, yo no me voy a meter. —Le informó James con toda la sinceridad del mundo— Igual tu problema conmigo, eso es entre nosotros… A mi hijo más te vale dejarlo fuera de esto. —Su mirada se volvió más amenazante y firme a medida que fue hablando— Y hablo en serio, déjalo en paz, porque te arrepentirás de lo contrario.

— ¿Estás amenazándome, Potter?

—No solo eso, Snivellus, te lo estoy jurando.

No le dio tiempo de responderle ni se molestó en mirar su expresión ante eso, simplemente se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí dando un portazo.

Sabía que aquello era su culpa, lo tenía muy claro, su estúpida rivalidad infantil con Snape era lo que perjudicaba a Harry y se sentía culpable por eso. Pero ahora al menos podía sentirse más tranquilo sabiendo que había hecho lo que podía para proteger a su hijo de las estupideces que había cometido en el pasado.

Ahora podía volver junto a Lily con un peso más soportable sobre los hombros.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Finalmente, después de mucho posponerlo, llegó la segunda prueba. Como habrán visto decidí hacer lo mismo que con la primera, contarlo desde un punto de vista exterior, el de Harry ya lo conocemos del libro así que no había necesidad de aburrirlos con eso, como en la otra lo vimos desde la perspectiva de James pues ahora le tocó a Lily.**

 **Un par de cositas que aclarar. Sobre el rehén de Harry, se que lo más lógico habría sido que escogieran a Hannah, es su mejor amiga y la conoce de toda la vida, a diferencia de Ron que en esta historia lo acaba de conocer. Pero decidí dejarlo como en la historia original porque por un lado preferí que ella se quedara ayudándolo y además se sentara con los adultos a ver todo, y por otro, pues me parecía, y me sigue pareciendo, que a Ron y a Harry les faltaba un empujoncito para terminar de ser los mejores amigos-hermanos que conocimos en la historia original, ¿Qué mejor que una prueba mortal para eso? Se que todavía les falta afianzar lazos pero yo creo que esto fue un paso grande. Y en mi defensa, el rehén de Cedric era Cho, no digo que no la quisiera pero me parece imposible que no tuviera un amigo más preciado que la chica con la que acababa de empezar a salir, así que si el de él fue Cho, el de Harry podía ser Ron.**

 **Y lo otro es sobre la última escena, se que me quedó un poco (demasiado) melodramática, pero quiero jurarles que intente mantenerme lo más objetiva posible y no dejarme llevar por mis prejuicios, no se si lo logré pero quiero que sepan que sí lo intente. Tampoco estoy segura de si James y Snape alguna vez habrían logrado tener una conversación tan larga y "civilizada" pero bueeno.**

 **Y nada, mis amores, espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente será un poquito de relleno pero tendrá escenas importantes también, trataré de traerlo lo más pronto posible. Como siempre, agradezco cualquier opinión, crítica o comentario que quieran enviarme en un review. ¡Los quiero muchísimo! Les mando un millón de besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto(L)**


	45. A Day in the Life

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Lunita** **: Nada de ser el peor miembro del grupo, estás loca? Igual hablamos todo el tiempo así que tus opiniones me llegan de un momento u otro jeje. Es mi meta en este mundo que todos sean partidarios del HannahxHarry, ok? Voy a traerlos a todos, ya veo que lo estoy logrando y soy feliz muajaja. ¿Hasta cuando James haciéndonos sufrir así con toda su perfección? Va a acabar con nuestras vidas de una u otra forma, no hay nada que hacer. Y mientras él nos mata de amor, Sirius nos mata con su estupidez porque ellos son el balance perfecto. Y sobre Peter, ya sabes que no lograran sacarme eso aún, sorry. ¡Te quiero mucho, Lunita! Seguimos hablando como siempre, besos enormes y abrazos(L)(L)**

 **Alex13** **: JAJAJ me hubiese encantado escuchar tu grito fangirl*-*, me toco imaginarlo y ser feliz con eso. Ojala pudiera hacer más largas los momentos entre Harry y Mar): me encantan, pero es que las demás interacciones me roban el espacio y tengo que dejarlos aparte, en la segunda parte prometo darles más escenas. Por otro lado, estoy feliz de que adores las peleas del Blackinnon jajjaja se que pueden llegar a hartar pero también son divertidísimos. Ver ese lado protector de James es un deleite para los sentidos, no se como ese hombre hace para ser tan adorable, pero me mata. ¡Gracias por tu review, belleza! Nos seguimos leyendo y te adoro también, besos(L)**

 **Paula** **: ¡Hola, bellísima! Me encanta leerte de nuevo por aquí y también saber que te gusto esta versión de la segunda prueba jejeje. Ay, también me halaga que te guste como retrato a Harry, se que es el personaje que más conocimos en los libros, obvio, así que ya hay está la idea de su personalidad establecida, es un alivio saber que no la arruino tanto aquí jajaja. No creo que Hannah se sienta triste por no ser el tesoro de Harry, al fin y al cabo ella sabe que él prácticamente la tiene en un pedestal, además se sentirá feliz de que la amistad de los chicos siga creciendo. En cuanto a Snape, habrá que ver su papel en toda esta historia, aún hay cosas que descubrir sobre él. Y tranquila, que él no seguirá causando problemas en el Jily, eso ya es amor eterno e inquebrantable. Y nada, querida, espero que te guste este capítulo, como siempre muchísimas gracias por tu review, te mando un beso y nos seguimos leyendo(L) ¡Bye!**

 **Kirito** **: Pues la verdad es que no siento predilección por los adultos que pagan sus frustraciones en niños indefensos, por eso mi odio. ¡Me alegra que encuentres interesante la historia! Saludos(:**

 **Tanke98** **: ¡HOLAAA! Por acá todo bien, contenta de poder volver a tiempo y poder responder, así que aquí vamos. De hecho, la ultima charla que Hannah y Draco tuvieron fue en el capitulo antes de la segunda prueba cuando hablaron del beso y ahí estuvo bastante controlado desde mi perspectiva, al menos no insulto a nadie. Y en defensa de mi niña, Harry es demasiado exasperante, si no quería morir pues podía poner más empeño en encontrar una solución! Tienes razón, es un tonto, pero así lo queremos. Y sí, definitivamente fue todo su culpa. JAJJAJA por otro lado amo lo evidente que es lo consentido que James era de pequeño, explica muchísimas cosas. Acerca de los nombres para la nena, Sophie también era uno de mis favoritos... Pero habrá que esperar y ver cual ganó mi corazón al final jiji. Arabella me encantaba hasta que pensé en el apodo -.- lamentablemente. Te diré la verdad: Sirius sí tiene un libro de frases estúpidas escritas por el mismo, es su mayor posesión después de su moto. Dejaré mi objetividad de lado un momento para decir que escribir a Snape viendo a James y a Lily ser felices es muy placentero, sorry not sorry. Sobre la prueba, por supuesto que NO era necesario poner a más niños en peligro pero ya sabemos que Dumbledore no tiene las ideas mas racionales de todas, está un poco senil como dice Sirius JAJA. Y que Harry salvara a Gabrielle es tan tierno y dulce que no podía dejarlo por fuera, es una parte muy clave de su personalidad. La verdad es que yo entiendo a Lily, cuando me pongo nerviosa también me voy demasiado por las ramas y me cuesta soltar la verdad de una, es mejor cuando hay gente como Harry que te sacan las palabras sin necesidad de que las digas jejeje. ¡Obviamente el niño iba a estar feliz! Tenia demasiado tiempo deseandolo, al igual que todos nosotros. Y para lo ultimo lo mejor, James siendo padre protector y defendiendo a Harry, todo lo que merecía ser en la historia original, por fin pudimos verlo. No hay que lamentar que no le rompieran la cara a Snape, después James se metía en problemas innecesarios y noppp JAJAJA. Y sobre la pregunta, la verdad es que soy 0 de deportes, no tengo uno favorito, pero en general me gusta el baseball y el fútbol, pero lo normal. Creo que eso es todo, espero que te guste el capitulo! Te mando saludos y un abrazo enorme, cuidate y nos leemos pronto(L)**

* * *

 **44\. A Day in the Life.**

—Te dije que terminaríamos viniendo nosotros.

—Ya lo sabía, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

—Díselo a tu mejor amiga que de repente quiere la habitación terminada para mañana. —Bromeó James, sonriendo con diversión y abriéndole la puerta de la tienda— Lo que es extraño tomando en cuenta que hace dos días dijo que todavía tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

—El cerebro de las embarazadas no funciona igual al resto, déjala ser. —Respondió Lily, entrando a la tienda en la que ya habían estado unas semanas atrás— Además, a mí no me molesta, venir aquí es divertido y sin ella puedo comprar lo que quiera.

—De hecho, me pidió específicamente que te controlara y no dejara que compraras muchas cosas cursis _._

Lily abrió la boca en señal de ofensa, haciendo que James soltara una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de varios clientes.

— ¡Yo no compro cosas cursis! —Se defendió ella, con el ceño fruncido— Solo no siento aversión por los colores suaves y las cosas para niños en general. Tú y yo somos la única oportunidad de esa bebé para una infancia normal, James, tenemos que ser firmes.

—Eso lo tengo claro, pero cada vez que intento comprarle algo tú me detienes porque dices que la malcriaré. —Chasqueó James.

—Una cosa es darle una infancia normal y otra es comprarle juguetes innecesarios cada vez que salimos. —La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que empezaban a caminar hacia el primer pasillo— Debes controlarte.

—Bueno, pongamos un límite de cinco cosas cursis y cinco juguetes innecesarios, así ambos ganamos pero nos controlamos, ¿te parece?

—Supongo que tendré que conformarme. —Aceptó ella, sonriendo con resignación.

A Lily no le encantaba la idea de tener que controlar sus impulsos de comprarle a su ahijada todas las ropitas rosadas y dulces que quería, pero tenía que terminar de aceptar que, aunque lo hiciera, Mar no se las iba a poner.

Por otro lado, le hacía mucha ilusión que James y ella pudieran ponerse de acuerdo y llegar a ese tipo de convenios, últimamente lo hacían a cada rato y era un buen cambio tomando en cuenta todo lo que les había costado en el pasado.

—Además no estamos aquí para comprar nada de eso. —Le recordó él, leyendo detenidamente la lista que Mar les había dado— Vinimos por pintura, papel tapiz, cortinas…

—La alfombra, la cuna y todo lo que faltó para el cuarto. —Terminó Lily con un encogimiento de hombros— Sin ellos peleando por cada maldita cosa será muchísimo más fácil, terminaremos en media hora.

—Seguro que sí… —James tomó una plantilla con muestras de colores de la pared— ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser escoger dos colores para una habitación?

—Para ellos todo lo que no implique sexo termina siendo bastante difícil. —Suspiró la pelirroja, más en serio que en broma.

—Eso explica tantas cosas. —Rió él, empezando a examinar los colores de la muestra— ¿Cuál te gusta? Recuerda que Mar dijo que nada de rosado.

—Solo lo está haciendo para fastidiarme, no es norma que odie tanto ese color. —Dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido— Es decir mira este, feo no es.

—Escoge uno que ella de hecho vaya a usar para así no perder dinero, ¿de acuerdo? —De repente pareció tener otra idea— Aunque podríamos comprar varios tonos y así…

—Retrocede a lo de no perder dinero y quédate ahí. —Le pidió Lily riendo antes de empezar a pasar la mirada por los colores— Hey, ese lila está lindo.

— ¿Este? —James señaló el color del que ella hablaba y lo miró con aprobación— Me gusta, se parece al que ella quería la primera vez que vinimos.

—Y no quedaría tan mal si se combina con gris, así ambos quedan felices y no se matan mientras pintan.

—Van a matarse de cualquier forma así que lo mejor será contratar a alguien que pinte por ellos. —Dijo aquello en broma pero Lily tenía el presentimiento de que así terminaría pasando.

—Pagarle a los demás por algo que podrías hacer tú mismo, tu cerebro de millonario no conoce límites. —Lo molestó Lily ganándose una mirada que pretendía lucir enfadada pero la diversión arruinó el propósito— Bueno, al menos ya podemos saber que nuestra ahijada crecerá en un cuarto decente.

—No se si tanto como crecer… —Empezó a decir James con un encogimiento de hombros, colocando la pintura en su cesta— Pero supongo que estará bien para los primeros años.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó confundida.

—Es que no creo que vayan a vivir ahí toda la vida. —Se explicó mientras empezaban a caminar a otro pasillo— Ahora está bien porque no tienen idea de que están haciendo, pero si algún día logran averiguarlo, dudo que Mar quiera que su hija crezca en un apartamento encima de un bar.

—Nunca lo había visto así, pero supongo que tienes un punto. —Admitió Lily con una expresión pensativa— Aunque no creo que a Sirius eso le importe mucho.

—Puede que no, claro que fue Sirius quien me dijo que tener a Harry viviendo ahí no sería tan buena idea. —Recordó James con una sonrisa fastidiada— Así que puede que algún día nos sorprendan.

— _Puede,_ pero no los veo viviendo en una casa en los suburbios como gente normal. —La simple idea era incluso un poco perturbadora.

—Claro que no, eso nunca pasará. —Rió James— Pero será divertido ver con que salen.

—Y aterrador. —Añadió Lily con una mueca de preocupación— Verás como Sirius termina durmiendo más en la caseta del perro que en su habitación.

—Eso es lo único seguro en todo esto.

Lily se rió por la broma y a pesar de que ella no estaba tan segura de lo que él decía, no dijo nada porque en el fondo, al igual a como le pasaba cada vez que James decía algo que parecía demasiado irreal, quería que tuviera razón.

En menos de media hora ya le habían dado la vuelta a la tienda y tenían llenas las cestas que habían tomado al llegar, resultó que sin sus amigos gritando y peleando escoger la mayoría de las cosas que faltaban terminó siendo bastante fácil, incluso estaba siendo divertido.

Tal vez todo había sido demasiado divertido por mucho tiempo.

—Ay, mira esto, está hermoso. —Exclamó Lily, encantada, tomando una muestra de papel tapiz— Tiene todas estas flores tan lindas y todos esos detalles…

—Mar hará que te lo tragues antes de pegarlo en la pared. —Rió James, rodando los ojos— Ya supéralo y pon eso de vuelta, Lily.

—Pero si es muy tierno. —Dijo ella con un puchero— Y se vería tan lindo en el cuarto, se que a la niña le encantaría.

—Pues cuando crezca que te lo diga ella misma y se lo compras, mientras tanto su madre decide, y va odiarlo.

—No es justo, Mar frustra todos mis deseos decorativos.

—Ya, tranquila, prometo cederte todos los derechos de decoración cuando tengamos otro bebé. —Le aseguró él con una enorme sonrisa.

—Por favor. —Rió divertida, colocando el rollo de papel tapiz de regreso en su estante— Seguramente, James.

—Hey. —Le dijo en tono de reclamo, aún sonriendo— Hablo en serio.

—James… —Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa.

— ¿Qué? De verdad estoy hablando en serio.

Y su expresión le dejó saber cuan en serio hablaba, haciendo que la sonrisa de Lily desapareciera de golpe de su rostro.

De manera automática dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él para poder verlo mejor, pensar mejor y respirar mejor si acaso era posible.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Soltó, quizás con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

— ¿Por qué no? —Le preguntó, claramente confundido.

— ¿Cómo que por que no? James, hemos estado saliendo por solo tres meses. —Le recordó ella, sorprendiéndose a si misma porque se sentía como mucho más tiempo— Esas son solo doce semanas, ¿y de repente tú quieres que tengamos un bebé?

—No te estoy diciendo que lo tengamos ahora mismo, Lily. —Se explicó él, empezando a dejar caer las comisuras de sus labios— Pero en unos años, ¿quien sabe que puede pasar?

—Yo lo se. —Respondió ella de inmediato— O al menos se que un bebé no pasará.

James abrió mucho los ojos, impresionado ante su respuesta, aunque quizás más debido a la forma tan hostil en la que lo había soltado.

—Pero…

—Como sea. —Le cortó Lily antes de que pudiera seguir hablando— Aún tenemos cosas que comprar.

No le dio tiempo de decirle nada más ya que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en otra dirección, queriendo dejar de hablar de eso.

Pero él no parecía dispuesto a dejar morir el tema.

—Lily, espérame… —Le pidió cuando se puso detrás de ella— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué huyes?

—No estoy huyendo. —Mintió, sin detenerse— Solo camino.

—Lejos de mí, lo que considero como huir. —Bufó él, empezando a perder el tono amable— Ven aquí, vamos a hablar…

—James, ya. Olvídalo, lo hablamos después.

—No, ven acá. —La tomó por el brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Lo hizo y se encontró con su expresión seria y un poco herida— Yo no soy, Adam, Lily, y me gusta pensar que nuestra relación es diferente a la de ustedes. Así que por favor, no me evadas el tema.

No pudo evitar que le doliera el comentario, porque obviamente no era lo mismo y no era justo que siquiera se atreviera a mencionarlo. Además de enfadarle el que insistiera en hablar de eso justo en ese momento y en ese lugar.

—No, no lo eres. —Concordó ella, soltándose de su agarre y viéndolo con severidad— Y si es necesario que lo escuches de mi boca pues…

—Eso no es a lo que quiero. —La interrumpió de inmediato— Solo quiero saber que te ocurre, ¿Por qué te pones así?

—Porque esto ya lo hablamos una vez. —Respondió Lily con exasperación— Ya discutimos este tema antes y no entiendo tu necesidad de volverlo a hacer.

—Sí, Lily, lo hablamos hace meses cuando aún éramos incapaces de decirnos por nuestro primer nombre. —Recordó él con amargura, posiblemente ante el recuerdo que tampoco era agradable para ella— Así que discúlpame por creer que deberíamos tener una nueva charla al respecto.

—No hay nada nuevo que decir sobre eso. —Le informó Lily, decidida— Yo no quiero más hijos, no voy a tenerlos. Y por favor, no me preguntes por que.

—Lily, si es por Harry…

—Por supuesto que es por Harry. Y no, no me vengas con "a él no le importará", porque claro que lo hará. —La voz se le quebró un poco y eso solo la hizo enfadar más— Yo no se tú, pero lastimarlo de esa forma es lo menos que quiero.

—Es lo menos que yo quiero también, lo sabes perfectamente. —Soltó, ofendido de que pudiera pensar lo contrario— Y por supuesto que le importará, pero no creo que sea tan malo como…

—No, vernos encargarnos de un bebé como jamás lo hicimos con él definitivamente no será tan malo. —Ironizó ella, enfadándose cada vez más— ¿Por qué le importaría algo así?

—Maldita sea, ¿quieres dejar de cambiar todo lo que digo?

—Entonces deja de decir cosas que no tienen ningún sentido como que a Harry no le importará que...

— ¡Que no estoy diciendo que no le importará! —Repitió él, empezando a subir la voz— Pero por Merlín, es imposible creer que en unos años no habrá cambiado su forma de vernos y que no habrá superado muchas cosas…

—Han pasado quince años y aún hay muchísimas cosas que tú y yo no superamos. —Dijo ella con rotundidad— ¿Por qué lo haría él?

—Porque entenderá que son dos situaciones totalmente diferentes y que esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Yo lo entiendo, aunque obviamente tú no.

—Lo que no entiendo es como puedes ser tan obtuso. No hemos cambiado tanto como tú piensas, James…

—Claro, Lily, porque seguramente voy a volver a irme y a dejarte sola. Gracias por el voto de confianza.

— ¡Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso así que no te atrevas! —Dijo eso prácticamente gritando lo que hizo que varias personas se detuvieran para verlos. El hecho de que la estuviera haciendo hablar de eso ahí solo la hizo enfadar más, pero tomó aire para calmarse antes de seguir— Respóndeme algo, James, ¿cómo pretendes que tengamos otro bebé si no puedes ni hablarle a la de Mar conmigo presente?

Eso lo tomó claramente desprevenido, era obvio que no se había esperado que ella supiera eso.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó desconcertado— ¿Cómo...?

—Ella me contó que le hablas a su barriga. —Empezó a explicarle antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta— Y sabes, al principio pensé que era demasiado tierno y tan propio de ti, pero me sorprendió un poco no haberte visto... —Sonrió con amargura— Claro, luego pensé que era mejor no verte porque no sabía como iba a sentirme, y entendí que tú lo habías pensado primero, ¿cierto?

James no le respondió, solo le desvío la mirada con una expresión que destilaba culpabilidad, que fue más que suficiente para hacerla saber que tenía la razón.

—No sabía como te ibas a sentir. —Murmuró, sin verla— No quería lastimarte.

—Pues… Posiblemente lo harías. —Admitió ella, sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta— Lamentablemente es algo que aún no supero, como muchas otras cosas que tal vez nunca…

—Eso no lo sabes. —Saltó él, subiendo la mirada para verla a los ojos— Hace seis meses yo pensaba que esto era imposible y tú ni soportabas verme, mira como resultaron las cosas…

—No tiene nada que ver. —Respondió Lily, testarudamente— Son situaciones por completo distintas.

—Claro que no lo son. —Hablaba con esa seguridad tan suya que la hacía sentir aturdida— Encontramos la forma de superarlo y de confiar en el otro. —Suspiró y la miró con intensidad— ¿Qué no confías en mí en esto?

—No se trata de confianza, James. —Le aseguró Lily con un encogimiento de hombros— Solo… Solo hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca, y ésta es una de ellas.

Solo fue necesaria una mirada a sus ojos para saber que lo había lastimado, y se odió por eso… Pero era la verdad.

—Vamos a pagar. —Le pidió en voz baja— Vámonos.

—Bien.

Y sin decir otra palabra, se dirigieron a la caja con el montón de cosas que ya habían escogido, tendrían que volver otro día por la cuna, no había forma de que lograran elegir algo más con aquellos ánimos.

Pagaron, Lily reconoció a la misma empleada con la que Sirius había coqueteado la primera vez que habían estado ahí, y salieron con incluso más bolsas que en su primera compra, cosa que en otro momento habría dado pie a muchísimas bromas.

Un silencio tenso y espeso fue su compañero durante todo el viaje, las pocas palabras que soltaron las intercambiaron cuando se detuvieron en un callejón a reducir todas sus compras y así no cargar con tantas cosas, pero no pudieron a ser más de dos oraciones.

Era muy desesperante estar así con él, quería encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas, decir algo que pudiera remediar o desaparecer la ridícula discusión que habían tenido, pero aquello era imposible teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que se habían dicho aún resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos y sabía que a él debía estarle pasando lo mismo.

No sabía con quien estaba más enfadada, si con él o con ella misma, no quería estarlo con ninguno, solo quería poder retroceder el tiempo a más temprano esa mañana y no salir del refugio que eran sus brazos… A pesar de saber que era una conversación que tarde o temprano debían terminar teniendo.

Y la peor parte de todo, era ver como aquello estaba afectando a James tanto como lo hacía con ella. Naturalmente adoraba que su rostro siempre reflejara cualquier emoción que estuviese sintiendo, pero ese día hubiese deseado que no fuera así. Ver la incomodidad y aflicción en su mirada la estaba haciendo sentir como la peor persona de la tierra, solo quería que volviera a sonreír hasta hacerle doler los ojos y que se riera de cualquier estupidez que le provocara, ¿a caso era mucho pedir?

Y en serio estaba pensando en pedírselo, o rogárselo si era necesario, una vez llegaron al departamento y aún sin hablarse empezaron a devolver las cosas que habían comprado a su tamaño original, pero no habían ni terminado cuando en una de las habitaciones, no fue necesario preguntar cual, se escuchó un brusco golpe contra la puerta.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Escucharon gritar a Mar y luego otro golpe— ¡Eres un imbécil!

— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —Fue la voz de Sirius la que resonó luego, también gritando— ¡Deja de lanzarme cosas, grandísima…!

— ¡Que te largues!

Finalmente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sirius salió de ahí rápidamente, cerrando tras de sí antes de que se escuchara otro golpe contra ésta.

— ¡Ah, claro! ¡¿Después no quieres que te llame loca, no?! ¡Pues…!

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Preguntó Lily, siendo la primera de ambos en encontrar la voz, viéndolo desconcertada.

Sirius dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlos ahí, obviamente no los había escuchado llegar, pero rápidamente volvió a adquirir su expresión furiosa y exasperada.

—Tu maldita amiga es lo que está pasando. —Respondió con un bufido, empezando a caminar hacia ellos— Ella y su hija que al parecer la está volviendo loca porque…

—También es tu hija, idiota. —Le cortó ella, con hostilidad, enfadada de que hablara así de Mar.

—Lo dudo, esa niña es hija de ella con un maldito dragón o algo peor. —Continuó soltando él, ignorando la mirada significativa que James le dedicaba— ¡Es la única explicación que encuentro para que se esté volviendo así de loca e histérica!

— ¿Por qué se pelearon ahora? —Intervino James, evitando que Lily saliera en defensa de su amiga y que todo terminara peor— ¿Y que rayos te lanzó?

— ¡Zapatos! ¡La maldita loca me lanzó sus putos zapatos!

— ¿Vas a dejar de insultarla o te obligó a hacerlo?

—No me jodas tú también, pelirroja…

— ¿Y por que hizo eso? —Preguntó su amigo, volviendo a su cada vez más inútil intento de evitar una pelea ahí también— ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada. —Respondió Sirius, con una mirada de inocencia que no engañó a nadie. Lily y James lo miraron con escepticismo, haciéndolo chasquear la lengua antes de continuar— Le dio hambre, como le pasa cada media hora, y fuimos a la cocina a ver que podía comer, por supuesto no quiso nada porque al parecer ahora tiene gustos de reina y todo le da asco…

—Lo cual es perfectamente normal. —Le dijo Lily con severidad.

—Entonces le dije que saliéramos a comprar algo… —Continuó él, ignorándola deliberadamente— Y estábamos en el cuarto vistiéndonos para salir cuando empezó a quejarse de que nada le queda y que sus pies están enormes y sus piernas y sus brazos, así siguió hasta que me dijo "¡Mírame los pechos!", lo cual por supuesto hice…

—Ay no. —Soltó James con un suspiro.

—Y los miré, le dije que a mí me gustaban más así, ¡Y se puso como una histérica! Me gritó que era un insensible y otro montón de estupideces que ni siquiera escuché, le dije que estaba loca y por eso me lanzó sus malditos zapatos.

Al terminar la historia de Sirius, se estableció un momento de silencio entre los tres en el cual James y Lily se miraron de reojo, el primer segundo no hostil desde hacía rato, para confirmar que el otro pensaba lo mismo. Que sí, Sirius era un maldito imbécil con un nivel de sensibilidad inexistente… Pero, tal vez, Mar estaba sobre reaccionando. Después de todo, era _Sirius_ de quien estaban hablando, una respuesta así era lo mínimo que ya debía esperarse, sino una peor.

—Eres un idiota. —Fue lo único que a Lily se le ocurrió soltar, porque de cualquier forma era la verdad y no quería ponerse en contra de su amiga.

—Insúltame cuanto quieras, pelirroja, sabes que tengo la razón. —Resopló él, para después pasar la mirada por sus alrededores y fruncir el ceño— ¿Y toda esta basura que es?

—Son las cosas que nos enviaron a comprar para tu hija, genio. —Le recordó James, entornando los ojos— De nada, por cierto.

—Ah ya, cierto. —Ojeó las bolsas por encima y asintió— Se ve bien, después me dicen cuanto les debo. ¿Y que pasó con la cuna?

La tregua silenciosa que James y Lily habían creado se rompió al escuchar esa preguntando, permitiendo que la tensión de antes volviera a construirse alrededor de ellos.

—Nos faltó eso. —Murmuró Lily, desviando la mirada.

—Sí, hubo un… Inconveniente.

Debieron haber sido muy evidentes en esas respuestas, porque de inmediato Sirius empezó a verlos con extrañeza.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Seguro. —Respondió James rápidamente— Otro día vamos.

—Oigan, ¿Qué está…?

— ¿Y a donde vas? —Quiso saber la pelirroja, necesitando cambiar el tema— ¿Igual vas a salir?

—Eh… Sí, eso haré. —Sirius decidió seguirle el juego aunque sin quitar su mirada de sospecha— Su majestad aún tiene hambre y si no come se desquiciara más, iré a ver que compró.

—Yo voy contigo. —Saltó Lily, con demasiada rapidez y entusiasmo que después intentó disfrazar— Así no compras algo que no debes y lo empeoras todo.

Ninguna de las dos miradas que le dedicaron los dos amigos la hizo sentir mejor, pero a ambos los ignoró olímpicamente, solo necesitaba alejarse por un momento, y eso haría.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Sirius finalmente, viéndola con escepticismo— Vámonos ya antes de que me arrepienta y la deje pasando hambre.

—No harías eso, no eres tan inhumano como pareces…

—Hey… —La llamó James antes de que volviera a salir— ¿Vas a volver o irás a tu casa?

Lily lo miró y por un mínimo instante consideró quedarse y arreglarlo todo de una vez, no quería dejarlo sintiéndose así y ella tampoco quería salir con la misma sensación amarga, pero ambos necesitaban alejarse un momento, respirar y calmarse.

—Voy a volver. —Le aseguró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

James suspiró y asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa como pudo antes de que ella y Sirius dejaran el apartamento.

—Entonces… —Empezó a decir Sirius, una vez se adentraron en el callejón Diagon— ¿Qué acongoja a los tórtolos ahora?

— ¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó ella, a pesar de saber perfectamente a que se refería.

—Vamos, ese numerito de despedida fue demasiado hasta para ustedes. —Bufó con una sonrisa burlona— Y además, ¿sin beso de despedida? ¿Sin "déjame ir contigo así no estamos separados ni un segundo del…"?

—Ya entendí, cierra el pico. —Lo interrumpió, rodando los ojos y haciéndolo reír—Tuvimos una discusión, es todo.

—Eso lo noté, ¿pero que ocurrió?

Lily suspiró con pesadez y se sobó la cien con una mano, pensando en por donde sería mejor empezar.

—Solo… James siendo James, y… —Sonrió con amargura y subió las cejas con ironía— Yo siendo yo.

—Ah, empiezo a ver por donde va la cosa. —Asintió él con entendimiento— ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te pidió matrimonio?

—Peor. —Lily no preguntó como adivinó que era algo así, supuso que solo lo conocía demasiado— Habló de… Bebés.

Sirius subió las cejas, mucho menos impresionado de lo que se esperaría, para luego suspirar con cansancio y rodar los ojos.

—James, James… —Sacudió la cabeza con reprobación— ¿Por qué eres así?

—Eso mismo me preguntó yo. —Soltó Lily con fastidio y aflicción— ¡Estábamos bien, Sirius! ¿Por qué tiene que salir con eso?... ¡Esto es culpa de ustedes!

— ¿Qué? ¿De quienes?

— ¡Tuya y de Mar! ¡Teniendo hijos y metiéndole ideas raras en la cabeza!

—Lily, discúlpame pero tú misma acabas de decirlo, esto es solo James siendo James. Esas ideas han estado en su cabeza desde… Desde que te conoció, más o menos.

—Perfecto. —Gruñó ella con ironía— Pues no se como haré, pero de alguna forma tengo que sacarlas de ahí.

—Buena suerte. —Le deseó Sirius, sin dejar el tono de burla— Yo estuve intentando sacarte a ti por años y mira donde estamos.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor. —Le dijo entre dientes.

—Es la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros con serenidad— A James no puedes apartarlo de una idea una vez que la tiene, ya deberías saberlo.

— ¡Pero esto no es así! ¡No estoy hablando de una estúpida broma que va a salir mal! —Exclamó exasperada, deteniéndose a pesar de estar a mitad de un camino transitado— ¡Esto es algo serio que él simplemente no quiere entender!

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Sirius no era precisamente la persona más apta para hablar de algo así, su mirada de desconcierto e incomodidad se lo recordó.

—Vamos, no puede ser _tan_ serio. —Fue lo único que dijo, tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Pues sí lo es, es muy serio. —Dijo Lily con rotundidad, empezando a sufrir de un dolor de cabeza debido a tanto estrés— Es una de esas cosas en las cual si no nos ponemos de acuerdo todo puede arruinarse y acabar y…

—A ver, pelirroja, toma aire y cierra la boca. —La calló su acompañante, posiblemente demasiado incomodo como para seguir escuchando su perorata de lamentos— Estás exagerando.

— ¡No estoy…!

—Sí lo estás, como siempre. —Gruñó él— Nada va a acabar y nada va a arruinarse, ya he aguantado demasiadas estupideces de ambos como para que algo así pase.

—Pero James…

—James es un idiota testarudo que no renuncia a nada jamás. —Reiteró, poniéndola incluso más nerviosa— Pero si lo conozco, y lo hago perfectamente, se que si hay alguien que puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre algo, eres tú. Ese pobre imbécil hará lo que sea para hacerte feliz y para que todo esté bien, así que ya tranquilízate.

A pesar de que Sirius no pudo haber dicho eso con más brusquedad, Lily sintió como el alivio la bañaba al escuchar esa respuesta.

—Pero yo también quiero que él esté feliz. —Susurró ella— No que haga las cosas solo porque yo las quiero.

— ¿Me escuchaste decir que es un imbécil? Lo que te haga feliz a ti lo hará feliz a él, así funciona su mente. —Suspiró y relajó un poco su expresión— Mira, no se los detalles y tampoco quiero saberlos, pero sin importar de que se trate esto, se que van a hablar, a solucionarlo y a seguir empalagándonos a todos con sus cursilerías. Así que, de nuevo: tranquilízate.

Lily se tomó un momento para intentar dar con un hueco en esa declaración, alguna forma de refutarlo, pero no encontró nada y eso la hizo volver a respirar con calma.

—De acuerdo, está bien. —Asintió, respirando hondo para calmarse por completo— Gracias.

—No me agradezcas, solo ten claro que si tienes sexo esta noche voy a cobrarte más de lo que ya te debo por lo que compraste hoy.

—Eres asqueroso. —Le espetó, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada— Y muévete, aún tenemos que ir por la comida.

Le dio un golpe en el hombro para que dejara de reírse, inútilmente, y lo tomó por el hombro para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí.

Un par de cuadras después llegaron a un pequeño restaurante al que entraron porque Sirius se negaba a seguir caminando más.

—No creo que aquí encontremos algo que le guste. —Opinó Lily, inspeccionando el lugar desde la fila para ordenar.

—Pues mal por ella. —Respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros, tomando un menú y pasándoselo— Si no estuviese siendo tan irracional me esmeraría más, pero…

—No está siendo irracional, solo está embarazada. —Le cortó ella con hostilidad— Y tú eres un insensible.

—Mira, no voy a tratar de negarlo porque sí lo soy, pero creo que podemos acordar que en todo esto he sido bastante…

—Imbécil.

— ¡Atento! ¡He sido bastante atento y amable y todas esas mierdas que debería estar siendo! —Exclamó, luciendo demasiado ofendido de que ella opinara lo contrario— Lo único que he hecho desde que esto empezó es aguantar todas sus estupideces y locuras.

—Ella está cargando con el bebé, aguantarla es lo menos que tú puedes hacer, así que disculpa si no te montamos una estatua.

—Eres igual de malagradecida que ella. — Se quejó Sirius, abriendo el menú y empezando a revisarlo— No se para que lo intento...

—Sirius, estoy segura de que hasta tú puedes intentarlo más. —Le dijo Lily con una mirada significativa— El día que fuimos a comprar, por ejemplo…

— ¿Qué ocurrió ese día? A parte de que me riñó por cada maldita cosa que escogí.

— ¡Te pusiste a coquetear con la cajera! ¡Y ella estaba ahí! ¿No crees que eso es un nuevo nivel de insensibilidad hasta para ti?

— ¿Yo hice eso? —Preguntó confundido, entrecerrando los ojos para recordar— Pues no lo recuerdo, pero suena como algo que yo haría.

—Porque lo hiciste. —Bufó ella, exasperada.

—Por favor, Lily, a Mar no le importa eso. —Lo desestimó con un movimiento de su mano— Ella me conoce.

Lily tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta casi sacarse sangre para no gritarle a ese idiota que sí, ella lo conocía, pero que eso sí la había afectado e incluso más de lo que podía esperar. Le picó la palma de la mano por las ganas de golpearlo solo al recordar a Mar llorando en aquel baño… Pero sería a l que golpearían si se atrevía a mencionarle a Sirius una palabra de eso.

—Que te conozca no es razón para que te comportes como un idiota. —Fue lo único que dijo al final— No creas que esto solo es difícil para ti, Sirius, recuerda que ella lo quería tanto como lo querías tú.

—O sea, nada.

—Exacto.

Sirius resopló resignado y dejó de ver el menú para voltear hacia ella.

—Les dije que esto iba a pasar. —Masculló de mala gana— Sorpresa, no tengo ni puta idea de cómo debo hacer esto y al parecer, no importa si lo intento igual lo estoy haciendo todo mal.

—No te estoy diciendo que todo lo estés haciendo mal. —Le explicó Lily, de repente usando un tono más dulce— Pero debes tenerle más paciencia… Y callarte de vez en cuando. —Él resopló ante eso— Hablo en serio, si quedarte callado es lo mejor que puedes hacer para parar tanta pelea pues deberías intentarlo, no es saludable que se altere así, ¿Qué pasaría si llega a enfermarse por eso?

No le pasó por alto como la expresión de Sirius cambió drásticamente luego de que ella soltara lo último. Cualquier rastro de burla o fastidio desapareció, haciéndolo tensar las facciones, sus ojos de repente se volvieron más oscuros y Lily lo miró confundida.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Sirius la miró por un momento sin decir nada, pero al final sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con los dedos.

—Nada. —Suspiró con fuerza y volvió a relajar la expresión— Obviamente no quiero que se enferme, no soy tan imbécil.

—Eso lo se. —Respondió Lily, pensando que tal vez su reacción se debía a imaginársela enfermando— Y también se que para ustedes pelear es tan natural como respirar, pero si pudieran controlarse hasta que todo esto termine creo que todos se los agradeceríamos.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por que mierda tengo que recibir yo el sermón? Es tu mejor amiga, podrías hablar con ella también.

—Podría. —Sonrió divertida— Pero tienes razón, las embarazadas tienden a ser un poco irracionales.

—Te lo dije. —Le sonrió devuelta, de una manera más él— Sabes, ahora todas las detenciones que me diste en último año empiezan a tener bastante sentido.

—Claro, mi embarazo fue la _única_ razón de que tus detenciones. —Sirius soltó una carcajada que, como siempre, atrajo la atención de varias personas, haciendo que Lily rodara los ojos— Solo tenle paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? Se que puede ponerse insoportable… Pero le gusta que estés ahí.

—Pues yo podría decirte exactamente lo mismo. —Respondió, con una sonrisa más sincera y un guiño.

Lily se sonrojó irremediablemente y le sonrió devuelta antes de empezar a apurarlo para que escogiera rápido lo que iban a comprar.

Quería volver cuanto antes al departamento.

* * *

Sirius envolvió en su mano el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y lo acarició por un instante, tomándose un momento para reflexionar antes de abrir.

Respiró hondo y volvió a soltar el aire en forma de gruñido, no tenía idea de con que se iba a encontrar del otro lado, ya se había cansado de intentar adivinar el humor que Mar podía estar cargando, incluso cuando lo hacía, éste cambiaba tan rápido que nunca tenía tiempo de acostumbrarse.

Por lo que sabía, el instinto asesino que se había apoderado de ella antes de que saliera, podía seguir ahí o podía haberse marchado sin más, ambas ideas eran igual de aterradoras, y llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de largarse y no enfrentarse con eso durante al menos un par de horas, pero entonces recordó los ojos verdes de Lily, viéndolo severamente y pidiéndole que le tuviera paciencia, y supo que no sería buena idea.

Al final chasqueó la lengua resignado y dispuesto a lidiar con lo que fuera que encontrara adentro, abrió.

—Mar, ya te…

— ¡Shhh, silencio! —Le ordenó ella, en un susurro desesperado, recostada en la cama— ¡No hables!

— ¿Ah? —Soltó él, completamente confundido, a la vez que cerraba la puerta— ¿De que estás…?

— ¡Silencio, dije! ¡Está a punto de pasar!

Sirius abrió la boca para volver a preguntarle que mierda estaba por pasar, pero entonces Mar lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndolo bufar con incomprensión y fastidio, pero quedándose callado.

Analizó el lugar, tratando de hacerse una idea de que diablos estaba pasando. Mar estaba recostada de la cabecera de la cama con las piernas extendidas frente a ella y ambas manos sobre el cada vez más abultado vientre, tenía una expresión concentrada y alerta.

Solo entonces Sirius reparó en el suave y melodioso sonido que salía de algún lugar de la habitación. Giró la cabeza, intentando dar con el origen de aquello, cuando notó su viejo tocadiscos encima del escritorio, dando vueltas y haciendo sonar una empalagosa canción instrumental que le recordó a las que sonaban en las fiestas de su familia.

— ¡Esta basura tampoco sirve! —Gritó Mar, haciéndolo sobresaltar y volviendo a posar su mirada en ella. Sacó su varita y, con bastante rabia, apuntó al tocadiscos y lo hizo detenerse, soltando un brusco chillido— ¡Nada sirve, esto es inútil! ¡Me rindo!

— ¿De que diablos estás hablando, Mar? —Quiso saber él, empezando a caminar hacia la cama— ¿Qué es inútil?

— ¡Todo! ¡Todo lo que he estado intentando! —Explicó ella sin bajar la voz y con una expresión de estrés y frustración— ¡No va a moverse nunca, Sirius!

Él entendió de inmediato a que se refería y aunque logró reprimir las ganas de rodar los ojos, no hizo lo mismo con el bufido de fastidio que soltó. Justo cuando pensaba que ya había superado aquello, ella volvía con lo mismo.

—Mar…

— ¡Es que no entiendo cual es su problema! —Siguió soltando la rubia, exasperada y afligida— ¡Ya han pasado más que suficientes semanas!

—Escucha…

— ¡Admitámoslo, me odia! Odia mi voz, odia la música que le pongo, las cosas que le digo, ¡Odia todo lo que hago!

Sirius quiso hacer un comentario sobre que, si era cierto, no podían culpar a la niña por eso, no cuando Mar últimamente solo se dedicaba a soltar chillidos insoportables y gritar y además le ponía esa música tan espantosa.

Pero la expresión mortificada y casi triste en su rostro, lo hizo callar y compadecerse un poco de ella. La verdad era que él no entendía por que el que la niña se moviera o no era tan importante para Mar, a él le daba bastante igual la verdad, después de todo, la sanadora les había asegurado que no había nada de que preocuparse. Pero a ella le importaba, bastante, y eso se notaba a leguas.

—Los bebés no odian a nadie, Mar. —Fue lo único remotamente útil que se le ocurrió decir, sentándose a su lado en la cama— No seas ridícula.

— ¡No soy ridícula! —Se defendió ella, haciendo un puchero del que seguramente no era consciente— Solo me estoy preocupando, ya debería estarse moviendo.

—Te han dicho un millón de veces que es normal que aún no lo haya hecho. —Le recordó Sirius, tratando de filtrar la frustración de su voz— Te lo dijo la sanadora, te lo dijo la madre de James y Lily también, ¿Qué más quieres?

— ¡Quiero que me de señales de que está ahí y que me escucha! —Insistió Mar, antes de desviar la mirada de su vientre para verlo a él, enfadada— ¡Esto es tu culpa!

—Que novedad. —Gruñó Sirius, empezando a olvidar su plan de ser comprensivo— ¿Y ahora que mierda es mi culpa? Aparte de todo lo malo que ocurre en el mundo, por supuesto.

— ¡Que me ignore! ¡Eso es tu culpa! ¿De dónde más pudo haber sacado esa frustrante manía de ignorarme cuando hablo?

Sirius la miró perplejo, la verdad era que no se había esperado que le saliera con eso, y aunque había estado preparándose para enojarse con ella por culparlo por alguna ridiculez nueva, encontró aquello bastante divertido.

—Estás siendo demasiado ridícula, por Merlín. —No pudo evitar reírse— Y aunque tuvieras razón, créeme que mientras más la presiones menos caso te hará.

—Eres un imbécil. —Murmuró ella, con el ceño fruncido y tratando de no mostrar su diversión— Es tu hija, debería estar moviéndose por todas partes y volviéndome loca, ¿Por qué no lo hace?

—Está durmiendo, déjala en paz. —Respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros— Se moverá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

—Podrías al menos fingir que te interesa, ¿sabes?

—No es que no me interese. —En su defensa, aquello no era del todo mentira— Es que tú lo estás sacando de proporción. Está bien, solo se está tomando su tiempo.

Mar lo miró por un segundo y Sirius la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba intentando encontrar una forma de llevarle la contraria. Al final pareció no encontrar nada, ya que suspiró vencida y asintió.

—Supongo que sí. —Frunció los labios y se frotó la cien con una mano— Tal vez le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto…

—Eso haces y es un fastidio. —Le dijo él con la misma brutal, y no requerida, honestidad de siempre— Haz el favor de dejar de juntarte con Lily.

—Si tuvieras a una niña creciendo dentro de ti créeme que también le darías demasiadas vueltas a todo. —Bufó Mar.

—Gracias a Merlín que no la tengo. —Respondió resuelto antes de encogerse de hombros y ponerse de pie— Como sea, ya traje tu comida así que ven a…

— ¿Qué comida? —Preguntó ella, viéndolo sin entender.

—La que me enviaste a comprar. —Le recordó, rodando los ojos, irritado por la mala de memoria que le provocaba su estado— La dejé en la cocina con…

—Oh, eso. —Soltó ella, como acordándose, hizo un ruidito de comprensión y lo desestimó con la mano— No importa, ya comí.

A Sirius eso lo agarró con la guardia baja. La miró con incredulidad, esperando que ella le dijera que estaba bromeando y que se levantara a comer la maldita comida que lo había hecho ir a comprar… Pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó, con más brusquedad de la necesaria pero justo con la que él quería— ¿Cómo que ya comiste?

—Pues eso, ya comí. —Repitió Mar con tranquilidad, viéndolo extrañada— Estaba en la cocina con James y él también tenía hambre, así que preparé algo para ambos y comimos.

No le respondió de inmediato, se tomó un segundo para tratar de respirar y de controlar la oleada de rabia que empezaba a hacerse paso dentro de él.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Soltó Mar, a la defensiva— ¿Por qué me ves así?

—Te veo así porque me hiciste salir a comprarte comida para que ahora me digas que ya no la quieres. —Le espetó él, intentando no gritar y sabiendo que en cualquier momento empezaría a hacerlo.

— ¡Pues te dije que tenía hambre, te tardaste mucho! No seas molesto, si quieres te devuelvo lo que pagaste por la comida, igual alguien se la comerá.

— ¡No quiero que me pagues nada, ese no es el punto! —Exclamó Sirius, ofendido de que pensara que ese era su problema— ¿Y cómo que me tardé mucho? ¡¿Qué crees que la comida se hace sola?!

— ¡¿Y tú crees que comer por dos es muy fácil?! —Demandó ella, empezando a lucir enfadada y a subir la voz— ¡Necesitaba comer! ¡Discúlpame si valoro más no morir de hambre que tu preciado tiempo!

— ¡Ya se que no es fácil, pero estoy seguro de que no te ibas a morir de hambre! —Como él mismo había predicho, ya estaba empezando a gritar— ¡El problema es que me tuviste una hora dando vueltas por la maldita cocina y me dijiste que nada te apetecía!

— ¡Pues de repente sí lo hizo! ¡Te he dicho que yo no controlo esto! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil?!

— ¡Pues…!

Estaba listo para seguir soltando todo lo que le pasara por la mente, pero entonces reparó en la expresión de Mar y todas las réplicas murieron en su garganta.

Por supuesto, lucía furiosa, respiraba aceleradamente y tenía toda la cara roja. Era normal que pelearan y que ella se pusiera así, pero ese día en particular, con la conversación con Lily aún resonando en su mente, volvió a pensar en la noche que Mar se había mudado con él y en la pelea que habían tenido.

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta y sintió como todo rastro de molestia desaparecía, dándose cuenta de lo imbécil que estaba siendo. Esa noche se había prometido que trataría de controlarse para no volver a enfadarla hasta el punto de enfermarla así. Obviamente no había cumplido del todo aquella promesa, pero esa fue la primera vez en la que de hecho se sintió mal al respecto.

Sí, era normal que pelearan por todo, hasta por la estupidez más diminuta, pero esa era una situación diferente, porque Mar estaba embarazada y no podía permitirse pasar esas rabias. Sabía que se iba a terminar cortando la lengua si volvía a verla enfermándose por su culpa.

—Lo siento. —Soltó de golpe, antes de tener tiempo para pensarlo y sobretodo, de arrepentirse o avergonzarse.

— ¿Qué? —De repente, Mar había dejado de estar enfadada y acelerada, ahora lo veía totalmente perpleja— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste. —Le cortó él, de mala gana, negado a volver a repetirlo— No debí ponerme así, fue una estupidez, olvídalo.

Ella se le quedó viendo como si acabara de salirle otro ojo en la frente, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó con fastidio, sabía que no era algo usual que se disculpara pero no tenía que hacer un escándalo de eso.

—No importa. —Susurró ella, luciendo insegura sobre que más podía decir— Déjalo así.

Sirius asintió y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello a la vez que dejaba salir un bufido.

En completo silencio, se desplomó junto a ella, en su lado de la cama, y se dejó caer contra la cabecera, dándose cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto. —Murmuró, sintiendo cada palabra.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Toda esta peleadera, no podemos seguir así. —Se explicó él, suspiró con fuerza antes de volverse para verla a los ojos— Tenemos que dejar de pelear por cada maldita cosa.

—Siempre hemos hecho eso. —Le recordó Mar, sonriendo con ironía.

—Ahora estamos peor que nunca.

Marlene debió mal interpretar lo que él quería decir, ya que la sonrisa resbaló de su rostro y se llenó de una amargura y pesar que lo incomodó muchísimo.

—Te dije que esto sería mala idea. —Masculló ella con una mueca afligida— Es imposible que podamos vivir juntos sin terminar matándonos.

—No me refiero a eso. —Le cortó Sirius de inmediato, rodando los ojos ante lo absurda que podía ser a veces— Es divertido vivir juntos, cuando no estamos gritándonos por la comida.

—Pensé que te divertía pelear conmigo. —Lo picó ella, sonriendo confundida.

—Me gusta… Cuando no estoy pensando en que te vas a desvanecer de un momento a otro.

—Eso solo me pasó una vez. —Interrumpió ella de manera tajante, notablemente avergonzada por el recuerdo— No es como si fuera a pasarme cada vez que peleamos.

—Pues esa vez debería servirnos para no permitir que vuelva a pasar. —Tuvo un escalofrío solo de imaginarse pasando de nuevo por todo ese estrés— No vamos a dejar de pelear nunca, Mar, eso no sería normal y ambos lo sabemos.

—Obviamente.

—Pero creo que por los meses que faltan de todo esto. —Movió las manos alrededor de su barriga tratando de explicar su punto— Podríamos _intentar_ no pasarnos con los gritos y las rabias sin sentido.

— ¿Y no te vas a aburrir de tanta tranquilidad? —Le preguntó Mar, divertida.

—Claro, pero para eso tengo a James y a Peter. —Respondió él con una sonrisa autosuficiente y un encogimiento de hombros— Les grito a ellos y ya está. Y si me aburro mucho también puedo hacer enfadar a Lily, hacerla enfadar a ella es incluso más divertido que hacerlo contigo.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero aún necesito un padre para esta niña así que contrólate.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, ya anticipando todas las maldiciones que la pelirroja iba a lanzarle si decidía destinar el tiempo que pasaba peleando con Mar a fastidiarla a ella. Iba a ser muy divertido… Al menos para él.

—Sirius, yo… Yo también, lo… —Empezó a balbucear Mar, sin lograr terminar una frase coherente— Yo lo… —Respiró hondo y chasqueó resignada, fijando sus ojos en los de él—También lo siento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú por qué? —Preguntó él, extrañado.

—Se que he estado… _Un poco_ insoportable últimamente.

—Has sido insoportable desde que te conozco, Mar. —Bromeó, intentando bajarle tensión al asunto— Muy tarde para disculparte por eso.

—Cállate, no seas imbécil por un segundo. —Le pidió ella con seriedad— Estoy fastidiosa y necia y…

—Estás embarazada, idiota. —Le recordó Sirius— Se supone que es un paquete completo.

—Sí, lo estoy y… —Suspiró y gimió con aflicción, de repente mirándolo con una expresión miserable— Y es horrible, Sirius, no te imaginas lo horrible que es.

Como siempre, la honestidad tan brutal y pura con la que soltó aquello lo agarró completamente desprevenido.

Normalmente no estaba acostumbrado a tener charlas así con ella, pero a veces se sorprendía teniéndolas y no sintiéndose tan incómodo como naturalmente podía sentirse.

—Toda esa mierda de "la etapa más feliz de la vida de una mujer" es una cruel mentira inventada por alguien muy maldito.

— ¿En serio? Y tú que luces tan radiante. —Sonrió él con ironía, intentando bromear.

—Es solo porque sudo cada vez que respiro, no por nada especial. —Respondió, haciéndolo reír y riéndose ella misma también— ¡Hablo en serio! No estoy disfrutando nada de esto, solo… Solo quiero que termine.

Sirius se mordió la lengua para no decirle que lo menos que él quería era que aquello terminara, porque entonces empezaría el verdadero desafío y no estaba preparado para eso, nunca iba a estarlo. De ser por él, se podían quedar eternamente en esa etapa aunque eso incluyera tener que aguantarla con todos sus cambios de humor y sus hormonas.

—Pues si te hace sentir mejor… Prometo no volver a embarazarte.

—Más te vale, imbécil, porque si lo haces una segunda vez me encargaré de que te sea imposible hacerlo la tercera.

—Ya, no hace falta que me amenaces. —Dijo él con toda la sinceridad que era capaz de sentir. Le sonrió y tomó su mano para apretarla— Tranquila, todo terminará pronto. Tres meses y listo.

—Eso sigue siendo demasiado tiempo. —Se quejó ella, posando la mirada en sus dedos entrelazados y sonriendo un poco— Pero sí, será genial si logramos controlarnos hasta entonces, así que intenta comportarte.

—Yo me comporto, la que está insoportable eres tú, acabas de decirlo.

Como respuesta, ella le dio un codazo bastante fuerte en las costillas, haciéndolo quejarse por el dolor y reírse al mismo tiempo.

—Imbécil. —Susurró ella antes de esbozar una mueca y llevarse una mano al vientre— Y no te preocupes por la comida que compraste, creo que a tu hija le volverá a dar hambre como en dos horas.

—Esa niña come como un gigante, ¿Qué demonios le pasa? —Fingió estar horrorizado, tratando de ignorar que había usado el término "tu hija".

—No lo se, creo que como no piensa moverse nunca me deja saber que sigue ahí matándome de hambre.

—Y si le sigues poniendo esa música de mierda dudo que vaya a moverse algún día. —De repente una idea loca, como todas las que tenía, llegó a su mente y supo que tenía que intentarlo— Espera aquí.

Se puso de pie ante la mirada confundida de Mar y sin dar explicaciones se dirigió a su armario y tomó una caja de discos viejos que había tenido en Hogwarts y ya tenía años sin escuchar.

—No le pongo música de mierda. —La escuchó diciendo aún desde la cama— Es música instrumental…

—Que ponía mi madre a la hora de tomar el té. —Gruñó Sirius ante el patético recuerdo— Si en serio es mi hija no va a moverse con eso.

—Si le sigues poniendo condicional a esa frase te voy a…

— ¡Aja, aquí está! —Anunció, cortando su amenaza, y volviéndose hacia ella con el disco en la mano— Música de verdad.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Quiso saber Mar, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Es una banda de rock muggle que me enseñó Remus hace años. —Explicó Sirius caminando hacia el tocadiscos y cambiando el disco— Como dije: música de verdad.

Hizo un movimiento de varita para que la música empezara a sonar, además de subirle el volumen incluso más de lo que el aparato permitía, y la habitación fue invadida por un ruidoso y escandaloso solo de guitarra al que luego se unieron demás instrumentos y muchos gritos.

— ¡Sirius! ¿Qué demonios? —Exclamó ella, llevándose las manos a las orejas para cubrirse del ruido— ¡Apaga eso! ¡La espantarás más!

— ¡No es cierto! ¡La música no espanta a nadie! —Le gritó para poder escucharse encima de tanto ruido— ¡Ya vas a ver como en cualquier momento se mueve!

— ¡No se va a mover nada! ¡Apaga eso de una vez!

—Solo dale un minuto.

—No…

Pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por el pequeño salto que dio, sorprendida, a la vez que posaba la mirada en su vientre, boquiabierta.

—Te lo dije. —Dijo Sirius, sonriendo con demasiada arrogancia.

—Se… Se está moviendo. —Murmuró Mar, conmocionada. Soltó una risita y se llevó las manos a la barriga— ¡Puedo sentirla, se está moviendo! ¡Le gusta tu música horrorosa!

—Hey, mi música no es horrorosa, a ella le gusta. —Movió su varita para bajar el volumen y poder dejar de gritar— Bien, oficialmente podemos superar el tema de…

— ¡Pero me hubieses dicho que querías un escándalo! —Lo ignoró ella, ahora hablando con su barriga, sonriendo— Y yo poniéndote toda esa música aburrida, tienes que aprender a comunicarte.

Sirius abrió la boca para recordarle que era imposible que un feto pudiera decirle que tipo de música le gustaba, pero volvió a callar cuando Mar cambió sus manos de posición y ensanchó más su sonrisa.

La observó en silencio, moviéndose en su lugar de manera incómoda, no muy seguro de si debía decir algo o si sería mejor irse y dejarla tener su momento de emoción sola. Seguía sin entender tanta emoción.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se siente? —Preguntó estúpidamente.

—Increíble. —Respondió Mar, maravillada, sin despegar la mirada de su vientre— ¡Si te acercas puedes verlo! ¡Ven!

— ¿Verlo? —Aquello le parecía demasiado ridículo y la incredulidad en su voz lo delató— ¿Cómo voy a verlo?

— ¡Solo ven aquí, imbécil!

Resopló fastidiado, tratando de ocultar que en el fondo aquello lo ponía muy nervioso, y se tomó un momento de debate interno antes de resignarse y caminar con paso inseguro hacia ella.

—Aja, acá estoy. —Anunció, en el momento que se sentó de nuevo junto a ella— ¿Qué tengo que ver?

—Aquí. —Le indicó ella, señalando una parte de su vientre— Observa…

Sirius le hizo caso y con apatía y aburrimiento se quedó mirando su barriga, sin comprender que se suponía que debía mirar, la bebé se movía por dentro, ¿Cómo iba a ver eso? Era imposible que…

Pero entonces lo vio, y sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz. Estuvo seguro de que sus ojos iban a dejar su rostro en el momento que notó como una parte del vientre se abultaba más, moviéndose, antes de irse y volver a aparecer en otro lugar.

Parpadeó muchas veces, intentando asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien, pero el extraño bulto seguía moviéndose por todo el vientre de Mar, rápidamente, como si hubiese estado durmiendo todos esos meses y ahora quisiera recorrer todo el lugar.

Era… Desagradable. Muchísimo. Sí, era increíble, pero eso no significaba que fuera grato de ver, porque no lo era. Era extrañísimo y Sirius estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar su expresión de asco, Mar lucía demasiado emocionada y no quería cortarle el momento.

—Ya, ya vi. —Como pudo, alejó el desagrado de su voz— Es… Interesante.

— ¡Es grandioso! —Exclamó Mar, pasando por alto su tono y su expresión, demasiado emocionada para eso— ¡Ven, toca!

— ¡¿Qué?! No voy a…

Como siempre, Mar no lo estaba escuchando, y antes de que pudiera terminar su réplica, tomó la mano de Sirius y la colocó sobre su vientre.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo sentir?

— ¡Espera, dale un momento!

Él resopló, fastidiado, pero no quitó la mano. Llegó a pensar que se había vuelto a quedar dormida cuando pasaron varios segundos y seguía sin sentir nada.

Hasta que la sintió y un escalofrío lo recorrió entero. El mismo bulto de unos segundos atrás se movió contra su mano, dejándole saber que estaba ahí, que se movía y que quería que él lo supiera.

Una sensación espesa y cálida se esparció por su pecho, asustándolo. Tragó saliva y se removió, intentando apartarlo, no era para nada desagradable, pero era desconocido y no le gustaba.

La sintió moverse contra su mano y fue cuando entendió, finalmente, que había algo vivo y real creciendo dentro de Mar.

Algo que era parte de ambos.

Y aquella mocosa no nata parecía querérselo dejar muy claro, ya que de un momento a otro pareció no querer cambiar su ruta y se dedicó exclusivamente a moverse contra su mano, una y otra vez, haciéndole imposible apartarse, aunque lo deseaba fervientemente.

—Lo sabía. —Escuchó decir a Mar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

—Que aunque no le hablaras iba a enterarse de quien demonios eres. —Respondió ella, sonriendo fastidiada— Haces demasiado ruido.

—No seas ridícula, Mar, ¿y ella como va a saber eso?

Preguntó aquello viéndola con escepticismo, a pesar de no pasar por alto como la bebé se movía más hacia él a medida que seguía hablando.

—Tiene mi ADN en ella, obviamente es un genio. —Mar se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera demasiado obvio, y volvió a sonreírle a su barriga.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era horrible. —La picó él, al reparar en su sonrisa.

—Lo es, es espantoso. —Volvió a decir ella, antes de mirarlo a la cara— Pero… Ella me agrada bastante.

No le dijo nada, no pudo, toda su atención fue robada por esa enorme sonrisa y esos ojos marrones que brillaban tanto que de no haberla conocido tan bien, Sirius había pensado que eran lágrimas.

Reconoció esa expresión a pesar de que tenía muchísimo tiempo que no la veía sonreír así, posiblemente desde que era una adolescente y le pareció un crimen, porque se veía preciosa.

No se le ocurrió nada bueno que decir, para variar, y por esta vez no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y tomándola con la guardia baja, la besó.

Mar dio un respingo por la sorpresa que rápidamente desapareció para permitirse suspirar y empezar a responderle, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de él.

Sirius gruñó y colocó una mano en su nuca y la otra en su espalda, moviendo la cara para cambiar el ángulo y profundizar el beso, disfrutando la sensación de los brazos de Mar acercándolo más hacia ella.

Como le pasaba siempre, a su cuerpo no le costó mucho empezar a reaccionar ante esos labios carnosos y hábiles que lo besaban con ganas y que siempre lo hacían querer más. Mucho más.

El pensamiento le provocó un jalón en la entrepierna, al que no quería resistirse, y ya sintiendo el calor empezando a trepar por sus venas, se inclinó hacia ella, haciéndola acostarse completamente en la cama. Se colocó a su lado para no aplastarla, en una posición que con los meses había aprendido aceptar y disfrutar, tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó para que le rodeara la cintura y así quedar más pegado a su cuerpo.

Se separó para pasar los labios a su mandíbula, creando un rastro de besos que empezaba ahí y bajaba por su garganta, haciéndola respirar entrecortadamente.

Empezaba a sentir las ganas de desnudarla quemándolo con anticipación y con eso en mente bajó una de sus manos hasta llegar al final de su espalda, donde empezaba esa redondez que tantas ganas tenía de apretar.

Pero a la que no pudo acceder ya que Mar lo tomó por la muñeca, deteniéndolo, y puso la otra mano en su pecho, apartándolo y rompiendo el momento por completo.

— ¿Qué…? —Intentó preguntar él, con la respiración agitada y la voz ronca, sin comprender— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No... —Respondió ella, con la voz aguda, sin verlo a los ojos— Hoy no.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero.

— ¿Ah?—Se echó para atrás, tratando de encontrarse con su mirada pero ella le huía— ¿Cómo que no quieres?

—Pues no quiero y ya. —Dijo Mar de manera cortante y hostil, bufó con fastidio aún sin mirarlo— Te he dicho que no siempre tengo que tener ganas.

—Sí, aja. —Resopló Sirius, picado, con ironía— Como si no te conociera.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? —Finalmente se volvió para verlo, luciendo ofendida.

—A que siempre tienes y si no, es porque algo más está pasando. —Rodó los ojos, demasiado seguro de si mismo y de lo que decía— Así que dime, ¿Qué ocurre?

Mar boqueó varias veces, no sabiendo que responder eso.

—Nada. —Alcanzó a decir, pero la voz le tembló, dejando en evidencia su mentira— Solo no quiero, olvídalo.

Sirius gruñó frustrado, maldiciendo todo y en especial al incomodo bulto que ya tenía en los pantalones, y se rodó para quedar de espaldas, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

—Genial. Simplemente genial. —Ironizó, enfadado.

—Ay ya, deja el maldito drama.

— ¡Maldito drama una mierda! —Exclamó, haciéndola sobresaltar un poco, destapándose los ojos para poder verla— ¡Lo único bueno de todo este asunto es el sexo, Marlene! ¡Y ahora quieres quitárnoslo! ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

—Tampoco es tan bueno. —Murmuró ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Es el mejor sexo que hemos tenido en todas nuestras malditas vidas y no lo niegues.

—Estás demente. —Bufó Mar.

—Puede. —Aceptó Sirius con desinterés, tomándoselo más como un cumplido que insulto— Pero eso no cambia que quieras despreciar todos nuestros grandiosos orgasmos de los últimos cinco meses y no lo voy a permitir.

— ¿Por qué demonios querrías eso? —Quiso saber, exasperada y verdaderamente confundida— Tener sexo conmigo, ¿Es que acaso estás ciego?

— ¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa? ¿Qué no me conoces? Todo el tiempo quiero tener sexo y si es contigo pues mucho mejor. —Dijo, con mucha sinceridad y sin importarle— ¿Y a que te refieres con que si estoy ciego? No lo estoy.

—Pues pareciera. —Respondió Mar entre dientes— Quiero decir… ¡Mírame!

—Te estoy mirando, aunque honestamente preferiría hacerlo si estás desnuda.

—Sí, claro, porque así me voy a ver muchísimo mejor.

Sirius la miró, sintiéndose completamente perdido, no entendiendo de dónde demonios había salido toda esa perorata de estupideces sin sentido.

La había visto desnuda más veces de las que podía recordar, ¿y ahora se sentía insegura? Eso no tenía ningún sentido, él conocía su cuerpo mucho mejor de lo que ella misma lo hacía, era el mismo cuerpo que había descubierto hacía años y que ya no tenía nada que ocultar.

Bueno, en ese momento no era exactamente el mismo pero…

—Ah, ya… —Soltó con entendimiento cuando por fin todo cobró sentido. Pero después se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era el asunto y resopló— Por favor, Mar.

—No digas nada. —Le cortó ella de inmediato, volviéndole a desviar la mirada— Cállate y olvídalo.

— ¿Tú crees que me importa esa mierda? Porque no es así.

—Pues debería. Es en serio: ¡Mírame! —Volvió a decirle, abriendo los brazos en cruz para que pudiera verla— Parezco un maldito recipiente humano.

—Un recipiente muy delicioso. —Atajó Sirius, sonriéndole y subiendo las cejas con sugerencia.

—Uy sí, muchísimo. —Bufó sarcásticamente. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza— Sirius, estoy hablando en serio…

—Yo también te hablo en serio, Marlene… Maldita sea, mírame. —Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a voltear a verlo— A mí no me interesa que peses ciento cincuenta kilos, eso no afecta que quiera follarte todos los días en cualquier superficie que esté disponible.

Mar se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y rodó los ojos. Se le quedó viendo con escepticismo pero Sirius solo subió una ceja, haciéndole saber que estaba hablando muy en serio. Al notarlo, ella relajó su expresión, suspiró y bajó la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? —La pregunta le salió en un susurro imperceptible que él apenas escuchó.

—Tú sabes porque. —Se limitó a responder, no queriendo entrar en detalles innecesarios.

No tenía idea de que más podía decirle, nunca había estado en una posición así, nunca había tenido que hacerla sentir segura sobre su cuerpo o su aspecto, ella no lo necesitaba, era ridículo.

—A ver, Mar, entiendo tu punto… No, en verdad no te entiendo una mierda. —Aclaró él con sinceridad— Lo único que entiendo es que tenemos tres meses para seguir teniendo este sexo fantástico y que si no aprovechamos nos vamos a arrepentir. —De repente recordó algo y el horror invadió su expresión— ¡Y cuando termine vas a tenerme cuarenta días sin nada! ¿Qué no merezco algo mientras eso llega?

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Cómo se que?

—Sobre la cuarentena. —Respondió Mar, enarcando una ceja— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que acababa de dejarse en evidencia él solo. Maldijo para sus adentros el haberse delatado con tanta facilidad.

—Solo… Pregunté. —Improvisó, de una manera bastante patética.

—Ya, preguntaste. ¿A quién?

—A... A la gente con hijos, Mar, ¿a quién más?

— ¿Qué gente con hijos? —Ella había empezado a esbozar una sonrisa divertida y burlona.

—Jódete, Mar.

—Aww, lo sabía.

—No lo…

— ¡Leíste mis libros! —Lo acusó, riéndose.

— ¡No todos! Solo ese que hablaba de sexo, necesitaba saber cuando se me iba a acabar la felicidad.

La verdad era que eso de los cuarenta días le parecía bastante injusto, no tanto por él, aunque un poco sí, pero más que todo por ella. Desde su perspectiva, era muy cruel que la hicieran pasar por algo tan doloroso como un parto y después no la dejaran tener sexo en tanto tiempo, eso no se hacía.

—Um, creo que tú leyendo mis libros de embarazo es mi nuevo fetiche. —Le sonrió, divertida y sugerente, pasándole una mano por el cabello.

A pesar del tiempo, aquellos cambios de humor tan repentinos lo seguían desconcertando. Aunque cuando eran así, no se quejaba para nada.

—Entonces creo que voy a empezar a leerme toda esa maldita biblioteca que tienes. —Respondió él, con una expresión sugerente a la vez que acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

— ¿Entonces no te molesta que parezca un recipiente humano? —Quiso saber, con una sonrisa tímida muy impropia de ella.

—Mar, eres el recipiente humano con los senos más maravillosos que he visto.

—Eres un…

Pero no se enteró de lo que era, ya que la calló con otro beso, uno que ella volvió a responderle, solo que esta vez sin cortarlo.

* * *

Dejó que la snitch se elevara un poco en el aire antes de estirar la mano y atraparla antes de volver a dejarla ir, en el mismo juego sin sentido que había creado hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Estaba acostado en su cama, esperando que Lily volviera de comprar comida con Sirius. Ya el disgusto de más temprano y ahora... Ahora solo quería que volviera para poder arreglar las cosas.

No le gustaba estar así con ella, habían pasado ya demasiado tiempo peleados y enfadados como para ahora volver a eso. Sabía que era lo normal en una relación sana, tener discusiones de vez en cuando... Pero igual no le gustaba.

Podía sentir completamente el paralelismo con otras situaciones, estando en su cuarto después de una discusión con Lily, jugando con su snitch y pensando en ella, deseando retroceder y no decir o hacer la estupidez de turno, queriendo tenerla enfrente para poder decirle que lo sentía.

La diferencia, una grande y maravillosa, era que ahora sí podía hacerlo, no tenía que encerrarse a morir de la impotencia por no poder ir a buscarla y arreglar las cosas, solo tenía que esperar a que volviera. Y lo recordó en el momento que se abrió la puerta.

La pelirroja asomó la cabeza de manera tímida y cautelosa, buscándolo con la mirada hasta que dio con él y le dedicó una conciliadora sonrisa.

—Ya volví. —Le dijo, sigilosamente.

—Lo noté. —Respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Y... ¿Puedo pasar? —Quiso saber ella, insegura.

James le dedicó una mirada significativa antes de poner los ojos en blanco y dejar la pelotita dorada a un lado y sentarse en la cama.

—No tienes ni que preguntar.

Lily suspiró y terminó de entrar, cerrando justo detrás de ella.

—Trajimos comida. —Le informó desde su puesto frente a la puerta— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Ya comí. —Le dijo James, rodándose hacia el borde de la cama— Así que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo para hablar.

—Eso me gustaría.

—Bien, entonces ven aquí.

La pelirroja asintió antes de empezar a caminar hacia la cama. James le hizo una seña cuando llegó frente a él, que ella captó un segundo después y se sentó en sus piernas.

—A ver... —Empezó a decir él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, adorando tenerla ahí sentada— ¿Por dónde empezamos?

— ¿Por el principio? —Adivinó ella, entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—En este preciso momento, estoy más enfadado conmigo mismo. —Admitió James con un suspiro pesado— No debí haber forzado el tema, mucho menos en una maldita tienda delante de otra gente.

—Pues... No, el lugar no fue el más apropiado. —Concordó Lily, que luego se mordió el labio con aflicción— Pero yo no debí ponerme tan a la defensiva ni evadirte. Tú tienes razón... —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza— Esto no es como lo que yo tenía con Adam, en ningún sentido lo es y créeme que eso es lo que menos quiero contigo.

James bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y arrepentido, no solo por haberle sacado eso en cara sino también por suponerlo cuando durante esos meses Lily lo único que había hecho era demostrarle lo contrario.

—Mira, el problema con él era que yo tenía todos estos secretos y estas cosas de mi pasado sobre las que no podía hablar, así que si surgía algo relacionado con eso simplemente me cerraba y lo evadía... James, contigo no tengo secretos y no quiero tenerlos nunca.

—Ni yo quiero que los tengas. —Se apresuró a asegurarle él, viéndola fijamente— Pero se que la forma de hacer eso no es obligándote a hablar, mucho menos a hacer algo que no quieres.

—Yo se que nunca harías eso. —Lily le sonrió un poco y rodeó su cuello con un brazo para acercarse más— Y así llegamos al tema en cuestión... Yo pensé que estábamos en la misma página en esto, ya lo habíamos hablado.

—Lo estamos, Lily, de verdad. Te lo dije en la tienda, no es que yo quiera que hagamos un bebé ya en este instante. Aunque podríamos practicar en un rato, no tengo problema. —Añadió en broma, ganándose una risita por parte de ella— Pero me gustaría saber que en algún momento del futuro es algo que podríamos...

—Es que ese es el problema. —Lo interrumpió con un tono amargo, bajando la mirada hacia su regazo— Yo no creo poder hacerlo ni en el futuro, no importa lo lejano que sea.

James trató de que los sentimientos de desilusión que le provocó esa declaración no fueran tan evidentes en su rostro, pero le fue prácticamente imposible.

—James, no puedo hacerlo. —Confesó ella con la voz quebrada — No puedo hacerle eso a Harry, no sería justo.

Abrió la boca para llevarle la contraria, decirle que no tenia por que sentirse así, para tratar de convencerla de lo contrario, pero volvió a cerrarla, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo.

No cuando ella lucía tan segura al respecto y especialmente, no cuando él mismo no podía creérselo. En verdad, si era honesto consigo mismo y pensaba las cosas con objetividad, descubriría que él, en el fondo, se seguía sintiendo igual.

—Hablaba en serio la primera vez que te lo dije. —Siguió diciendo ella, aún sin atreverse a levantar la mirada— Y no porque estuviera con Adam o porque estuviera enfadada contigo... Es que esta culpa enorme con la que vivo y con la que siempre voy a vivir no me dejaría, no puedo tener un bebé sintiéndome así, no se si me sigas entendiendo...

—Sí, claro que te entiendo. —La tomó por la barbilla, harto de no poder verla a los ojos, y la hizo subir la mirada— Sabes que compartimos la culpa en esto y que ambos la sentimos.

—Entonces sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni con nosotros o nuestra relación. —Le dijo ella empezando a sonreír— No es que no confíe en lo que tenemos o que no esté enamorada de ti...

El brinco que pegó su corazón, al escucharla decir eso, fue tan drástico que borró por completo cualquier desilusión que se había creado en él unos segundos atrás.

Se tensó y se quedó muy quieto, como temiendo a que algún movimiento pudiera hacerla borrar lo que había dicho. Esperó que comentara algo al respecto, pero ella siguió hablando sin más, haciéndolo saber que no se había dado cuenta de que había dicho eso.

—O que no sea feliz. —Lily continuó hablando, ajena a la marea de sentimientos que estaban creándose dentro de James— Porque sí lo soy.

—Yo igual, Lily. —Susurró él con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

—Me hace feliz saber que ahora estamos bien, que somos una familia y me encanta saber que las cosas solo seguirán mejorando para los tres.

La sinceridad que destilaba su voz y reflejaban sus ojos hizo que James irremediablemente le sonriera con amor.

—Pero aún nos falta, James. Nos falta mucho. —Se lamentó Lily con un suspiro— Nos falta alcanzar muchas cosas, a mí como madre y a ti como padre, a Harry... —Sonrió y subió las cejas— Bueno, a Harry tal vez no le falta tanto, él ya es un hijo maravilloso.

—Tal vez mejor de lo que merecemos. —Añadió James con una risita.

—Sí, definitivamente. —Concordó Lily con una sonrisita algo triste — Y por eso se merece unos buenos padres y nosotros tenemos que seguir trabajando para poder darle eso, se lo debemos, hasta entonces...

—Sí, sin bebés hasta entonces. —Completó él, suspirando y pasándose una mano por el cabello — Lily, yo lo se, se que ahora nuestra prioridad debe ser Harry, tenemos que concentrarnos en él y créeme que quiero eso más que nada, pero...

— ¿Pero...?

James volvió a suspirar y sacudió la cabeza, rió por lo bajo con un deje y de amargura, sintiéndose bastante ridículo.

—Crecer como hijo único es bastante aburrido, Lily. —Empezó a contarle, viéndola a los ojos— Siempre quise una familia grande, con muchísimos niños, era mi sueño y sí, por un tiempo había renunciado a él, pero ahora tú estás aquí y pensar que podría tenerlo contigo...

—Lo se. —Susurró ella, sonriendo con añoranza— En algún momento yo quise lo mismo, y también creo que vivir ese sueño contigo sería lo más hermoso del mundo.

Sintió como el corazón le aleteaba agradablemente al escucharla decir eso, el pecho le cosquilleaba sólo de saber que Lily también deseaba eso, que lo deseaba con él.

Pero no era idiota y sabía lo que seguía.

—Pero es como lo que hablamos en Navidad. —Siguió diciendo la pelirroja— Sobre nuestros sueños. Hay algunos que ya no se pueden cumplir, pero...

—Pero podemos tener nuevos. —Completó él, sonriendo, obligándose a sentirse más optimista.

—Exacto. —Lily enmarcó su rostro con sus manos y lo acercó a ella para darle un beso— Tú y Harry son ese nuevo sueño, y lo único que quiero es poder cumplirlo.

James era plenamente consciente de lo idiota que debía ser la sonrisa que tenia pintada en la cara, pero no le importaba, no cuando Lily estaba diciéndole todo eso, siendo tan sincera y haciéndolo tan feliz con esa revelación.

Escucharla decirle todo eso, hacía que lo otro no se viera como algo tan malo.

—Sí, tienes razón, Lily. En todo. —Le acunó la mejilla con una mano y ella ladeó la cabeza hacia el contacto— Te ves hermosa cuando tienes la razón.

—Pues debes verme hermosa todo el tiempo. —Bromeó ella con una risita.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Se acercó para besarla y dejarse besar, sonriendo al recordar algo— Por cierto... ¿Lo estás ahora?

— ¿Estoy que? —Preguntó Lily, sobre sus labios, confundida.

—Dijiste que no era que no estuvieras enamorada de mí. —Se separó un poco para poder verla a los ojos y sonreírle — Así que, ¿lo estás?

Lily se alejó más, con los ojos muy abiertos, pasmada, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Parpadeó dos veces seguidas, con una expresión indescifrable que lo puso nervioso. No sabía si había acertado al hacer esa pregunta, si la había hecho enfadar o si simplemente no sabía que responder.

Empezaba a desesperarse por su silencio y estaba a punto de pedirle que lo dejara así cuando ella lo tomó por el cuello y acercó su rostro al de él para besarlo, empujándolo con su cuerpo.

James se dejó hacer, demasiado impresionado, y le permitió que lo hiciera acostarse en la cama, con ella encima.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de responderle el beso ya que de un momento a otro, Lily se separó.

—Lo estoy. —Susurró, arrojándole su delicioso aliento contra el rostro— Te amo, James.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento, lo necesitaba, para digerirlo, entenderlo, disfrutarlo. Para impedir que su corazón se fuera corriendo de su pecho y se arrojara a las manos de ella.

Aunque ese ya era su lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió como respuesta, para no quedar como un idiota peor del que ya era a los ojos de ella, fue sonreírle con sinceridad y poner una mano en su espalda para acercarla y volverla a besar.

Suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza, con los brazos y con el alma. Había esperado demasiado para escucharla decir eso y ahora parecía que cada segundo había valido la pena, porque era la mejor de las sensaciones.

—Dilo otra vez. —Se separó para pedirle, con la voz ronca y una sonrisa casi soñadora.

—Ya. —Rió Lily, con las mejillas sonrojadas, rodando los ojos— No seas avaricioso.

—Por favor... —Prácticamente le suplicó, con un ridículo puchero.

—Um, creo que mejor te lo demuestro. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara, subiendo las cejas.

James no tenía que verse para saber que los ojos le habían empezado a brillar con anticipación, la misma que hizo que la sangre de su cuerpo empezara a deslizarse hacia el sur.

La observó acercarse nuevamente y se impulsó un poco hacia arriba para encontrar su beso, sin embargo los labios de Lily fueron por otro objetivo en la curva de su cuello. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándola recorrer toda su piel, llenarla de esos besos que lo volvían loco y lo hacían sentirse el idiota más suertudo del planeta por tenerla ahí, encima de él, abrazada a él.

Enamorada de él.

La tenía increíblemente cerca y como siempre aquello no era suficiente, necesitaba más, siempre lo hacía, así que subió sus manos y las metió por dentro de su blusa acariciando la suave piel de su espalda que se erizó de inmediato. Tragó saliva cuando la sintió darle un suave mordisco en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro para luego tomar los bordes de su camiseta y jalarla hacia arriba.

Él entendió al instante lo que quería y alejó las manos de ella para poder sacarse la camisa, tan rápido y con tanta torpeza que se enredó con los lentes en el proceso. Maldijo por lo bajo pero logró desenredarse y deshacerse de la pieza, esperando la risita burlona que le sacaba cada vez que algo así le pasaba.

Pero eso no pasó ya que Lily no lo había visto por estar ocupada deshaciéndose de su propia blusa. A James se le secó la garganta cuando la vio, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con la respiración agitada y mostrándole gran parte de su piel, tan blanca que le quemaba los ojos, donde solo resaltaba el sostén negro que se interponía entre su boca y esos senos perfectos que solo quería lamer, mordisquear y chupar hasta dejarlos rojos.

Y estaba a punto de alcanzar el broche para poder hacer eso, y mucho más, cuando Lily tomó sus manos y las colocó encima de su cabeza, sonriendo cuando él la miró confundido.

—Dije que quería demostrarte… —Le susurró con la voz ronca, sonriéndole traviesamente— Déjame.

No le dio tiempo de pensar o de responder ya que los labios de Lily volvieron a robarse toda su atención al posarse ahora sobre su pecho, creando un camino de besos que bajaban en una sola dirección, hacia un solo objetivo.

James respiró hondo y ya no soltó el aire, pensando que, sin importar lo que pasara o dejara de pasar, todo saldría bien, porque la tenía ella.

Y eso era todo lo que siempre había importado.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno, esta vez he logrado cumplir mi palabra y he venido en una semana justa, lo cual me hace sentir muy orgullosa, sin embargo me siento en la obligación de explicar este capítulo.**

 **Como ya habrán notado, soy pésima en esto de equilibrar las dos partes de la trama, (niños y adultos), y de nuevo me he ido demasiado por una sola, no estoy segura de si ya estarán hartos de tantos problemas existenciales y crisis de pareja, pero este capítulo, aunque puede parecer de relleno, era necesario para los cuatro involucrados por razones que espero hayan quedado claras, sino fue así pues saben que pueden preguntarme, pero básicamente se trataba de conversaciones que debían tener y como ya queda poco para entrar en temas más dramáticos, este era el momento perfecto para introducirlas.**

 **Se que también deben estar necesitando más intensidad, pero en el próximo aún veremos cosas bastante relajadas, serán las vacaciones de Pascua ya aunque pasarán cosas interesantes todo será muy tranquilo, puedo prometer que el siguiente será algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta, ya que después volveremos al drama que ya bastante falta hace.**

 **En fin, espero haberme explicado y que haya quedado claro el propósito de este capítulo, se que parece que fuera como aparte del resto de la historia, por eso elegí el título, no se si tiene mucho sentido.**

 **Estoy empezando a desvariar así que mejor me despido. ¡Ojala y les haya gustado! De nuevo, trataré de no tardarme tanto para subir el próximo. ¡Los quiero muchísimo! Espero que estén bien, les mando un millón de besos y nos seguimos leyendo(L)**


	46. La Madriguera

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Alex13** **: JAJAJA tu amor por el Blackinnon es todo lo que está bien en el mundo(L) ¡Te adoro más!**

 **Tanke98** **: ¡Holaaaa! Como siempre, gracias a ti por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo(: Así que empecemos. Que James y Lily terminaran comprando las cosas para la bebé obviamente que no sorprende a nadie, seguro es el inicio de una nueva tradición, ellos tendrán que llevarla a hacer las compras para ir a Hogwarts, etc, porque con los padres que tiene… Por otro lado, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo que los niños necesitan más amor que juguetes, es una verdad universal, pero cumplo con la tarea de decir que esa niña tendrá ambos en cantidades industriales. Bueno, acerca de la pelea, a NADIE le gusta ver así a Jily, son nuestra fuente segura de felicidad y amor, tienen que estar bien siempre): Pero obviamente ambos tenían sus razones para ponerse como lo hicieron, al final fue una de esas discusiones en las que no se trata de quien tiene la razón, ambos la tenían en diferentes cosas, sino de ponerse de acuerdo y entender al otro. Y OMG, había olvidado por completo la frase de James que mencionaste y tuve que ir al capítulo y buscarla, pero efectivamente fue un buen momento para recordarla. "Un idiota muy desconcertante" No hay mejor manera de describir a Sirius JAJAJAJ DE VERDAD, aunque por esta vez tengo que defenderlo, es fácil notar que hay algo que va mal entre James y Lily tomando en cuenta que viven todo el día amándose y siendo cursis. Pero bueno, muy en el fondo es un amigo genial capaz de dejar de ser tan idiota para ayudar cuando se le necesita y Lily lo necesitaba. Y bueno sobre los gustos musicales de la bebé, es igual de escandalosa que su padre JAJAJA, supuestamente la música instrumental estimula la mente de los bebés pero con ella como que no funciona. Y bueno, puede que Mar si estuviera un poco histérica pero también la entiendo, sentir los movimientos de los bebés es importante para las madres. Y Sirius ya era histérico de nacimiento así que nadie le ha contagiado nada JAJAJA. ¿Puedes ir y explicarle que la sensación extraña y desconocida es cariño? El pobre es incapaz de entenderlo solo. Y por supuesto que al final James y Lily iban a arreglarse, se aman demasiado como para estar mucho tiempo peleados y al final lo que quieren es hacer feliz al otro, así las cosas se resuelven con más facilidad. Y cuando dicen que todavía les falta pues se refieren más que todo a todo el lío de ser padres de Harry, ahí aún les quedan cosas por aprender, y en su relación pues están empezando, así que lo mismo. ¡James es demasiado romántico y bello para este mundo, siempre se supera! Sobre las dos cosas aparte que me dijiste: AME DEMASIADO The Reason, es PERFECTA para el fic y ahora la escucho siempre porque askjdaksdja JAJAJ es el nuevo soundtrack de LU. Y la otra, una canción que tenga muy pegada recientemente es Tell Me You Love Me de Demi Lovato(L) La amo mal. Y nada, creo que eso es todo. ¡Espero que estés bien! Ojala disfrutes el capítulo y hablamos pronto, saludos y un abrazo inmenso, cuídate(L)**

* * *

 **45\. La Madriguera.**

Aquella mañana, James no se había terminado de despertar cuando ya estaba esbozando una enorme sonrisa de esas que le dejaban adoloridas las mejillas pero con una gran satisfacción.

Se estiró en la cama, soltando un gruñido de comodidad que murió en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta del lugar vacío a su lado. Movió la cabeza, confundido, y a pesar de no traer puestos sus lentes notó de inmediato que Lily ya se había levantado. Se sintió bastante decepcionado por eso, una de las partes favoritas de sus nuevas mañanas era quedarse abrazado a ella hasta que el hambre o su maldito trabajo tradicional la hacían alejarse… El sexo matutino era, definitivamente, su otra parte favorita.

Rió por lo bajo a la vez que se frotaba los ojos con las manos, sabía que Lily se había marchado temprano evitando eso, desde el momento de dormir había estado negada a hacer cualquier cosa de esa índole.

 _«No con Harry en la habitación de al lado, aléjate.»_

A James sus preocupaciones le habían parecido graciosas, lo único que tenían que hacer era insonorizar la habitación y cerrar la puerta, no era como si el chico fuera a aparecerse a mitad de la noche, pero al final había respetado sus deseos y no había insistido. Le bastaba con dormir a su lado.

Además, estaba demasiado feliz con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior como para permitir que una noche sin sexo lo fastidiara. Habían ido a buscar a Harry a la estación, habían pasado todo el día juntos y había sido brillante.

No, no era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo los tres, pero era la primera que lo hacían con tanta normalidad, sin incomodidades, enfadados ni cosas a medio decir o sin decir en absoluto. Sino como una familia.

Con eso en la mente, y sabiendo que ese día podría seguir disfrutando de eso, se quitó la sábana de encima y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

Pudo distinguir el olor a comida recién hecha desde incluso antes de llegar a la cocina, haciendo que su estómago gruñera con ansias, reclamando un poco de esas delicias a las que había empezado a acostumbrarse y que estaba seguro de que sabrían mucho mejor ese día. No había pasado por alto que Lily se esmeraba el doble cocinando cuando Harry estaba en casa.

Llegó a la cocina y se permitió quedarse recostado del marco de la puerta, observándola con una sonrisa idiota pintada en la cara. Estaba de espaldas a él sacando los platos de la alacena mientras la comida terminaba de hacerse en la estufa. Si había algo que no le gustaba de que Harry estuviera de vacaciones era perder la oportunidad de verla cocinar desnuda… Bueno, eso solo lo había hecho dos veces, pero le gustaba que existiera la posibilidad.

Aprovechando que el chico debía seguir durmiendo, o al menos no había bajado, caminó hacia ella sigilosamente y envolvió los brazos en su cintura, haciéndola sobresaltar un poco a lo que él respondió con una risita.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. —Le susurró, James no tenía que verla para saber que había torcido los ojos— Un día de estos me harás partir algo.

—Ya partiste mi corazón cuando te fuiste de la cama hace un rato. —Bromeó él con un exagerado tono de lamentación— ¿Por qué me dejaste así?

—No seas ridículo. —Rió Lily terminando de tomar los platos antes de intentar soltarse de su agarre— Harry se va en un rato y tenía que empezar a hacer el desayuno. Anda, suéltame ya…

—No, no quiero. —Se obcecó él, no dejando que se marchara y quitando su cabello del camino para poder darle acceso a sus labios— Espera un momento, intento decidir que huele mejor, si la comida o tú…

—Pues la comida dejará de oler bien si se quema por tu culpa. —Se removió con insistencia hasta que James la dejó ir, no sin un chasquido de fastidio— Quédate quieto, Harry bajará en cualquier momento.

—Cualquier momento puede ser mucho tiempo, Lily. Como veinte minutos o más. —Intentó James, siguiéndola hasta la estufa y tomando el cordón de su bata de dormir para jugar con ella— Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer en veinte minutos, como…

—Como poner la mesa, por ejemplo. —Interrumpió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa resuelta, entregándole los manteles— Vamos a tener un desayuno familiar sin traumatizar a nuestro hijo porque a ti de repente te dieron ganas en la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿A que te refieres exactamente con _de repente_? —Quiso saber él, solo por el simple placer de molestarla, empezando a arreglar el mesón del desayuno— Porque déjame informarte que siempre…

—Haz silencio de una vez. —Le ordenó Lily, sonrojándose mientras movía su varita para hacer exprimir unas naranjas en una jarra— Si me distraes y me queda mal el desayuno te quedarás sin comer, te lo advierto.

—Nada de lo que cocines podría quedarte mal ni aunque lo intentaras, Lily. —Le sonrió, en parte porque lo creía y en parte porque quería ser complaciente— Por eso no entiendo por que todo tu estrés…

—Porque él viene de comer tres meses en Hogwarts y mi comida tiene que quedar al menos comparable. —Se llevó una porción de huevos revueltos a la boca y suspiró— No, ni cerca.

—Nadie puede cocinar como los elfos de las cocinas, Lily, no te sientas mal. —Intentó animarla con una sonrisa divertida. Terminó su tarea y volvió a pararse junto a ella— Y si en serio se parece a mí va a amar cualquier cosa que cocines.

—Ya deja de halagarme. —Rió Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole un suave empujón— No vamos a tener sexo ahora, supéralo.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Me ofende que creas que te halago por eso! Por supuesto que no vamos a hacerlo _ahora_ , pero Harry se irá en un rato así que…

—De cualquier forma no necesitas halagarme. —Murmuró sonrojada, haciéndolo sonreír más— Eres un idiota.

—Eso es cierto. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla— Pero así me amas.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa que al final perdió su intensidad por la risa que soltó y la que debía ser la tercera torcida de ojos en menos de cinco minutos. Él sonrió entendiendo su reacción, desde que se lo había dicho por primera vez aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para volver a sacar el tema. Y no se arrepentía

—Se te está subiendo a la cabeza. —Volteó la cara hacia él, cortó la distancia y le dio un rápido beso en los labios— Y ya esto está listo, anda a buscar a tu hijo.

—Déjalo que duerma, anoche nos acostamos tarde y debe descansar.

—Lo se, pero se irá en cualquier momento y… —Suspiró y bajó la mirada con pesadez— Quiero pasar más tiempo con él.

A James se le derritió el corazón solo de escucharla decir aquello, y no pudo más que apretarla más entre sus brazos y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Vamos, solo estará en donde Ron cuatro días. —Le recordó con dulzura, tomando un mechón de su cabello y poniéndoselo tras la oreja— Los siguientes tres lo tendremos solo para nosotros.

—Lo se, y se que necesita estar con sus amigos, es solo que… —Lily se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza— A veces es demasiado adolescente para mi gusto.

—Y para el mío. —Concordó James, imitando su sonrisa aunque después se obligó a volverla más optimista, como siempre— Pero hey, piensa que en unos meses nos iremos dos semanas completas de viaje, solo nosotros tres.

—Cada vez que me recuerdas eso te agradezco más por haber tenido esa idea maravillosa. —Su sonrisa se volvió más emocionada, que era justo lo que él había buscado— Lo único que detesto es que agosto esté tan lejos.

—Eso se pasa rápido. —Desestimó él— Antes de que te des cuenta ya estaremos montados en un avión y cinco minutos después aterrizando.

— ¿No tienes idea de cómo funcionan los aviones, cierto? —Le preguntó Lily luego de soltar una carcajada.

—Soy un jugador de quidditch experto, Lily, se todo acerca de aparatos voladores. —Respondió él con una sonrisa arrogante, escondiendo el hecho de que en verdad no estaba muy claro de cómo funcionaban— Además, para eso te tengo a ti, para que me guíes por el mundo muggle.

—Solo no te separes de mí en el aeropuerto y estaremos bien. —Lo picó ella, aún riéndose— Lo más probable es que te pierdas.

—No pienso separarme de ti en ningún momento, ya deberías saberlo. —Sonrió con picardía y acercó su boca al oído de Lily para susurrarle— Ya me dijeron que en Grecia hay playas nudistas.

—Son vacaciones familiares, James. —La voz le salió más ronca de lo normal, y a él no se le escapó como se había sonrojado— No una luna de miel.

—Harry no estará todo el día con nosotros, seguro querrá ir a descubrir la isla. —Resolvió, mordiéndose la lengua para no comentar nada estúpido acerca una luna de miel— Así que estaremos solo tú y yo, bajo el sol, sobre esas arenas blancas…

—Y los sonidos del mar… —Susurró ella, empezando a caer en su juego sin darse cuenta.

—Con los que dormiremos toda la noche. —Continuó él, tomando brevemente el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, provocándole un escalofrío — Aunque eso de dormir no está entre mis planes.

Ella volteó la cara hacia él, posiblemente para volver a recordarle que no era una luna de miel, pero James atrapó sus labios con los suyos antes de que siquiera pudiera abrirlos.

En un instante, Lily pareció olvidar finalmente el desayuno y sus rechazos anteriores, y se dio la vuelta por completo para tomarlo por el rostro y empezar a responderle.

James suspiró y la besó con ganas, queriendo desgastar sus labios en los de ella, aún demasiado impresionado de poder permitírselo cuando quisiera, de poder disfrutar de cómo lo hacía sentir cada vez que ella lo besaba devuelta, como si fuera el último beso que iban a dar.

Afianzó su agarre en su cintura, apretándola y haciéndola gemir bajito contra sus labios, su cuerpo había quedado algo afectado por la conversación anterior y no pudo resistir el impulso de recostarla ligeramente contra el mesón, buscando soporte porque no sabía en que momento terminaría de perder la cordura.

Y estaba seguro de que sería muy pronto, nunca le costaba mucho cuando se trataba de ella...

—Buenos días, chicos, que… ¡Agh, por favor! ¡Estoy aquí, me desperté! ¡Deténganse!

James no había terminado de procesar el sonido de la voz de su hijo cuando ya había perdido todo contacto con Lily, quien se separó de golpe. No tuvo que verla para saber que estaba tan roja como su cabello.

—Lo siento. —Soltó la pelirroja, no sabiendo si posar la mirada en el chico o no— Lo sentimos, estábamos…

—Ya vi. —La calló Harry rápidamente, con una mueca de desagrado— ¡Tienen un cuarto allá arriba! ¿Es necesario hacer esto en la cocina?

Lily boqueó, claramente avergonzada, y James rodó los ojos, para variar, ambos estaban exagerando todo.

—Yo te lo dije, niño. —Empezó a decirle, tratando de aligerar el ambiente— No me puede quitar las manos de…

— ¡James! —Exclamó Lily, fulminándolo con la mirada— No estás ayudando, cállate.

—Nunca lo hace. —Resopló Harry, sentándose frente a ellos y tallándose los ojos por debajo de los anteojos— Se que les dije que me agrada que estén juntos pero no necesito verlo _._

—No, Harry, claro que no. —Se apresuró a decirle su madre, mortificada— Fue inapropiado, no quisimos…

—No sabíamos que ibas a bajar. —Completó James, pasándole su plato con tranquilidad— Eres bastante inoportuno.

—Estabas besando a mi mamá encima de mi desayuno. —Contraatacó el chico, alzando una ceja, aunque a James no se le escapó que empezaba a lucir algo divertido— El inoportuno eres tú.

—Y pretendo besarla bastante seguido. —Respondió James, sentándose a su lado— Así que acostúmbrate.

—Ya debería estarlo, tomando en cuenta que cuarenta y ocho horas después de conocerlos casi los encuentro en el bar…

—Por favor no me recuerdes eso. —Le pidió Lily con un suspiro, sentándose a su otro lado— Y ya basta los dos, hablen de otra cosa, lo que sea.

James rió por lo bajo y le guiñó un ojo a su hijo, que lo miró asqueado aunque sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro.

—Veo que estás listo, que milagro. —Le comentó James al chico, empezando a comer, complaciendo a Lily en su deseo de cambiar el tema— ¿Ya arreglaste todo lo que te llevaras?

—Sí, anoche. —Respondió Harry, emocionado, con la boca llena de tostada— ¿Crees que pueda llevar mi escoba?

—No hables con la boca llena. —Le dijo Lily, haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos pero tragara.

—Claro que sí. —Le aseguró James, divertido— Solo trata de no cansarte demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Aún quiero que juguemos cuando regreses.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó Harry sonriendo para luego ser interrumpido por un largo bostezo.

— ¿Aún estás cansado? —Quiso saber Lily, con ese interés maternal que hacía que James la quisiera incluso más— ¿No dormiste bien?

—Sí algo… Bueno no, no realmente.

De no haber seguido la dirección de los ojos rápidos de Lily, James no se habría dado cuenta como el chico se había empezado a rascar distraídamente la cicatriz.

— ¿Te estaba doliendo? —Le preguntó con tanta normalidad como le fue posible, ignorando el nudo que se quería formar en su garganta, y poniendo en palabras lo que ella debía estarse preguntando.

—Un poco. —Murmuró Harry, con la mirada puesta en su desayuno— Ha sido peor.

— ¿Y tuviste pesadillas? —A Lily siempre le resultaba más difícil controlar su ansiedad ante esa conversación, pero esa vez lo estaba haciendo excepcionalmente bien.

—No realmente, solo… No lo se, no podía dormir, me dolía. —Se encogió de hombros, incómodo, queriéndole restar importancia— Pero no creo que sea nada… ¿Cierto?

—Claro que no. —Respondió James de inmediato, sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo— Si no estás soñando nada no hay de que preocuparse, las cicatrices duelen de vez en cuando.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntaron Lily y Harry al mismo tiempo, viéndolo con distintos grados de ansiedad.

Él asintió y les sonrió con tranquilidad. Lo que decía era verdad, el dolor de la cicatriz de Harry lo alertaba, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaban eran esas perturbadoras pesadillas, la ausencia de éstas lo calmaba muchísimo y lo hacía sentirse seguro de que todo estaba bien.

—En serio. —Les guiñó un ojo y le pasó una mano a su hijo por el cabello, en ese gesto cariñoso que ya era una costumbre— No te preocupes por eso, concéntrate en disfrutar tus vacaciones te las mereces.

—Sí, tesoro, eso es cierto. —Se unió Lily, notablemente más calmada gracias a las palabras de James— Solo diviértete con tus amigos y no pienses en esas cosas.

—De acuerdo, eso haré. —Aceptó Harry, sonriéndoles de vuelta— Y cuéntenme, ¿Qué harán en mi ausencia?

—Pues…

—No respondas, James.

—Por favor no.

—Bueno, como quieran.

El desayuno prosiguió sin contratiempos, no volvieron a tocar temas así de oscuros, realmente no tocaron nada demasiado importante, la conversación se mantuvo muy normal y cotidiana. Y a James le encantaba.

Le pasaba siempre con Lily, que si bien podían terminar hablando de cosas profundas y significativas, también podían hablar del tema más superficial y ridículo, pero haciendo que se sintiera importante, volviéndolo algo genial solo por el hecho de estar conversando con ella. Con Harry también le ocurría eso, y si era con los dos pues mucho mejor.

A James le seguía pareciendo demasiado irreal verse así, desayunando con Lily y con el hijo que compartían. Se lo había imaginado muchísimas veces en el pasado, pero nada se comparaba con la realidad, obviamente era muy distinto a lo que había esperado y definitivamente mucho mejor.

Hablar de nada con ellos, era como hablar de todo, porque eran la familia con la que siempre había soñado y a su lado hasta lo más insignificante terminaba sintiéndose como lo mejor de todo el mundo.

Al final, Lily le había terminado por contagiar su sentimentalismo y cuando llegó la hora de que Harry se fuera se encontró preguntándose si no habría una manera de hacerlo quedarse un rato más. Pero aún recordaba lo que era tener su edad y sabía que entre pasar el tiempo con sus padres y pasarlo con sus amigos, la respuesta era clara.

— ¿Llevas todo, no? —Le preguntó Lily, por enésima vez, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta— ¿Suficiente ropa, abrigos…?

—Ya te dije que sí. —Respondió el chico, cansado de seguir respondiendo lo mismo— ¿Para que abrigos? Es abril, con un sweater estaré bien.

— ¿Solo uno? Si llueve te vas a… —Calló al ver las dos miradas significativas que le estaban dedicando y resopló resignada— ¡Bien, bien, ya me calló!

—Estoy seguro de que Harry ha hecho maletas antes, Lily. —La molestó James entre risas— Y no es como si se fuera a mudar, solo son cuatro días.

—Exacto, llevo solo lo esencial, no es para tanto.

—Ya, ustedes siempre creen saberlo todo y después me terminan dando la razón, así que hagan lo que quieran. —Se cruzó de brazos, enfadada, haciendo que James soltara una carcajada.

—Y por eso te tenemos a ti, para que lo acomodes todo después. —Intentó contentarla, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros— Si se te queda algo avísanos y te lo enviamos, ¿de acuerdo, niño?

— ¿Por qué se le quedaría algo? Si lo tiene todo resuelto.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius, no seas dramática. —Le pidió Harry, rodando los ojos— Como sea, volveré el jueves en la tarde, no hace falta que me busquen.

—De acuerdo, ¡Y pórtate bien! —Le dijo Lily, dedicándole una mirada severa— No te dejes llevar mucho por lo que te dicte tu apellido.

—Estoy tratando de no sentirme ofendido…

—No lo haré. —Le aseguró Harry a su madre, sonriendo divertido— Nos vemos en unos días.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa de Hannah?

—No hace falta. —Se encogió de hombros y tomó su mochila y su escoba— Queda a unas pocas casas, se llegar solo.

—Bien, cuídate. —Lily le sonrió y le pasó una mano por la mejilla— Escribe cuando lleguen con Ron.

—Lo haré. —Fue lo último que el chico dijo, antes de sonreírles, notablemente emocionado por marcharse.

— ¡Por cierto, si juegan quidditch no vayas a andar muy alto en la escoba, y recuerda…!

—Ya se fue, Lily.

Ella frunció el ceño al ver como Harry ni la terminaba dejar de hablar y salía por la puerta, cerrando tras de él.

— ¿Por qué impongo más respeto en Sirius y en ti que en mi propio hijo? —Preguntó, intrigada.

—Porque él sabe que no le tocarías ni un pelo, a nosotros en cambio…

—El que te escuche creería que soy capaz de matarlos.

—Ganas no te han faltado, y no solo una vez.

—Por favor, sería incapaz de dejar sin padre a mi ahijada. —Bromeó ella.

—No engañas a nadie, Lily. —Rió James, haciéndola dar la vuelta y abrazándola— Ya te acostumbraste a dormir conmigo, no podrías matarme.

—No deberías confiarte tanto de eso. —Lo abrazó devuelta y sonrió fastidiada.

—Hay muchas cosas que no debería hacer. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, antes de sonreírle con picardía— Y hablando de eso, ahora que estamos solos, dejamos un asunto sin terminar en la cocina…

—Sí eso es cierto. —Lily dejó que la besara por un segundo antes de separarse para susurrar sobre sus labios, con una voz seductora— Limpiar.

— ¿Qué? —James se separó de golpe, con el ceño fruncido, haciéndola reír— ¿Cómo que limpiar?

—Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo, los restos del desayuno no se levantarán solos. —Volvió a besarlo rápidamente, divertida, volviéndose a reír al notar su mirada de fastidio— Deja de verme así y muévete, que aquí no tienes sirvienta.

—Yo no he insinuado eso. —Se defendió de inmediato— Pero no era lo que tenía pensado…

—Lo se. —Lily se separó y lo tomó por la mano— Pero es lo que haremos, así que ya deja de quejarte.

James gruñó fastidiado, pero se dejó llevar de vuelta a la cocina, consciente de que, como siempre, no encontraría en su cuerpo ninguna fibra con la capacidad o las ganas de llevarle la contraria a esa mujer.

* * *

Lo que a Harry más le gustaba sobre la casa de Lily era que quedaba convenientemente cerca de la de Hannah, y en poco menos de quince minutos ya había llegado.

La madre de su amiga lo recibió y le indicó que la chica estaba en el salón arreglando la chimenea para el viaje, habían decidido que irían desde ahí porque ya estaba conectada a la red Flu.

Tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando llegó y la encontró sacudiéndose la ropa llena de cenizas y rodeada de un montón de maderos.

—Se supone que te tienes que ensuciar luego de viajar… —La molestó, entrando al salón y haciéndola voltear a verlo— No antes.

—Cállate. —Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose— Deberías agradecerme que logré arreglar esto a tiempo.

— ¿Y tú desde cuando sabes arreglar chimeneas para viajes? —Le preguntó el chico llegando a su lado.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. —Harry la miró con escepticismo y a pesar de que ella le mantuvo la mirada por un momento, al final se rindió— Agh, de acuerdo, papá hizo casi todo el trabajo, yo solo estaba terminando.

— ¿Terminando de limpiar las cenizas con tu sweater? —Rió Harry, ganándose una mirada asesina que no duró mucho, ya que al final ella se unió a sus risas.

—Eres un idiota, no se de que te ríes, tú te habrías caído adentro y terminado en una chimenea en Gales.

—Hey, eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí. —Finalizó ella con una sonrisa divertida— Y te veo muy feliz, veo que tuviste un buen primer día familiar.

—Cierra la boca. —Puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír— Fue solo un día normal, lo único que cambio fue que James se quedó con nosotros, es todo.

— ¿Y que tal estuvo? —Preguntó Hannah, interesada— ¿Se sintió raro?

—No, en realidad. —Pero de repente recordó algo y tuvo que hacer una mueca de desagrado— Excepto cuando se están besando, lo cual pasa bastante seguido.

—Aww, que tiernos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no es tierno, es asqueroso!

—No seas infantil. —Rió su amiga, dándole un empujón juguetón en el hombro— ¿No era esto lo que querías?

—Bueno… Sí, pero no es necesario que me lo demuestren así. —Explicó Harry sin quitar su expresión de asco— Desde que llegue todo lo que hacen es besarse, creo que ni se dan cuenta, hoy los vi en la cocina y… Solo no es agradable de ver.

—Están enamorados, Harry. —Le dijo ella como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Déjalos ser.

—Yo los dejo ser, pero no entiendo por que se tienen que estar besando a cada rato. Digo, ¿Cuál es toda la emoción con los besos?

—Y yo que se. —Se encogió de hombros, repentinamente sonrojada— No lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas.

—Bueno… —No estaba muy seguro de que responder a eso y sintió como parte de su sangre se alojaba en sus mejillas— Eso… Sí, bueno… Eso supongo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, no era incómodo, nunca lo era, pero sí era… Extraño. Las palmas de las manos habían empezado a sudarle y no estaba muy seguro del por que.

—Pues... Es cuestión de que te acostumbres y ya está. —Soltó ella después de un momento, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ah, sí, exacto, eso es todo.

—Sí… —Miró nerviosa a su alrededor hasta que reparó en una de las cosas que Harry traía con él y frunció el ceño— ¿Tienes que llevar esa escoba a todos lados?

—Por supuesto. —Respondió de inmediato— Vamos a jugar quidditch, Ron me dijo que tienen mucho espacio.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Se encogió de hombros y tomó su mochila— Bueno, nos están esperando así que vámonos ya.

Harry asintió y la siguió adentro de la chimenea luego de que Hannah tomara un puñado de polvo de un frasco, se aclaró la garganta antes de gritar.

— ¡La Madriguera!

El viaje fue algo largo y estuvo lleno de golpes, el aterrizaje fue más aparatoso de lo que había esperado, pero al menos no se cayó… Bueno, él no.

— ¡Auch! —Exclamó Hannah, a la vez que caía al piso, resopló— Siempre me pasa lo mismo…

Harry la tomó por el brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie para poder salir, una cocina bastante apretada pero que de inmediato le pareció cálida los esperaba a otro lado.

— ¿Dónde…?

— ¡Ron, ya tus amigos llegaron! —Exclamó una voz femenina. Harry se volteó hacia el lugar del que provenía y se encontró con una mujer bajita de cabello rojo y expresión bondadosa que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa— ¡Hannah, querida, que gusto me da verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tus padres?

— ¡Hola, señora Weasley! —La saludó la chica sonriendo y acercándose para darle un abrazo— Estoy bien, mis padres igual, le mandan saludos.

—Que bueno, querida, me alegro mucho. —Se alejó de ella y se volvió hacia Harry, aún sonriendo— Y tú debes ser Harry, Ron me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, es un placer conocerte al fin.

—El placer es mío. —Respondió el chico, dándole la mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa— Gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí.

—Oh, no hay nada que agradecer, cielo, me alegra que hayas podido venir, hacía mucho que quería que Ron te invitara. ¿Te gustó el sweater que te envíe por navidad?

—Sí, es bastante cómodo. —Le dijo Harry con sinceridad— Le dije a Ron que le agradeciera de mi parte.

Justo en ese momento su amigo apareció en la puerta de la cocina y sonrió al verlos.

— ¡Hola, chicos! Los estábamos esperando. —Los saludó con alegría— Mamá, vamos a estar en mi habitación.

—Bien, pero en unas horas te llamó para que ayudes a poner la mesa.

— ¡Pero…! —Ron iba a quejarse pero la mirada severa de su madre lo frenó, así que solo bufó— ¡Bueno, está bien!

—Síganlo, queridos. —Les indicó la señora Weasley volviendo a sonreír— Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de ella y siguieron a Ron afuera de la cocina.

—Bueno, Harry, está es mi casa. —Le dijo cuando llegaron junto a él y empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras— No es gran cosa.

—Es una casa genial. —Lo calló Hannah, rodando los ojos— Siempre quieres convencernos de lo contrario, pero no puedes así que supéralo.

—Cállate, Hannah. —Murmuró Ron, sonrojándose.

Harry estaba muy ocupado recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada como para intervenir en la conversación.

Aún recordaba que su primera impresión sobre la casa de Lily había sido lo mágica que lucía, ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello no había sido nada en comparación con el hogar de Ron. Aún no la veía completa, pero solo le había hecho falta la cocina y parte de la sala para estar de acuerdo con Hannah.

Subieron la escalera, la cual Harry encontró divertida ya que estaba toda torcida, hasta el quinto tramo donde había una puerta con una placa que rezaba: « _Habitación de Ronald_ »

Abrió la puerta y tuvieron que agacharse un poco para no pegar la cabeza del techo. Lo primero que Harry notó, era imposible no hacerlo, fue que Ron había decorado todo el lugar con pintura y papeles de color naranja que casi quemaba los ojos.

Luego de que se acostumbrara al brillo pudo notar que eran afiches de los Chudley Cannons y lo siguiente que notó fue a Hermione sentada en el piso con un libro entre las manos y un pergamino a sus pies.

— ¿Qué demonios, Hermione? —Preguntó Ron de golpe, torciendo los ojos— ¡Me fui hace cinco minutos! ¡Dije que nada de tarea mientras estés aquí!

— ¡No me pienso atrasar por tu culpa, Ronald! —Le respondió ella con el ceño fruncido— ¡Después tendré mil deberes acumulados y tú no me ayudaras!

— ¿Tenemos tarea? —Le susurró Harry a Hannah, confundido.

—Olvídalo, no habrías aparecido en Gales, sino en China. —Se burló la chica, antes de caminar hacia su amiga para sentarse a su lado y quitarle el libro— ¡Estamos de vacaciones! Y ni tenemos tantos deberes, puedes hacerlos al volver.

—Voy a reprobar todas las materias por culpa de ustedes. —Gruñó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos— Espero que se alegren cuando eso pase.

—Pensé que llegarías después de nosotros, Hermione. —Intervino Harry, queriendo dejar de lado el tema— ¿Llevas aquí mucho rato?

—Un par de horas, llegué antes del desayuno.

—Sí, tuvo que aguantar la perorata de Percy sobre su trabajo. —Les contó Ron con fastidio, sentándose en el piso, Harry lo imitó— Lamento informarles que les tocará lo mismo a la hora de la cena.

—No hay nada de malo en ser apasionado acerca del trabajo, Ron. —Lo reprendió Hermione— Percy está muy emocionado.

—Baa, sabes que también te aburrió, estabas a punto de dormirte sobre tu desayuno. —Movió una mano, desestimando lo que decía, y debía tener razón porque ella se sonrojó y no dijo más— Si lo vuelvo a escuchar hablar de su amado señor Crouch creo que tendré que cortarme las orejas.

—Sirius probablemente lo haría. —Comentó Harry con una sonrisa divertida— Lo detesta.

—Cualquier persona que Percy admire tanto seguramente es fácil de detestar.

—Puede ser aburrido, pero si prestaras atención te darías cuenta de las cosas importantes que dice. —Volvió a decir Hermione— Al parecer el señor Crouch está enfermo, por eso no fue a la segunda prueba…

—Eso no es importante…

—A primera vista no, pero cuando tu padre intentó preguntarle al respecto se puso a la defensiva, obviamente hay algo que no sabe y no quiere que nadie se de cuenta.

—Eso es porque no es tan importante para saberlo, pero quiere fingir lo contrario. —Resolvió Ron con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¡Eres imposible, Ron! Nunca te das cuenta de nada y…

—Por favor, no empiecen. —Les pidió Hannah— Es posible que ambos tengan razón. Tal vez es importante o tal vez no, no tenemos forma de saberlo.

—Aunque sí estaba actuando bastante extraño en la primera prueba. —Recordó Harry— Y en la selección también.

—Seguro está enfermo y ya.

—No se por que me molesto en hablar contigo, es mil veces mejor hacerlo con Ginny.

—Me alegro, porque dormirás en su habitación. Tú igual, Hannah. Harry, dormirás aquí en mi habitación.

 _Si es que duermo._

El pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío y lo hizo borrar de su rostro cualquier rastro de diversión. Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, nervioso, intentando que nadie notara el cambió en su expresión, pero no fue posible.

— ¿Harry? ¿Todo bien? —Escuchó que Ron lo llamaba— Em… Se que es pequeño pero sí…

— ¡No, no! ¡No estaba pensando en eso! —Se apresuró a aclarar Harry al ver que había malinterpretado su expresión— Esto está perfecto, ni te preocupes.

— ¿Seguro? Si quieres puedo…

—Seguro. —Le cortó de inmediato, pateándose mentalmente. Suspiró— Solo… Solo pensaba en que… Bueno, que no se que tanto logre dormir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hannah, empezando a cambiar su expresión.

—No es nada. —Dijo el chico, a pesar de no saber si era cierto— Anoche no pude dormir bien, tuve pesadillas de nuevo.

Entre los cuatro se estableció un silencio espeso que hizo a Harry arrepentirse de inmediato de haberlo comentado, odiaba traer sus problemas a las vacaciones y preocupar a los demás por algo que podía no ser nada.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —Fue Hermione la primera en romper el silencio, con cautela— ¿O algo nuevo?

—Lo de siempre. —Asintió Harry, intentando lucir más relajado de lo que se sentía— Mi imaginación no es muy creativa, como verán.

— ¿Y les contaste a tus padres? —Quiso saber Ron, de repente luciendo nervioso— Tal vez puedan decir algo de ayuda…

—No les dije. —Suspiró con pesadez, no se sentía muy orgulloso de eso— Me preguntaron pero les mentí.

— ¡Harry! —Ni siquiera se volteó a ver a Hannah, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que iba a decirle— ¡Debiste decirles! Es importante que sepan esas cosas…

—Sí, amigo, no creo que debas ocultarles eso…

— ¿Es que cual es el sentido de decirles? Solo los preocuparé sin razón, igual no podrán ayudarme, además… —Se tomó un momento antes de seguir, pero al final esbozó una sonrisita y lo dijo— Están muy felices, no quiero arruinarles eso.

Por eso les había mentido más temprano, estúpidamente se había tocado la cicatriz sin darse cuenta así que eso sí había tenido que decírselos, pero lo de su pesadilla se lo había guardado para no arruinar el desayuno, para no arruinarles a ellos el humor.

Desde que los conocía no los había visto así de sonrientes y no quería ser él quien arruinara eso.

—Está bien, probablemente no sea nada. —Decidió después de unos segundos de silencio— Solo es mi mente que le resulta divertido no dejarme dormir.

—Harry, ¿Por qué no hablas con Dumbledore? —Le sugirió Hermione— Cuando volvamos, tal vez él pueda decirte algo al respecto.

—No sería mala idea, sí te dijo que le contaras si las seguías teniendo. —Añadió Ron.

—Pero no lo has hecho. —Puntualizó Hannah con severidad.

—Sí, sería buena idea. —Admitió Harry, aunque no lo volvía loco la idea de ir a quejarse con su director sobre sus sueños— Si sigo teniendo pesadillas al volver, lo haré.

—Perfecto, entonces con eso resuelto… —Empezó a decir Ron, afortunadamente ya que Hannah estaba por volver a intervenir— Busquemos a los gemelos y vayamos a jugar quidditch, estaban esperando a que llegaras.

—Con ustedes todo es el quidditch. —Suspiró Hermione— Es imposible mantener su atención en un tema serio por más de cinco minutos…

Harry rió, e ignorando la mirada significativa que Hannah le dedicaba, se puso de pie para seguir a Ron afuera de la habitación.

—Ellas se preocupan demasiado. —Le dijo Ron, desestimándolo con un movimiento de mano— Creo que la edad las está poniendo peor.

—En un año será imposible estar con ellas entonces. —Bromeó Harry, intentando recuperar el buen humor.

Ron le rió la broma y estuvo a punto de responder cuando pasaron frente a una habitación dentro de la cual se escucharon ruidos muy parecidos a explosiones.

—Esta es la habitación de los chicos. —Le explicó Ron al ver su mirada de estupefacción, tomando el pomo de la puerta— Tienen que aprovechar mientras Percy trabaja para hacer sus experimentos, además…

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Cierra la puerta, rápido! —Exclamó uno de los gemelos, tomándolos a ambos por el brazo y obligándolos a entrar— ¿Qué acaso quieres que mamá nos mate?

—Auch, suéltame. —El chico se removió para soltarse del agarre de su hermano— Y yo que iba a saber lo que están haciendo, solo quería…

—Siempre tienes que asumir que estamos haciendo algo de lo que mamá no debe enterarse. —Replicó el gemelo que estaba sentado en una de las camas con un caldero frente a él— Deberías estar acostumbrado.

—Y que sepas que te dejamos pasar solo porque estás con nuestro buscador estrella. —Le informó el otro volviendo a su cama, tras cerrar la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Hola, Harry! Bienvenido a nuestro laboratorio.

—Hola, chicos. —Los saludó él, viendo a su alrededor el montón de cosas que tenían por todo el lugar— ¿Qué están…?

— ¿Y por que no me dejarían entrar? —Quiso saber Ron con hostilidad— ¡Si ella está aquí!

—Yo les caigo bien. —Respondió Ginny, a quien Harry acababa de notar, sentada en una silla junto a su hermano— Y si mamá entra no podrá matarlos de inmediato porque estoy aquí.

—Es nuestro método de protección. —Explicó uno de los gemelos con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —Lo saludó ahora la chica, sonriente— Oye, ¿trajiste tu escoba? ¿Vamos a jugar?

—Mamá, no te dejará jugar. —Le cortó Ron.

—Cállate, no hablaba contigo.

—Hola, Ginny. —Le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa, divertido por el fastidio de su amigo— Claro, podemos jugar después, cuando terminen… Em, ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Intentan crear caramelos para que al comerlos la lengua se alargue. —Explicó Ginny emocionada.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso suena grandioso!

—Lo será, harán muchos y los venderán y…

—Para eso necesitamos dinero. —Atajo uno de los gemelos.

—Que no tenemos. —Añadió el otro— Por ahora nos conformaremos con las pocas unidades que hemos hecho.

— ¿Y sí funcionan? —Quiso saber Harry.

—Por supuesto. —Respondieron los gemelos a unísono— ¿Quieres probar?

—No lo hagas. —Intervino Ron de inmediato— Bajaremos a jugar, si quieren vengan.

— ¡Yo voy! —Exclamó Ginny de inmediato, levantándose para seguirlos— Quiero ver si mamá me deja jugar.

—Lo dudo. —Bufó Ron.

Ginny le respondió y empezaron una discusión al respecto que Harry no escuchó del todo, estaba muy ocupado pensando en lo que los gemelos habían dicho. Estaba seguro de que lo que estaban inventando debía ser brillante, y era una pena que no pudieran realizarlo por completo por no tener dinero.

Harry quería ayudarlos, y empezaba a preguntarse si habría una forma de hacerlo. Tal vez podría hablar con James al respecto, con lo mucho que le gustaba gastar dinero a lo loco posiblemente no le molestaría.

El jardín de casa de los Weasley no se parecía a ninguno que Harry recordara, supuso que a muchas personas no les habría gustado porque la maleza estaba muy alta y el césped necesitaba un corte pero era lo suficiente grande como para un partido de quidditch y eso era lo único que él pedía de un jardín.

Como Ron había predicho, la señora Weasley no dejó que Ginny jugara quidditch con ellos por más que todos intentaron mediar para que la dejara.

— ¿Dónde aprendió a jugar así? —Le preguntó Harry a Ron mientras se elevaban en el aire— ¿Si no la dejan hacerlo aquí?

—Bueno, mamá no está siempre aquí. —Respondió su amigo con un encogimiento de hombros— Toma prestada la escoba de Fred o de George y practica escondida, igual que en la escuela.

A Harry le parecía un desperdicio, si ya era excelente seguro con algo de práctica sería genial. Pensó decirle eso a la señora Weasley pero no podía hacerlo sin que se enterara de que la había visto jugar en Hogwarts. Mucho riesgo.

Las chicas se unieron a ellos un rato después, y aunque intentaron jugar al final prefirieron ir y hacerle compañía a Ginny para que no se sintiera peor.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana jugando, hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo donde Harry conoció una faceta de la señora Weasley por completo diferente a la que había visto más temprano.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirles que no dejen sus tonterías por toda la casa?! —Vociferó, en dirección a los gemelos cuando atravesaron la puerta del jardín a la cocina— ¡Casi quemó toda la comida por culpa de ustedes y sus cosas!

— ¿Sí funcionó? —Quiso saber Fred con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Genial! ¡Pensábamos que…!

— ¡Estoy harta de sus juegos infantiles! —Siguió gritándoles su madre, poniéndose cada vez más roja— ¡Si no perdieran su tiempo habrían salido mejor en sus TIMOS!

—No necesitamos eso. —Le dijo George con desinterés— Nuestros inventos valdrán más que las notas…

— ¡No quiero escuchar una palabra al respecto! —Lo calló la señora Weasley, arrojándole al pecho lo que parecía ser un muñeco de plástico— ¡Desaparezcan todo esto de inmediato!

—Pero…

— ¡Ahora!

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada y se apresuraron a obedecer a su madre.

—Ven, Harry, siéntate a almorzar. —Lo invitó la mujer, con una expresión cariñosa completamente diferente— Ya voy a servirles.

—Es porque acabas de llegar y quiere dar una buena impresión. —Le susurró Ron mientras se sentaban en la mesa, muy bajo para que su madre no escuchara— Si sigues viniendo te gritara como al resto.

—Eso no es cierto. —Intervino Hermione, rodando los ojos— Tu madre a nosotras nunca nos grita.

—Porque sabemos comportarnos, a diferencia de él. —Dijo Hannah encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y que es eso que tu madre les entregó? —Preguntó Harry, intrigado— ¿Otra de sus bromas?

—Varitas de Broma, cuando vas a utilizarlas se convierten en muñecos de plástico, es uno de mis favoritos.

Sí, definitivamente tenía que hablar con James sobre los inventos de los gemelos.

Si Harry había pensado que los muffins de la señora Weasley eran excelentes, cuando sirvió el almuerzo pudo comprobar que no eran nada en comparación.

Pasó un largo rato tratando de decidir si prefería esa comida o los banquetes de Hogwarts, ambos eran lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida, así que al final decidió que estaban empatados con demasiados puntos.

Recordaba cuando había conocido a Lily y había jurado que era le mejor cocinera del mundo, no pensaba decírselo, pero la madre de Ron la superaba por mucho.

El señor Weasley llegó con Percy a la hora de cenar. El primero seguía siendo tan amable y divertido como Harry lo recordaba de la última vez que lo había visto en el Mundial.

—Escuché que vas de primero en el Torneo, Harry, eso es estupendo. —Comentó mientras tomaba la tetera para servirse— Al principio me preocupo que fueran a permitirte participar, pero debí saber que darías la talla, haz hecho un muy buen trabajo.

—He recibido mucha ayuda en realidad. —Murmuró el chico, sonrojándose por los cumplidos— Solo no creo haberlo logrado.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes grandes habilidades. —Lo ánimo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa— Tu familia debe estar orgullosa de ti.

—Pues mis padres solo quieren que sobreviva, el resto estará feliz si siguen haciendo dinero con las apuestas. —Bromeó Harry, arrancándole una carcajada a su interlocutor.

—Y nosotros felices si siguen apostando. —Comentaron los gemelos con enormes sonrisas.

—Estoy seguro de que está prohibido realizar apuestas tanto en el torneo como en el colegio. —Intervino Percy con una expresión severa— El señor Crouch…

—Ah, ya va a empezar. —Suspiró Ron, fastidiado.

—No interrumpas el discurso de Percy sobre su ídolo, Ronald. —Fingió reprenderlo George.

—Sí, Ronald, que grosero. —Lo apoyó el otro.

—Ya basta, a comer. —Los calló su madre.

— ¿Y aún no ha vuelto de su reposo, Percy? —Le preguntó su padre, queriendo mantener la paz— Ha pasado ya bastante, ¿seguro que todo anda bien? No es un hombre que falte tanto tiempo a su trabajo…

—Por supuesto que no lo es. —Saltó Percy de inmediato— Solo faltaría por motivos muy importantes y razones que lo sobrepasen, pero estoy seguro de que todo anda de maravilla, en cualquier momento volverá al trabajo. Aunque dejó todo tan en orden que el departamento se mueve muy bien en su ausencia, eso demuestra el nivel de liderazgo que…

—El padrino de Harry lo odia. —Lo interrumpió uno de los gemelos.

—Sí, dice que es un burócrata amargado. —Añadió el otro, ignorando las miradas suplicantes que Harry les dedicaba, arrepentido de haberles contado eso más temprano.

—Me resulta imposible de entender como alguien podría no agradarle el señor Crouch. —Respondió Percy con una mirada ofendida que daba a pensar que el insultado había sido él.

—Pues… A Sirius no le agrada casi nadie realmente. —Intentó arreglar Harry— Seguro no es personal.

—Por cierto, mañana necesito que desgonmicen el jardín. —Les informó la señora Weasley a sus hijos que empezaron a quejarse pero con una mirada de la mujer volvieron a callar— Ustedes pueden entretenerse haciendo otra cosa, queridos. —Les dijo a los tres invitados— Como ya sabrán desgnomizar un jardín es muy aburrido.

—Oh no, nosotros ayudamos. —Se apresuró a intervenir Hannah con una sonrisa amable— No es tan aburrido si se hace bien, podemos ver quien los arroja más lejos.

—Cualquier cosa que impida que Hermione se ponga a hacer los deberes servirá.

—Déjame en paz, Ron.

—Pues si fueras más como ella tendrías mejores notas.

—Mamá…

Harry rió por lo bajo y aunque no comentó nada al respecto, la verdad era que estaba muy emocionado por los siguientes días de jugar quidditch con sus amigos y desgnomizar jardines.

Tener que aguantar a Percy alabando al señor Crouch seguro y valía la pena.

* * *

No se dio cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido, pero cuando se despertó supo que habían pasado varias horas, sus amigos ya se habían dormido y todo estaba incluso más oscuro que cuando habían armado la tienda.

Había parecido una magnífica idea más temprano, pasar la última noche de su viaje a la Madriguera durmiendo en el jardín en una tienda muggle que tenía el señor Weasley. Ginny y los gemelos se habían quedado con ellos hasta tarde, a la hora de dormir habían vuelto a sus habitaciones porque no había espacio para todos, pero hasta entonces había sido una noche genial. Todo el viaje lo había sido.

Pero Harry había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que su subconsciente lo dejaría en paz durante su última noche ahí. Al parecer era demasiado pedir que le permitieran descansar antes de volver a Hogwarts, o al menos a su casa.

Se tomó unos segundos para permitir que su cerebro le avisara a su corazón que no había necesidad de latir con tanta rapidez, no había nada que temer, estaba a salvo, aquella Mansión ya tan familiar había desaparecido… Aunque no tenía idea de por cuanto tiempo.

Cuando volvió a estar relativamente calmado, cerró los ojos, queriendo comprobar si podía volver a dormirse, pero lo único que vio fueron las imágenes de su reciente pesadilla y eso era lo que menos quería.

Se dio media vuelta para quedar recostado en su costado y lo primero que encontró fue la figura durmiente de su mejor amiga, hacia la cual no pudo evitar moverse más.

—Hannah… —La llamó en un susurro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca— ¿Estás dormida?

No hubo respuesta, desde luego, y se sintió bastante idiota por haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Han… —La tomó por el hombro y la movió con delicadeza— Hey, despierta…

Le tomó más tiempo del que podía haber sido considerado normal con otra persona porque su amiga dormía como una roca, así que cuando ya empezaba a impacientarse y a pensar en la posibilidad de moverla con más fuerza, Hannah se movió y gruñó con fastidio. Unos segundos después abrió los ojos, con pesadez, pero al notar que era él terminó de abrirlos por completo.

— ¿Te asusté?

—Me despertaste. —Murmuró la chica con voz de recién despertada, viéndolo perpleja— Y, eh… Estás muy cerca.

—Oh, lo siento. —Susurró Harry, al darse cuenta de eso— Solo déjame…

—No, no, está bien. —Se apresuró a decirle, sin levantar la voz para no despertar a sus amigos— No… No tienes que moverte. Es que… Hace frío.

Harry quiso preguntarle si se sentía bien, a él no le parecía que estuviera haciendo más frío de lo normal. Sin embargo, tampoco sentía ganas de apartarse, le gustaba esa posición y ahí se quedó.

—Espera… —Le dijo al recordar algo. Se levantó un poco y tomó una de las mantas extras que habían tomado, se las echó encima de ambos y volvió a acostarse— Listo, ¿mejor?

—Bastante. —Respondió su amiga, con un hilo de voz y una sonrisa tímida, acurrucándose más cerca de él— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me despertaste?

—Quería hablar contigo. —Le explicó Harry, hablaba en voz muy baja pero estaban tan cerca que se escuchaba a la perfección— No podía dormir.

— ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? —Preguntó Hannah, juntando las cejas con preocupación. Harry asintió— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué viste?

—Lo mismo que les conté hace unos días. —Suspiro el chico con pesadez— Pareciera que están planeando algo que tiene que ver conmigo. —Tragó saliva al recordar— Dicen que ya falta poco.

— ¿Poco…? ¿Para que?

—No lo se. —Se encogió de hombros. La miró por un segundo y se sintió culpable cuando notó su expresión de miedo— Lo siento, no quería asustarte, no debí despertarte.

—Calla, si no podemos dormir hablamos, es lo que hacemos. —Le recordó ella, haciendo que a Harry lo invadieran un sinfín de imágenes mentales que le dieron confort. Hannah suspiró e intentó relajar la expresión— Harry, no debes descartar la posibilidad de que sean solo pesadillas, nada nos indica que sean visiones o…

—Las primeras que tuve, en vacaciones. —La interrumpió, ansioso— Ahí hablaban de un plan para llevarme con _él_ , y luego pasó lo del Torneo.

—Las pesadillas pueden ser porque acababas de enterarte acerca de lo de tu cicatriz. —Intentó razonar la chica, desesperada por creérselo— Y el Torneo… Eso puede solo ser una coincidencia.

—Es una coincidencia bastante conveniente. —Susurró Harry con una sonrisa amarga, que desapareció cuando un pensamiento le pasó por la mente— ¿Puedo contarte algo?

— ¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo?

—Creo que… La voz, la que dije que me parece conocida… —No quería decirlo, no quería que fuera real, pero cada vez lo sentía con más intensidad— Creo que es alguien cercano.

Hannah no respondió de inmediato, se quedó viéndolo a los ojos sin parpadear, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones acompasadas de Ron y Hermione a escasos centímetros de ellos y los sonidos del exterior.

—Eso no… —Tuvo que tomarse un segundo para que la voz no le saliera tan temblorosa— Eso no es posible, Harry. Nadie cercano podría hacer algo así.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero creer. —Le juró Harry, acercándose más a ella de manera inconsciente— Pero haya algo, Han, algo en su voz… En como habla de mí, como si me conociera, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Y no logras identificar quien podría ser?

—No. —Gruñó, se sentía demasiado inútil por eso— Nunca puedo escuchar bien, y nunca he escuchado que digan su nombre.

—Entonces puede que solo sea un truco de tu mente. —Resolvió Hannah, haciendo lo que siempre hacía, que era buscar la luz al final del más oscuro de los túneles— Puede que te estés imaginando que conoces la voz, pero no es así, es solo una voz y ya.

—Puede. —Aceptó Harry, pero no quitó su expresión pensativa— ¿Pero que y si no lo es? ¿Y si lo que veo es real?

De nuevo, Hannah tardó en responder, bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, se movió más hacia él hasta que empezaron a rozarse entre las mantas que tenían encima.

— ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que no eras tan pesimista. —Suspiró con pesadez.

—Sí, cuando me conociste. —Replicó él, con una sonrisa que no tenía pizca de gracia— Tenía seis y todavía pensaba que mi mamá iba a ir a buscarme.

—Lo hizo.

—No, yo la busqué a ella.

—No importa, las cosas salieron bien al final. —Se encogió de hombros y lo espió por debajo de sus pestañas— A veces hace falta algo de optimismo para que las cosas pasen.

—En este caso, tengo demasiado miedo para ser optimista. —Soltó Harry, sintiendo como se quitaba un peso de los hombros, atreviéndose a decirle a ella lo que no era capaz de admitir frente a nadie, como siempre— Me da miedo que sea real.

—A mí también. —Admitió ella, al fin atreviéndose a verlo— Pero se que todo saldrá bien.

— ¿La solución volverá a caerme del cielo? —Le preguntó, sonriendo con un poco de diversión para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Hey, funcionó esa vez. —Bromeó ella, imitando su sonrisa— No se si pasará de nuevo, pero se que no va a pasarte nada, yo… Necesito que sea así. —Se puso seria y tragó saliva— Sabes que te necesito.

La sinceridad en sus palabras lo dejó sin palabras. No era que no lo supiera, pero de repente parecía haber tomado otro significado, y sobre eso no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse.

Aunque mal no era.

—Y yo a ti.

—Bien. —Volvió a sonreír ella— Entonces a ninguno le pasa nada y listo.

Harry soltó una risita, sintiéndose varios kilos más liviano, como le pasaba cada vez que se desahogaba con ella.

No alcanzaba a ver mucho, de por si le costaba y la oscuridad no ayudaba, pero entre la penumbra podía adivinar con facilidad la piel de su mejilla que de repente lucía increíblemente suave, provocándole un cosquilleo en la mano por las ganas de tocarla.

— ¿Estás segura que no estoy muy cerca? —Quiso saber, arrojando su aliento en su rostro.

—No. Así está bien.

Sí, en verdad sí lo estaba.

Aprovechando aquella confortable cercanía, empezó a pasear sus ojos por todo su rostro, examinándolo como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

Después de unos segundos, se detuvo en sus labios y al hacerlo sintió como la sangre de sus venas se espesaba y en su estómago empezaba a brotar una agradable y burbujeante sensación.

Las palabras que él mismo había soltado unos días atrás volvieron a su mente.

 _« ¿Cuál es toda la emoción con los besos? »_

Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente y a pesar de tener una vocecita molesta en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que seguía gritándole cosas que no entendía, dejó que un hilo invisible, que parecían haberle atado el cuello, lo jalara más y más hacia ella, lentamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir su nariz chocando con la suya y como ella se tensaba ante el contacto. Solo hacía falta un tirón más…

Que no llegó ya que en ese mismo momento, unos sonidos fuera de la tienda quebraron el momento por completo, como si hubieran todo ese rato hubieran estado dentro de una burbuja, que al romperse los trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Harry se alejó de ella y se rodó hacia su lugar original, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado pero encontrándolo prácticamente imposible.

— ¿Qué…?

Pero antes de que le diera tiempo de soltar, cualquier pregunta que le pareciera remotamente apropiada aunque seguramente no lo sería, se abrió la tienda y entraron dos figuras idénticas.

—Genial, están despiertos. —Dijo uno de los gemelos, fue imposible de reconocer cual a esa hora y en esa oscuridad— Nos ahorrarán mucho trabajo.

— ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí? —Soltó Hannah, con más brusquedad y hostilidad de la que Harry pensaba necesaria.

—Venimos a llevarlos a una excursión nocturna. —Respondió el otro gemelo, sonriendo emocionado— Para celebrar su última noche.

— ¿De que hablan?

—Ya lo verán. Ahora, George, te cedo el honor de despertar a nuestro hermanito.

—Encantado. — Respondió George, sonriendo con más ganas, y caminando hacia donde dormía su hermano para tomarlo por el brazo— Ron… Ron, despierta…

—Largo… —Fue lo único que respondió el susodicho, aún más dormido que despierto, removiéndose para quitárselo de encima— Déjame…

—Vamos, Ron, si no te despiertas las arañas te atraparán…

—Ay no. —Empezó a quejarse Hannah, sentándose— No le hagan eso…

—Solo intentamos ayudarlo. —Se defendió Fred, aún en la entrada, con una expresión inocente.

—Sí, ayudarlo para que las arañas no se lo coman. —George comenzó a pasarle los dedos por el brazo, Harry supuso que parodiando la sensación de los insectos que su amigo odiaba— ¡Despierta, Ron! ¡Hay arañas por todas partes! ¡Rápido, te van a…!

— ¡No, no, arañas no! —Exclamó Ron, despertándose de golpe y moviéndose para intentar quitarse a los falsos animales de encima— ¡Por favor, no…!

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué…? —Escucharon que decía Hermione con la voz pastosa— ¡Ron, estás encima de mí!

— ¡Porque hay arañas! ¡Arañas por todas…! Oh.

En el momento que el chico se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una cruel broma, la tienda fue inundada por las sonoras carcajadas de sus hermanos. Al principio Harry se contuvo, no queriendo reírse a expensas de su amigo, pero la situación había sido demasiado hilarante y al final no pudo evitar unirse.

—No te rías. —Lo reprendió Hannah, dándole un empujón en el brazo— ¡Fue horrible!

— ¡Fue grandioso! —Rió uno de los gemelos, entre todas las risas Harry había vuelto a confundir cual era cual— "¡Arañas, por todas partes!"

—Cállense ya. —Les espetó Ron, enfadado. No le era posible verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonrojada— Son unos malditos. Me las pagarán…

— ¿Y se puede saber que hacían aquí? —Preguntó Hermione, tallándose los ojos con las manos e incorporándose— Es tardísimo.

—De hecho es bastante temprano. —Le aclaró un gemelo entre los últimos rastros de sus carcajadas— Tres y media, o cuatro, más o menos.

— ¿Y de que excursión estaban hablando? —Quiso saber Harry, que era el único de los cuatro amigos que parecía emocionado por la intrusión, ya casi había olvidado su pesadilla.

—Tendrán que seguirnos para averiguarlo. —Respondió el otro hermano, uniendo sus palmas con emoción— Traigan un sweater, hará frío.

— ¿Y si no queremos ir? —Saltó Ron, viéndolos con recelo, aún enfadado por la broma.

—Tú haz lo que quieras. —Le dijo uno de sus hermanos con un encogimiento de hombros— Es un regalo para los invitados.

—Vamos, seguro nos divertimos. —Harry se puso de pie y buscó entre sus cosas por un sweater que había tomado antes de salir más temprano— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

— ¿Con ellos? Pues por donde empiezo… —Repuso Hannah, aunque de todas formas se puso de pie y tomó su propio abrigo.

—No estoy segura de que esto sea buena idea… —Murmuró Hermione, aún desde su sitio— En serio es muy tarde.

—Bien, tú quédate aquí con tu novio.

—Cállense.

Al final, las quejas y dudas de Ron y Hermione quedaron en el olvido y ambos se pusieron de pie, tomaron algo con que cubrirse, y salieron de la tienda para seguir a los gemelos a "cualquier locura que se les hubiera ocurrido ahora", en palabras de Hermione.

—No hagan ruido. —Susurró el que, ahora que Harry podía ver más de cerca, parecía ser Fred, mientras abrían la puerta del garaje— Mamá no debe despertarse.

— _Nadie_ debe despertarse. —Lo corrigió el que debía ser George— Por eso no pueden decir nada.

—Ah, ya entiendo. —Soltó Ron con el entendimiento brillando en sus ojos, parecía haber empezado a olvidar su enojo— ¡Es una idea genial!

—Duh, gracias, Ron.

—Ya lo sabíamos.

— ¿De que están…? —La pregunta de Hermione quedó en el aire en el momento que la puerta del garaje estuvo por completo abierta— ¡Ah no! ¡No haremos eso! ¡No sueñen!

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio vamos a subirnos? —Quiso saber Hannah, que al igual que Ron había empezado a sonreír emocionada— ¿De verdad?

— ¡No! ¡Es una horrible idea!

Harry no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo. Todos habían creado una gran conmoción y él lo único que podía ver era un viejo auto azul bastante empolvado, ¿no era eso de lo que hablaban, cierto?

— ¿Qué es una horrible idea? —Preguntó finalmente, al ver que nadie reparaba en lo perdido que estaba— ¿De que hablan?

—El auto puede volar. —Le explicaron Hannah y Hermione, con miradas demasiado diferentes que contrastaban a la perfección.

—Y vamos a dar un paseo. —Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo como la adrenalina empezaba a recorrerle las venas— ¡Eso es grandioso!

— ¡Lo es, te va a encantar! —Exclamó Ron, siguiendo a sus hermanos hacia el auto— Papá lo hechizo para que se vuelva invisible así que podemos ir a cualquier lugar que queramos.

La misma emoción infantil que Harry había sentido la primera vez que había visto la motocicleta de Sirius volvió a invadirlo, igualmente iba acompañada por la descarga de adrenalina que provocaba saber que no debían estar haciendo eso.

Se preguntó si Sirius alguna vez habría pensado en una forma de volver invisible la moto.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los pensamientos de Harry se detuvieron de golpe, al igual que la discusión a su lado y los intentos de los gemelos por encender el auto.

El garaje se sumió en un tenso silencio que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, voltearon lentamente hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz, pero soltaron idénticos suspiros de alivio al notar quien era.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Preguntó Ron de mala gana— ¡Largo!

—No estaba hablando contigo. —Le respondió Ginny con hostilidad, antes de relajar el rostro y ver al resto— ¿Qué hacían?

—Nada que te importe. —Volvió a intervenir Ron— Ahora vete o nos atraparán.

—Déjala ya. —Lo reprendió Hermione, rodando los ojos— ¡Nos atraparán de todas formas!

— ¿De que están…? —La niña paseó la mirada por todos hasta que dio con uno de sus hermanos parado junto al auto— Oh… ¡¿Puedo ir?!

—No.

—Nadie debería ir. —Murmuró Hermione, a pesar de ya empezar a lucir vencida.

—Claro que puedes ir. —Exclamó Hannah sin dejar de sonreír— ¡Mientras más personas mejor!

—No caben tantas personas. —Gruñó Ron.

—Cállate ya, Ron. —Le dijo uno de los gemelos— Sí puedes venir, pero si le dices a mamá…

—No diré nada. —Prometió Ginny emocionada, corriendo hacia el auto— ¡Vámonos, rápido antes de que se haga tarde!

— ¿Por qué tiene que estar metida en todo? —Chasqueó Ron fastidiado, mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

—Vamos, será divertido. —Intentó animarlo Harry con una enorme sonrisa— Vamos a volar de madrugada en un auto, ¡será grandioso!

Por supuesto que la idea también resultaba demasiado emocionante para Ron como para quedarse mucho tiempo disgustado, y al final volvió a sonreír y a murmurarle a Harry todos los detalles que su padre le había modificado al auto.

—En serio creo que esto es mala idea. —Volvió a repetir Hermione mientras todos empezaban a subir— Su madre nos matará si…

—No lo hará. —Le cortó el gemelo que se había subido al puesto del conductor.

—Pero…

—Hermione, cierra la boca y sube al maldito auto. —Bufó Ron.

Al final Hannah jaló a su amiga de la mano y la obligó a subirse a pesar de sus quejas y sus dudas. Los cuatros se sentaron apretados en la parte de atrás y Ginny se sentó adelante con George mientras Fred conducía.

—Abrochen sus cinturones. —Les dijo éste con una sonrisa maliciosa— Vamos a probar que tan rápido va.

A él le pareció que iba bastante rápido, obviamente no tanto como la motocicleta de Sirius, pero igual era mucho tomando en cuenta que era un auto con siete personas.

Pero a pesar de eso, la experiencia fue mucho más divertida y riesgosa, después de todo, en el auto iba junto con sus amigos sin supervisión, en la moto iba con Sirius… Que era algo bastante parecido a un adulto.

Después de unos minutos en el aire, hasta Hermione se relajó y empezó a disfrutar del paseo, el cual estaba siendo increíble. No estaba seguro de cuanto se alejaron de la casa, hubiera sido imposible de adivinar tomando en cuenta que gran parte del viaje lo habían realizado aún con el cielo oscuro y cuando había empezado a aclarar las nubes habían dificultado bastante la visión.

—Esto es tan bonito. —Dijo Hannah, mirando por la ventana mientras el sol empezaba a salir— Este auto es perfecto para tener una cita, sería tan romántico.

—No, es perfecto para escapar después de hacer algo ilegal. —La corrigió Ron, viendo el paisaje por encima de su hombro— ¡No recordaba lo rápido que podía ir! Si el tren un día nos deja podríamos llegar a Hogwarts en esta cosa.

— ¿Por qué esperar a que el tren nos deje? ¡Podríamos llegar así el primer día del próximo año! —Intervino George, viendo a su gemelo con una expresión radiante— ¿Qué te parece, Freddie?

—Me parece que ya tenemos transporte para nuestro último año escolar. —Respondió su hermano, imitando su expresión.

—Van a expulsarlos antes de si quiera empezar. —Les dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Si encuentran una forma de sacar el auto sin que mamá los asesine puedo ir con ustedes? —Quiso saber Ginny— ¡Por favor, por favor!

Harry soltó una carcajada ante eso. No entendía por que Ron siempre tenía problemas con su hermana cuando quería estar con ellos, él la encontraba demasiado divertida, por lo que había visto era la que más se parecía a los gemelos. Su amigo decía que era muy fastidiosa pero solo parecía fastidiarlo a él.

Suponía que era algo que entendería si tuviera hermanos, eso le hubiera gustado.

Después de un par de horas dando vueltas por ahí, decidieron que sería mejor volver, la señora Weasley podía despertar en cualquier momento y había que volver antes de eso.

Aparcaron el auto con mucho silencio y extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Se bajaron y se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa aún hablando del paseo en murmullos.

Harry se encontraba pensando que no podía existir una mejor manera de haber terminado sus días de visita, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Los siete se detuvieron de golpe y Harry estuvo seguro de que todos se pusieron igual de pálidos al ver aparecer a la señora Weasley, muy roja y enfadada. Vio de reojo como Fred tomaba a Ginny y la escondía detrás de él, muy tarde ya que su madre ya la había visto.

—Buenos días, mamá. —La saludó con una sonrisa alegre e inocente— ¿Cómo…?

— ¡¿Cómo han podido hacerme esto?! —Les gritó la mujer, callando a su hijo de inmediato— ¡¿Tienen idea de lo preocupada que estaba?! ¡Ni preguntaré de quien fue la idea! ¡Ustedes dos no tienen respeto por mis nervios!

—Solo queríamos darles una vuelta. —Empezó a decir George, tratando de calmar la furia de su madre— Antes de…

— ¡Podían haber tenido una accidente! ¡Alguien podía haberlos visto! —Siguió gritando mientras se acercaba a ellos, que a pesar de ser más altos de repente parecían diminutos— ¡Pusieron el trabajo de su padre en riesgo…! ¡Y su hermanita estaba con ustedes! —Tomó a Ginny por el hombro y la acercó a ella— ¿Cómo han podido involucrarla en esto?

—Ellos no me han involucrado en nada. —Los defendió la chica, intentando alejarse de su madre— Yo fui con ellos porque quise.

— ¡Ninguno de sus hermanos me había hecho algo así...! —La ignoró la mujer, demasiado enfadada para escuchar— ¡Ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy…!

—El prefecto Percy. —La corrigió Fred en un susurro.

—Ya se gradúo, no es más prefecto. —Le recordó George— Muestra algo de respeto.

Harry vio como Ron los miraba de soslayo y luego miraba hacia la puerta, como pensando si podrían salir de ahí sin recibir parte del regaño.

— ¡Y ustedes cuatro! —La señora Weasley se volvió hacia ellos antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar en huir. Instintivamente dieron un paso hacia atrás— ¡Deberían tener más sentido común que esto! ¡Esperaba más de ustedes!

—Lo sentimos. —Murmuró Hermione rápidamente, luciendo muy nerviosa— No debimos hacerlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no debieron! ¡Vayan adentro de inmediato! ¡Les escribiré a sus padres para que sepan lo que han hecho…!

—Pero… —Intentaron decir Hannah y Harry.

—Mamá, no lo hagas. —Intervino Ron, tratando de salvar a sus amigos— Van a castigarlos y no los dejaran venir más, además…

— ¡No quiero escuchar nada, Ronald Weasley! ¡Le explicas a tu padre cuando llegue! ¡Todos adentro ahora mismo!

Asintieron rápidamente y sin atreverse a decir nada, se apresuraron a entrar a la casa.

— ¡Les dije que sería mala idea! —Les dijo Hermione mientras iban al pateo trasero a recoger la tienda— ¡Debimos quedarnos aquí, debimos…!

—Ya cállate, Hermione. —Le cortó Ron, rodando los ojos— Tus padres son muggles, hazlos creer que tener autos voladores es genial y ya está.

— ¡No les mentiré a mis padres, Ron!

—Yo lo haría si pudiera. —Murmuró Hannah, empezando a recoger sus cosas— Van a matarme…

—A mí van a matarme. —Gruñó Harry, tallándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes— Lily se va a poner histérica, no me dejará ir a practicar quidditch con James.

—Tranquilos, no se pongan derrotistas tan rápido. —Les dijo Ron ayudándolos a recoger— Debe estar escribiendo las cartas en este momento, las enviará temprano pero si envía a Errol seguro llegará mañana o pasado, así que tal vez estén en casa para entonces y podrán esconderla.

— ¡No se debe esconder correo, Ron, eso está mal!

Naturalmente Harry habría estado de acuerdo con su amiga, pero tenía muchas ganas de ir a jugar quidditch con James y si Lily lo encerraba en su habitación hasta el lunes eso no iba a pasar.

Desmontaron la tienda y subieron a las habitaciones a arreglar sus cosas para partir en la tarde. El señor Weasley llegó a la hora del desayuno y su esposa le contó lo que sus hijos habían hecho esperando que los reprendiera pero no salió exactamente como lo había planeado.

— ¿En serio tomaron el auto? ¿Y que tal corrió? ¿Funcionó el artefacto de invisibilidad? Me preocupaba que… Di-digo… —Cambió su semblante emocionado al ver la mirada fulminante que le dedicaba su esposa— Eso estuvo muy mal, chicos, ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir?

—Querrá los detalles cuando ella no esté. —Le susurró Fred con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡No hables mientras comes! —Le gritó su madre.

El tema acabó de golpe cuando Percy bajó a desayunar, Ron después le explicaría que era mejor no hablar de volar automóviles ilegales frente a él. O mejor, no hablar de nada divertido.

Los planes de jugar quidditch una última vez fueron eliminados por completo ya que la señora Weasley los puso a todos, excepto a Ginny, a limpiar la cocina.

Se quedaron en la habitación de Ron jugando cartas y ajedrez hasta que fue hora de almorzar, y luego de eso subieron a empacar sus cosas para volver a casa. Ninguno estaba entusiasmado por partir, por una parte la estaban pasando muy bien y por otra pues, no querían enfrentarse a sus padres.

—Deberíamos disculparnos antes de irnos. —Le dijo Hannah mientras tomaba su mochila para irse— Así nos dejan volver a venir.

—Sí, tienes razón, vamos.

Entraron a la cocina donde la mujer parecía estar horneando algo, caminaron hasta ella con sus mejores expresiones de niños buenos.

—Lo sentimos, señora Weasley.

—En serio lo sentimos, no debimos seguirles el juego a los chicos, estuvo mal.

La mujer se volvió hacia ellos con una mirada severa que al final no pudo evitar enternecerse, haciendo que ambos respiraran más tranquilos.

—Oh, queridos, está bien, al final me alegra que no pasara nada. Deben ser más responsables que eso. Espero que la hayan pasado bien.

—Claro que sí, fue estupendo. —Le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa enorme— Gracias por todo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, cielo. —Le pasó una mano por la mejilla de manera cariñosa— Ya saben que pueden venir cuando lo deseen.

Sintiéndose mucho más aliviados, los chicos se despidieron y prometieron volver en las vacaciones de verano. La señora Weasley les regaló muffins para que llevaran a sus casas y luego salió al jardín a guindar una ropa.

—Escríbeme si logras tomar la carta. —Les susurro Ron, acompañándolo hacia la chimenea, Hannah iba atrás hablando con Hermione— Y, em, espero que la hayas pasado bien, se que el lugar no es muy grande pero…

—La pasé genial, aunque Lily me mate habrá valido la pena. —Le cortó Harry, sonriendo amplia y sinceramente— Es una de las mejores casas que he visto.

Ron bajó la mirada y su rostro se sonrojó por completo.

Harry se despidió de Hermione y luego entró junto a Hannah a la chimenea para volver a su casa. Les sonrieron a sus amigos por última vez antes de ser absorbidos por las llamas verdes y empezar el aparatoso viaje de regreso.

—No debí desayunar tanto. —Se quejó la chica, entrando al salón de su casa— Ese viaje marea demasiado.

—Con lo bueno que estaba todo habría sido un desperdicio no comer tanto. —Opinó Harry— ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que la carta haya llegado?

—No lo se, creo que…

— ¡Hannah! —Escucharon que gritaba la voz de su madre desde la cocina. No se escuchaba feliz— Despídete de Harry y ven acá.

—Sip, definitivamente llegó. —Gruñó mortificada y algo enfadada— Estúpido pájaro que llega tarde siempre excepto cuando debe.

—Fue bonito pensar que podríamos salvarnos de esta. —Suspiró Harry, sabiendo que si la carta había llegado a casa de Hannah también lo habría hecho a la de Lily— Buena suerte.

—Igual para ti. Aunque la necesitas menos, tú tienes a James, ¿Qué tengo yo?

—Últimamente no es de tanta ayuda como crees. —Confesó él, sacándole una risita a su amiga— Si no me matan te aviso como va todo.

—Si no me matan prometo responder.

Harry rió por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para irse cuando de golpe recordó lo que había pasado en la tienda unas horas atrás, antes de que los gemelos aparecieran.

—Hannah…

— ¿Qué?

Abrió la boca para comentar algo al respecto, pero la volvió a cerrar de inmediato, no teniendo idea de que demonios podía o debía decir, ni siquiera sabía muy bien que había pasado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y por toda respuesta, y de manera bastante impulsiva, se acercó a ella y depositó un rápido beso en su mejilla que la hizo ponerse incluso más roja que él.

—Anda. —Le susurró, viendo hacia la cocina— Yo puedo salir solo.

Ella asintió rápidamente, tal vez lastimándose el cuello un poco, antes de sonreírle con timidez e ir a encontrarse con su madre. Harry la vio hasta que desapareció de su campo visual y finalmente dio la vuelta para caminar a la puerta principal.

La caminata esa vez le llevó más tiempo de lo normal, deliberadamente por supuesto, no tenía problema en retrasar el momento de encontrarse con su madre.

Pero al final llegó frente a la casa, más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, y deseó ser capaz de ver a través de los muros para poder saber si sus padres estaban ahí y que tan enfadados estaban… Lily al menos, James no lo preocupaba.

— ¿Lily? —La llamó con cautela, abriendo la puerta y atravesando el vestíbulo— ¿James?

Llegó hasta el salón, el cual se sorprendió de encontrar solo, no sabía por que, pero había esperado que Lily estuviera esperándolo con la carta de la señora Weasley en la mano.

Escuchó movimiento en la cocina y se quedó quieto, preparándose mentalmente para los gritos y los regaños a los que tendría que enfrentarse. Pero todo se evaporó cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es nuestro pequeño delincuente. —Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa juguetona, recostándose del marco de la puerta— ¿Te divertiste, no?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Harry confundido, caminando hacia él— ¿Dónde están…?

—Fueron al departamento a buscar unas cosas, me dejaron aquí a esperar que llegaras, y convenientemente…— Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un sobre que sostuvo en alto con dos dedos— Una vieja y fea lechuza trajo esto.

Harry no tuvo que preguntar para saber que aquella era la carta que la madre de Ron había enviado y no pasó por alto como el sobre estaba abierto.

—Es ilegal leer corre ajeno, ¿sabes?

—Robar autos también lo es. —Atajó su padrino soltando una carcajada— Ah, la próxima vez que Remus diga que tienes más de Lily que de James tendrá que pagarme tres galeones.

—Yo no he robado nada. —Se apresuró a aclarar el chico— Solo… Lo tomamos prestado para dar una vuelta.

— ¿Y crees que tu madre logre entender la diferencia?

El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido, pensando en lo improbable que era que Lily entendiera aquello.

Miró el sobre un momento antes de voltear hacia Sirius y suspirar, vencido.

— ¿Vas a decirles?

—Pues eso depende… —Adquirió una mirada pensativa que poco a poco dio pasó a una sonrisa divertida y cómplice— Si me cuentas con lujo de detalle todo sobre el auto volador, seré una tumba.

Harry dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, sabiendo que se había salvado de una enorme.

—Aunque tal vez James podría encontrarlo divertido…

— ¿Y tú crees que sea capaz de no decírselo a Lily? —Preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

—Sí tienes razón, está perdido. —Desestimó Sirius, luego le hizo una seña para ir a la cocina— Vamos, antes de que vuelvan y me arruinen la historia.

El chico asintió y lo siguió, agradeciendo a su suerte por tener el padrino más genial que podía haber existido.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este capítulo, les advertí que no sería el más divertido de todos. Ya les había contado que sería de relleno, pero más que eso también me parecía imposible terminar la historia sin conocer a la señora Weasley y sin visitar la Madriguera, así que me pareció que las vacaciones de Pascua serían ideales para esto.**

 **Se que no fue mucho, todos los Weasley merecen más tiempo en esta y en el resto las historias existentes porque son hermosos y lo merecen todo en el mundo, pero como verán la organización no es mi fuerte y fallé en darles más espacio. Lo bueno de la segunda parte de este fic es que podremos conocerlos más a todos, es uno de los objetivos.**

 **Y oficialmente puedo decir que ya no habrá más relleno en esta historia, hemos llegado a la recta final y los próximos ocho capítulos serán muy importantes. Como les dije en el anterior, esta fue la calma antes de la tormenta, ya por fin podremos ver más escenas de acción y drama, así no los aburro más con tonterías jeje.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que estén muy bien. Nos leemos pronto, les mando besos y abrazos(L) ¡Los quiero muchísimo!**


	47. Inconvenientes Prematuros

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Luavigut** **: ¡Holaaa! Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto. Y no te preocupes, que también estoy en la universidad y se que un respiro a veces es demasiado pedir jajaja -.- Y que bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Me mató de ternura escribir esa escena entre Harry y Hannah, son demasiado adorables! JAJAJAJ y me encantó de leer sobre tus primos, me recuerdan a los gemelos así que supongo que habrás tenido una infancia muy entretenida jeje. Bueno, esperemos que a Sirius no se le escape nada y si lo hace que James este ahí para defender los derechos sobre la escoba. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capítulo(L) ¡Besos y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Luna** **: ¡Lunita, hermosaaaaaa! James y Lily no pararan nunca, yo lo se, tú lo sabes y todos lo sabemos, son demasiado preciosos para este mundo, no es normal! Y el Ronmione*-* Tenemos que fangirlear más sobre ese ship, señorita, les hace falta más de nuestro amor. Y bueno sobre Ginny, ya sabes como me siento al respecto JAJAJ ya he dicho que aún no se que demonios va a pasar entre esos niños así que habrá que esperar y ver. ¡Te quiero mucho, Lunita! Seguimos fangirleando 24/7(L) hablamos al rato.**

 **Lily124** **: ¡Holaaaa! Bueno, primero que todo me encanta que te hayas atrevido a comentar! Adoré todo tu review y leer tu opinión tan detallada al respecto, la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con prácticamente todo lo que dijiste. Es cierto que Harry y Hannah aunque ahora están empezando a sentir cosas que eventualmente los lleven a algo más, aún son muy niños como para pensar que van a estar juntos para siempre, solo tienen 14 año y todavía tienen mucho que vivir y experimentar, habrá que ver como van evolucionando y la verdad es que a este punto todo es posible. Habrá que seguir leyendo(: Espero que mi respuesta esté más o menos decente, no puedo decir mucho como sabrás jajajaa En fin, espero que te siga gustando la historia! ¡gracias por tu review! Nos seguimos leyendo(L)**

 **Alex13** **: ¡Holiiiis! Ay, que lindo que digas que es tu capítulo favorito, tuve muchas dudas mientras lo escribía y a la hora de subirlo, así que ahora se que no quedo tan feo jeje. Hay mucha gente queriendo que Lily se entere de lo del carro, son malvados… Pero lo tendré en cuenta JAJAJ. ¡Eres demasiado dulce con eso de que soy tu idolo! Por favor, stop. Te mando muchos saludos y espero que estés bien, nos seguimos leyendo(L)**

 **Holiwis123** **: ¡Holaaaaa! Ains, jajajaj me encanta saber que el fic te sigue gustando como la primera vez, ojala eso siga así hasta el final, y hasta la segunda parte también jeje. Bueno la verdad nunca he sido fan de Harry y Hermione, me gustaban más como amigos, pero me encanta saber que te gusta lo que esta pasando entre Harry y Hannah *-*. Sin embargo no puedo decirte como terminara todo, tendremos que seguir leyendo para ver jiji ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste este capitulo(L) Te mando saludos y nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Tanke98** **: ¡HOLAA! Ay, como siempre, gracias por tu review que siempre me deja una sonrisa en el rostro (: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, así que vamos a eso: James se supera a si mismo con su ternura en cada día de su vida y yo ya no se que hacer con él, en serio se pasa. Y Lily no es para nada inocente JAJAJA, al menos no en ese sentido. Y en cuanto a Harry, dudo que exista alguien en el mundo que le gustaría que dos personas se besen encima de su desayuno y más si son sus padres, iug, nop. Aún tiene que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de afecto físico entre ellos, al final no le costará tanto, es mejor que cuando se querían asesinar. Entiendo cuando dices que te alegras mucho por James, siempre me pasa cuando leo fics que el momento en que finalmente está con Lily me emociono tanto como él porque Dios, lo deseo demasiado y por tanto tiempo que es imposible no aliviarse cuando lo logra, además que su felicidad es muy contagiosa jajaja. Y verlos como la familia que siempre debió ser, "es lo que es", como tú dices. Por otro lado, Harry sabe muy bien que su mamá nunca le haría nada, a Sirius y a James pues es otra historia, ellos hacen nacer el instinto asesino en** _ **cualquiera**_ **pero así los amamos todos así que… Ahora vamos a la otra parte del capítulo. Bueno, la verdad es que yo AMO a la señora Weasley, a toda esa familia en verdad (tal vez no tanto a Percy), pero ella tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón, es tan adorable y bondadosa, buena cocinera, en fin: todo lo que está bien en el mundo, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto y también me chocó mucho su actitud en HP5 cuando tiene el enfrentamiento con Sirius acerca de creer que Harry es James. Eso sí que no se lo permito a nadie, nop. Y por supuesto que Hermione es más perspicaz, si no lo fuera Harry no habría llegado vivo ni a tercer año, seamos honestos jajaja. Harry también es parte del club de fans de la felicidad de James y Lily, no quiere arruinarlo con sus pesadillas a pesar de que sus padres odiarían saber que ignoran algo tan importante como eso. Concuerdo contigo en que Fred y George son unos GENIOS, nunca necesitaron sus notas, todo lo que necesitaban en la vida no se los podía dar el colegio… Bueno, algo debió quedarles pero en su mayoría supongo que no jajaja. ¡Y llegamos al final del viaje! Yo tampoco he tenido la suerte de pasar la noche en una tienda, pero me imagino que debe ser genial): Hannah y Harry hablando cerquita es adorable a niveles imposibles, cositas. Sobre la voz que Harry escucha… Creo que en este capítulo ya quedará bastante claro. ¡Ay esa frase de Harry de cuando tenía seis años! A mí también me rompió el corazón): Prometo que en algún momento sabremos más sobre eso. ¡Y no podíamos terminar este fic sin robarnos ese auto! Es demasiado excelente esa escena como para dejarla de lado jajajaja. El señor Weasley al igual que toda su familia es amor en su estado más puro(L) Es un consenso general que Sirius es el padrino más GENIAL del mundo entero, lo amo fuerte. "Esa bebé va a tener el papa mas genial de todos (obviamente, genial y mejor no son los mismo jejej)." AJAJJAJA ME MORÍ CON ESO, ¡ES TAAN CIERTO! también es consenso que el capítulo me quedó mejor de lo que yo esperaba, estoy muy aliviada por eso jajaja. Sobre la pregunta de esta semana: sí, he viajado en avión varias veces, la verdad no llevo la cuenta. No me gusta nada para ser franca jJAJA le tengo pánico a las alturas y me gusta mucho viajar, pero el avión es un mal necesario. Por otro lado, los aeropuertos me encantan. ¡Y creo que eso es todo! Espero no haberme dejado nada. De nuevo gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capítulo! Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto(L)  
**

* * *

 **46\. Inconvenientes Prematuros.**

—Ni sueñes que voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, iré a trabajar.

—No lo harás, te quedas y descansas, fin de la discusión.

— ¡Lily! ¡No puedes obligarme a eso! —Exclamó Mar, indignada y enfadada, dando una patada al suelo de manera malcriada— ¡No puedes decirme que hacer!

—No lo estoy haciendo. —Resopló su amiga, irritada— Solo me preocupo por ti, y por favor no te comportes como Sirius.

—Yo no me comporto como él. —Replicó la rubia, cruzando los brazos de manera testaruda— No necesito que me anden cuidando como si estuviera enferma, soy perfectamente capaz de ir a la oficina y hacer mi trabajo, no seas ridícula.

—No estoy siendo ridícula y no seguiré discutiendo esto contigo. —Le cortó Lily con una mirada severa— No irás a trabajar hasta que des a luz, y punto.

— ¡Para eso aún falta más de un mes, Lily! —Le recordó Mar, empezando a desesperarse ante la idea— ¡No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada! ¡Me voy a volver loca!

—No vas a estar sin hacer nada, Mar. Aquí hay muchas cosas que aún necesitas resolver, puedes terminar de leer tus libros, ayudar a los chicos a terminar la habitación…

Justo en este momento, como si hubieran escuchado que hablaban de ellos, se escucho un golpe seco en la habitación de al lado, haciendo que ambas mujeres pegaran un pequeño salto por la impresión.

—Y por como eso suena necesitarán toda la ayuda posible. —Siguió diciendo la pelirroja viendo con el ceño fruncido hacia la pared que daba a esa habitación— Y supervisión también.

—No puedes dejarme aquí encerrada. —Volvió a decir Mar, retomando el tema— No eres mi jefa, puedo ir si quiero.

—No, soy tu mejor amiga y en este momento se que quedarte aquí es lo que más te conviene. —Lily suspiró y relajó la expresión, intentando llevar la conversación con calma— Es cierto que no puedo decirte que hacer, Mar, pero quiero confiar en que eres una mujer adulta con la capacidad de entender que es lo mejor para ti.

—Las mujeres adultas trabajan. —Contraatacó ella, negada a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente— No se quedan en casa viendo al techo.

—No estarás viendo al techo, te enviaré las columnas aquí para que las revises, seguirás trabajando pero en casa. —Le dedicó una mirada significativa— Donde no tengas que estar sentada todo el día en una sola posición.

—Y otra vez con eso. —Gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¡Sí puedo estar sentada en una sola posición, solo…!

—Solo que no durante más de quince minutos sin que te empiece a doler la espalda.

—De saber que te ibas a poner fastidiosa no te lo habría contado. —Murmuró Mar, enfurruñada.

— ¿Contármelo? Por favor, incluso quien no te presta atención es capaz de darse cuenta de tu expresión de dolor cada vez que nos sentamos a comer.

— ¡Y tampoco puedo estar acostada boca arriba mucho tiempo porque se me corta la respiración! O sea que tampoco puedo quedarme en casa.

—Puedes quedarte recostada en el sofá. —Resolvió Lily, recordándole a su amiga que ella también podía igual de cabeza dura cuando quería— _Descansando_ que es lo que te indicó la sanadora.

No encontrando una nueva forma de refutar aquello, Mar se le quedó viendo de manera desafiante y hostil, ante lo que Lily ni se inmutó, limitándose a mantenerle la mirada sin ceder un ápice su posición.

Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, en completo silencio, hasta que a Mar no le quedó más alternativa que relajar su expresión y suspirar vencida, echándose hacia atrás para volver a sentarse en su cama. Por supuesto, tampoco podía estar parada en un solo lugar mucho tiempo sin que sus pies empezaran a reclamarle. Sabía que ya había perdido la discusión.

Últimamente siempre las perdía y estaba comenzando a hartarse. No, de hecho ya estaba harta. De todo. De aquel embarazo que cada vez parecía más eterno y que en los malos días le hacía doler hasta las pestañas.

La sanadora Johnson le había advertido que era muy posible que en las últimas semanas empezara a sentirse más cansada e indispuesta y que seguramente tendría que dejar de ir a trabajar. Al principio Mar había pensado que era una ridiculez, y su escepticismo le estaba pasando una muy larga factura.

Tal vez lo que más odiaba era que todos a su alrededor, sin excepción, estaban tratándola como si de un momento a otro se fuera a romper. Ya no encontraba como explicarles que sí, estaba embarazada pero no por eso necesitaba que la cuidaran como si estuviera muriéndose.

—No necesito descansar. —Murmuró empecinada, a pesar de saber que ya no había sentido en seguir discutiendo— Tengo toda la energía que…

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Preguntó Lily, arqueando una ceja con ironía— Por eso te quedaste dormida y sigues en pijama cuando deberíamos estar saliendo ya mismo al periódico.

Mar frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, como para comprobar lo que su amiga decía y darse cuenta de que efectivamente seguía con su ropa de dormir, también notó que era uno de los días en los que su barriga estaba más grande de lo normal y eso solo empeoró su humor.

—Dame diez minutos y estoy lista.

—Ni cuando no estabas embarazada tardabas diez minutos arreglándote, Mar. —Le recordó su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa, divertida y hastiada a partes iguales— No sigas insistiendo, y quédate, ¿sí?

—Bien. —Soltó Mar, enfadada, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente— Me quedaré aquí a sembrarme y aburrirme a muerte, ¿feliz?

Debió pensar que le estaba preguntando a ella, porque de repente la sintió moverse contra la parte baja de su abdomen, como dejándole saber que a ella sí la hacía feliz saber que se quedarían en casa ese día.

El pensamiento logró bajarle considerablemente el enfado.

—No vas a aburrirte, te enviaré el trabajo. —Le prometió con una dulce sonrisa— Deja de ser tan necia, tienes que cuidar de ti misma.

—Yo cuido de mí misma. —La contradijo Mar— Son ustedes los que de repente parecen desesperados por hacerlo también.

—Porque te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti.

—Entonces quédate y no me dejes aquí sola. —Prácticamente le rogó, usando su mejor cara de súplica— Tú también puedes hacer el trabajo aquí.

—Alguna de las dos tiene que ir a dar la cara, Mar. Y no estarás sola, los chicos están aquí, ellos te cuidarán. —Mar la miró con escepticismo y un deje de ironía— ¿Qué? ¡Lo harán! —La rubia no cambió su expresión y al final Lily rodó los ojos— Bueno, James te cuidará.

—Eso suena más factible.

—Ay, vamos, tienes que admitir que Sirius no se ha portado tan… _Él_ recientemente.

Aunque quiso, no logró controlar la risita divertida que se le escapó al escucharla decir eso. Tampoco pudo negarlo porque al fin y al cabo, era la verdad.

No estaba segura de cómo lo habían logrado, pero ella y Sirius habían logrado mantener su promesa de no permitir que sus discusiones escalaran a niveles de gritos histéricos. Aún peleaban bastante seguido, pero lo mantenían dentro de los límites normales.

—Se ha comportado, es cierto. —Concordó al final con un asentimiento de cabeza— Casi me hace desear unos meses más de esto solo para que siga así.

—Algo me dice que lo hará. —Le respondió Lily, sonriéndole divertida— Ya verás, seguro se transforma eternamente en el momento que la vea a los ojitos.

—Creo que está muy viejo para transformarse en algo más de lo que ya es, pero está bien. —Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no sonreír estúpidamente al escuchar eso y recordar algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo— ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

—Siempre.

—No se lo digas a James, seguro le sale con el chisme y no quiero que se entere. —Le pidió a la vez que torcía los ojos. Le fue imposible sonreír con ternura al soltar lo siguiente— Pero… En serio estoy esperando que tenga sus ojos.

— ¿De verdad? —Mar conocía suficiente a Lily como para saber que se estaba aguantando las ganas de decir algo más, y agradeció que no lo hiciera.

—De verdad. —Afirmó ella con un encogimiento de hombros— Digo, no me he calentado mucho la cabeza pensando en a quien se parecerá o como lucirá… Pero eso, quiero que tenga sus ojos. Me gustan.

—Pero claro que te gustan. —Dijo la pelirroja con una expresión burlona— Ay, si en el fondo también tienes una vena romántica.

—Y una asesina que está muy desarrollada últimamente. —Chasqueó Mar, algo picada, haciendo reír a su amiga— Ya termina de irte, llegarás tarde.

—De acuerdo, prometo enviarte algo que hacer para que te entretengas.

—Y almorcemos juntos, ¿si? Los cuatro. —Se le ocurrió a Mar de repente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no quedarse ahí encerrada todo el maldito día— En ese viejo restaurante muggle al que siempre vamos, por favor.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Lily, sabiendo que al menos a eso tenía que acceder. Le dedicó una mirada severa antes de marcharse— No hagas nada estúpido, por favor.

Mar gruñó una respuesta haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos antes de sonreírle una última vez y salir de la habitación. Alcanzó a escuchar como iba a despedirse de James y unos minutos después salía del departamento.

Se quedó sentada en su cama, solo con la compañía de los sonidos de los chicos en la habitación de al lado haciendo Merlín sabría que. Pensó en ir con ellos, pero los idiotas le tenían prohibido entrar alegando que querían "sorprenderla". Para Mar la sorpresa sería que no le prendieran fuego a la habitación de su hija, de resto, no sabía que esperar.

Bufó fastidiada y se mordió la lengua intentando reprimir el gemido de dolor que quiso atravesar sus labios en el momento que unas conocidas punzadas de dolor empezaron a clavarse despiadadamente en la parte baja de su espalda, recordándole que ya tenía más de cinco minutos sin cambiar de posición.

Si en algo tenía que darle la razón a Sirius, aunque no lo haría en voz alta, era en como el embarazo la había vuelto incluso más necia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era moverse un poco, solo lo suficiente para que su peso no reposara sobre el mismo lugar, pero estaba negada y no se movió ni un ápice.

En el fondo sabía que era una estupidez, una niñería, pero igual no cedió, aquella era su infantil manera de demostrarles a todos, y a ella misma, que no había necesidad de estarla tratando con todo ese cuidado y delicadeza. Estaba en perfecto estado, solo tenía unos cuantos dolores, eso era todo.

Pero no era cierto, desde luego. Al final su cuerpo terminó ganando la pelea y el dolor se hizo demasiado insoportable como para seguir pretendiendo que no estaba ahí.

Soltó un quejido adolorido, no demasiado alto, y finalmente se movió, suspirando aliviada cuando el dolor empezó a desaparecer. Gruñó enfadada y se dejó caer en la cama, de lado para no quedarse sin aire.

Por supuesto que no podía ir a trabajar así, no podía hacer nada así, solo acostarse como un vegetal inútil y esperar que todos hicieran las cosas por ella. Era increíblemente frustrante y en los peores momentos le daba ganas de echarse a llorar de impotencia, saber que aún le faltaban seis semanas de eso la hacía querer arrancarse los cabellos.

Entonces su autocompasión y su hilo de pensamientos negativos fueron interrumpidos por más movimientos en su barriga, esos mismos movimientos que eran capaces de traerla de regreso de su pozo de ira y de hacerla sentir terrible por pensar así.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron en la cuna redonda y pequeña que desde hacía unos días descansaba junto a la cama, permitiendo que la sensación de ternura que sentía cada vez que la veía la llenara completa. Había una más grande en la habitación de al lado pero esa la habían puesto ahí para no tener que salir cada vez que la bebé se despertara; lo más inteligente habría sido comprar una sola y _mágicamente_ trasladarla cuando ella creciera, pero había cometido el error de permitir que James y Sirius fueran solos a la tienda. Habían terminado con dos, o más, de todo.

Rió por lo bajo y se llevó una mano al vientre, disfrutando como se sentía tener ese pedacito de vida dentro de ella, el mismo que le daba fuerzas y paciencia para tomar aire, contar hasta diez y aceptar todo, recordándose que aunque lo pareciera, aquello no era eterno.

 _«Más temprano que tarde, esto pasará.»_

Aquella voz la asaltó de golpe, saliendo de la nada e inundándole todos los pensamientos. Lastimándola.

Sacudió la cabeza buscando apartarla y rápidamente la devolvió a su cajón de recuerdos, ese que nunca sacaba, porque no contenía nada más que pena y remordimientos.

Desesperada por distraerse y pensar en otra cosa, en algo que tuviera solución y que no la hiciera sentir miserable, se puso de pie con dificultad y fue hasta su pequeña biblioteca improvisada y tomó uno de los libros que aún no terminaba. Tendría que hacer lo que Lily le había dicho para evitar volverse loca.

Estuvo en eso durante varias horas, más de las que se había creído capaz de soportar, acompañada solamente por el ruido que hacían los chicos, durante los primeros minutos se sobresaltaba cada vez que tiraban algo, pero después de un rato se acostumbró y empezó a ignorarlos.

La mañana se le pasó así, entre libros, libros, arreglar cualquier cosa que encontrara desordenada en la habitación, especialmente de Sirius, y seguir leyendo libros. Esperó pacientemente a que Lily le enviará algo con que entretenerse pero nunca llegó nada, su amiga tenía que escoger justo ese día para tardarse escribiendo las benditas columnas.

Empezaba a creer que el encierro la volvería loca y cuando vio que el reloj marcaba una hora y media antes del almuerzo, decidió que estaba harta de seguir ahí sin hacer nada.

Se puso de pie y se fue a buscar a los chicos, sin importarle que no la dejaran pasar por cualquier ridícula razón. Entonces, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió James, sorprendiéndose al encontrársela de frente.

—Estoy aburrida. —Soltó Mar sin más, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido— Tienen toda la maldita mañana ahí metidos, ¿Qué demonios hacen?

—Ya terminamos. —Le informó James con una enorme sonrisa, tenía restos de pintura lila, gris y blanca en el rostro y la camisa— ¡Ha quedado fantástico!

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, sorprendida, relajando su expresión— ¿Cómo que terminaron?

—El cuarto, ya lo tenemos listo. Ven a ver.

No le dio tiempo de preguntar otra cosa ya que él se dio vuelta y volvió a entrar a la habitación con Mar pisándole los talones.

—Espero que no hayan convertido este lugar en algo ridículo e inapropiado… —Dijo con desconfianza— Porque les juro que…

Se frenó de golpe, quedándose irremediablemente boquiabierta ante la imagen frente a ella.

—P-pero, que…

—No tengo mucha experiencia… —Empezó a decir Sirius, parado en una esquina, admirando el lugar con una sonrisa orgullosa— Pero este es el mejor cuarto para bebés del mundo.

Mar no tenía idea de si era el mejor, pero sabía que le encantaba.

No tenía idea de cómo lo habían hecho, pero en dos días habían logrado convertir la aburrida habitación de dos camas individuales en una preciosa e iluminada recamara totalmente amoblada y llena de detalles.

— ¿Ustedes hicieron esto? —Preguntó, completamente anonadada— ¿De verdad?

—Sip. Completita. —Respondió James, imitando la sonrisa de su amigo— Y sin magia.

—Mentira. —Saltó Mar, más impresionada aún.

—No, completamente cierto. —Confirmó Sirius, caminando hacia ellos dos y abriendo los brazos para que lo viera. También estaba cubierto de pintura— Ni tenemos las varitas encima.

— ¿Cómo lograron hacer esto sin magia? —La expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa de Mar solo se iba incrementando— Es… Increíble.

Y verdaderamente lo era. El montón de cosas que habían comprado hacía ya varios meses estaban organizadas de una manera casi perfecta, las paredes grises y lila habían quedado pintadas tan uniforme que en serio le estaba costando creer que lo habían hecho sin magia. Habían logrado armar la cuna impecablemente y se le derritió el corazón cuando notó el colgante de estrellas que ella misma había elegido.

Era perfecta.

— ¿Y ese candelabro? —Preguntó, viendo maravillada al hermoso objeto que hacía de lámpara en el techo.

—Lo compré hace unas semanas. —Le respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros— Está genial, ¿no?

—Es precioso. —Sonrió Mar, encantada— Todo está genial, chicos.

Otro de los síntomas de sus últimas semanas de embarazo también estaba siendo el sentirse imposiblemente cariñosa y con ganas de darle afecto a todo el mundo. Quiso abrazar a Sirius, pero conocía los límites y si se burlaba lo iba a golpear, así que en cambio, abrazó a James.

—Muchísimas gracias. —Envolvió los brazos en su cintura y se pegó a él— No se que habría hecho sin ustedes.

—No hay nada que agradecer. —Le aseguró James, sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros para abrazarla devuelta— Nos divertimos arreglando todo y pintando, sobre todo pintando.

—No quiero cortarles el momento, pero yo también estoy aquí y ayudé bastante. —Se quejó Sirius, viéndolos ofendido.

—Shh, a ti te agradezco en la noche. —Lo calló Mar, haciendo reír a James.

—Ah, ahora sí nos estamos entendiendo. —Subió las cejas de manera sugerente y sonrió con picardía— ¿Ves que hiciste bien al darnos el voto de confianza? Y tú querías contratar a alguien que lo hiciera todo.

—Nadie lo habría hecho mejor que nosotros. —Presumió James con una enorme sonrisa muy poco modesta— ¿Sabes, Sirius? Empiezo a creer que debimos crear en una empresa de decoración en vez de un bar.

—Estoy seguro de que ganaríamos más dinero, pero no podríamos beber durante el trabajo y así pierde la emoción.

—See, tienes razón. Además que tendríamos que trabajar en horarios normales, ¿te imaginas?

—No quiero hacerlo, el dinero definitivamente no vale mis horas de sueño.

—Ni el ver las peleas de ebrios cada viernes en la noche.

—Y mucho menos perdernos a las señoritas que necesitan un lugar seguro donde pasar la borrachera.

Porque lo conocía, sabía que había dicho eso con el simple propósito de hacerla rabiar, pero Mar estaba demasiado concentrada en otra cosa como para prestar atención a sus estupideces.

Toda su atención estaba puesta en la bebé que se movía de lado a lado, yendo hacia la izquierda cuando James hablaba y volviendo rápidamente a la derecha cuando Sirius le respondía, como si no quisiera perder detalle de la conversación. O como si estuvieran hablando con ella.

—Entrometida. —Murmuró, sonriendo divertida.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Nada. —Se apresuró a aclarar, sintiéndose algo ridícula— En serio no puedo creer que ya esté lista, me quito un peso enorme de los hombros.

—Y con seis semanas de anticipación, somos unos genios. —Dijo Sirius, demasiado pagado de si mismo, subiendo una mano hacia James.

—Y eso se queda corto. —Respondió su amigo con la misma sonrisa, chocando su mano por encima de la cabeza de Mar.

—Bueno, ya, acomodaron una habitación, no encontraron la cura a una enfermedad mortal. —Bufó Mar, rodando los ojos y dejando ir a James.

—Y eso que podríamos si quisiéramos.

—Aja… ¡Bien! Como ya terminaron podemos ir a almorzar con Lily, ¿no? Se que aún es temprano pero podemos…

— ¿Almorzar? —Preguntó James, confundido— Nosotros no iremos a almorzar.

— ¿Qué? —La sonrisa de Mar desapareció de su rostro en un instante— ¿Y por que no?

—Primero tenemos que bañarnos. —Le explicó Sirius viendo con desagrado toda su ropa manchada— Y además tenemos que bajar al bar y hacer inventario.

—Ay no, no me hagan esto. —Se quejó ella, empezando a sentirse desilusionada— Le dije a Lily que comeríamos, ¡Necesito salir de aquí!

— ¿Y estás segura de que puedes salir? —Quiso saber James— ¿Te sientes…?

—Estoy bien. —Le cortó Mar de golpe, no queriendo escuchar otro sermón— ¿Qué no pueden hacer su maldito inventario otro día? Ir a comer solo nos tomará dos horas.

—Contigo incapaz de aparecerte serán como tres y media. —Comentó Sirius arqueando una ceja, ganándose una mirada asesina— Tenemos que hacerlo hoy, y estoy seguro de que no deberías salir a…

—No empieces tú también. —Le advirtió, apuntándolo con un dedo— Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar unas cuantas cuadras para sentarme a almorzar.

—Ni siquiera eres capaz de estar de pie veinte minutos seguidos.

—Cierra la boca. —Resopló Mar, enfadada de nuevo— Como sea, no vayan si no quieren, yo iré sola si debo hacerlo pero no me quedaré más tiempo aquí.

—Por Merlín, Mar, no…

No quiso quedarse a escuchar nada que tuvieran que decirle y salió de la habitación para volver a la suya.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Escuchó preguntar a Sirius, entrando a la habitación unos minutos después.

—Me visto. —Se limitó a responder, colocándose una blusa de maternidad que se había tenido que comprar luego de mucha negación sobre necesitarla— Voy a salir.

— Ya, y yo pensando que ibas a adelantar los agradecimientos que me prometiste. —No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el tono bromista en su voz.

—Si según tú no soy capaz de hacer nada tal vez deberíamos reconsiderar ese tipo de actividades. —Lo picó ella, subiendo una ceja.

—No me jodas, ahí no haces nada. —Rió él, sentándose en la cama— Solo te acuestas y yo hago el resto del trabajo.

—Ow, pobre tú. —Se burló ella, sacando el labio inferior en un puchero— Pronto podrás descansar de tanto trabajo, tranquilo.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Chasqueó, fastidiado. Luego suspiró y la miró con seriedad— ¿Es realmente necesario que salgas sola?

—Sí, mucho. —Respondió Mar con sinceridad, calzándose los zapatos— Y no me vengas con estupideces, tú tampoco serías capaz de quedarte encerrado contra tu voluntad.

—Yo no tengo ocho meses de embarazo ni los tendré. —Recalcó él con una mirada significativa— Pero sí, tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo. —Se sentó a su lado para atarse las agujetas, otro de los grandes desafíos de su vida— Están exagerando toda la situación, las mujeres salen estando incluso más avanzadas que yo.

—Pero la sanadora te dijo que es delicado porque… Porque es la primera vez y… —Su atención era desviada por los infructuosos intentos de Mar por subir la pierna o inclinarse para alcanzar sus zapatos— Y puedes… Puedes… ¿Mar, necesitas ayuda?

—No, claro que no. —Le aseguró ella de inmediato, aunque el esfuerzo en su voz la delataba— Yo puedo, solo…

Siguió intentando inútilmente durante unos segundos y cuando ya empezaba a sentir que se le escapaba el aire, Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie antes de hincarse frente a ella.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Le preguntó Mar, a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que haría— Yo no…

—Quédate quieta de una maldita vez. —La calló, tomándole un pie y colocándolo sobre su rodilla— Te vas a romper algo.

A regañadientes Mar decidió hacerle caso, pero desvío la mirada para no tener que observarlo atándole las agujetas como si fuera una cría de cuatro años.

—Esto es vergonzoso. —Murmuró, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse.

—Hemos hecho cosas peores desde esta misma posición. —Vio de reojo como le sonreía y le tomaba el otro pie— Y eso te ganas por querer usar este tipo de zapatos.

—Los otros me cansan más rápido. —Admitió ella con un suspiro— Apenas de a luz voy a usar tacones para ir a todas partes.

—No me quejaré porque la verdad es que te quedan increíblemente bien. —Se encogió de hombros y dejó ir su pie— Listo.

—Gracias. —Finalmente se atrevió a verlo, aunque se seguía sintiendo avergonzada— No se lo menciones a nadie.

—Y yo que pensaba salir a la calle a gritarlo. —Bufó con ironía, rodando los ojos.

—Cállate. —Sonrió divertida— ¿Seguro que no puedes venir conmigo?

—Sí… ¿Segura que no prefieres quedarte y comer aquí?

—Mucho.

—Bueno. —Suspiró resignado y se puso de pie— Será mejor que te vayas, al paso que caminas terminarás llegando mañana.

—Entonces… ¿No vas a intentar que me quede? ¿A pesar de que no puedo ni ponerme sola los zapatos?

—Mar, si fuera por mí te ataría mágicamente a la cama y me llevaría tu varita antes de sellar la puerta. —Le explicó Sirius con sinceridad— Pero si antes era difícil discutir contigo ahora es una misión imposible… Y suicida.

— Bueno, me alegra que finalmente lo hayas entendido. —Dijo ella con una risita— Casi nueve meses después.

—Mejor tarde que nunca. —Agregó él, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

Mar le sonrió devuelta y se tomó un momento para perderse en su mirada.

Sí, definitivamente quería que tuviera sus ojos.

* * *

—Harry... Harry... ¡Harry, despiértate de una vez!

— ¡No estoy durmiendo! —Exclamó el susodicho, abriendo los ojos y levantando la cabeza rápidamente— ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!

—No, no lo estabas. Te dormiste encima de tu desayuno. —Bufó Hannah, pasándole una mano por la mejilla— Y ahora tienes huevos y mantequilla por toda la cara, ven...

Harry se sonrojó pero permitió que su amiga le limpiara la comida que tenía en el rostro, asegurándose de reojo que nadie en toda la mesa de Gryffindor lo estuviera viendo.

—Entonces solo hay dos posibilidades… —Empezó a decir Hermione, enumerando con los dedos— Uno, el señor Crouch atacó a Viktor, o alguien más atacó a ambos mientras Viktor estaba despistado.

—O… —Intervino Ron con una enorme sonrisa y una expresión de realización— ¡Krum atacó a Crouch y se aturdió a si mismo! ¿Qué tal eso?

—Claro, y luego el señor Crouch se evaporó en el aire. —Apuntó Hermione rodando los ojos.

—Ustedes dos no sirven si no duermen bien. —Resopló Hannah, viendo a los dos chicos y pasándole una servilleta a Harry para que terminara él mismo de limpiarse la cara— Y yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, pero creo que es la segunda opción.

— ¿Por qué? Si Crouch envío a Azkaban a su hijo es capaz de atacar a un estudiante.

—Sí, Ron, pero Harry nos dijo que estaba muy débil como para…

— ¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora? —Suspiró Harry, frotándose los ojos por debajo de los anteojos— Hay demasiada gente…

Y más importante aún, no quería seguir tratando ese tema.

Ya se habían quedado hasta muy tarde la noche anterior repasando lo que había pasado cuando Ludo Bagman había llevado a los campeones a mostrarles de que se trataría la tercera prueba. Harry había pensado que lo peor de la noche sería ver como habían alterado por completo el campo de quidditch. Había estado errado.

Aún no se quitaba de la mente el bizarro encuentro que había tenido con el señor Crouch, todavía podía ver en su mente su expresión aterrada y escuchar sus palabras.

 _«Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore... Harry Potter... el Señor Tenebroso... más fuerte... Harry Potter... »_

Tuvo un escalofrío y luego sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

—Deberías terminar de escribir la carta. —Le dijo Hannah, terminando su desayuno— Ya se va a hacer tarde.

Harry suspiró y posó la mirada en el pedazo de pergamino que había tomado de su habitación esa mañana y en la que solo había alcanzado a escribir los nombres de sus padres.

—No tengo idea de que escribir. —Respondió alejando de él la carta sin terminar— ¿Cómo se supone que se los diga?

—Empieza con: Mamá y papá, estoy bien pero anoche me encontré con un trabajador del Ministerio al que posiblemente le falte un tornillo. —Propuso Ron, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Solo explícales los que pasó y ya. —Intervino Hermione— Tienes que hacerlo.

— _Quiero_ hacerlo. —Le aseguró Harry antes de esbozar una mueca— Pero es… Muy extraño. Hasta Dumbledore lucía preocupado.

—Eso… No es bueno. —Murmuró Hannah, preocupada.

—No, para nada. —Concordó Harry con un suspiro pesado— Pero… Si fuera _muy_ grave, ¿me habría dejado escribirles anoche, cierto? ¿O lo habría hecho el mismo?

—No lo se, Harry, todo es muy raro. —Fue Hermione la única en responderle, luciendo confundida— Pero tantas cosas juntas no pueden ser coincidencia, hay alguien detrás de todo esto que está pasando… Y no es alguien bueno.

Harry tragó saliva y alejó su plato de él, de repente se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

—Mira, ahora lo único que puedes hacer es informarles a tus padres sobre lo que pasó, ver que te dicen y luego, ¡sin perder tiempo! —Recalcó lo último con mucha severidad— Empezar a entrenarte para la tercera prueba.

—En mi opinión un laberinto es lo menos horrible de todo. —Se metió Ron, intentando bajarle hierro al asunto— Será pan comido después de los dragones.

—Si le dices eso se va a confiar y lo volverá a dejar para último minuto. —Bufó Hannah— Si es más fácil pues genial, de cualquier manera tiene que entrenar como si fuera lo más difícil de…

—Bueno, basta ya. —La calló Harry, harto de seguir hablando de eso— Les prometo que empezaré a entrenar. Ahora vayamos a clase, terminaré la carta al salir.

—Hey, aún no termino. —Se quejó Ron con el ceño fruncido— Tranquilo, Snape no nos extrañará.

—Pero amará que recuperemos el tiempo perdido en detención. —Chasqueó Hermione— Así que apresúrate.

Como siempre, el chico no hizo mucho caso a su sugerencia y se tomó un buen rato terminando de desayunar, aunque solo el suficiente para que aún les diera tiempo de llegar a las mazmorras a tiempo.

Entraron al aula de Pociones donde Snape ya estaba escribiendo indicaciones en la pizarra. Harry gruñó al verlo, de no haber sido por él entreteniéndolo con sus « _El director está ocupado, Potter_ »y « _¿Qué tonterías dice, Potter?_ »tal vez habría hablado antes con Dumbledore y habrían llegado a tiempo con Crouch.

Fue hasta el puesto que compartía con Hannah y por ese día decidió ignorar la mirada asesina que se le clavaba en la nuca durante cada maldita clase con Slytherin. También decidió ignorar cuando Snape hizo un comentario sobre empezar los nuevos antídotos y que andar espiando los terrenos del castillo a media noche no era excusa para que quedaran mal. Estaba demasiado cansado para prestarles atención.

—Deberías venir medio dormido a todas las clases. —Lo molestó Hannah, aunque soltando un bostezo— Te vuelve más prudente.

—Déjame en paz. —Murmuró Harry, abriendo su libro y empezando a ojearlo sin ver— ¿Crees que se de cuenta si termino la carta ahora?

—Mejor lleva la fiesta en paz, ¿sí? —Le respondió su amiga con una mirada significativa— Si te castigan no podrás enviar la carta hasta muy tarde.

Harry gruñó en respuesta pero no dijo más nada, sabía que tenía razón.

—Creo que debería prepararme para que Lily venga para llevarme a casa cuando lea lo que ocurrió. —Se le ocurrió mientras empezaba a sacar sus ingredientes— Tal vez así no tenga que hacer la tercera prueba.

—El sueño te tiene diciendo tonterías, ya concéntrate.

Sabía que tenía razón, la verdad era que no estaba pensando bien ni lo que hacía ni lo que decía y si decidía hacer la poción sintiéndose así iba a hacer un desastre y tendría que soportar a Snape.

Se aseguró de que el profesor no estaba prestando atención y movió sus cosas a una esquina de la mesa para cruzar los brazos y esconder el rostro en éstos.

— ¡Harry! —Lo llamó Hannah en un susurro, alarmada— ¡No te duermas, si Snape te ve…!

—No voy a dormirme. —Murmuró el chico de manera apenas entendible— Solo… Solo voy a descansar los ojos un ratito… Un ratito y ya…

Eso era lo que tenía pensado, solo descansar un momento para recuperar fuerzas y volver a su trabajo antes de que Snape lo atrapara.

Peleó con el sueño durante varios segundos, pero al final éste termino ganando. Permitió que todo se volviera negro y lo absorbiera la inconsciencia y la tranquilidad que buscaba desde hacía horas.

 _Pronto desapareció del aula y del colegio y se encontró en un ya conocido corredor por el que sus piernas lo guiaron por obligación hasta llegar a una habitación oscura, con las ventanas tapadas con tablas de madera._

 _Estaba parado detrás de un gran sillón y delante de éste pudo visualizar a una figura oscura que se movía y hablaba._

— _Mi-mi señor… —Harry se esforzó por tratar de descifrar aquella voz, pero como siempre fue inútil— F-fue un accidente, yo… Lo lamento mu…_

— _Silencio. —Lo calló una segunda voz, aguda y fría, que le causo a Harry un vacío en el estómago— Has tenido mucha suerte, tu error ha sido reparado: está muerto._

 _A pesar de no tener idea de sobre quien estaban hablando, el chico empezó a sentir nauseas y ganas de vomitar. Al mismo tiempo la cicatriz de la frente empezaba a arderle._

— _Lo siento, Nagini. Por hoy no podrás cometerlo…_

 _La serpiente que dormía a los pies de la butaca hizo un amenazante sonido con la lengua._

— _Señor, si tan solo me dejara arreglarlo…_

— _Te dije que ya había sido arreglado, incompetente. —Su voz reflejaba gran ira y eso solo hacía que a Harry le doliera más la cicatriz— Y Bella se está encargando del resto._

 _Se hizo un silencio tenso en la sala durante unos segundos._

— _¿B-bella, señor? ¿Pero como…?_

— _Distraerá al Ministerio para que olviden tu estupidez. —El tono de su voz de repente cambió a uno más divertido, pero macabro— Tiene asuntos que arreglar._

— _¿Q-que asuntos? —El otro hombre sonaba más preocupado de lo que había estado en todo el rato— ¿No hablara de…? Señor, dijo que eso sería arriesgado…_

— _Sí, lo será… Para la chica._

Abrió los ojos de golpes y se incorporó con tanta brusquedad y prisa que casi arroja todas sus cosas al piso y se cae de su silla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Hannah lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se volvió hacia ella y se encontró con su mirada preocupada— ¿Estás bien?

No, no estaba bien.

Tenía el corazón atorado en la garganta, le sudaban las manos y la frente le dolía horrores, pero no estaba preocupado por eso, él era lo de menos. Lo que acababa escuchar de Bellatrix le había vuelto hielo la sangre.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho, sabía que hablaba de Mar.

—Tengo… Tengo que irme… —Balbuceó Harry, tropezando para ponerse de pie— Tengo que avisarles, tengo…

— ¿Quieres explicarme que está pasando? —Le pidió Hannah, asustada— Por favor, Harry, solo…

Pero él no se detuvo a escucharla, no tenía tiempo para eso. No sabía si lo que acababa de ver era real, pero había demasiadas coincidencias y si se quedaba ahí sentado sin hacer nada no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Se puso de pie y en menos de dos zancadas se paró frente al escritorio de Snape, que se sobresaltó al encontrárselo ahí parado de repente.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Potter? —Le preguntó el profesor con la misma voz impersonal de siempre— ¿Olvidó donde está su asiento?

—Tengo que salir. —Soltó de golpe, dándose cuenta algo tarde de su tono hostil— Señor.

Snape subió las cejas con sorpresa, pero rápidamente volvió a adquirir su expresión de indiferencia.

—No me diga. ¿Y cree que esto es un campo de juegos del que entra y sale cuando desee?

—No, pero en serio necesito salir. —Le explicó Harry, sin preocuparse en cambiar el tono suplicante de su voz— Es una emergencia.

—No se si enteró, Potter, pero la clase acaba de empezar y no se cambia el horario solo por los caprichos de un estudiante.

— ¡Eso no es un capricho! ¡Necesito salir, usted no entiende! —Exclamó el chico, atrayendo la atención del resto de sus compañeros— ¡Tengo que ir a…! ¡A…!

Llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de contarle lo que estaba pasando y esperar que encontrara en él algo de sentido común para dejarlo salir. Pero sabía que eso era demasiado improbable.

—A no ser que haya terminado su antídoto, y lo dudo muchísimo, no puede salir del aula.

—Pero…

—Siéntese.

El chico abrió la boca para volver a refutar pero Snape simplemente bajó la mirada, ignorándolo.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y los puños con tanta fuerza que se terminó haciendo daño. Era el segundo día seguido que Snape se metía en su camino de aquella manera, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que lo detuviera.

Ahora no podía llegar tarde.

Se dio la vuelta, tomó sus cosas rápidamente e ignorando las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos, se dirigió hacia la salida.

— ¡Potter! ¿A dónde cree que…?

No se detuvo ni miró atrás, salió del aula con pasó rápido y decidido. Las consecuencias y los castigos podía enfrentarlos después.

Tenía que escribirle a Sirius.

* * *

Había sido una mala idea. Una muy, muy mala idea.

No era necesario que nadie se lo dijera, Mar lo sabía perfectamente, podía sentirlo.

Su estúpido plan de salir temprano para llegar a tiempo al restaurante le había salido horrible y su cuerpo se lo estaba reclamando vilmente. Acostumbrada a aparecerse para ir a todas partes, había creído que el lugar quedaba más cerca del departamento de lo que en verdad quedaba y aún le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar cuando sus pies y su cintura habían empezado a quejarse por el exceso de movimiento.

No sabía que la irritaba más, si el dolor que sentía o imaginarse el sermón que iba a darle Lily cuando la viera llegar medio muerta al restaurante, o peor, tener que darles la razón a ella y a Sirius.

Definitivamente lo último era lo peor.

Gruñó, por el dolor y por el fastidio que le provocaba sentirse así, y sabiendo que le sería imposible seguir caminando si no descansaba, se detuvo frente a un grupo de tiendas en la calle por la que se encontraba.

Respiró hondo y maldijo a su suerte por haber salido justo ese día, y a esa hora, cuando el Londres muggle parecía haber decidido convertirse en un horno gigante. Empezaba a arrepentirse por haber sido tan necia, tal vez sí habría sido mejor quedarse en casa con los chicos.

Era consciente de que si intentaba llegar pasaría una de dos cosas, o llegaba arrastrándose por el dolor y Lily le armaba un escándalo, o no llegaba y se quedaba tirada a mitad de la calle e igual le armaban un escándalo.

Lo mejor sería descansar un rato y recuperar fuerzas, pero si se sentaba estaba segura de que no volvería a levantarse así que decidió entrar a una tienda de ropa un rato.

Supo que sí había sido una buena idea en el momento que puso un pie adentro de ésta y el aire acondicionado le dio la bienvenida, de inmediato haciéndola sentir más fresca.

Era una tienda considerablemente grande y con bastante ropa, así que podría darle al menos una vuelta para refrescarse y volver a salir, aún tenía tiempo.

—Quédate aquí, yo vengo en un momento… —Escuchó que decía una mujer a unos metros de ella.

— ¡Pero, mamá! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo! —Le respondió una vocecita.

Mar se volteó hacia el lugar donde sucedía el intercambio y se encontró con una mujer mayor que ella y llevaba uniforme, dedujo que era una empleada, y una niña pequeña que no tendría más de seis años.

—Quédate. —Le repitió la mujer con más severidad— Siéntate y no causes problemas.

La pequeña frunció el ceño, notablemente disgustada pero al final asintió y se cruzó de brazos, a regañadientes.

Mar rió por lo bajo y volvió su atención a la ropa que estaba revisando, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería que un día su hija llegara a ser así de obediente, pero conociéndose y conociendo a Sirius aquello era un sueño casi imposible.

Tal vez Lily le haría el milagro.

—Trata de no portarte tan mal, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pidió en un susurro— Yo tal vez no imponga respeto, pero tienes una tía que da bastante miedo.

Espero que se moviera en respuesta, como hacía cada que vez que le hablaba, y se sorprendió cuando no pasó nada. Entonces notó que tenía ya rato sin moverse, tal vez se había quedado dormida pero nunca lo hacía a esa hora.

— ¿Con quien hablas?

La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo sobresaltar un poco. Volteó y se encontró con la pequeña de un momento antes, parada junto a ella y viéndola con interés.

—Em… Yo… —Balbuceó Mar, no muy segura de que debía responder— No estaba…

— ¿Hablabas con tu bebé?

Se sintió un poco sorprendida por eso, había pensado que sí le respondía no iba a entender.

Tenía que dejar de subestimar tanto a los niños.

—Sí, eso hacía. —Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que lindo. —Dijo la niña sonriéndole de vuelta— ¿Puedo tocar?

—Pues sí, pero ahora está dormida. —Le explicó con una mirada de disculpa— No creo que sientas nada.

— _¿Dormida?_ —Preguntó abriendo muchos sus pequeños ojos— ¿Es una niña?

—Ajá. —Se sentía bastante idiota, nunca tenía idea de cómo hablar con los niños.

—Siempre he querido una hermanita. —Frunció el ceño— Pero mamá dice que primero tiene que encontrarle un papá.

—Ya, pues eso es muy importante. —Rió Mar, divertida— ¿Tu mamá trabaja aquí?

—Sip, fue a comprar algo de comer… Si quieres le digo que te haga un descuento.

—Eso me gustaría mucho. —Le sonrió, pensando en lo familiar que le resultaba aquella niña— Aunque con esta panza no creo que vaya a quedarme nada, tendré que venir en unos meses.

—Yo creo que todo te quedaría muy lindo.

—Ay, gracias, que tierna…

Tuvo que dejar la frase por la mitad en el momento que el reflejo de uno de los espejos al fondo de la tienda llamó su atención. Entrecerró los ojos para poder obtener una mejor imagen, y llegó a pensar que su mente le estaba jugando una broma porque empezó a ver algo que volaba y cada vez se acercaba más.

Era una motocicleta.

— ¡Cuidado!

Por suerte se dio cuenta de que no se estaba imaginando a tiempo para tomar a la pequeña por el brazo y obligarla a lanzarse al piso, haciendo ella lo mismo con todo el cuidado que la situación le permitió, el cual no fue mucho.

No tuvo oportunidad de preocuparse por las punzadas de dolor que se clavaban en toda su espalda, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tratando de entender que había pasado.

La motocicleta había atravesado la vitrina, partiéndola en pedazos y haciendo que virutas de vidrio cayeran por toda la tienda, tumbando varios percheros llenos de ropa y al final aterrizando contra la pared del fondo, causando un estruendo terrible que rápidamente había sido cubierto por los gritos despavoridos de los clientes y las otras vendedoras. Afuera también había una conmoción, pero no podía descifrar exactamente que pasaba.

Como pudo se enderezó y levantó la cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar, la rueda de la motocicleta daba vueltas y el motor seguía andando, notó también que ya no quedaba nadie en la tienda más que ella.

Pero el llanto a su lado le recordó que no estaba sola.

Se volteó rápidamente y vio a la pequeña niña aún acostada en el piso, cubriéndose las manos con la cabeza, temblando y llorando con mucha fuerza. Mar sintió como el corazón se le apretaba dolorosamente y las ganas de ponerse a llorar la invadían a ella también, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse.

—Shh, está bien, está bien… —Le susurró, tomándola con cuidado por los hombros para levantarla— Tranquila, estoy aquí…

—Mi mamá… —Sollozó la pequeña, permitiendo que Mar la sentara, tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas— Q-quiero a mi mamá…

—Lo se, linda, ella está bien, ya viene... —Sabía que no debía decirle eso sin saber, pero no tenía idea de que más decir— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hailey. —Murmuró la niña sin dejar de llorar.

—Es un nombre muy bonito. —Le sonrió con toda la calma que pudo reunir, resistiendo las ganas de atraerla hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza— Yo soy Marlene. Voy a revisar que estés bien, ¿de acuerdo, Hailey?

Hailey asintió, aún temblorosa, y Mar le pasó los ojos por todo el rostro, notando entonces el hilo de sangre que caía por su frente. Sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido y siguió el rastro hasta dar con una pequeña abertura en la raíz de su cabello, no era muy profunda pero la sangre siembre era alarmante. Deseó tener la habilidad de Sirius para curarla.

Se le apretó el estómago al pensar en él, pero rápidamente lo apartó.

—Escucha, Hailey, lo que haremos será…

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el lugar fue invadido por una risa escandalosa que venía de afuera de la tienda.

— ¿Me extrañaste, rubiecita? —Ya sabía que era ella desde antes de escuchar su voz, pero la conocida y escalofriante carcajada fue capaz helarle las venas y de cortarle la respiración que ya de por si le escaseaba— ¡Teníamos que reunirnos antes de conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia! ¿No te parece?

Mil pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Mar y experimentó demasiados sentimientos encontrados, pero lo único que fue capaz de absorber por completo fue la última frase, esa que le detuvo el corazón y la hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. De manera instintiva se cubrió el vientre con ambos brazos.

— ¿Q-quien es…? —Empezó a preguntar Hailey, pero Mar la hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Movió los labios sin hablar, indicándole que no dijera nada, y la niña debió comprender su expresión de terror ya que la obedeció y se quedó quieta como una estatua.

Mar sabía que tenía que pensar rápido y que tenía que protegerla, así que tratando de no hacer ruido, la tomó por los brazos y la hizo esconderse en una de las estanterías, tratando de taparla con la ropa que colgaba de ella.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaba lo más segura posible, se alejó sin levantarse y buscó su varita, agradeciendo no haber sido tan idiota como para dejarla en casa.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. O de hecho, sí podía, pero lo que no podía creer era el no habérselo esperado. Había sido estúpida e inconsciente, se había confiado al pensar que no iba a hacerle nada, había ignorado lo arriesgado que era cualquier cosa con ella por ahí suelta.

Y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

—Rubiecita, no te me escondas… —La llamó con una voz cantarina entrando a la tienda— Extraño jugar contigo, nos divertíamos tanto.

Escuchó sus pasos acercándose lentamente, pisando los vidrios del piso y haciendo que su ansiedad creciera con cada segundo.

Trató de delinear un plan, una forma de salir de ahí, pero no se le ocurrió nada, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y los dolores que salían de todas partes de su cuerpo y la falta de aire no la ayudaban en nada.

—Ya me estaba preguntando cuando mi estúpido primito iba a soltarte la correa. —Continuó diciendo ella, con la voz llena de desprecio y burla, cada vez acercándose más— Me estaba cansando de esperar…

Que hablara de Sirius le produjo un malestar casi físico, no sabía si que él no estuviera ahí la hacía sentir mejor o peor.

La estaba provocando, como siempre hacía, jugando con ella. Y Mar no quería ceder, sabía que no debía.

Pero lo próximo que dijo no le dejó opción.

— ¿En serio crees que podrás salvar a esa muggle de mierda? —Se le heló la sangre de las venas y escuchó como Hailey empezaba a sollozar otra vez— ¡Me voy a divertir mucho escuchándola chillar como al último mocoso que fallaste en proteger!

De inmediato supo de quien estaba hablando y sintió como una oleada de rabia la llenaba completa, nublando cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera quedarle.

Se colocó una mano en la barriga, intentando encontrar ahí la valentía y la determinación que necesitaba.

Ya una vez se lo había quitado todo, pero esa parte de su vida no iba a tocarla. No iba a tocar a Hailey.

Y mucho menos a su hija.

Tomó una bocanada estabilizadora de aire y volvió a asegurarse de que la pequeña estuviera resguardada antes de impulsarse hacia arriba y ponerse de pie con dificultad.

Finalmente se volteó y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Bellatrix había cambiado mucho, y a la vez no había cambiado nada. Era imposible confundirla, pero también lo era el pasar por alto las secuelas que le había dejado Azkaban. Su mirada estaba vacía y lucía mucho más desquiciada que en el pasado, se le veía más demacrada y envejecida. La sonrisa era incluso más terrorífica.

Se veía que la había pasado mal, y aún así Mar sabía que no era suficiente para todo el daño que había causado.

—Tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar. —Le dijo la mortífaga, enseñándole todos los dientes.

—No vuelvas a hablar de mi hermano. _¡Expulso!_

— _¡Impedimenta!_ —Lo desvío con facilidad, soltando una carcajada— ¿Sigues con esos hechizos de mierda? ¡Pelea de verdad, maldita asquerosa de…!

— ¡ _Desmaius!_ —Gritó Mar, fallando por un poco— ¡Y veo que a ti Azkaban te ablandó! ¡ _Immobulus!_

Pensó que tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo con Sirius, porque provocar normalmente no era algo que ella hiciera durante las peleas, mucho menos con esa bruja que se lo tomaba todo a pecho.

De inmediato reanudó los viejos hechizos de ataque y las maldiciones que ya Mar conocía y que le estaba costando tanto desviar y responder, pensó que era porque los estaba enviando con más violencia e intensidad, pero en el fondo sabía que ella estaba fallando.

Los trece años sin pelear le estaban pasando factura en ese momento, estaba completamente fuera de forma y para rematar, por supuesto, cargaba con una barriga de ocho meses que, a pesar de todo, estaba procurando proteger a toda costa.

No quería moverse mucho, no solo para no lastimarse sino porque no quería dejar de cubrir a Hailey que debía estar aterrada en su pequeña esquina. Estaba agradecida de que no hubiera quedado nadie en la tienda, porque la estaban destrozando.

— ¡ _Incarcerous_! —Gritó Bellatrix después de varios minutos, empezando a perder los estribos— ¡Voy a acabar contigo, maldita rubia de mierda! ¡Te romperé en pedazos a ti y a todo tu montón de…!

— ¡ _Expulso_!

Mar imprimió toda su fuerza en esa maldición, golpeando a la bruja en el pecho y haciéndola volar varios metros por los aires. Sacándola de la tienda y arrojándola en la calle.

Finalmente pudo volver a respirar y se extrañó al notar que ahora podía hacerlo mejor, la presión que se había instalado debajo de sus pulmones desde hacía varias semanas parecía haber desaparecido, dejándole espacio para recuperar el aire como se debía.

Pero el momento de alivio tenía que esperar.

— ¡Hailey! —La llamó, volteándose hacia donde estaba y asegurándose por el rabillo del ojo que Bellatrix no se acercara— ¿Hailey, estás bien?

En respuesta solo escuchó su llanto desconsolado, no tenía idea de si había estado llorando todo el tiempo o si había empezado ahora que la otra mujer estaba, pero escucharla así provocó que Mar perdiera parte de sus fuerzas.

—No va a pasarte nada, linda. —Le juró con toda la firmeza que fue capaz de reunir— No vayas a moverte, vendré cuando todo termine.

No esperó a que le contestara, no podía, así que tuvo que consolarse en la idea de que le haría caso y se quedaría ahí.

Se hizo pasó por encima del desastre que habían dejado en el lugar, lo cual se le dificultó no solo por el montón de cosas que obstaculizaban el camino, sino por el peso que había empezado a sentir en la pelvis.

Intentando no pensar en lo que podía significar, porque si lo hacía se iba a poner más nerviosa, salió a la calle y la encontró sola. Los autos habían sido apilados a ambos extremos de la calle, impidiendo el paso.

Paneó la zona con la mirada, buscando a Bellatrix por todo el lugar, y al no encontrarla quiso creer que se había marchado, pero no podía ser tan ingenua.

Tenía que seguir ahí.

Y lo comprobó en el mismo instante que vio como el grueso tronco de un árbol flotaba hacia ella, rápidamente, dispuesto a aplastarla.

Esta vez no le dio tiempo de ser delicada ni de tener cuidado, escuchó a sus instintos y se arrojó de lleno hacia el piso, golpeándose en un lado del vientre y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

— ¿Qué dices, rubiecita? ¿Te mato ahora o espero a que nazca tu bastardito? —Rió Bellatrix, tomando otra cosa que Mar no pudo ver y arrojándolo también, rompiendo otra vitrina— ¡Me aburre la espera! ¡Pero será más entretenido así!

No le importaba que hablara de ella, que mencionara a su familia la llenaba de rabia y la enfermaba que dijera algo sobre Sirius.

Pero cuando hablaba de su bebé, lo único que Mar era capaz de sentir era un miedo paralizante y desgarrador. No podía dejar que la tocara, en ese momento no sabía como haría para impedirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Usó sus codos para incorporarse y arrastrarse hasta el auto más cercano que pudo divisar, lo más rápido que se lo permitió la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Logró esconderse a varios metros de donde podía escuchar a Bellatrix gritar y reírse. El corazón le latía en los oídos y cada vez la presión en su pelvis se hacía más insoportable, como si estuvieran afincando algo con mucha fuerza. Se sentó y trató de idear una forma de alejarla de ahí, o de retenerla lo suficiente hasta que alguien llegara, quien fuera, si no se ponía en acción estaba perdida. Tenía que seguir peleando hasta que su cuerpo la traicionara.

Sabiendo que era la única forma de mantenerse con vida, hizo un ademán para ponerse de pie, pero detuvo todas sus acciones en el momento que escuchó un _pop_ saliendo de algún lugar y acto seguido un líquido cálido y espeso empezó a descender a borbotones por sus piernas.

Mar pudo jurar que se le caía el alma al suelo cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con el charco de agua que había alrededor de ella. Supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando y sintió como si el aire de repente se volviera agua.

Todo el entrenamiento que alguna vez tuvo, permanecer en calma bajo cualquier circunstancia y todo eso, desapareció en ese momento, como si nunca hubiera existido. No podía estar calmada, no cuando acababa de romper fuentes en medio de la calle con Bellatrix amenazando su vida a unos pocos pasos.

Quiso echarse a llorar, quiso golpearse y gritar de frustración, por haber sido tan necia, por no haber hecho caso y haber salido del departamento más temprano.

Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero no sabía como hacerlo. No podía aparecerse, podía intentarlo, pero la simple idea de poner a su bebé en más riesgo no se lo permitía, iba a terminar haciéndole daño a las dos si se aparecía así de alterada. Y si se iba al departamento ella la seguiría y eso no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Te vas a esconder ahora, rubiecita? —La escuchó gritar, más cerca de lo que había estado antes— ¿Por qué no sales a jugar? ¿Te acobardaste? ¿Quieres que termine ya con los juegos?

Mar sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba burlando de ella, de su debilidad. Entendió entonces todo su maldito juego, por que no la había buscado antes, por que se había dedicado a espiarla y a atormentarla. Quería esperar a que estuviera así, incapaz de luchar y de defenderse.

La aterraba pensar que finalmente iba a ganar, pero no era capaz de ver otro escenario. Ella no podía marcharse, quería creer que el Ministerio llegaría en cualquier momento, se suponía que la estaban rastreando, pero era realista y sabía que llegarían cuando todo hubiera acabado.

—Sí, yo también me aburrí ya. —La escuchó justo al otro lado del auto y se sintió desfallecer— Acabemos de una vez con esto. ¡ _Cru…!_

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, maldita enferma! ¡ _Impedimenta_! ¡ _Desmaius_!

Hasta en sus sueños habría reconocido esa voz, y escucharlo ahí la hizo sentir tantas cosas juntas que pensó que la cabeza le terminaría por explotar. Estaba aliviada, porque ya no estaba sola, pero su miedo solo se incrementó.

No quería que le hiciera daño.

Escuchó la risa de Bellatrix y un intercambio que no alcanzó a entender por estar demasiado turbada. Abrió la boca para gritar su nombre, para llamarlo y pedirle que se fueran, pero escuchar el sonido de otra voz conocida se lo impidió.

— ¡Mar! —James saltó junto a ella, sobresaltándola— Mar, ya estamos aquí, ya llegamos…

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para salir de su transe y para comprender que el rostro de su amigo no era un espejismo. Que en serio estaba a salvo.

—Ven, vámonos de aquí. —La tomó por la cintura y la obligó a rodearle el cuello con un brazo— Vamos a…

—Sirius… ¡James, Sirius…! —Fue lo único que Mar alcanzó a decir, consciente de la pelea que se libraba a unos metros de ellos y aterrada de saber que estaba solo con esa mujer— ¡Ve con él! ¡Yo estoy bien, solo…!

—Si no te saco de aquí va a olvidarse de Bellatrix y me matará a mí. —La desestimó él con una mirada significativa, a pesar de estar igual de preocupado que ella— Estará bien, ya Lily viene en camino y lo ayudará, ahora vámonos.

La idea de su amiga uniéndose también a esa situación no la hizo sentir mejor, pero conocía a James y sabía que no la dejaría refutar más, además que ella misma no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

James la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero la obligó a mantenerse encorvada para que los autos siguieran escondiéndolos.

—Este lugar está destruido. —Comentó James, viendo a su alrededor mientras caminaban— Que suerte que al menos no hay nadie…

—Hailey. —Recordó Mar de golpe, sintiéndose horrible por casi olvidarse de ella— ¡James, hay una niña en la tienda! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla a…!

James no se enteró del resto, ya que las palabras de Mar fueron suplantadas por un largo gemido de dolor que solo se intensificó con los segundos.

— ¡¿Mar?! ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó, viendo preocupado como ella se doblaba por el dolor— ¿Qué tienes?

Lo que tenía era un dolor agudo que nacía en la parte baja de su espalda y se extendía por toda su columna y por su estómago, endureciéndolo, y haciéndola comprender que tenía que llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

* * *

El leer la carta de Harry había provocado que Sirius casi perdiera la cabeza, no se había detenido a pensar en las posibilidades, si era solo un sueño del chico o si de hecho estaba pasando, como siempre se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y sin pensarlo dos veces se había marchado a buscarla.

Era mejor no encontrarse con nada que quedarse y permitir que ocurriera una tragedia. Por supuesto, había tenido razón.

En el camino, dos sentimientos se habían batido a duelo dentro de él, buscando dominar sus acciones y sus pensamientos. El primero había sido el enfado.

Había estado muy enfadado con Mar, por ser tan cabeza dura, por insistir en creerse invencible y en no aceptar que estaba en peligro con esa enferma suelta, por negarse, como siempre hacía, a hacerle caso cuando lo único que quería era cuidarla. Y enfadado con él mismo, por no haber seguido las voces en su cabeza y atarla a la maldita cama.

El otro sentimiento, había sido el miedo. Había pasado todo el camino aterrado, de llegar demasiado tarde, de que le hiciera daño, a ella o a la bebé. O a ambas. De tener que pasar el resto de su vida sin poderla ver a los ojos por no haberla protegido cuando más lo necesitaba. O sin poder verla en absoluto.

Sin embargo, en el momento que había llegado al lugar, ambos sentimientos se habían evaporado. No pudo seguir enfadado con Mar, no al verla encogida detrás de ese auto, escondida en indefensa. Y no podía tener miedo, porque lo necesitaba.

Lo único que sentía ahora era rabia. Y odio.

Un odio que le quemaba el pecho y le corría violentamente por las venas, cegando su juicio y nublándole los pensamientos. Había podido dejar la preocupación de lado al saber que Mar estaba con James, y ahora estaba peleando como hacía trece años que no lo hacía, pero con más fiereza de lo que lo había hecho jamás.

Su magia estaba escapándose de su control, la rabia hacía que su varita prácticamente trabajara a su propio acorde, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones sin pensarlo. Buscando hacerle todo el daño que fuera posible.

—Desquiciada de mierda. —Gruñó, esquivando una maldición y lanzando una propia—Debí matarte con mis propias manos hace años…

— ¡ _Crucio_! —Gritó la bruja, con él se había cansado rápido de juegos y había empezado a pelear de verdad, con una sonrisa sádica— No tienes las agallas, maldito traidor cobarde…

— ¡ _Desmaius_! No me retes, primita, que no respondo.

— ¡La que no respondía era tu noviecita! —Rió Bellatrix, burlona, haciendo que la rabia se alojara con más fuerza en él— La hubieses visto, toda indefensa intentando proteger a tu bastardo…

— ¡Cállate! —De su varita salió un rayo de luz roja que él no había convocado— ¡Déjala en paz de una puta vez!

— ¿Y perderme tu cara cuando finalmente le ponga las manos encima? Cuando le arranque sus pelitos amarillos, uno por uno…

En su fuero interno, Sirius sabía que debía bloquear sus palabras y no responderle, no dejarse provocar, pero cada vez que Bellatrix hablaba solo sentía más odio y más rabia y las ganas de acabarla se seguían incrementando.

—El día que te atrevas a tocarla…

—Será muy pronto. —Cortó la mortífaga sonriendo de manera letal y escalofriante— Y cuando termine con ella, iremos por ti, por tu amiguito traidor y sobre todo por su maldito mocoso de…

— ¡ _Expulso_!

El maleficio de Lily fue certero, como siempre, la golpeó en el pecho y la hizo volar por los aires antes de caer a varios metros de ellos. Sabía que lo más inteligente habría sido esperar a que la pelirroja se le uniera, pero ignoró su lado racional y salió corriendo al lugar donde había caído la mortífaga.

Ignoró la voz de su amiga llamándolo y le lanzó otra maldición para dejarla en el piso y pateó su varita lejos de ella, antes de apuntarla con la suya.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era fácil, muy fácil, tenía la maldición en la punta de la lengua y con el odio corriéndole por todo el cuerpo solo haría falta soltarla una vez.

Una vez y ya, Mar estaría a salvo, su hija estaría a salvo, los dejaría en paz de una vez, no tendrían que vivir más nunca con miedo a que esa enferma decidiera que se había cansado de jugar.

— ¡Sirius, no! —Saltó Lily, alcanzándolo y tomándolo por el brazo— ¡No lo hagas!

—Vete de aquí, Lily. —Le espetó entre dientes sin dejar de ver a Bellatrix— Anda a buscar a James.

—No. —Cortó ella con firmeza, sin aflojar el agarre— No hagas esto, Sirius.

—Si no lo hago yo, lo hará ella. _Vete._

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Es lo que quiere que hagas!

—Pelirroja de mierda. —Gruñó Bellatrix desde su puesto en el piso— ¡Sangre sucia maldita asquerosa…!

—No le des la satisfacción. —La ignoró Lily, aún hablándole a Sirius— Tú no eres así.

Tuvo el impulso de quitársela de encima con un movimiento brusco, sería rápido mientras hacía lo que tenía que hacer… Pero las palabras de Lily habían calado hondo y ahora no dejaban de darle vueltas en la mente, haciendo que su determinación empezara a evaporarse.

Suspiró con fuerza y aunque no bajó su varita relajó su agarre en ésta. Bellatrix se dio cuenta y sonrió divertida y desafiante, satisfecha, trayendo una nueva oleada de odio, pero ya había dejado de lado su idea anterior.

 _«Tú no eres así.»_

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Lily que demonios esperaba ella que hiciera cuando escuchó el sonido de varias desapariciones detrás de ellos.

Se volteó y aunque sabía que debía sentirse aliviado, ver a un grupo de Aurores apareciendo solo incrementó su enfado. ¿Qué demonios estaban esperando para llegar?

Y justo era lo que estaba por gritarles cuando escuchó un _crack_ detrás de él.

Se volvió y encontró que ya no había nadie. Bellatrix había recogido su varita y se había marchado.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó con impotencia y rabia— ¡Maldita hija de…!

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —Preguntó uno de los miembros del Ministerio, llegando junto a ellos— ¿Por qué…?

— ¡¿Cómo que qué ha ocurrido?! —Lo interrumpió Sirius a gritos, haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara— ¡¿Dónde mierda estaban?!

—Sirius… —Lo llamó Lily— Cálmate.

— ¡Que me calme nada, Lily! ¡Los muy inútiles la dejaron escapar y ahora…!

— ¿De que está hablando? —Quiso saber otro de los recién llegados— ¿Quién se…?

— ¡La maldita mortífaga que están buscando desde hace meses estuvo aquí, hizo este desastre y la dejaron escapar! —Era consciente de la mirada que Lily le estaba dedicando, pero estaba muy furioso como para preocuparse por lo que hacía.

— ¿Bellatrix estuvo aquí? —Ahora fue una mujer la que habló, notablemente sorprendida— Pero es imposible, no recibimos la…

— ¿Imposible? ¡Imposible es que ustedes sean así de…!

—Sirius. —Esta vez el tono de urgencia en la voz de Lily sí lo obligó a callar— ¿Dónde está Mar?

Esa simple pregunta fue capaz de bajarle toda la rabia del cuerpo y hacerlo recordar por que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

El corazón le cayó al estómago y a pesar de saber que estaba con James y que debía estar a salvo, pasó la mirada rápidamente por todo el lugar, buscándolos.

— ¡Sirius! —La voz de su mejor amigo fue lejana, pero la ubicó de inmediato— ¡Estamos aquí!

Olvidando al grupo de Aurores que aún parecían tratar de descifrar en que país estaban, salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado a James.

Los encontró en la esquina de la calle donde ella estaba sentada en el capo de un auto con una mano el vientre y la otra en la espalda.

— ¡Mar! —Le tomó el rostro con las manos temblorosas, obligándola a mirarlo— ¡Mar, mírame! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo, que…?

—Sirius, yo…

No terminó de hablar ya que se encorvó hacia abajo dejando salir un largo gemido de dolor, tomándolo con fuerza por el brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —La pregunta le salió con un hilo de voz, viéndola nervioso y sin entender— ¿Qué tienes, que…?

—Sirius. —James colocó una mano sobre su hombro haciéndolo voltear a verlo y encontrarse con su expresión mortalmente seria— Hay que llevarla a San Mungo. De inmediato.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno, como prometí ya volvimos a la parte dramática de la historia, y lo hicimos con la aparición de Bellatrix que bastante que se hizo esperar. Por eso último espero haber cumplido con las expectativas que se crearon, la verdad es que quería que me quedara más larga toda esa escena pero así me salió y no quise forzarla más.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero disculparme por la calidad de las partes de pelea, se que dejan bastante que desear y creo que ya me he excusado por eso, pero que Harry solo supiera usar** _ **expelliarmus**_ **y JK no nos diera una lista de hechizos de combate hace muy difícil escribir esas escenas.**

 **Y no, no me he vuelto loca, que el parto de Mar se adelantara estaba dentro de mis planes desde el inicio y por varias razones. Primero, no quería que la fecha me chocara con la última prueba; segundo, tenía que enfrentarse a Bellatrix antes de eso y me parecía irrealista que pelearan sin causarle a Mar algún efecto colateral; y tercero, no voy a mentirles, por el drama.**

 **Estoy segura de que quieren matarme por haber dejado el capítulo hasta ahí, pero como verán ya no había más espacio. Intentaré no dejarlos esperando mucho, recemos para que las cosas del día a día no se metan en el camino.**

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Ojala les haya gustado! Me emociona mucho entrar a esta parte de la historia y espero poder entregarlo como lo tengo planeado. Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dan, no estaría aquí si no fuera por ustedes. ¡Los quiero MUCHÍSIMO! Son los mejores lectores del mundo entero(L)**

 **Les mando mil besos y nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**


	48. Yo te esperaba

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Luavigut** **: ¡Hola, belleza! Gracias a ti por leer, aunque no por querer matarme jajaja): se que me lo merezco pero en el fondo soy buena gente, ya verás. Sirius es más civilizado que golpear a James por abrazar a su amigo, hay que darle crédito. ¡Ojala te guste el capítulo! Te mando muchos besos y saludos(:**

 **Alex13** **: ¡Lo siento! Se que me tarde un poquitín más de la semana pero es que se me acumularon un montón de cosas y fue imposible actualizar puntual, ¡pero aquí estoy finalmente! Dispuesta a arreglar el desastre que deje en el capítulo anterior. JAJAJ creo que si hubiera sido divertido ver a Sirius intentando amarrar a Mar a la cama, aunque después seguro lo asesinaban JAJA. Creo que tu adoración por el Blackinnon alcanzará nuevos niveles después de este capítulo, me cuentas que tal. ¡Gracias por leer, belleza! Un beso y hablamos pronto(:**

 **Luna** **: Mi Lunita hermosa(L) Amo que este sea uno de tus capítulos favoritos porque aksdjaskd me encanto escribirlo. Cierta persona nos esta pegando tanta maldad, que horror. ¡Mar es demasiado badass para este mundo! Imposible no amarla muy fuerte. Bueno ya sabes un poquito más de lo que pasará con Hailey *emoticón de la luna* así que sabes que no la adoptaran, pero volveremos a saber de ella. ¡James y Sirius haciendo el cuarto es demasiado para este mundo mortal! No descansaran hasta que nos maten de feels, escríbelo. ¡Seguimos fangirleando eternamente, queridísima! Te quiero mucho mucho(L)**

 **Holiwis123** **: ¡Efectivamente, ya nacerá! Nuestra bebé entrometida bellísima. Sobre el triángulo amoroso de los niños puedo decirte que aunque esta historia tendrá un desenlace para ellos, eso puede cambiar en la segunda parte. Disculpa que te deje otra vez en incertidumbre, es que si te digo se pierde la ilusión del momento, no puedo decirte): Espero que te guste el capítulo y que nos leamos pronto(L) ¡Saludos!**

 **Andrea** **: ¡Holaaaaa! Ains, me encanta saber que te ha gustado la historia hasta ahora! Finalmente vamos a conocer al tan esperado nuevo miembro de la familia. Mira, la verdad es que creo que la serie no la hayan doblado al español): Yo la vi subtitulada en la televisión y aunque creo que estuvo un tiempo en Internet ya la borraron. Espero que puedas encontrarla. Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el capítulo, saludos(L)**

 **Tanke 98** **: ¡HOLAAAAA! ¡Gracias a tiiii, como siempre por tu review! Y sobre todo por la felicitación de cumpleaños jajajaja, ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Fue muy lindo detalle (L) Pero bueno, ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa que es el capítulo. Siempre que James y Lily vivan con Sirius y con Marlene van a tener gente que andar cuidando, si esos dos son como unos niños chiquitos. Yo también preferiría quedarme en mi casa sin hacer nada JAJAJ pero Mar es todo lo que yo quisiera ser: una mujer trabajadora y productiva, así que quedarse encerrada la molesta y en el fondo la entiendo. Sí, estar embarazada no es ningún paseo al parque, por eso las mujeres que tienen hijos son (en su mayoría) unas santas. Seré subjetiva por un segundo (aunque casi siempre lo soy) y diré que por supuesto que Mar quiere que tenga los ojos de Sirius, si son bellísimos u.u Hasta a ella le sacan el lado romántico. Obviamente no hay nada de malo en dejar que las personas que te quieren te ayuden, menos si es tu pareja, pero bueno, ya sabemos que esas cosas tan lindas y cotidianas a ellos los pone nerviosos e incómodos, tiene muuchos problemas sentimentales. Snape atravesándose en el camino no es nada nuevo y Harry durmiéndose en clase mucho menos, aunque esta vez obviamente ayudo muchísimo. Hailey es un amor de niña*-* A mí me gustan cuando son como ella, tiernos e inocentes, porque hay unos que son insoportables y a esos no los tolero. Bellatrix no sabe nada de sutileza ni de ninguna cualidad decente propia de los seres humanos, ella solo sabe ser malvada y ya. Mencionar a Alex fue demasiado bajo incluso para ella, pero sabía que ese era el momento de hacer que Mar se le enfrentara. Y obvio que ella pudo dar la pelea, si alguien sabe como luchar hasta en las peores circunstancias es Mar. Mira, no, no me drogue pero sí estoy un poco loca, así que puede que sea la razón de hacer que Mar rompiera fuentes justo** _ **ahí.**_ **En mi defensa… Un poco de drama no le hace daño a nadie y, admitámoslo, que lo hiciera de la forma tradicional hubiera sido muy aburrido. Bueno, la habilidad de Harry de poder ver la mente de Voldemort me sigue pareciendo un arma de doble filo, ahora sirvió para bien porque él aún no ha descubierto que esto está pasando, pero sabemos que cosas malas pueden pasar cuando lo descubra. Pero sí, esta vez fue de muchísima ayuda. Hoy no te diré que matar está mal porque hablamos de Bellatrix y mñe, se lo merece, pero prefiero que sea otro quien la mate y no Sirius, manías mías. Pedirle a Sirius que se calme en una situación como esa es caso perdido, pero hay que darle crédito a Lily por intentarlo. ¡Ya! Creo que hemos cubierto todos los puntos del capítulo, si me falto algo ya sabes que puedes decírmelo en el próximo review y te lo contestaré! Sobre la pregunta de la semana, esta vez tendré que concordar contigo y decir que también prefiero el clima frío, es más fácil cubrirse con una manta que quitarse el calor, igual me gusta el olor de la lluvia pero cuando se pone feo y empiezan las tormentas, nop. ¡De nuevo gracias por el review! Y por felicitarme en mi cumpleaños jiji, no lo olvidaré(L) ¡Espero leerte pronto! Te mando saludos y un abrazo enoooooorne, chau(:**

* * *

 **47\. Yo te esperaba.**

No iba a volver a ese lugar, no le importaba si un día lo mordía una Acromántula y en serio necesitaba ir, no volvería a ese maldito Hospital, ya estaba harto, en especial de ese condenado piso con todos sus vomitivos adornos y dibujos.

—Sirius, por favor detente y…

—Que me detenga una mierda. —Gruñó él, sin abandonar el camino que trazaba en círculos alrededor de la sala de espera— ¿Dónde demonios está James? ¡Entró ahí hace diez minutos!

—Solo está asegurándose de que todo esté bien, ya saldrá y…

—Es un idiota, solo quiere estar con Lily. —Bufó, buscando cualquier excusa para enfadarse más— Como si este fuera el momento más apropiado para demostrarle lo tierno que es…

—Está ahí porque tú eres muy cobarde para entrar —Le recordó su prima con una mirada significativa.

—Eso no es cierto, Mar no me quiere ahí.

—Claro, y tú siempre haces lo que ella quiere. —Ironizó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sirius gruñó en respuesta pero prefirió callar, sabiendo que no tenía nada que decir para refutar eso. Aún tenía la mano entumecida por el fuerte apretón que Mar le había dado justo antes de que se la llevaran por unas puertas a las que él decidió no entrar. Ciertamente ese era el acuerdo al que habían llegado, pero más allá de eso era consciente de que en su actual estado lo mejor sería que se quedara afuera.

—Estoy segura de que todo está bien, pero mientras esperamos necesito que me cuentes que…

—No me jodas, Tonks, no tengo tiempo para esto. —Le espetó de mala gana, deteniéndose un momento solo para fulminarla con la mirada— Ya les conté a tus estúpidos compañeros todo lo que pasó.

—No lo hiciste, solo los insultaste sin parar. —Aclaró ella con un suspiro— Tienes suerte de que llegara, pudiste haberte metido en problemas.

—Deberías hablarle así a Remus, lo conquistarás más rápido…

—Cállate. —Se coloró a la vez que el cabello rosa se le oscurecía más— Sirius, necesito que me digas lo que pasó, no me des detalles, solo cuéntame por encima para poder reportar algo en la oficina.

Él chasqueó con fastidio y, por una vez, decidió pensar antes de responder.

No era que no quisiera decirle, contarle a ella no lo enfurecía como hacerlo con cualquier otro idiota del departamento, pero tenía que mantener la cabeza lo más fría posible para no dejar salir más de lo necesario.

No había sido necesario que lo hablara con James para saber que lo mejor sería guardarse para ellos la verdad de cómo se habían enterado de lo que Bellatrix planeaba. Confiaba en Tonks, pero no creía que ir por ahí contando acerca de las pesadillas de Harry fuera la mejor de las ideas.

—Como ya dije, íbamos a ir a almorzar con Lily. —Empezó a contarle entre dientes— Mar salió primero porque nosotros estábamos ocupados, y porque es una maldita necia, y cuando íbamos en camino encontramos que toda la calle estaba cerrada por un montón de autos apilados, además que la risa de tu querida tía no pasa precisamente desapercibida…

—Entonces llegaron ahí y pelearon con ella…

—Yo peleé, James se fue a buscar a Mar.

— ¿Y sabes si Mar peleo con ella?

—Conociéndola, es lo más probable. —Gruñó, sabiendo que no habría sido lo más sensato pero pensar otra cosa sería estúpido.

— ¿Y viste a alguien más ahí? ¿Alguien sospechoso o…?

—No, estaba sola. —Su propia respuesta solo lo hizo enfadarse más— La maldita estaba sola y se volvió a escapar, ¿quieres explicarme por que tardaron tanto?

—Eso es lo que aún no se sabe. —Le contó Tonks mordiéndose el labio inferior con una expresión pensativa— Debimos habernos enterado inmediatamente, o los dementores…

—Ah ya, nuestras vidas estaban en manos de unas criaturas succiona almas. Que alivio.

—Se que estás enfadado, pero no se que decirte, Sirius. —Se disculpó ella con el semblante decaído— Tendrán que investigar más para saber que fue lo que ocurrió.

—Que son unos malditos inútiles, eso pasó. —Soltó con demasiada brusquedad, dándose cuenta luego de lo mal que había sonado— No tú, ellos.

—Gracias por la aclaratoria. —Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa antes de suspirar— Mar no debió salir sola, fue muy arriesgado…

—Sí, díselo a ella, a mí nunca me escucha la muy…

El sonido de las puertas por las que se la habían llevado unos minutos atrás lo hizo frenar de golpe cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, su corazón se lanzó a su estómago al voltear y encontrarse a James caminando hacia ellos.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —Demandó saber, empezando a tensarse al imaginar lo que podía estar pasando ahí adentro— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Cómo está?

—Lo siento, es que quería escuchar todo para poder explicarte bien...

— ¿Y entonces?

—Muchos detalles que no vas a querer saber. —Le dijo James desestimándolo con un movimiento de su mano— Lo importante es que ya entró en trabajo de parto.

— ¿Y eso que demonios significa? —Preguntó Sirius, abriendo los ojos con horror.

—Significa que la bebé ya va a nacer. —Explicó Tonks volviendo a adquirir su usual expresión emocionada— Seguro que en cualquier momento la traen por esas puertas.

—No se si en cualquier momento. —Suspiró James pasándose una mano por el cabello, la preocupación se le notaba en el rostro— La sanadora dijo que tenía que asegurarse de que no se complicara debido al tiempo y a todo el estrés con el que Mar llegó.

Sirius tragó saliva, no teniendo idea de que significaba eso ni que podía o debía esperar, solo que no le gustaba nada aquella situación.

—Pero lucía bastante optimista así que creo que podemos estar tranquilos…

—Tú ves optimismo hablándole a una Banshee, James, tu opinión no cuenta. —Bufó Sirius volviendo a emprender su recorrido por la sala de espera— ¿Y que mierda se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

—Pues esperar. —Le respondió su amigo con un encogimiento de hombros— Nada más.

— _¿Esperar?_ ¿Eso es todo? ¡Ah, pues que alivio! —Exclamó con ironía, dando pisadas más rabiosas a medida que avanzaban en su recorrido— ¡Que fácil es quedarnos aquí sin saber que mierda está pasando!

—Si no querías esperar pudiste haber entrado. —Señaló James a la vez que arqueaba una ceja.

— ¡Justamente eso le dije! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Ya te dije que ella no me quería ahí. —Arbitrariamente decidió obviar que él tampoco había querido entrar porque ahora empezaba a pensar que había sido mala idea— Además no es como si mi presencia le fuese a ser de mucha ayuda.

—Eso nadie lo pone en duda. —Intentó bromear James, queriendo quitarle tensión al ambiente— Bueno, supongo que tardarán un rato así que si me voy al apartamento ahora puedo…

— ¿De que hablas? —Sirius volvió a detenerse de golpe, viendo confundido su amigo— ¿Por qué vas a irte?

—Pues alguien tiene que ir a buscar las cosas de Mar y de la niña, tenía que arreglar un bolso para cuando el momento llegara pero no lo hizo así que iré a…

—Entonces voy contigo. —Decidió Sirius de inmediato— No me quedaré aquí a…

— ¿A esperar a que nazca tu hija? —Le preguntó James con una mirada significativa— Estará bien, Sirius, solo espérame mientras…

— ¡No me jodas, James, no voy a…!

—Deja de gritar o te echarán de aquí. —Lo interrumpió su prima viendo de reojo a unas enfermeras que los observaban con reproche— James, quédate con él, yo iré y buscaré lo que necesiten.

—Pero…

—Ya, nos quedamos. —Lo calló James antes de que pudiera seguir con sus quejas— Aquí están las llaves, Tonks, y ten, Lily me hizo esta lista de las cosas que hay que traer.

—Wow, ¿La cargaba encima o la escribió en el momento?

—De acuerdo, intentaré volver lo más rápido posible…

—Espera, una última cosa antes de que te vayas… —La detuvo James— Mar seguía preguntando por la niña de la tienda, ¿sabes que le pasó? No recuerdo su nombre, pero en serio lucía preocupada.

—Hailey. Cuando Mar salga pueden decirle que está bien. —Tonks le sonrió con sinceridad y algo de orgullo— La encontramos poco después de que ustedes se fueran, encontramos a su madre a unas cuadras, obviamente ambas estaban muy alteradas, pero al menos ya están bien.

— ¿No tuvieron problemas para desmemorizarlos? —Quiso saber Sirius, deseando que cualquiera que pudiera olvidara un episodio así de desagradable.

—No hizo falta, resultó que la madre trabaja en la tienda pero no son muggles—Les explicó la chica con un encogimiento de hombros— Decidió que no le quitaran los recuerdos a la niña, creo que fue una buena idea, no dejaba de preguntar donde estaba Mar, quería agradecerle.

Sirius suspiró con pesadez, aunque una parte de él se sentía orgulloso de que Mar hubiera logrado proteger a esa pequeña y salir con vida, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, había otra que solo quería sacudirla hasta que entendiera lo arriesgado que había sido todo.

—Es bastante raro que una bruja trabaje en una tienda muggle. —Comentó James una vez que se quedaron solos— ¿No te parece?

—Y yo que mierda se. —Soltó Sirius con más hostilidad de la necesaria— En este puto mundo todo el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco.

—No te alteres, Sirius, eso no ayudará a nadie. —Le pidió su amigo sentándose en una silla, con una expresión cansada— Ven, siéntate un rato y…

—Aquí estoy bien. —Respondió con un gruñido— Me siento cuando me digan que demonios está pasando.

—Ya te dije, Mar está dando a luz, y dando vueltas por todo el hospital no acelerarás el proceso.

Sirius lo ignoró por completo y siguió caminando, sabiendo que si se quedaba quieto sin hacer nada iba a perder por completo la cabeza.

Llevaba diez minutos en lo mismo, aún sin recibir ninguna noticia, y empezaba a cuestionarse muy seriamente si había tomado la decisión correcta. ¿Debía haber entrado? Sabía que se asquearía y diría estupideces, pero sería muchísimo mejor que estar ahí, dando vueltas como un idiota sin tener idea de nada.

Al final decidió que no, a pesar de todo quedarse afuera era lo mejor que podía haber hecho, él no tenía madera para enfrentar algo así sin provocar que Mar lo asesinara en el proceso, tenía que ser honesto. Sin embargo no podía entender que les costaba salir y decirle como iba todo, tampoco entendía por que se tomaban tanto tiempo, ¿Cuándo podía tardar un bebé en nacer?

La verdad no tenía idea, la tendría si le hubiera hecho caso a Mar y hubiera leído al menos uno de sus libros, pero no lo había hecho y ahora tenía que pasar esos momentos en ascuas, empezando a pensar en todo lo que podía estar yendo mal puertas adentro.

No era necesario que leyera nada para saber que el episodio que había tomado lugar unas horas atrás era suficiente para ponerla en peligro y saber que no podía hacer nada lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, y empezaba a sentirse culpable por haberla dejado sola… De nuevo.

Sabía que no estaba por completo sola, Lily estaba con ella y se aseguraría de que todo estuviera bien, pero lo anterior lo había dejado en un trauma permanente y sentía que si se volvía a separar de ella durante mucho tiempo algo, terrible pasaría.

Casi había pasado.

Gruñó enfadado, y se pasó una mano por la cara rabiosamente, empezaba a recriminarle a la pelirroja el haber evitado que acabara con esa escoria de mortífaga de una vez por todas.

— ¿Quieres quedarte quieto? Vas a abrirle un maldito hueco al piso.

—Cierra la boca, James. —Lo calló, negado a hacerle caso— No me digas que hacer.

—Deja de ser tan odiosamente infantil al menos este día. —Le pidió su amigo con exasperación— Todo será más llevadero si te tran…

—No te atrevas a pedirme que me tranquilice. —Se detuvo en seco solo para dedicarle una mirada de advertencia que rayaba casi en la amenaza— No lo hagas porque si fuera Lily quien estuviera ahí adentro después de toda la mierda que acaba de pasar, tú estarías peor, así que _cierra la boca._

James abrió la boca con las claras intenciones de responderle, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a cerrarla, suspirando con resignación y dedicándole una mirada de disculpa.

—Sí, tienes razón, tal vez estaría mucho peor. —Admitió él con un asentimiento de cabeza— Pero me calmaría pensar que ella es más fuerte que esto y que logrará estar bien. Para Mar aplica lo mismo.

—Ya lo se. —Respondió Sirius, finalmente permitiéndose bajar el tono de su voz— Normalmente se que no debo preocuparme por ella… —Sonrió con amargura y subió las cejas con ironía— Pero normalmente no se enfrenta con ocho meses de embarazo a una psicópata.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. —Bromeó James aunque la diversión apenas y le llegaba a los ojos— Ven acá, idiota, siéntate.

Por un momento analizó la idea de volverlo a mandar a la mierda y seguir dando vueltas por el lugar, tal vez hasta irse a otros pisos, pero era cierto que aquello no lograría nada más que estresarlo más.

—Genial, me senté y mágicamente se resolvieron todos mis problemas. —Dijo con sarcasmo una vez estuvo sentado junto a su amigo.

—Al menos ya no tendremos que pagar por el hueco que le abras al piso, es un avance.

Sirius rió sin ganas, incapaz de encontrarle la gracia a nada en ese momento.

—No entiendo por que se tardan tanto. —Murmuró, abatido y cansado— ¿Crees que…?

—Todo estará bien. —Sirius estaba seguro de que James soltaba esa frase más veces en el día de las que podía considerarse normal— Estas cosas siempre se tardan demasiado.

—Aja, había olvidado que eres un experto. —Resopló y entornó los ojos— Empieza a pagarme cada vez que digas que todo estará bien, James, me haré millonario en un mes.

—Lo que debes hacer es empezar a creerme. Ya lo peor pasó, Sirius, ahora solo queda esperar.

—Lo peor pasará cuando esa maldita vuelva a estar encerrada. —Masculló apretando los dientes con rabia, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no ponerse a gritar— Hasta entonces viviremos con esta incertidumbre de mierda.

—Mar está dando a luz en este momento, Sirius. —Le recordó su amigo con paciencia— Trata de concentrarte en eso que es lo que importa al final.

—Ah, grandioso, otra vida que mantener alejada de mi prima y su demencia, como no era difícil ya con una…

—Esto no será para siempre. Tarde o temprano la atraparán y podremos volver a estar tranquilos…

—Si fueran a atraparla ya lo habrían hecho. —Sabía que se estaban hundiendo en la misma espiral de optimismo y negativismo que caracterizaba su amistad, pero siguió hablando— Y aunque lo hicieran, dudo mucho que todo quede así.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? —Preguntó James como quien no quiere la cosa, queriendo ignorar lo que obviamente implicaba su amigo— Si la atrapan todo…

—No me jodas, James, no puedes en serio pensar que ella sola está detrás de todo lo que ha estado pasando. —Le cortó queriendo hablar de cualquier cosa que alejara su mente de Mar— Hay alguien más con ella que seguirá jodiendo aunque la atrapen…

James le mantuvo la mirada por un momento, y Sirius lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era ingenuo ni estúpido y que en el fondo sabía que él decía la verdad, pero sabía lo que eso implicaba y por eso no podía darle la razón.

—Lo que Harry vio en sus sueños…

—Pudo haber sido una coincidencia. —Atajó de inmediato, no queriendo entrar en el tema— Sabe lo que pasa con Bellatrix y sabe que estamos preocupados, seguro fue su subconsciente que…

—No te hagas el imbécil que no lo eres. —Gruñó Sirius, incapaz de comprender por que tenía que ser tan testarudo— ¿Qué te cuesta aceptar las cosas como son? Es bastante obvio que…

—Con un poco de suerte, lo entenderás dentro de unas horas.

Sirius cerró la boca de golpe, entendiendo a lo que se refería y sintiendo como el estómago se le apretaba ante la idea.

Chasqueó con la lengua, como si aquello fuera totalmente absurdo y le desvío la mirada.

—Piensa lo que te la gana entonces. —Le espetó con un encogimiento de hombros— Es tu problema.

—Gracias. —Murmuró James con un suspiro— Y si pudieras no contarle a Lily eso sería…

— ¡¿Te encanta contarle toda mierda y vas a elegir ocultarle _esto_?!

—No voy a ocultarle nada, maldición. —Aclaró exasperado porque no lo dejara terminar de hablar— Solo no se lo cuentes _hoy_ , se supone que es un día feliz.

— ¿Estamos viviendo el mismo día? Porque nada de esta mierda me parece _feliz._

—Eres imposible. —Rodó los ojos y alzó los brazos con resignación— Solo no le digas nada a Lily, yo lo haré en la noche o mañana.

Sirius soltó un ruidito que pareció un gruñido pero al final estuvo de acuerdo, en el fondo no se moría de ganas de contarle algo así a la pelirroja y ponerla histérica, con eso que tratara James.

El tiempo siguió pasando y aunque no se quedaron callados, si lo hacían se iban a volver locos, lo mataron discutiendo cosas sin mucho sentido, intentando mantener los nervios a raya hablando de cosas sin importancia.

El tic tac del reloj le estaba taladrando los oídos y más de una vez James tuvo que detenerlo para que no sacara su varita y explotara la maldita cosa.

Un par de veces tuvo que volver a ponerse de pie y caminar por el lugar, alertándose cada vez que aquellas malditas puertas se abrían, solo para maldecir en voz alta cada vez que notaba que no era alguien con noticias nuevas.

Se planteó la idea de irse a otro piso para cambiar de ambiente pero no podía permitir que algo pasara sin que él estuviera ahí, así que se recorrió toda la sala de espera como un enfermo hasta que se la aprendió de memoria.

Había más sujetos ahí y todos lucían tan serenos que le provocaba estampar sus cabezas contra la pared, ¿Por qué mierda alguien estaría calmado en un momento así? No, mejor aún, ¿Por qué alguien _elegiría_ estar ahí? A él le bastaba esa vez para saber que _nunca_ iba a volver a pasar por algo así.

—Maldita sea, me tienen que estar jodiendo. —Soltó enfadado otra vez dejándose caer en la silla junto a James— ¿Hasta cuando van a estar ahí metidas? ¡¿Es muy difícil salir a explicar que mierda está pasando?!

—Sirius, ella va a estar bien. —Intentó tranquilizarlo James, ya por milésima vez— Se que estás preocupado, pero…

— ¿Pero no _que?_ ¿No debo estarlo? —Bufó y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello en señal de frustración— Esto toma tiempo pero no tanto, tú mismo lo dijiste, puede ocurrirle algo porque llegó estresada y además todo está pasando antes de lo debido.

—Seis semanas no es tanto tiempo…

— ¿En serio? Porque yo contaba con ellas para prepararme para este momento y ahora no tengo nada. —Se sonó el cuello y los nudillos intentando inútilmente liberar tensión— Esto es una maldita estafa.

Sentía el estrés comenzando a ahogarlo y de repente se encontró preguntándose por que mierda había dejado de fumar, de repente parecía una idea muy estúpida.

Pero claro, lo había hecho porque Mar lo había hecho y si no podía hacerlo estando con ella entonces se perdía prácticamente toda la diversión. De todas formas no hubiera podido hacerlo en aquel lugar, así que lo prefirió así.

— ¿Por qué mierda tiene que ser tan necia? —Preguntó de manera retórica, sabiendo que no había una respuesta— Si hubiera hecho caso y no hubiera salido…

—Entonces sería una persona más consciente y no te gustaría tanto. —Intervino James con una pequeña sonrisa— Tienes que admitir que eso fue lo que te enamoró.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada y dejó salir un grueso gruñido.

Pero no lo negó.

—Debí haberla encerrado en el cuarto, sabía que terminaría haciendo una estupidez. —Siguió recriminándose Sirius— Debí haber ido con ella, la idiota no podía ni caminar, debí…

—Hacer muchas cosas que ya no hiciste. —Suspiró James con pesadez— No te culpes por esto, ¿si? La salvaste, eso es lo que importa.

Sí, eso era lo que había hecho siempre, llegar justo en el momento adecuado y salvarla de las garras de Bellatrix, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasaría si un día no llegaba a tiempo.

Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar que no tendría que salvarla de nada si la hubiese dejado en paz desde el comienzo, si no hubiese surgido nada entre ellos entonces la enferma de su prima no la habría visto como una forma de llegar a él y lastimarlo.

No iba a decirlo en voz alta, porque James se empecinaría en repetirle que no era su culpa, pero no importaba lo que él ni nadie más dijera, sabía que sí lo era.

Era su culpa por haberse enamorado de ella y unirla irremediablemente a toda la mierda con la que él estaba condenado a cargar.

—Sirius.

La voz de Lily lo hizo voltear tan rápido que se lastimó el cuello en el proceso, pero no le interesó, en menos de un parpadeo ya se había levantado y se había colocado frente a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ya terminó todo? —Preguntó ansiosamente, demasiado nervioso para importarle— ¿Dónde está Mar? ¿Cómo está, que…?

—Está bien, está descansando. —Le aseguró Lily, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sincera, los ojos verdes le brillaban más que nunca— Ya todo terminó.

Sirius soltó una bocanada de aire que había estado aguantando desde antes de llegar al hospital, y dejó que la tranquilidad y el alivio lo llenaran completo. Sentía que le habían quitado una tonelada de peso del pecho.

Estaba bien. Mar estaba bien, ya todo había pasado.

Y estuvo a punto de preguntar si podía ir a verla cuando notó, finalmente, el bultito envuelto en una cobija amarilla que Lily llevaba en los brazos.

Su corazón se saltó varios latidos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó, estúpidamente, sin aliento y sin atreverse a verlo directamente.

— ¿Cómo que qué es eso? —Lily puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo divertida— Es tu hija, idiota, acércate.

Necesitó tomarse un momento antes de reaccionar, antes de decir o hacer alguna estupidez, como salir corriendo, por ejemplo.

Sintió como el pulso se le empezaba a acelerar y dudo por un segundo antes de atreverse a dar un paso al frente. Se dio cuenta de que James se había colocado junto a él cuando le puso una mano en la espalda y lo empujó hacia delante con delicadeza, haciéndolo quedar más cerca de Lily.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se inclinó de manera insegura a la vez que la pelirroja estiraba un poco los brazos hacia él y subía el bultito para que pudiera verlo.

Lo primero que notó fue que estaba dormida. La bebé, _su bebé,_ tenía unas pequeñas lagañas blancas en los ojos cerrados y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capa casi inexistente de cabello.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus manos, las cuales tenía sobre las mejillas y eran increíblemente diminutas.

—Es muy… _Pequeña. —_ Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima— ¿Es normal?

—Acaba de nacer, idiota. —Le recordó James con una risita divertida— ¿Qué esperabas?

—Es normal. —Le aseguró Lily con la voz suave— Nació antes, así que mide menos de lo usual, pero la sanadora dijo que no había de que preocuparse.

Al igual a como había pasado varias veces en los últimos meses, tuvo que estar en desacuerdo con esa mujer, no podía ser normal que un ser humano fuera así de pequeño y frágil. Parecía una muñeca.

—Es calva. —Fue lo segundo que logró soltar, haciendo reír a su mejor amigo.

—Ay, no es calva. —Replicó Lily— Tiene poco cabello, pero ahí está. Es rubia, como Mar.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos para poder mirar con más detenimiento la cabecita de la bebé y darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, los pocos pelos que tenía eran de color amarillo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—Ten, cárgala un rato.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Soltó borrando de golpe su sonrisa, finalmente volviendo a subir la mirada— ¿Qué dices?

—Que cargues a la niña. —Repitió ella con una mirada significativa— Solo…

Lily hizo ademán de acercarse y él, de manera instintiva, dio un paso hacia atrás, prácticamente saltando.

—Sirius…

—E-es que… En serio es muy pequeña. —Quería golpearse por no ser capaz de controlarse y permitir que sus nervios lo dejaran tan mal parado— ¿Y si la suelto?

—No eres tan imbécil para eso. —Bufó James.

—Hazlo tú primero. —Propuso intentando salvarse. Tomó a su amigo por el hombro y lo empujó— Él es el padrino, él quiere…

—Sirius. —Volvió a decir Lily, esta vez con más firmeza pero aún conservaba la mirada suave— Carga a tu hija.

Le dedicó una mirada suplicante, y aterrada, que ella respondió con una severa que no dejaba lugar a réplica. Al final él terminó asintiendo, resignado.

—Pon los brazos así. —Sirius le hizo caso y Lily se acercó para poder pasarle la niña con delicadeza— Eso… Anda, princesa, ve con papá…

No supo si el escalofrío que lo recorrió en ese momento se debió a esa última frase o a la diminuta criatura que de repente tenía en los brazos.

Trataba de entender como podía ser esa la niña que había vivido adentro de Mar todos esos meses, ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiese hecho engordar tanto? Si ni siquiera pesaba. Reparar en eso solo lo puso más nervioso e intentó relajar el cuerpo para no apretarla por error.

Dejando de lado todas esas preocupaciones y pensamientos superficiales, se dedicó a detallar cada pequeña parte de ese rostro nuevo.

De su hija.

La miró embelesado a la vez que la misma sensación cálida, espesa y _agradable_ que había experimentado la vez que la había sentido moverse dentro del vientre de Mar volvía a aparecer, ahora con mucha más intensidad, prácticamente ahogándolo y haciéndole imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa pequeña que dormía entre sus brazos, ajena al mundo a su alrededor.

Era increíble pensar que él acababa de pasar el que posiblemente era el segundo peor susto de su vida y ahí estaba esa niña, sin enterarse de nada, ignorando lo que había pasado a pesar de haber sido parte de todo.

Era solo una niña frágil e indefensa que lo necesitaba a él, que dependía de él para protegerla.

¿Cómo mierda iba a hacer eso? ¿A quien se le había ocurrido que eso podía ser una buena idea?

Y lo peor de todo, era que quería hacerlo. De verdad quería hacerlo, y quería hacerlo bien.

Sirius nunca había tenido tantas ganas de hacer algo bien, de ser un hombre diferente, una mejor persona. Y jamás había estado tan aterrado por pensar que podía fallar. Por saber que seguramente lo haría.

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía dar tanto miedo?

No tenía idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero al final decidió que haría lo que siempre había hecho. Tomaría todo ese miedo ridículo y lo escondería en la parte más lejana de su cabeza, donde no lo molestara más de lo necesario.

Nunca había sido cobarde y no iba a empezar en ese momento. Eso no podía arruinarlo.

—Es fantástica, amigo. —La voz de James lo trajo de regreso al presente y el sentir la palmada alentadora en su espalda lo hizo sentirse con más seguridad— Felicidades.

Se aclaró la garganta y suspiró antes de voltear a verlo y volver a esbozar su sonrisa más arrogante y socarrona.

— ¿Y te sorprende? Yo la hice, James, por supuesto que es fantástica.

—Créeme, con ese par de pulmones que tiene nadie pone en duda que tú la hayas hecho. —Suspiró Lily con una sonrisa divertida.

Sirius soltó una escandalosa carcajada, drenando así todo el maldito estrés que no lo había abandonado desde hacía ya demasiadas horas.

Pero las risas murieron en su garganta en el momento que volvió a bajar la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos que lo veían atentamente.

—La desperté. —Les avisó con un tono de voz demasiado alarmista, a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico— ¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué hago, que…?

—No pasa nada. —Lo tranquilizó Lily, sonriéndole con dulzura y colocando una mano sobre su hombro— Si no llora estarás bien, _tranquilo._

Él la miró con desconfianza, pero decidió no llevarle la contraria.

La niña parecía negada a quitarle la mirada de encima, lo observaba fijamente, con un detenimiento casi gracioso, como si de alguna manera estuviera intentando descifrarlo, saber quien era.

Empezaba a incomodarlo aquel escrutinio cuando notó, finalmente, que eran sus mismos ojos los que le devolvían la mirada. Tal vez eran más pálidos, pero eran grises, justo como los suyos.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que prácticamente bloqueó su respiración y sin ser capaz de detenerse, se encontró esbozando una sonrisa que a otro le habría valido muchas bromas por su parte.

—Hola, pequeña niña calva. —Se atrevió finalmente a hablarle, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos— ¿Entonces tú eres la responsable de todo ese sexo fantástico que estuve teniendo?

— ¡Sirius! —Lo regañó Lily, fluctuando la mirada asesina entre él y James que de nuevo había empezado a reírse— No tiene ni dos horas en el mundo.

—Pues lo siento, pelirroja, pero va a tener que acostumbrarse. —La molestó él con un encogimiento de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír— Así son las cosas por aquí.

—Tranquila, si tú te acostumbraste cualquiera puede. —Le dijo James, parándose junto a ella y abrazándola con un brazo.

— ¡Es una recién nacida, no tiene que acostumbrarse a nada! ¡Lo demás nos acostumbramos a ella!

—Tranquila. Eso haremos. —Le prometió Sirius con una sonrisa sincera— Ya nos acostumbraremos.

* * *

Lo primero que notó al despertarse fue que le dolía el cuerpo, tenía punzadas clavadas en distintas partes de la espalda, y aunque no se comparaban en nada con lo que había sentido más temprano igual era molesto.

Recordaba vagamente la voz de una enfermera diciéndole que le darían algo para el dolor, y si ya lo habían hecho supuso que aquello que sentía debía ser solo secuelas de todo lo que había atravesado en el día. Ni toda la magia del mundo podría borrar eso.

Estaba exhausta, muchísimo, pero aún así encontró la fuerza para incorporarse en la cama donde la habían acostado y estirarse un poco para desperezarse.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que la habían movido a una habitación bastante espaciosa y cómoda a la vista, no tenía idea de en que momento la habían llevado ahí, suponía que después de que todo pasara, pero algo le decía que también le habían dado una poción para dormir así que sus sentidos no eran de fiar.

No recordaba mucho, pero la recordaba a ella. Claramente, solo a ella, como si todo lo demás hubiese estado borroso.

Recordaba el sonido de su llanto y la sensación de plenitud y alivio que la invadió cuando se la pusieron en el pecho. No era exactamente como se la había imaginado, otra cosa que nadie decía era que los bebés recién nacidos no son tan adorables justo después de llegar al mundo, pero aún así había logrado arrancarle la más grande de las sonrisas y de no haber sido por todo el ajetreo del momento y porque estaba rodeada de otras personas, seguro habría llorado.

Aún podía percibir su aroma y el dolor agudo que la atravesó cuando se la quitaron de los brazos, haciendo que la pequeña volviera a llorar desconsolada.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño puchero cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella habitación estaba sola, había sido estúpido imaginar que se despertaría y su hija estaría a su lado, pero así había sido y no entendía por que no era así. Sabía que debían asegurarse de que estuviera bien, después de todo seguía siendo prematura, pero le parecía injusto que aún no se la devolvieran.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose cortó sus pensamientos y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, esperando que entrara Lily o alguna enfermera con la pequeña.

No estaba ni cerca de acertar, pero no se sintió del todo decepcionada. Era la segunda persona, después de su hija, a quien más esperaba ver.

—Quiero que sepas que me debes una mano nueva. —Le dijo a modo de saludo, recostado del marco de la puerta— Esta ya me la dejaste insensibilizada de por vida.

—Pues creo que combina perfecto con el resto de ti. —Respondió ella, no lo suficientemente cansada como para devolverle la broma, ni la sonrisa— Y tu hija me debe una figura nueva, estamos a mano.

—Arréglate con ella, no conmigo, aunque estaba dormida la última vez que la vi así que tendrás que esperar a que despierte.

— ¿Ya la viste? —La sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande cuando preguntó aquello.

—Sí, hace rato. —Le explicó él, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante y sincera— Ahora le están haciendo exámenes… Y no se si lo notaste, pero es calva.

—No es calva, imbécil. —Rió ella— Solo tiene poco pelo.

—Eso no es poco pelo, es calvicie. —La corrigió él simplemente para fastidiarla— Tenemos una hija calva, hay que aceptarlo, Mar.

—Bueno, si ella puede aceptar que tiene un padre imbécil…

—Y una madre increíblemente necia. —Subió una ceja y le dedicó una mirada significativa— Mar…

—Ya, se que lo dirás, que fui una maldita imbécil imprudente, bla, bla, bla. —Soltó antes de que a él le diera tiempo de hablar— Se que estás enfadado, pero te recuerdo que no puedes gritarme en un hospital.

Sirius parpadeó, quedándose sin habla por un momento antes de sonreír con diversión y subir una ceja irónicamente.

—De poder puedo, Mar. —Le aseguró, caminando hacia la camilla y sentándose en el espacio libre frente a ella— ¿Crees que por que esto sea un hospital no puedo lanzar un silenciador? No te ves en condiciones de detenerme.

—No serías capaz de gritarme en este momento. —Lo miró sorprendida pero sabía que la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios la delataba— Acabo de dar a luz a tu hija.

— ¿A esa cosita diminuta? Pero si no pesa ni un kilo, no puedes escudarte con ella.

—Bien, entonces te cedo los derechos para que tengas a la segunda.

— ¿Qué? ¿La segunda? —La pregunta le salió en un tono de voz más alto del usual, viéndola atónito— ¿Cómo que la segunda?

Mar soltó una carcajada que retumbó en todos sus cuerpo, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había hecho, y se sintió increíblemente aliviada.

—Que graciosa. —Resopló Sirius, antes de suspirar con fuerza y clavar sus ojos en los de ella, viéndola con una seriedad muy impropia en él— Sí fuiste una maldita imbécil imprudente.

En otra ocasión, Mar lo hubiese mandado a la mierda y se hubiese negado a escuchar cualquier reclamo o reprimenda que quisiera darle. Pero por esa vez, se encogió en ella misma y calló, plenamente consciente del mal rato que lo había hecho pasar solo por querer demostrar una estupidez.

—Lo se, no debí salir. —Murmuró ella, con la mirada puesta en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, se las había raspado más temprano y no tenía idea cuando se las habían curado— Lo siento.

Él no le respondió, dejando que se instalara entre ellos el mismo silencio de siempre, ese que estaba cargado de años de cosas sin decir, de sentimientos acallados por el orgullo y por el miedo.

El último de esos silencios.

Mar se preparaba para cambiar el tema y zanjar la conversación por completo, pero entonces Sirius se rodó más hacia ella y le acunó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos solo por un momento antes de que se acercara y sellara sus labios con un beso.

Ella no tardó en responderle, sintiendo como todo lo que había vivido durante esas terribles horas se evaporaba, refugiándose en él, como hacía siempre que las cosas se tornaban demasiado oscuras. Como había hecho desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esa mierda. —Le pidió Sirius a escasos centímetros de sus labios, haciendo saltar su corazón— _Por favor._

—Lo siento. —Repitió con la voz ronca, sintiendo el llanto acumulándose en su garganta y recordando las palabras de la sanadora diciéndole que estaría muy sensible en las próximas horas— Yo… Intentaré no volverlo a hacer.

Sirius se alejó un poco para poder echarse a reír y rodar los ojos ante eso, arrancándole a ella una sonrisa.

—Viniendo de ti es lo máximo que puedo esperar. —Gruñó fastidiado y divertido a partes iguales. Volvió a besarla brevemente antes de susurrarle muy por lo bajo— Te amo, imbécil.

Mar abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó paralizada, fría como el hielo, demasiado perpleja para reaccionar adecuadamente.

Llegó a pensar que lo había imaginado, pero las palabras seguían resonando con fuerza en sus oídos, como si se las hubiera gritado con un _sonorus_ en vez de susurrárselas contra sus labios.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía desde hacía años, más de los que podía recordar, y sin embargo había cometido la estupidez de pensar que no era importante que se lo dijera, que escucharlo no cambiaba nada.

Algo tenía que importar, si no como explicar la forma en que su corazón empezó a expandirse hasta llenarle prácticamente todo el pecho, haciéndola sonreír a pesar del dolor casi físico que le causaba.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Nunca se lo esperó, pero decirlo la hizo sentir incluso mejor que escucharlo y el ver la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Sirius solo lo mejoró y se encontró preguntándose por que maldita razón no lo habían dicho antes.

—Es interesante la sinceridad que traen las situaciones de vida o muerte. —Bromeó él, intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto.

—Ay, cállate. —Rió Mar, volviéndolo a besar para reprimir las ganas de volvérselo a decir.

Sirius rió sobre el beso, haciendo vibrar hasta su corazón, el cual parecía haber olvidado el ritmo normal al que debía latir.

Lo besó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de encontrar en su cuerpo aún bastante cansado, lo besó sabiendo que seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a compartir un momento tan sincero como ese, y lo besó con la satisfacción que le daba saber que el único hombre al que había amado le correspondía.

De haber podido, lo habría besado durante muchas horas más, pero lamentablemente, el momento fue roto por el sonido de varios golpes suaves contra la puerta.

Se separaron a regañadientes y necesitaron unos segundos para recuperar el aire y que se les bajara la hinchazón de los labios.

— ¡Adelante! —Dijo Sirius, después de aclararse la garganta y conseguir una voz más o menos decente.

El pequeño enfado que a Mar le había provocado la interrupción fue olvidado por completo cuando vio entrar a la sanadora Johnson con una cálida sonrisa y un bultito de sábanas amarillas en los brazos.

El corazón le aleteó por la emoción y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

—Bien, ya esta pequeñita está lista. —Les informó la mujer con una voz suave y baja, parándose a un lado de la cama— Le hicimos todos sus exámenes y todo salió bien.

— ¿De verdad? —La pregunta le salió con una ilusión que no se molestó en disimular— ¿Entonces no le pasó nada? ¿No se hizo daño, no…?

—Está en perfectas condiciones. —La tranquilizó la mujer— Como nació antes de lo previsto tendremos que monitorear que no tenga problemas respiratorios ni para procesar la comida, pero hasta ahora todo luce normal.

Dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio que Sirius acompañó con uno propio.

—Pueden estar tranquilos, fue solo un susto.

—Vaya susto. —Murmuró él con una mueca desagradable.

—Lo único es que creo que ya extraña a su mamá… —El corazón de Mar saltó al ver como la sanadora se inclinaba hacia ella— Mucho tiempo entre desconocidos.

Mar recibió a la bebé y la abrazó con una delicadeza que no sabía que poseía, pero que le salía prácticamente sin intentar.

Ya la habían limpiado y cambiado y ahora lucía como la niña más preciosa de todas. Y no estaba siendo subjetiva, simplemente estaba segura de que no había una bebé tan linda como esa.

—Oiga, ¿y está segura de que mide lo que debería?

—No empieces con eso otra vez. —Lo calló Mar rodando los ojos, pero sin dejar de ver a su hija.

—Solo digo que es demasiado pequeña…

—Está perfecta, ya cállate.

—Es una niña muy sana, no hay de que preocuparse. —Le aseguró la sanadora con la misma calidez y paciencia que le había tenido a él y a sus preguntas ridículas durante esos meses — Hicieron un buen trabajo.

— _Yo_ hice un buen trabajo. —La corrigió la rubia, sonriendo divertida.

— ¿Ve lo que le he venido diciendo? Ella lo único que sabe hacer es maltratarme. —Dramatizó Sirius, llevándose una mano al pecho de manera teatral.

—Eso veo. —Respondió la mujer con una pequeña risa— Les daré un momento a solas, pero seguro en cualquier momento le vuelve a dar hambre y vendré para ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Mar subió la mirada para sonreírle— Gracias.

— _¿Ayudarte?_ —Preguntó Sirius, una vez que la sanadora se había ido— ¿Está hablando de…? ¿En serio vas a…?

—Ya lo hice. —Le informó ella, dedicándose a detallar cada pequeño detalle del rostro de su durmiente hija— Apenas nació.

—Oh… ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—No lo se, se sintió raro. —Vio de reojo que Sirius abría la boca para comentar algo y subió la mirada de golpe— Lo que sea que vayas a decir, solo ahórratelo.

Decidió ser sensato por un día y cerrar la boca, subiendo las manos en señal de rendición.

Ella rodó los ojos en respuesta pero volvió a relajar la expresión y a sonreír una vez que vio nuevamente a su hija y la notó moviéndose en sus brazos, acercándose a su pecho instintivamente. Recordó que luego del parto le habían dicho que hacía eso buscando los latidos de su corazón y sintió como todo dentro de ella se derretía.

Era increíble pero cierto el pensar que esa bebé diminuta se la había metido en el bolsillo a pocos segundos de llegar al mundo. Había sido como la unión definitiva de una conexión que se había estado tejiendo delicadamente durante esos últimos meses.

Aquello era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sentido. No sabía como explicarlo y no se iba a calentar la cabeza intentándolo.

Solo quería disfrutarlo.

—Tienes razón. —Susurró con una sonrisita, subiendo su mirada hacia él— En serio es demasiado pequeña.

— ¿Y estás segura de que es la nuestra? —Preguntó Sirius, sin dejar de ver a la bebé que dormía placidamente en los brazos de su madre— Porque no entiendo como demonios la hicimos.

—Por supuesto que es la nuestra, si es igualita a mí. —Respondió ella con seguridad, a pesar de que en ese momento era imposible decir a quien se parecía— Y lamentablemente no me encuentro en condiciones para recordarte _como_ la hicimos.

—Ya lo estarás, tranquila. —Le guiñó un ojo de manera sugerente haciéndola reír por lo bajo— Un mes y luego la mandamos con James y Lily una semana al menos. No les molestará, ya se los ganó.

—Estoy segura de que sí. —Concordó ella sonriendo divertida, sintiendo una infinita gratitud hacia su mejor amiga por haber estado a su lado y hacia James por haberse quedado con Sirius— ¿Dónde están, por cierto?

—Fueron a la ofician de correos a avisarle a todos que ya estás bien. Aprovecha para descansar que en cualquier momento esto se llena de personas.

—Presiento que descansar con ustedes dos aquí será un reto. —Bromeó la rubia, con intenciones de molestarlo— ¿Quién vendrá?

—Todo el mundo. —Se limitó a responder con un encogimiento de hombros— Tonks estuvo aquí y se ofreció a ir al apartamento y recoger algunas cosas, así que debe venir en camino. Peter seguro viene al salir del trabajo y si Remus logra escaparse unas horas es muy probable que se aparezca. —De repente pareció reparar en algo— Claro que si estás muy cansada puedo ir y decirles que mejor no…

—No, no, no hagas eso. —Se apresuró a pedirle ella, en parte porque no quería que se fuera y en parte porque, a pesar de estar cansada, quería tener visitas— Quiero que vengan para que la conozcan.

Quería que todo el mundo la conociera, empezaba a sentir una ansiedad y emoción casi obsesiva por la idea de presentársela a las personas más importantes de su vida.

O al menos las que podían hacerlo.

El pecho se le contrajo dolorosamente y un nudo grueso le apretó la garganta, su primer instinto fue bloquear cualquier pensamiento asociado con todo eso, pero al final decidió dejarlo correr solo por unos segundos, lo suficiente para imaginar como sería todo pero sin que doliera demasiado.

Era agridulce, porque sabía que a su hija nunca iba a faltarle gente que la quisiera y que la cuidara, que estuviera ahí para ella, siempre iban a sobrarle brazos para que la abrazaran y para quedarse dormida… Pero esa espinita siempre estaría clavada en su corazón, como ese recordatorio constante de lo que pudo haber sido, de que pudo haber tenido mucho más.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y respiró hondo, aguantando las lágrimas y teniendo como único consuelo que ya pronto sus hormonas volverían a ser las de una persona normal y cuerda.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Lo escuchó preguntarle.

—Oh, nada. —Mintió ella con un encogimiento de hombros, paseando un dedo por la mejilla de la niña— Solo me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, es todo.

No había esperado que le dijera nada al respecto así que no se sorprendió cuando se quedó callado. Podía sentir su mirada puesta sobre ambas pero no dejó que la incomodara, estaba ocupada trazando las pequeñas facciones de su hija, queriendo grabársela de memoria.

—Hey, ese es un buen nombre.

— ¿Qué? —Subió la mirada para verlo confundida— ¿Cuál? Si no he dicho…

— _Ophelia_. —Respondió él viendo a la bebé y encogiéndose de hombros— Le queda, ¿no crees?

Mar se tensó a la vez que sentía como los ojos empezaban a picarle y quiso maldecirlo por ese empeño que parecía tener el idiota en verla llorar sí o sí.

—Por fin entiendo porque siempre le caíste bien. —Bromeó tratando de ocultar la batalla de sentimientos que se agrupaban dentro de ella. Sirius rió en respuesta y ella sonrió— Y tienes razón, sí tiene cara de Ophelia.

—No se como te sigues sorprendiendo a estas alturas cuando tengo la razón. —Se mofó él con una sonrisa que intentó ser arrogante pero la sinceridad le ganó— ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Aja… —De repente mirar a su hija y saber que por fin tenía un nombre la hizo, si aún era posible, mucho más real— Ophelia Black.

—Pobre niña, solo a ti se te ocurre hacerle semejante maldad.

— ¿A mí? Pero si es tu apellido no el mío, además…

No se enteraron del resto ya que en el mismo momento Ophelia empezó a moverse inquieta y a fruncir el ceño con desagrado.

— ¿Qué le…?

A Sirius no le hizo falta terminar su pregunta porque el cuarto fue invadido por un llanto bastante potente tomando en cuenta que venía de una criatura tan pequeña.

— ¿Pero que le pasa? —Preguntó él con una mirada de sorpresa— ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Estás enfrente de mí, imbécil, no le he hecho nada. —Respondió ella, mortificada, empezando a mecerla de manera descoordinada— Debe tener hambre o algo… Ya, no llores, todo está bien…

Mar pensó que si ese era una muestra de los próximos años entonces su vida sería más difícil de lo que había pensado, porque por más que intentaba hablarle y calmarla, Ophelia no dejaba de llorar. Aquel momento en que se la habían puesto en el pecho luego de nacer y se había callado de inmediato parecía demasiado lejano.

—Ya, solo la estás poniendo peor. —Bufó Sirius al ver como empezaba a desesperarse— Ven, dámela.

—No, deja, yo puedo…

Como era usual, ignoró por completo su petición y se acercó a ella para que le entregara a la bebé que se removió por unos segundos más hasta que se acostumbró a los nuevos brazos y fue bajando el volumen de su llanto hasta que eventualmente, se detuvo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —Le tocó a Mar preguntar ahora, viéndolos boquiabierta.

—Ser yo es más que suficiente, Mar. Ninguna se me resiste. —Le guiñó un ojo con arrogancia— Tienes razón, sí es igualita a ti.

—Cállate. —Le cortó, indignada y algo herida también— No es justo, yo la mantengo con vida por casi nueve meses y ella te prefiere a ti.

—No es que me prefiera a mí, aunque no podríamos culparla si así fuera. —Rió al ver la mirada asesina de Mar— Vamos, solo quería cambiar de brazos y ya, después te la devuelvo.

Ella quiso mantenerse enfadada, pero Ophelia volvía a estar callada y en paz, y ante eso no era capaz de sentirse así. Mucho menos ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Sonrió irremediablemente, pensando que tal vez no estaban tan perdidos después de todo.

* * *

—Tú eres la niña más preciosa y adorable del mundo entero, pequeñita linda y encantadora…

—Lily, si cuando crezca habla como tarada la culpa será única y exclusivamente tuya.

—Ay, no seas así, si a ella le encanta que le hable así. —Se defendió la pelirroja antes de volverse a la niña que tenía en brazos y hablarle con un tono de voz muy agudo— ¿Verdad que sí te gusta, Ophi? ¿Verdad, princesa?

—Claro, pelirroja, ya mismo te va a responder. Mientras están en eso, ¿puedes preguntarle si pretende montar un escándalo cada vez que le de hambre o se va a calmar?

—Tú te callas. Y no te digo lo que eres porque no quiero que lo escuche.

—Eventualmente se dará cuenta ella sola, Lily. —Rió James, feliz de que finalmente todos estuvieran calmados y juntos— No es muy difícil.

Ella rió por lo bajo y rodó los ojos antes de volver toda su atención hacia su ahijada, que al parecer no le importaba que le hablara con esa vocecita ya que la veía atentamente con sus pequeños ojos grises.

James sonrió y se le quedó viendo embobado a pesar de que en cualquier momento Sirius podía soltar una estupidez para burlarse de él.

Podía soportarlo, podía soportar cualquier cosa con tal de disfrutar viendo a Lily cargando a Ophelia con aquella ternura infinita que él ya le conocía y que nunca se cansaba de ver.

Claro que la imagen también abría viejas heridas y traía de regreso momentos del pasado que solo lastimaban, pero ese día no se trataba de ellos, ese día era de Mar y de Sirius.

Y de la niña, en especial de ella.

—Que no te engañe, no es tan fácil de ganar como parece. —Le dijo James a la niña que movió los ojos buscando el origen de la voz— A mí me tomó años y aún no logro que me hable así…

—Shh, no le digas esas cosas. —Lo calló Lily, dándole un codazo en el costado pero sonriendo divertida— No lo escuches, Ophi, él siempre suelta ese tipo de ridiculeces.

—Okay, ¿alguien puede explicarme cuando acordamos que ese sería su sobrenombre? —Quiso saber Sirius que estaba recostado junto a Mar en la camilla— Porque creo que Oli quedaría mejor.

—Se llama Ophelia, idiota, no Olivia. —Le respondió la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco— Y no _acordamos_ nada, Ophi es mejor y ya.

—Ophi es más feo, yo no le diré así.

— ¡No es feo y sí le dirás así porque si no vas a confundirla! Y ya quítate de aquí, esta es _mi_ cama.

—No vayan a empezar de nuevo, si nos vuelven a pedir que bajemos la voz nos echarán. —Les dijo Tonks, desde la silla donde estaba sentada, transformando su rostro para llamar la atención de la bebé— Ay está aburrida, ¿ya es mi turno de tomarla?

—No. —Respondió Sirius de inmediato.

— ¿Pero por que no? —Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque vas a dejarla caer. —Bufó él— Es mas, estás demasiado cerca, aléjate.

—Déjala en paz. —Se metió James, a pesar de saber que Lily habría preferido que no ayudara a que la hicieran pasar a la niña— Si no la has dejado caer tú, no lo hará ella.

—Yo no me tropecé con mis propios pies mientras la tenía en los brazos. —Apuntó Sirius viendo a su prima de manera acusadora. James vio como Mar se tensaba ante el recuerdo.

—Fue solo un pequeño accidente que no se materializó. —Murmuró la chica con una mirada de disculpa, sonrojada— No voy a dejarla caer, por favor, quiero cargarla.

—Si no la dejan hacerlo nunca aprenderá. —Intervino Lily, dejando que su lado noble le ganara a sus instintos de madrina recién estrenada— Ten, Tonks, es tu turno.

—Solo quédate sentada. —Le pidió Mar, intentando disfrazar sus nervios— Por favor.

—Y no respires.

—La vas a poner nerviosa. —Le recriminó la pelirroja a su amigo, antes de levantarse y entregarle a la niña— Creo que tanta cambio de brazos va a cansarla así que deberías quedártela un rato.

—Va a tener que acostumbrarse a los cambios. —Opinó James con una enorme sonrisa— Aquí todo el mundo quiere cargarla.

—Yo no tengo problema en quedármela. —Dijo Tonks sonriendo feliz al tener a su nueva prima otra vez en brazos— Igual y vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, vamos a jugar siempre y le enseñaré muchas cosas, a patearle el trasero a los chicos malos a maquillarse…

— ¿Qué? ¿Maquillarse? ¿Y para que necesita maquillarse?

—Pues para verse mayor, idiota.

—Eso es absurdo. —Soltó Sirius con las risas de Mar de fondo— ¿Y para que necesita verse mayor? ¡Es una niña!

—No será una niña toda la vida, amigo. —Le recordó James, encontrando divertidísima su mirada de horror.

—Bueno… ¡Igual no va a necesitar maquillaje!

—Lo siento mucho, Ophi. —Le dijo Tonks a la niña— Vas a tener uno de esos padres insoportables que no te dejan hacer nada.

—Diría que tú debiste tener uno así pero no quiero culpar al pobre Ted por lo que al final resultaste ser, se que él hizo lo que pudo.

Unos golpes a la puerta fueron los encargados de romper el ambiente, pero ya todos estaban tan acostumbrados a la gente entrando y saliendo que nadie comento nada aparte de avisar que podían pasar.

Solo que esta vez no fue una enfermera.

—Hola, disculpen la hora. —Los saludó Remus entrando con una sonrisa recatada pero sincera— Tuve que terminar todas las clases antes de salir…

— ¿O sea que tus mocosos son más importante que _mi_ mocosa? —Le preguntó Sirius, no queriendo perder la oportunidad de fastidiarlo— Gracias por dejarnos claras cuales son tus prioridades, Remus.

—Gracias por venir. —Le dijo Mar, sonriendo con cariño pero dándole un pellizco a Sirius en el estómago— No sabía si podrías hacerlo.

—No me lo habría perdido. —Respondió él, ignorando a su amigo como siempre, antes de posar la mirada donde Tonks cargaba a la niña. James no pudo saber debido a quien fue la próxima sonrisa que esbozó— ¿Esa es?

—No, esa la tomamos prestada.

—No seas insoportable. —Lo calló Lily antes de volverse hacia su otro amigo y sonreír— Ven, Remus, acércate para que la veas mejor.

—De aquí puedo verla bien, tranquila…

James y Sirius gruñeron al mismo tiempo, pero solo el primero se puso de pie para caminar hacia donde su amigo estaba parado.

—No te vas a poner con esa hoy. —Le susurró para que nadie más escuchara, puso una mano en su espalda y lo empujó— Anda, muévete.

—James…

Pero él lo ignoró y contra su voluntad lo obligó a que e pusiera frente a la silla en la que Tonks estaba sentada y desde donde lo veía con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Es muy linda, verdad? —Le preguntó la chica, James notó que el color de su cabello se volvía más rosado.

—Bastante. —Afirmó Remus con un hilito de voz, viendo a la bebé que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos— Se parece a ti, Mar.

— ¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso? Si esa definitivamente es mi sonrisa.

James posó su mirada en ella y se dio cuenta de que la pequeña sonreía en sueños.

—No eres tan adorable, Sirius. —Le aseguró Mar rodando los ojos— Y por supuesto que se parece a mí, por fortuna.

—Excepto en los ojos, tiene los míos y sabes que te encanta. —Acercó su rostro al suyo parpadeando repetidamente.

—No te hagas tantas ilusiones. —Le dijo ella alejándolo con un empujón.

Remus y James rieron por lo bajo al ver como Lily movía los labios asegurándoles que sí le encantaba.

— ¿Remus, quieres cargarla un rato? —Le preguntó Tonks, haciendo que él se pusiera tenso de inmediato.

—Creo que no será buena idea. —Respondió él con una sonrisa educada, aunque claramente incómodo— No soy muy bueno cargando bebés.

—Bueno, aquí nadie lo es. —Insistió la chica con un encogimiento de hombros— A Sirius todavía hay que recordarle que le sujete la cabeza.

—Y si has cargado con él por veinte años esto será pan comido.

—Que linda, pelirroja, te lo agradezco.

—Vamos. —Lo animó James con una sonrisa alentadora— No es tan difícil.

—En serio preferiría no hacerlo. —Repitió Remus dedicándole a sus amigos miradas significativas y evadiendo a Tonks— Estoy bien así.

—No estarás bien hasta que la cargues. —Lo ignoró Tonks, poniéndose de pie y provocando que todos aguantaran la respiración— Ten, es genial.

—Por favor ten cuidado, Tonks. —Le pidió Mar, removiéndose nerviosa.

—No creo que…

—Pon los brazos así como los míos. —Le indicó la chica y no desistió hasta que Remus, casi por inercia, la imitó— Y ahora no vayas a moverte para no despertarla…

—Pero…

La réplica de Remus murió en su garganta ya que antes de un parpadeo, Tonks le había entregado a la niña y se había alejado rápidamente, dejándolo atónito y tenso.

—Listo. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa satisfecha— A que no fue tan difícil.

Remus boqueó un par de veces pero no alcanzó a responder nada, demasiado perplejo de lo rápido que había pasado todo.

Por su parte, James estaba impresionado y complacido por la presencia de Tonks, sabía que nadie más habría sido capaz de obligarlo a hacer algo así. Se lo agradecía y por las sonrisas de los demás, supo que pensaban lo mismo.

—Al principio da miedo... —Le susurró la chica con una sonrisa— Pero después te das cuenta de que es demasiado pequeña para hacerte algo y se te quita.

—Sí, pregúntale a Sirius. —Dijeron James y Lily a una sola voz.

—Ustedes jódanse, par de...

— ¡Qué dejes de soltar groserías frente a ella te dije!

—Bah, ella ni entiende lo que digo, Mar, no seas ridícula.

—Es... Increíble. —Alcanzó a decir Remus con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Y como...? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ophelia. —Respondió Sirius con una enorme sonrisa— ¿A que tengo ideas geniales?

—Ophelia Carina.

—Y dale con el bendito Carina. —Gruñó Sirius borrando su sonrisa— ¿Por qué odias a nuestra hija?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Preguntó Remus sin entender.

—Es una estrella. —Le explicó Tonks con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ya sabes, el pobre y sus traumas. —Se burló James con una mueca.

—Yo no tengo traumas, imbécil. —Mar se mordió el labio para no repetirle que dejará de soltar malas palabras— Pero creo que con el apellido es más que suficiente castigo.

—Es un nombre precioso. —Intervino Lily— Y se queda.

—Tú no tienes voz en esta discusión, Lily, haz silencio.

—El que no tiene voz aquí eres tú. Yo soy la que sigue adolorida por dar a luz a una bebé de dos kilos y quiero que se llame Carina, así que te callas.

— ¿Estás familiarizada con algo llamado _Democracia,_ Marlene?

La respuesta no llegó ya que, nuevamente, Ophelia interrumpió la conversación para demandar atención con su llanto ensordecedor.

— ¿Cómo alguien de dos kilos hace tanto escándalo? —Se preguntó Lily sorprendida.

—Yo… Yo no… —Balbuceó Remus, aterrado.

James entendió que dejarle a la niña en ese estado sería forzar demasiado la situación, y se proponía a tomarla él cuando vio como Sirius se ponía de pie.

—No te preocupes, amigo, eso es que me extraña. —Lo tranquilizó caminando hacia él con arrogancia.

Ver como Remus le entregaba a la niña casi como si le quemara fue casi tan divertido como había sido ver a Sirius empecinado en cargar a su hija cada vez que podía.

Posiblemente tenía que ver con como ésta se callaba de inmediato una vez que él la tomaba. Nadie sabía como era posible.

— ¿Ves? Eso era todo. —Comentó orgulloso cuando Ophelia dejó de llorar— Es que mis brazos son sus favoritos, en eso sí se parece a Mar.

—No te acostumbres mucho. —Le dijo Mar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por que…?

Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo, respondiendo su pregunta sin acabar.

—Porque ya tiene hambre.

—Oh, entiendo. —Sirius asintió y caminó hacia la cama para entregársela a su madre— Bueno, ahora… Nosotros… Nosotros mejor salimos, ¿sí?

— ¿Puedes madurar? —Le preguntó Mar, rodando los ojos y empezando a bajarse la manga de la bata.

—Lily, te dejo a cargo de las tres. —La ignoró por completo, caminando rápidamente hacia sus amigos— Vámonos.

A ninguno de los otros dos les dio tiempo de opinar nada debido a que los tomó por los hombros y los obligó a salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

—Eres como un niño de cinco años. —Bufó James una vez estuvieron en el pasillo— Si te dejamos por ahí puede que te lleven a la guardería.

—Ja, ja, que gracioso eres, James. —Ironizó él, recostándose de la primera pared que encontraron— Se me olvido que tú eres la cúspide de la madurez.

—Más maduro que tú soy, amigo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Remus sin entender nada— ¿Por qué te saliste así?

—Porque a la bebé le dio hambre. —Le explicó James con una sonrisa divertida y burlona— Y a él no lo enseñaron a compartir.

—No es por eso, idiota. —Le cortó Sirius con una mirada hostil— Es solo que no quiero verla haciendo… _Eso._

— ¿Pero por que no?

— ¿Porque, qué pasa si la veo y se me quitan las ganas de hacer lo mismo? ¡¿Tienen idea del tamaño de la catástrofe?!

—Te dije, tiene problemas para compartir.

—Honestamente, creo que si fue mejor que saliéramos de ahí. —Concordó Remus con una mirada incómoda.

—Gracias, Moony, sabía que eventualmente me darías la razón en algo.

—No puedo creer que sean así. —Resopló James con incredulidad— Es algo completamente natural.

—Puede, pero no voy a correr riesgos innecesarios, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Yo solo pienso que es mejor darle su espacio para que este cómoda. —Se explicó Remus, sonrojándose un poco antes de volverse hacia Sirius— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— Solo me alivia que ya todo haya pasado, pensé que sería mucho peor.

—Le avergüenza decirte que está enamorado de una bebé de seis horas de vida. —Le susurró James a Remus, feliz de tener la oportunidad de fastidiar a su amigo— Eso que viste allá adentro no fue nada.

—No hay nada que ver, imbécil, solo la cargue. —Bufó Sirius viendo a cualquier lugar menos a sus amigos— Es básicamente lo único que he hecho.

—Es más de lo que todos esperábamos que hicieras.

—Bueno en algo tengo que ayudar… Además es muy fácil hacerlo, no pesa nada y cada vez que le hablo se me queda viendo con sus ojos minúsculos, toda ella es demasiado minúscula, ¿no les parece? Sus manos y sus pies son tan… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda me ven así?

—Por nada. —Le aseguró Remus con la misma sonrisa divertida idéntica a la de James— Solo me alegra saber que te agrada tu hija.

— ¿Y como no me agradaría? ¿La has visto? Es idéntica a mí.

James estaba a punto de volver a comentar que era más parecida a Mar que a él, básicamente para fastidiarlo porque aún no se parecía a nadie, cuando unos pasos apresurados captaron la atención de los tres.

— ¡Llego el que faltaba! —Exclamó Sirius, sonriendo y quitando la pared de la pared— ¡Wormy, pensé que ibas a dejarme esperando!

—Lo… Lo siento… —Alcanzó a decir Peter, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera— Vine tan rápido como pude... Apenas leí la carta…

—Tranquilo, amigo, toma aire. —Le dijo James poniendo una mano en su espalda y sonriendo divertido— Se que estamos en un hospital pero no te mueras ahora.

—Que gracioso. —Respondió el susodicho, incorporándose con esfuerzo— ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Dónde está Mar?

—Adentro, dándole de comer a la bebé. —Sirius tuvo un escalofrío ante la idea— No es nada que queramos ver, así que nos quedamos afuera.

— ¿O sea que están bien? ¿No les pasó nada?

—Nop, nada de nada.

—Que bueno. —Suspiró Peter— Estaba preocupado, con Bellatrix nunca se sabe que…

— ¿Bellatrix? —Preguntó Remus de golpe, viéndolos repentinamente tenso— ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿De que demonios hablan?

— ¿No le dijiste? —Le preguntó Sirius a James.

—No creí que fuera lo mejor explicar eso en una carta. —Respondió él, volteándose confundido hacia Peter— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Por un momento le pareció que su amigo palidecía y las pupilas se le dilataban, pero al final logró componerse y contestar.

—Pues por el Ministerio, desde luego. —Les explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Es de lo que todo el mundo habla, que los aurores llegaron a tiempo pero no pudieron...

— ¡A tiempo una mierda! ¡Si se tardaban más iban a llegar cuando la maldita hubiese vuelto Londres su cementerio privado!

—No te alteres. —Le dijo James tomándolo por el hombro— Ya eso pasó.

—Pero si pudieran explicarnos sería grandioso.

—Básicamente la enferma de mierda llegó a joder y de no ser por lo que Harry vio todos nos habríamos jodido.

— ¿Lo que Harry vio? —Repitió Peter con incredulidad— ¿A que te refieres con eso?

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por no soltarlo delante de Lily. —Suspiró James dedicándole a su mejor amigo una mirada asesina— Como sea, vayamos a comer algo y les explicamos bien todo.

— ¿Podemos pasar por la tienda antes? Quiero comprar unos globos o algo…

—Y yo que pensaba que no viviría para ver el día en que gastaras tu dinero comprando regalos para una chica…

—Cierra la boca, James.

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo mal. En serio muy mal.

No estaba seguro de en que momento las cosas habían empezado a venirse abajo, pero estaba llegando a un punto en el que no tenía suficientes manos para evitar el derrumbe que se avecinaba. Le habría gustado pedir ayuda, ¿pero a quien? No había nadie que pudiera asistirlo en ese momento.

Estaba solo.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse así, casi había olvidado como era, estar asustado y desamparado, atrapado, sin poder contarle a sus amigos lo que ocurría, sin tenerlos ahí para que lo ayudaran a librarse de la estupidez que había cometido.

Ya no podía contar con ellos, ni con nadie en realidad, nunca más podría.

Con todo eso en mente, se quedó de pie frente la escalofriante mansión a la que meses antes entraba sin dedicarle demasiados pensamientos, asustado, pero seguro de lo que hacía.

Se había sentido seguro de que todo lo que conseguiría al final valdría la pena, que sería más grande que cualquier remordimiento o carga de conciencia, pero últimamente todas esas promesas no parecían tan grandiosas si las comparaba con lo que iba a dejar y a perder. _A quienes_ iba a dejar y a perder.

Se había confiado, pensando que todo sería fácil, justo como la primera vez.

Hacerlo entonces había sido sencillo, solo había hablado de un niño al que no conocía, que ni siquiera sabía si existía, era solo una suposición y por mucho tiempo se había consolado pensando que su traición no había servido, nadie había sido lastimado.

Pero ahora sí lo sabía, sabía que era real y que era importante para las personas que aún consideraba sus amigos.

Era el hijo de James, e iban a lastimarlo.

Había pensado que entregarlo sería fácil, que no se sentiría culpable al respecto, que no tendría remordimientos. Se había equivocado.

Cada vez que recordaba las conversaciones que había tenido con el chico, todas las veces que le había dado las gracias por ayudarlo con el torneo, le daban ganas de convertirse y correr a esconderse en el hueco más sucio que encontrara.

Pero ya no podía, estaba hasta al cuello de toda esa basura en la que se había metido, y por más que luchara ya no había forma de salir. No habría nadie que lo ayudara a hacerlo.

—Hasta que llegaste. —Le dijo la voz de Barty una vez entró a la habitación— Pensábamos que te habías perdido.

—Estaba ocupado. —Se limitó a responder, aún demasiado abrumado por los eventos recientes y por todos sus pensamientos— Había cosas que tenía que…

La risita macabra al fondo de la sala lo hizo detenerse, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre iba a helarle las venas estar en la misma habitación que ella.

—Fuiste a conocer a mi primita nueva, ¿verdad? —Estaba sentada sobre una butaca en un lugar al que casi no llegaba la luz, pero la sonrisa tenebrosa resaltaba en la oscuridad— Seguro es _deliciosa_.

Peter se le quedó viendo a pesar del terror que le provocaba, no sabía que responder, no había nada que pudiera decir que no hiciera que el peso de la culpa se instalara con más fuerza en su pecho.

Esa era la razón para que ese día en particular se estuviera sintiendo así, porque por más que intentaba no podía deshacer la imagen de la bebé que había conocido, la hija de Sirius y de Mar.

Estaba casi seguro de que podía contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que había visto a su amigo así de emocionado por algo tan puro e inocente. No podía quitarse de la mente su sonrisa orgullosa mientras le mostraba a la niña.

Sabía que era muy tarde para arrepentirse de traicionarlos, después de todo él mismo les había dicho el sexo del bebé, pero por ese día quería pensar que no era tan mala persona como sabía que era.

—No la conocí. —Mintió con un encogimiento de hombros, fingiendo un desinterés que no sentía— Estuve en el Ministerio intentando arreglar el desastre que…

—Imagino que debe ser un encanto. —Continuó Bellatrix, ignorándolo por completo— Rubiecita y estúpida como la madre.

—Y traidora como el padre, no lo olvides. —Agregó Barty con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Qué te parece que la niña también lleve tu apellido, Bella?

— ¡Cierra el pico! —Vociferó enfadada, olvidando la diversión para lucir más escalofriante y mortal. Peter tuvo otro escalofrío— ¡Ese maldito! ¡Se atreve a manchar el honorable y buen nombre de los Black poniéndoselo a su cría bastarda!

Peter quiso intervenir, primero para informarle que ese nombre no era considerado bueno y mucho menos _honorable_ desde hacía mucho tiempo, y segundo para dejarle claro que de haber tenido la opción, Sirius le hubiese puesto cualquier otro apellido.

Pero sabía mejor que eso, así que prefirió callar.

—Peor para ellos. —Siseó la bruja en un susurro casi imperceptible— Ahora más rápido me encargaré de deshacerme de ella…

— ¿De que hablas? —Preguntó Peter de inmediato, a pesar de tener una idea bastante buena.

—Cuando por fin acabemos con esto, estaré más que feliz de ponerle las manos encima a los tres. —En su rostro volvió a aparecer lentamente la sonrisa— Estarán tan ocupados llorando al otro mocoso que ni se darán cuenta de que los golpeó.

El estómago se le revolvió y sintió como las ganas de vomitar le subían por el esófago. Tuvo que posar la mirada en la chimenea encendida para que no notaran su enfermiza expresión.

—Es una bebé. —Murmuró, más para él mismo que para ellos— Acaba de nacer, ni siquiera…

—No debió nacer en absoluto. —Le cortó la mortífaga— Todo habría salido bien si el imbécil de mi primo y su maldito amigo no llegaban a arruinarlo todo.

—No olvides a la sangre sucia. —Intervino Barty, que parecía determinado a sacar lo peor de la mujer, placer que Peter no compartía— ¿Cuántas veces te ha desarmado esa pelirroja ya?

— ¡Que te calles te dije! —Esta vez le lanzó un rayo rojo que él logró esquivar pero asustó a Peter— ¡No me hables de esa maldita rata! ¡Me encargaré de ella personalmente cuando…!

—Puedes querer lo que te plazca, Bella, pero el amo no te dejará. —Le recordó el mortífago, inalterado por el carácter explosivo de su compañera— Sabes que quiere encargarse de ella y de Potter personalmente luego de que nos carguemos al chico.

Peter necesitó hacer uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo de ahí, pensaba que si no lo hacía se darían cuenta de lo mal que esa idea le sentaba, pero si se marchaba pasaría lo mismo.

— ¿Algo nuevo que reportar sobre eso? —Le preguntó Crouch, tomándolo con la guardia baja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sobre que?

—Sobre el mocoso, idiota. ¿Te enteraste de algo que pueda ayudarnos?

Su corazón se saltó un latido, o más bien, dejó de latir por completo.

Intentó mantener una mirada impasible mientras por dentro se debatía si contarles o no lo que James le había dicho en el hospital.

Harry podía ver, de alguna manera, las conversaciones que el Señor tenía con ellos, así había podido avisarle a Sirius lo que Bellatrix planeaba y quien sabe cuantas cosas más habría escuchado, o escucharía en el futuro.

Sabía que se ponía en gran riesgo, si el chico lo veía en aquel lugar todo habría acabado… Pero si ellos se enteraban de esa conexión entonces lo usarían en su contra y todo sería peor.

Un año atrás lo habría dicho sin más, buscando salvar su pellejo a toda costa, pero entonces Harry no había confiado en él lo suficiente como para poner su vida en sus manos ciegamente. Al igual que todos lo habían hecho.

—No, nada nuevo. —Volvió a mentir, después de tanto tiempo era un experto— Preparándose para la última prueba.

—Bien. —Respondió Bellatrix, sonriendo con una diversión aterradora— El Señor querrá que le cuentes, anda.

La sangre abandonó su rostro en un parpadeo, y sintió como prácticamente se quedaba helado de terror.

Mentirles a ellos era una cosa, pero mentirle a _Él_ era algo completamente diferente.

Tragó saliva disimuladamente y casi temblando, se dio la vuelta lentamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Peter sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, pero le habría gustado tener una forma de apagar toda la culpa que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Realmente no se por donde empezar esta nota, si por todo lo bonito del principio o ese final que cambio radicalmente el tono del capítulo. Creo que siempre es mejor comenzar por las malas noticias así que vamos a eso.**

 **Se que no es ninguna sorpresa, ya la mayoría sospechaba que Peter era el traidor desde que esto inicio y muchas veces resultó bastante obvio que sí lo era. Seré honesta con ustedes, el momento de la revelación se atrasó tanto porque tuve la suerte de que la duda sobre Adam se creara sin yo tener que intervenir, aunque después ayude a crear la duda, y así me dio más campo para poder tratar este tema con algo de misterio.**

 **Ahora, se que muchos de ustedes tenían la esperanza de que no fuera él el traidor y créanme cuando les digo que no fue placentero decidirlo, como habrán notado después de tanto tiempo, soy una amante apasionada de la negación y de vivir en un mundo en el que todos son felices. Sin embargo, en orden de poder llevar a cabo esta historia tuve que sacrificar un poco de esa felicidad. Me planteé de muchas formas como llevar esto acabo y al final no me quedo más opción que tener un traidor en la historia, era la única forma de que la trama tuviera sentido, y aunque lo vi de muchos ángulos diferentes, al final Peter fue mi mejor opción. Se que las razones para esto no quedaron muy claras aunque ya deben ser bastante evidentes, pero les prometo que poco a poco todo se irá aclarando, aún nos queda historia y hay mucha tela por cortar.**

 **Acerca de por que decidí meter la verdad después de un capítulo tan dulce pues justamente eso, tenía que encontrar una forma de balancear tantas cursilerías y además, me voy quedando sin capítulos para explicar las cosas.**

 **Creo que van a querer asesinarme y no escuchar mis explicaciones sobre las cosas bonitas del principio así que me ahorraré la mayoría jajaja. Solo espero no haberlo empalagado demasiado y que les haya gustado conocer a Ophelia tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, se que el nombre no es muy común pero es uno de mis favoritos y me pareció un bonito detalle que la nombraran como a la madre de Mar. Que fuera Sirius el de la idea fue un bonus de mi parte.**

 **Esa escena Blackinnon fue la más romántica que he escrito hasta ahora y creo que fue una buena forma de llevarlos a dar EL paso en su relación. Bueno, aún les quedan muchos más que dar, pero admitir lo que ya todos sabíamos es un buen inicio para una relación más saludable y normal. Lo merecen.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, pero antes de irme quiero desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi hermosa Naza Ford. Ella es mi otra mitad cuando se trata de temas de bebés así que parte de lo que vean con la bebé Blackinnon será gracias a sus headcanons maravillosos. Gracias por toda la luz que irradias, Nazita, espero que pases un día maravilloso lleno de mucho amor que es lo que te mereces. Se que ya amas a Ophi tanto como yo así que este capítulo es para ti(L)**

 **Como siempre, si les queda alguna duda solo háganmela saber, amaré leer sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo tan importante y sus hipótesis para lo que sigue.**

 **¡Gracias por todo lo que me dan! Esta historia no sería nada sin todos ustedes y los tengo presente en cada momento. Los quiero muchísimo, espero que estén bien, les mando muchísimos besos y nos leemos pronto. ¡Cuídense!**


	49. Atando Cabos

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Florecita** **: Sirius SIEMPRE es tierno de una manera rara JAJAJ(L)**

 **Andrea** **: Es una pena que tengas que verla en inglés, se que a veces puede ser fastidioso, ojala y puedas entenderla bien! Obviamente que Sirius está loquito por su bebé, si es igualita a Mar jeje. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo, belleza! Saludos(:**

 **Alex13** **: ¡Me alegra ser otra vez tu persona favorita en el mundo! Me lo gane a punta de Blackinnon romántico JAJAJ. ¡El nombre Carina es hermoso! Me encanta que te guste! Y bueeno, en este capítulo hay una escena parecida a esa que pediste sobre los abuelos, sigue leyendo para que veas jeje. ¡Espero que te guste! Gracias por comentar, cielo, nos leemos prontito(L)**

 **Tanke98** **: ¡HOLAAA! Por aquí todo bien, por un lado aún recuperándome de todo el amor y la felicidad del capítulo anterior y por el otro preparándome para volver a la uni -.- JAJAJA, y tú que tal? Espero que hayas tenido una buena semana. ¡Y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Como siempre muchísimas gracias por tu review(L) así que vayamos a responder. A ver, yo normalmente estoy de acuerdo en que los padres entren al nacimiento de sus hijos si lo desean tanto ellos como la madre, pero aquí ninguno lo deseaba y objetivamente era lo mejor para ambos jajajjaa, Sirius no estaba en condiciones de ser apoyo de nadie, para variar. Aunque después vimos que fue capaz de poner su estrés de un lado y decidir que era lo mejor sobre las pesadillas de Harry y hay que aplaudirle por eso. Tonks se enterara en su momento sobre esto, solo que este no era el lugar para contárselo y mucho menos si aún no saben bien como funciona la cosa. Sobre el Ministerio llegando después de que los mortífagos se van, me atreveré a decir que es una forma de la señora de quejarse de la ineptitud de este tipo de instituciones en l vida real y, como bien has dicho, de la corrupción. El Ministerio no sirve en los últimos libros, eso es sabido por todo el mundo. Entre otras cosas, no, no es coincidencia que Hailey y su mamá sean brujas… Pero ya veremos de qué se trata eso jeje. La discusión de Sirius y James la describiste muy bien, el primero es el que tiene la razón porque objetivamente es IMPOSIBLE que Bellatrix ande sola por ahí y que se lograra escapar sola, es obvio para cualquiera que hay alguien ayudándola por ahí. Pero James siendo él, obviamente no quiere creer que su hijo puede estar en peligro por algo relacionado con Voldemort, es entendible. Pero cambiando de tema a SIRIUS Y LA BEBÉ! AY, me moríaaaaa por escribir ese momento! Me alegra que digas que haya quedado dulce pero sin perder la esencia del personaje, era lo que más me preocupaba sobre esa escena. ¡Y el Blackinnon! Creo que es obvio que yo también los adoro con locura JAJAJ, son preciosos a su propio estilo extraño y no empalagoso. Y ese Te amo que se hizo esperar DEMASIADO, pero eso, sabía que no podía ser en cualquier lugar, tenían que encontrar el momento perfecto y no habría otro más que ese. Sirius puede conquistarnos a todas y su hija no iba a ser la excepción, es la pura realidad. Bueno yo pecaré y diré que les hablo a los bebés como lo estaba haciendo Lily JAJAJA ¡son demasiado adorables! Es el efecto que causan, es inevitable. Sobre Remus no queriendo cargar a la niña, pues es más de lo mismo, todo su trauma de no querer lastimar a nadie por su condición): Mucho menos a una bebé tan pequeña, pero me iba a partir el corazón si se iba sin cargarla así que por eso Tonks estaba ahí para salvar el día y lograr lo imposible con Remus, como siempre(L) Y no te gusto el nombre Ophelia pero sí Carina, así que me voy tranquila porque uno de dos es mejor que cero JAJJA. Cambiando a temas más oscuros… Bellatrix siempre está más loca de lo que esperamos, nunca deja de sorprender. Barty Jr me pone los pelos de punta y me da demasiado asco en esta vida, tal vez por eso sale menos de lo que podría salir jeje Y sí, hay que estar bien loco para hacer enfadar a Bella. Y bueno Peter… No, yo tampoco quisiera ser él cuando el resto, en especial Sirius y Lily, se enteren de lo que ha hecho. Le deseo mucha suerte. ¡Me alegra mucho que te hayas encontrado dinero en la calle! Nunca me pasa JAJAJAJ felicidades, espero que los hayas gastado sabiamente (cosa que tampoco me pasa). En fin, de nuevo gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capítulo y me muero por leer tu opinión! Hablamos pronto, te mando saludos y un abrazo enorme! Muak(L)**

* * *

 **48\. Atando Cabos.**

Siempre había sido diferente, desde el primer día. Todo sobre él lo diferenciaba del resto de sus nuevos compañeros, y era algo que lo hacía sentir un poco menos miserable.

No era como los demás, porque él era un traidor, nunca habían dejado que lo olvidara y Peter estaba seguro de que de cualquier manera no habría podido hacerlo. Iba a serlo hasta el último de sus días y tendría que vivir con eso.

Otra cosa que lo diferenciaba de ellos era esa devoción que destilaban en cada una de sus palabras y sus acciones, él nunca la había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando lo tenía enfrente, se arrodillaba como los otros y no lo veía directamente si no se le ordenaba, pero era producto del miedo, nunca de predilección.

No importaba cuantos años pasaran, no importaba que de aquel mago tenebroso e intimidante solo quedaran restos, el miedo que sentía cada vez que estaba en su presencia seguía siendo el mismo. Tal vez un poco peor, el nuevo y desagradable aspecto no ayudaba en nada.

—Todo está listo, mi Lord, ya todos han sido avisados. —Le dijo Bellatrix con la voz llena de adoración arrodillada justo al pie del sillón, más cerca que los otros dos— Solo hace falta que den la señal.

—Y la daremos, el momento finalmente ha llegado. —Respondió usando esa voz fría que casi parecía un siseo y que lograba drenarle toda la sangre del cuerpo— ¿Y cómo están nuestros amigos del Ministerio?

—Los últimos informes que logré reunir aseguran que todo marcha bien, mi Lord. —Esta vez fue Barty jr quien habló con el mismo tono que la bruja— Siguen tras la pista falsa que Bella dejó hace un mes.

—Excelente, sabía que no me defraudarían…

—Eso nunca, mi Lord, jamás podría defraudarlo. —Se apresuró a decir Bellatrix, inclinándose más hacia el piso, haciendo que a Peter se le revolviera el estómago.

— ¿Y que ha ocurrido con el chico?

No fue necesario que despegara la mirada del piso para saber que la pregunta iba dirigida a él. Ese era su papel en ese lugar, informar sobre Harry y sobre todo lo que hacía, cualquier porción de información les servía y mientras más importante, mejor se sentía, más valioso.

O al menos así había sido hasta unas semanas atrás.

—El señor te ha hecho una pregunta. —Le espetó la mortífaga con irritación— ¡Responde inmediatamente!

—Tranquila, Bella. —La calmó Él sin alterare, aunque eso no evitaba que su voz fuera aterradora— Debe estar recordando todo los detalles para no perder nada, _¿cierto?_

La amenaza que le imprimió a la última palabra le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo tragar saliva ruidosamente.

En el pasado había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para obtener algo que contarles, siempre trataba de volver con algo nuevo que sirviera para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Esa vez, no tenía nada.

No tenía mucha idea de lo que Harry estaba haciendo más allá de lo poco que había permitido que James le contara las contadas veces que lo había visto durante ese último mes. Los había estado evitando, a sus amigos y a las cartas del chico, usando de excusa que estaba teniendo demasiado trabajo, pero lo único que quería era mantenerlos a raya y así impedir que le dieran información importante.

Porque sí se enteraba de algo, entonces tendría que decírselos. Y no quería hacerlo.

—No hay nada nuevo. —Lo dijo en un susurro, pero con toda la firmeza que pudo recoger— Solo está entrenándose para la prueba, es todo.

— ¿Es todo? —Repitió Bellatrix subiendo el tono de su voz varias octavas, claramente no estaba feliz— ¡Has estado ausente por semanas y no traes nada que…!

—Estoy seguro de que si hubiera algo ya nos los habría dicho. —Intervino El señor, empezando a endurecer la voz— A nosotros no nos traicionaría.

Estuvo seguro de que se había puesto verde al sentir la doble intención en sus palabras y se encogió más en su lugar, negado a subir la mirada.

—Trataré de averiguar si hay algún cambio. —Susurró preguntándose a si mismo si en serio se atrevería a hacerlo— Y… Les diré.

—Solo haz que el mocoso esté donde debe estar en el momento indicado. —Le dijo Barty con un tono amenazador— Nosotros nos encargaremos desde ahí.

Peter suspiró con abatimiento y trató de alejar el sentimiento de culpa y asco propio que se extendía por su cuerpo y le inundaba todos los pensamientos.

No quería sentirse así, no quería estar arrepentido ni culpable, solo quería hacer el trabajo que había venido haciendo durante esos últimos meses sabiendo que era lo correcto para si mismo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería para los demás.

¿Por qué de repente se había vuelto tan difícil?

Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta a eso, solo le quedaba una semana para hacerlo y superar lo que fuera que ocurriera, pero por más que buscaba, ésta parecía escaparse cada vez más lejos de él.

Y mientras Peter se debatía con sus demonios en aquella mansión abandonada, a kilómetros de distancia, en el castillo de Hogwarts, Harry se despertaba de otra de sus pesadillas, sudando frío y con el usual dolor punzante en su cicatriz.

Esta vez, con la voz que finalmente había logrado reconocer resonando en sus oídos.

* * *

Esa madrugada, el departamento estaba sumido en una calma imposible, una calma que, desde hacía un mes, era efímera y singular.

El reloj debía ya marcar las tres, tal vez un poco menos, o tal vez un poco más. La verdad, era muy difícil saberlo a esas alturas, llevar un seguimiento correcto del tiempo era algo prácticamente inconcebible después de cuatro semanas siguiendo un horario demasiado absurdo para ser real.

Sabía que no debía acostumbrare a ese tipo de silencio, esa tranquilidad hacía mucho que no duraba, no era inteligente esperar lo contrario, tenía que estar alerta, porque en cualquier momento podía acabar.

Como efectivamente, pasó.

Una mezcla de gemido lastimero y gruñido abandonó sus labios al mismo tiempo que aquel llanto que ya conocía a la perfección inundaba la habitación y acababa con la calma del lugar.

No se había hecho falsas esperanzas, en el fondo había sabido que pasaría, siempre pasaba, era ridículo seguirlo haciendo y esperar un resultado distinto, pero de todas formas era necia y seguía intentándolo.

—Sirius… —Lo llamó con la voz pastosa, casi incomprensible.

—No.

—Sí. —Replicó ella sin abrir los ojos, estirando un brazo hacia él y sacudiéndolo— Levántate…

—No. —Repitió el susodicho, tomando su almohada y poniéndosela encima de la cabeza— Levántate tú, tengo sueño.

—Porque yo estoy _tan_ llena de energía. —Bufó ella con ironía, aún intentando moverlo— Anda, es tu turno.

—No me jodas, Marlene. —Murmuró con la cara contra el colchón— Si es el pañal sabes que no lo haré…

—No es el pañal.

—Entonces tiene hambre.

—Tampoco es eso.

— ¡¿Y como mierda vas a saber?!

—Instinto. —Respondió Mar con simpleza y seguridad— Solo quiere que la cargues, anda.

—No puedes simplemente asumir que…

— ¡Anda! —Le ordenó dándole una patada en la pierna, empezando a mortificarse por el llanto de la niña.

— ¡Auch! Maldición, eres… —Dejó la oración por la mitad y con un gruñido de irritación se quitó la cobija de encima para ponerse de pie— Maldita sea…

—Deja de hablar así. —Le advirtió ella, aunque el tono medio dormido de su voz le restó gravedad— Te escucha.

—Con lo fuerte que llora ni yo puedo escucharme. —Bufó él, inclinándose sobre la pequeña cuna para tomarla en brazos— A ver, pequeña insoportable, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Mar estuvo a punto de gritarle que no le dijera así, pero entonces el llanto de Ophelia se redujo gradualmente hasta desaparecer por completo, devolviéndolo todo a la tranquilidad absoluta.

—Eres una mocosa malcriada. —Escuchó que le susurraba Sirius, no tan enfadado como le hubiese gustado— Si quieres algo solo pídelo, no tienes que hacer tanto escándalo.

Por toda respuesta, Ophelia soltó unos pequeños gorgoteos sin ningún sentido, pero que eran capaces de derretirle todo por dentro a Mar desde la primera vez que los había soltado, no mucho días antes.

Confiada en que él tenía toda la situación bajo control y que en cualquier momento la dormiría, suspiró y se acurrucó en su lado de la cama, dispuesta a permitir que el sueño volviera a envolverla al menos durante unas horas.

Pero aquel deseo murió en el momento que sintió como la luz de la habitación se encendía, quemándole los párpados cerrados.

— ¿Qué…? —Preguntó con un gemido de fastidio, abriendo los ojos con dificultad— ¿Qué haces?

—No se si recibiste la nota, pero aquí vivimos en igualdad. —Le respondió él, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo con el brazo libre, mientras con el otro sujetaba a la niña contra su hombro— Si nosotros no dormimos tú tampoco.

—Eres un imbécil. —Gruñó Mar, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

—Ah, yo no puedo decir malas palabras frente a ella pero tú si me puedes insultar…

—Imbécil no es un insulto, es tu segundo nombre. —Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y gimió— Por favor apaga la luz…

—No lo creo, a Ophelia le gusta así. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia— Quiere que te quedes despierta hasta que ella se duerma.

—Maldita sea, tengo que despertarme en un rato a darle comida. —Le recordó como si aquello fuera a cambiar algo— ¿Por qué me odias?

—Aquí la que parece odiarnos es otra. —Bufó él a la vez que movía el brazo en un ridículo intento por mecerla— ¿Cuándo piensas dormir corrido, pequeña? Esto ya está dejando de ser divertido.

Mar subió una ceja y apretó los labios intentando frenar la sonrisa divertida que quería aparecer en sus labios al ver como intentaba inútilmente mecerla y ella en vez de protestar, se quedaba quieta sobre su hombro volviendo a agarrar el sueño.

—Tenemos que rendirnos. —Se resignó Mar con un suspiro— Así es imposible que duerma más de dos horas.

—Yo te lo dije. —Esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente y arrogante que no perdió efecto ni porque sus ojos delataban que se estaba cayendo de sueño— Una vez que la acostumbras a lo mejor no hay nada que hacer, salió a ti.

Quiso responderle que ella era perfectamente capaz de quedarse dormida sin su presencia, pero eligió dejarle la ilusión por aquella noche.

El punto era que Ophelia no había heredado para nada esa cualidad y por alguna razón, que nadie era capaz de descifrar, solo era capaz de dormir corrido durante un período considerable de tiempo cuando era Sirius quien la dormía, de resto, era seguro que se despertaba llorando una hora más tarde.

Ni siquiera sabían cuando había tomado la costumbre, pero Mar seguía intentado quitársela porque sabía que el día que él no estuviera se le iba a hacer imposible dormir.

—Es muy pequeña para ser tan testaruda. —Comentó Mar viéndola bostezar y arrepintiéndose un poco de no haberse levantado ella— Cuando empiece a hablar será imposible.

—Nah, va a ser buena. —Respondió él, con mucha confianza en lo que decía— Y por supuesto que es testaruda, como si no tuviera a quien salir.

—Más a ti que a mí. Como sea, solo duérmela y apaga la luz. —Le pidió al final, ansiosa por irse a dormir— En unas horas tenemos visita.

—Alabada sea la madre de James. —Soltó Sirius con un suspiro de alivio— Ella que se encargue todo el día y así yo puedo dormir.

—Empiezo a creer que solo viene para eso. —Opinó Mar con una sonrisa divertida, aunque en el fondo si lo pensaba— Te consiente demasiado.

— ¿Puedes culparla? Soy el hijo que nunca tuvo.

—Idiota. —Rió por lo bajo antes de suspirar y volver a cerrar los ojos— Apresúrate, por favor…

Esta vez no le respondió y ella lo agradeció desde el fondo de su alma, no le quedaba energía como para mantener una conversación, mucho menos con él.

Un momento después notó como volvían a sumergirse en la oscuridad y le agradeció internamente por ser un poco más considerado de lo normal y apagar la luz.

Pero entonces sintió como la cama se hundía a su lado y abrió solo un ojo para espiar, logrando descifrar sus siluetas en la penumbra.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó con fastidio— Ponla en su cuna.

—Cállate, así es más fácil. —Explicó él mientras se acomodaba a la niña sobre el pecho— Cuando llore nadie tiene que levantarse.

—A este paso vamos a inculcarle todos los malos hábitos que puedan existir. —Murmuró ella, con los párpados cayendo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Shh, duérmete y ya. —Le susurró Sirius.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir respondiendo así que decidió dejarlo así. Se rodó para quedar más cerca de ellos y le dedicó una suave caricia a la cabeza de su hija antes de acurrucarse contra el brazo de Sirius y suspirar con comodidad, dispuesta a disfrutar las pocas horas de sueño que Ophelia considerara que merecían.

Esa noche resultó ser generosa y no volvió a despertarse hasta que las luces del alba empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana.

* * *

El verano finalmente empezaba a llegar a Escocia, el calor que tanta falta hacía en cada pequeño rincón del Reino Unido era recibido por todos con entusiasmo. El sol, el viento y el verdor de las plantas eran todas señales de las pocas semanas que restaban para finalmente volver a casa y recuperarse durante unas merecidas vacaciones.

Harry había estado esperando especialmente por esas fechas, a pesar de que el castillo se lo había ganado y estar ahí era una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, durante meses había deseado de manera ferviente que llegara junio y con éste, el final definitivo del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Una semana era todo lo que lo separaba de la tercera prueba, y aunque quería, no lograba sentir la emoción y el alivio que la situación merecía. No había podido sentir nada agradable desde la última pesadilla que había tenido.

Esos últimos días solo había convivido con sentimientos de abatimiento y confusión. Se sentía perdido y atrapado, pero especialmente, se sentía _traicionado._

Nunca había sentido aquello de esa manera tan abrasadora, se le metía por la piel y le llegaba hasta los huesos, dispuesta a adherirse a cada parte de él y devorarlo hasta dejarlo por completo descompuesto.

Era verano, pero para él estaban siendo días demasiado fríos.

— ¿Harry? Ya casi es la hora.

La voz de Hannah lo trajo de regreso al presente, haciéndolo soltar un pesado suspiro y despegar la mirada de la ventana. Habían aprovechado que todos estaban afuera disfrutando del fin de semana para reunirse en la habitación de los chicos.

—Ya me voy. —Les informó en un susurro— En unos minutos.

—Deberías aprovechar para salir ahora. —Le recomendó Ron volviendo a ojear el mapa— Filch parece haber ido a comer, o solo está atormentando a los Elfos en las cocinas…

—O tal vez no deberías ir en absoluto. —Se metió Hermione con una mirada preocupada que no la había abandonado desde que el chico les había contado su plan— Es muy arriesgado, si alguien te descubre…

—Nadie lo hará. —La desestimó él con tranquilidad, realmente esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones— Me llevo la capa y el mapa. Además es sábado, no hay muchos profesores por ahí.

—Bueno. —Su amiga suspiró con resignación, aceptando finalmente que no lo haría cambiar de opinión— Por favor ten cuidado, recuerda lo que te dijo Dumbledore de mantenerte lejos de los problemas.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres hablar con él? —Le preguntó Hannah por enésima vez— Es Dumbledore, seguramente sabrá que hacer y…

—Ya te dije que no. —Le cortó Harry con dureza, empezando a cansarse de la misma conversación— No puedo ir con él es… Es algo que tengo que hablar con alguien cercano.

—Por eso no entiendo por que no le cuentas a alguien de tu familia. —Comentó Ron, confundido— Digo, entiendo que este sujeto era novio de tu mamá, pero…

— ¡Pero hay muchas otras personas a las que podrías contarle! —Exclamó su mejor amiga con una mirada suplicante— Puedes hablar con Lily, o con Sirius…

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Harry resopló ante lo ridículo que era siquiera pensar en algo así— No puedo contarles algo así sin siquiera saber si estoy en lo correcto, es solo una sospecha y si me equivoco todo saldrá mal.

—Sí, Harry, pero… Yo no creo que estés equivocado. —Murmuró Hermione con cuidado— Hace meses que nos dijiste que una de las voces que escuchas te parecía conocida, y luego ocurrió lo de Marlene…

El corazón de Harry cayó a su estómago como un peso muerto, como le pasaba cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a las evidencias de que sus sospechas eran certeras.

—Lo se, y si fuera así tampoco podría contarles. —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera inconsciente— Si le digo a Lily se va a poner… Pues como se pone ella. —Puso los ojos en blanco— Se preocupará, se pondrá histérica y hará una locura como llevarme a casa para que no tenga que participar en la prueba.

—Eso no sería tan mala idea. —Susurró Hannah.

—A ella no puedo decirle. —Simplificó el chico, ignorándola— Y a Sirius…

El pensamiento ya le había cruzado por la mente más de una vez, y en todas lo había hecho sentir igual de indispuesto. Solo de recordar como durante el verano, y otras veces luego de eso, Sirius había comentado más de una vez que a Peter le pasaba algo extraño y todos le habían dicho que estaba paranoico lo hacía sentir nauseas.

—Pues él también se pondrá histérico, y será mucho menos agradable. —Era plenamente consciente de que su padrino era posiblemente la peor opción para acudir con algo así— Si Lily no se controla cuando está furiosa y preocupada Sirius es mucho peor, además está lo de su prima…

Se tensó al pensar en eso. Por sus pesadillas sabía que el dueño de la voz que escuchaba en sus sueños había ayudado a salir de Azkaban a esa mortífaga obsesionada con lastimar a Mar, y Harry no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si Sirius se enteraba de eso.

—Vamos, tampoco es como si fuera a matarlo. —Comentó Ron con una sonrisita divertida que luego borró de golpe— ¿Cierto?

—Yo con Sirius nunca se. —Respondió Harry con sinceridad. Deseaba creer que no, pero no tenía idea— Por eso no puedo decirle nada, al menos no hasta estar completamente seguro.

— ¿Y que tal el profesor Lupin? —Intervino de nuevo su amigo— Él es mucho más calmado y… Adulto, seguro que con él si puedes hablar.

—Remus me hará hablar con Lily y con James, y seguramente se lo dirá a Sirius, así que quedo en las mismas. —Se limitó a responder Harry.

Se guardó para si mismo el hecho de que no se hallaba parándose frente a Remus y contándole algo tan grave, y doloroso, había algo que lo hacía incluso peor que decírselo a Sirius, aunque no estaba seguro de que era exactamente.

Había hecho maniobras para encontrárselo lo menos posible durante esos días, no era capaz de verlo a la cara.

— ¿Y a Mar? —Preguntó Hannah, como siempre negada a perder las esperanzas.

—Mar sería la opción perfecta. —Gruñó Harry con fastidio— Pero acaba de tener a la bebé y obviamente no puede salir del apartamento sin avisar que viene a verme, y si Sirius le pregunta para que y le responde que no sabe pues se pondrá intenso y querrá venir. —Se frotó la frente con una mano al sentir como la cabeza empezaba a dolerle— Si le explico lo que ocurre mentiría, pero…

—Esas cosas no se dicen por carta. —Finalizó Hermione con un suspiro.

—Exacto. —Asintió Harry con amargura— Les dije, no hay nadie más a quien pueda contárselo.

—Pues yo sigo pensando que deberías contarle a James. —Insistió Hannah.

Harry le dedicó una mirada exasperada, de todos sus amigos ella era quien más conocía a su familia y que insistiera en que hablara con ellos era ridículo.

—Él nunca ha sido una opción. —Respondió con más hostilidad de la necesaria— De todos los adultos en mi familia, James es el último al que le contaría algo así.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Preguntó Ron sin entender.

 _Porque no va a creerme._

El pecho se le contrajo dolorosamente y aunque intentó, no pudo apartar el amargo sentimiento.

No era que no fuera a creerle, pero conocía a James y a su incansable empeño de confiar en todo el mundo. Sabía que tenía a sus amigos en un pedestal y que nunca se atrevería a desconfiar de ellos, ni a acusarlos de algo así.

Ya podía escucharlo asegurándole que solo era un sueño y que no tenían pruebas para creer que fuera real. En resumen, sería como hablarle a una pared.

—Porque James confía demasiado en Peter. —Dio al final por toda explicación— No lo creería capaz de… —No pudo terminar la oración, simplemente sacudió la cabeza— Es en serio, chicos, ninguno de ellos es una opción y en este preciso momento es el mejor plan que se me ocurre.

—Yo no creo que este tan mal. —Intentó animarlo su amigo— Lo peor que puede pasar es que el tipo te diga que estás totalmente loco de remate.

—Cosa que no pasará. —Dijo Hermione con una mirada significativa— Porque nos contó que es una persona comprensiva y amable.

—Lo es, a mí me cae bastante bien.

—Tú no cuentas, Hannah, a ti todo el mundo te cae bien. —Bufó Ron.

—Cállate. —Le ordenó la chica, sonrojándose antes de volverse hacia Harry— Solo no dejes que James se entere de que se lo contaste antes que a él y todo estará bien.

—Ni loco. —Respondió de inmediato, sabiendo que su padre se pondría en modo dramático si eso pasaba— De cualquier forma, lo más probable es que me diga que lo hable con mis padres y todo eso, pero… No se, solo necesito hablarlo con alguien.

—Pues puedes hablarlo con nosotros…

—Creo que se refiere a un adulto, Ron.

—Exacto. —Aclaró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa divertida— Y creo que ya debería irme, seguramente está llegando.

—Todo está despejado así que apresúrate. —Le dijo Ron cerrando el mapa y devolviéndoselo— ¿Seguro que no quieres que vayamos contigo?

—No cabríamos todos bajo la capa. —Respondió él mientras la buscaba en el fondo de su baúl— Y creo que es algo que mejor hago solo.

—Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo, Harry? —Le pidió Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa— Estaremos aquí esperando.

Les volvió a asegurar que nadie lo atraparía, prometió que volvería apenas terminara y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

Una vez afuera, se disponía a bajar las escaleras y ponerse la capa cuando escuchó como la puerta volvía a abrirse.

—Harry, espera. —Escuchó que Hannah lo llamaba, caminando hacia él— No te vayas aún…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Quiso saber él, volteándose para verla con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que… Em… —Dudó antes de hablar y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior— No hemos podido hablar a solas de esto y… Bueno… ¿Cómo estás?

No era la primera vez desde que les había contado su sueño que le preguntaba eso, pero sí era cierto que no lo había hecho estando solos los dos. Quiso volver a asegurarle que estaba bien, como había venido haciendo todos esos días, pero viéndola a los ojos y viendo la preocupación en estos, no pudo mentirle.

Respiró hondo y relajó el cuerpo, se encogió de hombros y sonrió con amargura.

—No entiendo nada de esto. —Susurró con la voz más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado— Peter… Es el mejo amigo de James, él… Me ha ayudado con todas las pruebas… Digo, si quisiera que me hicieran daño ya me habría pasado algo… ¿Cierto?

—Yo… No lo se, la verdad es que tampoco entiendo. —Hannah tragó saliva, luciendo tan afligida como él se sentía— Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Lo se. —Suspiró abatido— Bueno, supongo que puedo estar equivocado, es… Una posibilidad.

—Oh… Sí, sí, desde luego. —Trató de sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca extraña— Tal vez… Tal vez haya una explicación lógica para todo esto.

A pesar de que era lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento, Harry le sonrió.

—Mientes terrible, ¿lo sabías?

—Pues no tengo mucho de donde aprender. —Se burló ella un tanto divertida.

El chico rió por lo bajo y lo sintió como un bálsamo de tranquilidad más que necesario.

—Se que he estado de un humor horrible estos últimos días. —Admitió con la mirada gacha— Lamento si he sido una molestia.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso. —Le aseguró Hannah con una sonrisa dulce— Me preocuparía si tuvieras un comportamiento diferente.

—De todas formas… Gracias por soportarme.

No tuvo que ser un erudito en Adivinación, cosa que definitivamente no era, para poder predecir lo que vendría a continuación.

Abrió los brazos y recibió el enorme y reconfortante abrazo de la chica, el que sirvió para hacerlo sentir mejor de manera instantánea como había hecho desde que podía recordar.

—Para eso estoy aquí. —Le susurró muy cerca de su oído.

—Por suerte.

Pudo ver de reojo como sonreía tímidamente y se sonrojaba ante lo que él no pudo evitar sonreír devuelta y prolongar el abrazo por unos segundos más.

—Encontraremos una solución a esto. —Le aseguró la chica de manera alentadora— Una semana y listo, todo habrá acabado.

Harry suspiró y se pegó más a ella, queriendo poder grabarse sus palabras, deseando que se hicieran realidad.

Pero como Hannah lo decía sonaba demasiado fácil, y algo le decía que definitivamente no lo sería.

* * *

A Lily no le sorprendió nada abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrar que Sirius y Mar seguían durmiendo a pesar de ser ya casi la hora del almuerzo, y sin tener aspecto de ir a levantarse en ningún momento cercano.

No podía culparlos, ni decir que no se merecían las horas extras de sueño, ella también estaba siendo testigo de lo exhaustivo que era atender a una recién nacida, en especial a una que pedía atención con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños pulmones era capaz de reunir, y podía decir con mucha convicción que ambos se estaban comportando a la altura de la tarea… O casi, a veces. Al menos la habían mantenido viva durante todo un mes, lo cual era un logro.

Sabía que probablemente Ophelia se había despertado, como mínimo, unas dos veces en la noche anterior y no tenía ninguna intención de privarlos de un poco más de descanso, ella y James podían ocuparse por un rato.

No les molestaba para nada.

Entró con muchísimo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, y caminó prácticamente de puntillas hacia la cómoda que Mar había improvisado para poner algunas cosas de la bebé mientras la tenían durmiendo con ellos.

Abrió el cajón donde ella misma había obligado a su amiga a colocar los lazos y cintillos que le había comprado a su ahijada. La gaveta provocó un leve chillido que hubiera pasado por alto para cualquier persona que no tuviese el sueño tan ligero como ahora lo tenía Mar, quien soltó un suspiro a la vez que se removía en la cama

— ¿Qué…? —Alzó la cabeza un poco, más dormida que despierta— ¿Lily, que está…?

—Shh, todo está bien. —Le susurró ella con suavidad— Tranquila, vuelve a dormir.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Quiso saber Mar con la voz ronca, incorporándose un poco para verla mejor— ¿Dónde…?

Pero la pregunta quedó por la mitad en el momento que posó la mirada en la cuna a su lado, la cual encontró vacía y logró que se despertara por completo.

— ¿Ophi? —Habló sin aliento, terminándose de sentar— ¿Dónde está? Estaba dormida, que…

—Mar, tranquila, ya te dije que todo está bien. —Le repitió Lily caminando hacia ella— Ophi está bien, está allá afuera.

— ¿Afuera? —Preguntó ella confundida— ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué hace ahí?

—Vine a buscarla más temprano, ¿no te acuerdas?

— ¿Acordarme? ¡Pero si no me dijiste nada!

Lily suspiró y se mordió la lengua para no reírse de su amiga y su total falta de comprensión hacia toda la situación, además de su aspecto de cansancio infinito.

—Sí te dije, vine a avisarles que la madre de James había llegado, pero seguían dormidos. —Le recordó la pelirroja sentándose frente a ella con delicadeza— Así que me lleve a la niña y te dije que siguieras durmiendo, ¿ya?

Mar entrecerró los ojos como tratando de invocar esos recuerdos, pero al final bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me acuerdo de nada. —Se dejó caer en la cama y frunció el ceño— Soy una madre terrible.

—Eso no es cierto, solo estás exhausta. —Le aseguró Lily dándole una palmada alentadora en la rodilla— Nadie te juzga por necesitar un poco más de descanso.

—Estar cansada no es excusa para no darme cuenta si se llevan a mi hija de la habitación. —Chasqueó enfadada.

—Ya, no es para tanto. —Lily le sonrió de manera burlona— Tanto que te burlabas de mí y mírate, me superas en el papel de mamá gallina.

—Nadie puede quitarte el trono, Lily, no sueñes. —Mar le devolvió la sonrisa aunque un momento después se volvió amarga, subiendo las cejas con ironía— Además, recordando como Ophelia llegó al mundo creo que tengo todo el derecho de estar paranoica.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa que su amiga no fue capaz de sostenerle.

A pesar de que ya había pasado un mes, a Mar aún se le hacía imposible olvidar el traumático episodio que la había llevado a dar a luz. No podía culparla, la entendía porque sabía que de haber sido ella, estaría llevándolo incluso peor, tal vez por eso su amiga se atrevía a sacar esos temores cuando estaban las dos solas.

—Ya no pienses más en eso. —Le pidió en susurro, no queriendo despertar a Sirius y que las escuchara— Está sana y salva, igual que tú.

—Lo se, lo se, es solo que… Bueno, tú entiendes como es.

—Claro que sí. —Volvió a sonreírle, queriendo bromear para evitar que pensara en temas así de sombríos— Podemos acordar un empate en la competencia de tipos de maternidad no tradicionales.

—Ahí también me ganas, tranquila. —Bromeó con una pequeña risita, obligándose a dejar de lado lo otro— ¿Y dónde dejaste a mi hija?

—Allá afuera, entre James y su madre la han monopolizado por completo.

—No me sorprende. Seguro ya le va a dar hambre, debería ir a…

—Tú sigue durmiendo, ella está bien. —La interrumpió Lily con severidad— Es sábado, mereces dormir unas horas más.

—Unas horas no van a hacer nada, necesitaría un mes para recuperarme por completo. —Murmuró Mar volviendo a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, pero entonces fijó la mirada en la mano de su amiga y entornó los ojos— No me digas que vas a ponerle esa estupidez.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste comprarlos si no me ibas a dejar ponérselos? —Bufó la pelirroja, ojeando el lazo que había tomado de la gaveta.

—Porque no ibas a quedarte quieta de otra forma.

—Igual se lo voy a poner, le quedan preciosos. —Decidió con un encogimiento de hombros— Además, escogí uno blanco, para que no te quejes.

—Sigue siendo asquerosamente cursi. —Opinó Mar con una expresión de asco— Pero escogimos a los padrinos más ridículos del planeta así que debo acostumbrarme.

—Corrección, escogieron a los mejores del planeta, y…

—Y serías incluso mejor si te callas de una puta vez y te largas. —Gruñó Sirius de repente, con el rostro presionado contra su almohada— ¿Cómo quieres que descansemos si estás aquí jodiendo, pelirroja?

—No le hables así. —Le ordenó Mar dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—Ya deja de golpearme. Entre tú y James van a armar la brigada para la defensa de pelirrojas insoportables.

—El que necesitará defensa eres tú si no aprendes a controlarte. —Lo amenazó ella dedicándole una mirada asesina a pesar de que no lo veía— Te permito que hables así solo porque Ophi no está, se agradecido.

—Te agradeceré cuando pueda comprobar que pasar tanto tiempo contigo y con James no la volverá una tarada que habla como si se hubiera tragado un maldito silbato.

—Mejor eso a que suelte cinco groserías en cada oración. —Resopló Mar.

—La gente que dice groserías es la más sabia, por si no lo sabían.

— ¿De donde demonios sacaste eso? —Le preguntó Lily rodando los ojos con irritación.

—Lo leí. —Se limitó a responder él, finalmente levantando el rostro para sonreír con malicia— Definitivamente no en el mismo libro donde decía que hay que esperar un mes después del parto para…

—Vuélvete a dormir. —Intervino Mar antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, sujetándole la cabeza y empujándolo de regreso a la almohada— A nadie le interesa lo que tengas que decir.

— ¿No esperaron a que se cumpliera el mes, cierto? —Lily subió una ceja viendo a su mejor amiga.

—Bueno, tres semanas, un mes. —La aludida se encogió de hombros con una impostada mirada de inocencia— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Siete días. —Respondió Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco con diversión— Ustedes no tienen control.

—Y te mostraré hasta que punto si no te vas de inmediato…

—Por Merlín. —Soltó Mar con exasperación.

—Estás más dormido que despierto, Sirius. —Se burló la pelirroja— No puedes ni mantener los ojos abiertos, mucho menos hacer eso.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo dormido, si te quedas te hacemos una demostración.

—Se la harás tú solo. —Le informó la rubia rodándose para quedar más lejos de él— A mí ni me veas.

—Fui muy ingenua al pensar que la paternidad te volvería menos desagradable. —Dijo Lily con una mueca de asco antes de levantarse para salir, sabiendo que no lo soportaría durante mucho más— Y trata de no dormir tanto, tu madre está afuera y querrá verte antes de irse.

— ¿La dejaron subir? No sabía que ya daban pases de un día desde el infierno.

—Euphemia, imbécil. —Le aclaró ella a pesar de que no había necesidad. Se volvió hacia su amiga una última vez— Nadie se molestará contigo si lo asfixias con una almohada.

—Lo haría, pero después no hay quien duerma a Ophi y ahí sí estoy perdida.

Lily rió por lo bajo antes de volver a abrir la puerta y salir para dejarlos a sus aires, aún pensando que merecían algo de descanso… Mar al menos.

Regresó al salón y se sorprendió al encontrar que Euphemia estaba sola a pesar de que hacía nada la había dejado en el sofá con James y la bebé. Ahora estaba parada frente a una repisa llena donde los chicos tenían varias fotografías, y notó que ojeaba la copia de la que Harry les había regalado en Navidad en donde salían los tres.

—Siguen durmiendo. —Le informó Lily para llamar su atención, haciendo que la mujer volteara a verla— Les dije que descansaran un poco más, pero si prefiere puedo…

—Oh no, querida, está bien, déjalos en paz —Le pidió desechando la idea con un movimiento de su mano— Yo entiendo perfectamente, el primer mes es terrible.

—Me imagino. —Lily sonrió con un deje de tristeza y tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo que se quería formar en su garganta— Y em, ¿dónde está, James? Pensé que iría a calentarle el biberón a…

—En eso está. —Respondió con una sonrisa llena de ternura, pero también de diversión— Le dije que me la dejara mientras lo hacía pero insistió en llevársela.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Lily rodó los ojos, sonriendo fastidiada— Lo siento, creo que es incapaz de entender que estás aquí para ver a la niña.

—Opino lo mismo. —Rió Euphemia— Pero no te preocupes, querida, veo que está bastante entusiasmado.

—Decir _bastante_ es quedarse corto. —Suspiró ella con una sonrisa honesta— Entre él y Sirius la han cargado incluso más que Mar.

—Pues es muy afortunada, todo se hace más fácil si hay gente que te ayuda. Es muy considerado que James y tú estén pasando tanto tiempo aquí con ellos.

Sintió como la sangre corría hacia sus mejillas al escucharla decir eso. Que la madre de James ya supiera lo que pasaba entre ella y su hijo seguía teniendo ese efecto en Lily.

—Por cierto, estaba viendo la fotografía que Harry les regaló en navidad. —Le dejó saber la mujer, sacándola de sus pensamientos y espiando por encima de su hombro hacia el estante frente al cual había estado unos segundos atrás— Ese día no pude detallarla de cerca, es preciosa.

—Gracias, lo es. —Respondió ella sonriendo con afecto ante el bonito recuerdo que se encargaba de expandirle el corazón— Fue el mejor regalo que me dieron ese día.

Una voz impertinente llegó para burlarse de ella y hacerla sonrojar más al recordarle que el otro mejor regalo había sido su beso con James.

—Creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, Lily, pero en serio te lo agradezco.

— ¿Disculpe? —Inquirió la aludida con confusión— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues todo, querida. —Le sonrió con honestidad y dulzura— Siempre soñé con verlo con su propia familia.

—Oh… N-no hay nada que agradecer. —Balbuceó la pelirroja, sonrojándose más con cada segundo— Yo… Yo solo…

—Sí, se que no fue exactamente como si lo planearas. —Rió por lo bajo y le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice— Pero así resultaron las cosas, y se que no es perfecto, pero me atrevo a decir que es un buen padre, y creo que gran parte de eso es debido a ti.

—Sí lo es, es grandioso. —Aseguró Lily con una sonrisa sincera— Pero no creo que sea debido a mí, muchas veces creo que lo hace mucho mejor que yo.

—Estoy segura de que eso no es cierto. —Dijo con rotundidad, tomándole una mano y apretándosela— Te he visto con tu hijo y créeme que no podría haber deseado una mejor madre para mi nieto.

Suspiró aliviada, sintiendo como se quitaba un enorme peso de los hombros.

A pesar de lo bien que Euphemia la trataba, en su mente aún seguía fresca la memoria de su primer encuentro y la mortificaba pensar que la mujer pudiera considerar que no era buena para su hijo o que no fuera una buena madre, en especial eso último, tomando en cuenta que las dudas al respecto nunca dejaban de asaltarla.

En fin, era refrescante escucharla decirle aquello.

—Iré a hacer un poco de té para seguir charlando, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo Lily sin dejar de sonreír subiendo las cejas antes de agregar algo más— Y a asegurarme de que James no queme la cocina, esas labores no son para nada lo suyo.

—En mi defensa, muchas veces intenté enseñarle pero nunca tuve éxito.

Ambas rieron ante eso un momento antes de que Lily volviera a excusarse y se alejara de ella para emprender su camino hacia la cocina.

Entonces abrió la puerta buscándolo y abrió la boca para llamarlo, pero las palabras murieron incluso antes de salir cuando lo encontró, dejándola incapaz de soltar algo coherente debido al apretón ridículo de su estómago antes de desprender ese dulce cosquilleo que le llegaba hasta el pecho.

Era más de lo que cualquier ser humano decente podía soportar, la imagen de James haciendo equilibrio para mantener a la niña contra su hombro y calentarle el biberón con la mano libre la enternecía y lastimaba en proporciones casi iguales.

Verlo así de atento e involucrado con Ophelia provocaba en Lily sentimientos encontrados. Era agridulce, porque por una parte le encantaba y la mataba de amor y ternura, pero por otra le recordaba todo lo que pudieron haber tenido, y no tuvieron.

Casi siempre trataba de concentrarse en la primera parte, en disfrutar lo gracioso y adorable que era ver a James así de encantado con su ahijada, pero le era imposible dejar de sentir esa espinita amarga clavada en su corazón.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Le preguntó con una risita, captando la atención de ambos. Ophelia levantó su cabeza unos milímetros para buscarla con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Devolvió la pregunta, moviendo la cabeza para encontrarla— Le preparó su comida.

—Conociéndote, o la quemas a ella o quemas la botella. —Lo fastidio con diversión mientras caminaba hacia él— Así que te recomiendo que escojas una tarea.

—No tengo porque escoger, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer… ¡Auch! —Exclamó con dolor en el momento que una gota de agua le salpicó la mano.

—Ya veo lo capaz que eres. —Se burló ella entre risas poniéndose junto a él— Pero para prevenir será mejor que me la des.

—No. —Se negó él, frunciendo el ceño y abrazando más a la niña— Estamos bien, déjanos en paz.

—No seas necio, James, dámela. —Insistió ella, rodando los ojos y extendiendo los brazos— Le vas a quemar el biberón y después no hay quien pare su llanto.

—No lo haré, y aunque lo hiciera ella entendería y esperaría pacientemente mientras empiezo de nuevo, ¿verdad que sí, princesa?

—Es la hija de Sirius y de Mar, ¿de donde sacas que posee la capacidad de ser paciente? —Preguntó Lily enarcando una ceja.

—Excelente punto. —Rió y al final suspiró resignado— Está bien, tómala, pero no te acostumbres.

—No lo haré, pero solo porque tu madre va a querer que se la de apenas volvamos a salir. —Respondió Lily, recibiendo a Ophi y acunándola en sus brazos— Sabes que cuando viene se adueña por completo de ella, no se ni como dejó que la trajeras aquí.

—Se te olvida que a pesar de que ahora existe esta pequeña, yo sigo siendo su persona favorita.

—Pensé que ese era Sirius.

—Bueno, soy su segunda persona favorita.

Lily rió y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver su mirada hacia Ophelia, que estaba muy despierta y seguía cada una de sus palabras con atención mientras movía sus pequeños puños frente a su rostro.

—Se que es un tonto, pero cuando te hace reír se te olvida, no me juzgues. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que James se echara a reír— Y hay visita, así que tenemos que arreglarte para la ocasión. —Tomó el lazo que había ido a buscar más temprano y se lo colocó sobre su cabecita con cuidado— Listo. No se por que a tu madre no le gusta ponértelos, si te ves preciosa.

Miró encantada como Ophi subía los ojos con interés intentando descubrir que era esa nueva sensación que ahora cubría su cabello, el cual finalmente empezaba a ser más evidente y cada vez más amarillo. Era una fortuna, Lily estaba segura de que si Sirius seguía diciendo que era calva Mar no lo dejaría verla cumplir el segundo mes.

—Pero creo que debí escoger uno más pequeño, Mar se lo quitará. ¿Tú que opi…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta ya que subió la mirada y se quedó prendada de la expresión soñadora y sonriente de James que la hizo sonrojarse y encogerse un poco en su lugar.

—Tienes que dejar de verme así cada vez que le hablo. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, no pudiendo detener el hilito que resultó ser su voz.

—Lo siento. —Suspiró con pesadez, aunque sin dejar de sonreír, y sacudió la cabeza— Es solo que no puedo evitar pensar que…

—Lo se. —Atajó Lily antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Le sonrió con tristeza y se encogió de hombros— Yo también suelo pensarlo.

James asintió y aún sonriéndole acercó una mano a ella y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, haciéndola ladear la cabeza para recibir más de aquel tacto consolador, preguntándose si algún día se haría más fácil, o si al menos dejaría de doler así.

—Sacaré las cosas para hacer un poco de té, ¿de acuerdo? —Volteó la cara para poder depositar un beso en su palma.

—Ah, claro, yo no puedo calentar el biberón con la niña en brazos pero tú si puedes hacer té. —Bromeó James.

—No se si te has dado cuenta, James, pero soy excelente haciendo varias cosas a la vez. —Respondió ella con autosuficiencia.

—Um, claro que me he dado cuenta. —Subió las cejas de manera sugerente, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

—Agradece que tengo a la niña cargada y no puedo golpearte. —Susurró ella sonrojándose, mitad enfadada y mitad divertida, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada.

Con ayuda de su varita, y una destreza que la sorprendió hasta a ella misma, Lily logró sacar todo lo necesario para el té y prepararlo sin hacer que Ophi se incomodara en sus brazos. Poco a poco había ido descubriendo que, si no estaba llorando ensordecedoramente, su ahijada se dejaba cuidar con bastante facilidad

Sin embargo, ya había empezado a soltar gemiditos de fastidio y a removerse cuando terminaron en la cocina y salieron nuevamente hacia el salón.

—Veo que lograste llegar antes de que quemara la cocina. —Bromeó Euphemia cuando los vio aparecer— Mereces todas mis felicitaciones, querida.

—Estaba a punto, llegue justo a tiempo. —Le siguió la broma la pelirroja, meciendo a Ophi para tratar de calmarla.

—Que graciosas. —Se quejó el aludido, llevando la bandeja con el té hasta la mesa en medio de los sofás— Yo no iba a quemar nada, soy perfectamente capaz de poner a calentar un biberón, gracias por la confianza.

—Estamos seguras de eso, mi cielo. —Le aseguró su madre con una sonrisa cariñosa, pasándole una mano por la mejilla— Apuesto a que lo hiciste de maravilla.

—Pues dejemos que sea ella quien juzgue. —Dijo Lily mirando a Ophelia que ya había empezado a lloriquear— Tiene hambre ya, ¿quiere…?

—Desde luego. —Respondió la mujer de inmediato, acomodándose en el sillón para recibir a la niña— Si vine hasta aquí solo para atender a mi nueva nieta.

—Y yo pensando que venías a verme a mí. —Fingió decepcionarse James, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente— Ya no se puede confiar en nadie…

—Oh, no seas melodramático, James. —Se rió su madre mientras acomodaba a Ophelia en sus brazos y recibía el biberón que Lily le pasaba— Por muchos años vine solo a verte a ti, aprende a compartir.

—Solo está celoso de que no le trajeran regalos a él también. —Se burló la pelirroja sentándose junto a él y dándole un codazo juguetón.

—Soy un adulto, Lily, puedo comprar mis propios regalos. —Se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo estar enfadado pero ella sabía que estaba divertido— Y claro, a ella no le dices nada por querer malcriarla con tantos regalos.

—Pero si no son muchos. —Se defendió la señora Potter mientras alimentaba a Ophelia.

Lily volvió a ojear la pila de al menos diez paquetes que la mujer había traído con ella y se sorprendió de que pensara que no eran _muchos._

—A ti solíamos llevarte más cuando eras pequeño.

—Eso explica tanto… —Susurró Lily con una risita, para que solo él la escuchara.

—Tu padre también pensó que eran demasiados, pero él no sabe nada de estas cosas. —Desestimó la mujer con una mano, haciéndole caras divertidas a la pequeña que la veía atentamente mientras seguía comiendo— Al final terminó escogiendo el más grande.

— ¿Y eso que no vino? —Quiso saber James, pasándole una taza con té a Lily y preparando una para si— Si está tan obsesionado con la niña como tú.

—Como todos. —Lo corrijo Lily entornando los ojos.

—Quería hacerlo, pero surgió algo de último momento en la oficina y tuvo que ir. —Les explicó antes de suspirar con pesadez— Está muy cansado últimamente, ese lugar le quita demasiado tiempo.

—Y él me quería trabajando ahí. —Recordó James con un escalofrío— No habría durado un día.

—Lo habrías hecho excelente, cielo, pero mejor que eligieras lo que te hacía feliz.

—Yo opino lo mismo. —Dijo Lily pasándole una mano por el cabello de manera cariñosa.

—Ya, y después el melodramático soy yo. —Intentó bromear, pero a ella no se le escapó como sus orejas se coloraban— Mamá, si está tan cansado debería tomar unas vacaciones, creo que no lo ha hecho desde antes de que me graduara…

—De eso ha estado hablando últimamente, pero sería algo más definitivo…

— ¿Cómo que? ¿Retirarse? —Preguntó James soltando una carcajada— Sí, claro.

—Pues de hecho sí, a eso me refería.

James detuvo sus risas en el acto y miró a su madre estupefacto, era obvio que no se había esperado eso.

—No habas en serio. —Le dijo con escepticismo— ¿O sí?

—Creo que tu madre no jugaría con algo así, James. —Opino Lily, sorprendida por su reacción.

—Por supuesto que no. —Afirmó la mujer, volteando a ver a su hijo— Estoy hablando en serio, James.

—Pero… Papá no puede retirarse. —Alcanzó a decir, confundido— Ama ir a trabajar, creo que lo ama más que a mí, va a morir en esa oficina y lo hará feliz.

—No hables así, jovencito. —Le advirtió su madre con una mirada severa— Y claro que puede retirarse, ya está en edad y quiere hacerlo, aunque claro todavía tiene que arreglar unas cosas…

La verdad era que Lily no entendía muy bien por que a James la noticia le caía de esa forma, aunque podía hacerse una idea bastante aproximada.

Lo vio dejarse caer sobre el respaldo del sofá con una expresión contrariada y le dieron ganas de robarle un beso para ayudarlo a recomponerse, pero no lo haría frente a su madre, así que se limitó a tomarlo de la mano y darle un apretón alentador.

— ¿Y que harán? —Le preguntó a su madre— ¿A dónde van a ir?

—Como te dije, cielo, aún hay mucho que planear, pero supongo que a Gales o a Escocia, hace mucho que no visitamos por allá…

La mujer dijo eso con mucha tranquilidad y así lo recibió su hijo, pero Lily no pudo evitar sentirse algo sorprendida al escucharla. ¿Cuántas casas tenía esa familia? Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a James más tarde.

— ¿Y que pasará con la casa de aquí?

—Pues quedará vacía por un tiempo supongo. —Le respondió su madre. Ya Ophelia había terminado su biberón y ahora la estaba poniendo boca abajo en su regazo para darle palmaditas en la espalda— Claro que puedes usarla si gustas, sabes que es tu casa.

—Nah, ese lugar es demasiado grande. —Negó él sacudiendo la cabeza— A Lily no le gustaría vivir ahí.

— ¿Cómo? —Saltó la susodicha, no entendiendo como se había vuelto parte de la conversación— Yo no…

—Oh, yo pensé que te había gustado el lugar cuando visitaste, querida.

—Sí me gustó. —Se apresuró a aclarar ella, dedicándole a James una mirada significativa por ponerla en esa posición— Es solo que… Em… Tal vez sea muy pronto para pensar en algo así…

—Bueno a Harry le gustó la última vez que fuimos, y preguntó si podíamos… —James se detuvo al notar como lo estaba viendo ella y se aclaró la garganta para cambiar de tema— Pero sí es cierto, aún es muy pronto. Y además a mí y a Sirius nos queda muy lejos del bar, no resultaría.

—Sí supongo que tienen razón. —Aceptó Euphemia con un asentimiento de cabeza— Ya hablaran de eso en su momento.

Lily suspiró aliviada, por un momento se había preocupado por creer que insistirían mucho con el tema.

No era que todos esos meses no hubiera pensado en aquello, lo había hecho infinidad de veces y la mayoría de los escenarios la llenaban de ilusión y expectativas, pero como siempre, su parte racional hacía acto de presencia para recordarle ser consciente y no apresurar las cosas.

—Se que una casa así de grande no es para todo el mundo. —Continuó diciendo la madre de James— Y aquí podrían vivir muy bien, siempre me sorprenderá lo bien que han cuidado este departamento…

—No vamos a vivir aquí. —Intervino James de inmediato de manera firme— Eso nunca ha sido una opción.

—James, este lugar no tiene nada de malo. —Le aseguró ella, viéndolo confundida— Está muy bien, a mí me gusta…

—Pero no de manera permanente, Lily. —Resopló él sin ceder un ápice en su decisión— No los voy a meter a ti y a Harry a vivir en un minúsculo departamento encima de un bar.

—James…

—Por Merlín, ya éste gastará toda la herencia comprando un castillo que esté a la altura de su majestad. —Se metió Sirius, saliendo de su habitación, tallándose un ojo con la mano y bostezando— Mamá, no lo permitas, han trabajado muy duro para que James lo gaste en una casa.

—Yo pensaba que ibas a dormir todo el día. —Se quejó James entornando los ojos— No debí hacerme tantas ilusiones.

—Pues ese era el plan, amigo, pero la pelirroja aquí presente me dijo que me levantara pronto y saliera a saludar.

—Claro, para eso sí decide hacerme caso. —Murmuró ella de mala gana.

—Buenos días, cariño, pensé que no iba a verte hoy. —Lo saludó Euphemia con una sonrisa cariñosa— ¿Pudiste descansar algo? Debes estar exhausto.

—Lo estoy, ya hasta olvide que es dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas. —Suspiró él de manera teatral, pasando por alto deliberadamente que acababa de dormir toda la mañana sin interrupciones— Pero claro que tenía que venir a saludarte antes de que te marcharas, sería incapaz de lo contrario.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión de inocencia infinita que Sirius tenía en el rostro y que nadie que lo conociera podría creerle.

Pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír divertida y enternecida al notar como Ophelia, aún en el regazo de la señora Potter, subía la cabeza, tanto como su pequeño cuello se lo permitía, y movía los ojos por el lugar, tratando de dar con la voz de su padre.

—Creo que por aquí hay alguien que te requiere, cariño. —Le dijo Euphemia viendo los intentos de la niña por encontrarlo.

—Sí, que novedad. —Gruñó Sirius, sonriendo con cansancio mientras caminaba hacia la mujer y se inclinaba para tomar a la niña— Es que no soporta estar sin mí, en eso es idéntica a su mamá, ¿verdad, pequeña?

—Y a ti eso te molesta tanto. —Ironizó James entre risas.

—Normalmente no, solo cuando estoy intentando dormir y me despierta llorando como si tuviera una crisis.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Sirius. —Le dijo su madre poniéndole una mano en la mejilla con suavidad— Sabía que lo harías maravilloso.

—Pero por supuesto que sí. —Respondió él, con una seguridad y una arrogancia que, todos sabían, no sentía— Todo lo que hago es maravilloso.

—Vas a ahogar a la niña con todo tu ego, Sirius, contrólate. —Le pidió James divertido.

—Si le molestara no amaría que la cargara. —Replicó él sentándose en el sofá restante— Así que no te metas.

—Ya, no se traten así. —Los reprendió su madre con una mirada severa— Y cuéntenme, ¿Cómo está mi otro nieto?, ¿ya vienen los exámenes, no?

—Harry está muy bien, entrenando para la última prueba. —Respondió Lily con una sonrisa— Y no tendrá exámenes este año, por ser parte del Torneo.

—Mocoso suertudo. —Bufó Sirius, colocando su dedo índice en la palma de Ophelia, quien se apresuró a cerrar su manita alrededor de éste y llevárselo a la boca. Él no pareció darse cuenta— De haber sabido esto hubiera pedido Torneo todos los años mientras estudiaba.

— ¿Nunca te escuchas cuando hablas, cierto?

— ¿Es una semana, no? —Preguntó Euphemia, James y Lily asintieron— ¿Y como están ustedes?

—Pues se han estado comportando, estoy orgulloso. —Se volvió a meter Sirius como si estuvieran hablando con él— Nadie ha llorado ni se han quejado mucho, casi parece que no estuvieran preocupados.

—Sí lo estamos. —Intervino Lily dedicándole una mirada asesina antes de volverse a Euphemia— Pero estamos más calmados que las otras dos veces.

—Sí, creemos que ya lo peor pasó. —Agregó James con una sonrisa— Si pudo con las otras dos esto será fácil, siempre y cuando se entrene todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Y si se está entrenando? Porque hace unos días le envíe una carta preguntándole y aún no me responde. —Les contó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

—A nosotros tampoco nos ha respondido. —Reparó Lily, dándose cuenta de lo extraño que aquello era.

—Seguro está ocupado, practicando y eso. —La tranquilizó James con serenidad— Y puede no tener exámenes pero eso no significa que no tenga clases y tareas, ténganle paciencia.

—Estoy segura de que todo está bien, querida. —Le aseguró Euphemia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Estos niños son así, olvidan que una está aquí preocupándose mientras ellos se divierten.

Lily rió por lo bajo, deseando que fuera eso. Sabía que el primer año de Harry no había sido precisamente el más fácil de todos, por eso quería pensar a pesar de tener la tercera prueba a solo una semana de distancia, estaba encontrando tiempo para ser un chico normal y divertirse.

—Al menos ya va a volver a casa. —Siguió diciendo Lily con una sonrisa ilusionada— Así estaré más tranquila…

—Pobre, perderá toda su libertad para volver a vivir bajo este yugo.

— ¿Y que harán con la niña cuando vayan a verlo la semana que viene? Si gustan yo puedo cuidarla.

—No te preocupes, no hará falta. —Chasqueó Sirius de mala gana— Al parecer Mar hizo un voto de reclusión y no saldrá del apartamento hasta diciembre…

—Ya te habías tardado demasiado en hablar mal de mí. —Dijo la aludida, saliendo de la habitación, luciendo más arreglada y despierta que él cuando había salido— Disculpe que no había salido a saludar es que…

—Ni lo menciones, querida. —Lo desestimó de inmediato la madre de James— Imagino lo cansada que debes estar. Luces maravillosa, por cierto.

—Sí, bueno, aún tengo como diez kilos que quitarme. —Dijo Mar con una sonrisa amarga y fastidiada— Pero gracias.

— ¿Diez?

—Sirius, cariño, por favor compórtate.

— ¿Qué? Si solo iba a decir que parecen menos. —Se defendió él, viendo a Mar con expresión de no romper un plato— Te lo juro.

—Ya tenemos una hija, Sirius, no es necesario que me halagues. —Le respondió ella con una sonrisa apretada. Lily sabía que si no lo había golpeado era por respeto a Euphemia— Y ya devuélvemela.

— ¿Qué? No. Anoche no querías, no puedes tomarla solo cuando te conviene…

—No te preocupes, Ophi, con el tiempo empiezas a ignorarlo. —Le dijo a su hija mientras se la quitaba de los brazos sin prestar atención a lo que decía— Su voz empieza a parecer interferencia…

—Como quieras, solo dale diez minutos y verás como empieza a llorar por mí.

Pero Lily no creía que eso fuera a pasar, ya que Ophelia lucía muy cómoda en los brazos de su madre, lo suficiente para bostezar y empezar a quedarse dormida.

—No lo pongo en duda. —Le respondió Mar con una sonrisa autosuficiente, sentándose a su lado, bastante cerca por lo pequeño que era el sofá— En eso se parece a ti.

—Eso no es cierto…

— ¿Qué llora escandalosamente para conseguir lo que quiere? —Preguntó James entre risas— Oh, claro que lo sacó de ti.

— ¿Mar, querida, es cierto que no has querido salir? —Le preguntó Euphemia, ignorando olímpicamente las tonterías de sus hijos.

—Yo sí he salido. —Se explicó ella, tomando entre su mano una de las diminutas de su hija— Tuve que llevarla a consulta hace unos días…

—Eso no cuenta. —Bufó Sirius— Hablamos de una salida de más de dos horas.

—No es que no quiera salir. —Susurró Mar con un suspiro— Es que… Aquí estoy bien, me gusta quedarme en casa con ella.

—Por supuesto que sí, es lo normal. Pero también tienes que salir a distraerte, te hará bien. —Le sugirió Euphemia con una sonrisa— Tienes que acostumbrarla a despegarse un poco de ti.

—Lo se…

—El Torneo sería un buen lugar para empezar, y sabes que si te decides, solo avísame y yo la cuidaré más que encantada.

—Eso también lo se, gracias. —Mar le sonrió con sinceridad y suspiró— Voy a pensarlo.

—Merlín, antes no querías quedarte y ahora no quieres salir, ¿cual es tu maldito problema con...?

—Sirius Black, controla ese vocabulario. Tienes una hija ahora.

—Al menos a ella puedes hacerle caso. —Le dijo Mar entornando los ojos.

—Como sea, el punto aquí es tu _bendito_ problema con llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo todo el tiempo, sinceramente es…

Lily rió divertida al ver como Mar lo ignoraba totalmente, dedicando su tota atención a Ophi que ya se había quedado plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos.

Reposó la cabeza contra el hombro de James, que la había atraído hacia él envolviendo un brazo en su cintura, pensando que ella tal vez sería la única que no presionaría a Mar con respecto a salir del apartamento.

No solo porque sabía que seguía asustada por la amenaza de Bellatrix, sino porque entendía y sabía que de poder hacerlo, ella también se pasaría todo el día cuidando de su hijo.

* * *

Harry nunca se había preguntado por que, habiendo tantas tabernas en Hogsmeade, todos siempre se reunían en las Tres Escobas, simplemente había dado por hecho que se trataba de una tradición que todos seguían.

Sin embargo, mientras esperaba sentado en un rincón apartado de Cabeza de Puerco, decidió que se debía a que era el mejor lugar del pueblo. El más pulcro al menos.

Aunque cualquier hueco hubiese resultado más pulcro que ese en el que se había metido. Era lúgubre y oscuro, con un olor repelente y lleno de mugre por todas partes, no le sorprendía que estuviera relativamente vacío tomando en cuenta que era sábado.

Pero no podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo era por eso que lo había escogido, porque sabía que no encontraría a nadie conocido, y la conversación que iba a tener no debía ser escuchada.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos porque a pesar de haberse demorado hablando con sus amigos, y después con Hannah, había llegado temprano. Pero poco segundos después de la hora que había acordado, se abrió la puerta del lugar dejando entrar algo de luz solar y a Adam.

El ex novio de Lily lucía muy fuera de lugar en aquella taberna, pero cualquier persona decente lo parecería, así que Harry no se sintió culpable por haberlo citado ahí.

Empezaba a creer que tendría que quitarse el abrigo de la cabeza para que lo reconociera, pero por suerte la mirada de Adam se encontró con la suya y le sonrió con calidez a la vez que movía la mano en forma de saludo, a lo que el chico respondió tratando de que no se notara mucho lo nervioso que estaba.

— ¡Harry, hola! —Lo saludó de manera efusiva cuando llegó a la mesa donde él estaba— Que alegría me da verte.

—Hola, Adam. —Respondió él sintiéndose contagiar irremediablemente por sus ánimos, un poco al menos— Lo mismo digo, em… Siéntate.

—Me sorprendió que me escribieras, o más bien que me pidieras que viniera aquí. —Adam le hizo caso y se sentó en la silla frente a él— Cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, sobreviviendo. —Agregó con una sonrisa divertida, fingiendo bromear aunque era bastante preciso— ¿Y tú?

—Todo bien, por suerte, he ido a partidos excelentes, estoy seguro de que te habría gustado ir.

—Desearía haber podido. —Dijo Harry con total sinceridad— Pero he estado bastante ocupado por aquí.

—Eso me imagino, pero es un alivio saber que lo estés llevando bien. —Cambió su sonrisa por una más alentadora y recatada— Ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Qué tal todo en casa? ¿Todos están bien?

—Sip, todos están perfectos. —Un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente ante el cual no le quedó de otra más que sonreír— Mar tuvo una niña, hace un mes.

—Me enteré. —Le informó Adam con un asentimiento de cabeza— Le escribí para felicitarla. ¿Ya la pudiste conocer?

—No, aún no, pero me han enviado muchas fotografías. —Sintió una punzada de decepción por no haber podido conocer todavía a Ophelia, pero rió divertido al pensar en otra cosa— Y aparentemente tiene un problema de crecimiento porque Sirius no deja de repetirme lo pequeña que es, aunque seguro solo exagera.

—Es lo más probable, pero es bueno saber que lo lleva bien. —De repente cambió su sonrisa por una expresión más seria, se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó más hacia él— Harry, y… ¿Cómo está Lily?, ¿Está bien?

El corazón del chico se saltó un latido ante la pregunta y casi tuvo que desviarle la mirada al ver el sincero interés sus ojos.

No tenía idea de si Adam sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre sus padres, y definitivamente no sería él quien se lo dijera, mucho menos en aquel momento.

—Está bien, preocupándose demasiado como siempre, pero bien. —Le aseguró Harry con un encogimiento de hombros, se sentía culpable por ocultarle lo otro pero al menos decía una parte de la verdad— Ella… Es feliz.

La sonrisa que Lily había cargado todo el tiempo durante la última vez que la había visto inundó cada uno de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sentir como si le hubieran arrojado un nuevo peso en los hombros y en el pecho.

Quizás por eso tampoco quería contárselo a ella, seguía sin ser capaz de juntar el valor suficiente para interferir con la reciente felicidad que su madre había alcanzado.

—Que bueno, me alegro por ella. —Dijo con una sinceridad que conmovió a Harry. Suspiró y volvió a echarse hacia atrás— Pero bueno, a pesar de que me encanta escuchar todo esto, supongo que no te habrás escapado del castillo para venir a hablarme sobre tu familia.

— ¿Cómo? —Soltó Harry sorprendido— Yo no… Yo pedí permiso…

— ¿En serio? —Adam subió una ceja de manera significativa y divertida— Y supongo que por eso me dijiste que viniera aquí y no a las Tres Escobas, además de que no te has quitado el abrigo en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.

El chico se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta que lo había atrapado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza para descubrírsela pero decidió que no tomaría el riesgo.

—Que seas hijo de tu padre tampoco te ayuda mucho. —Agregó Adam con una sonrisa más amarga.

—Ya, tienes razón, sí me escapé. —Admitió finalmente, sabiendo que la sinceridad sería la mejor política si quería que le creyera lo siguiente— Se que no debí, pero es que en serio necesitaba hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre que? —Preguntó preocupado al ver la severidad en el rostro del chico— ¿Todo está bien?

—Yo… No lo se. —Susurró Harry, posando la mirada en sus manos— Es… Es algo extraño, que… Bueno, que necesitaba contarle a alguien. No quería ser una molestia, pero es que…

—No eres molestia, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. —Le aseguró con una mirada tranquilizadora— Haré lo que pueda para ayudar.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, la verdad era que no estaba seguro de si alguien podría de hecho ayudarlo, pero aquello era mejor que seguírselo guardando.

—No puedes contarle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Seré una tumba, adelante.

—Bueno… —Calló por un momento, pensando en cual sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema— ¿Lily alguna vez te contó sobre mis pesadillas? ¿Sobre… Lo que veía?

—Sí, lo hizo. —Le dijo Adam tensándose de inmediato— Pero me dijo que posiblemente no significaran nada.

—Sí, eso creía yo, pero ya no estoy seguro. Mira, la cosa es así…

Entonces empezó a narrarle los recientes acontecimientos, rápidamente y evitando detenerse demasiado en los detalles. Empezó por el incidente con Mar y ese sueño que al final había sido real, o al menos coincidencia, y luego llegó, tan delicadamente como pudo, al último que había tenido unas noches atrás, donde reconocía una de las voces que hablaban con Voldemort. La voz de Peter.

Fue una fortuna que Adam no lo interrumpiera en ningún momento, esa era otra de las ventajas de estarlo hablando con él antes que con alguien más, ningún otro adulto que conociera lo habría dejado hablar hasta el final… Bueno, Remus probablemente sí.

—Y… Y se que tal vez esté equivocado, p-pero… —Balbuceó mientras llegaba al final del relato— Pero… ¿Y si no? ¿Qué pasa si no lo estoy?

Adam se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y luciendo muchísimo más pálido a como había llegado. Boqueó un par de veces, pero no alcanzó a decir nada.

Harry se hundió un poco en su asiento, sintiéndose estúpido y avergonzado por haberle contado aquello. Sabía que era algo bastante siniestro y desagradable, y que no todo el mundo podía tener el estómago para soportar algo así.

No había considerado que su familia, a diferencia de Adam, había lidiado directamente con situaciones de esa clase y que naturalmente, estaban más preparados.

—Lo siento. —Susurró unos segundos después, pateándose mentalmente por haberlo hecho ir ahí— Se que no… No es algo normal de escuchar. No debí contarte, mejor…

—No, Harry, está bien. —Intentó asegurarle Adam con un hilo de voz— Tranquilo, es solo que… —Tomó aire y lo volvió a soltar— Tienes razón, no es algo _normal._

—Debes pensar que estoy totalmente loco. —Dijo el chico con una sonrisa amarga, recordando las palabras de Ron.

—Nunca pensaría eso. —Le dijo con firmeza, empezando poco a poco a recuperarse— Sí, es algo bastante preocupante y extraño, pero se que hay cosas en nuestro mundo bastante…

— ¿Espantosas?

—Exacto. —Suspiró con fuerza y volteó la cabeza hacia el bar, seguramente pensando en ordenar un trago, pero el aspecto del lugar lo hizo cambiar de opinión— A ver, Harry, quiero pensar que eres consciente de lo serio que es esto que me estás diciendo…

—Lo estoy, créeme.

— ¿Y estás seguro? ¿Estás completamente seguro de que la voz que escuchas es…? —Tragó saliva y siguió hablando en un susurro— ¿Es Peter?

—Completamente, hacía mucho que se me parecía conocida. —Le contó miserablemente, deseando no estar tan seguro— Pero no es por eso por lo que te llame, sino porque… Porque no se que hacer ahora. No tengo idea.

—Bueno, a mí la respuesta me parece bastante obvia…

—No voy a hablar con mis padres. —Saltó el chico de inmediato, sabiendo a donde se dirigía.

—Harry. —Le dijo con una mirada significativa— No es momento para que adoptes ese tipo de situaciones, es lo correcto.

—No, no lo es. —Bufó frustrado por tener que volver a explicar todo eso— Vamos, tú conoces a Lily, sabes como va a ponerse.

—Claro que se pondrá así, es tu madre. —La defendió.

—Sí, pero con su preocupación extremista no vamos a resolver nada.

—Eso… De acuerdo, digamos que tienes razón. —Aceptó a regañadientes— ¿Qué hay de James? Estoy seguro de que con él puedes hablar mejor.

—Pero no de esto. —Se explicó Harry con un suspiro— Solo va a decirme que estoy imaginándolo y que no significa nada, no se si te has dado cuenta de cómo es con sus amigos, pero…

—Claro que me he dado cuenta, Harry, pero tú eres su hijo, si estás en peligro no dudará en hacer lo correcto para protegerte.

Harry sabía que sí, tampoco dudaba que a la hora de la verdad James haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo.

Pero para eso primero tenía que creer lo que le estaba diciendo, y lamentablemente no tenía pruebas que lo respaldaran.

—No puedo decirles. —Continuó empeñado el chico— Necesito encontrar otra solución…

—Bueno, evidentemente no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. —Se lamentó Adam dedicándole una mirada severa— Pero deberías pensarlo, se que más allá de tener razones para no querer decirles lo normal a tu edad es pensar que no necesitamos que nuestros padres nos ayuden a resolver las cosas, y se que tú piensas que puedes hacerlo solo, es lo que hiciste por mucho tiempo, pero no importa la edad que tengas, es importante que entiendas que tienes derecho a necesitarlos y a pedirles ayuda, ¿comprendes eso?

Harry tragó saliva y se sonrojó antes de desviar la mirada hacia una mesa vacía junto a ellos.

Había estado tan obcecado en dar excusas para no contarles que no se había detenido a pensar en que tal vez era que simplemente no quería hacerlo. O una parte de él no quería.

Quizás era como Adam decía, y había pasado tantos años arreglándoselas y saliendo adelante solo que la idea de pedir ayuda a sus padres ante situaciones de ese tamaño aún no terminaba de encajarle del todo. Pedirla para las pruebas era una cosa, pero esto era algo más grande y serio.

Por supuesto, el punto de no querer preocuparlos demasiado también seguía jugando un papel importante en toda la decisión.

—Voy a pensarlo. —Prometió por lo bajo, tanto a Adam como a él mismo— Tal vez… Tal vez no se lo tomen tan mal como pienso…

—Yo no he dicho que no vayan a tomárselo mal, esto es bastante grave. —Le aclaró Adam con severidad— Pero estoy seguro de que sabrán como ayudarte.

Para ese momento, Harry empezaba a creer que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo a resolver aquello.

—Pero mientras decides… —Siguió diciendo Adam— Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte alejado de Peter.

—En el castillo puedo estarlo, él no…

—No hablo de eso, Lily me dijo te ha estado ayudando con las pruebas, ¿es cierto?

—Sí. —A Harry las palabras empezaron a saberle amargas— Gracias a él las he pasado todas.

—Eso no es coincidencia. —Se detuvo un momento para pensar antes de volver a hablar— ¿Trabaja en el Ministerio, cierto? Es parte del comité que organizó el Torneo. —Harry asintió, adivinando el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos— Bueno, aún no saben quien puso tu nombre en Cáliz, y no me sorprendería que haya sido él.

Siendo honesto, a Harry tampoco, era lo primero que había pensado luego de su pesadilla y lo primero que sus amigos le habían sugerido al contárselos.

Era irónico, había pasado meses pensando que sería un alivio enterarse de quien lo había metido en ese Torneo, y ahora casi deseaba no saberlo.

—Así que lo que puedo recomendarte es que no sigas sus consejos para la última prueba, trata de resolverlo y entrenarte por tu propia cuenta, creo que ni siquiera deberías escribirle. Puede que solo sea tu mente jugando contigo, pero sí no lo es, esto es algo bastante serio y es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Sí, tienes razón, no voy a contactarlo para nada. —Decir eso le dolió más de lo que había esperado, y tuvo que tragar saliva para aliviar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta— Además no necesito resolver nada para esta prueba, es solo un laberinto con obstáculos así que solo tengo que practicar todos los encantamientos y hechizos que pueda.

—Hazlo, por favor, Harry. —Le pidió con una sonrisa preocupada pero sincera— No vayas a dejar que te lastimen.

—No si puedo evitarlo. —Respondió Harry tratando de devolver la sonrisa— Gracias por venir.

—No hay nada que agradecer. —Le aseguró dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro— Me halaga que me escribieras. Puedes escribirme cuando quieras, estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Avísame como va todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Además, necesito que estés sano y salvo para que me acompañes a los entrenamientos de verano.

—Creo que es el mejor incentivo que me han dado en todo el Torneo. —Rió Harry, aún sintiéndose imposiblemente pesado, pero un poco menos que esa mañana.

Que sus padres estuvieran juntos era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado en toda la vida y nunca podría desear otra cosa, pero tenía que admitir, que el que Lily hubiese sido con Adam al final no resultaba ser tan malo.

Le había otorgado algo que por muchos años dudo llegar a tener, una persona ajena a su familia que se preocupara por él de manera incondicional. Lo hacía recuperar un poquito la fe que se le había estado escurriendo esos últimos días.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Bueno, tardando un poco más de lo debido pero es que, nuevamente, tuve una semana bastante caótica y casi ni tuve tiempo de escribir, me obligué a sacar esto porque mañana vuelvo a la universidad y no se que tanto tiempo tendré. Quería poder terminar el fic antes para así no hacerlos esperar cuando ya nos quedan pocos capítulos, pero bueno, las circunstancias de la vida me lo impidieron. De igual forma trataré de mantener el ritmo que llevo hasta ahora.**

 **¡Ya solo faltan cuatro capítulos! No tengo idea de cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido. En realidad son cuatro más el epílogo, pero lo subiré al mismo tiempo que el último capítulo, así que no tendrán que esperar varios días para leerlo.**

 **Se que deben estar muriéndose por leer la última prueba, pero créanme que era necesario este pequeño puente antes de llegar allá. Fue un poco de relleno pero había varias cosas importantes que había que cerrar antes de llegar al final. Como la última aparición de Adam, por ejemplo.**

 **Ya el próximo será la tercera prueba, o al menos una parte de ella, ya saben que esta es la más larga y se deben imaginar por donde va a ir la cuestión, así que entienden que no llevará solo un capítulo. Trataré de traerla rápido porque ya quiero que la lean jeje.**

 **Y nada, mis amores, creo que eso es todo! Ojala y les haya gustado el capítulo, prometo no abrumarlos con bebés por un rato ajajaja. Como siempre espero leer sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas o lo que sea en un review, así que si tienen algo que decir ya saben que tienen la cajita de abajo para hacerlo. También está mi twitter Jorimargb, si prefieren hacerlo por ahí, como gusten(L)**

 **¡Los quiero muchísimo! Espero que estén bien, les mando millones de besos y abrazos, cuídense y nos leemos pronto(L)**


	50. ¿Tres de Tres?

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Tanke98** **: ¡HOLAAA! ¡Espero que estés muy bien y que hayas tenido una buena semana! Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tu review(L) Seré sincera contigo y te contaré lo que me ocurrió, llevaba la mitad de esta respuesta cuando la computadora se apagó y lo perdí todo, así que si se me pasa algo es porque esta es la segunda vez que escribo esto jajajaja. Ya volví a la uni, todo bien, cansada por el horario asqueroso, pero bien afortunadamente. ¡Mucha suerte con tus exámenes! Espero que salgas excelente. Y sobre tu pregunta, sí, pienso volver a escribir sobre Hailey y su mamá, muy pronto, jeje. ¡Ahora sí vamos al capítulo! No puedo culparte por no sentir lastima por Peter, y me alegra mucho tu sinceridad al respecto jajaja. Ophelia es la luz y la ternura que le hace falta a la historia en este momento y por eso la adoro. Sirius no engaña a nadie, todos saben que eso solo es una excusa para dormir cerca de su niña. ¡Y me mataste con esa escena final! Ainnnns, fue justo así, hermosos*-*. Y cambiando a un tema más serio): Harry no la está pasando nada bien en este momento, enterarse de algo tan horrible como una traición de una persona cercana debe ser lo más desagradable y espantoso. Y sí, si yo fuera Peter estaría muy aterrado de lo que Sirius hará si se entera de lo que ha hecho. Lo de James es complicado, porque aunque no sería capaz de creer que su hijo está mintiendo, tampoco podría creer que su amigo sea un traidor, así que es difícil. ¡Y Harry y Hannah! Son demasiado adorables y nunca me cansaré de escribirlos, fin del comunicado. Todos concordamos con Lily en el gran logro que es para Sirius y Mar que la niña cumpliera un mes JAJJAA, se merecen un aplauso es cierto. Y bueno, no se si quieras la explicación de por que las mujeres no deben tener sexo después de dar a luz pero yo te la voy a dar porque es importante estar informados. La verdad no es que** _ **no puedan**_ **sino que no es recomendable porque el cuerpo acaba de pasar por un proceso bastante drástico y hay que esperar a que todo se arregle. O algo así. Siguiendo con el review, lo de James y Lily sí es bastante feo, que se sientan así a cada rato y la verdad es que tienen toda la razón del mundo. Pero como dices, lo importante es que disfruten de lo lindo que les trae esa bebé y ya, lo demás se puede dejar de lado. Y sí, lo del padre de James traerá algo más, pero habrá que esperar un poquito más para saber si será bueno o malo jeje. Bueno, la verdad es que Harry debe saber más de Adam de lo que hemos podido ver aquí, hay que recordar que convivió con él durante un tiempo considerable mientras era novio de Lily, además que estaba desesperado y necesitaba un adulto responsable con quien conversar. Y creo que eso es todo por el review. Sí me gusta cocinar, bastante, pero sobre todo postres y cosas dulces(L) ¡Listo! Si olvide algo pues ya sabes por que es jajaja): ¡Gracias otra vez por el review! Espero que este capítulo también te guste, te mando un abrazo enorme, y nos leemos pronto(L) ¡Chau!**

 **Nanni** **: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aprecio que hayas leído. Sin embargo, tengo un plan y pienso atenerme a eso. Un beso!**

 **SiriFNX** **: ¡Holaaaa! Y bienvenida(L) ¡Me encanta tenerte como lectora! Y que la historia te tenga enamorada pues me deja muy contenta jeje. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, pienso hacer una segunda parte para cerrar cosas que queden abiertas en esta y además mostrar el 5to año de los chicos. ¡Espero que logre atraparte tanto como esta parte! Mira, la verdad es que no es la primera vez que me comentan esa idea de mostrarle a Harry todo lo que pudo haber pasado si sus padres se quedaban juntos y con él. La verdad es que es una idea muy interesante y creo que lo ayudaría a dejar de lado todo ese remordimiento con el que vive, sin embargo, aún no he encontrado una forma de abordar el tema ni una parte de la historia donde ponerlo. Pero todavía me queda mucho por cuadrar así que si en algún momento encuentro una buena forma de mostrarlo te aseguró que lo haré. Espero que te guste la tercera prueba(: ¡Nos seguimos leyendo, bella!  
**

 **Alex13** **: Por supuesto que Euphemia y Fleamont son unos abuelos hermosos, si lo fueron como padres (ya sabemos como salió James) pues era de esperarse! Se que te tengo esperando por una escena de ellos con Harry, lo siento): No vendrá pronto pero te prometo que te la voy a traer, ya verás! Bueno, se que Adam no es el personaje favorito de la mayoría pero necesitaba a alguien que hiciera reflexionar a Harry sobre todo jeje. Y ay eso de ser una asombrosa escritora me llegó al corazón jajaja eres demasiado buena, grachias(L) Espero no defraudar esa opinión. Y bueno, ya llego el final del Torneo así que podrás leer todo con tus propios ojitos lo que tengo planeado. ¡Gracias por tu review, bella! Nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Paula** **: ¡Hellooo! Tanto tiempo sin leerte por aquí, ya extrañaba leer tus comentarios, pero tranquila que entiendo que a veces el tiempo no da para abarcar todo lo que uno quisiera hacer, al final lo importante es que hayas vuelto! Y sí, yo también estoy bastante triste porque ya solo quedan cuatro capítulos): Amo demasiado esta historia y no quiero que se acabe, aunque por otro lado saber que habrá una segunda parte me saca un poco de la tristeza jajaja. A Sirius** _ **siempre**_ **le quiero poner una cinta en la boca… Bueno, no siempre pero si muchísimas veces, se pasa de necio, pero en el fondo es imposible no amararlo a muerte, ay. La escena cuando conoció a Ophi es una de mis favoritas para escribir, tan adorable y nervioso. Y Mar, tanto que se burlaba de Lily y termino siendo casi igual JAJAJ el karma. Y pasando a la pareja predilecta de todos, Jily, que son tan hermosos que duelen y tienen tantos remordimientos que duele incluso más y dan ganas de llorar, porque merecen toda la felicidad del mundo! Y con James nada de casi, él es perfecto y punto JAJAJAJ lo amo mucho. Por supuesto que se les cae la baba por su ahijada preciosa, no podemos culparlos. Y Harry no debería confiarse tanto con la prueba… Solo digo. Ya veremos si se decide a hacer lo correcto y contarle a sus padres lo que ocurre, esperemos que sí. Igual, hay que ver que decide hacer Peter con su vida, si enmienda o no sus errores, o al menos lo intenta. Y bueno, la verdad es que no había pensado en hacer un OS de Adam, pero sí se me ocurre algo interesante que mostrarles claro que lo haré! ¡Ya pronto podremos saber que tal terminan las cosas para nuestros personajes! Se acerca el final jeje. ¡Gracias por tu review, preciosa! Espero leerte pronto y que te guste el capítulo, un beso!**

* * *

 **49\. ¿Tres de tres?**

Cada vez que intentaba decidir que era lo que más le gustaba de esa pequeña, terminaba en un dilema, y es que había tanto para escoger que nunca lograba dar con una respuesta.

Le gustaba lo diminuta que era, seguía sin poder explicarse como era posible, pero al final había empezado a encontrarlo divertido, en especial sus pequeños pies y sus manos que apenas y alcanzaban a enrollar por completo su dedo índice. También le gustaba cuando hacía eso.

Igual que cuando se le quedaba viendo, al principio lo había encontrado incómodo y extraño, pero con el paso de las semanas había empezado a acostumbrarse y a agradarle. Cada vez que estaba hablando lo veía como si pudiera entender lo que estaba diciendo y eso le hacía gracia.

Pero comenzaba a creer que lo que más le gustaba de todo, era su olor. Olía a nuevo, todo el tiempo. Era increíble. Mar le había asegurado que todos los bebés tenían ese olor al nacer, pero él estaba seguro de que ninguno era así.

Por eso últimamente había empezado a andar como Padfoot a su alrededor, siendo perro todos los olores se intensificaban. Y a Ophelia parecía agradarle bastante, o al menos eso le dejaba saber con su interesada mirada y los suaves manotazos que daba repetidamente a su hocico.

—James y Lily ya… —Mar se detuvo en seco, mientras entraba por la puerta, al ver la escena frente a ella. Al final bufó y entornó los ojos— ¿De verdad vas a seguir con esto?

Él la ignoró, como siempre, y no despegó la atención de la niña que parecía encontrar interesantísimo la fría temperatura de su nariz.

—Quítate de ahí. —Le ordenó Mar, caminando hacia ellos— La vas a llenar de pelos y pulgas…

Vio de reojo como se inclinaba con las claras intenciones de tomarla y se movió rápidamente para bloquearla, gruñéndole.

—A mí no me gruñas. —Le dijo ella con voz amenazadora— Es en serio, Sirius, los pelos pueden hacerle daño.

No tenía idea de si eso era cierto o simplemente lo decía para fastidiarlo, pero tenía días convirtiéndose cerca de ella y aún no daba señales de que fuera malo, así que no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que pasara.

—Le puede dar alergia. —Insistió Mar, sonando menos hostil para evitar la pelea— ¿Quieres que se enferme?

Obviamente no quería, y de haber podido le habría dejado claro lo ridículo que era pensar que su increíble pelo pudiera enfermar a alguien.

Por toda respuesta, y porque tampoco quería pelear, se movió más hacia Ophelia y bajó las orejas, viendo a Mar con una expresión suplicante.

—No me pongas ojos de perrito perdido. —Dijo ella, torciendo los ojos pero sin poder reprimir la sonrisa por completo— Te conozco demasiado bien.

Podía conocerlo, pero él también la conocía y esa sonrisa lo hizo saber que ya había ganado.

Sacó la lengua, emocionado, y volteó de nuevo hacia la niña que siguió entreteniéndose con su cara.

—Cierra la boca, que si le cae baba encima te mato. —Le advirtió Mar sentándose en la cama junto a ellos— Y si encuentro pelos en la cuna más rápido.

Quiso levantarse y, por el simple placer de fastidiarla, pasarle la lengua por la cara y llenarla de saliva. Ella lo detestaba, lo cual era bastante hipócrita en su honesta opinión.

—Venía a decirte que James y Lily ya se fueron. —Le contó pasándole una mano por la cabeza de manera distraída— Podrán pasar el día con Harry antes de la prueba…

A Sirius no le pasó por alto la tensión plasmada en su voz cuando dijo aquello, y desvío la atención de Ophelia para posarla en ella y notar la clara expresión de preocupación mal disimulada que llevaba en el rostro.

Gimió un poco y se acercó a ella para reposar la cabeza sobre su pierna. Mar lo miró y le sonrió un poco.

—Va a estar bien. —Soltó después de un momento, tratando de convencerse a si misma— ¿Cierto? Estuvo practicando… Finalmente.

Movió la cabeza tratando de asegurarle que sí, por supuesto que Harry estaría bien… Al menos eso era lo que se obligaba a creer, lo que James lo había llevado a creer después de tantos meses de optimismo vomitivo pero efectivo.

—Envíale suerte de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? Yo… No voy a ir.

Sirius se levantó de golpe al escucharla decir eso, ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—No voy a ir. —Le repitió como si no la hubiese entendido la primera vez— Me quedaré aquí con Ophi.

A modo de respuesta, empezando a odiar no poder hablar, Sirius soltó un ronco gruñido.

—No empieces. —Le pidió Mar con un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué demonios no vas a ir? —Quiso saber él con hostilidad, ya de vuelta a su forma humana— Dijiste que lo ibas a pensar.

—Lo hice, pero no me siento con ganas de salir. —Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros— Prefiero quedarme con ella.

—Maldita sea, Marlene. —Gruñó enfadado, tragándose las ganas de pelear solamente porque sentía la intensa mirada de Ophelia puesta sobre ellos— No puedes esconderte aquí para siempre.

—No me estoy escondiendo, solo…

—Y no me vengas con la excusa de que te gusta estar con la niña. —Le cortó Sirius antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar— Porque a todos nos gusta, pero salimos de vez en cuando.

Mar le dedicó una mirada asesina que él le respondió con una propia, para no perder la costumbre.

Sirius no lo entendía, había tratado de no insistir en el tema, tanto como pudo, para no atosigarla y que tomara sola la decisión correcta, que definitivamente era salir a respirar aire fresco y que le diera la luz del sol, al parecer no había servido de nada.

Estuvieron en eso durante varios segundos, y cuando ambos estaban a punto de hablar, posiblemente para empezar a discutir, unos balbuceos justo a su lado los distrajeron.

Ambos voltearon hacia la niña y Sirius vio por el rabillo del ojo como Mar sonreía enternecida al ver a su hija mover las manos y soltar pequeños ruiditos, demandando la atención de la cual había sido privada.

La tomó en sus brazos en menos de un parpadeo y se la puso contra el hombro, murmurándole cosas al oído que él no pudo escuchar. Sirius simplemente se le quedó viendo, casi olvidando la discusión de antes, pensando como era que Mar había estado tan asustada por todo aquello, si lo estaba haciendo fantástico… Mejor que él, pero eso cualquiera.

—No puedes detener toda tu vida por lo que pasó. —Murmuró de mala gana, deseando poder obligarla a que entendiera eso.

—No es eso lo que estoy haciendo. —Se defendió ella con un suspiro, acariciando la espalda de la niña— Ya les dije, el próximo mes volveré a trabajar y ya me iré acostumbrado pero… Pero por ahora no quiero dejarla sola, no se siente bien. —Posó su mirada decidida en él— Y no me voy a disculpar por eso.

Sirius rodó los ojos con irritación, pero decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo así. Sabía que no la convencería y que lo único que iba a conseguir sería hacerla enfadar y que terminaran peleando, y quería guardar sus energías para el resto del día porque sabía que las iba a necesitar.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —Le preguntó, más por compromiso que por otra cosa, sabía de antemano la respuesta.

—Como si fueras a hacerlo, no dejarías solo a tu ahijado en un día así. —Respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida— Vamos a estar bien. Anda, Ophi, dile al idiota de tu padre que estaremos bien sin él.

—Eso, sigue así y verás como termina llamándome _idiota_ antes que _papá_.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Si todos te llamamos así, es tradición.

—Que lindas cosas le enseñas a tu hija. —Resopló él con ironía, aunque sin poder esconder su diversión— ¿Y quieres explicarme que le pasaba a Lily antes de irse? Porque según, yo perturbo a la niña pero cuando ella se pone a gritar como histérica no hay quien la calle…

—Déjala en paz, tenía sus razones. —La defendió Mar, endureciendo su expresión repentinamente— Rita Skeeter volvió a escribir un asqueroso artículo sobre Harry.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¿Pero que acaso esa mujer no tiene nada mejor de que escribir? — Preguntó Sirius notablemente enfadado— ¿Y ahora que mierda dijo?

—Habló sobre… Sus pesadillas en clase, y sobre su cicatriz doliéndole. —Le explicó a la vez que una oleada de preocupación y desagrado surcaba su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza— Ya, lo lees después que si me acuerdo me pondré como Lily.

— ¿Pero como mierda se entera de todo eso? —Preguntó Sirius totalmente confundido— No tiene ningún sentido.

—Eso es lo que nadie entiende, es como si estuviera escondida en todos lados, la muy… —Resopló pero no concreto el insulto, posiblemente por la niña.

—Pues si ese artículo es tan horrible como dices más le vale a la pobre que no vaya hoy a la prueba. —Rió él escandalosamente, haciendo que Ophi moviera un poco la cabeza— Porque dudo que pueda seguir escribiendo si Lily la asesina.

—Por favor no le des ideas, que es muy capaz de hacerlo. —Sonrió Mar, medio en serio medio en broma— Tanto pretender estar tranquila la hace acumular estrés que necesitará drenar de alguna manera.

—El asesinato es una muy buena manera.

—No quiero saber si eso lo supones o lo sabes. —Bromeó ella, recostándose de la cabecera de la cama aún con la niña sobre ella. Suspiró y lo miró por debajo de las pestañas— ¿A que hora te vas?

—Un poco antes de que anochezca, me encontraré con Peter en la cabaña. —Ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió con arrogancia— No vayas a extrañarme mucho.

—Siempre y cuando vuelvas para su hora de dormir ni notaré tu ausencia.

Sirius se echó a reír, volviendo a hacer que Ophelia se retorciera en los bazos de Mar, tratando de enfocar la atención en aquella risa más que conocida.

La miró y sonrió, divertido, pero sobre todo, aliviado al saber que después de esa noche, todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

Por primera vez en todos esos meses de Torneo, Harry podía decir, con absoluta sinceridad, que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para prepararse. Aquella sería la primera prueba que enfrentaría con la conciencia tranquila, porque sabía que había entrenado hasta más no poder.

Y claro que de vez en cuando había necesitado que Hermione lo arrastrara a los entrenamientos, pero en general lo había hecho bajo su propia decisión, casi ni había hecho falta que le insistieran mucho y que se lo recordaran a cada rato, como sí había pasado en las dos anteriores.

Había dos razones para eso, una era que simplemente estaba deseando fervientemente que todo acabara de una vez, pensar que después de esa prueba podría volver a respirar tranquilo era el mayor incentivo que podía tener para prepararse tanto como pudiera y terminar de salir lo más rápido y seguro posible.

Y la otra razón era que ahora ya no tenía a nadie que fuera a decirle exactamente que era lo que tenía que esperar de la prueba. Ya le habían dicho que se trataba de un laberinto con obstáculos, pero al final sería como entrar completamente a ciegas.

Sabía que de haberle preguntado Peter se lo habría dicho, pero ya no confiaba en él. Además había seguido el consejo de Adam al pie de la letra y no había tratado de contactarlo de ninguna forma, por suerte él tampoco lo había hecho así que evitarlo se le había hecho mucho más difícil.

Después de la conversación con el ex de su madre, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería no pensar excesivamente en eso, lo único que podía hacer por ese momento era salir ileso de la última prueba para frustrar los planes que existían detrás de su entrada al Torneo. Una vez hubiera salido de éste, podría encargarse de lo otro.

La mañana del veinticuatro de junio todo el castillo parecía estar en la misma sintonía que él, no estaba seguro de si tanto revuelo era por la prueba o por los exámenes que el resto de sus compañeros aún tenían que presentar. Se sentía agradecido sin importar que razón fuera, de esa forma se sentía apoyado.

—Han, ¿crees que puedas apurarte? —Le preguntó hastiado por enésima vez en diez minutos— Se está haciendo tarde…

—Ya voy a terminar, solo un momento… —Repitió ella, también por enésima vez, pasando rápidamente la página del libro que leía— Termino este capítulo y nos vamos.

—Me has estado diciendo lo mismo desde hace media hora. —Apuntó Harry rodando los ojos— Lo que no te aprendiste en todas estas semanas no te lo aprenderás ahora.

—De todas las personas que conozco, tú eres el menos indicado para decirme eso. —Lo acusó Hannah, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

Harry abrió la boca para refutar, pero no se le ocurrió ningún argumento que sirviera para hacerlo, y sabía que había bastantes pruebas que la respaldaban. Así que al final asintió y calló.

—Así me gusta. Y claro que me lo aprenderé, siempre lo hago. —Respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a posar la mirada en su libro— Solo espérate calladito y sentadito.

El chico resopló fastidiado y se dejó caer en el sofá donde estaban sentados. Estaban solos en la sala común, el resto de los alumnos ya se habían marchado, o a la biblioteca a terminar de estudiar o al comedor a tomar su desayuno. Él deseaba mucho ser parte del segundo grupo.

—Esto es absurdo, si hasta Hermione ya termino de estudiar. ¿Le estás haciendo la competencia o algo?

—Porque Hermione es la única que presta atención en Historia, le da ventaja por encima de los demás. —Explicó el|a, mordiéndose el labio mortificada mientras intentaba entender un párrafo del libro— Y estudió desde hace meses, yo desde hace dos días. ¡Además, ella es ella! Ya lo sabe todo.

—Pues no debiste esperar hasta hace dos días para empezar. —Comentó él como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Oh, disculpa, pero si mal no recuerdo hasta entonces estuve ayudando a cierta persona a aprender un hechizo que no le salía ni por equivocación. —Replicó Hannah con una mirada significativa.

—Hey, te dije que si querías podías irte a estudiar y me dijiste que no era necesario. —Le recordó él, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose algo lastimado.

Ella relajó su expresión y suspiró, mirándolo con un poco de culpabilidad.

—Lo se, solo fue una broma. —Murmuró dedicándole una mirada de disculpa— Mira, ¿Por qué no vas yendo al comedor? No quiero que te pierdas el desayuno por mi culpa, definitivamente no hoy que necesitas energía.

Pensó en esa opción por un segundo, pero la rechazó rápidamente, no sintiéndose bien al dejarla ahí sola.

—Está bien, puedo esperar. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa y un suspiro— Pero si me desmayo en pleno laberinto quedará en tu conciencia.

—Si te desmayas por mi culpa, Lily me matará y eso sí quedará en tu conciencia.

—Lily te adora, no te haría nada. —Bromeó Harry.

—Si algo te pasa por mi culpa claro que sí. —Acercó una mano a su rostro y le apretó una mejilla— Su niño consentido…

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Se la quitó de encima con un empujón juguetón, haciéndola reír. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír divertido— ¿No tienes mil años de rebeliones de elfos que aprenderte en cinco minutos?

—Argh, sí, cierto. —Gruñó volviendo a su libro— Tienes tanta suerte de no tener que presentar esto…

—Sí, poner mi vida en riesgo en otra prueba mortal definitivamente es muchísimo más fácil que los exámenes finales.

—No me vengas con tus sarcasmos en este momento. —Resopló ella poniendo los ojos en blanco— Y eso lo dices solo porque nunca has presentado un examen final con McGonagall. Hablaremos el año que viene.

Harry rió por lo bajo y suspiró con fuerza, sabiendo que a su amiga le tomaría un rato terminar de leer el capítulo que le faltaba y que posiblemente se perdería el desayuno. Trato de convencerse de que no era tan malo, algo encontraría en su habitación, y mientras no se perdiera el almuerzo todo estaría bien.

Para no aburrirse, sacó el libro de maleficios que Hermione le había buscado en la biblioteca y empezó a repasar los que ya había estado entrenando. Era eso básicamente lo que había estado haciendo mientras los demás presentaban sus exámenes, sentarse en la parte de atrás del aula y seguir estudiando, cuanto más supiera mucho mejor.

—Si quieres podemos ayudarte en la hora del almuerzo. —Le sugirió ella, después de varios minutos de silencio— Podemos comer rápido y luego…

—Creo que después de esto voy a dejarlo, no quiero llenarme de información y después olvidar todo. —Respondió Harry, recordando el útil consejo que Remus le había dado la última vez que habían hablado— Además tienen examen después de la comida, ya los he molestado más que suficiente.

—No es molestia. —Se apresuró a asegurarle, volviendo a subir la mirada para posarla en él— Sabes que podemos si…

—No hace falta, en serio. Creo que así estoy bien. —Le sonrió divertido y subió una ceja— ¿Estás estudiando o preocupándote por la prueba?

—Un poco de ambas. —Admitió ella con una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad. Suspiró— ¿Tú no…? ¿No estás preocupado?

— ¿Crees que debería estarlo?

—No… No lo se, un poco. —Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando pensar en como expresarse— Digo, en las dos anteriores estuviste relajado siempre y luego a último momento entraste en pánico, es raro que ahora sea al revés.

—Un buen cambio no le hace mal a nadie. —Rió Harry, preguntándose por que no había hecho lo mismo con las otras pruebas, se habría ahorrado mucho estrés— Y bueno, obviamente no es que esté relajado, pero al menos se que hice todo lo que pude, de algo me tendrá que servir.

—Por supuesto que sí, servirá de mucho. —Saltó Hannah, hablando rápidamente— No habrá nada que no hayas aprendido a enfrentar. Lo aprendiste todo.

—No creo que _todo_ , pero con suerte sí lo suficiente. —La miró en silencio por un momento, analizándola— Tú sí estás nerviosa.

— ¡No! —Exclamó ella, demasiado rápido como para ser verdad— Bueno sí. Algo.

—No tienes que fingir que no lo estás, Han. —Le dijo él con una sonrisa divertida— Ya tendré mucho de eso cuando Lily llegue.

—Bueno, discúlpanos por no querer ponerte nervioso con nuestros propios nervios. —Bufó ella.

—Que finjan no estarlo solo me pone peor.

—No aprecias nada de lo que hacemos por ti, no entiendo que es lo que quieres.

—Lo que quiero es que no estén nerviosas. —Le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, se encogió de hombros— Ya lo peor pasó, voy a estar bien.

—Es bastante difícil no ponerte nerviosa por alguien que quieres. —Le dijo ella sonrojándose cuando termino de hablar.

—Lo se. —Suspiró Harry, sintiéndose mal como lo había estado haciendo durante todos esos meses— Pero no quiero que estén nerviosas por mí.

—Sí, muy tarde para eso. —Subió las cejas a la vez que sonreía con un poco de amargura— Bueno, creo que por ahora debo rendirme y entregarme a mi mala calificación con dignidad.

—No seas dramática, saldrás bien. —Intentó tranquilizarla mientras ella guardaba sus cosas— Yo algo recuerdo de las clases y tú prestas más atención.

—Cualquiera presta más atención que tú. —Lo picó ella con una sonrisa burlona, levantándose y tomando su bolso— Y vamos antes de que te dejen sin desayuno y hagas un drama.

—Tú eres la que anda diciendo que necesitaré energía, no yo.

Hannah se rió a la vez que él se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas para seguirla hacia la salida, aliviado porque ya su estómago empezaba a reclamarle la falta de alimentación.

Estaban a punto de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando ella se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiera olvidado tomar algo. Harry esperó a que se volteara y le dijera que, pero después de varios segundos sin moverse frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿Han, todo bien? ¿Olvidaste algo?

Ella no respondió de inmediato, se quedó ahí parada, sin hacer o decir nada. Él se extrañó y empezó a preocuparse, entonces se disponía a abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto cuando finalmente su amiga se volteó a verlo, luciendo repentinamente nerviosa.

— ¿Estás…?

—Harry, hay algo que necesito decirte. —Soltó Hannah apresuradamente, tropezándose con las palabras— He querido decírtelo desde hace meses y no me había atrevido, pero siento que si no lo hago ahora mi cabeza va a explotar, o sufriré una hemorragia o algo peor.

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó él, sintiéndose totalmente perdido— ¿De que estás…?

—Y había decidido que te lo diría antes de irnos de vacaciones, porque después yo seguro me voy de viaje con mis padres y tú te irás con los tuyos, y no podía esperar tanto. —Siguió diciendo la chica, al parecer pasando por alto que él no la estaba siguiendo— Así que decidí que te lo diría después de la prueba porque no quería abrumarte con mis tonterías.

— ¿Pero que es lo que me tienes que decir? —A pesar de no tener idea de lo que estaba hablando empezaba a sentir todos los nervios y la ansiedad que ella irradiaba— No entiendo…

—Sí, yo tampoco entiendo mucho de esto. —Lo interrumpió empezando a quedarse sin aire debido a lo rápido que hablaba— Solo que ya no puedo seguírmelo guardando, ni siquiera hasta que termine la prueba porque algo me dice que debo hacerlo de inmediato o me arrepentiré, seguramente porque ganarás y serás el centro de atención de todo el mundo, y al final Sirius tendrá razón y sí te armarán un club de fans…

—Dudo mucho que vaya a ganar y aún más que Sirius tenga razón. —Le cortó, tratando de permitirle que tomara aire y él mismo entender lo que ocurría— ¿Quieres respirar y explicarme que está pasando?

— ¿Eres mi mejor amigo, cierto?

— ¿Qué? Pero por supuesto que lo soy, a que…

—Y sin importar lo que yo te diga lo seguirás siendo. —La voz se le quebró un poco al final y temió que fuera a ponerse a llorar— Vas a serlo siempre y no te alejarías de mí por ningún motivo, ¿cierto?

—Estás asustándome. —Admitió él, no comprendiendo que podía querer decirle que la tuviera así— Y sí, claro que lo seguiré siendo. ¿Estás loca? Pero claro que nunca me alejaría de ti, ¿Por qué haría eso?

Hannah asintió y abrió la boca, decidida a soltar finalmente lo que fuera que la tuviera así y sacarlo de todas las dudas que le había creado en los últimos veinte segundos.

Pero entonces volvió a callarse, viéndolo completamente asustada.

—Olvídalo, no puedo hacer esto.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para volver a caminar hacia el retrato, dejándolo boquiabierto y aún más confundido.

— ¿Pero que…? ¡Agh, eres imposible! ¡¿Qué no podías escoger otro día para volverte loca?! —Prácticamente grito, pasándose la mano por la cara en señal de frustración, levantándose los lentes en el proceso— ¡Hannah, que…!

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que lo primero que vio una vez se quitó la mano del rostro fue que Hannah se había dado la vuelta nuevamente y sin que se diera cuenta se había colocado justo frente a él, a solo milímetros de distancia.

— ¿Qué…?

De nuevo tuvo que dejar las palabras a medio decir en el momento que la chica lo tomó con ambas manos por el cuello y, antes de darle tiempo para entender lo que estaba pasando, acercarse incluso más para pegar sus labios a los suyos.

Como lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, Harry no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa cuando entendió absolutamente todo, más aún cuando su mente terminó de registrar que Hannah lo estaba besando.

Le fue imposible responder de inmediato, por supuesto, estaba demasiado anonadado como para hacer un movimiento decente, ni siquiera podía tener un pensamiento acorde con lo que estaba pasando.

Nunca había estado tan confundido, y eso era decir bastante.

Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, cuando logró aclarar al menos una porción de su mente, reparó en la expresión de la chica que tenía enfrente. Tenía los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza y la frente arrugada. Se sorprendió dándose cuenta de que, incluso en ese momento, podía leerla a la perfección.

Estaba asustada.

El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido. No quería que tuviera miedo, no por él… No en ese momento.

Quería hacerla sentir mejor, asegurarle que todo estaría bien, y solo se le ocurrió una manera de hacer eso, aunque fue más producto de sus instintos, finalmente despertando, que de alguna parte racional de su cerebro.

Casi por inercia, se encontró moviendo sus labios contra los de ella, con lentitud, no muy seguro de que hacía o si lo hacía bien. Pero pensó que tan malo no podía ser cuando vio como ella relajaba visiblemente el rostro y soltaba un pequeño suspiro, empezando a seguir el movimiento de sus labios.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se encontró cerrando los ojos y silenciando cualquier duda o queja que pudiera tener su cabeza. Su cuerpo había empezado a moverse a su propio acorde y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que sus brazos envolvían la cintura de su amiga para acercarla más a él.

Era todo bastante descoordinado y confuso, quedaba bastante claro que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no significaba que estuviera siendo malo. Porque no lo era.

No tenía nada con que compararlo, pero Harry podía decir con total seguridad que le gustaba, y algo en la forma en que Hannah lo tomaba por el cuello lo hizo saber que a ella también. Y eso era fantástico.

Todo se sentía fantástico y se pateó mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a él? Una vez más resultó obvio que no solía tener buenas ideas.

Empezaba a sentir que podría seguir haciendo eso por muchas horas más, y que comer no podía ser _tan_ importante, pero sus pulmones parecían no estar recibiendo el mensaje de lo genial que estaba siendo el momento y decidieron que ese sería un buen momento para quedarse sin aire.

Extendió el momento tanto como pudo, pero al final tuvo que separarse, respirando pesadamente para recuperar el oxígeno que tanta falta le estaba haciendo, alcanzó a escuchar que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo se quedaron en silencio, ni siquiera de si ella también mantuvo los ojos cerrados, solo que cuando volvió a abrir los suyos, Hannah lo veía fijamente aún con la respiración algo agitada. Nunca la había visto así de roja.

Sintió como él mismo se coloraba cuando el aire empezó a filtrarse nuevamente hacia su cerebro, permitiéndole entender todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, porque de repente sentía que Hannah había cambiado, que había algo diferente en ella que no estaba ahí antes o que él simplemente no había notado. Sintió como su estómago se apretaba a la vez que su pecho se llenaba de una sensación espesa y confortable totalmente nueva. Tragó saliva, teniendo una idea bastante buena de lo que todo aquello significaba.

—Hannah… —Empezó a decir con una voz que no se reconoció.

—Vamos a comer. —Lo interrumpió ella con la voz ronca. Los ojos azules le brillaban más que nunca— Se hará tarde.

Él quiso decir otra cosa, pero antes de poder decidir _que_ , ya ella se había dado la vuelta y había atravesado el retrato prácticamente corriendo.

Harry se quedó parado a mitad de la sala común aún intentando reunir los pedazos de su racionalidad para poder armar un pensamiento con algún sentido útil y no simplemente un montón de ideas al azar que le seguían llegando de la nada.

Al final tomó aire y se quitó los anteojos, que se le habían empañado, para limpiarlos con el borde de su camisa y finalmente seguir el camino que había trazado su amiga para salir de ahí.

El lío que traía en la cabeza era tal que el bullicio en la mesa de Gryffindor, y en el comedor en general, no logró perturbarlo en lo más mínimo y casi ni se dio cuenta de cómo, justo antes de que se sentara, Hermione le arrebató la copia del Profeta de ese día a Ron e intentó guardarlo.

—Eh, hasta que llegaste. —Lo saludó su amigo cuando se sentó a su lado, fingiendo normalidad de una manera bastante pobre— Pensamos que te habías perdido en el camino.

—Sí, es que estaba… Haciendo algo. —Miró disimuladamente hacia Hannah que estaba sentada frente a él junto a Hermione y que le devolvió la mirada fugazmente antes de volver la atención a su plato, sonrojada a más no poder— ¿Qué dice El Profeta?

—Nada. —Se apresuró a contestar Hermione alejando el periódico de su vista— Trata de comer lo más que puedas, Harry, necesitarás energía.

—Ajá, ¿pero que decía? —Insistió él, sabiendo que le estaban ocultando algo— ¿Es sobre mí otra vez?

—No es nada. —Intentó tranquilizarlo Hannah en un murmullo que casi ni oyó, aún mirando su plato fijamente— No te preocupes por eso hoy.

Y estaba a punto de hacerles caso e ignorarlo cuando escuchó varias risitas desde la mesa de Slytherin y cuando se volvió para ver, se dio cuenta de que todos lo veían a él.

—Dame. —Le pidió a Hermione con resignación— Quiero verlo.

Ella suspiró y se lo entregó a regañadientes. Harry lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que aún no se acostumbraba a ver su propia fotografía en el periódico, posiblemente nunca lo haría.

No estaba seguro de si era que ya se había acostumbrado a Rita Skeeter y su montón de blasfemias sin sentido, o si seguía tan distraído por lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes, pero la verdad fue que no pudo importarle menos nada de lo que leyó en aquellas páginas de periódico. Esa mujer, y quien fuera, podía decir lo que quisiera, él tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparse.

—Ya, veo que no le caigo tan bien ahora. —Dijo Harry con tranquilidad, devolviendo el periódico.

Bajó la mirada hacia su plato y suspiró, se había servido un poco de cereal, pero no fue capaz de darle siquiera una cucharada.

Aún podía sentir los labios de Hannah en los suyos propios y no se atrevía a llevarse nada a la boca por el temor de perder aquella sensación. Quiso volver a verla pero algo le decía que se sonrojaría si lo hacía.

— ¿Cómo ha podido enterarse de todo eso? —Quiso saber Ron, sacándolo de sus desvaríos.

— ¿Ah? —Soltó Harry, volviendo a subir la mirada— ¿Enterarse de que?

— ¡Pues de todo esto! —Exclamó Ron señalando al periódico doblado sobre la mesa— ¿Cómo se enteró de tus pesadillas y todo eso? ¡Si ni ha estado en los salones!

—A veces las ventanas están abiertas…

— ¡Pero hay veces que vemos clases en lo alto de las torres! —Lo interrumpió Hermione, negando con la cabeza— ¡Es imposible que tu voz llegará hasta abajo!

—Pues no tengo idea entonces. —Harry se encogió de hombros— Si no sabes tú pues nosotros mucho menos.

—Debe haber una forma de… —La chica calló, adoptando una expresión extraña y pensativa, lucía como ida.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí… Pero estoy pensando… Creo que sé... Porque entonces nadie se daría cuenta... Y podría haber llegado al alféizar de la ventana... Pero no puede hacerlo... lo tiene prohibido... ¡Por Merlín, creo que lo he resuelto! —Exclamó emocionada, haciendo que sus amigos la vieran sorprendidos— ¡Necesito ir dos segundos a la biblioteca! ¡Hannah, ven conmigo!

— ¿Qué? ¿De que…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, o siquiera empezar a comer, ya Hermione la había tomado por el brazo y obligado a seguirla hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

—Pero si tenemos examen de Historia de la Magia. —Objetó Ron, confundido, aunque ya no tenía sentido hacerlo— Debe tener una idea muy buena si se arriesga a llegar tarde. ¿Tú que harás mientras? ¿Seguirás repasando?

—Supongo… —Balbuceó sin prestar mucha atención, aún con la mirada fija en el lugar por el que Hannah había desaparecido— Yo…

—Potter. —Escuchó que lo llamaba la familiar voz de la profesora McGonagall— Necesito que vayas a la sala de al lado cuando termines de desayunar.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó él sin entender, sentía la cabeza empezando a dolerle— ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! —De repente se le ocurrió que tal vez había confundido la hora de la prueba sin darse cuenta— ¡Y la prueba no es hasta la noche, no…!

—Eso lo se, Potter. Las familias de los campeones están invitadas a la última prueba y ahora puedes ir a saludarlas.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa pero la profesora se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él, dejándolo, nuevamente, con las palabras en la boca.

— ¿Tus padres no te dijeron que vendrían antes? —Le preguntó Ron, confundido.

—No lo hicieron.

Claro que tampoco se había estado escribiendo mucho con ellos últimamente y recordar el por que provocó que su corazón cayera a su estómago violentamente.

—Aún puedes terminar de comer. —Le recordó su amigo al ver la expresión preocupada que adquirió su rostro— Seguro pueden esperar unos minutos.

—Sí, pero no tengo hambre en este momento. —Estaba seguro de que ahora iba a vomitar cualquier cosa que comiera— Lo mejor será que vaya de una vez.

—Todo estará bien. —Aseguró Ron con una sonrisa alentadora— Te veo a la hora del almuerzo.

—De acuerdo. ¡Buena suerte en el examen!

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la sala contigua. Como había llegado tarde ya el lugar empezaba a vaciarse y alcanzó a ver como Cedric y Fleur también se levantaban y se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar que él. Krum los siguió unos momentos después, luciendo cabizbajo.

Llegó a la sala y todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas familiares, a él no le costó nada reconocer a la suya. Con el cabello rojo de Lily y él despeinado de James, era imposible no hacerlo.

Las miradas de ellos lo encontraron de inmediato y como siempre lo recibieron con las mejore sonrisas que tenían, haciéndolo sentir instantáneamente más cálido y con más confianza para enfrentar lo que le esperaba en unas cuantas horas.

También se sintió culpable al recordar lo que les estaba ocultando, pero trató en lo más que pudo de ignorarlo.

—Hey, no sabía que iban a venir tan temprano… —Les dijo sonriendo cuando llegó a su lado.

—Es que queríamos que fuera una sorpresa. —Le respondió Lily acercándose a él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo— Me alegra mucho verte.

—No empieces, nos vimos hace solo dos meses. —Harry entornó los ojos, pero eso no impidió que le devolviera el abrazo— No puedes extrañarme tanto.

—Claro que puedo.

—Y eso que no la has visto conmigo cuando se va a trabajar todo el día. —Bromeó James pasándole una mano por el cabello— Se pone peor.

Harry subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de James, quien lo veía sonriendo logrando que la culpa que estaba sintiendo se expandiera y se alojara en forma de nudo en su garganta. Tragó para aligerarlo y le sonrió devuelta con toda la normalidad que logró recuperar.

—No me hace falta verlo, te creo.

— ¿Por qué siempre se unen en mi contra? —Resopló Lily dejando ir a su hijo, no tan enfadada como quería sonar— No es justo.

—Porque en el fondo no te molesta. —Respondió James guiñándole un ojo antes de volverse a Harry— ¿Entonces, niño? ¿Todo listo para hoy?

—Eso espero. —Contestó el chico con un encogimiento de hombros— Al menos esta vez sí entrené tanto como pude, lo juro.

—Me alivia mucho escuchar eso. —Suspiró Lily con una enorme sonrisa— Lo harás excelente, ya verás.

Después de casi un año conviviendo con ella, Harry había conocido a Lily lo suficiente y en ese momento pudo saber que si bien seguía preocupada, no sería ella de lo contrario, esa vez tenía plena confianza en lo que decía, en que lo haría bien.

Y eso lo hizo sentir una paz interior que realmente necesitaba.

—Más te vale, porque ya aposté bastante en que te llevas la copa. —Le informó su padre con una sonrisa juguetona pero orgullosa— Dinos, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Dar una vuelta, seguir entrenando…?

—Sí, podemos hacer eso. —Saltó Lily de inmediato— Si necesitas más práctica te ayudamos, podemos buscar un salón vacío o…

—No, de hecho no quiero. —Admitió Harry con total honestidad— Ya tengo suficiente información, si sigo así temo que se me terminé olvidando todo. Remus me lo advirtió.

—Ah sí, recuerdo ese consejo. Es bueno, siempre y cuando no hagas lo que Sirius y lo uses como excusa para no estudiar nunca.

—Estoy segura de que Harry sabe mejor que repetir las acciones de Sirius. —Dijo Lily entornando los ojos y haciéndolos reír a ambos— ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces, tesoro?

—Podemos dar una vuelta, supongo, o ir a la Torre, podrían decirme que tanto ha cambiado.

—Esa última idea me gusta bastante. —Respondió James con una sonrisa emocionada— Quiero ver todo sigue exactamente como lo deje.

—Han pasado casi quince años, James, si todo sigue exactamente igual voy a preocuparme.

Harry rió por lo bajo y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que había recorrido el castillo con sus padres, pero si algo no lo había hecho era como todos los retratos parecían recordarlos a la perfección, y prácticamente todos los saludaban con increíble calidez y amabilidad.

No iba a admitirlo, pero lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso caminar por ahí junto a ellos.

—Saben, deberíamos ir a visitar a Hagrid antes de que se haga la hora de la prueba. —Comentó James mientras subían a la torre— Hace bastante que no lo veo.

—Eso me gustaría mucho. —Acordó Lily con una sonrisa cariñosa— Extraño tomar el té con él. No que fuera el mejor cocinero, pero siempre fue agradable para conversar.

—Pues no ha cambiado nada entonces. —Comentó Harry también sonriendo— Siempre habla mucho de ustedes, le caen muy bien.

—Por favor, niño, ¿y a quien no?

—No me sorprende, es una persona muy noble. —Le respondió Lily, con mucha más humildad que James— Seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos.

—Es cierto, siempre me consolaba después de que me rechazabas. —Contó James poniendo una expresión de tragedia que la hizo rodar los ojos— Una vez hasta me prestó su cabaña para que te llevara y me dijiste que no.

—Yo no… No sabía eso. —Admitió ella, sorprendida— Si hubieses empezado por ahí…

— ¿Habrías dicho que sí? —Le preguntó James con una risa irónica.

—Bueno… No, pero tal vez no habría sido tan dura. De todas las ideas para citas que tuviste entonces, esa suena como la menos mala.

—Una de un millón no está tan mal. —Bromeó Harry, copiando un chiste que Sirius había hecho una vez, y haciendo reír a su madre.

—Ja, ja, que chistoso, niño. Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero al final logré traerte al mundo sin ninguna cita de por medio. —Arqueó una ceja y sonrió demasiado pagado de si mismo.

—Qué asco.

—James, contrólate. —Le ordenó Lily, ya sin reírse, y con una mirada asesina.

Por toda respuesta él se echó a reír, ganándose dos torcidas de ojos demasiado parecidas.

—Oh, pero si esa risa la conozco a la perfección. —Les dijo la señora Gorda cuando llegaron frente a ella, sonriendo ampliamente a James— Si es mi alumno favorito, ¿has venido a visitarme, querido?

—Pero claro que sí, mi querida señora, ¿a que más vendría? —La saludó él, con una sonrisa demasiado encantadora— Pero no se lo vayas a decir a Sirius, se pone celoso.

—Ay, querido, si no has cambiado en nada. —Rió la mujer, sonrojándose.

—Finalmente entiendo por que llegabas a la hora que te daba la gana y nadie nunca te decía nada. —Bufó Lily con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y a ella tampoco se lo digas, me cela incluso más. —Fingió susurrarle James al retrato.

—Que linda imagen familiar hacen los tres, adorables. —Suspiró la mujer con una sonrisa enternecida, haciendo que Harry se encogiera en su lugar con incomodidad— ¿Quieren que les enseñe los nuevos arreglos que le he hecho a mi voz?

—Mejor otro día, ahora estamos algo apresurados. —Por suerte James la detuvo de raíz, aunque sin perder la amabilidad— Harry…

El chico asintió y dio la contraseña para que les abrieran. La señora Gorda los dejó pasar sin dejar de coquetear con James en ningún momento, lo que Harry encontraba bastante perturbador.

— ¿Entonces, sigue igual a como lo dejaron? —Les preguntó Harry mientras atravesaban la sala común aún vacía. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo bastante grande para no sonrojarse al recordar la última vez que había estado ahí.

—De hecho sí, bastante igual. —Observó Lily admirando todo a su alrededor con detenimiento— Creo que renovaron algunas cosas, pero en general todo luce idéntico, las sillas, los cojines…

—Aw, miren, el sofá donde Mar y Sirius se dieron su primer beso. —Exclamó James colocando las manos sobre el susodicho mueble— Y bueno, sabrá Merlín que más se dieron…

— ¿Fue ahí? ¿De verdad? —Le preguntó Lily sorprendida y con escepticismo— ¿Y te lo contó?

— ¿Y se acuerda? —La pregunta de Harry fue incluso más escéptica.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas de las que Sirius se acuerda cuando se trata de Mar. —Rió James con diversión— ¿Deberíamos tomar una foto y llevársela a Ophi?

—Tratemos de darle los menores traumas posibles a la niña, ¿de acuerdo? —Sugirió Lily con una mueca de desagrado— Ya tendrá más que suficiente con que lidiar.

— ¿Y ella como está? —Quiso saber Harry con una sonrisa— La bebé, ¿está bien?

—Está perfecta, creciendo muchísimo. —Le respondió Lily con una sonrisa enternecida.

—Y sin dejar dormir a Sirius que es lo mejor de todo. —Añadió James entre risas.

—Me gustaría conocerla. —Confesó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa— Y ver a Sirius sin dormir, eso también.

—Ya pronto podrás hacerlo. —Le aseguró su madre pasándole una mano por el cabello tratando de peinarlo— Casi es tiempo de que vuelvas a Harry.

Harry suspiró más tranquilo ante eso, una parte de él no quería irse de Hogwarts, pero otra estaba desesperada porque ya todo terminara de una vez.

—Hey, subamos a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo? —Se le ocurrió a James de repente, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras— Quiero ver si lo que Sirius y yo guardamos sigue ahí…

— ¿Qué cosa guardaron? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lily y Harry, con diferentes grados y tipos de interés.

—Una tontería solamente. —Desestimó él con una mirada demasiado inocente para ser cierta— Solo quiero revisar, vengan.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero he estado viviendo ahí por casi un año y no he encontrado nada ilegal o peligroso…

— ¿Pero por que asumes que sería algo así? ¡Puede ser algo inocente! Como un pergamino, o una foto…

—Te creeríamos si no te conociéramos tan bien. —Replicó Lily con simpleza, deteniéndose antes de empezar a subir— Aw, mi antigua habitación, me pregunto como estará ahora. Ojala pudiéramos ir…

—Sí podemos. —Soltaron James y Harry, dándose cuenta muy tarde, y por la mirada sorprendida de Lily, de lo que habían dicho.

— ¿Cómo que sí pueden? —Subió una ceja y los miró con desconfianza— ¿A que se…?

—Que podemos… Si queremos ver como funciona el tobogán. —Inventó James a último momento, para alivio del chico— Eso es todo.

—Mjm, ya. —Ella entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro— Más te vale que Sirius y tú no estén enseñándole nada prohibido a mi hijo, James.

— ¿Qué le vamos a estar enseñando, Lily? Si este niño es un santo.

Ella entornó los ojos antes de empezar a subir antes que ellos. James esperó que se adelantara lo suficiente para dedicarle a Harry una mirada aliviada que al chico le arrancó una risita.

—Bueno, esto no ha cambiado tanto a cuando ustedes vivían aquí… —Empezó a decir Lily cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación de los chicos— Solo le agregaron esa otra cama, de resto…

—Espera, ¿llegaste a subir aquí? —James parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo— ¿Pero cuando?

—Pues cuando no estabas obviamente. —Explicó ella con un encogimiento de hombros, examinando todo el lugar con la mirada— Siempre subía a hablar con Remus.

—En serio, Lily, un día de estos me vas a confesar que eras la novia secreta de Remus y no voy a poder sorprenderme.

—Vamos, es evidente que no tengo tan buen gusto.

—Tan bella.

—Y bueno, esta de aquí es mi cama. —Les indicó Harry, atrayendo la atención de regreso a él— ¿Tú donde dormías cuando vivías aquí?

—En esa, justo al lado. —Señaló James con una sonrisa nostálgica— La que tienes era la de Sirius. Esa era de Remus y la otra de Pete, pero me parece que agrandaron el lugar porque otra cama no habría cabido, aunque con toda la basura que teníamos quien sabe…

— Se divertían mucho aquí, ¿cierto? —Quiso saber Harry, sintiendo una sensación amarga y pesada instalándose por todo su cuerpo.

—Creo que más de lo que debieron. —Murmuró Lily sentándose en su cama y viendo sus cosas con el ceño fruncido— ¿No crees que deberías ordenar un poco?

—Nos divertimos _muchísimo_. —Contestó James aumentando incluso más su sonrisa— Fueron de los mejores años de mi vida. Gracias a los chicos, por supuesto, ellos hicieron que todo fuera tan genial.

Harry supo que de haber comido algo en el desayuno en ese momento estaría revolviéndose incontrolablemente en su estómago. Sin embargo, eso no evito que se sintiera enfermo al ver la expresión con la que su padre observaba su antigua habitación, con los ojos llenos de historias y recuerdos, junto a sus amigos… Junto a Peter.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que no se lo diría, pero en ese momento se encontró con el dilema de que sería menos injusto. De arrebatarle a James aquello recuerdos y aquella imagen perfecta que tenía de sus amigos, o por el contrario, dejarlo que siguiera viviendo una mentira.

— ¿Niño, te sientes bien? —Le preguntó al notar el aspecto que había adquirido, Harry suponía que hasta debía estar más pálido— Luces extraño.

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose frustrado. James no se merecía ninguna de esas dos opciones, y eso lo enfurecía.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió, a medias— Es solo que no desayuné esta mañana y…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no desayunaste? —Lily se puso de pie de un salto y se le puso enfrente con una mirada severa— ¿Por qué no?

—Es que estaba pensando en… Cosas. —Improvisó, sonrojándose al recordar en que _cosas_ estaba pensando— Y después ustedes llegaron y fui a buscarlos, está bien no…

—No, claro que no está bien, tienes que comer, necesitas…

—Energía, ya se. —Puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio— Eres la tercera persona en el día que me lo dice.

— ¡Y a la tercera a la que desobedeces al parecer!

—Oigan, no hay necesidad de ponernos así. —Intervino James tratando de mantener la fiesta en paz— Harry, es cierto que necesitas comer, pero no tienes por que hacer un drama, Lily.

— ¡Yo no…!

—Solo vayamos a las cocinas, estoy seguro de que los Elfos tendrán algo para él.

—Espera, ¿se puede bajar a las cocinas? ¡Yo pensé que estaba prohibido!

—Lo está, técnicamente. —James se volvió hacia Lily y le dedicó una inocente sonrisa— Pero las reglas pueden romperse cuando es necesario, ¿cierto, Lily?

Harry vio como su madre lo fulminaba con la mirada y apretaba los labios como cada vez que quería tragarse un regaño.

—Solo porque es una emergencia. —Accedió ella a regañadientes— Eso no significa que vas a bajar a cada rato como él hacía.

—No lo haré. —Mintió Harry, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo.

—Y tú ya deja de enseñarle formas de entrar a lugares a los que no debe, por favor.

—Por Merlín, Lily, ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Darle un mapa con todos los pasadizos y escondites secretos del Castillo?

El chico se aguantó una carcajada y siguió a sus padres hacia fuera de la habitación.

Deseando poder olvidarse de Peter y de sus sueños para poder disfrutar lo que quedaba de día antes de la prueba.

* * *

Cuando empezó a caer la noche en castillo, Harry se sentía feliz y mucho más tranquilo. Estaba preocupado porque la prueba estaba por comenzar, pero esas horas con sus padres le habían dado el último empuje de confianza que necesitaba.

Luego de que James le enseñara como entrar a la cocina y que conociera a todos los adorables y serviciales Elfos que trabajaban ahí, los cuales lo llenaron de comida hasta que ya no pudo seguir tragando nada y que aún recordaban a su padre con una exactitud y un cariño tan sorprendente como gracioso, los condujo hacia el campo de Quidditch para que pudieran ver como lo habían transformado para la prueba.

Para James resultó ser algo muy difícil de presenciar.

Pasaron por la cabaña de Hagrid luego de eso, quien los recibió con la misma emoción a como lo habría hecho si hubiera llegado el Ministro. Tal vez más.

Estuvieron tomando el té y conversando con él hasta que se hizo hora del almuerzo, donde volvieron al Gran Comedor y se encontraron con Hannah, Ron y Hermione, quienes lucían exhaustos luego de Historia de la Magia.

Se sentaron a comer con ellos y mientras Ron y Hermione les contaban como había sido su examen, Hannah se mantuvo callada durante todo el rato, posando la mirada en cualquier lugar lejos de él y sonrojándose cuando sin querer lo veía.

Si no hubiese sido extraño estar cerca de ella sin hablarle, Harry le habría agradecido su actitud, porque la verdad era que no tenía idea de que podía decirle después de lo que había pasado, no sabía como actuar ante una situación así.

Lo único que sabía era que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que recordaba ese beso, que de vez en cuando se quedaba embelesado sin poder dejar de verla y que necesitaba estar a solas con ella lo más rápido posible. Sin que nadie notara nada, por supuesto.

Y casi pensó que podría lograr eso, cuando después de que sus amigos se marcharan a su siguiente examen y Lily se acercara a la mesa de los profesores a saludar a Remus, James lo tomara del hombro y se lo llevara un poco aparte para hablar con él.

— ¿Harry, ocurre algo con Hannah?

— ¿Con Hannah? No. —Soltó demasiado rápido, debido a los nervios y que lo había tomado desprevenido— Digo… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque no soltó prenda en todo el almuerzo, lo que definitivamente no es normal en ella. —Contestó su padre con una sonrisa divertida— Y tú tampoco hablaste mucho, ¿están peleados o algo?

—No, claro que no — _Creo que todo lo contrario_ — Es que… Está estresada por los exámenes y yo por la prueba, es todo.

— ¿Estás seguro? Si necesitas hablar de algo sabes que…

—Tranquilo, lo se. —Pero entonces lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que no, en verdad no tenía idea de nada, y un poco de ayuda no iba a hacerle daño— Bueno, de hecho sí… Sí hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó James sonriendo ampliamente— ¿Y de que?

—Eh, te lo digo cuando termine la prueba, ¿está bien?

—Claro, claro, por supuesto que está bien. —Le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, emocionado— Cunado tú quieras hablamos de cualquier cosa, tranquilo.

Harry asintió y rodó los ojos, pensando que seguramente James estaba más que él entusiasmado por esa charla, pero no tenía problema en dejarlo vivir la ilusión.

Se unieron a Lily en la mesa de los profesores y charlaron con Remus un rato antes de que éste se fuera con el curso con el que tenía examen.

Pasaron la tarde caminando entre los jardines, charlando y tratando entre los tres de darse ánimos para las siguientes horas, de mantenerse fuertes y confiados, lo cual era fácil si estaban juntos y pasándola tan bien.

Definitivamente, ese día libre había sido lo mejor de no tener exámenes.

Se encontraban dando una vuelta por el lago cuando empezaron a llamar tanto a los campeones como al público para que se dirigieran al campo.

—Bien, creo que ya llegó la hora. —Anunció Lily, tomando aire, tratando de mantenerse calmada— ¿Estás listo? ¿Necesitas algo antes de ir?

— ¿Una copia idéntica de mí que pueda hacer la prueba mientras yo descanso? —Bromeó el chico, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su madre— Ya, solo jugaba. Y no, no necesito nada, estoy bien.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa— Esto será fácil, si pudiste con los dragones esto no será nada…

—Y con la hora y media bajo el agua, no te olvides de eso. —Agregó James riéndose— Trata de no salvar a nadie innecesariamente esta vez, ¿si, niño? Ahórranos el mal trago.

—Dudo que también tengan rehenes en el laberinto. —Respondió Harry con un resoplido— Pero tranquilo, lo haré.

—Excelente, esa es la actitud que queremos.

—No te preocupes por ganar ni llegar de primero, ¿de acuerdo? —Le pidió Lily haciendo mucho énfasis con eso— Solo termina a tu propio tiempo, pero termina.

—Entero. —Agregó James, empezando a lucir más serio— Lo otro lo decía bromeando, todos estaremos esperando por ti el tiempo que haga falta.

—Ah sí, sobre eso, ¿saben si Mar va a venir? Le pregunté y me dijo que no sabía, que tenía que pensarlo.

—No, no va a venir, tesoro, lo siento. —Se disculpó Lily con una sonrisa triste, haciendo que Harry se sintiera decepcionado— Aún está un poco afectada por lo que pasó y prefiere quedarse en casa con Ophi.

—Claro, la entiendo perfectamente. —Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros— Pero bueno, me hubiera gustado que viniera.

—Lo habría hecho de querer, niño, eso es seguro. Pero tranquilo, todos los demás estarán aquí.

— ¿ _Todos_? —Repitió el chico, de repente recordando una de sus grandes preocupaciones— ¿A quienes…?

—Vamos, los de siempre. Sirius, Remus, Peter…

El almuerzo de Harry amenazó con salir expulsado con violencia cuando escucho ese nombre, cuando recordó lo que sabía y lo que les estaba ocultando a sus padres.

Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, pensando.

Ya había decidido que les diría cuando acabara la prueba, era lo más inteligente que podía hacer para tratar de llevar la fiesta lo más en paz que se pudiera y no lanzarles esa bomba cuando aún estaban así de nerviosos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, a pocos minutos de entrar, Harry ya no se sentía tan cómodo con esa decisión. No le parecía justo permitir que Peter se sentara junto a sus padres, no cuando él sabía aquella verdad tan detestable.

Tenía miedo, era cierto, tenía miedo de sus reacciones, de que Lily enloqueciera y sobre todo, de que James no le creyera. Pero lo que Adam le había dicho seguía fresco en su mente.

Sí, lo más seguro era que se lo tomaran mal, pero sabrían como resolverlo y mejorarlo. Era lo que habían hecho desde que los conocía, esa vez no tenía por que ser diferente.

—James, yo... —Suspiró con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones de aire y de valentía para poder hacerlo— Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Pues dilo, niño. —Lo animó él con una sonrisa relajada— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es algo que tengo que decirle a ambos, de hecho. —Aclaró él, viéndolos a ambos ahora— Y necesito que _por favor_ no sobre reaccionen.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué haríamos eso? —Preguntó Lily, confundida.

—Sí, niño, deja la intriga y dinos. —James le dio una palmada amistosa en el brazo y añadió con una sonrisa bromista— Este no es momento para que nos asustes.

Lo sabía, estaba escogiendo el peor momento de todos para soltar aquello, la prueba estaba punto de iniciar y todos tenían los nervios de a toque.

Pero no podía permitir que se sentaran con Peter sin saber la verdad, simplemente no.

— ¿Harry? Solo dinos. —Su padre empezó a disminuir su sonrisa al reparar en la expresión seria y sombría del chico— ¿Está todo bien?

—No, no lo está.

En menos de un parpadeo, ya se había tejido entre ellos un silencio insoportable y tenso.

—Harry. —Lo llamó Lily con la voz un tanto temblorosa— ¿Que está pasando?

—Es sobre los sueños que he tenido, sobre la casa y Voldemort. —Empezó a contarles, sintiendo como el nudo en su estómago se apretaba más y más— Yo… No les conté, pero desde hacía meses, había una voz que me parecía conocida. Bastante conocida.

— ¿Una voz dentro de tu sueño? —Quiso asegurarse Lily abriendo mucho los ojos, con sorpresa y un poco de miedo— ¿Era la de Voldemort, o…?

—No, de uno de sus sirvientes. La reconocí hace una semana y… —Por un momento sintió que perdía la voz y para poder recuperarla tuvo que posar la mirada en su madre. A James no podía verlo— Era la voz de Peter.

— ¿Cómo? _¿Peter?_ ¿Peter Pettigrew? —Repitió la pelirroja, sin aliento y también sin podérselo creer— _¿Nuestro_ Peter? ¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy. —Respondió con total seguridad, aunque sin ver a James por el rabillo del ojo ni por equivocación— Era su voz, Lily, la reconocí.

Miró la confusión en los ojos verdes de su madre, sus propios ojos, y también la incredulidad, dolor incluso, todas esas mismas fases por las que él había pasado luego de aquel sueño.

Pero entonces sintió una oleada de alivio invadirlo cuando reconoció en su mirada el entendimiento.

Ella le creía.

—O sea… O sea que él… Él estaba ayudándolo. —Alcanzó a decir Lily, prácticamente sin aire— Estaba ayudando a Voldemort y a…

—Sí... Sí eso creo, han estado planeando algo desde hace muchos meses y él siempre ha estado ahí, incluso antes que los demás.

— ¿Los demás? ¿Y quienes…?

— ¡Esperen, esperen un momento! —Exclamó James de repente, provocando que el chico se tensara— ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿No creerán que Peter es un…?

— ¿Y por que no lo creeríamos?

— ¡Pues porque no es cierto! —Harry sintió como su corazón se caía a su estómago— ¡Peter no es un Mortífago!

A pesar de que sabía que eso pasaría, incluso cuando trataba de pecar de optimista esa escena siempre se colaba de la misma forma, el pecho de Harry se hundió con decepción al escuchar a James decir aquello.

Suspiró con fuerza y se volteó lentamente hacia él, encontrándose con su mirada y sintiéndose lastimado, pero se la mantuvo con seguridad y determinación.

—No estoy mintiendo. —Se limitó a decir con total seriedad.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que no está mintiendo! —Lo apoyó Lily viendo atónita hacia James— ¡Y no puedo creer que…!

— ¡Yo no digo que estés mintiendo, Harry! —Prácticamente gritó su padre con una expresión desencajada— ¡Solo…! ¡Solo digo que puedes estar equivocado! ¡Son solo sueños que…!

—Que se hacen reales. —Le cortó Harry empezando a subir la voz también— Ya no creo que sean sueños solamente, James. Es la conexión de la que nos contó Dumbledore, son visiones.

—Eso no…

—No te atrevas a decir que no es posible, James, por Merlín. —Exclamó Lily de inmediato, empezando a lucir enfadada— Porque gracias a eso fue que salvamos a Mar, porque Harry vio que hablaban de ella y…

— ¡Eso pudo haber sido una coincidencia! —Se obcecó James ciegamente— ¡Puede que soñaras con eso porque nos has escuchado hablar de…!

— ¡No fue una coincidencia, yo se lo que vi! —Insistió Harry, empezando a gritar pero solo por lo desesperado que estaba por que le creyera— ¡Eso no era un sueño! ¡Nunca lo fue! ¡Él metió mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, por eso me ha estado ayudando tanto!

—No puede ser. —Soltó Lily boquiabierta, pasándose los dedos por el cabello— Pero sí… Si todo tiene…

— ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido, Lily! ¡Tú conoces a Peter! ¡Ambos lo hacen! —Siguió gritando James— ¡Te ha estado ayudando porque se preocupa por ti, porque quiere que estés bien…!

— ¿Y por que no fue con nosotros al Mundial? Justamente el día que conjuraron la Marca, ¿Dónde estaba? —Harry empezó a soltar todos los argumentos que había ido recogiendo esos últimos días, esperando que lo ayudaran en algo— Y el día del toque de queda, no fue a trabajar ese día, me lo dijiste tú mismo. ¡Sirius lo comentó mil veces! ¡Que había algo raro en él, que algo nos estaba ocultando!

—James, por favor. —Le pidió Lily con una expresión suplicante— _Por favor._

El susodicho abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, obviamente buscando una excusa, un hueco en la explicación que acababa de recibir, queriendo encontrar una forma de defender a su amigo.

Pero no había nada, simplemente se negaba a creerlo.

—No… No. No puedo. —Negó con la cabeza, luciendo mortificado— Todo lo que dicen tiene muchísimo sentido, pero…

—Pero no me crees.

— ¡Maldición, Harry, ya te dije que sí te creo! ¡Se que no estás mintiendo, lo único que digo es que solo fue un sueño!

—No lo fue. —Repitió Harry con los dientes apretados.

— ¡Yo sí necesito que ustedes me crean en esto! ¡Que por favor crean que esto no es cierto! ¡Peter nunca…! ¡Él no…! —Tomó aire y sacudió la cabeza— No. Simplemente no.

—James, yo…

—Harry, se que no te lo estás inventando y se que en serio crees que esto es cierto… Pero no lo es, te aseguro que no lo es.

Harry se sentía aliviado de haber conocido tanto a James durante esos meses y haberse esperado justo lo que acababa de pasar. De haber pensado que sería diferente no lo hubiera soportado.

Por toda respuesta, no encontrando nada mejor que decir, sonrió con amargura y asintió.

—Piensa lo que quieras, entonces. —Se limitó a decir, ya con un tono de voz apropiado aunque mucha ira en él— Me están esperando.

—Niño…

No se detuvo a escuchar lo que fuera que iba a decirle, tampoco se detuvo cuando Lily llamó su nombre repetidas veces.

El final ya había llegado, y tenía que enfrentarse a él. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry, espera!

Los llamados de Lily resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos, y aunque una parte de él quería imitarla y tratar de hacer que su hijo volviera, otra seguía demasiado impresionado por todo lo que acababa de pasar como para actuar en consecuencia.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y le era imposible concentrarse en una sola cosa. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y ver como Harry se alejaba de él, enfadado, lo estaba haciendo sentir un remordimiento imposible.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Le espetó Lily sacándolo de sus pensamientos, volteándose enfadada— ¡No puedo creer que te estés poniendo así en este momento!

— ¿Así como? —Preguntó él, aún sintiéndose desorientado.

— ¡Tan obtuso y cerrado! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo serio que esto es?

— ¡Claro que me doy cuenta! —Respondió James, saliendo de la burbuja y frunciendo el ceño— ¡Y por eso no puedo entender como se lo creen solo así...!

—Solo así no, James, por favor. —Le cortó ella con rotundidad— Es Harry quien nos lo está diciendo y él no mentiría con algo que...

—Te dije que ya lo se. —Le dijo entre dientes, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no gritarle— Pero, Lily, estamos hablando de Peter, ¿entiendes eso? Él nunca...

—Entiendo que sea difícil, James, pero por favor, todo lo que dijo Harry es cierto, han estado pasando demasiadas cosas...

— ¡Qué cualquiera pudo haber planeado! ¡No puedes pedirme que desconfíe de mi mejor amigo solo...!

—Solo porque Harry lo vio. —Le repitió Lily, enfadándose cada vez más — Así como vio lo que Bellatrix pensaba hacerle a Mar, y por favor, no me digas que es una coincidencia porque sabes perfectamente que no es así

James no le respondió nada, no sabía que podía decir, quería encontrar una forma de negarlo todo, de defender a su amigo como había hecho cada día desde que tenía uso de razón.

Sin embargo, no encontraba como hacerlo, no cuando sabía que ellos tenían razón y lo que argumentaban tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero no podía creerlo, simplemente no.

No quería creerlo.

—No se si eso fue coincidencia o no, pero esto... Esto no es cierto, Lily. No lo es.

—Por amor Merlín, James. —Exclamó, exasperada e incrédula— No es posible…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no es posible, Lily? —Le preguntó, poniéndose a la defensiva— ¿Qué no desconfíe de mis amigos de toda la vida?

— ¡Que desconfíes de tu propio hijo! ¡Eso no es posible! —Replicó la pelirroja, empezando a ponerse furiosa de verdad— Y que te niegues a ver algo que tiene tanto sentido. Dime algo, ¿Qué nunca te has preguntado como se enteraron de que Harry era nuestro hijo? De que de hecho _existía._

—No… Eso no… ¡No me jodas, Lily! ¡No puedes creer que…! —No era capaz de dejar salir las palabras, estaba demasiado conmocionado— ¡Que ha estado de su lado desde entonces! ¡Eso no…!

—Yo lo único que se es que alguien cercano a nosotros tuvo que decirles, porque como te explicas que…

—Ah claro, tu mejor amigo era un maldito Mortífago que detesta a nuestro hijo y tú quieres culpar al mío. —Soltó él, enfadado, sin pensar lo que decía— Lo que le pasó a Harry entonces fue culpa nuestra, Lily, y querer echársela a los demás es…

Pero se calló de golpe al reparar en la expresión de Lily y darse cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya con ese comentario.

—Esto es increíble… —Susurró ella, haciendo ademán de alejarse.

—Lily, lo siento. —Se apresuró a decirle, bajando el tono de su voz y pateándose mentalmente por lo que había dicho— No quise… Sabes que no lo dije en serio…

—Ya veo. —Respondió Lily de manera tajante, viéndolo de reojo, claramente furiosa— No seguiré discutiendo esto contigo, tengo que ir a buscar a Harry, puedes venir si lo deseas.

—Lily, no…

Pero justo como le había pasado con Harry, ella no se detuvo a escucharlo y a paso apresurado, se marchó para recorrer el camino que había transitado su hijo unos minutos antes.

James se le quedó viendo, sabía que debía seguirla porque la prueba estaba a punto de empezar y tenía que estar ahí… Pero no consiguió que sus piernas se movieran hacia allá, sino que por el contrario se dieran la vuelta para ir devuelta al Castillo.

No podía estar con ellos así, tenía que ir a otro lugar primero.

* * *

Lily estaba sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez que no era capaz de concentrarse en ninguna en específico.

Estaba enfadada, furiosa y dolida, especialmente eso último. No lo entendía, no lograba comprender como era posible que Peter pudiera hacerles algo así, a ella, a su hijo... A James, a él que lo único que hacia era defenderlo a capa y espada, era incapaz de desconfiar de él.

No, Lily, no tenía ninguna prueba que comprobara lo que Harry había visto en su sueño, pero el chico se veía demasiado seguro y además todo encajaba de una manera tan perfecta que casi la hacia sentir enferma.

La enfermaba pensar que durante todo ese año había permitido que Harry conviviera con una persona que pretendía hacerle daño. Sentía que debía haberse dado cuenta aunque no había tenido como.

Se decepcionó bastante cuando luego de varios segundos caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch se dio cuenta de que James no la seguía, le había dicho que lo hiciera si quería pero había considerado obvio que lo haría.

No tenía idea de hacia donde podía haber ido, pero con él y su necedad podía lidiar después, ahora tenia que estar con Harry y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Sintió miedo de no llegar a tiempo para hablar con él antes de la prueba, pero por suerte logró encontrarlo justo antes de que entrara.

— ¡Harry, por favor espera! —Le pidió tratando de recuperar el aire por la casi carrera que había pegado para alcanzarlo— Solo vamos a…

—Déjalo así, Lily, de verdad. —Fue lo único que el dijo él, con una clara expresión de hastío y cansancio— Ya tengo que ir.

—No, tesoro, espera un momento, vamos a hablar…

— ¡Pero si no hay nada de que hablar! —Exclamó el chico, frustrado— ¡Ya quedó claro que solo estoy demente y veo un montón de locuras que…!

—No digas eso. —Le cortó su madre de inmediato, dedicándole una mirada severa— Aquí nadie ha insinuado eso, así que por favor…

—Tengo que entrar.

— ¡No lo harás hasta que hables conmigo!

— ¡Que yo no quiero hablar contigo!

— ¡Harry!

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el famoso Harry Potter.

Aquella voz saliendo de la nada los tomó a ambos totalmente desprevenidos, haciéndolos dar un pequeño brinco, sobresaltados.

Le pareció que ya la había escuchado antes, pero no la reconoció hasta que volteó y se sorprendió al encontrar al Ministro de Magia en persona. Y, como ya no le dolía la cabeza lo suficiente, a su acompañante que resultaba ser su jefa Merlina.

De no ser porque su presencia la tenía atónita, habría gruñido.

—Cornelius Fudge. —Lo saludó el Ministro con una sonrisa demasiado amistosa, dándole la mano— Un placer conocerte al fin, muchacho.

—Eh… Lo mismo digo. —Respondió Harry con un hilito de voz, luciendo tan desconcertado como ella— Pero cómo…

—Por favor, Harry, todo el mundo sabe quien eres. —Le explicó Fudge como si aquello fuera algo demasiado evidente para todos— Los artículos de la señorita Skeeter no pasan desapercibidos por ahí.

Ese simple comentario fue más que suficiente para borrarle a Lily toda la sorpresa anterior, reemplazándola por la rabia que le daba recordar esos _artículos_ y más aún que alguien se atreviera a mencionarlos como si fueran algo bueno, no le importaba quien.

—Un placer conocerlo, Ministro. —Se metió de inmediato, con una sonrisa apretada— Soy Lily Evans, la madre de Harry, a la cual por cierto no pidieron autorización para publicar _ninguno_ de esos artículos.

—Lily… —La llamó el chico en un susurro, jalándola por la manga de la túnica para que se calmara.

—Oh, el placer es mío, señorita Evans. —Le contestó el Ministro, un poco sorprendido por la intervención— Tenía entendido que usted le había concedido una entrevista a…

—No, no lo hice, para nada.

—Disculpe a mi empleada, Ministro. —Se metió Merlina con una sonrisa que a Lily le puso los pelos de punta— Le encanta tener las mejores noticias para su columna, se molesta un poco cuando se las quitan.

Se obligó a si misma a tragarse sus palabras cuando sintió como Harry la volvía a jalar por la manga, esta vez con más fuerza. Tomó aire y decidió hacerle caso, sabía que sería lo más prudente.

—La verdad es que desde hace bastante que esperaba conocerte, Harry. —Le siguió diciendo Fudge a Harry— No había podido venir, pero he seguido detalladamente todo tu recorrido en el Torneo, lo has hecho estupendo.

—No ha sido gran cosa. —Aseguró Harry, sonrojado— Solo… Recibí ayuda.

Lily no necesito que se lo dijera para saber su corazón había dado el mismo vuelco incómodo al recordar la ayuda que le habían dado.

—Eres un chico muy modesto veo yo, Harry.

—Sí, debe ser una de esas características que no se heredan. —Fingió bromear Merlina.

— ¿No deberías estar dirigiendo el periódico o algo así? —Le preguntó Lily, no sabiendo por cuanto tiempo podría seguir manteniendo esa sonrisa falsa.

—Gracias por tu interés, Evans, pero la verdad es que me he tomado el día libre para cubrir yo misma la noticia, además de hacerle una entrevista al Ministro por supuesto, no podría confiarle esa tarea a otro.

—Siempre tan…

—Imagino que tendrán buenos puestos. —Saltó Harry, con las claras intenciones de callar a su madre— Eso espero, ya está llegando muchísima gente…

—Que considerado de tu parte interesarte, Harry. —Le sonrió Fudge— Y sí, tenemos asientos justo al lado del palco de los jueces.

—Al cual deberíamos ir yendo, Ministro, ya casi es la hora. —Le sugirió Merlina antes de volver a posar la mirada en Harry— Mucha suerte, y saluda a tu papá de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Lily consideró que alguien debió darle una medalla en ese momento por no voltear los ojos hasta el cielo al escucharla decir aquello, como si hubiera una razón en la tierra para que volviera a celar a James de _ella._

Claro, que hubiera ayudado muchísimo que el idiota hubiera estado ahí a su lado.

—Claro, lo haré. —Respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros— Posiblemente tenga que recordarle quien eres, pero seguro.

La expresión furiosa que le arrancó a Merlina ese comentario fue tan satisfactorio para Lily que casi la hace olvidarse de todo lo demás.

—Buena suerte, Harry. —Le deseó Fudge dándole una palmada en el hombro— Espero verte después de la prueba.

Le guiñó el ojo en una extraña complicidad que ninguno de los dos entendió y luego siguió su camino hacia el campo, con Merlina siguiéndolo muy de cerca, alejándose final y afortunadamente.

—Eso fue... Inesperado. —Opinó Harry cuando volvieron a estar solos, todavía sorprendido.

—Bastante. —Lily gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco— Juro que cada vez soporto menos a esa mujer.

—En tu defensa, creo que cada vez se vuelve más insoportable. —Intentó dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, pero ésta no le llegó a los ojos.

—Eso no me sorprendería. —Ella suspiró para calmarse y devolverle como pudo la sonrisa— Bueno, al menos la interrupción nos sirvió para calmarnos un poco.

—Sí, al menos.

No le costó nada reconocer la oleada de tristeza que surcó el rostro de su hijo, provocando que se le encogiera el corazón.

—Harry, James no...

—Está bien, Lily. —Quiso asegurarle con un encogimiento, tratando de demostrar una tranquilidad que evidentemente no sentía— No importa, sabía que no iba a creerme.

—Harry, no es que no te crea. —Le aclaró con sinceridad, porque en serio sabía que no era eso— Es solo que... Esto es muy difícil para él, tienes que entenderlo...

—Sí, claro que lo entiendo, pero... —Se calló para bajar la mirada y suspirar— Nada, no importa.

Lily no quería estar enfadada con James, no le gustaba estarlo nunca y menos por una situación así, cuando en el fondo era capaz de entenderlo.

Pero ver a Harry así de lastimado, justo antes de la prueba, era más fuerte que ella. Además que el que James aún no llegara no ayudaba a su causa.

—Lily, y tú... —Subió la cabeza con inseguridad y clavó sus ojos en los de ella— ¿Tú sí me crees?

Se le enterneció el corazón al escucharlo preguntarle eso, viéndola con esos ojitos llenos de duda e incertidumbre.

Quiso envolverlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero sabía que no apreciaría que lo hiciera ahí, delante de toda esa gente. Así que se contuvo.

—Claro que te creo, tesoro. —Le pasó una mano por el cabello y le dedicó la sonrisa más amorosa que pudo encontrar, aunque la amargura se coló en ella— Y se lo difícil que debió ser decírnoslo...

—De hecho fue más o menos como lo imaginé. —Intentó bromear él, a pesar de que ambos sabían que no había nada divertido en la situación— Ya ustedes no me sorprende.

—Supongo que eso es bueno, significa que nos conoces.

—Sí, supongo… Bueno, creo ya que debería ir a...

— ¿Cómo? No creerás que...

—Lily, ya se lo que dirás pero voy a hacerlo. —Le cortó el chico con determinación— No me voy a retirar ahora.

—Harry, por favor. —Prácticamente le suplicó— Por favor vamos a hablar con Dumbledore, él lo arreglará, hablará con el Ministerio y...

—Si Dumbledore pudiera arreglarlo lo habría hecho cuando todo inició. —Razonó Harry, obligándola a darle la razón— Y esto es tan seguro ahora como lo fue la primera prueba.

—Eso no lo sabemos, no sabemos si esto será peor o… —La idea le resultó inconcebible y tuvo que callar— Harry, hay una razón por la cual tu nombre apareció en el Cáliz y…

—Eso lo se, Lily, pero si quisieran hacerme daño de verdad ya lo habrían hecho… ¿No?

Quería pensar que sí, lo deseaba muchísimo, pero la cabeza le dolía, tenía todos los pensamientos revueltos y aún estaba tratando de procesarlo todo.

—No lo se, Harry…

—Mira, lo único que tengo que hacer es salir de esto de una vez por todas. Termino esta prueba y ya, todo habrá acabado. —Le dijo Harry, inflándose con emoción y optimismo a medida que iba hablando— Y se que voy a poder hacerlo, me entrené muchísimo. No querrás que desperdicie todos mis conocimientos, ¿o si?

Ante eso solo pudo dedicarle una mirada significativa, estaba demasiado preocupada como para reírle la broma.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era impedir que entrara en el laberinto y sacarlo de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Quería mantenerlo a salvo, pero él tenía razón, eso era lo que había querido durante todo el Torneo y si entonces no había podido, ¿Por qué podrían ahora? No tenían ninguna prueba que respaldara sus sospechas.

Pero lo que más la detenía, era la expresión determinada y confiada que Harry tenía en el rostro. La misma que usaba James para convencerla y que tenía incluso más efecto viniendo de su hijo.

Odiaba no poder decirles que no.

—Tienes que prometerme que vas a volver intacto. —Al final aceptó resignada, pero no menos asustada— _Por favor_ , prométeme eso.

—Te lo prometo. —Respondió Harry de inmediato, sonriéndole con tanta tranquilidad como pudo recoger— Temo que me castigues si no lo hago.

—Como si fuera a hacer eso. —Gruñó ella con una risita colada. Le sonrió y le pasó una mano por la mejilla— Ten mucho cuidado, tesoro.

—Lo tendré. —Prometió el chico, sonriéndole— Te veo en un rato.

Ella asintió y suspiró antes de soltarlo para dejar que se fuera.

Lo siguió hasta que llegó a la entrada del laberinto donde estaban reunidos el resto de los campeones esperando que les dieran las indicaciones de la prueba. Nuevamente, no pudo evitar notar lo pequeño que se veía su hijo en comparación con los otros tres.

Tragó saliva y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a caminar hacia las gradas en busca de su puesto. Mientras, iba deseando, a partes iguales, que James llegará pronto para tomarle la mano como había hecho en todas las pruebas anteriores, no le importaba estar enfadada, y además, que Harry fuera capaz de superar lo que fuera que lo esperara allí dentro.

* * *

En dos días completos el antebrazo no había dejado de arderle.

No importaba lo que hiciera, que concentrara todas sus fuerzas en pensar en otra cosa, el ardor seguía ahí, incomodo y constante. Ni siquiera era como si tuviera una herida, sabía que la sensación no era física sino puramente mental. Era como la forma con la que su cerebro quería recordarle lo que estaba haciendo.

Había retrasado el momento tanto como se lo habían permitido, todo el tiempo poniendo tantas excusas como le fuera posible, por suerte éstas siempre habían tenido sentido, no podía andar con esa marca delante de sus amigos, era arriesgado y muy peligroso, lo habían aceptado porque sabían que de otra forma no les serviría.

Pero ese día acababa todo, después de ahí ya no habría vuelta atrás y no tendría razones para no llevarla como el resto de ellos. Hubiera preferido retrasarlo unos días más, pero lo necesitarían esa noche.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y siguió caminando nerviosamente a través de la cabaña de James en Hogsmeade, agradecido de no tener que verlo ese día. Solo estaba ahí esperando a Sirius, y a Mar si se decidía a ir, a Remus lo vería arriba, pero a James estaba determinado a evitarlo. No tenía estómago para enfrentarlo.

No entendía a donde se había marchado la voluntad con la que lo había hecho prácticamente todos los días durante ese último año, pero ya no estaba y por más que trataba, no podía hacer nada para recuperarla.

Ya no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, por más que quisiera, no había vuelta atrás.

Había pensado que cuando el día finalmente llegara se sentiría igual de emocionado a como lo estaban los demás. Pues se había equivocado.

El sonido de la chimenea lo hizo detenerse y ajustarse la manga de la camisa automáticamente. Tomó aire y trató de mantener la expresión una expresión tranquila, aunque le estaba costando muchísimo.

—Ya era hora. —Dijo a modo de saludo fingiendo una sonrisa divertida— Dónde… ¿Remus?

—Hola, Pete. —Lo saludó su amigo, sonriendo, saliendo de la chimenea y quitándose las cenizas de la ropa— Se que no íbamos a vernos aquí, pero…

—Fue a buscarme porque me extraña y no puede vivir sin mí. —Intervino Sirius siguiéndolo hacia fuera de la chimenea— Quería cuidarme para que no me perdiera, ¿no es adorable?

—Sirius, créeme que lo mejor que podría pasarme sería que en serio te perdieras.

Peter rió por lo bajo a pesar de que era lo menos que quería hacer. Se había mentalizado para tratar únicamente con Sirius, a Remus no había esperado verlo durante más de cinco minutos.

—Pensé que te veríamos en el campo. —Le dijo a Remus, con un tono casual— ¿No tenías clases?

—Ese era el plan, pero terminé antes de lo que esperaba y…

—Fue a buscarme, obvio.

—Ya quisieras. —Rodó los ojos con irritación y siguió hablando— Fui a visitar a Mar, quería saber como estaba.

—Nadie va a esa casa para ver solo a Mar, Remus, no finjas. —Lo molestó Sirius, soltando una escandalosa carcajada— Si no es para verme a mí es por mi mocosa, somos la máxima atracción.

—Tienes razón. —Aceptó Remus con un asentimiento— Fui a ver a Mar y a la niña, tú eres un mal necesario.

—Un mal que te dio una sobrina a la que no te da miedo acercarte, deberías agradecerme o algo.

— ¿Y donde está Mar? ¿Se decidió a venir o…?

—Nah, prefirió quedarse con Ophelia. —Respondió Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros, antes de sonreír de manera burlona— Se ha estado juntado mucho con Lily y ahora es incapaz de abandonar el papel de madre fastidiosa.

—Déjala en paz de una vez, de no ser por ella te habrías traído a la niña a la prueba.

— ¿Qué? Eso…

—Claro que es verdad, si no la querías soltar.

—Porque tenía que dejarla durmiendo para que Mar descansara, ¿no escuchaste la discusión o que?

—Iría a hacerme un examen del oído de no haberlos escuchado.

A pesar de que sus nervios solo seguían creciendo minuto a minuto, Peter logró sonreír con sinceridad porque todavía le causaba demasiada gracia e impresión ver como se ponía Sirius por su hija.

— ¿Cómo está? —Se encontró preguntándole, siendo incapaz de detenerse— La niña, digo.

—Llorona. —Respondió Sirius sonriendo con fastidio— Pero bien, supongo, creciendo y eso. —De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo y lo miró confundido— Oye, no has ido a verla desde que salió del hospital, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí. —Mintió, arrepintiéndose de haber sacado el tema a colación— Solo… Ya sabes, no mucho, he tenido trabajo.

—Ajá. —Soltó su amigo mirándolo con sospecha— Mucho trabajo tienes últimamente.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Sirius, así es la vida de los adultos. —Se metió Remus tratando de bajarle a su intensidad— Seguro la verá cuando todo esto termine, ¿verdad, Pete?

—Claro. —Respondió con demasiada rapidez, no queriendo detenerse a pensar en eso— Y será mejor que ya nos vayamos si queremos…

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió el final de su oración. Los tres intercambiaron una mirada confundida antes de voltearse.

Entonces, el corazón de Peter se suicidó directo a su estómago, quedándose de piedra, sintiendo como si le habían vaciado el aire de los pulmones.

Tenía que ser una broma.

— ¡Prongsy, sabía que no soportarías tanto tiempo lejos de mí! —Exclamó Sirius cuando vio entrar a su mejor amigo— Y no quiero que pienses que no me pasa lo mismo, ¿pero que haces aquí?

—Sirius, te recuerdo que esta es mi casa. —Bromeó James, con una sonrisa que, extrañamente, no le llegó a los ojos— No tengo que darte explicaciones.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Y que pasó con eso de _todo lo que es tuyo es mío_?

James no lo veía, tenía puesta la mirada en Remus o en Sirius, pero nunca en él. No supo si tomarse eso como algo bueno o malo.

Quiso decirle algo, llamar su atención de alguna forma y actuar normal para no levantar sospechas, pero no era capaz de soltar nada, ni el más mínimo ruido.

No había contado con su presencia ahí, y era justo por eso, porque lo hacía sentir incluso peor, más enfermo, asqueado consigo mismo.

—Pero en serio, James, ¿todo bien? —Quiso saber Remus, viéndolo confundido— La prueba está a nada de esperar, incluso vamos bastante tarde, ¿no deberías estar con Harry y con Lily?

—Sí, amigo, sin ti le costará más trabajo avergonzarlo. —Opinó Sirius con una falsa mirada de preocupación— Es bastante buena haciéndolo sola, necesita a su otra mitad para que haga más efecto.

—Sirius, por favor contrólate. —Le pidió James sobándose la frente con la mano— No estoy de humor.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó el susodicho borrando su sonrisa burlona y viéndolo con interés— ¿Es por el chico? Pero si esta mañana eras toda tranquilidad y optimismo… Bueno, más de lo usual.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, James, de verdad. —Le aseguró Remus con serenidad— Esta vez sí se entrenó, me aseguré de ello, igual que sus amigos.

—Lo se, lo se, no estoy preocupado, al menos no por la prueba…

— ¿Entonces por que?

—Por…

Peter sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo en el momento que vio como la mirada de su amigo se posaba en él, totalmente seria, pero interrogante, como si quisiera que le respondiera algo.

La marca del brazo empezó a arderle con más intensidad, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acomodarse la manga, y otro que le gritaba que le desviara la mirada o que dijera algo para que dejara de verlo así, como… Como si supiera.

Pero no podía saberlo, ¿cierto?

Por suerte, fue el mismo James quien dejó de verlo, soltando un suspiró pesado y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Por nada. —Susurró al final, quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos con el borde de su camisa— Solo… Discutí con Lily, no mucho, pero… Ya saben.

—Ya, vas a pasar el resto de la noche en estado de melodrama crónico. —Bufó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco— Lo que nos faltaba.

—Que innecesario ese comentario. —Le espetó Remus con una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Y que te sorprende? —Gruñó James.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se pelearon por algo importante o…?

—No lo se. —Respondió con una sonrisa demasiado amarga— No lo creo, seguro solo fue una tontería… Estaremos bien.

—Más les vale porque los necesito listos para celebrar cuando Harry gane en unas horas. —Exclamó Sirius, juntando las palmas de sus manos con una sonrisa emocionada— Mil galeones es mucho dinero, ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?

—Po favor no celebres antes de tiempo. —Le pidió Remus con un suspiro cansado— Aún no sabemos si ganará.

—Claro que lo hará.

—Solo necesito que salga ileso y ya está. Lo demás es irrelevante…

—Agh, ¡James, no me hagas esto! Lo sabía, sabía que tanta convivencia con Lily iba a arruinarte…

—Ojala y a ti se te pegara algo. —Deseó su amigo con un chasquido de lengua— Además, Harry aún tiene que quedarse en el castillo, no iremos a celebrar sin él.

—Bueno, pero cuando vuelva podemos hacer algo, hay un restaurante carísimo en…

—Nadie en su sano juicio te dejaría entrar a un restaurante caro, Sirius.

Peter era incapaz de unirse a sus bromas y juegos, era incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera la nauseas que le provocaba escucharlos hablar de eso, haciendo planes para celebrar algo que nunca iba a llegar.

Casi vomitó al darse cuenta de que, si no se apresuraba, James no lograría llegar para ver a Harry antes de la prueba… Y entonces no lo vería más.

La falta de aire que había estado sintiendo desde que su amigo había entrado por la puerta se seguía incrementando, haciéndolo empezar a respirar entrecortadamente.

Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que alejarse de ellos, no podía seguir haciéndolo.

Ya no.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó sin aliento, subiendo de golpe la mirada— ¿Qué estás…?

—Que si estás bien. —Le repitió James, viéndolo fijamente, con la misma expresión que lo hacía desear salir huyendo.

—Sí, amigo, estás muy pálido. —Dijo también Remus, extrañado— ¿Te sientes mal?

—Aw, Wormy, ¿también estás preocupado por Harry, verdad? Tranquilo, nuestro mocoso puede con esto, ya verás.

Escuchar a Sirius decir aquel sobrenombre lo hizo sentir incluso más descompuesto. ¿Algún día volvería a llamarlo así?

—Peter, ¿estás bien? —Volvió a preguntarle James.

—Yo… Yo…

—Porque si no lo estás, sabes que puedes decírnoslo. —Insistió mirándolo fijamente y directo a los ojos— Puedes decirnos cualquier cosa… Somos amigos, ¿no?

No tuvo saliva que tragar, tenía la boca totalmente seca.

Conocía a James desde los once años, había pasado prácticamente toda su vida observándolo y admirándolo, podía leerlo, todos podían, se conocían a la perfección.

Lo sabía, tenía que saberlo.

Y él ya no podía más.

—Esperen… —Dijo Sirius de repente, empezando a notar lo que ocurría— ¿Qué les pasa?

—Lo siento, James. —Soltó Peter a bocajarro, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole en los oídos— De verdad, _de verdad_ , lo siento.

James abrió tanto los ojos que Peter temió que abandonaran su rostro, tenía una expresión incrédula y desencajada que no iba para nada con él.

—No. —Susurró entonces, pasándose una mano por el cabello— No… No me jodas…

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —Volvió a preguntar Sirius, sonando enfadado— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Las venas se le congelaron en ese momento, sabía que si James no lo mataba, Sirius le haría el favor sin parpadear.

—Harry… Tenía razón, sí… Sí fuiste tú…

—James, no… Lo siento. —Repitió sin saber que más decir— Pero… Pero…

— ¿Pero _que_? —Preguntó James de manera amenazadora, empezando a recuperar rápida y violentamente el color de su rostro— ¿Qué maldita excusa puedes tener para…? ¿Para…?

— ¿Pretenden explicarnos de que mierda están hablando? —Prácticamente gritó Sirius, empezando a desesperarse.

—Chicos… —Los llamó Remus, igual de confundido que Sirius pero obviamente sin gritar— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Diles. —Le ordenó James de manera tajante, respiraba entrecortadamente por la rabia que empezaba a desprender— No voy a decírselos. Hazlo tú.

Pudo desmayarse en ese momento, no supo por que no lo hizo, sentir la mirada de Sirius clavada en él habría sido más que suficiente.

No podía decírselos, sabía que no iba a encontrar la fuerza para hacer que su voz funcionara, pero ahora podía mostrárselos. Así que, con manos temblorosas y odiándose por haberse puesto a si mismo en esa situación, tomó la manga de su brazo izquierdo y se la subió, rápido para no arrepentirse a medio camino.

La mirada de sus tres amigos, los únicos que había tenido en la vida, al ver la Marca Tenebrosa que ahora llevaba en el brazo, era una que nunca iba a abandonarlo.

No la olvidaría, como tampoco lo haría con el frío que los envolvió en ese instante y el silencio que tenso que parecía dispuesto a ahogarlos. Aunque para él, eso habría sido demasiado fácil.

—Pero que… —Remus fue el primero en hablar, el primero en atreverse en levantar la mirada para verlo a la cara— Peter, que…

—Todo este tiempo, todo lo que ha pasado… Fuiste tú. —Continuó James, apretando la mandíbula y los puños de una forma que debía doler— Todo lo hiciste tú…

—James…

—No te atrevas a decirme que lo sientes. —Le cortó de golpe, asesinándolo con la mirada— No me digas esa mierda, porque Harry… ¡Harry está ahí por tu maldita culpa! Tú pusiste su nombre en… En…

—Por eso lo ayudabas tanto. —Entendió Remus, su expresión también empezando a cambiar a una más tensa— Por eso habías estado actuando tan raro…

— ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber James, bajando la voz a un tono más aterrador— ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? ¿Cómo pudiste? Unirte a… A…

—Yo… No lo se, yo… —Balbuceó, asustado, sin saber como explicarse. Sabiendo que no podía— Al principio no… No quería, pero… Chicos, tenía miedo no…

— ¿Tenías _miedo_? —Habló Sirius finalmente provocándole un escalofrío— ¿Miedo de que? ¿De Voldemort? ¿O de sacar a mi prima de Azkaban?

—Eso también lo hiciste. —Determinó Remus, la rabia adueñándose de su voz y de su siempre tranquilo rostro— La ayudaste a salir, si lo has estado ayudando a Él…

—Maldito hijo de puta. —Gruñó Sirius de una manera casi animal, poniéndose rojo rápidamente— ¡Te voy a matar, pedazo de…!

—Espera. —Se metió James, tomándolo con fuerza por el hombro cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Peter— Solo…

— ¡Que me espere una mierda! —Gritó él, quitándoselo de encima con un brusquedad— ¡No vengas a joder ahora, James! ¡Este maldito…!

—Ya lo se. —Lo interrumpió James, dedicándole una mirada severa— Pero necesito que te calmes para…

— ¡No me da la gana de calmarme! —Sirius sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó hacia Peter, haciendo que éste jadeara con miedo— Dame solo _una_ razón para no…

Pero no terminó su amenaza ya que repentinamente la varita salió volando de su mano y aterrizó en la de Remus, que la acababa de convocar con la suya propia.

— ¡¿Y tú que mierda crees que haces?! ¡Dámela de una maldita vez!

—Peter tiene cosas que explicar, Sirius. —Le respondió Remus, volviendo a su calma habitual, pero él sabía que eso solo era peor— Después, haces lo que quieras.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al escucharlo decir eso, sintiéndose cada vez más asustado de lo que iba a ocurrirle.

Sirius gruñó resignado, le dedicó la mirada más letal que tenía y se sonó el cuello antes de asentir y dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Entonces sí lo hiciste, metiste a Harry en el Torneo. —Ratificó James. Peter asintió— Y la Marca en el Mundial, el día del toque de queda…

—Sí. —Susurró con un hilo de voz— Todo lo hice yo.

Las palabras supieron tan amargas en su boca que, por primera vez en años, se sintió verdaderamente arrepentido de todas las decisiones que había tomado. Por primera vez, quería poder retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien.

—Y cuando Harry era un bebé, que Voldemort… —James tomó aire antes de seguir hablando— ¿Se lo dijiste tú?

—Sí, pero yo no lo sabía. —Agregó de inmediato, como si eso fuera a salvarlo de algo— Yo no sabía que era real, no lo supe hasta el verano pasado que…

— ¿Pero como lo supiste? Que yo me había acostado con ella, que estaba embarazada… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Yo… Yo los escuché. —Tragó saliva y se encogió en si mismo— Ya no te acuerdas, pero me habías dicho que te esperara en las gradas luego del entrenamiento y ahí estaba cuando ella llegó y te lo contó todo… Se te olvidó que estaba ahí, pero lo escuché todo.

—Y nunca dijiste nada. —La mirada de James le dejaba muy claro que a pesar de todo, le costaba creer lo que estaba pasando— Nunca me preguntaste o…

—No querías hablar de eso, obviamente, pensé que nos preguntarías, pero no lo hiciste y… Y yo pensé lo mismo que tú, pensé que Lily no lo había tenido y…

—Pero igual se lo dijiste a Voldemort. —Intervino Remus, provocándole un escalofrío al escucharlo decir el nombre— Le dijiste que ellos tenían un hijo y que era el niño de la Profecía.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le pudo haber pasado Harry? ¿Lo que le pudo haber hecho? ¡Él casi lo…!

James se obligó a callar, su rostro siendo absorto de manera drástica por una máscara de preocupación y miedo.

Peter no pudo encontrar en su memoria un momento en el que su amigo luciera más asustado que ese.

—Todo el punto del Torneo era ese, ¿cierto? Hacerle daño. —Empezó a decir rápidamente, tropezándose con las palabras— Pero no le ha pasado nada porque lo ayudaste en las dos anteriores, necesitabas que saliera ileso… Para enfrentarse a ésta, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ese era el plan.

—Maldita rata… —Empezó a decir Sirius que en ningún momento había dejado de fulminarlo con la mirada— Ya es después, ¿puedo hacerlo?

—No, no puedes. —Le cortó James con brusquedad— ¿Qué va a pasar, Peter? ¿Qué hay en ese laberinto?

—No es el laberinto, es la Copa. —Les explicó Peter, viendo de reojo el reloj de la pared— Los campeones tienen que buscar la copa, pero…

—Pero está arreglado para que Harry llegue de primero. —Culminó Remus con un tono de voz estrangulado.

—Es un traslador. —Siguió contándoles, sabiendo que ya no podía guardarse nada, no queriendo hacerlo— Cuando lo toque va a llevarlo con Él.

—Maldita sea. —James se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, en un gesto de desesperación— Tengo que irme… Tengo que avisarle, no puede entrar ahí…

—Ya empezó la prueba. —Les avisó Remus viendo al reloj. Sirius maldijo en voz alta— Ya debe haber entrado al laberinto.

—Entonces iré a buscarlo. —Dijo James, decidido— Iré directamente hasta donde lo esté esperando.

— ¿Dónde? —Le preguntó Sirius a Peter con un gruñido— Dinos donde es.

—Yo… —Tragó saliva— No lo se.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Gritó Sirius olvidando lo de mantenerse calmado y acercándose hacia él— ¡Dinos donde es! Dínoslo porque te juro que si a Harry le pasa algo lo que sea que te harían ellos no será _nada_ comparado con lo que te haremos nosotros.

—Peter, por favor… —Le pidió James de manera suplicante— Si alguna vez me consideraste tu amigo, _por favor_ dime donde está Harry.

—James, te juro que no lo se. —Repitió Peter, sabiendo que no tenía por que creerle, pero diciendo la verdad— No me lo dijeron, solo lo sabían… —Bellatrix y Barty, pero no sabía que le haría Sirius si decía sus nombres— Los demás.

—Pero claro que no te lo dijeron. —Le espetó Sirius con desprecio— Ni ellos confían en las ratas traidoras.

— ¿Entonces que hago? —Le preguntó James, ya sin verlo enojado, simplemente mortificado— ¿Cómo lo sacó de esto? Tiene que haber una forma, no…

—Va a llamarnos, cuando Harry esté con Él nos llamará a todos. —Les dijo Peter señalando a su Marca— Está oscura, en cualquier momento me llamarán y sabré a donde ir, entonces te lo diré.

— ¿Y mientras que hago? ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentado esperando!

—Es todo lo que puedes hacer. —Murmuró Peter, desviando la mirada, avergonzado.

— ¿Y como sabemos que estás diciendo la verdad? —Preguntó Sirius— ¿Cómo sabemos que no le estás tendiendo una trampa?

—No lo es. —Se limitó a responder, sabiendo que no le creería sin importar lo que dijera.

—Claro, y nosotros te creemos porque siempre nos has dicho la verdad.

—Está diciendo la verdad. —Lo apoyó Remus, sorprendiéndolos a todos antes de continuar, volteándose hacia él y mirándolo con frialdad— Tienes razón, Sirius, él sabe lo que le pasará si a Harry le llegan a hacer algo.

Sí, claro que lo sabía, no era estúpido. Siempre lo había sabido, desde el primer momento.

Así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era lo que había dicho James, esperar.

Y desear que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Se que, de nuevo, deben querer asesinarme cruelmente por cortar el capítulo justo en esa parte. Como excusa puedo decir que les advertí que esto sería solo la primera parte de la prueba, necesitaba dividirlo o si no me quedaría un capítulo imposiblemente largo.**

 **Lo bueno vendrá en el próximo, evidentemente, así que prometo tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Eso sí, me siento en la obligación de informarles que ya he empezado clases de nuevo y el horario de este año es** _ **patético**_ **, salgo tardísimo y mi tiempo es prácticamente nulo. No quiero asustarlos porque no pienso desaparecer ahora que ya queda nada para terminar, pero sí les pido que me entiendan si me tardo un poquito más de lo usual, trataré de que no pase, pero ya saben las razones en caso de sí.**

 **He vuelto con los capítulos ridículamente largos, pero no me disculparé porque creo que les gustan y además era necesario, incluso la primera escena. Se que les prometí que no los seguiría abrumando con bebés, pero necesitábamos un rayito de luz para soportar el drama que vino después… Lo mismo con la segunda escena, la necesitaba para aportar frescura e inocencia.**

 **Sobre Peter, ya ven que al final no resultó ser tan malo como se pensaba. Y es que como les decía anteriormente, soy fanática de la negación, además que esta es una historia de segundas oportunidades, así que me pareció que él también necesitaba una.**

 **No pretendo que todos empiecen a amarlo a partir de ahora, entiendo que es un personaje que la mayoría no traga y comprendo las razones, se que lo que hizo simplemente no tiene perdón para muchos.**

 **Y ya es casi media noche y me tengo que levantar a las cinco así que me despido por ahora. ¡Ojala les guste el capítulo! La última escena la tengo planeada desde hace** _ **muchísimo**_ **, es una de las primeras que pensé para la historia, así que me encantaría saber que les pareció. Mientras más nos acercamos más al final más nerviosa me pongo jajaja y nostálgica, pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer y por el cariño tan grande que me dan! Los quiero muchísimo, les mando un millón de besos y abrazos. Nos estamos leyendo, bye(L)**


	51. Nada será Igual

**Aviso** **:** _ **Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**_

 **Andrea : ¡Lo siento! Juro que no los corte así por crueldad): Sino que ya no me quedaba espacio, no puedo ir por ahí escribiendo capítulos sin fin, después se aburren y me dejan. En fin, se que la reacción de James duele como nada, pero como dices, no es que creyera que Harry le estaba mintiendo, solo que prefería pensar que eran solo sueños por ser incapaz de desconfiar de su amigo): Hay mucha gente que prefiere a Hannah con Draco, así que no estás sola JAJA, ya veremos que decide mi loca cabecita. ¡Gracias por tu review, bella! Y sobre todo por leerme. Espero leerte pronto, besos(L)**

 **Paula : No fue mi intención dejarte así de angustiada, ay, pero ya no tenía espacio, no me quedó opción)': Es imposible no entender a James, más aún sabiendo que para él sus amigos son lo más sagrado del mundo y nunca esperaría una traición de ninguno de ellos, es demasiado bueno y hermoso para eso. ¡Y Harry! Me dan ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte, estoy segura de que él también entiende a su padre, pero sigue siendo duro que no termine de aceptar que le está diciendo la verdad. Al menos Peter logró reconocer su error, ya veremos hasta que punto nos ayuda esto. ¡Ya me muero por que lean las modificaciones de las escenas! Jeje. ¡AY, también te adoro! Ya ves, al final ni me tarde tanto jajajaja, no iba a permitir que les diera un soponcio. Gracias por comentar, hermosa, y por estar siempre ahí. No seguimos leyendo, saludos(L)**

 **Alex13 : Sirius y Ophi vuelven fan de bebés a cualquiera. ¡Son demasiado hermosos para este mundo! Whyyyy. JAJAJAJA me muero con la idea de mis profesores siendo perseguidos por ustedes, hay unos que se lo merecen _bastante._ ¡Tú eres estupenda! Gracias por tu review y ojala disfrutes el cap, saludos!**

 **Vanelore : AY, lamento haber hecho que botaras agua por los ojos y que te dieran todos esos dolores horribles u.u Me siento muy mal y quiero abrazarte hasta que todo este drama termine. Pero sí, entiendo tu punto, es una de las escenas más dolorosas y fuertes que he tenido que escribir, estar en el lugar de James, y de Sirius y de Remus, es algo que nadie se merece. ¡Por favor no te me mueras! Debes leer como acaba la historia): Espérate. Y entiendo tu punto de vista con respecto a porque Peter acabo diciendo la verdad, no te diré si estas bien o mal jeje, porque eso lo iremos viendo más adelante, hasta ahora cada quien lo juzga como más le parezca. ¡Gracias por comentar, corazón! Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte y nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Tanke98 : ¡HOLAAAAA! Bueno, como siempre gracias por leer y por dejarme tu review tan detallado, me alegra que te haya entretenido y parecido interesante. ¡La primera escena! Es toda tan llena de felicidad y pureza que es imposible no amarla. Sirius y esa niña terminaran acabando con nuestras vidas, es así. En cuanto a la discusión entre él y Mar, entiendo perfectamente a los dos. Porque Sirius tiene razón, no puede dejar de vivir su vida por lo que pasó, hay avanzar y empezar a superarlo, pero también se que si yo fuera Mar estaría igual o peor que ella, y con toda la razón del mundo. Que bueno que ahora tienen a su mocosa que les impide pelear _tanto._ Todos hemos sido Hannah queriendo aprender algo minutos antes de un examen JAJAJA es una antigua tradición estudiantil. Y su beso con Harry, tenía que ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa porque si por él fuera, no se daban ni un abrazo. Que bueno que al final los nervios la dejaron y que no llego nadie a interrumpir. ¡Me alegra que te gustara la escena del primer beso! Tienes razón cuando dices que en muchos fics no lo retratan como es, por eso quería dejar claro lo que ya todos sabemos: nadie nace sabiendo besar y la primera vez es un desastre, hay que romper estereotipos, por favor. ¡Hermione fue, es y siempre será una genia! Por eso la amamos tanto, nadie más habría podido descubrir a Rita. A ver, sobre la conversación de Harry con sus padres. No es que James _desconfiara_ de él, o creyera que le estaba mintiendo, él sí estaba seguro de que le estaba diciendo la verdad, lo que no quería creer era que fueran algo más que sueños. Toda esa escena duele demasiado, tanto por Harry como por James. Pero sí, se pasó de la raya con ese último comentario sobre ser ellos los culpables de lo que le pasó a Harry, fue innecesario. A Fudge lo hice aparecer por algo que veremos en el capítulo que le sigue a este jeje, y a Merlina también, no la traje solo para que Harry la dejara en su lugar, aunque eso fue hermoso. La escena de los merodeadores, Remus es un maestro de autocontrol y de la pasivo agresividad, me encanta eso último en él jeje. Y no podía dejar que Sirius matara a Peter porque tenía cosas que explicar. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, ¡gracias de nuevo por tu comentario! Ojala te guste este capítulo y nos leemos pronto! Te mando un abrazo inmenso, bye(L) **

* * *

**50\. Nada será Igual.**

Algo no iba bien, Harry podía sentirlo.

Posiblemente solo estaba siendo paranoico, pero no podía evitar pensar que había una razón para que hubiera encontrado tan pocos obstáculos en el laberinto. Lo desconcertaba que el camino se le estuviera haciendo tan fácil, no importaba hacia donde cruzara o que dirección tomara, el lugar parecía desierto.

No era que se estuviera quejando, pero le parecía ridículo pensar que iba a atravesar todo el laberinto sin toparse con alguna traba, no quería confiarse creyendo que no sería así y que luego lo tomara por sorpresa, así que se sentía mejor desconfiando.

En el pasillo que recorría en ese momento tampoco parecía haber nada importante, sin embargo mantenía su varita encendida en alto para poder ver por donde caminaba, al parecer el lugar se hacía más oscuro conforme seguía avanzando y por supuesto eso no ayudaba mucho. También mantenía el oído atento por si algún objeto o criatura invisible se acercaba.

No escuchaba nada, ni siquiera a los otros campeones, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, si se estaba acercando al centro del laberinto o si por el contrario estaba demasiado lejos.

— ¡ _Oriéntame_! —Le susurró a su varita, poniéndola horizontalmente sobre la palma de su mano.

Aquel era el único hechizo de todos los que había practicado que había utilizado hasta ese momento. Se lo había enseñado Hermione y no podía dejar de agradecerle, porque le estaba siendo increíblemente útil para saber que, por ahora, iba en la dirección correcta.

Tomó un camino hacia la izquierda y luego volvió a girar a la derecha, aún sin encontrar nada de que preocuparse, empezando a preguntarse si toda esa ausencia de obstáculos significaba que le esperaba algo terriblemente difícil que no podría enfrentar.

Tragó saliva y apartó el pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza, tratando de recordarse que nada de lo que se encontrara podía ser tan malo, y en caso de que lo fuera, solo tenía que lanzar chispas rojas con su varita y alguien vendría a ayudarlo. Claro, que eso solo lo estaba guardando para un caso extremo, en serio quería completar la prueba él solo.

Seguía pensando en eso, y en que posiblemente estaba metido en una trampa y que tendría que vagar por el laberinto desierto durante horas, cuando cruzó otra esquina y finalmente encontró su primer obstáculo.

Se le atoró el aire en la garganta cuando vio como un dementor se acercaba velozmente hacia él, con sus imponentes tres metros de alto y su repulsiva mano señalándolo.

Harry escuchó como tomaba una bocanada de aire y acto seguido, como ese frío conocido y paralizante lo envolvía, empezando a hacer que la cabeza le diera vueltas y tuviera ganas de vomitar. Pero había practicado para eso, por suerte, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se concentró lo suficiente para que las palabras de Remus llenaran su mente y luego intento pensar en algo feliz, lo más feliz que se le ocurriera. Se imaginó saliendo del laberinto, sano y salvo, yendo a celebrar con sus padres, con sus amigos… Con Hannah.

De manera deliberada, su mente voló hacia la mañana de ese mismo ese día en la sala común. Recordó los labios de la chica pegados a los suyos, sus manos tomándolo por el cuello, lo bien que se había sentido besarla…

— ¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

De su varita empezó a salir un humo plateado que ya conocía, sin embargo, esa vez no se convirtió en la nube en forma de escudo que había visto entrenando en octubre.

Su corazón dio un salto en el momento que vio un ciervo de plata abandonando la punta de su varita para luego correr hacia el dementor, haciéndolo tropezar con su túnica. Harry se desconcertó al ver eso, pero luego su mente volvió a sus entrenamientos y entendió todo.

—Es un boggart. —Exclamó sorprendido, siguiendo al ciervo— ¡ _Ridikkulus_!

Se oyó un golpe y el dementor se volvió una viruta de humo que después desapareció. Por primera vez, posiblemente en toda su vida, Harry se sintió agradecido con los terribles tutores que había tenido por haberle enseñado al menos algo útil.

El ciervo de plata se desvaneció y por un segundo, Harry quiso volver a invocarlo, hacer que se quedara y lo acompañara, porque… Porque sería como tener a James ahí.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como el pecho se le hinchaba con algo parecido al orgullo. Se había preguntado muchas veces que forma animal tomaría su patronus, pero nunca se había esperado que fuera igual al de su padre.

Decidió ignorar el hecho de que seguía peleado con él, y bastante dolido, para tomar esa seguridad que el ciervo lo había hecho sentir y bañarse en ella, deseando que no lo abandonara en el resto del camino.

Pero no podía quedarse ahí parado reflexionando sobre la vida, así que siguió avanzando lo más rápido que pudo, más tranquilo ahora que había encontrado un obstáculo y que no había sido tan difícil de superar.

Tomó varios caminos y dos veces se encontró con callejones sin salida, tuvo que utilizar de nuevo el encantamiento brújula para saber que se había desviado demasiado al este.

Su próximo obstáculo lo encontró luego de toparse con una espesa niebla que, inútilmente, intentó desvanecer con un _reducio._ Fue incluso más desesperante que el boggart, lo cual lo sorprendió ya que hasta entonces no podía pensar en nada más escalofriante que un dementor, pero cambió de idea cuando se encontró flotando de vista al cielo, como si los pies se le hubiesen quedado pegados al césped del laberinto.

Se tomó varios segundos para pensar en un hechizo que lo sacará de eso, pero por más que intentó no logró dar con nada que pudiera ayudarlo a combatir una repentina inversión del cielo y la tierra. Por un momento se desesperó y llegó a pensar en lanzar chispas para que alguien viniera y lo sacara, aunque eso significaba que lo descalificaran.

Pero luego, sin saber que pasaría, se atrevió a levantar uno de sus pies del techo de césped y el mundo volvió a acomodarse. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, que le pareció maravillosamente sólido, y luego de recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido, recuperó el aliento, se levantó y corrió lo más lejos y rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

Siguió avanzando y más de una vez encontró callejones sin salida, pero a medida que más caminaba más oscuros se iba volviendo todo a su alrededor, lo que lo hacía creer que se estaba acercando al centro del laberinto.

El corazón empezaba a latirle velozmente ante la idea de llegar y ser el primero en tocar la Copa. No quería ilusionarse demasiado, pero imaginarse como sería ser el ganador era un incentivo muy grande para no cansarse y seguir caminando.

Entonces, cuando recorría a zancadas un camino recto y largo, percibió que algo se movía cerca de él y cuando subió su varita para ver que era, se encontró con una figura que solo recordaba haber visto en libros.

Era una esfinge.

Tenía cabeza de mujer y cuerpo de un inmenso león, grandes zarpas y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. Volvió a Harry sus grandes ojos almendrados cuando él se acercó. ÉL levantó la varita, dudando. No parecía dispuesta a atacarlo, sino que paseaba de un lado a otro del camino, cerrándole el paso.

—Estás a punto de llegar a tu destino. —Le dijo con una voz ronca y profunda— Por aquí es el camino más rápido.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó él esperanzado, a pesar de saber cual sería la respuesta— ¿Por favor?

—No —Respondió la esfinge, sin detener su paseo— No a menos que descifres mi enigma. Si aciertas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callado, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había sido bueno con los enigmas ni acertijos, sabía que a Hermione se le daban bien pero no se les había ocurrido que serían necesarios para la prueba.

Sopesó sus posibilidades, lo peor que podía pasar era que el enigma fuera demasiado difícil, si era así, entonces podía quedarse callado y marcharse para intentar encontrar otra ruta hacia la copa. No era tan malo.

—Bien. —Aceptó al fin— ¿Puedo oír el enigma?

La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro del camino, y recitó:

 _Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas,_

 _pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas._

 _Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza,_

 _porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza,_

 _donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena_

 _y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena._

 _Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar:_

 _¿A qué animal no te gustaría besar?_

Harry parpadeó varias veces, atónito, porque estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así.

—Em… ¿Podría decírmelo otra vez? Más despacio. —Pidió el chico.

Ella asintió, sonrió y repitió el enigma.

— ¿Todas las pistas conducen a un animal que no me gustaría besar? —Preguntó Harry, a lo que ella volvió a sonreírle. Él lo tomó como un sí.

Empezó a hacer memoria, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese enigma, estaba seguro de que lo había hecho, esas rimas le parecían familiares, no podía estarlo imaginando, era demasiado extraño.

Entonces, milagrosamente, el recuerdo le llegó de golpe.

Definitivamente reconocía ese enigma de otro lado, solo que no lo había escuchado, lo había leído, en el apartamento de Remus durante el toque de queda. Sirius había encontrado el libro, lleno de ese tipo de adivinanzas y luego de burlarse un rato de su amigo, se lo había pasado a Harry para entretenerse.

Sin embargo no podía recordar la respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que si lo pensaba un poco lo lograría, tenía que estar en algún lugar de su memoria.

 _El país de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena podría ser España, y la región de las montañas de arena podría ser Marruecos, el Magreb, Arabia. Donde acaba España y empieza Marruecos podría ser el estrecho de Gibraltar, pero no puedo ir ahora tan lejos en busca de la respuesta. Claro que Marruecos y Magreb empiezan por «ma», Arabia lo hace por «ara», y España acaba en «ña». Y si… Si se da maña, no, si me araña... ¿Qué animal no me gustaría besar?_

— ¡La araña!

La esfinge aumentó más su sonrisa, se levantó y extendió sus patas para darle paso.

— ¡Gracias! —Prácticamente gritó, sonriendo emocionado, y bastante sorprendido de si mismo.

Se alejó corriendo, agradeciéndole infinitamente a Remus por tener ese tipo de libros y a Sirius por ser un insoportable de primera.

Corría con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, le ardían los pulmones por el esfuerzo y se estaba quedando sin aire, pero no le importaba, no podía detenerse, no ahora. Estaba cerca, bastante, podía sentirlo…

Llegó a una bifurcación de caminos y volvió a colocar la varita en posición para ubicarse. Ésta apuntó a la derecha y Harry estaba a punto de empezar a correr hacia allá cuando escuchó un grito romper el ambiente.

No le costó nada reconocer que había sido Cedric desde algún lugar del camino de la izquierda.

Sabía que la copa estaba cerca y que estaba en la dirección correcta, recordaba a James diciéndole que no fuera a perder tiempo ayudando a nadie… Pero no podía simplemente ignorar a Cedric.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado a su compañero. No estaba tan lejos, lo encontró cerca de otro cruce… Siendo atacado por lo que parecía ser una araña gigante.

— ¡ _Desmaius_! —Gritó Harry, apuntando hacia la criatura.

El encantamiento golpeó el gigantesco cuerpo, negro y peludo, pero fue como si le hubiera arrojado una piedra. El bicho se sacudió, se balanceó un momento y se alejó de Cedric, solo para correr hacia Harry.

— ¡ _Desmaius_! ¡ _Impedimenta_! ¡ _Desmaius_!

Pero no servía de nada, la araña era tan grande, o tan mágica, que los encantamientos no hacían más que enfadarla. Antes de que estuviera sobre él, Harry sólo vio la imagen horrible de ocho patas negras brillantes y de pinzas afiladas como cuchillas.

Lo levantó en el aire con sus patas delanteras. Harry forcejaba intentando darle patadas, pero entonces una de sus piernas le dio a una de las pinzas y sintió de inmediato un dolor insoportable.

Oyó que Cedric también gritaba _Desmaius_ , pero sin más éxito que él. Vio como la araña volvía a abrir sus inmensas pinzas y volvió a levantar la varita.

— ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Sorprendentemente, funcionó, el encantamiento hizo que el bicho lo soltara, aunque eso supuso una caída de casi cuatro metros. Cayó sobre la pierna herida y la aplastó bajo su propio peso, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en el dolor.

Sin perder más tiempo, apuntó hacia arriba, a la panza de la araña.

— ¡ _Desmaius_! —Gritó, al mismo tiempo que Cedric.

Los dos encantamientos combinados lograron que el animal se desplomara de lado, cayendo sobre un seto y obstruyendo el camino.

— ¡Harry! —Exclamó Cedric— ¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada hacia su pierna y se dio cuenta de que sangraba. Mucho. Tenía la túnica manchada por un líquido viscoso que soltaban las pinzas.

Se levantó con dificultad, la pierna no dejaba de temblarle y le resultaba casi imposible soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Se apoyó sobre un seto para tratar de recuperar el aire.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió, sin saber muy bien por que.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que...?

—Estoy bien. —Repitió con rotundidad, negándose a permitir que enviara chispas rojas por él.

—De acuerdo… Gracias… Por ayudarme…

—No es nada. —Susurró Harry, sin saber si debía sentirse bien o como un idiota— Habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos que Harry no sabía como romper, ya no pensaba en el dolor de su pierna ni en la araña, solo pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de la copa y que si Cedric tomaba el camino por el cual él había venido entonces…

—Bueno… —Fue el chico mayor el primero en hablar, dudando— Si… Si en serio estás bien, creo… Creo que lo mejor será seguir…

—Ah… Ya, claro. —Soltó Harry, con el corazón volviéndole a latir velozmente— Sí, bien…

Cedric asintió, le dedicó una última mirada, y Harry aguantó la respiración hasta que su contrincante tomó su camino.

El contrario por que Harry había llegado. El equivocado.

Sintió el impulso de gritarle que por ahí no era, pero se calló a último segundo, recordando de repente que seguían en competencia.

La pierna le dolía horrores, y no estaba seguro de poder llegar a ningún lado así… Pero tenía que intentarlo, estaba demasiado cerca como para rendirse ahora.

Tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y se mordió la lengua para no gemir de dolor cuando empezó a caminar. Lo hacía tan rápido como su pierna se lo permitía, lo cual no era mucho ya que no dejaba de reclamarle el esfuerzo. Sentía que si seguía se le iba a desprender del resto del cuerpo, pero no podía detenerse.

Atravesó el mismo camino que lo había llevado hasta Cedric, tomándose de las paredes del laberinto para no tener que apoyar mucho la pierna, llegó nuevamente a la bifurcación y cruzó a la derecha, justo como su varita se lo había indicado unos minutos atrás.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y entonces la vio, al final del camino, rodeada de una luz cegadora.

La Copa de los Tres Magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. Y Harry estaba totalmente solo.

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento Cedric se daría cuenta de que había tomado el camino equivocado, o Fleur y Krum lo alcanzarían. Tenía que apresurarse.

Y ese pensamiento solo se hizo más intenso cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, no estaban muy cerca, y él no estaba tan lejos de la Copa, pero con la pierna así parecía una distancia eterna.

Cojeó con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando como mejor podía las punzadas de dolor que se clavaban alrededor de su pierna, pidiéndole que se detuviera, que descansara, pero no podía, no en ese momento, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca…

Sintió que estaba soñando cuando se encontró, finalmente, a centímetros del pedestal donde la Copa lo esperaba, reluciente.

Los pasos estaban ya a punto de llegar, así que sin perder más tiempo estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo y saltó para poder tomar una de las brillantes astas que no dejaban de llamarlo.

Pero en el momento que la tomó, sintió una sacudida en el estómago, sus pies despegaron del suelo y no podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa. Ésta lo estaba llevando, lo llevaba hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores. Entonces lo entendió.

Era un traslador.

No había terminado de digerir aquel pensamiento cuando sus pies tocaron suelo nuevamente. La pierna lastimada no pudo soportar su peso y se cayó.

Gimió en voz baja, por el dolor, y se arrastró un poco hasta llegar a una estructura mediana de piedra de la cual se afincó para poder ponerse de pie.

Lo hizo y con la respiración agitada empezó a inspeccionar el lugar al que había llegado. No seguía en Hogwarts, eso lo supo de inmediato, ni en el campo de quidditch ni en otra parte de los terrenos, por ningún lugar se veían las grandes montañas que rodeaban el colegio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la estructura sobre la cual estaba apoyado no era una piedra, sino una lápida, y que el lugar donde estaba era un cementerio. Siguió paseando la mirada y divisó un sendero frente a él, y si lo seguía podría llegar a una colina donde se levantaba una imponente y magnífica casa antigua.

Confundido, miró hacia la copa que yacía a su lado, nadie le había dicho que la prueba incluía un traslador que lo sacaría del castillo, ¿o se lo habían dicho y no recordaba?

¿Sería de hecho parte de la prueba?

Harry no alcanzó a responder ninguna de esas preguntas, ya que aquel silencio inquietante fue roto por un sonido incluso peor. Una risa, una que ya había escuchado antes. En sus sueños.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero y subió su varita de inmediato, apuntándolo hacia la penumbra, donde pudo ver como dos figuras se acercaban, una caminando y otra dando lo que parecían ser vueltas y saltos. Harry sabía quien era la última, sin embargo no reconocía a la primera persona, solo notó que tenía una capucha negra que le tapaba el rostro, y por la posición de sus brazos, se podía suponer que traía algo entre ellos, como una túnica doblada… O un bebé.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, de la nada, la cicatriz de la frente empezó a dolerle.

Nunca en su vida había experimentado un dolor así de intenso, tanto que opacó por completo el que estaba sintiendo en la pierna. Se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrirse y la varita resbaló de entre sus dedos.

Sus piernas no pudieron seguirlo soportando y las rodillas se le doblaron, haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente, sin poder ver nada y seguro de que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

— ¡Hasta que por fin llegaste, mocoso! —Rió una conocida voz femenina, que sonaba cruelmente divertida— ¡Te estábamos esperando!

—Háganlo, ahora.

Escuchar aquella voz aguda y fría hizo que el dolor de su frente se intensificara hasta el punto de provocarle arcadas. Pero no le dio tiempo ni de vomitar, ya que de repente fue levantado del suelo.

A diferencia de su compañero, la mujer no iba cubierta, y de inmediato la reconoció de los recortes de periódico y los carteles de se busca.

Bellatrix usaba su varita para arrastrarlo hacia una gran lápida de mármol contra la que lo arrojó bruscamente.

El otro hombre hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que sujetaron a Harry contra la lápida desde el cuello hasta los pies. A las risas de la mortífaga se unió una respiración rápida y superficial que provenía de la capucha, la cual se rodó un poco de lado, dejando que Harry viera el rostro que escondía.

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando lo reconoció, lo había visto unos meses atrás, en el pensadero de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Era Barty Crouch Jr.

— ¡Tú! —Jadeó Harry sin entender— P-pero…

Barty estaba terminando de amarrarlo y no se tomó la molestia de contestarle, toda su concentración estaba puesta en comprobar la firmeza de los nudos y las cuerdas, hasta que estuvo seguro de que Harry no tenía forma de moverse ni un milímetro.

Entonces el mortífago sacó de su capa una tira larga de tela negra y se la metió al chico en la boca, silenciándolo.

Harry no podía decir nada, ni ver otra cosa que no fuera aquello que estaba justo frente a él. A varios metros de distancia, la Copa era alumbrada por las luces de las pocas estrellas que adornaban el cielo, su varita yacía en el suelo, a sus pies.

También notó que el lío de mantas que había pensado que era un bebé, se encontraba cerca de él, junto a la sepultura. Se agitaba violentamente y al verlo, Harry sintió como la cicatriz volvía a dolerle.

De repente, entendió que no quería ver quien o _que_ había debajo de esa túnica. Habría dado cualquier cosa por no verlo.

Desvío la mirada y vio como Bellatrix traía con su varita algo que parecía muy pesado. Desde su campo de visión alcanzó a ver que aquello que acarreaba parecía ser un tipo de caldero lleno de agua que salpicaba al suelo y lucía más grande que ninguno que hubiera utilizado en su vida.

Oyó un ruido a sus pies y bajó la mirada para ver a una serpiente gigante que se deslizaba por la hierba, rodeando la lápida a la que estaba atado.

— ¡Date prisa! —Exclamó la fría voz que venía de las túnicas dobladas, moviéndose cada vez con más brusquedad.

— ¡Sí, inútil, apresúrate! —Gritó Bellatrix— ¡El amo no puede seguir esperando!

—Ya está listo, mi Lord. —Respondió Barty, que había estado haciendo algo con el caldero que Harry no alcanzaba a ver bien.

—Ahora… —Susurró la voz.

Bellatrix se inclinó sobre el lío de sábanas y lo descubrió, revelando lo que tenía adentro. Harry soltó un grito de horror que fue acallado por la mordaza que le habían colocado.

Era como si alguien hubiera levantado una piedra y dejado a la vista aquella _cosa_ , horrenda y viscosa... Cien veces peor de lo que se pudiera imaginar o describir.

Había pensado que era un bebé, y tenía forma de uno, pero ningún niño humano podía lucir así, no era natural.

La bruja lo llevó hasta el caldero y ahí lo dejó caer, haciendo que la poción salpicara y se escuchara el golpe seco de aquel frágil cuerpo cayendo contra el final del recipiente.

El único pensamiento racional que Harry alcanzaba a concebir, más allá del dolor cada vez más insoportable de su cicatriz, era el de pedir con todas sus fuerzas que aquella cosa se ahogara. Que _por favor_ se ahogara.

Barty empezó a hablar, con una voz fría pero impregnada de algo parecido a una sádica emoción. Levantó la varita y le habló a la noche.

— ¡El hueso del padre, tomado sin permiso, renovarás al hijo!

La tapa de la tumba a los pies de Harry se quebró y vio espantado como salía una nube de polvo que luego iba a caer en el caldero, haciendo que la poción echara chispas y se volviera de un color más azul.

Las risas de Bellatrix, que no habían cesado en ningún momento, se volvieron más desquiciadas en ese instante. Como si hubiera algo gracioso en todo aquello.

Barty sacó del interior de su túnica una daga plateada, brillante y larga.

— ¡Carne del sirviente, entregada voluntariamente, revivirás a tu amo!

Se llevó la daga a la mano libre y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, entendiendo lo que iba a pasar, pero negándose a verlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo taparse los oídos, y escuchó con claridad el grito de dolor que soltó el hombre y que lo atravesó como si lo estuvieran lastimando a él. Las carcajadas de Bellatrix solo hacían que todo resultara más angustioso y tenebroso, no entendía como era que podía estar tan exaltada en un momento así.

Luego escuchó el ruido de una salpicadura que le dio asco, como de algo que caía dentro del caldero. Aún no podía mirar, pero una luz roja que provenía del caldero lo dejó saber que la poción había cambiado de color nuevamente.

Los pequeños jadeos de dolor de Barty de repente se hicieron más cercanos y fue cuando Harry notó que lo tenía frente a él.

— ¡Sangre del enemigo…! —Jadeó con dificultad— ¡Tomada… A la fuerza… Resucitará… Al enemigo!

No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera intentar apartarse, las cuerdas lo estaban sujetando con demasiada fuerza. Vio claramente el momento en que Barty tomaba la daga y se la pasaba por el brazo, dejándole un corte profundo a lo largo del codo.

Sentía la sangre abandonar su cuerpo, pero no sintió ningún dolor, no podía. Todas las señales de dolor que su cuerpo era capaz de sentir estaban siendo absorbidas por el dolor incesante de su cicatriz. No sentía nada en el brazo y ya ni recordaba lo de su pierna.

Barty recogió la sangre de su brazo y la llevó hacia el caldero, el cual cambió de color por última vez, ahora a un blanco cegador y brillante que alumbraba todo el lugar. La poción hervía a borbotones y salpicaba su contenido en cualquier dirección.

De repente, se extinguieron las chispas que saltaban del caldero. Una enorme cantidad de vapor blanco surgió de éste formando nubes espesas que lo envolvieron todo, impidiéndole ver ni a Bellatrix ni a Barty ni ninguna otra cosa aparte del vapor suspendido en el aire.

 _Por favor, por favor, que se haya ahogado… Que no haya funcionado, que esté muerto, por favor, que esté muerto…_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron silenciados cuando vio como de a través de la niebla emergía un hombre alto y delgado que casi parecía un esqueleto.

Harry nunca había estado tan aterrorizado.

— ¡Amo! ¡Oh, amo! —Exclamaba Bellatrix, parecía llorar de regocijo y eso hizo que a Harry se le apretara el poco estómago que le quedaba— ¡Amo, por fin…! ¡Por fin…!

—Vísteme. —Pidió la voz fría del hombre, ignorándola por completo.

Barty estaba en el piso, sujetándose el brazo mutilado y gimiendo por el dolor, así que ella misma se apresuró a tomar la túnica negra del piso y rodear a su señor con ésta, de una forma casi ceremonial.

Finalmente, el hombre salió del caldero y se giró hacia el chico para mirarlo fijamente.

Harry se sintió desfallecer cuando contempló aquel rostro, el rostro que había protagonizado la mayoría de los cuentos de terror de su infancia, el mismo al cual nunca había temido tan ferozmente como ese último año. Ese rostro que se había encargado de acechar todas sus pesadillas de esos últimos meses.

Lord Voldemort había regresado.

Apartó la vista de Harry y empezó a examinar su propio cuerpo. Las manos eran como grandes arañas blancas, con los largos dedos se acarició el pecho, los brazos, la cara. Los rojos ojos, cuyas pupilas eran alargadas como las de un gato, refulgieron en la oscuridad.

No hizo el menor caso de Bellatrix que seguía soltando frases de adoración, ni de Barty, que se retorcía sangrando por el suelo, ni de la enorme serpiente, que otra vez había aparecido y daba vueltas alrededor de Harry, soltando sutiles silbidos.

Deslizó una de aquellas manos de dedos anormalmente largos en un bolsillo de la túnica, y sacó una varita. También la acarició suavemente, y luego la levantó y apuntó con ella a Barty, que se elevó en el aire y se estrelló contra la tumba a la que Harry estaba atado. Cayó a sus pies y quedó allí, llorando.

Voldemort volvió hacia el chico sus ojos rojos, y soltó una risa sin alegría, fría, aguda.

—Ah, Harry, finalmente me conoces. —Dijo, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, pero solo parecía una mueca enfermiza— Se que tú no sabías de nuestra historia juntos hasta hace poco, pero yo lo he sabido desde hace tanto que siento que te conozco perfectamente…

Había algo tan espeluznante y _cruel_ en el tono de su voz que Harry deseaba quedarse sordo para no seguirlo escuchando.

—He regresado, finalmente he regresado… Pero al saberlo, ¿Cuántos tendrán la valentía de volver? —Le preguntó a la nada, apartando sus ojos de Harry y paseándolos por el cementerio— ¿Y cuantos estarán lo suficientemente locos para no hacerlo?

—Todos vendrán, mi señor, me encargue de eso. —Le aseguró Bellatrix, arrodillada cerca de donde Barty aún yacía retorciéndose de dolor. La bruja lo observaba con adoración— Nadie se atreverá a faltarle.

—Me temo, Bella, que no todos poseen la lealtad que ustedes dos siempre me han profesado. Hay muchos traidores en el mundo.

De inmediato, Harry pensó en Peter, y se preguntó si Voldemort estaría diciendo eso para herirlo. Si así era, lo estaba consiguiendo.

No entendía, no lograba entender como alguien en quien había confiado ciegamente había sido capaz de conducirlo hasta ese lugar. Hasta ese destino.

—Pero no quiero que te sientas dejado de lado, Harry, así que sigamos conversando. —Le dijo Voldemort, volviendo a posar sus escalofriantes ojos en él— Déjame informarte que te encuentras sobre los restos de mi difunto padre. Era muggle y además imbécil... Como tu querida madre.

La cicatriz aún le dolía, muchísimo, y el miedo llenaba cada pequeño rincón de su ser.

Pero en ese momento, al escucharlo decir eso, Harry sintió como se apartaba, dejando espacio para que una espesa oleada de furia lo invadiera, entregándole la fuerza necesaria para finalmente escupir la tira que le habían metido a la boca.

— ¡No hable de mi madre! —Se atrevió a gritar, enfadado, sin importarle que la voz se le quebrara y saliera como un hilo.

— ¡No les hables directamente a mi señor! ¡Mocoso maldito asqueroso…!

—No, Harry, no te preocupes. —Voldemort la ignoró, hablándole al chico sin exaltarse, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios— Se que tu madre no está aquí para defenderse, pero te prometo que cuando terminemos me tomaré la molestia de hablar con ella _en persona_.

Su corazón se cayó a su estómago y sintió que le sacaban el aire de una patada. La ira volvía a irse tan rápido como había llegado, dejando al miedo solo de nuevo, ahora más fuerte que antes.

 _No, por favor no…_

—Como te iba diciendo, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Ambos tenemos padres que, a pesar de todo, han servido para algo, ¿no? Tu madre logró salvarte cuando eras un niño... A mi padre lo maté yo, y ya ves lo útil que me ha sido después de muerto.

Voldemort se río de manera escalofriante mientras caminaba por el cementerio, la serpiente se arrastraba muy cerca de él.

— ¿Ves la casa de la colina, Potter? En ella vivió mi padre. Mi madre, una bruja que vivía en la aldea, se enamoró de él, pero mi padre la abandonó cuando supo lo que era ella; no le gustaba la magia. —Le fue contando como si fueran dos viejos amigos compartiendo anécdotas—La abandonó y se marchó con sus padres muggles antes incluso de que yo naciera, y ella murió dándome a luz, así que me crié en un orfanato muggle... Pero juré encontrarlo... Me vengué de él, de este idiota que me dio su nombre, _Tom Riddle_.

El nombre le revolvió incluso más el estómago y Harry supo que no iba a olvidarlo nunca.

—Ah, tantas cosas que uno vive con la familia… Pero ya va siendo hora de que conozcas a la verdadera, ¿no te parece, Harry? Sí, yo creo que sí. Bella, por favor.

No había terminado de llamarla cuando ya la bruja se había puesto de pie y se había apresurado a llegar junto a él, retirándose la manga de la túnica hasta encima del codo, dejando ver algo como un tatuaje de color rojo intenso.

Era una calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca, la misma imagen que había aparecido en el cielo en los Mundiales de quidditch.

La Marca Tenebrosa.

Voldemort la examinó por un momento antes de presionarla con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos.

La cicatriz volvió a dolerle, pero antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para suprimir las ganas de gritar, alcanzó a ver como la marca en la piel de Bellatrix se oscurecía hasta adquirir un color negro azabache.

* * *

Hacía ya varias horas que el cielo había sido cubierto por una capa de azul oscuro que poco a poco había ido cambiando hasta terminar de negro, no se veía la luna y solo unas cuantas estrellas eran las encargadas de adornar la noche.

En otro lugar habría sido imposible divisar algo con aquella oscuridad, pero en el campo de Quidditch, con todas las antorchas y lámparas que habían colocado para la prueba, todo podía verse a la perfección.

Sin embargo, Lily solo podía mantener su mirada en dos lugares exactos: la entrada del laberinto y la de la fila de asientos donde se había colocado, esperando el milagroso momento en el que Harry o James aparecieran.

Pero debían haberlo hecho hacía demasiado tiempo y todavía nada, no tenía señales de ninguno de los dos y no sabía por quien debía estar más preocupada, aunque esa palabra ya se había quedado pequeña.

Estaba aterrada.

Ya los otros tres campeones habían salido, no lucían muy contentos porque, a pesar de estar vivos y sanos habían perdido, y aunque eso significaba que Harry había ganado, Lily no podía sentirse contenta, no lo haría hasta que lo viera salir y cada segundo que eso tardaba sentía que le arrancaban los restos de su cordura.

Quería pensar que todo estaba bien, que estaba demorando pero que eso no significaba nada malo, que ya estaba a punto de terminar, que en cualquier momento lo vería salir completo y que toda esa pesadilla había terminado. Pero no, no era capaz de pensar nada de eso.

Su mente solo lograba visualizar los peores escenarios posibles y sin James ahí, se le hacía imposible salir de ese mar de pesimismo que la estaba ahogando sin tregua.

Tenía punzadas de dolor taladrándole toda la cabeza, el corazón le latía a un ritmo que no era normal y tenía un nudo en la garganta que no cedía por nada del mundo. No era solo el no saber que pasaba con su hijo, a eso se le había sumado la ausencia de la mano de James alrededor de la suya dándole tranquilidad y apoyo.

Ni él, ni Sirius ni Remus habían aparecido en todo ese tiempo y eso la estaba volviendo loca. No tenía idea de donde estaban o por que no estaban ahí, la preocupaba y la enfadaba porque era algo tan típico de los tres que sabía que iba a gritarles hasta quedarse afónica la próxima vez que los viera.

No la ayudaba para nada el saber que James se había marchado a la cabaña más temprano para verlos y que Peter seguro también estaba ahí. Sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, eso la mortificaba más.

Se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano hasta casi hacerse sangrar, tratando así de mantener a raya las lágrimas que querían traicionarla y salir de sus ojos. Quería ir a buscarlos y averiguar ella misma que demonios estaban haciendo, pero no podía moverse de ahí, no hasta que Harry llegara, no soportaba la idea de que llegara y no encontrara a nadie ahí para recibirlo.

— ¡Lily! ¡Lily!

Apenas y alcanzó a escuchar la voz de James llamándola por entre todo el alboroto de la multitud, llegó a pensar que sus nervios la estaban haciendo alucinar pero entonces lo vio haciéndose paso por las gradas para llegar a ella y no supo si sentirse aliviada al ver que estaba bien o seguir preocupada por aún no saber donde había estado.

—Lily… —Siguió llamándola cuando llegó a su lado, jadeando por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta ella— Lily, necesito que…

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Le espetó ella, poniéndose de pie de un salto, no sabiendo si gritarle o arrojarse a sus brazos— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que…?! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas metido?!

—Necesito que vengas conmigo. —Dijo él por toda explicación— De inmediato.

Fue entonces cuando por fin notó la tensa y sombría expresión que llevaba en el rostro, y que hizo que su corazón cayera a su estómago con brusquedad.

— ¿James, que está pasando? —Le preguntó con un hilo de voz, empezando a temer lo peor— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde están los chicos…?

—Aquí no puedo explicarte, _por favor,_ ven.

Lily tragó saliva antes de echarle otro vistazo a la entrada del laberinto, se volvió hacia él para decir algo más pero James no se lo permitió, simplemente la tomó por la mano y la jaló con fuerza para obligarla a seguirlo por el mismo camino que había recorrido unos segundos atrás.

Ella lo siguió sin rechistar, en gran parte porque no le hubiera sido posible debido a la fuerza con la que la sujetaba y lo rápido que caminaba hacia la salida.

— ¡Espera un momento! —Intentó detenerlo cuando llegaron a ésta. Él no le prestó atención así que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para detenerse— ¡James, escúchame!

— ¡Escúchame tú, Lily! —Exclamó él, notablemente frustrado, volviéndose para verlo— ¡Necesito que me sigas, te explico en el camino, solo…!

— ¿Pero en el camino a donde? —Quiso saber ella, confundida y más asustada que antes— ¡No podemos irnos ahora! ¡Harry está por volver y debemos…!

—Lily… —James respiró hondo y la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a verlo a los ojos— Harry no va a volver, al menos no solo.

— ¿Q-que? —Alcanzó a decir, sintiendo como se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones— ¿A que te refieres…?

—Tenían razón… Sobre Peter. —Le explicó él, Lily notó como le dolía pronunciar cada palabra— La prueba está arreglada para que Harry llegue a la copa… Es un traslador.

Lily no tuvo que preguntar nada, no hizo falta, supo de inmediato a donde y _con quien_ iba a llevarlo ese traslador.

Sintió como el corazón se le detenía por completo y como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo, dejando lugar solo para que la desesperación y el vacío se adueñaran de ella.

Tuvo que alejarse de él, necesitando espacio para respirar, para dejar que el oxígeno que sus pulmones parecían no querer proporcionar llegara a sus pulmones y le permitiera pensar.

Quería gritar, de frustración y de ira, y quería llorar por todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que no podía, aún no. Tenía que mantenerse calmada, si perdía el control en ese momento no iba a poder ayudar a Harry.

—Tenemos que… Hay que buscar a Dumbledore. —Fue la primera idea que su mente logró arrojar y la dijo con las lágrimas bailándole en los ojos— Hay que buscarlo y avisarle que…

— ¡No, Lily, no tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Hay que hacer algo de inmediato!

— ¡Pero claro que tenemos tiempo! —Gritó ella, sintiendo que se ahogaba al pensar en lo contrario— ¡Y lo que tenemos que hacer es hablar con Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer…!

— ¡No, tenemos que ir nosotros!

— ¡Pero si ni sabemos a donde hay que ir!

—Sí lo se, Peter me lo dijo…

—James, por Merlín. —Exclamó ella, viéndolo con incredulidad.

—Lily, por favor… Por favor confía en mí. —Prácticamente le suplicó— Necesito que lo hagas, yo… Necesito que vengas conmigo. —Suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los suyos— No puedo hacer esto sin ti.

Toda su determinación se evaporó cuando leyó en sus ojos que él estaba igual de asustado que ella, que le decía la verdad y que en serio la necesitaba, tal vez más que nunca.

Le tomó la mano y asintió, dejando que la guiara hacia un lugar donde pudieran aparecerse.

En cualquier otro momento le habría confiado su vida y la vida de su hijo sin pensarlo, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

Habían atravesado Hogsmeade, los terrenos del castillo y todos los pasillos que llevaban a la oficina del director, y en ningún momento Sirius había dejado de apuntarlo con la varita, ni siquiera cuando Remus le había insistido que no hiciera un espectáculo.

Incluso ahí, parados en el corredor frente a la gárgola de mármol mientras esperaban que este último llegara con Dumbledore, Sirius seguía sin bajar la guardia, nunca había escuchado a su amigo y definitivamente no empezaría en ese momento.

Y Peter sabía que se merecía ser tratado así, como un criminal, lo era prácticamente, pero eso no significaba que lo estuviera disfrutando.

— ¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme con la varita? —Le preguntó viéndolo de reojo, evidentemente incómodo— No voy a irme a ningún lado.

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en el acto, exactamente cuando notó como la mirada asesina de Sirius se intensificaba y afianzaba el agarre en su varita, subiéndola incluso más si era posible.

—Se que no vas a irte. —Respondió con simpleza, esbozando una sonrisa que no tenía nada de gracia, más bien eras escalofriante— Solo te apunto para estar preparado en el momento que se me ocurra la maldición perfecta.

Peter no se sintió por completo asustado al escucharlo decir eso, en gran parte porque conocía a Sirius y sabía que de en serio estar planeando lanzarle una maldición, lo habría hecho hacía rato.

Sin embargo, no iba a confiarse del todo porque sabía que podía cambiar de parecer en cualquier segundo, con él nunca se sabía.

—Sirius… —Empezó a decir, no muy seguro de hacia donde se dirigía.

—No me interesa. —Lo cortó el aludido, afortunadamente— No me interesa ninguna mierda que tengas que decir.

Tragó saliva y se encogió en si mismo.

Había visto aquella mirada de rabia y desprecio un millón de veces, siempre se había sentido afortunado de no ser el receptor de una de ellas, incluso se había sentido protegido por ésta más veces de las que merecía.

Ahora la estaba recibiendo y se sentía tan mal como había imaginado.

—No hay necesidad de…

— ¿De hablar? Concuerdo contigo, así que cállate la maldita boca.

Suspiró y calló, sabiendo que cuando se ponía así era inútil discutir con él. De cualquier forma, no era como si tuviera muy claro por donde iba a dirigir esa conversación, nada de lo que dijera iba a cambiar la situación.

Entre los dos se hizo un silencio tenso e incómodo, lo cual era bastante irónico tomando en cuenta todos los susurros divertidos y cómplices que habían compartido en ese mismo pasillo, esperando que Dumbledore los dejara pasar para el regaño de turno.

Ese momento era bastante parecido, solo que ahora sus amigos no lo acompañarían en el castigo.

—No debiste ir.

— ¿Ah? —Peter se volteó hacia él, confundido— ¿De que estás…?

—Al hospital, cuando Mar tuvo a Ophelia. —Continuó Sirius sin cambiar un ápice su tensa expresión— No debiste ir.

Peter sintió como se le revolvía el estómago cuando entendió a donde iba la conversación.

—Yo… Yo quería…

— ¿Qué? ¿Asegurarte de que estuviera viva? —Sus ojos se oscurecían más con cada palabra que decía— ¿Ese era tu trabajo?

—No. —Respondió de inmediato, con honestidad— Solo quería ver…

—Casi la mata ese día. —Dijo Sirius con brusquedad, apretando más su varita— Si Harry no me hubiese avisado, o si hubiésemos llegado cinco minutos tarde… La iba a matar.

Tuvo que apartarle la mirada, no era capaz de seguirlo viendo directamente, no cuando sabía que tenía razón.

—O tal vez no, tal vez habría sobrevivido… ¿Pero tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo pasarle a la niña? ¿Has pensado en eso?

—Claro que sí, yo… Yo no sabía que…

— ¿No sabías que si la ayudabas a escapar iría tras de Mar? —Soltó una carcajada amarga e irónica— Ni tú eres tan imbécil, Peter, respétate.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Dejó salir el susodicho, nervioso por no entender a donde iban los pensamientos de su amigo.

—A que entiendes, que si esa enferma de mierda de la que te has hecho _tan_ amigo le llega a hacer daño a cualquiera de las dos, te voy a hacer directamente responsable, ¿te quedó claro?

En ese punto, ya no sabía si le daba más miedo lo que le harían si alguien salía lastimado ese día o lo que igual le harían si no.

—Lo mismo si les pasa algo a James o a Lily. —Murmuró con rabia— Por tu bien esperemos que no.

—No les pasará nada. —Intentó prometer Peter, deseando de todo corazón creerlo— Ni a ellos, ni a Mar…

—Cállate. —Le ordenó Sirius, con dureza y frialdad— Tu palabra no vale una mierda para mí, así que ahórratelo.

Peter se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba en el momento que entendió, claramente, que cualquier lazo que pudiera haber existido entre Sirius y él, había desaparecido.

Y como todo lo malo de esa noche, era su culpa.

—Lo siento, Sirius… —Se disculpó con un hilo débil de voz.

El aludido resopló con rabia e ironía, y sacudió la cabeza, apartando su mirada de él porque era claro que no soportaba ni siquiera eso.

—Eres un hijo de puta. —Soltó con desdén, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y haciendo que la vena del cuello se le hinchara— Si hubiera sido a mí… Pero a James, ¿de verdad?

—Tienes razón. —Murmuró Peter mirando a sus zapatos, sintiéndose enfermo— Mejor no hablamos y ya.

—Mejor. —Gruñó Sirius.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, tratando de no ponerse nerviosos por cada segundo que pasaba sin tener noticias sobre lo que ocurría, sin saber que tal estaba saliendo todo.

Y cuando toda la espera empezaba a volverse insoportable, escucharon pasos apresurados viniendo por el corredor. En cuestión de segundos Remus apareció junto con el profesor Dumbledore, haciendo que Peter sintiera que se le bajaba la tensión.

—Por fin. —Bufó Sirius, notablemente más relajado, acercándose a ellos pero sin dejar de apuntar a Peter— ¿Dónde está James? ¿Logró hablar con Lily?

—Lo hizo, ya se marcharon. —Le respondió Remus, notablemente cansado por la carrera de ir y buscar al director— Y ya le explique todo.

—Bien, ¿entonces puedo encargarme de él o que?

—Sirius, por favor. —Le pidió Dumbledore sin perder su semblante calmado, aunque estaba claramente más tenso que otras veces— Quisiera hablar con Peter a solas un momento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y de que…?

—Me gustaría que me contara él mismo todo lo que está ocurriendo.

— ¡Pero James y Lily…!

—Ustedes deberían ir al campo a esperar que lleguen. —Les sugirió el director viéndolo a él y a Remus respectivamente— Les diría que se les unieran, pero no podemos arriesgarnos si ellos logran salir de ahí antes de que ustedes lleguen.

—De acuerdo. —Remus asintió y tomó a su amigo por el hombro con urgencia— Ven, vamos…

Sirius miró con recelo a Dumbledore, pero al final suspiró resignado y finalmente bajó su varita. Le dedicó una última mirada asesina a Peter y siguió a su amigo rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

Peter tragó saliva al encontrarse solo junto al director, sin saber que podía querer hablar con él o que pretendía hacerle.

—P-profesor…

El anciano lo miró con severidad por encima de sus lentes de media luna. Era tan diferente a la expresión serena y apacible que usaba siempre, en especial con sus alumnos, incluso cuando hacían algo terrible.

Pero él sabía que lo suyo repasaba todos los límites.

—Adelante. —Le indicó Dumbledore con un asentimiento de cabeza— Conoces el camino.

Peter se encogió más en si mismo y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la entrada de la oficina, dispuesto a enfrentar el castigo que aquel hombre pensara que merecía.

* * *

— ¡ _Crucio_!

El dolor de su cicatriz fue sorprendentemente acallado por uno peor, muchísimo peor.

No era la primera vez que experimentaba aquello, pero sí sabía que nunca había sido tan fuerte. Sentía la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos, le ardían los huesos y sus ojos no dejaban de dar vueltas.

Harry nunca había tenido tantas de morir, solo para no tener que sentir.

Entonces se detuvo, y su cuerpo quedó colgando sin fuerzas, sujetado las cuerdas contra la tumba del padre de Voldemort. Nuevamente se encontró con aquellos ojos rojos y fríos, las carcajadas de los mortífagos eran el sonido de fondo de la noche.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuantos había, su mente estaba demasiado descompuesta como para contar, pero sabía que eran muchos. Estaba atrapado.

Habían llegado pocos segundos después de que Voldemort tocara la marca en el brazo de Bellatrix, arrastrándose y suplicando perdón, dejando salir las mismas palabras de adoración que la bruja le había profesado.

Desde su lugar, Harry observó como Voldemort torturaba a algunos, a otros los humillaba, los amenazaba. Los únicos a los que no trató como basura fueron Bellatrix y Barty, a quien agradeció por su fiel servicio y les aseguró que serían recompensados.

Al último lo premio dándole lo que parecía ser una mano de metal, acabando finalmente con su dolor.

Harry escuchó mientras Voldemort les contaba su historia, el como había escapado y sobrevivido todo ese tiempo, como hacía un año había encontrado la forma de volver al país y Peter lo había encontrado.

Les contó sobre como Barty había regresado junto a él, sobre el Mundial, sobre el toque de queda, y sobre la liberación de Bellatrix.

Para ese momento, todo había encajado en la mente de Harry con una exactitud tan perfecta que solo incrementaba las ganas de vomitar hasta el último trozo de su estómago.

Les había contado sobre la noche en que había caído, como fue hasta la casa donde Harry vivía y torturado hasta la locura a la mujer que lo cuidaba. Les explicó que no había podido tocarlo, no porque hubiera algo especial en un bebé de un año, sino por el hechizo que Lily había colocado sobre él.

 _Magia antigua y ridícula,_ la había llamado Él.

Y ahora quería probárselos, quería mostrarle a sus seguidores como Harry nunca había sido más fuerte que él, como aún no lo era.

Como, simplemente, no era nada.

—Creo que ven, es estúpido que es pensar que este niño haya sido alguna vez más fuerte que yo. —Les dijo Voldemort mientras Harry seguía sintiendo las secuelas de dolor recorrer su cuerpo— Pero no quiero que queden dudas en la mente de nadie.

De no haber tenido la boca seca, Harry habría tragado saliva. Sabía lo que venía ahoa.

—Harry Potter se libró de mí por pura suerte. Y ahora demostraré mi poder matándolo, aquí y ahora, delante de todos ustedes, sin un Dumbledore que lo oculte ni una madre que le ponga un hechizo tonto para salvarlo. Le daré una oportunidad, por supuesto. Tendrá que luchar, así no les quedará ninguna duda de quién de nosotros es el más fuerte. Sólo un poquito más, Nagini —Susurró, y la serpiente se retiró deslizándose por la hierba hacia los mortífagos— Ahora, Barty, desátalo y devuélvele la varita.

Crouch se acercó a él y finalmente lo desató, solo con un movimiento de su nueva mano.

Harry cayó al suelo y aunque hubiera deseado poder _pensar_ en huir, su pierna no se lo permitió, seguía herida y temblaba sin control. Además, el cerco de mortífagos que lo rodeaba, sin dejar ningún hueco, se lo habría impedido.

Barty regresó con su varita y se la colocó en la mano con brusquedad antes de volver a ocupar su sitio en el círculo.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter?

Lo más cercano a eso habían sido los entrenamientos que habían realizado esas últimas semanas, pero él único encantamiento útil que había aprendido eral el de desarme. Y no era estúpido, sabía que no podría vencer a Lord Voldemort con un _Expelliarmus,_ mucho menos si se enfrentaba a un _Avada Kedavra,_ eso no podía desviarlo, de ninguna forma.

—Saludémonos con una inclinación, Harry —Le dijo Voldemort, con falsa diplomacia, agachándose un poco, pero sin dejar mostrarle al chico su cara de serpiente—. Vamos, hay que comportarse como caballeros. A Dumbledore no le gustaría saber de tu falta de buenos modales. Vamos, Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry.

Su boca sin labios se contorsionó en una sonrisa, y los mortífagos volvieron a reírse.

Pero Harry no se movió. No iba a inclinarse, no frente a él, no dejaría que Voldemort se burlara de él antes de matarlo.

—He dicho que te inclines.

Harry sintió que su columna vertebral se curvaba como si fuera empujada por una mano enorme e invisible. Los mortífagos rieron más que antes, la voz de Bellatrix resaltando sobre el resto.

—Muy bien. —Susurró la voz suave de Voldemort, levantó la varita y la presión que empujaba a Harry hacia abajo desapareció— Ahora enfréntate a mí, derecho y orgulloso, así como lo hizo tu padre varias veces. Claro, tú no tendrás su suerte esta vez…

Antes de que pudiera registrar esas palabras, Voldemort levantó su varita una vez más y, sin darle tiempo de defenderse, le arrojó otra maldición _cruciatus_.

Harry gritó más fuerte que nunca en su vida. Era un dolor desgarrador que le atravesaba la piel como cuchillos afilados, no entendía como aún mantenía la cabeza en su lugar.

De repente todo cesó, y con dificultad Harry logró volver a ponerse de pie, temblaba como una gelatina y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera aquel dolor.

—Un pequeño descanso —Decidió Voldemort, destilando de emoción en sus palabras—Una breve pausa. Duele, ¿verdad, Harry? No querrás que lo repita, ¿cierto?

Harry no respondió, no podía, no encontraba en su garganta la fuerza para responder, o al menos pensar en hacerlo.

Pero a pesar de todo, había algo que tenía muy claro: No iba a doblegarse. No iba a obedecer a Voldemort, no iba a implorarle.

—Te he preguntado si quieres que lo repita. ¡Respóndeme! ¡ _Imperio_!

Entonces a Harry lo invadió una sensación extraña, fue como si su mente se vaciara de todo pensamiento. Como si flotara, sin pensar, solo soñar y vagar…

 _Di: no, por piedad, dilo. Dilo,_ susurró una voz en su cabeza.

 _No. No lo haré… No voy a hacerlo…_ Respondió otra voz, una que se parecía más a la suya.

 _No lo haré…_

— ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Las palabras abandonaron la boca de Harry y rompieron el ambiente del cementerio, así como la sensación de plenitud y adormecimiento que había experimentado unos segundos antes.

— ¿No lo harás? —Preguntó Voldemort en voz baja, amenazante. Esta vez nadie rió— ¿No suplicarás piedad? Harry la obediencia es una virtud que deberías adquirir antes de la muerte. Tal vez otra pequeña dosis de dolor te ayude a aprender…

Voldemort levantó la varita, pero ahora Harry estaba preparado, y con los reflejos adquiridos tras las pocas prácticas de quidditch que había tenido en su vida, se echó al suelo y rodó hasta quedar cubierto detrás de la lápida, la cual se quebró al recibir una maldición dirigida a él.

Se escondió ahí, respirando con dificultad, con el dolor de su pierna y de la maldición aún palpitándole por todo el cuerpo, y con una realización que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Iba a morir.

No había salida, lo sabía, era imposible que pudiera enfrentar él solo al mago más tenebroso de todos, mucho menos si estaba rodeado de sus seguidores. No podía sobrevivir dos veces, eso no pasaría.

Iba a morir y, honestamente, en la persona que menos pensaba era en él mismo. Porque suponía que morir era fácil, al menos para quien se marchaba, pero no para las personas que dejaba atrás.

Y ahora él tenía tantas personas que abandonar que le dolía incluso más que las heridas físicas, quería llorar por la rabia que le daba saber que no los volvería a ver.

Que no volvería a reírse y a charlar hasta tarde con Ron, que ya no estudiaría con Hermione ni aguantaría sus regaños. Que no podría agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho por él, por haberle entregado su amistad incondicional sin importar que prácticamente no lo conocieran… No podría agradecerle a Hannah por haberlos llevado a su vida.

No quería pensar en ella, no podía, no sabiendo que iba a dejarla sola, que después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos tendrían que separarse, y sin haber podido decirle lo que significaba para él, lo que _realmente_ significaba. Todo ese tiempo y no se lo había dicho, había sido demasiado ciego para notarlo.

Odiaba eso. Odiaba saber que no conocería a la hija de Sirius y de Mar, que ya no volvería a ver clases con Remus o a pedirle un consejo, que ya nunca sería el blanco de una de las bromas de su padrino.

Se preguntaba si ellos sabrían lo feliz que lo hacía el haberlos conocido, lo agradecido que estaba de que lo hubieran recibido en sus vidas solo por ser hijo de James… Se preguntaba si él sabría que en el fondo no estaba molesto.

Irremediablemente, su corazón cayó a su estómago cuando pensó en su padre. Iba a morir sin haberse reconciliado con él, sin haber podido decirle que todas las veces que había soñado con tener un padre se quedaban cortas porque él era mejor que todas sus fantasías.

Se negó a pensar en Lily porque sentía que no se lo merecía, no cuando le había fallado, cuando le había prometido que volvería y había incumplido con su palabra. A ella, que durante todo ese año se había dedicado a cumplir cada una de las promesas que le había hecho.

En especial la más importante de todas: darle una familia.

—No vamos a jugar al escondite, Harry —Dijo la voz suave y fría de Voldemort, acercándose más entre las risas de los mortífagos—. No puedes esconderte de mí. ¿Es que estás cansado del duelo? ¿Preferirías que terminara ya, Harry? Vamos, sal… Sal y da la cara. Será rápido... Puede que ni quiera sea doloroso, no lo sé... ¡Como nunca me he muerto...!

Esa vez la voz no le dio miedo, más bien le dio rabia… Porque no era justo.

Había sido perfecto, cada pequeño momento de ese último año había sido perfecto, y sin embargo no había sido suficiente.

No era justo que fuera a morir ahí, en ese momento, cuando aún le faltaban tantas cosas por hacer junto a ellos, tantas cosas por decirles.

No era justo, porque no les había dado tiempo de ser una familia.

Pero no estaba asustado, ni siquiera porque escuchaba como Voldemort seguía acercándose, ni siquiera sabiendo que estaba solo y que nadie iba a ir ayudarlo.

Sus palabras de unos momentos antes volvieron a su mente.

 _«Ahora enfréntate a mí, derecho y orgulloso, así como lo hizo tu padre varias veces.»_

Aquello solo lo hizo darse cuenta de una cosa que escapaba al miedo y a la razón: no iba a morir agachado como un niño que jugaba al escondite, ni iba a morir arrodillado a los pies de Voldemort.

Moriría de pie, con valentía, como lo habrían hecho sus padres, haciéndolos sentir orgullosos por última vez en su vida. Porque eso era lo que ellos merecían.

Entonces, antes de que a Voldemort le diera tiempo de darle la vuelta a la lápida, Harry se levantó sujetando su varita con toda la firmeza que fue capaz de recoger, la levantó y salió al encuentro con Voldemort, que lo esperaba listo para el último duelo.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

— ¡ _Expelliarmus_! —Gritó Harry al mismo tiempo.

Vio como de su varita brotaba un chorro de luz roja mientras que de la de Voldemort salía un rayo verde y ambos se conectaban en el aire.

Harry sintió como su varita de repente empezaba a vibrar descontroladamente, tenía la mano demasiado contraída y no habría podido soltarla ni queriendo.

Luego, un estrecho rayo de luz un dorado, intenso y brillante, conectó las dos varitas, y Harry lo miraba con asombro mientras notaba como los largos dedos de Voldemort también aferraban una varita que no dejaba de vibrar.

Repentinamente, sintió que sus pies se alzaban del suelo. Tanto él como Voldemort estaban elevándose en el aire, y sus varitas seguían conectadas por el hilo de luz dorada. Empezaba a creer que iban a ser arrojados con fuerza hacia otro lugar del cementerio cuando sonidos de apariciones seguidos por unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban interrumpieron el ambiente.

Escuchó entonces aquella voz conocida que había estado deseando escuchar durante toda la noche.

— ¡Harry! —Escuchó gritar a Lily, más fuerte y claro que nunca— ¡ _Desmaius_!

La conexión de las varitas se rompió en el momento que el hechizo de Lily golpeó el pecho de Voldemort mandándolo lejos.

La brusca separación hizo que su varita lo empujara hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo mientras escuchaba como los mortífagos creaban un alboroto y empezaban a gritar y a vociferar sin sentidos.

— ¡ _Expulso_! —A la voz de Lily se unió otra que también reconoció y que inundó todos sus sentidos— ¡ _Incendio_!

Seguía demasiado desorientado, pero alcanzó a escuchar una explosión que mandó por los cielos virutas de lo que debía ser restos de alguna lápida. Tampoco le costó percibir que había algo quemándose cerca de él.

Logró incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de poder ponerse de pie o voltear para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, tuvo el rostro de Lily a centímetros del suyo, acuclillada junto a él con el rostro bañado en angustia.

— ¡Harry! ¡¿Harry, estás bien?! —Le preguntó, gritando para escucharse por encima del barullo que había cerca de ellos— ¡Por favor, dime si estás bien…!

Seguía tan asombrado por tenerla ahí que no pudo encontrar la voz para responderle, y de haberlo hecho, no habría sabido que decir.

No sabía como estaba, quería sentirse aliviado porque ya no estaba solo, ahora sus padres estaban ahí y eso tenía que significar que todo iría bien, pero no pudo impedir que su presencia lo pusiera más nervioso y aterrorizado. Por lo que escuchaba, eran solo ellos dos, y ese lugar estaba lleno de mortífagos.

Y Voldemort.

Lo recordó de repente, y de inmediato volteó hacia el lugar donde había caído, justo a tiempo para notar que ya había logrado ponerse de pie y que los apuntaba con su varita.

— ¡Lily, cuidado! —Le gritó, desesperado.

Pero su madre era rápida, y antes de que él terminara de gritar ya se había levantado y logrado desviar la maldición silenciosa que le había enviado, parándose estratégicamente frente a su hijo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

— ¡ _Protego_! —Exclamó, creando un campo de protección frente a ellos, desviando otra maldición— ¡No vas a tocar a mi hijo! ¡Déjalo en paz!

— ¡Chica estúpida, apártate de mi camino! —Le respondió Voldemort, había perdido el tono burlón y suave, ahora sonaba furioso— ¡Apártate ahora!

— ¡NO! ¡No dejaré que lo lastimes…! ¡ _Impedimenta_!

— ¡Lily! ¡Lily, salgan de aquí! —Vociferó James, relativamente lejos de ellos— ¡Llévatelo, corran…!

Con el corazón latiéndole en lo oídos, Harry volteó hacia donde escuchó su voz y finalmente pudo tener una visión completa de su alrededor.

Había un gran número de mortífagos regados por el suelo, unos inconscientes y algunos demasiado débiles como para moverse, supuso que por la explosión que había escuchado antes. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando vio que su padre, no sabía como, estaba luchando él solo contra Bellatrix, Barty jr y otros dos mortífagos que no pudo reconocer.

Quiso levantarse e intentar ayudarlo, pero algo le dijo que eso solo iba a complicarle más las cosas.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Potter. —Le dijo Crouch con una sonrisa letal y escalofriante— Me sorprende que te atrevieras a dar la cara sin tus _amigos_. ¿No es lo mismo con uno menos, cierto?

— ¡Esa maldita rata! —Chilló Bellatrix, furiosa, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra— ¡Me encargaré de él! ¡Nos los vamos a cargar a todos! ¡A ti y a tu maldita sangre sucia…!

— ¡ _Impedimenta_! ¡ _Expulso_! —James alcanzó a desviar la maldición de la bruja antes de apuntar hacia los otros dos y hacer volar a uno de ellos.

— ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Por un segundo, horrible y eterno, Harry sintió que el mundo se detenía mientras veía como el rayo verde de la varita de Bellatrix salía disparado directo hacia James.

Su alma abandonó su cuerpo y no la recuperó hasta que vio como su padre, ágilmente, se agachaba en el último minuto, provocando que la maldición golpeara a Barty en el pecho, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos.

Muerto.

— ¡Infeliz de mierda, mira lo que me has hecho hacer! —Gritó la bruja, sonando cada vez más desquiciada— ¡Crucio! ¡CRUCIO!

— ¡LILY! ¡Váyanse! —Volvió a llamarla James, batiéndose contra Bellatrix y el mortífago restante, lo cual se le empezaba a complicar— ¡Toma a Harry y váyanse! ¡AHORA!

— ¡Harry, vete! —Le gritó ella a su hijo, suplicante, deteniendo como mejor podía las maldiciones de Voldemort que cada vez eran más letales— ¡ _Por favor_ , vete de aquí!

Harry no le respondió, pero de haberlo hecho le habría gritado _No_. No iba a irse, no iba a dejarlos ahí, no podía hacer eso.

— ¡Maldita chica! ¡Apártate de una vez! ¡Apártate y podrás vivir!

— ¡No me iré a ningún lado! —Respondió Lily, sin que le temblara la voz ni la mano con la que sostenía la varita— ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Haré lo que sea, solo…! ¡Solo deja que se vaya, por favor!

— ¡Estúpida chica impura, debí haberte matado hace trece años…!

— ¡ _Desmaius_! —Esta vez su hechizo no fue tan efectivo y apenas lo rozó.

No era estúpido, sabía que sus padres no iban a aguantar mucho más, se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

En cualquier momento los demás mortífagos se levantarían y, peor aún, Voldemort terminaría de perder la paciencia.

Tenía que pensar rápido, trazar un plan para los tres pudieran salir de ahí, juntos y sanos.

Paneó todo el lugar con la mirada hasta que su mirada dio con la Copa, bañándolo con realización.

— ¡James! —Lo llamó a gritos, con la voz ronca por todo el tiempo que había pasado sin hablar— ¡JAMES!

Su padre atendió a la segunda vez. Volteó a verlo de manera interrogante y Harry señaló la copa con la cabeza para luego señalar a Lily, explicándole sin palabras su plan.

Por suerte, James lo entendió de inmediato, y asintió rápidamente antes de volver a desviar su atención hacia los mortífagos.

— ¡Uno, dos…!

— ¡Tres! —Gritaron los dos a unísono.

— ¡ _Bombarda_! —James apuntó hacia el suelo frente a él y provocó otra explosión que alejó lo suficiente a sus contrincantes.

— ¡ _Accio_! —Gritó Harry, apuntando a la Copa con su varita.

Ésta voló por los aires hacia él a la vez que James corría en la misma dirección y se abalanzaba sobre ellos, tomando a Lily por el brazo y con la otra mano tomando la Copa por una de las astas, en el mismo momento que Harry sujetaba la otra.

Oyó el grito furioso de Voldemort en el instante exacto en que sintió la sacudida que le dejó saber que el traslador había funcionado y que ahora se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad en medio de un torbellino de viento y colores, con sus padres a su lado.

Unos segundos después, sintió que golpeaba el suelo con brusquedad, el olor a pasto fue lo primero que percibió, seguido de un agudo dolor en su cicatriz que apenas disimulaba el de su pierna.

A su alrededor escuchaba voces, gritos y pisadas, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos ni a soltar la copa, estaba paralizado, con demasiado miedo a lo que acababa de pasar y temiendo que todo volvería si se atrevía a moverse.

De repente sintió unas manos suaves que lo tomaban por el rostro y lo obligaban a levantar la mirada. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y, de nuevo, ella estaba ahí.

—Harry… Harry… —Lo llamó repetidamente, con los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, viéndolo como si no pudiera creer que era real— ¿Harry, estás bien?

No, no estaba bien. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo estaba y finalmente se había cansado de fingir lo contrario.

Entonces, sin importarle más nada, ni la gente ni el lugar, se enderezó solo lo suficiente para poder arrojarse sobre Lily, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y botando las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo había aguantado.

—Mamá… —Sollozó sin pensarlo, solo se le salió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si no fuera la primera vez que la llamaba así— Mamá…

—Ya… Ya, tesoro, aquí estoy. Todo va a estar bien, todo…

—Mamá… —Volvió a llamarla, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, sintiendo que si la soltaba la perdería y eso no podría soportarlo— Mamá, ha vuelto… _Ha vuelto_.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Tengo muchísimas cosas que decir al respecto de este capítulo, no se ni por donde empezar, pero trataré de no alargarme para dejarlos ir rápido y no abrumarlos más.**

 **Ya en varias oportunidades les he comentado lo tedioso que se me hace tener que prácticamente copiar escenas de los libros, pero aquí no he tenido mucha opción. Por una parte se me hacía muy fastidioso tener que entregarles una escena que ya había visto y que deben conocerse tan bien como yo, pero tampoco podía simplemente pasarlas por alto, era necesario presentarles algunos cambios tácticos que encajan más con nuestra historia. Espero no haberlos aburrido, trate de parafrasear lo más que pude para no hacer un** _ **copia y pega**_ **tan descarado jajaja):**

 **Siento que tengo el deber de explicarles mi decisión en cuanto a Cedric, y quiero hacerlo sin sonar fría y maldita. La verdad es que en un principio, su muerte sí iba a ser parte de la historia, porque salvarlo no representaba nada resaltante para el resto de los acontecimientos. Creo que, aunque dolorosa, era bastante necesaria para el transcurso de la saga. Sin embargo, cuando decidí que James y Lily irían a salvar a Harry al cementerio y volverían al colegio con él, todo se me complicó, iba a ser bastante difícil lidiar con un chico muerto y dos adultos metidos en el lío. No se si me explico o si lo enrede todo, pero en resumen, me facilitaba la existencia que viviera, así que lo deje. Por cierto, espero que mi forma de "salvarlo" haya quedado más o menos decente y no muy irreal.**

 **Lo mismo con esa escena de batalla, ya saben que no soy la mejor para escribir este tipo de situaciones, pero sigo haciendo lo que puedo, ojala no fuera tan doloroso de leer para ustedes.**

 **No fue un capítulo exactamente corto, pero creo que se lee bastante rápido. De una vez aviso que el siguiente sí será** _ **muy**_ **largo, posiblemente más de lo normal. También aviso que pasaran muchas cosas importantes ya que empezamos a cerrar líneas, creo que será más capítulo final que el final, éste será mucho más relajado, así que prepárense.**

 **Aplausos para mí, que logre luchar con mi horrible horario y subir solo una semana después. Recemos para que por favor esto no cambie.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora, si algo no les quedo claro o tienen dudas sobre esto que acaban de leer siéntanse libres de preguntarme en un review o por un mensaje privado, también está mi twitter** _ **Jorimargb**_ **, por si prefieren hablarme ahí.**

 **Estoy llena de ansiedad por esto, así que espero que les haya gustado! Me muero por saber sus opiniones(L)**

 **Me despido por ahora, les mando un abrazo enorme y un millón de besos. Los quiero muchísimo y cada vez que pienso que es un capítulo más cerca del final me dan ganas de llorar. Son los mejores del mundo(L) Nos leemos tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo. ¡Cuídense y gracias por todo lo que me dan!**


	52. Together We Stand

**Aviso** **: _Universo Alternativo. Historia inspirada en la serie para televisión "Life Unexpected". Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

 **Ari : ¡Holaaaa! Esa reconciliación es un momento que todos necesitamos para seguir viviendo. Sobre si será fácil o no, pues creo que ya han superado muchas cosas y han avanzado muchísimo en su relación, veo muy difícil que todo vaya a estancarse justo ahora. Al final sabemos que se adoran y ya vimos que James haría cualquier cosa por su hijo, solo queda esperar y ver. ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Beln : ¡Holaaaa! Graciaaaas a ti por leer y por dejarme tu review, se que esta vez me tarde un poco más pero espero que no te haya dado un soponcio JAJAJ(L) ¡Me da mucho gusto que te encante la historia! Y te admiro por haberla leído tan rápido, increíble! ¡Te mando saludos y espero leerte pronto! Un abrazo.**

 **Valen : No tienes que agradecerme por no matar a James y a Lily, lo hice con todo el amor de y la negación de mi corazón porque los adoro y solo quiero verlos ser felices para siempre u.u Además esta es una historia de sobrevivencia, aquí todos tienen una segunda oportunidad (L) La verdad es que no recuerdo si habías dejado review antes, una pena lo de tu cuenta): Pero me encanta que igual te hayas tomado el tiempo para pasarte por aquí! Me matas con tu opinión sobre mi escritura, ay, eres muy tierna, me alegra mucho que te parezca tan buena, eso sí, dudo que alguien quiera publicar esto como un libro jajajaja. Y que adores a Hannah es la guinda del pastel de tu review*-* Me dejas con una enorme sonrisa por eso! Gracias por eso y por todo lo que dijiste, eres un sol! Te mando un abrazo enooorme, ojala te guste este capítulo, cuídate(L)**

 **Alex13 : ¡Helloooo, belleza! Escuche hasta aquí tu grito fangirl y me encanto JAJAJA. Me alegra mucho, mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo! James y Lily pueden ser los héroes de cualquiera, así que creo que eso se debe más a lo hermosos que son que a lo que yo pueda escribir aquí jajaja, pero amo que lo digas. El final es demasiado para los feels de cualquiera, creo que era un momento esperado por todos y quería que fuera perfecto, la opinión casi general es que sí así que puedo dormir tranquila jeje. Tú sigues tratando de hacer que ponga una escena de Harry con sus abuelos y yo sigo dejándote mal): Lo siento! Es que como ya tengo todo estructurado y los capítulos contados me cuesta mucho agregar escenas nuevas. Prometo que para la próxima parte trataré de hacer un huequito para eso, se que a muchos les gustaría leerlo. Y que bueno que digas lo de los capítulos largos porque este es uno de los peores JAJJA, para que no digas que no te complazco(L) Y nada, bella, creo que eso es todo por ahora; como siempre gracias por pasarte por aquí y espero leernos pronto. Un beso, sabes que también te adoro (L)**

 **Paula : ¡Holaaaa! Me puse nerviosa cuando leí que estabas indecisa, pero después seguí leyendo y vi que no era nada malo así que pude respirar tranquila jajajaja. Empezando porque me deja aliviada saber que te pareciera acertada la decisión que tome sobre Cedric, me tenía super nerviosa, y también que te gustara la adaptación de la escena. Y los diálogos de James y Lily*-* Amé ponerlos, porque los amo en la versión original y aquí más porque ya vimos que sí lograron escapar así que es un final más feliz, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Y bueno, en cuanto a la escena en la que Harry le dice _mamá_ a Lily, se que fue bastante triste que la primera vez que se lo dijera fuera en esa situación, pero objetivamente si no era así era muy poco probable que lo hiciera en otro momento, la desesperación y el miedo de perderla le dieron el empujón que le faltaba. ¡Y James es un amor y una perfección de hombre! Ay, obviamente le suplicaría a Peter y a quien fuera si así puede salvar a su niño, es demasiado bello. Y explicaste perfecto el por que Remus y Sirius no lo acompañaron, era un momento familiar jeje. Definitivamente la relación de Harry con sus padres será diferente a raíz de todo esto, o al menos empezará a verlos de una manera nueva. ¡Y esa conversación padre e hijo! Va a llegar, pronto. Me muero por poder compartir con ustedes todo lo a que mi cabecita se le ocurra JAJAJ, trataré de no hacerte sufrir mucho. ¡Gracias por tu review, bella! Nos seguimos leyendo y te mando un beso enorme, bye(L)**

 **Tanke 98 : ¡Holaaaaa! ¡Te felicito por haber aprobado los tres exámenes! Me imagino que debes seguir demasiado feliz JAJAJ, esperemos que sigas así. Bueno, ahora te comento yo sobre mi vida académica: en general todo va bien, no excelente, pero bien, el horario sigue siendo un asco, pero ya he ido acostumbrándome y pude acomodarlo un poco, tengo profesores muy buenos y otros no mucho, mis compañeros… Mejor no hablar de eso JAJJA son detestables, a veces el crucio les queda corto, pero tengo a mis amigas de siempre así que pasamos la tragedia juntas. Pero la idea no es que te aburra con cuentos aburridos sobre mi vida universitaria, así que vamos cal capítulo. JAJJAJ Harry no es el más intuitivo, en eso todos estamos de acuerdo, pero sí, era evidente que no encontrar nada en un laberinto de obstáculos no podía ser normal. Yo tampoco entiendo a Hagrid y su amor por los insectos y bichos raros, todos son demasiado desagradables. Barty Jr está muy loco, punto, la valentía es una cosa pero cortarse una mano ya es de gente que no piensa. No tengo nada que decir sobre Voldemort o su padre, creo que así hubiera sido bueno la habría odiado porque ese ser vino mala de fábrica, ahí no había mucho que hacer. Tanta maldad tiene que ser innata. Yo estaba igual de nerviosa que Lily mientras escribía, me sentí muy mal por dejarla ahí sola tanto tiempo): La actitud de Sirius ante Peter en verdad me duele bastante, obviamente no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque obviamente está enfadado pero también esta muy triste y solo sacar la rabia no va a ayudarlo. Pero sí, al menos logró mantener la calma. Vamos a ver que tan bueno resulta para Peter, y para el resto, que Dumbledore se encargue de toda la situación. Apoyo todo lo que tenga que ver con maldecir gente que tortura a Harry. Y no creo que Voldemort lo considere un niño, creo que él no diferencia ese tipo de cosas, solo ve obstáculos que tiene que quitar de su camino, lo cual es repulsivo. Bueno, las peleas son una parte sensible de escribir porque se me da bastante mal, así que entiendo si no estuvo increíble. Necesitaba que Barty Jr muriera, la verdad, y bueno Bellatrix es una genia pero creo que un error lo comete cualquiera, no? Igual no es como si le importara tanto la vida de barty así que, par que tener cuidado? Y ya para terminar, siempre supe que Harry le diría a Lily _mamá_ en un momento así, desde el principio me pareció que tendría que estar bajo mucha presión hasta el punto en que le saliera casi por inercia, no que en un momento feliz hubiera sido imposible, pero si más difícil. ¡Y nada! Creo que eso es todo por ahora, me alegra que la tercera prueba cumpliera tus expectativas(: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y por tu review! Espero que tengas una buena semana y todo vaya genial. Nos leemos pronto, saludos y un abrazo!**

* * *

 **51\. Together We Stand.**

—Mamá… Mamá, ha vuelto… Ha vuelto.

—Shh, está bien, tesoro, está bien… —Respondió ella, acariciándole el cabello y apretándolo más contra su pecho— Ya estamos bien, estás a salvo.

Pero no estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

Porque Voldemort había vuelto, y sí, tal vez esa noche no lo había matado, pero eso no quería decir que no lo haría la siguiente, o en cualquier otro momento.

Harry sabía que cuando menos lo esperara, él podía aparecer y completar lo que había empezado esa noche, y la simple idea lo congelaba de miedo.

Pudo escuchar que había un alboroto a su alrededor y alcanzó a reconocer varias voces, pero no se movió, no pensaba soltar a Lily por nada del mundo, no podía.

No le importaba estar rodeado de personas, y que posiblemente la atención de todos estuviera puesta en él, ya había sido fuerte durante demasiado tiempo y ahora lo único que quería hacer era llorar y, por primera vez, saber como se sentía ser consolado por su madre.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Susurró Lily contra su oído, sin dejar de acariciarlo— Ya no hay nada que temer...

— ¡Profesor…! ¡Profesor Dumbledore! —La distancia de la voz de James y el sonido de sus pasos le dejó saber que se había puesto de pie— ¡Ha vuelto…! ¡Ha vuelto, nosotros…! ¡Peter, él…!

—Tranquilo, James, ya me explicaron todo. —Lo calmó el profesor, manteniendo la compostura, como era usual, aunque sonaba bastante alerta— No te preocupes. Están a salvo, ahora…

— ¡Por Merlín, Dumbledore! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Al principio Harry no pudo reconocer la voz que hablaba, aunque se le hacía familiar— ¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿Por qué el chico ha llegado con sus padres?!

—Todo tiene una explicación, Cornelius, si solo me dejas…

— ¡Esto es inaudito! —Exclamó otra persona, alguien totalmente desconocido para Harry— ¡El chico no podía recibir ayuda! ¡Tendremos que investigar esto de inmediato!

La vibración del piso le dejaba saber que cada vez había más gente acercándose a ellos, gritando y haciendo preguntas. Sabía que aquello debía verse muy mal, pero toda esa gente tenía que entender, ya no se trataba del Torneo ni de la copa, era mucho más serio.

Voldemort había regresado, no podían estar en problemas por eso.

— ¡Han hecho trampa! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —Vociferaba una voz, exaltada y notablemente furiosa— ¡Este chico tiene mucho que explicar! ¡Apártese…!

— ¿Pero que…? ¡Suélteme!

De repente alguien jaló a Lily lejos de él y Harry sintió como lo invadía la desesperación y las ganas de llorar se intensificaron ante la idea de tener que soltarla.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa?! —Gritó Sirius, a quien Harry alcanzó ver por el rabillo del ojo, empujando lejos a la persona que había intentado alejar a Lily de él— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito imbécil!

Harry se sintió infinitamente agradecido con su padrino cuando Lily regresó a su lado, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Vuelve a tocarla así y te juro que…!

— ¡Sirius, ven acá! —Harry se alejó un poco para poder ver a James, quien se había vuelto a acuclillar a su lado— ¡Está herido! ¡Es la pierna, no sé que…!

—Déjame ver. —Respondió el susodicho, entrando a su campo de visión al agacharse junto a su amigo— ¿Harry, que te pasó?

—A-a… —Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar bien— Araña… Fue una araña.

—Mierda… —Susurró Sirius, con una expresión que no ayudaba en nada— Okay, déjame ver. James, hay que…

Le hizo una mueca y James supo de inmediato a que se refería. Asintió rápidamente, con el rostro bañado en sudor y angustia, y tomó su varita para rasgar el pantalón de Harry justo donde estaba la herida. Él volvió a desviar la mirada y cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver que tan mal estaba.

Y por las palabras que soltó Sirius, debía ser bastante.

— ¿Puedes arreglarlo, cierto? —Le preguntó James, ansioso.

—Es… Es bastante profundo. —A Harry no le gustaba para nada escuchar ese tono serio e inseguro en Sirius— Tendría que… Maldita sea, no creo de que pueda...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no crees? ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡No con tanta gente y tanto ruido, James!

— ¡No me vengas con esa mierda, Sirius…!

— ¡¿Qué acaso quieres que le destroce la pierna o…?!

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —Les cortó Remus con rotundidad, hablando justo por encima de él y de Lily— ¡No es momento para esto! Sirius, si en serio no puedes hacerlo hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato…

—Primero quiero que vayamos a mi oficina.

— ¿Qué? No. —Saltó Lily de inmediato, sin importarle estar hablando con Dumbledore— Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería, necesita que lo vean, él…

—Solo será un momento. —Insistió el director, haciéndose escuchar por encima del alboroto que aún había a su alrededor— Tienen que contarme todo.

—No, ya habrá tiempo para contar. Harry…

—Lily… —La llamó Remus en tono conciliador.

—Al terminar lo llevaremos a la enfermería de inmediato, Lily, lo prometo. —Volvió a hablar Dumbledore, con firmeza, dando a entender que no había lugar a replicas.

—Yo... Harry… —Suspiró resignada y chasqueó la lengua— Está bien. Pero alguien tiene que llevarlo, yo no puedo…

—No. —Harry se aferró con fuerza a su túnica, aterrado ante la idea de separarse de ella. Levantó el rostro para clavar sus ojos en los suyos— Por favor, no…

—Shh, no voy a irme a ningún lado. —Le aseguró ella, con la voz suave y cariñosa— Estaré justo a tu lado, ¿está bien? —Le dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada— James…

—Sí, ya voy... —James se acercó más y lo tomó con cuidado por los hombros— Niño, voy a levantarte, por favor avísame si te lastimo la herida.

Harry asintió y finalmente se atrevió a soltar a su madre, pero solamente porque ahora iba a ir con él.

James le pasó un brazo por la espalda y otro por debajo de las piernas, levantándolo y gruñendo por el esfuerzo al ponerse de pie. Lo acomodó con cuidado para no tocarle demasiado la herida, y Harry le echó los brazos al cuello, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, mojándolo con las lágrimas que aún seguían saliendo y sintiéndose tan seguro en sus brazos como lo había estado en los de Lily.

—No te preocupes, niño, todo va a estar bien. —Le prometió su padre en un susurro mientras empezaban a caminar— Voy a arreglarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que lo arreglaré todo.

Harry tragó saliva y se pegó más a él, sabiendo que aquello no podía arreglarlo, posiblemente nadie podría.

Pero aún así, quería creerle, lo quería con todo su corazón.

* * *

Los siguientes acontecimientos habían pasado frente a sus ojos como una de las películas muggles que Sirius le había mostrado en el verano, a pesar de estar presente, en el centro de hecho, no se había sentido parte de nada.

Una vez llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, Lily volvió a insistir en que lo dejaran descansar antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa, pero el director volvió a negarse, alegando que mientras más rápido salieran de eso mejor.

Por suerte para él, James y Lily se encargaron de relatar prácticamente todo lo que había ocurrido, pero solo pudieron hacerlo con lo que habían vivido, lo que había pasado antes, desgraciadamente, tuvo que contarlo Harry.

No despegó los ojos de Dumbledore en ningún momento, negado a ver las expresiones de su familia.

Sin embargo, le pareció bastante injusto cuando él quiso hacer preguntas, como dónde estaba Peter o qué pasaría ahora, y nadie quiso responderle, todos demasiado empeñados en que debían llevarlo enfermería. Su único consuelo fue ver que Sirius lucía igual de indignado que él cuando no le respondieron lo de Peter.

Madame Pomfrey lo atendió de inmediato, para alivio de Lily. Le curó la pierna en un parpadeo, y le dio una poción para los dolores que tenía en el resto del cuerpo y otra para dormir sin soñar.

La última le vino de maravilla, no había terminado de tomarla cuando ya le había entrado el sueño, al cual se entregó sin pensarlo dos veces, hundiéndose más en la cómoda cama de plumas.

No estaba seguro de cuando tiempo durmió, y no supo si realmente estaba dormido, o si llevaba rato flotando en esa etapa entre el sueño y la consciencia, pero de todas formas, podía sentir la reconfortante presión de una mano sujetando la suya, y abrió los ojos de golpe, afianzando el agarre, al sentir que ésta desaparecía.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy. —Le susurró Lily con la voz suave, volviéndose a sentar en la silla de la cual había estado por levantarse— Todo está bien…

Lo primero que quiso hacer Harry fue pedirle que dejara de decir eso, porque no era cierto, pero seguía medio dormido y además estaba muy ocupado debatiéndose entre si debía sentirse aliviado de tenerla ahí o avergonzado por estar siendo tan molesto.

— ¿A dónde ibas? —Preguntó por lo bajo, con una voz ronca que no se reconoció.

—A escribirle a Mar para decirle donde estamos, es bastante tarde y debimos haber llegado hace rato. —Le explicó ella, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar— Pero puedo ir en un rato…

—No, anda... —Aceptó Harry, a pesar de que no quería que se fuera, sabía que no podía tenerla encadenada a él toda la noche— Yo estoy bien, en serio…

—No importa, seguro Sirius ya lo hizo…

—Pero…

—Tranquila, yo voy, tú quédate con él y…

— ¿James? —Harry levantó la cabeza para poder ver a su padre sentado a los pies de su camilla.

—Hey, bienvenido, niño. —Lo saludó el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues… Ya no me duele nada. —Fue lo más sincero que se le ocurrió decirles sin preocuparlos— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Están bien?

—Completos, al menos. —Bromeó James, ganándose una mirada significativa por parte de Lily.

—Creo que podemos considerarlo una victoria. —Harry intentó seguirle la broma, con una sonrisa bastante débil.

—Ya basta, dejen de hablar así. —Los reprendió Lily con un suspiro— Sí, estamos bien, no te preocupes por nosotros. ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?

—No me duele ya. —Repitió Harry, sintiéndose aliviado por eso— Estoy… Bien, supongo.

—Bueno, me quedo tranquila entonces. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa aliviada, pasándole una mano por el cabello— Si necesitas algo nos dices, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió, aunque no imaginaba que podía llegar a pedirles, en ese momento sentía que no necesitaba nada.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el cementerio había pensado que ese era el fin, que los perdería y que todo había acabado.

Había estado tan seguro de eso que tenerlos ahí en ese momento no se sentía real… Pero lo era, y no necesitaba más que eso.

—Chicos… —Murmuró, no atreviéndose a encontrar ninguna de sus miradas por temor a sonrojarse— Gracias... Por llegar.

—Pero por supuesto que íbamos a llegar. —Respondió James de inmediato, dándole una palmada alentadora en la pierna— Aquí no hay nada que agradecer, niño. Ni lo menciones.

Quiso llevarle la contraria y asegurarle que sí, claro que tenía que mencionarlo. Le acababan de salvar la vida, ¿Cómo no iba a agradecerles eso?

Pero al final decidió callar y dejarlo así, porque sabía que no iban a dejar que dijera nada al respecto, los conocía demasiado a ambos.

Vio de reojo como Lily se mordía el labio con muchísima fuerza y bajaba la mirada para que no notara como los ojos se le humedecían. Harry supo que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar, y recordar que no la había visto hacerlo en ningún momento, ni en el cementerio ni después, lo sorprendió bastante.

—Mamá… —La llamó, otra vez sin notarlo, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que ahora le salía de manera involuntaria— Tranquila, estoy bien. —Intentó sonreír divertido, porque ella misma era la que había estado tratando de convencerlo de eso— Todo está bien, ¿cierto?

—No te burles de mí. —Intentó regañarlo, a pesar de que la sonrisa cariñosa y el tono débil de su voz la delató— Y sí, claro que lo está, pero…

De repente, la calma de la enfermería fue interrumpida por unos gritos y un jaleo justo al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Les preguntó Harry, incorporándose en la camilla.

James y Lily intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión, que le hicieron saber que estaban tan perdidos como él.

— ¡¿A que mierda se refiere con eso?! —Fue imposible no reconocer los inconfundibles gritos de Sirius por encima de los demás— ¡Pero claro que les creemos y…! ¡No me mires así, Remus!

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa? —Suspiró James con cansancio, poniéndose de pie.

Lily se encogió de hombros y lo imitó, también levantándose de la silla, en el momento justo que las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe.

—No es necesario alterarse de esta forma. —Estaba diciendo el Ministro de Magia mientras caminaba hacia ellos con paso decidido— Estoy seguro que todo tiene una explicación sencilla que podremos responder cuanto antes…

—Eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte, Cornelius. —Le respondió Dumbledore, que venía a su lado, con un ligero pero evidente tono de impaciencia— Y si me dieras un momento podría explicarte…

Harry pudo reconocer a la jefa de su madre caminando detrás de los dos hombres.

Remus y Sirius iban justo detrás, ambos con mirada de pocos amigos, el primero susurrándole entre dientes al segundo mientras éste solo lo desestimaba con la mano.

—Mientras más pronto salgamos de esto mejor. —Lo cortó Fudge de inmediato, parándose frente a la cama de Harry— Es necesario empezar con las explicaciones.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Saltó Lily de inmediato, sorprendiendo a Harry ya que lucía bastante compuesta a pesar de haber estado a punto romper a llorar unos segundos antes— Pero lo que no creo necesario es molestar a mi hijo cuando evidentemente tuvo una noche bastante larga y pesada. Podemos salir y fácilmente James y yo les explicaremos todo.

—Disculpa que me meta, Evans. —Intervino Merlina, evidentemente no sintiéndolo para nada— Pero no creo que tuviera una noche más pesada que los otros tres chicos que sí terminaron la prueba _sin ayuda._

— ¿Quieres por favor repetirme que haces aquí?

— ¿Esto es en serio? —Quiso saber James, luciendo atónito, antes de que alguien pudiera responderle a Lily— _Quien-tú-sabes_ regresó, ¿y siguen insistiendo con lo del Torneo?

—Sí bueno, al parecer todos decidieron reorganizar sus prioridades sin avisar. —Espetó Sirius, enfadado, fulminando a Fudge con la mirada.

—A ver, señor Potter, no es necesario seguir adelante con esa coartada. —Le dijo Fudge a James con una mirada condescendiente— El daño está hecho, ayudaron al chico, a pesar de que no debieron hacerlo, y eso es muy grave, pero no hay necesidad de inventar algo tan…

—Nosotros no estamos inventando nada. —Exclamó Lily, indignada y alterándose más a cada minuto— ¡Él ha vuelto! ¡Nosotros lo vimos! ¡Peleamos con él, no…!

—Suponiendo que fuera cierto. —Repuso el Ministro, empezando a exasperarse— ¿Pueden explicar como supieron donde buscar al chico? Porque sin duda adivinos no serán.

— ¡Desde luego que podemos! ¡Fue…!

—Como estás enterado, Cornelius; Severus tiene maneras de saber cuando Voldemort requiere a sus mortífagos. —La interrumpió el director, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara y lo mirara confundido— Cuando la marca empezó a arderle, nos avisó de inmediato y luego proporcionó la ubicación del lugar donde se realizaría la reunión.

Harry parpadeó con incredulidad un par de veces, sintiéndose repentinamente perdido, y mareado al pensar que tal vez había algo que no había entendido o que había malinterpretado, pero las expresiones desconcertadas de sus padres, lo hicieron saber que ellos pensaban lo mismo que él.

Ver a Sirius y a Remus hacer gestos de incomprensión y exasperación cuando sus amigos intentaron buscar respuesta en ellos lo hizo entender que tampoco tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Era Peter quien les había dicho del cementerio, acababan de contárselo a Dumbledore en su oficina, ¿Por qué mentía ahora?

Y supuso que eso era lo que James estaba por preguntar, pero no pudo saberlo ya que el director le dedicó una rápida e imperceptible mirada significativa que lo hizo callar de golpe.

—Si gustas, Severus debe estar por llegar y estará encantado de explicarte todo.

—Por favor, Dumbledore, no me digas que vas a caer en este juego. —Exclamó Fudge sin perder la condescendencia de su expresión— Entiendo que sientas predilección por tus alumnos y quieras protegerlos, pero…

—Lo que le están diciendo es la verdad. —Habló Remus por primera vez, sorprendiendo a Harry al ver lo furioso y exasperado que lucía— Y seguir negándolo solo nos hace perder tiempo valioso.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Hay un montón de cosas que hacer para evitar que esos enfermos vuelvan a retomar fuerzas! —Prácticamente gritó Sirius, notablemente alentado por el enfado de su amigo— ¡Y podemos impedirlo si dejamos de discutir tantas estupideces y hacemos algo al respecto!

— ¿Entonces aceptas sus testimonios? —Le preguntó el Ministro a Dumbledore, viéndolo con incredulidad— ¿De verdad vas a creer que Quien-tú-sabes regresó? Solo por que lo dice un chico que…

— ¡¿Un chico que _qué_?! —Demandó Lily, empezando a ponerse del color de su cabello.

Pero entonces Harry recordó su primer encuentro con Fudge más temprano, justo antes de la prueba, y todo tuvo sentido.

—Ministro, usted ha estado leyendo los artículos de Rita Skeeter.

—Como lo ha hecho todo el mundo mágico. —Agregó Merlina.

— ¡Pero alguien con un poco de sentido común sabría mejor que creerle a esa mujer! —El volumen de voz de Lily había igualado el de Sirius, y estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia delante cuando James la tomó por el brazo.

— ¿Y que si lo he hecho? —Soltó Fudge, su atención posada completamente en Dumbledore— ¿Qué pasa si he descubierto que le has estado ocultando al Ministerio detalles de suma importancia con respecto a este niño?

—Cualquier cosa relacionada con Harry no es asunto del Ministerio. —Se metió James, alterado.

—Sí lo es, cuando amenaza con la tranquilidad de aquellos a su alrededor. ¡He leído todo acerca de esos…! ¡Numeritos que ha estado montando! Dolores de cabeza, alucinaciones…

—Alucinando una maldita…

—Sirius.

—Supongo que hablaras de los dolores de su cicatriz. —Adivinó Dumbledore con frialdad— Ahora, necesito que me escuches, Cornelius…

Dio un paso hacia delante para quedar más cerca de él, y fue entonces cuando Harry pudo distinguir un furor en sus ojos que lo alejaba muchísimo de la expresión amable y bondadosa que le conocía.

—Harry está tan cuerdo como tú y yo. La cicatriz que tiene en la frente no le ha cambiado eso. Sin embargo, tengo la teoría de que ésta le duele cuando lord Voldemort está cerca o cuando se siente especialmente furioso.

Harry tragó saliva y se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano para reprimir el impulso de de tocarse la frente.

—Me vas a disculpar, Dumbledore… —Respondió Fudge, dando un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia entre él y el director— Pero yo nunca he escuchado algo de una cicatriz que…

— ¡Mire, aquí nadie le está mintiendo! ¡Yo mismo he visto el regreso de Voldemort! —Gritó Harry, siendo en capaz de seguir callando. Quiso levantarse de la cama pero James se lo impidió— ¡Peleé con él! ¡Vi a los mortífagos! ¡Bellatrix Lestrange estaba ahí! ¡Y Barty Crouch Jr también!

—Hay un hueco muy grande en tu historia, querido. —Le dijo Merlina con una sonrisa condescendiente aunque irritada a la vez— Porque todos saben que Crouch murió hace años en Azkaban.

—Deberías investigar eso más a fondo. —Gruñó James en respuesta— Porque mi hijo no es mentiroso

—Y todos los informes nos aseguran que Bellatrix Lestrange está en el extranjero, muy lejos del país. —Lo ignoró Fudge. Algo le dijo a Harry que mentía.

— ¡Eso es una maldita mentira y lo sabe perfectamente! —Bramó Sirius, enfadado. Al igual que Lily, había empezado a colorarse— ¡Está cerca, igual que el resto y si no se hace algo pronto todo el mundo estará en peligro!

—Es una total imprudencia seguir negando lo que ha ocurrido. —Intervino Remus, quien estaba mucho más en control pero con un descontento evidente— Bertha Jorkins, Barty Crouch… Todas esas muertes y desapariciones, no insistirá en que son…

—Dos situaciones totalmente aisladas. —Siguió empeñado el Ministro, bastante exaltado— Dos situaciones totalmente diferentes, ¡Y no me han dado pruebas reales de lo contrario!

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus padres, Sirius, incluso Remus, siempre habían dejado muy claros sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Fudge, y él nunca lo había entendido del todo. No lo había conocido hasta esa tarde, pero su opinión general era que al menos hacía un buen trabajo como Ministro, no era una estrella, pero algo hacía.

Ahora tenía una perspectiva de las cosas totalmente nueva. Aquel era simplemente un hombrecito negado a aceptar la realidad por miedo a perder el orden de su mundo perfecto y ordenado.

—Voldemort ha regresado —Insistió Dumbledore— Si aceptas ese hecho, Cornelius, y tomas las medidas necesarias, quizá aún podamos encontrar una salvación. Lo primero y más esencial es retirarles a los dementores el control de Azkaban…

— ¡Absurdo! —Gritó Fudge, de manera testaruda—. ¡Es inaudito retirar a los dementores! ¡No podría ni siquiera proponerlo! ¡La mitad de nosotros sólo dormimos tranquilos porque sabemos que ellos están custodiando Azkaban!

— ¡A la otra mitad nos cuesta más conciliar el sueño sabiendo que has puesto a los partidarios más peligrosos de lord Voldemort bajo la custodia de unas criaturas que se unirán a él en cuanto se lo pida! Si es que ya no lo están. —Repuso Dumbledore— ¡No te serán leales, Cornelius, porque Voldemort puede ofrecerles mucho más que! ¡Con el apoyo de los dementores y el retorno de sus antiguos partidarios, te resultará muy difícil evitar que recupere la fuerza que tuvo hace trece años!

Fudge boqueó varias veces, incapaz de dejar salir ninguna frase concreta.

—El segundo paso que debes dar, y sin perder el tiempo —Continuó explicando el director—Es enviar mensajes a los gigantes.

— ¿Mensajeros a los gigantes? —Exclamó Fudge, recuperando la capacidad de hablar ¿Qué clase de locura es ésa?

—Debes tenderles una mano ahora mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, o de lo contrario Voldemort los convencerá, como lo hizo una vez, de que es el único mago que está dispuesto a concederles derechos y libertad.

—No... No puedes estar hablando en serio —Se negó Fudge entrecortadamente, negando con la cabeza y alejándose un poco más de Dumbledore— Si la comunidad mágica sospechara que yo pretendo un acercamiento a los gigantes... La gente los odia, Dumbledore... Sería el fin de mi carrera...

— ¡Estás cegado por el miedo a perder el cargo que ostentas, Cornelius! —Exclamó Dumbledore, levantando la voz y con los ojos de nuevo resplandecientes, evidenciando un aura repentinamente poderosa— ¡Le das demasiada importancia, y siempre lo has hecho, a lo que llaman _limpieza de sangre_! ¡No te das cuenta de que no importa lo que uno es por nacimiento, sino lo que uno es por sí mismo! Te lo digo ahora: da los pasos que te aconsejo, y te recordarán, con cargo o sin él, como uno de los ministros de Magia más grandes y valerosos que hayamos tenido. Pero, si no lo haces, ¡la Historia te recordará como el hombre que se hizo a un lado para concederle a Voldemort una segunda oportunidad de destruir el mundo que hemos intentado construir!

—Que locura… —Susurró Fudge, retrocediendo aún más— ¡Una completa locura!

—Si sigues decidido a cerrar los ojos, Cornelius… —Siguió diciendo Dumbledore—Entonces nuestros caminos tendrán que separarse aquí. Actúa como creas conveniente, yo haré lo mismo.

El director no soltó aquello como una amenaza, ni siquiera como advertencia, simplemente sonó como una clara y rotunda declaración de principios. Sin embargo, el Ministro se estremeció como si lo hubiera apuntado con una varita.

—Mucho cuidado, Dumbledore. —Respondió, tembloroso, blandiendo un dedo amenazador— Siempre te he dado rienda suelta, te he mostrado mucho respeto. Podía no estar de acuerdo con algunas de tus decisiones, pero me he callado. No hay muchos que en mi lugar te hubieran permitido todo lo que yo. Pero si vas a actuar contra mí...

—El único contra el que pienso actuar es lord Voldemort. —Cortó Dumbledore con simpleza— Si tú estás contra él, entonces seguiremos del mismo lado, Cornelius.

Fudge pareció no encontrar una respuesta sensata a eso, varias veces cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, notablemente nervioso.

—No puede volver, Dumbledore… —Murmuró de manera casi suplicante— Es imposible…

— ¿En serio va a hacer esto? —Preguntó Lily, sin podérselo creer— ¿Va a arriesgar la vida de millones de personas solo por que se niega a creernos?

—No sé por que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para escoger esta mentira tan grotesca. —Volvió a recuperarse Fudge, levantando la cabeza, cargaba una expresión que buscaba ser severa pero solo era asustada— Pero no permitiré que causen incertidumbre en las personas por un simple… ¡Capricho! Y estoy segura de que nuestro honrado periódico no permitirá que algo así ocurra.

—Pero por supuesto que no. —Soltó Merlina de inmediato— Nunca apoyaríamos una barbaridad así. —Se volteó hacia Lily y le dedicó una mirada significativa— Y nuestros trabajadores tampoco.

— ¿Qué estás…? —Lily parpadeó más incrédula aún— ¡¿Vas a seguirle el juego?! ¡No puedes en serio esperar que no se informe a la gente que…!

—El Profeta no publica mentiras y lo sabes perfectamente, Evans.

— ¿En serio? Porque hasta donde recuerdo tienen a Rita Skeeter publicando cada maldita cosa que se le ocurra. —Le espetó James, imitando la expresión furiosa de Lily.

—No vamos a tolerar gente que esté dispuesta a esparcir estas historias. —Siguió diciendo la mujer, ignorándolo y sin despegar la mirada de la pelirroja— ¿Te quedó claro?

Harry entendió de inmediato lo que estaba implicando y se volteó rápidamente a ver a su madre, buscó su mirada pero ella se negó a voltear a verlo.

—Sí, me quedó claro. —Asintió ella con repentina tranquilidad— Y renuncio.

Las caras furiosas e indignadas que habían lucido todos hasta ese momento dieron un cambio drástico, a sorprendidas y atónitas, en el momento que Lily soltó eso.

El corazón de Harry saltó a su estómago y de repente sintió una espesa oleada de culpa empezar a recorrerlo.

— ¿Q-que? —Alcanzó a soltar Merlina, viéndola boquiabierta— ¿Qué estás…?

—Si no quieren gente que publique la verdad, pues lo mejor será que no siga trabajando ahí. —Continuó ella, sin inmutarse— Tranquila, cuando salga de aquí iré a limpiar mi oficina.

—Lily… —La llamó Harry por lo bajo, aún no sintiéndose cómodo del todo con la idea de llamarla de otra forma delante de tanta gente— No tienes que…

Ella finalmente se volvió a verlo, pero solo para dedicarle una mirada significativa que claramente le pedía que no dijera nada, a lo que él, a regañadientes, accedió.

—Esto es inaudito… Todo es completamente inaudito. —Murmuró Fudge, negando repetidamente con la cabeza— Es obvio que no hay nada más que hacer aquí, y quiero que sepan… —Agregó, posando su mirada en Harry, James y Lily— Que no están en más problemas porque el Ministerio no quiere volver esto algo más grande de lo que ya es.

—No, no quieren atraer la atención a nosotros para que no contemos lo que en verdad pasó. —Lo corrigió Lily con un chasquido de lengua.

—Con trampa o sin trampa, el chico es el ganador. —La ignoró, de mala gana, sacándose de la túnica una bolsa llena de oro— Aquí está el premio, se suponía que habría una ceremonia, pero…

—No necesitamos ese dinero, Ministro. —Le cortó James de inmediato, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza— _Gracias._

Fudge le dedicó una mirada claramente ofendida, antes de volver a guardarse el premio, de mala gana, y colocarse el sombrero que había tenido en la mano hasta ese momento.

Sin despedirse ni mirarlos una última vez, se dirigió con paso rápido a la salida de la enfermería, con Merlina siguiéndolo de cerca, aún con una expresión atónita por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Tiene que ser un maldito chiste. —Gruñó Sirius, una vez estuvieron solos— No puedo creer que vaya irse solo así, a no hacer nada, ese mal…

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué actuara de manera decente? —Preguntó James con un bufido irónico.

—Lamentablemente, no contaremos con el apoyo del Ministerio en esta lucha. —Suspiró Dumbledore de manera severa— Por eso debemos ponernos en marcha de inmediato, asumo que cuento con todos ustedes para…

—Para lo que sea. —Respondieron James y Sirius a unísono.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite solo pídala, profesor. —Le dijo Remus con una mirada muy seria— ¿Qué cree que es lo primero que debemos hacer?

—Voy a necesitar que alerten a tantas personas como puedan, de inmediato, es imperativo que hablemos con aquellos que estarán dispuestos a creernos y a tendernos una mano.

—Nos pondremos en eso ya mismo.

— ¿Podrían empezar ustedes? —Les preguntó Lily— Yo quiero quedarme…

—Por supuesto, Lily. —Le respondió Remus con una sonrisa— Ustedes quédense tranquilos.

—Sí, pelirroja, no es como si esperáramos otra cosa de ti, eres bastante predecible.

—Sirius… —Lily suspiró y se sobó la cien con los dedos— Avísale a Mar que estamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Y yo que hago? —Se metió Harry, empezando a molestarlo que lo hubieran dejado de lado— ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? ¿Qué…?

—Tú necesitas descansar. —Le respondió su madre con firmeza, colocando una mano en su hombro e intentando que volviera a acostarse— Y dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos.

— ¡Pero…!

—Harry, te lo dije en la oficina y te lo repito: esta noche has mostrado una valentía superior a lo que podríamos haber esperado de un chico de tu edad. —Dijo Dumbledore mientras lo veía fijamente con sus ojos azules que habían vuelto a irradiar calma—Has llevado sobre tus hombros la carga de un mago adulto, y has podido con ella. Es más de lo que podemos siquiera pensar en pedirte, así que por ahora, lo mejor es que descanses y te recuperes.

—Así es, niño, tiene toda la razón. —Dijo James, dándole una palmada alentadora en la espalda. Harry reconoció el tono orgulloso de su voz y se encogió un poco— Pero, profesor, antes de que se vaya, me gustaría que nos explicara…

—Todas las explicaciones llegaran en su momento. —Atajó el director, levantando una mano para mantener el silencio— Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a mi oficina, Severus está por volver de un encargo importantísimo que le hice. Escuchen todo lo que Madame Pomfrey diga, y ustedes tres traten de descansar un poco.

—Pero, señor…

Dumbledore no dejó que James terminara su oración, ni que nadie más pudiera decirle nada, ya que en ese momento movió la cabeza en señal de despedida y se dio media vuelta para salir de la enfermería sin mirar atrás, dejándolos a los cinco confundidos y estupefactos.

—No… No entiendo. —Admitió Harry, cuando se quedó solo con su familia— ¿Por qué le mintió a Fudge sobre Peter? ¿Y por que no quiso explicarnos?

—No tengo idea. —Le respondió James, con una mirada igual de perdida que la suya— Pero sus razones tendrá...

—Espero que sean buenas. —Chasqueó Sirius con fastidio.

—Es Dumbledore, por supuesto que sí. —Repuso Remus con mucha seguridad— Tenemos que confiar en él, ya nos explicará.

—Siempre me preguntaré como confiamos tan ciegamente en alguien que confía en _Snape_. —Soltó Sirius con desagrado— Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no lo viste cuando estabas en…?

—Ya te dijo que no unas mil veces. —Le cortó Remus con un suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Ya déjalo estar.

—Un error lo comete cualquiera, tal vez no se fijó bien, ¿cierto, James?

—Si quieres mi opinión, pues…

—Ya, Harry no tiene por que seguir pensando en nada de eso. —Los calló Lily de golpe, viéndolos a ambos con dureza— Dejen su interrogatorio y vayan a inventar tonterías en otro lado. —Volvió a posar la mirada en su hijo y le sonrió con ternura— Tesoro, ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? Debes seguir exhausto.

— ¿Están seguros de que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlos? Haré lo que sea, yo… —Dejó la oración a la mitad en el momento que vio algo que no había notado antes— ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Tus amigos, vinieron a verte y quisieron que despertaras con algo agradable. —Le contestó James, con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando con él el montón de caramelos que había sobre la mesa junto a su cama— Estaban bastante preocupados.

—En especial tu novia, pensé que iba a encadenarse a la cama hasta que despertaras.

—Hannah. —Soltó Harry de golpe, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba al pensar en sus amigos— Ron, Hermione… ¿Dónde están? ¿Puedo verlos?

—Es muy tarde ya, volvieron a la torre hace rato. —Le explicó Lily con suavidad— No querían hacerlo, pero McGonagall vino y… Bueno, tú sabes como es.

—Los dejó quedarse más de lo usual, pero no despertaste.

Harry gruñó y se pateó mentalmente, había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos por estar durmiendo. Deseaba fervientemente poder verlos y contarles todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y puedo ir a la torre? No creo que se hayan dormido, solo un momento y después vuelvo…

—Tú no te mueves de aquí, vas a descansar. —Decidió su madre, antes de darle tiempo de seguir hablando— Ellos vendrán a primera hora de la mañana, entonces podrán hablar.

— ¡Pero…!

—Harry, solo… Hazme caso, ¿sí? —Suspiró, notablemente cansada, antes de agregar— Al menos por esta noche.

De repente recordó todo lo que Lily había hecho por él en esas últimas horas y cerró la boca de inmediato, no encontrando fuerzas para llevarle la contraria y estresarla. Al menos podía darle la tranquilidad de hacerle caso y dormir, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

—No tenías que hacerlo. —Susurró de repente, recordando lo que había pasado unos minutos antes— No debiste renunciar... No por mí, no…

—Shh, claro que sí. —Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le pasó una mano por el cabello con dulzura— Eso fue lo correcto.

—Pero… Tú amas tu trabajo. —Musitó Harry, sintiéndose realmente culpable.

—Lo se. —Lily bajó la mano hacia su rostro y la colocó en su mejilla. Por primera vez en la noche, Harry vio como la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos— Pero a ti te amo más.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y se encogió en si mismo. Quiso dedicarle una mirada significativa, pero no se sentía con ganas de reclamarle sus vergonzosas demostraciones públicas de cariño.

—Trata de dormirte de nuevo, niño. —Le sugirió James con una pequeña sonrisa— Así el día se acaba más rápido.

—No estamos de ánimos para tu poesía, James, por Merlín.

El chico rió por lo bajo, tanto por el comentario de Sirius como por las miradas exasperadas de todo, y decidió hacerle caso a sus padres.

Aún tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ellos, y muchas preguntas que hacer, pero James tenía razón. Mientras más rápido se durmiera, más rápido ese terrible día habría quedado atrás.

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba en aquel pasillo era el sonido que hacía su pie al golpear el piso una y otra vez, de una manera que Remus hubiera considerado molesta, pero por suerte no estaba ahí para ponerle su cara de impaciencia y hastío, así que no consideró detenerse.

Él se había marchado unos minutos antes, a su oficina para enviar las cartas que Dumbledore les había pedido, y James estaba adentro con Lily y Harry. No se había ido con ninguno de los dos, porque no podía estar cerca de ellos sin desear estrellarles la cara contra la pared por ser tan idiotas.

Gruñó al acordarse y empezó a golpear el piso con más intensidad, como si así pudiera molestar a sus amigos, aunque no estuvieran ahí.

Luego de que Fudge se marchara habían salido al pasillo para hablar, y las cosas se habían tornado más tensas de lo que había esperado.

—Se los dije. — Espetó con brusquedad apenas colocaron un pie fuera de la enfermería— Les dije mil veces que al maldito le pasaba algo y no quisieron escucharme.

—Eres el único ser humano que puede alegrarse por tener la razón en un momento como este. —Señaló Remus con un suspiró, dedicándole una mirada hostil.

—Sí, Remus, estoy _tan_ feliz que voy a subirme a gritarlo a la torre de Astronomía, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—No vayan a empezar. —Les pidió James, recostándose de uno de los muros del pasillo, lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta— Que se peleen ahora no va a servir de nada.

En ese momento Sirius soltó un gruñido ronco pero no comentó nada más, reparando en la expresión cansada de su amigo y no queriendo cargarlo con más.

—Ya suficiente hay con todo lo que pasó, y que además ahora Fudge esté actuando como el imbécil que siempre supimos que es.

—Ese hijo de puta. —Sirius sintió como sus venas empezaban a calentarse al pensar en eso— No creería que Voldemort volvió ni porque apareciera en su casa de noche a contarle un cuento para dormir. ¿Cómo es posible que semejante imbécil sea Ministro de Magia?

—Es como lo que Dumbledore siempre nos ha dicho. —Susurró Remus con amargura— Las personas hacen cosas terribles cuando están asustados.

—Sí, pues a todos nos asustan muchas cosas, pero eso no es excusa para cometer esas cagadas monumentales.

—Evidentemente no, Sirius, no es eso lo que estoy intentado decir. —Replicó Remus con impaciencia— Fudge no tiene ninguna excusa para comportarse de esa forma.

— ¿Entonces a que mierda te refieres?

—Por Merlín, contigo es imposible…

— ¿Creen que por eso lo hizo? —Preguntó James de repente, cortando la conversación. Subió la mirada hasta dar con la de ellos — Peter, ¿creen que en serio lo hizo por miedo?

Un desprecio incluso mayor al que estaba sintiendo por Fudge empezó a esparcirse dentro de Sirius, provocando que su sangre hirviera varios grados más.

—Peter lo hizo porque es un maldito traidor. —Resumió él, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras— Es la única razón.

—Eso lo sé. —James suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué decidió traicionarnos?

—Porque era un cobarde.

—Pero era nuestro amigo…

—Nuestro amigo una mierda, James. —Le cortó de inmediato, viéndolo sin poder creer lo que decía— ¿Cómo demonios puedes seguir creyendo eso?

—Sirius… —Lo llamó Remus, dedicándole una mirada significativa— No es necesario que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le diga la verdad?

—Claro que era nuestro amigo. —Dijo James con rotundidad— En algún momento tuvo que serlo…

—De ser cierto, no nos habría vendido a la primera oportunidad. —Insistió Sirius, entre dientes— Ni nos habría mentido por más de diez años. A estas alturas empiezo a creer que tuvimos suerte de que el infeliz no nos matara.

—Estás sacando las cosas de proporción, para variar. —Resopló Remus— Digo… No sé, obviamente tuvo que ser nuestro amigo en algún punto…

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Claro que no.

—No seas imbécil, Sirius. —Le espetó James, luciendo más enfadado— Es imposible que creas que pasamos más de veinte años con alguien que…

— ¿Qué casi hace que nos maten a todos? —Soltó una risa amarga y sarcástica— No sé si ya se te olvidó todo lo que pasó esta noche, James, pero sí lo hicimos.

—Nos dijo donde buscar a Harry…

— ¡Porque lo descubriste! ¡No porque descubriera una luz de bondad en su corazón! —Vociferó él, alentado al ver que Remus no intentaba contrariarlo— ¡Te aseguro que si no llegabas no lo habría hecho! Y si quieres perdonarle todo solo por eso pues…

—No seas imbécil. —Le cortó James con brusquedad— Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo…

—No, solo estás siendo un iluso demasiado generoso, como siempre. ¡Remus, dile que tengo la razón!

—No la tienes. —Respondió el aludido— Ambos la tienen… Y a la vez no. —Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro pesado— No sé que pensar, pero sí sé que discutir entre nosotros solo empeorará las cosas.

Cuando dijo eso, Sirius no encontró ninguna razón real para llevarle la contraria, sabía que en eso tenía razón.

James y Remus eran lo único que quedaba de ese círculo impenetrable que por años había considerado su hogar, ese lugar seguro que nadie podía quebrantar. En ese momento sentía que todo aquello no había sido más que una mentira, un cuento que se había contado para no sentirse tan vacío, y el pensamiento lo asqueaba.

Por eso prefirió callar y no seguir discutiendo el tema, no quería pelear con ellos porque no quería sentir que los cimientos de su amistad habían colapsado por completo, quería creer que podía aguantar con solo tres columnas, aunque nunca volvería a ser lo mismo.

— ¡Sirius!

Escuchar esa voz saliendo de la nada lo hizo sobresaltarse, dejándolo totalmente confundido durante un momento antes de procesar lo que ocurría y voltearse para encontrarla, caminando rápidamente hacia él.

— ¿Mar? ¿Qué estás…?

—Vine tan pronto como pude. —Soltó ella cuando llegó a su lado, sin dejarlo acostumbrarse a su presencia. Tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación— No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué le pasó a Harry…?

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó Sirius de golpe, no sabiendo si tenerla ahí lo estresaba, más que todo el interrogatorio.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —Resopló Mar, irritada— Me escribiste diciendo que no volverían hasta tarde porque ocurrió algo, no podía…

—Pero en ningún momento te dije que vinieras. —Le cortó él, empezando a exasperarse— Maldita sea, te dije que no te preocuparas, por que…

Estaba a punto de recriminarle que estaba ahí solo para llevarle la contraria, porque le había insistido hasta el cansancio que los acompañara y se había negado, cuando entonces recordó _por que_ lo había hecho, y sintió que su corazón caía a su estómago.

— ¿Dónde está Ophelia? —No pudo controlar el tono urgente en su voz, a pesar de saber que iba a preocuparla más— ¿Con quien la dejaste? ¿Qué…?

— ¿Puedes calmarte? Está bien, está con la madre de James, fue de visita de nuevo y me dijo que viniera…

— ¿Y se la llevó a la casa? Dime que no se quedaron en el apartamento.

— ¿Qué? No lo se, Sirius, pero…

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡Maldición, Mar, tienes casi dos meses negándote a dejarla sola y justo escoges _este día_ para…!

— ¡¿Pero por que te pones así?! —Lo interrumpió ella, exasperada, empezando a subir la voz— ¡Por supuesto que iba a venir! ¡No iba a quedarme sentada sin saber que demonios está pasando!

— ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Si no era necesario que vinieras!—Sirius imitó el tono de su voz, más por la preocupación de todo el día empezando a explotar que por estar verdaderamente enojado— ¡Te dije que todo estaba bien! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria?

—Sirius, solo… —Tomó aire para calmarse y no seguir gritando, respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos— Me estás asustando, así que por favor dime que ocurre.

Él suspiró con fuerza, tratando también de tranquilizarse y no seguir cobrando toda la mierda de ese maldito día con ella, no quería hacerlo, mucho menos quería asustarla.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, con más brusquedad de la necesaria, y se tomó un momento para analizar la mejor manera de contarle, sintiendo que era más difícil hacerlo con ella de lo que hubiera sido con otra persona.

Por eso hubiese preferido que se quedara en casa, dejándolo atrasar el momento de decirle que todo lo que creían haber dejado atrás, estaba a punto de volver a empezar.

—Volvió, Mar. —Gruñó al final, por toda explicación— El maldito volvió.

A Mar no le hicieron falta muchas explicaciones, de inmediato entendió lo que él estaba implicando. Tal vez porque, al igual que todos, había pasado los últimos trece años temiendo ese momento, sabiendo que eventualmente llegaría.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —Preguntó ella, repentinamente pálida, sin aire y con una expresión desencajada— ¿Cómo es posible…?

—Fue Peter. —Escupió Sirius, sintiendo como la rabia volvía a llenarlo— Fue él… Todo el puto tiempo.

Entonces empezó a explicarle todo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no volver a alterarse, y sorprendentemente lográndolo. Encontró extrañamente liberador contarlo todo, a pesar de que recordar lo enfurecía, fue como una forma de drenar y sacarse de encima ese peso que había estado cargando desde hacía horas.

Mar lo dejó hablar sin interrumpir ni preguntar nada, sin embargo, hubo varias veces en las que Sirius se detuvo, temiendo que ella pudiera enfermarse, al ver su expresión que se volvía más descompuesta a medida que avanzaba la historia.

— ¿Estás bien? —No pudo evitar preguntarle, una vez terminó de contarle todo.

—Yo… No lo se… —Susurró ella con honestidad. Lucía muy mal, y Sirius sabía que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no perder la calma— ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Cómo está?

—Está adentro, descansando. —Respondió él en el tono más tranquilizador que pudo utilizar— No le pasó nada. Pomfrey dijo que no hay de que preocuparse.

— ¿Y James y Lily?

—Están con él, ambos están… Bueno, tampoco les pasó nada.

Le parecía que era estúpido responder que estaban bien, cuando evidentemente no lo estaban.

—No… No puedo creer esto. —Susurró Mar, después de unos segundos, atónita— Peter… ¿Cómo pudo…?

—Es un hijo de puta. —Espetó Sirius con brusquedad, sintiendo como el pecho le ardía por la rabia— Un maldito traidor que nos vendió a esos enfermos por… ¡Ni siquiera se por que! ¡No se que mierda pudieron ofrecerle para que hiciera todo esto!

—Sirius…

—Esa maldita rata cobarde. —Siguió diciendo él, ignorándola, dejándose cegar por la ira y por ese asqueroso sentimiento de traición que parecía decidido a quedarse con él para siempre— ¡Es un desgraciado que casi hace que nos maten a todos, y todavía James quiere defenderlo! ¡Y Remus más atrás! No se quien de los dos es más imbécil. Les dije que algo le pasaba al maldito y ninguno quiso hacerme caso… Maldita sea, si no lo mato yo ojala y lo hagan ellos, es lo mínimo que se merece el muy…

—Sirius, por favor cálmate…

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Tú también no! ¡¿Es que no entiendes lo que te estoy contando?! ¿Lo que hizo? —El tenerla enfrente hizo que todo lo que Peter había hecho de repente lo hiciera sentir peor, si acaso era posible— ¡Toda esta mierda que ha estado pasando en su culpa! ¡Fue él! ¡Todo lo hizo él!

—Entiendo, de verdad lo hago, pero…

—Aunque supongo que no todo, obviamente lo ayudaron porque el muy inútil no habría podido con hacer tanto él solo. —Siguió diciendo él, sin escucharla, su voz llena de pura rabia y desprecio— Nunca pudo hacer una mierda, siempre estuvimos nosotros ahí, con él, ayudándolo… ¡¿Cómo alguien hace algo así?! ¡Después de todo lo que…! Maldito, maldito infeliz hijo de…

— ¡Sirius, ya! —Lo calló Mar, con rotundidad, esta vez elevando la voz por encima de la suya— Ya basta.

Finalmente detuvo su perorata de insultos y maldiciones, dispuesto a volver a gritarle que no le daba la gana de callarse ni de calmarse, pero en el instante que encontró sus ojos, sus planes cambiaron bruscamente.

Sintió que toda la ira y el odio que había ido acumulando en esos pocos segundos empezaban a abandonar su cuerpo, simplemente le hizo falta sumergirse en esos ojos grandes y marrones, esos que siempre eran capaces de traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

—Está bien, tranquilo… —Le susurró ella, en un tono de voz tranquilizador, acercándose más y tomándolo de la mano— Yo entiendo…

Él suspiró y relajó el cuerpo, recordando de repente que con ella no tenía ningún sentido aparentar algo más de lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo, no era necesario, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Y aunque no fuera así, simplemente no quería pretender con Mar.

—Pues yo no, no lo entiendo. —Le confesó en voz baja, con la amargura tiñéndole la voz— No entiendo por que hizo toda esta mierda… ¿Por qué no habló con nosotros? Pudimos hacer algo, por qué…

Se obligó a si mismo a callar, no sabiendo que más podía decir al respecto, a pesar de que tenía un millón de dudas parecidas a esa dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Lo peor de todo, era que ahora que ya no se sentía esa rabia cegadora quemándole las venas, podía percibir como un nuevo sentimiento, más profundo y pesado, empezaba a hacerse paso dentro de él. Algo más amargo y mucho más desagradable.

Odiaba estar así, odiaba sentir que había sido despojado de algo, que le habían arrancado algo de lo más profundo del pecho y que nunca iba a poder tenerlo de vuelta, era ese algo que lo hacía sentir seguro y que ahora, sin él, se sentía totalmente expuesto.

—Mar…

— ¿Si?

Esa vez no respondió nada, no era hablar lo que quería, eso no iba a ayudar en nada.

Así que en lugar de eso, se acercó más a ella, le puso una mano en la espalda y la empujó hacia él, bajando el rostro hacia el suyo para poderla besar.

Mar suspiró y colocó las manos sobre sus brazos, respondiéndole sin apuro, tratando de proporcionarle la calma que tanta falta le hacía.

La abrazó con fuerza y profundizó el beso, dejándola sentir lo mucho que la necesitaba, sin importarle nada, sin avergonzarse.

Con el paso de los años eso se había convertido en una costumbre, esa manera de buscar tranquilidad y paz en el otro cuando todo parecía estar cambiando en la peor forma posible.

Eso era lo que Sirius estaba haciendo, tratando de encontrar en ella un rincón de normalidad para poder esconderse, un lugar en donde todo siguiera igual.

La necesitaba para sentir que a pesar de que todo lo que conocía se estaba desmoronando, ellos seguían igual.

Ahí nada había cambiado.

—Aquí estoy… —La escuchó susurrarle cuando se separaron para tomar aíre— Aquí estoy.

Sirius suspiró y pegó su frente a la de ella. Se quedó así por un momento, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de internalizar sus palabras, de entenderlas, de aceptar que sí, ella estaba ahí, como siempre.

Lo único que no quería hacer, era pensar en como tendría que volver a pelear con todo lo que tenía para que no la alejaran de su lado.

Estaba a punto de volver a besarla, para perderse por un rato más, cuando unos pasos acercándose les rompieron el momento. Gruñó con fastidio y se alejó a regañadientes, dispuesto a mandar a la mierda a quien los hubiera interrumpido, pero deteniéndose en seco al notar quien era.

—Profesor… —Dijo a modo de saludo, aunque extrañado por su presencia— ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Todo está…?

—Todo sigue igual, Sirius, nada de que alarmarse. —Lo tranquilizó Dumbledore, transmitiéndole su serenidad— Pero me alegra encontrarte aquí. —Posó la mirada en Marlene y le sonrió— Marlene, me alegra que estés aquí, aunque sea por estas circunstancias.

—Tenía que venir. —Se explicó ella, respondiéndole la sonrisa con tanta sinceridad como le fue posible— Profesor, quiero que sepa que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea, igual que la última vez.

Sirius experimentó una agridulce sensación al escucharla decir eso. Por una parte, siempre iba a amar como Mar estaba dispuesta a ayudar y a luchar cuando era necesario, sin importarle las consecuencias o pensarlo demasiado. Pero por otra, todo había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que habían estado en una situación así y no le hubiera molestado que se tomara unos minutos para analizarlo.

—No lo dudé ni por un momento. —Le respondió Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza, aún sonriendo— Habrá mucho que hacer, y necesitaremos reunir a tanta gente como sea posible… Pero por ahora, solo necesitaré que me prestes a Sirius por un momento, hay algo que tengo que pedirle.

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó el susodicho, confundido— ¿Y que es?

—Preferiría que habláramos en mi oficina, solo será un momento.

—Anda. —Lo animó Mar, soltándole la mano y dejándola con un cosquilleo incómodo— Yo te espero aquí.

Sirius dudó por un segundo, no queriendo alejarse de ella todavía, pero lo que Dumbledore quería parecía importante y no iba a negarse. Así que asintió y el profesor le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Le dedicó una última mirada a Mar, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que le dio ganas de robarle otro beso, pero resistió sus impulsos y se alejó para seguir al director, tratando de adivinar que podía querer de él.

* * *

Para ese momento de la madrugada la enfermería se había quedado en completo silencio.

Ya Madame Pomfrey se había retirado, asegurándoles que no dudaran en llamarla si necesitaban algo, Remus aún no regresaba de su oficina y Lily había salido para hablar con Mar. No tenía idea de donde estaba Sirius, pero todo afuera estaba en silencio así que con ellas seguro que no.

Que la pelirroja aceptara salir para hablar con su amiga casi podía considerarse un milagro, durante horas se había negado rotundamente a alejarse de su hijo, y al final lo había hecho solo porque el chico se había quedado dormido. Por eso y porque James se había quedado con él, de otra forma hubiera sido imposible.

Las acompasadas respiraciones de Harry llenaban el silencio, y le otorgaban una paz muy bien recibida tras las horas de estrés que había vivido.

James trataba de concentrarse en eso y no en el montón de pensamientos arremolinados en su cabeza que empezaban a provocarle migraña.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había vivido un día tan largo y estresante como ese, habían ocurrido tantas cosas que se sentía como una semana en lugar de unas diez horas.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y cada vez que alguien le había preguntado si estaba bien respondía que sí, sin estar muy seguro de si era o no una respuesta sincera.

Soltó un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo convencerse de que sí estaba bien, porque Harry estaba a salvo y eso era lo que importaba, lo único capaz de devolverle la tranquilidad que se había empeñado en huir de él todo el día.

Tranquilidad que, de nuevo, fue interrumpida en el momento que el chico abandonó su apacible sueño para empezar a moverse de manera inquietante, soltando pequeños gemidos que alertaron a James de inmediato.

Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la camilla, pensando que se había despertado y que algo le estaba doliendo, y estaba a punto de preguntarle _que_ , cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, seguía dormido.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y eso hizo que el corazón de James cayera a su estómago.

—Harry… Niño, despierta… —Lo llamó, sacudiéndolo con firmeza pero sin llegar a ser brusco, tratando de que no se notara su urgencia por que se despertara— Vamos, despiértate…

Soltó aire, aliviado, cuando Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, empezando a parpadear repetidamente para acostumbrarse a la realidad.

—Todo está bien, tranquilo. —Le aseguró James con una sonrisa— No ha pasado nada.

El chico lo miró confundido por un momento, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de todo y le desvío la mirada, avergonzado.

—Sí, ya lo se. —Murmuró, sonrojándose a medida que seguía hablando. Justo como le pasaba a Lily— Solo estaba…

— ¿Tenías una pesadilla? —Adivinó James, entregándole sus anteojos los cuales se había quitado antes de dormirse.

—N-no… No fue eso, es que… Yo…

James subió una ceja y le dedicó una mirada significativa, haciendo que callara su tanda de balbuceos que, ambos sabían, eran puras mentiras.

—No te tomaste la poción. —Lo acusó con la mirada más severa que encontró— Y Lily te dijo que lo hicieras.

—Estaba muy cansado, no pensé que fuera a tenerlas… —Se excusó el chico, queriendo restarle importancia.

—Pero las tuviste. —Señaló James, sin preguntarle que había soñado porque podía hacerse una idea bastante buena— Tienes que empezar a escucharla, la cantidad de veces que está en lo correcto es ridícula.

—Ya, pero por favor no vayas a decirle. —Le pidió Harry con un suspiro.

—No lo haré… Si no me pregunta.

Harry le dedicó una mirada exasperada, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó para poder sentarse.

—Perfecto… ¿Y de casualidad Madame Pomfrey dijo cuando puedo salir de aquí? —Preguntó, viendo a su alrededor con una mueca— No es agradable dormir aquí.

—Dijo que si pasabas bien la noche ya mañana podías irte. —Le respondió James, moviendo la silla para quedar más cerca de él— Y aquí no es tan malo, las camas son bastante cómodas.

—Supongo que después de un tiempo te acostumbraste. —Comentó Harry con un atisbo de sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, eso puede ser. —Como mejor pudo, James le devolvió la sonrisa— Se convirtió en algo así como una segunda habitación.

El chico rió por lo bajo y James quiso creer que había algo de sinceridad escondida ahí, y que no lo hacía solo para no preocuparlo.

—Y… ¿Dónde están todos?

—Remus fue a su habitación, Sirius seguramente está fastidiándolo y Lily está afuera hablando con Mar. —Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente— ¿Quieres que la llame? Me dijo que le avisara si…

—No hace falta, déjala. —Se apresuró a asegurarle, volviendo a sonrojarse, seguramente al recordar su actitud con ella más temprano— Ya la he molestado bastante.

—No digas tonterías, claro que no la molestas. —James no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, pensando en lo absurdo que eso era— Si debe estar rebosando de felicidad por toda la atención que le estás dando.

Harry se encogió de hombros, de nuevo tragándose cualquier comentario al respecto. James estuvo a punto de insistir en que claro que no era una molestia para su madre, pero lo conocía y sabía que lo mejor sería dejarlo así y no abrumarlo con el tema.

—James… —Lo llamó con timidez, tragó saliva y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas— Dumbledore… ¿Les dijo donde estaba Peter?

Su corazón dio un salto brusco al escucharlo preguntarle eso.

—Pues… No. —Susurró con la voz algo débil— No nos dijo, y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle.

Eso era cierto, al menos en parte, por otra simplemente no había querido hacerlo.

No había querido pensar mucho en eso, en toda la noche le había dedicado un mínimo de pensamientos a su amigo… O a lo que fuera que ahora eran.

James no sabía que pensar, no sabía como sentirse. Aún estaba enfadado, furioso, y ese desagradable sentimiento de traición seguía impregnado en su piel, enfermándolo más cada segundo.

A una parte de él realmente no podía importarle menos donde estuviera Peter en ese momento. Pero a otra sí le importaba, y mucho.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar preocuparse, porque no sabía que pasaría con él, ahora Voldemort sabía que los había guiado al cementerio, y los mortífagos no eran como ellos.

Ellos no perdonaban, ni daban segundas oportunidades.

Suspiró con pesadez, y se removió incómodo en su silla, tomándose un momento para pensar.

Le había dado muchas vueltas a como sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema con Harry, porque sabía que tenían que hacerlo, y sin embargo ninguna idea resultaba adecuada, era como si no hubiera una forma correcta de hablar de eso.

Quizás no la había, así que decidió irse por lo más obvio. Y al parecer, a Harry se le ocurrió lo mismo.

—Lo siento. —Soltaron ambos a unísono.

—N-no, no tienes que… —Empezó a decir Harry, viéndolo de reojo.

—Sí, claro que tengo.

—James, está bien, yo… Yo te entiendo, de verdad.

—No, Harry, no está bien… Nada de lo que hice lo está. —Resopló con fuerza y se levantó de la silla para sentarse en la cama, frente a él— Necesito decirte esto así que déjame, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry lo miró fijamente por encima de sus anteojos y al final suspiró resignado, asintiendo.

James se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró con fuerza, no sabiendo como continuar.

—Harry… Llevo toda la noche tratando de encontrar una escala lo suficientemente alta para poder medir lo imbécil que fui antes de la prueba. —Decidió decir, esbozando una sonrisa amarga e irónica— Y la verdad es que se me hace imposible encontrarla, porque esta vez me excedí.

—Estás exagerando…

—No, estoy siendo honesto. —Le cortó James, viéndolo ahora con toda la seriedad posible— Fui un imbécil, lo sé, y lo siento muchísimo… Debí hacerte caso, niño, no debí haber dudado de ti en ningún momento.

—Sé que no dudabas de mí. —Intervino Harry con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros— No realmente, solo… No creías que mi sueño fuera real, es diferente.

—En este momento no se ve tan diferente. —Bufó James, sintiendo como la culpa empezaba a presionarle el pecho— Lo menos que pude hacer fue darte el beneficio de la duda, no negarme a creer todo, y…

—James, Peter es… O era, no lo sé, tu mejor amigo. —Lo interrumpió Harry, finalmente subiendo la mirada para verlo a los ojos— Yo se lo importante que es eso, fui estúpido al pensar que me creerías de inmediato, no tenías por que hacerlo…

—Sí, él era mi amigo, pero tú eres mi hijo. —Señaló James con rotundidad— Y si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que estés en peligro yo debería actuar en consecuencia, sin importar de quien estemos hablando, sin dudar nada. Eso es lo correcto.

Harry tragó grueso y le desvío la mirada, no queriendo que viera como los ojos se le ponían más brillantes, pero James ya tenía mucha experiencia con Lily para no darse cuenta.

Y al igual como le pasaba con ella, quiso detener el mundo y arreglarlo todo, como fuera, solo para no tener que verlos así.

—En serio lo siento, Harry, yo… —Tomó aire para evitar que se le quebrara la voz antes de volver a hablar, en un susurro— Al parecer no importa cuanto lo intente, siempre encuentro la forma de volver a fallarte.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto. —Saltó el chico de inmediato, viéndolo extrañado— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Vamos, amos sabemos que es la verdad. —Respondió él con abatimiento y tristeza— No sé como, pero siempre me las arreglo para no estar para ti cuando me necesitas…

—James, tú… Me salvaste. —Dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, hablándole como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando— ¿A quien le importa si en el momento pensaste que estaba equivocado? Después te aseguraste de que no lo estaba, y… Y por eso me salvaste. Si eso no es estar ahí para mí pues…

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, James se encontró sonriendo.

No importaba que ya hubiera pasado casi un año, ser testigo de lo mucho que Harry se parecía a Lily seguía sorprendiéndolo de la mejor manera posible. Ambos compartían esa increíble capacidad de hacerlo sentir mejor, incluso cuando no se lo merecía. Siempre terminaban haciéndolo, no sabía como.

—No digas que no estuviste ahí, porque sí estuviste, toda la noche. —James lo miró confundido y él se apresuró a explicarse— Unos minutos antes de que llegaran, Vol… _Él_ , me habló sobre las veces que lo enfrentaste, dijo que lo hiciste con mucha valentía, y eso… Eso me hizo sentir mejor, me dio fuerzas para enfrentarlo porque… Quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí, una última vez a menos.

—Pero claro que estoy orgulloso de ti, niño. —Le dijo empezando a sonreír con más sinceridad, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sintiendo como el pecho se le inflaba— Siempre voy a estarlo, sin importar nada.

Harry intentó sonreírle, pero sus labios solo lograron curvarse en una mueca amarga y desalentadora.

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Yo también lo siento, James. —Murmuró el chico con la voz quebrada— Siento lo de Peter y… Y todo esto que está pasando, en serio lo siento.

—Harry, nada de esto es tu culpa. —Afirmó James, empezando a entender hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de su hijo— Ni lo de Peter ni lo que pasó en el cementerio, no hubo nada que pudieras hacer para…

—Pude no haberlos buscado. —Soltó de golpe, arrojándole eso a James como un balde de agua fría— Si no los hubiese buscado nada de esto estaría pasando, yo… Tú estabas bien, James, tenías una vida divertida y genial, tenías a todos tus amigos y…

—Y no los tenía ni a ti ni a Lily. —Completó él, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad— Niño, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo…

—Claro que…

—Mira, lo que pasó con Peter es… Realmente no se ni como explicarlo. —Resumió James para no entrar en detalles que aún no había terminado de descifrar— Y me duele, pero más me duele que pienses que yo estaría mejor sin ti, eso… Es una locura.

Harry asintió y se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiar una lágrima que se había deslizado involuntariamente por su mejilla.

—No puedo creer que tenga que seguir convenciéndote de esto. —Resopló James con incredulidad— Harry, que tocaras a la puerta del bar esa mañana de julio fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

— ¿Estás…? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Pero claro que lo digo en serio. —No pudo evitar reírse, su mirada de estupefacción le resultaba ridícula, pero bastante divertida— Tú eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme, y nunca te atrevas a pensar lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico se le quedó viendo fijamente, sin variar su expresión de asombro, lo que a James le parecía ridículo a esas alturas de la vida.

—Como tú mismo dijiste, acabo de salvarte la vida. —Le sonrió con una mezcla de burla y ternura— Si eso no te parece suficiente prueba, pues eres incluso más lento que yo.

En ese momento, Harry pareció finalmente procesar y _aceptar_ las palabras de James, y asintió rápidamente antes de arrojarse sobre él, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

—Gracias. —Murmuró contra su hombro— Por todo.

—Si me sigues agradeciendo voy a tener que castigarte. —Bromeó James, devolviéndole en abrazo y apretándolo más— Te quiero, niño, jamás lo dudes.

—Yo también te quiero… —Harry tragó saliva y bajó la voz antes de susurrar— _Papá._

James se quedó helado al escuchar eso, sin responder, tratando de asegurarse de que había escuchado bien y que no era un truco de su mente, demasiado agotada luego de todo el estrés del día.

Pero al parecer, no estaba tan cansada como para inventar algo así, y entenderlo le provocó un grueso nudo en la garganta que se negaba a desaparecer.

Desde el inicio, James se había resignado a que Harry nunca iba a llamarlo así, lo había aceptado y estaba bien con eso. Y justo por esa razón, además de escucharlo ahí, en ese momento después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo hizo sentir completo, tranquilo, como si todo lo demás tuviera solución.

Y debía tenerla, se aseguraría de que así fuera.

En ese momento decidió que, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, iba a arreglarlo todo. Lo haría por él, por su hijo, porque sentía que después de todo lo que ese niño le había dado, mantenerlo seguro era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

* * *

—Así que, finalmente conseguiste lo que querías… Me quedé sin trabajo.

—Si lo dices así suena peor de lo que es.

—Es justo como es.

—Bueno, sí, pero... —La pelirroja resopló, no encontrando una excusa buena que dar ante eso— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Y además, quien renunció fui yo, si hablas con ella tal vez…

—Si hablo con ella será para desfigurarle la cara, aunque evidentemente alguien se me adelantó. —Desestimó Mar de inmediato, moviendo una mano— Llegamos juntas a ese lugar y nos largamos juntas, Lily, ese es el trato.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento a lo que su amiga respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco, esperando que no fuera a ponerse demasiado ridícula.

—Si vas a decirme lo excelente amiga que soy, mejor ahórratelo, ya lo se.

—No iba a hacerlo. —Mintió Lily, sonriendo con un aire de diversión— Solo iba a disculparme por dejar a una madre primeriza sin empleo, fue muy desconsiderado.

—Al menos ya tengo excusa para no volver a ese maldito lugar, se estaba volviendo aburrido. —Se encogió de hombros, usando como luz al final del túnel el saber que podría quedarse con su hija durante más tiempo— Ya encontraremos algo…. Aunque sí tengo que agradecerte por haberme hecho ahorrar durante todos estos años.

— ¿Lo ves? No todo lo que llevó a tu vida es malo.

Mar soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza, pensando lo ridícula que podía ser a veces… O casi siempre.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó finalmente, había salido a hablar con ella unos momentos después de que Sirius se fuera y aún no le había preguntado eso— ¿Y James?

—Bueno, ahí vamos. —Respondió su amiga, dejando que su sonrisa se tornara más amarga— No es la mejor de las noches, pero pudo ser mucho peor.

Si no la hubiera conocido tanto, no se habría dado cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que trató de imprimir en no dejar que los oscuros sentimientos que la estaban atormentando se hicieran visibles en su rostro.

—Fue horrible, Mar, no tienes idea… —Se obligó a callar para que no se le quebrara la voz— Pensé que… Por un momento… Creí que no lo íbamos a lograr.

—Hey, no hables así. —Le ordenó Mar, rodándose en el alféizar de la ventana donde estaban sentadas, queriendo quedar más cerca de ella— Claro que lo iban a lograr, eso no debiste dudarlo en ningún momento.

—Solo pensaba en sacarlo de ahí. —Siguió contándole Lily con la voz débil— No me importaba lo que me hiciera, no pensaba en mí, solo… Solo quería que estuviera a salvo, sin importar el precio.

Unos meses atrás, Mar no hubiera sido capaz de comprenderla, de comprender esa necesidad tan grande de proteger a alguien, de ser capaz de arriesgarlo todo por otra persona.

Pero en ese momento, fue capaz de sentir en su propia piel el dolor y el miedo de su amiga.

—Si James no hubiese estado ahí, no se…

—Lily, ya basta, no sigas imaginando cosas que no pasaron. —La calló, con tanta delicadeza como pudo transmitir, acercándose y pasándole un brazo por los hombros— No tiene ningún sentido.

—No puedo dejar que nada le pase. —La escuchó susurrar, sintiendo como algo cálido empezaba a mancharle el hombro— No se como haré, Mar… Pero voy a protegerlo, no voy a dejar que le hagan más daño.

—Ya lo se. —La apretó más, tratando de hacerla sentir confortada— Si alguien puede lograr eso eres tú, Lily, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Ojala fuera tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo. —Suspiró con amargura y se alejó un poco de ella, sonriéndole con tristeza— Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. —Rodó los ojos y se pasó las manos por ambas mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas— No había podido darme el lujo de ponerme así.

—Si en serio lo necesitas, hazlo. —La animó Mar, sabiendo que algunas veces podía cohibirla de ponerse a llorar— Creo que te lo mereces.

—Tal vez, pero si James me ve se sentirá mal y culpable, y Harry se preocupará… —Sacudió la cabeza y siguió secándose la cara— Estoy bien, puedo aguantar.

Suspiró con fuerza para volver a adquirir una expresión más compuesta, aunque las secuelas dejadas tras todo el estrés del día seguían presentes.

—Solo hablemos de otra cosa, por favor. —Miró a su alrededor antes de volver a ella, y fruncir el ceño en confusión— ¿A dónde fue Sirius?

Mar chasqueó la lengua y esbozó una mueca, de fastidio y preocupación, antes de posar la mirada en el pasillo por el que había desaparecido con Dumbledore hacía ya un rato.

—Dumbledore quería hablar con él. —Le explicó con un suspiro, volteando nuevamente a verla— Creo que iba a pedirle algo… Le dijo que era importante.

—En este momento todo es importante. —Lily se mordió el labio inferior de manera pensativa— Seguro no es nada grave, tal vez quería pedirle que le escribiera a alguien…

—Eso pudo pedírselo conmigo aquí. —Mar tenía rato analizando y descartando todos los posibles escenarios— Lo que estoy pensando tal vez no.

— ¿A que te…?

Pero la pelirroja no pudo concluir la pregunta ya que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando ver una conocida mata de cabello negro.

—Lamento interrumpirlas. —Se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa— Pero ya Harry despertó y…

— ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita algo? —Preguntó Lily rápidamente, poniéndose tensa de inmediato— ¿Le avisaste a Madame Pomfrey? Nos dijo que…

—Ya, no te alteres. —La detuvo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin parar de sonreír— Está todo bien, solo quería que supieras que se despertó, por si querían pasar a verlo.

—Ah, claro, claro. —Susurró Lily sonrojandose un poco y ganándose una risita burlona por parte de Mar, a quien miró con hostilidad antes de ponerse de pie— Voy a pasar, ven conmigo, quería verte durante la prueba...

—También quiero verlo. —Dijo Mar con sinceridad— Pero… James, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Eh, seguro. —Respondió él, extrañado— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, solo… —Subió las cejas con ironía y sonrió de la misma forma— Necesito que hablemos del otro hijo que tienes, el que compartes conmigo.

—Ah, por supuesto. —Entendió él, sin mucho rodeo— Lily, si quieres entra, nosotros vamos al terminar.

—Está bien, los veo en un momento.

Mar volvió a sonreírle antes de que su amiga se alejara, a paso rápido, para reunirse con su hijo.

—Entonces, ¿De que querías hablar? —Le preguntó James cuando estuvieron solos, caminando hacia ella para estar más cerca— ¿Y Sirius?

—Está hablando con Dumbledore. —Le explicó Mar, repitiendo lo que ya le había dicho a Lily— James, quería preguntarte... ¿Como estaba? Antes de que yo llegara, digo.

—Pues como siempre está en situaciones así. —Esbozó una sonrisa sin gracia— En negación.

Mar bufo, entre preocupada e irritada. Era más o menos lo que se había esperado, pero que se lo confirmaran solo la hizo sentir peor.

—Es un idiota.

—En esta ocasión supongo que podemos decir que tiene buenas razones. —Opinó James con un suspiro.

—Eso lo se, pero igual estoy preocupada. —Admitió ella, finalmente sacándoselo del pecho— Se que todo esto va a ponerlo... _Mal_ , y temo que empiece a hacer estupideces.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que tus miedos estén del todo infundados. —Se lamentó James, pasándose una mano por el cabello— Pero tenemos que confiar en él, Mar, no puede ser tan idiota como parece...

Ella difería en esa afirmación, aunque le hubiera gustado no hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —Quiso saber él, notando que había algo más— Me parece que es algo más concreto.

—Lo es. —Confirmó Mar, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de hablar— Estuve pensando después de que se fuera con Dumbledore, quería tratar de adivinar que podría necesitar él de Sirius, y se me ocurrió que… —Se detuvo un momento, queriendo escoger las palabras correctas para explicar sus sospechas— Bueno, si todo va a volver a empezar, necesitaremos un lugar seguro... Al que nadie pueda entrar.

Por un momento, considerablemente largo, James la miró sin comprender a que se estaba refiriendo. Pero entonces Mar le dedicó una mirada significativa, que lo hizo entender de golpe y cambiar su expresión desentendida por una llena de preocupada realización.

—Maldita sea… —Soltó James, sobándose la frente con la mano— No crees que vaya a…

— ¿A pedirle la casa de su familia? Sí, sí lo creo. —Contestó Mar de inmediato, sin preocuparse en ocultar su preocupación— Y también creo que él va a aceptar.

—Dumbledore no haría eso, él sabe lo que… Tiene que saberlo. —Trató de convencerse, no queriendo creer lo contrario— Tiene que haber otro lugar que podamos usar.

— ¿Y si no lo hay? James, no podemos permitirlo, él… Él no puede volver a esa casa.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró con fuerza y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los anteojos— Yo le prometí que nunca tendría que hacerlo.

Mar tragó saliva y sintió como su corazón se ponía incluso más pesado. No sabía si la expresión intranquila de James la hacía sentir reconfortada, o solo la ponía peor.

—Tiene que haber una forma de evitarlo. —Susurró ella, dejando colar ligeramente la súplica en su voz— Tal vez si hablamos con él…

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo. —Dijo James con pesimismo— Pero lo conoces tanto como yo, y sabes que lo más probable es que…

— ¿Qué es lo más probable?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz saliendo de la nada, justo cuando se encontraban hablando sobre él.

Mar se volvió a verlo y se paró junto a James, consciente de que ambos debían tener la misma expresión de haber sido agarrados hablando de algo que no debían, aunque no fuera así.

— ¿Por qué te apareces así? —Le preguntó de golpe, enfadada porque la había agarrado desprevenida— Nos asustaste.

—Eso lo noté. —Respondió Sirius, enarcando una ceja, alternándose para verlos a ambos— ¿Y que estaban chismeando que mi presencia los asustó tanto?

—En la noche que estamos viviendo, que salgas de la nada es razón suficiente para asustarnos. —Atajó James, tratando de quitarle tensión al momento.

— ¿Vamos a seguir jugando a esta estupidez? —Sirius entornó los ojos, irritado— Inventar excusas estúpidas en vez de decirme qué mierda hablaban de mí.

—Que imbécil eres, por si no sabías el mundo no gira a tu alrededor.

—Solo nos preguntábamos que hablabas con Dumbledore. —Intervino James nuevamente, evitando la pelea innecesaria.

—Pues eso podían preguntármelo en vez de estar cuchicheando como unas ancianas, iba a decirles de todas formas.

—Entonces hazlo de una maldita vez. —Lo apuró Mar, ansiosa.

—Nada importante, relájense. —Se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad, queriendo quitarle importancia— Solo quería saber si Grimmauld Place estaba disponible para servir como el nuevo cuartel de la Orden, es todo.

Mar sintió que se ponía fría de pies a cabeza cuando lo escuchó confirmando sus temores, pero la forma tan indiferente con la que lo había dicho le impidió sentirse del todo preocupada.

— ¿Eso es _todo_? ¡Y tú lo dices así como si nos estuvieras dando el clima! —Le reclamó sin ocultar su disgusto— ¿Y que demonios le respondiste?

— ¿Y tú que crees, Marlene? Por supuesto que le dije que sí, no iba a negarme, necesitamos el maldito lugar.

— ¿Y ya lo pensaste bien, Sirius? —Le preguntó James, con más delicadeza que ella— No tienes que decir que sí de inmediato, Dumbledore entenderá si…

—No hay nada que pensar, James. —Le cortó Sirius con un bufido— Necesitamos un lugar, yo tengo uno, fin de la discusión.

Mar apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza para no gritar a todo pulmón que era un imbécil desconsiderado, y reclamarle por no tener en su cuerpo una mínima gota de decencia que le indicara que _tal vez_ podía haber hablado eso con ella, o con James, con quien fuera.

—Sirius, no tienes que…

—Voy a estar bien, James. —Insistió él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona— Iré a terapia si es necesario, lo prometo.

—Eres un imbécil. —Le espetó Mar, furiosa.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Si estabas toda cariñosa cuando me fui.

—Te voy a…

—Mira, si de verdad piensas que es lo correcto pues… —James suspiró y chasqueó la lengua— No creo que lo sea, pero se que no vas a cambiar de opinión.

—Pues me alegra que estés consciente de eso. Ya relájate, voy a estar bien.

—Si tú lo dices. —Susurró James, aún sin convencerse, pero lucía cansado y Mar entendía si decidía no seguir insistiendo por esa noche— Entraré a ver a Harry, sigan hablando si lo desean.

—Ya no hay nada que hablar. —Respondió Sirius con serenidad, a pesar de que su amigo ya había empezado a caminar a la enfermería— No de este tema, al menos.

—Claro, porque tú haces lo que te de la gana. —Replicó Mar, incapaz de seguirse tragando sus protestas— Y sin siquiera…

— ¿Siquiera que?

— ¡Sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo! —Prácticamente gritó, a pesar de saber que si hacía mucho escándalo Madame Pomfrey, o Lily, iba a salir a callarla— ¡Porque solo estoy aquí pintada en la pared! ¿No?

Sirius la miró desconcertado, evidentemente no esperaba que la discusión alcanzara esas escalas.

Por una parte ella lo entendía, porque hasta hacía prácticamente nada, no tenían el tipo de relación en que preguntaran o pidieran permiso antes de hacer lo que creyeran conveniente.

Pero ahora era diferente, o al menos eso creía Mar.

—No creí que… —Dudó él, no sabiendo que contestar— No quise… Esto es algo…

—Sí, es algo tuyo, ya lo sé. —Mar respiró hondo, tratando de volver a calmarse— Pero pudiste haberlo hablado conmigo antes de decir que sí.

—No pensé que… Vamos, no es para tanto. Tú y James están haciendo un escándalo de nada, no es como si hubiera ofrecido mudarme a Azkaban.

—Pues hasta donde recuerdo, solías decir que la casa de tu familia era peor.

—Bah, sabes que exagero. —Lo desestimó con una mano, pero ella no le creyó— No va a ser tan malo, Mar, de verdad.

—Eso no lo sabes. —Murmuró ella, con pesadez— Lo que dice James es verdad, Dumbledore entenderá si prefieres no…

—No voy a decirle que no puede usar la casa solo porque mi mejor amigo y tú creen que tendré una crisis nerviosa apenas ponga un pie adentro. —Suspiró y posó sus ojos en los de ella— Te aseguró que no pasará.

Mar suspiró y lo miró con escepticismo, sin poder sentirse segura ante sus palabras. No creía que fuera a tener una crisis nerviosa, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada ante la idea de él volviendo a la casa de la que había huido años atrás.

No era tonta ni ingenua, sabía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que él quería hacerlo parecer, y la voz en su cabeza que seguía repitiéndole que aquello no terminaría bien no ayudaba para nada.

—Mar, en serio preferiría que no siguiéramos hablando de esto. —Le pidió con amargura, pasándose una mano por el rostro— Al menos no hoy.

Suspiró resignada, y asintió de mala gana, aceptando que no tendría sentido seguir intentándolo… Por ese día al menos. Después podría insistir.

— ¿Irás a ver la casa antes de que reunamos a todos?

—Supongo, habrá que limpiar y eso. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con diversión— Hacer un exorcismo si es necesario.

Mar apretó los labios con fuerza, pero por más que intentó no pudo evitar reírse, haciéndolo ampliar su sonrisa.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Sí, pues tú igual. —Se acercó a ella y la tomó con un brazo por la cintura— Deja de juntarte tanto con Lily, empiezas a preocuparte por estupideces.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar. —Entornó los ojos, sonriendo— Después de todo, es por ti por quien me preocupó, la más grande estupidez de mi vida.

—Aw, se que desearías que eso fuera cierto. —Soltó una carcajada, más escandalosa de lo necesario, pero que le devolvió algo de paz— Ya deja de decir tonterías y entremos a ver al mocoso, con los padres que tiene va a necesitar alguien que lo anime.

Mar volvió a reír y a regañadientes se dejó guiar hacia la enfermería, deseando ver a Harry pero también queriendo terminar esa discusión.

Porque aunque deseaba muchísimo poder creerle cuando le decía que todo estaría bien, no lograba apagar la voz en su cabeza que le aseguraba que no sería así.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Sé que tienes sueño…

—Ya te dije que no es cierto…

—James, los ojos se te cierran mientras hablas.

—No tengo sueño —Insistió él, aunque su voz hacía suponer lo contrario— Solo estoy cansado.

—Vamos, por favor… —Le pidió ella con suavidad— Duérmete un rato, así me quedaré más tranquila.

—Estoy bien, ya deja de preocuparte. Me dormiré cuando tú lo hagas.

A Harry esa respuesta lo sorprendió, había estado casi seguro de que su padre iba a acceder después de eso, normalmente la capacidad para decirle que no a Lily le escaseaba, y si se lo pedía de esa forma pues mucho más rápido.

Pero supuso que debía seguir demasiado dormido, así que lo mejor sería no tratar de comprender sus acciones que siempre terminaban confundiéndolo.

Se había despertado unos minutos antes, aceptando que definitivamente no iba a lograr dormir corrido esa noche; aunque al menos esa vez no había sido una pesadilla, James lo había obligado a tomarse la poción.

Por suerte, sus voces habían sido lo primero que fue capaz de captar apenas despertó, haciéndolo sentir instantemente seguro, pero también un poco idiota, sabía que no podía seguir así de asustado, tenía que superarlo.

Aún no les había dejado saber que estaba despierto, tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo, seguía cansado y no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir hablando de lo que había pasado, o de cualquier tema en absoluto. Solo quería seguir escuchándolos hablar, en susurros para no molestarlo aunque igual escuchaba, hasta que volviera a vencerlo el sueño.

—Dudo mucho poder dormir esta noche. —Suspiró Lily. Por lo que podía escuchar, estaban relativamente cerca, suponía que en la cama de al lado— Así que deberías intentarlo…

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo sí podré? —Le preguntó James, en un tono divertido, aunque pudo percibir un deje amargo — Mucho menos si tú no lo haces.

—Bueno, olvídalo entonces.

—No te…

—No estoy enfadada. —Soltó una risita sin pizca de gracia— Estoy muy abrumada para eso.

Harry tragó saliva y se acurrucó más debajo de la cobija que lo cubría, volviendo a sentirse culpable a pesar de que ya James le había dicho que no tenía por que.

— ¿Hablaste con Sirius?

—Lo intenté, pero está convencido de hacerlo. —James suspiró con pesadez, estaba disgustado— En este punto no creo que haya algo que pueda decirle para que cambie de opinión. —Se quedó callado por un momento antes de volver a hablar— Tal vez si le dijeras algo…

—James, si Mar y tú no lo lograron, dudo que pueda hacerlo yo.

—Sí tienes razón. Bueno, todas mis esperanzas quedan en manos de Remus.

—No te preocupes tanto. —El tono de Lily se fue endulzando a medida que hablaba— Sirius sabe lo que hace y en donde se está metiendo.

— ¡Ese es el problema! Que lo sabe e igual va a hacerlo simplemente para probarnos que no le afecta, obviamente va a afectarlo, Lily, por Merlín…

La pelirroja exhaló con fuerza, pero no respondió de inmediato, dejando a Harry con ganas de saber más, o al menos de entender de qué estaban hablando porque no le habían dado suficiente información de contexto.

Por lo que podía deducir, solo se trataba de Sirius haciendo algo muy estúpido, pero eso podía ser cualquier cosa.

—Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, James, pero Sirius no es un niño. —Escuchó a su padre resoplar con ironía ante eso— Y se que quieres protegerlo, al igual que Mar, pero tienen que confiar en que está haciendo lo correcto y que podrá soportarlo.

—La primera vez no lo hizo.

—Pero ahora nos tiene a todos nosotros, no vamos a dejarlo solo en ese lugar. Sé que Mar y tú no lo permitirían.

—No tengo idea de cómo van a hacer, para estar ahí y además ayudando, si tienen a la niña…

—Ya lo resolverán, los ayudaremos… No te atormentes más con eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ya la noche está siendo suficientemente pesada.

—Está bien.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio, y Harry tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gruñir frustrado, preguntándose que tan difícil podía haber sido decir a que lugar tenía que ir Sirius que tenía tan preocupado a James.

Esperaba que no fuera muy lejos, ni muy peligroso.

— ¿Y con Harry también pudiste hablar?

—Eso también lo hice… Fue una conversación muchísimo más agradable.

Harry sonrió al recordar y puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la emoción con la que James lo había dicho, tampoco era para tanto.

—Voy a tomar eso como que ya se arreglaron. —Susurró Lily con una sonrisa en la voz— Me alegra mucho que lo hicieran.

—A mí igual. Más aún después de esa estupidez que cometí…

—No pienses más en eso, ya pasó, y Harry entiende por que lo hiciste… Igual que yo.

—Sí… Pero igual quiero que sepas que lo siento, Lily. Tú tenías razón, y yo no…Bueno, como siempre.

—Es una de esas pocas veces en las que eso no me alegra para nada. —Admitió con tristeza— Yo también lo siento, James. Y no vayas a decirme que está bien.

—No, claro que no lo está… Sigo sin entender por que lo hizo, Lily, él… Era mi amigo.

Harry tragó saliva con tanto disimulo como pudo y se encogió en si mismo. Trató de recordar las palabras de James asegurándole que nada de lo que había pasado era culpa suya, pero se le dificultaba muchísimo.

—La gente hace cosas que a veces no podemos entender, Peter solo… Escogió otro camino, uno muy diferente al nuestro.

—No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes. Sirius estará diciéndome _te lo dije_ hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Conociéndolo, dudo mucho que este sea un tema que Sirius vaya a querer sacar.

—No lo hará, al menos no de una forma saludable. Sigue insistiendo en que nunca fue nuestro amigo y que no debimos confiar en él.

—Es normal que se siente así, está enfadado…

—Pero está equivocado, claro que Peter fue nuestro amigo, en algún momento tuvo que serlo… De lo contrario, no me habría dicho donde estaba Harry, ¿cierto?

Lily no respondió y Harry sabía que se estaba sintiendo igual que él

La verdad no sabían que creer, no podían entender que un _amigo_ sería capaz de venderlos como Peter lo había hecho con ellos. Querían pensar como James, porque lo contrario era demasiado doloroso, pero no podían evitar sentirse un poco escépticos al respecto.

Sin embargo, el tono suplicante en la voz de James les hacía imposible siquiera concebir la idea de llevarle la contraria.

—Lo importante aquí es que tú estés seguro de su amistad. —Respondió ella al final— Lo demás no importa.

A Harry le pareció una muy buena e inteligente respuesta, a él no se le hubiera podido ocurrir decir algo así.

— ¿Crees que podamos llevarlo a casa mañana? —De inmediato supo que hablaban de él—Dumbledore entendería…

—Sí lo haría, pero opino que lo mejor será dejarlo terminar con… Tanta normalidad como se pueda.

—Yo dudo mucho que eso vaya a pasar… No quiero alejarme de él, James, no después de…

—Va a estar bien. —Le aseguró él con la misma seguridad de siempre— Solo serán unos cuantos días. Y no es como si fuesen a intentar algo, por ahora solo querrán pasar desapercibidos.

Un escalofrío recorrió al chico al entender de quienes estaban hablando. Respiró profundo varias veces para calmarse y ser capaz de alejar los recuerdos del cementerio de su mente, evitando volver a quebrarse.

—Quiero que esté seguro.

—Aquí lo está.

—Con nosotros lo está más. —Insistió Lily, con terquedad— Eso quedó bastante claro esta noche.

—Lo que pasó esta noche no se repetirá, Lily. —Le prometió James con rotundidad, haciendo que ambos se sintieran mucho mejor— Pero no podemos llevárnoslo así, lo asustaremos más, y lo más seguro es que quiera estar con sus amigos antes de volver. No podemos quitarle eso.

Aunque no le hubiese desagradado del todo la idea de volver a casa de inmediato, se sintió agradecido con James por negarse. Quería sentirse seguro, pero no quería salir huyendo a la primera oportunidad, quería quedarse y volver en el tren con los chicos, eso lo llenaba de ilusión.

—Está bien, supongo que tienes razón. —Murmuró ella, vencida— Igual tendremos cosas que resolver antes de que vuelva.

—Exacto, hay que hacer lo que Dumbledore nos dijo, buscar a todos los que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos, lo más rápido posible.

—Espero que sean suficientes. —Lo desconcertó, e inquietó, escuchar lo preocupada que sonaba su madre— No éramos tantos la última vez…

—Pero fuimos suficientes para…

— ¿Para que? Porque te recuerdo que esa guerra no la ganamos nosotros.

No, la había ganado él, Harry, o al menos el hechizo que Lily le había colocado, pero estaba seguro de que eso no iba a ayudarlos esa vez.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, James? —Le preguntó muy por lo bajo, con la voz impregnada de mortificación y duda— Todo se va a poner… Justo como en el pasado.

—Sí, lo sé. —Respondió él con un suspiro pesado— Pero… Piensa que ahora tenemos algo que entonces no, y eso va a ayudar muchísimo.

—Sí, ya se que sí, solo… No lo sé, me gustaría tener algo seguro.

—Me ofendes, Lily, esto es bastante seguro para mí.

Aunque no lo dijeron, el chico tuvo una muy buena idea de a que se referían.

—Tonto, sabes que para mí también. —Harry no tenía que verla para saber que sonreía y que le había torcido los ojos— Me refiero a algo sólido, que nos asegure que vamos a estar bien, algo como… Olvídalo, ¿sí? Lo que digo no tiene sentido.

Pero Harry no pensaba así, para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

La entendía perfectamente, también le hubiera gustado tener algo así, algo que le asegurara que iban a estar a salvo, que todo sería difícil y complicado, y tendrían que luchar… Pero que al final todo estaría bien, que estarían juntos, sin importar nada.

—Algo así como… —Empezó a decir James— ¿Una garantía?

—Sí, eso me gustaría. —Susurró Lily. Su voz sonaba distorsionada así que supuso que la había pegado contra su hombro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso, dejando todo el lugar en un silencio absoluto y apacible que hizo a Harry pensar que si no seguían hablando volvería a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

Y después de unos segundos en los que no intercambiaron palabra, pensó que así sería y que darían por terminada la conversación.

Pero James decidió lo contrario.

—Lily, y si… ¿Y si te casas conmigo?

 _¿Qué?_

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Lily, subiendo la voz en el mismo tono alarmado con el que Harry lo había pensado— ¿A qué…? ¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas?

—Pues creo que la pregunta es bastante clara. —Rió por lo bajo, de repente sonaba nervioso— Pero eso, que si… Que si te quieres casar conmigo.

Lily no respondió, o al menos Harry no la escuchó hacerlo, lo cual no hubiera sido tan difícil de suponer ya que el corazón le latía violentamente en los oídos, apenas y podía escuchar algo.

Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago y el cuerpo bajo la manta de repente estaba completamente tenso.

—James… James, yo no… —Balbuceó Lily, sonando como si le estuviera costando respirar— N-no entiendo, que… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Creo que eso quedó más que claro desde hace bastante tiempo. —Su padre sonaba tan nervioso que Harry empezó a sentirse mal por él— Porque te amo, y esta es la mejor garantía que se me ocurre darte.

Harry deseo poder quedarse dormido, sabía que era un momento que no debía estar escuchando, era algo privado entre ellos dos.

Pero ya iba a ser imposible que se durmiera, tenía que saber como terminaba aquello.

—Yo… Yo también te… Sabes que yo también. —Tragó saliva ruidosamente, podía imaginársela apretándose las manos y removiéndose incómoda— P-pero, James, es… Es tan rápido, todo esto es… Acabamos de…

—Eso lo se perfectamente, pero también se que esto eventualmente va a terminar pasando. —Le dijo él con una seguridad que no dejaba lugar a replicas— No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Si no es ahora será en unos años, o tal vez meses, así que, ¿Por qué no ahora?

— ¡Pues porque…! ¡Porque…!

No pudo terminar ninguna de las frases que soltó, dejando muy claro que no tenía ningún argumento para refutar esa pregunta.

—James, con todo lo que está pasando, no… No se si sería lo más prudente…

Harry de repente empezó a sentirse frustrado y si no hubiera sido porque estaba fingiendo no escucharlos, se habría levantado para decirle que no diera excusas tan tontas.

— ¿Por qué no? No te estoy pidiendo que hagamos una gran fiesta o algo de ese estilo. Créeme, soy quien menos está de humor para algo así. —A Harry se le volcó el estómago al escucharlo decir eso— Solo quiero casarme contigo, darte esa seguridad de la que hablas, esa garantía de que todo va a estar bien. Es lo que quiero darles a ambos.

—El matrimonio no va a darnos eso…

—No, tal vez no del todo, pero creo que es una buena forma de comenzar. —El tono de su voz dejaba bastante claro que estaba sonriendo— ¿No te parece?

—Eres un idiota. —Susurró ella, sonando más relajada.

— ¿Eso es un sí o un no? Contigo nunca se sabe.

A James la voz se le quebró un poco al final, y Harry no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que era debido a la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

Él por su parte, no se atrevía a moverse ni un centímetro, casi ni respiraba, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierto y no terminaran de hablar. Iba a odiarse por el resto de su vida si eso pasaba.

Lily se tomó su tiempo para responder y eso lo hizo sentirse más desesperado, necesitaba que le contestara, y que lo hiciera de inmediato o no lo soportaría, suponía que James mucho menos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que la expectativa iba a ahogarlo.

 _Dile que sí, por favor dile que sí…_

—Sí. —Respondió ella en un susurro tan bajo que Harry llegó a pensar que se lo había imaginado. Pero supo que no había sido así cuando la escuchó reírse por lo bajo, sofocada— Sí, digo que sí.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! —Preguntó James, subiendo la voz varias notas, emocionado.

—Shh, baja la voz. —Lo calló ella, entre risas— Sí, es en serio… Me casaré contigo.

Harry soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y sintió como el nudo de su estómago se deshacía, dejando espacio para que una sensación de euforia se adueñara de su cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír demasiado o empezarían a dolerle las mejillas.

Le parecía increíble como James y Lily seguían dándole cosas con las que en algún momento había soñado, pero que después de un tiempo habían empezado a parecerle imposibles, a las que se había resignado a no tener.

Era lo único que habían hecho durante ese año, tomar los sueños que ya había desechado y volverlos a construir.

En ese momento sintió como un peso con el que había cargado durante demasiado tiempo y que se había ido aligerando con el pasar de los meses, especialmente esa noche, desaparecía por completo.

Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto sus padres se amaban y cuanto lo amaban a él, y que eso no lo iba a cambiarlo nada.

Y ya nunca volvería a ponerlo en duda.

* * *

El ajetreo y bullicio que había albergado Hogwarts durante todo el día finalmente había desaparecido, dejando al castillo en el silencio absoluto que proporcionaba la noche.

Acababa de llegar y había cometido el error de ir a la enfermería, pensando que tal vez Dumbledore seguiría ahí. La repelente imagen que había encontrado le había revuelto el estómago, y sabía que no sería capaz de apartarla de su mente en horas.

Volvió a maldecir al infeliz, como había hecho cada día durante ese último año. Lo que habría dado por verla dormir así, abrazada a él, cuidándole el sueño con cuidado.

Gruñó con rabia y dio la contraseña de mala gana, esperó con impaciencia a que la gárgola le permitiera el paso y entró sin perder tiempo, queriendo terminar de una vez con todo aquello.

—Ya volviste. —Le dijo el director de vista a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Hacía muchos años que eso había dejado de sorprenderle.

—Todo está listo. —Respondió él, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

— ¿Te creyeron?

—Desde luego.

— ¿Y a él?

Torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado, tomándose un momento para tragarse sus opiniones antes de contestar.

—Eso costó más. —Le contó, con la voz teñida en amargura— Pero sí, le creyeron. Supongo que lo tendrán en un puesto peor al que ya tenía, pero lo dejarán vivir.

No estaba seguro si era mejor sentirse satisfecho o decepcionado ante esa realidad.

—Bien. —Apremió Dumbledore, aún sin voltearse a verlo— Fue una excusa muy bien pensada.

—Ni tanto. —Difirió él, empezando a caminar hacia él— Tuvo suerte de que le creyeran.

—Le creyeron porque estaba contigo, y por eso te lo agradezco, Severus.

No respondió nada, se limitó a quedarse parado cerca de él, imitando su posición de cara a la noche.

— ¿Y ahora que? —Preguntó Snape, dejando salir la pregunta que le había estado rondando la mente desde que había vuelto.

—Ya lo sabes. —Le respondió el anciano con serenidad— Lo hemos repasado un centenar de veces, haremos justo lo que se planeó.

Asintió a pesar de saber que no lo veía. No había esperado una respuesta diferente, o un cambio de plan, pero le parecía prudente cerciorarse.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hundidos en sus pensamientos que seguramente no se diferenciaban mucho entre sí, buscando en la noche las respuestas a tantas preguntas.

—Usaremos la casa de los Black.

— ¿Disculpa? —Lo miró desconcertado, tanto por la forma abrupta con la que había roto el silencio como por la declaración.

—Habíamos comentado que cuando el momento llegara, necesitaríamos un lugar seguro. —Se explicó el director— Grimmauld Place. Es el lugar perfecto para a la Orden, el Ministerio no tiene ningún tipo de jurisdicción, pasará desapercibido.

—Y solo vas a entrar y establecerte ahí…

—Ya hablé con Sirius, a la muerte de su madre la casa quedó a su nombre y está dispuesto a dejarnos usarla.

La conocida sensación de desprecio y odio que le llenaba el pecho cada vez que tenía que dedicarles el más mínimo pensamiento a _ellos_ , se hizo presente de inmediato.

— ¿Y consideras prudente confiar en Black para algo tan importante? —No se molestó en disimular el tono de desdén en su voz— Ya vimos lo leales que pueden ser…

—Lo de Peter es lamentable, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que es algo aislado. —Le cortó Dumbledore de raíz, dejándolo sin tiempo para hablarle mal de sus ex compañeros— Confío en Sirius, al igual que en James y en Remus. —Movió un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo— Están en el mismo bando ahora, así que espero que hagas lo mismo.

A él no podía importarle menos que estuvieran en el mismo bando, nunca iba a depositar su confianza en ninguno de ellos, no importaba quien se lo pidiera.

—No tengo que confiar en ellos, solo soportarlos. —Murmuró al final, prácticamente gruñendo— Espero que sea suficiente para ti.

—Lo es, por ahora. —Aceptó con un suspiro, sabiendo que no podía pedir demasiado— Pero Lily confía en ellos, eso debería bastarte.

Le dedicó una mirada exasperada y furiosa que el director no alcanzó a ver. Le seguía pareciendo demasiado bajo, e innecesario, que utilizara esa carta a su conveniencia.

—Y si eres capaz de pelear a su lado, deberías serlo con los otros.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al entender lo que implicaban sus palabras.

— ¿Va a pelear? —Apenas y alcanzó a controlar el temblor de su voz.

—Por supuesto que sí, lo hizo la primera vez y ahora no será diferente.

No, claro que no. No tenía por que serlo, pero había albergado la esperanza de que lo fuera, de que tal vez preferiría mantenerse al margen, por el chico al menos.

Volvió a maldecir a Potter, ¿Cómo podía permitir que arriesgara su vida de esa forma?

—Más aún si es su hijo quien está en riesgo. —Continuó Dumbledore, ignorando el manojo de sentimientos que se aglomeraban dentro de su acompañante— Y me temo que podría ser más grave de lo que imaginamos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Como sospechaba, la conexión le permite a Harry ver lo que ocurre dentro de la cabeza de Voldemort, no me extrañaría que funcionara en sentido contrario.

Snape guardó silencio, no sabiendo como sentirse ante eso, tal vez por que él también lo venía sospechando desde hacía un tiempo.

— ¿Vas a decírselos?

—Después, primero dejaré que superen la noche.

— ¿Y lo otro? —El tono de su voz se volvió más bajo y grave— ¿Eso sí piensas decírselos?

Dumbledore se tomó un momento antes de contestar, y eso le permitió adivinar la respuesta.

—Por ahora me parece irrelevante. —Respondió después de unos segundos, con cuidado y lentitud— Se enterarán en su momento.

—Sí, eso dijiste la última vez. —Elevó las comisuras de los labios en lo que se suponía era un sonrisa, pero salió como una mueca amarga— Y si el chico no los hubiera buscado, seguirían sin conocerse.

—Conoces muy bien las razones de eso. —Le cortó el profesor, con rotundidad, pero sin alterarse— Lo mejor era que se mantuvieran separados. Como ves, fue más fácil encontrarlo una vez que se reunieron.

— ¿Dices eso en serio o solo no quieres sentirte culpable por no haberles dicho que no lo habían adoptado?

—No sabía que habías empezado a dudar de mi juicio, Severus. —Finalmente se volvió hacia él, escrutándolo con sus impasibles ojos azules— No debía saberse que era hijo de James y de Lily, y hasta donde recuerdo, estuviste de acuerdo conmigo en eso.

Sabía que con esa mirada y ese comentario había tratado de hacerlo sentir culpable, pero no pasó.

En todos esos años no le había contado a Lily la verdad sobre su hijo, al conocerlo había fingido no tener idea, y no se arrepentía de nada. Ni siquiera al ver como al final había terminado pasando lo que tanto había tratado de evitar.

—No me digas que de repente sientes empatía por Harry.

—Para nada. —Dijo entre dientes, con desagrado— Solo me sigue resultando increíble que no les hayas contado.

—Lo hice para mantenerlo a salvo. —Se limitó a decir, alejándose para ir a su escritorio— Todos tenemos secretos que guardar, lo sabes perfectamente. —Se sentó y empezó a revisar unos papeles— No tenemos tiempo de pensar en el pasado, hay mucho que hacer, y si cuento contigo necesitaré que te pongas en eso.

—Fudge intentará hacer algo para quitarte del cargo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que lo hará. —Suspiró con pesar, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo— Pero me gusta creer que abrirá los ojos antes de que ocurra.

No pudo evitar resoplar, con incredulidad e ironía. Nunca iba a dejar de irritarle esa fe ciega que profesaba hacia todo el mundo, sin excepción.

Él era la prueba viviente.

Supuso que ya no tenían nada más que discutir, así que sin despedirse ni agregar algo más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Severus. —Lo llamó, cuando estuvo a punto de salir— Quiero asegurarme de que estás consciente de a lo que te enfrentas si decides seguir por este camino, lo entenderé si no…

—Cumpliré con lo que quedamos. —Le cortó él sin voltearse— Eso sigue igual.

Abrió la puerta sin esperar una contestación y salió de la oficina, dispuesto como, todos, a enfrentarse a ese momento que habían estado esperando durante trece años.

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **Les dije que este capítulo iba a ser asquerosamente largo y como ven, cumplí con mi palabra. Es una grosería que haya escrito semejante cantidad de palabras, pero como ya es prácticamente el final, supongo que se me deja pasar, así no me extrañan tanto supongo jajjaja.**

 **No llegue tan rápido como me hubiera gustado u.u, pero ya saben el cuento con mi horario. El siguiente, que es el último, puede que me tome un poco más de tiempo pero prometo no extenderme más de dos semanas, hay que ponerle ya el punto final a esto, aunque me duela mucho.**

 **Pero ya, en la próxima nota de autor me pongo sentimental, aún tenemos esta para fingir demencia. Así que algunas cositas que comentar sobre el capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, me toca disculparme por las partes que copie literalmente del libro, pero todas las líneas de Dumbledore en la enfermería me parecen excelentes y no podía dejarlas de lado, sentí que era una escena para recordar y tener presente.**

 **La escena, creo que más importante, al menos según mi subjetividad, que fue la propuesta de James. A ver, se que tomando en cuenta que tienen solo siete meses saliendo es relativamente rápido, pero es un cuento largo que se resume en que al principio esta historia quedaba hasta aquí y yo no podía terminar si ellos no estaban casados, así que imagine ese momento y ya cuando decidí hacer otra parte no podía quitarme la escena de la cabeza porque me llenaba de amor. Al final es como dice James, tarde o temprano lo iban a hacer así que, ¿Por qué no ahora? Más aún que necesitaran toda la fuerza posible.**

 **Y hay tantas cosas que siento que ya se me olvido todo, aghh, si tienen alguna duda o algo saben que pueden hacérmela llegar(L) Recuerden que el próximo capítulo viene seguido del epílogo, así que la nota irá en éste. Será larga porque seguro me pongo cursi JAJAJ no puedo creer que ya estemos aquí, ay):**

 **Por último, quiero agradecerle a mi hermosa Vero por ser tan maravillosa y corregirme esta grosería de capítulo, si notan que extrañamente no tuvo muchos errores es gracias a su ojo clínico perfecto. Y gracias a Ceci por prestármela un ratito, no se como haré cuando vuelva y ya no tenga quien me corrija): Las amo(L)**

 **¡Y los amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por siempre estar ahí esperándome, son los mejores del mundo. Les mando un millón de besos y abrazos, nos leemos pronto, bye(L)**


	53. El Comienzo

**_Aviso : Universo Alternativo. Historia basada en la serie para televisión Life Unexpected. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **StrayHeart** **: ¡No puedo creer que sea tu primer review en tantos años en la página! Me has llenado el corazón con eso, saber que esta historia te ha motivado lo suficiente para eso es simplemente incomprensible para mí, pero no te imaginas cuanto lo agradezco(L) También me encanta saber que sigues el fic desde el inicio, es muy tierno! Entiendo eso de no ser alguien que se anime a hablar, en la vida real tiendo a ser así u.u. Compartimos pareja favorita de todos los tiempos (Jily precioso) y amo que ayudaran a que te animaras a comentar, su perfección rompe cualquier barrera jajajja. ¡Espero que te animes en este capítulo! Y si no pues tranquila, me quedo feliz con este último y sabiendo que estás leyendo así sea en las sombras jajaja. ¡Te mando un beso y un abrazo enooooorme! Cuídate mucho y ojala te guste el capítúlo(L)**

 **Vanelore** **: ¡Les di casi 18k de capítulo! ¿Y tú querías más? Estoy preocupada por ti. Nah, mentira, me halagas JAJAJ pero en serio, no podía seguir escribiendo, me iban a demandar por hablar tanto, además tenías que concentrarte en tus estudios! Yo respeto eso jeje. Hey, mi mente no es maquiavélica, la de Snape y Dumbledore sí, yo solo los escribo, no es mi culpa. Entiendo que el segundo no sea de tus personajes favoritos, yo suelo tener sentimientos encontrados a cada rato, así que todo bien. ¡La propuesta de James! Hermosa como solo él podría haberla hecho! Llena de perfección. Y que Harry escuchara fue un plus, obvio. Nuestros niños preciosos vuelven en este capítulo! Espero que te guste(: ¡Ay, gracias por ofrecerte a hacer mi beta! En este preciso momento no necesito una, pero si eso llega a cambiar te aviso, ¿de acuerdo? Y nada, bella, muchas gracias por tu review! Espero leerte pronto, te mando un beso y un abrazo, saludos(L)**

 **Alex13** **: No se si sea bueno o malo que te de un ataque de perfección, pero supongo que tendré que seguir así jeje, aunque, de nuevo, seguro exageras JAJAJ. Bueno, dudo que exista alguien que no haya odiado a Fudge en esa escena del libro, así que nada nuevo ahí, y bueno Merlina tenía que desaparecer como que era: una estúpida. Ya no la veremos más, gracias a Merlín. El Blackinnon es vida, eso sigue así. Y supongo que mientras Mar esté con él, Sirius está a salvo de las desgracias de esa casa horrible. ¡Yo tampoco entiendo como James se las arregla para ser tan perfecto! Es como si tuviera su super poder o algo u.u ¡No puedo con él! Demasiado hermoso con su propuesta, cosita. El reencuentro entre Hannah y Harry está a la vuelta, ya verás(L) ¡Gracias por tu review, bella! Espero que te guste este último capítulo(: Un beso!**

 **Paula** **: ¡Hola, hermosaaaa! Es genial leerte también! Tus reviews siempre me dejan una sonrisota en la cara JAJA, así que estamos a mano! Aunque tus cumplidos siempre me hacen sonrojar y eso no es justo, eres demasiado buena conmigo, stop. Nuevamente te digo que es un placer saber que te gusta la adaptación de la historia, no es fácil pero siempre trato de mantenerlo lo más creíble posible. Siempre se puede odiar más a Fudge, eso no cambia. Y sobre Dumbledore, que puedo decir? El señor tiene una mente bastante _única_. ¡Nadie entiende como un ser tan hermoso como James pudo estar con Merlina! Eso se mantendrá como una incógnita por el resto de nuestras vidas, gracias. ¡Y nuestra hermosa familia! El premio está entre la conversación padre e hijo y la propuesta perfecta de James, quieren acabar con nuestros corazones, como se atreven? ¡Y claro que voy a seguir después del Epílogo! Me tomará un poquito empezar la segunda parte, pero eventualmente volveré, eso es segurísimo. ¡Gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo y tu cariño! Ojala y te guste este último capítulo, me muero por leer tu opinión! Te mando un beso enorme y nos seguimos leyendo(:**

 **Take98 : ¡HOLAAAA! ¿Cómo estás? Yo por aquí con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, no puedo creer que haya llegado ya al último capítulo, una parte de mí quiere llorar de felicidad y otra de tristeza, probablemente termine haciendo las dos. Pero no quiero aburrirte con esto, en la nota de autor leerás toda mi lloradera jajaja. ¡Me encanta que te parezca uno de los mejores capítulos! Fue de mis favoritos para escribir :') Digo eso bastante a menudo, lo se, pero es que hay capítulos que se llevan mi corazón y no lo devuelven. Pero en fin, vayamos al capítulo: Compartimos el dolor de ver a Harry todo asustado, tanto en la película como en el libro esa parte ha sido demasiado fuerte para mi corazón, pero al menos aquí está Lily para consolarlo a él y pues a todos jajaja, su presencia da paz. Dumbledore no puede esperarse cinco minutos a que Harry se cure porque es un señor que se olvida de que aquellos que lo rodean son _personas_ y no simples instrumentos para salvar al mundo. Lo siento, me molesta un poco esa actitud suya. ¡Pero la escena de James cargándolo lo mejora todo! Es el papá más tierno y precioso de todos, hay que ponerle veinte puntos en la tarea. Y obvio que va a prometerle que todo estará bien aunque no pueda arreglarlo): así es él. Bueno, la verdad es que en el momento, ni Lily ni James estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado con Peter, solo Dumbledore, así que no es culpa de ellos. Y sobre Harry, entiendo tu punto de vista y lo comparto, su vida es la que corre peligro y tiene derecho a saber lo que está ocurriendo. Per también entiendo a sus padres, porque son eso _padres_ y siempre quieren cuidar a sus hijos y hacer lo que consideren correcto, así algunas veces la caguen. Fudge es todo lo que está mal en cualquier sistema político: líder cobarde y egoísta que solo actúa por sus propios intereses, buaj. Dumbledore solo protegería a Peter si puede servirle para algo, eso es obvio. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con su falta de explicaciones y sus actos de "solo yo entiendo por que hago las cosas" pero bueno, el señor tiene graves problemas de ego. Y sobre Bellatrix, Fudge está mintiendo porque seguro no tiene idea de donde está la loca, pero seguramente alguien también le está mintiendo a él, como dices ambas prueban lo mismo: el ministerio es inepto. JAJAJAJAJ me mato de risa lo de "no entiendo porque Dumbledore lamenta que el Ministerio no los ayude a pelear contra Voldemort. Si prácticamente todos los que trabajan ahí son unos inútiles." ES TAN CIERTO, pero supongo que es mejor tenerlos de ayuda que estorbando que es lo que van a hacer. Lily y empalagosa y Sirius diciendo las cosas como son(lo último es un poco extraño) para cerrar esa escena! También me causo gracia lo de ****"¿Como carajos alguien como Fudge llega a Ministro de magia? Es como si un perro fuera presidente de Estados Unidos" Pues... Un perro lo haría mejor como presidente de ese país, pero no es el punto. Remus siempre tan sabio, evidentemente Peter tuvo que ser su amigo en algún momento, Sirius también lo sabe, pero sabemos como es y la rabia no lo deja pensar. El Blackinnon da vida, y Sirius como papá pues más aún asjdhajs (Por cierto, el día de su cumpleaños subí una viñeta, está en mi página por si quieres leerla). Ninguna persona con un poco de sentido común podría hacer a Sirius volver a esa casa, Dumbledore tiene pero a veces lo manda a volar-.- Y sobre si se lleva a Mar y a Ophi, habrá que leer. Me alegra que la escena de Harry y James fuera tierna sin empalagar, ya te lo he dicho pero me cuesta separar esa línea. Todo fue hermoso en esa charla, pero como dices, el papá se llevó todos los premios. La tranquilidad de Sirius explicándole todo a James y a Mar se resume en: se que se van a preocupar así que fingiré estar bien para que no se den cuenta. Tonto. Y creo que un exorcismo le quedaría corto a ese lugar JAJJA. Por una vez, fue James quien tenía la razón en la conversación con Lily, obvio que lo mejor será que el chico se quede, no puede huir a la primera de cambio. Y la propuesta de James *suspira* la tenía pensada desde hacía _tanto_ y escribirla finalmente me llena el corazón de una felicidad inmensa! Me alegra que haya quedado como una sorpresa, obvio era justo lo que quería. No, no fue la propuesta más romántica, pero la sinceridad es lo que cuenta y sabemos que de eso hubo para regalar. Harry fue nuestra voz en esa escena JAJAJ todos nos sentíamos igual que él. La excusa que Snape le dio a Voldemort para que no descuartizara a Peter… Quedara en secreto por un tiempito, pero llegara cuando tenga que llegar. Y sí, cuando dijo "lo otro" se refería al resto de la profecía. ¡Obviamente es relevante! Pero Dumbledore es así tan asdhajsdajsda es frustrante. Por otro lado, no decirle a James y a Lily sobre su hijo fue una técnica más que todo, si ellos se reunían con su hijo entonces Voldemort podría encontrarlos con más facilidad, era su forma de "cuidar" a Harry, ya sabemos que el señor no es el mejor para esta tarea. Snape se enteró de Harry cuando Peter se lo contó a Voldemort y luego Dumbledore se lo confirmo cuando todo ocurrió, esa es la historia básicamente. ¡Y ya! Creo que eso es todo, espero no haberme extendido demasiado porque ahora es que te queda por leer jajajaja. ¡Gracias por tu review! Y por leer y por todo(L) Por estar en todos estos capítulos, espero que te guste el final y seguirte leyendo en la segunda parte. ¡Te mando un abrazo enorme! Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto, muak(: **

* * *

**52\. El Comienzo.**

La siguiente mañana fue bastante calmada tomando en cuenta la agitación del día anterior. Harry no había logrado dormir mucho durante la noche, pero sorprendentemente no se sentía cansado, no estaba seguro de por que, aunque algo le decía que la idea de dormirse y volver a revivirlo todo en una de sus pesadillas le quitaba todo el sueño del cuerpo.

Si había algo que lo había mantenido sereno en las pocas horas que sí lo había conciliado, había sido el recuerdo de la conversación en susurros que sus padres habían compartido y que seguía hinchándole el corazón nada más pensarlo. Se había sentido decepcionado cuando éstos no le habían comunicado la noticia antes de marcharse, simplemente habían actuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, lo cual lo molestaba ya que le permitía saber que de no haber escuchado lo habrían dejado en la ignorancia.

Sin embargo, logró dejar de lado su disgusto y entender que seguramente no querrían abrumarlo, igual tarde o temprano tendrían que decírselo. Y por otro lado, estaba muy ocupado tratando de que no se le notara lo mucho que deseaba que no tuvieran que irse.

— ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? —Volvió a preguntarle Lily, como por enésima vez en el día— Porque podemos quedarnos otro rato, si prefieres…

 **—** No es necesario, de verdad. —Insistió Harry, tratando de sonreír con tanta naturalidad como pudo— Los chicos vendrán en un rato y luego podré irme.

—Bueno… —Suspiró ella, pasándole una mano por el cabello de manera cariñosa— Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírselo a Madame Pomfrey, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ni en buscar a Dumbledore ni en escribirnos. —Añadió James con una sonrisa que no había dejado su rostro en toda la mañana, y el chico suponía que la tenía desde la noche.

— ¿También puedo buscar a Remus, no? —Quiso asegurarse Harry, considerándolo como la persona que mejor lo haría sentir en una situación así, si sus padres se iban.

—No, vendrá con nosotros. —Le respondió Lily con una sonrisa triste— Quería quedarse por ti, pero… Bueno, vamos a necesitar ayuda.

—Oh, entiendo. —Asintió el chico, tratando de ocultar la decepción que le había causado la información— Bueno, díganle que no se preocupe, estaré bien.

—Si no estás seguro podemos…

—Lo estoy. —Le aseguró Harry, no queriendo preocuparla más de lo estrictamente necesario— Vayan, los veré en unos días.

Estaba seguro de que Lily hubiera insistido por al menos otros quince minutos de no ser porque Remus llegó justo en ese momento, luciendo mucho más cansado de lo normal, como si no hubiera dormido nada la noche anterior, cosa que él ratificó cuando James le preguntó.

— ¡Tienes que dormir! —Exclamó Lily, con su usual voz de regaño— ¡No es momento para que andes cansándote más de la cuenta!

 **—** Lo sé, Lily. —Murmuró él, sentado en la silla junto a la cama de Harry.

— ¡Lo sabes, claro! ¡Pero igual haces imprudencias como quedarte despierto toda la mañana!

 **—** Lily, te recuerdo que nuestro hijo es este de aquí. —Dijo James señalando a Harry, tratando y fallando de ocultar su diversión— Remus es un adulto.

— ¡Pues no lo parece! —Siguió vociferando ella, ganándose miradas severas de la enfermera— ¡Mucho hablas de Sirius pero no eres mejor! ¡Fuiste muy irresponsable! ¡Y más sabiendo que en unos días te…! ¡Te va a dar gripe!

 **—** Creo que me confíe demasiado en que me prepararías la medicina para la _gripe_. —Comentó Remus con una sonrisa inocente— No lo habría hecho de otra forma.

—Ojala eso fuera cierto. —Resopló ella, enfadada— Lo habrías igual, así eres, nunca te preocupas por tu salud, tienes idea de…

El regaño siguió por otros cinco minutos, hasta que James decidió que sería suficiente y que tenían que irse. Pero después de que sus padres se despidieran, Remus les pidió que lo dejaran a solas con Harry porque tenía algo que decirle.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero… Me temo que no seguiré siendo tu profesor el próximo año.

El chico se sobresaltó y su corazón se perdió un latido cuando recibió esa noticia, totalmente inesperada.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó sin aliento, incrédulo— ¿Pero…? No entiendo, como que… —Una idea fugaz llegó a su mente y se le revolvió el estómago— No será por todo lo que pasó anoche, ¿cierto? Dime que no, Dumbledore nunca…

 **—** Por supuesto que no, Harry, no tiene nada que ver con eso. —Le aclaró Remus rápidamente, suspiró— Esto no es tu culpa, solo es algo que debo hacer.

—Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! —No pudo contener el tono afligido que se coló en su pregunta— ¡Eres el mejor profesor que tenemos! ¡No puedes…!

—Creo que me sobreestimas. —Opinó, con una sonrisa que no le llegó los ojos— Y no es por que desee, en serio me encanta darles clases, pero Dumbledore va a necesitar mucha gente y no puedo ser de ayuda si estoy aquí…

— ¡Claro que sí! Nos estás enseñando a defendernos, ¿eso no es más que suficiente ayuda?

 **—** No podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que tus padres, Sirius y Mar están por ahí… Tratando de resolver todo y no estoy para ayudarlos. —Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente— Sé que entiendes eso.

Harry quiso negarlo y buscar una forma de convencerlo para que se quedara, de hacerlo entender que lo necesitaba ahí, pero no podía hacer algo así. Se ponía en su lugar y claro que lograba entenderlo, iba a querer estar para sus amigos, así era Remus.

Aunque odiaba la idea de quedarse sin la parte del colegio que lo había hecho sentir en casa desde el primer día, sabía que no podía ser egoísta.

—Vamos a extrañarte. —Admitió Harry, posando la mirada en sus manos. Hizo una mueca— Todos me odiaran si saben que te fuiste por lo que ocurrió.

 **—** Dumbledore encontrará otro profesor, uno mejor seguramente. —Trató de convencerlo Remus, aunque Harry lo dudaba muchísimo— No te atormentes demasiado por esto, ¿de acuerdo? Igual nos seguiremos viendo todo el tiempo.

—Pero… Ya no serás mi profesor.

—No, lamentablemente no. —Volvió a sonreírle, esta vez con más sinceridad— Pero quiero que sepas que fue un honor serlo y me voy tranquilo sabiendo que logré enseñarte algo.

—Me enseñaste mucho, Remus. —Le aseguró Harry, sonriéndole devuelta— Gracias.

No importaba lo que él dijera, sabía que no iba a tener un mejor profesor de defensa en los tres años que le quedaban.

Al menos esperaba que le tocara uno decente.

Para su suerte, cuando Remus se marchó junto a sus padres, no estuvo solo durante mucho tiempo. Sus amigos llegaron justo después de la hora del desayuno, haciéndolo sentir que todo volvía, finalmente, a ponerse más o menos en orden.

Por segunda vez en menos de doce horas, volvió a contar todo lo que había visto en el cementerio, solo que esta vez no se sintió tan abrumado, sin las miradas mortificadas de su familia y la apacible de Dumbledore, fue mucho más fácil retratarlo todo.

Además, las cosas siempre tenían un tinte diferente a la luz del sol.

—No puedo creer que Fudge fuera así de idiota. —Comentó Ron con una mirada de desagrado, una vez Harry hubo terminado su historia— Si tú se lo estás diciendo, y Dumbledore y tus padres… ¡¿Qué más quiere?!

—Que Voldemort vaya y se lo diga en persona, supongo. —Le dijo Harry con amargura, acariciando distraídamente el cabello de su mejor amiga, tratando de no mortificarse por las lágrimas que sentía contra su camisa.

Hannah casi no había hablado desde que habían llegado. Solo se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazarlo y ahí se había quedado desde entonces, con los brazos envueltos en su cintura y el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

—Esto es un desastre, sin el apoyo del Ministerio será muy difícil retenerlo. —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, su rostro lucía considerablemente más pálido— Si no toman medidas rápido todo empeorara.

—Eso fue lo que dijo Dumbledore, pero Fudge no quiere escuchar. —Suspiró Harry, apretando más el brazo que tenía sobre los hombros de Hannah cuando la sintió estremecerse.

—No puedo creer que Percy haya pasado todas las vacaciones alabándolo a él y a Crouch. —Gruñó Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco al pensar en su hermano— Ya veremos que tiene para decir ahora.

—No seguirá defendiéndolos. —Susurró Hannah, separando el rostro del pecho de Harry para poderse dar a entender— Tiene que saber que está mal… Es imposible que no lo haga.

—Eso espero, ya sería el colmo. Mamá no me dijo si habló con él, pero al parecer papá estaba furioso con el Ministerio y…

— ¿Tus padres lo saben? —Preguntó Harry, arqueando las cejas con sorpresa.

—Claro, Dumbledore le escribió a papá y ellos me escribieron a mí. —Se explicó su amigo, dándose cuenta de repente que él no podría saberlo— Querían saber cómo estabas y que te dijera que si tu o tus padres necesitan algo les avisen, igual le escribirán a ellos también.

—O sea que… ¿Ellos si me creen? —Harry parpadeó un par de veces, impresionado.

—Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente te creería, Harry. —Resopló Hermione, pasándose una mano por los cabellos alborotados— ¿Quién podría inventarse algo así? Es bizarro.

—Sí y menos por mil galeones, si hubiera sido un millón tendría más sentido.

Harry rió ante la broma de su amigo, por primera vez desde lo que sentía como años, sin importarle la mirada asesina de Hermione.

— ¡Con dinero o sin dinero! —Exclamó la chica, enojada— El punto es que la gente seguramente te creerá… Tienen que hacerlo.

—A no ser que Rita Skeeter les diga lo contrario. —Señaló Harry con una sonrisa amarga.

—Bah, olvídate de ella. —Desestimó Hermione con un movimiento de su mano— No tendrás que seguir preocupándote por ella.

—Sí, claro. —Harry bufó y puso los ojos en blanco— Seguramente ya ha escrito detalladamente todas las mentiras que Fudge le ha dictado.

—No lo ha hecho. —Intervino Hannah, aclarándose la garganta para que la voz le saliera con más normalidad— No hay nada en El Profeta sobre el Torneo, parece que los obligaron a guardar silencio.

—Eso es seguro. —Se sintió enfadado solo de recordar la actitud de Merlina el día anterior— Aunque no creo que a ella puedan silenciarla…

—No dirá ni una sola palabra. —Insistió Hermione, muy segura de ella misma— No si quiere que ventile al mundo su secretito.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Ron, viéndola confundido.

—Lo resolvió. —Harry sintió como Hannah sonreía contra su pecho— Como siempre.

— ¿A qué te…?

—He averiguado cómo se las arregla para escuchar conversaciones privadas cuando tiene prohibida la entrada a los terrenos del colegio —Explicó Hermione rápidamente, lucía bastante emocionada, lo que le dio a Harry tuvo la impresión de que llevaba tiempo muriéndose de ganas de contarlo.

— ¿Y cómo lo hacía? —Quiso saber Ron, intrigado.

— ¿Recuerdan que dijimos que podía tener un micrófono? Pero lo desechamos porque los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts. —Sus dos amigos asintieron al mismo tiempo— Pues descubrí que ella misma es un minúsculo micrófono negro…

La chica tomó su mochila y empezó a rebuscar dentro de ésta hasta que sacó con un pequeño tarro de cristal cerrado.

—Les presento a Rita en su forma de animaga no registrada. —Anunció ella con una enorme sonrisa— Es un escarabajo.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó Ron, abriendo muchísimo los ojos— ¿Pero cómo…? ¡No es posible…!

—Sip, es bastante posible. —Declaró Hermione, contenta, moviendo el tarro que contenía un escarabajo grande y gordo— Lo tomé del alféizar de la ventana justo antes de la prueba. Miren de cerca, las marcas alrededor de las antenas son como las horribles gafas que siempre lleva.

—Claro, así es como escuchaba todo lo que hablábamos. —Entendió Harry de golpe, viendo al escarabajo con impresión— Así fue que se enteró de mis pesadillas, entraba a los salones por las ventanas.

—Y seguramente se metió a la oficina de Lily. —Apuntó Hannah, con un tono de voz que sonaba acusador— Por eso sabía todo acerca de tu cicatriz.

El corazón de Harry saltó a su estómago, haciéndolo sentir culpable al recordar lo mal que había tratado a su madre cuando eso había ocurrido.

Ahora se sentía como un perfecto idiota por siquiera haber considerado a Lily capaz de algo así.

—Nos tienes que estar jodiendo. —Dijo Ron, tomando el tarro y poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos— ¡Pero no lo haces! ¡Hermione, eres impresionante!

—Cállate. —Murmuró la aludida, sonrojándose. Le quitó el tarro de las manos para volverlo a guardar— Cualquiera lo habría adivinado.

—Pero como siempre, solo lo hiciste tú, no cualquiera.

—Exageras, Ronald. —Soltó ella, poniéndose más y más roja— El punto es que le he echado un encantamiento al tarro, así ella no podrá transformarse. Y ya sabe que tiene que estar calladita un año entero. Veremos si puede dejar el hábito de escribir horribles mentiras sobre la gente.

—Ron tiene razón, Hermione. —Sonrió Harry, con honestidad— Eres impresionante.

—Las medicinas te tienen mal. —Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó una mirada que no entendió antes de aclararse la garganta— Y bueno, creo que… Ronald y yo tenemos que retirarnos.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué? —Quiso saber él, sin entender.

 **—** Tenemos que hacer lo que hablamos antes de venir, ¿recuerdas?

—No recuerdo nada, ¿te sientes bien?

Hannah se tensó un poco en su abrazo y Harry de repente lo entendió todo, cosa que hizo que se colorara.

—Solo sígueme y ya. —Hermione resopló y lo obligó a ponerse de pie antes de sonreírle a sus amigos— Los esperamos más tarde en la sala común, ¿de acuerdo?

Esperaron en silencio a que sus amigos salieran de la enfermería, dejándolos solos y con la mente y el pecho llenos de pensamientos y emociones imposibles de ordenar. Por un momento, Harry se arrepintió de haber accedido a que se fueran, porque ahora no tenía idea sobre qué le iba a decir, pero sabía que debían tener esa conversación antes de volver a casa.

—Em, yo… Lo siento… —La escuchó murmurar, con la voz ronca, soltándolo finalmente y alejándose un poco— Solo déjame…

— ¿De que hablas? —Preguntó Harry, sintiéndose vacío ahora que el abrazo había terminado— ¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por… No sé. —Se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por las mejillas, queriendo secarse las lágrimas— Abrumarte tanto, sé que siempre lo hago.

—Cierto, pero no me molesta. —Explicó él, con sinceridad. Sonrió divertido antes de continuar— Bueno, no demasiado.

Hannah se sonrojó furiosamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que le permitió al chico poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

—Deja de llorar, estoy bien. —Volvió a pedirle, por lo que debía ser la enésima vez en la mañana— Podré salir en un rato.

—No me trates como si fuera tonta. —Exigió ella, sonriendo con amargura y dedicándole una mirada significativa— Ya se que estás bien, pero… También se que esto está muy lejos de ir a terminar.

No encontró en él la fuerza, ni las ganas, para desmentir aquella afirmación, no cuando sabía que era la pura verdad.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—No lo sé. —Respondió Harry en un susurro— Anoche Dumbledore les dijo algo sobre buscar gente que les creyera, aunque no estoy seguro de para que…

—Para protegerte, supongo. —Esa opción hizo que el chico esbozara una mueca, nada emocionado ante la idea— No van a dejar que nada te pase, estoy segura de eso.

—Bien, entonces ya deja de llorar. —Le repitió, sonriendo, ocultando sus propias dudas al respecto— Vamos, si Lily logró controlarse durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana estoy seguro de que tú también puedes.

—Sigo sin poder creerte esto, así como no logró creer que no te haya hecho volver a casa después de todo lo que pasó.

—No es como si no lo hubiera considerado, James tuvo que convencerla. —Explicó Harry, aún sintiéndose agradecido con su padre debido a eso— Y me alegra, tenía cosas que resolver antes de volver.

—Ah… ¿Sí? —La voz le salió como un hilo y desvío la mirada, repentinamente nerviosa— ¿Cómo que?

—Creo que lo sabes.

Hannah tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior, sonrojándose incluso más y removiéndose incómodamente en su lugar.

—Pudiste haber esperado a volver a casa.

—Estoy practicando una nueva forma de vida en la que trato de no retrasar las conversaciones importantes. —Le dejó saber antes de suspirar y adquirir una expresión completamente seria— Hannah. —La llamó, obligándola a encontrar sus ojos— Cuando estaba en ese cementerio, yo… Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

Vio como los ojos de su amiga volvían a humedecerse, pero lo que captó su atención fue su labio inferior que había empezado a temblar, haciendo que los recuerdos de la última vez que habían estado solos llegaran a él, dándole fuerza para seguir hablando.

—Y entonces me di cuenta de que había algo _muy importante_ que no había podido decirte...

— ¿Q-qué cosa?

Harry se tomó un momento antes de responder, sintiendo como el color también empezaba a subir a sus mejillas.

Sabía lo que iba a decir, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo, no tenía idea de que era _exactamente_ lo que iba a decir, todas las palabras y oraciones que su mente lograba formar sonaban más estúpidas de lo usual.

Empezó a sentirse nervioso y a preguntarse como demonios ella había logrado hacerlo, cuando recordó, que de hecho no había tenido que. Entonces, decidió hacerlo a su manera.

Con las manos temblorosas, y algo sudadas por los nervios, Harry tomó su rostro y dedició que si ella había podido hacerlo entonces él también, se acercó más y la besó.

El principio fue una copia casi exacta de la primera vez que lo habían hecho eso, demasiada sorpresa e incomodidad por parte de ambos, muchos sentimientos contradictorios, pero uno en común que era tan grande que reducía a los demás a un simple murmullo en la parte más lejana de sus mentes.

Esa vez no fue tan desordenada como la primera, después de un momento moviéndose sin ningún tipo de orden, sus labios encontraron un ritmo más o menos estable, aunque todavía acostumbrándose a esa nueva actividad. Aún estaban muy lejos de ser expertos, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía importarles menos.

Harry se movió más hacia ella, sintiendo que no estaban lo suficientemente juntos, queriendo tenerla tan cerca como fuera posible, necesitando más de todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, tan desconocido pero tan confortable. Placentero, en una forma totalmente nueva.

Sus labios eran suaves y se sentían tan bien que la idea de separarse le parecía inconcebible. Por eso gruñó con fastidio cuando la sintió alejarse, riendo por lo bajo a la vez que jadeaba con fuerza, tratando de buscar el aire que se le había escapado.

—Bueno… Creo que eso cambia un poco las cosas. —Susurró ella, los ojos le brillaban y todavía tenía los labios hinchados por el beso.

—Yo creo que las cambia bastante. —Respondió él, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la expresión alarmada de la chica— ¡No me refería a eso! Digo, no las cambia en una forma _mala._

—Ah, ya, entiendo… —Hannah exhaló, aliviada, el aire que había contenido por un momento. Frunció el entrecejo y le dio un manotazo en el brazo— ¡Esas no son el tipo de cosas que se dicen luego de besar a alguien!

— ¡Auch! ¡Lo siento, no estaba pensando! —Se excusó el chico, llevándose una mano al brazo— Y no es que sea un experto, pero no se supone que golpees a alguien después de besarlo.

—Yo… Pues… —Volvió a sonrojarse y volteó el rostro por encima de su hombro— Tú me besaste a mí.

— ¿Y vas a golpearme si vuelvo a hacerlo?

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a decir ella, casi lastimándose el cuello al volverse con tanta rapidez— Es solo que… Ay, no se, me pones nerviosa.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —Sonrió divertido, tratando de quitarle tensión al momento con una broma, pero solo logrando que ella se colorara más.

—Cállate. —Le ordenó, sin poder detener la sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro.

Harry soltó una risita y le tomó una mano para darle un suave apretón que ella le devolvió.

—Entonces… ¿No debo arrepentirme de todas las tonterías que dije antes de la prueba? —Quiso saber Hannah.

—Pudiste haberte ahorrado tanto rodeo, eso no lo voy a negar. —Confesó Harry, recordando ese momento y como lo había mareado por no ir al punto— Pero no, no hace falta que te arrepientas, de nada.

— ¿No estás haciendo todo esto solo porque te doy lástima, cierto?

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.

— ¿Seguro?

—Estás siendo ridícula. —Harry resopló y entornó los ojos— Claro que no me das lástima, deja de decir tonterías.

—Bueno… Más te vale.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Pues… Tenía miedo. —Admitió la chica, bajando la voz a la vez que se encogía más en ella misma— De que no sintieras lo mismo y todo se arruinara.

Aunque quiso, no le dijo lo absurdo que era haber pensado en eso, en el fondo sabía que no lo era.

En ese momento tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y eran tan evidentes que no podía creer que no los hubiera notado en todo ese tiempo, pero ese era el punto, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de que se sentía _así_ por Hannah. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo ella?

—Además, no me animaba mucho que te volvieras una baba andante cada vez que Cho te pasaba por enfrente. —Chasqueó ella, tensando las mandíbulas ante el recuerdo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Reclamó Harry, viéndola ofendido.

—Créeme, sí lo es.

De nuevo, decidió callar antes terminar diciendo algo que terminaría siendo una mentira. De repente, todas las actitudes de la chica hacia la Ravenclaw empezaron a tener mucho sentido, haciéndolo sentirse culpable y más idiota.

—Entonces sí estabas celosa… —Soltó con realización, más para él mismo que para ella.

— ¡No! —Soltó de golpe, haciéndolo sobresaltar— Bueno… Solo un poco.

No supo si fue porque la conocía demasiado o simplemente había sido muy obvia, pero no le costó nada saber que mentía.

—Pues… Supongo que ya no tienes que estarlo.

— ¿ _Supones_? —Preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja— ¿Eso que significa?

—Bueno, ignora esa palabra. —Corrigió Harry, desestimándolo con un movimiento de su mano— Solo no tienes que volver a sentirte así.

—Me gusta mucho escuchar eso. —Admitió Hannah, volviendo a sonreír, aunque se mordió el labio inferior con una expresión un tanto afligida— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Eh… No lo se. —Se rascó la nuca, tratando de dar con una respuesta a esa pregunta— ¿Tú que opinas?

—Yo tampoco se. —Respondió la chica con una expresión pérdida que debía ser un reflejo de la de él— ¿Deberíamos….? ¿Salir?

— ¿Tú quieres eso?

—Sí. —Musitó ella, negándose a encontrar su mirada por temor a volver a sonrojarse— Me gustaría.

—De acuerdo, eso puede ser. —Decidió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros— Tenemos dos meses enteros frente a nosotros, podemos salir y… _Descifrar_ que es todo esto.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? —Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por imprimirle a su voz una seguridad que no estaba sintiendo— Ya el tiempo dirá.

Hannah pareció recolectar la fuerza necesaria para subir el rostro. Su mirada radiante y su sonrisa sincera hicieron que el corazón del chico empezara a latir a una velocidad que no podía ser normal.

Se veía hermosa, y no entendía por que antes no lo había apreciado más.

Siguiendo sus impulsos, y deseando sentir lo mismo de unos minutos atrás, acercó su rostro al de ella, solo que esta vez lo recibió la palma de su mano, deteniendo sus avances.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, confundido, hablando contra su mano.

—Si vamos a hacer esto… —Hannah suspiró, le quitó la mano de la cara y le dedicó una mirada significativa— Necesito que me prometas algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que pase lo que pase… Seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, sin importar nada.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido ante esa petición y más aún ante el hecho de no haberse detenido a pensar en eso. En que efectivamente, todo iba a cambiar para ellos, la relación que habían tenido durante años iba a dar un giro brusco, y que ponía en riesgo todo.

De repente, empezó a sentir un miedo totalmente nuevo.

—Tú prométeme lo mismo. —Le pidió él, sin molestarse en ocultar la súplica en su voz.

—Te lo prometo. —Murmuró ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Yo también lo prometo.

La sonrisa de la chica se incrementó y sin darle chance de agregar algo más, colocó una mano en su mejilla y acortó la distancia para volverlo besar, ahora con una seguridad que él pudo percibir claramente y que mejoró todo notablemente, aunque pareciera imposible.

—Espera… —Dijo Harry de repente, alejándose— Hay algo que aún no entiendo.

— ¿Y que será? —Bufó ella, molesta por la interrupción.

—Entonces… ¿Yo era el chico que te gustaba?

Hannah puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró con exasperación, pero aún así se echó a reír como si acabara de contarle el mejor chiste de su vida.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Quiso saber, confundido por su arrebato de carcajadas.

—Que eres un lento.

—Respóndeme, ¿era yo o…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire ya que ella le impidió seguir al unir sus labios a los de él, quitándole cualquier deseo de protestar que pudiera haber sentido.

Empezó a responderle, decidiendo que le gustaba esa nueva forma de hacerlo callar.

* * *

Aunque entre sus deseos inmediatos hubiera estado el ocultar la enorme sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro, no habría sido capaz de hacerlo, así como tampoco habría podido detener las mil mariposas que revoloteaban descontroladas por su estómago y a las que ya no deseaba desaparecer, porque no eran más producto de una esperanza o de unos sueños sin sentido, sino de una realidad que acababa de vivir.

Aún sentía cosquillas en los labios debido a los besos que Harry y ella habían compartido antes de que Madame Pomfrey llegara para obligarla a salir y dejarlo descansar. Hannah había aceptado a regañadientes, no queriendo separarse de él, pero con la promesa de que tenían muchos meses para descifrar todo aquello aún sonando en sus oídos.

No se sentía real, tuvo que pellizcarse un par de veces para asegurarse que sí lo era, de que todos esos meses que había pasado fantaseando con su mejor amigo no habían sido una pérdida de tiempo porque ahora sabía que él correspondía esos sentimientos. No sabía en que medida, y no quería saberlo, se conformaba con saber que estaban en la misma página y no iba a opacar el momento pensando demasiado las cosas, no había necesidad de eso.

Solo quería disfrutarlo, disfrutar de sus mariposas y de esa nube a la que se había subido en la enfermería y de la cual no planeaba bajarse en ningún momento cercano, aunque quizás debió haberlo hecho antes de emprender su camino hacia el conocido pasillo del cuarto piso, al que iría por última vez ese año.

— ¡Buenos días! —Exclamó, sonriente y entusiasmada, a la vez que tomaba su puesto usual en el alféizar de la ventana— ¡No llegue tarde esta vez! Venía chequeando los relojes.

— ¿Estás bien? —La felicidad no la dejó reparar en la expresión extrañada de su amigo.

—Bastante, gracias por preguntar. —Respondió, sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Y tú?

Draco parpadeó varias veces, tomándose un momento para observarla, atónito, antes de responder.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Hannah redujo un poco su sonrisa al entender que había algo raro— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Por nada… —Murmuró él, viéndola con extrañeza— Es solo que esperaba que estuvieras con el humor por el suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—Bueno, no soy un experto, pero digamos que el discurso de Dumbledore antes del desayuno no fue exactamente lo más positivo del mundo…

La sonrisa dejó su rostro de manera abrupta, a la vez que sentía que la empujaban de su nube para que tocara el suelo con brusquedad, devolviéndola a la realidad que todos estaban enfrentando.

—Yo… Yo no… —Balbuceó, no teniendo idea de cómo podía defenderse— No quise…

—Conociéndote, supuse que serías del bando de los preocupados por la situación. —Soltó él, esbozando una sonrisa irónica que ella no entendió— ¿Qué te tiene tan animada?

—Es que venía de la enfermería, estaba con Harry y…

Se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo como las facciones del chico se endurecían y su mirada tomaba una tonalidad más oscura. Se tragó sus palabras, regañándose internamente por haber sido tan tonta y estar a punto de decir la verdad.

Su corazón empezó a sentirse más pesado cuando entendió que no podía decírselo, era algo simplemente inconcebible.

Lo que había pasado con Harry la tenía inmensamente feliz y se moría por contárselo a todos sus amigos. Él, por supuesto, estaba dentro de ese paquete, pero sabía como se lo iba a tomar y era algo con lo que no estaba dispuesta a lidiar, aunque le doliera ocultarlo.

—Está bien, no llegó muy herido y Madame Pomfrey logró curarlo. —Explicó con un hilo de voz, negándose a encontrar su mirada— Estaba muy preocupada y… Eso, me alegró ver que no le había pasado nada.

—Pero por supuesto que no le pasó nada. —Draco gruñó y entornó sus ojos— Solo tú y Dumbledore podrían creer algo del drama que montó.

—Él no está montando ningún drama. —Saltó Hannah de inmediato, sintiendo como en su pecho empezaba a quemar algo demasiado parecido a la rabia— Pasó por algo terrible y…

—Todos los campeones pasaron por lo mismo, el único que andaba llorando abrazado a su mami es él.

Las imágenes de Harry con Lily la noche pasada llenaron su mente, el recuerdo era capaz de lastimarla igual a como lo había hecho entonces, y el tono burlón y desdeñoso con el que Draco lo había mencionado solo hizo que la rabia siguiera creciendo y quemando dentro de ella.

—Déjalo en paz.

—Ya, olvidé que estaba hablando con su abogada. —El Slytherin chasqueó con fastidio y desvío la mirada para ver por la ventana— No entiendo como puedes defenderlo tanto incluso después de que hiciera trampa.

— ¿Qué? —Casi jadeó Hannah, abriendo mucho los ojos— ¿A qué te…?

—Se suponía que no podían recibir ayuda y sus padres lo hicieron ganar. Honestamente, no entiendo cómo puedes…

— ¡No hicieron trampa! ¡Fueron ahí a salvarlo! —Prácticamente gritó la chica, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba— ¡De no ser por ellos…!

—Espera un minuto. —Interrumpió Draco, volteándose para verla a los ojos y fruncir el ceño— No creerás alguna de las tonterías que dijo Dumbledore… ¿O sí?

Entre los dos se estableció un tenso silencio que pareció durar más de lo que en realidad lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo tú puedes no hacerlo? —Quiso saber Hannah, susurrando las palabras.

—Porque es una estupidez. —Respondió él de manera rotunda— Nadie con algo de inteligencia podría creer que…

—Yo lo creo, ¿me estás llamando idiota?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Se apresuró a decir el chico, a ella le pareció que hacía ademán de acercarse pero se mantuvo en su sitio— Solo… Solo crees todo lo que…

—Entonces soy una crédula. —Hannah subió las cejas con ironía y resopló— Es lindo conocer tu concepto de mí.

—Tampoco he dicho eso. —Él sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza— Pero no puede ser que creas que _quien-tú-sabes_ ha regresado, eso…

—Es la verdad. —Susurró Hannah, sintiendo como las venas se le congelaban ante la idea— Quisiera que no lo fuera, como todos, pero Harry lo vio regresar, peleó con él…

Le fue imposible continuar hablando, imaginarse eso la descomponía tanto física como mentalmente. Empezaba a sentirse culpable por haber colocado todo aquello en la parte más alejada de su mente simplemente para disfrutar los besos de Harry, verlo de esa forma la hacía sentirse bastante superficial y egoísta.

—No es posible. —Repitió Draco, la mirada puesta en ningún lugar, negado a lo que su amiga decía.

—Él no mentiría sobre algo así… Y yo tampoco.

Suspiró con fuerza y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de apartar las ganas de llorar que nuevamente estaba sintiendo.

Todos estaban en peligro, eso era obvio, pero saber que Harry era el centro de todo era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

— ¿Crees que tu padre ayudaría? —Se encontró preguntando, antes de siquiera pensar lo que decía.

— ¿Mi padre? —Draco volvió a verla, confundido— ¿Ayudar a qué?

—Solo ayudar. —Simplificó ella con un encogimiento de hombros— En el Ministerio, seguramente lo necesitaran…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que él haría algo así?

Hannah abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de inmediato al darse cuenta de que realmente, no había nada que respaldara esa pregunta.

Se sintió algo lastimada al darse cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de Lucius Malfoy. Draco hablaba sobre él, sí, y lo mencionaba más veces de las necesarias, pero lo hacía de una forma tan superficial que le era imposible hacerse una idea de quien era realmente.

Y si su amigo no era capaz de creerle, ¿Por qué lo haría su padre?

—No lo sé, olvida lo que dije. —Zanjó el tema rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza— Ya no hablemos más de esto, ¿sí?

—Pero…

—Ya basta, déjalo. —Casi le suplicó ella, no sintiéndose capaz de seguir con esa conversación.

Él le hizo caso, sin protestar ni tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión, seguramente porque estaba sintiéndose igual que ella.

Durante esos años de amistad siempre había ocurrido lo mismo, tarde o temprano terminaban dándose de frente con la misma pared, esa que los separaba y que los dejaba a cada uno de un lado, viendo la vida de maneras distintas.

Era duro, siempre lo había sido, no ser capaz de atravesarla y de encontrar una forma de ver en la misma dirección. Era prácticamente imposible, porque ambos estaban muy seguros de que veían hacia la correcta y no estaban dispuestos a cambiar de opinión por nada del mundo.

Así que terminaban así, tomando otro camino, a pesar de que la pared siempre los siguiera y encontrara la manera de volver a ponerse en el medio.

Hannah siempre había temido el día en el que la pared se hiciera lo suficientemente gruesa y no les permitiera otro camino. La llenaba de miedo pensar que, tal vez, esa podía serlo.

— ¿Qué tal los exámenes? —Fue él el primero en romper el silencio, cosa que ella agradeció.

—Más estresantes de lo normal. —Admitió con un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el cuello— No quiero imaginarme como serán los TIMOS.

—Horribles, desde luego. —Vio de reojo como esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— No entiendo por qué te preocupas, seguro lo harás genial.

—O seguro me irá fatal, no aprobaré nada y no podré estudiar lo que quiero. —Añadió Hannah, sabiendo que posiblemente exageraba— Creo que es una opción factible.

—No lo es. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco con hastío— Eres brillante, no hay forma de que repruebes.

—Cállate. —Le ordenó, sintiendo como las mejillas se le teñían de un rojo profundo— No es cierto. Hermione es brillante.

—A mí no me importa ella. —Resopló con desagrado, ganándose una mirada severa que ignoró— Me importas tú, y sé que eres inteligente y que no tienes que preocuparte por unos estúpidos exámenes.

Dejó que sus palabras barrieran la amargura que sus pensamientos anteriores le habían provocado, permitiéndose sonreír enternecida.

—Lo dices porque tú sí que no tienes que preocuparte. —Replicó la chica, colocándose el cabello detrás de la oreja con una risita— Vas a tener que ayudarme a estudiar.

—Si tus amiguitos no te regañan por reunirte demasiado conmigo, seguro.

—Ellos entenderán. —En lo más profundo de su corazón deseo tener la razón en eso— Y si no lo hacen pues muy mal, pero vas a estudiar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Como siempre, Hannah consideró una victoria personal la sonrisa sincera y limpia que apareció en su rostro, esa que era tan difícil verle y que solo ella lograba arrancarle. Había algo bastante satisfactorio con respecto a eso.

—No veo que me estés dejando opción, así que de acuerdo.

—Así me gusta. —Asintió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—También podríamos reunirnos durante el verano. —Sugirió Draco de repente, negándose a encontrar su mirada mientras hablaba— Si no estás muy ocupada.

Los planes que ya había hecho para las vacaciones, esa misma mañana justamente, volaron a su mente para hacerla sonrojar con intensidad.

Efectivamente, ya tenía muy claro con quien quería pasar cada minuto de ese verano, pero nada le costaba a hacer un hueco en esos planes para poder ver a Draco, por él siempre podía encontrar un espacio, sin importar lo diferentes que fueran sus vidas.

Estaba segura de que él haría lo mismo por ella.

—Será un honor pasar parte de mis vacaciones estudiando contigo. —Respondió ella, usando un exagerado tono solemne.

—Si le dices _estudiar_ pierde toda la gracia. —Chasqueó él, haciéndola reír— No es como si fuéramos a hacer solo eso…

—Pero claro que no. —Afirmó Hannah, sonriendo con sinceridad y cariño— Siempre podemos encontrar tiempo para cosas divertidas.

En ese momento, su amigo le dedicó otra sonrisa, solo que esta vez hubo algo diferente en ella, algo que no supo descifrar y que la hizo desviar un poco la mirada, incómoda.

—Sí, eso espero.

Hannah rió por lo bajo y se removió un poco en su lugar, tratando de quitarse de encima la extraña sensación que su sonrisa le había provocado, asegurándose que probablemente no era nada.

En lugar de preocuparse por eso, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era pensar en las vacaciones que le esperaban, las cuales seguramente no serían fáciles, no con todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que aún faltaba por pasar, pero estaba determinada a llevarlas de la manera más positiva que pudiera, como siempre hacía.

Se quedó otro rato sentada junto a Draco en la ventana, pensando en lo rápido que el año se había, probablemente más que ningún otro, y preguntándose qué sorpresas le depararía el próximo.

Y aún no lo sabía, pero dentro de nada se daría cuenta de que serían muchísimas más de las que pudiera haber esperado.

* * *

En toda su vida, Lily nunca había esperado encontrarse en una situación como esa.

Por muchos años había pensado que solo se comprometería una vez y eso sería para siempre, luego sus planes habían cambiado y la idea de no hacerlo nunca había sido la mejor de todas, un par de años después había vuelto a lo primero, y no le había encantado, pero se había resignado.

Lo que nunca había planeado era terminar comprometida dos veces en un año, a veces le parecía simplemente irreal y una completa locura.

La verdad era que se había negado a toda la idea del matrimonio, y del amor en general, durante demasiado tiempo, los años que había pasado temiéndole al compromiso seguían frescos en su memoria, al igual que todas las excusas que le había puesto a Adam para no tener que casarse.

Esa era la relación más larga que había tenido y nunca se había sentido capaz de dar un paso tan grande.

A James se lo estaba entregando todo en menos de un año.

Una pequeña parte de ella se sentía culpable, pero era demasiado pequeña, casi inexistente y no sabía si eso estaba mal, pero así era como se sentía. Eran dos situaciones incomparables, que iban más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional, decirle que sí a James le había salido con tanta naturalidad como respirar, se había sentido correcto y ante eso no podía sentirse culpable.

Habían pasado ya varios días y Lily se seguía sintiendo igual de feliz que aquella noche en que él se lo había pedido, justo como había estado en cada momento que llevaban de relación, con esa seguridad que solo James era capaz de darle.

Esa que le hubiera gustado recibir en ese momento, el único de la semana en que estaba experimentando sentimientos negativos acerca de lo que había ocurrido: _nervios._

Los tenía a flor de piel, manifestándose en el temblor de sus manos y el nudo en su garganta, todo producto de tener que comunicarle la noticia a la persona a la que más le angustiaba hacerlo.

Aparte de Harry.

—Te hubiera encantado, Lily, tenían tus flores favoritas plantadas en el jardín. —Siguió contándole la mujer, dando vueltas por la cocina— Estaban preciosas, quería traer unas, pero como nunca se cuando voy a verte…

—Sabes que puedes ir a visitarme cuando lo desees, mamá. —Le recordó Lily, tratando de que los nervios no traicionaran su voz— Solo tienes que llamarme primero y listo.

—Oh, querida, lo sé, solo no quiero molestarte cuando estás ocupada. —Explicó su madre mientras terminaba de sacarle brillo a una encimera— Aunque mi amiga me explicó como hace para cuidarlas, si quieres puedo escribírtelo, como ahora tendrás tiempo libre…

Lily la miró con escepticismo, pero no encontró ningún rastro de doble intención en su comentario, lo cual la sorprendió, de nuevo.

Había estado predispuesta a que su madre tuviera una pésima reacción cuando se enterara de que había renunciado a su trabajo, pero se lo había tomado con tanta serenidad que casi la había preocupado.

—Eso me gustaría. —Mintió la pelirroja, sabiendo que con todo lo que le venía, plantar flores sería la menor de sus preocupaciones— Y me alegra saber que te divertiste en casa de tu amiga.

—Fue adorable, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin ir. —Finalizó su madre, sentándose frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina— Cariño, no has tomado ni un poco de tu té, ¿le hace falta algo?

—Para nada, está divino. —Trató de sonreír y llegó a pensar en darle un sorbo a su taza para probar su punto, pero sabía que si la levantaba sus manos la iban a traicionar— Disculpa, es que… Tengo la mente en cualquier lado.

—Eso me lo imagino. —Suspiró ella, sonriéndole con algo de tristeza— No te preocupes, ya encontraras algo nuevo, eres una escritora maravillosa.

—Nunca leíste nada de lo que escribía. —Señaló Lily, subiendo una ceja con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! No leía todas las columnas, sabes que no las entendía muy bien, pero la mayoría sí.

—Claro. —Decidió dejarlo así, a pesar de saber que esa _mayoría_ no debían ser más cinco ejemplares en todos los años que había trabajado en el periódico— Y de cualquier forma, no es por eso por lo que estoy así. —Sacudió la cabeza, apartando las verdaderas razones— Pero bueno, esa es una larga historia.

—Um, entiendo. —Daisy le dedicó una mirada llena de preguntas que al final, por suerte, no formuló— ¿Y ya has empezado a pensar en que vas a hacer ahora?

—La verdad es que no. —Se sinceró Lily, sobándose la frente con una mano para apartar las punzadas que le provocaba el solo imaginarse las acusaciones que vendrían con esa respuesta— Realmente no he tenido tiempo, pero ahorré lo suficiente para no tener que pensar en eso, al menos mientras todo se normaliza.

Se apresuró a apartar de su mente el recuerdo de James diciéndole que no tenía que preocuparse porque _«todo lo que es mío es tuyo»_. Bastante tiempo tendría para lidiar con esa situación.

—Pues eso me deja más tranquila. ¿Y Mar ya ha empezado a buscar algo?

—Ella está muy aliviada por no tener que dejar a su niña tan pronto como para pensar en algo así. —Respondió Lily con una sonrisa divertida, aunque internamente preocupada al preguntarse si ella y Sirius ya habrían terminado su _diligencia_ de ese día— Conociéndola, pronto empezará a sentir la ansiedad de no trabajar, pero por ahora tampoco tiene que preocuparse.

— ¿Y todo bien con su bebé?

—Sí, todo está perfecto. —Sonrió más al recordar a su ahijada y volvió a arrepentirse por no haberla llevado con ella— Está hermosa, James la está cuidando ahora.

—Me alegra que todo marche bien. —Daisy le dio un tragó a su taza de té, antes de seguir hablando— ¿Por eso no vino contigo?

—Em, no exactamente, él… Fue a visitar a sus padres. —El nudo de su estómago se apretó más al recordar que él estaba haciendo justo lo mismo que ella— Tienen cosas de que hablar.

—Entiendo… ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?

La intensa mirada de su madre la desconcertó y fue incapaz de mantenérsela.

Ella rara vez prestaba atención a lo que Lily decía, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre terminaba sabiendo que algo pasaba incluso antes de que se lo dijera. No sabía cómo lo hacía.

—Sí, sí, todo está muy bien… Mejor que bien, en realidad. —Tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de reunir tanto valor como fuera posible— Por eso vine a hablar contigo, hay… Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Sí, eso lo supuse. —Su madre ladeó la cabeza y sonrió un poco— Tú dirás, cariño.

Lily se removió en su silla, obligándose a si misma a dejar de morderse el labio o se haría sangrar, y además moviendo las manos para que no siguieran temblando.

La reacción de su madre la asustaba como ninguna otra, no porque su opinión fuera a cambiar nada, pero ya había tenido tantas discusiones y desacuerdos con ella que no estaba segura de cuánto más podría aguantar su relación.

A duras penas había logrado que aceptara el hecho de que estaba en una relación con James y que lo tratara con amabilidad en las pocas ocasiones que la había acompañado a visitarlo, pero sabía que aquel era un paso demasiado grande después de un período demasiado corto de tiempo.

Pero estaba segura de su decisión como lo había estado muy pocas veces, y esa convicción fue lo que la impulsó a dejar de lado sus miedos y encontrar la mirada de su madre.

—Voy a casarme con James. —Dejó salir, finalmente, con una serenidad que la sorprendió.

Su madre soltó un suspiro pesado y se tomó un momento para responder, adquiriendo una expresión pensativa. Lily se tensó y, sin quererlo, empezó a ponerse a la defensiva, lista para defender su elección a capa y espada.

—Mamá, cualquier cosa que vayas a decir yo… —No tenía idea de cómo continuar, que debía decir para llevar la fiesta en paz— Se lo que piensas de él, pero yo lo amo, y estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, créeme que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión…

—Sería una ingenua si siguiera esperando eso después de treinta años. —La interrumpió la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa ligeramente amarga— Y sí, sé que lo amas, eso me quedó bastante claro las últimas veces que los he visto juntos. —No pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar lo obvia que seguramente había sido esas veces— Pero, hija… El matrimonio es un paso muy importante.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente. —Aclaró Lily de inmediato, resoplando con incredulidad, le hablaba como si fuera una adolescente— Y te repito que estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, no le habría dicho que sí de lo contrario.

—No es la primera vez que dices que sí…

—Eso fue diferente. —Le cortó rápidamente, no queriendo que usara eso en su contra— Adam no… Eso no era correcto, la idea de casarnos nunca tuvo sentido, no debí decir que sí.

— ¿Y con James sí es correcto?

—Lo es. Y sé que debe parecerte una locura. —Se apresuró a decir al ver que su madre volvía a abrir la boca— A veces para mí también lo parece, pero no lo es. Para mí, esto tiene todo el sentido del mundo, es… Es como debe ser, y ya.

Las palabras tranquilizadoras que James le había dicho cuando se lo había pedido fueron la clave de su confianza en ese momento. A pesar de sus dudas del principio, la seguridad que él desbordaba mientras le aseguraba que hacían lo correcto la había terminado contagiando.

—No voy a mentirte, Lily, aún no confío en él. —Se sinceró su madre, con la mirada puesta en su taza.

Lily suspiró con fuerza y se mordió la lengua para no dejarse llevar por el enfado que le provocaba esa afirmación.

La enfurecía, y entristecía, que su madre no pudiera confiar en el hombre que ella amaba, ese que pondría su vida por encima de la suya sin pensarlo y que hacía menos de una semana la había ayudado a salvar a su hijo.

Sabía que si le decía aquello, tal vez su opinión cambiara, pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo.

—Sin embargo, sí confío en ti… —Siguió diciendo la mujer, levantando la mirada para encontrar la de su hija— Y si estás segura de que esto es lo que te hace feliz, pues ahí estaré.

Había estado tan segura de que la conversación tomaría otro giro y que terminarían peleando, que no pudo evitar sentirse desorientada cuando escuchó a su madre decir aquello.

Siendo honesta, no tenía idea de cuando había sido la última vez que la había escuchado decirle eso, que estaría ahí para ella, no quería ser demasiado exagerada, pero algo le decía que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Claro que hubiera preferido que su opinión sobre James fuera diferente, no entendía como podía seguirlo odiando por haber hecho lo mismo que ella, pero sabía que tener su apoyo era ya una victoria demasiado grande.

—Gracias, mamá. —Susurró con un hilito de voz, aclarándose al final para evitar que se le quebrara.

—No hay nada que agradecer, cariño. —Le aseguró ella, dándole un apretón en la mano y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa— Y dime, ¿han pensado en que quieren hacer? ¿Ya pusieron fecha?

—Bueno, algo así. —Los nervios habían empezado a evaporarse y ahora dejaban espacio a las mariposas de emoción que le provocaba la idea— Queríamos esperar a que Harry volviera del colegio, en unas horas iremos a recogerlo así que pensamos que cualquier día de la semana sería…

— ¡¿Qué?! —La pregunta casi gritada de su madre la hizo sobresaltar— ¿Pero por qué tan pronto? ¡No tendrán tiempo de planear nada!

—Es que no teníamos pensado hacer nada grande. —Admitió Lily, encogiéndose al pensar en lo que iba a seguir— Solo ir a firmar y después…

—Oh no, nada de eso. —Negó su madre de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza— No me vengas con eso de solo firmar y ya está. No te estoy diciendo que hagas algo inmenso, pero una boda decente tienes que tener.

—Mamá, en serio no queremos una fiesta. —Insistió Lily, rogando para que lo dejara así— No estamos de humor para algo así, las cosas han estado un poco… _Raras_ y no sería…

— ¡Pues con más razón! Nada trae más alegría que una boda bien hecha. —Daisy se puso de pie, ignorando las protestas de su hija— Oh, y deberías hablar con los padres de James, el jardín de su casa es tan hermoso, no puedo imaginar una mejor locación. Y estoy segura de que tengo el número de la organizadora de Petunia en algún lado, espérame aquí...

—Mamá….

Pero ella nuevamente había apagado la parte de su cerebro que de hecho se dedicaba a _escuchar_ lo que su hija tenía que decirle, simplemente salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Lily gruñó resignada y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, segura de que sus planes de no tener que organizar una fiesta acababan de llegar a su fin.

* * *

James apenas y podía recordar la última vez que había visto a su madre llorar así y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza, había sido en su graduación y aunque ya no estaba rodeado por tanta gente como entonces, se seguía sintiendo muy incómodo para su gusto.

Siempre lo había divertido el rostro de Harry cuando Lily se ponía así de _mamá_ , pero decidió que iba a solidarizarse más con el chico en momentos como ese. No como su padre, que ignoraba sus miradas de súplica.

—No lo puedo creer… —Seguía sollozando su madre, contra su pecho, después de unos dos minutos de lo mismo— Ay, James, esta es la mejor noticia que me has dado…

—Lo sé, pero no es para que te pongas así. —Le dijo él, haciendo círculos en su espalda de manera consoladora— Creo que exageras…

— ¡No es cierto! No exagero nada. —Cortó su madre de golpe, separándose un poco para colocar su mano en su mejilla y sonreírle con ternura— Tengo todo el derecho a ponerme así, mi niño se va a casar.

A su pesar, James se encontró sonriéndole devuelta, sintiendo como la felicidad se expandía por todo su pecho, como hacía cada vez que recordaba que, efectivamente, iba a casarse.

Con Lily, que era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

—Oh, ¿y por qué no la trajiste contigo? Me hubiera gustado felicitarla a ella también.

—Es que no quería que dejaras a mi prometida sin costillas antes de la boda. —Se mofó él, ganándose una mirada severa— Quería venir, pero tenía que ir a hablar con su madre y no nos daba tiempo de ir juntos a ambos lugares, vendremos con Harry después.

—Eso sería encantador, cariño. Y bueno, ya basta de tanta tontería. —Finalmente lo dejó ir y se alejó para pasarse las manos por las mejillas, secando las lágrimas— No podemos perder tiempo, hay mucho que planear.

—Eh, ¿planear? —James se pasó una mano por el cabello, nerviosamente— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Pues a la boda! Tenemos muchísimas cosas que organizar, ¿ya pensaron en una fecha? ¿O lugar? Podemos hacerlo aquí por supuesto, pero si quieren ir a otra parte estará perfecto…

James suspiró y se ajustó los lentes. Había sabido que las cosas tomarían ese rumbo, no había tenido que ser adivino para saberlo, pero en ningún momento había ideado un buen plan para evitarlo.

—Mamá, la cosa es que Lily y yo no teníamos planeado hacer algo grande… Bueno, no pensábamos en hacer nada en absoluto, solo ir al Ministerio y…

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —Exclamó su madre, viéndolo boquiabierta y ofendida— ¡Pero por supuesto que tienen que hacer algo! ¡No pueden solo ir al Ministerio a firmar!

—Eufemia, querida, creo que deberías entenderlos. —Intervino su marido, por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad— Acaban de pasar por algo bastante difícil y lo menos que querrán es…

—No quiero escucharte. Y a ti tampoco. —Se dirigió a su esposo y luego a su hijo, haciéndolos callar a ambos— He esperado este momento por más de treinta años y no van a quitármelo.

—Pero, mamá…

—Pero nada, vamos a organizar una fiesta, así sea algo pequeño. Ya verás como Lily estará de acuerdo conmigo.

—Sí, va a estar de acuerdo contigo, pero a mí me va a matar. —Chasqueó James, entornando los ojos— Pero como quieras, tú entiéndete con ella.

—Claro que nos entenderemos, siempre lo hacemos. —Finalizó Eufemia, dejando muy claro que no iba a seguir discutiendo al respecto— No quiero escucharte otra vez diciendo que no vas a tener una boda como Merlín manda, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó James, resignado, sabiendo que no tenía sentido llevarle la contraria.

—Bien, esa es la actitud que quiero. —Volvió a sonreírle y le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla— Ahora iré a asegurarme de que Pinky y Ophi estén bien, espérenme aquí. —Se volvió hacia su esposo y lo miró con severidad— No te atrevas a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Ni en un millón de años. —Le prometió él con un asentimiento de cabeza.

James esperó a que saliera del salón, dejándolo a solas con su padre, para dejar salir un largo gruñido de irritación.

—No entiendo de donde sacaste que podrías librarte de una fiesta. —Suspiró Fleamont, sentándose en su sofá de siempre— Parece que no la conocieras.

—Creí que sería capaz de entender que no estamos de ánimos para algo así. —Resopló James, tomando asiento en la silla que estaba de frente a su padre— ¿Estás seguro que entendió lo que pasó? Porque no comprendo cómo puede pensar en fiestas cuando…

—Supongo que ese es el punto precisamente, hijo. —El señor Potter se encogió de hombros con una expresión pensativa— Quiere darles una razón para celebrar, para olvidarse de todo lo que está ocurriendo.

—Eso lo veo difícil. —Susurró James con amargura.

—Pero no imposible, así que deja que tu madre lo intente. —Le sugirió Fleamont con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios— Seguramente lo ha estado planeando desde que naciste.

Él se rió por lo bajo y asintió, no pudiendo culpar a su madre si eso era cierto, porque también había pasado una cantidad considerable de años imaginándose aquel momento.

Y después de todo, si era perfectamente honesto, la idea de casarse con Lily en una ceremonia _de verdad_ no lo molestaba para nada. Esperaba que convencerla no fuera tan difícil.

—Y dime, ¿le diste un anillo?

—No, de hecho no. —Respondió James con una mueca de insatisfacción— Fue todo bastante improvisado, no me dio tiempo.

—Deberías conseguirle uno.

—Sí, supongo que sí…

Quería hacerlo, lo anhelaba muchísimo. Desde ese glorioso momento en que Lily había aceptado casarse con él, había deseado tener un anillo que darle, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque quería.

Pero se seguía frenando a si mismo, recordando como mientras había estado comprometida con Pevertine habían sido contadas la cantidad de veces que la había visto usando su anillo. No sabía la razón, pero no quería que se sintiera forzada a usar algo que simplemente no le gustaba.

—Sabes, tu tatarabuela tenía una colección de joyas bastante completa, deben estar en el ático por si quieres…

—Nah, no creo que eso vaya a servir. —Sonrió divertido, y mortificado, al imaginar la cara de horror de Lily si le llevaba algo así de extravagante— Las he visto, son demasiado grandes para su gusto.

—Está bien, tú la conoces, sabrás que comprarle. —El señor Potter se mantuvo en silencio durante un minuto antes de suspirar y volver a hablar— James, hay algo que quería conversar contigo…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el aludido, intrigado.

—Bueno, realmente no hay una forma fácil de decir esto, aunque creo que tu madre ya te había adelantado la noticia…

—Si estamos pensando en lo mismo, sí, me dijo que… Que planeabas retirarte.

—Creo que la parte de _planear_ ya podemos desecharla.

El corazón de James cayó a su estómago cuando le confirmo lo que su madre le había dicho unas semanas atrás.

Era una noticia difícil de procesar, en un primer momento no le había caído del todo bien. Pensar en que su padre estaba ya lo suficiente mayor y _cansado_ para retirarse, era fuerte para James, además que el que las cosas siguieran cambiando tan repentinamente no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Sin embargo, tras todo lo que había pasado, ya no le parecía una idea tan mala.

—Entonces, ¿es un hecho? —Le preguntó a su padre, en un tono de voz bastante bajo— ¿Si te vas a retirar?

—Así es, iré solo un par de días más. James, escúchame… —Se inclinó hacia delante para quedar más cerca de él y mirarlo fijamente— Hijo, lamento irme ahora que más van a necesitar ayuda, pero…

—No, no te disculpes por eso, así… Así es mejor. —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello— Las cosas se van a poner difíciles en el Ministerio, más para la gente que decida apoyarnos, así que mientras más lejos estés de todo eso pues más tranquilo me voy a sentir.

—De todas formas, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos…

—Mamá dijo que iban a mudarse, la verdad es que no me encanta la idea, pero… Pero creo que es lo mejor. —Le costó muchísimo poder decir eso, a pesar de saber que era lo correcto— Quiero que estén a salvo y ahora mismo, cualquier lugar lejos de aquí puede darles eso.

—Tampoco creas que vamos a irnos del continente. —Le aclaró su padre con una mirada significativa— Estaremos lo suficientemente cerca para poder ayudar en caso de que necesiten algo.

James no se molestó en disimular su expresión de descontento, sabía que pedirles que se alejaran demasiado sería inútil, pero le hubiera gustado que no fuera así.

Ellos eran el centro de aquel nuevo conflicto y cualquiera que los rodeara estaba en peligro, quería proteger a sus padres de eso en cuanto pudiera hacerlo.

—Es la segunda vez en el día que subestimas a tu madre, no creerás que va a alejarse de sus nietos solo así.

Rió por lo bajo ante eso, dejando que el pensamiento lo ayudara a no sentir tan pesado el tener que afrontar esa conversación.

—Deberías quedarte con la casa. —Le dijo su padre, levantando una mano para detenerlo cuando vio que iba a replicar— Sí, tu madre me dijo que les parece que es muy grande, pero está rodeada de hechizos muy antiguos que los mantendrán seguros, más que en cualquier otro sitio.

James iba a replicar, pero sabía que tenía razón, aquella casa era como una fortaleza y contra esa lógica no podía discutir.

—Voy a hablar con Lily al respecto, no creo que me cueste convencerla. —Respondió James, con honestidad— Querrá mudarse a cualquier lugar donde Harry esté seguro.

—Aquí va a estarlo. —Le prometió Fleamont, con una rotundidad que lo llenó de tranquilidad— Has hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando de ese chico, James, y sé que seguirás haciéndolo.

Una sincera y enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, reflejo del sentimiento cálido y confortable que sentía regado por el pecho. Hacía demasiado tiempo ya que su padre le había dicho algo parecido a un _buen trabajo,_ y volverlo a escuchar, justo en ese momento, significó más para James de lo que podía haber esperado.

Era bueno saber que ya no era una total decepción.

—Gracias, papá.

Fleamont asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, de manera más disimulada y no tan efusiva, pero no menos sincera.

— ¡James, ven acá! —Escuchó a su madre llamándolo, desde algún lugar de la casa— ¡Quiero que veas estos manteles que encontré! ¡Quedarían hermosos en la recepción!

—Será mejor que vayas. —Le sugirió su padre, tomando un libro de la mesa que tenía al lado y empezando a leer— O terminará convirtiendo tu boda en una exhibición de antigüedades que vaya encontrando en cada rincón de la casa.

James soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie para encontrarse con su madre, tratando de adaptarse a la idea de que después de todo, sí tendría una boda _real_ que planear.

* * *

— ¿Es como lo recordabas?

—Um, no, de hecho no.

— ¿De verdad? —La nota de ilusión en su voz la dejó en evidencia, pero él no comentó nada.

—De verdad. —Le aseguró, admirando el lugar con una expresión impertérrita— Es peor.

Mar hizo un ruidito de irritación y entornó los ojos, haciendo que la sonrisa de Sirius despuntara de sus labios, divertido ante la idea de exasperarla.

—Eres un exagerado. —Desestimó la rubia, paseando la mirada por el gabinete de porcelana china llena de telarañas— No está tan mal…

—No lo intentes, Mar. —Le cortó él con un bufido— El lugar es un asco.

—Está bastante… —Pasó la yema de su dedo por uno de los platos frente a ella y frunció el ceño cuando lo observó— Sí, es un asco.

—Te lo dije… Aunque sí hay algo que ahora me gusta más… —Comentó Sirius mientras rodeaba la mesa para quedar junto a ella— Está _vacía_.

—Al menos algo bueno debía tener. —Concordó Mar con una sonrisa divertida.

Sirius rió por lo bajo y le hizo una seña para que salieran del comedor, pensando en que, a pesar de todo, sí podía notar una diferencia entre como se había sentido estar ahí con el lugar lleno de gente que detestaba y estarlo en ese momento.

Con Mar.

Todavía había una carga negativa intensa que no iba a quitarse nunca, pero eso era parte de su esencia. Sabía que podía ser peor.

— ¿Y sí crees que sirva como cuartel para la Orden? —Preguntó Mar a la vez que volvían al pasillo de la entrada para dirigirse a las escaleras— Porque si piensas que se puede encontrar algo mejor, podemos…

—Está perfecto. —Volvió a cortarle, sabiendo el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, pero negado a volver a tener esa conversación con ella— Es impenetrable, no encontraremos un mejor lugar.

Mar se quedó callada y simplemente se limitó a asentir, pero Sirius la conocía demasiado como para no reconocer la marea de pensamientos que la estaban llenando en ese momento. Le agradeció que no comentara nada.

—Vamos a tener que limpiar. —Decidió decir ella, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no estaba sintiendo— Pero en serio, hacer una sesión intensiva.

—No haría falta si el inútil que vive aquí sirviera para algo. —Gruñó Sirius con molestia, recordando la _cálida_ bienvenida que Kreacher les había dado— ¿Dónde estará, por cierto?

—Ya te dije que no te mortificaras por él, solo ignóralo.

—Sería más fácil ignorarlo si simplemente me dejaras darle un maldito calcetín y echarlo a patadas.

—No serías tan cruel. —Le dijo Mar con una mirada significativa— Será todo lo insoportable que quieras, pero este es su hogar, no tiene más a donde ir.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, como si lo que ella dijera fuera algo ridículo, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Sabía que la empatía que a Mar le faltaba por la mayoría de los seres humanos, la sentía por los animales y las criaturas mágicas en general, discutir eso con ella sería inútil.

—Si vuelve a insultarte, lo echo. —Decidió él, de manera rotunda a pesar de saber que terminaría haciendo lo que ella le dijera— Ese privilegio solo lo tengo yo.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo sobre ti, pero mientras más personas lo hagan pues…

— ¡Cuidado!

Pero su grito no llegó a tiempo y Mar irremediablemente se llevó por delante, por segunda vez en el día, la paragüera que adornaba el pasillo.

—Maldita sea. —Gruñó Sirius, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Esa cosa está…!

Su excusa fue interrumpida por un grito espeluznante y ensordecedor.

Sirius sintió del fondo de su pecho brotaban un montón de sensaciones desagradables que había sentido más temprano cuando habían atravesado la puerta y había pasado exactamente lo mismo.

Las cortinas del pasillo se abrieron, revelando a una anciana, gritando como si estuviera siendo torturada con la maldición _Cruciatus_. No era una mujer real, por supuesto, sino una pintura, vestida de negro, con el pelo recogido en una gorra negra, el rostro viejo, arrugado y que comenzaba a ponerse amarillo como el viejo pergamino.

A Sirius el increíble parecido le provocaba nauseas, aunque le sorprendía lo bien que habían logrado retratarla. Había saliva cayendo de su boca y sus ojos rodaron en su cabeza mientras gritaba. El resto de los retratos de la casa no tardaron en despertar y unirse a la orquesta de gritos histéricos.

La observó por un momento, con la sangre de las venas decidiendo si debía hervir o por el contrario, congelarse. Al final salió de su transe y corrió hacia ella para tomar las cortinas y tratar de cerrarlas, Mar se apresuró a ayudarlo pero había una fuerza invisible que parecía detenerlos.

— _¡Inmundicia!_ —Vociferó la mujer a todo pulmón— _¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡No se atrevan a contaminar el hogar de mi familia!_

— ¡Agh, cállate la boca! —Le respondió Sirius, gritando para poder escucharse— ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

— _¡Tú! ¡Traidor! ¡Vergüenza de mi carne! ¿Cómo te atreves a…?_

Mar y Sirius juntaron todas sus fuerzas y luego de unos segundos más de forcejeo, lograron volver a cerrar las cortinas, haciendo que la mujer desapareciera y dejara de gritar. Con un rápido y brusco movimiento de varita hizo que el resto de los retratos callaran, devolviendo el lugar a la paz.

— ¿Crees… que puedas…? —Trató de preguntarle Sirius, jadeando por el esfuerzo— ¿Ver… por donde caminas?

—No es mi culpa que… Que esa mierda esté… A mitad del pasillo. —Intentó defenderse ella, viéndolo con hostilidad— Tienes que moverlo antes de que Tonks venga.

Sirius abrió la boca para responderle pero unos pasos al final del pasillo lo detuvieron.

—Mi pobre ama, siente las presencias indeseables en su casa. —Se lamentó Kreacher viéndolos de soslayo con una expresión de desprecio— Los intrusos molestan a la señora, Kreacher debe impedirlo, su ama no debe ser perturbada…

—Bueno, no es como si perturbarla sea algo que nos encante. —Ironizó Mar entornando los ojos.

—La chica McKinnon le ha hablado a Kreacher, Kreacher fingirá que no la ha oído. Los Mckinnon son traidores, la señora lo dijo, el hijo repudiado los frecuenta, a la señora esto no le gusta, traicionan a la sangre, basura asquerosa…

— ¡Kreacher, si te lo tengo que volver a decir lo haré antes de lanzarte a la calle! —Le gritó Sirius, sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado— Déjala ya.

—Por supuesto, amo Sirius. —Respondió el elfo, haciendo una exagerada reverencia, como si no lo hubiera estado insultando un segundo atrás— Kreacher solo vive para servir a la Ancestral y Noble…

—Bah, cállate la boca. —Le espetó él con brusquedad— Anda a limpiar algo, lo que sea.

—Aw, tu madre sabía sobre nosotros. —Le dijo Mar, fingiendo sonreír encantada ante la idea.

—Sí, y ya ves como le encantaba la idea. —Chasqueó con ironía, aunque al final sonrió divertido— Y todo el mundo lo sabía, Mar, si te encantaba ir diciéndolo por ahí.

—Que bonito es escuchar las cosas con las que fantaseas, Sirius, de verdad. —Rió ella, de manera burlona. Pero se detuvo al posar su mirada en el final del pasillo y sonreír, enternecida y confundida— Ey, ¿y tú que estás haciendo aquí?

Sirius, extrañado ante ese tono dulce tan impropio en ella, siguió su mirada hasta dar con el centro de atención, parado en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Y esa mierda que es?

—No es una mierda, imbécil. Es un gato. —Bufó Mar, antes de inclinarse hacia delante y volver a sonreír— ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? ¿Te perdiste? Ven, aquí, anda…

Estuvo a punto de aprovechar el momento perfecto para burlarse de ella y el ridículo tono que usaba para hablarles a los animales, pero no logró hacerlo ya que estaba muy ocupado observando como el gato parecía decidido a ignorarla y dedicar toda su atención a él.

Era negro y mediano, sabía que no era callejero porque estaba aseado y peinado. Era horrible, igual que todos los gatos existentes, pero había algo en él que no le permitía apartar la vista.

El animal tampoco parecía ser capaz de hacerlo, sus ojos grises no dejaban de observarlo, fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo. Sirius empezaba a sentirse incomodo bajo el escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo

— ¿Kreacher, ese animal estaba aquí antes de que me fuera? —Sintió la necesidad de preguntarle, aún observando al gato que parecía pegado al piso.

—Oh no, amo, Kreacher lo trajo luego de que la señora muriera. —Respondió el aludido, con un tono servicial que cambió bruscamente cuando volvió a hablar— La mató la decepción y la tristeza de tener un hijo traidor y malagradecido…

—Esa mujer era incapaz de sentir nada de eso, supéralo. ¿Y estás seguro de que no estaba aquí entonces?

—Sirius, los gatos no duran tanto. —Le aclaró Mar como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Es imposible que lo hayas visto mientras vivías aquí.

—Pero es que me parece conocido. —Insistió él, ignorando la lógica de su explicación— Creo que lo he visto antes.

Volvió a mirar al gato que no le había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento, lo que empezaba a irritarlo por alguna razón que era incapaz de identificar.

No supo si el animal percibió ese sentimiento, o si fue que simplemente se aburrió de verlo, pero un segundo después parpadeó y se dio media vuelta para volver a entrar en la cocina. Sirius frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza, no entendiendo que demonios acababa de pasar.

—Como sea, no lo quiero aquí. —Le dijo a Kreacher— Deshazte de él.

— ¡Sirius! —Exclamó Marlene, con una expresión ofendida— ¡No seas así!

— ¿Qué? No quiero que ese maldito animal ande en la casa, es asqueroso.

—Pero si no te está haciendo nada, ¿Qué tipo de placer te da echarlo?

—El placer de no tener que andar quitándome pelo de gato de la ropa, y no estar limpiando pulgas.

—Por favor, si no tienes pulgas tú mucho menos las tendrá ese indefenso gato.

—Por Merlín, ¿Cuál es tu maldita obsesión con los gatos? Es asqueroso.

—Amo Sirius, no hay necesidad de que lo eche. —Le dijo Kreacher, llamando su atención, sorprendiéndolo al usar un tono de voz nuevo, suplicante— Kreacher cuida del gato, lo ha hecho durante años.

—Te felicito, pero no lo quiero aquí.

— ¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón? —Le preguntó Mar con el ceño fruncido, disgustada— Si yo puedo permitir que andes cerca de mi hija como perro, tú puedes aceptar que el gato se quede.

—Es completamente diferente y lo sabes.

—Kreacher lo cuidará y lo mantendrá limpio, amo, no tendrá que preocuparse por nada. —Insistió el elfo, que parecía bastante ansioso— Ni notará su presencia.

— ¿Así como no noto la tuya?

—Sirius. —Le cortó Mar, con una mirada significativa— No vas a echar al gato.

Él arqueó una ceja de manera desafiante y le devolvió la mirada, con más hostilidad, pero ella no se intimidó, para variar.

Se midieron en ese duelo de miradas por unos segundos más, hasta que fue él quien la desvío, gruñendo y entornando los ojos, admitiendo lo estúpido que era discutir por algo tan ridículo.

— ¡Bien, bien! Que se quede el maldito gato. —Aceptó de mala gana— Hagan lo que les de la gana.

—Como siempre. —Sonrió Mar con suficiencia, volviendo a emprender el camino hacia las escaleras.

—Muchas gracias, amo. —Kreacher volvió a hacer otra reverencia, aunque no se le escapó la mirada de desdén con la que veía a Mar.

—Anda a limpiar el comedor. —Le ordenó Sirius, tratando de dejarlo pasar— Te llamo si necesitamos algo.

Ignoró las reverencias exageradas que Kreacher hacía mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina, y siguió a Mar por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

—Te lo advierto, Marlene, a la primera que tenga que quitarme un puto pelo de la ropa…

—Toda tu ropa es negra, igual que el pelo del gato. —Lo interrumpió ella, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad— Ni cuenta vas a darte.

Sirius gruñó con irritación, pero no le respondió, solo hizo una nota mental de ser extra observador cada vez que se fuera a vestir para no pasar por alto alguna excusa que le permitiera deshacerse de aquel repelente animal.

Subieron varios pisos, y una oleada de recuerdos y sensaciones, tan conocidas como desagradables, lo envolvió completo. A pesar de que hubiera preferido que Mar no notara aquello, su cuerpo se tensó irremediablemente, y tuvo que mover el cuello para poder liberar tensión.

— ¿Es aquí? —Preguntó ella, fingiendo no darse cuenta de cómo se estaba sintiendo, y señalando la puerta que tenía enfrente.

—No, aquí dormía otro Sirius. —La picó él, ganándose una mirada asesina que le sirvió para volver a sonreír, a medias— Sí, entremos a ver si no lo convirtieron en una cámara de torturas o algo peor.

Mar dio un suspiro profundo y abrió la puerta para entrar, Sirius la siguió, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en frenar sus impulsos, que no dejaban de jalarlo para que volteara la cabeza hacia la puerta de al lado y leyera el nombre que adornaba ésta.

Estar dentro de su antigua habitación le provocó una serie de sentimientos encontrados. Seguía odiando ese lugar con cada fibra de su ser, pero su cuarto era una excepción, porque siempre había representado un espacio donde estaba relativamente protegido, un lugar que, a pesar de todo, siempre había sido suyo.

La decoración lo dejaba muy claro.

—Así que eras de Gryffindor… —Dijo Mar, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras caminaba por la habitación y pasaba la mirada por las paredes del lugar— Nadie lo hubiera adivinado.

—Gasté una millonada en todas esas banderas. —Rió él, imitándola y también mirando el lugar, disfrutando recordar la expresión de su madre cada vez que tenía que entrar ahí— Y no me arrepiento de nada.

—Que novedad. —Ella dio un par de pasos más hasta que se detuvo, de golpe. Se volteó hacia él y enarcó una ceja— ¿Es en serio?

Sirius tuvo que tragarse una risa, entendiendo su reacción al ver la pared donde se había encargado de pegar un montón de carteles con mujeres ligeras de ropa.

—Juro por la tumba de mi madre que todos fueron regalos de James. —Se llevó una mano al pecho con una exagerada, y falsa, expresión solemne— Y de Remus, por supuesto.

—Ya, no lo dudo. —Mar puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama doble que ocupaba el centro de la habitación— Más te vale que quites eso o no dormiré aquí.

—Eso no es justo, esos pósters son lo menos malo que tiene esta casa. —Le informó él con el ceño fruncido, recostándose de uno de los postes de la cama— ¿Y crees que si pudieran quitarse seguirían ahí?

— ¿Cómo que…?

—Están hechizados. —Le explicó con un encogimiento de hombros— Sabía que los quitarían cuando estuviera en el colegio, así que los hechice para que fuera imposible hacerlo.

— ¿Los hechizaste? Pero si no se puede hacer magia…

—Te lo dije, es impenetrable. —Subió las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa, más amarga que otra cosa— Pudieron convertir este lugar en un nido de mortífagos y el Ministerio nunca se hubiera enterado.

De repente se le ocurrió que esa no era una idea del todo descabellada y que tal vez hacer un exorcismo no vendría nada mal.

—Entonces al menos consigue algo con que taparlo, es perturbador. —Mar le dedicó una última mirada a los pósters y fingió estremecerse. Sirius estaba a punto de llamarla exagerada, cuando ella volvió a hablar— Sabes, si movemos algunas cosas, podemos poner la cuna en…

—No. —Le cortó él de inmediato, tensando todos los músculos solo ante la idea— Ni lo pienses.

—Sirius…

—No me interesa, Mar. Ya lo hablamos. —Suspiró con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza— No vamos a meterla aquí.

Ella le dedicó una mirada significativa, y se atrevió a creer que suplicante, pero él no cedió, no pensaba hacerlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ya era demasiado malo tener que verla a ella en ese lugar de mierda, pero sabía que de otra forma no podría aguantarlo, no le quedaba de otra.

Pero con Ophelia era otra historia.

—Si puedo evitar que tenga que estar en un lugar como este, lo voy a hacer. —Le dijo él, sin brusquedad, pero si con determinación— Y sobre eso no vamos a discutir.

— ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? —Quiso saber Mar, poniéndose de pie para ponerse frente a él— Sí, Lily y James pueden cuidarla algunas noches, pero no siempre, eventualmente voy a tener que quedarme con ella.

—Lo sé. —Trató de ignorar el amargo sentimiento que le llenó el pecho al pensar en las noches que tendría que dormir solo ahí— Y ya te dije que no pienso estar aquí siempre, seguiré durmiendo con ustedes en el departamento, algunas veces.

—Sabes que si no la duermes se despierta.

—Pues la duermo y me devuelvo, Mar… —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro— Esto es ridículo, no tiene sentido seguir discutiéndolo, así que déjalo así.

—Claro, porque tú lo dices y mi opinión no importa una mierda. —Espetó, enfadada— No puedes decidir estas cosas tú solo.

—No me jodas, no se trata de eso. —Su voz se elevó varias escalas al decir eso y se tomó un momento para calmarse antes de seguir— Yo tengo límites justo como los tienes tú, Mar, así que entiende cuando te digo que _no_ voy a meter a Ophelia aquí.

Ella alcanzó a mantener su posición durante solo unos segundos, después relajó su expresión y bajó los hombros, aparentemente entendiendo lo que quería decir y no encontrando ninguna forma de contradecirlo.

Bufó resignada y chasqueó la lengua.

—Podemos dejarlo _por hoy_ , pero no voy a dejar de insistir.

—Que novedad. —Gruñó él, sintiendo punzadas en la sien solo de pensar en las peleas que irremediablemente iban a venir— Ni que fuera una costumbre tuya hacerme más fáciles las cosas.

—Por supuesto que no. —Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación— ¿Imaginas que lo fuera? Te habrías aburrido hace años.

Sirius apretó los labios, en un inútil intentó por detener la risa que al final tuvo que dejar salir, seguida de un ruidito de fastidio. Sabía que, en eso, tenía razón.

La siguió de regreso al pasillo y le indicó que bajaran las escaleras, sabiendo que no había necesidad de revisar lo que había en la otra puerta.

Revisaron las habitaciones del piso de abajo y no encontraron nada que pudiera preocupar demasiado, solo un montón de baúles que Sirius insistió en que debían revisar y asegurarse que no contuvieran nada extraño.

Mar le dijo que estaba paranoico, pero él sabía por qué lo decía.

Bajaron al primer piso y, finalmente, logró resignarse y entrar al maldito salón. De todas las habitaciones, era la que peores recuerdos albergaba y se haber podido la habría sellado sin contemplaciones.

Adentro todo estaba prácticamente igual a como lo recordaba, solo que más viejo y sucio, le daba un aspecto menos majestuoso comparado con la época en la que había vivido ahí, y su opinión era que le quedaba mejor.

— ¿Qué se supone que se hacía en este lugar? —Le preguntó Mar, tratando de no pisar las bolas de polvo que resaltaban en la alfombra.

—Un montón de estupideces. —Le respondió Sirius, tratando de bloquear los recuerdos más desagradables que contenía ese lugar— Tomar el té, escuchar música de mierda, clases de piano…

— ¿Te daban clases de piano? —Verla aguantando la risa ante eso, provocó que el recuerdo no fuera tan bizarro.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero es una de las pocas cosas útiles que aprendí a hacer en este lugar. —Admitió con honestidad, sonriendo de manera burlona— Eso y cuantas groserías existen en el diccionario francés, lo cual es bastante…

La garganta se le secó totalmente, impidiéndole seguir hablando, en el momento que se encontró de frente con la larga pared que tenía pintado el árbol familiar de los Black. Al igual que el resto del lugar, la pintura estaba desgastada y avejentada, pero aún podían divisarse los nombres y reconocer los rostros, no le costó nada reconocer el suyo.

O el lugar donde había estado, al menos.

Ese lugar que ahora solo era una mancha quemada y negra, y que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y el pecho se le pusiera más pesado. Sabía que si seguía apretando los puños con tanta fuerza se iba a hacer daño, pero no era capaz de relajarse.

Era un sentimiento extraño y aborrecible, no era exactamente enfado, mucho menos tristeza. Era simplemente una sensación de pesadez y amargura que no lograba quitarse de encima, a pesar de saber lo inútil que era sentirse así.

—Sirius… —Escuchó la voz de Mar, parándose junto a él y siguiendo su mirada.

—Que adorable mujer. —Murmuró él con una mueca deforme que, se suponía, debía ser una sonrisa— Siempre haciendo espectáculos.

La escuchó respirar con fuerza y la espío de soslayo, torciendo los ojos al encontrar su mirada.

—No me veas así. —Le pidió de mala gana.

—No te estoy viendo de ninguna forma.

—Claro que sí, como si fuera a romper a llorar de un minuto a otro. —Chasqueó con la lengua y finalmente alejó la mirada de la pared para posarla en ella— Estoy bien, Marlene, no estaba esperando venir aquí y encontrarme un puto monumento a mi nombre.

—Ya sé que no, pero esto…

— _Esto_ no es para siempre. —Le aseguró, señalando alrededor del lugar con las manos— Escucha, vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo, nos desharemos de esos enfermos, otra vez, y luego nos largaremos de aquí. Así de fácil.

Ella no respondió, pero sí lo miró con escepticismo, y Sirius sabía que estaba pensando en que él lo estaba haciendo sonar más sencillo de lo que en verdad era. Sabía que las cosas no serían así, ya lo había vivido una vez, y no era tan iluso.

Pero decir eso, y tratar de creérselo, parecía ser la única forma en que iba a lograr soportar aquello… Otra vez.

—Si se hace demasiado duro…

—Iré a terapia, sí, ya se lo prometí a James. —Bromeó, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto— Iremos todos juntos, terapia familiar.

—Este lugar te vuelve más imbécil de lo normal.

Estaba disgustada por su necesidad de hacer bromas en un momento como ese, aquello era evidente, y de no haberla conocido mejor, Sirius hubiera creído que eso era todo lo que le pasaba y no habría notado los verdaderos sentimientos que intentaba ocultar.

—Ya deja de preocuparte. —Le pidió con un suspiro— En serio, es irritante, no sé como James puede vivir con Lily.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No me veo tan sexy preocupada como enojada? —Le preguntó ella, enarcando las cejas.

—Nunca te ves tan sexy como cuando estás enojada. —Le dejó saber, como quien no quiere la cosa— Pero claro, esa es solo mi opinión.

—Um, entiendo… —Se acercó a él, usando una expresión pensativa, y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura— Supongo que tendré que ocultar mi preocupación con enojo…

Sirius la miró sorprendido al entender por donde iba aquello.

—No hagas eso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Poner esa voz.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Claro que sí. —Resopló fastidiado, pero no se alejó, solo le devolvió el abrazo— Es la voz que pones cuando quieres sexo.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. —Le aseguró, bajando más la voz y viéndolo por debajo de sus pestañas de manera coqueta.

—Por favor. —Sirius entornó los ojos— Estás loca si piensas que en esta casa puede haber algo que me excite.

—No, en esta casa no. —Se encogió de hombros, con fingida inocencia, a la vez que empezaba a acariciarle la espalda y pegaba, deliberadamente, sus caderas a las de él— Pero en mí sí.

Sirius tragó grueso en el momento que ella se puso en puntillas para enterrar el rostro en su cuello, empezando a dejar pequeños besos y mordidas que empezaban en la punta de su oreja y bajaban deliciosamente hasta el inicio de la clavícula.

No pudo evitar gruñir y sujetarla con más fuerza cuando la sintió moverse más hacia él, pegándole los pechos al cuerpo.

—No tienes sostén… —Soltó, sin aliento, en el momento que se dio cuenta.

—Nop. —Susurró Mar, con una pequeña y pícara sonrisa— Nunca con esta blusa.

—Maldita sea… —Se le escapó un patético gemido lastimero, visualizando lo que había debajo de aquella tela— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Porque si vamos a pasar tiempo en esta casa… —Empezó a explicarle ella, ahora llevando sus besos a su mandíbula— Al menos debemos encontrarle el lado divertido.

Entonces entendió lo que estaba intentando hacer, y aunque lo irritó un poco, lo dejó pasar. Si esa era la forma que Mar creía correcta para hacerlo sentir mejor en ese lugar… Pues no pensaba quejarse. Por nada del mundo.

Así que decidió dejarse de tonterías y bajó el rostro para poderla besar, con ganas, como siempre, permitiendo que su cuerpo empezara a reaccionar ante la idea de que esa fuera la primera vez que alguien follara _de verdad_ en esa casa.

Bajó las manos y la tomó por el trasero para levantarla, haciendo que soltara un jadeo de sorpresa cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo, lo suficiente alto para poder enterrar el rostro entre sus senos y respirar con fuerza, sintiendo como su miembro ya empezaba a endurecerse.

Mar soltó una risita, sofocada, y él subió los ojos para dedicarle una mirada ardiente que la hizo aguantar el aire y afianzar el agarre.

Sirius dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, hasta que chocó con el piano, sobre el cual la sentó, abriéndose paso para posicionarse entre sus piernas y volver a quedar pegado a ella.

—Estás enferma. —Le susurró con la voz ronca, llevando sus manos a su blusa y empezando a desabotonarla.

—Lo sé. —Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa con dobles intenciones que lo calentaba a más no poder, y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas para atraerlo más— Y te encanta.

Sirius soltó un grueso gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, tomó los extremos de la blusa y los separó con fuerza, haciendo que los botones volaran por el salón.

—Oye, esa me gustaba…

—Pues esto te va a gustar más.

No le dio tiempo de que preguntara, ni se imaginara, a que se refería, ya que bajó una de sus manos y la coló por debajo de su falda, buscando a tientas sus bragas, las cuales apartó lo suficiente para darle acceso a sus dedos que no tardaron en encontrar su objetivo.

Mar se tensó al sentirlo en su parte más íntima, y Sirius sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que ya empezaba a estar. Palpó por afuera durante unos segundos, disfrutando al ver sus expresiones y como se mordía el labio para no gemir cuando acariciaba ligeramente su centro hinchado.

Le arrancó el primero de esos dulces sonidos cuando finalmente introdujo un dedo en su interior, ella trató de resistirse un poco más, pero al final se rindió y abrió la boca para soltar gemido tras gemido, aumentando el volumen conforme él aumentaba la velocidad y la intensidad.

Amplio más su sonrisa, triunfante y arrogante, cuando tocó un punto especialmente sensible que la hizo gemir con tanta fuerza que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y mover las caderas bruscamente hacia su mano, pidiendo más.

Entonces él se separó, pero solo para poner las palmas a ambos lados de ella, e impulsarse hacia arriba con fuerza, obligándola a acostarse sobre el piano, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Volvió a besarla y subió una de sus manos para ahuecarle un seno. Se sacudió en un espasmo cuando la sintió buscar el broche de su cinturón para deshacerlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el aire del salón fuera inundado por el inconfundible olor del sexo, acompañado por gemidos de placer y jadeos desesperados en busca del aire que no llegaba.

Sirius se refugió en todo esto, al igual que lo hizo en Mar, en sus expresiones, en los movimientos de su cuerpo y en los sonidos que dejaba escapar. En todo lo que ella tuviera para ofrecerle.

Por eso había aceptado cuando Dumbledore le había pedido la casa, no solo por ser un impulsivo de primera, sino porque sabía, a ciencia cierta, que Mar iba a estar ahí, que no iba a dejarlo solo.

Y eso era suficiente para soportar todo lo malo.

Siempre lo había sido, y sabía que siempre lo sería.

* * *

En un primer momento, cuando Hannah lo había besado para despedirse en la estación, se había sentido dentro de una pequeña burbuja, lo había ayudado a sentirse mejor porque no sabía cuando volvería a verla, aunque había prometido que pronto, y tampoco sabía que le esperaba en los próximos meses. Así que aquel beso, corto pero igual de increíble que los otros, había estado más que recibido.

Al menos al principio, en ese momento empezaba a arrepentirse y a pensar que permitir que lo hiciera en público no había sido tan buena idea.

—Entonces, ¿tienes novia o no?

— ¡Te dije que no! Bueno… Creo, algo así. —Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que así sus pensamientos se organizaran— ¡No lo sé! Ya deja de decirle así.

—Pero la besaste.

—Ella me besó a mí. —Corrigió el chico, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a colorarse— Como sea, no quiero hablar de esto.

—Ey, pero dijiste ibas a contarme. —Le recordó James, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

—Sí, pues cambié de opinión. —Harry puso los ojos en blanco— No pensé que te pondrías en plan de papá intenso tan rápido.

—No soy intenso. —Se defendió él, ofendido— Solo quiero saber que está pasando con tu amiga, es todo.

—No está pasando nada. —Murmuró Harry, bajando la mirada para no tener que verlo directamente— Solo… Bueno, eso que viste, pero… Varias veces… —Gruñó al sentir que su sonrojo solo se incrementaba— ¿En serio tenemos que hablar de esto?

—Pues, solo si quieres hacerlo, evidentemente. —James trató de asegurarle, pero su mirada de desilusión hacía muy difícil para Harry poder cambiar de tema— Bueno, el alcohol siempre ayuda, si quieres bajo y busco una botella para…

— ¿Qué quieres que Lily te mate? —Inquirió el chico, sin poder contener la risa que se escapó— No es ni mediodía aún.

—Oh, cierto. —Chasqueó la lengua con decepción y volvió a sentarse junto a él en la barra del desayuno— Bueno, sin alcohol entonces.

—No hay mucho que contar, solo vamos a salir en el verano y ver que pasa. —Le contó Harry, lo más rápido y resumido que pudo, no queriendo avergonzarse demasiado— No hagamos un gran escándalo de esto… Y por favor, no se lo digas a Sirius.

— ¿Qué? No puedes pedirme eso. ¡Si va a estar tan emocionado!

—Se va a poner insoportable. —Harry gruñó mortificado solo de imaginarse aquello— Peor de lo que ya es normalmente.

—Vamos, no lo prives de una felicidad así. —Lo animó James con una sonrisa divertida— Se lo merece, a ver si se anima un poco.

Harry tragó saliva y se encogió un poco en si mismo, sintiéndose culpable nuevamente.

—Si se pone demasiado molesto te culparé a ti y no volveré a contarte nada.

—Ey, eso no es justo… Pero está bien correré el riesgo. —Guardó silencio durante un momento antes de aclararse la garganta y seguir— Sabes que si necesitas preguntar algo, lo que sea, puedes hacerlo, yo…

—Sí, lo sé, gracias. —Se apresuró a interrumpir Harry— No sé si te acuerdas, pero Sirius ya se encargó de esa parte.

—Sí, todos nos acordamos de eso. —Entornó los ojos con irritación, pero después suspiró y volvió a suavizar su expresión— Pero no hablaba específicamente de lo que estás pensando, solo… En general, si tienes dudas sobre algo, aquí estoy.

Aunque su incomodidad seguía presente y lo que más deseaba era zanjar ese tema por completo, Harry se encontró sonriéndole con sinceridad. No tenía pensado contarle demasiado, al menos no en un futuro próximo, pero desde luego que era fantástico saber que podía hacerlo si lo necesitaba.

—Digo, si quieres ideas sobre a donde ir con ella, organizar una cita o…

—Sí, ya entendí a lo que te referías. —Atajó Harry, aún sonriente aunque sin ganas de seguir por ese camino— Si necesito algo te preguntaré, papá, tranquilo.

Dicho eso, se levantó para buscar un vaso de agua con las claras intenciones de no mirar demasiado la expresión radiante de su padre al escuchar que lo había vuelto a llamar así.

Estaba intentado acostumbrarse y lo había repetido varias veces desde que lo había recogido de la estación, pero si seguían emocionándose tanto cada vez iban a quitarle las ganas.

—Oye, ¿y que tal estuvieron los últimos días en el castillo? —Escuchó que le preguntaba por detrás de él— ¿Nada que reportar?

—Fue… Bastante incómodo. —Confesó Harry, dándose la vuelta y tomando un sorbo del vaso que se había servido— Muchas miradas, no muy discretas.

—Ignóralos. —Lo instó James, aparentando una serenidad que Harry no se creyó— Todo será diferente cuando acaben las vacaciones.

Eso no lo ponía en duda, no lo había hecho ni un momento, pero sabía que eso no tenía que automáticamente significar algo bueno.

Suspiró y tragó saliva, sintiendo regresar la amargura que le provocaba pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. De repente volvía a sentir un peso muerto sobre el pecho y los hombros, obligándolo a pensar que tal vez regresar al tema anterior no sería tan malo.

Prefería la incomodidad a eso.

—Listo, ya estamos aquí. —Escuchó la voz de su madre, entrando por la puerta de la cocina— Alguien quería arreglarse antes de venir a conocerte, Harry….

No fue necesario que preguntara de qué hablaba, ya que lo primero que captaron sus ojos cuando Lily apareció en su campo de visión, fue la pequeña niña que llevaba en los brazos y que se movía los brazos con inquietud.

— ¿Esa es? —Preguntó él, empezando a sonreír, dejando el vaso sobre la encimera y acercándose.

—Sí, la única que tenemos. —Lily rió por lo bajo y extendió los brazos hacia él para que la viera mejor— Saluda a Harry, Ophi.

Quiso comentar que eso seguramente sería imposible, pero no quiso quitarle a su madre la emoción del momento. Simplemente llegó junto a ellas y se inclinó un poco para ver mejor a la bebé, que llevaba un lazo azul en la cabeza y observaba el nuevo rostro con bastante interés.

—Bueno, ahora entiendo por que Sirius insistía tanto en lo pequeña que era. —Bromeó el chico, esbozando una sonrisa que solo seguía creciendo— Pero no es calva.

—Muchas gracias. —Soltó Lily, aparentemente aliviada.

— ¿Puedo tomarla? —Quiso saber Harry sin dejar de ver a la niña.

— ¿Sabes hacerlo?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Lily, si Sirius puede todos podemos. —Intervino James, sonriendo con diversión— Anda, deja que lo haga.

—Está bien. —Aceptó ella con un suspiro— Pero siéntate, Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió y se apresuró a tomar asiento en el puesto que había ocupado unos segundos antes junto a James.

—Recuerda tomarle la cabeza… —Le indicó Lily, entregándole a la niña con extremo cuidado— Y si te cansas solo…

—Estoy bien, tranquila. —Le aseguró Harry, demasiado emocionado como para irritarse por sus tontas preocupaciones.

Su madre asintió y se alejó con paso inseguro hasta colocarse junto a James, quien la tomó por la cintura y le susurró que dejara de preocuparse tanto, cosa que Harry apoyó.

Mientras, él estaba demasiado impresionado por como todos los sentimientos negativos que había estado sintiendo unos segundos atrás parecían haber desaparecido solo con la presencia de esa niña que soltaba ruiditos sin sentido y le jalaba el dedo índice como si fuera un juguete de hule.

—Bueno, es un alivio saber que ya no tendré que soportar toda esta locura yo solo. —Murmuró el chico, sin quitar su atención de Ophelia que lo veía fijamente con sus pequeños ojos grises— Quisiera prometer que tus padres serán más funcionales que los míos, pero no sería justo que te mintiera tan rápido.

—Pues eso no es muy amable de tu parte. —Se quejó Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo, con las carcajadas de James haciéndole eco— No puedes en serio creer que Mar y Sirius harán menos desastre que nosotros.

—Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo. —Respondió Harry, solo para fastidiarla, lo cual estaba consiguiendo más que bien— ¿Dónde andan, por cierto? Mar y Sirius.

—Oh, ellos… Salieron. —Se limitó a decir Lily, evidentemente ocultando algo. Harry enarcó una ceja al notar aquello.

—Eso lo noto, ¿A dónde?

—Tenían unas diligencias que hacer. —Agregó James, identificando el tono hostil en la voz de su hijo y queriendo suavizarlo— No es nada… No te preocupes, volverán en un rato.

— ¿Por qué no quieren decirme si no es nada? —Inquirió Harry, dejándose apaciguar solo por los balbuceos que Ophelia seguía soltando— ¿Están haciendo algo relacionado con…?

—Harry. —Le cortó Lily, suspiró y le sonrió casi de manera suplicante— Por ahora necesitamos que confíes en que te diremos solo que necesitas saber, ¿harás eso?

El chico la miró en silencio, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que quería protegerlo, eso lo entendía, pero como pretendían ocultarle algo que lo afectaba directamente, le parecía una total injusticia.

—Pero…

—Eso no significa que te mantendremos en las sombras. —Se apresuró a aclarar James, dándose cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hijo— Vamos a contarte todo en cuanto podamos, te lo prometemos.

Harry le dedicó una mirada escéptica, no porque no le creyera, sabía que le decía la verdad y estaba seguro que de ser por James, se enteraría no solo de lo que necesitara sino también de lo que mereciera.

Pero no era James quien lo preocupaba.

Desvío su atención hacia Lily quien los veía a ambos con una expresión perdida, no sabiendo que responder, si seguir con su plan inicial o estar de acuerdo con el de James.

Al final pareció entender cual sería la mejor política para tratar con su hijo y suspiró resignada.

—Claro. —Susurro, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— Yo… Lo prometo.

Harry asintió de mala gana, sabiendo que lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era confiar en que no romperían esa promesa. Esperaba que no lo hicieran, ya habían avanzado demasiado como para hacer que todo retrocediera por su empeño en querer protegerlo de una verdad que él merecía conocer.

—Y hay… Otra cosa que tenemos que discutir contigo. —Escuchó que decía James al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Sobre que? —Preguntó Harry, que había vuelto a sonreír pero solo por las muecas graciosas que Ophelia hacía aún desde sus brazos.

—Bueno, es más bien algo que nos gustaría comunicarte…

—James, tal vez a Harry le gustaría descansar antes de hablar de cualquier cosa. —Comentó Lily, repentinamente nerviosa— Ha tenido una semana larga y seguro está cansado del viaje, además tiene que desempacar…

—Lily. —La detuvo James— Ya hablamos de esto.

A Harry le tomó un momento entender de que estaban hablando, y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar subir la cabeza de golpe.

— ¿Qué quieren decirme? —Intentó que su tono no delatara que ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Es algo que Lily y yo…

—No vamos a hacerlo si no estás de acuerdo. —Completó su madre torpemente, tropezando con las palabras— Si te incómoda o no te parece pues no se hará y ya, está bien…

—Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado esa condición. —Aclaró James, viéndola confundido aunque la sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro lo delataba.

—James… —Le suplicó ella.

—Bien, bien, como tú quieras, pero ya te dije que Harry va a encantarle la idea.

—Si me cuentan puede que les diga si me encanta o no. —Dijo Harry, tratando de impedir que la sonrisa divertida apareciera en su rostro.

—Bueno, tesoro, verás… James y yo…

—Vamos a casarnos. —Soltó el aludido, de golpe.

—Por Merlín. ¡Ten un poco de tacto! —Exclamó la pelirroja, mortificada— ¡Odio cuando te comportas como Sirius!

—No hables mal de él delante de Ophelia, no merece saber todavía como es su padre.

—James, te voy a…

— ¿Y se supone que debería sorprenderme esta noticia? —Quiso saber Harry, dejando que su sonrisa se extendiera a sus anchas por su rostro.

— ¿Cómo? —Soltó Lily, descolocada— P-pero… ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que…?

—Lo veía venir desde hace un tiempo. —Explicó el chico, aguantando la risa de imaginarse su expresión si le decía que los había escuchado en la enfermería— Son bastante evidentes, ambos.

—Está tan enamorada, la pobre. —Bromeó James, sonriendo incluso más que su hijo, y atrayendo a Lily más hacia él.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —Exclamó ella, luciendo bastante abrumada— O sea que… ¿Si estás de acuerdo? ¿No te…?

—No puede ser que sigas poniéndote nerviosa por algo así. —Rió Harry, sin poder creer a su madre— Empieza a aburrir esta misma conversación.

Lily le dedicó una mirada significativa, que al final terminó siendo borrada por la sonrisa limpia y cariñosa que le dedicó, y que su hijo no pudo evitar responderle a pesar de que lo incomodaba pensar que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

—Ves, te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte. —Le dijo James, poniéndose de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla— Solo lo haces por gusto.

— ¡No es cierto! Es que… ¡Estas cosas son difíciles!

—Nah, solo te gusta preocuparte. —Concordó Harry con su padre, haciendo que este se echara a reír— Y entonces… ¿Dónde voy a vivir ahora?

—Con nosotros.

—Gracias, mamá, pero eso lo tenía claro. —Resopló el chico, aún sin comprender por que tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa— Me refiero a donde, ¿aquí o en tu casa?

—Bueno, eso lo hablamos antes de ir a buscarte. —Empezó a explicarle James, pasándose una mano por el cabello— Y tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, creemos que lo mejor será que vivamos en la casa de mis padres.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó él, sorprendido ante esa respuesta.

—Es mucho más seguro que cualquiera de nuestras casas. —Agregó Lily, atenta a su reacción ante la idea— Y sabemos que es grande, pero realmente no seremos solo nosotros tres, siempre habrá gente yendo y viniendo, sabes como es…

—Claro, entiendo. —Harry asintió y sonrió enternecido al ver que Ophelia empezaba a adormilarse entre sus brazos. En serio le estaba costando creer que esa niña fuera hija de Sirius y de Mar.

—Entonces… —Empezó a decir James, un poco inseguro de repente— ¿Qué opinas?

El chico se encogió de hombros antes de subir la mirada y sonreírles.

— ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

 **.**


	54. Life Unexpected

**Epílogo.**

 **Life Unexpected.**

La vida de Lily Potter no era perfecta, nunca lo había sido y había pasado demasiado tiempo engañándose al respecto.

Había renunciado al trabajo al que le había dedicado los últimos diez años de su vida, había aprendido que era imposible controlar cada pequeño detalle de las cosas, por más empeño que pusiera en eso, y había tenido que enfrentarse cara a cara con el peor error de su vida.

Todo eso en menos de un año.

Había perdido muchísimas cosas en eso últimos meses, entre ellas, quien había creído su mejor amigo durante más tiempo del que había debido, había perdido las riendas de su vida y la perfecta comodidad en la que esta se desenvolvía.

Pero también había perdido el miedo y por eso, había ganado muchísimo más de lo que creía merecer.

Había aprendido a perdonar y así había aprendido a amar, a hacerlo de verdad, con cada fibra de su cuerpo, soportando el dolor que eso conllevara, arriesgándolo todo por aquellos a quienes amaba.

Había sido un año difícil, doloroso, divertido, maravilloso y podía pensar en mil adjetivos más, cada uno muy diferente al otro, pero todo se resumía en que, a pesar de todo, había sido perfecto. Ahora tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado e incluso más.

Tenía un esposo que la amaba, incluso cuando no se lo merecía, que pasaba cada segundo del día recordándoselo y haciéndola sentir segura de todas las decisiones que había tomado, esas que la habían llevado hasta sus brazos, los cuales que no pensaba abandonar jamás. Y lo mejor de todo, era que ella lo amaba también y que estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el fin del mundo por él, por la familia que habían construido.

También tenía un hijo, uno que había llegado a su vida para enseñarle muchísimas cosas que no sabía, para mostrarle lo que era el amor incondicional.

Un hijo que iba a proteger a toda costa, por el cual moriría si tenía que hacerlo, al que no iba a dejar que nadie tocara.

Le había fallado una vez, posiblemente en mayor medida que a ninguna otra persona, pero estaba dispuesta a no fallarle nunca más.

Lily no tenía idea de que le deparaba el futuro, había renunciado a creer que tenía el manual con todas las respuestas de la vida, aceptando que ni siquiera poseía una mala copia.

Solo tenía su fuerza, su valentía y la de las personas alrededor de ella, esas que la hacían ser mejor persona, que la hacían confiar y creer que tarde o temprano, todo se resolvería.

Lo que nunca había querido ya había pasado, su vida había sido desordenada y alterada en cada uno de sus ámbitos, pero no importaba, porque le gustaba así.

Porque en el fondo, era la perfección más imperfecta que había conocido.

* * *

James Potter había aprendido que la vida nunca es tan genial como parece y que la suya definitivamente no lo había sido, al menos no tanto como lo era en ese momento.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos, tratando de ser alguien que no era, una persona que había olvidado sus verdaderos sueños y había perdido de vista lo que en verdad importaba.

Su hijo se lo había recordado.

Un año atrás no habría creído que una persona fuera capaz de cambiarlo de esa forma, de hacerlo crecer y madurar, de recordarle lo que era luchar por algo que valía la pena y lo gratificante que era conseguirlo. Ese niño, demasiado parecido a él, lo había hecho ver la vida de una forma totalmente diferente, lo había obligado a ordenar sus prioridades y aunque al principio lo había aterrado, al final había descubierto que tenía la valentía para enfrentarse a eso y a muchísimo más.

No había sido un camino fácil, se había encontrado más obstáculos de los que se había esperado, la mayoría puestos por alguien en quien había confiado incondicionalmente, un amigo. Un hermano.

Que ya no estaba.

Había aprendido lo que era la traición, la había sentido quemándole la piel y el pecho. Había tenido que aprender a decir adiós, a desprenderse de una de las bases de su vida, confiado en que las otras serían lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla. Tenían que serlo, sabía que lo serían.

Ya su bar no era lo que más amaba de su vida, ni siquiera entraba en la lista de las cien mejores cosas, ahora le parecía algo simplemente superficial, al menos si lo comparaba con las personas que ahora lo llenaban, que lo hacían sentir completo.

Aunque comparando cualquier cosa con ella, todo quedaba corto.

Una vez le había dicho que siempre iba a dolerle, y era cierto. Nunca iba a poder verla sin arrepentirse de todo el dolor que le había causado, del tiempo que habían perdido, siempre iba a atormentarlo el saber que había puesto lágrimas y había borrado la sonrisa de ese rostro precioso. Ese que amaba con todo el alma.

Pero iba a recompensárselo, cada lágrima, cada tristeza, todo se lo iba a recompensar. Esa vez iba a hacerlo bien, iba a hacerla reír y sonreír hasta que se cansara, iba a hacerla feliz aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sí, su vida era genial, pero por factores muy diferentes a los que había considerado un año atrás. Era genial por las personas que eran parte de ella, por la familia maravillosa que tenía y por la cual iba a luchar incluso aunque se quedara sin fuerzas.

Una familia a la cual nadie iba a tocar. No mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

Harry Potter aún estaba esperando despertarse de un sueño, uno demasiado feliz, demasiado bueno para ser real. Abría los ojos cada mañana esperando encontrarse en el piso de algún orfanato o en el armario de las escaleras de alguna familia de acogida.

Seguía sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que no era así.

Nunca iba a enterarse de cómo había afectado las vidas de las personas que había conocido ese año, pero sabía como ellos habían afectado la suya y no estaba seguro de que fuera a alcanzarle los años para agradecerles.

Un año atrás había ido en busca de una vida mejor, de un escape a toda la basura con la que había tenido que lidiar por demasiado tiempo. Y la había encontrado, eso estaba claro, pero no en la forma que había esperado.

Buscando independizarse había encontrado lo que por tantos años había soñado y que luego de muchos despertares bruscos, se había resignado a no tener.

Había encontrado a sus padres. A los mejores del mundo.

Los había imaginado e idealizado hasta el cansancio y al final, habían resultado ser incluso mejor.

Tenía un padre que amaba el quidditch igual que él, algunas veces incluso más. Que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para decirle lo orgulloso que lo hacía, que se encargaba de animarlo cuando más lo necesitaba y de ser el modelo a seguir que siempre había deseado.

Tenía una madre hermosa, en todo el sentido de la palabra. La más bondadosa, inteligente y cariñosa, tal vez demasiado, que había conocido, sabía como regañarlo y como consolarlo, como hacerlo sentir seguro y _querido_ , con una sonrisa o con un abrazo. Era todo lo que una mamá debía ser, y era suya.

Su vida había cambiado de mil maneras diferentes, atrás habían quedado las lecciones mal aprendidas y los tutores mediocres que no le enseñaban nada. Ya no los necesitaba, tenía la oportunidad de ir al mejor colegio del mundo, uno tan divertido y genial que no podía considerarse como tal. Ahí había hecho amigos que no había esperado, que lo ayudaban incondicionalmente y lo apoyaban, que creían en él, no porque tuvieran que hacerlo, sino porque querían.

Tenía una amiga a la que había empezado a ver de una forma totalmente diferente. Que siempre iba a estar ahí, sin importar nada, a la cual podía recurrir cuando las cosas estuvieran demasiado difíciles. Ella era esa luz que había iluminado su vida desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar, esa que necesitaba para estar bien, para no perderse.

Lo que Harry había aprendido en ese año era que la vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos, pero si lo que necesitamos.

Al final, lo que los involucrados en esta historia aprendieron fue que la vida era así. Era extraña, divertida, dolorosa, imperfecta, genial… _Inesperada._

* * *

« _Cuando era una niña pensaba que entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas._

 _Las niñas crecían y se casaban con niños. Los padres llevaban a sus hijas por el altar._

 _Había un orden en las cosas. Primero, venía el amor. Después, venía el matrimonio. Luego venía un carro de bebé caro y ridículamente complicado._

 _P_ _ero cuando crecí, me di cuenta de que así no era necesariamente cómo funcionaban las cosas._

 _Las niñas pueden casarse con niñas, y los niños pueden casarse con niños. Las madres pueden llevar a sus hijas por el altar._

 _ **Y los niños pueden venir antes que el amor y el matrimonio.** _

_Me ha llevado treinta y dos años descubrir quién quiero ser, y lo que he aprendido es que es una elección que haces todos los días sobre quién quieres ser y con quién quieres que sea._

 _Significa que aprecias lo que sucedió en tu vida para llevarte a este punto y soltarlo. Y significa estar dispuesto a comprometerse sin garantías._

 _Significa que **conocer y aceptar la realidad, puede llevarte a obtener la fantasía que siempre has soñado**.»_

 _Cate Cassidy – Life Unexpected._

* * *

 **¡Hola, mis amores!**

 **No tengo idea de por donde empezar esta nota, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirles y estoy segura de que se me va a olvidar al menos la mitad, estoy a unas cuantas palabras de ponerme a llorar así que mejor empecemos por las cosas puntuales antes de ir a lo sentimental.**

 **Para calmar el llanto, es importante recordar, tanto ustedes como yo, que esto no acaba aquí. Como ya les he venido diciendo, tengo todas las intenciones del mundo de seguir con la segunda parte de historia y adaptar lo que sería el quinto libro. Quisiera decirles que me esperen la semana que viene con el primer capítulo pero lamentablemente no puedo jajaja. No quiero aburrirlos con el mismo cuento por enésima vez, pero este año universitario me tiene mal, he estado dejando de lado muchas cosas para poder escribir y ahora que ya termine esta parte tengo pensado centrarme en los estudios, por un ratito al menos, posiblemente vuelva antes de que termine el año, así que no entren en pánico. Espero que no me extrañen como yo a ustedes porque créanme que será muchísimo.**

 **Hay muchas cosas a las que pienso darle prioridad en esta otra parte porque siento que aquí me he quedado corta, como a nuestro hermoso trío dorado, a la relación de Tonks y de Remus, y otras millones de cosas que me faltan por contarles. Hay lazos que aún no conocen y que me muero por mostrarles. También quiero escuchar que les interesa ver, por supuesto, sobre quien quisieran leer más o que trama quisieran que desarrollara.**

 **Como habrán notado, James y Lily ya están casados en el epílogo. Por favor no me maten por no haberles mostrado la boda jajajaja, ¡voy a hacerlo! No lo tenía planeado (posiblemente escriba algo horrible y cursi) pero creo que es algo que la mayoría querrá ver y no puedo no mostrárselos. Voy a subirlo posiblemente en el transcurso del mes, cuando encuentre un huequito para escribirlo, y vendrá como un OS, deséenme suerte para escribir algo decente.**

 **Y ya se me acabaron las excusas para no llegar a lo sentimental, así que aquí voy.**

 **No puedo poner en palabras todo lo que escribir esta historia ha significado para mí. Primero, es bastante irreal pensar que subí el prólogo justamente un 6 de noviembre, hace un año ya. Estaba muriéndome de nervios y dije "bueno, si alguien me comenta sigo y si no pues lo olvido", y aquí estamos, 50 capítulos después, más reviews de los que merezco y unos lectores demasiado hermosos para ser reales. Les juro que nunca me espere esto, a veces me pasa como a Harry más arriba, sigo esperando despertarme porque es demasiado genial JAJAJA.**

 **Ya, creerán que exagero, pero algo que no saben de mí, es que soy un desastre y una inconstante de mierda que nunca termina lo que empieza, así que estar aquí, escribiendo mi última nota de autor de LU, es un logro personal que comparto con todos ustedes, quienes me han permitido estar aquí hoy, haciendo algo que no sabía que podía amar tanto.**

 **Así que gracias. Gracias por cada palabra de aliento, por cada sonrisa y carcajada que me han arrancado en sus reviews, incluso por las lágrimas que más de uno se llevó.**

 **Gracias a los que han estado desde el primer capítulo, los que llegaron en el medio y se quedaron, y esos que acaban de llegar, pero que de todas formas se enamoraron de mi historia.**

 **Gracias a los que escribían _siempre,_ esos que nunca dejaban de darme su opinión, a los que lo hacían de vez en cuando, y esos que solo lo hicieron una vez, les aseguro que para mí, cada palabra valió por mil.**

 **Gracias también a los que no son de escribir y me leen en silencio, se que a veces da pena mandar un comentario, aunque les aseguro que no como gente jajajaja. De cualquier forma, si estuviste ahí, así fuera en la oscuridad, riéndote de mis chistes malos y llorando con mis intentos de escribir drama, gracias.**

 **Gracias por hacerme saber que no soy la única desesperada por vivir en un mundo más feliz y por ver a estos personajes preciosos tener todo lo que merecían y lo que hubieran tenido si la vida fuera más justa. No es la mejor adaptación del mundo, se que algunos personajes se salen demasiado del canon, pero es mi pequeño aporte a un fandom que ha vivido conmigo desde más tiempo del que soy capaz de recordar, mi forma de darle a ese niño con cicatriz, que me ha acompañado desde hace más tiempo que muchas personas, la familia que siempre debió tener.**

 **Y no puedo marcharme sin agradecerle a mis cuatro musas, Ceci, Vero (la mejor beta prestada del mundo), Naza y Lunita, mis partners in crime, que aguantan mis ñoñerías y mi intensidad a cada hora del día, cada día de la semana y que seguramente me van a hacer llorar en un rato, incluso la que se va a burlar de todo lo cursi que he escrito en esta nota (tú me haces llorar todos los días así que no cuentas). Las amo demasiado, mis niñas bellas. Gracias por todo lo que me dan, sin ustedes seguramente habría explotado de feels hace mucho tiempo, así que básicamente les debo todo.**

 **Que horror, me extendí demasiado en esta nota, así no me extrañan tanto, no? En fin, todo se resume en decirles que los amo con todo mi corazón, que esta historia ya es más de ustedes que mía y que los voy a extrañar cada día de estas pequeñas vacaciones que me voy a tomar.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado este último capítulo y el epílogo, ojala les guste lo que viene y ojala estén ahí para cuando llegue.**

 **Gracias por todo, mis amores. Nos leeremos cuando la vida real me lo permita. Les mando todos los besos y abrazos del mundo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, bye(L)**


End file.
